RETORNO A UN DOLOROSO PASADO
by ALINARE
Summary: Ultimo capítulo de Retorno a un doloroso pasado y conclusión de Alma atormentada. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme.
1. RETORNO A UN DOLOROSO PASADO

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de los distintos animes mencionados me pertenece. Todos los demás son inventados. Esta obra no tiene afán de lucro alguno.

ALMA ATORMENTADA

LIBRO II

DOLOROSO Y LARGO RETORNO AL PASADO

1

RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR PASADO

La joven de largos cabellos azulados permanecía reclinada sobre un espejo en el que observaba el reflejo que la bruñida superficie del mismo, le devolvía. A su espalda, un joven rubio de ojos azules la observaba a unos pasos de distancia, mientras permanecía arrodillado contemplándola en silencio. Le recubría una armadura dorada de pies a cabeza y sostenía un elaborado yelmo bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-Señora –dijo el joven- tal como me ordenó, cumplí sus órdenes y respeté la vida de ese hombre- bajó la cabeza en señal de deferencia y respeto, mientras su voz resonaba entre las altas columnas del templo, perdiéndose en lo más alto.

La muchacha que iba ataviada con un vaporoso vestido blanco sin mangas, hasta los pies parecía pensativa y confusa. Caminó lentamente a poca distancia del joven caballero rubio y dijo azorada, mientras aferraba con fuerza su báculo dorado. La diosa Niké dormía en aquel bastón de oro rematado por un complicado adorno circular.

Saori suspiró. Intuía algo poderoso, poderoso y maligno en torno a su antiguo caballero.

-Sí, yo impartí esa orden –dijo la joven entornando sus ojos verdes- pero no sé si mi decisión fue acertada.

El joven caballero que aun permanecía de rodillas, creyó haber oído mal:

-Señora, ¿ acaso vais a revocar vuestra orden ?

La muchacha se movió lentamente. La tela de sus ropas hacía un suave murmullo al desplazarse. Casi parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, como si levitara.

-Hyoga –dijo mirándole de soslayo- ¿ no percibiste nada extraño en torno a él ? ¿ cómo una energía muy poderosa ?

-Ahora que lo decís señora –dijo el joven mesándose el mentón con dos dedos- sentí un cosmos muy fuerte, pero como habéis afirmado, ese hombre perteneció a nuestra orden, aunque ahora ya no.

Saori exhaló un levísimo suspiro. Se estaba reprochando amargamente el haber conmutado la sentencia de Mark.

-Es el iridium que hay en su interior –dijo la joven con gesto preocupado- esa sustancia…..puede resultar más letal que la energía de la más poderosa de las constelaciones.

Hyoga se levantó lentamente, ante el mudo asentimiento de Saori. Su capa blanca que remansaba por el suelo, empezó a separarse del pavimento de losas del principal templo del Santuario a medida que el antiguo caballero del cisne se iba incorporando.

-Eso, eso es imposible –dijo el joven rubio- no hay energía más temible que la del cosmos de un santo dorado.

Saori esbozó una mueca amarga, una mueca desprovista de alegría y dijo mirando hacia las columnas de su templo que aun mostraban los desconchones y desperfectos de la última guerra sagrada, en la que los caballeros de oro libraron una guerra a muerte contra los de bronce, que finalmente salieron triunfantes, aunque a un duro coste para ambas partes.

-El iridium no es solo un material más, no representa únicamente un mineral de propiedades nuevas y relativamente asombrosas.

Se giró hacia Hyoga y dijo poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, mientras adelantaba su cuerpo hacia el de su interlocutor, que retrocedió impresionado por la prestancia y el porte de su señora:

-Estamos hablando de la materia primigenia, la que dio origen al Universo, con una explosión de materia, como nunca antes conociera la Historia. El iridium representa el poder absoluto.

-¿ Y está en el interior de ese hombre ? –preguntó Hyoga confundido.

-No debí impedirte llevar a cabo tu cometido –dijo nerviosamente, mientras caminaba frenéticamente con los brazos cruzados y tratando de pensar con claridad, pero –dijo evocando la feliz pareja que caminaba llevando en brazos a sus dos hijos- no me atreví a hacerte cumplir mis órdenes, por esas criaturas.

Hyoga dio un respingo al valorar en toda su extensión lo que Saori trataba de explicarle. Si Mark decidía despertar su verdadero poder posiblemente ni toda la Orden de la Caballería podría detenerle. Saori le observó con sus profundos ojos verdes y repuso mientras luego desvió la mirada para contemplar como las doce casas se extendían hacia las laderas más bajas de la agreste montaña, en que estaban enclavadas, unidas por un serpenteante camino de baldosas, que tanta sangre había costado a los cinco caballeros de bronce recorrerlas en su totalidad:

-Ese hombre, no tiene intención de combatir, pero temo que sus facultades latentes terminen por despertar. Sería muy peligroso dejarle con vida nuevamente.

Saori empezó a deambular con pasos cortos, otra vez por la amplia superficie de su templo. Sus pupilas examinaron una de las columnas del ruinoso edificio, a punto de desmoronarse, y que debería ser sometido a costosas y largas reparaciones por parte de la Fundación Grad. Se fijó en las grietas que recorrían la superficie de granito y los enormes daños que los golpes a la velocidad de la luz habían producido en la pétrea estructura del colosal templo.

Bajó la cabeza mientras sus cabellos azulados se movían levemente ante la inclinación de su cuerpo. Sentía la mirada reprobadora, prácticamente acusadora de su caballero a sus espaldas. Posó una mano en la ajada columna y dijo con tristeza:

-No me mires así Hyoga, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con matar a ese hombre, pero tiene demasiado poder y un punto débil.

Hyoga se movió levemente y preguntó a la diosa:

-¿ Qué estáis intentando decirme señora ?

Saori se mesó los largos cabellos con la mano derecha y los sostuvo en lo alto durante unos segundos. Después abrió los dedos y las delicadas hebras azuladas cayeron como una cascada fustigando el aire levemente para posarse sobre sus torneados hombros con displicencia.

-Su esposa Candy. Está muy enamorado de ella. Y mucho me temo que nuestros enemigos traten de apoderarse de esa muchacha para obligarle a que cumplan su voluntad.

Hyoga cruzó los brazos sobre el peto de su armadura dorada y dijo:

-Señora, es un simple mortal. No veo tanta prevención hacia él. Aunque el poder primigenio del Universo duerma en su interior, jamás podrá despertarlo. Cree que lo que corre por sus venas es solo un raro y temible mineral, pero nada más. No pienso que realmente sea una amenaza para nosotros.

-Deberías no ser tan confiado –le dijo Saori observándole con dureza- ese hombre no tiene cosmos, no puede desarrollarlo, porque jamás tuvo un nexo de unión con ninguna constelación, aunque temporalmente, la del Aguila le aceptó bajo su protección, pero ha desarrollado uno interior. Tú como caballero de oro de Acuario, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie –aferró su báculo dorado contemplando el elaborado y recargado adorno circular que remataba el largo bastón que llevaba habitualmente entre las manos. Hyoga se extrañó del repentino cambio en la personalidad de la diosa. Antes jamás habría hablado con semejante aspereza y una franqueza tan evidentes. Entonces tuvo un ligero estremecimiento. Por sus mejillas resbalaban dos regueros de lágrimas.

-No quiero tener que decretar su eliminación, pero, pero….-dijo secándose el llanto con el dorso de la mano e intentando aparentar entereza- pero su aura, su cosmos interior ha ganado en intensidad y poder. Y hay algo más. Esa muchacha a la que divisaste junto a él, en compañía de sus dos pequeños hijos, mantiene un vínculo muy grande con él, similar al que me une a mí a todos vosotros.

Hyoga creyó haber entendido mal. ¿ Cómo era posible que la unión que le ataba a la joven rubia de ojos verdes que tanto le recordara a su propia madre, fuera de tal naturaleza que le infundiera un poder inhumano, cuasi infinito, de tener por ciertas las dramáticas palabras de Atenea ?

-Pero ella no es ninguna diosa –dijo Hyoga en referencia a Candy- él no puede desarrollar un poder comparable al de un caballero, ni siquiera de bronce.

Saori caminó hasta un sitial en el que solía descansar y meditar y se acomodó en él. Echaba tanto de menos el exterior, más allá de las frías y marmóreas paredes de su morada….Recordaba con tanta frecuencia los días en los que era un simple ser humano sin conciencia de la enorme responsabilidad que recaería sobre sus hombros, que muy a menudo, cuando nadie podía verla y estaba segura de estar completamente a solas, en el silencio de sus aposentos privados, lloraba amargamente, deseando volver a su vida anterior y no ser por más tiempo la reencarnación de Atenea, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

La joven suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Le costaba tanto hablar y tener que explicar las cosas una y otra vez a su joven guerrero. Casi tanto o más que la de sentenciar a un hombre inocente y destrozar a su familia, pero no quedaba otra opción. Si Mark caía en malas manos, podría ser un enemigo devastador, peor aun que Poseidon o los guerreros divinos de Asghard.

-El amor que siente por ella, inflamó lo que hasta ha sido conocido como iridium, despertando algunas de sus verdaderas y temibles capacidades. De hecho, he recibido informaciones de que esa muchacha –tomó una foto que reposaba sobre su atestada mesa de trabajo y contempló la imagen de una joven de ojos verdes más intensos y resplandecientes que los suyos, cabellos rubios dispuestos en coletas y con dos lazos, adornando cada una de ellas. Saori sonrió. Una diosa que contaba con un escritorio, fax y ordenador conectado a Internet y multitud de aparatos electrónicos que se supone deberían ayudarla en su tarea- estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por un tanque durante la Gran Guerra y que sus lágrimas se mezclaron en el torrente sanguíneo de su marido, que llegó justo a tiempo para rescatarla, cuando emitió el iridium, junto con las de él confiriéndole una fuerza letal y mortífera.

Hyoga había oído hablar de aquel incidente, porque su señora se lo había referido anteriormente. Saori lo había percibido en sus sueños, porque cada vez que el iridium desataba su poder producía una conmoción en el cosmos que podía ser sentido por la joven, dentro de sus sueños, durante los escasos momentos que lograba descansar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los caballeros podían experimentar lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, solo la diosa Atenea tenía acceso a las perturbaciones que el iridium creaba cada vez que sus poderes eran reclamados por parte de Mark.

-Entonces debemos entender que la sfaira está de nuevo entre nosotros –dijo con un deje de temor en la voz.

Saori asintió lentamente mientras decía con una entonación que no dejaba resquicio alguna a la duda o al titubeo:

-Hyoga, quiero que esta vez mates a Mark Anderson, cuando no esté rodeado de su familia. Y espero que no falles. Ve. Cuando estés fuera del Santuario, mi poder te trasladará hasta su tiempo de nuevo.

Hyoga asintió y se dispuso a marcharse para cumplir la tremenda orden. Pero antes de hacerlo, se giró disimuladamente y contempló a la bella encarnación de Atenea. Parecía tan cansada, tan frágil, pese a su aparente seguridad y aplomo. También apreció como se agitaba convulsamente bajo la influencia del llanto, mientras reclinada sobre su escritorio y apoyando los codos en el tablero de madera repetía una y otra vez:

-Mark, perdóname, pero no hay otra salida, no, no hay otro remedio.

Hyoga frunció el ceño y enjugándose algunas de las lágrimas que se deslizaron furtivas de sus gélidos ojos azules, se recogió la capa blanca que danzaba inquieta detrás suyo, estremecida por el frenético ritmo de sus largas zancadas, que resonaron huecas y como un fúnebre presagio entre las paredes del oscuro templo que servía como morada y sede de Atenea, para ejecutar la funesta sentencia ordenada por su señora. Mientras el eco de las pisadas del nuevo caballero de Acuario se iba apagando gradualmente, Saori se volvió dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia la dirección en la que estas se habían perdido y dijo:

-Mi fiel Hyoga, tú también estabas llorando.

Calló por un instante cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza los abrió de nuevo y musitó:

-Tú también le apreciabas, hasta Ikki, tan solitario y suyo, llegó a estimarle en cierta forma.

Pero la aparición de la Sfaira era algo tan peligroso como para no ser tenido en cuenta. Y a su pesar, Atenea tuvo que ordenar la destrucción física de Mark, esta vez con carácter definitivo.

2

Hyoga regresó nuevamente a la época que había dejado atrás recientemente, porque la piedad y la clemencia infinitas de Atenea así lo habían decretado, pero cuando Atenea realizó aquel aterrador descubrimiento ya no hubo vuelta de hoja ni posibilidad de dar marcha atrás. La sfaira era como era designada con cierto temor no exento de reverencia y velado respeto, la primigenia explosión que dio origen al universo. Se decía que la sfaira era además, el receptáculo original donde estaba contenida la materia de todo el Universo y que un día dicho recipiente estalló créandolo en la forma en la que hoy es conocido. Pero la sfaira formó, además y con toda probabilidad el primer material, que eones después sería conocido como iridium y del que descendían todos los demás. El oro, la plata y el bronce se derivaban de un tronco común, el iridium también llamado, el padre de la materia. o sfaira. Y ahora esa sustancia estaba en poder de un joven que aunque había descubierto algunos efectos marginales de la misma, no podía ni concebir la enormidad de lo que aquella significaba. Por eso cuando le reconoció, paseando entre los árboles de los jardines de la mansión en la que había estado furtivamente hacía dos días, no se lo pensó dos veces. Apretó los puños enfundados en hierro y se abalanzó sobre él. Pero Mark era demasiado ágil, incluso para un caballero de oro. Mark dio un salto en el aire y rebasó a Hyoga pasando por encima de su cabeza, con una perfecta voltereta, que ponía de manifiesto, su asombrosa agilidad, cayendo unos metros más allá del joven. Mark se giró como una cobra y se puso en posición defensiva. Hyoga se sorprendió de lo rápido y furtivo que era, pese a no llevar armadura. Mark dio un respingo y repuso con asombro:

-Hyoga, ¿ se puede saber que haces aquí y por qué me has

atacado ?

Hyoga contempló los oscuros ojos del que había sido su amigo y compañero de armas por breve lapso de tiempo y lanzando un corto suspiro se dijo con pesar:

"Es mejor no ocultarle nada. Por lo menos tiene derecho a saber porqué van a enviarle al otro mundo".

El caballero de acuario bajó la cabeza y afirmó con pesadumbre:

-Perdóname Mark, pero tengo que matarte. No es nada personal.

Mark creyó haber oído mal, pero no se dejó amilanar por la velada amenaza. Contempló a Hyoga recubierto por la brillante armadura dorada de pies a cabeza. Conociendo la determinación de aquellos hombres que no se arredaban ante nada, se encogió de hombros y se puso en guardia adelantando los brazos hacia delante y afianzando las piernas en tierra separándolas ligeramente.

-No me lo hagas más difícil –dijo Hyoga moviendo levemente las falanges de sus dedos que no estaban recubiertos por metal- no tienes ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarte a mí, sin cosmos ni armadura.

-No creas que voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente –dijo Mark, intuyendo que era inútil intentar cualquier diálogo con él de ninguna clase- ignoro porqué quieres quitarme de en medio, pero- desató el iridium a través de los poros de su piel que empezó a lanzar grandes chorros de llamas que emergían de sus brazos envolviendo su carne con un aura irreal e iridiscente- no te voy a dar mi beneplácito tan fácilmente.

-Yo no soy quien lo ha dispuesto –dijo Hyoga con voz monocorde- pero debo cumplir órdenes.

Le lanzó un ataque intentando golpearle con su puño izquierdo, pero Mark se apartó esquivándole fácilmente.

-Ya, ¿ y por qué ahora el Santuario quiere eliminarme ?

-Tu poder Mark –dijo el caballero- resulta muy peligroso e imprevisible. No queremos que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Hyoga alzó las manos sobre su cabeza entrelazando los dedos. Mark se puso en guardia mientras las llamaradas del iridium le envolvían formando un escudo iridiscente.

-De nada te servirá alzar esa defensa frente a ti –dijo el antiguo caballero del cisne mirándole con frialdad- te eliminaré sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hyoga separó ligeramente las piernas mientras cerraba los ojos pronunciando unas palabras que sonaron aterradoras en los oídos de Mark. Pero el joven no se iba a dejar impresionar ni asustar.

-Ejecución de la aurora.

Sobre Hyoga se materializó con un reflejo tembloroso y titilante la imagen de una muchacha que sostenía un cántaro en alto entre sus brazos. Un haz de luz emergió de la vasija transformándose en una corriente de aire gélida que iba helando todo a su paso. Mark crispó los puños y juntó sus manos enroscando sus dedos con fuerza entre sí. Lanzó un grito gutural:

-Iriidddiiummmm!!!!!

Hyoga le contempló con desdén y dijo:

-Es inútil Mark. Ya no eres un caballero, de hecho jamás lo fuíste. Mi ejecución de la aurora te….

Pero Hyoga dejó de hablar de improviso, mudo de asombro. Un haz de fuego brotaba de las sudorosas manos de Mark con un rugio atronador. Pese a estar en desventaja, su chorro incandescente había bloqueado el ataque de Hyoga.

El iridium, no solo había detenido la ejecución de la aurora, si no que, estaba rechazando lenta pero gradualmente el ataque del caballero de oro.

Hyoga se sorprendió al mirar hacia las pupilas de su rival, tristes y negras, que mostraban una férrea determinación a no dejarse vencer.

-¿ Por qué te resistes Mark ? sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie –dijo Mark con dificultad, empezando a desfallecer, mientras su piel empezaba a agrietarse, por el efecto del tremendo esfuerzo que estaba imponiendo a su cuerpo para resistirse a los ataques de Hyoga.

Hyoga no respondió y redobló sus ataques. Pese a que Mark no era un santo de Atenea, había algo en él, que le imponía un gran respeto rayano en la veneración.

-Tú combates por Atenea….yo por Candy….y por mis hijos.

Entonces Mark soltó un gruñido. La sangre negra empezó a salir a presión desde su espalda en forma de largos regueros que impregnaron la hierba y las flores que se marchitaron con un leve siseo acompañado de un ligero olor acre a quemado. Mark se tambaleó, pero continuó oponiéndose a Hyoga lanzando una cantidad de iridium mayor de la recomendable. Si no detenía su emisión a la atmósfera, su sangre se envenenaría inevitablemente. Hyoga, impresionado porque un mortal sin armadura hubiera podido bloquear uno de sus ataques más temibles, lo detuvo, apagando su cosmos.

Entonces se escuchó un chasquido metálico y una andanada de siete cohetes anti-tanque volaron hacia Hyoga raudos, zigzagueando y desprendiendo estelas de fuego a medida que cruzaban velozmente la distancia que mediaba entre el que los había lanzado, y su objetivo. Alguien que se encontraba a su espalda los había disparado contra el caballero de oro. Hyoga lanzó el polvo de diamantes congelándolos y haciendo que cuatro cohetes, entrechocaran entre sí, explosionando. Otros estallaron contra el cuerpo de Hyoga, pero sin mayor efecto para Hyoga que el de una ligera brisa.

-¿ Quién se ha atrevido a atacarme ? –gritó furioso volviéndose para mirar a su espalda.

Entonces una forma furtiva saltó sobre su cabeza, con una pasmosa rapidez. Hyoga no captó ningún cosmos. Quien le había atacado era un hombre corriente, pero con una valentía rayana en la locura o la osadía más absolutas. Cuando nuevamente miró hacia el frente se encontró con un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes que empuñaba una especie de lanzagranadas que volvió a amartillar.

-Me resistía a creer que volveríais por aquí, pero cuando oí hablar de la leyenda de la Sfaira, me temí que no podríais dejarle en paz.

-Vete de aquí –le espetó Hyoga con rabia- esto no va contigo.

Haltoran le contempló burlón y un rictus de desprecio se dibujó en sus labios, Se arrodilló junto a Mark que estaba desfallecido y respirando agitadamente. En sus ojos había una expresión de miedo y horror. Haltoran le cogió por los hombros y le dijo afectuosamente:

-Descansa amigo mío y no vuelvas a utilizar el iridium. Estás cerca de colapsar tu sistema circulatorio.

La espalda de Mark estaba teñida de una tonalidad negra pardusca por efecto de la sangre envenenada que le resbalaba por la piel.

Mark intentó erguirse pero Haltoran le sujetó por los antebrazos y le obligó a permanecer sentado.

-No hagas tonterías Mark. Si empleas el iridium volverás a sufrir otro colapso.

-No, no –dijo el joven boqueando con dificultad- es…un caballero de oro…no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

Haltoran asintió. Sabía que Mark tenía razón, pero le daba lo mismo. Se puso de pie de un salto y se encaró hacia Hyoga mirándole con determinación. Entonces el joven caballero dio un respingo incapaz de creer lo que Haltoran pretendía hacer.

-¿ Acaso pretendes enfrentarte a mí con ese arma ? –preguntó impresionado por su valor inconsciente o temerario- no tienes ninguna probabilidad.

Haltoran no respondió y ajustó las miras de su arma de asalto, centrando la imagen de Hyoga en el colimador de puntería.

-Es una locura –dijo Hyoga alzando un brazo con la mano izquierda extendida. Admiraba su valor y no deseaba matarle.

Haltoran irguió el pesado MP-5, liberando los seguros.

-Detente –clamó Hyoga en un desesperado intento por disuadirle.

-¿ Por qué haces esto ? –añadió horrorizado. No deseaba matar a un hombre tan valeroso.

Haltoran sonrió con despreocupación y dijo:

-¿ Y tú Hyoga de acuario me lo preguntas ? ¿ no erais vosotros los caballeros de la esperanza ? ¿ los que se levantaban una y otra vez hasta alcanzar sus objetivos ? ¿ proteger a Atenea, y luchar sin desfallecer, por sus amigos –preguntó mientras posaba el dedo índice sobre el gatillo.

-No quiero acabar con tu vida –dijo Hyoga pesaroso- esto no va contigo.

Haltoran afianzó los pies con decisión en la hierba. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro.

-Ahora sí –dijo Haltoran mientras apuntaba hacia el pecho del caballero de la armadura dorada- Mark es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que lo elimines así como así. Y si debo morir, adelante. No te tengo miedo Hyoga. Ni aunque llevases una armadura de diamante me echaría atrás. Te demostraré que no solo los caballeros de Atenea saben caer por sus ideales.

Hyoga miró los ojos verdes de Haltoran. Le había visto un par de veces y apenas cruzado un par de palabras con él, pero todos le describían como alguien que jamás vacilaba ante nada ni nadie y cuya lealtad hacia sus amigos y los suyos estaba fuera de toda duda. Hyoga no sabía que hacer. Aquello era nuevo para él. Hasta ahora se había enfrentado en igualdad de condiciones a adversarios que de un modo u otro llevaban armadura y eran caballeros o guerreros que empleaban algún tipo de cosmos. Pero aquel hombre era un simple mortal, que no se amilanaba ante su rugiente y temible cosmos, ni se asustaba de los reflejos dorados, e hirientes de su armadura de oro, y que le apuntaba con un arma débil y patética, prácticamente inofensiva para un caballero dorado, como él. Entonces se escuchó otro chasquido. Mark estaba en pie y había extraído un objeto no mayor que una corta batuta. Pulsó un botón y los servos y mecanismos de despligue del RPG-12 entraron en acción, confiriendo al arma su longitud y aspectos habituales. Mark hizo girar el arma en un molinete perfecto para amartillarla.

-Estáis locos para enfrentaros a mí sin armaduras, y con esas débiles armas. No tenéis ninguna probabilidad.

-Eso lo veremos Hyoga –dijo Haltoran mientras miraba a Mark.

-Os disponéis a perder la vida así sin más –dijo Hyoga incrédulo.

En esos momentos, les interrumpió una exclamación aguda y de desesperación. Hyoga y sus dos rivales se giraron al unísono. En las escalinatas de la mansión Legan, les contemplaba una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que iba ataviada con un vaporoso vestido verde. Los cabellos de Candy estaban recogidos en sus familiares coletas, adornadas con los característicos lazos. Sus pupilas verdes, deslumbrantes y hermosas se clavaron en los ojos azules y gélidos del caballero de Acuario. Aquella mirada era como el hielo, que Hyoga formaba cuando juntaba sus manos y desplegaba sus poderes. Candy llevaba una maceta entre las manos, regalo de Anthony, en la que había germinado la semilla de una "Dulce Candy" y que estaba trasladando a otra parte del jardín. La impresión de encontrar allí a un hombre cubierto con una armadura y desprendiendo una luz de tonalidad dorada, que flotaba mansamente en torno a él, aunque la supuesta amabilidad que parecía envolver al caballero, era un juicio de valor apresurado y erróneo, le hizo retrotraerse a los relatos que Mark le había referido acerca de hombres como aquel. Mientras, el pesado tiesto se deslizó de sus manos, y chocando contra el suelo, se hizo añicos. La rosa púrpura que albergaba el interior de la maceta se desprendió de su receptáculo, cayendo a la hierba sobre la que rebotó inofensivamente, esparciendo terrones de tierra entre la hierba, y perdiendo algunos de sus pétalos que llegaron hasta las botas de Hyoga, que no les prestó mayor atención.

Candy contempló al caballero de la armadura de oro, con una mirada de horror. Por un instante Hyoga centró su atención en la bella joven rubia que le estaba mirando con los brazos extendidos hacia delante en actitud suplicante.. Se fijó particularmente en sus ojos verdes, tan intensos y profundos que le evocaran los de su madre atrapada en los hielos árticos para siempre.

"Que hermosa es esta muchacha" –se dijo Hyoga consternado- "pero no puedo desobedecer una orden de Atenea ni dejarme influir por nada ajeno a mi misión".

Candy caminó hasta Hyoga que no reaccionó cautivado por su belleza. La joven se interpuso entre su marido, su amigo Haltoran y el caballero de Acuario. Entonces se arrodilló a sus pies con la cabeza gacha mientras apoyaba las palmas de las pequeñas manos en sus rodillas. Largos regueros de lágrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos verdes, bajando por sus mejillas y goteando desde su barbilla hasta el suelo. Algunas rocas que sobresalían del cesped, fueron empapadas por el llanto de Candy, que imprimió algunos chafarrinones oscuros, sobre la piedra caliza.

Hyoga oyó unas palabras que le dejaron sin aliento:

-Por favor, caballero de Atenea, no me quites a mi esposo, por favor, te lo suplico

3

Primero se escuchó un tremendo rugido que sacudió la tierra, a continuación un haz de luz que partió desde la casa de Virgo se alzó hasta las estrellas y por último, una armadura que nadie hubiera jurado ver jamás, se alzó lentamente de su silenciosa morada bajo el templo de la doncella virgen rompiendo las losas del suelo de piedra. Shaka intentó detener la lenta pero firme progresión de la armadura azulada que representaba un águila en su posición de reposo y completamente plegada. Milo, el caballero de Escorpio se reunió rápidamente con Shaka para comprobar que ocurría. El espantoso rumor que se extendía ya por todo el Santuario, llamó incluso la atención de la propia Atenea, que no podía concebir la existencia de un cosmos tan poderoso, aunque era algo que no desconocía y que por supuesto no había pasado por alto.

La diosa no tardó en ser custodiada por algunos de los caballeros de oro más influyentes y fuertes. Mu de Yamiel el caballero de oro de Aries, y Aiorias, caballero de Leo se personaron inmediatamente en sus dependencias privadas para defenderla de un posible ataque. Saori se mesó los cabellos azulados y se llevó una mano a los expresivos labios musitando con cierta preocupación:

-Viene de la casa de Virgo. Se trata de la sirge de Aquila.

-¿ Una sirge ? ¿ aquí en el Santuario ? –preguntó asombrado Airoria que no podía creer algo así- pero, pero….si estaban desaparecidas desde….tiempos mitológicos.

Saori se asomó al exterior de su templo principal y contempló el horizonte. Una columna de luz que se elevaba majestuosa hacia el cielo, seguía emanando de la casa de Virgo por una abertura producida en el techo del antiguo edificio.

-Una de ellas…-se humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de proseguir y añadió- sobrevivió. Se trata de la armadura del Aquila.

-No puede ser señora –dijo Airoria arrodillándose respetuosamente ante Saori, aunque esta le rozó levemente el hombro para que se incorporara- no quedó ninguna intacta. Tras la guerra del Diamante, sus integrantes fueron declarados traidores al Santuario, la orden fue disuelta, y sus armaduras destrozadas contra las rocas del cabo Sunion. No es posible.

Saori entornó los ojos. Un ligero viento que entraba por entre las columnas del frontispicio de su templo, removió levemente sus ropas. La fina tela de su largo vestido blanco de tirantes, se ciñó a su piel resaltando su esbelta figura.

-Una de ellas, sobrevivió, y al parecer, su último usuario la escondió bajo la casa de Virgo, antes de ser derrotado. Se decía que era el maestre de la orden del Diamante, y su integrante más poderoso, y puede que haya sido llamada por la sfaira…..presente en Mark.

Mu retrocedió dos pasos y cruzó sus brazos justo por debajo de los dos grandes y prominentes cuernos dorados que adornaban su armadura dorada sobresaliendo hacia delante, y dijo apesadumbrado:

-La sfaira es la materia primigenia de la que se formó el universo. También se le denominó a la explosión conocida como big bang.

Y es el material del que estaban construidas las primitivas sirges.

Atenea asintió. Se decía que las sirges eran las armaduras más poderosas y resistentes que un caballero de Atenea podía aspirar a ceñir su cuerpo. Y que la antigua orden del Diamante, que fue suprimida tras una durísima lucha que costó mucha sangre y la quasi total destrucción de la orden de oro, aventajaban en poder a los mismos caballeros dorados.

-Traidores a Atenea –dijo con mal disimulada rabia Aiora, mientras observaba como la senda de luz seguía aumentando en intensidad –deberíamos ir al templo de la doncella virgen para ayudar a Shaka y Mu.

Pero Saori replicó con firmeza:

-Quédate donde estás Aiora –dijo Saori con autoridad, sorprendiendo al caballero, acostumbrado a la tradicional dulzura y benevolencia de su señora- os quiero aquí. No deseo que ninguno más de vosotros arriesgue su vida. Shakka y Milo se ocuparán.

Pero las cosas en la sexta casa no eran nada fáciles. Shakka desplegó su cosmos y lanzó un ataque hacia la armadura que emitiendo un sordo rumor pugnaba por elevarse, siguiendo el rastro de luz que había perforado el alto techo del templo, mientras se separaba lentamente del suelo y arrastrando algunas piedrecillas que se erguían empujadas hacia arriba por la corriente de luz que la armadura producía. La sirge emitía un poderoso cosmos azulado. Milo utilizó entonces su aguijón escarlata, combinando sus fuerzas con las de su camarada, pero este le avisó:

-No, no hagas eso. Si la armadura es atacada al unísono por dos caballeros de oro multiplicará su poder.

Pero la advertencia del caballero de cabellos rubios y ojos perpetuamente cerrados, y de quien se decía que era el hombre más cercano a la divinidad en la tierra, llegó tarde. La sirge emitió varios destellos de luz que inundaron todo el templo y que proyectó con una fuerza increíble a ambos caballeros dorados hacia atrás. Milo colisionó contra una columna a la que partió en dos, quedando inconsciente y Shakka fue repelido con una violencia tremenda hacia atrás. Aunque no perdió el sentido, su amigo sí y corrió a auxiliarle, y por otra parte, no podía impedir que la sirge fuera remontándose en el aire, cada vez más, hasta quedar casi fuera del alcance visual de Shakka. La armadura de un bello color azulado y con un par de grandes y trabajadas alas en la espalda, sin los recargados y minuciosos adornos de sus homólogas de oro, que constituían verdaderas piezas de maravillosa orfebrería, abandonó finalmente el templo de Virgo ganando altura a una velocidad increíble. Luego la sirge se detuvo sobre el Santuario y empezó a moverse horizontalmente con tal celeridad, que el roce contra el aire le arrancaba literalmente, una estela de luz a su paso. Semejando una estrella fugaz la última armadura del diamante, abandonó su primitivo asentamiento en el Santuario y se dirigió hacia el pasado, con una rapidez tan inimaginable, como abrumadora.

Un brillo fugaz titiló en los ojos de Atenea. Sus planes y más ocultos propósitos se iban cumpliendo puntualmente. Mu lo percibió pero no dijo nada.

4

Candy contempló al caballero armado de pies a cabeza. Era tal como su esposo se lo había referido. Pensaba que era producto de su fantasía o que tal vez le estaba contando una bella historia. Desde que Mark estaba con ella, reía más a menudo y su pésimo y hosco humor había mejorado notablemente. Había muchos aspectos que aun desconocía de la vida de su marido, pero de todos, aquel era el más desconcertante y brumoso de todos ellos.

Mark le había hablado de hombres revestidos con armaduras, que desplegaban una luz iridiscente de la que extraían formidables poderes, que a su vez provenían de las estrellas, y que con un solo revés de la mano, abrían profundas grietas en la tierra

"Cosmos. El aura que desprende este hombre, esa luz tan hermosa como terrible, eso debe ser lo que Mark denominó como cosmos".

Los ojos de Candy escrutaron los del caballero, de un azul tan profundo que resultaban gélidos. La muchacha notó un escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal. El estruendo de la batalla era tal que Helen, atemorizada se asomó al exterior abandonando la mansión familiar. Ernest estaba en viaje de negocios, y no había nadie más en la mansión, a parte del servicio, que permanecía refugiado en los sótanos de la señorial casa, temerosos de la ira del intruso. En cuanto a mí y a Mermadón estábamos ayudando a Anthony en el esmerado y casi detallista cuidado de las rosas, acompañados y asistidos por Natasha que nos contemplaba risueña desde una mecedora, y con un libro entre las manos.

-Mamá –gritó Candy pensando que Hyoga pretendía hacer daño a su madre adoptiva.

-Señora, aleje a su hija de aquí –dijo Hyoga en perfecto inglés- podrían resultar heridas.

Candy se abalanzó hacia el caballero. Hyoga extinguió su cosmos inmediatamente para no causar el menor daño a la muchacha. Se sorprendió por su valor y su coraje, aparentemente indomables. Mark y Haltoran apuntaron a Hyoga con sus armas. Entonces Mark esgrimió su RPG-12 en dirección hacia Hyoga, y corrió hacia su esposa gritando:

-Hyoga, ni se te ocurra rozarla o te mataré.

Pero Candy extendió una mano haciendo un gesto imperativo para que se detuviera. Mark se frenó en seco. Haltoran que le seguía a poca distancia, se chocó contra su espalda, cayendo al suelo.

-Mark, ¿ que te ocurre ? –preguntó indignado Haltoran que a punto había estado de perder su arma de asalto que sujetó en el último momento, de la correa de cuero que pendía del arma. Entonces se fijó en Mark que observaba extasiado y azorado una imagen tan dramática como increíble.

Aquello era una escena irreal, y con un contrapunto de dramática y siniestra belleza. La hermosa muchacha, frágil, pero solo en apariencia, tomaba entre sus finos dedos las enguantadas manos del caballero dorado mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus guanteletes. Hyoga, que tenía las falanges de los dedos al descubierto, porque las armaduras doradas no cubrían por completo la mano, sintió el tacto y el calor de la piel de Candy, mientras sus ardientes lágrimas empapaban los nudillos del caballero.

-Por favor, Hyoga –dijo Candy aun en estado de shock por lo que estaba haciendo- por favor, caballero de Atenea, no mates a mi marido- insistió por segunda vez.

El joven observó con lástima los ojos verdes que le contemplaban sollozantes, los cabellos ondulados rubios que se agitaban con su respiración entrecortada, las coletas, con sus lazos decorativos que le conferían una apariencia infantil, desmentida por la inamovible y poderosa voluntad que ardía en las deslumbrantes pupilas de esmeralda de Candy.

-Lo siento, muchacha, -dijo Hyoga con embarazo y sintiendo un peso en su alma -pero Mark debe pagar con su vida, por atreverse a utilizar un poder que le desborda ampliamente, habiendo desafiado con ello a toda la orden de caballería.

5

Helen Legan contempló al antiguo caballero del Cisne sin articular palabra. Era un hombre muy joven, revestido por una armadura dorada de pies a cabeza y de la que emanaba una luz aurea parecida a la que Mark había emitido a veces, pero mucho más poderosa e intensa. Se fijó en los recargados adornos y la decoración casi barroca que jalonaba todo el cuerpo de la armadura. La dama estaba a punto de desmayarse, como casi le sucediera a su amiga Eleonor Baker, cuando le mostró las imágenes del futuro, de la era de la que Mark provenía, estaba a punto de desmayarse. La cordura y la razón parecían querer abandonarla, pero la mujer sintió un valor rayano en la locura, al contemplar como Candy suplicaba desesperadamente al joven rubio sujetando sus nudillos cubiertos de hierro y sollozante:

-Por favor, caballero, no me lo quites –le exhortó Candy, que no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando- por favor.

Hyoga se compadeció de Candy y posó su mano derecha en uno de sus antebrazos. Sonrió levemente y dijo con dulzura:

-Lo siento, querida Candy, pero no puede ser. Mark –dijo mirándole con ira- está utilizando un poder que no le pertenece, y debe pagar por ello.

-¿ Te refieres al iridium ? –preguntó Candy llevándose una mano a los labios cuando Hyoga asintió levemente y añadió con vehemencia para luego sacudir las manos del caballero con violencia- pero, pero ese poder nunca lo quiso para sí, no es culpable de tener algo que adquirió accidentalmente, él nunca lo pretendió para sí.

El joven clavó en las pupilas verdes de Candy sus fríos ojos azules y dijo:

-Aun así, no podemos permitirle el que emplee una fuerza que no le corresponde ni mucho menos. Podría constituir una seria amenaza para el futuro de la Tierra.

Entonces Helen se abalanzó sobre Candy interponiéndose entre Candy y el caballero de Acuario, sobresaltándole ligeramente, por su imprevista y repentina irrupción. La mujer que se había desmayado cuando Clean le saltó de repente encima, la primera vez que la muchacha fuera adoptada como dama de compañía de Eliza, en vez de cómo hija de los Legan, notó como su coraje y audacia aumentaban. Pese a que estaba temblando, se acercó al caballero lentamente. Haltoran levantó el MP-5 creyendo que Hyoga lastimaría a la mujer, pero Mark se lo impidió asiendo férreamente el cañón de la voluminosa arma, y obligándole a bajarla, de tal suerte que el MP-5 rodó por la hierba, al saltar de sus manos, por la violencia que Mark imprimió a las suyas. Haltoran le clavó una mirada furiosa y dijo enojado:

-¿ Te has vuelto loco ? ¿ por qué me estás impidiendo atacarle ?

Mark negó con la cabeza firmemente y dijo mientras algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente:

- Hyoga nunca hará daño a mi esposa ni a Helen, y por alguna razón –dijo Mark observándoles atentamente- parece como si estuviera buscando una excusa para no tener que luchar contra mí.

Entonces pensó atemorizado en Marianne y en Maikel, sus dos pequeños hijos, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y musitando sus nombres moviendo los labios, pero sin llegar a pronunciar palabra, aunque Haltoran le tranquilizó como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos:

-No te preocupes, están con Tom y Eliza. Candy les envió allí de visita, porque era el cumpleaños de su hija Candy. También mis niños están allí.

Helen miró a Hyoga. Mark y Haltoran, lo mismo que Candy, presenciaban el enfrentamiento entre el caballero de oro y la dama de principios del siglo XX, fascinados, incapaces de creer como aquella mujer que había temblado ante un inofensivo y pequeño mapache, pudiera encararse con uno de los caballeros de oro más temibles, para proteger a su hija adoptiva. Mark estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, y echar a correr hacia ellos para protegerla a ella y a su esposa, pero esta vez fue Haltoran, quien le sujetó con fuerza por el antebrazo.

-Suéltame –protestó con voz iracunda, Mark- no puedo dejar que les pase nada malo.

-No empieces tú ahora Mark. Me parece que tienes razón. Hyoga parece estar dudando. Si te inmiscuyes ahora, es probable que ataque y que Candy o Helen salgan heridas. Espera un momento.

Helen se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos ambarinos engarzados en el rostro aristocrático de finas facciones, y un toque de arrogancia pese al gran cambio a mejor en su carácter, que toda la familia en pleno prácticamente, habían experimentado, sostuvo la mirada de Hyoga, que se impresionó por la osadía y el aplomo de aquella mujer. La dama enfundada en un largo vestido blanco hasta los pies y sus cabellos rematados en un moño no parecía temerle o eso o se sostenía sin desmayarse por pura fuerza de voluntad, para defender a su hija. Con voz firme y melodiosa se dirigió hacia el caballero, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo índice:

-No sé ni quien eres ni que pretendes, aunque sospecho que formas parte del ignoto y temible futuro de mi yerno –dijo mirando a Mark de soslayo y con los brazos en cruz, mientras Candy se abrazaba a ella con fuerza,- pero no permitiré que hagas daño a mi familia.

Annie que salía en esos momentos de la casa, para llevarle a Candy unas herramientas de jardinería que se había olvidado en el interior, cuando fue testigo de aquella escena las dejó caer con estrépito y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Lo único que su mente acertó a sugerirle en esos dramáticos instantes, fue correr a buscar ayuda y sin que ni Candy ni Haltoran ni Mark, ni Helen se percataran de ello, pendientes como estaban del caballero de oro y de sus posibles reacciones, no advirtieron como la muchacha sollozante y muy asustada, atravesaba la avenida de losas que conducía hacia la mansión de los Andrew para avisarnos. Tropezó un par de veces, porque su larga falda le impedía mover las piernas con libertad y tenía menos agilidad que Candy, pese a que su constitución física era muy parecida a la de su amiga y un poco menos de resistencia física que esta.

6

Estaba ayudando a Anthony en el cuidado de sus rosas, cuando Annie llegó jadeante y casi sin aliento para echarse casi literalmente en los brazos de Natasha. La joven condesa aferró a Annie por los hombros sacudiéndola ligeramente y pidiéndole que se calmara, pero la chica hablaba atropelladamente sin coherencia y muy agitada.

-Tranquilízate Annie –dijo la joven condesa intentando no poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba la esposa de Haltoran- respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres y serénate.

Ni que decir tiene que tanto yo y Anthony dejamos nuestra labor y la rodeamos esperando apremiantes y preocupados, a que recobrara el dominio de sí misma.

La joven que llevaba un sencillo vestido azul sin mangas hizo lo que la esposa de Anthony le había pedido y entornando sus hermosos ojos azules miró apremiante hacia la larga avenida de cipreses que conducía hacia la mansión familiar de los Legan y dijo algo más calmada pero con expresión asustada en sus pupilas.

-Se trata de Mark y de Haltoran. Están luchando….contra un hombre….que….que…-se interrumpió de nuevo por la gran desazón que la invadía- tragó saliva obedeciendo a Natasha, que nuevamente le rogó que inspirara aire realizando unos cortos ejercicios de relajación y recobró nuevamente el control de sus labios- desprende luz y lleva una armadura….que parece…que parece….de oro. Es rubio y tiene los ojos cerrados y….Candy y Helen están allí….y

-Mierda, debe de ser…-dije sin concluir la frase.

Entonces eché a correr en dirección hacia la mansión Legan. Mi obesidad me impedía coger más velocidad, y por ello me detuve tras un corto trecho, jadeando tanto y respirando entrecortadamente. Anthony sorprendido por mi actitud, me dio alcance enseguida, cosa que tampoco era muy difícil y zarandeándome por la manga de mi gabardina me preguntó apremiante:

-¿ Qué sucede Maikel ? ¿ qué es lo que ha visto Annie ? ¿ sabes algo verdad ?

Annie posó sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y ahora era ella la que me estaba exigiendo respuestas rápidas:

-¿ Qué pasa ? ¿ quien es ese hombre de la armadura Maikel ? –me preguntó desesperadamente Annie, que temía por la vida de Haltoran, Candy y cuantos estaban en los jardines de la casa familiar Legan –tú sabes algo, Maikel, por favor.

-No hay tiempo que perder –dije caminando nuevamente porque aun estaba agotado por la carrera que había emprendido en vano para llegar hasta la mansión. Miré a Mermadon y le ordené:

-Mermadon, adelántate y trata de ayudar a Haltoran y a Mark y defiende sobre todo a Candy y Helen.

El robot obedeció y se disponía a echar correr con grandes zancadas. Haltoran había mejorado sus sistemas de locomoción dotándole de unos pequeños retrocohetes en las plantas de sus pies de la que emergieron una especie de patines para permitirle desplazarse más rápidamente. Entonces se me ocurrió que si nos subíamos todos en él, llegaríamos más rápido. Antes de que Haltoran se fuera, le pedí que aguardara un momento, y le pedí que nos transportara hasta la mansión Legan. El robot comprendió lo que pretendía hacer y me aferró con fuerza pero con delicadeza.

-Pero, pero –dijo Annie incrédula- al ver como el robot me aferraba por la cintura, pero como la larga avenida que conectaba la mansión Andrew con la de los Legan tenía unos cinco kilómetros de longitud, no había otra alternativa si queríamos llegar a tiempo, aunque dudaba de si nuestra presencia disuadiría al caballero de oro de llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Finalmente, Annie le pidió a Mermadón que la sujetara con su mano izquierda, mientras Anthony se aferró al cuello del robot para ir colgado de su espalda. La mole metálica se agachó para que el joven aristócrata pudiera llegar lo mejor posible con sus manos al cuello del robot. Natasha tuvo que quedarse en tierra, porque no había ya más espacio en el improvisado vehículo en que se había convertido Mermadón.

-Por el camino os contaré quien es el hombre que Annie ha visto.

Natasha decidió ir en coche. Llamó a uno de los chóferes de la familia Andrew que Mark había puesto a su disposición, ya que ahora era el patriarca de los Andrew, en sustitución de Albert que continuaba entre rejas. La condesa subió en el rolls que Brown puso a su disposición y tras acomodarse detrás una vez que el amable empleado, le franqueara la entrada sosteniendo la puerta con su mano izquierda, le dijo cuando se acomodó al volante:

-Siga al robot, Brown.

El hombre asintió. Ya estaba habituado al autómata de dos metros de altura que se había convertido en parte habitual de las vidas de ambas familias. Cuando contempló como llevaba en volandas a su señor, el esposo de la señora condesa a su espalda, a mí a su derecha, sujeto por la manaza metálica y Annie en el otro lado, no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras Mermadon recorría la avenida pavimentada a unos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, fue explicando a mis amigos lo que sabía:

-Se trata de un…caballero del Zodíaco –dije esquivando una rama que a punto estuvo de hacer que mis gafas salieran despedidas de mi rostro. Mermadon se disculpó con su voz meliflua y le pedí que continuara centrado en su veloz carrera, mientras mi cara adoptó un gesto de miedo que hizo reir levemente a Anthony, aunque sin mala intención. Annie me miraba con miedo, y observaba recelosa al robot que patinaba con maestría, temerosa de que en cualquier momento, Mermadon la dejara caer o que diera un traspies y rodara con todos nosotros a cuestas por el suelo o contra algunos de los árboles o las estatuas que jalonaba la bella avenida.

Annie retomó el hilo de su atropellada conversación y dijo:

-Ese hombre, dijo algo de la ejecución de la aurora, no lo sé, pero me infundió mucho temor, Maikel. Mark y Haltoran y hasta Candy parecían conocerle.

Les expliqué lo que sabía de la orden de la caballería y cuando terminé un relato más o menos pormenorizado de lo que conocía por las indicaciones que Mark me había relatado a su vez, aunque siempre fue muy reacio a sincerarse sobre su pasado o según que aspectos de su vida, Anthony clavó sus ojos azules en los míos escéptico y dijo:

-Maikel, ¿ nos estás intentando decir que esos hombres…combaten con la energía que les suministran las constelaciones y que son una especie de guardia personal de una antigua diosa de la mitología griega ?

Asentí y por el timbre de su voz deduje que no me había creído ni una sola palabra, pero le hice notar nuestra procedencia y quienes éramos.

-Si eso no te parece suficiente prueba de cuantas cosas extrañas se han vivido….-dije mirándole con seriedad.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro.

Annie asintió y de pronto se tapó sus bellos ojos azules con las palmas de las manos, porque Mermadón realizó un quiebro para esquivar un zorro que dormitaba tranquilamente en mitad del camino. El robot pegó un fuerte bandazo y Anthony se agarró con más fuerza al cuello del robot. Hubo un momento en que llegó a estar totalmente horizontal con respecto al robot. Anthony esbozó un rictus de terror, al recordar la angustiosa sensación que le produjo ser proyectado hacia atrás cuando el caballo se encabritó al introducir su pata, en el cepo hábilmente disimulado. De no ser por Mark, probablemente no lo hubiera contado.

Natasha, reclinada en el asiento trasero del Rolls, ahogó un grito. Temió que su marido terminara por desprenderse del robot y rodara por tierra ante el lujoso automóvil, y que pudiera resultar atropellado, pero Mermadon maniobró con maestría y logró mantener su curso en dirección a la mansión Legan.

-¿ Pero, pero por qué están aquí ? ¿ que tiene que ver con Mark si hace ya mucho que no pertenece a ese Refugio ? –preguntó Annie con voz un poco chillona, debido al temor que le suscitaba la veloz marcha que el robot estaba empezando a imprimir de nuevo a sus piernas, mientras se deslizaba sobre los patines impulsado por los retrocohetes:

-Santuario Annie, Santuario –la corregí y añadí casi fuera de mí- no lo sé, pero esto tiene que ver con Mark, forzosamente él tiene que ser la razón de que el caballero de Acuario esté aquí.

-Pero Mark no ha hecho nada malo –dijo Annie lanzando un pequeño gemido de temor, cuando Mermadon casi se tumbó literalmente sobre el adoquinado de la avenida para evitar la rama de un sauce que crecía casi a ras del suelo y que los jardineros de los Andrew aun no habían podado.

"Que raro" –me dije "normalmente Wittman no es tan descuidado. Aunque se nota que se hace viejo. Han pasado siete años desde que la Gran Guerra terminó".

-No, pero tiene que ver con el iridium –dije ante el rostro preocupado de Annie- no puede tener otra explicación. Pero me resisto a creer que Atenea haya decretado el asesinato de Mark. Tiene que haber algo más.

-¿ No puedes hacer que Mermadón vaya más rápido -¿ preguntó angustiada Annie que se sujetó la cinta roja de sus cabellos que a punto estuvo a desprenderse por la velocidad que el robot había alcanzado como respuesta a su requerimiento, sin darme tiempo ni a responder –Haltoran debe estar en peligro.

La joven apenas había cambiado en aquellos siete años, lo mismo que Candy, si acaso su belleza había aumentado aun más todavía.

Afortunadamente, sus dos hijos estaban en el cumpleaños de la hija de Eliza que cumplía siete años.

En ese momento, una energía descomunal alumbró la avenida proyectando sombras negras y blancas a intervalos. Era como atravesar un túnel con zonas iluminadas para entrar en otras completamente a oscuras y así continuamente. Miramos hacia arriba y divisamos extasiados un haz de luz que se dirigía hacia la mansión de los Legan. Annie entornó los ojos y exclamó excitadamente:

-Hay…hay algo en esa luz.

Anthony intentó enfocar su vista sobre el objeto al que se había referido Annie y alcanzó a ver una forma metálica provista de alas pero no pudo detallarla porque los fuertes destellos del aura que desprendía le impedían estudiarla pormenorizadamente.

-Es…una armadura –dije arqueando las cejas y resoplando y si mi intuición no me fallaba, hasta podía adivinar a quien pertenecía o por lo menos a quien iría destinada. Entonces Mermadon cuyos sensores ópticos de color rojo tanto asustaran a Annie y a su madre, provocando sin querer, aquel desgarrón en su vestido cuando cayó al suelo, y la destrucción de su sombrero, cosa que me sonaba familiar, miró a través del resplandor dorado y dijo:

-Es la armadura del águila –dijo escuetamente. Haltoran le había desactivado los exhaustivos análisis que realizaba espontáneamente y que ya solo refería si se le pedía expresamente.

-¿ Qué que es toda es toda luz tan intensa ? –preguntó Annie apartando los ojos y tapándolos con las manos a modo de visera.

-Es el cosmos de la armadura, la energía que cada caballero toma de su constelación guardiana, lo que les permite luchar. Es la misma luz que contemplaste saliendo del cuerpo de Hyoga –expliqué a Annie.

Todavía no sabía que haríamos cuando llegáramos allí. No creo que Hyoga quisiera escucharme y menos desistir de su misión. Las órdenes de Atenea, por lo poco que me refirió Mark, no se discutían en modo alguno ni se cuestionaban y menos se desobedecían. Y aunque ahora Mermadon podía emplear la violencia para defender a nuestros amigos, si se le pedía me temía que no sería rival para un caballero de oro y más teniendo como adversario al temible Hyoga que había participado si no me fallaban las cuentas en algunas de las más terribles guerras recientes del Santuario.

7

Helen se enfrentaba con decisión a Hyoga, aunque sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla. Candy se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura mirando de hito en hito a Mark y Haltoran y a Hyoga.

Hyoga suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Alzó el brazo derecho recubierto hasta el codo por un deslumbrante y recargado guantelete produciendo un siseo que heló la sangre de Candy y de Helen. Mark intentó avanzar, pero Haltoran se lo impidió. Entonces Hyoga envolvió a las dos mujeres en un anillo de energía amarilla que rodeó sus cuerpos inmovilizándolos pero sin hacerles daño y levantando el brazo hizo que madre e hija se elevaran en el aire a poca altura.

Candy pataleó furiosa y espetó al caballero:

-Bájanos, bájanos, maldita sea.

Hyoga no hizo caso de los requerimientos de la muchacha cuya belleza le había sorprendido, y las depositó indemnes unos metros más atrás, sobre la hierba, pero sin liberar del círculo de energía que las aprisionaba.

-Así está mejor –musitó lentamente refiriéndose a que ahora que las dos estaban fuera del entorno de la lucha, sin temor a herirlas o lesionarlas, podría emplearse a fondo contra Mark y Haltoran si se interponía entre él y Mark, entrometiéndose en lo que no era de su incumbencia.

-¿ Qué le has hecho a mi esposa y a Helen ? –preguntó Mark rabioso y fuera de sí.

Hyoga las contempló y sonriendo levemente sin alegría. Era un rictus de tristeza.

-Nada. No sufrirán ningún daño. Cuando todo haya acabado, las dejaré en libertad, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que fueran heridas en la lucha.

-Déjanos libres –volvió a insistir Candy con una furia y una determinación que sorprendieron a Mark. No la había visto tan fuera de sí, desde el día en que él acabó con las vidas de los hombres del capataz de los Andrew para defenderla, cuando huyeron en aquella carreta y él sentía remordimientos por lo que había tenido que hacer y Candy se lo reprochó. La muchacha forcejeó contra el anillo de luz que zumbaba levemente y que desprendía algo de calor.

-Lo siento Candy –dijo Hyoga sin volverse mientras se desprendía lentamente de la larga capa blanca que pendía de sus hombros y que remansaba levemente sobre el suelo- pero no os liberaré por el momento. Y no trates de luchar. Ese anillo os mantendrá aprisionadas hasta que terminemos con esto.

-Prepárate Mark –dijo Hyoga retrayendo su puño izquierdo y desatando su cosmos. Los etéreos y fantasmales hilos de luz del mismo ascendieron en el aire. Pese a que allí no había ningún otro caballero, Candy y Helen sintieron las violentas emanaciones de la concentrada energía que palpitaban en oleadas. Haltoran esbozó un gruñido y trató de atacar, pero Hyoga le contuvo dentro de otro cepo de luz y aplicando el mismo comportamiento que había seguido con Candy y Helen, le alejó de la lucha que no tardaría en reanudarse en unos momentos.

-Déjame libre, canalla –dijo Haltoran debatiéndose con furia- no te voy a permitir que elimines a mi amigo así como así.

Mark asintió y apartándose el pelo de los ojos asintió y dijo tristemente:

-Es lo mejor que puede hacer por ti –dijo Mark que parecía conocerle mejor de lo que daba a entender- tú no tienes nada que ver con este asunto –dijo desviando la mirada de la de Haltoran, que incrédulo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Hyoga movió la cabeza lentamente. Asintió con tristeza. Era evidente que no le gustaba tener que hacer aquello.

-Mark tiene razón Hyoga. Bastante penoso se me hace tener que matar, como para acabar con vidas inocentes y ajenas a este triste y penoso asunto.

-Suéltame –replicó furioso Haltoran, cuya arma había resbalado hacia la hierba, lejos de su alcance y que trataba de asirla como fuera. Hyoga la propinó un puntapié separándola aun más de su propietario.

-Te liberaré junto con ellas, cuando esto se acabe.

Haltoran las miró y descubrió sorprendido, que la cabeza de Helen se había ladeado hacia la izquierda y que Candy reclinaba la suya en el regazo de su madre adoptiva. Tenían los ojos cerrados y daban la impresión de estar sumidas en un suave y reparador sueño. Sus cuerpos se agitaban levemente al ritmo de una respiración tranquila y rítmica.

-Están perfectamente –explicó Hyoga ante las enfurecidas miradas de Mark y Haltoran antes de que pudieran decir nada y alzando la mano izquierda pidiendo silencio- los anillos de poder inducen un profundo sueño, del que despertarán cuando las libere de su presa. Así les suavizaré el trauma que les supondría perder a un ser querido.

-No te creas que esto quedará impune. Te juro que te…

Pero se interrumpió bruscamente. Muy pronto, Haltoran dejó caer los brazos laxos a ambos costados del cuerpo y se inclinó hacia delante. De no haber sido por el anillo de poder que le sostenía, habría terminado por desplomarse sobre el césped. Cerró los ojos y él también se quedó dormido.

-Ahora estamos tú y yo solos –dijo Hyoga con esfuerzo- por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. Te prometo un final rápido y sin dolor.

Mark desató el iridium que le envolvió en un aura resplandeciente.

Hyoga se llevó la mano izquierda a la sien. La tiara que adornaba su cabeza le resultaba bastante pesada, como el penoso e incomprensible deber que Atenea le había impuesto, pero que no le quedaba otro remedio que obedecer.

-Así solo prolongarás tus sufrimientos –dijo el caballero de oro.

-No me voy a dejar matar así como así –dijo Mark adoptando una posición de combate. Hyoga recordó la facilidad con la que le había esquivado en su primer ataque, saltando por encima de su cabeza.

Entonces Candy que salió a duras penas del sopor que la invadía gracias a su férrea voluntad, observó a Haltoran y a su madre desmayados a ambos lados. No podía mover los brazos ni las piernas porque los anillos giratorios continuaban encadenando sus extremidades, y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Mark que captó su presencia. Se observaron por un instante y ambos enamorados sin dejar de observarse mutuamente con intensidad, vertieron algunas lágrimas al unísono. Entonces Hyoga captó lo mismo que Mark, un poderoso cosmos que provenía de lo alto. Candy y ambos hombres miraron hacia arriba y una forma difusa envuelta en un manto de luz flotaba lentamente sobre la cabeza de Mark emitiendo un leve tintineo que parecía ir en aumento.

-No, no es posible –dijo Hyoga con preocupación- eso…eso es….

-Una sirge –dijo Mark tan asombrado o más que su rival y su esposa.

Entonces la sirge emanó un chorro de luz que partió de la misma bañando a Mark con su luz. Hyoga corrió hacia Mark antes de que la unión entre ambos se llevara a cabo.

"Si le permito combinarse con la sirge, será poco más que invencible" –pensó apresuradamente mientras de su puño extendido, una ráfaga de aire helado voló hacia Mark mientras pronunciaba unas palabras fatídicas, de ordinario, para los rivales del imbatible santo dorado.

-Polvo de diamantes –exclamó con fuerza creyó ver acompañando a la gélida corriente de hielo un majestuoso cisne blanco, que volaba armoniosamente en pos del ataque de Hyoga, lanzando sus cantos normalmente tenidos por postrera expresión de algo o indicio de algo fatídico e inevitable.

Entonces Mark fue alcanzado por el rayo de luz.

-No, Mark, noooo, no –gritó Candy desgarradoramente. Aquello estaba torturando la mente de Hyoga, pero no podía distraerse induciéndola al sueño como antes, porque Mark podría aprovechar para fusionarse con la armadura. No obstante ya era tarde. El polvo de diamantes rebotó contra la luz dorada y retornó a su lanzador, provocando una furiosa ventisca que aulló durante unos instantes y que Hyoga pudo detener a duras penas para impedir que dañara a Candy y a los demás. No obstante, había sido rechazado hacia atrás y había terminado por desatender a su rival. Cuando volvió a centrarse en el combate, Mark se había despegado del suelo, volando como una flecha hasta la armadura, que fue a su encuentro. Finalmente Mermadon con nosotros tres a cuestas, y el coche conducido por Brown con Natasha en el asiento trasero, conseguimos llegar hasta la mansión. Brown frenó en seco, asustado cuando Mark casi se nos echa encima atraído por el cosmos de la sirge. Mermadon nos protegió solícitamente cosa que era de agradecer, porque el calor del aura de Mark nos pasó muy cerca. Me acordé entonces de Ikki, el caballero del Fénix que solía acostumbrar a lanzar ataques tan fulgurantes y fuertes como aquello, basados en su dominio del calor y el fuego.

Elevamos la mirada hacia la armadura en forma de águila. Y entonces ocurrió algo confuso y extraordinario. Mark se detuvo en el aire quedándose inmóvil, mientras la sirge que había frenado su marcha, considerablemente, y seguía aproximándose hasta Mark, se separaba en varias piezas, que volaron en direcciones opuestas, con un sonido metálico. Lo que hasta hacía un momento habían sido parte de una rara y elaborada escultura metálica, que representaba la forma de un águila algo abstracta, de alas desplegadas y porte desafiante, se transformaban en petos, hombreras, perneras, glebas o guanteletes que se iban ajustando en torno al cuerpo de Mark a una velocidad frenética y con una exactitud increíble movidos por una mano invisible o una fuerza desconocida que Candy y los demás testigos de aquel prodigio no alcanzábamos siquiera a imaginar como ni cual sería. Mientras Mark giraba frenéticamente sobre sí mismo, en cada evolución que realizaba en mitad del aire, iba recibiendo un nuevo componente de la armadura, que revestía completamente su cuerpo de metal, hasta que finalmente las alas se ajustaron sobre su espalda, perfectamente sujetas, e integradas en la coraza, como si hubieran formado un todo indivisible siempre, con la plancha de metal que las había recibido, y el yelmo en forma de cabeza de águila se asentaba sobre sus sienes. Sus largos cabellos negros no quedaron recogidos ni aprisionados bajo el casco, si no que continuaron sobresaliendo por su borde inferior. La sirge refulgía con un extraño brillo azulado, ante la mirada sorprendida y aliviada de Mark, y no tenía ningún adorno o relieve a diferencia, de las llamativas y recargadas armaduras de oro, verdaderas obras de orfebrería. Mark dio una voltereta en el aire y fue bajando lentamente hasta el suelo posando las plantas de sus botas en la hierba sin hacer ningún ruído. Candy estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión que aquello le causó en su ánimo, pero aguanto y conteniéndose, se obligó a continuar mirando. Entonces murmuró en voz baja:

-Era cierto, era cierto.

Poco después el poder hipnótico de los anillos de Hyoga, la fueron induciendo a un profundo sueño nuevamente, ante el que no pudo resistirse, quedándose profundamente dormida en unos instantes.

A pocos metros de allí, yo había descendido de Mermadon y estaba ayudando a Annie a bajar. La muchacha temblaba ligeramente y sus dientes castañeteaban. Anthony se apeó de la espalda de Mermadon con un ágil salto y contempló atónito la dramática escena que estaba desarrollándose delante de nosotros.

-Se….ha puesto esa armadura o ella lo..ha hecho por él –estaba tan aturdido y confuso que no sabía que manera de ambas, era la más exacta e idónea para describirlo- Lo que decías Maikel, es verdad –añadió mirándome atónito.

8

El combate entre ambos hombres era inminente. Se estudiaron tratando de hallar los puntos débiles de cada uno. Hyoga observó con desprecio a Mark y le espetó:

-No eres más que un advenedizo. Aunque la sirge te haya aceptado nuevamente, no podrás utilizarla como es debido.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo Mark notando como la armadura se ajustaba como una segunda piel en torno a su cuerpo. Hyoga entrelazó sus dedos y levantó ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras su cosmos se desataba formando bellas y vaporosas espirales. Entonces Hyoga descargó su poderoso ataque contra Mark. Un rayo de hielo partió de sus nudillos mientras Mark se concentró. En vez de irradiar iridium, un bello cosmos azulado nació de sus hombros, espalda y brazos. Adelantó la palma de la mano izquierda y rechazó el polvo de diamantes como si nada. El rayo de hielo rebotó contra su mano y retornó a Hyoga que a punto estuvo de alcanzarle y que esquivó de un grácil y portentoso salto. Yo no salía de mi asombro al presenciar el espectacular combate.

-Ha…ha rechazado el ataque de Hyoga como si nada –dije enmudeciendo de asombro.

Entonces Annie al divisar a Haltoran, Candy y Helen atrapadas por unos anillos de hielo circulares corrió despavorida hacia ellos para intentar liberarlos. Me tiré en plancha intentando detenerla, pero Annie me esquivó con agilidad y moviendo los brazos y llorando se dirigió hacia donde estaban los tres aprisionados.

-Annie –gritó Anthony saliendo en pos de ella. Yo estuve a punto de golpearme contra el suelo de no ser por Mermadon que me recogió al momento evitando que rodara por tierra.

-Mermadon –grité al robot- tienes que detenerla. Si el polvo de diamantes la alcanzará podría matarla.

Hyoga no tenía ninguna intención de dañar a la muchacha, pero estaba tan concentrado en derrotar a Mark que no distinguió como la joven se interponía en mitad de la lucha.

El caballero de Acuario alzó las manos y gritó de pronto:

-Ejecución de la aurora.

Los rayos dorados emergieron de sus manos hacia Mark, pero en ese mismo Annie se situó en medio. Su vestido azul se enredó entre las altas hierbas que crecían en el jardín y que aun el jardinero de los Legan no había tenido tiempo de segar, pero Mermadon que estaba al quite se abalanzó hacia ella para protegerla. Mark dio un grito y se lanzó hacia la muchacha. Antes de que el robot pudiera darle alcance para escudarla con su cuerpo, Mark ya la había rescatado. En esos instantes Candy abrió lentamente los ojos lo mismo que Helen y Haltoran. El efecto hipnótico de los anillos de hielo de Hyoga estaba perdiendo fuerza y desapareciendo gradualmente, pero aun continuaban aprisionados. Entonces Haltoran miró hacia arriba y lanzó un grito:im

-Mark, está….volando y lleva a Annie en brazos.

Haltoran intentó denodadamente librarse del círculo de hielo y se debatió tan desesperadamente hasta que consiguió evadirse de sus ataduras. Candy le imitó pero era difícil romper el anillo de energía. Entonces Haltoran sacó el cortador láser con el que arreglara la pierna de Mermadón cuando le encontraron dañado y con aquel lamentable aspecto y trató de romper los recios círculos de energía. Candy se removía inquieta dificultando los intentos de Haltoran por soltarla.

-No te agites tanto Candy o no podré liberarte –dijo Haltoran aplicando la hoja de luz contra las ataduras de energía de Hyoga. Al hacerlo se desprendían multitud de chispas y fogonazos que Haltoran evitó a duras penas.

-Mierda –masculló- es más resistente de lo que parece.

Candy miraba hacia el cielo. No sabía si llorar o emocionarse, pero la visión de Mark enfundado en aquella armadura y surcando los cielos con su amiga Annie, a la que Mark sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura le pareció algo hermoso e indescriptible. La sirge brillaba levemente y sus alas metálicas completamente desplegadas, permitían a Mark planear por el aire a una velocidad increíble. Pero lo que más nos llamaba la atención eran las elaboradas alas que refulgían como el oro y en cuya superficie alguien había esculpido delicados relieves simulando el plumaje de las mismas.

Annie no se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo y Hyoga le miraba incrédulo y azorado porque su ataque había estado a punto de darle de lleno a Annie. En lugar de eso impactó contra Mermadón justo en el momento en que Mark sacaba a la muchacha de allí. Mermadón recibió el impacto de la Ejecución de la Aurora quedando congelado y totalmente inmóvil.

Hyoga detuvo su ataque sorprendido.

-No, no pretendía poner a la chica en peligro –musitó débilmente y apagando su cosmos de nuevo.

Haltoran terminó por liberar a Candy de su cautiverio y se dirigió a continuación hacia Helen pero no fue necesario. Hyoga extendió la mano izquierda y haciendo un gesto hizo que el anillo se desvaneciera. Helen recobró también la consciencia y al notar que se podía mover corrió hacia Candy a la que abrazó.

-¿ Estás bien hija mía ?

Candy asintió y entonces Haltoran se encaró con Hyoga.

-Maldito canalla, como le pase algo a mi esposa –dijo mientras miraba inquieto y nerviosamente hacia Mark que continuaba evolucionando entre las nubes.

-No temas –dijo Hyoga mirándole de soslayo- Mark ya tiene pleno control de la sirge y enseguida bajará.

Entonces Haltoran lanzó un puñetazo hacia Hyoga que se giró levemente y detuvo el brutal directo de Haltoran con la mano izquierda ligeramente cerrada.

-No hagas tonterías –dijo el caballero con un deje de cansancio- no tenía ninguna intención de herir a tu esposa, pero se puso en medio.

-Yo sí que te voy a quitar de en medio. Has intentado matar a mis amigos y a mi mujer, maldito canalla –dijo forcejeando con Hyoga, pero sin conseguir desplazar su mano enguantada ni un milímetro.

Hyoga se cansó de aquello y le levantó por el aire aferrando su puño que hasta ahora se limitaba a sostener con sus dedos que envolvían los nudillos de la extremidad de Haltoran y le lanzó por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás, pero Haltoran que tenía una agilidad similar a la de Mark, consiguió caer de pie.

8

-Socorrrooo –gritó Annie sujetándose con fuerza contra el pecho de Mark, presa del pánico al contemplar la elevada altura a la que Mark estaba planeando.

-No te pongas nerviosa –advirtió Mark con serenidad a su amiga- Annie. Enseguida tomaremos tierra.

Mark plegó las alas que parecieron responder a una orden mental suya y el caballero del Aguila bajó en picado pero con suavidad intentando no asustar ya más de por si a la atemorizada muchacha.

Mark activó su cosmos para hacer que la armadura perdiera velocidad y poco a poco la tierra se fue haciendo más grande y cercana hasta que finalmente Mark tocó tierra flexionando las piernas y levantando algunas briznas de hierba a su alrededor. Entonces soltó a Annie que continuaba cogida de su cuello, y con los ojos cerrados. Temblaba y su cinta roja se le había desplazado ligeramente debido a los vaivenes que había realizado y a los que había sometido a Mark al removerse, debido al miedo que la había invadido al descubrir, que estaba volando, junto con Mark. Había experimentado la misma sensación cuando su esposo la rescatara del caballo desbocado al que Neal puso en fuga al lastimarle con un trozo de espuela oxidada, gracias al jetpack que entonces llevaba a la espalda y remontándose con ella por el aire. Annie al sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies, pateó para asegurarse de que era verdad y no era producto de su imaginación. Entonces fue derecha a Haltoran al que estrechó entre sus brazos. Ambos esposos se fundieron en un largo beso. Candy corrió hacia Mark y también le abrazó palpando la voluminosa y gruesa coraza que le envolvía. Hyoga parecía contrariado por haber puesto tantas vidas inocentes en peligro de forma tan innecesaria. Aquel proceder a él mismo le resultaba inadmisible, pero no podía desobedecer a Atenea.

-Apártate de él Candy –dijo Hyoga furioso- tenemos que resolver esto.

-No –dijo ella tercamente- no permitiré que le hagas daño. Candy le miró furiosa con sus ojos de esmeralda impresionando de nuevo a Hyoga con su valor.

Mark se dirigió a él espetándole:

-Vuelve al Santuario y dile a Atenea que no represento ningún peligro. Yo no quería esta armadura, si no vivir con tranquilidad, pero veo –dijo exhalando un suspiro- que eso es imposible.

Hyoga le contempló como si hubiera perdido la razón y se dispuso a continuar luchando. Las espirales plateadas de su cosmos se desataron de nuevo flotando etéreas e irreales en el aire. En esos momentos llegó el automóvil de Natasha, deteniéndose justo delante de Hyoga y todos nosotros que le contemplábamos expectantes. Haltoran estaba cargando munición perforante en su MP-5 dispuesto a atacarle aprovechando que el caballero estaba distraído o eso le pareció, porque el fino oido del joven hizo que se girase inmediatamente y se encarara con Haltoran de nuevo:

-Mantente al margen Haltoran –volvió a repetirle- esto no va contigo.

-Yo creo que sí –dijo Haltoran rabioso porque casi había dado de lleno a Annie con su ataque- has estado a punto de matar a mi esposa y da la casualidad de que Mark y Candy son mis amigos.

No voy a consentir que…

Annie se echó en brazos de Haltoran protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

Mark continuaba enfundado en la armadura con Candy y Helen a su lado. Helen no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado, pero por encima de su miedo y sus dudas estaba la seguridad de los suyos. Hyoga pareció dudar. No podía lanzar sus ataques en medio de toda aquella gente, porque sin duda lastimaría o mataría a algunos de los que estábamos allí presentes.

-La sirge no te pertenece –dijo Hyoga señalándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha- la has robado de el Santuario, atrayéndola con tu poder.

Candy se encaró furiosa con Hyoga y trató de pegarle, pero Mark le cerró el paso levantando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿ Cómo te atreves a acusar a mi marido de nada ?, encima que estás intentando matarle.

Entonces Mark la interrumpió secamente diciendo:

-No te entrometas en esto Candy –dijo Mark observando sus manos enguantadas- si es por eso, estoy dispuesto a devolverla, pero sabes que estás mintiendo Hyoga. Esta armadura –dijo señalando hacia el peto de la misma- ha venido hasta a mí desde Grecia, y ya me había olvidado de ella y hasta del Santuario.

Hyoga se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos rubios que le caían desde la tiara que ceñía en las sienes y luego cruzó los brazos sobre el torso diciendo:

-Eso que estás comentando, podría tener visos de veracidad –dijo- pero mucho me temo que no tienes pruebas para respaldar lo que dices.

-Te las habría proporcionado si en vez haber intentado matarme, hubieras decidido hablar antes de nada –dijo Mark visiblemente molesto. Caminó con soltura pese a que la armadura debía pesar bastante en comparación incluso con las elaboradas y recargadas homónimas de oro y las alas que emergían de su espalda se movían a cada paso que daba desprendiendo brillos aureos que arrancaron exclamaciones de admiración en todos nosotros. Hasta Hyoga parecía extasiado e incluso por un momento era como si hubiera olvidado el verdadero motivo de su viaje hasta allí. Hyoga se retiró la tiara que ceñía su cabeza y la mantuvo contra su costado derecho bajo el brazo. Suspiró y dijo entornando los ojos:

-Iré a Grecia y me pondré en contacto con Atenea para intentar hacer que reflexione y revoque la orden que nos ha dado a los principales caballeros dorados, hasta que tengamos pruebas fehacientes de lo que sostienes, pero –se detuvo y dándonos la espalda nos miró de soslayo y añadió algo que nos heló la sangre en las venas- ella me ordenó que te matase.

Natasha dio un respingo y le preguntó a su marido en susurros:

-Atenea, ¿ se refiere a la diosa griega de la guerra ?

Anthony la observó con sus ojos azules y asintió levemente sin saber si era la respuesta correcta. Pese al miedo y al temor que nos invadía a todos, de que aquello terminara en tragedia, la curiosidad nos mantenía allí. Quitando a Candy, Haltoran y Mark, y si acaso yo, que algo conocía de aquella historia, el resto ignoraba completamente lo que era aquello y que significaba.

-No será necesario Hyoga –dijo una voz femenina autoritaria que provenía de detrás de nosotros, que nos sobresaltó de inmediato. Pero lo que más atrajo nuestra atención fue la misteriosa e intensa luz que envolvía con calidez y bienestar, que podíamos sentir flotar en el ambiente, cada una de aquellas frases. Nos giramos al unísono y allí la vimos por primera vez, yo por lo menos. Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de una imposible tonalidad morada avanzó hacia nosotros. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco de tirantes hasta los pies, cuya vaporosa y sedosa falda ocultaba por completo. A penas producía sonido alguno al caminar y en su mano izquierda portaba un largo báculo de oro, o por lo menos esa impresión saqué, rematado por un recargado círculo. Sus ojos eran verdes y muy grandes y expresivos y su cabellera hendía el aire en derredor. Un aura brillante comparable a la luz solar la envolvía. Su expresión era dulce y afectuosa. Tenía que ser ella. Mermadón intentó realizar su análisis, pero Haltoran depositó una mano en su antebrazo derecho y dijo:

-Cállate Mermadón, no digas nada.

El robot asintió. La bella mujer avanzó hasta Hyoga que se arrodilló de inmediato clavando la vista en tierra hasta Mark, que permanecía de pie ante la sorda ira de Hyoga que no podía tolerar que Mark permaneciese irrespetuosamente erguido ante la diosa, pero Saori, percibiendo su cólera, posó su mano derecha en el hombro de su caballero. El santo dorado que estaba postrado ante Saori crispó los puños enguantados con rabia, pero cuando Saori le habló, lo que le dijo hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran de asombro:

-Perdóname querido Hyoga, por haberte utilizado.

Hyoga alzó la vista sin comprender. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Saori caminó hasta Mark que no entendía nada y Candy que había observado con temor la poderosa energía que la joven emanaba se apretó con fuerza contra Mark. La joven diosa realizó una reverencia a ambos y tomó de repente las manos de Mark y de Candy entre las suyas:

-Y perdóname tú también querido Mark –dijo la joven con un deje de arrepentimiento que a Mark le sonó del todo auténtico, aunque continuaba sin comprender nada.

Hyoga se irguió de un salto y dijo mirando a Atenea:

-Señora, pero si vos, me ordenastéis que…..

Saori lanzó un suspiro. Le irritaba sobremanera que sus caballeros la tratasen de forma tan ceremoniosa y artificial. Sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Hyoga, por favor, llámame Saori. No me gustan las lisonjas aunque sea la encarnación de Atenea.

Dejó de hablar y miró a Candy que había enmudecido. Sus ojos de esmeralda la contemplaban con estupor y miedo. Mark le había hablado de ella, pero creía que era una leyenda, o que Mark le contaba aquello siendo todo fruto de su imaginación. Pero cuando vislumbró a la hermosa joven tal como Mark se la describiera, cabellos morados, ojos verdes y muy expresivos, con el báculo en la mano e irradiando una cálida luz, se atrevió a romper su silencio preguntando titubeante:

-¿ E…eres….Saori….? ¿ no….es cierto ?

La joven asintió. Candy retiró sus manos, aunque el contacto con la piel de la diosa se le había antojado tan humano y de carne y hueso como el de cualquiera de los que estábamos allí. Dudando de su cordura, Candy preguntó:

-¿ Por qué ordenaste a ese hombre –dijo clavando una furibunda mirada en Hyoga- que matara a mi esposo ?

Saori se irguió. Era un poco más alta que ella. Tenía un porte noble y regio. A su lado los Legan parecían meros aficionados o plebeyos. Saori se tomó unos instantes antes de responder a la sorprendida y enojada Candy y dijo:

-Lo lamento profundamente, pero era hora de despertar a la sirge, la armadura que recubre el cuerpo de Mark, tu marido.

Hyoga creyó haber oído mal y preguntó con cierto resentimiento:

-¿ Y para eso me hiciste creer que era imperativo acabar con él ?

Saori asintió nuevamente. Se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos morados que parecían moverse dotados de vida propia y dijo apesadumbrada, entornando sus grandes ojos e inclinando la cabeza:

-Lo siento, de verdad, que lamento haber tenido que hacer algo así, pero tenemos un enemigo muy poderoso –dijo mirando a Mark, como si buscara su aprobación en lo próximo que iba a decir- un enemigo que no vacilará ante nada ni nadie y ante el que puede que ni los caballeros dorados puedan hacerle frente.

Saori se recogió el vestido tirando ligeramente de la falda hacia arriba y andando por el jardín. Se detuvo frente a una frondosa encina en la que un pequeño coatí blanco y negro la miraba cómicamente con sus ojos ribeteados de negro. Saori esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y extendió las manos, invitando al pequeño animal a que se le aproximara. Clean bajó presuroso por el tronco del árbol y saltó a los brazos de la joven que lo arrulló acariciándole la cabeza y haciéndole carantoñas en las orejas y entre los ojos. Clean dejó escapar un murmullo de satisfacción. Candy observó extrañada. Entonces vio como dos lágrimas furtivas corrían por las mejillas de la bella muchacha.

-Siento tener que pedirte esto Mark –dijo la mujer mientras Clean procuraba afanosamente el que continuara prodigándole atenciones, rozando la palma de su mano derecha con la cabeza. Saori recordó un pequeño perro que su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido le había regalado con motivo de su sexto cumpleaños. Desde que le fue revelada su verdadera identidad, como encarnación de la diosa Atenea, aquellos momentos felices se habían esfumado como nieve al sol.

Candy temiéndose lo peor se adelantó hasta ella y le dijo furiosa:

-No, no –dijo negando vehemente y con ira- sea lo que sea lo que vas a proponerle, ya de antemano, nuestra respuesta va a ser no.

Estrechó a Mark con fuerza contra su pecho, pero Mark pareció mostrar cierto interés en cuanto Saori iba a relatarle.

En ese momento, la sirge emitió una resonancia enigmática y muy rara. Un sonido tintineante, como de campanillas que iba en aumento, parecía brotar desde el interior de la armadura. Entonces una luz envolvió a Mark y la sirge vibró levemente. De improviso, sus piezas se despegaron del cuerpo de Mark asustando a Candy que se apartó, despavorida, cuando el peto de la sirge estuvo a punto de impactar en su rostro, pero enseguida se acercó a su esposo, y ciñó la cintura de Mark con sus brazos. Todos miramos atónitos, como los componentes de la sirge se iban distanciando de Mark elevándose por encima de nuestras cabezas. Entonces se atrajeron entre sí y produciendo un sonido metálico, las piezas parecieron entrechocar estrepitosamente, pero fueron encajando armoniosamente, creando la figura del águila que divisáramos atravesar el cielo, envuelta en una estela de luz. La armadura, completamente irreconocible en su forma original bajó lentamente a tierra como si un hilo invisible la sostuviera y alguien la dejara caer con cuidado a tierra. Ante nuestro asombro se posó mansamente en la hierba, permaneciendo inmóvil.

9

Mark le pidió a Candy que guardara silencio por unos instantes. Entonces Saori comenzó a hablar, pese a las protestas de Candy y Annie que a duras penas pudieron acallar sus respectivos maridos.

-Siento de corazón el haber tenido que ordenar a Hyoga que te quitara la vida, pero si no hubiéramos creado el suficiente peligro para ti Mark, la sirge no habría reaparecido nunca. En tu cuerpo se alberga la sustancia más poderosa del Universo, probablemente el único vestigio que queda en toda la Tierra, Mark. La esfaira, lo que vosotros habéis dado en llamar iridium, fue lo que atrajo a la armadura hasta aquí. La sfaira formó el universo, mediante el big-bang.

Mark notó como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. ¿ Qué clase de enemigo podía inquietar tanto a Atenea y a sus caballeros, como para que se hubiera visto abocada prácticamente a pedirle ayuda a él precisamente ?

Mark se rascó la frente y dijo contemplando a la armadura con recelo:

-Si tus caballeros dorados no han podido o podrán hacerle frente, no veo que yo vaya a triunfar donde ellos van a fracasar de todas todas –dijo mirando de soslayo a Hyoga aunque sin pretender ofenderle.

-¿ Cómo te atreves a menospreciarnos ? –preguntó Hyoga iracundo, pero un ademán de Saori le hizo enmudecer.

-Cállate Hyoga, por favor –dijo con voz cansada- es como él ha sugerido. No podréis con él, de hecho, ningún caballero de oro podría hacer nada o tener alguna posibilidad de salir airoso del combate contra ese enemigo.

-No sería la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un dios –dijo Hyoga herido en su amor propio y poniendo los brazos en jarras, despectivamente.

Saori depositó a Clean entre los brazos de Candy. El mapache pareció entristecerse cuando la joven dejó de acariciarle. Contempló a Niké, el báculo que la acompañaba casi siempre y dijo sentándose en una silla que Helen hizo traer para ella:

-No se trata de un dios. Es un hombre, pero tan poderoso y malvado, que esta vez la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos es aun peor de todas las que hemos afrontado hasta ahora.

Dorothy interrumpió en ese momento la conversación. Traía una bandeja de plata entre las manos sobre la que reposaba un juego de té con algunas tazas y un variado surtido de pastas dispuestas en una fuente redonda. Le ofreció una taza a Saori, que sonriendo la tomó entre sus manos. Luego fue sirviéndonos a todos sin cambiar su amable expresión ni por un solo instante. Mermadón intentó ayudarla, pero la sirvienta negó amablemente aduciendo:

-No te preocupes Mermadon, yo me encargaré.

El robot asintió y dijo con voz meliflua:

-Como guste señorita Dorothy.

Era tal la naturalidad de aquella amable reunión, a la que hasta Hyoga se había sumado como si nada, que me pregunté sorprendido si alguien de los que allí estábamos concebía la enormidad de estar tomando el té con la reencarnación de una diosa de la mitología griega y uno de sus guerreros, o sencillamente lo habían asumido sin más, sin concederle mayor importancia de la que cabía atribuirle. Después de haber conocido a cuatro crono nautas, un robot mayordomo y ahora un caballero de oro y una diosa, aparte de un sinfín más de cosas, a aquellas alturas, ya les daba igual lo inaudito que aquello pudiera resultar, por lo menos en mi opinión.

Entonces Saori, que parecía muy relajada y distendida fuera del lóbrego y tenebroso ambiente del Santuario, recobró su habitual alegría y alborozo, o por lo menos se mostró más contenta de lo habitual y nos fue contando como si hubiéramos sido amigos de siempre la relación que le había ligado con Mark y quien era ella o que función desempeñaban sus caballeros, para luego pasar a describirnos minuciosamente, quien era ese supuesto y temible adversario que ponía en peligro la estabilidad de todo el planeta.

Cuando terminó de narrar la apariencia del temible ser, Mark volvió a preguntar a Saori porque estaba tan convencida de que él triunfaría donde otros supuestamente habían fracasado.

-La sirge no es una armadura común Mark –dijo Saori apurando el contenido de su taza. Entonces Dorothy acudió cuando la joven le hizo gestos para que la llenara de nuevo y escanció con cuidado el humeante te que bullía en el interior de una tetera de plata.

Saori contempló la armadura que reposaba sobre la hierba, sin haber vuelto a mostrar signos de actividad o de querer moverse nuevamente.

-Las armaduras de diamante, se crearon en los comienzos del Universo, recibiendo toda su fuerza y poder desde el primer momento, cuando este nació de una fuerte y gran explosión primigenia, Mark. Son tan poderosas, que ningún caballero que la haya portado ha sido derrotado jamás en combate.

Candy bebió su taza de te y masticó una pasta en forma de corazón que saboreó complacida. Era de coco, uno de sus sabores preferidos que degustó con delectación. Estaba sentada junto a Mark y las manos de ambos esposos, permanecían enlazadas apoyadas displicentemente sobre los apoyabrazos de las mismas, y preguntó con reconvención a Saori:

-Pero si la orden del Diamante fue erradicada por sus delitos,

¿ cómo es que las armaduras y los miembros de dicha orden fueron destruidos ?

Saori se fijó en Candy. Su determinación y coraje hacían que le hubiera caido simpática desde el principio, sobre todo por la respingona nariz sobre la que destacaban algunas pecas que le daban un toque de distinción, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Candy experimentaba animadversión y recelo hacia ella, sobre todo después de que Hyoga hubiera intentado acabar con la vida de Mark.

-Las armaduras optaron por separarse de ellos, en respuesta a sus crímenes y desmanes. Si no, jamás hubieran podido ser vencidos, como tan acertadamente afirmas, Candy –dijo Saori.

Luego decidieron desintegrarse arrojándose contra los acantilados de un cabo de Grecia, el cabo Sunion.

-¿ Eh ? –preguntó Annie dando un respingo creyendo haber oído mal, ¿ dices que las armaduras tomaron una decisión ? ¿ cómo es que….?

Saori se acomodó en la cómoda silla tapizada de cuero y movió las manos azorada. Pero decidió no ocultar nada. Después de todo, ya conocían su identidad y la del caballero de oro que permanecía a su lado. Hyoga se había quitado la armadura guardándola en su arca. La caja era maciza, pesada y de paredes gruesas que mostraban detallados relieves esculpidos con precisión y talento en sus costados, representando símbolos y temas alusivos al símbolo de Acuario. Saori se alisó los pliegues de su falda y dijo apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras reclinaba el codo sobre la mesa camilla. A Anthony le pareció un gesto muy humano e indolente para quien se suponía que era una diosa reencarnada.

-Las armaduras de cualquier caballero están vivas y pueden….bajo ciertas circunstancias muy particulares, adoptar un comportamiento o determinación que juzguen adecuada, como haría cualquier persona.

-Pero yo no soy ya un caballero –dijo Mark pasando el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su esposa, que le observaba con temor y cierto resquemor –es extraño que la armadura haya venido hasta mí desde tan lejos, para protegerme.

-Tú lo has dicho Mark –intervino Hyoga que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el pecho- pero da la casualidad de que las armaduras del diamante, no pueden ser obtenidas, aun pasando el estricto entrenamiento de caballero que se requiere para ser digno de portarlas –Hyoga calló un momento y desenvolviendo un pastelillo de caramelo espolvoreado con azúcar se lo comió con parsimonia. Era algo paradójico. Un hombre que había tratado de matarle, departía ahora con él, con tranquilidad como si nada. Una familia aristocrática, dos viajeros del tiempo, un caballero de oro y una diosa era una combinación que no se daba todos los días precisamente.

-Da la casualidad, de que las sirges eligen a sus propios portadores –dijo Hyoga moviendo la cabeza para sacarse un rizo rubio que amenazaba con entrarle en el ojo derecho. Por eso, Atenea –dijo mirando a Saori que estaba observando como Silvia la gata de los Legan se paseaba entre sus piernas maullando suavemente- nunca fue muy partidaria de utilizarlas, porque a veces escogían hombres de dedicación poco clara.

-¿ Y cómo es que la que…se supone que me designó a mí como su caballero, sobrevivió entonces ?

Saori volvió a reclinar su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento y dijo levantando las palmas de las manos en un gesto de ignorancia:

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera yo, tengo las respuestas. Quizás, la sirge consideró que al menos una de ellas, debería sobrevivir, por si algún día se hacía necesario su poder.

Hyoga observó la hora en un reloj que se divisaba desde toda la propiedad. Era un hermoso y privilegiado lugar, una finca inmensa que tenía un gran lago interior rodeado de un frondoso bosque. La torre almenada tenía montado un carrillón en su parte superior y el reloj lanzó cinco sonoras y armoniosas campanadas que se extendieron flotando por Lakewood.

-¿ Cómo habéis podido llegar hasta aquí ? –quise saber picado por la curiosidad. Los almendrados ojos de Atenea me miraron. Sentí un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, miedo, tranquilidad, calma, desasosiego, pero una calidez plácida y cordial envolvía a aquella misteriosa mujer.

-Empleamos una variante de vuestras cápsulas temporales –dijo la joven. Entonces recordé la fundación Grad, y el conglomerado de empresas que su difunto abuelo le había legado y con las que mi extinto imperio económico, había tenido tratos y cerrado grandes negocios en más de una ocasión.

-Pensé que…utilizaría sus poderes –dije calándome el sombrero sobre la frente. Había visto rondar por allí a Clean y me pareció mirar mi sombrero con morboso placer. Sabía que en cuanto me descuidara aquel haría mi enésimo cubrecabezas perdido y probablemente destrozado.

-No –dijo Atenea- el esfuerzo por defender la Tierra me dejó agotada después de nuestras últimas batallas y me incliné por esta solución. Nuestra llegada ha sido completamente discreta, nadie más descubrió nuestra presencia aquí.

Entonces se puso en pie. Miró fijamente a Mark y le formuló una pregunta que a Candy se le antojó más helada que el más feroz de los ataques del caballero de Acuario.

-Mark, ¿ aceptarás el gran favor que voy a pedirte ? puede que la supervivencia de este planeta recaiga a partir de ahora mismo en tus manos.

Entonces Candy se levantó violentamente. Golpeó el mantel de la mesa camilla con fuerza y algunas tazas tintinearon y otras rodaron volcando su contenido. La fuente con pastas estuvo a punto de caer resbalando por el mantel, hacia el suelo, pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a precipitarse por el borde de la mesa hacia la hierba. Todos nos fijamos en Candy, apenados y disgustados:

-No por favor –dijo ella estrujando la tela del mantel entre sus dedos sudorosos. Algunas lágrimas mojaron sus nudillos y las falanges de sus dedos- no me lo quites de nuevo. Envía alguno de tus caballeros. Pegaso o Ikki podrían ocuparse mejor que él.

Saori se estremeció. Al parecer Mark le había narrado previamente cuanto nos estaba contando.

Saori depositó sus manos blancas y firmes sobre los hombros de la joven rubia. Enjugó sus lágrimas con dos dedos y dijo delicadamente, consciente del dolor de la muchacha:

-No le obligaré a hacerlo, si no lo desea, pero a donde tiene que ir, solo puede llegar él. Ni siquiera yo, con todo mi poder podría permanecer allí más que unos pocos minutos. Y mucho menos mis caballeros. No es porque perdieran la vida o siquiera temieran sacrificarla. Aunque llegaran, serían automáticamente devueltos a su lugar de origen, esto es, la Tierra.

Entonces Saori observó el viento meciendo las hojas verdes de los árboles que formaban un frondoso techo de vegetación sobre el lago cercano. La luz del sol se filtraba por entre ellas formando arabescos y complicados dibujos que reverberaban sobre las aguas y la hierba mecida ligeramente por las ráfagas de aire.

-Si no intervenimos, ese hombre extenderá su poder sobre el mundo como un manto de oscuridad y ninguna época se verá libre. No le interesa únicamente controlar el futuro si no que en su megalomanía quiere dejar su impronta en todas las épocas y eras para además no tener asomo alguno de rebeldía ni de posibles enemigos.

-¿ Cúal es ese lugar ? –preguntó Mark- hablas como si estuviera en otro planeta, o algo así.

Saori suspiró. Dos mariposas volaban muy cerca la una de la otra posándose sobre los cabellos de Saori como si fueran lazos. Por un momento sintió envidia de Mark y de Candy, de las vidas sencillas y anónimas de la gente corriente. Si Seiya y ella pudieran quizás algún día…..pero sabía perfectamente que eso era una quimera irrealizable. Entonces rió quedamente y la pareja de insectos remontó el vuelo continuando su cortejo hacia otras zonas menos concurridas del jardín. Azaleas y amapolas salpicaban el manto verde de vegetación que cubría enteramente todo Lakewood.

-Ese sitio se le conoce….como Neo Verona y es una pieza clave, fundamental en la estrategia de dominio global, Mark.

Candy notó como si se marease. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Las sienes le zumbaban. Ya había escuchado esa expresión ominosa y desagradable en boca de un hombre que llevaba un uniforme negro con una calavera descarnada de macabra sonrisa e inscrita dentro de un círculo. Aquel día el Hogar de Pony fue atacado por varios de aquellos hombres.

-¿ Qué te ocurre Candy ? –preguntó Annie preocupada y abrigándola con un chal que llevaba en la mano porque creía que tal vez se había enfriado.

-No, no es nada –dijo Candy tratando de sonreir- es un ligero desvanecimiento, pero estoy bien –Mark la miraba con preocupación y angustia. Pero había algo más que le causaba aquella angustia que no se atrevía expresar o dejar entrever.

Mark se quedó de piedra al oír aquel nombre Neo Verona, un nombre que conocía muy bien.

Saori reclamó la atención de Mark diciéndole en tono serio y pasando su vista en derredor por todos nosotros:

-Mark, tengo que confesarte algo en privado. Espero que tu familia y tus amigos lo entiendan.

10

Aquella noche Candy se apretó contra su esposo aferrándole con tanta energía que le clavó sin querer sus uñas en la piel.

-Cariño, no me aprietes tanto –dijo besándola en los cabellos- no voy a irme.

Pero Mark no era muy convincente fingiendo estados de ánimo o disimulando sus sentimientos. Aunque aquella tarde no habíamos podido escuchar cuando Mark y Saori hablaron a solas en privado, en el templete donde departiera también con el presidente Wilson en condiciones muy parecidas, intuíamos que Saori le había revelado algo tan nefasto y espantoso, que aunque simulara haberse negado, ya presentíamos que no era así, que había aceptado ir a ese misterioso enclave que le había perturbado con solo oir su enigmático y evocador nombre.

Neo Verona. Pero aquella ciudad no estaba en ninguna otra parte de la Tierra, ni tan siquiera en otro tiempo. Se hallaba más allá de las eras, de los confines del espacio y los eones. En otra dimensión. Por eso Saori había insistido tanto y había urdido aquel absurdo plan de asesinarle, para que la sirge que aun permanecía en el jardín, bajo el porche totalmente plegada en forma de águila reapareciera.

-Me estás mintiendo –dijo ella con un deje de miedo y angustia en su voz, que también se plasmaban en sus bellos ojos. Le abrazó con fuerza y Mark, sabedor de que era inútil engañar a la privilegiada intuición de Candy asintió y dijo:

-Tienes razón Candy, no me agrada tener que ir, pero lo que me contó…..-se interrumpió. La luz de la luna entraba a través de los cortinajes alumbrando el lecho de ambos esposos. Candy estaba realmente hermosa bañada por la luz del astro.

-Con todos los esfuerzos que hemos tenido que realizar para consumar nuestra felicidad, después de cuanto hemos hecho para estar juntos –sollozó- ahora viene otra desconocida amenaza a separarnos nuevamente.

-Lo sé cariño –dijo Mark pesaroso mientras tiraba de la manta para arroparla porque en su nerviosa agitación la había desplazado hacia abajo –pero no tengo otro remedio. Lo que me ha contado….hace que no puede ignorar esa amenaza.

-Piensa en nuestros hijos –dijo Candy mirando con temor hacia la puerta. Al otro lado del pasillo, en el cuarto contiguo en camas separadas dormían ambos hermanos en una espaciosa y ventilada habitación. Habían vuelto de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Eliza y Tom sin sospechar nada. Y ahora reposaban plácidamente sin tener el menor conocimiento que se fraguaba en el cuarto de sus padres, a tan solo unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Precisamente por eso –dijo Mark intentando contener las lágrimas y hundiendo su rostro en los sedosos cabellos de su esposa- si no voy hasta allá, la maldad de ese hombre convertirá la tierra en un cementerio. Y no solamente en el futuro. Si no en todas las épocas.

Se acurrucó contra su esposa. Ahora era él el que la tomaba fuertemente contra sí. Entonces con voz tomada por la emoción dijo:

-Escúchame bien, cariño. Voy a referirte cuanto hablamos esta tarde a solas, Saori y yo. Para que comprendas que no hay otra alternativa posible.

11

Saori se sentó en la balaustrada de mármol, justo en el mismo lugar en el que el recientemente fallecido Wilson habló a Mark para rogarle que interviniera en una situación similar para preservar la estabilidad del mundo. Contempló el techo abovedado del sencillo y funcional pero acogedor edificio y cruzó los dedos sobre la rodilla izquierda.

-Sé que ese lugar, te trae muchos recuerdos –dijo la diosa mientras un ruiseñor se posaba junto a ella y empezaba a entonar un melodioso trino.

Mark asintió. Igualmente, aquel templete ponía en marcha el mecanismo de sus recuerdos. Le había contado a la joven cuanto le había acontecido desde su primer viaje en el tiempo hasta que su ajetreada vida pareció centrarse, hasta que de nuevo los embites del destino, la agitaban nuevamente trayendo nuevas perturbaciones a su pequeño mundo que creyó ya asegurado para siempre.

-Si no me haces caso Mark –dijo Saori clavando en él sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes- todo esto desaparecerá. Marienne, Maikel, Candy, Helen, todo. No será solamente el futuro, Mark.

Mark se contempló las venas de las muñecas. La sustancia anaranjada que al parecer había provocado el big-bang bullía en su torrente sanguíneo. Saori le tomó la mano y dijo:

-No puedo obligarte a que vayas hasta allá –dijo la joven pesarosa, por tener que obligar a Mark a tener que dejar su existencia plácida y merecidamente ganada- pero no hay otra alternativa.

-¿ Nadie más tiene este poder mío ? –se preguntó Mark con voz queda y la mirada perdida.

Saori negó con la cabeza.

-Y además precisamente allí, a Neo Verona –dijo arqueando las cejas. Su frente dibujó algunas arrugas que desaparecieron cuando las cejas de Mark volvieron a su posición de reposo.

Dio la espalda a Saori y acodó sus antebrazos en la balaustrada de mármol que circundaba el perímetro de la estructura bajando la cabeza y agachándose sobre el pretil. Sus cabellos negros remansaron sobre sus hombros y se deslizaron a lo largo de su rostro.

-¿ Neo Verona ? ¿ por qué Neo Verona precisamente ?

La sfaira se consumió enteramente cuando produjo el big-bang, pero una pequeña parte de su estructura sobrevivió. Una porción de la misma vagó por el espacio adherida a un cometa durante eones, puede que desde el comienzo del Universo.

-Y fue a caer en la Tierra –dijo Mark exhalando un suspiro y haciendo un mohín de desagrado- y es lo que precisamente, tengo dentro de mí, ¿ no es eso ? –preguntó a Saori mirándola de soslayo.

-Efectivamente Mark –admitió ella, pero otra porción también logró sobrevivir yendo a parar a ese lugar, Neo Verona.

El enemigo ha logrado descubrir su ubicación exacta y ahora hará todo lo posible por recobrar ese material. Si lo consigue, el mundo estará condenado a la oscuridad.

-No veo como podría cruzar el espacio que media entre las dimensiones –dijo Mark siguiendo con la vista a un vencejo que volaba rápidamente y a poca altura sobre el campo cercano en pos de su presa- nadie vivo, excepto yo, podrían alcanzar según tú, esa dimensión.

-Sí, pero ese hombre, empleará algo que no lo está.

Mark observó a Saori con perplejidad y dijo:

-Explícate Saori.

Saori caminó por el templete. No podía permanecer estática durante demasiado tiempo. La inmovilidad y la incertidumbre sobre todo crispaban sus nervios.

-Es un genio de la robótica y la cibernética. Empleará robots para llegar hasta allí y peinará toda Neo Verona hasta dar con la sfaira sin reparar ni en el coste material ni humano. No se detendrán ante nada. Y Cuando la tenga, en su poder, ni tú podrás detenerle.

-¿ Iridium contra iridium ? –preguntó Mark. Acabaría venciendo. Domino su uso como arma a la perfección.

-Ahí está lo terrible –dijo Saori advirtiendo que aun no le había contado a Mark todo, por un despiste. Sonrió. Hasta las diosas, o por lo menos su parte humana, continuaban errando o cometiendo despistes.

Pero entonces su encantadora sonrisa desapareció de sus labios tan repentinamente como se había formado en ellos y Mark cogiéndola por los hombros le preguntó escamado por el repentino cambio de expresión en su semblante:

-¿ Qué ocurre Saori ? ¿ que estás intentando decirme ?

Saori se zafó de las manos de Mark y caminó hacia el centro del templete para decir algo que Mark temía intensamente:

-Se trata de antimateria. La única sustancia capaz de derrotarte, Mark, y contigo, las esperanzas de este mundo.

12

La esfaira se había dividido en luz y oscuridad, tan pronto como estalló dando origen al Universo tal y como hoy lo conocemos. Una parte, el iridium, que representaría la luz, fue a parar a la Tierra. La otra, la antimateria, la oscuridad cayó en Neo Verona.

Y la hora del enfrentamiento final se aproximaba. La batalla que dirimiría la suerte del Universo. Candy escuchó apenada y sin atreverse ni a moverse, siquiera a respirar. Entonces dijo de repente exclamando ansiosa:

-Llévame contigo, por favor Mark.

Mark se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y dijo:

-Lo siento mi amor, pero no puede ser. La dimensión inter temporal no tiene nada que ver con la que media entre las eras de nuestro tiempo. Viajar a otra dimensión es muy peligroso. Podrías disolverte como azúcar en agua y no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Entiéndelo. Esta vez, no puedes venir conmigo.

-Pero, pero ¿ y tú acaso saldrías vivo de una locura semejante ?

Mark se puso tenso y los recuerdos volvieron a él con tal intensidad que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo para disimular ante Candy su abrumador y melancólico estado de ánimo. Entonces Candy lo entendió de sopetón:

-Has estado ya allí, ¿ verdad ? se trata de eso.

Mark asintió a regañadientes. Nada escapaba a la sagacidad de su bella esposa.

-Neo Verona –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- no, no, voy a dejarte ir esta vez, no.

Entonces Mark la abrazó sorpresivamente y la miró con ojos brillantes. Candy se impresionó. Nunca antes había presenciado una mirada así, tan limpia y dulce en su esposo. Entonces se sobrecogió. Era la misma mirada que la enamorase hacía ya tantos años cuando le conoció en la colina de Pony, flotando envuelto en la preciosa y apacible aureola de luz que tanto le tranquilizara. Evocó su titubeante conversación, sus gestos torpes e indecisos, hasta que la sangre brotó haciendo que se desmayara. Y cuando recobró la consciencia ya no estaba. Sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de besarle. Unió sus labios a los de él besándole con fuerza:

-Te quiero Mark, jamás dejaré de quererte, jamás.

-Ni yo, amor mío –dijo Mark.

Se tendieron en la cama para amarse. Cuando terminaron, faltaba poco para el alba. Entonces Mark se vistió rápidamente y lamentó lo que había tenido que hacer. Cuando besó a su esposa le había inducido una pequeña paralización que haría efecto media hora después, justo cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, empleando su poder. Le repugnaba hacer algo así, pero no había tenido más remedio. La despedida habría sido tan dolorosa que probablemente nunca habría podido partir.

-Perdóname amor mío –musitó a Candy mientras le besaba en los rizos rubios y se los removía con cariño- pero no he tenido otra opción. Cuando despiertes, ya no estaré aquí, pero regresaré, regresaré como sea, lo juro.

Le dejó una carta en la mesilla. Rogó porque cuando retornaba, si es que retornaba, Candy no le odiara demasiado por hacer aquello.

Después se asomó al cuarto de sus hijos abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado. Contempló a Marienne que crispaba sus pequeños puños en torno al dobladillo de la sábana y sonreía, tal vez por efecto de algún placentero sueño. La besó en los cabellos, idénticos a los de su madre.

Luego se acercó al lecho de Maikel y removió sus cabellos tan negros como los suyos y dijo mientras intentaba que sus lágrimas no delataran su presencia allí, procurando que no cayesen sobre su hijo.

-Adios Maikel. Papá volverá pronto. Cuida bien de mamá y de tu hermana mientras no estoy.

El chico se agitó levemente. Bostezó estirando los brazos formando una v sobre su cabeza y volvió a dejarlos en reposo para alivio de Mark, que creyó que se había despertado.

Luego salió al exterior. No hacía frío. Se adivinaba por los brillantes rayos solares que rasgaban el cielo rojizo y tachonado de nubarrones negros y anaranjados que iba a ser un espléndido y radiante día.

Entonces justo cuando se disponía a encender el poder del iridium, percibió una presencia a su espalda. Se giró y vio a su suegro político, acercándose con pasos firmes que resonaban levemente sobre las baldosas del porche, con la pipa en los labios, y enfundado en un batín de seda con franjas rojas.

Se aproximó lentamente y dijo quedamente:

-Buena suerte hijo –le dijo abrazándole afectuosamente.

Ernest se había enterado porque había vuelto antes de trabajar y había decidido entrar por otra parte de la finca, por un acceso poco utilizado pero que aun se empleaba porque le venía más cerca. Justo cuando estaba pasando junto al templete divisó a Mark y a Saori conversando e inadvertidamente escuchó la conversación, no por una malsana curiosidad sino porque la sugerente y profunda voz de la muchacha le decían que empleando aquel tono estaba revelando a Mark algo trascendental y muy importante.

-Lo sabes entonces –dijo Mark con voz triste.

-Sí, pero no temas, no me opondré. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Intentaré que las lágrimas de tu esposa, a la sazón mi adorada hija adoptiva, y las de mi bella mujer, y madre política tuya no inunden nuestra mansión.

Mark asintió. Entonces Ernest le asió por el antebrazo. Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano fuertemente.

-Prométeme que regresarás de una pieza, muchacho.

-Lo juro Ernest. No os defraudaré, tengo una familia maravillosa de la que ocuparme.

-Cuídate hijo y ven pronto. Candy, tus hijos y nosotros, Helen y yo y tus amigos te necesitamos.

Mark asintió y sonriendo se giró para empezar a correr. Entonces la armadura, en la que no había reparado hasta entonces, flotó lentamente en el aire y se alojó en su arca, que Hyoga le había traído por encargo de Saori. En un principio Hyoga creyó que sería para guardar la sirge con objeto de traerla de regreso al Santuario. Mark había intentado ponérsela pero le fue imposible desplazar una sola pieza de su lugar. El águila que formaba en reposo estaba formada por varias piezas que permanecieron firmemente agarradas las unas contra las otras, formando aquella bella efigie un poco abstracta de un águila con las alas plegadas en reposo. Intentó levantarla, pero le fue imposible a pesar de toda su fuerza de despegarla siquiera unos pocos centímetros del suelo. La sirge había comenzado a tintinear y a expeler un brillo muy leve pero llamativo que recorría toda su bruñida superficie. Entonces la armadura levitó lentamente y colocándose en la vertical del arca se guardó dentro. Mark cerró la tapa herméticamente esperando que pudiera levantarla y saltar en el tiempo con aquella mole cuadrada, portándola a su espalda. También llevaba su antigua arma de asalto plegada. Se preguntó si no se fundiría junto con la armadura y puede que él, en el peligroso viaje hacia otra dimensión. Aquella vez había alcanzado Neo Verona de pura casualidad, por chiripa.

Pasó los brazos por los correajes de cuero que estaban asidos al arca para facilitar su transporte. Habría sido más sencillo ponerse la armadura, pero la sirge no se comportaba igual que las armaduras de bronce, plata u oro. Había estirado varias veces de la cadena que abría la tapa del arca, decorada con águilas en relieve y motivos y bajorrelieves diversos, pero sin resultado alguno. La tapa del arca se abría, pero la armadura se negaba a salir.

Suspiró. Se despidió de Ernest agitando la mano y echó a correr, mientras el iridium empezaba a mezclarse con el aire que respiraba en grandes bocanadas y de forma ansiosa. Suponía funestamente que no volvería a sentir el azote del viento en su cara. El resplandor iridiscente que tanto cautivara a Candy emergió de su piel. Muy pronto se tornó más ligero que el aire, permitiéndole volar. Cuando alcanzara la estratrosfera, activaría el iridium para saltar en el tiempo, rumbo hacia Neo Verona, o quizás hacia ninguna parte.

13

Un hombre de piel cetrina y cabellos blancos observaba con sus malévolos ojos inyectados en sangre su imperio. Se mesó la larga barba blanca que caía en cascada sobre su pecho, mientras las puntas de sus bigotes cuidadosamente recortados y cuidados temblaban levemente, agitado por una malvada y placentera sensación de triunfo que le embargaba. Un muchacho y una muchacha estaban ante él, desmayados, e inermes sólidamente atados con fuerza a sendos postes de madera con cadenas, mientras hombres cubiertos con cascos de hierro y que esgrimían puntiagudas y afiladas espadas similares al gladius romano, les vigilaban estrechamente. El hombre envuelto en negros ropajes se movía ágilmente a pesar de su aparente fragilidad. Dos puntos negros como ascuas de luz nadaban en unas cuencas amarillentas denotando una inteligencia expecional. Sus ojos estaban ribeteados de negro y un mechón de pelo blanco colgaba sobre su frente macilenta. Al fondo, se podían vislumbrar lo que parecían los restos de dos grandes muñecos inanimados de aspecto masculino y femenino, que se abrazaban aun, mientras una nave roja, permanecía destrozada a los pies de lo que parecía una bota descomunal. Un poco más lejos, los mismos enmascarados que vigilaban a los dos muchachos inconscientes, estaban destrozando con cortadores láser un panel rojo con una forma como de Z. El hombre sonrió con delectación y no faltó mucho para que estentóreas y rugientes carcajadas inundaran la ominosa atmósfera de lo que parecía ser un almacén o una bóveda subterránea de descomunales dimensiones. A su lado, una figura embozada en un hábito y con una horrible expresión que haría temblar al más valiente observaba con ira a su rival. Un militar que permanecía rígidamente cuadrado ante el hombre de las largas barbas blancas. Su cabeza estaba totalmente desligada del cuerpo y flotaba libremente. Su semblante también era horrible. Portaba un monóculo sobre su ojo izquierdo y tenía un pequeño bigote terminado en puntas atusadas y erizadas que se unía a una pequeña barba finamente recortada, que bordeaba el perímetro de su mandíbula. El cuerpo del ser estaba cargado de condecoraciones y medallas y de sus lustrosos correajes pendían un largo sable de caballería y una pistola de factura alemana que pocas veces utilizaba, aunque cuando lo hacía era con mortal y probada eficacia. El hombre que parecía comandar a las otros dos seres, conocía perfectamente la rivalidad y el odio que se tenían entre sí y extendiendo ambos brazos dijo con voz tronante:

-Ya basta, supongo que no empeñarán el día de nuestra victoria definitiva.

Miró hacia el militar y dijo con voz autoritaria:

-Conde.

Luego miró al otro y añadió:

-Barón.

El mencionado barón bajó la cabeza iracundo. Su semblante estaba formado por dos mitades, masculina y femenina que hablaban al unísono, entremezclando sus voces en un siniestro coro que ponía los pelos de punta al que le escuchaba hablar.

El barón extendió la mano a regañadientes, hacia el conde y este, lo mismo hizo, con idéntica reticencia. Finalmente estrecharon sus manos en un apretón poco firme y motivado.

-Así me gusta. Ahora que hemos conseguido doblegar a nuestros malditos enemigos, ya nada podrá detenernos.

El barón de expresión adusta y torva aferró su tridente con su mano pálida y casi se diría que cadavérica. Un mechón de pelón perpetuamente fijo y lacio le caía sobre ambas mitades del rostro.

-Pasen a la siguiente fase de la operación –dijo su jefe señalando hacia un gigantesco robot que aguardaba en la penumbra siendo puesto a punto por un ejército de ingenieros y técnicos, supervisados por científicos.

-Encuentren esa antimateria y tráiganmela. No importa si esa Neo Verona debe de ser arrasada hasta los cimientos. No regresen sin ella. Les va en ello sus miserables vidas.

-Barón Ashura, conde Broken, partan de inmediato. No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto. Nuestra conquista del planeta debe de ser total, para que nadie pueda oponérsenos –dijo con cierta desazón al evocar en un sueño, a una muchacha de cabellos azulados, ojos verdes y largos ropajes flotantes que portaba un báculo dorado y que podía poner en peligro sus demenciales sueños de dominación y de gloria desmedida.

14

Las campanas de la catedral mayor de Neo Verona sonaron dando ocho campanadas. Juliet que dormía aun rebozada en las sábanas se estiró y su mano rozó a tientas, algo que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Había alcanzado una carpeta con documentos que había estado ojeando hasta tarde, y que había depositado en la mesilla antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Entonces la carpeta como consecuencia del imprevisto manotazo se precipitó al suelo de baldosas de mármol, y volando de su interior emergió una fotografía en color que aterrizó a sus pies. La esbelta muchacha de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de color miel se agachó para recoger la carpeta, aun sumida en los efectos del sueño y reparó en la fotografía que reposaba ante ella. Juliet la tomó con mano temblorosa al reconocer al hombre que figuraba en ella. Los rasgos masculinos y marcados de un joven la observaban desde el retrato. Sus pupilas negras miraban con gesto triste pero altivo, hacia la cámara, mientras los largos cabellos de azabache caían en hebras que brillaban débilmente sobre sus hombros. El joven llevaba puesta una indumentaria que jamás antes había presenciado ni en Neo Verona ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Una cazadora de cuero negro, y unos vaqueros azules y muy desgastados, y calzaba una especie de mocasines blancos como de goma. Pero ella no podía saberlo. Contempló la foto con dedos temblorosos. Entonces vertió algunas lágrimas que empaparon la superficie de la imagen. Y un nombre acudió a su memoria, mientras abrazaba la foto contra su regazo:

-Mark, Mark, ¿ dónde estarás ahora ? ¿ que estarás haciendo ?

¿ habrás vuelto a tu mundo nuevamente ?

La chica lanzó un hondo suspiro. Aun, pese a haber conocido a Romeo, continuaba sintiendo algo especial por aquel joven extraño e ignoto. Se puso un bata de seda sobre el camisón y se asomó a los ventanales de su departamento. Contempló con una sonrisa lánguida el torrente de edificios de mármol de la monumental ciudad cuyas elevadas torres parecían querer alcanzar el cielo rivalizando con las cúpulas de los monumentales palacios ducales o pertenecientes a las grandes casas nobles de la ciudad. Neo Verona, la perla del orbe, habían cantado los más eminentes poetas y dramaturgos. Por el cielo volaban raudos y veloces grandes pegasus, caballos alados que muy pocos podían permitirse el lujo de tenerlos y cuidarlos, y normalmente solo al alcance de los grandes y privilegiadas clases nobles de la ciudad. Evocó el momento, en que caracterizada de Odín acompañó a Romeo en un vuelo que les llevó por encima de los tejados de la ciudad a los grandes bosques circundantes a la misma. Cuando su amado le preguntó si había volado alguna vez dijo que aquella era la primera vez, pero le había mentido. No era cierto.

Había recorrido el cielo, inicialmente, remontándose por él, no a lomos de un pegasus, si no en los brazos de Mark, envuelta en aquel calor iridiscente que aun evocaba con un escalofrío. Se había enamorado de él, pero tuvo que dejarle marchar, porque él a su vez, amaba a otra mujer, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar muy alejado de allí. Entonces un tumulto en la calle le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Una patrulla de carabinieris, la policía militar y política se llevaban detenido a un hombre al que habían sorprendido, pegando carteles con consignas contrarias al gran Duque, el padre de Romeo que gobernaba despótica y tiránicamente la hermosa metrópoli conocida en todo el orbe por su amor al arte poético y escultórico y por sus grandes teatros y colosales escenarios. Pero era un lugar triste y sórdido, manejado con puño de hierro por un hombre siniestro y hambriento de poder.

Recordó que Mark le había nombrado una ciudad de la antigüedad de su mundo. Rebuscó entre sus recuerdos, pese a que evocar a Mark le causaba un hondo pesar y esbozó una delicada sonrisa al conseguir triunfante rescatar el ignoto nombre del fondo de su memoria.

-Roma –dijo con voz trémula y añadió- si le das la vuelta, invirtiendo el orden de las letras surge una palabra maravillosa y evocadora: amor.

Miró la foto. Nuevas lágrimas la mojaron. Entonces recordó que tenía una cita con Romeo, pero que ya no sentía tantos deseos de acudir a la misma.

15

Los hombres estaban en tensión, silenciosos, y con el ceño fruncido. Bajo los cascos de acero, las expresiones de cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, no dejaban lugar a duda alguna. Rand observó con disimulo a Luke Darros, un gigantón que embutido en su armadura de kevlar manoseaba constantemente una sobada baraja de poker con la que se entretenía de vez en cuando, entre misión y misión haciendo solitarios. En otra esquina del comportamiento sumido en penumbra Oliveros Grandschester, un muchacho que apenas contaría diecisiete años estaba nervioso porque aquella sería su primera misión de combate. A Rand no le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacer de ama de cría de un mocoso, pero la guerra se había llevado lo mejor de la juventud de Esperanza y las FCA no están en disposición de rechazar a nadie ni hacerle ascos a cualquiera que fuera capaz de empuñar un arma y dispararla. Rand Oberon se asomó a través de una de las minúsculas ventanillas practicadas en la pared de acero del transporte aéreo, pero no logró distinguir nada. En ese instante, una mano menuda se posó en su hombro. Se giró lentamente y se encontró frente a los ojos grandes y expresivos de Cinthia Donell, una joven de veinte años morena que recogía sus cabellos en una cola de caballo.

-Ahí no vas a distinguir nada muchacho –le dijo su camarada mientras le tendía una lata de refresco que Oberon aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza- pero están ahí, te juro que están ahí.

Rand se encogió de hombros y dijo desabridamente:

-No sé que decirte Cindy –no sería la primera vez que los pilotos de Stormbringers meten la pata hasta el fondo y no encontráramos nada.

Cinthia comprobó que su kit médico funcionara probando a monitorizar sus constantes vitales. El aparato respondió adecuadamente y asintió satisfecha guardándolo en su mochila.

Pero por otra parte tampoco era tan mala perspectiva. Pese a ser un veterano, lo mismo que Luke y ella, el bajar ahí a enfrentarse con esas cosas le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta. Si el enemigo no estuviera allá abajo sería mucho mejor. Cinthia que había compartido multitud de misiones con él, y otras vivencias que habían hecho de los tres auténticos amigos, casi podía leer la mente de Oberon como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Ya sé que esperas que no estén ahí para no tener que luchar –dijo la muchacha revisando los cargadores de su rifle láser- y no te lo reprocho. Yo, si te soy sincera, también preferiría que fuera así, pero siento tener que ser una aguafiestas. Mira, ahí está –dijo la muchacha apoyando su rostro en la ventanilla. Luego se apartó para que su amigo pudiera vislumbrarlo también.

Rand volvió a pegar su frente contra el cristal blindado del ojo de buey del transporte aéreo y esta vez lo distinguió. A unos veinte metros allá abajo, se podía ver diseminados los restos azulados y esparcidos por una amplia área de la nave extraterrestre, que ardía aun levemente. A través de los grandes boquetes que presentaba el destrozado fuselaje se podía intuir el interior quemado y convertido en un verdadero caos. Se preguntó que impulsaba a aquellos seres a morir tan lejos de su hogar, si es que lo tenían y entendían el verdadero concepto que por lo menos para un humano como él significaba. Meneó la cabeza y esta vez fue él el que verificó que las G-25 expansivas estuvieran en su sitio, en la canana que le fajaba en bandolera el pecho.

El sirviente robótico Gray Endell, arrancó los potentes motores del CT-8, el tanque de ferramica, que ocupaba casi todo el comportamiento de carga del transporte. El incursor rojo, que así se llamaba la nave extendió su tren de aterrizaje y una voz proveniente de la cabina de mando, advirtió a los soldados que se prepararan:

-Caballeros, es la hora Que tengan buena caza –dijo el capitán Mitchell, veterano piloto militar.

El Aguijón Rojo se posó con un poco de estrépito sobre el suelo, haciendo que todo el espacioso interior vibrara transmitiendo algunas vigorosas y molestas sacudidas a la escuadra de cuatro hombres. Todos estaban acostumbrados, pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era el novato, cuyo rostro se había tornado del color de la ceniza. Luke se ocuparía del novato procurando instruirle si se podía, en el combate porque estaría más pendiente de protegerle que de otra cosa.

-Aprende cuanto puedas –le gritó con su vozarrón por encima del zumbido de los motores del CT-8. Curiosamente, el blindado de asalto era más ruidoso que el propio incursor Rojo.

-Y procura no cabrearme o ponerme en peligro o te mandaré de una patada en el trasero de vuelta a la base, ¿ estamos Grandschester ?

El joven asintió nervioso. Casi tenía más miedo del gigantesco Darros que del enemigo.

Entonces el portalón de popa se abrió con estrépito. La pesada puerta acorazada gimió sobre sus goznes y se abatió hacia abajo para que los soldados y el CT-8 pudieran bajar. La luz diurna azotó sus ojos haciendo que se deslumbraran por unos breves instantes, ya que sus ojos se habían habituado a la semipenumbra del compartimiento de carga. Primero bajó el CT-8. Gray maniobró los controles y el blindado de treinta toneladas y armado con dos cañones lásers gemelos descendió pesadamente del Incursor Rojo golpeando la tierra con su panza y levantando algunas salpicaduras de tierra que se colaron en el interior del transporte. Luego, Rand bajó lentamente oteando el terreno y seguido por Cinthia. La compuerta se cerró con un suspiro neumático y el equipo de asalto se internó en la espesura. Estaban en una zona desértica en la que no obstante crecían frondosos y ubérrimos oasis. Rand meneó la cabeza. Pensar que el planeta se llamaba Esperanza….cuando casi la habían perdido por completo.

Soltó un suspiro. La armadura de placas adaptada de la que la policía de las metrópolis del planeta empleaba era poco menos que efectiva. De hecho era casi como ir desnudo, pero la 1º sección de la Compañía Fénix, o sea la suya, no estaba por la labor de enfundarse las pesadas corazas que los chicos del laboratorio de base Aquila habían comenzado a fabricar para las fuerzas de defensa planetaria, a partir de la tecnología capturada a los alienígenas. Serían más recias y protegerían mejor, pero era como lastrarte los pies con plomo o cemento. Mejor así. Si no podías escapar de los veloces vipones o de los letales chaser, seres zancudos que podía cubrir una distancia imposible con unas pocos pasos eras hombre muerto. Te freía con una descarga de plasma y ahí terminaba todo. Un número más en una larga y sangrienta guerra inconclusa que se libraba por todo el planeta.

El CT-8 avanzaba realizando un ruido horroroso. Pero daba lo mismo. Encontraran lo que encontraran lo liquidarían igualmente sin remisión, sin piedad. Los únicos prisioneros que se hacían eran los comandantes que viajaban a bordo de los cruceros y acorazados alienígenas y que podían tener vital información para el avance de las investigaciones científicas. Rand observó las huellas de las anchas cadenas del tanque que debería apoyarles. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si eran de utilidad. No sería el primero que había visto arder delante de sus ojos alcanzado por un impacto directo de plasma pesado o de gauss.

-Espero que no sean fantasmas espaciales –dijo Darros riendo entre dientes y asuntando al joven y principiante soldado a su cargo- esos bicharracos si que son duros de verdad.

Y no era para menos la prevención que el curtido Luke sentía hacia aquellas criaturas. Llamaban fantasmas espaciales a unos humanoides de tres metros de altura, cubiertos de largas y siniestras capas de tonos oscuros que flotaban sobre el suelo y que mostraban voluminosas y prominentes cabezas de las que sobresalían antenas con las que lanzaban ondas cerebrales capaces de matar por mero contacto al incauto que se situaba en su radio de alcance o destruir su mente y obligarle a cumplir sus órdenes. Se habían dado ya demasiados casos de hombres que habían matado a sus propios compañeros, tras ser controlados por aquellos seres. Afortunadamente, si se podía calificar así, no había demasiados o eso o preferían dejar el trabajo sucio a lo que debían considerar como carne de cañón, por ejemplo los vipones u hombres serpiente y los chaser. Rand prefería no tener que encontrarse con nadie, pero sabía que eso era algo muy poco frecuente. Casi siempre quedaba alguno vivo después de los derribos. Los fuselajes de sus naves eran demasiado duros como para explotar o no proteger a alguno de sus tripulantes.

El CT-8 giró su torreta para efectuar un barrido con sus sistemas de detección. Nada. Hasta el momento no habían detectado nada. Las pantallas de radar de sus equipos portátiles, emplazados en la muñequera de su uniforme tampoco habían registrado nada aun.

Rand hizo gestos a su compañera, pero daba igual ser sigilosos o no. Probablemente, los supervivientes de la nave enemiga ya habrían captado el monstruoso ruido que los motores de fisión del tanque producían. Soportaban los decibelios gracias a que el casco que cada uno de ellos llevaba, tenía un sistema de protección que bajaba los decibelios de cualquier estruendo que pudieran percibir, pero sin dificultar la audición suficiente como para comunicarse debidamente. "En la guerra es fundamental poder escuchar, ver y hacerse entender" le habían repetido constantemente en la academia de la base, durante su breve y apresurado entrenamiento como soldado de las FCA, las Fuerzas Contra Alienígenas. Entonces el radar portátil de Cinthia emitió un leve pitido y un punto amarillo parpadeó en el mapa del terreno que mostraba la micropantalla integrada en su equipo de rastreo.

-Tengo una lectura, -dijo la muchacha con voz neutra- enemigo a las doce, a unos cien metros.

Rand enfocó su equipo hacia donde la joven había referido y un número 1 parpadeó en la pantalla de su equipo emitiendo un leve pitido. Entonces Rand enfocó la vista y le divisó. Un ser grotesco, amorfo, que parecía salido de un relato de terror de Lovercraft se movía pesadamente, gruñendo, escrutando, percibiendo todo a su alrededor. Tenía tres ojos sobre lo que podríamos describir con un exceso de bondad o de imaginación como cara o faz y grandes garras semejantes a las ramas de un árbol caduco o marchito se extendían hacia delante. El ser se movía rápida y ágilmente sobre sus dos patas fuertes y musculosas. Resplandecía con un leve tono lechoso imprimiendo la huella de las plantas de sus pies que se hundían en el suelo arenoso.

-Es un alucionoide –dijo el joven soldado apartando un mechón de su pelo castaño que le caía sobre los ojos- y está buscando una marioneta.

Los soldados llamaban marionetas a los humanos que tenían la desdicha de ser paralizados por el temible ser. Si el alucinoide lograba sus propósitos, avanzaba rápidamente de grandes zancadas y esgrimiendo sus garras, terminaba con la vida del incauto que se había dejado atrapar o sorprender por su fulgurante y sorpresivo ataque. Proyectaban sus ataques mentales por medio de ondas como los fantasmas espaciales, gracias a sus tres ojos, pero con todo eran mucho menos temibles, sabiendo como enfrentarse a ellos, que los fantasmas espaciales.

Entonces Rand extrajo una G-25, una granada de fragmentación y le quitó el seguro. Contó hasta cinco y retrajo el brazo hacia atrás. Descargó la granada ante la expectación contenida de sus compañeros, que describió una parábola y cayó a los pies del ser. El alucinoide se detuvo sorprendido y observó hacia abajo, preguntándose seguramente, quien había osado atacarle o era tan poco cuidadoso como para haberse metido entre sus patas de forma tan insensata al alcance de sus garras o de sus ondas mentales. El ser observó extrañado el pequeño objeto cónico y rugoso, en cuya estructura titilaba débilmente una luz que indicaba que el detonador estaba armado. Cuando el alucinoide comprendió de que se trataba, si es que llegó a hacerlo, se produjo una explosión que le destrozó por completo. El ser moribundo lanzó un rugido que heló la sangre en las venas del novato, pero que a sus compañeros le sonaba como música celestial. Rand contempló los restos despanzurrados del extraterrestre que agonizaba en un charco de líquido purulento en el que estallaban pequeñas burbujas que reventaban al contacto con el aire. Rand suponía que debía ser su sangre o algo parecido. Se preguntó si aquellos seres tendrían corazón, tal y como los seres humanos entendían. La pequeña unidad continuó su avance. Al rato, un disparo de plasma rebotó en el blindaje del carro de apoyo. El G-8 movió su torreta hacia la derecha de donde había provenido el disparo y los cañones gemelos escupieron algunas ráfagas de fuego laser. Gray había ajustado cuidadosamente los controles del visor de puntería y cuando la cruceta del colimador coincidió sobre el cuerpo del vipón, las veloces y luminosos haces de luz partieron de los cañones impactando en el desdichado ser que ardió hasta consumirse, lanzando un grito de agonía. Luego, mientras de la tremenda herida que se abría en su armadura pectoral empezaron a desparramarse algunas vísceras, el ser se tambaleó y cayendo sobre su único pie que le permitía desplazarse, soltó el arma y su cuerpo quedó tendido entre la arena, convertido en un hobillo informe. Gray hizo avanzar el tanque y las orugas aplastaron parte de la cola del vipon seccionándola. Rand apartó los ojos con asco, porque aun no se acostumbraba a aquello, pese a las misiones que tenía a su espalda y las bajas enemigas en su haber y continuó caminando. Los ojos de reptil le contemplaban fijos, sin vida y de sus fauces semiabiertas pendía la lengua bífida mientras sus garras intentaban contener las vísceras que se le salían, pero en vano. Había muerto en el momento en que el que el fuego láser del G-8 había atravesado su cuerpo de parte a parte. Cinthia no sintió ningún remordimiento. Hacía una semana, los vipones habían arrasado un pequeño emplazamiento agrícola en Sirtis, uno de los continentes de Esperanza, matando a casi toda la gente, pacíficos colonos que nunca habían disparado un solo tiro. Los soldados poco pudieron hacer, excepto tomarse cumplida venganza. Entonces lo divisaron. Los restos de la nave enemiga, que las FAC habían designado como caza, por su cometido semejante al de los Stormbringers, aparecieron ante sus ojos. Grandschester señaló la destartalada y ajada estructura, en la que aun permanecían intactas, las dobles puertas que daban acceso al interior de la nave. Observada desde arriba adoptaba vagamente la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Aquellas pequeñas y veloces naves eran utilizadas como interceptores de modo parecido o correlativo a lo que vendrían a ser los cometidos de los cazas humanos. El tanque avanzó lentamente adentrándose entre los amasijos de hierro del caza extraterrestre , oteando, vigilando para impedir sorpresas. El suelo metálico estaba alfombrado de cadáveres enemigos, restos de maquinaria alienígena y materiales pegajosos y viscosos acerca de cuya composición era mejor no preguntarse. La puerta principal se abrió con un gemido neumático y los cuatro precedidos por el carro blindado, penetraron en una espaciosa sala central. A los costados y en frente se alzaban otras tres puertas que daban a otras tantas dependencias. La del frente era la sala de mando de la nave, a la izquierda estaba el compartimiento de los motores y a la derecha lo que se podía designar como almacenes o dependencias de comida, normalmente humana. Entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala de mando y dos vipones les salieron al paso, chasqueando sus lenguas, que silbaban horriblemente. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre mostraban una espantosa expresión, similar a la de los ofidios del planeta, pero aun peor.

-Cuidado –gritó el novato Grandschester lanzándose en plancha para protegerles mientras apretaba frenéticamente el gatillo de su rifle láser, abatiendo a uno de los vipones que salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza de las ráfagas de luz que le impactaron en la cabeza y en el brazo derecho. El ser se tambaleó moribundo yendo a parar sobre el destrozado sistema de control del caza alienígena que se realizaba mediante órdenes mentales a través de un casco especial que dirigía los sistemas del aparato. El vipón expiró ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras el otro apuntó a Grandschester con su pistola de plasma. El joven soldado aterrizó a pocos pasos de distancia golpeándose contra un panel de instrumentos y magullándose el brazo derecho. Cinthia le recogió y le sacó de allí justo cuando los disparos del vipón frieron literalmente el lugar en el que hacía un momento, había estado el novato. Entonces Rand gritó a Luke que estaba en esos momentos intentando apuntar al escurridizo vipón que aun quedaba con vida, pero que parapetado tras una pared metálica derretida por el calor que invadió al caza cuando los misiles del Stormbringer que le derribó impactaron contra su superestructura, les sometía a continuo fuego.

-Pásame una química, rápido –le espetó Rand haciéndole gestos apremiantes.

Luke extrajo de su cinturón un bote con una anilla que mantenía firmemente agarrado por un mango parecido al de una cafetera. Se la lanzó a su camarada y Rand la recogió en vilo con sus dedos. Cinthia sintió un escalofrío. Si la granada química caía al suelo, el gas letal que contenía, les mataría en unos pocos segundos. La química a la que se refería Rand era una granada de gas venenoso que podía liberar su contenido de dos maneras:

La primera era quitar la anilla para soltar el seguro que mantenía al gas en su interior, que fue justo lo que Rand hizo con celeridad.

La segunda era dejarla caer. Al impactar contra el suelo, un pequeño resorte que detectaba la sacudida hacía saltar la anilla con idéntico resultado. Rand lanzó la granada y exhortó a sus compañeros con voz nerviosa:

-Al suelo, al suelo, rápido y no respiréis.

El bote fue a parar encima de una especie de tobera que servía como filtro de aire y purificador para la criatura. El gas se expandió inmediatamente con un siseo y formando una nube verdosa y maloliente. El vipón se contorsionó enroscándose sobre si mismo y agitando levemente sus garras cayó finalmente sin vida, hundiéndose en la tóxica y mortal neblina que continuaba saliendo de la granada Mark 1. Los soldados esperaron unos instantes a que la nube se fuera disipando, aunque por si acaso se pusieron protecciones anti-gas, porque se respiraban un sola partícula de aquel veneno estarían condenados. El CT-8 atravesó todo el caza y tras hacer un boquete justo donde habían estado los paneles de mando de la nave, los cuatro salieron al exterior, respirando ansiosamente bocanadas de aire, con las que llenar sus exhaustos pulmones. Desde el CT-8 llegó entonces un reporte a sus aparatos de comunicación de que el área estaba despejada. Rand suspiró y se dispusieron a recoger cuantas armas, municiones y objetos de utilidad pudieran llevarse para que los científicos los estudiaran proporcionándoles nuevas tecnologías en su lucha contra los invasores. Rand iba a felicitar al joven Oliveros que se había portado magníficamente, para ser su bautismo de fuego, cuando de repente observaron un ser alto, envuelto en ropajes carmesí y que les observaba con gesto adusto.

-Mierda –masculló Duke- es un fantasma del espacio. Nos va a triturar. ¿ No nos dijo esa chatarra de Gray que no quedaba nadie más ?

Rand apuntó su arma. Sabía que su rifle laser solo le haría cosquillas y que como desplegara sus formidables poderes mentales, podían darse por acabados. Pero había algo diferente en aquel ser. No parecía mostrar la horrible expresión que caracterizaba a los de su raza o especie, si no que parecía sonreírles y sus facciones eran hasta amables. Los fantasmas del espacio jamás se habían comunicado con los humanos, aunque podían hacerlo de forma telepática ya que controlaban a la perfección cualquier lenguaje o dialecto que se hablara en el planeta y que monitorizaban constantemente.

"Detente humano, ya ha habido bastante destrucción por hoy".

Rand se detuvo perplejo. La voz había sonado dentro de su cabeza.

"No puede ser. Me…está hablando" –pensó Rand sin reparar que el ser le leía el pensamiento.

"Es y si me permites marcharme te revelaré un importante secreto".

Sus compañeros también sentían la voz del ser en sus mentes. Cinthia sonrió despectiva y pensó dirigiéndose hacia el ser:

"Seguro. Después de lo que le habéis hecho a nuestro planeta. Después de todas las víctimas inocentes asesinadas por esta escoria".

El ser se giró lentamente. Su estatura era tal que todos tenían que levantar el cuello del todo para poder abarcar toda su envergadura al completo, con la vista. Observó a Cinthia con sus ojos rojos y sonrió despectivamente:

"No podréis ganar. Vuestra especie está condenada a menos que colaboréis con nosotros. Os ofrecemos un futuro de prosperidad, una edad de oro y en vez de eso, nos hacéis una guerra que tenéis perdida de antemano".

Oliveros preparó una granada de piña G-25, quitándole el seguro y reflexionó. Sus pensamientos llegaron con toda claridad al pavoroso ser, que con razón tenía aquel sobrenombre tan ominoso.

"Olvidas cual es el nombre que le dimos a nuestro planeta, ser. Nuestros ancestros le llamaron Esperanza, y eso" movió el brazo tan rápido que los veteranos solo percibieron un fugaz arco descrito por la mano que portaba la bomba- "es lo último que perdemos".

Le arrojó la granada. Entonces Rand gritó despavorido:

-Cubríos, cubríos.

La deflagración empujó al ser hacia atrás. Su rabia quedó patente de sobra en las mentes de los cuatro camaradas.

"Malditos seáis".

Se incorporaba para atacarles tambaleante. Aunque la granada le había herido, no le había derrotado del todo. Entonces los cañones gemelos del CT-8 escupieron fuego láser y sus haces de luz impactaron en los ojos de la criatura, que se llevó las manos como garfios a las cuencas destrozadas, chillando horriblemente. Entonces ocultó sus manos entre sus ropajes y extrajo una especie de esfera oscura que brillaba siniestramente entre sus dedos.

-Al CT-8 rápido, vamos, -gritó Rand sin tiempo para explicar a sus compañeros cual era la extraña sensación que había golpeado su mente al percibir la negra y ominosa esfera que el alienígena exhibía en sus manos.

El CT-8 era un tanque completamente automatizado, por lo que solo hacía falta un tripulante humano o robótico para conducirlo. Las funciones de recarga, disparo y conducción eran efectuadas por un potente ordenador de a bordo que solo precisaba un tripulante experto supervisándolo, para que funcionase casi de forma autónoma. Aun así, en el interior del casco blindado había espacio suficiente para acomodar a cuatro soldados, en caso de necesidad, y aquel lo era sin duda. Sin vacilar ni hacer preguntas, subieron todos por la escotilla que el robot de bruñida y abrillantada superficie les abrió rápidamente. Entraron justo en el momento en que el fantasma del espacio perdía el equilibrio y agonizaba en medio de su sangre. Sus malévolos ojos se cerraron y la esfera que esgrimía entre sus dedos largos y plagados de protuberancias brilló sumergiendo todo el paisaje circundante con una luz tan brillante como amenazadora. El CT-8 fue sacudido violentamente, pero pareció aguantar las furiosas embestidas de lo que parecía una tormenta de fuego mezclada con un viento huracanado. Antes de que el telémetro del tanque se averiase, pudieron ver por las pantallas que transmitían imágenes del exterior al supervisor del CT-8, como el aguijón rojo levantaba el vuelo a tiempo, antes de que la tormenta de fuego o lo que fuera aquello, le alcanzara de pleno. La nave de transporte no tenía ni de lejos el grueso blindaje cerámico del tanque de apoyo de la escuadra. Rand se congratuló de que no les hubiera provisto ese día de un RT-9, un tanque basado en el chasis del CT-8, que servía como artillería móvil, capaz de lanzar ocho cohetes pesados de largo alcance.

"Habríamos ardido como teas, aparte de que no tiene la capacidad del CT-8 ni su resistencia desde luego".

Rand se figuró que el piloto de la nave de transporte iría a buscar ayuda y radiaría su posición. En cuanto la extraña tormenta flamígera dejara de arreciar enviarían otro transporte en su busca.

Fuera del tanque, rugía un espantoso vendaval que arrancó de cuajo varias palmeras y arrasó las pocas construcciones que había por allí cerca. Entonces vio que Cinthia estaba temblando aquejada por una fuerte vibración. Un zumbido iba en aumento mientras un torbellino azulado que emergía desde el mismo punto en que el ser había sido abatido entre Oliveros y el CT-8 se acercaba amenazador a ellos. Rand abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó apremiar a Gray para que moviera el tanque. Pero este se negó a moverse. Los motores de fisión se habían parado y se negaban tercamente a arrancar de nuevo.

-Sácanos de aquí Gray, sácanos..-apremió Rand, mientras intentaba auxiliar a Cinthia. Entonces Luke y Oliveros se taparon los oídos. El insoportable sonido también les estaba afectando a ellos. Gray aceleró pero las grandes orugas del vehículo de combate permanecieron detenidas. Sus anchas cadenas no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-No puedo hacer nada Rand –dijo el robot moviendo frenéticamente las palancas del sistema de control manual, que a pesar de la automatización del tanque, todos ellos disponían para casos de emergencia como aquel –se ha debido desconectar la energía con estas perturbaciones electromagnéticas. Yo…

Pero no terminó de hablar. El robot cayó displicentemente sobre las consolas de control del gigantesco tanque acorazado. Después el torbellino de haces blancos y azules les envolvió completamente. Oliveros y Duke permanecían sin sentido, recostados grotescamente el uno contra el otro. Cinthia yacía en el suelo metálico del tanque inconsciente. Finalmente Gray se desconectó. Sus sensores ópticos se apagaron. Y por último le llegó el turno a Rand Oberón. El joven fijó sus ojos negros en el haz de luz que se venía hacia ellos, observando a través del periscopio del CT-8. Lo último que pensó antes de perder la consciencia es que aquel remolino de colores que se iban alternando en franjas azuladas y amarillas era hipnótico y hermoso. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, que yacían exánimes sobre las consolas y los controles del tanque que fue absorbido por la espiral de colores que como una serpiente avanzaba amenazadora hacia ellos, que les engulló en milésimas de segundo.

16

Estaba lloviendo. Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban con furia sobre el macerado y poco lustroso casco de un coloso de acero y kevlar que permanecía aparentemente intacto, pero inmóvil sobre la hierba. La lluvia penetró en su interior y algunas gotas empaparon el rostro de Rand que movió los párpados, abriendo finalmente los ojos. Se pasó una mano por los cortos cabellos negros y meneó la cabeza masajeándose la frente. Le dolía la sesera y masculló desabridamente, mientras se incorporaba tambaleante. Caminó entre sus camaradas aun inconscientes y encaramándose a la torreta por la escalerilla central, empujó la escotilla. Le costó un poco pero ejerciendo fuerza, consiguió abrirla. Sacó medio torso al exterior y miró en derredor sin entender nada. El paisaje no parecía el mismo. Es más, nadie diría que estaban en pleno desierto si no en un verde y ubérrimo prado, con altos árboles que jalonaban no solo aquel prado si no mucho más que se extendían hasta donde abarcaba la vista e incluso más allá. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el borde metálico de la escotilla del tanque y entonces se fijó en algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se restregó los ojos mientras la lluvia continuaba calándole pero no le importó. Una majestuosa ciudad de mármol blanco se erguía al fondo, en la falda de una gigantesca montaña que parecía rozar las capas más altas de la atmósfera. No podía ser. Aquello debía ser una ilusión de sus sentidos o quizás no estaban donde se supone que deberían estar. La ciudad estaba amurallada y parecía de un tamaño colosal. Se le antojó la viva representación de una de esas ciudades que se narraban en los viejos cuentos infantiles que según su abuelo fueron traídos de la Tierra por los primeros pobladores de Esperanza. La Tierra, se dijo rascándose los mechones que le sobresalían por encima de la cabeza. ¿ Acaso habrían ido a parar a ese planeta ?

Entonces observó algo que le dejó perplejo como todo aquello. Cogió unos binoculares que le pendían del cuello y observó ajustando la telemetría para que la visión fuera lo más precisa posible. Aumentó el zoom a veinte aumentos y dio un respingo. Le había parecido vislumbrar varios caballos voladores, y a lomos de las bestias, firmemente sujetos de las crines y controlando las riendas iban otros tantos jóvenes que maniobraban diestramente entre las nubes. Entonces se escuchó un gemido hosco y una imprecación. Duke estaba saliendo de su inconsciencia.

-¿ Qué ha pasado aquí ? –preguntó con voz pastosa y frotándose la nuca- me siento como si estuviera pasando una espantosa resaca. Por cierto –preguntó a Rand- ¿ donde estamos ?

Rand se apartó para que Duke pudiera ocupar su sitio y abandonó la escotilla sentándose junto a la misma. Se fijó en un estilizado número siete pintado en la torreta y en un símbolo que representaba a un hombre de perfil de rasgos adustos tocado con una piel o un gorro en forma de cabeza de águila, el emblema de las FCA. Rand le tendió los prismáticos diciendo con cansancio:

-Júzgalo por ti mismo.

La lluvia se había vuelto más fina y apenas mojaba a los dos hombres que permanecían en silencio tratando de contestar a algunas preguntas que bullían en su memoria. Luke movió la mandíbula exhalando una exclamación de asombro inaudible, pero muy evidente, a juzgar por la cara que puso. Sus ojos desorbitados no daban crédito a lo que veían. Los binoculares se perdieron dentro de la penumbra del tanque con un repiqueteo metálico.

-Pero, pero…..esos son….caballos…voladores.

En Esperanza había caballos, pero nunca habían visto o por lo menos tenido noticias de algo semejante nunca. Luke era un verdadero experto en la cultura de la Tierra y había estado varias veces allí, antes de que se perdiera el contacto entre el planeta madre y Esperanza, cuando aquellos seres que ahora atacaban Esperanza, habían primero, invadido y arrasado la Tierra.

Otro par de ojos contemplaba asombrado los caballos voladores que en vez de tener la clásica cola peluda detrás formada por largas crines, tenían un apéndice largo y extensible como el de un cocodrilo o un caimán rematada por una especie de cerdas pobladas que se parecían más a la característica cola de los cuadrúpedos.

-Puede que estemos en otra parte de Esperanza –dijo Cinthia que también había recobrado el conocimiento y miraba ansiosamente por los binoculares que le solicitaba apremiantemente al novato Grandschester.

-No lo creo –dijo Rand con voz grave y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- no creo que ese fantasma nos haya siquiera desplazado a otra parte de Esperanza.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ? –preguntó Duke adelantando su cuerpo hacia delante.

-Que nunca había visto una ciudad así en mi vida, y menos –dijo señalando con el dedo índice hacia arriba- semejantes animales.

Cinthia miró por los binoculares de nuevo y se estremeció. Efectivamente la ciudad no se parecía en nada a las que habitualmente se erigían en Esperanza porque el gigantesco planeta fértil diez veces más grande que la Tierra, aun no había sido colonizado en su totalidad. Pero sondas robots habían cartografiado su superficie fotografiando cada rincón del planeta. Nunca antes salió una ciudad parecida en las fotografías y menos dichos animales.

-¿Estaremos en la Tierra ? –preguntó Oliveros saltando fuera del tanque y quejándose porque sus piernas doloridas se negaban a responderle por las horas en que había permanecido inmóvil, dentro del habitáculo del CT-8.

-No, -dijo Duke bajando también del tanque y palpando con gusto la hierba con sus pies, después de hollar tanto tiempo el suelo metálico del tanque –esta ciudad y esos animales –les dijo a todos que le observaban intrigados- nunca antes han existido en la Tierra y dudo que lo hicieran ahora. La Tierra fue arrasada en la invasión alienígena y este lugar –dijo observando los verdes prados salpicados de flores y en los que mariposas iban de una a otra y se escuchaba el zumbido de algunos enjambres de abejas- afortunadamente, para ellos, sean quien sean, no parece saber nada de vipones, ni de chaser o sectoides.

-Sólo queda una explicación –dijo Rand mesándose la barbilla con dos dedos- ese fantasma nos ha enviado o a otro planeta o a otra dimensión.

Cuatro pares de ojos le observaron con perplejidad sin pestañear, como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Molesto Rand exclamó al ser escrutado por las inquisitivas miradas de sus camaradas de armas:

-No me miréis así –dijo levantando los brazos para dejarlos caer laxos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- no se me ocurre otra explicación –dijo exasperado- o nos mandó a otra planeta…..o a otra dimensión. No lo sé –dijo volviéndose para contemplar los caballos alados que trazaban espirales subiendo y bajando continuamente sobre la hermosa ciudad, cuyos minaretes y torres se alzaban majestuosas hacia las nubes- puede que incluso sea Esperanza en el futuro, o la Tierra..o…o….o….o que se yo –dijo suspirando.

Se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Cinthia y Luke habían bajado a tierra y Oliveros permanecía con el cuerpo recostado contra las orugas del tanque. Arrancó una flor que se mecía junto a él y empezó a deshojarla mientras preguntaba a Rand:

-¿ Qué sugieres que hagamos Rand ? no podemos quedarnos así indefinidamente. Alguien podría vernos o no creo que eso sea bueno precisamente.

Rand asintió pensando rápidamente. Aun le dolía la cabeza como si se la hubieran aporreado, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Se llevó una mano a la frente y entornó los ojos negros mientras separaba la palma de la mano unos centímetros. Cada vez que algo le preocupaba o no sabía como salir airoso de una situación hacía el mismo gesto para concentrarse y pensar con claridad. Entonces sugirió que lo primero era esconder el tanque en algún lugar seguro. Entonces emergió de su interior Gray que dijo con su voz metálica que a Cinthia le daba siempre repeluznos:

-El sistema de camuflaje no funciona. Deberemos mover el tanque. Creo que podré arrancar los motores.

-No creo que sea buena idea Gray –dijo el joven soldado desprendiéndose del casco y del chaleco blindado de kevlar que le estaba empezando a dar calor además de pesar lo indecible- si hacemos eso atraeremos a media ciudad hasta acá. Con ese escándalo que producen, no creo que tardaran mucho en dar con nosotros.

-Puedo atenuar el sonido utilizando los motores eléctricos de reserva, pero consumirán mucha potencia y podrían quemarse porque no son para mover al CT-8, si no para arrancarle en caso de apuro.

Entonces se fijó en la boca de una cueva que estaba a cien metros. Tal vez fuera una buena idea esconder el tanque allí, procurando camuflarlo lo mejor posible en el supuesto de que la cueva no fuera frecuentada por paseantes o inoportunos mirones que investigasen un poco más de la cuenta por aburrimiento o picados por la curiosidad de algún detalle que pasasen los cuatro por alto.

A falta de una alternativa mejor, asintió dando carta blanca al robot para hacer cuanto considerara necesario.

-De acuerdo –dijo Rand asintiendo- vosotros tres, Luke, Oliveros, Cinthia quedaos en la cueva. Yo iré a investigar a la ciudad, a ver si puedo enterarme de algo. Cinthia intentó protestar pero Rand levantó su mano enguantada y dijo:

-No admito protestas ni objeciones. Si vamos todos, puede que llamemos la atención, aunque –dijo mirando de reojo la ciudad- paece enorme. No sé si repararían en nosotros, pero es mejor no correr riesgos.

-Ya –dijo Cinthia con una sonrisa malévola en los labios mientras se arreglaba la cola de caballo- y vas a ir con esa ropa. No sabemos que nivel tecnológico tendrá esa gente , pero yo diría –dijo la joven que era experta en historia antigua de la Tierra examinando la ciudad con ojo experto- que están en una especie de Renacimiento italiano o algo así.

Explicó a Rand y a Oliveros que significaba aquello expresión.

Rand se despojó del casco, la guerrera y se quedó solo con su camiseta caqui. Cinthia movió la cabeza y dijo pesarosa:

-¿ Que entenderás tú por discreción amigo Oberon ?

-No tenemos otra ropa más. Intentaré conseguiros algo en cuanto pueda y os informaré a la vuelta. Estaré en contacto con vosotros. Y dejadme un margen. Solo faltaba que capturasen a alguno de vosotros.

Entonces Luke le dijo:

-¿ No irás a pasearte de esa guisa verdad ?

-Sugiéreme algo mejor –dijo enojado Rand por las continuas reticencias y dudas de sus hombres- tendré cuidado. Pero tenemos que obtener información y luego decidir como retornaremos a Esperanza.

"Si podemos" –pensó apesadumbrado. Cinthia captó su mirada de desazón pero no dijo nada para no incomodar al resto de sus compañeros. Entonces Luke le pasó un pequeño aparato que Rand atrapó al vuelo. Un traductor que contenía en su memoria digital todos los dialectos e idiomas de la Tierra.

-Primero hace falta averiguar si hablan alguno de ellos.

Rand cogió también del pequeño arsenal que habían podido rescatar antes de que el fantasma del espacio les hiciera volar, viajar o lo que sea que les hubiera hecho, una pistola láser y varias baterías que disimuló bajo sus ropas. Dijo antes de que sus compañeros le soltaran otro reproche:

-Solo como protección –dijo ligeramente enojado, porque esperaba las objeciones de sus camaradas. Pero no escuchó tal, si acaso, palabras de aprobación y gestos de asentimiento.

Entonces el CT-8 después de varios intentos fallidos, en cada uno de los cuales los dos motores reostáticos y alimentados por electricidad tosieron asmáticamente, el gran tanque arrancó y se dirigió lenta pero firmemente guiado por Gray con mano diestra hacia el interior de la gruta. Asomó un momento por la torreta y Rand aprovechó para preguntarle:

-¿ Funcionan los cañones gemelos Gray ?

-Perfectamente –dijo el robot. Lo único que falla un poco son los motores de fisión, pero ya estoy en vías de solucionarlo definitivamente –añadió- aunque las comunicaciones no responden, aunque operan de forma óptima. Las he revisado varias veces, pero no percibo ninguna respuesta por el conducto secreto siquiera. Solo estática e interferencias. Es como si no hubiera nadie al otro lado, en el puesto de escucha.

17

Rand se llevó también un cinturón jet-pack por si las cosas pintaban mal, aunque procuraría pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Caminó con paso lento, oteando a todos los lados por si veía gente sospechosa o incluso algún tipo de milicia o policía que patrullase la ciudad en funciones de mantenimiento del orden público. Caminó durante media hora hasta que pasó junto a una granja en cuyo porche se mecía de una cuerda varias prendas, entre ellas un vestido de mujer, colgadas con pinzas de la misma, que se agitaban como banderolas por efecto de la brisa que se había levantado poco después de que dejara de llover. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y mirando hacia los lados, entró en la granja sin hacer ruido y fue arrancando las prendas de su ubicación en el tendedero y se las puso en el antebrazo, para huir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Afortunadamente nadie parecía haberle visto, ni un perro o algunos de los animales domésticos de la granja hiciera ademán alguno de delatarle. Es más e contemplaban con indiferencia y sin apenas prestarle atención. Se escondió tras unos matorrales y escogió uno de los trajes que había hurtado y se cambió rápidamente. Le sentaba bien. Cuando se contempló en un pequeño espejo que llevaba consigo, estuvo a punto de reir. Aquello era tal y como Cinthia y Luke habían sentenciado a raiz de los acontecimientos que supuso divisar la maravillosa y bella ciudad y su particular estilo arquitectónico.

-Estas ropas –se dijo- parecen como de la Edad Media o el Renacimiento, tal y como sentenció Cinthia. Cruzó el puente que se alzaba sobre un caudaloso río y que daba acceso a la colosal ciudad por el norte. Había leído en algún libro que normalmente las grandes ciudades medievales tenían varios accesos, en sus recintos amurallados en todos los puntos cardinales o en su mayoría: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Junto a él caminaba en un constante devenir una abigarrada multitud en ambos sentidos, tanto para entrar como para dejar la ciudad. Se fijó también en que había guardias por todas portaban largas lanzas. Llevaban una cota de malla y un sobretodo azul en el que destacaba un emblema verde que parecía una especie de cruz rematada en su borde superior por una parte más ancha en forma de hoja de pala. En el casco llevaban un espolón puntiagudo que a modo de cresta recorría toda la parte superior del mismo y protegían sus manos con guantes de cuero duro y basto, pero resistentes. Llevaban botas del mismo material de color marrón y del yelmo pendía un pañolón oscuro que protegía el cuello. La gente parecía pacífica pero escuchó algunas voces nerviosas y temerosas cuando los guardias iban pasando entre las filas de gente murmurando nerviosamente:

-Carabinieri, carabinieri.

Si no recordaba mal, de sus estudios de la Facultad, y por las constantes charlas de Duke, un apasionado de la Historia antigua de la Madre Tierra, aquellos hombres adustos y recios, eran una especie de milicia local que hacía servicios de policía para el mantenimiento del orden público, y labores de cobro de impuestos, en muchas de las antiguas ciudades de la alta edad media europea y principios del Renacimiento, sobre todo en Italia, un antiguo país de la Tierra, que en aquella remota época ni existía como tal, si no un conjunto disperso de pequeños estados, feudos, condados y ducados, que lindaban con los Estados Papales, que abarcaban la totalidad del sur de la península en forma de bota. Pero era evidente que ni aquello era Europa, uno de los continentes de la Tierra ni estaban en la misma. Miró disimuladamente el traductor y para su satisfacción el aparato tradujo al inglés estandar las palabras de la gente:

-Hoy los carabinieri están especialmente activos y yo diría que muy excitados.

-Normal –respondió una anciana en voz baja y mirando con temor hacia los lados por si alguien le estaba escuchando- hoy el Torbellino Rojo ha vuelto a actuar contra varios recaudadores de impuestos y su Ilustrísima el Gran Duque está de mal humor.

-Nada bueno, nada bueno –se lamentó una mujer joven con un cesto bajo el brazo derecho- esto no presagia nada bueno.

Rand llevaba puesto su uniforme bajo la ropa que había hurtado en la granja, escondiendo la destinada al resto de sus compañeros en un lugar seguro.

"Me he metido en una especie de estado policial" –se dijo pesaroso- "aunque aun es pronto para juzgarlo o asegurar nada, pero si esos guardias, caribinieris o como se llamen, reparan en mí, lo vamos a pasar mal, muy mal".

Tenía el jetpack puesto y podría activarlo para salir volando, pero si esos caribinieris tenían destacamentos de pegasus, o caballos voladores le podrían seguir y descubrir el emplazamiento de sus compañeros. Entonces se fijó extasiado en la belleza de la monumental ciudad, llena de monumentos y palacios de mármol. Si había un color que la definiera en opinión de Rand ese era el blanco. Los monumentos dedicados a desconocidos hombres ilustres o las efigies de santos o deidades que ignoraba completamente, salpicaban cada rincón de la bella ciudad. En una pared entonces, leyó anunciado en un pasquín lo que parecía un importante evento. Se fijó intentando deletrear los caracteres que parecían una variante del italiano, un viejo idioma terrestre que aun se hablaba, suponiendo que quedase alguien en la Tierra con vida, para hacerlo.

-Feria de las Flores de Neo Verona.

Se detuvo sorprendido, ¿ dónde había leído o escuchado ese nombre antes ?

Entonces pasó una rica y acaudalada comitiva escoltada por varias decenas de caribinieris que se iban abriendo paso a empellones entre la muchedumbre.

-Dejad el camino libre –dijo desabridamente un capitán que iba apartando a la gente a puntapiés, empujones y patadas- malditos cerdos, -dijo escupiendo con rabia, mientras esgrimía su espada amenazadoramente.

Un hombre alto de barba negra y poblada y cabellos largos, envuelto en finos y prolongados ropones que remansaban sobre la grupa del caballo alado en que iba montado, observó con desprecio y asco a la gente que le observaba asustada y atemorizada señalando con un dedo. Su mano casi quedaba oculta en la amplia bocamanga de su hábito. En su pecho llevaba un elaborado escudo o emblema alado, mientras alguien bajaba la cabeza en señal más que de respeto, por un temor que se podía captar en el pesado y deprimente ambiente de la plaza.

Su excelencia el gran Duque Laertes Banto Montesco movió su ancho cuello de toro, sobre los suaves pliegues de visón que remataban su capa damasquinada. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una gorra símbolo de su status y su poder. A su lado, en un pegasus blanco enjaezado con adornos de oro y riendas de plata, que respondía al nombre de Siero, cabalgaba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes de delicados pero decididos rasgos, que no parecían compartir la satisfacción de su padre, el Gran Duque. El cruel gobernante sonrió aviesamente y dijo en voz alta para que todos le oyeran:

-Ves, Romeo ¿ hijo mío ? así es como tienes que gobernar a estos cerdos, con mano de hierro, exprimiéndoles y aplastando cualquier intento de rebelión por su parte, así –dijo exaltadamente y crispó el puño con fuerza para poner más énfasis en sus palabras.

El muchacho asintió, pero no parecía feliz ni complacido antes las constantes vejaciones y humillaciones de su padre, hacia las buenas gentes de Neo Verona. Rand dio un respingo y pensó entornando los ojos y rascándose el entrecejo tras leer los mensajes que la pantalla del pequeño computador de traducción le iba mostrando de forma más o menos fiel al original.

"Romeo, Verona, Romeo, Verona" –repitió mentalmente en una letanía hasta que finalmente una tercera palabra acudió a su memoria "Julieta" –pensó chasqueando los dedos.

-No, no, no puede ser –dijo en voz baja en inglés estándar- es imposible. Nos hemos metido en la obra de Shaspekeare –exclamó al recordar de que le sonaban tanto aquellas palabras asociadas a algo que había olvidado de sus tiempos de estudiante universitario.

-O eso, o se ha hecho realidad, o estamos en una dimensión donde sucedió realmente, no lo sé –dijo removiéndose frenéticamente los cabellos, notando el vértigo que tales evidencias le producían.

Eso quería decir que Julieta estaría por allí cerca, de una forma u otra.

18

Mark se giró para contemplar por postrera vez su hogar. Se maldijo por haber tenido que privar a Candy de sentido con una añagaza tan baja y cruel, y le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus hijos a plena luz del día y no poco antes del alba, a escondidas y de forma furtiva. Suspiró. Se sentía algo incómodo con el arca de la armadura a cuestas. Se preguntó si podría cruzar el tiempo con aquel peso extra a su espalda. Cuando retornó de Sarajevo con Haltoran y Candy a cuestas aquel factor fue determinante como para que perdiera el control de la caprichosa sustancia que dormía en sus venas y que por lo que había descubierto, era la fuente, el origen de todo contenido en las débiles venas de un ser humano. La fragilidad de un cuerpo humano albergaba todo aquel descomunal potencial. Suspiró ante tamaña ironía, absurda y chocante ironía. Entonces tomó una determinación. Si la sirge tenía voluntad propia y al parecer, se ensamblaba en torno a su portador según esta decidiera, tanto daría que la llevase como sí no. Entonces movió el brazo derecho y deslizó los tirantes que afianzaban la pesada caja a su espalda y que pasaban por sus hombros. Luego se deshizo del tirante izquierdo y depositó el arca con su contenido en la hierba. Pensó que si estaba en peligro, la armadura acudiría en su ayuda, como había sucedido ante el imprevisto y repentino ataque de Hyoga. Entonces, notándose mucho más ligero y libre del peso de la sirge se aprestó a correr. Aquella vez había llegado a Neo Verona de casualidad, sin saber ni como había logrado alcanzar aquella dimensión. Calculó mentalmente la cantidad de iridium que debería quemar para llegar hasta allá. Se preparó para salir corriendo. Entonces se quedó muy quieto diciendo lentamente:

-Debo de estar loco para dejar a mi familia porque alguien que además ordenó matarme me lo haya suplicado y en pos de un nebuloso y desconocido enemigo del que jamás he oído hablar ni mencionar tan siquiera.

Cuando estaba a punto de partir, una voz le llamó suavemente por su nombre. Se giró angustiado creyendo que Candy se había sobrepuesto al sueño que le había inducido con aquel beso, pero se tranquilizó cuando unos cabellos pelirrojos rebeldes y unos ojos verdes que le contemplaban con afecto, fue lo primero que encontró. Haltoran estaba allí. Llevaba a su hijo Alan en brazos, que bostezaba rogando a su padre que no permitiera que Mark se marchase. Haltoran observó a su hijo y a su amigo de hito en hito y dijo:

-No ha habido forma de conseguir que se quedara con Annie. Y yo, por otro lado –le dijo mientras se enjugaba los ojos humedecidos- quería despedirme de ti. Creo que si fuera contigo, Mark sería más sencillo…

El joven le interrumpió. Depositó su mano derecha en el hombro de Haltoran y dijo pesaroso:

-Te lo agradezco querido amigo, pero esta vez debo ir yo solo. No se trata de un viaje entre eras, sino entre dimensiones. Y mucho me temo que te desintegrarías antes de que llegásemos a vislumbrar siquiera el portal de entrada a la misma.

-Pero, pero ¿ que te dijo esa mujer, como para que basándote en pruebas tan precarias decidas emprender un viaje a quien sabe donde, y en busca de algo que ni sabes aun que es ?

Mark sonrió cuando Alan tendió sus manos hacia él. El avispado e inteligente niño que llamaba tíos a Mark y Candy, se le acercó rogándole con lágrimas que se quedara con ellos. El joven removió los cabellos del niño y dijo con tristeza:

-No puedo Alan. Debo hacer esto. Ya sé que ni tu padre ni tú, podéis entenderlo, pero lo que me contó Saori no puede ser ignorado. Vivimos una amenaza muy real y tremendamente peligrosa.

-No tenemos ninguna prueba –exclamó Haltoran exasperado ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-Tengo la palabra de una diosa –dijo desabridamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. Alan se asustó por la repentina elevación del tono de la conversación entre los dos hombres y se echó a llorar en silencio. Su padre le tomó en brazos de nuevo consolándole con palabras amistosas y disculpándose por haber sido tan brusco.

-Lo siento Alan –dijo Mark bajando la cabeza y tú también Haltoran, pero créeme, no haría esto si no hubiera un motivo muy poderoso detrás de toda esta historia.

Haltoran suspiró. Sabía que sería inútil disuadirle y ahora tenía una familia de la que ocuparse. De sobra conocía la veracidad de las palabras de Mark en cuanto a lo que se refería desplazarse de una dimensión a otra. Entonces preguntó resignado y sin ganas de continuar discutiendo:

-Dime al menos, a donde vas, si es que ese sitio, tiene algún nombre.

Mark vaciló, pero se dijo que no habría nada de malo en que le refiriese el nombre del lugar al que se dirigiría.

-Se llama Neo Verona.

Haltoran dio un respingo. Y lanzó un largo silbido. Su rostro adoptó una pose tan cómica que Alan empezó a reír alborozado batiendo palmas, ante el semblante de su padre.

-¿ Qué ? –le salió la voz un poco aflautada por la sorpresa, por lo que su hijo rió a carcajadas, levantando las manos -¿ me estás diciendo que te diriges a una réplica o lo que sea de esa ciudad de Italia ?

Mark desvió la vista hacia los lados temiendo que pudiera acudir alguien más. Aquella estaba durando demasiado. Deseaba partir cuanto antes, pero no podía.

-Sí –dijo con circunspección- pero no veo que importancia tiene el saber como es esa ciudad.

-O sea, que te vas a introducir de cabeza en la famosa obra de Shaspekeare. Si no fuera, por los prodigios y cosas inexplicables que he visto a tu lado Akarsnia, diría que me estás tomando el pelo.

Mark se encogió de hombros Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que fuera otra dimensión. Podría ser un tiempo alternativo, de la propia Tierra incluso. Un futuro o incluso un pasado muy remoto del que la Arqueología no había tenido nunca constancia o puede que sí pero que no le interesara divulgarlo por la incómoda situación y poco favorable posición, en que se vería dicha ciencia si se demostraba la existencia de una avanzada y refinada civilización anterior a la Prehistoria o incluso a todas las estudiadas historícamente.

-No sé que lugar puede ser ese –dijo Mark pasándose la mano derecha por la frente y sintiendo que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle- puede que incluso…sea una materialización de los sueños de Shaspekeare, no lo sé –dijo moviendo los brazos hasta ponerlos en cruz en señal de su impotencia por desentrañar aquel enigma.

Entonces Haltoran lo entendió.

-Estuviste ya allí anteriormente –dijo el ex-soldado acertando de pleno en el clavo.

Mark asintió con cansancio.

-¿ Te las apañarás allí solo ? –preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el arca de la sirge que permanecía en un rincón del jardín, al pie de un árbol.

-Sí, no te preocupes más. La dejo aquí porque es un lastre demasiado grande que podría influir en mi rumbo y retrasarme en la llegada hasta la ciudad.

Calló por unos instantes y dijo rascándose el mentón:

-Además, si quiere acudirá. Ni siquiera yo puedo controlarla, ni ganar su favor. Cuando luché contra Hyoga noté que era ella la que llevaba el control de la lucha, más que yo –dijo Mark señalando hacia el arca que emitía un leve resplandor dorado y en cuyos costados estaban tallados artísticos bajorrelieves referidos al símbolo de la armadura.

-Cuídate muchacho –dijo Haltoran estrechándole la mano con fuerza- desde que me salvaste de aquellos tanques, siento que te debo una, amigo. Candy y Annie, todos lo vamos a sentir mucho, pero –dijo observando a su desconsolado hijo que de nuevo había vuelto a recordar el porqué estaba tan triste y que había roto a llorar de nuevo- espero que entre yo, Maikel, y Mermadón, y puede que hasta Carlos, logremos evitar que Lakewood se inunde con las lágrimas de todos los que tanto te queremos y vamos a extrañarte.

19

Hacía tiempo que no empleaba el iridium a plena potencia. Se tranquilizó intentando respirar sosegadamente y cuando realizó varias inspiraciones profundas notó que estaba ya preparado. Cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente. Crispó los puños y comenzó a correr con largas zancadas. Su cazadora se agitaba frenéticamente al ritmo de su cuerpo, mientras ondas de estática removía el aire tornándolo pesado y frío al tacto. Era como estar sumergido en barro helado. Costaba moverse y respirar, porque la emisión de energía era tan grande que el espacio que le rodeaba se distorsionaba por efecto de la emisión de la sustancia anaranjada que se vertía por las heridas abiertas en su piel. Grandes desgarrones rojos latían y pulsaban sobre sus músculos, a través de su ropa liberando con un aullido espectacular y aterrador el iridium 270, el padre de la materia, si las leyendas que se contaban en torno al mismo eran ciertas. Entonces Mark dio un salto. Estaba en una zona desierta donde no había nadie o por lo menos no pasaría ningún ser humano en unas cuantas horas o quizás en varios días. Era un campo abandonado donde sólo crecían malas hierbas y algunos arbustos quemados por el abrasador sol. Para llegar a Neo Verona no bastaría con un salto normal en el tiempo. Debería emplear todo su poder a plena potencia para alcanzar el lejano y distante lugar, si quería llegar con una posibilidad de éxito. Por eso, allí en el desierto de Nuevo Méjico, al que había llegado después de un corto vuelo y tras purificar su sangre y reponerse podría desplegar una energía similar a la Trinity, que sería probada en el futuro no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

El temible bramido desató un viento huracanado que borró los regueros de sangre negra y coagulada que había desprendido a su paso, cubriéndolos de arena. Temía que el iridium pudiera envenenarle pero ahora sabía como solucionarlo gracias a la forma en que Haltoran le salvara la vida. Mark miró a través del haz de luz cegadora que le envolvía y se dijo:

-Muy bien, allá voy.

Se despegó del suelo. El calor era insoportable y enfiló hacia lo alto, buscando las capas más altas de la atmósfera, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Se elevó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo hasta alturas estratosféricas. Cuando el iridium alcanzó su masa crítica, se produjo una explosión más poderosa aun que la prueba que se realizaría el 16 de Julio de 1944 en Alamogordo. Por eso, cuando Candy saludó a Oppenhaimer en la fiesta del salón Doria, a bordo del Germania, no pudo por menos que estremecerse de nuevo imaginando al chico de ojos tristes y cabellos peinados hacia atrás, ya convertido en un hombre, supervisando el éxito de la temible y apocalíptica arma nacida de la desintegración del átomo. Apartó de su mente esos funestos pensamientos y se dirigió como una flecha hacia Neo Verona.

20

Julieta dormía plácidamente aun mientras Cordelia estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos los que vivían en la discreta vivienda en la que se ocultaban, y que era una especie de guardia personal de la muchacha en la que todos habían depositado sus esperanzas para conseguir el resurgimiento algún día no muy lejano de la Casa de los Capuleto. Un hombre fornido y al que una gran cicatriz atravesaba el ojo izquierdo, de cabellos cortados a cepillo y moreno estaba sentado en la cocina mientras observaba como Cordelia, amiga de Julieta, estaba calentando el café y untando varias rebanadas con mantequilla. El hombre cuyo nombre era Curio sonrió cuando la esforzada y abnegada joven de cabellos dorados le servía un plato con tostadas y una humeante taza de café con una sonrisa.

-Serás una esposa perfecta –bromeó el joven mientras empezaba a saborear las tostadas.

Cordelia fingió enfadarse y se alegró de que el sombrío y callado muchacho saliera de su habitual mutismo, luciendo una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero sabía que dudaría poco. El joven espadachín solo tenía una obsesión en su vida, proteger a Julieta y ayudarla a alcanzar el verdadero lugar que le correspondía en la vida. Cordelia se preguntaba para sí, si realmente aquel hombre no estaría ocultando algo más, algo tan hondo y secreto que no se atrevía a revelárselo, ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos. Que diferente de Curio, era el noble Francisco, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, versado en las artes de la guerra y sobre todo en las del amor, brillante poeta, mejor soldado y gran amigo. Francisco era extrovertido, galante y tenía un carisma y una simpatía natural que calaban en cuantos le rodeaban. El joven noble despertaba pasiones entre muchas jovencitas casaderas de Neo Verona, y a menudo era recibido con flores cuando paseaba en barca bajo algunos de los numerosos puentes de la hermosa y evocadora ciudad que le lanzaban muchas muchachas tan pronto como tenían conocimiento de su proximidad.

Curio estaba preocupado por Julieta, pero Cordelia le tranquilizó diciéndole que aun estaba durmiendo. Entonces el joven se llevó la mano izquierda a la cicatriz que surcaba la cuenca vacía de su ojo y lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

Julieta continuaba durmiendo. Soñaba. Realmente, más que soñar estaba evocando partes de su vida, que creyó que no volvería a rememorar nunca.

21

Ataviada como el Torbellino Rojo se estaba enfrentando a un recaudador de impuestos del Gran Duque que estaba amenazando a un padre de familia, delante de su esposa y sus dos hijas, por la escasa cantidad de ingresos que su humilde panadería producía. El hombre respaldado por una fuerte escolta de carabinieris, el cuerpo de policía de la monumental ciudad. La joven ocultaba su identidad con un sombrero de ala ancha que adornaba con varias plumas blancas del que pendían dos cintas oscuras, y un antifaz negro. Llevaba un largo ropaje flotante hasta los pies de color rojo y una capa, con un cuello blanco almidonado, que revoloteaba en torno suyo de la misma tonalidad, que le confería aquel temible aspecto y del que tomaba su nombre. Un pañuelo rojo envolvía su cuello. Julieta se hacía pasar por un muchacho de nombre Odín que a su vez era la identidad secreta del temible héroe enmascarado que era la pesadilla del Gran Duque Laertes Banto Montesco, el gobernante supremo y tiránico de la noble urbe. De un ágil salto se plantó en medio de la refriega, causando tal confusión que los guardias vacilaron por un instante retrayendo sus lanzas, momento que el Torbellino Rojo aprovechó para espetar al asustado tendero para que reaccionara y se marchara de allí:

-Huye, maldita sea, vete de aquí y pon a tu familia a salvo –le gritó mientras con su espada mantenía a raya a los caribinieri a los que el recaudador exhortaba continuamente a enfrentarse al enmascarado pero sin arriesgarse él mismo personalmente, protegido detrás de las espaldas de los guardias. Julieta tenía una habilidad innata con las armas. Había sido entrenada muy hábilmente por Conrad, un hombre de finos modales pero de inconfundible porte militar, acostumbrado a mandar e impartir órdenes. Antiguo capitán de la Casa de los Capuleto, había salvado a su señora y a Cordelia cuando estas apenas contaban con dos años de edad, de ser asesinadas junto con su familia por hombres de los Montesco. Era un hombre ascético y adusto que vivía espartadamente en la misma casa que Julieta y parecía comandar a los hombres y mujeres que se habían juramentado en proteger aun a costa de sus vidas a su joven señora. Pero aquel día no había nadie más para respaldarla. Curio y Francisco la estaban buscando denodadamente por Neo Verona, sin éxito aun, mientras Conrad y todos los habitantes de la pequeña guarnición en que habían convertido la vivienda hacían lo mismo. Julieta había derribado a varios caribinieri por tierra, aunque hasta entonces nunca había matado a nadie. Pero los guardias eran demasiados y el brazo de la muchacha empezaba a perder fuerza y a cansarse de repartir estocadas y de sostener la espada. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de ser capturada un chorro de llamas incandescentes barrió el estrecho callejón poniendo en fuga a varios carabinieris que arrojando sus armas se marcharon gritando y braceando muy asustados y atemorizados. Julieta se giró sorpresivamente mascullando:

-Pero que rayos…

Dirigió la vista hacia donde había surgido el huracán de fuego, que a punto había estado de abrasar a varios hombres, pero sin dañarlos. El desconocido no parecía tener intención de matarles, porque si no el fuego de sus antorchas ya habría calcinado a varios hombres. Entonces se preguntó desconcertada, como un par de antorchas podían lanzar regueros de fuego hacia delante y más con semejante potencia. Entonces se llevó una mano enguantada a los labios conteniendo un grito. El joven no portaba ninguna tea en cada una de sus manos, sino que el fuego brotaba directamente de sus muñecas, envolviéndole hasta los antebrazos. Entonces apagó las lenguas de fuego con un siseo. Recogió una de las espadas que algún carabinieri en fuga había arrojado precipitadamente y se enfrentó a los soldados restantes que repuestos de la sorpresa, le hicieron frente. Pero el joven no era ningún novato ni un advenedizo. Mark esquivaba las estocadas que le lanzaban sin problema alguno y pese a su estatura, se movía con una destreza y una agilidad que produjeron una honda impresión en Julieta.

"Lo de las llamas debe de ser un truco, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que ayudarle. Luego se lo preguntaré".

Y saltó al combate con su espada desenvainada. Ambos jóvenes pelearon codo con codo. Mark que había tomado lecciones de esgrima de Haltoran aprendía enseguida cualquier enseñanza que recibía. De un ágil molinete desarmó a un carabinieri que se quedó mirando tembloroso la punta de la espada de su adversario. Soltó un grito agudo y huyó ante las reconvenciones del encolerizado recaudador, pero ninguno de los hombres en fuga le hacía caso:

-Volved aquí cobardes, volved –decía agitando los puños y pateando el suelo con rabia- veréis cuando su Ilustrísima se entere, ya veréis.

Mark estaba tentado de utilizar el RPG-12, pero en un callejón tan estrecho la potencia de la munición explosiva, podía resultar muy devastadora convirtiendo angosta callejuela en una caldera ardiente. Prefirió seguir luchando a espada. De un salto evitó un ataque que un carabinieri le lanzó a sus piernas con su filo y luego se agachó para esquivar una estocada alta que iba dirigida a su cabeza.

"Que rápido es. Nunca he visto a nadie moverse con semejante destreza, ¿ quien será ?" –preguntó Julieta admirada. Entonces dio un respingo. Los ojos negros de aquel joven eran tan tristes y rezumaban tanto dolor que apartó los suyos casi a punto de llorar de la impresión. Llegó un momento en que ambos apoyaron espalda contra espalda. Julieta se estremeció. Su corazón latió muy deprisa, al percibir las pulsaciones rápidas y vigorosas del corazón del desconocido. Mark tampoco salía de su asombro. Pese a que el disfraz era muy logrado no permitiendo entrever en modo alguno, las esculturales y esbeltas formas de la bella muchacha, Mark notó a través del tacto, aun estando de espaldas a ella, que era una mujer.

"Estos huesos, son más pequeños que los de un hombre adulto, y con su estatura, y como se mueve es prácticamente imposible que pertenezcan a un varón, no con esa fuerza y agilidad, por lo menos". –pensó Mark dubitativo. Finalmente el esfuerzo conjunto de ambos jóvenes puso en fuga a los últimos carabinieris. El recaudador juró venganza y se marchó de allí huyendo despavorido siguiendo a sus hombres. Finalmente quedaron solos. Julieta contempló al joven. Sus cabellos eran tan largos que remansaban sobre sus hombros. Llevaba una extraña indumentaria. Una chaqueta negra con un exagerado cuello y grandes solapas, mallas azules de tela áspera y un extraño calzado blanco.

Odín envainó su espada y Mark arrojó la suya con desdén. El arma rebotó contra el pavimento de adoquines girando como una peonza y produciendo un siniestro repiqueteo metálico.

-No luchas nada mal desde luego –dijo la joven sinceramente admirada.

Mark iba a responder cuando se dobló de dolor llevándose ambas manos al pecho y sacudido por fuertes espasmos. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Julieta intentó auxiliarle asustada, pero Mark se lo impidió tajantemente extendiendo la mano izquierda. Quedó a cuatro patas sobre el pavimento. Sudaba copiosamente y su piel se agitaba debajo de su ropa, haciendo que se formasen pliegues que se movían pulsando contra el tejido de su vestimenta.

-No…te acerques…a mí….está a punto de ocurrir….Y podría lastimarte.

-¿ Lastimarme el qué ? ¿ qué es lo que va a ocurrir ?–preguntó ella asustada e incapaz de entender lo que ocurría intentando aferrarle por el antebrazo izquierdo, pero Mark se apartó como una cobra.

Por toda respuesta, Mark volvió a convulsionarse. Soltó un ligero gruñido y entonces ante el horror de Julieta, grandes llagas se abrieron en sus tejidos, rasgándole la ropa. Entonces empezó a liberar grandes regueros de sangre negra que desprendía humo y que al salpicar los adoquines dejaban escapar vapores que ascendían rápidamente ante los desorbitados ojos de la muchacha.

Ya era tarde. Ella conocía su secreto. Por lo tanto Mark, dijo con un hilo de voz, y haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar hablando:

-Mi sangre se está purificando –dijo contrayendo los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor- no temas, pronto…estaré bien y te lo explicaré todo.

-Mierda –se lamentó en italiano mientras los últimos trazos negros iban dejando paso a una sangre de color rojo, ya limpia y desprovista de cualquier toxicidad. Mark se arqueó y Julieta ya no pudo más y le sostuvo entre sus brazos para impedir que cayera al suelo, pero Mark la arrastró consigo sin querer y ambos rodaron por tierra. La peluca que ocultaba sus largos cabellos castaños salió despedida, junto con el sombrero de ala ancha, y entonces Julieta se llevó una mano a los labios.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando la verdad, y menos a quien le había salvado la vida tan oportunamente. Entonces retiró el antifaz de su rostro y unos ojos de color miel le observaron asombrada. Mark realizó un esfuerzo para incorporarse. Entonces Julieta reparó en que estaba echada sobre Mark, a muy poca distancia de su pecho. Se observaron en silencio. La joven notó algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo erizándola el vello. Se levantó sonrojándose violentamente.

Mark asintió y dijo entornando los ojos:

-Desde el momento en que te ví moverte y luchar, ya supuse que eras una mujer….y muy hermosa por cierto –dijo Mark sencillamente admirado.

Julieta encogió los hombros y dejó escapar una levísima exclamación de asombro, casi como un suspiro. Mark aun algo dolorido por la violenta expulsión de sangre dijo:

-No quiero asustarte ni que me tomes por un monstruo. Si quieres te contaré el porqué de la sangre negra, de mi habilidad con la esgrima y….de lo del fuego.

Julieta vaciló. ¿ Quién era aquel hombre ? ¿ un loco ? ¿ un mago genial ? ¿ un espadachín diestro ? ¿ todo a la vez ?

Mark percibió el miedo en los bellos ojos ambarinos de la muchacha. Asintió y dijo intentando que su voz sonara natural:

-No temas, no voy a hacerte daño. Si sales corriendo no te perseguiré, pero lamentaría no conocer tu nombre, y el que me tomaras por un fantasma o un espíritu. No tienes nada que temer de mí. Si tienes paciencia para escucharme, y eres capaz de creer cosas increíbles –dijo descubriéndose el antebrazo y envolviéndolo en llamas que hicieron que Julieta diera unos pasos atrás involuntariamente- te contaré todo y verás como las piezas del rompecabezas van encajando en su sitio.

Mark se recostó contra una pared de piedra sentándose bajo un balcón. Entonces empezó a escucharse gritos de gente que se acercaba velozmente. Julieta le asió de la mano y tiró de él.

-Vámonos a otro sitio más seguro. Allí hablaremos.

22

Julieta recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras su cabellera se expandía sobre la funda adornada con franjas rojas y blancas alternas y una lágrima rodó furtivamente de sus bellos ojos para restallar sobre la almohada. Siguió recordando.

Huyendo del alboroto y el ajetreo que ya llenaba de nuevo el callejón atravesaron media ciudad, embozados en capas y con la capucha calada hasta los ojos. Julieta prestó a Mark una túnica de tela burda para disimular sus demasiado llamativas ropas y cuando llegaron a un prado donde crecían miríadas de lirios blancos a las afueras de la ciudad, supo que por el momento, allí no les molestaría nadie. Mark suspiró y dijo a la intrigada muchacha que se sentó en la hierba recogiendo algunas de las coloridas y llamativas flores que salpicaban el ubérrimo paraje:

-Me llamo Mark Anderson, y cuanto voy a contarte es posible que no lo creas, aunque estás en tu derecho, pero te juro que es absoluta y totalmente verdad. Esta es mi historia.

-Prueba –dijo sonriente Julieta y jugueteando con uno de sus rizos castaños, más pendiente de sus gestos que de sus palabras- luego juzgaré. Por cierto mi nombre es Julieta –dijo con acento musical.

Después de media hora durante la cual Mark habló lenta y pausadamente con un lenguaje preciso y culto, que desmentía su aspecto salvaje, pero esa valoración de la muchacha, era más que nada por la impresión que le había producido verle irrumpir de repente en el callejón, Julieta notó como algo se iba abriendo paso en su alma. Mark no parecía un loco ni un salvaje o alguien perturbado, sino un joven sensible, dulce y por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender o se le escapaba, atormentado. Pero no se atrevió a preguntárselo.

-Sé que es una locura –dijo Mark volviéndose y admirando el prado- pero es cierto. Ahora debo irme. Hasta pronto Julieta.

Se puso en pie y caminó moviendo las hierbas y los lirios que se mecían a su paso y que se iban apartando al paso de sus piernas para luego recobrar su posición habitual, como si nunca nadie hubiera pasado por allí. Las flores indiferentes, eran mecidas por un suave viento, mientras la mole de la ciudad de Neo Verona se alzaba orgullosa.

"Mármol y torres que parecen querer alcanzar el Sol" –se dijo Mark apenado.

Entonces Julieta le detuvo aferrándole por el antebrazo izquierdo no sin cierta dificultad. Pese a su fuerza no era fácil retener al fornido muchacho que pugnaba por continuar caminando.

-Espera por favor –dijo con un leve tono suplicante en la voz- no, no quiero que te vayas así como así. A fin de cuentas me has salvado la vida y por lo menos deja que te enseñe la ciudad. Yo..yo –dijo notando una extraña congoja en la voz- me…me gustaría verte de nuevo.

Mark con el corazón destrozado porque en aquel entonces creía que había perdido a Candy para siempre, aceptó. Asintió y ella, le miró con las pupilas iluminadas por la esperanza.

-¿ Aquí mismo ? ¿ mañana a las cinco ? –preguntó ella expectante, conteniendo el aliento, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Mark sonrió y dijo que sí.

En ese momento se escucharon voces. Un hombre con el pelo cortado a cepillo y tuerto y otro rubio de apariencia regia y de una belleza singular la llamaban a voz en cuello, agitando las manos.

-Tengo que irme. Mis amigos me buscan –dijo ella casi con desesperación estrechando la mano de Mark. Julieta notó el tacto de su piel y el calor que desprendían sus dedos. Nuevamente la recorrió la misma sacudida eléctrica que había notado hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Se separó del joven agitando la mano. Mark se dijo que era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida, aparte de Candy, desde luego, a la que no sabía si volvería a ver nuevamente.

23

Mark atravesó la dimensión temporal empleando todas sus fuerzas. Pero notó que una perturbación le alejaba cada vez más de su destino, pese a que este estaba ya a la vista. Intentó salvar la distancia que le separaba de Neo Verona, pero le era imposible. Una especie de corriente muy fuerte le empujaba hacia atrás. Pensó en Candy, en sus hijos y apretó los dientes, pero sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Entonces sin saber porqué se acordó de Julieta y crispó los puños intentando concentrarse. Expulsó más iridium pero solo consiguió producir algunas furiosas explosiones a su paso sin resultado alguno. La dimensión temporal era un maremagnum de formas confusas y diversas, un calidoscopio psicodélico capaz de arrebatar la razón al más cuerdo de los hombres. No entendía porqué le costaba tanto llegar hasta Neo Verona. Se preguntó si habría llegado el momento de pagar su osadía de haber desafiado a fuerzas que en el fondo nunca había logrado dominar del todo. Pero no iba a darse por vencido. Exigió a su agotado cuerpo un último esfuerzo, pero no podía dar el último y postrer paso. Julieta, ¿ por qué su rostro acudía a su mente una y otra vez ? Sentía que algo terrible le iba a suceder a la muchacha y que no podría hacer nada para detenerlo a menos que…

Entonces recordó el día en que un exceso de confianza le había catapultado al espacio alejándole de la Tierra. Y como en una situación parecida, temiendo perder a Candy para siempre, si se alejaba de la atracción de la gravedad terrestre, había causado una detonación tan fuerte que había provocado un pequeño temblor que Candy y Dorothy percibieron desde la mansión Legan, la víspera del baile al que había sido invitada. De esa manera consiguió el impulso necesario para retornar al planeta. La fricción con la atmósfera en su reentrada produjo tal calor que visto desde la Tierra tenía aspecto de estrella fugaz.

-Es una posibilidad –se dijo.

Entonces liberó tal deflagración que la onda expansiva hubiera destrozado un pequeño planeta de haber estado a su alcance. La tremenda explosión fue visible desde Neo Verona y el estampido resultante detuvo por un momento la frenética actividad en las calles de la industriosa ciudad. Entonces un cometa amarillo cruzó el cielo de este a oeste en pleno día. Mark había conseguido su objetivo, pero había perdido el sentido y se dirigía hacia Neo Verona sin ser consciente de que caería tal vez en mitad de la ciudad. Mientras se acercaba más y más, el ruido y los gritos e imprecaciones de la gente hicieron que Julieta abriera los ojos y se asomara al ventanal de su alcoba que daba a la calle. Miró hacia arriba y vio el cometa. Entonces se detuvo estremecida de miedo. El cosmos de Mark la golpeó en oleadas. Reconocería esa energía, cálida, maravillosa y tan dulce en cualquier lugar. Entonces, aun a riesgo de que los carabinieri pudieran identificarla, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la calle, ante los asombrados ojos de Curio y la displicente atención de Francisco que no pudieron detenerla o preguntarla a donde se dirigía del ímpetu con el que corría. Atravesó velozmente la casa, casi derribando por el suelo a Cordelia. Julieta esbozó una débil disculpa y se lanzó a las calles de Neo Verona, en pos de su antiguo amor.

24

El curioso fenómeno pronto perdió interés para los ciudadanos de Neo Verona. La intensa luz se apagó pronto y afortunadamente, para Mark nadie sintió deseos de investigar o tratar de averiguar que era aquello. Mark había liberado la potencia de una explosión nova. Afortunadamente, fue en un entorno que absorbió gran parte de la enorme cantidad de energía irradiada, porque de lo contrario sus átomos habrían reventado de haberlo hecho en la atmósfera de Neo Verona. El joven se dirigía en picado hacia las afueras de la enorme urbe. Entonces el aire frío que entraba en contacto con su piel y que era inducido por su desplazamiento en caída libre le devolvió el sentido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y percibió los tejados y las orgullosas torres, los palacios y las atrevidas construcciones que harían palidecer de envidia algunos de los rascacielos más emblemáticos de Nueva York.

"Neo Verona, ciudad de piedra y mármol, bulliciosa e industriosa" –pensó Mark para aclarar su mente. Solía hacer reflexiones como aquella cuando estaba inmerso en situaciones de riesgo para tranquilizarse y centrarse. Cuando estuvo más sereno se dispuso a apantallar su cuerpo para que nadie pudiera percibir su intrusión en los cielos de la ciudad y a continuación desataría el aura iridiscente, claro está, si le quedaba algo de energía para poder realizar todo aquello. En esos momentos, un pegasus blanco que relinchaba furiosamente moviendo frenéticamente su cola de dragón tachonada de escamas acudió a su encuentro. En la grupa del fabuloso animal iba una esbelta mujer, que controlaba las riendas con maestría haciendo que el animal volara cada vez más alto. Mark notó un detalle que le llamó la atención. Los cabellos de la mujer eran castaños y sus ojos….juraría que eran ambarinos, casi de la tonalidad de la miel. Mark picó hacia ella, temiéndose que el destino le estaba jugando una pesada broma o tal vez sus sentidos le estaban engañando. Julieta tiró de las riendas doradas y exclamó furiosamente:

-Vamos Rayo de Luna, tenemos que salvarle, vamos, vamos.

Entonces la mujer espoleó al pegasus dirigiéndole, hacia Mark con tal maestría y sincronización que consiguió situarse junto a Mark, que no obstante había aminorado su velocidad de caída, emitiendo la suficiente cantidad de iridium para flotar unos instantes en el aire. Julieta llegó hasta él y poniéndose en paralelo, le tendió la mano. Mark aceptó y entonces se desplomó agotado sobre el lomo del pegasus detrás de Julieta hecho un guiñapo y boqueando. Rayo de Luna que era un pegasus hembra realmente, relinchó airada al sentir el peso extra representado por Mark, pero se dejó dirigir por su dueña. El animal batió las alas, obediente a las órdenes de Julieta y puso rumbo a un lugar donde de momento pudiera reanimar a Mark y reflexionar con claridad. Mark giró la cabeza un momento y antes de desvanecerse de nuevo, contempló los cabellos castaños de Julieta que ondeaban sobre su esbelta figura y un ojo ambarino que le observaba de soslayo y del que le pareció o semejó percibir una lágrima furtiva. Entonces sus heridas se abrieron empezando a expulsar regueros de sangre contaminada. Julieta hizo que el atemorizado pegasus ganara altura para que nadie pudiera percibir desde el suelo, los flagelos negros de la sangre contaminada de Mark. Mark se convulsionó y entonces la muchacha se encaminó hacia un edificio ruinoso en el que como una irreal visión se erguía en su cima más alta un vergel de flores.

25

Rayo de Luna aterrizó sobre un edificio en ruinas situado en las afueras y cuya irregular superficie estaba cubierta por iris, una flor de color blanco de la que sobresalían tres grandes pétalos que bordeaban el contorno del cuerpo principal de la misma, en forma de corona. Entonces Julieta cogió a Mark con cuidado y le depositó en el suelo. Dio un respingo y le observó atentamente. Se dio cuenta de que su estatura ahora era mucho menor, con respecto a la primera vez que le conoció, pero su aspecto no había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Julieta sonrió con tristeza. ¿ Qué significaba el tiempo para alguien como él ? ¿ Dónde habría estado ? ¿ que habría hecho en todos esos largos días en que ya no le vio más ? ¿ cómo su colosal altura ahora rebasaba ahora en unos pocos centímetros su estatura ?

Mark reposaba sobre el lecho de flores, con los cabellos negros extendidos sobre las iris, mientras el pegasus pastaba unos metros más allá despreocupadamente. Las flores ocupaban toda la terraza de lo que había sido antaño un imponente palacio que se había venido abajo debido al abandono y a la falta de mantenimiento. Entre las ruinas que adoptaban caprichosas formas una miríada de pétalos provenientes de las plantas, ascendían hacia arriba mecidas por un suave viento. Julieta se reclinó junto a él acercando su bello rostro al de Mark, que aun continuaba inconsciente. Entonces algunas lágrimas mojaron la faz de Mark, pero continuó sin despertarse. Julieta le contempló y musitó lentamente entornando los ojos:

-¿ Por qué Mark ? ¿ por qué has tenido que volver otra vez ? ¿ por qué tuviste que romperme el corazón ? ¿ acaso con una vez no fue suficiente ? –le preguntó desesperada, sacudiendo levemente sus hombros cubiertos por la misma cazadora negra que brillaba levemente, pero solo el viento percibió sus palabras llevándolas lejos de allí.

La apenada muchacha tenía el corazón en verdad destrozado. El encontrarle allí solo había reavivado sus recuerdos y antiguos sentimientos, causándola más pesar y sufrimiento. Entonces Julieta abrió los brazos y los pasó por detrás de la espalda de Mark, mientras los regueros negros ya habían dejado de manar y ahora el exánime y valeroso joven expulsaba sangre de color rojo. Sus manos blancas y sedosas palparon la sangre caliente y palpitante del muchacho. Entonces sin poder reprimirse le besó en los labios mientras sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con las últimas gotas de sangre roja que un reguero, que brotó de su hombro derecho cerca de su cuello, esparció por el aire.

-Mark, amor mío –dijo volviendo a besarle y acariciando sus mejillas empapadas de sudor y rocío de las iris. Las lágrimas de Julieta rebotaron sobre los pétalos de algunas iris que se movieron levemente bajo el impacto de las mismas. El llanto de la muchacha resbaló de la flor a la tierra que las bebió ansiosamente.

26

Se tendió junto a él, esperando a que despertase. Más recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Entonces su mano izquierda se movió involuntariamente y aferró con fuerza la de Mark.

El día en que volvió a encontrarse por segunda vez con él llevaba un vestido rojo con una gargantilla blanca en forma de estrella en torno al cuello y un adorno de gasa blanca sobre la parte superior de la falda de amplio vuelo. Era una hermosa mujer. Mark había pasado la noche en la calle, demasiado confundido para tratar de buscar alojamiento o procurarse algún refugio. Afortunadamente la noche no había sido fría y había conseguido conciliar el sueño en un pequeño parque donde nadie le molestó, bien porque los carabinieri tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparse de un borracho o un mendigo, que fue la impresión que sacaron de él, los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí. Nadie osó molestarle, ya que su enorme estatura cosa poco común en Neo Verona les disuadió de intentarlo siquiera.

-Debe ser un bárbaro de las montañas del norte –dijo una joven dama con un vestido rosa al que una banda azul lo atravesaba de izquierda a derecha en diagonal.

-Y diría que huele hasta mal –dijo su acompañante, un hombre ataviado con un sombrero rectangular y del que sobresalían sus largos cabellos rojizos al tiempo que se cubría la empolvada nariz con un pañuelo de seda, haciendo una mueca de asco y de horror.

La pareja apretó el paso y le dejaron solo. Al día siguiente se encontró con ella, tal y como había prometido. Estaba muy solo y un poco de compañía no le vendría mal. Julieta sonrió al verle corriendo a su encuentro. Mark se sorprendió gratamente de lo bella que era la muchacha y aun más con aquel vestido que realzaba su figura. Hablaron de cosas banales, conociéndose lentamente. Entonces fue cuando Mark los contempló por primera vez. Caballos voladores, pegasus que surcaban grácilmente el cielo pareciendo cabalgar sobre las nubes y el Sol. Julieta ante la extrañeza de Mark rió divertida en voz baja y dijo señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha que alzó hacia el cielo señalando un pegasus negro con manchas blancas cuyas crines se agitaban al ritmo del frenético agitar de sus alas. Algunas plumas fueron bajando hasta la pareja y una de ellas, se posó en la cabeza de Mark. Julieta se la retiró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Son pegasus. Diría que es la primera vez que los ves, Mark.

El joven asintió. Se había quitado la cazadora y su camisa blanca a cuadros dejaba entrever su musculatura bajo la piel morena y curtida. Julieta le contempló fascinada.

-En….mi mundo….hay caballos, pero no pueden volar.

A la muchacha se le antojó un mundo triste. Un sitio donde los caballos estaban condenados a quedarse en tierra, atados permanentemente al suelo, sin poder sentir el deleite del aire corriendo en torno a sus cuerpos o bajo sus cascos. Julieta suspiró entrelazando los dedos de las manos sobre su regazo a la altura del faldón de gasa blanca que ceñía la cintura de su vestido y dijo soñadora, reclinando luego su cabeza sobre los nudillos de sus dedos entremezclados:

-Como me gustaría volar por el cielo, pero…los pegasus –dijo bajando la cabeza con pesar- solo están al alcance de los nobles. La gente corriente de Neo Verona jamás podrá tener acceso a ellos. Su única opción es soñar con ellos.

Entonces Mark sonrió y se levantó lentamente ante la sorprendida muchacha, separando ligeramente las piernas y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Se sacudió algunos restos de tierra, que habían manchado las perneras de sus pantalones y retiró algunas briznas de hierba adheridas a las mangas de su cazadora negra.

-¿ Te gustaría volar Julieta ? –dijo de pronto tendiéndole la mano derecha. Su puño sobresalía de la manga de la camisa dejando entrever la muñeca. A Julieta le pareció que las venas bajo la tostada piel brillaban levemente- ven, conmigo, vamos a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza mirándole con creciente curiosidad y enarcando las cejas.

Entonces Julieta asió la mano de Mark y se puso lentamente en pie, ayudada por el servicial y solícito joven. Julieta percibía una tristeza casi innata en él, cuyo origen no sabía explicar, aunque él le había hablado vagamente de un amor no correspondido, pero Mark no había querido profundizar en el tema ni ella indagar por miedo a herirle o desairarle. Y no deseaba que aquellos mágicos momentos terminaran abruptamente. De hecho no quería que terminaran nunca. Y que duraran para siempre.

-Ven Julieta, ven a volar conmigo –dijo sonriéndola afectuosamente- vayamos a soñar juntos, recorramos el cielo. Surquemos el aire.

"¿ Que mujer habrá podido rechazarle y de que manera, como para causarle una pena tan honda y melancólica ?" "parece tan triste y distante, pero percibo en él una bondad tan grande…."

Entonces Mark atrajo a la chica hacia sí, tirando ligeramente de ella, sin brusquedad, tan pronto como aferró sus dedos. Julieta dio un respingo al sentir nuevamente el contacto de la piel del joven contra la suya. Cuando Julieta estuvo a su lado, Mark movió lentamente la mano derecha y preguntó mirando a la chica. Los ojos negros y tristes parecieron taladrarle el alma.

-¿ Me permites Julieta ? tengo que sujetarte bien para que no te caigas.

Intrigada asintió casi mecánicamente. Entonces Mark la rodeó por el talle con delicadeza y especial cuidado y caminó con ella hasta el borde de un mirador al que habían llegado dando un largo paseo, después de que la muchacha le hubiera enseñado la grandeza de la bella y evocadora ciudad renacentista, o al menos a Mark, se le antojó de ese estilo.

-No tengas miedo –dijo Mark mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos y los picos del cuello de su camisa blanca contra su ancho cuello –estoy contigo y te aferraré con fuerza, lo prometo.

Entonces le rogó que cerrara los ojos y Mark dio un salto con ella hacia el vacío. La muchacha gritó despavorida pero al instante notó una tranquilidad y una calma absoluta, una placidez tal que el vello de su cuerpo se erizó. De nuevo la extraña sensación. Entonces miró hacia abajo. Estaban sobrevolando la ciudad a una altura tal que se divisaba perfectamente casi en su totalidad. Lo extraño es que pese a estar rodeados de pegasus ni la montura ni sus jinetes parecían percibirles. Pero se debía a que Mark había hecho invisible su espectro de luz para evitar atraer miradas incómodas. Entonces Julieta reparó en que estaban envueltos en un aura resplandeciente y suave que les protegía y que permitía que Mark volase con la muchacha a cuestas. Se fijó en la gran cúpula de la catedral que se alzaba majestuosa, mientras algunas palomas pasaban junto a ellos. Julieta contempló el semblante luminoso del joven recortado a contra luz sobre el maravilloso crepúsculo de la ciudad. Sintió que una oleada de felicidad la invadía. Si ya sospechaba que el corazón de aquel joven triste y solitario, aparte de un particular y difícilmente comprensible pasado encerraba una innata bondad, aquello despejó sus dudas definitivamente. Cuando estaba con él, sentía aquella energía tan dulce y vital que le arrebataba. Entonces reclinó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, que sonrió y la llevó sobre el río que atravesaba la ciudad, y en la que el sol del atardecer rielaba produciendo un elaborado efecto de luces y sombras que se reflejaban en los palacios circundantes y en las torres que jalonaban el curso del río y que salpicaban la hermosa ciudad por doquier. A Mark le pareció una mezcla espléndida y armoniosa de Venecia, Roma y Florencia, todo a la vez. Se lo hizo saber a la muchacha y Julieta arqueó las cejas tan cómicamente que arrancó una risa suave y arrebatadora al joven.

"¿ Cómo es que un hombre tan triste como tú, puede ser tan dulce y jovial al mismo tiempo o en determinados momentos ?" –se dijo asombrada –"¿ qué clase de maravilloso ser eres tú, Mark ?"

-Son ciudades de mi mundo. ¿ Sabías que en el país donde están situadas esas ciudades hay una que se llama Verona ?

No sabía si era una casualidad fortuita que precisamente aquella hermosa ciudad de estilo renacentista, con sus palacios, sus torres y su opulencia, pero también con sus miserias y problemas cotidianos, se llamara igual, con el prefijo Neo delante, pero le pareció la ciudad más maravillosa que jamás hubiera visto en su ajetreada y dilatada vida. Mark reía feliz estremeciendo a Julieta. Entonces Mark se detuvo en mitad del aire. Ella dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, como un repentino ah muy rápido y fugaz. Mark sin saber porqué acarició sus mejillas. La chica no protestó ni se ofendió. Es más casi lo estaba deseando. Entonces cerró los ojos ofreciéndole sus labios. Mark la correspondió besándola levemente, pero no atreviéndose a profundizar más. Aun tenía el corazón dolorido. Y dijo entonces con voz ligeramente fría:

-Será mejor que bajemos Julieta. Tu gente estará preocupada por ti.

La chica asintió con desgana. Entonces notó que sus ojos de ámbar se llenaban de lágrimas. No deseaba separarse de Mark, ya no, después de descubrir la verdadera calidez de su corazón y la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado irremisiblemente de él.

26

-!!! Apágalo, apágalo, maldita sea!!.

Rand se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando no escuchar el escandaloso petardeo del motor de fisión del CT-8. Gray obedeció girando las grandes llaves que interrumpían el suministro de termoelectricidad a las orugas, permitiendo que el colosal vehículo se pusiera en movimiento. Los generadores del CT-8 se detuvieron con un siseo y el tanque dejó de vibrar. El silencio volvió a enseñorearse y reinar en el interior de la gruta. Rand suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente enjugada en sudor. Por el borde de la torreta asomó la cabeza metálica de Gray que refulgía levemente bajo los focos recargables que habían dispuesto por toda la gruta. Entonces Cinthia se fijó en el cómico brillo que titilaba débilmente en la bruñida calva de Gray y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. El robot no se dio por aludido y anunció asomando medio cuerpo desde el interior del CT-8 con una llave inglesa en la mano izquierda y un scanner en la derecha.

-El silenciador se ha estropeado, y sin piezas de repuesto, me temo -dijo mirando un momento hacia el interior del tanque- que no se puede hacer nada.

El robot regresó a la oscuridad de su reducto en el interior del tanque, para continuar poniéndolo a punto, hasta donde con los medios de que disponía, le fuera posible.

-De todas maneras no podemos pasear un tanque de sesenta toneladas por las calles de, ¿ cómo has dicho que se llama esa ciudad Oberón ? -preguntó Luke mientras se limaba pulcramente las uñas después de habérselas recortado cuidadosamente y soplando sobre las mismas, para eliminar cualquier resto que hubiera podido quedar en su contorno.

Rand se rascó la cabeza meneándola brevemente. Aun le dolía por el tremendo estrépito que el motor del tanque había producido amplificado por la acústica de la gruta. Arqueó las cejas. Cuando se lo dijera porque parecía que sus amigos no le habían entendido debido al ruido que el CT-8 había producido debido a la avería del sistema de insonorización, no se lo iban a creer. Todos aguardaban expectantes. Oliveros estaba comiendo una manzana extraída de las bodegas del vehículo. Si por algo se caracterizaba la FCA era por surtir de todos los suministros posibles e imaginables a sus tropas, por si alguna vez una sección se perdía o se extraviaba durante o después de una misión, hasta que las patrullas de rescate que peinaban Esperanza les encontraran. Y no sería la primera vez que tal sucedía.

-Neo Verona -dijo el joven mientras se quitaba el casco de combate. Allí dentro hacía un calor insoportable.

Duke esbozó un rictus de sarcasmo y dijo:

-Vamos hombre, solo nos falta Romeo y Julieta.

Rand inspiró aire y le pidió a Cinthia que le alcanzara un comprimido de Natrex, contra el mareo y el dolor de cabeza. La muchacha se lo tendió junto con un vaso de agua. Rand se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Rand se puso el comprimido en la lengua. Tenía un cierto sabor acre como de almendras, pero necesitaba aquello. Su jaqueca iba en aumento. Entonces tomó un largo trago de agua y la pastilla bajó por su garganta. Posó el vaso sobre el pescante derecho del tanque, situado bajo la tortea cuadrangular y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia un fardo que contenía las ropas que había hurtado para si y sus compañeros. Previamente se había cambiado y se había vuelto a enfundar en el uniforme de las FCA. Se encontraba más cómodo en él. Duke intrigado se irguió y caminó hasta la manta de tela burda y basta que cubría los vestidos y los atuendos con los que había cargado hasta la gruta afanosamente. Cuando Duke desenvolvió el paquete, y levantó las ropas medievales con sus manos, pensó que Rand les estaba gastando una broma.

-Esto...tienes que estar de coña -dijo Luke rompiendo a reir y agitando el dedo índice como si estuviera reconviniendo a un chico travieso. Muchacho, esto tiene que ser una broma, sin duda.

-Ojalá lo fuera -dijo Rand sentándose al pie de las orugas del tanque y acomodando la espalda sobre una de las ruedas del tamaño de un niño- pero me temo que no. Si tienes algo que objetar, ve y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Cinthia se acercó movida por la curiosidad y sostuvo entre sus manos un vestido de campesina con una falda negra y un pronunciado escote. Le dio la vuelta y lo superpuso a su cuerpo contemplándose en un espejo portátil que todos llevaban como parte de su dotación. Le sentaba como un guante.

-Ahí fuera hay toda una ciudad renacentista -dijo Rand un poco molesto de que Duke hubiera dudado de su palabra y es enorme- y además -hizo una pausa y les miró a todos. Hasta el sirviente robot pareció observarle con atención- hay pegasos.

-¿ Qué ? -preguntó Oliveros creyendo haber oído mal.

-Como lo oís, caballos alados. Surcan el aire, día y noche. Y además tienen un elaborado sistema de comercio y una red de transporte que cubre toda la ciudad, con carruajes me refiero. Por todas partes hay enormes palacios y edificios de mármol. Y estatuas y jardines y parques llenos de flores y de gente. Es la ciudad más hermosa y colosal que jamás haya visto nunca.

-Neo Verona -dijo Luke pensativamente- ¿ a dónde puñetas hemos ido a parar ?

-Eso -dijo Cinthia plegando el vestido cuidadosamente y admirándolo, pese a que no era precisamente un atuendo de gala- habría que preguntárselo a ese maldito ser, pero hubo que liquidarlo.

Rand creyó que Cinthia iba a sermonearle, pero la muchacha levantó la mano haciendo un ademán repentino y dijo:

-Tranquilo Rand, tranquilo, no voy a reprocharos nada. No nos dejó otra alternativa, pero si hubiéramos podido sonsacarle algo más.

-Es igual -dijo Rand frotando las palmas de sus manos contra las perneras de su pantalón- no creo que ese fantasmón fuera siquiera consciente de a donde nos enviaba, o que esa bola que tenía entre las manos, pudiera producir semejante efecto. Ahora tenemos que pensar en que vamos a hacer, porque me temo, que nos tendremos que quedar a vivir aquí durante una larga temporada.

La idea hizo que algunos de ellos se estremecieran. A Rand no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero por otra parte no había posibilidades de retornar a su hogar, aunque se preguntó que hogar. La larga guerra contra los alienígenas duraba ya demasiado, pero por otro lado, por eso combatían. Si Esperanza se perdía, como la vieja y confusa leyenda terrícola que había escuchado alguna vez en labios de uno de sus viejos profesores decanos en la Universidad de Nueva Sirtis, todo estaría acabado.

Pensó en Pandora, en la inquisitiva muchacha que abrió la caja de la que escaparon todos los males que afligían al mundo madre y como cuando, dándose cuenta de su error y comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que había hecho, la cerró repentinamente, quedando únicamente en el fondo de la misma, la esperanza.

-Pero se ve que la influencia del cofre de Pandora ha llegado hasta aquí -dijo en voz alta con el mentón apoyado sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Duke le escuchó claramente y captó el mensaje que encerraba su sentencia.

-No seas tan negativo hombre -dijo Duke palmeándole el hombro derecho- de momento tenemos que disimular bien al CT-8, para que nadie lo descubra, aun estando guarecido en esta gruta y luego tendremos que ir a la ciudad, conocer sus costumbres, que moneda utilizan, como podríamos pasar desapercibidos, hasta que consigamos salir de aquí. Por cierto, ¿ pudiste averiguar que idioma o dialecto hablaban ?

Luke parecía entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de tener que visitar la bella urbe y examinarla de cerca, pero a Rand no le hacía ninguna gracia y más después de observar el férreo control policial que ese supuesto Gran Duque mantenía sobre sus conciudadanos.

-Creo que es el italiano o una variante un poco diferente -dijo intentando acordarse de sus conocimientos de Historia Antigua de la Madre Tierra, asignatura que siempre se le atragantaba en sus tiempos de estudiante.

-Es un idioma que controlo lo suficiente. Creo que podremos conversar lo necesario, sin meternos en líos -dijo el gigantesco Luke con aire de suficiencia.

Rand extrajo un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar ante el gesto de desagrado de Oliveros y Cinthia, pero Luke le aceptó un pitillo encantado. Ambos hombres aspiraron el humo con delectatión mientras Cinthia decía enojada con los brazos cruzados:

-No hay un ambiente bastante cargado en este sitio, para que vosotros lo empeoréis aun más.

Oliveros asintió y ambos se retiraron al fondo de la cueva para hacer unas comprobaciones en sus equipos. Mientras Rand dijo con el cigarrillo moviéndose de un lado a otro de sus labios:

-Habrá que tener cuidado con lo que digamos -declaró ante su amigo que le observó levantando una ceja. Rand le aclaró entonces entornando los ojos:

-Hay patrullas militares y policiales por todas partes. Unos soldados llamados carabinieris controlan el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso en la ciudad. Pude ver el miedo en los ojos de esa pobre gente y escuchar sus conversaciones en voz baja. Aquello parece un estado policial o una dictadura, no sé. Ya nos podemos andar con ojo cuando vayamos por allí y tener cuidado de que hacemos o que decimos.

Luke asintió y entonces dijo:

-Ya contaba con eso -dijo el corpulento soldado.

Rand le miró interrogante y le explicó:

-En las ciudades renacentistas, sobre todo en las italianas era frecuente que el máximo jerifalte de cada ciudad-estado, se rodeara de unas medidas de seguridad excepcionales. Y vieran complots por todas partes. Y no me extraña nada. No sé aquí, pero en aquellos tiempos, en la Tierra quiero decir, las guerras entre las ciudades estado italianas estaban a la orden del día y las vendettas y enfrentamientos, así como las intrigas palaciegas y cortesanas, ya ni te digo. William Shaskeapere no andaba muy desencaminado cuando describió la situación de aquella época en su inmortal obra, Romeo y Julieta.

-¿ Crees que pudo tener una base real ? -preguntó Rand mientras dejaba caer el cigarro y lo apagaba con la puntera de su bota de cuero -me refiero a la historia de ese romance.

Luke se encogió de hombros y dijo pensativo mientras acababa su pitillo:

-Quien sabe. Algunos dicen que se inspiró en un sueño, otros que sucedió realmente o basada en hechos que lo fueron y que incluso pudo plagiarla de algún autor desconocido. Puede que nunca se sepa la verdad del enigma. Se lleva estudiando y debatiendo esa cuestión desde hace siglos.

Rand movió la cabeza. Sería muy fuerte que justo allí tuvieran lugar los hechos descritos en la dramática y conmovedora historia de amor, que como bien había recalcado y apuntado Luke, era inmortal.

Entonces Luke se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió hacia el CT-8.

-Voy a ver si ese cabeza de lata de Gray me permite servirme un poco de café. Está un poco quisquilloso, últimamente desde que derramé un poco sin querer sobre el suelo del tanque.

Rand asintió y caminó por la gruta contemplando su espaciosa y gran envergadura. Allí podría caber fácilmente un batallón acorazado de CT-8 e incluso algún RT-9, la variante lanzacohetes basada en el chasis del primero.

Rand fijó los ojos en la recargada y ornamentada bóveda de la gruta. Las grandes estalactitas pendía del techo y algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban a lo largo de las mismas, goteando con un plic plic constante y monótono. Un poco más al fondo había un hermoso y profundo lago donde nadaban algunos peces de extraño aspecto y con ojos blancos, acostumbrados a la escasa luz de la gruta permanentemente en penumbra. Pensó si serían comestibles, pero desechó la idea. Esperaba que ni él ni sus compañeros tuvieran que llegar al extremo desesperado de hincarle el diente a aquellas cosas fofas y viscosas que se alimentaban de algunas partículas de líquenes y unas pequeñas moscas verdes que revoloteaban sobre la superficie del lago, y que las cazaban a la manera del pez arquero terrestre, lanzándoles un chorro de agua, y que regurcitaban en sus grandes mofletes, que se hinchaban cómicamente, hasta que expulsaban el chorro a presión contra el insecto, aunque en Esperanza también había especies parecidas, aunque allí a la especie autóctona del planeta la llamaban, a diferencia de su homónima terrestre, pez ballesta.

Entonces notaron una sacudida muy leve pero que hizo que el suelo de cueva temblase ligeramente.

-¿ Qué ha sido eso ? -preguntó Oliveros súbitamente.

-Me temo que es un terremoto -dijo Cinthia con voz ligeramente chillona por el temor de verse envueltos en una sacudida sísmica- aunque pronto dejó de sentirse.

Rand se asomó al exterior de la cueva portando un desintegrador láser por sí acaso. No tenía intención de herir o dañar a nadie, siempre que pudiera evitarlo, pero tampoco iba a enfrentarse a una espada o a una flecha disparada por cualquiera que estuviera al acecho, que por arcaicas no dejaban de ser letales en las manos apropiadas, sin ofrecer resistencia y convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil, por el mero hecho de sentir escrúpulos de conciencia suscitados por el empleo de armas que producían la abismal barrera tecnológica que les separaba de los habitantes de Neo Verona. Aunque prefería que tal hecho fuera a su favor, como efectivamente era. Por otra parte no descubrió indicios de armas de fuego o cañones, ni siquiera equipos de asedio en las grandes fortificaciones militares que rodeaban la ciudad amurallada, como catapultas, balistas, onagros o los escorpiones, las famosas catapultas de campaña portátiles utilizadas por las legiones romanas en sus guerras. Pero el hecho de que no se hallaran a la vista, no quería decir que no estuvieran allí o que dispusieran de ellas. O que por lo menos, una cultura tan refinada no estuviese en disposición de inventarlas y producirlas fácilmente.

Oteó con cuidado y conteniendo la respiración, pero no vio a nadie, ni distinguió nada sospechoso entre el follaje ni la verdeante vegetación del exterior. Nada se movía entre los árboles, ni un arbusto, ni siquiera una brizna de aire.

Movió el arma lentamente y observó de derecha a izquierda, procurando no exponerse demasiado ni abandonar la relativa seguridad de la cueva. Entonces levantó los ojos y le pareció distinguir un penacho de luz más brillante que la luz diurna y unas pequeñas explosiones en la cola de la misma, y que iba en dirección a la ciudad, pero que pronto se desvaneció. Era como una estrella fugaz, pero fácilmente observable e identificable a plena luz del día. Rand guardó el arma en la cartuchera y se preguntó si no sería algún efecto más de aquel enigmático y extraño mundo al que habían ido a parar.

Se interrogó así mismo, que otras sorpresas les depararía aquel continente, planeta, mundo o lo que fuera.

El joven palpó la culata de su arma para cerciorarse de que estaba en su sitio. Quizás no fuera apropiado experimentar seguridad inspirada por un arma, pero el contacto con el metal del arma láser le tranquilizaba sobremanera.

-Romeo y Julieta -dijo resoplando- que locura, cielo santo.

Pero al evocar los grandes pegasus alados que contempló agitando unas alas tan largas como hermosas se dijo que todo aquello podía tener visos de verosimilitud y de realidad. Las cosas que había presenciado a lo largo de todas sus misiones, le habían puesto los pelos de punta y aun continuaban, haciéndolo.

Nunca olvidaría su primer encuentro con un ciber-disk, una especie de disco volador de color blanco que flotaba a ras del suelo con un zumbido susurrante y ominoso, sobre un campo de fuerza que lo hacía levitar, y que los sectoides, de grandes ojos negros sobre una piel grisácea y pálida, desplegaban en sus misiones de terror contra la indefensa población civil de la Tierra primero y luego en Esperanza. El disco le disparó una ráfaga de plasma que estuvo a punto de segarle las piernas. De no ser por Luke, que entonces le salvó la vida, apartándole rápidamente del radio de acción de la máquina alienígena, no lo habría contado. Era su primera misión. Luego Luke lanzó una carga explosiva contra la insidiosa máquina de asalto y obligó a Rand a agacharse detrás de la protección que les ofrecía un muro semiderruido. Luego el cyberdisk, se detuvo cayendo a plomo, sobre el suelo lleno de cascotes y escombros, produciendo una fuerte explosión, una vez que el pavoroso y achatado disco, dio un giro sobre si mismo, deteniéndose con un zumbido estremecedor e irritante.

-Uno menos -le dijo Luke con una sonrisa en aquel lejano entonces.

Desde entonces un fuerte vínculo de amistad y camaradería les unió, al igual que al resto de cada uno de ellos.

27

Mark abrió lentamente los ojos. Julieta estaba a su lado, pendiente de sus más mínimos movimientos y reclinada sobre él. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Mark trató de incorporarse pero no pudo. Estaba muy débil aun. Había empleado demasiada energía para llegar hasta allí. Entonces Julieta abrió los brazos y arrojándose sobre él le envolvió en la calidez de su abrazo, mientras dejaba un reguero de llanto blanco a su paso. A pesar de la dureza de la separación, aun continuaba enamorada de él.

-Mark, Mark –musitó sollozando mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas empapando las de Mark. El joven reconoció a la muchacha y se quedó sin palabras por la impresión. Julieta restregó su mejilla contra la de Mark y a lo largo de su cuello. Lo había conseguido, pero no esperaba que esta vez fuera ella quien le salvase. Entonces se puso lentamente en pie. Un chorro de sangre brotó de su hombro derecho cayendo sobre las flores y tiñiéndolas de rojo. Algunas gotas procedentes de la salpicadura impregnaron los pliegues del vestido de Julieta. Entonces él se separó unos centímetros. Julieta le observó con adoración. No sabía como, pero su enorme estatura de dos metros se había reducido considerablemente, sacándole unos pocos centímetros de diferencia. Incluso le favorecía, le hacía más guapo y gallardo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, se le echó encima sellándole los labios con un beso tan imprevisto como apasionado. Julieta creía que había vuelto por ella. Mark, no tuvo valor para desmentir aquello y sacarla de su error. Además, aunque amaba a Candy, no podía dejar de rememorar ese amor que fue realmente sincero en el año que pasó a su lado, junto a ella, hasta que finalmente retornó porque en sus sueños siempre terminaba mencionando a Candy, para disgusto de la muchacha. Mark acarició sus cabellos castaños. La voz desgarrada por la tristeza y el amor de la muchacha le conmovió:

-Te he echado tanto de menos, amor mío, te echado tanto de menos.

-Julieta –musitó él lentamente sin poder separarse de ella y acariciando sus cabellos.

En ese instante se escuchó el relincho de dos pegasus. Mark y Julieta miraron hacia arriba y poco después los dos grandes animales, el uno de color blanco y el otro de un hermoso y llamativo tono ocre aterrizaron en el improvisado jardín de flores removiendo con sus cascos algunas de ellas que salieron desprendidas cuando los poderosos animales pifiaron nerviosos y se posaron sobre la hierba cuajada de iris, mientras dos hombres vigorosos y con aspecto de curtidos espadachines se bajaban de sus monturas rápidamente. Mark les reconoció y ellos a él, sorprendidos. Curio, el hombre que había pensado intensamente en Julieta mientras desayunaba y la muchacha dormía desenvainó su espada. Era un hombre alto, moreno de cabellos rebeldes y con una fina cicatriz de color carne que le cruzaba su ojo derecho sin vida. Algunos mechones rebeldes le bajaban por la frente sobre su ojo cegado. El otro era de largos cabellos rubios, sonrisa permanente y ojos azules. Pero aquel no era momento de poesías. También desenvainó su acero. Habían encontrado a la muchacha después de una frenética búsqueda.

Se aproximaron a Mark corriendo velozmente. Le habían advertido severamente que se alejara de Julieta y que no se le ocurriera acercarse jamás a ella.

Pero la chica se interpuso entre sus dos amigos y su amado. Pero Mark que no era ningún cobarde precisamente la cogió delicadamente de la cintura y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada triste e intensa caló hasta el fondo de su alma como en aquellos tiempos en que por breve lapso de tiempo, vivieron enamorados.

-Déjame esto a mí querida Julieta. Yo me ocuparé.

-Mark –le espetó Curio alzando la espada- te dijimos que no queríamos verte cerca de ella.

Mark no respondió. Y le observó desafiante. Entonces el joven tuerto atacó con furia a Mark, que se limitó a esquivar las estocadas como si nada. Cuando Curio le lanzó una estocada a las piernas Mark saltó por encima y cuando intentó acometerle en un costado, solo tuvo que apartarse situándose a su espalda.

-¿ Dé…de donde saca esta agilidad tan portentosa ? –gruñó Curio.

Entonces Francisco sonrió despectivo y esperó a que su amigo se agotase de lanzar estocadas y mandobles. Siguió luchando, pero lo único que conseguía la punta de su acero era enterrarse entre las flores y desparramar los delicados pétalos multicolores en derredor. Finalmente Curio asombrado, envainó su espada y probó con sus recios puños, con el mismo resultado. Mark no contraatacaba. Le bastaba con evitar los veloces directos de Curio. Harto de que sus nudillos solo mordieran aire desistió apartándose jadeante y dejándole el camino libre a Francisco. El refinado noble sonrió de nuevo y desenvainó su acero. Lo esgrimió ante Mark. Julieta abrazó a Mark por la espalda suplicando que se detuvieran ya. Francisco intentó lograr lo que Curio no había logrado, pero tampoco consiguió nada. No tenían intención de matarle, pero si de escarmentarle por haber distraído a Julieta de su verdadero y único propósito de venganza. Pero Mark, aun con Julieta entorpeciendo sus movimientos y aferrándole desde su espalda, y entrelazando las manos en la cintura del joven le sorteó con facilidad. Sus reflejos acelerados, -hiper acelerados que diría Haltoran- por el iridium, hacía que ningún hombre pudiera competir con él en igualdad de términos. Mark entrecerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Parecía muy cansado. Entonces ambos hombres bajaron sus espadas dándole esta vez la oportunidad de explicarse, aunque no tenían alternativa. Entonces se dieron cuenta de un detalle que habían pasado por alto. Curio dio un respingo soltando una exclamación:

-Su estatura, Francisco, yo…yo diría que ha menguado.

Mark que continuaba abrazando a Julieta y acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños dijo:

-No he venido aquí para pelear. Tengo una misión que cumplir, una misión de la que podría depender el destino de mi mundo y puede que del vuestro. Entonces crispó el puño izquierdo cerrándolo violentamente. Se concentró cerrando los ojos e impartiendo órdenes mentales al iridium. Las válvulas de su piel se abrieron dejando exhalar la sustancia anaranjada.

-Su..su piel –comentó exaltado el siempre sonriente e imperturbable Francisco- se está abriendo y algo sale de ella.

El iridium saltó al aire cubriéndolo con un leve vaho naranja que flotó en torno a ellos de forma irreal. Inmediatamente el iridium en estado gaseoso hizo reacción con el oxígeno y la sustancia prendió cubriendo su antebrazo derecho de llamaradas que no le quemaban ni le lastimaban.

-Cómo, cómo ¿ has podido hacer eso ? –preguntó Curio incrédulo echando mano al pomo de su espada instintivamente.

-Esta es una de las razones porque no habeís podido herirme ni un solo instante –dijo Mark mirando a Julieta- por cierto Curio –añadió clavando sus ojos tristes en él- envaina tu espada. Lo único que conseguirías atacándome ahora es fundirla o lastimarte.

Julieta reaccionó finalmente y dijo situándose entre los tres hombres, atrayendo la atención de Curio y Francisco:

-Ya basta. Tenemos que hablar. ¿ es que no os dais cuenta de que podría resultar muy útil para nuestra causa ?

Mark intentó disuadirla de que no había venido a participar en intrigas palaciegas ni en revueltas populares, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios imponiéndole silencio. Mark extrañado obedeció. Julieta se llevó a un aparte a sus dos amigos y guardaespaldas y tras mantener una breve conversación con ellos, en los que la muchacha realizaba vehementes y rápidos aspavientos con las manos, pareció lograr hacer que Curio y Francisco cambiaran de parecer. La muchacha, triunfante emergió del pequeño corrillo que había formado con los dos, hablando en petit comité y dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a Mark y reclinando su cabeza en el pecho del joven:

-Mark, está todo arreglado. Te vienes con nosotros al refugio. Allí estarás a salvo.

Curio realizó un gesto de desagrado y clavó una furiosa mirada en Mark. Parecía extremadamente molesto por el comportamiento de Julieta hacia Mark, por las atenciones y muestras de cariño que le prodigaba. Pero Mark que sabía reconocer los sutiles gestos del lenguaje del amor y los celos adivinó perfectamente que se trataba de lo segundo, motivado por lo primero. No dijo nada y finalmente los dos hombres montaron en sus pegasus, mientras Julieta tomada de la mano de Mark subió a Rayo de Luna que pifió inquieto encabritándose. Julieta fue incapaz de dominar las riendas del inquieto animal que se alzó sobre sus patas traseras lanzando a Julieta por los aires. Mark rememoró inmediatamente lo sucedido a Anthony y con una rapidez que volvió a impresionar a ambos espadachines, la recogió al vuelo antes de que la muchacha se lastimara.

Mark contempló a Rayo de Luna y pensó mirándole de soslayo, mientras sostenía a Julieta en brazos:

"Ha debido ser el iridium. Algunos animales se asustan y se incomodan al notar sus emanaciones".

Depositó a la joven en el suelo y entonces se subió al pegasus antes de que Julieta pudiera hacerlo de nuevo.

-Pero Mark si nunca has…-dijo la chica preparándose para asir con fuerza las riendas de Rayo de Luna, porque de un momento a otro, derribaría a Mark por tierra. Pero el joven la sonrió y acariciando las crines y el cuello del pegasus, logró tranquilizarlo. Julieta no cabía en sí de asombro. Era como si hubiera estado haciendo aquello toda la vida. Entonces le tendió una mano a la muchacha. Julieta estrechó su mano y se encaramó a la grupa del pegasus sujetándose fuertemente a Mark. Chasqueó las riendas y el majestuoso animal, con un batir de alas y relinchando estridentemente se alzó verticalmente como una flecha hacia arriba. Julieta reposó su cabeza sobre su espalda entornando los ojos y pensando emocionada:

"Ha vuelto por mí, y estoy convencida de que esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre. Romeo tendrá que entenderlo".

Curio y Francisco desde sus monturas siguieron sus evoluciones mudos de asombro.

-¿ Quién es ese hombre realmente Francisco ? –preguntó Curio a su amigo, moviendo la cabeza por la estupefacción.

-No lo sé –dijo Francisco que no tuvo por vez primera, ocurrencia alguna en los labios para criticar o alabar aquello mientras tranquilizaba a su pegasus que también parecía haberse puesto nervioso sin más- pero Julieta ha prometido revelarnos la verdad de sus poderes o facultades, o lo que sea, cuando lleguemos al refugio. Entonces percibieron un reguero de sangre negra que fustigaba el aire y que salía de su espalda.

28

Rand y Cinthia se habían disfrazado convenientemente mientras abandonaban la gruta. Luke y Oliveros montarían guardia junto con Gray, el robot piloto y cuidador del CT-8. Rand se sentía un poco incómodo con el jubón de cuero y las calzas que le hacían algo de daño, pero Cinthia parecía encantada con su vestido de campesina. Rand había intentado llevarse algunas armas pero pese a ser el jefe de la sección de asalto, siempre escuchaba a su segundo Luke, el cual le dijo sinceramente mientras sus palabras resonaban por toda la gruta:

-Mira Oberón –le dijo depositando su manaza en su hombro derecho, tú eres el jefe, pero me parece arriesgado. Si os pillan con eso encima, no quiero pensar lo que podría ocurriros.

Pero aun así llevaban puestos los jetpacks disimulados en el cinturón. Básicamente aquel era un ingenioso artilugio que no había variado sustancialmente desde su invención en el siglo XX terrestre por un tal Haltoran Hasdeneis que era una especie de genio de la talla de Tomas Alva Edison, según algunos.

Los jetpacks portátiles tenían varias toberas retractiles que podían orientarse, aunque según una leyenda, los primeros no fueron muy fiables. Según la misma leyenda, el propio inventor estuvo a punto de lastimarse al tirarse desde un balcón y no funcionar en el momento ni en la forma adecuadas. No se conocían las circunstancias que pudieron impulsarle de ser cierto a hacer algo así. También otra leyenda afirmaba que había emprendido un viaje sobre el Océano entre dos continentes de la Tierra, en compañía de un misterioso hombre, amigo suyo, con los mencionados aparatos. Los motivos del viaje y la identidad del hombre se habían perdido en las brumas del tiempo y nunca se pudo probar si fue leyenda o realidad. Se contaban muchas anécdotas acerca de la vida de Haltoran Hasdeneis, pero lo cierto es que se sabía muy poco de su vida aunque sus numerosas invenciones eran ya patrimonio de todos.

Cinthia y Rand caminaron en silencio. Cinthia no se atrevía a hablar porque su dominio del italiano era nulo. Para mayor seguridad hablaría él y ella se limitaría a asentir aunque había memorizado algunas frases sencillas por si tenía que hablar, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando atravesaron el puente que daba acceso a la ciudad por la puerta norte, Cinthia observó asombrada la gran cantidad de gente que se desplazaba en ordenadas hileras vigiladas atentamente por numerosos guardias que portaban largas picas y alabardas, con escudos de forma vagamente romboidal y en cuyos uniformes predominaban las tonalidades azules y oscuras. Cinthia tenía barruntos de que en cualquier momento uno de aquellos carabinieris que había mencionado su amigo Rand, pudiera salirse al paso y pedirles una inexistente documentación que provocaría la consiguiente pelea y huída, que no favorecería precisamente sus intentos de intentar pasar lo más desapercibidos en las calles de la hermosa ciudad, cuya elaborada arquitectura y altas torres que parecían agujas de lo estilizadas que eran algunas de ellas, la dejó sin aliento. Se fijó en la gran cúpula de la catedral, que estaba rematada por gabletes y pináculos y grandes arbotantes que sostenían sus altos y sólidos muros. Afortunadamente los carabinieri parecían más ocupados en controlar a los visitantes que accedían a la plaza principal en la que se desarrollaba un animado mercado, que en un par de forasteros que no parecían representar por el momento ninguna molestia.

-Debe ser día de feria –musitó Cinthia mientras procuraba que su escote no dejara entrever demasiado sus senos- veo tenderetes de colores por todas partes.

Rand asintió. Los carabinieri parecían ir de puesto en puesto solicitando los diezmos por la instalación de cada una de las paradas de venta. Quitando la ominosa sensación de estar un estado policial, tal y como Rand lo había descrito el ambiente era agradable, lúdico y festivo. Parejas de enamorados, matrimonios con niños pequeños, hombres solitarios o damas cortesanas recorrían los abarrotados pasillos del mercado medieval. Cetreros intentaban mostrar las habilidades de sus aves, esperando que algún gran noble de alguna de las casas dirigentes de Neo Verona se fijara en su mercancía y le comprara alguna de sus aves de presa. Juglares y trovadores amenizaban el ambiente tocando laúdes y esperando que algún espectador sensible al arte o caritativo aflojara su bolsa para a cambio de algunas monedas, disfrutar de una oda, un soneto o una tragedia digna de la corte del Gran Duque, señor absoluto de Neo Verona. Vendedores ambulantes anunciaban con grandes voces sus variadas mercaderías. Las había para todos los gustos. Desde vinos y perfumes de Capua hasta delicadas iris del lejano sur. Algunos payasos evolucionaban entre los paseantes y curiosos que abarrotaban la feria asustando a algunos niños y haciendo reír a otros. También había espectáculos de guiñol, títeres y juegos de dados. En otra mesa, sentado al pie de la misma en una desvencijada silla, bajo una carpa un hombre forzudo de grandes bigotes, por la apuesta de unas pocas monedas de oro medía la destreza y la fuerza de su brazo, con quien se atreviera a desafiarle a un pulso. Por todas partes, además de la sempiterna y agobiante presencia policial de los carabinieris había banderas y pendones de color azul en los que destacaba un escudo de armas encabezado por un ala bellamente representada. La simbología del escudo era muy compleja y recargada con espirales entrelazadas entre sí que se unían por un extremo. Una especie de colas partían de las espirales a ambos lados de la misma. Y en la base del conjunto figuraba una rosa negra, justo en la parte baja del escudo. Debía ser el emblema de la casa reinante. Cinthia que estaba admirando todo aquello disfrutando como una niña se tropezó sin querer con un hombre enjuto que estuvo a punto de irse al suelo, tras perder pie. Cinthia se disculpó visiblemente avergonzada y sostuvo la mano del hombre antes de que cayera al suelo, ante las miradas airadas de los transeúntes. El hombre de pelo lacio rubio y que le confería aspecto de paje, tenía finos bigotes separados y dispuestos a ambos lados de la ganchuda y prominente nariz.

-Señorita es usted muy hermosa –dijo en un dialecto similar al italiano tal y como Rand les había relatado en su primera inspección a la ciudad- pero sus ojos no están donde deberían y su mente parece vagar más allá de las estrellas, en las grandes regiones de la tranquilidad y calma más absoluta.

Después de soltar la poética exhortación, por toda respuesta Cinthia mirando a Rand para que le echara una mano acertó a esbozar una disculpa en italiano. El hombre pareció no darle mayor importancia al incidente y besando la mano de Cinthia galantemente dijo:

-Mi nombre es William.

Y continuó su camino tras hacer una reverencia, sin preguntar el de ella. Rand enarcó las cejas y se dijo si aquel hombre no sería quien se estaba temiendo. Realizó un gesto con la mano arrugando la nariz y descartando aquella descabellada hipótesis.

-¿ Qué te pasa ? –preguntó Cinthia en voz baja para que nadie captase que estaba hablando en inglés estandar. Aunque tampoco desentonaría demasiado en el babel de lenguas que resonaba en toda la gran plaza.

-No….no es nada –dijo confundido, siguiendo con la mirada al flaco y enteco hombre que se alejaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

A requerimientos de Cinthia, Rand tradujo lo que le había dicho y la muchacha sonrió al evocar los ademanes afectados y un tanto artificiosos del hombre.

-Vaya con el poeta –dijo sonriente. Le había caído simpático.

-William –repitió ella quedándose con el nombre que se le antojó curioso y chocante.

29

El estricto y malhumorado Duque Laertes Banto Montesco estaba en su escritorio de trabajo, atestado de papeles y soñando con ambiciones nunca satisfechas y con poderes casi ilimitados que rebasaban ampliamente los muros de Neo Verona. ¿ Por qué conformarse con los límites estrictos y ridículos que le imponía la ciudad y que se le tornaban agobiantes ? ¿ por qué no ir más allá ? ¿ por qué no controlarlo todo y a todos ?

Pero no podía ni acabar con las continuadas conspiraciones que veía por toda la ciudad como para atreverse a ir más allá de la misma por el momento. Observó ceñudo el retrato de su esposa Portia Clemenza di Ebe que aun conservaba sobre su mesa y de un gruñido le apartó de un manotazo. El retrato cayó al marmóreo suelo astillándose el cristal que lo protegía que se hizo añicos y desparramando el óleo por las baldosas. El Gran Duque observó los ojos de su esposa que parecían recriminarle desde el otro lado de la pequeña acuarela. Eran verdes bajo los cabellos morenos cuyas puntas rozaban sus torneados hombros y que se recogían hacia arriba. Llevaba un sencillo hábito con una gargantilla de color verde oscuro y una pequeña diadema sobre la frente que ceñía sus sienes. Un colgante dorado nada ostentoso con una cinta oscura y un pequeño rostro del que partían unas alas desplegadas, con una filigrana dorada debajo adornaba su cuello. Su esposa y madre de su hijo Romeo, había decidido recluirse voluntariamente en un convento en protesta y desacuerdo por la opresiva política que su marido ejercía contra la población de Neo Verona en parte, y también por la vergüenza y tristeza que le había acarreado convivir con un hombre tan despótico y tiránico. Sin embargo siempre recibió a su hijo Romeo con una sonrisa y una palabra amable y nunca dejó de quererle. Su hijo no tenía porque cargar con los pecados de su padre.

Laertes se mesó la barba y los bigotes cuidadosamente recortados y soltó un gruñido. Miró el retrato de su hijo junto a Siero, el pegasus regalo de su madre. A su lado el temeroso Titus, aun bajo los vapores etílicos de la enésima botella de buen vino que había trasegado le observaba atemorizado, incapaz de interrumpir las meditaciones del colérico y voluble gobernante. Una obsesión copaba su cabeza:

-Julieta Fiammatto Asto Capuleto –recitó en voz alta con ira.

Pero había algo que le intrigaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Justo a la hermosa muchacha, había sido visto un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros de movimientos felinos y que parecía extremadamente peligroso, por lo que también había extendido la orden de busca y captura a él, ofreciendo una sustanciosa recompensa por cada uno de ellos. Ese peligroso hombre le preocupaba, casi más que Julieta y no sabría explicar porqué.

Entonces reparó en su subordinado. Su hijo Mercurio, primo y consejero de Romeo, se avergonzaba constantemente de él, aunque lo único que interesaba al ambicioso e intrigante joven era el poder que detentaba el malhumorado Laertes.

-¿ Qué quieres tú ahora ? –dijo al tembloroso y ebrio hombre que temblaba como una hoja delante suyo, en su presencia.

-Señor –dijo Titus aclarándose la garganta antes de seguir hablando. Se mesó las largas patillas. Sus facciones habitualmente alegres por el efecto del vino, ahora estaban demudadas y descompuestas –un forastero con un hábito negro desea hablaros. Al parecer, me ha dado referencias muy precisas y no sabiendo que hacer he decidido consultaros si deseáis recibirle en audiencia o no.

-¿ Quién es ? ¿ ha revelado su identidad ?

-Sólo ha dicho que es un barón, pero se ha negado a identificarse o a mostrar su rostro. Sólo ha dicho que hablará en presencia de vos, y no con subordinados.

Su Ilustrísima el Gran Duque se acarició la perilla negra con dos dedos. Palpó complacido los suaves y tersos flecos de piel blanca que jalonaban su larga capa cerrada oscura. Aquel gesto le tranquilizaba, le reafirmaba en su poder absoluto. Su otra obsesión era ese maldito Torbellino Rojo que le traía de cabeza y que ridiculizaba constantemente a sus funcionarios y agentes de policía. Y eso que ofrecía constantemente fuertes recompensas, promulgaba edictos amenazantes para todo aquel que diese cobijo, alimento o ayuda a aquel forajido. También había realizado batidas por el sector de los campesinos y otros barrios humildes de la populosa ciudad donde se suponía que tenía su base, pero sin resultado alguno. Incluso había distribuido pasquines en los que un amenazante y monstruoso Torbellino Rojo, que resultaba grotesco, amenazaba a los pacíficos ciudadanos de bien como una sombra amenazante, mientras esgrimía una gran espada con gesto más de matarife que de espadachín caballeroso y galante. Grandes dientes como los de un cocodrilo resaltaban amenazadores sobre el rostro siniestro y enjuto. Sobre la capa roja desplegada a un imaginario viento rezaba la siguiente expresión:

"Se busca al Torbellino Rojo". Y más abajo figuraba en una banda diagonal negra con letras blancas: "Se ofrecerá una recompensa por cualquier información".

Carteles así habían sido distribuidos por toda la ciudad con el escudo ducal situado en el ángulo superior derecho.

El Gran Duque tomó una elaborada copa de cristal negro tallado e hizo girar su cuello entre los largos y enjoyados dedos. Llevaba el sello ducal en el dedo índice. Observó la copa. Un recargado adorno dorado representando un pequeño dragón, estaba adosado a un lateral del caro y refinado recipiente. De la cola del dragón partía una espiral que finalizaba justo donde empezaba el cuello de la copa, que Laertes sostenía entre los dedos.

-Que pase –dijo intrigado tras tomarse un largo tiempo para responder a Titus. Si aquel desconocido intentaba algo, su escuadrón de cuarenta guardias de corps escogidos le acribillarían a saetazos y lo rematarían a estocadas.

Titus obedeció y fue a buscar al desconocido que aguardaba pacientemente en la puerta del gran despacho de Laertes. Al cabo de unos instantes una figura muy alta y embozada en un hábito oscuro de tonalidad morada entró siguiendo a Titus. Laertes hizo un displicente gesto a su subordinado, este se retiró discretamente cerrando las puertas batientes detrás de sí. Laertes contempló al desconocido barón que aun no había descubierto su rostro y realizó un ademán para que se sentara. Pero el desconocido permaneció de pie.

Entonces habló con una extraña resonancia, como si dos personas estuvieran entonando un coro al unísono.

-Mi amo es un hombre muy influyente que podría hacer realidad sus sueños de conquista Gran Duque Laertes Banto Montesco.

Laertes algo irritado por las confianzas que el embozado personaje se tomaba con él, hizo un imperceptible gesto al capitán de su guardia. Al momento, el desconocido hizo otro y varios hombres que portaban máscaras de hierro y espadas cortas desplegadas irrumpieron en el despacho, situándose en semicírculo para proteger a su señor. Titus no se atrevió a hacerles frente apartándose con un sudor frío de su camino. Los hombres llevaban yelmos ovalados y una especie de hombreras con un faldellín que recordaba levemente al que usaban los antiguos romanos u otros pueblos de la antigüedad. Por un instante los hombres del varón y los carabinieri del Gran Duque parecieron tentarse mutuamente en lo que parecía el preludio de un enconado y encarnizado combate.

Entonces Laertes impresionado por el porte y las agallas del desconocido lanzó una carcajada rebajando la tensión que fue correspondida por el barón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, escucharé cuanto tienes que decirme, pero si me haces perder el tiempo haré que te corten la cabeza –dijo apuntándole con un dedo índice.

Entonces reparó en el amenazante tridente que llevaba en la mano. El hombre alzó la cabeza y dejó entrever una visión que hizo retroceder espantados a los miembros de la guardia de Laertes.

Pero el Gran Duque se ajustó su gorra y permaneció quieto y obligando a sus hombres a quedarse donde estaban con un seco e imperativo ademán de su mano. Tenían más miedo de la reacción de su señor y el subsiguiente castigo, que de lo que habían presenciado. Entonces los finos y cincelados rasgos de un hombre y una mujer superpuestos en un solo rostro que le observaba arrogante y con una sonrisa cruel le contemplaron fijamente. Un mechón de pelo negro bajaba justo donde se realizaba la siniestra y macabra unión de los rostros masculino y femenino. Un collar negro con puntos amarillos bordeaba el cuello de su capucha.

-Mi nombre es Barón Ashura y mi señor el doctor Infierno, le envía sus respetos, -dijo arrodillándose ante él y realizando una reverencia mientras sostenía con dedos de hierro el siniestro tridente que agitaba de un lado a otro –tiene grandes planes para usted, amigo mío –dijo el amenazador y espeluznante ser- aunque espera lealtad y una compensación adecuada por su parte, ilustrísima.

Laertes asintió y se fijó en que la ceja de la parte masculina del rostro del Barón Ashura estaba más poblada que su compañera de la parte femenina y en sus carnosos labios exageradamente rojos.

Los hombres de la máscara de hierro envainaron sus espadas y aguardaron a que su señor empezara a hablar. Laertes le escuchó con interés apoyando su mentón sobre su mano izquierda, mientras su codo se apoyaba en las finas maderas nobles de la superficie de su escritorio.

30

-Noooo .Maarrk –una voz femenina rasgó el silencio de la noche. Al momento Helen, yo y Annie que se había quedado con ella aquella noche acudimos inmediatamente alarmados por sus gritos. Candy se despertó bañada en sudor. Marianne y Maikel habían corrido precipitadamente desvelándose al escuchar los lamentos desgarradores de su madre.

Candy había tenido otra pesadilla en la que veía a Mark envuelto en un inmenso peligro. Abrazó a sus dos hijos que se agolpaban contra ella llorando temerosos.

-Mamá, mamá, -preguntaba Marianne preocupada mientras acariciaba los rizos rubios de su madre, -¿ que te ocurre ?

-No es nada cariño –dijo Candy enjugándose las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Si había costado horribles y dolorosos momentos conseguir que aceptara la partida de Mark con reticencia, ahora que iba tomando conciencia de la ausencia de su marido, su dolor y sufrimiento había ido en aumento, haciendo que todos nos afligieron ante su sufrimiento, impotentes por no poder hacer nada para mitigarlo. Aunque el contacto con sus hijos a los que abrazó y besó empapándolos de lágrimas y de besos parecía calmarla.

Cuando salió del sopor que Mark la indujo para que no sufriera con su partida, y no le encontró a su lado, sus gritos de dolor, desgarradores y terribles resonaron por toda la mansión.

Finalmente, las palabras de ánimo de su amiga Annie, sus padres adoptivos, y el contacto con sus hijos parecieron calmarla y se durmió finalmente. Maikel la besó en la mejilla y Candy atrajo a su hijo hacia sí. Escuchó las palabras de su hijo que mostraba una entereza y madurez increíbles:

-Mamá no llores más, papá volverá pronto a nuestro lado. Tienes que confiar en él. Yo sé positivamente que así será.

Entonces la figura espigada y distinguida de una mujer rubia de largos cabellos recogidos en un moño y algunos que le caían en tirabuzones sobre la espalda se acercó a la muchacha. Marianne corrió a su encuentro mientras Maikel continuaba apretando fuertemente la mano de su madre. Eleonor se arrodilló junto a la cabecera de la cama y acarició la frente perlada de sudor de su hija que enjugó con un pañuelo de seda.

-Mamá –dijo Candy con ojos entristecidos- Mark….se ha marchado.

-Lo sé mi pequeña niña –dijo abrazándola y musitando palabras en el oído de la joven como si fuera una niña, que a fin de cuentas eso era para ella. Helen permitió que su amiga Eleonor atendiera a Candy. Sentía algo de envidia pero no dijo nada y no entorpeció en la labor de la solícita y bella actriz que no reparó esfuerzos para calmar a su abrumada hija cuyos largos y sedosos cabellos rubios remansaban sobre la almohada. Entonces Dorothy me llamó y salí con ella de la habitación. En el exterior de la habitación de Candy estaba Haltoran que había acudido tan rápido como pudo cuando se enteró de la reacción de Candy ante la ausencia de Mark, por boca de Carlos.

-Tenemos que ir a donde ha ido él y traerlo a rastras si hace falta –dijo Haltoran mirando con temor hacia la puerta de la alcoba de Candy y procurando no elevar la voz para que no le escuchase inadvertidamente aumentando su dolor.

Parpadeé asombrado y le miré como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-No me mires así –dijo Haltoran enojado- si no traemos a ese maldito cabezota de vuelta, la pecosa se nos queda en el camino, ¿ me entiendes verdad ?

-¿ Y como pretendes que vayamos hasta allá ? –pregunté quitándome el sombrero para rascarme la cabeza- no se trata de viajar en el tiempo si no de saltar a otra dimensión. Hasta Mark hablaba con temor de algo así. Por la cara que puso no debe tratarse precisamente de un paseo, que digamos.

Haltoran asintió y declaró mostrándome un diagrama de Mermadón en el que se vislumbraba una especie de compartimientos interiores.

-Iremos en él. Lo diseñé para que pudiera servir de refugio..en caso de apuro

Le miré con las cejas levantadas. Otra extravagancia más del ex-jefe de proyectos de Empresas Parents.

. El iridium con el que está fabricado nos protegerá.

-Ya, y seguro que nos lo va a permitir –dije con un deje de duda en la voz.

Haltoran esbozó una media sonrisa, aunque las circunstancias no invitaban ni mucho menos a ello. Se escuchó un sollozo ahogado seguido de numerosas muestras de cariño y palabras de ánimo.

-Aunque creo que no cabremos los dos –dije con reconvención.

Haltoran me mostró un mando y explicó:

-Cuando apriete este botón Mermadón duplicará su altura y nos alojaremos en su interior. Y Mermadón no se echará atrás porque algunos retoques en su programación lo harán proclive a esta pequeña excursión.

En cuanto a mí no me apetecía nada ir, pero cuando Haltoran me suplicó casi postrándose ante mí de rodillas que fuera, porque seguramente a mí como "maestro de Mark" me escucharía lancé un suspiro y dijo con un poco de desgana:

-Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

Haltoran me dio un abrazo y me explicó que Mermadón se orientaría siguiendo el rastro de iridium que Mark había ido soltando a su paso. Al parecer, era una pista fiable que perduraba casi indefinidamente en los extraños y abismales dominios del tiempo.

-Iremos pues –dijo Haltoran contemplando la luna y mostrando una fiera determinación en su rostro. Suspiré y le imité tratando de auto infundirme valor a mí mismo.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hay referencias a varios animes. Así como personajes totalmente ficticios de los que he tomado prestado el contexto de un conocido juego de estrategia parte de una larga y prolífica saga, que hoy en día sigue estando en boga. Como insistía arriba todo ello sin ánimo de lucro. Siento si no es del agrado de alguien, pero estoy dispuesto a ir hasta donde mi imaginación, me lleve, eso sí, siempre sin intención de ofender a nadie.


	2. MARK Y JULIETA, DRAMA DE AMOR

MARK Y JULIETA, DRAMA DE AMOR

2º PARTE

1

-Yo he estado antes en este sitio –musitó Mark débilmente mientras su vista discurría por la austera y espartana habitación. Era un lugar de paredes de piedra caliza, sin adornos ni ningún tipo decoración. Había dos camas con sendas cabeceras de madera y en la pared del fondo, en un rincón, bajo dos estanterías sujetas a la pared mediante escuadras, estaba un pequeño escritorio con un libro de tapas rojas sobre su superficie. Una vela sobre una palmatoria iluminaba débilmente la estancia y en la pared de la izquierda se abría una ventana con un elaborado enrejado y rematada por un arco de medio punto. Una silla estaba embutida bajo el escritorio frente a dos cajones con tirones dorados que sobresalían del lateral izquierdo del mismo.

Estaba recostado en la cama de de la derecha. Aunque Curio y Francisco le habían tratado bien, durante el camino de ida al refugio había sufrido un desvanecimiento ante la lógica y temerosa Julieta, que no se separó de él ni un momento y que le observaba en mitad de la estancia. La luz que entraba por la ventana protegida por el recargado enrejado recortaba su perfil contra el muro de adobe que estaba a su espalda. Mark la contempló sorprendido. En esos momentos le pareció inmensamente hermosa, la mujer más maravillosa que hubiese conocido nunca, incluso más que Candy. Rechazó aquel pensamiento airado, enojado consigo mismo por haberlo siquiera planteado.

Julieta corrió a su lado asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Mark estaba aun bajo los efectos del tremendo esfuerzo que había realizado para conseguir llegar hasta Neo Verona. Pese a sus protestas, Julieta le obligó literalmente a acostarse mientras Cordelia le preparaba la cena. Normalmente Julieta solía ayudar a su amiga en las labores de limpieza y domésticas que el Refugio exigía pero aquella tarde, Cordelia fingió no darse cuenta de las prolongadas estancias de su amiga en la habitación de Mark. El joven había aceptado quedarse allí debido a que no tenía donde alojarse. Se giró de lado para contemplar a Julieta, moviendo las mantas y haciendo que estas se desplazaran destapándole. Julieta sonrió y le abrigó colocándolas en su sitio. La muchacha le contempló por un instante. Aquellas pupilas de color miel eran tan atrayentes y preciosas que le costó sobremanera desviar sus mirada. Julieta posó su mano derecha sobre la frente de Mark para tomarle la temperatura y notó que era normal y constante. Entonces, su improvisada enfermera, le examinó las venas tomándole el pulso que encontró constante y regular, aunque un poco rápido, y reparó en el débil y pulsante resplandor que iluminaba su piel desde el interior.

-Es esa sustancia, ¿ verdad ? –le preguntó ella –la que te confiere esos poderes….

-Sí Julieta –dijo Mark un poco contrariado- pero tengo que vivir con ella. Y siento haber irrumpido aquí en tu vida. Yo…

Julieta le puso un dedo en los labios y adelantó su rostro hasta pocos centímetros del de Mark. Este notaba el tentador aroma que la muchacha desprendía, a aquellas extrañas y llamativas flores llamadas iris, que nunca antes había siquiera podido imaginar. El iris, el emblema principal de la familia Capuleto que coronaba el recargado escudo de armas. Mark dio un respingo. Julieta continuó su avance poco a poco, clavándole esa mirada..esa mirada tan sugestiva y dulce. Extendió los largos y flexibles brazos rodeando su cuello. Mark no se resistió, aunque lo pretendió, pero no era capaz, fue en vano. Deseaba estar con ella, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya. Entonces Julieta cerró los ojos y depositó un suave y breve beso en sus labios. A continuación se apartó de él. Su falda de color crema con un dobladillo marrón, se estremeció levemente, cuando la muchacha se dirigió rápida y cadenciosamente, hacia una especie de arca que estaba sobre una mesa situada justo en frente de ambas camas. Levantó la cubierta forrada en terciopelo y con el escudo de armas de los Capuleto, y una espada ricamente decorada y que descansaba sobre el fondo del arca recubierto de satén rojo apareció ante sus ojos. Mark se incorporó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Al momento Julieta se giró para correr a su lado, pero Mark ya estaba en pie y se asomó sobre el hombro de Julieta para admirar la espada.

-Es la espada de tu padre, ¿ no es así Julieta ?

La chica asintió con un gesto de ira en su semblante. Mark adelantó la mano preguntándola con la mirada si podía tomarla entre sus dedos. Asintió y Mark levantó como si de una pluma se tratara el arma, que debía pesar bastante. Asió la empuñadura cubierta de filigranas entrelazadas en forma de equis y fue recorriendo con la vista, los abigarrados y barrocos relieves que en forma de filigranas y espirales iban descendiendo a lo largo del mango de la espada, hasta culminar en una reproducción más reducida del escudo de armas de los Capuleto. Unas pequeñas alas doradas culminaban la cúspide de la empuñadura. Julieta le dejó hacer. Le observaba fascinada mientras esgrimía con maestría la espada de su familia. A la muchacha se le antojó un príncipe, alguien de porte regio sosteniendo el símbolo de su poder. Mark observó con ojo experto el temible acero. Tiró de la empuñadura y extrajo la espada de la vaina con un sonido metálico. Alzó la espada y la hoja relumbró bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana. Mark realizó un molinete con el arma para comprobar su peso y sus ojos negros y tristes se reflejaron en el bruñido y afilado acero. Entonces Julieta le abrazó desde atrás, reclinando su rostro contra su espalda. Mark notó como algo húmedo y cálido le bajaba por la espalda. A través del improvisado espejo en que se había convertido la hoja de la espada vio a Julieta. Estaba llorando, estremecida y abrazada a él.

-Mark, Mark, intenté olvidarte, quise expulsarte de mis recuerdos y de mi corazón, pero, pero…-dijo mesándose los largos cabellos que remansaron sobre sus hombros –no…no he podido

Hizo una pausa. Se apretó con más fuerza contra él. Mark notó como la respiración agitada y rápida de la muchacha se transmitía a través de su piel. El suave calor, el vaho que desprendía su aliento, el aroma a aquellas flores tan sugerentes de grandes pétalos. Le estaba volviendo loco el contacto con la muchacha. Entonces quiso volverse para estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si hacía aquello, tal vez ya no podría parar.

2

Sonaron unos leves y apagados golpes en la puerta de madera rústica. Julieta dio un respingo y maldijo por lo bajo ante la inoportuna interrupción creyendo que Mark había estado a punto de corresponderla, sin sospechar de la lucha interior que se abatía sobre su alma. Entonces la joven tomó la espada de su familia y rápidamente la guardó en el arca forrada de terciopelo rojo. No quería que el resentimiento que sus amigos y protectores tenían hacia Mark, aumentara si le descubrían manoseando la espada, herencia de su padre. Mark se la tendió cuando la muchacha realizó rápidos e impulsivos gestos para que se le devolviera y en un instante la restituyó a su lugar mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Tenía miedo de que Curio o Francisco la sorprendieran tratando de forma tan vanal un objeto tan reverenciado por ellos y más en manos de alguien a quien nunca habían aceptado, como Mark. Los golpes arreciaron y Julieta se situó junto a Mark pero a una prudente distancia para no dar pie a malentendidos. Casi le preocupaba más que la hubieran descubierto con la espada en las manos, que habiendo estado en brazos de Mark. Se aclaró la garganta y su voz, tan bella como sus rasgos aristocráticos y juveniles dijo con firmeza:

-Adelante.

La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes y un hombre de porte elegante entró en la alcoba. Llevaba un pequeño solideo sobre la cabeza y sus cabellos grises cubrían su nuca, con algunos mechones rebeldes que se encrespaban hacia arriba. Tenía una fina barba gris y de la sotabarba pendía una pequeña y minúscula perilla cuidadosamente recortada. Llevaba un jubón con franjas blancas verticales de manga corta, sobre una camisa blanca. Sus ojos pequeños y vivaces estaban enmarcados por unos lentes redondos que aumentaban la sensación de que su mirada podía escrutarte hasta el alma. Un mechón de pelo gris le caía sobre la frente curtida. Aquel hombre emanaba autoridad y producía respeto.

Bajo el jubón destacaban los faldones de la camisa y asomando a su vez bajo estos, unos pantalones de tela burda y áspera de color claro. Calzaba unas botas de cuero y los puños de su camisa eran claros, ribeteados por dos franjas en los bordes superior e inferior de cada puño, de la misma tonalidad de su jubón. Se encaró a Mark. Era evidente que su presencia allí, delante de Julieta, de su protegida, le resultaba molesta y desagradable. Clavó sus ojos en Mark, pero este no se dejó intimidar. Sostuvo la mirada del hombre y dijo con voz áspera:

-Mark, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí, para nuestro pesar.

Julieta se adelantó y se situó entre el anciano y Mark. Sus ojos ambarinos echaban chispas.

-No te permito que le hables así Conrad –dijo la chica enojada. El amor hacía que su comportamiento fuera osado y poco respetuoso para con el anciano –no puedes juzgarle. Además puede resultar útil para nuestra causa.

Conrad caminó por la habitación llegándose hasta el arca que contenía la espada de su señor asesinado por los Montesco. La abrió con cuidado, con veneración, procurando que sus dedos largos y ágiles no mancharan la venerada y respetada reliquia. Extrajo la espada que ya había tenido entre sus manos Julieta y la esgrimió en alto. Desenvainó la espada y aferrándola con una fuerza que nadie sospecharía en sus marchitos y ajados dedos atacó a Mark ante el horror de Julieta que se lanzó hacia la cintura de Conrad para derribarlo por tierra y evitar que hiriera a Mark. Pero Conrad evitó a Julieta que resbaló y rodó por el suelo de baldosas. Mark se apartó con la agilidad de un áspid haciéndose a un lado. La estocada se perdió en el aire y de no ser porque Mark sujetó el brazo de Conrad que empuñaba el preciado acero, este se habría incrustado con fuerza entre las hendiduras que dejaban entre si los bloques de adobe que conformaban la pared, astillándose posiblemente debido al gran empuje que Conrad imprimió a su veloz acometida. Julieta miró fijamente a Mark con asombro y fascinada. Nadie había logrado nunca antes, esquivar las estocadas de Conrad y menos ponerle una mano encima como Mark había hecho.

Conrad abrió levemente la boca y de sus labios escapó un leve gruñido de asombro, mientras sus ojos se centraban obsesivamente en la punta de la espada que había quedado a pocos milímetros de la pared. De no haber frenado Mark el impulso de su brazo, la punta de la espada y parte de su filo se habría mellado inevitablemente. Enarcó su finas cejas y miró a Mark con mal disimulado odio, pero el joven que continuaba sujetando su brazo no se inmutó.

-Suéltame, no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima –dijo con ira y voz silibante.

-Has pretendido probarme y me he prestado a ello –dijo Mark- y sería una lástima que esta magnífica espada hubiera mellado su filo de forma tan absurda. Por eso detuve tu mano.

Conrad intentó retirar el brazo, pero comprobó sorprendido que no podía. Mark apenas ejercía presión en torno a su carne, pero notó que le era imposible liberarse hasta que Mark aflojó la presión de sus dedos.

Conrad retiró el brazo rápidamente y se subió la manga. Un pequeño moratón formado por la presa de los dedos de Mark se estaba formando rápidamente en su piel.

Lanzó un suspiro y le observó con ira. Luego contempló a Julieta cuyos bellos ojos le suplicaban encarecidamente que permitiera que Mark continuara en el Refugio. No le era simpático, por el mero hecho de estar cerca de Julieta y parecer atraer la atención de la muchacha por algo más profundo que una mal disimulada curiosidad e interés vanal, que por supuesto, no era tal. Pero necesitaban todos los brazos posibles para culminar su venganza contra los Capuleto.

-Eres fuerte, de eso no hay duda –dijo mientras volvía a guardar la espada en su alojamiento, ante la mirada furiosa y reprobadora de Julieta- puedes quedarte. Nos vendría bien que te sumaras a nuestra causa.

Mark miró a Julieta de nuevo. Una desesperada suplica de amor titilaba en sus pupilas. Mark sabía perfectamente que continuaba enamorada de él, y él, extrañamente, sentía recíprocamente la misma sensación.

Mark observó a Conrad y asintió para la alegría de Julieta, que estaba observando expectante a ambos hombres, conteniendo el aliento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, mientras su corazón latía desbocada y aceleradamente. Mark y realizó una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero las suspicacias se deben de terminar automáticamente. Estoy harto de recelos y malas caras.

-No eres bienvenido aquí –dijo Conrad ajustándose el pequeño solideo que se le había desplazado por la violenta e imprevista acometida contra Mark que había librado con facilidad –pero por mi señora –dijo desviando los ojos hacia el adorable rostro de Julieta- pasaré por encima de mis principios y haré una excepción. Luego se inclinó ante Julieta con ceremonia y realizó una reverencia ante la extrañada muchacha:

-Señora, lamento que hayáis tenido que contemplar esta desagradable actuación mía, pero tenía que probar la valía de este hombre.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, reconcomiéndose por haberse puesto en evidencia absurdamente, como un principiante, aunque un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Si aquel hombre hubiera pretendido matarle, de seguro que no habría salido vivo de la habitación.

3

Mark contemplaba desde la ventana la agitada y bulliciosa vida de Neo Verona. A su lado, Julieta le abrazaba estrechamente, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de él. La chica pasó su brazo por la cintura de Mark y este ceñía el talle de Julieta, que estaba angustiada ante la posibilidad de que Mark decidiera tomar venganza contra Conrad. Entonces Mark que notó la sombra de aquella duda en sus pupilas, acarició los cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos de la muchacha y dijo atrayéndola hacia él:

-¿ Qué te preocupa querida Julieta ? sabes que me apena verte tan triste.

Julieta se mordió los labios. Deseaba besarle, tenerle solo para ella, pero la proximidad de Curio y Francisco montando guardia y el desagradable incidente con Conrad la disuadían de cualquier muestra de afecto. En ese instante Mark, dedujo que todo se debía a la extraña manera que el anciano jefe del grupo que custodiaba a Julieta había probado sus habilidades.

-Mark, ¿ no te enojaste cuando Conrad…te atacó ? –preguntó mientras se apretujaba más contra el joven.

-Quieres saber si le habría matado, ¿ no ? –preguntó Mark observando como algunos pegasus montados por nobles jugaban a perseguirse haciendo acrobacias y dejándose llevar por la emoción de tan arriesgado juego, ante las miradas envidiosas o indiferentes de los ciudadanos de Neo Verona.

Julieta asintió. Quería saber hasta donde habría podido llegar, quizás para vencer su propia reticencia a empuñar la espada que Conrad había alzado contra él, para consumar la venganza contra los Montesco por el asesinato de sus padres. Mark conocía la historia, y dijo besando la coronilla donde el pelo de Julieta se alborotaba y producía un gracioso remolino.

-Ha habido ocasiones…en que no tuve más remedio –dijo Mark evocando el momento en que tuvo que acabar con las vidas de aquel capataz y sus treinta matones para evitar que abusaran de Candy- pero siempre….cuando no tuve otra salida.

Caminó por la habitación. Julieta no se separó de su brazo ni un solo momento y Mark, que notaba la agradable sensación embriagadora y envolvente de tenerla junto así, no rehuyó su contacto. Inspiró aire y dijo:

-Una vez, en mi tiempo, en mi mundo, tuve que segar varias vidas para proteger la de mi esposa. Yo…

Al escuchar aquella revelación, Julieta se apartó de él contrariada, mirándole con tristeza, con ira. Se sentía engañada y humillada. Mark bajó la cabeza apenado, por haberse equivocado tan tontamente al revelárselo involuntariamente y tan pronto. Le torturaba el haber desairado a una chica tan hermosa. No deseaba hacerlo, pero casi se dijo que sería mejor así. Cuanto antes la desengañara, aunque a él se le hiciera añicos el alma, mejor. Porque estaba notando algo muy peligroso y totalmente imprevisto. Se había dado cuenta con un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo que no solamente estaba bien junto a ella, si no que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Julieta. Entonces Mark le dio la espalda y dijo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas:

-Esto no debería haber pasado nunca Julieta. Yo, estoy casado y tengo dos hijos y no….

Pero para sorpresa de Mark, Julieta hizo algo imprevisto, algo que jamás creyó posible en una persona como ella, tan fuerte e independiente. La muchacha que se hacía pasar por hombre, la joven que encarnaba al escurridizo y letal hombre de armas que se suponía era el torbellino rojo, se había venido abajo. Su corazón estaba deshecho, sangrando de amor, y sus lágrimas reclamaban insistentemente la atención de Mark, su cariño, su afecto, su fuerza. Mark se giró entonces notando algo parecido. La miró a los ojos, la contempló arrebatado. Un leve rumor en las mejillas de Julieta la tornaba aun más adorable y hermosa. Mark dio un respingo. En aquellos ojos ambarinos, bajo los cabellos castaños y rojizos se contempló así mismo, se vio sufriendo por el amor de Candy, por su aparente indiferencia, por sus vanos y repetidos intentos por lograr su amor. Y ahora que lo tenía, ahora que estaba desposado con ella y habían concebido dos hijos, no podía sacarse la imagen de aquella muchacha más joven que él de su cabeza. Julieta se abalanzó sobre él, a medias irritada por su aparente rechazo, a medias porque aquella pasión la impulsaba irracionalmente hacia sus brazos. Como Tristan e Iseo que se amaron tras beber de la misma copa estando destinados a odiarse, porque la sirvienta de ella cambió el veneno por el filtro de amor, se sentían irrefrenablemente impelidos el uno hacia el otro. Mark la estrechó entre sus brazos y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, uniéndose brutal y fuertemente. Julieta separó su boca de la suya unos centímetros y dijo entre susurros y jadeos:

-Debería odiarte, odiarte por la revelación que me has hecho, y por separarme de Romeo….pero, pero siento que mi amor por ti me arrastra y me domina.

Mark la besó ansiosamente por segunda vez enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos. Evolucionaron girando por toda la habitación y finalmente tropezaron con la cama sobre la que se recostaron inevitablemente.

-Debería odiarme yo –dijo Mark con voz entrecortada- por hacerle esto a mi esposa y a ti, pero….pero –dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de la muchacha con sus manos- siento que….

Entonces se detuvo y alejó a Julieta empujándola suavemente por los hombros, para separarse de la atribulada y desilusionada muchacha.

Mark desvió la mirada y dijo ante a la chica:

-Lo siento Julieta, pero no puede ser…Las cosas han cambiado.

Se irguió y abandonó la habitación en dirección a la planta baja.

Julieta se tendió en la cama y rompió a llorar amargamente.

4

Julieta lloraba impotente, y sin poder contenerse. Agarraba con furia las mantas y tiraba de ellas, convulsionada, por un fuerte sufrimiento. Cuanto más la rechazaba, más le amaba. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo. Entonces pensó en como se había modificado su estatura, pero algo le advirtió en su interior de que no debería preguntar por ello. Era mejor no indagar en aquel asunto, porque sin saber porqué tuvo la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera, lo que había hecho para alterar su altura, tenía relación con su esposa, a la que había mencionado involuntariamente. Julieta lo notó por el temblor de su timbre de voz.

"Debe de ser la misma mujer de la que estaba enamorado" –se dijo recordando sus primeros encuentros.

Tal vez Mark, la amase más que a ella. Quizás estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero si algún día lo perdía por segunda vez, al menos le quedaría el consuelo, de por un breve lapso de tiempo, haberle tenido para ella. Jugueteó con uno de sus rizos rojizos y se dijo llevándose una mano a los labios y sonriendo brevemente, aun en medio de su dolor, diciendo con voz queda:

"Iba a decirme que me amaba".

Julieta observó la cama deshecha, en la que habían ido a parar. Sintió el calor que aun emanaban las sábanas, y reclinando su mejilla derecha sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y empezó a recordar.

5

Fue durante la Feria de las Flores. Mark había estado vagando por Neo Verona, intentando encontrar un motivo para irse, pero no lo conseguía por más vueltas que le daba. La muchacha de cabellos castaños y rojizos y de ojos de ambar estaba presente en sus pensamientos, inevitablemente y en sus obsesiones. Caminaba por las calles indiferente a todo. Cuando hubiera debido de encender el iridium y marcharse cuanto antes de allí para no volver, continuaba en la populosa y glamorosa urbe sembrada de palacios y altos edificios entre los que se deslizaban los pegasus que los pocos privilegiados que podían acceder a ellos, obligaban a planear volando, a veces temeraria y audazmente, entre las edificaciones. Una niña de unos cinco años apuntaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo mientras su madre, una bella mujer de ojos negros y con un sombrero de ala ancha rematado por flores seguía las evoluciones de los poderosos animales. Entonces la niña dijo algo que atrajo la atención de Mark de forma involuntaria:

-Como me gustaría volar por el cielo, no estar siempre sujeta a la tierra.

Mark se estremeció. Entonces se acordó de Julieta a la que no había vuelto a ver, después de que se marchara con aquellos dos hombres, Curio y Francisco que parecían escoltarla celosamente. Mark notó que le dolía un poco el pecho al pensar en la joven. Se palpó el pecho con la mano derecha frotándolo levemente. Levantó la vista y se dijo:

"A mí no me hace falta ningún Pegaso para volar".

Pero le faltaba el motivo para hacerlo de nuevo. Ella.

Se fijó que había dos disciplinadas hileras de gente que contemplaba alborozada un desfile de carrozas tiradas por pegasus enjaezados, conducidos por jóvenes ataviados con motivos alusivos a cada una de las carrozas, que recorrían lentamente la calle mientras pétalos de color rojo y blanco saturaban el aire cayendo mansamente sobre la gente. Uno se posó en su cabeza y se lo retiró con gesto displicente. Intentó cruzar la calle y el padre de la niña que se había emocionado por las acrobacias y los giros de los pegasus le puso una mano en el hombro. Mark se giró con ira y con poco tacto. Tenía los nervios y la sensibilidad a flor de piel y el no haber hallado a Julieta de nuevo, le tornaba irritable y hosco. El hombre que era tan alto como él, y con un sombrero de la misma tonalidad que el de su esposa llevaba un jubón verde con rayas negras y una capa con una flor que cubría parte de su pecho.

-Está usted pisando el manto señor.

Mark que no entendía lo que pretendía decirle, le observó con una expresión de perplejidad en los ojos. Entonces el hombre, y su esposa señalaron hacia el suelo. Mark bajó la vista intrigado y descubrió una extraordinario mosaico multicolor formado por hileras de miles de flores cuidadosamente dispuestas que formaban figuras geométricas y representaciones de rosas, y una flor que jamás antes había tenido noticia de que existiera tan siquiera.. Mark suspiró e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de disculpa. Entonces la niña se fijó en sus extrañas ropas y en la estatura del hombre. La pequeña se echó a llorar asustada por la hosquedad de Mark, al que muchos asistentes a la fiesta empezaron a mirar con reprobación. Mark que no quería líos se marchó discretamente, pero algunos carabinieri empezaron a intercambiar impresiones mientras le señalaban con el dedo. Uno de ellos comentó:

-Debe ser el vagabundo que duerme en el parque del Este –dijo esgrimiendo su lanza en dirección hacia Mark.

El capitán, ligeramente tambaleante, contempló su lista de individuos sospechosos, vagos y maleantes que diariamente era suministrada a cada retén de guardia de carabinieris y señalando los reglones de apretada caligrafía, y haciendo un monótono "eeeemmmm" con los labios fruncidos, detuvo su dedo repentinamente Allí estaba la descripción. Cabellos largos y negros, estatura elevada, fuerte complexión, chaqueta negra, pantalones azules y aquel extraño calzado. Mark, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se puso a admirar el desfile sin nada mejor que hacer. Una carroza en la que iban encaramadas varias bellas muchachas que saludaban a la multitud y con una estrella creada a partir de multitud de flores, y jalonada por representaciones de grandes y voluminosos floreros en sus cuatro esquinas, fue la primera en pasar ante sus ojos tristes y esquivos, mientras los pétalos y las guirnaldas seguían lloviendo a su alrededor. Luego siguiendo a la carroza de la estrella, llegó a continuación otra más pequeña, en la que la estatua de una muchacha alada con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y agarrándose los hombros, sobre un centro de flores despertó la admiración y los elogios del público que aplaudió a su paso. Mark continuó caminando. Todo el mundo le miraba, apartándose temerosos a su paso. Su extraña indumentaria, sus maneras bruscas, su gesto hosco y bronco, le hacía inconfundible para cualquiera que se cruzara con él. Entonces el capitán de carabinieris que había estado repasando su lista de sospechosos, le abordó al frente de cinco de sus hombres, que le apuntaron con sus lanzas. Mark lanzó un suspiro de cansancio mientras el arrogante jefe de los agentes de la ley, que parecía haber trasegado más alcohol de la cuenta a juzgar como le hedía el aliento a, le decía escuetamente y con acritud:

-Documentación.

Mark presagió que el día no acabaría tranquilo. Intentó razonar con el arrogante oficial, pero este estaba decidido a ganarse una mención o quizás algo peor.

-Documentación –le espetó apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho de Mark- y no me hagas perder los estribos amigo.

Mark se echó mano a la cartera mecánicamente e iba a extraer su DNI. La situación era tan absurda que estaba a punto de reir, cosa que hizo involuntariamente, cuando advirtió que iba a enseñar sus documentos del siglo XXI a un guardia del Renacimiento, o donde hubiera ido a parar. Aquellos hombres solo buscaban pelea y de una forma u otra la encontrarían. Era una lástima. Aparte de las molestas miradas de la gente, que no le importaban en absoluto, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo y olvidando a Julieta. Pero el suspicaz capitán creyó que se estaba burlando de él al escuchar como unas suaves carcajadas brotaban de la garganta del joven. Entonces esgrimió su lanza y apuntó directamente al cuello de Mark. Este levantó las manos y el capitán ordenó a sus hombres que le cargaran de grilletes. Mark resistió pacientemente y dejó hacer mientras los soldados, un poco temerosos de su apariencia iban a ponerle las cadenas casi pidiéndole permiso. Los grilletes resonaban como maracas entre las manos de algunos de los soldados más jóvenes e inexpertos, impresionados por el aspecto de Mark. Entonces una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños en compañía de un joven de pelo corto observaron la escena. La chica que llevaba las puntas de su cabellera recogidas hacia arriba y un cinta en torno al cuello sacó la lengua a los carabinieris mientras su acompañante trataba de que se estuviera quieta asiéndola por los hombros. Entonces, los ojos de Mark y del chico se cruzaron por un instante. Inmediatamente, casi al instante, se reconocieron el uno en el otro.

-Mark –musitó él, que en realidad era Julieta disfrazada de hombre.

-Julieta –se dijo Mark en voz baja mientras ya no sentía deseos de seguirles el juego a los guardias. La chica que se había mofado de los carabinieris y que llevaba un refresco en la mano en una copa de cristal de la que emergía una flor de pétalos rojos no había previsto que el capitán fuera tan suspicaz, cosa que Mark había tenido ocasión de comprobar a su pesar. El oficial avanzó hasta ella cogiéndola de un brazo y apretando con fuerza.

-Te voy a enseñar a reírte de la autoridad, maldita fulana.

La muchacha chilló despavorida y Julieta no se contuvo más y de un empellón separó a su amiga del rudo y violento hombre. El capitán trastabilló y rodó por tierra provocando las risas de la multitud, al comprobar como un chico, apenas un niño, según juzgaron algunos a tenor de su aspecto, derribaba por tierra a un aguerrido miembro de la odiada policía del Gran Duque. Entonces desenvainó su espada. La gente se apartó despavorida y se desentendió del asunto. El capitán cogió a Julieta por el cuello y levantó su espada. Entonces Mark decidió que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que había llegado el momento de intervenir, y dando un salto, se plantó delante del capitán y las dos muchachas. Rápido como un rayo el puñetazo de Mark le pilló desprevenido y partiéndole dos dientes y el puente de la nariz, cayó desvanecido al suelo, sangrando por las fosas nasales. Entonces Mark tomó a Julieta de la mano y dijo tirando de ella:

-Vámonos de aquí, antes de que sea tarde.

-Pero Emilia… –dijo en referencia a su amiga, buscándola con la mirada.

-Que venga también –pero cuando ambos miraron hacia donde debería haber estado la muchacha esta no se encontraba allí.

-Emilia, Emilia –gritó Julieta, pero la chica no aparecía.

Entonces la divisaron del brazo de un elegante joven que se había ofrecido a mediar en la discusión. Resultó ser el hijo del prefecto de la policía de la ciudad. Cuando los hombres del capitán iban a detener a Emilia, a Mark y a Julieta, el joven se encaró con ellos. Era un muchacho pelirrojo y bien parecido con un pañuelo al cuello y una coleta que le bajaba por la espalda. Uno de sus ojos verdes estaba oculto por sus cabellos rebeldes y rizados.

-Están ustedes molestando a esta gente sin necesidad. Llévense a su jefe y no vuelvan por aquí. –dijo con decisión. Cuando los carabinieris le reconocieron, decidieron no meterse en líos, porque aquello podía suponerles un serio aprieto en el que no deseaban meterse, y recogieron a su maltrecho jefe que iba volviendo en sí, mientras se sujetaba las sienes doloridas por el puñetazo de Mark.

-Ese hombre está borracho –dijo con voz chillona Emilia- se ha metido con nosotros sin motivo alguno.

Varias voces sonaron aprobatorias, mientras algunas cabezas asentían. Les rodeaba un nutrido grupo de gente. El hijo del prefecto de la policía giró la cabeza haciendo un gesto de asco. El aliento del capitán era algo insoportable.

-Está usted borracho. Lárguese de aquí o daré parte a los asistentes de mi padre para que le arresten por desempeñar sus funciones ebrio –dijo tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo de encaje.

Luego señaló a los temerosos carabinieris y añadió:

-Y a ustedes también les mencionaré por no hacer nada para impedir esta degradante situación.

Los carabinieris se marcharon humillados mientras el capitán gritaba incoherencias y amenazas que suscitaban la hilaridad de la gente, porque sabían que con Rafael de Farnesio, de la Casa de Testi no se atreverían a hacer nada y menos delante de tantos testigos.

Emilia que iba cogida del brazo de Rafael, saludó a Julieta guiñándola un ojo, mientras movía su cabeza hacia delante. La cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza, brilló sobre sus cabellos.

-Odín perdóname –le dijo Emilia mientras Rafael la observaba divertido. Su desparpajo y su descaro parecían haber suscitado el interés del elegante joven.

-Vuelve a casa, me temo que no volveré hasta tarde –añadió la muchacha sonriendo a su acompañante y coqueteando con él.

Luego la pareja les dio la espalda y se internó entre la muchedumbre, perdiéndose entre el gentío. Julieta giró la cabeza. Mark permanecía a su lado. Se miraron por un instante. De nuevo aquella sensación tan turbadora la asaltó. Una niña se estaba probando una guirnalda sobre sus cabellos, ante la mirada alborozada de sus padres, lanzando alegres carcajadas.. Un poco más lejos, vieron a dos niños reclinados. El niño sentado sobre una piedra le ofrecía un ramo de flores a una niña de su edad que estaba agachada en cuclillas, observando el presente del niño con gratitud, o quizás algo más. Mark se puso a caminar junto a Julieta sobre el pavimento de losas. Sus pasos resonaban levemente sobre el suelo empedrado. Entonces, la muchacha adelantó su mano y Mark extendió la suya, tomándola con fuerza. La chica fingió que se agachaba para recoger algo que se le había caído y se deshizo de su peluca, dejando que su cabellera entre castaña y rojiza emergiera de su prisión en una visión que sobrecogió a Mark. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr alborozados, riendo alegres. Mark notó que la opresión de su pecho desaparecía y que una suave y tranquila paz ocupaba el vacío de su corazón. Exhaustos y riendo felices se detuvieron para coger aire que inspiraron ansiosos. Y se pusieron a pasear sin prisas, con calma, hablando con recíproca complicidad, de cosas banales y triviales que fueron aproximando sus corazones más rápido de lo que quisieron darse cuenta.

-Gracias por salvarme –dijo Julieta pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las falanges de los de Mark, admirando su fortaleza, bajo la presión de los firmes dedos del joven.

-No fue nada –dijo Mark sinceramente- estoy harto de ver como esos matones oprimen la ciudad, aunque parece que poco se puede hacer en contra suya.

-Así es –dijo Julieta con ira- pero este estado de cosas no durará demasiado Mark –dijo con decisión y firmemente convencida de cuanto decía, para sorpresa de Mark, que sentía que se encerraba un profundo y oculto significado, más de lo que la completa rotundidad de aquellas palabras, aparentaban. Dedujo o sospechó que aquella adorable muchacha tenía un importe secreto a sus espaldas, pero prefirió no estropear la agradable cita con cuestiones que no venían a cuento y que solo eran especulaciones suyas.

Llegaron hasta uno de los numerosos puentes que atravesaban el río que dividía la ciudad en dos mitades casi simétricas. Julieta se apoyó sobre el pretil del puente y miró las aguas en las que rielaba la luna. Habían estado caminando durante tanto tiempo, que sin darse cuenta, había anochecido. Bloques de elegantes edificios de apartamentos residenciales, se alzaban a ambas márgenes del caudaloso río y al fondo destacaba otro puente rematado por una airosa y elegante hilera de arcos por la que discurrían algunas personas y parejas tomadas de la mano. Mark sonrió admirando la fina arquitectura del puente y dijo imitando a Julieta y reclinando sus codos en la balaustrada:

-Parece el Puente de los Suspiros, de Venecia.

Julieta le observó intrigada y le preguntó mientras se mesaba los cabellos con la mano izquierda:

-¿ Que puente es ese Mark, y que ciudad es Venecia ? No las conozco.

-Están en mi mundo. Venecia es una ciudad de canales recorrida por góndolas, como aquí y el puente de los Suspiros…

Se detuvo embelesado por los ojos de Julieta, de un intenso fulgor. La muchacha le animó a continuar hablando, entre risas, esperando el resto de su narración con ansia

-Se trata de un puente, donde los prisioneros que eran conducidos a las mazmorras, a través de él, suspiraban porque sería la última vez que contemplaran el cielo y el mar. Unía el antiguo palacio ducal y las mazmorras de la prisión cercana.

La voz grave y dulce de Mark hacía temblar a la muchacha de pies a cabeza, que mostraba un leve rubor bajo sus ojos ligeramente entornados y pendientes del joven en todo momento.

En ese momento, unos fuegos artificiales se elevaron desde el horizonte de la ciudad restallando en el firmamento estrellado recreando caprichosas y caleidoscópicas figuras a manera de estrellas y círculos dorados acompañadas por las detonaciones que iban en crescendo. Julieta contempló a Mark y este la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí. La muchacha abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y soltó una breve exclamación de sorpresa, pero Julieta no se resistió ni se ofendió. Lentamente, los rostros de ambos jóvenes fueron aproximándose y sus labios se unieron. Esta vez Mark no retiró los suyos. Se besaron cerrando los ojos, mientras el mundo parecía arder por el efecto de los brillantes efectos pirotécnicos que restallaban a su alrededor, como telón de fondo a su amor. Julieta advirtió que las mejillas de Mark brillaban, perladas por sendos regueros refulgentes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Apretó la mano derecha de Mark entre las suyas, preocupada por si le había ofendido y dijo:

-Mark, ¿ por qué lloras ? ¿ que te ocurre querido ?

-No es nada Julieta, -dijo Mark retirando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano- pero, nunca sospeché que viviría un instante tan hermoso. Este río, la ciudad de Neo Verona tan bella, los fuegos artificiales en esta noche tan evocadora.

Dejó de hablar. Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle. Un payaso con un gran sombrero y una exagerada gola de pliegues blanca, ataviado con una casaca roja y amarilla, iba repartiendo caramelos seguido por una comitiva de niños y niñas mientras danzaba en exageradas piruetas, sobre sus grandes zapatones que asomaban bajo los pantalones de bombacho. Una vendedora de flores pasó en ese momento delante de la pareja, atrayendo su atención. Mark le compró una de las insólitas y chocantes flores conocidas como iris con una moneda que había encontrado horas antes en el parque en el que solía pernoctar al aire libre y se la ofreció a la muchacha mientras le decía con voz emocionada:

-Y sobre todo tú, Julieta.

Mark –dijo ella mientras el brillo de sus pupilas flotaba ligeramente. Se fundieron en un abrazo, besándose de nuevo. Ya solo quería estar con él. Aquel misterioso muchacho que había conocido junto a una fuente en el baile de la Rosa Roja, bajo la efigie orante de una diosa alada, en medio de una gran explanada, circundada por una monumental arcada, ya no le importaba.

El haberse topado con Mark, había evaporado de sus recuerdos, el breve y efímero encuentro con aquel otro joven.

Ni Mark ni Julieta podían saber ni sospechaban, que a poca distancia de allí, dicho muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos cortos castaños, ataviado con una amplia casaca de delicado encaje, y largas y amplias mangas y regio porte que denotaba su origen noble, les estaba observando. El ramo de iris que se agitaba débilmente entre sus dedos, cayó al suelo. El joven levantó su zapato y pisoteó rabiosamente el ramillete hasta convertirlo en un desecho inservible. Luego se alejó de allí llorando y mascullando con ira:

-Nunca más volveré a enamorarme.

Se alejó de allí. "Nunca más" iba repitiendo con rabia y voz tomada por el dolor. El eco de sus palabras se fue alejando, a medida que se distanciaba de la escena que tanto daño le estaba causando. Su nombre era Romeo.

6

-Julieta, Julieta -sonaron unos golpes propinados con fuerza en la puerta de roble, mientras una voz de mujer proveniente del otro lado de la misma, la llamaba con impaciencia y preocupación. La muchacha se tendió de lado sobre la cama, pero no se movió. Contempló los gruesos y recios maderos de la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada. No reaccionaba, estaba como insensible, completamente demudada.

Curio se había cruzado con Mark cuando este bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para desayunar. Entonces el joven, que había escuchado los lamentos y sollozos apagados de Julieta, le observó con su único ojo sano y le aferró por el antebrazo con fuerza. Mark estaba tan desolado y apagado que ni previó que aquella mano de hierro le aferrara como una tenaza. De lo contrario la habría esquivado fácilmente. Curio retuvo a Mark un instante y señalando hacia la puerta del dormitorio le preguntó furioso:

-¿ Qué le has hecho a Julieta bastardo ?

Mark desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a las acusadoras y reprobatorias pupilas de Curio, e intentó zafarse de la presa que los dedos del hombre hacían en torno a su muñeca, pero este redobló la fuerza de su mano sobre la piel de Mark. Finalmente este último lanzó un breve suspiro y dijo mirando a Curio fijamente:

-Suéltame Curio, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Pero Curio no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus insolencias y depositó su mano libre en torno a la empuñadura de su espada rodeándola con su puño crispado, que temblaba levemente. Mark no aguantó más. Estaba deshecho, destrozado, porque sentía un creciente amor hacia Julieta que le estaba abrasando, y era algo que no podía entender. No comprendía de que forma había olvidado cuanto Candy significaba para él al igual que sus dos hijos. Por eso, se marcharía de allí en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Le importaba un pimiento todo, las advertencias de Saori, el supuesto y mortal peligro que amenazaba al mundo. Curio tiró de su espada para desenvainarla, pero Mark le miró de soslayo. Un brillo peligroso que sorprendió a Curio flotó en sus ojos tristes y movió la mano con una fuerza y una agilidad sorprendentes, arrastrando a Curio consigo como si fuera un pelele, pero este no se soltaba fácilmente, aunque el brusco giro que había imprmido a su muñeca, hizo que el sorprendido espadachín, liberara sus dedos, inconscientemente. Mark era de su estatura y tenía teóricamente menos fuerza que él. Curio salió proyectado hacia delante y aterrizó de rodillas a unos metros de Mark. Su capa oscura revoloteó en torno al cuello, y se posó displicentemente sobre su espalda y piernas. Pero Curio no se dio por vencido. Desenvainó su acero y atacó a Mark pero este se apartó en un instante, como ya había hecho el día anterior. Mark continuó evitando sus ataques, hasta que harto de aquello, se lanzó de improviso contra Curio arrebatándole la espada que sin saber como, pasó de estar en su mano a la de Mark. El joven de ojos tristes dirigió la punta del arma hacia la garganta de Curio, que no pudo retroceder más, porque como decía el dicho, estaba entre la espada y la pared que le bloqueaba toda posibilidad de escape y en la que se apoyó palpándola con las manos primero y luego reclinando su cuerpo después sobre la misma. A partir de estos acontecimientos, apareció Julieta gritando histéricamente al escuchar el tremendo alboroto que ambos hombres estaban produciendo. Lentamente, los demás habitantes de la casa fueron asomándose asustados e incrédulos ante los gritos e imprecaciones de Curio. Conrad al que Mark había también rechazado fácilmente y su nieto Antonio irrumpieron de improviso. Cordelia y Francisco hicieron su aparición poco después. Todos contemplaron, a Mark conteniendo el aliento. Entonces en lo alto de la escalera que conducía a la planta superior, hermosa como nunca entre las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, divisó a Julieta que tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho. La delgada tela de su vestido resaltaba sus senos que emergían turgentes bajo el tejido del corpiño.

Curio intentó reaccionar, pero Mark no le perdía de vista ni un solo instante. Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se encontraron ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Julieta musitó con sus labios que se movieron imperceptiblemente:

-Mark, amor mío, no me dejes.

El joven lo entendió perfectamente. En ese preciso instante, levantó la espada sujetándola firmemente por la empuñadura y haciendo un molinete tan veloz que ni siquiera Julieta experta en esgrima, lo mismo que Francisco, Curio y Conrad fue capaz de discernir el audaz movimiento. Y levantó la espada por su filo, por el extremo de la punta, sin cortarse, para devolvérsela a Curio.

Francisco se adelantó hasta Mark y acercando su rostro a poca distancia de la mejilla de Mark le espetó:

-¿ Por qué has atacado a Curio ? ¿ cómo te atreves a pagarnos así nuestra hospitalidad y ayuda ?

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el pomo de su acero, pero desistió. Sabía que cualquier tentativa de atacarle fracasaría. Aquel hombre tenía unos reflejos envidiables, pero una cosa era tener una agilidad pasmosa y otra muy distinta evitar acometidas, que incluso provenían de su espalda, como si una especie de sexto sentido le advirtiera todo el tiempo de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, poniéndole sobre aviso.

Mark entornó los ojos y dijo mientras sus cabellos se removían debido al furioso vaivén que imprimió a su cuerpo para mirarles uno a uno:

-No temáis, no tendréis que seguir reprochándome mis defectos. Me marcho.

Se giró dándoles la espalda. Curio que aun no había colmado sus deseos de venganza intentó retenerle y flexionó los músculos de las piernas para saltarle encima, pero Francisco, depositó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su camarada y negó brevemente con gesto serio y adusto, con la cabeza conteniendo al impetuoso e irreflexivo Curio.

Mark caminó lentamente hacia el zaguán, sobre el que se abría un gran arco de medio punto, mientras los presentes se iban retirando a su paso con prevención. Conrad sonrió satisfecho porque había logrado su propósito de alejar a Mark de allí, aunque hubiera sido necesario aquel drama que emponzoñó la cordial atmósfera reinante en el refugio hasta ese instante. Pero escucharon un grito de dolor, casi agónico, la exclamación de una mujer enamorada y luego un golpe sordo y mullido contra el suelo que provenía de lo alto de la escalera, cuando el cuerpo de Julieta se desplomó sobre el suelo de madera. Sus largos cabellos castaños y rojizos se entremezclaron en una madeja que reposó a lo largo de su cuerpo y en derredor a su cabeza. Antonio abrió desmesuradamente sus grandes ojos verdes y subió las escaleras atropelladamente de tres en tres. Estuvo a punto de resbalarse en uno de los peldaños y rodar por la escalera, debido a su precipitación, pero finalmente llegó hasta arriba del todo sin aliento, y se arrodilló junto a una adorable figura inerte que no respondía a sus frenéticas llamadas.

-Julieta, Julieta -gritó el niño, pero la joven estaba más allá de todo aquello. Entonces Francisco subió en tropel a continuación.

-Dejadme paso, dejadme paso -repitió furioso y frenético. Se agachó junto a su protegida y le tomó el pulso. Julieta respiraba agitadamente, pero estaba bien, aunque había sufrido un fuerte shock nervioso. Entonces su voz cristalina y desgarrada llenó toda la estancia llegando claramente audible a todos.

-Mark, Mark, no....no te vayas.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el aludido joven. Curio se encaró nuevamente con Mark, pero este no se inmutó. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra. Toda su atención se centraba en Julieta. No hacía caso de las imprecaciones de Curio ni de sus feroces aspavientos. Mark dudó. No podía traicionar a su esposa, pero tampoco podía huir de allí, dejando a Julieta en aquel estado de postración. Pero si solo fuera ese el motivo…Mark sonrió tristemente y Curio tomó aquello como un gesto de desdén hacia su persona y hacia Julieta. Entonces el joven tuerto, se giró hacia sus amigos y dijo extendiendo los brazos con vehemencia:

-¿ Es que no lo véis ? ¿ es que estáis ciegos ? este sujeto, le ha hecho algo terrible e inconfensable a nuestra Julieta.

En ese preciso momento, Mark, sin hacer caso de sus recriminaciones, giró sobre sus talones y ascendió por las escaleras, avanzando lentamente. Francisco trató de cerrarle el paso, pero Mark dio una voltereta y pasó por encima de su cabeza describiendo una parábola cerrada delante de los atónitos ojos de todos. Antes de que el galante y reputado hombre de armas, que era tan ducho en la poesía y el amor como en los lances de la batalla, pudiera intuir incrédulo, siquiera lo que había sucedido, Mark ya estaba junto a Julieta. Se ajustó las solapas de su chaqueta percibiendo solo aire, donde hacía un momento tan solo había estado Mark, e cual se puso en cuclillas junto a la muchacha y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-No te atrevas a tocarla -gritó Conrad, pero Mark no le escuchó. El anciano se ajustó el solideo sobre sus cabellos grises y se tiró de la punta de sus bigotes y de la perilla con ira, como si quisiera arráncarselos de cuajo. Entonces Cordelia dio un respingo. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Sus ojos parecían bailar desorbitados dentro de las cuencas porque finalmente, alcanzó a comprender que tipo de desazón atenazaba a Julieta, y que era lo que realmente le sucedía a su querida amiga. Cordelia, la discreta y callada muchacha que tanto apreciaba y la que mejor conocía su carácter y que la había criado prácticamente desde que fuera rescatada aquel aciago día. Sus labios se abrieron y dejar escapar una exclamación que pasó desapercibida para todos.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo. Julieta se ha enamorado de este hombre" –pensó con cierto temor.

Mark la levantó en vilo con sus brazos. Entonces Julieta, reconfortada al sentir el calor de su piel en contacto con la suya, abrió los párpados y sus ojos se llenaron con el rostro serio y preocupado de Mark.

-Mark, has...vuelto...estás aquí de nuevo, conmigo -musitó lentamente.

Mark asintió lentamente y entonces dijo con voz dulce:

-Me quedaré si es tu deseo, querida Julieta.

La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza. Sus bellas pupilas ambarinas se llenaron de luz y los allí congregados descubrieron finalmente la verdad que se escondía tras la enigmática actitud de la muchacha, pese a que Cordelia ya conocía el entramado de dolor y tristeza que había surgido entre ambos jóvenes.

Entonces la muchacha reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Mark. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y firmes. Ya no le importaba que sus amigos conocieran su secreto, le daba lo mismo.

-Mark -dijo ella en voz baja- por favor, quiero estar contigo. No me importa que sea durante poco tiempo, pero no me alejes de ti, mientras estés aquí. Por favor.

-Por favor -repitió con un eco lejano y quejumbroso.

Francisco admitió finalmente que se había precipitado a la hora de juzgar a Mark, pero su amigo presenciaba la escena de amor entre ambos jóvenes con ira, con una rabia que no le cabía dentro de sí.

-No hagas tonterías -dijo Francisco en un susurro aferrando su hombro izquierdo con dos dedos, intuyendo la tensión que estaba acumulando por momentos -ese hombre es muy peligroso. Ni los tres juntos podríamos hacerle nada, -dijo refiriéndose a ambos y a Conrad- nos despacharía como a patos en una cacería, si decidiera eliminarnos. No sé como pero tiene un inmenso poder, y no me refiero al que confiere el dinero ni las riquezas o la posición social. Proyecta llamaradas espantosas con las manos y quien más sabe de lo que es capaz. No me gusta, pero Julieta parece totalmente absorbida por él.

Pero Curio no le escuchaba. Su mirada estaba pendiente de Mark. No podía apartar la vista de ambos enamorados. Francisco conocía perfectamente el amargo y doloroso misterio que su amigo guardaba tan celosamente para sí, sin atreverse a revelarlo.

Estaba enamorado de Julieta. Precisamente había perdido su ojo derecho, intentando salvarla, una vez que fueron emboscados y rodeados por los temidos carabinieris.

Francisco se rascó la frente y dijo compasivamente, afectado por los amargos sentimientos encontrados de su amigo, con quien se sentía identificado y solidario, en referencia a la inevitabilidad del profundo amor que Julieta profesaba hacia Mark ineluctablemente…Y puede que también él.

-No podemos hacer nada Curio. Tienes que entenderlo –dijo comprensivamente a su camarada.

Pero no era tan sencillo apelar al sentido común de un hombre enamorado, porque precisamente tal, era lo que menos disponía en esos momentos.

6

Julieta estaba siendo auscultada por Lancelot, el amable y joven médico que se dedicaba a atender a los pacientes más pobres de Neo Verona sin apenas cobrar por sus servicios, aceptando como honorarios patatas, productos agrícolas o lo poco que las buenas y oprimidas gentes de la ciudad, podían escaquear y esconder a la voracidad de los recaudadores de impuestos del Gran Duque. Y eso cuando no tenía que trabajar gratis, movido por la piedad y su sentido del deber para con aquellas humildes personas.

Era un hombre recién entrado en la treintena, de gesto amable, y ojos verdes y cuyos cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una larga coleta que pendía sobre su espalda. Algunos mechones negros de pelo le bajaban sobre la despejada frente y observaba el mundo que le había tocado vivir a través de unas gafas de montura metálica y lentes redondas. Llevaba puesto un sayal de tela burda de color verde claro y el cuello almidonado de una camisa blanca sobresalía por encima de la prenda. Unos pantalones de tela liviana con unos zapatos no muy lujosos precisamente y poco lustrados, completaban su apariencia informal y juvenil.

-Bueno, en principio, estás bastante bien Julieta, aunque debes cuidarte, la última vez llegaste con unas heridas bastante feas.

Efectivamente. Mark se fijó que en el brazo derecho de la muchacha asomaba una pequeña cicatriz, que la había quedado de una herida, producida por un objeto punzante. Cordelia observaba a su amiga con gesto preocupado. La había acompañado a visitar al amable médico, debido a su repentino y preocupante desmayo. Pero la muchacha se había negado en redondo a acudir a ver a Lancelot, si no era acompañada por Mark. Naturalmente, Curio se opuso rotundamente, pero una mirada reprobadora de Conrad y los buenos oficios de Francisco, consiguieron calmarle por el momento. Era evidente, que si Mark se iba a quedar en el refugio, para luchar a su lado, la rivalidad entre ambos hombres podía llegar a constituir un problema muy serio para la buena marcha de la convivencia en el llamado Refugio. Pero Julieta estaba tan enamorada de Mark, que separarla de él a la fuerza, habría resultado muy problemático y terrible. Lancelot sonrió mientras Mark aguardaba en un rincón de la pequeña consulta, donde había un instrumental muy básico y primitivo. Había una vitrina de madera con tres estantes, cubiertos por puertas de vidrio correderas. A través de los ajados y manchados cristales se podían vislumbrar una miríada de frascos de diferentes tamaños y contenidos, destinados al almacenaje de productos medicinales y soluciones que Lancelot preparaba para sus pacientes en un pequeño cuartucho adyacente a la consulta, que servía como improvisado laboratorio. Una mesa que hacía las veces de camilla y mesa de operaciones con dos sillas desvencijadas completaban todo el mobiliario del heróico y jovial doctor que era inmensamente querido por toda la buena gente de los barrios adyacentes a su consulta. Entonces, Lancelot rogó a Cordelia y a Mark que aguardaran un momento fuera en la sala de espera, cuyo moblaje era tan desolador y desangelado como el de la consulta. Había un diván viejo que estaba pidiendo a gritos una restauración a fondo, aunque a Mark, le dio la impresión de lo que mejor se podía hacer con aquel vetusto mueble era prenderle fuego o tirarlo a los escombros y cambiarlo por otro nuevo. Lancelot iba a reconocer más detenidamente a su paciente y ambos jóvenes quedaron a solas en la sala de espera. Era temprano y aun no habían llegado nuevos pacientes, entre los que no era raro que se contaran algunas víctimas de los abusos de los carabinieri o de su brutalidad arbitraria sobre aquellas personas cuando no podían pagar los abusivos impuestos a los que eran sometidos, o simplemente cuando pretendían divertirse a costa de los habitantes de la ciudad o la pagaban con el primer desgraciado que se cruzaba en su camino, para desahogar su mal humor por las trivialidades o el incidente más banal o baladí.

Cordelia contempló a Mark que se había quitado la cazadora de cuero que reposaba sobre su brazo derecho. A su vez, Mark observó a la joven que llevaba los cabellos recogidos en un sencillo moño por una cinta roja. Vestía de forma natural y sencilla sin ninguna ostentación con un vestido cuya falda de color verde claro partía de un simple corpiño de lana con mangas blancas y un pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, con un diminuto broche prendido en la zona central del mismo. Esa era su único concesión al lujo y al boato. Un simple cinturón que ceñía su talle completando el cuadro de su apariencia. Llevaba una pequeña cesta ceñida por las asas en el antebrazo derecho. Cordelia se fijó en Mark y le dijo sorpresivamente:

-Nunca has sido bien recibido entre nosotros –dijo la muchacha mientras trataba de escrutar los insondables ojos de Mark- pero yo no siento animadversión hacia ti. Nunca me has parecido mala persona, solo muy extraño y encerrado en ti mismo, pero te advierto que jamás permitiría que le hicieras daño a Julieta.

Cordelia pensó que el joven se pondría a la defensiva, pero aquel hombre no se amilanaba fácilmente. Contempló a la muchacha y dijo:

-Me estás poniendo a prueba Cordelia –dijo Mark mirando de soslayo a la joven que dio un respingo por su sagacidad. Era como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. –Primero lo hizo Conrad, ayer, luego Curio y Francisco, que me atacaron de improviso, y ahora tú. Jamás le inflingiría ningún sufrimiento a Julieta, de eso –dijo cruzando los brazos de repente sobre el pecho- puedes estar segura.

Cordelia sostuvo su mirada. No le tenía miedo y Mark admiró sinceramente a aquella valerosa mujer que continuó hablando:

-Hay algo muy oscuro y nebuloso en torno a ti Mark. Tu estatura….ha cambiado, se ha reducido considerablemente y luego esa historia del fuego que emerge de tus manos como por encanto, ¿ quién eres tú realmente Mark Anderson ? ¿ que pretendes y que buscas aquí ?

Mark asintió y se dispuso a contestar cuando Cordelia le detuvo alzando la mano en la que llevaba la cesta de la compra con un seco y repentino ademán.

-Déjalo –dijo la joven retrocediendo unos pasos porque le había parecido escuchar quejarse levemente a Julieta- no es necesario que me lo cuentes, aunque yo casi te lo haya exigido. Es mejor no conocer tu secreto.

Entonces juntó sus manos en actitud orante y cerró los ojos. Su voz perdió su tono altivo y casi despectivo cuando se había dirigido a Mark y dijo:

-Julieta es como una hermana para mí. De pequeña, ella y yo…-se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de continuar. Le costaba trabajo hablar. Mark intentó confortarla poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, pero Cordelia le esquivó. Se sobrepuso al dolor que le suponía recordar aquellos trágicos pasajes de su vida y añadió:

-Ella y yo, estuvimos a punto de ser asesinadas junto con los padres de ella, los antiguos Capuleto.

Mark ladeó la cabeza. Los recios antebrazos sobresalían por las mangas de su camisa blanca a cuadros. Cordelia se fijó en que las venas de sus muñecas temblaban ligeramente y desprendían una luminiscencia anaranjada, parecida a la de las luciérnagas, pero pasó por alto aquello. Entonces Mark dijo:

-Conozco la historia. Conrad os salvó. Era el capitán de la guardia de la familia Capuleto.

Cordelia arqueó las cejas y dijo llevándose la otra mano libre a la cesta que pendía de su antebrazo:

-Vaya, veo que ella te lo contó. Entonces sabrás que escaparon casi por los pelos en una noche en que hacía una furiosa ventisca, a lomos de un pegasus blanco, cuyas riendas guiaba Conrad.

Mark asintió. Conocía la historia. El anciano del solideo que aun conservaba sus fuerzas, por la furiosa forma en que le había atacado, había rescatado a ambas muchachas in extremis. De hecho Julieta estuvo a punto de precipitarse al vacío de no ser porque el fuerte brazo de Conrad la sostuvo y la izó sobre la grupa del pegasus, mientras la niña pataleaba de miedo y chillaba de terror, al tiempo que la furiosa y desatada tormenta de nieve agitaba el pegasus que relinchaba y volaba inquieto entre las furiosas ráfagas de nieve, espoleadas por el furioso viento que soplaba y arreciaba aquella noche.

-Pero no tenéis ninguna probabilidad de llevar a cabo vuestra venganza –dijo Mark reclinando su cuerpo en una pared y levantando la pierna izquierda de forma que la suela de su playero izquierdo quedó en contacto con la misma. Seguía teniendo los brazos cruzados. Su aparente desprecio, sacó de sus casillas a Cordelia que intentó abofetearle indignada por poner en duda la capacidad de los Montesco sobrevivientes para recuperar su legado. Mark esquivó la bofetada con facilidad, ladeándose repentinamente sin que la mano de Cordelia entrara en contacto con su piel.

-¿ También tú pretendes agredirme ? –preguntó a la extrañada muchacha que clavó sus ojos en la palma de su mano extendida aun en mitad del lugar donde había estado Mark, parpadeando sorprendida.

-No tenéis ninguna posibilidad de vencer al Gran Duque. Cuenta con poderosos aliados, enemigos temibles que son la razón por la que esté aquí.

Entonces Mark ante la sorpresa de Cordelia se llevó la mano al cinturón y de un compartimiento oculto extrajo un objeto similar a un pequeño palo, no mucho mayor que la batuta de un director de orquesta. Apretó un botón y unos zumbidos que asustaron a la joven pero que eran inaudibles al otro lado de la habitación, extendieron el pequeño objeto hasta su tamaño original. Los servos y mecanismos creados por Haltoran y perfeccionados por él, desplegaron el arma. Cordelia miró balbuciente el objeto. Nunca antes en su vida había visto algo semejante, pero pudo reconocer vagamente en la ominosa y temible apariencia, un arma muy peligrosa. Finalmente el arma dejó de zumbar, y Mark realizó un molinete tan rápido que Cordelia tuvo la sensación de que esta había desaparecido entre las manos de Mark. Por último, un objeto cónico y pintado de negro brillante asomó por la boca del cañón, procedente directamente del ánima.

-¿ Qué,…qué es ese objeto ? –preguntó pese a que ya intuía la respuesta.

-Es un arma, de allá de donde vengo –dijo Mark empuñándola con seguridad y destreza. -Los aliados del duque tienen muchas como esta, y aun peores y más destructivas. No podréis vencer a alguien dotado de este armamento, con vuestras espadas y flechas que resultan primitivas, comparadas con esta.

Cordelia contempló el bruñido metal y la siniestra apariencia que le confería el ser de un color tan oscuro. Adelantó las manos y preguntó con una mirada interrogante a Mark si se la cedía por un instante. Aunque Cordelia tenía la misma destreza en el manejo de las armas y dominio de la esgrima que Julieta, nunca había empuñado una salvo en los entrenamientos. De hecho, odiaba radicalmente todo lo que le evocara la palabra guerra o armamento.

Pero picada por la curiosidad, extendió las manos. Mark la depositó entre sus dedos y soltó el arma anti-tanque para que Cordelia pudiera estudiarla detenidamente, más de cerca. En el momento en que liberó sus dedos, el peso del arma de Mark casi tumbó a Cordelia, cansando sus brazos repentinamente.

-No….no puedo levantarla…-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor- pesa..demasiado.

Entonces Mark la cogió con una sola mano antes de que la espoleta de la granada cónica tocara el suelo haciendo volar todo el lugar por los aires. Cordelia aun jadeante por el esfuerzo miró a Mark con miedo y prevención. ¿ Quién era aquel hombre realmente ?

-Si hubiera caído al suelo, este lugar hubiera estallado en pedazos –dijo el joven ceñudo y escuetamente, plegando el arma al pulsar el botón que había tocado anteriormente, para hacer lo contrario.

-¿ Cómo que estallar ? –preguntó ligeramente histérica Cordelia. Su voz aguda resonó en los oídos de Mark. Cordelia se asombró de si misma. Normalmente su temperamento tranquilo y calmado la alejaba de esas expresiones de pánico y de pérdida de dominio.

-¿ Te refieres a como la pólvora de los fuegos de artificio ?

Mark guardó el arma en su cinturón mientras esta aun vibraba ligeramente por efecto de los servos y mecanismos de plegado.

-Sí, pero mucho más potente y destructiva. Este arma –dijo mirando a la muchacha- se utiliza realmente para detener carros de combate.

-¿ Qué es eso ? –preguntó adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante y con los puños crispados. De nuevo notó el pánico en su voz y aquello la ponía furiosa. No quería perder los estribos, no era propio de su carácter y menos ante alguien como aquel hombre que le producía una desagradable e incómoda sensación de angustia.

-Fortalezas móviles de hierro –dijo- tripuladas por hombres que las manejan desde su interior- con un cañón que dispara proyectiles en su parte frontal, como una catapulta.

Cordelia le contempló ceñuda. Un sudor frío descendió por su frente. De nuevo experimentó la desagradable sensación de miedo que le encogía la boca del estómago. Un sabor amargo, como de almendras le subió por el esófago para restallar en su garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello y exclamó airada:

-No me tomes por tonta, no existe una cosa así.

-Aun no –dijo Mark- no en este tiempo ni dimensión, porque, ya no estoy seguro si Neo Verona forma parte del futuro de la Tierra o está situada en otro universo paralelo. No lo sé.

Entonces Cordelia entendió cual era el origen de aquel hombre, o por lo menos lo intuyó. La desagradable sensación de agobio y malestar iba ganando enteros a su cordura y racionalidad. Se mantuvo firme y finalmente, consiguió dominar el vértigo que se agitaba en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Entonces la valoración que se había hecho de él cambió de repente. Ya no le parecía tan desvalido e inofensivo como en un principio había juzgado, erroneamente. Su aversión hacia él creció después de aquellas revelaciones.

-Había dicho que no me parecías una mala persona, y lo sigo manteniendo, pero mis amigos tenían razón. Das miedo, y me repeles a partes iguales, pero tengo que tolerarte a la fuerza.

-¿ Por qué ? –preguntó Mark mientras recogía su cazadora de la silla. Las palabras de Lancelot al otro lado de la destartalada puerta de la consulta, elogiando su excelente salud, indicaban que la revisión de Julieta, estaba a punto de terminar.

-Porque Julieta está muy enamorada de ti y jamás como te he advertido antes, permitiría que sufriera el más mínimo daño. Y si tú la hicieras desgraciada, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en mi vida, me enfrentaría a ti, Mark, para hacértelo pagar. Por eso, aunque no me caes bien, te soporto….por ella –dijo temblando ligeramente por la emoción y rotundidad que había en sus palabras.

Mark no respondió. Se puso la cazadora parsimoniosamente mientras admiraba la resolución y el coraje de aquella mujer y sabía positivamente que cumpliría su promesa si Julieta sufría injustamente. Pero ella no sabía que él también estaba debatiéndose en una lucha interior que le estaba desgarrando el alma. El dulce rostro de Julieta iluminaba su mente, desplazando al de Candy. Y aquella contradicción era algo que le estaba destrozando vivo.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió chirriando lastimosamente sobre sus oxidados goznes, y dejó paso a Julieta a la que acompañaba Lancelot y a los que también se les había agregado su joven esposa y sus dos hijas, que habían entrado en la consulta por otra entrada diferente. Una de ellas, recogía sus cabellos en dos elaboradas coletas e iba de la mano de su hermana mayor, que tendría en torno a unos trece años. La chica tenía los cabellos negros sueltos sobre la espalda. La esposa del médico abrazaba a su marido elogiando su habilidad para con sus pacientes. Cuando Julieta observó a Mark, avanzó hacia él con celeridad, y ante la sorpresa de todos, le abrazó con fuerza y depositó su cabeza sobre la camisa de Mark. El joven la envolvió con sus brazos y acarició sus cabellos castaños y rojizos.

Lancelot no dijo nada, lo mismo que su familia. Al contrario, parecían conmovidos por la escena. Cordelia lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, mientras Julieta, sin poder contenerse musitaba el nombre del joven del que se había enamorado tan perdidamente.

-Mark, Mark –exclamó con los ojos cerrados y hundiendo su cara en el torso de Mark, sin importarle que Cordelia, junto con Lancelot y la familia del médico, la estuvieran observando.

-Bueno, Julieta está perfectamente –dijo Lancelot con cara de circunstancias y carraspeando, sintiéndose un poco violento, por invadir la intimidad de los dos amantes, o puede que ella no tuviera reparo en mostrarla abiertamente. Entregó a Cordelia unas bolsitas con hierbas curativas para mezclar, y una hoja garabateada de instrucciones, de su puño y letra, explicando el proceso de su preparación con las dosis adecuadas -pero debería cuidarse un poco más. Ese desmayo….-dijo mirando de soslayo a la pareja, algo azorado - no supone en principio merma alguna en su salud ni representa peligro alguno.

7

Hermione era hermosa en verdad. A sus diecisiete años se había convertido en una preciosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y esplendorosos ojos azules. Su cabellera estaba dispuesta en tirabuzones peinados en dos trenzas simétricas que bajaban desde sus sienes hasta los hombros torneados y firmes. Su pelo era tan largo que aun podía permitirse el lujo de recogerlo en una cola de caballo sujeto por una cinta azul, cuyo color hacía juego con el de su vestido. Una parte de la falda de su vestido era de color azulado, siendo el resto de una tonalidad más clara. Paseaba por el claustro de un palacio que disponía de una galería cubierta y sostenida por columnas con capiteles adornados con motivos neoclasicos. El techo de la galería estaba abovedado y los arcos que partían de los capiteles se fundían con las bóvedas dando al conjunto arquitectónico una apariencia airosa y estilizada. En el centro del claustro había un frondoso y ubérrimo jardín en el que una fuente de mármol blanco con la estatua de una mujer que derramaba agua desde su cántaro permanentemente volcado se alzaba en mitad de una miríada de parterres con rosas rojas, azaleas azules y las llamativas y vistosas flores que no existían en la Tierra, conocidas como iris floridas. Al fondo, bordeando los jardines verdes había una serie de setos recortados con primoroso cuidado para darles la apariencia de arcos de vegetación engalanados por violetas y margaritas. La muchacha era la heredera de la Casa Borromeo y a la sazón la prometida de Romeo. Le estaba buscando, pero no había conseguido hallarle por ninguna parte. Finalmente le halló junto a la fuente en el centro del jardín. Le saludó efusívamente, pero Romeo rehuyó su contacto. Entonces se fijó que estaba llorando. La muchacha se le aproximó y le preguntó:

-Romeo, querido, ¿ que es lo que te ocurre ?

El muchacho se mesó los cabellos castaños y dijo mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el estanque de la fuente. La efigie de la doncella continuaba vertiendo el agua de su cántaro sin cesar. Parecía mirar a los ojos verdes de Romeo con una permanente y perpetua sonrisa de piedra.

-Nada Hermione –dijo el muchacho con hosquedad- me gustaría estar solo, si no te importa. Ahora si me disculpas…

El joven Montesco se marchó de allí caminando por la galería del claustro y dejando a Hermione sola que le llamó entonces pidiéndole que esperara un momento.

-Déjame Hermione –volvió a decir con frialdad y sin apenas volverse para mirarla- he tenido un día muy duro y me apetece estar solo. Además, mi padre me está esperando.

Entonces apretó el paso y se alejó de allí dando grandes zancadas y dejando sola a Hermione, que sintió que su dolor se acrecentaba. La muchacha sospechaba que su prometido se veía a escondidas con otra chica, y algo muy grave debía haber sucedido entre ellos, para que el joven estuviera tan silencioso, hosco y poco comunicador aquel día. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, ya había doblado la esquina y se dirigía hacia el palacio, donde el Gran Duque le estaba esperando. Entonces Hermione reparó en un trozo de tela que se había desprendido del bolsillo de la casaca de Romeo, el cual no se había percatado de su pérdida. Hermione avanzó hasta la mitad de la galería donde había descubierto aquel hallazgo. Se agachó para recogerlo y al desplegarlo, comprobó que era un pañuelo de encaje, con unas iniciales torpemente bordadas en hilo rojo y azul, probablemente por manos inexpertas. Hermione examinó atentamente las iniciales R.M. Entonces dio un respingo y soltó el pañuelo con horror que cayó a la hierba del parque que se alzaba en el patio interior del claustro. Hermione fue a recogerlo de nuevo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido.

8

Rand había ido a comprar provisiones porque las que guardaban en las despensas del CT-8 se estaban agotando. Vestido con aquella ropa que se le antojaba estrafalaria e incómoda, no obstante bajo su disfraz llevaba la armadura de combate de las FCA y algunas granadas aturdidoras por si las cosas se torcían. Habían conseguido averiguar que la moneda empleada en la ciudad era una pieza de plata llamada dux que equivalía a dos créditos de Esperanza. Habían reunido entre todos las joyas que llevaban encima. No les hacía ninguna gracia desprenderse de aquellas joyas, recuerdos tan queridos de familia pero no tenían más remedio, hasta que encontraran algún trabajo que les permitiera subsistir. Rand aportó una cadena, Cinthia un anillo con un broche, Luke una medalla y Oliveros nada porque no había traído ninguna. Rand empeñó las joyas en distintos lugares de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas. Obtuvo una importante cantidad de dinero por las joyas. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero llevaban allí cerca de un mes y la comida empezaba a escasear. Además estaban hartos de dormir en el interior del CT-8, apretados como latas en sardina, lo cual les ponía de mal humor y dificultaba la convivencia entre ellos, ya de por sí bastante precaria, desde que aquel extraterrestre les había proyectado conscientemente o no, hacia aquel extraño mundo. Necesitaban encontrar trabajo y aunque fuera alojarse en una pensión. Rand estaba harto y dolorido de tener que dormir en el frío e incómodo suelo metálico del tanque, aguantando los ronquidos de Luke y las ensoñaciones de Oliveros, que a veces se pasaba recitando versos aun en sueños, buena parte de la noche. Finalmente tenía que coger el saco térmico y dormir en la cueva, aunque no sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor. Rand observó una moneda de dos duxes, que reposaba en la palma de su mano, y se fijó en la efigie del máximo gobernante de Neo Verona, a juzgar por la inscripción que logró descifrar a duras penas. Vio el perfil de un hombre barbudo, cabellos largos y tocado con una gorra y de rasgos prominentes. Rand no supo discernir si aquel hombre era así o le habían representado tan idealizado que habían deformado la apariencia del rostro, aunque para una moneda de curso legal, tampoco debería importar mucho.

"Debe ser el que ha convertido la vida de esta pobre gente en una pesadilla".

Y como si el destino esperara a que se formulara esa pregunta, le ofreció una respuesta que pronto despejó sus dudas. Dos carabinieri estaban presionando a una muchacha que temblaba de miedo, aprisionada entre sus lanzas entrecruzadas ante ella. Un enorme grupo de gente rodeaba a los guardias en semicírculo, bajo la sombra de una estatua de bronce representando a una deidad alada con cabeza de águila, o quizás la alegoría a un importante guerrero, armado con una lanza y un escudo. Mientras, su madre, separada de su hija, por las lanzas entrecruzadas, formando un aspa que sostenían dos carabinieris, que reían ante las peticiones de la pobre mujer, que les suplicaba desesperadamente:

-Por favor, entregadme a mi hija. No ha hecho nada malo.

La muchacha pelirroja se debatía con fiereza pero las sogas que atenazaban su cuerpo eran demasiado gruesas como para romperlas con facilidad.

-Madre –dijo la chica mirándola con sus ojos verdes teñidos de miedo.

-Esta chica es sospechosa de ser un sobreviviente de los Capuleto –dijo el oficial al mando, en las escalinatas del monumento, mientras golpeaba su hombro displicentemente con su espada

Entonces esgrimió con la mano derecha un documento sellado, que parecía una denuncia. Rand atraído por el alboroto, se acercó al semicírculo de gente que observaba en silencio, sin mover un dedo por la madre o la hija. Se situó entre la gente, que protestó ante los codazos de Rand para abrirse paso, que se disculpó como pudo y escuchó las palabras del oficial:

-Aquí tengo el testimonio de un ciudadano que se preocupa por que la ley se cumpla.

"O sea que la han denunciado. Maldita sea". –pensó Rand ceñudo. La gente protestó airada y el oficial alzó la espalda y gritó con voz tronante:

-Silencio.

Y luego dirigiéndose a sus hombres ordenó que se llevasen a la muchacha.

Entonces Rand no aguantó más y activó dos fumígenas. Presionó el botón verde que armaba las granadas de humo. El detonador produjo un leve pitido y una luz titilante verde, indicó que estaban armadas. El leve bip bip llegó hasta el fino oído del oficial, atrayendo su atención, que preguntó airado girándose para mirar en derredor blandiendo su acero con fiereza.

-¿ Qué ha sido eso ?

Muy pronto lo averiguaría. Dos objetos en forma de piña volaron entre la gente, estallando a los pies del jefe de la patrulla. Al momento, un denso humo procedente de ambas granadas fumígenas se alzó llenando la gente empezó a correr despavorida y entonces Rand aprovechó la confusión para rescatar a la chica. Embistió contra el primer guardia y de un cabezazo en el estómago le tumbó por tierra. El segundo carabinieri intentó atravesarle con la lanza, pero en el desorden y el caos de la muchedumbre dispersándose histéricamente, corriendo de un lado para otro, y la densa humareda que no permitía ver nada, terminó por herir a uno de sus compañeros. Entonces Rand que llevaba unas gafas de visión térmica que se había puesto tan pronto como se había internado en la neblina de color ocre y gris que seguía desprendiéndose de las fumígenas, halló a la asustada muchacha. La asió por la cintura y dijo para tranquilizarla, porque estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. La chica pugnaba por liberarse de su brazo y había puesto a gritar, orientando sin darse cuenta a los carabinieri con sus agudos e histéricos gritos entre la niebla artificial.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. En seguida te reunirás con tu madre.

Entonces manipuló los controles del jetpack y de su armadura de combate brotaron dos propulsores de su espalda. Otro botón y un chorro de llamas incandescentes salió de la tobera.

-No, eres un brujo, pretendes llevarme a los abismos –gritó la joven pelirroja. Rand puso cara de circunstancias y dijo:

-Bueno, es tu opinión. Ahora agárrate fuerza o te caerás.

La neblina empezaba a disiparse. Las fugímenas duraban poco pero eran muy efectivas. En las misiones más de una vez les habían salvado el pellejo al ocultarles del enemigo cuando eran activadas. Entonces un carabinieri señaló con su espada hacia Rand y la muchacha gritando:

-Disparadle antes de que pueda huir. Debe ser uno de los hombres de ese maldito torbellino rojo.

Los arqueros abrieron fuego y las saetas alcanzaron a Rand, que escudó a la joven con su cuerpo, pero las flechas rebotaron inofensivamente sobre la armadura de ferroaluminio. Si podían detener un disparo de plasma, -en ocasiones- aquello no era más que una leve molestia para Rand. Su ropa estaba desgarrada por las flechas, por lo que se desprendió de ella. Las flechas continuaban silbando en torno de ambos, pero las puntas de algunas de ellas se chafaban al entrar en contacto con la coraza que le recubría, yendo a parar al suelo de adoquines con un leve ruido.

-Lleva una armadura –musitó asombrado el oficial que había mostrado la infame denuncia en alto- pero eso no nos detendrá.

Entonces gritó a sus hombres con voz recia:

-Cogedles que no escape.

-Tápate los oídos –recomendó Rand a la chica.

Rand manipuló el dial de potencia que suministraba la energía iónica a las toberas y dio un salto. El motor propulsor rugió a máxima potencia. Los carabinieri se detuvieron llevándose las manos a los oídos, momento que aprovechó para mover el dial regulador a tope. El chorro de fuego les impulsó hacia arriba trepando como un cohete. La muchedumbre los observaba estremecida de miedo, pero había otras personas que aplaudían enfervorizadamente y algunas mujeres se postraron de hinojos llorando emocionadas, entre ellas, la madre de la muchacha. Algo le advertía que por duro que fuese el destino de su hija, siempre sería mejor que lo que le hubiera aguardado si los carabinieris se la hubieran llevado presa, porque seguramente no la hubiera vuelto a ver con vida, o la hubiesen condenado a trabajos forzados en las agrestes y peligrosas minas de Grandisca. Rand atravesó Neo Verona a una velocidad de casi mil kilómetros por hora. Algunos escuadrones de pegasus de la guardia de élite, del Gran Duque le persiguieron pero sin resultado. Los briosos animales cabalgaban por el cielo, a gran velocidad. Rand orientó un telémetro hacia el que encabezaba la persecución de color blanco con manchas negras en la panza y en los cuartos traseros. Leyó la cifra en el visor digital, y la muchacha interesada intentó observar aquello, apoyándose sobre los hombros de Rand, con tal mala fortuna, que desestabilizó el vuelo horizontal que estaba consiguiendo mantener a duras penas. El jetpack pegó algunos bandazos perdiendo altura para ganarla de nuevo súbitamente rebasando a un pegasus que caracoleó asustado ante la estela de fuego que el propulsor iba dejando a su paso. La chica se llevó el dedo pulgar a la punta de su nariz y se burló del jinete, que bastante tenía con afianzar las riendas de su inquieta montura. Apunto estuvieron de precipitarse a tierra. Rand pegó un coscorrón a la chica en la frente y dijo:

-No hagas más tonterías o nos iremos abajo.

Entonces centró su atención en el visor digital de su brazo y leyó los caracteres digitales que resplandencían levemente en la pantalla:

-Setenta kilómetros por hora, no está mal -dijo silbando admirado. Aunque quedaba patente, que no le alcanzarían de ninguna manera. Entonces la chica pelirroja que había sido acusada de pertenecer a los Capuleto chilló despavorida de nuevo al advertir que estaban pasando muy cerca de las altas torres de mármol que trepaban hacia arriba. Algunas de ellas se perdían entre las nubes. La chica se aferraba con tanta fuerza a Rand que creyó que terminaría por ahogarle. Además pataleaba despavorida y lívida de miedo, dijo mientras su piel se tornaba del color del papel:

-Cuidadoooo, vamos a chocar.

-No lo creo, -dijo Rand maniobrando diestramente entre los edificios, -pero si no dejas de hacer el tonto, terminará por ocurrir. Estoy salvándote la vida.

Ante aquellas palabras la muchacha parpadeó sorprendida y pareció tranquilizarse.

Decidió callarse para no ponerle nervioso ni desconcentrarle. Entonces miró a las llamaradas que partían de la tobera que había emergido de su espalda:

-Pero esas llamas, y este calor…-dijo refiriéndose a las lenguas de fuego que emergían del propulsor de forma ovalada y sobre el que destacaba en vivos colores el embelema de las FCA..

-Olvídate de eso ahora. Ya te lo explicaré luego –dijo Rand haciendo una finta para esquivar un pegasus ocre que casi les vino encima y que volaba en sentido contrario. El animal relinchó furioso y se detuvo en el aire, habiendo estado a punto, de tirar al hombre que lo cabalgaba, al vacío. El jinete alzó el puño y gritó toda clase de improperios aferrando con fuerza las riendas, pero Rand y la muchacha estaban ya demasiado lejos como para que pudieran oírle o preocuparse siquiera por una minucia semejante. Gracias al control computerizado el aparato podía maniobrar sin colisionar contra las torres o los obstáculos. Un pequeño scanner en la manga de Rand le transmitía una imagen tridimensional del entorno, pero incluso sin aquel sistema, podrían volar a ciegas, claro está, mientras el ordenador de a bordo funcionara correctamente. Estaba dejando demasiadas pistas, pero no le importaba. La estela anaranjada era visible prácticamente desde toda Neo Verona, pero ahora no podía detenerse a cavilar en tales cuestiones que se le antojaban pequeñeces, en comparación con todos los problemas que tenían, y que le acarrearía aquello sin duda. El soldado del FCA pasó rozando la fachada de una gran torre blanca coronada por un tejado cónico y con grandes pináculos, de lo que parecía un enorme palacio amurallado. Le llamó la atención los ojos verdes de un muchacho de cabellos castaños que suspiraba mientras contemplaba la calle, acodado en el alfeizar de una ventana. El rugido del motor del jetpack debió de escucharse en todo el palacio y haberse convertido en la noticia del día o puede que del año en la ciudad, pero como lo de la estela de fuego, debería cargarlo en la cuenta de las personas, poco o nada sigilosas, a fondo perdido. Entonces el motor empezó a petardear y Rand masculló observando el penacho de humo negro que emergía de la tobera:

-Mierda, tenía que ocurrir precisamente ahora.

-¿ Qué pasa ? –preguntó la chica pelirroja muy asustada- ¿ acaso tu dragón se está quedando sin aliento ?

-Sí, algo así –dijo Rand mientras una antigua canción terrestre venía a su cabeza titulada Stormwind, muy apropiada para aquella ocasión, de un grupo llamado Europe o algo así. Se puso a silbar las notas para no perder la concentración mientras pasaba a control manual para dominar el aparato lo mejor posible. En esos momentos confiaba más en su pericia que en la asistencia del ordenador, que completamente descontrolado mostraba rimeros de datos inconexos y completamente absurdos. Las bruscas acrobacias que habían acarreado demasiados ges, habían terminado por pasar factura a los sensibles circuitos del sofisticado hardware. Desconectó el computador y entonces se fijó en un enorme claustro donde un lujuriante jardín destacaba desde el aire. No se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia la mancha verde, que era un minúsculo punto en el descomunal recinto del palacio, para efectuar un aterrizaje forzoso.

-No tengas miedo, saldremos de esta –dijo con una sonrisa, pero poco convencido de sus palabras.

-Ahí no podemos bajar, ahí no-…-dijo la muchacha muy asustada.

Es el palacio del Gran Duque.

Al observar el terror que deformaba su semblante, pensó en el rostro duro e inexpresivo que había contemplado en el dux, pero no había otra opción. El motor del jetpack se había recalentado por la furiosa aceleración a la que le había sometido para escapar rápidamente de la plaza, pero no había otra alternativa.

Stormwind, Stormwind, pensó obsesivamente mientras apagaba el motor del jetpack una vez que estuvieron en la vertical del claustro. Rand oprimió un botón y los paracaídas de frenado se desplegaron desde la mochila del jetpack. Estaban diseñados para soportar a un piloto. Confió en que aguantaran el peso extra que suponía la muchacha que llevaba abrazada en torno a su cuello y aferrada a su cintura.

9

Hermione permanecía en el claustro, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el pañuelo bordado por aquellas manos casi infantiles, que debían pertenecer a su desconocida rival. El corazón de la muchacha se agitaba en una espesa maraña de sentimientos encontrados, cuando algo atrajo su atención. Sobre el patio interior del claustro, en la vertical de la estatua que dominaba desde su pedestal de alabastro el jardín cuadrangular, flotaba mansamente una especie de saco de tela, con cuerdas del que pendían dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Entonces vio como Rand bajaba rápidamente desde lo alto. El viento agitaba el paracaídas y la muchacha que Rand sujetaba por el talle señaló hacia la gran bolsa de lona, diciendo mientras miraba hacia lo alto, con la mano apoyada en la frente a modo de visera:

-¿ Qué, qué es eso ?

-Un paracaídas. Así tomaremos tierra con facilidad y sin peligro. Eso espero. Ya veremos luego lo que ocurre.

-¿ Para…para qué has dicho que era ? –le interrogó extrañada.

Rand resopló con fuerza. Se acordó del viejo chiste de una viñeta, en el que dos hombres calvos y con rasgos exageradamente grotescos, descendían desde un avión a gran altura, y uno de ellos con dos pelos en su calva brillante, preguntó por los paracaídas.

-Aquí está –dijo uno de ellos con una larga nariz y gafas de patillas kilométricas, extrayendo un tubo de ungüento esbozando una exagerada sonrisa y con aire de superioridad- el mejor remedio para las caídas.

Sonrió. Había contemplado aquel curioso vestigio del pasado de la Tierra en el museo dedicado al planeta madre, expuesto en una vitrina blindada debido a su deteriorado y quebradizo estado y su valor testimonial. Había podido leerlo entero en una reproducción, a través de una micro pantalla situada al pie de la vitrina, con traducciones al ingles estándar del español, un antiguo idioma que aun era hablado por varios miles de descendientes de los primeros colonos que llevaron sus costumbres y su modo de vida a la nueva Tierra. En las dependencias del enorme museo se mostraban miríadas de objetos cotidianos que habían sido depositados allí, a lo largo de los años, antes de que la tragedia en forma de cruel guerra contra aquellos seres, se cebara primero sobre la Madre Tierra y luego, como les gustaba decir a los colonos y pioneros, "su hija Esperanza".

Esperanza, lo último que se pierde, se dijo rememorando la leyenda de Pandora.

-Déjalo. Ahora verás que función tiene –dijo a la chica, volviendo de sus pensamientos.

Entonces maniobró y bajó junto a la estatua de la mujer que vertía agua permanentemente, desde un cántaro. Sus pesadas botas machacaron algunas iris y rosas ante el disgusto de Hermione. Cuando tocaron tierra, el paracaídas se deshinchó grotescamente, cubriendo a Rand, a la muchacha y a la estatua. La chica volvió a chillar atemorizada, porque la tela del paracaídas le impedía ver.

Rand se acordó de otra de aquellas añejas viñetas y de su humor un tanto ingenuo pero ingenioso aunque prefirió no perder el tiempo.

Rand sacó un cuchillo dentado de su cinturón y palpando la tela del paracaídas, la rasgó con cuidado, para no mellar el filo del arma. La joven pelirroja creyó que iba a atacarla y esta se puso a la defensiva, huyendo despavorida y mirándole suplicante. Rand resopló lanzando un bufido por su desconfianza e interrumpiendo su labor, bajando los brazos:

-No seas tonta, ¿ si fuera a matarte, para que porras te habría salvado la vida ? Estate quietecita y déjame hacer y hablar a mí, hasta que salgamos de esta.

Hermione estaba tremendamente asustada, cuando una abertura se abrió en la tela blanca de aquella sábana gigantesca que había descendido de lo alto, con dos personas a cuestas y atada con cuerdas a una de ella. Rand consiguió liberarse del paracaídas, pasando a través de la abertura. La chica que había rescatado salió tan precipitadamente que le empujó sin querer, por la espalda al tropezar con una piedra y darse de bruces contra él haciéndole caer en mitad de un parterre cuajado de rosas e iris.

-Joder –masculló desabridamente, mientras la muchacha pelirroja se encogía de hombros y hacía un mohín de disculpa y embarazo.

Rand se puso en cuclillas y descubrió unos zapatos de charol a pocos centímetros de sus dedos extendidos. Estaba perlado de pétalos de flores y el tallo de una rosa estaba entre sus labios fruncidos, que había mordido inadvertidamente, al caer hacia delante. Los zapatos asomaban bajo el vuelo de una vaporosa falda azul de gasa, que tenía algunos pliegues de color más oscuro en una zona en forma de triángulo en mitad de la misma. Hermione miró sorprendida al joven de cabellos oscuros y cortados a cepillo y se fijó en sus ojos negros. Rand se encontró por primera vez con Hermione. Aquellos ojos azules le cautivaron inmediatamente, desde el primer momento. Se irguió escupiendo la rosa, que fue a parar a manos de la chica.a la que había rescatado. Avanzó lentamente, pero no reparó en que llevaba la armadura azul de combate básica de las FCA conocida entre las tropas como "la rata del desierto". Hermione chilló despavorida y recogiéndose el vestido salió huyendo precipitadamente. Rand se miró y se lamentó por la torpeza de no haberse quitado primero la armadura, pero todo había sido tan precipitado que ya no había tiempo para enmendar el fallo. Salió en persecución de la muchacha mientras gritaba extendiendo una mano hacia delante:

-Espera por favor, necesitamos ayuda, no te haré daño, por favor, no te vayas. Espera solo un momento.

10

La muchacha a la que había rescatado de las garras de los carabinieris llegó hasta la galería del claustro y persiguió también a Hermione. Entonces tropezó de nuevo y se habría lastimado una rodilla de no ser porque, la joven noble se volvió rápidamente al percibir como trastabillaba y se venía hacia el duro pavimento de la galería abovedada. Hermione la sostuvo por los hombros, ayudándola a recobrar el equilibrio de nuevo.

-Dice la verdad -declaró la chica perseguida jadeante por la veloz carrera que había realizado al sprintar para alcanzar a Hermione- no se como lo ha hecho pero me ha salvado la vida.

Entonces envolvió las manos de Hermione con las suyas y gimoteó suplicante:

-Por favor, señora, tiene que ayudarnos, me persiguen los carabinieri. Me han causado falsamente y yo no he hecho nada, por favor, señora.

Hermione miró a Rand que disimulaba como podía. Encajaba tan mal allí como un pulpo en un garaje. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Tomó a la chica de la mano y dijo apresuradamente apremiándola:

-Vamos, acompáñame a mis dependencias. Te prestaré ropa y te haré pasar por una amiga mía. Espero que el Gran Duque no sospeche de nada -dijo con un deje de miedo en la cristalina voz. Rand se la quedó mirando. Su belleza le había calado hondo. Aquella muchacha demostraba tener más agallas de lo que su frágil apariencia de muñeca parecía insinuar erróneamente a primera vista.

-Y tú también ven conmigo -dijo moviendo la mano de atrás hacia delante- luego me explicarás...si quieres todo este galimatías.

Rand se encogió de hombros y quiso hablar, pero Hermione le frenó en seco con un gesto de sus dedos.

-Luego, ahora no hay tiempo que perder.

Les condujo por un laberinto de galerías hasta sus aposentos privados. El corazón de Hermione se aceleraba cada vez que divisaba a alguno de los guardias de élite del gran Duque. Rand mantenía la mano permanentemente en la culata del desintegrador. Después de escandalizar a toda Neo Verona con su viaje aéreo, ya daba igual exhibir un poco más de aquella pasmosa tecnología. Entonces examinó a Rand con disimulo. Tenía algunas cicatrices en sus hombros y en las manos y por sus ademanes y gestos casi felinos parecía habituado a luchar. Pero el modo en como había llegado allí, la extraña armadura azulada que le confería un aspecto un poco tétrico. Suspiró. Luego habría tiempo para las preguntas Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo y la joven condujo a sus dos imprevistos invitados hasta sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, supuestamente a salvo, aunque a Rand le pareció que se habían internado demasiado en las fauces del león como para salir a tiempo antes de que cerrara la boca, triturando con sus dientes a su bocado, Hermione rebuscó en el armario ropero de puertas blancas de nacar y espejos en la cara interior y prestó un vestido a la chica con brocados de seda y a Rand una casaca azul con un elegante pañuelo al cuello con pantalones a juego, y que se debía haber dejado olvidado algún otro invitado del duque en una estancia anterior. Hermione desvió la vista avergonzada cuando le mostró el traje masculino a Rand y dijo con voz atribulada:

-Juro....que lo encontré aquí, cuando llegué invitada por el Gran Duque. Lo juro.

Rand la observó cohibido. La chica se había ruborizado y aquello aumentaba su belleza a ojos de Rand. El joven sonrió y dijo:

-Soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón por haberte metido en esto.

Hermione iba a responder. La espontaneidad de Rand le resultaba simpática.

Entonces se sentó en un diván cuya tapicería mostraba motivos florales y dijo cabizbajo, sosteniendo el traje entre sus dedos y el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado hacia delante:

-Además ya no sé ni donde estoy. Hasta hacía un mes me encontraba en Esperanza luchando contra esos seres y ahora.....

Mientras, Alya que así se llamaba la chica que Rand había protegido, se estaba cambiando detrás de un biombo. Hermione se fijó en que la armadura que revestía al joven, estaba como quemada y rayada. La vieja y ajada coraza había recibido repetidos impactos de fuego laser y algún que otro de plasma durante infinidad de misiones. Sobre el pecho metálico destacaba una insignia blanca representando el perfil de un hombre de rasgos afilados, que llevaba puesto una especie de gorro en forma de cabeza de águila con las iniciales . –C.A.F. en inglés estandar- bajo la misma.

-¿ Quién eres tú realmente ? –preguntó Hermione acercándose a la puerta y cogiendo el pomo de la misma con prevención. Se había puesto a la defensiva.

Alya apareció resplandeciente en su vestido de noche, verde y con largos velos que pendían del polisón. Se admiró en el espejo cercano y dijo ensoñadora:

-Si mi novio pudiera verme en estos instantes –dijo girando lentamente para apreciar mejor el más nimio detalle del vestido. De pronto, todas las preocupaciones, el miedo a ser capturada y hasta el subsiguiente agradecimiento que debería haber mostrado hacia Rand pasaron a un segundo plano.

Rand pasó al improvisado probador formado por el endeble biombo y dijo antes de cambiarse al otro lado del mismo:

-Me llamo Rand y cuando te cuente mi historia…..-dijo preguntándose en que nuevos líos se metería a partir de aquel momento, a raiz de aquello- no me vas a creer –dijo asomando por un momento la cabeza. Hermione se fijó en los oscuros ojos. Eran casi tan atractivos como los de Romeo.

Entonces Rand dijo:

-No recuerdo tu nombre.

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa. La torpeza y afectados modales del joven, la habían hecho sonreir, distrayéndola de sus preocupaciones y su mal de amores. Rand contempló a la joven extasiado. Era preciosa y con aquella débil sonrisa que iluminaba su semblante triste, más aun.

-Hermione –dijo con voz musical.

Rand empezó a cambiarse desprendiéndose de la armadura a la que lanzó distraídamente al suelo de madera. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, cuando se cambiaban después de una misión, tan pronto llegaban a la base, lo primero que hacían era desprenderse de la armadura y darse una ducha caliente para relajarse, si podían. A veces venían tan trastornados por los horrores de los que habían sido testigos, que más de uno tuvo que ser internado en un psiquiátrico, en ocasiones de por vida. No era raro que muchos voluntarios novatos tuvieran que ser licenciados forzosamente, envueltos en una camisa de fuerza, a nada de ser reclutados al no poder aguantar más allá de un par de misiones. Te podías considerar afortunado si llegabas a tu décima misión con la suficiente cordura y de una pieza. Por lo menos, a partir de ahí, la salud mental de cada soldado estaría hasta cierto punto inmunizada. Otro cantar era que te derribasen de un certero disparo y acabaras sin vida en algún rincón olvidado del bello planeta, convertido en un gigantesco campo de batalla, sumido en una desesperada lucha por la supervivencia.

La coraza produjo un tremendo estrépito al chocar contra el suelo al que produjo un desgarrón hundiéndolo un poco. Hermione se llevó las manos a las mejillas, horrorizada por lo que el Gran Duque diría al enterarse del destrozo, pero por otro lado, dudó que tal sucediera. En el palacio ducal había más de dos mil habitaciones y seguramente, en una de ellas no se notaría.

-Se más cuidadoso –musitó Hermione en susurros mirando con prevención hacia la puerta- cuando termines, escóndela en ese armario –dijo señalando un ropero empotrado, situado a su espalda- nadie mirará ahí.

Rand depositó las perneras y las hombreras de la armadura con más tiento. Y se cambió rápidamente mientras narraba de forma somera a la muchacha detalles de su vida, lo suficiente como para que se hiciera una idea de quien era y que pintaba allí, fuera de toda lógica.

11

Mark estaba decidido a no hacer sufrir más a Julieta y mientras estuviese allí, la amaría como había hecho con Susan anteriormente. Pero aquello era algo pasajero, una especie de cortesía si se podía decir así, hacia la hermosa actriz de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cosa que le advirtió claramente por activa y por pasiva. Sin embargo había un detalle muy sútil y diferente en aquel peligroso juego de sentimientos y corazones rotos. Se estaba enamorando de Julieta y percibía con preocupación que era un amor mucho más fuerte que el que le ligaba a Candy. No podía separarse de Julieta. Después de su desvanecimiento la besó con pasión y locura casi enfermiza. Necesitaba a aquella muchacha, no podía prescindir de sus besos y sus caricias.

-Perdóname Julieta, nunca he pretendido hacerte daño –le decía mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de la chica.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé –decía ella gimiendo levemente.

Habían salido a dar un paseo. Como Mark se había negado sistemáticamente a cambiarse de ropa, por si tenía que recurrir al iridium más pronto que tarde, no obstante ocultaba su aspecto embozado en un hábito de color oscuro. Cuando había pretendido abandonar el refugio en compañía de Julieta para dar un paseo, Curio le bloqueó el paso, acodado en el quicio de la puerta y con un pie apoyado en el otro extremo.

-Así no puedes salir –dijo mirándole con su único ojo.

Mark creyó que tal negativa se debía a Julieta, pero se estaba refiriendo a su indumentaria. Como no deseaba discutir y disgustar a la muchacha, alterando nuevamente la frágil paz a la que la turbulenta y enrarecida atmósfera del refugio había dejado paso, accedió. Se puso el hábito cubriéndose con la capucha y lo mismo hizo Julieta.

Entonces Curio se apartó y con un gruñido franqueó el paso a la pareja que caminaron tomados de la mano por las concurridas calles. Curio contempló a Mark con rabia viendo como se alejaba. Julieta se apretó contra él y Mark pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de la muchacha. Se dijo que aquello era una locura, no tanto por el hecho de estar engañando a Candy con aquella muchacha, que también si no porque estaba rememorando con ligeras y sutiles diferencias, la tragedia de los amantes de Verona, solo que él había suplantado a Romeo, o le había desplazado involuntariamente. Entonces un rugido llamó la atención de la gente concentrada en la calle. Julieta levantó la cabeza y preguntó asustada tapándose los oídos:

-¿ Qué es ese ruido tan fuerte y desagradable ?

Mark entornó los ojos. Varios pegasus con arqueros a lomos de los inquietos animales perseguían a lo que parecía un hombre que volaba suspendido de un reactor que emergía de su espalda, disparándole andanadas de flechas, pero sin ningún resultado. Los proyectiles se perdían en el aire desviándose a tierra, en cuanto el impulso con el que habían sido lanzados desde las tensas cuerdas de los arcos, perdía fuerza. No pudo precisarlo bien, y se quedó mirando concentradamente al ovni que estaba sobrevolando sus cabezas. Mark realizó un rápido cálculo mental. Debería estar por lo menos a cincuenta metros de altura. Entonces Julieta tironeó de la manga de su manto preguntándole con miedo y expectante:

-¿ Qué es eso cariño ? –preguntó resguardándose detrás de él, como si el objeto la estuviera buscando a ella.

Mark siguió con la vista la estela anaranjada que el escandaloso y petardeante motor dejaba a su paso.

-Mark, no me has contestado, querido –dijo Julieta tirando con insistencia de su manga, para que le respondiera. Mark salió de su ensimismamiento y dijo:

-Es un reactor –dijo exaltado- alguien más de mi tiempo ha venido a parar hasta aquí.

12

-Alguien de mi época ha llegado hasta aquí -dijo Mark ceñudo mientras Julieta se estrechaba contra su pecho con fuerza.

Estaban en el mismo jardín colgante desde donde habían emprendido aquel maravilloso vuelo sobre Neo Verona. Pero él en esa ocasión fue cuidadoso y no dejó ninguna pista o levantó sospechas, pero el imprudente crono nauta o lo que fuese aquel individuo, había sobrevolado toda Neo Verona produciendo un sonido peor que el de un jet 747 en vuelo rasante.

Julieta adoptó un semblante asustado. Temía que alguien quisiera llevarse a Mark por la fuerza, aunque evocó la extrema facilidad con la que se había zafado de los ataques de Curio y de Francisco, así como el del anciano Conrad. Julieta le contempló con sus grandes ojos de color miel. Mark se estremeció. Aquellos ojos eran tan hermosos, como los de su esposa, puede que incluso más.

-¿ Quién crees que podrán ser ? -preguntó ella con temor- mientras observaban como la gente se detenía al paso de la estela de fuego y apuntaban con sus dedos hacia arriba, hablando con voces excitadas y atropelladamente entre sí, presas de un frenesí contagioso.

-No lo sé Julieta -dijo Mark besando su pelo. Aquel gesto hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera hasta lo más hondo de su ser -solo se me ocurre una respuesta posible, y no me extrañaría nada que me hubiera seguido hasta aquí.

-¿ A quien te estás refiriendo Mark ? -preguntó Julieta reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de Mark y acariciando sus mejillas con devoción. Mark no se opuso a aquellas caricias, al contrario calmaban la tremenda desazón que se había apoderado de su alma.

-Creo que se trata de mi amigo Haltoran y mi maestro.

Ante la extrañeza de la muchacha, Mark sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora tres fotografías como la que le había entregado a ella el día de su partida con su imagen. La chica cogió los retratos con manos indecisas, hasta que Mark sonrió asintiendo levemente, animándola a observarlos con detalle. Mark sonreía muy poco, pero cuando lo hacía su rostro se embellecía tanto que Julieta creyó que su corazón se quebraría en pedazos de lo apuesto que era si continuaba mirándola de esa manera. Dispuso las fotos en abanico entre sus dedos y examinó la primera. Un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos hacía un guiño a la cámara con expresión alegre. Julieta sonrió. Era un hombre muy guapo, pero no podía competir se dijo con el porte y las maneras de su Mark.

"Mi Mark" -pensó ligeramente extasiada, ruborizándose. Mark creyó que era por la contemplación de la foto de Haltoran y dijo:

-Este es mi amigo Haltoran, un tipo divertido, te gustaría conocerle.

Pasó a la siguiente foto. Un joven de pupilas verdes y cabellos rebeldes y de poca estatura miraba con seriedad a la cámara. Julieta comentó que Carlos le parecía un niño bastante guapo.

-No es un niño Julieta -dijo Mark . De hecho el día en que se hizo esa foto, tenía veintitres años.

La muchacha dio un respingo avergonzada. Mark la tranquilizó tomando sus dedos entre los suyos y calmándola con palabras amables:

-No pasa nada mi dulce Julieta, no tienes que estar pendiente todo el rato de si me ofendes o no.

Entonces la abrazó con fuerza. No pudo evitarlo. Aquel aroma a iris salvajes, la espléndida y efímera flor que salpicaba el jardín que crecía sobre las ruinas del edificio abandonado, que emanaba de la muchacha ,le envolvía dulcemente. Había en ella una fragilidad, a pesar de su fuerza, unas ansias tan fuertes de amar, que como cantos de sirena le atraían irremisiblemente. Finalmente no pudo contenerse más y la besó con fuerza, mientras una leve brisa agitaba el vestido rojo de Julieta haciendo flamear el faldón de gasa blanca, que envolvía su cintura. Julieta le correspondió con pasión mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos ambarinos. Las fotos que portaba en su mano derecho temblaban levemente junto con ella. Ahora comprendía porque Mark lloraba tanto cuando amaba así, ahora sabía porqué.

-Julieta -dijo Mark con voz contrita y jadeante- no, no debería pero.....

-Quizás -dijo ella con voz queda- pero puede que nuestro destino sea amarnos, aunque todo conspire en nuestra contra.

Entonces se dio cuenta que aun no había terminado de contemplar las fotos. Se separó un momento de Mark y mi imagen, apareció ante ella. Julieta encontró mi aspecto cómico, con aquella gabardina hasta los pies, el sombrero de fieltro y mis gafas sobre la nariz achatada y bulbosa. Sin embargo tuvo cierto respeto por mis ojos negros y mis cabellos cortos, aunque mi barriga suscitó una leve hilaridad en ella, que enseguida reprimió temiendo ofender a Mark, que le explicó quien era yo.

Iba a devolverle a Mark las fotos, cuando una que Mark le había entregado inadvertidamente junto con las otras apareció ante sus pupilas. Los ojos de Julieta se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y bajó la frente, mientras su llanto empapaba la fotografía que se combaba ligeramente bajo el peso de las lágrimas, que resbalaban desde el papel satinado para precipitarse por el borde del retrato a la tierra. Los ojos verdes y luminosos de Candy la observaban con una sonrisa pícara y divertida. Aparte de sus pupilas verdes como esmeraldas, le llamó la atención el pelo sedoso y rubio dispuesto en coletas simétricas que adornaba con dos lazos. Los cabellos ensortijados formaban bucles que se superponían escalonadamente, confiriendo a su pelo aquella característica forma. La chica había posado con un extraño animal que jamás antes había visto, de color blanco y negro, con los ojos ribeteados de oscuro, como si llevara un antifaz o una máscara. Tenía unas pequeñas orejas redondas y la cola estaba listada a franjas negras y blancas. Sus dedos repasaron la superficie de la fotografía en blanco y negro y la notó áspera, ajada y desagradable al tacto por la pátina de antigüedad que se había ido depositando sobre su superficie y que Mark había llevado consigo encima durante demasiado tiempo.

Julieta arrojó las fotos al suelo alfombrado por las flores y la omnipresente hierba y le dio la espalda a Mark, mientras miraba como un carruaje de pasajeros tirado por dos caballos con un par de pequeñas alas, pero que no les permitía volar, como sus hermanos mayores, los briosos pegasus que sobrevolaban la ciudad continuamente, se perdía en la lejanía tras atravesar un arco que unía las fachadas de las casas, que se erguían a ambos lados de la estrecha y angosta calle.

Mark intentó hablar, pero Julieta alzó la mano derecha. La amplia y ancha manga de su vestido varias veces más grande que el diámetro de su brazo flotó de forma fantasmagórica. Entonces dijo con voz rota de dolor:

-No hace falta que te justifiques Mark. Fui una tonta por enamorarme de ti. La primera vez que te conocí tenía alguna esperanza, porque como me contaste ella, no te había dado esa respuesta que tanto esperabas, cuando la conociste en aquella mansión.

Dejó de hablar. Entrelazó las manos sobre el faldón blanco que como un tutú flameaba en torno a su talle y añadió:

-Pero ahora es diferente. Se ha convertido en tu esposa, en la madre de tus dos hijos, como me contaste. Yo no tengo posibilidad de competir con ella. Es tan hermosa....-dijo enjugándose las lágrimas y lanzando hondos suspiros- y yo no tengo ningún derecho a entrometerme entre los dos. Será mejor que..

Entonces Mark la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola fuertemente hacia sí. Julieta intentó separarse de Mark, pero no lograba romper la presa que había hecho en torno a ella con sus brazos. El mentón de Mark se apoyó en su hombro y notó como un reguero caliente y húmedo le bajaba por el hombro empapando su mejilla izquierda y saltando a las puntas de sus cabellos. Le miró de soslayo. Mark estaba llorando y con voz desgarrada dijo, incapaz de continuar negando sus verdaderos sentimientos:

-Julieta -dijo pegándose tanto a ella que podía notar claramente el ritmo de su respiración contenido en su aliento cálido, y el deseo que le invadía- no quiero dejarte. He sido un maldito imbécil y he malgastado mi vida, persiguiendo un sueño equivocado, cuando, cuando todo este tiempo lo he tenido delante de mí. Imbécil de mi -repitió con un eco sordo y apagado.

Julieta no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Intentó rechazar a Mark, pero no podía. Le era imposible. La voz de Mark, tan atrayente y seductora, sus ojos tristes y esquivos, sus cabellos tan espesos y rebeldes, el latido de aquel corazón tan bondadoso y grande.

Julieta, no puedo negarlo por más tiempo -dijo ahogándose en su llanto, pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que dejarlo salir, antes de que se le quedara dentro y perdiera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti, estoy tan enamorado de ti, Julieta mía........... -dijo con una letanía continua, mientras unía su frente a la nuca de ella. Julieta dio un respingo. Quiso ser fuerte, fría y cruel, para castigarle con su desprecio por haberla engañado, pero bastante tenía él sobre su conciencia, por haberse engañado así mismo, negando la evidencia. Entonces un impulso irresistible e invencible, hizo que sus piernas se fueran girando lenta pero firmemente, hasta que se encaró a Mark, que aguardaba triste y destrozado a que Julieta desatara toda su contenida y justa ira contra él. La muchacha alzó la mano. Mark pensó que le abofetearía y luego le destrozaría el alma con merecidos reproches y recriminaciones. Pero Julieta levantó la otra mano y depositó ambas a los lados de su cuello. Luego siguió moviendo las manos hasta enlazarlas firmemente detrás de la espalda de Mark y le atrajo contra él con una fuerza inducida por el amor, besándole con pasión. Sus labios se unieron otra vez y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. Todos sus miedos, todas sus frustraciones, todo lo que habían cambiado y cambiaría a partir de ese momento, quedaba reducido a cenizas, en comparación con aquel amor tan fuerte e imposible, tan irracional como inadecuado. Tan grande como inmortal.

-Mark, amor mío, amor mío -susurró ella entre suspiros y jadeos- no me importa tu pasado, no me importa el que estés casado y tengas hijos, solo depende de ti, depende de ti -dijo cada vez más débilmente- pero no quiero que me dejes, ya no.....

-Te quiero Julieta, te quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Sé que soy un cerdo, un canalla, alguien despreciable y vil que os ha engañado a las dos, pero te necesito. Tengo que estar a tu lado. Me da igual todo, me da igual lo que he hecho, quiero tenerte solo para mí.

-No hables amor mío –dijo ella empujándole contra el lecho de flores que se extendía ante los dos.

Se tendieron en el prado moteado de lirios y de iris. para abrazarse estrechamente en íntimo contacto. Ella cogió una flor entre sus dedos y la mantuvo contra su pecho, mientras Mark la enlazaba por la cintura con ambas manos. Un mechón de pelo cubría su ojo izquierdo y del otro partía una larga hilera de lágrimas blancas como perlas.

-Mark, sé que jamás harías daño a Candy. Lo he visto en tus ojos y cuando surcamos juntos el cielo, al percibir tu maravillosa y radiante energía tan cálida y protectora. Te quiero, pero si decides marcharte y volver con tu familia lo entenderé.

Mark la hizo callar con un beso más fuerte que los anteriores. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Julieta con deseo. Y Julieta suspiró de placer. Mark se detuvo, temiendo que la chica se hubiera molestado, pero Julieta le miró con ojos centelleantes y una leve sonrisa. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Ni Candy habría podido igualarla en aquellas circunstancias. La cabeza de la muchacha reposaba en el lecho de flores y soltando el iris, posó sus manos en los hombros de Mark.

-Ven amor mío ven -dijo ella con voz temblorosa de deseo- ámame por favor.

Mark asintió y acariciando sus cabellos, se fueron despojando mutuamente de la ropa y se entregaron a una pasión tan fuerte que Mark creyó que el placer le haría morir en brazos de la muchacha. Julieta chilló desgarradoramente cuando ambos rozaron el paraíso con los dedos. Cuando terminó, ambos amantes desnudos y trémulos se recostaron el uno en el otro, miraron al cielo y sonrieron, mientras se acariciaban sin cesar.

-Te quiero Mark -dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti Julieta.

13

Mark contempló la ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos desde aquella magnífica vista. Las casas residenciales de tejados rojos y fachadas blanqueadas relumbraban bajo el sol. Se había puesto los vaqueros y la camisa, aunque desabrochada dejando entrever su piel curtida. Julieta que se había vestido nuevamente se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le abrazó por la espalda. Los cabellos de Mark se entremezclaron con los suyos. Mark tenía la foto de Candy entre los dedos y la exponía al viento como si pretendiera que se la llevara lejos de él, para alejarla definitivamente de él.

Julieta era consciente de los sentimientos encontrados de Mark, que se debatía entre el deber hacia su familia y el profundo y turbulento amor que le estaba consumiendo literalmente, por Julieta. La muchacha dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mark y dijo quedamente:

-Mark, no te tortures más –dijo ella pasando las yemas de sus dedos por sus cabellos negros- ni te sientas culpable. Nos queremos. Ella tendrá que entenderlo.

Mark lanzó un suspiro. Estaba pálido, atormentado por el peso sobre su conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Julieta le sujetó por los hombros y dijo para consolarle:

-Se trata de tus hijos ¿ no es así ? de Marianne y Maikel.

Mark dio un respingo quedándose petrificado. No recordaba en ningún momento haberle mencionado sus nombres.

Julieta puso un dedo en sus labios y le confesó un secreto tan íntimo que no se lo había contado ni tan siquiera a Cordelia. Desde que había conocido a Mark tenía pesadillas o sueños premonitorios donde fue testigo de hasta los más íntimos detalles de la vida de Mark, y fue enumerando algunos que tampoco le había contado. Mark sintió que un sudor frío le empapaba la espalda le recorría todo el cuerpo. De hecho, estaban predestinados el uno al otro. Julieta se había ido enamorando de él mucho antes de conocerle, creyendo que aquello no era más que un juego de su mente, un truco de los sentidos. Entonces Mark lo entendió todo. Se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío si Julieta no le hubiera sostenido con fuerza. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, Julieta escrutando la perplejidad de su rostro asintió con voz conciliadora. Aquella dulce voz, tanto como la serena belleza que atesoraba la chica, era música para sus cansados sentidos.

-Mark, tú primer amor, no fue Candy en la colina de Pony aunque cronológicamente tu encuentro con ella aconteciera antes que el nuestro.

Mark estaba a punto de volverse loco, ¿ cómo podía saber todo aquello ? ¿ de que manera había averiguado tanto en tan poco tiempo ? Pero aquella explicación le fascinaba, mitigando un poco el dolor que restallaba contra su pecho. Y continuó escuchandola.

-Fuiste tú –dijo Mark volviéndose hacia ella sorpresivamente y tomando sus manos entre las suyas con efusividad.

-Fuiste tú –repitió en un leve y quedo susurro. Se fijó entonces en una larga y estrecha pasarela de piedra que unía las fachadas de algunos edificios construidos con bloques de adobe y recubiertos de azulejos azules que le conferían aquella tonalidad. Entonces a su mente acudió el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, de cómo había sentido aquella sensación tan particular y electrizante. Había amado a Candy sin duda, pero sus sentimientos hacia Julieta habían permanecido dormidos y aletargados, pero no se habían extinguido, hasta que se habían despertado con fuerza y virulencia. Era difícil de explicar, pero en el fondo había buscado en vano en Candy lo que Julieta le ofrecía y no lo halló hasta reunirse nuevamente con ella.

-Mark, siempre me has amado, pero tus sentimientos te jugaron una mala pasada. Como cuando Candy te olvidó poco después de que se desmayase en la colina de Pony.

14

Mark permaneció un poco más allí arriba. Le gustaba el contacto del aire con su piel, y la fragancia que dimanaba de la alfombra de lirios y de iris. Recogió una de las delicadas flores entre sus dedos, contemplándola con curiosidad.

-Mis sentimientos –repitió las últimas palabras de Julieta con estupor. ¿ Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego de no descubrir que su verdadero amor era ella y no Candy ?

Julieta llegó a su altura y se puso a su lado. Los ojos de Mark recorrieron absortos y hechizados la ciudad repleta de palacios cuyas cúpulas de color dorado relumbraban bajo el sol. Grandes pasarelas que cruzaban ágilmente entre los airosos y esbeltos edificios unían muchos de ellos entre sí. Y una red de canales se bifurcaba a partir del gran río que atravesaba la populosa urbe por la mitad en los que navegaban un sinfín de góndolas y embarcaciones repletas de gente. Grandes galerías sostenidas por arcos de medio punto con capiteles decorados con hojas y motivos florales se abrían en los bajos de los grandes edificios, que albergaban tiendas y comercios de todo tipo o bien, bajo la sombra toldos de variadas tonalidades y colores, de todos los tamaños y dimensiones imaginables. Otro rasgo característico de la ciudad, que le llamó la atención fue la infinidad de plazas y parques repletos de flores que se expandían por buena parte de la gran ciudad, impregnándola de una deliciosa fragancia que flotaba en el aire, llegando a los barrios más alejados y recónditos de la ciudad.

- A tus sentimientos –repitió ella estrechando su mano izquierda- y a ti, os vi en mis sueños Mark, poco antes de conocerte y me pareciste el hombre más maravilloso y dulce que nunca antes haya conocido. Tus sentimientos por Candy fueron puros pero estaban equivocados, lo mismo que los mismos. Pensé que amaría a Romeo, pero no. Lamento haberle causado tanto daño. Espero que algún día pueda perdonarme.

Mark se giró para contemplarla y asintió.

-Jamás le haría daño a mi esposa y a mis hijos, pero, pero –dijo de repente tomándola por los hombros- no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Te amo Julieta, te amo.

Entonces ella cogió sus manos. Aquellas manos tan firmes y nervudas. Mark la contempló emocionado. Dos regueros de lágrimas brillantes como perlas rodaron por sus mejillas. Julieta le pasó el dorso de la mano por las comisuras de los ojos y dijo:

-Ya estás otra vez llorando. Vamos, sonríe. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa –dijo Julieta y añadió apenada al ver como las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos.

-Mi pobre y atormentado Mark –dijo ella saboreando aquellas palabras –Mi Mark- repitió con voz melosa- no estés más triste. Yo cuidaré de ti y curaré tu dolor.

Mark se fijó que su amada Julieta llevaba ceñida la espada con el escudo de armas de los Capuleto a la cintura. Entonces deslizó su mano derecha hacia el costado de la muchacha y antes de que pudiera preverlo con un movimiento tan rápido como imprevisible desenvainó la espada del difunto padre de Julieta y la esgrimió delante de su rostro. Contempló su imagen reflejada en la hoja de la espada y las filigranas talladas en la empuñadura que formando espirales se entrelazaban hasta el comienzo del afilado filo desembocando en el escudo de armas de los Capuleto. Hizo varios molinetes con la espada tan rápido y tan cerrados que Julieta no pudo distinguir en ningún momento, la evolución que seguiría la espada en su próximo movimiento. Entonces la alzó por encima de su cabeza y dijo:

-A partir de ahora, no tendrás que herir a nadie nunca más, amor mío. Yo vengaré a tu familia y restableceré el poder de los Capuleto.

Le devolvió la espada pero ella la rechazó diciendo con voz queda:

-No, cariño –dijo ella besándole levemente en los labios- a partir de ahora quiero que la portes tú. Yo…no tengo valor para seguir sosteniéndola. No deseo herir a nadie nunca más.

Mark enfundó la paz y colgó la vaina de su cinturón.

-A partir de ahora –dijo estrechando las manos de su amada entre las suyas- tu causa es la mía, y cuando hayamos restaurado el poder y la grandeza de los Capuleto, iré a ver a mi familia.

Julieta esbozó un rictus de miedo y de preocupación pero Mark la tranquilizó, mientras la levantaba en vilo entre sus brazos. Julieta chilló levemente sorprendida y rió mientras Mark danzaba con ella en brazos removiendo las iris y los lirios que proyectaron sus pétalos hacia la atmósfera.

-No tengas miedo. No voy a dejarte, pero cuando esto termine, tendré que poner en orden mi vida anterior. Candy y yo establecimos un pacto desde que nos conocimos en la Colina de Pony. Si algún día nuestro amor se agotaba, ninguno nos haríamos reproches y renunciaríamos de mutuo acuerdo, porque sería inútil permanecer juntos obligándonos a mantener artificialmente unos sentimientos que ya no serían los mismos, para solo acrecentar nuestro dolor. Cuando haya hablado con ella, y nos divorciemos, a mi vuelta te haré mi mujer. Quiero convertirte en mi esposa para siempre

-Mark –dijo en respuesta a su declaración de amor- mi dulce y querido Mark, mi Mark –repitió ella besándole nuevamente.

15

Laertes Banto Montesco entró en la estancia subterránea en la que el gran Arbol Escalus agitaba sus raíces en medio de un lago que abarcaba todo la superficie interior de la enorme y húmeda bóveda. La sala que servía de refugio y morada al Gran Arbol del que se decía sostenía el mundo con sus raíces, estaba perdiendo sus frutos dorados, que se marchitaban para caer arrugados y estropeados en las calmas y plácidas aguas. Y entre Laertes y el árbol cuyo nudoso y descomunal tronco rozaba con sus ramas las partes más elevadas de la cúpula, estaba una mujer de pie que lo contemplaba en silencio. Llevaba un hábito blanco cuya capucha se agitaba débilmente dejando entrever de cuando en cuando, unos cabellos azulados que formaban hebras sedosas y tersas. Su piel albina mostraba unos ojos de un color indefinible que infundían temor y respeto. Eran ojos mortecinos, apagados, con un iris cristalino y azulado. En mitad de la frente tenía un extraño tatuaje formado por círculos concéntricos y rematado en su parte inferior por un semicírculo. En sus mejillas se adivinaban dos líneas moradas y los mechones de pelo que descendían sobre sus hombros, estaban adornados con unos pequeños brazaletes de oro. Una gema azul relumbraba engarzada sobre su pecho. Dos pequeñas alas de plumas blancas nacían de un anillo dorado situado en mitad de la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Ophelia estaba hablando ante el árbol cuando Laertes irrumpió en la estancia, pero la mujer alzó la mano izquierda e impuso al Gran Duque silencio impidiéndole avanzar más.

-El destino inevitable –decía la cuidadora del gran Arbol- para que Escalus renazca, los labios de la Diosa, tendrán que recibir el beso del eterno sueño.

En ese momento, las ramas del árbol se agitaron animadas por una gran emisión de energía, removiéndose furiosamente. Sus hojas blancas, semejantes a grandes palmeras brillaron inundando la estancia de luz. Con Laertes había otro personaje siniestro y ominoso. Una figura imponente y alta, embozada en un hábito morado se internó en la estancia, pasando ante Laertes como si no existiera. El embozado intentó llegar hasta el árbol, pero Ophelia extendió una mano y al instante el intruso quedó paralizado.

-¿ Qué me está ocurriendo ? –preguntaron dos voces al unísono con enojo y rabia mientras un siniestro tridente hendía el aire- ¿ por qué no puedo moverme ? Mis pies parecen clavados al suelo.

Ophelia se giró lentamente y dijo con voz serena y sútil:

-Porque una abominación como tú, barón Ashura no puede mancillar la pureza de este lugar.

-Maldita –mascullaron ambos rostros masculino y femenino- suéltame ahora mismo- dijo amenazando a Ophelia con su tridente.

-No tienes poder en esta sagrada estancia –dijo la Cuidadora sin inmutarse. Sal de aquí o perderás la vida.

Extendió la mano y al momento, corroborando sus palabras el tétrico barón, notó como le iba faltando el aire. Se llevó las manos blancas como la cera al cuello tratando de liberarse de la opresión que le atenazaba la garganta.

Laertes se adelantó y pidió a Ophelia que se detuviera.

-Ya basta –dijo desabridamente. Sus oscuros ropajes con la larga capa ostentando el escudo familiar a su espalda, hicieron un leve susurro al desplazarse.

-No me des órdenes Laertes –dijo la mujer con acento sutil, y entonación casi musical alargando ligeramente las frases al final, - no puedes ir en contra de la voluntad de Escalus.

El Barón Ashura notó que le faltaba el aire y con un hilo de voz alcanzó a rogar, humillado finalmente:

-Por favor, por favor.

Entonces Ophelia aflojó la intensidad de lo que estaba atacando al barón Ashura y este tambaleándose abandonó la bóveda subterránea excavada bajo el castillo del gran Duque, en pleno subsuelo. Miró con rabia a la mujer y juró que se cobraría su venganza.

16

La antimateria o también llamado avonium era exactamente lo contrario al iridium. Su antítesis pero al mismo tiempo su mitad, su complemento. Ambos compuestos se repelían tanto como se veían impelidos a atraerse hacia sí. El doctor Infierno había puesto sus miras en aquel misterioso metal, que habían descubierto gracias a las revelaciones de unos bajorrelieves que encontraron en uno de los antiguos palacios micénicos, del Imperio Subterráneo, en la isla de Bardos. Cuando los cruces de hierro, los soldados leales al conde Brocken iban a dinamitar una de las galerías para ampliar la base recién establecida allí, el Doctor Infierno detuvo la operación, con un gesto. Sus malignos ojos orlados de negro sobre la cetrina piel, estudiaron los antiguos bajorrelieves. Era un descubrimiento asombro. El como habían conseguido sobrevivir hasta aquel momento era un misterio, pero para aquel hombre ávido de poder, en su afán de llegar donde Napoleón o Alejandro Magno habían fracasado, era un verdadero y colosal hallazgo. El doctor Infierno después de haber fracasado en la conquista del mundo al frente del imperio Negro, lo abandonó a su suerte. Su plan de alterar el tiempo influyendo en el curso de la Historia, intentando modificar el resultado de la Gran Guerra había sido desbaratado, vista la imposibilidad de vencer a Koji Kabuto al frente de su castillo de metal, Mazinger Z, hasta que un traidor infiltrado en el Centro de Investigaciones Fotoatómicas logró robar la fórmula de la aleación Z, para reproducirla artificialmente. Dos meses después un monstruo con forma de oruga gigante llamado Narceus B-5 venció a Mazinger Z y a Afrodita A, derrotándolos por completo. Los máscaras de hierro se encargaron de despedazarlo junto con Afrodita A hasta dejar a ambos robots completamente inservibles. Koji Kabuto fue capturado junto con Afrodita A y Sayaka Yumi. Ambos jóvenes fueron encadenados a sendos postes de madera como trofeos permanentes en el castillo del siniestro genio del mal. El centro de investigaciones fue ocupado y el mundo cayó en manos de la oscuridad. Pero el doctor Infierno no descansaba. Temía un poder latente del que había oído hablar, un poder que podía echar abajo su reciente conquista del mundo. Por eso, con los secretos robados en el Instituto de Investigaciones Fotoatómicas logró reconstruir las instalaciones que yo había autodestruido para impedir que se siguiera sirviendo del iridium. Pero fue en vano y envió a su mano ejecutora, a Neo Verona para negociar con Laertes, al que la ambición le cegaba, por lo que sería relativamente fácil engatusarle y hacerle caer en la trampa de la codicia y el poder ilimitado, tan pronto como el viaje interdimensional estuvo disponible. La fuente del enorme poder que podía hacerle verdaderamente invencible estaba bajo las nudosas y monstruosas raíces del árbol, que aquella obstinada y odiosa mujer cuidaba. El Baron Ashura había exacerbado las ansias de conquista de Laertes mostrándole armas de destrucción masiva que le permitirían doblegar el mundo. A cambio, solo tenía que permitirles apoderarse del Avonium que estaba justo bajo las raíces de aquel colosal árbol sintiente. Aquello causaría la destrucción de Neo Verona, pero el mundo seguiría girando y Laertes podría controlarlo a placer erigiendo una Neo Verona más grande, colosal y próspera que la anterior, que ya no existiría. Naturalmente, el doctor Infierno se desharía de él a su debido momento. Mazinger Z había dejado de ser una amenaza, pero otro mayor, si caía en manos del enemigo podría hacer tambalearse los cimientos de su poder detentado tiránicamente sobre toda la Humanidad.

17

Mark contempló fijamente los ojos de su amada y se concentró. Su energía fluyó libremente, cautivando una vez más a la hermosa joven. Examinó el iris de Julieta y con alegría desmedida la levantó en vilo bailando con ella algunos pasos de vals, mientras el vuelo de la falda de la muchacha revoloteaba con las sinuosas evoluciones de Mark por la habitación que hacía las veces de salón del Refugio.

-Pero, pero, mi amor –dijo la muchacha extrañada sin comprender el comportamiento de su novio- no puedo entender que te sucede.

-Es, es maravilloso mi dulce Julieta –dijo sin haber aclarado aun la duda que tan repentina alegría había suscitado en ella. Curio les contempló enojado y con indignación, y estuvo a punto de levantarse para recriminarle, lo que a su juicio era una falta de respeto, por sus pésimos modales, pero Francisco le detuvo extendiendo un brazo a su paso, que interpuso en su camino. Curio le miró y el rostro severo del joven noble poeta negó repetidamente.

-No te entrometas Curio –dijo Francisco gravemente- Julieta ya ha hecho su elección y ese amor que los vincula es demasiado fuerte, como para que puedas cortarlo con tu espada. Además, hagamos lo que hagamos terminará poniéndonos en evidencia, así que tómatelo con calma.

Mark sonrió y le dijo a Julieta:

-Podré salvar a tus padres. El símbolo de la inevitabilidad no está presente en el iris de tus ojos.

18

Ophelia continuó prestando toda su atención y mayor dedicación a Escalus, pero su preocupación había ido en aumento gradualmente, a medida que el Gran Arbol que sostenía el mundo iba debilitándose cada vez más. Los frutos de oro que pendían de sus ramas estaban perdiendo su brillo y se precipitaban a las aguas en las que las colosales raíces de la planta se enterraban profundamente.

La Cuidora pasó su mano envuelta en un leve resplandor azul y acarició el tronco nudoso y retorcido. Las grandes hojas bancas, como plumas de cisne continuaban marchitándose y descendiendo desde las mustias ramas.

-Te debilitas Escalus, porque tu único sustento, erróneamente como Laertes crees no es solo la luz, el agua y la tierra. No –dijo entornando por un momento sus ojos de una coloración imposible-

No, como una persona sin amor en su corazón, se secará y morirá.

Laertes estaba unos pasos detrás de ella observándola y escuchando sus palabras. Aunque no había anunciado su presencia en el recinto, la mujer supo en todo momento que se encontraba allí. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-Y sin embargo, tú Laertes solo has vivido únicamente codiciando los beneficios del oro.

El Gran Duque la observó sorprendido. Ophelia se veía menuda y frágil ante la imponente apariencia del mandatario envuelto en ropones oscuros y flotantes, tocado con su gorra regia, pero solo era una impresión engañosa.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ? –preguntó Laertes sin amilanarse. Sus rasgos duros y marcados observaron a la Cuidadora con el ceño fruncido. Temía tanto a aquella mujer como la necesitaba para que se ocupara del cuidado del árbol. Su fina barba tembló levemente sobre el cuello almidonado de color azul claro que sobresalía por encima de la larga y holgada túnica oscura.

La mujer que tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada, la levantó lentamente y clavó en Laertes sus pupilas azules, que nadaban en un iris completamente blanco. Su tez pálida y cetrina brilló bajo la capucha que la cubría.

-Ven Laertes, acómpañame. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

El Gran Duque siguió a la mujer a través de una intrincada red de galerías y pasillos. Se fijó en sus pies descalzos, que casi no tocaban el suelo y cuya piel era tan blanca y pálida como la de su inexpresivo rostro. Cuando llegaron a una gran estancia, Laertes se detuvo sorprendido. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha oscura. Sus ojos brillaban como ascuas en la profundidad de su hábito.

-¿ Qué es esto ? –preguntó sorprendido.

Ante su mirada incrédula se erguían dos grandes árboles, cuyas raíces se retorcían formando un muro vegetal impenetrable. Una especie de conducciones blancas a modo de arterias y venas, pulsaban levemente con una iluminación irreal, a lo largo de las mismas. De las raíces partían dos colosales troncos blancos, surcados por infinidad de nudos y escamas formados en la rugosa corteza.

Entonces Laertes dio un respingo y dijo comprendiendo la naturaleza de aquel hallazgo.

-¿ Son…son esas las raíces de Escalus ? –preguntó no estando aun seguro de la veracidad de su descubrimiento.

La Cuidadora asintió y dijo con su voz meliflua, ligera como una ráfaga de viento y susurrante como las olas del mar.

-Son dos grandes árboles gemelos que han dejado de latir.

Laertes se giró para mirarla de soslayo y preguntó de nuevo:

-¿ Han dejado ? ¿ a que te refieres ?

Ophelia le miró intensamente y preguntó:

-¿ Por qué no escuchaste mi advertencia ?

Calló por un instante para añadir ante el semblante expectante del

Gran Duque.

-No hay cosecha que dure para siempre.

Ophelia caminó a lo largo de las grandes y bulbosas raíces que se agitaban levemente. Laertes cruzó los dedos enjoyados sobre el pecho y siguió con la mirada, la trayectoria de la mujer cuyos pies descalzos se habían despegado del suelo. La Cuidadora estaba levitando. Tomó entre sus manos su cabello rematado por los abalorios labrados finamente con extraños adornos y arabescos y declaro:

-Para que Escalus reviva, la Diosa debe ser sacrificada, pero hay un problema.

Laertes escuchó atentamente.

-El Guardían ha resurgido de su largo y prolongado letargo. Y ahora está a su lado para protegerla.

El Gran Duque coincidía con su aliado y asesor el Barón Ashura. Aquella mujer estaba resultando un estorbo y una molestia que tendría que ser inmediatamente erradicada. Entonces Ophelia se volvió lentamente girando sobre si misma en el aire y dijo:

-Tus ambiciones son tan grandes que incluso destruirías el mundo para poder colmarlas.

Laertes crispó los dientes y emitió un sordo gruñido de ira mal contenida. La Cuidadora le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

-La abominación te ha aconsejado abandonar a Escalus a su suerte para que su señor, puede hacerse con la sfaira que duerme bajo sus raíces.

Ophelia dirigió sus ojos ardientes como ascuas pero fríos como el más gélido de los inviernos y Laertes notó un repentino frío que le invadía las entrañas, paralizándole de improviso.

-Si accedemos a lo que pretende, el mundo será destruido. Aunque te haya prometido poder para gobernarlo a tu antojo, una vez que él haya satisfecho su desmedido afán de dominio, el tuyo se reducirá a reinar sobre despojos.

En cuanto al Guardián también tiene que ser neutralizado, porque su misión es impedir la resurrección de Escalus, para que Neus continúe existiendo.

19

Un cielo plomizo y recubierto de nubes oscuras que se desplazaban velozmente de este a oeste se cernía sobre Neo Verona. Mark estaba sentado en un escabel con las piernas cruzadas y en mangas de camisa. Los picos de su cuello se agitaban inquietos en torno a su barbilla. Tenía entre las manos su arma plegada a la que no dejaba de darle vueltas. Había sido demasiado optimista al vaticinar que podría salvar a los padres de su amada. Julieta estaba llorando en la habitación contigua, consolada por Cordelia que intentaba acallar sus sollozos abrazándola contra su pecho a duras penas.

Curio de pie ante él, le estaba exhortando duramente.

-Eres un maldito canalla. Cómo pudiste prometerle una cosa así.

Mark creía que la señal del iris se transmitía de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, pero se equivocó totalmente. Había saltado en el tiempo, dieciséis años antes, con la suficiente antelación para preparar el terreno, de cara a un inminente rescate de los padres de su amada. Observando un retrato que Conrad custodiaba tan celosamente como la espada de su señor, se empapó de las identidades de cada uno de ellos. Naturalmente, no tendría libre acceso hasta los padres de la muchacha, por ocupar la posición tan relevante que por su origen les había correspondido dentro de la nobleza. Y siendo como era el padre de Julieta, el máximo gobernante de Neo Verona estaría fuertemente custodiado. Para Mark no sería problema burlar las excepcionales medidas de seguridad que rodeaban al Gran Duque y su esposa, pero cuando le había expuesto a su amada el plan le había puesto una condición ineludible: que no traumatizara con su llegada la sosegada vida de su familia. Mark intentaría advertirles discretamente, dando pruebas de su identidad y sus conocimientos, llegando hasta ellos con la mayor discreción y secreto posibles. Estaba en las inmediaciones del Palacio Ducal examinando las posibles maneras de entrar y trazar un plan de acción, pero de forma disimulada, para que la celosa guardia de élite de palacio no sospechara nada. Se hallaba a una prudente distancia, disfrazado convenientemente con una capa oscura cuyo capucha aprisionaba sus largos cabellos que se removían inquietos en su prisión, metiéndose en sus ojos. Mark se los apartaba continuamente con el dorso de la mano. Entonces sin darse cuenta pensó en Haltoran y en la vida que había dejado atrás. Haltoran, se habría sorprendido sobremanera de haberle captado en esos momentos tan cruciales, trazando un meticuloso y arduo plan, contrariamente a su costumbre de actuar impulsivamente y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía. Era extraño, pero el tremendo respeto que le inspiraba Julieta, rayano en la veneración le había disuadido de personarse en la noche en la que los duques de Capuleto fueron asesinados y zanjar la cuestión con algunas llamaradas incandescentes proyectadas con terrible furia contra los asaltantes. Y en caso de que tal no fuera factible, sus puños o el RPG-12 que dormía permanentemente en un compartimiento secreto de su cinturón ayudaría a solventar las cosas. Mark se había apostado como cada día en el mismo lugar, para estudiar con detenimiento el edificio y decidir el próximo curso de acontecimientos a tomar, cuando

unas voces excitadas y nerviosas le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la plaza en la que se hallaba se iba llenando gradualmente de gente. Al principio no lo notó, pero cada vez más personas, muchas familias con niños o parejas de enamorados iban ubicándose en la gran plaza rectangular. La plaza estaba presidida por la estatua de una mujer que tendía sus brazos hacia el cielo, como bendiciendo a los que paseantes y transeúntes que cruzaban ante su pétrea mirada y de cuya espalda se desplegaban un par de cinceladas y elaboradas alas, en las que el artista había esculpido con detalle y delicado arte el plumaje que resaltaba con un increíble detalle muy realista. Parecía como si de un momento a otro, las alas fueran a aletear agitando el aire con fuerza y que la efigie de la muchacha, remontara el vuelo, despegando sus pies de mármol de la superficie del pedestal.

Mark cada vez estaba más inmerso en el gentío que iba poblando la plaza, aguardando expectante a que sucediera algo. Y ese algo no tardó en llegar. Unos pajes ricamente ataviados con mandiles que mostraban el escudo de armas de los Capuleto encabezaban una comitiva a la que anunciaron soplando sus bruñidas y brillantes trompetas de ancha boca. Los pajes se situaron a ambas márgenes de la comitiva, mientras caballeros de élite del Gran Duque iban aproximándose para controlar a la multitud, asistidos por carabinieris. Se hallaba bastante agobiado por el repentino aluvión de gente que se había enseñoreado de la plaza, pero no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con su rutina. Entonces la gente gritó emocionada. Unos caballeros a lomos de pegasus abrieron la marcha y a continuación una carroza de madera forrada de oro y tirada por cuatro caballos blancos, más pequeños que los pegasus y sin las grandes alas que permitían remontar el vuelo a sus hermanos mayores, pasó entre las filas de la multitud, que se agolpaban contra los carabinieris, que a duras penas podían contener el fervor popular. Alguien desde un balcón estaba lanzando rosas rojas e iris al paso del carruaje. Mark pese a la gran cantidad de gente que pugnaba por atraer la atención de los duques estaba situado en un lugar privilegiado desde el cual, podía presenciar cómodamente la progresión lenta y solemne de la comitiva. Entonces por el lado derecho de la carroza entrevió un rostro de nácar, con cabellos de fuego que caían sobre un vestido de encaje blanco. Mark se quedó paralizado cuando el vivo retrato de su amada, se giró hacia donde él se hallaba situado, saludando con un leve movimiento de su mano. La madre de Julieta, junto a su esposo que agitaba su mano hacia la multitud situada en su lado izquierdo, sonreía deslumbrante en su belleza. Cuando de pronto, la mujer detuvo su mirada en unos ojos tristes y oscuros que le llamaron la atención más de la cuenta. La gente le había mirado debido a su descomunal estatura, cosa poca frecuente en Neo Verona, pero tampoco nada excepcional. El mismo Gran Duque debía ser casi tan alto como él o quizás un centímetros más bajo. Pero que la Gran Duquesa hubiera centrado su atención en Mark, particularmente le sobrecogió. La Gran Duquesa le estaba mirando sorprendida. Mark había captado en el iris de sus ojos, una luminosidad brillante que pulsaba débilmente, imprimiendo a sus pupilas, un aspecto fantasmagórico. Mark dio un respingo y resopló apenado, bajando la cabeza. El Gran Duque percibió el pesar que velaba el semblante de su mujer y tomándola de las manos le preguntó azorado:

-¿ Qué te ocurre querida ?, de pronto tus ojos parecen tristes.

Su esposa sonrió intentando disimular la sensación de peligro que le había asaltado al observar a aquel desconocido de elevada estatura, y del que no había podido apartar la mirada de sus atrayentes ojos oscuros durante unos instantes, hasta que el carruaje le perdió de vista.

-No es nada querido, no sucede nada, es que...-se mordió los labios buscando una contestación plausible- es que por un momento creí ver a alguien conocido entre la gente, pero me equivoqué.

Julieta que hasta ese momento iba en medio de sus padres, dormitando recostada en la mullida y suave tapicería de cuero, sin que la nutrida presencia popular le llamara ni un ápice la atención, se asomó de pronto, por la ventanilla que se abría sobre la parte superior de la portezuela, apoyando su nariz, que se acható cómicamente cuando la niña aplastó su cara contra el cristal, junto con palmas de sus manos, extendidas sobre el vidrio. La pequeña Julieta de dos años, paseó su mirada inquieta y vivaz sobre la muchedumbre y sus ojos se detuvieron, tal como había ocurrido con los de su bella madre, en los de un desconocido, embozado en un hábito, cuya capucha le cubría la cabeza, aunque permitiendo entrever sus facciones, y de la que sobresalían largos cabellos negros y flotantes. La mirada de aquel hombre era tan triste y esquiva, que hizo que se llevara las pequeñas manos a los labios, para ocultarse inmediatamente en la penumbra del carruaje, buscando la protección de su padre y el refugio que siempre le brindaba su amorosa madre.

Lentamente, Mark dio la espalda al desfile y se alejó apenado pensando en lo que le contaría a Julieta a su regreso. El signo de la inexorabilidad como ya sucediera con Juan Pablo durante la Gran Guerra, había sellado el destino de aquellas dos personas de forma ineludible.

La Gran Duquesa sonrió tristemente y apretó a Julieta contra su seno. El Guardián había salido de su letargo.

20

Mark volvió desde el fondo de sus recuerdos, cuando los duros reproches de Curio subieron de tono. La voz distante del joven llegó hasta sus oídos atrayendo levemente su atención, pero sin prestársela del todo.

-¿ Cómo te has atrevido a jugar con sus recuerdos ? ¿ como le has contado semejante mentira ? ¿ como te has burlado tan duramente de su cruel destino ?

Mark se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia un balcón semicircular que se abría sobre la fachada norte de la casa y hacia donde solía dirigirse para reflexionar cuando estaba triste, como en aquella ocasión. Pasó por delante de Curio sin mirarle tan siquiera y caminó con pasos lentos y vacilantes. Curio, molesto por su apatía e indiferencia desenvainó la espada y acometió impulsivamente contra él, pese las advertencias de Francisco, mientras gritaba:

-¡ Te estoy hablando maldito ¡

De repente, pasó de estar enarbolando su pesada y afilada espada sobre su cabeza a hallarse suspendido del suelo y pataleando grotescamente, mientras agitaba los brazos frenéticamente. Su mano izquierda estaba ahora vacía, porque su acero había pasado a la mano de Mark que lo había bajado manteniendo, pegada la espada a su pierna mientras con la otra mano, levantaba a Curio como si fuera un pelele, con una fuerza descomunal.

-Te he escuchado perfectamente –dijo Mark mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amada- y no tienes porqué darme lecciones de cómo se sufre Curio. Sé de sobra lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Bajó el brazo y depositó a Curio en el suelo como si nada. Pese a que Curio era ligeramente más corpulento que él, este se había visto impotente ante su fuerza. Entonces Mark enarboló la espada y haciendo un molinete tan rápido con la misma que Curio dejó escapar un gruñido de asombro se la devolvió lanzándosela con tal precisión que fue a parar a su mano izquierda. Curio tomó la empuñadura del arma, incapaz de creer lo que había visto. Su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-¿ Qué sabrás tú de sufrimiento ? ¿ qué sabrás de proteger a quien amas ?

Entonces Mark antes de que pudiera responder alzó una mano. La manga de su camisa blanca a cuadros se agitó levemente por el súbito movimiento.

-Bueno, he de admitir que algo si conoces. Tú tampoco pudiste defenderla adecuadamente, a juzgar por tu ojo –dijo mordaz, refiriéndose a la delgada cicatriz de color carne que surcaba su ojo derecho cegado por una estocada. Mark contempló en el iris del único ojo de Curio el resplandor que advertía de lo inmutable de su destino, como había sucedido con la madre de Julieta y con Juan Pablo.

Curio se quedó en silencio crispando su puño fuertemente, sin atreverse a replicarle o intentar obtener una satisfacción de él. Mark salió al balcón de mármol. Bajo sus pies la vida pujante y vibrante de Neo Verona con sus dramas e ilusiones, tan importantes para ellos, como ajenas les eran las de los habitantes de la pequeña vivienda, a la gente sencilla de la ciudad, continuaba desarrollándose, al margen del drama que se vivía en el Refugio.

Entonces Mark fijó su mirada en las cúpulas de un palacio que se alzaba frente a él, mientras las campanas de la catedral, iban desgranando su tañido en el aire, convocando a los fieles a la oración. Se dijo que había sido demasiado duro con el impulsivo Curio y declaró mientras hundía su mentón entre el cuello almidonado de su camisa:

-Yo tampoco he podido proteger debidamente a quien más he amado, o por lo menos lo más preciado para ella, su familia. Hasta para los alacranes –dijo alzando los ojos hacia el cielo plomizo que amenazaba lluvia- hay un límite que no puede ser transgredido.

Calló por unos instantes, sin reparar en que Julieta, que finalmente había abandonado su encierro en su alcoba y seguida por Cordelia se acercó lentamente al balcón, escuchando las palabras de Mark. Estaba tan absorto en sus reflexiones que su sexto sentido no le advirtió de la presencia de la joven a su espalda. Curio intentó detenerla, pero Cordelia se interpuso entre el joven y Julieta y negó con la cabeza.

-No Curio. Es mejor que no nos entrometamos.

A regañadientes, Curio abandonó la habitación, siendo sacado casi a rastras por Cordelia.

-Sería mejor que me marchara para no volver jamás –dijo de forma claramente audible.

"Mejor harías" –se dijo Curio mientras Cordelia tironeaba de su manga izquierda para sacarle de allí.

Entonces unos brazos sedosos y largos le envolvieron cálidamente. Un cuerpo flexible como un junco se pegó contra su espalda, permitiendo que a través de la camisa Mark percibiera la suavidad de sus formas y el suave y agradable peso del mismo sobre el suyo. Unos cabellos rojizos y castaños rozaron su nuca y una voz melodiosa y suave erizó el vello de su piel con su aliento. La piel sedosa de Julieta envolvió a Mark. Unas lágrimas humedas y calientes mojaron las mejillas y los hombros de Mark.

-No, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero separarme de ti, jamás.

Mark sonrió tristemente y fijó sus ojos en el suelo de baldosas del pequeño barcón semicircular y negó con la cabeza:

-No pude salvarles Julieta, lo intenté pero no fui capaz –dijo mientras las lágrimas caían a plomo sobre la balaustrada y los toldos de los comercios y tiendas que se abrían en la calle- con toda mi fuerza, con todo mi poder –dijo desatando el iridiumn que envolvió con su fuego, lentamente su muñeca hasta el antebrazo, para apagarlo inmediatamente con un siseo, -a pesar de esto –añadió refiriéndose a las anaranjadas llamaradas- no pude rescatarles de su final. No merezco tu amor, Julieta.

La muchacha enterró sus labios carnosos y suaves en el pelo de Mark y susurró en su oído:

- No se te ocurra decir jamás algo semejante. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse ante ti. Perdóname amor mío, por ser tan estricta y egoísta contigo. Por no haber sabido adivinar que en el fondo, eres tan vulnerable y humano, Mark. Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi destino no pueda modificarse. No quiero que te atormentes más. Soy yo la que no debería haber puesto tantas esperanzas, porque ya me lo advertiste.

-No debí contártelo –dijo Mark.

Entonces la muchacha le obligó a encararse hacia ella. Depositó una mano en las comisuras de sus ojos y le enjugó las lágrimas. Sus pestañas brillaban como perlas.

-Soy yo la que no soy digna de ti, pero, pero te amo tanto…

Se besaron finalmente mientras las lágrimas de ambos enamorados se entremezclaban en un torrente que restallaba contra las baldosas, formando unas pequeñas manchas oscuras que se disipaban tan rápido como se habían formado.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro –dijo la chica uniendo su frente acalorada con la de él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con rápidos y torpes movimientos de arriba abajo- y eso para mí es suficiente. Basta de reproches, basta de acusaciones. A partir de ahora en adelante avanzaremos juntos, sin importarnos las dificultades ni lo que el destino nos depare.

21

Antonio había desaparecido. El niño, que adoraba a Julieta, incapaz de verla sufrir tan injustamente abandonó el refugio entre lágrimas sin que nadie ni siquiera su abuelo Conrad pudiera detenerle. Estuvieron buscándole por todas las calles adyacentes pero no consiguieron dar con él. Cordelia volvió con el ánimo deshecho anunciando a todos que no lo había visto. Idéntico resultado con Francisco y Curio que se reunieron en el exterior de la casa. Entonces Mark y Julieta bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras, enterados de lo que había ocurrido. Tan pronto como Mark apareció seguido de Julieta, Curio se encaró con él y le gritó furioso:

-Todo esto ha sucedido por tu culpa. Antonio se ha marchado porque no podía soportar ver sufrir a Julieta por tu causa.

La muchacha crispó los puños y entonces soltó un fuerte grito que hizo que todos se quedasen callados, incluido el sorprendido y vociferante Curio, que notó como toda su ira se había disipado de repente, ante la furiosa reacción de Julieta.

-Ya basta –gritó enfurecida- no es momento de discutir. Hemos de encontrar a Antonio lo antes posible.

Entonces doblando la esquina apareció corriendo agitadamente Lancelot, el médico que solia atender a Julieta con asiduidad, sobre todo cuando bajo su alter ego del Torbellino Rojo, volvía herida o lacerada de algún lance que normalmente se resolvía a su favor, en defensa de alguna persona indefensa, o por causa de las tropelías de los carabinieri. El hombre respiraba de forma agitada y se llevó las manos al pecho que subía y bajaba continuamente. Lancelot se pasó la mano por la frente perlada de sudor y se ajustó la montura de sus gafas redondas sobre la nariz. Todos le rodearon instintivamente presintiendo que traía noticias acerca de Antonio.

-Respira hondo –le dijo Francisco tratando de que se tranquilizara para poder hablar cuanto antes- y cuéntanos si sabes algo.

-A mí me lo vas a decir –intentó decir, pero la frase quedo ininteligible por lo exhausto que estaba – que soy médico.

El médico movió la cabeza, aun jadeando entrecortadamente y captó algunas bocanadas de aire. Su pelo recogido en una larga coleta se agitó convulsivamente. Finalmente, más sereno, dijo aun bajo los efectos del cansancio provocado por la furiosa carrera, que había emprendido para informarles cuanto antes:

-Antonio ha sido visto al parecer, por la Joya Roja. Un chico que coincide plenamente con su descripción ha sido visto por los alrededores.

-¿ Qué sitio es ese ? –preguntó Mark ante la irritación de Curio, al que una rápida y fulminante mirada de Conrad le hizo desistir de iniciar una nueva pelea con Mark.

-Es un distrito situado a las afueras de Neo Verona, muy poco recomendable –sentenció Francisco mientras ponía los brazos en jarras- también la llaman la Joya de la Noche.

-Muy bien –dijo Mark cogiendo su cazadora de cuero y poniéndosela a todo correr. Entonces extrajo el arma que mostrara a Cordelia mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera a que Lancelot examinara a Julieta y pulsando un botón, los servos y mecanismos hidráulicos extendieron el RPG-12 hasta su tamaño original. El arma brilló levemente bajo la mortecina luz del crepúsculo. Estaba atardeciendo. La punta de la granada cónica explosiva salió del ánima del cañón con un siniestro chirrido metálico. Mark amartilló el arma haciéndola girar como una peonza en torno a su disparador. Julieta retrocedió algo espantada por el aspecto amenazador del arma y preguntó mirándole con interrogación:

-Mark ¿ que es ese artefacto ?

-Es un arma –respondió Cordelia con los brazos cruzados y mirando con desagrado aquello- al parecer de donde viene es muy habitual –recalcó la chica con sarcasmo .

Entonces Mark, sin hacer caso de las impresiones que cada uno sacaba de su comportamiento a medida que iban conociéndole mejor, dijo:

-Perfecto. Voy a dirigirme hacia allá cuanto antes. Tenemos que encontrar a Antonio como sea.

-No, tú no te vas a entrometer más en nuestros asuntos –dijo Curio poniéndose frente a él de un salto, pero Conrad le aferró por el antebrazo obligándole a mirarle:

-Cállate –le espetó desabridamente- mi nieto está en peligro y toda ayuda para encontrarle es poca.

Curio lanzó un reniego y cruzando los brazos se retiró cabizbajo diciendo con voz desagradable:

-Haced lo que queráis.

Mark plegó el arma tras comprobar que funcionaba correctamente y la guardó en su cazadora pidiendo que alguien le indicara como llegar hasta allá, aunque tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo, porque estaba aprendiendo a orientarse en la populosa ciudad.

-Voy contigo –dijo Julieta caminando apresuradamente junto a él- Ensillaré a Rayo de Luna y saldremos inmediatamente.

-No Julieta –dijo Mark saliendo al balcón donde había estado contemplando la ciudad apenado y triste- iremos volando, pero no en Rayo de Luna.

Julieta comprendió inmediatamente lo que pretendía decir. Todos habían ya sido advertidos más o menos de la procedencia de Mark y sus poderes en una especie de reunión donde habló de si mismo, ante ellos, sin ocultar nada ni guardarse ningún detalle importante. Les reveló todos sus secretos, el porqué podía proyectar llamas a través de sus manos sin quemarse, como podía volar, cual era su lugar exacto de origen, pero cuanto más hablaba, más confuso se sentía su incrédulo auditorio que no podía ocultar sus recelos y sospechas, así como su resentimiento hacia él. Solo Cordelia parecía haberse mostrado un poco más comprensiva con él, pero únicamente por el afecto y cariño que profesaba hacia su querida amiga Julieta. Julieta se abrazó a él.

-¿ Estás preparada querida ? -preguntó Mark besando su pelo.

-Cuando quieras amor mío.

Entonces Mark se lanzó al vacío antes de que Francisco o Curio pudieran evitarlo.

-Noooo –gritó Cordelia llevándose las manos a las sienes y llorando, cuando una estela anaranjada se elevó majestuosamente en el naciente firmamento nocturno. A través del resplandor luminiscente que Mark había dejado entrever, para que comprobaran que todo iba lo bien que cabía esperar de una situación así, pudieron observar como Julieta, firmemente sostenida por Mark levantaba el vuelo mientras, agitaba una mano saludándole.

-Era….cierto….era cierto –dijo Conrad ajustándose el solideo sobre su cabeza y retorciendo la punta de sus bigotes.

-Están volando –dijo Curio incapaz de articular palabra. Ahora entendía porque era tan rápido y fuerte y como no había conseguido asestarle ni un solo puñetazo o estocada.

-Es….es…hermoso –dijo Cordelia ajustándose el pañuelo bordado que adornaba su cuello mientras admiraba el haz de luz que se perdió en la lejanía.

-De todas formas –dijo Conrad entrando en la casa para calzarse las botas y salir al instante- no me quedaré aquí quieto, aunque ese individuo nos haya prometido que encontrará a Antonio. Voy a buscarle inmediatamente. Si queréis acompañarme.

Francisco y Curio se ofrecieron inmediatamente, mientras Lancelot se agregó a la búsqueda.

Mientras descendían por la estrecha escalera de caracol que se descollaba hasta la calle Curio se lamentaba continuamente de cómo habían podido permitir que Julieta se marchara con alguien semejante.

Francisco lanzó un suspiro, y mirando a su amigo dijo con un deje de cansancio ante el enfado de Curio:

-Hay dos razones principales, querido Curio. La primera es porque Julieta está perdidamente enamorada de él, y él de ella.

-La segunda es que no hay quien le ponga una mano encima. Como has podido ver no hay forma de derrotarle o conseguir atacarle.

-Y otra razón fundamental -dijo enumerando con uno de los dedos de la mano derecha- es que no podemos impedir ni hacer nada. Además -dijo frotándose el mentón barbudo- tengo la sensación de que jamás la haría el menor daño, es más, daría la vida por ella, si fuera necesario.

Curio esbozó una mueca mientras su capa oscura danzaba en torno a sus hombros, lo mismo que la vaína que albergaba su espada suspendida de su cinturón. Continuó corriendo frenéticamente, moviendo los brazos rítmicamente y no volvió a replicar. Delante de ellos vislumbraban las espaldas de Conrad y Lancelot con su largo pelo recogido en una coleta, que se movían rápidamente por las calles de Neo Verona en dirección hacia el distrito conocido como la Joya de Verona.

22

Mark atravesó a una velocidad de Mach 2 el cielo de Neo Verona. Sus capacidades para controlar el iridium y mantenerlo bajo control habían aumentado, por lo que su tiempo de vuelo, se había duplicado. Julieta se sintió dichosa de que un hombre así, pese a sus defectos y complicado pasado la amase.

No obstante, Julieta sentía una opresión en el estómago. El volar tan rápido, aunque ella no sufriría el más mínimo daño, estaba afectando a su sentido del equilibrio, porque notaba como se mareaba y una amarga sensación de acidez le sobrecogía la boca el estómago. Entonces se dirigió hacia Mark y dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Por favor Mark, reduce un poco la velocidad, me estoy mareando. Mark asintió un poco contrariado por haber suscitado en Julieta aquel malestar. Le pidió perdón y aflojó un poco el ritmo de su veloz y centelleante vuelo. Julieta se sintió un poco mejor y le besó en la mejilla y en un lado del cuello. Mark se sintió orgulloso y motivado por aquellas muestras de afecto y cariño, aunque no podía evitar pensar dolorosamente en Candy.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su novia, Mark enfiló hacia un gigantesco bloque de roca en el que aparecían suspendidos una serie de edificios que daban la impresión de que de un momento a otro se desprenderían del gigantesco acantilado y se desplomarían hacia abajo para hacerse pedazos. Era como si una mano gigantesca hubiera aplicado los casinos, los edificios y los locales de leciocinio con una apresurada y fina capaz de pegamento. En lo más alto del agreste lugar destacaba un enorme edificio iluminado con varios minaretes que se elevaban hacia lo alto.

-La Joya de la Noche de NeoVerona –explicó Julieta a su amado- un lugar donde los nobles y los ricos vienen a abusar de los placeres que les ofrece la noche.

Mark buscó un lugar donde aterrizar y entonces divisó un enorme barrio de calles oscuras y sombrías donde las ratas corrían libremente y algunos borrachos entonaban sus desangelados y desafinados cantos. Puede que aquel tétrico y sórdido dédalo de callejuelas tuviera algún encanto que hiciera que mereciese el calificativo de joya, pero por más que buscó con la mirada, no hizo más que ratificar sus impresiones.

Mark opinó irónicamente como se podía tildar de joya a un lugar así que por fuerza tenía que ser realmente deprimente. La muchacha coincidió plenamente con él.

-Tienes razón querido –dijo Julieta ajustándose la capa que envolvía su cuerpo y la capucha en torno a la cabeza, -pero ese es el nombre que recibe. Mira –dijo señalando con la mano derecha- allí podremos bajar sin que nadie nos vea.

Mark que había apantallado su resplandor para que nadie pudiera verles, enfiló hacia un amplio pasadizo con un suelo de baldosas oscuras. Antes de que se sumergieran en la oscuridad del túnel practicado en la roca, se fijó en que el gigantesco peñasco se unía al resto de Neo Verona con cuatro pasarelas de piedras que salvaban enormes precipicios.

-Sujétate fuerte cariño -dijo Mark asiendo a Julieta con fuerza para protegerla con su cuerpo- muy pronto llegaremos.

Mark fue cortando gradualmente la emanación de iridium y el resplandor que les rodeaba se esfumó tan pronto como las plantas de los pies, tocaron las baldosas pulidas e incrustadas en el pavimento y volvieron a tornarse visibles cuando el espectro de luz, modificado por Mark, retomó sus propiedades, volviendo a la normalidad. Entonces Mark se apoyó en la pared jadeante y exánime. Extendió sus manos y las puso contra la pared, mientras encorvaba su cuerpo hacia delante, con la cabeza baja.

-¿ Qué te ocurre Mark ? -preguntó Julieta intentando ayudarle.

-Apártate querida -dijo Mark haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar hablando- tengo....que...purificar mi sangre.

En ese instante, las heridas que a modo de válvulas expulsaban al exterior los residuos que la combustión del iridium producía en su cuerpo, comenzaron a desgarrarle la carne y la piel. Grandes y largos chorros de sangre negra y corrompida saltaron contra las paredes, mientras algunas volutas de humo ascendían lentamente. Mark arqueó su cuerpo, contrayendo la cara por el dolor que le producía aquello. Al cabo de dos minutos, emitió algunos regueros de sangre, pero ya esta era roja y completamente normal. Afortunadamente, si se podía decir así, el proceso de limpieza de su sistema circulatorio cada vez era más breve. Y por paradójico que resultase, la nueva sangre que reemplazaba a la que vertía contaminada, le proporcionaba más vitalidad. Mark suspiró y Julieta se le acercó abrazándole con fervor.

-Es...horrible, siento que lo vieras -dijo Mark cariacontecido.

-No te preocupes Mark, no temas por mí -dijo la muchacha sinceramente.

Entonces se acordó de Candy, a la que aquella dantesca y sobrecogedora visión de la sangre negra y ponzoñosa emergiendo de su piel siempre le causaba un tremendo horror y una honda pena. Se preguntó como estaría ahora. Retiró aquellas reflexiones de su mente, por el daño que le causaban, y se fijó en Julieta. Candy era fuerte, pero la muchacha de cabellos castaños y rojizos tenía una determinación mayor. Buena prueba de ello era que apenas había dado muestras de pánico o de temor ante los surtidores que partían de su cuerpo. Pero ello no quería decir que no le afectara. Cuando Mark no podía verla, lloraba por él, por sus sufrimientos, por los desvelos y las molestias que se tomaba para protegerla a ella y a sus seres queridos. Mark. Cuando las hemorragias se detuvieron, cesando de manar, las impresionantes heridas que moteaban su piel, se cerraron solas sin dejar rastro. Mark caminó sostenido en Julieta.

-¿ Estás mejor ? -le preguntó con cierto temor.

-Sí, no es nada -dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado cuando un punzante pinchazo le recorrió el hombro derecho en el instante en que la herida se curó espontáneamente. Lo peor de todo aquello no era el verter la sangre, si no la presión con la que está salía abandonando su cuerpo, produciéndole a veces dolores, por la fuerza con la que la sangre era eyectada al exterior, al retorcer los tejidos que encontraba a su paso.. O cuando las heridas cicatrizaban, provocando algún ramalazo de dolor esporádico.

"Mi Mark, mi pobre Mark" -pensó Julieta con lástima. Sabía por sus sueños y las explicaciones que le había dado, que tenía que pasar por aquello cada vez que reclamaba el poder del iridium. Observó las manchas negras y apelmazadas de sangre seca y coagulada en la pared del pasadizo y desvió el rostro para no percibir el hediondo olor que desprendían. Pronto desaparecían no obstante. Llegaron al otro lado del túnel y penetraron en un laberinto de callejuelas de casas destartaladas y ruinosas. En el interior de algunos pasadizos similares al que habían acabado de cruzar se escuchaba un chapoteo continuo. Algunos niños descalzos y sucios y pobremente vestidos, les observaron con indiferencia mientras jugaban en la calle. Sobre sus cabezas tendales de fachada a fachada exponían prendas de ropa y mantas para aprovechar el poco aire que circulaba entre los angostos callejones para que se secasen lo mejor posible. Pero más allá había un recinto de brillantes luces, palacios y casas de leciocinio

donde parejas de mujeres jóvenes exageradamente maquilladas y con escotados vestidos caminaban con poses sugerentes del brazo de caballeros nobles y distinguidos. Entonces Julieta le sugirió que se separaran, para extender la búsqueda lo más posible. Pero a Mark la horrorizaba dejar sola a Julieta en un ambiente semejante, pese a que su destreza con la espada le permitiera, casi salir airosa de cualquier situación de riesgo.

-No Julieta -dijo Mark rotundo y negando con la cabeza- no voy a separarme de ti. Además no conozco aun apenas Neo Verona, como para orientarme en semejante sitio.

Julieta reflexionó. Quizás tuviera razón y consideró que Mark tenía razón, por lo que continuaron juntos. Dieron unas pocas vueltas por la empobrecida y peligrosa zona, pero sin resultado.

-Quizás deberíamos probar en la Perla Roja.

Así era como se conocía al barrio señorial donde, como en un mundo aparte, la miseria y la suciedad del barrio de casuchas y desarrapados conocido como El Olvido quedaba atrás tan pronto como se atravesaba el dintel de cualquiera de las entradas principales del mismo. Mark guiado por Julieta observó las limpias y cuidadas avenidas con árboles podados y cuidados con mimo, al igual que el resto de estructuras y edificios. Al contrario que en el Olvido, en la Perla Roja funcionaba un excelente servicio de limpieza, mientras que en el miserable y peligroso barrio que habían dejado atrás tales cosas eran lujos inalcanzables para los pobres y desheredados que malvivían allí hacinados. La basura era arrojada por las ventanas o simplemente se depositaba en la calle hasta que se descomponía o se producía algún incendio o epidemia que diezmaba a la hambrienta población. Sólo cuando el escándalo y el clamor popular eran demasiado fuertes y lo suficientemente altos, tornándose peligrosos, como para ignorarlos, el alcalde de Neo Verona, padre de uno de los mejores amigos de Romeo, el hijo del Gran Duque recibía autorización de este para tomar cartas en el asunto, destinando una brigada de limpieza para que saneara el barrio. Así hasta la siguiente vez. Mark se giró embozado en su capa y ciñendo a Julieta por la cintura. Se quedó observando con sus ojos oscuros a un gato famélico que competía con un niño por un trozo pasado de pan bajo el arco de una de las entradas a Neo Verona. Entonces caminó hacia el niño y espantando al gato, extrajo de su bolsillo algunos duxes de plata que depositó en las manos del asustado y perplejo chicuelo. Mark le sonrió y volvió junto a Julieta que se maravilló de su generosidad.

-Algún día cambiaremos esto Julieta -dijo Mark palpando la empuñadura de la espada de su padre que la muchacha le había cedido para escándalo de Conrad, aunque no podían hacer nada. Todas las decisiones que Mark o Julieta o ambos tomaban en común, estaban fuera del alcance de su control.

Julieta le sonrió y entraron tomados de la mano en el distrito de la Perla Roja, que no por lujoso y atrayente resultaba menos peligroso que la inseguridad de El Olvido.

-Que contraste tan fuerte y triste hay aquí -dijo admirando los palacios y las fuentes ornamentadas con estatuas- que lástima que tenga que ser así -dijo Mark con gesto apenado ante Julieta que asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Mark depositó una generosa propina al portero que custodiaba el acceso a la Perla Roja para hacer ostentación de riqueza, y para que nadie les pusiera peros o les hiciera preguntas, mientras continuaban con la búsqueda.

23

Caminaron por bulevares repletos de gente, mientras iban oteando todo lo detenidamente que podían pero tratando de no llamar la atención en cada rincón o esquina que iban cruzando a su paso. Nada. Julieta con un deje de angustia en la voz dijo a Mark:

-Espérame aquí un momento. Voy a preguntar aquí a la vuelta. No tardaré nada.

Mark asintió pero recomendándola encarecidamente que estuviera siempre donde pudiese verla. La muchacha se había desprendido de la capucha de su capa porque le estaba agobiando y se cruzó con un viejo tambaleante por efecto de la bebida, y de aspecto desagradable que se le acercó, tomándola por una prostituta. El hombre intentó abrazarla para besarla, preguntándola , cual era su precio. Julieta se apartó asqueada logrando zafarse del hombre. Entonces una mano recia le levantó por el aire y de no ser por Julieta, el infecto viejo habría sido estampado contra una tapia cercana.

-Por favor, cariño, no -le pidió apremiante- no merece la pena. Déjale ir.

Mark asintió y liberándole observó como el anciano se alejaba renqueante y mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, temeroso de que Mark le fuera a machacar las costillas. A modo de disculpa iba diciendo mientras se alejaba con voz gangosa:

-No sabía que era tu chica, lo siento, lo siento.

Entonces comenzó a llover. Primero eran unas pocas gotas que apenas se hacían notar, pero gradualmente fueron engordando y lo que en principio, había parecido un chaparrón sin importancia, se convirtió en un fuerte y pesado aguacero que arreciaba por momentos, tamborileando sobre el pavimento de adoquines. Mark cubrió a Julieta con su capa para preservarla de la lluvia. Entonces un carruaje con el tiro de caballos desbocado asustó a Julieta. Mark se echó encima de ella para protegerla, pero con tan mala fortuna que la empujó sin querer, haciendo que la chica fuera a parar en mitad de un charco de lodo y agua corrompida. En frente del charco estaba un lujoso restaurante cuyas cristaleras filtraban al través, la luz proveniente del interior. Risas y conversaciones banales ambientadas por un música ligera y suave que amenizaba el local a cargo de un cuarteto de músicos, se escuchaban de puertas para afuera. En el momento en que Julieta fue a dar con sus huesos en el lodazal una pareja salía del restaurante para tomar un carruaje que les aguardaba fuera, donde el aburrido y bostezante cochero que sostenía las riendas del tiro de caballos dotados de cortas y atrofiadas alas, esperaba a la pareja. Sostenía un paraguas con su mano izquierda, maldiciendo la lluvia que repicaba contra el anguloso y descolorido paraguas, y la parsimonia y tardanza de sus señores en abordar el carruaje, para irse de allí lo antes posible. Justo cuando una mujer con un vestido verde y tocada con un sombrero redondo de ala ancha salía con un hombre joven con un gabán verde, del restaurante cuyas puertas eran abiertas por un servicial ujier, el lodo y el agua que sin querer, Julieta proyectó hacia delante salpicaron la falda de la mujer, impregnándola de suciedad y barro.

El hombre se fijó observando reprobador:

-Que mancha tan fea.

La mujer airada, con las manos extendidas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo bajó con rapidez los escalones del restaurante y alzó la mano para abofetear a Julieta, que cariacontecida decía con voz de circunstancias:

-Yo…yo no quería.

-Mira lo que has hecho imbécil –replicó la mujer pero justo cuando sus dedos iban a descargar su ira contra la mejilla de Julieta una mano fuerte y ancha la detuvo sujetando la suya con rapidez. La mano asomaba bajo la tela cuadriculada de una camisa blanca.

-No te atrevas a tocarla –dijo Mark con gesto hosco y voz firme pero tranquila. La mujer intentó liberarse pero no pudo. Una expresión de miedo cruzó sus ojos creyendo que Mark pretendía asaltarla o causarle daño. Entonces su acompañante intentó liberarla, pero Mark le redujo con una sola mano.

-Suéltame bruto –le recriminó la mujer.

-Cuando desistas de intentar agredirla.

La mujer asintió nerviosa e iracunda porque no se atrevía a desairarle y temerosa de ofender a aquella especie de salvaje con ojos como la noche y largos cabellos ondulantes.

-La culpa ha sido mía –dijo a la pareja mientras el cochero fingía no conocerles de nada- y lamento lo que ha pasado, pero no os atreváis a rozarla siquiera –dijo soltando a ambos de repente. El hombre y la mujer retrajeron las manos, ligeramente doloridas por la presión de los músculos de Mark, que agitaron resoplando, mirándole con miedo. Mark se giró hacia Julieta y le tendió la mano solícito y atento, dolorido por haberla metido en aquella humillante situación.

-Perdóname Julieta –dijo Mark con tristeza.

-No pasa nada cariño –dijo ella orgullosa de él, tomando sus dedos. La había protegido en todo momento. La ayudó a ponerse en pie procurando limpiar sus ropas lo mejor posible, pero era en vano. La inmundicia había arruinado el satinado y delicado tejido de su vestido.

Mark meneó la cabeza y ella sonriéndole le dijo en tono conciliador:

-No importa, de verdad, cariño, solo me importas tú.

Te compraré otra ropa, en cuanto encontremos a Antonio –dijo Mark en tono de disculpa.

Entonces se volvió hacia la pareja y empezó a depositar en la palma de su mano derecha, algunos duxes que el hombre observó con codicia, pero la orgullosa y altanera mujer se negó a aceptar el dinero de Mark.

-No acepto dinero de vagabundos, -dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos e ignorando a Mark, para empezar a caminar recogiendo la falda de su vestido, y alejándose de allí tan rápido que su sombrero redondo estuvo a punto de salir despedido de su cabeza. Mark sonrió porque aquello le recordó particularmente a alguien a quien apreciaba bastante.

-Pero…pero querida –dijo su acompañante, que finalmente, temiendo perder los favores de su más reciente conquista, resopló y se alejó mirándole con furia. Pero los ojos esquivos y tristes de Mark, le disuadieron de intentar pelearse con él, porque podía salir muy mal parado. Fue en pos de la mujer que finalmente no cogió el carruaje mientras su pareja le gritaba de viva voz:

-Vamos, vamos querida, te compraré un vestido nuevo.

24

Mark y Julieta continuaron buscando. Se detuvo un instante para tratar de ordenar sus ideas y entonces escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de un altercado o una pelea que provenía de un callejón aislado y situado a su derecha. Tensó sus músculos y caminó sigiloso temiendo alguna encerrona. Entonces a los oídos de ambos llegó claramente audible la voz de una persona muy joven.

-Antonio –dijo Julieta intentando correr en su ayuda, pero Mark la retuvo por la cintura.

-No, espera –susurró Mark a la joven- déjame que me encargue yo.

-Vale –le respondió ella con un murmullo- pero voy contigo.

Mark no pudo negarse. Lo importante era salvar a Antonio como fuera. Entonces reparó en que su amada no disponía de ningún arma, así que tomando la espada de los Capuleto, se la lanzó por el aire directamente a su mano. Julieta extendió los dedos y la recogió al vuelo, pero la espada rebotó levemente en su mano. Mark la había lanzado con algo de fuerza, pero la muchacha no dijo nada. Desenvainó el arma, mientras Mark extraía el extraño objeto que les había mostrado dentro de la casa situada en pleno barrio de los Campesinos en el centro de Neo Verona, que habían bautizado como el Refugio. Mark caminó con sigilo haciendo señas a Julieta para que se situara a su izquierda. Se deslizaron como sombras furtivas, aunque Julieta removió con su pie un nido de ratas que huyeron despavoridas. Mark se llevó el dedo índice a los labios rogando silencio. La joven contuvo sus nauseas a duras penas y ambos siguieron andando. Mark se había despojado de la capa y la capucha porque le estorbaban para moverse con libertad. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del callejón y distinguieron tres hombres que sujetaban a un chico de trece años de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, al que estaban intimidando.

Mark rogó a Julieta que aguardara allí y se lanzó a la refriega. El primer hombre, que llevaba un pañuelo rojo sobre su calva sudorosa recibió un puñetazo que le noqueó a la primera de cambio. El bandido rebotó contra la pared del callejón y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo sin sentido. Los otros dos descubrieron a Mark y se lanzaron contra él. Entonces Mark comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-Se ha vuelto loco –dijo uno de ellos con cara de rata- nos ataca de frente.

-Tanto mejor –respondió el otro que parecía un boxeador. A Mark le pareció el vivo retrato de Peter, el sirviente de confianza de Eleonor Baker.

Agitó la cabeza para disipar aquellos recuerdos y flexionó las piernas y aguardó. Julieta dio un grito porque temía por el hombre al que amaba tan desesperadamente como imposible e ilógico era aquel amor tan incontenible.

Los dos hombres se giraron atraídos inmediatamente por la voz cristalina de Julieta. Entonces comprendieron que aquella mujer estaba con el hombre que había noqueado a su compañero.

Entonces un par de nuevos ladrones que no habían visto porque estaban vigilando la posible presencia de carabinieris por los alrededores tomaron a Julieta desprevenida por la espalda, apresándola de inmediato. Uno de ellos que hedía a alcohol le arrebató la magnífica espada. En seguida descubrió el escudo de los Capuleto en el inicio de la afilada hoja y en la vaina y dijo con evidente satisfacción:

-Vaya, vaya lo que tenemos aquí, un miembro de los Capuleto.

Al oír aquellas palabras Mark se desató completamente, entrando en un frenesí asesino. Avanzó hacia el cara de rata y el boxeador y esquivando sus acometidas y estocadas, los derribó de varios certeros golpes. Los dos hombres cayeron malheridos e inconscientes mientras Mark avanzaba entre sus cuerpos inertes, apartándolos con desprecio con la punta de sus pies. Emergió como una visión de pesadilla ante los dos bandidos. La visión de la hermosa muchacha en peligro dotó a su mirada de un brillo peligroso y fatal. Recordó la entrevista que había mantenido con el presidente Wilson poco antes de partir hacia la Gran Guerra, para detener el expansionismo del Imperio Negro, cuando este le preguntó por su enfrentamiento contra los treinta hombres que al mando de su capataz intentaron forzar a Candy.

"-¿ Y no sintió usted remordimientos por hacer aquello ?" –le había preguntado el estadista cuando conversaban en el pequeño templete en que Candy fue presentada formalmente a los Legan.

Continuó avanzando mientras el iridium empezaba a salir por los poros de su piel emitiendo un estremecedor y creciente silbido.

"No, había respondido él. Solo una inmensa rabia" –había respondido.

Evocó el resto de la respuesta y escogió algunas frases especialmente significativas.

"El amor me volvió como loco, hizo que me convirtiera en una máquina de matar".

Finalmente el iridium en contacto con el aire ardió, lamiendo vorazmente la atmósfera, ardiendo y dirigiendo vaharadas de calor hacia los dos bandidos.

-¿ Qué….qué que está haciendo ? –preguntó uno de los bandidos.

-Diría que está lanzando chorros de fuego por sus manos –dijo temblando de miedo el otro.

Mark alzó el brazo y proyectó una ráfaga de fuego que distrajo a los bandidos, momento que aprovechó Julieta para dar un puntapié al que sostenía su espada y arrebatársela mientras se retorcía de dolor. Julieta conocía el incidente en el que Mark había luchado contra aquellos hombres en el pequeño pueblo. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente Cordelia la encontró llorando, muy asustada, acurrucada bajo las mantas y temblando de miedo. Vio las vísceras, los esqueletos calcinados y la sangre desparramada por doquier. Vio a la mujer de cabellos de oro de la fotografía y a él, exactamente igual que en ese momento, con el mismo aspecto, los mismos ojos brillantes y duros que centelleaban en la noche, fue testigo de cómo las mismas llamaradas que emergían de su piel sumían en una hoguera pavorosa y despedazaban a todos aquellos hombres. Se había abrazado a Cordelia y solo acertaba a repetir constantemente:

-El, él.

Cordelia no entendía nada. Pensaba que aquello iba más allá de una pesadilla habitual y pasajera. Repetidamente aquel nombre y la descripción tan vivida y real de aquel hombre, en sus labios tenía que ser algo más que una insistente coincidencia, porque Julieta soñó muchas veces con él y vio en sus sueños muchas de las alegrías y penas de Mark. Y lloraba hasta quedar prácticamente agotada cuando le veía besar a la joven rubia de las coletas con lazos y grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Sentía que le dolía el pecho y ansiaba estar en el lugar de ella. Julieta sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Era su primer amor.

Julieta luchó contra uno de los bandidos, mientras Antonio cogió una piedra y se la lanzó al otro tan certeramente que impactó contra su cabeza. No le mató pero lo dejó totalmente inconsciente por un buen rato. Pero Julieta no se estaba desenvolviendo como acostumbraba a hacer en el combate. Desde que había herido a un carabinieri con la misma espada, la visión de la sangre emergiendo a borbotones por la herida que había inflingido en el brazo de aquel joven soldado la había traumatizado. Y el ladrón tomándolo por inexperiencia se empleó a fondo hiriéndola a su vez. Julieta se dobló de dolor y Mark corrió como un poseso lanzando un haz de fuego que surcó el aire a una velocidad increíble alcanzándole en una mano. El hombre gritó de dolor al sentir como su extremidad se carbonizaba y se derrumbó al suelo sin dejar de lamentarse. Mark llegó hasta Julieta. Sus ojos se clavaron en el ladrón que suplicaba piedad. Pero Mark no le escuchó. Le alzó con las dos manos y se puso a apretar en torno al cuello del hombre. Entonces Julieta que intentaba contener la hemorragia que manaba de su antebrazo cubriéndola con una mano se temió que la escena que tanto la había atemorizado al presenciarla en sueños, pudiera llegar a repetirse de nuevo, caminó cojeando hasta Mark, porque el ladrón la había arrojado violentamente al suelo, torciéndose un tobillo. Entonces llegó a su altura y le abrazó con fuerza mientras le suplicaba:

-Por favor Mark, no le mates, no vuelvas a matar, por favor. No…repitas lo de Whitefield, por favor…-dijo cayendo de rodillas a sus pies mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas sin saber exactamente que significaba aquel nombre tan extraño. Se llevó una mano a los labios. Jamás había oído un nombre semejante, en toda su vida.

Mark se detuvo. Aflojó la presión de sus dedos en torno a la garganta del hombre y bajó lentamente los brazos sin soltarle.

Entonces le arrojó con desdén al suelo pero sin matarle y Antonio llegó hasta ellos con una daga que había arrebatado a uno de los ladrones amenazándole con ella. El hombre se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a moverse en modo alguno.

Mark contempló sus nudillos humeantes y apagó los rescoldos que aun ardían como ascuas en sus nudillos. Abrazó a Julieta llorando y diciendo:

-Yo…yo…me viste matar. No…quería hacerlo yo….

Pero Julieta le tranquilizó apretándole contra su pecho.

-Lo sé amor mío, lo sé. Presencié aquello, como te estoy viendo ahora. Fuiste muy valiente y no te quedó más remedio. Aquella vez mataste por ella. Pero esta vez has hecho exactamente lo contrario, por mí.

24

Antonio pidió perdón repetidamente a Julieta llorando entre sus brazos, mientras Mark examinaba atentamente el corte que el bandido, le había producido, ya a buen recaudo junto con sus compañeros, a disposición de los carabinieri. Julieta perdonó al niño de corazón. Lógicamente huyeron de allí tan rápido como les fue posible, pero antes Mark debería curar a Julieta. La herida no parecía muy profunda. La hoja del cuchillo no parecía haber tocado ninguna artería ni alcanzado órganos vitales. Mark extendió la palma de la mano sobre la herida de Julieta y emitiendo una suave luz naranja fue cauterizándola y ayudando a su cicatrización. Entonces le vino a la memoria como en el Hogar de Pony había curado la hemofilia de una niña que se había producido un rasguño al subirse a un árbol. Pese a que la hermana María se había opuesto, Mark curó a la niña en forma parecida a como lo estaba haciendo con Julieta logrando detener la hemorragia. Julieta le vio tan concentrado que le preguntó en que estaba pensando.

Mark se lo contó y ella extrañada intentó hacer memoria, pero o no lo recordaba o no le había visto conteniendo la hemorragia de la niña en sueños, tal y como se lo había contado.

-Debe ser que solo puedes contemplar los hechos más importantes –dijo Mark cubriendo la herida una vez que consiguió detener la hemorragia con un vendaje que traía en su cinturón, junto al del RPG-12. Julieta acarició su mejilla derecha y dijo:

-Me has vuelto a salvar la vida. Eres un hombre magnífico y…-se echó en sus brazos de nuevo ante el cabizbajo Antonio, que además estaba dolido por haber causado tantos problemas a su amiga.

Salieron del tenebroso lugar tan pronto como les fue posible. Mark cargó con Julieta y Antonio. Solo esperaba que no sucediera como cuando retornó de Sarajevo con Candy y Haltoran en brazos. Esta vez sería distinto. Además no tenían que saltar en el tiempo, si no llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad donde se podrían a salvo. Mark apantalló su cuerpo y emitió el suave resplandor dorado que le permitía volar. Antonio estaba entusiasmado porque Julieta le había perdonado y por la posibilidad de volar, aunque se le antojaba muy chocante y excepcional el hacerlo sin a lomos de un pegasus. Alzó el vuelo con su amada y el niño a cuestas. Entonces Julieta movió los labios imperceptiblemente musitando:

"El Angel de Sarajevo" -se dijo "también he sido testigo de eso y conozco plenamente su significado".

Cuanto más sabía de él más se iba enamorando, con más fuerza y más profundamente. El vuelo fue muy corto, de apenas diez minutos, cuando llegaron y el niño descendió sano y salvo de los brazos de Mark corrió al encuentro de su abuelo que le abrazó con tanta emotividad que su solideo estuvo a punto de aterrizar en el suelo. Mark se lo recogió al vuelo y se lo devolvió. El anciano no sabía como expresarle su gratitud e inclinando la cabeza musitó:

-Perdóname….si puedes hacerlo, aunque estás en tu pleno de derecho de odiarnos y de reprocharnos lo que sea.

Mark estrechó la mano que Conrad le ofrecía y dijo satisfecho por aquella sincera disculpa:

-Olvídelo Conrad. Es agua pasada. Me basta con haber traído a Antonio sano y salvo de vuelta.

A partir de ese día la pequeña comunidad del Refugio que protegían y custodiaban a Julieta le miró de otra manera.

25

-Tango siete, tango siete repito, ¿ me recibís ? –preguntó Rand hablando a través del altavoz instalado en su pequeño reloj de pulsera, llamando a sus compañeros. Se escuchó un breve ruido de estática y tras algunas interferencias la voz de Luke respondió emocionada:

-Aquí Tango siete –dijo Luke alegremente al otro lado del receptor- no sabes lo contentos que estamos de saberte bien y a salvo, pero buena has armado. Oliveros y Cinthia fueron a buscarte por toda la ciudad como locos y se han enterado de tu pequeña hazaña. Eres la comidilla de todos los habitantes de Neo Verona.

-No tuve más remedio –dijo Rand aplicando leves golpes al aparato, porque se estaban mezclando intermitentes e insoportables pitidos con estática como ruido de fondo. Hermione se cubrió los oídos porque aquella cacofonía la molestaba. Rand puso cara de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros, algo azorado porque la bella muchacha puso expresión de disgusto y continuó hablando cuando el ruido de estática y los pitidos se esfumaron.

-No tuve más remedio. La cosa se complicó. Tuve que tirarles un par de fumígenas y poner el tonel a plena potencia, si no nos habrían cazado como a patos.

El tonel era como era llamado familiarmente por parte de los soldados, el propulsor cohete que todas las armaduras de combate de las FCA tenían que disponer obligatoriamente, aun las más sencillas y menos sofisticadas. Rand se alegró en cierta forma de haber tenido la armadura ligera, la rata del desierto, porque si en vez de este modelo hubiera llevado la armadura tortuga, no habría cubierto ni medio metro por el aire y el chorro propulsor hubiera podido lastimar a algún inocente. La armadura tortuga era tan pesada que si ya costaba andar con ella, volar era una palabra muy eufemística y optimista para definir lo que no era más que un corto planeo y a veces ni eso, con un propulsor cinco veces más grande que el de su armadura y que empleaba una cantidad ingente de combustible.

Hermione arrugó la nariz ante las extrañas palabras y tecnicismos que Rand empleaba y que no lograba entender. Aunque le había explicado que aquella radio permitía hablar a larga distancia no terminaba de creérselo. Lo mismo que esa extraña historia de un planeta en guerra contra invasores que provenían de otros mundos.

Entonces la voz de Luke tronó por el altavos sobresaltándola.

-¿ Dónde puñetas estás ahora muchacho ?

-No te lo vas a creer, pero esto parece sacado de la Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente. Este castillo, palacio o lo que sea, -dijo mirando en derredor- es…es precioso…Precioso y enorme. Hay flores y jardines por todas partes.

-Sólo falta que haya princesas –dijo Luke mientras soltaba una atronadora carcajada que a Hermione se le antojó de lo más vulgar, evocándole a alguien primitivo y tosco, como los salvajes y temidos montaraces de las montañas del Norte. La estruendosa risa puso nerviosa a la chica, pero quizás lo que más le asustaba era escucharla sin ver directamente al que la producía. Rand lo notó y haciendo un gesto conciliador a la joven rubia dijo:

-No te rías tan fuerte. Aquí…hay una persona que nos ha ayudado y que le pone nerviosa tu risa.

-No te digo con el andoba –dijo Luke con su vozarrón- estás con una princesa, no si ya lo sabía yo. Eres un tío con suerte. Y que calladito te lo tenías, bandido.

Hermione se ruborizó violentamente porque creyó haber captado el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Retorció las manos nerviosamente sobre la falda de su vestido azul y frunció el ceño ante el soez lenguaje de Luke. Aunque Luke hablaba en inglés estándar, en las casas nobles se enseñaba un dialecto muy similar al lenguaje que estaba utilizando aquel hombre, suponiendo que fuera un hombre y no una ilusión de sus sentidos o algo peor.

Entonces Rand dijo:

-Tengo que cortar. Enseguida nos veremos, si puedo salir de aquí claro. Hermione nos ha garantizado que nos ayudará, porque estoy en la boca del lobo. Esta debe ser la guarida del loco ese que está esclavizando esta ciudad.

-Coñe Hermione, como en Harry Potter –dijo Luke entre carcajadas- no me digas que está por ahí el mago ese de las gafas- dijo Luke recordando sus lecturas de la vieja y arcaica literatura terrestre.

-Bueno, corto ya. ¿ De acuerdo ? –preguntó Rand echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor sin hacer caso de sus chanzas.

-Valeeeee –dijo Luke. Entonces se oyó claramente el sonido de un eructo que el corpulento soldado no pudo contener. Rand no sabía donde meterse ante la cara de desaprobación y asco de Hermione. Le gustaba aquella chica y no quería quedar en evidencia delante de ella. Entonces a través del altavoz sonó claramente audible un desagradable y familiar estampido que Hermione escuchó con una mueca de horror, llevándose el pañuelo a la nariz como si realmente aquella cosa que hablaba y a través de la cual Rand hablaba igualmente pudiera trasmitir además de palabras, olores.

-Prrrrrrrrrrrrr

A Rand le pareció percibir una ventosidad, mientras Luke se disculpaba:

-Perdona chico, este bocata de chorizo….

Rand cortó la comunicación, mientras Hermione le miraba como si fueran bárbaros primitivos y en cierta forma eso es lo que representaban para ella.

Rand plegó la pequeña antena de su receptor dentro de su alojamiento situado bajo el minutero y soltó una imprecación. Aquel basto de Luke le había hecho quedar como un patán delante de aquella hermosa princesa rubia de ojos azules de muñeca y piel de porcelana, a la que no podía dejar de contemplar. Por otro lado ella, dando por perdido a Romeo, porque no sabía aun que Julieta se había enamorado de otro hombre, parecía mostrar cierto interés por él.

Estaban en los aposentos privados de Hermione en el ala oeste del Palacio. Alya admiraba el enésimo vestido del surtido guardarropa de Hermione ante el espejo, ya que no sabía cual ponerse y no se decidía por ninguno, y ya había expresado a Rand su agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Entonces suspiró. Le pareció un chico muy guapo, pero ella ya estaba comprometida con Fabricio Donatello el hijo de un artesano que había prosperado, logrando medrar dentro de la pequeña nobleza, y que le había robado el corazón y cuya apostura poco tenía que envidiar a la de su joven salvador, aparte de su pequeña pero creciente fortuna. Rand se asomó discretamente al pasillo y oteó con cuidado, por si algún carabinieri o guardia de élite del Gran Duque estaba patrullando por las largas e interminables galerías. Empuñó el desintegrador laser con el cañón dirigido hacia arriba, cosa que puso nerviosa y enojó visiblemente a Hermione. Entonces se oyeron pasos. Rand se puso en guardia y divisó a dos hombres. Uno era muy alto, con barba y bigote, de facciones duras y marcadas con ojos que parecían inyectados en sangre. Llevaba holgados ropajes oscuros y una larga capa azulada con el escudo de armas de los Montesco que remansaba sobre sus pies le confería una siniestra apariencia. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de gorra o bonete. No había duda que todo en aquel hombre sugería que había mandado para mandar y ser obedecido, de grado o por la fuerza. Entonces se acordó de la efigie grabada en el anverso del dux que había estado contemplando y en el reverso aquel escudo que ahora el imponente hombre mostraba en la capa que le cubría la espalda.

-Es el Gran Duque Laertes –dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras tironeaba de la manga de su traje de corte para que entrara de una vez en la habitación. Rand se retiró del quicio de la puerta. Debía de ser el hombre de la moneda, el que estaba tiranizando a la bella ciudad.

El otro hombre era más bajo. Llevaba un uniforme azul con un sobretodo con las divisas de los Montesco encima de la cota de malla, y el pelo peinado hacia atrás con canas en las sienes. Oyeron como el Gran Duque se quejaba visiblemente enfadado en el retraso en las operaciones para detener a alguien:

-Excusas solo excusas –la voz de Laertes tronó en todo el pasillo, cuya acústica amplificada por la alta bóveda que dominaba aquella parte del majestuoso edificio, llegó claramente hasta los tres jóvenes, aun con la puerta del aposento cerrada –no me diga capitán que no es capaz de capturar a un hombre así.

-Ilustrísima –dijo el hombre temeroso de la ira del Gran Duque- hemos peinado toda Neo Verona, pero no hemos podido dar con él.

-Mentira, -tronó Laertes colérico- ni usted ni sus hombres se están empleando a fondo ni esforzándose lo más mínimo. Un hombre con esos cabellos tan largos y esos ojos no puede pasar desapercibido, porque si damos con él, daremos con la chica Capuleto. Porque –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el atlético y amplio pecho- no me gustaría tener que administrar un castigo ejemplar, para incentivar y motivar a sus hombres.

El capitán general resopló y se quedó lívido de miedo, pero enseguida se recompuso y recuperó la compostura.

Para colmo había otro problema. Un hombre había frustrado la labor de su policía liberando a una peligrosa prisionera y lo que era peor, había ridiculizado a los carabinieri. Laertes se lo recordó al capitán general de los carabinieri, el cual se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Pero ilustrísima….no pudimos hacer nada. Nos lanzó esos artefactos…ese humo que nos cegó y luego partió hacia lo alto con la chica. Todos fuimos testigos de cómo a lomos de un dragón que soltaba fuego y chispas se remontó por los aires.

Laertes observó los hermosos y complejos trazados de los mosaicos representando escenas de la vida cortesana y flores que en cualquier momento, parecía que iban a abrir sus pétalos y esparcir su fragancia, que adornaban el suelo de mármol de los pasillos. Sus pisadas resonaron con un eco fúnebre para el capitán general.

-Tonterías, cuentos de vieja –dijo avanzando hasta el militar y atemorizándole con su elevada estatura, hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de él, y lanzándole una mirada severa y ominosa. Alzó una mano nervuda que emergió de entre sus ropones negros que se agitaban como una negra y macabra bandera y dijo señalándole con el dedo índice:

-Quiero que encuentre a ese otro hombre también. Tengo fundadas sospechas de que es uno de los secuaces de ese maldito Torbellino Rojo.

Rand dio un respingo y entonces se acordó de los pasquines que había leído, repartidos por toda la ciudad, y ofreciendo una importante recompensa por la captura del misterioso personaje, representado grotesca y esperpénticamente como un ser monstruoso y malicioso que acechaba a sus víctimas, en cada esquina con una espada descomunal.

El capitán general que había visto tan claramente a Rand surcar el aire con la muchacha en brazos, como estaba viendo al Gran Duque Laertes ante él, lo mismo que decenas de personas, no se atrevió a contradecirle. Tragó saliva y Laertes sonrió complacido por el terror que despertaba en sus allegados y subordinados.

-De acuerdo Ilustrísima, se hará como sugeris. No descansaremos ni cejaremos hasta capturar a ambos bandidos y a la hija de los Capuleto.

Laertes asintió y dijo con voz hueca y cavernosa:

-No esperaba menos de vos.

En ese preciso instante en que ambos hombres se disponían a debatir otras cuestiones, una figura embozada en un hábito oscuro, dividido en dos mitades simétricas, siendo la de la izquierda de una tonalidad más negra que la de la derecha interrumpió su conversación. Unos pantalones claros sobresalían del hábito y en torno a la capucha, una especie de cadena o collar negro con puntos amarillos y blancos, refulgía débilmente. Laertes contempló al extrañó con indiferencia, casi más bien con fastidio. El hombre se aproximó y el capitán general dio un paso atrás, estremecido por la pavorosa apariencia del ominoso personaje que sostenía con dedos de hierro, un gran tridente que esgrimía con orgullo.

-Yo no tomaría el testimonio de vuestro capitán, como meros cuentos de vieja y habladurías sin sentido -dijeron dos voces a coro, entremezclándose en una mezcolanza que producía escalofríos y malestar de solo escucharla. El semblante de la mano derecha del doctor Infierno, mostrando su parte masculina y femenina, unidas por una fina línea sobre la que caía un mechón de pelo negro hizo que el capitán general desviase la vista espantado, mientras un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Barón Ashura -le espetó desabridamente Laertes mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice- ¿ cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que no se deje ver en público ?

El Barón Ashura ignoró la recriminatoria del Gran Duque y su parte masculina habló esta vez. Aun así, cualquiera de esos timbres de voz por separado, ya producía una sensación de angustia y horror difícil de precisar. El capitán general intentó esconderse detrás del Gran Duque, pero este no se lo permitió:

-Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo -dijo en voz baja y cargada de ira.

El capitán asintió nerviosamente y volvió a situarse junto a su señor, farfullando tartamudeante, una rápida disculpa, aunque Laertes le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria. Su subordinado, estrechó los dedos sobre el escudo de armas de la casa Montesco, que llevaba cosido en el sobretodo y trató de controlar el terror que hacía que sus piernas temblaran constantemente, estrujando el fino paño de su sobretodo que cubría su uniforme azul, bajo el que llevaba una cota de malla. El desconsolado militar intentó no dejar en evidencia nuevamente, a su señor delante del pavoroso personaje que le observaba con desprecio y una sonrisa malévola.

-Volviendo a la cuestión que nos ocupa -dijo el barón Ashura- alguien de otro tiempo ha llegado a Neo Verona., a tenor de las versiones de la gente que abarrotaba la plaza, y de sus hombres -dijo desviando la mirada hacia el militar, que realizó una mueca de horror al comprobar como el barón Ashura se dirigía hacía él.

-¿ Otro tiempo ? -preguntó Laertes con súbito interés. Sus ropajes flotantes se agitaron levemente.

-Así es -asintió el barón Ashura mientras esta vez la voz femenina tomaba el relevo de su compañera- lo que surcó el cielo de la ciudad, no fue un dragón, ni nada parecido, sino un hombre con una máquina que le permite volar.

-Con todos mis respetos, eso es absurdo, Barón -dijo Laertes.

El barón Ashura frunció los finos labios y esbozó una sonrisa de desdén. Extendió la mano apuntando con el tridente hacia delante y lanzó una carcajada tan maléfica, que resonó en todo el pasillo, que el capitán de los carabinieri se tapó los oídos con las manos, sacudido por los violentos temblores que una oleada de pánico incontrolable le suscitó. No pudiendo soportar más aquellos, y presa de un miedo cerval, aunque su señor le castigara duramente, echó a correr, mientras sus ojos desencajados parecía que de un momento a otro se saldrían de sus órbitas.

Cuando Ashura dejó de reir, sus dos mitades pronunciaron a coro:

-Gran Duque, cuando le muestre las maravillas tecnológicas que pienso entregarle a cambio de su lealtad, no opinará lo mismo.

Laertes que hasta ese momento había permanecido imperturbable, dio un pequeño respingo. Aquel ser le producía una sensación de agobio y desazón constante. Con razón los destrozados nervios del capitán general hubieran terminado por desquiciarse. Se preguntó si la cordura del hombre continuaría intacta aun.

Hermione que había observado temerosa, por un agujero que alguien había practicado en la pared, retrocedió espantada, reaccionando igual que el capitán ante la visión embozada en un oscuro hábito. La muchacha estuvo a punto de gritar, y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Rand, que la abrazó solícito y tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

-Por favor Hermione -dijo el muchacho tratando de calmarla con un susurro- trata de controlarte. Si ese ser o Laertes se enteran de que estamos aquí, puede que corramos peligro.

-Es horrible, es horrible, su cara....su cara.....-dijo empapando de lágrimas la camisa de de seda de Rand, que destacaba bajo la larga chaqueta de encaje azul que se había puesto sobre la misma.

La muchacha no se atrevió a concluir la frase. Rand pasó la mano suavemente por los cabellos rubios de la muchacha, repasando la coleta y los largos tiburazones que a modo de trenzas, descendían a ambos lados de su cuello de cisne. El curtido soldado asintió y dijo:

-No le recuerdes más -dijo Rand sin saber como calmar a la desolada joven- mientras Hermione continuaba reclinando su cabeza en el torso de Rand, que notaba como un leve calor le invadía.

Alya que al contrario que Hermione, mostraba un valor y un descaro a prueba de bomba, también se había fijado en el temible ser, pero no le había alcanzado a vislumbrar plenamente, como si habían hecho Hermione y Rand.

-Ese ser, ¿ crees que te está buscando ? me ha parecido que estaba hablando de nosotros.

-Podría ser -dijo Rand mientras Hermione, seguía abrazándole, porque no se atrevía a separarse de su lado, de lo asustada que estaba. Se llevó la mano a la culata del desintegrador por si tenía que hacer uso de él, pero el peligroso e intrigante barón Ashura se alejó lentamente, mientras departía con el Gran Duque. El tema de su conversación versaba de planes de conquista y oscuros sueños de grandeza, en los que Laertes se veía al frente de ejércitos invencibles conquistando ciudad tras ciudad, y poniendo a todo Nevus bajo su puño de hierro, no conformándose únicamente con Neo Verona. Luego seguiría Mantua, Locarno, Grandisia. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras cada nombre que pronunciaba mentalmente, acrecentaba su ego y su desmedida codicia. Cuando ambos se perdieron en la profundidad de las grandes galerías de mármol, Hermione se separó de Rand y mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules dijo sorpresivamente:

-Tú, tú has traído ese horrible hombre hasta aquí. Ha...ha venido con vosotros.

Alya se apresuró a sacar a la joven noble del precipitado error en que había caído propiciado por su intenso e imbatible temor.

-No, Hermione, estás equivocada -dijo intentando ser conciliadora- Rand me salvó la vida. No sé como, pero intuyo que ese tal Barón....-entornó los ojos un momento mientras se rascaba sus cabellos pelirrojos intentando evocar el nombre que el Gran Duque había pronunciado- Ashura, eso es- dijo chasqueando los dedos- no tiene la más mínima ni remota relación con Rand. ¿ No es cierto ? -preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el corpiño damasquinado de su vestido.

-Rand asintió, muy preocupado por lo que Hermione pudiera pensar de él.

Entonces puso las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, sin saber porqué de forma involuntaria. La muchacha se estremeció ligeramente, pero no rehuyó el contacto de las manos de Rand. Al contrario, se sentía confortada por sus atenciones.

-Te juro, Hermione, que jamás había visto a alguien tan desagradable en mi vida. He visto muchos horrores desde luego, pero ninguno como ese.

Entonces como si el siniestro barón les hubiera escuchado, la voz del Gran Duque y el tétrico personaje sonaron cerca de nuevo, aunque afortunadamente, sus pasos no parecían encaminados en dirección a la puerta de los aposentos de Hermione, pero su voz llegó claramente a sus oídos:

-Es prioritario que capture a esa chica...Julieta -dijo el barón Ashura- si llegase a fundirse con Escalus, sería una catástrofe irremediable, y mi señor, el doctor Infierno, no estaría para nada complacido -dijo golpeando levemente el suelo de mármol con su tridente, como su fuera un maligno ujier.

-Los Capuleto seran completamente destruidos barón, no le quepa la menor duda -dijo Laertes mesándose la perilla que sobresalía de su prominente mentón.

"¿ Escalus ? ¿ Julieta ?, ¿ Capuleto ?" -se preguntó Rand respirando agitadamente.

¿Dónde se habían metido ? ¿ A qué extraño y enigmático lugar les habían enviado el fantasma del espacio ?, el pavoroso ser, no menos siniestro que Ashura, que había esgrimido aquella esfera negra entre sus garras aceradas. Entonces recordó que en el rostro informe del alienígena había creído percibir una mueca de desprecio, como una sonrisa sarcástica y temible, mientras los cañones del CT-8 le remataban, poco antes de que el poder de la esfera desencadenara el caos más absoluto sobre el desierto.

Enarcó las cejas. Y pensó en lo que deberían hacer a partir de aquel instante. Las cosas se habían complicado sobremanera. El mencionado Ashura pretendía llevar a cabo algún tipo de plan en connivencia con el Gran Duque. Ya lo solo mención del nombre de su señor le produjo una incomodidad creciente. ¿ Qué clase de hombre o ser podía impartir órdenes a alguien como Ashura e inspirar tal grado de devoción y reverencia en él ?

"Julieta Capuleto" -se dijo repitiendo el nombre constantemente, hasta que una luz se hizo en su mente.

Se pasó una mano por la frente sobre la que le bajaban los apelmazados cabellos, pese a que los llevaba cortados a cepillo y entonces supo de que le sonaba ese nombre.

"Romeo y Julieta" -se habían metido de lleno en la tragedia clásica, o quizás en los hechos reales que de un modo u otro inspiraron a su autor.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras extraía el desintegrador de iones pese a que ya se había quedado desfasado y obsoleto, aunque él seguía prefiriéndolo al nuevo armamento surgido de las nuevas tecnologías AKEW. Hermione desvió la vista del arma con desagrado.

Pese a que nunca había visto un objeto así en su vida, la forma le sugería inmediatamente algo malo y extrajo un cargador en el que titilaban débilmente el brillo de los haces de luz iónicos que permanecían estables dentro de sus cámaras de vidrio. Si la pistola era disparada, las ampollas de cristal se rompían liberando la peligrosa y volátil munición en el aire, siendo impulsada hacia delante. Cuando una ráfaga iónica partía del arma que la disparaba, dejaba tras de sí un larga estela anaranjada y cuando impactaba contra su objetivo, abría un gran boquete de entrada al explosionar contra su objetivo, quemando y retorciendo las tejidos y órganos internos que encontraba a su paso.

Rand ignoró el semblante contraído de Hermione e insertó la larga tira transparente del cargador en un compartimiento estrecho y hondo situado bajo la culata de su arma. A través del visor transparente del cargador, las diecisiete balas de iones, irradiaban una claridad lechosa e irreal.

26

El doctor Infierno paseó por entre las altas columnatas que sostenían el imperio subterráneo de la Isla de Bardos. Hacía tanto tiempo que había combatido en vano contra Koji Kabuto, que ya no recordaba unos momentos tan deliciosos y reposados como aquellos. Observó al joven encadenado firmemente contra el poste metálico, al igual que su compañera Sayaka. Los ropajes negros y recargados del anciano aumentaban la sensación de majestad que sentía. Se sentó en su trono. El mundo le pertenecía después de una intensa lucha en la que había estado a punto de consumir su vida. Pero finalmente había salido triunfante, aunque a un alto y duro precio. El Conde Broken estaba pasando revista a sus tropas, mientras la cabeza del ser iba y venía entre las apretadas filas de sus hombres cuyos casco enmascaraban sus facciones, gritando órdenes a voz en cuello, y como siempre fuera de sí. El sudor perlaba su frente debido al esfuerzo que le suponía gritar de aquella manera.

"También él ha envejecido" –se dijo el doctor Infierno mientras recogía un faldón de su túnica negra sobre el brazo derecho. Le gustaba hacer aquel gesto, era como una afirmación de su autoridad absoluta.

Entonces se fijó en los trabajos de reconstrucción que se estaban llevando a cabo en una isla cercana. La batalla contra el Santuario, irónicamente había costado menos vidas y esfuerzos que lo que le supuso combatir a Mazinger Z y a su astuto e imbatible piloto.

"Un solo jovenzuelo advenedizo me ha costado más sinsabores que toda esa tropa de idiotas de armadura" –dijo pensando en el nieto de su viejo y eterno rival, el profesor Kabuto. Una vez desmantelado Mazinger Z, y copiadas sus tecnologías más secretas, las estaba insertando en el nuevo ejército de bestias mecánicas que pensaba creer, una próxima generación de ingenios más fuertes y temibles que los anteriores.

Contempló el nuevo emplazamiento del Santuario. Le había impresionado la arquitectura del recinto y había decidido desmantelarlo de su emplazamiento original, para ubicarlo en la isla de Bardos, tal y como lo viera en el momento en que pisó su suelo por vez primera, tras un corto viaje, una vez que sus tropas habían derrotado al último caballero de oro. Atenea había desaparecido, pero no representaba ningún peligro por el momento. Sola, sin guerreros ni recursos para seguir sosteniendo la lucha se había esfumado del mapa.

"Que lástima" –se había lamentado Broken- "una joven tan hermosa, tan dulce y delicada" .Un diamante en bruto la había calificado el propio doctor Infierno. Broken la pretendía.

De hecho, el depravado conde había intentado satisfacer sus bajos instintos con Sayaka Yumi, pero el Doctor Infierno había cortado de raiz cualquier tentativa por parte de Broken, movido por un extraño sentido del honor hacia sus antiguos enemigos.

El doctor Infierno se irguió y dejando su sitial salió al exterior. Estaba pensando en trasladar a Koji Kabuto y a la joven Sayaka a unas dependencias más apropiadas. A fin de cuentas, habían perdido sus ganas de luchar. Ambos jóvenes ya no representaban ninguna amenaza. Sin sus robots no era más que un pequeño incordio. Les observó. Sintió cierta lástima por ellos y se sorprendió. El sintiendo lástima por débiles humanos.

Entonces tomó la decisión de perdonar la vida a ambos jóvenes, manteniéndolos cautivos para siempre en su imperio subterráneo y estrechamente vigilados.

-Mejor haría su excelencia en ejecutarlos –dijo la voz cascada y chillona del conde Broken. Su cuerpo fue al encuentro de la cabeza, que se alojó entre las manos enguantadas que la recogieron enseguida.

El doctor Infierno se giró lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo que no admitía réplica alguna. Broken dio un respingo y su cuerpo se postró ante su señor y la cabeza hizo un leve asentimiento:

-Su excelencia es demasiado bueno, con esos canalla.

-Cállate Broken –dijo el doctor Infierno mientras observaba como lentamente los antiguos palacios de Atenea y sus doce casas del Zodíaco se erguían colosales bajo la supervisión de sus mejores ingenieros dirigidos personalmente por él mismo. Las obras estaban muy avanzadas y pronto aquel enorme complejo sería inagurado como su residencia personal. Entornó los ojos vivaces y dijo:

- ¿ No sabes nada de lealtad y respeto ?

El militar le contempló intrigado, o mejor dicho, su cabeza paralizada en el aire, observó a su señor con asombro.

-Koji Kabuto ha sido un fuerte y valeroso enemigo, y por eso, le perdono la vida.

Se giró lentamente mientras su capa negra revoloteaba en torno al nervudo y fibroso cuerpo del anciano. Sus cabellos blancos expandidos en torno suyo le conferían una apariencia verdaderamente dantesca. Entonces entornó los ojos y dijo reflexivo:

-¿ Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota de Ashura ? Ya deberíamos tener noticias suyas. Espero que por su bien, haga las cosas correctamente por una vez.

Broken asintió. Con un poco de suerte, su eterno rival caería en desgracia con el doctor Infierno y él ocuparía su lugar como mano derecha de su señor.

27

Antonio había sido devuelto sano y salvo a la tranquilidad y relativa seguridad del Refugio. Aquel gesto hizo que Mark fuera felicitado efusivamente por Francisco, Conrad y Cordelia que empezó a estimarle de veras. Emilia que había venido a pasar una temporada con ellos, quedó impresionada por Mark con el que intentó coquetear, pero la furibunda mirada de la celosa Julieta le disuadió de intentarlo. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y mirándole con ojos entornados se pasó la mano por las puntas de sus cabellos recogidos hacia arriba y pensó un poco contrariada:

"Lástima, un muchacho tan guapo, pero no seré yo quien se lo dispute a Julieta".

Antonio recibió una reprimenda de su abuelo. El chico admitió que tenía toda la razón y aguantó estoícamente los reproches y la airada bronca que el anciano le soltó. En la comida que siguió para celebrar el retorno que Antonio había regresado indemne, todos brindaron a la salud de Mark, pero Curio se negó a hacerlo así como a estrecharle la mano.

-Curio –gritó Conrad- ven aquí inmediatamente. No seas descortés. Mark se ha ganado un lugar entre nosotros. Ya es uno de los nuestros.

-Para mí no –dijo airadamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a dar un paseo para serenarse. Mark intentó ir tras él, pero Francisco le retuvo asiendo su muñeca con la mano derecha:

-Déjale Mark, se le pasará –dijo Francisco cruzando con él una significativa mirada.

-Eso espero –dijo quedamente, aunque ya conocía la verdadera razón de la desazón que invadía su corazón.

Mark se fijó como a través de las deshilachadas maderas que cubrían las ventanas, entraba una luz difusa y mortecina.

28

Aunque dormían en habitaciones separadas, aquella noche el deseo de estar a su lado como fuera, hizo que Julieta abandonara sigilosamente la suya y avanzara a tientas por el pasillo. Tenía miedo de que la descubrieran, aunque sabían que no podían impedirle el estar con Mark. El profundo amor que sentía por él le impulsaba hacia él ineluctablemente, como el hierro a un imán. Su respiración era agitada y de repente se topó con Cordelia que se había levantado para tomar un vaso de agua. Julieta intentó justificarse, pero la muchacha le guiñó un ojo. La que había sido y seguía siendo como una hermana para ella se hizo a un lado y en un susurro le dijo:

-Anda ve con él, no se enterará nadie, te lo prometo.

Julieta la abrazó y continuó hacia la habitación de Mark que era la del fondo del pasillo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Aunque ya le había tenido entre sus brazos había sido muy apresurado y repentino, en aquel lecho de flores mientras los pétalos de las rosas y los iris entremezclados formando una cortina de colores mecida por la brisa ascendía hacia lo alto. Se detuvo ante la puerta posando la mano en el picaporte. Un ligero rubor que se fue haciendo más intenso le subió a las mejillas. Sonrió. Extrajo un pequeño espejuelo de entre los pliegues de su vestido para contemplarse. Se retocó un poco el cabello y se admiró satisfecha. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró lentamente. Avanzó en la penumbra hasta la cama de dosel cuya cabecera estaba apoyada contra la pared de ladrillos. Se acercó a Mark lentamente. El muchacho dormía plácidamente. Casi le daba pena despertarle. Entonces Mark dio un ligero resoplido y se giró poniéndose de costado. Julieta se descalzó y abriendo las sábanas se deslizó dentro de la cama apoyándose contra él. Le abrazó recostando la cabeza contra su espalda tibia y ancha. Entonces notó que algo húmedo y salado le empapaba la mejilla. Julieta se llevó la mano hacia donde había notado aquello extrañada. Era una lágrima. Mark estaba llorando y además musitaba algo con voz entrecortada, agitándose con fuerza.

-No, no, no, Julieta, no –dijo cabeceando sobre la cama.

Estaba soñando y en su ensoñación que no era tranquila ni agradable, la vio ante una mujer de larga túnica blanca cubierta de pies a cabeza. Julieta estaba en el aire frente a la misteriosa mujer, cuyos ojos eran completamente blancos excepto el iris que era de un profundo azul. El rostro de la misteriosa mujer era sereno pero algo hacía presagiar que de un momento a otro se desataría un hecho terrible e irremediable. Ambas levitaban frente a un árbol impresionante y majestuoso que ocupaba el interior de una inmensa bóveda abarcándola por entero. Sus frutos eran de oro y sus hojas pálidas y blancas, eran semejantes a las plumas de las alas de un pegasus. Entonces la mujer del hábito blanco, acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Julieta diciendo dulcemente:

-Oh hija mía que bella eres.

De la espalda de Julieta habían brotado unas alas membranosas y muy finas que desprendían un leve resplandor verdoso.

Entonces la mujer, que se hacía llamar la Cuidadora del inmenso árbol sufrió un cambio en su rostro, cuya mitad derecha adquirió aspecto vegetal.

En ese punto del sueño, todos los que trataban de llegar hasta Julieta eran rechazados por las raíces y las ramas del árbol, mientras una extraña marca en el pecho de Julieta brillaba levemente.

Mark se convulsionaba cada vez más, gritando y transpirando copiosamente. Entonces se despertó bañado en sudor, cuando descubrió que estaba en los brazos de su amada.

-Cálmate amor mío, cálmate –dijo Julieta apretándole contra su cuerpo –ya pasó, ya pasó. Estoy contigo. No llores más.

Le meció como a un niño, mientras permanecían sentados sobre la cama. Entonces Mark se desahogó llorando trémulamente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro derecho de la muchacha.

-Julieta, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo, jamás, no permitiré que ese ser, o lo que sea…te aparte de mí.

Julieta le besó apasionadamente. Aquello pareció calmar a Mark momentáneamente y le dijo:

-No me va a ocurrir nada y jamás me alejaré de ti.

Pero Mark no podía dejar de llorar. Aquella frase tan terrible: "que bella eres hija mía" preludio del sacrificio que había presenciado le estremecía, haciendo que un frío inmenso le invadiera, pero también le infundió un valor y una determinación que le impulsó a crispar los puños, jurando que no abandonaría a Julieta a su suerte, la cual lo percibió en sus ojos de azabache. Pero pronto calló en la más repentina y negra desesperación.

Y realmente era muy bella, casi más que Candy. Se preguntó como podía haber estado tan ciego. Cómo no había descubierto antes que su único y verdadero amor era ella y no Candy. Julieta no sabía que hacer para calmarle. Cada vez estaba peor y parecía que se fuera a deshacer entre sus brazos. Entonces deslizó los tirantes de su vestido y lentamente fue despojándose de sus ropas. Cuando quedó desnuda delante de él, Mark pareció tranquilizarse enmudeciendo de repente y alargando una mano para acariciar sus mejillas.

-Eres tan hermosa –dijo Mark lentamente.

Entonces Julieta sonrió y recostándose sobre él le besó en los labios y respondió:

-No tanto como tú, mi Mark.

Mark la envolvió entre sus brazos y ella le ayudó a desprenderse de la ropa. Se amaron por segunda vez. Mark recordó a Candy y los remordimientos le torturaron como hierros candentes, pero no podía sacudirse la imagen de Julieta ni de su cabeza ni de su corazón.

Cuando terminaron, Mark se durmió nuevamente entre sus brazos. Esta vez sus sueños eran plácidos y tranquilos, aunque habló lentamente. Aun conservaba aquella costumbre de pronunciar frases en sueños:

-Perdóname Candy, perdóname, pero….debo proteger a Julieta. Tú….y nuestros hijos tienen un futuro y una familia que os ama, pero si yo…..dejo a Julieta, su vida se extinguirá y jamás permitiré algo así.

Julieta acariciaba sus cabellos retirando el sudor que los apelmazaba, cuando de repente Mark volvió a hablar y dijo:

-Escalus, no permitiré que me quites a Julieta. Si no me queda alternativa, cortaré tus raíces.

Julieta dio un respingo y tembló levemente. No le había contado a nadie sus visiones acerca del árbol y la misteriosa mujer del hábito blanco, con dos pequeñas alas coronando su cabeza. Y jamás antes había confesado a nadie aquel nombre y menos la identidad de aquel ser.

-Escalus…la diosa no será tuya, mi Julieta no será sacrificada –dijo Mark como en trance para volver a quedarse completamente dormido entre los brazos de su amada Julieta.

29

Sobre Lakewood se había desatado una tormenta muy fuerte. Era una noche borrascosa y muy fría. Los relámpagos rasgaban la oscuridad y el ululante viento azotaba con furia los árboles haciendo que sus ramas repicasen contra los cristales de las ventanas del dormitorio de Candy. La muchacha, que continuaba sin asumir la partida de Mark, estaba soñando.

-Mark, Mark –afirmaba entre jadeos y convulsiones.

Por extraño que pareciera ni Marianne ni Rand se habían despertado. Dormían profundamente, pero ella tiritaba mientras sus coletas rubias se habían deshecho y su largo pelo remansaba sobre la almohada. Entonces extendió una mano con los dedos arqueados como garfios y manoteó en la penumbra. Escuchó las palabras de Mark, suplicándole perdón desde el otro lado del tiempo o de donde quisiera que estuviera. Le vio en compañía de otra muchacha a la que abrazaba tiernamente y a la que había dedicado ardientes palabras de amor. Los ojos verdes de Candy derramaron algunas lágrimas. Entonces Candy arqueó el cuerpo hacia abajo sobre el colchón, apoyándose sobre los omóplatos y las plantas de los pies. Vio el destino que le aguardaba a Julieta y suplicó llorosa por la vida de la muchacha:

-No, no, no, Mark sálvala, sálvala, por favor.

Entonces sonrió y dijo con voz apagada mientras aferraba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que desgarró la tela inadvertidamente para quedarse repentinamente tranquila y en calma. Una sensación de paz envolvía su cuerpo, que parecía sumido en una completa y total quietud. Entonces abrió los bellos ojos verdes y musitó mirando al techo, mientras los últimos coletazos de la tempestad se agitaban sobre los jardines de Lakewood que se disipaba, como la pesadilla que había tenido.

-Sálvala Mark, sálvala, tienes mi permiso y mi perdón.

Luego comprendiendo plenamente, lo que aquello significaba dijo ya despierta:

-Aunque ello suponga que te pierda para siempre.

Se sentó sobre la cama y alisando los volantes que jalonaban las mangas de su camisón dijo:

-Ve con ella y sálvala. Salva a tu verdadero amor.

Luego hundió la cabeza entre las manos y resignada a perderle, lloró amargamente.

Hacía varios días que Haltoran y yo habíamos partido. Aunque pronto sabríamos que sería en vano.

30

Contemplé a Haltoran con un atisbo de duda en mi mirada. No me hacía ninguna gracia meterme dentro de Haltoran con destino desconocido y puede que nada seguro. Mi amigo que había dado ya la enésima patada al diseño del robot con aquella modificación no autorizada, aunque ya daba lo mismo, me invitó a alojarme en el interior del cuerpo del robot que había sido agrandado mediante servos y giróscopos que hizo que el robot pasara de los dos metros a los cuatro de altura. Cuando me tumbé sobre el semicírculo cilíndrico que Haltoran había practicado en el interior de Mermadon, él hizo lo mismo imitándome. Por lo menos había añadido una tapicería suave que haría más cómodo el que pronto se reveleraría como un insoportable y durísimo viaje.

-Esto es una locura –musité- Neo Verona- ¿ y no te habrá querido decir otra cosa diferente- dije irguiendo la cabeza para mirar a Haltoran que estaba delante mío. Visto desde arriba Mermadon se había convertido en una especie de tubo enorme y circular dividido en dos compartimientos estancos, donde cada uno de los dos, íbamos tumbados sobre el tapizado. Haltoran no respondió y apretando un botón la tapa blindada de nuestra improvisada nave, , más bien cárcel, pensé yo se iba abatiendo sobre nosotros. Afortunadamente no reinó una oscuridad absoluta, porque Haltoran había instalado lámparas alógenas que proporcionaban una iluminación más que decente. Aparté la cabeza y me tumbé en mi improvisada litera antes de que la puerta abatible me pillara el cuello sin recibir respuesta.

-Neo Verona –declaró Haltoran casi en un susurro- allá vamos.

Manipuló unos controles y de la espalda de Mermadón, que tenía un aspecto muy diferente con sus cuatro metros de altura emergieron dos propulsores de combustible líquido. Apretó otro botón y las toberas escupieron un chorro de fuego que nos elevó del suelo a una velocidad increíble y fantástica. Mermadón ahora convertido en improvisada máquina del tiempo, se elevó como un cohete trepando velozmente, para perderse en las capas más altas de la atmósfera. Muy pronto empezó a hacer calor debido a la fricción del metal contra el aire debido a la velocidad alcanzada. Haltoran le había desconectado sus funciones cognitivas porque de lo contrario se habría vuelto loco al descubrir que estaba viajando por el tiempo. Cuando llegásemos a Neo Verona, volvería a restablecerlas, porque de lo contrario, su cerebro terminaría por freírse.

"Si es que llegamos" –pensé yo, completamente inmóvil por el miedo que sentía y con una sensación de terror indefinible que paralizaba mis extremidades.

"Ahora entiendo lo que debieron sentir y sufrir los cuatro fantásticos en algo parecido a esto".

Aunque no era una buena comparativa, porque aquello no había ocurrido nunca, pero lo que estábamos a punto de experimentar nosotros, se me antojó que sí.

Mermadon, pese a su elevado peso, alcanzó muy pronto la estratosfera, donde el iridium con el que estaba fabricado, emitió algunas pequeñas cantidades que se mezclaron con el aire. Evidentemente, no tenía sistema circulatorio ni el iridium corría libremente por sus canalizaciones interiores, pero la elevada velocidad desprendió algunas partículas de sus superficies metálicas suficientes para iniciar la ignición que nos permitió saltar en el tiempo. Entonces un sonido metálico como si algo estuviese golpeando el blindaje exterior de Mermadón, me sobrecogió.

-No temas muchacho –dijo Haltoran con una sonrisa- está todo previsto Se trata de un fenómeno normal en estos procesos.

-Esto es una locura –dije encasquetándome el sombrero como si aquello pudiera evitar los tremendos bandazos que Mermadón sufría o protegerme de las vibraciones que sacudían a todo el robot con nosotros dentro, como si de una montaña rusa se tratara.

Entonces se escuchó un fragor tremendo que hizo que mis dientes castañetearan y mi cuerpo como si fuera de trapo, saltase arriba y abajo, a pesar de la estrechez del cubículo donde estaba alojado y en el que me había encerrado dejándome engatusar por Haltoran.

-Si salimos de esta te…

Pero no pude concluir la frase. Mermadón experimentó una sacudida muy repentina y tan súbita que mi estómago se encogió. Entonces, casi sin sentirlo, sin enterarnos, prácticamente se hizo el silencio más absoluto y la oscuridad le siguió. Y luego nada.

31

-Mierda, mi cabeza –dije desabridamente mientras me frotaba las sienes y la nuca. Mi sombrero, como siempre se había chafado. Cuando no Clean, o Mina, la perra del viejo Mac Gregor, era yo el que me lo cargaba de repente, sin más. Entonces oí como Haltoran empujaba con fuerza la puerta de acero de su compartimiento con los pies y consiguió abrirla con un chirrido desagradable, como si hubiera estado sellada durante miles de años. Entonces salió al exterior. La luz le golpeó en los ojos cegándole momentáneamente, pero en seguida se repuso. Rodeó a Mermadón y enseguida pugnó por liberarme. Noté como trasteaba desde el interior, pero no había nada que hacer. La puerta se había atascado.

-No hay manera –dijo Haltoran jadeante y buscando algo para hacer palanca. Probó con una rama que encontró tirada junto a Mermadón, pero lo único que consiguió fue quebrarla sin hacer mella en la puerta. Finalmente, entre él tirando por fuera y yo propinando patadas desde dentro conseguí liberarme y salir. Cuando miramos en derredor estábamos en un paraje cubierto de árboles y de hierba en el que se mecían unas extrañas flores. Al fondo había una gruta, con lo que parecían los restos de un improvisado campamento. Entonces jalé de la manga de la camisa de Haltoran pero no me hizo caso. Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, contemplando una ciudad enorme que se alzaba sobre la falda de una colosal montaña, que terminaba en un pico coronado por nieves, seguramente eternas. En la parte más elevada de la urbe, destacaba lo que parecía un castillo o palacio amurallado y fuertemente fortificado.

-Por las barbas de…-dijo Haltoran asombrado. Creo que lo hemos logrado.

Me restregué los ojos. Lamenté no tener una cámara digital para inmortalizar el momento y poder llevarnos algún recuerdo para mostrárselo a Candy y al resto. En ese momento, me pareció percibir un caballo volador, pero no dije nada, porque seguramente el cansancio y la tensión del viaje, unido a que mis gafas se habían desprendido de mi nariz me habían hecho ver cosas raras que no eran reales. Me las coloqué otra vez en su sitio y me puse una mano sobre la frente a modo de visera para apreciar mejor la gigantesca ciudad, que se alzaba orgullosa y etérea, y parecía hecha en mármol y piedra como materiales predominantes en su construcción.

En ese momento, cuando nos disponíamos a extraer nuestra impedimenta de Mermadón nos rodearon tres personas. Un hombre de elevada estatura, un joven de facciones delicadas y una atractiva mujer de rasgos duros y decididos. Haltoran se echó la mano instintivamente hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta para extraer su arma, pero el gigante desenfundó antes un enorme y extraño pistolón y dijo apuntándonos:

-Eh, eh, eh, eh, yo no haría eso amigo.

-Vamos, vamos –dije yo conciliador- me temo que estáis en la misma situación que nosotros –dije sin dificultad para entender el inglés que hablaban, un poco extraño, pero inteligible a fin de cuentas, que era lo que contaba.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ? –preguntó la atractiva mujer que hizo descender levemente su arma.

- Lo que mi amigo quiere significar, y sugiere es que presiente que tampoco pertenecéis a este mundo, época o dimensión o lo que sea –dijo Haltoran levantando las manos porque el hombre aun continuaba apuntándole- así que, por favor, bajad esas armas, antes de que alguien se haga daño. Insisto en que no somos vuestros enemigos, aunque no estemos en el mismo bando, por ahora.

-¿ Cómo habéis venido hasta aquí ? –preguntó el joven de facciones finas.

-Si nos lo permitís, os lo demostraré –dijo Haltoran mirando hacia el robot que parecía una especie de cigarro puro alargado y en el que no se adivinaba en modo alguno, la clásica silueta de Mermadón. Luke miró a Cinthia que asintió, otorgándole su aprobación. En ausencia de Rand Oberón, ella asumía el mando allí. Entonces Haltoran pulsó un botón y lo que parecía una especie de torre alargada o una extraña cápsula, se fue encogiendo gradualmente. Finalmente a aquella forma tan rara le nacieron piernas, que lo pusieron de pie, brazos y una pequeña cabeza en la que brillaban dos puntos rojos bajo un cristal brindado. Entonces Haltoran le devolvió a Mermadón sus funciones cognitivas y habló con voz meliflua.

-Oh, señor Hasdeneis, parece que ya hemos llegado.

Entonces miré el largo y profundo surco, que Mermadon había abierto en el suelo, al deslizarse por el mismo, hasta que nos detuvimos por completo, chocando contra una pared de roca, provocando durante el aterrizaje forzoso, una serie de sacudidas y vaivenes bruscos, que debieron, ser lo que nos habían hecho perder la conciencia. Entonces el gigante esbozó una sonrisa de camaradería y estrechó la mano de Haltoran con fuerza y la mía después. Para alivio de todos, sus compañeros enfundaron al instante sus armas.

32

El doctor Infierno descendió por intrincadas y retorcidas galerías de sinuoso trazado, que sólo conocía él hasta las profundidades de su imperio subterráneo. A medida que bajaba más y más niveles, la temperatura iba haciéndose gradualmente cada vez más baja. Empezaba a notarse un intenso frío y el malévolo pero brillante científico no se detuvo ni se desanimó. Se envolvió en los pliegues de su capa para procurarse calor y caminó ágilmente por el resbaladizo y quebradizo suelo de roca. Por dos veces estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer rodando a los abismos que se abrían ante él, y de los que no se podía ver el fondo. El doctor Infierno hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo con su voz cavernosa y fría:

-Sería francamente cómico que después de haber conquistado el mundo, un traspiés consiguiera lo que Koji Kabuto no fue capaz.

Pisó con tiento y avanzó con mayor cuidado. Llevaba un fanal que rompía la oscuridad de los pasadizos realizados por una mano no humana, en un tiempo pretérito, anterior a la era del hombre. Finalmente, las galerías se fueron ensanchando hasta desembocar en un gigantesco abismo, orlado por una angosto escalera de piedra tallada sobre la roca viva que descendía hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Deslizó sus manos por las rocas pegándose a la pared del cañón que caía cortado a pico y del que emergía un viento frío y fuerte que barría la pared de piedra caliza del cañón. Caminó poniendo un pie delante del otro hasta que finalmente, logró con mucho esfuerzo y jadeante, llegar hasta una cueva cuya entrada se abría unos cuantos metros por debajo de él, en la roca. Pero la cueva, al igual que el resto de las antiquísimas galerías, por las que había cruzado hacía ya tiempo, era artificial. De hecho, la entrada a la gruta era realmente, la boca de la efigie de un saurio prehistórico que había sido esculpido con gran detalle sobre la pared. El doctor Infierno se deslizó rápidamente por la entrada y miró hacia abajo. La escalera continuaba bajando, adentrándose cada vez más en las profundidades de la Tierra, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de ir más allá, al menos por ahora, y frunció el ceño contemplando como los peldaños seguían internándose en la oscuridad, sin solución de continuidad. Caminó por un pasadizo con más bajorrelieves, representando escenas de batallas y hechos ya olvidados, en una escritura que solo él podía descifrar, y sus pisadas resonaron en el silencio de los vetustos pasillos de piedra. Cruzó el suelo pavimentado de adoquines hasta llegar a un templo que se erguía en mitad de una sala subterránea inmensa, y adosado contra una pared. Tenía cúpulas bulbosas y en la entrada las estatuas de dos guerreros de Mikenes montaban guardia, aunque habían sido añadidos tardíamente al conjunto arquitectónico. Llegó al zaguán del templo y tras cruzar un frontispicio sostenidos por capiteles jónicos, entró a una estancia circular abovedada, de lo que parecía o semejaba haber sido una especie de capilla o lugar de culto. Los bancos de piedra dispuestos en ordenadas hileras cubrían toda la superficie de la nave. El suelo estaba formado por losas de granito que tenían una leve rugosidad al tacto y en la bóveda que se erguía sobre su cabeza, había unos frescos representando el firmamento y la figura de un gran y colosal árbol de hojas blancas y bulbosas raíces. En el centro de la capilla, sobre un pedestal de alabastro, la efigie de una diosa alada, le contemplaba con sus ojos fríos, tallados primorosamente en la piedra. Representaba a una muchacha de largos cabellos y envuelta en etéreos y sedosos ropajes de encaje, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que el doctor Infierno había sacado, al observar aquella escultura por vez primera. Se quedó sin palabras, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar. Porque realmente, el objeto de su visita a aquel lugar olvidado e inaccesible prácticamente por oculto y escondido a los ojos del hombre no era la estatua de la diosa, cuyos brazos estaban extendidos hacia delante en actitud suplicante y sus alas desplegadas y de gran envergadura, que emergían de su espalda eran membranosas y estaban recorridas por venas bulbosas más semejantes, a las de un insecto que al plumaje de un ave. Se dirigió hacia un muro esculpido situado a la derecha de lo que parecía un viejo altar con candelabros y cálices oxidados y herrumbrosos, y cuando estuvo junto a la pared, sonrió satisfecho. Pasó los dedos finos y enguantados por unos relieves policromados, que emergían del muro con asombroso detalle y realismo.

La diosa cuya estatua había observado en mitad de la estancia, hacía tan solo unos momentos, estaba representada con trazos tan soberbios y realistas, que no pudo por menos que admirar al anónimo artista que había tallado con sus manos, aquella maravilla. Las figuras representadas parecían querer moverse y las expresiones tan logradas como fieles, expresaban claramente los sentimientos de cada uno de aquellos personajes. Y en frente a la diosa, encarándose hacia ella, estaba un árbol descomunal, de largas ramas cuyas hojas blancas se agitaban, como si más que el follaje del robusto y gran árbol fueran el plumaje de un ave ciclópea y enorme y que era el mismo que había descubierto representado en los frescos de la bóveda.

Y entre ambos, había una figura envuelta en un hábito blanco, y de cabellos albinos, adornados por abalorios recargados, cuyos pies lo mismo que los de la muchacha, no se posaban en el suelo, si no que flotaba mansamente en el aire, tal y como mostraba el antiquísimo bajorrelieve. Un par de pequeñas alas nacían de la cabeza de la mujer de los hábitos blancos, que iba cubierta por una capucha. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, engarzados en un rostro pálido como la cera y en su frente había un símbolo enigmático creado a base de círculos concéntricos.

La diosa o muchacha contemplaba con horror el árbol cuyas raíces se removían inquietas, como si la llamaran o intentaran atraerla hacia él formando una intrincada maraña de flagelos verdes erizados de espinas.

La mujer del hábito invitaba con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre a la joven diosa a avanzar hacia el árbol, como si pretendiera que se fundiera con él, mientras con sus manos que sobresalían de las amplias mangas de su túnica, le señalaban el camino ineludible a seguir.. El científico extendió su mano, alumbrando con la luz del fanal unos textos que figuraban bajo cada uno de los componentes de la panorámica representada en el bajorrelieve, y repasó con la yema de su dedo índice los nombres que en caracteres anteriores a los micénicos, figuraban bajo los integrantes de aquella escena, que como los actores de un drama iban a dirigirse hacia un inevitable y fatal desenlace, protagonizando un abrupto final.

-Juliet -dijo el doctor Infierno en voz queda, como si temiera turbar la impresionante tranquilidad de aquel lugar antaño sagrado, o pueda que aun continuara siéndolo.

-Ophelia -añadió continuando hacia la siguiente figura.

Y por último detuvo el movimiento progresivo de su mano ante el último nombre situado bajo las sinuosas y restallantes ramas del árbol.

-Escalus -dijo con voz gutural y con cierta solemnidad, contemplando el haz de rayos que emergía del tronco nudoso y de sus raíces que parecían hundirse profundamente en los abismos de la Tierra.

33

Shun contempló la desolación que se extendía a sus pies. Las ruinas de construcciones que habían resistido el embite del tiempo y las más devastadoras y atroces guerras habían finalmente sucumbido a otra que las superaba en dolor y devastación. Suspiró levemente. Las columnas y capiteles de los antiguos edificios estaban repartidos por doquier en un caos y un desorden difícil de describir. Era como si una enorme mano, hubiera pulverizado el lugar, arrancando las columnas que sostenían a cada palacio, para que se vinieran abajo y hubiera completado su labor a conciencia pisoteando con saña los restos de los edificios. Las Casas de los doce símbolos no existían. Se habían hundido por efecto de las explosiones y alguna de ellas se había convertido en la última morada de los pocos integrantes que aun permanecían con vida, de la ya de por si diezmada orden de Oro. Sobre el cielo plomizo de una noche en la que no brillaban ni la luna, ni las estrellas ondeaban banderas negras, ominosas y desconocidas, donde el rostro esquemático e idealizado de un hombre de largas barbas blancas y ojos inyectados en sangre, bajo unas pobladas cejas sonreía satisfecho. Por todas partes se habían erigido tridentes y grandes máquinas robóticas, estaban demoliendo lo poco que aun quedaba en pie, o trasladando los templos y construcciones aun intactas desmontándolos pieza a pieza, para cargarlos en naves aéreas, que las transportarían a otro destino desconocido, con la clara intención de reconstruirlos allá donde quien había cometido tamaño sacrilegio, tenía pensado erigirlos nuevamente, quien sabía con que intenciones, como no fuera satisfacer una enorme megalomanía y un afán de ser recordado por las atrocidades y masacres cometidas. El mundo había quedado reducido a escombros. Las principales ciudades y capitales del planeta ya no existían si no más que como un mar de ruinas interminable y en el que yacían cientos de millones de seres humanos. Los pocos sobrevivientes, que como él, habían logrado salvarse eran esclavizados o bien, se les dejaba libres, sabiendo que no constituían ninguno amenaza digna de mención para el nuevo monarca absoluto del mundo.

Shun observó su armadura ajada y destrozada. Grandes abolladuras y hendiduras surcaban el metal resquebrajado que se le iba desprendiendo por momentos. La tiara que ceñia sus sienes tenía los adornos puntiagudos arrancados y las cadenas de su armadura pendían de sus manos, sin vida, convertidas en un mero trozo de metal inerte, lo mismo que su armadura, que junto con las cadenas de Andrómeda habían muerto y sin Atenea, los deseos de luchar y pelear también. Su cosmos se había esfumado, lo mismo que el del resto de sus amigos y compañeros. Se preguntó donde estaría Seiya y los otros.

"Seguramente han perdido la vida" -se dijo sin fuerzas ni para llorar. Reclinó su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y de sangre en los restos de una columna y al hacerlo, la hombrera derecha de su armadura, que se mantenía milagrosamente intacta, a diferencia del lastimoso estado de las demás piezas de su armadura, se desprendió contra el suelo erizado de escombros y de cráteres con un ruido sordo, deshaciéndose en cuanto tocó la tierra.

Shun se despojó del único resto de la hombrera izquierda que aun conservaba y lo arrojó con desdén, con el mismo resultado que su compañera.

Se puso en pie y caminó cojeando y quejándose levemente por una herida que le molestaba en el hombro derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda, que le dificultaba la marcha, porque le dolía al andar. Sus cabellos verdes se agitaron por un viento frío y húmedo proveniente de un anfiteatro. Sonrió levemente, al recordar como Seiya le había mostrado con orgullo el lugar donde venció a Cassios y ganó el derecho a portar la armadura de Pegaso. Miró hacia el firmamento y entonces sus ojos encontraron las lágrimas que le habían faltado antes para llorar por tanto sufrimiento y desolación.

-Ya no existen -dijo buscando en el firmamento la constelación de Andrómeda, mientras vertía regueros de lágrimas de sus ojos también verdes- y tampoco halló ni rastro, aparte de la suya, ni de la Pegaso, ni de la del Cisne. Ni siquiera la del Fénix su hermano, estaba presente. No había ni una sola estrella en el cielo nocturno.

Las máquinas continuaban demoliendo el Santuario, mientras robots centinelas de varios metros de altura, montaban guardia atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso que pudieran detectar.

-No queda nada -musitó levemente de nuevo- ni siquiera sabemos donde está Atenea.

Entonces escuchó un leve sonido como de piedras deslizándose por una ladera, como si de un alud se tratase. Los robots centinelas no repararon en él, o la inteligencia que los dirigía no le consideró un potencial peligro como para decretar su eliminación. Avanzó hacia donde había percibido el movimiento de los pedruscos y una mano emergió de entre las rocas, como una siniestra flor, con los dedos extendidos como garfios. Se sobresaltó, pero reponiéndose, empezó a desenterrar al infortunado con las manos desnudas y lastimándose los dedos, hasta que una maraña de pelo castaño, alborotada y revuelta emergió ante sus ojos. Siguió excavando y los ojos verdes de Seiya aparecieron ante él, mirándole con gesto agotado y exánime.

-Seiya -dijo Shun lanzando una exclamación de horror.

Redobló sus esfuerzos y con la ayuda de su amigo, consiguió sacarlo al exterior. Al igual que él, presentaba un estado tan patético y lamentable que se hacía difícil reconocer en cada uno de aquellos agotados y rotos muchachos, a parte de los integrantes de la temible y poderosa guardia de bronce de la diosa Atenea que ya no existía.

Seiya boqueó inquieto al sentir como el aire llegaba a sus fatigados pulmones. Al igual que el caballero de Andrómeda, lo poco que quedaba de su armadura de Pegaso se desgajaba en pequeños pedazos metálicos, que se convertían en polvo, tan pronto como eran tocados o caían al suelo pedregoso y árido de lo que había sido el Santuario.

-Todo ha sido destruído -dijo Seiya con voz cansada- ya no hay motivos por lo que luchar. Todo se ha perdido.

Al igual que su amigo Shun, el cosmos de Seiya se había extinguido. Quizás la razón estuviera principalmente en la desaparición de las constelaciones guardianas.

34

Seiya contempló como algunos pilares se venían estrepitosamente abajo como consecuencia de una ráfaga de energía fotónica. Poco después, allí donde se había levantado un imponente templo ya solo quedaba un cráter tan hondo y profundo que parecía que llegaría hasta el mismo centro de la Tierra. Entonces depositó la cabeza entre las manos y lloró amargamente, preguntándose como podían esas máquinas no tripuladas haberles derrotado tan fácilmente. Shun intentó consolarle, pero el joven rechazó su mano con un gesto displicente.

-Es inútil Shun, no puedo hallar remedio a este dolor, por mucho que te esfuerces, pero tampoco me quedan ya lágrimas.

Entonces recordó de que forma habían sido derrotados. Todo empezó hacía una semana, cuando un robot del tamaño de un edificio de varias plantas aterrizó en el Santuario con estrépito y haciendo un ruido tremendo, levantando una tremenda polvareda tan pronto como descendió sobre la agreste tierra en que se alzaba el Santuario. Hyoga que había retornado ya de la extraña misión encomendada por Atenea, que no tenía más objeto que hacer resurgir la sirge de su prolongado sueño, señaló al extraño objeto que se había posado al pie de la Acrópolis. Entonces Milo salió a su encuentro y los dos caballeros de oro, que se habían enfrentado antaño no hacía tanto tiempo comentaron nerviosos entre sí, la llegada de la amenazante y extraña máquina, que tenía forma de toro con un prominente cuerno en su frente.

-¿ Qué es eso ? –pregunto Hyoga forzando la vista y poniendo una mano en la frente a modo de visera, para que el intenso sol no le deslumbrara.

-Esto no me gusta Hyoga, -dijo Milo- esa cosa va a atacarnos de un momento a otro.

En cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, en la cabeza de la máquina, se abrió una compuerta de la que emergió un misterioso personaje, envuelto en una larga túnica, de dos colores siendo la mitad izquierda más oscura que la de la derecha, y con un rostro tan demencial, que Hyoga gritó despavorido:

-¿ Qué, qué es ese ser ?

Milo se estremeció. El rostro del ser estaba formado por dos mitades masculina y femenina, superpuestas. Una capucha con un mechón de pelo negro en forma triangular cubría la espantosa faz. El ser habló con dos voces diferentes de hombre y mujer entremezcladas, mientras alzaba los brazos, y sosteniendo en la mano izquierda un tridente:

-Escúchenme débiles humanos, he venido a tomar posesión de este recinto en nombre de mi señor el Doctor Infierno. Resistan y serán aniquilados.

-Hyoga recordó entonces la mención que había realizado Saori de un hombre con un poder descomunal que alzaría un ejército mecánico para ahogar al mundo en sangre y aquella criatura, debía ser su mano derecha. Miró a Milo y los dos jóvenes, que habían peleado como enemigos, durante la guerra de las doce casas, ahora amigos y aliados, asintieron brevemente. Tratar de razonar con aquel hombre, o lo que fuera, sería inútil, sirviendo a quien servía.

Entonces Hyoga desató su cosmos e invocó la ejecución de la aurora, arrojándola contra el monstruo mecánico. Un huracán de hielo que convirtió todo a su paso en un témpano de hielo golpeó al robot enemigo con fuerza, y el enviado del doctor Infierno tuvo que refugiarse detrás de la cúpula transparente de la que había emergido. Entonces su expresión se contrajo de ira y gritó con un tono que heló la sangre de Milo:

-¿ Cómo os atrevéis a atacarme, imbéciles ? a mí al gran Barón Ashura.

Entonces extendió su mano izquierda sosteniendo el tridente y gritó:

-Tauros F-5, arrasa este lugar, muéstrales el poder del Imperio Negro.

Los dos caballeros se lanzaron al combate al unísono.

-¡Polvo de diamantes!.

-¡Agujón escarlata!

Y después de aquellas voces, nada. El monstruo fue derribado una vez, pero volvió a levantarse. Al cabo de un corto combate, Hyoga y Milo yacían por el suelo agonizantes. Sus armaduras doradas se habían volatilizado. Hyoga con un hilo de vida contempló como el monstruo en forma de toro embestía con su gran cuerno cónico, llevándose por delante la casa de Tauro.

-Qué cruel ironía –se dijo vomitando sangre antes de expirar.

Milo ya había perdido la vida. Yacía grotescamente boca abajo con la armadura reventada y de la que solo conservaba algunos fragmentos del peto, el yelmo y de la pernera derecha. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron:

"Derrotados por una máquina. Hemos resistido a enemigos varias veces más fuertes que nosotros y nuestros cosmos se han expandido, hasta el infinito, pero ahora se han apagado antes de encenderse siquiera" –pensó incrédulo.

Otros caballeros acudieron al clamor de la batalla, pero aquello pronto degeneró en una carnicería sangrienta. Cuando los últimos caballeros de oro sucumbieron, Mu de Yamiel fue consumido por una andanada de cohetes de energía fotónica mientras defendía la casa de Virgo. Murió valientemente, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas abiertas intentando levantar una pared de cristal ante la furia mecánica, que acabó destrozándola y pisoteando a Mu entre sus grandes patas. El robot cuadrúpedo continuó su imparable marcha hacia la siguiente casa mientras el barón Ashura reía histéricamente en su cúpula transparente, desde la que parecía dirigir al pavoroso robot.

Muy pronto acudieron los caballeros de bronce, porque los de plata estaban perdiendo terreno, pero la última línea de defensa del Santuario cedió ante los embistes de la bestia mecánica. Yaboo, el caballero de la hidra y el del lobo quedaron gravemente heridos, pero conservaron la vida, lo mismo que Seiya que le había lanzado sus meteoros, pero a parte de una abolladura en la indestructible envoltura de japonium, más conocido como aleación Z, los motores atómicos de Tauros F-5 continuaron impulsándole hacia delante, siguiendo las órdenes del triunfante barón Ashura. Seiya fue barrido por un haz de luz fotónica que ardía en los ojos de la criatura mecánica, que al mismo tiempo de alcanzar a Seiya, derruyó el gran reloj que visible desde cualquier rincón del Santuario, anunciaba mediante la extinción de una llama que ardía levemente, el paso de una hora, en un ciclo de doce, tantas horas como signos del Zodíaco existen. Los cascotes y restos del pétreo reloj, sepultaron a Seiya, enterrándolo bajo una montaña de escombros cuando se vino abajo. Y allí sería donde horas más tarde, lo encontraría Shun, que intentó agujearle con sus cadenas o por lo menos procurar hacerle caer enredando los eslabones entre las patas delanteras del monstruo, para darle una oportunidad de contraatacar a sus compañeros, pero sin resultado alguno. El robot partió en dos la cadena como quien corta un hilo de seda sin apenas esfuerzo. Shun también logró sobrevivir, pero muy magullado y literalmente sin fuerzas.

Seiya recordó como desde dentro de su prisión de tierra y piedras, intentó hacer explotar su cosmos, pero comprobó muy asustado, que no le respondía. Ni siquiera sentía a su constelación guardiana, y por no sentir, hasta la luminosa y radiante aura de la diosa Atenea, se había consumido literalmente.

35

El doctor Infierno ya contaba con que una vez vencida la resistencia de Mazinger Z, el mundo no se quedaría cruzado pasivamente de brazos, esperando a que su nuevo señor, lo fuera reclamando a medida que extendía su poder y su bandera por todos los países de la Tierra, y que su conquista no estaría del todo completo, hasta que extinguiera ahogando en sangre, esas últimas voces de libertad, en un océano de despotismo. Pero nunca concibió que hombres recubiertos por armaduras y que utilizaban una especie de energía que podían moldear según sus deseos, casi a su antojo, sirviéndose de un estado alterado llamado cosmos, proveniente de las estrellas, que increíblemente proyectaban a través de sus manos, empleando posiblemente la armadura como canalizador de ese poder, plantaran cara a sus bestias mecánicas. Entonces supo de la existencia de los caballeros del Zodíaco. Los primeros intentos de invasión de Grecia y por ende del Santuario fueron rechazados. Los grandes robots caían fundidos y heridos de gravedad una vez que la energía que aquellos hombres, normalmente muy jóvenes, aunque también había mujeres que combatían disimulando sus rasgos con una máscara y ocultando su identidad, segaba brazos, piernas y fundían el metal de las máquinas luchadoras por efecto de las elevadas temperaturas que aquellos guerreros acumulaban en sus ataques. Pero las victorias se terminaron y lenta pero inevitablemente, la guerra se decantó a favor del Imperio Negro. Tan pronto como la energía fotónica estuvo disponible junto con la aleación Z, los santos de Atenea dejaron de recibir su poder de las estrellas. La aleación Z de los nuevos robots del doctor Infierno, bloqueaba con un leve emisión de radiación las conducciones invisibles que enviaban la energía de las constelaciones al cosmos de los caballeros, permitiéndoles aquellas sorprendentes hazañas de lucha, pero en cuanto el brillante doctor Infierno, descubrió el secreto de los caballeros, los redujo a meros mortales portando una llamativa armadura que además les impedía luchar, por el peso extra y muerto en que se habían convertido. Las armaduras, lejos de ser sus aliadas, se tornaron en sus peores enemigos y por ende, al no recibir su sustento de las estrellas, es decir la energía que les servía de alimento, sus vidas fueron apagándose hasta convertirse en meros restos de una aleación inservible adoptando un color oscuro y que empezó a deshacerse de lo quebradizas y frágiles que se tornaron, aun apenas sin combatir. Cuando el último caballero sucumbió y las máscaras de hierro y los soldados del conde Broken, invadieron lo que quedaba del Santuario ocupándolo totalmente, el doctor Infierno visitó los aposentos de Saori, a la que no halló por ningún sitio. Su cuerpo no había podido ser localizado. Fue entonces, cuando en medio de su decepción por no haber podido capturar a una enemiga que podría causarle problemas en el futuro, realizó un hallazgo sensacional, cuando tuvo conocimiento de una vieja leyenda que hablaba de un gigantesco árbol que con sus raíces sostenía el mundo y permitía que la vida floreciese, pero los viejos escritos en pergaminos que había encontrado en las dependencias privadas de Saori no revelaban mucho al respecto, pero una cosa parecía clara y se desprendía de los antiquísimos pergaminos y unas tablillas de piedra labradas con caracteres que no eran ni griegos ni micénicos, por lo poco que había podido descifrar, que no refería a la Tierra. El doctor Infierno se obsesionó sobremanera que pudiera existir una energía más poderosa que la foto atómica y dedicó grandes esfuerzos en localizar el lugar o planeta donde, de ser cierta la leyenda, podría ser hallado el misterioso y portentoso árbol, porque temía que pudiera caer en manos enemigas o de alguien más ambicioso y rápido que él, para despojarle de su recién conquistado imperio.

-No quiero tener rivales que puedan ensombrecer la reclamación de mi imperio –dijo refiriéndose al mundo, mientras hablaba con el barón Ashura- tan pronto como fue localizado el lugar donde una colosal forma de poder, atesorado por un árbol que coincidía con la descripción de las viejas y antiguas leyendas, despachó a su mano derecha hacia allá, mientras ordenaba al conde Broken, la consolidación de sus nuevas conquistas.

Ashura pensaba que su señor, aunque brillante, a veces soñaba o desvariaba demasiado o todo a la vez.

-Bah, -suspiró quedamente, quejándose- seguramente todo esto son cuentos de viejas, bellas leyendas para arrullar a los niños y que duerman tranquilos, sin pesadillas. Encontró irónico aquellas frases, porque él era el menos indicado para hablar de sueños infantiles con su pavorosa apariencia, que más bien suscitaba lo contrario.

Por eso, cuando el doctor Infierno, le habló de un lugar llamado Neo Verona, y que el gobernante supremo de la ciudad era un tal Laertes Montesco, el Gran Duque, el barón Ashura, creyó que su señor había perdido el juicio, trastornado por los largos días de pelear contra Koji Kabuto, pero se guardó muy bien de exponer su opinión particular al respecto.

-Neo Verona, vaya, vaya, la tragedia de Shaskeapeare –se dijo con ironía. Cuando estaba contento, solía desarrollar un fino y brillante sentido del humor.

Una vez que las sondas temporales que peinaron un lugar donde podía hallarse la misteriosa ciudad en la que florecía el árbol que atesoraba la enorme y en teoría inagotable fuente de energía, le despachó allí con una cápsula temporal. Cuando le hizo el anuncio, Ashura creyó no haber oído bien:

-Así es –dijo el doctor Infierno suspicaz porque creía que su lugarteniente se estaba mostrando reticente a ir, clavando en él sus ojos ribeteados de negro. La cetrina y pálida faz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-No se trata ni de un planeta tan siquiera, no en este universo. Tendrá que viajar a otra dimensión –dijo el doctor Infierno tranquilamente, como si fuera dar un tranquilo y relajado paseo por el parque.

Y como siempre le advirtió de que si fracasaba, mejor no volviera o sufriría el correspondiente castigo.

-Tendrá plenos poderes Barón Ashura, pero actúe con prudencia y prevención.

¿ Prudencia ? ¿ prevención ? ¿ aquellas palabras en boca de un hombre que había hecho arder ciudades enteras con solo desearlo y ordenado que se llevara a la práctica, hasta que de sus habitantes no quedaron más que huesos calcinados y pelados por el achicharrante sol o el gélido frío invernal ?

¿ Prudencia ? ¿ prevención ?. Meneó la cabeza sorprendido. El doctor Infierno, al que no se le escapaba el menor detalle preguntó con voz desabrida:

-¿ Qué le ocurre Barón Ashura ?

-No, nada nada, mi señor, es que…estoy impaciente por iniciar la misión que me ha encomendado –dijo ligeramente espantado ante el airado y contrariado tono de voz del doctor Infierno, fingiendo precipitadamente.

-Muy bien –dijo el anciano cruzando los brazos sobre los oscuros ropajes que le cubrían todo el cuerpo- no esperaba menos de usted.

Por eso, cuando la gigantesca urbe tal y como se la había descrito su señor apareció ante sus ojos, sus dos rostros estuvieron a punto de echarse a gritar de un momento a otro, bajo la capucha morada.

Entonces repasó mentalmente los objetivos de su misión.

Por un lado debería hacerse con el árbol, si fuera posible, para trasladarlo a la Tierra y transplantarlo allí, suponiendo que fuera cierto, aun pese a tener la evidencia de la ciudad, delante de su atónita mirada, como prueba irrefutable de lo que el doctor Infierno le había encomendado.

-Y en segundo lugar, aunque debo insistir en que esta meta es imprescindible, casi más que la primera, quiero que me traiga a Julieta Capuleto con vida a mi presencia.

El doctor Infierno le apuntó hacia el pecho, con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y recalcó aquella orden:

-Recuérdelo Ashura, no vuelva sin esa chica, porque es la clave de todo.

-¿ Aun por encima del árbol mi señor ? –preguntó Ashura arrodillado ante él, que le observaba ceñudo desde su trono.

-Aun por encima, en caso de que no fuera viable trasladar a ese árbol hasta aquí, déjelo donde esté y como lo encuentre, y tráigame a esa muchacha y no me pregunte porqué –dijo anticipándose a los pensamientos de su lugarteniente- no tengo porqué darle explicaciones, -dijo levantándose y recogiendo una de las amplias y anchas mangas de su túnica y tras una corta pausa añadió- al menos por el momento. Puede marcharse.

Cuando el Barón Ashura se retiró del salón del trono del doctor Infierno, lo último que oyó es como su señor paseando nerviosamente por la estancia de arriba abajo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda, se quejaba enojado:

-Tendré que andarme con tiento con ese depravado de Broken, una vez que esa chica esté aquí, en mis manos. Últimamente no hace más que intentar satisfacer sus bajos instintos con toda mujer que se le pone por delante.

Aunque quizás se replanteara sus objetivos. Necesitaba a un rehén, alguien que una vez en su poder, le permitiera controlar fácilmente a Mark, para sus retorcidos planes. Pensó que quizás, no estuviera de más centrar su atención nuevamente en la otra joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, porque su agudo instinto, le hacía presentir que aquel joven seguía profundamente enamorado de su esposa. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás fuera mejor, y más provechoso mantener a su lugarteniente allí sin informarle por el momento de su cambio de estrategia, y convertir aquella operación en un cebo de distracción para que Mark, continuara en aquella ciudad renacentista, mientras un nuevo plan iba tomando forma en su mente.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE


	3. REVELACION

RECUERDOS DE UN AMOR PASADO

REVELACION

3º PARTE

1

Mark estaba de pie en mitad del salón del Refugio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mangas de la cazadora ligeramente arremangadas, mostrando sus muñecas refulgentes, a medida que el iridium entremezclado con su sangre, discurría por las venas, contra cuyas paredes pulsaba débilmente Se había quedado a solas con él, porque todos los miembros de la pequeña familia de guardianes y seguidores de Julieta, se tuvieron que ausentar por requerimiento de Lady Ariel, una importante dama madre del dramaturgo con el que se cruzaran. Rand y Cinthia en el mercado. La señora les había convocado a una reunión extraordinaria y secreta, a la que no debía asistir Julieta, por el temor a que pudiera ser capturada por los carabinieri, en caso de que les tendieran una emboscada. Sabían que con Mark estaría totalmente a salvo. A esas alturas, el amor que se profesaban ambos jóvenes era ya notorio y un secreto a voces. Además Mark había jurado lealtad a los Capuleto, prometiendo restablecer el antiguo esplendor de la familia. Eso y el hecho de haber rescatado sano y salvo a Antonio, que en una rabieta infantil o quizás no pudiendo soportar el ver como sufría Julieta, se había escapado, había tornado las antipatías y recelos de Conrad y los demás, a excepción de Curio, en una afectuosa acogida, en la que se le dio la bienvenida como a uno más. Mark, por otra parte, se sinceró con ellos, mostrándoles su poder y confesando de donde procedía, mientras Julieta le abrazaba por la cintura, sin despegarse de un solo momento de él. Ahora estaba allí, sombrío, triste o pensativo por lo menos, con las venas brillando ligeramente. Entonces crispó el puño. Estuvo a punto de desatar su poder, para observar las llamaradas, como solía hacer cuando reflexionaba. Era una costumbre rara y puede que una manía, pero sentir el calor de aquellas lenguas de fuego, trepando por su carne sin dañarla, le ayudaba a ser consciente de su poder y de la responsabilidad que conllevaba, haber sido tocado con aquel don, aunque a veces, dudaba de si no sería una maldición. Pero aquella vez se contuvo, quizás porque recordara la escena del Mauritania, cuando Candy presenció como creaba en la noche con letras en llamas su nombre, lo cual tuvo dos involuntarios testigos. Por un lado una condesa rusa que se convertiría en la esposa de Anthony y el propio Terry Grandschester al que había apartado de Candy. Aun le parecía estar oyendo sus reproches en Escocia. Y ahora era él, el que engañaba a Candy con un amor tan loco como irresponsable, pero no podía sacarse la imagen de Julieta de su mente. Se preguntó que si se quedaba con ella, quizás volvería a comenzar el ciclo con otra nueva e inalcanzable pasión o terminaría allí. Entonces palpó la espada de los Capuleto en su vaina, a un costado de su cuerpo. La vaina pendía de su cinturón, de dos tiras de cuero, que Mark había preparado con partes sobrantes de la banda que ceñía el RPG-12 cuando lo llevaba en bandolera, costumbre que había abandonado por mor de la discreción y el no levantar sospechas. El tacto de la empuñadura calmó su ansia de tener algo entre las manos mientras repasaba sus recuerdos. La desenvainó tan rápido que Julieta solo percibió un fugaz reflejo de plata cuando la hoja de la espada de su padre, brilló levemente en un giro cerrado y perfecto. Empezó a hacer molinetes, haciendo girar la espada sobre su cabeza, vertiginosamente, y en torno a sus dedos. Julieta admirada, intentó que no la viese. Sentía curiosidad por observarle a solas. Y le espió escondida detrás del sofá, aunque puede que ya supiera que estuviera allí. Entonces Mark detuvo la evolución de la espada y volteándola en el aire, la espada que se había separado de su mano, se guardó sola en la vaina.

-Julieta, -dijo Mark pasándose la mano derecha por la frente- te amo tanto….-cerró los ojos y musitó otro nombre, el de su esposa.

-Candy, Julieta ¿ qué debo de hacer ? ¿ a quien de las dos debería de amar ?

Julieta se estremeció pero procuró no importunarle. Su amado estaba atravesando una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, que envolvía a su corazón . Mark volvió a hablar solo y añadió:

-Pero mi corazón en estos momentos, pertenece a Julieta, a mi Julieta –dijo creyéndose solo.

Julieta vertió algunas lágrimas y reclinándose contra la parte trasera del sofá, se llevó las manos al pecho, porque el corazón le latía tan fuerte y rápido, que creyó que se le saldría del mismo.

Entonces recordó cual había sido su primer encuentro. Como debido a una absurda equivocación, una inocente broma del destino, comenzó una pasión inmortal.

2

Aquel entrometido de nariz ganchuda y exagerado tupé, de largas patillas y bigotes de manillar la había confundido con Emilia. Julieta detrás de su antifaz plateado estaba irreconocible embutida en un elegante vestido carmesí, con una gargantilla en forma de estrella, y un adorno de gasa blanca que envolvía la cintura del vestido, admirándose de su belleza ante el espejo, cuando aquel hombre, girando alocadamente en torno así mismo como una descontrolada peonza, entró de improviso en la habitación. Parecía inofensivo, y tomando a Julieta sorpresivamente por la muñeca, con una mano enguantada la arrastró tras de sí al baile de la Rosa Roja. Cuando Emilia asomó su cara sonriente tras decidir que sombrero llevaría a la fiesta, se percató de que su pareja se había esfumado, cometiendo una equivocación inoportuna. Se percató de que estaba llevando a Julieta de la mano, que más sorprendida e intrigada que asustada o desconfiando, le dejó hacer. Entonces salió tan rápido en pos de ambos, que el sombrero que tanto trabajo le había costado escoger, rematado por un pompón de flores y con la cabeza de un pequeño pegaso de peluche, asomando por entre las mismas estuvo a punto de precipitarse al suelo. Se lo aseguró con una mano y salió corriendo. Después de soportar durante todo el trayecto en carroza, las peoratas del pretendiente de Emilia, llegaron a un suntuoso palacio, donde parejas de invitados departían amable y tranquilamente. Julieta no había tenido valor de desairar al hombre, que tenía un aire cándido e inocente, y que seguía confundiéndola con su amiga Emilia. Entró en el salón de baile donde varias estatuas gemelas de oro, representando a mujeres con un ave posada en la mano y una túnica que orlaba su cabeza y la otra reclinada sobre el pecho, le dieron la bienvenida. Y en lo alto de una escalinata colosal, se topó con los ojos fríos y despóticos de un hombre arrobado en ricas pieles y pesados ropajes oscuros con el escudo de los Capuleto en la capa. El hombre, de noble cuna sin duda, y de barba y bigotes negros espesos y elevada estatura, observaba la fastuosa fiesta complacido, orgulloso de su poder, de controlarlo todo asu antojo. Julieta le observó con temor, mientras su acompañante le anunciaba a la absorta muchacha, que iba a buscar alguna bebida. Julieta incómoda por la presencia del adusto gobernante de Neo Verona, y un poco harta de los empalagosos halagos del cortesano del tupé, arrojó la rosa roja que tenía entre las manos a las baldosas de mármol, y salió al exterior recogiéndose la falda del vestido. El pequeño faldón blanco que ceñía su talle tembló levemente cuando la esbelta muchacha, se alejó de allí apresuradamente, abriéndose paso entre la gente invitada a la fiesta. Salió a un imponente jardín en el que una fuente, coronada por la preciosa y detallista estatua orante de una muchacha alada, de pie sobre un pedestal de flores talladas con un increíble detalle y realismo, se abría en mitad de una colosal explanada, circundada por un anillo concéntrico, decorado por arcos de medio punto esculpidos en sus muros. La efigie de la muchacha estaba coronada por una guirnalda de piedra y varios caños vertían un agua cristalina, que burbujeaba en el estanque de la fuente con un sonido susurrante.. Julieta se fijó que en las aguas se mecían algunos pétalos rojos y un iris blanco, que hizo que esbozara una sonrisa y lo recogiera delicadamente con su mano. Aspiró su aroma y escuchó la voz de un muchacho bien parecido, que le preguntó:

-¿ Te encuentras bien ?

Se giró sorprendida y se encaró con un joven muy apuesto de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y vestido con ropas nobles, símbolo de su status. Se miraron arrobados. Julieta tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y los ojos entornados. El joven le preguntó de repente:

-¿ Te gusta esa flor ?

La muchacha enmascarada asintió

-La esencia de iris –dijo ella con una débil sonrisa, aun impresionada por la irrupción del muchacho noble.

El joven le preguntó por su nombre. Cuando ella estaba a punto de decírselo, alguien le trajo recado de que su padre, el hombre de temible apariencia que había visto erguido en el rellano de la escalinata, le reclamaba.

-Romeo –dijo un joven desde lo alto de una escalera- el duque te llama.

El joven se fue, molesto por tener que alejarse de ella, observando a la muchacha. Julieta también estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó un corto lamento. Era una voz de hombre, profunda y breve. Pero lo que la horrorizó era un reguero de sangre alargado y oscuro, que manchaba las preciosas y coloridas flores internándose en un parterre cuajado de rosas e iris floridas. Conteniendo la respiración y dominando su miedo, decidió investigar. Quizás esa persona estaba malherida y necesitaba ayuda. Entonces le vio por primera vez, recostado contra una pared. Sus cabellos negros y flotantes remansaban sobre sus hombros y sus extrañas ropas, le conferían una apariencia cuanto menos curiosa. Llevaba una especie de chaqueta negra, de la que sobresalían los picos blancos de una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones azules de tela áspera y burda, rematados por un calzado que jamás antes, había visto. Pero lo que más le impresionó fueron los ojos oscuros y profundos, como simas insondables, de los que se desprendían dos hilos de lágrimas blancas. El joven apoyaba las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo y tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas y totalmente extendidas, el cuerpo un poco encorvado hacia delante, y la cabeza gacha. Julieta tenía miedo, pero no le podía dejar así. Le impresionó las grandes heridas que tenía en los hombros de las que manaba sangre, sobre todo en especial, la del de la derecha. El chorro de sangre bajaba hasta su cintura, con un quedo y silencioso goteo, una vez que la sangre, solo encontraba aire en su camino descendente. Julieta corrió hacia él y le sostuvo entre sus brazos. Le costaba bastante. Aquel hombre era fornido y pesaba demasiado. Entonces se quitó el antifaz y el joven ladeó la cabeza mirándola, atraída por los requerimientos de la muchacha. La mirada de él, era tan triste y hermosa, que Julieta le contempló con una mezcla de piedad y fascinación. Alzó una mano con dificultad, y Julieta la sostuvo entre las suyas.

-¿ Qué te ocurre ? ¿ quién ha sido el canalla que te ha hecho esto ?,¿ quieres que vaya a buscar ayuda ?

-A….ayú…ayúdame –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿ Qué quieres que haga ? –preguntó ella espantada por la visión de la sangre que continuaba manando.

-!Oh cielos ¡-se quejó ella azorada, llevándose una mano a la frente- ¿ cómo voy a contener semejante pérdida de sangre ?

La hemorragia parecía cada vez mayor e imposible de detener.

Julieta intentó erguirse para ir por ayuda. Aquel muchacho estaba cada vez peor y a cada segundo que pasaba, se estaba desangrando más y más.

-Iré a buscar ayuda –dijo ella impetuosamente intentando ponerse en pie, pero el joven no se lo permitió, no porque pretendiera dañarla, si no porque no quería quedarse solo.

-Espera, por favor –dijo tosiendo y vomitando algo de sangre- no…no me dejes solo, por favor.

-No tardaré –dijo Julieta extrañada por su actitud- no voy a abandonarte –añadio casi airada, porque aquel hombre había interrumpido sus pensamientos en Romeo –pero si no voy a buscar a alguien urgentemente, te desangrarás.

-Eso…-dijo boqueando- no tiene importancia. Mis hemorragias se detendrán enseguida.

Y como por ensalmo, las hemorragias cesaron de improviso y las heridas fueron cerrándose como si nunca hubieran existido. Julieta observó aquello horrorizada. Se intentó zafar del desconocido y este, comprendiendo que no tenía nada que hacer con aquella maravillosa criatura, que como un ángel tal vez venía a curar su desazón, liberó su mano. Julieta retiró la muñeca y se alejó con pasos apresurados para procurarse auxilio, mirando de soslayo por si aquel muchacho tan raro y con aspecto temible la perseguía. Pero allí seguía tal como le había encontrado. No había dejado de llorar, mientras musitaba lentamente con voz cansada y rota por el dolor:

-Candy, ¿ por qué…me has dejado ?

Julieta se detuvo sorprendida. Nunca había oído un nombre semejante, aunque parecía un nombre de mujer, y el triste tono en que lo había pronunciado la conmovió. Tiró de la falda de su vestido carmesí, ligeramente hacia arriba y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta él. Movida por la lástima, se le acercó de nuevo. El joven le tendió la mano por segunda vez y Julieta la apretó contra las suyas. Notó una cálida y agradable sensación, cuando los dedos recios pero cuidadosos del joven rodearon los suyos. Mark, que aun no le había dicho su nombre, contempló los ojos de color miel bajo los largos cabellos castaños y rojizos y quiso decir algo, intentando alzar la cabeza por encima de las solapas de su cazadora de cuero con esfuerzo. Julieta sintió como algo se removía dentro de ella, al asomarse a las pupilas negras y contraídas del joven. Entonces un chorro de sangre negra brotó a presión de su espalda y empapó la pared a su espalda en la que estaba recostado, haciéndole gemir levemente. Julieta se sobresaltó horrorizada y quiso huir, mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios para no gritar, y observaba confundida, el gran manchón negro en forma de estrella, que rezumaba sangre oscura y viscosa, de la que se desprendían algunos hilos de humo, y situado sobre la cabeza del joven, pero Mark la retuvo por la mano y suplicó lastimosamente:

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, -dijo dirigiéndola una mirada de súplica a la que no pudo resistirse- no me dejes solo. No te haré ningún daño ni te lastimaré, lo juro, puedes estar tranquila, pierde cuidado, solo permíteme estar a tu lado unos momentos. Luego me marcharé y nunca más volverás a verme ni sabrás de mí. Lo prometo. Estoy tan abatido. Ella….no quiere saber nada de mí –dijo llorando nuevamente, explicando en parte la razón de su profunda pena. Una lágrima se estrelló contra la mejilla derecha de Julieta que se llevó dos dedos a donde había ido parar, restregándola, y se dijo:

"¿ Por qué está tan triste ? es como si hubiera experimentado alguna pena insufrible. No puedo dejarle aquí solo en su estado. ¿ y toda esta sangre ? es como si no le importara, más bien diría que solo cuenta este sufrimiento que parece atormentarle ¿ quién será esa Candy ? ¿ cómo habrá llegado él hasta aquí ? y esas ropas que jamás antes había visto". Preguntas que no tendrían respuesta, mientras Mark continuara en ese trance de dolor y pesar.

Entonces Mark se desvaneció y apoyó sin pretenderlo la cabeza en el pecho de Julieta, quien cohibida no sabía si retirarse o continuar así. La chica le sostuvo como pudo, aferrando sus hombros con sus manos blancas. Entonces Mark empezó a hablar, sin dirigirse a ella ni a nadie en especial, ni en particular.

-Estoy tan solo…cuesta tanto sobrellevar la cruz del amor… el amor no correspondido -aclaró -Si este ángel de pelo rojizo quisiera ....quisiera acompañarme aunque solo fuera unos instantes –dijo ante el asombro de Julieta que escuchó como el joven se expresaba con una voz serena y melodiosa, pero muy triste, como si estuviera sumido en un delirio o en un sueño muy profundo.

-Sé que debo antojársele a este ángel como alguien patético y miserable –se definió así mismo, causando indignación en Julieta por la baja autoestima del joven, más que por haberla convertido en involuntario e improvisado paño de lágrimas- pero… pero necesito un hombro en el que llorar, aunque solo sea por unos minutos. Solo eso –dijo en un largo monólogo.

2

En el interior de la cueva, y una vez realizadas las presentaciones, ya en un ambiente más distendido, los crono nautas de dos universos tan diametralmente opuestos como cercanos confraternizábamos, bajo la mirada indiferente de Gray, que continuaba absorto en su trabajo de poner a punto el CT-8. Mermadon le observaba con circunspección e interés y le ofreció su ayuda para reparar el tanque. Gray le observó como si hubiera cometido el mayor pecado posible y dijo mirando a los sensores ópticos de color rojo de Mermadón:

-No gracias, ya me las apaño yo solo.

Gray también estaba programado para sentir emociones, pero no el grado en que lo hacía Mermadon. Algo contrariado, el robot soltó un breve "oh" y dirigiéndose hacia un rincón de la gruta, se sentó en el suelo, depositando su cabeza entre las manos. Haltoran temió que Gray, el sirviente robótico del CT-8 hubiera ofendido a su creación, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros y se sumó a la animada comida que entre los cinco habíamos preparado con celeridad para celebrar el retorno de Rand, que se presentó ante nosotros y que llegó un poco después, vestido de noble e irreconocible, una vez que se hubo asegurado que Alya llegaba sana y salva a su casa.

-Menuda pinta traes -bromeó Luke con efusividad. Haltoran encontró las maneras del gigantón demasiado expansivas, incluso para alguien como él, que convertía el humor en una filosofía de vida, pero sin perder la compostura. Cinthia le pasó un vaso de vino de Mantua y yo comí un trozo de pollo asado, comprado en el mercado de Neo Verona, mientras nos contábamos nuestras respectivas historias. No tenía sentido la hostilidad ni la desconfianza. Ambos grupos éramos viajeros, crononautas, nosotros procedentes del siglo XXI, y ya definitivamente afincados a comienzos del anterior, ellos venían de un planeta colonizado por la Tierra, del año 2142. A fin de cuentas, no éramos tan diferentes. Nuestro relato les pareció increíble, pero cuando escuchamos el de Rand de sus labios, no sabíamos si creerlo o descartarlo como una loca fantasía. Haltoran silbó arqueando las cejas. No había duda de que había algo de cierto en todo aquello.

-Desde luego, esos seres de los que habláis deben de ser temibles -dijo intentando hacerse un retrato mental del coloquialmente llamado "fantasma del espacio".

Alto, bulboso, cubierto por una túnica flotante roja o azul, dependiendo de la jerarquía, con cabeza prominente y dos ojos sobre una especie de pico acerado, que podía llamarse con más o menos acierto, la boca de la criatura. Sus facciones infundían un terror casi reverencial y que unido a su elevada estatura de tres metros, podían poner la carne de gallina al más valiente, si no habían acabado antes con su cordura, debido a sus formidables poderes psiónicos.

-Pueden controlarte a tu antojo -dijo Rand saboreando un poco de helado de chocolate. El dulce pasó por su boca de un lado a otro, refrescando sus labios- E incluso obligarte a que dispares contra tus propios compañeros. Son aun peores que los chaser y los vipones. Y ya es decir.

Un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo. Intenté imaginarme las misiones de aquellos hombres y mujeres curtidos, en plena oscuridad, en mitad de la nieve, tiritando de frío o bajo el calor de un sol abrasador, en el desierto. Oteando hacia todos lados, mientras horrores de pesadilla, que acechaban entre las sombras, provistos de una inteligencia nada común, te vigilaban, te observaban y finalmente te disparaban con sus raras armas, o te desgarraban la piel con sus aceradas garras o te intoxicaban con sus refinados y letales venenos. Las formas de matar de aquellos seres sin alma, al modo en que los seres humanos lo entendían, no parecía conocer límites.

Haltoran miró hacia el tanque, pintado en colores ocres y con una raya roja atravesando el faldón blindado que protegía las orugas. Realizó un rápido cálculo mental y estimó a la baja:

-Veintiocho toneladas -dijo reflexivo, mientras se rascaba el mentón para limpiarse algunas migas que habían quedado retenidas entre los pelos de su incipiente barba.

-Treinta -dijo Gray ligeramente ofendido mientras un brazo con una especie de llave inglesa asomaba por el borde de la torreta. El robot continuaba enfrascado en su eterna puesta a punto del CT-8. El tanque era su mundo.

-Nunca se sabe -se dijo Rand despojándose de la casaca de noble, para ponerse una camiseta color caqui con su nombre- no creo que tengamos que utilizarle, pero ya que disponemos de él, mejor tenerle listo para el combate –dijo refiriéndose al tanque.

Haltoran mostró en ese momento, una fotografía de Mark, por si nuestros colegas del futuro, le habían visto. Rand examinó las facciones duras y decididas, los ojos negros y rasgados, los cabellos largos y su manera de vestir a la antigua usanza. Cinthia se asomó sobre el hombro de Rand y desplegó ligeramente los labios, admirada por el porte de Mark. Luke le echó una hojeada a la foto y también negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero seguro que alguien así no pasa desapercibido y hablando de -dijo desviando la mirada hacia Rand- perdona que te lo diga, camarada, y ya sé que no tuviste otro remedio, pero ahora toda Neo Verona habla del "rugiente dragón de fuego" según los últimos rumores que hemos escuchado entre la gente.

Entonces Haltoran se interesó por el propulsor y pidiendo permiso a Rand, que asintió levemente, lo desplegó pulsando un botón situado en el control de funciones vitales y diversas funciones, que todo soldado del FCA, llevaba en la muñeca. Al apretarlo, se abrió una compuerta de la armadura de Rand y una tobera bruñida y de aspecto brillante emergió una vez que la compuerta blindada hábilmente disimulada en la armadura, se replegó para dejar que el propulsor saliera a flote desde su alojamiento.

Haltoran lo examinó con cuidado y dio un respingo. Se pasó una mano por la frente, mientras algunas gotas de sudor, perlaban su piel. Entonces dijo emocionado:

-Yo...yo conozco esta máquina -nos dijo mirándonos mientras señalaba la tobera que brillaba ligeramente.

Rand se fijó mejor en las facciones de su interlocutor y se estremeció ligeramente dándose un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza con el puño derecho. Extrañados por su actitud le miramos y nos dijo:

-Claro, Haltoran, Haltoran Hasdeneis. No me extraña que haya reconocido a su propio invento.

-¿ Qué ? -pregunté yo elevando la voz de forma un poco exagerada, y haciendo que Cinthia ladease la cabeza, por mi brusca entonación -¿ ese aparato es un invento tuyo ?

-Una de sus aplicaciones -dijo Haltoran aun un poco confuso por el descubrimiento que había realizado- pero sí, es básicamente, el propulsor que inventé en 1914 y que iba disimulado en los cinturones.

3

Después de la sorpresa que representó para todos ellos, y también para mí, reconocer a Haltoran, como un reputado y genial inventor, que pasaría a los anales de la Historia, Rand nos contó su historia de cómo había conseguido escapar del Palacio del Gran Duque. Se retrotrajo al momento en que el siniestro Barón Ashura, al que nos describió con tal verosimilitud que Cinthia contrajo el semblante, con una mueca de horror, nos relató su experiencia.

Estaban en los aposentos privados de esa muchacha noble, princesa, o lo que fuera, Hermione y bajo cuyo hechizo parecía continuar el abstraído Rand, que a veces, perdía el hilo del relato y tenía que volver a retomarlo nuevamente.

Hermione esperaba poder hacer pasar a Alya, la muchacha pelirroja a que Rand había rescatado con su espectacular y acentuado marchamo, un tanto particular, identificándolos, al igual que a Rand, como primos suyos, que habían venido de visita a la corte del Gran Duque. Para lo cual, les había proporcionado aquellas elegantes ropas, que les sentaban bien, además de realzar su figura. Cuando Rand salió de detrás del biombo que hacía las veces de improvisado probador, Alya se ruborizó levemente. Sin la armadura y el pelo peinado como era debido, y adecuadamente vestido y acicalado, Rand ganaba muchos enteros. Suspiró y se lamentó mentalmente:

"Si no fuera porque estoy tan enamorada de mi novio…".

Pero no era de igual opinión Hermione. Al verse de esa guisa, notó como se ruborizaba levemente. Había sentido el calor de su pecho, cuando asustada ante la visión del temible barón Ashura buscó refugio entre sus brazos. Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a los pasillos, asomando con precaución la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta. Las interminables galerías de mármol estaban desiertas, afortunadamente para ellos. El palacio era inmenso, pero la joven noble lo conocía como la palma de su mano, de la de veces que había estado allí, paseando con Romeo o en visita oficial, a su padre el Gran Duque. La muchacha se recogió algunos tirabuzones de su complicado y recargado peinado, que amenazaban con soltarse de los listones que los ceñían apretadamente y se puso a caminar por el pasillo, con naturalidad y elegancia. Miró a Rand y a Alya y les dijo en voz baja:

-Poneos a mi lado y no habléis si nos encontramos con alguien. Dejadme a mí que sea quien maneje la situación.

La muchacha se movió cadenciosa y elegantemente sobre el suelo de baldosas. Rand contempló admirado, como se deslizaba casi ingrávida por el pasillo. Era como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo, bajo el amplio vuelo de la falda azul celeste de su vestido. No obstante, Rand llevaba el desintegrador preparado por si tenía que reaccionar rápidamente. A medida que iban dejando atrás los grandes y complejos dédalos de galerías, se iban encontrando con más gente. Algunos guardias de élite del gran Duque, mejor equipados y armados que sus compañeros carabinieris, a los que despreciaban abiertamente, saludaron respetuosamente a la dama y sus acompañantes, apartándose a su paso y franqueándoles el paso. Rand iba trazando disimuladamente la ruta que iban siguiendo, en su scanner digital que iba mapeando concienzuda y automáticamente todo el trayecto, por si alguna vez les fuera de utilidad. Nunca se sabía, pero había otra razón de más peso para él, para hacer aquello.

Estaban ya a punto de acceder a los jardines, cuando Hermione dio un respingo y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente. Rand un tanto azorado se cercó a ella susurrando en su oído, si le ocurría algo, mientras algunos mechones de sus cabellos rubios, le transmitieron una embriagadora fragancia a flores, proveniente de la muchacha.

Normalmente, ante una confianza así Hermione se habría girado y probablemente, habría estampado su mano en la cara del osado, pero no hizo nada y respondió a Rand, también en susurros:

-Es Mercutio, un noble de confianza de Laertes, el gran Duque.

Un joven alto y espigado de cabellos alborotados y mirada despectiva y un tanto cruel departía con otro de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Hermione se detuvo contrariada y notó como su corazón latía más deprisa mientras sus labios pronunciaban un nombre, sin apenas darse cuenta:

-Romeo.

Rand creyó haber oído mal, pero eran ya demasiadas casualidades. Neo Verona, Romeo, Capuletos y Montescos, por lo que tendría que haber forzosamente una Julieta. Recordó las palabras de su amigo Luke, que había declarado:

" A ciencia cierta no se sabe, si Shaskeapeare se inspiró en hechos reales, si plagió a otro autor o realmente, como tuvo que ser, porque lo otro, lo más probable, es que sean, leyendas absurdas, fue fruto de su propio inspiración, aunque –dijo enigmáticamente- nunca se sabe. Ni se sabrá.

Pero ya se sabía. Lo que no encajaba para nada era el vuelo continuado y casi perpetuo de cientos de pegasus sobre la ciudad, y lo de Neo Verona..¿ acaso esa gente procedía de la Verona original ? ¿ cómo pudo el genial dramaturgo inglés tener acceso a esa particular fuente de inspiración ? ¿ lo soñó ? ¿ o acaso estuvo allí, o estaba como ellos ?

Se estremeció, pero no dijo nada.

4

Mercutio estaba departiendo con Romeo, cuando el joven noble vio aproximarse a Hermione acompañada de dos jóvenes engalanados con suntuosas ropas. Mercutio le salió al encuentro, saludando ampulosamente a Hermione, que a duras penas reprimió su desagrado. Encontraba a Mercutio presuntuoso, engolado y pagado de sí mismo. Entonces el joven dio un pequeño codazo a Romeo y le preguntó en un tono cómplice, que desagraba a Hermione.

-¿ No vas a decirle nada a tu prometida Romeo ?

Rand estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio. Tanto él como Alya seguían al pie de la letra y a rajatabla, las instrucciones, que Hermione les había impartido, pidiéndoles encarecidamente a ambos, de que no hablaran y que lo dejaran todo en sus manos. Ambos se limitaban a sonreír todo el tiempo.

Mercutio estudió con afectado gesto a los dos acompañantes de la hermosa Hermionte y preguntó a la joven noble:

-¿ No me presentarás a tus amigos Hermione ?

-Son mis primos –le corrigió la muchacha.

-Que raro –espetó Mercutio suspicaz, cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo de encaje- nunca les he visto por aquí, la verdad.

Hermione disimuló como pudo. Mercutio, pese a su aspecto, no era tonto, y nada se le solía escapar a su sagaz mirada, de cuanto ocurría en los entresijos de la corte ducal así como de sus intrigas palaciegas.

-Me molesta que dudes de mi palabra –dijo la chica fingiendo un enojo, que por otra parte, no le costaba demasiado sentir, porque Mercutio no le simpatizaba en absoluto, y siempre que podía guardaba las distancias con él en todo momento- la Casa Borromeo tiene muchas ramificaciones y como sabrás, es una de las Casas Nobles más antiguas de Neo Verona, que más integrantes suma, entre parientes lejanos, primos o miembros adoptados.

Era costumbre entre la nobleza de Neo Verona, adoptar jóvenes por parte de los principales responsables de cada una de ellas, conocidos como patriarcas y matriarcas, en los casos en que no tuviesen un hijo legítimo, que continuara su obra para procurarse un heredero que les sucediera, apadrinar ejerciendo un mecenazgo ante un joven o una muchacha que mostrara especial talento en alguna disciplina o materia de utilidad para cada Casa Noble o simplemente como pago de favores o prebendas de un vasallo menor que había prestado un notable servicio a su señor. Había más motivos, pero los principales solían ser estos tres. Sin embargo el taimado Mercutio no se fiaba e insistió con una sonrisa de desdén:

-No, quiero que me lo diga él, personalmente.

Rand miró a Hermione despavorido, aunque intentó que no se notara. Romeo intentó mediar, pero Mercutio le cortó en seco diciendo:

-No querido amigo Romeo, que se exprese él, si es que no le ha comido la lengua el gato.

Rand suspiró. Entonces le vino un nombre a la memoria, y dijo:

-Soy…Paul Atreides, de la casa de Atreides y ella, es mi hermana Alya de Atreides.

Romeo le miró con asombro. Mercutio alisó con sus dedos, los pliegues que se le habían formado en el pañuelo de seda, que pendía de su cuello y dijo:

-No me suenan. ¿ Es una casa de reciente creación ?

-Sí –respondió apresuradamente Hermione. -Al padre de Paul, le han ennoblecido recientemente. Aun son una casa modesta pero están en plena expansión, y su sede radica en Mantua y tal vez, por eso no habrás oído hablar de ellos –dijo Hermione mientras una gota de sudor, descendía por su frente.

Mercutio, pareció satisfecho con la explicación y dijo:

- Aceptad mis disculpas por dudar de ambos. Bienvenido entonces a este gran Palacio Ducal. Espero que disfrutéis de la estancia, en compañía de vuestra adorable prima.

Mercutio les saludó con una aparatosa reverencia y se marchó casi arrastrando a Romeo detrás suyo, que le dejó hacer, porque no le apetecía estar delante de la hermosa muchacha, ya que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una joven de cabellos castaños y rojizos que extrañamente había roto una relación que parecía marchar bien. Rand se fijó en el joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con Hermione, es más en todo momento no desplegó los labios y evitó todo contacto con la muchacha, rehuyéndola, para alivio de Rand, que se sentía irremisiblemente atraído, por la muchacha de cabellos de oro y de noble cuna.

Salieron del palacio sin más contratiempos. A cada momento, se encontraban con patrullas de la guardia de elite del Gran Duque Laertes, y controles de seguridad que vigilaban constantemente, para garantizar la protección del inmenso recinto. En cuanto lograron salir de allí, después de haber saludado a una legión de guardias que se cuadraban rígidamente ante la llegada de Hermione y sus nobles acompañantes, Alya dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Hermione miró a Rand con sus profundos ojos azules y le preguntó un poco indignada, pero admirada de su valor con los brazos en jarras:

-¿ Cómo es que dijiste nada ? te advertí de que lo me dejaras todo a mí.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, -dijo Rand estirando del cuello almidonado de su traje, que le picaba horrores- ese tipo no me dejó otra alternativa.

Hermione comprendió que estaba siendo injusta con él y admitió que Rand tenía razón.

-No creo que lo investigue –dijo Hermione mientras contemplaba la imponente fachada del palacio Ducal cuyas torres de marfil se erguían hacia lo más alto- pero con Mercutio hay que andarse con pies de plomo. No es de fiar. No sé como Romeo le soporta.

-Ya, pero parecían buenos amigos –observó Alya.

-Es por orden de su padre –dijo Hermione que respiró aliviada de no habérselo encontrado o al temible personaje de dos caras, conocido como el barón Ashura- le ha mandado que cultive su amistad, porque según se rumorea, tiene previsto adoptar a Mercutio, como hijo suyo y desea que ambos se vayan compenetrando.

Una vez que arribaron hasta las verjas exteriores del palacio, Hermione ordenó a uno de sus cocheros de mayor confianza que la Casa Borromeo le proveía al igual que sus propios cocineros, doncellas y cuantos sirvientes precisase, les llevase a donde le pidieran. El empleado, un hombre de pelo entrecano no haría preguntas ni vería nada o revelaría cuanto escuchase. Se podía confiar plenamente en la discreción de aquel hombre que llevaba unas pequeñas lentes sobre la ganchuda nariz aguileña.

Antes de irse, Hermione tomó la mano que Rand le ofreció y el joven dijo agradecido:

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé como pagarte este inmenso favor.

Mientras Alya subía al carruaje, Rand demoró un momento porque deseaba tener unas palabras a solas con Hermione.

-Después del revuelo que armaste al rescatar a esa chica, en tu dragón rugiente, -dijo con una leve sonrisa- es lo menos que podía hacer. ¿ Sabes una cosa ?, has puesto al Gran Duque muy nervioso. Toda Neo Verona habla de la estela de fuego que el dragón dejó a su paso. En otras palabras, todos hablan de ti, aun sin saber que es lo que vieron.

Rand notó un aire de infinita tristeza en la muchacha rubia, ataviada con el vaporoso vestido azul que torneaba su esbelto cuerpo. Los cabellos rubios recogidos en un elaborado y costoso tocado se estremecieron ligeramente, cuando se giró para mirar hacia el palacio. Debía amar mucho a este tal Romeo.

-Dime una cosa –dijo la muchacha girándose para observarle de soslayo- esos nombres que le dijiste a Mercutio ¿ son inventados o pertenecen a alguien real ?

-Es lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Tu amigo no me dejó mucho tiempo para pensarlos. Pero, no son reales, al menos que yo sepa.

Realmente los había tomado de una vieja novela terrestre que ya anticipaba mundos y realidades, que luego serían verídicas y se tornarían realidad, en muchas ocasiones cuando los primeros colonizadores del espacio llegaran a mundos y planetas, que superaban toda ficción habida o por haber. Aquellos libros y novelas que leía en su infancia, databan de antes de que el hombre abandonara el Sistema Solar, mucho antes del amanecer de las nuevas colonias que la madre Tierra, como Esperanza, establecería en planetas distantes y alejados. A Rand le gustaba especialmente esa novela, porque de más joven, había vivido en un mundo desértico, muy parecido al descrito en el famoso libro. Siempre le había sorprendido la exactitud y tanto acierto, con la que Julio Verne, otro famoso escritor, había descrito el viaje del hombre a la luna a finales del siglo XX, teniendo en cuenta que había sido redactada a mediados del siglo XIX.

Hermione le sacó de sus reflexiones diciendo con un poco de enojo:

-No somos amigos. Ni siquiera conocidos –dijo la chica algo indignada- Mercutio es alguien a quien detesto.

Entonces Rand extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño holocímetro. Pulsó un botón y una imagen del planeta Esperanza brilló bajo la mortecina luz del crepúsculo. Alya le hizo una seña desde la ventanilla del carruaje y Rand alzó una mano pidiendo que aguardara un poco.

-¿ Qué es esto ? –preguntó Hermione extrañada y a la vez maravillada por la imagen de vividos colores, de un hermoso planeta azul y verde que rotaba lentamente en torno a su eje, en la inmensidad del espacio. La representación holográfica era tan perfecta, que Hermione intentó tocarlo pero su mano atravesó el planeta, que se reflejaba en la palma de su mano, como si fuera una pantalla de proyección.

-Es mi hogar Hermione. Esto, -dijo señalando el minúsculo holocímetro- es una representación, como un cuadro o una escultura. Pero te puedo asegurar que mi planeta es tal cual, lo ves, más hermoso aun.

-Parece tan bello…-dijo la muchacha juntando las manos sobre el pecho y observando la lenta evolución del planeta.

-Lo es. Su nombre es Esperanza.

Entonces le tendió el presente que ella aceptó con manos temblorosas y agradecida. Se sobrecogió. Cuanto le había contado era cierto, tenía que serlo. Alya le apremió por enésima vez, para que subiera a la carroza. Entonces de forma imprevista, tomó la mano derecha de Hermione entre las suyas y dijo de improviso pese a que aquel era su primer y tal vez último encuentro con la condesa. Por eso, sin importarle lo que la muchacha pensara de él, si le parecía demasiado atrevido o tal vez un canalla sin escrúpulos, la miró a los profundos ojos azules, sabedor de que tal vez no tuviera otra oportunidad como aquella. Debía aprovechar el momento. Rand apretó la mano de Hermione con delicadeza. Ella por otra parte, no deseaba retirarla, no quería que aquel instante terminara. Entonces Rand dijo en voz baja:

-Si algún día la guerra en mi mundo termina, si consiguiésemos hallar la forma mis compañeros y yo de volver a Esperanza, me gustaría hermosa Hermione llevarte conmigo para que admirases la belleza de sus campos y los océanos tan azules que bañan sus continentes.

La muchacha tembló al escuchar aquellas palabras. Le miró con prevención, pero los ojos negros no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda. Se le estaba declarando, de alguna manera, aquel hombre desconocido que venía de un incierto futuro y al que él, no sabía si retornaría.

-Te pareceré demasiado osado, pero quizás esta podría ser la última vez que esté contigo , a tu lado, por lo que Hermione, tengo que confesarte, que me gustas. Lamento si te he ofendido, pero no me perdonaría marcharme sin decirte lo que repentinamente hoy he empezado a sentir por ti.

-Eres un hombre muy osado, o eso o desprecias todas las convenciones y las clases sociales -dijo ella incrédula incapaz de creer cuanto estaba escuchando, pero en el fondo deseaba que lo dijera. –pero, me gusta oírtelo decir.

-Puede –dijo él alargando un brazo y acariciándole el cabello rubio y siguiendo con las yemas de los dedos, el trazado de la cinta trenzada de color azul claro que en forma de y griega, le bajaba a ambos lados de la cabeza –pero es una locura maravillosa. En caso de que me rechaces….más que una decepción y tu desprecio no voy a llevarme. Si me aceptas, haré cuanto esté en mi mano para llevarte algún día a mi planeta, y espero que ese día esté en paz.

-Yo, yo….no sé que decir. Estoy prometida a Romeo y puede que no sea posible cuando me estás proponiendo. Yo….

-Piénsalo Hermione –dijo él no esperando enamorarla a la primera de cambio. Rand era muy impulsivo en todos los terrenos y quizás se había precipitado y estropeado la única oportunidad de simpatizar con ella y llegar a algo más. Le gustaba y quizás por ese fatalismo propio de los que viven al día, sobre todo por su condición de soldado empeñado en una lucha mortal, contra los enemigos de su planeta, y temeroso de que cualquier momento pudiera ser el último decidió echar el resto y confesarle unos sentimientos nacidos de un periodo de tiempo no mayor de dos horas, en el momento en que divisó sus ojos azules desde el aire, suspendido del paracaídas que a ella debió parecerle una criatura de pesadilla o algo así, con una chica en brazos.

-Si decides ir en mi busca –dijo entregándole el pequeño proyector- de momento estoy en una antigua gruta a las afueras de Neo Verona. Para ti será más fácil encontrarla, puesto que conocerás esta tierra mejor que nadie.

Entonces subió a la carroza y levantó levemente la mano para despedirse de ella. Hermione observó el diminuto presente del futuro, que Rand le había entregado y lo apretó contra su pecho. Luego respondió a la despedida del joven soldado, levantando a su vez su mano derecha y agitándola levemente.

Mientras el carruaje partía, el palacio y Hermione quedaron atrás. Alya le observó. Le había tomado sincero cariño y se había convertido en su amiga. Entonces posó una mano enguantada en su hombro. Rand estaba mirando a través del cristal de la portezuela del carruaje, con ojos tristes. Quien sabe si volvería a verla.

-Te has enamorado de ella, ¿ no es cierto ? –preguntó Alya mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por el adorno de plumas que coronaba sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-No, no digas tonterías –dijo él disimulando muy mal- ¿ cómo voy a en apenas dos horas…?

-No hace falta que finjas delante de mí Rand. No es tu fuerte que digamos –dijo Alya sinceramente, pero sin intención de ofenderle- tu mirada me ha contado la verdad por ti. Te has prendado de sus ojos azules, y sus cabellos rubios. Y lo entiendo muy bien, porque Hermione es muy bella.

-Pero es la prometida de Romeo –dijo Rand desabridamente recordando las palabras del intrigante Mercutio.

-Pero él no la ama –dijo Alya sujetándose porque el traqueteo del carruaje había hecho que se desplazara involuntariamente a lo largo del asiento de cuero del vehículo- y Hermione me da la impresión de que por la felicidad de ese joven, no se interpondrá entre ambos, sea quien sea ella.

-¿ Cómo puedes adivinar tanto de las personas ? –preguntó Rand intrigado y arrancándose el cuello almidonado de su garganta, que se había convertido en un suplicio para él y que estaba enrojecido por el roce de la incómoda prenda contra su piel.

-Supongo que me viene de familia. Es una intuición que me hace percibir cosas y hacerme una idea de la persona que tengo delante. Y suelo acertar bastantes veces.

Rand no dijo nada mientras el carruaje se deslizaba velozmente por entre las angostas calles en las que se apelotonaban las casas de tejado ocre, de las que sobresalían afiladas y elevadas torres que parecían no sentirse nunca satisfechas en su afán de alcanzar el punto más alto y elevado posible, como si estuvieran compitiendo entre sí. Observó los puentes que unían edificios de distintas alturas y los grandes arcos practicados bajo los mismos, por lo que a través de ellos, discurría un continuo devenir de personas, carruajes y carabinieris.

Más tarde, en la soledad de sus aposentos, Hermione, reclinada sobre su cama, accionó el botón del holocímetro y el planeta Esperanza empezó a girar lentamente, mostrando un muestrario de colores intensos y llamativos. Sonrió al pensar en el ofrecimiento del joven y se dijo:

-Que chico tan extraño e impulsivo –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar su torpe pero emotiva declaración- ¿ será verdad que su hogar está entre las estrellas, más allá de Nevus ?

Contempló a Esperanza evolucionar lentamente mientras el holocímetro emitía la imagen de nítidas y brillantes tonalidades que alumbraba débilmente la habitación en penumbra. Y entonces coincidió en que decía la verdad.

5

Y aquella fue su historia. Alya sería conducida a su domicilio, sana y salva por el servicial cochero. No obstante, y por si acaso, la familia abandonó precipitadamente Neo Verona, por unos días, aunque sin levantar sospechas no fuera que el Gran Duque continuara buscándola, hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Después de asegurarse de que su nueva amiga estaba bien y que todo marchaba perfectamente, el cochero le dejó en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la cueva, a la que se aproximó caminando lentamente e irrumpiendo justo en el momento en que estábamos comiendo. La improvisada mesa nos sirvió también para festejar su llegada.

Sus amigos nos presentaron y cuando yo y Haltoran al unísono le preguntamos si había visto a Mark, cuya foto le mostramos a él, el joven negó con la cabeza. Luke le introdujo brevemente en nuestra situación, poniéndole en antecedentes sobre nosotros.

-De modo que sois viajeros del tiempo –dijo Rand con asombro- quien lo diría- y habéis venido buscando a vuestro amigo Mark.

Asentimos, aunque por el momento no habíamos tenido noticias de él ni le habíamos hallado por ninguna parte. Entonces Rand se fijó en Mermadón que continuaba en el rincón al que se había retirado después de la negativa de Gray a que le ayudase y preguntó:

-¿ Crees que tu robot podría llevarnos de nuevo a nuestro planeta ?

Haltoran se rascó la cabeza y dijo no muy convencido de que el propósito de Rand fuera viable, aunque intentó infundirle alguna esperanza, razón por la cual se llamaba precisamente así su planeta natal.

-Podría, pero me temo que se desarmaría por el camino. A nada que Esperanza esté un poco lejos, no lo resistiría. Podríamos dejaros, eso sí, cuando hayamos encontrado a Mark y nos podamos ir de esta dimensión, en el año 2145, a ser posible en un planeta habitado y con la suficiente tecnología para poder llegar a vuestro planeta, y a partir de ahí, conseguirlo ya dependería de vosotros.

-Eso claro está, si no vamos a parar a un mundo primitivo o agonizante –dijo Oliveros que apenas hablaba más que muy de cuando en cuando.

En ese instante, yo les propuse un acuerdo que en un principio les pareció a todos muy ventajoso y adecuado, y eso que se me ocurrió de repente, oyéndoles hablar de los diferentes motivos o imprevistos, que nos había llevado hasta aquella dimensión y de la forma en que en su momento, si es que podíamos, nos marcharíamos de allí a no más tardar.

-¿ Qué os parecería si nos ayudáis a buscar a Mark, y una vez que le encontremos, os ayudamos nosotros a retornar a vuestro planeta ? Haltoran, como ya sabéis es un reconocido genio inventor y algo se le ocurrirá para llevaros de vuelta a casa.

Se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación y Haltoran me susurró al oido algo apesadumbrado:

-No sé si has sido demasiado optimista al decirles eso Maikel.

-Tú ponte a pensar en algo que pueda servirles para sacarles de aquí. Si algo les hizo venir, de alguna forma lograremos retornarles a su planeta. Si nos ayudan a dar con el paradero de Mark mejor. Cuantos más seamos en emprender y antes empecemos, antes le encontraremos –dije convencido.

6

Aunque ya conocía la historia, Mark se la relató. Julieta escuchó atentamente, mientras Mark sentado en una vieja silla de madera, mientras Cordelia introducía una barra de pan en el horno casero, que habían instalado en la pequeña cocina. Sonrió levemente. A Candy también le gustaba hornear pan y lo sabía porque ella le había contado, que el amable cocinero de los Legan, un muchacho alto y espigado con una permanente sonrisa afable en los labios, le había enseñado a hacerlo. Entonces retomó el hilo de su historia, mientras Julieta le miraba con amor y tomaba su mano izquierda con fuerza, sentada a su lado en torno a la pequeña mesa de caoba. Mark contempló las paredes de adobe y las pequeñas manchas y picadas que cubrían algunas partes de su superficie y luego la pequeña ventana enrejada, a través de la cual entraba una brillante luz. El sombrero de ala ancha con dos plumas blancas, la capa carmesí y el antifaz del torbellino Rojo reposaban displicentes sobre una silla situada en un rincón.

7

Mark entornó los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, tan nítidos como si aquello hubiera terminado de suceder.

Caminaba por una carretera solitaria. Llevaba una pequeña mochila colgada a su espalda y no había demasiados coches. Cordelia creyó que se refería a carruajes y Mark realizó un sencillo pero revelador dibujo sobre un papel, mojando la pluma de ave que tenía a su disposición sobre la mesa, en el tintero achaparrado y aclarando que aquellas máquinas se movían solas.

-¿ Sin ser tiradas por caballos u hombres siquiera ? –preguntó la joven divertida.-me cuesta creerlo.

Julieta la recriminó levemente que durara de él y besando a Mark en los labios brevemente, le animó a seguir. Mark reconfortado por el apoyo de Julieta continuó su historia.

La carretera estaba desierta, hasta que entonces un furgón blindado, que iba precedido por motoristas y fuerzas militares pasó velozmente a su lado. A Mark no le llamó excesivamente la atención, si acaso por la numerosa y nutrida escolta, que protegía al vehículo tanto abriendo, como cerrando la marcha.

"Debe de transportar algo muy valioso" –se dijo Mark, mientras caminaba lentamente, embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Entonces le pareció ver algo sospechoso, como unos hombres embozados o que por lo menos, se escondían entre los riscos que rodeaban la carretera a ambos lados de la misma, y entre las pequeñas lomas rocosas con apenas vegetación que jalonaban el desierto y algo desolado paisaje. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció percibir armas automáticas en las manos de los hombres que claramente, se podían percibir acechando la llegada del convoy. A Mark le pareció sospechoso y pensó en advertir al conductor, pero se dijo que la escolta que llevaban debería ser suficiente para repeler cualquier intento de robo o agresión. Si acaso, debería ponerse a salvo para no verse involucrado en la refriega.

Hizo una pausa y Cordelia volvió a preguntarle que eran las armas automáticas. Julieta le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia y le pidió que no le interrumpiera más. Mark no obstante hizo otro dibujo esquemático, junto al del coche y representó a un hombre con un monigote disparando una especie de tubo, lo que parecía una lluvia de balas. Esta vez Cordelia no entendio muy bien el concepto, pero instó a Mark a que continuara hablando.

Entonces una fila de minas o explosivos estalló cuando el furgón llegó a un determinado punto de la carretera, accionado por uno de los asaltantes que se habían puesto los pasamontañas. La fuerte explosión hizo que el furgón se detuviera con un chirrido procedente de sus frenos, y que los hombres de la escolta se desplegaran rápidamente para repeler a los atacantes. Las balas empezaron a volar en todas direcciones, y Mark temeroso de que una bala perdida le alcanzara, se puso a correr frenéticamente, pero sin saber a donde ir. Por todas partes, silbaba la munición y el furioso tableteo de las ametralladoras denotaba que estas estaban intercambiando sus mortales presentes.

En ese preciso instante, los ladrones empezaban a desesperarse, porque iban perdiendo terreno y posiblemente, no podrían abrir el furgón a tiempo para apropiarse de su contenido antes de que llegaran refuerzos. Movido por la desesperación, uno de ellos, esgrimió un gran lanzacohetes de ojiva cónica y apuntando cuidadosamente a la puerta del furgón, pese al caos de disparos, gritos y miedo que les envolvía, disparó accionando el gatillo y un proyectil que dejó una cola llameante a su paso, impactó contra las puertas acorazadas, volándolas aun así en pedazos. Mark se echó al suelo de improviso. Estaba tan cerca del furgón que podía oír nítidamente las conversaciones de los delincuentes desde su interior. Tres de los ladrones, corrieron hacia el furgón, codiciosos y anhelantes pensando en las riquezas que contendría y de las que su jefe les había hablado largamente. Dos de ellos entraron en la caja del furgón, protegidos por el fuego de cobertura de sus compañeros, pero cuando entraron su sorpresa debió ser mayúsculas. Allí dentro solo había un arca de acero recubierta de plomo, y con el grabado de un átomo rodeado por electrones que trazaban órbitas elípticas en torno al mismo, sobre su superficie bruñida y brillante. Entonces uno de ellos le dijo a su jefe que encabezaba el comando de asalto al interior del furgón:

-Esto no me gusta nada jefe. Los quince millones de euros estarán ahí dentro –dijo pensativo- pero de los valores bancarios….que quiere que le diga –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no los veo por ninguna parte, como no estén guardados junto con los quince millones. Y además ese símbolo en el cajón….no me gusta, demasiada escolta aun siendo un furgón con tanto dinero, el compartimiento de carga está prácticamente vacío a excepción de esa misteriosa arca

-No seas melindroso –le respondió desabridamente su jefe- te juro que el dinero está ahí dentro, ¿ o es que acaso crees que pueda ser la caja de Pandora ? –preguntó entre risas, pese al furioso tiroteo que se desarrollaba fuera del vehículo en torno suyo. Eso es para despistar ¿ o acaso tienes miedo ? –preguntó en tono burlón.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo uno de ellos- nuestros compañeros están en dificultades.

Asintieron y los tres hombres se pusieron manos a la obra para abrir el arcón. El hombre del que se había mofado su jefe, picado y herido en su amor propio, fue el que más afán y ahínco puso para abrir el pesado arcón. No fue fácil. Utilizaron palanquetas hasta que después de un intenso forcejeo contra la caja, la tapa cedió cayendo con estrépito al suelo del furgón. El arca brillaba levemente con un fulgor anaranjado. Cuando los ansiosos y ávidos hombres se asomaron a su interior no hallaron nada. Uno de ellos se puso a reir histerícamente a carcajadas repitiendo todo el tiempo:

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

El otro se acordó de una vieja película de aventuras en las que hombres sedientos de poder y riquezas, levantaban la tapa de otra arca, el arca de la Alianza, y que su osadía les costó un castigo terrible. Justo lo mismo que les iba a suceder. Cuando menos lo esperaban, una nube azulada y blanquecina se formó en el fondo del arca, estallando de repente y desatando un huracán de fuego que fundió inmediatamente a los tres hombres, carbonizando sus huesos y volatilizando sus tejidos. La tormenta eructó con furia hacia el exterior, matando a los asaltantes y a los policías y militares que defendían el furgón. Mark aterrorizado, corría sin rumbo entre huesos que se desprendían de cuerpos sin vida, y vísceras que explotaban en el aire. Entonces, buscando con que defenderse, por si el violeto tiroteo volvía a reanudarse o arreciaba, cogió el arma con la que habían destrozado las puertas del furgón y una pequeña bolsa de municiones de ojiva cónica y huyó despavorido, pero no llegó muy lejos. Un resplandor iridiscente, preludio de una bola de fuego anaranjada le envolvió y poco después su cuerpo fue bombardeado por millones de taquiones y otras partículas subatómicas, que en vez de matarle abrasándole vivo, se mezclaron con su sistema circulatorio, modificando radicalmente el ADN de sus células. Muy asustado por lo que había experimentado, corrió con más afán, hasta que una extraña neblina de color claro, se extendió detrás de él a su paso, desprendiéndose de unas heridas que se habían abierto sorpresivamente en su piel y de las que aun no se había percatado. Entonces, el iridium que ya se había enseñoreado de su sistema circulatorio, se mezcló con el oxígeno estallando con una fuerte explosión. Mark gritó despavorido creyendo que había llegado su última hora, mientras pavorosas llamaradas le envolvieron, al mismo tiempo que agitaba los brazos, llorando y suplicando una ayuda que no iba a llegar, separándole del suelo para remontarlo hacia las capas más altas de la atmósfera. Cuando ganó la velocidad suficiente, se produjo su primer y fortuito viaje en el tiempo, tras una atronadora e intensa deflagración La leyenda del alacrán había nacido. En el suelo, los cadáveres carbonizados o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de algunos de ellos, de unos cuarenta personas entre ladrones, policías y militares, rodeaban al solitario y silencioso furgón que presidía la dantesca y macabra escena.

Cuando llegó a ese punto de la narración Mark dejó de hablar y extrajo su arma desplegándola ante los ojos de Cordelia y Julieta Los servos y mecanismos neumáticos entraron en acción extendiéndola con un suspiro que el de aire escapándose a presión y dijo con tristeza, mientras la ojiva cónica sobresalía del cañón con un leve chirrido metálico:

-Esta es la llave que abrió la Caja de Pandora, aunque más bien yo diría que fue la codicia y avaricia de esos torpes e inconscientes hombres, que por culpa de sus estúpidas acciones, me convirtieron sin sospecharlo, en lo que soy.

Se concentró y dando una orden mental, el iridium fluyó como aquel día, pero de forma más controlada envolviendo su muñeca derecha con llamaradas pavorosas, que extinguió enseguida con un siseo, para impedir que pudiera prender algunos de los muebles de madera del salón. Dos hilos de humo denso y claro emergieron de sus muñecas, donde hacia un momento, las incrédulas muchachas presenciaron como el fuego recorría la piel de Mark, sin dañarla. Julieta le contempló con lástima y se apretó contra él, mientras Cordelia que continuaba enfrascada en la elaboración del pastel prefirió no decir nada.

8

Lo primero que decidimos hacer fue ir en busca de Mark. Una vez instalados en la cueva, junto a nuestros nuevos amigos, lo más prioritario que planeamos hacer, fue realizar una concienzuda búsqueda por la hermosa y renacentista ciudad. Los recelos y las desconfianzas entre los soldados de un planeta en guerra, colonizado por la Tierra y los hombres de un distante pasado, que lo habían abandonado para vivir en otro aun más remoto que el suyo original, no tenían sentido. Estábamos todos en el mismo barco, por así decirlo y optamos por hacer causa común. Organizamos una reunión para identificarnos y poner las cosas en claro. Pelearse u odiarse era una tontería, así que decidimos llegar a un acuerdo, y tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible. Rand y sus camaradas habían mapeado la ciudad a conciencia, mediante sus pequeños scanners que se ubicaban en la muñeca y que además chequeaban las funciones vitales y podían en caso de necesidad administrar calmantes o realizar importantes curas médicas, estabilizando a un herido grave, en caso de necesidad, amen claro está de otras funciones. Luke me había entregado uno, comentándome que aquella utilísima herramienta había salvado muchas vidas en la larga e interminable guerra contra los aliens, que asolaban su verde y querido planeta y al que no sabían si retornarían algún día. Yo opinaba que quizás no desearan hacerlo. Entre la probabilidad de vivir en paz y volver al horror de una guerra, tal vez eligieran lo primero, aunque nunca se sabía. Volví de mis reflexiones y observé el objeto con curiosidad, dándole vueltas en torno a mi mano, tratando de familiarizarme con aquella tecnología tan novedosa para nosotros, que Haltoran como buen inventor y genio examinaba con alborozo y fascinación el suyo.

-Simplemente póntelo en la muñeca -dijo Luke- y él solo se encargará de reconocer tus ondas cerebrales y constantes vitales. Se sincroniza a cada usuario, de forma que se hace personal e intransferible.

-¿ Cómo funciona ? -pregunté girando la muñeca para verificar que no me estuviera grande o por el contrario me hiciera daño, si me apretaba demasiado.

-Simplemente piensa en lo que quieras hacer -dijo Rand- y si está entre sus funciones programadas, lo ejecutará.

-Si no, no notarás nada -dijo Cinthia guiñándome un ojo- es sencillo.

El pequeño y utilísimo aparato, especie de navaja suiza del siglo XXII, incluía una diminuta pantalla que permitía monitorizar en todo momento diversas informaciones. Pensé en Neo Verona, tal y como me la imaginaba y la pantalla de fósforo verde se iluminó inmediatamente, mostrándome un plano aéreo de la ciudad. Durante el rescate de Alya, mientras volaban, cruzando sobre Neo Verona de punta a punta, el insólito microordenador de Rand, había estado realizando tomas aéreas de la ciudad, lo cual, a parte del espectáculo gratuito que proporcionó a la ciudadanía de Neo Verona, nos permitía disponer de una preciosa y precisa información. En el plano que además de la ciudad, incluía los alrededores de la misma y lugares de interés como tahonas, comisarías o paradas de transporte público porque Neo Verona disponía de una red bien organizada, estaba ubicada incluso la situación de la gruta que nos servía de vivienda y base de operaciones, marcada con un punto rojo que tititaba débilmente en la pantalla.

-Así no os perderéis -nos dijo Rand mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice la señal en la pantalla de nuestros respectivos aparatos.

-Es como un GPS -dije yo entusiasmado.

-Sí, pero más preciso -intervino Oliveros saliendo de su mutismo. Aquel joven de rasgos delicados casi nunca desplegaba los labios, enfrascado en sus lecturas o quehaceres habituales.

Rand nos tendió entonces algunos artilugios más. De un armario blindado que habían colgado con alcayatas de una de las paredes de la gruta, extrajo una especie de botes de color marrón con un pulsador en su parte superior. Nos entregó un pack de diez a cada uno y Haltoran preguntó con mirada interrogante:

-¿ Qué es esto ?

-Fumígenas -explicó Rand rápidamente- el equivalente a las bombas de humo del siglo XX. El principio es el mismo. Solo que aquí hay que apretar el disparador para armarla. Se lanza, y al tocar contra el suelo o chocar contra una superficie dura, se activa creando, una cortina de humo muy densa.

-Solo en caso de necesidad -dijo Cinthia asegurándose de que el armario blindado hubiera vuelto a quedar bien cerrado- por si tenéis dificultades. El humo durante cinco minutos, suficientes para escapar con seguridad.

Entonces evoqué la emocionante y un tanto estrambótica huída de Rand por los aires, con la muchacha acusada de pertenecer a los Capuleto, suspendidos del propulsor instalado en la espalda de la armadura de combate, que no era otra cosa que una versión mejorada y perfeccionada del invento de Haltoran. Rand le preguntó por la famosa anécdota histórica que afirmaba que él y otro hombre cuya identidad se perdió para la Historia habían cruzado el Atlántico con la ayuda de esos precarios y pioneros .

Haltoran asintió con orgullo, de que fuera reconocido y su nombre se hubiera hecho tan famoso, trascendiendo a los anales de la Ciencia.

-Ese amigo al que se refiere la Historia es precisamente el que estamos buscando ahora. Mark.

Oliveros levantó la vista de su novela y preguntó hablando desde el fondo de la gruta:

-¿ Y sucedió tal y como decís ? ¿ no fue una leyenda, como se afirma ?

-No, fue realidad -dijo Haltoran evocando aquella aventura con una sonrisa triste en los labios, al pensar en el infortunio constante de Mark- que locura, atravesar el Atlántico, para ir a buscar a Candy.

Según rezaba la leyenda, Haltoran Hasdeneis, el que se había dado en llamar el Edison del siglo XXI, había cruzado realmente el Atlántico, mar terrestre, cuyo nombre desconocían Cinthia y Rand, aunque Luke se encargó rápidamente de informarles que se trataba de uno de los grandes Océanos de la madre Tierra. Mucho se había especulado sobre si aquel aspecto de la biografía del famoso inventor era o no realidad, y de los motivos que le impulsaron, de ser cierto a atravesar una inmensa y procelosa masa de agua con unos medios tan rudimentarios como precarios. Cuando yo les conté el verdadero motivo de aquel asombroso viaje, no daban crédito a cuanto acababan de oír.

-O sea, que todo fue por una chica -dijo Luke abriendo unos ojos como platos y frotándose el prominente mentón, pensativo.

-Sí, y tal como nos han contado, era la esposa de ese hombre al que están buscando -dijo Rand observando desde la entrada de la cueva, como Haltoran y yo, convenientemente disfrazados, nos dirigíamos hacia la imensa ciudad, tratando de hallar alguna pista que nos condujera al paradero de Mark, si es que estaba allí realmente, después de que nos despedimos de ellos. Solo teníamos el escaso y parco relato que le contó a Haltoran poco antes de su marcha, antes de que encendiera el poder de la sustancia anaranjada, la fuente origen según nos reveló la diosa Atenea, de la creación del Universo., para elevarse sobre Lakewood, mientras Candy permanecía sumida en un profundo sueño inducido por él, para que no sufriera lo indecible, viéndole partir.

-Menuda historia -sentenció Cinthia- saltar del siglo XXI a principios del XX y enamorarse de una mujer a la que acaba de conocer.

-Y toda esa historia de la sangre negra y contaminada que desprende cada vez que utiliza ese poder, de esos muchachos a los que rescató -dijo Luke mientras frotaba sus botas con un cepillo hasta dejarlas relucientes- uno de ellos, que estuvo a punto de desnucarse al caer de un caballo.

-Y el otro de un avión en llamas durante la primera guerra mundial, una guerra que asoló la Tierra en el pasado, o en el futuro...ya no sé ni donde estamos situados -dijo Oliveros entrecerrando los ojos y dejando su lectura para otro momento, mientras botaba impulsándose con las piernas, para levantarse de un salto del catre en que estaba tumbado.

Rand dirigió la mirada en derredor hacia sus camaradas con gesto reflexivo y les preguntó:

-¿ Créeis que puede haber algo de verdad en todo lo que nos han contado ?

-No te quepa la menor duda -dijo Luke con vehemencia- aquí estamos nosotros, cazadores de seres alienígenas y ellos que han venido en ese robot, que por cierto -dijo mirando en dirección hacia Mermadon- aun no se ha movido de ahí.

Mermadon entonces se activó y acercándose a los cuatro sigilosamente, se plantó ante ellos, sobresaltando a Cinthia y a Luke. Rand empuñó su desintegrador creyendo que un intruso se había colado en la cueva y Rand levantó las manos hablando con tono almibarado y dulzón:

-Por favor señor Oberon, no me dispare. Solo venía a preguntarles, si podía compartir su compañía, me siento bastante solo en aquel rincón oscuro -dijo señalando con su manaza metálica hacia donde había permanecido sin moverse ni hablar durante casi dos días.

-Sí hombre sí -dijo Luke sonriente y golpeando el suelo de la cueva- aquí tienes un sitio para ti.

Cinthia le observó mirándole de arriba abajo por su considerable envergadura y dijo admirada:

-Es digna obra de Haltoran. No me extraña para nada la fama que le atribuyen.

9

Llegamos a Neo Verona después de una caminata que nos supuso estar caminando por espacio de una hora. Me pregunté porqué aquella gente no tenía algún aparato que permitiese camuflar el espectro de luz, como hacía Mark a su antojo, para volverse invisible, y nosotros como él, para ir volando, pero o no disponían de tal tecnología o se habían negado a proporcionárnosla, manteniéndola celosamente oculta. Cuando Haltoran le pidió algún arma a Luke, solo para tantear hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar en su prodigalidad y generosa ayuda, el gigante sonrió como si estuviera hablando con un niño, pero dejaría de hacerlo, a medida que su explicación se desarrollaba, y su semblante se ensombrecía y dijo:

-No, Haltoran, nada de armas, bastante tenemos ya con los rumores acerca de un dragón rugiente, como para que encima vosotros pongáis las cosas peor de lo que están.

-Os llevaréis solo las fumígenas y bastante. Luke tiene razón –dijo Rand dando la razón a su amigo.

Calló por un momento y añadió en voz baja cariacontecido mientras observaba la puntera de sus botas:

-Ya con lo que hice yo, fue más que suficiente.

Y así nos adentramos en la ciudad a través de un puente que salvaba un abismo que caía cortado a pico, y por cuyo lecho, observé como entre los colosales pilares de sillería del puente bramaba un caudaloso y embravecido río que formaba pequeñas olas plateadas en su superficie. Y de cuando en cuando, como si las estuvieran escalando o remontando, saltaban pequeños peces de escamas plateadas que tras un grácil y corto vuelo suspendidos en el aire, volvían a zambullirse en los rápidos que la impetuosa corriente formaba, arrastrando ramas u hojas que se desprendían de los árboles, que crecían a la vera del río. Nos cruzamos con multitud de gente, artesanos con su mercancía, ganaderos que llevaban sus reses a alguna feria o retornaban quizás de ella, escolares vigilados por sus profesores a los que mostraban las excelencias y la colosal envergadura de aquella urbe populosa y siempre activa. En el cielo, volaban grandes caballos alados, con una cola similar a la de un dragón, aunque a mí se me antojó como la de un cocodrilo, restallante y cubierta de unas escamas quitinosas y plateadas.

Nunca antes había visto ni estado en una ciudad tan hermosa y vibrante como aquella. Mi disfraz con una túnica que me llegaba hasta los pies y que de tan áspera me estaba raspando la piel, y la capucha incómoda y que hedía a cabra me impedían concentrarme en la contemplación de las rectas y bien planificadas calles, aunque la penitencia que suponía llevar aquella indumentaria tan estrafalaria como incómoda, bien valía la pena si podía recorrer con la mirada, con la curiosidad de un neófito, el devenir constante de Neo Verona. Si tuviera que quedarme con dos impresiones acerca de la misma, diría que lo que más destacaría por encima de todo sería: las gráciles y elevadas torres que pugnaban por alzarse muy por encima de los tejados de pizarra ocres de las casas más corrientes y humildes, y por otro lado, los pegasus volando majestuosamente sobre las cúpulas de los numerosos palacios que contemplé admirado. Haltoran que llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la mía, estaba todo el rato controlándome, porque temía que me perdiera en cualquier esquina o cruce de calles, dada mi naturaleza despistada y un tanto cándida.

-No te separes de mí Maikel, -dijo Haltoran esquivando a una anciana con un largo vestido y una mantilla que le cubría los cabellos grises- no sabemos lo que puede depararnos esta ciudad.

Hablaba en voz baja en inglés y cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le oía o le prestaba atención, dado que yo no controlaba nada de italiano. Siempre me había parecido similar a mi idioma natal, el español, pero puedo dar fe y atestiguar que no es así, por lo menos en mi modesta opinión. Me fijé en que muchos edificios de Neo Verona, estaba comunicados entre sí con pasarelas situadas a gran altura y que había arcos y puentes por doquier que conectaban un edificio a otros e incluso barrios enteros estaban unidos de semejante forma. También contemplé el río cuyo curso dividía en dos la ciudad. Según el mapa que Luke nos había proporcionado, en dos mitades casi simétricas.

-Esta ciudad es del tamaño de París, por lo menos -observó Haltoran deslizando la mirada en torno suyo. Carruajes lujosamente decorados con caballos enjaezados con campanillas que producían un característico sonido tintineante al trotar, circulaban continuamente en ambos sentidos transportando damas o nobles lujosamente vestidos y que miraban con desdén al pueblo llano. También había una frenética actividad constructora. Por toda Neo Verona se levantaban nuevos inmuebles y las grúas y poleas se afanaban por añadir nuevas construcciones al paisaje urbano de la ciudad. Me supuse, que como en mi país de origen, la fiebre inmobiliaria, debía ser un gran negocio en Neo Verona. Junto con los ostentosos y grandes carruajes con el escudo de la casa noble a la que pertenecían, rodaban lentas carretas de ruedas toscas y macizas, tiradas por bueyes o pequeños caballos similares a los percherones y con un par de pequeñas alas, que parecían atrofiadas. Me recordaron a las de las gallinas, porque no les permitían volar.

-Me imagino que esos grandes caballos alados -dije levantando la cabeza y señalando a uno de ellos de color blanco, que se perdió relinchando en el horizonte de la ciudad- solo deben estar al alcance de unos pocos.

-Dices bien Maikel -me comentó Haltoran soltando algunas palabras en italiano para disimular- la información que nuestros anfitriones han ido recopilando, me está poniendo rápidamente al corriente de lo que se cuece aquí, y la verdad, esto es una especie de dictadura -dijo consultando con mucho cuidado y disimulo el scanner que llevaba adosado a su muñeca, asegurándose de que nadie le estaba mirando o curioseando, levantándose la manga de su túnica con prevención.

Apretó algunas teclas, tal como le había enseñado Rand , mientras repetía en voz baja un "veamos, veamos" continuo. como una letanía. A Haltoran le habría hecho ilusión que aquel aparato también hubiera sido invención suya, pero Luke le desengañó, informándole que no. Era obra de un tal Michael Soroski, otro genio de la invención, pero muy posterior a él.

-Ni siquiera sois contemporáneos -dijo Luke, hablándole de él.

En cuanto a lo que había declarado Haltoran de que aquella en apariencia, idílica ciudad era un estado policial, no tardé demasiado tiempo en hallar indicios de tales afirmaciones.

Por todas partes empecé a vislumbrar patrullas de cuatro o siete hombres, con un oficial que parecía estar al mando en cada uno de las unidades armadas hasta los dientes. Llevaban largas lanzas en las manos y un sobretodo azul con una extraña divisa que no supe identificar, aunque no empleaban escudo, y parecían más una fuerza de policial local, que soldados profesionales.

Por otra lado, no parecían conocer las armas de fuego, aunque Rand nos habló de que había vislumbrado y oído el estruendo de fuegos de artificio ,el día de una de las principales celebraciones de Neo Verona, conocida como la Feria de las Flores.

Realmente no sabía porqué habíamos viajado hasta allí, si no hubiera sido porque Haltoran, espoleado por las lágrimas de Candy, así como las súplicas de toda su familia, había decidido presentarse allí para tratar de ayudarle.

Intenté hacerle ver a Haltoran que mientras Mark no derrotara a ese extraño enemigo del que Saori le había hablado con gran secreto, en el templete donde también se entrevistara con el presidente Wilson, probablemente se negaría a retornar.

-Haltoran se detuvo al escuchar mis palabras y se giró tan rápido que la capucha que cubría sus cabellos pelirrojos se deslizó hacia abajo, dejándolos al descubierto. Entonces se me aproximó y me dijo:

-Lo sé amigo Maikel, y no es para menos. Un hombre que está intentando conquistar el mundo empleando robots gigantes, y que por una desconocida razón ha decidido personarse aquí. Es muy probable que el extraño personaje que Rand y esa Hermione descubrieran por accidente en el palacio del Gran Duque, sea uno de sus lugartenientes.

Me pasé una mano por la tela basta de mi hábito y al momento la retiré desprendiendo un pestazo a cabra y con la piel irritada por el rugoso tacto del sayal. Me apoyé contra la pared, bajando la cabeza, y dije desanimado cruzándome de brazos:

-Que cosas más raras nos ocurren. Ahora, tenemos a un supuesto ser, suelto por una ciudad donde caballos voladores surcan el aire, un ser de dos caras, hombre y mujer, todo en uno, que tal vez sea a ciencia cierta, la mano derecha de ese loco que pretende dominar el mundo a base de robots.

Haltoran asintió y dijo un rotundo y sonoro "correcto".

-Ya no sé quien está más loco de entre todos nosotros -dije sentándome en la entrada de un portal, porque las sandalias me estaban destrozando los pies. Me quité una de ellas y comprobé horrorizado como tenía algunas ampollas blanquecinas en los dedos del pie derecho.

-Joder, -dije desabridamente- lo que me faltaba. Ya decía yo que este maldito calzado, además de apestar, me apretaba los dedos.

En ese momento, un chico muy joven de cabellos alborotados y expresión vivaracha salió del portal y a punto estuvo de machacarme los pies. Entonces miré hacia arriba, cuando Haltoran reclamó mi atención apuntando hacia lo alto con un dedo y descubrí un cártel de madera oscilante y suspendido en torno a una barra de color oscuro, mediante unas cadenas, cuyos eslabones estaban pintados de un tono negro brillante. En el cártel había un rótulo con caracteres góticos que rezaba: "El buen juglar".

Lo que había tomado por el portal de una de aquellas casonas medievales, oscuras y lóbregas donde podían vivir hacinadas varias familias, era una especie de taberna, aunque tampoco noté mucha diferencia. Miré al muchacho que había estado a punto de pisotearme sin darse cuenta y extendí las piernas porque encima me habían entrado unos calambres que junto con las ampollas de mi pie derecho, me impedirían dar un solo paso.

-Maikel tenemos que irnos. No podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo. Hemos de encontrar a Mark como sea.

Entonces crucé los brazos y dije enfurruñado dándole la espalda:

-Hasta que no se me pase este dolor de pies, no me voy a mover de aquí.

Haltoran soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros. Se fijó en el lastimoso estado de mis pies y asintió diciendo con una sonrisa:

-Vale, tú ganas -dijo conciliador. En la esquina, al otro lado de la calle, me ha parecido que había un herbolario. Iré a ver si tienen algún remedio para esos pies doloridos.

Me acordé de cuando me mareé a bordo del Lancastria, mientras cruzábamos el Atlántico en dirección hacia la Europa en guerra y había estado a punto de precipitarme por la borda al mar, de no ser porque Mark me sujetó por el brazo a tiempo. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que el hombre de piel cetrina, cabellos blancos y ojos demenciales ribeteados de negro y que se paseaba envuelto en negros ropajes con una capa muy larga, ondeando hasta los pies, tal y como Saori nos lo había descrito, era el inaccesible y bien oculto líder del Imperio Negro. El responsable de la organización que intentó secuestrar a Annie para atraer a Candy y así coaccionar a Mark, para que pusiera su enorme poder a disposición de la maquiavélica entidad y que habían intentado modificar el curso de la Historia durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, en beneficio de sus intereses. Me llevé las manos a las sienes, porque el solo pensar en todo aquello, me producía jaqueca. Suspiré mientras veía a Haltoran alejarse en dirección hacia el herbolario y dije abatido contemplando el pavimento de adoquines:

-Yo tenía un imperio comercial pujante, en Japón y a raíz de conocer a Mark, mi vida se convirtió en puro delirio. Perdí mis empresas a manos de un demente que quiere conquistar el mundo con robots gigantescos, y su mano derecha, lugarteniente o lo que sea, se pasea por Neo Verona y….

Estiré los pies y suspiré. No valía la pena darle más vueltas, o mi cabeza saltaría como una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Había que tomarlo tal cual como venía.

En el momento en que extendía las piernas sobre los escalones que conducían a la taberna, salieron dos carabinieris que por lo que me enteraría más tarde, perseguían al chico, que no me había destrozado los pies con sus botas de piel, por un pelo. Los carabinieris esgrimían sus lanzas gritando amenazadoramente, pero el muchacho, mucho más ágil que ellos les esquivaba con una facilidad pasmosa y les sacaba la lengua exasperándoles aun más. Iba a levantarme y marcharme de allí no fuera que me viera involucrado en un lío, sin comerlo ni beberlo, cuando el primer carabinieri tropezó con los empeines de mis pies y rodó por tierra cayendo pesadamente ante mí. Su compañero me apuntó con la lanza y gritó en italiano, aunque yo no podía entenderle:

-¿ Con que ayudando a escapar a uno de los hombres del Torbellino Rojo ?

Levanté las manos y sonreí torpemente. Creí entresacar el significado de algunas palabras entre la marea de frases airadas y enfurecidas, en el cerrado dialecto italiano que el carabinieri, me dirigía, como Torbellino Rojo.

Entonces me acordé de los pasquines que había repartidos por toda la ciudad, y en la que una grotesca y temible sombra, que más bien, hacía reír, por la escasa calidad de la caricatura, amenazaba a los ciudadanos de bien, en las sombras de la noche. Haltoran leyó el texto que aparecía en una banda lateral y dijo:

-Están buscando a un tal Torbellino Rojo y se ofrece una elevada recompensa por su cabeza.

Traté de razonar con ellos, intentando ganar tiempo hasta que Haltoran volviera, porque en caso de apuro me sacaría fácilmente de aquel embrollo en que me había visto envuelto tan tontamente.

Pero Haltoran se retrasaba. Entonces el otro carabinieri me puso la punta de la lanza en los riñones y me obligó a seguirle. Intenté resistirme, pero me propinó un golpe con el mango de roble de su arma en la cabeza y me desvanecí en cuestión de segundos, mientras la gente que nos rodeaba se retiraba discretamente, para evitarse problemas, justo lo que a mí no me había dado tiempo a hacer. Al poco rato, era transportado en volandas e inconsciente por los dos carabinieris. Ni había tenido tiempo de utilizar las fumígenas para huir. Había mucha gente que había presenciado el incidente, pero que se apartaban sigilosamente, por temor a compartir mi destino. Me introdujeron en un furgón oscuro tirado por dos pequeños caballos de alas atrofiadas y rápidamente me sacaron de allí con un destino incierto. Cuando Haltoran, que había tardado más de lo necesario, porque el herbolario tenía mucha clientela, que incluso guardaba cola en la puerta del establecimiento, llegó hasta donde supuestamente debería estar aguardándole y solo encontró un corrillo de gente que comentaba en voz baja y en tono quejumbroso:

-Pobre hombre –dijo una mujer de abultadas carnes mientras sostenía una cesta bajo su brazo.

-No se merecía lo que le han hecho –comentó un anciano con un solideo en la cabeza y con una larga perilla blanca, que temblaba de rabia al recordarlo.

-Se lo han llevado preso. Si parecía lo más inofensivo del mundo –dijo un joven con cabellos como los de un paje, y calzas muy ajustadas con un jubón a franjas blancas y negras.

Haltoran se abrió paso entre la gente y preguntó atemorizado si no se estarían refiriendo a un hombre no muy alto, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, con una prominente barriga y envuelto en un sayal que no olía muy bien precisamente, y que era amigo suyo.

-¿ Con unas sandalias de piel ? –quiso saber una chica de unos catorce años de pelo negro, recogido en una coleta y con un vestido amarillo.

Haltoran asintió precipitadamente.

La muchacha vaciló antes de responder. Movió los ojos en torno suyo mirando a las personas que la rodeaban, y que le animaron a contestar con enérgicos movimientos afirmativos de sus cabezas.

-Señor, a su amigo se lo han llevado por ayudar a escapar a un rebelde. Pero yo creo, que el buen hombre no hizo nada malo. Esos bastardos de carabinieris, se tropezaron con sus pies justo cuando el chico al que perseguían, se les escapó y huyó corriendo de esa taberna –dijo la chica apuntando hacia la puerta, en cuyos escalones había estado sentado yo, esperándole- y entonces su amigo estiró las piernas haciendo que el primero de ellos rodara por tierra sin querer.

-¿ A donde se lo han llevado ? –preguntó Haltoran alzando la voz, visiblemente nervioso y mirando en derredor suyo, para intentar obtener una respuesta de los que le rodeaban.

La niña respondió:

-A las minas de Gradisca. Se lo oí comentar a uno de los carabinieris que se lo llevaban preso, a rastras.

10

-Esto es todo lo que llevaba Excelencia.

Del saco que contenía mis pertenencias, cayeron rebotando sobre la mesa del administrador, unos objetos cuanto menos curiosos y estrambóticos, tan pronto como el carabinieri volcó su contenido ante los ojos verdes y sorprendidos del joven responsable del complejo minero. Romeo, se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños, para intentar alisarlos, pero sin éxito, ya que recuperaron su forma habitual, tan pronto como la retiró. El joven primogénito de los Montesco examinó mi brazalete con extrañeza, sopesando el objeto y toqueteando las teclas digitales, hasta que la pantalla de fósforo verde se encendió y una voz metálica informó del estado y la calidad del aire. Romeo soltó el objeto con un sobresalto y el carabinieri dio un respingo al escuchar hablar aquella cosa.

Luego la voz y la pantalla se apagaron solas y continuó con la inspección de los otros objetos, que en forma de piña estaban dispuestos en un pequeño y ordenado rimero ante él. Romeo tomó una de las fumígenas y la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Apretó el botón que tenía en la parte superior y otra voz cibernética dijo mientras se encendía una luz verde, en un idioma desconocido:

-Estatus armado.

Romeo entregó la pequeña fumígena al carabinieri para que se lo entregara al maestro herrero de Gradisca y que a la sazón, también era el maestro armero, al objeto de que su ojo experto lo analizara, por si podía sacar algo en claro, de aquellos artilugios, pero el carabinieri estaba tan nervioso por tener que transportar aquella cosa, que parecía dotada de vida propia, sin duda, encantadas por el hombre al que habían traído hasta allí recientemente acusado de obstrucción a la autoridad, o sea yo, al que habían tomado por un brujo o algo parecido. Con el sudor de sus manos temblorosas, la fumígena se le resbaló de entre los dedos empapados. Cuando la granada tocó el suelo, se expandió una densa humareda de color anaranjado que tornó el aire irrespirable e inundó las dependencias del barracón, que hacía las veces de administración y oficina de intendencia de Gradisca.

Romeo salió precipitadamente tosiendo y cubriéndose los ojos llorosos con un pañuelo, mientras el carabinieri perdida totalmente la compostura, gritaba a voz en cuello, reclamando ayuda a sus compañeros de armas que acudieron rápidamente a auxiliarles:

-Brujería, brujería.

Muy pronto se extendió entre mis nuevos y hoscos compañeros, el rumor de que era una especie de brujo o nigromante que animaba objetos, dotándoles de vida propia y confiriéndoles la propiedad de hablar extraños y perversos idiomas. Cuando me despertaron arrojándome encima un balde de agua, mientras permanecía sobre el jergón de paja de mi celda con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo, incrédulo me encontré ante mí a un hombre de dos metros de altura y con uniforme de carabinieri, que me entregó un pico y una pala, mientras me apuntaba con su lanza y decía con su vozarrón:

-Tú, a la cantera con los demás. Ya basta de dormir.

Conseguí entenderle a duras penas y me puse en pie sin rechistar, con las herramientas de minería entre los dedos, a las que me costó llevar porque su peso superaba ampliamente mis ya de por si mermadas fuerzas. La típica escena de "yo soy inocente, tiene que haber un error" decidí ahorrármela, aunque fuera la única y absoluta verdad, porque me habría supuesto una bofetada o quien sabe que castigo, por desafiar o poner en entredicho, la autoridad de aquel brutal guardián. Cuando salimos al exterior, la luz solar me cegó, aunque me fui recobrando gradualmente y me llevé una mano a la frente, modo de visera. Ya había recobrado la consciencia en la celda a la que me arrojaron violentamente y con indiferencia, como a un saco de patatas, pero me había quedado dormido, por el cansancio y las emociones vividas durante esa jornada, hasta que aquel idiota me despertó de forma tan poco grata. Fui conducido hasta una especie de cantera a cielo abierto, que se asemejaba más a un paisaje lunar o a la Divina Comedia de Dante, donde como interminables filas de hormigas, se afanaban cientos de hombres, empujando grandes vagonetas chirriantes con mineral, o entraban y salían continuamente con un pico en la mano, empeñados o más bien obligados, a arrancar aquella riqueza, de las entrañas de la tierra. Algunos hombres llevaban a algún compañero mal herido por un reciente y desafortunado accidente, o tenían que enterrar a otros, sepultados en algún derrumbamiento. Era raro el día en que en Gradisca, no perdiera la vida alguien, bien por accidente, bien por un régimen disciplinario demasiado duro o tal vez por la indiferencia y apatía de los severos guardianes de aquel penal. Había cráteres inmensos por doquier practicados en una tierra tan dura como reseca, donde crecían unos pocos y espinosos arbustos de amargos y urticantes frutos, erizados de púas. En las paredes había una especie de galerías o cubículos, aunque no pude precisar si serían viviendas improvisadas o el acceso a las minas, porque me pareció escuchar que aquella especie de cárcel, o más bien campo de concentración, eran unas minas de explotación continua, a donde iban a parar todos los desgraciados que inflingían la ley de Neo Verona de una forma u otra, como se suponía que había hecho yo. Entonces reparé que alguien me había despojado de mi sayal con olor a cabra y me habían vestido con un traje áspero y burdo de manga corta, y que parecía una especie de pijama. Me fijé que al pie de las estribaciones de la montaña, había una especie de construcciones o barracones de forma rectangular, que debían servir como alojamientos o dependencias para labores burocráticas. Entonces el guardián que me había dado escolta me propinó un empujón y dijo riendo con su dentadura cariada y mal cuidada:

-Eh Prieto –dijo dirigiéndose a un reo muy corpulento, con una barba cuadrangular y finamente recortada, de la que emergía un pequeño bigote de la misma forma y de cabellos negros muy cortos –te traigo carne fresca- dijo refiriéndose a mí- y no es poca la verdad –dijo celebrando con grandes carcajadas su ocurrencia, mientras palmeaba mi barriga.

Me eché a temblar, ¿ en que clase de pesadilla me había sumido mi relación con Mark ?

¿ Cómo de presidir una de las más grandes corporaciones de Japón y puede que del mundo, hubiera pasado a esclavo en una mina, en un estado policial medieval o renacentista, por una banalidad, que injustamente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, me había puesto en esa tesitura ?

El hombre de ojos oscuros me observó con indiferencia y dijo en un tono enojado, que conseguí entender mejor, porque se parecía más al español que el cerrado italiano, o lo que fuera, que hablaban los carabinieris y dijo, mesándose con la mano derecha los cabellos cortados a cepillo:

-Este hombre me parece muy endeble –dijo mirándome con recelo- pero en fin. Que de momento ayude a Petruchio –dijo señalando a un muchacho muy flaco de cabellos lacios, entre rubios y castaños que parecía aun más endeble que yo. Clavó sus ojos verdes en mí y dijo enojado:

-No necesito ningún ayudante y menos un noble gordiflón como este.

-Petruchio –dijo Pietro reconviniéndole- necesitas un ayudante. Si sigues trabajando a ese ritmo, te agotarás enseguida. Ya has estado enfermo de gravedad una vez, y eso aquí en Gradisca puede resultar fatal.

Intenté protestar diciendo que yo no había hecho nada, creyendo que no me entenderían, pero una sonora y burlona carcajada por parte de aquellos hombres solos y sin futuro, condenados a extraer mineral hasta que perdieran la vida, me dio a entender que sí.

-Eso dicen todos –comentó un preso de pelo encrespado y alborotado, probablemente por la falta de higiene.

Decidí callarme, y acatar la disciplina del horrible lugar, a la espera de que Haltoran diera conmigo, o tal vez Mark, informado por Haltoran, si es que llegaban a encontrarse.

11

Me tocó empujar vagonetas herrumbrosas y chirriantes repletas de mineral, en compañía del silencio Petruchio, que parecía odiarme con toda sinceridad, pese a que no le había hecho nada, que yo supiera por lo menos. Pero mis fuerzas eran tan limitadas que me dejé caer al suelo, agotado u sudando copiosamente. Me dolían los riñones y las piernas y ya no tenían ampollas solo en los pies, sino por todo el cuerpo. Entonces Prieto, comprobando que Petruchio estaba rendido, le mandó descansar y con voz tronante exigió otro compañero que me ayudara a acarrear la pesada vagoneta. Entonces escuché unas voces que si lo que había traducido e interpretado era correcto, me hicieron abrir la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente por el asombro que me asaltó. Si no hubiera sido por la dramática situación en la que me había visto envuelto tan tontamente y la desesperación e impotencia que me asaltaban, hubiera resultado hasta cómico.

-Ni hablar, para que le infunda vida a la vagoneta y puede que se vuelva contra nosotros –dijo alguien en la penumbra de la galería.

-O nos mastique con alguna boca que surja de su parte delantera –dijo otro recluso

-Yo no pienso acercarme a alguien que hace hablar a los objetos –dijo otra voz anónima detrás de mí.

-Ni yo, ese brujo que se aleje de mí o no respondo.

Alguien más me espetó algo, como si fuera un insulto, haciendo un gesto con dos dedos en forma de uve, por lo que me pareció, algún tipo de protección supersticiosa contra mí. Contra mí, que ironía, pensé.

-Nigromante –dijo el hombre que se alejó corriendo de mí, como si realmente fuera a hacerle daño alguno.

-Pero, pero, pero –me giré incrédulo mirándoles con asombro e indignación- ¿ que tonterías, estáis diciendo ?. Entonces el corpulento Prieto, apoyado en uno de los postes del encofrado que sostenía el techo de la galería me dijo:

-Tienes fama de nigromante. Los objetos que examinó el administrador de Gradisca cobraron vida de repente y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos –dijo palpándose los gruesos y musculosos antebrazos- yo no sé nada, ni entro ni dejo de entrar en esta cuestión. Solo te informo de lo que he oído y de los rumores que se comentan por aquí. Uno de ellos, por cierto, soltó un humo que parecía del averno.

Entonces me llevé las manos a los labios e hice memoria. Debieron manipular el ordenador del brazalete y las fumígenas, activando sin saber como, las funciones de voz de ambos objetos. De ahí lo de que cobraran vida y hablaran, conversando entre ellos. No tenía otra explicación. Y lo del humo, no podía tener otra explicación, que uno de aquellos hombres tan toscos, había hecho estallar, torpemente, una granada fumígena sin darse cuenta, liberando la cortina de humo protectora y provocando algún tipo de desbandada general, origen del rumor sin fundamento, para mí, pero evidentemente, no para todos ellos.

Tuve un miedo cerval de repente. No sabía que tipo de justicia aplicarían allí, pero en el Renacimiento "terrestre" por decirlo de alguna manera, los brujos eran inmediatamente ajusticiados, condenados a arder en la hoguera o a largas penas de cárcel en el mejor de los casos, si se podía afirmar tal.

Afortunadamente, si cabía alegrarse opinando algo así, ningún preso intentó atacarme o aplicar las típicas "normas carcelarias" que por lo menos, según las películas del cine y la televisión todo el no versado en esos temas, imaginaba que se producirían como una prolongación moderna de las torturas medievales.

-Bastante tienen con su desgracia –opinó un día Petruchio saliendo de su habitual mutismo- como para enfrascarse en vendettas. Además todo hombre perdido aquí, supone el doble de trabajo para sus compañeros sobrevivientes, porque tienen que realizar además del suyo, el del camarada fallecido.

Por otro lado, Pietro ejercía una discreta influencia entre sus hombres. Al ver mi afán por intentar ayudar en cuanto podía, pese a mi aspecto débil para los estándares de aquella gente y mi carácter volubre, parecía haberme granjeado su simpatía, o por lo menos cierto respeto.

Un día en que estaba picando contra la pared, mi herramienta se escapó de las manos, rebotando contra la dura roca. Me miré las manos. Estaban completamente encallecidas y cubiertas de sangre, y los dedos me dolían horriblemente. Entonces un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, recogió la herramienta de minería y me dijo depositando una mano en mi hombro izquierdo:

-Descansa un momento amigo, yo continuaré por ti.

Entonces se escucharon algunas voces excitadas y nerviosas, aunque fueron las menos. Normalmente la indiferencia junto con la resignación ante un fatal destino, eran la nota dominante en la agreste y seca Gradisca.

-Es el administrador, -dijo alguien con exagerada entonación- es Romeo Montesco.

Al escuchar aquello, creí que me daría un pasmo. De modo que aquel muchacho, era el Romeo de la obra de Shaskeapeare. O eso, o alguien me estaba gastando una pesada broma, jugando con mis sentidos y mi cordura. Estaba tan nervioso por el descubrimiento, que a pesar de mi cansancio, y en la fea situación en la que estaba sumido, puede que sin esperanza de que Mark, Haltoran o cualquiera de nuestros otro cuatro amigos me sacaran de allí, saqué un cigarrillo y un mechero que guardaba en un bolsillo y que extrañamente no me habían retirado. Era evidente que alguien me lo había depositado en el bolsillo de la ropa de faena, considerando aquellos objetos inofensivos. Lo encendí pese a que no era fumador, aunque ocasionalmente si que había probado algún pitillo y le di una larga calada expulsándolo por la boca. Entonces Petruchio me señaló con el dedo y gritó:

-¡! No, el brujo, el brujo ¡! –aspira fuego y exhala humo por la boca como un dragón.

Intenté tranquilizarle, pero sus compañeros me rodearon con actitud hostil y semblante hosco. Entonces Romeo se interpuso entre ellos y yo y dijo:

-No digáis tonterías. Este hombre es extranjero, y seguramente se trata de una costumbre de su país, ¿ no es así ? –preguntó Romeo girándose de soslayo para mirarme.

Yo, que ya no sabía si estaba cuerdo o había perdido completamente el juicio, le dije al protagonista de la obra de Shaskeapeare, si es que era el mismo:

-Es…tabaco. Se fuma, quiero decir que es lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento con él.. Sirve para….relajarse y estar mejor. –dije no muy convencido de las incongruencias que contaba, y menos de que me creyeran- Es una especie de hierba que se enciende. No hay nada malo, -por lo menos a muy corto plazo, añadí mentalmente- en ello –dije tendiéndole otro a Romeo, que ante la sorpresa de todos, lo puso entre los labios como me había visto hacer a mí. Le di fuego y al momento, Romeo se convirtió probablemente, en el primer hombre, después de mí, en probar el tabaco en toda Neo Verona y en el primer fumador autóctono, de aquella extraña tierra con tintes renacentistas.

Romeo tosió con fuerza mientras yo le palmeé la espalda. Finalmente, sonrió y consiguió dominar la técnica de fumar, expulsando el humo por la nariz como si nada.

-Es….es algo diferente –dijo el joven noble mientras aun tosía levemente por los efectos del tabaco.

Pero Romeo lo había hecho para ahorrarme de sufrir una paliza a manos de mis compañeros de trabajo. Cuando finalmente, después de una dura jornada de trabajo, se derrumbó agotado sobre el catre de la casucha que le servía de alojamiento, se sintió mareado y con nauseas. Mientras vomitaba juró que jamás probaría algo semejante en su vida.

12

Haltoran estaba desesperado, porque aunque había localizado las famosas y temibles minas, no había forma de entrar debido a que estaban fuertemente protegidas y vigiladas de forma muy férrea. No es que a Haltoran le hubiese resultado muy difícil burlar el perímetro de seguridad establecido en torno a las minas, que se le antojó harto primitivo, sino porque liberar a un solo hombre, conllevaría probablemente el tener que darle una oportunidad a aquellos desgraciados que malvivían en el inmenso penal, en que habido sido transformada la mina. Eran víctimas de la paranoia del Gran Duque Laertes que veía enemigos por todas partes. En Gradisca, había desde nobles caídos en desgracia, a pequeños tenderos y comerciantes que se habían retrasado un solo día en el pago de los abusivos impuestos que el Senado de Neo Verona, manejado a su antojo por el Gran Duque, imponía a la ciudadanía, porque mucha gente no podía satisfacer a tiempo la elevada presión fiscal que atenazaba, a las capas más pobres de la sociedad, y como siempre, claro está, los nobles pagaban muy pocos impuestos al Fisco, si es que llegaban a pagar alguno. Lo ideal era soltarme a mí y a todos aquellos famélicos y desastrados hombres, pero Haltoran temía que los carabinieri o las fuerzas de elite de Laertes les ejecutasen, si ponían los pies en Neo Verona o intentaban fugarse, si es que los esbirros de ese tal Barón Ashura, no estaban ya allí, para hacerlo. Entonces reparó en el comunicador disimulado en su reloj de pulsera, que aun llevaba inadvertidamente, en torno a la muñeca. Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque puede que fuera descabellada.

-Por probar que no quede –dijo con un suspiro.

Activó el comunicador en la frecuencia en la que suponía que debía estar sincronizado el de Mark, si es que no lo había perdido o se había deshecho de él, tirándolo por ahí. No sería la primera vez que hacía algo así, cuando no deseaba ser localizado o encontrado. Pulsó el botón y esperó a que los tonos intermitentes se fueran sucediendo. Al séptimo tono, la voz ligeramente aguda de Mark respondió al otro lado del aparato:

-Haltoran, Haltoran ¿ eres tú ? –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí muchacho, sí –gritó emocionado Haltoran por haber dado con él finalmente.

13

Un machacón bip bip se escuchaba desde el interior de uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora de Mark. Julieta la llevaba entre los brazos, para lavársela, preguntándose si un tejido tan raro como aquel podría ser sumergido en agua y frotado enérgicamente en jabón de sosa para luego dejarlo secar al sol. Entonces escuchó el extraño sonido y Mark que estaba por allí en mangas de camisa, y que había salido al encuentro de Julieta besándola apasionadamente lo oyó también. Ambos jóvenes se separaron extrañados y Mark hundiendo su mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos de la prenda dijo mirando incrédulo:

-Es mi comunicador y está sonando.

Ante la perplejidad de su amada, le explicó que era un aparato para hablar a distancia.

14

Cuando Haltoran se puso al habla, Mark coreó su grito casi tan emocionado como él. Entonces, le dijo hablando apresurada y atropelladamente:

-No tenemos tiempo para formalidades Mark. Maikel ha sido hecho prisionero por una tontería, y lo han internado en unas minas o algo así llamadas Grandisca. Tenemos que sacarlo de allí.

-¿ Cómo ? –preguntó muy nervioso Mark, ante el temor de Julieta, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y que aun tenía entre los dedos la cazadora de Mark, porque este lanzaba, esas voces tan estridentes hacia aquel minúsculo aparato- ¿ mi maestro prisionero ? ¿ pero, pero, como habéis llegado hasta aquí ?

-Ya te lo explicaré Mark, ahora tenemos que reunirnos y discutir que podemos hacer.

Cordelia que estaba buscando a Julieta para entregarle unas ropas que le pertenecían, que había lavado junto con otras suyas, en una colada anterior y que ya estaban secas gritó alegremente:

-Julieta, Julieta, ¿ estás ahí ?

Esporádicamente, había ruido de estática, pero Haltoran escuchó claramente la voz de una mujer, llamando sorpresivamente a otra.

-¿ Julieta ? –preguntó Haltoran incrédulo con voz ligeramente chillona, y dando un respingo, mientras apartaba el auricular del comunicador, de su oreja.

Entonces escuchó la voz clara y cristalina de una muchacha que gritaba, a juzgar por el eco que producían sus palabras en el auricular de Mark, desde atrás a poca distancia de este:

-Ahora voy Cordelia.

Mark se giró, sin darse cuenta de que no había tapado el micrófono del comunicador disimulado en el reloj digital de pulsera con la mano, por lo que Haltoran pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que su amigo, dijo a continuación:

-Julieta cariño, no hables tan alto, no oigo lo que Haltoran me dice.

Haltoran sintió un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda.

¿ Julieta ? ¿ cariño ? ¿ que había ocurrido en todo aquel tiempo que Mark había pasado en aquella ciudad ? ¿ qué había sucedido allí realmente ?

Entonces tuvo un fugaz pensamiento, pero se negó a admitir lo que aquello suponía, de ser realidad, lo cual así parecía, según todos los indicios, descartándolo de inmediato, pero aun así reflexionó asustado:

"No Mark, ¿ qué has hecho ?" pensó incrédulo, meneando la cabeza, mientras la voz insistente de Mark le llamaba continuamente porque no obtenía respuesta.

-Haltoran, Haltoran, ¿ estás ahí muchacho ?, respóndeme por favor.

15

Haltoran y él quedaron en un pequeño parque situado a poca distancia del Refugio, que por ende se había convertido también en su hogar. Haltoran ayudado por el pequeño brazalete, cuya pantalla mostraba el plano general de Neo Verona, no tardó mucho en encontrar la recóndita plaza, donde al pie de una aquellas misteriosas estatuas que se alzaba por doquier, por todos los rincones de Neo Verona, representando a una diosa, con la imagen de una bella muchacha, de cuya espalda nacían dos preciosas y finamente talladas aladas esperaba la inconfundible silueta de Mark. Haltoran no sabía si abalanzarse sobre él para darle una paliza, por lo que había hecho o para abrazarle efusivamente por su reencuentro, aunque las circunstancias, conmigo preso en las minas de Gradisca no era un marco muy apropiado para realizar ninguna celebración. Haltoran llegó jadeante, porque cada segundo contaba de cara a mi liberación, aunque no podían saber que a partir de aquel día, que pese a la torpeza que había cometido, al haberle facilitado un pitillo al hijo del Gran Duque, el primogénito de los Montesco, provocándole aquel acceso de tos, el joven me tomó simpatía y pasé a estar bajo su protección. Me sorprendió sobremanera, que el muchacho trabajara en la mina, como una más. Por lo menos mi situación mejoró un poco, junto con la de los demás, que aun seguían desconfiando del "nigromante". Tuve que inventarme una identidad nueva y me costó horrores, convencerles de que no era un brujo, si no un inventor de cierto talento.

Haltoran caminó lenta y pausadamente. No iba a propinarle un puñetazo a Mark, pero tendría que explicarle como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Candy. Suspiró. Tampoco él podía presumir de haber sido trigo limpio. Habiendo amado a Annie, a la que continuaba queriendo más que nunca, se había echo novio de Eliza, aunque aquello tenía una justificación, que apartar a su amada Annie, de lo que él consideraba una perniciosa influencia, o sea él mismo, debido al tremendo trauma que la supuso ser secuestrada por los esbirros de Norden y trasladada al siglo XXI, concretamente al castillo escocés de aquel granuja, y al que Carlos mataría en aquella gran batalla campal en los jardines de Lakewood.

Por otra parte, Haltoran había amado a Candy, y precisamente, por su amistad y deferencia hacia Mark, le había dejado el camino libre. La propia Candy reconoció sus sentimientos, aquel atardecer, al pie de la colina de Pony, mientras los últimos rayos solares recortaban su figura bajo el incipiente firmamento nocturno.

"Menuda facha tenía" -sonrió -"en uniforme militar, y con mi arma a la espalda".

Caminó hacia Mark que alzó una mano para saludarle. Entonces la vio. Una muchacha de cabellos entre castaños y rojizos, con un corpiño blanco y una falda verde que realzaba su magnífica figura, se situó junto a Mark, estrechándole fuertemente la mano.

Haltoran dio un respingo y se quedó clavado en donde estaba. Un matrimonio joven con dos niños se le quedó mirando, mientras apretaban el paso. Oyó como el hombre apremiaba a su familia diciendo en voz baja:

-Vamos hijos, vamos, ese monje no me da buena espina.

Haltoran se había quedado mudo de asombro. Aquella muchacha tenía una belleza inhumana. Sus ojos ambarinos y decididos se encontraron con los suyos por vez primera.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y pensó en silencio:

"Es...es preciosa. Es aun más hermosa que Candy".

Entonces Mark llegó a su altura junto con Julieta que muy acaramelada besó a Mark en la mejilla.

-Julieta....te presentó a mi amigo Haltoran.

-Encantado -dijo el joven rozando sus dedos levemente.

Entonces Haltoran tomó a Mark por el brazo y le dijo sorpresivamente:

-Tenemos que hablar Mark, ¿ podrías pedirle a la chica que aguarde unos momentos ?

Pero Julieta no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Mark en modo alguno.

-Lo siento Haltoran -dijo en un italiano suave y muy fluido, o por lo menos se le parecía mucho- pero no voy a separarme de mi amado.

Haltoran estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido. Sus carrillos se hincharon sorpresivamente dándole una apariencia tan cómica, que la grácil muchacha rió quedamente, aunque sin intención de ofenderle.

-Lo siento Julieta -dijo Haltoran, sintiéndose muy extraño, hablando con un personaje supuestamente de ficción- pero me gustaría hablar con mi amigo de un asunto de importancia, pero a solas. No le te robaré mucho tiempo.

Mark se giró hacia Julieta que le abrazó fuertemente. Le besó levemente en los labios y dijo:

-Mark, no me gusta ese hombre, ¿ por qué se anda con tantos misterios y rodeos ? ¿ por qué tiene que hablarte aparte ?

-Entiéndelo Julieta, debe haber alguna razón muy importante para tener que hacerlo.

Finalmente, aceptó a regañadientes y enojada, que Haltoran lo separara de ella unos instantes. Una vez que se alejaron unos metros de la inquieta Julieta, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima, y bajo un arco, en un lugar poco concurrido, Haltoran desató sus reproches contra Mark:

-Iba, iba a explicártelo, Haltoran, por eso, preferí que ella viniera conmigo.

-No sé como tienes tan poca vergüenza -dijo el joven enojado- hacerle esto a Candy.

Mark no trató de defenderse. Bajó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, pero si estás pensando en que retorné a Neo Verona, por ella, te equivocas de la misa a la media.

-Pero estás con ella -dijo Haltoran gesticulando airadamente- y no parece que tengas muchos cargos de conciencia.

Mark asintió y cruzó los brazos. Haltoran estaba realmente enfadado. Apreciaba a Candy y lamentó que Mark le estuviera haciendo aquello. Entonces, arrojó el MP-5 a la hierba, y subiéndose las largas y amplias mangas de su hábito, alzó los puños y retó a Mark. Intentó conectarle un derechazo. Si alguien tenía alguna probabilidad de alcanzarle era él. Pero Mark, para su asombro, se apartó esquivándole tan fácilmente, como si Curio o Terry Grandschester estuvieran peleando contra él. Haltoran miró perplejo su puño. Jamás antes nadie había podido esquivarle, ni siquiera Mark. Entonces creyó hallar una explicación a aquello, aunque no sabía si realmente sería la razón de que se hubiera vuelto tan rápido y ágil.

"Debió incrementar su agilidad y su fuerza física, seguramente, al ponerse la sirge".

Intentó alcanzarle en el rostro con el puño izquierdo, pero Mark bloqueó fácilmente su ataque y le dijo con voz triste:

-Haltoran, no quiero pelear contigo. Puede que sea un canalla pero si me escucharas un momento....

Haltoran sintió como la indignación le invadía por momentos, y como su cólera hacia él aumentaba tanto, que no podía dejar de lanzarle golpes, y directos que fallaban constantemente en su objetivo de rozarle tan siquiera.

-Eres un cobarde, ¿ por qué no te defiendes ? -le espetó Haltoran fuera de sí.

-Porque nunca podría alzar una mano contra mi mejor amigo.

-Tú y yo hemos dejado de serlo -le espetó con rabia.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el enésimo ataque, un rostro adorable de ojos color miel bajo unos cabellos finos y muy largos entre castaños y rojizos se plantó delante de su puño. Haltoran se detuvo en seco, mientras la muchacha le miraba fijamente. En sus pupilas había una determinación y una férrea voluntad de defender a Mark, fuera como fuera.

-No te atrevas a rozarle siquiera, maldito -dijo Julieta llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de una pequeña daga que llevaba encima. Entonces Haltoran reparó que Mark ceñía una espada que parecía salida de los más locos y fantásticos sueños de un orfebre genial, y que no había empuñado en ningún momento.

-¿ Le estás defendiendo ? -preguntó con voz ligeramente histérica y aguda- ¿ no sabes que está casado y tiene dos hijos ?

Pero Julieta, lejos de enojarse o echarse a llorar se pegó con más fuerza a Mark diciendo lentamente y casi en un susurro:

-Lo sé, de hecho le estás acusando injustamente, porque él jamás se acercó a mí en ningún momento -dijo la muchacha esgrimiendo la daga con ambas manos, por si a Haltoran se le ocurría intentar agredir a Mark.

Haltoran bajó los puños y empezó a dar vueltas en torno suyo, extendiendo los brazos para dejarlos caer a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-No me lo puedo creer -exclamó Haltoran con una risa triste, desprovista de toda alegría.

-Yo le salvé la vida, porque cuando le encontré por casualidad, estaba cayendo desde lo alto y le rescaté con mi pegasus.

Mark que permanecía con la cabeza baja y los ojos entornados, notó como un gran peso le oprimía el alma. De hecho, todo su optimismo se había esfumado, en cuanto Haltoran empezó a hacerle blanco de sus enojadas recriminaciones.

Julieta contempló como su amado se agitaba débilmente, y largos hilos de lágrimas blancas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Julieta intentó consolarle, acariciando sus mejillas, pero Mark no podía dejar de sentir los embites de los remordimientos, que habían regresado a su alma con más fuerza que nunca.

Pero Julieta le estrechó entre sus brazos y aunque Mark intentó rechazarla, no pudo. Aquel amor era tan fuerte que no serían los reproches de Haltoran, los que hicieran que se alejase de la muchacha. Entonces Mark dijo entre sollozos:

-Tiene razón, soy un canalla, yo, estoy destrozando las vidas de las dos. Yo…

Julieta selló sus labios con un largo y cálido beso. Haltoran no tuvo el valor de separarlos. Cuando la muchacha se separó de él, unió su frente con la suya y dijo:

-Tú eres el hombre más bondadoso y dulce que jamás haya conocido nunca. Ella tenía razón.

Entonces se encaró con Haltoran y apartándose de su amado dijo:

-De hecho, he sido yo, la que ha revivido nuestro amor.

La muchacha habló lenta y pausadamente, contando a Haltoran de forma sucinta y precisa, en que circunstancias la había conocido por vez primera. Cuando terminó de contárselo, el joven no daba crédito a cuanto había escuchado de labios de la muchacha.

-No…no es posible –dijo Haltoran balbuciente e incrédulo- él ya te conocía, mucho antes de que yo…de que yo….le conociera a él a mi vez.

-Sí –dijo Julieta acariciando los cabellos del abatido Mark que había enterrado su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la muchacha y que parecía ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba- fue poco después de conocer a Candy en ese colina. Le encontré tan desvalido, tan triste, tan apagado….Además tú que supuestamente eres su amigo, deberías entenderlo.

-Entender el que, ¿eh ? –preguntó Haltoran con los brazos en jarras y levantando ligeramente la voz- ¿ sabes que le juró amor eterno a la que ahora es su esposa ? ¿ sabes el horror que tuvo que pasar por su culpa ? ¿ las humillaciones que debió de soportar cuando estuvo….?

-A punto de morir como consecuencia de haberle salvado la vida a Marianne. Y tú le sanaste, Haltoran vertiendo su sangre envenenada mediante la técnica de los puntos estrellados.

-¿ Te lo ha contado él acaso ? –preguntó mirándole, mientras continuaba llorando, intentando castigarse por haberle hecho eso a Candy.

-No –dijo Julieta abrazándole- pero lo ví en sueños, incluso como luchó a tu lado en Cremonia, Haltoran Hasdeneis Locarnios.

16

Haltoran sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Jamás antes le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mark cual había sido su verdadero pasado. Vio a una mujer de cabellos rojizos y tez pálida, de una fina y serena belleza que lloraba abrazando a un niño. El pequeño de ojos verdes, contemplaba a su madre con expresión interrogante y asombrada. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Mi pequeño, mi pequeño –gemía la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño estrechándolo contra su pecho.

En el exterior, se escuchaban voces airadas y rabiosas, mientras el tableteo de armas automáticas y fuego de cañón se extendían por doquier. La mujer observaba desde un balcón de mármol, rematado por una lujosa balaustrada lo que parecía una lucha final y desesperada. Sangre y dolor por doquier. Los hombres que defendían la lujosa mansión iban cayendo como flores bajo un vendaval. Llevaban un uniforme de camuflaje, con la bandera nacional en la manga izquierda y sostenían un combate desigual, contra fuerzas abrumadoramente superiores, en uniforme negro.

Sobre la cabeza, llevaban la boina de campaña y cosida sobre la misma, un emblema que jamás olvidaría, una calavera blanca descarnada que mostraba sus horribles cuencas vacías y sus fauces sonrientes, rodeada por un círculo blanco. El niño no entendía nada, aunque intuía que aquello era malo. Su padre, había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, no le había vuelto a ver. Las palabras guerra y caído en combate eran expresiones que un niño de cinco años, no podía comprender y asimilar, pero en el fondo él sabía que no eran buenas, que algo terrible y desgarrador se escondía en aquellas frases relacionadas con su padre. Otra, "cumplimiento del deber" se le quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria. De aquello harían seis meses. Entonces se abrió la puerta y un oficial cubierto de sangre y heridas, con el casco de combate aboyado y ladeado sobre la cabeza que tenía parcialmente vendada entró de improviso asustando al niño:

-Alteza, debemos irnos de aquí, los rebeldes han roto el perímetro de seguridad y….

El hombre dejó de hablar. Un reguero rojo bajó desde su frente y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Se desplomó como un guiñapo mientras un hombre de fino bigote y rasgos aristocráticos, sonreía aviesamente. Estaba rodeado de hombres de uniforme negro con la boina calada hasta los ojos fríos y crueles. La mujer envuelta en pieles que resaltaban sobre su camisón blanco y transparente retrocedió espantada hasta que la pared le impidió continuar. Un niño de corta edad se agarraba con fuerza a sus faldas, escondiéndose de la mirada mordaz del hombre del bigote tan fino, como si estuviera pintado sobre los labios fruncidos.

-Tú, tú –dijo espantada mientras extendía las manos hacia delante.

-Si querida –dijo el hombre sonriendo aviesamente –yo. Ahora me cobraré todas las humillaciones, todos tus desprecios, todos tus desaires.

El hombre hizo un gesto mientras varios soldados sujetaron a la mujer con fuerza, que se debatió y luchó con coraje, hasta que una bofetada recibida del hombre al que parecía conocer tan bien, hizo que dejara de debatirse.

Otro seco ademán y varios soldados separaron al niño de intensos ojos verdes que gritaba despavorido, al igual que su madre, cuando ambos fueron separados el uno del otro.

Los soldados desgarraron la ropa de la hermosa mujer y la sometieron a toda clase de vejaciones ante el niño, que horrorizado, intentó ayudarla, pero le fue imposible. Finalmente, el hombre del bigote se desnudó y consumó su venganza. Cuando hubo terminado tiró de los cabellos rubios de la bella mujer hacia atrás y dijo mordazmente:

-Su alteza real, Helena Hasdeneis Locarnios- debería pegarte un tiro, pero no lo haré –dijo con voz silibante- te encerraré en una celda de por vida donde jamás veas la luz del sol. Matarte sería demasiado fácil, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu marido, ese tonto de Haltoran, que se creía que su reinado iba a durar para siempre. Yo mismo le quité de en medio, si supieras la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer, amparados en el trasfondo de una guerra. Una bala perdida no significa más que eso. Nadie pregunta, nadie investiga, nadie se preocupa. Tu marido murió como un héroe, en primera línea de frente. Tu rey sigue siendo un valiente. Aunque no fue nada fácil. Ese hombre era muy precavido y siempre tomaba precauciones.

Se giró hacia el niño de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos. Entonces llamó a uno de sus lugartenientes con voz seca y cortante.

-Gladoski –dijo girándose tan rápido, que sus condecoraciones y medallas militares prendidas sobre su uniforme negro, tintinearon brevemente.

-Hágase cargo del niño. Cuando hayan terminado con los últimos focos de resistencia, prendan fuego a este apestoso lugar –entonces hizo un gesto y revirtió su orden- no, déjenlo intacto. Es un hermoso castillo. Espero que con un poco de suerte, nuestro querido líder me lo entregue en premio a mis servicios.

-Norden, por favor –dijo la reina con el labio partido por la bofetada de Norden, que sangraba levemente- por favor, no me separes de mi pequeño.

-Ya está decidido –dijo James Norden- tu hijo será reeducado. Sus capacidades serán muy útiles para la nueva República Popular de Cremonia.

Entonces contempló un retrato de tiempos más felices, donde la familia real estaba unida, sonriendo a la cámara.

La dinastía de los Hasdeneis Locarnios había dejado de existir.

Haltoran se quedó lívido, incapaz de articular palabra. El siempre sonriente y ocurrente amigo de Mark, contempló a la muchacha con verdadero terror. ¿ Cómo había adivinado su secreto ? ¿ de que manera, sabía ella el terrible y trágico destino de su familia ? Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Julieta extendió la mano izquierda, mientras con la otra, aferraba a Mark, que sumido en su dolor, no se había percatado del que atravesaba Haltoran, y tomó la mano derecha de Haltoran diciendo:

-Lo sé Haltoran. No sabría explicarte porqué, pero tú y yo compartimos el mismo y funesto secreto, en cierta forma.

Mis padres también fueron asesinados.

Haltoran dio un respingo, e intentó soltar la mano de Julieta, pero no pudo. No porque la chica ejerciera fuerza o una presión demasiado férrea en torno a sus dedos. El motivo era otro muy diferente. Julieta le mostró entonces quien era realmente ella y porqué Mark había dejado a Candy por ella. No se trataba de un simple enamoramiento, si no de algo más, algo mucho más profundo e importante.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espina dorsal de Haltoran, al conocer la verdad. Entonces, la hermosa muchacha abrió la mano y dejó libre la de Haltoran. Mark, que parecía haberse recobrado del sufrimiento que Haltoran le había inflingido con sus palabras, se fijó en el rictus de dolor de su amigo y rápidamente intentó ayudarle. Haltoran tenía los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas asomaban bajo sus párpados. Bajó la cabeza y entonces hizo algo inexplicable. Se arrodilló ante los pies de Julieta y musitó quedamente, rozando el dorso de su mano con su mejilla:

-Perdóname, yo no sabía.....no podía intuir que......

-Todo está bien -le dijo Julieta, mientras la marca que tenía entre los hombros brillaba levemente bajo el corpiño de su vestido. Mark conocía el origen de esa marca, que era la que Ophelia, l a misteriosa y temible cuidadora de Escalus, el árbol que sostenía el mundo, había marcado de forma ideleble, sobre la piel de su amada.

Julieta acarició las mejillas de Haltoran y dijo con voz queda:

-Estabas muy enamorado de ella, ¿ no es así ? y aun sientes algo por esa joven.

Haltoran asintió inclinando el mentón lentamente. Se estaba refiriendo a Candy. Por eso había reaccionado como lo había hecho al encontrar a Mark, y no podía entender que razón había impulsado a Mark a volver con Julieta, cuando le había jurado amor eterno a Candy.

Haltoran suspiró y abrió los ojos, para incorporarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia Mark apenado e intentando disculparse:

-Perdóname tú también amigo mío.

Mark perplejo, miraba de hito en hito a su amada y a Haltoran. No comprendía que había sucedido entre los dos, como para que Haltoran se calmara tan repentinamente. Toda su ira y resentimiento hacia él, se habían esfumado por completo.

-Haltoran amigo -dijo Mark más apenado por él, que por sí mismo- ¿ que te ocurre ?

Haltoran no respondió. Lo que Julieta le había revelado, tenía que permanecer en secreto, aun no era el momento de que nadie más lo supiera.

Mark miró hacia Julieta, perplejo e intentó que le aclarase algo de lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

La chica se giró para mirarle y le abrazó con fuerza, besándole en los labios.

-Mark, mi vida -le dijo en un susurro- quisiera contarte toda la verdad, pero no me es posible aun. Hay misterios en torno a mí, que no debes de conocer, no antes de que llegue el momento preciso para que te sean mostrados.

Después de estas enigmáticas palabras, miró a Haltoran y pronunció otras no menos confusas y enigmáticas:

-Haltoran, no debes de sentirte culpable por nada, ni buscar responsabilidades donde no las hay. Lo que hay entre Mark y yo -dijo juntando su mejilla con la de Mark- ha sido algo inevitable, algo que tenía que suceder ineluctablemnte.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Haltoran con la mirada perdida- pero Candy.....-¿ no te das cuenta Mark, que esto podría matarla ?

Julieta posó su mano en la frente de Haltoran y dijo en un susurro:

-Ella será feliz. Lo mismo que tú, finalmente después de tantos sinsabores querido Locarnios.

17

Tuvieron que esperar un par de horas, hasta que Haltoran asumiera la enormidad de la verdad que Julieta le había revelado. Venía con la intención de ayudarle y tratar de convencerle de que retornara con nosotros, debido a que pensaba que todo se debía a un ramalazo de locura repentina que a veces, impulsaba a Mark a actuar de forma tan retorcida e ilógica. Pero las cosas se habían complicado hasta decir basta. Por un lado, yo estaba prisionero en unas minas donde la vida no tenía el más ínfimo valor y las condiciones de la misma eran durísimas, aparte de que extraer el mineral de hierro que las vastas y ricas vetas atesoraban en las entrañas de la Tierra, no era precisamente fácil. Y además, Haltoran había sufrido un tremendo shock por partida doble, por un lado, al descubrir que Mark se había vuelto a enamorar de Julieta, a la que conoció poco después de su encuentro con Candy en la Colina de Pony, poco después de que ella le expresara sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía por él. El voluble e influenciable Mark, lo tomó como una negativa y de nuevo partió hacia las inmensidades del tiempo, pero aquella vez se equivocó y se adentró en una dimensión desconocida, que no era la habitual que separaba las épocas y los siglos unos de otros.

Sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse de nada, se había deslizado hacia un mundo más allá de toda lógica y raciocinio.

Había llegado a una especie de ciudad renacentista. Pensó que estaría en el siglo XV, en pleno Renacimiento Italiano, pero cuando despertó a las afueras de la grandiosa urbe, en el mismo lugar al que irían a parar, los soldados de la FCA y Haltoran y yo, y escuchó el relincho de un caballo, que no estaba por ninguna parte en derredor suyo, y levantó la cabeza extrañado, supo que el iridium le había llevado más lejos de lo que jamás había llegado nunca. Su rabia y empecinamiento en creer que Candy no le amaba, le habían hecho superar las barreras de todo lo tangible. Había alcanzado lugares que ni en sus más locos sueños, podría haber siquiera concebido.

Y Haltoran vio todo aquello, cuando Julieta tomó su mano y le transmitió sus conocimientos.

Mark amaba a Candy, pero otro amor más fuerte e indestructible que el que sentía por la joven rubia de ojos verdes y de nariz respingona moteada de pecas, se forjó en ese ínterin entre lo de la Colina de Pony, y cuando ella le aceptó finalmente, aunque con ciertas reservas. Mark pensó que aquello sería pasajero, que solo era para mitigar su pena. Y en ese aspecto fue tan honrado, como lo fue con Susan Marlow, pero aquella vez, sin darse cuenta e inadvertidamente, la semilla de un amor ilógico y que no debería haber durado, floreció y germinó en el corazón de Mark, aunque de no haber sido por su retorno a Neo Verona, quizás jamás hubiera llegado siquiera ni a existir. Aunque había otra razón más poderosa que aun no podía ser dada a conocer.

18

Haltoran abrió la puerta del cuarto que le habían asignado y pasó ante Curio que le observó receloso con su ojo sano.

Si a la pequeña comunidad que vivía con y para Julieta, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Mark, invadiera su intimidad, enterándose de todos sus entresijos y secretos, menos aun toleraban y admitían a aquel hombre pelirrojo de ojos claros y desafiantes viniera a sumarse a la ya de por sí, precaria convivencia del Refugio, donde los roces y discusiones estaban a flor de piel. Aunque Haltoran, consciente del malestar que su llegada imprevista había desatado, les tranquilizó haciéndoles saber que su estancia allí no se prolongaría demasiado.

-Tengo…un lugar donde alojarme. Si he venido hasta aquí con Mark, es para discutir algunos aspectos que nos atañen a nosotros.

Pero Conrad, el anciano de cabellos grises y barba y bigotes cuidadosamente recortados, que parecía ejercer su autoridad sobre todos los miembros del Refugio, excepto sobre Julieta, que había terminado por imponer su criterio de que Mark se quedase, estaba más que harto de secretos y medias verdades. Se ajustó el solideo sobre su cabeza, que continuamente amenazaba con desprenderse cada vez que movía su cabeza enérgicamente para resaltar cuando decía o afirmaba y dijo a Julieta:

-No, lo siento, pero lo que este hombre tenga que decirle a su amigo, lo dirá en presencia nuestra, por si es algo que nos atañe.

Haltoran, plenamente recobrado del choque que le había producido descubrir la verdadera identidad de Julieta y la relación que le ligaba a Mark, volvía a sonreír aunque el que Julieta sin intención alguna de hacerle el menor daño, hubiera removido su pasado, era algo que no podía aceptar ni admitir fácilmente.

Realmente, no cabía ya motivo alguno para la venganza. Norden había sido eliminado, así como cuantos habían decretado y planeado el asesinato de su familia. Haltoran no tenía intención alguna de reclamar el trono de Cremonia, porque dudaba que el pueblo quisiera retornar nuevamente a la monarquía. Después de años y años de guerra solo deseaban la paz y se aferraban a la joven y reciente democracia, con esperanzas y fuerzas renovadas. Haltoran podría tomar el poder porque partidarios no le faltaban, si quisiera, pero ya fuera por la vía de las armas, o pacíficamente, estaba convencido de que la presencia allí del legítimo heredero de sangre real, solo haría que la de los cremoneses se vertiera inútilmente en una nueva guerra civil. Por ello, había decidido mantener el recuerdo de su familia, pero sin envenenar sus recuerdos. Solo quería llevar una existencia tranquila y plácida, al lado de Annie y de su hijo, durante el resto de su vida. Se preguntó si no habría cometido alguna tontería al ir en busca de Mark. A fin de cuentas, él había elegido libremente el retornar a Neo Verona, pero también forzado por circunstancias excepcionales. Entonces recordó mis palabras en más de una ocasión cuando me lamentaba de la excepcional y rocambolesca vida que nos había tocado en suerte. A veces dudaba de que estuviera despierto o soñando. Se encogió de hombros y cuando dejó la habitación que le habían prestado, para que pusiera en orden sus ideas y recompusiera sus maltrechos pensamientos, se encontró con Mark, Julieta y el resto de personas que vivían en la pequeña vivienda de adobe y espartana y austeramente amueblada. Había allí una gran limpieza y un orden que no hubiera supuesto en una vivienda que desde el exterior parecía destartalada y necesitada de una buena rehabilitación. Después de identificarse, lanzó otro suspiro. Últimamente según su renacido y recuperado sentido del humor, se había convertido en el campeón mundial del suspiro. Observó a cuantos le rodeaban, expectantes, con el anciano del pequeño solideo circular, del que sobresalían rebeldes las puntas de sus cabellos grises y a una muchacha muy llamativa de media melena, cuyas terminaciones se doblaban hacia arriba. Llevaba una cinta en el pelo. La chica, miraba fascinada a Haltoran, creyendo que tendría más posibilidades con él, pero Julieta le lanzó un jarro de agua fría sobre sus pretensiones amorosas al comunicarle que estaba casado y era padre de un hijo, poco antes de que todos se reunieran en el pequeño y atestado comedor de la casa.

-Bueno, Mark tiene dos y está casado –dijo la muchacha enfurruñada y molesta porque Julieta hubiera hecho añicos sus sueños.

-No es lo mismo –dijo Julieta desviando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios- hay una razón para que él y yo…..-se interrumpió y dijo nerviosa- pero, aun no puedo contárosla.

-De todas formas –dijo la chica mirándose en un espejo- tal vez logre que se fije en mí y se quede conmigo.

"No lo creo" –pensó Julieta entristecida por haberse entrometido en la mente de Haltoran, pero no había tenido más remedio, para que entendiera que el amor que ambos se profesaban obedecía a circunstancias más poderosas que no eran fácilmente comprensibles.

Probablemente, el destino de Nevus y de la Tierra dependieran de esa relación.

19

-Debemos de rescatarle –dijo Haltoran después de explicar concienzudamente la situación en la que me hallaba yo a todos, aunque no sabía si realmente habría cometido una torpeza al incluir en el secreto a gente desconocida y totalmente ajena a nosotros.

-Realmente no es asunto nuestro -dijo Curio, molesto, pero Conrad le observó con fiereza y dijo tajante:

-Basta Curio. Mark es ahora uno de los nuestros -le recriminó- y si ese hombre es importante para él, debemos de ayudarle.

Conrad observó a su nieto Antonio que aguardaba expectante la confirmación de que su abuelo ayudaría a Mark y a Haltoran a rescatarme.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre todos ellos. Francisco no se había decidido aun, pero lo más seguro es que decidiera sumarse a la iniciativa de rescate. Julieta les observó uno a uno y dijo vehemente:

-Debemos ayudar a Mark. Si esa persona es tan importante para él....-dijo mientras le miraba. Mark se ajustó el cuello de su cazadora y entonces Haltoran intervino de nuevo:

-El problema no será sacarle de allí, pero deberíamos intentar hacer algo por todos los demás reos que están allí cumpliendo sus penas.

Haltoran se sentó en un escabel que había apoyado junto a la pared de adobe, bajo una pequeña alacena con platos y tazas en la que también distinguió un minúsculo florero, con unas flores que jamás antes había visto nunca. Estaban sumergidas en agua y mostraba unos pétalos tan blancos y bellos que pensó que era una lástima que semejante planta no creciera en la Tierra. Haltoran se mesó el mentón ligeramente barbudo pasó la mano por el fino terciopelo del jubón que le habían prestado. El sayal olía tan mal, que Cordelia le ordenó de inmediato, que si quería poner los pies en el Refugio, primero debería cambiarse de ropa. Finalmente, Francisco prendió fuego a sus hediondas prendas, aunque tanto él como Curio tuvieron que dejarle a regañadientes otra ropa limpia.

-La situación no es fácil. La verdad es que no sé como podemos sacarlo de ahí, sin revolucionar a toda Neo Verona. En cuanto se corra la voz, las mejores tropas de Laertes, se nos echarán encima.

Entonces sonaron unos golpes recios en la puerta. Curio se llevó la mano instintivamente a la empuñadura de la espada, y su amigo Francisco le imitó. Mark se situó junto a Julieta para protegerla, aunque el resto de sus compañeros y amigos ya había tomado esa iniciativa.

Conrad ordenó que apagaran las lámparas de aceite y sostuvo su espada. Mark desenvainó entonces la espada de los Capuleto, lo cual supuso que Curio lanzara un gruñido y contrayera el semblante, pero no podía oponerse a los deseos de Julieta ni del hombre que ejercía de líder y padre de todos ellos, a partes iguales. Cómo la hermosa heredera delos Capuleto había delegado en su amado, la misión de expulsar del poder al Gran Duque Laertes, y ella era a quien habían jurado fidelidad y respeto, nadie tuvo nada más que decir, pese a que Curio tuviera mil objeciones que plantear, pero que se guardaba para sí, porque todo cuando dijera o propusiera sería en vano. Haltoran no tenía más arma a mano que su MP-5 y lo desplegó, delante de los asombrados ojos de los presentes. El mecanismo de desplegado era mucho más rápido y estaba mejor calibrado que el que el RPG-12 de Mark utilizaba, pero el MP-5 era más pesado y recargaba más lentamente que el arma de su amigo. Conrad movió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Si aquel extranjero sabía pelear también como Mark, en caso de que vinieran a prenderles, no le haría ascos a sus habilidades marciales.

Conrad hizo una señal a los suyos para que se dispusieran en semicírculo en torno a Julieta, para protegerla mejor y entonces abrió la puerta. Ante los ojos de Conrad, detrás de unas pequeñas lentes que se sostenían a duras penas sobre su nariz, una mujer madura de aspecto noble le observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

20

-Lady Ariel -dijo Conrad sin conseguir evitar su sorpresa. El anciano se descubrió la cabeza, retirando de sus sienes el solideo con la mano derecha y haciendo una leve reverencia, invitó a la noble dama a entrar.

Era una mujer que iba entrando en la ancianidad, aunque aun conservaba parte de su antaña esplendorosa belleza. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco y un velo que cubría sus cabellos grises, recogidos en una redecilla.

-Lamento molestarte a estas horas –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de circunstancias, disculpándose por personarse allí sin avisar, tan repentinamente- pero creo que tengo buenas noticias acerca del hombre al que os estábais referiendo.

Conrad alzó las pobladas cejas. Aquella mujer seguía siendo tan aguda y astuta, incluso puede que más que durante su juventud. Aparte de que su sentido de la vista y del oído seguía tan aguzado como siempre. Incluso con la gruesa puerta de madera de roble cerrada a cal y canto, había conseguido captar los débiles murmullos de la reunión que estaban manteniendo, y la cual había entrado en un punto muerto, dado que si entraban allí por la fuerza, no solo atraerían la atención de buena parte de los contigentes armados de los Montesco, si no que también se verían moralmente obligados a liberar a aquellos hombres.

Lady Ariel entró en la sala y reconoció de inmediato a Haltoran, aunque este no conocía en absoluto la identidad de la noble dama que le observaba sonriente y con sus ojos avispados y astutos, aunque sintió que podría serles de mucha ayuda. También había tomado nota, de cómo el siempre adusto y respetado Conrad, la trataba con un respeto y una deferencia notables.

-Tu amigo está bien –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Haltoran depositando una de sus manos de dedos largos y flexibles en el hombro derecho del joven. La mujer seguía conservando algunas trazas de su antigua belleza y se dijo que debió de haber sido muy hermosa de joven.

-Perdone señora –dijo Haltoran levantándose porque intuía que si le mostraba sus respetos le causaría mejor impresión- pero no sé quien es usted. Le agradecería que nos informara a Mark y a mí de todo lo que sepa respecto a este enojoso asunto que nos tiene muy preocupados.

Lady Ariel enlazó las manos sobre su regazo y dijo caminando hasta el centro del salón:

-Fui testigo de la injusta detención de ese hombre, que desde luego, si sirviera en las filas de ese misterioso Torbellino Rojo, lo haría como cocinero o furriel –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y riendo con picardía. A Haltoran le hubiera encantado que una mujer así hubiera sido su abuela. Pensó en su madre con tristeza. Si no la hubieran asesinado, seguramente sería una venerable anciana como aquella.

Conrad le ofreció inmediatamente asiento y la noble señora, lo aceptó con una leve inclinación de cabeza:

-Ese hombre era más bien grueso, con pelo negro, unas pequeñas gafas y una expresión inocente, o por lo menos, no tenía cara de empuñar una espada.

Mark y Haltoran saltaron al unísono gritando desabridamente:

-Es él, es él, -dijeron a coro, rogando a la señora que les diera más detalle. Conrad airado por su falta de respeto, les dirigió una mirada de reprobación y carraspeó levemente. Entonces Mark y Haltoran se disculparon precipitadamente ante la expresión jovial de Lady Ariel. Aquellos dos hombres le recordaron un poco a su hijo, por la impetuosidad con que se preocupaban por el hombre que había sido hecho prisionero injustamente.

-Si te conozco Haltoran –dijo levantando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba- es porque te hice seguir discretamente al presenciar tus desvelos por ese pobre hombre tan infortunado que acababa de ser detenido injustamente, para saber a donde te dirigías, y poder comunicarte lo que supiera al respecto de él, por lo que deduje que sería amigo tuyo o seguramente un familiar. Espero que sepas disculparme por haberte sometido a vigilancia –dijo Lady Ariel inclinando la cabeza y un poco dolida.

Haltoran se extrañó de que sus finos sentidos no hubieran detectado que le seguían, aunque no era nada excepcional, porque la preocupación que tenía encima, al enterarse de que me habían llevado cautivo a unas minas de hierro, o algo así, por una fruslería, le restaba cualquier capacidad para prestar atención a cuanto le rodease y la serenidad necesaria para mantenerse frío y vigilante ante cualquier hecho fuera de lo común que notara. Y casi era mejor, porque sentía que aquella señora tenía la influencia suficiente, como para conseguir que fuera liberado de las lóbregas y duras minas de Gradisca.

-No, no, de ninguna manera me ha molestado..señora…no perdón Lady Ariel –dijo al descubrir como Conrad movía la cabeza reprobador. La mujer rió quedamente ante la torpeza del joven y dijo:

-Será liberado muy pronto. Digamos….-tomó un sorbo de té que Cordelia había preparado para todos, sirviendo unos pasteles que había preparado en el horno de la cocina con la ayuda de Julieta, que rápidamente distribuyeron generosas raciones de un dulce de bizcocho muy rico y nutritivo- que tuve una seria conversación con el Gran Duque, en la que le rogué que le pusiera en libertad.

-¿ Cómo es que accedió ? –preguntó Mark un poco asombrado, porque tenía entendido que aquel hombre ambicioso y cruel no se doblegaba fácilmente a cualquier petición que no fuera de acorde con sus intereses y que le beneficiara directamente.

-Le dije que era un inventor amigo de mi hijo, un pobre diablo sin oficio ni beneficio, y que había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos adecuado.

Haltoran asintió y se dijo:

"Sobre todo el momento".

Lady Ariel se fijó en la belleza de Julieta, a la que conocía y protegía discretamente, hasta donde podía sin arriesgar su posición ni el futuro de la Casa Farnese, de la que era suprema dirigente. De sobra era sabido, el poco aprecio que Laertes la tenía a ella y a su Casa, pero rozarle un solo cabello supondría una rebelión en toda regla y que los poderosos ejércitos de los Farnese atacaran Neo Verona, para derrocarle. Por otro lado, la distinguida y astuta mujer siempre había suscitado en Laertes un cierto respeto rayano en lo reverencial y cierta veneración. Había conseguido convencer al adusto y malhumorado gobernante de que yo era inofensivo y que había sido víctima de un malentendido. Laertes no tenía constancia de mi identidad, como tampoco de la de los cientos o miles de hombres que debería haber en Gradisca trabajando para purgar delitos o faltas nimias. Hizo algunas discretas averiguaciones y como el jefe de la patrulla no pudo precisar que yo le hubiera atacado, o realizado algún gesto de hostilidad dio el asunto por zanjado. Eso sí, la Casa Farnese debería pagarle una compensación por aquel "favor" especial que realizaba como muestra de respeto hacia ella.

Lady Ariel pagó una cierta cantidad de duxes en concepto de "compensación" por la merma en la productividad que la mina de Gradisca supondría mi liberación.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba yo, tembloroso y preguntándome en que dirección habría soplado esta vez el viento de mi incierto destino, dentro de un carruaje en penumbra, y aguardando a no sabía bien que.

Lady Ariel aun sentía repeluznos por la obligada visita de cortesía que tuvo que realizar al palacio del Gran Duque Laertes, para conseguir convencerle de mi puesta en libertad, una vez que había reunido toda la información necesaria, pero lo que más le había impresionado era la presencia prácticamente permanente, de un misterioso personaje encapuchado que llevaba una especie de hábito de dos colores, dispuesto en dos mitades simétricas y del que no alcanzó a vislumbrar más que una parte de su rostro, malhumorado y con unos ojos penetrantes y amenazantes y con una especie de collar negro con grandes puntos dorados en torno al cuello de la capucha.

-Aquella expresión se me ha quedado grabada. Parecía como si aquel hombre, estuviera loco o poseído. Parecía ejercer un ascendiente, especialmente intenso, sobre Laertes.

Lady Ariel se pasó la mano por el velo y se ajustó la redecilla que aprisionaba sus cabellos y añadió:

-Lo más extraño era el báculo que llevaba en la mano, parecía más bien…..un tridente.

21

Las minas de Gradisca habían constituido desde siempre, una parte fundamental en los planes del Gran Duque para afianzar su poder, un poder onmímodo que lo controlaba todo, que lo presidía todo, en su afán por perpetuarsen la memoria de los neo veroneses. En Neo Verona venía ejerciendo un notable y agobiante culto a la personalidad que me había recordado, a ciertos países de Europa del Este, si bien este no se centraba en erigir estatuas del Gran Duque por doquier, si no en una refinada y bien establecida corte que en todo momento, estaba presta y dispuesta a respaldarle en todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomara, a medias por conveniencia y más de las veces por miedo. No era la primera vez, que el severo y despótico gobernante, había eliminado personalmente, con sus propias manos, a cualquiera que estorbara y se entrometiera en sus decisiones, que acababa imponiendo por mayoría absoluta, a las Cortes de Neo Verona. Todo aquello me lo había referidoo Pietro, cuya actitud hacia mí había cambiado, desde el día en que salvé a Petruchio de que un derrumbamiento acabara con su vida. Poco antes de ser liberado, en la semana que estuve allí, conseguí intimar un poco más con el muchacho desgarbado y un tanto esmirriado de pelo lacio y ojos tristes. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas y manejaba el pico con desgana y sin fuerzas. Intenté ayudarle, pero el joven me apartó de él, dándome un leve empellón. Le miré perplejo y le grite casi fuera de mí:

-¿ Por qué eres tan cabezón ? ¿ por qué no me dejas ayudarte ?

Petruchio me miró con desdén y dijo:

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, nigromante.

Desde que se había extendido el rumor, pese a que los capataces de la mina y el propio Romeo intentaron hacer entender a aquella cáfila de hombres desesperados y sin nada, que todo había sido un error, y que los curiosos aparatos que me habían confiscado, eran solo inventos sin importancia, totalmente inofensivos, seguía colgando el sambenito de brujo y algunos incluso apuntaron a que podría ser un alquimista, por lo del humo. Suspiré y continué picando. En esos momentos, proveniente de uno de los túneles se escuchó una voz despavorida y el hombre de pelo desgreñado que había visto ya en alguna ocasión, meterse con Petruchio emergió de la oscuridad gritando sin aliento. Pietro, dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y salió a su encuentro. Puso una de sus manazas sobre el hombro de su compañero y dijo:

-¿ Qué es lo que te pasa ? ¿ acaso ocurre algo ?

El hombre estaba sin aliento, pero cuando logró recuperarse, dijo:

-Se ha registrado una explosión en la galería norte, podría haber varios hombres atrapados -dijo con la mirada perdida.

Sin pensárselo ni un momento, Pietro se volvió a sus compañeros, buscando voluntarios. Aquel hombre recio y musculoso sabía ejercer el liderazgo y se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros. Quizás fuera el momento de que yo demostrara que era algo más que un brujo o un noble chiflado, porque debido a mi barriga, otras versiones que circulaban acerca de mi persona, decían que era un noble caído en desgracia, por mis extraños experimentos de brujería y alquimia.

-Bueno, -me dije- por lo menos ahora, soy además de brujo, noble.

Pietro reunió en torno suyo un nutrido grupo de voluntarios, entre los que se incluyó Petruchio, y yo intenté agregarme, pero Pietro extendió sus brazos y nos dijo:

-No, vosotros os quedáis aquí. Necesito gente fuerte para esto, y no es vuestro caso.

Por una vez, yo y Petruchio estuvimos de acuerdo. Nos negamos rotundamente a acatar sus órdenes. Pietro se encogió de hombros, sobre todo porque el tiempo apremiaba y sus compañeros le reclamaban llamándole a gritos, dede el fondo de la galería dijo:

-Bueno, haced lo que queráis, pero yo no me hago responsable. Ya os le he advertido.

Me puse a correr lo más rápido que pude. Me fijé que unos metros más allá, Romeo me llevaba la delantera. El también se había puesto en movimiento y daba largas zancadas por los húmedos y mohosos pasadizos, donde la curvatura de los túneles sostenidos por vigas de madera oscuras, amplificaban el sonido de las gotas que caían desde el techo, por la humedad que se filtraba por las grietas que se formaban en el techo de los pasadizos. Jadeante e incapaz de seguir el ritmo de Petruchio, me detuve respirando agitadamente y llevándome las manos al pecho. Petruchio sería enclenque, según el fornido Pietro, pero corría como un gamo. Entonces el joven, quizás compadecido por mi agotamiento o tal vez un poco contrariado por tener que cargar conmigo, y no teniendo valor para dejarme solo en la soledad de aquellos tristes y desangelados pasillos de roca viva, del que a duras penas extraíamos el mineral, volvió sobre sus pasos y dijo:

-Eres muy flojo Maikeli, -decía después de que hubiera pronunciado mal mi nombre por enésima vez- anda, ven apóyate en mí, a este paso no....

Iba a decir, que no llegaríamos nunca, cuando entonces observé que una de las vigas que sostenían el techo de la galería cedía. Me abalancé sobre Petruchio gritando:

-! Cuidado, el techo se está derrumbando!.

Y justo a tiempo. Le aparté en el momento en que las vigas se combaban bajo el peso de cientos de toneladas de rocas que nos cortaron el paso, hacia donde pretendíamos ir, siguiendo a nuestros compañeros, aunque afortunadamente estábamos bien y sin ningún rasguño. Dio la casualidad, de que Romeo había desandando su camino, y retornando hasta nosotros, se interesó por ambos, cerciorándose aliviado, de que estábamos bien y aparentemente ilesos.

Romeo y yo nos miramos unos instantes. Los ojos verdes del primogénito del Luque Laertes Montesco me escrutaron unos instantes. Rápidamente, me ayudó a poner a salvo a Petruchio, aunque el muchacho estaba bien, más que nada era el shock de haberse sabido a un paso de perder la vida, de no ser por mi intervención.

-Me…me….ha salvado la vida –dijo el chico, observándome con sus pupilas tristes. Se removió el cabello lacio con la mano derecha y dijo:

-Siento….haberte tomado por lo que no eras. Un nigromante, no me habría salvado la vida….supongo.

Sonreí y le dije intentando no soliviantarme, convencerle de que no era ningún brujo. Sorprendentemente, Romeo, pese a la horrible noche que había pasado, debido al cigarrillo que le ofrecí tan imprudentemente no parecía guardarme rencor y me respaldó ante Petruchio disuadiéndole de su error. Entonces Romeo paseó por la galería comprobando que el derrumbe había cegado el acceso por el que pretendíamos haber continuado en pos de nuestros compañeros. Caminó hacia el otro extremo y para nuestro horror, verificó que otro desprendimiento había cortado la salida por el otro lado. Con un gesto de horror en sus ojos verdes, bajó la cabeza entristecido y dijo:

-Nos hallamos atrapados en este tramo de túnel. Las piedras han aislado esta sección de la galería por ambos lados. No podemos ni avanzar ni retroceder.

Entonces Petrucio lívido, pero sin darse por vencido, examinó atentamente el montón de piedras y de lodo que formaban una sólida pared, que no podíamos esperar, atravesar, aunque intentásemos retirar roca a roca, con las manos desnudas, aparte de que podríamos provocar nuevos hundimientos adicionales.

Petruccio empezó a mover las rocas intentando hallar un resquicio que permitiera ir horadando la pared, aunque fuera lentamente, como no podía ser de otra manera, porque carecíamos de herramientas de minería. En nuestra precipitación, las habíamos dejado olvidadas en otra sección de la galería inaccesible porque la nuestra se había convertido en una prisión sellada. Sudábamos la gota gorda y Romeo se nos sumó, pero entre los tres no lográbamos nada, si acaso, que algún peñasco se desprendiera y hubiera estado a punto de abrirnos la cabeza, a alguno de los tres. Romeo convino que era mejor, interrumpir la poco provechosa tarea y dijo en tono cansino:

-Es inútil. Hay demasiadas rocas, como para tratar de moverlas sin provocar algún derrumbe sobre nosotros.

Petrucio coincidió con él y dijo mientras su cabeza que parecía desproporcionada con el resto de su cuerpo flaco y enjuto se movía continuamente negando:

-Tiene razón. Solo podemos aguardar a que vengan a rescatarnos.

22

Habían pasado varias horas. Los rumores provenientes de otras galerías, se habían ido apagando gradualmente. Al parecer, los heridos en el otro derrumbamiento al que habíamos intentado sumarnos para ayudar a nuestros camaradas, habían sido rescatados felizmente, pero quedaban otros pobres desgraciados, ocultos y probablemente olvidados, en otras secciones colapsadas del complejo entramado de túneles y galerías.

Contemplé a mis compañeros. Petruccio dormía profundamente, agotado por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarnos, roncando ligeramente sobre el duro suelo de la galería. Reposaba la cabeza sobre un hato de ropas que Romeo le había puesto con cuidado bajo la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, el flaco y enteco muchacho no se había despertado.

Mientras Petruchio dormía todo lo plácidamente que un derrumbamiento en la galería de una mina, con la amenaza de irnos quedando paulatinamente sin aire suponía para los tres, Romeo decidió recostarse contra la pared de piedra y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho preguntándome si estaba bien.

Asentí y en ese instante, el joven que parecía muy agotado, se dispuso a imitar a Petruchio, para por lo menos ahorrar fuerzas, hasta que nos sacaran de allí, si es que nos sacaban, y al ponerse de costado, para estar más cómodo sobre el duro lecho de piedra de la galería, un pañuelo se les resbaló desde el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y cayó al suelo. Lo recogí entregándoselo y me fijé que tenía unas iniciales bordadas, con hilo azul y rojo, de forma poco elaborada y de forma casi infantil, como si estuviera hecho por una mano temblorosa o inexperta. Romeo me dirigió una sonrisa, a la que respondí con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó el pañuelo aferrándolo fuertemente. Petruchio seguía profundamente dormido, agitándose levemente a veces. Procuramos no despertarle. Entonces Romeo que parecía tener ganas de hablar o desahogarse con alguien, en ese caso yo, contempló el pañuelo con mirada triste y una lágrima se deslizó de las comisuras de sus ojos que rebotaron sobre el tejido de lino del pañuelo. Las lágrimas dejaron un par de pequeñas manchas de humedad, sobre la primera inicial que trataba de representar como buenamente podía, una especie de R de hilo azul.

Yo fingí no haberme fijado en como su llanto iba a parar al pañuelo, pero Romeo se enjugó su llanto y dijo:

-Este pañuelo, me lo regaló ella -dijo apretándolo con fuerza entre sus dedos finos y poco habituados al duro trabajo de la mina, aunque el muchacho sin duda era fuerte y aunque no fue nada fácil, había conseguido adaptarse a la rígida disciplina de Gradisca.

Un leve estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Si el nombre de la muchacha era Julieta, seguramente me daría un pasmo allí mismo.

-Es tan hermosa.....-dijo como si estuviera hablando con algún amigo de confianza, como Benvolio, que por lo que había escuchado en boca de mis compañeros de cautiverio, era el hijo del alcalde de Neo su interlocutor era un hombre que ni siquiera pertenecía a aquel remoto e ignoto tiempo, al que no conocía prácticamente de nada. En cambio, él irónicamente era conocido y admirado por millones de personas, si era quien me temía. Entonces el joven sonrió y deslizó un nombre entre sus labios, tan y como había intuido:

-Julieta.

Tuve que toser levemente para disimular mi azoramiento. Estaba hablando con un personaje literario, ¿ o con alguien real que había inspirado a tal ?

Entonces Romeo creyó que me estaba aburriendo con su relato y dijo entornando sus ojos verdes:

-Creo que te estoy aburriendo con mi charla, lo entiendo, no es momento como para hablar de tales cosas.

Sin embargo, no todos los días se tenía oportunidad de conversar con un personaje de ficción, si es que aquello no era una pesada broma de mis sentidos. Le rogué encarecidamente, que continuara, que así, se nos haría algo más rápido el paso del tiempo y menos angustiosa la espera.

Picado por la curiosidad, le animé a que continuara, prometiéndole contarle mi historia, a continuación.

Romeo empezó a hablar.

23

La había conocido en un baile llamado de la Rosa Roja, en una espléndida fiesta, tradición entre la nobleza de Neo Verona. El Baile de la Rosa Roja. Y allí en un jardín presidido por una fuente ornamentada con la estatua de una mujer alada, en actitud orante, vio a una muchacha, muy bella, de cabellos entre castaños y rojizos y con unos intensos ojos de una tonalidad casi almibarada.

Llevaba un vestido rojo hasta los pies con un adorno de gasa blanca en torno a la cintura. Hablaron brevemente hasta que llegó alguien que le llamó por su nombre, porque su padre le reclamaba a su lado.

-Nuestro siguiente encuentro -continuó narrando- fue en una especie de jardín silvestre, no podría calificarlo de otra manera situado sobre un edificio en ruinas al que no obstante se accedía fácilmente por una escalera. Ella había acudido a nuestra cita. Estaba tan hermosa, como el día antes en la fiesta. Se aproximó a mí y me entregó este pañuelo que ahora te he estado enseñando a ti -me dijo.

Siguió hablando y se le notaba muy enamorado, porque sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando se refería a ella. Me contó sus posteriores citas, el como su amor iba ganando en fuerza y profundidad.

-Pero un día ella me rompió el corazón -dijo Romeo bajando la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo por no verter más lágrimas delante de mí.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Si hubiera llevado uno de mis sombreros que siempre acababan destrozados o perdidos, y aquello hubiera sido un comic -aunque mucho no le faltaría- se habría separado de mi cabeza, alzándose verticalmente en el aire solo, como símbolo de una perplejidad y un asombro absolutos, como en las historietas de humor que solía leer antes de que tuviera que huir precipitadamente junto a Carlos y Mermadón cuando la sede de mis empresas fue asaltada, hasta 1912.

"¿ Qué Julieta.....te ha dejado ?" -pensé yo, intentando contener mi exagerada gesticulación.

-Julieta me dijo mientras lloraba, porque estaba llorando por mí:

-Perdóname Romeo, perdóname, pero me enamorado de otro hombre. Ya no te veré más.

Siguió contándome más detalles. Pero el joven no había aceptado fácilmente su derrota y un día, siguió a Julieta por estrechas callejuelas y escondiéndose entre los portales o la gente, cuando ella parecía sospechar de que alguien la vigilaba de cerca. Finalmente, Romeo que aquel día iba embozado en una capa oscura y llevaba una espada suspendida del cinto, para batirse en duelo contra el que había osado arrebatarle a su amada, le vio y me lo describió.

Cabellos negros flotantes, ojos oscuros y muy tristes y una indumentaria tan extraordinaria como imposible de concebir.

-Una especie de zamarra negra -enumeró Romero con voz lejana y melancólica.

"Un pantalón azul vaquero" -pensé yo, aunque Romeo lo describió de otra manera, pero básicamente coincidíamos. Naturalmente, no le dije en ningún momento, que conocía al extraño que había alejado a Julieta de su lado.

-Un calzado muy raro y que jamás antes había visto.

-De estatura muy elevada –coincidimos ambos plenamente.

Entonces Mark ya había estado allí hacía mucho tiempo, aunque hablar de tiempo al referirse a Mark era o una broma, un eufemismo o algo muy relativo. Pensé en el momento en que había partido hacia el Artico para perder parte de su descomunal estatura, manipulando el ADN de sus células, para que Candy no se sintiera tan extraña e incómoda a su lado, por su descomunal altura. Y lo consiguió, aunque casi a costa de su vida. De hecho, estuvo clínicamente muerto, pero los besos de Candy habían logrado reanimarle. Nunca supimos si aquello fue un milagro o una casualidad que Mark lograra recobrarse, porque su cuerpo no había resultado tan dañado, como en un primer momento nos pareció. Siempre opté por lo primero.

Me volví a poner muy pálido. Esta vez Romeo lo notó pero conseguí disimular buenamente, lo mejor que supe.

-¿Qué te ocurre ? -me preguntó Romeo- te has quedado lívido.

-Debe ser porque empieza a haber poco oxígeno, o me lo parece a mí -mentí.

Romeo continuó su triste narración. Iba a desenvainar la espada para luchar con Mark, en parte para dar rienda suelta a su rabia, en parte para forzarle a aceptar un duelo, cuyo resultado decidiría quien se quedaría con la dulce muchacha, como si fuera un trofeo o el precio de una apuesta. Pero finalmente desistió. Por dos razones, según el apenado joven Montesco me explicó.

La primera, era que si le mataba Julieta jamás se lo perdonaría, ya que según lo que había presenciado hasta ese momento, se amaban profundamente y así lo atestiguaba, el hecho de que Mark y Julieta se habían besado con pasión y paseaban juntos, cogidos de la mano.

La segunda razón era algo que estaba más allá de toda comprensión y lógica, pero no de la mía, que sabía a que se debía aquel fantasmagórico efecto que presenció.

-Entonces brotó fuego de sus muñecas. Sé que es una locura, y que no tienes porqué creerme Maikel -dijo mirándose las manos, como si él pudiera hacer lo mismo, también fueran a emitir fuego de un momento a otro- pero ese hombre...ese hombre hizo surgir llamaradas de su piel, que luego apagó inmediatamente.

Una lucha así no tendría sentido, por lo que decidió no retar a Mark. Yo sabía positivamente, que Mark jamás atacaría a un hombre desarmado utilizando su temible poder, a menos que estuviera plenamente justificado.

24

Cuando Romeo terminó de hablar, me quedé en silencio, intentando asimilar cuanto me había relatado. Era increíble que Mark, hubiera podido llegar hasta allí, modificando tan radical y drásticamente, lo que suponía era ficción. No sabía que contestarle. Y entonces me acordé de Candy, ¿ como reaccionaría ?

¿ como se lo tomaría ?

Estaba en estas cavilaciones, cuando unos rítmicos y constantes repiqueteos en la pared de escombros que cerraba la galería, y que estaba situada a nuestra derecha, reclamaron mi atención. Petrucio abrió los ojos y se despertó repentinamente al escuchar el sonido de las herramientas, horadando la roca. Al joven le debió parecer música celestial. Pegó el oído a la piedra y dijo mientras su semblante adoptaba una expresión de rotunda alegría:

-Vienen a sacarnos, vienen a sacarnos de aquí.

Entonces Romeo se incorporó y yo hice lo mismo. Nos pusimos a dar voces y a tratar de transmitir golpeando la roca con algunas maderas viejas que provenían de unas traviesas desechadas y que nunca se utilizaron para construir los raíles de aquella galería en la que estábamos prisioneros. Al otro lado, Pietro, escuchó el murmullo de nuestras voces y los golpes que asestábamos contra el muro de lodo y rocas, que obstruía la entrada a la galería, y que llegaba atenuado por su espesor, pero perceptible. Pietro y todos, redoblaron sus esfuerzos hasta que finalmente, después de una hora, el pico de Pietro consiguió traspasar la muralla y llegar al otro lado. Pietro metió la mano a través del agujero que había conseguido crear y Petruchio alargó la mano estrechándola con fuerza.

-Estamos bien, estamos bien -repetía el flaco muchacho mientras sus ojos hundidos en las órbitas, expresaban su alegría de sabernos finalmente a salvo y añadió mirándome con gratitud -Maikelet me salvó la vida, justo cuando el derrumbamiento que tapó esta sección de galería se producía.

Aquella noticia, corrió como la pólvora entre los trabajadores forzados, que en cuanto nos sacaron de allí,

me palmearon la espalda y me estrecharon la mano efusivamente. También Romeo se había ganado el respeto y aprecio de aquellos hombres. Petruccio me sonrió y me dijo:

-Gracias Maikelet -dijo pronunciando mi nombre mal de nuevo, pero no me importó- te debó la vida.

A partir de ese momento, yo, Romeo y todos los demás ayudamos en lo que pudimos a los heridos y afectados por los desprendimientos en Gradisca. Parecía como si un terremoto hubiera sacudido la mina, aunque debido a la profundidad a la que estábamos, no notamos nada, o quizás, porque pensamos erróneamente que la sacudida que experimentamos, era debida al derrumbamiento en sí y no a un seísmo. En ese momento, no se me ocurrió esa probabilidad. Romeo había acudido a auxiliar a otros hombres heridos. Me pregunté si no debería intentar convencer a Mark que se olvidara de Julieta y retornara con su esposa y sus hijos. Tenía una familia y consideraciones aparte, de lo descabellado y fantástico, por no decir otra cosa, que se me antojaba el hecho de que se hubiera inmiscuido en un romance literario, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras destrozaba la felicidad de aquel joven tan voluntarioso y notable, así como la estabilidad de su propia familia.

"Tantos desvelos y esfuerzos para conseguir que Candy le amase....y ahora nos sale con estas" -pensé contrariado.

No sabía que Haltoran se había hecho ya los mismos planteamientos que yo, porque ya había dado con su paradero, del modo más sencillo y simple de todos. Llamándole.

De todas maneras, Mark siempre había hecho lo que le había apetecido, según su volubre y volátil carácter le dictara. Yo sabía que aparte de con Candy, había tenido otros romances, de los que salió más mal parado que otra cosa, o simplemente, arrastrado por otra pasión mayor, reemprendía un nuevo viaje en el tiempo para no retornar. Parecía que al lado de Candy había encontrado la estabilidad necesaria que su vida precisaba, y más al haberse convertido en padre, pero cuando Romeo me describió sin saber que yo le conocía, el aspecto de Mark, creí que me daría un pasmo.

Estaba en estas cavilaciones y vendando la pierna de un hombre al que una viga había lacerado la extremidad, aunque afortunadamente no parecía grave, cuando uno de los asistentes de Romeo, que había sido nombrado por su padre como administrador de Gradisca se me acercó. El hombre llevaba el uniforme morado característico de los altos oficiales y consejeros de los Montesco y dijo pasándose una mano por la frente achatada para retirar el sudor que perlaba su frente, debido a que había estado yendo de un lado para otro, para procurar asistencia y cuidado a los heridos:

-Maikel, una dama te está buscando. En el edificio de la administración. Al parecer es alguien que tiene mucho interés en ti.

No había sarcasmo ni ironía en la voz del hombre, si acaso contrariedad y enfado, no por mí, sino porque le habían distraído de sus quehaceres para hacerle dar un recado, en una situación de tanta emergencia en el que se requerían todos los brazos disponibles. Allí, después de que el terremoto o lo que fuera, que había sacudido las grandes minas, provocando tantos destrozos y heridos, se necesitaban todos los brazos disponibles y toda ayuda que se pudiera proporcionar, era poca. En Gradisca en aquel instante no había guardianes ni convictos, solo hombres, personas corrientes que arrimaban el hombro y trabajaban estrechamente codo con codo, para conseguir salvar el mayor número de víctimas lo antes posible.

Intrigado, me dirigí hacia el barracón que hacía las veces de oficina de Administración General. Un segundo oficial con el mismo uniforme morado que el de su compañero, me salió al paso, apremiándome para que le siguiera. Intrigado le pregunté si no sería más adecuado que la dama pospusiera su visita o que aguardara, hasta que ya nadie me requiriera. Pero el hombre fue tajante:

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes -me dijo dándome la razón con la mirada- pero es una dama noble de muy alta posición y no podemos desairarla así como así.

-Con todo lo que hay que hacer aquí -dije tendiendo la vista en derredor mío, fijándose en como el desolado valle rodeado por montañas agrestes y agujerado por grandes simas y galerías de donde se extraía el mineral, almacenado en grandes vetas y ricos yacimientos, estaba atestado de hombres heridos y que lanzaban, lastimosos lamentos reclamando atención. Algunos estaban cubiertos por mantas burdas y de tela muy basta, que ya no se movían ni volverían a hacerlo, velados por algunos compañeros, mientras otros cavaban a todo prisa sepulturas improvisadas.

-Lo sé -dijo asintiendo con tristeza- pero debes de venir conmigo. Otros se están ocupando de tu trabajo. Por eso, no te preocupes.

Afortunadamente, si se podía decir así, las víctimas mortales habidas en Gradisca no superaban la media docena. La tragedia podía haber sido muchísimo peor teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de los seísmos que habían asolado la mina.

25

Cuando llegué al barracón, me estaba esperando el jefe de obras de las minas, que en ausencia de Romeo, que estaba atendiendo a los heridos, asumía el control de las operaciones más importantes y vitales en el complejo. A su lado, sentada en una silla de cuero repujado se encontraba una dama de mediana edad, que llevaba un vestido verde y que recogía sus cabellos que empezaban a adoptar un incipiente tono gris, con una redecilla bajo un pequeño sombrero, del que partía un largo velo. La mujer estaba acompañada por otro hombre de pelo rubio y con un fino bigote sobre el mentón.

El jefe de operaciones, que tenía una cara amplia y redonda como una hogaza de pan, y un lacio pelo negro que bajaba por su frente, formando un pequeño flequillo, empezó a hablar y me dijo:

-Eres libre. Agradece a Lady Ariel y a su hijo, William las gestiones que han realizado para lograr que te suelten.

Me miró desabridamente y dijo con odio:

-Si de mí dependiera....-dijo sin atreverse a concluir la frase, ante los ojos reprobadores de Lady Ariel.

Me fijé en su hijo. Tenía aspecto un poco desgarbado, con aquel curioso peinado a lo paje y sus largos y flexibles brazos como tentáculos, al igual que sus piernas, pero en sus ojos ardía una chispa de inteligencia, lo mismo que en los de su madre. Entonces recordé como le había llamado el administrador adjunto y di un respingo:

"William" -me dije desviando la vista hacia uno de los muchos cuadernos de anotaciones en los que el personal administrativo llevaba las cuentas de Gradisca- "¿ no será acaso ?, ¿ no se estará refiriendo a… ?"

Lady Ariel miró al hombre que había intentado anunciar sus intenciones hacia mí, en caso de haber podido llevarlas a cabo y dijo:

-No toleraré otra falta más de respeto hacia este hombre -dijo refiriéndose a mí.- el señor Maikel es un destacado amigo nuestro y un reputado inventor y como protegido de la Casa Farnese, no permitiré más agravios hacia su persona.

El jefe de operaciones, ahora administrador adjunto porque Romeo estaba casi todo el tiempo trabajando en la mina, bajó la cabeza y emitió una apresurada disculpa, que ante los ojos inquisitivos de Lady Ariel, también fue para mí.

Entonces agradecí a la distinguida mujer, que como me enteraría poco después por boca del propio William era la cabeza visible de la Casa Farnese y su máxima autoridad, y aproveché para formularle una petición, preguntándome si no estaría forzando demasiado mi suerte, aunque advertí previamente que no era para mí. La dama se mostró receptiva a mis súplicas y asintió cruzando los dedos sobre el regazo y diciendo:

-Adelante.

-Se trata de un muchacho cuya constitución física no le permite realizar trabajos físicos agotadores.

Miré al administrador y Lady Ariel asintió animándome a continuar mi relato, por el que parecía sumamente interesada.

-Se refiere a Petrucchio, un joven muy enclenque que lleva un año aquí -dijo el hombre con desagrado.

-¿ Cúal fue su delito ? -preguntó William que hasta ese momento, no había desplegado los labios.

El administrador vaciló y añadió como si le costara trabajo hablar:

-Robó una hogaza de pan, en una tahona de Neo Verona, en el distrito de los campesinos.

Aproveché para interceder de nuevo a favor de Petrucchio pero no fue necesario. Lady Ariel intervino por mí diciendo mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, hacia el funcionario de los Montesco:

-Quiero que ese muchacho reciba una ocupación más liviana a partir de ahora. Si no, su proceder inhumano llegará a oídos del Gran Duque, que no es que se preocupe mucho por estos desgraciados -dijo con fina ironía, mientras sus ojos vivaces y astutos contemplaban las paredes de piedra repletas de estantes con libros de contabilidad y de cuentas- pero no le agradaría nada, que estos pequeños asuntos, lleguen a mis oídos y que yo tenga que enmendarle la plana ¿ me comprende verdad ?

El administrador adjunto tembló como una hoja. De sobra comprendía el sutil mensaje que la inteligente dama le había dirigido.

-Y también precisaría de un médico -dije yo regodeándome en el apuro del rencoroso y enojado funcionario, que no tenía otro remedio que tragar- su salud es delicada.

La dama dirigió una significativa mirada al hombre que dijo resoplando:

-Me ocuparé de que así sea.

En cuanto a mí, fui liberado y subí a un lujoso carruaje que aguardaba en las inmediaciones del austero y feo barracón de piedra, una vez que la dama y su hijo William hubieran ocupado el interior.

Cuando la verja de color oscuro mate que cerraba el acceso a las minas de Gradisca, se abrió con un chirrido herrumbroso e irritante, empujada cada puerta batiente, por dos guardias, la carroza con el escudo de armas de los Farnese pasó entre dos filas de soldados adustos, para dirigirse hacia Neo Verona sin más tardanza. Cruzamos a través de un pasaje excavado en la roca viva y cuya entrada eran las descomunales fauces de una caverna, protegidas por aquella cancela de hierro tan tupida y con tantos bajorrelieves que, la luz del sol se abría paso, a duras penas entre los mismos, y que ahora me franqueaba, con su apertura, el paso hacia la libertad, aunque me preguntaba quien era aquella misteriosa señora, y que interés podía tener en mí, que se había tomado tantos desvelos para lograr mi excarcelación.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no me atrevía a formularlas, por miedo a desairarla y que mi suerte se tornara aun peor, aunque también, tal podía suceder igualmente. Si la dama me estaba conduciendo hacia una trampa, tampoco tenía forma de saberlo o evitarlo, aunque ¿ para qué tomarse tantas molestias en liberarme, y luego llevarme hacia una encerrona ? O era muy retorcido y sutil, el plan de aquella dama, o realmente pretendía ayudarme de forma sincera y desinteresada.

No sabía que intenciones tenía aquella mujer ni como se había enterado de que yo estaba allí, hasta que la dama, consciente de mis preocupaciones, a juzgar por la expresión ceñuda y angustiada de mi rostro, me sonrió tranquilizándome con un nombre que pensé que no volvería a escuchar en mucho tiempo:

-Tranquilízate amigo Maikel -dijo con voz serena que infundía confianza- no tienes de que preocuparte. En cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro, donde serás bien acogido te lo contaré todo. Por cierto, un buen amigo tuyo, Haltoran, curioso nombre por cierto, te está aguardando allí.

No salía de mi asombro. ¿ De qué conocía Lady Ariel a Haltoran ? ¿ de que modo había entrado en contacto con él. Realicé algunas atropelladas preguntas, pero la dama solo se limitaba a sonreir y levantando sus manos conciliadora decía:

-Tranquilo, querido amigo, tranquilo, cada cosa a su tiempo. Cuando lleguemos, lo entenderás todo, tienes mi palabra de honor.

Enfilamos el camino pavimentado de vuelta hacia Neo Verona, mientras mi cabeza, sumida en un mar de dudas, intentaba hallar alguna respuesta a aquella historia, que cada vez se complicaba un poco más. Decidí no darle más vueltas, y encogiéndome de hombros, asentí contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del carruaje. Me fijé en algunas casas de un cercano pueblo, situado sobre una loma. A juzgar por su aspecto ruinoso, y el de la iglesia o templo derruido, me pareció intuir que estaba abandonado y sin nadie que lo habitara, excepto un anciano que con un enorme tupé y de elevada estatura, contempló con indiferencia el paso del carruaje, mientras daba una calada, sentado en cuclillas sobre una roca moteada, a una pipa cuyo largo y kilométrico mango, sostenía entre los dedos ajados y sarmentosos.

26

1

-Observe bien gran duque Laertes.

Las palabras del barón Ashura llegaron con un siniestro eco hasta , los oídos de Benvolio, el hijo del alcalde de Neo Verona que estaba presente, acompañando a Romeo. La mano derecha del doctor Infierno,

alzó su tridente y dio una orden seca y gutural:

-Máscaras de hierro -gritaron sus dos mitades al unísono- inicien la prueba.

Laertes observó la llanura en la que se alzaban los edificios abandonados de una antigua y majestuosa ciudad, anterior a Neo Verona y en la que varios animales de granja, como caballos, vacas y bueyes deambulaban indiferentes y totalmente ajenos, al temible experimento, que se iba a realizar, a costa de sus infortunadas vidas.

Al poco de haber impartido las órdenes, los soldados de Ashura, manipularon los controles de un gran computador que ocupaba toda la parte central de una casamata de hormigón construída apresuradamente, y protegida por sacos terreros. Los técnicos y operarios del Barón Ashura, habían levantado en menos de dos semanas, en un paraje totalmente desértico y acordonado por una fuerza conjunta de carabinieris y máscaras de Hierro, un gran complejo de casamatas y fortificaciones de lo que constituiría un campo de pruebas y base secreta donde se crearían y probarían las nuevas armas que el Imperio Negro iba a suministrar al Gran Duque. De esta manera, Laertes, podría hacer realidad sus siniestras aspiraciones, no solo a consolidar su poder sobre Neo Verona, si no en todo Nevus.

Sonó una sirena. Entonces los últimos hombres de Ashura que rondaban por allí, supervisando los detalles finales, se retiraron apresuradamente, para ponerse a cubierto, bajo la protección de las grandes cúpulas y búnkeres blindados y forrados de plomo. Laertes permanecía junto al Barón Ashura, y Romeo y Benvolio estaban en otro departamento, del bunker en que se habían refugiado, a instancias del siniestro personaje.

Ambos jóvenes, podían escuchar perfectamente, la extraña y redundante voz del nuevo consejero de su padre, pero no contemplar su rostro. Cuando estaban ante él, Ashura se calaba la capucha de forma que no había manera de distinguir sus facciones bajo el tejido oscuro del ominoso hábito que vestía permanentemente.

Romeo no deseaba estar allí. Presenciaba que iba a ver algo terrible y desagradable. Bastante tenía encima con el dolor que le atenazaba desde que Julieta le había dejado por aquel joven que desprendía fuego desde sus muñecas y que le había arrebatado injustamente el amor de la gentil muchacha. Por otro lado, las minas de Gradisca habían sido clausuradas temporalmente, debido a que el seísmo que había afectado a sus instalaciones, las había dañado de forma tan intensa, que puede que no fuera posible reabrirlas jamás. Los desperfectos eran tan exhaustivos, como irreparables en muchos de los casos. Galerías cegadas, instalaciones demolidas hasta los cimientos, maquinaria y útiles de minería completamente inservibles. Por lo pronto, el joven, había retornado nuevamente a Neo Verona a requerimientos de su padre. Romeo estaba pensando en la forma en que podría destruir al misterioso hombre que había apartado a Julieta de su lado, cuando uno de aquellos odiosos personajes, que escondían sus rasgos bajo una máscara de hierro, en forma cónica le entregó a él y a Benvolio unas gafas oscuras, pidiéndole que se las pusiera. A requerimientos de Romeo, que las agitó entre sus manos, de forma airada, el hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo:

-Deben de utilizarlas, señores, porque la luz podría dejarles ciegos. Son órdenes del Barón.

Benvolio, que por alguna razón que ambos amigos no alcanzaban a entender, había sido llamado por el Gran Duque, se las puso intuyendo que debía seguir el consejo del hombre de la máscara de hierro.

Romeo no comprendía tampoco, que pintaba allí Benvolio en aquel experimento, operación secreta o lo que fuera, que estaba llevando a cabo el mencionado Barón, y que parecía ejercer una maléfica influencia sobre Laertes.

Romeo sin alcanzar a discernir el objeto que tenía el ponerse unos anteojos tan raros y ridículos, suspiró y terminó por hacerlo. Las lentes eran de cristal ahumado y a través de ellas, las formas y colores aun podían percibirse, pero bajo el filtro, de un tono oscuro, que había convertido el luminoso día en una noche de permanente penumbra, como si unas repentinas tinieblas lo hubieran invadido todo.

A través del visor de plexiglás practicado en la gruesa muralla del búnker, observaron hacia delante. Se escuchó una cuenta atrás, que sonó desde unos altavoces dispuestos en torretas metálicas y cuando esta llegó a su fin, una bola de fuego, de color anaranjado eructó de la Tierra, para ir ascendiendo lentamente hacia lo alto. Poco después, una nube de color entre rosado y blanquecino, ascendió lentamente hacia lo más alto de la atmósfera, adoptando una característica y apocalíptica forma de hongo, como si un árbol gigantesco hubiera crecido repentinamente de la atroz simiente depositada en las entrañas de la tierra. Al mismo tiempo, un viento de fuego huracanado barrió el paisaje, del que los aterrorizados animales intentaron escapar sin éxito, porque sus llamaradas no tardaron en alcanzarles y engullirles, calcinando sus cuerpos. Por un instante, Romeo, y Benvolio al igual que todos los presentes, pudieron percibir claramente, gracias a unas pantallas que mostraban en primer plano, los efectos de la devastadora arma, como los esqueletos relucientes y desprovistos de la carne que había sido consumida por las voraces llamas, de algunos caballos y vacas quedaron paralizados durante un instante eterno, hasta que saltaron en miles de astillas y finos fragmentos, que pronto fueron reducidos a polvo. Otro tanto podía decirse de los edificios, que caían desplomados, mientras la tormenta flamígera los envolvía, no perdonando a ninguno de ellos. Nada quedó en pie. Las construcciones se derrumbaban como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, mientras un espantoso y fúnebre bramido producido por el vendaval abrasador que la explosión había generado, extendía su tétrico ulular por todos los rincones de la ciudad fantasma, de la que no quedó piedra sobre piedra. Si desolador había sido su aspecto, hasta que el Barón Ashura centró su atención sobre ella, para realizar la aterradora prueba, ya nada existía de la misma. En un principio, el barón Ashura intentó que se bombardeara una ciudad habitada, pero Laertes, pese a su crueldad y falta de escrúpulos, se negó rotundamente. No deseaba embarcarse en su proyectada conquista del mundo, sin asegurarse de que la demoledora e inmisericorde arma, fuera tal y como su aliado, el Barón Ashura, le había prometido. Y tal como le habían prevenido, una luz cegadora, llegó hasta el joven Montesco y su amigo, que se había desmayado al contemplar los efectos de aquella macabra arma o lo que fuera.

Romeo ayudó a Benvolio a levantarse, mientras se preguntaba que clase de pacto demencial había realizado su padre, y que se proponía hacer.

Cuando el resplandor fue remitiendo, Ashura hizo un gesto a Laertes para que se quitara los negros anteojos que le habían permitido percibir con toda claridad, sin perder la vista, la bola de fuego que había nacido a ras del suelo y había ido creciendo progresivamente y desatando todo aquel furioso y horrible mar de llamas que abrasó cuanto encontró a su paso.

Laertes se volvió hacia Ashura y preguntó aun sobrecogido:

-¿ Esta es la nueva arma de la que me habló Ashura ?

El barón sonrió aviesamente y asintiendo dijo:

-Si, ilustrísima. Con la bomba atómica, nadie podrá oponérsele. Nevus le pertenecerá pero a cambio -dijo con tono tajante- deberá entregarme a Escalus y a la chica Capuleto.

Laertes estaba dispuesto a ceder en lo primero, pero no en lo segundo. Observó a su interlocutor con ira y dijo:

-No, la chica es mía. Forma parte de mi venganza -declaró rotundo.

Pero el barón Ashura fue tajante. Julieta le debería ser entregada o por el contrario, no habría el más mínimo respaldo, por parte del Imperio Negro a sus planes de conquista.

27

Benvolio era el mejor amigo de Romeo, un joven sencillo y discreto que parecía ejercer cierta influencia sobre el joven Motesco. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, mientras contemplaba sobrecogido, la potente explosión y sus consecuencias, Romeo dejó de sentir aquellos deseos de venganza hacia Mark, ya que por otra parte, poco podría hacer contra un joven que lanzaba fuego a través de sus manos desnudas, pero se propuso luchar contra él y recuperar a Julieta como fuera. Después de ver los devastadores efectos del arma nuclear, el hijo del alcalde de Neo Verona se había desmayado. Romeo se apresuró a auxiliarle y le sacó rápidamente del viciado ambiente de la casamata de hormigón, siendo auxiliado por dos carabinieris que, al momento, le condujeron a la moderna enfermería, habilitada dentro del complejo, que además sería el futuro cuartel general del Barón Ashura y su base de operaciones, desde aquel día en adelante. Cuando volvía de la enfermería, su padre le aferró por el hombro derecho y le preguntó desabridamente:

-¿ Dónde estabas ? ¿ llevo buscándote desde hace rato.

Entonces Romeo, que había estado sumido en un estado de melancolía tan grande, que apenas si había reaccionado a cuanto le rodeaba y sin importarle demasiado cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, pareció como si despertara de un largo sueño. Cuando vio a Julieta en brazos de aquel joven de cabellos largos y ojos como la noche, y de que forma mostraba a la muchacha su formidable poder, se sumió en un estado tal de desesperación y tristeza, que su padre el Gran Duque decidió mandarlo a las minas de Gradisca, para que allí recapacitara sobre sus errores y su falta de interés por los asuntos de gobierno, dado que un día Neo Verona sería gobernada por su propia mano, como le había referido su padre en multitud de ocasiones.

"Por mi propia mano" -se dijo amargamente. Entonces pensó en la fuerte impresión que había sufrido Benvolio al observar aquella devastadora y letal arma y se encaró con su padre, crispando los puños y mirándole con rabia, exclamó finalmente:

-Eres un miserable padre.

Laertes, movió la cabeza ligeramente. Sus negros ropajes se agitaron por un breve instante, produciendo un susurro.

-¿ Eh ? -preguntó extrañado -¿ cómo te atreves a hablarme así ? -rugió el hombre sujetando a su hijo por las solapas de su casaca. Pero Romeo no se dejó intimidar. Aunque su padre hubiera tenido el doble de estatura, que ya de por si era imponente, no se habría amilanado.

-¿ Cómo te atreves a emplear un arma tan miserable ? ¿ cómo has podido aliarte con ese engendro ? ¿ sabes la cantidad de inocentes que morirán si empleas ese instrumento mortífero ?

Laertes alzó la mano para golpearle, pero Romeo no estaba dispuesto a esquivarle, ni a suplicarle perdón. Sostuvo desafiante la mirada de su padre y aguardó a que sus dedos como de hierro descargaran una bofetada contra él. No solía pegarle, pero cuando le había propinado alguna bofetada, lo hacía con tal fuerza, que le había marcado la huella de su mano en la mejilla, durante varios días. Romeo temía a su padre pero no sentía un miedo cerval hacia él, como si ocurría con el adulador de Mercutio, cuyo padre, Titus, un noble cortesano, que estaba casi todo el tiempo, borracho, aun sentía más terror hacia Laertes que su propio hijo.

Romeo clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro severo y contraído por la ira de su padre. Las puntas de sus bigotes temblaban levemente y pequeñas gotas de saliva se escapaban de sus labios fruncidos. La gorra que denotaba su rango estuvo a punto de caérsele de los largos cabellos encrespados y enmarañados.

Pero su mano se detuvo en el último momento. Pareció contrariado por lo que tomó por indecisión o rebeldía de su hijo y dijo con voz cansada, mientras bajaba el brazo.

-No te entiendo hijo. Todo esto lo hago por tu bien, y el bien del pueblo de Neo Verona. Yo...

-No padre -dijo Romeo soltando los dedos de su padre de su indumentaria, que aun seguían trabando la tela de su casaca- solo buscas el poder por el poder. Sé quien es ese ser que te visita continuamente. No soy tonto y lo que se cuenta de él. Y ese armamento con lo que te dice que serás invencible.

-Y así será -dijo el duque con severidad- Entonces depositó las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y preguntó:

-¿ No te das cuenta Romeo ? gracias a nuestros nuevos aliados, Neo Verona será la perla de Nevus. La bandera de los Montesco ondeará en todo el planeta.

Romeo se sacudió nuevamente, las manos de su padre y dijo:

-Padre, el Barón Ashura solo te conducirá a la perdición. En cuanto no le resultes útil, se deshará de ti. De eso no te quepa la menor duda.

28

Bajé del carruaje de Lady Ariel con una punzante y angustiosa sensación de peligro. Si aquello era una trampa, poco podría hacer para defenderme o evitar caer en una encerrona. Observé al sonriente Williams, que parecía inofensivo, aunque cuantas falsas impresiones como aquella, se habría hecho otros incautos que cayeron en trampas similares, tan tontamente. De todas formas, la noble dama me había liberado o por lo menos había intercedido por mí para conseguir mi puesta en libertad. Además el hecho de haber mencionado a Haltoran, me había tranquilizado. Cuando la carroza se detuvo ante un bloque de viviendas de apariencia humilde, la dama me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa:

-Hemos llegado Maikel. Podemos bajar.

Así lo hice. Aun no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa y conservaba el sucio y ajado uniforme penitenciario de Gradisca. Estaba un poco avergonzado por mi aspecto desastrado, pero William sonrió y declaró:

-No te preocupes querido amigo. Arriba te proporcionarán ropa limpia.

Subimos por una empinada escalera de caracol. Después de haber trabajado tan intensamente picando mineral y empujando vagonetas en las duras condiciones de Gradisca, salvar aquellos pocos peldaños se me tornaba harto difícil., pero ya me daba igual si aquello era una encerrona o un acto desinteresado de una buena persona. Lady Ariel me parecía una buena persona desde luego, anque luego me equivocara completamente. Cuando Lady Ariel, que iba en cabeza y salvaba las escaleras con una agilidad impropia de alguien de su edad, o por lo menos, era lo que opinaba al respecto, dejándome muy atrás llegó hasta una especie de porche en el que se abría una puerta doble de madera, picó con los nudillos, realizando una especie de secuencia de golpes, que seguía un patrón o un orden, y aguardó que alguien le abriera o le respondiese. Se escuchaban voces apagadas por el grosor de la puerta, pero pudimos advertir claramente, que pertenecían a varias personas que discutían acaloradamente, entre ellas las de Mark y Haltoran. Creí o tuve la impresión de que la señora estaba realizando una especie de santo y seña porque alguien desde el otro lado, con voz cascada dijo algo así como "perfecto" y "adelante".

La puerta se movió produciendo un leve chirrido y un anciano con un solideo, sobre sus cabellos grises y con barba y bigotes de puntas rizadas, decimonónicos, salió al encuentro de Lady Ariel, y reconociéndola la invitó a pasar con grandes muestras de deferencias y respeto. Aquella mujer parecía muy importante para aquel anciano, o por lo menos la tenía en muy alta estima.

Lady Ariel se giró hacia su hijo y hacia a mí y habló en voz baja:

-Conrad, traigo un hombre, al que quiero que protejas y que me parece que es el motivo de vuestra reunión.

El anciano se apartó y nos franqueó la entrada. Lady Ariel y William que también me había rebasado, subiendo los peldaños con una agilidad sin duda heredada de su madre, se plantó arriba en un santiamén y me animaba desde el descansillo de baldosas, que se abría justo al final de la escalera de caracol, con alegres voces que Conrad intentaba silenciar, llevándose un dedo a los labios repetidamente.

-William, no alborotes -susurró su madre mirando nerviosa hacia los lados- los carabinieri podrían oírnos.

William asintió con cara de circunstancias y cuando llegué arriba y entré por la puerta, el anciano del solideo, de aspecto enjuto y ascético me lanzó una larga mirada de arriba abajo, como si estuviera juzgándome o expresando su desagrado. Lo primero que me encontré al pasar al interior de la pequeña estancia de paredes de adobe, fue a un grupo de personas dispuestas en semicírculo, celebrando o discutiendo algo. Me fijé en dos hombres jóvenes, uno de ellos tuerto y moreno de cabellos alborotados. Otro de rasgos más finos y aristocráticos, de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta. Ambos eran fornidos y tenían aspecto peligroso y curtido. Llevaban una larga espada ceñida del cinturón. Luego, ví un chiquillo de no más de doce o trece años de facciones vivarachas y que no paraba de observarme y hacer preguntas acerca de mi identidad. También había varias mujeres. Una de ellas, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y llevaba un sencillo vestido con un delantal encima de color blanco. Pero lo que más me impresionó, como si aquella escena, lo hiciera ya de por sí, fue encontrarme a Haltoran y a Mark, en compañía de una muchacha muy hermosa y joven. La muchacha del delantal era bella sin duda, y su hermosura no desmerecía para nada la de aquella joven. Pero mis ojos se quedaron fijos, en las pupilas ambarinas que brillaban, bajo unos cabellos entre rojizos y castaños. Me quedé asombrado. Era aun más preciosa y sus formas eran perfectas, casi tanto o más que las de....

Me detuve asustado. Aquel pensamiento me perturbaba. Candy era muy bella, pero aquella muchacha la superaba ampliamente. Me sentí como un miserable por concebir tales ideas descabelladas. Aquellas impresiones pasaron mi mente de forma fugaz. Luego, después de recobrarme de la impresión de encontrar a Mark allí, me fijé que la chica estrechaba a Mark entre sus brazos con fuerza y sin separarse de él ni un milímetro. También me apercibí de la mala impresión que había producido en todas aquellas personas, a excepción de Mark y de Haltoran.

Entonces el tiempo volvió a fluir, porque todo me había parecido ir a cámara lenta. Mark se apartó de la muchacha, que puso cara de contrariedad, pero que le dejó hacer y avanzó hacia mí dándome un abrazo:

-Maestro, maestro -decía sin poder dejar de contener sus lágrimas, por haberme encontrado. Poco después Haltoran me palmeaba la espalda alegremente, y me hallaba entre ambos, que no dejaban de felicitarse porque todo hubiera transcurrido bien y que hubiera vuelto ileso y de una pieza, de las temidas minas de Gradisca, ante la mirada alborozada de Julieta, aunque no podía decir otro tanto de los demás, a tenor del frío recibimiento que me dispensaron.

29

-No puede quedarse aquí -dijo Conrad, refiriéndose a mí.

Aunque estaban hablando en una habitación contigua, podía oír claramente, como el anciano de la barba decimonónica y los bigotes en punta, que no dejaba de atusarse continuamente, hablaba acaloradamente con Lady Ariel, pero la dama fue rotunda e inflexible:

-Conrad -dijo la mujer- no estoy dispuesta a tolerar una negativa por tu parte. Ese hombre no puede deambular solo por Neo Verona, no conoce nuestra ciudad, ni las intrigas que aquí están continuamente fraguándose, de un día para otro.

-Y tampoco tiene a donde ir claro -dijo Conrad cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un breve y corto gruñido.

Lady Ariel asintió lentamente, mientras tomaba asiento en un escabel, que estaba situado junto a la chimenea decorada con filigranas de cobre y sobre, cuya repisa, reposaban algunos pequeños objetos decorativos. En la pared, el escudo de armas de los Capuleto presidía la austera y pequeña estancia. Todo en aquella vivienda respiraba sobriedad, aunque estaba inmaculadamente limpia y los pocos y escasos muebles que allí había, estaban en un perfecto estado de conservación. Continué escuchando involuntariamente la disputa entre Conrad y la dama, ante los gestos de embarazo y contrariedad del hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro. Julieta permanecía junto a Mark, ceñida a su cintura, mientras me hablaba lentamente:

-Maikel, no te preocupes. Conrad tiene buen corazón. Es testarudo y poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, pero no dudes que entre esto y la buena disposición de Lady Ariel, conseguiremos que te quedes.

Julieta hablaba un dialecto muy similar al italiano, pero yo, fuera del inglés, el japonés y el español, no me manejaba. Irónicamente aquellos idiomas tan útiles, sobre todo el inglés en el siglo XXI, o a principios del XX, de poco me servían allí. Afortunadamente, Lady Ariel, había conseguido recuperar mis pertenencias que me entregó cuando estábamos en el carruaje, ya de camino a la libertad, abandonando las temibles minas de Gradisca y tras pasar bajo el rastrillo que cerraba la boca de la gruta, que servía de entrada al complejo y al que se accedía, tras atravesar un largo y húmedo pasadizo subterráneo. Ni la dama ni su hijo me hicieron preguntas, acerca de mis extraños "inventos". Tan pronto como tuve de nuevo en mi poder, el brazalete que Rand me entregara, me lo acoplé a la muñeca, y empezo a traducir lo que la hermosa muchacha me decía afablemente, mostrándolo en la pantalla digital del mismo. Hablé en inglés, sin saber si el aparato traduciría lo que decía y para mi sorpresa, mi voz se comunicó en el dialecto italiano. Me quedé un poco atónito. La propia máquina, imitaba mi tono de voz, acompasándola al ritmo de mis labios, como si fuera yo realmente quien se expresaba en un correcto y fluido italiano. Haltoran me observó extrañado, lo mismo que Mark, pero les hice gestos, de que luego les explicaría como era posible aquello.

-No, te preocupes -dije sinceramente- si Conrad no quiere que me quede, lo entenderé. Ya hemos perturbado bastante la vida del Refugio.

-No lo sabes bien -dijo Curio entre dientes.

Curio estaba reclinado sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos entornados. Me observaba de reojo con suspicacia y cara de pocos amigos, pero una mirada de Francisco le hizo callar de inmediato. Fingí no haber oído nada, para no enviciar aun más, el enrarecido ambiente y entonces Julieta, posó una mano en mi brazo y me dijo:

-Maikel, no voy a dejarte solo. El hecho de que seas el maestro de mi Mark, ya de por si significa que me importas bastante. Me gustaría que me honraras con tu amistad.

Estreché su mano, sorprendiéndome por la fortaleza que anidaba en la presión de sus dedos en torno a los mismos y la afabilidad de su carácter. Que diferente de la típica estampa, que la retrataba de aquella manera tan recatada y sumisa, en la obra dramática, si es que era la misma persona…y aquel William el que me estaba temiendo.

Alcé las cejas sorprendido al oír aquella expresión. "Mi Mark". Cuando Candy se enterase, sus gritos de dolor, se escucharían en todo Lakewood. Ahora comprendía porque Haltoran tenía tanto afán en que le acompañase hasta allí. Esperaba que mi ascendiente sobre Mark, le hiciera recapacitar y una vez, que hubiera derrotado a ese extraño enemigo, que según Saori, destruiría todas las eras, pudiéramos volver, pero lo dudaba. Mark era un espíritu independiente, demasiado, y no era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión drástica cambiando otra anterior, de forma también radical. Y tendríamos que volver, antes de que Candy se volviera loca de dolor, por su ausencia. Entonces, tras la puerta que separaba la estancia que hacía las veces de salón y la otra más pequeña, que parecía una especie de estudio o despacho, me llegó claramente la voz de Lady Ariel.

-Conrad, estoy dispuesta a transigir. Si permites que Maikel se aloje en el Refugio, el tiempo suficiente, acondicionaré mi casa de Mantua, para trasladarlo allí y esconderlo por una buena temporada. Además en Mantua, estará más seguro, pero aun debo de preparar la casa y limpiarla un poco. Baltasar y Esther están ya en la finca, encargándose de los preparativos, porque debemos de poner la villa en condiciones de ser habitada nuevamente. Lleva muchos años cerrada y sin ser habitada.

Conrad suspiró. No tenía otra alternativa que acceder y cuando finalmente, franqueó la puerta que separaba el despacho del salón dijo con voz contrariada, porque se notaba a legua que no le había gustado para nada tener que plegarse a los deseos de la dama:

-Maikel, puede quedarse, pero solo el tiempo suficiente. Lady Ariel, la noble dama que le rescató, ha vuelto a interceder por usted.

Julieta lanzó un alegre grito de alegría, celebrando que me permitieran permanecer allí. Por otra parte, yo agradecí sinceramente que me brindara su amistad.

30

Benvolio temblaba aun pensando en cuanto había presenciado. Incapaz de asumir cuanto había observado, la imagen de la ciudad devastada no se le iba de la cabeza. Se preguntó porque razón el duque Laertes le había llamado a su presencia, cuando lo que pretendía era que acompañara a Romeo, para que asistieran a una extraña prueba que tendría lugar en la antigua Verona. Benvolio conocía la historia de la antigua ciudad-estado hasta que un terremoto la derruyó, hasta los cimientos prácticamente. Quedó tan inhabitable que hubo de ser abandonada y se tuvo que erigir una nueva ciudad, a partir de la nada, la Neo Verona que tanto me había admirado y que tampoco a Mark ni a Haltoran habían dejado indiferentes.

Cuando Benvolio vio como la antigua urbe era derretida por un fortísimo calor que le llegó en oleadas, la impresión fue tan grande que se desplomó ante los gritos angustiados de Romeo. Ahora, tras una corta recuperación en el hospital de campaña habilitado por las máscaras de hierro en el moderno complejo, que contrastaba furiosamente con el estilo de vida renacentista de aquel tiempo, se dirigió hacia su casa, trasladado en un carruaje que había puesto a su disposición el Gran Duque, el cual antes de que el médico le diese el alta, le hizo una singular advertencia:

-Espero, que no cuentes lo que has visto, querido Benvolio, -dijo Laertes, a sabiendas de que el joven haría caso omiso de sus palabras- esto es alto secreto. Neo Verona a partir de ahora, va a contar con poderosos aliados y de esta manera, recobraremos la posición que nos corresponde en el mundo, mi buen amigo. En su momento, todo esto -dijo tendiendo la mano en derredor- saldrá a la luz y convertiremos a Neo Verona en la perla reinante por derecho propio sobre todo Nevus.

Cuando Benvolio llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue relatarle al alcalde de la ciudad, su propio padre, los siniestros planes que el Gran Duque pretendía llevar a cabo. Entonces el alcalde de la ciudad, confirmó para su pesar, los rumores que circulaban por la corte y los círculos de poder, acerca de un misterioso personaje que actuaba como una especie de consejero para Laertes. En un principio, el padre de Benvolio creyó que se estaría refiriendo a Ophelia, la Cuidadora del gran árbol que sostenía, junto con otros dos árboles más todo el peso del mundo sobre sí, pero había tenido ocasión de hablar con Hermione, la prometida de Romeo hacía poco tiempo. La chica, en un arranque de sinceridad, le había contado lo que había visto, en compañía de Rand y de Alya. Al contrario que Mercutio, cuya sola proximidad le producía ya escalofríos, apreciaba sinceramente a Benvolio, el cual había notado cierta atracción por ella, pero decidió no interponerse entre Romeo y la muchacha, creyendo que su compromiso aun era firme. Ahora les unía una sincera amistad. El alcalde de Neo Verona se pasó una mano por la frente y declaró mientras se sentaba sin dejar de observar a su hijo:

-Ese hombre, tiene dos rostros.

-¿ Qué pretendes decirme padre ? -preguntó Benvolio.

-Su cara está formada por dos mitades superpuestas, una masculina y la otra femenina -dijo el alcalde dudando de que su hijo le estuviera tomando en serio- solo te digo, lo que Hermione me relató el otro día.

Benvolio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la explicación de su padre, y entonces reparó en como el desconocido procuraba ocultar cuidadosamente sus facciones, bajo la capucha que remataba su hábito de dos tonalidades.

-¿ Por qué razón estará ayudando al Gran Duque, entonces ? -quiso saber Benvolio.

Su padre se irguió porque su desazón y nerviosismo le impelían a moverse, y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón de la casa familiar, tratando de razonar una respuesta a la pregunta de su hijo.

Entonces se detuvo de improviso frente a un cuadro, en el que el artista le había plasmado fielmente, junto a su esposa e hijo, y para el que él y su familia habían posado pacientemente durante varios meses, hasta que la bella composición estuvo terminada y observándolo, reparó en lo bella que era su esposa. Acarició la tela con dedos trémulos, ante la sorpresa de su hijo y dijo:

-Benvolio, creo que debemos irnos de Neo Verona cuanto antes.

Benvolio dio un respingo y preguntó en un tono entre airado y temeroso:

-Pero padre, ¿ por qué deberíamos hacer una cosa así ? -le interrogó crispando los puños con fuerza.

El alcalde suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Volvió a fijarse en la imagen de su esposa y de su hijo. Cuanto más contemplaba aquel cuadro, más adorable y entrañable se le antojaba aquella imagen.

-Me pareces, hijo mío, -dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz -que, has presenciado algo que no deberías.

-Pero, pero, el Gran Duque me reclamó a su lado -protestó Benvolio.

Su padre se giró hacia él y haciendo un ademan con la mano le pidió calma y dijo:

-Lo sé Benvolio, y lo ha hecho así, para tener un motivo para eliminarnos. La excusa que necesitaba para deshacernos de nosotros, no tanto por lo que contemplaste.

Ante la expresión de terror que el semblante normalmente sereno de Benvolio, adoptó, el alcalde explicó:

-Nos la tiene jurada hijo. Desde que en las Cortes intenté interceder por los Capuleto.

Hubo un embarazoso silencio entre ambos y añadió apresuradamente:

-Vamos, ve preparando lo más esencial y ayuda a tu madre a hacer el equipaje. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Debemos abandonar Neo Verona lo antes posible. Yo hablaré con tu madre.

Entonces, la silueta de una mujer se recortó a contraluz Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ambas manos cubriendo sus labios. Padre e hijo se giraron al unísono y el alcalde corrió a abrazarla. Su esposa se desahogó llorando en el pecho de su marido.

-!Oh querido! -se lamentaba- no deseaba oír algo tan terrible. Fue involuntario yo....

-Tranquila querida, tranquila -le dijo su marido -cuanto antes lo sepas, mejor.

El alcalde consoló a su mujer, lo mejor que supo y Benvolio estrechó a su madre entre sus brazos.

-Debemos, irnos madre -dijo Benvolio reprochándose su candidez, al acudir a palacio sin más ni más, ni siquiera sospechar que el padre de Romeo, le podía estar tendiendo una celada en la que tan fácilmente había caído.

Su madre agradeció sus esfuerzos por reconfortarla y asintiendo, dijo:

-Sí, nuestras vidas peligran. Recogeremos lo esencial y nos iremos cuanto antes.

Los tres se abrazaron fuertemente, permaneciendo sólidamente unidos en corrillo, mientras el alcalde decía:

-No temáis, esposa mía, hijo, mientras permanezcamos juntos, saldremos adelante.

31

El barón Ashura había comenzado a moverse. Mientras Laertes fantaseaba con sueños imperiales que afectarían a las vidas de millones de personas, de no ser detenidos a tiempo, se disponía a llevar a cabo se misión. Lo único que no entendía mientras se dirigía hacia las cámaras subterráneas, situadas bajo palacio, es como el Doctor Infierno, cuando le había consultado acerca de sus propósitos, no le había permitido escoger una ciudad habitada como blanco para la denotación del ingenio nuclear, aunque había aprobado complacido sus planes.

-Nada de destrucción innecesaria -le había dicho con su característica voz tronante- si el Gran Duque, comprueba los verdaderos efectos de este armamento sobre personas vivas, probablemente se echaría atrás y necesitamos su plena colaboración, aparte de que pondríamos sobre aviso a las demás ciudades estado de Nevus.

Luego, su señor se había extendido en un largo monólogo, como era característico en él, mientras la cabeza de Broken revoloteaba en torno suyo, suplicándole que lo reconsiderara.

-Por favor, doctor Infierno, por favor -decía con un tono suplicante y servil- releve a Ashura de esta misión, déjeme ir a mí en su lugar.

Pero el doctor Infierno fue tajante. El Barón Ashura seguiría al frente de la operación. Con una seca negativa, de su señor, el conde Broken calló de improviso, adoptando un gesto de pesar y de ira, que hizo reir al Barón Ashura quedamente, al contemplar la derrota de su rival, a través de la pantalla que le ponía en comunicación con su señor.

Cuando el monitor se apagó tras, algunas rayas e interferencias, una vez que el doctor Infierno, dio por terminada la reunión con su mano derecha, el barón Ashura se dirigió hacia la bóveda que albergaba a Escalus. Era fundamental contar con la lealtad de Laertes, para que Nevus fuera controlado por él, en nombre del doctor Infierno. No podía mandar bestias mecánicas, porque la estructura atómica de los monstruosos robots, se disolvería en la abrasiva atmósfera de Nevus, dado que contenía un compuesto que aunque era inofensivo para los seres humanos y la flora y fauna del planeta, resultaba letal, incluso hasta para la poderosa aleación Z, deshaciendo los enlaces entre los átomos y destruyendo la materia. Mazinger, en el caso de que Koji Kabuto no hubiera sido derrotado aun, habría sido atraído hasta aquella dimensión de alguna manera, para que una vez allí, la atmósfera de Nevus hiciera el trabajo. Era su plan B, por si Mazinger Z no hubiera podido ser derrotado en la Tierra.

Por eso deberían servirse de Laertes para que mantuviera el planeta bajo su puño de hierro, hasta que los científicos del Imperio Negro, diseñasen una nueva aleación que permitiera introducir una bestia mecánica en Nevus. Un robot, por el que no hubiera que temer que quedase desintegrado a los pocos instantes de llegar allí. Entonces, el doctor Infierno reclamaría el trono de Nevus y se desharía de Laertes, como quien aplasta a un molesto insecto, cuando dejara de resultarle útil. Y en cuanto a Mark, del que ya conocía su existencia y al que temía en gran medida, porque era el único que podía desbaratar sus planes, se serviría de Julieta para tenerlo bajo control.

32

Estaban delante de una enorme cancela de color negro, cuyas puertas batientes de hierro forjado estaban franqueadas por las estatuas de dos pequeños ángeles orantes, encarados el uno contra el otro. Dos pináculos que descansaban sobre sendos pilares, a ambos lados de la verja, acompañaban a las solitarias efigies que rezaban en silencio, arrodilladas sobre sus correspondientes pilastras de piedra.

Observé a Conrad extrañado. El anciano cuyos rasgos adustos parecían una máscara de piedra, sostenía una antorcha en alto, a cuya luz, su nariz aguileña parecía aun más afilada si cabe. Mark apretó su mano en torno a la de Julieta. Noté una extraña sensación al observarle en compañía de una mujer que no era Candy. Haltoran que tenía otra antorcha entre las manos, cruzó conmigo una significativa mirada y asentí alzando las cejas. Sentí pena por Candy. Había que intentar que Mark cambiara de opinión. Si su esposa se enteraba de que estaba cortejando a otra mujer, posiblemente la pena la mataría. Haltoran había estado conversando conmigo, poco después de mi liberación de las sombrías y lóbregas galerías de Gradisca y había insistido en que teníamos que hacerle entrar en razón como fuera.

-Estoy convencido de que es algo pasajero –me decía Haltoran caminando a grandes zancadas por el pequeño cuarto que me habían asignado y que contaba con el moblaje y los enseres mínimos indispensables- tienes que tratar de convencerle Maikel –decía Haltoran, casi suplicante, al borde del paroxismo. El hecho de que hubiera estado enamorado de Candy, también influía y no poco en los deseos del joven de preservarle de todo mal.

Me sujeté las sienes con las manos. Me había cambiado de ropa poniéndome un jubón ajado pero limpio que por lo menos olía bien. Finalmente había conseguido deshacerme de aquel maldito sayo o como se llamara aquella hedionda prenda cuyo olor me había impregnado la piel y que solo había conseguido deshacerme de él con enérgicas fricciones tras reiterados baños, que enojaban a Conrad, dado que su economía no estaba para grandes dispendios.

-No es tan fácil –dije yo con voz cansada y tendiéndome en la cama de dosel- ya sabes que Mark siempre ha ido muy por libre. La verdad, es que jamás sospeché que hubiera tenido otro romance, precisamente con ella.

Haltoran me observaba y se pasó una mano por la frente diciendo azorado:

-Sabía que Mark había tenido más relaciones amorosas con otras mujeres, pero –abrió los brazos en un gesto de asombro muy característico en él- pero con…Julieta…

Estaba cavilando en aquel diálogo entre ambos, y seguramente Haltoran estaba sumido en los mismos pensamientos, cuando de repente una portilla practicada en la cancela se abrió con un chirrido. Al otro lado, había una mezcolanza de estatuas y ángeles orantes sobre lo que parecían lápidas. Aquello tenía aspecto de ser un cementerio. Me estremecí levemente, aumentado mi pesar por la oscura noche que nos rodeaba. Mis ojos se posaron sobre un pequeño caballo alado que se encabritaba sobre un pedestal, mientras a su lado, la efigie de una mujer envuelta en una túnica, nos daba la espalda con indiferencia. Había algunas columnas y capiteles rotos y destrozados por la mitad, mientras la voz gutural de Conrad hizo que todos le prestásemos atención:

-Este es el cementerio de la Casa de los Capuleto, así como de sus familiares.

Entonces caminamos entre un sin fin de restos y escombros de paredes y tabiques derribados. Si el aspecto del camposanto que parecía rodear una imponente mansión era desolador, el de la gran casa señorial, o más bien lo que quedaba de la misma, me dejó sin aliento, porque era aun peor. Entramos en el quebrantado inmueble que parecía haber sido sometido a los efectos de una destrucción planificada y meticulosamente planeada, y entonces escuché mascullar a Haltoran que dijo en voz baja, mientras pasábamos bajo una enorme abertura que horadaba un grueso paredón, y una descomunal columna desconchada, y partida por su mitad amenazaba con precipitarse sobre nosotros.

-Esto ha sido obra del fuego. El calor debió reblandecer las vigas de madera del techo arrastrando toda la estructura principal. Al derrumbarse el techo, arrastró a las paredes por inercia.

Julieta le escuchó pero no dijo nada. Haltoran que aun se estremecía ante la revelación que la muchacha le había hecho, así como el descubrimiento de sus más profundos y ocultos secretos, encontró su mirada y enseguida la desvió. El joven se preguntó como es que Mari le había ocultado aquel pasaje de su vida, pero prefirió no conjeturar. Todos teníamos secretos. El, callaba celosamente que era de sangre real, el legítimo heredero del trono de Cremonia, Mark que había mantenido un intenso, aunque breve romance con Julieta, casi tanto o más que el que sostuvo con Candy, y que luego les convertiría en marido y mujer. Y en cuanto a mí….que una peligroso y alocado proyecto, llevado a cabo por mi insensato empeño de aumentar mis ya de por sí, sustanciosas ganancias, en el que jugué con fuerzas que no debería haber despertado nunca, convirtió a Mark en lo que era. Le miré disimuladamente, aunque de sobras sabía que él se percataba perfectamente de aquello. No tenía derecho a pedirle que volviera con Candy, cuando yo le había creado involuntariamente. Llegamos al pie de unas escalinatas. En la cima de un descansillo había un pedestal bajo una especie de templete muy deteriorado. Conrad señaló hacia la base del pedestal donde se podían adivinar aun los restos de algunas palabras o frases en un placa de mármol que había sido arrancada de cuajo, aunque aun podían percibirse algunos restos, y como si eso no bastara, habían golpeado la ubicación de la placa con algo contundente, hasta destrozar la piedra caliza de la columna. Entonces el ascético Conrad anunció a todos con voz solemne, no exenta de algo de teatralidad:

-En esta columna, bajo este templete, se inscribían los nombres del Gran Duque Capuleto y de los demás miembros de su familia.

Julieta observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados. Mark enlazó la mano de su amada con fuerza. Entonces Conrad, se ajustó el solideo que amenazaba con desprenderse de sus sienes y prosiguió:

-Laertes, no tuvo piedad de nadie, Julieta, ni de tus padres, ni de los sirvientes.

Conrad señaló con la punta de su espada que desenvainó con gesto diestro hacia la arrancada placa de mármol blanco, de la que aun quedaban algunos indicios y añadió mirándola con ojos intensos que refulgían a la luz titilante de las antorchas:

-Julieta, eres la única superviviente de la Casa Capuleto.

En ese preciso instante, varios hombres que habían permanecido entre las sombras, hicieron acto de presencia rodeándonos lentamente. Mark se llevó la mano instintivamente a su arma de asalto, y Haltoran le imitó, pero el anciano nos tranquilizó diciéndonos:

-Estos hombres, fueron y continúan siendo leales a los Capuleto –anunció Conrad, al tiempo que los desconocidos se arrodillaban ante la muchacha y Mark, al tiempo que varias gargantas coreaban una estentórea y rotunda consigna:

-Su alteza Julieta Asthur Capuleto.

Conrad se adelantó mientras los hombres, de aspecto fornido y decidido iban abriéndole paso apartándose respetuosamente a medida que el anciano se aproximaba a Julieta con una espada entre las manos. La espada de los Capuleto. Una fina lluvia había empezado a caer sobre nosotros, pero yo me removía inquieto, porque aquellas gotas de agua, me estaban calando hasta los huesos. El frío reinante hacía que pateara levemente, mientras Curio me miraba con ira y se llevaba un dedo a los labios pidiéndome todo el tiempo que guardara silencio.

-Estos hombres perdieron a sus familias –explicó Conrad- por el mero hecho de haber jurado fidelidad a la Casa Capuleto. Aquellos que lograron sobrevivir, juraron protegerte, porque la sangre de los Capuleto fluye por tus venas, como única superviviente de tu estirpe.

Conrad le entregó la espada a Julieta que la sujetó entre sus manos temblorosas una vez que el anciano la desenvolviera del fino paño que la protegía. Conrad alzó otra espada sobre su cabeza y exclamó:

-Juramos que cuando cumplieras dieciséis años, te revelaríamos la verdad. Por eso sobre esta tierra juramos de nuevo, que derrocaremos a los Montesco y tomaremos de nuevo Neo Verona entre nuestras manos.

Julieta contempló su bello y exquisito rostro con semblante asombrado, reflejado en la afilada y bruñida hoja de la espada. A su alrededor, un pequeño bosque de afilados aceros, con la punta dirigida hacia arriba se irguió mientras entusiastas y decididas voces jaleaban:

-Salve su alteza Julieta.

Miré aquella escena atónito. Mark, junto a Julieta, parecía a punto de estallar. Me temí que de un momento a otro fuera a hacer algo, como efectivamente ocurrió. Nuevamente iban a repetir el fuerte grito de guerra. Temí que aquellos insensatos con aquellas voces tan fuertes y estentóreas nos arrojaran encima un batallón de carabinieris, cuando Mark, en uno de sus acostumbrados y rápidos movimientos arrebató la espada a Julieta, que contempló atónita, como la espada cambiaba de manos casi sin darse cuenta, y la esgrimió sobre su cabeza. Todos los presentes enmudecieron enfurecidos, pero Mark no se dejó amilanar y dijo mirándoles desafiante:

-No permitiré que Julieta tenga que cargar ella sola con el peso de la venganza. Yo –dijo Mark volteando la espada con destreza entre sus manos- lo asumiré por ella.

La espada había vuelto a su arca antes de que Conrad descubriera su ausencia, dado que Mark la había ceñido por un corto espacio de tiempo, pero finalmente, no estando seguro de si realmente podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Julieta de restablecer el poder de los Capuleto en Neo Verona se la había devuelto, ante la desilusión y tristeza de la bella muchacha, pero finalmente, había cambiado de opinión nuevamente, haciéndose cargo de la espada y de la venganza contra los Montesco, otra vez. Al ver aquello, varios hombres enfurecidos y ofendidos por lo que tomaron por un sacrilegio imperdonable, se arrojaron sobre Mark, antes de que Conrad pudiera contenerlos, pero Mark les esquivó muy ágilmente desarmándoles con rapidez con unos pocos movimientos de esgrima. Antes de que Haltoran o yo pudiéramos acudir en su ayuda, media docena de nobles permanecían en tierra, incapaces de dar crédito a cuanto habían observado. Haltoran dejó escapar un silbido de admiración y dijo azorado:

-Increíble, yo, solo le enseñé unos pocos movimientos de esgrima, pero lo que ha hecho, me desborda. Ni yo sería capaz de unos movimientos tan limpios y ágiles, como certeros.

El acero en manos de Mark parecía haber cobrado vida propia y trazaba veloces y raudos arcos con tal rapidez, que ni siquiera Curio o Francisco, ni el propio Conrad, verdaderos maestros en el esgrima, pudieron siquiera entrever la espada de los Capuleto trazando aquellas diestras estocadas velocísimas, de raudas trayectorias que hacían que la hoja de la espada refulgiera bajo la lluvia. Nadie se atrevió a acercársele. Mark podría haber despachado a varios de aquellos hombres de habérselo propuesto, sin apenas esfuerzo alguno.

33

Candy observaba como el agua del río que atravesaba Lakewood, fluía constantemente en dirección hacia la catarata que una vez había estado a punto de terminar con su vida. La joven estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, fijándose en como la luz del sol, rielaba sobre la calmada superficie del río, aunque aquella mansedumbre era tan solo aparente y muy engañosa. Recordó como por una estupidez, casi perdiera la vida al subir en aquella barca de madera, que la embravecida corriente arrastró en dirección hacia la catarata. Evocó como que se había quedado dormida profundamente y como el rumor de los rápidos, previos a la cascada la despertaron. Se vio así misma atrapada en mitad del caudaloso río, intentando escapar, pidiendo ayuda, aunque nadie acudía. En el último momento, cuando la frágil embarcación se iba a despeñar desde lo alto, una cálida luz envolvió todo el paisaje, con un fulgor anaranjado y maravilloso. Candy cerró sus bellos ojos verdes con fuerza y cuando los abrió, comprobó entre aterrorizada y fascinada como sus pies ya no hoyaban el suelo de madera de la barca, si no que bajo los mismos podía contemplar todo Lakewood a vista de pájaro. Observó la mansión de los Legan, conectada por la larga avenida de cipreses y jalonada de estatuas con la gran casa señorial de los Andrew. Vio como el río formaba sinuosos meandros, yendo a parar a la temible catarata que se precipitaba rugiendo contra las rocas y le vio a él, a Mark, que la observaba a través de aquel halo dorado que le envolvía, sonriéndola tristemente. De nuevo le había salvado la vida. Entonces Candy entornó los párpados y un par de regueros de lágrimas brotaron de las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras se lamentaba amargamente:

-Mark, amor mío, ¿ por qué ? ¿ por qué has tenido que preferirla a ella ?

La clarividencia de Candy aun no se había esfumado. Era como una especie de conexión mental que mantenía con Mark, a través de sus sueños. Cuando Mark creía que no había transmitido nada a su esposa y su descendencia relativo a las propiedades de la extraña sustancia, no estaba del todo en lo cierto. El iridium había dotado a la hermosa y valiente joven de un nexo de unión con su marido, lo mismo que había otorgado a Marianne y a Maikel una inteligencia excepcional. Maikel que la estaba buscando, aunque presentía que algo malo ocurría, llegó hasta la orilla del lago acompañado por Clean, que saltaba y botaba alegremente entre sus piernas. Aunque la edad empezaba a dejar sentir sus efectos, sobre el pequeño animalito, seguía mostrando la misma viveza y agudeza de reflejos e ingenio que siempre. Maikel encontró a su madre llorando y con la cabeza reclinada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda mientras sus cabellos rubios remansaban sobre los hombros de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta con una sencilla falda larga de color negro. El niño se acercó lentamente y Candy, que había adquirido también una especie de sexto sentido, legado sin duda por Mark, se giró lentamente. Aunque la muchacha intentó disimular sus lágrimas, Maikel intuyó que había estado sollozando.

-Mamá, no llores más por favor -le dijo su hijo, mientras sus intensos ojos verdes heredados de Candy se clavaban con lástima en ella.

Candy atrajo a su hijo hacia sí y el pequeño, que mostraba una madurez fuera de lo común para sus siete años de edad descansó en el regazo de su bella madre.

-No me pasa nada pequeño mío -dijo mesando los cabellos negros de Maikel, que empezaban a crecer casi tanto o más que los de su padre- solo que a veces, me siento sola sin vuestro padre.

Maikel, al que habían bautizado así en homenaje hacia mí, pasó dos dedos de su pequeña mano por la mejilla de Candy y dijo contrariado:

-Has estado llorando. No quiero verte triste.

Entonces el niño calló un momento y dirigió la mirada hacia el lago. Como tantas veces le había narrado su madre, Mark la había salvado de las aguas que ahora discurrían tranquilas y en las que una ligera brisa, formaba pequeñas ondas. Entonces él también notó como una congoja casi imposible de controlar le subía por el pecho. Maikel adivinó la razón del pesar de su madre y musitó lentamente:

-Papá, yo también quiero verte. Vuelve pronto por favor.

Finalmente terminó abrazado a su madre, llorando junto con ella.

-Le echo tanto de menos hijo, le echamos todos tanto de menos -dijo Candy mientras ambos fundidos en un abrazo intentaban consolarse mutuamente.

Clean intentaba animar a sus dueños, pero era en vano. Pese a que había presenciado la cruda realidad en sus sueños, no quería rendirse a la evidencia. Amaba a Mark con toda su alma y no quería perderle. Aunque durante aquella aciaga noche en la que se despertó llorando, y asumió resignada perderle, de repente un valor que creyó esfumado para siempre, le infundió renovados ánimos y ante la sorpresa de su hijo, se irguió y tras depositar a su hijo en la hierba con cuidado, declaró con determinación:

-Estoy harta de llorar y estar aquí sin hacer nada -dijo mientras sus ojos verdes centelleaban bajo la luz solar de aquella plácida tarde de mayo.

Se agachó ante su hijo y tomándole por los hombros dijo:

-Escúchame hijo mío, no sé como, pero tengo que ir hasta donde papá marchó para traerle de vuelta. Sé que pensarás que es una locura, pero no voy a permitir que estemos separados por más tiempo.

Maikel se asustó ante el significado que encerraban las palabras de su madre. En ese momento, la abuela Eleonor, llegó con una niña rubia de intensos ojos negros. Marianne sostenía una muñeca entre sus manos y alzó una de ellas para saludar a su madre y su hermano. El inteligente niño conocía perfectamente la verdad y a donde había marchado su padre, pero Marianne creía que Mark estaba en viaje de negocios. Bastante era ya el dolor que le producía el sufrimiento de su madre, como para además, sobresaltar y entristecer a su pequeña hermana. Sabedor de que no podría disuadirla, besó a su madre en la mejilla que volvió a tomarle entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Mamá, déjame ir contigo, por favor.

Candy sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas. Su hermoso rostro se iluminó, haciendo que el apuesto semblante de su hijo se tornara alegre de nuevo.

-No, mi querido hijo, debes de quedarte aquí, y cuidar de tu hermana.

Maikel estaba contrariado y a punto de echarse a llorar nuevamente e intentó resistirse a la idea de dejar a su madre que partiera sola hacia un ignoto y aterrador destino. Pero Candy había estado sola durante buena parte de su vida y su animoso y fuerte carácter le había ayudado a superar cuantas pruebas, le había impuesto el destino.

-Pero mamá, tú sola....por lo menos, pídele a tío Archie o Stear que te acompañen. Además ¿ que les diré a todos, cuando te hayas ido ?

La pregunta flotó en el aire sin respuesta. Candy no sabía que decir ni que argumentar, cuando su verdadera madre llegó a su altura, con Marianne entre sus brazos. Entonces, Eleonor se dirigió hacia su nieto y le pidió:

-Maikel, por favor, llévate a Marianne a jugar un rato. Tengo que hablar con vuestra madre.

Maikel asintió mientras pugnaba por contener sus lágrimas. No quería separarse de su madre y aunque guardaba rencor hacia Mark, por haberles dejado, tampoco podía odiar a su padre. Tomó a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella levemente.

-Vamos Marianne, vamos a jugar con Clean un rato.

Pero la bella niña, que también estaba dotada aparte de una singular e incipiente belleza de una inteligencia tan notable como la de su hermano, se negó a moverse de allí. Presentía que algo malo le afectaba a su madre y temerosa de alejarse de Candy, clavó los pies en tierra aferrándose a las faldas de su madre y rompiendo a llorar, mientras meneaba la cabeza y repetía obstinadamente:

-No, no, no, no quiero separarme de mamá, no quiero, no quiero.

Eleonor intentó tranquilizar a su nieta, pero Maikel cogió las manos de Marianne y le dijo mirándole con sus intensos ojos verdes:

-Escúchame Mary -como acostumbraba a llamarla cariñosamente, por aquel diminutivo- ¿ quieres que papá vuelva verdad ?

Entonces su madre asumió por él, la penosa y triste labor de confesarle la verdad. Con palabras sencillas, e intentando contener sus lágrimas, Candy le explicó a su hija que debía partir en busca de Mark, pero que pronto retornaría con él.

La niña pareció entenderlo y se dejó conducir dócilmente por su hermano. Cuando ambos pequeños se hubieron alejado unos metros, la bella actriz de teatro aferró a Candy por los hombros y dijo:

-Hija mía, ¿ de verdad estás decidida a ir hasta donde se encuentre ?

Candy se mesó dos rizos rubios que le bajaban sobre la nariz respingona que aun conservaba sus características pecas y dijo rotundamente:

-Sí madre, y debo ser yo quien le traiga de vuelta. No aguanto más estar aquí sin hacer nada.

Entonces Eleonor movió la cabeza. Los tirabuzones que pendía de su larga caballera rubia se movieron temblando levemente sobre su vestido de raso verde.

-Pero hija mía, si esos....sueños o premoniciones que me has contado son ciertas, ¿ si él está con otra mujer y no desea saber nada de ti ?

Candy dirigió a su madre una mirada dura y cargada de decisión, mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños.

-Tendré que asumir el riesgo -dijo la muchacha- y si es como esos sueños afirman, retornaré de nuevo para ocuparme de mis hijos, aunque no creo que me enamore jamás.

-Pero hija -dijo Eleonor horrorizada ante el sombrío y triste panorama que Candy había descrito con aquellas palabras- eres muy joven aun. Con tu belleza y esa bondad tuya tan característica, encontrarás a alguien que merezca realmente tu amor.

Candy se enfureció ante las palabras de su madre y la interrumpió con un ademán de sus manos seco y rotundo.

-No madre -dijo la muchacha fuera de sí. El amor que sentía por su esposo la volvía más fuerte y osada que nunca- no, jamás podré amar a otro hombre que no sea Mark. O estoy con él, o no estaré con ningún otro. Lo sabes de sobra.

-No, no puedes recluirte en Lakewood -afirmó Eleonor llevándose las manos a los labios y dando un ligero respingo ante la airada reacción de su hija.

-Volveré con Mark -dijo Candy más decidida que nunca a llevar a cabo sus planes- y si retorno será por ellos -declaró señalando con una leve inclinación de su cabeza hacia sus hijos que jugaban con el pequeño coatí, que celebraba con grandes saltos las ocurrencias de sus pequeños amos. Marianne parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente el dolor que la sola mención de separarse de su madre le había causado, produciéndola un hondo estremecimiento. Eleonor de hecho, lo mismo que todos los angustiados y preocupados habitantes de Lakewood sabían de sobra que Candy se había mantenido en pie, y sobreponiéndose al tremendo dolor que la embargaba, por el fuerte amor que le vinculaba a Mark, así como por sus dos hijos. Muchas de las noches que había pasado en vela, gritando y llorando, llamando a Mark por su nombre temimos por su cordura. Otro tanto de lo mismo sucedió con Annie, pero Haltoran le prometió que volvería lo antes posible.

34

Sin embargo no era tan sencillo, como aparentemente parecía. Mark no se encontraba en ningún lugar físico o al que se pudiera llegar fácilmente sin más. Por sus sueños, y sobre todo, por lo poco que Haltoran le había relatado, Candy sabía que su marido se hallaba en otra época, o en otro tiempo. Cuando le había confesado a Eleonor que iría en su busca, contaba con que Haltoran retornara pronto y le indicara un modo de poder llegar hasta su esposo, aunque tuviera que realizar arduos esfuerzos y empeñar hasta la última fibra de su voluntad. Finalmente, después de haber acostado a Marianne para que la niña durmiera la siesta, abandonó la alcoba de su hija de puntillas y salió al exterior, para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentía triste, pero un poco más confortada por la promesa que se había realizado así misma, de intentar contactar con Haltoran tan pronto como retornara de ese tiempo tan extraño que no lograba ubicar en ninguna etapa de la Historia, para que le ayudase a llegar hasta Mark, o en su defecto a enviarle un mensaje. Caminó lentamente por el exterior de la gran mansión familiar. Estaba bajo la balconada desde la que sus hermanos le habían lanzado aquel jarrón de agua helada sobre la cabeza la primera vez que les conoció. Y como enlazó la mano de Neal, y tiró con tanta fuerza que casi le echó abajo, aunque no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Un poco más lejos estaba el bosquecillo donde Mark y Haltoran libraron aquella batalla contra el odiado Norden y sus tropas, los hombres de negro uniforme que habían atacado el Hogar de Pony. Se sorprendió al pensar en como Neal, que había sido un cobarde apegado a las faldas de su madre había luchado tan valerosamente a nuestro lado. Algún tiempo antes, mientras Mark convalecía de la transfusión que un Albert más bondadoso y noble, había realizado para salvarle la vida, Neal, había arriesgado la suya para defenderla de aquellos rufianes. Recordó un poco extrañada mientras se alisaba los pliegues de su larga falda negra como le había confesado su amor. Y como le había pedido perdón. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la escalinata de la gran casa, a cuyos lados dos hermosas estatuas de mármol daban la bienvenida al visitante. Aquellos querubines que tocaban la trompeta habían presenciado como la altiva y fría señora Legan, se doblaba lentamente cuando las rodillas le flaquearon, bajo el peso de su agobiada conciencia y como le suplicó su perdón, mientras Helen Legan no podía dejar de llorar, aquejada por hondos remordimientos.

Aquel era un lugar especial para ella. Algo tan aparentemente anodino como la entrada a una vivienda, aunque fuera un suntuoso palacio, se había convertido en una pieza clave de su vida. Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando recordó que aun no había leído la carta de Terry, que dormía en el fondo del bolsillo derecho de su blusa blanca. Pese a la situación un poco violenta en la que se habían visto envueltos, Candy y él se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Terry y Louise se casarían pronto y formaban una pareja, no solo en el terreno artístico muy bien avenida. Candy aun pese a la tremenda desazón que la aquejaba en aquellos momentos, sonrió y se preguntó porqué razón conocía la realidad alternativa en la que él y ella habían estado juntos o por lo menos lo habían intentado. Pero ni Anthony, ni a Albert ni a Terry habían logrado ocupar un lugar en su corazón, solo Mark.

-Desde el momento en que esos ojos negros tan intensos y tristes –se dijo mientras acariciaba a Clean que rozaba su pequeña cabeza contra su pierna derecha, para reclamar su atención- se cruzaron con los mismos, supe que no podría querer a otra persona.

Arrancó una flor que sobresalía entre la hierba al pie de un añoso y frondoso árbol, para hacerla girar en rápidos movimientos, entre sus dedos. En ese instante, una sombra que estaba a su espalda la sobresaltó. Se giró brevemente y distinguió los amables ojos de Stear, tras los lentes redondos que la observaban con atención. El muchacho sonrió levemente y dijo a modo de disculpa:

-Perdóname Candy, no pretendía asustarte.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, aunque no todo lo alegre que cabría esperar en ella. Stear adivinó lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza:

-¿ Estás pensando en Mark verdad ? –preguntó el joven inventor.

Candy asintió. Involuntariamente, un par de lágrimas asomaron a las comisuras de sus ojos verdes.

Stear se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se acercó a su amiga con un pañuelo de encaje para que se enjugara el llanto.

-Perdóname Candy –dijo el joven azorado mientras bajaba la cabeza- no pretendía…

-No, no te preocupes Stear –dijo la chica fingiendo una tranquilidad que no experimentaba en modo alguno- estoy bien. Sólo que….

No llegó a completar la frase. Stear pensó entonces en lo desconsiderado y mezquino que había sido con Candy y con Mark, después de que le salvara la vida. Se frotó inconscientemente el mentón recordando el puñetazo que Haltoran le había propinado por haber echado en cara a Mark que acudiera en su rescate.

-Me porté fatal contigo –declaró Stear mientras tomaba asiento al pie del árbol del que Candy había tomado la flor- te dije cosas terribles aquel día, después de que Mark me salvara de morir abrasado entre los restos de mi avión. Me porté como un estúpido.

Candy le miró sorprendida. Parecía que últimamente se había puesto de moda el que todo aquel que la hubiera ofendido intencionadamente o no, se disculpara exaltadamente ante ella.

-Aquello pasó ya Stear –dijo su amiga con un gesto de cansancio. Añorar a Mark no la predisponía precisamente para bromear o conversar afablemente. Su carácter había cambiado y eso era algo que todos notaban. Entonces Stear rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco y extrajo un trozo de papel cuadriculado con algo apuntado con tinta azul. Candy lo hojeó extrañada y se estremeció. A juzgar por el trazo apretado y poco elegante, no cabía duda, se trataba de mi letra. Candy miró a Stear sin comprender y entonces, el joven explicó mientras acomodaba su gorra en las sienes, porque estaba a punto de desprenderse de las mismas hasta el suelo:

-Se trata de una clave Candy. Una clave que abre un canal de comunicación con Mermadón –dijo Stear lentamente.

Candy pareció estremecerse. Devolvió la nota a Stear y le escuchó. Hacía una semana que Haltoran había partido con rumbo desconocido a bordo de Mermadón y en compañía mía, -aunque en contra de mi voluntad- para dar con el paradero de Mark y traerlo de vuelta. Pero cuando tuvo aquellos extraños sueños, como cuando veía retazos de cómo habría sido su vida, de no haber conocido a Mark, en los que era testigo de cómo vivía otro amor junto con aquella desconocida, ya no sabía lo que era real o lo que no y si merecía la pena, continuar esperándole, anhelando el día de su regreso, si es que regresaba.

Para colmo había tenido que sobreponerse a su dolor, para consolar el de su amiga Annie, que se hallaba en situación parecida a la suya, llorando todo el día, y observando el horizonte por si Haltoran volvía, pero los días se sucedían y no había ni rastro de su marido en lontananza, ni de mí ni de Mermadón.

Stear contempló a Candy y explicó rápidamente a la muchacha antes de que ella pudiera replicarle:

-El ordenador portátil de Mike…-calló por un momento, al haberme nombrado por el diminutivo que empleaba para referirse a mí y se corrigió, creyendo que tal vez a Candy le molestara aquellas familiaridades, porque no estaba para chanzas- perdón Maikel, cuando teclees esta clave, podrás contactar con Mermadón, y a través de él, hablar con Mark, o quien esté junto al robot, sin importar donde se encuentre.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Candy se iluminaron y saliendo de su postración, literalmente se abalanzó sobre Stear, requiriéndole más información. Candy tomó a Stear por las muñecas y le rogó encarecidamente:

-Por favor, por favor Stear, dime como puede ser eso posible. Por favor…

35

Poco antes de marcharnos, y temiendo por la cordura de Candy, realicé la enésima modificación en el diseño de Mermadón. Una noche en la que Candy estaba sumida en un estado febril preocupante, después de que todos los habitantes de Casa Legan hubieran sido desvelados por los gritos de Candy, y hubiéramos llamado al médico, me senté a su lado, mientras Archie y su hermano Stear no se separaban ni un momento de su lado. También estaba Anthony, Natasha y prácticamente, la casi totalidad de la familia Andrew y por supuesto los Legan. Yo, había acudido a requerimientos de Carlos, que pensaba que tal vez pudiera influir en su cansado y destrozado ánimo. Me encontré también en la entrada de la casa con Annie y Eleonor. Nos turnábamos para velarla, una vez que el médico nos hubiera tranquilizado acerca del curso de su malestar. Finalmente Candy descansaba bajo la influencia de un sedante que el doctor le había inyectado, mientras Dorothy y Haltoran, a duras penas, conseguían llevarse de allí a sus hijos, para que no sufrieran más ante la imagen de Candy rota por el dolor. Sostuve su mano derecha entre las mías, hablándola en voz baja, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Sin darme cuenta, contagié al resto de los presentes. Eleonor lloraba abrazada a Helen Legan. Sus dos madres, no podían dejar de lamentarse por Candy. Yo, mientras, sorbiéndome las lágrimas, me dije que aquello no podía seguir así. Por lo que, me retiré discretamente, una vez que Haltoran me rogó que me fuera a casa, donde Esther me esperaba preocupada, en vista de las descomunales ojeras que bordeaban mis párpados. Asentí. Allí había demasiada gente, por lo que convinimos en que lo mejor sería dejar a Candy a solas, vigilada si acaso por Eleonor y los Legan que se turnarían para cuidarla.

De regreso a mi casa, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban desde mis ojos, asomando bajo la montura y empañándome las gafas, me juré que daría con alguna manera de poner a Candy en contacto con Mark. Sabía que tarde o temprano, partiríamos hacia donde quisiera que ese maldito y rebelde muchacho estuviera y por ello, aunque no tenía el genio y el don de Haltoran para con las máquinas y menos su genio e inventiva, me reuní con Stear y le rogué que me ayudara a modificar a Mermadon. Aquella era una modificación no autorizada del portentoso autómata, creado por el fecundo ingenio de Haltoran y decidí que sería mejor que no lo supiera por el momento.

-Cuando vayamos en busca de Mark, -le dije en cuanto pude reunirme con él pidiéndole discreción- seguramente nos llevaremos a Mermadon, por lo que quiero que Candy se pueda comunicar a través de él con Mark.

Stear accedió a ayudarme y trabajamos durante toda la noche, para instalar un monitor en el interior de Mermadon y que a través de él, cualquiera pudiera comunicarse por medio de mi portátil. En otras palabras, la pequeña webcam del portátil estaría conectada a Mermadon en todo momento y sería posible establecer contacto entre la persona que estuviera frente al monitor del portátil y quien se hallara al otro, frente a la pantalla que afanosamente conseguimos conectar a los sensibles circuitos interiores de Mermadon, sin dañarlos. Yo no era experto en informática ni en robótica, y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue razonar con Mermadon, y tratar de que nos diera su consentimiento para hurgar en sus entrañas, y que nos aconsejara y asistiera en todo momento durante el delicado proceso.

-Un paso en falso Mike –me decía Stear temeroso de que pudiéramos freír los sensibles microcircuitos del robot- y podríamos cargarnos su módulo de programación.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –dije nerviosamente- pero no podemos consentir que Candy sigue así, sumida en esta melancolía. El sufrimiento la está consumiendo –le dije mientras le aferraba por los hombros con tal violencia que su gorra se deslizó hasta el suelo, cayendo de su cabeza. La recogí y me disculpé con él, tal era mi estado de nerviosismo.

Finalmente hablamos con Mermadón. No sabía que cambios había realizado Haltoran en el delicado módulo de comportamiento y programación del robot. Sabía porque me lo había dicho él, que le había retocado ligeramente la programación para que pudiera defenderse y defender a una persona si estaba justificado, aun a costa del empleo de la violencia. Contemplamos la mole de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso, algo temerosos, y me fijé en los sensores ópticos, que bajo el cristal blindado, brillaban levemente. Si Mermadon nos percibía como una amenaza, podría intentar atacarnos. Le planteé la cuestión con todo el tacto de que fui capaz, preguntándome una vez más si mi cordura no se habría perdido definitivamente. Le explicamos, con todo el cuidado de que fuimos capaces, la situación y para nuestro alivio el robot nos autorizó a realizar la compleja y problemática operación, porque también sentía simpatía por Candy. Con sus indicaciones y algunas piezas que Stear había logrado reunir para sus inventos, con la asistencia de Haltoran, logramos hacer realidad aquella descabellada idea. Cuando terminamos, le hicimos prometer que no le revelaría nada a Haltoran, y lo mismo hice yo con Stear, llevándomelo a un aparte.

-Pero, pero Mike –me dijo Stear, enojado por mi aparente falta de confianza- no entiendo porqué Haltoran no deba enterarse de esto.

-No es que no me fíe de Haltoran –dije cruzando los brazos- pero mucho me temo, que quizás decidiera retirar a Mermadon esta modificación que hemos llevado a cabo, si la conociera. No olvides que Mermadon es obra suya, su creación y puede que no le sentara bien el que hayamos trasteado en sus tripas.

-Terminará por enterarse de lo que hemos hecho –dijo Stear mientras se lavaba las manos manchadas de grasa y sudor en una jofaina que le llené con agua limpia.

-De eso no te quepa duda –le dije mientras yo también sumergía mis manos en el agua del recipiente que se estaba tornando del color de la noche- pero espero que para entonces, nuestra idea haya surtido efecto.

Stear retiró la jofaina y vaciándola, la llenó con agua limpia. El pequeño cuarto trastero que hacía las veces de laboratorio y taller del joven inventor, no disponía de lavabo, porque estaba tan atestado de piezas de recambio, máquinas a medio hacer e invenciones suyas que apenas si disponía de sitio para desplazarse en el angosto y reducido espacio del cuarto. Más que el laboratorio de un inventor, parecía el hogar de alguien afectado por el síndrome de Diógenes.

-Y no se lo tomará muy bien –añadí yo mientras garabateaba unas letras en una hoja cuadriculada con rapidez- por eso, he codificado el acceso al programa de vídeo, para que en caso de que se huela algo y lo busque, si por casualidad llega al portátil, no pueda descubrirlo antes de tiempo. Porque me temo que su primera reacción, sería desmontar cuanto hemos hecho en un ataque de rabia y la verdad –dije observando la bruñida superficie de la mole metálica que había ayudado a ganar la Gran Guerra- se me antoja prodigioso de que todo haya salido bien, yo diría que de chiripa.

-Ya, y me imagino que se lo entregarás a Candy, cuando Mermadón y Haltoran partan.

Le contemplé con una sonrisa irónica sin decir nada, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Le tendí la nota garabateada, que Stear recogió con mano un poco insegura. Antes de que el sorprendido Stear pudiera responder declaré:

-No, querido amigo, lo harás tú. Yo estaré ya junto a Haltoran en pos de ese insensato de Mark, aunque si te soy sincero, Haltoran no le va a la zaga, si es que llegamos sanos y salvo a alguna parte.

Stear se rascó la cabeza y me preguntó:

-¿ Por qué esperar ? ¿ por qué no decírselo ahora a Candy y librarla de su aflicción ?

Meneé la cabeza en gesto de negación y le expliqué:

-No, por dos razones. La primera es que si se lo decimos ahora, antes de que Haltoran y Mermadon partan, Haltoran terminará enterándose, porque me temo que Candy no podrá guardar el secreto.

-Y la segunda, es que debo de estar completamente seguro de que Haltoran y Mermadon, y me temo que yo con ellos, lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar, para dar con Mark.

Stear me miró con ojos como platos y preguntó:

-Pero, pero, ¿ cómo sabrás a ciencia cierta que ha llegado el momento adecuado ? ¿ cómo me enteraré de si Mermadon ha llegado con éxito ? ¿ y si Haltoran está delante ?

-El ordenador emitirá una señal codificada y mediante una frecuencia encriptada, podrás impartirle órdenes a Mermadón, para que encuentre a Mark. No obedecerá mandatos de otra índole. Te he autorizado a que le des órdenes de búsqueda, pero poco más. Cuando lo haya hecho, Mermadon te avisará cuando tenga delante suyo a ese cabezota de Mark. Y Candy podrá hablar con él. Esperemos que Mark no cometa ninguna locura y recapacite.

Tras una corta pausa, durante la que sentí una incómoda sensación de amargura, temiendo que Mark hubiese hecho algo reprobable y puede que irreparable, como cuando había estado a punto de acostarse por despecho, con Karen Kleiss, y que tenía que ver con Candy, continué hablando:

-Te confío el éxito de todo el plan, querido amigo. De ti depende que todo salga bien, porque yo no estaré aquí para supervisarte.

Stear planteó algunas pegas más. ¿ Cómo podría un robot de tonelada y media de peso, y dos metros de altura pasar desapercibido allá por donde pasara para reunirse con Mark ?

-Mermadon es alimentado por una planta de potencia de iridium, lo cual le confiere, salvando las obvias diferencias, técnicamente los mismos poderes que Mark. Puede apantallarse, volverse invisible para que me entiendas, y ocultarse de miradas indiscretas, y por si estás pensando en radares o algo así, Mermadon se vuelve completamente furtivo, aunque solo, durante la mitad de tiempo de lo que Mark es capaz, de mantener activos sus poderes.

Entonces Stear miró hacia el techo del taller, del que pendía una oscilante lámpara negra que repartía a intervalos una luz difusa y lechosa y chasqueó los dedos al recordar algo de lo que le había hablado:

-Ya claro, como ese avión tan raro del que me enseñaste una fotografía, con esa forma tan característica.

-Sí –dije con una triste sonrisa- el F-117 Stealth, el avión invisible, aunque el principio que permite que esas aeronaves sean indetectables se basa en una combinación de materiales especiales, y al anguloso aspecto del avión, que absorben las ondas del radar. Esa idea fue fruto de la inventiva de mis ingenieros, pero tuve que cederle la patente a los norteamericanos.

Ante la cara de perplejidad de mi amigo le aclaré:

-Me amenazaron con cerrar sus mercados, al resto de mis exportaciones si me negaba a entregársela.

36

Poco antes de salir al exterior, Stear comprobó mi portátil. Le había autorizado a llevárselo, y casi para Helen fue un alivio. Aun sentía repeluznos y escalofríos ante el extraño objeto rectangular que tanto la había emocionado con las historias aun no escritas o imaginadas y por venir, como la de lo Que el viento se llevó o como había llorado de terror ante la escena en la que unos carros de combate perseguían a unos hombres a pie en un lejano país desértico, mientras estos se defendían de los ataques, de las chirriantes máquinas, como buenamente podían. Cuando Stear levantó la tapa del ordenador y lo conectó en su improvisado taller-laboratorio, una pequeña luz parpadeante se encendió, mientras sonaba una alarma zumbante reclamando su atención. Stear se precipitó sobre el monitor del portátil y tal como le había enseñado, tecleó la clave consultándola en el papel que le entregara antes de marcharme y un minúsculo panel se abrió, trasmitiendo la imagen de Mermadón en lo que parecía el interior de una cueva, rodeado de penumbra. La cabeza redonda y refulgente del robot llenó por completo el rectángulo, que flotaba en mitad de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Aquí Mermadon –dijo con su voz meliflua- señor Cornwell, aguardando órdenes.

-Espera un momento –dijo Stear- voy a buscar a Candy. No se te ocurra moverte desde donde estés, hasta que te lo digamos.

37

Candy no se había atrevido a confesarle a su madre biológica, que la ubicación de Mark, no se correspondía con ningún lugar físico que pudiera alcanzarse, por remoto que se hallara, porque no se encontraba en ninguna parte del planeta, ni siquiera era un tiempo pasado o futuro. Estaba si no había entendido mal, las apuradas explicaciones que Haltoran le facilitara, en otro plano de existencia. Y para colmo, sus sueños le habían mostrado una ciudad de apariencia renacentista, con torres que se perdían entre las nubes y caballos voladores evolucionando arriesgadamente entre las mismas. Por eso, sus palabras llenas de determinación le habían sonado vacías, huecas y vanas, desprovistas de todo contenido real. Lanzó un suspiro. Estaba sentada recostando su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol, cuando Stear le había interrumpido y mantenido aquella conversación con ella. Finalmente accedió a acompañarle, a requerimiento de su amigo. Se preguntó porque no seguía el consejo de Eleonor y se casaba con un joven normal, olvidándose de Mark, aunque ya tuviera dos hijos en común con él. Pero no renunciaría a Mark bajo ninguna circunstancia, no por lo menos, mientras él no se lo dijera explícitamente mirándola a los ojos, y no solamente por sus hijos, sino por el amor tan fuerte que le profesaba.

"Para siempre" –era su común promesa que renovaban cada vez que se amaban, pero Candy presentía que puede que aquella vez, aquel solemne, bello y anhelado juramento no continuara haciéndose realidad, dejando de hacerlo definitivamente. Acompañó a Stear que caminaba unos metros por delante de ella apremiándola para que llegaran cuanto antes al pequeño taller-laboratorio del que habían salido algunas de sus más ingeniosas creaciones, como el barco volador o el globo que entregaban mensajes y paquetes, o el astroso y destartalado avión en el que la había obligado a volar, para darla una sorpresa y que se mantenía entero a fuerza de buena suerte y casualidad. Aunque aquel día no tuvieron más remedio que saltar en paracaídas, porque la frágil y engañosamente segura aeronave que Stear, había bautizado como el "Rey del Cielo", se vio obligada a abdicar en un aterrizaje forzoso que terminó con su breve y precario reinado. Candy sonrió al recordar el paracaídas en forma de caramelo que Stear le había endosado aquel día o como la tía abuela Elroy destrozó su cama submarina, otro de sus inventos, al sentarse encima de ella inadvertidamente, poco antes de tomarse un baño en el lago privado de otras de las grandes mansiones que Albert tenía en Chicago y a la que habían sido invitados por unos días.

Hizo un mohín de desagrado. Echaba de menos a sus hijos, pero era mejor así. Los dos pequeños estaban en compañía de Anthony y su esposa Natasha, que les estaban enseñando como se plantaban y cuidaban las delicadas rosas que prendían en la cancela conocida como el portal de las rosas. Pero sobre todo, Maikel se había llevado consigo a Marianne para distraerla de su tristeza y pesar, y para que no pensara en la ausencia de su padre, al que añoraba casi tanto o más que lo hacía su madre. El inteligente y reflexivo niño echaba de menos a su padre, pero lo lamentaba aun más sobre todo, por su madre y su hermana, hecho que le hacía sufrir lo indecible. Maikel, lo mismo que su hermana, habían adquirido una inteligencia excepcional transmitida a sus genes a través de Candy, heredada de su padre, merced a la sustancia anaranjada que corría por las venas de Mark. Ni Candy ni Mark, habían contado aun a sus hijos, la verdad del terrible secreto, que se escondía en el pasado o puede que fuera el futuro, de Mark, pero Maikel intuía algo y finalmente, desarmada ante las preguntas y la excepcional capacidad deductiva de su hijo, Candy terminó por confesarle el secreto de su padre, haciéndole jurar que no revelaría nada a su hermana, de aquello, por el momento.

Maikel había deducido que si a él y a su hermana, el iridium les había dotado de un intelecto fuera de lo normal, a Candy le había sido conferida una especie de conexión mental entre ella y Mark.

"Nuestros padres están ligados por algún tipo de vínculo mental" –se decía pesaroso, mientras Marianne reía alegremente, aplaudiendo con fuertes palmadas, como el amable Anthony, al que llamaba cariñosamente tío, le entregaba una de las más esplendorosas rosas que crecían en aquella parte de la cancela, junto a los dos grandes maceteros que jalonaban la puerta metálica de la verja y que había cortado, y escogido especialmente para ella.

Se preguntaba sin embargo, porqué su madre se negaba sistemáticamente a relatarle que es lo que había alcanzado a descubrir en sus sueños, pese a sus insistentes requerimientos y súplicas, Candy no soltó prenda bajo ningún concepto.

Y también se preguntó quien era la misteriosa y hermosa mujer de pelo azulado que se había entrevistado con su padre, poco después del no aclarado incidente con un hombre revestido con lo que parecía una armadura dorada que le confería un poder letal y temible. Aunque ya había sabido de aquel hombre unos meses antes, cuando aun formaban una familia feliz y avenida, en la que los cuatro paseaban por los jardines de Lakewood.

Mientras Candy elogiaba la belleza de su hermana Marianne y Mark le felicitaba por su rápido crecimiento y su apostura, que ya apuntaba maneras, creyó percibir tras unos arbustos, el reflejo de una armadura o algo metálico por lo menos, y unos gélidos ojos azules que les contemplaban sin emoción, desde detrás de la espesura. Maikel se estremeció pero no dijo nada y fingió que todo transcurría tranquila y felizmente no dando ninguna voz de alarma.

38

Cuando Candy llegó resoplando y jadeante, porque había perdido un poco de su antaño esplendida forma física, que aun continuaba siéndolo, pero que dejaba un poco que desear, sobre todo después de sus dos embarazos, Stear la condujo por el intrincado laberinto que formaban los cachivaches e inventos que almacenaba en el interior del pequeño e improvisado laboratorio taller. Encendió la lámpara que proyectó una luz oscilante y huidiza y le mostró a Candy la pantalla. La muchacha sintió que sus lágrimas saltaban de sus hermosos y vivaces ojos verdes, como en una copiosa cascada cuando reconoció los ademanes un poco torpes de Mermadón. El robot procuraba no hacer ruido para no alertar a Rand y a sus compañeros, porque seguía manteniendo las instrucciones de sigilo y secretismo que le impartiéramos poco antes de poner en marcha nuestro plan. Mermadon saludó en voz baja pero claramente audible a Candy. Aquella voz meliflua y suave, sonó en los oídos de la afligida Candy como la más hermosa y evocadora de las melodías.

-Señorita Anderson, que alegría me reporta, el contemplarla de nuevo con mis propios sensores ópticos.

39

Candy podía contemplar a Mermadon merced a la pequeña cámara conectada con los sensores del robot cuya imagen se proyectaba en una minúscula ventana que se abría en mitad del escritorio del portátil. A su vez, la imagen de Candy era generada en el delicado y sensible cerebro del robot, como si de una proyección mental se tratase. Candy entre lágrimas y con la voz tan deformada por la emoción, que casi no podía ni articular palabra, impartió las órdenes tal y como le había aleccionado Stear y como una especie de privilegio hacia su amiga.

-Mermadon, por favor, querido amigo, ve en busca de mi esposo y ponme en contacto con él. Ansío tanto verlo, lo ansío tanto –dijo con las manos sobre el pecho, mientras sus ojos verdes de una belleza inhumana, vertía largas hileras de lágrimas. El corazón de la muchacha latía aceleradamente mientras el pesado robot, empezó a incorporarse y a moverse lentamente, mientras el ruido que los giróscopos y los servos que controlaban la locomoción del robot, resonaban débilmente por toda la cueva.

40

Cuando Luke contempló como Mermadon se ponía en movimiento de forma torpe y lenta pero decidida, el robot, que seguía al pie de la letra las órdenes que tenía de mantener celosamente ocultas, sus intenciones de reunirse con Mark, emitió un pequeño brillo a través de la reja metálica que simulaba su boca, a modo de sonrisa, cuando Luke le preguntó alegremente:

-¿ A dónde vas compañero ? ¿ ya te has cansado de meditar en tu rincón ?

-Me gustaría salir al exterior unos momentos, señor Darros –dijo el robot que buscó rápidamente una excusa- Estoy un poco cansado de tanta oscuridad y penumbra y Gray solo vive para el CT-8. No es muy conversador que digamos.

Se escuchó un gruñido bronco procedente del interior del descomunal tanque. Luke rió ante el enojo de Gray y asintió invitando al robot a salir de la cueva.

-Vale, pero no te alejes demasiado. No debe verte nadie ¿ de acuerdo ?

-Desde luego señor Darros –asintió el robot.

No había nadie más presente. Todos sus demás compañeros habían acudido a buscar provisiones y de paso a intentar concertar una reunión con Haltoran, que ya les había avisado de que habíamos localizado a Mark, para tratar las nuevas actuaciones y pasos a seguir a partir de ese momento. Luke salió afuera para conversar con Mermadón, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante. No se veía rastro de él por ninguna parte. Mermadon, protegido por su poder de apantallamiento o invisibilidad, se alejó hacia Neo Verona, siguiendo la señal del comunicador de Haltoran. Pese a que pasó a pocos metros, junto al afligido Luke, que le buscaba desconcertado y sin aliento, no pudo hallar ningún vestigio del robot, que continuó su camino, un poco apenado por tener que engañarle de aquella manera.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE

-

-


	4. INDISOLUBLE VINCULO DE AMOR

INDISOLUBLE VINCULO DE AMOR

4º PARTE

1

Mermadón caminó lentamente, mientras su pesado cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Luke, azorado y muy angustiado por la posibilidad de que el enorme autómata estuviera suelto por las calles de la ciudad renacentista y pudiera organizar algún tumulto, o provocar una improvisada estampida entre la ajetreada muchedumbre de Neo Verona, le estaba consumiendo literalmente de horror. El habitualmente bromista y socarrón soldado ya no reía ni tenía ganas de bromear acerca de la supuesta inocencia de Mermadón. De repente no le parecía tan inofensivo. De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquella bestia de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso, no aparecía por ninguna parte. Aguzó el oído por si la voluminosa máquina realizaba algún ruido inoportuno o se delataba involuntariamente apareciendo detrás de algunos de los árboles del cercano bosque pero nada de eso aconteció. Haltoran lo había construido muy bien, consiguiendo amortiguar el estruendo y la vibración que sus pies metálicos, fabricados en acero y kevlar al igual que el resto de sus componentes, mediante la colocación de una suspensión neumática en el interior de cada una de sus extremidades, a raíz de que asustase involuntariamente a la madre de Annie, lo que provocó un desgarrón en su vestido y que su caro y exclusivo sombrero quedara completamente destrozado. Luke no sabía que hacer y supuso que el robot se habría encaminado hacia Neo Verona. Mientras Luke retornaba a la cueva lanzando imprecaciones e improperios y braceando nervioso, el robot se dirigía hacia Neo Verona, siguiendo una señal muy precisa que llegaba claramente hasta los centros nerviosos de su cerebro, evitando cuidadosamente que cualquier sorprendido habitante de la populosa urbe, pudiera toparse con una impenetrable e invisible muralla de acero, si por casualidad alguien se topaba con él, porque Mermadon seguía siendo tan corpóreo y monolítico como siempre.

2

Candy daba vueltas en redondo por el pequeño y revuelto taller de Stear, incapaz de controlarse. A pesar de que Mark la había hecho caer en un profundo sueño con aquel beso con el que se despidiera de ella, no le guardaba rencor, porque el amor que experimentaba por su marido era tan profundo y sincero, que no había cabida para el rencor hacia él en su corazón. Siempre había creído que se empezó a enamorar de él, cuando le conoció al pie de la colina de Pony. Aun podía verle con los ojos de su mente, de pie sobre una de las ramas que se cimbreaba levemente bajo el peso del joven. Parecía tan atormentado, tan triste, tan apenado…Y toda aquella sangre que descendía lentamente por su manga derecha. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro. Stear estaba observando ensimismado el monitor del portátil, contemplando extasiado y sorprendido la bella ciudad a través de los sensores ópticos de Mermadón, que ponía un especial cuidado en no delatar su presencia allí, pese a que estuviera protegido por la invisibilidad que le brindaba el iridium. Candy continuaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No podía odiar a Mark, aunque estuviera realmente con otra mujer. Primero tendría que confirmar ese extremo. Entonces retomó el hilo de sus recuerdos. Había empezado a quererle al advertir la bondad natural que encerraba en su interior. Pensó en como la había defendido de ser agredida en el pequeño pueblo en que tenían pensado fijar su residencia de no haber sido por el desagradable incidente que les obligó a huir de allí precipitadamente, en la forma en la que había reducido su estatura por ella, en las ardientes promesas de amor que le había formulado una y otra vez. No, aquello no podía terminar así. Tenía que existir una razón, para que su marido actuara de aquella forma, si es que las horribles revelaciones que habían experimentado en sus agitados sueños, se tornaban realidad.

Stear se rascó la frente y se acomodó la gorra blanca sobre las sienes. Apartó un mechón de pelo apelmazado por el sudor que perlaba su piel, con dos dedos, y se giró hacia Candy, observando a su amiga, apenado. Intuía que la muchacha ansiaba el momento de poder conversar con Mark, pero a la vez algo indescriptible que percibió en sus ojos y en sus ademanes asustadizos le advirtió de que Candy temía aquel instante, tanto como lo deseaba.

Entonces Candy hizo acopio de valor y se asomó a la pantalla del ordenador sobre el hombro de Stear. Ambos jóvenes fueron testigos del esplendor y el bullicio de la ciudad, mientras el robot caminaba muy lentamente avanzando paso a paso, tratando de no asustar a nadie. Stear alzó las cejas y dijo fascinado:

-Es, es una ciudad medieval –exclamó con cierto entusiasmo, que Candy no parecía compartir en absoluto.

Candy sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla asintió nerviosamente.

Mermadon se desplazó por una espaciosa calle atestada de gente. El robot, contrariamente a la engañosa sensación de torpeza y tosquedad que a un observador casual, podía trasmitirle su aspecto apelmazado y macizo, era bastante ágil e inteligente. Por un momento, sus sensores ópticos enfocaron el cielo de la ciudad sobre el que se recortaba varios minaretes y torres de proporciones enormes, que se perdían de vista en las alturas. Entonces un par de caballos voladores cruzaron por el cielo de este a oeste, cabalgados por dos jóvenes jinetes, con apariencia noble que jugaban a perseguirse despreocupadamente ante las escandalizadas personas que se retiraron apresuradamente de su camino para no resultar embestidos por la veloz carrera que sostenían entre sí, en una especie de pugna o de competición. Candy se quedó asombrada y no logró articular palabra, lo mismo que Stear, cuya gorra terminó por precipitarse al suelo, del movimiento tan brusco que realizó en su silla, debido al asombro. Se restregó los ojos y musitó lentamente una pregunta:

-¿ A dónde ha ido a parar Mark ? ¿ qué significa todo esto ?

Entonces Mermadon se adentró con parsimonia en lo que parecía un mercado abarrotado de personas con indumentarias medievales o renacentistas. Por todos lados se realizaban transacciones comerciales y los puestos de compra venta de un sin fin de mercaderías estaban frecuentados por damas y jóvenes caballeros que se entremezclaban con personas de diversas edades y extracción social. Algunos cetreros ofrecían sus halcones amaestrados, un mercader procedente del lejano y misterioso oriente, cantaba las excelencias de sus alfombras a la concurrencia. Un poco más lejos, una adivina echaba las cartas en el interior de una oscura y ajada carpa, a cuya entrada, un hombre enjuto y anciano anunciaba las portentosas facultades adivinatorias de su ama, animando al público a conocer su porvenir. Entre el griterío y las conversaciones que formaban una agitada algarabía en la que se voceaban los nombres de exóticos productos y se mantenían diálogos y conversaciones que se superponían las unas sobre las otras, alguien mencionó un nombre con una voz ligeramente aguda, en el contexto de una conversación que dos hombres con aspecto de mercaderes, con sus característicos tocados, y vestidos con largas y holgadas túnicas, sostenían entre sí. El idioma que utilizaban era muy parecido al italiano, pero lo que atrajo la atención de Candy tan poderosa y repentinamente fue presenciar una escena que venía a confirmar sus peores temores, acerca de lo que ya sabía por sus sueños o tal vez no fueran solamente ensoñaciones y estuviera siendo testigo de la cruda realidad en la que Mark estaba participando y a la que ella tenía ahora pleno acceso a través de los ojos del robot.

En ese preciso instante un hombre de largos cabellos que tomaba a una hermosa muchacha por el talle y en actitud muy cariñosa y cómplice se detuvieron frente a la carpa donde la echadora de cartas dispensaba sus servicios. El joven de ojos negros e intensos, realizó una observación que fue celebrada por su compañera, con una leve y corta carcajada, mientras la muchacha de largos cabellos entre rojizos y castaños, le rodeaba el cuello con sus largos y flexibles brazos, para atraerle hacia sí y besarle levemente en los labios

Candy se puso lívida y lanzando un grito de horror se desplomó en el suelo de baldosas del laboratorio de Stear con un ruido seco y leve.

2

Mark se detuvo repentinamente, al experimentar una sensación extraña, como de amargura e infinita tristeza. Julieta le observó perpleja, mientras su amado clavaba los intensos ojos de azabache en un punto concreto entre la multitud que abarrotaba el mercado. Se llevó las manos a las sienes como si algo le estuviera perturbando intensamente. Julieta intentó aferrarle por un brazo, pero Mark se negó rechazándola con un ademán de la mano. Al principio el joven pensó que todo se debía al cansancio y a las últimas emociones que había experimentado durante aquellos ajetreados días, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no era así. Sus sentidos no le estaban engañando o jugándole una mala pasada. Allí, delante suyo estaba experimentando un aura de iridium, menos intensa que la suya, pero igual de evidente y fuerte, al menos para alguien como él. Sus labios se movieron mecánicamente musitando:

-No, no puede ser. ¿ Quién puede estar…?

No cabía la menor duda. Ante sí, aunque no podía percibirle físicamente, alguien o algo estaba desplegando un intenso halo de iridium. Mark reflexionó rápidamente. Sólo había alguien más que él supiera que manejaba unas fuerzas tan poderosas.

-Mermadon –dijo a media voz, abriendo desmesuradamente sus expresivos ojos. En ese instante, el robot que le había reconocido y dado que ya le había localizado, optó porque la mejor solución era tratar de atraerle a algún sitio discreto y apartado, donde lograra revelarle su identidad y la naturaleza de su misión, aunque a juzgar por los datos que se agolpaban en sus bancos de memoria, ya suponía que Mark le había detectado. El robot se deslizó lentamente alejándose de Mark y de Julieta, que estaban a escasa distancia de él. El joven apretó el paso para seguirle cuando Julieta le aferró del brazo derecho con ambas manos y le preguntó angustiada:

-¿ Qué te ocurre Mark ? ¿ por qué estás intentando alejarte ? ¿ qué has visto ?

Mari observó nerviosamente como el rastro del aura del robot se alejaba gradualmente y temiendo perderlo, miró a Julieta e intentó tranquilizarla:

-Márchate al Refugio Julieta. Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Luego me reuniré contigo.

Julieta pareció contrariada, pero fingió obedecerle, para seguirle en secreto y descubrir de que se trataba, que era lo que de forma tan repentina y súbita, estaba inquietando a Mark. Sabía que si no se movía de allí o simulaba plegarse a sus deseos, nunca se enteraría de nada. O por lo menos eso creía ella. Mark, estaba tan intrigado por saber que estaba haciendo Mermadón allí, que seguramente habría accedido a que Julieta le acompañara porque lo que le resultaba chocante, no era que el robot estuviera allí, dado que conocía perfectamente por Haltoran y yo que habíamos alcanzado aquel remoto mundo viajando en el estrecho y angosto interior de Mermadon, modificado radicalmente para la ocasión si no que se hallase en un barrio tan populoso y concurrido de Neo Verona, a aquellas horas y protegido por el poder del apantallamiento.

"Me está buscando y pretende que le siga por alguna razón" –se dijo Mark dubitativo, pero seguro de estar acertando plenamente en sus razonamientos.

Mermadón que había trasladado a sus bancos de memoria, el plano de la ciudad, que Rand realizó durante el ajetreado rescate de la muchacha, acusada de pertenecer a los Capuleto, o más bien el ordenador instalado en aquella especie de brazalete que a Haltoran se le antojaba como mágico, no tuvo el menor problema en orientarse y hallar una pequeña plaza en la que no había nadie, dado que toda la población del distrito de los campesinos, como se conocía aquella parte de la ciudad, se había trasladado en masa a la feria que bullía de actividad y energía varias calles más allá. Julieta, se deslizó rápidamente en pos de su amado, procurando no alertarle de su presencia. Sabía que la extraña y viscosa sustancia que latía en el interior de sus venas le confería una agilidad inhumana, además de inteligencia y unos sentidos agudizados al límite. Pero Mark, más pendiente del tenue resplandor de iridium que de que alguien estuviera al acecho, se pasó bajo los altos soportales de un magnífico edificio y se adentró en lo que parecía una especie de claustro o plaza porticada con una de aquellas estatuas de deidades o caballeros alados que presidían cada foro y parque o plaza de Neo Verona. Mermadon se detuvo frente al pedestal de la estatua y el aire flotó levemente con algunas descargas voltáicas de electricidad estática. Mark notó como el vello de su cuerpo bajo el jubón de terciopelo se le erizaba y entonces, en medio de un chisporroteo que ionizó el aire se dibujó la silueta maciza y tosca de Mermadon. El robot se hizo corpóreo y lo que parecía un armario con patas y brazos gruesos como maromas se materializó ante Mark y la asombrada Julieta, que espiaba todos los movimientos de este refugiada tras un gastado y enorme pilar de piedra de sillería. Mark dio un respingo. Entre los penachos de humo que se removieron agitados producto de la aparición de Mermadon que volvía a ser visible, el robot se acercó al joven lentamente. Julieta estuvo a punto de saltar sobre aquel artilugio mecánico temiendo que pudiera dañar a Mark. Después de que se hubiera irrogado nuevamente, la misión de restablecer el nombre de los Capuleto y arrebatar el dominio de Neo Verona al cruel Laertes, se había granjeado algunas enemistades peligrosas entre los nobles afectos a la causa de los Montesco. Algunos le veían y no sin cierta lógica y parte de razón, como un advenedizo salido de ninguna parte que de repente se atrevía a darles órdenes y a ponerse por encima de ellos. Tal vez aquella especie de autómata hubiera sido un encargo de aquellos intrigantes y poderosos cortesanos a alguno de los genios que se decía, eran maestros de la invención y dotaban de vida propia a las más inconcebibles creaciones. Mitad alquimistas, mitad hombres de ciencia aquellos revolucionarios sabios estaban en el punto de mira de la Inquisición, que ante el más mínimo desliz por su parte, les acusaría de brujería internándoles en alguna lóbrega y profunda mazmorra a nada que tuvieran ocasión. Por otro lado, Laertes favorecía en buena medida la influencia y poder de la Inquisición en Neo Verona, porque tampoco veía con buenos ojos aquellos hombres que podían fabricar e infundir vida en autómatas y muñecos mecánicos como aquel. Pero esas luces…esos chisporroteos…esa forma de salir de la nada, como venido de ninguna parte. Julieta sabía muchas cosas, había averiguado el más velado secreto de Haltoran que jamás había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mark, pero no podía desentrañar el misterio de aquel ser metálico y aspecto bruñido que parecía dirigirse a su amado con familiaridad. La semilla de Escalus había expandido su conciencia, pero no lograba discernir nada acerca del robot, por más que se concentraba. Entonces una luz brilló, en lo que se podía considerar como el rostro del robot y este dejó escuchar su voz almibarada y dulce, y que contrastaba violentamente, de forma tan chocante con su temible apariencia de cíclope. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan dramática, Julieta se habría echado a reír. No le pareció que el robot, autómata o lo que fuera resultara peligroso o que fuera a matar a nadie con ese tono de voz tan afectado. Pero se estremeció ligeramente. Tal vez Mermadon fuera obra de algún nigromante, de los que tanto se hablaba pero nunca habían sido vistos, afortunadamente, porque según la Inquisición, su poder era tan temible y desbordante como su maldad. Suspiró y aunque se estremecía de miedo, decidió continuar allí, por la curiosidad que le suscitaba la situación, y sobre todo por el amor que sentía por Mark.

-Señor Anderson, mi presencia aquí tiene una razón de ser, pero primero, le rogaría que observe atentamente por favor. Después si es tan amable de aguardar unos minutos, le explicaré cual es esa poderosa razón que me ha impelido a venir hasta aquí. En un primer momento iba a dirigirme hacia el paradero del señor Hasdeneis para esperarle allí, pero como le he localizado primero, y dado que mi misión era encontrarle cuanto para entregarle un mensaje, no hallo inconveniente alguno para proceder a hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¿ Un mensaje ? –inquirió Mark, perplejo e intrigado.

En el pecho de Mermadón se abrieron lentamente dos compuertas, cuyos batientes se deslizaron hacia atrás, y a derecha e izquierda produciendo un leve zumbido mientras de la oscuridad de su interior emergió lentamente una pantalla de televisión que refulgía de forma tenue. Mark enarcó las cejas. Estaba vagamente familiarizado con cada una de las modificaciones a las que Haltoran había sometido al robot, pero aquella no la recordaba o quizás la hubiese pasado por alto. La pantalla, se iluminó súbitamente, mostrando interferencias sobre un fondo blanco jaspeado de puntos y motas negras. En ese instante, una imagen borrosa se fue formando gradualmente y cuando se aclaró, volviéndose nítida y brillante, el joven notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. El rostro de Stear, enmarcado con sus habituales y característicos anteojos redondos, y el cabello alborotado bajo la gorra blanca que parecía pegada permanentemente a su cabeza, le contemplaba con el mismo asombro y mirada atónita, que la que Mark le devolvía desde el otro extremo de la pantalla, a un mundo de distancia. Del micrófono que habíamos incorporado al diminuto monitor que sobresalía de forma un poco grotesca desde las entrañas del robot, la voz agitada de una mujer que sonaba detrás suyo, le suplicó encarecidamente que se hiciera a un lado, mientras le empujaba desabridamente para ocupar. Entonces, en ese preciso instante, el hermoso rostro de una muchacha, con los cabellos rubios y ensortijados dispuestos en desorden sobre los torneados hombros y espalda, llenó la superficie rectangular de la pantalla. Los ojos verdes intensos y deslumbrantes vertían dos regueros de lágrimas blancas y brillantes que no podían dejar de manar. Las pecas de su nariz respingona se estremecían, lo mismo que el resto de su semblante bajo los espasmos que el convulsivo llanto le estaba produciendo y que conmovían su cuerpo. La voz dulce y melodiosa de Candy gimió suplicante y triste, por el altavoz, haciendo que Mark experimentase una congoja tan grande que tuvo que arrodillarse sobre el pavimento empedrado de la plaza para no desplomarse encima de los adoquines, llevándose las manos al pecho. El joven se dobló de dolor al revivir un sentimiento que creía perdido para siempre.

3

La impresión de ser testigo de cómo otra mujer besaba a su esposo fue demasiado fuerte para ella. Afortunadamente, Stear estaba al quite y la recostó cuanto antes en un sofá un poco destartalado que tenía en un rincón del improvisado laboratorio y haciéndole oler unas sales de su invención, logró que su amiga saliera del incipiente desmayo que estaba ya haciendo mella en su cuerpo. El producto tenía un aroma entre almizcle y azufre que hizo que Candy recobrara la consciencia tosiendo y lagrimando por el hedor que el potente compuesto desprendía. Pese a los atentos requerimientos de que descansara y de avisar a Helen o alguien que viniera a hacerse cargo de ella, la muchacha se negó rotundamente y decidió permanecer allí, observando la escena hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Stear se encogió de hombros y lanzando un breve suspiro dijo:

-Vale Candy, como prefieras, pero no sé si deberías, después de lo que hemos averiguado.

-Eso no es prueba de nada –declaró la muchacha, fulminándole con sus profundos ojos verdes- tengo que estar segura. Intenta que Mermadon atraiga su atención, para que pueda hablarle en un sitio más discreto que ese mercado.

Stear manipuló con el ratón algunas opciones del programa a través del cual podían contemplar a Mark y la populosa ciudad tal y como le había enseñado, con las instrucciones de Mermadon, ya que yo tampoco era muy ducho en aquellos ajetreos informáticos.

Le pidió a Mermadon que procurara conducirle a un lugar más tranquilo, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Stear meneó la cabeza apenado por Candy, y murmuró en voz baja:

-No sé si de esto saldrá algo bueno. Más bien me temo lo contrario.

Candy se asomó sobre su hombro y mirándole suspicaz adelantó el cuerpo y puso los brazos en jarras. El aliento de la chica le cosquilleaba en la nuca.

-Deja de murmurar Stear –dijo con un deje de dureza, aunque luego suavizó el tono y añadió conciliadora:

-No tienes que temer por mí querido amigo. Seré fuerte y aceptaré –hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió con cierta dificultad- lo que sea, pero tengo que conocer la verdad. Y lo que tenga que ser será.

Pero Stear no estaba tan convencido de que Candy asumiera plenamente la crudeza que aquellas palabras encerraban dentro de sí.

4

Tal y como temiera, cuando cedió su puesto a Candy frente al monitor del portátil, su amiga pareció dar muestras de flaquear y venirse abajo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que Mark tuviera la misma reacción. En una triste y patética escena, los dos esposos se hablaron separados el uno del otro por una distancia inconmensurable, unidos solamente por el frágil y tenue hilo cuyos extremos eran por una parte, la pantalla de un ordenador portátil, probablemente único en el mundo de 1924, porque no existían otros similares, y por otra, un pequeño monitor que emergía de un coloso metálico que intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible en el bullicio y el trasiego de una ciudad renacentista que no existía en ninguna parte de la Tierra.

-Mark, amor mío, mi vida –sollozó Candy desgranando las palabras lentamente.

Entonces, como si una pesada y agobiante máscara que le hubiera ocultado la realidad, durante largo tiempo, se hubiera desprendido de su rostro, Mark notó un intenso sufrimiento que pareció taladrarle el alma. Pese a haber declarado su amor a Julieta, comprobó entre alborozado y contrito de dolor por la otra muchacha, como el vínculo que le unía a Candy, no solo seguía idemne si no que se había robustecido como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Mark se alzó de improviso, saltando tan rápido que Stear temió que se lastimara si se golpeaba contra Mermadon. Se aproximó al robot, y apoyando las yemas de sus dedos en el frío cristal de cuarzo sobre las mejillas de su esposa musitó lentamente:

-Candy, querida mía, cariño –dijo Mark sintiendo unos remordimientos tan hondos que creyó que su conciencia saltaría en pedazos- yo…yo…

Candy sabía perfectamente que es lo que trataba de decirle, aunque no se atrevía. Quizás en otras circunstancias le habría rechazado, expulsándole de su vida por engañarla de una forma tan vil o haber sucumbido inadvertidamente a los encantos de otra mujer, pero le quería tanto que ya el mero hecho de que él, continuara sintiendo por ella aquel amor tan intenso como desesperado, le era más que suficiente para perdonarlo. Mark estaba llorando y sus lágrimas no eran solo de arrepentimiento o de culpabilidad. Lloraba por algo más. Su llanto era de amor. Sólo le había visto así, tan desesperado y desválido en dos ocasiones. La primera, cuando después de quebrar la fuente ornamental muy cerca de la cancela de las rosas, se le declaró.

La segunda, cuando Mark, creyó que la había perdido para siempre, de forma definitiva e irremisible cuando en contra de su voluntad, probablemente por orden directa de Albert, aunque nunca había podido confirmar ese extremo del todo, se vio obligada a casarse contra su voluntad con Neal, que se aprovechó de su lamentable y triste estado para presionarla y forzarla a que se desposara con él. Afortunadamente, Mark no se resignó y acudió a rescatarla cabalgando torpemente uno de los caballos que le arrebatara al capataz que intentaba impedir al frente de sus hombres, que Mark se la llevara. Fue durante aquel ensayo de boda que por suerte no llegó a concretarse y no pasó más que de un mero esbozo. Nada más rescatarla, y volando con el renqueante y poco eficiente jetpack, inventado por Haltoran aterrizaron a una distancia prudencial. Entonces Mark, al comprobar que no estaba soñando y que la habia recobrado lloró de la misma manera, al igual que la muchacha. Entonces le propuso que hicieran realidad la promesa que le había arrancado en el siglo XXI. Y así lo llevaron a la práctica, convirtiéndose en marido y mujer, aunque el hombre que les casó no resultara ser un auténtico vicario como afirmara.

-No hables Mark, -dijo ella apoyando su mano extendida sobre la de su esposo, con el cristal de los diferentes monitores de por medio, aparte de la pavorosa lejanía que los mantenía apartados el uno del otro- no me importa lo que hayas podido hacer. De verdad. No te guardo rencor, si acaso, por haberte ido de esa manera tan repentina, e induciéndome esa pérdida de conciencia para no tener que decirme adios.

Mark apoyó la frente sobre la pantalla. Sus lágrimas impregnaron su superficie y dejó marcadas las huellas de sus dedos en la misma. Candy observó los hermosos y oscuros ojos de su marido en primera plana. El joven, agobiado por los remordimientos y sinceramente arrepentido entornó los párpados y dijo:

-Perdóname amor mío, perdóname, querida mía, se que no soy digno de tu cariño, pero…yo…yo…no sé que me ocurrió…yo.

Candy le sonrió. Aquella amable y deslumbrante faz terminó por desarmarle. Por segunda vez, Mark trató de hacerse perdonar por su esposa, descargando su alma de aquellos cargos de conciencia que le estaban asfixiando, ahogándole, pero ella le disuadió nuevamente. Aunque estuviera muy lejos de ella y de sus hijos, a una distancia que no podía ni imaginar, la confirmación de que continuaba amándola y de que estaba bien e ileso, había devuelto la confianza y cierta alegría a sus agotadas y exánimes esperanzas.

-Ahora no es momento de reproches ni de exhortaciones –dijo la joven. Mark desvió la mirada, avergonzado por su comportamiento, y notó como un furioso y renovado sentimiento fructificaba en su corazón. En realidad siempre había estado enamorado de ella, solo que el reencontrarse con Julieta, su hermosura le habían obcecado y sus súplicas de que se quedara a su lado, le habían afectado tanto, que sin saber porqué terminó por acceder a sus ruegos.

-Entonces…entonces –repitió Mark anonadado, que no salía de su asombro, que era tan grande como su desasosiego- ¿ me perdonas amor mío ?...porque, porque tú ya lo sabías, ¿ verdad ?

Candy asintió nerviosamente mientras juntaba las manos a la altura del corazón. Sabía que el arrepentimiento de Mark era veraz y limpio. El joven sonrió mientras las lágrimas de ambos resbalaban al unísono. Mark se separó unos pasos del robot que parecía conmovido por la escena, aunque no tenía medio de exteriorizarlo aparte de su voz y los destellos que perlaban la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca y órgano fonador.

En ese instante se escucharon pasos y Mermadon apremió a Mark para que cortara la comunicación.

-Te juro amor mío –dijo Mark temblando y apretando los puños de rabia por no poder estar junto a su mujer y sus hijos- que jamás volveré a defraudarte, jamás. Cuida de nuestros hijos. Deseo tanto abrazaros y estar a vuestro lado…

Candy realizó una afirmación inclinando la cabeza brevemente. Intuía que Mark tenía que resolver primero la complicada situación suscitada por ese temible e ignoto enemigo del que les hablase la enigmática mujer de pelo azulado y ojos verdes, aparte de otra no menos enrevesada y harto peligrosa referida a su relación con Julieta, que inevitablemente tendría que terminar de un modo u otro.

-Cuídate mi vida –le dijo ella agitando la mano- Marianne, Maikel y yo te estamos esperando impacientes, y todos los que te quieren.

Y por favor no te tortures más. Te amo demasiado para guardarte rencor. Te perdono amor mío.

Hubo un corto silencio. Los pasos de varias personas resonaban por toda la plaza porticada amplificados por los pétreos adoquines y el silencio del gran espacio al aire libre, del patio central jalonado por grandes soportales, de arcos de medio punto.

-Para siempre amor mío –dijo Candy sorpresivamente uniendo su mano a la imagen de la de Mark, a través de la pantalla, recordando su promesa.

-Para siempre mi Candy, mi dulce esposa –coincidió él trémulamente con un hilo de voz.

-Señor Anderson –dijo Mermadon apurado- siento interrumpirles, pero se está aproximando alguien.

Mark no quería cortar la comunicación. Temía que si eso ocurriera, ya no podría contactar con Candy nunca más. Dirigió una furtiva y enojada mirada hacia un extremo de la plaza donde varias personas se acercaban lentamente, y que Mermadon le había señalado, extendiendo su manaza metálica. El mercado estaba tocando a su fin, y la gente empezaba a ocupar las calles y avenidas adyacentes. Muy pronto la plaza se llenaría de transeúntes y paseantes. Mermadon emitió un triste chisporroteo que podría interpretarse como una disculpa o un lamento y cortó la comunicación. Cuando Mark contempló como el rostro de su esposa se desvanecía, empezó a golpear al robot con los nudillos produciendo un repiqueteo sordo y apagado, dado que el blindaje de su coraza absorbía la violencia de sus impactos.

-No, no, no, no –se lamentó Mark, mientras crispaba los puños y los dientes le rechinaban.

-Mi Candy, mi Candy, mi amor, mi dulce y único amor –dijo tristemente, mientras corría a esconderse bajo uno de aquellos airosos puentes, con arcos de medio punto, que conectaban un edificio a otro y que estaban por doquier, repartidos por toda Neo Verona. Mermadon se hizo invisible nuevamente y le siguió para evitar que hiciera una tontería. Candy acarició el recuadro negro que se abría en mitad del escritorio del portátil, y que flotaba etéreamente con la imagen nocturna de Tokio de fondo y que aun no había modificado como fondo de escritorio, porque no tenía interés ni intención alguna en sustituirla por otra diferente. Stear se había retirado discretamente al fondo del atestado y abarrotado cuarto para respetar la privacidad de un momento tan íntimo para Candy y Mark, pero por la sonrisa aun a pesar de sus lágrimas, de su amiga, sabía que las cosas entre ambos habían ido mejor de lo esperado. Candy estaba acordándose del momento en que Mark, irrumpió en el baile, su primer baile y la llamó a gritos a través de uno de los grandes y recios ventanales que se abrían por todo el salón donde se estaba desenvolviendo la magnífica fiesta. Y como, aun aprisionado por aquellos hombres que pugnaban por apartarle de allí y evitar que continuara perturbando la tranquilidad de los nobles invitados de los Andrew, de forma parecida a aquella, habían unido sus manos y sus corazones también probablemente, a través del frío e indiferente vidrio, pero en esa ocasión, lo mismo que ahora, solo percibió el contacto cálido y firme de su esposo.

5

-Su único amor –repitió ella, incapaz de hacerse a la idea- su único amor.

Como una larga y repetitiva letanía, Julieta se lamentaba una y otra vez, preguntándose como Mark había podido cambiar de parecer tan repentinamente.

Aunque estaba a una prudente distancia de Mark y del extraño artilugio con forma vagamente humanoide, pudo distinguir con claridad los rasgos del rostro de la muchacha a la que su amado había llamado esposa. Y encontró algunas de las respuestas que su confusa y atormentada mente, buscaba tan denodada como desesperadamente.

-Es una mujer tan hermosa…-se dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos verdes de ella. Aquellos cabellos rubios tan sedosos y dorados, la determinación que impregnaban sus pupilas, los ardorosos sentimientos que ambos se profesaban. Entonces, la bella muchacha descubrió abruptamente la verdad. Mark, continuaba amando a Candy, aunque por alguna razón que se le escapaba, Mark se había ofuscado u olvidado temporalmente a su esposa. De una cosa estaba segura y es que, Mark no la había engañado ni se había burlado de sus sentimientos. Intentó advertírselo, pero Julieta llevada por su repentina pasión que había revivido al rescatarle con la ayuda de Rayo de Luna quizás no le había dejado opción ni margen posible para reflexionar, o tal vez Mark no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse ante sus encantos. Quien podía afirmar o dilucidar, sin temor a equivocarse la auténtica verdad oculta en el fondo de todo aquello. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dolor por el tremendo desengaño optó por acudir a su lado. Mark podía estar en peligro o vagar sin rumbo fijo, presa de su desesperación. Se inclinó por estar a su lado, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Por suerte, no había ido muy lejos y estaba debajo de uno de aquellos puentes que unían un edificio a otro, o incluso a veces, barrios o distritos enteros, entre sí. El joven estaba acuclillado en posición fetal, con las rodillas pegadas a su rostro. Escondía la cara entre las manos y lloraba amargamente. Julieta supuso que estaba atravesando una dura lucha interior, donde sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy se estrellaban con los remordimientos que le atenazaban por lo que consideraba un brutal y cruel engaño hacia la gentil Julieta. Mermadon permanecía a su lado para cuidarle y vigilar que no le ocurriese nada. Julieta caminó lentamente. Sus pasos resonaron en la bóveda del puente, alertando a Mark. La joven se le aproximó con parsimonia mientras su vestido rojo, el mismo que llevara cuando le encontrara en aquella postración la primera vez que se encontraron, realizaba un leve susurro por el roce de la sedosa tela de la prenda contra la piel de la chica. Mark intentó alejarse de ella, porque no quería enfrentarse a sus reproches, pero Julieta le abrazó para calmarle.

-Soy un cerdo –dijo Mark repentinamente clavando sus pupilas en el empedrado- te prometí amor eterno y ahora…ahora –dijo con voz temblorosa- descubro que a quien amo realmente es a ella.

Entonces Mark se puso de pie y fijando su vista en una pequeña daga que pendía del costado de Julieta le dijo:

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, jamás pretendí defraudarte pero al final, he roto tus ilusiones y las de mi esposa.

-Ella te ha perdonado –dijo Julieta sin importarle que Mark supiera que había sido testigo de la insólita y apasionada conversación entre ambos –no debes de atormentarte más. Yo…-dijo Julieta contrita y entrelazando las manos sobre el faldón de gasa blanca que circundaba su cintura- me hice demasiadas ilusiones. Debí comprender que esto podía suceder tarde o temprano.

Entonces Mark puso una mano en la empuñadura de la daga de Julieta y mirándola largamente declaró:

-Si consideras que matándome reparo parte del mal que te he hecho, adelante, -dijo extendiendo los brazos como invitándola a que acabara con su vida- te autorizo a hacerlo.

Julieta le contempló con horror y exclamó enfadada, haciendo que retirara sus dedos del mango del arma:

-No digas tonterías, jamás podría…

Entonces Mark con un movimiento tan rápido como imprevisto le arrebató la pequeña arma apuntándola hacia su pecho.

-Pues lo haré yo. Sabía que me estabas observando, y que me seguías. Me temí que no me obedecerías y que no volverías al Refugio y que tarde o temprano, terminarías por descubrir la verdad.

Julieta intentó tranquilizarle mirando temerosa la afilada hoja de su daga, ahora en poder de Mark. Extendió las manos hacia delante intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos o repentinos que pudieran precipitar un fatal desenlace. Aunque tenía el corazón destrozado, aun podía pensar con la suficiente frialdad, como para intentar evitar que Mark despedazara también el de su esposa.

-Mark, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Por favor. No tienes porqué sentirte culpable. Me advertiste claramente de que esto podía pasar y yo egoístamente me negué a aceptarlo. Por favor Mark, suelta esa daga.

El joven la aproximó a su piel. Estaba firmemente dispuesto a verter su sangre para que Julieta tuviera una satisfacción y cumplida venganza. Paradójicamente Mark estaba anímicamente aun peor que ella.

-Por favor Mark –dijo ella desesperada- no es necesario recurrir a esto. Dame el cuchillo –dijo adelantando los dedos, aun a riesgo de ser herida por algún certero tajo de Mark. Había contemplado como mantenía a raya a aquellos nobles cuando se irrogó entre las traumatizadas y retorcidas ruinas de la que fuera la mansión de sus padres, la misión de restablecer el poder de los Capuleto y que le habían atacado, airados por lo que tomaron por una especie de desplante sacrílego que les ofendió profundamente.

-Juré protegerte –dijo Mark, mientras Julieta caminaba en círculos en torno a él pendiente de sus más mínimos gestos, aunque poco podría hacer porque era extremadamente rápido- juré amarte, pero no he podido cumplir nada de eso. No soy digno de seguir viviendo ni de nada.

Alzó la daga para clavársela, pero no llegó a descargar el fatal golpe. Una mano recia y curtida y otra extremidad metálica y llena de complicados engranajes y mecanismos le detuvieron. Haltoran suspiró aliviado. Había llegado justo a tiempo, siguiendo la pulsante y misteriosa señal que emitía aquel machacón y monótono bip-bip a intervalos regulares en el brazalete que Rand le entregara.

-Suéltame Haltoran, suéltame –gritó Mark, encolerizado. No soy más que un cerdo, que ha hecho añicos las ilusiones de dos personas inocentes. Yo…

Haltoran le retorció el brazo y Mark, dejó de hablar emitiendo un gruñido de dolor. La mano de Haltoran apretó con tanta fuerza en torno a su muñeca, que le obligó a que soltara la pequeña daga, dejándola caer, momento que Julieta aprovechó para recuperarla tan pronto como pudo.

Haltoran suspiró aliviado, aunque puede que lo más difícil empezara ahora. Por un lado, estaba contento de que Mark hubiera recobrado la cordura al hablar con Candy, pero por otro, el peso de su conciencia por como se había portado con Julieta, le estaba ahogando. Entonces Haltoran aflojó la presión de sus dedos y le dijo:

-Siento tener que hacer esto, pero no voy a dejar que cometas una tontería irreparable. No te vas a matar, no por lo menos, mientras estemos yo y Mermadon delante.

Miró a Julieta y a su amigo de hito en hito y dijo pesaroso:

-Intenté advertírtelo, pero no me hiciste ningún caso, de hecho, ni siquiera me permitiste plantearte la situación, ni tan solo esbozarla.

Meneó la cabeza y le liberó, ordenando al robot que hiciera lo mismo. Aunque Mark, podría haber rechazado fácilmente a ambos y haberse deshecho de la presa que su amigo y el robot hacían en torno a él, estaba tan deprimido que no hizo mención alguna o acción de pretenderlo. Todo le daba igual.

Mark tenía la mirada perdida, y clavada en la pared del edificio de su derecha sobre la que crecía un musgo de color marrón. Una enredadera trepaba por el muro de su izquierda sobre las agrietadas y gastadas piedras.

Haltoran le palmeó la espalda y encogiéndose de hombros añadió:

-Amas demasiado a Candy como para olvidarla así como así. No sé que te pasaría por la cabeza muchacho, cuando saliste con Julieta, pero cuando has descubierto que sigues enamorado de tu esposa, la decepción y tus remordimientos, te han golpeado dejándote para el arrastre. Y yo sabía que esto terminaría ocurriendo –declaró entristecido.

Mark, se alejó unos pasos tambaleándose. Con un gesto de la mano, Haltoran le pidió a Mermadón, que se había hecho visible nuevamente, haciendo que Julieta diera un respingo, que le vigilara impidiéndole que hiciera una tontería, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

-Ve con él Mermadon –dijo Haltoran con un deje de cansancio- está muy confuso y deprimido, y es normal. Intenté advertírselo, pero nada…cabezota como él solo –declaró resignadamente.

Mermadon caminó pesadamente aunque sin hacer ruido en un curioso y vivido contraste entre torpeza y gracilidad que coexistían en perfecto equilibrio para ir en pos de Mark.

6

Mark sentía tanto asco de sí mismo, que se puso a vomitar en un recodo del pasadizo. Afortunadamente no había casi nadie por allí y los pocos transeúntes tomando tal vez a Mark por un impenitente borracho que derramaba las hieles producidas por sus excesos alcohólicos, apretaban el paso para evitarse disgustos y ahorrarse líos. Haltoran acudió a su lado y aferrándole por la espalda, le sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Vamos muchacho, vamos –dijo su amigo con preocupación- no te me vas a derrumbar ahora. De peores hemos salido.

-De esta no creo –dijo el joven que notó que nuevas arcadas le agitaban el estómago- su voz se vio interrumpida por un nuevo acceso de tos seguido de varias flemas. Cuando hubo terminado o por lo menos, en apariencia se calmó, ya pareció darle todo lo mismo.

Por un lado, rebosaba de alegría y orgullo porque había recobrado a su esposa, aunque fuera de aquella manera tan peregrina en opinión de Haltoran. Por otra, se sentía hundido y experimentaba tanta repulsión hacia sí, que había prodigado aquel lamentable espectáculo. Esa ambivalencia le estaba haciendo perder el juicio, o por lo menos, así lo creía. Cuando respiró agitadamente, tosiendo y casi atragantándose por el esfuerzo que había realizado, Haltoran sonrió levemente y observó:

-Ni siquiera los héroes son perfectos. De vez en cuando también se enferman o se sienten indispuestos.

-Yo no soy un héroe Halt –dijo Mark mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared del musgo marrón, con gesto dolorido. Unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente.

-Para mí sí muchacho, lo mismo que para tu esposa y todos los que te conocemos bien –dijo Haltoran pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su amigo- además, ibas a matarte, después de prometerle a tu esposa que volverías sano y salvo. Irónico y paradójico, sin lugar a duda. Iba a haber añadido a la lista de los que le consideraban un héroe a Julieta, pero se contuvo, omitiendo su nombre de dicha lista, aunque la chica, ya por la franqueza y remordimientos que había mostrado, opinaba igual que Haltoran, cuyo trágico y oscuro pasado había sacado a relucir accidentalmente.

Mark le observó perplejo. Había asistido al encuentro si se podía definir así, entre él y Candy a través de la pantalla instalada en el robot.

-He de reconocer que Maikel y Stear hicieron un buen trabajo –dijo Haltoran con una sonrisa- un poco chapucero, pero brillante. Maikel me lo contó poco antes de que partiera en tu busca. Me he vuelto loco pateándome toda Neo Verona. Y menos mal, que he llegado a tiempo, no solo de salvarte de ti mismo, sino para no perderme el mejor programa de televisión que he visto en mi vida.

-No hagas chistes fáciles con esto –dijo Mark que tosió un poco y riendo quedamente, pese a que la situación no era nada propicia para que Haltoran sacara a relucir su característico y peculiar sentido del humor.

-Vamos, vamos no seas cascarrabias –dijo Haltoran cargando con él mientras Julieta se apresuraba a secundarle- matarse no es solución.

Julieta se puso delante suyo y dijo:

-Mark, coincido con Haltoran y con tu esposa. No debes de atormentarte más. Ella te ha perdonado, y aunque yo era consciente de que en cualquier momento, esto podía pasar, si te hace sentir mejor, si es un consuelo para ti, también tienes el mío.

Mark se extrañó de que Julieta hubiera podido entender el idioma inglés en que Candy y él habían mantenido aquella dramática conversación, aunque más adelante, ya en la relativa seguridad del Refugio, Haltoran le explicaría que había instalado un módulo de traducción en Mermadón algo que yo y Stear desconocíamos por completo y que debió activarse por casualidad, emitiendo sus palabras en aquel dialecto tan parecido al italiano. Mark intuyó algo, pero no le importó. Tarde o temprano Julieta se enteraría de su trágico doble juego y tal vez fuera mejor así.

6

El doctor Infierno se removía inquieto en su silla, mientras apenas probaba bocado de los excelentes y exquisitos manjares que una máscara de hierro, con indumentaria de camarero le servía con una mezcla de respeto reverencial y temor absoluto. El hombre intentaba ocultar su tremendo miedo a ofender a su poderoso amo, monarca absoluto y supremo señor de la Tierra, ahora que Koji Kabuto y el Santuario habían sido neutralizados. La verdad, es que había sentido más respeto y pavor hacia el animoso piloto del Mazinger Z, que batalla tras batalla, paso a paso, había estado a punto de hacer añicos sus sueños de conquista. Ese maldito y atrevido jovenzuelo, solía decir airadamente mientras su voz resonaba por gran parte de las ominosas salas del Imperio Subterráneo y los ropajes negros que envolvían fantasmalmente su enjuta y nervuda figura flameaban en la penumbra de su reino. Pero había otra preocupación que le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro y que apenas le permitía conciliar el sueño. Era Mark, ese misterioso joven, acerca de cuyo portentoso poder había recibido informes más que verídicos y exhaustivos de sus acciones de guerra.

-Tonterías –había gritado a la cabeza flotante de Broken en el momento en que su cuerpo envarado entró precediendo a varios de sus hombres uniformados y que portaban entre sus brazos, legajos y volúmenes de informes, reportes e investigaciones acerca de ese misterioso Mark Anderson.

Entonces los datos, informes, y dossieres llenaron su mesa y el científico, los arrojó al suelo gritando desabridamente a su lugarteniente y a sus asistentes:

-¡Basura Broken, basura ¡ -exclamó mientras su piel cetrina, se tornaba prácticamente cianótica por el esfuerzo que le suponía gritar encolerizado, lo que congestionó su adusto rostro- todo esto son tonterías. No puede existir un ser así. Es imposible.

Dos semanas después, Mark, luchando codo con codo contra su bestia mecánica, Piro F-2, junto a Koji Kabuto le demostró que las fabulaciones eran realidades tangibles y palpables, dolorosamente ciertas cuando sus monitores le mostraron una vez más el amasijo de restos de su espléndida bestia mecánica, de la que ya solo quedaba la pierna derecha y algunos engranajes retorcidos, abrasados y deformados por el inmenso calor que Mark había generado y dirigido a través de sus brazos, combinándolo con el fuego fotónico de Mazinger Z fundiendo a su monstruo con forma de centurión y que emitía destructivas descargas flamígeras, de ahí su nombre, por la punta de un látigo que chasqueaba continuamente. Finalmente, Mark no supo si su aportación al combate había inclinado la balanza a favor de Koji o había sido él el que había destruido el robot. Pero no quiso adjudicarse el mérito y permitió que Koji disfrutara de las mieles del éxito anotando una nueva victoria más en su ya de por si impresionante palmarés. Sólo le ayudó una vez, y todo porque Sayaka se lo pidió encarecidamente al comprobar la efectividad de sus poderes, debido a que Mark le había salvado de un ataque anterior a la cercana Tokio por parte de la misma bestia mecánica, a la que Mark había vuelto a combatir, esta vez, acompañando a Mazinger Z.

Aquello era algo irreal. Muy pocos sabían, a nivel mundial, que en Japón se estaba desarrollando una guerra mortal entre el Doctor Infierno y Koji Kabuto. En plena era digital y de la información, la férrea censura impuesta por el Gobierno Japonés impedía que en el resto del planeta se supiera de aquellos épicos enfrentamientos. La verdadera razón de aquel silencio informativo se debía a que Japón temía que terceros países pudieran robarles sus escasas y preciadas reservas de Japonium y de energía fotónica, vendiéndosela tal vez, a precio de oro al taimado y malvado doctor Infierno, y que este pudiera obtener la ventaja que precisaba para inclinar el fiel de la balanza a su favor, y decantar el resultado de la larga guerra hacia su bando de forma favorable, cosa que realmente ocurriría, aunque paradójicamente, pese a toda la seguridad, el celo y cuidado que Japón ponía porque nada de aquello trascendiera al exterior, la amenaza no vino del exterior, si no que se produjo en el interior del país nipón, cuando un traidor consiguió entregar a su señor, lo que este tan largamente había codiciado y deseado sin resultados, la fórmula para la obtención de la energía fotónica, y un pasaje secreto que le permitió conquistar el Instituto de Investigaciones Fotónicas a traición, haciendo prisionero a sus miembros y paralizando a Koji Kabuto bajo la amenaza de matarlos a todos. Eso le proporcionó el tiempo que necesitaba, para la construcción de una bestia mecánica hecha enteramente de japonium y alimentada mediante la energía fotónica., que le dio la victoria en un último y desesperado combate sobre Koji Kabuto y su robot. El conde Broken no podía entender como pudiendo hacer que Koji se rindiera sin más, coaccionándole con la ejecución de sus amigos, no jugara esa carta y aprovechara su buena racha. Pero el doctor Infierno respetaba a su archienemigo y le concedió un último privilegio de luchar en igualdad de condiciones y parejo con su nuevo monstruo, frente al que perdió finalmente tras el agotador y tenso duelo que sostuvo contra él. Rescatado del Pilder completamente destrozado, por varios máscaras de hierro y el propio barón Ashura en persona, según se rumoreaba, casi moribundo por las terribles y profundas heridas y hemorragias, que había sufrido durante la lucha, el doctor Infierno no reparó en gastos ni esfuerzos médicos para devolverle la salud. Y cuando se restableció del todo, se ocupó personalmente, de que jamás recobrara la libertad. Cargado de cadenas junto con Sayaka fue recluido en su imperio subterráneo, donde era razonablemente bien tratado, y le había conmutado la pena capital, por la de cadena perpetua, y allí permanecían ambos jóvenes, como trofeos que testificaban su aplastante victoria. Sus pensamientos volvieron sobre Mark y reconoció que no había sido fácil montar aquella farsa para alejar a ese muchacho del siglo XXI. Porque realmente, Nevus no le era imprescindible, ni siquiera se había planteado dominarlo o servirse de él. Había conocido la leyenda de Escalus y la diosa que recibía su semilla por unos bajorrelieves y frisos que decoraban las paredes de un templo situado a muchos metros bajo el nivel del suelo, de su palacio en la isla de Bardos. Pero creyó que sería efectivo para mantener ocupado a Mark allí, mientras se centraba en su verdadero objetivo, el secuestro de Candy Anderson Legan, la esposa de aquel hombre. Incluso había despachado al barón Ashura para dar más verismo a su plan, encargándole raptar a Julieta Montesco, la cual no le era imprescindible, pero Candy sí. Desempolvando el viejo plan que se le había ocurrido a Norden, uno de sus malogrados subordinados que cayó durante la batalla en los jardines de Lakewood al frente de sus Halcones Negros, pensó que tal vez diera resultado. Con Candy en su poder, tendría a Mark a su plena disposición, comiendo de la palma de su mano y neutralizando de un plumazo, la única e inquietante amenaza que podía turbar su hasta ahora fructífero y absoluto reinado sobre el planeta.

-Ese hombre ama a esta chica más que a su propia vida –rezongó con su característica voz profunda y grave y agitando entre sus dedos enguantados la foto de Candy. Broken sintió un leve y grato escalofrío de placer al pensar lo que podría hacer con la muchacha si estuviera a su entera y total disposición. Los atrayentes ojos verdes y los cabellos rubios y sueltos, dispuestos en aquellas coletas con lazos despertaban su siniestra y retorcida libido que pugnaba por dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos. Broken era un depravado, pero un valioso e insustituible colaborador, y quizás accediera a sus deseos, solo por esa vez. El brillante plan que su mente sagaz y astuta había concebido, y que le había proporcionado la victoria absoluta sobre el profesor Yumi y su Instituto de Investigaciones primero y posteriormente, sobre el Santuario, tal vez bien mereciera que le recompensara de aquella manera, aunque a él personalmente, le disgustara y repugnara siquiera en pensar en tal abyecta y sucia fijación de Broken por las mujeres bonitas y exuberantes.

Sin saber porqué recordó al malogrado y desgraciado Ettiene Colbert, otro de sus colaboradores que siempre iba vestido a la última y llevaba una vida de disipación y lujo en contraste con la moderación y el recato de Norden, que cuando no se requería de sus servicios, vivía recluído en su elegante chateau escocés, situado en las frías y remotas islas del archipiélago de las Orcadas. Ettiene era elegante, sagaz y muy astuto y pergeñó aquel otro plan, mediante el que trataron de forzar un cambio en el curso de la Primera Guerra Mundial para lograr que los Imperios Centrales la ganasen y así favorecer sus ansias de dominación mundial. Pero Mark, y ese Haltoran amigo suyo frustraron sus aspiraciones, mejorando la tecnología bélica de los aliados occidentales y favoreciendo a estos, acortando la Gran Guerra en más de un año y evitando un millón de bajas sobre la cifra total que arrojó el conflicto, lo cual nos valió a Mark, y a todos nosotros, ser condecorados con la medalla del Congreso por el propio presidente Wilson en persona, en Lakewood. De esta guisa, el desvío de armamento y recursos procedentes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hacia los frentes y campos de batalla de la Primera quedó en nada, en agua de borrajas y todos los esfuerzos resultaron baldíos, cuando por razones aun no esclarecidas, las instalaciones de Industrias Parents, que suministraban el iridium que permitían los viajes en el tiempo, saltaron por los aires, sin más ni razón aparente alguna. Ettiene había sido fusilado por las tropas del Kaiser Guillermo II, acusado de alta traición, al no haber podido alcanzar ni uno solo de los objetivos que se le habían asignado. Sus aliados alemanes, altos oficiales y mariscales que habían confiado plenamente en sus promesas de una victoria rápida y contundente, antes de que la intervención masiva norteamericana inclinara, como así fue finalmente, la victoria hacia el bando aliado, sencilla y llanamente, le culparon de la derrota, para no tener que rendir cuentas ellos mismos ante su pueblo y escurrieron el bulto. Cuando el vizconde Cerdo, otro de sus oficiales le sugirió tímidamente que tal vez pudieran rescatarle para hacerle pagar cara su ineficacia, el doctor Infierno soltó una larga y estremecedora carcajada y dejó que las balas del pelotón de fusilamiento germano, hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, obviando el asunto del que no se volvió a mencionar ni media palabra.

7

Mark estaba reclinado en un diván con los ojos fijos en el artesonado del techo de la vivienda. Había permanecido así desde que entre Haltoran y Julieta le trajeran casi a rastras, no porque se resistiera, si no porque las piernas no le obedecían ni respondían a sus deseos. Haltoran meneó la cabeza rezongando por lo mucho que pesaba su amigo, aunque gracias a Mermadon que se había vuelto invisible, lograron trasladarle con más pena que gloria hasta el Refugio. Haltoran estaba apenado por su lamentable postración, ya que antes que la incomodidad que le producía haber sido arrastrado a otra era, tiempo o lo que fuera aquel extraño mundo paralelo, estaba ante todo, la seguridad y el bienestar de su amigo. Pero aparte de aquello, lo que más le angustiaba y centraba sus pensamientos de forma tan obsesiva como compulsiva, era retornar cuanto antes a su hogar al lado de su esposa y de su hijo.

Pero en esos momentos, desde el quicio de la puerta observó con gesto adusto y preocupado a su amigo. Mark se debatía en una dura lucha interior mientras Julieta, arrodillada a su lado intentaba consolarle, pero Mark no conseguía encontrar la paz que tan largamente ansiaba. Julieta le acarició los cabellos con ademán de enamorada, porque aun le seguía queriendo y dijo mirándole con piedad:

-Mark, no tienes que continuar sintiéndote culpable –dijo la bella muchacha solícita, no estando segura de que le entendiera, porque había estado delirando presa de una fuerte fiebre- por lo menos tienes el consuelo de saber que Candy sigue aun enamorada de ti.

Mark lanzó un suspiro y se revolvió en los cojines del diván preguntándose porqué aquel mueble eran tan duro e incómodo. El tejido que forraba los cojines era rasposo y urticante al tacto, pero no estaba para apreciar semejantes nimiedades. Contempló la austera habitación amueblada con unos pocos y escasos muebles de madera y sonrió tristemente dando la razón a Julieta. Sí, por lo menos le restaba el consuelo de que su esposa continuaba amándole intensamente, porque si no habría extraviado la poca y escasa cordura que aun conservaba y que pendía de un hilo. Muchas veces se preguntaba porque no había tenido éxito en desviar a su otro yo, en haber intentado modificar la corriente temporal. De esa forma quizás Candy y Terry habrían estado juntos, aunque tampoco quiso saberlo. Hubiera podido explorar esa posibilidad fácilmente, pero siempre se había negado a hacerlo, porque el mero hecho de imaginar tan siquiera a su amada Candy en compañía de otro hombre le ponía nervioso y realmente enfermo. Apoyó su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha mientras la palma de esta hacía contacto con la de su mano izquierda. Julieta le miró a los ojos. Eran verdaderamente hermosos, y sus pupilas negras parecían aun más plenas y radiantes bajo el influjo de la intensa fiebre que le había acometido y que tan solo había cedido hacía media hora. Entonces sus pensamientos volaron junto a Terry Grandschester. Había interrumpido el orden natural de las cosas, el discurrir normal y concatenado de los acontecimientos, él, él señor del tiempo, como le había definido una vez Haltoran.

-Señor del tiempo, señor de nada –susurró en voz baja mientras resoplaba levemente.

Julieta que le había estado escuchando hablar de forma incoherente durante horas, no respondió pensando que era otra de sus parrafadas sin sentido.

-La belleza es un arma de doble filo, una celada peligrosa que puede cegar inconscientemente la razón de hombres y mujeres, nublando su razón y dejándoles inermes frente a los caprichos de su corazón –recitó Mark moviendo los labios de forma casi imperceptible. Julieta denotó que había vuelto a recobrar el juicio y le dijo:

-No puedes continuar así Mark, -dijo la muchacha- tienes que retornar a tu mundo. Debes regresar junto a tu esposa y tus hijos.

Al escuchar aquello, el joven se irguió pesada y lentamente y caminó hasta que su cuerpo quedó oculto por el biombo, que hacía las veces de improvisado vestidor. Se despojó del sayal que le habían endosado y tras rogar a Julieta que le tendiera sus ropas habituales, se cambió rápidamente. Se había puesto sus vaqueros, la camisa de cuadros que estaba tan deshilachada y zurcida que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos y su cazadora negra. Remató su apariencia calzándose los mullidos y cuarteados playeros. Intuyendo lo que pretendía Julieta le aferró por los hombros obligándole a que se detuviera. Mark se giró con cansancio, haciendo que sus tacones produjeran un leve chirrido sobre el suelo de baldosas, cuando se volteó sobre sí mismo para encararse hacia la muchacha. Era tan hermosa que se preguntó si realmente hacía lo correcto al despedirse de ella. Julieta reflejó sus ojos ambarinos en los de él, que como dos pozos negros de incertidumbre y desconocimiento, le devolvieron aquella mirada anhelante. Julieta le abrazó incapaz de dominar sus propias pasiones, conservando aun la secreta esperanza de mantenerle a su lado, pero Mark ya había emitido su opinión con aquellas enigmáticas y lapidarias palabras.

"La belleza es un arma peligrosa que puede cegar la razón". Aquellas palabras flotaron en torno a Julieta que supo que se referían a él. Mark, solitario y alejado de su esposa, había sucumbido al irresistible atractivo de la joven heredera de los Capuleto. Entonces tomó a Julieta por los hombros y la alejó suavemente de él. La muchacha rompió a llorar y Mark, levantó su rostro por el mentón con delicadeza.

-No debí retornar aquí Julieta –dijo Mark esbozando una sonrisa triste –porque lo único que he hecho hasta ahora, ha sido alterar el curso de las vidas de personas inocentes, empezando por la de mi propia esposa.

-Pero, pero –dijo ella incrédula, pugnando aun por intentar negar la evidencia de lo que era ya innegable e irreversible y que no era más que la confirmación de lo que Haltoran había pronosticado acerca del voluble e inestable Mark. El vínculo de amor que le ligaba a Candy era ya tan indisoluble e irrompible que nada ni nadie podría alterarlo jamás. Ni siquiera la inspiradora de uno de las más grandes tragedias literarias de todos los tiempos. Los ojos de Candy, aquellos ojos verdes y luminosos que ella había contemplado a través de la ventana que transmitía imágenes y que se abría como una puerta a otro mundo desconocido e ignoto, le habían atrapado para siempre y nunca podría expulsarlos ni de su corazón ni de su mente. Julieta asintió reclinando sus cabellos entre rojizos y dorados en el pecho del hombre al que amaba aun intensamente, e hizo un postrer y desesperado intento de retenerlo a su lado:

-Quédate conmigo Mark, por favor –dijo ella apelando al secreto que les ligaba de alguna manera inevitablemente- eres mi guardián y tienes que protegerme. Yo...no deseo vivir sin ti.

Mark tenía que marcharse, porque si vestía la sirge otra vez y salvaba a Julieta, lo más probable es que ya nunca más pudiera abandonar Neo Verona, porque entonces su relación con Julieta se tornaría definitiva. Entonces extrajo un pequeño libro de tapas de cuero rojo, que guardaba en el fondo de su pequeña mochila negra. Sobre la cubierta, grabadas en letras de tonalidades doradas rezaba la expresión "Romeo y Julieta". El libro estaba en italiano, por lo que Julieta no tendría muchas dificultades para seguir el argumento a nada que realizara una lectura un poco detallada y somera. Se lo tendió a la muchacha que lo tomó con manos temblorosas, interrogándole que significaba todo aquello:

-Ahí –dijo Mark señalando el libro con un ademán de cabeza- está tu destino Julieta, y lo mismo que yo, he cambiado el mío, tú también puedes hacerlo.

Luego se asomó por la ventana y deslizó la vista por la larga calle que discurría a sus pies, en la que patrullas de carabinieris hacían su ronda habitual vigilando a las temerosas y hacendosas gentes de la ciudad, buscando el más ínfimo indicio de delito de alguna de las numerosas y más inicuas leyes que el Gran Duque promulgaba casi a diario, desde el inaccesible palacio que al pie de un gigantesco pico presidía la gran ciudad.

-Si realmente te amara con el mismo fervor y pasión que a mi esposa, permanecería junto a ti, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi corazón pertenece a ella y no puede ser de otra forma. Además, presiento que aunque ahora no te des cuenta de ello, tu lugar está junto a Romeo y no a mi lado.

En ese instante, Mark realizó un gesto a Haltoran que se había retirado con discreción y llevándoselo a un aparte le dijo:

-Quiero que vayas a buscar a Romeo –le pidió tendiéndole un papel con unas señas.

Haltoran le contempló como si se hubiera vuelto loco definitivamente, pero Mark le cortó tajante antes de que pudiera empezar a replicarle:

-No me mires así Halt. Te aseguro que estoy recuperado, o eso creo. Ve a buscarle –insistió- le encontrarás en esa dirección.

7

Había mantenido una larga y tensa conversación con Mark en la biblioteca privada de Conrad con anterioridad a esos acontecimientos. El anciano y ascético hombre se había negado en un principio en redondo, a franquearnos la entrada a sus dependencias, temiendo que pudiéramos estropear inexorablemente algunos de sus valiosos e irremplazables incunables y manuscritos, pero como todas las demás dependencias del Refugio estaban atestadas por los miembros de lo que yo consideraba una especie de guardia pretoriana y personal de Julieta y necesitaba hablar con mi amigo en privado, accedió a regañadientes, cuando Lady Ariel le disuadió finalmente, de que nos autorizara a departir en lo que para Conrad era un santuario al que solo él debía tener acceso. Rodeados de libros, en un ambiente recogido y casi monacal, referí a Mark el estado de Candy, y la desazón en la que se hallaba debido a su larga ausencia.

-Se pasa las noches llorando, llamándote a voz en grito Mark –le dije con un tono de ligero reproche en la voz. Todo Lakewood está revolucionado y patas arriba. Ya no sabemos que hacer para consolarla.

Mark que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y que parecía añorar a la pecosa, como Haltoran y todos la llamábamos cariñosamente, me pidió que le narrara mi casual encuentro con Romeo durante el breve lapso de tiempo que permanecí cautivo en las minas de Gradisca. Se lo referí lo más someramente que pude y Mark fijó su atención en la gruesa puerta de roble de la estancia. La voz aguda y enojada de Conrad proveniente del otro se quejó a Lady Ariel:

-No quiero que esos dos permanezcan por más tiempo en mi valiosa biblioteca, podrían estropear algunos de mis libros.

-Eso no sucederá –concluyó conciliadora Lady Ariel.

Luego no escuchamos nada más. Lady Ariel debió alejar al anciano para que se tranquilizara un poco y calmara sus infundados pesares hacia nosotros.

Entonces de la mente de Mark surgió una petición que por extraña me pareció prácticamente una locura.

-Necesito concertar una entrevista con Romeo, maestro y a no más tardar para hoy mismo.

8

Salí de la biblioteca de Conrad meneando la cabeza y resoplando. Mientras Conrad se cruzó conmigo tan rápidamente para correr a su reducto privado, que estuvo a un tris de perder su solideo que yo recogí al vuelo, devolviéndoselo inmediatamente. El anciano malcarado me arrebató su pequeño solideo rojo con mano displicente y dándome la espalda, entró como una exhalación en la biblioteca con el corazón en un puño, temeroso de encontrarse alguna mancha en uno de sus manuscritos o alguna página rasgada e irremisiblemente perdida para siempre. El temor a que una de sus valiosísimas obras exclusivas pudiera sufrir los estragos de aquellos bárbaros, como nos consideraba a Haltoran, a Mark y a mí, le producía una desazón insoportable. No sabiendo como hacer realidad los deseos de Mark y si debía realmente acceder a ellos, me entrevisté con Lady Ariel, mi benefactora exponiéndole el caso. Lady Ariel conocedora de los sentimientos de Romeo hacia la muchacha pareció proclive a mi petición. Cuando le conté los argumentos y razones que Mark me había dado para solicitarme algo de tal índole, asintió y escribió una carta con pulso firme y trazos rectos y delicados con una pluma de ganso que mojaba en un tintero de bronce cada vez que rellenaba una línea. Me recordó a la tía abuela Elroy solo que aquella anciana era un poco más joven y no tenía los rasgos adustos y severos de la anciana matriarca de los Andrew, que debido a la ausencia de Mark se había visto obligada muy a su pesar, a reasumir su antiguo cargo que dejó después del escándalo que supuso el encarcelamiento de su sobrino Albert por los turbios asuntos en los que se habían visto envuelto, así como por la instigación del asesinato de un joven médico y una criada en relación a su sórdida y retorcida venganza contra Mark y Candy.

Lady Ariel terminó la misiva y tocó una pequeña campana de plata cuyo tintineo se vio respondido por unas pisadas pesadas y lentas. Un hombre con levita y una gran peluca blanca, que por su envergadura me recordó vagamente a Mermadón, se presentó ante nosotros en el gabinete de trabajo de la anciana dama haciendo una reverencia. Pensé que si Mermadón hubiera sido un ser humano en vez de un robot, aquel sería su aspecto, sin duda alguna.

-Entrega esta carta en mano a su alteza el príncipe Romeo Montesco. Es muy importante que la reciba cuanto antes.

El mayordomo hizo otra exagerada reverencia y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su señora. Entonces tomó entre sus finos y ágiles dedos algunas de las fotografías de Candy y de su familia que había realizado en días más felices y menos aciagos que aquellos, hacía apenas unos meses, cuando me invitaron a compartir un picnic con ellos, hasta que la llegada de Hyoga, que había venido para cumplir aquellas infames e ingratas órdenes, y la sorpresiva visita de una hermosa mujer cuyos cabellos tenían un casi antinatural color azul, sucesivamente lo habían trastocado todo. No esperaba que Lady Ariel me creyese, pero tampoco creía posible que Woodrow Wilson tomara en serio a un viajero del tiempo que desprendía fuego por las muñecas, un hombre obeso que había perdido un imperio comercial allende el tiempo, y un joven mayordomo que aparentaba la edad de un niño de diez años, cuando tenía el doble, acompañados por un robot de andares torpes, voz meliflua y maneras afectadas que parecía un Frankenstein de medio pelo, aunque el mérito se debió a su inteligente sobrino Joseph que había unido las piezas del rompecabezas con infinita paciencia y suscitado el interés de su influyente y poderoso tío. La amistad de este con Ernest Legan nos brindó la ansiada entrevista, que jamás creímos que llegara a producirse.

Lady Ariel tomó un sorbo de su taza de té de plata y yo la imité para no desairarla. El té nunca me había gustado. Me parecía una bebida insípida y muy floja, que siempre me dejaba un regusto amargo, aparte de que terminaba provocándome una insistente sed, que calmaba bebiendo una botella de agua de litro y medio por la noche y que me había traído inadvertidamente del siglo XXI, en mi precipitada huída cuando los esbirros de Norden asaltaron la sede central de mis empresas, simulando un robo. Desde aquel entonces el te había entrado a formar parte de mi vida, pese a mi oposición. Tomaba té con Candy, con la familia Legan, con Esther, la que por cierto me había dejado por un joven y prometedor corredor de bolsa cuya carrera no había hecho si no comenzar. Así, que retorné nuevamente a la mansión de la familia Legan, donde sus miembros empezando por Candy y Mark, y por supuesto Helen y Ernest me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

La dama me hizo retornar de mis pensamientos con unas palabras que me sonaron a gloria:

-Su historia es muy extraña querido amigo –dijo Lady Ariel con una sonrisa- pero le creo. Romeo accederá a entrevistarse con tu…pupilo. He puesto mi empeño y mi palabra en que así sea.

9

Mark y Romeo se encontraron en los jardines de una de las mansiones de Lady Ariel. El muchacho llegó embozado temeroso de que lo hubieran seguido y que cualquier imprevisto pudiera dar al traste con su clandestino encuentro con su rival. No le hacía ninguna gracia enfrentarse cara a cara con él. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera abrasarle con aquellas pavorosas llamas que hacía brotar de sus muñecas como por ensalmo y su primera reacción había sido denunciarle a la Inquisición, pero tuvo la certera impresión de que no serviría de mucho. Cuando el mayordomo de su madrina Lady Ariel le entregó la carta que había escrito y reconoció su elegante y apretada caligrafía notó que uno de sus recelos se iba esfumando. Otros más fueron disipándose a medida que la mención a mi persona, y los motivos que tenía para rogarle que accediera a entrevistarse con Mark y expresados por Lady Ariel iban siendo leídos por sus ojos apresurados y nerviosos que literalmente, volaban sobre las líneas de la misiva saltando de una a la siguiente tan pronto como terminaba un renglón. Releyó la carta por segunda vez y tras convencerse de que no había nada engañoso o peligroso detrás de lo que representaba aquella carta, decidió acudir a la cita. Si caía en una trampa, mala suerte se decía. Si de esa forma había alguna posibilidad de recobrar a Julieta, bien valdría la pena correr el riesgo. Cuando Mark le informó exhaustiva y pormenorizadamente de sus intenciones de renunciar a Julieta definitivamente, aun así los ojos verdes del joven Montesco le dirigieron una mirada de recelo y desconfianza.

-No puedo obligarte a que me creas –dijo sorprendiéndose porque en unos términos parecidos se había expresado ante Terry Grandschester cuando hablaron en Escocia acerca de Candy- pero yo, he descubierto tardíamente que a quien amo realmente es a mi esposa y no a Julieta. Quise a Julieta mientras duró pero me he dado cuenta, de que ni el poder del iridium es capaz de lidiar con las vicisitudes y misterios que el amor encierra y entraña en su seno.

Por un momento creyó que Romeo, un poco más bajo que él desenvainaría su espada o le atacaría propinándole un puñetazo, cosa que no sucedió, aunque a lo del puñetazo no se habría opuesto. Sentía que quizás mereciese alguno por su equívoca y reprochable actitud. Romeo que notó una desbordante e imprevista euforia que amenazaba con traicionarle denotando sus verdarderas emociones, estrechó las manos de Mark y preguntó tartamudeando ligeramente, por la incredulidad y el asombro que aquellas palabras le habían producido. Lejos de ver en Mark a un enemigo, aunque tampoco a un amigo cercano y accesible, sintió algo de piedad por los encontrados y tortuosos sentimientos que el joven de cabellos oscuros y flotantes manifestaba a través de su mirada.

-¿ Renuncias a Julieta entonces ? ¿ definitívamente ?

Mark asintió lentamente. Ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Solo resta un último paso –le dijo Mark con voz grave.

Romeo afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces Mark le solicitó que se descubriera la muñeca derecha. El joven noble tiró de la manga de su jubón hacia arriba, dejando a la vista la piel rosada y ligeramente tostada de su brazo.

Mark extendió los dedos de la mano izquierda poniéndolos completamente rectos. De un rápido movimiento realizó un corte en la muñeca de su mano derecha. A continuación hizo lo mismo con Romeo. El corte que había practicado en el sorprendido joven era muy poco profundo y apenas sangraba en comparación con el de Mark, que lo hacía profusamente. Entonces, Romeo y Mark juntaron sus manos entrelazando los dedos con fuerza de manera que ambas heridas estuvieran en contacto, a efectos de que la sangre de Mark y la suya propia se entremezclaran, tal y como le había explicado. Romeo notó como un calor intenso le invadía y como algunas de las vivencias de Mark, pasaban fugazmente por su mente. Permanecieron de esa forma durante cinco minutos, hasta que Mark consideró que ya era suficiente. Retiró entonces la mano y dijo mientras taponaba la hemorragia de su brazo cubriéndola con los dedos de su otra mano:

-Ya está. Ahora la sirge se asentará en torno a ti llegado el momento, y podrás proteger a Julieta cuando tengáis que pasar por ese aciago instante. Ahora tú, eres su nuevo guardián.

Romeo contempló el extraño brillo aúreo que latía débilmente pulsando contra la pared de sus venas y que era visible al trasluz. Mark leyó las preocupaciones que se pintaban en sus ojos y dijo con voz comprensiva:

-No temas, no adquirirás mis poderes. Sigues siendo tan humano como siempre, o más que yo por lo menos. Y así vas a continuar.

Romeo contempló su mano haciéndola girar ante sus ojos verdes para apreciar mejor como el extraño fluido dorado se movía con el reflujo de su sangre, y finalmente la bajó haciendo que reposara junto a su cuerpo cuando hubo satisfecho su curiosidad.

-Una vez que hayas derrotado a la Cuidadora, deberás insuflarle vida a Escalus utilizando el iridium que ahora hay en tu interior, mediante la sirge. El iridium no es más que el nombre científico, un eufemismo empleado para referirse a la sfaira, la sustancia de la vida, la materia que dio origen al Universo. Cuando hayas revivido a Escalus, la sirge se desprenderá de tu cuerpo, lo mismo que el iridium. Tu organismo quedará completamente limpio y sin rastro de la sfaira, tal y como te he referido. Así Julieta, no tendrá que ser sacrificada.

-Podrías haberte quedado junto a Julieta, haber sido el nuevo Gran Duque –declaró Romeo incrédulo, mientras observaba como la pequeña herida infringida por Mark en su muñeca, estaba empezando a dejar de sangrar- haber gobernado Neo Verona junto a ella. No te entiendo Mark, no te entiendo –dijo el joven noble extendiendo las palmas de la mano hacia arriba en señal de profundo asombro.

-Es mejor así –dijo Mark posando una de sus anchas manos en el hombro derecho del joven Montesco- habría terminado por volverme loco al comprobar que mi verdadero amor era otro y al que nunca podría volver a ver de haber actuado como dices.

Mark sabía que si en vez de Romeo era él el que reviviese al moribundo Escalus, el iridium de su cuerpo se disiparía por completo, una vez que hubiese pasado al añoso y retorcido tronco del voluminoso y reptante árbol, cuyas raíces se extendían por la enorme extensión de los sótanos abovedados bajo el palacio del padre de Romeo, y que jamás podría regresar junto a Candy. Romeo estrechó la mano de Mark. Ambos hombres se desearon lo mejor con la mirada, sin palabras y con sincero afecto. Mark asintió y dándole la espalda se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba ya cruzando el zaguán del jardín atravesando el amplio arco de piedra que daba acceso al pasadizo, que comunicaba con una callejuela poco frecuentada cuando Romeo le llamó por su nombre:

-Mark.

El joven se detuvo y le escuchó sin volverse.

-¿ Cómo podré sacar partido de los poderes de la armadura sin un cosmos ? –preguntó Romeo - ¿ cómo me será posible utilizarla ?

-Sólo deberás dejarte llevar. La sirge hará el resto. Poco puedes hacer para influir en su voluntad o cambiarla. Por no decir nada.

Tras estas enigmáticas palabras, Mark se despidió de Romeo, y alzando levemente la mano derecha, se alejó rápidamente de allí con zancadas apresuradas. Mientras sus pasos, amplificados por la acústica del pasadizo de piedra aun resonaban en sus oídos, Romeo se preguntó intrigado así mismo:

-¿ Voluntad propia ?, ¿ que habrá querido decir con eso ? –inquirió mientras observaba la silueta de Mark recortada al trasluz, probablemente por última vez.

Lo que no le había confesado, es que el Guardián podía escoger en cualquier momento a un nuevo sucesor y que, la Diosa y el Guardián estaban predestinados a amarse por y para siempre, a menos que, el portador de la sfaira la entregase a otro potencial candidato, lo cual ocurría en muy raras y excepcionales ocasiones y siempre por un motivo muy justificado. Aunque Mark continuase conservando dentro de sí buena parte de la misma, era más que suficiente el acto simbólico de trasmitirle parte de la sustancia cuyo nombre científico era iridium 270, a otro hombre, mediante la mezcolanza de la sangre de ambas personas. Julieta terminaría por enamorarse del joven noble, pero Mark prefería que ambos lo descubrieran por si mismos.

10

La partida de Mark era inminente. Tras despedirse de Curio, Francisco y todos los demás habitantes del Refugio, se encontró a solas con Julieta, en el hermoso y ubérrimo prado de iris floridas que crecían en la desvencijada terraza del edificio en ruinas, situado en pleno centro de Neo Verona. La muchacha ya había asumido que su amado se alejaría de ella definitivamente. Entre sus manos inquietas y temblorosas sostenía el libro de tapas rojas que le había regalado y que había leído con detenimiento, y que poco o más o menos era la historia de su vida. Mark empezó a desatar el iridium lentamente, que pronto empezaría a inflamarse, pero hasta que eso ocurriera pasarían varios minutos. Julieta le miró y tras unos instantes le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. La novela había quedado oculta entre las flores y la hierba, apelmazando algunas de ellas con su peso y doblando los frágiles tallos de dos iris que se inclinaron caprichosamente al recibir el impacto del libro. Mark correspondió a Julieta y rodeó la cintura de la muchacha con sus manos para luego acariciar sus cabellos y enjugar las lágrimas que bajaban por las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Jamás te olvidaré –dijo Julieta mientras rozaba las mejillas de Mark con dos dedos- me hiciste tan feliz…

Hubiera deseado besarle por última vez, pero se contuvo por dos razones primordiales.

La primera de ellas era que Romeo estaba allí observándoles. La muchacha había tenido una cita con él y pese a que sus sentimientos eran aun contradictorios descubrió que estaba bien a su lado, aunque aun le costaría tiempo reajustar su ajetreada vida a la nueva situación. El joven noble había acudido junto a Mark para ver a la muchacha a la que amaba tan intensamente. Experimentó lástima por Mark, pero sobre todo por Julieta. Observó a los dos jóvenes en brazos el uno del otro y mientras sujetaba la brida de Siero que caracoleaba inquieto inspiró aire y pensó:

"Que extraña sensación. Un amor termina, pero si Mark estaba en lo cierto, otro comienza, pero a saber cuando".

La segunda razón era obvia. Si Julieta unía sus labios a los de Mark, puede que su voluntad flaqueara y no fuera capaz de dejarle marchar. Quizás fuera mejor así. Mark hubiera querido disculparse, decir algo, pero permaneció callado. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijese no haría más que añadir un mayor dramatismo a la trágica despedida. Se llevó las manos a su cuello y desabrochó el cierre de la cadena que portaba en torno al mismo. En la palma de su mano reposaba una cabeza de águila primorosamente trabajada y que pendía de los eslabones de la cadena dorada. Se la ofreció a Julieta alargando el brazo, pero la chica la rechazó con un gesto y justificó su negativa:

-No Mark. Sé que este colgante estuvo en manos de tu esposa y por ello, está imbuido de su amor por ti o por lo menos, a mí me gustaría pensar que es así. Cuando vuelvas a encontrarte con ella, entrégaselo de nuevo, por favor.

Mark asintió y tomándola por los hombros le besó en la frente y en ambas mejillas. Cuando se apartó de Julieta sonrió y dijo:

-Eres una mujer maravillosa. Quiero que sepas que fui feliz a tu lado. Y que yo tampoco te olvidaré jamás.

Después se giró lentamente dándole la espalda. El iridium había alcanzado el punto culminante y el aire se deformaba debido al intenso calor que la piel al rojo de Mark desprendía. Echó a correr mientras las llamaradas se transformaban en el deslumbrante haz iridiscente cuya calidez sintió y que hizo que se enamorase de él, cuando la invitó a volar a su lado. Contempló a Romeo que acariciaba el cuello y las crines de su Pegasus. A partir de ese momento, volaría en compañía del joven noble sobre Siero. Lo presentía. Mientras Mark ascendía hacia la estratosfera, miró por última a Julieta que ahora estaba en compañía de Romeo. Agitó la mano y apantalló su cuerpo para que nadie pudiera detectarle. Romeo permaneció junto a Julieta y extendió la mano tímidamente buscando el contacto con la suya. Pensó que quizás fuera un gesto muy atrevido, sobre todo después de la dolorosa separación que la muchacha había sufrido en sus carnes, pero más que nada en su alma. Sin embargo Julieta que empezaba a hallar grata la compañía de Romeo movió la suya y estrechó al principio con laxitud los dedos del noble. Lentamente, notó como una renovada alegría crecía en su alma y aumentó la presión de su mano sobre la de su acompañante. Las heridas del alma cicatrizan peor que las de la carne, pero sabía que sanarían aunque llevara tiempo. Entonces Romeo se fijó atraído por una mancha rojiza que se apreciaba entre algunos iris y caléndulas que se movían cadenciosamente, siguiendo la dirección del suave viento que soplaba en esos momentos. Romeo recogió el libro y lo abrió hojeándolo distraídamente sin fijarse en el título de letras doradas de la portada de cuero rojo ni en la autoría del mismo. En la guarda que encabezaba la página del prólogo, leyó una firma que alguien había realizado, presionando con tal fuerza sobre el papel al escribirla, que el trazo tenía una acusada profundidad, que denotaba que la firma había impreso su huella en las páginas siguientes, por efecto de la presión ejercida al garabatearla. Con cierta dificultad leyó o creyó descifrar un nombre, que le resultaba como, era de suponer, totalmente desconocido: Terry Grandschester.

William Shakespeare se removió inquieto entre las sábanas y las mantas en las que se había abrigado esparciándolas lejos de su cuerpo debido a sus frenéticos movimientos. Hacía una noche de perros, con el furibundo viento que aullaba rabioso, agitando las ramas de los árboles, empujando la inclemente e incesante lluvia contra los ventanales y moviendo los póstigos que golpeaban entre si con un rítmico y frenético entrechocar de madera. Finalmente, el dramaturgo incapaz de dormir y harto de dar vueltas en su cama, se irguió de un salto y tras cerrar la ventana, asegurando bien los póstigos, encendió una vela que depositó sobre una palmatoria plateada para iluminar con una titilante y vacilante llama, la tenue penumbra de su alcoba. Se sentó con gesto decidido ante su escribanía de maderas nobles, y dispuso varias cuartillas en torno suyo que extrajo de un ordenado rimero. Depositó un poco de arena sobre la salvadera o vaso, que emplearía para secar la tinta de sus escritos cuando hiciera falta, y mojando la pluma de faisán en el achatado tintero de cristal, se dispuso a redactar con su peculiar y airosa caligrafía, una historia que hasta hacía unos escasos instantes, había presenciado en forma de vivido y realista sueño. Había algunos elementos que recordaba vagamente como un extravagante hombre metálico, un joven que desprendía fuego de sus antebrazos y un hombre gordo y quejica que le había irritado sobremanera por momentos, aun permaneciendo todavía profundamente dormido, junto a un petulante pelirrojo al que tampoco apreciaba demasiado. Desechó a tales personajes, pese a que la historia parecía girar en torno a ellos, por antojárseles ajenos al argumento central de la misma, y se concentró en algo que había llamado poderosamente su atención y que le había impactado sobremanera. La historia de amor entre dos jóvenes nobles condenados a estar separados por las diferencias que sus respectivas familias sostenían entre sí y que en su sueño, apenas si daba comienzo. Aunque recordaba perfectamente casi toda la historia onírica, excepto algunos detalles, prefirió desarrollar la trama del incipiente amor entre ambos nobles y obviar todo aquello que para él y aun más para sus contemporáneos, que lo tacharían de loco si se atrevía a plasmarlo en la superficie aun sin tocar de las cuartillas, era algo meramente superfluo. Inspiró aire y levantando la pluma con gesto solemne, tras mojarla en el tintero la aplicó sobre el papel redactando el título de su nueva obra: Romeo y Julieta. Acto seguido, se puso a escribir frenéticamente y con gran celeridad.

11

Candy estaba sentada en una mecedora leyendo un libro de tapas duras titulado el Rey Lear. La lectura le resultaba absorvente, y le ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor el dolor que le suponía la ausencia de su esposo, pero la increíble y casi milagrosa conversación que había logrado mantener gracias a la locura que entre Stear y yo habíamos convertido en realidad le había devuelto la sonrisa. Esperaba con ansia la llegada de Mark, pero los días pasaban y se empezaba a impacientar y sentir de nuevo muy sola. Sus hijos solían acompañarla, pero comprendían perfectamente pese a su corta edad, cuando su querida madre prefería estar a solas y respetaban esos momentos de intimidad de la joven, aunque Candy jamás habría expulsado a sus queridos hijos de su lado. Es mas la compañía de sus niños le suponía un bálsamo que aliviaba el pesar de su alma. Cuando no se reunían con ella, entendiendo que uno de esos momentos de recogimiento había llegado, Candy lo achacaba a que se aburrían a su lado y preferían jugar con sus primos o hacer compañía a Anthony que les regalaba algunas de sus mejores rosas o les invitaba a dar un paseo a caballo. A veces Candy se estremecía de miedo o se ponía tan histérica, que Anthony tenía que disuadir a sus pequeños invitados de continuar cabalgando, ante su profunda desilusión, porque aunque Mark le había salvado la vida, a la muchacha le había quedado ese trauma de ver como el joven rubio de ojos azules había estado a punto de perder la vida de no ser por la aparición de Mark. A Marianne y a Maikel les encantaba los caballos, pero por no hacer sufrir a su madre ni disgustarla terminaban aplazándolo para otro momento más propicio. Silvia, la gata siamesa de los Legan estaba echada a su pies ronroneando de placer, cada vez que Candy le rascaba entre las orejas o le acariciaba el lomo alisando su brillante y sedoso pelaje. Era una tarde un poco fría y había niebla, una niebla que se iba extendiendo gradualmente tendiendo su manto desde el cercano bosquecillo circundado por el lago que daba nombre a la propiedad. Candy cerró el grueso volumen después de haber situado la guía de página donde había interrumpido su lectura. El hilo rojo de encaje indicaba que ya había rebasado el ecuador del libro. Lo acomodó bajo su codo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza contra su costado. Apoyó la mecedora contra un árbol. Aunque habría podido cargar con ella fácilmente no le apetecía y la dejó allí. Ya se encargaría el viejo Wittman de recogerla o Stuart de devolverla al interior del cobertizo donde solía estar guardada junto con otros enseres y objetos diversos. El cielo plomizo auguraba un pronto y fuerte aguacero, y de hecho los primeros truenos seguidos de brillantes relámpagos se estaban empezando a vislumbrar en lontananza. Apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión. Pese a que su verdadera madre vivía a muy poca distancia Candy había optado por seguir en casa de su familia adoptiva y Eleonor, ahora reconciliada con su hija, respetó su decisión. Por extraño que pareciera no había ninguna fricción ni envidias o celos entre la distinguida actriz Eleonor Brandon y la señora Legan, teniendo en cuenta que esta última respetaba y estimaba a la actriz, como verdadera madre de Candy. Entonces Silvia lanzó un maullido estentóreo y se alejó corriendo en dirección opuesta. Candy que notó como algunas frías gotas mojaban su nariz pecosa y sus mejillas, hizo una mueca de contrariedad mientras imprecaba:

-Mierda, esta gata…

Se detuvo sonrojándose contrariada. Aunque había perdido esa fea costumbre de decir palabrotas, y que había adquirido inconscientemente por influencia de su marido y en no poca medida de Haltoran y de Carlos, se amonestaba así misma cada vez que lo hacía. Lanzó un suspiro y se recogió la falda negra que solía ponerse junto con una blusa blanca, para correr mejor y salió en pos del díscolo animal que no dejaba de lanzar estentóreos maullidos en dirección al bosquecillo. Entonces Silvia se detuvo de improviso. Empezó a bufar y su pelaje se erizó confiriéndole el aspecto de una peluda bola de púas. Candy temió que algún animal feroz o una bestia se hubiera podido colar procedente del exterior en Lakewood. No era común pero tampoco improbable. Una vez Wittman refirió que los vigilantes de la propiedad habían abatido un lobo de pelaje gris de enorme envergadura, que gruñía de forma especialmente temible y cuyo aspecto imponía respeto. Se estremeció pensando que quizás fuera un oso, como aquel con el que se había topado en Escocia, y que resultó ser hembra. La osa se le abalanzó encima al tratar de acariciar a su osezno creyendo que pretendía dañarlo. Por suerte su marido estaba cerca y la alejó de la bestia, con un corto vuelo. La osa que solo deseaba recuperar a su cría, no les persiguió cuando se reunió con ella, y ambos animales se internaron en la espesura. Aquellos hechos habían acaecido poco después de la conversación mantenida con Terry y unos días antes de que retornasen por mar a Estados Unidos.

12

Sin embargo, lo que estaba atrayendo la atención de los finos sentidos del felino no procedía del bosque exactamente, si no que estaba situado por encima de sus cabezas. Entonces se escuchó un trueno más fuerte de lo común y un resplandor anaranjado se extendió en derredor. Candy se detuvo extrañada. Aquello ciertamente no era ningún oso o cualquier otro animal feroz.

Ni tampoco era un trueno común. Primero sonó este como si fuera una fuerte y estruendosa detonación poco común y luego el extraño relámpago. Sintió una punzada de miedo. En ese momento Silvia que no dejaba de bufar saltó finalmente a sus brazos refugiándose en el regazo de Candy buscando su calor. La muchacha apretó el paso dando largas zancadas, y haciendo que sus torneadas y esculturales piernas resaltaran bajo el tejido de su falda negra. Las enaguas de Candy producían un leve rumor y sus pies aplastaban la hierba a su paso. Con la gata siamesa en brazos, sujetándola con firmeza pero sin llegar al extremo de dañarla, para que no se escapara, sonrió al vislumbrar la silueta acogedora y atrayente de la mansión Legan. La lluvia comenzó a descargar con fuerza hoyando la hierba bajo su peso y las flores se doblaban al recibir el peso de las gotas frías y húmedas. Candy estaba calándose de agua, cuando otro trueno, más bien un estampido seco y acompañado nuevamente por un fulgor anaranjado que parecía rasgar la niebla la hizo detenerse. Entonces notó un aroma dulzón y espeso que parecía cargar el aire de una rara y extraña actividad. Notó como sus cabellos rubios y rizados que no había vuelto a recoger en sus características coletas se le erizaba. Pensó que sería el efecto de la electricidad estática de la tormenta que estaba arreciando. Entonces, percibió una silueta entre la niebla. Tuvo miedo, pero le extrañó que aquel oso caminara erguido durante tanto tiempo, si es que era un oso. O puede que fuera una persona, lo cual tampoco la tranquilizaba. Estaba allí sola y se había colado algún intruso tendría que reaccionar rápido para dar la voz de alarma y escapar. Pero percibió unos cabellos flotantes que saltaban sobre la espalda del desconocido. Entonces entre la espesa niebla surgió una visión maravillosa, que jamás creyó ni imaginó que volvería a presenciar con sus propios ojos.

-Hola mi dulce pecosa.

Escuchar la voz de Mark, tan largamente ansiada, tanto tiempo anhelada y deseada y correr a su encuentro fue todo uno. A pesar de la molesta e inclemente lluvia, Candy voló literalmente hacia su marido desplegando los brazos mientras largas hileras de lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus grandes y bellísimos ojos verdes, mezclándose con las gotas que se precipitaban sobre ella, inmisericordes y furiosas, y el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero era algo que no le importaba ni a lo que prestaba atención, porque todo su interés y afán estaban centrados en Mark, con el que deseaba reunirse cuanto antes. Candy abrió los brazos mientras Mark riendo a carcajadas a pesar de los regueros de sangre negra que le brotaban de la espalda, fustigando el aire, y a veces le hacían contorsionarse de dolor, del que hizo caso omiso, corrió al encuentro de su esposa. Los dos jóvenes esposos no veían el momento de estar finalmente, el uno en los brazos del otro. Candy se enredó la pierna derecha contra la otra por la precipitación y nerviosismo, y trastabillando cayó hacia delante con gesto de sorpresa y proyectando los brazos al frente en un acto reflejo, pero Mark se lanzó hacia ella sosteniéndola entre los suyos y evitando que rodara sobre la hierba enfangada en el último momento. Jadeantes y casi sin aliento, se miraron unos instantes y finalmente, Candy llorando le echó los brazos al cuello besándole con tanta fuerza que sus labios quedaron amoratados por espacio de varios instantes, cuando los despegó nuevamente de los de su marido. Mark, presa de una alegría incontrolable, a pesar de la lluvia que les calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de la sangre oscura y viscosa que saltaba aun de su cuerpo, para purificar su sistema circulatorio y organismo de las toxinas que el tremendo viaje en el tiempo desde Nevus le habían generado, volteó a su esposa por el aire riendo a carcajadas, y besándola repetidamente, mientras Candy lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, presa de una contagiosa hilaridad, apretándose fuertemente contra Mark. Finalmente, el servicial Stuart que había acudido por expreso deseo de Helen preocupada por la tardanza de Candy llegó con algunas toallas y sendos paraguas que ofreció a sus señores, pero Mark cargando a su esposa que lanzó un pequeño grito, gratamente sorprendida y con voz ligeramente chillona por la imprevista reacción de Mark, no aceptó el paraguas para poder llevar a Candy entre sus brazos. Stuart eligió un gran paraguas negro con el que cubrió a sus señores y en la otra mano portaba otro más pequeño, para resguardarse así mismo de la lluvia.

13

El recibimiento que la familia Legan dispensó a Mark, fue apoteósico. Inmediatamente, Ernest ordenó a los criados que preparaban un gran banquete que por improvisado no debería ser menos magnífico. A pesar de que todos querían agasajar a Mark y colmarle de atenciones él deseaba antes que nada estar a solas con su esposa y sus hijos, aunque Marianne y Maikel no estaban en la casa. Se encontraban aun en el colegio, pero saldrían pronto, y por ello Stuart después de conducir a sus señores hasta la mansión se dirigió rápidamente hacia el automóvil familiar y lo arrancó para salir a la carrera, y estar a tiempo a la puerta del exclusivo colegio no muy lejos de la mansión de sus abuelos, en el que cursaban estudios, para recibir a los dos hermanos. Candy y Mark, hicieron el amor como nunca antes porque sus retoños aun tardarían una hora en regresar. Como Helen no lograba localizar a Candy por ninguna parte de la mansión, fue a quejarse preocupada a Ernest que estaba secando a Silvia con una toalla, y que tras dar un largo rodeo había vuelto finalmente a casa. Ernest escuchó la voz contrariada de su esposa que se lamentaba de que a Candy no se la veía por ninguna parte. Su marido lanzó una voluta de humo gris, tras dar una larga calada a su cachimba preferida y rió entre dientes al distinguir el semblante de Helen que le resultaba especialmente divertido, por las muecas y aspavientos que realizaba. Acarició a la gata que agradeció el contacto de la mano de su amo entre sus orejas y restregó su cabeza, ronroneando entre las piernas del hombre, y deslizándose por entre los pliegues del batín de Ernest. Helen arrugó la nariz contrariada y dijo adelantando el cuerpo mientras encogía los hombros:

-Pero querido, no se que encuentras de divertido que nuestra hija no esté presente.

Ernest lanzó un suspiro de paciencia y lanzó el periódico que tenía sobre las rodillas en la mesa de caoba que estaba al lado de su sillón preferido y explicó a su esposa con cierta desgana:

-Cariño, Candy está con su marido. En estos momentos es el mejor remedio que nuestra hija puede tomar para terminarse de sacudirse su tristeza.

-No me parece muy correcto que digamos –dijo Helen cruzando los brazos y adoptando la característica pose de altivez tan propia de los Legan, aunque habían perdido gran parte de la altiva arrogancia que también les caracterizara, hasta la irrupción de Mark y todos nosotros –ese niña, debería estar aquí con nosotros. No es propio de una señorita encerrarse en sus habitaciones privadas, me parece una descortesía. Aunque tampoco puedo culparla. Mark siempre termina por hacer su santa voluntad –declaró Helen con voz ligeramente estridente. Ernest dio otra calada a su pipa y dijo ajustándose el cordón de su albornoz:

-Querida esposa, nuestra niña, ya es toda una mujer y te recuerdo, que es esposa y madre de dos niños encantadores que pronto retornarán del colegio. Además como te decía, es lógico que quieran estar juntos después de su forzosa y penosa separación.

Helen coincidió en que su marido tenía toda la razón. No había comprendido muy bien los motivos, por los cuales Mark había tenido que marcharse tan precipitadamente, pero todo había comenzado desde que aquel hombre ataviado con una armadura dorada había intentado hacer daño a su familia y ella inconscientemente se había interpuesto entre el joven caballero y los suyos. Para colmo la visita de aquella mujer de cabellos azulados había terminado por complicarlo todo. Y ahora Mark había retornado sin más, de improviso. Sintió que su cabeza estaba empezando a ser presa de una de sus jaquecas. Llamó a Dorothy y le pidió que le preparara una tisana para relajarse, porque habitualmente sus migrañas se debían a un origen nervioso.

-No entiendo nada querido –se lamentó la dama en referencia a la ausencia de Mark- ese hombre es una caja de sorpresas. Cuando más trato de averiguar de mi yerno, menos me entero de nada.

-Yo hablaré con él en cuanto tenga ganas de hacerlo –dijo Ernest lanzando un breve bostezo que escandalizó a su mujer- aunque no sé si sacaré algo en limpio de ello.

Entonces Helen se dio cuenta de que sus nietos estaban a punto de llegar. Si subían a la habitación de sus padres repentinamente…

-No te preocupes Helen –dijo Ernest que después de tantos años de matrimonio, casi adivinaba lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su mujer- para cuando Marianne y Maikel lleguen ya habrán bajado. Y si no enviaré a Dorothy a avisarles. Quiero que toda mi familia esté reunida para celebrar el regreso de Mark. Ya le he pedido a Stuart que avisa a Eliza y Neal. Espero que lleguen a tiempo a la cena, aunque si no esperaremos.

Helen se levantó del sofá y Silvia la siguió maullando con fuerza. La señora Legan caminó en círculos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y diciendo:

-Aunque no sé si deberíamos festejar nada- dijo ante la sorpresa de su marido. -Mark se ha portado cruelmente con Candy, pero supongo –se mordió los labios por un instante y añadió- que tendré que dejarlo estar. Ahora lo primordial es la felicidad de mi pobre pequeña. Lo que ha sufrido por ese desconsiderado de Mark.

Ernest asintió. No pudo por menos que darle la razón a su esposa, aunque supuso que su yerno acudiría más pronto que tarde a su encuentro para darle una explicación. Mark amaba profundamente a Candy y una motivación muy poderosa le debió impulsar a hacer aquello.

14

Después de amarse, Candy reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Mark que acariciaba las sienes de su hermosa esposa con las yemas de los dedos trazando pequeños círculos sobre sus orejas. Mark estaba inmensamente feliz y ambos reían por pequeñas confidencias que se hacían en un ambiente relajado y distendido.

Entonces Mark sacó a colación el cambio en el estilo de peinado de su mujer. Candy rió quedamente y dijo:

-Si echas en falta mis coletas, no me importa hacérmelas de nuevo, querido.

-Sólo si tú lo deseas mi amor –dijo Mark besándola en la frente.

Mark estaba aun muy dolido por su comportamiento, porque intuía que su esposa lo sabía, pero Candy estaba cansada de repetirle por activa y por pasiva que no le guardaba el menor rencor, que lo único que deseaba era recuperarle y tenerle a su lado y que su sincero y fervoroso arrepentimiento, era para ella prueba más que suficiente de su amor.

Se habían secado y cambiado de ropa nada más llegar a la mansión por lo que no se habían enfriado en exceso ni pillado ningún resfriado. Mark había estado muy cariñoso y pendiente de ella, como si quisiera reparar el daño que temía haber ocasionado a su matrimonio, tal vez de forma irreparable. Como ya ocurriera con Neal anteriormente, Mark se arrodilló ante ella suplicándole perdón, entre lágrimas y jurándola que jamás se repitiría, mientras se abrazaba a su talle. Candy se había quedado casi sin palabras para explicarle que aquello estaba ya olvidado, que no le importaba nada, que prefería mirar hacia delante. Finalmente optó por despojarse de su ropa para demostrarle que le seguía queriendo. Mark la encontró tan sumamente hermosa y atrayente que la abrazó con fuerza, y ambos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Cuando le preguntó por Haltoran y por mí, Mark le dijo que de entrada utilizarían el mismo sistema para ponerse en contacto con Annie y tranquilizarla, y avisarla de que pronto regresarían. Aun les quedaban unos pequeños asuntos pendientes que resolver en la populosa Neo Verona. Candy estaba preocupada por Annie, ya que debido a su pena estaba alcanzando cotas alarmantes de dejadez y abandono.

-Cuando venga a verme le avisaré inmediatamente de que hay buenas noticias. La pondré al corriente de todo –dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Albert tenía razón. Su cara se iluminaba tornándola increíblemente hermosa cuando se ponía a reír o sonreía de aquella manera. Mark se reprochó lo estúpido que había sido y lo cerca que había estado de dar al traste con su matrimonio por su inconsciencia.

15

El barón Ashura se había acostumbrado muy pronto a la buena vida en la lujosa corte de su aliado el gran Duque. Harto de permanecer entre las sombras, había empezado a frecuentar los ambientes cortesanos de palacio, camuflando su rostro con una ingeniosa y realista máscara que disimulaba su lado femenino, por lo cual podía desenvolverse libremente entre los engolados y regios invitados que cada día acudían atraídos por el fasto y el boato de la corte del Gran Duque. Acostumbrado al austero y parco ambiente del palacio de su señor, aquello terminó por deslumbrarle. Aunque seguía muy pendiente de los progresos de la misión que le había encomendado el doctor Infierno, había bajado la guardia gradualmente, y entre otros importantes errores que había cometido, el hecho de que Mark, ya no se encontraba en Neo Verona se le había pasado completamente inadvertido, por lo que su permanencia allí no tendría sentido. Mark convenía en que si el doctor Infierno iba a atacarle tarde o temprano, lo haría en cualquier sitio, por lo que optó por regresar a su tiempo, ya que nada le ligaba a la ciudad de Neo Verona, pese a las promesas que le formulara a Julieta. Y como el doctor Infierno se hallaba muy ocupado y centrado en sofocar un foco de rebelión que había surgido en Europa Central contra su despótica y cruel tiranía, había descuidado el asunto del secuestro de Candy. Su mano derecha, el barón Ashura, tampoco le había informado de que Mark ya no estaba en la ciudad renacentista, por su total desconocimiento e inexplicable incompetencia. Así que por una cosa o por otra, había perdido una oportunidad de oro de raptar a la adorable muchacha cuando aun estaba desprotegida, ya que Mark no había retornado aun, perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Ahora mismo, los asuntos de Laertes le importaban un rábano y ya no le interesaba Nevus en absoluto. Todo había sido parte de una brillante estratagema de distracción para apartar a Mark de Candy y así poder hacerse con ella más fácilmente. Pero el barón Ashura había empezado a convertirse en un personaje popular en la corte de Laertes y disfrutaba de su recién adqurida fama y status, pavoneándose entre la creme de la creme de la alta nobleza neo veronesa y aquello en un imprevisto giro de los acontecimientos se habría de volver en contra de los planes de su señor con amargas consecuencias.

El doctor Infierno completamente desbordado por los acontecimientos que acaecían en los Cárpatos y en Centroeuropa, en apariencia un insignificante problema de orden público, como lo definía desdeñosamente, aunque pronto se arrepentiría amargamente de haberlo definido de una forma tan simple y poca acertada, no tenía tiempo para nimiedades menores como operaciones de comando para realizar un secuestro. Por primera vez, sus tropas y bestias mecánicas estaban sufriendo serios reveses a manos del FLM, el Frente de Liberación Mundial y no sabía como atajar el problema. Ni siquiera el Conde Broken despachado a aquel área a bordo de la veterana fortaleza volante Gore con urgencia había logrado siquiera un avance significativo por pequeño que fuera en aquella lucha de guerrillas que estaban sometiendo a dura prueba la paciencia y los nervios del soberano del mundo.

-¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles, de inútiles¡ –había gritado a sus colaboradores más directos, en una de sus habituales explosiones de rabia mientras el Conde Broken se movía de un lado a otro espasmódicamente como un muñeco de cuerda, tratando de calmarle y hacerle entrar en razón, poco antes de marchar a su nuevo destino, aunque en vano. El miedo del doctor Infierno era que si cundía el ejemplo, y se filtraba la noticia, esta podría extenderse como un reguero de pólvora, convirtiendo el mundo en una balsa de aceite y tal vez tornándolo ingobernable. Podría destruir unas cuantas ciudades a modo de escarmiento, no le importaba, no sería la primera que su falta de escrúpulos salía a relucir, pero aquello era serio, muy serio. Si el FLM se activaba en todo el planeta, el mundo se tornaría en un campo de batalla gigantesco donde quemaría lenta pero inexorablemente gran cantidad de recursos en una agotadora guerra de desgaste que tal vez a larga ganaría pero a un coste inadmisible que no se podía ni quería permitirse, y si tenía que obrar en consecuencia exterminando a buena parte de la población humana, por motivos obvios, de nada le serviría reinar sobre una gran bola reducida al silencio más horrible y estremecedor, si tenía que extender la represión a todo el globo. Quería gobernar sobre un mundo sumiso, pero vivo, no sobre un planeta carente de vida. No le encontraba ningún aliciente ni sentido a algo así, pese a las protestas de Broken que continuamente rogaba con su irritante y chirriante voz, que le diera luz verde para realizar un escarmiento a escala planetaria, mientras su cabeza le seguía a todas partes haciendo muecas y subiendo y bajando como un moscardón en torno suyo, poniéndole aun de peor humor, del que ya de por si le aquejaba. Estaba tan harto de Broken que había llegado a abofetear a su cabeza, que salió despedida como un balón, hasta que las manos enguantadas de su cuerpo la recogieron justo a tiempo, presurosa y puntualmente. Y no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía. Así que Broken, desilusionado y sintiéndose infravalorado había empezado a darse a la bebida, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un alcohólico impenitente que muchas veces no podía ni tenerse en pie de tanto alcohol que había trasegado. Balbuceaba incoherencias y muchas veces, el ruido que hacía al agitarse con sus medallas y charreteras que se movían, produciendo un jaleo insoportable, cada vez que se tambaleaba levantaban dolor de cabeza al atribulado doctor Infierno, que tampoco podía deshacerse de él, porque sus restantes colaboradores no reunían las condiciones necesarias para sustituir ni a Broken ni a Ashura. En cuanto a la moral de los cuerpos de tropas auxiliares de los Cruces y Máscaras de Hierro, mejor ni mentarlo. El primero de ellos, porque su jefe era un borracho incorregible y la moral de los cruces de Hierro estaba por los suelos, y el otro porque Ashura estaba aun ausente y no reportaba la más mínima señal de vida por lo que los Máscaras de Hierro se encontraban desmotivados y sin ganas ni fuerzas para esgrimir una moral de combate lo suficientemente activa para mantenerse plenamente operativos. Y lejos de la atenta vigilancia de sus implacables jefes, la disciplina se había deteriorado hasta niveles preocupantes.Y como sus técnicos, ingenieros y mano de obra, así como la fuerza de trabajo que necesitaban para mantener las instalaciones en funcionamiento salían principalmente de los Máscaras de Hierro, las consecuencias saltaban a la vista. Bestias mecánicas que adolecían de un mantenimiento deficiente que las hacía presas fáciles de averías nimias o de ataques organizados y conjuntos de las guerrillas, unidades enteras de cruces de Hierro que desertaban a la mínima que eran emboscados por los guerrilleros del FLM, por su bajísima moral, o la menor ocasión, corrupción, rebeliones y motines incluso entre su propia guardia pretoriana, errores burocráticos intencionados o no, que paralizaban la producción o retrasaban el envío de los suministros necesarios, relajación de la disciplina que devenía en peleas entre los propios soldados, contrabando de piezas de recambio o suministros robados, drogas, alcoholismo, deserciones masivas, juego e incluso prostitución coexistían con un floreciente mercado negro de miles de artículos vitales. Se traficaba hasta con energía fotónica y la propia aleación Z. Incluso no era la primera vez, que se habían producido filtraciones y chivatazos al FLM de algún convoy de transporte, ataques de envergadura o movimientos de tropas, a cambio de sustanciosos beneficios, con los que la guerrilla sabía recompensar a los que desertaban o colaboraban, y no solamente consistentes en dinero o bienes de consumo. Muchos hombres lo hacían porque sus familias habían sido a puestas a salvo por el FLM o porque se empezaban a cuestionar la iniquidad del propio doctor Infierno, y eso generaba una corriente de simpatía y gratitud hacia la causa de la libertad, que reportaba muchas ventajas a la Resistencia y no pocos problemas al Doctor Infierno. La lista de problemas y de dificultades era interminable y muchas veces, insuperable. Varios altos oficiales encabezaban diversas actividades criminales, contra lo que el doctor Infierno se estaba empezando a ver impotente para luchar. Muchos de sus subordinados se habían hartado de ser partes de su maquinaria, eslabones de la cadena que hacía posible su ansia de dominación mundial y por ello, habían decidido establecerse por su cuenta aunque fingieran obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes. El doctor Infierno había dispuesto la ejecución a algunos de ellos, pensando que cundiría el ejemplo, aunque para su sorpresa, surtió el efecto contrario. El porcentaje de corrupción y delitos de crimen organizado, era tan alarmante entre ambos cuerpos de tropas, que si seguía a ese ritmo, muy pronto se quedaría sin el personal necesario para mantener funcionando las diversas piezas que conformaban su maquinaria bélica y entramado de poder. Aquello solo era la punta del iceberg.

Por otro lado, Laertes también se impacientaba ante la inoperancia del barón Ashura, que no veía el momento adecuado para hacer realidad los sueños de grandeza del Gran Duque y continuaba apegado a aquella placentera forma de vida, sin sentir la más mínima premura por adelantar los acontecimientos.

16

Mark continuaba observando la ventana, una vez que se había vestido porque sabía que sus dos hijos, Marianne y Maikel retornarían pronto del exclusivo y selecto colegio, en el gran e imponente automóvil de la familia Legan y que era mantenido en un estado impecable por el fiel y eficiente Stuart, cuyos servicios se habían tornado en inestimables debido a los largos años de fidelidad y adhesión a la acaudalada familia. Stuart cuyos ojos grises habían visto todo y de todo, siempre guardaría un especial afecto para el joven señor de mirada triste y pupilas negras que había obrado, junto a sus extravagantes pero entrañables amigos el milagro de trasmutar los duros corazones de Eliza y Neil, sus queridos señoritos, como él los llamaba en silencio y en la privacidad de su corazón, de la dura piedra al dúctil oro. Stuart tenía alma de poeta y solía improvisar rimas y poesías que de haber tenido más tiempo para pulirlas, quizás, recopiladas en un tomo debida y lujosamente impreso tal vez podrían haberle hecho alcanzar cierto renombre como poeta o escritor. Siempre podía pedir ayuda al señor Legan, que no se negaría a su petición, es más, Ernest amante de la cultura y de los versos seguramente habría acogido con entusiasmo su iniciativa, y la habría secundado, pero Stuart era feliz comprobando como la familia Legan a la que tanto debía, volvía a ser feliz como en tiempos. Mark había seguido con la mirada la partida del automóvil diligentemente conducido por el coger y que enfilaba por el camino de grava, la salida de la señorial e imponente mansión. Los neumáticos lanzaron algunos cantos redondos que salieron despedidos produciendo un ruido característico. Mark sonrió ante tanta paz y dulce monotonía. Estaba en mangas de camisa, con sus ajados vaqueros mientras Candy se hallaba sentada en el tocador retocándose un poco su maquillaje. Nunca había sido amiga de estridencias y menos de empolvarse la cara como un payaso, pero aquella era una ocasión especial, era el día en que había recobrado a su esposo nuevamente. Candy le observó a través del espejo redondo en el que su deslumbrante rostro se reflejaba. Al percatarse, de que Mark se había puesto la ropa del siglo XXI, lanzó un resoplido y dijo con un deje de cansancio en la voz, mientras observaba el flamante traje de chaqué que Carlos le había dejado sobre una silla cuidadosamente plegado, antes de que ambos ocuparan su habitación, mientras Mark recibía las muestras de cariño de los suyos para que se cambiara y que al parecer, Mark había rechazado.

-Maaarrk –protestó Candy con un deje de irritación en su voz. Acostumbraba a alargar intencionadamente el nombre de su marido, cuando se enojaba con él, cosa que ocurría en muy contadas ocasiones. Mark parecía absorto mientras sus ojos escrutaban a través de los pequeños vidrios que dividían el gran ventanal que presidía la alcoba, tras el cual estaba un imponente balcón de mármol blanco. A la derecha del balcón de la habitación matrimonial estaba otra que ocasionalmente solía ser ocupada por la hermanastra de Candy. Mark sonrió al evocar la cómica forma en la que su amigo Haltoran, con exageraciones propias de un pescador ensalzando sus capturas, le había narrado como tuvo que salir precipitadamente por la ventana, antes de que Helen Legan le descubriera, porque en aquel lejano entonces, cortejaba a Eliza y aun no habían hecho pública su relación. Saltó al vacío confiado en la relativa seguridad de su jet pack escondido en su cinturón. Pero su invento, como era de suponer falló y cayó a plomo como una piedra que hizo que mascullara una sonora y fuerte imprecación hasta que finalmente consiguió remontar el vuelo con tal fortuna que Helen Legan no alcanzó a descubrir como el pelirrojo remontaba el vuelo con la gracia de un moscardón desorientado. Sonrió. Candy iba a insistir, contrariada porque Mark en apariencia no la había escuchado. Pronto llegarían sus hijos y su padre estaba aun sin cambiarse ni asearse, con aquella pinta que tanto la molestaba. Aunque lo había dejado por imposible. Había perdido la cuenta de los innumerables intentos y tentativas que realizaba cada dos por tres para que se deshiciera de aquellas prendas desgastadas, ajadas y apestosas y se vistiera a la usanza de la época que le había tocado vivir. Pero Mark tenía una veta rebelde e indomable que se complementaba con el carácter abierto y fuerte de Candy. Desde que le conocía, a veces, el muchacho de cabellos negros y largos permanecían en silencio observando con la mirada perdida el horizonte, una pared o simplemente un paisaje o una escena que captaba su atención durante unos breves minutos. Candy había aprendido a respetar esos breves periodos de reflexión en los que Mark, parecía evaluar o recordar pasajes de su vida o simplemente preguntarse si merecía a aquel ángel de ojos verdes y rubios cabellos al que había estado a punto de perder en innumerables ocasiones. Mark lanzó un breve suspiro y retiró un rizo rebelde que descendía sobre sus ojos musitando en latín:

-Ad astra per aspera.

Candy enarcó las cejas y le miró fijamente. Mark notó los ojos de su esposa clavados en su espalda y se giró lentamente diciendo:

-Significa, "hacia las estrellas a través de las dificultades". Es latín.

Candy sostenía un cepillo en la mano. Se había puesto un vestido de raso azul con volantes y meneando la cabeza dijo acercándose a Mark para besarle brevemente en los labios:

-A veces me das miedo amor mío –dijo ella disponiéndose a entregarle el chaqué para que se cambiara de ropa, aunque Mark captando finalmente la premura de Candy y su contrariedad porque aun no se había vestido adecuadamente, se le había adelantado y tomando el traje con displicencia que horrorizó a la joven rubia por el poco mimo y cuidado con que Mark trataba la ostentosa y cara indumentaria arrastrándola prácticamente por el suelo de baldosas, se dispuso a ponerse el incómodo y picajoso traje. A pesar de que llevaba siete años viviendo en la mansión Legan, y haberse empapado con los comportamientos, usos y costumbres de la aristocracia, Mark no terminaba de tomárselos en serio o de aceptarlos plenamente. Cuando se dispuso a realizar el complicado nudo de la corbata de seda sintió que sus dedos eran demasiado torpes para realizarlo con soltura. Candy soltó un nuevo suspiro y dijo comprensiva:

-Anda, deja yo te ayudaré.

Mark sonrió y la dejó hacer. Nunca se cansaba de sentir el tacto de las manos blancas y suaves de Candy sobre su piel. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Candy le acarició la mejilla derecha haciendo un mohín de desagrado al notar que Mark aun no se había rasurado la incipiente barba.

"Es igual" –se dijo "nuestros hijos están al llegar. Me pregunto como se lo tomarán, aunque mis padres adoptivos me han prometido que prepararán su reencuentro con todo el tacto del que sean capaces deplegar".

Mark fijó sus ojos negros en los de ella, grandes, verdes y muy intensos. Candy notó un escalofrío de amor, al experimentar la misma sensación que sintió al enfrentarse a aquella mirada triste y desolada hacía ya varios años. Como pasaba el tiempo –se dijo admirada de recordar aquel momento. Entonces recordó las palabras que Mark había pronunciado ante la ventana y se disponía a interrogar a su marido cuando este se le anticipó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Cariño, lo que dije antes, en latín es lo mismo que musité y pensé en Neo Verona, poco antes de saltar en el tiempo para retornar junto a ti. No pretendía asustarse ni preocuparte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Candy detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre la corbata de Mark sorprendida. Iba a responderle, cuando Mark, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó suavemente. Entonces, para su sorpresa notó como algunas lágrimas calientes y acuosas restallaban contra sus nudillos. Mark estaba a punto de realizarle otra confesión.

-Jamás, jamás quise hacerte daño Candy, porque nunca pude ni podré dejar de quererte como lo hago. En Neo Verona, perdí la cabeza, me porté como un canalla, pero, pero…

No pudo seguir. El llanto ahogaba su voz en su garganta. Candy le abrazó con fuerza y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Recordó las palabras de Anette du Lassard la aristocrática dama cuya hija salvara Mark de las procelosas aguas del Atlántico, cuando el Germania se vio azotado por las embravecidas ráfagas de viento de un violento temporal:

"Señorita, puede estar verdaderamente orgullosa de él".

Y entonces le vio curando de su hemofilia a una de las pequeñas huérfanas del Hogar de Pony, que intentando encaramarse al Padre Árbol, había sufrido lamentablemente, un rasguño producido por una de las ramas en su sensible y delicada piel. Aquel día, su amor por él se acrecentó como nunca, porque percibió la bondad de su corazón, la fuerza que latía en todas sus acciones, su vulnerabilidad y sus contradicciones.

"Salvaste a Daisy" –pensó Candy besándole nuevamente "libraste a la pequeña de su tristeza y la devolviste la salud". "Convertiste a mis hermanos adoptivos en personas buenas y dulces".

Y finalmente concluyó en voz alta:

-Mark, eres bueno y dulce, todo el bien y el afecto que has esparcido a tu alrededor, todo el amor que has puesto en mi vida…no Mark –dijo estrechándose con fuerza contra su pecho- no debes atormentarte más, nunca más. Eres un ser humano maravilloso, aunque tú a veces te infravalores tanto. Y por eso te equivocaste, y es mi deber entenderlo y comprenderlo, porque jamás podré dejar de amarte, jamás.

-Tú lo sabías mi vida, lo sabías –dijo Mark abrazado a ella que le mecía entre sus brazos- incluso escuché tu beneplácito en mis sueños. Que ciego estuve. Que a punto de perder a mi hermoso ángel. Que estúpido fui.

-No Mark, amor mío, rectificaste a tiempo. Y eso para mí es prueba más que fehaciente de tu bondad y generosidad. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

En ese instante se escuchó un claxon. Mark y Candy se asomaron al unísono al balcón y un contrito Stuart, que había bajado precipitadamente del automóvil pidió disculpas a los dos jóvenes y a los señores Legan que habían abandonado la comodidad del gran salón principal para averiguar que estaba turbando la quietud de los jardines circundantes.

-Discúlpenme los señores –dijo Stuart mientras hacía girar su gorra con anteojos entre sus manos, con voz titubeante- pero los señoritos, me pidieron que…hiciera sonar el claxon y…

En esos momentos, la portezuela del coche se abrió y dos encantadores niños que habían heredado los hermosos rasgos de Candy y las facciones fuertes y decididas de Mark , bajaron en tropel, eclipsando el canto de los pájaros con sus alegres y cantarinas voces infantiles.

-Abuela, abuela –gritó la pequeña Marianne cuya melena rubia legada por Candy, contrastaba con los intensos ojos negros idénticos a los de su padre. La niña de temperamento más impetuoso que el de su hermano menor arrojó su cartera con los libros de texto y los cuadernos escolares al aire, que recogió un apresurado Stuart, con la ayuda del reflexivo y calmado Maikel que sonrió emocionado ante la vitalidad de su hermana. La niña saltó directamente a los brazos de Helen que la levantó en vilo haciéndola carantoñas, mientras Marianne la colmaba de besos. Helen tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas para no asustar a la pequeña. Estaba recordando el momento en que envió a Candy a las caballerizas a hacerse cargo del cuidado de los animales o cuando acusada falsamente de robo, hizo que la trasladaran a Finca de Cobre, uno de los ranchos que la familia Andrew, tenía en aquel país, en calidad de sirvienta. Los remordimientos afloraban a sus bellos ojos. Tal y como había aseverado Ernest una vez, Mark y Helen se asemejaban como dos gotas de agua, por la asombrosa coincidencia en algunos de sus comportamientos. Ambos eran obstinados, rebeldes y no sabían por lo general disimular bien sus verdaderas emociones. Y tal como Ernest había previsto, Helen vertió algunas lágrimas que hizo que la carita de Marianne adoptara una expresión entre preocupada y angustiada.

-Abuela, que te ocurre, ¿ por qué estás llorando ? abuelita.

-No es nada mi pequeña niña, es que…-dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Ernest siempre solícito le tendió a su mujer –es que…soy tan feliz…por tantas cosas buenas y maravillosas que hoy han ocurrido.

La niña parpadeó mirándola extrañada sin comprender. Por toda respuesta, los ojos de su abuela, se dirigieron hacia la balconada que se abría sobre sus cabezas en la fachada de estilo neoclásico del palacete, pero Candy y Mark ya no estaban allí. Habían bajado las escaleras precipitadamente para recibir a sus hijos. Cuando Mark elegantemente trajeado descendió por las escalinatas y salió al porche, Marianne se quedó paralizada. Padre e hija se miraron por un instante y luego, Helen depositó con cuidado a su nieta en el suelo. Mark creyó que tanta felicidad terminaría por abrumarle y corrió hacia la pequeña extendiendo los brazos.

-Papá, papá –gritó la niña mientras la falda de su uniforme escolar se agitaba por el veloz movimiento de sus cortas piernas –papá- gritó la pequeña llorando. Se arrojó en los brazos de su padre y acurrucada en su regazo se desahogó entre espamos y temblores que agitaban su cuerpo. Permanecieron por espacio de algunos instantes en aquella posición. Mark de rodillas, levantó finalmente en vilo a su hija y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos:

-Mi querida hija, mi pequeña Marianne.

Candy no pudo evitar llorar ante aquel conmovedor y largamente esperado y vibrante reencuentro. Se acordó de otro muy parecido que había tenido lugar exactamente en la misma ubicación, cuando una arrepentida y dolida Helen Legan le suplicó casi de rodillas, su perdón, rogándola que la llamase madre y que a su vez, ella le permitiera calificarla como hija.

Maikel contempló a su hermana y a sus padres, con una mezcla de contrariedad, desdén y ardientes deseos de unírseles, mientras una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados pugnaba en su corazón. Alegría y dicha porque la familia estaba nuevamente reunida, pero al mismo tiempo, una sorda y creciente ira retroalimentada por el recuerdo de los penosos sufrimientos que la ausencia de su padre había causado en su madre y en su hermana. Mark tendió las manos hacia su hijo, que le observaba con ira mal disimulada en sus pupilas verdes herencia de Candy. Mark detectó de inmediato la reticencia de su hijo y dijo con voz queda, mientras temblaba ligeramente imaginando el espacio vacío entre sus manos, por la negativa de Maikel a acudir a su lado:

-Maikel hijo, ya sé que no me he portado todo lo bien que debiera con vosotros. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me quieras y estás en el tuyo de sentir rencor y aversión hacia mí, pero cometí un grave error, un gravísimo y estúpido error, que por mi culpa, habeis estado pagando y que casi me cuesta el cariño de mamá. Pero también –dijo mirando a Candy que no podía dejar de llorar ante las hermosas y encendidas palabras que el dolor ponía en sus labios- he aprendido hijo mío, que no puedo vivir sin vuestro amor ni el que vuestra madre y yo nos hemos profesado siempre.

Luego miró a su esposa y dijo mientras largos regueros de lágrimas brillantes, brotaban desde la comisura de sus ojos. Mark tenía la mano derecha a la altura del corazón y la izquierda alzada, en dirección hacia Candy, como si quisiera poner énfasis y rotundidad en su atormentada declaración de amor.

-Sin tu amor Candy, no soy nada, no tengo nada ni valgo nada.

La muchacha se abalanzó hacia él apretándole con fuerza entre sus manos.

La resistencia de su hijo empezó a resquebrajarse. Maikel se conmovió, avergonzado de su dura e intransigente actitud, aunque por otro lado era totalmente lógico que hubiera reaccionado así y Mark lo entendía y por eso no dijo nada al respecto. El niño bajó la cabeza y corrió hacia sus padres aferrándose a ambos. Finalmente se les unió Marianne y de esta manera, los cuatro formaron una piña, solidamente unidos en su común abrazo, mientras Ernest y Helen les observaban emocionados.

Después toda la familia al completo entró en la mansión y el banquete en honor de Mark, dio comienzo amenizado por una orquesta que tocó varias piezas de vals, a cuyos sones Mark y Candy comenzaron a bailaron diestramente dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la evocadora melodía, arrancando una sincera ovación a los asistentes a la fiesta, que les aplaudieron emocionados.

Helen contempló como Mark y su hija adoptiva entraban tomados de la mano en la mansión, mientras Maikel y Marianne les seguían observándoles alborozados y a muy corta distancia de ellos. Entonces su mente voló hacia el instante en que en compañía de la tía abuela Elroy y sus dos primogénitos irrumpió en el humilde establo que servía como vivienda a Candy y comenzaron a registrar sus escasas y magras pertenencias en busca de algunos objetos que les faltaban desde hacía algunas horas. La voz de alarma la había dado Eliza, cuando comentó casualmente como quien no quería la cosa, que su brazalete de plata había desaparecido. Casualmente, Helen se percató de que su broche de esmeraldas tampoco estaba cuando acababa de depositarlo hacía poco en el fondo de un cajón de la cómoda de su cuarto. Helen se rascó el mentón pensativa y musitó:

-Que raro, juraría que lo guardé en el cajón de la cómoda.

Justo en ese instante hizo su entrada la severa y adusta tía abuela. Poco después se impartieron las últimas instrucciones y voces apresuradas conminando a ultimar los preparativos hicieron que el servicio se moviera frenéticamente. Helen dirigía toda la operación temerosa de defraudar a la suspicaz e irascible anciana. Finalmente, el servicio aguardó rígidamente formado en dos filas, las sirvientas a la derecha con las manos entrelazadas sobre el inmaculado e impoluto delantal almidonado y a su izquierda, los sirvientes y camareros enfundados en sus sobrios chaqués oscuros. La anciana dama irrumpió en el gran salón y caminó bajo las grandes y recargadas arañas de cristal que pendían del techo. Helen y Eliza Legan le salieron al encuentro, haciendo una reverencia para mostrarles su respeto. La astuta señora notó enseguida la expresión de contrariedad que se dibujaba en el rostro de Helen.

-¿ Qué te ocurre Helen ?

Helen esbozó un rictus de contrariedad y dijo con voz apurada:

-Tía abuela, no encuentro el broche que usted me regaló para mi cumpleaños.

Eliza se adelantó y se sumó a las quejas de su madre argumentando que su brazalete también había desaparecido.

En esos momentos se presentó Neil jadeante y casi sin aliento. Llegaba corriendo y gritando, lo cual le supuso una severa reprimenda por parte de su madre por alborotar en presencia de la tía abuela. El muchacho extendió ambos brazos y abriendo las manos que traía crispadas en sendos puños, mostró las valiosas joyas que tan denodadamente estaban buscando madre e hija. Ante los requerimientos de Helen, Neil cuyo corazón aun no había descubierto su gran potencial para la bondad y el bien, pronunció las fatídicas palabras que sellarían la suerte de Candy, su odiada rival.

-En el establo de Candy.

Pese a que Helen compartía la misma adversión hacia Candy que su hija Eliza, aquello era algo que no podía ni concebir. Las palabras de Neil hicieron que enmudeciera de la sorpresa, lo mismo que la tía abuela. La señora Elroy movió la cabeza mortificada y azorada y comentó mientras se secaba una gota de sudor que resbalaba sobre su frente amenazando con caer sobre su ganchuda nariz:

-Que horror. Este desgraciado hecho ha ocurrido por traer a una hospiciana. Y así nos paga nuestros desvelos y hospitalidad.

Helen intercambió una mirada con la tía abuela que la observó reprobadoramente. No se percataron, como Eliza y Neil se miraban con aire cómplice y sarcástico.

Para terminar de echar leña al fuego, Neil comentó con tono irónico:

-Tal vez encontremos otras cosas.

Helen no estaba muy convencida de que Candy, pese a la fama de violenta y montaraz que sus hijos la atribuían pudiera llegar tan lejos, aunque después del bochorno que les había hecho pasar en el baile cuando fue al encuentro de aquel violento vagabundo que empañó el esplendor de la fiesta, ofrecida en honor de la tía abuela, tal vez fuera posible. Quizás hubiera cometido los robos en complicidad con aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y facciones torvas de largos cabellos. Pese a todo, Helen se encaminó hacia el establo seguida por sus dos hijos y la tía abuela. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Candy llenando el abrevadero de los dos caballos de agua. Cruzaron por delante de ella sin mirarla tan siquiera como si la muchacha no existiera y se encaminaron hacia el establo. Una vez allí, sin ninguna consideración empezaron a rebuscar en cajones, armarios y revisar una por una cada una de las pertenencias y enseres de Candy. Como si aquello fuera un registro policial y Helen la encargada de dirigirlo, dio instrucciones a sus hijos de que se pusieran manos a la obra. La maleta blanca de Candy con una franja roja envolviendo todo su perímetro fue arrojada violentamente al suelo de madera de la humilde construcción que se había convertido en el hogar de Candy, en castigo a su osadía de aceptar la invitación de Anthony y sus primos. Un pequeño joyero azul de nacar fue a parar junto a la maleta de Candy rebotando contra su anverso y posándose a escasos centímetros de la misma. Eliza revolvió la cama de Candy levantando el edredón mientras Neil abría los armarios y miraba en los cajones de la mesa dispuesta junto a un lateral de la pared. Candy incapaz de contenerse, se encaró con ellos echándoles en cara que husmearan en sus cosas, y en ese instante, los ojos verdes de Candy, que se habían convertido en dos esmeraldas encendidas por una creciente e inaudita ira se enfrentaron a los de Helen, que aun dudaba cuando la irritante y estridente voz de Eliza la hizo callar:

-Cállate, una ladrona como tú no tiene el menor derecho a opinar nada.

-Ladrona –repitió Candy con un timbre ligeramente chillón por efecto de la sorpresa y a media voz.

Como un presagio de lo que iba a suceder, en el plomizo cielo de aquella tarde otoñal empezaron a brillar algunos relámpagos que iluminaban a contra luz el interior del humilde establo. No tardaron en dejarse sentir el rumor sordo y bajo de los primeros truenos. Eliza abrió la maleta de Candy extrayendo algunos de sus vestidos que había echado en falta recientemente. Gradualmente fueron apareciendo otros objetos, como el broche o el brazalete desaparecidos. Candy fue injusta y duramente acusada por cada uno de los presentes que la rodeaban mientras los relámpagos ponían un dramático contrapunto a cada una de las feroces y terribles acusaciones iluminando aquellos rostros llenos de odio, que algún día tornarían sus expresiones en otras de bondad y arrepentimiento. Extendiendo el brazo izquierdo para señalar a Candy con su dedo índice, la bella y altiva Helen Legan expresó una intención de la que se arrepentiría amargamente y que le haría verter tantas lágrimas de contricción, bajo el arduo e invencible peso de los remordimientos de su negra conciencia:

-Candy, no te soporto más. Irás a Méjico en lugar de Dorothy –dijo mientras un deslumbrante relámpago blanco bañó la estancia en una claridad irreal, confiriendo a su rostro una temible apariencia.

Dorothy intentó interceder por ella pero sin éxito. Finalmente, la terrible decisión que trastocaría la vida de Candy fue tomada. Pero no tuvieron en cuenta que un inoportuno testigo captó la tensa y temible escena. Haltoran que deambulaba por allí, intentando localizar a Mark con la mayor discreción que era capaz de desplegar, escuchó todo cuando se dijo allí. El joven pelirrojo frunció el ceño y pensó en advertir a su amigo lo antes posible.

Candy confiaba en que el señor Legan, la única persona que aun conservaba la cordura y el buen juicio dentro de la familia Legan intercedería por ella, pero el caballero estaba ausente por motivos de trabajo y su esposa le pondría al corriente enviándole una carta expresándole su inapelable y fulminante resolución, por lo que Ernest Legan no mediaría por ella, en aras de mantener la paz familiar, dado que si se ponía a favor de Candy, seguramente su esposa y sus hijos, se lo echarían en cara y comenzaría la enésima discusión en el seno de la familia, por lo que lo más probable es que el señor Legan lo dejara correr. En cuanto a Anthony y sus primos, poco podían hacer pese a que consiguieran que Neil confesara su implicación en el plan instigado por Eliza para difamar a Candy, debido a que la última palabra la tenía el misterioso e inaccesible bisabuelo Williams que sin duda no querría saber nada de una muchacha díscola y rebelde acusada de robo. Y naturalmente, la tía abuela no iba a mover un dedo por ella. Candy intentó buscar a Mark sin conseguirlo, porque en aquel entonces, el errante y solitario joven aun no controlaba debidamente su formidable poder y no deseaba que Candy empeñara lo que él creía su felicidad por su culpa. Dorothy que si estaba decidida a hacer algo, logró encontrarse con Mark por su cuenta cuando de casualidad se topó con él en un paraje de Lakewood poco frecuentado. Mark había retornado de uno de sus viajes en el tiempo y la asustada sirvienta estuvo a punto de salir huyendo atemorizada ante la magnitud de su poder. Al joven le costó un gran esfuerzo y armarse de altas dosis de paciencia convencer a la aterrada joven castaña, que no tenía la menor intención de inferirle daño alguno ni albergaba intención hostil hacia ella. Finalmente, Dorothy que había visto a Mark un par de veces y sabía de su secreto porque Candy se lo había referido, porque necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien, le refirió con palabras atropelladas y entrecortadas lo que había sucedido. Mark se puso tenso y reflexionó en algún plan efectivo. Sin embargo y con el recuerdo aun fresco de su desafortunada irrupción en aquel baile, optó por vigilar a Candy desde lejos sin interferir más de lo necesario en su vida velando por la muchacha, pese a que ardía en deseos de ir a la mansión Legan y ajustarles las cuentas a sus habitantes, aunque prevaleció el buen criterio, y se abstuvo finalmente. Recordó como había defendido a Neil de Albert y percibió una chispa de bondad en sus ojos ambarinos. Si no lo hizo, en parte fue por los ruegos de Dorothy que intuía sus intenciones y por otro lado, porque había decidido no inmiscuirse más de lo preciso en la existencia de Candy, además porque probablemente nunca le hubiera perdonado, si hubiera hecho algo semejante.

Sin embargo, el azar puso en manos de Mark la circunstancia idónea para hacer ver a Helen Legan cuan cruel e injusta había sido con Candy. Poco antes de que Candy tuviera que partir hacia Méjico, poco antes de que Marcos García llegase en una brumosa mañana a buscarla para llevársela en su desvencijada y astrosa carreta cubierta a un país lejano y totalmente desconocido para Candy que sería despedida por el servicio doméstico de los Legan, los únicos amigos con los que contaría dentro de la mansión, aparte de los hermanos Cornwell y Anthony, su príncipe o eso creía ella, Eliza que no tenía por costumbre madrugar, contravino sus principios en aquel neblinoso amanecer y se levantó antes que nadie, procurando no despertar a su hermano que continuaba durmiendo en una habitación contigua. El morboso e insano interés de la bella y cruel muchacha era solazarse con el sufrimiento de su odiada rival, disfrutando del triste momento en que Candy tuviera que abandonar la quinta de los Legan despidiéndose de Dorothy, el buen señor Wittman y el cocinero cuyas bromas y siempre afable carácter, hacían reír a la muchacha, distrayéndola de la cruel realidad que constituía su vida cotidiana, que transcurría entre las vejaciones de los envidiosos hermanos Legan y sus constantes preocupaciones. Tras vestirse rápidamente, Eliza se deslizó por un atajo que conocía bien para llegar cuanto antes al modesto establo a tiempo y aparecer justo en el momento en que Candy escoltada por el hosco y malencarado guia caravanero se fuera de allí definitivamente librándola de su presencia. Pero nuevamente Mark movió sin darse cuenta los hilos del azar. El joven, preocupado por las revelaciones de Dorothy decidió vigilarla procurando no interferir en su ajetreada existencia. Pero Candy, que no había pegado ojo durante toda la noche, angustiada porque en breve sería enviada a un lugar agreste e inhóspito se levantó tras enfundarse sus modestas ropas y se asomó a la abertura rectangular que hacía las veces de ventana de su humilde morada. Le pareció percibir el familiar aroma dulzón del ozono y una leve claridad iridiscendente que se elevaba por encima de los árboles. Se tapó los labios con las manos y susurró:

-Mark.

Salió afuera rápidamente. Aun no había amanecido y una densa y fría bruma se extendía en derredor. Candy avanzó hacia el lugar donde le había parecido distinguir a Mark y llamó suavemente. Nadie le respondió. Caminó entre los árboles sin percatarse de que el joven moreno permanecía escondido detrás del grueso tronco de una gran encina, conteniendo sus ansias de abrazarla y sorbiéndose las lágrimas intentando no hacer ruído. La voz de Candy sonó de nuevo inundándole el alma, llegando hasta sus oídos y destrozándole el corazón.

-Mark, Mark, ¿ dónde estás ? –suspiró Candy llorosa- te necesito tanto…

Pero el joven no acudió a sus requerimientos. En ese momento alguien gimoteó quejándose amargamente unos metros por delante de Candy. La muchacha percibió que alguien estaba en apuros y pese a que hubiera querido seguir indagando porque presentía que Mark se hallaba muy próximo a ella, centró su atención en el sollozante murmullo, que procedente desde detrás de unos setos llenaba el aire con débiles imprecaciones y lamentos ligeramente agudos y chillones. Candy apartó lentamente la espesura avanzando con cuidado y abriéndose paso entre la vegetación. Entonces se topó de cara con Eliza que había tropezado con una raiz oculta entre la hojarasca y se había caído de bruces hacia adelante, dañándose la rodilla cuando la joven se asustó por los mismos fenómenos que tan familiares resultaran a Candy. Sin pensarlo ni un momento a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y las afrentas que ambos hermanos la habían inflingido, se arrodilló junto a ella y se dispuso a examinar la rodilla lacerada de la caprichosa muchacha de cabellos cobrizos rematados en caprichosos bucles, que en un primer momento se negó tal era su odio hacia Candy, a que esta le ayudara.

-Déjame. No quiero que me toques con…

Se interrumpió. El dolor era tan intenso que algunas gotas de sudor perlaron el semblante de la hermosa y cruel joven.

-Solo intento ayudarte Eliza –dijo Candy mostrándola una sonrisa tan deslumbrante, que Eliza parpadeó extrañada sin ser capaz de articular palabra, desarmada por la tranquila franqueza de su rival. Candy fue a buscar un poco de hielo al establo y se lo aplicó mediante un vendaje compresivo sirviéndose de su delantal, lo cual contribuiría a disminuir la hinchazón. Pese a lo aparatoso de la lesión, la rodilla no parecía estar rota o dañada. Eliza hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Candy tiró de los extremos de su delantal para afianzar el improvisado vendaje. Al instante, la primogénita de los Legan notó como el dolor disminuía. A continuación Candy se ofreció a ayudarla a caminar.

-No, no, no quiero que…-dijo Eliza intentando aparentar desdén y animosidad, pero un nuevo ramalazo de dolor hizo que enmudeciera por segunda vez.

-No seas tan arisca Eliza y permite que te ayude. En tu estado no puedes caminar por ti misma.

Helen, que había acudido al establo, a despertar a Candy, contempló como su hija estaba siendo ayudada por esta. La dama asustada, interpretando erróneamente la escena, trató de acercarse hasta ambas jóvenes creyendo que Eliza había sido empujada por Candy en uno de sus característicos arranques de mal genio que solo existían en su imaginación, pero entonces alguien le cerró el paso. Era un hombre no muy alto pero corpulento y de largos y ondeantes cabellos negros. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos del desconocido, centelleantes y peligrosos. Entonces Helen abrió sus ojos claros desmesuradamente mientras sus labios se desplegaban emitiendo un quejido que quedó congelado en su garganta. Era aquel hombre, que había interrumpido la fiesta de la tía abuela, el vagabundo que había llamado a voz en grito a Candy golpeando el cristal del ventanal, con las manos desnudas.

-Tú, tú eres…-dijo intentando girarse para demandar ayuda o localizarla al percibir los restos de un reguero de sangre negra coagulada que descendía por su espalda. Pero allí no había nadie, y Marcos García aun no había hecho acto de presencia. Si aquel hombre la atacaba no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Helen retrocedió espantada, pero por otro lado temía por su hija. Aquel hombre era muy capaz de lastimarla y luego emprenderla con su hija, tal vez incluso forzarla. Sin saber porqué también notó un estremecimiento al pensar en Candy. Intentó avanzar hacia ambas muchachas para protegerlas, pero las piernas de la bella mujer en su precipitación y nerviosismo, se enredaron en la falda azul de su vestido y trastabillando se desplomó hacia atrás. Entonces el joven la sostuvo con mano firme pero con delicadeza, tomándola por la muñeca derecha, tirando suavemente hacia si. Tan pronto como la señora Legan recobró el equilibrio de su cuerpo, Mark la soltó intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarla y poniendo las manos a la vista para que pudiera comprobar que no iba armado, aunque a Helen le pareció intuir un arma de temible aspecto, reclinada contra el tronco de un árbol que estaba inmediatamente detrás de Mark y rematada por lo que semejaba una ahusada cabeza, de forma cónica.

-Señora Legan, no la haré ningún daño pero no permitiré que reprenda a Candy, no por lo menos en mi presencia. Bastante dolor se acumula en su corazón, por el injusto trato que usted y sus hijos la han dispensado, como para que encima deba soportar una nueva humillación.

Para su sorpresa, el joven se expresó tan educadamente, con unas maneras tan impecables, que creyó que estaba siendo víctima de una broma de sus sentidos. Su acento era fluido y sus modales no diferían en nada de los de cualquier lord o caballero, con el que hubiera alternado en cualquiera de las fiestas ofrecidas por la tía abuela a las que eran invitados. ¿ De qué podía conocerla ? ¿ cómo se dirigía hacia ella con aquella insultante familiaridad, tomándose tantas confianzas expresándose a la par, con tal exquisitez ?

Helen temblaba de miedo. La voz calmada pero ligeramente autoritaria del joven le disuadió de intentar hacer nada que pudiera enojarle o le ofendiera, pese a sus en apariencia tranquilizadoras palabras. Sin embargo nada en sus ademanes hacían suponer que fuera a atacarla o inferirla herida alguna. Mark sonrió al contemplar como Candy cuidaba de Eliza con tanta solicitud y cariño, como si los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar nunca hubieran existido.

-Candy es tan buena y generosa que en su corazón no hay cabida para el rencor o los malos sentimientos señora Legan. Por eso está cuidando de Eliza de esa forma. Usted que es su madre, que debería haberlo sido también de Candy, tendría que saberlo mejor que nadie. Cuando se marche definitivamente a Méjico, reflexione en todo el dolor que Candy ha tenido que soportar, en las mezquindades que Neil y Eliza, auspiciadas e instigadas por usted, al tolerarlas, ha sufrido. Todas estas iniquidades habrían sido del todo innecesarias y nunca se hubieran producido, con un esfuerzo por su parte, señora Legan. Porque Eliza y Neil, al igual que usted, aun no han perdido su capacidad para amar y albergar buenos sentimientos. Adios señora Legan.

La dama que se estaba recuperando de su inicial sorpresa y recobrando el coraje perdido intentó protestar ante la osadía y el atrevimiento de aquel desconocido, intuyendo que aquel joven era algo más que un mero vagabundo. No sabía que relación podía ligarle a Candy, pero era evidente que sabía muchas cosas no solo acerca de ella, si no de los Legan.

Crispó los puños, observando contrariada las arrugas que afeaban el corpiño rojo de su vestido. Observó como debido a la tensión del momento, las venas de sus brazos desnudos palpitaban con un leve temblor.

-¿ Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi comportamiento ? Esa muchacha y tú sois…

Mark levantó una mano en un imperativo gesto que hizo que la alterada dama callara de improviso. Había tal seguridad y aplomo en el joven, que la propia Helen, acostumbrada a inferir duras humillaciones a personas de extracción social inferior, ahora estaba recibiendo una lección de humildad aunque el propósito de Mark no era aquel. El joven rebuscó en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos y extrayendo un papel garabateado se lo tendió a la mujer. Helen tomó con mano trémula la misiva y escuchó las siguientes palabras de Mark, que se contorsionó levemente mientras un reguero de sangre oscura que Helen no percibió, fustigaba el aire partiendo desde su hombro derecho.

-¿ Quién…quién eres tú realmente ? ¿ de qué conoces a Candy ? –acertó a decir la mujer.

-En esta carta hallará todas las respuestas señora Legan. En un principio, era para Candy, pero considero que lo más adecuado será que se la entregue a usted. Cuanto vaya a leer, es rigurosamente cierto, de modo que quiero que quede bien claro que Candy no tiene la más mínima responsabilidad en mi presencia aquí y que el penoso incidente del baile…se produjo a iniciativa mía, nada más. Por favor, no la castigue más. Bastante tiene ya con tener que dirigirse hacia un destino tan alejado como injusto. No espero que crea cada una de mis palabras contenidas en mi carta. Y contestando a su pregunta, aunque está todo explicado en esa hoja de papel, procedo de un tiempo muy lejano que, de seguro, ni sería capaz de imaginar. Y hasta ahora he protegido a Candy siempre que me ha sido posible, por una sola razón, apreciada señora.

Helen escrutó las negras pupilas, tan tristes y esquivas del joven. Desvió la mirada, azorada porque la intensidad de aquellos ojos la estaban causando miedo junto con una palabra que había pronunciado y que había hecho que Helen moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro, creyendo haber entendido mal.

-¿ Has dicho…tiempo ? ¿ Acaso me estás sugiriendo…? –preguntó recordando una novela que había leído no hacía mucho, a instancias de su marido y por consejo de este, a la que la lectura del libro le había entusiasmado sobremanera. En un principio, emprendió la lectura sin demasiado convencimiento. El libro había sido publicado hacía casi veinte años, pero continuaba haciendo furor creando legiones de nuevos seguidores. La obra trataba de un extravagante viaje, no en el espacio, si no en el tiempo, en el que un científico victoriano se desplazaba unos ochocientos mil años en el futuro, gracias a una extraña máquina de su invención. Lo que encontró a su llegada a aquel ignoto y terrible mundo, sobrecogió al viajero, lo mismo que a Helen que no era capaz de apartar de su mente, las imágenes creadas por su fértil imaginación al hilo del sugerente y arrebatador relato que no fue capaz de dejar hasta que devoró la última página.

Entonces un nombre acudió a su mente. H.G. Wells se llamaba el autor de la increíble aventura. Sin saber como, a la luz de sus recuerdos, hilvanó aquella expresión que jamás antes había utilizado, ni imaginado remotamente. Las palabras acudieron con una naturalidad tal a sus labios, que Helen se sobrecogió como si un helado viento hubiera revoloteado en torno a su cuerpo para atravesarlo finalmente con su gélido mordiente:

-¿ Acaso me quieres decir…que eres un viajero del tiempo ? –preguntó reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza para terminar la frase que había quedado inconclusa en el aire mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Se dijo así misma que una cultivada y distinguida dama no podía creer en semejantes tonterías. Entonces Mark, consciente de su incredulidad y no deseando traumatizarla con la visión de danzantes llamas emergiendo de sus antebrazos, levantó la muñeca derecha para permitir que Helen apreciara a simple vista como una irreal claridad procedente de sus muñecas permitía entrever como las venas de esa zona, temblaban ligeramente al paso del iridium por las mismas, entremezclado con su sangre.

Mark asintió lentamente

Pero antes de que Helen pudiera pedir más explicaciones, Mark se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente alejándose de ella, sin que la desconcertada, más que enfurecida señora Legan acertara a articular palabra alguna. El joven ataviado con una cazadora de cuero negro burda y sucia y unos pantalones como los que empleaban algunos de sus sirvientes en las tareas de jardinería no se dignó a mirarla nuevamente. Iba a echarle en cara su irrupción en la fiesta, lo cual le costó una reprimenda por parte de la tía abuela, así como el descrédito delante de todos los invitados cuando los lamentos de Eliza atrajeron su atención. Se aproximó a su hija mientras Candy iba a buscar ayuda exhortada por la desesperada y preocupada dama, pero el noble gesto de Candy no la libró ni un ápice de su aciago destino. Eliza siguió presionando para que sus malhadados planes siguieran adelante, pese a las incipientes dudas y reticencias que asaltaban a su madre, la cual no se atrevió ni a ejercer una tímida defensa a favor de Candy y que terminó por ceder. Finalmente Carlos García llegó y acomodando rudamente a Candy en el pescante de su carruaje, partió con la desconsolada muchacha que aferraba con fuerza entre sus manos la maceta azul con la rosa blanca que Anthony le había regalado, y bautizada en un postrer intento de entrar en su corazón, con el nombre de la adorable muchacha: "Dulce Candy". La señora Legan ,que no había acudido a la partida de Candy, también impidió que su hija lastimada pese a su insistencia, pudiera hacerlo. Mientras el carruaje traspasaba los límites de Lakewood y tres dolientes muchachos con el kilt escocés despedían a Candy a los sones melancólicos de sus gaitas desde un promontorio rocoso, un rugido sordo y lejano pero audible sorprendió a todos. Helen se asomó al exterior de su mansión alcanzando a ver una estela anaranjada en la que le pareció captar una misteriosa forma vagamente humana. Lo desdeñó como producto de su enfebrecida imaginación. Sin saber porqué evocó estremecida al misterioso joven de penetrantes ojos negros que había salido a su encuentro relacionándolo con el pavoroso fenómeno. Confundida, prefirió silenciar el incidente notando como un creciente pesar se extendía por su alma al pensar en la incierta suerte de Candy. Por la noche, la distinguida mujer, acuciada por sus remordimientos y abrumada por el peso de su conciencia, lloró amargamente en la soledad de sus aposentos. Sus hijos dormían en sus camas, aunque no con la placidez que era de esperar. Neil notaba una extraña sensación que le reconcomía por dentro por haber llevado a cabo el siniestro plan de su hermana, y Eliza luchaba contra sus sentimientos encontrados por no querer admitir que la inesperada ayuda de Candy la había desarmado dejándola inerme ante los embates de una incipiente culpabilidad. El señor Legan estaba en viaje de negocios y no retornaría hasta transcurrida una semana. Mientras tanto Helen daba rienda suelta a su dolor gimiendo amargamente, mesándose los cabellos con rabia, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba convulso bajo los espasmos de los temblores que lo recorrían. Agarraba las sábanas con rabia y aplastaba su bello rostro contra la almohada cuya funda quedó empapada en sus lágrimas.

-Candy, Candy mi pequeña, mi pobre niña, ¿ cómo ? ¿ por qué cometí semejante crueldad contigo, por qué ? –susurraba de forma desgarradora a la noche sin encontrar respuesta, ni alivio a su creciente dolor.

Eliza que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño se levantó abandonando su lecho, y cruzó los vacíos corredores de mármol de la mansión en dirección a la alcoba de su madre, en medio de la penumbra apenas rasgada por la claridad de la luna, que entraba tímidamente por los ventanales de la mansión. Sus pasos resonaban huecos en las pulimentadas baldosas blancas del pasillo mientras su sombra danzaba temblorosa en la pared a medida que cruzaba presurosa los sombríos corredores, en pos de la relativa seguridad del cuarto de su madre. Iba en busca de consuelo, cuando se encontró a su madre pálida y ojerosa, que envuelta en la fina seda de su camisón de raso, y bañada por la luz de la luna semejaba a un alma en pena, presa como estaba de un incontenible llanto. Helen permanecía sentada en la cama deshecha con el rostro oculto entre sus largos y finos dedos entre los cuales se deslizaban abundantes lágrimas y los largos cabellos sin recoger en su característico moño.

-Mamá –musitó Eliza sintiendo una congoja que le abrasaba el alma.

Helen clavó sus bellas pupilas en las de su hija. Eliza avanzó hacia ella abriendo los brazos.

-Mamá -repitió de nuevo con lástima, no sabía bien si por ella misma, por su madre o tal vez por ambas. Quizás Candy le hubiese recordado el cariño que ambas se profesaban y que parecían haber extraviado en alguna parte de su pasado, donde todo se torció trágicamente. Quizás fue en el momento en que Ernest Legan empezaba a pasar menos tiempo junto a su familia debido a sus continuos viajes de negocios, tal vez la llegada de Candy a la mansión que constituyese un poderoso revulsivo capaz de hacer aflorar sus dormidos pero nunca perdidos del todo sentimientos. Y tal vez por eso, Eliza la odiaba sin percatarse que al mismo tiempo, lo que pretendía era parecerse desesperadamente a Candy. Le hubiera bastado con hablar con ella, haberle abierto su corazón y ser su hermana, lo mismo que a Helen haberse convertido en su madre y a Neil ser como un hermano para Candy. Como Mark había sentenciado con un esfuerzo por parte de todos, todo aquel dolor, toda la tristeza innecesaria se habría ahorrado en buena parte.

Helen alzó la mirada hacia su hija y corrió a su encuentro.

Entonces madre e hija se abrazaron sin palabras, llorando y consolándose mutuamente aunque sin demasiado éxito. Por un lado Eliza había descubierto la bondad natural de Candy, cuando la joven vendara con tanto cariño y prodigándola tales cuidados su rodilla lastimada, por otro Helen Legan que había sido testigo involuntario de tales hechos admitió lo ciega que había estado y como la máscara de la hipocresía había terminado por deslizarse de su faz. Madre e hija echaban en falta a Candy. Aquel arranque de sinceridad era el primer paso hacia el descubrimiento de que eran capaces de albergar buenos sentimientos, aunque al día siguiente Eliza intentara negar aquella ineludible verdad que ya había calado profundamente en el alma de Helen Legan y arraigado en la suya. Mientras Neil, aquejado por un incipiente y turbador amor hacia Candy, notaba las mismas y perturbadoras sensaciones que experimentaban respectivamente su madre y su hermana. Quizás las justas y reveladoras palabras del intrigante joven moreno, hicieron que algo se removiera dentro de la señora Legan.

Cuando Ernest retornó a la mansión su esposa estaba esperándole impaciente al pie de las grandes escalinatas de la mansión con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, para hacerle una propuesta, que prácticamente sonaba como una imperiosa y desesperada orden. Sus intenciones de adoptar a Candy como hija en vez de emplearla como criada eran tan firmes y decididas que Ernest no pudo, negarse, gratamente sorprendido, aunque muy confundido por el imprevisto sesgo que en su ausencia habían tomado los acontecimientos. Helen temblaba como una hoja, pese a que su marido la respaldaba entusiasticamente en su decisión pensando en que quizás, aunque lograran que Candy regresara de Méjico, tal vez la muchacha resentida y profundamente dolida, y no era para menos, se cerrara en banda a perdonarla en modo alguno. Helen tuvo que ser visitada por el médico de la familia que la prescribió un suave sedante para que pudiera descansar a la espera de que sus inquietas aspiraciones se cumplieran. Ernest se fue a hablar inmediatamente con Albert para procurar el retorno de Candy a Lakewood lo antes posible, aunque el joven magnate ya había emprendido los pasos necesarios para lograrlo, anticipándose a los ruegos del señor Legan. Mientras Neil, avergonzado y dolido confesaba que el había sido el autor de los hurtos de los objetos personales de la familia ante su padre y el resto de su familia. Aunque en un primer momento, pensó en abofetearle y castigarle, Ernest admirado por el profundo cambio que se estaba empezando a obrar en sus hijos, no solo no les castigó si no que decidió no acrecentar su pena regañándoles. Solamente Eliza mantenía un ligero rencor hacia Candy que cada vez se estaba haciendo más tenue y vago.

Cuando tuvo un momento libre, y haciendo acopio de su valor, Helen Legan que era más valiente y capaz de albergar unos sentimientos tan profundos, de lo que en un primer momento su altiva apariencia podía dar a entender engañosamente al observador casual, leyó la carta de Mark. Las sentidas y prolijas explicaciones que en un primer instante, iban destinadas a Candy le revelaron verdades que jamás antes habría concebido como posibles, así como la naturaleza del indestructible vínculo que vinculaba a Mark y a Candy, probablemente de por vida. Helen se emocionó ante las frases de Mark. La forma tan pulcra y sensitiva de expresarse de aquel misterioso muchacho, había tocado la fibra sensible de su alma. Recluida en la soledad de su gran salón, al amor de la lumbre y reclinada en su mecedora favorita, Helen Legan descubrió como era el alma de un hombre que teóricamente sería concebido dentro de aproximadamente ochenta años. Acarició a Silvia, su gata siamesa mientras sus ojos ambarinos saltaban de una línea a otra, párrafo tras párrafo notando un gran estremecimiento. Tal y como pronosticara aquel extraño, de ser cierto cuanto confesaba, Candy no era culpable en absoluto de su encuentro con Mark, lo mismo que él, empujado a través de las eras por influencia de algo que le rebasaba completamente. Y ahora nuevamente en la misma estancia, y en circunstancias similares, la madre adoptiva de Candy volvía a empaparse de aquella prosa que recogía la más sincera confesión de un ser humano.

Mientras Mark, enfundado en un albornoz de seda sobre su pijama de tela a franjas blancas y azules, y que se había levantado de la cama para bajar a la cocina y comer algo para saciar su creciente hambre, mientras su esposa dormía plácidamente envuelta en la sábanas de satén, fue atraído por la luz procedente del salón. Entró sigilosamente con un trozo de pastel en la mano, y halló a su suegra absorta, concentrada en la carta que él mismo le entregara aquel día, y que releía por enésima vez. Ambos se miraron con aire cómplice, y asintieron en silencio, mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba la faz madura, pero aun hermosa de Helen. Mark realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza complacido de haber comprobado como sus aseveraciones, y esperanzas en torno a aquella familia, que aparte de la de Candy, era también la suya, y en cierta forma la mía, se habían cumplido en su totalidad.

17

-Maldito cacharro –se quejó Haltoran golpeando levemente el marco de la pantalla de cuarzo que habíamos instalado contrarreloj y a duras penas antes de partir hacia Neo Verona entre Stear y yo.

La imagen saltaba continuamente y a ratos solo se veían rayas e interferencias que salpicaban un fondo blanco moteado de pintas negras.

-Por favor señor Hasdeneis –se quejó Mermadón- no golpee tan fuerte. Las vibraciones desequilibran mis circuitos más sensibles.

Haltoran no tenía tiempo para atender a las quejas de su creación. Por una vez me dio la razón y coincidió conmigo. Lo había hecho demasiado perfecto. Haltoran inspiró aire dos veces para tratar de recobrar la calma y musitó una disculpa:

-Perdona querido amigo. Pero es que ya hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Annie.

Finalmente, la imagen de una muchacha morena con una gran cinta azul en la cabeza y unos intensos ojos azules del color del cielo primaveral, que le reconocieron a través de la pantalla del portátil que Stear manejaba diligentemente, se materializó en el monitor emplazado en el pecho del robot. Había sido un trabajo algo chapucero debido a la precipitación con la que trabajando contra el tiempo y robando horas a nuestro tiempo, lo habíamos realizado, pero funcionaba que ya de por sí era un triunfo.

-Annie, cariño, amor mío –gritó Haltoran atronando con su voz la cueva que nos servía de refugio y que estaba situada a las afueras de la ciudad de Neo Verona. Gray asomó visiblemente molesto por el borde de la torreta del CT-8 y volvió a sumergirse en su sempiterna tarea de mantenimiento sin comprender porque los humanos tenían que armar tanto escándalo para comunicarse entre sí. Mermadon había intentado explicárselo, pero con un gesto desdeñoso rechazó escucharle y volvió a sus tareas.

Annie en compañía de Candy, que la sostenía por los hombros para impedir que se desmayara e infundirla valor, porque de lo contrario echaría a correr, y la familia Legan y Andrew al completo la arroparon, excepto la tía-abuela que no había querido oir ni palabra de la nueva locura de su pupilo Mark, al que tenía había vuelto a reconocer como ahijado, a regañadientes, porque Albert había revocado nuestros nombramientos como miembros de la familia Andrew. Annie sostenía a su hijo Alan en brazos y no dejaba de suplicarle a Haltoran que regresara cuanto antes.

-Por favor querido –dijo Annie meciendo a su hijo para que se tranquilizara- retorna pronto, por favor. Te necesitamos tanto…los dos.

Annie lloraba y sus lágrimas la volvían aun más hermosa a ojos de Haltoran. El joven, restregándose los ojos, para disimular las que él vertía, nunca se alegraría lo bastante de haber subido aquella noche a la alcoba de la muchacha, situada en la segunda planta de una pequeña casa que por aquel entonces Candy y Mark compartían en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Inglaterra, poco antes de que la guerra estallara y haberse quedado a su lado.

Archie que había buscado un hueco en su apretada y cargada agenda para apoyar a su amiga y de paso visitar a Candy y a sus primos Eliza y Neil a los que no veía desde hacía bastante, miró a Annie de soslayo y con disimulo, preguntándose azorado que hubiera ocurrido si no la hubiera dejado escapar en el colegio de San Pablo cuando aun tenía la oportunidad de haberla convertido en su novia y posiblemente, algo más delante en su esposa. El joven letrado, embutió sus manos finas y ágiles en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul marino y fijó los ojos en el extraño monitor rectangular que tanta fascinación parecía despertar en su hermano. Había rechazado a Annie porque su intención era declararse a Candy tan pronto como llegara al Real Colegio de San Pablo, pero Mark una vez más, se le había adelantado al rescatar en una audaz y arriesgada operación a Candy, llevándosela del Mauritania. Para él aquello continuaba siendo un secuestro, pese al tiempo transcurrido. Recordó los duros y en su opinión justos reproches que le hiciera a Mark, por alterar y trastocar la vida de Candy y de cuantos la rodeaban. Por su culpa, Albert había terminado en la cárcel, de cuyo confinamiento puede que no saliera nunca. Por él y por ese Haltoran que realizaba muecas en la pantalla, que encontró estúpidas y vergonzosas había perdido dos oportunidades de ser feliz. Con Annie primero y posteriormente con Candy, pero tampoco podía dejar de recordar algo que le exasperaba y le ponía de muy mal humor y era el hecho de que Mark hubiera salvado a su hermano de morir abrasado en el fuselaje abrasado del Spad VII. Hacía unas horas había coincido con Mark en uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión Andrew, y habían mantenido una breve y embarazosa conversación. Ante la mirada de reproche del joven aristócrata, Mark bajó la cabeza con humildad y pasó por su lado, sin mirarle, porque adivinaba cual sería la reacción del joven que en todo momento, buscaría la provocación y el enfrentamiento. Archie pronunció entonces unas duras y reprobadoras palabras cuando Mark, ya le había rebasado, haciendo que se detuviera a unos escasos metros por delante suyo.

-Salvaste a mi hermano, ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? ¿ acaso para ganar el corazón de Candy más fácilmente ? ¿ para tratar de obtener mi amistad ? ¿ para hacer méritos ante los Andrew ?

Mark le contempló entonces, fijando sus ojos tristes en los del joven abogado. Archie dio un respingo, sorprendido por aquella mirada triste que no era en absoluto desafiante ni orgullosa, como le hubiera gustado que fuera, para ofenderle aun con más mordacidad y renovados motivos.

-No Archie. Lo hice porque tus lágrimas me conmovieron durante el funeral de tu hermano, casi más que las de Candy, Annie y Patty juntas, que también me sobrecogieron no obstante.

-No necesitaba para nada tu patética compasión –le espetó Archie enfurecido.

-Puede, pero tu hermano si que debiera suscitar en ti un poco más de la tuya y cariño por tu parte.

Archie se enfureció y trató de endosarle un puñetazo a Mark bajo la barbilla, pero el joven se apartó levemente esquivando con una pasmosa facilidad el directo de Archie, que no podía entender como lograba tan asombrosa y fulgurante rapidez de reflejos. Era como si realmente no se hubiera movido.

-Disfrutas considerándote un dios –dijo aferrándole por las solapas de su chaqué, debido a que esta vez Mark se lo permitió dejando que se le acercara hasta estar a muy corta distancia de él.

-Te equivocas Archie, -dijo Mark con un deje de amargura en su voz- me encantaría ser un simple humano como tú, porque estos poderes, -dijo observando como el iridium brillaba levemente dentro de sus venas, iluminando la penumbra del pasillo, bajo la fina piel de sus muñecas –porque estos poderes, me han reportado más sinsabores que alegrías.

Antes de que el sorprendido Archie pudiera hablar añadió:

-Entiendo que estés furioso porque Candy sea mi mujer en vez de la tuya, pero como te dije en aquella ocasión cuando nos reunimos en los jardines de Lakewood, no tuve nada que ver con mi irrupción en esta época. Fue totalmente fortuito, lo mismo el hecho de que ella y yo nos enamorásemos en aquel instante en la Colina de Pony, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Lamento de corazón que no podamos ser amigos, pero no puedo hacer nada para aquietar el rencor que bulle en tu alma y en tu corazón Archie. Eso es algo que solo depende directamente de ti. Quiero a Candy más que a mi propia vida.

-Si te tolero es por Annie y Candy…y porque salvaste a mi hermano –dijo secamente, mientras le daba espalda.

Archie se retiró rápidamente y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Se asombró de que aquel hombre hubiera realizado tanto bien, como trastocado su felicidad y la de Anthony. Su primo era más resignado, más tranquilo y había aceptado conformarse con su suerte al lado de la bella condesa rusa llamada Natasha. Pero él no. No podía dejar de pensar en Candy.

"Agua pasada" se había dicho así mismo, mientras la veía partir con el corazón encogido en un puño a bordo del Germania, junto a ese presuntuoso de Mark. Pero el río de sus sentimientos encontrados, iba demasiado crecido y su curso se estaba desbordando tanto, por los laderas de su corazón dolorido, que simplemente no podía continuar ignorándolo.

18

Annie sorprendida por el insólito paisaje que servía de telón de fondo a su marido, le preguntó donde se encontraba. Todo ello acrecentó su curiosidad, unido al eco de la voz de Haltoran que reverberaba por toda la bóveda de la cueva. Más al fondo, un robot parecido a Mermadon, pero más pequeño y de aspecto menos destartalado que la creación de su marido, que aun continuaba infundiéndola un cierto temor, sobre todo desde que propinara aquel tremendo susto a su madre, parecía tratar de reparar obsesivamente una especie de tanque, revisando ora sus orugas, ora la limpieza del ánima del cañón, ora el estruendo de su ruidoso motor. También le pareció contemplar por el rabillo del ojo, unas personas muy raras enfundadas en una especie de armaduras azules, que iban y venían continuamente. Detrás de Haltoran un hombre muy corpulento con un pañuelo de cuadros que cubría su calva saltaba detrás de su marido, interrumpiéndole continuamente y haciendo bromas y comentarios demasiado procaces, para su refinado gusto. El hombre botaba como si fuera un muñeco de cuerda mientras montaba una algarabía impresionante. Annie alzó la voz para hacerse entender por encima del griterío del hombre, que no obstante, no parecía tener mala intención en sus incomprensibles acciones.

-¿ Quién es toda esa gente cariño ? –gritó Annie por encima de la algarabía reinante, pidiendo a Haltoran, que a su vez hablara más alto, porque no le entendía apenas nada de lo que decía -¿ que estás haciendo ahí ? ¿ que es lo que está pasando ?

Haltoran miró a Luke, llamándole al orden y el gigante, pareció entender que no era momento de bromas y pidiendo disculpas, dejó de cantar y de hacer chanzas, para retirarse junto con el resto de sus compañeros, que estaban reunidos en torno a Gray, contemplando una noticia que les dejó atónitos en uno de los receptores de radio del tanque que el sirviente robot, había extraído de su interior tan pronto como le pareció percibir, lo que se asemejaba a una transmisión para captarla mejor, orientando la antena lo mejor que supo. Por increíble que pareciera, habían logrado detectar una señal de radio frecuencia procedente de Esperanza.

Haltoran, suspiró aliviado por poder conversar finalmente con su esposa de una forma normal y sosegada, en vez de a gritos y dijo:

-Ya te lo explicaré Annie. Es un poco largo de contar, aunque me imagino que Mark ya os habrá puesto tanto a ti como a Candy y a los demás, en antecedentes.

Mark negó rotundo con la cabeza, porque aunque tenía intención de contarle a su esposa y a su amiga Annie que significaba todo aquello, aun no había tenido oportunidad de hablarles de ello.

Entonces un griterío de júbilo proveniente del pequeño grupo que se había congregado en torno al receptor de radio del tanque llenó el aire, mientras la cada vez más asombrada y confundida muchacha creyó oír una voz metálica y monótona que entre chisporroteos e interferencias, a la que pronto se sumaron siseos y pitidos, consiguió no obstante decir de forma nítida e inteligible:

-Repetimos, boletín especial, la guerra en Esperanza ha finalizado en todos los frentes, repetimos, boletín especial, la guerra ha terminado.

Candy y cuantos acompañaban a Annie aguzaron el oído y consiguieron entender algo del final de una guerra y una esperanza.

Yo, que estaba junto a Haltoran le hice gestos de que me permitiera comunicarme con Candy y Annie, para saludarlas. Pese a mis enormes deseos de hablar con mis dos amigas, Haltoran me rogó que esperase unos minutos más, dado que aun no había terminado de conversar con su esposa.

Del recodo en el que estaba incrustado el CT-8 llegó una segunda exclamación de júbilo que Luke y sus amigos, hasta el silencioso y pulcro Oliveros Grandschester corearon a voz en grito. Rand o tal vez Cinthia descorcharon una botella de champan y se dispusieron a escanciarla precipitadamente en probetas que llenaron hasta que el líquido dorado y burbujeante rebasó por el borde. Luke llegó con dos probetas colmadas de champan y nos ofreció una a cada uno para asombro de Annie, que se ofendió ligeramente, mientras Candy y Mark reían quedamente sin mala intención. Candy no entendía nada de nada, pero aquella gente, sin saber muy bien, a tenor de lo que había presenciado, pese a la baja calidad de la imagen, que había ido perdiendo nitidez, despertaban en ella una sincera simpatía e irradiaban una contagiosa alegría.

19

Antes de despedirse, Conrad le había regalado a Mark la espada de los Capuleto. En una increíble y muy meditada decisión le entregó al joven al que había considerado como su acérrimo enemigo personal el temible acero que durante tanto tiempo cuidara con esmero y atesorara con devoción y cuidado. Pero realmente, no había sido iniciativa suya, porque si de él hubiera dependido la espada jamás se habría separado de su lado, sino que fue más bien una imposición de Julieta. Consideraba que era el mejor presente que podía hacerle al hombre al que tanto había amado, aunque en vano. Mark estaba en el exterior de la mansión. Después de que el banquete en su honor, limara las asperezas entre él y su hijo y reforzara los vínculos con su familia como nunca antes hubiera podido ni imaginar, y una vez, que la improvisada por imprevista, fiesta terminase, Candy acostó a sus dos hijos llevando a la pequeña Marianne entre sus brazos. La niña, envuelta en el fular rosa de su madre daba leves cabezadas y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Su hermano, que iba de la mano de Mark, conversaba en voz baja con su padre para no despertar a su hermana. El pequeño era más inteligente y maduro de lo que su edad parecía denotar en un principio y cuando Maikel intentó que su padre le narrase más hechos de sus aventuras en aquel extraño y distante mundo, Mark que iba a iniciar un nuevo relato, se percató de que su esposa decía a media voz para no despertar a la niña alegremente:

-Ya hemos llegado, queridos niños.

Después de besarles en las mejillas, los felices padres acostaron a sus retoños en sus respectivas camas. La amplia y espaciosa habitación teñida de una evocadora penumbra que la luna proyectaba sobre los lechos de los niños, resaltaba la faz de Candy que se recortaba sobre la superficie plena y blanca del astro realzando su belleza. Mark la contempló admirado y hechido de amor, mientras Candy acariciaba los mechones rubios de su hija, idénticos a los suyos. Marianne contrajo las pequeñas manos en torno al dobladillo de la sábana y se durmió enseguida. A su lado, en la cama contigua, Maikel intentó hablar, pero el sueño terminó por vencerle y cerrando los ojos, no tardó en conciliar el sueño casi de inmediato. Mark, despositó un suave beso en la frente de su hijo. Estaba tan orgulloso de su familia y tan dolido por el lamentable desliz que había tenido que una lágrima resbaló inopinadamente desde sus ojos y mojó la mejilla izquierda de Maikel. Mark temió haber desvelado al niño, pero este no se movió. Respiraba suavemente, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el interior de las suaves sábanas de lino, en los brazos de Morfeo. Candy se aseguró de que las mantas cubrieran a sus hijos de forma adecuada y los arropó cuidadosamente procurando que la ropa de cama no se moviera ni se saliera del colchón. Entonces se reunió con Mark y ambos abandonaron silenciosamente la alcoba. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Maikel se frotó la húmeda y acuosa lágrima de su padre. Contempló sus dedos y musitó mientras un enorme e incontenible sentimiento de culpa, por haber juzgado a su padre, le restallaba en el pecho.

-Papá, papá –susurró mientras ahora eran sus lágrimas las que se deslizaban sobre la almohada recamada de adornos florales.

Mark, en uno de sus acostumbrados e intempestivos periodos de reflexión había dejado la mansión silenciosamente. Candy, pese a que le había rogado que se acostara y que él acudiría muy pronto a su lado, se negó a obedecerle y le siguió lo más discretamente que pudo. Temía que su marido albergara algún otro secreto que Mark se negase a contarle, por lo que envolviéndose en una bata de seda sobre el camisón de largas y flotantes mangas, fue detrás suyo. Aunque se dijo que tal vez sus sospechas fueran infundadas, y que por otra parte, tratar de sorprender a Mark o ir detrás suyo sin que sus aguzados y portentosos sentidos se lo advirtieran era pretender lo imposible. Por otra parte Mark, al que no le importaba que Candy compartiera aquellos momentos de intimidad con él, pese a que se suponía que eran instantes de privacidad muy especiales para él, se sentía dichoso de que aquel ángel estuviera pendiente de él y se preocupara suyo en esa forma. Llevaba la espada refulgente en la cintura, alojada en su vaina adornada con recargados arabescos y sinuosas filigranas. La guarda de la espada pendía de su cinturón. Y entonces, tomó la empuñadura con respeto, casi con veneración y tirando con la mano, la esgrimió con un rápido y fugaz movimiento. Candy escuchó el siseo del afilado acero rozando contra la cara interna de la funda de la espada. Mark esgrimió el acero que proyectaba reflejos dorados cuando la luz de la luna se encontraba por casualidad y de forma fortuita con la bruñida y afilada hoja y comenzó a realizar series de estocadas y movimientos rápidos y sinuosos. Hizo que la espada girara veloz y rápidamente entre sus manos sobre su empuñadura en cerrados giros y molinetes que se sucedían velozmente una vez tras otra. Finalmente se detuvo y la guardó en su alojamiento. En ese momento, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el arca de la sirge que aun permanecía allí, al pie de las escalinatas de la señorial mansión de su familia. Candy salió a su encuentro. No tenía sentido continuar envuelta en la penumbra, cuando los penetrantes ojos de Mark seguidos de su sonrisa, la reconocieron entre las sombras y alargando la mano derecha la invitó a venir a su lado. Candy se había acostumbrado a aquellas manifestaciones del carácter de su marido y las respetaba. Se había quedado extasiada presenciando la demostración de esgrima que había realizado. Se preguntó que otros secretos y talentos ocultos albergaría su marido.

-Mark eres una caja de sorpresas –dijo la muchacha riendo y abrazándole sorpresivamente.

-Perdóname querida, pero no pude resistir la tentación de probar una espada tan hermosa y magnífica como esta.

Candy se apartó de Mark, y estiró las manos hacia delante con las palmas hacia arriba, preguntando con timidez:

-¿ Me permites observarla de cerca querido ?

Mark afirmó esbozando una sonrisa encantadora. Aquel estilo de sonrisa que se había congelado temporalmente en el rostro de Anthony, cuando le dejó para nacer en el de su esposo, cuando finalmente respondió, tras largo periodo de tiempo a su declaración de amor aceptándole en su vida.

El joven depositó el arma entre las manos de su esposa con cuidado y lentamente. Candy intentó levantarla, pero le resultó difícil, pese a que ejerció toda la fuerza que fue capaz de concentrar en erguir el voluminoso acero. ¿ Qué clase de chica podía manejar un espadón como aquel ? ¿ cómo había podido cautivar a su Mark hasta tal punto que su matrimonio había estado peligrosamente al borde de un abismo ? Sintió unos celos terribles y trató de apartar de su mente, las imágenes de su esposo junto a ella. El mero hecho de recordarlo siquiera, le producía un enojo y un dolor tremendo, a partes iguales. Curiosamente su ira se dirigía hacia la desconocida muchacha, porque había estado a punto de quitarle a su gran amor, su razón de ser. Y curiosamente, reflexionó estremeciéndose, que Julieta, bajo cierto punto de vista, le había alejado igualmente de Terry, su otro amor, en la realidad alternativa que habría vivido, de no irrumpir Mark en 1912, al doble de la velocidad del sonido, tal y como presenció en sus agitados y turbulentos sueños y visiones. Pese a que Mark le había relatado la historia sin dejarse ni una sola coma y le había perdonado antes siquiera de que el joven hubiese empezado su narración de los hechos, no pudo menos que notar un escalofrío al leer el nombre que rodeaba la empuñadura de plata con letras en relieve, y en la que estaba grabada con elaborado y cuidadoso detalle un recargado escudo de armas. Julianus Capuleto.

-El padre de Julieta –dijo Mark ante el asombro que aquella inscripción había suscitado en su bella esposa. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando el arca que contenía la armadura alada de Mark, o que por lo menos lo había sido hasta esos momentos, brilló proyectando un chorro de luz que enseguida hizo que los habitantes de la mansión se despertaran sobresaltados. Se escucharon voces procedentes del piso de arriba y la muchacha levantó la cabeza, temiendo por sus hijos, pero la luz que proyectaba el sagrado objeto era cálida y tenue. Más bien parecía pacífica y serena. Candy sobrecogida, abrazó a su marido buscando su protección. El joven la tranquilizó besándola en los rizos rebeldes que le caían sobre la frente. Candy unió su mejilla izquierda contra la de su esposo con fuerza.

-No tengas miedo amor mío –dijo Mark atrayéndola hacia sí. Jamás nos haría daño. Es más, diría que va iniciar un largo viaje, para un noble propósito.

La pesada caja se abrió y un águila metálica de color azulado surgió lentamente de su interior dejando un rastro aureo a su paso, mientras producía un leve tintineo metálico. Un halo purpúreo rodeaba los componentes de la armadura, que estaban plegados constituyendo la figura de la mítica ave, de formas angulosas y agresivas. El tintineo que emitía y que parecía provenir de su interior, como si alguien agitara un sinfín de campanillas al unísono, fue en aumento. Candy presenció maravillada como de repente, la sirge se agitaba frenetícamente y se elevaba lentamente, aunque la velocidad iba en aumento, hacia lo alto, despegándose del suelo y alejándose gradualmente del arca y de Lakewood, lista para esfumarse entre las estrellas del firmamento. Mark contempló la caja vacía con gesto serio y respetuoso y declaró solemne mientras Candy apretaba su mano derecha con fuerza:

-Romeo se ha convertido en el nuevo guardián.

Sus padres adoptivos junto con el servicio salieron al jardín envueltos en sus ropas de cama. Helen con un camisón vaporoso buscaba frenéticamente a Candy creyendo que le había sucedido algo malo, mientras Ernest, más por requerimiento de su esposa y ajustándose el cinturón de su batín, subió las escaleras enfundado en sus pantunflas, y embutiéndose el pijama, para cerciorarse de que sus nietos estaban perfectamente, como así era. Marianne se había despertado con todo el trajín y el trasiego de gentes que corrían de arriba abajo produciendo un ruido peor que el de un terremoto. La niña, que asía su oso de peluche preferido de una de las orejas romas, del pequeño peluche, salió en camisón a la puerta, asustada mientras Ernest la cogía en sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Maikel dormía profundamente, roncando de forma esporádica, como solía hacer su padre, lo cual solía irritar ligeramente a Candy por el ruido que hacía inadvertidamente.

-Abuelo, abuelo ¿ que sucede ? –preguntó la niña preocupada mientras sus ojos negros, tan intensos y oscuros como los de Mark, buscaban sombras misteriosas por los recodos del pasillo restregándoselos con el dorso de la mano, para asegurarse de que no había ningún monstruo acechando en los recovecos del largo pasadizo. Se imaginó entonces a su madre encerrada por su tío Neil, antes de que su duro y ladino carácter, se transformara a mejor, en la lóbrega y abandonada estancia que servía como desván de trastos y muebles desvencijados y en desuso, en el ala más apartada de la mansión de tío Anthony, para que no pudiera asistir a aquel baile. Candy estuvo suplicando y pidiendo ayuda, hasta que su padre, acudió a rescatarla y bailó con ella en la imaginación de la niña, aplaudida por todos y suscitando la envidia de Eliza y Neil que la observaban rabiosos, porque por motivos obvios, no le habían contado la cruda verdad, encerrada en el acto final de aquel dramático relato. Le gustaba tanto aquella historia que no se cansaba de pedirle a Candy que se la repitiera una y otra vez, hasta que se dormía por agotamiento o su madre tenía que atender otros quehaceres.

-No ocurre nada pequeña –le dijo el caballero sonriéndola levemente y haciéndola carantoñas- vuelve a la cama. Se trata de uno de los caballos que se ha escapado, pero los criados han conseguido capturarle –mintió Ernest pensando rápidamente una excusa, aunque dudaba de que su nieta se tragara aquella historia tan pueril.

Pero la niña, a la que la voz de su abuelo, profunda y grave siempre conseguía calmarla, sonrió mientras el amable señor Legan acunaba a Marianne que no dejaba de tironearle los bigotes y reir las ocurrencias e imitaciones que Ernest solía realizar para entretener y divertir a su nieta, y que tanto gustaban a esta, pero que fastidiaban a su mujer. Había tomado la costumbre de su yerno, y no era la primera vez, que la seca y estirada matriarca de los Andrew le había sorprendido parodiándola, ante el embarazo y la vergüenza de Helen, y la sonrisa divertida y cómplice de su marido. Poco después la pequeña estaba durmiendo nuevamente en la seguridad de que nada grave había perturbado la tranquilidad de su vida cotidiana.

Mientras Helen, miraba con ojos desorbitados como una especie de figura de apariencia metálica y provista de alas, continuaba ascendiendo rápidamente envuelta en una luz ambarina que rasgaba las tinieblas de la noche.

-¿ Qué, qué es eso ? –preguntó incrédula, aunque ya se estaba haciendo una ligera idea de lo había tras aquel potente haz de luz.

Carlos y Dorothy escudriñaban la profundidad de la noche. La joven sirvienta se abrazó a su marido musitando débilmente:

-Carlos, esa cosa…me da miedo.

Pero Candy, envolviéndose en su bata para protegerse del frío nocturno pasó la mano por el hombro de su vieja amiga y tomó la mano de su madre diciéndoles a ambos, mientras Carlos miraba de refilón y temeroso el cometa ígneo que se alzaba majestuoso en la oscuridad:

-Es algo maravilloso. Tan bello. Desprende tanta paz e irradia tanta majestad…No debéis tener miedo alguno.

Mark comprobó que aun asía entre sus dedos la maravillosa y enjoyada espada que Conrad le entregara por imperativo de su joven protegida. Sintió que ya no la necesitaba ni que sería digno de ella como para empuñarla. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás hubiese otra persona más apta que él para esgrimir el deslumbrante acero con brazo fuerte y decidido. La levantó sobre su cabeza y haciendo un molinete, la arrojó con decisión contra la cola de la luz, que la sirge dejaba a su paso. La espada fue al encuentro del aura esplendente que la armadura emitía tras de si, en cerrados giros hasta que se detuvo en mitad de la misma con la punta dirigida hacia abajo. La sirge adquirió renovado impulso y llegó el momento en que solo fue un punto luminoso más, entre los miles de millones que salpicaban el firmamento. La espada de los Capuleto se desvaneció junto a la armadura, emprendiendo un largo viaje. La legendaria sirge revivía de nuevo para proteger a otra diosa, una vez más.

Mark fijó sus ojos en el último y postrer rastro de luz que la sirge dejaba a su paso y musitó lentamente:

-Sálvala Romeo, sálvala y haz que sea feliz. Sin duda ella lo merece, ambos lo merecéis –se corrigió ante el asombro de su suegra política, que le observaba boquiabierta y con ojos desorbitados, sin entender nada de nada, de aquellas evocadoras palabras, aunque con Mark todo era posible, y nada por excepcional que fuera podría superar cuanto estuviera en relación con él.

-Ojalá podáis cambiar vuestro destino –dijo Mark abrazando a Candy que sabía perfectamente a lo que su marido se estaba refiriendo.

-Ojalá –coincidió ella, pese al inicial rencor que había experimentado hacia ella. Sentía lástima y compasión por el trágico destino de la muchacha.

20

-Bueno, con esto ya está.

Haltoran había terminado de atar las correas que me mantenían firmemente asido al habitáculo metálico. Mermadon había sido desconectado, y sus sensibles circuitos estaban resguardados en compartimientos blindados, para permitir que nuestros cuerpos pudieran alojarse en su interior. Haltoran había desplegado los servos que alargaron al prodigioso robot hasta los cuatro metros de longitud, a efectos de que cupiéramos sin problemas, puesto que nuestro querido y viejo amigo robótico, sería el vehículo que nos devolvería sanos y salvos a nuestros queridos hogares., o por lo menos eso esperábamos. Ayudado por Duke y el resto de sus camaradas dispusimos todo para nuestro regreso. A mí me quedaba una sensación de amargura por el futuro de Julieta y Romeo. Esperaba, que aunque la inmortal obra de Shaskeapeare terminara trágicamente, ellos, quizás al margen de lo que el libro reseñaba pudieran vivir sus vidas felices y libres de toda amenaza. De todas nuestras aventuras, aquella se me había antojado la más extraña y tal vez esteril de todas, porque ni Mark ni nosotros, habíamos hallado el menor rastro del temible y escurridizo enemigo del que nos hablara Saori ni habíamos sacado nada en claro, si no teníamos en cuenta, el error que podría haber destrozado el corazón de nuestra querida Candy y que Mark había cometido de forma tan inconsciente como irresponsable. Afortunadamente, a través de las noticias que Annie nos trasmitiera a través de la borrosa imagen que nos llegaba allende el tiempo hasta la pantalla instalada en el pecho del colosal robot, la muchacha parecía haberle perdonado. Recordándolo, mientras Haltoran afianzaba los correajes que me mantendrían inmóvil durante el duro viaje de vuelta asentí diciendo:

-De eso no os quepa la menor duda. Mark, cuando se entristece o está afligido no es precisamente discreto en cuanto a materia de sentimientos se refiere.

Finalmente no iríamos a Mantua. Pese a la generosa oferta de Lady Ariel, el regreso de Mark a la que ya considerábamos como nuestra época, había terminado con las únicas razones que podrían habernos mantenido afincados allí. Yo, por mi parte, deseaba regresar cuanto antes. La experiencia de Gradisca me había puesto los pelos de punta y no deseaba ni por asomo, pasar otra experiencia parecida si no peor. Por otro lado, según las últimas noticias que Rand nos había transmitido, algo raro flotaba en el aire Se podía paladear y sentir de forma intensa la tensión contenida y que pugnaba por estallar en el enrarecido ambiente de la populosa ciudad. Por todas partes aparecían rosas marchitas y macilentas y las espadas y las armaduras pasaban secretamente de mano en mano. Allí se estaba gestando una revolución contra el poder establecido.

-Mucho me temo que muy pronto los Montesco se alzarán en armas –observó Haltoran mientras hacía las últimas comprobaciones en el estado general de Mermadón, que había sido transformado en máquina del tiempo- sus partidarios se están moviendo rápidamente.

-Cierto –asintió Rand que me pidió que me tendiera y cerró sobre mí la compuerta de kevlar de mi compartimiento trasero- no tardará demasiado en suceder algo y muy grande.

No me hacía ninguna gracia la idea de estar a oscuras, pero todo era preferible para salir de allí cuanto antes. No me había gustado en modo alguno la idea de venir y apremié a Haltoran para que ocupara su sitio en Mermadón y nos fuéramos de allí cuanto antes.

Rand estrechó la mano de Rand y todos, hasta el arisco y solitario Gray dejó por un momento sus herramientas y útiles de trabajo y se aproximó a despedirnos. Cinthia lamentó no haber conocido a Mark. Lo mismo que sus compañeros. Pero si nosotros habíamos tenido una razón para estar allí, ellos no disponían de ninguna. Habían sido catapultados a aquel enigmático mundo, dimensión o tiempo. Aun no teníamos claro a donde habíamos ido exactamente a parar. Pero el hecho de que captaran una transmisión de su planeta era algo que aun no habían asimilado. O era una trampa, lo cual no podía descartarse en modo alguno, dado que Laertes había cursado orden de busca y captura sobre ellos, con la ayuda del siniestro acólito del doctor Infierno, pero en cuyo caso ¿ cómo habían averiguado su procedencia y situación ? O una broma, lo cual era aun menos realista que la primera posibilidad. La noticia de que Esperanza, estaba en paz, y había ganado la guerra era una cuestión tan tentadora y atrayente que era poco más que imposible que fuera una encerrona o una cruel burla. Los datos eran demasiado precisos, las informaciones exactas y concisas. Finalmente Gray esbozaría una teoría plausible, cuya veracidad no tardaría en quedar fuera de toda duda.

-Lo más seguro es que hayamos ido a parar a un mundo no muy distante de Esperanza. Puede que no estemos en otro tiempo u otra dimensión a fin de cuentas. Por eso la señal de radio ha llegado por casualidad a nuestros receptores.

Haltoran saludó a todos estrechándoles la mano con fuerza y se situó en su estrecho cubículo situado en la parte frontal de Mermadon. Rand cerró la puerta blindada con la ayuda de Luke y ambos amigos ocuparon su sitio en una especie de control improvisado a toda prisa.

La discusión relativa a si Esperanza seguía siendo un mundo atenazado por la guerra o había conquistado su libertad, era apasionante y fructífera, pero por el momento debería aplazarse, puesto que Gray, Luke y Oliveros debían ayudar a sus amigos a hacer posible que Haltoran y yo, retornáramos a nuestro mundo. Con la colaboración de Gray y una grúa movida por el motor del CT-8, dispusieron a Mermadon en una larga y precaria rampa de lanzamiento formada por dos rieles gemelos y que habíamos construido con piezas de desecho del tanque. Rand apretó el botón del control central tal y como Haltoran le había pedido que hiciera y las toberas instaladas en los pies metálicos del pesado y voluminoso robot, quedaron al descubierto. En medio de un estampido que procuramos que fuera el menor posible, Mermadon se deslizó por los rieles recién engrasados para que se moviera mejor por su superficie hacia lo alto. La rampa de lanzamiento apuntaba hacia arriba y tembló gimiendo lastimosamente bajo el peso del robot, que partía con nosotros dos dentro hacia lo desconocido. Yo, en la oscuridad de mi prisión me puse a rezar lentamente con las manos entrelazadas, mientras Haltoran aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho una fotografía de Annie y de su hijo Alan. Justo en el momento en que Mermadón remontaba pesadamente el vuelo, la rampa de lanzamiento se deshizo en pedazos y las piezas de hierro cayeron desmadejadas a tierra como los componentes oxidados de un malogrado mecano.

-Ojalá lo consigan –dijo Rand a sus amigos, mientras sus brazo derecho reposaba en los hombros de Luke y el izquierdo en los de Oliveros.

Luke y Oliveros asintieron. Cinthia se llevó una mano a modo de visera a la frente para observar mejor como un robot propulsado por iridium puro que expelía con violencia por sus toberas, y con forma de bala, ganaba altura a gran velocidad en medio de una estela de fuego con dos locos inconscientes en su interior, que ligados a otro no mucho mejor que ellos por una inquebrantable amistad, se abrían camino en las inmensidades del tiempo o tal vez del espacio, para encontrarse con él cuanto antes. Aquel joven triste y solitario había puesto en marcha la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas. Hasta Gray levantó su cabeza dorada y alzando una mano, más bien una especie de tenaza de acero, improvisó una suerte de saludo. Escucharon entonces unas palabras que nunca creyeron posibles, en un robot como Gray, pero que sin lugar a dudas provenían de él.

-Suerte amigos. Ojala lo logréis.

Sus cuatro amigos humanos les miraron en medio de un prolongado silencio, sin articular palabra.

21

La rebelión había estallado por toda la ciudad de Neo Verona. En el cielo, se deslizaban como sombras huidizas y fantasmales cientos de pegasus cabalgados por rebeldes y en tierra, largas columnas de infantería leales a los Capuleto se dirigían lenta pero inexorablemente hacia la ciudad sitiada. Cualquier intento de resistencia por parte de Laertes estaba condenado al fracaso. Ceñudo y con una expresión de ira en su pétreo rostro, se mesó la barba mientras contemplaba con ojos crueles y fieros a su aliado, pero el Barón Ashura le miró con indiferencia.

-Me prometisteis la victoria a cambio de mi lealtad. Me jurasteis que con vuestra ayuda dominaría el mundo –gritó colérico, mientras alzaba una copa de vidrio con un recargado ornamento de jade montado sobre el borde, que representaba a un dragón cuya cola serpenteaba hasta el fino y tallado mango de la copa. Se llevó al recipiente a los labios bebiendo con ansia un vino muy suave y espiritoso, de los que se cultivaban en los viñedos de Mantua y que reportaban la merecida fama que tenía la ciudad y la región circundante, como mayor productor de selectos y refinados caldos, en todo Nevus. Los ojos del barón Ashura brillaron con un fulgor malévolo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

El barón Ashura lanzó una corta carcajada. Nevus no tenía nada que ofrecer a la causa de su señor y menos una insignificante ciudad como Neo Verona. Finalmente, el doctor Infierno le había revelado la verdadera naturaleza de su misión allí. El barón Ashura montó en cólera, por el papel secundario y marginal que su señor le había asignado. Todo se había reducido a una maniobra de distracción para engañar y alejar a Mark de Candy, plan que finalmente no había dado resultado. Por otra parte, los tremendos problemas de disciplina y orden que el doctor Infierno tenía en el seno de su organización y que no sabía como atajar, impedía que por el momento, pudiera castigar a Ashura, por el imperdonable fallo de haber perdido de vista a Mark, y no haberle avisado a tiempo de que retornaba a 1924, por lo que había ordenado perentoriamente a Ashura que regresara cuanto antes para ayudarle a poner orden entre las máscaras de hierro que a cada día que pasaba, se hundían más en la anarquía y en el caos, arrastrando a más soldados con su ejemplo. Ashura debía lealtad a su señor, pero el agravío en su contra, había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso y que unido al maltrato que el doctor Infierno le había dispensado durante años, hizo que se replanteara su fidelidad. Ashura que no era tonto sopesó los pros y los contras de la nueva y recién creada situación. Todavía contaba con unos pocos cientos de máscaras de hierro leales, pero su número era insuficiente para vencer a los partidarios de Julieta Capuleto, aunque no para hacer un trato con ella. Hizo un gesto con la mano derecha, chasqueando los dedos y en unos instantes cuatro corpulentos máscaras de hierro rodearon a Laertes, sujetándolo con fuerza. El enfurecido y sorprendido dirigente se debatió pataleando furiosamente. Trató de asir su espada, pero los dedos no le respondieron y su mano derecha cayó fláccida pegada a un costado de su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecerle. Su mente empezaba a divagar. Entonces entendió la razón del irónico rictus que se dibujaba en sus dos rostros.

-Me…me habéis envenenado –exclamó el Gran Duque mientras la copa resbalaba de sus dedos haciéndose añicos al chocar contra las baldosas de mármol –maldito seáis Ashura.

-Sí –respondió el barón Ashura mientras sus dos voces masculina y femenina se expresaban al unísono coreando las palabras con un deje sarcástico- pero no temáis por vuestra vida. No os he administrado una sustancia mortal. Es sólo una potente droga que os hará dormir por unas horas.

-¿ Por…por…qué ? –preguntó con voz gangosa echando su imponente planta hacia delante. Trastrabilló pesadamente dando unos cortos y torpes pasos. Su gorra de dignatario resbaló de sus largos cabellos oscuros y él mismo hincó la rodilla sobre el suelo de mármol ricamente decorado para finalmente, vencido por el poderoso narcótico que Titus le había suministrado disimulado en el vino, se desplomó a los pies del barón Ashura. El siniestro personaje esgrimió su tridente como si reafirmara su posición dominante sobre el narcotizado Laertes y le respondió cuando ya no podía oírle:

-Supervivencia, amigo mío, supervivencia. Si os entrego con vida a los partidarios de Julieta Capuleto, tal vez obtenga una condición ventajosa para mí y mis hombres y un trato de favor. Lo que luego ellos hagan con vos, me trae sin cuidado. No es cosa mía.

Ashura avanzó hasta el trono de Laertes, que pronto pertenecería a los Montesco de nuevo. Acarició la mullida tapicería con dedos trémulos y se sentó en el antiguo sitial del Gran Duque, admirando el lujo señorial y barroco de lo recargado y decadente que le resultaba, por lo menos para su gusto del que hasta hacía unos pocos minutos había disfrutado aquel hombre poderoso cuya ambición desmedida, había terminado por perderle. Ashura sonrió. El lujo y el boato de la corte de Laertes le habían seducido. El clima de Neo Verona era excelente, lo mismo que la comida, el buen vino y las hermosas mujeres que se le habían disputado pugnando entre ellas duramente por obtener sus favores. Ya no le interesaba conquistar el mundo, porque había encontrado otro más acorde para llevar una existencia sosegada y en la que primara, aunque fuera, un austero lujo. Ashura impartió una seca orden y una patrulla de máscaras de hierro trajeron a Mercutio, el favorito de Laertes, e hijo de Titus, y del que no se fiaba ni un pelo. Temeroso de que pudiera atentar contra Laertes, había mandado apresarle. Tal vez, la nueva soberana de Neo Verona apreciara sinceramente el ofrecimiento de otro valioso prisionero, y tal vez, aumentara su recompensa por el doble servicio ofrecido. Mercutio no se atrevía ni a levantar la cabeza, temeroso de que aquel hombre espeluznante, o lo que fuera se incomodase con él y ordenara a uno de sus soldados ejecutarle sin miramientos ni contemplaciones.

Ashura bebió un sorbo de vino esta vez, sin adulterar, que uno de sus leales máscaras de hierro le escanció rápidamente, en un vaso de plata. Paladeó el vino con placer y la satisfacción se plasmó en sus finos y cincelados rasgos a la par que extraños y no exentos de cierta belleza, bajo la capucha morada y regodeándose en su astucia, pensó complacido:

"La bomba atómica que utilicé para impresionarte –se dijo mientras contemplaba al inconsciente Laertes que yacía grotescamente echado boca abajo, al que realizó un brindis levantando levemente su copa- "era la única que teníamos. Por otra parte, ni arrancando a este planeta toda su riqueza mineral lograríamos ni la cuarta parte de elementos fisionables para producir otra".

En cuanto al doctor Infierno, el barón Ashura no temía sus represalias, porque estaría demasiado ocupado intentando sofocar una rebelión que cada día crecía más y más en fuerza y adeptos, y no solo en el campo de batalla, sino también en el interior de sus filas, donde supuestamente debería sentirse seguro, como para preocuparse por un lugarteniente díscolo y oportunista.

Cuando Julieta rodeada de sus partidarios se presentara allí, él la recibiría personalmente, para entregarle a sus prisioneros y a cambio, esperaba obtener de su benevolencia un pequeño palacete con algunos sirvientes y las comodidades necesarias para pasar el resto de sus días tranquila y holgadamente sin ser molestado. Estaba acostumbrado a severos y espartanos ambientes, por lo que tampoco forzaría demasiado su suerte, pidiendo imposibles.

22

Candy contempló las extrañas y raras pertenencias que albergaba en mi habitación. Sabedora de que Haltoran y yo estábamos en camino, había decidido con la ayuda de Mark y de sus allegados, y por supuesto de su amiga Annie hacer los preparativos necesarios para dispensarnos un gran e inolvidable remordimiento. Cuando hablé con Candy, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus bellos ojos verdes de insuperable belleza. Recordó el lejano día en que hablamos acerca de mí y como lamentando mi soledad y el menosprecio que realizaba acerca de mí mismo, lo cual la ofendió sobremanera, por mi poca por no decir nula autoestima salió a relucir el tema de mis sentimientos hacia ella. La muchacha que había entrado en mi habitación no al objeto de curiosear si no para comprobar su estado, después de tanto días de ausencia observó con interés las maquetas que solía realizar para entretenerme cuando mis obligaciones y compromisos me lo permitían. Cuando rompí con Esther Candy volvió a la carga, retomando el tema de mi soltería. Había estado casado en el siglo XXI y ahora, tras dos fracasos más, el primero con Patty y luego con Esther decidí que ya era el momento de detener aquello y no procurar nuevas tentativas.

-Tienes que salir Maikel –me apremiaba Candy intentando que abandonara mi estilo de vida casi monacal- no puedes estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes todo el día. Aun eres muy joven. Algún día te enamorarás y serás feliz.

Pero yo no necesitaba enamorarme de nuevo, cuando ya lo había hecho de un ser semejante a un ángel encarnado en la tierra. Pero como aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte ni había posibilidades de que prosperase, lo dejé pasar cortándolo con palabras quizás un poco rudas, pero realistas, porque no me andaba por las ramas y menos en casos así. La verdad, es que los cuatro, incluyendo a Haltoran y hasta el propio Carlos nos habíamos prendado de ella, pero solo uno de nosotros tuvo el inmenso privilegio de calar en el corazón de aquella bellísima, voluntariosa y abnegada muchacha que siempre anteponía el bien y la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia. Candy contempló mis maquetas y dioramas y se fijó particularmente en una que representaba un F-18 Hornet disparando una salva de misiles aire aire que partía en medio de unas pequeñas volutas de humo, que me había tomado la molestia y el trabajo de representar lo más detalladamente que supe. Candy pasó las yemas de los dedos por las esbeltas alas triangulares, que lucían las vistosas y llamativas estrellas de las insignias norteamericanas. Frente a él, un avión rival, un SU-27 Flanker ruso, similar en opinión de Candy, a su homólogo norteamericano parecía querer disputar el espacio aéreo de mi habitación, en una imaginaria y fiera batalla aérea. Candy se estremeció. Odiaba intensamente las armas y mucho más desde que había contemplado los devastadores efectos de las armas nucleares en una pantalla de televisión,cuando visitó junto a Mark, el caótico siglo XXI o el pesado y negro RPG-12 de Mark, del que parecía haberse deshecho por lo menos en apariencia, y que hacía tiempo que su esposo no utilizaba desde el ultimátum que le planteó para que se deshiciera de él cuanto antes.

-No quiero esa cosa cerca de nuestros hijos querido. Bastante tengo con hacerme a duras penas, a la idea de ese veneno que corre por tus venas.

Mark había tratado de protestar débilmente, porque el arma era ya no tanto un medio de defensa disuasorio frente a posibles amenazas, si no un recuerdo especial y un tanto peculiar, de otros momentos pasados de su vida. Candy suspiró. No entendía como su marido podía pretender conservar un objeto tan amorfo y feo, de tan poco grato recuerdo para ella, aunque irónicamente les hubiera librado in extremis de más de un mortal peligro. Pensó en el submarino alemán que había torpedeado al indefenso Mauritania y en el ataque de los panzers llevados a un tiempo que no les correspondía por inspiración de una siniestra y retorcida mente, pero tenía muy clara su tajante decisión, y fue inflexible con Mark. Candy no conseguía entender como los hombres se mataban de aquella manera tan atroz entre sí, pese a que Mark hubiera intentado convencerla de que a veces no quedaba otra alternativa que tomar las opciones más terribles y poco gratas.

-Pero amor mío…-intentó Mark razonar con su esposa sabedor de que llevaba las de perder de antemano.

-Elige Mark –le espetó ella sin asomo alguno de ironía o sorna en su voz firme y clara- o esa cosa o yo. La mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban lugar para la réplica o la argumentación razonada.

No quiso insistir. Candy tenía un carácter muy dulce, pero al mismo tiempo, obstinado, orgulloso y decidido cuando la ocasión lo requería. No profundizó más en aquella discusión por temor a importunarla u ofenderla. Bastante increíble le parecía que hubiera perdonado su desliz. Aun temblaba al recordarlo, porque podría haber perdido a la única mujer que amaría de verdad, de todas las que habían pasado por su vida. Asintió con un leve y sumiso "tú ganas Candy", que le reportó un apasionado beso de su bella esposa en los labios, mientras musitaba unas palabras que eran música en sus oídos:

-¡Oh Mark¡, eres tan bueno, dulce y maravilloso…

Así que el arma pasó a custodia de Haltoran, porque Mark tampoco deseaba tirarla ni destruirla, siempre que pudiera evitarlo.

Candy paseó sus arrebatadores ojos verdes, por una fila de miniaturas de carros de combate, que marchaban hacia un imaginario frente de batalla, en ordenadas filas, sobre una estantería que pendía en la pared adornada con motivos florales y cuadros de escenas campestres, sobre mi cama de dosel.

"Extraña combinación" –pensó la muchacha- "máquinas de guerra del futuro en una habitación del pasado".

Pese a la repulsión y horror que le producían las armas, no pudo evitar admirar mi colección de maquetas por su realismo, verismo y minucioso detalle. Se fijó en un M-1 Abrams que apuntaba su cañón hacia delante y que sobresalía de una torreta rectangular enorme, a juzgar por la proporción de su tamaño en relación con el del chasis que la portaba, y al que le seguía muy cerca un Chieftain británico. Un poco más lejos un Centurión también británico, sobresalía sobre la figura algo más achaparrada de un Super Sherman más antiguo y anterior al Centurión. Entonces Candy evocó con horror como una de aquellas espantosas máquinas había estado a punto de aplastarla a ella y a Annie de no ser porque Mark acudió a su rescate, junto a Haltoran empleando primero el arma que tanto detestaba y luego, el iridium que no dejaba de odiar con la misma y fervorosa intensidad, por los sufrimientos que le reportaba a Mark cada vez que recurría a él y por ende a ella, por las consecuencias que ello acarreaba a su familia. Aun resonaba en su cabeza el horrísono chirriar de las cadenas y el terrible rumor que el monstruo de acero producía al rodar sobre el suelo enfangado del frente Occidental en el sector de Cambrai, de la que levantaba trozos de barro y pegotes de tierra apelmazada que proyectaba como las piedras desprendidas de una gigantesca honda.

Hizo una mueca de desdén y se preguntó que podía encontrar yo de fascinante en unas máquinas que aparte de su función destructiva, tenían una forma y una apariencia que le producían repeluznos y sensaciones de rechazo a partes iguales.

Por otro lado, el tiempo que pasó en la Gran Guerra generaron en ella una repulsión compulsiva hacia todo tipo de artilugios bélicos de por vida.

23

Mark estaba de mal humor. Tenía que poner al día todo el papeleo atrasado de las cuentas de los numerosos negocios que la familia Andrew tenía repartidos en los cinco continentes y que ahora eran responsabilidad suya, como nuevo patriarca de los Andrew, desde que Albert ingresara en la cárcel debido a los numerosos delitos que había instigado, algunos realmente graves.

Vinos de los más escogidos y selectas vides de Italia y del sur de Francia, delicadas porcelanas chinas, la incipiente industria del plástico que nacía pujante y con fuerza en los Estados Unidos, acciones y participaciones en diversos bancos e instituciones financieras, caucho asiático o finas telas y muebles provenientes de la lejana India, que aun seguía siendo colonia británica. Mark arqueó las cejas y pensó instintivamente en Dallas o Dinastía, las series que había visto, en aquel lejano entonces de su primera juventud, aun completamente ajeno al tremendo golpe de timón que daría su vida y que el destino le tenía deparado. Dejó un momento el memoradum que tenía entre manos y se preguntó si Tony Starks, de haber sido real, tendría los mismos problemas que él, aunque Mark no debía conectarse a un enchufe de la red eléctrica para continuar viviendo, pero el curioso paralelismo que su mente estableció de forma inconsciente entre ambos, le hizo sonreír levemente. Sin embargo, sin el iridium podría perder la vida, ya que se había convertido en una parte fundamental e irremplazable de su sangre, mal que le pesara.

Sentado en el sillón de cuero repujado que perteneciera al todopoderoso magnate, ahora era él el que asumía dicho papel desde que la tía abuela Elroy le designara como sucesor. La estirada y altiva anciana hubiera preferido a Archie o quizás a Stear como nuevo continuador de la labor de su malogrado sobrino, pero Archie estaba demasiado ocupado con su profesión de jurista como para además, ocuparse de una tarea que aparte de desagradarle podía restarle el escaso tiempo libre que le quedaba debido a su profesión. En cuanto a Stear, se encontraba como pez en el agua, trabajando para Ernest en su empresa de patentes e invenciones y era tontería considerarle como un serio candidato para ocupar el antiguo puesto de Albert. Anthony había declinado su oferta para disgusto de la anciana que había depositado sus últimas esperanzas en que un miembro de la familia asumiera la fundamental misión de sobrellevar el peso de las finanzas de los acaudalados Andrew. Por tanto, al haberse quedado sin candidatos válidos, y muy a su pesar tuvo que contar con Mark el cual continuaba desagradándola, pero el hecho de haber salvado las vidas de sus queridos sobrinos-nietos Anthony y Stear había hecho que tras una meditada y largamente sopesada decisión le designara a él, para el importantísimo puesto. De la noche a la mañana, Mark se había convertido en un rico y adinerado magnate con una esposa maravillosa y una familia de ensueño. Pero la burocracia, el papeleo con sus interminables balances, cuentas, requisitos y consejeros acudiendo todo el día a su despacho le estaban levantando un dolor de cabeza considerable y hacían que se enojara con facilidad. Aunque la situación creada era en parte culpa suya, debido a que durante su prolongada ausencia el volumen de trabajo acumulado por los exitosos y diversos negocios del imperio comercial de los Andrew había desbordado la capacidad de los administrativos y expertos contratados para llevar al día las cuentas y cuando Mark retornó se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que una montaña de papeles y asuntos pendientes por resolver, le aguardaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de su despacho. Llegó un momento en que arrojó la calculadora que le había prestado y que fue otra de las escasas pertenencias que pude rescatar, cuando huía de Norden y sus secuaces. Candy me había observado extrañada y aparte de preguntarme que era aquella especie de tableta con teclas y una pequeña ventana, quiso saber como es que en una huída tan precipitada como aquella se me ocurrió cargar con tantas cosas innecesarias. Me encogí de hombros y respondí:

-No lo sé Candy. Quizás se deba a que pensé que me podían hacer falta más adelante…o más atrás según el punto de vista. También lo achaqué a que intentaba conservar un pedazo, aunque fuera exiguo de mi estilo de vida anterior

-Esto no se acaba nunca –masculló sonoramente mientras la puerta del despacho se abría de repente y Candy entraba empujando el batiente con el codo, mientras portaba entre las manos una bandeja repleta de comida para su esposo y ella. Había horneado pan que reposaba sobre un lateral de la charola y un delicioso plato con un par de huevos revueltos y un bistec con sus correspondientes cubiertos, atrajeron por su delicioso aroma, la atención de Mark que se masajeaba las sienes con las yemas de los dedos del cansancio que tanto cálculo y asiento contable le estaba produciendo y que empezaba a pasarle, nunca mejor dicho, factura, aunque con escasos o nulos resultados a juzgar por la cara de fastidio que ponía y los cambios de postura continua que le hacían removerse cada dos por tres en su asiento.

Entonces Candy se puso detrás suyo y depositando sus dedos sobre las sienes y el cuello de Mark empezó a moverlos diestramente para aliviarle la tensión acumulada por tantas horas de trabajo, en círculos concéntricos unas veces, y otras, de arriba abajo con rapidez. El joven cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de placer mientras la agradable sensación de bienestar alejaba el agarrotamiento de sus músculos, disipándolo como por arte de magia.

Mark pareció sentirse mejor gracias al alivio que las expertas y delicadas manos de su esposa le habían reportado y le hizo un gesto de que ya era suficiente. Se preguntó como aquella maravillosa criatura tenía tantas habilidades, y la pericia necesaria para ejercitarlas de forma tan experta, aparte de su don de gentes y el carisma que había suscitado la insana e injusta envidia, y el odio de sus ahora hermanos adoptivos, que tantos sufrimientos le reportaran. Ante la sorpresa de Mark, Candy dio un pequeño salto y enlazando sus manos sobre la espalda le explicó:

-Forma parte de nuestra preparación como enfermeras, para aliviar los dolores de los pacientes.

Mark paseó la vista por los rimeros de papeles que semejaban pequeñas cordilleras erizadas de cifras y números, y pensando en el trabajo que aun le quedaba por delante, pendiente, lanzó un reniego:

-Mierda de papeleo.

Candy depositó la bandeja entre los papeles que abarrotaban el escritorio de Mark, sorteándolos como buenamente podía y desparramando, aun pese al cuidado que puso, algunos folios que cayeron al suelo de maderas nobles, y besándole en la mejilla dijo mientras enlazaba sus brazos en torno al cuello de su marido:

-No me seas arisco mi amor y no digas palabrotas –repuso Candy mientras iba sirviéndole la cena tras desasirse de él- ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado esa fea costumbre.

Mark lanzó un suspiro apartando un legajo de facturas con la mano y moviendo otro de albaranes con el codo derecho para poder reposar sus manos sobre el tablero de madera de la mesa..

-Perdóname cariño –dijo Mark siempre tan solícito y atento mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de su esposa entre las suyas para descansar su cabeza brevemente sobre el dorso de la mano de Candy- pero todo este papeleo es superior a mis fuerzas. Nunca me ha gustado la contabilidad ni las matemáticas.

Candy sonrió ante la desazón de Mark frente a los números. No realizó la observación pero se le antojó divertido el hecho de que el hombre que era capaz de desafiar al tiempo y cambiar el curso de una guerra, se ofuscaba porque no podía lidiar con aquellos malditos números que se sucedían sin solución de continuidad de forma que parecían multiplicarse hasta el infinito. Pensó en como la bondadosa señorita Pony y la abnegada hermana María insistían siempre en la importancia de la aritmética y las matemáticas. Mark no habría resultado un buen alumno para sus pacientes y didácticos métodos de enseñanza. Candy le sugirió entonces que lo dejara en manos de los asesores de la familia, pero la tía abuela había sido rotunda. No más dinero para contratar nuevos asesores, porque últimamente el presupuesto de los Andrew se había disparado y en asuntos económicos, ella tenía la última palabra, aunque estuviera retirada de las principales actividades del clan familiar. La anciana tenía la firme intención de realizar economías costase lo que costase.

-Da la casualidad –explicó Mark a su esposa, que también se había traído su propia cena para comer en compañía de su esposo y aliviar un poco el stress que le producía todo aquel ingente y numeroso aluvión de papeles –que hay varias operaciones económicas tan complejas y sumamente complicadas que no me fío de esos expertos asesores. Y como la tía abuela se niega a que contratemos a gente más ducha que yo, heme aquí.

Hizo un elocuente gesto con la mano, abarcando la muralla de papeles, impresos y documentos que se agolpaban sobre su mesa y en algunos casos sobre las mullidas butacas y valiosos canapés que amueblaban el lujoso gabinete que había pertenecido a Albert y que ahora era de su propiedad. Si la tía abuela, hubiera en esos momentos presenciado con sus propios ojos el estado de desorden, y en la leonera en que se había transformado el despacho…

Candy se llevó las manos a los labios y no pudo evitar que una alegre y sonora risa se le escapara de repente. Mark arqueó las cejas y cogiendo un trozo de pan, lo probó asintiendo visiblemente complacido.

-Está delicioso cariño –dijo él masticando a dos carrillos, mientras cortaba otro trozo y abriéndolo en dos mitades casi simétricas, metía entre rebanada y rebanada un trozo de la tierna y jugosa carne improvisando un bocadillo. Candy alzó las cejas. Ahora el que reía ante el asombro de su esposa era Mark. No que es a la muchacha le desagradase que alguien degustara la comida de aquella manera, todo lo contrario, sino porque no había vuelto a ver como alguien se preparaba un bocadillo desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo menos en Lakewood, como no fuera yo, Carlos, Haltoran o el propio Mark. La tía abuela siempre le había afeado la conducta cuando alguna vez la había sorprendido degustando enormes bocadillos de carne embutida en pan blanco con queso tierno, porque consideraba aquella manera de alimentarse como chabacana y propia de gente zafia y maleducada, lo mismo que subirse a los árboles o voltear el lazo. Candy rió quedamente al imaginarse a la anciana aristócrata poniendo su característica cara de horror ante todo lo que la desagradaba y se preparó otro emparedado. Mark tenía hambre. Hacía unas horas que no había comido nada, y llevaba encerrado en el despacho desde el mediodía tratando de poner en orden los negocios de la familia, o por lo menos los más urgentes y que requerían mayor y pronta atención. Se lamentó de que George no estuviera allí. Le habría venido bien su sabiduría y experiencia, pero desde que se ausentó precipitadamente por un turbio asunto de su pasado no se le había vuelto a ver el pelo por Lakewood. Por otra parte, Mark, siempre había querido hablarle, para disculparse sinceramente por el puñetazo que le propinara hacía ya tantos años a bordo del Mauritania en el pómulo izquierdo, debido a un malentendido, cuando rescató, o se llevó inopinadamente a Candy, según la versión, del barco en el que se dirigía a Londres, para ingresar en el Real Colegio de San Pablo por orden expresa de Albert, con el único fin de separarles. No pretendía causarle daño, pero cuando percibió el negro y voluminoso revólver de tambor entre sus manos, reaccionó instintivamente y le noqueó porque creía que trataba de herir a Candy, cuando el bueno de George solo quería proteger a la muchacha, creyendo a su vez que Mark era el agresor.

Candy arrimó una silla a la mesa y se sentó frente a Mark disponiéndose a comer con él, mientras algunos papeles volaban desde el borde del escritorio para depositarse sobre el suelo de madera.

Mark desgajó otro trozo del sabroso pan de molde que Candy había cocinado especialmente para él y lo untó en uno de los huevos, comiéndolo con fruición. Candy negó con la cabeza mientras una encantadora y perturbadora sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Mark alzó la cabeza sorprendido y la dirigió una mirada enamorada porque era como si el Sol hubiera entrado de repente en aquel oscuro y añejo despacho que olía a antigüedad y a librería de viejo. Se contemplaron unos instantes. Entonces Candy aferró con fuerza la mano derecha de su marido. Sus ojos verdes, tan intensos y hermosos hacían que Mark bajase un poco la cabeza, porque su mera contemplación le producía una intensa turbación que a duras penas podía dominar, y Candy no podía dejar de sentir lo mismo. Las pupilas de Mark la habían hechizado desde el primer instante en que le conoció, de pie sobre una de las ramas más bajas que se doblaban bajo su peso. Ambos revivieron su primer instante juntos, y de repente no estaban en el despacho amueblado con decadente lujo y muebles de fina y exótica madera oriental, si no en la colina de Pony, el uno frente al otro, bajo el Padre Arbol que fue testigo de su incipiente amor. Candy inclinó la cabeza haciendo que algunos de sus rizos dorados cayeran en cascada, sobre su mejilla dorada.

"Mark amor mío" –pensó- "si volviera a perderte, si te alejaras de mí de nuevo…no sé lo que haría".

Mark como si estuviera en conexión mental con ella y le hubiera leído el pensamiento, esbozó otro que cruzó velozmente por su mente:

"Eres mi luz, mi razón de ser, mi Candy, mi dulce y amada esposa. Si te perdiera…".

El hechizo se mantuvo hasta que de repente una voz nerviosa y asustada atrajo su atención. Mark y Candy se levantaron al unísono de sus asientos y se asomaron apresuradamente por la ventana que daba a los jardines principales que se extendían hasta el portal de las rosas. Dorothy señalaba a un objeto metálico que semejaba un destartalado y precario cohete por su forma ahusada, como de bala, que descendía del cielo en medio de una densa humareda, al tiempo que un gran penacho de humo negro emergía de unas toberas propulsoras situadas en su parte inferior, produciendo un leve zumbido. Mark creyendo que Dorothy estaba en peligro saltó por la ventana antes que Candy pudiera impedírselo. La muchacha extendió los brazos para detenerle, pero cuando fue a zafarle por el antebrazo derecho, Mark ya había llegado abajo tras salvar la escasa altura que le separaba del suelo. Candy bajó por el canalón como en sus mejores tiempos en los que trepaba a los árboles con destreza y se mecía de las ramas, para tomar impulso y saltar de un árbol a otro con movimientos gráciles y precisos. Mark se adelantó hasta Dorothy para tranquilizarla protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Candy llegó a la altura de ambos y sus pupilas verdes se estremecieron al distinguir como aquella columna de acero de descomunal altura se quedaba clavada sobre la hierba. Mark se echó instintivamente la mano al bolsillo de su pijama de tela, sobre el que llevaba puesto un albornoz verde con franjas rojas, pero de pronto recordó que su arma de asalto se había quedado en depósito en casa de los Brighten, al cuidado de Haltoran. Solo esperaba que nadie de la familia lo descubriera. Entonces pensó en recurrir al iridium. Candy presagiando lo que Mari pretendía hacer chilló con una mezcla de miedo y de ira:

-No Mark, ni se te ocurra. No te atrevas a hacerlo.

Pero su esposo estaba decidido a proteger a Dorothy y a ella como fuera. Entonces el tubo metálico vibró levemente y se abrió, cayendo de la parte superior un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes claros y sonrisa socarrona que saltó ágilmente al suelo. De la parte de abajo, otra compuerta metálica chirrió empujada por una mano pequeña y regordeta, al tiempo que yo emergía lentamente medio mareado aun por la tremenda aceleración y la oscuridad reinante en el interior de Mermadón. Candy dio un grito de sorpresa y desprendiendo una larga hilera de lágrimas corrió a nuestro encuentro. Me abrazó tan fuertemente que rodé por tierra asido a ella mientras Mark, tan emocionado como ella se plantó en dos zancadas ante Haltoran. Ambos hombres se abrazaron palmeándose la espalda con afecto. Noté el suave cuerpo de Candy presionando levemente contra el mío. Se había vuelto a peinar con sus características coletas adornadas con grandes lazos similares a flores ornamentales y lozanas, y sentí su aliento fresco y ligeramente caliente. Desprendía un leve aroma a menta y a lavanda, ese aroma que te hace sentirte vivo y pensar en un maravilloso recuerdo de infancia al que anhelas volver para escapar de la soledad de tu mundo de adulto gris y frío. Entonces sus lágrimas mojaron mi cara empañándome las gafas. Sentí sus sollozos a través de mi piel y como se estremecía por el llanto que la aquejaba.

-Maikel, Maikel, te he echado tanto de menos…tanto…

Y yo también por supuesto. Me erguí lentamente ayudado por ella y traté de consolarla lo mejor que supe.

-Tranquila querida Candy, tranquila, ya estamos aquí, y no volveremos a irnos.

Entonces miré a Mark, el cual rehuyó mi mirada porque mi inteligente amigo intuyó el velado reproche que le lancé mientras Candy ajena a aquello, continuaba estrechándome entre sus brazos. Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi hombro. Sentí un estremecimiento y contuve mis tremendos deseos de manifestarle mis sentimientos, pese a que ya lo hubiera hecho una vez antaño.

Cuando me encaré con Mark, este se limitó a estrecharme la mano derecha con fuerza mientras musitaba débilmente y con veneración:

-Maestro, querido maestro.

También recibimos como cabía esperar, las felicitaciones de Dorothy que se congratuló de que estuviéramos bien y de una pieza y que el peligroso y largo viaje de regreso, hubiera ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Me llevé las manos a los riñones porque la incómoda postura mantenida durante horas en el habitáculo anti-ergonómico que Haltoran había diseñado, haría que me doliesen durante un tiempo, pero nada que un largo y reparador descanso en la idílica Lakewood no pudieran solucionar. Mientras nos saludábamos, abrazábamos y hacíamos bromas, Haltoran extrajo una especie de mando a distancia y apretando un botón, Mermadón empezó a cobrar vida, adoptando su forma habitual. Sus mecanismos y microcircuitos ocuparon su lugar en el habitáculo llenándolo completamente después de salir de los compartimientos blindados que los mantenía plegados y a salvo de golpes o daños fortuitos, a continuación su altura se redujo a la mitad, recobrando la estatura habitual, para que finalmente, un par de brazos y piernas nacieran del torso del robot y extendiéndose hasta recuperar su longitud. Sus extremidades iban apareciendo en forma de anillos concéntricos y cuando uno terminaba de emerger, otro le seguía y así sucesivamente hasta dotarle de capacidad de movimiento y equilibrio. Mermadon flexionó sus piernas poniéndose en pie, a la vez que sus manos acababan de formarse. El último paso fue encender sus funciones vitales. Los sensores ópticos rojos brillaron como ascuas de luz y la rejilla metálica que hacía las funciones de boca, se iluminó con un haz rojizo que conformaba su sonrisa.

-Yo también he vuelto –dijo con su acostumbrada y familiar voz almirabada.

En ese momento, una figura femenina se acercó corriendo y materializándose en la lejanía. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul que le llegaba por las rodillas y con un vistoso lazo detrás, que flameaba como una bandera al viento. Los cabellos negros sobre los que se mecía una cinta roja saltaban al ritmo sincopado de sus veloces piernas. La chica tenía unos enormes ojos azules y su voz iba desgranando un nombre masculino, que al escucharlo hizo que a su portador se le pusiera carne de gallina.

-¡Haltoraan!, -gritó la muchacha mientras redoblaba el frenético ritmo de sus piernas- Haltoraann- repitió mientras alzaba la mano derecha y el corazón le latía desbocado.

Haltoran se detuvo perplejo y sus labios dibujaron una mueca de alegría indescriptible. Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera darnos cuenta, el joven echó a correr gritando con fuerza el nombre de la muchacha:

-¡!Annnieee!, ¡ Annieee!

Ambos fueron al encuentro del otro lo más velozmente de que fueron capaces. Cuando se encontraron Haltoran alzó a su esposa en vilo riendo estruendosamente. Annie visiblemente feliz suplicó a su marido que la dejase en el suelo. Candy trataba de aguzar la vista para distinguir que sucedía entre ambos, pero finalmente optó por acudir junto a sus dos amigos. Corrió con agilidad, aunque no logró alcanzar a Mark que iba en cabeza raudo hacia la pareja que permanecía abrazada tiernamente, mientras las lágrimas de Annie se posaban sobre el hombro de Haltoran. Yo tardé un poco más llegar, jadeante y sin aliento. La amable y obsequiosa Dorothy me ayudó a cubrir los últimos metros mientras me recomendaba amablemente que no debería hacer tales esfuerzos que suponían que me fatigase enseguida. Cuando estuvimos a su altura, los cuatro fuimos testigos de una adorable y tierna escena. Haltoran y Annie se besaban largamente mientras las lágrimas de ambos se entremezclaban formando un solo reguero que goteaba sobre la hierba.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…-musitó Annie entre sollozos y con voz entrecortada –tanto…-recalcó.

-Alan no hacía más que preguntar por su padre –añadió uniendo su frente a la de Haltoran, que seguía depositando suaves pero apasionados besos en sus mejillas, cuello y labios mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros y sedosos de Annie y enterrando sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros, de la cabellera de su esposa.

-No sufras más mi pequeña dama –le dijo cariñosamente su marido utilizando el calificativo que empleaba con ella desde que se conocieran- no volveré alejarme de tu lado, nunca más.

Mark y Candy se tomaron de la mano. Aquel cuadro era tan dulcemente evocador, que Dorothy no fue capaz de reprimir sus lágrimas. Pasé mi mano sobre sus hombros intentando confortarla, y yo no supe como, noté como dos lágrimas cálidas y furtivas, seguidas de otras dos más y así sucesivamente rodaron por mi cara. Lloraba, pero no como Dorothy que agradeció mi gesto y reclinó su cabeza en mi pecho. Me sentía solo. También quería participar de una felicidad similar, cosa que Candy captó enseguida. Mientras permanecía abrazada a Mark, sus ojos verdes me miraron brevemente, y noté como la pena que destilaban me taladraba el alma. Entonces lancé un hondo suspiro y murmuré en español, en las contadas ocasiones que utilizaba mi lengua vernácula:

-Donde manda patrón…

24

Había estado en África, y sentido la libertad en el pleno significado de la palabra, bajo el ardiente sol del trópico y disfrutando de la vida en comunión con la naturaleza como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Las sabanas eran enormes extensiones verdes que se deslizaban ante sus ojos ansiosos por verlo todo, por captar aquella belleza, hasta la más íntima fibra de su ser y atesorar los secretos que se escondían en la lujuriante y esplendente naturaleza de África. Entonces una voz severa y dura le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró lentamente retornando de sus ensoñaciones y se encontró frente a uno de los guardias de la prisión, que llevaba un siniestro uniforme oscuro, en el que destacaba brillando de manera hiriente una estrella de ocho puntas sobre el bolsillo derecho de la camisa, que se repetía en una versión más pequeña, sobre la visera de la gorra de plato del funcionario. Del cinturón colgaba un manojo de llaves, un revólver de cañón largo, unas esposas y una porra de caucho que no sería la primera vez, que había utilizado contra algún recluso cuando pretendía desahogar su mal humor con alguien o simplemente por el mero hecho de hacerlo.

-Andrew, tu rancho –dijo un hombre grueso de pelo ralo bajo la gorra, con una sonrisa cruel que dejaba entrever su dentadura cariada y que le tendía una bandeja sucia en la que flotaba un potingue de dudoso aspecto- siento que el chef no tuviese hoy caviar y paté en el menú, a disposición del señor.

Las irónicas y crueles palabras hicieron que algunos de los reclusos corearan las palabras del guardia con carcajadas maledicientes, tal vez para congraciarse con el funcionario, o llevados del odio que sentían hacia los de la clase social de Albert, y en eso no eran muy distinto de Jamerson, el guardia que estaba mirando fijamente y con desdén a Albert. Alguien prorrumpió en una escandalosa risa de hiena aguda e histérica entre la marea de hombres encarcelados por diversos delitos y faltas. Albert extendió las manos mientras el guardia soltó de pronto la bandeja, que produjo un ruido metálico al entrechocar contra el manchado suelo. La comida se esparció por el suelo cubierto de desperdicios y con una pátina de suciedad. Hacía tiempo que el pavimento de la penitenciaría no había conocido ni un solo desinfectante y menos aun una limpieza a fondo. El guardia sonrió nuevamente y dijo con tono jocoso imitando una voz infantil:

-¡Oooh que lástima!, todo por el suelo. Me estoy volviendo muy torpe Andrew.

Luego se alejó redoblando sus carcajadas, después de volver a cerrar la celda de Albert con una gruesa ganzúa que separó del manojo de llaves que llevaba siempre pendido de su cinturón. El cerrojo produjo un descomunal y carácterístico sonido que resonó en la galería de las celdas, cuando sus goznes y mecanismos, fueron accionados por la llave para encerrarle nuevamente, haciendo que su reclusión fuera aun más dramática y agobiante. Aquel sonido del pasador corriendo a lo largo de su acanaladura era para él algo vergonzoso, humillante y una burla cruel porque le recordaba su caída en desgracia, por los fieros sentimientos que le habían asaltado y que profesaba hacia su ahijada, los cuales finalmente, terminaron por causar su ruina en forma de enfermiza obsesión hacia la muchacha.

Albert contempló resignado los restos de su ya de por si magro y repulsivo almuerzo y los recogió limpiándolos lo mejor que pudo. Sonrió tristemente. El era rebelde, libre, y noble. Y de amplios espacios abiertos había pasado al confinamiento en una oscura y sórdida celda de una penitenciaría federal. De estar rodeado de personas gentiles y contar con la amistad y cariño de un ángel que había perdido tal vez para siempre, había pasado a estar entre individuos malencarados, hoscos y peligrosos que no dudarían en matarle a la más mínima ocasión que tuvieran para hacerlo ¿ Cómo había podido terminar así tan tristemente, enfundado en un mugriento y maloliente mono anaranjado ? Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello, pese a que se hacía todos los días la misma pregunta sin hallar respuesta, y masticó lentamente lo que pudo considerar, con mucha generosidad por su parte, como mínimamente comestible, después de que Jamerson se hubiera cebado nuevamente en él, un día más, como de costumbre.

25

Cuando Julieta embutida en una armadura roja y blandiendo una gran espada, entró en el salón del trono del palacio ducal, se encontró con una visión cuanto menos chocante y algo estremecedora. Romeo estaba a su lado, envuelto por una elegante y resistente armadura de placas azul y como su amada, también esgrimía una afilada espada. Estaban rodeados y secundados por hombres leales y valientes que habían luchado con arrojo para hacer realidad ese día, el día de la liberación de Neo Verona. Esperaban encontrar al arrogante y orgulloso padre de Romeo desafiándoles, dispuesto a vender cara su vida como último acto de su demencial locura de poder. Pero Julieta no tenía la más mínima intención de matarle, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. En vez de eso, le vio en un rincón del salón, tendido boca abajo y aparentemente sin vida, a los pies de un hombre que les observaba con fruición, envuelto en un hábito oscuro de pies a cabeza. Un largo mechón de pelo negro que parecía pintado sobre el refulgente y pálido cráneo caía en mitad de su frente. Entonces Julieta se llevó la mano derecha a sus labios totalmente horrorizada. El hombre o más bien ser, tenía dos rostros superpuestos en dos mitades simétricas. La de la izquierda era femenina, la de la derecha masculina y a veces hablaban a dúo, formando un coro que martilleó los oídos de Julieta que retrocedió espantada. Conrad y Curio se adelantaron para enfrentarse al ser que portaba un tridente dorado en su mano izquierda, más pálida que la derecha. Su tez presentaba un tono cadavérico y sus penetrantes ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas.

-Lo has matado –gritó Tebaldo, un hijo bastardo e ilegítimo de Laertes que pese al daño que había causado a su madre, cortejándola para sus propios fines y ambiciones y luego deshaciéndose de ella sin mayores miramientos, tras engañarla cruelmente, tenía que refrenar sus ansias de venganza muy a su pesar. Julieta le había dejado muy claro por activa y por pasiva que pese a sus lógicos deseos de revancha, le prohibía terminantemente infligir daño a Laertes a menos que no tuvieran alternativa. Tebaldo desenvainó su espada. Entonces varios hombres con los rostros ocultos por yelmos de hierro y con unos faldellines sobre un mono negro muy ajustado, rodearon al hombre del hábito que se había acomodado en el antiguo trono de Laertes, portando espadas cortas similares a los gladius romanos.

-No, de hecho está vivo y pretendo negociar con vos una salida lo más honrosa posible a mi situación actual.

Julieta se sorprendió. Hizo un gesto a sus hombres y estos bajaron las armas contrariados. No conocía aquel ser, pero había oído hablar de él en los mentideros de Neo Verona, como un personaje muy popular y carismático entre los ambientes cortesanos y que según se rumoreaba era un ferviente partidario de Laertes, a la vez que un valioso aliado. Julieta se mesó sus largos cabellos rojizos y castaños y asintiendo ante el estupor de los suyos dijo mientras Romeo imponía silencio a sus partidarios, para que la muchacha pudiera expresarse con claridad:

-¿ A cambio de la vida del Gran Duque, cual sería vuestro precio ? –preguntó. Su timbre de voz resultó amplificado en gran medida, gracias a la espléndida acústica del salón del trono.

Ashura sonrió burlonamente. Cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla de la izquierda y declaró:

-Me gustaría llevar una existencia plácida y cómoda por el resto de mis días, en alguna pequeña quinta rodeada de tranquilidad y con ciertos privilegios. Tal vez en Mantua –dijo pensativamente- Es una ciudad con un clima muy suave y circundada de pequeñas laderas y fincas con mansiones señoriales, que están prácticamente lindando con el mar.

Curio intentó intermediar. No deseaba en lo más mínimo que Julieta pactase con el pavoroso ser, pero la muchacha estaba ya cansada y harta de tantas tragedias personales y matanzas. Quería que el caos y la anarquía terminaran lo antes posible. Habían logrado impedir in extremis y en el último momento, que las pocas tropas que aun le eran leales al Gran Duque, incendiaran la ciudad por orden suya, en un gesto de impotencia y desesperación. La larga huida hacia delante de Laertes había tocado a su fin.

Julieta miró brevemente al hombre tuerto que había perdido su ojo derecho por defenderla de unos carabinieris que la acosaban, y que estaba enamorado en secreto y sin esperanza de ella. Aquello era demasiado para él. Primero Mark y ahora Romeo, pero no podía ni era su intención interponerse en su camino aunque lo deseara fervientemente, pero el joven era ante todo pragmático y práctico y debido a su sentido del deber, y a la poca inclinación que sentía a sufrir un largo tormento de amor no correspondido si era rechazado por la muchacha, obvió aquella posibilidad. Curio comprendió por la severa mirada de su señora, que no habría modo alguno de disuadirla y encogiéndose de hombros, ocupó nuevamente su sitio entre las filas de sus compañeros sin presentar más objeciones. Tras reflexionar unos breves instantes en medio de un silencio sepulcral que inundaba el salón del trono en el que las estatuas de antiguos dignatarios estaban tiradas por doquier, sembrando el suelo de mármol, con una miríada de restos de piedra en forma de brazos, torsos y cabezas amputadas, aceptó el trato de Ashura, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Algunas banderas con el antiguo escudo ducal de los Montesco habían sido arrancadas y pisoteadas y yacían grotescamente por el suelo, entremezcladas con otros enseres y objetos desperdigados por la estancia. Varias de las enseñas habían sido embadurnadas con excrementos, barro y otras inmundicias en señal de desprecio. Julieta dispuso que las retiraran inmediatamente para lavarlas y dejarlas presentables. Aunque fueran la bandera de un enemigo caído, merecían el mismo respeto que su propio estandarte.

-De acuerdo, barón Ashura, os concederé cuanto me pidáis siempre dentro de un estipendio razonable –conocía su nombre por los frecuentes rumores que llegaban a sus oídos- pero ¿ cómo podré fiarme de que no será usted una amenaza para el futuro gobierno de Neo Verona ? –dijo contemplando los hombres de la máscara de hierro que esgrimían la corta espada en actitud desafiante, furiosos por las palabras de la muchacha que cuestionaban su honor y caballerosidad y las de su señor para cumplir la palabra dada.

-Tenéis mi palabra alteza –dijo Ashura arrodillándose ante ella y tomando su mano con la suya derecha. Julieta se fijó con espanto como la mano izquierda era más pequeña y de un color blanquecino rayano en la palidez de la cera que la derecha. Era una mano femenina sin duda.

-Mis hombres se desmovilizarán o entrarán a formar parte de vuestra guardia personal si lo preferís. Una vez que yo les haga jurar fidelidad a vuestra alteza, no tendréis ni el más mínimo problema con ninguno de ellos. Os serán tan leales como me fueron a mí hasta ahora.

Francisco se acercó hasta Laertes con la aquiescencia del barón Ashura y comprobó como el pulso del noble era firme y que sus constantes vitales eran regulares. Su respiración era normal y el hombre se removía gimiendo levemente en sus fuertes y firmes ataduras. Pronto saldría de su inconsciencia y volvería en sí. A su lado, Mercutio compartía el mismo destino que su mentor. El Barón Ashura recomendó a la muchacha que lo vigilara estrechamente, poniéndolo a buen recaudo. Después de sellar el acuerdo con un leve apretón de manos entre el barón Ashura y Julieta Montesco, cuando la joven soltó la mano del barón Ashura húmeda y ligeramente fría preguntó observando sus ojos contraídos en una mirada inquietante y que daba escalofríos:

-¿ Quién sois vos realmente Barón Ashura ? –preguntó ella con interés.

-Una vez fuimos dos y vivimos un amor tan intenso como el de vos alteza.

El barón Ashura no quiso extenderse más allá de aquellas enigmáticas palabras y no explicó el significado que se encerraba detrás de las mismas. El barón realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y adoptó una expresión que a Julieta le pareció menos terrorífica y más humana, pese a su pavorosa imagen Su mirada se dulcificó casi al momento. Julieta prefirió no indagar más, porque sabía que Ashura no desvelaría ni un ápice de su pasado y este se lo agradeció con una leve afirmación.

26

Amie se encontraba jugando en el exterior del viejo y pequeño hospicio. La niña de cabellos rubios y con una azucena que se mecía suavemente, en los rizos dorados de su cabellera, tenía una pequeña pelota entre los dedos de las manos y la lanzaba una y otra vez contra la fachada blanca del acogedor y espartano edificio. La niña aplaudía emocionada cada vez que la pequeña bola de goma, pintada en brillantes y vivaces colores retornaba a sus diminutas manos, después de rebotar contra el muro encalado de blanco. La hermana María se encontraba supervisando el desayuno de los más pequeños ayudada por la bondadosa y siempre dispuesta señora Pony que pese a los años transcurridos seguía conservando una apariencia jovial y tan juvenil que quien la viese, conociéndola de antaño, creería que el tiempo había detenido su inmisericorde acción sobre la venerable anciana, respetando sus canas y su experiencia. El único cambio notable en su fisonomía era el de sus lentes, que había tenido que sustituir por otras de más aumentos, porque su vista empezaba a flojear un poco, pero ni sus fuerzas, ni su carácter acogedor y protector para con los pequeños huérfanos había variado ni un ápice. En cuanto a la hermana María se podría decir otro tanto de lo mismo, aunque unas incipientes y significativas patas de gallo habían empezado a formarse en torno a sus ojos almendrados y vivaces. La monja removía una cazuela que borboteaba a fuego lento sobre uno de los fogones de la cocina, con un gran cucharón mientras vigilaba atentamente que los ingredientes de la comida de los pequeños no se malograran, debido a un exceso de fuego o que la condimentación fuera la más adecuada. Mientras, la señora Pony le iba pasando los útiles o ingredientes que necesitaba, se acordó de una carta que sobresalía del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. La extrajo propinándose un golpecito con los nudillos de la mano derecha, reprochándose su mala memoria y rasgando el sobre empezó a leer la apretada y elegante caligrafía de Candy contándoles los últimos hechos acaecidos y obviando otros demasiado dolorosos como para ser recordados nuevamente. La hermana María escuchó con vivo interés, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que enjugó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano izquierda, mientras con la otra continuaba removiendo el guiso que desprendía un suculento aroma.

-Nuestra querida niña, nuestra pequeña –dijo la monja mientras se sorbía algunas lágrimas furtivas que asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos- al fin ha encontrado la felicidad que tanto merecía.

-Sí, hermana María –coincidió la bondadosa señora Pony mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas con un paño después de exhalar un poco de vaho sobre cada uno de ellos. Los cristales redondos le devolvieron su reflejo, antes de que empezara a frotar enérgicamente el paño contra su superficie- aunque ese hombre…me sigue produciendo escalofríos –concluyó la señora Pony.

La religiosa asintió mientras, dejó de revolver por unos instantes el guiso con el cucharón, extrayéndolo para probar el sabor de la comida. Sorbió una pequeña cantidad y asintió visiblemente satisfecha del resultado.

Ambas mujeres habían guardado un secreto durante años, sin saber que de una forma u otra, este era conocido en las más instancias de la nación y que el hombre al que se estaban refiriendo, había ayudado junto con otros amigos suyos no menos misteriosos, a cambiar la suerte de la Gran Guerra. La hermana María se estremecía cada vez que evocaba el momento en que una fuerte y deslumbrante luz anaranjada que emanaba del Padre Arbol sorprendió a Candy después de que una inexplicable y pavorosa tormenta perturbara la paz del valle en aquel ya lejano día de principios de Mayo tan radiante y soleado. Lo que presenciaron a partir de ese momento, no podrían olvidarlo jamás. Un hombre de largos cabellos negros y flotantes, con ojos del color de la noche y una estatura descomunal, estaba mirando fijamente a Candy, que no era capaz de apartar sus pupilas verdes de las del desconocido, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones bastos y arrugados. Una gran herida que borboteaba sangre sobre la hierba y las raíces del Padre Árbol se deslizaba con un ominoso goteo hasta el suelo, mientras grandes regueros negros saltaban de su espalda haciendo que se contorsionara de dolor. La primera reacción lógica de ambas mujeres fue proteger a su querida niña de aquel intruso, pero la hermana María se detuvo de pronto en seco, tironeando de la chaqueta de su compañera, que ya estaba a punto de abrirse paso entre los arbustos y proteger a Candy aun a costa de su vida, si fuera necesario. La señora Pony se había girado sorprendida hacia la religiosa que le contemplaba en silencio, con las manos sobre el pecho. Entonces los labios de la hermana María pronunciaron unas palabras que se quedaron grabadas a fuego en sus mentes:

-Sus ojos…señora Pony. Son los ojos de una buena persona…Están llenos de lágrimas –susurró la monja al oído de la señora Pony que no daba crédito a la reacción de la religiosa.

-Pero, pero debemos de hacer algo. Podría atacarla. Ese hombre parece muy peligroso y tiene aspecto de ser muy fuerte. Si no actuamos rápido, Candy no tendrá la más mínima posibilidad hermana María.

Pero la monja no parecía escucharla. Su atención estaba totalmente centrada en el desconocido, que permanecía subido aun sobre la rama del árbol que crujía levemente bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Los ojos del joven eran tristes y oscuros y desprendían una infinita tristeza que parecía calar hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Candy. La señora Pony intentó zafarse de los dedos de la monja, pero esta continuó en sus trece, mirándola y negando con la cabeza.

-No señora Pony. Presiento que no la causará el menor daño. Además, si les interrumpimos ahora puede que causemos un terrible daño a Candy de por vida.

La señora Pony alzó las cejas. No salía de su asombro, pero por otro lado, presuponía que la afanosa y voluntariosa monja estaba teniendo otra de sus premoniciones. No sabía si era un milagroso don, o una facultad adquirida desde el nacimiento y tal vez innata en ella, pero ya se había habituado a las mismas y hasta ahora no había fallado ninguna, por lo que la mujer las respetaba profundamente fiándose de su criterio. Eran tantas las veces que la religiosa había acertado en sus predicciones que la benevolente rectora del hogar de Pony no había podido menos que rendirse a la evidencia y la hermana María, aunque en un primer momento se había resistido a aceptarlo, también tuvo que asumirlo con humildad. Aquel don o facultad no siempre funcionaba o respondía a los requerimientos de la monja. Simplemente se producía cuando tenía que hacerlo, y en aquella ocasión, sus poderes se estaban manifestando.

-El jamás la hará daño –dijo mirando fascinada la bella y sublime escena en la que Candy conversaba con el joven de los ojos tristes- es más, sacrificaría su propia vida por proteger la de Candy.

En un momento dado, una hemorragia eructó del hombro derecho del joven sin motivo concreto, alcanzando levemente a Candy y que apenas manchó sus ropas, pero la impresión fue suficiente para que Candy se desmayara inmediatamente. El joven asustado por la deriva que aquello había tomado, se esfumó asustado. Echó a correr mientras las llamaradas nacían de su espalda y se elevaba hacia la estratosfera. La hermana María y la señora Pony se habían abrazado presas de un miedo cerval que las invadió llegándolas hasta la médula de los huesos. Debido a esa momentánea distracción no vieron hasta que se encontró con ella, un joven rubio de ojos verdes y ataviado con el traje tradicional escocés, que venía tocando un instrumento de viento conocido como gaita ascendiendo lentamente, por la loma de la colina de Pony. La hermana María sabía algo, había intuido que la larga sombra que aquel joven proyectaba a su paso terminaría influenciando la vida de Candy, y de todos cuantos la rodeaban, que nunca volverían a ser las mismas. A partir de aquel día juraron guardar el secreto. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los niños aun no se habían despertado y casi ninguno de ellos presenció aquel sobrecogedor e impactante suceso, pero unos pocos si lo habían hecho, ateridos de miedo. Con paciencia y palabras bondadosas y gentiles las dos amables mujeres consiguieron que prometieran no descubrir aquel misterio jamás, por el bien de Candy.

-Cómo me temía –dijo la monja con un deje de tristeza y lanzando un hondo suspiro- ese hombre impresionó tanto a nuestra pequeña Candy, que terminó por enamorarla. No había más que observarles a ambos, esa mirada tan arrebatada entre Candy y él…

-No podían ser otra cosa que miradas de amor mutuas –concluyó la señora Pony con un ligero temblor al evocar aquello.

-Se enamoraron en un solo instante de tal manera, que entre ambos se creó un lazo de unión indestructible, un indisoluble vínculo de amor, aunque Candy tardó en recordarlo, porque la impresión que le causó la hemorragia de Mark, hizo que sufriera una amnesia temporal, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo, que sus recuerdos retornaran, con las consecuencias que todos conocemos.

La señora Pony asintió. Se preguntaba si habían obrado correctamente ese día, al permitir que Candy y Mark se conocieran de aquella manera, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque se hubieran llevado a Candy, de allí, a rastras o por la fuerza, aquel vínculo de amor del que hablaba la hermana María, ya estaba establecido entre ambos jóvenes y amantes corazones. Y tal vez, para siempre.

La hermana María iba a añadir algo, cuando se escuchó un grito de terror proveniente del jardincillo exterior que circundaba el hogar de Pony. Las dos se observaron con temor y salieron precipitadamente al exterior. La pequeña Amie, recién llegada al hospicio hacía dos semanas, y que se había adaptado rápidamente al alegre y tranquilo ritmo de vida del hospicio, dirigía la mirada hacia delante, petrificada de terror y temblando como una hoja, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared blanca de la fachada y señalaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia el frente. Su pelota de colores chillones había ido a parar a los pies cubiertos por unas botas negras, de un hombre astroso y de aspecto desaliñado y sucio. La niña se aferró tan pronto como se presentaron, a las faldas de las dos mujeres, protegiéndose tras ellas, pese a que el hombre no había hecho la más mínima mención de dañar a la pequeña o manifestado intención de atacarla. Solo estaba buscando algo de comida y refugio. La señora Pony se fijó en los intensos ojos negros del hombre, circundados por una espesa y enmarañada barba que se unía a unos cabellos grasientos y desaseados. Sus ropas harapientas y andrajosas parecían una especie de uniforme y en su mano derecha portaba un casco abollado y roto. Las prendas del hombre que no aparentaba más de unos cuarenta y tantos años mostraban una variedad de colores caqui y ocres entremezclados en una especie de calidoscopio que le conferían el aspecto de una planta o un arbusto andante que hubiera crecido en una tupida y lujuriante selva de la que se hubiera disgregado caminando hasta allí. La frondosa y espesa barba reforzaba aquella impresión. En la manga derecha la hermana María pudo apreciar un escudo de color amarillo, que se estrechaba por su parte inferior terminada en punta, adoptando vagamente la forma de un triángulo invertido sobre su vértice. El escudo se hallaba dividido en dos campos por una franja diagonal negra que iba de izquierda a derecha. La silueta de una cabeza de caballo en color negro, miraba hacia el lado izquierdo al otro de la banda divisoria desde el campo derecho del escudo.

27

El hombre con aspecto de mendigo y que parecía haber realizado un larguísimo viaje, extendió las manos tratando de pedir calma y de convencer a las dos mujeres que tenía delante, que no pretendía hacerles el menor daño. Entonces, el soldado-mendigo desplegó los labios y dijo lentamente:

-Por favor. Denme algo de comer. Por caridad. No he probado bocado desde hace mucho tiempo.

La monja que tenía delante y con un impoluto hábito de color azul y una toca blanca, sonrió con dulzura y tranquilizó a la pequeña con tal cariño y afecto, que al desconocido casi se le saltaron las lágrimas. Entonces el hombre habló de nuevo y dijo en tono conciliador:

-Lamento haberlas asustado señoras, y sobre todo por la niña, -dijo señalando a Amie que temblaba todavía y que no se atrevía a recoger su pelota que el mendigo le tendía amablemente.

-Sé que mi apariencia no es el más indicada pero no he podido asearme ni rasurarme desde hace bastante.

La señora Pony dio un respingo. Aquel hombre se expresaba en un lenguaje demasiado correcto y educado, muy culto, como para ser sin más un mero indigente y su mirada intensa e inteligente parecía estudiar y escrutar sus rostros con sumo interés. Tal vez fuera alguien importante venido a menos. Lo más extraño de todo eran sus ropas que semejaban una suerte de uniforme militar. Entonces la buena mujer pensó inmediatamente en los Halcones Negros que habían atacado el hospicio y que fue defendido por Haltoran y todos nosotros, logrando contener y rechazar el ataque de las tropas de Norden, cuya intención había sido llevarse a Candy por la fuerza, cosa que no lograron. Muy confundida, iba a hacerle una confidencia a la hermana María, cuando la religiosa abrió la puerta del hogar de Pony e invitó con una dulce sonrisa al hombre a entrar:

-Adelante buen hombre, está usted entre amigos. Pase y le daremos de comer. Y de paso, intentaremos adecentarle un poco.

El hombre asintió visiblemente agradecido y cuando intentó arrodillarse ante la hermana María, para expresarle su gratitud, esta se lo impidió aferrándole por las polvorientas y manchadas bocamangas de sus ropas, obligándole a levantarse de nuevo.

-No por favor, -dijo la monja con voz suave- no haga usted eso. Solo cumplimos con el mandato de nuestro Señor Jesucristo de amar a nuestro prójimo y atenderle menesterosamente en todo momento.

El hombre sonrió conmovido. La mueca de su sonrisa a través de los largos y curtidos pelos de su cerrada y poblada barba negra le daba aspecto de oso o de un yeti, que atemorizó a Amie de nuevo, creyendo que terminaría por devorarla si se le acercaba demasiado.

-Hermoso cometido hermana –dijo el hombre reflexionando que allí de donde venía, por desgracia no podía decirse que se aplicara exactamente aquel bello mandamiento.

28

El hombre comió ávidamente del tazón de sopa que la amable y siempre dispuesta hermana María le había preparado. El mendigo tuvo que soplar repetidas veces hasta conseguir que la humeante sopa estuviera a una temperatura idónea antes de llevarse la cuchara colmada de caldo, hasta la boca. Pero poco antes, se había afeitado la barba rasurándose con la ayuda de una navaja de afeitar que traía consigo, y que sumergía en el agua de una jofaina de loza, más que nada para no continuar asustando a los niños que huían recelosos de su lado, pese a que la hermana María les hubiera tranquilizado y confortado respecto a la presencia del extraño, de prominente estatura en el interior austero pero acogedor del hospicio, forrado enteramente de madera. Se diría que ese material de construcción era predominante en toda la estructura del humilde pero funcional edificio. En cuanto al hombre, sin las frondosas barbas que le cubrían la cara, tenía un aspecto jovial y agradable que pronto convenció a los pequeños pupilos del hogar de Pony que no era una especie de oso o de fiera salvaje, si no un hombre de rostro prominente y mandíbula cuadrada de rasgos finamente cincelados bajo el cabello negro cortado a cepillo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la religiosa fueron sus intensos ojos negros. Juraría que había presenciado otros similares en alguna parte.

Le habían procurado ropas limpias pertenecientes a otro hombre que pidió alojamiento a cambio de trabajar en el cuidado del edificio y en tareas de mantenimiento, que había estado por allí hacía dos semanas. Se había marchado apresuradamente sin razón aparente, olvidándose un par de trajes, en el armario de la pequeña habitación que le asignaran. Mientras el hombre comía rodeado de los niños, que le observaban curiosos y que empezaban a perder su timidez, haciéndole constantes preguntas que respondía alegremente, haciendo reír a los niños con sus inocentes bromas, y bajo la atenta mirada de la hermana María, que rogaba a los pequeños que no agobiaran al fatigado huésped, la señora Pony estaba restregando energícamente las extrañas ropas del hombre. Cuanto más contemplaba aquella estrafalaria indumentaria, más se convencía de que no podía ser otra cosa que un uniforme militar. De hecho, lo comparó con el de las fotos que su sobrino le había reportado adjuntas a sus cartas, desde el frente Occidental, concretamente en el sector de Ypré y del que afortunadamente había vuelto sano y salvo, y más paralelismos veía entre el color caqui del uniforme de su sobrino y el del que en ese instante, estaba intentando limpiar arrancando los pegotes de suciedad y tierra adheridos a sus tejidos. Examinó el raro emblema en forma de escudo oblongo, de su manga derecha, en el que el perfil de la cabeza de caballo en negro, destacaba poderosamente a un lado de la franja divisoria sobre fondo amarillo y leyó una leyenda bajo el escudo, que en un principio le había pasado desapercibida debido al cieno y la mugre que la cubría. Frotó sobre las letras para poder leerlas mejor y deletreó extrañada con voz incrédula:

-Primera División de Caballería Aérea.

-¿ Caballería aérea ? –se interrogó así misma perpleja –pero, que…que…-repitió extrañada.

Pero allí no terminaban las sorpresas.

29

La señora Pony nunca había sido curiosa ni chismosa por naturaleza, y mucho menos andaba husmeando entre las pertenencias de nadie, pero cuando volteó el uniforme para comprobar con ojo experto que la suciedad hubiera salido del todo, de uno de los bolsillos de la guerrera se deslizó una pequeña bolsa de lona impermeable y que había resistido la acción del jabón y la sosa, que la buena mujer tuvo que utilizar en abundancia, empleándose a fondo, para lograr que la ropa estuviera completamente limpia y lista a tiempo, para devolvérsela, cuando su huésped la reclamara o reemprendiera su camino abandonando el hospicio. La bolsa aterrizó con un débil y amortiguado ploff sobre el suelo de madera y al ir a recogerla, sin percatarse, la levantó del revés vaciando su contenido. Los objetos que albergaba la bolsa, la abrieron por la fuerza de la gravedad, forzando los cierres desgastados y podridos y desperdigándose a los pies de la señora Pony, que los recogió extrañada. Consistían en una serie de notas manuscritas, viejas y ajadas revistas y recortes de prensa. Posiblemente lo hubiera vuelto a guardar todo en la bolsa sin concederle mayor importancia, de no ser por una fotografía en vivos colores que reclamó su interés, haciendo otro espeluznante descubrimiento. Allí, en medio de lo que parecía un desierto, rodeado de soldados en uniforme de camuflaje, y armados con grandes y extrañas armas que le resultaban vagamente familiares, junto a un enorme vehículo de orugas, cuyo amenazador cañón sobresalía de una torreta rectangular, estaba el mismo hombre al que estaban dando de cenar al otro lado de la puerta. En la imagen, llevaba el uniforme que estaba limpiando con tanto tesón y afán. Parecía bromear con sus compañeros, que miraban hacia la cámara guiñando un ojo con aire desafiante, o realizando la señal de la victoria con dos dedos, que esgrimían en alto para que el objetivo de la cámara lo captase. Detrás de aquel grupo de soldados, sobresalía un enorme cártel blanco pintado en letras negras, en el que una inscripción rezaba:

"2º Batallón Aerotransportado, 1º División de Caballería Aérea".

Basora, Irak, 17 de Febrero de 1991.

Apartó los ojos del retrato y se pasó una mano por la frente. Descubrió que tenía la palma húmeda y ligeramente caliente. Estaba sudando.

Volvió a estudiar la fotografía con detenimiento y vislumbró un brillante maletín de cuero negro, del que sobresalía un estetoscopio que reposaba, entre las mismas botas, que le habían llamado tanto la atención, cuando la pelota de Amie rodó hasta ellas topándose de cara con él, asustándola tanto.

-No cielos, no, no puede ser –musitó sintiendo un escalofrío.

Se llevó las manos a los labios, esbozando una expresión de horror indescriptible y pensando en como se lo contaría a la hermana María. No se atrevía a aceptar la evidencia de lo que todos los indicios le sugerían continuamente, de forma clara e incontestable.

Se fijó que en el fondo de la bolsa había un objeto más. Extrajo un pequeño móvil cuyas teclas refulgían levemente en la oscuridad y en su visor se podía ver la representación digital de la esfera de un reloj con sus correspondientes manecillas. El aparato emitió un pequeño pitido de alarma cuando dieron las seis de la tarde en el cronómetro dibujado con pixeles sobre el fondo verde claro de su visor. Tenía fijada la alarma a esa hora. La buena mujer emitió un pequeño pero agudo grito al asustarse de improviso, y soltó el móvil que repiqueteó sobre la cómoda en la que estaba examinando los objetos procedentes de la bolsa de lona que había dispuesto en ordenadas hileras para analizarlos mejor.

30

Mark se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de su despacho. Había vuelto a retomar la enorme tarea de poner al día las cuentas de la familia Andrew, que ahora a la sazón era la suya. Después del recibimiento que se nos dispensó a Haltoran y a mí, por parte de los Legan, sentí que nuevo me encontraba en casa. Candy no dejaba de preguntarme si me encontraba bien después de largo y fatigoso viaje y Ernest tenía muchas ganas de escuchar la historia que yo también ardía en deseos de contarle, aunque mirando a Haltoran puse cara de circunstancias y repuse que no iban a creerme en cuanto empezara a hablar. Pero antes de que les pusiera al corriente de todo lo que nos había acontecido, Candy literalmente me obligó a hacer un periplo, al igual que a Haltoran por la mansión Andrew en primer lugar y luego por la casa de los Brighten para saludar y recibir las muestras de cariño de Anthony, Natasha y Stear entre otros, aunque Sarah Brighten no vería con buenos ojos que irrumpiera en la intimidad de su hogar. Desde que Haltoran se volviera a reencontrar con Annie durante el bombardero alemán del Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, y alojándose en la pequeña casa que entonces Mark y Candy compartían en el recoleto pueblo situado cerca de Southhampton, reviviendo su amor, que por otra parte jamás había dejado de crecer y afianzarse durante su separación, me echaba a mí la culpa de algo a lo que era total y remotamente ajeno, pero de lo que me alegraba inmensamente. Cuando Candy y Annie me animaron a visitar a la madre de esta última, negué con la cabeza y dije apesadumbrado:

-No soy precisamente santo de su devoción Annie –dije refiriéndome a la aversión que suscitaba en su madre.

Ante la extrañeza de Candy, expliqué el significado del refrán. Candy me besó en la mejilla riendo quedamente y exclamó:

-Maikel no cambiarás nunca, siempre con tus refranes.

Mientras Mark, se había disculpado ante todos porque tenía que volver nuevamente al gran y oscuro despacho tapizado de maderas nobles y estanterías repletas de viejos libros y manuscritos de un valor incalculable. Candy hizo un mohín e intentó retenerle.

-¿ Tan pronto querido ? quédate un poco más. Ahora que Maikel y Haltoran han retornado con Mermadon…

Pero Mark se mantuvo firme, pese a que le dolía rechazar la amable invitación de su esposa. Quería estar junto a ella, pero ahora que había terminado su faceta de héroe, e inagurado la de importante hombre de negocios, debía de ser fiel a su nuevo papel. Trabajó hasta tarde, y terminó por caer derrengado sobre el escritorio sobre el que Albert había ganado fortunas fabulosas, o perdido en ocasiones, tramado venganzas, y destrozado su vida por el loco amor por Candy, que le había devorado hasta consumirle. El joven empezó a roncar levemente, mientras la puerta de paneles de roble en la que un artesano contratado en la lejana Italia y venido expresamente desde allí, había tallado bellas y primorosas flores en cada uno de los espacios practicados en la madera. Candy accedió de nuevo al despacho, para comprobar como estaba Mark. Había anochecido y su esposo reposaba la cabeza sobre su mejilla derecha en la mesa. Los largos cabellos negros remansaban en derredor suyo como una ingente masa de agua que desbordara sobre una presa y su brazos derecho colgaba displicentemente mientras el otro, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa totalmente extendido, cuan largo era.

Candy sonrió y arrodillándose con cuidado a su lado para no despertarle, removió cariñosamente los sedosos cabellos de Mark. Se preguntó si habría sentido la misma dicha y felicidad de haberse casado con Terry Grandschester, de haber aceptado su ofrecimiento, obligando de esa manera a Mark a tener que divorciarse de ella para poder desposarse con el actor. Ella y Terry, que extraño hubiera resultado. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que su esposo fuera alguien completamente normal. Le miró y distinguió como sus venas refulgían levemente en la penumbra del despacho, como si una luciérnaga se hubiera posado en sus muñecas. El iridium a su paso por aquella sensible zona de la piel, transmitía su luminosidad al exterior. Adelantó el rostro y le besó suavemente en la punta de la nariz como solía hacer él, con la suya, provocando que estornudara varias veces seguidas. Las pecas que moteaban su nariz eran tan sensibles, o quizás fuera por efecto de alguna alergia que desconocía, pese a que tenía una salud excelente, que cuando algo o alguien rozaba la punta de su respingona nariz, comenzara a constiparse casi de inmediato. Entonces, Mark que conservaba la costumbre de hablar en sueños, musitó algo que dejó perpleja a su esposa:

-Papá, papá, no vayas a esa guerra. Papá…

Candy dio un respingo. Mark le había contado algunas partes de su pasado…o futuro, porque con Mark no era fácil situar cada cosa en su real contexto, pero siempre se había mostrado reacio a hablarle de su vida anterior al momento de su primer y fortuito encuentro.

31

Mientras el hombre continuaba saboreando la comida que la hermana María le había preparado, esta haciendo un gesto con la mano, le pidió a la hermana María que la siguiera un momento a un rincón del comedor, porque pese a que el soldado parecía una buena persona, aun no se fiaban de él y no se atrevían a dejarle a solas con los niños. Cuando la señora Pony contó a la atónita religiosa el asombroso descubrimiento que había realizado por pura casualidad, pensó en un primer momento que su amiga estaba bromeando, pero de sobra sabía que la bondadosa mujer no haría sorna de algo tan serio como aquello. Y cruzando los brazos sobre el hábito dijo con ceño fruncido:

-La creo señorita Pony. Después de cuanto hemos visto y vivido.

La señora Pony hizo memoria y detalló cuanto había observado en la misteriosa y enigmática foto, describiendo con todo lujo de detalles cuanto había quedado plasmado en su retina.

-Irak. Ese país, tierra o región, lo que sea, no me suena de nada –dijo la monja en un rápido cuchicheo, lanzando nerviosas miradas sobre su hombro, temerosa de que el hombre la escuchara, cosa que no pudo evitar, no porque la monja hubiera pecado de indiscreta, sino porque el fino oído de aquella persona lo había captado todo. El desconocido sonrió y cruzando las piernas dijo en voz claramente audible:

-Es el nombre moderno, quiero decir en el futuro, en 1991 de Mesopotamia.

La hermana María se sobresaltó temblando un poco. Pero la monja llegado el caso no se dejaba intimidar ni acobardar y sostuvo la mirada del hombre, creyendo que se había dirigido a ella en tono jocoso y desafiante, nada más lejos de la realidad. La misma señora Pony se disculpó admitiendo que había descubierto su secreto sin intención. El hombre se irguió lentamente de la silla de madera y dijo con voz pausada y afable:

-No hace falta que se disculpe señora Pony. Si aquí hay un culpable, de su poca discreción soy yo y no ustedes, empezando por haberme presentado aquí con mi uniforme y un aspecto tan desaliñado y horrible.

La señora Pony se frotó las manos, nerviosa, pero el hombre que tenían ante sí no les estaba reprochando nada. Y nada quedaba ya prácticamente, del harapiento mendigo que sobresaltara a la pequeña Amie, sin mala intención. Los ojos oscuros bajo los cortos cabellos negros, engarzados en un rostro decidido y fuerte la observaron afables.

-Me llamo Bryan Anderson Langeron y soy oficial medico…-entonces calló de repente y adoptando un gesto de contrariedad rectificó- no, más bien era, oficial médico de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y…-meditó un momento en busca de las palabras adecuadas para continuar- me temo que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad, me he convertido en un viajero del tiempo.

Ya no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad, por estrambótica e irreal que fuera, siendo de cualquier manera la única y cruda realidad que le había tocado vivir. En cuanto a la señora Pony, tampoco tenía sentido fingir que no sabían nada de aquello al respecto. Así que decidieron sincerarse mutuamente. Entonces como si un chispazo hubiera recorrido la mente de la hermana María, esta abrió unos ojos como platos que casi se le escaparon de las órbitas y llevándose las manos a los labios murmuró quedamente al llegar a una evidente conclusión, tan pronto como escuchara el nombre del soldado:

-No…no es posible.

Bryan achacó aquella expresión de asombro de la hermana María, a la confesión que había realizado forzado por las circunstancias y repuso con voz cansada mientras paseaba la mirada por la austera y sobria habitación amueblada someramente con unos pocos muebles de roble. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros y unas pocas lámparas de gas y fanales, complementados por la titilante luz de algunas velas sobre sus palmatorias, proporcionaban una tenue y leve iluminación. Sin duda el Hogar de Pony no era un lugar tocado por el privilegio del lujo o que nadara en la abundancia precisamente.

-Sí, ya lo sé hermana –dijo el hombre mientras caminaba lentamente por el salón y plantándose frente a la chimenea, sobre cuya repisa descansaba el retrato enmarcado de una chica preciosa de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios ensortijados, peinados en dos coletas con llamativos lazos y una respingona pero atractiva nariz moteada de graciosas y chispeantes pecas. La joven tenía una sonrisa preciosa y deslumbrante. Bryan silbó admirado con disimulo, para que la hermana y la atenta y amable señora, del moño y gafas redondas, no se ofendieran. O aquello era obra de un artista genial o esa chica de existir en carne y hueso, era tremenda y extremadamente hermosa. Llegó a la conclusión, que no expuso en voz alta, por supuesto, que se podía llegar a matar fácilmente por una mujer así. No sabía cuan sorpresivamente cerca estaba de la verdad. Se giró hacia ambas y declaró:

-Entiendo que les resulte imposible creerme pero ya que han descubierto la foto que me hice con los chicos del 2º batallón en Basora, lo único que me resta es contarles la verdad. Es lo menos que puedo hacer –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y observando como dos niños jugaban en el pequeño jardín y otros corrían hacia un árbol que coronaba la cima de una suave y verde colina. Se quedó maravillado de la colosal altura y proporciones del árbol y de la frondosidad de sus ramas.

32

Bryan decidió que lo más prudente era sincerarse con las dos mujeres. La señora Pony había descubierto su móvil, y que para colmo de males había sonado prodigándola un gran susto. Bryan, no era hombre que rehuyera una situación de hechos consumados, por lo que, confiando en que ambas mujeres guardaran el secreto, después de una corta pausa en que estuvo reflexionando que palabras serían más adecuadas para explicar su extravagante historia, tomó aire y dijo, escogiendo cuidadosamente las frases:

-No espero que me crean, pero dado que ya no hay otro remedio, -dijo con voz teñida de cansancio y resignación mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil, de manos de la señora Pony, que se lo devolvía como si el pequeño objeto le quemase entre los dedos- se la contaré. Espero que no divulguen cuanto voy a referirles.

La hermana Maria sonrió levemente por las dudas de aquel hombre afable y apuesto, de que llegasen a creer cuanto iba a narrarles. Si supiera realmente de todo cuanto había sido testigo y presenciado... Si conociera el secreto de una inenarrable escena que había visto hacía más de diez años en la cercana colina coronada por el impresionante árbol que dejara boquiabierto a Bryan…Si llegara a imaginar que alguien más de su misma sangre estaba viviendo desde hacía tiempo, nunca mejor dicho a una distancia relativamente cercana de donde se encontraban…

33

Nunca supo cuanto estuvo caminando desde que el helicóptero de transporte fuera abatido por un cañón antiaéreo que disparó en rápida sucesión, oculto detrás de unas dunas, cayendo con estrépito sobre la arena del desierto. El aparato se incendió desprendiendo una gran columna de humo negro que delataba su posición sobre la planicie del erial. De una dotación de diez hombres, él era el único superviviente. Temió que la humareda atrajera la atención del enemigo convirtiendo los amasijos de hierro ardiente, que crepitaban entre las llamas retorciéndose por efecto del calor en su última morada. Pero Bryan Anderson, oficial médico destacado en aquella parte de Iraq había logrado sobrevivir. No era tiempo de lamentos ni de sentir lástima por los caídos o plantearse si hubiera podido hacer algo por mitigar las consecuencias del fatal desenlace. Cogió su maletín y se dijo:

-Esto es una guerra, una maldita y puñetera guerra y estas cosas –contempló el fuselaje del helicóptero calcinado, donde se quemaban lentamente los cadáveres de sus compañeros- suelen suceder.

Bryan era ante todo pragmático y como allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer, se retiró lentamente, procurando alejarse lo más rápidamente de allí, antes de que alguna patrulla de la Guardia Republicana destacada en aquella zona pudiera localizarle. Sabían por el renacimiento aéreo que allí había una importante concentración de tropas enemigas, tal vez una división de infantería, quizás otra acorazada.

Intentó disimular sus huellas lo mejor que supo, pero al cabo de tres horas de borrar su rastro, optó por dejar de hacerlo, debido a que lo consideraba una absoluta y total pérdida de tiempo. En el cine era todo mucho más sencillo, pero no se podía pasar barriendo sus huellas una eternidad. Tiró con desdén la rama que había arrancado de un arbusto abrasado por el Sol, cuyo tronco crecía retorcido bajo unas palmeras, de cuyos dátiles pudo aprovisionarse justo en el momento en que la exigua reserva de su cantimplora empezaba a acabarse. El M-16 de reglamento le pesaba demasiado y llevar toda aquella impedimenta bajo el sofocante calor del desierto no era precisamente una empresa fácil. Bryan dirigió una mirada hacia su subfusil de color negro y pensó en que irónico resultaba todo aquello.

"Yo, todo un médico, militar pero médico que ha realizado el juramento hipocrático, cargo con este arma para matar. Tiene gracia. Juré salvar vidas, y no he logrado preservar las de mis camaradas. Y encima, voy armado. Preservar mi vida a cambio de destruir otras".

Con un gesto de cansancio tiró el M-16 al suelo. El arma rebotó sobre la arena quedando semienterrada en el seno de la misma. Bryan contempló como la culata sobresalía del árido terreno, al clavarse el cañón que quedó semioculto entre la arena.

-Ya no me hará falta, total, si me sorprende alguna patrulla enemiga, de poca utilidad me va a servir.

Entre otras razones, porque Bryan había descubierto que el cargador del arma estaba vacío y que con la precipitación de su huída desde el helicóptero que se estaba abrasando lentamente, había perdido los suyos de reserva.

Quizás no se debiera tanto a razones románticas o morales, o el hecho de que fuera un médico, para que hubiera arrojado el subfusil a la arena. Un arma sin balas es inservible, por lo que se deshizo de ella.

Caminó lenta y pausadamente para ahorrar fuerzas y se dirigió hacia el sur. Sabía que por alguna parte había una base norteamericana, pero la cuestión era dar con ella. Había podido salvar su brújula y los dátiles y algunos magros frutos que pudo vivaquear le mantenían con vida, pero temió que pronto aquellas precarias y valiosas reservas se agotarían enseguida. Llegó la noche y la temperatura descendió a varios grados bajo cero. En el desierto no era nada excepcional aquellos contrastes tan drásticos, aparte de que el temido simún pudiera sorprenderle en descampado y enterrarle bajo la arena.

Y no solamente tenía que lidiar con la sed, el clima árido y sofocante, sino con la posibilidad de que hubiera bandidos que le asaltaran o que alguna serpiente venenosa le clavara los colmillos hechidos de veneno, o que un escorpión, tal vez un ponzoñoso alacrán terminara con su vida.

Finalmente, tras unas grandes rocas que mostraban una enigmática y desconocida escritura, halló una cueva en la que pensó que sería buena idea refugiarse. Se fijó en unas pinturas rupestres muy elaboradas, que reflejaban lo que a él le semejó hombres o seres con escafandra que descendían de lo que parecían una especie de naves circulares, a través de un haz de luz que hacía las veces de ascensor entre el aparato que flotaba a varios metros sobre el suelo y este y viceversa. Pensó entonces en Tassili, un remoto lugar de Argelia donde en los años treinta habían sido descubiertas una serie de pinturas similares a aquellas que estaba contemplando, fechadas en unos nueve mil años de antigüedad.

-Tassili –se dijo pasando la mano sobre los trazos finos y plasmados con tonos ocres y rojos sobre la piedra caliza. Entonces hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente. Se fijó mejor en la escritura que acompañaba algunos de los frescos, era sánscrito. Antiguo, muy antiguo pero aun legible.

Analizó con cuidado la escritura y consiguió descifrar algunas frases y oraciones sueltas.

Bryan era un lingüista aficionado, y un hombre de mundo. Le hubiera gustado finalizar sus estudios universitarios, pero el amor y una precaria situación económica, le había impulsado a escoger la carrera de las armas. Lo que leyó le congeló la sangre en las venas. De entrada, se preguntó incrédulo como era posible que unas inscripciones semejantes fueran encontradas en un lugar tan remoto, a tantos kilómetros de su verdadero origen. Anotó en una diminuta libreta el significado de lo que buenamente pudo descifrar y continuó su camino. A medida que se adentraba en las profundidades de la caverna, la oscuridad dentro de la misma iba en gradual aumento. Bryan extrajo una pequeña linterna de un bolsillo de su guerrera y encendiéndola, avanzó con cautela, encontrándose con más sorpresas. Unos metros más hacia delante halló nuevas pinturas rupestres, pero su calidad difería en gran medida de los sencillos grabados que había encontrado en un principio. Sobre lo que parecía representar el choque entre dos grandes ejércitos, que marchaban el uno contra el otro, provistos de elefantes de guerra y máquinas de asalto, observó sin habla, como una especie de naves aéreas sobrevolaban la dramática escena bombardeando a uno de los ejércitos en liza. En otra escena que parecía continuar la anterior en ordenada secuencia, en una sala adyacente a la que accedió a través de un estrecho pasadizo, los proyectiles arrojados por las naves aéreas estallaban levantando una gran columna de fuego o de humo en forma de hongo. Bryan se restregó los ojos y se pasó la mano derecha por la frente perlada de sudor, planteándose si el abrasador calor y el agotamiento no habrían influenciado sus ya de por si debilitados y machacados sentidos.

-No, no puede ser –se dijo con un deje de perplejidad en su voz ronca por la emoción y el temor.

Entonces se sentó al pie de otro de los frescos que representaba a unos seres de proporciones descomunales, ataviados con una túnica blanca hasta los pies, y con la cabeza cubierta por escafandras. Depositó la libreta de tapas verdes sobre sus rodillas y empezó a releer lo que había escrito con tanta prisa y celeridad, temeroso de que no fuera capaz de continuar haciéndolo, a medida que descubría secretos largamente olvidados y enterrados bajo el peso de los siglos.

A la débil luz fosforescente del haz que proyectaba la minúscula linterna, leyó frenéticamente las frases que había escrito, después de traducirlas, repasando los renglones con su dedo índice. Fue rodeando con un rotulador rojo una palabra en concreto: vimana que se repetía continuamente a lo largo del texto cuyo significado había conseguido desentrañar a duras penas. Sostuvo el cuaderno entre las manos y leyó en voz alta, para asegurarse de que la traducción era lo más fiel posible al original, lo que parecía una especie de poema en prosa:

"Un solo proyectil con la carga de la energía del universo. Una columna incandescente de humo y llamas se levanta brillante como mil soles y crece con gran esplendor.

Una explosión vertical con grandes nubes de humo que salían…

La nube de polvo se levantó después de la primera explosión, abrió sus puertas en ondas circulares, como la apertura de un paraguas…

Era un arma desconocida un rayo de hierro un gigantesco mensajero de la muerte, que redujo a cenizas a toda la raza de Vrishni y Andahaka.

Los cadáveres estaban tan quemados que era imposible reconocerlos. Pelo y uñas les cayeron;

La cerámica se rompía sin causa aparente, y los pájaros se volvieron blancos.

Después de unas horas todos los alimentos estaban infectados…

Para salir del fuego, los soldados se lanzaron en los arroyos para lavarse junto a su equipo".

Bryan estaba tan nervioso por la trascendencia de aquel hallazgo extraordinario, que podría cambiar para siempre la concepción de la historia de la Humanidad, que tuvo que encender un cigarrillo para calmarse. Le temblaban tanto las manos, que el encendedor se le resbaló de entre sus dedos sudorosos y torpes. Notaba como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo impidiendo que pudiera concentrarse en una tarea tan aparentemente sencilla como encender un cigarrillo. Finalmente consiguió poner un pitillo entre sus labios y darle lumbre, aunque le costó varios intentos, porque su mano derecha, habitualmente de pulso firme, subía y bajaba sin control, debido a la emoción que le había reportado su descubrimiento. El poema que había traducido era parte de una obra hindú antiquísima, el Mahabharata cuya antigüedad había sido fechada en torno al año seis mil quinientos antes de Cristo. En resumidas cuentas, aquel texto ya descubierto con anterioridad aparecía repetido o quien sabe, si grabado en piedra por la misma civilización que escribió la obra original en un lugar tan distante y lejano de la India, como Iraq. Pero lo más escalofriante, era que lo que algunos visionarios habían esbozado en atrevidas teorías, acerca del verdadero sientido oculto de aquel significativo fragmento del Mahabharata, siendo tachados de locos irreflexivos y de lunáticos, aparecía confirmado en los dramáticos testimonios en piedra que en frescos maravillosamente ejecutados, confirmaban punto por punto lo que el texto que Bryan había logrado descifrar ,y que se hallaba junto a una de las tremendas imágenes esculpidas en piedra. Bryan pensó que tal vez un desconocido artista se hubiera dedicado a reflejar en piedra, el trasfondo poético que las líneas en sánscrito antiguo, referían. Pero negó con la cabeza. Una poesía que fuera una mera y elaborada metáfora, no habría detallado tan minuciosamente, imágenes tan familiares y aterradoras para el inconsciente colectiva, como las nubes en forma de hongo, ascendiendo hasta la estratosfera, los vientos huracanados provocados por la onda expansiva, el abrasador calor y los efectos de la radiación extendiéndose como un ominoso manto sobre seres humanos, animales y plantas, acabando con cualquier vestigio de vida, arrasándolo todo bajo un calor tórrido y que derretía lo que hallaba a su paso. Hasta ahora, el Mahabharata había sido tomado como una bella obra lírica y poética que no era más que la descripción de antiguos mitos y leyendas mediante versos de sublime y sobrecogedora belleza por la crudeza de sus realistas, pero supuestamente figurativas y fantasiosas descripciones. Pero eso fue solo hasta que en un perdido rincón del desierto, en una cueva soterrada entre montañas, un médico militar estadounidense, extraviado y alejado de sus líneas, había realizado un descubrimiento increíble y fabuloso, confirmando una teoría, casi una leyenda que los más acérrimos defensores de que el pasado de la Humanidad no era realmente, como nos lo habían contado, mantenían contra viento y marea, junto con otras muchas teorías y leyendas que parecían apuntar en la dirección de que no todo se ajustaba a la versión de la Historia oficial y ortodoxa.

Las piezas no encajaban, los rompecabezas seguían complicándose aun más y aquello era una prueba definitiva de que algo diferente y extraordinario había sucedido en la noche de los tiempos, en el más remoto y recóndito pasado de la Humanidad.

Bryan fumó un cigarro tras otro sin poder dominar su nerviosismo. Finalmente, optó por apagar el pitillo que tenía entre los dedos de la mano izquierda machacándolo contra una roca que destacaba junto a la base de un pilar derruido. Ciertamente no era la mejor idea fumar dentro de un espacio tan reducido, con aire viciado y sobre todo, ante tesoros arqueológicos de varios miles de años de antigüedad, que paradójicamente no serían aceptados por los historiadores y arqueólogos oficiales. Bryan hizo una mueca de fastidio al imaginar que no solamente no admitirían jamás la existencia de vestigios de civilizaciones mucho más avanzadas o puede que de origen extraterrestre, si no que tal vez, hicieran todo lo posible por destruirlos y que nadie supiera jamás de su existencia, si quiera imaginarla.

Contempló una vez más las prominentes y bulbosas cabezas en las que destacaban ojos saltones o de color oscuro, con total ausencia de iris. Ojos que infundían miedo, por su falta de expresividad. No tenían apéndice nasal, si acaso un par de pequeñas rendijas sobre una boca de labios fruncidos y diminuta, que parecía esbozar una mueca que a Bryan no le resultó en absoluto agradable. Se preguntó si serían aquellos seres los que trajeron la tecnología nuclear a la Tierra, si todo se debió a un lamentable accidente o que incluso los humanos se apoderaran de esas mortales y terribles armas de destrucción masiva, exterminándose en atroces mataderos atómicos, hace varios miles de años. Quizás las civilizaciones que dieron origen a la Humanidad actual nacieran de los rescoldos de aquella perdida en la bruma de los tiempos.

34

Al llegar a aquel punto del minucioso y detallado relato, Bryan hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y probar un delicioso pastelillo de una fuente de vidrio que la señora Pony había horneado recientemente. Al ver aquello, la hermana María se emocionó pensando en las cartas de Candy en la que les relataba con alegres palabras y todo lujo de detalles como había aprendido a hornear pan bajo la amable guía de uno de los cocineros de los Legan, un amable muchacho de Oklahoma llamado Dick, que la había instruido en muy poco tiempo. La voluntariosa muchacha, que resultó ser una alumna aventajada, no tardó en preparar sus propios y sabrosos pasteles y panes de molde que cocinaba con facilidad en el horno instalado en la gran cocina de la mansión para alegría de sus nuevas amistades, y el desdén frío y despectivo de la familia Legan, en cuyos corazones aun no había penetrado la luz que Candy, con la ayuda de un puñado de locos y entrañables crono nautas traerían a sus vidas, cambiándolas de forma irreversible a mejor. Pero uno de ellos le reportaría algo más, un valioso regalo que llenaría la vida de la muchacha de dicha, aunque también de algún que otro sinsabor: el amor.

La hermana María reclinó su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano izquierda y lanzando un hondo suspiro dijo distraídamente mientras emitía un pequeño bostezo:

-Si nuestra Candy estuviera aquí. Nuestra querida niña…

Ante el interés de Bryan, la señora Pony se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, trajo entre sus manos la fotografía de la muchacha que el médico había estado contemplado admirado tan solo hacía unos instantes. Bryan dio un respingo y dijo:

-Es una chica preciosa. Deben estar ustedes muy orgullosas de ella.

Ambas mujeres asintieron al unísono, visiblemente emocionadas. Le explicaron al militar que aquella joven era huérfana y que la había adoptado una familia de buena posición. De vez en cuando acudía a visitarlas. Le describieron a la joven, su carácter extrovertido y jovial y lo aficionada que había sido a cabalgar, subirse a los árboles y voltear el lazo. Entonces la señora Pony estuvo a punto de mencionar a Mark, pero la hermana María la contuvo inmediatamente con una severa mirada de advertencia.

La buena mujer abrió ligeramente la boca y calló inmediatamente, al captar el aviso de la hermana María. Pasados unos instantes, la monja se interesó por las temibles armas que había descubierto representadas en los bajorrelieves plasmados en piedra y en frescos de vivos colores.

-Es como una bola de fuego que lo arrasa todo a su paso, hermana, produciendo una nube en forma de hongo.

Al escuchar aquello, recordó la confesión que le había realizado Candy cuando visitaron el hogar de Pony nada más llegar del siglo XXI en compañía de Mark. La muchacha no cesaba de llorar, y mientras la amable monja a la que consideraba como una madre, junto con la señora Pony, la consolaba, Candy describió los horribles efectos de aquel instrumento mortal que había presenciado a través de la pantalla de un televisor, expuesto en el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos. La hermana María hizo un gesto de desagrado entrelazando las manos y negando con la cabeza tristemente, mientras decía con voz queda, y la vista fija en la mesa:

-Que poco ha cambiado la Humanidad en todo este tiempo, y que poco ha de hacerlo en el futuro – sentenció, musitando levemente, mientras la señora Pony asentía pasando su mano arrugada y acogedora por los hombros de la monja para animarla. Los niños que les rodeaban, les escuchaban entre maravillosos y fascinados, creyendo que se trataba de un enigmático y bello cuento, que desgraciadamente, no tendría un final feliz. La hermana María había intentado que salieran a jugar para que no escucharan lo que Bryan iba a contar, aunque el médico consciente de la preocupación de la religiosa reflejada en sus vivaces pupilas, volvió a emplear palabras adecuadas para disimular lo mejor que pudo, los detalles más escabrosos y horribles.

35

Mark daba leves cabezadas, roncando ligeramente, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre sus antebrazos entrelazados sobre la mesa de caoba tapizada de papeles, memorandums e informes de cuentas, que resbalaban hasta el suelo, simulando una cascada embravecida en los breves instantes durante los que se deslizaron, mansamente hasta el suelo. Candy recogió los impresos y documentos y los depositó en una pila junto al rostro de su marido, intentando no despertarle. Le observó fascinada acariciando sus cabellos negros, que remansaban sobre sus hombros. De vez en cuando un mechón rebelde se erguía sobre el perfil de su frondosa cabellera, que bajaba por su espalda. Bajo los párpados los hermosos ojos negros que cautivaran a Candy, desde el primer momento que le vio erguido sobre una de las ramas del Padre Árbol mecida por una suave brisa, vertieron algunas lágrimas furtivas que no llegaron a escaparse por las comisuras de sus ojos. Candy se arrodilló ante él. Llevaba un vestido azul de manga corta, de cuyo escote cubierto de arabescos e intrincadas filigranas partía una falda de gasa muy fina, cuyos pliegues se movían levemente cada vez que la hermosa muchacha caminaba entre la maraña de papeles que su marido había distribuido por todo el gabinete, tratando de hallar un órden lógico en aquella barahúnda satinada y repleta de números, cálculos y asientos contables. A la tía abuela Elroy le daría un pasmo si llegaba a entrar allí, descubriendo el desorden caótico, que invadía el otrora gabinete de su sobrino Albert, ahora caído en desgracia. Candy deslizó entre los cabellos de su marido la mano derecha recordando como por amor hacia ella, creyendo que la asustaba y desagradaba con su descomunal estatura de dos metros, había viajado al Artico para, modificando su estructura genética, mediante la manipulación del iridium acortarla, a metro setenta y cinco cosa que logró, pero que casi a costa de su vida. De hecho, estuvo clínicamente muerto, hasta que los ardientes besos de Candy, que por entonces aun era su novia, le trajeron de vuelta. Los médicos que le examinaron se quedaron perplejos. Y nunca se explicaron aquella prodigiosa recuperación, que para nosotros no dejaba de ser un milagro.

-Amor mío –musitó ella depositando un suave beso en los labios de Mark. Una suave fragancia a canela y lavanda llenó el cargado y viciado aire del despacho. Candy descorrió los pesados cortinajes que cubrían un amplio ventanal que se abría detrás de la mesa de Mark y movió los postigos, para que entrara algo de luz, aunque ya había prácticamente anochecido. Entonces Candy reparó que bajo la mano izquierda de Mark había un recorte de prensa que en una breve y escueta nota refería:

"El oficial médico Bryan Anderson Langeron cayó heroicamente ayer en combate, en cumplimiento de su deber como oficial médico."

No añadía nada más al respecto.

Candy leyó perpleja aquello y recordó azorada la involuntaria confesión que su marido había realizado hacía tan solo un momento, desde el otro lado de sus sueños. Los mismos apellidos, militar, y además Mark había mencionado una guerra. La muchacha se fijó en la foto en blanco y negro que figuraba sobre la noticia que había leído, y que realmente constituía el pie de foto, de aquella imagen. Candy estudió el rostro del hombre, maduro pero atractivo, enfundado en un uniforme de camuflaje. Rasgos prominentes, duros, decididos. Mandíbula cuadrada, cabellos negros y cortados a cepillo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención sobresaltándola, fueron los intensos ojos de color oscuro que parecían estudiarla con calma y detenimiento, desde el otro lado de la fotografía. No cabía duda alguna. Eran los mismos ojos, idénticos apellidos, demasiadas coincidencias. Se llevó las manos a los labios azorada por el descubrimiento que había realizado involuntariamente, acerca de su marido.

A pocos centímetros de Mark, halló otra nota de prensa, que hablaba de una guerra en un país lejano y desértico, que relacionó con el que había presenciado en una película, visionada en mi portátil, en compañía de su madre y hermana adoptivas. En ese instante, ella, Eliza y Helen se asustaron mucho, ante la carga de las monstruosas máquinas de acero, sobre hombres indefensos. Leyó algo de Iraq y una fecha: 12 de Febrero de 1991. El nombre de Iraq no le decía demasiado, hasta que sus arrebatadores ojos verdes vislumbraron el croquis de un mapa y dos ríos en cuyos nombre fue lo primero que se fijó, de la miríada de otros tantos, que salpicaban el mapa, junto con la explicación de tácticas militares y la representación de movimientos de tropas. Eufrates y Tigris.

-Mesopotamia –desgranó el nombre con su característica y dulce voz, que se tornaba ligeramente chillona, cuando se asombraba o afligía por algo.

Mark continuaba durmiendo, completamente ajeno a la presencia de su esposa que le observaba con una mezcla de piedad y amor desbordado, apenada y muy preocupada por sus ensoñaciones nada agradables. A veces cabeceaba, desparramando algunos de los interminables rimeros de folios apilados unos sobre otros en precario equilibrio y desorden, y susurrando en voz baja:

-Padre, padre…

36

Bryan Anderson se adentró en las cavidades que había más allá de la cámara en la que descubriera las escrituras en sánscrito, junto con las representaciones en piedra y en pintura de una lejana hecatombe largo tiempo olvidada. Para su sorpresa, el suelo estaba alfombrado de esqueletos ennegrecidos y en posiciones horrorosas forzadas y antinaturales, atrapados algunos de sus cráneos descarnados, en lo que parecía una infinita mueca de horror. Caminó con cautela como si temiera perturbar el eterno descanso de los difuntos y escuchó como bajo sus pisadas, sonaba algo semejante a cristales rotos. Dio un respingo y exclamó:

-Pero…pero, ¿ qué es esto ? –preguntó al aire clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Entonces lo vio. Estaba moviéndose sobre cristales, o en otras palabras, arena sometida a tan altísimas temperaturas, que se había vitrificado. Era un fenómeno corriente en las explosiones nucleares, sobre todo en la zona cero, el punto de impacto de la bomba nuclear, o en el área desvastada que la circundaba. Algo más lejos, Bryan enfocó su linterna hacia lo que parecía una hilera de calles y edificios derrumbados por efecto del más que probable viento nuclear y distantes a tan solo unos metros de donde se hallaba, circundado por los despojos dejados por un horroroso crematorio atómico, vislumbró dos esqueletos adultos, protegiendo entre sus brazos, en un vano y patético intento de preservar sus vidas, otros dos más pequeños, cada uno en brazos de los esqueletos de mayor tamaño. A su lado había otra familia tomada de las manos, formada por los esqueletos de los padres y sus cinco hijos. Aun, después de tantos siglos permanecían firmemente aferrados, los unos a los otros, tal vez para infundirse mutuo valor en aquella hora tan dura y cruel.

-Una familia –dijo con voz queda Bryan y bajando la cabeza asqueado- una familia que intentó protegerse sin lograrlo, de esta maldita locura.

Recordó las palabras del ametrallador de cola del B-29 que arrojó la primera bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima:

"Díos mío, ¿ qué hemos hecho ?".

Efectivamente, recalcó en su mente, ¿ que locura inenarrable habían realizado aquellos lejanos e inconscientes seres ? ¿ que habían hecho ?

Se mesó los cabellos. Ya no estaba tan satisfecho de haber protagonizado aquel macabro hallazgo. Mejor dejar que aquella horrible tumba durmiera con sus inconfesables secretos, otros varios miles de años más. Se dispuso a retirarse con premura de allí, antes de que se desmayara de la impresión o él se convirtiera en una osamenta más, si por un casual, se producía un derrumbamiento que taponara la única salida, que por lo menos conocía y apretó el paso. Se preguntó con un escalofrío si aun, después de seis milenios o puede que más, mucho más, aun habría radiactividad ambiente.

Se dijo que por su bien era mejor creer que no y sorteó los cascotes y restos fundidos y desperdigados, avanzando con cierta dificultad, porque a veces tropezaba de forma accidental cayendo y dificultando su marcha, de la cantidad de obstáculos que había. La explosión debió ser tan potente que la ciudad había sido literalmente sepultada bajo tierra. Una palabra acudió a su mente: vimana, el nombre de una de las naves voladoras, que probablemente habría arrojado el arma nuclear sobre la indefensa e infeliz ciudad.

Lo que más le sorprendió, aparte de la espantosa matanza, fue la presencia de vehículos cuyas carrocerías estaban retorcidas y fundidas, mostrando el avanzado estado de desgaste que los efectos del óxido acumulado le habían producido. Aquellos aparatos tenían el aspecto de cabinas de las que sobresalían unas largas y prominentes patas, que debían impulsarlo. Estudió con detenimiento la compleja y a la vez robusta estructura bípeda de la cabina y se fijó en unos paneles de color oscuro, divididos en celdas rectangulares, que cubrían la superficie del techo del vehículo. Pasó su linterna sobre ellos para estudiarlos mejor, y una de ella emitió un breve destello animando brevemente la pata izquierda del bípode que se agitó violentamente durante unos segundos. Bryan se apartó asustado y volvió a repetir el experimento para confirmar lo que le rondaba por la mente y que había descubierto por pura casualidad. Mismo resultado. La pata izquierda se movió hacia delante nuevamente, para enseguida quedarse en reposo una vez más. Bryan abrió unos ojos como platos y exclamó:

-Asombroso, células fotoeléctricas que reaccionan con la luz.

Era increíble que después de tantos siglos, el destartalado y destrozado vehículo continuara mostrando un atisbo de vida. Se preguntó que habría provocado la guerra, si es que allí hubo tal o si fuera un desgraciado accidente similar al de Chernobyl, bajo que circunstancias podría haberse producido.

Entonces atisbó una especie de luz muy brillante al fondo de la inmensa sala que albergaba los restos de lo que una vez había sido una pujante y vibrante ciudad llena de vida. Algo le dijo que no debía acercarse allí, a aquella luz, quizás su instinto, quizás un sexto sentido, pero la curiosidad pudo más, venciendo finalmente sus últimas reticencias. Fue derecho a la luz. Mientras iba acercándose, a lo que parecía una especie de puerta enfocada al trasluz, revisó con ojos curiosos, una hilera de seres que estaban completamente estáticos, rígidos y de pie sobre la irregular superficie tachonada de cráteres y escombros esparcidos por doquier. Un somero examen más a fondo confirmó lo que había sospechado en un primer momento, al verlos.

-Robots –dijo completamente asombrado. ¿ Qué clase de portentosa cultura o avanzada civilización había creado todas esas maravillas, para luego caer en la más desoladora y horrible de las barbaries, devorada así misma por su afán desmedido de alcanzar más y más cotas de poder, o quizás víctimas de esa misma lacra a auspicios de otra civilización rival ?

Continuó caminando. Alguien había plasmado en la antesala de aquel horror, toda aquella desolación, en piedra esculpiéndola y pintándola, como si quisiera advertir a la posteridad y las generaciones venideras del tremendo peligro que aquella desbordaba energía en malas manos suponía, y las funestas consecuencias que podía acarrear.

"El fuego de Prometeo, la caja de Pandora" –pensó el hombre fugazmente mientras contemplaba como un alacrán se deslizaba furtivamente bajo una piedra oscura y tostada probablemente, por la milenaria o tal vez, quien podía saberlo, mil millonaria detonación nuclear. Sus reflexiones también se detuvieron en un nombre: Mohenjo Daro, una ciudad recién descubierta en el valle del Indo, en Pakistan, que parecía haber sufrido la misma desdichada suerte que aquella otra.

Se acercó a la luz. Algo le indicaba en lo más recóndito de su ser que retrocediera, que no continuara avanzando hacia aquella incertidumbre, pero el fulgor irisado le atraía como la miel a una mosca. No podía parar. Necesitaba saber, conocer, necesitaba…

Caminó hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Realmente era un poderoso haz de luz, sostenido por dos arcos metálicos. La luz zumbaba levemente y del haz, se desprendían de cuando en cuando pequeñas chispas voltaicas de un color tan blanco, que hería la vista. Bryan tuvo miedo y decidió alejarse, finalmente convencido de que era mejor dejar tranquilas aquellas extrañas y pujantes fuerzas y no despertar su furia. Pero Bryan cometió un pequeño error, una nimiedad, una fruslería pero que tendría funestas consecuencias. Al ir a desandar el camino emprendido, trastabilló y cayó hacia delante. Por un acto reflejo, intentó echar los brazos hacia el frente para cuando cayera, pudiera evitar lesionarse contra los guijarros y los afilados cardos que eran las únicas y escasas plantas que crecían, medrando a duras penas, en aquel solitario erial. Pero para su desgracia, la jugada salió mal, y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, hacia atrás. Bryan braceó para tratar de mantener el equilibrio pero en vano. Cuando su cuerpo pasó por entre los dos postes levemente iluminados, se produjo un chispazo que por un instante llenó de luz toda la inmensa caverna. El zumbido aumentó hasta lo inverosímil y su cuerpo desapareció aparentemente volatilizado, fulminado entre los arcos de luz cegadora y potente que chisporroteaba de manera espeluznante. Cuando la luz perdió intensidad, la caverna volvió a quedar en penumbra. El cuerpo de Bryan había desaparecido, rumbo a un tiempo que no era el suyo sin dejar rastro. Volvió a s materializarse confundido y asustad. Se hallaba en otro tiempo diferente pero que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Permanecía en medio de un idílico lugar, un valle verde y ubérrimo, más concretamente en la cima de una pequeña y acogedora colina sobre la que se alzaba el árbol más grande y frondoso que jamás antes hubiera conocido. Al pie de la colina, se erguía una vieja pero hospitalaria ermita con un minúsculo campanario, pintada de blanco, en torno a la cual, una docena de niños y niñas jugaban en perfecta armonía y dando la impresión de estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Le pareció intuir a una monja de hábito azul u oscuro con una toca blanca, de rasgos juveniles y joviales, y a una señora mayor, de rostro redondo y alegre, con unos lentes circulares, circundando sus vivaces ojos. Tenía los cabellos recogidos en un moño e iba vestida con un traje oscuro. Los niños acudían a ellas para que mediaran en sus inocentes disputas infantiles, o ellas mismas se ocupaban de consolar y curar con desinfectante, a algún niño o niña, que había tropezado, produciéndose un ligero rasguño sin mayor importancia que les hacía llorar. Bryan se llevó unos binoculares negros a los ojos y leyó un rótulo pintado sobre un cártel con forma de caballo de madera, que estaba al pie del edificio, que a Bryan le resultó muy acogedor y entrañable.

-Hogar de Pony –dijo con voz alegre.

Entonces, sintió un hambre atroz. Las tripas le rugían estridentemente, y para su sorpresa mayúscula, unas enmarañadas y encrespadas barbas bordeaban su rostro, como si hubieran pasado meses, tal vez años. Muy asustado creyó que había enloquecido o envejecido de repente, pero afortunadamente, comprobó aliviado que sus fuerzas le respondían y que aparentemente, su piel no había sufrido grandes cambios. Pero su uniforme estaba muy sucio, como si se hubiera situado sin despojarse de él, bajo una ducha de barro y cieno. Como creyó que las amables y bondadosas señoras no le creerían, o tal vez no se fiaran de él, debido a su labor de protección hacia los niños, optó por hacerse pasar por un mendigo. El aspecto por lo menos lo tenía, por lo que supuso que daría el pego. No quería molestar ni lastimar a nadie, tan solo un poco de comida caliente y algo de ropa, o por lo menos un baño templado, si tal cosa fuera posible. Empezó a descender hacia el Hogar de Pony con pasos lentos y macilentos. En ese instante, la portada de un ejemplar de una gaceta dominical llegó a sus manos, empujada por el viento. Leyó distraídamente y casi sufrió un pasmo de la impresión, al deletrear la fecha escrita en la cabecera sobre los titulares a toda página y en primera plana:

12 de Febrero de 1924.

Los dientes le castañetearon pero procurando controlarse, y tras dejar que la hoja siguiera su curso, mecida por la brisa, empezó el lento descenso hacia el hospicio. Lo primordial era encontrar ayuda sin levantar sospechas. Luego vendrían las preguntas y los lamentos si fuera menester, pero primero serenidad y el pragmático y práctico Bryan Anderson, así lo decidió, enfilando sus pasos hacia el hospicio. Junto a la puerta del edificio, circundado por una valla de madera una niña de no más de cuatro años jugaba con una pelota de vivos y chillones colores, haciendo que rebotara contra la pared y volviera a sus manos, aplaudiendo entusiasmada, cada vez que eso sucedía. Sin embargo la niña, erró esa vez a la hora de tomar la pequeña y saltarina pelota, que se escurrió para su contrariedad y enojo, entre sus dedos infantiles. La pequeña siguió con sus ojos azules la trayectoria de la bola hasta que esta, fue a parar entre las botas de un hombre barbudo y con ropas sucias y encenegadas, que la recogió del suelo, con sus manos para devolvérsela. Pese a su sonrisa cordial y afable, la niña chilló despavorida suplicando ayuda, a auspicios de los intentos del hombre por calmarla, y sus repetidos ruegos para que no llorase más. Dos mujeres acudieron rápidamente a la llamada de la pequeña que se resguardó, escondiéndose tras las faldas de la señora mayor de aspecto venerable, moño gris y gafas de montura de acero y cristales redondos, que se fijó en el desconocido que las miraba con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, pero esbozando una amable sonrisa, intentando ser cordial y educadamente cortés con ambas. La niña se asomaba temerosa por el costado izquierdo de la señora Pony, que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios y repetía con suavidad y acariciando su mejilla izquierda para confortalarla:

-Tranquila, pequeña Amie, tranquila. No sucede nada malo. Tranquila.

FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE


	5. VIAJE AL CORAZON DEL VORTICE

ADVERTENCIA PREVIA DEL AUTOR:

Algunos de los capítulos sucesivos, de esta obra, están inspirados libremente en varios de los hechos relatados en REENCUENTRO EN EL VORTICE de Alys Avalos, en reconocimiento a su obra y labor y enfocándolo siempre desde el máximo y más extremo respeto y consideración hacia la misma. Respeto y reconozco plenamente la autoría Alys Avalos sobre sus personajes y su obra, que en ningún momento he intentado plagiar, dotando a algunas de las historias narradas, de una consecución completamente diferente y novedosa, entendiendo dicha obra como continuación natural aunque no oficiosa de la serie Candy Candy, cuyos personajes originales solo pertenecen a sus autoras.

Las referencias a otras series como Mazinger Z o Saint Seiya forman parte de mis intentos de crear un mundo actual, alternativo y ficticio donde tales hechos supuestamente fueran posibles, aunque interactúan escasamente o muy poco con Candy y el resto de personajes para no desvirtuar demasiado el sentido de la trama de Candy, pero en un intento por dotar de otro trasfondo más profundo, y supongo que novedoso para mis personajes.

Las referencias a Romeo y Julieta se deben a que en esa historia desempeñan un trágico papel, para Terry y Candy, en la línea argumental original y que debido al poder de Mark, tiene acceso a dimensiones y planos de existencias presuntamente reales a los que otros no pueden acceder. De ahí las referencias a Neo Verona y otros mundos de ficción.

Los personajes de Mark, Haltoran, Carlos, Maikel y Mermadon son completamente ficticios.

No obstante, si a pesar de todo vulnero alguna disposición o normativa, ruego se me haga saber y se retire mi historia lo antes posible.

VIAJE AL CORAZON DEL VORTICE, EN BUSCA DEL AMOR

5º PARTE

1

El joven de ojos oscuros despertó tras una azarosa noche en la que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se removía en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, en aquellos sueños tan extraños y perturbadores que le asaltaban, que continuamente le hacían anhelar una parte de su vida que sentía perdida para siempre y de la que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Tal vez porque jamás hubiera existido, pero en el fondo de su alma, Dylan Taylor sospechaba que algo en su pasado no encajaba, algo que notaba como si le hubiesen arrebatado hacía tanto tiempo, no que había sucedido, sino que habría podido suceder. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la pequeña habitación. La luz entraba con dificultad, filtrándose a través de los cristales cubiertos de nieve. Los póstigos entornados sobre la ventana proyectaban extraños arabescos y filigranas muy elaboradas sobre la pared que estaba a la izquierda de su cama. A su lado una forma menuda gimió levemente y se removió empujando las sábanas y las mantas hacia arriba, que terminaron por desparramarse por el suelo de la pequeña alcoba. Al notar como un repentino frío invadía su piel, Dafne Ashley palpó aun entre las brumas del sueño, para tratar de capturar la ropa de cama, pero lo único que tocó fue aire, y a continuación sus dedos rozaron levemente la piel de su novio. Al entrar en contacto con la carne tibia y recia del joven, la muchacha que tenía unos sedosos cabellos rubios que le caían en forma de media melena sobre sus hombros torneados se pegó contra el joven y le besó en los labios. Dylan abrió sus ojos oscuros, más que por el agradable y dulce saludo de Dafne, porque notaba como el frío reinante provocado porque las mantas cobertoras habían dejado de proteger su cuerpo, debido a la imprevista agitación de la chica, que las había desplazado fuera del colchón y que habían formado un revoltillo a los pies del lecho. Pero el helado ambiente invernal de aquella mañana de Enero, no era nada comparable con el que sus extraños y persistentes sueños, habían dejado su gélida impronta en el corazón y en el alma del joven.

2

Una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios ondulados, con arrebatadores y hermosos ojos verdes, semejantes a esmeraldas de fuego se le aparecía en sus sueños. Dylan estaba en un campo de batalla, rodeado de cadáveres, sangre y cráteres, en plena tierra de nadie y la muchacha le llamaba pero no utilizaba su nombre, si no otro que jamás había escuchado antes.

-Mark, Mark –gritaba ella con voz desgarrada por el dolor mientras sus intentos por reanimarles resultaban infructuosos.

Dylan estaba tendido en medio de un charco de sangre. Una bala le había atravesado el pecho haciéndole salir despedido hacia atrás mientras la sangre le borboteaba por la herida abierta y el muchacho incapaz de moverse, devolvía una mirada incrédula y asustada a la muchacha de los ojos como esmeraldas con los suyos vidriosos y sin vida. Llevaba un uniforme de color caqui que se había tornado marrón por efecto del barro y el cieno que embarraba la trinchera. A su lado, el casco de acero había resbalado de su cabeza inerte girando boca arriba como una peonza entre el cieno. Aunque estaba muerto, podía oír como a través de una lejana bruma la voz de la chica le llamaba de forma desgarradora mientras que de sus ojos verdes salían largos regueros de lágrimas.

-Mark, Mark –repitió la muchacha, arrodillada a su lado y tomando su mano flácida y fría- no puedes hacerme esto, amor mío, no puedes…no puedes…

Pero ya daba lo mismo. Los cabellos de Dylan, ahora Mark en el sueño se habían liberado de la prisión de su casco de acero y remansaban sobre el lodo, con sus mechones manchados de cieno y entremezclados con la suciedad de la tierra. Entonces comenzó a llover desde el plomizo cielo y un fuerte aguacero se cebó con el campo de batalla en torno a Cambrai. Dylan se frotó incrédulo la nuca y pasó sus dedos por sus sienes, como si siempre hubiera tenido aquellos largos mechones descendiendo sobre su frente y perdiéndose tras la curvatura de su espalda. Le chocó aquel detalle. Que él supiera, siempre los había tenido cortos y pulcramente nivelados a la altura de la nuca y sin patillas. Pero lo que más le sobrecogió fue escuchar los desgarradores lamentos de la muchacha, cuyo aspecto era semejante al de un ángel, embutida en su uniforme blanco. Una gorra del mismo color con una cruz roja incrustada sobre la visera de color verde reposaba sobre sus cabellos rubios. Dafne también era rubia, pero el color del pelo de aquella espléndida muchacha le superaba amplia y completamente en esplendor. Jamás había visto un color trigueño y dorado tan intenso y bello, o diría que sí. El sueño concluía con la muchacha pataleando y chillando furiosa, llorando de rabia y espoleada por un sentimiento tan hondo, que a Dylan casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, cuando la contemplaba en sueños, de la aflicción que le producía su desgarrador lamento. La joven era alejada a duras penas del cadáver de su amado, y en una patética escena por dos soldados. Uno de ellos era un hombre grueso de pelo muy corto y gafas metálicas que no podía dejar de llorar, aunque Dylan no sabría precisar, si por su camarada caído o por el sufrimiento de la hermosa enfermera. Su compañero era un hombre de rasgos decididos, ojos verdes pero no tan intensos como los de la chica y pelirrojo. Sus mechones de fuego le sobresalían del borde de su casco de acero como si de lenguas flamígeras se trataba. La chica no dejaba de removerse y tratar de zafarse de la presa que los dos combatientes hacían en torno a sus muñecas, mientras la lluvia les fustigaba con rabia calándoles hasta los huesos. Dylan escuchó las imprecaciones del hombre pelirrojo que gritaba a la muchacha, harto de forcejear continuamente con ella:

-Candy, por todos los cielos, no podemos hacer nada por él. Nada. Se ha ido.

El sueño terminaba ahí, y así noche tras noche, día tras día, mes tras mes, desde hacía casi dos meses. Nunca antes había tenido pesadillas o sueños dignos de mención, pero aquel superaba todas las expectativas y absurdos. No conocía a ninguna Candy, ni a aquellos hombres que parecían llorarle, al igual que la hermosa y enigmática enfermera. El había estado en la guerra, pero jamás en el sector de Cambrai, si no en Nancy, a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí. Se irguió en la cama y sentándose en el borde, se masajeó las sienes. Aquellas visiones estaban empezando a preocuparle porque se repetían continuamente, y aunque intentaba ignorarlas, era tal su realismo e increíble nivel de detalle que se dijo que tendría que buscar ayuda psicológica cuanto antes. Suspiró y enmarcó su rostro fuerte y decidido entre las palmas de sus manos, mientras Dafne que ya había abandonado su lado de la cama, con una pequeña sacudida cuando su cuerpo se despegó del lecho en el que aun estaba tendida, rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y dijo alegremente:

-Buenos días madrugador. Parece que tienes ganas de aprovechar bien el día.

Dylan no replicó. Sus ojos preocupados se fijaron en el calendario que colgaba de una alcayata clavada en la pared, encima de la cabecera de la cama. Sobre la página que anunciaba en caracteres romanos de un intenso color rojo el mes de Enero, destacaba la imagen de una pareja que viajaban en el interior de un pequeño bote de remos. Ella sostenía una sombrilla de raso blanca y llevaba un canotier con una pequeña cinta roja que abrazaba todo el contorno del sombrero. Tenía un sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas, y su pelo dorado, sobresalía por el borde del coqueto sombrero. Él remaba mirándola arrebatado, guiando con mano diestra, imaginaba Dylan, por el río de color azul que parecía desembocar en un lago. Entonces, inconscientemente sus labios pronunciaron un nombre del que jamás antes había oído hablar, pero le resultaba familiar.

-Lakewood.

-Perdón, ¿ cómo dices ? –le interrogó sorprendida Dafne, que posó sus ojos de color azul sobre el rostro de Dylan. La muchacha paseó la vista luego, por el papel azul, con motivos florales enmarcados de guirnaldas que tapizaba las paredes de la alcoba.

Dylan hizo caso omiso a su novia por segunda vez, o tal vez no había entendido cuanto le decía. Dafne se puso de pie de un salto y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho preguntó con una inflexión de preocupación en la voz:

-¿ Has vuelto a tener esos sueños, verdad Dylan ?

El joven esta vez pareció reparar en la presencia de su novia. La observó brevemente con nerviosismo y asintió rápidamente diciendo:

-No, no, sé lo que me ocurre Dafne –declaró sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena de la pareja navegando por el río, plasmada en el calendario- esas visiones...yo diría que son más que sueños. Son tan vividas, tan lúcidas…

Dafne reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Dylan. Sus rizos dorados

se precipitaban por el abismo de los hombros del joven que jugueteó distraidamente con los mechones de pelo de la chica. Dafne sonrió. Le gustaba aquel nivel de intimidad entre ambos. Pronto se casarían. De hecho Dafne ya había escogido las alianzas, y contrariamente a la costumbre, fue ella quien declarándose en un parque de Canterbury, le pidió que se casara con él. Dafne era una chica especial, de carácter tierno pero fuerte que solía tomar la iniciativa en todo lo que se proponía. Lo mismo hablaba de los derechos de la mujer que de las cotizaciones oficiales de la Bolsa de Nueva York o de los más recientes avances científicos. La muchacha tenía un afán insaciable por saber y conocer y leía todo lo que estaba a su alcance devorándolo con insaciable e innata curiosidad. Dylan un poco sorprendido porque la petición de su novia, le tomó por sorpresa asintió nerviosamente, mientras la chica le abrazaba con tanta energía que Dylan notó como su ser se estremecía, pero no de placer si no de tristeza y profunda melancolía. Aquella tarde, bajo las hayas y los robles del parque, entre parejas cogidas de la mano y niños que corrían riendo, mientras hacían rodar un aro de acero empujándolo con una varilla y en el cercano lago, hedían la superficie calma de las aguas, los remos de las barcas de recreo, Dylan notó una congoja difícil de explicar. En su mente, el rostro de Dafne era reemplazado por el de Candy. Y entonces, el cariacontecido muchacho se mostró frío y apesadumbrado, aunque la enamorada Dafne lo achacó a los nervios que le había producido sin duda, su precipitada petición de mano y el hecho de que hubiera sido ella, en vez de él, el que le pidiera en matrimonio.

-No debes concederle mayor importancia, amor mío –dijo ella mientras retiraba una legaña de los ojos oscuros de su marido- no creo que tengas que ir a un psicólogo. Son solo sueños, eso es todo. Verás como dentro de poco desaparecerán sin dejar rastro. Ya verás como…

Dylan estaba cada vez más irritado con Dafne. Llevaban siete años de noviazgo, desde que él retornara del frente con la finalización de la guerra en Septiembre de 1917, con la gran ofensiva aliada en Cambrai, mediante el empleo de una nueva arma secreta y decisiva, dos mil tanques que combinados con el esfuerzo de medio millón de soldados aliados y tres mil aviones, finalizaron los sueños de grandeza del Kaiser, que había esperado ver ondear la bandera imperial alemana, en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Sin embargo, cuanto más estrecho contacto tomaba con la atractiva muchacha, menos sabía de ella. La había conocido poco después de retornar del frente ya licenciado. Buscaba una pensión en la que alojarse por un módico precio mientras trataba de encontrar un empleo mínimamente estable. Y la encontró en un tranquilo y recogido barrio residencial de la ciudad, en una casa de dos plazas, de tejado rojo y paredes encaladas, habitada por una familia cuya hija pronto tomó interés por el joven de ojos oscuros y cabellos cortados a cepillo que descargó su petate en el suelo y se tendió en la blanda cama, tan pronto como pudo instalarse. Estaba tan agotado después de casi dos años entre el barro y la miseria de las trincheras, que todo aquel cansancio acumulado se manifestó en unos segundos, haciendo que se quedara dormido tan pronto como cerró los ojos, aun sin despojarse de su uniforme militar. Dafne, compadecida de su estado, le sacó las botas aunque le costó visiblemente, porque de tanto tiempo que las había llevado, parecían atornilladas a las plantas de los pies del joven soldado licenciado con honores. Unos meses después de salir juntos, de citas secretas y de furtivos encuentros a hurtadillas, el padre de la muchacha autorizó a que formalizaran sus relaciones. Como Dylan no tenía dinero para establecerse por su cuenta, pero era trabajador, serio y responsable, el padre de Dafne, un hombre mayor pero de mentalidad abierta, que había enviudado recientemente cedió a los ruegos de su única hija de que permitiera que Dylan se quedase a vivir allí definitivamente. El amable anciano ocupaba la parte baja, por lo que la pareja podía desarrollar una suerte de vida marital, insólita para la rígida moral de la época. Pero todo había ido de mal en peor. No es que Dylan hubiera hecho o dicho algo que incomodara a Dafne o en el sentido de romper su relación, pero la chica presentía que algo no iba bien. Y menos cuando después de restar importancia a los supuestos sueños de su novio, este se irguió irritado y empezó a vestirse lentamente, extrayendo algunas prendas del armario empotrado.

-Espera, -dijo la muchacha suplicante- no pretendía ofenderte. Yo…

Pero Dylan no la escuchó. Sentía que tenía que abandonar la atmósfera pesada y agobiante de la habitación. Y no era por Dafne si no porque aquellos reiterados sueños le estaban atormentado hasta extremos insostenibles.

-Necesito dar un paseo –dijo el chico poniéndose unos pantalones beige y una camisa de color claro- tengo que aclarar mis ideas. Esas visiones…me tienen muy confundido.

-Espera –dijo ella solícita- voy a ponerme un vestido y acompañarte.

Un repentino y creciente hastío al que no podía atribuirle ninguna razón concreta, estaba empezando a crecer en él. Exhaló una bocanada de aire y cuando hubo terminado de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, pasó a afianzar el cinturón de cuero y luego a los cordones de las botas negras que había escogido.

Como no contestara a sus requerimientos, Dafne continuó insistiendo:

-Querido, ¿ no me has oído ? si esperas un poco iré contigo y te haré compañía. Hoy es domingo y aunque el día es fresco, va a ser muy soleado. Me vendrá muy bien un paseo a tu lado. Creo que los dos lo necesitamos.

-No –dijo Dylan con voz seca y cortante. Dafne parpadeó incrédula mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en su espalda que estaba cubriendo con una chaqueta de color negro.

-Pero, pero, querido, ¿ que te ocurre ? te noto distinto. Déjame ir contigo. Luego podríamos dar un paseo en bote.

Dylan crispó los grandes puños y notó como el hastío se transformaba en rabia. Sentía que aquella vida no le correspondía pero no sabía indicar la razón ni encontrar un porqué. Mientras Dafne continuaba insistiendo pese a la tajante negativa de su novio, hasta que este, haciendo una mueca se giró harto de su palabrería y dijo con palabras duras y cortantes que ni él, y mucho menos ella, llegaría a creer posibles en sus labios.

-Quiero estar solo. No quiero tu compañía, no quiero que me agobies más, ni siquiera sé si deberíamos seguir estando juntos.

Dafne no daba crédito a aquellas palabras que fueron como jarros de agua fría sobre su corazón. La chica desvió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el camisón de seda que remansaba en torno a sus pies. Sus rizos rubios se estremecieron bajo las sacudidas que un llanto quedo pero violento imprimía a su cuerpo.

-Ya –dijo ella retorciéndose las manos- no deseas que sigamos juntos. Se trata de otra mujer, ¿ no es así ?

Dylan asintió lentamente. No experimentaba pena ni compasión por la destrozada mujer que hasta hacía unos instantes había sido su novia y su prometida.

-¿ Se trata de esa Candy verdad ?

Entonces, como si despertara de un largo sueño en el que hubiera estado sumido durante siglos, asintió, pero todavía hizo un postrer intento por arreglar su situación, que tan torpemente había precipitado. Intentó abrazar a Dafne, pero la chica se puso lejos del alcance de sus brazos y dijo resentida mientras las lágrimas descendían a plomo por sus mejillas:

-No me toques, no se te ocurra tocarme –dijo histérica, presintiendo que lo que ella había tomado por sueños e imágenes oníricas sin sentido, tenían un trasfondo de realidad, y que Dylan le había engañado miserablemente. Tal vez se veía en secreto con esa tal Candy o la añorara tanto, que generaban en su inconsciente esos sueños que por lo que se veía tenían una base real.

Dylan hizo una nueva tentativa de arreglar las cosas, pero Dafne era demasiado orgullosa y temperamental. No aceptaba un desaire, un desplante o una ofensa por nimia que fuera. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de par en par, y sorbiéndose las lágrimas hizo un ademán con la cabeza y le dijo mientras el viento frío que provenía del hueco de la escalera, removía levemente los faldones de su camisón.

-Vete de aquí Dylan. Aunque me arrepienta para el resto de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca más. Vete con ella, porque conmigo no tienes nada que hacer. Lo nuestro se ha terminado.

3

Dylan había salido de la vida de la muchacha, tan rápidamente como había entrado en ella. Dafne arrojó sus pertenencias por la ventana, mientras su padre sorprendido por la discusión intentó mediar, pero la muchacha le pidió que se mantuviera al margen de aquello. Una vez que Dylan, recogiendo como buenamente pudo, sus desperdigadas cosas en una maleta que fue el último objeto, en descender desde la ventana de la alcoba, situada en la segunda planta de la casa, se marchó sin mirar atrás, Dafne lloró desconsoladamente apoyando sus rizos rubios en las rodillas de su padre, que acarició lenta y pausadamente los cabellos de su hija sin decir nada. Quizás en esos duros momentos, el mejor consuelo que podía dispensarle a su atribulada retoña era su silencio. El anciano sentado en una butaca de tela gris frente a la chimenea que presidía el salón sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría aquel aciago momento en la vida de Dafne, porque realmente sabía cual era el verdadero secreto de Dylan, mientras su hija se abrazaba a sus rodillas perlando la tela del traje de su padre, de saliva y empapándola con sus lágrimas.

4

Dylan deambuló por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Trabajaba en una fábrica de componentes metálicos y recambios para la incipiente industria del automóvil que despegaba con fuerza, después del cruel conflicto que había asolado Europa durante tres años y unos meses. Pero sabía que lo perdería, porque al día siguiente no se presentaría en la fábrica y no ficharía más allí. Después de siete años de vegetar en una existencia plácida pero fingida, que sustituía a otra que le había sido robada y de la que había podido presenciar fugaces retazos como fogonazos que se encendían en el interior de su mente, estaba dispuesto a averiguar hasta donde podía llegar para recobrar sus verdaderos recuerdos, si es que tales existían. Pero aun agobiado por el peso de la conciencia, de lo que había terminado de hacer, y habiéndose plantado inadvertidamente ante la fachada de una taberna, decidió intentar ahogar sus penas con alcohol o sacar a relucir sus vivencias, a medida que el alcohol trasegara a través de su garganta a su cuerpo. Se fijó en un cártel oscilante que reproducía la figura agazapada y encorvada de un cuervo acechante con las alas plegadas, que le miraba torvamente. A su lado en letras de idéntico color podía leerse: "Taberna del Cuervo Feliz".

A Dylan el concepto que el dueño de aquel establecimiento tenía de la felicidad, le resultaba irónico y cuanto menos chocante. Si un cuervo podía ser feliz y más con la mirada negra y amenazante que había reflejado en el ave de madera, entonces debería ser realmente afortunado, más que él por lo menos. Accedió al interior, mientras el cartel gimió sobre sus goznes oxidados oscilando junto con sus cadenas que le suspendían de la barra de hierro herrumbrosa y cuarteada, que destacaba en la pared de ladrillos rojos del bloque de viviendas, en cuyos bajos estaba situada la escondida y lóbrega taberna, que más bien parecía un tugurio mohoso y olvidado.

En el interior flotaba un denso ambiente cargado de humo de tabaco rancio y barato y el hedor de las borracheras que las pintas baratas servidas en grandes jarras de cristal pasaban de mano en mano. Alguien cantaba una vieja canción inglesa con voz gangosa y en las mesas del fondo, dos hombres con aspecto patibulario echaban un pulso entre sí, midiendo sus fuerzas. Los antebrazos sudorosos pugnaban sobre la sucia y ajada superficie de la mesa circular convertida en improvisada arena de torneo.

Dylan se acercó al mostrador donde un viejo de pelo ralo y al que le faltaban casi todas las piezas de la dentadura, servía bebidas en vasos cuarteados y tan mugrientos que no era posible entrever de que color era el contenido de la bebida que los albergaba. Pero eso a Dylan le daba igual. Tan bueno era un lugar como otro para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, tan bueno era aquel sitio para hacer balance de tu vida, como el más lujoso e inaccesible de los palacios. Un nombre acudió de nuevo a sus labios:

-Grandschester –musitó mientras bebía la primera de muchas copas que el viejo barman le sirvió con mano torpe y vacilante.

Dylan depositó por el mostrador varias monedas que rodaron haciendo un tintineo metálico sobre la superficie de madera del vetusto mostrador que había conocido tiempos mejores. Apuró el vaso y ordenó al viejo:

-Más. Ponme otra copa.

El viejo rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Una copa, ¿ de dónde se habría fugado aquel inféliz ? contento podía darse, si podía servirle el aguado e insípido vino en un recipiente de vidrio y no en cazos metálicos como ese granuja de Jeckinks que le birlaba la clientela con procedimientos desleales y nada limpios.

El anciano volvió a reir a carcajadas por su ocurrencia. Limpieza, allí en la Taberna del Cuervo Alegre.

Dylan le miró con indiferencia. Quizás el nombre de aquel barucho se debiera a la hilaridad del viejo que lo regentaba y a su notable parecido con el cuervo que daba la bienvenida a quien se aventuraba en el oscuro interior del establecimiento.

Dylan bebió de nuevo el contenido del mohoso y apestoso vaso de un trago. Y continuó reclamando más tragos, que se sucedían a velocidad vertiginosa. El viejo impaciente y molesto por la insistencia de aquel pesado e impertinente joven que cada vez estaba más borracho, pero que no parecía violento en absoluto y que ejercía un perfecto autocontrol sobre su comportamiento, que aun así estaban empezando a dejarse sentir, le dio la espalda y se alejó al otro extremo de la barra para atender a otros clientes, unos marineros que habían irrumpido en la taberna, prorrumpiendo en carcajadas y fuertes voces que llenaban el sórdido ambiente con presagios de pelea y reyerta multitudinaria. Dylan les miró con indiferencia, pero cuidando de no atraer su atención. Aquellos hombres eran duchos en las riñas tabernarias y disfrutaban siempre que podían de una buena trifulca donde romper algunas cabezas o marcar con cicatrices permanentes y que necesitaban de varios puntos, de esas que permanecen de por vida en la piel de los desgraciados que las sufren y afean o arruinan existencias, según se mire al desfigurar el semblante de aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Y no eran pocos los que habían incurrido errónea o conscientemente, en semejante mal fario.

Dylan continuó bebiendo en silencio, permaneciendo en su solitario rincón, tratando de no destacar por encima de los escasos y callados clientes que, le estaban imitando, intentando no suscitar el peligroso interés de la peligrosa cáfila de hombres que en pequeños grupos se habían distribuido por toda la taberna para otear algún posible blanco de sus chanzas y vejaciones. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, la rueda del destino giró de nuevo señalándole con su dedo. El que parecía llevar la voz cantante de la temible pandilla reparó en Dylan fijando sus ojos en la maleta de cuero verde que reposaba junto a su taburete. Dylan continuaba bebiendo lentamente, paladeando el aguado y pesado licor, con el que intentaba superar sus pesares. El jefe de los marineros alargó una mano erizada de vello que semejaba la garra de un antiguo monstruo por su descomunal tamaño. No tenía intención de pelear con el propietario de la maleta, no por miedo sino porque pretendía birlársela delante de él de forma que sus hombres pudieran apercibirse de su habilidad y burlarse en la cara del joven. Luego si era menester, le humillarían y le marcarían la cara con una de aquellas botellas de vidrio que cuartearían contra el canto de una mesa, para convertirla en una afilada navaja con la que le desgarrarían la piel. Que poco sospechaban aquellos hombres que estaban a punto de despertar a la mayor y más temible fuerza que el mundo conociera nunca y que lo pagarían caro. El contramaestre alargó su zarpa y asió el asa de la maleta que contenía las escasas pertenencias de Dylan que continuaba acodado en la barra y la vista fija en el ambarino líquido que se estremecía levemente en el interior del vaso cubierto por una pátina de mugre y porquería. El hombre, que tenía unas artrosas y enmarañadas barbas, sonrió aviesamente y se dispuso a tirar de la maleta entre las incipientes risas de sus hombres que apenas podían contener sus carcajadas, cuando algo pareció ir mal. Pese a que el hombre era el doble de fuerte que Dylan, no consiguió atraer la maleta hacia sí ni moverla ni un milímetro. Cuando levantó la mirada sorprendido y contrariado hacia Dylan, un par de ojos oscuros como la noche le contemplaron con desprecio. Pese al alcohol que había trasegado, el joven dio un tirón a la maleta haciendo que el contramaestre rodara por tierra estupefacto. Se irguió pesadamente y como cabía de esperar, por su orgullo de matón herido, desplegó una gran navaja con un extremo puntiagudo y cachas de nácar. Dylan aguardó pacientemente y cuando el hombre le lanzó una acometida, se apartó como el rayo retrayendo el puño izquierdo hacia atrás. El contramaestre cargó contra él al grito de:

-Te voy a destrozar maldito.

Pero la amenaza no llegó a cumplirse. Dylan descargó tal puñetazo en mitad de la cara del marinero que salió despedido, golpeándose contra la barra de la taberna y rebotando hacia delante se derrumbó pesadamente sobre una silla que cedió bajo su peso y cuyas patas se quebraron. El contramaestre se golpeó en la frente y quedó inconsciente tendido en el suelo. Su gorra azul rodó por el mugriento pavimento de la taberna, tachonado de vómitos y de botellas medio vacías y la chaqueta del mismo color se abrió dejando entrever una ajada y descolorida camiseta a rayas rojas y blancas, salpicada de manchas de grasa y de alcohol.

Dylan tomó su maleta y los doce secuaces se miraron entre sí, presas de un incipiente miedo, pero sus dudas se esfumaron, al menos aparentemente cuando los hombres se envalentonaron, dándose ánimos entre sí para infundirse un valor que no sentían. Dylan les dio la espalda y salió al exterior dispuesto a continuar su camino, cuando los hombres fueron tras él y le rodearon no estando dispuestos a dejarle irse así como así. Dylan sonrió levemente entornando los ojos oscuros que refulgían bajo la luz de la luna y dijo lentamente:

-Más os valdría ocuparos de vuestro jefe, si no queréis terminar como él.

Cuatro marineros se abalanzaron hacia delante esgrimiendo un variado surtido de navajas, porras y hasta un garfio de abordaje. Rostros feroces, temibles, acostumbrados a que todos se humillaran ante ellos y que nadie levantara los ojos o la voz ante sus tropelías, pero aquella noche era diferente, como pronto comprobarían en su propia carne.

Dylan hizo una finta y sin soltar la maleta atacó lanzando una rápida sucesión de golpes que noquearon a aquellos bandidos. Uno de ellos fue a parar al interior de un cubo de basura con la nariz rota y un ojo hinchado, otros dos terminaron estampados contra una pared de ladrillo en la que había fijados varios carteles publicitarios de una compañía de teatro. En cuanto al último de los atacantes, terminó en las ramas de un árbol que crecía desmadejado y torcido junto a la taberna. Los ocho restantes retrocedieron inmediatamente, y entrando en la taberna recogieron a su maltrecho contramaestre que gemía débilmente con el rostro abotargado por los golpes que había recibido y se fueron de allí precipitadamente, sin volver la vista atrás. Sus cuatro camaradas tendrían que apañárselas por sí solos o ya regresarían más tarde a por ellos, con refuerzos o cuando aquel temible individuo no se encontrase ya por los alrededores.

El joven se escondió en un callejón repleto de basura y en el que algunos indigentes dormían abrigados con mantas o cartones, intentando conciliar el sueño para no pensar en el hambre y la miseria que presidía sus vidas. Abrió la maleta y extrajo una cazadora negra, una camisa blanca a cuadros y un pantalón vaquero. Se deshizo de sus ropas que entregó a un anciano mendigo que le miraba con la boca entreabierta y que bebía de una petaca envuelta en una bolsa de papel. El hombre llevaba un pantalón raído sujeto con una cuerda y una gabardina tan desastrada que las costuras habían cedido y estaba deshaciéndose en pedazos. Dylan le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sobre su cuerpo desnudo, a excepción de la ropa interior, se vistió rápidamente de nuevo. Entonces se dirigió hacia el exterior del maloliente callejón y clavando los ojos en la publicidad que tapizaba todo el tabique de ladrillos, la escrutó con sus ojos fríos y crueles. Bajo la imagen de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, actuando como Romeo, figuraba un texto que rezaba:

"Hoy Romeo y Julieta, representación a cargo de la compañía Strafford"

Luego había unas líneas más pequeñas y en color negro que indicaban el horario de la actuación, el coste de la entrada y el teatro en que sería representada.

Entonces un intenso y sofocante calor derritió los carteles. El rostro sonriente y bien parecido de Romeo se cuarteó cuando en el papel satinado se abrieron grandes manchones negruzcos que tiznaron la ilustración, bajo la acción de unas abrasadoras y ondeantes lenguas de fuego que quemaron los carteles hasta que solo quedó la pared de ladrillo que se tornó negra por el hollín de la combustión, allí donde había estado el cártel, dejando una mancha rectangular. El resto del muro estaba sin ninguna mancha.

Dylan apagó con un siseo los chorros de fuego que emergían de sus muñecas sin carbonizarle la piel. Entonces el joven cerró los ojos y brilló levemente, mientras una sustancia anaranjada que llevaba por siete años inactiva se removió inquieta, llenando su sistema circulatorio y mezclándose con su sangre. El cabello casi al cero del joven creció aceleradamente cuando su estructura molecular fue alterada mínimamente para producir que su pelo alcanzara la longitud que había tenido antaño y que se había cortado para que nada en su aspecto denotara o le recordase lo que había sido hasta ese instante. Pero a partir de ahora sería diferente. El joven caminó lentamente, buscando algo más entre sus bolsillos. Removió ligeramente la mano dentro del forro de un bolsillo interior de su cazadora negra, y extrajo una minúscula batuta oscura. Apretó un botón y los servos y giróscopos largo tiempo silenciados, entraron en acción provocando que el RPG-12 renaciera de nuevo alcanzando su tamaño original. Lo volteó con mano experta entre sus dedos tan rápidamente que el arma se hizo invisible por unos breves y fugaces instantes. Con un click metálico, una cabeza cónica emergió del ánima del cañón, lista para ser usada de nuevo. El muchacho replegó el arma y guardándola de nuevo, caminó con aplomo separando los brazos del tronco y arqueando ligeramente los hombros. Sonrió levemente sin atisbo de alegría en su rictus y musitó:

-Dylan Taylor ha muerto en este callejón.

Entonces echó a correr mientras hileras de fuego se extendían detrás de su cuerpo a su paso. Un olor dulzón a ozono y el crepitar de la electricidad estática que erizaba los cabellos y el vello de los pocos borrachos, mendigos y gentes de dudosa honradez que se movían por aquel peligroso barrio, haciendo que se detuvieran perplejos saturó el aire. El joven siguió corriendo y cuando juzgó que había llegado el momento culminante, flexionó las piernas y dio un gran salto mientras el fuego nuclear del iridium se desataba nuevamente otra vez más, mientras exclamaba, antes de que saltara en el tiempo:

-A partir de ahora, Mark Anderson resurge de sus cenizas.

Hubo una seca y fuerte detonación mientras una flecha de fuego con un hombre en la punta de la misma, con el cabello desplegado al viento y dejando un rastro ígneo tras de sí, se abría paso hacia las inmensidades del tiempo, mientras trepaba velozmente ganando altura, hacia el pasado, más concretamente hacia 1917.

Uno de los pocos testigos que pudo ver claramente el pavoroso fenómeno fue el mendigo al que Mark había entregado sus ropas anteriores. El hombre se rascó la barba hirsuta y canosa y quitándose el arrugado gorro de lana que coronaba su cabeza se rascó los escasos y ralos cabellos que le quedaban, bebiendo un largo trazo de su petaca. Pese a que el alcohol embotaba sus sentidos, sintió como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, mientras vaciaba el contenido de la botella en el pavimento, jurándose no probar gota de alcohol nunca más.

5

Mark había eliminado todo el alcohol gracias a su prodigio metabolismo tan pronto como sus recuerdos retornaron. Por extraño y paradójico que resultara, el licor le había devuelto sus vivencias perdidas o por lo menos, la capacidad para ver como había ocurrido todo. Recordó como había salido en busca de Candy debido a su tardanza cuando fue incorporada apresuradamente a un equipo médico formado a toda prisa , encargado de atender a los heridos que iban llegando en continuas oleadas sin solución de continuidad. Evocó el momento en que Candy exponiéndose demasiado para salvar a un joven soldado inglés, pero con uniforme norteamericano, que había sido herido de forma bastante seria en una pierna y que se encontraba entre el fuego cruzado de las ametralladoras aliadas y alemanas, se convirtió en un tentador blanco para las balas que silbaban furiosas en la confusión del combate. Mark lanzó un tremendo grito y lanzándose en plancha contra su esposa la asió en el último momento, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y utilizando el iridium para apantallarse y rechazar las ráfagas de ametralladora. Voló con Candy fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho. En ese instante, la depositó sana y salva en las trincheras aliadas y se dirigió hacia el soldado que estaba tirado en el suelo, en plena tierra de nadie. Logró alcanzarlo, reptando y esquivando el fuego graneado que los alemanes le dirigían, suscitando la admiración de los soldados ingleses que para protegerlo, abrieron fuego de cobertura en respuesta al de las ametralladoras Maschinengewehr 08 alemanas. Cuando volteó al soldado para cargarlo sobre sus hombros, se quedó horrorizado. Unos ojos azules enmarcados por unos cabellos castaños que lanzaban reflejos dorados le observaron con gratitud. Mark tragó saliva y dijo sordamente:

-Tú…

Vaciló, pero Candy y Haltoran le apremiaban desde la relativa seguridad de las trincheras al otro lado de la tierra de nadie, para que se reuniera con ellos. No dudó ni un segundo más y ayudó al soldado a ponerse en pie que cojeando levemente, logró resguardarse en las defensas aliadas, protegido por los sacos terreros que absorbían el impacto del nutrido y furioso fuego enemigo. Yo ayudé al hombre a llegar hasta un pequeño destacamento médico, indicándole el camino. El joven se giró para tratar de entrever a Mark, y apreciar mejor el rostro del hombre que le había salvado la vida y de paso asegurarse de que regresaba sano y salvo a nuestras líneas. Tenía deseos de estrecharle la mano y agradecerle su gesto, cuando un horrorizado grito de mujer llegó hasta nosotros. Mark se agitó de forma espasmódica, mientras una lluvia de fuego granizado le perforaba arrebatándole la vida. Saltó hacia atrás y cayó entre el barro de la empantanada superficie tachonada de cráteres abiertos por las granadas de la artillería de ambos bandos y que las inclementes lluvias que habían azotado aquella parte de Francia durante varias semanas rellenaban formando balsas de aguas maloliente, estampada y corrompida. Candy lanzó un segundo grito más fuerte y trató de alcanzar a su marido que yacía inerte en el suelo. Entre yo y el soldado al que Mark había recién salvado su vida la sujetamos antes de que cometiera una locura. Se debatía tan violentamente que su gorra de enfermera rodó sobre la tierra y sus largos cabellos rubios remansaron sobre sus hombros, mientras sus arrebatadores ojos verdes seguían clavados en el cuerpo del único hombre que había amado hasta ese momento en su vida. Haltoran retornó con Mark en brazos. Su rostro habitualmente jovial y risueño estaba contraído por el dolor y un temblor nervioso sacudía cada fibra de su piel. Entonces acarició la mejilla de su amigo y enterrando el rostro en sus cabellos negros, comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras Candy se desplomaba entre los brazos del joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

6

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de Mark, mientras surcaba una era tras otra. El siseo del iridium era insoportable pero no le importaba. De vez en cuando daba leves bandazos motivados por la falta de práctica en el empleo de sus portentosas habilidades.

"Las balas que me dispararon no podían tocarme, pero una de ellas atravesó mis defensas y me alcanzó en la frente, pero no me mató".

Solo había una sustancia capaz de dañarle, y esa era la antimateria camuflada en una bala destinada por supuesto a acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, la antimateria no llegó a activarse porque el cartucho de fulminante no llegó a estallar y por tanto, la bala cargada de antimateria se convirtió en un proyectil común y corriente que debido a una fortuita concatenación de hechos desafortunados logró su objetivo.

"Luego, cuando me dieron por muerto e iban a enviar mi cadáver a Estados Unidos, alguien de la oficina sanitaria cometió un torpe pero providencial error" –pensó Mark que tras exhaustivas investigaciones logró averiguar que había sucedido realmente.

"Un oficial médico confundió mi identidad con la de un soldado que había fallecido tan solo hacía unas horas antes que yo, por lo que yo fui dado por muerto. Me convertí así en Dylan Taylor, un muchacho de dieciocho años natural de Gales y que cuando la bala alojada en mi cráneo fue disuelta por el iridium, recobré la consciencia. Mis tejidos son tan elásticos debido al iridium, que la bala no pudo alcanzar ningún punto vital del cerebro. Pero el impacto hizo que perdiera mi memoria más reciente de los últimos acontecimientos y que asumiera inconscientemente, tomándola por la mía, la identidad de Dylan Taylor, aunque la fui recobrando gradualmente, con mis sueños y premoniciones. Lo siento por Dafne, pero aquello no podía durar demasiado".

Unos momentos después de que el recobrado Mark, con la identidad de Dylan Taylor recobrara la consciencia provocando el enfado de Marius Duball, un veterano médico de cincuenta años cuyos ojos oscuros echaban chispas y despotricaban contra el imbécil que según sus palabras "había dado por fallecido a un joven con un ligero rasguño en la frente". Su calva refulgió bajo las luces del barracón de campaña que hacía las veces de hospital mientras exponía su enojo a una enfermera que le contemplaba con ojos como platos y ligeramente azorada por el enojo de Marius. Le resultaba tan chocante y singular encontrarle enfadado, acostumbrados todos los que trabajaban a sus órdenes a su sentido del humor y a los largos relatos que contaba prácticamente de forma ininterrumpida y sin descanso, que creyó que estaba ante una persona totalmente diferente, pese a que siguiera siendo él, con su característico rostro y la ingente estatura que casi hacía que su calva tocara las lámparas de péndulo suspendidas del techo del barracón y que oscilaban con un gañido que sacaba de quicio a algunas de las enfermeras, cada vez que una granada de artillería restallaba cerca del hospital.

"Fue entonces cuando la ambulancia militar que llevaba el cadáver de ese infortunado de Dylan fue alcanzada por una salva de artillería que había errado el tiro. La dotación no sobrevivió, por lo que pude enterarme después y el cadáver de ese pobre chico quedó completamente calcinado, por lo que cualquier identificación resultó imposible. Pensaron que él era yo".

Mark maniobró diestramente entre las brumas del tiempo, cubriendo a Mach 14 los últimos tramos de dimensión temporal que le separaban de 1917.

"Candy amor mío, no temas enseguida estaré a tu lado".

Candy que estaba durmiendo se sobresaltó ligeramente presintiendo algo. Estaba agotada de llorar y finalmente terminó por dormirse, velada por el soldado al que Mark había salvado la vida. Su nombre era Terry Grandschester.

7

Mark logró materializarse en 1917 justo un poco antes del momento en que aquella bala de antimateria, que obviamente iba dirigida deliberadamente contra él para acabar con su vida le alcanzara y casi terminara con él. Entonces reparó en que era siete años mayor de la cuenta, desde el momento en que Candy le viera por última vez, y que tal vez o no le reconociera o que quizás, aparte de eso, pudiera sufrir una fuerte impresión.

"Mi única posibilidad es fusionarme con mi otro yo de 1917, y lograr tener la edad correspondiente. Luego, tratar de restablecer la línea temporal que fue modificada cuando esa maldita bala me alcanzó. No tuve valor para investigar más, pero me temo que Terry Grandschester no perdió el tiempo."

Mark aterrizó entre las calles de una pequeña ciudad de provincias, desierta que había sido devastada por la crueldad de la guerra y en mitad de la noche. El enorme estampido que el iridium produjo al materializarse en 1917, fue en parte cubierto por el sonido distante de un furioso duelo de artillería que sacudía aquel sector del frente y el resplandor ígneo que su arribada creó, fue confundido con la estela de otro proyectil más, de los miles que explotaban sobre aquella torturada y desgarrada tierra. Pronto se dobló de dolor mientras los regueros de sangre negra fustigaban el aire como colas de látigo desatadas. Aunque había algunos soldados patrullaban, repartidos por las destrozadas callejuelas de la que hasta hacía prácticamente unas semanas atrás, había sido una pujante población llena de vida, nadie presenció como un joven de ojos oscuros se agitaba cuando su cuerpo furiosamente contraído por el dolor se agitaba entre espasmos. Mark reprimió un grito justo en el instante en que un grupo de tres muchachas con uniformes negros y capas blancas con la cabeza cubierta por sombreros de paja, enfilaban hacia el lugar en que estaba él. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de civiles famélicos y con la mirada extraviada salió al paso de las muchachas suplicando ayuda. Los soldados encargados de escoltar a las enfermeras hasta su destino esgrimieron sus bayonetas para mantener a toda aquella gente alejada de las chicas, pero en el último momento una mujer se destacó del grupo de personas con un bulto entre sus brazos. Iba vestida con andrajos y parecía aterida de frío. Entonces con voz suplicante y la mirada perdida suplicó:

-Por favor, se lo suplico, denme algo de dinero para poder alimentar a mi hijo.

Las mejillas del niño tenían un tono grisáceo que hizo sospechar a Candy que el niño había muerto. Entonces Mark, soltó un gruñido y un reguero de sangre negra agitó el aire y Candy captó aquello por el rabillo del ojo. Asombrada, se dirigió hacia donde creía haber percibido aquello que le era tan característico y familiar. Se separó de sus compañeras, que conversaban con la desdichada mujer intentando consolarla y caminó por entre las destrozadas calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba cubierto de cascotes y había cadáveres de personas y animales por doquier. Un hedor característico y nauseabundo se extendía en derredor . Contempló como el pavimento de las calzadas había sido reventado mediante el bombardeo sistemático y planificado de la pequeña e indefensa ciudad. Un poco más al fondo, el esqueleto ennegrecido de un camión de reparto junto al que estaba sentado una anciana que sollozaba ponía un dramático contrapunto a la dantesca escena. Candy movió la cabeza a su alrededor y comprobó que había muchos más dramas individuales en aquel dantesco panorama conformando un cuadro de horror y espanto que le produjo naúseas.

-¿ Por qué la gente tiene que matarse así. No, no lo entiendo –dijo meneando la cabeza y haciendo que el sombrero de paja, casi se resbalara de su cabeza. Entonces vio un nuevo flagelo negro salpicando la tapia acribillada a disparos de ametralladora de una casa en ruinas de que la que solo permanecían en pie dos paredes. El resto de la estructura del edificio se había venido abajo, ante el repetido impacto de las granadas de artillería que habían martilleado la ciudad hacía no mucho. Entonces se adelantó y dobló la esquina de la tapia con el corazón palpitante. No podía ser, su marido había sido enviado a una misión de reconocimiento más al norte. El viejo Mac Gregor había desaparecido recientemente y temía que su marido pudiera correr la misma suerte. Entonces, ahogó un grito y le encontró allí, apoyado contra la pared y expulsando los últimos chorros de sangre ponzoñosa y contaminada. Candy le reconoció y dijo mientras le abrazaba pese a que ahora algunos regueros de sangre ya roja, empapaban sus ropas.

-Mark, cariño –dijo ella abrazándole sorpresivamente y alegrándose sin saber porqué, de que se encontrara allí. ¿ no estabas de misión más al norte ? ¿ cómo es que…?

Estaba tan hermosa, que el valeroso joven no pudo evitar besarla apasionadamente aun en medio de aquella desolación. Candy cerró los ojos y le correspondió como si le hubiera echado largo tiempo de menos. Entonces se llevó una mano al corazón porque notó un punzante dolor que amenazaba con extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Mark acarició sus mejillas y besó de nuevo su frente y labios levemente. La muchacha estaba realmente extrañada por la actitud de su esposo y chilló ligeramente sorprendida:

-Mark, cariño, ¿ qué te ocurre ? es como si no me hubieras visto en una eternidad, ¿ que te sucede ?

Por toda respuesta, Mark, selló sus labios con un beso más vehemente y furioso que el anterior. Candy notó como las lágrimas de Mark, mojaban sus mejillas y una agitación creciente sacudía su cuerpo.

-Mark, ¿ estás bien ?

-No hay tiempo cariño, pero quiero que sepas que…todo irá bien, te lo prometo. No temas nada. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Entonces Mark se dispuso a salir al paso de la comitiva que avanzaba lentamente con la mujer que contemplara, con el bebé inerte apretado contra su seno. Los soldados de escolta se habían apiadado del triste y depauperado aspecto de los refugiados que caminaban lentamente y en silencio y habían permitido que Flammy y Julienne, las enfermeras compañeras de Candy les atendieran en la medida de sus posibilidades. La muchacha retuvo a Mark por el hombro y dijo con una inflexión de temor en la voz:

-No puedes salir así Mark. Con esas ropas podrías levantar sospechas. Últimamente están fusilando a mucha gente que consideran sospechosa, bajo la acusación de cometer actos de sabotaje o de espiar para el enemigo.

Mark besó a su esposa en la mejilla derecha y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba sonriendo de forma encantadora, como cuando ambos treparon a un árbol en Lakewood y rieron alegremente, tomados por los hombros. Candy rió quedamente al recordar de que manera más simple y rápida, la había superado en el difícil y arriesgado arte de subirse a los árboles, como Haltoran solía llamar a su habilidad innata para trepar por el tronco más resinoso y plantarse en la cima en cuestión de minutos y como la había hecho rabiar. Ahora le encontraba allí, detrás de una pared semiderruida y balbuceando incoherencias. ¿ Qué había querido decir con qué todo iría bien ? ¿ le estaría ocultando algo ? y en cuanto a su rostro, aunque era el de siempre, le pareció por un instante que había envejecido, que se había hecho mayor. No era más que una sutil diferencia, quizás solo figuraciones suyas, pero le chocó aquello.

Entonces Mark, mientras guiñaba el ojo dijo, sacándola de sus reflexiones en la que permanecía ensimismada:

-No temas cariño, ya sabes que las balas no pueden hacerme nada. No hay poder en la Tierra que pueda dañarme.

"O sí" –pensó Candy estremecida, temiendo que le ocultara algo que no quería compartir con ella en modo alguno.

-¿ Qué vas a hacer Mark ? –preguntó la enfermera intentando jalarle de la manga de su cazadora para que no diera un paso más- ese bebé ha fallecido. No hay ninguna posibilidad.

Mark la observó con gesto duro. Nunca antes la había observado así, por lo que Candy dio un ligero respingo y se sentó sobre un banco que estaba cubierto de cascotes y escombros procedentes de la casa que solo conservaba dos de sus paredes, y tras una de las cuales había expulsado la sangre envenenada.

-No cariño, sé que hay un hálito de vida en él. Te demostraré que el iridium no solo puede destruir.

Antes de que lograra disuadirle, se plantó ante los soldados que sorprendidos le apuntaron con sus armas. Entonces Candy llegó precipitadamente tras de él y esgrimiendo su acreditación se identificó como enfermera titulada. Sus compañeras corroboraron aquel extremo, lo que no se esperaban ni por asomo es lo que vino a continuación:

-Este hombre es el teniente médico Anderson. Y quizás pueda ayudar a algunas de estas personas.

Mark la miró con asombro, pero entendiendo perfectamente la maniobra de su esposa, calló y se expresó en una jerga médica que hizo que los soldados se mirasen extrañados, pero apartándose a un lado le dejaron hacer. Flammy intentó detener a Mark escandalizada porque aquel hombre no tenía ni aspecto de médico ni idea de medicina. Todo cuanto había dicho, era una sarta de sandeces sin sentido. Candy se interpuso entre Flammy y la mujer negando con la cabeza, ante la sorprendida muchacha, que la miró fijamente a través de las gruesas gafas. Su trenza negra rematada por una cinta roja flameó como un estandarte al viento. Candy adelantó el cuerpo hacia delante y cuchicheó en su oído:

-Luego te lo explicaré. Pero por favor, no lo estropees.

Mark examinó al niño atentamente. No era médico, pero el iridium aplicado convenientemente, podía obrar prodigios. En ese momento, un hombre cetrino y con una incipiente calvicie que llevaba dos niños de corta edad de la mano, apareció entre la bruma que parecía haberse formado de repente y dijo dirigiéndose hacia Mark en francés:

-Messie, mi esposa, ha perdido la razón, como consecuencia del fallecimiento de nuestro hijo hace dos días. Estamos esperando a un camión que nos conducirá hacia el sur donde tenemos unos parientes. Agradezco su gesto, pero…

Mark levantó una mano realizando un ademán seco que hizo que el hombre callara. Lamentaba ser tan rudo con aquel pobre padre desesperado, pero necesitaba concentración para lo que iba a realizar. Aplicó las manos sobre el pecho del bebé, una vez que logró convencer a su desesperada madre de que se lo entregara por un instante, aunque la mujer no estaba por la labor. Solo entre Candy y el amable y paciente esposo, lograron que le confiara el niño a Mark. Simuló un masaje cardíaco, intentando que la luz que desprendería su mano inevitablemente, fuera percibida por alguno de los soldados o las enfermeras. Mark activó el iridium, percibiendo una debilísima chispa de vida en el cuerpecito del bebé, prácticamente un fino y casi roto hilo que pugnaba por mantenerse aun en medio de tanta barbarie y destrucción. El joven se concentró, como el día en que en el hogar de Pony lograra curar la hemofilia de una pequeña huérfana llamada Daisy ante la reticencia de la hermana María y el lógico horror de Candy y de la señora Pony. Una suave y cálida luz brotó de su mano mientras fingía administrar los primeros auxilios al niño. Poco a poco, la prodigiosa naturaleza del iridium, revitalizó las ya de por sí menguadas y casi extintas energías del niño, devolviéndole a la vida. Flammy y Julienne no salían de su asombro. Las mejillas violáceas de la criatura se tornaron sonrosadas y al rato, abrió los ojos llorando con fuerza. El pequeño tenía hambre. La madre abrazó a su hijo llorando, y desviviéndose por expresarle su gratitud. Le rogó a Candy que sostuviera al niño un momento entre sus brazos. Candy lloró emocionada, bendiciendo el día en que unió su destino al de Mark. Recordó las palabras que le había referido en el futuro, en el siglo XXI cuando contemplara su efigie reflejada en las calmas y plácidas aguas de un lago, rodeado de pequeños animales, que inexplicablemente se acercaron a Mark sin temor, poniéndose a jugar con él.

"Eres bueno, eres dulce, eres maravilloso. No necesitas torcer el eje de la Tierra por mí" –pensó Candy contemplándole con ojos arrebatados a su espalda, mientras se miraba en las límpidas y lisas aguas.

"Amor mío" –reflexionó ella ansiando correr hacia él y estrecharle largamente entre sus brazos, pero se contuvo para no perjudicarle. Temía que aquello pudiera complicar la delicada misión que el presidente Wilson nos había encomendado.

-Gracias, gracias señor –decía la madre fuera de sí, intentando arrodillarse y besarle los pies, cosa que Mark impidió inmediatamente.

-No, no, no, no –dijo Mark conmovido por las muestras de cariño de la mujer- solo he hecho lo que debía –dijo en un correcto y fluido francés. Candy se preguntó cuantos más talentos ocultos atesoraría aquel hombre bueno y amable, que tanto la protegía y amaba.

Entonces, Candy le devolvió a su hijo. La amable mujer se fijó en que Candy también estaba embarazada y frotando levemente su vientre dijo:

-Mademoisselle, será usted una adorable y dulce madre. Sea quien sea su esposo, puede estar segura de que es un canalla si no se enorgullece de alguien como usted.

Candy cruzó con Mark una leve y significativa mirada y pensó fascinada por el porte de Mark,:

"Ya lo estoy. Cielo santo, como te amo Mark, como te amo".

Flammy que había seguido atentamente los supuestos "primeros auxilios" de Mark, no se fiaba de que fuera quien realmente afirmaba ser. Aparte del detalle del fugaz y rápido cruce de miradas ardientes entre ellos.

Entonces el niño se puso a llorar y su madre intentó darle de mamar, pero su seno no expulsó ni una gota de leche. Agotada por las privaciones, aterida por el frío de las noches y sin ilusiones debido a los largos y continuos días de guerra que en una monotonía constante y trágica se sucedían uno tras otro, ya no podía alimentar decentemente al pequeño y menos a sus otros dos hermanos. Mark recordó entonces un poder que solo había utilizado una vez en presencia de la tía abuela Elroy para impresionarla cuando poco después de que su relación con Candy se consolidara esta se oponía rotundamente a que él y Candy se hubieran hecho novios. Fue poco después de salvar a Anthony de la mortal caída de su caballo blanco, durante la cacería en honor de Candy con motivo de su adopción, de no ser porque Mark le salvó in extremis en el último y crucial instante. Se llevó aparte a Candy y le preguntó rápidamente:

-Candy ¿ tienes algo metálico que no te sea imprescindible ?

La joven enfermera parpadeó perpleja. Mark no dejaba de hacer preguntas extrañas, que sumado al detalle de su súbita aparición allí, tan lejos de donde se supone que tenía que hallarse en misión de reconocimiento y aquellas terribles palabras que le habían sonado como a una trágica despedida, aparte del aspecto algo más avejentado que presentaba con respecto al día anterior. Candy le entregó un pequeño pasador que llevaba en el pelo y retirándose un momento, lejos de miradas indiscretas se dispuso a poner en práctica su plan. Un soldado escocés intentó detenerle, pero Julienne le llamó para preguntarle algo, sin duda, para dar tiempo a Mark a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Mark envolvió el diminuto objeto metálico en su mano. Como sucediera con el niño, al aplicarle la radiación más leve del iridium para sanarle, cerró la mano en torno al prendedor y una leve e irisada luz anaranjada que Candy percibió perfectamente, salió de su mano e irradió el prendedor cambiando su estructura atómica hasta que trasmutó el hierro de que estaba hecho, en oro puro de la mejor calidad. Después alcanzó al esposo de la joven mujer cuyo hijo lograra curar y le detuvo procurando que los guardias que custodiaban a las enfermeras, no fueran indiscretos testigos del valioso objeto que escondía entre los dedos. Pidiendo al hombre que extendiera la mano le regaló el diminuto prendedor que refulgía con brillos aureos produciendo cegadores destellos aun bajo la luz de la luna. El cabeza de familia le contempló incrédulo y negando con la cabeza intentó devolvérselo pero sin éxito:

-No por favor, messie, no puedo aceptar algo así. Por favor yo…

Mark no admitió bajo ningún concepto que el hombre le restituyera el presente y dijo tajante:

-No, quédeselo señor. Así podrá comprar comida para los pequeños y para su esposa –dijo señalándola con el mentón- porque indudablemente está muy débil y debe cuidarse.

-Pero, pero es un objeto muy valioso yo…-adujo el hombre cuya honradez no parecía conocer límites y que reportó el asombro de Mark.

-Perteneció a mi familia –mintió Mark- pero ahora es más útil como moneda de cambio para que pueda alimentar a su familia, que como adorno en el cabello de alguna mujer.

El hombre le abrazó sinceramente y musitó en su oído:

-¿ Quién es usted messie ? ¿ qué clase de Ángel nos envía nuestro Señor para mitigar la dureza insoportable de esta locura inhumana que nos azota ?

Mark se separó del hombre y dijo unas palabras que Candy escuchó claramente y que produjo que se estremeciera de amor y de orgullo a partes iguales:

-No soy un ángel señor, solo un hombre corriente, al que le gustaría poder aliviar más dramas como el de su familia.

Luego calló un momento y dirigió su mirada de ojos oscuros hacia una iglesia, parcialmente en ruinas y a la que una granada de artillería había destrozado una sección de pared, permitiendo entrever los bellos y realistas frescos pintados en el interior de la bóveda. La techumbre de la Iglesia se había precipitado completamente arruinada hacia abajo, hundiéndose sobre las bancadas destinadas a los fieles, inmediatamente antes del altar principal. Algunas vigas de madera, todavía pendían suspendidas en el aire. Recitó lentamente con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en el campanario que, pese a que la explosión de otra granada, había volatilizado su mitad superior, la otra seguía resistiendo incólume, los embites que la furia incontrolada y desatada por los hombres tan inconsciente como alegremente, al abrir su particular caja de Pandora, lanzaran sobre la pequeña ciudad y otras muchas de Europa, convirtiendo buena parte del continente en un matadero sin sentido, si es que había una sola guerra que lo hubiera tenido alguna vez.

-El dolor del mundo es demasiado grande como para poder ser soportado por un solo corazón –declamó parafraseando a Oscar Wilde.

-El Príncipe Feliz, -observó un brigadier escocés cuadrándose rígidamente ante Mark, que desprendía tal solemnidad y valor, como humildad, que sus hombres le fueron imitando espontáneamente, sin que su jefe se lo ordenara, uno por uno, presentándole armas y casi rindiéndole honores militares.

Julienne observó el rostro de Mark que contemplaba dolido el bello templo completamente arruinado por la barbarie de la guerra. Mark se arrodilló y rezó en silencio suplicando que ojalá pudiera acortar esa locura junto con Haltoran y conmigo, lo antes posible.

Candy incapaz de disimular sus emociones y sentimientos por más tiempo, clavó sus ojos teñidos de amor en él. Estaba tan apuesto, tan radiante que no pudo evitar llorar emocionada. Los mismos soldados se descubrieron la cabeza quitándose los cascos de acero y guardando un respetuoso silencio.

Julienne, que era algo más mayor que Candy, se mesó el cabello castaño ondulado con la mano izquierda que le bajaba por los hombros, mientras sus ojos color de ámbar se clavaban en Mark, que rezaba fervorosamente. Sus pupilas oscuras le recordaron a su marido que estaba luchando en el frente y hasta esbozó una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de él.

Entonces pensó azorada coincidiendo con la familia a la que tanto bien había reportado esa noche:

-" ¿ Quién es realmente este hombre ? ¿ por qué pese a su aspecto, destila tanta bondad y amabilidad ? ¿ y por qué Candy parece haber depositado en él una mirada enamorada ? "

Demasiadas preguntas para ser respondidas sin una reflexión calmada. Gracias a ese método, la veterana enfermera compañera y amiga de Candy encontraría las respuestas unas horas después en la relativa seguridad de su alojamiento.

8

La lucha rugía en toda la línea del frente. Una fina y persistente lluvia que pronto iría ganando en fuerza y que empaparía desde los corazones a la torturada y retorcida tierra, sembrada de cráteres y de cadáveres empezó a caer. En la tierra de nadie, un joven soldado de ojos azules y cabellos castaños había sido herido en una pierna y se encontraba tirado entre el cieno y el fuego cruzado de las balas que las ametralladoras germanas escupían inmisericordes. El joven había tenido una serie de extraños sueños en los que una joven rubia muy hermosa, de enormes ojos verdes, tenía un importante y decisivo papel en su vida. Se había preguntado si aquella joven sería real o solo un delirio producto de su mente. Pero, aun juzgándolo como una locura, pese a las amenazas del Duque de Grandschester, su padre de desheredarle si se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la posibilidad de alistarse y acudir a lo que consideraba su deber. Pero había otra razón más poderosa y decisiva que el solo mero hecho del patriotismo, la búsqueda de su destino, del amor que había empezado a sentir y que le atormentaba como a Tántalo condenado a no poder saciar ni su sed ni su hambre, pese a tener cerca de sí, el agua que podría darle de beber o la rama con dorados frutos que se doblaba bajo su peso, y que infructuosamente trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar. Se preguntó si no estaría actuando igual que Manrique, persiguiendo un huidizo e irreal rayo de luna que se filtraba por las junturas de sus locos e irreflexivos sueños. Por lo que se había enfundado el uniforme verde oliva del ejército de los Estados Unidos en busca de su particular e inalcanzable rayo de luna. El joven actor había resbalado mientras pugnaba por sacar sus botas negras de la hedionda charca en la que se había introducido casi sin darse cuenta, momento que un francotirador alemán aprovechó para abatirle, aunque afortunadamente, si se puede decir así, la bala de punta ahusada le atravesó la pierna. Terry Grandchester se contorsionó de dolor, creyendo que su extremidad sería arrancada de cuajo. El joven intentó contener la hemorragia apoyando sus manos contra la herida después de arrojar su fusil Springfield M-1903 que se sumergió entre las fangosas aguas produciendo un leve chapoteo. Entonces giró la cabeza atraído por los reflejos dorados de una cabellera suelta que se agitaba sobre los ojos más hermosos y evocadores que jamás hubiese contemplado. Era ella, la mujer de sus sueños, nunca mejor dicho, de cuya existencia dudaba ya. El siempre tan rebelde, tan pragmático y que encontraba el sentido práctico de las cosas al momento, como iba a sospechar que las premoniciones y los sueños pudieran convertirse en tangible y adorable realidad, que bajo la forma de un ángel blanco corría para salvarle, mientras los fusileros aliados trataban de proporcionarle cobertura, barriendo con sus descargas cerradas, las filas alemanas. En ese momento contempló a alguien más, alguien con quien no tardaría en entrar en dura pugna en su particular búsqueda de la felicidad. Un hombre alto, y con los cabellos desplegados sobre los hombros, moreno y cuyos ojos negros se cruzaron brevemente con los de la enfermera de las cautivadores ojos verdes. El joven, que se le parecía levemente, apretó el paso. Corría con largas zancadas, casi imposibles de concebir en una persona, siquiera alguien tan joven y sano como él. Llegó a su altura y antes de que Terry Grandschester lograra siquiera argumentar nada, el soldado le ayudó a levantarse cogiéndole entre sus brazos. Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. El hombre clavó sus ojos oscuros en él. Terry sintió que aquella escrutadora mirada parecía alcanzar los más íntimos recovecos de su mente, y que parecía conocerle bien pese a que nunca antes, se habían cruzado antes hasta ese instante.

-Tú –musitó lentamente mientras escuchaba las voces de algunos hombres que desde la trinchera le exhortaban a regresar cuanto antes a su relativa seguridad. Ayudó a Terry a ponerse en pie y le empujó para que pese a la gravedad de su herida alcanzara la línea de sacos terreros antes de que una bala perdida pudiera segarle la vida. Entonces el actor ayudado por la muchacha que tantas noches protagonizara sus ensoñaciones, atormentándole por lo que tomaba por una meta completamente fuera de su alcance, como la leyenda de Tántalo, ganó las líneas aliadas. Se giró justo en el momento en que una descarga de balas trazadoras impactara contra él. Terry lanzó una exclamación, pero la mujer que estaba junto a él le superó emitiendo un desgarrador y terrible grito para acto seguido, desplomarse desmayada entre los brazos del desconcertado y asombrado actor. La lluvia descargó con fuerza embarrando el campo de batalla y en ese instante el cegador resplandor de una granada de artillería nos obligó a todos a tirarnos al suelo de tarima de la trinchera, que en forma de laberíntica pasarela, recorría el dédalo de pasillos del sistema de fortificaciones, para impedir que los soldados tuvieran que chapotear sobre el agua que constantemente se filtraba en los túneles, saturándolo todo de humedad, para protegernos. En ese momento no fuímos capaces de percibir algo muy extraño y a la vez maravilloso. Pero yo, pese a mi miedo me atreví a dirigir la vista hacia el frente, procurando no sacar en demasía la cabeza sobre el pretil de los sacos terrenos dispuestos en largas hileras, para absorber el impacto de las balas que silbaban por doquier. Lo que presencié no lo olvidaría jamás.

9

Un hombre con cazadora negra y cabellos negros despeinados, que el agua de lluvia pegaba a su frente, se lanzó en plancha contra Mark que estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por la bala de antimateria. En el momento en que el proyectil iba a terminar con mi querido y desdichado amigo, el hombre de la cazadora le apartó súbitamente de su trayectoria. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en una indefinible mezcla de brazos y piernas, que pugnaban por mantenerse en pie. En ese momento los dos se giraron al unísono y se miraron. La cara de Mark se contempló en la de su otro yo, unos años más viejo. Pensé que mi razón estaba al borde de un profundo abismo por el que rodaría precipitándose en la negra sima de la locura, para no salir jamás de él. Pero afortunadamente, mi mente racional se impuso y encontré una respuesta lógica pese a que me negaba a creerla, pero no tenía otra alternativa si no quería mi cordura se desvaneciera como un terrón de azúcar en agua. Entonces escuché un breve diálogo entre ambos aguzando el oído:

-No hay tiempo que perder –dijo el Mark de paisano- debes fusionarte conmigo, o todo estará perdido.

El Mark soldado estaba a punto de extraviar el juicio, hasta que su otro yo le espetó sacudiéndole por las solapas de su guerrera:

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Piensa en Candy.

Entonces el Mark soldado reaccionó y su cuerpo se unió al de su otro yo del futuro. Hubo un pequeño chisporroteo y observé como los brazos, las piernas, y las distintas partes se fueron integrando el uno en el otro, hasta que finalmente el torso del Mark de 1924 acabó por fusionarse con el de 1917. Descendí del parapeto y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared de tierra de la trinchera tratando de abrigarme con mi largo capote militar envolviéndome en él, aunque sin conseguirlo. Arqueé las cejas cuando un hombre muy alto, entrada en la cincuentena, de piel cetrina y una calva que surcaba buena parte de su cabeza se acercó hasta a mí y me sacudió el hombro ligeramente al percatarse de mi estado catatonico, en el que me había sumido después de ver aquello. El hombre que llevaba una bata blanca con una cruz roja sobre el bolsillo superior derecho me preguntó casi a gritos:

-¿ Está usted bien sargento ? ¿ está herido ?

Finalmente reaccioné ante la voz del médico y levanté la cabeza percatándome de su descomunal estatura. Volví a la realidad y asentí brevemente con un movimiento rápido y nervioso de cabeza. Entonces el hombre al que alguien, llamó por su nombre, Marius Duvall reclamándole para auxiliar a algunos heridos que habían sido alcanzados por las esquirlas afiladas provenientes de una granada de mortero en otro sector algo más alejado del nuestro, me ordenó, al fijarse en mis galones que me calificaban supuestamente como oficial médico.

-Usted, acompañe a ese hombre al destacamento médico más próximo –me dijo señalando con su dedo índice a Terry Grandschester que aun sostenía entre sus brazos a Candy, de la que no era capaz de apartar la mirada. El médico se acercó hasta la enfermera y la cogió entre sus fuertes y nervudas manos, izándola en vilo. Apartó los rizos rubios que caían desmadejados sobre su bella faz y meneando la cabeza, el veterano médico clavó sus ojos oscuros en la muchacha:

-Petit lapine –se lamentó en voz baja- ese pobre desdichado debía significar mucho para ti –añadió refiriéndose a Mark. Entonces Candy abrió lentamente los ojos y recordando súbitamente porque estaba en ese estado, se abalanzó sobre el pretil del parapeto antes de que fuéramos capaces de retenerla. Yo ayudé a Terry Grandschester a llegar hasta el destacamento médico, tal y como me ordenara Duvall. Mis huesos se quejaron levemente bajo el peso de Terry cuando se apoyó sobre mis hombros. Era demasiado voluminoso para mi endeble anatomía. Haltoran se ofreció para ayudarme y entre ambos, ayudamos al soldado a llegar cojeando hasta el puesto médico internándonos en un laberíntico sistema de túneles y galerías subterráneas, donde le atenderían tan pronto como fuera posible. Algunos horribles alaridos llenaron el aire haciendo que me estremeciera nuevamente. El shock que había sufrido al ser testigo de cómo Mark se fundía con su otro yo sumado a los horrísonos lamentos que llegaban desde una especie de quirófano situado al otro lado.

-Amputaciones –dijo Haltoran bajando la cabeza consternado- muchos de estos pobres desdichados deberán enfrentarse forzosamente a la pérdida de alguna de sus extremidades si no quieren que la gangrena termine con sus vidas, aunque no sé que es mejor, la verdad –dijo Haltoran exhalando un largo suspiro.

Terry Grandschester notó una punzada de temor, preguntándose si acaso él no correría tan trágica suerte y compartir tan trágico destino.

Mientras Candy, que se había zafado de cuantos intentábamos retenerla, había sacado medio cuerpo por encima del parapeto.

-Petit lapine, petit lapine –gritaba Marius Duvall intentando obligarla a volver sobre sus pasos. Pero la joven enfermera no le escuchaba. Sus ojos verdes refulgían entre las furiosas gotas de lluvia, con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en sus deslumbrantes pupilas que pronto se transformó en otra de alegría y euforia indescriptible. Un hombre renacido de la fusión de dos, permanecía en mitad del campo de batalla, cojeando levemente, pero vivo e incólume. En su mano derecha, guardaba una bala destinada para él. Los dedos fuertes y tensos como cuerdas de piano la apretaban con furia entre sí. Lentamente sus ojos oscuros buscaron con ansia los de la enfermera que ya estaba completamente fuera de la trinchera a pesar de nuestros gritos. Y empezó a correr hacia el soldado tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Los ametralladores alemanes conmovidos y a la vez fascinados por la belleza de la intrépida y valerosa enfermera habían dejado de disparar. El silencio más absoluto reinaba en aquella parte del frente, solo roto por el constante repicar de las gotas de lluvia aplastándose contra la tierra embarrada. Mark abrió los dedos de la mano y una bala de punta ahusada y machacada, que brillaba levemente se deslizó desde la palma de su mano que presentaba algunos rasguños sin importancia hasta el suelo, sobre el que rebotó levemente con un repiqueteo metálico, para luego hundirse en el barro. Candy abrió los brazos y Mark, la imitó riendo y llorando al tiempo. Los dos jóvenes se unieron en un largo y cálido abrazo, al que siguió un apasionado y ardiente beso que hizo que rodaran por tierra. El fango manchó el uniforme de Mark y el de ella, blanco con cruces rojas pero no les importó. Candy a horcajadas sobre Mark, le besaba repetidamente mientras musitaba entre jadeos y con voz entrecortada:

-Mark, amor mío, amor mío, estás vivo, estás vivo –repetía en una constante y creciente letanía, riendo y hundiendo su faz en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

El joven sonrió. A pesar de la inclemente y pertinaz lluvia, a pesar de los cientos de ojos que les observaban en ese instante eterno, como en la Colina de Pony cuando se conocieron por vez primera, solo estaban ellos dos, aislados de cuanto les rodeaba. Entonces Mark apoyando su nuca contra la de su esposa dijo apartando algunos rizos dorados completamente empapados que habían tomado la tonalidad del cobre, por efecto de la humedad:

-He vuelto mi dulce y querida Candy, he vuelto y jamás separaré de tu lado, jamás.

Finalmente una cerrada salva de aplausos provenientes de ambas líneas de trincheras coreó el heroico gesto de la muchacha y la determinación del soldado. Por un momento, la cruel ferocidad de la guerra se había paralizado.

10

El capitán Ducan Jackson era un hombre de nariz prominente, mandíbula cuadrada, que confería a su rostro un aire aristocrático y decidido. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron las filas de sus hombres, buscando un competidor con el que medir su destreza en el difícil e intrincado arte del ajedrez. Hasta ahora no había logrado encontrar un competidor lo suficientemente bueno, como para poder saber si sus facultades en el dominio sobre el campo de batalla de casillas negras y blancas seguían tan aguzadas como siempre, o por lo contrario necesitaba de un exhaustivo entrenamiento para ponerse nuevamente al día. La mirada del hombre imponía respeto e inmediatamente metía en cintura a cualquier soldado díscolo u oficial que pretendiera pasarse de listo. Como de costumbre se paseó por la trinchera, mientras hileras de hombres descuidados que no se habían percatado de la llegada de su superior jerárquico, eran advertidos con miradas de prevención por parte de sus camaradas y se iban poniendo inmediatamente en pie, cuadrándose rígidamente. Uno de ellos que dormitaba con el casco de acero apoyado sobre la barbilla y cubriendo su rostro y el fusil de reglamento, apoyado en el muro de un terraplén, al alcance de cualquiera, dado que ni siquiera lo aferraba entre sus manos, no se apercibió de estos subrepticios avisos y sufrió una dura regañina por parte del capitán, que le obligó a ponerse en pie inmediatamente entre una retahíla de reconvenciones, efectuadas siempre sin perder el control de si mismo, con voz pausada y firme. Aquel hombre aprendería a no dormirse en la trinchera, estando de servicio gracias a un duro régimen de trabajo disciplinario que se le aplicaría durante toda una semana consecutiva. Duncan seguía insistiendo en su búsqueda. Había oído hablar de un joven sargento de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, que era un magnífico ajedrecista, y que precisamente estaba asignado a su unidad, pero no le localizó por ningún sitio.

-Vaya vaya –masculló con cierta decepción, frotándose el mentón, mientras un joven soldado escocés se ponía firme, temblando levemente, pensando que se estaba refiriendo a él- ese joven no está por aquí.

Sabía que en la vida civil era un actor principiante que trataba de abrirse camino en el difícil y a veces enmarañado mundo de la interpretación, que ya había cosechado algunos éxitos rotundos. Duncan arqueó las cejas y se preguntó si el joven sobreviviría a aquella ardua y absurda guerra, y si en tal caso era así, si su carrera teatral al igual que su artífice, se mantendría intacta e incólume una vez aquella locura hubiera terminado.

-La guerra que iba a terminar con todas las demás –se dijo con una inflexión irónica pero desprovista de hilaridad alguna- iba a durar dos semanas, y aquí llevamos hundidos en el barro y en la mierda casi tres años.

Realizó un gesto despectivo con la mano derecha esperando que nadie le hubiera oído. Aquellas sinceras palabras lanzadas al aire a nadie en concreto, podrían haber sido escuchadas por un oído indiscreto utilizándolas en su contra para acusarle de derrotismo. Si se le formaba consejo de guerra, aquello podría suponerle desde un largo y prolongado cautiverio en alguna penitenciaría militar hasta el fusilamiento, dependiendo de la gravedad de la falta cometida. Confiaba en la discreción de los hombres a su cargo y cuando escrutó los rostros jóvenes y nerviosos de cuantos le rodeaban nadie pareció haber dado muestras de escuchar nada. O no habían aquellas palabras que no hacían más que encerrar la gran verdad o mentira de la guerra, según bajo que punto de vista se enfocara aquel asunto o lo fingían.

Duncan recordó la célebre Tregua de Navidad entre las tropas británicas y alemanas a comienzos de la guerra, en la Navidad de 1914. Estaba en la trinchera junto con un compañero, lustrando su fusil. Entonces aun no había ascendido a capitán debido a sus heroicas acciones en Gallípoli y en Flandes. Alguien había empezado a poner arbolitos e improvisar belenes en las líneas enemigas y entonces algunos soldados germanos canturrearon con voz desafinada pero alegre, Stille Natch, noche de Paz en alemán. Duncan que entonces no calibraba las implicaciones que algo así podía traer, maravillosas para el espíritu de paz navideño, pero desastrosas para los planes de los altos jefes militares que dirigían la guerra desde cómodos y confortables despachos seguros tras la retaguardia, se puso a cantar en inglés a voz en cuello. Entonces su amigo, le imitó y al rato otros hombres siguieron su ejemplo, que cundió como la pólvora entre los soldados de ambos bandos. Al cabo de unas horas, los hombres empezaron a avanzar por la tierra de nadie, intercambiando regalos y saludos, confraternizando entre sí. Fue una bella y emotiva noche de Navidad, durante la cual no cayó ni una sola granada de artillería en toda la línea del frente. Según algunos, incluso se celebraron amistosos partidos de fútbol entre ingleses y alemanes, pero es algo que nunca se confirmó del todo. Lo que había comenzado medio en broma por parte de Duncan Jackson, sin pretenderlo, se transformó en un movimiento pacifista, que de haber cundido y haber estado mejor orquestado, podría haber paralizado la guerra definitivamente en aquel lejano entonces. Pero por desgracia se adoptaron duras medidas. Hubo fusilamientos, de los que Duncan se libró de puro milagro gracias a que sus compañeros e incluso, algunos prisioneros alemanes atestiguaron a su favor, atribuyéndose la autoría de aquel "execrable hecho" según palabras de un importante oficial francés. Cada víspera de Nochebuena e incluso durante las Navidades se efectuaban bombardeos masivos de artillería para endurecer el corazón de los hombres y recordarles el infierno en que se hallaban y las tropas eran rotadas por diversos sectores del frente, para impedir que se familiarizaran demasiado con el enemigo. Duncan estaba distraído, cosa bastante rara en alguien tan estricto y puntilloso como él, absorbido por el recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser topándose conmigo, que había ido a aquel sector para llevarle un mensaje. Cuando el hombre grueso y con anteojos que tenía delante, o sea yo, estuvo a punto de rodar por tierra debido al topetazo, me sostuvo por la muñeca y me dijo con voz contrariada:

-Sargento, debería mirar por donde anda. Si no tiene más cuidado un día de estos podría meterse sin darse cuenta en algún fregado.

Asentí y le tendí el despacho que llevaba en una especie de zurrón esbozando una rápida disculpa, que no estuve seguro de si llegó a oír. Lancé un suspiro. Nos habían transferido de la relativa seguridad de Charmotierex a aquel puesto en primera línea, cosa que no me producía ninguna gracia y a diferencia de en el campamento, nos obligaban a mí y a mis compañeros a realizar constantes misiones de reconocimiento y de entrega de despachos y correos urgentes.

Duncan leyó rápidamente la nota que le entregué mientras sus ojos oscuros saltaban de una línea a otra de forma tan rápida que resultaba mareante seguir el ritmo de sus pupilas. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Al parecer, nos van a tener aquí en este sector, de forma prácticamente indefinida –masculló sentándose frente a mí y estudiándome con atención. Se fijó en mi barriga y dijo lanzando una alegre carcajada, sin ánimo de ofenderme:

-Por lo menos usted, está surtido para una temporada.

Como daba muestras de no entenderle, me dijo:

-Lo que pretendo decirle, es que puede que la comida escasee de aquí a unos días. Usted por lo menos, ya ha llenado la despensa.

No tenía ganas de discutir y menos con un capitán. Duncan me ofreció un cigarro y estudiándome con sus pupilas negras me preguntó de repente:

-Sargento, ¿ le gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez ?

11

El capitán Jackson estalló de ira al comprobar mi nula pericia en el juego del ajedrez, en el que no estaba precisamente versado. Había jugado ocasionalmente a las damas pero aquello no tenía ni punto de comparación. Cuando había intentado explicarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo se disputaba una partida de ajedrez, el capitán tomándolo por una modestia fuera de lo común, por mi parte, rechazó mis argumentos de forma tan rotunda y tajante, que tuve que callar, cansado de intentar advertirle de que no era precisamente quien se imaginaba. A cada movimiento que hacía, el militar se desesperaba más y más, como si estuviera cometiendo un imperdonable sacrilegio y finalmente acabó por abroncarme.

-No, no, no –repetía incesantemente cada vez que movía el peón equivocado, o desplazaba un caballo a una casilla que no le correspondía, o ejecutaba un movimiento completamente incorrecto. Se preguntó donde estaría Terry Grandeschester que estaba convaleciente de su herida en la pierna en un improvisado hospital de campaña a unos kilómetros de la línea del frente. Finalmente, cuando creyendo que no jugaba tan mal a fin de cuentas y que le había pillado el tranquillo al complicado y nada sencillo juego, cogí mi rey y lo desplacé directamente junto al de Jackson. Yo jugaba, o lo intentaba con las blancas y cuando mi mano describió una amplia parábola sobre el tablero de juego portando mi rey y lo hice descender junto al de Duncan, dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando que quizás hubiera logrado ganarle y puede que hasta deslumbrarle con mi arte:

-Jaque mate.

Entonces el capitán dio un manotazo al tablero y las elaboradas y talladas piezas salieron desperdigadas en todas direcciones. Su voz profunda y grave se convirtió en un trueno que restalló como un látigo en mis oídos, en el interior de la tienda de campaña:

-¡ Es usted un inepto ¡, ¡ un completo y absoluto zoquete en cuestiones ajedrecísticas ¡

Yo, que me había refugiado tras la mesa le contemplaba con cara de circunstancias. Mis gafas se habían empañado ligeramente por el humo del tabaco que Duncan fumaba continuamente.

-Es lo que traté de advertirle –dije con voz titubeante- pero usted no me dio opción. Insistió tanto, que me vi en la obligación de complacerle.

Duncan que había emprendido estudios lingüísticos en Harvard y que tuvo que abandonar muy a su pesar, por mandato expreso de su padre, que le obligó a matricularse en la academia militar de West Point aunque no obstante, había continuado como autodidacta, pareció obviar su enfado al sentirse atraído por mi curioso acento. Su fino oído había captado alguna inflexión en mi voz con raíces hispanas que hasta entonces habían estado disimuladas por mi acento. Entonces me preguntó de repente, mientras recogía el tablero y las piezas tiradas por el suelo de la tienda, que tan desabridamente había lanzado por los aires:

-Es igual, no tiene importancia, pero me gustaría que me respondiera a una pregunta, ¿ de dónde es usted ?

Arqueé las cejas ante el repentino cambio de humor y de tema de conversación del hombre y dije:

-Soy de origen español, aunque nacionalizado norteamericano.

Duncan esbozó una sonrisa nuevamente. Su enojo para conmigo parecía haberse disipado como por arte de magia y la monumental bronca que me había echado y que resonaba a través de la lona de la tienda de campaña, escuchándose claramente de puertas para afuera, con motivo de mi total desconocimiento del ajedrez, parecía no haberse producido nunca. Se interesó por mi vida, si tenía familia y cual eran mis aficiones. Le dije que destacaba algo en el tute y levemente en las siete y media. Sin darme cuenta, deslicé un nombre totalmente inapropiado que pronuncié distraído sin pensar en lo que decía, como cuando le entregué al viejo Mac Gregor un billete de veinte euros con motivo de una apuesta que perdí, en vez de otro de veinte libras.

-Y también juego a veces al Monopoly.

Duncan estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Nunca había oído un nombre tan curioso y ridículo según su parecer.

El capitán conocía vagamente los otros juegos de cartas, pero en su vida había escuchado nada semejante. Al darme cuenta de mi error, lo enmendé rápidamente o eso creí, por lo menos, aclarándole que era una variedad de juego de cartas basado en el mus. No estaba seguro de que se tragara mi mentira, pero por probar, no perdía nada. Con lo que yo no contaba es que el capitán pretendiera que le enseñara a jugar. Suspiré aliviado porque para eso se requería una baraja española, cosa que allí no íbamos a hallar por ninguna parte. Pero para mi sorpresa, el capitán fue a buscar una pequeña caja de madera lacada y abriéndola con cierta teatralidad sacó un mazo de naipes en el que podía leerse los familiares caracteres de la casa Fournier. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se desbordaron por encima de los cristales de mis gafas, suscitando la hilaridad del capitán Duncan que era incapaz de dejar de carcajearse a mandíbula batiente.

12

Dos días después llegaron órdenes taxativas y tajantes de que algunos heridos fueran evacuados a París en camiones. El contraataque alemán había puesto en apuros a los aliados y existía un riesgo inminente de que en cualquier momento, la posición fuera tomada por el enemigo. Estábamos en un estado de excitación total y absoluto, sobre todo yo, después de que hubiera sido testigo de la excepcional y tremenda visión de Mark, fusionándose con su otro yo. Existían teorías acerca de lo que podría ocurrir en caso de que dos o más yos de una misma persona se llegaran a encontrar en un mismo espacio temporal, como así había sucedido. Había explicaciones para todos los gustos, habidas y por haber, pero casi todas coincidían en un punto y es que podían inferirse resultados catastróficos, a raíz de que tal hecho sucediera. Sin embargo Mark estaba perfectamente, mejor que nunca. No me atrevía a preguntárselo, pero algo muy raro y espeluznante había ocurrido, algo tan secreto como inexplicable que me preocupaba haciendo temer por él. Los únicos datos de que disponía de aquel galimatías que se ocultaba tras el mutismo y secreto con que Mark guardaba celosamente sus más recónditos pensamientos, es que por alguna razón desconocida uno de sus egos del futuro, o tal vez del pasado, todo era posible se había unido a él. Ambos cuerpos pasaron a ser uno solo y aparentemente no se apreciaban diferencias respecto al momento inmediatamente anterior a aquello. Para colmo de males, estaba ese joven actor, Terry Grandschester que parecía mostrar un especial interés por Candy, aunque quien en aquellos turbulentos días, no se quedaba fascinado por la extraordinaria belleza de la muchacha. Por otra parte, Mark estaba muy preocupado porque había conocido por rumores que su esposa junto con otros cinco hombres heridos y dos compañeras más serían remitidas a París, en breve, encargadas de atender y cuidar de los hombres alcanzados durante los duros combates. Faltaba poco para la operación G.I. que se estaba preparando en gran secreto. De hecho Haltoran, había partido hacía poco para ultimar los detalles de los nuevos tanques perfeccionados que saldrían a partir de ese momento de las cadenas de montaje aliadas. Annie al enterarse había ido corriendo a ver a Candy, tratando de que influyera en Howard el enlace de Wilson para que impidiera su marcha, pero su amiga intentó que comprendiera que no estaba en su mano influir en decisiones tan estratégicas y que la rebasaban ampliamente. Entonces Annie había llorado amargamente, quejándose de lo injusta que era aquella decisión. Ni tan siquiera Howard podría desobedecer una orden directa del gobierno estadounidense. Pareció tranquilizarse, cuando Candy le recordó que su marido no iría al frente a primera línea, si no en viaje de inspección por las principales fábricas de armamento francesas, a muchos kilómetros del frente. Entonces la muchacha se sentó en una de las literas y contemplando a su amiga lanzó un hondo suspiro y notó como algunas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos azules. Para sorpresa de su amiga, Annie rompió a llorar lamentándose con voz queda:

-No soy quien parece Candy, realmente me odio, me odio por haber robado la vida que debería haberte correspondido a ti.

La joven rubia asió con fuerza las manos de su amiga y dijo casi ofendida por aquellas duras palabras dirigidas contra sí misma:

-Pero, pero Annie, ¿ que tonterías estás diciéndome ?, tú la persona más buena y dulce que he conocido –dijo ella sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Pero Annie apartó sus ojos azules del rostro de Candy. Contempló como Carlos y Dorothy se perseguían entre bromas bajo la enojada mirada del jefe de cocineros que les recordaba que no perdieran el tiempo y retornaran al trabajo. Ambos jóvenes pidieron disculpas casi al unísono y volvieron a sus quehaceres, ajenos a la dramática confesión a través de la cual, Annie estaba desnudando su alma y revelando lo más íntimo de su ser.

Annie bajó la cabeza. Recordó el día en que el señor Brighten propuso a Candy ser su hija y como aunque esta estuvo a punto de aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero el temor de Annie ha quedarse sola, la disuadió de acceder, declinando en el último momento.

-Sí Candy –insistió Annie escondiendo su bello rostro entre las manos- si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera preferido mi bienestar personal al tuyo, seguramente tú serías hoy en día su hija. Todo aquello de lo que disfruto, una buena posición social, mis vestidos, la casa en la que vivo, el amor de mis padres…que podrían haber sido los tuyos.

Candy la tomó por las manos después de soltar los hombros de la chica y sacando un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas, enjugó delicadamente las lágrimas que emergían de las comisuras de los grandes ojos azules de Annie.

-Pero, tú no me has quitado nada, querida Annie. Además siempre fuiste hija natural de los Brighten.

Annie había sido secuestrada por un vengativo rival de su padre, nada más venir al mundo, por envidias y asuntos económicos haciendo creer a su madre que había nacido muerta. Uno de sus sirvientes depositó la canilla con Annie en su interior, a las puertas del hogar de Pony. Poco antes, una mujer enflaquecida y famélica, pero muy hermosa, casi una niña depositaba otra con una chiquilla rubia de penetrantes ojos verdes cuyo llanto alertó a la bondosa señora Pony gracias a la perspicacia de Tom uno de los huérfanos del hospicio que detectó el llanto de la niña en mitad de la nieve. El anciano médico que había atendido a Sarah Brighten, la madre de Annie asistiendo el parto, fue tentado y casi obligado por el adversario de su padre, por un delito que había acometido a cambio de su silencio y apoyo, a firmar el certificado de defunción de la niña. Años después el atormentado y arrepentido doctor, ya a punto de expirar debido al alcoholismo que arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo, debido a los remordimientos que le asaltaban continuamente envió una carta a la familia Brighten explicando la tremenda y terrible verdad: Annie era realmente hija de los Brighten y había sido adoptada en un imprevisto y burlesco giro del destino para llenar el vacío de otra niña que había fallecido tiempo atrás, y que realmente era ella. Pero Annie seguía empeñada en creer que aun así, Candy podría haber disfrutado de una vida de lujo y privilegios que de alguna manera ella le había arrebatado, no asumiendo el hecho de quedarse sola en el hospicio sin la proximidad de su querida amiga.

-Además, querida Candy siempre me avergoncé de mi origen, quiero decir, de haberme criado en el hogar de Pony y hasta negué que eras mi amiga. ¿ Qué clase de persona soy yo ? ¿ aun así me sigues considerando una buena persona ?

Candy la atrajo hacia si abrazándola de repente. Las tristes recriminaciones que había Annie contra si misma, la hacían sentirse mal.

-Tú nunca hiciste nada malo querida amiga. Además éramos muy jóvenes, ¿ que edad tendríamos ? ¿ doce años tan solo ? a tan corta edad no podíamos saber lo que nos depararía el destino. Además todo eso es parte del pasado, no te recrimines más, mi buena amiga.

Annie se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda de su vestido de enfermera. Había decidido empezar a ser útil, aunque su poca o nula experiencia en una materia en la que Candy tras arduos esfuerzos había logrado graduarse, superando los exámenes finales en la escuela de enfermeras, era más que manifiesta, pero era tal la necesidad de manos y personal por las continuadas bajas y heridos que todos los días llegaban del frente, que el doctor Duvall no puso ninguna objeción ni reparos, cuando la muchacha decidió presentarse voluntaria solicitando una plaza de ayudante. Aunque aun no realizaba vendajes o administraba medicinas, aprendía deprisa y para sorpresa suya y alegría de Candy, fue asignada como asistente de la segunda, y el disgusto de Flammie que no podía entender como a una novata se le asignaban tareas de tanta responsabilidad. Entonces Annie volvió a la carga. Aun no sentía libre de culpa.

-Candy eres tan maravillosa y buena conmigo y con todo el mundo –dijo la chica estrechando las manos de su amiga- Por qué todas las cosas más tristes te suceden a ti, cuando solamente mereces lo mejor por ser la gran mujer y persona que eres.

-Bueno, no todo me ha ido tan mal, querida Annie –dijo de repente- casi el mismo día que fuiste adoptada le conocí a él- dijo pensando en Mark.

Calló unos instantes contemplando el trajín de Charmotierex y como yo caminaba por el patio central cavilando en cuanto había observado durante esa lluviosa noche. Nos habían devuelto nuevamente al campamento poco después de mis infructuosos intentos por inventar un juego de cartas que no existía y bautizado por mí apresuradamente, con el nombre de Monopoly. Duncan descubrió finalmente que le había tomado el pelo y su franca y afable risa pasó nuevamente a convertirse en una nueva bronca. Finalmente terminó por expulsarme de su tienda , pero todo aquello era inevitable porque no podía contarle la verdadera razón de mi presencia allí. Era mejor que pensara que era un pobre loco o un imbécil al que no podía tragar, aunque de todas maneras me había visto metido en aquella absurda situación sin comerlo ni beberlo. Era él quien había insistido en que jugáramos al ajedrez y pese a mis intentos por sacarle de su error, como en una mala comedia de enredo, todo fue embrollándose un poco más y más hasta el desenlace final. Entonces Candy me saludó agitando alegremente la mano derecha a lo que respondí con una inclinación de la cabeza, aunque al principio no me percibí de que estaba allí. Soy muy distraído y a veces, aunque me hablase alguien conocido iba tan centrado en mis quehaceres y reflexiones que no prestaba atención o ignoraba el saludo. Annie dio un respingo y asomándose a la puerta del barracón dijo mientras seguía mis pasos torpes y vacilantes:

-Que raro Candy, Maikel pasa de largo. Se diría que no se ha dado cuenta.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Era como un niño grande según ella, que a la mínima me metía en problemas. Todavía recordaba cuando había tenido que ocuparse de mí a bordo del Lancastria, por los tremendos mareos que la travesía oceánica me producían, haciendo que estuviera vomitando casi de continuo.

-Maikel, Maikel.

Finalmente escuché su voz y alcé la mano. Candy reparó en mi aspecto pensativo con la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo y las manos detrás de la espalda. Entonces la bella muchacha miró a Annie y dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Le ocurre algo Annie. Tiene mala cara y no me gusta nada su semblante.

Candy seguida por Annie, que finalmente parecía recobrada de su súbito ataque de tristeza y remordimientos, me salió al paso. Mi mente estaba ocupada entre las recriminaciones de Duncan y el secreto de Mark. ¿ Que debía de hacer ? ¿ contárselo a Candy ? ¿ aprobaría Mark que hubiera hecho algo semejante sin su consentimiento ? ¿ como reaccionaría ella si se le confesaba lo que sabía, aunque no supiese a santo de que se había producido aquel fenómeno inexplicable y que me produjo repeluznos ?

13

Candy, Annie y yo hablamos largo y tendido, pero yo solo les referí el curioso incidente con Duncan Jackson sin atreverme a contarle lo que inexplicablemente, solo parecía haber presenciado yo, pese a que cientos de ojos estaban centrados en Mark en el momento en que la bala asesina iba a alcanzarle. Cuando terminé de hablar, sentado ante una humeante taza de café que me quemó levemente los labios haciendo que Candy riera involuntariamente ante el cómico gesto que mis ojos realizaron detrás de mis lentes, las dos amigas se miraron divertidas y entonces Candy tomó la palabra:

-¿ Eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba y quitaba el sueño Maikel ? No debes preocuparte. Yo tampoco sé jugar al ajedrez y pese a que Mark intentó enseñarme, nunca me ha entrado en la cabeza –dijo Candy propinándose un pequeño coscorrón en la coronilla –y no pasa absolutamente nada.

Al escuchar el nombre de Mark, mi rostro adoptó una expresión de preocupación que disimulé a duras penas. Me preguntaba si la afinada y lúcida intuición de Candy habría detectado aquel leve y ligero cambio que por un momento se obró en mi semblante.

14

Llegó el momento del temido y a la vez esperado viaje hasta París. Candy había presentado una queja formal al doctor Duball que era su inmediato superior, no porque pretendiera eludir su deber, si no porque se consideraba más útil allí en Charmotierex, que aunque era un campamento de retaguardia, estaba relativamente cerca de Cambrai, en pleno teatro de operaciones, por lo que el goteo de heridos provenientes del frente era constante y sin dar señales de que fuera a decrecer, si no más bien todo lo contrario, por lo que a Candy se le antojaba absurdo que la enviasen a París en un momento tan crucial y decisivo como aquel, en el que todas las manos disponibles eran pocas y nunca suficientes. Pero las órdenes eran severas al respecto. Deberían partir inmediatamente. El camión era un viejo Chevrolet con una caja demasiado angosta e incómoda como para albergar a tantas personas en su interior. Candy sintió una punzada de angustia al comprobar el ruinoso estado del vehículo, cuya carrocería estaba aboyada y de la que algunas partes se habían desprendido, incluyendo el parachoques que estaba afianzado con cuerdas. La pintura había desaparecido en muchas zonas dejando al descubierto el metal oxidado de un macilento color como de ceniza y los neumáticos parecían tan desgastados que dudaba que la banda de rodadura tuviera la profundidad de dibujo suficiente, como para que sus neumáticos se agarraran a las ya de por si maltrechas carreteras, con la suficiente adherencia. La muchacha examinó con disimulo el vehículo. Había visto a Stear reparar tantas veces su viejo y decrépito automóvil que casi se sabía de memoria, muchas de las sencillas y básicas operaciones que un profano podía realizar para vigilar a simple vista, el estado de su vehículo. Y un camión no difería demasiado de un turismo, en esos aspectos generales. Aun resonaban en su cabeza, las palabras de su esposo, con ocasión de un viaje en automóvil que realizaron para tratar de reunirse con Haltoran en Londres, porque temían que hiciese alguna locura al llegar al real Colegio de San Pablo, para sacar a Eliza de allí, por la proximidad de la guerra. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con Annie, con el resultado que ya conocía perfectamente.

"Un automóvil se conforma básicamente de chasis, motor y transmisión querida. No hay tanta diferencia entre estos modelos y los que observaste en el siglo XXI".

Para colmo de males el conductor era un hombre muy mayor con una tos crónica que le hacía tambalearse de vez en cuando y tener que detenerse a coger aire. Candy le palmeó la espalda ayudándole a que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias querida niña –dijo el anciano, un soldado conductor asignado al cuerpo de ambulancias- ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.

El hombre ocupó su puesto en la cabina del viejo Chevrolet y Candy y sus compañeras Flammy y Juliene ocuparon su puesto en la parte trasera del camión, cuyo motor emitió un ronroneo que a Candy le recordó inmediatamente la insistente y pertinaz tos del anciano chofer. Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de la fiabilidad y resistencia del camión, pero lo desechó inmediatamente para no pecar de pesimista, y por supuesto que no participó de sus pensamientos con sus compañeras.

El pesado vehículo atravesó varias carreteras muy sinuosas y cubiertas de baches que de vez en cuando hacían botar a sus ocupantes, en la ya de por si poco confortable y angosta caja del camión. Flammy se quejó varias veces porque su cabeza se golpeó levemente contra el techo del espacio de carga del Chevrolet y algunos de los heridos se quejaron levemente cuando el camión dio un bandazo para esquivar un enorme socavón en mitad del lastimoso y agrietado pavimento. Entonces, ocurrió algo imprevisto. Pese a estar en Septiembre y ser por lo tanto aun verano, la temperatura descendió rápidamente y algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Candy extrañada, extendió la mano por el hueco que había entra la portezuela trasera de la caja del camión y la techumbre de lona. Para su sorpresa, un copo de nieve se posó en su mano. Julienne lo contempló asombrada como se derritía lentamente en la piel rosada del dorso de la mano de su amiga Candy.

-Nieve a estas alturas del año –se dijo Julienne que no daba crédito a lo que estaba contemplando.

Candy asintió y a pesar de que el raro fenómeno no daba visos de terminar si no todo lo contrario, se acomodó de forma que pudiera disfrutar del paisaje. Candy sabía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aun en las más negras circunstancias, rasgo de su carácter que contrastaba con el de su esposo, tan pesimista y triste hasta que ella inundó de luz su vida, enseñándole a reír nuevamente. Mark siempre nos refería que había empezado a tener sentido del humor desde que conociera a Candy.

-Que vista más hermosa –observó la muchacha para alejar de su mente sus funestos presentimientos de que no llegarían a París a tiempo antes de que la cada vez más copiosa y anacrónica nevada les cerrara el paso.

Flammie sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Candy eres única. Encontrarías belleza en el lugar más deprimente y abandonado de este mundo. El paisaje desértico sería para ti como un bello vergel.

Y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Cuando fue conducida contra su voluntad acusada de robar algunas de las joyas y alhajas más valiosas de los Legan, merced a una trampa urdida por Neal y Eliza, en compañía de García, el feroz caravanero encargado de llevarla hasta Finca de Cobre, uno de los ranchos que los Andrew poseían en México, su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al contemplar las largas e interminables puestas de sol sobre el árido paisaje, presididas por un impresionante cielo rojizo, como telón de fondo. Aun quería a Anthony o creía hacerlo, hasta que unos bandidos les asaltaron y García, para evitar que lo matasen, les sugirió que la raptaran y la vendieran a algún acaudalado europeo que pagaría mucho dinero por ella. Hasta que un ángel guardián de ojos oscuros, largos cabellos de azabache y alas de iridium que la estaba vigilando de cerca, la salvó de una cruel y terrible suerte. Mark puso en fuga a los bandidos y cuando ella llorando le suplicó que se quedara con él, el joven aun pensando en lo que creía era su felicidad y no deseando interferir en ella, se marchó nuevamente remontando el cielo como un dragón llameante herido de amor, para que retornara junto a Anthony y lograra encontrar la felicidad. Pero ella le persiguió corriendo penosamente tras de él, mientras Mark no era ya más que un haz de luz lejano e inalcanzable.

-Quédate conmigo por favor –suplicaba ella ante la mirada atónita de García, que arrepentido había vuelto para salvarla- por favor, Mark no me dejes…no

Entonces se arrodilló sobre el polvoriento camino sembrado de cactus que jalonaban su serpenteante trazado y levantando los hermosos ojos verdes hacia el firmamento estrellado musitó unos palabras:

-Mark…amor mío. Te quiero.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

15

El viaje transcurrió sin más novedad en medio del imprevisto e inusual fenómeno meteorológico. Candy había tratado de conciliar el sueño, cuando el camión se detuvo repentinamente con una brusca sacudida que les catapultó a unos sobre otros. Candy se despertó sobresaltada y preguntando medio adormilada que estaba sucediendo.

-No lo sabemos Candy –le respondió Julienne mientras se recogía los cabellos ondulados y con el temor pintado en sus ojos oscuros- de repente el camíón se ha detenido sin más.

Candy abrió la portezuela de la caja del camión. Y sus pequeños pies se hundieron varios centímetros en una espesa capa de nieve. Asombrada, caminó de forma torpe e insegura temiendo caerse y avanzando junto al costado del camión hasta la cabina. Allí, para su horror encontró el cuerpo sin vida del anciano conductor echado sobre el volante. Julienne acudió rápidamente a los gritos de Candy, mientras Flammy permanecía con los heridos para cuidarles y tranquilizarles. Entre Candy y Julienne trataron de reanimar al anciano pero fue en vano. Tras varios minutos de angustiosa insistencia, lo dejaron por imposible. El hombre había fallecido, probablemente de un fallo cardíaco.

La muchacha continuó presionando furiosamente el pecho del chófer durante varios e infructuosos minutos, hasta que Julienne la apartó tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

-Es inútil Candy –dijo su amiga con dulzura- nada podemos hacer por él. Debemos encomendar su alma a Dios.

Candy asintió. Le enterraron presurosamente, porque no había tiempo que perder. La nevada se estaba transformando en una furiosa ventisca que podía muy fácilmente acabar con sus vidas si se quedaban allí por más tiempo. Si no hacía algo rápidamente, se quedarían allí ateridas de frío probablemente para siempre.

"Tiene gracia" –pensó Candy con un repentino y negro sentido del humor- "morir por congelación en pleno verano. Es increíble".

Entonces decidió intentar conducir el camión. No estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, pero había observado como Stear lo hacía y yo, me había tomado la molestia de darle alguna clase práctica cuando estuvo en el siglo XXI, con un pequeño utilitario que empleaba para desplazarme por Tokio y los alrededores y siempre bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Mark, que temía que algún contratiempo originara un percance que terminara en catástrofe. Siempre manejaba en el recinto cerrado de alguna de mis mansiones y nunca le permití coger demasiada velocidad. Ahora estaba allí, frente al gran y macizo vehículo que le observaba como un macilento y cachazudo monstruo prehistórico. Se subió a la cabina ante los gritos de Julienne que le instaba a pensárselo mejor. El pesado camión de doce toneladas, independientemente de la pericia de Candy al volante y aunque consiguiera dominarlo, podía jugarle una mala pasada. Era demasiado volumen para que la menuda constitución de Candy lograra manejar los mandos de duro tacto como para evitar que aquella bestia se le desbocara. El anciano quizás presintiendo su final había logrado detener el Chevrolet a tiempo, antes de que se estrellaran contra un árbol o se salieran de la carretera. Candy se dijo que no había tiempo que perder y desoyendo las súplicas de Julienne que embozada en su capa de enfermera, tiritaba de frío, se subió a la cabina y se puso al volante. Julienne montó detrás rezongando. Candy giró la llave y el motor del Chevrolet tosió poniéndose en movimiento. El pesado vehículo arrancó y enfiló la carretera completamente cubierta de nieve, mientras nuevos copos seguían bajando del cielo plomizo y gris aumentando el espesor del manto blanco que cubría el paisaje. Tal y como había temido Julienne, la muchacha no fue capaz de dominar el camión que tras unas dos horas de razonable y relativo confortable viaje que incluso indujo al sueño a alguno de los viajeros, aunque no tardarían en despertar bruscamente. Candy atravesó una placa de hielo lo que unido a que entraban en una curva muy cerrada, su poca destreza en su manejo aunque ya de por si era asombroso que hubiera conseguido cubrir toda aquella distancia en medio de aquellas pésimas condiciones meteorológicas y el peso del camión provocó que este se precipitara contra un árbol que se inclinó levemente al recibir el impacto del vehículo. Candy se golpeó contra el cristal del parabrisas aunque en el último momento, consiguió protegerse la cara con los brazos minimizando los daños que hubiera podido sufrir. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente y se llevó dos dedos a la frente que retiró manchados de sangre. Afortunadamente, no tenía más que un rasguño superficial. En cuanto al pasaje, aunque estaban un poco mareados y muy asustados, aparte de eso no tenían nada más.

-¿ Estáis bien ? –preguntó Candy voceando hacia la caja del camión. Varias voces respondieron a coro que sí. Entonces la valerosa muchacha, se bajó de la cabina para comprobar los daños. El motor estaba completamente destrozado y el morro del Chevrolet mordía como un perro hambriento un hueso, el añoso tronco del árbol que había partido el cigüeñal y desencajado los pistones que se habían partido dentro de sus cilindros. El agua del radiador se escapaba con un siseo furibundo y quejumbroso en forma de vapor, como si el camión se quejase de su triste y fatal destino. Julienne se bajó de la caja del camión y se reunió con Candy, que llorosa contemplaba el maltrecho vehículo. La muchacha meneaba la cabeza y decía desfallecida:

-Ya no iremos a París Julienne. El camión no volverá a moverse.

16

Candy tomó una determinación. Si se quedaban allí sin hacer nada morirían congeladas en cuestión de horas. Por lo tanto, decidió armarse de valor e ir en busca de ayuda. Julienne y Flammy intentaron impedirlo y protestaron vivamente, pero la joven rubia crispó los puños y adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante exclamó:

-No tenemos otra alternativa. Si alguien no va en busca de ayuda, terminaremos por congelarnos.

Flammy intentó argumentar algo, pero la seca y cortante negativa de Candy a escuchar cualquier voz discordante terminaron por hacer que agachara la cabeza y contuviera sus palabras. Apremiadas por las de Candy entraron en la caja del camión. La muchacha se despidió de ellas y dijo:

-Confiad en mí. Retornaré con ayuda lo antes posible.

Hizo una pausa y mojándose los labios dijo:

-Rezad por mí y por que vuelva pronto. No temáis. No os fallaré.

Mientras la joven de dorados cabellos se alejaba dando cortas zancadas en la nieve y envuelta en su capa de enfermera, que revoloteaba en torno suyo. Se preguntó si resistiría el intenso y repentino frío con aquellas ropas más bien concebidas para el caluroso verano que para un riguroso día de un invierno que parecía haberse adelantando sospechosamente. Julienne observó como su amiga se alejaba cubierta por su capa a modo de hábito y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, mientras Flammie la abrazaba para infundirla valor. Los heridos en el camión, guardaron silencio mientras observaban como las huellas de Candy sobre la nieve que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más tupida se iban perdiendo en la lejanía.

17

En Charmotierex reinaba una extraña y tensa calma. Mark, cada vez más inquieto y preocupado no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculos cerrados por todo el barracón. Caminaba hasta un punto del fondo de la estancia de Uralita, giraba sobre los tacones de sus botas y volvía sobre sus pasos desandando el camino emprendido para comenzar otra vez. Yo también estaba muy preocupado por Candy y no sabía que hacer ni que decirle para tranquilizarle. Algunos soldados, nerviosos por los repetitivos y reiterados movimientos de Mark, le instaron a que se detuviera pero bastó una fría mirada del joven, para que inmediatamente se callaran y decidieran no importunarle. Mark no era de meterse en problemas, pero tenía fama de peligroso e imprevisible entre las tropas, que procuraban no buscarse líos con él en ningún momento.

-Esto es muy raro –observó Mark, deteniéndose repentinamente sobre las plantas de sus pies y contemplando la copiosa nevada a través de la ventana protegida por una reja y practicada en la pared de su derecha- una ventisca así, en pleno mes de Septiembre.

Entonces recordé lo que Haltoran nos había referido alguna vez al hablarnos de los días intrusos. Según la meteorología, un día intruso es aquel que se produce dentro del contexto de una estación que no le corresponde, por ejemplo un día de bochornoso calor en pleno mes de Febrero o Diciembre, o a la inversa, como sucedía en aquellos momentos, una copiosa e intensa nevada en pleno Septiembre, sin que hubiera terminado aun el verano. Era muy difícil que llegara a darse un "un día intruso", y aun mucho más que lo hiciera de aquella manera. Una densa e intensa cellisca en pleno verano. Era imposible pero allí estaba, derramando sus copos sobre hombres, campos y bestias, cubriéndolo todo de un manto blanco muy espeso y que no paraba de crece constantemente. Finalmente, no pudiendo más y presintiendo que Candy estaba en peligro se despojó del uniforme. Intenté disuadirle porque si le sorprendían quitándose sus ropas militares podría interpretarse erróneamente como un acto de deserción o de derrotismo si no de escándalo público, si alguien llegaba a figurarse semejante idea.

Sin embargo, bajo la indumentaria castrense Mark, llevaba la ropa que vistiera cuando un hecho que conocía muy bien y respecto a cuyo origen siempre había guardado un profundo silencio, en parte por miedo a la reacción de Mark si llegase a conocerlo, en parte y puede que en más medida que el primero de los argumentos por un sentimiento de culpa y acuciado por mis remordimientos. De hecho, a Mark no le era posible desatar su poder con una ropa diferente, porque el calor del iridium la quemaría inmediatamente. Las únicas prendas que eran capaces de resistir aquello eran su cazadora, camisa y pantalón porque habían sido bañadas por la luz naranja del iridium, cuando los ladrones que abrieron su particular caja de Pandora encontraron un espantoso final como colofón a su desmedida codicia. Aquella ropa había adquirido las mismas propiedades químicas del iridium, lo cual permitía a Mark utilizarlas sin temor a que prendieran, ardiendo hasta convertirse en harapos ennegrecidos. La principal razón que Mark tenía para emplear sus vaqueros, la camisa y la cazadora en aquellas circunstancias era meramente estético o dicho en otras palabras, el simple y a la vez, complejo hecho de ir desnudo, porque sus poderes funcionaban exactamente igual con ropa o sin ella, pero Mark aun se regía por la lógica y el sentido común, aunque no siempre. Arrojó el uniforme al suelo del barracón y se dispuso a salir al exterior. Preocupado me acerqué a él. Nos dimos un abrazo y le dije sabedor de que sería inútil ntentar disuadirle:

-Cuídate muchacho y recuerda que si te cogen podrían formarte consejo de guerra y fusilarte.

Mark emitió una breve risa y observó:

-Maestro, las balas no pueden hacerme ningún daño, así que pierde cuidado.

Entonces salió al exterior y apantalló su cuerpo para tornarse invisible. Entonces se me olvidó pedirle que rescatara también a los heridos y a las compañeras de Candy que sin duda deberían permanecer en el camión en caso de que hubieran sufrido un percance. Tal vez todo fuera falsa alarma y quedara en la mera preocupación de un esposo demasiado enamorado y preocupado como para aguardar pacientemente el retorno de su mujer. Entonces contemplé unas huellas sobre la nieve del recinto amurallado de Charmotierex aunque sin vislumbrar a quien las producía. Los soldados se apartaban extrañados y miraban como un rastro se materializaba de la nada sobre la nieve. Aquel era un día muy raro. Primero la imprevista y totalmente ilógica nevada en pleno verano y ahora unas huellas que se formaban sin aparente causa lógica, sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Entonces Mark dio un salto y el poder del iridium le catapultó hacia el espacio. En esos momentos, lamenté que Haltoran no estuviera allí acompañándome para aconsejarme que debía hacer. Dudaba de que Mark en su precipitación hubiera escuchado mis palabras finales pidiéndole que velara por las compañeras de Candy y los heridos, en caso de haber sufrido algún contratiempo. Teníamos prohibido abandonar el campamento y realizar o utilizar cualquier recurso o invención procedente del siglo XXI, pero aquel era un caso en que tendría que hacer una gran excepción. Extraje un control remoto que Haltoran había diseñado expresamente para mí y que me permitiría impartir órdenes a Mermadón, conduciéndolo incluso en modo manual en caso de extrema necesidad. Y aquel lo era. Las vidas de varias personas estaban en juego. Activé el botón rogando que lo hubiera hecho bien. Por un momento me imaginé al gigante de metal atravesando Charmotierex lentamente e imaginándome el caos y el horror que provocaría a su paso. Pulsé el botón rogando que el coloso de acero y kevlar me respondiera.

18

Candy atravesaba penosamente la densa capa de nieve y con mucha dificultad. Sus piernas se estaban hundiendo en la nieve y cada vez estaba más cansada y aterida de frío. Observó en derredor los tupidos y densos bosques que la rodeaban por doquier. Pensó en recuerdos y vivencias agradables para mantenerse activa y evitar desfallecer o detenerse para dormir debido al sopor que la invadía y que el intenso frío la estaba induciendo.

-Si me detengo ahora, estaré perdida, y lo más seguro es que si lo hago me dormiré y entonces, ¿ que será de Julienne, Flammie y los esos hombres heridos ?, no –se dijo con determinación para infundirse valor y ánimos –tengo que resistir.

Poco podía sospechar en esos momentos, que una estela de fuego en las altas capas de la estratosfera, y lejos de miradas inquisitivas o asustadas volaba en la dirección que ella llevaba a una velocidad de Mach 14 con un joven en su parte delantera y de cuyo cuerpo partía el largo y flamígero rastro de fuego.

-Aguarda amor mío –se decía Mark, mientras planeaba entre las nubes a una altura de cuarenta mil metros- pronto estaré a tu lado.

19

Candy observó los robles y encinas que entrelazaban sus follajes muy por encima de su cabeza, creando una espesura tan densa que apenas dejaba pasar la mortecina luz de aquel día tan raro e inusual a través de sus hojas. En el suelo, la situación no era mejor, porque las ramas y la maleza se convertían en obstáculos naturales que a modo de enemigos que pretendían dificultar su misión que estaba decidida a cumplir, costase lo que costase se interponían en su marcha. Las ramas le arañaban la piel produciéndole pequeños cortos y algunos hematomas, pero no por eso dejó de seguir hacia delante. Tenía que encontrar ayuda como fuera. Entonces reparó en el parecido de aquella floresta con las de los Estados Unidos y le resultaron tan parecidos, que en cualquier momento, entre la espesura esperaba encontrar la mansión de los Legan o el portal de las rosas. Cuantos recuerdos. El viento en su cara mientras se mecía en la rama de un árbol, las flores del portal de las rosas, Anthony con su deslumbrante sonrisa que había estado a punto de borrarse para siempre, cuando se desprendió del caballo desbocado cuando en ese crucial instante un par de brazos morenos y curtidos que sobresalían de un haz de luz que pasó rasante como un brillante y poderoso rayo a ras del suelo le asieron por los hombros deteniendo su marcha y depositándolo sano y salvo en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella, mientras Mark se materializaba y trataba de huir, pero su agotamiento y sobre todo el deseo de no continuar huyendo más, para quedarse a su lado, le hicieron finalmente desistir de tratar de procurarla una felicidad que no era tal,si no podía vivirla a su lado.

Mark. El nombre de la persona amada acudió a sus labios y a su mente cuando unos furiosos gruñidos la sobresaltaron asustándola. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando una partida de caza de cinco lobos la salieron al paso, rugiendo amenazadoramente y enseñando los colmillos amarillentos. Sus ojos fieros y cetrinos parecían esbozar un guiño malévolo y en sus fauces abiertas y de las cuales colgaban sus lenguas en una sonrisa burlona y cruel. Candy intentó subirse a un árbol para ganar su relativa seguridad cuanto antes, pero antes de que lograra su propósito estaba completamente rodeada por el grupo de cinco lobos. Al fondo escuchó más aullidos. Por el sendero que había atravesado penosamente se avecinaban más fieras dispuestas a unirse a sus compañeros.

20

En un oscuro y secreto recinto, custodiado por soldados armados, un robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso, se aburría soberanamente, por la pesada y repetitiva labor de crear granadas autopropulsadas anti-tanque. Entonces una señal emitida no muy lejos de allí, por la antena de un mando de control estimuló un área de su cerebro y sus sensores rojos brillaron levemente. Entonces Mermadon se irguió y respondió a mis requerimientos.

-Aquí Mermadon –dijo melifluamente con su voz suave y melodiosa que contrastaba con su enorme cuerpo. Otra ironía del retorcido sentido del humor de Haltoran.

-Mermadón, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Quiero que sigas el rastro de Mark y si encuentras un camión varado en la nieve, ayudes cuanto antes a sus ocupantes, ¿ entendido ?

Normalmente, Mermadón no habría obedecido una orden tan absurda en apariencia, pero como el emisor que me entregara Haltoran obviaba esas consideraciones y se saltaba algunas reglas de la programación de Mermadón, este obedeció al punto sin hacer preguntas. Echó la puerta abajo asustando a los centinelas que montaban guardia, los cuales se tendieron en el suelo para protegerse. Aprovechando la sorpresa y el temor que sentían aquellos dos hombres, que no sabían que estaban custodiando porque Mermadon era materia de alto secreto, y solo habían recibido la orden de vigilar aquel recinto, el robot se escabulló camuflado en su invisibilidad que su planta de potencia iridimnica, -de iridium- le proporcionaba como efectos residuales del empleo de la sustancia anaranjada como combustible para mover e impulsar los mecanismos del robot. Mermadon salió al exterior y empezó a correr para utilizar la fuerza del iridium, al modo de Mark, solo que el robot solo podía mantenerlos la mitad de tiempo que Mark, porque el iridium que utilizaba era por así decirlo de peor calidad que el de este. El robot se elevó en el aire ayudado además por un motor auxiliar camuflado en su espalda que Haltoran le había instalado y que aunque por si solo no le permitía volar, si que le era posible en combinación con el iridium que siseaba rabioso al desprenderse de la coraza metálica del paquidérmico robot.

21

Desde que se había fusionado con su otro yo, era como si sus poderes hubieran mejorado hasta extremos insospechados. Además la conexión mental que le había mantenido unido a Candy y que se había perdido cuando había sufrido aquel envenenamiento masivo que colapsó su sistema circulatorio cuando retornaron de Sarajevo para tratar de evitar la guerra en la que ahora estaban inmersos habían regresado con una intensidad sorprendente. Guiado por aquel nexo mental y espoleado por el amor, el joven descubrió finalmente a Candy en un recodo de un espeso bosque acosada por varios lobos. Mark ahogó un grito y picó hacia la manada. Cuando el primero de los animales estaba saltando sobre Candy, el valeroso joven se interpuso entre su esposa y este. Mark emitió una llamarada que calcinó al animal que se detuvo en seco. La piel carbonizada se acartonó estallando de repente llenando el aire de vísceras y de sangre. El esqueleto del animal se precipitó a la nieve con un ruido sordo, haciendo que sus compañeros vacilasen, momento que aprovechó Mark para proteger a Candy con su cuerpo. La muchacha presintiendo ya los colmillos del lobo desgarrando su yugular había cerrado los ojos y no había visto aun a Mark y de paso se había ahorrado la desagradable visión del animal deteniéndose en el aire abrasado por la ráfaga de fuego que partió directamente de la muñeca derecha de Mark. Entonces una voz profunda y maravillosa hizo que sus lágrimas saltaran desbocándose por las comisuras de sus ojos:

-Tranquila amor mío, ya estoy aquí.

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes y esbozó una sonrisa que llenó toda su cara de luz. Abrazó a Mark, que pendiente de los peligrosos animales no les perdió de vista ni un momento y aunque lo estaba anhelando no se giró para besarla apasionadamente que era lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos. Entonces Mark, no atreviéndose a utilizar nuevamente su poder extrajo el RPG-12, pulsando el botón de despliegue. Los zumbidos de los servos y giroscopos extendiendo la ominosa arma llenaron el aire, haciendo que pronto alcanzara su tamaño original en décimas de segundo. Entonces Mark miró a su esposa sobre su hombro y esbozando una sonrisa dijo:

-Querida, apártate un poco. Necesito espacio para cargar el arma.

Candy asintió aunque le miró disgustada. No deseaba que empleara ese arma temible, como cuando el Mauritania había estado a punto de ser hundido por los tres torpedos que el U-Booat le lanzara, pero su marido no había tenido más remedio. Con una puntería inigualable hizo estallar los tres mortíferos ingenios bélicos haciendo que las granadas cónicas detonasen las espoletas de los torpedos. Mark hizo girar tan rápido su mano que por un momento el arma de color negro y de una longitud tal que parecía perderse en el infinito, desapareció ante los ojos de Candy de la velocidad de rotación que Mark le había impreso. La única prueba constatable de que había sido cargada fue el chasquido que la cabeza de guerra cónica produjo al sobresalir del ánima del cañón. Entonces los primeros regueros de sangre negra empezaron a teñir la nieve de oscuridad. Mark dijo a Candy:

-Apártate cariño, ahora….arhrhfg- se quejó Mark sacudido por una repentina convulsión producida por el látigo de sangre envenenada que fue evacuado a través de una herida de su hombro derecho –mi sistema circulatorio va a purificarse.

Candy contempló aquella escena ya familiar con ojos tristes a la que nunca se acostumbraría pese a haberla presenciado tantas veces muy a su pesar. No quería ver sufrir a su marido de aquella forma, pero no había alternativa. Mark esgrimió el aparatoso lanzagranadas, apuntando hacia la jauría, pero los lobos quizás porque no deseaban compartir el destino de su compañero, achicharrado y cuya suerte, afortunadamente Candy no había presenciado, se fueron retirando lentamente, mientras emitían algunos gruñidos de rabia, dejándoles solos. Entonces Candy estrechó a Mark entre sus brazos besándole apasionadamente. Nuevamente sus lágrimas se entremezclaron, nuevamente las caricias y los suspiros se manifestaron renovando las promesas de amor de aquel vínculo indisoluble e inmortal, mientras los regueros de sangre contaminada seguían partiendo de su piel y regando la nieve con un siseo. La sangre negra caliente y viscosa derritió el manto blanco, formando unas características y profundas huellas sobre su superficie. Después de algunos chorros oscuros más, la sangre se tornó roja una vez que se hubo oxigenado y los ponzoñosos restos tóxicos de su último empleo de iridium abandonaron su cuerpo.

22

Julienne oteaba preocupada el camino, mientras el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente y de vez en cuando lanzaba nerviosas miradas a Flammie y a los heridos que se lamentaban en silencio, pero ahogando sus gritos de dolor y sus quejidos impresionados por la valentía y la entereza de las tres enfermeras, en especial de la más hermosa de todas ellas, una muchacha rubia de largos cabellos rizados que remansaban sobre sus hombros y que se había comprometido a buscar ayuda como fuera, aunque tuviera que buscarla en las líneas enemigas. Flammie se asomó desde el interior del camión y preguntó a Julienne escrutándola con sus ojos negros:

-¿ Aun no ves nada Julienne ?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, apenada de tener que trasmitir una vez más malas noticias.

Julienne se mesó el cabello castaño ondulado y extrajo el relicario con el rostro de su marido al que echaba tanto de menos preguntándose si le volvería a ver de nuevo. Había dejado de nevar aunque en su lugar, como si los elementos se hubieran confabulado para no dar tregua a las atribuladas enfermeras y sus pacientes, se había levantado una densa niebla. Entonces percibió entre la espesa bruma un par de puntos de luz rojos que se iban aproximando lentamente. Julienne pensó que debía tratarse de un vehículo, tal vez un transporte con personal militar que venía a salvarlas o que quizás pasara por casualidad por allí. Julienne realizó señas saltando alegremente y agitando los brazos, pero cuando esperaba entrever la carrocería del vehículo, lo que experimentó y presenció a continuación lo dejarían sin habla. Para su extrañeza no se escuchaba ningún motor, eso para empezar, si no una especie de pisadas que retumbaban en el pavimento haciendo que sus tímpanos estuvieran a punto de estallar. Haltoran aun no le había dotado del sistema de suspensión silenciosa mediante muelles y amortiguadores de gas, que en el interior de sus macizos y voluminosos pies que eran dos grandes planchas rectangulares de un grosor bastante grande, atenuarían aquellas sacudidas, que Mermadón provocaba cada vez que echaba a andar. Entonces lo que Julienne había tomado por los faros de un camión o tal vez un automóvil se manifestaron emergiendo de la niebla. Eran los sensores ópticos de Mermadón que refulgían levemente en su rostro, bajo un parabrisas blindado. Poco después, el resto del corpachón del coloso fue saliendo lentamente de entre los jirones de niebla y se plantó ante la atónita enfermera que estuvo a punto de desplomarse desmayada. Ante ella, una especie de autómata o engendro mecánico de dos metros de altura, y forma vagamente humana, la observaba en silencio con aquellos dos puntos de luz roja que le estaban infundiendo un miedo tremendo.

23

-No, no, no –musitó Julienne retrocediendo asustada. El monstruoso ser caminó con paso lento y pesado extendiendo sus brazos metálicos hacia delante, mientras sus manos, una especie de tenazas mecánicas se abrían y cerraban a intervalos. Julienne estaba tiritando de miedo y cuando Flammie, preocupada por la falta de respuesta de su compañera a sus requerimientos, asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la portezuela de la caja, y la halló allí, confusa e incapaz de articular palabra, creyó que la había pasado algo realmente malo. Julienne no se movía. Estaba petrificada, completamente pendiente e hipnotizada por los puntos de luz roja que ardían en la faz del robot bajo los cuales una especie de rejilla metálica semejante a un escurridor se iluminaba a intervalos. Cuando Flammie llegó hasta su amiga la sacudió fuertemente por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

-Julienne, ¿ qué te ocurre ? ! me estás asustando!.

Por toda respuesta, la mujer balbuceaba incoherencias, mientras señalaba con un dedo índice hacia delante.

La normalmente circunspecta y fría Flammie, tan cerebral y metódica enfermera no dio crédito a lo que sus asustados ojos, tras sus gafas le estaban mostrando. Siguiendo la dirección que Julienne le estaba indicando con la mano derecha, se encaró finalmente con la mole bruñida y ligeramente refulgente de Mermadon. Entonces ambas mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza y estuvieron a punto de salir huyendo. Julienne que finalmente parecía haberse recobrado de la parálisis, que el miedo cerval que sentía hacia el robot, la había inducido preguntó en un susurro:

-¿ Qué...qué es eso Flammie ?

La morena que estaba temblando tan violentamente, que sus gafas estuvieron a punto de saltar desde su tabique nasal respondió en murmullos:

-No lo sé, pero, pero no me gusta nada. -le dijo cuchicheando en su oído, lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia Mermadón. Tenemos que refugiarnos en el camión. Pero hagámoslo lentamente. Si hacemos algún movimiento brusco podría atacarnos.

Entonces se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas. Una voz muy dulce y almibarada, en el más exquisito y fluido francés que jamás hubieran escuchado nunca, salió de la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca del robot, como si hubieran estado caminando en plenos Campos Elíseos.

-Mademoiselles lamento profundamente haberlas asustado -dijo el robot haciendo una reverencia tan aparatosa que las dos muchachas lanzaron un grito de horror dando un involuntario respingo- pero es que necesitaba procesar la información que llegaba hasta mis bancos de memoria procedente de ustedes, antes de elaborar una respuesta correcta y acorde a la pelicular situación en la que nos encontramos.

Flammie creyó que sus sentidos la estaban jugando una mala pasada. Aquel autómata, ser o lo que fuera, les había hablado con una entonación y un acento tan perfecto, que dirían que alguien les estaba gastando una broma escondido en el interior de aquella mole. Pero algo le decía que aquello era real, condenada y tangiblemente real.

-Yo creo que hay alguien ahí dentro que pretende burlarse de nosotras -declaró Julienne aun no repuesta del tremendo sobresalto que había tenido al toparse con el robot. Entonces Mermadón abrió la compuerta blindada que daba acceso a sus complicados microcircuitos para demostrar a las dos amigas que no había trampa ni cartón. Cuando lo hizo, Flammie se asomó al interior pero Julienne no se atrevió a acercarse. Flammie contempló como la CPU del Mermadón zumbaba con un ronroneo, casi como si un pequeño gato se hubiera metido allí a dormir. Observó los microchips, las intrincadas conducciones que los unían, y que de vez en cuando producían un leve chisporroteo o se iluminaban transmitiendo datos, realizando procesos y animando la complicada estructura de Mermadon. Flammie sonrió entre incrédula y maravillada. Deslizó la mano por la superficie pulida y brillante de Mermadón que como un espejo de feria, le devolvía su imagen ligeramente deformada. Inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

-Es...una máquina...es una máquina -entonces se volvió a Julienne que no quería ni acercarse al ser y la animó a que lo hiciera agitando la mano con ademanes cortos y frenéticos.

-Algo así -dijo Mermadon ligeramente ofendido por el calificativo que no le gustaba nada de nada, pero era lógico que las dos muchachas se asustaran ante su súbita y fantasmal aparición entre la bruma de aquel día tan raro y extraño.

Julienne entonces sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, más por Flammie y los heridos del camión, que por ella misma y alzando ligeramente la voz que le salió con una inflexión ligeramente chillona preguntó:

-¿ Qué...que es usted realmente y que pretende de nosotras ?

Mermadon movió ligeramente las manos y respondió mientras un brillo dorado recorría la rejilla con forma de escurridor.

-Soy un robot, mademoiselles, una especie de autómata si lo prefieren y me envía el señor Parents para que me interese por su situación y comprobar si puedo hacer algo por ustedes.

Julienne pasó entonces de la incredulidad a la ira, y del miedo a la indignación. Estaban atrapadas en medio de la nieve, con un hombre muerto al que había enterrado apresuradamente a pocos metros de allí y varios hombres heridos y sobrecogidos. Llevaban sin probar bocado desde hacía horas, y no sabían nada de Candy que aun no había dado señales de vida. Julienne estalló finalmente y se puso a discutir con el robot a voz en cuello, mientras el paciente y sotisficado Mermadon le suplicaba que se calmara. Mientras Flammie intentaba hacer memoria. Había escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte. "Parents", "Parents" se decía mientras su cabeza trataba de encontrar rápidamente un indicio de que no se había figurado aquello. Entonces una luz se hizo en su mente al recordar a un hombre grueso, de ojos pequeños y gafas de montura plateada y muy fina, cuyos cristales estaban algo sucios, y al que había atendido de un rasguño la semana anterior, cuando se tropezó contra una puerta debido a que iba distraído, y elevó su tono de voz por encima del de Julienne. Esta, sorprendida por la potencia de las cuerdas vocales de Flammie calló de repente, momento que aprovechó la joven enfermera de las gafas para interrogar al robot:

-¿ No te estarás refiriendo a Maikel Parents verdad ?

Mermadon asintió lentamente produciendo un murmullo que equivalía a una risa humana.

Julienne miró sorprendida de hito en hito a su amiga y al robot y preguntó con un deje de temor:

-¿ Flammie, acaso crees que este cubo de basura y ese tal Parents pueda tener algo que ver con Candy ?

Flammie asintió. Aparte de que mi cara le sonaba vagamente por haberme curado y vendado un pequeño rasguño que me había producido, yo le hablé de Candy intentando mantener una conversación con la altiva e inmutable muchacha que no desplegó los labios ni por un momento. En aquel instante hasta los movimientos espasmódicos y forzados de Mermadon se me hicieron menos mecánicos que los suyos. Por otra parte, Candy le había hablado a su vez de mí a Flammie, describiéndome como una especie de hermano menor del que cuidaba y protegía, pese a mis treinta y tantos años de edad por lo que ella calificaba cariñosamente como "adorable y continuo aire de inocencia".

Entonces Flammie se plantó ante Mermadón con los brazos en jarras y las piernas ligeramente separadas. El frío reinante hacía que las dos mujeres se estremecieran por las gélidas temperaturas, aunque el pesado y macizo androide no parecía acusar en lo más mínimo las inclemencias del temporal. Julienne pateaba el suelo y se envolvía con sus brazos para procurarse calor, mientras su aliento formaba pequeñas volutas blancas en el helado ambiente.

-¿ Conoces a Candy por un casual ?

Julienne se quedó boquiabierta ante el aparente sin sentido de aquella pregunta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las sorpresas aun no habían terminado.

-Desde luego señorita -dijo Mermadón, al que le habíamos desactivado su función de auto análisis para que no empezara a describir de sopetón a cuanta persona nueva y desconocida para él encontrase en su camino, si era inevitable que tuviera que mostrarse ante alguien -de hecho, el señor Parents y ella son grandes amigos. Es más, mister Parents me ha pedido que las socorriera, mientras el señor Anderson iba a buscarla.

Julienne lanzó un bufido y se apoyó en la carrocería del malogrado camión. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad, aunque dudaba que lo consiguiera después de todos los sobresaltos de aquel largo día que no había hecho si no comenzar y que no olvidaría fácilmente. Necesitaba una taza de café muy cargado y quizás con un chorrito de ginebra para entonarse y digerir cuanto estaba viviendo, más propio de un sueño chusco de esos que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, que de una situación de la vida real.

-¿ Anderson ? -preguntó Julienne un poco confundida- ¿ quién es ese?

El robot abrió un compartimiento situado en su espalda y volviéndose ofreció su contenido a las dos mujeres. Dentro había ropa de abrigo, mantas y unos termos con café caliente, aparte de otros muchos y variados elementos de utilidad.

-Cojan cuanto necesiten -dijo el robot amablemente invitándolas a servirse ellas mismas- antes de venir hacia aquí, el señor Parents y yo mismo, preparamos su rescate a conciencia, por si tenía que producirse.

Entonces recordó la pregunta de Julienne que había quedado en el aire, sin respuesta y contestó:

-El señor Anderson, es el esposo de la señorita Anderson Legan.

Flammie se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, mientras Julienne se envolvía en un bonito y confortable abrigo de lana que habíamos reunido junto con otras prendas, víveres y herramientas, a toda prisa, para ellas y Candy.

-Claro, se está refiriendo a Candy.

Julienne arqueó tanto las cejas que Flammie emitió una risita divertida, mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos oscuros, encontrando la situación cómica, aunque a Julienne no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por un momento le pareció que las cejas de Julienne saldrían despedidas, desprendiéndose del rostro de su atónita amiga, aunque Julienne parecía más calmada y tranquilizada por el hecho de que el enorme robot era amistoso y no demostraba ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia ellas, si no todo lo contrario.

24

Mark había dejado de sangrar. La nieve se había fundido bajo el impacto de los regueros negros que se desprendían del cuerpo del joven como si de grandes y viscosas serpientes se trataran. Candy se estremeció al establecer la comparación mentalmente. Sentía una especial repulsión hacia cualquier tipo de ofidio o sierpe, desde el día en que saltando de rama en rama, siguiendo el camino a la mansión Legan que le indicó Stear se topó con una que le enseñó sus dientes amenazadoramente, deslizándose sinuosamente entre las ramas del follaje del siguiente árbol al que pretendía asirse para tomar impulso y así continuar hacia el siguiente, como una especie de Tarzan. Aquel día, Neal y Eliza que aun no habían sufrido la profunda transformación, más bien conversión que los tornaría en buenas personas, la dejaron en tierra. Habían ido a la cercana ciudad para hacer unas compras, llevándose a Candy con ella, para que cargara con los paquetes que Eliza iba depositando entre los brazos de Candy hasta formar una inestable torre que amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Entonces Eliza la había mandado a una cercana librería a comprar dos novelas. Mientras se entretenía hablando con el amable dueño del establecimiento, Eliza que había impedido que Stuart comprara los libros en lugar de Candy, le ordenó que arrancase. Pese a los tímidos alegatos del chófer en defensa de Candy, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y con un suspiro puso en marcha el automóvil abandonando en tierra a la joven, que conocería a Stear, el cual se ofreció para trasladarla de regreso en su inestable y ruinoso automóvil hasta Lakewood. Durante el camino de retorno, le pareció observar de soslayo un joven triste de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros que caminaba junto a la carretera ajeno al vehículo, en el que viajaba Candy en compañía de Stear. Pero fue solo una impresión momentánea, al girarse para asegurarse mejor ya no estaba.

Mark esbozó una mueca de dolor que asustó a Candy. La joven intentó socorrerle sabiendo que Mark siempre se mostraba reacio a que se aproximara a él, mientras las reacciones del iridium purificaban su cuerpo de las sustancias tóxicas, y que podrían resultar peligrosas para cualquiera que entrara en contacto con el líquido mugilaginoso, o la piel del joven, durante la renovación de su sangre. Y aquello le conllevaba semejantes molestias y padecimientos, cada vez que recurría a sus poderes. Finalmente Mark respiró de forma acompasada mientras un chorro de sangre, esta vez completamente rojo, se vertía sobre la tierra. Cuando la muchacha iba a atenderle, el doloroso y aparatoso proceso, había concluido.

-Ya...está -dijo Mark pasándose una mano por la frente perlada de sudor.

Entonces Candy le abrazó reclinando su hermoso rostro en su pecho, mientras se lamentaba quedamente:

-¿ Hasta cuando tendré que soportar verte así ? ¿ hasta cuando mi amor ?

Mark entristecido acarició los rizos rubios de su esposa y no respondió. Permaneció mudo y cabizbajo, contemplando las huellas que los regueros negros que saltaban a presión de sus heridas, que se habían ido cerrando gradualmente, habían impreso en la nieve y de los que se elevaban volutas de vapor que se iban disipando poco a poco.

-Tenemos que ocuparnos de mis compañeras -dijo Candy con voz triste para cambiar de tema y no seguir recordando la visión del iridium cebándose sobre el cuerpo de su amado, cuya evocación le producía una pena muy profunda.

Mark asintió. Entonces se detuvo súbitamente recordando que le había parecido contemplar un armatoste de acero y kevlar tambaleándose lentamente sobre la nieve en dirección hacia lo que parecía un camión atrapado en la nevada, pero iba tan rápido y pendiente de localizar a Candy, que finalmente se le pasó ese detalle o reducir su altura para investigar discretamente. En ese momento, se le ocurrió que podría ser Mermadón.

-Me temo que se trata de Mermadón –dijo el muchacho frotándose el mentón mientras Candy le miraba con incredulidad. Su voz adoptó una inflexión aguda cuando se indignó súbitamente por lo que tomaba por una irresponsabilidad de Mark, aunque la intención fuera buena.

-¿ Cómo ? –preguntó Candy mirándole sin creer lo que estaba oyendo –¿ has enviado a Mermadón a rescatar a Julienne y Flammie ? ¿ te has vuelto loco querido ?

Mark miró en dirección hacia un árbol, cuyas ramas habían sido completa y totalmente recubiertas por las nieve, y bajo cuyo peso se combaban hacia abajo desprendiendo algunos copos que se estrellaban, contra el manto que alfombraba el suelo. Luego clavó sus ojos negros en las pupilas verdes de Candy que mostraban su enfado, porque creía que Mark había ordenado al coloso de acero moverse para salvar a sus amigas. Se estremeció al reflejarse en los bellos ojos de la muchacha. Cuanto más los contemplaba, mas arrebatadores le parecían.

-Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso cariño –dijo él besándola en los cabellos mientras Candy intentaba que se centrara en la cuestión que le había planteado- ha debido de ser mi maestro. Recuerdo que poco antes de partir en tu busca, me pareció oírle comentar algo de unas enfermeras y unos heridos, aunque no estoy seguro.

Candy se alisó los pliegues de su uniforme de enfermera y se sacudió algunos copos de nieve que se habían posado sobre sus hombros, en su regazo y en la nariz haciéndola estornudar. Mark empezó a reír sin mala intención, mientras su esposa le contemplaba con expresión ceñuda y contrariada:

-Eso, tú ríete querido, encima que nos hemos quedado tirados en mitad de la nieve…

Marik se despojó de su cazadora negra y la puso en torno a los hombros de Candy, con cuidado de que su piel quedara protegida. La joven se sorprendió de lo grande que le quedaba y de lo mucho que la abrigaba, experimentando un agradable y tenue calor que parecía envoverla.

"Está impregnada por su energía cálida y afectuosa. Es tan bueno y dulce conmigo…" –pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a los párpados para retirar algunas lágrimas furtivas que empezaban a aflorar bajo los mismos, al objeto de que no la descubriera llorando.

Finalmente claudicó y aceptó que Mark le estaba diciendo la verdad. Si algo caracterizaba a Mark, es que aparte de su sensibilidad y generosidad, no estaba hecho para mentir. Siempre le había contado la verdad. Ni siquiera cuando creyó amar a otra mujer, dejándose llevar por sus confusos sentimientos, se lo había ocultado y finalmente había condonnado su tremenda equivocación. El arrepentimiento de Mark había sido tan sincero y honrado que la joven, viendo otra oportunidad para seguir a su lado, le perdonó. Candy no habría podido soportar el que Mark la abandonara o la dejase por otra, lo mismo que él. Aquel amor era algo que no tenía una explicación lógica, no por lo menos, bajo los patrones y los puntos de vista de este mundo. Candy lo que más temía, no era que hubiera estado con otra joven si no que se apartara de su lado por ella. Y Mark experimentaba exactamente lo mismo.

Entornó los ojos y preguntó a Mark que pasaría a partir de entonces.

Mermadon les conducirá sanas y salvas a Charmotierex, de vuelta, a ella y a los heridos. -Nadie le verá, por eso pierde cuidado, puede hacerse invisible a voluntad.

Al escuchar la palabra invisible, las cejas de Candy se curvaron hacia arriba pero no dijo nada. Con Mark, y sus afables pero imprevisibles camaradas, cualquier cosa por estrafalaria e imprevista que pareciese, podía ser posible y al alcance de la realidad.

25

La bronca que nos echó Howard tan pronto como Mermadon trajo a las enfermeras sanas y salvas de vuelta a Charmotierex, fue mayúscula. Primero yo recibí las iras del adusto y seco enlace del presidente al que no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiera ordenado a Mermadón abandonar su escondrijo secreto, poniendo en franco y abierto peligro toda la futura operación de contraataque aliado. Luego Mark, que había conseguido contactar con una sección de infantería de Charmotierex de maniobras, llegó unas horas más tarde en compañía de su esposa a bordo de un camión cargado de algunos de esos soldados y pertrechos por si se hacía necesaria su colaboración y escolta. Cuando fue reclamado por Howard, los ecos del anterior rapapolvo hacia mí aun sonaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Candy, Julienne y Flammie se reunieron finalmente y se abrazaron emocionadas, mientras yo abandonaba el despacho del enlace con cara de echarme a llorar y confortado por los agradecimientos de Candy y de sus dos amigas, que al menos consiguieron devolverme la sonrisa. Dentro del despacho de Howard flotaba una atmósfera pesada y enrarecida. El militar estaba siendo presionado para que ultimara los preparativos de la gran contraofensiva que se estaba gestando para cambiar la suerte de la guerra, como así sucedería. Howard estaba furioso no tanto por la carga de trabajo que tenía que soportar y la fuerte presión a la que estaba siendo sometido, si no porque el mérito de su espléndido e ingente labor, sería adjudicado a otro general de medallas ganadas en la comodidad de la retaguarida. Y solo le faltaba que alguien hubiera mandado al gigantesco robot acudir a no se sabía bien que misión de rescate. Pero cuando el presidente Wilson fue puesto al corriente del monumental jaleo, que a fin de cuentas no era tal, porque Mermadón había utilizado inteligentemente su poder de invisibilidad, no solo elogió a Mark y a mí, por lo que llamó "mi rápida y audaz toma de decisiones" si no que afeó la conducta de su enlace, al enterarse del modo más peregrino, a través del auricular de un teléfono celosamente custodiado por Howard y que estaba conectado con una línea directa y altamente secreta con la Casa Blanca, que este había dejado displicentemente descolgado, la totalidad de la tensa conversación. Después de hablar con Howard, cuya cara pasó del enfado a la consternación y la sumisión más absolutas, me pasó el auricular, primero a mí y luego a Mark que recibimos las más efusivas y animosas felicitaciones del estadista, desde el otro lado del Atlántico. En cuanto a Julienne y Flammie, a la que entre Candy y yo, explicamos lo más someramente posible, obviando los detalles de nuestra procedencia que era mejor que no descubriesen, que era realmente Mermadón y les suplicamos encarecidamente que guardaran el secreto, juraron hacerlo gustosas. Flammie agradecida sinceramente por la más que oportuna intervención del robot, aun se reía al recordar la cara de espanto que Julienne había puesto al distinguirle entre la niebla. Y esta que temía no regresar nunca más junto a su marido, prometió no revelar nada. Su gratitud y lealtad estaba fuera de toda duda.

Ahora, a la luz del atardecer Mermadon no semejaba tan temible y ominoso como en un primer momento y a la primera impresión que le causara le había parecido. Julienne sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose en francés como podía existir un autómata como aquel.

-No es nada raro señorita –dijo el robot antes de que fuera enviado nuevamente a su escondrijo secreto- he sido creado con la tecnología de…

Temiendo que Mermadon hablara más de la cuenta le interrumpí, pidiéndole que se callara. El robot me obedeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y finalmente se retiró a su cubículo, escoltado por varios hombres escogidos, que al contrario que los demás soldados rasos, que no estuvieran enterados de su existencia, ellos si la conocían y guardarían el secreto. Eran algunos de los famosos y apodados como hombres de honor, una organización altamente secreta y creada a raíz, de nuestra entrevista con el estadista, que ya había tomado la decisión de fundarla, poco después de que embarcásemos en el Lancastria, rumbo a Europa, y que solo respondía ante él. La organización se ocupó de que los detalles de aquel incidente nunca trascendieran. Hasta entonces su presencia no había sido necesaria, pero a partir de ese momento, Charmotierex se convirtió en un lugar vigilado y tomado literalmente por el sigiloso y altamente secreto cuerpo de supervisión, que de tener una representación prácticamente anecdótica en el campamento, pasó a tener una nutrida presencia allí. Camuflados entre el resto de los demás soldados, ajenos a su verdadera identidad y misión velaban, no por impedir que Mermadón se activase de nuevo, porque ni una división de infantería habría logrado inmovilizarle tan siquiera tanta era la fuerza del robot, si no porque las filtraciones y ecos de tales deslices no trascendieran. Howard, más calmado después de conversar brevemente con el presidente Wilson, nos reunió después de colgar, pidiéndonos disculpas por su reacción y apeló a nuestro sentido del deber y patriotismo para que no se repitieran hechos similares en el futuro.

En cuanto a los heridos que el viejo Chevrolet transportaba fueron readmitidos de nuevo en el hospital de Charmotierex. Si alguno vio algo durante ese extraño y anómalo día nevoso en pleno verano, y no confesó lo que sabía, era o bien, porque realmente ni se habían enterado del encuentro de Mermadon con las dos apuradas enfermeras o bien, prefirieron no hacerlo público por miedo a no ser creídos, o quizás, justamente por lo contrario por el afecto y admiración que las tres bravas mujeres, habían suscitado en ellos.

26

Nuevamente habíamos sido transferidos a primera línea de fuego.

Después de aquel incidente, que afortunadamente no trascendió, llegó Haltoran habiendo concluido su misión de supervisor de las fábricas de armamento francesas que estaban ya produciendo los nuevos carros de combate mejorados que darían finalmente la victoria a la causa aliada. El joven se reunió finalmente con su esposa y tras unos apasionados besos, que despertaron la envidia y la evocación de los jóvenes soldados tan lejos de su hogar, de sus familias y de sus novias y que Haltoran intentó evitar para no agravar más la pena de aquellos hombres, finalmente ambos esposos no lograron resistir el embite de haber estado alejados durante casi una semana. Howard le pidió discreción pero al igual que sucedía con Mark, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a medirse con Haltoran, que podía de quererlo y precisarlo ser muy peligroso y frío si la ocasión lo requería. Una vez que Haltoran y Annie se habían retirado a sus dependencias privadas, un lujo y un privilegio inalcanzables para el resto de la tropa, yo me puse a jugar a las cartas con Mark, sobre un cajón de municiones vacío, a la pálida luz de un quinqué de petróleo, mientras Candy y Flammie junto con Julienne departían en una estancia continua. Julienne parloteaba incesantemente acerca de lo apuesto y varonil que era Mark, mientras Flammie seguía hablando del curioso fenómeno meteorológico que había sacudido aquella región de forma tan inusual, en un día de verano. Mientras, finalmente Mark, sabedor de que había presenciado involuntariamente su increíble y portentosa unión a su otro yo, y como yo no me atrevería a preguntárselo, finalmente él sacó el tema. Me contó lo que había sucedido durante esos siete años o supuestamente habría sucedido de no haber retornado a 1917, y me describió con todo lujo de detalles su vida como Dylan Taylor, un soldado caído en combate y al que por un error de identificación, alguien había confundido a Mark con Dylan y viceversa. Como el cuerpo del verdadero Dylan había sido completamente destruido por un obús de artillería que erró su blanco, al saltar por los aires la ambulancia que lo trasladaba a la cercana estación de tren para su repatriación, no había manera de establecer una relación entre ambos hechos. El secreto de Mark quedaba a salvo. Levanté las cejas incapaz de asimilar una historia tan increíble incluso para alguien como Mark. Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento Mark, arrojó un as de picas que tenía en su baraja y dijo:

-Sigo siendo el mismo maestro. No he cambiado ni me he convertido en un monstruo…por lo menos no en algo diferente de lo que soy ahora mismo. Iba a replicarle cuando un soldado llegó sin resuello, respirando entrecortadamente por uno de los estrechos túneles que comunicaban con las trincheras de primera línea, buscando el destacamento médico. Extendí una mano dirigiéndole hacia la galería de la izquierda y entonces el hombre irrumpió haciendo un estruendo tremendo, cuando su casco y la cantimplora metálica que llevaba colgada del cinturón entrechocaron contra su cuerpo. El doctor Duvall estaba atendiendo un caso de fractura abierta de hueso en un joven paciente de diecisiete años. El soldado, apenas un adolescente, estaba siendo asistido además por Candy a la que el doctor Duvall había requerido con urgencia para que le ayudara. La joven resopló levemente y abandonando la pequeña sala de descanso, se despidió de sus compañeras, caminando rápidamente tras el doctor Duvall. El médico se giró contrariado y preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros un poco molesto por la irrupción:

-¿ Qué es este escándalo soldado ?, ¿ que pasa ?

El joven recluta vaciló un momento antes de responder y dijo con voz contrariada:

-Doctor, ha habido una explosión en una de las trincheras de primera línea. Hay cinco hombres heridos. Mi hermano está entre ellos.

Duvall vaciló. No quería arriesgar las vidas de sus jóvenes enfermeras, porque sabía que si tenía que ir, precisaría de toda la ayuda necesaria, que resultaría poca. Miró a Candy de soslayo y meneó la cabeza pensativo, pero la muchacha rozó su espalda con la mano derecha y dijo con decisión:

-Doctor, tenemos que ayudarles, no podemos dejarles allí –respondió fijándose en el joven y apenado soldado.

El médico asintió rápidamente y tomando su maletín, guardó en el precipitadamente parte de su instrumental. Lo que no pudo depositar en el viejo y ajado maletín, que le había acompañado por medio mundo por no caber en su interior, fue a parar a las manos de Candy que lo sostenía con fuerza temerosa de perder algún elemento clave. Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron hacia el sector guiados por el soldado. Por el camino, se les unieron Flammie y Julienne que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras sus amigas y el afable doctor, arriesgaban sus vidas.

27

El camino hacia la trinchera de primera línea era oscuro y tortuoso. Duvall se ayudaba de una linterna para seguir los frenéticos pasos del soldado, que no veía el momento de llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano y sus camaradas. Cuando llegaron encontraron un panorama dantesco. Allí donde había estallado la granada de artillería, un hombre yacía sin conocimiento y con una gran abertura en la espalda. Era evidente a todas luces que había muerto instantáneamente. Algunas esquirlas del proyectil le habían seccionado la médula espinal, matándolo en el acto. A través del boquete se podían ver las entrañas del desdichado que colgaban como guiñapos sanguinolentos de la herida. Mientras Mark, que parecía haber recobrado su sexto sentido, tal y como me confesara se irguió cuan largo era, notando una punzada de dolor que le obligó a doblarse. Tiró su mazo de cartas e inmediatamente salió de la pequeña cámara. Intenté detenerle preguntándole a gritos que ocurría:

-Candy, maestro –dijo Mark dando grandes zancadas que el amor hacía que parecieran las de un gigante- podría estar en peligro. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Decidí acompañarle, pese a mi enorme miedo a que alguna bala perdida, o un obús nos alcanzaran. Debido a la tremenda importancia de nuestra misión, Wilson había dado órdenes expresas de que se nos mantuviera alejados del frente, costase lo que costase, y cuando nuestros escoltas se percataron de que intentábamos saltarnos a la torera las expresas y taxativas órdenes nos dieron el alto, pero Mark no les hizo caso. Intentaron dispararnos pero su compañero, un hombre de honor camuflado puso una mano sobre el cañón de su carabina Enfield y le obligó a bajarla. No podían hacer nada para controlarnos pese a los requerimientos del gobierno norteamericano. Haber de que manera, se podía poner coto al hombre que atesoraba un poder tan inncomensurable como temible. Como no podía ser de otra manera, nos topamos con Haltoran. Era como si un extraño nexo de amistad nos reuniera en los momentos más terribles de todos. Hasta Carlos, últimamente poco dado a aventuras y peripecias después del desagradable incidente en el aeródromo de Charmotierex, en el que casi fue linchado por un incidente de lo más tonto y baladí, se nos sumó. Los cuatro corrimos en pos de Candy, Julienne y el doctor Duvall.

28

Cuando les dimos alcance, Duvall se mostró irritado y perplejo por tal acumulación de gente, que les estorbaba para trabajar con propiedad. Candy estaba atendiendo a un muchacho escocés que prácticamente estaba agonizando. La joven rubia impresionó al moribundo con su belleza y para distraerle y hacerles sus últimos momentos más llevaderos le pidió que pensara en Edimburgo y en sus maravillosos paisajes. Entonces Candy tomó las manos del joven mientras este se lamentaba por la suerte de su familia compuesta por su esposa y sus tres hijos. Entonces Candy iba a decir que allí había pasado el verano más hermoso de su vida, cuando se quedó paralizada. Había vuelto a tener otra de sus visiones de cómo habría sido su vida, sin la irrupción de Mark en la misma, aunque lo cierto es que nunca había estado allí, pero lo haría. Todo eso cambió cuando Mark movido por el inmenso amor que sentía hacia ella y Haltoran por la leal amistad que le ligaba al akarsnia, como le llamaba la sacó del Mauritania y tras un ajetreado viaje, llegaron hasta el sur de Inglaterra donde se establecieron por un tiempo, se casaron, esta vez de verdad, y concibieron a Marianne, que aun no había nacido. Y eso había sucedido tan solo hacía unos pocos meses. Cuantas vueltas da la vida se dijo. Y más cuando su esposo era un hombre con aquel prodigioso y a la vez temible, don recorriendo sus arterias y venas sin cesar. Entonces Mark se asomó hasta donde estaba su esposa y apartándola de forma un tanto brusca, examinó al soldado. Extendió la mano y emitió un leve resplandor de iridium que intentó disimular lo mejor posible, como cuando había conseguido sanar al bebé en brazos de su madre, en aquella pequeña ciudad arrasada por la crueldad de la guerra. Candy chilló un poco contrariada por la poca delicadeza de Mark y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahogó un grito y procuró tapar con su cuerpo el de su marido para que ni Duvall ni sus dos compañeras pudieran presenciar lo que hacía. El iridium reparó los tejidos destrozados del joven, lo mejor que pudo. No le sanó completamente pero estabilizó al chico de manera que pudiera ser tratado en mejores condiciones hasta su pronta recuperación. Era el hermano del joven soldado que había dado la voz de alarma con tanta precipitación.

El doctor Marius Duvall primero molesto, y luego suspicaz ante la dudosa y extraña actitud de aquel sargento de inteligencia arrodillado sobre el escocés se adelantó y le espetó airadamente:

-Eh, usted, ¿ que está haciendo ?

Todos temimos lo peor. Haltoran estuvo a punto de echarse sobre el doctor fingiendo un desmayo para distraerle y darle tiempo a Mark a extinguir la llama del iridium en la palma de su mano. Yo y Carlos, nos abrazamos asustados, temiéndonos lo peor. Entonces Mark se inventó una excusa que dudó que funcionara:

-Nada, nada doctor –dijo el joven retirándose a toda prisa del soldado- solo le estaba dando ánimos, como estaba haciendo la señorita –dijo refiriéndose a Candy.

Entonces los ojos oscuros del viejo doctor y los de Mark se encontraron por un solo instante. Duvall se sorprendió por la mirada triste y profunda del sargento que tenía frente a sí, mientras que Mark, lo hizo al descubrir como el iris de las pupilas de Marius Duvall brillaba intensamente. Mark lanzó un hondo suspiro. Aquel hombre, de ser herido o alcanzado no tendría salvación. En un caso así, ni el podría salvarle modificando el tiempo como sucedería con Juan Pablo, el amigo de Candy y más adelante el futuro esposo de Flammie. Si el doctor era herido levemente se recuperaría, si perdía una extremidad como le ocurriría a Juan Pablo, la perdería de todos modos y si lo que perdía era la vida, tampoco él podría hacer nada. Había personas sobre los que el sello de la inefabilidad estaba ya inscrito en sus ojos aun antes de nacer. Y el doctor Duvall, lo mismo que Juan Pablo, eran de esa clase de personas. Duvall examinó al escocés y tras auscultarlo puso cara de sorpresa sin dar crédito a lo que estaba comprobando.

-Este hombre –dijo dando un respingo- ¿ quién es el idiota que me dijo que estaba moribundo ? tiene heridas graves pero está estable. Que lo saquen de aquí rápidamente –exclamó con un vozarrón de trueno que sobresaltó a Carlos que, intentaba comerse un bocadillo que Dorothy le había preparado. Así era nuestro pequeño y valeroso amigo. En las peores circunstancias, se mostraba impeterrito y tranquilo, como si la gravedad de la cosa no fuera con él. Candy lanzó una enamorada mirada a Mark que asintió levemente. Duvall captó el gesto cómplice entre la enfermera y el oficial y dirigió una mirada suspicaz a ambos, presintiendo que entre enfermera y soldado, existía algo más que buenas palabras. Eran muy discretos, porque Nno convenía que mucha gente supiera que eran marido y mujer, por lo menos de momento, aunque el sagaz y observador Duvall había descubierto algo, o por lo menos, se lo olía. Llegaron dos camilleros que tuvieron que echarse cuerpo a tierra debido a varias explosiones que sonaron muy cerca de la trinchera. Algunos sacos terreros volaron por los aires asustando a Carlos, que estuvo a punto de perder su bocadillo. Cargaron al escocés, mientras su hermano se deshacía en elogios hacia el alto y calvo galeno, porque creía que había salvado a su hermano. Duvall no se envanecía de sus conocimientos y como no era momento para recibir elogios, porque la urgencia de la situación apremiaba hizo que continuásemos hacia el siguiente grupo de heridos.

-Ustedes –dijo refiriéndose a Haltoran, Mark, Carlos y yo- retírense. Ya les llamaremos si les necesitamos. Pero obviamente, ninguno nos movimos. Duvall lanzó un reniego y negando con la cabeza encorvó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante y dijo desabridamente:

-Ustedes mismos.

-Lo preferimos así, para proteger a las señoritas y a usted doctor –dijo Haltoran, pero Marius no le hizo caso o no le oyó.

Duvall se aproximó hacia otro hombre que vertía profusamente sangre de una hemorragia en la pierna, que le había producido una bala disparada por un francotirador alemán. El proyectil le había traspasado una arteria. Mientras el doctor ayudado frenéticamente por Candy y Flammie le practicaban un torniquete, Mark intentó acercarse al hombre, pero esta vez Duvall, que andaba amoscado por el raro comportamiento de aquel oficial se plantó ante él y le dijo:

-Manténgase alejado de los heridos. Si quiere ayudar, vigile que no nos ataquen, ya que están ustedes aquí. Por cierto –preguntó iracundo mirando hacia Carlos- ¿ se puede saber quien ha traído a este crío al frente ? –añadió tomándolo por un niño, ante las protestas y los reniegos de Carlos que no soportaba que lo confundieran con un menor debido a su corta estatura y su cara infantil.

Entonces Flammie que había alzado la cabeza por un instante distinguió un resplandor fosforescente en el cielo nocturno y Duvall la imitó. Entonces el doctor reconociendo de inmediato lo que aquello significaba gritó despavorido:

-¡ Al suelo, todos al suelo ¡ ¡ una granada viene hacia aquí ¡

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, Mark y Haltoran desplegaron sus armas de asalto. El RPG-12 y el MP-5 compitieron por alcanzar cuanto antes su tamaño original. El arma de Haltoran disparó primero contra el obús de artillería, porque había tardado menos en tomar su forma habitual, pero una vez que Mark amartilló el RPG-12 atrayendo la atención del doctor, que ya se había arrojado al suelo lo mismo que Candy y sus compañeras, la granada cónica alcanzó pronto a su compañera más estilizada y moderna, provista de aletas estabilizadoras y propulsada por combustible líquido. Dos estelas doradas rasgaron la oscuridad de la noche y con una precisión nada normal, impactaron contra la espoleta del obús haciéndolo explosionar en el aire con estruendo. Flammie y Julienne tenía el rostro contra el suelo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por lo que aunque oyeron el ensordecedor chasquido que el MP-5 de Haltoran produjo, no quisieron o se atrevieron a averiguar la procedencia de aquel ruido anormal, siquiera para un arma. Aunque el RPG-12 de Mark era más anticuado que el arma de su amigo, era más silenciosa sobre todo después de las mejoras que el mañoso e inventivo joven le había aplicado según el consejo y la asistencia de Haltoran, en cuanto a su rápido plegado para facilitar su transporte, así como en lo que a sistemas de puntería se refería, instalándole un colimador con telémetro láser, y un estabilizador de retroceso, que facilitaba enormemente la labor de apuntado. Duvall se quedó boquiabierto. ¿ Quienes eran aquellos hombres ? ¿ de donde habían sacado aquellas armas tan raras, y de aspecto tan amenazador ? Entonces cayeron un par de granadas más. Mark y Haltoran escrutaron el firmamento para prevenir otro ataque y detenerlo si fuera preciso, aunque por suerte para ellos y desgracia de otros pobres infortunados, los proyectiles se precipitaron a unos cientos de metros más lejos sobre otra sección de trincheras. Candy le miró con disimulo haciéndole gestos de que guardara el arma que tanto temía y detestaba, pero no era momento de ser discretos o de regañinas como pasara a bordo del Mauritania. La vida de su esposa, sus amigos, el médico y las enfermeras y tal vez la suya propia, pendían de un hilo. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Duvall se irguió cuan largo era con una franca sonrisa. Alzó los brazos y exclamó con su voz potente y estentórea:

-El ataque se ha detenido. Se ha detenido. Estamos a salvo.

Normalmente, una vez que una preparación artillera finalizaba, sobre todo si era alemana, no habría otra en al menos doce horas, dada la conocida meticulosidad germana para preparar minuciosamente sus ataques y cuanto se propusieran, desde la elaboración de un guiso hasta la fabricación de grandes barcos y maquinaria. Nada quedaba al azar en la mentalidad teutona y la guerra, por supuesto no era ninguna excepción si no todo lo contrario, la regla y más que nunca en todo lo que podía atañer a algo tan crucial, como un conflicto armado. Sin embargo Duvall se descuidó. Su bata blanca de médico era como un faro en la oscuridad, como un imán para el metal y su elevada estatura hacían de él un blanco fácil. Haltoran se dio cuenta enseguida y gritando como un poseso le hizo gestos para que se agachara inmediatamente tras la protección de los sacos terreros. Pero su aviso llegó tarde. La bala de un francotirador alemán le atravesó el pecho haciendo que saliese despedido hacia atrás como un guiñapo. Todos nos quedamos sin habla, y ni respirábamos prácticamente. Duvall, incrédulo fue a parar al lecho de barro de la trinchera, mientras Candy horrorizada lloraba desconsolada mientras Mark la abrazaba contra su pecho, para que no presenciara tan triste escena, aunque en vano, porque su esposa se arrodilló rápidamente junto al cuerpo del médico que notaba como se le escapaba la vida.

-Doctor Duvall, doctor Duvall –dijo la muchacha agitándole frenéticamente por los hombros- no puede hacernos esto, no puede dejarnos así.

El médico abrió lentamente los ojos, atraído por los frenéticos gritos de Candy, pero sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de salvarse. La bala le había atravesado varios órganos vitales destrozándoselos a su paso con horribles efectos, y saliéndole por la espalda. La sangre borboteaba por la gran herida y Candy comprendió que eran los últimos momentos de aquel hombre excepcional.

-No me queda mucho tiempo. Esto, petit lapine, no tiene ya remedio, no –dijo Duvall entornando los ojos oscuros y sonriendo. Aun en medio de aquel drama seguía conservando su sentido del humor.

Entonces con mano trémula, retiró una cadena con unos anillos engarzados que llevaba siempre pendiente de su cuello. El doctor observó las joyas que refulgían levemente y se las entregó a Candy, que tomó la mano del afable médico entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza,

-Son las alianzas de mi boda. Quiero que tú las tomes y las conserves, querida niña, para cuando celebres la tuya –dijo el valeroso médico boqueando sangre.

Candy observó los preciosos anillos de oro que suspendidos de la cadena brillaban aun en medio de la tenebrosa noche. La joven contempló al que hasta ese momento había sido su mentor y amigo y dijo con una inflexión de dolor en su voz:

-No, no puedo aceptarlos, doctor. Son su tesoro. Si me los entrega ahora, puede que se arrepienta de ello más tarde.

Mark bajó la cabeza a punto de llorar. Se sentía tan impotente, que crispó los puños con tanta fuerza, que el brillo traslúcido del iridium, que normalmente solo era visible en la fina piel que recubría las venas de la muñeca, se transmitió a sus nudillos. Duvall lo percibió y dijo mirando a Candy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha:

-No sabes mentir petit lapine. Este anciano, ha llegado al final del trayecto y se apea aquí.

Mark lloraba sabedor del terrible destino que le aguardaba al doctor Duvall, por no poder hacer nada por ayudarle, pese a su tremendo poder. Entonces Mark se puso junto a Candy y tomando sorpresivamente, uno de los anillos de oro, antes de que Candy lograra intuir siquiera que estaba junto a ella, lo desprendió de la cadena y se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, para acto seguido, hacer lo mismo con el otro, deslizándolo, en uno de los dedos de su esposa. Ya no tenía sentido continuar guardando el secreto. Flammie y Julienne observaron a la pareja sorprendidas. Creían que Mark era solo un admirador de Candy a la que le unía una cierta amistad, pero no podían ni imaginar por lo más remoto, que aquel hombre de ojos tristes y cabellos negros, fuera su marido.

Duvall parpadeó sorprendido y dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa:

-Ya sabía yo que entre vosotros dos, había algo más.

Entonces Duvall le pidió a Mark que se acercara. El cariacontecido joven obedeció y dijo:

-Y yo que pensaba decirle a la petit lapine que guardara esos anillos para cuando se casase y que el hombre que fuera su esposo sería el más afortunado de la Tierra, para merecer a una criatura semejante, y que aceptase este pequeño y humilde presente como un regalo de este pobre viejo.

Candy acercó su rostro al de Duvall y lloró mojando la apergaminada faz del médico con sus lágrimas diciendo, mientras miraba a Mark que había ceñido los hombros de su esposa con su protector brazo y luego al infortunado galeno:

-De eso puede estar seguro, querido doctor –dijo refiriéndose a Mark. Es el hombre más bueno, dulce y valeroso que jamás haya conocido nunca, lo mismo que usted mi querido y viejo amigo.

-Tu hijo será hermoso, tal vez con esas pecas tan graciosas que te motean la nariz –dijo acariciando el vientre de Candy. El doctor se había percatado enseguida de su estado de buena esperanza y añadió mirando a Mark y estrechando su mano:

- Y tan valiente y abnegado como su padre.

Mark sintió un escalofrío. No sabía de que manera, pero Duvall se había dado perfecta cuenta, de que como había sanado al joven escocés en la medida que el iridium le permitió hacerlo. Y cuando aquel valiente muchacho no hacía lo mismo con él era porque la cosa era grave, realmente grave, sin remedio. Hizo gestos con la mano reclamando a Mark, que obedeció al punto, situándose muy cerca suyo. Duvall tuvo un acceso de tos y musitó al oído del joven:

-Cuídala muchacho, cuídala aunque estoy completamente seguro de eso. Candy puede estar muy orgullosa de ti.

Desvió la mirada hacia Candy, que se abrazaba a Mark, incapaz de contener las lágrimas y declaró:

-Este hombre es digno de ti, petit lapine. Hoy he sido testigo de la nobleza que hay en su corazón. Cuídale tú también, querida Candy, no permitas que se aleje nunca de ti.

Luego sonrió y ladeando la cabeza expiró entre las lágrimas de todos nosotros y el mudo y aciago silencio que se extendió por la trinchera ante el cuerpo inerte del anciano médico.

29

Después de que enterrasen al anciano médico, con honores militares y el resto de los heridos hubieran logrado finalmente sobrevivir al ser puestos a salvo, Mark caminó por la tierra de nadie, ahora que el frente estaba increíblemente silencioso, después de que ambos bandos decretaran una tregua de dos días para retirar y enterrar a los muertos, intercambiar prisioneros y hacerse cargo de los heridos, que aun permanecían desperdigados por aquella franja de tierra donde todo aquel que se arriesgara a internarse, corría el riesgo de ser abatido por un certero disparo, o ser segado por el fuego de las ametralladoras cuando los combates rugían a su máxima intensidad. Por eso se la conocía como la tierra de nadie, porque no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos bandos. Pero ahora todo estaba calmado, y en paz. Por lo menos, los cañones no habían vuelto a tronar ni las ametralladoras a entonar su melodía mortal, aunque pronto todo eso terminaría. Varios sanitarios y médicos militares contemplaron al solitario sargento moverse lentamente recorriendo con los ojos la torturada tierra erizada de cráteres y de sangre. En ese momento, Candy que le echaba en falta salió al exterior de la trinchera, porque tampoco podía permanecer quieta en el refugio, pese a que nuestro abatimiento nos inducía a lo contrario. Haltoran estaba en compañía de Annie, la cual intentaba consolarle sin éxito. El habitualmente, alegre y bromista joven estaba callado y de vez en cuando musitaba débilmente, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho y los brazos cruzados, mientras estaba sentado en el catre, con las piernas cruzadas:

-Si le hubiera avisado antes…si hubiera llegado más pronto.

Por su parte Mark estaba de pie en mitad de aquel lugar triste y gris, sembrado de cadáveres y de charcas de agua corrompida y ponzoñosa. Empezó a hablar creyendo que estaba solo. Estaba tan abatido que sus finos sentidos no le advirtieron de la cercanía de Candy que le contemplaba con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda de su delantal de enfermera.

-Con todo este poder que atesoro –dijo contemplándose las venas que refulgían levemente bajo la mortecina luz del amanecer -y no he sido capaz de salvarle.

Amargas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mojándole la piel de las muñecas. Mark cerró los ojos con fuerza y se arrodilló sobre la reseca y apelmazada tierra sin vestigio alguno de hierba, la cual había desaparecido como consecuencia de los ataques químicos con gas y los constantes bombarderos de artillería.

-Doctor Duvall –musitó quedamente mientras movía la cabeza negando la evidencia de su trágico final y golpeando el suelo con sus puños- perdóneme, por no haber logrado salvarle. Sus largos cabellos le caían hacia delante bajando rebeldes sobre su frente y rostro.

Entonces se irguió de un salto y observó como las últimas estrellas se iban apagando gradualmente para dejar paso poco a poco al nuevo día. Mark se enjugó las lágrimas que perlaban sus hermosos ojos tristes y musitó algo que hizo que Candy rompiera a llorar observándole, desde unos metros detrás suyo:

-Quizás no merezca el amor de Candy, como usted aseguró.

Hizo una pausa y extendiendo una mano, hizo que las llamaradas del iridium brotaran de su antrebrazo izquierdo. La tela de su guerrera se quemó inmediatamente, al no estar preparada como su cazadora para soportar aquel sofocante calor.

-Quizás no merezca estar entre la gente buena cuya vida destrozo.

Extinguió el chorro de llamas y tomó una determinación.

Entonces levantó una mano y antes de que Candy pudiera impedírselo, rasgó su piel por debajo de las muñecas. Su sangre empezó a brotar profusamente, mientras un brillo anaranjado acompañaba los regueros que se deslizaban desde la herida abierta, por el canto de su mano, precipitándose al suelo.

-Iridium, abandona mi cuerpo, ¡ vete ¡ ¡ déjame ¡ ¡ no deseo que sigas corriendo más por mis venas, no! –gritó desesperado en medio de sus lágrimas desoladoras.

Candy corrió hacia él temerosa de que hiciera una locura y se abrazó con tanta fuerza a su espalda, que Mark se quedó paralizado sin acertar a reaccionar. Le había estado observando todo el tiempo. Candy lloró con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su esposo. Su llanto hizo que el alma de Mark se cuarteara de dolor.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo semejante, jamás – sollozó ella apretándose contra su cuerpo- el doctor Duvall no mintió. Eres un hombre bueno y dulce y jamás, jamás me separaría de ti. Soy yo la que a veces me planteo si mi amor por ti es lo suficientemente fuerte como para colmarte de felicidad.

Mark, conmovido se giró y estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos. Sentía que el frío de una profunda melancolía le atenazaba llegándole hasta la médula de los huesos. Buscó ansioso los labios sonrosados y carnosos de Candy y unió los suyos con los de su esposa. Candy le besó apasionadamente, mientras las lágrimas de Mark, ardientes y brillando como perlas mojaron su nariz y bordearon sus pecas, mezclándose a las de su esposa.

-Amor mío, vida mía –suspiró ella mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y volvía a besarle con ansia –Eres tan dulce y generoso...Mucha gente buena es feliz gracias a que personas como tú, caminan entre ellos. Tú no destrozas vidas, cariño si no que las llenas de felicidad y las preservas siempre que te es posible. Como hiciste con Daisy, y ese pobre muchacho escocés, al que le has otorgado una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Mark dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. De modo que Candy lo sabía. Pareció sentirse mejor, y ladeó la cabeza diciendo tristemente en cuantó volvió a acordarse del doctor Duvall:

-No he podido salvarle Candy. En sus ojos distinguí el fulgor dorado, que rodea el iris de los que no pueden eludir su destino. Por eso estoy así. Porque haga lo que haga, volvería a suceder siempre lo mismo. Ni saltando en el tiempo lograría preservarle de su fatal desenlace.

Mark le había relatado a Candy los signos que le permitían identificar a las personas a las que ni modificando su línea temporal era posible salvaguardarles de algo malo, como un accidente o que perdieran la vida. Aunque retornara al momento previo de su tragedia y pusiera todo su empeño en poner a salvo a esas personas, siempre sucedería algo que restablecería la antigua línea temporal propiciando una y otra vez, la repetición del mismo desenlace, no importara cuantas veces y de que manera, interviniera él para evitarlo.

Candy apoyó su frente contra la de Mark. Estaba ligeramente caliente y perlada de sudor.

-No te tortures más, mi amor, ni te culpes de nada. Sé que de poder hacer algo por él ya te habrías desvivido por intentarlo. Además todo sucedió muy rápido. Ni tú hubieras logrado hacer nada. Se expuso demasiado al fuego enemigo.

Entonces Candy reparó en la muñeca de Mark cuya hemorragia aun continuaba manando sangre y se horrorizó, pero actuando con celo profesional, Candy cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en torno al cuello y envolvió la herida, apretando para que se detuviera.

-Ni siquiera puedo deshacerme del iridium –dijo Mark con tristeza, mientras su esposa trataba desesperada, de cortarle la hemorragia- he vertido ya la mayor parte de mi sangre y sigue palpitando en mis venas.

Candy retiró el pañuelo tras notar algo muy extraño. Levantó la tela finamente bordada con sus iniciales junto a elaborados adornos florales, y completamente empapada en sangre, y fue testigo, entre la fascinación y el asombro, como la herida abierta se cerraba con rapidez hasta que no quedó ni rastro de su existencia. La hemorragia dejó instantáneamente de sangrar. Las últimas gotas rojas se deslizaron desde su brazo precipitándose al suelo.

Candy clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Mark, oscuros y que semejaban las bocas de dos simas de amarguras y dolor.

Cogió su cabeza por las sienes y le dijo lentamente:

-Ya te lo dije una vez. No me importa el iridium, no me importan tus poderes ni sus consecuencias cada vez que los empleas, solo el hombre maravilloso, bueno y dulce del que me enamoré en la Colina de Pony.

Hizo una pausa. Las pupilas de Mark eran tan bellas, aun en su tristeza y pese al sufrimiento que destilaban, que Candy experimentó una punzada de admiración y orgullo, porque aquel apuesto joven fuera su marido. Luego le besó de nuevo con efusión y añadió hablándole al oído en un susurro:

-Y del que sigo perdidamente enamorada, pese a las eras, pese al tiempo, pese a tu pasado. Bendigo el día en que te conocí Mark Anderson. Bendigo cada amanecer que vivo junto a ti, cada noche que estamos juntos. El doctor Duvall tenía toda la razón. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti querido. Soy yo la afortunada por merecerte y no a la inversa.

Se fundieron en un largo e interminable beso. Bajo la primera luz del alba, ante la desolación de la guerra, aquel amor indisoluble e inmortal lanzaba un mensaje de esperanza.

30

Terry Grandschester convalecía en un camastro del hospital de campaña instalado en Charmotierex. Tenía recurrentes pesadillas en las que se entremezclaba su vida real y las visiones de una extraña e ignota existencia que parecían tan reales y evidentes. Soñó con su padre, el cual se había desposado con una mujer que resultó ser una farsante y que ya tenía otra vida y otra familia anterior en Estados Unidos. El nombre de Anthony restalló en su mente como un latigazo. Su medio otro rostro más ocupaba sus sombríos y negros pensamientos, un hombre de ojos tan oscuros como jamás antes hubiera visto en ninguna otra persona. Aquellos ojos tristes e insondables que parecían estudiarle hasta las profundidades de su alma.

"Tú" –había dicho cuando le salvó la vida en el campo de batalla, poco antes de que aquella bala le abatiese, aunque milagrosamente salió ileso. El proyectil enemigo solo le había rozado el brazo, aunque él juraría que le había atravesado la frente. Terry rodó en la cama, y su cabeza golpeó contra la dura almohada de lana frenéticamente. Finalmente se despertó con un sudor frío y lanzando un penetrante grito, mientras se incorporaba en el duro lecho exclamando:

-¡Maldito seas, me robaste mi vida, me robaste a ese ángel rubio de ojos verdes ¡ -exclamó Terry Grandschester crispando los puños en torno a las sábanas de tela burda. Los soldados que le rodeaban, convalecientes de sus heridas o que estaban esperando para ser intervenidos o recibir las curas necesarias, le miraron con fastidio y le dijeron desabridamente que guardara silencio. Pero como no era la primera vez que Terry se despertaba frenéticamente en mitad de la noche o cuando estaba amaneciendo, pensaron que había enloquecido o que deliraba presa de una tremenda fiebre. Entonces pensó en lo que había presenciado aquella lluviosa y fatídica noche. Le había parecido ver a otro hombre muy similar al sargento que le hubiera salvado la vida, ayudar a este a su vez. Lo que contempló a continuación desafiaba toda lógica. Estaba ya lejos de la tierra de nadie y de la línea divisoria entre las trincheras aliadas y enemigas. Evocó a un hombre grueso con gafas, que amablemente le ayudó a llegar hasta el destacamento médico y a otro oficial pelirrojo de ojos verdes que también le resultaba familiar, pero antes la primera persona que se había ocupado de él, era una criatura de belleza inenarrable, rubia y de ojos verdes que aun en su sencillo uniforme de enfermera de tejido basto, estaba arrebatadora. La chica le condujo hasta las profundidades de la galería, y allí fue, donde el hombre grueso y el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se hicieron cargo de él. Cuando el soldado de ojos oscuros que le había puesto a salvo, fue alcanzado por una bala, la muchacha gritó desgarradoramente y fue hacia él. Pero Terry, aun había logrado pese a la distancia, presenciar atónito y sin habla, como el hombre detenía la bala con su mano y luego la arrojaba aplastada al barro, sin que la palma de la extremidad hubiera sufrido el menor daño. Todas aquellas reflexiones pasaron por su mente en una milésima de segundo, justo antes de pronunciar las palabras que habían soliviantado a sus compañeros de barracón por el ruido que había producido y que una muchacha de pupilas de esmeraldas y largos cabellos rubios rizados se paseaba entre las camas interesándose por el estado de los heridos, para los que el rostro deslumbrante y angelical de Candy, era sin duda una bendición. La chica le oyó decir algo de "ojos verdes" y "ángel rubio" y se detuvo desconcertada. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano con medicinas, termómetros e instrumental. Flammie estaba separada de ella, hablando con un muchacho moreno de cabellos cortos y ojos azules con acento español. Flammie parecía azorada y el joven le tomaba las manos entre las suyas. Algunos soldados bromearon ante la escena cuchicheando en voz baja.

-Diez francos a que ella acepta la cita –dijo un joven de pelo de zanahoria y nariz ganchuda que tenía una herida en la pierna.

-Hecho, pero yo doblo la apuesta a veinte francos a que ella le da plantón –replicó otro con una gorra de un regimiento escocés.

-Yo creo que le dará plantón –convino otro.

-Creo que se reunirán en la Puerta de los Enamorados –sonó otra voz en susurros para no cortar la emoción del momento entre Flammie y el soldado.

Mientras Candy notó un ligero estremecimiento, creyendo que la bandeja resbalaría de sus manos blancas. Se giró lentamente y contempló al joven de soslayo. Era muy apuesto, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. Se rumoreaba que era un conocido actor de teatro, y el hijo de uno de los más acaudalados nobles de toda Inglaterra. Candy descartó un fugaz pensamiento esbozando otro:

"Se habrá referido a otra persona" –reflexionó riendo por lo bajo y cerrando los ojos en un gesto muy característico en ella" –no creo que sea la única chica con ojos verdes y cabellos rubios".

Cuando Terry notó que la joven que se le aparecía en sueños, en un inexistente verano en Escocia que nunca había ocurrido, junto a aquel hermoso lago azul en el que la cálida luz del sol rielaba en sus calmas aguas, los árboles recortándose contra el cielo azul de Escocia, el momento en que bailaba con ella a la orilla del lago al son de un imaginario vals, como se detuvo prendado de su belleza, y como incapaz de resistirse, le robó un beso, que fue contestado por ella, con una bofetada, a la que luego siguió otra por su parte, reprochándole él que se atreviera a juzgarle sin conocerle. Los días que no se produjeron nunca en el colegio San Pablo, en el que una joven de largos bucles y mirada ambarina, no cejó hasta separarles, porque se había enamorado de él, y él Terry Grandschester, a su vez de la joven rubia que había robado su corazón. Candy. Candy repetía constantemente en sus labios mudos. Quizás ella hubiera sido su esposa, en lugar de ese hombre que pese a conocer de nada, sabía más de él que de si mismo.

Mark Anderson, el viajero del tiempo, el hombre que torció para siempre las vidas de muchas personas al aparecer en el momento justo, el instante preciso para hacer más daño. Se enamoraron en un instante, y él, contemplaba todo aquello en sueños, llorando porque no era capaz de alcanzar aquellos acontecimientos, de los que también ardía en deseos de participar. Se dijo que era una locura, no eran más que sueños, caprichos de la mente, malas jugadas del subconsciente, pero decidió hacer la prueba. Si ella no le conocía no pasaría nada. No sería el primer soldado que confundía a una enfermera con su novia, madre o esposa en su delirio. Entonces tomó aire mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Candy, te conozco, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es…

La muchacha se quedó paralizada de la impresión. Notó como todo le daba vueltas y como la charola de metal, reluciente y que reflejaba la luz de las lámparas que pendían del techo de Uralita estaba a punto de deslizarse de sus dedos hasta el suelo. Depositó la bandeja sobre un carrito que se utilizaba para la distribución de correspondencia, medicina y otros enseres y objetos entre los heridos y hombres convalecientes y dijo:

-Terry, Terry, eres tú –se llevó las manos a los labios estremecida, al comprobar que sus sueños y premoniciones, tal vez, transmitidas por Mark, no eran meras figuraciones o fantasías suyas.

Candy se acercó al joven fingiendo revisar su pierna herida. Terry pese al amor que sentía por Mark, le atraía inevitablemente. Aunque su esposo había modificado el curso del tiempo, tanto ella como él, inexplicablemente, eran capaces de observar el pasado y el futuro que habrían vivido, de no ser porque un hombre, en el interior de un haz de luz y a una velocidad varias veces superior a la del sonido cambió todos los acontecimientos para siempre. Terry, entonces tomó las manos de ella procurando no ser brusco u hostil. Si algún ángel blanco, que así era como los agradecidos soldados, necesitados de afecto y cariño llamaban a las enfermeras, sufría el menor daño a manos de alguno de ellos, inmediatamente el insensato se exponía a una brutal paliza o incluso un linchamiento por parte de los combatientes.

Terry disimuló con cuidado. No era la primera vez, que algún soldado herido tomaba las manos de una enfermera, para sentir el calor de una mano femenina entre las suyas, o confundiéndolas en su delirio con la esposa, la madre o la hermana que habían dejado atrás, muy atrás, habiendo ido a parar a un lugar muy lejos de su hogar. Aquello era un gesto tolerado y consentido siempre que no se fuera más allá. Los besos indecorosos, los intentos de propasarse con alguna enfermera o incluso alguna palabra soez o las amenazas eran desencadenantes necesarios, para hacerse acreedor a sufrir algún duro escarmiento. Y aunque teóricamente la Policía Militar vigilaba los barracones constantemente, muchas veces, se hacía la vista gorda, con elementos especialmente desagradables y poco gratos.

-Te conozco –susurró ella intentando no atraer miradas indiscretas, pero lo que tienes en mente, quítatelo de la cabeza. Estoy enamorada de Mark, Terry, no de ti, aunque en otra realidad fuera a la inversa.

Terry Grandschester se encolerizó, no solo porque era capaz de ver la maravillosa vida que podría haber compartido con aquella deslumbrante y atractiva muchacha de grandes ojos verdes y rizos dorados, a la que amaba como un loco, si no porque, también conocía el futuro que le esperaba en Escocia, cuando Mark le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes. Terry trató de convencer a Candy hablando en susurros:

-Aun tenemos tiempo. Podemos ser felices Candy. Porque sé que tú has tenido los mismos sueños y pensamientos que yo. Le ví, le ví cuando llegó a través del tiempo, en mis sueños, mejor dicho, os ví a los dos juntos y todo el daño que te ha hecho, querida mía –dijo Terry al borde de las lágrimas- podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido…si tú aceptas esperarme después de esta guerra.

Candy soltó sus manos de las de Terry, observándole espantada. Aunque sentía algo indefinible por él, desde luego que no era amor. Puede que efectivamente él y ella se hubieran querido en otra línea temporal, pero no en esa. Candy amaba profundamente a su marido y no sentía nada por él.

Terry retiró los dedos de las muñecas de Candy, cuando sus gestos empezaron a atraer sobre él, reprobadoras y amenazantes miradas, que cesaron tan pronto como el joven mantuvo una prudente distancia con Candy.

-Lo que me pides es imposible –respondió Candy al borde de las lágrimas- yo, yo…no me pidas imposibles Terry, no me los pidas por favor.

Y entonces se alejó dando pequeños pasos, pese a sus deseos de salir huyendo de allí y disimulando sus lágrimas, para que los soldados no malinterpretaran sus gestos y creyeran que su reacción era fruto de algún maltrato que le había inferido Terry. En su precipitación se había dejado la bandeja con todos los medicamentos y diverso instrumental médico.

31

Mark había sido testigo mudo de la tensa conversación entre su esposa y Terry. El joven sentía cierta lástima por el actor, y en cierta forma entendía y justificaba su forma de expresarse. Si él no hubiera caminado por esa carretera solitaria, tal vez el iridium no hubiera creado a alguien como él, y la vida de Candy hubiera tomado otros derroteros, al igual que las de todas las personas que de un modo u otro, estaban relacionados con Candy directa e indirectamente. Los cambios que Mark había introducido en el curso temporal eran tan profundos y drásticos, que prácticamente, quitando las apacibles y pacíficas vidas de gente como el señor Wittman, el jardinero de los Legan o de Stuart, el imperturbable y leal chofer de los Legan, todos los demás de un modo u otro, habían experimentado un brusco y total cambio en sus existencias. Hasta el apacible y teóricamente ajeno Hogar de Pony, a aquel particular devenir de los acontecimientos no había quedado a salvo y había sido atacado por las tropas del Imperio Negro, cambiando para siempre la tranquilidad del idílico lugar. A partir de aquel día, muchos niños tuvieron pesadillas, y la hermana María o la señorita Pony, muchas noches se desvelaban, soñando con uniformes negros, con calaveras descarnadas y sonrientes envueltas en un círculo blanco, y en el furioso tableteo de las armas automáticas. Entonces decidió hablar con el joven. Daba la casualidad, que aunque Mark y Terry tenían el mismo rango, sargentos, el que le habían asignado a Mark, porque no se le ocurría otra forma de calificarlo, era de mayor graduación, por lo que el joven se valió de ello, para ordenar a Terry que se personara en sus dependencias tan pronto como su pierna herida estuvo mejor y cuidando de que Candy no estuviera presente o cerca, aquel día. Terry acudió por obligación de cumplir órdenes más que por otra cosa. Se personó de mala gana en la estancia que hacía las veces de vivienda y de sala de reuniones, cuando era preciso. Cuando Terry estuvo frente a Mark, se sorprendió por su leve parecido con él, pero solo en la forma del rostro y en la disposición del cabello. Por lo demás, nada más en común existía entre ambos hombres, si acaso, el profundo amor que sentían por la misma mujer. Terry empezó hablando. Mark intuía y no iba desencaminado, que el impulsivo joven empezaría atacándole verbalmente, como así sucedió realmente:

-No sé para que me has llamado, pero permíteme decirte –dijo señalándole con el dedo índice- que el hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida, no significa que vaya a elogiarte por haber destruido la mía y la de Candy.

Mark le observó ceñudo, con los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados. Al parecer Candy no podía vislumbrar el futuro, aunque si el pasado o las posibles existencias que hubieran podido ser y no fueron. En cambio Terry, había adquirido el don, de presenciarlo todo relativo a su vida, pasado, futuro, realidades alternativas, lo que se dice todo.

Mark suspiró. Estaba un poco harto de sus reproches, primero en un futuro que si llegaría a producirse y ahora en aquellas circunstancias.

-Como supongo que lo sabes todo acerca de mí –dijo Mark buscando las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderle- permíteme decirte que aunque ya lo hayas presenciado en tus visiones, que mi capacidad para viajar en el tiempo, la adquirí de forma fortuita y que jamás tuve la menor idea de lo que me pasó aquel día, en el mismo momento de producirse, ni imaginé siquiera que viajaría en el tiempo.

-Sí seguro –dijo Terry con ironía desprovista de humor y rayana al sarcasmo- lo preparaste todo muy bien, Mark, tan bien, que en un futuro no muy lejano, meterás a Albert Andrew en la cárcel y tú tomarás su puesto, apropiándote de la fortuna de los Andrew, bonita jugada sí señor.

Mark se mesó los cabellos y dijo lanzando un breve suspiro:

-Veo que es en vano razonar contigo Terry. Sabes lo mismo que yo, puede que más y que Albert se buscará su propia ruina debido a su loca ambición y a su pasión enfermiza por Candy. Yo no hice lo más mínimo para propiciar su caída, y eso Terry, deberías ser justo conmigo y reconocer que será así.

Terry se enfureció, tal y como temía Mark. Se puso en guardia y levantó los puños. Respiraba agitadamente y gruñía levemente, señal inequívoca de que iba a atacar a Mark.

-Albert es amigo mío, y vas a arruinar su existencia y la de Candy, y no lo voy a consentir.

Mark bajó la cabeza y contempló el suelo de madera gastada del barracón. Un pequeño ratón de campo se deslizó rápidamente a través de las tablas oscuras, hacia su madriguera. Terry intentó golpear a Mark, pero los reflejos de este, asistidos por el iridium le permitían anticiparse a todos sus movimientos. Era como tratar de atizar aire. Sus nudillos solo encontraban el vacío a su paso.

Finalmente se cansó de dirigirle directos y derechazos. Se miró los nudillos sorprendido y agotado por el esfuerzo, dijo con voz congestionada:

-Es…extraño. Tengo la sensación de haber pasado por una situación así –exclamó con voz agitada por el cansancio.

-Así es…o mejor dicho será…en Escocia, en un futuro no muy lejano –le aclaró Mark.

Terry se detuvo. Aparte de que le formarían consejo de guerra, si le sorprendían peleando con un oficial superior, por ese camino no llegaría a ninguna parte. Se reclinó en la pared de uralita del barracón y dijo:

-¿ Ya sabe Candy todo lo que está relacionado contigo ? esos extraños enemigos tuyos, de los que he tenido algún presentimiento. No he podido determinar quien son ni como son, pero se que existen.

" Y hasta sé que han intentado matarte" –pensó Terry mirándole con ojos brillantes.

Mark no dijo nada.

El también guardaba un secreto, que Terry desconocía. Cuando le dispararon, logró ver el rostro de su asesino. Un hombre moreno y de ojos oscuros y cabellos largos, y que cumpliría una larga condena de cárcel en el futuro, en cuanto le capturaran y descubrieran quien le había ordenado matarle.

Mark caminó lentamente por el barracón. El estar inmóvil le ponía nervioso y de mal humor. Estaba cansado y harto de que continuamente cuestionaran la pureza y limpia honradez del amor que sentía por Candy. El jamás la había obligado ni la obligaría a hacer nada que la muchacha no deseara realizar. Candy era demasiado fuerte e independiente como para estar junto a alguien a quien detestase. Si se había casado con él y habían concebido a una hija que pronto nacería era por el profundo amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Incluso Mark, había salvado a Anthony, el hermanastro de Terry por amor hacia Candy, para que fuera feliz con alguien a quien amase, creyendo erróneamente que no sentía nada por él. Pero era justo lo contrario.

Terry continuó buscando argumentos que socavaran la resistencia de Mark, y le impulsaran a retirarse dejándole el camino libre hacia Candy. Estaba convencido, de que si conseguía ponerle en fuga, la muchacha terminaría por corresponderle, una vez que su principal rival abandonara el campo.

-¿ Vas a tener hijos con ella, con esa porquería anaranjada que te corre por las venas ?, vamos, lo que faltaba por ver –dijo desviando la mirada y haciendo un gesto de desdén.

Pese a que el iridium no era algo de lo que se jactara o se enorgulleciera, formaba parte de él y le había procurado una vida que tal vez fuera robada, pero que él no se había procurado en absoluto.

-Eso para mí carece de importancia. Le quiero por lo que es, no lo que representa.

Entonces una voz de mujer, clara y cristalina se alzó en mitad de las abovedadas y ahusadas dependencias con forma semicircular. Candy entró con paso seguro y firme, sosteniendo desafiante la mirada de Terry. Avanzó hasta ambos hombres y al llegar a la altura de Mark, le abrazó besándole levemente en los labios, para disgusto de Terry.

-Terry, no quiero hacerte daño –dijo la chica mirándole con sus arrebatadoras pupilas verdes y reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de Mark- pero amo a Mark. Si renunciara a él, para quedarme contigo, no saldría bien, no resultaría. Si en un matrimonio o una unión entre un hombre y una mujer, no hay amor, normalmente está prácticamente condenado al fracaso.

Terry tembló ligeramente. Sabía que unas palabras muy similares sonarían bajo los azules cielos de Escocia en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Pero, pero, ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien como él ? –preguntó asombrado y apenado a un tiempo- no lo entiendo. ¿ no le tienes miedo acaso ?

-No –respondió con sinceridad Candy, mientras dirigía una mirada enamorada a Mark- desde el primer momento que le conocí, fue tan bueno, dulce y cariñoso conmigo, que esos sentimientos, quizás más que la belleza física, influyeron en mi decisión de estar para siempre a su lado.

Terry lanzó una imprecación y tras marcharse desabridamente sin despedirse, dio un portazo que retumbó por todo el barracón. Mark lamentó que se hubiera enfadado, y se limitó a guardar silencio, pero Candy rodeando a Mark con sus flexibles y suaves brazos dijo, después de besarle largamente en los labios:

-Lo siento por él, pero no voy a sentir más lástima y remordimientos por cuantos pudieron amarme y luego no fue posible. Puede que amara a Terry en otra realidad –al decir aquello Mark, se estremeció ligeramente- pero el hombre del que estoy tan y realmente enamorada se llama Mark Anderson y no Terry Grandchster.

-Eres maravillosa –dijo Mark estremecido de felicidad- te quiero tanto, mi vida.

-Y yo a ti, amor mío –replicó ella sonriente y con un dulce y contagioso aire de dicha en su resplandeciente faz.

Candy le besó nuevamente. Su amor era tan fuerte que ni los aldabonazos del pasado eran capaz de turbar la tranquilidad y felicidad que se desarrollaba tras su puerta. Mark suspiró aliviado. Por un momento temió que Candy le rechazara y prefiriera a Terry. Entonces comprendió que si el iridium no le hubiera trasladado a 1912, a la velocidad suficiente, si Albert hubiera entrado en contacto con Candy antes que él, su vida se habría convertido en un tormento. Se vio así mismo, mendigando el amor de Candy, que continuamente le hubiera rechazado, incapaz de aceptarle, por entre otras cosas, el miedo que hubiera suscitado en ella. Habría experimentado más o menos, los mismos hechos y acontecimientos que hasta ahora, pero teñidos de un profundo y angustioso desamor. Como mucho, Candy le habría ofrecido su amistad, tal vez, hubiera sido un hermano para ella, estirando mucho sus posibilidades pero nada más. Al final, se habría quedado con Anthony, ya que hubiera terminado por salvarle igualmente, tan solo por una palabra de agradecimiento suya. Ese amor no hubiera dudado mucho, porque Terry habría sustituido finalmente a Anthony en el corazón de la muchacha.

Se vio así mismo empleando el recurso de la compasión para forzar un cambio en la actitud de Candy. Habría vertido su sangre casi hasta perder la vida, esperando que aunque fuera por pena, estuviera con él, pero todo habría resultado igualmente en vano.

"Habría sido violento con mi ángel" –pensó horrorizado, mientras Candy acariciaba sus mejillas transmitiéndole un suave aroma a hierba fresca y lavanda, a infancia y risas felices, a una belleza que como un bálsamo calmaba tu corazón agotado y herido, sanándolo de sus llagas. Le rascó la nariz como él solía hacer con ella, bromeando con él. Mark respondía a las inocentes bromas volteándola por el aire y entre risas.

Se vio así mismo, despegando un lago entero de su lecho, levantándole en el aire, probablemente el que se encontraba cerca del Hogar de Pony, para desahogar su pena y su rabia.

Incluso habría llegado a secuestrarla, para obtener bajo amenazas lo que sabía que solo se conseguía por amor, para finalmente liberarla, profundamente arrepentido.

Mark, notó una punzada de miedo por aquel lado oscuro suyo, que jamás había salido a relucir y del que tuvo una fugaz muestra que le asustó horrorizándole enormemente, cuando mató a aquellos treinta hombres que trabajaban para los Andrew, porque habían intentado forzarla, y a cuya cabeza iba aquel siniestro capataz, al que en su rabia desenfrenada, le quitara la vida.

Mientras bromeaba con su esposa, quitándole la gorra de su uniforme de enfermera y devolviéndosela mientras fingía quedarse con ella pensaba:

"Quizás el iridium no fue tan injusto conmigo a fin de cuentas. Puede que si es la materia inicial de la vida, lo que originó el Universo a través del Big-Bang, de alguna manera, alguien o algo superior, lo que la impulsó a estallar, hizo que me trasladara hasta mi amada Candy en el momento preciso, para evitar todas esas desdichas que mis sueños me han ido revelando gradualmente".

Lamentaba que Albert terminase en la cárcel y cayera en las garras del alcoholismo, o fuera a hacerlo en el futuro, pero era algo que él ni había deseado ni propiciado en absoluto.

Y cuando alguien la reclamó con voz ligeramente aguda, para que atendiera a unos heridos recién traídos del frente, Mark sonrió emocionado después de que la muchacha le besara otra vez, jurándole que estarían juntos de nuevo, lo antes posible. La voz de un joven médico suplente la volvió a reclamar insistente y con un deje de impaciencia:

-Señorita Anderson, siento interrumpirla a usted y a su marido –dijo el joven ligeramente azorado por sus muestras de cariño y puede que envidiando al sargento de ojos oscuros y largos cabellos negros- pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Necesitamos todas las manos disponibles. Hoy tenemos muchos heridos.

La joven alzó una mano y le lanzó un beso guiñándole un ojo. Aun apenado por el recuerdo del buen doctor Duvall, pero reconfortado por el incondicional amor que les ligaba posiblemente ya de por vida, sonrió encantadoramente mientras permanecía apoyado en el marco de una puerta y se dijo:

"Que bien suena… Señorita Anderson".

Porque si en vez de aquella expresión hubiera escuchado "Señora de Andrew" o "Señora Grandschester" no habría podido soportarlo.

"Benditos cinco minutos" –se dijo al recordar la pequeña pero significativa ventaja que el fuego nuclear del iridium le proporcionó sobre el entonces aun bondadoso y jovial gaitero de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, cuya pasión le iría transformando gradualmente en un ser oscuro, reconcomido por el odio y encerrado en sí mismo.

Terry le había espetado también, que era más bien débil, y que había empleado malas artes, sirviéndose de la potencia de un recurso que le confería una ventaja inigualable sobre el resto de los mortales, pero Mark sabía que en el fondo, no era cierto. Pese a su poder, la noche en la que el doctor Duvall cayó abatido se sintió el más débil e indefenso de los hombres por no poder ayudarle. Y en cuanto a que no era realmente fuerte, él por lo menos no habría renunciado a Candy en modo alguno siempre que ella le amase, como el habría hecho, para quedarse con Susan, después de que la joven actriz se quedara inválida de por vida, al perder la pierna en un accidente, por protegerle a él, aunque afortunadamente, eso nunca sucedería.

31

Aprovechando un descanso en nuestros quehaceres, a Carlos y a mí se nos ocurrió la peregrina idea de jugar a la petanca. Estábamos aburridos y aunque parezca extraño, también en medio de una cruenta guerra, la falta de algo hacer o un cometido era una posibilidad factible. Necesitábamos distraernos en algo, que nos mantuviera ocupados, sobre todo después del trágico fallecimiento del doctor Duvall, al que pese a haber tratado poco, apreciábamos sinceramente, por su coraje y su afán de aliviar los sufrimientos que aquellos muchachos, que se hallaban tan lejos de sus familias y de sus hogares, que sus semejantes les inferían. Duncan Jackson, el estirado militar que se enojara conmigo, por mi total desconocimiento del ajedrez había pronunciado en su sepelio unas emotivas y bellas palabras en las que resaltó su sentido del humor, su profesionalidad, su don maravilloso para narrar historias y sobre todo, por encima de todo su humanidad. Habían pasado ya dos semanas de aquel trágico suceso. Candy tuvo que aferrarse a Mark para no desmayarse y todos nosotros, que asistimos al funeral tratamos de consolarla lo mejor que supimos. Ahora, para matar el tiempo y también, y ocupar nuestra mente en algo más que el dolor de su pérdida nos había causado a todos, sobre todo a Candy y a Mark, decidimos desempolvar el viejo juego de petanca que Carlos había comprado en un cercano bistro en Saint Valont, un pueblo distante a dos kilómetros de Charmotierex, el día que nos concedieron uno de los escasos y contados permisos que se dispensaba a la tropa y empezamos a jugar. Primero tiré yo. Lancé una bola de color rojo que fue rodando hasta un montón de fusiles apilados entre sí, los unos contra los otros por el cañón, formando una especie de pirámide de extraño aspecto. Algunos de sus dueños, jóvenes soldados de un regimiento norteamericano bromeaban entre sí y otros, conversaban afablemente con sus camaradas ingleses, a los que a juzgar por las carcajadas que emitían estruendosamente, los allí congregados debían de estar contándose algo muy interesante, o gracioso o ambas cosas a la vez. Entonces Candy atravesó el patio central de Charmotierex para ir en busca de vendas y algunos botellones de desinfectante, que el nuevo médico, sustituto de Marius Duvall le había rogado amablemente que le trajera. Candy caminó con largas zancadas. Sus piernas se movían dentro de la falda ciñiéndola en torno a su espléndida figura y los cabellos largos y ondulados sin recoger en sus características coletas, votaban sobre su espalda, cayendo en cascada por debajo del borde de su gorra blanca de enfermera.

Dos jóvenes reclutas silbaron admirados atrayendo la atención del resto de sus camaradas. Candy saludó con la mano riendo en voz baja, y ruborizándose un poco, lo cual le daba un toque de especial y coqueto atractivo a su ya de por si arrebatadora belleza. Los hombres perdieron de vista sus fusiles un momento, subyugados por el atractivo y el encanto de Candy, cuando mi bola roja los derribó con estrépito. Los soldados se giraron airados y comenzaron a increparnos, mientras yo intentaba apaciguar los ánimos. Por suerte mis galones, falsos, pero efectivos, y la cercanía de la policía militar les disuadió de meterse en problemas. Aceptaron mis disculpas a regañadientes y mientras recogía la bola, me llegó la risa de Carlos que me dijo sujetándose la barriga, por las carcajadas que agitaban su pequeño cuerpo:

-Pero Maikel, hombre, mira que eres despistado. Tienes mala potra, hombre. Juegas a la petanca y resulta que al final acabas haciéndolo a los bolos.

-Bueno, bueno –dije con voz contrariada y tratando de disimular- no es para tanto. Ya les he pedido disculpas. Te toca –le dije a Carlos, señalándole con un ademán de cabeza a las restantes bolas que reposaban sobre el suelo pedregoso.

Candy que había presenciado la curiosa deriva que habían tomado los acontecimientos provocados por mi fallido lanzamiento, rió quedamente y musitó:

-Este Maikel…no cambiará nunca, pero por eso le aprecio tanto.

Luego continuó con sus labores, recordando súbitamente el encargo que el doctor Chammond, le había realizado y apresurándose a llevar el material que le había pedido que trajera desde el almacén de suministros médicos.

Carlos volteó la esfera pintada en una tonalidad azul chillona y surcada por un particular relieve. Ahora era yo, el que reía, un poco en venganza por sus anteriores chanzas hacia mí.

-Pero Carlos, recuerda que estamos jugando a la petanca, no al béisbol.

Carlos soltó un gruñido, pero sin mala intención. Nos apreciábamos sinceramente y nuestra amistad se había ido fortaleciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Que irónica resultaba esa frase hecha, en boca de cualquiera de nosotros.

Carlos lanzó finalmente la bola, con tan mala fortuna que fue a golpear contra un gato de extraño e inaudito pelaje amarillo que dormitaba al pie de una higuera que crecía en una esquina junto a la tapia que aislaba Charmotierex del mundo exterior. El animal sobresaltado bufó entre enfurecido y asustado y soltando un prolongado maullido de queja y enfado, salió corriendo hacia delante, pasando junto a un joven de cabellos cortos negros y lustrosos que observó la escena de los fusiles derribados inoportunamente por mi bola con sus ojos grises claros, dirigiéndome una mirada divertida y sonriente. Llevaba una bata blanca con unos galones cosidos en la bocamanga derecha, indicativo de su rango dentro del cuerpo médico aliado destacado en Charmotierex. Debía ser el famoso ayudante del doctor Chammond, y que había arribado a Charmotierex, poco después del funeral de Marius Duvall, por lo tanto llevaba entre nosotros desde hacía poco tiempo y ya empezaba a hacer estragos entre los jóvenes corazones femeninos de los ángeles blancos, aun sin hacer alarde de ello ni pretenderlo. Su nombre era Ivés Bonnot y por los cotilleos de las jóvenes enfermeras ya sabíamos que había estudiado en la Soborna, vivía con sus padres y tenía cuatro hermanos. Alto y de ademanes elegantes y discretos, casi felinos, era muy joven. No tendría más de veinticinco años. Llevaba consigo, de una correa firmemente asida a la muñeca derecha un gran perro pastor alemán, un magnífico ejemplar, cuyos ojillos se avivaron cuando vislumbró al gato amarillo pasar velozmente casi entre sus patas. El perro ladró estruendosamente y salió en pos del felino, soltándose repentinamente del pobre Ivés, al destrozar el collar al que iba enganchada la correa. El joven médico salió corriendo en pos del animal, que no obedecía a sus requerimientos. El perro se topó contra una muchacha rubia de ojos azules que llevaba un atuendo de enfermera similar al de Candy y al de sus compañeras, haciéndola rodar por tierra súbitamente. Ivés se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rápidamente ayudó a la chica a erguirse galantemente, deshaciéndose en disculpas y suplicando por su torpeza, al dejar escapar a su perro. No obstante, el can se calmó tan pronto como el escurridizo gato amarillo saltó la tapia del campamento militar y miró al gran pastor alemán que atiesó las orejas, ladrando amenazadoramente. El gato dio un par de maullidos como burlándose de su rival y menenando la cola, se esfumó tan rápidamente como había logrado subirse al pretil del muro que circundaba el perímetro de Charmotierex. El perro se calmó y volvió con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las patas, con mirada entre contrariada por la fuga de su presa y preocupada, por la regañina que sin duda le echaría su dueño por desoír su llamada.

-Lo…siento señorita. Latren es un perro joven y algo revoltoso, pero no tenía intención de atacarla –dijo el joven tendiéndola una mano para saludarla, mientras el perro saltaba en torno a ellos, para reclamar la atención de Ivés.

La chica observó arrobada los ojos grises claros de Ive´s. La contemplación del apuesto médico era más que suficiente para disipar en ella, todo rastro de enfado.

La joven enfermera estrechó la mano de Ivés con azoramiento. Ambos notaron un arrobamiento que les subió por las mejillas casi al mismo tiempo con un suave calor que invadía su piel, casi al unísono.

-No tiene importancia…messie…-la chica aun no había escuchado el nombre del joven doctor, o creía no haberlo hecho.

-Ivés, Ivés Bonnot –respondió el joven rápidamente y aparentemente embelesado por la atractiva muchacha y muy pendiente de sus grandes ojos azules, que le conferían la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana. Ivés notó como una risilla floja le afloraba por la comparación mental que había realizado, pero se guardó muy bien de expresarlo, aunque para la chica habría sido sin duda un refinado piropo, viniendo de alguien con su porte y refinados e impecables modales. De hecho, cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho, le habría parecido igualmente ingeniosa y poética.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa agitando la mano de Ivés de arriba y abajo sin soltarla durante largo rato. Temía que si lo hacía, tal vez no volvería a encontrárselo de nuevo.

-¿ Qué tal si comemos juntos…para compensarla por el mal trago que le ha hecho pasar mi perro ?

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír. La enfermera asintió entusiasmada, sonrojándose violentamente al percatarse de su impulsivo comportamiento. Ivés rió de buena gana y la chica preguntó tímidamente:

-¿ Qué tal a las dos ?

Ivés consultó sus papeles y aceptó. No tenía ninguna intervención o asunto pendiente a esa hora.

-Muy bien –dijo el muchacho mientras su perro, caminó lentamente hasta él, sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros y gimiendo levemente, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

Ivés acarició distraídamente la cabeza de Latren y añadió- a esa hora pasaré a recogerla, ¿ de acuerdo ?

-Perfectamente Ivés –dijo la chica arrebatada.

Se despidieron con otro nervioso y tímido apretón de manos. Cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de regresar a su trabajo, se giró para dirigirle una sonrisa encantadora. Se detuvo un momento, mientras algunos soldados la devoraban con los ojos y emitían fuertes e insinuantes silbidos, tratando de atraer su interés. La joven hizo caso omiso de ellos y dijo con una inflexión cantarina en su voz:

-Por cierto, me llamo Dafne, Dafne Ashely.

Carlos y yo nos miramos extrañados. Arqueé las cejas ante lo que a todas luces sería sin duda una incipiente historia de amor y musité en voz baja mientras lanzaba al aire una bola maciza de color verde oscuro y la recogía con gesto rápido y decidido con la palma de mi mano derecha:

-Me temo, que con un gato, una bola de petanca y un perro, hemos hecho de casamenteros, Carlos.

Carlos asintió y movió sus ojos de muñeco parlante preguntándose tal vez, si un cúmulo de circunstancias similares no le habrían llevado a conocer al amor de su vida, a Dorothy, persiguiendo a otro imposible, en la persona de Candy.

Lo que no podíamos saber es que aquel muchacho alto y espigado, habría entrado en la vida de Candy de forma trágica y con consecuencias nada buenas, de no ser por la bola de petanca, y mi falta de habilidad en su lanzamiento. Más tarde, cuando Mark me hablase de Dafne Ashely, haría otro descubrimiento tan infortunado como sorprendente.

Dejamos de jugar a la petanca, porque los policías militares nos miraban mal. Estábamos entorpeciendo el tráfico de personas y vehículos en Charmotierex y nuestra alegría y vitalidad, casi resultaba un insulto para muchos de los heridos y convalecientes que más que con rabia nos contemplaban con envidia y pena que teñían sus tristes ojos. Reflexioné en las palabras de mi buen amigo Carlos. Al parecer, Mark no era el único que podía alterar el devenir de los acontecimientos y el curso del tiempo. Otra de las consecuencias derivadas de aquel inocente acto por mi parte, fue el desviar la trayectoria de Ivés Bonnot, que enfilaba sus pasos hacia Candy, no porque quisiera deliberadamente, conocerla, si no porque ambos, por esos caprichos del destino y el azar llevaban casualmente el mismo camino, pero en sentidos diferentes. Debido a la bola que puso en fuga al gato, haciendo que el perro del joven médico saliera en su persecución, hice involuntariamente que Ivés tuviera que salir en persecución de su perro, y por ello no se fijara en la hermosa enfermera que caminaba alegre y ya recuperada de la pérdida del infortunado doctor Duvall, con una sonrisa en los labios hacia él, llevando los pertrechos médicos, que el doctor Chammond le había solicitado.

32

El asesino había fallado estrepitosamente en su objetivo de terminar con la vida de Mark. La bala de antimateria, la única sustancia capaz de acabar con el joven al que Haltoran apodase como akarsnia, alacrán en cremonés, temía por su vida. No se atrevía a retornar a su base, porque sin duda, la ira de su señor sería terrible, y las consecuencias funestas para él. Aquel maldito y escurridizo joven de ojos oscuros y movimientos de cobra le había burlado. Sin embargo, aunque la bala alcanzó su objetivo, el fulminante que debería haber liberado el núcleo de antimateria en el organismo del muchacho afortunadamente, no funcionó. De haberlo hecho, la antimateria se habría combinado con el iridium, provocando tal reacción, que un abrasador fuego habría consumido su cuerpo hasta la médula de sus huesos. Desde ese instante, Mark se había vuelto más precavido procurando que ni su esposa ni ninguno de nosotros se enterase de nada. Por lo tanto, el asesino decidió buscar un objetivo más vulnerable al objeto de atraer a Mark, debido a que ya no volvería a sorprenderle con la guardia baja. El hombre, un cruz de hierro enviado hasta aquellos remotos lares era un consumado profesional, alguien acostumbrado a matar y a no fallar. Pero aquella era la primera vez que erraba el tiro. Entonces pergeñó un plan para no solo hacer caer a su presa en una trampa, si no una vez que lo tuviera a su merced asegurarse de que en esta ocasión no saliera indemne. El asesino escogió entonces un señuelo, que Mark, por desgracia no podría rechazar.

33

Candy había salido al exterior después de una larga jornada de trabajo, y de asistir a un sincero y cálido homenaje que sus más devotos admiradores habían realizado en su honor. Los pacientes del pabellón número veinte habían organizado un pequeño motín debido a que temían que la muchacha de ojos como esmeraldas y largos cabellos ondulados y rubios fuera transferida a otro barracón del hospital de campaña anexo a Charmotierex. Por ello, ante el desconcierto del doctor Chammond y su joven ayudante, cuya relación con Dafne había progresado muy rápidamente como para que aun conociendo a Candy poco después, se sintiera atraído por su belleza, las autoridades médicas tuvieron que transigir y volver a solicitar a la señorita Candice Anderson Legan, que se reincorporara nuevamente a su puesto, no llevando aun ni un día en su nuevo destino. Tras recibir las felicitaciones y halagos de los jóvenes muchachos, sus antiguas compañeras enfermeras y los aplausos de todos ellos, le improvisaron una pequeña pero emotiva fiesta que hizo que terminase al borde de las lágrimas. Mark la contemplaba entre un mar de brazos que alzaban sus copas y entre las cabezas de los agradecidos y jóvenes soldados que no cesaban de vitorearla y congratularse de que nuevamente estuviera entre ellos. Candy sostuvo su copa en alto y sus ojos verdes buscaron inquietos, los de su marido. Ambos jóvenes no tardaron mucho en cruzarse una mirada de amor y dirigirse ardientes promesas a través del festivo ambiente que flotaba en el aire del pabellón convertido en improvisada sala de festejos.

Candy sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Mark no solo era bondadoso y valiente, si no que además sabía ser discreto cuando la ocasión lo requería. Sabía que aquella noche pertenecía a su esposa que recibía el cálido y sincero agradecimiento de unos hombres que seguramente no tendrían más afecto que el de unas manos blancas y suaves y unos ojos semejantes a esmeraldas de fuego, poco antes de perder la vida en los campos de Flandes o en las atormentadas trincheras del frente occidental.

Finalmente la joven enfermera logró escabullirse al exterior para respirar un poco de aire fresco. El sofocante ambiente dentro del recinto había hecho que sus mejillas adquirieran una tonalidad ligeramente colorada, lo mismo que su nariz. Mark abandonó también el barracón para ir a su encuentro. La noche, era ligeramente cálida y nada parecía quedar del imprevisto e insólito fenómeno meteorológico conocido como día intruso. Del interior del pabellón iluminado profusamente, salía una estruendosa y alegre música como de fanfarria. Algunos soldados habían empezado a sacar a bailar a las enfermeras, y las muchachas, gozosas por tener un poco de diversión entre tanta barbarie, aceptaron gozosas. Juan Pablo que aun conservaba la pierna que por desgracia, perdería durante la ofensiva final aliada, animó a su novia Flammie a seguir el ritmo del baile. Aunque en un principio, la apocada y fría muchacha se había negado, finalmente aceptó con una sonrisa de circunstancias. Juan Pablo había extraido lo mejor de ella y alejado aunque solo fuera temporalmente, el fantasma del estigma que representaba para la chica morena, la extrema indigencia de su familia destrozada, por el alcoholismo crónico de su padre.

Mark del que muy pocos sabían que era realmente el esposo de la bella enfermera rubia, la siguió discretamente. No pretendía espiarla y en cualquier momento, Candy habría corrido a sus brazos de haber intuido su presencia , pero el joven prefirió que tuviera unos momentos de intimidad.

Entonces alguien se movió entre las sombras. Mark temió que pudiera ser Terry. Sabía que no podría socavar los cimientos de su relación pero no podía descuidarse. Aquel hombre, quisiera o no admitirlo habría jugado un papel decisivo en la vida de Candy y quien sabe si podría volver a repetirse aquello.

Pero no, no era Terry, y a quien había tomado por Candy tampoco. La chica se giró brevemente. Mark dio un respingo y lanzó un ahogado grito de sorpresa. Unos intensos ojos azules escrutaron la penumbra y una fina voz llamó suavemente a alguien que le era muy familiar:

-Ivés, Ivés, ¿ estás ahí ?

El hombre que se movía sigilosamente, finalmente se dejó ver. No era Ivés, era más alto, enteco y su rostro estaba surcado de cicatrices. Sus ojos oscuros parecían destilar un furioso odio.

Alargó la mano y sujetó a Dafne con tal rapidez que la muchacha poco pudo hacer para zafarse de su asaltante. Intentó gritar, pero alargó la otra mano y esgrimiendo una voluminosa pistola negra, provista de silenciador le dijo con voz ronca:

-Más te vale estarte quietecita muñeca, o te meteré un tiro en la sien.

Dafne se debatió desesperada. El hombre llevaba un uniforme, pero no se parecía en nada al de un soldado aliado, ni norteamericano, ni inglés o francés.

-Suélteme, suélteme –intentó chillar desesperada la muchacha- pero la amenazante boca negra del arma, hizo que enmudeciera.

-Buena chica, -rió el asesino- ahora te utilizaré como señuelo para atraerle.

-¿ Dé quien está hablando ? –preguntó la muchacha muy asustada- ¿ quién es usted ? ¿ que pretende de mí ?

Dafne intentó soltarse de la mano de hierro del extraño soldado, pero le fue imposible. El hombre le retorció el brazo e hizo que se quejara de dolor.

-Estate quieta, maldita. Si no fuera porque te necesito viva para atraer a tu marido.

Los ojos de Dafne estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, no tanto por miedo que también, si no por el tremendo asombro que aquella absurda aseveración le había producido.

-Está usted equivocado –dijo la chica medio desfallecida, harta de forcejear con el hombre y ya próxima a ceder después de varios intentos vanos por soltarse- soy soltera. No sé de donde ha sacado…

-¡Silencio ¡ -la voz del sicario la paralizó de miedo. La muchacha cerró los ojos y temiendo lo peor suplicó sollozante:

-Por favor, déjeme ir, no le delataré ni diré nada. Yo no le hecho nada.

-¡ Cállate maldita ¡ -volvió a gritar el hombre- tus trucos para proteger a ese Mark no te servirán de mucho. Tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer.

¿ Mark ? Dafne se llevó las manos a los labios y meneó la cabeza incrédula. Jamás en su vida había oído un nombre semejante.

Entonces el hombre sobó la mejilla de la aterrorizada rubia, hundiendo en su piel el cañón de la pistola rematado por un amenazante silenciador y rugió:

-Maldita Candy. Voy a matarte si ese cerdo no aparece….

No llegó a concluir la frase ni concretar su amenaza. Un fuerte puñetazo se estampó contra su rostro. Se tambaleó y parpadeando sorprendido, dejó caer la pistola y se desplomó a los pies de la asustada Dafne que temblaba de miedo sin comprender nada.

34

El asesino terminó por encontrarse con Mark, pero no como esperaba ni en las condiciones idóneas que en un primer momento se había imaginado para meterle otra bala de antimateria en la frente, esta vez, sin errar el blanco. Pero no solamente no llegó a disparar la fatídica bala, si no que ni llegó a percibir la proximidad de su objetivo, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Mark se acercó con un sigilo tal que ni el entrenado asesino fue capaz de detectar nada anómalo a su alrededor. Finalmente, un puñetazo descargado contra su sien izquierda, le noqueó haciendo que cayera al suelo sin sentido. Dafne agradecida y creyendo que era Ivés le abrazó, sin percatarse de que Candy que había abandonado el pabellón al mismo tiempo que ella, pero por salidas diferentes y opuestas, les vio. La muchacha horrorizada empezó a verter sus lágrimas. Creía que Mark había vuelto a las andadas. Podía perdonarle un desliz, pero otro ya no. Aquello era demasiado. Entonces ambos se percataron de que otra enfermera rubia les estaba observando.

Cuando Dafne descubrió que no estaba en los brazos de Ivés si no de un desconocido, que no obstante le había salvado la vida, se avergonzó tanto que escondió la cara entre las manos. Mark reconoció a Candy la cual se apartó de su marido rechazándole y a punto de reprocharle su infidelidad, cuando Ivés se personó finalmente. Tan pronto como Dafne e Ivés se percataron de que Candy y Mark tenía mucho que ver entre sí, más de lo que un encuentro puramente casual, pudiera sugerir en origen, el enojo inicial de Ivés tomando aquella escena, por lo que no era, lo mismo que Candy se fue esfumando. Primero las cosas se aclararon entre Ivés y Dafne, y luego, afortunadamente, entre Mark y Candy, que con las vehementes explicaciones de su esposo, secundado por los testimonios de Dafne, lograron evitar una ruptura entre ambos. Entonces todos ellos le vieron. Un hombre alto, y enjuto, de cara angulosa y surcada por cicatrices yacía inconsciente en el suelo, aunque un confuso quejido de dolor, indicaba que pronto recobraría el conocimiento. Dafne miró a Candy con disimulo y entonces entendió en parte porque el asesino la había llamado de aquella manera. Existía un leve parecido entre ambas muchachas, no demasiado exacto, pero suficiente como para que con la oscuridad reinante, confundiera a Dafne con Candy, más que nada por el color de sus cabellos.

35

Poco después de que todo quedara aclarado y el malentendido inicial entre Mark y Candy, quedara reducido a una mera anécdota, la muchacha a la que el asesino había confundido con su esposa, le dio las gracias. Dafne miró a Mark agradecida porque la hubiera salvado la vida.

-No sabría explicarte porqué ese hombre –dijo observando de soslayo al hombre que permanecía fuertemente atado y amordazado mostrando un aspecto inofensivo- tenía planeado acabar conmigo. Nunca antes le había visto, quizás me confundiera con otro –mintió Mark- pero no te preocupes –le explicó a la muchacha- no volveréis a verle nunca más. Ivés y tú podéis estar tranquilos.

Dafne notaba algo vagamente familiar en aquellos ojos oscuros y en los cabellos largos y negros como ala de cuervo. Juraría que, le había visto antes, en otro lugar, en otro momento muy concreto de su vida, pero aquello era absurdo. Nunca antes había coincido con Mark ni tenido la más mínima relación con él de ningún tipo, y sin embargo su rostro y su aspecto le sonaban, aunque no podía afirmar exactamente porqué. Un nombre acudió a su mente. "Dylan" –se dijo arrugando la nariz y desplegando los labios. Realizó un movimiento de negación con la cabeza, sacudiendo los rizos rubios y haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha. Ive ´s la contempló sorprendido y le preguntó atrayéndola hacia si y besándola en el cabello.

-¿ Te ocurre algo querida ?

-No, no es nada –refirió ella, preguntándose así misma, de donde le había venido ese nombre. Por más memoria que intentó realizar, no fue capaz de relacionarlo con nada conocido.

36

Haltoran interrogó al hombre enviado para acabar con la vida de Mark. Estaban en un pequeño cuarto de gruesas paredes que absorberían los gritos de su prisionero, en caso de que tuviera que recurrir a la tortura. Haltoran deploraba tener que hacer daño, pero aquel bastardo había intentado matar a Mark, mezclándose en la confusión de un contraataque alemán, aquella aciaga y fatídica noche en que parecía que las nubes descargaban todo el agua habida y por haber, sobre la masa humana que se estaba matando de forma inmisericorde por unos kilómetros de terreno embarrado y lleno de cadáveres, podedumbre y sufrimiento.

Se decía que en el Somme habían muerto más de un millón de hombres, entre alemanes, franceses y británicos. Haltoran pensó en Candy, en como había intentado detener aquella carnicería que por cerca de tres años había asolado Europa y buena parte del mundo. Evocó a la hermana María, en como le había preguntado si sería posible modificar el curso de la Historia para acabar con la carnicería y ante su falta de respuestas y continuas evasivas, Candy por un motivo u otro se había ofrecido para intentar darle una oportunidad a la paz.

-Sólo que la paz, fue la de los cementerios –dijo Haltoran desabridamente momentos antes de encaminarse hacia el pequeño cuarto donde el asesino aguardaba cautivo, fuertemente atado, probablemente pensando en que no podría esperar ninguna clemencia por parte de aquella gente. Haltoran no reparó que Candy estaba a su lado y le observó extrañada, preguntándole que había querido decir.

Sonrió. La observó brevemente. Los ojos verdes de ambos amigos se encontraron por unos instantes y el ex soldado le aclaró, ligeramente sorprendido de que hubiera hablado en voz alta expresando sus pensamientos.

-Nada Candy. Estaba pensando en el momento en que intentamos de buena fe, prevenir o por lo menos frenar, esta maldita guerra, pero el resultado –declaró Haltoran mientras apretaba sus puños en torno a la hebilla de su cinturón- fue un fracaso. Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Candy le contempló con afabilidad y ternura. Sin saber porqué extendió la mano derecha cuya blancura rivalizaba con la manga de su impoluto uniforme de enfermera y le rozó la mejilla. La muchacha aun seguía recordando el momento en que el joven se le declaró de forma involuntaria, curiosamente en la Colina de Pony un atardecer soleado, en que el joven, poco acostumbrado a derramar sus lágrimas desde que sus padres perecieran a manos del infame Norden hubieran hecho que se prometiera firmemente así mismo que nunca más volvería a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, lo cual en parte explicaba su a veces forzado e inusual sentido del humor. Pero conocer a Candy y a Annie, y también la influencia de Eliza, habían contribuido a que aquella promesa de una infancia infeliz e interrumpida, no fuera tan firme como antaño.

-Mi pobre Haltoran –musitó Candy con lástima, casi como si se disculpara- siento no haberte dado una respuesta afirmativa aquel día.

Haltoran se asombró. Candy parecía tener un raro don para conectar con la gente que la rodeaba y averiguar la esencia de sus más intrincados y recónditos pensamientos. Haltoran suspiró. Pensó en la facha que tenía aquel lejano día para efectuar una declaración de amor, con su ajado uniforme de camuflaje de cuando combatía en Cremonia y su enorme arma de asalto en bandolera a la espalda. Era un poco más alto que Candy, pero la diferencia de estatura entre ambos era menos evidente que cuando la muchacha se comparaba con su marido. Vistos desde cierto ángulo casi parecían tener la misma estatura.

-No, Candy, no tienes que disculparte por nada –dijo Haltoran depositando sus manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros de su amiga- y además de aquello queda un buen recuerdo. Yo jamás me convertiré en lo que Albert ahora mismo representa, de eso puedes estar completamente segura.

La muchacha le abrazó con fuerza. Derramó algunas lágrimas, compadecida por su amigo. Pensó que si tal vez le hubiera conocido antes que a Mark quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, o tal vez no. ¿ Acaso una carrera por el corazón de Candy hubiera determinado como vencedor el que antes se hubiera presentado ante ella por vez primera ?

Entonces Candy opinó que no. Puede que si Mark hubiera llegado después, a pesar de una etapa más dilatada de desamor y desencuentros entre ambos, tal y como la clarividencia de su esposo, le había mostrado a este en sueños, finalmente, se hubiera terminado enamorando de él, aunque hubiera costado más tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Eres muy bueno, querido Halt, inmensamente bueno –susurró ella mientras el cabello corto y pelirrojo del joven, se entremezclaba con el suyo formando una maraña de curioso contraste.

-No Candy. Eres tú cuya bondad hace que tengas un corazón de oro. Incluso perdonaste a Eliza y Neil por todo el daño que te hicieron, y por supuesto, a Helen.

-Ellos encontraron su camino a fin de cuentas –dijo Candy entornando los ojos y separándose unos centímetros de su amigo –su senda de bondad que creían perdida para siempre.

En ese momento Mark, que venía de departir conmigo y Carlos, llamó a Haltoran desde la lejanía. Ambos hombres se reunieron para realizar una tarea poco grata y más bien cruel. Haltoran se despidió de ella alzando la mano y pensando que su esposo y él se dirigían a realizar un quehacer rutinario, una especie de ronda de inspección de algunos barracones que formaba parte de la tapadera que ocultaba su verdadero propósito y presencia allí. Candy pensó entonces en nosotros cuatro, en su esposo, en Haltoran, en mi y en el pequeño Carlos. Desde que sacara aquella ingrata impresión del siglo XXI, durante la breve visita que realizó junto a Mark, comprobó gratamente sorprendida que aun en los momentos más duros y aciagos de la Historia, había lugar para la esperanza y para las buenas personas.

-Como vosotros, queridos amigos –dijo en un susurro, pensando incluso en el robot semihumano que ya era un miembro más de su familia.

Aquel cuarteto y sus inventos e ideas imprevisibles habían esparcido tanto bien, como, involuntariamente algunos daños habían provocado a su paso.

37

El interrogatorio fue largo y difícil. Afortunadamente, Haltoran no tuvo que recurrir a la tortura, porque tras un breve y persuasivo diálogo entre sus dos interrogadores, Mark y él, y el asesino, el hombre decidió que lo más oportuno era contarlo todo. Total, allá de donde provenía no podía regresar, porque sería inmediatamente eliminado por fallar estrepitosamente en su misión y por otro, no tenía mejores opciones. Contempló los ojos oscuros y amenazantes del hombre al que casi había conseguido matar, de no ser porque un cúmulo de circunstancias extraordinarias, le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad. El secuaz sería entregado a la policía militar bajo la acusación de espionaje y varios soldados proporcionarían los testimonios y pruebas necesarias para incriminarle. En un primer momento, alguien propuso colgarle de una soga por haber intentado dañar a Candy, pero finalmente prevaleció el sentido común, no porque tuvieran reparos en eliminarle, si no porque lo necesitaban con vida para obtener información y determinar la autoría de los extraños ataques que venían sufriendo desde tiempo atrás. Por un momento, Mark, llegó a imaginar que aquello era obra de Albert, pero quedó completamente descartado. Era curioso –se dijo Haltoran mientras ofrecía a su prisionero una escudilla de sopa y una jarra de agua, de la que comió y bebió ávidamente. Los soldados se habían enterado casi al momento, del breve secuestro de una muchacha a la que el asesino confundió con Candy en la oscuridad, debido a sus cabellos similares y querían enseñarse con el cautivo, no porque hubiera intentado herir a un ángel blanco en sí, que también, si no porque la intencionalidad de aquel hombre de rostro surcado de cicatrices y marcas de viruela, remarcado por unos cabellos largos y grasientos, no era dañar a Dafne si no utilizar a Candy como señuelo para Mark.

Por otra parte, poco les importaba que hubieran herido o casi acabado con la vida de un oficial, bajo cuya identidad falsa se escondía la de un hombre cuya misión era orientar aquella guerra hacia una victoriosa conclusión para los aliados, junto con sus compañeros. Cientos si no miles de hombres caían todos los días en combate, en cualquier punto del largo y peligroso frente occidental como para lamentar el fallecimiento de un oficial o un soldado concretos. Lo de los ángeles blancos, como así llamaban a las enfermeras, era harina de otro costal.

El hombre contó todo lo que sabía y fue entregado a la policía militar. Habíamos llegado a una especie de acuerdo a tres bandas entre nuestro prisionero y Howard. Aunque Mark tenía deseos de ajustarle las cuentas porque casi había dejado viuda a Candy, Haltoran que era hombre de palabra le disuadió no sin dificultad.

Sería encarcelado por espionaje en una penitenciaría de Norteamérica por un largo pero no indefinido de tiempo, donde después de recobrar la libertad, en su momento, iniciaría una nueva vida, bajo otra identidad. Cuando contempló a Mark bajó la cabeza y dijo quedamente:

-No es que justifique lo que te hice, ni me sienta orgulloso de aquello –dijo procurando evitar mirarle a los oscuros ojos que le contemplaban con reproche- pero tenían a mi familia vigilada y amenazaron con matarla si no obedecía. Afortunadamente, un miembro del FLM, infiltrado pudo liberarles y ponerlos a salvo.

Mostró a Mark una fotografía de una joven de cabellos castaños y cuyas puntas se doblaban hacia arriba, junto con dos pequeños, niño y niña, que reían entre sus padres que tomados de la mano sonreían a la cámara.

-No espero que me perdones ni que me entiendas, pero –dijo recogiendo la foto que Mark le devolvió nuevamente- no tuve otro remedio.

Mark asintió levemente. Si a él le hubieran puesto en esa tesitura de elegir entre Candy y sus convicciones morales, seguramente habría sacrificado las segundas por la primera.

-Te entiendo –dijo el joven evocando el bello rostro de su esposa- en tu lugar, quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Insólitamente se estrecharon la mano ante la mirada satisfecha de Haltoran. Víctima y verdugo se saludaron cortésmente, aunque en caso de no haberle cogido con la guardia baja, posiblemente el que lo hubiera pasado muy mal habría sido el hombre de la cara cubierta de heridas y señales de viruela, con su pelo grasiento enmarcando su rostro, en vez de Mark.

-Créeme, nunca quise matar a nadie, pero me entrenaron para hacerlo y esos bastardos son capaces de hacer lo que sea, con tal de que su enloquecido líder pueda algún día reunir a todo el planeta bajo su trono, ja, -dijo con una inflexión amarga en la voz- querrá decir bajo su bota opresora.

38

Faltaban pocos días para la contraofensiva aliada. El hombre fue finalmente tal y como se acordó, puesto bajo jurisdicción aliada y trasladado a Norteamérica donde sería juzgado y condenado a algunos años de cárcel, aunque se organizaría el traslado de su familia en secreto, para que pudiera reunirse con ellos, emprendiendo una nueva vida, bajo identidad falsa. Afortunadamente, el vengativo y brillante científico no tenía recursos suficientes como para enviar a otro asesino en el tiempo y asuntos más importantes y delicados, reclamaban su atención.

Confiaba en que Ettiene Colbert tuviera todo a punto y listo para el momento en que los alemanes atacaran apoyados por los nuevos carros de combate, más mortíferos y poderosos que las chatarras rodantes que se movían penosa y pesadamente, por los torturados campos de batalla de Francia. Todo iría bien, hasta que una cuenta atrás retardada, que se había iniciado a partir del momento en que yo y Carlos tuvimos que abandonar precipitadamente la relativa comodidad del siglo XXI, y que había inducido pulsando un botón disimulado en mi mesa de caoba que pronto dejaría de pertenecerme, como cuanto me rodeaba, al llegar a cero destrozó con fuertes explosiones, las instalaciones de extracción de iridium y, lo más importante, como consecuencia de ello, la práctica anulación de cualquier posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

Aun no habían llegado los días, en que uno de sus fieles colaboradores le abandonaría para buscarse un plácido retiro más cómodo, negociado con las nuevas autoridades de una ciudad renacentista a cambio de su lealtad y la de sus hombres, y las vidas de dos importantes hombres del gobierno derrocado. Sus otro lugarteniente, prácticamente ebrio y tambaleante por el trasiego de alcohol, debido a su incapacidad para apagar las llamas de una incipiente rebelión en Centro Europa con su brutalidad y sadismo que fueron como gasolina para las mismas, la acrecentaron dando lugar al principio del fin del Imperio Negro, extendiendo las llamas de la libertad, de un pequeño conflicto localizado en los Cárpatos, a un gran levantamiento, a escala planetaria. Pero eso por el momento, sería otra historia.

39

Terry Grandschester caminaba ya con la ayuda de una muleta, que cada vez iba necesitando menos, a medida que su pierna herida mejoraba. Era amigo de Albert Andrew y pensó horrorizado en el desmejorado y poco conveniente aspecto que presentaba desde hacía meses, apestando a alcohol, sin peinar, con barba de varios días, semanas llegaría a decir Terry en su opinión y con aquella permanente obsesión por Candy, cuyo retrato que había hecho pintar especialmente para ella por un afamado artista, colgaba sobre la chimenea, junto al retrato de Eleonor Baker una bella y prominente actriz dramática, que de no ser por el imprevisto giro de los acontecimientos impuestos por Mark, muchas veces de forma totalmente involuntaria, se habría convertido en su madre. Pero ahora, solo era para él una actriz muy conocida, de reconocido talento, y poco más y por caprichos del azar, inducidos inadvertidamente por un viajero del tiempo, la hermanastra de Albert Andrew, y madre natural de Candy.

Terry había visitado a Albert poco antes de que se enrolara como voluntario y como consecuencia de ello, fuera llamado a filas. Este último también había intentado enrolarse en las Fuerza Expedicionaria Americana, pero había sido rechazado siendo declarado no apto para el servicio, debido a su pronunciada y acusada tendencia hacia la embriaguez, que podría haber sido muy problemática y sobre todo perjudicial, en mitad del fuego cruzado de una batalla para sus propios compañeros. Un soldado depresivo, borracho o inconsciente podía provocar muchas bajas y pérdidas de vidas humanas innecesarias, si no tenía el debido aplomo y voluntad férrea para soportar, una de las circunstancias más atroces que puede poner a dura prueba, la cordura y el razonamiento de un ser humano: la guerra.

Por eso, lo que al principio no se tenía en cuenta por parte de los servicios médicos aliados, con el tiempo fue un poderoso condicionante, a medida que la guerra iba avanzando, para admitir o descartar a un hombre como apto para el servicio. Al comienzo de la guerra lo que primaba era llevar al frente la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles, para suplir las bajas de los que caían en una incesante y loca carrera de ambos bandos, para ver cuantos hombres podían matar más y mejor, en dura pugna. Pero como luego, se comprobó que las pérdidas humanas eran excesivas, incluso para los propios generales a los que poco les importaba la voracidad de la guerra, que se tragaba incesantemente lo mejor de una generación, tal vez dos, condenando a aquellos vigorosos e ilusionados jóvenes, que inocentemente habían creído, muchos de ellos las promesas de sus autoridades, a un horrible final, en la mayoría de los casos.

Por ello, se introdujeron condicionamientos e impedimentos que redujera aunque mínimamente la sangría humana que todos los días, ponía al día, su siniestra contabilidad en todo el frente occidental.

40

Albert estaba muy lejos de ser el joven alegre y bondadoso que conociera Candy en sus mejores momentos y que fue su protector durante tanto tiempo.

-Tiempo –se lamentaba cada vez que oía esa palabra, porque inevitablemente le remitía a Mark y a su maldito recuerdo.

-Tiempo –sonrió ladinamente mientras enfundado en su bata de seda con repujados adornados de filo hilo de oro, en el despacho de trabajo que luego pertenecería a Mark, junto con toda la responsabilidad que le conllevaría dirigir la familia Andrew por el buen camino, se servía la enésima copa de whisky, mientras Terry intentaba disuadirle de que no bebiera más. Pero Albert apuró la copa y luego se sirvió otra, y otra y otra más sin ni tan siquiera, contestarle o mirarle.

Dejándolo por imposible, Terry terminó por marcharse amargado y abandonándole entre sus negras y obsesivas cavilaciones. Si Albert no hubiera sido encarcelado por sus varios delitos y hubiera continuado al frente de los destinos de los Andrew, siendo por tanto apartado de su mandato al frente de la familia como patriarca de la misma, su caída por la pendiente hasta convertirle en alguien que no sería ya ni la sombra de si mismo, habría arrastrado a la familia Andrew a la bancarrota a partir del crack del 29, cosa que Mark evitaría con mi asistencia en los negocios y la ayuda de Haltoran, guiando con mano firme el timón de la nave de los Andrew, a través del embravecido y enfurecido mar de la crisis, salvando así a la familia Andrew de la quiebra y su ocaso subsiguiente. Mark dormitaba aun en el despacho sobre la montaña de papeles por resolver que le servían de improvisada almohada y soñando precisamente con esos acontecimientos.

FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE


	6. LA SOMBRA DEL ALACRAN

LA SOMBRA DEL ALACRAN

6º PARTE

1

Mark estaba reclinado sobre la mesa de caoba. Su cabeza reposaba con una barahúnda de papeles y documentos importantísimos que en esos momentos, no dejaban de ser meros impresos y escritos sin valor, cumpliendo la función de improvisada almohada.. Mientras Candy le contemplaba en silencio. Se había arrodillado junto a él y le acariciaba los cabellos negros. Su esposo había estado recordando durante horas los acontecimientos que sucedieron entre su intento de asesinato y el momento en que renacido como quien realmente era, retornó al instante justo en que la fatídica bala alcanzaba a su otro yo y él le protegía, fusionándose luego con él. También había estado soñando con los sucesos que habían transcurrido desde el momento en que Dafne e Ivés se conocieron, hasta la rendición alemana. El muchacho, bostezó y abrió los ojos. Sus hermosos y tristes ojos oscuros descubrieron los de su esposa, verdes y deslumbrantes, mirándole amorosamente. Candy le sonrió y le besó en los labios:

-Buenas noches mi amor –declaró ella tendiendo la vista en derredor sobre el interminable mar de papel que cubría el lujoso y recargado despacho.

Mark se frotó las sienes y se restregó los ojos. Entonces contempló el reloj de pared, un recargado carillón con apliques barrocos y figuras de querubines y hadas dorados, que trepaban desde la base del reloj hasta la esfera en la que las manecillas indicaban una hora en punto. El carillón desde su rincón de la estancia emitió algunas campanadas. Mark contó en silencio arrugando la nariz, avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido en pleno trabajo de reorganización de las cuentas de los Andrew y enumeró ocho campanadas.

-Vaya, me he quedado completamente dormido –dijo Mark esbozando una expresión de circunstancias- y pensar que tenía que reorganizar todos los negocios de los Andrew.

-Tranquilízate cariño –dijo Candy solícita mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y se los apartaba para que no le cayeran sobre los ojos- es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Además, quizás deberías aceptar el ofrecimiento de Maikel y de Haltoran. Con su ayuda lograrías poner al día con más facilidad todo este papeleo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de improviso. Una anciana muy estirada con los cabellos grises recogidos en un moño y con un vestido oscuro que a Candy se le antojó el de más triste aspecto que hubiera observado nunca, entró en el despacho y sorprendió a ambos esposos abrazados. La tía-abuela que se pasaba gran parte del día encerrada en sus aposentos privados, carraspeó con su particular posecilla y dijo con su voz cascada característica:

-Mark Andrew Legan –rezongó la anciana con su característico tono ligeramente chillón y engolado- ya deberías haberte hecho con el control de los negocios de la familia Andrew, pero veo –dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz al percatarse del monumental desorden que reinaba en el gabinete de trabajo- que todo sigue manga por hombro.

Mark no deseaba enojarse con la anciana, porque ahora que tenía una vida estable y los peligros del pasado habían sido conjurados, con Candy y sus hijos a su lado era capaz de afrontar cualquier circunstancia que le acechara entre las brumas de la incertidumbre.

Como miembro de la familia Andrew, es más como nuevo presidente y cabeza visible de la misma, debía usar el apellido familiar, pero era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba. Por lo tanto estuvo todo el rato asintiendo a cuanto la anciana le decía, reconviniéndole en un largo discurso que parecía no concluir nunca. Cuando la estirada señora les daba la espalda, caminando por el lujoso despacho sin dejar de pronunciar su interminable sermón, Mark realizaba imitaciones de ella, que por un par de veces, estuvieron a punto de hacer reír a Candy, que tuvo que cubrirse los labios con las manos para evitar que su risa la delatara. Aun así, se le escapó una especie de resoplido nervioso intentando contener las carcajadas que Mark le producía de continuo.

Entonces la tía-abuela se giró y dijo:

-Espero que logres poner orden lo antes posible entre los asuntos que Albert…dejó pendientes. Eso es todo por ahora, buenas noches a los dos.

Se giró sorpresivamente rápido para su edad y abriendo los batientes de las puertas de roble, su figura desapareció en el dédalo de pasillos de la señorial mansión de Lakewood, a la que Mark se había trasladado eventualmente hasta que lograra poner al día los cientos y cientos de archivos y documentos relativos a los negocios del clan familiar. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-No le hagas demasiado caso querido –dijo Candy conciliadora y aun riendo quedamente debido a las acertadas imitaciones que Mark había realizado de la anciana, sin mala intención –estoy convencida de que en el fondo te aprecia sinceramente.

La hermosa muchacha depositó sus manos en torno a los hombros de su marido y reclinándose junto a él unió su mejilla derecha con la de Mark.

-Sí, ya lo sé –dijo Mark mesando los cabellos de Candy- tras esa aparente fachada de dureza e irascibilidad se esconde una buena persona, lo que ocurre, es que o le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos, o quizás tenga que esconderlos, para desempeñar mejor su labor.

Candy observó la puerta, por la que hacía ni cinco minutos que la anciana había abierto para marcharse hacia sus aposentos privados y reflexionó en voz alta mientras se pasaba la mano por el mentón. Mark se sentía con ganas de bromear y empezó a tironear de las coletas de su esposa, en las que había vuelto a recoger sus largos cabellos porque se sentía cómoda con aquel funcional peinado que le confería un aire de inocencia, que tanto atraía a Mark.

-Aun debe estar muy dolida por el encarcelamiento de Albert –dijo Candy mientras intentaba que su marido mantuviera las manos quietas- ¡ay¡ Mark, no seas crío, -protestó ella fingidamente- vas a despeinarme las coletas y no es precisamente fácil hacerlas.

-No importa mi preciosa Candy –replicó Mark mientras la besaba en las mejillas y la enlazaba por el talle- yo te ayudaré a componerlas si fuera necesario.

Candy le observó arrebatada. Mark estaba riendo. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y cuando la esbozaba su belleza masculina aumentaba exponencialmente. Ni siquiera Albert o Anthony o ese soldado inglés que le había confesado que soñaba con ella y tenía premoniciones acerca de una relación entre ambos que nunca existió, le hubieran parecido en esos instantes, más guapos que su propio marido.

"Esa sonrisa que ilumina su cara" –se dijo fascinada por la dulce expresión de Mark -"esa sonrisa que rivaliza con el Sol".

En esos momentos se escucharon unas pisadas amortiguadas que subían por la escalera. Mark, que ya conocía de sobra aquel peculiar y característico sonido exclamó un adelante, antes de que el dueño de las mismas, franqueara la puerta.

-Pasa Mermadón, pero agáchate –dijo Mark con tono afable- no sea que desencajes el marco de la puerta como la otra vez. A la señora Elroy le daría un patatús como entonces.

-Por supuesto señor Anderson –respondió una voz meliflua, muy fina, casi cantarina que a Candy le producía una vaga sensación de felicidad. Sentía cierta simpatía por el gigantesco robot que entró con paso un poco vacilante y tambaleándose en la ricamente decorada estancia.

-Buenas noches señorita Candy –saludó Mermadón educadamente. Candy asintió y posó sus manos en las tenazas metálicas del robot que podrían haber desgajado fácilmente los músculos de un hombre adulto si Mermadón no fuera el amable y servicial robot de apoyo y mantenimiento de los Andrew.

-Buenas noches querido amigo –declaró la muchacha rubia con alegría. Los ojos de Mermadon parpadearon levemente y en su rejilla metálica, titiló una breve luz parpadeante que equivalía a una sonrisa humana.

-Me halaga sus cumplidos señorita Candy y su preocupación por mí. Realmente, me manda el señor Parents, para que ayude al señor Anderson a concluir esta labor burocrática. Tómese un descanso, yo me ocuparé. Si surge alguna novedad, le avisaré.

Mark asintió visiblemente aliviado. Le dolían un poco los riñones de permanecer tantas horas encajado en el cómodo pero ya un poco torturante sillón de cuero, desde el que Albert antes de destrozar su vida, hubiera dirigido el imperio comercial de los Andrew, que por las trágicas circunstancias del ex magnate, ahora había pasado a sus manos. Teóricamente, más que una heredad o un traspaso de propiedad, era una especie de regencia, ya que nominalmente la tía abuela Elroy seguía ejerciendo el control, pero en la práctica no era así. Mark había pasado a desempeñar el antiguo papel de Albert, convertido en su rival y ahora caído en desgracia. Mermadón se sentó en el suelo, ya que el confortable y resistente sillón no habría resistido su descomunal peso y cogió entre sus manazas, algunos papeles que iba extrayendo de los rimeros que se erigían como edificios blancos hacia lo alto, sobre el escritorio simulando una pequeña ciudad de papel. Los iba examinando rápidamente mientras sus sensores ópticos captaban la información esencial de cada impreso, memorandum o albarán que estudiaba, trasmitiendo los datos a sus bancos de memoria y descartándolos para pasar al siguiente documento. Mark y Candy decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Marianne y Maikel estaban en compañía de sus abuelos Eleonor y Arthur, con los que estaban admirando los bellos caballos que el emprendedor y acaudalado empresario, y antiguo agente teatral de Eleonor había adquirido y que pastaban en las caballerizas de su mansión, muy cercana a Lakewood.

2

Candy y Mark caminaron tomados de la mano junto al lago, precisamente en el mismo lugar en el que rescatara a Anthony evitando que su cabeza se destrozara contra el suelo, al salir despedido del caballo cuando este introdujo inopinadamente una de sus patas, en un cepo hábilmente disimulado. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido azul claro de gasa y Mark se había desprendido de su pijama de franjas y el albornoz oscuro que solía ponerse cuando estaba dentro de su hogar y se había vestido con un traje sencillo de chaqueta de sport y un pantalón a juego. Era tan feliz…Nunca antes había sentido una paz y una calma semejante. Hacía tanto tiempo…

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutábamos de una paz y una tranquilidad semejante…-exclamó Candy iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa.

Mark se sorprendió ligeramente. Era lo mismo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, y expresado casi con idénticas palabras. El joven bajó la cabeza y sonrió levemente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tiempo, esa palabra es como una ironía para mí, Candy.

Candy, captando el verdadero sentido de aquella frase le abrazó lentamente atrayéndole hacia sí. Le ofreció sus labios temblorosos que recibieron los suyos uniéndose en un apasionado y largo beso.

Cuando sus rostros se distanciaron unos centímetros, Candy reclinó su frente contra la de su marido y dijo quedamente:

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora, no utilizarás más el iridium, amor mío, ni esa horrible arma o ninguna otra parecida –dijo Candy convencida de que el siniestro RPG-12 había sido definitivamente desmantelado o que por lo menos, Mark se había deshecho de él, tal y como ella le exigiera.

El enamorado joven asintió rápida y brevemente susurrando:

-Te lo prometo cariño. Nunca más lo empleare.

Mark no estaba seguro de poder cumplir aquella promesa, porque tarde o temprano surgiría alguna eventualidad que le obligaría a desplegar sus alas de fuego y volar rápidamente hasta el otro lado del mundo o del tiempo para solucionar algún amargo problema, para el que no existiría otra solución que la fuerza de las abrasadoras llamas que escupía su piel, obedientes a su voluntad, aunque no siempre era así. Entonces contempló en la lejanía la ventana iluminada en la fachada de la mansión y que correspondía al gabinete de trabajo, en el que un robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso estaba sobrellevando, aunque solo fuera por unas horas, puesto que su capacidad de procesamiento era muy rápida, el peso de uno de los mayores imperios y entramados comerciales del planeta. A Mark, aquello se le antojó como una curiosa y absurda paradoja. Los antepasados de Albert habían realizado grandes e ímprobos esfuerzos, no siempre coronados por el éxito, para levantar un emporio, que inicialmente había sido bien llevado con mano firme y segura por Albert. Finalmente su loca pasión y su acendrado alcoholismo habían hecho que terminara en la cárcel. Y ese gran emporio ahora estaba en poder de un aventurero sin oficio ni beneficio, llegado allende del tiempo, cuyo inmenso poderío económico, obtenido de la noche a la mañana, había sido delegado temporalmente, por unas horas en un robot venido del siglo XXI, y que estaba analizando y resolviendo mejor de lo que Albert hubiera podido lograr en su lamentable y decadente estado tantos asuntos que había dejado pendientes y sin resolver. Pero lo peor para el joven rubio de ojos verdes y con una poblada barba que ya no se recortaba y que languidecía en el camastro de su celda, no era la pérdida de sus propiedades y bienes materiales, si no el del amor de una maravillosa criatura que aquel canalla de ojos oscuros le había arrebatado de forma inmisericorde. Albert pasaba todo el tiempo escribiendo poemas de amor y versos, dedicados a Candy que releía continuamente y repasaba y volvía a redactar, hasta que finalmente estaban a su gusto, para mantener su mente ocupada. Pese a que la penitenciaría era de las más peligrosas del país, la notable influencia del antiguo magnate no se había esfumado del todo y se le habían asignado compañeros de celda que no solamente no eran problemáticos para él, si no que a cambio de algunos incentivos en su dura vida de presidiarios le protegían y hasta había empezado a caerles en gracia. El único que le amargaba aparte del que consideraba como único culpable de sus desdichas era ese guardia gordinflón y con muy malas pulgas llamado Jarmmerson, aunque el alcaide, muy pendiente de Albert y al que prácticamente no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ya le había trasladado a otra sección de la penitenciaría para que dejara de importunarle.

3

"Maldito Mark, siempre tú, tú eres el único culpable de mi bajada a los peores estratos de la decadencia humana. Si aquel día hubiera llegado un poco antes, solo cinco minutos antes. Que ciego estuve, que incapaz y que poca intuición tuve en aquellos instantes. O si en aquel momento en que por segunda vez, te encontraste con Candy, hubiera ordenado que rodearan Lakewood y hubiera destinado gente más capaz que ese idiota de capataz que entonces trabajaba para mí, quizás hubiera podido separarte de ella más fácilmente, cuando aun no habías penetrado en su corazón y en su mente. Pero tampoco podría haberme acercado a él. He noqueado a muchos hombres que se pretendían mejor que yo, con mis propias manos. Cuando salvé a Terry de aquellos cerdos que trataban de matarle en una riña tabernaria, sumando mis propias fuerzas a las suyas en los suburbios de Londres, pese a que ellos eran lo menos ocho, pudimos vencerlos, pero ese hombre…Nunca ví a nadie tan rápido y certero, y encima con esos poderes que desafían la imaginación más loca y febril, aparte de toda lógica mínimamente racional. ¿ De donde salió realmente ?, quiero decir, ¿ quien o qué estuvo implicado en su involuntaria creación ? ¿ qué clase de accidente, infortunio o terrible experiencia traumática debió pasar, para ser capaz de volar a esas velocidades meteóricas, desprendiendo un haz de fuego a su paso, viajar a través del tiempo, o proyectar temibles llamaradas a través de sus muñecas ?

Le tuve a mi merced, cuando necesitaba aquella transfusión que como un maldito estúpido, guiado de un tonto y banal sentimentalismo accedí a realizar. En aquel momento puse en sus manos a Candy, y senté el precedente para que con el paso del tiempo, -esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, cada vez que el vocablo tiempo acudía a su mente, porque era el elemento que su enemigo utilizaba y con el que básicamente, le había vencido -me arrebatara además del amor de mi hija adoptiva, el imperio que mi familia me legó. Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo con aventurados e ilusorios proyectos…Y ya cuando traté de consumar una nueva venganza, era demasiado fuerte y poderoso. Incluso intentó matarme, aunque Candy, la propia Candy le disuadió de ás podría haber sido un poco más astuto de lo que fui y haber tomado como rehenes a ese gordiflón del sombrero de fieltro y las gafas, o al enano pelirrojo o ambos. Podría haberme servido de ellos como rehenes para obtener una venganza más completa y definitiva, pero en la precipitación del momento, se me pasó completamente actuar así. Si hubiera pensado con más frialdad y lógica, si no me hubiera dejado arrastrar por las pasiones y empapado en alcohol…".

Había descartado a Haltoran, desde un principio, porque aunque no tenía el temible poder que Mark esgrimía, y que en un primer momento sospechó en él también, aquel hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y sonrisa burlona, era tan peligroso, por su diestro manejo de las armas y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si no más que el objeto de su intenso y extremo odio, que podría haber llegado hasta él con facilidad y quitarle de en medio. Aun recordaba con un escalofrío la velada advertencia que le hizo, cuando Albert cometió la insensatez de amenazarle, poco después de la terrible y espantosa humillación a la que sometió a Candy, cuando fue en su busca para suplicarle su ayuda, en forma de nueva transfusión para Mark. El mal que aquejaba a Mark en aquellos momentos de triunfo para Albert, era parte de su venganza, y tal como pronosticó Karen Kleiss, Candy acudió desesperada a su mansión, que ahora pertenecía a los Anderson, para rogarle con sus hermosos ojos verdes arrasados de lágrimas, su auxilio. Pero no contaba con que ese idiota de Haltoran le devolviera la salud, haciendo que la sangre envenenada saliera al exterior, de forma similar a cuando alguien recibe la mordedura de una serpiente, cuyo mejor remedio es evacuar cuanto antes, la sangre envenenada, a través de una herida o similar.

Albert interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando un nuevo guardián sustituto de Jammerson le trajo la bandeja repleta de comida. Por lo menos era más amable y no agravaba sus tribulaciones con insulsas y tontas vejaciones carcelarias, como haría Jammerson. Podría haberle partido la nariz fácilmente e incluso puede que hasta no le hubiera traído consecuencias, pero no deseaba problemas porque sus esperanzas estaban centradas en que sus abogados lograran obtener su libertad condicional cuanto antes, aunque no sería fácil. Sobre su cabeza pesaba la instigación de un asesinato por lo menos, de una joven sirvienta que se había visto implicada sin comerlo ni beberlo en la siniestra venganza que entre él y la intrigante Karen Kleiss habían ido tejiendo como una tela de araña en torno a Mark y Candy, aparte de diversos desfalcos y varios delitos contra el honor y calumnias hacia los Legan, que afortunadamente no llegaron a trascender, lo que sumado a algunas turbias operaciones económicas, le ponían en muy mala situación para alcanzar la condicional.

4

Mark condujo el pequeño pero confortable coche descapotable por las calles de Chicago. Desde que se había convertido en la cabeza visible de los Andrew, una de sus múltiples obligaciones, era la de visitar las distintas propiedades de la familia y asegurarse de que su estado de mantenimiento y rendimiento, en caso de que fueran empresas o negocios de importancia siguieran dando los frutos y beneficios deseados. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado con detenimiento en los edificios señoriales y las amplias y bien trazadas calles de la urbe que se abría ante él, como si la ciudad fuera el escenario de una importante obra teatral y Candy y él los principales actores. Pensó en cuando, desplegando sus alas de iridium había acudido con toda precipitación a salvar a su amada esposa, tan pronto como presintió que un gran peligro la amenazaba, cuando estaba trabajando como enfermera en el hospital de San Jorge y aun no había dado a luz a la pequeña y adorable Marianne que cada día ganaba más en hermosura, legada por su esplendorosa madre. En cuanto a Maikel era más reflexivo y callado, parecía contemplar la vida con sus grandes ojos verdes con la sabiduría de un erudito y la paciencia de un narrador. Ese rasgo tan característico preocupaba a veces a los jóvenes padres, aunque ya se habían habituado a esa circunstancia del carácter de su hijo. Mark sonrió. Aquella vez no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la oportunidad de visitar más reposadamente la ciudad del viento, cosa que ahora si le era posible, porque aunque tenía que revisar varias empresas y una gran mansión que por la información que había recibido de la tía-abuela Elroy era como una especie de castillo de cuento de hadas o un Versalles a escala más reducida, podría dedicarse con más calma y detenimiento a recorrerla de arriba abajo con Candy, tomándose de paso unas merecidas vacaciones. Giró la cabeza y miró en derredor. Candy estaba sentada a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras detrás viajaban Stear, junto con Annie y su esposo. Y aunque el vehículo solo tenía cinco plazas, me habían hecho un poco de sitio, apretujándose lo suficiente como para que mi oronda figura entrase en el deportivo, aunque a duras penas. El pequeño, pero potente coche se deslizó entre las transitadas calles. Entonces Haltoran fue señalando diversos negocios y locales, sobre los que destacaba la familiar e inconfundible divisa de los Andrew, consistente en un águila de alas desplegadas, que guarecía entre sus garras, la inicial, identificativa de la poderosa familia. Annie desplegó sus labios admirada, al distinguir en la fachada de un importante banco, el escudo de armas de los Andrew. Candy alzó la cabeza y sonrió entornando los ojos y llevándose la mano derecha a la frente a modo de visera, porque la luz del sol que brillaba en un radiante cielo azul, la estaba deslumbrando:

-Wow –comentó divertida- que edificios más altos.

-Aquí, parece que todo lo hacen a lo grande –comentó Haltoran, mientras se preguntaba cuantos más escudos de los Andrew continuarían divisando. Cuanto contó treinta y cinco, perdió la cuenta por un comentario de su esposa que le hizo perder el hilo del cálculo mental que estaba realizando.

"Media ciudad debe pertenecerles" –pensó Haltoran complacido, porque ahora era su amigo y no ese Albert el que controlaba con mano firme las riendas del imperio comercial, asesorado por mí, él y hasta Mermadon que había terminado de poner al día los asuntos que Albert debido a su lamentable y penosa situación había dejado pendientes e inconclusos.

Todos sabíamos que la principal razón para designar a Mark como su sucesor, y en ausencia de su sobrino por permanecer en la cárcel no era tanto la aparente falta de candidatos para seguir la labor que la tía abuela debido a su avanzada edad, ya no se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ánimos de continuar o proseguir sino el hecho de que aquel joven de ojos tristes, salvase la vida de Anthony y de Stear, ayudando a encauzar las vidas de los descarriados Eliza y Neal. Aunque la anciana no era muy dada a exteriorizar sus sentimientos ni a hacer gala de su afecto, más que en presencia de Stear, Anthony y Archie reconocía que la deuda que Mark había contraído con ella, jamás sería lo suficientemente colmada o pagada con creces, hiciera lo que hiciera. Por otro lado, el inmenso y protector amor que Mark manifestaba hacia Candy, y viceversa, le había inducido a pensar que si Candy se sentía ligada a los Andrew y Mark protegería todo cuando la chica amase a su vez o que fuera objeto de su afecto, el muchacho que había demostrado una inteligencia excepcional destacando en todo lo que se proponía, defendería cualquier cuestión, cosa o interés que tuviera que ver, siquiera remotamente con su esposa. Mark estaba tan feliz, escuchando el incesante parloteo de su esposa con su amiga Annie, que para él era como una melodía que le arrollaba dulcemente, y entre Stear y yo, que conversábamos animadamente, que se puso a cantar a pleno pulmón una canción de U-2, un grupo mítico allá de donde venía. Mientras Haltoran sacaba fotografías con una cámara digital tan pequeña que la ocultaba fácilmente entre sus manos, evitando quedar en evidencia delante de alguno de los presurosos ciudadanos que miraban el automóvil con cierta envidia e indiferencia al apreciar grabada en sus puertas, la divisa de la familia Andrew

Candy se giró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que oía cantar a Mark y no lo hacía del todo mal. Tenía una buena y bonita voz, sin llegar a la calidad de un cantante profesional y le preguntó mientras le besaba en las mejillas:

-¿ Qué estás cantando cariño ? parece una hermosa canción.

Mark realizó un rápido asentimiento y dijo:

-Se trata de una vieja balada, por lo menos allá de donde procedíamos.

Yo, que creía estar a punto de deslizarme en cualquier momento fuera del automóvil porque la constante presión de los cuerpos de mis amigos, me empujaba contra la puerta, reconocí al instante la tonada y dije mientras empujaba la montura de mis gafas con un dedo, para asegurarlas sobre mi nariz:

-Se trata de U-2. El título es "contigo o sin ti" –dije distraídamente, sin reparar en quienes eran mis interlocutores.

Annie dio un respingo ante el extraño nombre formado por una vocal y un número y me dijo, ante la hilaridad de Haltoran por la observación de la muchacha, que el joven, disimuló como mejor supo, para no ofender el suspicaz carácter de su esposa:

-Qué extraño nombre para un compositor. ¿ No tiene acaso nombre de pila por lo menos ?

-No se trata de una persona Annie–dije yo asegurándome el sombrero de fieltro con la mano izquierda para que no se desprendiera de mi cabeza. Al ser un coche descubierto, el viento nos azotaba de cara, especialmente a mí. Había retomado mi antigua costumbre de cubrirme la cabeza- si no de un grupo, un conjunto de varios artistas. Una especie de banda de música, para que lo entiendas mejor. A grandes rasgos, y para simplificarlo mucho, es gente que compone e interpreta sus propias composiciones. Y en el siglo XXI, lo mismo que a finales de este, cada uno tiende a utilizar el nombre más llamativo o acorde a su perfil para, definirse mejor supongo y atraer a sus fans.

-¿ Qué son fans Mike ? –preguntó Stear súbitamente interesado en la conversación.

-Son los seguidores de cada grupo, la gente que escucha su música, les apoya, y va a sus conciertos. Podría definirse como sus aficionados o mejor dicho, incondicionales.

Annie dio muestras de no haber entendido nada, pero finalmente, gracias a algunas explicaciones adicionales de Haltoran, logró hacerse una idea más o menos aproximada, de lo que pretendía explicarla.

Candy tarareó la canción acompañando a su marido aunque no se sabía, como era de esperar la letra, mientras mecía la cabeza y entornaba los arrebatadores ojos verdes, esbozando una leve sonrisa, síntoma de que la canción aun sin música, le estaba gustando. Mantenía el rostro entre sus manos que aferraban ambas mejillas. Los largos cabellos rubios, recogidos en sus elaboradas coletas, adornadas con sendos lazos, se agitaron llenando el ambiente de un agradable aroma a lavanda y tomillo. Pese a que desconocía completamente su letra, tenía buena memoria y muy pronto su hermosa voz, siguió a dúo a la de Mark sin dificultad. Annie y Stear se entusiasmaron tanto, que se unieron al improvisado coro y como era de esperar, Haltoran se sumó igualmente, y yo al final, arrastrado por su contagioso entusiasmo no tardé en imitarles con desigual fortuna. Aunque seguía dirigiendo temerosas miradas de reojo, hacia la endeble portezuela del pequeño coche a la que me agarraba con manos sudorosas y temblorosas. Creía que en cualquier cedería o que saldría despedida de sus goznes debido a mi peso y a la fuerza que ejercían mis amigos al agitarse tanto en el reducido habitáculo del coche terminaría por precipitarme al exterior del pequeño deportivo, expulsándome con violencia del reducido habitáculo. Los únicos que no tenían problemas de holgura, eran Candy y Mark, que disfrutaban para ellos solos de plazas con la debida comodidad de la que nosotros, desde atrás, y sobre todo yo, carecíamos.

5

Atravesamos una larga avenida jalonada de encinas cuyas hojas empezaban a amarillear porque el otoño con su lenta pero firme progresión, estaba haciendo sentir su presencia entre todos nosotros. Mark había dejado de cantar y mientras Annie y Candy hacían bromas entre sí, y yo y Stear conversábamos de trivialidades, como dos viejos amigos. Haltoran continuaba observando con interés las hermosas mansiones que se alzaban a ambos lados de la avenida, justo detrás de la larga y bien cuidada hilera de árboles que sin solución de continuidad, se alzaban a ambos márgenes de la carretera que como una cinta de asfalto se extendía serpenteando entre las casonas, y regias mansiones. Pese a que la Primera Guerra Mundial había cambiado muchas cosas, subvirtiendo el viejo orden imperante hasta entonces, había circunstancias y elementos que permanecían inmutables, por más que fueran pasadas por el viejo y ancestral tamiz de la Historia. Una de ellas era la riqueza y la opulencia de las grandes familias, que apenas había sufrido mella con el paso del huracán bélico. Mark contempló a Candy de reojo. Era tan hermosa que se dijo que todas las dificultades, todas las amarguras superadas bien valían el permanecer junto a aquella hermosa criatura de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios que por un instante, al darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, clavó en su rostro una mirada cargada de amor. Mark sonrió y fijó de nuevo sus ojos en la calzada. Cruzaron por debajo de un paso elevado y en ese momento, Stear se puso a gritar alegremente, mientras extendiendo un brazo señaló hacia una gran cancela de hierro pintada de negro, detrás de la cual se alzaba una imponente mansión. Esperando delante de la entrada, se hallaba de pie una muchacha, con gesto impaciente, que no dejaba de consultar la hora en su reloj de pulsera cada dos por tres. La chica tenía cabellos castaños y unas gafas redondas enmarcaban sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido sencillo de color rosa con un lazo a juego detrás y una pamela del mismo color. Stear agitó las manos por encima de su cabeza y luego, se las puso a modo de bocina entre los labios exclamando:

-¡Patty ¡ ¡Patty!.

Mark que nunca antes había estado allí, detuvo el coche delante de la muchacha y una vez que Annie le indicara que ya habían llegado. Stear descendió precipitadamente del automóvil y como si le hubieran nacido alas en los pies, fue al encuentro de su novia, a la que estrechó con fuerza, volteándola varias veces en torno suyo en vilo. Por extraño que nos pudiera parecer aun no se habían casado. Desde que Mark le trajera sano y salvo de la línea de frente, y Haltoran lograra convencerle de un modo algo expeditivo pero eficaz, de la inutilidad de la guerra ambos habían estado juntos desde entonces. Siempre fijaban la boda de un año para otro, y finalmente la posponían al siguiente, porque habían descubierto que preferían continuar así, para disgusto de la tía abuela Elroy y de la familia de Patty que no veían con buenos ojos que aquel largo y dilatado noviazgo no concluyera de una vez en boda. Pero su relación era firme y fuerte, como los troncos de aquellos árboles por delante de los cuales habíamos cruzado hacía un momento. Mientras Candy, Annie y todos los demás se saludaban efusivamente y las sesiones de abrazos y de manifestaciones de afecto parecía que se iban a alargar durante bastante rato. Cuando todos hubieron descendido del automóvil, yo me sentí como el tapón de corcho, que era expulsado con violencia del gollete de una botella de champan, cuando esta era descorchada. Una vez que mis amigos descendieron del pequeño automóvil, que me pareció increíble que pudiera llegar de una pieza hasta allí desde Lakewood, por el peso que había tenido que transportar, bajé con dificultad porque las piernas se me habían dormido durante el largo trayecto y mis riñones se quejaban levemente por las largas horas de viaje. Patty había venido hasta allí, trasladada por el chofer de su familia desde la estación. Su familia le había dado permiso para encontrarse con nosotros en Chicago y pasar unos días en nuestra compañía y la de su eterno prometido Stear, que esta vez nos aseguraba que la fecha de la boda sería la definitiva y que no habría más retrasos. Finalmente, el huracán de besos, felicitaciones y buenas palabras terminó por alcanzarme a mí también. Patty guardaba buen recuerdo, al igual que yo de nuestra breve relación y no había fantasmas ni malos recuerdos entre ambos. Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. En esos momentos, Patty buscaba a alguien más, entre todos nosotros, alguien a quien nunca podría agradecer lo bastante la extraordinaria acción que realizó por el joven que tanto amaba, por mucho que viviera o años que pasasen, jamás podría apartar de su mente ni de su corazón la visión de una estela de fuego que descendía de entre las nubes, desprendiendo luego una cálida y maravillosa luz, con Stear sujeto por su cintura, y devolviéndoselo lleno de vida, en vez de en el interior de un féretro. También sintió un poco de reparo al evocar el enojo de Stear y como Haltoran le había propinado un puñetazo por sus duros reproches hacia Candy y Mark, pero todo aquello había terminado ya. ¿ Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ? ¿ cinco ? ¿ o quizás siete años ? Nunca lograba recordar con exactitud las fechas. Su memoria era fatal en cuanto a retener algo aparentemente tan sencillo, como un día señalado.

Mark se había apartado discretamente del grupo y observó admirado algo que le dejó sin habla. Tenía las piernas ligeramente arqueadas y separadas, y los brazos un poco curvados, y distanciados unos pocos milímetros de los costados de su cuerpo. Una mansión colosal, se erguía frente a unos jardines de pulcro césped que era mantenido con escrupuloso cuidado por los jardineros de los Andrew y que eran surcados por multitud de caminos de grava y junto a los cuales se erguían pequeños árboles primorosamente podados, para darles diferentes y curiosas formas. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en la fachada principal del palacio y distinguió cuatro torres rematadas por pináculos puntiagudos que se abrían a ambos laterales de la fachada principal. Y a derecha e izquierda de esta, se extendían en dos interminables filas los muros de las distintas alas del imponente y monumental edificio. Entonces le pareció distinguir un súbito movimiento en los jardines de la mansión. Aguzó la vista y alcanzó a ver claramente como algunos ciervos corrían libremente para perderse entre los bosques situados un poco más lejos en lo que tomó por los lindes de la propiedad, aunque cuando Stear apuntó que aquellos árboles más o menos, vendrían a delimitar la mitad de la finca estando exactamente en su ecuador, el joven creyó no haber entendido bien la explicación de su amigo. Candy que le echaba en falta, reparó en su expresión sobrecogida y cuando llegó junto a él, le abrazó preguntándole, temerosa de que alguna preocupación o miedo le aquejara:

-¿ Qué te ocurre cariño ? pareces como sorprendido.

Mark sonrió al notar el contacto cálido y suave de las manos de su esposa en torno a su piel y realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza declaró con un deje de asombro en la entonación de su voz:

-Esta mansión…nunca creí que vería nada tan colosal, bueno…si exceptuamos el palacio de Versalles.

Candy sonrió y le besó en la mejilla alzándose sobre sus talones para llegar mejor hasta su rostro y observó mientras se acondicionaba el sombrero recargado de flores que llevaba sobre sus rizos rubios.

-Yo estuve aquí, hace ocho años –dijo la muchacha evocando aquel lejano entonces, cuando acudió a la mansión invitada por Albert y en compañía de Annie, Stear, Patty y Archie. Ahora estaban los mismos, añadiéndonos a nosotros y exceptuando a Archie, cuya particular rivalidad con Mark le había hecho desistir de acudir a la mansión pese a que Candy le había escrito rogándole encarecidamente que acudiera, pero el joven letrado, había archivado aquellas cartas negándose a leerlas. A partir de la cuarta misiva sin respuesta, Candy resignada y apenada por él dejó de redactarlas y de enviárselas. Pese a estar invitado, declinó reunirse con nosotros y adujo a través de un mensajero que sus asuntos labores le mantenían demasiado ocupado como para reunirse con nosotros.

Mark admiró la enorme propiedad. Ahora todo aquello le pertenecía a él y a su esposa. Se había convertido en uno de los hombres más adinerados y poderosos del planeta por un extraño giro del destino, cosa que tampoco Archie podía perdonarle. A parte de haberle arrebatado a Candy, a ojos de Archie, había provocado la ruina tanto personal como económica de Albert Andrew

6

Mark atravesó los jardines lentamente, guiado por Candy que le apremiaba a continuar más rápido, pero el joven quería que la belleza de aquellos parajes quedara impresa en su retina para recordarla detalladamente, como si no fuera a contemplarla más, pese a que todo aquello era suyo y le pertenecía. Entonces, miró hacia donde su esposa le señaló haciendo muecas y agitando repetidamente la mano. Sobre una añosa y formidable encina, entre su ramaje desplegado se erguía una pequeña pero robusta cabaña de madera, que parecía salida directamente de un cuento de hadas. A Mark le recordó algunas construcciones típicas que había tenido el privilegio de admirar en el Tirol o en Baviera. La casita tenía un tejado inclinado y unas grandes y luminosas ventanas. Sobre la puerta había grabado primorosamente un corazón y una corta pero amplia terraza se abría a su alrededor. La cabaña estaba construida sobre una plataforma de troncos atados entre sí con maromas y sogas y robustos travesaños la mantenían horizontal, incrustados firmemente en el tronco del árbol. Candy sin dudarlo se puso a trepar ágilmente desafiando a Mark a alcanzarle. El joven sonrió y dando un salto, realizó un corto vuelo y planeó hasta la terraza de la cabaña ayudado por una breve emisión de iridium. Apenas fue perceptible pero Candy ya le conocía sobradamente para saber si lo estaba empleando o no. Mark intentó disimular, pero no podía engañar a la afinada y sagaz percepción de la muchacha.

-Mark, has hecho trampas –dijo ella medio enfadada- además sabes de sobra que no me gusta que utilices el iridium –declaró cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdóname cariño –dijo él disculpándose sinceramente- pero no me apetecía demasiado ensuciarme mi traje. Además hoy estoy un poco cansado para trepar.

Como había empleado el iridium a la mínima potencia, su traje apenas sufrió desperfectos de importancia.

Candy simuló propinarle algunos golpes con sus pequeños puños cerrados y terminaron riendo abrazados. Yo sabía que Candy, pese a que estaba de buen humor, se había ofendido ligeramente porque Mark había empleado el iridium aunque muy brevemente, por lo que mi amigo no expulsó sus característicos y desagradables regueros negros. Un poco después Stear y Haltoran pasaron por mi lado, llevando de la mano a Annie que temerosa no se atrevía a ascender hasta la cabaña salvando la altura que la separaba del suelo. Haltoran trepó como un mono, aunque Stear tardó un poco más dado que sus manos eran diestras en inventar, no en escalar por el tronco de un árbol impregnado de resina como aquel, pero finalmente logró subir arriba. Desde la copa del árbol Haltoran le tendió a Annie una escala, animándola a subir:

-Vamos cariño, no tengas miedo, te sujetaremos. No hay ningún peligro.

Su temerosa esposa vaciló, pero finalmente se dejó influir por las tranquilizadoras palabras de su marido y terminó por ascender lentamente por el tronco, tanteando dubitativa cada peldaño de la escala ,que poco a poco conseguía subir, ascendiendo finalmente después de diez minutos de dudas, tanteos y miedos entre los aplausos de sus amigos. Faltaba yo, que me había quedado admirando la belleza de algunas estatuas de mármol blanco que representaban las efigies de muchachas hermosas ataviadas con túnicas. Una de ellas sostenía sobre sus hombros un cántaro. Me estremecí al recordar cierta escena irreal que tuvo lugar en Lakewood relacionada con los extraños acontecimientos de Neo Verona.

7

Por dentro, la acogedora cabaña parecía más grande, que externamente. Estaba amueblada de forma espartana, pero con gusto, con cómodas y pequeños estantes de madera labrados con dedicación y estilo. Mark suspiró y salió al exterior. La minúscula construcción le resultaba un poco agobiante, sobre todo para alguien como él que había surcado la inmensidad a lomos del fuego nuclear del iridium. Y entonces me vio. Me saludó agitando la mano y Haltoran, atraído por nuestra conversación salió a la terraza de la cabaña y me lanzó un jetpack disimulado en un cinturón. Le observé con extrañeza y le espeté:

-¿ No pretenderás que suba con uno de tus inventos ? Además no creo que aguante mi peso.

-Lo he perfeccionado hombre, y no seas tan desconfiado. Podría izar un peso cinco veces superior al tuyo.

Candy, Annie y Patty prorrumpieron en estruendosas risas sin mala intención. Me molesté algo por lo que tomé por una alusión personal. Ante mi mirada suspicaz, Haltoran se encogió de hombros y se disculpó:

-No pretendía ofenderte Maikel. Vamos, hombre ponte el cinturón y sube. No nos hagas un feo.

Rezongando me ceñí el cinturón poco convencido de que aquello funcionara. Cuando me acordaba del viaje que realicé en el interior de Mermadon, juré que nunca más me dejaría influir por las chaladuras de mi antiguo jefe de proyectos, pero las promesas que realizaba quedaban en agua de borrajas, y se las llevaba el viento. Lancé un resoplido y cuando estuve listo, dí una voz a Haltoran, que me hizo gestos para que bajara una palanca situada a mi costado izquierdo.

-¿ No sería más práctico utilizar la escala ? –voceé desde abajo espantando algunos pajarillos que revoloteaban en torno a las ramas más bajas de la encina.

-No aguantaría tu peso Maikel, no porque sea excesivo, si no que está pensada para gente de no más de setenta-ochenta kilos.

-Vale, vale, vale –le corté harto de tanta palabrería. Me encogí de hombros y tiré de la palanca como él me había dicho. Unas toberas retractiles surgieron por cada costado del cinturón y empezaron a expulsar gas y humo haciéndome ascender lentamente. No podía creerlo. Por un momento pensé que el jetpack no desestabilizaría y pasaría la prueba de fuego. Me iba acercando lentamente a la terraza de la cabaña, que despuntaba entre las ramas del denso y frondoso follaje del árbol. Mis pies estaban a punto de rozar ya la tarima de madera y me las prometía felices, mientras las chicas me animaban con sus aplausos y gritos de ánimo, cuando de pronto el caprichoso motor del jetpack petardeó y me impulsó hacia arriba, remontándome muy por encima del árbol y de la cabaña que se alzaba entre sus ramas. Mascullé una sonora imprecación mientras las enloquecidas toberas impulsoras me hacían ganar más y más altura. Manipulé frenéticamente los mandos, tratando de descender pero como le sucediera a Mark sobre el Atlántico y la vertical del Mauritania cuando iba a rescatar a Candy, los dichosos controles se atascaron de manera que ni subía ni bajaba, exactamente lo mismo. Haltoran me observó horrorizado y gritó que mantuviera la calma mientras se disponía a subir con otro jetpack que llevaba de reserva, para ayudarme a volver a tierra. Yo, en mitad del aire, pataleaba y trataba de hacer que aquel maldito trasto reaccionara pero cuanto más frenéticamente movía las palancas para que el tozudo y callado motor del jetpack funcionara nuevamente, más se iba recalentando. Candy percibió un olor a quemado que le era familiar debido a que ya conocía las imprevisibles consecuencias del mal funcionamiento de aquellos inseguros y aun poco perfeccionados aparatos. Enumeró mentalmente las veces que había experimentado el hedor a chamuscado, que le producía nauseas. La primera fue cuando Mark la rescató, a lomos de uno de aquellos renqueantes artilugios, del ensayo de boda previo al auténtico enlace con Neal, que afortunadamente nunca llegó a celebrarse.

La segunda fue cuando el valeroso joven empleó el jetpack junto con Haltoran para sacarla del Mauritania y también evocó como Haltoran liberó a Annie del internado londinense con el mismo invento delante de las narices de la hermana Grey, que se desmayó cuando contempló atónita como Haltoran salvaba la cancela del edificio, llevando a Annie a cuestas. Todavía se acordaba de la mareante fetidez, que hizo que le vinieran arcadas, cuando huían de allí con Annie y Haltoran, en el coche del doctor Sellers y que Mark conducía, aprovechando la confusión provocada por el afortunadamente fallido bombardero alemán, durante el cual Haltoran derribó uno de los aparatos germanos. Ahora todos me observaban temerosos de que me precipitara como una piedra contra el suelo. Mark estaba ya preparándose para alzar el vuelo y rescatarme, cuando Haltoran se puso otro jetpack frenéticamente mientras me gritaba:

-Maikel ¡! No fuerces así los controles o sobrecargarás el motor, produciendo un cortocircuito ¡

Tal y como me temía, un chispazo emergió del motor que se incendió soltando algunas llamaradas que estuvieron a punto de chamuscarme la piel y la ropa. Uno de aquellos chorros de fuego me calcinó aun así el sombrero, como no podía ser de otra forma. Temeroso de quemarme el cabello, lo lancé al vacío y mientras iba descendiendo, comprobé con una mueca de horror, como las llamas terminaron por devorarlo. Cuando tocó la tarima de la cabaña de la encina, se había consumido completamente quedando solo unas pocas cenizas.

-Mark, Haltoran, ¿ no podéis hacer nada ? –les apremió Candy- si sigue así terminará por precipitarse a…

Antes de que Candy pudiera terminar de concluir la frase, dicho y hecho mi alarido eclipsó su voz. El jet pack se había estropeado definitivamente, y su motor se había carbonizado llenando el idílico ambiente del bosquecillo y los jardines aledaños, de un pesado y molesto olor acre, que hizo toser a Candy, y a todos los demás, mientras yo iba perdiendo altura imaginándome chafado contra el suelo o con un poco de suerte, magullado pero vivo si las ramas de la encina lograban amortiguar el impacto de mi caída y conseguir que terminara acertando en pleno centro de la terraza de la cabaña.

-Socorrooo –grité despavorido mientras agitaba las manos percibiendo el suelo cada vez más próximo a mí y los rostros de mis amigos que me miraban atemorizados y sin poder reaccionar de la impresión –que me la pego, que me la pego.

En esos momentos escuché un siseo y noté un leve olor dulzón a ozono, mientras los brazos de Mark me sostenían en vilo evitando que me estrellara. Mi cuerpo dio un tirón seco pero estaba a salvo. Mark, rodeado por el haz de luz iridiscente, flotaba mansamente en pleno aire, y me sostuvo sin dificultad, aferrándome por la muñeca.

-¿ Estás bien maestro ? –me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa y preocupado de veras por mi estado.

-Sí, pero debes de dejarme ya en el suelo –dije agradecido y muy sorprendido de que mis gafas no se hubieran desprendido de mi nariz durante la pronunciada caída y que sus patillas continuaran fijas y aferradas a mis orejas –si tardamos más en descender, tu sangre empezará el proceso de depuración y no es cuestión de arruinar un día tan bonito y una reunión tan agradable –dije señalando discretamente la cabaña en la que su esposa, Haltoran, Annie, Stear y Patty seguían nuestras evoluciones con gesto serio y preocupado.

-Tienes razón –dijo Mark- sujétate. Vamos a bajar.

8

Tocamos tierra y cuando sentí la hierba bajo mis pies, resoplé aliviado y me llevé la mano derecha al pecho. Casi me dio un pasmo, y empecé a dar saltos de alegría. Todos mis amigos habían descendido precipitadamente de la cabaña y me rodearon solícitos e interesados por mis estados de ánimo y de salud. Me bombardeaban a preguntas de si estaba bien, si había pasado miedo, si necesitaba esto o lo otro…

Candy cuya preocupación por mí hacía que la pobre muchacha estuviera en un sin vivir cada vez que por mi torpeza o alguna de las encerronas de Haltoran me metía en problemas, me abrazó poniéndome perdido de lágrimas y de besos afectuosos en las mejillas y en la frente.

-Maikel, Maikel, no vuelvas nunca más a darnos semejantes sustos. Podías haberte matado.

Haltoran se abrió paso entre el corrillo que todos ellos habían improvisado en torno a mí y se disculpó rápidamente:

-Lo siento Maikel. Quizás tuvieras razón. No pensé que iba a fallar tan estrepitosamente –dijo el joven contrito.

No deseaba discutir o enojarme con nadie. Bastante tenía con haber salido bien parado de semejante locura.

-No importa –dije desprendiéndome del socarrado y ennegrecido invento, del que solo quedaba algunos trozos de cinturón y poco más. El resto había ardido literal y completamente hasta resultar destruido, impregnando el aire de aquel sofocante y asfixiante olor a quemado, aunque siendo un invento suyo, era de esperar.

Annie, afectada por el insidioso, e invasivo olor, se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo de encaje, mientras yo, no sabía si por el miedo que había pasado, el hedor a circuitos y mecanismos chamuscados, que lo impregnaba todo o ambas cosas a un tiempo, me desplomé súbitamente mareado en los brazos de Candy que se puso a gritar reclamando ayuda urgente para mí.

9

Me trasladaron rápidamente al interior de la imponente mansión, donde el médico personal de los Andrew y destacado prácticamente de forma permanente al regio lugar, me examinó concienzudamente tranquilizándonos a todos y a mi el primero.

-No es nada. Este hombre ha sufrido una pequeña intoxicación por inhalación de humo, pero ya está plenamente recuperado, aunque quizás debería descansar hasta mañana. Pese a que Candy intentó quedarme para hacerme compañía, conseguí disuadirla, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Encendí la luz, cuando noté que los ecos de los pasos de mis amigos se iban perdiendo en el pasillo, diluyéndose en el silencio de los grandes corredores laberínticos, a medida que se alejaban. Aprovechando que no había nadie, tomé papel cuadriculado y extraje un pequeño bolígrafo de cristal de mi bolsillo derecho, empezando a redactar una especie de testimonio que en cuanto hubiera leído y releído, destruiría. Aquello me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, cuando en ocasiones notaba como los remordimientos me atormentaban, aliviando parte del peso de mi conciencia, que a veces, se tornaba demasiado duro para poder trasportarlo sobre mis hombros.

La muchacha me tomó las manos entre las suyas y dijo retirando una lágrima de su ojo derecho:

-Maikel, ¿ por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte antes por los demás que por ti ?

Sonreí mientras me acomodaba lo mejor posible en el blando lecho y tiraba de las sábanas hacia arriba para taparme. Candy me ayudó y yo buscando las palabras adecuadas dije:

-Yo, quizás se deba a que…

Por un instante nuestros ojos coincidieron. Aparté la vista y bajé la cabeza. Resoplé levemente y observándola de soslayo mientras me retiraba las gafas con un movimiento del dorso de mi mano derecha dije:

-Jamás en mis más locos sueños soñé con conocer a alguien como tú, querida Candy.

La joven sabía a lo que me refería, por lo que antes de que pudiera añadir algo, cambié inmediatamente de tema, no fuera que la conversación transcurriera por derroteros similares a la que mantuvimos poco después de aquella cruenta batalla contra los hombres de Norden.

Candy me abrazó de repente recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho. Sus rizos dorados y su piel suave erizaron la mía, haciendo que me estremeciera. Candy no podía en cierto modo evitar el sentirse culpable, por que el amor no hubiera tocado a las puertas de mi corazón.

-Maikel, eres un hombre bueno. No entiendo como nadie se haya dado aun cuenta de lo grande que es tu corazón.

Callé y esbocé una sonrisa al recordar el ridículo que había realizado pataleando y braceando en mitad del aire, debido a que el poco fiable motor del jetpack había vuelto a atacarse de nuevo, quemándose finalmente hasta que Mark, consiguió bajarme recurriendo a una mínima utilización del iridium. La mala puesta a punto de los propulsores habrían podido provocar una tragedia por muy poco, ya que el combustible que utilizaban era altamente inflamable y habría devorado la pequeña cabaña de madera junto con el árbol en cuestión de minutos. En el fondo, me alegré de que Mark subiera a por mí y no al revés, dado que si hubiera aterrizado sobre la tarima que rodeaba la endeble casa, posiblemente se habría consumido ardiendo como la yesca seca.

Alargué la mano derecha y acaricié la mejilla de aquella criatura tan singular y maravillosa. Volví a sonreír y respondí a su observación:

-Te preocupas siempre por los demás, Candy, anteponiendo tu propia felicidad a la de otras personas. Y la mía, ya la culminaste, cuando te conocí, querida amiga.

Candy apartó sus ojos como esmeraldas y vertió sus lágrimas, que mojaron mis nudillos y parte de la colcha que cubría las mantas que me abrigaban.

-Pero, pero, no, como realmente soñaste, querido Maikel, no de esa manera.

Asentí y pasé mi mano derecha por sus hombros y dije para consolarla:

-Es hora de que empieces a pensar un poco en ti misma, aunque tu dicha comenzó en la Colina de Pony, cuando os conocisteis. ¿ Eres feliz con Mark y tus hijos ?

Cuando mencioné el nombre de su esposo, su rostro se iluminó. Se pasó la mano izquierda por los cabellos ondulados y ensortijados y entonces dijo algo que me heló la sangre en las venas:

-Jamás podré olvidar el maravilloso regalo que me hiciste Maikel, jamás. Porque presiento, que indirectamente, le enviaste hasta mí desde el otro lado del tiempo.

Dí un respingo de manera que mi cuerpo al moverse involuntariamente hacia atrás, tiró de las sábanas, deshaciendo parte de la cama y dejando mis piernas al descubierto. Candy me arropó nuevamente y yo, temblando levemente musité al adivinar una especie de carta, que había escrito para descargar mis remordimientos de conciencia, entre sus manos blancas:

-Entonces, lo sabes…

La muchacha asintió contrariada, al haberse puesto en evidencia sin querer. Cuando me acostaron en la habitación después de que me desplomara en sus brazos y apagaran la luz, Candy que no estaba del todo tranquila, respecto a mi repentino desmayo, se introdujo subrepticiamente en la alcoba y contempló un papel que sobresalía de entre mis dedos, que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho. La joven no tenía intención de leerlo, pero cuando lo tomó de mis manos para depositarlo junto a la mesilla reparó en que había escrita una especie de confesión. A veces, para aliviar algunos de mis cargos de conciencia o profundos secretos los plasmaba en papel, que luego destruía inmediatamente, para que no quedara constancia de nada. Sabía que Mark, por ejemplo, emitía algunas llamaradas de iridium a través de sus muñecas y conversaba solo, como manera de descargar su conciencia y compartir sus pensamientos aunque únicamente, lo hiciera consigo mismo. Yo tenía el hábito de redactarlos en una hoja en blanco. Sólo que aquella vez, algo tan prosaico como el sueño, acabó venciéndome y me dormí al instante, sin haber tan siquiera guardado la comprometedora nota en mis bolsillos, por lo menos, o en un cajón de la mesilla. Además, me dejé la luz encendida, por lo que cuando Candy entrevió el nombre de Mark garabateado en la nota, aun a sabiendas de que no estaba bien, su curiosidad y afán de saber terminó por vencer sus reticencias y se puso a leer. De esa manera, supo que a través de mí, aunque indirectamente, su fabulosa y desgraciada historia dio comienzo en una carretera desierta del sur de Francia. Sentí cierto temor, no porque Candy lo hubiera descubierto, debido a mi poca prevención y reserva, si no en lo que pensaría ella de mí. Mark había alterado su vida y la de los que la rodeaban, pero ello, en cierta forma, había destruido la vida de Mark, privándole de su humanidad. Le conté algunos aspectos que no conocía. Candy había intentado disimular cuando abrí los ojos, al parecerme vislumbrar a alguien a mi lado. Pensé que sería Annie o Patty, o cualquier otro, menos Candy.

-¿ No me odias Candy ? ¿ te sigo pareciendo tan maravilloso y noble ? Yo convertí a Mark en lo que es. Si el iridium circula por sus venas es por mi culpa.

Candy me tomó por los hombros. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían por las lágrimas que estaba vertiendo, no de ira, si no de gratitud hacia mí.

-¿ Cómo podría odiar a la persona que condujo hasta mí a un hombre tan bueno y dulce como Mark ? ¿ cómo podría odiar a alguien como tú Maikel ?

-¿ No te arrepientes de conocer la verdad ? ¿ de qué yo infundí en Mark un poder del que tantas y tantas veces ha renegado, al igual que tú ?

-Eso era antes de que presenciara con mis propios ojos, como Mark curó y ayudó a tantas personas. ¿ Sabías que cuando fuimos a Escocia a ver a mi madre, salvó de las aguas a una niña que estuvo a punto de ahogarse durante un temporal ?

Asentí. También conocía la historia de otra niña huérfana del Hogar de Pony que padecía hemofilia, y que Mark consiguió sanar gracias a las portentosas propiedades del iridium, después de que se hiriese trepando a ese árbol tan colosal que se erguía sobre una loma cercana al espartano hospicio.

Candy me sacó de mi ensimismamiento diciendo unas palabras que recordaré mientras viva:

-Maikel, si el iridium no hubiera convertido a Mark en lo que es, estoy segura de que su vida habría sido muy desgraciada. Con el iridium dentro de su ser, aunque a veces sea muy duro admitirlo, por las desastrosas consecuencias que puede tener para él, ha hecho felices a muchas personas e hizo que nos conociéramos. Sin Mark, querido amigo Maikel, mi vida también habría sido muy triste. Por eso, nunca te estaré lo bastante agradecida por todo. Yo, sospechaba, intuía aun mucho antes de esta confesión –dijo mientras me entregaba la nota de papel- que tú preparaste la senda que le condujo hasta mí, aunque en aquel momento no podías saberlo ni yo tenía la absoluta certeza de ello. Sin el iridium Mark no puede vivir, y si aquel día no hubiese entrado a formar parte suyo, estoy convencida de que tampoco lo habría hecho durante mucho más tiempo.

Me quité las gafas y me froté el inicio del tabique nasal. Candy era tan inteligente e intuitiva, además de hermosa, que todos aquellos años, guardó para sí, el secreto que yo tan celosamente ocultaba y que ella ya había adivinado, casi al poco de conocernos, atando cabos y sacando inteligentes deducciones. Y aquella nota de papel cuadriculado escrita apresuradamente con mano nerviosa y débil y con tan poco cuidado venía a confirmarla lo que ya intuía.

-No temas Maikel –dijo la muchacha- no se lo diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mark, tienes mi palabra. Guardaré el secreto.

Le devolví la confesión ante sus ojos asombrados y aunque intentó rechazarla, con mano reticente yo insistí:

-No, Candy guárdala de recuerdo…si una revelación tan dura y cruda puede tenerse y considerarse como tal.

-Desde luego Maikel –dijo ella acercando sus labios carnosos a los míos y besándome levemente en ellos- porque yo no podría deshacerme de nada proveniente de alguien tan excepcional y bueno como tú –declaró con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba nuevamente la nota, que a modo de presente le estaba dando. Agarró mi mano derecha con fuerza y le pregunté sorprendido:

-¿ Cómo averiguaste que el iridium era uno de mis proyectos de investigación ?

-Porque muchas veces hablabas del iridium, pareciéndolo conocer muy bien y al detalle, y me fijé en la deferencia con la que tratas a Mark, Maikel, como queriéndote hacer perdonar por lo que fue algo fortuito. En un primer momento, pretendiste utilizar el iridium con fines nobles, como crear una fuente de energía inagotable y barata de la que pudiera beneficiarse todo el mundo.

-Lo hice por dinero, para aumentar mis beneficios y para pasar a la Historia Candy –admití con dureza y contemplando un cuadro que había colgado de la pared frente a mí y que reflejaba un combate naval en alta mar, entre viejos barcos propulsados a vela, que se cañoneaban intensamente en medio de la densa humareda producida por el fragor de la batalla.

-E hiciste algo bueno a fin de cuentas Maikel –me dijo Candy invitándome a tomar un trago del té que me había preparado- como si todo cuantos nos ha acontecido a mí, a Annie y cuantos nos rodean, no lo fuera de por sí.

Acepté la taza de té y esta vez fui yo el que realizó un comentario que habría hecho Candy si yo no me hubiera adelantado para decir lo yo mismo, por pura casualidad:

-Y yo también creo que Mark, lo sabe, porque siempre me ha llamado maestro, como reconociendo que para bien o para mal, yo fui su creador. Lo que no entiendo es porqué, finge no saberlo o me trata con tanta cortesía y consideración.

Candy bebió un sorbo de una taza dorada con incrustaciones de nácar y dijo:

-Quizás, porque le has dado tanto, quiero decir, nos diste tanto a él y a mí, Maikel que no tiene forma de expresar su gratitud y el afecto que siente por ti, al igual que yo. Y tal vez, lo mejor sea dejar las cosas como están.

-A veces el mejor agradecimiento es el silencio tácito y mutuo. –recité desgranando cada palabra.

Candy asintió. Ambos terminamos el contenido de nuestras tazas, envueltos en ese mismo silencio al que me había referido hacía tan solo unos breves instantes.

10

Después de departir un poco más conmigo, Candy se reunió con su amiga Annie en una habitación muy espaciosa y que los criados de la casa, habían acondicionado sin saber exactamente cual sería el número exacto de invitados o de huéspedes, que la colosal mansión alojaría durante aquellos días. Annie había extraído un lujoso vestido de su guardarropa y lo había superpuesto al cuerpo de su amiga, a pesar de sus reticencias, con la intención de que se lo probara. Tras vencer las últimas tentativas de resistencia de Candy, esta accedió más que nada para complacer a Annie más que para embellecerse. Candy cuidaba mucho su forma de vestir y sus maneras, de forma que se había trasformado en una dama distinguida y muy hermosa, aunque últimamente y sobre todo, debido a la ausencia de su esposo se había dejado un poco suscitando el disgusto y la contrariedad de su amiga y de los Legan que no podían permitir que Candy descuidara su aspecto personal eclipsando su belleza tras las brumas de la tristeza, que le causaban la partida de Mark. Pero antes que nada, Annie obligó casi arrastrando a su amiga a sentarse ante el tocador y a contemplarse en el espejo de la cómoda. Annie esgrimió un peine con mango de plata y comenzó a modelar las largas y sedosas hebras doradas de los cabellos de Candy, recogiéndolos en una larga cola de caballo, que remató con un lazo rojo que se extendía a lo ancho de la misma. Luego, instó a Candy a probarse el vestido. La muchacha obedeció y tras depositar sus ropas sobre el borde del biombo, y cambiarse apresuradamente, se asomó por el lado izquierdo del mismo. Estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido blanco de mangas flotantes, cuyas hombreras permitían intuir la fina y sedosa piel de sus hombros esculturales a través de su traslúcida tela. La falda del vestido nacía dos dedos por encima de su regazo cayendo hasta el suelo con un discreto y armónico vuelo, dividida en tres secciones, delimitadas por sencillos y elegantes volantes. Annie se alejó de ella unos pasos para observar complacida y orgullosa su obra y dijo satisfecha:

-Estás preciosa Candy. Pareces, no –se corrigió un poco sorprendida de la firmeza de su voz- eres una auténtica princesa.

Entonces distinguieron un resplandor aureo que se colaba por los cristales en que se hallaban divididas, separados por un fino marco, los batientes de las puertas que daban acceso al balcón de mármol de imponente balaustrada. Candy, un poco atemorizada y columbrando que se trataba de Mark, se asomó inmediatamente a los ventanales, pero sin llegar a traspasar el umbral de las puertas para salir al balcón. Estaba empezando a anochecer y en el incipiente firmamento nocturno, contempló cinco letras que con trazos de fuego se iban formando lentamente ante sus ojos, para crear su nombre. De las muñecas de Mark, emergían lenguas de fuego, que hábilmente manipuladas por su artífice a modo de pincel, esbozaron un nombre, utilizando la oscuridad como lienzo.

-Candy –leyó la muchacha con sus ojos verdes arrasados de lágrimas, mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios. Estaba tan emocionada y a punto de llorar que musitó el nombre de su esposo con devoción:

-Mark, amor mío.

Entonces el joven la distinguió y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Candy traspasó finalmente las puertas y salió al balcón contemplándole. Entonces Mark sonrió y se preparó para reunirse con ella, aprovechando que el iridium aun estaba activo, para salvar la escasa altura que la separaba de ella, con un corto vuelo, pero la joven se recogió el vestido y se dirigió apresuradamente y con premura, hacia la salida, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y desenfrenadamente. Antes de que Annie pudiera preguntarla algo acerca de su proceder, su amiga ya estaba en la planta baja y avanzaba por el sendero de grava del jardín para ir directa, al encuentro de Mark. El joven detuvo la emisión de energía y el nombre que había realizado en la noche desapareció. Corrió hacia Candy y cuando la contempló, envuelta en aquel deslumbrante vestido balbuceó:

-Eres…eres tan bella, Candy

La muchacha no contestó, aun acariciada, por el recuerdo de la hermosa dedicatoria que había presenciado flotando mansamente en el aire, hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos. Candy abrió los brazos y rodeó con ellos a Mark, besándole apasionadamente, mientras el joven la correspondía con igual efusión.

-Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…-repetía Candy continuamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Mark con las yemas de sus dedos, apretándose con firmeza contra él.

-Te quiero Candy, te quiero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, te quiero tanto que…no pude evitar hacerte otra dedicatoria. Perdóname si te he molestado o importunado cariño. Yo…

Candy rió a carcajadas y le besó nuevamente esta vez durante más tiempo. Cuando alejó sus labios de los de él amoratados, por la duración del beso y su efusividad le dijo riendo:

-Es…es lo más bonito y hermoso que he contemplado jamás, amor mío.

Recordó cuando había escrito su nombre sobre las frías y procelosas aguas del Atlántico, a bordo del Mauritania, poco antes de ser atacados por el submarino alemán o como lo había elaborado, a partir de las aguas del lago central de Lakewood, arrancando en ella en todos los casos, largas y emocionadas hileras de lágrimas.

-Todo es poco para cantar tu belleza, vida mía –declaró él en susurros mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y ella se dejó conducir, riendo quedamente hasta la alcoba. Annie iba a reclamar a Candy por algo, cuando el brazo de Haltoran se posó en sus hombros. Annie se sorprendió ligeramente y se tranquilizó al cerciorarse de que se trataba de su esposo que dijo mientras observaban al matrimonio entrar en la mansión, riendo e intercambiando cumplidos e inocentes bromas o confidencias.

-No, cariño –dijo Haltoran negando con la cabeza levemente pero sin perder la jovialidad que chispeaba en sus ojos- debemos dejarles solos. Necesitan estar el uno en los brazos del otro.

-Por cierto –dijo levantando en vilo a Annie sorpresivamente, que chilló un poco entre avergonzada y gratamente sorprendida- podríamos imitarles, ¿ que te parece pequeña dama ?

-Haltoran no me llames así, sabes que me da vergüenza –dijo con voz melosa, la chica ruborizándose ligeramente y cubriéndose las mejillas con ambos manos. Se contoneó levemente y coincidió con su marido en que era una excelente idea. Entonces Haltoran la besó apasionadamente y Annie le correspondió estremecida y henchida de felicidad.

Luego, lentamente ambos se fueron retirando también a la intimidad de sus aposentos privados.

11

El teatro casi se vino abajo por los fuertes y estruendosos aplausos que llenaron el ambiente. En el centro del escenario, Terry Grandschester saludaba a la concurrencia mientras su esposa Louise, que llevaba actuando con él desde unos meses después de que se conocieran un lejano día de 1917 en Escocia, no dejaba de sonreir y corresponder a la ovación del público realizando continuas reverencias y genuflexiones. La compañía Strafford prácticamente al completo, tuvo que salir varias veces para atender a los deseos del público de ovacionarles y expresarles su admiración y devoción por su brillante y emotiva actuación. Terry había interpretado a Romeo nuevamente, mientras Louise espléndida en su traje de Julieta unían sus manos y las elevaban por encima de sus cabezas. La joven, que había tenido dos hijos con él, recordaba la primera vez que por un capricho fruto del azar, y casi medio en broma, se encontró con él una mañana, en un teatro de Edimburgo, en la que la compañía de Terry representaría Romeo y Julieta de nuevo. Louise había asistido al teatro en infinidad de ocasiones, pero nunca antes había estado entre bambalinas y mucho menos actuado. Realmente había acudido para desearle suerte, aprovechando actuaría en la cercana Edimburgo, por última vez aquella temporada, ya que ambos se separarían durante unos meses- Terry, que había decidido dejar el internado definitivamente y dedicarse de pleno a su carrera como actor estaba un poco molesto, porque su compañera de reparto, la actriz que interpretaría a Julieta aun no había llegado. Pensó en la curiosa coincidencia por la que él, debido a un incidente con aquel patán que le hizo perder su gorra preferida y el tiempo, también llegó tarde a una representación en la que actuaría como Romeo, cuando sucedió aquel incidente de los focos que se desprendieron del techo del teatro. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños mientras rememoraba prácticamente la misma escena que su esposa revivía en su mente, casi punto por punto. Aun sentía un escalofrío cuando el mismo hombre que le salvó la vida durante la guerra, evitó que los pesados focos aplastaran la pierna de Susana Marlow, y que se había hecho con el corazón de la joven que contemplaba en sueños. Aquel día de ensayo, la muchacha que debía dar vida a Julieta estaba aquejada de gripe. El año siguiente sobrevendría una terrible epidemia mundial de esa enfermedad, pero que aun no había alcanzado los niveles de virulencia que sobrevendrían al año siguiente. No había en todo el teatro ninguna otra actriz capaz de sustituirla, porque las actrices suplentes, según Terry no tenían la fuerza interpretativa que él necesitaba para sentirse compenetrado con su personaje. Entonces reparó en su novia y la observó dubitativo, mientras se frotaba el mentón al tiempo que una idea quizás algo descabellada tomaba cuerpo en su mente.

-Louise, ¿ por qué no haces una prueba ?

-Pero, pero Terry –dijo la chica sorprendida esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa- no…soy actriz. Quizás no de la talla. Yo…

-Tú solo inténtalo –dijo el joven actor mientras hacía que trajeran desde atrezzo, y le entregaran un vestido de Julieta- yo juzgaré.

Terry tenía tanto carisma y su personalidad se había fortalecido ganando en aplomo y madurez, tras su paso por el frente, que aunque jamás pretendió desautorizar al director de la compañía de actores, a veces tomaba decisiones un tanto atrevidas, que siempre se revelaban como las correctas. Por eso, cuando tuvo una súbita intuición al contemplar a Louise decidió ponerla en práctica. Unos minutos después, tras aprenderse un corto texto de prueba, y vestida como Julieta, ensayaron la legendaria escena del balcón. Fue un ensayo muy corto, pero los pocos que asistieron a la actuación quedaron maravillados. Había una química muy fuerte entre ambos y cuando Terry terminó, notó como algo en su pecho se removía. Hasta ese momento, había cortejado y salido con su novia por pura inercia, porque el recuerdo de Candy, aun alentaba en su alma, tanto de la guerra como de la conversación que mantuvieron en Escocia y donde presa de los celos y un loco amor, había intentado agredir a Mark sin éxito. El joven ligeramente más alto que él, se limitó a apartarse, esquivándole sin dificultad y en ningún momento le atacó o intentó noquearle. Parecía como si se deslizara silenciosamente. Sus puños solo hendían aire, su rabia se disipaba a cada golpe fallido que le lanzaba. Se detuvo contrariado. Jamás podría cortar un vínculo de amor tan poderoso como aquel. Candy jamás se separaría de Mark. Sus corazones se hallaban unidos indisolublemente por la senda del tiempo que condujo al joven de ojos oscuros hasta ella, una mañana de Mayo, sobre el árbol de la Colina de Pony. Por eso, cuando contempló a Louise declamar los versos que apenas había leído apresuradamente, se prendó de ella. A partir de aquel día, y tras una corta negociación con los padres de la muchacha, Louise pasó a formar parte de la compañía Strafford. Su prodigiosa memoria, le permitió prepararse su papel como Julieta, justo a tiempo para su primera actuación como actriz. Nunca antes había hecho nada semejante, pero la firme y absoluta confianza de Terry en ella, terminó por vencer las últimas trabas del director, que temía que la velada, sería un estrepitoso fracaso.

Aquella lejana noche, el teatro donde actuaron, como todas las demás que seguirían a partir de la primera, los aplausos del público fueron tan estruendosos y rotundos que el director de la compañía Strafford, jamás volvió a dudar del increíble ojo clínico de su principal actor. Muy pronto cada representación que era anunciada con sus efigies en aquellos grandes y coloristas carteles, distribuidos por las calles, era sinónimo y garantía casi segura de éxito, lo cual conducía al conocido cártel de "no hay entradas" colgado de las taquillas de los teatros donde actuaban. Por otro lado, de ser cierta la conocida leyenda del mundo del teatro, según la cual el actor y la actriz que representaban Romeo y Julieta respectivamente, terminaban casándose, se hizo realidad al menos con ellos dos. Poco más de un año después se casaban en una pequeña ermita situada junto a los acantilados en un remoto y encantador paraje de Escocia, donde también se desposaron los padres de Candy, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Aquella noche cuando su mente retornó de los recuerdos del pasado, distinguió entre el público que abarrotaba el aforo del teatro, en una butaca tapizada de raso rojo, unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unos cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola de caballo con un gran lazo rojo con un aderezo floral en su centro. Candy jugueteó con el camafeo de la esmeralda verde, pendido de su esplendido cuello y que le regalase Natasha en el puerto de Nueva York, hacía ya tanto tiempo. La muchacha que aplaudía con fervor, estaba enfundada en un traje de raso verde y a su lado, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros de mirada triste, la aferraba por los hombros, haciéndole un comentario. Luego el hombre la soltó y se puso a ovacionarle. Junto a ambos, un hombre de ojos verdes y pelirrojo con un frac, junto a una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azules con un vestido azul claro, batía palmas asintiendo satisfecho.

Yo, junto con Stear me pasaba los dedos por los ojos para enjugarme algunas lágrimas que la emotiva obra me había producido. La muchacha de ojos verdes le sonrió y Terry asintió satisfecho de lo que había conseguido en la vida. Aun la seguía queriendo, pero era realista. Por lo menos estaba junto a una mujer a la que amaba y no persiguiendo un sueño inalcanzable. Terry supo desde el momento en que sus sueños se la mostraron, que no era más que eso, un sueño que compartiría con él una bella amistad, pero nada más. Aquel amor era tan poderoso que había trascendido los límites del tiempo y puede que de la materia. Pensó en Albert y notó un ligero escalofrío, alegrándose de no haber terminado sus días como él.

12

Cuando Bryan se dispuso a abandonar el Hogar de Pony, despidiéndose de los niños y de las amables administradoras del hospicio, llevando en una pequeña bolsa el uniforme de camuflaje que la señora Pony había conseguido limpiar después de grandes esfuerzos y restregones que la hicieron sudar de lo lindo, esta alcanzó al hombre cuando ya estaba rebasando la portezuela de la valla de madera que rodeaba el acogedor edificio. Bryan se detuvo sorprendido al distinguir como la señora Pony venía casi sin aliento hasta él, corriendo y casi tropezando y a punto de rodar por el suelo.

-Pero señora Pony –dijo con un deje de sorpresa en la voz- ¿ a qué vienen tantas prisas ? ¿ acaso ha olvidado algo ?

La señora Pony asintió mirando de reojo, temerosa de que la hermana María hubiera podido seguirla o la estuviera escuchando agazapada tras algún arbusto o detrás de alguna de las esquinas del hospicio. Después, contempló a Bryan, que encogió los hombros, sin entender nada del sospechoso y raro comportamiento de la señora Pony. Luego, la mujer, que había decidido realizar una, tal vez, arriesgada prueba para comprobar cual era la reacción de Bryan, susurró en su oído derecho, algo que no olvidaría jamás.

-Mark, señor Anderson…está en esta época. No me pregunte como, sería muy largo de contar y no quiero que la hermana María me pille confesándole esto –dijo en susurros, mientras oteaba sobre su espalda de nuevo y añadía en voz baja y nerviosamente:

-Aquí tiene sus señas. Es…relativamente cerca de aquí –dijo pasándole un papel garabateado y asegurándose de que la perspicaz monja no estuviera vigilando.

Bryan estuvo a punto de gritar, pero supo disimular perfectamente, al comprobar la súbita discreción de su anfitriona y musitó conteniendo a duras penas sus emociones:

-¿ Mi hijo Mark aquí ?

La señora Pony cerró los ojos tras los lentes de cristales redondos. Su sexto sentido no la había engañado, aun antes de que el misterioso hombre les dijera su nombre completo, apellidos incluidos.

-Sí, pero ahora…no puedo explicárselo. Búsquele y por el amor del cielo, intente que su encuentro con él…y ella, no sea traumático, por favor, sobre todo para ella –recalcó.

-¿ Ella ? –preguntó el médico militar, sin comprender ni entender nada, cada vez menos.

-La chica del retrato sobre la repisa de la chimenea, Candy –dijo la señora Pony temiendo que en cualquier momento, la familiar figura de la religiosa doblara algún recodo del camino- Candy, nuestra dulce niña –declaró la señora Pony enjugándose una lágrima.

Bryan le tendió amablemente un pañuelo, y la bondadosa mujer lo aceptó, pasando el fino borde por las comisuras de sus ojos, tras levantar levemente sus gafas.

-Sí, ella…es su esposa. Pero por favor…no me pregunte a mí. Bastante le he contado ya. Búsquele y hable con su hijo, pero por favor, como le he rogado y pedido, sea cuidadoso y tenga el necesario tacto, sobre todo con Candy y sus hijos.

¿ Hijos ? ¿ sus nietos acaso ?,¿ Mark casado con aquella preciosidad ? ¿ desde cuando ?, ¿Cómo.?

Demasiadas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para responderlas. El confundido médico, obviando el estupor y las lógicas dudas que le estaban asaltando, amenazando con terminar con su cordura por momentos, se sobrepuso y realizó una última pregunta a la señora Pony:

-¿ Por qué me cuenta usted todo esto ?

-Porque no me pareció justo que, estando tan cerca de su hijo, además en estas circunstancias tan especiales y excepcionales –declaró tras un momento de duda, realizando un significativo gesto con las manos-, un padre lo desconozca.

-Puede que mi hijo ni me reconozca, o que ni tan siquiera se plantee ni recibirme –dijo Bryan con una inflexión de temor en su voz.

-Eso es algo, que deberá averiguar por usted mismo querido amigo.

Bryan estrechó la mano de la buena y afable señora y dijo conmovido:

-Es usted una persona excepcional querida señora. No tema, no defraudaré sus esperanzas, ni la imagen que se haya formado de mí, así como la confianza que ha depositado en mí. Hasta pronto señora Pony. Tenga por seguro que regresaré. Aun tiene usted que aclararme como…se conocieron ustedes y él, pero en otro momento.

El médico se alejó a grandes zancadas mientras una tormenta de sentimientos se agolpaba en su mente y en su corazón librando una feroz batalla contra si mismo. La señora Pony reclinada en el quicio de la puerta de la entrada principal empujó sus gafas contra el tabique nasal y musitó observando como se alejaba:

-Que Dios le bendiga, Bryan. A usted, a su hijo y a nuestra dulce y querida Candy, que Dios les bendiga a todos.

13

Durante las casi tres horas que duró la representación, Mark estudió atentamente el semblante de Terry y el de su esposa, disimuladamente para intentar desvelar si había algún cambio en su expresión, pero el semblante de la muchacha permaneció sereno, sin mostrar asomo alguno de interés por el actor, que no fuera más allá de la sincera amistad que les ligaba. Poco antes de que la gran contraofensiva aliada en Cambrai, decantara victoriosamente la suerte de la guerra del lado de los aliados, Terry volvió a ser herido levemente en un brazo. Mark creyó que el temido símbolo de la inevitabilidad, estaba presente en él, pero no halló ni rastro del tono dorado que hubiera rodeado el iris de sus pupilas, en caso de que hubiera sido de esa manera. Terry fue licenciado dos semanas antes de que la guerra terminara y su padre, temeroso de que volviera a hacer otra tontería, le convenció de que ingresara nuevamente en el Real Colegio de San Pablo en Londres, a donde el muchacho retornó voluntariamente para tratar de terminar sus interrumpidos estudios, pero no fue posible, porque nuevamente su espíritu rebelde y díscolo haría que abandonase la antigua institución nuevamente. Solía bromear que había estado durante la guerra en el internado, del que se marchó para alistarse, y al que retornó poco antes de que esta terminara. La hermana Grey aun estaba muy enojada por el acoso periodístico y mediático que había sufrido por culpa de aquel maldito intruso, que además de secuestrar a una alumna, transformó el Real Colegio de San Pablo en blanco de chismes y titulares en prensa de pésimo gusto, debido a la desbordada atención que el derribo puramente casual de un bombardero alemán bimotor había atraído sobre el internado y al que algunos jovencitos histéricos y asustado había erróneamente atribuido a aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos. La rectora había tenido que readmitir a Terry muy a su pesar, debido a las cuantiosas donaciones que su padre realizaba con tanta generosidad y desprendimiento a la venerable institución.

En ese momento, en la escena de la declaración de amor entre Romeo y Julieta, en el balcón, Mark se removió inquieto en su butaca. Candy le observó preocupada porque sabía perfectamente a que obedecía aquella conducta. Aun sentía remordimientos por su desliz. La verdad es que Mark jamás se habría ni planteado que la obra de Shaskeapeare pudiera tener una base real, o tal vez el genial dramaturgo había tenido una especie de premonición o sueños similares a los suyos y a los de su esposa, permitiendo vislumbrar tal vez, lo que él había observado y vivido de primera mano. Terry cruzó una significativa mirada con Mark y realizó un brevísimo asentimiento, tal vez como muestra de respeto. Aunque hubieran sido rivales, el joven actor no podía olvidar que Mark le había salvado la vida durante aquel lluvioso día en las trincheras. Y que como yo, había sido testigo del extraño fenómeno que nos puso a ambos la carne de gallina. Afortunadamente, nunca reveló lo que sabía.

14

A punto de terminar la obra, en mitad del momento en que Romeo creyendo a su amada sin vida, sacrifica la suya, sonó mi móvil inopinadamente. Tenía puesta la alarma del despertador sobre las diez de la noche. Algunos espectadores, me miraron igual de mal, reaccionando airadamente lo mismo que si aquel singular contratiempo hubiera tenido lugar durante el siglo XXI. Me tomaron por una especie de bromista, ya que afortunadamente, no descubrieron la fuente del que procedía aquel sonido tan raro y crispante. El progresivo y ascendente bip, bip, bip, que iba en crescendo hizo que varias cabezas rematadas por sombreros de copa, bombines y grandes pamelas en el caso de las mujeres se giraran hacia mí. Candy intentó disimular, mientras intercedía por mí, pidiendo disculpas y fingiendo regañarme por mi "inopinada salida de tono", aunque tuve la sensación de que la muchacha se había enojado de verdad. Mark, Haltoran y mis amigos la respaldadaron y los enojados ánimos de parte del público, parecieron aquitarse, dándose por satisfechos, por mis disculpas y la supuesta reprimenda de mis parientes. Candy y Annie se habían hecho pasar por mis sobrinas y Mark, Haltoran, y Archie otro tanto de lo mismo.

-Que hombre más maleducado –observó una anciana con un vestido negro y un abrigo de bisón que parecía adherido a su piel porque no se lo había quitado durante toda la obra, pese al calor reinante en el edificio.

-A ver si se deja ya de bromitas –me espetó otra dama con un gabán verde y una estola de zorro en torno a sus hombros.

-Debería darle vergüenza a su edad –me reconvino un caballero de bigotes de manillar, chaleco, abrigo y sombrero hongo de color verde oscuro.

No dije nada, poniendo cara de circunstancias y aguardando a que el temporal de reconvenciones amainara.

Finalmente, el incidente fue olvidado y los rostros que me contemplaban serios y ceñudos volvieron a ser atraídos por el drama que bullía en el escenario justo a tiempo de contemplar la escena final, dejando de centrar su atención en mí. Intenté apagar el móvil, pero Candy me puso la mano derecha que cubría con un suave guante de seda hasta el codo y negó con la cabeza. Asentí y centré mi atención en el escenario. Finalmente cayó el telón y una cerrada ovación restalló por todo el Teatro de Chicago, como así se llamaba aquel vetusto y regio edificio. El público se puso en pie mientras las exclamaciones de bravo, y magnífico entre otras muchas hicieron que la compañía Strafford tuviera que salir al escenario varias veces a saludar al respetable. Louise que había bordado su papel como Julieta una vez más, se presentó junto a su marido cuya mano derecha aferraba con fuerza.

15

Eleonor había decidido acudir a felicitar al joven actor, y había presenciado su actuación desde un palco discreto y poco utilizado, para que su presencia allí no produjese una avalancha de admiradores y personas deseosas de expresarle su reconocimiento.

Cuando Terry terminó de saludar por lo menos una docena de veces, requerido por las ovaciones del público, que no cesaban de repetirse una detrás de otras, la famosa diva del teatro, ya retirada le hizo llegar una nota a través del fiel y siempre dispuesto Peter que continuaba a su servicio, y probablemente, lo haría durante el resto de su vida. Terry leyó la cartulina perfumada y cruzada por una banda azul diagonal de izquierda a derecha y cuando leyó el

nombre, se sorprendió ligeramente. Decidió acudir picado por la curiosidad, porque aunque la ha había visto actuar, nunca antes había estado frente a ella, cara a cara. El joven consiguió llegar hasta una pequeña sala donde su intimidad estaría asegurada lejos de cualquier posible intromisión, aunque Peter vigilaba la entrada y no permitiría que nadie ajeno les importunara. Terry tocó la puerta con el dorso de la mano, de modo que sus nudillos rozaron más que golpear la plancha de roble. Peter se cercioró de su identidad y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole entrar. Louise había preferido quedarse esperando a una discreta distancia de la puerta, pese a que Eleonor le había enviado a ella otra nota requiriéndola también, aunque la muchacha había preferido declinar el ofrecimiento de Eleonor. Cuando ambos se encontraron, la distinguida dama extendió sus manos enguantadas y tomando las del actor entre la suyas dijo lentamente:

-Permítame felicitarle, señor Grandschester, es usted un actor muy prometedor. Su carrera ha de conocer grandes éxitos venideros, se lo garantizo.

Terry deslizó la vista por la diminuta sala de estar. Aparte del papel pintado que cubría las paredes y que mostraba adornos de campanillas y lirios, había un armario librero con unas pocas novelas, y dos butacas de color crema que rodeaban una mesita de mármol, sobre la que destacaba un florero con rosas rojas y blancas, y un cenicero de cristal, en la mitad izquierda de la mesa. En las paredes pendían cuadros de automóviles lujosos y bodegones repletos de frutas y cerezas rojas.

-Me siento muy honrado por sus felicitaciones miss Baker –dijo el joven, halagado por los elogios de Eleonor y admirando su belleza. Se fijó en lo mucho que sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos rizados rubios, que terminaban en varios tirabuzones que bajaban por su espalda se asemejaban a los de Candy, aunque puede que solo se debiera a una pura y mera coincidencia. Eleonor no sabía que Terry podría haber sido su hijo por un extraño y retorcido giro del destino, que Mark indujo sin saberlo, tan siquiera cuando tuvo lugar. Luego sus premoniciones y sueños le permitieron vislumbrar la verdad, aunque por alguna ignota razón, pese a que Terry había adquirido aquella presciencia que tanto Mark como Candy parecían tener también, no supo en modo alguno que en una realidad alternativa que pudo haberse producido, ambos eran madre e hijo. Hablaron durante algunos minutos más, animadamente y sin tapujos charlando de temas intranscendentes y cuando se despidieron Eleonor le dijo:

-Tengo una hija –le comentó sin desvelar la identidad de Candy en ningún momento e intuyendo que Terry no divulgaría cuanto le había relatado aun así- pero si algún día, concibo un hermano para ella, me gustaría que fuera como usted.

Eleonor aun era joven y hermosa y se hallaba en edad fértil. Tanto Arthur como ella, no había descartado del todo, tener descendencia.

Si ambos hubieran sospechado por un solo instante, cuan cerca de tornarse realidad, estuvieron aquellas decisivas palabras…si supieran.

16

Haltoran estaba riendo aun ante la inoportuna y comprometedora señal de alarma que mi móvil había emitido sin previo aviso. Mark prefería no decir nada, y Candy me observaba reprobadoramente mientras los demás permanecían neutrales y al margen, adoptando la postura de Mark, de no cebarse conmigo, dado que me sentía avergonzado y un poco contrariado. Me había traído sin darme cuenta el móvil en el bolsillo de mi gabán. Haltoran le había dotado de una batería solar, por lo que no hacía falta recargarlo enchufándolo a la red eléctrica, pero todo eso fue antes de que yo, Carlos y Mermadón y por añadidura, Mark y Haltoran, escogiéramos por razones de fuerza mayor, los inicios del siglo XX, como definitivo lugar de residencia. Y aquel día, aparte de guardarme distraídamente mi móvil en el bolsillo derecho del abrigo, lo dejé además encendido y con la alarma del despertador activada. Observaba con la vista baja, el pavimento de la calle y las filigranas y arabescos que las baldosas de la acera de granito mostraban formando un mosaico abstracto y multicolor que se extendía hasta la esquina, donde la acera y la calle terminaban, cortadas por una intersección mientras la gente se agolpaba en el umbral del teatro, alabando la genial y emotiva actuación de Terry Grandeschester y de su esposa, en el papel de Romeo y Julieta. Suspiré algo contrariado mientras sacaba el pequeño objeto del bolsillo y lo observaba dubitativo.

-Pero Maikel –me dijo Candy mientras se ponía delante de mí para ocultar el móvil cuya pantalla refulgía tenuemente –guarda ese aparato. Al final nos meterás en un lío –susurró en mi oído izquierdo, al tiempo que lanzaba nerviosas miradas para comprobar que nadie había reparado en mi teléfono.

No obstante, pese a que la situación resultaba comprometedora, Candy no pudo evitar reprimir su natural curiosidad y hojeó de reojo el diminuto vestigio de una tecnología imposible para aquella época, lo que los expertos en fenómenos extraños, llamaban oparts, acrónimo en inglés de algo así como "objetos fuera de su tiempo". Le hizo tanta gracia el pequeño teclado y el visor fosforescente que por un momento, olvidó la bronca que tenía en mente y en la punta de la lengua para echarme en cara, mi falta de cuidado. Una vez mi amiga me había dicho mientras cargaba a cuestas con mi portátil, que Stear me había devuelto, y no siempre precisamente, dentro de los protectores muros de Lakewood.

-Maikel eres demasiado descuidado. Un día de estos te vas a poner en evidencia, y no sabremos como ayudarte. Hasta Mark anda muy preocupado de que un día, en uno de tus habituales despistes, reveles accidentalmente vuestra verdadera identidad.

Ante mis rasgos cómicamente contrariados, que me conferían un aire de –según Candy- vulnerabilidad y bonachona apariencia, la muchacha experimentó como su enfado y disgusto se estaban esfumando rápidamente y pasando su brazo derecho en torno a mis hombros me guiñó un ojo y depositó un beso suave en mi mejilla:

-Maikel, Maikel no cambiarás nunca. No podría enfadarme contigo ni aunque intentaras hacerme rabiar adrede.

Asentí antes los rostros felices de mis amigos que celebraron entre risas la observación de Candy.

17

Una vez en la mansión nuevamente, Candy sostuvo en la palma de sus manos el diminuto objeto que me había pedido prestado con la promesa de retornármelo lo antes posible. Ante mi cara de contrariedad, temeroso de que esta vez fuera ella, en vez de yo, el que pudiera levantar sospechas con una inapropiada exhibición del aparato, me dijo con un tono de voz al que no pude resistirme:

-No te preocupes querido Maikel, te lo devolveré enseguida. Ya que está saquí, te agradeceria que me permitieras echarle un vistazo. Lancé un suspiro y le expliqué para que servía y como se utilizaba. Candy estaba vagamente familiarizada con aquellos aparatos, porque durante su breve y corta visita al siglo XXI, había entrado en contacto con un par de móviles, solo que no lo recordaba, aunque su memoria pareció activarse cuando pulsó las teclas y observó los números que iban apareciendo en el visor para realizar una prueba que se le había ocurrido espontáneamente. Estaba marcando el número de la mansión, pero el silencio más absoluto, por lo menos en cuanto al auricular del móvil se refería fue lo único que percibió a través del mismo.

-No lo entiendo –dijo un poco disgustada- se supone que si es un teléfono, el de la mansión Legan debería sonar.

-Me temo Candy –dije adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante- que estamos pidiendo peras al olmo.

-¿ Qué has querido decir Maikel ? –me preguntó casi atragantándose de la risa. Había vuelto a utilizar otro refrán que no entendía.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que, quizás pidamos un imposible Candy. No creo que un móvil sirva para lo que estás pretendiendo hacer.

La muchacha fijó sus arrebatadores ojos verdes en el artilugio de otro tiempo y tras estudiarlo detenidamente, pareció satisfecha y alargando la mano, me lo entregó de nuevo, olvidando su afán de utilizarlo en un contexto en el que probablemente no funcionaría nunca, a menos que alguien tuvieran otro móvil preparado. Me quedé mirando al que probablemente, sería en aquellos momentos, el único de su clase, en toda la faz de la Tierra.

-Que curioso –dije en voz baja- de aquí a noventa años, habrá millones como él repartidos por todo el mundo y ahora él es único en su género.

Candy asintió recordándome que intentara no volver a exhibirlo en público, por lo menos más allá de los límites de la gran finca, ahora perteneciente a Mark y a ella.

Le prometí que sería más cuidadoso, y que no lo sacaría de Lakewood.

Candy me miró fijamente y se puso muy seria. Entonces me preguntó de pronto, cuando un pensamiento acudió repentinamente a su mente:

-Maikel, ¿ cómo es que la misma ciencia que ha creado estas maravillas, sirve a los intereses de la guerra ? ¿ por qué en vuestra época se pondrá tanto énfasis en la destrucción ? ¿ por qué esas horribles bombas atómicas ? ¿ por qué esas nubes en forma de hongo destruyéndolo todo, acabando con cualquier vestigio de vida ?

Ligeramente sorprendido por el imprevisto giro que había emprendido nuestra conversación intenté razonar una respuesta, aunque no di con ninguna apropiada. Finalmente bajando la cabeza y retirando el sombrero de mi cabeza, cogiéndolo por el ala, dije finalmente:

-No sabría responderte Candy. Tal vez esté en nuestra naturaleza,. Me refiero a la predisposición para destruirnos. Pero eso es en esta era y en todas las demás, anteriores o posteriores. Eso da igual. En eso, la Humanidad ha cambiado muy poco. En mi tiempo, llevamos acumulando misiles repletos de carga atómica desde hace décadas. La misma energía que sirve para producir electricidad, también puede desencadenar una destrucción a escala planetaria. La ciencia es solo un reflejo de nuestras intenciones según se emplee para lo bueno o para lo malo, a medida que extraemos lo mejor o lo peor de nuestro ser –declaré observándola con gesto serio.

Candy asintió, admitiendo que aquella pregunta no tenía una contestación sencilla, si es que la tuviera. Entonces tomó entre sus manos un crucifijo que la hermana María le había entregado hacía ya tantos años, cuando fue adoptada por los Legan en calidad de sirvienta y no como hija, aunque luego los remordimientos de Helen y sus dos hijos Neal y Eliza, y la presencia de varios hombres procedentes de otro tiempo, acompañados por un robot, contribuirían a que todo cambiase de forma radical. Candy alzó entre sus dedos el enjoyado crucifico, y me lo mostró observándome con ojos brillantes, al tiempo que exclamaba sonriente:

-Pero aun hay esperanza, porque cuando contemplo el rostro de mi querido y dulce Mark, y el de los mejores amigos que he tenido nunca, aparte de Annie, Stear y tantas y tantas buenas personas –declaró poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- se que aun queda bondad en el mundo.

Sus cautivadoras y seductoras pupilas acariciaron las mías y dijo emocionada:

-Pero de todos ellos, sin desmerecer a los demás, uno de ellos ocupará siempre un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Me propinó un beso en la mejilla izquierda y murmuró:

-Gracias por ser como un hermano para mí, querido Maikel, gracias.

18

De regreso a la gran mansión que en tiempos había pertenecido al todopoderoso Albert Andrew, Mark caminó por los jardines una vez que se había cambiado de ropa, meditando en silencio e intentando asumir que toda aquella fortuna y poder económico habían pasado a sus manos, de la noche a la mañana. La tía abuela Elroy, disgustada ante la decadencia de su sobrino y dado que Mark se había ganado un puesto en su corazón, por haber salvado a sus sobrinos, sus niños, como a ella le gustaba designarlos, de un triste y fatal desenlace, le había entregado el control de las finanzas de los Andrew, lo que equivalía a nombrarle sucesor de Albert de facto. Y como aquello era completamente legal y Albert había perdido su credibilidad y prestigio social, al ingresar en prisión, Mark se había convertido en un hombre inmensamente rico, puede que incluso más que yo, en el apogeo de mi imperio económico, comparándonos en perspectiva. Candy le había buscado tras ponerse una ropa más cómoda y le halló en los jardines de la mansión, meditando y reflexionando, preguntándose tal vez si en verdad no habría precipitado la ruina de Albert Andrew, pese a que tal cosa no era cierta. Su esposa decidió no importunarle, pese a que jamás había escuchado una mala palabra, una queja o un solo reproche de sus labios ante cualquier acción, frase o cuanto Candy realizara. De hecho, la chica se sorprendía a menudo, porque en todos esos años de noviazgo y matrimonio, nunca recordaba haberle visto enfadado o disgustado, por lo menos con ella ni con Marianne o Maikel. Un silencio profundo y absoluto se extendía por todos los rincones de la mansión y dado que todos nuestros amigos se habían encerrado en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, Candy vagó sin rumbo fijo por las enormes y desiertas galerías que conectaban salones, dormitorios o suntuosas estancias. Quizás fuera solo una impresión suya, pero le pareció que aquella finca con su imponente palacio, superaba con creces la magnificencia de Lakewood. Entonces recordó que desde el exterior le había parecido vislumbrar una luz encendida en la biblioteca, por lo que dedujo que sería yo y optó por hacerme compañía, en tanto en cuando Mark, ponía fin a sus meditaciones.

19

Stear y Patty se retiraron a su habitación, lo mismo que Haltoran y Annie porque a la muchacha le apetecía irse a dormir temprano. Puede que ambas parejas retornaran a sus domicilios al día siguiente. Mark tenía intención de quedarse algún día más, siempre que a Candy le pareciera bien, lo cual no pareció disgustarla. Yo me encerré en la biblioteca de la mansión, y mi mano inquieta repasó las distintas hileras de volúmenes, hasta que mi dedo índice se posó en uno de lomo de cuero oscuro y cuyo título en letras doradas repujadas rezaba:

"Hechos misteriosos de la Antigüedad hasta nuestros días".

Empecé a hojear el grueso libro, que versaba acerca de hechos misteriosos y enigmas sin resolver. Sonreí al recordar a cierto experto de mi país natal que tenía una gran aceptación entre los espectadores que cada semana seguían fielmente su programa. Mis ojos escrutaron el índice del interesante y atrapante tomo, buscando un hecho que me había impactado especialmente y cuyo origen si que podía asegurar y demostrar que no era tan ignoto y desconocido como en un primer momento, el título del grueso volumen sugería. Mis gafas brillaron levemente bajo la mortecina luz que la tenue iluminación instalada en la gran sala, a base de pequeñas lámparas individuales para favorecer la concentración y la lectura por orden directa de Albert, proyectaba sobre las páginas de papel satinado. Pero aunque el joven magnate, que ya no lo era, tuviera un indiscutible olfato para los negocios, no podía afirmarse otro tanto para la decoración y moblaje de la mansión. Aquellas lámparas levantaban cierto dolor de cabeza y aunque busqué el interruptor de las arañas que pendían del techo artesonado, no lo encontré. Me sumergí en la lectura de la obra y mis pupilas recorrieron vorazmente las líneas, una vez que hubieran saltado del encabezamiento del capítulo, que en llamativos y grandes caracteres góticos decía:

"1908, explosión en Tunguska. ¿ Qué la provocó ?".

En ese momento una figura se deslizó como un fantasma, sin provocar el menor sonido o alteración a su paso. Me sobresalté ligeramente, entre el tétrico ambiente de la biblioteca y la temática del libro que estaba leyendo con tanto interés y sesuda atención. Mi corazón latió agitadamente y mi respiración se aceleró, hasta que unos brazos blancos como la nieve y flexibles como un junco, rodearon mi cuello, y un suave beso con aroma a menta y tomillo, se extendió por la pesada y cargada atmósfera, se posó en mi mejilla izquierda, depositado por unos labios carnosos y frescos. Los rizos dorados de Candy me cosquillearon en la nariz y erizaron el vello de mi piel. Pese a que cada vez que experimentaba aquella sensación tan turbadora, como embriagadora me repetía lo del patrón y el marinero, pero a veces no cabía duda, de que el marinero le pateaba el trasero al patrón, haciéndose con el mando, aunque el superior recobrara su autoridad, prácticamente enseguida. Candy que llevaba un vestido ligero de color azul claro, con mangas de largo vuelo me saludó esbozando una sonrisa:

-¿ Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas tan solo, querido Maikel ?

Los arrebatadores e incitantes ojos de Candy, semejantes a esmeraldas ígneas, consiguieron que apartara la vista de las páginas por un momento. Me sobresalté ligeramente, al confundir su vestido veraniego con un camisón, pero me controlé perfectamente. Candy lo atribuyó acaso al sobresalto que quizás me produjo, al sorprenderme en tal concentración y en semejante y oscuro recinto.

-No, nada Candy, nada en especial –dije mientras mis pupilas oscuras se fijaban en el sombrero de fieltro que reposaba sobre la mesa, coronando un rimero de libros y novelas de temática ocultista que había escogido, aparte del volumen que centraba mi atención. Candy se asomó por encima de mi hombro, y leyó algunos párrafos, para luego fijarse en una fotografía en blanco y negro, que rmostraba la taiga siberiana devastada en un amplia área que se perdía en el horizonte. La hierba y el relieve del suelo habían prácticamente desaparecido, escondidos bajo una maraña de troncos y árboles calcinados, que a miles, alfombraban todo el terreno. Con el impresionante y tétrico paisaje como telón de fondo, posaba un hombre cuyo aspecto captó enseguida el interés de Candy. El hombre tenía una poblada barba canosa y su cabeza estaba tocada con una especie de gorro de piel circular. Sus penetrantes ojos estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de montura negra y lentes completamente redondos y su mirada destilaba inteligencia, decisión y una acentuada curiosidad. Estaba rodeado de varios hombres abrigados con pesadas y burdas ropas de lana y con guantes tan gruesos y ásperos que de seguro que el frío no podría entumecer las articulaciones de sus dedos, a juicio de Candy. Algunos de ellos iban armados con escopetas y rifles que portaban entre los dedos o llevaban ceñidos a la espalda.

-Es Leonid Kuliv –dije ante la curiosidad de Candy- el hombre que ha investigado recientemente esta misteriosa explosión.

Al margen del texto había unas anotaciones manuscritas realizadas con tinta azul y subrayadas. Candy se estremeció ligeramente porque aquella escritura de trazos rectos y elegantes, le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces abrió los ojos más de lo común y dijo con voz sorprendida al deletrear el nombre de Mark, entre las anotaciones personales del ex millonario:

-Es…la letra de Albert. Parece como si esto le interesara especialmente.

O hubiera estado investigando con acentuada dedicación aquello por algo.

Entonces Candy leyó algunos párrafos más. Nunca se había podido descifrar el origen de la voraz e inexplicable detonación, que arrasó miles y miles de hectáreas de bosque. Entre las posibles explicaciones y teorías, a cual más descabellada e infundada, figuraban desde cometas y erupciones volcánicas de una magnitud descomunal, al estallido de una presunta nave de origen extra terrestre, al entrar en nuestra atmósfera. Candy dio un respingo cuando finalmente localizó la ubicación de aquel paraje asolado que parecía estar en alguna remota latitud.

-Siberia, Rusia, -recitó abriendo ligeramente los labios y dejando escapar un tenue ¡oh!. Sus lazos semejantes a mariposas de vivos colores, eran de color azul, surcados por un entramado de líneas blancas que delimitaban una cuadrícula perfectamente simétrica y que se movieron al ritmo de su cabeza, que meneó incrédula y con rapidez. La alegría inicial de mi amiga, se tornó en seriedad y su semblante adoptó un gesto de contrariedad y enojo. Las notas manuscritas de Albert al margen del artículo, la habían hecho ponerse a la defensiva. Sospechaba que aquello tenía que ver con Mark, de un modo u otro.

-Maikel –me dijo con voz serena pero triste, haciendo que la mirase inmediatamente- dime la verdad, si es que sabes algo, porque sospecho que lo que este libro narra, tiene que ver con Mark.

Sabía que sería inútil y un insulto a su prodigiosa y certera inteligencia tratar de engañarla o darle largas o evasivas. Candy pese a su aspecto de muñeca, angelical y dulce, no era tonta y mucho menos débil o vulnerable, si no todo lo contrario. Si el amor no se hubiera cruzado en su vida, y hubiese emprendido estudios universitarios, podría haber llegado muy lejos, aunque aun era muy joven y no era tarde para centrarse en una carrera o buscar trabajo, pero su familia se anteponía a todo lo demás, lo era todo para ella. Se tomaba muy a pecho el engaño y el que intentasen mofarse suyo, pero si eso se realizaba a costa de sus amigos o los suyos, su ira podía llegar a rozar cotas tales, que inspiraba miedo y respeto, entre los que sufrían sus consecuencias. Nunca la había visto totalmente enfadada, pero supuse que sería terrible y digno de ver, aunque prefería no abundar en tales extremos ni averiguarlo. Suspiré y afirmé resignado, porque si la mentía, no solo me pillaría en falso, si no que se ofendería y no me dirigiría la palabra durante unas horas, o puede que días, lo cual quería evitar como fuera. Una de las pocas cosas que sacaba de quicio a Candy, aparte de que alguien intentara dominar su indomable e independiente carácter, y que odiaba de forma visceral, era la hipocresía . Al poco rato, sin dejar de fijarme en la penetrante mirada del científico soviético que me devolvía la mía desde la foto, y que había investigado hacía poco, la horrísona y devastadora explosión dije:

-Vale, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás con Mark o conmigo por revelártelo. Sucedió hace mucho y quiero que sepas ante todo, que Mark jamás pretendió hacerte daño ni causarte mal alguno, a cuenta de lo que te voy a relatar.

Hice una pausa y observé su reacción, un tanto temeroso. Por el momento parecía serena y tranquila, dispuesta a seguir escuchándome. Añadí poco después:

-Y por favor, no le digas a Mark que yo te he contado esto. No le sentaría bien. Es un hecho de su pasado del que no está especialmente orgulloso, no tanto por la explosión si no porque te dejó allí, al pie del Padre Árbol sin socorrerte, pero puedo jurarte que ha pagado suficientemente por ello, con los remordimientos que le asaltaron continuamente, a partir de aquello.

Candy asintió lentamente jurando que no dejaría que sus sentimientos o emociones la dominasen. Afirmé con la cabeza y dije tragando saliva:

-Tienes razón Candy. Esa explosión fue provocada accidentalmente por Mark…poco después de vuestro primer encuentro en la Colina de Pony. Fue…por un salto en el tiempo imprevisto y mal realizado, cuando aun no dominaba por completo sus poderes. Al poco de que te desmayaras, por la fuerte impresión que sufriste, cuando su sangre te alcanzó casi de pleno, él se asustó y viajó a través del tiempo con consecuencias que pudieron haber resultado fatales. Afortunadamente, la zona estaba y sigue a día de hoy, prácticamente deshabitada.

20

Mark permanecía en los esplendentes y verdes jardines, caminando por un sendero trazado por setos recortados primorosamente y junto a las estatuas que yo había estado admirando, poco antes del poco grato y desagradable incidente con el jetpack de Haltoran. Un poco más lejos, destacaba la gran encina con la cabaña de madera en su copa, casi al pie de un lago en el que nadaban algunos cisnes de plumaje blanco, junto con otras aves en aparente buena convivencia. Entre la variopinta colonia de aves que poblaba los jardines de la mansión, Mark distinguió flamencos, garzas y hasta algún que otro huidizo y tímido colibrí, libando entre las flores que sobresalían de los setos. El joven se había puesto nuevamente sus ropas del siglo XXI, como Candy solía llamarlas y que por extraño que pareciera, le valían perfectamente. Aunque desde que perdiera gran parte de su elevada estatura, en aquella locura que casi le costó la vida, en el Artico, Candy, sabedora de que su esposo deseaba conservarlas, puede que como una especie de recuerdo un tanto extraño y puede que hasta morboso, de una época que Candy, detestaba profundamente, había conseguido no sin pocos esfuerzos, adaptarlas a la nueva talla de Mark. El joven contempló la luz que se filtraba a través de las vidrieras coloreadas de la biblioteca de la mansión y descubrió mi familiar e inconfundible perfil junto al no menos característico de Candy. Mark conocía de sobra mi soledad y puede que el sentimiento profundo que albergaba en mi corazón hacia Candy, pero el joven podia estar tranquilo. Yo, era realista y hasta algo pragmático. Me bastaba con disfrutar de la amistad de aquella maravillosa criatura y por ello, nunca intenté interponerme entre ambos. La única vez, que surgió algo remotamente parecido entre los dos, fue a la mañana del día siguiente, a la aciaga batalla que habíamos sostenido contra las hordas de Norden. Y fue ella en la práctica, la que desveló mis ocultos sentimientos, fue ella la que a partir de ese día, creó entre ambos una amistad indestructible y verdadera, a raíz de aquella confesión que me arrancó casi sin que me diera cuenta de ello, tan dulce y quedamente como un susurro. A fin de cuentas, la amistad que nos ligaba era también una forma de amor, y con eso me bastaba. Mark depositó su mano derecha sobre la efigie de una muchacha que sostenía un gran cántaro sobre sus hombros y que iba ataviada con una sencilla y vaporosa túnica. Bajó la cabeza mientras algunos mechones rebeldes negros se deslizaban sobre su frente, y musitaba quedamente y con una inflexión de pesar en su voz:

-Pobre maestro, me apena verle así, pero yo y Candy...

Entonces sin saber porqué se puso a rememorar el momento inmediatamente después, al que Candy se desmayó en la colina de Pony y él, de forma cobarde y repentina la abandonó a su suerte, remontándose en el tiempo.

21

Realmente no fue cobardía o miedo. El ya la amaba desde el primer instante en que ambos pares de ojos, unos verdes como esmeraldas de fuego y el otro, negro como la más insondable de las noches, se cruzaran en un instante fugaz y eterno a la vez. El pretendía buscar ayuda después de que sus infructuosos intentos de reanimarla, fracasaran uno tras otro. Asustado y desorientado se puso a correr cuando tropezó con una de las raíces del gran árbol sobre el que su cuerpo reposara la primera vez que conoció a Candy, meciéndose sobre una de sus ramas. Salió proyectado hacia delante con tan mala fortuna, que el iridium al que no podía controlar con el dominio y destreza que luego adquiriría gradualmente, se desató descontrolado, impulsándole a través de las eras. Mark lloró y gritó desconsolado, pero no de miedo esta vez, sino porque la caprichosa e inefable sustancia le alejó de aquel ángel de cabellos dorados y pupilas verdes, a cuyo lado quería permanecer como fuera, contra viento y marea. El joven ascendió a una altura de veinte mil metros en menos de dos segundos, pero antes de desaparecer en las inmensidades tenebrosas del tiempo, pudo vislumbrar a un hombre joven y rubio que ataviado con el traje tradicional escocés, se encaminaba hacia Candy sin haberla vislumbrado aun, desmayada sobre la hierba y cubierta en parte por la sangre que su cuerpo, inoportunamente había derramado casi encima de ella. De no ser porque Mark, reaccionó a tiempo, variando de postura, la sangre habría empapado completamente a Candy, que aun así se desmayó de la impresión. Aquella fue la primera vez que se separó de ella, la primera de muchas aunque finalmente los lazos que les ataban tan fuertemente que nada ni nadie podría romper ese trágico y atípico amor jamás, les conducirían ineluctablemente a permanecer juntos, el uno en los brazos del otro, como si estuvieran predestinados desde muy atrás y hubiera sido determinado de antemano por un poderoso destino inevitable. Cuando Mark fue capaz de entender mínimamente los mecanismos que regulaban los delicados y caprichosos derroteros que el iridium tomaba en caso de que una voluntad fuerte no le controlase, empezó a dominarlo, aunque a duras penas en un principio. Vislumbró una especie de abertura luminosa, al igual que en su primer salto temporal y se dirigió hacia ella lo antes posible. Aquel calidoscopio de formas y colores tan aberrantes como hermosos que era la dimensión temporal, que separaba unas eras o realidades de otras, amenazaba con volverle loco. Los remolinos flamígeros o los brillantes tonos que salpicaban aquella especie de lienzo gigante, salido de la mente de algún genial o demente genio abstracto, en el que se entremezclaban formas rocambolescas e imposibles, le impactaban tanto, que puso todos los medios a su alcance para hallar una salida como fuera.

Y la encontró, pero debido su inexperiencia y en su ansia por retornar a alguna realidad tangible, aunque no fuera la suya, ni tan siquiera la época en la que se había encontrado con la muchacha de los cabellos dorados y los ojos verdes sobrecalentó el iridium por encima de la temperatura recomendada, si es que se podía esperar o exigir algo así a una sustancia tan caprichosa e inestable, que se produjo una tremenda detonación de índole nuclear. Mark se quedó inmóvil en mitad de un cielo plomizo y gris. Bajo sus pies se extendía una basta e inacabable extensión nevada que alcanzaba hasta más allá de donde la vista podía abarcar cubierta de vastos bosques y árboles, algunos de ellos tan impresionantes como el que descubriera sobre la suave loma en la que se encontró con ella, por vez primera. Mark boqueó notando como un intenso frío se le clavaba en la piel, como si miles de finas agujas le penetraran a través de sus tejidos, llegando incluso hasta la médula de sus huesos. Su aliento formaba diminutas y volubles volutas que escapaban de sus labios en forma ascendente. Sin embargo, el frío cesó de repente y al punto experimentó un calor insoportable, casi tanto como el gélido aire helado que le había invadido hacia tan solo unos instantes, que provenía de su interior. Empezó a tener arcadas, mientras su piel se iba amoratando por momentos y adoptando un tono cetrino y cada vez más oscuro. Finalmente, poco antes de perder la conciencia, su cuerpo brilló intensamente y una energía de índole desconocida, incluso para él, eructó de su ser, desencadenando una explosión terrorífica, que se le antojó a escala de la que debió originar el universo.

Finalmente, las fuerzas desencadenadas de modo inconsciente por el joven, resultaron tan abrumadoras, que terminó por quedarse inconsciente, a su merced, como un juguete manejado a su antojo, por la devastadora deflagración. Mark no podía saberlo en esos instantes, pero se había materializado en Tunguska, una lejana y remota región de Siberia. La onda expansiva fue tan poderosa y demoledora, que el manto de fuego que desató arrasó cuanto encontró a su paso. Los árboles ardieron como teas, pero otros no tuvieron ni tiempo ni capacidad de hacerlo. Las elevadas temperaturas del orden de los cien mil grados carbonizaron la mayoría de la masa vegetal, pero otros de los infortunados árboles que la conformaban fueron sometidos a tales presiones atmosféricas y caloríficas que literalmente, sus tejidos se solidificaron quedando petrificados y convertidos permanentemente en una masa de piedra, siendo el germen de lo que más adelante se conocería como "el bosque petrificado". En Chernobyl, se sucedieron fenómenos y anomalías tan chocantes e inexplicables como las de Tunguska, pero esa vez, aunque el estallido del reactor también se debió a la mano del hombre que manipuló fuerzas que escapaban a su comprensión, Mark no tuvo nada que ver en absoluto, además de que su poder fue adquirido de forma fortuita e imprevisible.

22

Aquel 30 de Junio de 1908 no amaneció como los demás días. No fue un tranquilo y lento amanecer que dejara paso de forma parsimoniosa y lenta a la luz de un nuevo día, si no que algo de carácter desconocido y temible sacudió los hasta entonces calmos e inalterables parajes nevados de Tunguska. El río Podkamennaya se deslizaba majestuoso y en silencio a lo largo de un sinuoso curso que formaba numerosos meandros, jalonados por miríadas de abetos y pinos, que conformaban en apretadas y densas florestas lo que en la madre Rusia se conocía como la Taiga, o el típico bosque característico de las regiones más septentrionales y heladas del inmenso país llamado Siberia.

Algunos renos habían descendido como era habitual, hasta las orillas del río para saciar su sed. Unos metros más arriba, grupos aislados de osos pardos cazaban peces introduciendo sus garras afiladas en las heladas aguas una y otra vez, hasta que algún infortunado pez se ponía al alcance de sus patas y era lanzado hacia fuera del agua con una súbita y repentina fuerza de origen desconocido, que luego les aglutinaba en montones que iban creciendo poco a poco, hasta que los hambrientos plantígrados, decidían que ya tenía suficiente alimento para todos los integrantes de la manada, por el momento.

Entonces un espantoso y creciente rugido que provenía de poniente fue cobrando en fuerza e intensidad. Sobre el encapotado techo de nubes refulgió una bola de luz que los ojos de los animales no supieron dar una interpretación pero su instinto les advirtió que aquello no podía deparar nada bueno y muchos renos y otros pequeños animales intentaron huir entremezclados en una mezcolanza inenarrable de miedo y estupor. La estampida animal intentó ganar la relativa seguridad de tierras más alejadas, pero la furia de la explosión no conocía la piedad ni limitaciones a su poder. El manto de fuego barrió animales y árboles, deshaciéndolos sin miramientos, quemando su carne y desgajando los troncos de los pinos y abedules que hasta hacía unos instantes, se habían erguido conformando una tupida y densa maraña boscosa que se extendía por doquier. Mark, completamente inconsciente y privado de sentido no podía hacer nada más que limitarse a flotar en el aire, mientras las descontroladas fuerzas del iridium desplazaban sus tentáculos en un área que según investigaciones posteriores emprendidas por el gobierno surgido de la Revolución, abarcaría una zona de dos mil kilómetros cuadrados, aproximadamente.

23

Mark se desplomó a tierra a tal velocidad, que el aire que le golpeaba furiosamente en las sienes y el rostro, le despertó afortunadamente a tiempo de evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo. Lo peor de la explosión había pasado ya, pero el mal estaba hecho. Como se había mantenido por encima del huracanado y abrasador viento que redujo todo lo que encontró a su paso a cenizas, había quedado al margen de los devastadores efectos de la potente explosión que sin pretenderlo había provocado. Activó el iridium lo suficiente, para que el resplandor iridiscente le mantuviera en el aire el tiempo suficiente como para tocar tierra sano y salvo. Cuando aterrizó, lo que contempló no lo olvidaría jamás. Caminó entre un revoltijo caótico de árboles, animales y aves calcinadas. Un reno le miraba con sus ojos vidriosos sin vida. Solo se había salvado su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba quemado, pudiéndose entrever el esqueleto a través de los jirones de carne. Mark apartó la vista asqueado y continuó caminando en dirección hacia el Podkamennaya, cuyas aguas bajaban negras de hollín y arrastrando cadáveres de osos, renos y lobos que no habían sido capaces de ponerse a salvo con la suficiente rapidez. Por todas partes había un hedor a quemado y la desolación se plasmaba allá donde dirigiera su atónita mirada. Se percató de que un árbol yacía a sus pies. Pasó la mano por el tronco y la retiró espantado. La corteza se agrietaba con una facilidad pasmosa, fundiéndose entre sus dedos a la más ínfima presión. En cambio, otro árbol que reposaba junto a sus desventurados compañeros, presentaba la consistencia de una roca. Mark rozó la corteza de este con las yemas de los dedos y golpeó con los nudillos un nudo del añoso tronco. Sonaba como a metal. Entonces reparó que el árbol estaba petrificado. En el suelo, la nieve se había fundido casi de inmediato quedando algunas piedras tan quebradizas como la corteza del árbol que había desgajado hacía unos instantes. Mark cogió una de ellas y observó su reflejo en su tersa superficie. Aquella piedra parecía hecha de cristal. Vitrificada, convertida en vidrio por el intensísimo y tórrido calor que la detonación de índole nuclear, había provocado. Mark se sentó en un leño completamente tiznado y carbonizado y se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor, mientras largos regueros de sangre negra empezaron a emerger de su espalda a través de heridas que se habían formado en la piel como por arte de magia. Consideró que salir corriendo y pedir ayuda no serviría de nada. Allí no había nadie, lo presentía, por eso, sus ganas de llorar cuando se convirtieran en lágrimas, no serían tan amargas. Mientras se retorcía bajo los dolorosos efectos del proceso de limpieza de su sangre, su llanto fluyó finalmente y escondiendo la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos suspiró musitando:

-¿ Dónde estás querido ángel ? ¿ por qué no pude mantenerme a tu lado ? ¿ por qué ?

Pero como positivamente sabía, no había nadie para replicar a sus demandas ni calmar sus más profundos y escondidos anhelos.

24

Candy estaba jugando en el exterior del hogar de Pony. La niña llevaba una pelota entre sus manos que Tom, otro huérfano que vivía en el hospicio le reclamó insistentemente, pero algo atrajo la atención de Candy que no consiguió apartar los ojos del cielo nocturno. Tom, desconcertado por la tardanza de su amiga, requirió protestando levemente, que le pasara la pelota, cuando sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la dirección hacia la que Candy, estaba mirando fijamente. Un resplandor irreal, que teñía el firmamento de tonalidades carmesí, permitiendo que en plena noche, fuera posible ver como a la luz del día infundió un repentino miedo en los ánimos de los niños, de modo que la señora Pony y la hermana María tuvieron que emplearse a fondo, para lograr calmarles y consolarles. Candy dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia las luminiscencias ambarinas que danzaban entre las estrellas y se refugió tras la hermana María, que preocupada ante su tardanza, pese a estar justo delante de la fachada principal del hospicio, salió en su busca, así como de Tom, ante la insistencia de la señora Pony que no cesaba de lanzar nerviosas miradas hacia el turbador y amenazante aspecto del firmamento.

25

Mark conocía el suceso de Tunguska porque había leído acerca del mismo en varios libros. Antes de que sufriera aquel violento y repentino encontronazo con su destino, se había enfrascado en la lectura de cuantos libros caían en sus manos, para escapar a lo que consideraba una vida triste y sin perspectivas. Su padre había desaparecido en la Guerra del Golfo, pero para él, desaparecer y morir significaba lo mismo, siendo una sola cosa. En cuanto a su madre, había sido atropellada por un conductor borracho terminando con las perspectivas de una vida feliz y dichosa. Puede que sonara muy tópico, pero esa era la triste realidad de su existencia. Fue adoptado por un tío suyo, hermano de su madre que se pasaba el día recriminándole lo poco que valía y lo insignificante que era. No le maltrataban físicamente, pero el psicológico estaba a la orden del día. Solo su prima, a la sazón hermana adoptiva Sabrina le entendía y parecía prodigarle el consuelo que le faltaba. Mark se quedó huérfano con ocho años y hasta que cumplió los dieciocho vivió con sus tíos. Apenas fue a la escuela y cuando estuvo en edad de trabajar, a juicio de su despótico tío, le puso a trabajar como ayudante suyo en la ferretería familiar que le resultaba lóbrega, triste, antojándosele como una especie de prisión. De hecho su vida, le resultaba demasiado agobiante y sin salidas, por lo que optó por buscarse una. Un día decidió escaparse. Reuniendo el dinero y el valor necesarios, se escapó en dirección hacia la cercana ciudad, haciendo autostop a ratos, y caminando otros. Consiguió comprar un pasaje de avión en dirección a Europa.

"Cuanto más lejos de ellos mejor" –se decía mientras entraba por la puerta de embarque. La única persona a la que echaría de menos, sería a Sabrina que parecía tenerle un cariño muy especial. Finalmente, se daría cuenta, aunque ya demasiado tarde, que lo que había tomado por afecto suscitado por una profunda compasión, era algo más fuerte. Era amor. Pero cuando redescubriera ese sentimiento, su corazón ya estaría ocupado por la imagen y el recuerdo de Candy.

Una historia típica y tópica de un muchacho desgraciado y agobiado por su falta de perspectivas, y el recuerdo de sus padres perdidos. Pero era una historia real. Cuando se dio a la fuga, su tío no le extrañó, ni siquiera puso una denuncia por desaparición. Prohibió hablar de él en su presencia y quemó las pertenencias que Mark, no había podido llevarse consigo. Por otra parte, Mark no tuvo ningún problema para subir al avión. Era mayor de edad y su documentación estaba en regla. Nada ni nadie le impidió ir a Europa. Lo curioso es que tras una serie de desventuras y empleos fallidos, cuando estaba pensando en retornar más que nada por Sabrina, caminaba por una desierta carretera francesa, en dirección hacia otro pueblo en el que tomar un autobús que le permitiera desplazarse a una ciudad con aeropuerto, para regresar a Estados Unidos. El rostro de piel ligeramente tostada, de ojos oscuros, no tanto como los suyos y cabellos negros que caían sobre la espalda de Sabrina, acudió a su mente cuando se cruzó con un furgón blindado fuertemente escoltado al que dirigió una mirada indiferente. Su tío le odiaba porque atribuía el atropello de su hermana Anna, la madre de Mark, a la mala influencia que había representado para ella casarse con Bryan Anderson, un buscavidas, un don nadie sin oficio ni beneficio. Entonces algo extraño atrajo su atención. Alguien dio una orden gutural y las armas empezaron a disparar, mientras el furgón detonaba una carga explosiva, disimulada en la calzada que le obligó a detener su marcha. Se produjo un violento intercambio de fuego, hasta que un hombre cubierto por un pasamontañas levantaba un pesado lanzacohetes enfocando la mira hacia las puertas acorazadas del furgón. A partir de ese instante, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Jamás.

La granada cónica partió contra el furgón mientras Mark, cogido entre dos fuegos, se tiró al suelo rabioso y confundido. Cuando la granada destrozó los pesados batientes arrancándolos de sus goznes con un estruendo ensordecedor, algunos hombres se internaron en la oscuridad del furgón. Las puertas fueron a parar a doce metros de distancia, mientras los ladrones se introducían subrepticiamente en la caja del vehículo. Al fondo, surgiendo como un fantasmal castillo que surge de entre la bruma, un arca forrada de plomo y construida en una aleación metálica, refulgía levemente al fondo del compartimiento. En su cubierta estaba grabado el símbolo de un átomo en torno al que giraban varios electrones, trazando órbitas elípticas. Los hombres confundidos porque no encontraron lo que esperaban, pero movidos por la codicia, y porque no podían irse con las manos vacías tras lo que habían hecho y que seguramente les costaría la pena capital si les cogían, se dispusieron a abrirla. No, ya nada sería jamás igual, nunca más cuando un resplandor dorado salía del interior del destrozado vehículo matando instantáneamente a quien encontraba a su pas, menos a él. El nombre y los rasgos de su prima, fue lo último que acudió a su mente cuando la neblina dorada le alcanzó convirtiéndole en lo que sería a partir de entonces.

26

-Resulta, que yo provoqué la explosión de Tunguska –dijo riendo quedamente y con aire entristecido -tiene gracia. Yo, leyendo de un hecho de índole desconocida que precisamente, desaté y que se tilda como de origen misterioso, cuando yo si sé cual es la verdadera raíz de todo este embrollo –se lamentó mientras recordaba aquellos pasajes de su vida.

El único consuelo que tenía si se podía considerar como tal, era que no parecía haber víctimas humanas, por lo menos en cuanto a lo que había leído acerca del espinoso asunto y que ahora era capaz de confirmar in situ, aunque la zona devastada era enorme. De haberlo deseado, hubiera logrado sobrevolarla en relativamente poco tiempo para calmar sus temores de haber provocado una matanza indiscriminada de seres humanos, y revisándola por encima, pero no lo deseaba. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y no deseaba volver a recurrir al iridium de ninguna manera, nunca más. Entonces se detuvo, mientras un agudo dolor le martilleaba las sienes y el pecho. El recuerdo de la muchacha rubia con aquellas coletas adornadas con enormes lazos que parecían mariposas, y esos ojos, esos ojos tan verdes y adorables que parecían irreales de lo hermosos que eran, le persiguió constantemente. Se detuvo para recobrar el aliento y se fijó en algunos peces muertos que bajaban por las aguas del Podkamennaya, junto a los cadáveres de los famélicos osos que habían intentado pescarlos unos minutos antes.

La radiación no parecía afectarle y curiosamente, aunque él no podía saberlo, la explosión le había librado de un envenenamiento masivo de su sangre, al liberar todos los residuos tóxicos, que el intenso calor había generado, bloqueando las heridas de su piel, que a modo de válvulas, liberaban al exterior la peligrosa y hedionda sangre negra que arrastraba la ponzoña que circulaba por sus venas y arterias. De ahí el color púrpura que su piel estaba adoptando antes de quedarse sin conocimiento, de ahí los dolores y la pérdida de consciencia. De no ser por Tunguska, Candy jamás hubiera vuelto a verle, olvidándole seguramente y terminando por vivir una existencia completamente opuesta a la que la irrupción de Mark y todos nosotros había generado. Anthony y Stear habrían perdido la vida y posiblemente, Candy sería la condesa de Grandschester. Candice Grandschester Andrew. Eliza y Neal habrían llevado una existencia miserable siguiendo penosos derroteros, ella como cortesana con fama de mujer fácil y voluptuosa, su hermano como patético alcohólico y drogadicto, incapaz de olvidar a Candy y refugiándose en vicios prohibidos y cada vez más exigentes con su cuerpo, al que irían reclamándole un pesado tributo, cada vez mayor, en cuanto recurriese a sus dudosos servicios, hasta acabar convertido en una piltrafa humana. Mark se estremeció. Había dado la vuelta a la rueda del destino, convirtiendo a Eliza y Neal en buenas personas y a Albert en todo lo que el magnate detestaba y que le repelía. Borracho e implicado en graves delitos había ido a dar con sus huesos en la cárcel. Y paradójicamente, su mayor valedora, la tía abuela Elroy, que detestaba profundamente a Mark, tanto como apreciaba y estimaba a su sobrino Albert, movida por un sentimiento de gratitud hacia él, porque el joven había salvado a Anthony y Stear, y hondamente avergonzada por el descenso a la barbarie de su sobrino Albert, había intercambiado igualmente la suerte de uno por la del otro. Mark, que llegó con una mano delante y otra detrás, impulsado por las alas del iridium a una época que no era la suya, se había transformado en un hombre inmensamente rico y acaudalado, desposado con una joven por la que Albert Andrew había arruinado su existencia, por su fijación y empecinamiento hacia Candy.

27

En Kanks, a seiscientos kilómetros del epicentro de la explosión, la montura de un distinguido caballero norteamericano, un nervioso y musculoso bayo se encabritó tanto sobre sus cuartos traseros, que el caballero estuvo a punto de dar con sus huesos contra el suelo. Hizo falta la fuerza combinada de varios mujiks y un soldado que pasaba por allí de casualidad para calmar al noble bruto, que pifiaba y caracoleaba intentando encabritarse continuamente. El caballero se fijó que algunas viviendas de la pequeña ciudad temblaron ligeramente, y que una isba se vino abajo, aunque afortunadamente no había nadie en su interior en esos momentos. El hombre puso pie a tierra, agradeciendo a sus improvisados auxiliadores la ayuda prestada, repartiendo algunos kopecs entre los agradecidos mujiks. El único que no aceptó la recompensa, fue el soldado con aspecto de cosaco. El caballero de facciones altivas pero amables, posó sus ojos en unos paquetes que reposaban en el fondo de sus maletas, temeroso de que se hubieran roto o dañado, porque eran regalos destinados a su esposa y a sus dos hijos. El hombre se atusó el bigote y lanzó un suspiro de alivio, al verificar que estaban bien y que no había sufrido el menor desperfecto. No obstante, ubicó mejor los presentes en el fondo de sus maletas, y fijándose en el envoltorio de colores vistosos, decorados con flores y ositos, que mostraban unas etiquetas con nombres anglosajones, aunque en caracteres cirílicos. Los había comprado en San Petesburgo y había recalado en la remota Kanks, como última etapa de su viaje de negocios, para, una vez cumplidos sus compromisos, retornar a Norteamérica. Leyó las etiquetas con los nombres de sus seres queridos. Tenían un hermoso color dorado y refulgían levemente sobre el envoltorio de los regalos. Entonces una voz sonó a su espalda:

-Ernest.

Se giró lentamente y sonrió. Su compañero de viaje y amigo, el señor Brigtten reclamó su atención. Salía de una especie de fonda o posada, todo en uno, tan pronto como se había enterado del percance, por las voces excitadas de algunos mujiks, aunque afortunadamente comprobó aliviado, que estaba bien e ileso. Mientras Ernest le tranquilizaba, y el pequeño corrillo de desocupados que se había congregado en torno a él y a su caballo, que parecía más calmado, se iba disolviendo ante la falta de nada mejor o más estimulante, que presenciar. Ernest centró nuevamente su atención en la valija, intentando que el abrumador y agobiante cieno de las polvorientas calles no entrara en su interior, arruinando los regalos. Entonces leyó con voz temblorosa, evocando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el nombre de su esposa e hijos:

-Helen –musitó examinando su paquete, en cuyo interior viajaba un valioso jarrón.

-Eliza –pronunció, casi acariciando el nombre de su hija, a la que llevaba unas matrioskas finamente pintadas y ricamente decoradas con tonalidades de vivos colores. Las facciones de las muñecas, que sostenían jarrones a escala y primorosamente pintados en sus pequeños cuerpos, le habían atraído desde un primer momento, casi de inmediato. No sabía si ese obsequio, le gustaría a su caprichosa y altiva retoña.

-Neal –recitó y palpó la caja con valiosos volúmenes y manuscritos destinados a su díscolo y mimado en demasía, hijo. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de que fueran de su agrado.

Un pope que pasaba por allí, enfundado en su oscuro hábito, y de larga y tupida barba les saludó inclinando cortésmente la cabeza. Ernest y el señor Brightten, le devolvieron el gesto con deferencia.

28

Cuando terminé mi relato, Candy me observaba con una mezcla de incredulidad, rabia y fascinación. Ella jamás había oído hablar antes de la explosión de Tunguska, en el corazón de la helada y remota taiga siberiana y apenas podía dar crédito a cuanto había oído de mis labios. Caminó por la biblioteca hasta un estante acristalado, repleto de novelas y volúmenes románticos y se detuvo en frente suyo. Sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de baldosas de mármol y meneó la cabeza, mientras sus hermosos ojos contemplaban el reflejo de sus rasgos en el cristal de la vitrina.

-No puedo creerlo -declaró con pesar- Mark utilizó esa maldita energía, poco después de conocerme. Puedo perdonarle que por la confusión del momento, el miedo o la precipitación huyera de la Colina de Pony dejándome allí sola, pero, pero que arrasara toda esa región.

Lancé un suspiro. A partir de ahí la reacción de Candy podía consistir o bien en una tristeza muy profunda o una ira desatada por sentirse engañada y ninguneada por el hombre al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no acerté en ninguno de mis pronósticos. El resultado vencedor fue una suma de ambas emociones encontradas, como era típico en mi amiga. Por un lado, odiaba a Mark por no haberle narrado aquella etapa de su vida, puede que ella lo hubiera entendido y disculpado hasta cierto punto, por otra parte el amor que sentía hacia él le impedía llevar su resentimiento más allá de unos determinados límites. Salí en defensa de Mark, aun a riesgo de que Candy me hiciera blanco de sus iras:

-Candy -dije acercándome a ella y tomándola delicadamente por los hombros- Mark no te abandonó aquel día. En su precipitación y premura saltó accidentalmente en el tiempo, con los resultados que ya conoces. Por otra parte, jamás utilizó su poder en beneficio propio, más que en muy contadas ocasiones y siempre procurando pasar desapercibido. "Siempre que fue posible" -añadí mentalmente. La explosión fue totalmente accidental y tuvimos la inmensa suerte, si me permites calificarlo así, que no se tradujo en la pérdida de vidas humanas.

Candy estaba dudando. Se arrebujó en torno a la bata de seda que cubría su camisón con damasquinados y bordados y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se recostaba en una mesa de roble sobre la que había varios libros de Balzac y Victor Hugo junto a una lamparita de lectura. Candy entornó los ojos y me habló con el corazón en la mano:

-Debería odiarle porque si en vez de en Siberia, llega a hacerlo sobre San Francisco o París o...el Hogar de Pony...-no pudo continuar. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y acudió a mis brazos, llorando mansamente. Tal como suponía, la ira inicial se había transformado en resignada aquiescencia. Candy quería tanto a Mark que le era imposible sentir animadversión hacia él.

-No, puedo Maikel -declaró meneando la cabeza con rapidez. Sentía el roce de su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho- no puedo odiarle por eso, le amo tanto que...temo que si se lo reprocho se aleje de mí para siempre.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá querida Candy -dije mientras sujetaba mis gafas que se habían resbalado de mi nariz de improviso, recogiéndolas al vuelo, con un revés de mi mano, que se movió en un acto reflejo hacia ellas, interceptando su trayectoria descendente rumbo hacia las baldosas de la biblioteca. Aquel inoportuno e imprevisto gesto, hizo reír a la muchacha cuyo rostro se iluminó al momento.

A mi cabeza acudieron las palabras que Albert le había dirigido cuando la encontrase desmayada al pie del gran árbol que coronaba la colina de Pony, poco después de que Mark partiera involuntariamente hacia 1908.

"Estás más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras".

Pero me abstuve de repetirlas por no entristecerla aun más. Conocía la historia, porque ella y el propio Mark me la habían referido hacía ya tiempo.

A raíz de aquel incidente, conté a Candy otra anécdota, para mejorar su triste estado de ánimo y que volviera a sonreír, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Un ventoso día de Marzo, en mi país natal una ráfaga de aire me arrebató las gafas directamente de mi nariz. Corrí hacia ellas y cuando ya suponía que se habrían destrozado, pisoteadas por algún transeúnte ignorante del imprevisto objeto que había aterrizado a sus pies, o hechas añicos al impactar contra el suelo, las encontré para mi sorpresa y alborozo completa y totalmente intactas.

Candy se cubrió los labios con las manos riendo quedamente. Sus hombros se agitaban bajo los espamos que la suave risa le producía. Tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados lo cual confería a sus facciones un aspecto maravilloso.

-Maikel, eres único para inventarte historias- exclamó realizando un rictus alegre- no hay anteojos en el mundo capaz de pasar una prueba o contratiempo como la que acabas de referirme.

También teóricamente era imposible viajar en el tiempo, sobre todo hacia el pasado y mucho menos modificarlo, a tenor de los sesudos estudios científicos realizados, y las más variadas teorías de distinta índole, pero me abstuve de comentarlo.

-De todas formas te agradezco que me hayas contado esta parte de la vida de Mark. Ahora me siento mejor y más tranquila con lo que me has confesado. No te preocupes, tampoco le diré a Mark nada esto. Ni palabra.

Realizó un significativo ademán, mediante el cual simulaba sellar sus labios con una imaginaria cremallera de la que tiraba con el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha, de atrás hacia delante. Finalmente ambos estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Mark continuaba con sus cavilaciones en los jardines exteriores, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos de Tunguska.

29

Haltoran permanecía despierto, reclinado en la cama. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y Annie aun dormía plácidamente, recostando la cabeza en su pecho. El joven exsoldado metido a inventor de éxito la contempló arrobado. Se dijo para sí como Archie había podido ser tan ciego e insensato como para rechazar a la criatura que dormitaba junto a él y que se había convertido en su esposa hacía ya tantos años.

"No me arrepiento de nada" -reflexionó mientras removía el flequillo de Annie con cuidado de no despertarla- "eres tan hermosa y dulce, mi pequeña dama...".

Poco después de que Anthony y Annie rompieran, Annie estuvo saliendo con Archie, pero los sentimientos del joven aristócrata totalmente centrados y absorbidos por Candy terminaron por dar al traste con su relación. Por otro lado, la responsabilidad de que su relación terminara no era en justicia atribuírsela totalmente al joven de cabellos rubios que suspiraba por la belleza de Candy Annie notaba como su corazón anhelaba a aquel descarado y rebelde joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos que la salvara de sufrir una caída aparatosa y probablemente mortal, desde la yegua de los Legan. En aquel lejano entonces, Neal que aun no había desplazado la maldad de su ser, hizo que el manso y apacible animal, se encabritara furioso al herirle con un trozo de espuela oxidada que encontró entre la paja del establo que hacía las veces de vivienda y dormitorio de Candy. Haltoran entró de pleno en las vidas de Candy y sobre todo de Annie, surgiendo de entre las nubes, volando gracias a la ayuda de un propulsor, cuya idea le fue inspirada por una novela de Julio Verne, en la que un inventor francés, creaba una especie de jarrón que repelía la gravedad de la Tierra para ganar altura o era atraído por ella, en tanto en cuanto el propulsor era orientado en una forma u otra hacia el suelo, desde la espalda del intrépido pionero volador que lo utilizase. No fue hasta unos meses después que se enteró de que Neal fue el responsable de aquella iniquidad, instigada por su hermana, que además le supuso a Candy un fuerte castigo. Si no le partió la cara, fue porque las súplicas de su futura esposa y los ruegos de Mark impidieron que fuera en su busca y le diera una lección.

Annie se removió levemente buscando el contacto con la piel de su marido. Haltoran se acercó a ella y susurró:

-Estoy aquí pequeña dama, y estaré para siempre a tu lado. Desde aquel momento en Inglaterra , tal como te prometí, aquella sería la primera de las noches con sus correspondientes días que pasaríamos juntos.

Annie no se despertó pese a que Haltoran había empleado un tono perfectamente audible. Entonces se puso de costado y tomó entre sus dedos, la medalla de honor del Congreso, con la que el presidente Wilson les condecoró en los jardines de Lakewood recién terminada la guerra, aunque paradójicamente aquellos honores no recibirían jamás publicidad alguna y deberían permanecer en secreto. Pensó en Mark. Si gracias a él, la guerra se había acortado sensiblemente, al modificar con la ayuda técnica de Mermadón, la tecnología de los primeros tanques, lo cual suscitó mi enojo en mitad de la contraofensiva final aliada que dirigía su punta de lanza hacia Cambrai decididamente. Gracias a Mark pudimos obtener el apoyo necesario del presidente Wilson, para impedir los planes del misterioso y siempre escurridizo Imperio Negro. Aunque también había reconocer que el sobrino del estadista había realizado un innegable y decisivo trabajo de investigación, en pro devencer las lógicas y prudentes reticencias de su célebre e importante tío.

"La verdad es que sin Mark no habríamos podido ni convencer al general Pershing de lo que tenían enfrente suyo, delante de sus narices, y hubiera sido demasiado tarde para contraatacar en cuanto hubieran siquiera intuido lo que se les venía encima." -pensó mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su esposa.

También tuvo un emotivo recuerdo para mí.

"Y sin Maikel que descubrió ese extraño detalle en la foto del periódico, aquel día, tirando del ovillo hasta desentrañar la madeja principal, nada de aquello se habría puesto en marcha".

Y gracias a Carlos, aunque de un modo indirecto, había hallado la célebre y que se creía perdida y extraviada para siempre, última copa del Barón Rojo de la que no se separaba en ningún momento, llevando el preciado trofeo consigo a todas partes. Candy solía bromear que solo le faltaba ponerla en el baño, a lo que Haltoran respondía con fingido y teatral horror, que suscitaba la hilaridad de Candy, por la exagerada comicidad de aquel gesto. Observó la reluciente y bruñida reliquia que reposaba sobre una repisa que estaba justo frente a sus ojos y en cuya placa de mármol figuraba una inscripción de que rezaba en alemán, en bellos y llamativos caracteres góticos dorados: "Dedicado por sus camaradas y amigos a Manfred Von Ritchtofen, El Barón Rojo por motivo de su victoria número setenta.".

Cuantos recuerdos, cuantas aventuras vividas. ¿ Quién iba a sospechar, que Mark involuntariamente hubiera torcido el curso de los acontecimientos, convirtiendo a Eleonor Baker en la madre de Candy, y en el célebre Barón Rojo en su tío ?

"Por lo menos, por dolorosa que resulte la verdad, sea cual sea, ya puede poner rostro y voz a su verdadera madre".

Lo más sorprendente fue enterarse que Annie había sido adoptada por sus verdaderos padres, creyendo que Annie era huérfana y para suplir la carencia del amor de su hija, a la que creían fallecida al poco de nacer, por culpa de un ambicioso rival económico del señor Brigtten,.

Pese a que había amado a Candy, pero sin llegar a caer en los más bajos y abyectos instintos como le había sucedido a Albert que ahora purgaba sus penas en prisión, sentía que cada día, cada amanecer que compartía con Annie y con Alan, crecía más su amor por su dulce y pequeña dama de grandes ojos azules soñadores y cabellos negros que aun adornaba con una cinta roja, como la que le entregara al poco de conocerla, como recuerdo y en agradecimiento a haberla salvado aquel día, en que también dio a Candy, de viva voz, un mensaje proveniente de Mark.

"No te quepa la menor duda, te dije aquel día mientras ganaba altura con ese petardeante y ruidoso cacharro mío, cuando nos separamos. Tú me preguntaste, mi querida y dulce Annie si nos volveríamos a ver, y yo te respondí de esa manera" -pensó el joven, complacido.

Se preguntó si aun podría seguir aspirando al trono de su país, pero era una cuestión que ya ni le preocupaba ni importaba. Todo cuando quería estaba allí junto a él y en una alcoba de la mansión de los Brigtten donde Alan dormía plácidamente al cuidado de sus abuelos. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a abrazar a su hijo...

Entonces Annie lanzó un pequeño bostezo y estiró los puños desperezándose graciosamente. Entornó las pupilas azules y sonrió a su marido al que rodeó con sus brazos musitando:

-Buenos días mi héroe.

-Buenos días mi pequeña dama -le replicó él afectuosamente besándola en los labios.

-Que hermoso día -susurró Annie fijándose en la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por entre las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales de su habitación.

-Y que hermoso despertar -replicó Haltoran alegremente mientras contemplaba el reloj de pared, cuyas manecillas acababan de señalar las nueve de la mañana.

30

Hacía calor. Había llegado el momento de que Annie y Haltoran partieran. De hecho, Stear y Patty ya se disponían a marcharse hacía rato, siendo despedidos por todos nosotros, pero los abrazos, las muestras de afecto, y los llantos femeninos, mezclados con su cantarín parloteo retrasaron el momento de su partida. Candy lamentó que su amigo tuviera que dejarnos precisamente en esos momentos en que tan bien nos encontrábamos todos juntos, pero Stear tenía ganas de reemprender sus actividades como inventor y retomar los proyectos en la empresa de patentes de Ernest que había dejado pendientes, con motivo de aquellas cortas vacaciones que Stear y su novia, más bien a instancias de esta última, habían decidido tomarse. Mark estrechó la mano de Patty que tembló ligeramente al sentir la presión de los dedos, del hombre que había salvado la vida de su amado. La muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando la proximidad de su rostro al de Mark, acercó sus labios a su oído izquierdo y musitó:

-Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por él –declaró señalando disimuladamente a Stear, que departía animadamente con Annie y Haltoran. Mark asintió y declaró en voz baja:

-Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Stear en serio –dijo Mark mientras la muchacha retrocedía unos pocos pasos. Sus gafas disimularon algunas lágrimas furtivas que restallaron contra los cristales de la montura metálica, pero Mark había adivinado enseguida lo que eran aquellas pequeñas manchas de humedad transparente sobre los anteojos de Patty.

-Candy tiene razón. Eres el hombre más bueno y dulce que he conocido nunca…aparte de Stear, claro –dijo ocultando sus labios con las manos y emitiendo una risa queda que hizo que sus hombros se contonearan rítmicamente. Mark la besó en la mejilla y dijo:

-Vuestra felicidad es el mejor regalo. Aquello mereció la pena.

Se estaba refiriendo naturalmente al prodigioso rescate del tozudo e intransigente joven, cuando aun creía que abandonar el frente era sinónimo de traición y cobardía hacia sus camaradas pilotos.

Haltoran estrechó la mano de Stear. El joven inventor aun recordaba el puñetazo que el enojado Haltoran le propinase marcándole la huella de su puño derecho en la mandíbula, derribándole por el suelo. Haltoran siempre lamentó tener que pegarle, pero cuando le oyó hablar en términos tan injustos e hirientes de Mark, y sobre todo de Candy, no logró contenerse y descargó su ira. Meses después Stear confesaría a Patty, mientras paseaban a orillas del lago de la mansión de los Andrew, cogidos de la mano:

-Haltoran estuvo muy duro conmigo, pero reconozco que me lo merecía. Hablé más de la cuenta e injurié a Mark, aunque lo que más me dolió, fue ser tan injusto con Candy.

-Aquello ya ha quedado en el pasado –le decía su novia mientras intentaba que olvidara aquellos duros momentos- ahora debemos centrarnos en el futuro.

Patty, trataba de quitar hierro al asunto, y aunque no lo manifestaba, en el fondo, siempre tuvo también una deuda de honor con Haltoran por disuadir a Stear de volver a enrolarse. Efectívamente, el puñetazo que le asestó quizás hubiera sido una reacción desproporcionada, bajo cierta óptica, pero entre aquello y el cohete que disparó contra el árbol seco para mostrarle a Stear, una ínfima parte de la verdadera y cruda realidad de la guerra, consiguieron quitarle de la cabeza la idea de alistarse nuevamente de forma definitiva.

Stear sacudió mi mano con efusión y me hizo prometerle que en cuanto regresáramos le echaría una mano con los nuevos proyectos e invenciones que bullían en su inquieta mente. Así se lo prometí mientras arrancaba el coche que nos había traído a todos hasta allí.

Finalmente Annie y Haltoran habían optado por quedarse un poco más. A fin de cuentas, ya no eran unos niños y en aquellos plácidos y esplendentes jardines se estaba tan bien…Había tanta paz y tranquilidad que finalmente, Haltoran cautivado por la idea de permanecer allí unos días más y sobre todo, por la dulce insistencia de Annie terminó por acceder, aunque su reticencia no había sido demasiado fuerte que digamos. Mientras el coche deportivo que había sido un tormento para mis riñones y mi espalda por la angostura de su habitáculo se alejaba de la mansión tras traspasar la cancela de hierro, me dí cuenta de que no había ningún otro vehículo en la mansión. Candy captó mi nerviosa búsqueda visual y me tranquilizó diciéndome:

-No te preocupes Maikel. Cuando tengamos que retornar, vendrá a Stuart a buscarnos tan pronto como le avisemos.

Me llevé las palmas de las manos a la espalda como si mis riñones hubieran vuelto a quejarse, haciendo que yo a mí vez, me quejase también y dije:

-Por lo menos, el coche de tu familia adoptiva es más espacioso. Si no creo que mis riñones no aguantaría otro viaje en semejantes condiciones.

Candy y Annie rieron al unísono, mientras Mark ponía cara de circunstancias y Haltoran me palmeaba la espalda amistosamente. Me hubiera gustado que Mermadón hubiera estado allí en el momento de nuestra llegada a la mansión de Chicago porque su base de datos médicos, me habrían proporcionado un rápìdo remedio que aliviara mis molestias, pero convine que cuanto menos le sacáramos de Lakewood, mejor.

31

El calor no era agobiante pero si invitaba a darse un chapuzón. La mansión disponía de un lago lo bastante espacioso y profundo como para que se pudiera disfrutar desde un agradable y plácido baño, hasta la práctica de deportes acuáticos, con relativa comodidad y soltura. Albert había diseñado aquella mansión a conciencia, escogiendo los mejores materiales y haciendo venir a los mejores profesionales artesanos y albañiles para levantarla. Y ahora pertenecía a un don nadie, a un palurdo venido a lomos de una sustancia antinatural y venenosa, que no solo le había arrebatado a Candy, sino que además había ganado el favor de su tía, la cual le había prácticamente legado la mayor parte de su fortuna. Pero ajenos a aquellas amargas reflexiones de Albert, que continuaba escribiendo poemas y cartas de amor a Candy, que seguramente ni leería ni querría tan siquiera echar una mirada, los cinco disfrutábamos de lo lindo del magnífico día de sol. Candy había decidido nadar en el gran lago, idea que fue inmediatamente secundada por Mark y Haltoran. Annie más temerosa se mostró renuente a la propuesta. Aunque sabía nadar tan bien como Candy, si no mejor, temía que pudiera irse al fondo. Haltoran siempre estaba intentando que ganase en aplomo y confianza, pero no era tarea fácil y la muchacha aun conservaba parte de los miedos que habían dominado buena parte de su vida. Su timidez no era fácil de vencer. Yo acepté encantado y me puse unas bermudas a cuadros que casi me llegaban hasta los tobillos, con unas chanclas. Antes de venir hacia la mansión había conseguido convencer a Haltoran, para que Mermadon me fabricase algunas ropas del siglo XXI, de mi talla, porque me encontraba más cómodo con ellas. Y ya puestos, como había oído comentar a Candy que la mansión disponía de una especie de lago o piscina, conseguí que el robot bajo la asistencia de Haltoran, cortara la tela y elaborase un traje de baño y unas chancletas. Para un robot que había fabricado munición de guerra durante el sangriento y pasado conflicto, aquello resultaba un juego de niños en comparación. De modo, que preparado para la ocasión bajé al jardín y me acomodé en unas tumbonas que Haltoran había encontrado arrinconadas en una especie de desván. Con la ayuda de Mark y Stear, las había lijado, repintado y dejado como nuevas, disponiéndolas a la orilla del lago. Estaba tomando el sol, mientras Mark y Haltoran intentaban convencer a Annie que se metiera en el agua, cuando Candy hizo su aparición con un bañador de color naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que cubría su torso, y aun así resaltaba su espléndida figura. Llevaba un gorro de baño con aparatosos flecos que la fresca brisa removía junto con los rizos rubios y rebeldes que se habían deslizado por el borde del aparatoso sombrero. En las mangas del bañador había unos volantes muy llamativos y una especie de puntillas ribeteaban con una cenefa en forma de punta la parte inferior del mismo, justo por encima de sus piernas. Cuando la ví pensé que me daría un pasmo, pero no dije nada. Por unos instantes me había olvidado que estábamos a principios del siglo XX y no del XXI.

-Maikel, no pongas esa cara –dijo Candy un poco sorprendida, mientras Mark que la encontraba preciosa, porque realmente lo era y lo estaba, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, aunque fueran esos anacrónicos y horrendos, -para mí- trajes de baño, la hacía cosquillas y la cogía entre sus brazos entre risas, haciendo que su esposa soltara exclamaciones con voz de inflexiones, ligeramente agudas y chillonas.

-Mark bájame, no seas juguetón –decía mientras yo buscaba las palabras adecuadas, para responderla, temiendo haberla ofendido con mi expresión de sorpresa. A fin de cuentas la había visto sin ropa, aunque fuera por un fugaz instante. Lo que me chocó era el aspecto del bañador.

-Tu bañador está genial Candy –dije medio en broma, medio en serio- solo que me sorprende tu nuevo look.

-¿ Mi qué ? –preguntó extrañada ante el modismo que había utilizado sin percatarme de que no estaba en un selecto resort del Caribe, en compañía de estiradas damas, esposas de ejecutivos e importantes clientes de mis empresas, si no en un lugar mejor, en un ambiente más relajado, junto a mis queridos amigos.

-Tu nueva imagen cariño –dijo Mark abrazándola desde detrás y besándola en la nuca- mi maestro tiene razón. Estás tan arrebatadora que cualquiera podría matar por ti.

Aquella expresión erizó ligeramente el vello de la piel de Candy. Sus ojos esbozaron una expresión de miedo, aunque fue solo por un momento. A su mente acudió el momento en que Mark la defendió de los ataques de los hombres del capataz de los Andrew que habían estado a punto de matarles. Fue la única vez que contempló a Mark dominado por una especie de frenesí asesino y rabioso, condicionado y desatado por las vejaciones que aquel demente inflingió a su esposa. Cuando le vio luchar por ella, pensó que no podía ser el mismo hombre, y le sobrevino el temor de que el dulce muchacho que tantas y tantas veces la había consolado, abrazado y mimado con tanta delicadeza como tacto, que la había amado con tanta pasión como cariño, pudiera convertirse en la antítesis de cuanto adoraba y amaba profundamente en él, en una especie de máquina de matar sin freno ni control alguno. Pero desde aquel día, jamás, ni un solo instante, sus peores temores a que el lado oscuro de Mark resurgiera nuevamente, llegaron a hacerse realidad. En todos aquellos años, Mark jamás dejó escapar ni una palabra malsonante en su contra, ni un gesto hosco, ni una mirada de reproche o torva indiferencia. Mark se había portado con ella como un caballero, un confidente y un amante padre y esposo. Candy rió quedamente descartando aquellas negras elucubraciones de su mente, sin sentido y descartó completamente que Mark pudiera convertirse en una especie de Mister Hyde o en un Frankenstein descontrolado y desatado.

-No creo que fuera el caso, porque ya ellos de por sí son bastante feos. No pueden compararse a mi Mark –reflexionó en voz queda. Mark escuchó las palabras finales de cuanto había pronunciado y preguntó amablemente a su esposa:

-Cariño, ¿ decías algo ?

-No, nada, nada. Solo pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia.

Soltó una risita mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor, por haber permitido que sus pensamientos más íntimos, fluyeran inconscientemente a sus labios y fueran casi descubiertos por su esposo, aunque tampoco le hubiera importado. Mark la tomó de la mano derecha y ambos entraron riendo y chapoteando en el agua, salpicando a Annie que nadaba junto a Haltoran, que la sujetaba por la cintura, recelosa de alejarse en demasía de la orilla, pese a que hacían pie sin problemas, en pleno centro del lago. La chica lanzó un pequeño grito al notar como una catarata de agua se cernía sobre ella, y que Candy y Mark habían levantado a su paso sin mala intención. Ambos se disculparon encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias. Pese a que me invitaron a reunirme con ellos, agitando la mano desde las calmadas aguas, aunque un poco frías, a juzgar como Candy y Annie tiritaban y hacían gestos que denotaban su malestar, braceando y poniendo caras muy expresivas y esbozando exageradas muecas que hacían reír a sus esposos, opté por permanecer un poco más en la tumbona, mientras bostezaba ruidosamente y me estiraba disfrutando de la calidez de la luz solar, no demasiado agobiante sobre mi cuerpo, mientras pasaba los antebrazos por detrás de la nuca, formando una improvisada almohada con ambos.

32

El servicio doméstico había llegado nuevamente a la mansión cerrada hacía tanto tiempo. Desde que Albert Andrew había ingresado en prisión, produciéndose tal escándalo y revuelo que la tía abuela había decidido desprenderse de todo lo que le recordara a su infausto sobrino y que no le resultara absolutamente imprescindible. Costó horrores y muchas lágrimas restablecer mínimamente el prestigio de la rancia y antigua familia de origen escocés. La estirada anciana estaba ante un dilema que no era precisamente baladí. Por un lado, si entregaba el timón de la familia a un aventurero de fortuna, las habladurías y las malas lenguas, junto con la implacable acción de la prensa, terminaría por socavar sus ya de por sí tocados cimientos, pero si no encontraba un candidato apropiado, todo se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes. Anthony no deseaba hacerse cargo de la fortuna y los negocios de los Andrew, porque aunque vivía felizmente junto a Natasha y su hijo Clark, que crecía, siendo la viva imagen de su padre, no quería ni por asomo ocuparse de lo que consideraba una cadena tan larga y pesada que lastraría su vida para siempre. Tampoco Archie deseaba ni por asomo ocuparse de la familia. Así, que la tía abuela, no encontrando a nadie más, apto para hacerse cargo del incalculable patrimonio de los Andrew, lanzó un hondo suspiro y llamó a su presencia a Mark. Tras una corta conversación en la que el fiel de la balanza venció sus reservas hacia el joven de ojos tristes y oscuros y cabellos de azabache, debido a que salvase la vida de sus queridos niños, como llamaba a Anthony y Stear, optó por hacer de tripas corazón y acabó entregando de facto, su puesto a Mark al que nombró aquella misma tarde, como sucesor oficial de Albert. Candy amaba a Lakewood porque buena parte de sus recuerdos estaban ligados a aquel lugar, y Mark a su vez, cuidaba con especial veneración todo aquello que su bella esposa apreciaba. Por tanto, sabía que no encontraría mejor depositario del legado familiar que Mark. Candy llevaba a Lakewood en su corazón y el joven lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

33

Anthony estaba aquella mañana soleada un poco triste. A veces pensaba en Candy, pero no deseaba estar cerca de ella, no porque su amistad hubiera sufrido deterioro durante aquellos años, pero cuando has amado a una persona, es difícil según para quien, ser su amiga si todo ha terminado de un modo u otro. En cierta forma sentía que pese a que los brazos de Mark, sobresaliendo del haz de luz que le envolvía y le permitía volar, le habían salvado la vida, en cierta forma había fallecido de nuevo. De no ser por Natasha jamás se habría recobrado, aunque el muchacho notaba que nunca sería ya el mismo. Una parte de su alegría y su juventud había perecido el día en que Mark le salvó, aunque ya algo antes las cosas se fueron torciendo gradualmente. Cuando le vio allí, de pie, tras los ventanales sujetado por los brazos de los guardianes de la finca, y aun así era capaz de moverse, aporreando el cristal y llamando a gritos a Candy, entre lágrimas e interrumpiendo el fastuoso baile, supo que nada sería como antes. El hecho de que Mark, aquella noche desapareciera entre las sombras y la oscuridad, solo retrasaba el momento inevitable en que un amor más fuerte e imperecedero que el suyo, terminara floreciendo como una de sus rosas. El primer impulso que tuvo fue cortarlas todas, arrancarlas para borrar de sus recuerdos la sonrisa de Candy y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con sus pobres y efímeras rosas que ninguna culpa tenían, como él tampoco, de que un fantasma del futuro, del que ni siquiera podía haber imaginado en sus más atrevidas y fantasiosas ensoñaciones, atravesara casi un siglo, cruzando el tiempo envuelto en un haz de luz y produciendo un sonido escalofriante. Hasta ese momento, Anthony no sabía lo que era el iridium, ni el concepto de Mach 2, o 5, ni que era eso de la energía nuclear. De golpe y porrazo su mundo se vino abajo cuando Mark apareció de pronto en sus vidas y se quedó para siempre, retenido por la firme e ineludible ancla del amor. La cadena que unía Candy a Mark era tan fuerte como su desazón inicial y tan punzante como las más aguzadas espinas de sus rosas.

-Dulce Candy –musitó tristemente mientras Natasha le preparaba el desayuno. A veces cuando nadie le veía o escuchaba, los ecos del pasado se colaban en su corazón como un viento frío, removiendo sus recuerdos y haciendo sentir esa tristeza, que Natasha había logrado conjurar, al menos en parte.

-Que ironía –se dijo mesándose los cabellos rubios- Le dí su nombre a la más espléndida variedad de rosas que logré cultivar y sus espinas me hirieron el corazón.

Dejó de hablar cuando Natasha se presentó en la habitación con una gran bandeja repleta de viandas que se dispuso a compartir alegremente con su marido. Anthony disimuló y recuperó su sonrisa habitual, una vez que el ramalazo de nostalgia por lo que no pudo ser, se esfumó de sus pensamientos, al menos en apariencia.

34

Después del baño al que entré a regañadientes porque el agua estaba fría, pero no solamente un poco como había supuesto, caminé lentamente por la hierba para secarme un poco. Candy había decidido acompañarme para ayudar a reponerme de la impresión que la gélida agua me había causado. Mi amiga aun no podía dejar de reír, recordando el bote que había pegado tan pronto como mi piel sintió el mordisco del líquido elemento, seguido de un aullido gutural que sobresaltó a Annie y que hizo reír al resto de mis amigos, excepto Mark que se puso tenso creyendo que me había ocurrido algo.

-¿ Maestro, que te ha ocurrido ?

-Esta agua…está helada, joder –dije en español. Candy me entendió perfectamente y afeó mi lenguaje malsonante con una mirada de reproche.

-Lo…siento. Pero…brbrrrrr –dije palmeándome el pecho, abrazándome a mí mismo, para entrar en calor, algo irónico en mitad de un lago que parecía estar situado en plena banquisa antártica, y dando saltos, sin parar de moverme, mientras tiritaba.

Candy temió que me pusiera enfermo, como cuando había tenido que cuidar de mí, a bordo del USS Lancastria que nos condujo a la Francia en guerra, cuando aun estábamos en mitad del Atlántico, pero afortunadamente, terminé por encontrar el agua deliciosa, justo en su punto, una vez pasada la primera impresión y comencé a nadar con cierta gracia. Candy me retó a una carrera y se quedó sorprendida al comprobar mi relativa agilidad dentro del agua. Cuando salimos entre risas, y dejando el resultado de nuestra competición en tablas, caminamos por la orilla, mientras yo me envolvía en una gran toalla blanca, mientras Haltoran me guiñó un ojo y me dijo al verme pasar, junto a Candy, y sin ánimo de ofenderme:

-Me recuerdas a Obelix –dijo entre risas, de sopetón.

A veces, sin darse cuenta podía excederse en sus comentarios, por lo que cuando tal sucedía, solía ir a buscarme o pasarse a verme y pedirme disculpas, pero aquella vez se encogió de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa amable me dijo:

-Perdona Maikel, no quería ofenderte, pero es lo primero que me vino a la mente. Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte.

Me tendió la mano y se la estreché. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus bromas y a su a veces mordaz sentido del humor, que acepté sus disculpas.

-Vale, vale –repuse aguantando la risa ante su contrariedad, que era de veras sincera- de acuerdo, dejémoslo.

Candy que no entendía nada de nada nos miraba de hito en hito cuando me llevó a un aparte y me preguntó:

-¿ Quién es ese Obelix Maikel ? ¿ por qué Haltoran parecía tan azorado si primero se estaba desternillando ?

-Es…una pequeña broma sin importancia entre nosotros. Y en cuanto a ese Obelix…no es nadie.

Candy desplegó ligeramente los labios asintiendo y no insistió más en el asunto, ante mi falta de ganas en hablar acerca de ello.

Nos adentramos en una especie de laberinto formado por setos y jalonado por bancos de mármol que estaban distanciados por una separación de unos cinco metros entre cada uno de ellos. Candy se sorprendió ante la magnitud e ingeniosidad del dédalo de corredores que estábamos atravesando. No conocía aquella parte de la casa, ni siquiera la recordaba de su anterior visita. Nos costaría un poco encontrar la salida, porque aunque no era demasiado grande ni su trazado especialmente complejo, que pudiéramos decir, siempre terminábamos encarados hacia algún recodo sin salida y no una o dos veces, si no hasta cinco en algunas ocasiones. Meneé la cabeza y pregunté desconsolado:

-¿ Para qué querría Albert diseñar una cosa así ?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Candy bajó la cabeza. Su sonrisa luminosa, parecía haberse desvanecido como por ensalmo.

-Perdóname Candy –musité entristecido al percatarme de mi metedura de pata- no era mi intención…

Candy se arrancó el gorro de baño de la cabeza, y lo sostuvo entre los dedos laxos de su mano derecha, liberando una cascada de rizos de oro y ensortijados mechones de pelo, que cayeron sobre su frente hacia delante y los costados, en tropel. La joven aun conservaba intacto el aciago e infame día en que Albert, llevado por el despecho y los celos que le consumían, la maltrató cruelmente, cuando Candy movida por la desesperación, ante la impotencia que sentía por el sufrimiento de Mark, cuya sangre había sido nuevamente envenenada por el iridium, acudió a su mansión en busca de ayuda. Candy bajó la cabeza y consciente de que no lo había hecho adrede, me sonrió levemente y me dijo con tono conciliador:

-No importa querido Maikel. Ya superé…-hizo una pausa mientras repasaba con las yemas de sus dedos los volantes que emergían de las cortas mangas de su bañador- esa difícil etapa. No te preocupes estoy bien.

-Pero la procesión va por dentro.

Candy abrió sus ojos de forma un poco desmesurada. Le divertían los refranes que a veces solía recitar, y que no pocas veces creía que eran míos. Me costaba disuadirla de su error de apreciación, como cuando ella, su hermana y su madre adoptiva pensaron que Lo que el Viento se llevó, que visionaron en mi portátil, había sido una historia real.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó efectuando un mohín de sorpresa, mezclado con una sonrisa de incredulidad- ¿ que has querido decir ?

-Significa que aun debes estar dolida por todo aquello –dije mirando hacia delante y clavando mis ojos en una sección de seto con la que ya nos habíamos topado, lo menos diez veces.

-Ya está superado Maikel –dijo rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y guiñándome un ojo. La seguía queriendo, pero como habían aprendido a aceptar resignadamente, Anthony, Haltoran o Terry Grandschester el ineludible curso de los acontecimientos, yo también había sabido soslayar aquel difícil y duro camino hasta su corazón, que sabía que jamás podría alcanzar. Por lo menos tenía su amistad, una amistad fraterna y le había confesado mis sentimientos, más bien, fue ella, la que con paciencia y habilidad detectivesca, los había descubierto, haciendo que afloraran a la superficie de mi alma. Lo que más temí en aquellos instantes, hacía ya tantos años, es que nuestra amistad se acabara de golpe, cosa, que afortunadamente, no sucedió.

-No me extrañaría que hubiera un minotauro –bromeé para romper la tensión de aquel momento, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

En ese instante sonaron unos rugidos estentóreos. La enorme cabeza de un león de color ocre asomó entre los setos, gruñendo y observándonos con hostilidad. Sus melenas se agitaban con cada rugido y en ese momento, Candy se refugió detrás de mí, amparándose en mi espalda, tiritando de miedo, aunque yo también estaba temblando, y no precisamente por el chapuzón en las frías aguas del lago de la finca, que me habían dejado destemplado.

35

El enorme ejemplar se agazapó dispuesto a saltar. Candy clavó tanto sus uñas en mis hombros, que me produjo unas leves heridas que sangraron un poco. Estaba temblando tanto, que sus sacudidas amenazaban con derribarme por el suelo, lo cual nos convertiría aun en una presa más fácil para el enfurecido león. Entonces para calmarme y tratar de permanecer inmóvil, a ver si de esa manera, el fiero animal terminaba por dejarnos en paz me puse a recitar las primeras líneas de la novela de un conocido autor de mi país natal:

-No era un hombre honrado, ni el más piadoso, pero era un hombre valiente.

Candy se asombró, enojándose prácticamente por lo que tomaba como una frivolidad mía, ante una situación tan peligrosa y con visos de terminar mal, como aquella.

- Pero, pero Maikel, -preguntó con fastidio- ¿ ahora te pones a recitar el Quijote ? –fue asomando tímidamente la cabeza por el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, para observar por el rabillo del ojo el temible animal que aun no se había movido, pero que pronto lo haría, porque ambos notamos la tensión que se acumulaba en sus músculos, como si fueran resortes a punto de liberar toda su energía, contenida a duras penas.

-No es Don Quijote Candy –dije sin perder de vista al león- es…algo más moderno, que digamos.

Cuando me ponía nervioso o algo me preocupaba, solía recitar estrofas, versos e incluso párrafos completos de algunos de los libros que leía asiduamente, para infundirme valor, y sobre todo ánimos, aunque no siempre lo hacía. Pero yo no era el afamado espadachín de la novela cuyas primeras líneas había citado, si no un hombre de negocios asustado, protegiendo a una criatura maravillosa, no menos temerosa que yo. El león rugió con fuerza y saltó sobre nosotros. En ese instante, no lo pensé más y reaccioné rápidamente, cubriendo a Candy con mi cuerpo y abalanzándome sobre ella para apartarla de la trayectoria del león.

Mientras rodábamos por el suelo, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras la acometida del león nos pasaba por encima, musité con fastidio:

-Pero, pero, esto parece un zoológico.

Pero antes que acabara de hablar, solté un aullido de dolor y me doblé entre los brazos de Candy, que notó como algo cálido y viscoso bajaba por mi hombro derecho. Mojó dos dedos de la mano derecha en el líquido caliente que corría por mi piel, y llevándoselos ante sus ojos, exclamó horrorizada al contemplar la tonalidad roja que empapaba las falanges de sus dedos índice y anular:

-Cielos, Maikel, estás herido.

-No…tiene importancia –dije esbozando una mueca de dolor, ahora no tenemos tiempo de esto. Hemos de salir de aquí.

Mi sangre goteó desde las puntas de sus dedos, y entre los míos, escurriéndose sobre mis nudillos cuando apliqué mi mano derecha en la herida, intentando cortar la hemorragia. El león me había inflingido un doloroso zarpazo, pero aparentemente, no parecía tan profundo, como su aspecto en un principio parecía denotar.

El león, burlado momentáneamente se revolvió y empezó a flexionar sus cuartos traseros, para saltar nuevamente. Por un momento, me pasó por la cabeza que el vengativo Albert lo hubiera traído ex profeso para ejecutar una nueva venganza contra nosotros, porque no podía soportar que una de sus más fastuosas propiedades, pasase a manos de su más acérrimo rival, o sea, Mark., pero lo descarté. Lo más seguro, es que se hubiera escapado de su alojamiento original. Sabía que en aquella enorme y hermosa finca había ciervos y jabalíes sueltos, pero no esperábamos encontrarnos leones. Aquello ya rebasaba mis expectativas. Me zafé de la toalla que tenía enrollada en torno al cuerpo como si fuera una especie de túnica y la dispuse en torno a mi brazo izquierdo a modo de muleta. Cité al león, esperando ganar tiempo para que Candy pudiera ponerse a salvo. Candy me contempló anonadada y cubriéndose las sienes, con las palmas de sus manos. Por un instante le pareció contemplar a Mark, luchando contra los treinta canallas que habían intentando matarles. Intentó atraerme con sus gritos, suplicándome histérica que corriera junto a ella, pero no me moví ni un milímetro. El león se abalanzó sobre mí y efectué el primer pase con la improvisada muleta, haciendo que el felino pasara de largo. Me giré de forma sorprendentemente rápida para mi peso y apresté la toalla, para un nuevo embite de tan peligrosa mascota. El león embistió nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue derecho hacia el rudimentario capote, si no contra mí. Candy chilló fuera de sí:

-¡! Nooo, Maikel, no ¡ -y fue ella la que esta vez, me sacó del camino que el embravecido león emprendió contra mí, apartándome justo a tiempo. La fiera rugió con un eco sordo y se dispuso a terminar de una vez. Estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de moverme o levantarme para tratar de salir corriendo y Candy no fue capaz de erguirme y permaneció a mi lado, pese a mis furiosos requerimientos de que me dejara allí y se salvase.

-No, no, no –gritó al borde de la desesperación, aunque yo creo que ya estaba instalada plenamente en ella- no voy a dejarte solo, Maikel, no jamás.

Era demasiado pesado para ella. El león se las prometió felices. Ya habíamos jugado bastante con ella. Cuando se disponía a darnos el golpe de gracia, un haz iridiscente brilló ante nosotros, formando una especie de escudo, contra el que el león rebotó inofensivamente. Entonces Mark, que había emprendido un corto vuelo para localizarnos desde el aire, aterrizó ante nosotros. Candy le abrazó besándole y entonces mi amigo, reparó en la aparatosa herida de mi hombro derecho:

-¡ Maestro ¡ -gritó Mark asustado ante la pérdida de sangre, acercándose hasta mí de dos zancadas. Rápidamente envolvió mi hombro con su mano derecha varias veces más grande y aplicó suavemente el iridium a la mínima potencia para cauterizar la herida. Escuché un siseo y observé como una espiral de humo que formaba volutas en el aire salía de la herida. Por un momento imaginé que un casquillo de bala rebotaría por el suelo, cuando las ascuas que refulgían en la punta de una pequeña rama atravesaran mi herida para cauterizarla. Pero ni aquello era una herida de bala, ni yo Rambo precisamente, pero el efecto se me antojó semejante. Sin embargo, no me dolió ni la mitad de lo que habría padecido Johnny al extraer la bala de aquella manera. La hemorragia cesó casi de inmediato y la herida cicatrizada, sin apenas rastro de desgarros producidos por el zarpazo del león. Mark detuvo la emisión de iridium, y su mano dejó de brillar. Entonces el león que había intentado acometernos, y derribar el muro que le separaba de nosotros, volvió a rebotar un par de veces, contra la invisible pared, que Mark había levantado para protegernos. El felino parpadeó sorprendido, y tras lanzar un par de rugidos de fastidio, decidió marcharse en busca de presas más asequibles y menos defendidas que nosotros. Mark levantó el escudo y casi al instante, escuchamos una detonación seca, seguida de un lastimoso gruñido. Candy se horrorizó y cuando Haltoran emergió entre la espesura con un rifle al hombro, la chica le saltó embravecida encima golpeándole con sus puños.

-Pero, pero, Candy, ¿ que te ocurre ? –inquirió extrañado nuestro amigo.

-No debiste matarlo, no debiste –se enojó Candy- Mark se habría hecho cargo de la situación sin tener que acabar con su vida.

Haltoran sonrió y apartó a Candy con delicadeza para mostrarle una especie de dardo, con las aletas pintadas de verde oscuro.

-No lo he matado pecosa –dijo Haltoran sonriente- le he dormido con un dardo tranquilizante. Encontré esta carabina y su munición en una especie de taquilla situada justo a la entrada del laberinto.

Candy dio un respingo y le miró sorprendida. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y preguntó esperanzada:

-¿ Quieres decir que el león…está vivo ?

Completamente Candy. Si quieres, acércate a comprobarlo.

La acompañé junto con Mark al que se abrazó tan fuertemente que creí que se fundiría con él, como aquella noche tan horrible, en el que diluviaba a cántaros y se libraba una dura batalla en las trincheras y su otro yo futuro le salvó de ser abatido por una bala de antimateria, para luego fusionarse con su alter ego del pasado.

Candy se aproximó recelosa al extraordinario ejemplar. El león respiraba agitadamente, pero estaba vivo. Más que anestesiado parecía dormir una plácida siesta después de atracarse de comida. Di gracias porque ni yo ni Candy, hubiésemos entrado en ese hipotético menú para fieras.

-Ya he avisado al zoológico. Me costó un poco que me tomaran en consideración y han estado a punto de mandarme un par de enfermeros con una camisa de fuerza, en vez de dos laceros y cuidadores, -explicó Haltoran mientras esgrimía la escopeta por si tenía que suministrar otra dosis de anestésico más potente al león, ante la eventualidad de que se despertara, pero no fue necesario- y finalmente, conseguí que entraran en razón. Llegarán en seguida y se lo llevarán al zoológico donde será bien atendido, mejor que aquí.

Annie llegó corriendo en ese momento portando vendas y alcohol desinfectante, tal y como Haltoran le había pedido. No era necesario, pero Candy, aplicando toda su pericia y conocimientos de enfermera, me desinfectó la herida y aplicó un sólido vendaje con el que fajó mi hombro.

-Escuchamos los rugidos mientras aun estábamos bañándonos –dijo Mark mientras besaba a Candy en los cabellos rubios y ella le correspondía, depositando otro en sus labios- y me puse a investigar hasta que os encontramos, y justo a tiempo además.

-Este bicho –dijo Haltoran moviéndole levemente con la puntera de su zapato, para asegurarse de que continuaba bajo los efectos del potente narcótico- debió ser un capricho de quien todos nos imaginamos, y por la razón que sea, ha logrado salir de su jaula o forzar la cerradura, no lo sé, y ha deambulado por la finca, aunque no parece muy hambriento. Yo diría que se escapó anoche .

36

Antes de que realizásemos elucubraciones, señalando a un posible culpable, que ya estaba entre rejas, y cuyo nombre Haltoran no había mencionado para no perturbar el ánimo de Candy, como había hecho, inconscientemente, llegó un hombre bajo y gordo, calvo y con un pequeño bigote. El hombre de mediana edad llegó hasta nosotros jadeante y haciendo una reverencia dijo apesadumbrado:

-Mis disculpas señores. Soy el guardes de la finca y como hasta ahora, la mansión había permanecido cerrada, Lady Elroy decidió hacer economías, destinando únicamente el personal indispensable para su mantenimiento y cuidado. Pero hoy, casualmente era el día de descanso de parte del servicio, pero no sé como, el caso es que todos se han tomado la tarde libre, me temo, que por una lamentable confusión. No volverá a ocurrir.

He llegado lo más rápido que he podido, cuando me pasaron el aviso de que los señores –dijo refiriéndose a Mark y Candy- iban a venir a la finca, pero también me dieron el recado tarde.

-¿ Cómo es que no apareció antes por aquí ? –pregunté un tanto airado, mientras Candy terminaba de fijarme las vendas para que no se movieran o desliaran y esbozando una mueca de dolor, cada vez que la muchacha sin pretenderlo, apretaba demasiado las vendas, haciendo que se disculpara azorada por su torpeza, debido al nerviosismo y el miedo, que aun teníamos ambos, en el cuerpo.

-Mis disculpas nuevamente señor –declaró el guardes bajando la cabeza un tanto avergonzado- pero Lady Elroy me dio vacaciones y me autorizó a marcharme unos días para ver a mi familia, en tanto y en cuando no ocurriera ninguna incidencia.

-¿ Y cómo se explica lo del león ? ¿ que estuviera libre ?, ha podido lesionar o matar a mis amigos –preguntó Haltoran que no dejaba de lanzar furibundas miradas hacia el empleado, aunque había ido tranquilizándose gradualmente, a medida que el hombre presentaba sus excusas y daba unas expiaciones más que convincentes del lamentable suceso.

-Mil disculpas de nuevo, señor –dijo el pobre hombre que no sabía como hacerse perdonar por el lamentable incidente- pero ayer, el encargado de alimentar a Claus, que así se llama el león, un chico con no mucha experiencia, que sustituye al cuidador habitual, que se ha puesto enfermo y convalece en su casa–dijo el hombre dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo- le dejó poca comida aparte de la puerta de la jaula entreabierta. No se fijó en que no estaba cerrado con llave.

-¿ Hay algún animal salvaje más en la finca ? –preguntó Mark receloso de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

El guardes se rascó la calva y musitó tratando de hacer memoria:

-Que yo sepa no, señores, pero nunca se sabe.

-Que lo comprueben –ordenó Mark- y en caso afirmativo, me lo reportan y ya decidiremos cual es la mejor estrategia a seguir.

Unos minutos después y una vez que el guardes se hubo marchado para cumplir con nuestras órdenes, una furgoneta verde oliva, llegó hasta allí y los dos operarios se hicieron cargo del león, almacenándolo en el compartimiento trasero del vehículo.

Gradualmente fueron llegando más miembros del servicio, reclamados por el guardes para hacerse cargo nuevamente de las tareas domésticas. Estaban un poco temerosos ante la reacción de sus nuevos señores, formando en una larga hilera ante ellos, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas por debajo del regazo y el cuerpo, ligeramente encorvado hacia delante, pero Mark se mostró amable, cortés y hasta atento y no decretó ningún despido para alegría de Candy y de todos los demás, pero sobre todo, de los integrantes del servicio doméstico, de la colosal casa. Solo Haltoran parecía un poco contrariado, porque consideraba que, un incidente como aquel debía ser castigado, y que las normas laxas de una disciplina que se habría degradado, y relajado alarmantemente, entre la servidumbre, por los largos períodos de inactividad, y la ausencia de un plan de trabajo completo que los mantuviese ocupados y alerta, habían propiciado que el león se escapara de su jaula, junto con la impericia de algunos sirvientes y trabajadores contratados a toda prisa, para disponer todo en la mansión y que estuviera de nuevo a punto, aunque no la comprobación de si la puerta de la jaula estaba realmente cerrada.

El león fue conducido al zoo, para alegría de Candy y todos nosotros, que no lamentaríamos en absoluto, el traslado forzoso de tan feroz mascota a un espacio y recinto donde estaría indudablemente bien cuidado y mejor que en los jardines de una finca, por muy grandes que fueran y por mucho que algunos expertos considerasen, que crecería más sano y fuerte en libertad , por los relativamente amplios terrenos de la finca, que en la precaria cautividad de un zoo.

37

Una vez que el peligro había pasado, y estuvimos todos más calmados y relajados, tras ganar la salida del laberinto, guiados por Mark y Haltoran, nos cambiamos de ropa, porque aun no nos habíamos despojado de los trajes de baño. Sabía que Albert había estado en Africa, pero no me encajaba, ni mucho menos, me esperaba, y seguramente, mis amigos tampoco, que se trajera aquel león de su periplo por aquellas lejanas tierras. Annie había estado con Haltoran todo el tiempo y cuando su amiga, seguida por mí a corta distancia, emergió de entre los muros vegetales del laberinto, que al parecer si tenía su particular "minotauro", abrazó a su amiga entre lágrimas, temerosa de que estuviéramos ya en el estómago del felino. Unos minutos después, entré en la mansión acompañada por Candy, que insistió tanto en revisar mis vendajes nuevamente que no pude negarme, así que Mark secundado por Haltoran, se despidió de nosotros, porque iban a cerciorarse de que no hubiera más animales peligrosos campando a sus anchas por los jardines de la propiedad, mientras Annie se retiraba a su habitación, temblando de que hubiera alguna otra fiera deambulando cerca de la casa. No saldría de su cuarto, hasta que su esposo, acompañado por Mark, le juraran y perjuraran, que ya no había ningún peligro.

Después de nuestra particular "aventura de los leones", permanecí sentado en una butaca, mientras Candy examinaba los vendajes por enésima vez. El león ya había sido puesto a buen recaudo, y Mark y Haltoran efectuaron una batida por la propiedad, acompañado del guardes y varios sirvientes armados, por si quedaba algún otro animal peligroso en libertad, pero lo único que encontraron fueron ciervos y algún que otro escurridizo conejo, que como era lógico, rehuía todo contacto humano Al compararme mentalmente con Don Alonso Quijano, también conocido como "el caballero de la triste figura", esbocé una sonrisa irónica y musité en voz baja:

-En todo caso, podría equipararme si acaso a Sancho, porque no creo que Don Quijote sea un alter ego adecuado para mí.

Entonces la voz de Candy llegó claramente audible hasta mí, porque pese a haberme expresado en voz baja, el fino oído de mi amiga, había captado el sentido de mis palabras, y eso que las había pronunciado en español. Cada día que pasaba, la comprensión de Candy del difícil idioma mejoraba un poco más, de forma que ya era capaz de hacerse entender y entender a su vez, el castellano de manera fluida y hablarlo con soltura.

-Puede que quizás no en cuanto a la apariencia –dijo pasando el brazo derecho por mis hombros y atrayéndome, hacia ella- pero sí en cuanto a valor y heroísmo. Querido amigo, me has salvado la vida.

Al sentir la presión de su suave cuerpo en torno al mío, noté como una oleada de orgullo me invadía por sus constantes halagos al tiempo que el vello se me erizaba. Me envaré, al sentir apesadumbrado y alerta, que mis antiguos sentimientos hacia ella, retornaban con fuerza.

Candy debió notar algo, un hondo estremecimiento que me sacudió hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser. Candy fijó sus ojos verdes tan deslumbrantes como hermosos, en los míos, pequeños y oscuros, aunque de una tonalidad algo más clara que los de Mark.

Sus pupilas verdes, parecieron escrutar lo que se escondía detrás de los mías y algunas lágrimas asomaron a la comisura de sus ojos, al descifrar su significado.

38

Habíamos salido al exterior, porque el bochorno de la estancia nos estaba agobiando, a mi particularmente.

Candy me observó con lástima. Conocía la naturaleza de mis verdaderos sentimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se acercó lentamente a mi lado, adelantó su rostro y sujetando mis gafas por las articulaciones de las patillas, las retiró con cuidado entregándomelas. Yo estaba paralizado. Me temía que es lo que iba a hacer, pero no quise o supe parar a tiempo aquella situación. Deseaba fervientemente conocer el final de aquello. Acercó sus labios a los míos y cerró los ojos. Noté el aroma embriagador del perfume que desprendía, pero en ese momento, cuando iba a besarme, se detuvo, justo en el mismo instante en que yo finalmente había reaccionado, sacudiéndome esa especie de dulce modorra que me había invadido y por la que estuve a punto de dejarme llevar. Guardé mis gafas en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y cuando tuve la mano correspondiente libre, deposité las palmas de las manos justo bajo sus hombros, para frenarla y entonces Candy, comprendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer, aunque yo hablé antes por ella.

-No Candy, -repuse con voz triste y negando con la cabeza- esto…no soluciona nada. Un beso sería como un pequeño alivio, pero nada más. Y justamente, ya hemos hablado de esto antaño, hace ya mucho, casi inmediatamente después de mi llegada a esta época.

Me alejé unos pasos de ella. Era tan hermosa que si seguía mirándome de aquella forma, acabaría besándola, con o sin su consentimiento. Pero me contuve y me senté en un banco que se encontraba justo delante de mí, bajo un gran árbol cuya frondosa sombra se proyectaba en derredor nuestro. En la copa trinaban varios estorninos y me pareció distinguir a un ruiseñor que iba de rama en rama revoloteando rápidamente, con movimientos precisos y elegantes, siguiendo una sinuosa trayectoria, en zig-zag.

-Maikel, Maikel –exclamó cubriéndose las manos con los labios y acudiendo junto a mí- aun me amas, lo sé…No puedo verte sufrir así. No soporto contemplar como te haces daño de semejante manera. Quizás a otro le diría que no, pero a ti…

Tragué saliva, e hice un notable esfuerzo por tragarme también mis lágrimas y mis deseos de hacer realidad mis sueños, que Candy, por compasión, pretendía materializar. Pero me mantuve firme. No deseaba ser desagradable con ella ni perder su amistad, pero negar la evidencia sería completamente inútil. Seguía estando enamorado de ella, y si Haltoran y Carlos lo habían superado, porque lograron encontrar a tiempo, el afecto y el cariño de otras muchachas que les colmaron de felicidad, logrando encauzar sus vidas, no había ocurrido así conmigo. Me vino a la cabeza Anthony, al que Candy había querido creyendo que el joven aristócrata, que cultivaba las maravillosas rosas de la cancela había sido su primer amor, para luego rechazarle, cuando recordó que ese lugar en su corazón había sido ocupado ya, por otro hombre, mucho antes que él.

También Terry Grandschester y Albert Andrew corrieron la misma suerte, aunque el primero había conocido a Louise y al igual que su hermanastro Anthony lograron alcanzar la dicha que les correspondía, aunque en ocasiones la nostalgia, conseguía abrir brecha en sus ánimos, y se colaba en sus almas, haciéndoles evocar lo que podría haber sido, y no fue. Albert había corrido peor suerte, por su insana pasión por Candy. Yo temía convertirme en algo así, aparte de que jamás coaccionaría un sentimiento tan noble y puro con un vil chantaje, pervirtiendo la compasión que Candy sentía por mí.

Pero había algo que me inquietaba ligeramente. De todas las personas que había enumerado en mi mente, todos ellos, hasta Terry Grandschester, aunque tardíamente, habían intentado acercarse a Candy y enamorarla, una vez, que todos ellos se prendaron a su vez instantáneamente de ella. En mi caso, había sido un proceso más gradual y lento, durante el que experimenté cierta envidia de Mark, pero nunca me interpuse ni intenté nada hostil u ofensivo para llamar la atención de la muchacha. Otro factor aun más enrevesado e incomprensible para mí, era mi apariencia física. No era guapo, ni siquiera estaba delgado o tenía un físico mínimamente proporcionado o atractivo. Mi personalidad no destacaba especialmente, aunque según la gente que había tratado conmigo, ya fuera en los negocios o mis escasas amistades, antes de conocer a Mark, Haltoran y Carlos, me comentaban que desprendía un magnetismo especial y que me infravaloraba demasiado. Según ellos, valía más de lo que en un principio aparentaba, conscientemente o no.

Por eso, me pasmaba que alguien como Candy se hubiera fijado en mí, aunque solo fuera por lástima. El único que había logrado alcanzar el casi inexpugnable baluarte de su corazón, fue Mark, y el que más cerca estuvo de conseguirlo, hasta que Candy recobró la memoria, Anthony.

Realicé una inspiración y crucé los dedos sobre mi regazo diciendo:

-Candy, tienes razón. Siempre te he querido, pero no insistas, por favor. A quien amas realmente es a Mark, y no a mí. Me conformo con ser tu amigo y eso es mucho más, de lo cualquier otro hombre podría aspirar. Estoy contento, en serio, no necesito más. Con que seamos amigos, me es suficiente.

Candy se sacudió con ambas manos, de sus mejillas, largas hileras de lágrimas que se esparcieron por el aire en torno suyo. Sonrió con esfuerzo y dijo:

-No cambiarás nunca Maikel. Mientes muy mal y finges peor, porque sé, que siempre me querrás, pero en lo último que has dicho has sido plenamente sincero. Tienes razón. Aunque no pueda corresponderte como realmente merecerías, porque estoy enamorada de Mark, siempre te tendré a mi lado, como un fiel amigo.

Entonces me abrazó con ternura. Sin poder evitarlo, yo, muy poco dado a alharacas y expansiones sentimentales, no pude reprimirme en aquella ocasión, y lloré en su hombro, no de pena, por no estar en el lugar de Mark, sino por contar con la inestimable amistad y el cariño de la muchacha. Recliné mi mentón en su hombro izquierdo por espacio de algunos minutos. Ella me estrechó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que me desahogara, que calmara mi sed de afecto junto a ella.

-No te avergüences nunca de llorar, mi querido amigo, nunca –me dijo en voz baja y estrechándome contra su pecho- ni de haberme confesado tus verdaderos sentimientos de nuevo.

Cuando lo separé de su piel fina y cálida, me dí cuenta, un poco avergonzado de que había empapado con mi llanto la fina y delicada tela de su vestido.

-No te preocupes querido amigo, no te preocupes, eso no tiene importancia –me dijo mientras sujetaba mis sienes con sus manos- aunque no pueda entregarte la llave de mi corazón, porque pertenece a mi amado Mark, lo abriré siempre para ti, cuando me necesites, cuando estés triste, cuando sientas que la pena te embargue, acude a mí. Yo siempre estaré ahí para consolarte y llorar contigo o reír a tu lado. Siempre seremos amigos, querido Maikel, siempre, y más desde que hoy, has salvado mi vida.

-¿ Por…qué, eres tan buena y generosa conmigo Candy ? ¿ por qué ? –pregunté mientras me sorbía las lágrimas, intentando aparentar una fortaleza y presencia de ánimo que no tenía en absoluto y entender su proceder.

Candy removió mis cabellos ralos, por la coronilla y me dijo afectuosamente:

-Porque nunca he visto a un hombre tan digno y honesto como tú, Maikel. Porque desde el primer momento me demostraste tu auténtica valía, con tu resignado silencio, porque tu bondad queda fuera de toda duda. Si te hubiera conocido a ti primero antes que Mark…-dijo inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera reflexionando en que añadir después, y mirando hacia las nubes, con gesto dubitativo-…quien sabe.

-Pero no fue así y casi me alegro de que Mark llegara antes, porque eres inmensamente feliz a su lado, y yo, debido a eso, también lo soy.

-Maikel, dices unas cosas tan bonitas…por eso quiero que no dejemos nunca de ser amigos, como hermanos, mejor aun.

Asentí. Cómo ya había cavilado en más de una ocasión, la amistad, bajo una cierta óptica, desde un concreto y particular punto de vista, también es una forma de amor como la compasión o la devoción filial.

39

Terry Grandschester se encontraba en una fiesta ofrecida en su honor por el alcalde de Chicago, para celebrar el éxito de una nueva representación de Romeo y Julieta, que protagonizaba junto a su bella esposa, Louise Malcott cuyo carácter se había tornado más dulce y menos altanero, desde los lejanos días en que sufriera el duro mazazo del destino, cuando fue expulsada del Real Colegio San Pablo, debido a que su padre se había arruinado. Entonces, cuando más desesperada y perdida estaba, se encontró con Terry, en aquel lejano y distante valle verde. Ya le conocía de vista en los lejanos días del internado, pero nunca había reparado en él, porque le consideraba frívolo y superficial, pero cuando su llanto atrajo la atención del amable joven, no pudo evitar echarse en sus brazos, notando como un sentimiento repentino y desconocido nacía en ella. Tal como sucediera con Eliza, cuando ella y Haltoran se enamoraron brevemente, el amor trajo un renacimiento de sus sentimientos, dulcificando su frío y distante carácter. Eliza se habría convertido en una muchacha de cascos ligeros, a la caza de cualquier millonario que pudiera mantenerla y su hermano Neal en un patético y sombrío toxicómano, al cual le salvó precisamente el profundo amor que sentía por Susan Marlow. Aquella catarsis había cambiado las vidas de ambos, así como la de Louise. Sus hijos estaban en el salón central del Ayuntamiento, a unos metros del matrimonio, donde se estaba celebrando un fastuoso baile y departiendo con otros chicos y chicas de su edad, aguardando pacientemente a que sus padres recibieran los agasajos de sus admiradores y se reunieran con ellos.

En ese momento Terry no supo eludir el ramalazo de nostalgia que le asaltó mientras estrechaba afectuosamente la mano del alcalde de la ciudad con sus dedos finos y fuertes.

40

El sargento Terry Grandschester estaba bebiendo la enésima copa que un cejijunto y enteco barman calvo le servía también por enésima vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos había trasvasado a su estómago. Ni siquiera desde sus días de rebeldía, en el Real Colegio de San Pablo, del que se había fugado, tras dejar una escueta nota a la atención de la severa rectora del mismo, la hermana Gray había bebido tanto. La huraña y seca religiosa leyó el papel que alguien deslizó bajo el quicio de la puerta de su despacho y se levantó refunfuñando, creyendo que alguien le estaba gastando otra broma pesada, recogiendo la nota del suelo de mármol en el que estaba impreso el escudo del colegio. La desdobló rápidamente y leyó en voz baja:

"Hermana Grey, me marcho a combatir a la guerra. Espero que sepa disculparme por mi repentina y un tanto precipitada ausencia. También espero retornar con vida.

Firmado: Terry Gradschester.

PD: Mi padre ya está al tanto de mi decisión irrevocable. Nos hemos peleado y discutido, pero no ha tenido más remedio que asumirlo."

La monja alzó las pobladas cejas y resoplando, se quedó pensando en como encajaría esa noticia.

41

El bistro era una suerte de tasca, restaurante que servía comida a precios populares y en ocasiones hasta tienda de ultramarinos, todo en uno. El ambiente estaba cargado por el humo del tabaco barato que los soldados aliados y algunos paisanos fumaban con displicencia. Había algunas mesas de madera ajadas en las que varios parroquianos o jóvenes reclutas, brindaban entrechocando sonoramente sus vasos de vino, otros jugaban a los dados, lanzando hurras si ganaban, e imprecaciones y amenazas si perdían su buena racha. Unas pocas mujeres pintarrajeadas, con vistosas plumas de colores adornando sus cabellos sueltos, y llevando llamativos y provocadores vestidos de generoso escote, contemplaban descaradamente a la clientela, mayormente masculina intentando captar su atención y su cartera. Eran prostitutas que atraídas por la relativa abundancia de divisas habían acudido en tropel allá donde un solo soldado aliado estuviera de permiso, aunque solo fuera por una tarde. El local tenía una pobre y deficiente iluminación y tras la barra repujada de cuero, se alzaba un gran estante de madera carcomida que sustentaba el peso de varias botellas. En las paredes forradas de falsos paneles de imitación de madera, pendían carteles con consignas patrióticas o réplicas de cuadros de pintores impresionistas, muy en boga en aquel entonces. Al fondo, un pianista de generosas patillas y prominente nariz, con un sombrero hongo que le recordó a Peter, el guardaespaldas y secretario personal de Eleonor Baker, que no se separaba ni un momento de la afamada actriz, tocaba una pianola con más buena voluntad y fortuna que pericia. La música salía desafinada y poco grata al oído sensible, pero no desentonaba en absoluto en el caótico local, donde las conversaciones a gritos, las risotadas y las imprecaciones la eclipsaban casi por completo. En el suelo, una mezcolanza de cigarros, servilletas usadas y algún que otro poso de café y hasta vómitos alfombraba el suelo de baldosas, punteadas por motas negras sobre un fondo blanco aséptico, circunstancia muy chocante en un garito como aquel, que en general tenían muy mala fama, incluso entre los propios oriundos del país. Terry estaba de permiso e intentaba ahogar sus penas porque no era capaz de apartar de su cabeza, a la enfermera de esplendorosa belleza, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos rubios que resbalaban en cascada por su espalda, bajo la gorra de su uniforme blanco. Sus esfuerzos por acercarse a ella y conseguir entablar con ella algo más que una conversación galante o una sincera amistad. Pero aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía. Candy se había resistido discreta y elegantemente a su asedio casi constante, y entre ellos se había establecido un pulso en el que si aun no había entrado Mark, era por las súplicas y denodados ruegos de su esposa, que no quería que se inmiscuyera, porque temía que Mark, si le golpease pudiera ocasionarle heridas de consideración. De modo, que tras su último intento en que había ido más allá de lo permisible, cegado por un irracional amor, Candy le cruzó la cara, lamentándose luego profundamente de haberlo hecho. La joven huyó llorando a refugiarse entre los brazos de Mark, que si no se encaró con el joven actor, fue porque entre todos nosotros, incluida la propia Candy, le quitamos esa idea de la cabeza.

Por eso, estaba tratando de desligar de su mente, la imagen de la muchacha a la que ya amaba con todo su ser, y por cuya razón se había alistado. Pero la guerra y hasta la propia vida habian perdido interés para él. Sin Candy nada tenía sentido. Y al igual que en los lejanos días del internado volvió a emborracharse y a pelearse. Dado que el alcohol no conseguía sacar el recuerdo de la bella enfermera de su cabeza, quizás una buena pelea, con sillas volando y hombres machacándose en un tumulto de piernas, brazos, entremezclados en multitudinaria algarabía lo lograse.

Empezó provocando a un joven de recia musculatura y cara de pocos amigos, que se encontraba jugando a los dados en una mesa junto con otros compañeros. Terry, bastante embriagado y tambaleándose, no midió bien su objetivo. El joven al que provocó, mofándose de su cara era más sensato que él y no deseaba pelearse, pero Terry insistió y finalmente, cuando parecía que iba a tener su reyerta, el joven fornido, tocó un silbato y varios compañeros suyos aparecieron. Entonces le rodearon sujetándole firmemente, mientras Terry se debatía rebelde y realizaba un amago de enfrentamiento lanzando puñetazos y derechos, sin especial éxito, que se perdían en el aire, hasta que asieron sus brazos firmemente y le sacaron en volandas, entre las risas de la concurrencia y las exclamaciones groseras de las mujeres. Finalmente, entre las brumosas nieblas del alcohol alcanzó a distinguir un casco pintado de oscuro con unas iniciales que deletreó con dificultad: MP, acrónimo de Military Police, o Policía Militar.

42

El joven sargento dio con sus huesos en el calabozo por insubordinación y alteración del orden público. Se libró de un consejo de guerra por muy poco. Gracias a los buenos oficios del capitán Duncan Jackson, todo quedó en una severa reprimenda y algunos permisos cancelados. Terry estaba tan desesperado que pensó incluso en el suicidio. Pero recapacitó mejor. No era tan imbécil como para quitarse la vida por algo como el amor, pero tal vez, si todo quedaba en la escenifación de una mera farsa de esa manera, tal vez de esa manera, lograra atraer a la chica hasta él si tenía noticias de sus intentos por quitarse la vida. Buscó una soga lo bastante resistente, tan pronto como le permitieron moverse nuevamente por Charmotierex al que había sido transferido temporalmente y en la penumbra de un cobertizo en el que se guardaba la impedimenta de algunos soldados, deslizó la cuerda por el travesaño de una viga que pendía del techo al que sujetaba, pero lo descartó porque el lugar estaba bastante apartado y probablemente, Candy aunque solía pasar por delante del astroso y viejo edificio tal vez no presenciara su puesta en escena e ideó otro sistema, como por ejemplo subirse a una azotea o al techo de un barracón y ponerse a gritar, hasta conseguir que Candy se personara ante él para intentar dialogar con él y hacerle cambiar de parecer. Eran ideas absurdas y ridículas, como él admitiría tan pronto como le licenciaran tras combatir en la inminente contraofensiva aliada final, la operación G.I. y retornara a la vida civil, pero el amor obnubilaba su intelecto y le restaba facultades, por lo que cualquier solución por extravagante y chocante que resultara, si servía para atraer la atención de Candy, le seguía pareciendo lo bastante buena. Sin embargo, cuando iba a desistir de su parodia porque Candy no sería testigo a buen seguro de su engaño, e iba a bajarse del taburete al que se había subido, poniéndose la soga al cuello, el semblante preocupado y asustado de un hombre alto y delgado se asomó por un hueco rectangular de la puerta del cobertizo, al que le faltaba la plancha superior, de forma que había quedado como el batiente de los famosos saloones de las películas del Oeste, y que alguien se había llevado para hacer leña. Excepcional era que el resto de la puerta no hubiera sido arrancada de sus goznes.

El hombre, un sacerdote de edad provecta para la época, que frisaría en torno a los cincuenta y tantos años, con una tupida y poblada barba y unos intensos ojos oscuros se precipitó en el interior del cobertizo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Terry se detuvo sorprendido, mientras el hombre, enfundado en una sotana negra y con un crucifijo al cuello se abalanzaba sobre el sargento. Terry parecía confundido y finalmente, bajó del taburete, tratando de esbozar una especie de disculpa ante el airado sacerdote que le miraba con reproche.

-No…es lo que parece padre –dijo Terry clavando sus ojos azules en los del religioso, para luego desviar la vista rápidamente hacia un montón de paja amontonado en el fondo del cobertizo.

-Ya veo, joven –dijo el sacerdote con los brazos en jarras y sonriendo levemente- por lo menos, le contará a un viejo sacerdote, que hacía ahí arriba, quizás tratando de probar la resistencia de la cuerda, respecto al peso de su cuerpo.

Pese al dramatismo de la situación, Terry sonrió y el sacerdote, extrajo una botella de bourbon que llevaba disimulada en una bolsa en la que guardaba otras viandas.

-Me llamo Armand Graubner, y como puede comprobar joven –dijo señalándose con un amplio y ampuloso ademán, que hizo reír quedamente a Terry, la oscura sotana que pendía hasta sus pies- soy un humilde sacerdote, al que le encantaría oír su historia.

Armand Graubner fue extrayendo diversas viandas y alimentos que constituían su comida del día, y la compartió con Terry, que algo azorado, pero animado por la jovialidad del religioso, empezó a narrarle sus pesares, comenzando con estas palabras:

-Cuando le cuente esto, me va a tomar por un excelente fabulador o un loco de remate –suspiró Terry mientras cogía con sus manos y masticaba ansiosamente un trozo de carne en su salsa que Armand le pasó en una escudilla que también llevaba para la ocasión, reservándose otra para sí, por si tenía que compartir como en aquel momento, su comida con alguien.

-Pruebe joven, pruebe –dijo el amigable sacerdote con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que chocó un poco a Terry, que siempre había tomado a los religiosos por personas extremadamente serias. Que abismales diferencias había entre aquel afable y jovial sacerdote y la adusta y siempre ceñuda hermana Grey, la rectora del Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres.

43

-Y eso es todo –concluyó Terry mientras terminaba de apurar las últimas porciones de comida que aun quedaban en su escudilla.

El joven sargento exhaló un hondo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

-Jamás en mi vida había visto algo semejante. Un hombre capaz de emitir llamas a través de la piel sin quemársela, que es capaz de sostenerse en el aire como un pájaro y…

-Que emite un aura entre iridiscente y plateada, que una vez que ese misterioso don, poder, facultad o lo que sea, ha terminado de manifestarse, hace que surjan largos regueros de sangre negra, que brotan de su espalda y de su piel, a través de heridas que luego se cierran o se curan, sin dejar rastro –continuó Armand por él, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los de Terry, que total y completamente asombrado estuvo a punto de soltar la escudilla de sus manos. Sostuvo el tenedor con la mano izquierda que refulgió levemente bajo la luz que se filtraba por entre las rendijas de las agujereadas y carcomidas paredes de madera del cobertizo, cuando su temblorosa mano, le imprimió un leve movimiento de vaivén y rotacional.

Terry aun no había visto, por así decirlo, a Mark en acción, volando o emitiendo abrasadores chorros de fuego tal y como le describiera al padre Graubner, pero si había sido testigo de sus prodigiosos reflejos y de su pasmosa rapidez. Caviló con acierto que ningún ser humano, podía tener semejante capacidad de respuesta y de reacción, como no fueran unos pocos privilegiados contados con los dedos de una mano, pero lo había contemplado a través de sus sueños o premoniciones y hasta ahora se habían cumplido invariable y totalmente.

Terry no era capaz de discernir que le habían causado más impresión y desconcierto, la confirmación de que sus visiones se tornaban realidad o que el padre Graubner, hubiera tomado contacto de alguna manera con el enigmático y asombroso joven, que había enamorado a la joven, objeto de sus desvelos, y dueña de sus más secretos anhelos y sueños.

-No…no es posible –prorrumpieron casi al unísono el sacerdote y el joven actor, en la vida civil y ahora, en pleno frente occidental, sargento.

Se miraron balbucientes, casi sin acertar a articular palabra. Decidieron serenarse y tras inspirar aire, empezaron de nuevo, intentando mantener una conversación coherente y un intercambio de impresiones, que permitiera desentrañar aquella inextricable madeja de enigmas y preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿ Cómo es que ambos le conocemos ? –preguntó entonces el sacerdote, anticipándose a Terry, ya que temía que nuevamente volvieran a improvisar una especie de coro al repetir los mismos interrogantes, que solo conduciría a un estéril diálogo de besugos.

-Yo, ya se lo he revelado padre –dijo Terry poniéndose de costado y aplanando un montón de paja para sentarse encima y estar más cómodo- supongo que ahora le toca a usted, ahora que tanto yo, como usted, hemos confirmado mutuamente que no estemos locos de atar o de remate y que Mark, sea quien sea,…o lo que sea, existe.

44

Armand Graubner asintió con gravedad. Su jovialidad y buen humor habían parecido esfumarse repentinamente y poniéndose muy tenso, notó que un sudor frío le recorría como un desagradable cosquilleo por la médula espinal, tan pronto como lo que tomó por la confesión de un joven en estado de embriaguez, por un asunto de desamor, que convenientemente abordado con las palabras adecuadas y cuidadosamente escogidas, quitarían de la mente del muchacho, esa antinatural vía de escape, que había pretendido emprender, como solución a su desengaño sentimental.

No sería la primera vez, que Armand, que había vivido intensamente y guiado por su carácter aventurero y de servicio por buena parte del mundo conocido, como solía bromear, no hubiera recompuesto un corazón roto a base de afecto y buena disposición, pero cuando escuchó la voz lenta y cadenciosa del joven sargento, lo último que esperaba oír en aquel perdido rincón del frente occidental, era la confirmación de algo que había ocultado celosamente desde hacía casi una década y que estuvo a punto de costarle su cordura.

Armand parecía reacio a hablar, pero dado que se había puesto en evidencia, inconscientemente al continuar la minuciosa descripción que Terry había realizado de su mayor rival, por el corazón de Candy, no tuvo más remedio que contárselo.

El sacerdote suspiró y encogiéndose de hombros, en el típico gesto característico en el que no tiene nada que perder, si realiza una acción concreta que en principio no deseaba emprender, dijo:

-De acuerdo. Te lo contaré, pero por favor, te agradecería que guardaras el secreto…si es que no es mucho pedirte, Terry.

El joven asintió. Sus ojos azules reafirmaron la confianza del padre Graubner que intuyó en las pupilas encendidas del chico un atisbo de sinceridad plena, en la que podía confiar totalmente. Sonrió imperceptible. Él también, en su lejana juventud había sido un crápula, un jugador empedernido y un don Juan conquistador de muchas jovencitas casaderas, cuyas promesas de amor eterno y larga vida en común juntos, quedaban finalmente en nada, hasta que repentinamente sintió su vocación y lo abandonó todo para seguir su llamada.

Regularmente, le habían asignado misiones un tanto comprometidas, extrañas si se prefería así y Armand nunca había ambicionado puestos de preeminencia en el seno de la jerarquía de la Iglesia, y siempre que le era posible, o se lo autorizaban prefería dirigirse a los destinos más lejanos y exóticos que fuera capaz de hallar o de alcanzar. Rememoró su crucial e imprevisto encuentro con Mark, un día de Julio de 1908, en la lejana Siberia.

45

La voz profunda y ahora ligeramente melancólica del padre Graubner empezó a desgranar lentamente su historia, la historia de su encuentro con alguien imposible, alguien que de ser humano, no debería haber existido como tal.

-Me habían destinado a una misión situada en la aldea de Tomoyev, en Siberia. Había llegado hacía dos meses. La vida allí era dura, espartana y difícil, pero no me arrepentí, ni aun me arrepiento de haber escogido un paradero tan remoto, al que me aclimaté desde el primer momento, casi con tanto éxito, que hasta yo a día de hoy, a veces, me siento más foráneo en plena Europa Occidental que cuando estuve en el lejano Oriente de Rusia –declaró con sinceridad, mientras recobraba su habitual buen humor, riendo quedamente.

Terry le escuchaba con interés, mesándose los cabellos castaños de cuando en cuando. Aun se sentía extraño por llevarlos tan cortos, cuando siempre le habían remansado sobre sus anchos y amplios hombros.

-El país estaba atravesando dificultades, de las que aun no se ha recuperado, y creo que no lo hará en bastante tiempo –explicó pesaroso, evocando las duras condiciones de vida de aquella sencilla y humilde gente- Éramos un grupo de cinco religiosos y varios seglares. El padre O´connor se ocupaba de la capilla, y yo de ejercer de profesor en la pequeña escuela que habíamos logrado levantar no sin dificultades. El resto de mis compañeros atendía un comedor comunal y se ocupaba de que las necesidades de la misión, estuvieran cubiertas en la medida de lo posible, cosa que no era sencilla. Los popes nos miraban con recelo y desconfianza, pero la necesidad de ayudar a aquellas pobres almas, que por no tener, no disponían de una alfabetización más que razonable nos permitía llevarnos más o menos, razonablemente bien. Teníamos nuestras diferencias, no voy a negarlo, porque aunque éramos religiosos, también somos hombres, sencillas criaturas, y no somos inmunes a las debilidades, aunque procuramos no sucumbir a ellas.

Entonces, el amanecer del 30 de Junio de 1908, ocurrió. Una explosión tan devastadora como cegadora, que se recortó en el horizonte, proyectando una especie de nube en forma de árbol. Jamás olvidaré una visión tan horrenda y espantosa. Afortunadamente, estábamos tan lejos, que el viento de fuego que aquella detonación desató no llegó a devastar Tomoyev, pero los cimientos de algunas isbas y edificios temblaron. La casa consistorial se removió y cimbreó aunque su estructura, afortunadamente y gracias a Dios, aguantó. En la misión, algunos estantes y muebles pesados como armarios o mesas se volcaron o se vinieron abajo, pero, no tuvimos que lamentar víctimas de consideración o heridos graves. Lo más sobrecogedor fue cuando llegó la noche. Una claridad irreal iluminaba el firmamento, permitiendo leer como si estuviéramos a plena luz del día o discernir hasta los más nimios e ínfimos detalles sin tener que forzar o aguzar la vista. No sabíamos si aquella luz sería o no dañina para los niños que estaban a nuestro cargo, por lo que le pedí al padre O´connor y a la hermana Allen que se encargaran de guarecerlos en la capilla, porque era el edificio más próximo a donde estábamos, a efectos de que no se vieran expuestos a los efectos de aquel resplandor, semejante a una aurora boreal, pero más sobrecogedor y extraño. Reinaba un silencio pesado, plomizo, y agobiante. Ni siquiera, para las fechas en las que estábamos, las ranas croaban, dado que estábamos asentados cerca de una zona pantanosa. Durante el día anterior, en las horas siguientes a la explosión, ni tan siquiera los insectos zumbaron o los renos bajaron a saciar su sed al cercano arroyo que discurría por la ladera sur de Tomoyev. Era como si un gran muro de mutismo y sigilo hubiera sido alzado ante nuestra pequeña aldea, y las tierras que la circundaban. La claridad hizo relumbrar las doradas cúpulas de cebolla de la iglesia ortodoxa. Algunos campesinos se arrodillaron espantados, otros se santiguaban y algunos se arrojaron al suelo, vertiendo barro sobre su cabeza o cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. La única calle principal de Tomoyev quedó pronto desierta y el único que permaneció allí, en pie y observando hacia el horizonte fui yo. Entonces le ví. Al principio, era como un haz de fuego, como la cola de un cometa que se desgajaba del núcleo principal en una larga y deshilachada hilera nívea. La luz fue perdiendo altura y a medida que se aproximó a tierra, pude distinguir, de la misma forma y tan claramente como te veo a ti, Terry, y a poco más o menos igual distancia, a un muchacho muy joven de cabellos negros desplegados en torno a sus hombros y con unos ropajes que nunca antes había visto, bueno, ahora sé que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, sobre todo, cuando observé las de los primeros pilotos del Servicio Aéreo Americano que llegaron al frente, tras la entrada de Estados Unidos en esta locura de guerra.

Hizo una pausa y se sirvió un trago de bourbon antes de continuar. Terry le aceptó un trago, pero Armand le escanció muy poca cantidad en su vaso, a petición del joven. El bochornoso episodio del patético intento de trifulca, que había intentado provocar, y su penoso estado de embriaguez, en el interior del abarrotado bistro, aun coleaba en su mente y deseaba olvidarlo cuanto antes.

Por eso moderó su ingesta de alcohol. Armand sonrió y declaró plenamente de acuerdo con la actitud de su joven interlocutor:

-Haces bien muchacho, haces bien, si abusas de los favores de Baco, puedes terminar en una penosa y comprometida situación.

El sacerdote continuó relatando su historia, a medida que los recuerdos retornaban a su mente.

46

Aquel joven se posó en medio de la calle principal de Tomayev, mientras mis compañeros me suplicaban que me reuniese con ellos cuanto antes, porque temían que el desconocido me hiciera daño. Curiosamente, no vieron lo que yo, porque estuvieron durante todo el tiempo, concentrados en reunir a los niños y ponerlos a salvo. No observaron como aquel muchacho llegaba…volando, envuelto en una claridad irreal. Cuando sus pies calzados con unos zapatos de un material elástico, que jamás antes habría ni podido ni concebir, tocaron el suelo, avanzó hacia mí. Sus ojos eran oscuros, negros y muy tristes. No supe como, pero mi alma me estaba indicando que era un ser humano y que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Confieso que tuve miedo, que mi primer impulso fue aceptar los requerimientos de mis compañeros para que me apartara cuanto antes del camino del ser, pero no lo hice, por alguna extraña razón, quizás fue la piedad, el sentimiento de caridad cristiana me impelió a acercarme a él. Y llegué a su lado, justo en el mismo instante en que se derrumbaba entre mis brazos. Le sostuve como pude. Era fornido, pesado, y con una estatura tal vez de dos metros, o en torno a esa medida –dijo moviendo la mano derecha, en rápidos giros- y casi no era capaz de sostenerle. Entonces me miró y me dijo con voz grave y triste:

-Padre, ayúdeme, necesito que…

Entonces se dobló hacia delante como si un hilo invisible hubiera tirado al unísono de sus extremidades. Comenzó a sudar copiosamente y esbozó una mueca de dolor gimiendo ligeramente. De su espalda, cubierta por aquella especie de chaqueta de cuero que era tan oscura como sus ojos de expresión triste, comenzaron a manar con fuerza y a presión largos regueros negros, que interpreté como sangre. Cuando intenté cortarle las hemorragias, me detuvo aferrando mis manos con una fuerza bestial, increíble. Jamás antes había experimentado una presa tan férrea en torno a mis muñecas. Lo digo, porque en mi juventud llegué a ganar varios campeonatos y concursos regionales de pulsos y aunque peque de soberbia, no era fácil vencerme Terry, pero aquel hombre…aquel hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal. Entonces su voz sonó de nuevo realizándome una advertencia:

-No padre, no toque ahora mis heridas. Si lo hace…podría perder las manos. Mi sangre está ardiendo, depurando mi sistema circulatorio y expulsando fuera mi sangre emponzoñada. Cuanto se torne roja –se contorsionó de nuevo ahogando un grito- podrá usted atenderme. Por el momento, no me toque.

Así lo hice, obedeciendo sus extrañas indicaciones. Esperé por espacio de cinco minutos, hasta que tal y como había pronosticado, la sangre adquirió su habitual coloración natural.

Me sonrió con esfuerzo y dijo con voz cansada y con una inflexión que me recordó a un lejano eco:

-Me llamo Mark, padre, y…aunque no me crea…y dado que ha sido testigo de algo que ni yo mismo asimilé hasta que entendí medianamente que me estaba ocurriendo, debo confesarle que soy un viajero del tiempo. Esta época…este año, no es el mío.

-Estamos en 1908 –contesté como si estuviera manteniendo la conversación más banal, anodina y normal del mundo, como si aun a pesar de cuanto había visto, aquello fuera una trivialidad sin importancia- ¿ de qué año procedes, muchacho ?

Mark hizo un esfuerzo para hablar. Respiró lenta y dificultosamente. Esa sustancia que corría por sus venas, le había dejado completamente agotado.

Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y me miró con gesto abatido y exánime.

-Del año 2010, del siglo XXI.

Luego, cuando con más calma reflexioné en la intimidad de mi habitación, pude apreciar en toda su magnitud, la crucial y aterradora dimensión de cuanto Mark me había revelado y tomar conciencia de ello. Una vez que le ayudé a entrar en el comedor comunal, le servimos una frugal pero apetitosa cena que devoró rápidamente y le acostamos en uno de los dormitorios que uno de nuestros hermanos, había dejado vacante, por cuestiones personales. Me ocupé de cuidarle y entonces cuando terminó de cenar, se apoyó en mis hombros, porque su debilidad era tal que no era capaz de dar un solo paso sin cojear o tropezar continuamente. Por un par de veces, rodó por tierra, aunque no llegó a tocar el suelo, porque inmediatamente le asistimos entre varios compañeros y yo.

No fue fácil encontrarle un pijama de su talla y tuvimos que unir dos camas para que pudiera reposar con un mínimo de comodidad. El joven agradecido, lamentó las molestias que nos estaba ocasionando y poco antes de apagar la luz de su habitación me miró interrogante, yo diría que suplicante. Comprendí inmediatamente, lo que aquella mirada entrañaba y asentí diciendo, mientras me agarraba la barba y tironeaba de ella, porque no podía mantener mis manos quietas, de lo nervioso que estaba:

-No temas Mark, no le contaré a nadie lo que presencié.

-Muchas gracias padre –se expresaba correctamente, con una fluidez y riqueza de lenguaje que me sorprendió gratamente- sé que le debo una explicación y se la voy a dar, aunque no me crea, cosa que está en su pleno derecho, le juro que soy un ser humano, por lo menos, hasta donde yo tengo plena conciencia de ello.

Me narró una misteriosa y enrevesada, pero a la par fascinante historia de una vida triste y desgraciada en un punto del futuro, a más de un siglo de distancia, me contó algo de una sustancia que brillaba como si estuviera imbuida de vida, me habló de una colina, de un árbol inmenso, de una muchacha tan hermosa que en su delirio creyó que era un ángel de profundos y arrebatadores ojos verdes. Y me aclaró el misterio de la explosión y la subsiguiente luminosidad que clareó la penumbra de aquella noche y las que vendrían consecutivamente después durante muchos meses. Aquel fenómeno no solo sucedió en Rusia, si no que afectó a Europa, y a buena parte del orbe.

-Una historia irreal –coincidió Terry dolido, en cuanto a la parte que a él le afectaba.

Armand Grauber afirmó dando la razón a Terry:

-De no ser porque es totalmente cierta y verídica.

-Me habló de esa muchacha, Candy, que al parecer…es también la causa de que hayas escenificado esa suerte de suicidio para atraer su atención. Por cierto, me alegro de que no tuvieras intención de quitarte la vida realmente. Me habría enojado mucho contigo, si hubiera sido así realmente.

Terry ignoró su última reconvención y le instó a continuar el relato que seguía con mucho interés, pero procurando no ser descortés o demasiado impulsivo con su impaciencia.

-No hay mucho más que relatar, Terry. A partir del momento, en que cerré la puerta de su dormitorio deseándole buenas noches, no volví a verle más ni a saber más suyo, hasta que tú me has hablado de él. Se marchó al día siguiente, muy temprano, poco antes del alba. Dejó constancia por última vez de su presencia entre nosotros, con una claridad anaranjada, muy hermosa y luminiscente que destacaba sobre la que él había provocado involuntariamente como consecuencia de la explosión, que según sus palabras, había desatado también. Observé como se remontaba hacia lo alto, mientras me saludaba extendiendo un brazo y perdiéndose en la lejanía, como una flecha desprendiendo llamaradas como cuando le ví llegar por vez primera. Le seguí con la vista hasta que mis ojos fueron incapaces de distinguirle, una vez que alcanzó las capas más altas de la atmósfera. Debió superar la barrera del sonido. Me habló de una medida para contabilizarla, algo así como Max, Moch, no, no, no –rebuscó en su mente el nombre correcto de aquella ignota unidad de medida y de pronto chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo como si hubiera realizado un descubrimiento genial, y no le andaba muy a la zaga, la verdad:

-Mach, eso es, Mach, seguido de un número.

-Partió hacia ese mundo de naves voladoras con cientos de personas en su interior, de comunicaciones entre personas que estaban situadas en extremos opuestos del mundo, comunicados, conectados, me explicó, por una red mundial que nombró como…Internet, o algo así. Me dijo que mucha gente se movía en automóviles como los actuales, pero mucho más rápidos, cómodos y efectivos –dijo el sacerdote y añadió:

-Me dio la impresión por sus palabras que ese mundo es muy triste y un tanto deshumanizado, pese a ese supuesto esplendor y despegue tecnológico del que parecen hacer gala y que esa confianza fue duramente puesta a prueba, con el derrumbe de dos inmensos y altos edificios.

Terry asintió pero contradijo la suposición del amable y jovial sacerdote de que Mark hubiera retornado al siglo XXI.

-No padre –replicó Terry negando con la cabeza- no volvió al siglo XXI, o si lo hizo…no tardó en regresar junto a Candy, con la que aun continúa.

Ambos se sumieron en un significativo y prolongado mutismo. Terry porque no podía desprenderse del amor que sentía por Candy, y el padre Grauber porque lo que presenció aquella noche quedaría muy oculto en el seno de su corazón, temeroso de que estar al borde de perder la razón y ahora que había confirmado que todo aquello no había sido una alucinación de sus sentidos, no se sentía mejor, por el hecho de haberlo probado.

47

Bryan Anderson Langeron se preguntaba como reaccionaría su hijo y su hermosa esposa en cuanto le vieran aparecer por el umbral de la mansión Legan, cuyas señas le había entregado rápida y subrepticiamente la bondadosa y amable señora del hospicio, al abrigo de la inquisitiva mirada de la hermana María, que por alguna razón, no deseaba que se enterase de que la señora Pony había contribuido a reunir a padre e hijo. Cuando recibió la noticia, Bryan no sabía si reir o llorar, si condensar sus sentimientos en una reacción de alegría o de circunspecta moderación. Optó por lo segundo. Bryan era más bien pragmático, y pensó que reservaría sus emociones para cuando se reuniera con su hijo. El que él hubiera transcendido los límites del tiempo, con aquella extraña tecnología imposible mediante la cual se cometieron horribles masacres en la más remota antigüedad no le había quitado su capacidad de asombro para preguntarse como había llegado su hijo hasta allí. No podía ser una broma, debido a que los datos que la anciana señora Pony le había reportado acerca de su hijo, aunque vagos, eran lo suficientemente precisos como para convencerle de que algo no iba como debiera, que un misterio de épicas proporciones se escondía tras aquellas líneas garabateadas a prisa en la hoja cuadriculada. El presentarse allí no sería, en su opinión, problema. Había puesto a buen recaudo su uniforme militar, ocultándolo de miradas indiscretas que guardó en un maletín hermético que había comprado en la pequeña ciudad cercana, en una tienda justo al lado de una librería regentada por un amable anciano que le informó rápidamente de donde podría adquirir lo que buscaba. A continuación, compró ropa elegante con la que se cambió en la habitación de un hotel, en la que se alojó por una sola noche y haciendo acopio de su valor y sus reservas de autoestima, se encaminó al día siguiente hacia la mansión de los Legan, después de tomarse una jornada de relajo para mentalizarse y prepararse para las probablemente, adversas reacciones que podría causar en el ánimo de su hijo. Recordó la severa y perentoria advertencia de la señora Pony:

"Por favor, cuando se presente ante ellos, hágalo con mucho tacto, sobre todo por ella, por nuestra querida niña…nuestra Candy…y también con sus hijos, por favor".

Entonces evocó el rostro de la muchacha en el retrato sobre la chimenea del hogar de Pony, aquella cautivadora sonrisa, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, sus cabellos rubios y ensortijados.

"¿ Dónde la conocería y como ? ¿ en qué circunstancias ?" –se preguntó. Le habría gustado averiguar más acerca de la hermosa muchacha y de cuanto le había acontecido a Mark en aquella lejana época, pero era más que evidente que la señora Pony no iba a soltar prenda. Tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo, tan pronto como traspasara el dintel de la mansión. Salió a la calle y llamó a un taxi. Un pequeño automóvil de carrocería cerrada y pintado de amarillo chillón se detuvo a su altura, con el motor ronroneando suavemente como si se tratara de un gigantesco gato, al tiempo que el taxista de cara rubicunda y ancha, con una gruesa nariz roja y unos labios exageradamente grandes le hacía un gesto displicente de que abordara su vehículo. Llevaba un sombrero ladeado con una pequeña pluma en el costado izquierdo, como si fuera un tirolés, aunque a juzgar por su acento,parecía irlandés o tal vez de ascendencia galesa. El hombre le sonrió, cuando el médico se acomodó en los mullidos asientos traseros. Bryan le dio las señas que la señora Pony le había facilitado y el hombre asintió diciendo con voz cordial y ligeramente guasona:

-Esto le va a costar una pequeña fortuna amigo. Esa propiedad esta en un paraje algo alejado de aquí.

No era cierto, pero Bryan no tenía ánimo de discutir ni de enzarzarse en peleas dialécticas con el taxista, por sus honorarios, aparte de que no parecía haber ningún otro taxi disponible en las proximidades. Tampoco quedaban prácticamente calesas o coches de punto. La Gran Guerra, como todas las guerras, tenía un aspecto tan curioso como siniestro y era que favorecían enormemente el avance de la tecnología. Era una cuestión de lógica. Necesitabas descubrir nuevas formas de superar a tu adversario, mediante la invención de otras tantas nuevas formas de matar, más rápido y mejor, con armas cada vez más sofisticadas y poderosas. El conflicto que había terminado en Septiembre de 1917, había generado una expansión inusitada de los vehículos de motor, desplazando en mayor medida a los carruajes y los vehículos tirados por caballos. Bryan lanzó un suspiro y aceptó los abusivos términos del taxista. Tenía una cierta cantidad de dinero que la señora Pony le había entregado secretamente, más lo que obtuvo empeñando algunos objetos no comprometedores que pudieran delatar su verdadera procedencia. Por supuesto, le había prometido a su amable anfitriona que le reembolsaría ese dinero tan pronto como le fuera posible. El vehículo se puso en movimiento y entonces reparó en un periódico que estaba semi doblado de forma displicente sobre la tapicería y que tal vez algún despistado cliente hubiera olvidado en el interior del taxi. Lo recogió y leyó distraídamente hasta que un artículo llamó poderosamente su atención. Se trataba de una breve reseña acerca de los costes en vidas humanas y materiales que la recién terminada guerra había supuesto para Estados Unidos y sus aliados. Ojeó las largas y monótonas listas de cifras, datos, costes y fechas de las principales batallas, cuando se fijó en la que reseñaba el final de la guerra: 11 de Septiembre de 1917.

Estuvo a punto de dar un bote tan gigantesco que su cabeza se habría incrustado en el techo del pequeño vehículo, pero se contuvo y notó como un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

"No, no puede ser…-se dijo mentalmente, mientras el taxista le observaba de hito en hito a través del espejo retrovisor interior- "la fecha de fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial debería haber sido el 11 de Noviembre de 1918, a las 11 de la mañana."

Tuvo la insoslayable y fuerte corazonada de que su hijo Mark, había tenido que ver y no poco precisamente, en aquella cuestión.

Se mesó el mentón para tranquilizarse con movimientos mecánicos y espasmódicos, y apoyó su frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla, mientras el trajín de la vida ciudadana se desenvolvía a su alrededor. Por un acto puramente reflejo, intentó acariciarse las largas greñas de su inexistente e hirsuta barba, que por un razón también inexplicable le había crecido durante su particular viaje en el tiempo, como si todos aquellos años en los que se desplazó hacia atrás hubieran acelerado el crecimiento de su vello facial. Afortunadamente, solo se quedó ahí y no afectó a su edad y sobre todo su cordura.

48

Cuando Bryan Anderson se bajó del taxi, justo delante de la cancela de los Legan notó como su corazón se aceleraba vigorosamente, mientras contemplaba la fachada blanca del palacete, en la lejanía, detrás de las imponentes verjas de hierro pintadas de negro. Pagó el importe que el taxista le demandó y tras extraer su exiguo equipaje del maletero del coche, este partió dejando unas volutas de humo blanquecinas procedentes del tubo de escape, cuando el vehículo enfiló la carretera de vuelta a la pequeña ciudad. Bryan se aproximó y tocó el timbre situado junto a las grandes puertas de hierro. Le llamó ligeramente la atención un escudo de armas encabezado por un águila en la que destacaba una refulgente inicial, concretamente la A, y del que pendía una especie de campanilla. El escudo estaba inscrito en una placa de plata atornillada en el poste de hormigón, al que iban fijadas las bisagras del batiente izquierdo de la cancela, mientras que a la derecha de su compañero, había un timbre cuyo pulsador era de un llamativo color rojo. Bajo la placa con el escudo, que también se reproducía en la recargada decoración de las puertas de la cancela, había otra placa con una inscripción que rezaba:

"Ernest y Helen, señores de Legan".

-Aquí es, no hay duda –musitó Bryan mientras alzaba la mano y dejaba caer su dedo índice derecho sobre el pulsador, procurando que su presión sobre el mismo no ocasionara un desagradable timbrazo, que le indispusiera de origen con los padres adoptivos de Candy.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, apareció un muchacho de corta estatura ataviado con una librea de mayordomo. Era pelirrojo, con grandes ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos que le caían en mechones rebeldes sobre la frente de su rostro, que a Bryan le recordó inmediatamente al de un muñeco a ratos, y a veces a un niño, pero decidió guardarse sus pareceres y opiniones para sí, porque solo deseaba causar buena impresión entre los señores Legan, suponiendo optimistamente que se dignaran a recibirle.

Carlos le preguntó que deseaba y Bryan aclarándose la voz respondió:

-Soy un conocido de los señores Anderson –dijo un poco azorado ante la suspicaz mirada del mayordomo de corta estatura. Por un momento estuvo tentado de emplear la palabra "amigo" en lugar de "conocido", pero algo le advirtió de que no lo hiciera.

Carlos le contempló con recelo, no exento de cierta desconfianza, pero como su obligación como mayordomo era avisar a sus señores, no tuvo otra alternativa, que cumplir con su papel, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la mansión para trasmitir el recado a sus señores. Mientras tanto, afuera, Bryan caminó nerviosamente en círculos, con el corazón en un puño rogando porque le recibieran permitiéndole traspasar el umbral de la propiedad.

49

Habíamos retornado hacía unas pocas horas, antes de la llegada del misterioso visitante, que con tanto afán intentaba entrevistarse con Mark, y al parecer también con Candy. Resuelto el incidente del león, y tras la imprevista y apabullante tormenta de sentimientos que había protagonizado en compañía de Candy, la mansión de Chicago quedó bajo el cuidado del guardes y el servicio doméstico que se había reincorporado de pleno a su trabajo. Gracias a mi insistencia y sobre todo, a la de Candy, nadie fue despedido, aunque Haltoran era de la opinión de que los responsables de que casi se nos merendara un león, a mí y a Candy deberían ser inmediatamente despedidos, pero la muchacha, recordó el desagradable incidente con Dorothy, cuando llegara por vez primera a la mansión Legan, tras el imprevisto chapuzón que Neal le diera, al arrojarle el contenido de una jarra de agua sobre su que con el tiempo, y valga la redundancia, se convertiría en la esposa de Carlos, estuvo a punto de perder su empleo a consecuencia de la lógica y justa reacción de defensa de Candy, que no se dejaba avasallar tan fácilmente. Naturalmente, la muchacha ahora convertida en una de las mujeres más ricas de Norteamérica, no permitió que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo y los sirvientes respiraron aliviados, abrumándola con sus muestras de afecto y reconocimiento por haber garantizado sus empleos. A raiz de aquello, recuerdos de su juventud regresaron con fuerza a su mente y se preguntó si habría echado a Neal abajo cuando le ató la mano derecha, con su lazo empleando una certera puntería y se respondió así misma que no. No tenía el corazón tan duro como sus hermanos adoptivos por aquel entonces, como para cometer una barbaridad semejante. Luego Eliza fue en busca de Helen y la amenazaron con expulsar a Dorothy si no se arrodillaba pidiendo perdón, acusada injustamente de algo que no había cometido. Y naturalmente, tuvo que hacerlo. Ahora era ella, la que estaba sentada en ese mismo salón de divanes y canapés de color azul, con la gran escalinata doble que llevaba a los pisos superiores, departiendo con sus padres adoptivos, mientras Mark jugaba y bromeaba con Maikel, y Candy sostenía amorosamente en su regazo a Marianne que no paraba de reclamar su atención y sus mimos. En ese momento entró Carlos, anunciando la visita del desconocido. Mark enarcó las cejas y miró a Candy que estaba narrando a Helen el apuro que ella y yo habíamos pasado con lo del león, omitiendo claro está lo que aconteció entre nosotros dos, poco después. Ernest dio el visto bueno para que el caballero entrara y por parte de Candy y el resto de los presentes, no hubo el menor inconveniente. Yo estaba de pie, en un rincón del gran salón revisando mi portátil, que Stear me había devuelto finalmente, mientras Clean daba vueltas en torno mío demandando mis atenciones y caricias. Mark autorizó a Carlos a que hiciera entrar al caballero. Mientras el mayordomo se retiraba Mark dijo:

-Debe ser algún empleado de los Andrew o tal vez alguien que tiene que entregarme un mensaje, ¿ pero de quien ?

Candy dejó a su hija Marianne en brazos de su madre adoptiva y fue a reunirse con Mark que se puso de pie y ofreció galantemente el brazo a su esposa. La muchacha se ciñó del codo derecho de Mark y respondió:

-No le des más vueltas querido. Puede ser cualquiera, incluso algún rico potentado que viene a proponerte algún fastuoso negocio. Recuerda que te has convertido en un hombre muy rico e influyente –declaró, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía con picardía, mientras posaba sus manos entrelazadas sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Helen torció el gesto con desagrado ante la espontánea observación de Candy y Ernest sonrió jovialmente mientras daba una larga calada a su pipa.

50

Bryan observó como el pequeño mayordomo caminaba velozmente hacia él, mientras una bella muchacha con un uniforme almidonado y de color blanco de sirvienta, le abrazaba por un número indeterminado de ocasiones, mientras un tropel de cuatro chiquillos, dos niños y dos niñas que guardaban un tremendo parecido con sus padres, les rodeaban, celebrando jubilosos el profundo amor que ambos se profesaban, desde que se casaran hacía ya tanto tiempo. Carlos llegó a duras penas hasta la cancela, entorpecido por los abrazos y los fuertes y apasionados besos de su esposa Dorothy y las continuas intromisiones de sus hijos, en forma de muestras de afecto, que no dejaban de tironearle de los pantalones negros, impecablemente planchados, y el chaleco a franjas negras y amarillas.

-El señor tenga la bondad de seguirme y…disculpe la efusividad de mi familia –dijo algo azorado mientras Dorothy le estampaba el enésimo beso en las mejillas, la frente y los labios.

-Oh, no tiene importancia –dijo jovialmente Bryan, preguntándose si reinaría la misma afabilidad cuando estuviera ante su hijo y su familia.

Carlos le franqueó la entrada, mientras Dorothy finalmente, se llevaba a sus hijos para que no entorpecieran el trabajo de su padre y Bryan le siguió silencioso por una larga avenida jalonada de estatuas. Se fijó en dos querubines alados que franqueaban la entrada principal bajo un hermoso frontispicio y que tocaban sus trompetas con especial celo y dedicación. Bryan atravesó la gran entrada principal precedido de Carlos que había recobrado su compostura después de que su familia le abordara todo el tiempo. El padre de Mark paso justo por debajo el balcón donde Candy tuviera aquel desagradable y doloroso primer contacto con la dura realidad, que fue como un jarro de agua fría, nunca mejor dicho, para ella.

51

Cuando Bryan traspaso el zaguán tras ser anunciado por el mayordomo, una vez que las grandes puertas batientes de la mansión se abrieran para franquearles el paso, lo primero que sus sorprendidos ojos descubrieron, fue la faz de la bellísima muchacha cuyo retrato le mostrase la señora Pony en el hospicio.

Candy le observó sorprendida y se llevó una mano a los labios abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Había reconocido en aquel caballero, al soldado de rasgos prominentes y ojos oscuros que mostraba la fotografía que tan displicentemente sostuviera su marido entre los dedos, el día en que se había quedado dormido en plena tarea de revisión de los asuntos y negocios de los Andrew, que Albert con su ingreso en prisión, dejó pendientes y por zanjar. Era el mismo rostro que aparecía en aquel recorte de prensa que Mark, tenía en la mano. Ambos pensaron al unísono al reconocerse mutuamente, tras haber contemplado la efigie del otro, en su respectivo retrato:

"No. Es ella." –pensó Bryan –" y esos niños, deben de ser mis nietos" – añadió en silencio, estudiando a Marianne y a Maikel, que le contemplaban ligeramente sorprendidos, e incómodos por su presencia.

"El…el padre de Mark" –se dijo Candy a punto de gritar.

Bryan se fijó también en mí y por el rabillo del ojo creyó intuir la bamboleante mole de una especie de robot o autómata que se acercaba al grupo portando un servicio de té, entre sus grandes y descomunales manazas robóticas, con la misma delicadeza que el más atildado y eficiente de los camareros o sirvientes.

52

De nada servía gritar, reprochar o llorar. Mark no daba crédito a lo que sus atónitos ojos estaban contemplando. Permaneció mudo, indeciso sin saber que hacer, si romper a llorar o a reír y Candy consciente de la tormenta interior por la que su marido estaba atravesando en esos momentos, se irguió y le abrazó con fuerza mientras le musitaba a Mark en el oído:

-Valor, amor mío, valor, no te dejes llevar por tus emociones. Yo estoy a tu lado y no voy a dejar de secundarte, mi vida. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Lo dijo en un tono tan apagado que no nos fue posible entender lo que le había referido a Mark. A todo esto, los Legan y yo contemplábamos atónitos la extraña y evocadora escena, porque no entendíamos nada de nada, pero intuíamos que algo muy importante y decisivo estaba a punto de suceder. En esos momentos, los hijos de Mark y de Candy se irguieron y caminaron al encuentro de sus padres. Marianne tomó la mano de Candy con fuerza, y Maikel aferró la de su padre, como tratando de infundirles ánimos.

-Mark, me alegro de verte sano y salvo –repuso Bryan con una amplia sonrisa, que esbozó en su atractivo rostro de mandíbula cuadrada y facciones decididas.

Mark miró a Candy. Su esposa clavó sus deslumbrantes pupilas verdes en las suyas y volvió a decirle en un tono muy bajo, como un suspiro:

-No vaciles amor mío, recuerda que me tienes a tu lado. Y por favor, no seas muy duro con él.

Mark se sorprendió visiblemente pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón que la propia Candy le revelaría no mucho tiempo después, ella conocía a Bryan Anderson Langeron, o por lo menos, el rostro de su padre.

Mark no sabiendo si estaba viviendo una alucinación o un sueño, de seguro que habría perdido allí mismo, delante de su familia y sus suegros políticos la compostura de no ser porque él mismo había protagonizado una situación tan inaudita como increíble. Quizás el portentoso viaje en el tiempo que tanto había alterado su vida e impreso un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, cual brusco golpe de timón en la de los Andrew, y la propia Candy, le ayudó a sobrellevarlo y a dominarse, aunque a duras penas. Por otro lado, si aquello no era un engaño de sus sentidos, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber como su presunto padre había llegado hasta allí. Antes de aceptar la realidad como tal, se dirigió sorpresivamente al hombre que tenía ante sí y que guardaba un notable parecido físico con él, temiendo que pudiera ser un taimado impostor, en cuyo caso su disfraz era excelente y la información de que disponía acerca suyo, también. En caso de aquello fuera un terrible engaño, aunque no tenía idea de porque el presunto impostor, estaba haciendo aquello, no le resultaría difícil descubrir el porqué de sus razones, si la ira le impulsaba a arrancarle la información que necesitaba de grado o por la fuerza.

-Necesito una prueba de su identidad, señor –repuso fríamente, ante el temor de Candy, de que desatara el lado más salvaje y oscuro de su ser, por no haber sabido de su propio padre durante tantos años. Pero tal y como Candy, había supuesto acertadamente, no tenía motivos de reproche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la particular y dramática situación, en que el propio Mark, había llegado hasta ella.

El perplejo Bryan se apercibió de que su hijo le estaba reclamando que le procurase algún indicio de su paternidad, que aun no había manifestado. Entonces extrajo del maletín hermético que había comprado en la cercana ciudad, un uniforme militar de camuflaje, que desdobló cuidadosamente, y en cuya manga derecha destacaba un escudo amarillo atravesado por una franja diagonal negra en sentido descendente. A la derecha de la franja se podía adivinar el perfil de la cabeza de un caballo de color negro y bajo el escudo se leía la siguiente leyenda:

"1º División de Caballería Aérea".

Entonces tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y realizó un esfuerzo por hablar, cosa que le estaba costando lo indecible. Ernest y Helen estaban cada vez más inquietos ante la extraña e irreal escena que iba tomando tintes más dramáticos, al tiempo que teatrales. Candy apretó con rotundidad y firmeza la mano de su esposo y sus hijos. Maikel y Marianne unidos por una sorprendente afinidad a sus padres hicieron lo mismo, intuyendo que estaban a punto de atravesar un momento crucial y decisivo en sus vidas. Yo observaba sin moverme, petrificado a medio camino entre la fascinación y la curiosidad. Los ojos del caballero se desviaron un instante atraídos por el logo en forma de manzana mordisqueada, en relieve que se podía adivinar en la tapa de mi portátil que sostenía bajo el brazo izquierdo. Entonces Mark, confortado por el tácito y silente apoyo que su esposa y sus hijos le transmitían suspiró y postergando por el momento, de su ánimo el rencor, la ira o las dudas, dijo venciendo sus últimas reticencias para confesarnos una verdad tan desconcertante como abrumadora:

-Ernest, Helen –dijo refiriéndose a sus suegros políticos.

Calló y luego me miró a mí y me habló con deferencia, ante el estupor de Bryan:

-Querido maestro.

Finalmente contempló a su esposa y a sus hijos y añadió:

-Amor mío, mis pequeños, Marianne, Maikel.

Hizo otra corta pausa y continuó:

-Os presento a mi padre, Bryan Anderson Langeron.

Un pesado y ominoso silencio cayó a plomo como una losa sobre nuestro ánimo. La imprevista confesión nos había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Helen y Ernest, lo encajaron con cierta enjudia, dado que no era la primera sorpresa que recibían de tal índole y calibre, desde que Mark irrumpiera en sus existencias. Más sorprendente e inaudito me pareció a mí, el hecho de que la orgullosa y altiva mujer, suplicara el perdón de Candy, por sus maltratos y vejaciones, y otro tanto de lo mismo ocurriera con sus dos hijos, Neal y Eliza. Cuando lo presencié no daba crédito a mis asombrados ojos. Y aparte de ellos, el único que no pareció alterarse en absoluto, permaneciendo tan incólume como siempre, fue el imperturbable Mermadon que se acercó a Bryan y le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una taza de té de la charola metálica que sostenía entre sus gruesos dedos de acero y kevlar, dirigiéndose a él, tan pronto como dispuso de la información necesaria y precisa acerca de su identidad y que guardó en sus sofisticados bancos de memoria:

-¿ Le apetece un poco de té señor Anderson ?

FIN DE LA SEXTA PARTE

EPILOGOS

LA SIRGE Y LOS ENAMORADOS

1

La sirge surgida de lo alto se materializó sobre el confundido y ansioso muchacho, que trataba de defender a su amada de las acometidas de la cuidadora. Cuando estaba al borde de sus maltrechas fuerzas, pese a la ayuda que Curio, Francisco y los demás le estaban dispensando, tratando de evitar que las grandes y sinuosas raíces de Escalus, erizadas de espinas, le lacerasen la carne o se la desgarraran cruelmente de forma horrible, una armadura que desprendía un brillo aúreo rasgó la oscuridad de la noche y situándose sobre la vertical del Palacio del Gran Duque, emitió una resonancia como un tintineo que fue en gradual aumento, llegando claramente audible a los oídos de los cansados y exánimes protagonistas de aquel drama. Julieta levantó levemente la cabeza, mientras las grandes alas membranosas que salían de su espalda le producían una sensación de sordo e indefinible dolor y justo entonces la vio. La sirge emitió un fulgor que irradió una claridad semejante a la luz del sol, que se filtraba por entre las grietas de la gran bóveda subterránea que estaba justo bajo palacio. La armadura descendió entonces a una velocidad indescriptible atravesando varias plantas del palacio ducal y el techo de los subterráneos donde Escalus tenía su morada, situándose sobre Romeo, el cual, distinguió algo más, suspendido de la armadura que iba a remolque de la estela luminosa que esta dejaba a su paso. Entonces la sirge, que tenía la forma de un águila metálica de bruñidas y airosas formas, soltó una espada cuyos gavilanes estaban ricamente decorados y mostraban un escudo de armas correspondiente a los Capuleto. El arma se desprendió de la sirge y fue a parar directamente a la mano de Romeo que la alzó, como intuyendo lo que debía de hacer. La sirge se separó entonces en piezas que descendieron sobre el joven Montesco posándose sobre su armadura, cuyos componentes fueron aplastados bajo el peso de su competidora y reducidos a polvo, aunque sin producir ni el más leve rasguño a su nuevo portador. Un par de alas se extendieron lentamente una vez que la sirge cubrió el cuerpo de Romeo desde su espalda, al tiempo que una suave luz dorada empezaba a desprenderse, de las piezas metálicas de la sirge.

La Cuidadora no pareció temerosa ni preocupada, hasta que Escalus, rechazó a la muchacha que fue expelida hacia delante y sujetada por Romeo que dando un gran salto, la tomó entre sus brazos evitando que se estrellara. Cuando su enemiga intentó atacarle, una pared invisible, una especie de escudo refulgente evitó que pudiera siquiera acercarse a la pareja. Romeo besó a Julieta apasionadamente, y esta le correspondió. Mark aun estaba presente en sus pensamientos, pero ahora era ya un lejano aunque dulce recuerdo. Romeo confió a su amada a la protección de Conrad, Curio y Francisco y se enfrentó a Ophelia. La mujer intentó herirle, pero Romeo rechazó su ataque con la facilidad, con la que se quiebra un delgado y cimbreante tallo. La descarga multiplicada por varios veces su potencial alcanzó a la cuidadora arrancándole parte de su piel morada, dejando entrever lo que se asemejaba más a la corteza seca y rugosa de un árbol que a tejidos y vísceras humanas. Romeo la contempló con un creciente odio que titilaba en sus ojos verdes. El yelmo con forma de águila se había asentado perfectamente sobre sus sienes, como si estuviera especialmente diseñado, al igual que el resto de la sirge, para él. Entonces comenzó el verdadero combate.

2

Unos minutos después Ophelia yacía en el suelo sin vida, con una expresión de contrariedad y sorpresa en sus pupilas vidriosas, como preguntándose como había podido perder frente a alguien tan insignificante en apariencia como Romeo. El joven, comprobó que Julieta se encontraba bien, sana y salva y se dirigió, acto seguido, hacia el moribundo Escalus, que aun mantenía un débil y ya casi extinto hilo de vida, próximo a agotarse como la luz de una vela carente de aire.

Extendió la mano derecha en torno al tronco y aferró la corteza, casi como si la acariciara, con dedos trémulos y cuidadosos. Se concentró y un halo de luz pasó de su brazo al árbol, que lo recorrió en toda su plena y luenga extensión. Escalus se agitó brevemente, mientras el iridium que Mark le transmitiera cuando le convirtió en guardián de la diosa, insufló nueva savia al gran árbol que con sus raíces, sostenía el peso del mundo. Escalus resurgió poco a poco, pero pronto la chispa de una nueva savia regeneradora corrió por todo su ser, haciendo que en las ramas más altas florecieran nuevas hojas blancas, semejantes a plumas níveas y que los frutos dorados que tanto había codiciado el padre del muchacho, recubierto de pies a cabeza por la sirge, florecieran de nuevo. La caída del mundo se detuvo y los temblores de tierra y los seísmos cesaron por completo. La ciudad de Neo Verona y sus airosos y elegantes edificios que desafiaban a la gravedad, continuaba en pie, herida en lo más recóndito de su ser, pero idemne y dispuesta a resurgir de nuevo. Conrad se arrodilló ante Romeo, al igual que Curio y Francisco y todos sus partidarios y empezaron a jalearle, mientras Romeo y Julieta, se fundían en un fuerte abrazo, besándose más apasionadamente que antes:

-Salve Romeo, salve Julieta, salve los nuevos gobernantes de Neo Verona, larga vida.

-Larga vida –respondieron a coro, cientos de voces.

Una vez cumplida su misión, la sirge se desprendió de Romeo, y ganando altura, las piezas desperdigadas formaron nuevamente la bella e imponente figura del ave que se detuvo unos instantes sobre sus cabezas. Romeo y Julieta la contemplaron estupefactos, pero el que más, fue el joven, porque ni había notado como la sirge se alejaba de su piel, concentrado como estaba, besando a su amada. Entonces la sirge emitió un fulgor cegador y ganando rápidamente altura, se perdió entre las estrellas con rumbo desconocido, dejando un haz de luz blanca a su paso, terminado ya su cometido.

EL FIN DE UNA LOCA AMBICION

1

El ceñudo doctor Infierno meneó la cabeza con tristeza, mientras sus ojos ribeteados de negro se posaron en el agrietado pavimento de su palacio subterráneo. Por todas partes había caos y desorden, rumor de pasos acelerados y voces nerviosas y asustadas que exhortaban a salvarse o a tratar de alcanzar la relativa seguridad del exterior. Pero no había escapatoria posible. A sus pies, yacía el cuerpo sin vida del último de sus colaboradores más directos: el cuerpo del conde Broken se había desplomado en una posición grotesca, y su cabeza había rodado unos metros más allá yendo a parar contra una columna partida por la mitad. Su monóculo estaba astillado y su expresión se había quedado congelada en una mueca de horror permanente. El doctor Infierno alzó su copa de vino y realizó un brindis a su infortunada mano derecha. Se arrellanó en el trono desde el que había soñado conquistar el mundo y dirigir sus destinos. Todo fue bien, hasta que estalló aquel levantamiento en Europa Central dirigido por un anciano centenario, de indómito carácter y acusado carismas que había conseguido aglutinar en torno suyo, los últimos y desesperanzados combatientes que se refugiaban en las montañas o en cuevas intentando sobrevivir a los ataques sin tregua de las bestias mecánicas, o de los cuerpos de élite del Imperio Negro.

-Ivés…ese médico… –musitó el científico con desdén, mientras una llamarada iridiscente, perforaba otro depósito de combustible, que estalló con un fragor ensordecedor.

Y lo peor fue que había descuidado insensatamente la vigilancia del único enemigo que podría haberle causado un inmenso daño, como desgraciadamente para él estaba sucediendo en esos precisos momentos. El asesino que había enviado al pasado para acabar con la vida del joven, no solo no lo había conseguido, si no que le había convertido en un rival más temible y poderoso de lo que era ya de por sí. Poco después de la victoriosa ofensiva aliada de Septiembre de 1917 en Cambrai, sin decir nada a nadie, y dispuesto a zanjar definitivamente aquella espada de Damocles que pendía sobre él y su felicidad, y más que nada por Candy, el joven, convertido en un arma con forma humana, se materializó en el año 2010, una vez que el asesino le entregó toda la información precisa y necesaria a cambio de una promesa de protección y una nueva vida bajo identidad falsa. Lo que más había temido e inquietado al científico de largos cabellos, pobladas barbas grises y ropones negros,cuya maldad era pareja a su excepcional inteligencia, se había producido. Mark atacó con saña la base, no perdonando a nadie, actuando exactamente igual que cuando protegió a Candy de aquellos treinta canallas encabezados por su sanguinario jefe, al que humilló primero en la velada de una esplendorosa fiesta a la que asistió Candy, invitada por Anthony y los hermanos Corwnell. Aunque reventase ese día, aunque consumiera todo el iridium y por ende, su vida, por lo menos conjuraría esa amenaza contra la seguridad de su esposa y de su familia.

El doctor Infierno apuró su copa. Otro temblor, otra grieta más, nuevos cascotes desprediéndose del techo, una araña de cristal que se vino abajo y, que ya no proyectaría más su luz, sobre sus maquiavélicos planes.

-Ese maldito Ashura –se lamentó- debería haber sido más duro con él. Seguro que me traicionó y les reveló todos mis planes.

Pero su larga mano ya no podía castigarle, quizás en otras circunstancias más favorables, en otro momento más propicio, pero ahora no. Contempló unos grilletes oscuros, que habían sido forzados y completamente desencajados a golpes, para liberar a alguien. Nunca sabría porqué lo hizo, y tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir preguntándoselo, pero poco antes del amargo final, ordenó que pusieran en libertad a su eterno enemigo y rival, Koji Kabuto, junto con la muchacha que lo amaba profundamente, Sayaka Yumi y con la que pronto concebiría un hijo, desposándose con él, en un mundo en ruinas pero en paz, dispuesto a recobrarse de las heridas que las largas y titánicas luchas, habían dejado en su torturada faz.

Cuando Koji buscó la mirada del anciano, este apartó la vista, negándose a responder a sus preguntas:

-Iros, marcharos ya –replicó reclinando su frente en su mano izquierda e indicándole con un ademan de la otra que se fueran, mientras algunas lágrimas furtivas escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos –idos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y así lo hicieron. Nunca sabrían porqué, pero quizás todo se debiese a la misma razón por la que había respetado sus vidas, aunque limitando sus movimientos. Quizás porque aun en el oscuro y retorcido corazón del señor del Imperio Negro, todavía ardía un rescoldo de honor y admiración hacia quien había resistido tan valiente y decididamente sus ataques.

El doctor Infierno cerró los ojos y asintió. En ese momento un gran explosión hizo que la bóveda de la nave se derrumbara sobre él, empujada por los restos destrozados y reducidos a amasijos ardientes de la misma bestia mecánica que había arrasado en mejores tiempos para su causa, el Santuario. El robot con forma de toro se precipitó con un escalofriante silbido sobre la cúpula de la residencia del doctor Infierno, horadándola primero con su cuerno giratorio. Mark había hecho explosionar las entrañas robóticas de su enemigo, al atravesarlo de parte a parte. Tauros F-5, mortalmente herido, se precipitó desde gran altura, sobre el palacio del doctor Infierno, destrozando la bóveda acristalada y haciendo que la imponente estructura se viniera abajo sobre él. La copa de cristal que aun reposaba en su mano cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, mientras toneladas de piedra, hormigón y vigas caían con un rugido sobrecogedor sobre su cuerpo. La mano del anciano científico, ya sin vida, sobresalió de entre los cascotes, como tratando de conseguir y reclamar una gloria, que ya no estaría jamás al alcance de la misma, cuyos dedos crispados, dejaron de moverse agitadamente, sobre el asolado pavimento de granito. Mark sobrevoló el lugar, que había convertido en una gigantesca sepultura, y asintió con un brillo de siniestra satisfacción en sus oscuras pupilas, poniendo rumbo a principios del siglo XX, nuevamente. Afortunadamente, los niveles de peligrosidad del iridium, que una vez alcanzados, podrían provocar accidentalmente una nueva Tunguska o envenenar su sangre con dramáticas consecuencias para él, no fueron rebasados, lo cual también fue facilitado grandemente y en no poca medida, porque la sirge se materializó justo a tiempo para recubrir su cuerpo e infundirle el poder del que tan necesitado estaba, para completar su obra de destrucción. Cuando esta hubo concluido, Mark y la sirge se separaron con destino distintos y diametralmente opuestos.

EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO AMOR

1

Oliveros y Cinthia descubrieron que tenía mucho más en común de lo que aparentemente suponían. Se habían enamorado en aquellas difíciles y excepcionales circunstancias, y su primer beso había surgido entre ambos, poco antes de que Luke junto con Gray confirmara definitivamente que la paz había llegado finalmente a Esperanza, una vez, que las hordas invasoras hubieran sido rechazadas y finalmente derrotadas en un ataque casi suicida a su base central, una gigantesca nave nodriza, desde la que un cerebro dominaba con su prodigiosa inteligencia, su plan maestro para hacerse con el control del planeta. Cuando la inteligencia enemiga, fue vencida finalmente, todo se desplomó como un castillo de naipes y la Tierra pudo celebrar también su liberación con grandes fastos. Finalmente, los cuatro consiguieron que una pequeña y ágil astronave de rescate se posara discretamente en la superficie de Nevus, sacándoles de allí. El CT-8 fue alojado en las bodegas de carga de la astronave y todos se disponían a partir, cuando Rand negó con la cabeza porque había prometido cumplir una promesa realizada tiempo atrás. Luke pensó en dejarle inconsciente y llevárselo por la fuerza, pero no sería fácil por varios motivos:

Primero, la destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Rand. Luke era un auténtico maestro, experto en todo tipo de estilos de lucha y armas, pero no podía medir su habilidad con la de su amigo, que, seguramente, terminaría venciéndole.

Segundo, aun consiguiendo llevárselo por la fuerza, prácticamente secuestrado, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Perdería su amistad y tal vez con toda probabilidad ganaría un peligroso enemigo.

Tercero, la principal motivación era de la misma índole que había vinculado finalmente a Cinthia y a Oliveros. Por eso se despidieron de él resignados y entristecidos, después de unos breves pero efusivos abrazos y apretones de manos, enfatizados por firmes y rotundas promesas de retorno y reencuentro. Cuando la astronave se elevó del suelo, emitiendo varios chorros de fuego procedente de sus motores y levantando una densa polvareda, Rand estaba tan concentrado en observar como sus amigos partían de nuevo hacia su hogar, y entristecido por no haberles acompañado, que no reparó en una figura femenina que envuelta en etéreos y vaporosos ropajes de seda le estaba observando, con un pequeño holocímetro entre sus finos dedos. La diminuta pantalla proyectaba la imagen de un mundo azul y verde que rotaba lentamente en torno a su eje, tachonado de nubes y salpicado de océanos profundamente azules. Rand se giró lentamente cuando una voz suave y cristalina susurró su nombre. Se volvió sorprendido y se encaró con el par de ojos más azules que jamás hubiera visto nunca, aunque de hecho, ya conocía a la joven a la que estos pertenecían.

-Hermione –musitó él, sonriendo, mientras la chica abría sus brazos y avanzaba corriendo hacia él, tras guardar el delicado presente de Rand entre los pliegues de su vestido, en un pequeño bolsillo que se abría en el costado derecho del mismo.

Rand volvió a repetir el nombre de la chica con más fuerza, gritándolo a pleno pulmón por tercera vez, mientras ella reía emocionada contagiando su risa al joven. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, besándose apasionadamente, mientras los cabellos rubios de Hermione dispuestos en un complicado tocado formado por varios tirabuzones se estremeció cuando ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios, dedicándose mutuamente ardientes palabras de amor.

-El maestro de ese Mark…un hombre grueso pero muy simpático y amable, me reveló tu paradero, poco antes, de que retornara junto al hombre pelirrojo, a su mundo. Me advirtió que me diera prisa, porque quizás tú también habrías partido en dirección hacia el tuyo, con tus amigos.

-Pero ya ves que no, mi querida Hermione, -dijo volteándola por el aire, mientras la muchacha lanzaba un leve grito de sorpresa- me he quedado, porque te amé, te amé desde el primer día que contemplé tu rostro, en aquel claustro, rodeado de hermosas flores que aun así no podían ni imitar, y mucho menos, rivalizar con tu belleza.

-Te quiero Rand, te quiero –suspiró ella reclinando su cabeza en el pecho del joven y rodeándole con sus brazos,- quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

-Para siempre amor mío –susurró él acariciando sus cabellos rubios y deshaciendo las ataduras del complicado tocado de sus cabellos, liberando una cascada de rizos aureos, que se movió inquieta sobre sus hombros, bajando por la espalda de la muchacha en largas y onduladas hebras doradas.

-Quizás sea muy tópico, -observó el antiguo soldado- pero este cuento de hadas hecho realidad, lo culminaremos con muchos hijos y una felicidad total.

-Hijos, felicidad, tú y yo unidos, para siempre –recitó la muchacha poéticamente y entornando los ojos –que bien suenan esas palabras en tus labios, Rand, mi amor –replicó con una sonrisa y repasando el contorno de los labios de Rand con la yemas de sus dedos índice y anular derechos.

LA LLEGADA DE LA PAZ, HONRA A UN COMPAÑERO Y AMIGO CAIDO

1

Saori había permanecido refugiada durante todo aquel tiempo, no por cobardía si no para lograr reconstruir una nueva orden de caballería que pudiera enfrentarse con garantías de éxito al despiadado y mortal enemigo que había asolado el Santuario y por ende el resto del planeta, en aras de una loca y malvada ambición que había terminado abruptamente. Sin embargo, aunque los nuevos caballeros ya estaban completando su entrenamiento y se disponían a lanzar la ofensiva final contra el Imperio Negro, ya no fue necesario. Tal y como suponía, la astuta e inteligente Saori, Mark terminaría tarde o temprano, por aplastar la megalomanía del Doctor Infierno. Tuvo que sacrificar prácticamente, el Santuario y a todos sus caballeros, para que el doctor Infierno se confiara y decidiera acabar con la última amenaza real a su poder, el propio Mark. La sirge realmente lo único que hizo fue acentuar el sentimiento de peligro que Mark representaba para el doctor Infierno, y despertó en el joven el poder necesario para enfrentarse en igualdad de condiciones al científico y sus lugartenientes. Al provocar a Mark y desatar su ira, se alcanzó el objetivo que tan denodadamente Saori, había perseguido, que este se convirtiera en un enemigo aun más temible y letal y que terminara con los planes y auspicios del brillante pero enloquecido científico.

La muchacha retornó a lo que quedaba del Santuario, una vez que los últimos máscaras y cruces de hierro se rindieron a las tropas del FLM y a sus caballeros. Por delante quedaba una ingente labor de reconstrucción y renacimiento. Los jóvenes que tan denodadamente habían luchado por ella, en aquella lucha fraticida que asoló el Santuario, que hoyaron las heladas llanuras de Asghard batidas por un viento gélido y helado para derrotar a los guerreros de Odín, que descendieron a las profundidades del reino de Poseidón y al Hades, la acompañaron nuevamente caminando en silencio y con gesto sombrío, por las destrozadas y derruidas edificaciones, de cuanto quedaba del Santuario. Entonces se fijaron en una mujer de cabellos verdes que llevaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro y un ceñido traje que resaltaba sus formas femeninas. La joven retiró la máscara de sus facciones y de sus hermosos ojos, pendieron algunas lágrimas. Permanecía de pie, en total mutismo ante una lápida que en caracteres griegos rezaba un nombre: Hyoga.

Saori y su escolta se unieron a la apenada mujer, rodeando en semicírculo la lápida que sobresalía de una pequeña y sencilla sepultura, para guardar un respetuoso silencio por el valeroso y desventurado caballero de Acuario, que perdió la vida, combatiendo contra un leviathan mecánico junto a otro caballero de oro, cuyos restos mortales reposaban en otra sepultura, a no mucha distancia de la suya. Entonces Seiya se destacó de entre sus amigos, y adelantándose, depositó un crucifijo de oro que había pertenecido a la madre de Hyoga sobre la lápida. Todos oraron con los ojos cerrados y en especial recogimiento por la memoria de su compañero de armas y amigo caído en el fragor del combate.

RECUERDOS DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

1

Ivés Bonnot, un ídolo, una leyenda para la inmensa mayoría de la población mundial, sonrió débilmente cuando recibió la noticia de que el doctor Infierno, su máximo y más encarnizado rival, había perecido en un ataque por sorpresa, que fue atribuido al FLM, para no despertar los miedos y recelos de cuantos habían gemido bajo el yugo del Imperio Negro y lo habían combatido encarnizadamente. Pero el anciano conocía la verdad y mesándose sus cabellos encanecidos, con gesto torpe y lento por la edad, musitó con una lucidez extraordinaria, evocando su lejana juventud:

-Candy, te confundí con mi Dafne, pero no me importa. Ni un solo día, desde que me casé con ella, ni un solo día –recalcó- me he arrepentido de nada.

Calló por un momento. Su voz cascada pero aun firme, resonó por las paredes de piedra de su alojamiento, amueblado de forma espartana, en la base de la Resistencia, excavada en la dura roca viva de los Alpes Centroeuropeos por una legión de hombres y mujeres libres que con poco más que sus manos desnudas, y la mera fuerza de su voluntad, erigieron aquella fortaleza en los gélidos parajes, permanentemente cubiertos de nieve y azotados por helados vientos. Desde allí dirigió, pese a su avanzada edad, la resistencia contra el invasor, que hizo que bajara la guardia, descuidando su mayor amenaza, el joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que ocupaba el lugar junto a Candy, que le debería haber correspondido a él.

Pero nuevamente sonrió, fruciendo sus encías desdentadas y repitiendo con énfasis:

-No, no me arrepiento de nada. Ni un solo día. Mi Dafne, mi querida esposa.

Sus hijos estaban fuera, preparando y dirigiendo las celebraciones por el día de la victoria coordinándose con el resto de la comunidad de combatientes y luchadores. El anciano médico, había dispuesto que no le molestaran. Estaba recordando, en el aniversario del fallecimiento de su esposa, que se había producido recientemente. Ivés suspiró y presintió que no estaba muy lejos el día en que se reuniera con su mujer, para siempre.

RETIRO DORADO, ARREPENTIMIENTO Y PAZ

1

El barón Ashura estaba reclinado en un diván bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol que proyectaba su sombra en derredor, en los límites de la señorial finca que los nuevos señores de Neo Verona le habían concedido.

Contemplaba las nubes en su lento y lánguido discurrir con la seguridad de que ya no volverían los terribles días de incertidumbre durante los cuales, temeroso de la ira de su señor, no podía descartar por completo, que sobre él recayera un castigo ejemplar porque no había logrado culminar su misión con el éxito esperado.

Sonrió levemente. Pese a su terrible apariencia, su carácter se había dulcificado y sus maneras eran más suaves y afables, al igual que los impecables modales de los que solía hacer gala, sobre todo cuando era requerido en la corte ducal. Sus sirvientes, que en un principio, le habían observado recelosos y espantados de su pavorosa apariencia, terminaron por habituarse a su nuevo señor y el barón Ashura aprendió a su vez, a ganarse el respeto de sus subordinados. Un joven criado le trajo una copa rebosante de zumo, que el despreocupado barón tomó con displicencia de la bandeja de plata que el muchacho sostenía entre sus manos, para apurarla de un trago. Ashura observó complacido, que ya no le temblaban produciendo ese característico tintineo que tanto le molestaba e irritaba a partes iguales, producto del cerval pánico, que los primeros días a su servicio, el joven sirviente experimentaba, sin ser capaz de controlarlo, con un mínimo de decoro y dignidad.

Presintió la tragedia de su señor. Había visto una vez a Mark en acción cuando destruyó uno de sus monstruos mecánicos, y se sobrecogió de la decisión y el arrojo que se escondían detrás de sus pupilas tristes y oscuras. Sabía perfectamente, que jamás podrían derrotar a ese joven de excepcionales facultades y que si algún día se convertía en acérrimo enemigo del doctor Infierno, no bastaría todo el potencial del Imperio Negro para pararle. Koji Kabuto fue vencido tras arduos combates y sobre todo por la traición de uno de los miembros del personal del Instituto de Investigaciones Fotoatómicas que les entregó el secreto de la aleación Z y la portentosa energía foto atómica, pero con Mark habría sido necesario arrebatarle su razón de ser, la muchacha de la que estaba profundamente enamorado y que había convertido en su esposa. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde, o quizas…el astuto barón Ashura, intuyendo lo que podía acarrearle despertar la ira de Mark, decidió quedarse en aquel bello y a veces turbulento mundo tardomedieval para disfrutar de los placeres que la vida le ofrecía. Mediante un sencillo acuerdo, había logrado ventajosas condiciones para si y sus hombres, que se habían integrado en la guardia personal de los nuevos duques Romeo y Julieta que regían con mano segura y justa los destinos de Neo Verona.

2

Laertes estaba contemplando la actividad de los monjes que cultivaban la tierra y oraban, agradeciendo los dones y frutos que la exuberante naturaleza les ofrecía. No ambicionaba ni la púrpura ni los fastos, solo ansiaba recobrar la paz perdida y hacer penitencia por sus muchos pecados y desmanes. Se había autoexiliado voluntariamente en el cenobio pese a que Julieta le había perdonado y solo le había exigido como una condición la entrega absoluta del poder, al que renunció con profundo alivio. La losa del mando y el dominio, de la autoridad y la gloria pesaban demasiado sobre sus cansados y gastados hombros, por lo que lo cedió gustosamente tan pronto como se recobrara del potente narcótico que el taimado Ashura le suministró a través de su subordinado Titus y los hechos le enfrentaran a una realidad insoslayable y que no podía seguir negando por más tiempo.

Laertes empuñó su azada entre sus manos, aun fuertes y nervudas y se puso a arar la tierra con dedicación, junto con los demás monjes. Casi le agradecía a aquel ser de dos caras que le hubiera traicionado, poniéndole a disposición de su propio hijo y la muchacha a la que durante tantos años y con desmedido odio y afán había buscado, y ahora que por fin la había encontrado, advirtió que irónicamente las cosas no resultaron como en un principio había previsto.

Una suave brisa meció los pliegues de su sencillo hábito mientras escuchaba complacido y experimentando una profunda paz, el canto de los monjes y los murmullos de sus oraciones elevándose desde el interior del claustro del monasterio.

Había recibido hacía unos pocos días la infausta noticia de que Mercutio, habiendo logrado burlar la vigilancia de los soldados, de los nuevos duques de la ciudad, y perdidos totalmente sus esperanzas y el leif motiv de su vida, se la había quitado arrojándose a una profunda sima, de la cual rescataron su cadáver una semana después con cierta dificultad, debido a la profundidad a la que se hallaron los restos del desdichado e infortunado muchacho y por lo accidentado del terreno.


	7. EL MEDICO Y LA ACTRIZ

MARK Y CANDY, UN AMOR MAS ALLA DEL TIEMPO

EL MEDICO Y LA ACTRIZ

7º PARTE

1

La voz de Bryan Anderson Langeron, profunda y grave fue desgranando cada uno de los momentos más decisivos y cruciales de su vida. Los Legan, acostumbrados a que los sucesos más extraordinarios e inverosímiles se colaran en sus vidas, desde que Mark, en compañía de Candy llegaran a la mansión, buscando refugio después de que el joven salvara a su esposa de ser asesinada por aquella partida de matones y forajidos, ya no se sorprendían de nada, o muy poco. Helen contempló el atractivo rostro del padre de Mark, que había comenzado su exposición en mitad del salón ante los asombrados ojos de sus interlocutores, entre los que se hallaba la muchacha cuya foto contemplara en el hogar de Pony, abrazada a su propio hijo y rodeados de dos niños que le observaban con interés no exento de un cierto miedo.

Mark en compañía de su esposa y de sus hijos escuchó a su padre, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente con fuerza, y haciendo que algunas lágrimas se vertieran por la comisura de sus ojos. Bryan observó como el niño de cabellos negros sin duda alguna heredados de su hijo Mark, y con los profundos y arrebatadores ojos de su bella madre le miraba con expresión reflexiva y atenta. El médico se sobrecogió. Nunca antes había visto en un niño semejante inteligencia, exceptuando si acaso su propio hijo. Sobrecogido, recordó el momento en que Mark a la edad de diez años, la que debía tener ese niño, su nieto, más o menos le preguntó:

-Papá, ¿ es que acaso no volveremos a ver a mamá nunca más ?

Bryan aquel día estrechó a su hijo contra su pecho y lloró amargamente junto a él. Intentó ser fuerte por el muchacho, pero no pudo. Su esposa Anna había sido atropellada por un conductor ebrio hacía ya más de seis meses. La madre de Mark había sido tan hermosa, una criatura tan etérea y grácil como la muchacha que le miraba, férreamente abrazada a su hijo.

Poco después Bryan Anderson confió a Mark, al cuidado de un hermano de su difunta esposa. Pocos días después partiría hacia el lejano Oriente, movilizado para una guerra que se libraba en las antípodas del mundo. Cuando confió a su hijo a Jonás Langeron Rimer, le prometió en el porche de su nueva casa:

-Sólo será por unas pocas semanas, hijo mío –le había prometido su padre cuando unos meses después de aquel momento de intimidad en el que Mark, interpeló a Bryan sobre su madre, fue requerido por el ejército.

Pero las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años. Cuando al domicilio de los Langeron llegó la notificación oficial de que Bryan Anderson había caído en combate, el joven Mark, sin lágrimas para llorarle, notó como una sorda ira crecía en su corazón. No le estaba reprochando a su padre el haberle dejado allí durante tantos años, si no que su rencor se cimentaba en el hecho de que había incumplido la promesa que le hiciera poco antes de partir hacia Oriente Medio. A partir de aquel día, los ojos negros de Mark, que habían sido alegres y luminosos se oscurecieron totalmente, adquiriendo un permanente estado de tristeza, que solo el amor de Candy había logrado despejar en parte. La mirada de Mark se había empezado a ensombrecer desde el aciago momento que Anna Anderson Langeron rodó sobre el capó de un coche gris conducido por un conductor borracho, en un día de lluvia. Aquella tristeza gris y húmeda como el día en que su madre, de ojos del color de la miel y cabellos castaños perdió la vida sobre el asfalto, ante los aterrorizados ojos del muchacho que en ese momento cruzaba por un paso de peatones asido a la mano de Anna. En el fatídico momento del atropello, la mujer le sonrió dulcemente, consciente de que no tendría posibilidad alguna de salvarse cuando el coche fuera de control y devorando el espacio que les separaba de ambos se acercaba velozmente, sin control. Dio un empellón a su hijo y le susurró poco antes de separarse de él:

-Hijo mío, sé igual de fuerte y bueno que hasta ahora. Te quiero mi tesoro, y dile a papá que…también le quiero.

Alejó a Mark de sí. El niño gritó despavorido mientras era impulsado hacia atrás justo en el momento en que una mancha gris pasaba velozmente ante su rostro. Lo último que vio fue como el vehículo golpeaba mortalmente a Anna que se desplomó con una última sonrisa dedicada a su hijo. Poco antes de que yaciera a sus pies sin vida y fueran separados por el enloquecido vehículo, cuyo conductor intuyó en el último momento lo que ocurría, aunque ya fuera tarde para ponerle remedio, el pequeño Mark, se fijó en que el iris de los ojos de su madre brillaba intensamente, como si la luz solar ardiera en su interior.

Mark frunció el ceño. Supuso que sería un esfuerzo estéril y un derroche de emociones innecesario odiarle, aunque necesitaría tiempo para asimilarlo.

2

Mark había intentado achacar la culpa del brutal fallecimiento de su madre, a su propio padre, pero repasando aquellos trágicos hechos de su vida, comprendió que no solo sería injusto culpar a su dolorido y desconsolado progenitor tan pronto como recibió la funesta noticia, porque Bryan estaba en esos momentos atendiendo a una niña que había sufrido un accidente doméstico y casualmente, él se hallaba cerca de allí para ayudarla Aunque Bryan hubiera estado con su familia, las lesiones de su esposa eran tan trágicas y particularmente graves, que nada podría haber hecho para salvarla, aunque lo hubiera intentado todo para evitar el fatal desenlace. La niña se salvó y Mark, obvió su rencor y perdonó a su padre por algo de lo que no habían tenido responsabilidad ninguno de los dos. Pero el niño, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que hacer algo así, para poder seguir adelante. Si en los siguientes y crueles meses que siguieron, Bryan aguantó fue por Mark, porque de lo contrario, los remordimientos que le hacían creer que él había sido el causante de lo que le había ocurrido a Anna habrían terminado por hacer que se quitara la vida.

Bryan se sentía un poco ridículo y fuera de lugar narrando su existencia a personas que no existían ya o que de hacerlo, si acaso las más jóvenes de aquella estancia serían prácticamente centenarias en su tiempo, Cuando traspasó el umbral de las eras, debido a las enigmáticas y arcaicas máquinas que había hallado por casualidad, en una cueva perdida en la inmensidad del árido e inmisericorde desierto, y una vez se hubo cerciorado a costa de someter a su cordura a dura prueba, de que había viajado en el tiempo, lo último que esperaba era que una de las responsables del hospicio, que tan amable y desinteresadamente le había acogido le confesara, quizás por una especie de súbita compasión, que su hijo Mark, estaba allí también, y a una distancia bastante cercana de allí. A punto estuvo de volverse loco, pero su formación como médico, de la que se derivaba un fuerte pragmatismo, o cualidad de ser práctico y objetivo le ahorró ese temor que cual espada de Damocles planeaba sobre su cabeza. Analizó fríamente la situación. Quizás la bondadosa señora de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño le hubiera tomado por un loco, lo cual no era para menos, y más que nada temiendo por la seguridad de los niños, en parte y en parte quizás en un piadoso acto de compasión, le había entregado una señas falsas, sobre todo con la intención de alejarle de allí. Quizás la señora Pony le había seguido con la intención de aplacar su ira, en cuanto descubriera que todo había sido un burdo engaño. Pero no. La mansión estaba allí, por lo menos, los Legan por tanto eran reales. Demasiadas casualidades. Aun conservaba la secreta esperanza de que todo fuera una piadosa mentira, pero cuando divisó a su hijo, cuando se apercibió de mi presencia con el portátil bajo el brazo derecho y la tapa del mismo mostrando el logo de la manzana mordisqueada, cuando detrás de mí un robot de dos metros de altura se agitaba levemente y finalmente, tras la confesión de su hijo a los allí congregados tuvo que recurrir a su sentido práctico, para que su cordura no emigrara definitivamente de él. El robot se le había acercado respetuosamente y le había ofrecido una taza de té, que aceptó con gesto confundido. Entonces un hombre de cabellos entrecanos, rostro afable y una pipa que humeaba entre sus labios sonrientes le invitó a contarnos su historia, como si aquella no fuera la primera vez que recibía viajeros del tiempo…y así era.

Poco después de que mostrara a su hijo, la prueba acerca de su identidad que le demandaba, este le identificó delante de los señores de la mansión, sus hijos, a la sazón sus nietos, y la hermosa muchacha que intentaba insuflar ánimos a su abatido esposo.

Como no tenía nada que perder en cuanto a él mismo se refería, pero temeroso de que ese algo pudiera incluir la estima de su hijo, que era lo que más le atemorizaba los hechos, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Cuando terminó de hablar, una sensación de incomodidad flotaba en el ambiente. Los Legan habían escuchado al hombre, completamente seguros de que cuanto afirmaba era verdad, teniendo en cuenta los precedentes vividos y pasados con el hijo de aquel médico que intentaba más que congraciarse con ellos, hacerlo con Mark que le observaba ceñudo, ante los ojos de esmeralda de Candy, que temerosa por su reacción, algo había intuido.

"No seas muy duro con él, cariño" –le había rogado ella, intentando que el joven pudiera estallar fuera de sí.

-Eso es todo señores –dijo Bryan dirigiéndose a los padres adoptivos de Candy- no espero que me crean, pero les he contado la verdad, hasta donde yo por lo menos, he logrado averiguar de la razón que me ha depositado en estos años iniciales del siglo XX.

Finalmente, Maikel se separó de su madre, zafándose ágilmente de los intentos de Candy por retenerle a su lado. No es que temiera que aquel hombre de ojos idénticos a los de Mark, y facciones decididas pudiera infligir daño a su hijo. En ese caso, Bryan Anderson, aun tratándose del padre de su esposo, habría sufrido las iras de este, aunque Candy estaba al quite para disuadirle y defender también a sus retoños, porque sabía que Mark, jamás haría algo que la desagradara o pusiera en peligro la vida de los suyos y que lo último que haría sería herir a su propio padre, a menos que no tuviera alternativa posible. No, esa no era la razón. El verdadero motivo era porque no quería que el niño importunara innecesariamente al cansado viajero. Pero Maikel no sentía miedo o temor ante la imponente estatura del médico. Le observó con sus profundos ojos verdes y le preguntó con desparpajo no exento de una exquisita educación:

-¿ Es usted mi abuelo, señor ?

Mark, que aun dudaba de si perdonar o no a su padre, enterrando el pasado, aunque fuera en sentido figurado, porque hablar de tales conceptos entre viajeros del tiempo es algo muy relativo y vago, se quedó mirando sorprendido primero a su hijo, y luego conmovido.

Bryan sonrió y posó una mejilla en el hombro derecho del niño, cuyas reservas iniciales parecían haberse evaporado, para acto seguido, desplazar la mano hacia su mejilla del mismo lado y acariciarle con suavidad la piel:

-Sí, muchacho, y lamento…haber irrumpido de esta forma en vuestras vidas. Ya sé que un abuelo responsable visita a sus nietos y a su querido hijo –declaró mirando a Mark, cuya resistencia empezaba a ceder finalmente, resquebrajándose la fachada de dureza que cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos- asiduamente y de forma más convencional, o por lo menos, no desaparece durante tantos años –declaró con una inflexión de tristeza tan evidente en su voz, que Candy se apenó por él, pero sobre todo, por Mark, que experimentó una fuerte congoja en su alma -pero, pero, no tuve control sobre lo que me sucedió…como supongo que tú, -querido hijo, tampoco cuando fuiste traído a esta época.

Hizo una pausa y lanzó un breve suspiro mientras se aflojaba el cuello almidonado de su levita, que había comprado en la cercana ciudad y dijo sonriendo levemente:

-Reconozco que…no es normal, que somos una familia muy original, -bromeó para ponerse de nuevo, casi inmediatamente, muy serio -pero querido hijo, si aun estás dispuesto a perdonarme, por favor, aunque suene a ironía cruel, recobremos el tiempo perdido. Yo…

En ese instante, Marianne se soltó de la mano de Mark. La niña corrió hacia el hombre y se echó en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello con fuerza.

-Abuelo, abuelo –prorrumpió la niña en lágrimas., porque aunque había crecido queriendo a sus abuelos adoptivos, siempre había deseado conocer a aquel hombre, desde que contemplara la misma foto que Candy mirase asombrada, y que se había deslizado del bolsillo de Mark, cuanto este se quedara dormido entre los enormes rimeros de papeles y asuntos pendientes, generados por el ingente volumen de negocios, de las industrias de los Andrew. Como una cadena cuyos eslabones al ir pasando, arrastran el uno al siguiente, y así en rápida sucesión, Maikel estrechó la mano de Bryan, mientras su hermana gemía agitándose, envuelta por el brazo izquierdo del médico. Pero la escena más conmovedora estaba a punto de producirse. Mark se irguió y mirando a su padre con sus ojos oscuros, que eran el reflejo de los de Bryan musitó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas:

-Padre.

Finalmente, Mark se aproximó velozmente a su padre y ambos hombres se fundieron en un emotivo y largo abrazo. El cuadro familiar era tan dramático, que Helen Legan no pudo reprimir su llanto compadecida de su yerno, mientras Ernest intentaba consolarla con palabras cariñosas y palmeándole la espada. Finalmente Candy se unió a su marido y sus hijos, dando un beso en las mejillas a su suegro.

2

Annie estaba sentada ante el piano tocando una melodía cuyos acordes se extendían por todos los rincones del imponente salón. Su hijo Alan la escuchaba embelesado reclinado en un canapé, tapizado en cuero, mientras Sarah Brighten, que por ironías del destino, había pasado de ser su madre adoptiva a su verdadera madre tenía una carta entre las manos, que arrugaba con dedos nerviosos y crispados. En ella, la caligrafía apretada y concisa de una tal María Monteffiori le proponía un arriesgado y estrafalario proyecto de viajar a Italia y estudiar en su escuela, las más recientes y punteras técnicas en enfermería quirúrgica, que según se comentaba era de las mejores del mundo, llegando incluso a superar las existentes en buena parte de los Estados Unidos. Sarah se mesó los cabellos rubios que se escapaban rebeldes de su sombrero ornado de flores y meneó la cabeza resoplando. Se preguntaba como su hija, de carácter dulce y obediente se había tornado tan rebelde y caprichosa. Aun le duraba el susto que le entró en el cuerpo cuando se topó en su jardín, mientras leía tranquilamente una novela romántica, junto al porche de la mansión familiar, con un gigante metálico de dos metros de altura, que invadió su intimidad, escrutándola con aquellos dos puntos de luz rojos que tanto la impresionaron, y no solo eso. La irrupción de Mermadon le había costado la destrucción de su valioso sombrero y un desgarrón en la falda de su caro y exclusivo vestido importado directamente de París. Por si fuera poco, en cuanto se enteró que aquel armatoste andante, con dos ojos rojos semejantes a ascuas ardientes era invención de su yerno, la rabia que le invadió fue quasi infinita, pero Sarah tuvo que ceder nuevamente ante la firme y férrea imposición de su hija, que se negó en redondo a que Mermadón fuera entregado a algún chatarrero o denunciado ante las autoridades para que procedieran a su desguace. La distinguida dama, ignoraba que no era tan sencillo como ella opinaba "desguazar" a un robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso, que aunque había sido programado para evitar cuidadosamente todo tipo de violencia, la podía llegar a ejercer, bajo ciertas condiciones muy especiales. Por otra parte, ni toda la Policía del estado habría siquiera podido encontrar a Mermadon o arrastrarle consigo, dada su facultad de volverse invisible a voluntad, así como la fuerza que imbuía las poderosas extremidades del robot. Como también ignoraba que Haltoran, un apasionado de la literatura de ciencia ficción, le había programado con las tres famosas directrices de programación robótica, de Isaac Asimov. Finalmente, Sarah se había calmado, gracias a la fiesta que a modo de desagravio les habían ofrecido los Legan y a que, Ernest Legan, más comprensivo y tolerante con Mermadón decidió quedarse con él, de modo que el robot pasó a formar parte del variado repertorio de "curiosos huéspedes" como nos llamaba despectivamente la madre de Annie a mí, a Mark y a Carlos. Aun pese a los años transcurridos, Sarah sentía cierta inquina hacia Haltoran que no permitía bajo ningún concepto, que su suegra hablase mal de Mark, de mí, de Carlos o tan siquiera de Mermadón en su presencia.

"Haltoran, ese advenedizo aventurero" –pensaba entristecida mientras observaba a su nieto Alan llevar el compás de la melodía de su madre, moviendo la cabeza y batiendo palmas alegremente de vez en cuando- "¿ por qué tuvo que fijarse en mi niña ? ¿ por qué la alejó de Archie, ese joven tan amable y distinguido ?

Pero la mayor ofensa que podía haber cometido Haltoran contra ella, no era ya, el imprevisto encuentro de la dama con el robot del siglo XXI, o que se hubiera desposado con su hermosa hija, o se la hubiera llevado al frente europeo, aun en contra de su voluntad, si no que la hubiera dejado embarazada. Pero Haltoran solía zanjar la discusión ignorándola e interrumpiendo la visita que realizaban a sus suegros, procurando siempre que Annie no sospechara de las malas relaciones que suegra y yerno sostenían en dura pugna.

A diferencia que Mark y Candy, los Hasdeneis vivían en un pequeño palacete que Haltoran había comprado no muy lejos de la mansión de los Brightten. Su trabajo en la empresa de patentes de Ernest Legan, al que le seguía uniendo una buena y sincera amistad, no le había hecho tan rico como Mark, que había heredado una fortuna incalculable de la noche a la mañana, pero le permitía vivir desahogadamente, como para mantener sin dificultades económicas a su esposa y a su hijo.

Pero aquella noticia que Annie pretendía irse a Italia a estudiar aquella carrera, la desagradaba completamente. Naturalmente, Haltoran no se había opuesto, aunque acompañaría a su mujer y, su puesto de trabajo no corría peligro, dado que Ernest se lo garantizaría por el tiempo suficiente hasta que retornaran.

Sarah Brighten refunfuñó mientras observaba a su hija de reojo que continuaba deslizando sus ágiles dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras del gran piano de cola instalado en mitad del regio salón. Desde luego, la idea de ir a Italia a malgastar su tiempo y puede que su vida en cursar unos estudios que se le antojaban estériles y nada apropiados para una señorita como ella, miembro de la más selecta alta sociedad no partía de Haltoran, desde luego que no, si no de esa Candy, esa mocosa advenediza y debutante, -para Sarah Brighten Candy sería siempre una debutante- que había introducido esas estrafalarias ideas de sufragismos y liberación femenina en la mente de su adorada retoña. Sarah era incapaz de ver a su hija como una mujer adulta, casada y con un hijo capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones en la vida, sino como su niña adorable y frágil que necesitaba de su constante y amorosa protección. Para colmo, Candy en su deformada opinión era una oportunista que había provocado que Albert Andrew, un caballero generoso y desprendido que la había protegido e intentado convertir en una dama, le había seducido y llevado a tal estado de desesperación que el magnate había terminado por caer en la más absoluta y abyecta de las decadencias que le habían conducido a la cárcel. Todo con el objeto de arrebatarle su fortuna y que ella y su marido, un aventurero buscavidas y arribista, del que se contaban extrañas historias nunca confirmadas plenamente, le arrebataran su inmensa fortuna, manipulando la mente de la influenciable y muy anciana tía abuela Elroy. Sin embargo, siempre se había cuidado muy mucho de expresar estas ideas ante Annie, para no perder el cariño de su hija, aunque aun a veces, cuando tenía un encontronazo con su yerno, que no se amilanaba fácilmente, dejaba caer las corrosivas ideas, basadas en chismes y cotilleos sin fundamento. Aunque el objetivo de Sarah, con estas provocaciones eran conseguir que Haltoran se dejara llevar por la cólera, con el simple objeto de mortificarle, el joven se dominaba perfectamente y solía argumentar como razones para no llevar su ira más allá lo siguiente:

-Señora, si no la echo ahora mismo por esa ventana es por dos razones fundamentales –le dijo un día Haltoran respirando agitadamente y contrayendo los puños, gestos que hizo que la dama diera un respingo temerosa de que su yerno pudiera cumplir su amenaza, y arrepentida de haber tensado demasiado la cuerda de la paciencia de Haltoran:

-La primera razón –exclamó esgrimiendo un dedo- es porque todos esos comadreos que me ha contado, no tienen fundamento alguno. Candy y Mark son mis amigos y su honestidad y honorabilidad están fuera de toda duda.

-La segunda –dijo Haltoran alzando otro dedo ante la sorprendida y escandalizada dama- es que por respeto a su hija, mi esposa a la sazón, y su nieto, que es nuestro hijo –replicó enfáticamente haciendo que ahora la mortificada y ofendida fuera ella- me impiden cometer una locura. Así, que mi querida suegra, no tiente más su suerte.

Y tras decir esto, se giró inmediatamente alejándose por el largo pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Una de las razones, si no la principal por la que Haltoran y su esposa se habían mudado a otro sitio, era que la convivencia con su suegra se estaba tornando insoportable. Haltoran lo sentía por el padre de Annie, persona cabal y amable donde las hubiera, pero el ex soldado estaba harto de reproches y de que le mirasen por encima del hombro.

3

Cuando Annie dejó de tocar, dando por finalizada la melodía, su madre sacó el tema a colación de nuevo, procurando hacerlo esta vez con mucho tacto, pero antes tocó una campanilla de plata que reposaba sobre la imponente mesa de mármol que estaba frente a ella. Miró con desagrado los sistemas de telefonía sin hilos que Haltoran había diseñado para comunicar mensajes urgentes entre ella y la servidumbre, no importara el lugar o estancia de la imponente mansión en que se encontrara. Pero los aparatos de color oscuro, semejantes a pequeños móviles estaban acumulando polvo y nunca habían sido utilizados. Sarah Brightten los consideraba "inventos sin sentido y tontas pérdidas de tiempo" según sus amargas y despectivas palabras, por lo que agitó la pequeña campanilla. Casi al instante, una muchacha morena de ojos claros se personó en el salón. Llevaba los cabellos recogidos en una trenza que le bajaba por el hombro izquierdo. Era bonita y el almidonado uniforme de criada, blanco e impoluto realzaba su figura, lo cual a Haltoran se le antojaba algo increíble. Siempre había considerado que aquellas ropas arcaicas e incómodas no solo eran feas y no hacían justicia a la belleza de la muchacha que tuviera que probarse ese disfraz, como lo consideraba Haltoran, si no que incluso la degradaban.

-No eres quien para darme lecciones –le dijo un día Sarah en una de sus casi continuas y eternas discusiones, que Haltoran trataba de evitar a toda costa, más que nada por Annie- cuando te paseas con ese uniforme andrajoso todo el día.

-Ni usted tampoco señora –le dijo porque Haltoran no soportaba que faltara al respeto a un símbolo de su país, aunque ya no fuera a volver a él, probablemente jamás.

Pero no quiso elevar el tono del litigio y girándose sobre sus talones se alejó ignorándola por completo.

Estaba en estas elucubraciones, cuando la voz de Sally, la joven sirvienta que había llamado hacía un instante le preguntó tímidamente haciendo una reverencia que provocó que su cofia se agitara levemente sobre sus cabellos:

-¿ Llamaba la señora ?

-Sí, Sally, por favor, llévese un momento al señorito Alan a la cocina para darle de merendar.

-Mamá, no es necesario –dijo Annie tomando a su hijo en brazos- yo me ocuparé.

-No hija –insistió la dama- debo de hablar contigo a solas…y no es conveniente que lo que voy a decirte, lo escuche Alan.

-Pero abuela –protestó el niño- yo quiero quedarme con mamá.

-No discutas jovencito –dijo tajante la atildada aristócrata- lo que tengo que discutir con tu madre no es apto para niños, así que obedece.

A diferencia de su padre, y aunque no era de temperamento sumiso o acobardado, Annie le había inculcado, al igual que Haltoran un profundo y hondo respeto hacia sus mayores, por lo que el pequeño, bajando la cabeza, un poco contrariado asintió:

-De acuerdo abuela, lo que tú mandes.

La señora Brighten adoraba a su nieto, aunque su trato con Haltoran fuera cada vez más tirante y hosco y le ofreció la mejilla. Annie depositó al niño en el suelo y este acudió junto a la mujer a la que besó con delicadeza.

-Eso es buen chico –le elogió Sarah al tiempo que Sally le ofrecía la mano, que el niño aceptó gustosamente. De todas las criadas que se ocupaban de cuidarle, Sally era su preferida. Cuando Annie no podía hacerse cargo personalmente de su hijo, o era requerida por sus continuos compromisos sociales que la estaban empezando a cansar y a no permitir llevar el ritmo de vida que tanto ella como su marido anhelaban sobre todo por el bienestar de Alan, el niño era puesto bajo el cuidado de alguna de las numerosas nanas que velaban solícitamente por él.

-Ve con Sally –le dijo Annie acercando sus labios a la frente y a las mejillas de Alan, mientras le abrazaba- luego me reuniré contigo, ángel mío, palabra.

-¿ Me contarás esa historia tan bonita de cuando papá te rescató de los malos ? –preguntó el niño esperanzado de que su madre accediera asintiendo con una leve inclinación de cabeza, en referencia a cuando Haltoran la salvara de las garras de Norden cuando este la secuestró y la mantuvo cautiva en su castillo de Escocia.

Annie sonrió, porque a ella también le gustaba la versión un tanto edulcorada y convenientemente adaptada de cuanto sucedió en aquel lejano momento, que aunque para ella formaba parte de su pasado, paradójicamente, había tenido lugar en un ignoto y remoto futuro.

-Por supuesto cariño –se reafirmó Annie en su promesa, para alegría de su hijo que vociferó alegremente, provocando una seca tosecilla, de reconvención por parte de su abuela, que le miró con severidad.

-Lo siento abuela…no se volverá a repetir –dijo apenado.

Cuando el niño hubo abandonado el salón en dirección a la cocina, enlazando la mano de Sally con la suya pequeña y menuda, Annie contempló con disgusto a su madre y dijo exhalando un suspiro:

-Madre, no sé porque tienes que ser tan severa con él. Sólo tiene siete años.

-Por eso mismo precisamente hija mía –dijo Sarah cruzando las manos sobre el regazo del repujado corpiño de su vestido- ahora está en la edad apropiada para corregirle ciertas actitudes negativas –dijo con un deje de incomodidad en su voz- debe ser una persona educada y obediente.

Annie meneó la cabeza. Estaba un poco harta de las convenciones sociales que aun seguían imperantes en aquella casa, por lo menos para su madre. El mundo había cambiado tras una reciente y cruel guerra que gracias a Haltoran, Mark y yo habíamos logrado acortar reduciendo sensiblemente su crueldad, pero para Sarah Brighten continuaba girando exactamente igual que antes de la misma.

-Madre, Alan es un niño muy bueno, pero sigue siendo un niño y como tal debe expresarse. No es un adulto aburrido y sometido a estos ridículos convencionalismos sociales que ya están pasados de moda –dijo en tono desafiante, pero procurando no perder las formas.

Sabía que aquellas palabras encenderían inmediatamente la chispa de una violenta reacción en su madre, pero la mención de su hijo hizo que algo se removiera en su interior, por lo que optó por no quedarse callada como otras veces o fingir que con su mutismo, estaba plenamente de acuerdo con sus posturas.

-¿ Cómo te atreves Annie ? –exclamó Sarah visiblemente enojada y crispando sus manos- no te consentiré que me hables en ese tono, aunque seas una mujer infaustamente casada con ese patán de pelo rojo y tengas un hijo de él.

Al escuchar aquello, Annie no aguantó más y estalló con una furia y una rebeldía que hasta a ella misma la sorprendieron, asustándola ligeramente por el cariz que aquella conversación estaba tomando:

-No madre, yo tampoco te consiento que hables mal de mi Haltoran y de nuestro hijo, no, hasta aquí podríamos llegar.

Sarah observó a la hermosa muchacha con los ojos negros encendidos de ira y sus cabellos ligeramente removidos sobre los hombros torneados y cubiertos por las elaboradas mangas de un elegante vestido verde de seda con un gran lazo detrás.

-Llegaremos hasta donde haga falta –replicó su madre elevando más su tono de voz- ahora me sales con esas de que te vas a Italia -vociferó habiendo perdido ya los estribos del todo, mientras esgrimía la carta dirigida a la muchacha, en la que la tal María Monteffiori le notificaba su conformidad en que Annie estudiara medicina quirúrgica en su escuela, situada en el lejano país mediterráneo.

Annie la observó con la decepción reflejada en sus hermosas pupilas azules, porque a la ya larga lista de injustos menosprecios de aquel día, tenía que sumarle el que su propia madre espiara su correspondencia privada.

-No tenías derecho –dijo la muchacha al borde de las lágrimas- yo…yo te lo iba a decir, pero no tenías porqué husmear en mis cartas.

-Tengo todo el derecho que crea necesario y me irrogaré cuantas prerrogativas me sean necesarias –exclamó Sarah clavando sus ojos en los de la muchacha y dirigiéndola una gélida mirada- que para algo sigo siendo tu madre y por lo tanto, como tal, ejerceré mi autoridad.

Dejó de hablar y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia una escribanía de madera oriental de la que extrajo papel, un tintero y una larga pluma blanca de ave. Despreciaba igualmente los bolígrafos que Haltoran había creado para ella, al igual que hiciera con el sistema de telefonía y sentándose ante el mueble dijo con estudiada y enfática altivez:

-Voy a escribir a esa señora para que no te reserve una plaza que no vas a ocupar, porque te quedas aquí Annie Brighten. Mientras sea tu madre, que lo soy –miró a su atemorizada hija que conocía muy bien que palabras vendrían a continuación- puedo obligarte a hacer lo que esté en mi mano, por tu propio bien.

Annie se daba perfecta cuenta de que su madre tenía razón. Aunque fuera una mujer casada seguía bajo la tutela de sus padres, que podían obligarla legalmente a renunciar a sus sueños y deseos de forjarse un destino más allá de ser una mera figura decorativa de alta sociedad como lo había sido y seguía siendo su madre y la madre de esta antes que ella, por lo que algunos viejos sirvientes le habían referido, procurando que la irascible Sarah Brighten no se enterase de que se lo habían contado. Bajo ciertos aspectos legales si se consideraba que la decisión que tomara una hija aunque fuera mayor de edad o estuviera casada, podía perjudicarla según que puntos de vista, o alegaciones de la familia, esta podía vetar lo que esa muchacha hubiera decidido al respecto. El único que podía recovar semejante y a todas luces injusta imposición familiar, en caso de desacuerdo, era un juez, y si este fallaba a favor de sus progenitores o familiares más próximos, no habría nada más que añadir al respecto. El mundo estaba cambiando a marchas forzadas, pero las reformas aun no habían llegado con la suficiente rapidez al estado de Michigan, que seguía manteniendo aquellas leyes tan anacrónicas que regulaban, las relaciones entre padres e hijos. En cambio, de un varón en la mitad situación planteada, no se decía absolutamente nada, y no se había legislado al respecto. Si el Juez fallaba una sentencia favorable a los Brighten, ni siquiera Haltoran tendría la suficiente influencia o poder para permitir que su esposa viajase hasta Italia para estudiar medicina.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Annie no estaba dispuesta ni por asomo a dar su brazo a torcer, y menos cuando contaba con el beneplácito de Haltoran y de su padre. Con un sorpresivo y repentino ademán enérgico, arrebató bruscamente a su madre, el papel que tenía entre sus manos y la pluma de ave, que estaba empezando a trazar los estilizados trazos de su caligrafía, que cobraba vida sobre la superficie del papel satinado. Sarah Brighten súbitamente ofendida por la rebelión de su hija se irguió bruscamente, alzando la mano con intención de abofetearla. Sus ojos relampaguearon pero Annie se negó a moverse o a apartar la desafiante mirada que sostenía la de la dama.

-¿ Cómo te atreves ? –preguntó más sorprendida que iracunda.

Annie no respondió. Sus ojos azules siguieron la trayectoria de la mano de su madre que por un instante se había detenido en el aire, pero que pronto cobró velocidad, cuando en ese momento, la mano del señor Brighten frenó de improviso la de su esposa, impidiendo que llegara siquiera a rozar la mejilla de la muchacha.

Cuando la mujer observó a su marido, que había entrado de improviso pero tan sigilosamente, que madre e hija ni se habían enterado de su llega, dijo con voz sorda, temblando levemente de ira:

-Suéltame querido, suéltame me ha faltado al respeto. Se quiere…

-Sí ya lo sé Sarah, y es por eso por lo que tenemos que hablar –dijo su esposo con una inflexión de voz tan tajante que la mujer no tuvo más remedio que bajar el volumen de la suya.

-Pero querido, ¿ te vas a poner de parte de sus locas aspiraciones ? –intentó protestar sin éxito, pero la mirada de su marido no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-No me discutas querida –le ordenó tajante el hombre, pero sin violencia- ven, tenemos que hablar –insistió por segunda vez.

Sarah lanzó un suspiro de resignada contrariedad. Bajó la cabeza y caminó detrás de su marido, musitando débilmente:

-De acuerdo querido, pero sigo pensando que este no es el camino más adecuado.

El padre de Annie se acercó a su hija y tomándola por los hombros, mientras Sarah aguardaba a su marido junto a la puerta, conteniendo a duras penas su ira, le dijo:

-No te preocupes hija. Yo la convenceré. Tienes que perdonarla. Últimamente está muy nerviosa. La idea de separarse de ti, la pone muy alterada.

Annie asintió mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría y hacían su aparición Rally acompañada por su hijo Alan que saludó efusivamente a su abuelo.

Cuando el niño se agarró a las faldas de su madre, reclamando su atención, Annie asintió y dijo a su padre:

-Lo entiendo papá, pero no seas demasiado duro con ella.

-No temas, deja este asunto en mis manos.

El caballero se rascó el mentón y tras despedirse de su hija, se reunió con su esposa. Ambos desaparecieron tras las imponentes puertas de madera lacada, que conducían a su gabinete de trabajo.

Alan miró a sus abuelos y el niño captó inmediatamente la cara de preocupación que ambos tenían. Annie le cogió en brazos y su hijo le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado:

-Mamá, ¿ que les pasa a los abuelos ? parecían enfadados.

-Nada cariño –mintió Annie besándole en las mejillas y apretándole contra sí, mientras contenía las lágrimas que pugnaban por emerger de sus pupilas para no angustiar más de por sí al pequeño –no es nada. No te preocupes.

Sally preguntó a su señora si le permitía retirarse, y Annie asintió distraídamente, permitiendo que su doncella abandonara la estancia.

4

Bryan Anderson había pasado de estar inmerso en una guerra en un rincón perdido del planeta, a vivir una paz total en otro tiempo y otra era que no era la suya. Si aquello era difícil de asumir, más aun el haber encontrado a su hijo allí, casado y con dos maravillosos retoños que escucharon asombrados, las "aventuras" de su abuelo. Marianne tomó aquellas historias como producto de la portentosa y desbordada imaginación del hombre, pero Maikel, más reflexivo y analítico que su hermana, sabía que aquel hombre estaba refiriendo la verdad. La prodigiosa inteligencia que ambos hermanos habían heredado de su padre, potenciada por el misterioso poder del iridium había despertado mucho antes en Maikel que en su hermana, permitiéndole atar muchos cabos e intuir verdades que Marianne aun no había descubierto, pero que sin duda terminaría por vislumbrar tarde o temprano. Cuando los ánimos estuvieron más calmados, y tras la aparente reconciliación entre Mark y su padre, si es alguna vez llegó a producirse una ruptura entre ambos, Helen, se temió que aquel hombre terminaría alojándose en la mansión, por lo que su paciencia terminaría por estallar, dado que su cupo estaba empezando a menguar considerablemente. Si bastante le había costado aceptar la irrupción de tres viajeros del tiempo, y un robot de investigación que le había propinado un susto que no olvidaría nunca, solo le faltaba un médico militar procedente de finales del siglo XX. La cuestión era delicada y tenía su importancia. Era el padre de Mark, al que no veía desde hacía mucho y tampoco quería echarle con cajas destempladas, ganándose la animadversión de su hija adoptiva. Sus temores parecieron plenamente confirmados, cuando Ernest departía con el hombre de forma afable y distendida. La amplia cultura y los vastos conocimientos de Bryan en multitud de áreas, estaba allanando el camino para que su marido se planteara acogerle de forma permanente en la mansión familiar. Cuando a Ernest se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había forma humana de que desistiera y se echara atrás en sus decisiones. Entonces ocurrió un hecho inesperado que cambió muchos acontecimientos en aquella de por si ya enrevesada y complicada historia.

5

Arthur Brandon, el marido de Eleonor Baker se había enamorado de una jovencita aspirante a actriz, veinte años menor que él. Aunque su mujer seguía siendo muy hermosa y extremadamente deseable, el hombre le había enviado una amarga y larga misiva en la que le explicaba las razones de su prolongada ausencia, que sin duda se tornaría definitiva. Arthur había partido a Nueva York con la idea de resolver unos asuntos financieros y de paso intentar retomar su actividad como empresario teatral de la que se había desvinculado hacía muchos años. No es que hubiera mostrado un repentino cambio en su comportamiento de la noche a la mañana, no es que se hubiera mostrado violento o desagradable con su bella esposa, pero la apacible vida en la mansión le aburría y Arthur sentía que aun tenía mucho por vivir, y nuevas experiencias que sumar al bagaje de su existencia. No había sido una decisión premeditada ni tan siquiera tomada de forma repentina. Simplemente surgió cuando tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel en la puerta giratoria del vestíbulo del hotel donde ambos casualmente se alojaban, y donde también casualmente se encontraron. Empezaron a hablar, se cayeron en gracia, rieron juntos, y Arthur invitó a la joven a pasear descubriendo que tenían más en común de lo que parecía. La estancia de una semana en la Gran Manzana se prolongó por espacio de varios días más y Tahúr al principio, justificó su tardanza con excusas vanales y pueriles que la sagacidad de Eleonor rechazaba, aunque su amor por Arthur le hacía descartar sus temores. Finalmente, la amistad entre el maduro caballero y la joven se tornó en algo más profundo y hondo y terminó por fructificar en una pasión que arrastró a ambos más allá de todo lo previsible, una vez que todos los frenos morales y las últimas reticencias fueron vencidas y se perdieron, entre el revoltijo que las ropas de ambos amantes, formaron en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación de Arthur al caer con un ruido sordo sobre la misma. Cuando un mensajero especialmente contratado para transmitir la aciaga misiva se personó en la mansión de los Brandon, Eleonor la recogió sin sospechar la terrible y cruda realidad que muy pronto averiguaría encerrada entre las líneas de la apresurada caligrafía de su marido en la que le describía con contrición y con un asomo de leve culpa, el repentino romance que mantenía con una muchacha que podía ser su hija y que ya no tenía sentido, continuar ocultando por más tiempo. Eleonor leyó apresuradamente los renglones, mientras sus ojos azules saltaban de uno a otro, incrédulos y perlándose gradualmente de lágrimas. Cuando llegó a la última frase que rezaba:

"No espero que me perdones. Sé que he cometido un despreciable y execrable acto, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir mi parte de culpa y el subsiguiente riesgo, porque el precio a pagar para mí, bien lo vale. Alice es tan encantadora, tan ingenuamente arrebatadora que no he podido sustraerme a sus encantos. Te ruego que lo entiendas y que no me juzgues muy duramente, pero lo nuestro Eleonor, no podía perdurar. Nuestro matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con el tuyo para iniciar los trámites de divorcio. Alice y yo nos queremos y lo último que desearíamos es perjudicarte y causarte más daño. Mantener esta situación terminaría por aumentar el dolor que de por si te causará nuestra decisión, y es por lo que, cuanto antes conozcas la verdad, y antes la asumas y nos divorciemos menores serán las heridas que este triste trance dejará en todos nosotros.

Afectuosamente tuyo:

Arthur Brandon."

Después de que aquellas demoledoras y contundentes frases desfilaran ante sus ojos, Eleonor notó que todo le daba vueltas. Se desplomó mientras la oscuridad la envolvía y la carta se deslizaba de sus dedos flácidos y exánimes. Más que el estrépito que una taza de té que arrastró en su desmayo, produjo al romperse cuando se estrelló contra el linóleo del suelo, fue su grito desgarrador que atrajo la atención de la doncella, que despavorida, intentó reanimarla y que al verse impotente para conseguirlo, salió a buscar ayuda prorrumpiendo en alaridos en dirección hacia la mansión de los Legan apenas distante unos cien metros, de la de los Brandon.

6

Cuando Bryan Anderson se encontró por vez primera cara a cara con Eleonor, creyó que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto hasta entonces, con excepción hecha, si acaso de su esposa Anna, que había fallecido víctima de un desafortunado y trágico accidente.

La bella mujer seguía desmayada en el suelo, con los ojos entornados y sus bellas formas realzadas por el delgado camisón, sobre el cual Eleonor llevaba una bata de seda con adornos recamados de flores, en una cenefa que orlaba sus amplias mangas, y la parte baja de la lujosa prenda. Candy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, llorando mientras Bryan le tomaba el pulso ante la mirada preocupada de Mark y de la doncella que tampoco podía dejar de gemir. Finalmente la fiel sirvienta se refugió en los brazos de la señora Legan, que se prestó gustosa a calmar a la desconsolada muchacha a la que palmeaba la espalda y susurraba amables palabras de consuelo y afecto. Mark la contempló de soslayo, asombrado, pero sin decir nada, porque Helen Legan jamás se había dignado siquiera a mirar a los ojos a un criado y mucho menos, tener el más ínfimo contacto físico con cualquiera de ellos, hasta que se obró la increíble transformación no solo en ella, sino en sus hasta entonces envidiosos y mezquinos hijos. Bryan extrajo un estetoscopio de su bolsillo, que había traído apresuradamente consigo, tan pronto como la llorosa Agnes les comunicó la infausta noticia y auscultó el pecho de la dama, aguzando el oído y esbozando una expresión grave. Candy, algo avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, empezó a asistir a Bryan, en cuanto el médico le fue dando instrucciones. Finalmente, retiró el estetoscopio de sus oídos y de la piel de Eleonor y declaró ante la incipiente alegría de Candy y todos los demás:

-En principio no parece tener nada serio, aunque ha sufrido una fuerte conmoción de tipo nervioso. Será mejor que la traslademos a su habitación.

Bryan la cargó entre sus brazos, antes de que Mark se ofreciera para hacerlo o tan siquiera ayudarle. Su padre la levantó sin esfuerzo como si Eleonor fuera una pluma. Candy se sorprendió por la fortaleza del hombre, pero sobre todo del infinito cuidado con el que trasladó a su madre en volandas, guiado por la entristecida y preocupada Agnes hasta su alcoba.

La muchacha abrazó a Mark que la consoló lo mejor que supo, besándola en la frente y en las mejillas y susurrándole palabras de afecto:

-Mi padre es un médico estupendo Candy –dijo Mark con un deje de duda en su voz, planteándose aun si aquel hombre no sería un impostor hábilmente disfrazado, o un fantasma que venía a importunarle y dudando de si cuanto le había narrado Bryan era cierto, pero sin duda, no cabía otra posibilidad, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de su propia e increible historia.

Helen se unió a su hija adoptiva y a Mark, y juntos caminaron silenciosamente detrás de Bryan, que observó azorado, el bello y aristocrático porte del rostro de la mujer, que sostenía entre sus brazos, experimentando una sensación entre extraña y placentera. Aquella bella dama le envolvía en una embriagadora y dulce atracción de la que le era muy difícil sustraerse.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Candy ayudada por Helen y Agnes acomodaron a Eleonor en su amplia y mullida cama de dosel, tras apartar las mantas, y abrigándola lo mejor posible. Eleonor gimió levemente durante su traslado y cuando entre las tres mujeres la introdujeron en su lecho, cubriéndola con la ropa de cama, convenientemente. Bryan recordó que había olvidado su maletín en el salón donde Eleonor se había desmayado y se ausentó tras musitar unas breves palabras en las que dirigiéndose a Candy le dijo:

-Candy, ¿ es ese tu nombre no ?

La muchacha asintió rápida y nerviosamente. Bryan añadió:

-Tómale el pulso y la temperatura, y si observas algunas alteración, me lo haces saber inmediatamente, aunque su estado no parece revestir gravedad.

Bryan se adentró en la lujosa estancia y divisó su maletín del que había sacado con prisas el estetoscopio que ahora llevaba en la mano derecha, entre un canapé de tapicería de raso rojo y una mesita de cristal de bohemia, con un valioso juego de té de plata encima, junto al retrato de un hombre de aire distinguido, pelo entrecano y bigote de idéntico color. Cuando se fijó por casualidad en la foto pudo observar una dedicatoria situada en el ángulo inferior derecho que decía:

"A mi querida esposa Eleonor, firmado Arthur Brandon".

Bryan dio un respingo y suspiró desilusionado. De modo que aquella hermosa dama estaba ya comprometida. Sin embargo, a parte de su maletín también distinguió un trozo de papel satinado que estaba caído en un rincón, sobre la moqueta, a unos escasos centímetros de sus instrumentos de trabajo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, pensando que sería alguna nota o carta sin importancia. No la habría prestado mayor atención, de no ser porque sus escrutadoras y sagaces pupilas captaron al pie de la misiva, una firma que revelaba un nombre, que había leído en una dedicatoria al pie de uno de los retratos enmarcados, que adornaban la pequeña mesita ornamental situada en el centro del salón. La desdobló, lanzando nerviosas miradas por si alguien le descubría, aunque la única conocedora del secreto de la carta, por el momento se hallaba inconsciente y privada de sentido. Nadie más parecía haberse percatado de la desafortunada carta abandonada sobre la alfombra. La leyó con rapidez, enterándose al momento del motivo por el cual la atractiva dama había perdido el conocimiento. Bryan resopló alzando las cejas y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo derecho de su levita. Recogió su maletín de cuero negro apresuradamente, y se reunió lo antes posible, con su hijo y el resto de personas que le aguardaban impacientes y preocupadas por la salud de Eleonor.

7

Eleonor dormía plácidamente, levantando levemente a ratos, las mantas y las sábanas que la cubrían al ritmo de su pausada respiración. Candy y Helen la velaban sentadas a la cabecera de su cama, mientras Bryan hacía las últimas comprobaciones, en lo referente a su salud. El médico le acababa de administrar un sedante de efectos leves pero inmediatos, y al momento de inyectárselo, Eleonor estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

-Dormirá hasta mañana –dijo Bryan guardando su instrumental dentro del ajado maletín que estuvo a punto de perder, en las arenas del desierto y asintiendo con satisfacción –Candy, puedes estar tranquila. Tu…-miró a Helen y se lo pensó mejor, y en vez de pronunciar la palabra madre añadió – Eleonor despertará mañana, plenamente recuperada. Puedes confiar en ello.

Bryan posó sus mano ancha y firme en el hombro derecho de la muchacha, que contempló perpleja los expresivos ojos negros de Bryan, idénticos a los de su esposo. Lo que más le chocó fue la seguridad y aplomo que transmitía en cada una de sus palabras. Debía de ser un buen hombre, casi tanto o más que su hijo, a la sazón su esposo.

La muchacha estuvo tentada de preguntarle por algunos aspectos del pasado de Mark, que aun desconocía y que este se había negado a contarle o quizás hubiese decidido prudentemente, obviarlos. Aparte de su inconmensurable poder, Candy presentía que un secreto más oscuro y recóndito dormía entre los entresijos de su alma. Iba a interrogarle por los pormenores del asunto, cuando Agnes que estaba junto a su señora sin separarse de ella ni un momento, rogó a Candy que se acercara para verificar si tenía fiebre. Bryan le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se reuniera con su madre y repuso, mientras dirigía la vista hacia un templete de mármol, que despertaba en Candy tantos recuerdos, y que se alzaba en la propiedad de los Andrew, perfectamente visible desde la mansión de Eleonor:

-Ve con ella. Te necesita Candy. Yo, por ahora poco más puedo hacer, pero si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme. Permaneceré aquí para velar por Eleonor, si tú me concedes tu permiso.

Candy contempló al doctor sorprendida. ¿ Permiso ? ¿ qué pretendía decir Bryan con aquellas extrañas palabras ?

El hombre lanzó un breve suspiro y cubrió su mentón ligeramente barbudo con la mano izquierda, meneando brevemente la cabeza. No tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad, pero tampoco estaba en su derecho, a revelársela porque quizás, Eleonor optara por no hacerlo de momento.

-¿ Qué quiere decir Bryan ? es la casa de mi madre. Yo no…

-Por eso precisamente –dijo el médico buscando las palabras más adecuadas para no despertar las sospechas de la hermosa joven, cuya belleza había fascinado por unos instantes a Bryan- tu padre …por lo que parece está ausente –dijo mirando hacia los costados sin razón aparente.

-Sí, está realizando un viaje de negocios por Nueva York y los alrededores –explicó Candy ligeramente sorprendida y sonriendo levemente ante la confusión de Bryan –pero no es mi padre. Se casó con ella, pero nada más.

Bryan cada vez comprendía menos. Deseaba hablar con la muchacha para empezar a aclarar todo aquel embrollo cuanto antes, pero la voz apremiante de Agnes y de Helen la reclamaron, por segunda vez insistentemente.

-Ahora no puedo hablar con usted –dijo Candy mirando de hito en hito hacia la puerta de la alcoba de su madre y el doctor que enfundado en la para él, anacrónica levita de principios de siglo hubiera deseado mantener aquella conversación con la chica por espacio de unos minutos más.

-Luego me reuniré con usted. Me encantaría charlar de tantas cosas. Mark es un hombre extraordinario, y si me pongo a hablar de él ahora mismo, puede que no termine hasta mañana –explicó Candy riendo quedamente, y de forma tan encantadora que su risa se contagió espontáneamente al médico. La muchacha observó a su marido e inclinando la cabeza dijo, más bien recitó poéticamente:

-Estoy tan enamorada de él… Su hijo…es…es tan bueno, dulce y gentil que no concebiría mi vida sin estar a su lado –dijo Candy notando como una punzada de amor y orgullo recorría todo su cuerpo.

-De todas maneras, tiene mi permiso para quedarse en la mansión de mi madre, para cuidarla mejor, si a eso se refería. Advertiré al servicio para que no se figuren nada raro si le encuentran aquí.

-Muchas gracias Candy. En serio, te lo agradecería.

En esos instantes, Mark había abandonado la habitación de Eleonor con intención de conversar con su padre. Por el camino, se cruzó con su esposa, que mientras él retornaba de hacer compañía a su hermosa suegra, Candy regresaba junto a ella, con intención de velar su convalecencia. Pese al dramatismo de la situación en que se habían visto envueltos, no consiguieron evitar fundirse en un apasionado beso, orlado por ardientes palabras de amor y de ánimo mutuas. Finalmente, se separaron manteniendo sus manos unidas por unos instantes, para a continuación dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos. Bryan asintió complacido de que su hijo hubiera encontrado la felicidad que les fue arrebatada tan trágicamente por aquel atropello que segó la vida de Anna, su querida esposa.

8

Padre e hijo permanecieron acodados en la balaustrada de mármol contemplando los fértiles y esmeradamente cuidados jardines desde la espléndida y magnífica terraza, que se abría ante los mismos. Sentían una imperiosa necesidad de hablar, de contarse tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo, temían el revelarlas y ponerlas en conocimiento, el uno del otro. Finalmente Mark, incapaz de seguir soportando por más tiempo el largo silencio que mediaba entre ellos, dijo contemplando la luna cuya luz rielaba sobre el lago artificial, en cuyas aguas se mecían un par de botes de remos, con un casco de madera policromada en forma de cisne:

-Son tantos hechos, tantas cosas que contarte, papá.

-Lo sé hijo y si vas a empezar a reprocharme algo, estás en tu derecho. Pensaste que había muerto en Iraq, pero te juro que lo me ocurrió es toda la verdad, aunque te aseguro que si hubiera tenido algún modo de ponerme en contacto contigo…no de esta forma, por supuesto, lo habría hecho.

Mark no deseaba discutir. Aunque su padre estaba en lo cierto, y había sentido un sordo rencor por la promesa incumplida que le hizo, cuando era poco más que un adolescente, de que retornaría del frente sano y salvo, en el momento en que le dejó al cuidado de su cuñado Jonás, tampoco sería justo echarle en cara algo que le pilló totalmente desprevenido y que escapaba a su control. Por otra parte, había recobrado a su padre y el hecho de que ambos fueran viajeros del tiempo, en cierta forma limaba las asperezas que años de separación habían formado entre ellos.

-No voy a recriminarte nada, papá. Las circunstancias que nos han hecho coincidir aquí nos desbordaron completamente, tanto a ti como a mí, pero en mi caso…-se interrumpió descubriéndose la muñeca y mostrándosela a su padre, que se fijó con curiosidad no exenta de cierta aversión, como las venas de sus muñecas, desprendían una claridad dorada similar a la que emitía una luciérnaga, aunque ligeramente más intensa que la del insecto.

-¿ Qué es eso hijo ? –preguntó Bryan, mirándole confundido, aunque empezaba a intuir la tremenda realidad que se escondía tras aquel fulgor dorado.

-Es iridium papá –dijo Mark sin emoción alguna en su voz- es la sustancia…que me permite viajar en el tiempo, o volar, entre otras facultades.

Bryan le observó asustado y retrocedió unos pasos. Se había prometido controlarse y asumir la verdad, fuera la que fuera, y por dura que resultase, pero aquello sobrepasaba sus más locos e insensatos temores.

¿ Había escuchado las expresiones "viaje en el tiempo" y "volar" o había entendido mal acaso ?

Como su padre no reaccionara, Mark, también se separó unos pasos de su lado y asegurándose de que Candy o cualquiera de sus acompañantes, no pudieran verle, más que nada para no angustiarles más de lo que ya lo estaban, sobre todo a la criada de Eleonor, que desconocía completamente el secreto de Mark y era cuestión, de que así continuara siendo, extendió la mano y dijo:

-Prométeme que no te asustarás y que no vas a reaccionar histéricamente. Contestaré a todas tus preguntas, una vez que hayas contemplado, lo que tengo previsto mostrarte.

Bryan cada vez más intrigado y sorprendido, intentó acercarse a su hijo, para examinar nuevamente sus venas, pero Mark se lo impidió pidiéndole que se mantuviera quieto:

-No te acerques papá. Mi poder podría dañarte sin querer.

Entonces Mark se concentró y grandes llamaradas rojas y amarillas envolvieron en décimas de segundo su piel sin quemarla o dañársela, desde las falanges de sus dedos, hasta los pliegues de los codos. Bryan se retiró espantado, pero solo fue por un momento. El instinto de proteger a su hijo era más fuerte y se abalanzó hacia delante, tras quitarse la chaqueta de su incómoda levita con intención de apagar las llamaradas que, en apariencia amenazaban con incinerar a Mark completamente, pero antes de que el hombre llegara a estar siquiera a la altura del joven, esgrimiendo la tela del mejor paño inglés, volteándola sobre su cabeza presurosamente, para echársela a Mark sobre los brazos, este de improviso rebajó las emanaciones de iridium hasta que las llamas, al dejar de ser alimentadas, bruscamente por la acción del iridium, que se inflamaba en contacto con el aire, se apagaron gradualmente. Entonces Mark, permitió a su padre que le examinara los antebrazos, que estudió incapaz de articular palabra. No tenían ninguna quemadura, ni lesiones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera le había brotado la más mínima ampolla, ni tan solo un leve rojez o hinchazón.

-Es…increíble hijo –tartamudeó Bryan que por más vueltas que le dio o estudió perplejo las extremidades de Mark, no halló ninguna explicación lógica a aquello –no tienes ni la más ínfima laceración ni quemadura.

Mark sonrió tristemente. Entonces se escuchó una agitada conversación femenina. Alzó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación de Eleonor, pero nada parecía indicar algún indicio, de que aquello hubiera tenido relación con la imprevista demostración de Mark. Aparentemente, todo seguía en calma.

-Bien, papá, voy a contarte como me convertí en lo que soy, y de que modo conocí a Candy. Es una larga historia.

Bryan sonrió esbozando un rictus sardónico. Aun estaba bajo los efectos del pánico nervioso que le había provocado el contemplar a su hijo rodeado por el fragor de las llamas. Bryan logró contener su incipiente crisis de ansiedad, aunque a duras penas. Por un momento había estado en un tris de perder la cordura, como cuando la bondadosa señora de los lentes redondos y los cabellos grises, recogidos en un moño, le hizo partícipe de una pavorosa verdad, y ahora era testigo de otra, al presenciar cómo Mark ardía como una tea, envuelto en llamas, que él mismo emitía a voluntad, como si fuera una especie de soplete con forma humana.

-Tenemos tiempo hijo. Me temo que Eleonor tardará es despertar, aun está algo débil y si vamos a quedarnos aquí a esperar a tu esposa y a la señora Legan, serán unas cuantas horas, así que pongámonos cómodos –repuso el hombre algo más calmado y embutiéndose de nuevo la chaqueta, porque estaba empezando a refrescar a medida que la noche avanzaba.

-Tiempo…-dijo Mark mirándole fijamente- eso es algo de lo que puedo disponer a voluntad –declaró sin asomo alguno de ironía en su voz.

Calló por un instante y se sentó en una mecedora que estaba dispuesta bajo el porche. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de su padre. Era como contemplar su propio reflejo, en un bruñido y gran espejo.

-Por cierto papá, me temo que me estás ocultando algo que sabes acerca del motivo del desmayo de Eleonor y que por alguna razón no quieres decirme.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación hijo –declaró Bryan despreocupadamente, pero solo era una fachada. Mark sabía perfectamente que, su padre estaba intentando evitar desesperadamente, que la verdad plasmada en la carta, saliera a la luz, pero como Bryan conocía de sobra a Mark, dedujo que era un despropósito tratar de mantener al joven, ignorante y al margen de la cruda y dura verdad, que quizás no debería haber averiguado nunca, ya que aquel en apariencia insignificante y poco adecuado gesto de leer correspondencia ajena y privada cambiaría tanto su vida como la de Eleonor con resultados insospechados, aunque en ese momento no era capaz de saberlo, ni siquiera Mark.

-Está bien hijo –admitió el médico con gesto de cansancio.- Te diré lo que sé, pero primero relátame esa larga historia con algo de ese tiempo del que dices disponer a voluntad.

Asintió y sellado aquella especie de pacto entre ambos hombres, Mark empezó a hablar contando algo que jamás Bryan habría siquiera concebido nunca. A medida que iba desgranando lentamente los sucesos más trágicos e importantes de su vida, desde que la codicia de un puñado de inconscientes abrió la caja de Pandora, convirtiéndole en lo que era, hasta el dulce momento en que meciéndose sobre el mayor árbol que hubiera contemplado nunca hasta la fecha, sus ojos negros e intensos se, encontraron por vez primera con las arrebatadoras esmeraldas de las pupilas de Candy ,o pasando por Tunguska. La Primera Guerra Mundial, las maquinaciones del Imperio Negro, todo fue transmitido desde los labios de Mark, hasta los oídos de su padre que atónito, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿ Alterasteis, el curso de la Primera Guerra Mundial…por…por causa de ese Imperio Negro o como se llame ? –preguntó con voz ligeramente chillona. Mark le hizo entonces imperativos gestos, agitando sus manos, de que bajara la voz, porque podrían captar sus palabras desde la habitación contigua.

-Sí, pero no como te piensas. Acortamos la guerra en un año, mejorando la tecnología de los carros de combate para que los aliados pudieran vencer antes a la Triple Entente.

Su hijo le explicó que todo el mérito fue del tan mentado Haltoran, que estaba deseando conocer, dado que Mark le había mencionado ya varias veces y que había contado con la ayuda de aquel voluminoso robot que le había ofrecido con aquella voz tan atildada y meliflua una taza de te, que bebió habiendo estado a punto de atragantarse, por que no hacía más que ir de sorpresa en sorpresa. Cuando le preguntó a su hijo que papel había jugado en toda aquella enrevesada historia, este afirmó:

-Convencí al presidente para que nos prestara todo su apoyo, pero la verdad, fue él mismo quien dio con nosotros debido a un cúmulo de circunstancias favorables que se fueron sumando una a otra. Si te confieso la verdad, papá, no sabíamos ni como emprender esta misión…por llamarla de alguna manera –recalcó abriendo los brazos en un significativo ademán –aunque el mérito fue de un sobrino del presidente, que con su insistencia dio origen a todo, tras una laboriosa investigación, que le convenció finalmente de entrar en contacto conmigo. Cuando el presidente dio con nosotros, prácticamente lo sabía todo acerca nuestro, de mi maestro, de Haltoran, de Carlos…y por supuesto de mí. El sobrino de Wilson nos puso en bandeja de plata, lo que no sabíamos ni como abordar remotamente.

Bryan estuvo a punto de marearse y desplomarse al suelo, pero Mark le sostuvo rápidamente y le ayudó a acomodarse en su mecedora, de la que se había levantado porque no podía continuar sentado ni mantenerse inmóvil, escuchando cuanto Mark le refería.

Se acordó repentinamente del periódico abandonado en el asiento trasero del taxi y del artículo referente a la Gran Guerra, así como de la fecha citada en el rotativo, de finalización del conflicto: Septiembre de 1917.

Cuando le narró su encuentro con el presidente Wilson en el templete que había distinguido en la distancia, Bryan pensó que su hijo, o quizás él estaban desvariando presas de algún delirio que les había afectado a ambos, pero bastó que tomara nuevamente conciencia de donde se hallaba y en que situación estaba, a la vez que Mark le mostrara la medalla de honor del Congreso que el estadista les otorgó en secreto, una vez finalizada la guerra en los jardines de Lakewood a todos nosotros, incluida Candy, para que no tuviera más alternativa, que admitir que cuanto le había referido era cierto. Rigurosamente cierto.

-¿ El presidente Woodrow Wilson ? ¿ el de los catorce puntos de paz ? –preguntó mientras arqueaba las cejas y trataba de imaginarse a su hijo condecorado como héroe de guerra, por un estadista de otro tiempo.

-El mismo –admitió Mark con sencillez.

9

El relato de Mark finalizó cuando le habló a su padre de mí, de Haltoran al que aun no conocía, de Carlos y de Mermadon, el robot producto de la inventiva de Haltoran. En esos instantes, cuando Bryan iba a hacerle partícipe del dramático y candente secreto, motivo del desvanecimiento de Eleonor, Candy acudió en busca de ambos interrumpiendo para alivio de Bryan, la embarazosa conversación. La muchacha, jadeante y nerviosa se plantó ante la terraza y les reclamó insistentemente desde el suelo, haciendo bocina con las manos. Mark dio un ágil salto y se posó con la agilidad de un gato y la seguridad de un equilibrista ante su esposa, con la que intercambió unas breves palabras, seguidas de un sonoro beso. Acto seguido, el joven levantó a Candy sin esfuerzo volteándola en el aire, riendo al unísono con ella.

-Papá, papá –gritó Mark desbordante de alegría desde abajo- Eleonor se encuentra mejor y pregunta por ti. Quiere vernos a todos ahora mismo, en especial a ti. Desea conocer a su salvador.

Pero Bryan estaba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones y por un instante no escuchó la voz de Mark y de Candy que le llamaban constantemente. El médico se asomó al pretil de la balaustrada y realizó un rápido cálculo mental, mirando hacia abajo y asomando poco más que su nariz y la mitad superior de su rostro, sobre la horizontal de la artísticamente trabajada y barroca barandilla. Debían estar a una altura de diez metros, pero Mark había salvado la caída sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera el minúsculo peldaño de una pequeña escalera, medido en centímetros en vez de en metros.

"Debe ser ese iridium. No solo le ha dotado de formidables poderes, si no que sus reflejos, su fuerza, sus sentidos han aumentado en proporción exponencial. Es increíble".

Finalmente, ante la persistencia de su hijo, y de la muchacha que se suponía que debía empezar a considerar como su nuera, bajó las escaleras precipitadamente para reunirse con ambos y dirigirse hacia la alcoba de Eleonor que les aguardaba despierta, de buen humor e impaciente por conocerle.

10

El encuentro entre Eleonor y Bryan fue algo que este último no olvidaría nunca, por más años que viviese. La antigua diva del teatro, estaba envuelta en una bata de seda, ricamente adornada, con ese elegante gusto que solo podía darse, en una época ya pasada que no volvería para cuantos desde el siglo XXI habían admirado nostálgicos, alguna vez, un momento histórico, de lujo y glamour, en el que ya el mero hecho de vestirse de etiqueta para cenar, hacía que la más fértil imaginación se desbordarse fantaseando con historias, y hechos que Bryan tenía el privilegio más absoluto de estar experimentando en primera persona.

La ex actriz tomó las manos del médico entre las suyas, blancas y pulcramente cuidadas sonriendo afablemente al percatarse del leve rubor que inundaba las mejillas de Bryan. Eleonor rió discretamente, entrecerrando los ojos verdes, tan hermosos y cautivadores como los de su hija. Y al igual que los de Candy, prendaran a Mark aquella lejana mañana del mes de Mayo, los de Eleonor hechizaron definitivamente a Bryan que no era capaz de apartar sus pupilas oscuras de las de la mujer, tan intensas y semejantes a esmeraldas. Por un momento, Mark se vio así mismo, observando a Candy desde la rama del gran árbol que coronaba la cima de la colina adyacente al hogar de Pony. Se vio enamorándose de ella, lo mismo que Candy de él, en un instante eterno y fugaz, el más feliz y trágico de sus vidas a un tiempo.

"No, no puede ser…Me temo que papá…se está…" –pensó Mark azorado, al entrever la magnitud del descubrimiento que había realizado casi sin darse cuenta. No dijo nada, pero Candy notó el leve estremecimiento que sacudió a Mark, y que su esposo le transmitió involuntariamente a través de su piel, cuando sus dedos se movieron nerviosos e inquietos, en torno a la cintura de su mujer. Candy le miró brevemente y le preguntó en voz baja:

-Cariño, ¿ te ocurre algo ?

-No es nada mi amor –dijo besándola en la frente, mientras la mantenía estrechamente abrazada, enlazando sus manos desde detrás, en el talle de la muchacha.

-Es usted un auténtico caballero –decía Eleonor con voz clara y cristalina.

Bryan que no era muy ducho en los modales y convenciones sociales de la época, sonrió con cara de circunstancias, abrumado por la belleza de Eleonor, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por detrás de la nuca. Helen realizó un gesto de desagrado ante la conducta del hombre, que no se percató de la expresión ceñuda de la madre adoptiva de Candy, al que debió juzgar tan patán e inepto como cuando yo, sin pretenderlo metía la pata estrepitosamente, en tales cuestiones.

-No tiene importancia señora –decía Bryan con su voz de barítono.

Aunque el savoir faire no fuera su fuerte, la entonación de su voz compensaba sobradamente su falta de capacidad en dichas disciplinas. Eleonor se percató, de que aquel hombre simpático y afable, de facciones marcadas y decididas, de ojos oscuros y profundos, y cabellos negros, cortados con pulcritud, la estaba haciendo reír involuntariamente, cuando no sentía deseo alguno de hacerlo, y se dio cuenta, para su grata aunque imprevista sorpresa, de que se hallaba bien en su compañía. Su sola y mera presencia allí junto a ella, era como un bálsamo curativo para el desgarrador dolor que la repentina y dolorosa ruptura de su matrimonio, le había impuesto. Como una pesada y ardua carga, tendría que soportar la ausencia de Athut, con el que no contaría ya a partir del día en que recibió la carta de este, a su lado, y se lamentó de que no le hubiera conocido antes que a Arthur.

Bryan se compadeció del infausto destino de la mujer que ignoraba completamente, que el médico estuviera al corriente y perfectamente informado, de la verdadera razón de su desvanecimiento y pesar. Eleonor trataba de disimularlo, pero se hacía más que evidente, para su hija Candy y en especial para Bryan, que notaba como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, en presencia de la esplendorosa y atractiva mujer, de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, que terminaban en elaborados y recargados tirabuzones que a juicio de Bryan, la conferían, un aspecto adorable, como efectivamente era.

"Maldito canalla" –pensó enojado, refiriéndose a Arthur, por el daño tan significativo que le había inferido.

"Solo espero que no llegues a cruzarte en mi camino" –añadió mentalmente, en una velada amenaza, mientras un brilló de cólera titiló en sus ojos oscuros, involuntaria señal de su estado de ánimo, que su hijo percibió perfectamente.

Candy decidió despedirse de su madre, dado que se encontraba algo afectada por el cargado ambiente de la alcoba y Eleonor le besó en sus cabellos rubios musitándole al oído:

-Eres tan buena mi querida niña…Está bien, ve con tu marido. Además tus hijos deben estar esperándoos impacientes. Por cierto, hija, el doctor Anderson se va a quedar un rato más conmigo para cerciorarse de que estoy bien, pero pese a mi insistencia no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra –bromeó alegremente la dama.

Poco antes de que se fueran, Bryan se las arregló para llevarse a un aparte a su hijo, y entregarle discretamente la carta que encontrara en el suelo del salón donde Eleonor había aparecido desplomada.

Lanzó una nerviosa mirada en torno suyo, pero Candy estaba departiendo con su madre y hasta Helen que parecía un poco violenta cuando Candy y Eleonor estaban juntas delante de ella, o se tocaba el tema en su presencia, participó de la afable y alegre conversación femenina, a la que se había sumado de buena gana la propia doncella de la actriz retirada.

Mark tomó la carta que su padre le tendía con disimulo y arrugando la nariz, preguntó con extrañeza:

-¿ Qué es esto padre ?

Mark siempre trataba a Bryan con formalidad cuando ambos vivían un momento especialmente tenso y dramático.

Bryan tragó saliva y declaró poniendo la mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Mark:

-El motivo por lo cual esa hermosa señora, se desplomó. Prefiero que se lo confieses tú a tu esposa, si lo consideras oportuno, porque tú tienes más tacto que yo, hijo.

11

Mientras Bryan y Eleonor conversaban, Candy y Mark se reunieron con sus hijos para tranquilizarles acerca del estado de su abuela. No obstante, pese a que sus padres les pusieron rápidamente al corriente de todo, Marianne se puso a llorar suplicando que le permitieran entrar en la alcoba para poder cerciorarse de todo, con sus propios ojos. Yo estaba presente, y Maikel me tironeó de mi gabardina rogándome que intercediera ante Mark y Candy para que tanto él como su hermana pudieran visitar a Eleonor.

Me encogí de hombros y posé mis ojos oscuros en los de Candy. La muchacha, conmovida se arrodilló ante su hijo y tomándole por los hombros, esbozó una sonrisa y abrazándole le dijo:

-Eres un muchacho muy bueno cariño. Claro que tenéis mi permiso y el de papá para hablar con la abuela, pero no la fatiguéis mucho. Aun está muy débil y necesita descansar. Id con el tío Maikel. La abuela Helen os está esperando allí.

Los dos hermanos lanzaron un repentino y alegre grito de alegría y se pusieron a saltar en torno a mí, rogándome que acelerara el paso para personarse cuanto antes en la alcoba de la bella mujer. Esbocé un rictus de satisfacción y me apresuré a ir con los niños tan rápido como pude. Candy me retuvo por un instante llamándome por mi nombre:

-Maikel.

Su hijo, al que había puesto mi nombre como sincero homenaje y reconocimiento hacia mí se giró perplejo y asustado. Temía que su madre revocara su decisión.

-No cariño, no es a ti –se apresuró a corregir Candy el equívoco- me refiero al tío Maikel.

El niño suspiró aliviado mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse un pequeño abrigo negro para que la niña no se resfriara, dado que la noche era fresca y hacía algo de relente. Marianne asintió complacida ante la galantería de su hermano. Era evidente que ambos niños se profesaban un profundo afecto.

-Maikel –repitió Candy mi nombre por segunda vez, dejando escapar una breve risita por la inoportuna confusión- procura que no estén demasiado. Mi madre necesita descansar y me temo que con…mi…Helen, el padre de Mark y vosotros tres va a haber demasiada gente.

-Descuida –dije llevándome dos dedos al ala de mi sombrero y guiñándola un ojo- puedes contar con que así será.

Llevé a los niños conmigo, aunque la verdad no habría sabido discernir en ese momento si era así o a la inversa, porque Maikel y Marianne jalaban con tanta fuerza de mí, que por un momento estuve a punto de resbalar y rodar por tierra, aunque afortunadamente el niño me sostuvo con facilidad impidiendo que llegara a tocar el suelo. Me sorprendió la incipiente fuerza que parecía albergarse, aun en estado latente, en sus brazos. Me supuse que aquel era otro efecto residual de la acción del iridium, legado por Mark a su descendencia.

Cuando nos perdieron de vista Candy se sentó en un banco de piedra que estaba junto a una estatua que representaba a un león rampante en contenida y muda acción de saltar hacia delante, impulsándose sobre sus cuartos traseros. Sonrió al recordar nuestra particular aventura con el felino que Albert conservaba en su quinta de Chicago y que afortunadamente, pudimos capturar y remitir al zoo de la ciudad. Candy mostraba en su rostro las huellas del cansancio, producido por la tensión acumulada. Llevaba un elegante vestido azul con un discreto escote y una estola blanca al cuello. Se refugió en brazos de Mark, que tomó asiento junto a ella y dijo contrariada:

-Pobre mamá, ¿ que podrá haberla sucedido ?

Mark guardó silencio. Recordó que su padre iba a contarle algo cuando la llegada de su esposa había interrumpido la confesión.

-No lo sé cariño, pero parece que todo se ha debido a una fuerte impresión.

Candy le miró con ojos desorbitados y se llevó las manos al rostro. Entonces fijó su mirada en él y preguntó con cierto temor:

-Mark, ¿ acaso sabes algo ? por favor, no me ocultes nada. Yo…

Mark se aflojó las solapas de su chaqueta. Pese a su antigüedad y estado, seguía prefiriendo sus primitivas ropas, con las que arribó por vez primera a 1912. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la incomodidad de los ropajes que se empleaban en aquel tiempo, pero había terminado por acceder a vestirse a la moda de entonces, por la insistencia de su esposa y el amor que la profesaba.

-Mi padre iba a contarme algo, pero de repente se interrumpió cuando nos avisaste de que Eleonor deseaba hablarnos, pero sí, Candy, conozco el motivo.

Antes de que la muchacha fuera capaz de articular palabra, Mark alargó la mano derecha tendiéndola una hoja de papel plegado en varios dobleces. Candy le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, pero ante el mudo asentimiento de Mark, la tomó con dedos temblorosos y la desplegó leyéndola rápidamente a la pálida luz de una farola situada a unos pocos metros de la estatua del león rampante. Mark apretó la mano derecha de Candy con firmeza, intentando no apretar demasiado, debido a que veces desconocía su propia fuerza. La joven estimó particularmente el contacto cálido de los dedos de su esposo, porque posiblemente, no habría contado con los redaños necesarios, para afrontar lo que vendría a continuación. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, sostuvo la carta que temblaba cada vez más entre sus dedos, a medida que iba examinando su contenido. Algunas lágrimas se vertieron desde sus ojos verdes de esmeralda, sobre la misiva, haciendo que la tinta se corriera unas veces o que el papel se transparentara, tornándose traslúcido, allá donde alguna de las amargas lágrimas dejaban su huella.

-Mamá, pobre mamá –susurró Candy mientras arrugaba la carta con ira y la estrujaba con su mano izquierda, convirtiéndola en una bola de papel. Mark la atrajo hacia sí y Candy buscando el contacto protector de su esposo, se desahogó llorando entre sus brazos.

Mark la acarició los cabellos rubios, apartando los mechones que se deslizaban sobre sus ojos verdes de belleza inhumana. Candy gemía violentamente entre los brazos de Mark que le dedicaba afectuosas palabras de ánimo, con una voz tan dulce y apaciguadora que la muchacha, pese a su dolor, no pudo evitar musitar agradecida:

-Mark, amor mío, si no te tuviera a mi lado…si no estuvieras conmigo para protegerme y cuidarme, para consolarme en momentos así…

Mark la atrajo hacia él y levantando con delicadeza su rostro, por el mentón dijo con afecto:

-Candy, cariño, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, para lo bueno y lo malo. Jamás te abandonaré, porque nunca dejaré de quererte.

Algo más reconfortada, Candy pasó su mano derecha por la frente mientras Mark retiraba con cuidado de no hacerla daño, las lágrimas que aun perlaban su sedosa piel mientras declaraba entristecido:

-Mi padre encontró la carta, a pocos pasos de Eleonor, y la recogió entregándomela a mí. No se atrevió a decírtelo y dejó a mi albedrío la decisión de contarte la verdad o no. Y sinceramente, creo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Candy –Mark estaba tan apenado por el dolor de su esposa, que algunas lágrimas de rabia surgieron de sus ojos oscuros. Ahora era Candy, la que temía por el estado de ánimo de Mark. De repente, tiró suavemente de él, hacia sí y le besó apasionadamente, mientras musitaba:

-Cariño, tú, tú no eres culpable de nada. Además, he sido yo quien ha insistido en que me relatases lo que sabías y es mejor así. Ahora que se lo que ha sucedido, por mucho que me duela, supongo que me encuentro mejor, aunque mi pobre madre ha debido de sufrir un golpe tremendo.

Mark asintió. Sabía por experiencia propia lo dura y terrible que llegaba a resultar un daño de ese tipo dirigido a la línea de flotación del amor, normalmente con fatales consecuencias.

-Eleonor…tu madre, Candy, es una mujer muy fuerte. Se repondrá.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda –repuso Candy enjugándose sus últimas lágrimas y sacudiéndose algunas arrugas formadas en los pliegues de su vestido- y supongo, que tal vez con el tiempo, encuentre de nuevo el amor más pronto de lo que parece –declaró de forma enigmática, mientras miraba significativamente a Mark, que preguntó perplejo:

-¿ Qué quieres decir Candy ?

La joven entornó los ojos. Tenía un raro don para averiguar los sentimientos de las personas, como cuando había descubierto que Juan Pablo, el muchacho que la salvase en Chicago de ser forzada por dos maleantes cuando se disponía a trabajar en el hospital de San Jorge como enfermera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aun sin que el joven noble español y pianista le hubiese revelado nada, ni si se le hubiera declarado públicamente. Y en la misma forma, que averiguó aun casi sin proponérselo ni pretenderlo, el secreto de Juan Pablo, había adivinado la fascinación mutua que parecía existir entre el padre de Mark, y su propia madre.

-Tu padre, Mark. Me he percatado de la forma en que miraba a mi madre. Y ella no parecía ajena a ese interés, pese al dolor que Arthur le ha causado tan injustamente.

12

Tan pronto como Haltoran y Annie se enteraron del percance sufrido por la famosa diva del teatro, se personaron inmediatamente en la mansión Legan para interesarse por el estado de Eleonor. Cuando Annie abrió la puerta se encontró con el apurado y cariacontecido Mermadon, dado que yo me encontraba departiendo con Bryan, el cual para completar el cuadro general que ya casi tenía listo en su mente de cuanto acontecía, en lo que preveía, sería su nuevo mundo a partir de entonces, había rogado a Mark que le fuera concertando entrevistas con cada uno de nosotros, para que nos fuéramos conociendo y supiéramos la verdad que se encontraba tras aquel hombre de rostro afable, ojos oscuros y rasgos prominentes. Bryan no se había percatado del cambio físico que se había operado en Mark durante su ausencia, ya que el joven en aquel entonces aun no había alcanzado la elevada estatura que le caracterizara y creía que Mark se había desarrollado alcanzando una altura poco mayor que la que tuviera, cuando se despidió de él por última vez, para dirigirse hacia el Golfo Pérsico, tras confiarle a su cuñado. Que lejos estaba de saber, que por amor a Candy había reducido drásticamente su prominente estatura, mediante un procedimiento que prácticamente le costó la vida, en las frías y heladas extensiones del Artico, aunque yo me encargaría de ponerle al corriente en medio de su estupor y asombro generales.

13

Annie aun conservaba cierto recelo y prevención hacia el gigante de acero y kevlar al que había considerado poco más que la encarnación del monstruo de Frankenstein, pero como yo no había podido zafarme de mi proyectado encuentro con el padre de Mark, y Carlos se hallaba enfrascado en su trabajo como mayordomo, en la mansión Legan, no hubo más remedio que enviar al robot, el cual se había tornado invisible y no reveló su identidad, hasta que estuvo en presencia de Annie, a la que contó apresuradamente lo ocurrido, intentando que la impresionable muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos negros se sobresaltara lo menos posible. El robot se anunció a través de la puerta de la mansión justo cuando casualmente, Annie pasaba por allí, junto a los batientes de roble. La chica salió al encuentro de Mermadon que la puso en antecedentes que le escuchó temerosa, poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras se protegía instintivamente, retrayendo los brazos hacia sí y entrecruzando las manos a la altura de su cuello. Una vez que el robot se hubo marchado con paso vacilante de vuelta a la mansión Legan, y protegido por su invisibilidad, Annie se puso en movimiento.

La muchacha llamó a Haltoran a gritos y le informó de todo. Corrió tan rápido a vestirse, que Annie jadeante, le suplicó llorosa que no se moviera tan frenéticamente, porque la estaba dejando atrás. Haltoran regresó sobre sus pasos y disculpándose, acompasó su frenético ritmo al de la muchacha, a la que tomó de la mano. Una vez que se cambiaron de ropa apresuradamente, bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos, sobre todo Haltoran, y salieron al exterior del palacete, sin pérdida de tiempo. A escasa distancia del porche de la mansión, justo frente a la escalinata de mármol, había aparcado un flamante descapotable de color azul pálido, Hispano Suiza K6, que aguardaba a que su dueño lo pusiera en marcha. Haltoran se subió precipitadamente al automóvil, sin abrir la portezuela y saltando por encima de la misma, ante la sorpresa de Annie que seguía sin entender aquellos infantiles gestos de su marido, que se dejó caer repentinamente, en el puesto del conductor. Se lo había comprado recientemente y prefería conducirlo él mismo personalmente, prescindiendo de los servicios de cualquier chofer, dado que todo lo que pudiera hacer por si mismo, no era de la opinión de delegarlo en otros y eso, a pesar de que su suegro le había recomendado uno especialmente profesional y eficaz, casi de continuo. Su esposa ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras Haltoran, arrancó el vehículo y poniendo la primera, hizo que el automóvil se deslizara hacia delante por el camino de grava que enfilaba hacia la verja de su casa, mientras los guardeses abrían las puertas de la cancela, franqueándoles el paso. El matrimonio abandonó el palacete en dirección a la mansión de Eleonor con toda la celeridad que el apurado joven, fue capaz de imprimir a su coche, cuyo motor rugía revolucionado, mientras Annie pensativa y preocupada, reclinaba su frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla de su lado.

14

Cuando llegaron, Annie corrió al encuentro de su amiga y la abrazó efusivamente lamentándose del terrible incidente, aunque afortunadamente sin consecuencias fatales. Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban, Haltoran se encontró con Mark al que saludó estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

-Hemos venido tan pronto como nos enteramos –dijo el joven- espero que no haya sido nada –expresó sinceramente.

-No, pero ha sido el producto de un fuerte shock producido por esto –entonces Mark le tendió la carta que había desencadenado toda aquella funesta secuencia de aciagos acontecimientos y que estaba arrugada y chafada, debido a que Candy en su rabia la había retorcido entre sus dedos en infinidad de dobleces y pliegues.

El joven leyó con el ceño fruncido y cuando hubo terminado, observó escupiendo con asco y desprecio:

-Ese hombre es un canalla. Muy hermosa ha de ser esta tal Alice. O eso o es tonto. Mira que rechazar a una mujer tan hermosa y elegante como Eleonor…-dijo con voz ligeramente enojada, mientras retornaba la ajada y arrugada misiva a su amigo.

Haltoran extrajo sorpresivamente su arma que aun conservaba plegada y que no ocupaba mucho más espacio que la batuta de un director de orquesta. Mark le miró extrañado, mientras una peligrosa expresión se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

-Quizás deberíamos darle un escarmiento –susurró con voz dura y nada tranquilizadora- ¿ sabes Mark ? aun conservo tu arma y está en perfectas condiciones de uso.

Mark resopló indignado y acercándose a su amigo, le conminó a que la guardara inmediatamente, pese a que estaba muy bien camuflada cuando se plegaba totalmente, mejor incluso que la suya propia, de tal forma y manera que nadie a simple vista, podría determinar su auténtica naturaleza y propósito.

-Esconde eso ahora mismo –le espetó Mark mientras observaba en derredor, turbado, temiendo que alguien pudiera descubrirles, aunque un ocasional testigo poco hallaría de interés en una especie de anodina e inofensiva batuta, por muy raro que la encontrase en manos de Haltoran, que no tenía aspecto de músico o de director de orquesta, precisamente –además, Candy jamás nos lo perdonaría, especialmente a mí, por habértelo contado.

Haltoran asintió y alojó el MP-5 en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Sonrió y declaró:

-No estaba hablando en serio amigo, aunque la faena, por no llamarlo de otra forma, que ese sujeto le ha hecho a Eleonor –dijo borrando la sonrisa de su faz al mencionar a la actriz –no tiene nombre y bien valdría lo que ambos estamos pensando. Si no fuera porque yo también le he prometido a Annie no dejarme llevar por mis emociones ni cometer ninguna tontería…

-Ya lo sé Haltoran, ya lo sé –dijo Mark abriendo los brazos en un gesto de impotencia, y sintiendo un escalofrío, porque con Haltoran a veces era difícil discernir cuando hablaba en serio, o estaba bromeando- pero desde que salvé a Candy de aquella forma tan dramática y temible me juré que yo tampoco me dejaría llevar por las mías.

-Eran unos cerdos y se lo merecían –replicó Haltoran crispando los puños con tal vehemencia que Mark se sorprendió ligeramente –intentaron mataros, y finalmente hallaron lo que iban buscando, tu lado más salvaje.

-Y el más oscuro, y tengo miedo de que esa parte de mí pueda volver –replicó Mark azorado, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y miraba a su esposa que hablaba animadamente con la de Haltoran, en el interior de la mansión y a la que veía a través de un gran ventanal que se abría al jardín, justo delante de ellos. Candy y Annie saludaron con un gesto de su mano, a sus respectivos maridos y se pusieron a reír tras enfrascarse en sus conversaciones, probablemente debido a alguna de las muchas confidencias íntimas que las jóvenes compartían entre sí.

Mark sabía perfectamente que Haltoran había estado enamorado durante un breve periodo de tiempo de Candy, pero como había sucedido con Anthony, Terry o incluso conmigo mismo, había renunciado a ella en beneficio de su amigo, gesto que jamás Mark sabría como agradecerle lo bastante. El atractivo joven pelirrojo había despertado la fascinación de Candy, en un momento muy determinado en la vida de la muchacha, que de habérselo propuesto seriamente, quizás la hubiera conquistado, convirtiéndola en su esposa, porque en aquellos días, Candy atravesaba una difícil etapa, en la que no tenía del todo claros, sus sentimientos hacia Mark, y estaba algo confusa, circunstancia acrecentada además, por su pérdida de memoria cuando Candy se desvaneciera en la colina de Pony la primera vez que se conocieran ella y Mark, por causa de la sangre del joven viajero del tiempo, que impregnó parte de sus ropas, produciéndola un fuerte choque emocional, del que afortunadamente se recuperó aunque con una amnesia parcial que, se iría desvaneciendo gradualmente.

Ambos amigos lanzaron un suspiro y entonces Haltoran repuso menos alterado:

-Es mejor olvidarse de lo que he sugerido tan inapropiadamente. Mejor ni planteárselo. No merece la pena. Ese Arthur Brandon puede que algún día lamente haber rechazado el amor de una persona tan maravillosa como Eleonor, sin tan siquiera ni reconsiderarlo, porque si aun habiendo tenido ese desliz hubiera regresado de Nueva York a tiempo, y la hubiera pedido perdón , puede que Eleonor le hubiera dado otra oportunidad.

-Puedes apostar por ello Halt –repuso Mark a las palabras de su amigo- y mucho me temo que a nada que Eleonor se reponga de este durísimo trance y se rehaga lo suficiente, encontrará el amor nuevamente. Es una dama muy hermosa y atractiva.

Recordando la impresión que Candy había tenido al observar a Bryan sentado a la cabecera del lecho de su madre departiendo amablemente con ella, pensó instintivamente en su padre y al imaginárselos juntos, convino en que formaban una buena pareja sin que le desagradara en absoluto, todo lo contrario.

-No me extraña que Candy sea tan bella con una madre así. La verdad, es que si las comparas son como dos gotas de agua –declaró Haltoran frotándose la mejilla izquierda y entornando los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar un leve bostezo.

15

Hacía un día agradable y la fragancia de la primavera se extendía en derredor nuestro. Bryan había establecido provisionalmente su lugar de residencia en la casa solariega de la actriz, más que nada por la insistencia de la dama a instancias de Candy, y dado que el doctor deseaba cerciorarse de que Eleonor estaba totalmente restablecida de su fuerte impresión, aunque cabía suponer, una razón más honda, para la prolongada estancia del médico allí, que Candy había intuido perfectamente. Me dirigí hacia la residencia de la actriz para entrevistarme con el padre de Mark. Resoplé levemente, mientras refunfuñaba por los extraños cometidos que me habían tocado en suerte desde que conocí a Mark, y ahora me correspondía uno no menos rocambolesco a mi entender. Más que nada, acudí por la insistencia de Mark por lo que me enfundé en mi gabardina, me encasqueté el enésimo sombrero en mi cabeza y me puse unos pantalones beige que me quedaban grandes. La ropa y yo nunca habíamos hecho buenas migas. Por una razón que escapaba a mi entendimiento, mis pantalones siempre iniciaban una trayectoria descendente, negándose a quedarse quietos en torno a mis caderas. Por más que intentara sujetármelos con el cinturón, siempre terminaban bajando cada vez más. Negué con la cabeza, mientras vigilaba a los lados esperando que Clean o Silvia no se hubieran conchabado de nuevo para arrebatarme mi enésimo sombrero. La última vez, Silvia se puso a ronronear entre mis piernas, de modo que la inteligente gata siamesa, coordinada con el coatí albino de Candy, me habían vuelto a birlar otro de mis sombreros tras dejarme con un palmo de narices. Mientras Silvia me distraía, Clean saltaba ágilmente sobre mi cabeza, y de un tremendo brinco, y describiendo una airosa parábola, lo asió por el ala con una agilidad pasmosa, llevándoselo mientras me observaba con sus ojillos semejantes a un antifaz. Luego Silvia se reunió con él y desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosquecillo de Lakewood, para disfrutar de su trofeo. Pero en ese momento no les divisé por ningún lado, realizando la maniobra envolvente con la que ya me habían tomado por sorpresa, otras veces. Suspiré aliviado, aunque el sombrero hacía que sudara la gota gorda, porque se había levantado un viento sur bastante agobiante. Eché andar hacia la casa de Eleonor, que estaba justo en frente de la de los Legan, y en ese momento, un par de alegres voces femeninas corearon mi nombre:

-Maikel, Maikel.

Me giré y me encontré con una agradable visión. Candy y Annie caminaban juntas y me saludaron nada más verme.

-Maikel –me dijo Candy reteniéndome por el antebrazo derecho con ambas manos- ¿ a dónde te diriges tan temprano ?

-Voy a conversar…con el padre de Mark. Al parecer, quiere conocernos uno a uno y no he podido negarme. Cosas de tu marido -repuse encogiéndome de hombros e intentando aparentar desparpajo.

Candy rió quedamente y entonces se acordó de su madre, por lo que me propuso que fuéramos juntos. De paso, comprobaría de primera mano, su estado de salud. No puse ninguna objeción y Annie, me preguntó tímidamente si podía acompañarnos.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras luchaba con mis testarudos y rebeldes pantalones que pugnaban por dejarme en evidencia delante de mis dos adorables amigas. Me sonrojé violentamente y Candy, comprendiendo los apuros por los que estaba pasando, no dijo nada., aparentando observar la hierba que crecía lujuriante en las márgenes de un estanque en el que nadaban indiferentes una pareja de cisnes, negros y blancos. Solo me dirigió una mirada compasiva. Suspiré por hacer el ridículo ante la muchacha a la que seguía amando en silencio y sin esperanza, pero como le había confesado en una conversación que habíamos sostenido, tenía su amistad, que era más de lo que otros lograrían jamás. Me pregunté y es posible, que ella también hiciera lo mismo, si eso me bastaría.

16

Mi encuentro con Candy y Annie me había puesto de mal humor, no con ellas desde luego, si no conmigo mismo. Lamenté que mi físico, mi apariencia o mi carácter no me permitiera ser más agresivo y decidido. Tuve la oportunidad de mantener un romance con ella, por corto que hubiera resultado, cuando aun disponía de una cápsula del tiempo hábilmente escondida antes de que resultara saboteada por orden de Albert, y Candy me planteó la posibilidad, apenada por mi tristeza, pero me negué caballerosa o tal vez inconscientemente, en beneficio de Mark. Caminé unos pasos por delante de las chicas algo alejado de ellas. Annie me observó con cierta lástima, pero la más afectada parecía ella.

-Maikel –musitó lentamente Candy, mientras me detuve brevemente sujetándome los pantalones y el sombrero, que resbaló de mi cabeza y al arrodillarme para recogerlo, resbalé con la hojarasca y propiné una involuntaria patada al sombrero, que salió despedido hacia atrás. Annie fue a buscarlo para traérmelo, dejándonos a Candy y a mí, momentáneamente solos.

-Mierda –mascullé con rabia crispando los puños y los dientes.

Candy me estaba observando y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me sonrió levemente. Parecía que estaba contemplando el brillo del sol ante mí, la intensa y aurea luz del astro rey, solo para mí, pendiente de mi humilde persona. Entonces Candy se puso seria inmediatamente. Descubrió que estaba llorando en silencio, aunque solo fuera por un breve instante. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban desde mis ojos oscuros. Me sobresalté levemente, y rechazando su ayuda con cierta brusquedad, me erguí lentamente sacudiéndome las briznas de hierba, y retirando las flores adheridas a mi gabardina. Me pasé la bocamanga de mi gabardina por mi nariz sorbiéndome el llanto y dirigí una mirada de determinación hacia sus ojos de esmeralda, compasivos y apenados. Me giré sin pronunciar palabra y volviendo a adelantarme unos metros, rehuí todo contacto con ella, pese a que intentó entablar conversación conmigo continuamente. Cuando Annie regresó con mi sombrero en la mano, Candy se me había aproximado finalmente, desde atrás y me retuvo, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros. Notaba aquel contacto de su piel tan sedosa y suave y entonces me dijo angustiada:

-Maikel, querido amigo, perdóname, no pretendía ofenderte. Sabes que yo jamás…

Me giré sorpresivamente y con tal rapidez que la asusté ligeramente. Quedamos encarados, muy cerca el uno del otro. Candy sabía cual era la razón de aquellas furtivas lágrimas que había distinguido por un instante, disimuladas por el reflejo de mis lentes.

-Tú jamás me ofenderás Candy. Es más, yo por ti…

No me atreví a terminar la frase. Bajé la cabeza, y nuevamente le dí la espalda apretando el paso. Candy contempló mi rechoncha figura encaminarse hacia la cancela de la residencia de su madre. Cuando Annie dio alcance a su amiga se percató de que se enjugaba un par de lágrimas. Annie preocupada, la interrogó temerosa de que hubiera ocurrido alguna disputa o incidente desagradable entre nosotros.

-No Annie, no temas –declaró mientras sostenía mi sombrero entre sus dedos flexibles y suaves y que recogió de las manos de su amiga –no ha pasado nada –mintió.

Caminaron regazadas, unos metros por detrás mío. Candy no se atrevió a ponerse a mí altura, y Annie tampoco intervino, creyendo que ella y yo nos habíamos peleado, terminando enfadados.

Candy fijó sus arrebatadores ojos verdes en mi sombrero, cuya ala de fieltro estaba rodeada por una franja verdosa, en torno al cuerpo central del sombrero. La muchacha rubia lo deslizó entre las yemas de sus dedos mientras musitaba mi nombre con voz queda, lamentándose:

-Maikel, pobre Maikel.

Entonces giré mi cabeza y distinguí junto a la fachada principal de la mansión de los Legan, bajo el mismo balcón donde Eliza, en compañía de su hermano, hubiera vaciado sobre la cabeza de Candy, el contenido de una jarra rebosante de agua, empapando su sombrero y sus humildes ropas cuando llegó llena de ilusiones procedente del hogar de Pony, a Mermadon y a los hijos de Candy y Mark, jugando alegremente, junto con Alan, el vástago de Annie y de Haltoran, con el enorme robot, que parecía especialmente encantado, de lanzar la pelota de vivos colores, hacia los pequeño,s que se la devolvían entre risas y gritos de júbilo, mientras Mark y Haltoran cambiaban impresiones tranquilamente y vigilándolos atentamente unos metros más allá. Mermadon emitía diversas tonalidades musicales y murmullos que hacían las delicias de Maikel, su hermana Marianne y el avispado Alan, que buscaba la forma de burlar a Mermadon, cosa que conseguía ocasionalmente.

Algo más lejos, la enfurecida Sarah Brighten, en compañía de su marido que intentaba calmarla, se lamentaba a voz en cuello de aquel armatoste metálico estuviera jugando con su nieto, pensando que podía ocasionarle algún daño, pero el señor Legan y su esposa la tranquilizaron, garantizándola que no corría ningún riesgo.

17

Cuando llegamos, Peter el fiel guardaespaldas y secretario de la actriz que había estado ausente por unos asuntos familiares y desconocía la gravedad de la situación por la que estaba atravesando su señora, nos recibió saludándonos con su sempiterno sombrero hongo y un no menos omnipresente y característico habano entre sus gruesos labios. Nos franqueó la entrada con semblante ceñudo y sin decir palabra, nos invitó a pasar. Tan pronto como conoció la razón del desmayo de Eleonor estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Brandon para ajustarle las cuentas a puñetazos, pero las perentorias y tajantes órdenes de la actriz, mezcladas con súplicas a las que no pudo resistirse, impidieron que el ex boxeador , cometiera una locura, aparte de que Arhur no se alojaba ya en el hotel y había partido con rumbo desconocido en compañía de Alice, la joven y novata actriz, que se había convertido en su nuevo amor y reemplazo de la bella Leonor. Ni que decir tiene que la estancia allí de Bryan, no contribuyó a mejorar su mal humor precisamente y en un primer momento, tras una errada impresión, creyó que estaba ante algún petrimete que pretendía aprovecharse de la situación para sacar tajada. Peter aventuró que sería algún avispado pretendiente, en busca de la fortuna de la actriz, o tal vez, de un oportunista reportero, ávido de exclusivas. Bryan habría podido defenderse de las acometidas de Peter porque era aun un hombre joven y fuerte que practicaba regularmente deporte, pero Peter había sido boxeador, profesor de gimnasia y preparador físico entre otras múltiples ocupaciones, y al padre de Mark, no le habría sido fácil esquivar sus directos. Solamente, la misma y tajante rotundidad de Eleonor, que le detuvo con una sola mirada de sus ojos verdes, evitó malos entendidos y el consiguiente enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres.

Entramos en la finca y lo que en un principio, iba a ser un discreto coloquio entre mí y Bryan, se transformó en una reunión algo multitudinaria.

18

En un primer momento, Candy y Annie estuvieron dispuestas a marcharse, pensando que estarían de más y quizás estorbasen, pero Bryan y Eleonor que estaban paseando por los ubérrimos jardines adornados por estatuas y parterres floridos cuando llegamos, conversando agradablemente de hechos sin importancia nos dieron la bienvenida, insistiendo en que se quedaran. Me presenté al médico tendiéndole la mano y Bryan me saludó con mucha cortesía. Me causó buena impresión, pareciéndome un hombre agradable y simpático, y sobre todo muy educado.

Candy abrazó a Eleonor mientras la actriz acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su hija y la atraía hacia sí empapándola con sus lágrimas:

-Mi querida hija, mi dulce pequeña, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí…

-Y yo mamá, y yo –dijo Candy mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia que se desprendía del esbelto cuerpo de su madre –me alegro de que estés tan alegre -dijo sorprendiéndose, al percatarse de la redundancia, que había producido inconscientemente al hablar-. Verte así…en el suelo y luego en tu alcoba…tan demacrada y desvalida...fue horrible mamá, fue horrible.

Eleonor besó las mejillas de Candy, mesándole los cabellos y retirando algunas lágrimas de sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. A su mente acudieron los dulces y entrañables momentos en los que una distinguida y solícita dama la acunaba entre sus brazos en el hogar de Pony, la contaba cuentos hasta que se dormía plácidamente o le daba de comer entre risas y muestras de afecto. Era tan pequeña…Quizás tuviera cinco o seis años, pero recordaba las caricias y el tacto de la piel de su madre como si fuera ayer.

-Lo se mi pequeña hija, lo sé –dijo la mujer arrepentida de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella o haberla mantenido a su lado, pero sabía que si hubiera hecho tal, quizás no habría podido mantenerla en el sórdido ambiente en que ella misma se había criado y puede que hubiese enfermado con fatales consecuencias.

La escena era tan emotiva y conmovedora, que Annie no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, por lo que Eleonor también la acogió a ella, al igual que a Candy entre sus brazos para consolarla. Entonces Bryan reparó en mí y me invitó a unirme a ellos, con un amistoso ademán, mientras Peter se retiraba discretamente. Decidí enunciar el motivo de mi visita allí y ante mis atentos y expectantes interlocutores dije tras aclararme la garganta:

-Quisiera contaros algo acerca de Mark y supongo que como los que estamos aquí –dije recorriendo con la mirada, los semblantes de las personas que me escuchaban, aunque procuré evitar la de Candy, no porque me hubiese enojado con ella, sino porque aun me avergonzaba del penoso incidente acaecido de camino a la mansión de Eleonor y proseguí hablando- tenemos una estrecha relación con él, creo que deberíais saber esto.

19

Poco después de que Mark regresara de Tunguska, al siglo XXI, yo ya estaba en antecedentes de lo que había sucedido en aquella carretera comarcal del sur de Francia.

Contemplé la ciudad de Tokio que se extendía hasta más allá donde la vista más aguzada y entrenada podía alcanzar desde la planta cincuenta del rascacielos de acero y vidrio que constituía la sede central de empresas Parents, una corporación que lo mismo hacía negocios con la automoción, que se adentraba en el resbaladizo y peligroso terreno de la genética o firmaba contratos multimillonarios con los gobiernos de los países, que se habían constituido en las principales economías del planeta.

Aun no le conocía, aunque ya había tenido una entrevista de trabajo con un tal Haltoran, que estaba buscando emplearse en lo que fuera, aunque su especialidad era el diseño de todo tipo de sistemas tecnológicos de primera necesidad. Había tenido un mal día. Algunas operaciones bursátiles no habían salido como esperaba y se habían perdido un par de acuerdos importantes porque la competencia se movió más rápido y jugó más sucio. Para colmo había tenido la enésima pelea con mi mujer. Los motivos, como siempre, mis largas ausencias por mi trabajo, mi falta de tiempo para dedicárselo a ella, mis prolongados silencios cuando retornaba a casa. La razón de nuestras peleas podía variar pero casi siempre coincidían en algo, el tiempo malgastado o mal invertido que ya no volvería. Que poco sospechaba que estaba a punto de vivir la mayor aventura de mí, hasta entonces anodina vida, relacionada, precisamente y muy de cerca con esa crucial circunstancia..

20

Miré al joven nuevamente, y leí la tarjeta que me había tendido con expresión displicente y cierto desdén. Había apoyado mis pies en el borde de la mesa de mi despacho en un gesto muy manido y repetido, pero que me gustaba realizar. Agucé la vista a través de los cristales ovalados de mis gafas y deletreé:

-Haltoran Hasdeneis, experto en sistemas tecnológicos, vaya, vaya –observé abanicándome con mi sombrero, porque aquel día hacía un tremendo bochorno que hacía que chorreásemos de sudor, a través de los poros de la piel- o sea, es usted un inventor, por lo que parece.

-De sistemas tecnológicos de primera necesidad -recalcó el joven mientras yo intentaba deducir que significado podía tener aquella curiosa acepción.

El joven de aguda e inteligente mirada se mesó los cabellos pelirrojos que le caían rebeldes hacia adelante y esbozando una amplia sonrisa asintió y dijo:

-Así es mister Parents y mi habilidad no dejará de sorprenderle si mi contrata, precisamente tengo aquí unos planos de algo que podría interesarle y de paso, hacerle ganar un montón de dinero, si me contrata, claro está.

Esbocé una expresión de contrariedad porque el impetuoso joven había manifestado por dos veces, su intención de ser contratado a toda costa. En un primer momento, me causó mala impresión. Me pareció alguien que se daba aires de grandeza, exageradamente burlón y una cualidad que aprecié sinceramente: parecía muy seguro, aunque también pagado de sí mismo.

Hice un gesto y el joven extendió sobre mi escritorio una cantidad tal de papeles y planos que creí que no terminaría nunca de colocarlos ante mis ojos. Estudié atentamente los esbozos y dibujos trazados a tinta negra sobre el papel y asentí complacido. No entendía mucho de diseños de tal envergadura técnica, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de lo que allí se entrevía, me pareció vislumbrar la silueta de un robot muy corpulento e increíblemente sofisticado. En otro de los croquis que Haltoran me había enseñado, se adivinaba el mismo robot pero mostrando su estructura interna en un diagrama, que representaba un corte en sección del mastodóntico autómata.

-Parece un robot –le dije mirándole fijamente tras levantar los ojos de los planos.

-Es un robot –recalcó el joven- pero es más que un simple robot. Si me pone a prueba, y me autoriza a construirlo, le demostraré que Mermadon es algo más que la idea de un chiflado, porque estoy adivinando en sus ojos, mister Parents, que es lo que opina de mí.

Me asombré levemente porque era eso exactamente en lo que estaba pensando, aunque no había hecho la menor mención de expresarlo. Antes de que pudiera argumentar nada, Haltoran habló atropelladamente, no dejando que metiera baza en su repentino y largo monólogo:

-Mermadon, revolucionará la ciencia de la robótica, porque no solo camina y se mueve como los pálidos remedos que hasta ahora se han bosquejado, más que inventarlos –repuso el joven con cierto enojo- porque él será capaz de pensar, de sentir emociones, de aprender por sí mismo y desarrollar nuevas habilidades hasta ahora impensables en un robot.

Cuando iba a hablar uno de mis colaboradores, abrió la puerta de mi despacho sorpresivamente, disculpándose levemente, al comprobar que tenía visita. Le hice entrar. A través del hueco de la puerta, antes de que el recién llegado la cerrara cuidadosamente, entreví un dédalo de pasillos de mármol, por los que se desplazaba apurada y siempre con prisas, una incesante marea humana, que atestaba una de las ciento cincuenta plantas de la sede central de Empresas Parents. Aquellos hombres y mujeres conformaban un compacto y valioso cuerpo técnico, pero también distinguí abogados, ejecutivos con sus maletines de cuero e impecables trajes negros, secretarias y empleados de mantenimiento que discurrían como hormigas por las entrañas del inmenso y característico rascacielos, que era mi preferido sin duda. Mi empleado, me pasó un despacho, llevándome a un aparte, lo cual no impidió que el agudo sentido del oído de Haltoran, captase palabra por palabra mi conversación, entre mi subordinado y yo.

-Jefe –dijo el hombre de pelo castaño, tocado con una gorra cuya visera estaba vuelta hacia atrás. Tenía los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, y una corta pero bien cuidada barba acabada en perilla- hemos tenido problemas, con el proyecto Pandorus.

-¿ Qué ? –pregunté a punto de estallar, pero aun no había recibido las peores noticias.

El joven se mostraba renuente a contármelo, temiendo mi reacción, pero finalmente lo hizo entregándome el papel, que tenía entre las manos, y que no era más que el resumen de una serie de calamidades que se habían ido produciendo en rápida sucesión.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ el proyecto Pandorus ha sido robado ? ¿ el iridium en poder de unos atracadores ?

-No exactamente jefe…-dijo el joven, desviando la mirada inconscientemente hacia Haltoran que estaba arrellanado en su butaca de forma displicente, pero que cuando escuchó la palabra "iridium" que se me escapó inoportunamente, al elevar el tono de mi voz, de lo nervioso y enfadado que estaba, se puso tenso, incorporándose casi de inmediato.

-Han encontrado a los delincuentes, los hombres de la escolta, los conductores del furgón, el personal de apoyo, todos muertos. No queda ni un alma viviente, jefe. El furgón tenía las puertas arrancadas de cuajo, como si hubieran sido voladas con algún tipo de explosivo o munición penetrante muy poderosa. Y hay algo más jefe…-dijo el joven guardando un embarazoso silencio por un momento. Le insté a seguir y resoplando, porque no sabía como iba a contarme aquello, añadió:

-Hemos dado con un muchacho muy joven, de largos cabellos negros, y vestido con una cazadora de cuero negra, camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros. Al parecer está vivo aunque aun yace inconsciente, después de traerle desde Francia hasta Japón, con no pocas dificultades, por lo de mantener el secreto, ya sabe... Le hemos trasladado al hospital de nuestra Fundación. Su estado de salud parece excelente, aunque le han traído inconsciente y con unas tremendas heridas, de las que se está recobrando con una rapidez pasmosa. Y eso no es nada comparado cuando le cuente lo que hemos descubierto de él….no se lo va a creer.

Encontramos su documentación –dijo tendiéndome un pasaporte junto a un billete de avión que indicaba que procedía de Norteamérica, con el membrete de las Pacific Air Lines. Observé su fotografía y me llamó particularmente la atención sus ojos oscuros y muy tristes, con un toque de solemnidad, enmarcados por un semblante serio y con gesto abatido.

El joven de la barba añadió aun otro detalle más revelador.

-Llevaba una especie de antiguo lanzacohetes de factura soviética a la espalda, al parecer completamente intacto, cargado y listo para disparar.

-Quizás debería acudir cuanto antes al hospital y hablar con ese hombre inmediatamente –añadí mientras recogía apresuradamente mi gabardina, que el joven de la visera me ayudó a enfundarme, y mi sombrero de fieltro, encaminándome hacia la salida.

Entonces el joven inventor que demandaba trabajo y del que me había olvidado por completo, y momentáneamente por la gravedad del asunto, pronunció unas palabras que jamás olvidaría y que sellarían el principio de una imperecedera y a veces trágica amistad.

-Perdone que me entrometa en lo que no debo Mister Parents –dijo Haltoran alzando la mano derecha repentinamente para reclamar mi atención- pero…conozco a ese joven y quizás le podría ser útil si me permite acompañarle.

Me detuve muy sorprendido y girándome lentamente le miré.

-Su nombre es Mark Anderson Langeron, compruébelo.

En un principio le tomé por un embustero, pero cuando enunció su nombre y observé la expresión seria y decidida de sus ojos verdes, rápidamente eché un vistazo al pasaporte del joven hallado entre los rescoldos de lo que parecía haber sido una dura y violenta batalla librada entre la escolta del furgón y los asaltantes, y leí sus datos personales que en un primer momento había soslayado, para fijarme en su fotografía, por lo que cuanto me refirió Haltoran, quedó plenamente confirmado.

-¿ Dónde le conociste ? –acerté a preguntarle, mientras me sentaba en mi sillón giratorio, para no desmayarme. Demasiadas casualidades, demasiadas emociones para un día tan agitado como aquel.

-En el año 2006. Me salvó la vida durante el ataque de algunos tanques enemigos, en la guerra civil de mi país.

Creí que me daría un pasmo. Estábamos a 2 de Febrero del año 2010 y el hallazgo, si se podía calificar como tal, se había producido apenas veinticuatro horas antes. O una de dos, o Haltoran era un consumado e inconsciente embustero, u oportunista, al que estaba a punto de hacer que expulsaran a la calle o estaba refiriendo la verdad, por inverosímil e inconcebible que pudiera resultar. Por unos instantes, mi dedo índice derecho, acarició la superficie del botón rojo de pánico, disimulado bajo mi mesa, que haría que los guardias de seguridad se personaran en mi despacho en un lapso de tiempo no mayor de dos minutos, pero opté por no hacerlo, súbitamente interesado en averiguar como terminaría aquello.

-El iridium le ha conferido el poder de viajar a través del tiempo o proyectar haces de fuego, a través de sus manos. Si no me cree, permítame que le acompañe y yo hablaré con él. Intentaré convencerle para que se lo demuestre -me dijo Haltoran con pleno convencimiento de cuanto estaba afirmando.

-¿ Nos estás tomando el pelo, muchacho ? –pregunté airado- le acaban de encontrar medio muerto en…

-Lo sé. En el Sur de Francia, conozco la historia, porque él mismo me la contó detalladamente. Sucedió durante el fallido robo del furgón, que llevaba el iridium 270, un compuesto de color anaranjado y al que se le suponen propiedades de índole atómico y radiactivas, que iba a ser empleado como fuente de una energía inagotable por sus empresas, mister Parents, y que era trasladado hacia un acelerador de partículas, situado en Suiza, hasta que esos ladrones, confundiendo el furgón con otro que llevaba quince millones de euros y diversos valores bancarios lo atacaron por error, sorprendiendo a Mark en medio de la refriega. El iridium desatado por esos canallas ha liquidado a todos, excepto a Mark, que fue catapultado a través del tiempo, en dirección al pasado.

Dí un respingo involuntario. En ningún momento había mencionado el nombre científico de la sustancia, ni su aspecto ni cualidades, y mucho menos la finalidad que pensábamos darle al misterioso y volátil compuesto. Todo aquello era alto secreto y nadie más que yo, y un reducido grupo de colaboradores fieles y comprometidos, sabíamos aquellos cruciales detalles, que desde luego no estaban al alcance de cualquiera. En cuanto a la otra parte de su confesión, mejor ni hablar del sobresalto que me produjo. El joven de la gorra pensó que me daría algo.

-Además, ¿ cómo se explican que él haya sido el único superviviente cuando todos los demás que han hallado allí en torno al furgón, perdieron sus vidas ?

Asentí y le autoricé a acompañarme. Por el motivo que fuera, le conocía y muy estrechamente además. Y tal vez me vendría bien su ayuda, para ganarme la confianza del joven y conseguir que hablase conmigo.

Antes de salir por la puerta me giré hacia él de nuevo y le pregunté intrigado, escrutando sus ojos verdes, que sostuvieron mi mirada por largo rato:

-¿ Por qué me has contado todo esto ?

-Porque Mark es mi amigo y espero, que usted no trate de servirse de él para sus planes o confundirle con un conejillo de indias. Es más, conmigo tiene mucho más que ganar que con él, créame.

-Eso significa que has decidido confiar en mi buena fe, sin conocerme aun –observé repentinamente, como si le estuviera dirigiendo una velada advertencia, por otra parte nada más lejos de mi intención.

-Correré el riesgo –me dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros- no sería la primera vez.

21

Después de un relativamente corto viaje en una de mis limusinas, durante el que atravesamos prácticamente toda la ciudad, rodeados por un ingente e incesante tráfico, en el que se entremezclaban el humo de los automóviles, junto con los bocinazos de los sufridos e impacientes conductores y tras soportar algún que otro atasco de tráfico, llegamos a un edificio de fachadas encaladas y azulejos blancos que refulgían bajo el sol del atardecer. En el aparcamiento situado en el interior del espacio recinto, divisamos varias ambulancias estacionadas y algunos turismos de alta gama, pertenecientes a altos cargos o empleados de alguna de mis empresas, que en su parte trasera, junto a la matrícula, llevaban el logo de la corporación, un matraz sobre el que resplandecía una bombilla encendida encima. Ante el interés de Haltoran expliqué lleno de suficiencia, porque no pude evitar un sentimiento de orgullo por el imperio comercial que había levantado prácticamente de la nada.

-El matraz significa la investigación científica -comencé a enumerar mientras observábamos el anagrama en la trasera de un elegante coupé azul descapotable..

-Y la bombilla representa la inventiva -declaró Haltoran con una breve sonrisa. Me extrañó porque normalmente, toda la gente profana que acudía a mis empresas, de visita turística o en comitivas organizadas, prácticamente no sabía a que atribuir la intrigante simbología de ambos elementos, sin relación aparente entre sí, que aparecía dentro de un escudo ovalado terminado en punta.

Indiqué al chofer que estacionara junto a la entrada principal del hospital. Ciertamente, aquel no era un hospital corriente. Sus servicios no estaban destinados al común de la ciudadanía, lo cual no quitaba para que en circunstancias especialmente graves o de emergencia, admitiera a cualquier ciudadano de a pie, que requiriese de sus servicios. Bajamos de la limusina, mientras el chofer que guardaba un leve parecido con el de los Legan, Stuart, nos abría amablemente la puerta del gran y macizo vehículo blindado, de un brillante color negro. Haltoran y yo nos encaminamos hacia el vestíbulo de mármol y tras mostrar nuestros correspondientes pases, los vigilantes nos franquearon la entrada. Me dirigí hacia recepción y pregunté por el tal Mark, que tan bien parecía conocer el misterioso joven que había terminado por convencerme de que era mejor que le permitiera acompañarme. La enfermera recepcionista, que asomaba sobre un mostrador de mármol con espejos dorados, una joven de unos veinticinco años, rubia y de ojos claros con el cabello muy corto nos sonrió y tras saludarnos, me dijo:

-Habitación veinticinco, tercera planta, mister Parents.

Haltoran correspondió a su sonrisa con otra. La chica algo azorada, se cubrió los labios con las manos y rió quedamente, mientras sus compañeras cuchicheaban entre sí, porque pensaban que el siguiente paso consistiría en que él o ella se entregarían su teléfono o que lo intercambiarían mutuamente, citándose para salir o tomar una copa. Haltoran hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y me siguió hacia el ascensor que se abría justo en la pared norte del inmenso vestíbulo. La joven recepcionista gruñó levemente y desvió la cabeza enojada, ignorando los comentarios maliciosos y las pullas de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Piqué en el botón de la tercera planta y cuando el ascensor llegó a nuestro nivel, las puertas dobles se abrieron con un gemido neumático. Haltoran y yo entramos con cierta premura y volví a pulsar el botón, esta vez en el interior de la cabina del ascensor, de la tercera planta.

22

Mientras el ascensor iniciaba su lento ascenso, Haltoran me preguntó si creía que el revuelo a nivel mundial, por el fracaso del proyecto Pandorum sería mayúsculo. Por extraño que sonara, a veces la agencia de inteligencia de una gran corporación como la mía, podía dentro de unos determinados límites,y salvando las abismales diferencias de tamaño, recursos y organización, ser más eficiente, que el más eficaz y temido de los mastodonticos servicios secretos de las grandes superpotencias. Haltoran no podía concebir que algo de tal envergadura, como el iridium, que podría resolver definitivamente los grandes problemas energéticos de la Humanidad, se esfumara en la nada como nieve al sol, sin dejar ni rastro, sin que nadie hiciera preguntas o se planteara que había sucedido con aquella cuestión tan espinosa y crucial.

-Digamos, que por un lado -le expliqué pacientemente mientras los números luminosos del indicador de las plantas del edificio, seguían corriendo- no ha quedado nada que permita efectuar un análisis eficaz y pormenorizado que permita que alguien interesado, pueda hacerse una idea de lo que ha sucedido.

Tomé aire y estirando de las mangas de mi camisa que tendían a subirse sin previo aviso sobre mis brazos añadí:

-Por otro, el único testigo fehaciente del hecho, está bajo nuestra custodia. Nos dimos inmediata prisa tan pronto como nuestros hombres en la zona descubrieron lo que había sucedido. París tardó algunas horas en averiguar que el furgón había tenido un percance. Se trata de una zona tan remota y aislada, que no es fácil de localizar como no conozcas bien el lugar, y eso que se trata de un país de la Unión Europea, y no de un lejano estado.

Haltoran no parecía muy convencido por mi explicación. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguno de los principales servicios de inteligencia no estuvieran sobre la pista del prodigioso material, pese a la supuesta y presunta diligencia de mis propios agentes.

-No te he mentido Haltoran. En un primer momento, conseguimos adelantarnos a todos ellos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Naturalmente, han terminado por enterarse e investigar a fondo el lugar. Desmontaron el furgón, trataron de hacer la autopsia de los cuerpos, pero no hallaron ni rastro. Los cadáveres estaban tan consumidos y carbonizados que no ha sido posible obtener datos concluyentes y solo han logrado identificar al jefe de los asaltantes, y a dos de los policías de escolta, por la dentadura y el ADN. Por otro lado, el iridium presente en el cofre de acero y plomo, que esos insensatos abrieron tan inconscientemente se encuentra en ese muchacho –concluí reclinando mi espalda sobre los paneles de acero de la cabina.

-Esos ladrones se confundieron de objetivo. Creyeron que el furgón, que custodiaba el iridium, era el que contenía los valores bancarios.. Mark me lo contó también –declaró Haltoran.

Repentinamente sentí un escalofrío por dos detalles que hasta entonces había pasado por alto.

Haltoran podía ser un agente enemigo o alguien contratado por la competencia, que estaba intentando llegar hasta Mark por razones obvias. Nada le impediría eliminarme si tenía órdenes de hacerlo o si se viese forzado a ello, dentro del aislado y estrecho cubículo del ascensor.

Y el otro detalle. Si todo era cierto, lo más seguro es que Mark, suponiendo que ese fuera su verdadero nombre, conociera el auténtico origen de tales y presuntos poderes, y la identidad del responsable en última instancia de, que se hubiera convertido en lo que era, si es aquella demencial historia, tenía algún viso de credibilidad, por lo que no era descartable, en modo alguno, una posible venganza en contra mía, y tal vez, perpetrada por ambos.

Haltoran me miró y captó mis temores, debido a que un imperceptible temblor sacudió mi cuerpo. Entonces se me acercó y dijo:

-No tiene nada que temer de mí. Si hubiera decidido matarte -me tuteó- ya lo hubiera hecho.

La famosa frase hecha de las películas de cine negro y policíacas, que tantos escalofríos a mi entender seguía suscitando, una vez pronunciada y recogida por los oídos del temeroso interesado, de parte de su amenazante, o por lo menos, inquietante interlocutor. Una mezcla perfecta de miedo e incertidumbre, amenaza y eximente de cualquier culpa o mal, todo a un tiempo.

-Y en cuanto a Mark, pierde cuidado Maikel –dijo afianzándose en sus confianzas- él no sabe realmente que el iridium partió de aquí, como quien dice y en cuanto a mí, mantendré la boca cerrada…claro está siempre que no intentes aprovecharte de él.

Arqueé las cejas sorprendido. Si Haltoran no era un agente o saboteador enemigo, tenía que ser un frío oportunista. Una de dos, pero finalmente no fue, ni la una ni la otra. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, cosa que tampoco podía aseverar con rotundidad, que no fuera verdad, dijo con voz grave:

-No pretendo sacar partido ni provecho de esta situación, solo asegurarme de que Mark podrá seguir viviendo tan anónimamente como hasta ahora. En cuanto a mí, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras relacionado con eso del iridium, ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí –declaró sorprendiéndose de forma ampulosa.

No sabía porqué, pero tenía la remota y vaga impresión de que aunque había sido sincero en cuanto me había contado hasta ese momento, sus últimas palabras no eran todo lo veraces y auténticas que se suponía debían de ser. Allí había gato encerrado.

Finalmente el timbre del ascensor, nos avisó con una entonación musical, de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Con otro suspiro neumático, los batientes de acero se descorrieron a ambos lados, para permitirnos salir.

23

La habitación tenía un aspecto aséptico y limpio. Había una serie de máquinas y scanner junto a la cama que ocupaba Mark, que continuaba durmiendo bajo los efectos de un suave sedante. Permanecía conectado a las referidas máquinas, mediante electrodos que registraban su pulso, frecuencia respiratoria y actividad cerebral en monitores de fósforo verde, emitiendo un leve pitido cada poco tiempo y mostrando con una línea errática y saltarina, las constantes de Mark. Una mesilla con una lamparita de lectura encima, se incrustaba en el espacio vacío, que mediaba entre las dos camas ocupaban el recinto de la habitación número veinte. La otra contigua a la de Mark, estaba vacía, pero completamente hecha, para recibir un nuevo paciente en cuanto se hiciera necesario. Un armario ropero se hallaba empotrado en la parte izquierda de la pequeña estancia, donde habían sido guardadas en grandes bolsas impermeables de plástico, las escasas pertenencias del joven, entre las que no se encontraba, naturalmente el temible armamento con el que había sido localizado en el escenario de la masacre. A mano derecha, una puerta de color blanco permitía entrever un minúsculo lavabo impoluto, del que emergía un fuerte y característico olor a desinfectante. Después de observar el aspecto de la habitación, me fijé en su rostro decidido y de rasgos marcados, cuyos cabellos negros reposaban sobre la almohada extendidos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estaba enfundado en un pijama de tela y su estatura era tan descomunal que sus pies sobresalían de forma prominente, por el extremo inferior de su lecho hospitalario. En su muñeca derecha habían insertado una fina aguja hipodérmica conectada mediante una sonda, a una botella de suero, que pendía boca abajo de un armazón metálico. Me aproximé silenciosamente hasta él. Haltoran me acompañó y arrodillándose ante él, iba a comunicarle algo, cuando el muchacho se agitó levemente removiendo las sábanas y las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, lanzándolas a los costados, lejos de sí.

-Tunguska –pronunció sorpresivamente una vez con voz claramente audible.

Creí haber oído mal. Agucé el oído y el joven volvió a decir algo, pero esta vez fue un nombre, el nombre de una mujer.

-Candy…amor mío.

Dí un respingo. Entonces Haltoran me llevó a un aparte y me contó apresuradamente una extraña historia de viajes en el tiempo, más concretamente a 1912, y me habló de una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios ondulados que recogía en coletas que adornaba con llamativos lazos. En ese instante, noté como una mirada penetrante y escrutadora se posaba sobre nosotros, más concretamente sobre mí. Su voz profunda y grave resonó por toda la habitación:

-Haltoran, amigo, ¿ dónde me encuentro ?.-preguntó el paciente.

Iba a intervenir, cuando el joven pelirrojo rozó levemente mi brazo izquierdo con su mano y negó levemente con la cabeza, como queriendo indicarme que dejara la situación en sus manos. No pronuncié palabra y Haltoran, se aproximó a la cabecera de la cama de su amigo, y arrodillándose a su lado le dijo:

-Estás a salvo Mark, entre amigos. Te hemos traído a un hospital porque sufriste algunas heridas, pero te puedo asegurar que saldrás de esta.

Se hizo un significativo silencio y entonces, de forma sorpresiva, extendió sus manos hacia mí y declaró con énfasis, cogiendome desprevenido, porque no me esperaba ni por asomo, que Haltoran se refiera a mí en semejantes términos::

-Mark, te presento a Maikel Parents, el hombre que te ha salvado la vida.

Me quedé muy sorprendido e intenté deshacer aquel engaño, pero Haltoran me volvió a dirigir una significativa mirada, cargada de advertencias, que me hizo callar de inmediato. Nunca supe porqué participé de aquella farsa, aunque sin duda, aquel en apariencia inofensivo gesto, porque supuse que se trataba de una especie de mentira piadosa para no alarmar más al confuso joven, que seguía sin duda desorientado, bajo los efectos de algún tipo de fuerte shock, sería la segunda razón, que cimentaría nuestra extraña amistad. Sólo que en aquel momento, era incapaz de saberlo, como tampoco podía ni imaginar los abismales cambios que se obrarían en nuestras vidas. El primero se había producido por la mañana, cuando el enigmático Haltoran, me había visitado en mi despacho, situado en la planta cincuenta de la sede de mis empresas en busca de trabajo y uno de mis empleados me comunicó la extraordinaria y ciertamente, difícil de concebir noticia, cuyo protagonista tenía delante de mí, de creer a Haltoran y tomar como ciertas sus aseveraciones.. Entonces, el muchacho que yacía en la cama se irguió sorpresivamente, arrancándose el catéter que le suministraba suero en vena y los electrodos que le mantenían conectado a las máquinas, que mostraron una línea plana en sus monitores, tan pronto como Mark se deshizo de los cables que le mantenía unido a los aparatos médicos. Caminó hasta mí y sorprendentemente, se arrodilló delante de mí, tomando mi mano izquierda y empapándola con sus lágrimas. Me encogí ,espantado, de hombros, clavando una furibunda mirada en Haltoran. Mark musitó entonces un débil y apagado agradecimiento:

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme. Yo…debo vivir…No podía perder la vida…sin verla de nuevo.

24

Una vez que Mark recobró poco a poco la lucidez, y conversé con él en condiciones más favorables y relajadas, me sorprendí al encontrarme con una persona culta que mantenía una conversación lúcida y rica en vocablos de significativa erudición. A primera vista, le había tomado por una persona tosca y probablemente ignorante y con una deficiente educación, pero como cuando había prejuzgado a Haltoran, volví a equivocarme estrepitosamente. Después de unos días y cuando finalmente abandonó el hospital, ya plenamente recuperado, y habiéndome ganado su confianza, también todo había que decirlo, por la intercesión de Haltoran, me mostró una ínfima muestra de su portentoso poder. Tal vez lo hizo por agradecimiento, quizás porque Haltoran le había dicho que yo era alguien muy poderoso e influyente que podía protegerle y ayudarle y que para obtener mi apego y apoyo, debería confesarme toda la verdad, sin reservas. Finalmente, terminó por extender su mano derecha, tras cavilar durante un rato, lo que debía de hacer, y aquella fue la primera ocasión en que me convertí en atónito testigo, entre horrorizado y maravillado de sus dones. Unas llamaradas flamígeras surgieron de sus muñecas, sin dañarle la piel ni lastimar sus tejidos. A continuación las apagó con un siseo, como si jamás hubieran existido y di varios pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente. Ante mi evidente sorpresa, me tranquilizó con una sonrisa, porque quizás había pensado que retrocedía atemorizado, creyendo que tal vez fuera a dañarme.

-No temas, por favor, querido amigo, jamás te haría el menor daño, y más después de haberte portado tan magníficamente contigo.

Nos tranquilizamos, sobre todo yo y entonces Mark, me narró su historia. Las piezas de aquel lioso y complicado rompecabezas, dejaron de girar descontroladamente en mi cabeza, chocando sus irregulares bordes los unos contra los otros, rechazándose y alejándose entre sí, a medida que el número de encontronazos aumentaba, y comenzaron a encajar lentamente revelándome el friso de un relato increíble y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

25

El resto del tiempo que Mark permaneció en una de mis mansiones rodeada de densos bosques de pinos y encinas, en la zona de Sapporo, al norte de Japón, en la isla más septentrional del archipiélago, protegido por mi poder e influencia, y sobre todo la discreción que le brindaban los altos muros de la apartada y bien disimulada propiedad, no revistió mayor novedad ni sucesos dignos de mención. Relaté a mis atentos y asombrados oyentes, especialmente Candy que no se perdía ni una sola de mis palabras alusivas a su marido, como en aquellos lejanos y confusos días, Mark vivió recluido entre los muros del palacete, aunque a veces, salía a los jardines para practicar deporte y respirar un poco de aire, sin apartarse demasiado de la mansión, cuya fachada mantenía siempre a la vista, como un referente que no debía perder de vista. Hizo vida normal, aunque sin adentrarse si quiera por el bosque adyacente a la casa porque temía alguna desagradable sorpresa o que quizás le sucediera algo desagradable poco antes de partir. Le observaba discretamente desde el salón y achaqué aquellos miedos a efectos residuales del impacto emocional que había sufrido, después de uno de sus formidables viajes en el tiempo. Nada ni nadie en el mundo podría dañarle con ese tremendo poder que se deslizaba indómito por sus venas. Si había provocado la explosión de Tunguska, de forma accidental, no habría poder en el mundo capaz de oponérsele. Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel, porque aun no sabía ,de que lado de la balanza estaría Mark, Pero Haltoran me tranquilizaba continuamente, rogándome paciencia y que no me precipitara al juzgarle.

En un principio no tenía pensado quedarme allí, pero Haltoran me convenció de que permaneciéramos a su lado y que no le dejásemos solo en aquellos duros momentos. De modo, que cancelé todos mis compromisos y delegué la actividad de mis empresas en personas de confianza inventándome una excusa para que nadie me buscara o me reclamara si no era por un caso de extrema necesidad.

Durante aquellas dos semanas, la incipiente amistad entre los tres fue tornándose cada vez más sólida y definitiva. Haltoran terminó trabajando en mis empresas a prueba, e iría ascendiendo en el organigrama hasta convertirse en mi jefe de proyectos. Un mes después de aquellos hechos recibiría luz verde, pese a la oposición de parte de mis colaboradores para la construcción de Mermadón, el robot que según sus palabras revolucionaría la ciencia robótica.

Con el discurrir de los días, cuando Mark se notó ya plenamente recobrado, se reunió conmigo para despedirse quizás por última vez. Estrechó mi mano derecha entre las suyas y entonces, en vez de llamarme amigo como había acostumbrado a hacer desde que nos conociéramos en la habitación del hospital, musitó:

-Maestro, siempre me acordaré de ti.

Perplejo le interrogué, parpadeando por la sorpresa y creyendo que había entendido mal.

-Perdona Mark, ¿ pero, como me has llamado?

-Maestro, para mí siempre representarás algo así.

-No Mark, te equivocas, mi nombre es Maikel y no me debes nada. Yo…

El joven sonrió y me habló, mientras se mesaba los largos cabellos negros. Tuve que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar sus ojos tristes y oscuros debido a su elevada estatura, que me hacía parecer un enano a su lado:

-Eres y serás siempre un maestro para mí. No solo me salvaste la vida, si no que me has posibilitado el que me reúna de nuevo con mi ángel, con mi Candy.

Me mostró una ajada y vieja fotografía en blanco y negro donde contemplé por vez primera el rostro de la muchacha más hermosa, que jamás hubiera visto antes. Cuando la conocí en persona, por vez primera, supe que el añejo y antiguo retrato no hacía apenas justicia a su inconmensurable belleza. La chica rubia de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, estaba sonriendo y portaba entre sus brazos un coatí, o mapache albino que también parecía participar de la franca alegría de su dueña. El vivaracho animal, tenía los ojos ribeteados de negro, unas pequeñas orejas, una cola listada a franjas blancas y negras y las patas manchadas de negro.

-También existe otra razón por la que te considero un maestro, y es porque no has revelado mi secreto, respetando mi anonimato.

Poco después se marcharía, en busca de la chica, empleando su formidable poder que pese a que estábamos en mitad de un bosque y me temí que arrasara toda la floresta, y con ella ardiera mi hermosa mansión de estilo victoriano, supo controlar perfectamente de modo que nadie notó el más mínimo cambio o variación en los alrededores. Supuse que no le volvería a ver jamás. Cuan equivocado y errado estaba en mis apreciaciones, ya que recibiría noticias de él, más pronto de lo que me figuraba.

26

Aparte de las razones enumeradas por Mark, para proclamarme como su maestro, existía otra más que en ese momento desconocía por completo y que en cambio, Haltoran había descubierto, al poco de conocerle.

El propio Mark conocía perfectamente el origen de su poder, una vez que tras los primeros momentos de exacerbado miedo y confusión, logró con la ayuda de Haltoran atar los cabos, y cuando todas las pistas fueron reveladas y las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron con milimétrica precisión, los indicios le condujeron hasta mis empresas, y por ende hasta mí. Yo, había creado involuntariamente, su leyenda y su desdicha, yo, había sido indirectamente, el artífice de su poder, y por ende de su felicidad. En un primer momento, llegó a pensar en la venganza, pero los ojos verdes de Candy, su belleza inhumana y el profundo amor que se estableció entre ambos, hicieron que reconsiderara su decisión. La maldición del iridium se convirtió en bendición y de presente incómodo a regalo envenenado. El muchacho descubrió muy pronto, a instancias de sus primeros viajes en el tiempo y uso del iridium, las adversas reacciones que producía. Cuando contempló horrorizado la sangre negra saltando de su espalda, desde los costados de su cuerpo, desde las piernas o saliendo a presión por heridas que se formaban inexplicablemente en su piel aparentemente intacta, pensó que había llegado su hora. Cerró los ojos, con la sensación de lo inevitable que no podría eludir en modo alguno, hasta que notó como los minutos transcurrían y seguía aparentemente, con vida. Abrió los ojos y experimentó un súbito y repentino alivio, cuando comprobó como el innatural color negro de la hedionda sangre que brotaba de su piel y de la que se elevaban algunos hilos de humo, iba transformándose en la savia roja de la vida y llenándole de una vitalidad y energía renovadas. Cuando los últimos regueros de sangre fueron expulsados, las heridas que eran aberturas limpias sin bordes infectados o purulentos se cerraron tan imprevistamente, como se habían materializado, sin dejar el menor rastro.

Mark aprendió a asumir resignado, los inconvenientes del iridium, que por inexplicables razones que no alcanzaba a entrever, había respetado su vida, convirtiéndole en unos instantes en un ser sobrehumano. Por esa razón me llamaba maestro, porque me consideraba bajo ciertos aspectos, como su creador e iniciador en aquellas misteriosas y enrevesadas sendas temporales.

27

Cuando terminé de hablar y narrar el modo y manera, en que conocí a Mark y a Haltoran contemplé lágrimas en los bellos y arrebatadores ojos de Candy, reconocimiento en los de Bryan, tristeza y nostalgia en los de Eleonor y por último, evocación en los de Annie. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo que agradecer o recordar de Mark. Candy porque se había convertido en su esposa, amándole profundamente, En Bryan sus recuerdos se debían a que había recobrado a su hijo, al que creyó que no volvería a ver jamás. Eleonor se sumió en sus lejanos recuerdos de juventud, cuando en la ciudad de Coventry, el mismo joven con idéntico aspecto y edad, había sufrido un repentino desmayo atrayendo su atención, lo mismo que el de un grupo de curiosos que le rodearon gradualmente. Cuando la entonces joven y principiante actriz, prácticamente, una adolescente acudió para socorrerle, desvió sus pasos de la trayectoria que le hubiera hecho toparse con el Duque de Grandschester, que en esos momentos salía de un elegante y lujoso hotel, cambiando el curso de los acontecimientos, que de otro modo, la hubieran convertido en la madre de Terry Grandschester, en lugar de la de Candy. En cuanto a Annie, aunque su relación con Mark siempre había sido afable, la muchacha había sentido cierto temor hacia el joven, el cual era del todo infundado, porque Mark siempre la trató con respeto y consideración. No obstante, a pesar de sus reservas hacia Mark, también en el fondo de su corazón tenía un especial reconocimiento para él, porque gracias a su presencia allí, por medio de su amistad trajo a Haltoran hasta aquella época, permitiendo que conociera al único gran amor de su vida. Ni Anthony ni un aun más breve y corto idilio con Archie habían conseguido arrancar de su mente y de su alma la imagen de un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes y semblante burlón que la rescatara de una de las artimañas de Neal para culpar a Candy para que Cleopatra la yegua de los Legan se encabritase y huyera despavorida. Haltoran descendió rápidamente sobre su vertical, a bordo de un petardeante y renqueante cacharro que producía más ruido y humo negro durante todo el tiempo que conseguía mantenerse en el aire de una pieza y que no solía ser excesivamente largo, pero con el que la rescató evitando que sufriera un accidente o una aparatosa caída. Annie inclinó la cabeza sonriendo levemente al evocarlo. Si el instante crucial en las vidas de Candy y Mark, fue cuando se observaron por vez primera mutuamente en la colina de Pony, el de Annie y Haltoran fue a bordo de un estrafalario y peligroso propulsor aéreo que permitía volar a Haltoran, aunque a duras penas. Tiempo después otro encuentro fortuito y en forma semejante al primero, permitiría que ambos jóvenes, se reencontraran después de estar tanto tiempo separados, en una severa y famosa institución de enseñanza en pleno corazón de Londres, haciendo que los rescoldos de su amor se avivasen con una chispa fortuita que prendió nuevamente las llamas de aquel hondo sentimiento.

28

Flammie Hamilton contempló a su marido de reojo y sonrió satisfecha. Sus ojos oscuros escrutaron la bronceada piel de Juan Pablo que se entrevía a través de la camisa displicentemente desabotonada, mientras bajo el sol primaveral leía un diario, reclinado cómodamente en una hamaca, situada justo en mitad del pequeño jardín que circundaba la casita de campo que a base de esfuerzo, sacrificio y un trabajo duro alimentado por un férreo tesón y un no menos intenso amor, habían logrado restaurar devolviéndole su aspecto original. La vivienda situada cerca de Cambrai estaba deshabitada y cuando finalmente apareció uno de los dueños, el cabeza de familia, superviviente de una familia que la guerra, como otras tantas que se contaban por miles había desperdigado a los cuatro vientos, consintió en vendérsela al joven matrimonio por un precio asequible. El dueño había perdido a todos sus seres queridos, por lo que, nada le quedaba ya allí. Aunque la pequeña casa de campo de paredes encaladas y tejado de color ocre continuaba en pie, el interior estaba desvastado y con él, los recuerdos de toda una vida de aquel pobre hombre. Las fotos de sus hijos, los muebles y enseres familiares, los retratos de su esposa y sus dos hijas posando orgullosamente para la cámara unas veces, y otras con gesto distendido y divertido la mayor parte de las demás ocasiones en las que la feliz familia fue fotografiada, en el curso de varios años. Pero la demencial locura desatada por la mano de un hombre, al disparar contra el heredero del trono austro-húngaro le había arrebatado todo y nada le quedaba ya. Candy y Mark, junto con Haltoran habían tratado de detener el demoledor curso de la Historia, pero cuando lo consiguieron establecieron otro que lo fue aun más, no quedando otra alternativa que restablecer la línea temporal original.

Lo único que disgustaba a Flammie levemente era la visión de la pierna de acero, de un color oscuro, atada al muñón de Juan Pablo mediante correas de cuero, pero que tras un largo y prolongado periodo de rehabilitación se había acostumbrado a utilizar. Ciertamente, nunca sería como la suya, que perdió durante la contraofensiva aliada en Cambrai, más conocida como operación G.I., arrancada por las esquirlas de una granada de artillería, pero que por lo menos le permitía caminar, y realizar una vida perfectamente normal con un mínimo de dignidad. Flammie empujó sus gafas contra el tabique nasal, y contempló el libro que reposaba sobre sus rodillas, y cuya lectura había interrumpido, para observar a su marido que seguía enfrascado en su periódico, hasta que el joven hizo que descendiera poco a poco, para plegarlo entre sus manos, permitiendo entrever su rostro sonriente y bronceado. Depositó el diario sobre la mesa de jardín de forma circular, que reposaba ante ambos esposos y, en torno a la cual se habían sentado en sendas sillas de plástico, un nuevo material que había irrumpido con fuerza en los mercados mundiales y que indicaba el inexorable paso del tiempo y la llegada del progreso con sus nuevos y constantes avances. Flammie sonreía más a menudo y evocó el momento en que Mark había salvado su pierna. La joven creyó por un breve tiempo haber estado enamorada de él. Las tazas rebosantes de té humeante junto con la tetera tintinearon brevemente, cuando la muchacha depositó la novela que tenía entre los dedos, para centrarse en sus recuerdos.

29

Fue poco después de que el gigantesco robot que se había nombrado así mismo como Mermadón, consiguiera ponerse en contacto conmigo, de manera que inmediatamente pedí ayuda, lo cual permitió encontrarlas indemnes, lo mismo que los heridos, y que fueran conducidos sanos y salvos de vuelta a Charmotieres. Mermadón se ocupó de mantener con vida a Julienne y a Flammie, así como al resto de los soldados heridos que aun aguardaban en el interior del viejo y destrozado camión Crysler. Naturalmente, primero tenía que remolcar el camión, alejándolo del árbol contra el que Candy lo había estrellado, con tan mala fortuna, que además el morro destrozado del vehículo, pendía sobre un precipicio en parte. Sólo el grueso tronco del árbol, había evitado en parte un desastre mayor. El enorme robot tuvo que desactivar su invisibilidad, debido a que las radiaciones del iridium podían ser perjudiciales a tan escasa distancia para poder desempotrar el vehículo de la encina, con la que había chocado. Mermadon además era muy silencioso, debido al sistema de amortiguación ideado por Haltoran y alojado en el interior de sus pies de acero, que absorbían las vibraciones que producía al caminar. Incluso había momentos que ni siquiera imprimía sus huellas sobre el manto de nieve de aquel gélido día, tan inesperado, como absurdo en pleno mes de Septiembre.

El estado de salud de los heridos en general, era bueno, exceptuando algún caso de disentería y fracturas de tibia o peroné. En cuanto, a Flammie y Julienne podían caminar, pero no así la mayor parte de los hombres heridos que iban a bordo del destartalado y destrozado camión que Candy no fuera capaz de dominar y que terminara estrellándose contra un árbol, al patinar sus ruedas sobre la nieve. De modo que el robot, cargó el camión metiendo sus manazas metálicas, por debajo del destrozado morro que semejaba a un acordeón de lo arrugado y chafado que estaba, y flexionando las piernas hizo fuerza, levantándolo como si fuera una pluma. La parte trasera, en cambio se hallaba intacta por lo que el robot empleó el pesado vehículo a modo de improvisada camilla, y empujándolo primero, lo desempotró del tronco del árbol en el que se había incrustado, alejándolo lentamente del precipio cortado a pico. A continuación tiró de él, ante el asombro de Julienne, pero la cara de Flammie era todo un poema. Deseaba sentir desprecio hacia aquel montón de chatarra, pero el robot impertérrito e inmune a sus insultos, continuaba tirando del camión lentamente y con suavidad, hasta que consiguió llegar a un terreno relativamente estable, donde el macizo vehículo, junto con su carga humana no corriera peligro. Los desplantes de Flammie no le afectaban, porque su programación no le permitía reaccionar violentamente a amenazas verbales o físicas, si acaso defenderse de las mismas sin emplear la violencia, a menos que fuera inevitable. Mermadon miró a ambas enfermeras y les sugirió amablemente:

-Señoritas, creo que deberían refugiarse en el interior del camión. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Julienne accedió pero su orgullosa compañera, haciendo un gesto de desdén se negó en redondo.

-Ni hablar –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza- prefiero quedarme aquí fuera, e incluso caminar para buscar ayuda. No me fío de este montón de chatarra.

Mermadón hizo un remedo de encogerse de hombros y lanzando lo que podría interpretarse como un suspiro añadió:

-Como prefiera señorita Hamilton, pero su pierna izquierda requeriría una revisión a fondo y cuidados médicos especiales. Quizás no debería forzarla demasiado, exponiéndose a una posible fractura si echa a andar, que además se le podría engangrenar, dado que la fractura es de índole abierta.

-No necesito tus consejos cubo de basura –dijo apretando los finos labios, mientras sus pupilas oscuras relampagueaban detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. -declaró despectiva, caminando sobre la nieve, mientras balanceaba enérgicamente los brazos, cuidando de no hundirse demasiado en el manto blanco –A fin de cuentas…

No pudo concluir la frase. La muchacha se dobló de dolor quejándose mientras se llevaba las manos a su rodilla izquierda, entumecida y cárdena, que empezaba a inflamarse dolorosamente.

-Ay, ay, ay –exclamó Flammy sorprendida al desplomarse, porque su pierna izquierda se negaba a responderle.

30

Flammie no tuvo más remedio que subir finalmente en la parte trasera del camión, convertida en improvisado refugio, ayudada por Julienne y Mermadon, que la sostuvo delicadamente entre sus grandes manos mecánicas. La muchacha sintió cierto temor cuando la mole de dos metros de altura, que tanto las asustara al surgir sorpresivamente de entre las brumas de aquel atípico e irregular día, más propio del invierno que del verano que estaba en sus últimas fases, avanzó hacia ella con los brazos ligeramente arqueados. Lo que más le sorprendió aparte del temible y tosco aspecto del humanoide, fue la total ausencia de ruido o vibración alguna, cuando las grandes plantas de sus pies, se desplazaban sobre la nieve y ello se debía al sistema de suspensión neumática que Haltoran le había instalado en el interior de las mismas. Consciente del miedo que suscitaba en la muchacha, Mermadón se detuvo y dijo con su voz dulce y entonación musical:

-No tenga miedo señorita Hamilton. No voy a causarla ningún daño. Mi programación rechaza de plano cualquier manifestación violencia o uso de la fuerza, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesaria. Pero piense en las inclemencias meterológicas. Es peligroso quedarse a la intemperie.

Flammie tembló ligeramente. ¿ Programación ? ¿ uso de la fuerza ? ¿ qué significaba todo aquello ?

Antes de que la enfermera pudiera objetar nada o seguir retrocediendo, el robot la asió entre sus brazos sujetándola con todo el cuidado y fineza, que fue capaz de desplegar. Cargó a la indignada muchacha, que pataleaba furiosa, golpeando el hombro izquierdo del robot, con sus puños crispados, izándola sobre el borde de la portezuela que cerraba la caja del destrozado camión, que el robot había conseguido separar del árbol, donde Candy debido a la copiosa e incesante nevada y su falta de pericia al volante, lo había accidentado, viéndose impotente para evitarlo y la situó junto a los heridos que no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando. El ser mecánico, escaneó la lesión de Flammie estudiándola con sus sensores ópticos, que tanta grima producían en la muchacha. Datos biomédicos y análisis computerizados de la estructura del fémur dañado de Flammie pasaron a su cerebro electrónico, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Mermadón emitió una especie de silbido largo y agudo. Flammie, que entre el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo por como el robot la miraba con aquellos puntos rojos, tras una especie de parabrisas, la difícil situación en que se encontraban, atrapadas en mitad de la nieve, con la responsabilidad de ocuparse de todos aquellos hombres heridos y la incertidumbre de no saber donde podía encontrarse Candy en aquellos terribles instantes, terminó por perder los estribos.

-¡ Deja de hacer eso ¡ -exclamó la altiva joven fuera de sí, sobresaltando a Julienne y a algunos de los heridos que permanecían acurrucados, los unos contra los otros, para procurarse un poco de calor, que atenuara el tremendo frío reinante, en el fondo de la caja del malogrado camión –me pones nerviosa. Maldita sea –dijo exhalando algunas volutas de vapor por medio de su aliento helado, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente para intentar entrar en calor.

-Tranquilízate Flammie –intervino conciliadora Julienne- no ha pretendido ofenderte. Además, hasta ahora nos ha ayudado y no ha dado muestras de ser hostil.

-Así es señorita –dijo Mermadon dirigiéndose ahora hacia Julienne- me ocuparé de sacarles de aquí, aunque no puedo emplear mi invisibilidad para tirar del camión, porque las emanaciones de iridium podrían resultar fatales para ustedes a tan escasa distancia. Y no puedo presentarme en Charmotieres delante de tantos miles de ojos, porque soy alto secreto. Aparte, de que no me atrevo a dejarles solos. Me ha parecido captar aullidos de lobos en dirección oeste –explicó mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo para apuntar hacia ese lugar.

El robot pareció entrar en un estado de contradicción y analizó dubitativo y curioso, como resolvería aquel problema. Haltoran no se hallaba presente porque se encontraba en pleno viaje de inspección de las fábricas de armamento aliadas, que se hallaban en pleno proceso de remodelación para producir el nuevo armamento y poder desarrollar la tecnología necesaria, que mejoraría sustancialmente el rendimiento de los primitivos y poco perfeccionados carros de combate, nueva arma que en un principio se había revelado eficaz para rebasar las trincheras pero insuficiente para poder dar un vuelco decisivo a la contienda, y en la que el alto mando aliado había depositado todas sus esperanzas para ganar la guerra.

De todas maneras, halló una solución. Yo estaba en poder de un emisor que me permitía comunicarme con él. Bastaría que me indicara su localización, para que yo, a mi vez diera la voz de alarma y una expedición de rescate se pusiera en marcha para traer a las enfermeras y a los soldados de vuelta al campamento, sanos y salvos. No convenía que Mermadón se expusiera más a la vista de tantos como ya había hecho y como tan oportuna y acertadamente había explicado.

Cuando Flammie escuchó las extrañas palabras del monstruo mecánico notó como su ira se acrecentaba aun más, pero pronto se fue apaciguando para dejar paso a una repentina y dramática tristeza que le hizo ponerse a llorar y buscar refugio en los brazos de Julienne. La muchacha se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban por debajo del borde de sus gafas metálicas intentando aparentar fortaleza, aunque no le era posible seguir manteniendo el tipo. Solo faltaba aquel insidioso robot, autómata o lo que fuera, emitiendo irritantes sonidos de barraca de feria y empleando tecnicismos y palabras que nunca antes había escuchado, que no hacían más que sacarla de quicio. Por un instante estuvo tentada en preguntar que era ese iridium, aunque optó por callarse. No obstante, muy pronto tendría ocasión de comprobarlo.

31

Candy contempló el lobo que yacía inerte, con el espinazo partido a pocos metros de ella. Notó como una súbita piedad la invadía y trató de acercarse al animal para cubrirlo aunque solo fuera con un poco de nieve, a efectos de improvisar un enterramiento, pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozar la piel del infortunado animal, la mano izquierda de Mark, la sujetó con tal presión, que Candy chilló dolorida y levemente sorprendida.

-Marrk –se quejó Candy con voz chillona y una inflexión de indignación en la voz -¿ que estás haciendo ? me has hecho daño.

El joven, que a veces no era consciente de su descomunal fuerza potenciada por el iridium, se disculpó inmediatamente bajando la cabeza contrariado y aflojando la presa que hacía en torno a la piel de Candy.

-Perdóname amor mío –dijo examinando a continuación, la muñeca derecha de Candy temeroso de haberla herido sin querer- no pretendía asustarse ni hacerte daño, pero ese lobo está infectado por la rabia. Si le hubieras tocado, lo más seguro es que te hubiera mordido.

-Pero, pero está muerto. No se mueve ni…

Por toda respuesta Mark lanzó desde una distancia prudencial, un copo de nieve contra el lobo, que al sentir como la bola se estrellaba contra su lomo, se recobró súbitamente, gruñendo de forma amenazadora y haciendo que sus dientes afilados restallasen en el aire, realizando varias acometidas con sus poderosas mandíbulas,.

Candy retrocedió asustada, refugiándose detrás de Mark.

-No, no tenía que haber sido así –dijo con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas- yo no quería que muriesen. Yo…

Mark se giró abrazándola contra su pecho y musitó lentamente:

-Ese animal estaba condenado de todas maneras Candy. Es más, si no te hubiera detenido a tiempo, te habría atacado y habrías contraído la rabia. Y si no te hubiera defendido, ahora podrías estar ahí, tendida en la nieve…y sin vida.

Mark dirigió una lastimosa mirada hacia el lobo de pelaje gris que estaba perdiendo la vida por momentos. Las grandes heridas inflingidas por los chorros de fuego que Mark emitió de sus muñecas, dirigidos contra la bestia, le habían herido gravemente, pero el lobo ya estaba sentenciado desde el mismo momento en que contrajera la enfermedad que le aquejaba. Sabedor de que Candy se lo reprocharía, había intentado infligir el menor dolor posible, a los animales y lo había conseguido porque la mayor parte de la manada escapó rechazada por las llamaradas que se agitaban en el aire y que surgían de sus antebrazos, a modo de teas encendidas, pero no pudo impedir tener que abatir a uno de los ejemplares más grandes, que había saltado directamente, tras agazaparse sobre sus cuartos traseros en dirección a Candy y que de no haber intervenido, habría acabado con seguridad, con la vida de su esposa y de su hija.

Candy contempló al lobo con pena, compadecida de su estado. Pero sabía que Mark no había tenido otra alternativa que terminar con él. Su mente se remontó entonces al pequeño pueblo donde fueron atacados por la partida armada, encabezada por el capataz de los Andrew. En aquella ocasión, Mark tampoco tuvo alternativa y hubo de matar a todos aquellos hombres, porque de no haberlo hecho, ellos habrían acabado con sus vidas.

Mientras evocaba aquellos duros momentos, Mark con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, escrutaba los alrededores, adoptando un aire de concentración y cuidadosa vigilancia.

Entonces experimentó algunas alteraciones en el aire provocadas por otra fuente de iridium, relativamente cercana al punto donde ellos se encontraban.

-Mermadón –susurró levemente mientras Candy procuraba olvidar también el desagradable episodio de la sangre negra de Mark, saltando de su espalda para purificar su sistema circulatorio, limpiándolo de cualquier posible toxina generada durante la utilización del iridium., acaecido poco después del incidente con la jauría de lobos.

-¿ Eh ? –inquirió la muchacha rubia, mientras examinaba su piel en busca de posibles lesiones o mordeduras de los lobos, que tal vez le hubiesen provocado inadvertidamente, pero por fortuna no halló nada en su piel blanca y tersa. A veces las bajas temperaturas impedían sentir dolor o percibir la sangre, o incluso haber sentido la acometida de un animal.

-¿ Qué quieres decir cariño ? –preguntó intentando imprimir a su voz un tono de normalidad, al objeto de apartar de su mente, cuanto antes los negros pensamientos que acerca del lado oscuro de Mark la habían asaltado súbitamente. Puso los brazos en jarras, pero enseguida los replegó, abrazándose así misma, y pateando, para resistir el gélido aire que soplaba con ululantes y veloces rachas.

Entonces Mark se desprendió de su cazadora y volteándola, la acomodó en torno a los hombros de su esposa, que enfundó sus brazos en las largas mangas en las que sus extremidades no tardaron en desaparecer. La cazadora era tan larga, que si ya de por si le quedaba grande, bajaba hasta poco más, por debajo de las rodillas de Candy.

-¿ No me habías dicho que no tenías nada que ver con la aparición de Mermadón ? –preguntó indignada, aun con la honda impresión que le causara el contemplar el destrozado lobo, que ya había expirado finalmente.

-Y te he confesado la verdad Candy –dijo Mark recogiendo su lanzacohetes y revisándolo concienzudamente, para descartar cualquier posible desperfecto o avería en el mismo. Tocó un botón y el arma se replegó sobre si misma, con un gemido neumático, encogiéndose rápidamente.

-De todos modos –observó Candy acertadamente mientras la cazadora de Mark se agitaba como las alas de un murciélago gigante, en torno a sus pequeños hombros, que su marido le había puesto, para protegerla del intenso frío –nada ganamos con discutir aquí, sin hacer nada. Debemos encontrarlas cuanto antes.

Mark asintió y tras concentrarse, determinó que el robot se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros hacia el este, de forma más o menos aproximada.

Se pusieron a caminar lentamente. Mark se apretó contra su esposa para procurarle calor. La cazadora de cuero bailaba en torno a la figura de Candy, que se preguntaba como su marido, podía llevar encima algo tan pesado y a su juicio, incómodo. La muchacha tenía la impresión de estar portando encima una especie de armadura que a cada paso que daba sobre la espesa y densa capa de nieve, se hacía más voluminosa y pesada, pero como la prenda abrigaba desprendiendo un suave calor y temía que las bajas temperaturas pudieran afectar a su bebé en gestación, suspiró resignada y entornando los ojos siguió a su marido intentando que su decaído ánimo, no flaqueara aun más.

Candy contempló las espaldas de Mark enfundadas en su familiar camisa blanca a cuadros y le preguntó de repente:

-Mark, ¿ cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que llevamos la dirección correcta ?

-Bueno, no es que mi sentido de la orientación tenga la precisión de un GPS, pero digamos, que vamos por buen camino –dijo riendo quedamente e intentando animarla y por la comparación que había establecido.

-¿ GPS ? –preguntó Candy, parpadeando sorprendida –Mark, cariño, no sé como tienes ganas de bromear en circunstancias así.

-No es una broma –replicó Mark mientras se detenía para captar mejor los confusos y a veces nada claros rastros, que Mermadón había ido dejando- se trata de un sistema de localización por satélite. Un invento del siglo XXI. Son satélites artificiales, que están orbitando permanentemente en torno a la Tierra y establecen una red mundial, que permiten ubicar con un escaso margen de error, el paradero de un vehículo, o un destino concreto.

Candy se sujetó las sienes con las manos, masajeándolas con las yemas de los dedos. Creyó que la enrevesada explicación de su marido, haría que le entrara un buen dolor de cabeza. Cuando Mark se disponía a completar su exposición, la muchacha alzó la mano derecha que quedó oculta por la manga de la cazadora de Mark que le estaba enorme y le detuvo:

-Vale, vale, querido, no sigas. Cuando te pones en ese plan, me recuerdas a Haltoran o a Stear hablando de uno de sus inventos. O incluso a Mermadón.

Mark se giró para observarla. Candy se había envuelto en la cazadora, por efecto del intenso frío, que la confería un cómico aspecto, con las mangas dobladas hacia abajo y que ocultaban sus puños y sus brazos, casi por completo. Por más esfuerzos que la muchacha realizaba para que sus menudas manos asomaran por los bordes de las bocamangas, estos estaban condenados al fracaso y finalmente dejó de estirar los brazos intentando que sus extremidades sobresalieran, para dejarlos caer laxos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Candy suspiró y apartó con dificultad, los picos de las solapas de la prenda de color oscuro, situadas en torno a la cremallera plateada, porque le cosquilleaban en la nariz, y por ende la hacían estornudar, casi de continuo. Después de la tensión acumulada, Mark rió alegremente suscitando la irritación de su esposa que no encontraba la situación nada cómica ni divertida, mientras el atuendo, varias tallas más grandes que la suya, continuaba cimbreándose al compás de sus vacilantes pasos, entorpecidos por la gruesa capa de nieve. Candy refunfuñó levemente, pero sus labios se distendieron pronto en una encantadora sonrisa. El escuchar la risa y observar la alegría de su esposo para ella no tenían precio. Le gustaba tanto la risa de su marido y como sus ojos se iluminaban, cada vez que estaba contento, que por unos instantes olvidó la incomodidad de la rígida prenda..

32

-Esto tiene mala pinta Flammie, -observó con ojo experto Julienne mientras examinaba la pierna de la muchacha, cada vez más tumefacta e hinchada.

La joven dirigió una mirada nerviosa y asustada a su amiga, pero de sobra sabía que sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Durante el accidente, uno de los montantes de hierro de la estructura metálica, de la caja del camión le habían producido un corte irregular en la rodilla, que se había infectado, extendiéndose por momentos, a toda la pierna de la infortunada muchacha.

Posiblemente, la herida hubiera sido inferida por un remache demasiado sobresaliente o un tornillo enroñado y defectuosamente apretado. Ya daba igual cual hubiera sido la causa y circunstancia concreta que había producido la fea herida en la piel de la bella enfermera, porque el daño estaba hecho y no había vuelto de hoja. Finalmente, Flammie tuvo que sentarse, incapaz de permanecer de pie, debido a los fuertes dolores que la agitaban, regularmente.

-Mi pierna, mi pierna –gruñó apretando los dientes, tratando de contenerse y mantener una compostura que resultaba superflua en la difícil situación en que se encontraban.

-El robot tiene razón –Flammie- observó Juliene palpando con cuidado la llamativa y dolorosa hinchazón- esto es…un principio de gangrena y debemos darnos prisa o…-no se atrevió a concluir la frase.

-¿ O qué ? –le exhortó la chica a que continuara hablando, impaciente. Flammie intuía la dolorosa verdad, pero no quería por nada del mundo, afrontar la evidencia de lo que ya por otra parte, sabía.

Julienne tragó saliva y acariciando la trenza castaña rematada por un gran lazo rojo, abrazó a su amiga y dijo contrariada por tener que dar semejantes noticias:

-Podrías perder la pierna querida amiga. Tal vez tengamos que irrigarla.

-Pero, pero, ¿ aquí dispones de instrumental necesario para realizar tal operación ? –preguntó la joven enfermera sorprendida, y ahogando un grito de dolor, que hizo que contrajera su semblante y cerrara los ojos, mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor.

Los hombres que las rodeaban, les contemplaron en silencio y con lástima. Algunos se ofrecieron con entusiasmo a asistirla, pero Julienne prefirió que no lo hicieran. La irrigación era una técnica muy nueva que aun no se había experimentado en seres humanos y no se sabía a ciencia cierta, que efectos colaterales podían producir. Y se precisaba de una mano muy experta y diestra, con un pulso muy firme, para administrar los potentes y aun no probados fármacos del tratamiento de irrigación.

Julienne asintió lentamente y extrajo de una maleta de cuero rojo que llevaba consigo, una serie de frascos y recipientes de vidrio con distintas sustancias, e instrumental médico. Los soldados ayudaron a improvisar una especie de mesa de operaciones en mitad de la caja del camión. Flammie observó con horror como Julienne lo iba disponiendo todo, pero posiblemente no quedara otro remedio, a falta de una solución mejor. Julienne esgrimió ante sus ojos un frasco relleno de un líquido rojo y viscoso en cuya etiqueta podía leerse: ácido darkrin y que agitó levemente, hasta lograr una solución acuosa y que mezcló con otra sustancia de color café. Fue entonces, cuando Mermadón captó las intenciones de la enfermera, y poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta la abertura del desvencijado compartimiento de carga del camión y realizó una advertencia, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y dando cortos saltos, como si improvisara una alocada danza, ante los atónitos soldados que no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando. Julienne se detuvo inmediatamente, sosteniendo, indecisa el frasco entre sus vacilantes manos.

-No señorita, no emplee esa sustancia. Podría lesionar permanentemente los nervios de la pierna de la señorita Hamilton. El ácido dakrin es un alcaloide, un compuesto altamente corrosivo y volátil. Por favor, no utilice ese ácido en piel y tejidos humanos. Las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, totalmente funestas. Incluso aun cuando el ácido dakrin detuviese el proceso de gangrena, podría afectar a los músculos responsables de la locomoción, lesionándolos permanentemente.

32

Mark había terminado finalmente, por dar con el paradero de Mermadón y por ende, localizar la ubicación del viejo y desportillado Crysler que seguía aun varado en la nieve. Como Candy estaba empezando a sentirse cansada y a perder sus fuerzas debido al intenso frío, aunque la cazadora la mantenía caliente, impidiendo que la muchacha entrara en un estado de hipotermia que podría haber agravado su salud con consecuencias fatales, Mark la cargó a su espalda sosteniéndola con cuidado para que no se cayera o rodara por tierra. Candy se sentía un poco ridícula y sobre todo lo lamentaba por Mark, que tenía que sobrellevar un peso extra representado por el cuerpo de la muchacha, pero Mark no dio ninguna muestra de cansancio o flaqueza. Era como llevar una pluma en la palma de la mano. No obstante, tenía que caminar con mucho cuidado, para no resbalar y arrastrar a Candy consigo, por lo que cubrir la escasa distancia que les separaba del accidente podía tomar demasiado tiempo, como para que cuando llegasen, quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces giró la cabeza. Candy que estaba medio adormilada, dejó escapar un confuso y corto murmullo y miró a Mark con sus espectaculares y hermosos ojos verdes, mientras algunos copos de nieve se posaban sobre su cabellera ondulada. Se había quitado sus características coletas, para que no le resultaran incómodos en las duras condiciones en que estaban viviendo, no solo por haber quedado atrapados en mitad de la nieve. Había guardado los decorativos lazos, en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme para no perderlos y entonces Mark, dijo algo que sacaba de sus casillas a Candy:

-Debería emplear el iridium para llegar cuanto antes, porque a pie, me temo que no llegaremos nunca.

Candy refunfuñó brevemente y dijo elevando un poco la voz, con una ligera inflexión de ira en la misma:

-No Mark, ni se te ocurra. No quiero que lo emplees. Ya lo dejamos claro varias veces y no estoy por la labor de discutir, por el mismo motivo de nuevo.

Mark resopló meneando la cabeza. Su esposa era tan hermosa como terca, y tan dulce como decidida. Aborrecía discutir con ella, sobre todo porque temía que el orgulloso y fuerte temperamento de Candy, que afloraba, cuando se la atacaba en sus puntos sensibles, hiciera que se enojara con él, y el hecho de que Candy no le hablase, siquiera durante unos minutos, le preocupaba bastante, aunque sin llegar al punto de convertirse en una seria obsesión.

No obstante realizó otro intento, cuidando de no hacerla enfadar demasiado.

-Pero Candy, llegaremos más rápido. Además, es un vuelo tan corto que apenas forzaré mi cuerpo y ni siquiera tendrás que ver un nuevo proceso de depuración, te lo prometo.

-No –repitió Candy con rotundidad.

-Pero cariño –insistió Mark- no entiendo como a veces eres tan terca y obstinada. Debes confiar en mí. Conozco mis propios límites.

-Definitivamente no –repitió Candy insistente, mientras ceñía con fuerza el cuello de su marido con sus manos menudas.

-No estás siendo justa cariño –dijo Mark, sintiéndose derrotado y rozando el límite de la paciencia de Candy, que no se atrevía a traspasar, para ir más allá.

-No insistas amor mío –declaró Candy tajante y pasando por alto, las observaciones de Mark, referentes a su testarudez y cerrilismo- además si Mermadon está con ellos no hay peligro. El las mantendrá con vida, preservándolas de este frío y al abrigo de sus efectos. Estate tranquilo, mi vida.

Mark lanzó un suspiro y agitó la cabeza, contrariado, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Por lo menos, estarían vivas e ilesas, cuando las encontrasen, gracias a la protección del robot. Entonces una duda asaltó a Candy y se lo hizo saber a Mark, mientras sus manos descansaban, completamente extendidas, sobre los hombros de su esposo:

-Mark, ¿ cómo va a defenderlas Mermadon si es contrario a la violencia ?

Era una pregunta interesante y como Mark tenía ganas de hablar asintió y respondió:

-Realmente Candy, rechaza la violencia gratuita, esto es, el inferir daño por el mero placer, si se puede llamar a algo tan enfermizo y terrible como eso, de hacerlo. Pero si tiene que ejercer la justa para rechazar una amenaza, sobre todo para preservar vidas humanas, ten por seguro que lo hará. Mermadon no hace distinciones entre agresores y agredidos. Si puede salvar sus vidas, ten por seguro que lo hará. Haltoran no dejó nada al azar y tal como le dijo a mi maestro una vez, revolucionaría la ciencia de la robótica cuando estuviera construído, y así fue.

Mark se aseguró de que Candy estuviera cómoda. Se sentía bien, cargando a su esposa sobre su espalda, aun en medio del frío reinante. Entonces Candy pasó a otra cuestión, y dijo mientras recogía un copo de nieve que había restallado contra su mejilla izquierda, con la mano del mismo lado y que le había hecho esbozar un gesto de contrariedad al notar el gélido contacto de la nieve sobre su piel:

-¿ Cómo puede estar nevando en pleno verano ? Es completamente absurdo. –preguntó dando un involuntario respingo y creyendo que sus sentidos, le habían jugado una mala pasada. -¿ no será un efecto residual o secundario del iridium ? –inquirió con un leve deje de suspicacia en la voz.

-No cariño, te prometo que esta vez no he tenido nada que ver con ello –dijo Mark apartando un largo rizo rubio de la cabellera de su esposa, que caía sobre sus ojos oscuros-. Sí, es absurdo que se produzca algo así, fuera de su contexto habitual, pero no imposible, Candy. Se trata de un día intruso, algo que en Meteorología, se denomina a los días que no se corresponden con la estación en la que se producen. Por ejemplo un día muy caluroso en pleno invierno.

-O un día de temperaturas extremas, a la baja, claro está –declaró Candy, mirando en derredor- en mitad del verano. Está bien Mark, aunque me cueste un poco, te creo –dijo Candy con voz un poco cansada.

-Sí, eso es Candy. La verdad es sorprendentemente complicado, que un día intruso se produzca y tenga lugar.

-Pero no imposible –dijo Candy, sujetándose su gorra de enfermera, con el emblema de la Cruz Roja, sobre la visera, para que no rodara de sus cabellos rubios por efecto de una de las inoportunas rachas de viento. Finalmente, optó por guardarla como había hecho con sus lazos, en uno de los bolsillos de su falda blanca de enfermera.

Mark iba a responder, cuando finalmente divisaron los restos de un camión, cuya cabina está completamente destrozada y chafada, semejando una especie de acordeón. El parabrisas delantero había saltado hecho añicos, el motor se había partido por la mitad y el radiador hacía ya tiempo, que había perdido su líquido refrigerante, que había goteado sobre la nieve, derritiéndola bajo el camión. A su lado, había dos muchachas vestidas de blanco y varias cabezas barbudas o lampiñas, con signos de agotamiento y hambre en su expresión famélica, sobresalía de la aparentemente intacta, caja del camión. Una de las chicas parecía tener algún tipo de problema y junto a ella, un robot enorme se había agachado para estudiar más de cerca lo que parecía a todas luces, una lesión por fractura.

-Están allí, están allí. Puedo ver perfectamente a Mermadón –gritó Candy alegremente, levantando los brazos hacia arriba y agitándolos sobre su cabeza, mientras Mark apretaba el paso, para llegar cuanto antes, frente a las atribuladas muchachas, y los heridos a su cargo.

Finalmente estaban más cerca de lo que en un primer momento, Mark, había estimado.

33

Mermadon comenzó a mostrar signos de un extraño comportamiento, mientras Julienne intentaba aplicar a la remisa Flammie el ácido dakrin en la hinchada rodilla de la muchacha. Flammie no se fiaba en absoluto del gigantesco y extraño artilugio con forma vagamente humana que suplicaba encarecidamente a Julienne que no destapara el frasco del ácido y comenzara el tratamiento, pero los precisos y minuciosos datos sobre anatomía, que Mermadón iba enumerando, desgranando uno por uno, acerca de los síntomas de la fractura de Flammie, hicieron que Flammie alzase la mano derecha, e impusiese a su amiga que no le aplicara aun la solución de color oscuro, que burbujeaba levemente en el fondo del frasco, una vez Julienne le añadiese otro producto agitándolo, hasta lograr una mixtura homogénea y lista, teóricamente por lo menos, para ser aplicada en la hinchazón. Flammie contempló al robot, cuyos puntos de luz rojos a modo de ojos, refulgían entre la bruma. Después observó las pupilas oscuras de Julienne, cuyos cabellos negros temblaron levemente, cuando la mujer se inclinó hacia Flammie tratando de convencerla de que se dejara aplicar la cura.

-Espera un momento Julienne –observó Flammie, que no se mostraba tan segura, a diferencia de su amiga, de que el tratamiento de irrigación resultara eficaz, como en un principio las investigaciones médicas más recientes, habían supuestamente demostrado –no es que me fíe mucho de ese cubo de chatarra- dijo refiriéndose al robot, que no se inmutó ante los ofensivos términos en los que se dirigió la muchacha morena hacia él. El único descalificativo que era capaz de afectarle mínimamente era que le llamaran, máquina –pero ese trasto, sabe de medicina, o por lo menos, todos los datos y síntomas que ha descrito, son absoluta y totalmente correctos.

-Tonterías Flammie –dijo Julienne nerviosa, porque ahora era ella quien no se fiaba del robot- tu pierna está en peligro y cuanto más tardemos en aplicar el ácido dakrin, más riesgo correrá de gangrenarse.

-Con el debido respeto, señorita –declaró Mermadón con voz suave y dulce, que contrastaba con su torva apariencia- si le aplica a la señorita Hamilton esa sustancia en su pierna, la gangrena se acelerará aun más si cabe. Debemos disolver el tejido neurotizado mediante oxidacina, para realizar un desbridamiento químico.

-Eso no tiene el menor sentido –exclamó escandalizada Julienne- así solo haríamos que su pierna empeorase.

-Yo, que usted señora –sonó de pronto una voz masculina a su espalda- haría caso de lo que dice. Mermadón tiene más de tres millones de referencias médicas en su banco de datos.

Julienne, sobresaltada, se giró tan repentinamente que el relicario que pendía de su cuello, con el retrato de su marido, estuvo a punto de desprenderse del mismo y tal vez, quedar olvidado e ilocalizable, bajo la gruesa capa de nieve, de haberse precipitado al suelo.

Julienne se encontró con un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos años, de largos cabellos negros y pupilas tan oscuras, o puede que más, que las de su propio esposo. A su lado, tomada de su mano derecha caminaba una joven de largos y rizados cabellos rubios y ojos de un color verde tan intenso que se diría que ni la más exclusiva de las esmeraldas, podía competir y menos, rivalizar con su belleza.

34

La sorpresa de las dos mujeres fue mayúscula, cuando descubrieron a Candy sana y salva ante ellas, de pie frente a ambas, y derramando algunas lágrimas, junto al joven de cabello oscuro, poco más alto que ella, que había sobresaltado a Julienne con su repentina y sigilosa llegada. Julienne corrió al encuentro de su amiga y la abrazó efusivamente, empapándola de lágrimas y no separándose de ella, por largo rato. Flammie intentó incorporarse, pero su lesión cada vez más agravada por el avance de la gangrena hizo que trastabillara dolorosamente, soltando un quejido de dolor. Habría caído al suelo, de no ser porque Mermadón, al quite y prevenido, la recogió con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Flammie pese a los dolores, se sorprendió de que aquella máquina fuera tan solícita y amable, como el más galante de sus pretendientes que siempre rechazaba con una fría y despectiva ignorancia. La ayudó a ponerse en pie para que apoyándose en él, se acercara hasta Candy y Mark, pero la chica se desmayó. Mermadón la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras los de de Flammie, se desplomaron laxamente a ambos costados de su cuerpo y sus piernas se agitaron levemente, a cada paso que Mermadon daba sobre la nieve. Debido a los sufrimientos que su pierna herida le estaba ocasionando, Candy se acercó hasta ella, examinándola con gesto preocupado. Julienne miró a Candy. Aun sostenía entre las manos, la botella de ácido dakrin que había mezclado con otra sustancia y que ya no sabía si administrársela o no, a la cada vez más enferma Flammie, que entró en una fase de delirio con sudores fríos, mareos y temblores que agitaban todo su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o no saldrá de esta –prorrumpió Julienne mientras destapaba nuevamente la botella e impregnaba una gasa en la sustancia para aplicarla sobre la lesión de Flammie, firmemente decidida a irrigar su herida. Pero Mark se interpuso, arrebatándola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la venda que hedía a bastante distancia. Julienne parpadeó perpleja, mientras sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de las órbitas. En una milésima de segundo aquel hombre, le había arrebatado el apósito. Mark alzó la mano antes de que Julienne pudiera recuperarlo, y lo lanzó lejos de sí.

-¿ Te has vuelto loco ? –gritó enfurecida la normalmente imperturbable y gentil enfermera, intentando alcanzar la venda, cosa que no logró, pese a que era casi tan alta como Mark y sus acometidas amenazaban con derribarle por tierra, pero cada vez que la mujer saltaba hacia él, Mark se apartaba rápidamente, como si un sexto sentido le advirtiera de la nueva posición que iba a ocupar Julienne después de cada embate. Cansada y frustrada le miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y dijo desesperada, mientras crispaba los puños en torno a las solapas de su cazadora:

-Si no le aplico la solución y efectúo la irrigación perderá la pierna y puede que la vida. ¿ No te das cuenta de que si no le administro el tratamiento, le amputarán la pierna aunque lleguemos a tiempo al hospital de campaña ?

Mark no respondió a los exasperados reproches de la amiga de su esposa y besó a Candy en sus rizos rubios, que acarició con afecto. La muchacha se estremeció y Mark le susurró al oído con el tono de voz más cariñoso que pudo esbozar:

-Amor mío, sé que odias el poder que hay en la sustancia que corre por mis venas, pero debo utilizarlo para salvar a esa muchacha –repuso señalando con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Flammie que de no ser por los fuertes brazos metálicos, de Mermadón, habría caído al suelo.

Mark contempló el interior del camión y preguntó a alguno de los hombres que yacían desordenadamente, y por doquier, en el suelo de chapa del vehículo o reclinados en los mamparos de la carrocería, si alguien tenía una manta. Un joven pecoso, desgarbado con una cicatriz en la cara y cabellos rubios muy cortos le lanzó una frazada que recogió al vuelo. Mark extendió la áspera manta militar de tela burda sobre el suelo,

y antes de que su anonadada esposa pudiera detenerle, Mark se giró hacia Mermadón y se fijó en los puntos rojos de luz que ardían como ascuas, ordenándole:

-Mermadón deposítala sobre la manta. Si empleo el iridium en un espacio tan reducido como es la caja de ese camión, podría incendiarlo.

-Pero querido no debes revelar…-declaró Candy intentando disuadirle, a efectos de que su secreto no continuara divulgándose a diestro y siniestro. Mark giró la cabeza y clavó sus profundos ojos oscuros en la muchacha, sonriendo afablemente. Aquella sonrisa debería haber calmado el agitado galopar de su corazón, pero lo único que consiguió fue acrecentarlo aun más.

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia Candy. Debo de salvar la vida de esa muchacha.

Flammie luchaba contra los fantasmas de las agitadas pesadillas que el delirio le inducía, y en las que visualizaba a su destrozada familia. Sus hermanos junto a su madre llorando, y su padre alcohólico gritando e insultándolos, para luego dar un portazo y salir a la calle a emborracharse nuevamente, aparecían en su mente atormentándola, hasta que tuvo un momento de lucidez, y escuchó nuevamente el misterioso e ignoto nombre que el robot había mencionado y cuyo significado desconocía por completo: iridium.

Mark se arrodilló ante Flammie y extendió su mano derecha, tras subirse la manga de su cazadora negra. Julienne intentó detenerle, pero las pupilas oscuras de Mark, la contuvieron, dejándola clavada en el suelo, incapaz de reaccionar, ante el influjo de aquella rotunda y muda negativa de que no se entrometiera. Entonces intervino Candy, resignada a que su marido desatara una vez más, el poder del iridium, porque estaba en juego la vida de Flammie, cuya trenza negra, adornada por un gran lazo rojo, caracoleaba en torno a sus hombros, por efecto de los continuos movimientos de la chica. Mark acarició la mejilla izquierda de Flammie y susurró con afecto:

-No tengas miedo, todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

Entonces se concentró y un leve resplandor aúreo envolvió su mano derecha que esgrimía completamente extendida sobre la destrozada rodilla de la chica. Las venas de la muñeca de Mark, brillaron de forma más intensa de lo habitual, haciendo que Julienne se quedase boquiabierta, porque no sabía si estaba despierta o soñando. En cuanto a Flammie, una turgencia entre morada y cárdena había empezado a extenderse desde la rodilla hacia abajo en dirección al pie y amenazaba con afectar a la extremidad aun sana. Julienne aterrorizada, porque no sabía que era lo que estaba presenciando, intentó detener a Mark, o al menos entorpecerle para que cesara de hacer aquello, fuera lo que fuera, pero Candy se interpuso entre la espalda de su marido y ella, poniendo los brazos en cruz. Entonces le dijo a la desconcertada Julienne:

-Por favor Julienne, tienes que confiar en mi esposo. Sabe lo que hace. Yo tampoco daba crédito al principio a lo que hace –dijo mirándole de reojo- pero desde que curó la hemofilia de una niña…

-Un momento, un momento –exclamó Julienne muy alterada y extendiendo los brazos hacia Candy, interrumpiéndola súbitamente- ¿ me estás queriendo decir que puede curar con esa luz que emerge de sus dedos ? ¿ acaso pretendes, Candy, que me lo crea ?

Mark se hallaba totalmente concentrado en su labor, lo cual no fue óbice para que, después de escucharla, replicara sin volverse para mirar a Julienne:

--Puede creerme o no –declaró- pero mi poder es capaz de sanar además de destruir, como bien pronto tendrá ocasión de comprobar.

Julienne observó como la luz fantasmal que emergía de la palma de la mano derecha de Mark, iba reparando la destrozada y cárdena piel de la rodilla de la desmayada joven. Julienne retrocedió asustada, mientras un sudor frío le recorría la médula espinal. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con un tronco caído que debido a la nieve que cubría todo con su manto blanco, permanecía hábilmente mimetizado y camuflado enterrado hasta algo más de la mitad, debido a que no presentaba ningún indicio o marca externa, que advirtiera de que estaba allí. Candy la asió por los hombros y entonces la enfermera preguntó a Mark, con voz ligeramente histérica y asustada:

-¿ Quién eres tú realmente ? ¿ quien eres ? –repitió presa de la histeria.

-Se lo diré después de aquella terminado de curar su pierna, con dos condiciones –advirtió Mark sin dejar de concentrar ni un solo momento, su atención sobre Flammie, cuya mano izquierda sostenía con la que le quedaba libre, para infundirle valor.

-La primera, es que me deje terminar lo que estoy haciendo. Si lo interrumpiera, ahora sería perjudicial para ella.

-Y la segunda, que cuanto cuente aquí no sea divulgado en modo alguno. Espero que usted –dijo mirándola de soslayo- y todos ustedes –añadió dirigiendo la mirada, hacia los rostros barbudos y lampiños de los soldados, que se apiñaban, asomando por el quicio de la caja del camión -sean lo suficientemente patriotas, porque de mí dependen millones de vidas, que se perderían con la continuación de la guerra. Solo puedo revelar que trataremos de acortarla, todo cuanto podamos.

Julienne asintió nerviosamente, aleccionada por la mirada de Candy, que se acercó a la mujer, y musitó unas. palabras que le susurró, con un tono tajante, al oído:

-Está diciendo la verdad Julienne, debemos de hacer lo que pide. Tienes que confiar en él, como yo lo hago –declaró con voz queda, acariciándose amorosamente el vientre.

Muy pronto, su niña vendría al mundo, antes de lo que se imaginaba, pero todo iría bien.

Con una mezcla de estupor y fascinación, Julienne contempló como el iridium disolvía los tejidos necrotizados y reducía la hinchazón por momentos, hasta que finalmente, desapareció por completo, sin dejar rastro. Casi de inmediato, la fiebre de Flammie cedió en gran medida. Lo peor ya había pasado.

35

Flammie despertó en un camastro del hospital de campaña adosado junto a Charmotieres, vigilado estrechamente por Candy y Julienne, mientras yo, Mark y Haltoran cuando regresó, nos enfrentamos a la ira de Howard, por haber desobedecido flagrantemente las tajantes y rotundas órdenes del secreto militar. Pero la muchacha estaba a salvo. La pierna de Flammie estaba totalmente recobrada y respondía bien a los tratamientos y cuidados médicos que Julienne y Candy la dispensaban con infinito cuidado. Debido a la amistad que unía estrechamente a las tres mujeres, el doctor Chammond había hecho una excepción para que las dos enfermeras se concentraran en cuidar de su compañera, y por otra parte, no había casos demasiado serios en el hospital de campaña, por lo que las autorizó para que eventualmente dispensadas de sus funciones médicas, atendieran a Flammie que recordaba confusamente el episodio en que una suave luz cálida y tenue, administrada por un amable joven iba aplacando el dolor de su rodilla.

Flammie abrió los ojos oscuros parpadeando intensamente. Miró en derredor, aunque solo vio a Candy y a Julienne que estaban reclinadas sobre ella, con gesto preocupado y serio. Las tres se abrazaron entre lágrimas, aunque la muchacha giró la cabeza nerviosamente, porque buscaba a alguien más. Con voz aguda y agitada preguntó a Candy:

-Mark, ¿ dónde está Mark ?

Pese a que había estado en una duermevela en la que un intenso delirio le hizo rememorar los tristes pasajes de su vida, de su hogar destrozado y su familia rota por el drama del alcoholismo crónico de su padre, y la extrema indigencia de los suyos, alcanzó a distinguir entre sus brumosos y nebulosos recuerdos, el rostro del hombre que le había salvado la vida y el recuerdo de su nombre.

Candy la arropó con las mantas procurando que se tendiera en el catre y descansara. Aun estaba muy débil por el largo viaje de vuelta realizado.

-No te preocupes Flammie, él pasará a verte tan pronto como le sea posible.

También buscó al robot que había impedido con su insistencia que Julienne, en un arrebato de desesperación por tratar de ayudarla, le aplicara un remedio que sin duda, le habría costado la pierna y puede que también la vida. Pero Mermadón no estaba por ninguna parte. Había retornado a su alojamiento secreto, custodiado esta vez por una guardia militar fuertemente armada, pero Howard dudaba que eso sirviera para contener al coloso metálico, en caso de que se activara de nuevo.

Mermadón me había enviado un mensaje solicitando ayuda, al pequeño emisor del que nunca me separaba y que guardaba oculto y celosamente, gracias al cual pude dar la alarma y movilizar una expedición que internándose entre la ventisca y la nieve de aquel extraño día que ya estaba terminándose, rescató finalmente a las muchachas y a los hombres heridos del camión.

Los soldados fueron licenciados y recompensados con generosas pensiones y condecorados con la Legión de Honor, bajo la severa advertencia de que terminarían en la cárcel si se atrevían a revelar cuanto habían presenciado y visto durante aquella larga jornada. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió jamás a romper el juramento de silencio que habían suscrito.

36

Flammie preguntó insistentemente por Mark. En un principio Candy no sospechó nada, porque pensaba que su amiga pretendía mostrarle solo su agradecimiento por el hecho de haberle salvado la vida. Pero cuando el joven, consiguió retornar después de la larga y tensa conversación que Howard había tenido con nosotros, y se encontró con Candy, besándola largamente, no reparó en que Flammie les contempló con una mezcla de envidia y miedo en sus bellos y severos ojos oscuros. Sintió como sus esperanzas y las ilusiones que se había hecho en relación a Mark, saltaba en pedazos, hechas añicos.

Con gesto abatido, se tapó con el borde de la sábana y la manta hasta los ojos, mientras se tendía de costado, procurando que sus lágrimas no se hicieran evidentes para ambos esposos, atrayendo así su atención. Flammie gimió suavemente, mientras sus ardientes lágrimas mojaban la superficie de la almohada acolchada, en la que inscribieron pequeños senderos húmedos, a medida que se deslizaban hacia abajo procedentes desde las comisuras de sus pupilas oscuras. Mientras Candy abrazaba a Mark, los ojos de Mark se deslizaron involuntariamente hacia la muchacha a la que había salvado la vida. Conocía la profunda pena, por la que la joven estaba pasando.

37

Candy fue requerida por un oficial médico, ayudante del doctor Chammond, junto con todas las demás enfermeras disponibles para atender inmediatamente a una nueva remesa de heridos procedentes del frente. Muchos de aquellos jóvenes presentaban los signos típicos de haber sufrido un ataque con gas, más concretamente la temida yperita en forma de ahogamiento, tos y piel cianótica sembrada de supurantes e infectadas ampollas. Mientras Candy y sus compañeras corrían hacia los recién llegados que eran descargados lo más rápidamente que los sanitarios eran capaces de las ambulancias militares, en camillas sostenidas por un par de hombres cada vez, Mark se quedó junto a Flammie que continuaba despierta, gimiendo débilmente. Fingía que dormía, pero Mark sabía de sobras, que la muchacha morena, cuya intensa fiebre había bajado y de la que no quedaba el menor rastro, había estado escuchando y observando cuanto se desarrollaba en derredor suyo. Se sentó en la cabecera del duro e incómodo catre hospitalario, y acarició sus cabellos morenos con dulzura. Flammie no soportó por más tiempo, disimular su dolor y saltando hacia delante, se echó en los brazos de Mark, llorando intensamente y reclinando su cabeza en el uniforme del joven, que había vuelto a cambiarse de ropa otra vez, para no levantar sospechas.

Las sábanas y mantas formaron un rebuño que fue a parar al suelo de madera del barracón de uralita que hacía las veces de hospital. Se habían quedado prácticamente solos, porque el ala donde había sido ingresada Flammie estaba dedicada a los casos menos graves, que ya habían sido dado de alta gradualmente. La joven enfermera había ido a parar allí porque era el lugar más tranquilo del hospital de campaña, donde la tranquilidad del recinto la ayudaría a recobrarse. Flammie gimió entre los brazos de Mark mirándole con sus ojos oscuros enmarcados por las gafas ovaladas y esbozó una mueca de contrariedad para musitar amargamente:

-Ahora entiendo como Candy pudo enamorarse tan rápidamente de ti, Mark Anderson. Ahora comprendo porqué, ahora lo sé –susurró lentamente desgranando las palabras para añadir a continuación:

-Porqué yo también siento lo mismo por ti, aunque sin esperanzas, lo sé –dijo Flammie con una inflexión de ironía y amargura en su voz queda.

Levantó los ojos y clavó una larga y triste mirada en Mark, que continuaba mesando los cabellos negros de Flammie recogidos en la larga y flotante trenza.

-Perdóname, Flammie, -dijo Mark bajando la cabeza –no pretendí que esto sucediera, y no quiero hacerte daño, pero Candy y yo…

Flammie se enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban desde las comisuras de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, y por un momento, Mark temió que el fuerte y marcado carácter de la chica saliera a relucir y le echara en cara su supuesta indiferencia, pese a que él estuviera sufriendo tan intensamente o puede que más, por su corazón destrozado, pero la muchacha pareció sumirse en un estado de pausada y lenta melancolía y declaró:

-No Mark, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Soy yo, la fría e eficiente enfermera quirúrgica Flammie Hamilton, la que se ha hecho ilusiones respecto a ti. Tú nunca has hecho nada que pueda reprocharte, Mark.

La joven había sufrido un duro desengaño con Yvés Bonnot, el joven médico al que una inoportuna –según se mirase- bola de petanca arrojada con tan mala fortuna por mí, apartó de su lado. La muchacha se había enamorado del bien parecido y apuesto médico que traía de cabeza a todas las enfermeras del hospital de campaña, pero el hombre solo tenía ojos para una muchacha recién llegada de cabellos rubios y ojos azules llamada Dafne Ashley. Desde que se conocieran debido al gato que la bola de petanca puso en fuga, haciendo a su vez que el perro del joven doctor le persiguiera tirando a Dafne por tierra, se había establecido una corriente de complicidad y amistad mutua, que tal y como pronosticara yo acertadamente, había derivado rápidamente en una historia de amor. Flammie había intercambiado algunas palabras breves con Yvés y mantenían una relación cordial, que nunca había ido más allá de lo profesional, aunque en lo tocante a los sentimientos la joven no podía afirmar ni desmentir nada porque aquel era un terreno ignoto y virgen aun para hablar de amor. Cuando se disponía a averiguarlo, contempló como el hombre del que se había enamorado en secreto, besaba apasionadamente a Dafne, recién llegada a Charmotieres. Un jarro de agua fría apagó rápidamente las llamas de su pasión y la muchacha, para ocultar su rabia y su sufrimiento se sumió en su trabajo como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, tratando con dureza a sus ayudantes más novatas o con poca experiencia si cometían algún error, por nimio que fuera. Mark, que conocía los rumores acerca de la relación entre Yvés y Dafne, sospechó que la chica había pasado por algún desengaño amoroso, sobre todo cuando su esposa le hizo partícipe de sus sospechas en lo referente a los sentimientos de la orgullosa y desdichada enfermera.

Y ahora aquello. Para una nueva oportunidad que Flammie Hamilton se concedía así misma, tenía que sufrir una nueva y rotunda decepción. Mark se acordó de su breve pero intenso romance con Susan Marlow cuando por un giro del destino, fue él el que protegió a la actriz de los focos que se habían desprendido de la techumbre del teatro y como la joven rubia, se prendara de él casi al instante. En aquellos momentos, su relación con Candy aun no estaba consolidada por lo que, después de advertírselo seriamente, y ponerle una serie de condiciones que Susan aceptó vivieron un leve idilio que afortunadamente terminó bien, si es que semejantes acciones pueden concluir así, porque Susan no se tomó muy bien, el que Mark la dejase. Tras un intento de suicidio, finalmente recobró la paz al lado de Neal Legan que la había conocido un día de lluvia, durante una de sus incesantes e innumerables correrías en las que se emborrachaba sin control alguno ni mesura. A partir de aquel día, Neal empezó a ser feliz y su mezquino carácter experimentó una radical transformación.

Por un momento se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo, pero Flammie era demasiado orgullosa y tenía un hondo concepto de sí misma y su amor propio, como para aceptar algo así. Además de que Candy no era como aquel lejano entonces, una ilusión lejana y borrosa, por cuyo amor, pugnaba denodadamente, sin tener claro ni seguro si terminaría ganando aquella dura batalla que se libraba en su corazón. Ahora Candy estaba allí, a su lado, y era su esposa, que además estaba esperando una hija de él.

Mark no podía resolver ninguna de las razones que provocaban la tristeza y aflicción de Flammie, porque amaba intensamente a Candy, aunque su conciencia le impedía dejarla allí sola a suerte, llorando entre las sábanas del camastro sin intentar siquiera buscar alguna solución válida al conflicto interior que tenía lugar en el alma de la chica.

-Flammie, voy a ser sincero contigo, tanto que posiblemente me odies de por vida, pero debes de enamorarte de nuevo, porque no puedes, no debes pasarte la vida amargada y resentida. Conozco lo de Yvés y sé por experiencia propia lo que es el desamor, pero una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe de renunciar a la búsqueda de la felicidad, de hecho nadie, debería descuidar semejante meta en la vida.

Flammie ladeó la cabeza y se separó de él esgrimiendo una sonrisa amarga desprovista de alegría.

-No me sermonees Mark. Lo único que sé es que, primero Yvés y ahora tú, me habéis dado calabazas. Pero no importa. Supongo que es algo a lo que me iré acostumbrando.

Entonces rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su guerrera y extrajo una carta escrita con tinta negra que le había entregado un soldado herido ingresado hacia dos semanas, de ojos azules y cabellos negros cortados a cepillo, para que si estaba en su poder hacerlo, se la diera en mano a Flammie, debido a que el joven remiso por la temible fama de inaccesibilidad y desdén, que precedía a la enfermera no se había atrevido a entregársela personalmente.

Mark le tendió un sobre de color sepia sin señas ni remitente y desprovisto de todo indicio exterior acerca de su procedencia u origen. No tenía sellos ni muchos menos, matasellos. Flammie la tomó entre sus dedos largos y finos y miró a Mark interrogante, preguntando extrañada:

-¿ Qué es esto ?

-Una carta de amor –declaró Mark sin rodeos –me la ha entregado un joven soldado, presente en este barracón, que me ha rogado que no desvele su identidad. No me preguntes el por qué. No ha querido decírmelo. Sólo me ha referido, que él se dará a conocer, para que les des una respuesta.

Flammie se enfureció súbitamente ofendida. Dos veces eran demasiadas y una tercera inadmisible, y puede que aquello fuera una broma, con tantos rodeos y misterios que solo la hacían enojar. Cogió la misiva por ambos lados y se dispuso a desgarrar el papel satinado, para hacerlo añicos, cuando Mark la detuvo diciendo:

-Antes de hacer eso, deberías de replanteártelo. Puede que esta vez, las calabazas se conviertan en campanas de felicidad –observó Mark con una sonrisa.

Vio que la joven parecía dudar y entonces Mark añadió antes de que pronunciara palabra:

-Deberías leerla y decidir si te conviene o no. Si es una cita y decides acudir, yo te escoltaré si me lo pides, para que vayas tranquila, por si todo resulta un engaño, pero te puedo asegurar que no.

-¿ Cómo estás tan seguro ? –preguntó Flammie recogiendo la trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Los ojos del muchacho que me dio esta carta para ti, de su parte, era la mirada de alguien que no puede mentir. Era una mirada absolutamente sincera y limpia.

-¿ No podrías contarme quien es ? –preguntó Flammie súbitamente interesada.

-Lo siento Flammie, pero le juré que respetaría su decisión. Deberás ser paciente. El se presentará ante ti, a su debido momento –dijo Mark con cierto resquemor y remordimientos, por dejar a la muchacha en semejante estado de ansiedad e impaciencia.

38

Hay misterios insondables, que por más vueltas que le demos, por más intentos que realicemos por encontrar la verdad de los mismos y un sentido a lo desconocido para evitar que nos invada un paralizante y perturbador terror al comprobar que, en ocasiones no controlamos nuestra existencia como quisiéramos, no tienen respuesta.

Eso mismo le había sucedido a Flammie al descubrir que un repentino e inexplicable sentimiento le ligaba al hombre de ojos oscuros y largos cabellos con galones de oficial de alto rango en la bocamanga. El mismo hombre, que había detenido el avance de la gangrena destrozando los tejidos de su pierna herida, proyectando un haz de luz procedente de su mano. El mismo hombre, que tenía por misión conseguir que la sangría humana provocada por la insensata escalada de la guerra continuara sumando cifras a las estadísticas de su macabra contabilidad. Pero la razón no era tanto esa como la de impedir que un poder que trataba de conquistar el mundo, torciera el eje de la Historia para lograr sus malvados propósitos. No importaba tanto el efecto residual de salvar una o dos millones de vidas, si no evitar que se perdieran dos mil millones. Mark había tenido que contar a Julienne parte de su historia, la increíble e inverosímil historia de su vida, que narrara a la joven que se había convertido en su esposa, después de derribar una fuente monumental en los jardines de Lakewood, muy cerca de la cancela donde Anthony cultivaba sus rosas, en memoria de su madre, que finalmente no había fallecido como en un principio había creído siempre, o le habían inducido a creer. Cuando Flammie estuvo un poco más tranquila y después de que hubiera leído la carta de amor, que teóricamente había sido escrita de puño y letra por un soldado herido presente en los barracones médicos, no sabía que opinar o que decir. La prosa de la misiva era tan bella y conmovedora que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, al darse cuenta de que tan misteriosamente como había creído sentir algo por su salvador, su atención ahora se centraba en el misterioso y anónimo artífice de aquella carta tan emotiva como conmovedora, firmada por unas iniciales, J.P.L.

Flammie era muy cerebral y pragmática, de modo que en la misma manera en que había dejado a Stear tras la oposición del joven inventor a que viajase hasta el teatro de guerra, como enfermera voluntaria, se dio cuenta de que su anhelo de que Mark la viese como a algo más que una joven herida digna de lástima y que necesitaba mucho cariño para recobrarse del todo, era algo estéril y vano. Comprendió perfectamente que jamás lograría romper un vínculo tan fuerte y emotivo como el ligaba a Mark y a Candy. Entonces la muchacha dio un respingo tal que sus gafas saltaron de su nariz y se habrían destrozado contra el suelo, de no mediar la rápida y pronta intervención de Mark. Se había acordado de aquel muchacho, de haberle visto en algunas de las contadas ocasiones que visitó a Stear en Lakewood cuando aun era su novia. Y recordó nítidamente como permanecía junto a Candy, al igual que ahora. La chica se mesó las sienes, mientras Mark le retornaba sus gafas con gesto solícito.

-¿ Te ocurre algo Flammie ? –preguntó Mark, súbitamente preocupado por su reacción.

-Tu cara…-dijo haciendo una mueca de malestar- por eso me sonaba tanto… ya me era familiar antes –replicó con voz cansada, mientras Mark la ayudaba a reclinarse mejor sobre la cama poniéndole un par de almohadas más detrás de su espalda. Yo…te conozco Mark, de hecho, ya te conocía.

Sabedor de que pronto vendrían las preguntas, Mark suspiró y le preguntó repentinamente dirigiéndola una mirada que pareció llegar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma:

-¿ Sabrías guardar un secreto ?

39

Conversaron durante algo más de media hora, durante la que, Mark reveló a la muchacha las razones por las que era capaz de emitir luz, extendiendo la palma de la mano. Cuando le relató su procedencia, la chica sintió deseos de reír, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo ante la seria y grave mirada de Mark. Pese a que el joven habló con elocuencia, dando pruebas y argumentos que respaldaban sus afirmaciones, pero contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, Flammie a diferencia de otras personas, no creyó ni una sola palabra del relato de Mark, o por lo menos fingió no hacerlo. Por un momento estuvo tentado de emitir una leve llamarada para convencerla de que no estaba siendo víctima de un elaborado engaño o una taimada ilusión de sus sentidos, pero decidió no hacerlo. El barracón era de uralita, pero gran parte de él tenía moblaje y diversas estructuras de madera, por lo que una sola chispa podría quemarlo todo o reducirlo a cenizas. Tampoco le convenía airear su secreto ya más de lo que por sí lo había hecho y no era imprescindible realizar ninguna demostración que le abriera alguna puerta a la que pedir ayuda, o le permitiera convencer a alguien importante. Aunque cuando en el templete de mármol donde Candy fue formalmente presentada a la familia Andrew después de ser adoptada y más tarde Haltoran y Annie se casasen, desató las llamaradas como parte de sus amargas reflexiones, creyéndose solo, el hecho fue presenciado involuntariamente por el presidente Wilson, que no le cupo la menor duda de que la investigación de su sobrino era absolutamente veraz, a la vista de tan irrefutables pruebas.

Hubo detalles que obvió como que era capaz de surcar el aire o desatar grandes chorros de llamas incandescentes, pero si le dijo que merced al poder de una poderosa sustancia había surcado el tiempo y tenía poderes curativos, aunque no supo explicarle como funcionaban, pese a que sabía como emplearlos.

-Tu cuento es muy bonito Mark –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa- pero es imposible de creer. ¿ Me estás diciendo que procedes no de otro lugar, si no de otro tiempo ?, eso es absurdo.

Mark se ofendió ligeramente pero se contuvo y trató de responder utilizando el tono de voz más conciliador del que fue capaz de disponer en ese momento:

-Flammie, por esa regla de tres volar era un sueño de locos hasta hace poco más de treinta años, pero es una realidad tangible y palpable.

-Bobadas –replicó Flammie mientras intentaba realizarse la complicada trenza en que recogía su pelo. Para su sorpresa, sus cabellos estaban perfectamente entrelazados en su característico y casi artesanal peinado. Se sorprendió gratamente de que Mark tuviera unas manos tan hábiles y mañosas para terrenos, suponía ella, habitualmente vedados al hombre. Optó por no decir nada, porque la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con el joven le parecía harto interesante y no quería cambiar de tema.

-Lo que me estás contando es imposible Mark. No hay formar de realizar un viaje de semejante calibre, sencillamente no se puede hacer.

-Yo lo he hecho, aunque entiendo que te resulte difícil por no decir imposible concebir que alguien pueda viajar en el tiempo.

-Absolutamente –coincidió Flammie reafirmándose en sus opiniones- tan absurdo como que alguien pretenda llegar a la luna y volver, como en esa novela de Julio Verne, que disparaban con un cañón gigantesco, apuntando hacia el astro una bala enorme.

Flammie se puso a reír quedamente, tapándose los labios con la mano derecha. El hecho de que alguien pudiera viajar en semejante forma se le antojaba harto gracioso, además de inconcebible.

Mark declaró entonces:

-Sin embargo, dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco años más o menos, el hombre llegara a la luna, pronunciando unas palabras históricas:

"Un pequeño paso para el hombre…".

En 1969 una anciana Flammie que había tenido cinco hijos que a su vez, trajeron al mundo en sucesivas etapas, a sus quince nietos recordaría, con ocasión de una fiesta familiar en la que los suyos congregados en torno a ella, sentados a una mesa dispuesta con abundancia de platos y apetitosas viandas, celebraban su setenta y dos cumpleaños, la continuación de aquella memorable frase:

"Pero un gran paso para la Humanidad".

La anciana había musitado quedamente las palabras, recitándolas como si fueran los versos finales de una larga poesía que había esperado durante demasiado tiempo a ser finalizada. Su hija Candice, una mujer de unos treinta años con ojos de color café y el pelo castaño recogido en una larga trenza, como ella solía acostumbrar a hacer en su juventud, lo mismo que en su ancianidad, le preguntó mientras sostenía a su hija Lucy en las rodillas, para que su marido le diera de comer con más facilidad, aunque con infructuosos resultados:

-Mamá, ¿ qué estabas diciendo ? parece una poesía.

-Nada hija mía, nada, recordaba hechos de mi juventud. No tiene importancia –dijo Flammie entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Flammie dirigió sus pupilas oscuras hacia su marido, que estaba sosteniendo un animado debate con dos de sus yernos en torno a la televisión, que emitía un programa especial, sobre si los americanos finalmente, pondrían el pie en la luna, como habían prometido solemnemente en otras ocasiones o resultaría todo un monumental fiasco. Aun existía cierto temor o escepticismo, por si aquella pretendida hazaña sería factible o si no se adelantarían los rusos, teniendo en cuenta que habían conseguido poner en el satélite una serie de pequeños vehículos robotizados, controlados por ondas de radio y conocidos como lunokhods, que explorarían la árida y carente de vida superficie lunar durante los meses previos a la gran empresa. La anciana se fijó en que su marido llevaba una pierna ortopédica de reciente creación y con la que se movía con destreza, aunque nunca reemplazaría a la que tan infaustamente perdiera durante los compases finales de la prolongada y sangrienta contienda que sacudió el mundo a principios de siglo, cambiándolo para siempre. Se acordó que en el interior de un pequeño arcón que llamaba cariñosamente, "el cofre de mis queridos tesoros" aun reposaba ajada y marchita por el paso de las décadas, pero intacta, la carta de amor que Mark le entregara poco antes de sostener su extraña y reveladora conversación, y firmada con las iniciales J.P.L. Cuando semanas después un descarado y guapo soldado de infantería moreno, que había sido herido durante los combates librados en torno a Cambrai, se atrevió a cortejarla con descaro, en un principio no estaba muy por la labor de seguirle el juego, pero finalmente lo hizo, habiendo estado a punto de rehusar, y concertando una cita en precario en las instalaciones médicas del barracón. Por un extraño giro del destino, ella no tiró la carta, que no le proporcionaba la menor pista, acerca de quien era el tímido o escurridizo enamorado, y que únicamente mencionaba a modo de fehaciente promesa, un párrafo que rezaba:

"Sabrás encontrarme, como yo te encontraré a ti, si tus sentimientos hacia mí son lo suficientemente firmes y lo bastante fuertes, como para que hagamos realidad mutuamente, nuestros sueños". Firmado J.P.L.

Y él, tuvo la suficiente perseverancia y tacto como para arrancar a la dubitativa y recelosa joven el compromiso de una cita que cimentó en un incipiente amor, que se tornaría más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Sólo después de que él le dijera su nombre intuyó quien había sido el verdadero autor de la misiva, de la que Mark le había hecho entrega. Finalmente, no fue necesario que Mark vigilara desde las sombras por si algo malo o molesto llegara a ocurrirle a la chica, aunque los soldados le habrían propinado una brutal paliza a Juan Pablo, de haber molestado a Flammie o haber intentado hacerla daño, ya que protegían a las enfermeras, a sus ángeles blancos, como las llamaban familiarmente, contra viento y marea, casi más que a su propia vida en pleno frente.

El anónimo y misterioso autor de la misiva no se atrevía a darse a conocer, probablemente, por miedo al rechazo o al fracaso, por lo que, se la había hecho llegar a Flammie a través de quien creía que era un oficial superior, Mark, inducido por la perfecta aunque falsa reproducción de los galones de la bocamanga de su uniforme militar, confiando en su discreción y buena predisposición a ayudarle sin hacerle preguntas. Finalmente, la desesperanzada joven que creía que nunca más encontraría el amor, y que huía de su desastrosa situación familiar, y el incógnito pretendiente que no se atrevía a manifestar sus sentimientos más que a través de cartas que tampoco arrojaban ninguna luz acerca de su identidad, se encontraron e hicieron realidad sus sueños.

Flammie sonrió levemente realizando un rictus que permitió entrever su dentadura aun intacta y blanca y se dijo pasando una mano por sus cabellos grises que recogía en una trenza ondulante.

"J.P.L Juan Pablo de Lerma, mi amado y buen esposo."

La mujer contempló el calendario. A través de las ventanas entreabiertas, el frescor de la noche mitigaba el calor que se enseñoreaba del ambiente, aun sin resultar este demasiado cargado o asfixiante, en aquella noche de Julio. En el calendario situado sobre el televisor se podía leer una fecha: 18 de Julio de 1969. Las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de marcar las doce de la noche.

40

-Conozco tu mundo –dijo Eleonor, haciendo girar la sombrilla de encaje que portaba sobre su hombro para protegerse de los rayos solares. Caminaba del brazo de Bryan que se sentía el hombre más dichoso de cuantos pudiesen existir en aquel momento, sobre la faz de la Tierra.

El doloroso divorcio se había culminado finalmente tras una serie de vistas procesales, y continuas visitas a la Corte de Justicia, donde Arthur Brandon, que no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con su esposa desde el aciago día en que un mensajero vino desde Nueva York, expresamente para entregarle en mano la carta que, arrugada y destrozada por las manos de su hija, en su ira por la desdicha de su querida madre, aun conservaba como un doloroso y lamentable recuerdo de tan triste hecho en un pequeño cofre junto con otros retazos de su vida anterior.

Eleonor y su ex marido cruzaron sus miradas durante los tensos e imprevistos encuentros, que tuvieron que mantener forzadamente al coincidir ante el tribunal que tramitaba su proceso de separación. Alice, contrariamente a lo que podía pensarse, no abusó de su situación y supuesto ascendiente sobre la actriz. Durante los escasos momentos, que logró acercarse a Eleonor esta comprobó que era una joven sensible y culta, que en modo alguno se envanecía de la desdicha de la actriz, si no todo lo contrario. Lamentó profundamente el daño que la había inferido y Eleonor, deseosa de pasar página cuanto antes, la perdonó, más bien a instancias y requerimientos de Alice, que por ella misma, ya que consideraba que no había nada que disculpar o exonerar. La noticia saltó a los principales tabloides norteamericanos y europeos y fue prácticamente imposible evitar que se difundiera, pero eso a Eleonor no le importaba, deseosa como estaba, de que todo aquello terminara de una vez y de que Arthur saliera definitivamente de su vida, definitivamente, y para siempre, aunque contrariamente a lo que pudiera parecer, no le guardaba rencor. El corazón de la bella dama era incapaz de odiar, si acaso experimentó una profunda amargura que fue atenuada por la solícita y atenta compañía de Bryan, que había sellado una estrecha amistad con la actriz retirada, desde que fuera requerido urgentemente para atenderla de su repentino desmayo. Habían pasado cinco largo meses entre aquel trágico suceso y el tranquilo y relajado paseo que a orillas del estanque artificial, estaban realizando juntos, cogidos del brazo.

Bryan sonrió, observando el pequeño estanque que se alzaba ante la mansión en la que ella y Arthur vivieran durante tanto tiempo. Tantos recuerdos, tantos hechos vividos, que ya no volverían. La dama que llevaba un elegante vestido de color azul claro con una pequeña cenefa amarilla en torno al discreto escote, y el dobladillo de la falda de satén, añadió una explicación a la sorprendente confidencia que le había hecho a su amigo, que a la sazón se había convertido en su médico personal. Naturalmente, aquel hecho había dado pie a toda suerte de interpretaciones maledicientes y viperinas, en la que la prensa más amarilla se explayaba mordazmente. Pero esa cuestión, a Bryan lo mismo que a Eleonor le importaban un bledo, aunque Helen Legan solía lamentarse, apenada por la poca y escasa discreción de su amiga Eleonor en torno a tan espinoso asunto, tema que solía tratar con su marido durante los desayunos que compartían juntos nada más empezar el día. Contrariamente a lo que pudiera suponerse de personas de su posición y rango social, los Legan solían levantarse muy temprano, a veces coincidiendo con la salida del sol, como telón de fondo a su apacible y tranquila vida.

-Ese caballero es un buen partido para ella, pero ahora, formalizar otra relación, tan pronto, cuando aun no se han apagado los ecos de su divorcio.

A lo que Ernest solía replicar en tono afable, aunque matizado por una leve inflexión de enojo por esos metomentodos de periodistas y cotillas, mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo tras dar una larga calada a su inseparable pipa y dejar por unos instantes el diario que leía todas las mañanas:

-Me parece que hace muy bien querida. Eleonor merece ser feliz, cualquier persona debería tener ese derecho garantizado por ley -bromeó.

Eleonor rememoró algunos trágicos pasajes de su vida que ya había narrado a su amigo.

-Poco después de que mi hija Candy marchase junto a tu hijo, al frente europeo, hice una visita de cortesía a su…-se mordió los labios y buscó la forma precisa de expresarlo- madre adoptiva, la señora Legan. Hablamos, y me mostró…en esa cosa rectangular, que lleva ese caballero tan simpático, el de sombrero de fieltro y gafas, el que es un poco obeso, distintas épocas, etapas de tu mundo. Al principio creí que todo era una broma de mis sentidos, o de la señora Legan, que con toda razón debería haberme guardado rencor por haber dejado a Candy tantos años en el Hogar de Pony, pero, pero…

Eleonor se puso triste repentinamente y detuvo su paseo. Bryan, la estrechó entre sus brazos para consolarla, acariciando sus bucles rubios, que heredara su hermosa y radiante hija, vivo retrato de la esbelta mujer de la que Bryan, se había prendado en secreto.

-Vamos, vamos, -dijo el médico sonriente- no debes de ponerte triste. Afea la hermosa expresión de tu rostro, Eleonor.

Eleonor intentó aparentar fortaleza y se enjugó las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas nacaradas. No lloraba realmente por el choque que le había producido, tener acceso a algo que no habría imaginado ni en sus más imaginativos pensamientos. Realmente lo hacía, por su hija, y porque nuevamente el destino la había golpeado tan cruelmente, con el imprevisto fin de su matrimonio.

-Eres tan galante Bryan…-dijo separándose de él y echando a andar otra vez, a su lado, recobrada la compostura.

Durante todo el proceso legal de tramitación de su divorcio, Candy, y los Legan habían estado a su lado en todo momento apoyándola incondicionalmente, al igual que Bryan, su propio hijo y los amigos de este, menos Carlos, que debido a su condición social no encajaba en aquel entorno de damas atildadas, distinguidas y chismosas, que criticaban, envidiosas en el fondo de la belleza de Eleonor y su porte, el no haber sabido mantener a su lado a su marido.

-Seguro que fue culpa suya -siseó una anciana con un sombrero de plumas y una estola de zorro en torno a sus flacos hombros.

-No me extrañaría. Con esa pinta de mosquita muerta -le respondió otra, bastante obesa con una caperuza de forro gris y embutida en una capa de raso que ocultaba las fofas formas de su silueta, a duras penas contenida por el corsé, bajo su vestido de algodón verde.

Algunos asistentes en la sala se giraron indignados y visiblemente molestos, ante los injuriosos cuchicheos de las dos mujeres y las chistaron para que permanecieran calladas, pero otros, asintieron visiblemente de acuerdo. Los hombres, por otra parte, envidiaban al apuesto médico personal de la dama y se preguntaban como Arthur Brandon había sido tan inconsciente de dejar marchar a una mujer tan glamurosa y hermosa como aquella. En el fondo, compartían las mismas equivocadas opiniones que el resto de las rancias señoras que se abanicaban, en los asientos de madera de roble de la atestada sala judicial, donde se estaba desarrollando el dramático e ingrato acto público.

Candy que había escuchado los maliciosos comentarios de las insidiosas mujeres, se giró y se habría encarado con ellas, para defender a su madre, de no ser porque Mark la retuvo, tomándola la mano derecha, procurando no dañar los dedos de su esposa. Candy clavó sus esplendentes ojos verdes en los de su marido y musitó una breve y corta disculpa. Mark acarició sus cabellos y susurró:

-Tranquila mi vida, no prestes atención a esas arpías. En el fondo, están celosas de la clase y la categoría de tu madre. No la llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Además, finalmente, los periódicos habían descubierto que Candy era hija de Eleonor, aunque esta se había apresurado a reconocerla inmediatamente, pero ni los Legan ni los Andrew pudieron impedir que a Candy se le colgara la etiqueta de ilegítima. Cuando las dos mujeres escucharon los comentarios de Mark, quedaron mortificadas y sin habla, hasta que una tercera de cabellos pelirrojos, cubiertos por un canotier con un lazo azul en torno a la ancha ala del sombrero, y un largo vestido rosa hasta los pies, salió en su ayuda:

-Mirad quien está ahí, esa huérfana de Pony, que sedujo a ese infeliz que no nos quita ojo de encima.

-Parece peligroso -comentó la mujer de la estola retrocediendo ante la airada mirada de Mark y buscando refugio entre sus amigas.

-No te extraña querida Enrietta -musitó la mujer pelirroja que tenía una ganchuda nariz que le confería aspecto de cacatúa- entre ambos conspiraron para hacer caer en desgracia al pobre señor Andrew, para que, finalmente fuera encarcelado y quedarse con su fortuna. Y además, hicieron que la desdichada lady Elroy terminara entregando la gestión de los negocios de los Andrew a ese aventurero de fortuna, que no deja de mirarte.

La más rubicunda y obesa de las tres hizo otra observación que de no ser por Candy, habría hecho que Mark saltara como un resorte, abandonando su asiento, para avanzar hacia ellas, tal vez, olvidándose probablemente de su condición de damas respetables.

-Esa niñita -dijo por Candy- tiene la misma pinta de mosquita muerta de su madre, pero sedujo a Albert y luego incitó a ese bruto de marido suyo para que lo matase, aunque afortunadamente sus planes fueron descubiertos a tiempo, según se rumorea.

Mark respiraba entrecortadamente. Su pecho se agitaba arriba y abajo, mientras sus músculos se tensaban y crispaba los puños, aunque intentaba relajarse como fuera. Podía soportar cualquier insulto o burla hacia sí mismo, sobre todo por Candy, a la que amaba profundamente, pero la sola mención de su esposa o de los suyos, en tono vejatorio o despectivo, le sacaba fuera de sus casillas.

Cuando Mark se erguía haciendo comprender a la dama con aspecto de cacatúa, tal vez la más inteligente de las tres, que quizás había hablado más de la cuenta, yendo demasiado lejos en su escarnio, y quizás, lamentando su poca cabeza, Candy le retuvo, sujetándole por la bocamanga derecha de su chaqueta, mientras intentaba disimular, porque el auditorio, incluido el propio juez empezaban a hacerles blanco de sus miradas.

-Olvídalo amor mío, no merece la pena. Ven, vamos fuera. El ambiente de esta sala está demasiado cargado, tal vez un paseo por los alrededores nos calme –le susurró, logrando aplacarle.

-Sí, será lo mejor -dijo Mark mirando de soslayo a las tres intrigantes cotillas que por unos instantes habían imaginado que Mark se abalanzaría sobre ellas. Mark y Candy salieron al exterior y el juez, se lo autorizó para relajar la tensión que la innecesaria provocación de las mujeres había introducido, en el ya de por sí cargado ambiente de la sala.

Más tarde, concluida la sesión, el magistrado afearía la actitud de las tres damas, que no solo no se dieron por aludidas, si no que además redoblaron en sus críticas y ponzoñosos comentarios hacia el matrimonio.

41

Eleonor se había maravillado de que estuviera haciéndole partícipe de sus más íntimos y secretos pensamientos a un hombre que provenía de allende del tiempo y que su hijo, fuera el esposo de su retoña, con la que mantenía una excelente relación. Pese a los ofrecimientos de la actriz para que tanto Mark, como ella se mudaran a su casa, la joven dudaba aun, porque tanto como Marianne y Maikel se habían hecho a la compañía de los Legan, pero no pasaba un día en que Candy no realizara una itensa visita a Eleonor, en la que madre e hija, reconciliadas, se hacían confidencias y experimentaban el mutuo placer de su compañía, intentando recobrar el tiempo perdido. Sus nietos solían acudir siempre que les era posible, para despejar su soledad, aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo. Fue muy trágico explicarles porqué el abuelo Arthur no vivía ya con ella. Maikel, el reflexivo niño de ojos verdes, legado de Candy, y cabellos tan oscuros como los de su padre, lo entendió y asumió enseguida porque no había otra opción que aceptarlo, pero su hermana Marianne tardó más en asumirlo y lloró durante bastante tiempo hasta que con palabras cariñosas, Candy y sus dos abuelas, lograron que terminara por acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Arthur.

-No debes reprocharte nada Eleonor –dijo Arthur clavando sus ojos oscuros, idénticos a los de Mark, en los de su amiga, mientras apretaba su mano con firmeza- estuviste con Candy todo lo que fue posible. Si la hubieras mantenido a tu lado, en el sórdido ambiente en que te criaste y creciste, de resultas que no habría sobrevivido.

Bryan pensó que la mujer se echaría a llorar, y lamentó para sí, haber sido tan franco y directo, pero no era hombre de zalamerías o medias verdades. Siempre iba directo al quid de la cuestión.

Eleonor se detuvo y siguió las evoluciones de unos gorriones, que piaban en la copa de una encina, y asintiendo, declaró:

-Sí, tienes razón, pero han sido tantos sinsabores, tantas penas y tristezas…Lo de mi pobre hija, la reciente separación de mi marido…mi hermanastro en la cárcel, por asesinato y calumnias contra los Legan, mi pobre Manfred, que no vio el final de la guerra –susurró con voz débil, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de encaje para retirar las últimas lágrimas que perlaban la comisura de sus ojos.

Bryan, que ya se había hecho a la idea de quedarse en aquella época, porque nada le ligaba ya a su época, y menos al siguiente siglo se había ido enamorando progresivamente de la mujer, pero no se atrevía a revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos después del tremendo golpe que había sufrido con la separación de Arthur. Y por otro lado, aun tenía en mente, el recuerdo de Anna. A diferencia de su hijo, Bryan era más calmado, sabía esperar y aguardar si es que llegaba, su oportunidad. Bastante era que estaba cerca de ella y tenía el privilegio de verla todos los días, de ser su amigo, confidente y el sostén que la entristecida mujer necesitaba para sobrellevar la carga de desazón que cuantos hechos luctuosos había enumerado, había supuesto para ella.

-Candy es feliz, tiene dos hijos maravillosos y un marido que la colma de atenciones y cariño –dijo Bryan riendo y contagiando su alegría a su amiga- y no es porque sea mi hijo -observó con orgullo. Hizo una pausa. Los gorriones habían levantado el vuelo en busca de alimento. Hizo una inspiración y continuó hablando:

- Albert ha cosechado lo que finalmente sembró, en cuanto a Manfred, sabía el riesgo que asumía cuando se alistó en la fuerza aérea alemana, al igual que yo cometiendo mi principal y mayor error. Dejar a mi hijo y a mi esposa solos.

Al mencionar ese punto, Bryan se detuvo. Ahora era él al que le costaba articular palabra. Sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Pocas veces sucedía, pero ahora era el momento en que a ella le tocaba consolar y tranquilizar la agitada conciencia de su amigo.

-Tu esposa, ¿ aun la sigues echando de menos ?

Bryan asintió entristecido. Al contrario que Mark, él era menos propenso a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pese a que sentía unas acuciantes ganas de llorar. Se sentó al pie de un gran árbol recostando su espalda en el tronco rugoso, mientras Eleonor le imitaba, situándose a su lado derecho. Le gustaba conversar con él y compartir aquellos momentos de intimidad, que tanto les unían en franca y sincera complicidad. Bryan era un hombre apuesto, además de culto y hábil conversador.

Bryan, que llevaba una fotografía de su esposa, permanentemente encima y que ni en el prodigioso viaje que había realizado, se había desprendido de ella, se la tendió a su amiga, que estudió el rostro de la mujer de Bryan, con aquellos ojos almendrados, de color miel, tan intensos, y los cabellos castaños que le caían delicadamente sobre un lado de la cara. Era hermosa y Eleonor conocía el trágico destino que había sufrido, porque el médico se lo había referido, al igual que la imposible y a la par, inverosímil de no ser porque era cierta, historia del modo en que había llegado hasta allí.

Bryan asintió lentamente mientras Eleonor se acercaba con cuidado hacia él, tratando de animarle, pero a veces el destino se empeña en, mediante grandes o pequeños gestos, según se mire, hacer que nuestras vidas tomen unos derroteros determinados y que a veces no concebiríamos ni en la más imposible de nuestras fantasías, adoptando giros inverosímiles. Eleonor estaba sentada a unos escasos centímetros de él, y se irguió para ponerse de pie y tomarle de las manos, al objeto de trasmitirle su consuelo y cálido apoyo y de paso, ayudarle a erguirse, aunque sonara irónico, tratándose de un hombre de casi un metro ochenta de estatura y su corpulencia. Entonces sus piernas se enredaron en la larga falda de su vestido y tropezó, abalanzándose involuntariamente, hacia delante. El entristecido Bryan, reaccionó al instante y se irguió extendiendo los brazos para sostenerla, pero Eleonor no se detuvo en las palmas de las manos de su amigo, si no que continuó su camino hasta quedar reclinada sobre su pecho, de manera que su rostro y por ende sus labios estuvieron a muy poca distancia de los de Bryan. Sin saber muy bien porqué, o tal vez si lo sabía y estaba cansado de mirar hacia atrás en su vida y rehuir las oportunidades que, a veces se le brindaban, Bryan enlazó las manos detrás de la cintura de la mujer, justo debajo del gran lazo decorativo de color turquesa que flameaba como una bandera desplegada al viento en torno a su vestido. La atrajo hacia sí con apremiante necesidad. Eleonor lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos tanto que Bryan pensó que el Sol había depositado toda su luz en ellos. Más sorprendida que enfadada u ofendida, la actriz le dejó hacer.

41

Se miraron intensamente unos instantes eternos. También, como sucediera entre Candy y Mark, se encontraban en una colina alfombrada por una verde y fresca hierba, de suave y poco inclinada pendiente, en cuya cima, se alzaba un enorme árbol, aunque no tanto como para competir, con el que se erguía ante el Hogar de Pony, donde el hombre pidiera ayuda en cuanto advirtió de que su vida ya nunca más volvería a ser como hasta ese momento.

Bryan apartó un rizo rebelde que se interponía entre los labios carnosos de Eleonor y los suyos. El corazón de la mujer latió aceleradamente dándose cuenta de que estaba experimentando una emoción que creyó desterrada para siempre de su corazón. Trató de zafarse de Bryan, pero este no liberó la presa que hacía en torno al talle de ella, porque deseaba averiguar si ambos eran capaces aun de amar, especialmente él. Puede que le costara una bofetada y la amistad de una dama tan adorable y atrayente como Eleonor. Puede que jamás le volviera a dirigir la palabra, pero le importaba poco. Pese a que el recuerdo de Anna seguía viviendo fresco en su corazón y en su mente, recordó sus últimas palabras antes de expirar, mientras sostenía su mano derecha que sobresalía trémulamente por entre las sábanas de la cama hospitalaria. Después de salvar la vida de aquella niña, Bryan que ya conocía la trágica noticia hizo lo imposible para conseguir llegar a tiempo hasta su esposa, antes de que su vida se esfumara. Y lo logró. Cuando llegó, algunos familiares de Anna le miraron torvamente y murmuraron su desaprobación por encontrarle allí. El pequeño Mark, de la mano de su tía Marie contemplaba la escena sin entender nada, sin alcanzar a mostrar alguna emoción. Desde el trágico atropello, no se había recobrado aun. Entonces Anna alzó la cabeza y dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Por favor…dejadme a solas con mi esposo y con mi niño…tengo que despedirme de ellos.

Jonás intentó oponerse, pero la fría mirada de Bryan y las súplicas de su hermana moribunda, hicieron que recapacitase y todos ellos en una silenciosa comitiva abandonaron la habitación, mientras dirigían miradas de reproche a Bryan, el cual cogió la mano de su esposa que removiéndose entre las sábanas, volvió a hablar quedamente, entre accesos de tos que dificultaban su ya de por si difícil condición para expresarse.

-Bryan…amor mío…-le dijo mientras su esposo acariciaba sus cabellos y lloraba amargamente sin poder contenerse- prométeme, prométeme que serás feliz. Que no te enterrarás en vida.

-Anna cariño, te vas a poner bien, no digas esas cosas –mintió Bryan intentando disimular sus lágrimas, cosa que no era capaz de llevar a cabo, siquiera con cierta garantía de éxito.

La mujer rió agitándose levemente, y aquello le provocó algunos espasmos, que le acarrearon nuevos accesos de tos. Bryan trató de que callara, pero Anna alzó la mano derecha, interrumpiéndole con un ademán y dijo:

-Actuar nunca se te ha dado bien, Bryan Anderson Langeron. No tengo esperanza, por lo que...

-Anna, por favor no digas esas cosas –sollozó su marido sorbiéndose el llanto e intentando aparentar presencia de espíritu, pero como había observado acertadamente su esposa, fingir no era su fuerte.

-No me interrumpas querido –musitó Anna en un susurro apenas audible.

Hizo un gesto a su hijo que se acercó besando a su madre y llorando amargamente, tanto como lo estaba haciendo su padre en esos duros momentos.

Tomó a Mark por los hombros y clavó sus pupilas en las de su hijo, intensas y muy oscuras y besándole en las mejillas y la frente dijo:

-Mark, mi precioso y dulce hijo, prométeme que obedecerás a papá y que ambos seréis felices, a partir de cuando me haya ido.

Mark notó que se le quebraba el alma en mil pedazos. Se Estrujo las manos, que empezaban a mostrar las trazas de una imponente fortaleza, reflejo de una indómita voluntad y asintió lentamente. A partir de ese día las alegres y luminosas pupilas del niño se tornaron oscuras y tristes.

Finalmente Mark notó como la mano de su madre se volvía blanda, fofa, exánime. Mark había reclinado su cabeza contra la mano de su madre que ya había dejado de acariciar sus cabellos. Entonces el niño, lanzó un grito desgarrador y se abrazó con intensidad, contra su padre. Ambos gimieron desconsolados mientras los lamentos del muchacho, atrajeron la atención de la enfermera de guardia, la cual contempló con resignada lástima como las pantallas de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada la bella mujer, mostraban una larga línea plana, al tiempo que emitían un pitido ininterrumpido. Movió la cabeza tristemente, mientras removía los cabellos negros del niño y dijo con voz lastimera:

-Lo siento, pequeño, de verdad que lo siento.

Y cogiendo el borde de la sábana, cubrió el rostro de Anna, que parecía sumida en un profundo sueño. Su rostro irradiaba una paz y una serenidad tales que Bryan intuyó que algo maravilloso había sucedido con su alma, allá donde hubiera ido a parar.

Un poco después entraron los familiares de Anna y algunos comenzaron a llorar y otros cubrieron de reproches y recriminaciones a Bryan, pero la firme y tajante advertencia de la enfermera, una mujer fornida y entrada en carnes les hizo callar y dejar las diferencias personales para otro momento, porque aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para airear los trapos sucios.

42

Eleonor se preguntó si era justo que hiciera aquello, que aceptara la tentadora oferta que aquel hombre tan atractivo como seductor, además de bondadoso le había formulado. Eleonor sabía perfectamente que Bryan se sentía atraído por ella, pese a que jamás antes le hubiera declarado su amor, hasta ese momento tan crucial para ambos, en que la había tomado entre sus brazos como consecuencia de un incidente anodino y sin importancia. La mujer estaba atravesando un terrible calvario, pero Bryan también había soportado otro no menos duro y demoledor. Bryan no la soltaba, porque esperaba su reacción. Mientras ella no le abofeteara, pidiera auxilio o le hiciera desistir de su actitud, con palabras secas y cortantes, él no detendría la lenta pero firme progresión de sus labios hacia los suyos.

"Es una locura" –se dijo así misma "yo y un hombre de otro tiempo, un hombre que se supone que aun no debería existir, amarle, quererle, cuando he salido tan recientemente de mi divorcio".

Tal vez se equivocara. Pero lo que realmente le ocurría no es que temiera a volver a cometer un error.

Temía volver a enamorarse.

Se desprendió de su sombrero rematado de flores, bajo el cual asomaban su cabellera dorada terminada en las las largas y sinuosas espirales de sus bucles y tiró su sombrilla sobre la hierba, y enterró sus manos detrás de los cabellos negros y lustrosos del hombre. Bryan tembló ligeramente. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa, que le había rogado encarecidamente:

"Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que los dos seáis felices por encima de todo. Prometedme que seréis felices".

Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios se unieron finalmente con los de Eleonor, primero tímidamente, pero luego cobraron confianza ante la anuencia de la actriz, y se fundieron en un largo beso. Cuando se separaron Bryan alzó el rostro de ella por el mentón con una mano y sonrió. Eleonor volvió a besarle repentinamente por segunda vez, más apasionadamente que antes y de improviso, tomándole por sorpresa. Cuando sus rostros se despegaron de nuevo, pero permanecieron a escasa distancia uno de otro Bryan dijo:

-Sé lo que estás pensando, o creo intuirlo mi dulce Eleonor. Dos personas tristes y aquejadas por sufrimientos y desdichas, deciden unir sus vidas para consolarse mutuamente, creando de las ruinas de dos vidas desahuciadas, una nueva, más fuerte y esperanzadora.

-Parece la trama de un drama –sonrió ella acariciando sus mejillas ligeramente barbudas.

Volvió a abrazarle mientras apretaba con fuerza, su mentón contra el hombro derecho de su amado, que no podía dejar de contemplar las pupilas de esmeralda de ella.

-Puede que sea una locura –susurró en el oído de la dama.

-Puede que provoquemos un fuerte escándalo –musitó Eleonor despacio, pensando en las repercusiones que eso supondría. En el filón que aquello sería para la prensa, y los creadores profesionales de bulos e infundios, pero no le importaba. Bryan la levantó entre sus brazos y ella rió quedamente, bailando con él un imaginario vals.

-Pero es una locura maravillosa.

Se besaron por tercera vez. Habían dado un paso decisivo, un paso que no sería fácil, porque tendrían que soportar muchas envidias, muchas habladurías, mucha maledicencia en su camino hacia la felicidad. Bryan había sufrido bastante y tenía derecho a rehacer su vida. En cuanto a Eleonor sabía lo que hacía y aunque su divorcio había concluido hacía escasamente, cinco meses, se había ido enamorando gradualmente del hombre que ocupaba sus sueños y sus pensamientos más íntimos. Desde que el juez Johnson había dejado caer su martillo sobre su soporte. y pronunciado un solemne y grave: "visto para sentencia",entre los murmullos del público, al que el magistrado impuso silencio de inmediato, supo que su vida había entrado en una nueva y decisiva etapa. Luego, cuando abandonó el edificio entre los flashes de los fotógrafos y las insistentes reclamaciones de los periodistas, con sus libretas y lapiceros en ristre, acompañada por Bryan, y arropada por Candy y los suyos, esa sensación se acrecentó grandemente.

Ambos eran adultos y libres y conscientemente habían decidido ligar sus vidas, sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie, más si acaso a sus seres queridos, y ante sí mismos.

En esos momentos, Mark iba saltando de un árbol a otro con la agilidad de un mono, siendo perseguido entre estentóreas risas y grandes aspavientos por Candy, que había recobrado el hábito de subirse a los árboles. Pese a su destreza, no podía competir con Mark, cuyos reflejos acelerados por la sustancia que bullía en sus venas, le sacaba una gran y considerable ventaja. Finalmente Mark se detuvo respirando agitadamente, y Candy, realizó el último salto para reunirse con él, pero calculando mal, perdió pie y se precipitó hacia el suelo, como cuando Mark tuvo que lanzarse al vacío para socorrerla, solo que esta vez, fue más rápido y alargando la mano, asió la de su esposa con facilidad por la muñeca. La izó con destreza y sin apenas esfuerzo y volteándola sobre él, la depositó sana y salva a su lado, en la copa del árbol en que se habían sentado a contemplar el paisaje. Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos y aplastó los labios de Mark con los suyos, mientras susurraba:

-Amor mío. Te quiero tanto…

-Mi dulce Candy –bisbiseó él sin advertir que su padre y la madre de ella, les observaban emocionados, procurando no interrumpirles con su presencia a modo de intromisión, protegidos por una enorme encina –mi esposa, mi amor. Te quiero. Te querré siempre.

Se besaron larga y dulcemente mientras la tarde iba cayendo pacíficamente sobre el horizonte. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado de árbol en árbol, desde Lakewood, a la propiedad de la madre de Candy, debido a la proximidad entre una y otra finca.

Eleonor se apretó contra su amado y reclinando su cabellera dorada sobre su torso dijo:

-Soy tan feliz…por mi dulce hija, por tu hijo…

Guardó silencio mientras Bryan se desabrochaba el nudo del lazo de su traje, que le estaba agobiando, y lo lanzó displicentemente al suelo, yendo a parar junto al tronco en el que se había apoyado hacía unos escasos instantes.

-Y yo, lo soy por ellos, pero también por nosotros dos. Inmensamente feliz –recalcó.

Durante aquellos cinco meses la admiración mutua entre el médico y la actriz, se había transformado en amistad y la amistad, se había tornado finalmente en amor.

43

Terry empuñó su fusil Lee Enfield con rabia. Después de su fracasado intento por acercarse a la enfermera rubia de cautivadores ojos verdes, objeto de sus pensamientos, secretos anhelos y desvelos, decidió materializar sus teatrales intentos por impresionarla, mediante un fingido suicidio que ahora esperaba materializar en busca de bala perdida.

Durante la operación G.I., para la que fue movilizado junto con miles de combatientes británicos, norteamericanos y franceses se destacó por su bravura y arrojo en el combate, porque cuando más buscaba su final, luchando con más valentía y coraje, más le eludía este. Decepcionado, harto y furioso porque la bala que debía poner fin a su vida no terminaba de internarse en su cuerpo, se lanzó a una loca carrera hacia delante para intentar forzar el fatal desenlace. Se expuso innecesariamente y se lanzó el solo contra una posición de ametralladoras alemana que disparaba sus MG08, más conocidas por el nombre de su inventor, Hiram armado con una granada y su carabina. Los soldados enemigos tuvieron un momento de duda cuando vieron a aquel hombre de cabello castaño e intensos ojos azules cargar contra ellos, él solo. Ermurt Meller, soldado ametrallador evocó por un momento la famosa carga de la Brigada Ligera inglesa en la península de Crimea contra los cañones rusos, en lo que se interpretó como un acto de heroísmo, cuando fue el resultado de una serie de órdenes desafortunadas y mal interpretadas. Apuntó cuidadosamente y lanzó una ráfaga, pero esta pasó silbando sobre la cabeza del soldado con uniforme norteamericano que avanzaba gritando contra el baluarte germano. Finalmente Terry, que fue levemente herido en el hombro derecho, sufriendo un rasguño sin importancia, logró lanzar su granada destruyendo la posición alemana, aunque en un principio lo había hecho para acabar con su vida, y no la de los soldados enemigos. En ese instante, los alemanes supervivientes salieron con los brazos en alto y ondeando bandera blanca, pensando que les atacaba al menos una compañía enemiga de infantería, en vez de un solo hombre. Poco después, Terry creyéndose a salvo de miradas amigas o enemigas, apoyó el cañón de su carabina contra la sien y se dispuso a pegarse un tiro, cuando una mano nervuda y fuerte se la arrebató de improviso. Cuando alzó los ojos sorprendido, descubrió como un joven teniente coronel, de aspecto airado y rasgos adustos alzó la mano izquierda y le abofeteó con fuerza, haciéndole reaccionar y sacándole de la postración en la que se hallaba, mientras con la otra sostenía el arma que le había arrebatado con tanta facilidad.

-Necio –tronó el militar con marcado acento californiano- la misma insensatez que pones para quitarte la vida después de tu hazaña –dijo señalando al nido de ametralladoras que él solo había conquistado- inviértelo en el valor necesario para lograr acciones como esta.

Antes de que el sorprendido Terry pudiera reaccionar, el hombre le devolvió su arma y avanzó hasta un FT-17 francés de reconocimiento que le había traído hasta allí y del que se bajó precipitadamente, tan pronto, como su aguda vista le permitió distinguir lo que el soldado inglés, con uniforme norteamericano, estaba a punto de realizar. Se llevó una mano a la sien y saludó a Terry mientras el tanque ligero arrancaba nuevamente perdiéndose rápidamente en la lejanía. El lento armatoste acorazado que como mucho no podía desarrollar más de diez kilómetros por hora, ante de su radical reforma en las fábricas de armamento de la retaguardia se alejó, a algo más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Tal significativo incremento en su velocidad punta se debía sin duda alguna a la pericia e influencia de Haltoran que de esa manera al perfeccionar la velocidad, el armamento y la protección de los carros aliados, logró una ventaja estratégica sin precedentes para los ejércitos aliados, sobre los alemanes, permitiendo acortar sustancialmente la duración del prolongado conflicto, que tantas bajas había causado.

44

El teniente general observó desde su tanque la formación que estaba a su mando y pensó en el osado e insensato inglés que por si solo había conseguido capturar a toda una compañía alemana de ametralladoras y que había estado a punto de desperdiciar su vida, después de semejante demostración de valor. Entonces un oficial que aguardaba sus órdenes, ante la falta de respuesta de su jefe se encaramó al chasis del FT-17 y se le acercó, rozando su espalda con la mano.

-Señor, estamos esperando órdenes. Las demás unidades acorazadas ya están en movimiento para ejecutar la maniobra de tenaza en torno a Cambrai.

El militar, cuya considerable estatura, hacía que sobresaliera ampliamente por encima de la torreta del tanque, pareció enojarse visiblemente, porque el oficial había interrumpido sus reflexiones. Se giró desabridamente a su joven oficial y dijo mirándole de soslayo:

-No me des lecciones hijo, en seguida nos pondremos en marcha. Esos teutones probarán muy pronto el sabor de nuestros obuses, puedes creerlo. Di a todo el mundo que se prepare. Tenemos que llegar antes que esos petimetres del 2º y el 5º de tanques. No me gustaría que me arrebatasen el privilegio de ver la cara que pondrán cuando comprueben que han llegado tarde, sí señor.

El hombre hizo un gesto y la unidad acorazada formada por treinta FT-17 franceses y cincuenta Mark Male IV británicos rodó con estruendo, pero nada que ver con el terrible ruido que producían tan solo hacía unos meses, precedida por algunos coches blindados Lanchester y Peugeot.

En la solapa de su guerrera, más concretamente bajo el bolsillo derecho de la misma figuraba una placa metálica con su nombre, que refulgió levemente bajo la mortecina y pálida luz del atardecer, y que rezaba: George Patton.

45

-Increíble, sencillamente genial, indescriptible –exclamó boquiabierto el reportero adscrito a la expedición de rescate, que había descubierto el enigmático y sobrecogedor lugar, escenario de una batalla acaecida hacía varios milenios. Habían ido en busca de un helicóptero de transporte abatido en algún rincón del desierto, por la antiaérea enemiga, poco después de recibir su desesperada llamada de socorro, y finalmente, lo habían encontrado, aunque lamentablemente, con todos sus ocupantes muertos, menos al médico militar cuyo cadáver no se halló ni a bordo, ni en las inmediaciones del destrozado aparato, pero, cuyo rastro podía seguirse con relativa facilidad, hasta la entrada a una especie de cueva o cavidad de dimensiones colosales. Cuando se adentraron en las entrañas de la montaña, dieron con una suerte de enorme gruta, hallando los restos de la sangrienta batalla. Pero lo sorprendente y verdaderamente revelador es que esa batalla, no se había librado con espadas ni escudos, ni con caballería ni arqueros, ni siquiera con carros de guerra falcados…si no con lo que parecía armamento nuclear y más que la lucha de dos o más ejércitos, parecía una masacre contra población civil indefensa, a juzgar por las impresionantes ruinas y los retorcidos esqueletos de la gente que había intentado huir sin éxito, o las escrituras que parecían dejar constancia de ello y claramente, añadidas con posterioridad a tales hechos. Las pruebas eran tan aplastantes que Fontain, el hombre que había efectuado por casualidad el hallazgo, estaba ansioso por hacerlo público. Se convertiría en algo más que el afamado descubridor, de lo que hasta entonces solo eran locas teorías y especulaciones sin sentido. Su nombre trascendería la Historia, pero sus sueños pronto se verían truncados. Un serio y adusto oficial que había realizado una serie de llamadas, sin que Fontain lo supiera retornó con unas órdenes muy concretas, mientras una escuadra de demolición, se desplegaba por todo el recinto, desenrollando cientos de metros de cable, y colocando cargas explosivas con sus correspondientes detonadores, de forma eficiente y fríamente calculada, con la experiencia que proporciona la práctica, distribuyéndolos por la descomunal cavidad.

Fontain pareció comprender y asustado intentó evitarlo, pidiendo explicaciones al oficial y protestando de viva voz. El militar le observó de soslayo, sin apenas molestarse en volverse, para encararse con el periodista. Sabedor de que el reportero de guerra le plantearía dificultades, y que en sí , él mismo sería también un problema, fue reducido por un par de soldados que lo dejaron inconsciente, golpeándole en el cráneo con la culata de sus armas automáticas. No pretendían matarle, pero si evitar que produjera contratiempos. Cuando el lugar fue enteramente minado, los soldados salieron al exterior portando al inconsciente Fontain que fue sacado en volandas por dos hombres, y corrieron a ponerse a salvo, a distancia segura de la gruta, una vez que montaron en sus Humvee artillados, para resguardarse tras la protección de unas rocas de caliza blanca. A una señal de sus jefes, los zapadores manipularon sus conmutadores portátiles, y la montaña fue sacudida por una horrísona explosión, que provocó que el techo de la gruta se desplomara. Los cascotes y rocas de varias toneladas se precipitaron sobre los restos arqueológicos destruyéndolos por completo y con ello, la evidencia de antiguas civilizaciones que se destruyeron en una loca e insensata escalada nuclear, en algún punto del remoto pasado de la Humanidad, como preludio de los horrores que vendrían después y que contemplaría el siglo XX. No quedó ni rastro de las ciudades en ruinas, ni de sus desdichados habitantes que pasaron por una hecatombe por segunda vez.

En cuanto soltaran a Fontain, solo sería un conspiranoico más, un hombre a la busca de un filón literario o un extravagante elucubrador de teorías, que sin ser respaldadas por las imprescindibles pruebas, nadie creería. No haría falta eliminarle.

Del médico militar Bryan Anderson Langeron no hallaron ni el menor rastro. Tal vez hubiera perdido la vida, o no buscaron lo suficiente en el lugar adecuado, pero como ni él médico o sus restos aparecían, el tiempo apremiaba y cuanto más tardaran en borrar las huellas de su paso, peor para todos, desistieron finalmente. Algunos hombres y mujeres muy influyentes, respiraron tranquilos aquella tarde, reunidos en las elegantes dependencias de un hotel de lujo, mientras se congratulaban porque la historia "oficial" de la Humanidad, continuara siendo como hasta ahora, sin desviarse un ápice de su curso supuestamente inmutable y lógico. No convenía que saliera a relucir la verdad de todo, ni siquiera en parte. Podría resultar contraproducente y una conmoción sin precedentes para la estabilidad de la civilización, si algún día trascendiera una sola prueba de lo que realmente había sucedido, en vez de lo que se suponía o se quería hacer creer, que había ocurrido.

En cualquier caso, los generadores que habían posibilitado que Bryan viajara hasta 1924, no volverían a entrar en acción jamás y por lo tanto, nadie podría acceder a aquella inusitada y avanzadísima tecnología, perdida tal vez para siempre. Por otra parte, nadie echaría en falta a Bryan Anderson Langeron.

Su secreto estaba a salvo y por lo tanto no temía nada que temer en absoluto.

Con un gesto de alivio, el hombre que presidía la secreta reunión confirmó la noticia que fue recibida entre estruendosos aplausos. Las acciones, por otro lado, para mantener alejado el legado de una remota edad de oro tecnológica, de los descendientes de los que la hicieron posible, continuarían a pasos agigantados, hasta que no quedase ni rastro de la misma.

FIN DE LA SEPTIMA PARTE


	8. PASION OBSESIVA

PASION OBSESIVA,

8º PARTE

1

La criada gimió asustada. Un par de hombres habían intentado apuñalarla, hiriéndola en el brazo derecho y le había inferido una herida en la pierna izquierda, que sangraba abundantemente. La muchacha, una joven de cabellos castaños, grandes ojos de color miel y expresión infantil no entendía porque pretendían matarla, aunque aquellos rufianes habían mencionado las expresiones "venganza personal" y "escarmiento". La sirvienta continuó huyendo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda pero nadie acudía en su auxilio. El palacete de los Legan estaba vacío porque Tom y su esposa Eliza se había marchado con su hija a una fiesta organizada en el rancho del padre de Tom, para festejar el séptimo cumpleaños de la niña, que sería celebrado en la mansión de los Legan al día siguiente. A Tom le hubiera gustado que su padre se hubiera desplazado a la mansión de sus suegros para una vez reunidos todos, festejar el cumpleaños de Candy, a la que habían llamado así en homenaje a su amiga, pero el señor Catwray estaba ya muy mayor y debido a sus achaques, y expreso consejo de su médico, cuantos menos desplazamientos realizara mejor, pero como deseaba que su nieta le visitara, finalmente, tras una larga deliberación y casi pugna con su mujer, Tom había convencido a Eliza de que finalmente se desplazaran al rancho de su padre para llevar a cabo la celebración.

-Vamos, Eliza –le dijo su esposo con voz apaciguadora- dentro de dos días haremos la fiesta de Candy en casa de tus padres, te lo prometo –le dijo besándola en la caballera rematada en aparatosos bucles, que aun continuaba peinando en aquella manera.

Eliza suspiró y finalmente dio su brazo a torcer. Deseaba estar con su familia a la que hacía unos meses que no veía, aunque mantenía largas conferencias telefónicas con su madre y su padre, todos los días. Neil había confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta, y había logrado encontrar un hueco entre sus compromisos laborales. Ahora estaba trabajando para un influyente bufete de abogados y se había convertido en un profesional de renombre. Animado por las constantes exhortaciones de su primo Archie para que siguiera la carrera judicial, decidió hacer caso a sus requerimientos, después de comprobar que el trabajo de oficina en la empresa de patentes e inventos que su padre fundara con el antiguo novio de su hermana, Haltoran en largas y aburridas jornadas, pese a la comodidad de su despacho y el mullido sillón que presidía su imponente despacho no era lo suyo. Siempre había guardado un buen recuerdo del joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes con el que mantenía una excelente relación, no solo porque hubiera sido novio de su hermana, sino porque le salvó la vida, después de que él, a modo de redención o porque su miserable existencia se deslizaba a un cenagoso pozo sin salida, a su vez, salvara la de Candy cuando fuera atacada por aquellos maleantes. Candy. Neil recordó como había mantenido una loca pasión por la muchacha, que finalmente se transformó en un cariño filial muy intenso una vez que la joven le perdonara por sus muchos desmanes.

Mark y Haltoran habían redimido sus vidas, o por lo menos, inconscientemente las habían reconducido alejándolas de la senda de autodestrucción que ambos hermanos habían emprendido. Sin embargo, por un corto y breve periodo de tiempo, ambos, Eliza y Neil habían estado coqueteando con un ritmo de vida desenfrenado y prohibido, que ahora empezaba a pasarles factura. Tan pronto como el automóvil que Tom conducía en dirección al rancho de su padre, y al que acompañaba su esposa y su pequeña hija, que observaba alborozada el paisaje, algunas sombras de ese ominoso pasado empezaban a aflorar nuevamente. Dos malhechores saltaron la tapia del palacete y escogieron como víctima a una criada muy joven, una adolescente prácticamente que sería la advertencia ideal para Eliza de que esos negros nubarrones habían retornado a su vida.

2

Primero le dejarían una serie de advertencias, y luego, si no respondían a las mismas, correspondiendo a los deseos de su jefe, la cosa iría a peor. Tal vez, sus padres, quizás su marido Tom, o su hija Candy, pero tarde o temprano, Eliza Legan terminaría por pagar el desaire que había realizado a Buzzy Jonson un delincuente de la más baja estofa y peor ralea. Por eso, aquella infeliz y desdichada muchacha estaba pagando las consecuencias de las irreflexivas acciones de su joven señora, hasta que algunos hombres procedentes de otro tiempo encarrilaron sus vidas, aunque de forma indirecta. Clara, que era el nombre de la sirvienta huía de ambos hombres, que cual depredadores hambrientos, la habían asaltado emergiendo de los arbustos en los que se habían escondido y cuyo objetivo no era otro más que realizar el daño más contundente posible y que constituyera una clara y seria advertencia de que con Buzzy Jonson no se jugaba. Clara había podido esquivar las acometidas de ambos hombres a duras penas, pero no logró evitar que sus cuchillos le rasgasen la carne de un brazo y una pierna. La muchacha chillando y pidiendo ayuda había arribado a las inmediaciones de la piscina que Tom había mandado construir hacía menos de un año. La muchacha intentó acceder a la mansión para pedir ayuda, pero uno de sus perseguidores la dio alcance tomándola por el cuello. El hombre la abofeteó y se dispuso a hundir el puñal en el pecho de la pobre muchacha, que suplicaba desesperadamente que la dejasen libre y se llevasen cuanto quisiera, tomándoles por unos ladrones, cuando unos pasos les interrumpieron. Los pasos pertenecían a mí, que me había llegado hasta la mansión de mi "sobrina" para traerle el correspondiente regalo de mi parte y que consistía en un enorme oso de peluche. Cuando los dos secuaces me descubrieron se miraron un instante y el más bajo, con un largo bigote y facciones salvajes bajo su gorra a cuadro gritó a su compañero:

-Mátale. Lo ha visto todo.

Pero no iba a ser una presa fácil. Nunca había sido muy dado a la lucha , ni era un hombre de acción propiamente dicho, pero sin saber muy bien si estaba en mis cabales o los había perdido por el camino me lancé contra el rufián que tenía atenazada a la joven sirvienta, aunque su compiche me placó con manos de hierro. Forcejeé con él. Noté como sus dedos de hierro me aferraban la garganta, y sentí que todo se volvía negro, cuando de repente un resplandor ígneo se formaba ante nuestros asombrados ojos. Mi agresor se detuvo en seco y miró hacia una forma gigantesca que se estaba materializando ante nuestros ojos. Poco después un coloso metálico de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso, que había salido de su invisibilidad avanzó hacia nosotros.

-No, no puedo creerlo –decía el asaltante al contemplar a Mermadón.

Aproveché la distracción del hombre que me había atacado, corpulento y con rostro rubicundo que al igual que el más bajo llevaba una gorra pero de color negro y me zafé de él, para avanzar hacia el que sostenía a la criada entre sus dedos. El otro, recuperado del pasmo de ver aparecer a Mermadon delante de sus narices, volvió a acordarse de mí e intentó agarrarme, pero Mermadón, al que Haltoran había realizado algunos sutiles retoques en su programación le bloqueó el paso moviéndose con una rapidez que desmentía su aspecto tosco y voluminoso, y sus ademanes lentos y cadenciosos. El rufián intentó esquivarle, pero terminó por golpearse contra el muro de acero y kevlar que Mermadon representaba. El robot le asió con su mano derecha y le lanzó contra un árbol porque se disponía a lanzar su cuchillo sobre mí, que mientras corría como un poseso contra el más bajo. El más corpulento quedó inconsciente después de que su cabeza colisionara contra el tronco de un abedul que crecía en una de las esquinas junto a la fachada norte del palacete. Mermadon pareció horrorizarse, pero cuando revisó las directrices de su programación, pareció sentirse aliviado al verificar que podía ejercer la violencia, para aplacar otra mayor, aunque siempre que fuera sin consecuencias fatales. Había calculado la fuerza del impacto y la trayectoria del hombre de forma que le dejase sin sentido, pero con vida.

-Mermadón, vigila a ese cerdo –grité mientras me lanzaba contra su compiche.

El delincuente, entorpecido por el cuerpo de Clara la propinó un empellón que la dirigió contra mí. La muchacha tropezó conmigo, debido al empellón que el hombre que la retenía entre sus brazos la propinó, y me hizo rodar por tierra, con la evidente intención de distraerme, cosa que el rufián logró. Esgrimió su arma y se lanzó contra ambos. Clara chillaba de miedo pero sin hacer caso de sus histéricos gritos, y recordando algunas de las lecciones de defensa personal que Haltoran había intentado inculcarme sin éxito, me agaché justo cuando mi enemigo iba a asestarme una puñalada e irguiéndome de repente, con tal rapidez que hasta mí mismo me sorprendió le propiné un puñetazo tan fuerte en la barbilla que le partí varios dientes y le hice caer hacia atrás.

3

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero mi intención de luchar fue superior a mi indecisión y vacilante actitud. Pero cometí un error fatal. Hay un viejo proverbio oriental que cita textualmente que después de la victoria, conviene ajustarse la armadura y las correas y cinchas de la mía estaban completamente desabrochadas. Me relajé y bajando la guardia, me dirigí a la aterrada sirvienta que solo acertaba a balbucear algunas palabras inconexas, mientras permanecía semisentada en la hierba, contemplándose las heridas que los dos malditos atacantes le habían inflingido. Afortunadamente tenían más de aparatosas que de graves, porque no eran cortes muy profundos y sanarían sin dejar el menor rastro, si acaso unas pequeñas y prácticamente invisibles cicatrices. Me dirigía hacia la muchacha cuando el hombre al que había noqueado o creído noquear, con más suerte que acierto, se levantó de improviso e intentó atacarme por la espalda. Clara reaccionó entonces gritando una advertencia que partió de sus labios sellados por el tremendo impacto emocional sufrido y traté de apartarme pero mi enemigo fue más rápido, y me habría matado de no ser porque algo más rápido y mortífero que un ser humano se interpuso entre mí y el malhechor. Mermadon se situó entre ambos corriendo y braceando cómicamente para tratar de evitar que me apuñalasen. De no estar inmersos en una situación tan dramática y horrible como aquella, de resultas que me habría reído de buena gana, porque era un espectáculo digno de ver, como Mermadon con toda su buena voluntad intentaba defenderme. Pese a sus dos toneladas de peso, el iridium, a corta distancia le proporcionaba una rapidez considerable para un robot de su tamaño y peso y consiguió protegerme con su cuerpo. Esta vez, el hombre que había intentado acabar con la criada y posteriormente conmigo, se propinó tan golpe en la frente contra el torso metálico de Mermadon, que se desplomó fulminado. En un primer momento temimos que hubiera muerto, pero el hombre se agitó levemente antes de perder completamente el sentido. Su gorra rodó por tierra revelando su cráneo brillante con una cabellera que le raleaba por la coronilla y que dejaba entrever una calva que ocupaba la mitad superior de su cabeza. Era bajo y sus largos bigotes le cubrían buena parte de las mejillas. Nunca había visto semejante profusión de vello facial en hombre alguno. Respiré aliviado e inmediatamente, ordené a Mermadón que examinara las heridas de la sirvienta. La chica, pese a que había presenciado en todo momento, nuestras intenciones de auxiliarla y ayudarla, quizás debido a la fuerte impresión recibida debió creer en su trastocada percepción de la realidad, que intentábamos culminar la labor de los despreciables sicarios que permanecían inconscientes y a los que había desarmado, revisando sus cuerpos, por si portaban alguna otra arma escondida, pero no hallé nada. Tan seguros estaban de su éxito que afortunadamente, si se puede considerar así, solo portaban armas blancas de grandes dimensiones y estaban inconscientes. Cuando Mermadon se acercó cuidadosamente a Clara esta retrocedió asustada. Y no era para menos. Suspiré. El oso de peluche que traía a Candy, la hija de mi "sobrina" Eliza, había caído a tierra durante la refriega y se encontraba en condiciones muy maltrechas y casi se podía afirmar que había salido peor parado que yo. El simpático peluche presentaba grandes calvas y desgarrones porque aquellos sujetos le habían pisoteado inadvertidamente, haciendo que su ojo de cristal derecho saltara y mostrando una cuenca negra y vacía. Los brillantes colores estaban eclipsados por una capa de barro y suciedad que las botas de los asaltantes habían dejado en su fino pelaje, el cual a su vez estaba apelmazado por el cieno que ambos trajeran en las suelas de su calzado. Había llovido recientemente y ambos hombres, optaron por atravesar un denso bosque que rodeaba al palacete por su lado norte y oeste., aparte que cruzar la frondosa maleza suponía un rodeo mayor, pero estaban seguros de que de esa manera, por otra parte cogerían desprevenidos a los habitantes de la casa, que seguramente no se esperaban algo así, ya que la vegetación impediría con toda seguridad que fueran localizados tan fácilmente que si se hubieran introducido en la finca, por su cara sur o este. La floresta estaba atravesada de norte a sur, por un riachuelo que se había enlodado por efecto de unas recientes y repentinas lluvias que cesaron poco antes de que los malencarados personajes se hubieran internado en el bosque y atravesado el pequeño curso de agua. Esa era la razón por la que su calzado estaba perdido de barro y mugre.

4

-Tranquilízate por favor –declaré empleando el tono de voz más dulce que fui capaz de adoptar- no te haremos daño. De hecho, Mermadón puede curar tus heridas –dije no estando plenamente convencido de lo que estaba declarando, no porque lo que había referido a la muchacha fuese mentira, si no porque no estaba seguro de que el servicio doméstico de la mansión de Eliza y Tom, supieran de la existencia del coloso metálico. Después de tantos años en que la muchacha, convertida en una amante madre y una solícita esposa, aparte de una distinguida dama a la que literalmente, se la rifaban los más selectos ambientes de la alta sociedad de Chicago y alrededores me había llamado afectuosamente tío, de facto se había convertido en mi sobrina, cosa que no me desagradaba, sino todo lo contrario. Y hasta Helen, en un principio reacia a que su hija congeniara con tanta cordialidad conmigo, hubo de aceptarlo por fin, debido a que su obstinada hija me había tomado especial predilección.

Sabía por terceras personas que tanto Eliza como su hermano Neil habían llevado una existencia un tanto disipada y regalada y cuyo alto nivel de vida podían mantener y costearse, gracias a la fortuna familiar y a su poder adquisitivo inferido de dicha salvaguarda familiar. Evidentemente, no tenía la más mínima intención de indagar en los pormenores más íntimos y celosamente ocultos, de los Legan, que a la sazón se habían convertido en mi familia de acogida, pero finalmente decidí confirmar la veracidad de tales habladurías solo para tranquilizarme a mí mismo de que aquellas excelentes personas, respondían a la imagen que me había hecho de ellas. Quizás fuera un sentimiento egoísta, quizás no tenía derecho a cuestionarme nada o dar lecciones de moralidad, pero una vez que me puse manos a la obra, opté por llegar hasta el final.

Contraté algunos detectives privados a los que gratifiqué con sumas adicionales añadidas a sus honorarios, si además de un servicio rápido y efectivo, me garantizaban absoluta discreción en todos loa aspectos. Cuando tuve entre mis manos el dossier con los informes relativos, a los hijos de Ernest y Helen, para mi pesar, confirmé mis peores temores. Por lo que decidí destruir los comprometedores informes arrojándolos al fuego y atizando las cenizas pese a que ya estábamos en primavera una vez que me encerré en la relativa seguridad de mis aposentos privados situados en la segunda planta de la mansión Legan, muy cercanos a las habitaciones de Mark y de Candy.

Lógicamente tuve que ser muy discreto y reunirme siempre con los investigadores en lugares muy secretos y alejados de la sagacidad de Eliza, que no paraba en aquella época de reclamarme ya fuera para ir de compras, contarme alguna confidencia amorosa en torno a ella y Haltoran primero y más delante de Tom, o preguntarme mi opinión acerca de que vestido le iría mejor para tal o cual fiesta.

Por lo que logré averiguar tratando de despertar las menores sospechas posibles de que estaba husmeando en las vidas privadas, de los primogénitos de mi valedor y buen amigo Ernest, de no haber cambiado radicalmente de mentalidad y de vida, seguramente, ambos hermanos hubieran terminado por ser arrastrados fatal e ineluctablemente por la fatalidad que como una espada de Damocles empezaba a pender peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con precipitarse sobre ambos.

5

Mi mente volvió de las profundidades de mis reflexiones, cuando de repente escuchamos un chirriar de neumáticos en el exterior de la mansión. Me puse tenso asustando aun más a la bella criada cuyo miedo había impedido aun que pudiéramos tratar sus heridas. Me extrañaba que no hubiera nadie más en la mansión aparte de la joven criada, aunque no tardé en hallar la respuesta al recordar como en una conversación que había mantenido con Eliza la semana anterior por teléfono me comentó que habían dado vacaciones a los sirvientes y que solo quedarían en la finca los ancianos guardeses que permanecieron totalmente ignorantes de la agresión y Clara que había sido contratada recientemente para ir preparando el terreno de cara al próximo e inminente retorno de sus compañeros a los que aun no conocía. Clara traía excelentes referencias y había sido contratada por Eliza una semana antes de la desagradable y macabra visita de los dos malhechores. Eliza se había portado muy bien con la chica y su tradicional y casi legendario desprecio y orgullo se habían atemperado y suavizado desde que Haltoran la conociera, viviendo ambos un breve pero intenso romance. Otro tanto se podía decir de Neil que redimido por sus intentos de salvar a Candy cuando la escudó con su cuerpo, tras arrojarse con ella al vacío para protegerla de unos ladrones, había experimentado, al igual que su hermana una profunda transformación interior. Pero la verdadera catarsis llegó cuando una serie de hechos fortuitos en los que participaron Mark y Haltoran de forma inadvertida y sin saber lo que habían desencadenado entre ambos, alejó a Susan Marlow de Terry Grandchester desviándola del camino que les habría reunido con trágicos resultados para el joven actor, pero sobre todo para Candy para situarla en la vida del díscolo y caprichoso joven de buena familia. Susan después de un breve idilio con Mark y tras su frustrado intento de suicidio por medio del que trató de llamar la atención de su antiguo amante, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Neil profundamente. El nacimiento de su hijo Clark contribuyó a que su amor terminara finalmente por consolidarse. Con el paso de los años, la endeble y frágil constitución de Neil Legan se había transformado en la de un hombre robusto y bien parecido que a cada día que pasaba, enamoraba más y más a su esposa Susan que nunca más volvió a cuestionar el profundo lazo que le vinculaba a Neil. De no haber sido por todos aquellos factores, Neil se habría transformado en un trágico y patético toxicómano que no habría sido ni sombra de lo que fue. En cuanto a Eliza, el hecho de que se enamorase de Haltoran a primera vista, cortó de raiz el peligroso sesgo que sus correrías con diversos hombres y no siempre de buena reputación o impecables modales, estaban confiriendo a su vida. Como ya ocurriera con su hermano, de no ser por la irrupción en el horizonte de su vida, de aquel descarado y atrevido joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos con sus ademanes ampulosos y decididos, se habría transformado en una cortesana dispuesta a venderse al mejor postor. No sé si Helen era consciente o no de ello, pero estaba convencido de que aunque jamás hablaba de ello, Ernest había tomado conciencia que de no ser por aquellos cuatro hombres, a los que más tarde se agregaría un corpulento y anacrónico robot, que en sucesivas etapas arribaron a su hogar en busca de asilo y protección, -sobre todo en el caso de Mark y Candy, cuando mi amigo tuvo que cometer aquella atrocidad para defender el honor de su esposa- el destino de su familia habría sido muy diferente aparte de especialmente trágico.

6

El Hispano Suiza K6 de color azul pálido había estacionado delante de la cancela del palacete con un chirriar de neumáticos sobre la grava. Haltoran saltó del vehículo sin abrir la portezuela, gesto que disgustaba a su suegra Sarah Brighten, divertía al esposo de esta y hacía que Annie agitara la cabeza perpleja, incapaz de entender que su marido se comportara a aquellas alturas de su vida, como un crío. Haltoran que había sido acompañado por Annie, pese a los intentos del joven por disuadirla de que le siguiera, ganó rápidamente las inmediaciones de la verja metálica y reclamó insistentemente nuestra atención tan pronto, como nos reconoció a mí y a su creación y viceversa.

-Maikel, Maikel, abre la puerta por favor –me espetó Haltoran repentinamente, haciendo que Clara temblara nuevamente –hemos venido tan pronto como nos hemos enterado de lo que os ha pasado.

-No temas –le dije acariciando levemente sus cabellos y ganándome su confianza poco a poco- es amigo mío. Ha venido a ayudarnos.

En eso estaba seguro, aunque de repente di un respingo porque no había reparado de qué manera había logrado saber lo que nos había sucedido tan pronto. Haltoran que leía en los semblantes de las personas que tuviese en frente suyo, como si fueran un libro abierto, especialmente en mi caso, adivinó mi sorpresa y me aclaró de que manera se había puesto al corriente tan rápidamente de todo:

-Mermadon me avisó por una frecuencia secreta tan pronto como tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

Entonces escuchamos unos débiles y apagados jadeos. Como siempre, Annie no podía resistir el elevado y veloz ritmo de marcha de su marido y se había agotado corriendo en pos de él, debido a que no estaba tan habituada al ejercicio físico como Candy, aunque finalmente, animada por Haltoran y Candy había empezado a practicar algunos deportes. La joven llegó hasta la cancela agarrándose a los barrotes mientras sus hombros se agitaban al ritmo de su frenética y entrecortada respiración.

-Haltoran…siempre me haces lo mismo –protestó la chica contrariada- sabes que no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

Haltoran la abrazó besándola en los cabellos negros que había adornado con una flor y que ceñía con su característica cinta roja.

-Perdóname pequeña dama –dijo sonriente aun en medio de la dramática situación- pero me he adelantado al saber que Maikel podía estar en peligro.

Annie lanzó un largo suspiro y se sacudió ligeramente el vestido de satén azul, cuyos dobladillos habían sido ligeramente impregnados de barro. La muchacha lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y contrariedad y se quejó mientras entre Mermadón y yo empujábamos los batientes de la verja, para franquear la entrada al matrimonio:

-Primero me traes hasta aquí a una velocidad tremenda. He estado a punto de marearme por tu forma de conducir y ahora, para colmo me mancho el vestido de barro –dijo con voz débil, señal de que estaba dándose cuenta de sus fútiles y banales quejas fuera de lugar, y que pronto, por lo tanto nos pediría disculpas, aunque Haltoran no las aceptaría, porque sabía que Annie jamás tenía mala intención y a diferencia de otras personas criadas entre oropeles, su carácter no se había tornado ni caprichoso ni mimado, muy al contrario. Seguía siendo la muchacha dulce y tranquila que aunque había ganado en seguridad y aplomo, continuaba conservando su congénita timidez, que tanto prendara a Haltoran durante la primera y peculiar vez en que ambos se conocieron.

Poco después llegarían Mark y Candy, a los que Mermadon había avisado igualmente. Suponía que Mark se habría deshecho del comunicador pero como tendría ocasión de comprobar, mis suposiciones eran del todo erróneas.

Quedaba otro misterio, aparte del principal que consistía en sacar a aquellos rufianes la información necesaria de porque no habían atacado, aunque eso con Haltoran allí se produciría más temprano que tarde. Sentía un cierto resquemor, no por Haltoran, si no por la suerte de aquellos desalmados, porque mi amigo podía ser aun peor que ellos, sobre todo en lo tocante a que cualquiera de nosotros y no digamos de su familia o la propia Candy sufriera algún daño físico o moral. Aun evocaba con un escalofrío, el modo en que mató a los secuaces de Albert al que este había dado carta blanca para que abusaran de Candy, como parte de su venganza contra Mark y su esposa. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, es si aquellos dos tipos no habrían sido enviados por él, contratados quizás directamente desde la cárcel en que cumplía condena, en cuyo caso, su brazo resultaría más largo de lo que habíamos supuesto en un principio.

7

-Yo ordené a Mermadón que te siguiera Maikel –me dijo Haltoran mientras el robot, finalmente estaba examinando e indicando a Annie como curar las heridas de la asustada sirvienta que había logrado tranquilizarse bastante. Haltoran fue al coche y trajo un botiquín del que nunca se separaba en sus continuos viajes en automóvil y abriéndolo, le rogó a Annie:

-Cariño, si no te importa, vete curando sus heridas según las indicaciones que Mermadón te vaya facilitando.

Aunque no lo dijo directamente, suponía que la joven sirvienta siempre reaccionaría mejor, si trataban sus heridas las manos de otra mujer que las de un hombre aunque fuera con la mejor intención, sobre todo después del enorme trago inferido por los sicarios a los que Mermadón había atado fuertemente con una soga de esparto, espalda contra espalda. Permanecían amordazados y con las cabezas gachas y pese a que habíamos estado tentados de hacerlo, nos abstuvimos de inflingirles malos tratos o humillación alguna. Esperábamos que volvieran en sí para hacerlo hablar lo antes posible. Yo, creía, y esperaba por su bien, que colaborasen.

8

Haltoran estaba al corriente de mis discretas indagaciones, así como el tipo de investigación que estaba llevando a cabo en el mayor de los secretos, e irónicamente, aun así, gracias a unos papeles que inopinadamente me había olvidado en su casa, un día que fui a visitarle a él y a Annie, ante la mirada airada y los refunfuños de Sarah Brighten, claramente audibles para vergüenza y embarazo de mis amigos, cuando aun no se habían mudado a otra propiedad diferente, debido a las continuas peleas y discusiones entre Sarah y su yerno. Haltoran, temeroso de que pudieran reportarme problemas al haber emprendido aquellas pesquisas, y comprobar la envergadura del turbio y peligroso asunto en el que me había metido de una forma u otra, hasta el fondo, había ordenado a Mermadón que fuera literalmente mi sombra y que amparado en su invisibilidad, me siguiera a todas partes, ejerciendo de guardaespaldas. Pese a que el robot no podía ejercer la violencia directamente, si que le estaba autorizado por su programación a defender a sus eventuales protegidos, y propinar o inferir golpes no mortales a sus adversarios para dejarlos inconscientes o alejar de enemigos potencialmente hostiles, a las que se le encomendase defender, cosa que no era fácil para un robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso. Aun asestados a la velocidad más lenta posible, un directo de Mermadon era como golpearse contra una columna de acero, lo que básicamente era el robot.

Una vez que conseguimos ganarnos la confianza de la criada, tarea en la que Annie fue de gran ayuda, utilizando palabras suaves y conciliadoras, que allanaron en no poca medida la natural reticencia de Clara a que la ayúdasemos, pensando que pertenecíamos al grupo de sus asaltantes o algo así, Mermadon escaneó sus heridas absorviendo los datos de su anatomía a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz. Cuando el robot tomaba datos acerca de un organismo humano, estos viajaban a su cerebro electrónico en forma de haces de luz que penetraban en sus bancos de memoria donde quedaban almacenados, a través de sus sensores ópticos. Tomó bastante tiempo convencer a la chica de que Mermadón no era ningún artilugio maléfico, ya que Clara creía que era una especie de ente maligno que le arrebataría el alma a través de sus ojos rojos. Aquello podía parecer banal y hasta ridículo, pero Mermadón precisaba que el sujeto objeto de su análisis permaneciera completamente tranquilo y en calma para efectuar una exploración médica lo más exacta y libre de errores posibles. En ese ínterin nos hallábamos, cuando escuchamos la frenada de otro vehículo que se había detenido junto al Hispano Suiza K6 de Haltoran que reflejaba en su bruñida carrocería de color azul pálido el sol del atardecer. Haltoran que había venido armado extrajo su MP-5 y se dispuso a desplegarlo, pese a que Annie sentía la misma repulsión y rechazo por las armas que Candy. Avanzó lentamente parapetándose en los muros de la propiedad mientras ordenaba a Mermadon ante su nerviosa esposa y la atemorizada criada a la que por fin Mermadon estaba en disposición de revisar las heridas infligidas por los maleantes:

-Mermadón vigílame a esos dos. Si traman algo o intentan hacer cualquier cosa sospechosa, protocolo verde, ya sabes.

Mermadon intentó argumentar algo, pero el robot tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar, la taxativa orden de su creador. El robot tenía lógicos reparos para ejecutar aquella instrucción. Me giré extrañado hacia Haltoran mientras le interrogaba con la mirada:

-Tiene mi autorización para destrozarlos si es preciso –dijo Haltoran ceñudo ante el horror de Annie que imaginó por un momento al gigante de acero y kevlar, que le seguía semejando una especie de monstruo de Frankenstein como la primera vez que le encontráramos escondido en un apartado rincón de Lakewood, después de su huída en el tiempo, siguiendo el rastro de la cápsula temporal de Carlos y la mía.

Supuse que ese protocolo verde, anulaba cualquier barrera en su programación, lo que sería equiparable a un freno moral en un ser humano, y que tal vez convirtiese a Mermadon en una bestia sedienta de sangre que no nos reconociera, no haciendo distinción entre amigos y enemigos. Haltoran que parecía sumar a sus talentos como combatiente y avezado inventor, el de leer las mentes, se detuvo y me dijo sin perder de vista la puerta de la cancela, mientras desplegaba su arma de asalto:

-No os atacará. El protocolo verde distingue las amenazas potenciales de entre todo lo que no constituye tal y solo le permite atacar esos objetivos. Estáis a salvo con Mermadón.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el joven pelirrojo se plantó de dos zancadas en la puerta. Annie le siguió con la mirada, asombrada de que su marido tuviera tanta vitalidad y fuera capaz de tal despliegue de energía. Cuando Haltoran ganó el acceso a la mansión de los Cattwarray se topó con el rostro de Candy cuyos ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al toparse con su amigo de improviso. Candy estuvo a punto de gritar asustada, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente. Detrás estaba Mark, vestido con su ropa del futuro por si tenía que desatar el poder del iridium, aunque ya de por sí sus reflejos le conferían una considerable ventaja sobre cualquier asaltante. Por otro lado, su arma estaba aun en poder de su amigo a buen recaudo en la mansión de los Brightten y allí seguía porque el propio Haltoran se había olvidado de su existencia. El RPG-12 de Mark continuaba escondido en un lugar inaccesible para los Brighten. Y con todo el trajín de su mudanza a su nuevo hogar, se le había pasado completamente el preocuparse por el paradero de tan controvertido objeto. Candy dio un involuntario respingo, retrocediendo hacia atrás. Habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Mark la sostuvo con cuidado aferrándola desde atrás por los hombros. La muchacha se mesó los cabellos rubios y preguntó con su característico tono de voz que se tornaba ligeramente chillón, cuando algo la preocupaba o ponía en tensión:

-Haltoran, ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí ? –preguntó olvidando momentáneamente cual era el motivo por el que se habían desplazado hasta la casa de su hermana adoptiva.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí –replicó Haltoran intentando aparentar calma y tranquilidad, labor en la que se desenvolvía mejor que Mark, al cual no se le daba bien el disimular sus emociones o estados de ánimo.

-Recibí una llamada urgente de Mermadón –dijo Mark pasando por delante de su amigo y seguido a muy corta distancia por su esposa que no dejaba de otear muy preocupada hacia los lados y preguntando con nerviosismo por Eliza a la que no divisaba por ninguna parte. Íbamos a responderla, cuando entonces se topó involuntariamente con Clara, que echó a llorar al volver a rememorar los duros momentos que había tenido que pasar a manos de los dos hombres, que habían tratado de acabar con su vida. Candy se fijó con ojo experto en las dos heridas que tenía en un brazo y una pierna y que Annie se disponía a vendar cuidadosamente siguiendo las instrucciones de Mermadón y enseguida advirtió que se trataba de lesiones de arma blanca.

-¿ Qué ha sucedido aquí ? –preguntó encarándose con Mermadón y conmigo -¿ por qué esa chica está herida ? ¿ dónde está mi hermana Eliza ? –preguntó Candy fuera de sí, temiéndose lo peor.

Clara esbozó una mueca de dolor y sus ojos color miel vertieron algunas lágrimas. Candy olvidando momentáneamente su lógica y natural búsqueda de respuestas inmediatas, se apiadó de ella, y se arrodilló junto a la chica, que tendría alrededor de dieciocho años y que luchaba por sobreponerse al horror que se había colado sin comerlo ni beberlo, en su apacible vida, que aunque no había sido fácil no había conocido semejantes cotas de crueldad y salvajismo.

-Los señores –Clara se detuvo, porque el dolor de sus heridas la paralizó por unos breves instantes, nublando su semblante- no se encuentran aquí. Marcharon hace unas dos horas con la señorita Candy para festejar su cumpleaños en casa de los padres del señor.

Candy se identificó porque no le había parecido en ningún momento que la joven criada la hubiera reconocido. Clara se había incorporado hacía tan poco tiempo al servicio doméstico de la mansión que aun no conocía a los familiares más directos de su señora, debido a que Candy había efectuado la última visita a Eliza unos dos meses antes de que Clara se integrara en su nuevo empleo como doméstica de los Cattwarray.

Clara, cuyas heridas habían sido desinfectadas diestramente por Annie con ayuda de los utensilios médicos que Haltoran portaba en su botiquín de urgencia, empleando algodón hidrófilo y un poco de alcohol que aplicaba con gran cuidado para causar el menor dolor posible a la muchacha, se sonrojó y encogió los hombros retrayendo la cabeza entre los mismos y dijo apesadumbrada:

-Perdóneme la señora por no haberla reconocido –exclamó más preocupada por no haber ejercido sus labores como criada, en vez de comportarse como cabría de esperar en una persona inmersa en una situación de dolor y confusión.

Candy acarició sus mejillas con ternura y dijo retirando las incipientes lágrimas que resbalaban por las comisuras de sus bellos ojos:

-Tranquila cielo, tranquila, eso ahora no importa. Lo que cuenta es que la pesadilla ha terminado y –tomó con sumo cuidado el brazo desgarrado por los cuchillos de los esbirros y asintiendo con evidente aprobación añadió:

-Estas heridas han sido muy bien curadas y desinfectadas. Afortunadamente, no te quedará ninguna cicatriz. Los cortes no han sido demasiado profundos, querida amiga.

Clara parpadeó asombrada. Jamás habría creído ni en sus más delirantes y lúcidas fantasías que una dama tan distinguida como aquella refinada y elegante lady de belleza esplendorosa, casi inhumana la tratase con tanta dulzura, cariño y afecto. La voz suave y cadenciosa de la joven dama, sus esplendentes ojos de esmeralda y sus cabellos que relumbraban bajo la luz del atardecer habían producido un efecto sedante, casi hipnótico en ella, haciendo que momentáneamente se hubiera olvidado del trágico trauma que había experimentado hacía tan escaso margen de tiempo.

-Señora –dijo Clara sorbiéndose las lágrimas y abrazando sorpresivamente a Candy- esos cerdos, intentaron matarme –dijo señalando temerosa hacia dos hombres, una muy corpulento y de cara rubicunda y otro más bajo, de grandes bigotes que estaban espalda contra espalda, firmemente inmovilizados por gruesas maromas que yo había encontrado en un cobertizo cercano mientras continuaban inconscientes, guiado por las indicaciones de Clara. También los habíamos amordazado para impedir que pidieran ayuda, pese a que habían actuado solos y estábamos rodeados por un frondoso bosque que ahogaba en parte la percepción de cualquier ruido por fuerte que fuera por un oyente casual, que se produjera en la propiedad, que por otro lado se hallaba en mitad del campo alejada de cualquier núcleo de población. Yo había llegado hasta allí dando un largo paseo porque la mansión de los Legan distaba una hora escasa de caminata a paso vivo de la de Eliza y Tom. Pese a que en las inmediaciones de la casa señorial, había otras propiedades, o estaban vacías la mayor parte del año o el grosor de los muros impedía que nadie oyera o viera nada sospechoso. Mientras conversábamos, aquellos canallas habían ido volviendo en sí.

9

Candy, secundada por Annie terminó por vendar las heridas de Clara. Afortunadamente, como Candy pronosticara en el futuro la espigada y bella muchacha no presentaría el menor rastro de cicatrices en su piel, aunque las heridas morales eran mucho peores. La joven se extrañó y maravilló a un tiempo de cómo aquella dama de ademanes refinados, pero a la vez cercanos y sencillos, podía tener unos conocimientos tan bastos y amplios de anatomía y sabía como tratar y curar heridas. Ante los interrogantes que la chica le planteó con la mirada, Candy sonrió divertida y se lo aclaró:

-Aquí donde me ves, aunque no lo parezca –admitió Candy modestamente sin envanecerse de ello- Clara, soy enfermera. Me diplomé en una escuela especial de Chicago, trabajé en un hospital de esa misma ciudad haciendo prácticas y estuve en la guerra europea destacada allí intentando aliviar un poco el sufrimiento que irracionalmente unos hombres le inflingían a otros –explicó Candy con una inflexión de amargura en la voz.

Tras una breve conversación entre Candy y Clara, la chica nos contó finalmente lo ocurrido. Mientras Haltoran y Mark vigilaban a los dos cautivos estrechamente junto con Mermadón sin perderles de vista ni un segundo, Clara que había accedido a revelarnos los espantosos momentos de angustia que había vivido, fue rodeada por Annie, Candy y yo que escuchamos perplejos e indignados su emotivo y tenso relato. Cuando concluyó, la sirvienta rompió a llorar nuevamente, siendo consolada por Candy y Annie.

-Hablaron de una especie de escarmiento, de venganza y de dar una lección a su hermana, señorita –explicó Clara sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda que Annie le había tendido amablemente.

La chica desvió entonces sus ojos claros hacia mí que había estado intentando ocultar mis magulladuras para no inquietar más de por si a Candy y a Annie, pero un inoportuno corte en mi mejilla derecha se abrió imprevistamente revelando la dura lucha que había sostenido contra el más bajo, para salvar a Clara, que no tardó en hablar de mí ante su expectante concurrencia.

-De no ser por el valeroso señor –dijo con voz muy emotiva, refiriéndose a mí- seguramente, me habrían matado. Le debo la vida al señor Parents.

Entonces Candy se giró hacia mí que trataba de disimular como podía, intentando restar importancia al asunto y quitar hierro a la situación. Candy cuya atención había estado centrada permanentemente en las lesiones de la conmocionada sirvienta, se dio cuenta enseguida de mis magulladoras y chichones, que pese a no revestir gravedad, hicieron que inmediatamente mi amiga avanzara hacia mí con intención de revisármelos.

Traté de zafarme, pero la férrea voluntad y determinación de Candy se impusieron a mi tozudez y franca modestia.

-Ven aquí Maikel, ahora, inmediatamente –dijo Candy mientras hacía un imperativo y seco ademán señalando con su dedo índice izquierdo hacia el suelo, ordenándome que me situara frente a ella, para examinarme mejor.

-Sí, si no es nada –balbuceé tratando de disuadirla en sus propósitos- me encuentro bien, Candy de verdad.

-No la haga caso señorita –dijo Clara animando a Candy a que tratara mis contusiones y cardenales, aunque fuera por las bravas- es un valiente. Se batió como un león por mí…y me salvó la vida.

Entonces Clara se levantó de improviso sorprendiendo a Annie que estaba intentando revisarle el vendaje de la pierna. La joven se movió rápidamente y solo tuve tiempo de percibir como una figura menuda y adorable embutida en un delantal blanco sobre un vestido negro, de cabellos castaños sueltos sobre los hombros se abalanzó hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza y llorando con energía después de reclinar su rostro en mi pecho.

-Señor Parents, por favor, deje que la señorita le cure, hágalo aunque sea por mí. Ha sido usted tan valiente y abnegado…

Conmovido por los ruegos de la chica, tuve que ceder y acepté resignado a que Candy me examinara, cosa que hizo inmediatamente sin esperar a mi tácito consentimiento, cosa que habría hecho igualmente sin aguardar a que se lo diera.. Noté como la mirada de Clara se posaba en mí con admiración, aunque puede que hubiera algo más que sincero agradecimiento en aquellos ojos claros bajo el ondeante flequillo de su media melena castaña, sobre la que, inexplicablemente ondeaba su cofia almidonada y que no había resbalado de su cabeza, pese a los violentos ataques de sus asaltantes.

10

Cuando Mark se enteró de que el más bajo de los dos malhechores, el de los largos bigotes, había intentado herirme, separó las ligaduras que le ataban a su compañero, rasgándola como si fueran de papel, y le alzó con una sola mano hasta que sus ojos aterrados se cruzaron con las pupilas de Mark quedando a la altura de las mismas, en las que titiló un brillo que no hacía presagiar nada bueno, por lo que el miedo se apoderó del hombre, penetrando hasta la médula de sus huesos. Pataleó y se agitó temblando, entre los dedos de Mark, que habría cometido una locura, de no ser porque el buen sentido y criterio de Haltoran prevaleció en todo momento. Pese a que él también era partidario de aplicarles un duro castigo, si los mataban o lesionaban perderían la oportunidad de hacerles hablar. Candy abrazó a su marido, rogándole que le soltara, pero Mark que no perdonaba fácilmente el que alguien me inflingiera daño, finalmente entró en razón ante los insistentes ruegos de su esposa y de sus amigos, incluyéndome a mí. Finalmente lo depositó en el suelo, momento que aproveché para desquitarme, arreándole una patada en la espinilla. El hombre se retorció de dolor pero no se atrevió a encararse conmigo. Aparte de estar impedido por sus ataduras, las miradas de Mark y de Haltoran le disuadieron de intentar nada en mi contra.

-Maikel, no debiste darle esa patada –dijo Candy indignada afeando mi conducta, pero aparte de tomarme la revancha había otra razón. La indefensión de Clara que no se había separado de mi lado ni un solo instante, preocupándose por mí en todo momento, más que por su propio bienestar, me había conmovido e indignado a partes iguales. Realmente, más que por mí, lo hice por la muchacha, que no tardó en sumarse a mi iniciativa, si se podía tildar de tal. Alzó una mano y abofeteó al bigotudo con rapidez. Entonces miró a Candy como disculpándose por lo que había hecho y se encogió de hombros para refugiarse en mis brazos, mientras musitaba un breve "lo siento" a modo de excusa, para separarse inmediatamente de mí, después de que sus mejillas adquieran un súbito y violento rubor, por tomarse semejantes confianzas conmigo, pese a que le repetí una y otra vez que no tenía porqué sentirse culpable o avergonzada de nada. Candy asintió comprendiendo que aunque no habíamos obrado bien, entendía los motivos por los que yo y Clara habíamos actuado así. Al observar a la chica, se vio así misma hacía ya tantos años, cuando solo era la criada de los Legan en vez de su hija, víctima de las duras humillaciones que los orgullosos y altivos primogénitos de la familia le inferían casi de continuo, hasta que la imprevista llegada de un retazo del mundo venidero cambió sus vidas, afortunadamente a mejor, para siempre, así como las de los que les rodeaban. Candy también había sentido deseos de venganza, por las reiteradas vejaciones de ambos hermanos, pero siempre terminaba descartando esos pensamientos negativos, porque la parte de su carácter bondadoso y compasivo, siempre terminaba por imponerse a su otra mitad rebelde y orgullosa.

11

Cuando Candy terminó por revisar mis heridas, más bien magulladoras y algunas rozaduras, los ánimos estaban más calmados. Habíamos evitado que Mark se cebara sobre uno de aquellos bandidos, aunque más que nada se controló por Candy, que solo por ella y por mí, detuvo su incipiente escarmiento. Bajó al malhechor lentamente, que temblaba de miedo y le depositó junto a su compiche cuya espalda reposaba contra una tapia. Después que yo y Clara nos hubiésemos desquitado a nuestra manera, escuché como mi amiga Candy exhalaba un suspiro de alivio, mientras percibía un ligerísimo temblor que agitaba sus hombros.

Candy temía que Mark, desatado hubiera acabado con las vidas de aquellos hombres, cosa que el joven evitó cuidadosamente. Desde aquel aciago incidente, durante el cual el capataz de los Andrew al frente de sus hombres capturase a la adorable muchacha, cogiéndoles desprevenidos, mientras Mark iba a dar un paseo por las calles del pequeño pueblo en que habían recalado, una vez frustrado el enlace de Candy con Neil, Mark había controlado cuidadosamente su, en ocasiones visceral temperamento y no había dado lugar ni pie a otra hecatombe como aquella. Habían pasado muchos años desde que el joven, espoleado por el sufrimiento que el capataz estaba infligiendo a su joven esposa terminó por desatar su poder y acabar con un huracán de fuego, con las vidas de los esbirros, incluído su jefe que trató de escapar sin éxito. Mientras yo conversaba con Clara, y Haltoran, junto con Mermadón se preparaba a interrogar a los dos malhechores, Mark se alejó unos metros y se puso a reflexionar en todo aquello. Candy que le estaba buscando, le halló al pie de un sauce llorón que el anterior propietario del palacete había plantado hacía ya unos años atrás y se acercó decididamente hacia él, abrazándole por la espalda. Mark asintió complacido, al notar los dedos de su esposa entrelazándose en torno a sus costillas y sentir el roce de la fina piel de sus flexibles brazos. Candy reclinó sus cabellos rubios en la espalda de su marido y dijo mientras cerraba los ojos:

-Mark, gracias, gracias por no haber repetido aquellos momentos tan terribles. Cuando ví como alzabas a ese hombre en el aire, me temí lo peor.

Mark se giró lentamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, puede que más. El joven no deseaba hablar de ese tema y procuraba evitar hacerlo él mismo, para no inquietar a Candy con recuerdos tristes, pero aquel día, ella deseaba recordarlo.

-Recordé aquello tan terrible, que tuvo lugar unas horas después de nuestra primera boda –dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa y adoptando una expresión soñadora. Mark besó sus rizos ondulados y dijo:

-Jamás me perdonaré el haber hecho aquello delante de ti amor mío, pero…-inspiró aire y meneó la cabeza apesadumbrado- no tuve otra opción. Si te hubiera perdido aquel día…o como cuando tuve que defenderte de aquellos tanques…

Candy le besó en los labios, primero con suavidad para posteriormente, hacerlo más apasionadamente. Aquellas muestras de arrepentimiento, de dudas, de vulnerabilidad aumentaban exponencialmente el amor que experimentaba hacia él. Si Mark no hubiese mostrado remordimientos por aquellas lúgubres pero inevitables acciones, tal vez Candy no podría haberle querido como lo hacía. Entonces Mark, vertió algunas lágrimas que empaparon las mejillas tersas y sonrosadas de su esposa. Candy las retiró con cuidado del rostro de su esposo y atrayéndole hacia él hundió sus manos en los cabellos negros y largos de Mark, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

-No amor mío, no quiero que te atormentes más. No deseo verte sufrir. Fue horrible, pero no hubo otra alternativa, como cuando lo hablamos en aquella calesa que tuvimos que llevarnos para huir de allí. Soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón por haber sacado un tema tan penoso y arduo para ti. Perdóname cariño.

Mark tomó su hermoso rostro entre sus manos. Sonrió encantadoramente. Cuando su marido esbozaba esa expresión, le parecía estar contemplando la cara más luminosa y cegadora del sol. Le había costado tanto lograr que Mark descubriera o volviera a traer desde los recovecos más intrincados del olvido aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante como cautivadora, la misma prácticamente que Anthony había dejado de dibujar en su faz cuando su amor se marchitó como sus rosas a las que dejó de cuidar, volcando su odio sobre ellas, al no poder o ser capaz de hacerlo sobre Candy.

12

Gracias a la perspicacia de Haltoran, y también debido a mi poca discreción y mala cabeza, al dejarme unos papeles confidenciales en la casa de los Brighten, habíamos descubierto un peligroso complot contra la vida de la hermana adoptiva de Candy, y posiblemente contra la familia Legan. Realmente, Haltoran había iniciado su propia investigación paralela a la mía, en el mayor de los secretos y aquellos dos malencarados individuos no le eran del todo desconocidos y tras una ardua y laboriosa pesquisas había conseguido hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, sobre todo una vez que consiguió hacer hablar a los dos asustados y temblorosos secuaces.

-Doddy y Daddy, Ted y John Walter, dos hermanos asiduos de los bajos fondos de Chicago, y viejos conocidos de la Policía. Se dedican a operaciones de poca monta, pequeños delitos y estafas. Son unos rateros de medio pelo.

Ted alias Doddy era el más corpulento de los dos. Y su hermano, John, el más bajo de ambos, el de los largos e hirsutos bigotes, que nos había atacado primero a Clara, y luego a mí, el que ponía las ideas y el cerebro. Era una combinación tan manida y harto conocida como efectiva, si sus integrantes se coordinaban bien. Los músculos mandados por el cerebro del más débil pero inteligente. Sin embargo, los dos rateros, a los que Haltoran les había quitado las mordazas y persuadido para que hablasen, pese a que ambos en un principio intentaron hacerse los duros y aparentar una fortaleza y un coraje que pronto se vendría abajo como un castillo de naipes sometidos a los embates de un huracanado viento, terminaron por revelarlo todo.

Férreamente atados y estrechamente vigilados por Haltoran y Mermadon, admitieron su participación en algo que finalmente les había quedado demasiado grande.

Cuando Mark se adelantó para enterarse de los progresos de Haltoran en el interrogatorio, John empezó a temblar. Más que el haber sido izado como si fuera una pluma, fue el verse frente a aquellos ojos tan amenazantes y oscuros, lo que le había convencido de que lo largaran todo. John, sabía que tan pronto como la noticia de su captura llegara a manos del patrón, ya podrían empezar a correr y esconderse en el agujero más profundo que pudieran encontrar o excavar, porque sus vidas no valdrían nada a partir de ese momento, por lo menos, mientras no salieran del estado. John alias Daddy meneó la cabeza apesadumbrado, mientras ocultaba su rostro calándose la gorra sobre los ojos y escondiendo la cara entre las manos que depositó sobre sus mejillas completamente ensombrecidas por las monstruosas patillas que arrancaban de su bigote. Aparte del bigote y las patillas, Daddy prefería rasurarse la barba, aunque a veces se dejaba una pequeña y característica perilla que en aquellos momentos no lucía.

Decidió hablar, porque entre que el patrón le despellejara vivo o lo hiciera aquel hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos que parecia bastante peligroso, no tenían muchas opciones. Por otro lado, aquella gente parecía más razonable que su patrón y siempre podrían ganar tiempo hasta que lograran ponerse a salvo. No estaba seguro de que Haltoran les permitiera marcharse, sobre todo después de un intento de asesinato con varios testigos pero intentó proponerle un pacto. Su vida y su libertad, a cambio de toda la información necesaria para desentrañar aquel extraño hecho.

Haltoran intentó mantener alejadas a las chicas, pero Candy y Annie se negaron, en especial Clara, que decidió tozudamente permanecer allí para escucharlo todo.

-No queríamos matar a nadie –admitió Daddy inclinando la cabeza ante Clara a modo de disculpa- pero Buzzy insistió tanto en que no dejáramos testigos. Deseaba una advertencia espectacular, para la hermana de la señorita –dijo señalando con su puntiagudo y peludo mentón hacia Candy.

-¿ Eliza ? –preguntó asustada recordando súbitamente el motivo porque estaban allí -¿ que pretendíais hacerla canallas ?

-Nuestro patrón, Buzzy Jonson tiene o más bien tuvo –se corrigió ante la reprobadora mirada de Haltoran- digamos ascendiente e influencia sobre ella. Eran tiempos en los que ella y su hermano frecuentaban compañías nada recomendables –dijo riendo entre dientes porque estaba ironizando acerca de sí mismo.

Buzzy se encaprichó de ella, advirtiéndola severamente que si algún día, le dejaba o se iba con otro hombre, no dudaría en matarla, y al parecer ese momento ha llegado –dijo el maleante con cierta solemnidad teatral.

-No tiene sentido –observó Candy dirigiendo una temerosa mirada a ambos hombres- ¿ después de tanto tiempo ? Eliza recondujo su vida hace muchos años, ¿ por qué ahora ? no lo comprendo.

Daddy clavó sus ojos oscuros en Candy y dijo con una media sonrisa que le confirió un temible aspecto:

-Señorita, Buzzy no es de los que olvidan fácilmente. Ha estado aguardando pacientemente todo este tiempo para culminar su venganza.

13

Pese a mis protestas, a los lógicos reparos de Candy, Annie y de Mark y sobre todo el temor que había sacudido a Clara desde que se enteró de la resolución de Haltoran, finalmente, este decidió que era hombre de honor, incluso hacia aquellos dos maleantes, decidió libertarlos.

-Es una locura –dije mesándome los cabellos y frotando los cristales de mis gafas con las yemas de mis dedos –si les dejas marchar sin denunciarlos a la Policía, probablemente volverán para vengarse de Clara o de todos nosotros –le dije intentando que la sirvienta que lloraba desconsolada y a la que entre Candy y Annie trataban de calmar sin mucho éxito, no pudiera escuchar ninguna de mis palabras. Haltoran me dirigió una mirada llena de seguridad y declaró:

-No lo harán, por eso, Maikel puedes estar completamente tranquilo.

-¿ Cómo has logrado convencerles ? –pregunté lleno de dudas.

-A partir de ahora, Clara será empleada de los Legan, por lo que estando cerca de Mermadón y de Mark, estará más protegida y segura. Ya he logrado ponerme en contacto telefónico con Eliza y su marido, informándoles de todo lo ocurrido. En un principio, aunque Eliza parecía no haberme creído, lo ha hecho finalmente y ha consentido en que Clara se traslade a la mansión de sus padres.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta –dije recordándole mi primer interrogante.

-Les he advertido severamente –dijo Haltoran escuetamente.

-Eso no me aclara nada –protesté ligeramente, sabiendo que cuando Haltoran se cerraba en banda, no había nada más que esperar de él y que sería imposible sonsacarle nada.

-Mejor que no lo sepas –insistió escudándose tercamente en el velo de secretismo, que había tendido en torno a sus actos- pero te aseguro que no volveremos a verlos jamás.

Por la cuenta que les tiene. –dijo con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos verdes.

En cuanto a Eliza, -dijo mirando de soslayo a Annie- encargaré a Mermadón que la proteja discretamente. Con Mark cerca, nadie se atreverá a haceros daño, porque yo tengo que ocuparme de mi familia y Annie se pondría terriblemente celosa. A veces pienso, que imagina que sigo viendo a Eliza a escondidas –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

14

Los dos hermanos aun temblaban al recordar la forma en la que Haltoran les había disuadido de pensar siquiera en vengarse de la criada o tratar de llevar a cabo el encargo que el mencionado Buzzy Jonson les había encomendado. Cuando Ted, que no había abierto la boca durante todo el tiempo, habló, dijo fijándose en que su hermano aun tenía impresas en la piel, a la altura del cuello, las marcas rojas que los dedos de Mark aun sin haber ejercido mucha presión sobre él, le habían dejado impresas en la misma:

-No debiste aceptar hermano –dijo el gigantón mirándole con reconvención- cuando Buzzy se entere de que hemos fracasado, nos matará. Ya sabes que jamás perdona una negativa o un fracaso.

John, que ya de por si estaba muy nervioso y al que aun le dolía la mandíbula por el puñetazo que le había inferido con todas mis fuerzas y que además tenía la mejilla aun colorada y caliente por el bofetón de la sirvienta, solo tenía una obsesión en mente, poder vengarse de Clara y de todos nosotros, pero más que esa obsesión era la impotencia que le embargaba por no poder llevar a cabo su desquite, debido a las rotundas y severas advertencias de Haltoran.

-Cállate Ted –dijo el hombre desabridamente a su hermano- ciertamente, no debimos aceptar ese encargo. No somos asesinos, pero ya sabes que con Buzzy no se juega. Si nos hubiéramos negado, nos habría costado el cuello.

Ted emitió una risa triste y estridente semejante a un relincho y deslizó su gorra entre los gruesos dedos. Pese a que pretendiera aparentar calma, estaba tan nervioso y asustado como su hermano ante la más que probable venganza de Buzzy en cuanto se enterase:

-Para lo que nos ha servido…-dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño derecho como solía hacer debido a un tic nervioso que le asaltaba de cuando en cuando –lo mismo nos va a costar la cabeza.

John se detuvo en seco y se encaró con su hermano. Pese a que medía un metro cincuenta y su hermano le sacaba varias cabezas, aquella mirada torva y pendenciera era suficiente como para paralizar a Ted y hacer que no dudara ni un instante en escucharle o soliviantarle:

-Escúchame idiota –dijo propinándole una patada en la espinilla que hizo que Ted se sujetara la pantorrilla mascullando y ahogando un grito de dolor- ese hombre –dijo refiriéndose a Haltoran- es muy peligroso, yo diría que aun más que Buzzy. Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, aunque me la figuro –dijo rascándose la frente y tirando de las puntas de su poblado e hirsuto bigote- tiene alguna relación con esa Eliza, o la tuvo. Y si ese hombre es de temer no digo nada de ese amigo suyo. Esa mirada…jamás he visto unos ojos tan peligrosos –dijo notando como un escalofrío recorría su médula espinal y concluyendo la frase con un más que elocuente silencio.

John echó a andar nuevamente. Estaban atravesando una alameda cuyos frondosos árboles formaban una techumbre muy por encima de sus cabezas, a base de entrelazar sus ramas y su follaje confundiéndose unos con otros. Mientras, Ted que cojeaba ligeramente, porque el dolor de su pierna remitía gradualmente, declaró:

-No tiene sentido John. Podían haber ido a la Policía, cosa que no hicieron, podrían habernos eliminado allí mismo sin dejar ninguna pista o prueba incriminatoria. No lo entiendo.

John sonrió. Pese a la penosa situación en que se hallaban, con una posible sentencia sobre sus cabezas en cuanto Buzzy se enterase, si no lo había hecho ya aquellas alturas de su fracaso, pese a que como acertadamente observaba su hermano, que no era tan tonto como su aspecto podía sugerir en un principio, la Policía en cualquier momento podría recibir la denuncia correspondiente y comenzar su persecución, no podía por menos que apreciar a su hermano. Aunque innumerables veces le sacaba de quicio, sentía un cariño especial por él. Huérfanos desde muy temprana edad, habían aprendido a valerse por si mismo en la más absoluta miseria, utilizando sus puños o cuantos recursos estuvieran a su alcance que no eran muchos para sobrevivir. Toda su existencia se había cimentado en torno a pequeños hurtos, palizas de bandas rivales, reformatorios, cárceles y otros aspectos que cabría esperar de toda una vida de marginalidad y violencia. Y si había aceptado el encargo de Buffy fue por dos razones:

La primera porque les permitiría hacer algo importante después de ser unos ceros a la izquierda y unos don nadies aun dentro de los estratos más bajos y secundarios del hampa de Chicago.

La segunda era que desairar a Buzzy o rechazar una de sus propuestas era firmar tu propia condena.

En cualquier caso, sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No tendrían un momento de tregua, a menos que consiguieran borrar sus huellas y desaparecer del mapa sin dejar rastro.

Entrelazó sus dedos embutidos en raídos mitones de lana, detrás de su espalda. Ted nunca lo había visto tan huraño y cabizbajo.

-Tampoco podemos intentar cumplir el encargo de Buzzy –dijo John como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su hermano- esa gente es temible. Y si no han acudido a la Policía, es porque me temo que a ese Halto…Haltoran o como se llame, le interesa saldar cuentas con Buzzy.

El gigantón se detuvo perplejo y miró a su hermano mientras se rascaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda perplejo:

-No te entiendo. Explícate.

John sonrió. Asintió y tras encasquetarse la gorra de lana sobre sus grasientos cabellos declaró:

-Mucho me temo, que Buzzy se ha buscado un enemigo más temible que él, con esta acción. Puede que haya encontrado la horma de su zapato.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

John resopló. No era fácil meter en la dura mollera de su hermano unos conceptos e ideas de lo más simple, pero intentando conservar su escasa paciencia, procuró exponerlo pacientemente:

-Eliza, esa mujer de la que Buzzy se ha encaprichado tanto, debió de significar algo para ese hombre pelirrojo. Y al atacarla a ella, a través de nosotros, tal vez hallamos desencadenado una cadena de venganzas sin saberlo. Si nos ha dejado ir, es porque no representamos una amenaza para él, y porque no quiere perder el tiempo con los peces pequeños, ¿ vas entendiendo hermano ?

-Creo que sí –dijo el corpulento hombre- afirmando con un bamboleo de su cabezota- pero aun no comprendo como te inspira tanto miedo. No creo que…

Esta vez, la paciencia de John tocó fondo y este estalló fuera de sí. Se puso a vociferar mientras su hermano daba un respingo ante su violenta y repentina reacción:

-¡Hermano, pareces tonto, no eres tonto –se corrigió resoplando de nuevo, intentando recobrar otra vez la calma. Hizo una pausa y fue enumerando las razones de semejante aversión mientras extendía los dedos de su mano derecha, empezando por el dedo gordo cada vez que mencionaba una:

-Primero, tienen esa cosa metálica, que parece un hombre mecánico o un autómata o yo que sé. Nos podría destrozar como papel. Recuerda el porrazo que te pegaste contra él y que te dejó sin sentido por unos minutos.

Ted se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar algunos cabellos que se mecían sobre sus ojos y asintió con lentitud, dando la razón a su hermano.

-Segundo, ya viste como nos mostró una especie de verja, alambrada o lo que fuera aquello. El caso, es que si la traspasamos, boom.

En esos momentos, en la lenta y poca receptiva mente de Ted se formó la imagen de una pequeña cerca de color negro sostenida por postes metálicos de idéntico color. Vio a Haltoran que lanzaba una diminuta rama por encima de dicha cerca, y como esta se volatilizaba cuando un arco voltaico que surgía de la demarcación de la finca de la mansión de Eliza y Tom, erizó el aire convirtiendo el tallo en carbonilla. Repitió la prueba lanzando una segunda rama contra la verja con el mismo resultado.

-Y pobres de vosotros como intentéis rebasar esta cerca. Os ocurrirá lo mismo que a la rama –les dijo Haltoran.

-Tercero –dijo lanzando un escupitajo contra la hierba que bordeaba el sendero de piedra a su paso por la alameda- me doy por bien pagado porque nos haya dejado en libertad. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Por un momento imaginé que no saldríamos vivos de allí. Y razones no les faltaban. Allanamiento de morada, intento de asesinato…

Pese a su limitada inteligencia, a veces Ted sabía realizar preguntas acertadas, y sacar partido de su poco desarrollado intelecto.

-¿ Cómo habrán construido esa cerca en tan poco tiempo ? Cuando llegamos no estaba.

-La debieron levantar mientras permanecimos inconscientes, con la ayuda de ese robot. Por otra parte, casi me alegro de no haber llegado a matar a esa chica.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porqué te empeñaste en hacerlo entonces –dijo Ted.

John se encogió de hombros y dijo, olvidando su enfado:

-Buzzy me puso esa condición ineludible. Que debíamos acabar con alguien, ya fuera persona o animal, para dejar un mensaje contundente y en caso contrario quemar la casa.

Ted se detuvo. No le gustaba matar y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. John se le acercó rápidamente y le abofeteó para hacerle reaccionar, porque de lo contrario, su hermano entraría en una especie de paroxismo que le podía mantener durante horas repitiendo una misma frase o ejecutando un acción sin sentido una y otra vez y cuando Ted, incurría en ese trastorno de conducta era muy difícil por no decir imposible, conseguir que saliera de él, retornando a la realidad. Por eso le tuvo que propinar un par de bofetadas para conseguir a toda costa que entrase en uno de sus delirios, porque entonces se volvería totalmente ingobernable y hasta peligroso, pudiendo llegar a lesionarse o causar lesiones en otras personas, porque en esos instantes, Ted no era dueño de sus actos.

John se frotó la mano dolorida y masculló:

-Maldita sea mi suerte.

No le gustaba pegar a su hermano, que era cuanto tenía en el mundo, pero no le había quedado otra alternativa para impedir que Ted entrara en un delirio o quedase catatonico.

-Ni a mí, Ted, ni a mí, pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho, Buzzy nos habría arrancado la piel a tiras, créeme y no es solo una frase hecha o metafórica.

-¿ Meta..que ? –preguntó Ted tratando de pronunciar la extraña y para él, enrevesada palabra y consiguiendo que su hermano lanzara algunas carcajadas, que por lo menos sirvieron para distender el cargado ambiente que flotaba entre ambos.

-Metafórico, significa algo figurado, de mentiras –le explicó a su hermano Ted.

A la respuesta de John, siguió otra pregunta de Ted. John sonrió ladinamente. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea a fin de cuentas, haber traicionado a su patrón a cambio de su libertad y la de su hermano proporcionando a Haltoran toda la información que precisaba para no solo hacerse una idea de porqué había ocurrido aquello, sino para lograr acceder a él con relativa facilidad. Pese a todo, no les sería difícil desaparecer. Buzzy tardaría unas horas en enterarse de que su expedición de castigo había fracasado y para cuando eso ocurriera, ya estarían bien lejos de allí. Con un poco de suerte, ese poderoso hombre de negocios pelirrojo y de ojos verdes acabaría con Buzzy y al razonar estos pensamientos en su mente masculló:

-En cualquier caso, esta ya no es nuestra guerra.

Haltoran les había proporcionado pasaportes falsos y una cierta cantidad de dinero para que se marcharan a Canadá durante una buena temporada, porque posiblemente, aun en los lugares más lejanos de Estados Unidos, Buzzy terminaría por encontrarles y eliminarles sumariamente y sin dejar pistas ni incómodos testigos de su macabro acuerdo.

15

Hay veces que la lógica no funciona como debiera. Hay momentos durante los cuales, la percepción de lo que tenemos por realidad u ordenada secuencia de eventos no es tal. Por eso, Candy no podía entender la descabellada decisión de Haltoran de dejar ir a aquellos malhechores que habían estado a punto de matar a la indefensa Clara, que no se separaba ni un momento de mi lado, agradeciéndome continuamente mi ayuda y preocupándose hasta en los más mínimos detalles de mi bienestar. Haltoran, que ya había mandado aviso a Eliza y a Tom, llamándola por teléfono al rancho de su marido observaba la piscina a la que habían estado a punto de arrojar a la chica, una vez que la hubiesen matado, de modo que constituyera una macabra y terrible advertencia para Eliza con expresión ceñuda y seria. Candy estaba detrás suyo, mientras Annie, impresionada por la cadena de sucesos tan inesperados como terribles, que afortunadamente habían terminado bien, si se podía considerar así el haber dejado que dos peligrosos delincuentes estuvieran en libertad y andasen sueltos, prefería esperar a que Haltoran se reuniera con ella, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Hispano Suiza descapotable, cuya carrocería de color azul pálido, reflejaba los rayos de sol. Candy contempló a Haltoran con disimulo. Pese a su sentido del humor, a su franca sonrisa y su franca alegría, siempre le había parecido que el joven, realmente ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una máscara teatral que no se correspondía en absoluto con su verdadero yo.

Una de las escasísimas veces que le había visto sin esa máscara, fue cuando en la Colina de Pony le confesó su amor, aunque fue más bien ella, la que lo descubrió. Igual que entonces, Haltoran permanecía de espaldas a ella, pese a que ya hacía rato que había adivinado su presencia. Ahora no llevaba aquel extraño uniforme con manchas caquis y tonos verdosos ni sostenía entre los dedos el arma que en aquella ocasión portaba en bandolera a la espalda. Haltoran a veces era una contradicción andante. Cuando percibió los ojos verdes de Candy posados en su espalda, sonrió, entornó los suyos y dijo:

-Si vienes a preguntarme porque les he dejado ir, es porque ese par de desgraciados están condenados, Candy.

La muchacha abrió sus bellos ojos verdes, desmesuradamente, soltando un leve y breve "oh", mientras sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ante su extrañeza, Haltoran añadió volviéndose para mirarla:

-Clara se encuentra bien, y afortunadamente, las heridas son muy poco profundas. Poco antes de que interrogase a esos dos tipos, me suplicó que los pusiera en libertad, porque no deseaba problemas. Le basta con saberse viva e ilesa.

-No lo entiendo, Haltoran -dijo Candy incapaz de asimilar cuanto estaba escuchando de labios de su amigo- han intentado matarla, por lo menos deberíamos avisar a la Policía.

-No es necesario -dijo Haltoran- dentro de poco, esos dos malhechores tendrán su castigo, a manos del hombre que les ha contratado.

Candy no podía entender el comportamiento en apariencia contradictorio del joven. Observó a Mark que junto con Clara, examinaban mis heridas pese a que realizaba constantes llamadas a la calma y ponía todo mi empeño en asegurarles de que me encontraba perfectamente. Algo más lejos, Annie observaba a Haltoran con fastidio. Deseaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a su marido.

Flotaba un pesado y extraño ambiente en torno a todos nosotros.

-Les he permitido irse por dos razones -explicó Haltoran debido a que Candy seguía dando señales de no haberle entendido, la primera es porque Clara me lo ha pedido, no desea problemas, lo único que quiere es olvidarse de este horror que ha vivido cuanto antes.

La segunda razón, y es que Buzzy les encontrará antes de lo que ellos creen y tendrán un final desagradable. Si no se lo he impartido yo es porque, no deseo que me veas como un carnicero asesino.

Dejó de hablar y miró a Candy con énfasis. En esos momentos sus ojos verdes relampaguearon con un brillo de locura y determinación salvaje, que hizo que Candy retrocediera asustada. Nunca antes había visto ese aire de furia en él, como si fuera otra persona distinta. Entonces añadió con una entonación muy fría, casi gélida que heló la sangre de Candy en sus venas:

-Excepto que si te hubieran atacado a ti Candy.

La joven rubia se acordó de cómo aquellos dos secuaces de Albert habían estado a punto de forzarla y debido al horror se desmayó, aunque terminó por recobrar la conciencia antes de lo que hubiera sido aconsejable o deseado. Fingió seguir desmayada y fue testigo de cómo uno de los cohetes del arma de Haltoran reventaba a uno de sus captores contra un árbol, momento en el que apartó la vista hundiendo el rostro en la tierra, y no presenció el final del otro, aunque se hizo una idea detallada de lo que le ocurrió. Nunca olvidaría las palabras, cortantes y casi mordaces de Haltoran, cuando el hombre suplicó piedad, mientras lo mantenía aferrado entre sus dedos, elevándolo a varios palmos del suelo.

-Para ti no la hay.

Candy prefirió no seguir recordando. Mark no era tan experto como su amigo para esconder la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, pero aun así la muchacha había conseguido averiguar que se escondía tras la sonrisa casi perenne de Haltoran.

-Aun me sigues amando -dijo casi en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus manos sobre el pecho, inclinando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante.

Haltoran asintió y dijo:

-No en el pleno sentido de la palabra -dijo mientras contemplaba las calmas aguas de la piscina que Tom había hecho construir recientemente en la propiedad- porque ahora mi corazón está ocupado por Annie, mi dulce y pequeña dama, y nuestro hijo Alan, aunque en ocasiones lamento no haber llegado antes que Mark a la colina de Pony, pero es mejor así. Ahora queda un sentimiento de amistad y cariño profundo -dijo mientras Candy le tomaba las manos intentando consolarle.

-Eres un hombre bueno -le dijo Candy mientras le besaba en la mejilla izquierda- porque en el fondo si que durante un momento, llegaste a tomarle la delantera a Mark.

Haltoran la contempló sorprendido. Siempre había creído que en el corazón de Candy el único que había podido acceder a su cálido interior, había sido Mark cuya llave obtuvo tras una serie de vacilaciones, sentimientos encontrados y un complicado y atípico noviazgo. Y en ese instante lo vio claro.

-Durante un tiempo, si me hubiera esforzado, hubiera podido convertirte en mi novia, y tal vez, con toda seguridad en mi esposa -dijo Haltoran enarcando las cejas y resoplando lentamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante esa inaudita e inesperada confesión.

-Pero preferiste dejarle el camino libre a Mark, porque sabías que tarde o temprano, quizás lo nuestro no funcionase, debido a que finalmente yo habría recobrado la memoria -dijo Candy con lentitud.

-No hubiéramos sido felices, tal vez sí por poco tiempo -declaró Haltoran con un deje de tristeza en su voz- pero no me arrepiento de nada, Candy. Quiero a Annie, la quise desde el primer momento que la ví, aunque no pude evitar sentir algo por ti.

Candy sonrió levemente. Sabía que Haltoran era completamente sincero.

16

Tal y como Haltoran predijera, los dos maleantes no tardaron en caer en la emboscada que el destino les había tendido de forma lenta pero inexorable. La euforia por saberse libres y a salvo de las iras de Haltoran les había hecho bajar la guardia y volverse muy poco precavidos. Por un lado, el sistema de defensa que Haltoran con la ayuda de su robot habían desplegado en torno al palacete, les disuadiría de siquiera intentar vengarse o retornar para intentar cumplir el encargo que Buzzy les había realizado. Por otro, no deseaban verse involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con un joven caballero que realizaba extraños inventos mortíferos, un hombre metálico de dos metros de altura y un hombre cuyos fieros ojos habían asustado tanto a John que creyó que hasta allí había llegado su vida de delito y hampa. Por eso, el haber escapado de algo que les venía muy grande, les hizo descuidar toda prevención. Consideraban que Buzzy no se enteraría de nada, pero los ojos del celoso ex amante de Eliza eran muchos y su brazo demasiado largo. Por eso, cuando los dos hermanos se encontraban descansando en un hotel de un pueblo perdido y conciliados en la larga distancia que habían puesto de por medio, amparados bajo identidades falsas y el dinero que Haltoran les había hecho entrega, ante el estupor y extrañeza de todos nosotros.

Cuando más confiados estaban y menos sensación tenían, de que algo especialmente desagradable y embarazoso iba a suceder, los hombres de Buzzy asaltaron su habitación, echando la puerta abajo y disparando casi a bocajarro a modo de advertencia, y como intimidación, ya que su jefe les había ordenado categóricamente capturarles con vida. Ted intentó echar mano a su revólver pero un disparo que le destrozó la mano derecha hizo que desistiera de intentarlo. John lanzó un rugido de furia y al contrario que su hermano, que se sujetaba la despedazada extremidad lanzando gritando estentóreos y agudos, portaba sus dos revólveres cargados y listos para ser usados. Los alzó mientras intentaba serenarse y no dejarse influenciar por los horrísonos lamentos de su hermano y apuntó hacia los hombres que les habían atacado, pero el cañón de una pistola se apoyaba en la sien de Ted. John lanzó un suspiro y meneando la cabeza, bajó la vista y dejó que sus armas resbalasen de sus dedos para precipitarse al suelo de madera de la mugrienta alcoba en una corta caída que no obstante al malhechor se le antojó que había durado una eternidad. No hubo diálogo entre los hombres de Buzzy y él. No era necesario. Sobraban las palabras. El destino de ambos había quedado sellado desde el momento en que se relacionaron con el influyente y cada vez más poderoso ganster.

-Maldita sea –masculló Johny atusándose sus bigotes y sintiendo que alguien que se había deslizado detrás suyo subrepticiamente sin hacer ningún ruido, le descubría la nuca, retirando su gorra de la cabeza limpiamente, para propinarle un culatazo que le dejó sin sentido. Luego no sintió nada.

17

Buzzy era un hombre apuesto, de ojos grises y crueles y sonrisa burlona enmarcada bajo un bigote castaño recortado con esmero, al igual que el resto de su aspecto. La verdad es que todo en Buzzy presentaba una impronta impecable, desde sus elegantes ropas cortadas y elaboradas por los más selectos sastres de la ciudad, hasta sus modales exquisitos, con un contrapunto de sarcasmo y engañosa cordialidad. Había ido escalando puestos en el mundo del hampa y cuando el joven y seductor gansters se enojaba o desplegaba su ya conocida cordialidad que pronto se haría legendaria, muchos hombres ricos e influyentes u otros que no lo eran tanto, se echaban a temblar, porque si Buzzy se enfadaba o decretaba una venganza o eliminación de alguien demasiado molesto u ofensivo, no reaccionaba airadamente si no con un aire de cordialidad y amabilidad exquisito que hacía que a muchos infortunados que le habían desafiado, desobedecido o traicionado se les pusieran los cabellos como escarpias o que simplemente guardasen silencio, sabedores de su fatal destino. Cuando Ted al que el dolor hacía que hubiera perdido la consciencia al igual que su hermano John fue depositado como un saco a los pies del elegante y socarrón Buzzy, John que ya había recuperado el conocimiento, le suplicó encarecidamente que por lo menos perdonase la vida a su hermano, cebándose en él. A fin de cuentas, Ted no era más que un ejecutor de los planes de su hermano. Buzzy paseó por el sótano donde había instalado uno de sus negocios de apuestas clandestinos con un taco de billar al hombro. Caminó en círculos en torno a John mientras daba cortos pasos con sus caros zapatos de diseño inglés. Las pisadas del hombre resonaban en el húmedo recinto con un ominoso eco.

-Johny, Johny, Johny, ¿ que se supone que tengo que hacer contigo ? me pides clemencia para tu hermano, eso te enaltece a mis ojos querido amigo y te honra –dijo mientras escrutaba la faz de sus esbirros que sonrieron ante sus palabras falsamente cordiales- pero me has fallado, querido amigo, y eso es algo, que no me gusta. Me has estropeado el día, ¿ sabes ? Y aun más que eso –dijo deteniéndose repentinamente y descargando un brutal golpe sobre la mano derecha de John que soltó un largo y estridente aullido de dolor, con el taco de madera- habéis tratado de engañarme, me habéis intentado tomar por tonto. A mí, a mí.

Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un siseo, pero nuevamente recobró su sentido del humor. John comprendió que sería inútil suplicarle nuevamente, aunque intentó mantener a su hermano apartado de aquel feo asunto, aunque intuía que sería en vano.

Buzzy le cogió por la solapa de su raída chaqueta de lana y susurró:

-No, Johny. Fui clemente con los dos. Cuidé de vosotros, os integré en la familia, pero me habéis defraudado. No puedo tener a pusilánimes a mis órdenes que a la primera de cambio me traicionan. Te has ido de la lengua además. Ahora Eliza sabe que voy tras ella, y por eso –chasqueó los dedos y entonces un hombre fornido tocado con un sombrero de ala ancha y envuelto en un gabán se aproximó- te daré un final acorde a tu traición.

Hizo un gesto y el hombre que llevaba un maletín de cuero en la mano derecha lo abrió para mostrar un amplio repertorio de cuchillos, ganchos y dagas. Con mano experta el hombre escogió uno de aquellos mortíferos adminículos y entonces John se revolvió salvajemente pero fue en vano. Sujetado férreamente por manos que no vacilaban ni les temblaba el pulso al matar o disparar le inmovilizaron. Buzzy se giró mientras el hombre del gabán esgrimía un afilado cuchillo mientras susurraba lentamente, haciendo que los ojos de John se desorbitaran de terror:

-Abre la boca, querido amigo. Será solo un instante, a menos que prefieras hacerlo más largo y desagradable.

Buzzy se retiró de la estancia, mientras un horrible grito de agonía resonó tras la puerta que el ganster cerró a su paso. Ted volvió en sí, justo en el momento más inadecuado, para presenciar el trágico final de su hermano. Justo en ese momento, tres hombres que empuñaban varios revólveres con silenciador le apuntaron vaciando sus cargadores contra él. Su fornido cuerpo se tensó ante el impacto de las balas para dejarse de agitarse y contorsionarse unos instantes después.

Buzzy sonrió y susurró mientras uno de sus lugartenientes le tendía una taza de té que había preparado con parsimonia en una vieja tetera puesta a calentar en un hornillo y susurró:

-He sido clemente con Ted, tal y como su hermano me rogó. Le he dado un final más piadoso que…

Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia un periódico que reposaba sobre la mesa de juego que se enclavaba en mitad de la estancia, reconvertida en un elegante casino y tomó la publicación entre sus dedos finos y enjoyados. Observó que en la primera plana, destacaba una noticia que había recorrido como la pólvora todo el país y Europa. Buzzy leyó los grandes caracteres que rezaban en el titular que encabezaba la portada del diario:

"Desvelada la identidad de la hija secreta de Eleonor Parker".

Buzzy bajó sus ojos grises que inmediatamente quedaron prendados, hechizados o tal vez encaprichados por la imagen de una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos rizados y ojos verdes que caminaba del brazo de su marido, brillando con luz propia en lo que parecía una fiesta de alta sociedad.

"La señorita Candy Anderson Legan" –leyó el ganster con displicencia y en voz baja- "heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Andrew es hija ilegítima de la famosa actriz y diva inglesa del teatro, Eleonor Baker, como ella ha finalmente reconocido. Eleonor Baker acaba de pasar por el doloroso trance de su divorcio del que hasta hace pocos meses era su esposo, el conocido y reputado empresario teatral, Arthur Brandon y…"

Entonces Buzzy sintió de repente, que Eliza, había dejado de tener interés para ella. Lanzó una corta carcajada y llamó al hombre del gabán que entró en el casino, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su cuchillo con una servilleta. Buzzy esgrimió un gesto de desagrado. No soportaba que sus lujosas estancias, propiedades o todo cuando considerase refinado, lujoso y digno de pertenecerle ya fuera por su belleza, gracia o esplendor fuera mancillado por la sangre o cualquier otro tipo de contaminación, que le repelía. El asesino del gabán dio un respingo, temeroso de haber caído en desgracia con su jefe, pero este le tranquilizó. La habilidad de su subordinado, aun le era muy útil, al menos por el momento.

Buzzy esgrimió el periódico y nombrando a algunos de sus hombres de confianza dijo con voz gélida y cordial:

-Lucca, Richard, Pedro, quiero a esta chica. No me importa el coste ni la dificultad que pueda entrañar, pero la quiero ya.

Luego caminó hasta un cómodo butacón repujado en cuero que ocupó a modo de trono. Un servicial camarero vestido con un impoluto uniforme blanco, acudió al instante para servirle una copa de su coñac favorito.

Buzzy entrelazó las manos mientras cruzaba las piernas y dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello peinado hacia atrás con raya en medio y moldeado con gomina:

-Eliza Legan no me interesa. No sabía que tuviera una hermanita adoptiva, tan hermosa, claro –dijo soltando un suspiro mientras degustaba el licor con gesto satisfecho- tampoco leo muchos los periódicos, los ecos de sociedad me aburren –declaró con voz lánguida.

Entonces uno de los hombres más respetado por Buzzy, al que pese a su seguridad y total falta de escrúpulos, pedía consejo siempre que la ocasión lo requería, y cuya palabra era ley entre los soldados del elegante hampón y que solo respondía ante Buzzy, se adelantó mirándole fijamente. Únicamente él era capaz de algo así. Si algún otro hombre hubiera tratado a Buzzy con el aplomo y audacia que aquel anciano de pelo blanco y prominente estatura había utilizado, Buzzy no habría dudado ni un segundo, en decretar un doloroso final para el que osara importunarle.

El hombre, que era una especie de mentor y consejero para el joven y apuesto Buzzy, llevaba un traje negro con una rosa blanca en el hojal derecho. Sobre una camisa blanca llevaba una corbata tan negra como su traje. Su expresión era de franqueza. La cara de Michel Locardi al contrario que la de su jefe, mostraba la emoción que en ese momento estuviera sintiendo. No era hombre de ocultar sus emociones ni que cayera en vacilaciones o debilidades. Sus ojos claros parecieron taladrar los de su jefe, como reconviniéndole por algo. Buzzy reparó en él y sus pupilas grises recorrieron la fina cicatriz de color carne que atravesaba el rostro de Locardi, y que bordeaba su ojo derecho, que no perdió durante un ajuste de cuentas por muy poco. Fruto de aquel incidente había sufrido aquella cicatriz, cuando un disparo le rozó el rostro provocándosela, aunque por fortuna para él, sin alcanzar ningún órgano vital.

-Jefe, con todos los respetos –dijo Michel sin parpadear- quizás debería dejar en paz a esa chica.

Buzzy le contempló como si estuviera loco o no hubiera oído bien y le observó con cierta incredulidad. ¿ Su mano derecha dudando por primera vez de algo que en apariencia era muy fácil de realizar mediante sobornos, extorsión o métodos peores en caso de que la hermosa joven no se aviniera por las buenas a sus halagos ?

Antes de que Buzzy pudiera hablar, Michel se le adelantó y dijo:

-No se trata de que pertenezca a una familia poderosa, jefe. No tiene nada que ver con que esté más o menos relacionada con la alta sociedad de Chicago o tenga una de las mayores fortunas del país.

-La mayor –le corrigió Buzzy poniendo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Iba a continuar hablando, pero le divertía e intrigaba al mismo tiempo, la presunta advertencia que intuía que su mano derecha le iba a realizar, por lo que le instó a que continuara desarrollando su exposición:

-Se cuentan cosas muy raras acerca de esa muchacha jefe. Dicen que está protegida por un poder que…-vaciló un momento antes de seguir hablando. Se extrañó y más bien se enojó consigo mismo por su debilidad. ¿ Michel Locardi titubeante ?, ¿ el implacable jefe de ejecutores dudaba ante aquella absurda historia ?, pero continuó relatando los datos que, reales o no, en torno a Candy, había logrado recopilar:

-Un poder que no es de este mundo. Todo el que ha intentado hacer daño a esa joven, ha sufrido un final terrible. Y hay serios y muy creíbles indicios, de que pueda ser verdad.

-¿ Mi curtido lugarteniente tiene miedo de cuentos de viejas ? ¿ de historias de fantasmas ?

Buzzy saltó ágilmente de su butacón y extendió los brazos hacia delante imitando la pose de un alma en pena, como si realmente arrastrase una pesada cadena y estuviera envuelto en fantasmales sábanas, lanzando aullidos y riendo al mismo tiempo, mientras se deslizaba por todo el cansino, ante el asombro y la hilaridad de las bellas y elegantes damas de compañía, que iban del brazo de su ilustre clientela, formada por influyentes caballeros que se dejaban auténticas fortunas en sus casas de apuestas ilegales apostando a la ruleta o en otros juegos de azar. Ante la penosa escena, Michel desvió la cabeza entre avergonzado y abrumado, meneándola ligeramente. Sus hombres parecieron darle la razón con un mudo asentimiento y una mirada cargada de vergüenza ajena y pesar.

-Yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera –hizo un gesto y uno de sus hombres le trajo una ajada y mugrienta carpeta entre cuyas tapas había varios recortes de prensa antiguos y algunas fotografías. El esbirro depositó delante de Buzzy la carpeta, que la abrió hojeándola con displicencia. Leyó algunos artículos en los que se relataba un brumoso e inexplicable suceso prácticamente olvidado, en el que según algunos testigos, un hombre envuelto en fuego y que desprendía grandes llamaradas a través de sus antebrazos, acabó con la vida de una treintena de hombres, en un remoto y olvidado pueblo del medio oeste que estaban importunando o más bien, intentando forzar a una hermosa muchacha que parecía guardar una relación muy íntima y directa con el hombre del relato. Buzzy leyó la descripción física de la chica, y observó con interés el retrato robot de la misma, elaborado por la Policía, a partir de los testimonios de los testigos, que obviamente no fueron tenidos en cuenta. Buzzy dio un ligero respingo. Miró la fotografía de la joven del brazo de su marido en la fiesta de alta sociedad, deslumbrante en su vestido de raso rojo, la comparó con el retrato robot, y comprobó que coincidían plenamente, mientras Michel Locardi asentía con gesto serio y preocupado.

18

Buzzy leyó el recorte de prensa que su mano derecha le había tendido. La razón por la que el jefe de su guardia pretoriana reunió tanta información, había que buscarla en su meticulosidad, que no descuidaba el más mínimo detalle, lo que le había conducido a juntar en un completo y abultado dossier, todo lo que había podido averiguar en torno a la familia de Eliza Legan. El vínculo afectivo de esta con Candy, que había pasado a ser adoptada por los Legan, una vez que Albert perdió su tutela legal como padre adoptivo, sobre la muchacha, había llevado al enjuto y adusto jefe de soldados de Buzzy, a no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Buzzy al que apenas le interesaba nada de lo que él calificaba despectivamente como "chismorreos y cotilleos sin sentido" cuando se refería a los ecos de sociedad, se había enterado por casualidad de la existencia de Candy, por un viejo ejemplar de un periódico atrasado, ya que pese a las constantes recomendaciones y consejos de su lugarteniente, que le instaba casi de continuo a cultivar sus amistades con la influyente gente con la que se relacionaba, Buzzy solo vivía por y para el lujo y el ejercicio de su poder casi ilimitado. Naturalmente, como suele pasar en muchas ocasiones con personajes brillantes pero despreocupados del todo o según que aspectos más o menos cruciales, una sombra tras el trono, un hombre o mujer inteligentes velaba por su protegido, desde un discreto segundo plano, ya fuera por afecto, interés personal o incluso oscuras razones que podrían amalgamar todo lo anterior. Desde luego, en el caso de Michel se debía más que nada al afecto que le había unido al padre de Buzzy cuando durante un tiroteo con la Policía, este cayó abatido. Poco antes de expirar entre sus brazos, su amigo le confió el cuidado del muchacho que entonces rondaría los doce años y que ya apuntaba maneras a tan temprana edad.

"Una historia muy manida, pero que se repite cada cierto tiempo" -pensaba Michel ceñudo y con las manos a la espalda, mientras su protegido estudiaba con una sonrisa divertida, no exenta de cierta incredulidad, cuantas pruebas y testimonios le había facilitado el hombre, que lamentaba la poca predisposición de su pupilo para tomarse nada en serio, pese a su prominente inteligencia y a la sagacidad de la que solía hacer constante gala, aunque a juicio de Michel, la desaprovechara constantemente en nimiedades y asuntos sin importancia.

-Esto es completamente ridículo -dijo entre dientes, mientras el camarero le servía la enésima copa, con cierto temor de poder caer en desgracia con el poderoso e influyente ganster o su entorno, ante la más mínima torpeza o desliz por su parte. El empleado temblaba ligeramente, cosa que se podía percibir por el tintineo que imprimía a la copa que servía al gansters.

Fue deslizando las hojas del informe y tras una somera lectura, ya se había hecho una idea de lo que Michel pretendía explicarle. Buzzy al cual el alcohol no parecía afectarle en absoluto, pese a la cantidad excesiva que había trasegado ya y que constituía uno más entre muchos, de los caballos de batalla de su lugarteniente, que tampoco podía disuadirle de que dejara otra de sus grandes pasiones, junto con el ejercicio de un poder desmedido y sin límites, el lujo o las mujeres hermosas.

-Vaya vaya -dijo el apuesto hombre mientras reía de forma encantadora- me estás queriendo decir, que ese hombre es capaz de emitir fuego y volar. Michel, Michel, cada vez me sorprendes más, querido amigo. Como bufón no tendrías precio.

19

Michel Locardi estaba acostumbrado a los hirientes y reiterados menosprecios, de los que Buzzy le hacía blanco cuando bebía algo más de la cuenta o se sentía especialmente inspirado en algo y por algo. Pero cuando el joven gansters reparaba en cuan injusto había sido con Michel, solía disculparse brevemente, cosa que el anciano aceptaba con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Sabía que cuando Buzzy se emborrachara nuevamente o algo le llevase la contraria, como un asunto que no salía según sus planes o un acceso de ira o de malhumor, volvería a emprenderla con él. Por el momento, había cometido un error de principiante, un fallo imperdonable y que más bien consistían en dos:

El primero era haber importunado a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Norteamérica. Los Andrew, que sin duda tomarían buena nota del capricho inconsciente del joven.

El segundo, y quizás más o tan grave como el primero era haber ordenado un escarmiento, contra Eliza, en una acción tan insensata como innecesaria, porque en un arranque de despecho, Buzzy había recordado como Eliza Legan le había rechazado hoscamente hacía ya tantos años. Pese a que Michel intentó disuadirle como siempre, de que olvidara un suceso acaecido hacía ya demasiado tiempo, Buzzy se empecinó en que su antigua amante tenía que pagar por sus desplantes y humillaciones. Pero el joven era tan impulsivo como irreflexivo, brillante y taimado como arrogante e irreflexivo. Y encadenando un despropósito tras otro, había encargado su particular e irreflexiva vendetta contra dos sicarios recién llegados a la organización, cuyos mayores delitos no pasaban de atracar un puesto de frutería o sustraer al descuido pequeñas cantidades de dinero. Nuevamente, Michel procuró conseguir que siguiera sus consejos, y nuevamente fue en vano. Buzzy consideró que aunque la Policía tenía fichados a ambos hermanos, no sospecharían de ellos, debido a que eran rateros, dos ladronzuelos insignificantes y para nada llamativos.

"Envía a profesionales Buzzy", "envía a profesionales" le espetó hasta la extenuación su mano derecha, siguiéndole continuamente hasta que Buzzy se enojó y le ordenó callar, y por lo tanto, no sirvió para nada. Los profesionales cobraban bastante caro y Buzzy quería ahorrar hasta el último centavo para sufragar su lujoso y desbordante tren de vida. Pensaba que a la hora de matar, sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres indefensas, bastaría lo mismo alguien de poca monta, que el más curtido y duro de los asesinos profesionales, pero se equivocó, aunque por otro lado, quizás poco podrían haber hecho ante un robot de dos metros de altura. Su poca y escasa discreción habían permitido por otro lado, que yo consiguiera investigar muy secretamente y con sigilo, la vida anterior de mi sobrina adoptiva y debido a mi poco cuidado y habitual descuido, Haltoran se había terminado por enterar de mis pesquisas, gracias a unos papeles que me olvidé inopinadamente cuando fui a visitarle a él y a su esposa Annie.

20

Sin embargo, el voluble y visceral jefe de Michel Locardi, como una veleta agitada por los vientos de la falta de sentido común y el capricho más cerril, había optado por olvidarse de Eliza que ya había perdido todo interés para él, para centrar su obsesiva y malsana atención en su hermana adoptiva. Los ojos verdes grandes y atrayentes, los labios sonrosados y carnosos y los cabellos rubios y ensortijados habían hecho, que el torvo e impulsivo joven, hubiera cambiado nuevamente de opinión. Lo suyo fue un flechazo. Si con Eliza había sido el morboso deseo de tener para sí a una joven de alta sociedad tan altiva, caprichosa y rebelde, que le había recordado a si mismo cuando no era más que un mocoso de doce años, cuando Michel Locardi se hizo cargo de él, con Candy notó una especie de obsesiva y malsana pasión que empezaba a consumirle. Por una vez, y por increíble que pareciera, Buzzy había hecho caso de las recomendaciones de Michel y como no se produjese respuesta alguna al allanamiento de morada de ambos hermanos en la propiedad de los Cattwarray y su intento de asesinato, ni siquiera la visita de los agentes de la Ley, Michel suspiró aliviado, aunque sin exteriorizarlo. Pero como sucediera con Albert, las pupilas de esmeralda le perseguían a todas partes. Aquel rostro ovalado y hermoso, con una nariz respingona que Buzzy encontró especialmente atractiva y moteada de pecas le perseguían a todas partes. No podía sacarse el rostro de Candy de su cabeza, por lo que tras dos semanas de aparente calma, llamó a gritos a Michel, mientras vacía en sus entrañas, el contenido de una botella entera de whisky.

-Michel, quiero a esa chica. Y la quiero ya. Me da igual que la proteja ese patán volador o el rey de Persia –dijo con voz gangosa por efecto del alcohol. Estaba embriagado y pese a que su tolerancia al licor era casi legendaria en los bajos fondos de Chicago, el joven ganster había traspasado ampliamente sus límites físicos, porque por el suelo de mármol, de la suite, que ocupaba en un lujoso hotel situado en pleno centro de la ciudad, en lo más granado de la ostentosa zona residencial de la gran urbe, rodaban con un tintineo no una si no hasta cuatro botellas, que Michel tuvo que esquivar, en más de una ocasión y con cierta dificultad. Abochornado y decepcionado lanzó un breve suspiro mientras su jefe insistía en sus órdenes de hacerse con la muchacha, pese a las claras advertencias de Michel.

-Si tu héroe de pacotilla tiene tales poderes, me avengo a seguir tus consejos, amigo mío –dijo Buzzy hipando y riendo estruendosamente.

Michel alzó las cejas sorprendido, gesto que hizo que Buzzy rompiera a reír. Entonces sufrió un brusco cambio de humor y dijo con voz gélida y desprovista de toda cordialidad:

-Sí, amigo mío, puedes hacerlo a tu manera, pero tráeme a esa chica. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero traémela a mi presencia.

Michel no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Si el jefe ponía en sus manos la operación, puede que hubiera una posibilidad de lograrlo e incluso de sacar una provechosa tajada de todo aquello. No obstante, y muy receloso porque no sería la primera vez, que Buzzy cambiaba bruscamente de idea le preguntó:

-¿ De veras lo dejas todo en mis manos jefe ? ¿ permitirás que lo organice a mi modo ?

Buzzy levantó su copa y realizó un brindis, al que Michel respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-La operación es tuya, pero tráeme a esa Candy, como sea.

El elegante e impertérrito anciano sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a una muchacha tan bella en manos de alguien tan falto de escrúpulos y de moral como Buzzy. Antes de retirarse para disponerlo todo y preparar meticulosamente la operación, mientras descorría los batientes de las puertas de madera noble de la suite, Michel se giró con lentitud y observó a Buzzy que enfundado en un elegante batín de seda roja con recargados arabescos en sus mangas y los bolsillos de la prenda, estaba contemplando embelesado diversos retratos de la muchacha, que había hecho que le trajeran, extraídos de diversas publicaciones, y le preguntó, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta:

-¿ Qué harás con ella cuando la tengas a tu disposición ?

-Qué pregunta más absurda Michel –dijo Buzzy que cada vez iba superando gradualmente los efectos del alcohol gracias a su prodigiosa fuerza de voluntad- la disfrutaré y puede que hasta la convierta en mi esposa, que narices. Una mujer así solo puede pertenecer a alguien como yo. Prepáralo todo, sí, es una excelente idea, a mí las operaciones me dan jaqueca. Además tú sabrás como encarar mejor las posibles reacciones de esa familia y tu misterioso héroe volador.

21

Pero para Michel Locardi, los asombrosos y temibles poderes de Mark no eran ninguna tontería o un cuento de viejas, como tan a la ligera y con total despreocupación lo definiera su protegido. Pese a los desplantes, y a la autoridad jerárquica que no moral, que Buzzy ejercía sobre él, el anciano y experto gansters le seguía considerando como un hijo y por lo tanto su pupilo. Michel había sido testigo accidental de las prodigiosas habilidades de Mark. Primero se sintió atraído por un revuelo que varias personas habían armado, y que formaban un corrillo en torno a un extraño joven, vestido con no menos extrañas ropas. Michel se mezcló en el grupo de curiosos, que rodeara en Coventry, a un joven de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros, que había sufrido un momentáneo contratiempo, atrayendo igualmente la atención de Eleonor Baker, la futura madre de Candy.

Cuando Mark, afectado por el excesivo uso del iridium y el desgaste que le producía, se incorporó lentamente y tambaleante dispersando a los curiosos que entre asustados y repelidos por su conducta, Michel sintió el impulso de seguirle discretamente. La gente pronto perdió interés por él, y Mark por su parte, no hizo caso de los comentarios hirientes u despectivos de los que le habían observado, con la curiosidad propia del que se deleita contemplando una atracción de feria o un lamentable y patético borracho. Lejos de miradas indiscretas, o eso creía él, soltó la sangre negra que en sucesivas oleadas y oscuros flagelos sacudió el aire con sus latigazos. Michel lo vio todo, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sucedería a continuación. Rodeado de una suave luz iridiscente, Mark se elevó en el aire lenta pero majestuosamente antes de volverse invisible. Michel creyó que la locura se había instalado en su mente y tuvo que acudir a su mente racional para no perder la razón. Le costó mucho, pero logró alejar el fantasma de la demencia de su vida. Fue mucho antes de unirse a la banda de Pietro Lugoni Jonson, cuando aun era una persona honrada o creía que su lugar estaba entre las gentes de bien, antes de que su vida diera un brusco giro, cuando fue asaltado en un peligroso barrio del extrarradio de Chicago. El padre de Buzzy acudió en su ayuda, logrando salvarle la vida.

-Otra historia manida –se dijo en voz baja Michel mientras repasaba por enésima vez los rimeros de legajos con datos e informaciones de la familia Andrew que tapizaban la mesa de su despacho improvisado en uno de los pisos francos que disponía la organización, repartidos por toda la ciudad, para trazar un plan efectivo.

Debido al profundo agradecimiento y gratitud que experimentó hacia Pietro, Michel que había sido profesor de literatura aparte de haber tenido diversas ocupaciones en su ajetreada vida, y que no tenía familia, aceptó la idea que su amigo le propusiera de unirse a su banda, que entonces estaba formada por unos pocos miembros que cometían pequeños delitos, disputándose fieramente el territorio con otras organizaciones rivales.

Tiempo después, volvería a tener noticias del enigmático joven, gracias a un secretísimo dossier destinado al presidente Wilson y al que tuvo acceso merced a sus no menos secretos y excelentes contactos. Sabía que Mark se había convertido en el esposo de Candy Legan. El al contrario que Buzzy leía los periódicos, y hasta los ecos de sociedad, o prensa rosa, que su pupilo detestaba. Desde que Buzzy averiguara que la primera foto sensacionalista, robada de la Historia se había realizado, obviamente sin su permiso o el de sus allegados, al moribundo canciller Bismarck por parte de dos avispados reporteros oportunistas, con la evidente intención de venderla al mejor postor y por una buena suma de dinero, cosa que finalmente no lograron, detestaba la farándula y aquel tipo de periodismo. Pero Michel era diferente en ese aspecto. Él solía examinarlos, porque como opinaba, hasta en las fuentes más insospechadas puedes encontrar datos o ideas de interés. Nunca se sabe. Cuando Buzzy se encaprichó de la esposa de Mark, aunque en un primer momento, había intentado disuadirle influenciado por el recuerdo de lo que presenciara atónito en Coventry hacía ya tantos años, luego cambió de parecer, sobre todo porque a Buzzy se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, disponer de la muchacha como fuera. Tal vez, Mark fuera útil para sus propósitos, si sabía jugar adecuadamente sus cartas. Y Michel estaba convencido de tener una mano bastante buena y exitosa. Solo necesitaba, aparte de aquello, una racha de suerte y suficientes dosis de audacia para poner en práctica lo que tenía en mente.

22

Eliza y Tom se personaron tan rápidamente como les fue posible en el palacete, una vez que Haltoran, algo cariacontecido por tener que reportale a la joven tan malas noticias e interrumpir la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Eliza, les dio las infaustas nuevas por teléfono. Tom, temblando de rabia por la intromisión en su hogar de aquellos desconocidos estuvo a punto de estrellar por dos veces su automóvil, de lo deprisa que iba, porque su única preocupación era llegar cuanto antes a su hogar. Solo después de que Eliza le comentase enojada que aflojase un poco la presión sobre el pedal del acelerador, el hombre pareció tranquilizarse y soltando un suspiro se disculpó ante su esposa. Si la situación estaba ya controlada, tanto daba llegar un poco antes que después. El caso era alcanzar la mansión lo antes posible, cosa que ambos ardían en deseos de lograr cuanto antes. Mientras Eliza sostenía el auricular nerviosa, Tom había captado algo de la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Haltoran, mientras una algarabía infantil que festejaba el cumpleaños de su hija Candy llenaba el ambiente de alegres y estruendosos gritos. En torno a una mesa repleta de chucherías y apetitosos platos, varios niños amigos de Candy, junto con sus padres asistían a la celebración y cada uno de ellos había entregado varios regalos a la niña, que lo recibía con satisfacción y alborozo. Presidiendo la mesa, junto a su abuelo, el padre de Tom, Candy recibía las felicitaciones con agrado y mostrando una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como la de su tía a la que echaba de menos. Cuando sonó el teléfono, Eliza que se disponía a pronunciar unas palabras, esbozó un gesto de fastidio y abandonó su silla para hacerse cargo del aparato.

-Ya lo atiendo yo Tom. Pronuncia ese discurso que Candy ha preparado por mí, ¿ quieres ?

Tom depositó un breve beso en la mejilla izquierda de su mujer que sonrió complacida. Al cabo de unos minutos, el semblante de Eliza se había demudado y su piel presentaba una tonalidad pálida que asustó a Tom. Afortunadamente, nadie más, ni siquiera su padre, el anciano ranchero, se dio cuenta del súbito cambio que se había obrado en la expresión de su mujer. Tom leyó las palabras que su hija había redactado y dirigidas a la concurrencia. Le costó mucho fingir que todo iba bien y tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para que su semblante no se ensombreciera, al escuchar el nombre de Haltoran y otras palabras como peligro o asalto.

Tom sabía perfectamente que su mujer había mantenido un breve e intenso romance con Haltoran, el actual marido de Annie Brighten, pero no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos y el fantasma de viejos y ya casi olvidados temores retornasen, asaltándole de improviso. Se fiaba de su esposa, pero a veces temía que el antiguo amor de Eliza cobrara fuerza, y terminara por desplazar el suyo. Finalmente, cuando la joven colgó el auricular que emitió un leve click al depositarlo sobre su horquilla, Tom acudió a su lado tan rápidamente como pudo, intentando disimular sobre todo por su hija para no estropear la fiesta. Cuando Eliza le puso al corriente de la situación, tras las oportunas explicaciones de rigor y las consiguientes disculpas y decepción por tener que estropear aquel feliz momento, el anciano ranchero lo entendió y dijo con voz lenta y cadenciosa:

-No te preocupes hijo. Id en seguida. Yo sabré disculparos. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Eliza besó a su suegro en las mejillas. Tom estaba sorprendido. Antes ni siquiera le habría mirado por su condición de ranchero y menos hablado o imaginado algún día relacionarse con alguien como él. En parte debía a Haltoran el que ahora ella fuera su esposa, porque aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos la había apartado con su amor, de la peligrosa y destructiva senda que ella y su hermano habían emprendido, y que probablemente habría sido sin retorno de no mediar la oportuna llegada de aquel forastero. Le disgustaba tener que reconocerlo, y le asaltaban unos terribles celos cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos. Eliza le amaba. Y de hecho era ella quien había roto su relación con Haltoran, aunque ya para entonces, el joven también se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Annie a la que había intentado apartar de su lado pero sin éxito.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión el joven ranchero se sorprendió levemente al encontrar a varias personas esperándole, entre ellas a la que menos deseaba toparse. Haltoran sostuvo la mirada de Tom mientras Annie súbitamente sacudida por un ataque de celos se abrazó a su marido con tanta fuerza, que Haltoran se sorprendió levemente. Mermadon permaneció a la vista. Como no era la primera vez que le había visto, se le permitió estar allí sin tener que recurrir a su invisibilidad. Haltoran se adelantó, tras separarse de Annie y se plantó frente a ella. Hacía tiempo que no le veía y sintió un leve estremecimiento porque le pareció más varonil y apuesto. Annie enojada se situó nuevamente junto a su esposo, y no le perdió de vista ni un solo instante. También estaban Mark y Candy, la cual corrió hacia su hermana adoptiva abrazándola y saludando a su amigo Tom. Yo, mientras continuaba junto a Clara que me miraba con ojos centelleantes. Entonces Haltoran empezó a hablar contando el feo y turbio asunto en el que se había visto envuelta.

-Han intentado matar a una de tus criadas Eliza –dijo Haltoran bajando la voz para que la chica no pudiera oírla y señalando disimuladamente a la joven que continuaba pendiente de mí y de mis más mínimos gestos.

-A modo de advertencia –sentenció Mark con gravedad, mientras Mermadón asentía igualmente y produciendo en Tom una aversión mal disimulada cuando vio como la mole metálica se contoneaba para dar más énfasis a sus gestos. Intentó hablar, pero Haltoran le pidió que no interrumpiera.

Cuando Haltoran hubo terminado de explicar a Eliza lo que los dos malhechores a cambio de su libertad, le habían confesado, la joven se echó a llorar y abrazó a su esposo primero y luego a Candy que la tranquilizó lo mejor que supo. Entonces la muchacha se acordó de que había alguien más que probablemente necesitara más consuelo que ella y se enjugó su llanto mientras musitaba:

-Ese mal nacido de Buzzy. ¿ Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable como para mezclarme con alguien como él ?

Entonces avanzó entre todos abriéndose paso y cuando llegó junto al banco en el que yo y Clara estábamos sentados, departiendo, Eliza se abalanzó tan rápido hacia mí que estuvo a punto de tirarme al suelo, directamente desde el banco a tierra. Clara se puso muy tensa y en sus pupilas asomaron algunas lágrimas, hasta que para su tranquilidad, Eliza empezó a hablar con su característica y aguda voz que seguía taladrándome los tímpanos:

-Tíooo, tíoooo, ¿ que te han hecho esos canallas ? ¿ estás bien ?

23

Con los ánimos más calmados, y una vez que tranquilicé a Eliza, sus atenciones se dirigieron hacia su criada. Clara estaba tan avergonzada de haber pensado mal de su señora, que casi le dolían más sus elucubraciones, que el terrible trance por el que había pasado. Solo era la sobrina de aquel caballero que tan valientemente había arriesgado su vida para defenderla. Su dicha era completa y noté incómodo, como la chica me miraba intensamente. No es que me desagradara entablar una nueva relación con una joven tan adorable como aquella, aparte de que me importaba un pimiento su extracción social o la mía. Pese a que ella fuera una sirvienta y yo un supuesto y encumbrado gentleman eso no representaba para mí ningún obstáculo ni inconveniente. Lo que se me antojaba una barrera casi infranqueable era la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Clara podría pasar por mi hija. Y por otra parte, la continuaría viendo porque Haltoran había obtenido de Eliza, la promesa de que temporalmente trabajaría para los Legan, a efectos de que estuviera más protegida. El pensamiento de que podía ser mi hija, me había dado una idea.

La primera reacción de Tom fue ir a ajustarle las cuentas a ese Buzzy, porque pensaba que la Policía poco tenía que ver con todo aquel asunto y que poco resolverían, ya que era una cuestión personal, pero Haltoran que sabía donde poder encontrarle, se negó en redondo a facilitarle información alguna al respecto. Fue un momento bastante tenso, porque Tom pese a sus intentos por controlarse, terminó por perder los estribos y organizar una escena de celos. Intentó golpear a Haltoran asestándole veloces y fuertes directos que podrían haber noqueado fácilmente a una persona normal, pero Haltoran no era un hombre corriente al uso, y se apartó con suma facilidad de la trayectoria de sus puños. Tom se quedó perplejo e indeciso. Optó por no continuar aquella absurda contienda, que a todas luces no podría ganar, ni que Haltoran deseaba mantener. El joven pelirrojo no renunciaba a una buena pelea, pero aquella no lo era. Tom meneó la cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos y rememoró como había luchado contra Anthony, cuando accidentalmente, derribó con su caballo, la carreta en la que transportaba algunos recipientes metálicos repletos de leche recién ordeñada. Pero en aquella ocasión fue capaz de conectar algunos golpes contra Anthony, y él también recibió los suyos. Terminaron por hacerse buenos amigos, pero con Haltoran era muy distinto. Sus manos solo mordían aire a su paso sin lograr alcanzarle, y sabía positivamente que nunca podría ser amigo de alguien que había enamorado a su Eliza, antes que él.

24

-Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten –le espetó Haltoran mientras le daba un momento la espalda para asegurarse de que Mermadón estuviera cerca, porque tenía que darle algunas instrucciones que le fue suministrando, a través de un teclado conectado a sus circuitos, en lugar de hacerlo de viva voz.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo –masculló Tom con rabia- solo tienes que decirme donde encontrar a esos canallas, nada más. El resto es cosa mía.

Haltoran sonrió levemente. Por un momento, Candy, Mark y todos los demás nos temimos que el impetuoso Tom intentara nuevamente pelearse con Haltoran. De hecho, el joven creyéndole con la guardia baja se lanzó en tromba contra él, mientras, enfrascado como estaba en su labor, le daba la espalda, pero Haltoran se apartó velozmente al percibir sus pisadas aunque Tom, apenas hubiese producido ruido alguno, ni levantado una brizna de hierba o desplazado una sola piedra, y antes de que pudiéramos avisarle, ya que Tom, acostumbrado a largas marchas cuando guiaba el ganado de su padre y la vida al aire libre, se había convertido en un hombre atlético y fuerte. Era veloz e imprevisible, pero no tanto como para coger desprevenido a Haltoran. Debido a su propio impulso estuvo a punto de estamparse contra un muro, pero Mark le asió por los hombros cortando de golpe su veloz e impulsiva carrera sin control hacia la pared de granito.

Tom se revolvió furioso, zafándose de Mark apenas este aflojó sus dedos, al haber quedado en evidencia delante de todos. Finalmente Candy se le aproximó y le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, intentando tranquilizarle:

-Tom, tienes que calmarte. Haltoran tiene razón. Son gente peligrosa. Deja este asunto en sus manos.

-Estoy harto de que esos dos estén siempre condicionando vuestras vidas –gritó Tom en referencia a Haltoran y a Mark, mientras les señalaba con su dedo índice derecho – y ahora las nuestras –añadió en referencia así mismo y a Eliza.

Tom a diferencia de los habitantes de Lakewood y las personas que habían tenido más estrecha relación con Candy y Annie, no sabía nada referente al pasado de Mark y de Haltoran, o futuro, como quisiera enfocarse. Había permanecido al margen del secreto de ambos, debido a su nulo trato con ambos. Creía que Haltoran era un inventor bravucón y falso, llegado del este, que había subido puestos muy rápidamente en la escala social y tomaba a Mark, como una especie de vagabundo, que con sus embustes y engaños había prendado a Candy, logrando tan ascendiente sobre los Andrew y los Legan que finalmente se había quedado con la parte del león. Veía a Mark como una especie de aventurero sin escrúpulos, sin sospechar ni remotamente, cual era la realidad que se escondía tras aquellos dos hombres. Por otra parte, guardaba rencor a Mark, porque había separado a Candy de Anthony, al que consideraba su amigo. Siempre le había impactado el descubrir como el joven aristócrata, se había tornado en una especie de mendigo o ermitaño, encerrado en su propia mansión debido a la honda depresión en la que se había precipitado tras su ruptura con Candy, y de la que saldría no sin esfuerzo, tras otro fallido romance con Annie, gracias a una joven condesa rusa que había conocido en una fiesta. Tom sabía que Anthony salía con ella por su parecido físico con Candy. Decidió intervenir a favor de Anthony, pero los ruegos de su amiga, que le había hecho jurar que nunca intentaría nada y que no se entrometería en los complicados asuntos familiares de los Andrew, habían hecho que el joven se mantuviera al margen.

Volviendo de sus reflexiones el ultrajado Tom, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras Eliza intentaba tranquilizarle y preguntó con una inflexión de ira en su voz:

-Ya claro, ¿ y como se supone que te vas a enfrentar a esos cerdos ?

Haltoran retiró el flequillo que le caía rebelde sobre la frente y dijo sin inmutarse:

-Simplemente, no vamos a hacer nada.

Al escuchar aquello, Tom creyó que estaba escuchando a un loco o a un rematado bromista con muy poco sentido del humor. Su reacción fue intentar atizarle, pero recordando que era empresa harto difícil o tal vez imposible, soltó un gruñido y dijo:

-Claro. No hacer nada. Y supongo que nada de Policía. Por favor, -dijo levantando los brazos airado y empezando a dar vueltas en torno a Eliza que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por su actitud- casi matan a esa pobre muchacha –dijo señalando a Clara- y lo único que se te ocurre es dejarlo correr. Inaudito. Y para colmo dejas en libertad a los que intentaron hacerlo.

-Así es –dijo Haltoran mientras examinaba una cerca de postes negros, con una especie de bola brillante encima, que había dispuesto en torno a la mansión con la ayuda de Mermadón.

-Los dos esbirros que procuraron hacer efectiva la venganza de ese Buzzy habrán ido derechos a contárselo, o bien lo más probable, han salido huyendo, temiendo su venganza por un encargo frustrado. En cualquier caso, terminarán delante de su jefe y este sabrá por boca de ambos, lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí. Y nos les auguro un final agradable, la verdad.

-Por eso les dejaste irse –intervino Annie, que miraba de soslayo hacia Eliza con evidente disgusto, aunque disimulaba sus celos, mejor que los de Tom- aunque me temo que esa gente tratará de vengarse como sea.

-No hay problema. Dejaré a Mermadón aquí y además he dispuesto un sistema defensivo de área infalible. Nadie podrá traspasar el perímetro de seguridad y acceder a la vivienda, sin llevar esto encima.

Entonces Haltoran extrajo de su bolsillo una especie de tarjetas de color oscuro con una ranura en la parte superior y que fue entregándonos a todos, incluido Tom y Eliza.

Tom miró perplejo a Haltoran y protestó visiblemente enojado señalando hacia Mermadón:

-No quiero esa cosa cerca de nuestra hija ni en mi casa. Ya te lo estás llevando todo enseguida.

-No Tom. Mermadón se queda aquí para protegeros. Ya tiene sus instrucciones.

Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado. Tom reparó en unos postes negros que circundaban los alrededores de su casa con una esfera pulida y muy brillante encima, que refulgía débilmente a intervalos con pulsaciones de luz, produciendo un suave zumbido. Tom se acercó a uno de los postes, que según su parecer, afeaban el cuidado recinto de la mansión, cuyos jardines rectangulares, mantenían un aspecto impoluto y que él se ocupaba personalmente de cuidar. Cuando intentó arrancar uno de ellos, Haltoran le detuvo aferrándole la mano con firmeza y deslizando sus dedos hacia la muñeca del esposo de Eliza. Tom se volvió furioso hacia él.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar uno solo de esos postes con la piel desnuda, o pasar entre ellos. Es un sistema de defensa capaz de freír a quien cruce entre ellos, sin esto –declaró agitando entre sus dedos la tarjeta de plástico negra que había entregado a cada uno de nosotros.

-No necesito tu ayuda –dijo Tom desabridamente mientras intentaba rasgar la tarjeta para hacer gala de su desprecio hacia él. Para su decepción y extrañeza no pudo. El minúsculo objeto estaba construido en un material maleable y flexible, pero al mismo tiempo, irrompible.

-No podrás destruirlo Tom. Es algo más que simple plástico o papel, aunque lo parezca a simple vista.

-Ya te estás llevando esa cosa y todos tus malditos inventos fuera de aquí.

Haltoran hizo caso omiso de sus reclamaciones y procedió a soltarle. Tom retiró su brazo con rabia. Pese a sus tentativas no había conseguido zafarse de la presa que la mano de su supuesto rival, hacía en torno a la suya. Se encaró con él, pero Haltoran permaneció sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, aunque el rostro del joven se situara a pocos milímetros del suyo. Cuando el ranchero le espetó porqué se inmiscuía de esa manera en su existencia, el joven pelirrojo esbozó una leve sonrisa y explicó rememorando su romance con Eliza, del que guardaba un grato recuerdo:

-Quizás porque Eliza fue una vez importante para mí, y en virtud de la amistad que mantenemos, lo sigue siendo aun, pero no en el sentido que te estás imaginando Tom. Tus celos son totalmente infundados, por lo que te sugiero que no vuelvas a levantarme la mano, Tom. No quiero hacerte daño ni que causes tan mala impresión a Candy y a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a Eliza, que te quiere más a que nada en este mundo. Puedes creerlo.

25

Michel Locardi tenía una mente analítica y calculadora, y siempre sopesaba fríamente cada operación, cada plan organizándolo meticulosamente antes de ponerlo en práctica. Pese a que muchos planes y operaciones exitosas de la banda eran, al menos nominalmente, obra de Buzzy, era él el que en última instancia, supervisaba, controlaba y daba el visto bueno a cada uno de los mismos, cuya autoría siempre hacía recaer en su jefe que no sospechaba que cada éxito logrado, cada golpe perpetrado por su organización y bendecido por la fortuna, y que les iban volviendo gradualmente más y más poderosos, no le pertenecían a él realmente, si no que eran hijos del ingenio y la brillante planificación del hombre al que había llamado bufón en más de una vez, ridiculizándolo cruelmente, cuando había sido todo un padre para él, una vez que perdió el suyo en un tiroteo. Por ello, conocedor de los entresijos de los Legan y los Andrew, y como el antaño poderoso patriarca de ambas familias había terminado en la cárcel por obra de su desmedida pasión hacia Candy, que le había conducido a cometer irreflexivamente barbaridades tales como asesinatos y haber descuidado el control de los negocios del clan familiar, no estaba dispuesto a que le sucediera lo mismo a los suyos. Michel observó pensativo las fotografías de la mujer que su voluble y caprichoso jefe pretendía tomar para sí, como una más en su larga lista de conquistas, voluntarias o no y asintió brevemente. Envuelto en la penumbra del semisótano que hacía las veces de despacho en aquella ocasión, ya que Michel viajaba constantemente para supervisar todas las propiedades y negocios de la banda comprendió la razón porque el otrora poderoso magnate Albert William Andrew había perdido la cabeza y de paso su imperio, porque no solamente había terminado en la cárcel cumpliendo una larga pena de prisión, probablemente cadena perpetúa, si no que su tía, la matriarca del clan, la poderosa, excitable y anciana tía abuela Marphia Elroy había entregado todo el poder y riqueza del clan familiar a un joven de oscuro origen, que se había desposado con una de las jóvenes más ricas y acaudaladas de Norteamérica, y probablemente del mundo. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula y su asombro no conoció límites, cuando reconoció en la fotografía del periódico que había estado observando su jefe, no solamente a la muchacha por la que bebía los vientos el caprichoso y temperamental gangster, sino al hombre cuyos prodigiosos dones había descubierto accidentalmente en Coventry hacía ya tantos años, y que no había envejecido en absoluto. Puede que los peatones y transeúntes que le rodearon en aquel lejano día, entre temerosos y asustados cuando Mark se dobló imprevistamente de dolor por la acción de la sangre contaminada por el iridium que pugnaba por salir, y que lógicamente no podía expulsar delante de todos aquellos testigos, no le recordasen ya, pero él sí, sobre todo porque el contemplar como un hombre alza el vuelo envuelto en voraces y aterradoras llamas, y como desaparecía gradualmente ante sus atónitos ojos, era algo, que no se olvidaba fácilmente.

Se enfrascó febrilmente en los impresos, planos y legajos que tenía ante sí, aunque los párpados le pesaban por el cansancio y daba imprevista cabezadas, pero de madrugada, habiendo ya rebasado ampliamente la media noche, ya tenía preparado el borrador definitivo de su próximo plan de operaciones.

26

Haltoran había dispuesto una discreta vigilancia en torno a su hogar y a la mansión de Eliza y Tom, pese a las protestas de este último. En un principio había pensado en dejar que Mermadón se quedase en el palacete de Eliza de forma permanente, pero la joven se negó en redondo, sobre todo porque el coloso, a diferencia de los hijos de Mark y Candy o Alan, el primogénito de Haltoran, suscitaba un profundo terror y un miedo visceral en Candy, la hija de Eliza. Algunas veces que Tom había visitado la casa de sus suegros en compañía de su esposa y de su hija, la niña había chillado de puro miedo, momento en que la niña corría a refugiarse tras las faldas de su madre y tenían que dar por terminada la visita, a menos que el robot desapareciera de su vista o la niña fuera tranquilizada por su abuelo Ernest o Carlos le ofreciera algunos dulces para calmarla y lograr así que se repusiera de su impresión. Cuando Mark y Candy abandonaron el palacete, Haltoran mantuvo un breve encuentro con su antigua novia, para el disgusto de Tom y las recelosas e inquisitivas miradas que Annie les lanzaba de reojo, temiéndose lo peor para ella. Haltoran suplicó a su esposo y sobre todo a Tom, que le permitieran mantener aquella conversación con Eliza, dado que necesitaba hablarla. El joven posó sus pupilas verdes en su esposa Annie y en el marido de Eliza y dijo con marcada y acentuada sinceridad:

-No tenéis nada que temer al respecto. Annie, Eliza y yo somos amigos, en serio. Tom, te juro que jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicaros, y menos poner en peligro nuestros respectivos matrimonios.

Los ojos de Haltoran eran el vivo reflejo de la sinceridad. Annie le creía plenamente y su voz grave, respaldada por su mirada serena y tranquila, calmaron los temores de Annie, y terminaron a su vez, por vencer las iniciales reticencias de Tom, que autorizó a su esposa y a Haltoran a mantener aquel encuentro de marcada intimidad, protegidos por la privacidad de un pequeño jardín en el que se erguía una especie de bosquecillo.

Haltoran y Eliza pasearon por el bosquecillo cercano a la casa, una vez que se internaron en él, con el consentimiento de sus respectivas parejas. La joven apreciaba sinceramente a Haltoran. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra al cual proporcionaba sombra un gigantesco pino cuyas ramas sobrepasaban ampliamente los aleros del tejado del palacete. Eliza que llevaba un elegante vestido verde con un sombrero a juego sonrió y observó a Haltoran con sus penetrantes e inteligentes ojos ambarinos y dijo:

-Agradezco cuanto has hecho por nosotros y lamento sinceramente los celos de mi marido, pero últimamente se ha puesto insoportable. Cree que tú y yo nos vemos en secreto –declaró riendo coquetamente. Haltoran dio un respingo, porque por un momento le pareció intuir o vislumbrar que la idea era especialmente tentadora para Eliza, pero la mujer no tenía el menor interés en comprometer la estabilidad de su matrimonio ni perder el afecto de Tom. No solamente porque Eliza se hubiera convertido en una dama respetable y en amante madre de familia y esposa, sino porque por paradójico que resultara, su romance con Haltoran había suavizado su despótico y malvado carácter, tornándola en una persona que aunque no había perdido la mordacidad y la altivez de su temperamento, se había transformado en alguien dominado por los buenos sentimientos. Recordó entonces una conversación que había mantenido con Haltoran cuando aun eras novios, justamente en el mismo lugar en el que ambos permanecían sentados. Eliza reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Haltoran y sonriendo declaró, mientras jugueteaba con los bucles que remataban sus cabellos cobrizos recogidos en aquellos peinados que a Haltoran siempre se le habían antojado tan extravagantes como recargados:

-¿ Recuerdas cuando hablamos aquel día de por qué fui tan despreciable con Candy ? ¿ lo recuerdas ?

Haltoran asintió emitiendo un breve y gutural murmullo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y aquel gesto inocente no representaba para ninguno de los dos nada indecoroso o indecente. Se habían querido tanto, que de aquel antiguo amor nació una gran amistad en la que la confianza era el sello indiscutible de la misma.

-Sí –dijo el joven mientras observaba como una mosca zumbaba en torno a una fuente y una mariposa moteada se balanceaba sobre una margarita que crecía entre la hierba verdeante del césped.

-Me explicaste que todo se debía a tu soledad, a las largas ausencias de Ernest. Tu padre debido a sus negocios no podía parar tanto como le hubiera gustado en casa.

-Y eso me hizo creer que Candy debido a sus nobles sentimientos y a su bondad, terminaría quitándome su afecto y cariño –explicó la muchacha entornando los ojos y emitiendo un breve suspiro. Su voz había adoptado una inflexión de amargura, probablemente producida por la culpa y los remordimientos que aun la asaltaban de cuando en cuando, al rememorar aquello. Y en mi mezquindad y malicia, arrastré a Neil, mi pobre hermano, el que menos tenía que ver en todo este asunto.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas y Eliza se separó de él, porque Annie estaba observándoles recelosa desde el otro lado de los setos. Haltoran se había sobresaltado no porque su esposa estuviera mirándoles, si no porque no conocía aquella parte del pasado de su ex novia, ahora convertida en su amiga y confidente.

-Realmente Neil se prendó de la belleza y sobre todo del carácter de Candy. ¿ Sabías que después de que le arrojásemos aquel balde de agua encima, aunque en un principio me secundó, luego nos peleamos porque se arrepintió de hacerlo ?

Haltoran negó sorprendido con la cabeza. Quien lo diría. Neil en aquel entonces defendiendo a Candy.

-Pero yo, en mi egoísmo, le arrastré a una destructiva senda de maldades y humillaciones que en una larga cadena fueron cayendo sobre mi pobre e infortunada hermana de las que le hice partícipe. Yo…fui la instigadora y principal responsable de que mi hermano espantase a Cleopatra para que tirase a tu esposa al suelo lastimándola y poder culpa a Candy, pero llegaste tú justamente en esa especie de cohete o propulsor y la salvaste. Supongo que ya lo sabías y aun no entiendo como no me has odiado o tratado de castigar de alguna manera por ello.

Haltoran sonrió. Tomó las manos de su amiga con afecto entre las suyas. Las manos de Eliza seguían siendo tan suaves como acogedoras y cálidas las de Haltoran.

-No Eliza. Porque aunque fui testigo de cómo tu hermano hirió a la yegua con la espuela, aquel incidente me permitió conocer a mi pequeña dama, mi Annie de la que nunca debí separarme.

Annie alcanzó a escuchar aquella parte de la conversación entre ambos. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas nacaradas y se reprochó el haber dudado de la honradez y fidelidad de Haltoran.

-Aquel día, yo también me enamoré de ti –dijo Eliza intentando no dejar traslucir su incipiente tristeza ante el recuerdo de aquellos lejanos días- por eso no te delaté. Sabía que aunque llegásemos a amarnos, siempre se interpondría el recuerdo de Annie.

Haltoran se recostó en el banco de piedra y apoyó su mentón entre los dedos de la mano derecha, que a su vez, estaba acodada sobre el reposa brazos de hierro colado pintado en un brillante tono entre mate y negro. Aquella parte del relato era quizás la más dura y embarazosa de rememorar para él.

-Y cuando me separé de Annie y te ví en aquel hospital, pensé que a tu lado, en tu compañía, podría olvidarla, pero –dijo esbozando un rictus de tristeza con sus finos labios- obviamente, me equivoqué.

Haltoran bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado y cambió la posición de sus manos entrelazándolas entre sus piernas abiertas. En ese preciso momento, Eliza volvió a tomarlas entre las suyas y dijo clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los verdes de su antiguo amor:

-Ambos nos equivocamos Haltoran. Sabía que jamás podría tenerte para mí, porque tu corazón pertenecía, como ahora a Annie, pero asumí el riesgo y tú también y puedo asegurarte, que en lo que a mí respecta, jamás me arrepentí.

Haltoran no pudo por menos que evocar sus frecuentes escapadas nocturnas, y aun más cuando en el firmamento se pintaba una flamante y plena luna llena que presidía orgullosa el cielo nocturno y que hacía que evocara constantemente la imagen de su adorada Annie en la blanca superficie del astro. Pero aun Eliza no había terminado de revelar todos sus secretos. Aquella muchacha de cabellos cobrizos, a la que llegó a querer con sinceridad, pese a que el amor por Annie terminara desplazando al suyo y ojos ambarinos se aclaró la voz y dijo lentamente, desgranando cada palabra y cada frase:

-También te enamoraste de Candy. Lo percibí en tu mirada, en las ocasiones que estuviste frente a ella, y eso me hizo odiarla aun más, pero tus buenos sentimientos me inspiraron lo contrario. Por eso, tras una larga jornada en la que estuve meditando cuan cruel había sido con ella, me sucedió algo muy curioso, algo que jamás supuse que me ocurriría nunca. Estaba en mi cuarto cuando una fuerte congoja y una tristeza que pesaba como una losa sobre mi ánimo, mi reprocharon lo malvada y repulsiva que había sido con ella, y todo ello después de sorprender a mi madre llorando amargamente, por haber enviado a Candy a Méjico injustamente acusada de robo, lo cual también urdí yo. Mamá estaba reclinada sobre una mesa ocultando su rostro entre las palmas de las manos. Había mantenido una tensa conversación con papá por el injusto y desproporcionado castigo que impusimos a Candy y cuando papá se fue a tomar aire fresco, incapaz de continuar bajo el mismo techo que mamá por la crueldad que habíamos cometido, sucedió. Mi madre se echó a llorar amargamente, no tanto por las recriminaciones de mi padre, si no porque los remordimientos la asaltaron tan fuertemente que de no haber entrado yo para consolarla, probablemente habría cometido una locura. La sostuve entre mis brazos mientras intentaba golpearse la frente contra la superficie de la mesa y recuerdo que profería terribles lamentos y duras palabras, pero esta vez, contra si misma.

"Mi pobre y dulce Candy", "mi preciosa niña", "mi ángel, ¿ cómo he podido estar tan ciega ? " ¿ cómo fui capaz de abandonarla, de rechazarla así ?" "¿ de dejarla a merced de ese bruto de García y de la dureza del desierto, cómo ?"

Recuerdo que nuestros gemidos atrajeron a Neil que se despertó sobresaltado y nos halló a las dos abrazadas, muy juntas, y llorando la ausencia de Candy. Entonces Neil que empezaba a dar muestras de arrepentimiento, se nos sumó y terminamos los tres extrañando a Candy y suplicando amargamente que retornara.

Haltoran se quedó perplejo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una satisfacción plena al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Eliza:

-Todo fue posible gracias a ti Haltoran y a tus amigos. Nos enseñasteis a ser buenos y a darnos cuenta de cuan insensibles e insensatos habíamos sido.

Haltoran tomó a su amiga por los hombros y retiró con delicadeza, algunas lágrimas que ya empezaban a aflorar en las comisuras de sus ojos ambarinos y dijo:

-No Eliza. Nosotros no hicimos nada. Fuisteis vosotros los que descubristeis la bondad encerrada en vuestras almas. Solo que aun no habíais encontrado la ocasión de liberarla. Nosotros, quizás aceleramos el proceso, pero en cualquier caso la mano que abrió la puerta de la celda de vuestros sentimientos, no fue la mía, ni la de Mark, o Maikel, ni siquiera de Carlos, fuisteis vosotros los artífices de vuestro milagro.

Desde entonces Eliza primero, y luego Neil, para satisfacción de sus padres, se apartaron del camino de destrucción que habían emprendido.

Dejaron el bosque después de que Eliza le insistiera por varias veces que nunca tuvo intención de lastimarle o de herir sus sentimientos cuando se enamoró repentinamente de Tom, el cual evitó que debido a una rabieta estuviera a punto de sufrir una tragedia similar a la de Anthony, al que también había pretendido sin esperanzas. Haltoran le reveló que tan pronto como Annie y él se reconciliaron, tuvo el presentimiento de que tales hechos estaban sucediendo. Ante la curiosidad e interés de Eliza, Haltoran no supo darle una razón concreta y convincente de porque le había asaltado, una sensación de precognición tan particular y fuerte como aquella.

Cuando se despidieron Tom, que pensaba en descargar toda una batería de reproches y exhortaciones sobre su rival se quedó callado, en parte por los ruegos de Annie, que le convenció de la honestidad de Haltoran y en parte, porque como bien sabía, aquel romance fugaz con Haltoran había dulcificado el duro y encallecido carácter de Eliza.

Finalmente Annie y Haltoran se despidieron de Eliza y de Tom, seguidos a corta distancia por el robot que caminaba lentamente protegido por su invisibilidad. Candy, la hija de Tom y Eliza no tardaría en llegar en el coche de uno de los hermanos de Tom y no era cuestión de que encontrase el coloso metálico allí, suscitando sus miedos y temores más ocultos.

36

Mark tenía un mal presentimiento. Sospechaba que aquel maldito malhechor que por desgracia había formado parte de la vida de su cuñada no se contentaría con aquella advertencia velada, que afortunadamente fue frustrada por mi oportuna llegada y la acción de Mermadon. Hacía días que le había dado por pensar que su esposa y sus hijos estaban en peligro y realizaba largas guardias en torno a la mansión Legan, que exasperaban a su familia y a sus suegros, al mismo tiempo que yo, me desvelaba cada dos por tres, más preocupado por Mark, que otra cosa. En tales circunstancias de tensión y de pesadumbre, y debido al mal ambiente reinante en la mansión, la proyectada fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, la hija de Eliza no se llegó a celebrar, quedando suspendida sine die, para mejores momentos. Yo me disculpé como pude e hice entrega a la pequeña de un segundo oso de peluche aun más grande y voluminoso que el anterior, que quedó completamente destrozado durante la refriega con aquellos bastardos, que además había producido un inconveniente adicional y muy gravoso para la convivencia en la casa de los Legan. Desde entonces, Mark se mostraba obsesivo y aterrado por la seguridad de Candy, de Maikel y de Marianne, aparte claro está de la mía, y de la de sus suegros. Candy que nunca había discutido con él, más que en muy pocas ocasiones y normalmente por nimiedades en pequeñas trifulcas sin importancia, que apenas subían de tono y se resolvían rápidamente, tenía los nervios a flor de pie,l y las algaradas eran constantes turbando la paz otrora idílica de la imponente mansión. Una noche en la que el joven montaba guardia con su ropa de otro siglo, por si tenía que servirse de sus temibles poderes, y con el RPG-12 en ristre sobre el hombro, que había pedido a Haltoran que le devolviese, ante el disgusto de este, porque intuía que a Candy no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, su esposa le sorprendió de esa guisa al asomarse por la ventana, y totalmente exasperada y fuera de sí, se envolvió en una bata de seda, que se puso sobre el camisón y bajó precipitadamente las escalinatas. Su esposo estaba de pie, entre las dos grandes estatuas de querubines que soplando sus trompetas, jalonaban el imponente pórtico de entrada a la mansión, bajo el mismo balcón donde tuvo su primer y aciago desencuentro con Eliza y Neil. La muchacha, se encaró con él, al tiempo que sus hermosos ojos adoptaban una fea y evidente expresión de disgusto, aunque en un principio intentó ser conciliadora con Mark, para no caer en la enésima y penosa discusión. La última, había ocurrido hacía apenas dos días delante de Marianne que se puso a llorar, asustada y entristecida ante el lamentable espectáculo de ver como sus padres discutían acremente entre sí. Entonces Maikel, se la llevó de allí, tranquilizándola, para que no sufriera más. El propio Ernest, que había resultado muy paciente y comprensivo afeó la conducta de su propia hija adoptiva, pero sobre todo de Mark, que no cesaba de patrullar la propiedad incesantemente. Como esta resultaba demasiado grande, hasta para él, porque también incluía los dominios de Lakewood había ordenado a Mermadon que le ayudase en su tarea.

-Mark, cariño –dijo tratando de dominar sus nervios y calmarse- vuelve a la cama. Ya te he dicho que no me a ocurrir nada.

Candy ciñó el antebrazo derecho de Mark con ambas manos, reclinando sus rizos dorados sobre el hombro derecho de Mark, pero el joven permaneció imperturbable oteando el horizonte. Entonces creyó percibir una amenaza en la lejanía, y apartando a Candy súbitamente, para protegerla con su cuerpo, desató el iridium haciendo que sus antebrazos se transformaran en dos teas ardientes que brillaban siniestramente en la oscuridad. El joven escrutó la penumbra con su aguda vista, y descubrió el motivo de sus preocupaciones. La alerta resultó infundada, porque había sido provocada por una lechuza blanca, que en vuelo rasante cruzó rauda de este a oeste para cazar un pequeño ratón de campo, que se deslizaba entre las hierbas de los parterres que se hallaban a pocos metros de donde estaban.

-Falsa alarma –musitó Mark, cuyas ojeras debido al cansancio acumulado por las prolongadas noches sin dormir, habían quedado impresas en su rostro. Apagó los haces de llamas con un siseo. Candy desvió la vista horrorizada y asqueada. La visión de las lenguas de fuego surgiendo de la piel de su marido, era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría pese a los años transcurridos. La joven desvió entonces temerosa, sus ojos de esmeralda hacia los ventanales de las habitaciones de Maikel y Marianne, pero respiró tranquila al no percibir ningún atisbo de luz o de movimiento en las estancias. Sus hijos continuaban profundamente dormidos o eso creía. Marianne arropada en su cama permanecía sumida en un reparador y tranquilo sueño, pero Maikel, observaba la escena, en los jardines de la mansión, con sus grandes ojos verdes herencia de su madre. El chico intentó no llorar y deslizándose en su cama, reclinó la cabeza en la almohada y se tapó con las mantas y las sábanas, hasta la nariz, tirando de la ropa de cama hacia arriba, con rabia. Un poco después logró conciliar el sueño, quedándose dormido, aunque agitado por temibles pesadillas. Maikel apenas exteriorizaba sus emociones.

Entonces Candy estalló y empezó a aporrearle el pecho con sus pequeños puños.

-No, puedo más, no puedo más –se lamentó desesperada- no quiero continuar viéndote así. Ya te he dicho que no nos va a ocurrir nada, ni a mi hermana tampoco. ¿ Cómo tengo que decírtelo Mark ?

Candy se desahogó ocultando su bella faz en el torso de Mark y deslizando sus manos en torno a la espalda de su marido. Había descubierto como Mark la había engañado y aun conservaba su temible y ominosa arma en vez de deshacerse de ella, pero prefirió no decir nada fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. Si conseguía hacerle entrar en razón, se daría por más que satisfecha.

Se separó de él y le miró intensamente. Sus lágrimas habían mojado el pecho de Mark, dejando pequeñas manchas de humedad en su camisa blanca a cuadros.

Candy se fijó en las ojeras de su marido, así como en el mentón y las mejillas cubiertas por una cerrada y negra sotabarba de varios días. La belleza de Mark parecía haberse marchitado o permanecía escondida en todo caso, bajo su lamentable estado. Entonces Candy le abrazó tan fuertemente, que Mark, harto del sufrimiento por el que estaba atravesando y que inflingía a su esposa y a los suyos injustamente, tiró su arma al suelo. El pesado RPG-12 se replegó automáticamente cuando casualmente, cayó sobre el costado donde estaba el botón que lo recogía y que quedó pulsado tan pronto como la voluminosa arma tocó el suelo.

-Perdóname mi vida –dijo Mark arrepentido de haber sido tan estricto e irreflexivo, por culpa de un mal y obsesivo presentimiento, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello rubio de Candy- perdóname. No te hará pasar más por esto. Te lo juro. Ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos.

-¿ Me lo prometes mi amor ? –preguntó Candy esperanzada, mientras sus luminosos ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de la luna y una suave brisa nocturna mecía su pelo dorado suelto, sobre sus hombros torneados.

Mark asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra Candy. Lo juro.

Se besaron apasionadamente, para poco después estrechamente abrazados, caminar hacia su alcoba donde se amarían largamente hasta que amaneciera.

37

Haltoran había dispuesto el mismo sistema de defensa en torno a su domicilio, así como la mansión Legan, proveyéndonos de las consabidas tarjetas de plástico que teníamos que llevar constantemente para evitar desagradables sorpresas con los postes de defensa. Realmente los arcos voltaicos que chisporretearían entre las esferas que se aposentaban sobre los postes de color mate, en caso de que algún intruso intentase colarse en Lakewood o en la casa de Eliza y Tom, o la suya propia no matarían o chamuscarían a nadie, pero le producirían una dolorosa parálisis que le quitaría las ganas de volver a intentarlo. A diferencia de Mark, Haltoran intentó no soliviantar a los suyos ni preocuparles en exceso, pese a que la amenaza teóricamente estaba dirigida contra Eliza, pero la relación que había sostenido con ella en el pasado, le obligaba moralmente a estar a su lado y ayudarla en todo cuanto fuera posible. Finalmente, a requerimiento de la joven primogénita de los Legan, tuvo que retirar a Mermadon porque aun envuelto en su invisibilidad, su hija presentía su presencia. Finalmente, optó por devolverlo a la mansión Legan donde continuó con sus labores habituales, aunque en caso de necesidad podría disponer de él rápidamente o enviarlo donde hiciera falta. Haltoran había estudiado la personalidad del tal Buzzy Jackson e intuía que era el tipo de hombre que no se contentaba únicamente con atesorar algo valioso exclusivamente para sí, si no que si encontraba otra pieza en apariencia mejor que aquello que había obtenido tras codiciarlo en secreto y a veces ni eso, como por ejemplo una bella mujer, ponía todo su afán en hacerse con el nuevo trofeo, centro de sus más oscuros y sucios anhelos. Porque para Buzzy las personas y en eso, las mujeres hermosas no eran una excepción, eran meros objetos de los que disponer a su capricho y antojo.

Por un momento se preguntó si acaso su amigo no tendría razón. Llevaba unos días muy raros, sin separarse de Candy ni a sol ni a sombra, agobiándola tanto con su obsesiva protección, que el matrimonio había discutido varias veces a gritos. Haltoran alzó las cejas y reflexionó sobre si tal vez, el tal Buzzy no codiciaría a Candy. Realmente, aunque Eliza era en extremo hermosa, Candy irradiaba un aura de dulce y aparente fragilidad que se tornaba morbosa para algunos, y que había vuelto loco a más de un hombre, buena prueba de ello era el propio Albert Andrew que había dado con sus huesos en la penitenciaría para purgar sus crímenes y errores, aunque ni Mark ni Candy había sido ni por asomo, responsables siquiera indirectos de su largamente anunciada y previsible caída.

Por eso reforzó las medidas de seguridad en torno a los potenciales objetivos de la banda, entre los que se incluía el mismo y su familia.

38

Pero había algo que ni todas las medidas de seguridad podían prevenir o evitar, y tal era los puntos más débiles o los resquicios más insospechados de las murallas y defensas que a veces, alzamos en torno nuestro creyendo que son baluartes inexpugnables.. Como en la antigua leyenda escandinava en la que una rama de el en apariencia, inofensivo e insignificante muérdago, terminaba con la vida del dios de la Luz, pese a la protección de su madre que hizo jurar a todos los seres humanos, animales y vegetales de la Creación, que no atentarían contra la vida de su hijo, la oscura y larga mano de uno de sus hermanos que reinaba sobre la oscuridad, envidioso de su gloria y poder, se sirvió del humilde muérdago como instrumento de venganza, porque a la pequeña y diminuta planta no se le había tomado juramento, por su aparente fragilidad. El hermano gemelo de Bander, que era ciego, se lo lanzó al corazón cuando todos sus demás hermanos, parientes y familiares festejaban la invulnerabilidad de Bander, tratando de herirle con sus mortales y letales armas que rebotaban inofensivamente contra su piel. El gemelo fue persuadido por el envidioso dios de la oscuridad que, además guiando su mano, lanzó sin sospecharlo contra el corazón de su hermano, un arma mortal, emponzoñada por el aliento de este. Bander murió y fue rescatado finalmente de los dominios del Hades, tras una ardua lucha, pero tal formaba parte de otra historia.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fui yo el involuntario punto débil, el resquicio en la coraza, que a modo de muérdago, precipité los tristes y luctuosos acontecimientos que a continuación tendrían lugar.

39

Dos días después de la última discusión entre Mark y Candy, de la que fui testigo involuntario, medio adormilado, desde mi habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión de los Legan, y que había acaecido en una noche tachonada de estrellas, presidida por una luna llena que parecía querer bajar a la Tierra, de lo plena que era, recibí un telegrama, que un botones de piernas largas y cabeza un poco grande y desproporcionada, en relación con el resto de su cuerpo, me trajo. El sobre sepia de la misiva, que iba cruzado en diagonal de izquierda a derecha por la palabra urgente, en grandes caracteres de un intenso color rojo reposaba en la mano derecha del botones, mientras que el chico, sonriente, extendía la izquierda, cuya palma aguardaba a que premiara su labor con una generosa y opípara propina. Reí quedamente al comparar a aquel joven, mentalmente, con el protagonista de algunos tebeos que solía leer y que me había traído del siglo XXI, poco antes de mi partida junto a Carlos, y al que ya no volveríamos más. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos y a diferencia de los taimados y desconsiderados personajes de dichas historietas que depositaban una cucharilla en la mano del joven recadero que les traía un mensaje, para que "comieran sin límite" o les hacían entrega de una lata de gasolina vacía, para que "viajaran de forma ilimitada y totalmente gratis" puse unas monedas en la mano del botones que me lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa, tras entregarme el telegrama. El joven se despidió con un sonoro y afable "que pase un buen día, señor", y mientras la frenética actividad de la empresa de patentes de Ernest continuaba a mi alrededor, desplegué la hoja preguntándome que podría resultar tan importante y crucial como para requerir semejante urgencia. Lo que leí a reglón seguido, me puso los pelos como escarpias.

40

Cuando mis ojos repasaron las crípticas y breves líneas del telegrama, creí que me daría un pasmo. El texto de la misiva rezaba así:

"Maikel, por favor venga urgentemente. La seguridad del hospicio peligra. No se lo diga a nadie, ni siquiera a Mark o a Candy. No sabemos a quien recurrir porque no deseamos alarmar a Candy o a los niños y usted nos pareció la persona más apropiada. Una vez que llegue le pondremos al corriente de los detalles".

Firmado: Martha Pony.

Doblé el telegrama y pedí permiso para ausentarme de mi trabajo, debido a un asunto urgente, cosa que era cierta, aunque por otra parte, como era uno de los jefes principales de la oficina tampoco lo necesitaba expresamente, pero por sentido de la decencia y consideración hacia mis compañeros de trabajo y subordinados, establecí unas reglas y unas normas que se aplicaban en mi caso, si cabe con más rigor. No obstante obtuve la autorización para irme antes de hora y montando en el automóvil que Ernest había puesto a mi disposición, junto con un chofer, que estaba permanentemente a mi servicio, me dirigí sin pérdida de tiempo hacia el hogar de Pony tras indicarle el destino y apremiándole para que lo alcanzara cuanto antes. Tras un tenso y largo viaje en el que casi me comí las uñas de lo atemorizado que estaba por la suerte de la bondadosa Martha y la abnegada religiosa y por supuesto los pequeños, divisamos la familiar colina con el gigantesco árbol y el pequeño y encalado edificio blanco cuyo campanario se recortaba en lontananza un poco más allá.

41

Bajé del automóvil antes de que mi empleado, me abriera la portezuela y me dirigí raudo y presto hacia el porche del vetusto y humilde edificio. Cuando alcancé la entrada principal, la sorprendida y afable Martha me salió al encuentro, sorprendiéndose ligeramente de encontrarme allí. Un poco más lejos, la hermana María estaba haciéndose cargo de algunos pequeños que estaban peleándose por el turno de utilización de un pequeño caballo de cartón, y a los que regañaba cariñosamente. Los niños arrepentidos se dieron la mano, reconciliándose. La señora Pony se ajustó los lentes redondos que cubrían sus ojillos de apariencia bondadosa y me preguntó:

-Maikel, ¿ que sucede ? es una grata sorpresa encontrarle aquí, pero por la urgencia que trae, parece que pasa algo.

Y así era. Había emprendido una carrera tan repentina y alocada una vez que mis pies tocaron tierra, tras abandonar el coche que estaba resollando sin aliento. Intenté hablar, aunque me costó por la dificultad que entrañaba, hacerlo sin haber recobrado aun el aliento, pero con voz entrecortada dije finalmente:

-Su telegrama, señora Pony…-hice una pausa para coger aire y proseguí mientras el chofer nos daba alcance- en él me refería que el hospicio estaba en peligro y que necesitaba –otra pausa y nueva toma de aire, aunque ya me era posible expresarme mejor y con más fluidez- y que necesitaba hablarme urgentemente. Que viniera sin alertar a nadie, ni siquiera a Mark o a Candy.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó la buena señora creyendo haber oído mal- yo, no le he enviado nada Maikel, en serio. Aquí no ha ocurrido nada malo, afortunadamente. Seguimos tan bien como siempre.

En ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, contemplé como el chofer adoptaba un comportamiento extraño. Había levantado los brazos en alto y caminaba con lentitud, y mirando hacia atrás con temor. Yo y la señora Pony nos giramos al unísono y Martha ahogó un grito cuando observó detrás de mi chofer a un hombre malencarado, ataviado con un traje negro y corbata y sombrero a juego, de idéntico color. En sus manos recias y encallecidas sostenía una pistola provista de silenciador con la que encañonaba a mi empleado, que no pudo evitar que un sudor frío resbalase por su frente.

-Ni una palabra –dijo el hombre de la pistola, llevándose un dedo a los labios y sonriendo aviesamente.

Hizo un gesto y al momento, varios hombres trajeados y tocados con sombreros de ala ancha, y armados con ametralladoras Thompson de cargador circular, nos apuntaron mientras iban rodeándonos lentamente. Martha llorosa, les suplicó que no hicieran daño a los niños.

-Por favor, no lastimen a los niños. Haremos lo que nos pidan.

-No esperaba menos de usted señora –dijo el hombre de negro y que parecía ser el jefe de los que nos estaban cercando. Al poco otro hombre, traía a la hermana María, también encañonada por la amenazante boca de un revolver de grueso calibre y que amartilló con un chasquido que nos puso los pelos de punta. La religiosa intentaba no perder la compostura, aunque ya de por si era difícil mantenerla con un arma apuntándote a los riñones.

-Ahora señoras, vamos a redactar unas cuantas cartas, y mucho cuidadito con hacerse los héroes.

-Está bien, está bien –intervine yo conciliador, mientras otro esbirro esgrimía su arma ante mí- pero por favor, no nos lastimen –dije braceando e intentando dominarme, porque estaba resultando presa del pánico.

-No se preocupe –dijo el de negro- siempre y cuando colaboren no les sucederá nada, ni a ustedes ni a los niños.

42

Comprendí demasiado tarde, el tremendo y craso error que había cometido al dejarme llevar irreflexivamente por mi precipitada premura y falta de previsión. Quizás un análisis más detallado, habría conllevado una actitud más racional por mi parte y nos habría ahorrado aquel terrible trance por el que estábamos pasando. No supe porqué pero inmediatamente relacioné aquella partida de hombres armados hasta los dientes, con el tan mencionado Buzzy Jonson, objeto de los desvelos de Mark y fuente de continuos problemas y discusiones entre él y su esposa. Intuí demasiado tarde que nos habían seguido y que ni yo ni mi chofer habíamos reparado en ello. Yo les había conducido sin darme cuenta hasta el recóndito y oculto hogar de Pony o tal vez ya lo supieran y estuvieran acechando a la espera de mi llegada, señal de que su encerrona había funcionado a la perfección. Cuando me obligaron a sentarme ante la mesa de madera que presidía la principal estancia del Hogar de Pony, me conminaron a redactar una carta dirigida a Candy, en el que se la instaba a acudir inmediatamente al hogar de Pony, sola y sin ningún tipo de protección o escolta, so pena de que el edificio junto con todos nosotros ardiera por los cuatro costados, o nos ejecutasen de forma vil y rápida. En otras palabras, pretendían que fuera el cebo de la sutil y sucia trampa que pretendían tender a mi amiga. Me revolví airado mientras arrojé por los aires el papel, la pluma y el tintero que los matones me tendían para que escribiese a Candy de mi puño y letra, mientras aun a riesgo de mi vida exclamaba visiblemente enfadado:

-¡ Y una mierda ¡, ¡ me niego malditos canallas ¡ no os saldréis con la vuestra.

Debido a la violencia con la que reaccioné mi sombrero salió despedido de mi cabeza, aunque naturalmente, tuve que tragarme mis palabras. Mi valeroso pero inútil gesto, podría habernos costado un serio disgusto, por lo que me guardé mi indignación y me dispuse a aceptar sus órdenes, mal que me pesara.

Como era de suponer y esperar, el cañón corto de una de las ametralladoras se aplastó contra mi mejilla derecha, mientras el hampón que la sostenía me susurró al oído, pero de forma claramente audible para todos los presentes:

-Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte gordinflón, puede que tu vida te importe un pimiento, pero quizás –dijo tendiendo una mano a mi alrededor y abarcando la totalidad de los asustados y temerosos niños que se apretujaban en torno a la señora Pony y la hermana María, buscando protección y que sorprendentemente guardaban silencio, no atreviéndose ni a llorar - no tengas inconveniente en que ellos paguen tu falta de cooperación.

Y como era de esperar igualmente, asentí, adoptando una actitud más sumisa y humilde, horrorizado por la perspectiva de aquella canallas dañasen a los niños.

-Está bien, está bien –dije rezongando mientras me sentaba de nuevo ante la mesa y disponían varias cuartillas en blanco, un nuevo tintero rebosante y otra pluma –colaboraré, pero dejen en paz a los niños y a las señoras.

La hermana María se cubrió los labios con las manos y exclamó al intuir lo que se proponían:

-No Díos mío, Maikel, no, no lo haga, por favor.

-No tiene otra opción hermana María –susurró apenada la señora Pony- si nos negamos a obedecer, pueden cometer una matanza. Piense en los niños.

43

Por desgracia, yo había sido el mecanismo que había hecho saltar la trampa dispuesta en torno a Candy. Una vez que hube redactado la carta de mi puño y letra, en la que exponía sin rodeos ni vacilaciones la verdad de los dramáticos momentos que estábamos viviendo en el interior del hospicio, uno de los matones, se encargó de hacer llegar el mensaje hasta Lakewood, donde nadie de sus habitantes, se había enterado aun de la trágica noticia. Como el sistema defensivo dispuesto en torno a la propiedad era demasiado costoso de mantener y la tía abuela Elroy no dejaba de reprocharle a Mark el escaso control del gasto que tenía sobre el consumo de electricidad de los Andrew, le pidió a Haltoran que lo desactivara. Aunque la razón era otra. Candy no quería saber nada que le recordara ni por asomo, el supuesto acoso al que el gangster iba a someterla, en lugar de a su hermana adoptiva y todo por una premonición de Mark, que se le había metido en la cabeza que Buzzy Jonson terminaría por encapricharse de ella, en vez de Eliza. Además era extraño, porque tanto Eliza como Neil dejaron la mala vida, influenciados por la llegada de Mark y de todos nosotros, y ante todo por Haltoran y de eso ya hacía varios años.¿ Por qué ese hombre habría de sentirse despechado porque Eliza al cambiar de costumbres y emprender una nueva vida, le había arrojado literalmente fuera de la misma ? Candy no lo entendía por más vueltas que le daba y la única respuesta satisfactoria que pudo encontrar fue que aquel hombre tan rencoroso y cruel no había encontrado quizás el momento adecuado para vengarse…hasta ahora.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando llamaron a la puerta. Clara que servía a las órdenes de Dorothy de la que se había hecho buena amiga abrió la puerta y se encontró ante un hombre elegantemente trajeado y con sombrero de fieltro, que tras descubrirse educadamente, le tendió a la sorprendida sirvienta una carta y sin pronunciar palabra, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Debido a que la red de protección de Haltoran ya no funcionaba, pudo acceder a la mansión Legan sin problemas, una vez que Carlos le franqueara la entrada. La muchacha de cabellos castaños y que ya lucía el nuevo uniforme del servicio doméstico femenino de los Legan le entregó la carta a su señora. Candy tomó el mensaje y se sorprendió ligeramente al comprobar que no tenía remitente ni destinatario, solo una expresión en la solapa del sobre que rezaba:

"Para la señorita Candy Anderson Legan".

Candy rasgó el papel del sobre y extrajo una nota en la que reconoció mi caligrafía poco esmerada y de trazo grueso. Sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda se ensombrecieron tan pronto como terminó de leer la breve y escueta nota que los gangsters me habían dictado, bajo la sombra de sus amenazantes armas apuntándonos.

"Candy, lamento tener que redactar esto, pero estoy en el Hogar de Pony, donde estamos retenidos a la fuerza por los hombres de alguien que quiere verte como sea, a toda costa. Debes venir cuanto antes aquí sin escolta o protección alguna, y mucho menos llamar a la Policía, por que de lo contrario nos matarán a todos.

Lo lamento profundamente. Firmado: tu buen amigo, que espera seguir siéndolo, Maikel Parents".

Aquella había sido la carta más penosa y dura de toda mi vida. Mientras redactaba la escueta nota que no sabía si equivalía a una sentencia a la pena capital para Candy, mis ojos no dejaban de verter lágrimas que manchaban el papel satinado, entre las burlas de los malencarados y crueles matones que no dejaban de esgrimir sus armas, paseándose entre los asustados niños y sus dos buenas y protectoras madres, que por temor a desairar a sus captores no se atrevían ni a mirarles. Miré de soslayo a la siempre combativa hermana María y me dolí de hallarla tan abatida y humillada, aunque todo lo hacía por la seguridad de los niños. Por un momento temí que aquella gente fuera a forzarla, pero por lo menos respetaron el hábito y la dignidad de la animosa mujer que estaba sufriendo lo indecible.

Yo mientras, me lamentaba en un rincón. Cuando el jefe de aquellos hombres, me confesó que si me habían hecho venir hasta allí con engaños, fue para asegurarse de que no habría traído refuerzos conmigo y que al hallar el camino despejado, me siguieron discretamente como había sospechado en un principio, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para darme cuenta de ello. La señora Pony intentaba confortarme, tratando de que no cayera en una negra y honda depresión, porque no dejaba de reprocharme continuamente mi culpabilidad y mi torpeza en aquel asunto.

44

Candy se había echado a llorar tan pronto como descubrió la noticia de nuestro secuestro y se dispuso a marcharse enseguida. Clara que había recogido la nota, sufrió una impresión tan fuerte que se desmayó en los brazos de Ernest mientras Mark corría detrás de Candy y la tomaba por el antebrazo derecho reteniéndola cuando estaba abandonando la mansión, a punto ya de traspasar el umbral de la misma.

-Suéltame Mark, suéltame ahora mismo –dijo Candy con una inflexión de desesperación e impotencia en la voz- no puedes acompañarme. Si te ven aparecer conmigo, matarán a los niños, compréndelo, querido.

Entonces a Mark se le ocurrió utilizar su poder de invisibilidad dado que el iridium le permitía manipular el espectro de luz para disimular su presencia, por lo que una breve llama de esperanza, reverberó en las pupilas de esmeralda de Candy. Mientras, Helen se había llevado a los niños a la habitación contigua habilitada como sala de música, donde se puso a tocar el piano, para distraerles y ahorrarles la penosa molestia de observar nuevamente a sus padres angustiados, pero Maikel intuía perfectamente lo que ocurría, aunque no dijo nada para no preocupara a Marianne.

Entonces Mark liberó la muñeca de su esposa y se concentró para hacerse invisible, pero no le fue posible. Preocupado y angustiado, lo intentó un par de veces más pero no lo logró. Entonces se le acercó Mermadón que meneó su cabeza con tristeza y repuso con su voz dulce y aflautada:

-Lo siento señor Anderson, pero hay una tremenda tormenta solar, que al parecer influye sobre nuestros poderes de invisibilidad. Incluso a mí me es imposible conseguirlo.

Mark resopló furioso. Aquello era una interminable carrera de obstáculos. Por un momento pensó que todo podía deberse a una equivocación del robot, pero los afinados instrumentos del robot no mentían. Lo mismo cuando le anunció que el fenómeno ocurrido a millones de kilómetros de distancia perduraría durante dos semanas. Candy se dispuso a ir en busca de Stuart para que dispusiera el coche y la llevase hasta el Hogar de Pony, pero Mark volvió a retenerla por la muñeca nuevamente. Candy protestó intentando zafarse, pero Mark no la dejaba libre.

-Por favor Mark –dijo la chica a punto de saltársele las lágrimas- no me lo pongas más difícil. Si no puedes ocultarte no me serás de utilidad. En cuanto te vieran conmigo, matarían a los niños, a Maikel o a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María.

Pero el joven no era capaz de retirar sus dedos. Ernest tenía los suyos sobre el disco del teléfono familiar, para marcar el número de la comisaría más cercana, pero Candy le rogó que no lo hiciera:

-Por favor papá, no telefonees a nadie. Por favor.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y entonces Mark soltó un rugido demoledor para derrumbarse llorando en los brazos de su esposa.

-No, no, no es justo –se lamentó amargamente- no. Ahora que por fin éramos felices. No puedo, no quiero dejarte marchar, cariño. Si te perdiera…yo…yo.

Candy que se estaba reprochando no haber prestado más atención a las sospechas de Mark de que tal vez fuera ella en vez de Eliza quien estuviera en peligro, rodeó el cuello de Mark con sus brazos, enterrándolos en los largos cabellos de Mark mientras le besaba apasionadamente y le susurraba entre suspiros:

-Amor mío, jamás encontraré a otro hombre como tú. Yo tampoco soportaría perderte, pero no puedo permanecer impasible ante el riesgo de que hagan daño a personas inocentes. Sospecho o creo saber quien está detrás de todo esto.

Mark se separó con pesar de su mujer y crispó los puños con rabia mientras un nombre acudía a sus labios, expresado con voz distorsionada porque la rabia le deformaba la voz:

-Buzzy Jonson. No puede ser otro. Se ha encaprichado contigo, pero no, no lo permitiré. Iré contigo y rescataremos a los niños, a mi maestro y a la señora Pony y la hermana María, tienes mi palabra.

Candy negó con la cabeza lentamente. Entonces bajó las escalinatas de la mansión familiar y cuando alcanzó el último peldaño se giró y mirando fijamente a Mark le advirtió con voz fría y grave:

-Mark, siempre te amaré, siempre, pero si me acompañas o me sigues, nunca más volverás a verme. No podría perdonarte ni perdonarme a mí misma, el que pongamos en peligro vidas inocentes.

Mark empezó a avanzar hacia ella. El amor le impedía tomarse en serio las palabras de su adorada Candy.

-Te lo advierto Mark. Si sigues caminando, romperé nuestra relación para siempre. Hablo muy en serio cariño –declaró mientras la congoja y los remordimientos por tener que hacerle daño a su querido Mark, hacía que su voz sonara vacilante y quebrada. Por otro lado, al pronunciar la palabra cariño un torrente desbordado de lágrimas bajó por su rostro. Se estaba odiando así misma, por tener que inferirle tal sufrimiento al hombre más bueno y dulce que jamás hubiera conocido. El amor le abrasaba el alma y la estaba destrozando por dentro, pero si cedía, sabía que todo se iría al traste. Conocía de sobra que la única forma de detener la férrea e inquebrantable voluntad de Mark era, aunque la estuviera desgarrando de dolor, amenazarle con acabar con el vínculo que les unía, porque como bien había afirmado una vez, solo ellos eran los únicos capaces de disolverlo. Ninguna otra fuerza o poder ajeno a ambos enamorados, por mortífero y grande que fuera habría logrado siquiera erosionarlo.

45

Por lo tanto, Mark tuvo que quedarse en Lakewood, mientras el imponente coche familiar de los Legan partía con la muchacha a bordo en el asiento trasero del vehículo, en dirección al hogar de Pony. Ernest tuvo que reclinarse en un canapé para no desplomarse al suelo, siendo atendido por Dorothy y Clara, que ya se había recuperado de la impresión. Pero Mark no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. El hecho de que no lograra hacerse invisible no quería decir que no fuera capaz de seguir a distancia el automóvil con su esposa viajando en él, y acercarse subrepticiamente al hospicio para despachar a cuatro matones que solo eran valientes delante de mujeres y niños indefensos. Buzzy Jonson había ganado un mal y acérrimo enemigo.

-Si me deshice de ese loco del doctor Infierno –dijo con un peligroso brillo en sus bellos ojos de azabache- menos me costará terminar con un gangster del tres al cuarto.

Ernest que permanecía reclinado con una almohada bajo la cabeza quiso detenerle, pero no se sintió con fuerzas siquiera para intentarlo. Mientras Mark, cruzó el jardín a grandes zancadas y se topó con su RPG-12 abandonado entre la hierba y las flores que se mecían indiferentes, en torno al mortífero instrumento de destrucción. Mark lo recogió con rapidez y tocó el botón de despliegue. Los servos y mecanismos del arma zumbaron espantando a los pájaros y haciendo que un conejo se asustara alejándose de Mark con un par de saltos para refugiarse en su madriguera. Cuando el imponente arma estuvo completamente montada, Mark puso una granada cónica en el ánima del cañón y recogió la mochila que había ocultado al pie de un árbol, con el resto de la munición, porque en su paranoia, que luego resultó ser acertada, había dispuesto depósitos de munición por buena parte de Lakewood. Entonces amartilló el arma volteándola en torno a su mano derecha tan vertiginosamente, que el lanzagranadas se difuminó por un instante entre sus dedos. Cuando estuvo cargada tras el consabido chasquido Mark se lo ciñó a la espalda, ajustando la hebilla de la correa de cuero que lo mantenía en su sitio. La ominosa cabeza de guerra cónica sobresalía por encima de la suya. El joven echó a correr procurando no acercarse demasiado al automóvil para que Candy no le detectara. Puede que perdiera su amor para siempre, pero no iba a tolerar ni por asomo que la luz de su existencia se apagara o disminuyera de intensidad por culpa de un mal nacido psicótico.

-Si dejas de amarme ángel mío –musitó en voz baja mientras echaba a correr por el sendero de grava que comunicaba la mansión Legan y por ende Lakewood, con la carretera principal, pero procurando que el iridium no se activase- por lo menos tendré el consuelo de verte viva y espero que feliz.

No le había dicho nada a Haltoran. No tenía tiempo de aguardarle. Era curioso. El en cierto modo era el tiempo, pero ahora estaba en su contra.

No se percató de que un hombre de rasgos masculinos y marcados que sostenía un arma de caza entre las manos, le observaba desde no mucha distancia. Brian hubiera querido intervenir, en ayuda de su hijo pero presentía que no debía entrometerse, no por cobardía, aunque en ese momento cambió de parecer y le llamó por su nombre. Mark se detuvo y sin girarse para mirar a su padre, le dijo antes de que este interviniera:

-No padre, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero es algo que debo de hacer yo solo.

-Solo pretendo ayudarte hijo mío. No quiero que te maten.

Mark esbozó una sonrisa desprovista de alegría y dijo con voz baja, casi silibante:

-No padre, como mejor me ayudas es permaneciendo al margen. Esto…-dijo ajustando la correa que sujetaba el RPG-12 en torno a su cuerpo de un tirón- es solo asunto mío.

Como se temía Brian Anderson, su hijo quería actuar solo.

46

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la cerca de madera del hospicio, Candy descendió temblorosa del automóvil con la divisa de los Legan en las puertas, temerosa de lo que iba a encontrarse allí, por el total desconocimiento de cual era la amenaza que la acechaba en las sombras y que ya se había apoderado del recinto del hospicio. Se fijó en que aparte de mi coche, había algunos más, seguramente pertenecientes a los que retenían a los niños y a todos los demás, entre las paredes del orfanato. Entonces Candy atravesó una fila de hombres malencarados y que llevaban trajes negros o grises, con sombrero del mismo color que les conferían un aspecto temible. Los matones contemplaron a Candy con malsana y evidente lujuria que no se molestaron en esconder. La chica ascendió las escaleras, mientras Stuart encañonado por dos esbirros no se atrevió a intervenir. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta del hospicio, los silbidos y los piropos procaces y obscenos iban en aumento. Candy se tapó los oídos con ambos manos y en ese instante, un hombre apuesto, de ojos grises y expresión cruel salió a su encuentro. No tendría aun treinta años y vestía un traje claro e informal que contrastaba con la rigurosidad del atuendo de sus hombres. El joven sonrió afablemente y presentándose ante Candy hizo una especie de reverencia, para mirarla de pies a cabeza y silbar admirado. Candy que se sentía incómoda por el escrutinio del hombre bajó la cabeza con timidez. Intentaba aparentar simpatía pero solo conseguía mostrarse arisca y despectiva con él. Buzzy Johnson captó de inmediato el resentimiento y la aversión que causaba en la hermosa muchacha.

-Vaya vaya, parece que esta gatita tiene las uñas muy largas –se mofó Buzzy felicitándose de haber realizado una elección tan acertada. "Su adquisición" era verdaderamente digna de un rey. Un valioso trofeo que le había hecho perder rápidamente todo interés por Eliza.

-Por favor, suelte a los niños, y los adultos que retienen aquí –dijo Candy con la voz deformada, por su premura, por vernos libres cuanto antes.

Buzzy sonrió excitado por la idea de disfrutar de los encantos de Candy, y espoleado porque no terminaba de ver el momento de hacer realidad sus anhelos, apremió a sus hombres para que se aprestaran para una pronta y rápida partida. Pero antes tenía que fijar los términos de su "acuerdo" con la chica.

-Muy bien preciosa, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió varias veces mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. Reunió fuerzas de flaqueza y dijo en voz muy baja, apenas audible:

-Está bien señor, haré lo que quiera, pero por favor, no les haga daño, por favor.

Buzzy abrió los brazos y la animó a que avanzara hasta él. Candy asintió entre avergonzada y mortificada. Le repugnaba sobremanera aquello, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Avanzó hacia el hombre que la abrazó con deleite y sin ningún cuidado y con total falta de delicadeza, palpando groseramente su cuerpo con sus anchas y nervudas manos, mientras susurraba en sus oídos todo tipo de groserías y zafiedades obscenas, que Candy recibió con abatimiento y humillación, frunciendo el ceño. apretando los labios, y cerrando los ojos con firmeza. Los hombres de Buzzy, se relamieron imaginándose en el lugar de su jefe y no era aventurado asegurar que cualquiera de ellos mataría por hacer realidad sus fantasías. Solo Michel Locardi que permanecía a corta distancia desvió la mirada asqueado retirándose para no tener que presenciar el lamentable y patético espectáculo.

Candy se dejó hacer, aguantando las lágrimas, mientras Buzzy se excitaba más a medida que sus dedos recorrían la silueta del escultural cuerpo de Candy. Aferraba la suave carne a través de la tela del vestido y realizaba comentarios jocosos acerca de la calidad "del género" que había adquirido. Candy nunca se había sentido más humillada en su vida, exceptuando aquella horrible velada en presencia de Albert. De nuevo era un trozo de carne, una res de la que se podía disponer libremente al albedrío de un psicópata.

-Señor, -dijo Candy intentando no desmayarse y con voz cansada- no olvide su promesa, por favor.

Buzzy chasqueó los dedos y entonces sus hombres fueron liberando uno a uno a todos sus rehenes. Primero salieron los niños en tropel, que asustados y confundidos se dispersaron creyendo que su cautiverio aun no había terminado, a continuación la hermana María y la señorita Pony que inmediatamente se apresuraron a reunir a los pequeños para que no se perdieran o lastimaran en su repentina fuga y por último yo que, abrumado como estaba por la pena no me atreví ni a mirar a Candy. Intuí que aquel hombre que la tenía ceñida por la cintura debía ser el jefe de la banda y le supliqué arrojándome a sus pies:

-Señor, deje libre a Candy y lléveme a mi en su lugar. Mark vendrá a buscarme, pero no se atreverá a hacerles nada. Incluso podrán impartirle órdenes mientras me tengan a mí.

Michel intentó aconsejar a Buzzy de que aceptara el trato, pero el apuesto y enloquecido gangster totalmente encaprichado de Candy, contempló sus ojos verdes que le habían cautivado y mesó los cabellos rubios de la joven dándole tales tirones que la joven aulló de dolor, para luego estamparle un cruel beso en sus carnosos labios. Candy intentó ladear la cabeza para evitar el contacto con Buzzy, pero lo pensó mejor y no ofreció resistencia. Que diferencia con la delicadeza y cuidado que Mark ponía en cada una de sus muestras de afecto hacia ella. Entonces Buzzy separó su rostro del de Candy y dijo, dirigiéndose a mí, tras una estentórea carcajada que no hacía presagiar nada bueno:

-No gordito. Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo. Esta preciosidad se viene conmigo, ¿ verdad que sí cariño ?

Candy afirmó lentamente para horror de todos nosotros mientras musitaba con dificultad:

-Usted ha cumplido su parte del trato, ahora…yo cumpliré la mía.

-Así me gusta, preciosa mía –le dijo Buzzy sobándole los pechos sin ningún recato ni respeto hacia el pudor de su prisionera. Candy se sonrojó violentamente al verse humillada, especialmente delante de los niños que no entendían porque aquel hombre tan sonriente trataba a Candy de esa manera. Hasta Neil en sus momentos de mayor crueldad y desprecio hacia ella, era un caballero atento y cortés comparado con aquella mala bestia de la que no podía esperar nada bueno, como por desgracia tendría ocasión de comprobar muy pronto.

-Vámonos muchachos. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. Señoras, gordo, niños disfruten de su libertad, se la han ganado –dijo Buzzy burlándose de todos nosotros. Candy subió resignada al coche del gangster que la aferraba fuertemente por los hombros por si intentaba escapar en el último momento, mientras sus hombres le imitaban, abordando sus vehículos. Poco a poco, la comitiva de coches, abandonó el recinto del hospicio en dirección a Chicago. Mark debería haber llegado a tiempo, pero sus intentos de utilizar el poder de la invisibilidad bloqueado por la actividad inusual del Sol, habían hecho que perdiera la consciencia durante algunos minutos preciosos y cruciales, que dieron la ventaja y el tiempo suficiente a Buzzy para hacerse con Candy, y huir de allí holgadamente y sin prisas.

47

Poco antes de que Buzzy se llevara secuestrada a Candy, pese a aquella suerte de pacto que habían sellado entre ambos, la hermana María, harta de vejaciones y malos tratos, se irguió repentinamente y corrió tan rápidamente como su hábito se lo permitió. La monja se abalanzó sobre el gangster tratando de aferrarse a su chaqueta, pero el hombre riendo divertido, por los denodados esfuerzos de la hermana María por rescatar a Candy, impuso a sus hombres que se mantuvieran quietos. Entonces Buzzy levantó lentamente la mano izquierda mientras contra la otra sujetaba a Candy con fuerza para que no pudiera huir.

-Canalla, cerdo –vociferó la hermana María desplazando los brazos hacia delante- suéltala, déjala en paz.

Buzzy tenía el propósito de propinar una brutal bofetada en la mejilla de la monja. Aquel ser amoral no respetaba a nada ni a nadie, ni los hábitos de la hermana María, ni las ilusiones y la inocencia de los pequeños huérfanos del Hogar de Pony, y no dudaba en mancillar la imagen que de Candy, la hermana María y la señora Pony tenían los niños. Entonces, me incorporé, harto de presenciar tanto dolor e iniquidad, cansado del sufrimiento que esos hombres estaban infiriendo a los niños. Me erguí de un salto y corrí como nunca antes había hecho en mi vida. Creí que no llegaría a tiempo, que la hermana María sería derribada por tierra de un cruel bofetón y quien sabe luego que más, tal vez nos matasen, o quizás se contentasen con escarmentarme a mí. De cualquier manera, había principios y cuestiones que ningún hombre de bien podía tolerar y umbrales que no se debían de traspasar, y hacía ya rato, que los actos de Buzzy, habían rebasado los míos. Lo único que escuché fue una despectiva y ronca imprecación "¿ a dónde vas gordo ?" y luego noté como un tremendo puñetazo me desplazaba hacia atrás y que estaba destinado a la hermana María. Me desplomé con el rostro ensangrentado y mis gafas se precipitaron a tierra donde se hicieron añicos. Candy gritó despavorida:

-Maikel, ¡ no, no, no ¡ ¡ querido Maikel ¡, ¿ que te han hecho ? ¿ qué ?

No llegué a perder el conocimiento, pero la cabeza me retumbaba como un tambor y de mi nariz no paraba de manar sangre. La epistaxis estaba tiñendo mi mentón y mi barbilla de rojo. Noté como un tubo plomizo pesado y frío hacía presión sobre la piel de mi frente. Supe que como había aventurado, mi final se acercaba. Uno de los matones me estaba apuntando con su arma. Amartilló el revólver y yo cerré los ojos despavorido, aguardando el fatal desenlace, cuando la voz suave, casi cordial de Buzzy le detuvo:

-Ya es suficiente Lucca. Nos vamos, tengo lo que he venido a buscar.

-Pero jefe, ha intentado atacarte. ¿ Cómo vamos a permitir…?

-Ya basta Lucca. Guarda tu arma y reúne a tus soldados. Nos vamos de aquí.

Lucca asintió. Seguir replicando a Buzzy podía convertirse en un juego muy peligroso que no tenía nada de divertido, y que más bien solía acabar en tragedia para el que emprendía una partida tan arriesgada. El matón guardó su revólver y se retiraron rápidamente hacia sus coches, mientras seguían apuntándonos con las ametralladoras y los revólveres. Quedé en brazos de la hermana María que no dejaba de llorar, alabando mi valor, mientras la señora Pony corría al interior del hospicio en busca de material sanitario para curar mis heridas, que en apariencia no eran graves. Eran si acaso, más aparatosas que otra cosa.

Antes de subir en compañía de Candy al coche , Buzzy me contempló con seriedad. Se me quedó mirando largo rato, mientras empujaba a Candy al interior de su lujoso Buick Empire, de tal forma, que la infortunada joven estuvo a punto de, lastimarse la frente contra la ventanilla de la portezuela izquierda. Buzzy asintió y dijo con un deje de respeto en la voz:

-A pesar de tu aspecto eres un hombre valiente. Me he dejado llevar por las apariencias. Trasmítele mis respetos a la hermana.

Luego se internó en el habitáculo del Buick y cerró la puerta. El pesado coche se movió con rapidez siendo escoltado por varios automóviles más, repletos de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Michel Locardi subió en el último de ellos y partió de inmediato, sumándose a la comitiva que rápidamente se perdió en la lejanía. Mientras, todos nosotros no éramos capaces de reprimir nuestras lágrimas, en especial yo, que indirectamente y fiado de la absurda trampa que me habían tendido, había precipitado aquella dramática situación.

48

Mark estaba tendido en el suelo de la carretera sin posibilidad de moverse. Había intentado utilizar el iridium para remontarse por el aire y llegar cuanto antes al Hogar de Pony pero le fue imposible. El haber tratado de emplear la invisibilidad del iridium había hecho que se desplomara súbitamente unas cuantas veces, debido a que las manchas solares que agitaban la superficie del Sol cada siglo, casualmente se estaban produciendo durante ese periodo y aunque nunca habían interferido con el poder del iridium, aquellas eran particularmente tan poderosas y de tal intensidad, que aunque sus efectos resultaban normalmente inofensivos para cualquier ser humano incluyéndole a él, en esos momentos le habían debilitado tanto que era incapaz de levantarse.

-Candy –se lamentó intentando recobrarse desesperadamente y alzarse, pero sus músculos no le obedecían y su voluntad de hierro parecía doblegada por el capricho del destino que se empeñaba una y otra vez en separarles.

Sus lágrimas mojaron la superficie de la polvorienta carretera. En esos momentos, en la lejanía percibió el rumor de un motor que se iba aproximando cada vez más. Mark procuró apartarse para evitar ser atropellado, pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Finalmente tras un esfuerzo que para él fue titánico, logró retirarse de la trayectoria del coche que cuando llegó, se detuvo a su altura con un chirrido de neumáticos. Mark se fijó en la carrocería pintada de azul pálido y que el conductor que iba al volante del descapotable le resultaba muy familiar. La puerta se abrió y un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes con un jersey azul y unos pantalones de pana descendió del habitáculo. Haltoran le recogió con cierto esfuerzo porque Mark pesaba más que él y le ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mark muchacho, válgame el cielo, ¿ qué te ha sucedido ?

-No…no lo sé, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la actividad del Sol. Debemos de darnos prisa. Candy corre peligro.

Haltoran arrancó el Hispano Suiza K6 y metiendo primero aceleró con fuerza. El potente coche dio un bote hacia delante y se deslizó raudo hacia el Hogar de Pony.

-Lo sé –dijo Haltoran esquivando un bache que de no se por la pericia del joven, probablemente habría reventado una de las ruedas delanteras- Carlos me avisó. Llegó jadeante y llorando. Al parecer, tenías razón muchacho –dijo Haltoran ofreciendo a Mark una cantimplora llena de agua. Su amigo la tomó entre las manos y bebió ávidamente. Su debilidad era tan extrema, que sentía como una sed agobiante le quemaba la garganta.

-No tan deprisa muchacho –le recomendó Haltoran- si bebes de esa manera terminarás por atragantarte.

-No te preocupes por mí Haltoran –repuso Mark exánime pero cada vez más recuperado- y acelera el coche todo lo que puedas. Ese cerdo –exclamó crispando los puños con tanta fuerza que el iridium iluminó brevemente el habitáculo del coche con una claridad irreal aun en pleno día, al concentrarse en sus nudillos –como le roce un solo cabello, como se atreva a dañarla…

Haltoran sonrió levemente y palmeándole el hombro izquierdo dijo afable:

-Descansa muchacho, no temas, llegaremos a tiempo. Afortunadamente, según ese cabeza de lata –declaró Haltoran refiriéndose a Mermadón- los fenómenos solares están concluyendo y no habrá otros tan virulentos hasta por lo menos dentro de cien mil años.

Mark aplicó el gollete del recipiente a sus resecos labios y lo inclinó hasta que la última gota de agua resbaló en el interior de su garganta, calmando su abrasadora sed. Se sentía mejor y notó como sus energías retornaban gradualmente a su cansado y castigado cuerpo.

49

Desafortunadamente, Haltoran se equivocó en sus optimistas previsiones y cuando el coche llegó a su destino, lo primero que sucedió es que una oleada de miedo se extendió entre los atemorizados niños y la cariacontecida hermana Pony que continuaba atendiéndome, lavando mis heridas y vendándolas mientras Martha trataba de calmar a los niños con chucherías y alentadoras palabras de consuelo. En un primer momento, yo y la religiosa creímos que uno de los coches de la banda había retornado para quizás eliminarnos al objeto de no dejar testigos o porque quizás el demente de Buzzy había cambiado de parecer debido a su carácter imprevisible y volátil con la misma intención o tal vez someternos a una nueva tortura. Pero por suerte, los familiares rostros de Mark y de Haltoran asomaron por encima del parabrisas delantero del descapotable. Mark saltó literalmente a tierra tirándose casi en marcha del coche, buscando a Candy como un poseso y preguntando a todos donde estaba. Haltoran trató de tranquilizarle, comprendiendo rápidamente que había ocurrido allí aun sin que nadie se lo hubiéramos contado todavía.

-¿ Candy ? ¿ dónde está Candy ? ¿ alguien la ha visto ? –preguntó Mark con aire desesperado mientras sus ojos negros recorrían todos los rincones del pequeño edificio y sus aledaños por si se hubiera escondido en alguno de ellos, mientras su corazón latía desbocado temiéndose lo peor. Entonces mi voz agotada y cansada llegó a sus oídos, atrayendo su atención. Entonces Mark reparó en mi lastimosa apariencia y se arrodilló ante mí, horrorizado por las heridas que tachonaban mi rostro.

-Maestro, maestro, ¿ que te han hecho ? ¿ que os han hecho esos canallas ?

Me encontraba mejor, aunque el puñetazo de ese energúmeno me había provocado una hemorragia nasal y la pérdida de dos dientes, cosa que no noté hasta que el carrillo izquierdo empezó a hinchárseme y a dolerme. Entonces noté como algo bailoteaba dentro de mi boca golpeando contra el paladar. Entonces escupí un par de dientes, intentando que los niños no lo vieran, aunque si lo hizo la hermana María que apenada corrió a socorrerme mientras me reconvenía:

-Maikel, Maikel, podían haberte matado. No debiste hacer esa tontería.

Aunque Martha me trataba de usted, entre la religiosa y yo había surgido cierta familiaridad y nos tuteábamos. Al principio yo lo hice con reparo, hasta que animado por la voluntariosa mujer vencí mis reticencias e hice lo mismo. Pero eran tiempos más felices y dichosos que los que nos había tocado en suerte.

Martha que estaba abrazando a una niña que aun tenía el susto en el cuerpo y que no podía dejar de temblar y sacudirse violentamente miró a Mark. La anciana se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y los pómulos retirando algunas hileras de lágrimas, pero era tarea vana, porque nuevos regueros reponían los que la buena mujer retiraba constantemente y sin cesar de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Se la han llevado Mark –sollozó la anciana mientras introducía un dedo por debajo de sus lentes, levantando levemente la montura para seguir enjugando más lágrimas- no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo. Candy se fue con ese loco, porque amenazaron con matar a los niños. Maikel, yo, la hermana María nos ofrecimos como rehenes, pero ese hombre estaba obsesionado con Candy y finalmente…

No logró articular palabra. La bondadosa mujer se puso a llorar de tal forma, que hasta la niña a la que hacía un momento, estaba calmando, adoptó el papel de Martha, invirtiendo los roles. Mientras Haltoran se hacía cargo de mí, manoteé y aseguré vehemente que me encontraba bien. Ahora lo prioritario era cuidar de los niños y encontrar a Candy. Mi chofer, que había recibido un culatazo intentando defenderme, cuando a mi vez intenté hacer lo mismo con la hermana María iba despertando gradualmente, frotándose las sienes dolorido. Haltoran le preguntó si estaba bien y el hombre aunque un poco mareado, asintió y se puso en pie. Haltoran le ordenó que buscara ayuda inmediatamente para los niños y las responsables del hospicio. Cuando el chofer informó de que llamaría a la Policía, Mark se puso tenso y le miró de tal forma que el hombre quedó paralizado.

-No, esto es un asunto personal entre ese Buzzy y yo. No quiero que nadie interfiera en esto.

Haltoran sabía que en el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Mark, era peligroso contradecirle. Por otro lado, le seducía la idea de hacer justicia por su cuenta.

Haltoran se llevó a un aparte a mi chofer y logró convencerle de que dejara todo en sus manos. No sé que fue lo que le dijo aunque estuvieron hablando por cerca de diez minutos, pero finalmente el hombre juró guardar silencio, tal vez por la lealtad que me profesaba y se limitó a buscar ayuda. Por lo demás, aparte de mis heridas y las contusiones de mi chofer milagrosamente nadie más parecía haber sido víctima de violencia o malos tratos. Los niños estaban bien físicamente, lo mismo que la señora Pony y la hermana María, aunque las heridas del alma tardarían en cicatrizar. Mark se puso a caminar hacia el este, hasta que Haltoran le detuvo aferrándole por la muñeca derecha. El joven le miró interrogante y su expresión se endureció creyendo que su amigo trataba de detenerle.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde han ido –dijo Haltoran.

-Tengo una ligera idea –repuso Mark mientras un siniestro brillo titilaba en sus pupilas de azabache.

Haltoran asintió mientras le tendía un pequeño receptor que mostraba un mapa digital de la zona en la que se hallaban y alrededores. Un punto de luz iba desplazándose sobre el mismo, mientras un sonido machacón e insistente como un bip bip acompañaba el desplazamiento del punto de luz por el mapa.

-Le puse a Candy con mucho disimulo, un rastreador en el lazo de su vestido, como aquella otra vez, hará cosa de dos semanas, cuando estuvimos cenando los cuatro en mi casa, no se si lo recuerdas. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que en estos momentos lleve la misma ropa. No tenía mucha fe en esas premoniciones tuyas pero decidí que tal vez por si acaso…

De improviso, el machacón y rítmico pitido se detuvo. El mapa continuaba mostrándose en el pequeño visor del aparato, pero la bola de luz indicativa de la ruta que Candy y sus captores estaban siguiendo en zigzag para despistar a posibles perseguidores se había esfumado.

Mark frunció el ceño y dijo secamente:

-Seguiré mis métodos. Y aparta esa mano Haltoran. No trates de impedirme que vaya en su busca o te la abrasaré, palabra. Hablo muy en serio.

Haltoran retiró sus dedos y declaró:

-Cuídate muchacho y no seas tan arisco conmigo. Ya sabes que el viejo Haltoran nunca te dejaría solo y menos dejaría a Candy en peligro.

Mark pareció avergonzarse de sus últimas palabras y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de haber sido tan brusco y admirado de la fidelidad de Haltoran, pero no había tiempo de disculpas. Dio la espalda a su amigo y declaró mientras comenzaba a correr:

-No amigo mío. Por una vez, esto es solo asunto mío. Te lo agradezco, pero mantente al margen.

Poco a poco, las llamaradas de iridium se desataron violentamente mientras la velocidad del joven aumentaba por momentos. Afortunadamente, los niños no presenciaron como se cubría de llamas, porque estaban concentrados en el interior del hospicio, a salvo entre sus paredes, donde las dos mujeres atendían a sus necesidades y muy pendientes de que ninguno de ellos siguiera recordando el trágico episodio vivido.

Mark cruzó junto a la Colina de Pony y dio un salto. Su masa molecular se hizo tan ligera, que el iridium le permitió volar. Maniobró con destreza para no lastimar al padre Árbol, porque nunca se perdonaría dañar un lugar tan hermoso. El aire que desplazaba a medida que el iridium se vertía en la atmósfera para crear el aura que le confería la capacidad de vuelo, movió ligeramente las ramas más altas del imponente gigante vegetal.

Mark se fijó en el lugar donde apareciera por primera vez ante Candy, meciéndose levemente de pie sobre las ramas más bajas del árbol y frunciendo el ceño, aceleró su velocidad alcanzando muy pronto Mach 2. Tampoco quería quemar rápidamente el iridium, sobrepasando sus límites de seguridad, porque podría inducir un peligroso sobrecalentamiento del mismo y a su vez, envenenarse la sangre.

Haltoran sonrió meneando levemente la cabeza y dijo mientras palpaba por debajo de su jersey la familiar y tranquilizadora rugosidad del cartucho de acero que contenía su MP-5 totalmente plegado:

-Akarsnia, akarsnia no cambiarás nunca –dijo contemplando la estela de fuego que dejaba a su paso mientras Mark se alejaba más y más.

Calló por un momento oprimiendo un botón. De su cinturón emergieron unas pequeñas toberas que emitiendo un fuerte siseo le despegaron del suelo elevándole como una flecha hacia lo alto.

-Ni yo tampoco –añadió en voz baja.

Mientras le aferraba la muñeca, le había deslizado, con el mismo cuidado y furtividad que a Candy, otro transmisor en la bocamanga de su cazadora. Consultó su receptor y manipulando los controles del jetpack tomó el mismo rumbo que su amigo. Intentando que Mark no se diera cuenta de que le seguía a cierta distancia, aceleró su marcha, mientras desplegaba el MP-5 y revisaba sus mecanismos para que todo estuviera en orden y dispuesto en el momento adecuado. La pesada arma de combate brilló bajo la luz del atardecer.

50

Mark sabía donde estaba Candy porque la conexión mental con su esposa se había restablecido de improviso. De todos sus poderes, aquel era el más errático e imposible de controlar. Iba y venía como si tuviera voluntad propia y aunque algunas veces le había sido de mucha utilidad, otras requiriéndolo, se había esfumado como nieve al Sol. Quizás precisamente en el astro Rey se hallara el motivo por el cual, esta había retornado nuevamente. En todo caso, Mark veía en su mente la trayectoria que la banda de Buzzy seguía tan claramente como si hubiera tenido un mapa ante sí con el itinerario marcado, como así era hasta que algo que temió interrumpió bruscamente la señal del transmisor.

51

Candy estaba en ropa interior, temblando y negándose a mirarle. Buzzy le había arrancado el vestido destrozándoselo por la tardanza de la muchacha en despojarse de sus ropas cuando se lo ordenó autoritariamente. La banda no se había dirigido finalmente hacia Chicago, si no hacia un pequeño pueblo donde habían establecido un cuartel general donde estaban seguros de que no se les buscaría. El lugar era tan inaccesible y recóndito que ni el F.B.I. que desde hacía ya tiempo había empezado a movilizar sus ingentes recursos contra la peligrosa banda debido a la gran cantidad de pruebas e indicios de sus delitos que habían ido acumulándose en su contra, darían con ellos así como así. Aparte de que su escondrijo estaba situado en unas antiguas bodegas subterráneas reformadas y habilitadas como lujosas dependencias, provistas de todas las comodidades imaginables. Buzzy sonrió aviesamente. Aquella muchacha era aun más hermosa de lo que imaginaba contemplando sus fotografías, ahora que se fijaba mejor en ella y la estudiaba con delectación. La belleza de Eliza y de cuantas mujeres habían pasado por su vida y con las que se había acostado de grado o por la fuerza, palidecían ante aquella esplendorosa criatura. Normalmente las mujeres eran una afición más para el apuesto y taimado gangster. Las utilizaba y las desechaba como si fueran pañuelos usados, pero con Candy era diferente. Nadie podía afirmar a ciencia cierta, si alguna vez, el peligroso e imprevisible gangster se había enamorado en algún momento de su vida, ni siquiera su mano derecha. Ni Michel Locardi podía confirmar o desmentir ese extremo, ni aunque pusiera la mano en el fuego para jurarlo, pero algo debió encontrar Buzzy en la mirada luminosa y dulce de Candy que le removió las entrañas. Sintió que perdía la cabeza por aquella chica, que tal vez no fuera a ser una más de sus conquistas o fugaces aventuras con mujeres de las que solo conocía de una noche, y cuya única afinidad en común era haber compartido el mismo lecho. Notaba que aunque la palabra amor no casaba bien con él, una pasión irresistible le hacía sentirse atraído por ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos en una parodia de amor. Se estaba volviendo loco de deseo y contempló el camastro que se extendía ante ellos, junto a un mueble bar que presidía la lujosa estancia que había ordenado habilitar como sus dependencias privadas, cuando recalaban en aquel lugar secreto. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Buzzy.

-Por favor, por favor –musitó Candy lentamente, temiéndose lo peor.

Aquellas débiles súplicas hacían que su mórbida fascinación por ella, creciera exponencialmente. La soltó brevemente para admirar sus formas y sentándose en un canapé repujado en cuero, se sirvió un vaso de whisky del mueble bar.

-Eres muy hermosa Candy. Hasta tu nombre provoca un deseo casi irracional de poseerte, de amarte, de tenerte.

Dijo aquellas palabras de forma tan sibilina y con un acento tan cortante como el más afilado acero, que Candy dio un respingo involuntario. Por el momento Buzzy se daba por satisfecho de contemplarla tal y como se hallaba ante él, tan desvalida e indefensa. Realizó un brindis a la joven que ladeó la cabeza esbozando una mueca de tristeza. Buzzy interpretó aquello como un gesto de desprecio hacia él. Estrelló el vaso con rabia contra la pared, que se hizo añicos dejando una mancha oscura sobre el papel con motivos florales que cubría los tabiques. Avanzó hacia Candy a grandes zancadas, respirando entrecortadamente. La chica gritó y retrocedió asustada creyendo que iba a matarla, pero no había donde huir o esconderse en aquella madriguera subterránea. Buzzy la asió por la cintura e iba a asestarle un bofetón cuando se detuvo y se lo pensó mejor, cambiando de parecer. Candy había cerrado sus ojos de esmeralda temiendo lo peor, aguardando a que el doloroso contacto de los dedos de Buzzy se estrellara contra su mejilla, pero el gangster dejó caer su mano laxa para abrazarla con fuerza y atraerla hacia sí, mientras decía muy agitando y suspirando con fuerza:

-Muy pronto me amarás, te guste o no, porque Candy, eres mía y ningún otro hombre, excepto yo, a partir de ahora se acercará nunca más a ti, porque antes lo mato, con mis propias manos. Me amarás Candy, me amarás o lo lamentarás para siempre, de eso puedes estar muy segura, querida mía.

Buzzy la propinó otro de aquellos brutales besos con sabor a alcohol o regusto metálico. Candy no se atrevió a resistirse temerosa de que cumpliera sus amenazas. Cuando el cruel malhechor se sintió satisfecho la dejó libre y dijo mientras aferraba aun su muñeca derecha con dedos de hierro:

-Ponte esa ropa –dijo a Candy mientras señalaba con un gesto de su cabeza, un escotado vestido rojo que aguardaba en un armario ropero, suspendido de una percha, y cuya puerta estaba entreabierta- a partir de ahora, mi chica tendrá lo mejor –dijo sobándola el mentón y oprimiendo con tal brutalidad la fina piel de Candy que, esta emitió un breve grito de dolor. Buzzy acercó sus labios a la atemorizada joven y susurró lentamente en sus oídos, repitiendo obsesivamente la misma cantinela:

-Me amarás, Candy, aprenderás a apreciarme y a amarme, porque si no es así, no serás de nadie más. O mía o de nadie, te lo juro –recalcó con una amenazante inflexión en su voz desprovista de toda emoción, para luego soltarla y marcharse no sin antes detenerse en el quicio de la puerta y mirándola de soslayo para decirle, más sereno y tranquilo, orgulloso de su supuesto dominio sobre la muchacha:

-Arréglate. Ponte muy guapa para mí. En breve cenaremos.

Después abandonó la estancia cerrando con llave detrás suyo y disponiendo una doble guardia ante la entrada, para impedir su fuga o que alguien pretendiera rescatarla. Candy miró el suntuoso vestido rojo de noche y arrodillándose ante el canapé en el que hacía un momento se había arrellanado Buzzy, escondió la cara entre las manos, llorando amargamente, sin importarle que tal vez pudieran oírla al otro lado de la gruesa puerta:

-Mark, Mark, amor mío, ¿ dónde estás ? ¿ dónde ?

Las húmedas y cálidas lágrimas se escurrían entre las falanges de sus dedos.

52

Mark había conseguido dar con el paradero de su esposa, poco antes de que la caprichosa y poco fiable conexión mental volviera a abandonarle. No había invertido mucho tiempo en el viaje, a la velocidad a la que había cubierto el por otro lado, largo y tortuoso recorrido de haberlo realizado a pie o en un vehículo. Cuando consiguió aterrizar en las afueras del pueblo, sirviéndose esta vez de su poder de apantallamiento o invisibilidad sin que su cuerpo se resintiera, se aseguró de que nadie pudiera verle reaparecer. Quizás lo más sensato hubiera sido continuar escondiendo su presencia con aquella facultad, pero no se atrevía a emplearla. Si se desmayaba y los matones le hallaban indefenso, probablemente acabarían con él. No podía arriesgarse a quedar inerme ante nada ni nadie. Se deslizó lentamente. Estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se había cubierto de negros nubarrones en un firmamento sin estrellas. Divisó algunas casas que le resultaron vagamente familiares. Entonces se detuvo ante el cartel anunciador del nombre del pueblo: Waterfield.

Mark retrodeció levemente. Aquel era el pueblo donde ella y él se habían desposado, aunque luego su primera boda resultara, a efectos legales, que no para ellos, falsa porque el párroco que les había casado no era tal y ejercía ilegalmente. Luego vino el terrible incidente, que mostró a Candy, para su pesar su lado más oscuro y temible, aunque no le quedó otra alternativa. Y sospechaba que esa vez sería idéntica. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y avanzó con rapidez entre las sinuosas callejuelas de Waterfield que apenas había cambiado en todos aquellos años. Ya sabía donde se encontraba Candy y optó por no perder más tiempo en reflexiones.

Mientras, recortándose en el telón de fondo del oscuro y negro firmamento en el que evolucionaban nubes de tormenta, otro hombre que llegó también volando, pero por medios tecnológicos, aterrizó a pocos metros donde lo había hecho Mark. Haltoran consultó el escanner incorporado al pequeño emisor que rastreaba a su amigo y le siguió a corta distancia, aunque ya daba igual que le descubriera o no. La batalla sería inminente y el principal problema era rescatar a Candy, preservando su vida e integridad física.

53

Michel Locardi tenía unos planes muy concretos y definidos. Había intentado por todos los medios humanamente posibles evitar que las cosas se torcieran hasta el punto de que tuviera que tomar aquella amarga decisión, pero el joven al que había querido como un hijo y tratado de encaminar por la senda correcta, si tal se puede aplicar a una carrera delictiva y criminal, era inestable emocionalmente y de seguir por aquella loca y suicida senda, terminaría por arrastrarles a todos al abismo. De hecho le había advertido de que no se metiera con Candy Anderson Legan, pero tal vez la irreflexiva y alocada maniobra de su pupilo le sirviera de algo a fin de cuentas. Mientras, Buzzy sonreía sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa con forma rectangular cubierta por una mantelería de fino hilado y brocados en sus laterales. El joven gangster se había vestido de etiqueta, con un elegante smoking con pajarita y el pelo peinado hacia atrás con una generosa y abundante dosis de gomina. Candy, que se había acicalado con esmero con la ayuda de dos criadas que mostraban el mismo temor que ella había exteriorizado ante el peligroso hombre estaba deslumbrante en el vestido rojo de tirantes que Buzzy había dispuesto para ella. La mesa estaba repleta de apetitosos platos y algunos candelabros de plata proyectaban una pálida y lechosa luz, procedente de las velas blancas que coronaban sus protuberantes y bulbosos brazos. No había nadie más en la estancia, aparte si acaso de un anciano y estirado camarero enfundado en un impecable traje blanco que aguardaba impasible, las posibles órdenes de su jefe en un rincón del lujoso salón iluminado por arañas de cristal y con una chimenea de mármol en el que crepitaba un acogedor fuego. El empleado era un hombre de ojos acuosos y pelo ralo, que mostraba una calva brillante que suscitaba de vez en cuando las risas de Buzzy, que se mofaba del anciano, con comentarios hirientes y despectivos. Candy sintió una profunda pena por aquel pobre hombre, que no se atrevía ni a pestañear, temeroso de ofenderle y que le aplicara un desproporcionado castigo. Entonces Buzzy realizó un gesto chasqueando los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha. Le gustaba aquel ademán, que para él encerraba el summun de su poder absoluto. Chasquear dos dedos y al momento, un asustado subordinado se apresuraba apurado a cumplir su voluntad lo antes posible. El viejo camarero tomó entre sus dedos una bandeja de oro en el que reposaba un magnífico colgante con una amatista engarzada en la cadena. Buzzy lo tomó entre sus dedos y abandonando su asiento, avanzó con paso solemne hasta Candy que estaba en el otro extremo de la kilométrica mesa, frente a Buzzy. El gangster se colocó ante ella y reparó que llevaba otro colgante del que pendía lo que parecía la cabeza de un águila. Lo tomó entre las yemas de sus dedos y Candy aferró sus manos suplicándole:

-No por favor, no me lo arranques. O por lo menos, permíteme conservarlo, por favor.

Candy le tuteaba porque Buzzy le había insistido encarecidamente que lo hiciera, cosa que no le costó demasiado por el desprecio y resentimiento que le profesaba.

Pero Buzzy tiró del pequeño colgante con inusitada ira porque sospechaba que se trataba de un regalo de uno de esos hombres que había jurado matar si osaban a acercarse a su amada. Candy contempló con lágrimas como el hombre arrojaba lejos de sí el adorno. La cabeza del águila tintineó brevemente contra el suelo de mármol y se perdió bajo la mesa. A continuación se puso detrás de ella y empezó a colocar la amatista en torno a su cuello de cisne. Los ojos verdes se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, mientras Buzzy asentía visiblemente satisfecho afirmando con ojo experto:

-Sí, este te queda muchísimo mejor, querida mía.

Buzzy reparó en que Candy apenas había probado bocado durante toda la cena y la aferró por los hombros, obligándola a incorporarse y volteándola hizo que quedase cara a cara frente a él. Apretó con tanta presión sus muñecas que Candy lanzó un nuevo quejido de dolor.

-Se trata de ese Mark, ¿ verdad ? –rugió enfurecido- aun no le has olvidado, pero te garantizo que lo harás..

Buzzy esperaba nuevamente estar frente a frente a la asustada mirada de una pobre mujer indefensa que pugnaba por liberarse, pero esta vez Candy le devolvió una mirada de desprecio. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, de plegarse a los caprichos de aquel demente, aunque peligrara su vida.

-Jamás –dijo altiva la muchacha –nunca podré olvidar al hombre que amaré hasta el fin de mis días, jamás. Podrás tener mi cuerpo si lo deseas, ese fue nuestro acuerdo, pero no esperes que te corresponda Buzzy. Lo que le has hecho a mis dos queridas madres y a mis niños, y sobre todo al pobre Maikel, no lo olvidaré jamás.

Esta vez Buzzy no se contuvo. Las justas y valientes palabras de Candy, le habían inferido una profunda herida en su en aparente indestructible autoestima. Herido en su amor propio, asestó a Candy una bofetada tan fuerte que la chica salió desplazada hacia atrás, hiriéndose con un vaso que cayó al suelo y que al hacerse añicos, le cortó ligeramente la mano derecha. Rememoró con horror los duros momentos vividos en la mansión de Lakewood que por aquel entonces aun pertenecía a Albert.

Buzzy caminó lentamente y asiéndola por el ensortijado cabello la hizo ponerse en pie. Candy aulló de dolor, pero el hombre no se conmovió en absoluto. Esta vez si que la muchacha mostraba el tipo de mirada que tanto le complacía y excitaba.

-Si crees que vas a faltarme al respeto, lo tienes muy negro querida Candy. Sé todo acerca de ti. Sé que le buscaste la ruina a ese idiota de magnate escocés que ahora se pudre en la cárcel, pero eso no me ocurrirá a mí, porque haré que me respetes. Yo no soy tan delicado ni escogido a la hora de preservar tu carita de porcelana. He intentado ser paciente y amable contigo, pero ya me he cansado de tus desprecios. Me vas a amar aunque tenga que molerte a palos para lograrlo.

Candy escupió un poco de sangre. Su mejilla se estaba hinchando rápidamente por momentos.

-Quizás tus pequeños hijos serían suficiente aliciente para hacer que digamos colabores.

Al escuchar aquello, Candy recobró su instinto de lucha y su carácter rebelde y orgulloso pugnó por salir a flote, pero se contuvo. Buzzy era muy capaz de matarla en uno de sus arranques de furia o disponer que la torturasen de modo refinado y horrible. Había oído comentárselo a Lucca, uno de sus hombres y que era el que precisamente me había agredido cuando intenté defender a la hermana María de aquel energúmeno. Los tormentos que aplicaban a sus enemigos eran tan horribles que Candy cerró los ojos con horror, prefiriendo no pensar en nada de ello. Pero si que pensó en sus hijos.

-Mis hijos –musitó lentamente.

Y por ello tenía que vivir, porque sus esperanzas estaban centradas en volver a verlos, así como a su madre y a sus padres adoptivos.

Entonces Buzzy le dio otra de sus secas y cortantes órdenes.

-Desnúdate. Tú y yo vamos a pasarlo muy bien, sobre todo yo.

No había vuelta de hoja, no había donde huir. La joven crispó los puños y se puso a murmurar en voz baja una oración, suplicando al Señor que la librase de aquella inmerecida tortura. Entonces Buzzy que como había proclamado no tenía tanta paciencia como otros, alzó la mano para repetir su acción de antes. Candy asintió y deslizó los tirantes de su vestido, moviéndolos hacia abajo. Se desprendió de la ropa interior que cayó junto con el vestido a sus pies y Buzzy silbó admirado.

-Eres preciosa Candy. La verdad es que este tipo de vistas, hace que se te perdone todo lo demás. Aprenderás a apreciarme, ya lo verás. En el fondo no soy tan malo.

Iba a besarla, cuando alguien picó en la puerta apresuradamente. Buzzy se giró furioso y empuñó una pistola que llevaba en una cartuchera situada a la altura de su axila derecha. Abrió la puerta y encañonó a su subordinado introduciéndole el cañón en la boca. El hombre gimió de miedo y dijo levantando las manos:

-Perdóneme jefe, no pretendía molestarle, pero…se ha colado un intruso. Los dos guardias de la entrada han sido abatidos.

-¿ Qué ? –rugió Buzzy incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba a medio vestir porque ya se había desnudado de cintura para arriba y tuvo que volver a ponerse la ropa apresuradamente.

Sacó su arma de la boca del hombre y girándose hacia Candy dijo:

-No te preocupes querida mía. Gajes del oficio. Volveré en seguida. Espérame que no tardaré –dijo tirándola un beso como si aquella penosa situación fuera una inocente despedida entre enamorados.

En el exterior, dos hombres que habían disparado a Mark yacían sin vida con dos profundos agujeros en su pecho. Las llamaradas del iridium les habían traspasado de parte a parte y ahora ambos cadáveres reposaban apoyados el uno contra el otro, con una expresión de incredulidad en sus caras. Mark había roto el perímetro de seguridad, adentrándose en las enormes naves que tapaban y disimulaban la entrada secreta al complejo subterráneo de Buzzy. Cuando halló la losa de varias toneladas que sellaba el umbral al complejo, depositó su mano derecha sobre su superficie con los dedos totalmente extendidos, emitiendo un calor tan sofocante y tórrido que la espesa plancha reforzada con acero y hierro colado, de varios centímetros de espesor, se fundió cuarteándose en varios pedazos, como una hoja de papel crepitando al fuego. Grandes chorros de sangre envenenada surgieron de la espalda y los hombros de Mark, pero este sin inmutarse, pese a las convulsiones de dolor que la depuración de su sistema circulatorio le producía, apartó los restos de la losa arrancándolos de sus goznes y se introdujo en la oscura abertura que había dejado al descubierto, bajando rápidamente a las entrañas de la guarida de Buzzy.

54

En el exterior se había desatado una fortísima y violenta tormenta y muy pronto las negras y cerradas formaciones de nubes, no tardaron en descargar ingentes cantidades de agua sobre el pueblo. La gente permanecía encerrada en sus casas, tal vez por efecto de la inclemente lluvia, tal vez porque como aquella otra vez, intuían que algo muy espantoso estaba a punto de desatarse.

Haltoran siguió el rastro de su amigo. Algunos matones llegados apresuradamente por la alarma general que se había extendido entre todos los miembros de la banda trataron de interceptarle, pero los pesados cohetes fragmentadotes de cuarenta milímetros dieron buena cuenta de ellos. Las explosiones no tardaron mucho en mezclarse con el inclemente tiempo. Ya empezaba a haber cadáveres, cuya sangre teñía el agua que repiqueteaba con violencia y furia sobre el suelo del almacén. Por extraño que pareciera, la estructura de la nave aguantó y no se vino abajo pese a haber sido sacudida por ingentes deflagraciones, cuya onda expansiva si que hizo temblar las ventanas de algunas de las casitas de Waterfield.

Mark había ganado rápidamente el interior del complejo. Estaba desatado y sus ojos negros estaban inyectados en sangre, aunque conservaba un resto de cordura. Siempre que no le atacasen o sus enemigos dieran muestras de rendirse, les perdonaba la vida, pero aquellos que le hacían frente eran consumidos de forma inmisericorde por las llamas del iridium que se extendían hacia delante devorando todo lo que tocaban. La sangre negra continuaba saliendo de la piel de Mark, pero este no se inmutaba y revisaba cada habitación, cada dependencia escrutando cuidadosamente, mientras llamaba a voz en grito a su esposa.

-Caaanddy, Candyyyy , -vociferaba mientras su corazón latía apresuradamente y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, por el intenso calor debido al infierno que había desatado con sus llamas que salían de sus antebrazos.

En ese instante, Candy oyó la voz de su amado y aporreó la puerta gritando obsesivamente el nombre de su marido:

-Aquiií Marrrk, aquíiii, estoy aquí, mi vida.

Los hombretones que custodiaban la entrada de la lujosa celda no se inmutaron, aunque empezaban a tener miedo. Muchos de sus compañeros y camaradas que iban a interceptar a los intrusos o no regresaban o lo hacían heridos, o presentando gravísimas quemaduras de tercer grado. Quizás hubiese algo de verdad en las leyendas que corrían en torno a aquella muchacha tan bella.

-Quizás el jefe no debió meterse con esa familia –rezongó sombrío el más corpulento, que tenía una ganchuda nariz y un sombrero hongo sobre su cabeza.

-Más te vale que no te oiga el jefe. Es capaz de matarte si llega a enterarse –dijo el otro, más bajo y con una larga barba que contrastaba con su cráneo alopécico y pelado.

Otro grito y una nueva explosión. El del sombrero hongo meneó la cabeza y dijo:

-No me importa morir. En este oficio, -para él la delincuencia era no solo una profesión, sino una forma de vida- eso está siempre presente, a la vuelta de la esquina, y puede llegar tarde o temprano, pero así de esta manera, sin saber siquiera lo que nos está ocurriendo…Estamos cayendo como moscas. Si esto sigue así, muy pronto Buzzy y Michel van a gobernar sobre un ejército de muertos.

-No se si merece la pena…-iba a añadir algo más cuando Buzzy regresó cubierto de sangre y tiznado de hollín. Su ropa estaba desgarrada. Había tenido un enfrentamiento con Haltoran, del que no había salido muy bien parado, aunque amparándose en los soldados que le quedaban, les dejó combatiendo contra Haltoran, mientras él se las apañaba para huir.

-Abrid esa puerta –dijo con un gesto de horror.

Los hombres obedecieron y Candy intentó huir tan pronto como se abrió el pesado batiente, pero Buzzy la retuvo por los hombros.

-Quieta querida, eres mi salvoconducto para salir de aquí con vida.

Justo en el momento en que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, la figura de un hombre musculoso y sudoroso, con el largo cabello negro desplegado sobre los hombros y unos ojos de azabache que proyectaban una mirada triste y aterradora, le escrutaron furioso.

El joven llevaba una cazadora de cuero ensangrentada y la camisa desgarrada. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban manchados de hollín y de sangre y de sus muñecas, aun emergían un par de humaredas grises que ascendían lentamente sobre su cabeza, desde cada uno de sus antebrazos, más concretamente desde la zona de sus muñecas.

Buzzy apuntó con su pistola a la faz de Candy. El joven horrorizado se detuvo. Nuevamente las imágenes del capataz y sus esbirros cruzaron por su mente de forma fugaz.

55

-Atrás o la mataré –decía Buzzy mientras esgrimía la pistola delante de los ojos de Candy que pugnaba por liberarse. Vosotros, haceros con él.

El hombre del sombrero hongo y su compañero barbudo vacilaron unos instantes. La torva mirada de Mark, pareció contenerles, aunque en seguida se dispusieron a obedecer a Buzzy. En ese instante sonó otra explosión. Un nuevo cohete fragmentador había volatilizado uno de los laboratorios ilegales de producción de estupefacientes de la banda. Los esbirros, hasta Buzzy se distrajeron brevemente, momento que aprovechó Candy para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y enfrentarse a él. Candy recordó vagamente las lecciones de defensa personal que Mark y a veces Haltoran, le habían impartido en los lejanos días en que ambos vivían en una pequeña casa de alquiler en un coqueto pueblecito en las cercanías de Southampton. Puso todo su empeño en aprovechar el brevísimo momento de respiro y consiguió asestar un puntapié, con toda la fuerza imbuida de la rabia que logró aplicarle, a Buzzy que al ir a sujetarse la canilla dolorida, liberó involuntariamente a Candy. La muchacha le golpeó entre los ojos clavándole las uñas y el malhechor se retorció de dolor. Candy corrió hacia Mark lo más rápido que pudo. Los esbirros sabían que si atacaban a Candy, la furia del intruso les destrozaría y que si la emprendían con Mark, el resultado sería el mismo, por lo que optaron por huir. Pese al evidente peligro que representaba quedarse allí, ambos enamorados se besaron apasionadamente. Candy hundió sus labios en los de Mark y musitó fuera de sí, entre suspiros y jadeos:

-Amor mío, mi vida, sabría que vendrías a rescatarme, lo sabía.

Mark no podía dejar de besarla, lamentándose de no haber sido capaz de llegar antes.

-Candy vida mía, perdóname, perdóname por haberme retrasado tanto. Yo…

Aquello fue la perdición de Buzzy Jackson. Había desestimado los sabios consejos de Michel Locardi, tomando por cuentos de vieja las recomendaciones del anciano. Si le hubiera escuchado, si hubieran hecho servir a la muchacha como moneda de cambio, o más bien, el instrumento para controlar la ferrea e indómita voluntad de Mark, si le hubiera hecho caso. Si en vez de perder el tiempo en flirteos, en maltratos innecesarios, en tratar sádicamente a la muchacha, si se hubiera dedicado a prepararse para ese inevitable momento, pero todos los planes hábil e ingeniosamente preparados por Michel se habían echado a perder, o tal vez no. Quizás los preocupantes derroteros que la batalla había tomado con un curso aciago para la banda, le favoreciesen. Buzzy aprovechó que Candy y Mark estaban distraídos para erguirse levantando amenazante el cañón de la pistola. Más por su desesperada pasión que por las ansias de derrotar a su enemigo, encañonó a la pareja. Quizás podría haber tenido éxito, quizás habría invertido el curso de los acontecimientos y el sesgo de las cosas, pero nunca lo sabría porque justo cuando iba a disparar, un culatazo le derribó por tierra, proyectándole a varios metros contra la pared. El joven rebotó contra la mampara y perdiendo el sentido, se derrumbó con un gemido sobre el suelo. Haltoran, herido y sangrando pero ileso se personó ante sus amigos.

-Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo –dijo esbozando una ancha sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Buzzy con el cañón de su monstruosa arma- y pensar que me dijiste que te dejase solo Akarsnia, menos mal que nunca te he hecho caso –sentenció ante la evidente aprobación de Mark que abrazó a su amigo, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan duro con él. Candy abrazó a Haltoran llorando:

-Te debemos la vida, querido amigo. De no ser por ti…

Entonces los restos de la banda les rodearon. Pese a que esta había sido diezmada y sus efectivos reducidos drásticamente, aun quedaban suficientes hombres como para plantear serios problemas al desesperado trío de amigos. Mark que no se atrevía a recurrir más al iridium por miedo a que su sangre colapsara, envenando todo su organismo, amartilló su RPG-12 haciéndole girar vertiginosamente. Haltoran le imitó y el chasquido producido por su arma resonó con un siniestro eco en el pasadizo. Sin embargo a la cabeza de aquellos hombres destacaba un anciano distinguido, con el pelo peinado con raya al medio y de ojos claros. Su expresión nada tenía que ver la del demente y alucinado Buzzy que no había muerto, y que gemía en estado semicomatoso en un rincón después de recobrar el sentido.

Mark se adelantó y levantó levemente el arma apuntando hacia Buzzy que reconoció la ominosa boca del arma de la cual sobresalía un extraño proyectil con forma cónica. Pero desechó la idea. Si hacía explotar la munición en un pasillo tan angosto todos, incluida Candy morirían. Se puso el arma en bandolera y extendió el puño hacia su enemigo. Algunas llamaradas brotaron de su antebrazo, cuando Candy abrazándole por la espalda le detuvo, suplicándole con su voz serena y cálida:

-No amor mío, no merece la pena. Me temo que ya no volverá a hacer daño a nadie.

Mark asintió y extinguió las incipientes llamas que salían de su piel con un leve pero penetrante siseo. Buzzy que no había creído ni una sola palabra de los informes que Michel Locardi le había facilitado acerca de Mark, emitió un silbido agudo y prolongado que podría interpretarse como una evidencia de su asombro.

Haltoran se encaró con los hombres que aun quedaban en pie, y que parecían responder a las órdenes del anciano que estaba frente a ellos y que encabezaba la partida armada.

-¿ Qué ? –les exhortó Haltoran airado -¿ lo dejamos o seguimos matándonos ?

Michel Locardi hizo un gesto. Los hombres bajaron las ametralladoras y los revólveres volvieron a sus fundas o quedaron apuntando hacia el suelo, en las manos de los que los sostenían.

-Basta por hoy –dijo el anciano para tranquilidad de Haltoran que también hizo descender su MP-5.

Entonces Michel Locardi se aproximó a Buzzy y sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, acarició amorosamente su frente, tratando de limpiarle la sangre que perlaba la piel de la misma con un pañuelo.

-No siempre fue así –dijo el anciano mafioso, compadeciéndose del hombre- pero el poder por el poder le volvió loco. Trasgredió ciertos límites, que incluso en el mundo del hampa han de respetarse.

-¿ Por qué no le detuvo entonces ? –preguntó Haltoran enojado.

-Porque la jefatura, la jerarquía es algo sagrado para nosotros, por lo menos para mí. Si Buzzy hubiera dirigido otra banda organizada con otros criterios diferentes a la nuestra, en la forma en lo que ha hecho con la suya, habría sido ejecutado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero heredó una organización de honor de su propio padre, y a mí con la misma, y debía respetar nuestras tradiciones.

Haltoran se encaró con el anciano tirando violentamente su MP-5 al suelo. Los hombres le apuntaron con sus armas, pero Michel Locardi movió levemente la mano, y volvieron a bajarlas.

-¿ Honor ? ¿ acaso es honorable amenazar a gente indefensa ? ¿ a matar ? ¿ a robar y extorsionar ? ¿ dónde está el honor en todo esto según usted ? ¿ dónde ? –interrogó con rabia al anciano.

Michel ayudó a Buzzy a que se recostara contra la pared. Pese a la aparatosidad de sus heridas, parecía estar en un relativamente bueno estado de salud. Su vida no corría peligro.

-No espero que usted me entienda –dijo Michel desprendiéndose de su gabán negro para abrigar con él a su pupilo- pero antes las cosas no eran así. No eran así –dijo rememorando su juventud en la lejana Sicilia.

Haltoran no tenía deseos de discutir pese a que le hirviera la sangre por lo que tomaba por despreocupado cinismo del anciano. Entonces Candy se adelantó y se puso a vendar las heridas de Buzzy, desgarrando el caro vestido de noche que Buzzy le había obligado a ponerse y que aun conservaba entre las manos, tras cambiarse aceleradamente. Había vuelto a vestirse con sus deshechas ropas. Mark la cubrió con su cazadora para disimular su desnudez apenas cubierta por las prendas que Buzzy había destrozado.. El perplejo Buzzy acertó a musitar sorprendido:

-¿ Por qué me estás curando Candy ?, ¿ por qué no me odias ?

-Odiarte no tendría sentido a estas alturas –dijo la muchacha con sinceridad, aplicando sus conocimientos de enfermera con sumo cuidado en el torturado cuerpo del hombre –ni en ningún otro momento. En el fondo, siento mucha lástima por ti Buzzy, mucha lástima.

-¿ Lástima ? –preguntó riendo divertido como si aquello fuera un mordaz e ingenioso chiste- ¿ lástima por alguien como yo ?

-Sí –asintió Candy mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida por su bofetada- no espero que lo entiendas, pero me produces un sentimiento de compasión.

Michel Locardi asistió conmovido. Sabía que Candy era enfermera y tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo en cada uno de los solícitos cuidados que administró a su desventurado pupilo.

-Tiene que ir a un hospital –sentenció Candy- su salud por ahora no reviste gravedad, pero podría empeorar. Tiene lesiones muy serias.

Entonces Michel movió la mano derecha y dos hombres se hicieron cargo de él. Mark le observó y preguntó en voz baja al anciano:

-¿ Qué será ahora de él ?

-Será juzgado por nuestras organizaciones y con arreglo a nuestras leyes. Ha cometido delitos muy graves que no pueden quedar impunes. Pero hasta ahora no teníamos pruebas de su incapacidad para destituirle. Ahora sí.

Ante el asombro de Haltoran, el anciano Michel se ajustó la bufanda blanca que pendía de su cuello y declaró:

-No me mire así joven. También nosotros tenemos nuestros propios tribunales, si prefiere llamarlo así, aunque como le decía antes, no espero que lo entienda o que nos comprenda. Nuestros respectivos conceptos del honor siempre terminarían por chocar.

-Afortunadamente –recalcó Haltoran indignado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Candy le observó con pena. Terminó sus vendajes y preguntó a Michel Locardi con cierto temor en la voz:

-¿ Será ajusticiado ?

Michel asintió con esfuerzo y declaró:

-Lo más probable. Intentaré defenderle ante el tribunal de honor, pero ni el mejor abogado del diablo puede que le libre del destino que le aguarda. En cuanto a vosotros, podéis marcharos. Si algo hizo bien Buzzy por una vez en su vida fue escoger la ubicación de esta fortaleza, alejada de todo lugar civilizado. Nadie ha visto ni oído nada y si lo han hecho, no hablarán si saben lo que les conviene.

Haltoran, como en las películas esperaba ansioso a que las sirenas de la policía rasgaran la tranquilidad de la noche, con su agudo y estruendoso sonido, pero no fue así. Tampoco vio a los chicos de azul desplegándose en torno a los malos para respaldar a los protagonistas, que se abrazaban mientras la Policía reducía a los malos y hacía su trabajo, y el rótulo de FIN aparecía sobreimpreso en la imagen poco antes de que los títulos de crédito hicieran su aparición, al compás de la música que ya había empezado a escucharse unos minutos antes del final de la película. Pero como había sentenciado Michel Locardi, nada de eso tuvo lugar. Se preguntó si la velada advertencia de guardar un tupido y profundo silencio se aplicaba también a ellos, pero optó por no averiguarlo. Los miembros de la banda sobrevivientes recogieron a sus caídos para enterrarlos más adelante, en una camioneta descubierta, y ayudaron a sus heridos en la medida de sus posibilidades. Mark estaba molesto porque Michel Locardi se hubiera servido de él para destituir a Buzzy y ocupar la jefatura de la organización, pero se hallaba demasiado cansado para quejarse u opinar a la contra. Solo deseaba retornar con su esposa cuanto antes a Lakewood para olvidar aquel penoso y triste incidente, al lado de sus hijos y de todos nosotros.

56

Poco a poco, los silenciosos y ceñudos hombres abandonaron el lugar procurando no dejar rastro de su presencia allí. Aunque la base aun seguía siendo utilizable ya estaba marcada y cualquiera que investigara mínimamente, podría dar con su paradero, por lo que había dejado de ser segura. Michel Locardi subió al Buick Imperio de su pupilo y se lo llevó de allí mientras hacía una leve reverencia a Mark y Haltoran con la cabeza cuando pasó ante ellos. Los coches fueron deslizándose lentamente hasta que no quedó rastro de ellos. La tormenta había amainado pero parecía dar muestras de reavivarse nuevamente. Haltoran, Candy y Mark se habían alejado del pueblo rápidamente, intentando no fijarse en la lenta procesión que abandonaba Waterfield con destino desconocido. Entonces intentó establecer comunicación con Mermadon para que avisara a Stuart de que vinieran a buscarles con el automóvil de los Legan, pero el aparato no funcionó. Se había estropeado durante el furioso ataque a la base de la banda.

-Joder –se quejó Haltoran agitando el aparato, ante el disgusto de Candy porque no soportaba el lenguaje soez -no hay manera de reparar este cacharro –dijo en mitad de la noche, cuando notó como una gota de agua caía sobre su rostro. Entonces un relámpago rasgó la oscuridad iluminando todo como si fuera pleno día y le sucedió un espectacular trueno. Mark parecía inquieto. Si había algo que temía del iridium, aparte de su reacción frente a la antimateria o que le envenenara la sangre, era que se combinase químicamente con el aire ionizado de una tormenta, provocando reacciones imprevisibles. Cuando salvó a aquella pobre niña francesa, Ivette du Lassard mientras viajaban a bordo del SS Germania para reunirse con Eleonor, la verdadera madre de Candy a requerimiento de esta, una fuerte tormenta se desató en alta mar y la infortunada niña cayó por la borda. Mark se vio en la tesitura de salvarla o permanecer sin hacer nada por temor a la adversa reacción del iridium, si un rayo le caía encima. Lógicamente ayudó a la pequeña, y afortunadamente, no sucedió nada, pero no había una garantía segura de que eso fuera a ser así siempre bajo esas adversas condiciones.

-Tenemos que buscar refugio cuanto antes –sentenció Mark preocupado- las tormentas pueden ser muy peligrosas en combinación con el iridium de mi sangre.

Como si el cruel destino hubiera esperado tales palabras para utilizarlas como detonante para la absurda situación que se plantearía poco después, un rayo más fuerte que los anteriores se cebó sobre él, probablemente atraído por sus recientes y constantes emanaciones de iridium, como el metal por el imán. Candy horrorizada se arrojó a sus brazos instintivamente para proteger a su marido, consiguiendo aferrarse a Mari, y justo en ese momento se produjo tal detonación que Haltoran fue desplazado hacia atrás por un huracanado viento, como si fuera un muñeco. Gritó despavorido cuando vio como una estela de fuego ascendía en la noche y comprobó aterrado, que donde hasta hacía un momento, se encontrasen sus dos amigos, ya no quedaba nadie. Antes de desvanecerse del todo sintió como la lluvia se abatía incesante e inmisericorde sobre él, mientras otro trueno rodó en la lejanía, una vez que un nuevo relámpago aclaró el horizonte.

57

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente. El aire fresco de la mañana la fue despejando gradualmente, hasta que sus sentidos despertaron plenamente, pero en vez de escuchar los pájaros cantando y observar como los conejos saltaban entre la hierba verdeante y cuidada de Lakewood, escondiéndose entre las grandes estatuas que adornaban la propiedad ante la presencia de extraños, notó como un tremendo frío la hizo estremecerse, y escuchó un fuerte rugido que se iba aproximando cada vez más, e iba creciendo en intensidad. Le costaba respirar y notaba una pesadez muy acendrada en la boca del estómago. Extrañada de no divisar tierra y de no percibir más que nubes por el rabillo del ojo, movió la cabeza en derredor y notó que estaba boca abajo. Su larga cabellera rubia se desplegaba por efecto de la gravedad en sentido descendente. Seguía aferrada a Mark por su espalda, que aun no había recobrado el sentido. Entonces, descubrió horrorizada que no estaban en Lakewood si no en mitad del aire, a una tremenda altura y que estaban cayendo vertiginosamente en el vacío. Candy sacudió a Mark asustada y frenéticamente. Finalmente, el joven movió los párpados y sus pupilas negras contemplaron una alucinante y extraña realidad.

-Mark, Marrk, cariño, despierta por favor, despierta, nos estamos cayendo –sollozó la joven angustiada- ¿ a dónde hemos ido a parar, a donde ?

Mark, asustado inmediatamente desató el iridium procurando ponerlo a la mínima intensidad porque temía que si seguía empleándolo a ese ritmo, terminaría por emponzoñar su sangre o provocar una explosión accidental como la de Tunguska si no iba con cuidado. Estaban en mitad del cielo, descendiendo desde una altura considerable, tal vez, veinte o treinta mil metros. La claridad iridiscente envolvió a la pareja permitiéndoles volar. Candy no dejaba de sollozar y Mark intentando no entrar en pánico él también, intentó tranquilizarse y dijo conciliador:

-Candy, amor mío, por favor, no te asustes. Sé que es difícil no hacerlo en estas circunstancias, pero de momento estamos vivos y tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos y pensar con claridad para salir de esta.

La sujetó con firmeza por la cintura besándola en la mejilla derecha. Echaba tanto de menos la reconfortante presencia de su marido, que no tardó en calmarse reconfortada por su calor y cariño. Candy se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida y comprobó para su satisfacción que no solamente, ya no le dolía si no que la hinchazón había desaparecido por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido. A pesar del tortazo de Buzzy, sus efectos habían remitido y tal vez se debiera a los poderes curativos del iridium.

-¿ Dónde estamos Mark ? ¿ por qué estamos cayendo ? ¿ qué le ha pasado a Haltoran ?

Mark, que comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido, tragó saliva para explicárselo a Candy de forma que fuera lo menos traumático posible para ella, como si de por si no estuvieran inmersos en una situación que ya por si sola lo era.

-Ese rayo debió alterar los niveles del iridium, y nos hizo viajar accidentalmente en el tiempo…o puede que estemos en la misma época, pero en otro lugar del globo. En cuanto a Haltoran…no sé que puede haberle ocurrido, porque los dos perdimos la consciencia cuando ese rayo se precipitó encima nuestro, aunque sospecho que está ileso.

Mark había conseguido estabilizar su trayectoria y estaban volando con más o menos perpendicularidad, deslizándose suavemente entre las formaciones de nubes, protegidos por el suave calor que la burbuja de iridium creada por Mark, se había formado en torno a los dos jóvenes por acción del joven. Mark maniobraba con cuidado para no asustar a Candy ni hacer que se marease o enfermara involuntariamente, por lo que cuidaba de no aplicar un elevado número de g en sus giros y evoluciones, para no someter a Candy a su vez a tan dañinos efectos colaterales.

"Los g son la unidad de medida que se utiliza para calibrar los efectos de una imprevista aceleración sobre el cuerpo humano" –pensó Mark no haciendo a Candy partícipe de sus pensamientos, para no acongojarla aun más de lo que estaba, con tecnicismos y enrevesados conceptos científicos.

Candy frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado exhausta para llorar o enfadarse con Mark por lo sucedido, aparte de que no sería justo. Lo ocurrido, fuese lo que fuese no tenía relación directa con los deseos o la voluntad de Mark. El iridium había reaccionado caprichosamente, inducido por el tremendo rayo que les había caído encima. Si Candy estaba viva, era porque el propio iridium había protegido no solamente a Mark, sino a ella también.

-Bajaremos un poco para investigar, sin que nos vea nadie, no te preocupes –dijo Mark ante el semblante de temor que se dibujaba en su hermosa faz- todo saldrá bien cariño, no temas. En cuanto podamos, aterrizaremos y si hemos ido a parar a otra época, volveremos a la nuestra. No temas mi vida –dijo Mark besándola levemente en los labios y en las mejillas.

Aun en momentos así, el romanticismo de Mark seguía tan vivo y vigente como siempre.

-Espero que tengas razón Mark –dijo Candy aterida de frío, aunque la cazadora de Mark, que aun conservaba en torno a los hombros, le reportaba algo de calor- pero no bajes muy rápido. No me gustan nada las alturas –dijo recordando el día que Stear le realizó un inesperado regalo, consistente en un viaje en un avión biplano de su propia creación. Finalmente el endeble aeroplano terminó por desarmarse en pleno vuelo, y Mark tuvo que ascender rápidamente para salvarla asiéndola entre sus brazos, pese a que Candy caía mansamente suspendida de un enorme paracaídas rosa en forma de caramelo, pero con los inventos de Stear había que andarse con cuidado, por lo que pese a que los paracaídas de Stear y el de Candy funcionaron a la perfección, Mark envuelto en el resplandor ígneo del iridium, como en ese instante alzó el vuelo para rescatarla, mientras yo me cubría los ojos con las manos asustado y Mermadon daba saltos manoteando nerviosos, sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer. Annie se aferraba a Haltoran, mientras este manipulaba frenéticamente los controles de su jet pack, por su tenía que asistir a Mark en el salvamento de Candy y de Stear. Finalmente todo quedó en un gran susto.

Mark descendió lo suficiente y ambos comprobaron intrigados como allá hasta donde alcanzara la vista, se extendía una inmensa y lujuriante extensión arbolada en la que como un mar vegetal no se divisaba el horizonte.

-Esto…parece una jungla o algún tipo de selva –observó Candy experimentando una sensación de peligro que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Quizás estemos en Africa o…

-Tal vez en el Sudeste Asiático –razonó Mark con cierto temor. El joven ganó altura. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, acerca de donde habían ido a parar realmente, pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo

Entonces de detrás de las nubes surgieron dos reactores a los que pertenecía el espectacular rugido que Candy había escuchado unos minutos antes. Los aviones se desplazaban a una velocidad increíble, probablemente Mach 2.y mostraban un pequeña joroba en su parte superior. Los timones de cola estaban doblados hacia abajo y el morro de las aeronaves que alojaba el radar de interceptación, estaba pintado de una tonalidad negra muy brillante. Tenían grandes alas en forma de delta y las toberas a reacción estaban embutidas en voluminosos compartimientos achatados situados a ambos lados de cada avión, justo debajo de la cabina biplaza. Candy alcanzó a distinguir las escarapelas de los Estados Unidos en el fuselaje y en las grandes alas delta de cada aparato.

-¿ Qué es eso ? ¿ a donde me has traído Mark ? ¿ que ha pasado aquí ? –preguntó con horror.

-Mierda –masculló Mark por lo bajo –son Phantom F4, aviones a reacción norteamericanos.

Candy que conocía el significado de la propulsión a chorro, porque Mark le había explicado algunos conceptos tecnológicos, sociales y políticos del turbulento siglo XX y XXI, entendía la idea que representaban ambos veloces aviones sin hélices, aparte de lo que ya conociera durante su primera visita al tiempo de Mark y lo que había logrado averiguar gracias a mi portátil y en conversaciones conmigo, Haltoran, Carlos, o incluso el propio Mermadon.

-Entonces –exclamó Candy con alegría notando como sus esperanzas recobraban renovadas fuerzas- hemos vuelto a casa, Mark, estamos en Norteamérica.

-No cariño –dijo Mark con dificultad, y un nudo en la garganta, porque le costaba horrores pronunciar cada palabra, -estamos en Asia, en Vietnam.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ qué intentas decirme Mark ? ¿ qué me ocultas ? ¿ qué quieres decir con eso de Vietnam ? jamás he oído un nombre semejante.

-Es…la antigua Indochina, en el sudeste de Asia. Estamos…-se mordió los labios, pero decidió que era absurdo ocultarle la verdad por muy incómodo que se sintiera expresándose de esa manera- a finales del siglo XX y lo que es peor, dentro de una guerra.

-Pero, pero –dijo Candy completamente confundida, parpadeando rápidamente e intentando razonar coherentemente, pese al pánico que la azotaba, cosa que no era fácil, en medio de dicha guerra y a veinte mil metros de altura- si acabas de decir que esos aviones son americanos. ¿ Qué iban a hacer en Asia ? no lo entiendo.

-Precisamente por eso cariño, precisamente –dijo Mark lapidariamente ante el estupor y el horror de Candy.

Entonces Candy recordó vagamente uno de los archivos de video que había visionado en mi ordenador portátil, algo referido a una guerra en un lugar como el mencionado por Mark. Una guerra desarrollada en el último confín del mundo entre su país y la población del citado Vietnam. Le vino a la cabeza confusas imágenes de helicópteros llevando a centenares de hombres de un lado para otro, soldados luchando en agrestes y húmedas selvas tropicales y la imagen de grandes aviones multirreactores de impresionante envergadura, soltando su mortífera carga de bombas. Prefirió no imaginar cuales serían sus desdichados objetivos.

-Díos mío –se lamentó Candy atemorizada, llevándose la mano izquierda a los labios, al entender la magnitud de la barbarie en la que involuntariamente, ambos habían caído, por culpa de aquel imprevisto e inoportuno rayo -Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Antes de que Mark pudiera responder, uno de los aviones picó hacia ellos, lanzándoles una andanada de cuatro cohetes aire aire Aim 7 Sparrow encastrados bajo cada semiala, que partieron del Phantom en medio de una nube de gases y con un prolongado y escalofriante silbido, mientras sus motores cohete dejaban largas estelas de fuego y condensación, a su paso, haciendo que los misiles aceleraran al máximo.

58

Los estilizados cohetes provistos de aletas estabilizadoras avanzaron atraídos por el calor que irradiaba Mark a través de su piel. Candy no sabía que eran aquellos rápidos bólidos que se aproximaban a ambos a vertiginosa velocidad, pero comprendió perfectamente que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-¿ Por qué nos atacan ? ¿ qué está sucediendo aquí Mark ? –preguntó Candy con el miedo más cerval plasmado en sus bellos ojos verdes, mientras contemplaba con temor como los veloces proyectiles acortaban drásticamente la distancia que mediaba entre ellos y sus objetivos, zigzagueando frenéticamente.

Mark intentó calmarla porque su esposa se estaba agitando tanto presa del pánico, que podría desestabilizarle haciéndole entrar en barrena y precipitarse sobre la selva. Con voz grave y procurando que no trasmitiera pánico o indecisión, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y suave, dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Candy:

-Escucha cariño, puede que nos hayan confundido con un caza enemigo. No están a distancia de alcance visual, quiero decir que tal vez no nos puedan percibir directamente a simple vista. Nos habrán localizado con su radar, pero saldremos de esta. No te muevas y sujétate con fuerza a mí y pase lo que pase, confía en mí. O acaso ¿ no sigo siendo tu príncipe ? –le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Candy rió quedamente entornando los ojos ante su ocurrencia, y entonces, poniéndose muy seria, pensó en la inutilidad y el horror de la guerra. Repasó mentalmente su breve y crucial encuentro con su tío Manfred Von Ritchtofen, el mítico Barón Rojo que había pilotado uno de los antediluvianos antepasados de aquellos veloces jets de combate. También se acordó del Mauritania cuando Mark interceptó los torpedos del U-Booat haciendo estallar sus cabezas de guerra, apuntando cuidadosamente su arma contra las espoletas y destruyendo milagrosamente los tres torpedos que el submarino alemán lanzó contra el indefenso e inerme barco de pasajeros, a tiempo antes de alcanzasen la línea de flotación del casco del transatlántico. La heróica acción le había valido las felicitaciones del pasaje, y hasta del capitán del submarino enemigo. Entonces Candy le preguntó:

-¿ Puedes deshacerte de ellos, como cuando lo del Mauritania ?

Mark suspiró. Era una pregunta difícil de responder con un cierto grado de optimismo. Los torpedos del U-booat eran mucho más lentos, no llevaban velocidades de Mach 2 ni zigzagueaban en busca de fuentes de calor que atraían sus sofisticados sensores de búsqueda infrarroja. Pero los cohetes aire aire, lógicamente no sabían que estaban atacando personas de carne y hueso, en vez de cazas supersónicos enemigos.

-No es sencillo Candy. Esos cohetes no tienen nada que ver con los viejos torpedos de la Gran Guerra, porque son guiados por el calor. Intentaré proporcionarles un blanco más cálido para desviarlos de nosotros, luego ya veremos.

Mark extendió su brazo derecho hacia delante. Se concentró y una larga estela de fuego eructó de su antebrazo. El haz de fuego que alcanzó los diez mil grados se extendió varios metros por delante suyo. Candy apartó la vista protegiéndose el rostro con un brazo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente con el derecho a Mark, porque el resplandor que desprendía el haz de luz era tan intenso, que la cegó durante unos instantes. Los Aim 7 Sparrow inmediatamente se esclavizaron a su nuevo blanco y dirigiéndose contra él, aceleraron, pasando de largo ante Candy que respiró aliviada, y Mark que hizo otro tanto, y chocaron entre sí, estallando con atronadoras explosiones tan pronto como alcanzaron las voraces llamaradas que Mark emitía delante suyo y de su esposa a distancia prudencial de ambos. Candy contempló aquello con desagrado para hundir el rostro, en la espalda de su esposo. Mark cortó inmediatamente la emisión de fuego.

-Ha funcionado. Aprovechemos para larganos de aquí. Sujétate fuerte cariño y no temas. Verás como todo se soluciona pronto.

59

Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, pero solo deseaba aterrizar cuanto antes, para que su esposo pudiera evacuar la sangre contaminada, recobrarse y efectuar un nuevo salto en el tiempo, esta vez de forma controlada para regresar a su época, tal y como le había explicado brevemente. Estaba tan cansada y exhausta que Mark le recomendó que durmiera un poco aunque fuera recostándose sobre su espalda como si fuera un improvisado lecho pese a lo inusual e incómodo de la situación, mientras intentaba localizar un claro en la inmensa floresta que se extendía a sus pies. Pero su intención era alcanzar la relativa seguridad de Vietnam del Sur, porque sospechaba que se encontraban en el Norte, posiblemente cerca de Hanoi.

-Demasiado al norte –masculló con rabia. Candy medio adormilada le preguntó que estaba diciendo. Mark esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad y dijo:

-No es nada amor mío. Duermete, enseguida llegaremos, no te preocupes.

Candy cerró los ojos. Sabía que Mark le estaba escondiendo la verdad con piadosas mentiras. Uno de los defectos de su esposo es que no sabía enmascarar la verdad con facilidad o de manera que sonara convincente. Sonrió porque a pesar de todo, tal y como le había revelado al cruel gangster, nunca dejaría de amarle desde aquel crucial día de su primer encuentro en la Colina de Pony.

Para colmo, uno de los aviones que les habían disparado la salva de cohetes decidió confirmar visualmente el derribo, mientras su gregario patrullaba por los alrededores a la búsqueda de nuevos objetivos, o simplemente como defensa para su compañero. El gran avión biplaza se aproximó a donde se suponía que se encontraba el MIG-17 que habían descubierto según sus radares de alerta temprana. John Manfred Locke el piloto buscó algún posible resto, o indicio aunque suponían que era una tontería. El avión se había desintegrado sin duda, porque no se percibía ni tan siquiera el característico rastro de humo dejado cuando se precipitaban a tierra o señal de que el piloto norvietnamita se hubiera eyectado desde su avión en llamas. Entonces, en un momento en que su oficial de vuelo, el teniente Kevin Oldfield estaba mirando en dirección opuesta, John distinguió algo muy raro e irreal, que le heló la sangre en las venas.

60

Sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Pensó que las largas horas de patrulla de largo alcance, y la tensión acumulada le habían hecho ver cosas raras, que sin duda no estaban ahí. Por un momento, el aterrado piloto del Phamton creyó distinguir entre las nubes a un hombre de largos cabellos y penetrantes ojos negros vestido con una cazadora de cuero muy gastada y unos jeans igualmente artrosos y deslucidos. Y firmemente aferrada a él, sobre su espalda, viajaba una mujer muy hermosa de expresivos y deslumbrantes ojos verdes enmarcados en un rostro ovalado de piel muy blanca, bajo un cabello rubio sujeto con aparatosos lazos en un complicado peinado claramente pasado de moda. Por si fuera poco, la muchacha llevaba un anticuado vestido de época con un gran lazo en la parte trasera del mismo, a la altura de la cintura y hecho jirones. Ambos volaban entre las nubes, como si tal cosa. John, descendiente lejano por vía materna del mítico Barón Rojo estuvo a punto de gritar, pero de su garganta, solo salió un gorjeo desesperado a través de su máscara de goma, de suministro de oxígeno. Para no volverse loco, su mente lo atribuyó a la tensión de las duras semanas de combates que estaban teniendo. La escalada de la guerra iba en aumento y el esfuerzo bélico era cada era mayor, haciéndose notar en el cansancio y la moral de los hombres, y las bajas que cada día iban aumentando gradualmente. Kevin se percató de la angustia de su camarada y le preguntó a través de los auriculares incorporados a su casco:

-Eh muchacho, ¿ ocurre algo ?

-No, nada, nada –dijo con un sudor frío pero disimulando lo mejor que supo. Cuando miró hacía donde había divisado la irreal imagen de ambas figuras suspendidas en el vacío, esta ya no estaba.

Meses después de ser licenciado observó una ajada y arrugada fotografía de Candy en blanco y negro, y recordó la extraña historia que le contara una de sus tías maternas, cuando apenas era un mocoso de cinco años acerca de Manfred Von Ritchtofen y una bella muchacha de largos cabellos recogidos en coletas con grandes lazos y de una espectacular belleza de la que cabía destacar sus inmensos ojos verdes, y que era la sobrina predilecta del mítico piloto alemán, pese al escasísimo margen de tiempo que compartieron juntos. La joven había sido enfermera en el frente occidental…y era su abuela.. Tía Marianne siempre se emocionaba cuando recordaba a su bella madre y a su según sus palabras "su valeroso y dulce padre", el abuelo de John, así como siempre tenía también un recordatorio para su tío Maikel, hermano de ella a la sazón y padre del piloto naval. A veces, la tía Marianne hablaba de cosas muy raras que el chiquillo apenas entendía. Y la jovial y sonriente mujer, que había heredado la belleza de su madre le contaba al futuro piloto naval de la USAAF, historias inverosímiles acerca de un robot con sentimientos y emociones humanas de voz pausada y almibarada en contraste con su temible aspecto, un simpático hombre algo entrado en carnes y un excéntrico inventor que había creado el robot y otras cosas maravillosas e imposibles. También evocaba el recuerdo de un mayordomo que siempre había trabajado en la mansión de sus abuelos y al que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. De pequeña siempre le confundía con un niño. No entendía como alguien tan joven podía trabajar como mayordomo, y la mujer reía a mandíbula batiente mientras degustaba un té con pastas en compañía de su sobrino favorito, en el porche de la mansión que tenía a las afueras de Philadelfia, enclavada en mitad de una propiedad enorme en la que destacaban enormes y bien cuidados jardines y bosques, por doquier. Entonces un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Los padres de su tía Marianne aun vivían y estuvo a punto de ir a visitarles. Pero no se atrevió. Tuvo miedo de confirmar que sus descabelladas sospechas, fueran del todo ciertas. Terriblemente ciertas y acertadas.

"No, desde luego disparar a tus abuelos paternos con un aspecto inusualmente juvenil, confundiéndolos con un caza enemigo, lanzándoles una andanada de cuatro misiles, valorados cada uno de ellos en medio millón de dólares aproximadamente, a veinticinco mil metros de altura, sobre las selvas de Vietnam, no es algo que se de precisamente todos los días." –pensó John, ceñudo pero a punto de reír histéricamente aunque se contuvo, intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, aunque era difícil sustraerse al influjo de lo que había constatado con sus propios y atemorizados ojos. Si en vez de en la cabina de un Phamton F4 hubiera estado en la de un F-100 Supersabre o un F-8 Crusader, ambos cazas monoplaza, habría desconectado la radio por unos instantes, y gritaría hasta la extenuación para aliviar la tremenda tensión a la que se estaba viendo sometido. No quería ser retirado del servicio activo antes de tiempo por una posible afección nerviosa, porque volar en aquella etapa de su vida, lo era todo para él, al igual que lo había sido para su célebre y legendario antepasado.

Aquella reflexión estremeció al piloto que rió por lo bajo cuestionándose su estado mental, para no alertar a su compañero, preguntándose si lograría mantener la cordura en lo sucesivo o si ya de por sí, la habría extraviado definitivamente.. Buena prueba de que no había perdido por completo el juicio, era el especial cuidado que había puesto en ocultar sus preocupaciones y temores a Kevin.

61

"Viajes en el tiempo" –se dijo tratando de encontrar frenéticamente una explicación racional a lo que había presenciado. Sabía que no era una alucinación, porque la muchacha había clavado sus ojos de esmeralda en su rostro oculto por el visor tintado, y se había alterado visiblemente, casi tanto como él, tal vez asustada por el cristal oscuro y opaco, que estaba adosado a su casco de vuelo, ocultando sus facciones. Una alucinación no te devuelve la mirada ni reacciona sobresaltándose, en el grado que aquella chica lo había hecho, al menos en su opinión. Si tal era la razón, había estado a punto de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido, si debía considerar que las paradojas temporales eran una realidad tangible y total, como a tenor de lo que había divisado parecía. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y mientras el Phamtom F4 ponía rumbo a su base reuniéndose con su gregario, porque su autonomía de vuelo se estaba agotando con rapidez, suspiró aliviado porque los Aim 7 Sparrow hubieran fallado su objetivo. No parecía que los pilotos del otro caza, por suerte para John, se hubieran topado con ambos jóvenes. Mientras la voz de Kevin, conversando a través de la radio con la tripulación del otro avión, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

-Aquí Jefe Rojo, aquí Jefe Rojo repito. Misión terminada. Retornamos al Midway.

-Confirmado. Ok, nosotros os seguimos, chicos. No hemos detectado bandidos delante de nosotros, no obstante tened ojo avizor y mantened la mano sobre el disparador por si acaso –le respondieron desde el otro avión, notificándole en la jerga de los pilotos, que no habían rastreado nuevos cazas enemigos.

Con un demoledor rugido, los dos aviones viraron en formación cerrada para dirigirse hacia la línea de costa y muy pronto se adentraron en el mar, donde en una posición determinada y secreta en el Mar de la China, el portaaviones USS Midway aguardaba el retorno de cada uno de los cazas embarcados, que habían despegado desde su cubierta de vuelo, con diferentes objetivos y misiones sobre Vietnam del Norte.

FIN DE LA OCTAVA PARTE


	9. NAUFRAGOS DEL TIEMPO

NAUFRAGOS DEL TIEMPO

9º PARTE

1

Después de un largo y difícil descenso, Mark había conseguido poner pie con Candy a cuestas en las peligrosas y torturadas tierras de Vietnam. No sabía hasta que punto podría continuar forzando los límites de la peligrosa y caprichosa sustancia naranja que bullía en sus venas, sin provocar una explosión nuclear o que de resultas de tan abusivo empleo, su sangre contaminada envenenara su organismo. Pero no tenía otra alternativa y arriesgándose a un mortal juego de ruleta rusa en el que él era el arma y el capcioso iridium, la bala, utilizó una vez más su poder de apantallamiento. Mientras Mark descendía lentamente envuelto en la suave y lechosa claridad iridiscente del iridium, Candy férreamente abrazada a él musitaba una oración por ambos, pero sobre todo por Mark:

"Padre Celestial, -suplicaba con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia delante, con los ojos de esmeralda cerrados- protege a Mark. Ya sé que ha tenido que hacer cosas horribles, puede que por ello, ya su alma no tenga salvación, y por eso yo estoy dispuesta a sobrellevar su carga, pero protégele, Padre, protégele y sobre todo…perdónale. Es tan bueno, tan dulce e inocente en el fondo…"

Mark pese a estar concentrado en la peligrosa y arriesgada labor para controlar el iridium, intuyó que su esposa estaba rezando. En actitud orante, Candy semejaba un ángel, que el arte gótico tan fina y magistralmente sabía representar, un ángel idealizado que le amaba tanto que hasta rezaba por alguien como él. Por un ser torturado y monstruoso que había arrastrado a aquella etérea criatura al peor de los infiernos, haciéndola pasar por las peores y más duras pruebas.

Cuando finalmente las plantas de los pies del joven moreno hoyaron el suelo, lo primero que hizo fue depositar a Candy con sumo cuidado en tierra. La muchacha sonrió ante las atenciones y desvelos de su esposo musitando lentamente, y tratando de alegrar al decaído Mark, cuyo ánimo estaba por los suelos:

-Mi vida, no soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper, puedes dejarme en tierra sin temor a que me haga pedazos –declaró Candy con fingida afectación.

Entonces Mark desactivó la protección que les tornaba invisibles, una vez que se aseguró que no había ningún peligro a la vista, por lo menos en apariencia. Y como era de esperar, su sangre empezó rápidamente el proceso de descontaminación que suponía sería largo y difícil, porque Mark había utilizado el iridium más allá de lo razonable. Los chorros de sangre negra emergieron de su espalda haciendo que se convulsionara de dolor. Candy intentó ayudarle, pero el joven se lo impidió, y declaró con un hilo de voz:

-Candy…no te acerques…yo…yo.

Pero la joven no estaba dispuesta a dejarle solo y le aferró entre sus brazos sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas, para evitar que se lastimara. Mark gritó y se puso a llorar harto de tener que brindar a la hermosa muchacha semejante y patética escena.

-Soy…un monstruo Candy –dijo Mark cayendo nuevamente en la desesperación- mereces algo mejor que yo. Yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, los labios de Candy sellaron los suyos con un largo y duradero beso. Las lágrimas de la joven rubia se entremezclaron con las de Mark que nunca agradecería lo bastante el contar con aquel ángel dorado a su lado, pese a sus continuas recaídas en las negras simas de la más amarga pena.

Candy se separó de él y le observó con ojos anegados de lágrimas. Puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha en los labios de Mark y dijo:

-No Mark. Eres mi esposo, mi príncipe. Un monstruo no tendría nunca un corazón como el tuyo, amor mío. Tu bondad es tan grande que tus propias pupilas te delatan. ¿ Quieres saber por qué me enamoré realmente de ti ?

Mark asintió sorprendido, interrumpiendo su llanto momentáneamente, mientras los regueros negros empezaban a adquirir una vivida tonalidad roja. El efecto de la descontaminación de su organismo estaba tocando a su fin, antes de lo que en un principio había previsto. Entonces el joven se dio cuenta extrañado, de una cuestión que nunca antes se había planteado en serio o a fondo, la razón por la que la muchacha se había prendado de él.

Candy le ayudó a que se sentara instándole a que se apoyara en su cuello. Desde que había perdido parte de su monstruosa estatura, y con ella algo de peso, hasta a la voluntariosa joven le resultaba si aplicaba la debida fuerza, relativamente factible que no fácil moverle, sirviéndose de sus propias fuerzas. Entonces se acordó de que había planteado una pregunta a su esposo y que la contestación había quedado en el aire, sin ser formulada. La chica se dio un característico coscorrón en su frente por el olvido y dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Mark con sus brazos y le besaba levemente en los labios:

-Por tu buen corazón. Lo detecté instantáneamente cuando me miraste desde una de las ramas más bajas del Padre Árbol. Estabas tan desvalido y tan frágil…

-Fui un imbécil –se lamentó Mark lanzando un hondo suspiro y apartando la mirada del rostro de su esposa- te dejé allí abandonada a tu suerte.

-No Mark. Temiste haberme hecho daño y por ello te fuiste. Ya entonces te considerabas pernicioso y dañino, pero te estabas engañando a ti mismo.

Mark intentó levantarse, pero Candy se lo impidió. Estaba bien con él en aquella posición, tan cerca el uno del otro y el joven no se resistió, porque opinaba de la misma manera que ella.

-No soy el hombre bueno y dulce que proclamas o piensas Candy –dijo el joven esbozando una mueca de disgusto cuando desde su espalda un último chorro de sangre ya roja abandonó temblando su piel- he matado, he vertido sangre y no solo la mía.

La muchacha tomó su rostro colocando sus manos sobre las sienes de Mark, obligándole a mirarla al tirar lenta pero firmemente de su cabeza. Mark notó algo perplejo como la fuerza de su esposa había aumentado notablemente, quizás se debiera al influjo constante del iridium.

-Mírame amor mío –le dijo ella con voz firme y ligeramente enojada por los menosprecios rayanos en la autocompasión que Mark se inflingía constantemente- y contempla mis ojos.

El joven clavó sus pupilas negras en las de Candy, tan verdes e intensas semejantes a esmeraldas. Mark creyó que terminaría por acabar hundiéndose en las aguas de aquel infinito mar verde y proceloso que se le antojaba la mirada de Candy.

-Mis ojos te expresan toda la gratitud, respeto y lealtad que he sentido por ti durante todos estos años, y lo seguirán haciendo para el resto de mis días, porque jamás podré amar a otro hombre que no seas tú, Mark.

Luego antes de que el joven pudiera añadir nada o declarar algo al respecto, Candy retiró con cuidado el llanto que pendía de sus pupilas negras, como el fruto maduro de un árbol a punto de precipitarse a tierra y concluyó con una frase que ya le había dirigido hacía años y que resumía a la perfección las razones por la que pese, a tantas vicisitudes, saltos en el tiempo y horrores continuaba a su lado:

-Si fueras malvado, hace ya tiempo que me habría marchado de tu lado. Pero no lo eres, querido Mark, no lo eres.

2

Afortunadamente, durante la tensa pero necesaria conversación, porque Candy sabía perfectamente en que momentos, su marido tenía la perentoria necesidad de aliviar su alma confesando cuanto le atormentaba como en momentos así, no se presentó ningún peligro ni sufrieron ataques de nínguna índole. Estaban en un país en guerra y Mark temía que en cualquier instante Candy presenciara alguna atrocidad o fueran víctimas de las muchas y crueles vicisitudes de aquella larga y mortífera guerra.

Estaban en un arrozal donde pastaban algunos búfalos de larga cornamenta y piel cubierta de barro que avanzaban lenta y parsimoniosamente entre las aguas que anegaban los grandes cultivos de arroz. A veces, las garzas se posaban sobre el lomo de los voluminosos y estólidos animales picoteando entre las cerdas del hirsuto y duro pelaje de los búfalos en busca de algún insecto que alimentara a las famélicas aves. La guerra había terminado con el habitat de muchas especies animales, las cuales, lo mismo que los seres humanos, aunque muchos para su consideración habían dejado de serlo, sobrevivían como podían. Algunos helicópteros marrones semejantes a saurios prehistóricos permanecían convertidos en un amasijo de hierros destrozados en mitad del agua, allí donde la profundidad de la misma era menor, posados en el lecho del cercano río que suministraba el agua necesaria a las raíces de las plantas de arroz dispuestas en ordenadas hileras. Candy aguzó la vista y distinguió en el fuselaje de las desvencijadas máquinas que un día, o quizás hasta hacía poco habían volado, las mismas insignias que llevaba el avión que los había atacado hacía un breve lapso de tiempo. Mark recobrado de su repentina tristeza, se puso en pie dando gracias al iridium por haberse portado bien con él, al no haber desatado su furia o tardar más de lo recomendable en la evacuación por los poros de su piel, de la sangre negra e infectada. Mark extrajo su lanzagranadas que se encontraba plegado y tocó el botón que expandía el arma hasta su longitud original. Con una mueca de disgusto, Candy asistió nuevamente al triste espectáculo del florecimiento de la siniestra simiente del arma, cuya forma cónica destacó amenazadora por la boca del cañón.

-Ya sé que no te hace ninguna gracia Candy –dijo Mark cansado de justificarse, de luchar y tener que extraer aquel trozo de hierro para disgusto de su esposa- pero no me encuentro en condiciones aun de utilizar…-se detuvo, tomó aire y prosiguió con voz fatigada- el iridium como arma, y tenemos que defendernos. Esta tierra –dijo señalando en derredor suyo con la mano derecha extendida- está sumida en un largo conflicto.

Candy asintió entristecida. Sabía que tenía razón por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Antes cuando descendían, había rezado por él y Mark se preguntó si realmente era merecedor de las plegarias de Candy y si algún día se le perdonaría todo el mal que había desatado, aunque no le hubiera quedado, en más de una ocasión, otra alternativa. Se ciñó el arma a la espalda ajustando la gastada correa de cuero en torno a su camisa y a su cazadora, que Candy le había devuelto porque ahora sentía como un tórrido calor la invadía. Habían pasado del gélido y glacial frío de los confines de la atmósfera, al bochorno sofocante y pegajoso de los de la Tierra.

2

Caminaron durante breve tiempo, hasta que afortunadamente hallaron una cueva vacía que Mark exploró cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera infestada de trampas o de tropas del Viet Cong. Si les sorprendían, seguramente intentarían matarle, porque Mark era norteamericano y su aspecto occidental, lo mismo que el de su esposa totalmente inconfundible les delataba, y aun más si se tenía en cuenta la monstruosa arma anti-tanque que portaba a la espalda. En cuanto a Candy prefirió no imaginar cuan terrible suerte correría si a él le pasaba algo. Por eso, después de advertir a Candy que no se separara ni un milímetro de su lado, que caminara por donde él lo hiciera o que se desplazara haciendo el menor ruido posible, el hallar un refugio, aunque fuera una cueva excavada en la roca viva, le llenó de satisfacción. Candy rió quedamente ante el estupor de Mark:

-Candy, ¿ qué ocurre, cariño ?

-No, nada nada Mark –dijo con contagiosa hilaridad aun en medio de la angustiosa tesitura en la que ambos se hallaban inmersos- pero parece que cuando estamos en dificultades, nuestro destino sea resguardarnos en cuevas o grutas.

Entonces Mark contagiado de su optimismo, se reprochó sus negros y derrotistas pensamientos que le asaltaban de cuando en cuando. Alma atormentada le había llamado Anthony poco después de que le salvara de morir desnucado contra el suelo, creyendo que así estaría garantizando la felicidad de Candy, que Mark pretendía creer haber robado en beneficio propio, cuando no era cierto. Candy nunca le habría seguido o se habría casado con él de no estar absoluta y totalmente enamorada de él. La muchacha de rubios cabellos y deslumbrante belleza, cuyo máximo exponente eran sus maravillosos ojos verdes, nunca se habría plegado a sus deseos ni su voluntad de habérsela tratado de imponer mediante coacciones o amenazas. Hasta Anthony, que desde el mismo día que le contempló con temor, aporreando el ventanal de la mansión de Lakewood llamando a Candy por su nombre a pleno pulmón, mientras varios guardias intentaban sin demasiado éxito alejarle de la cristalera, había sentido una honda compasión por él, al determinar que su salvador era aun más desgraciado y triste que él. Y por eso, le había dejado el camino libre, aunque por otra parte sabía que el incipiente amor que tan indisolublemente ligaba a Candy a Mark, nunca podría ser cortado o interrumpido. Aun evocaba los desgarradores llantos y gritos de Candy que pareció enfermar, cayendo en una larga postración, desde el mismo momento en que Mark la sacara sana y salva de las embravecidas aguas de la cascada de Lakewood. Llamaba a Mark noche y día, describiéndole con tal precisión y minuciosidad que Anthony no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer a su salvador, como el hombre del que realmente Candy se había enamorado perdidamente. Desde aquel instante, el muchacho rubio de ojos azules supo que jamás podría ganar el corazón de Candy y que la próxima vez que el desconocido joven de cabellos y ojos de azabache retornara, sería ya con carácter definitivo. Candy no le dejaría marchar la próxima vez, a poco que Mark se quedara en aquel tiempo, como efectivamente sucedió cuando nada más rescatarle, el agotamiento y la pérdida masiva de sangre le incapacitaron para huir volando mediante la emisión de iridium. A partir de ahí ese vínculo entre Mark y Candy se hizo indisoluble y definitivo y por eso, optó por no interponerse más entre ambos enamorados. Pero Albert lo entendió demasiado tarde y pagaba en prisión la larga cadena de desmanes que había cometido, cegado de un irracional y fiero sentimiento hacia su hija adoptiva.

Mark sonrió al contemplarse en el espejo de una polvera que Candy conservaba entre los pliegues de su destrozado vestido y se comparó, aunque sin pretenderlo conscientemente, con el protagonista de una célebre película de acción en su tiempo.

Mark observó a Candy y lamentó el lamentable estado de sus ropas, enlodadas y hechas jirones meneando la cabeza tristemente.

-No te preocupes Mark. En cuanto descanses y estés preparado para saltar en el tiempo, y hallamos dejado atrás esta pesadilla, renovaré todo mi vestuario –bromeó ella.

En ese momento, Mark se fijó horrorizado, que la planta del pie derecho de Candy estaba a punto de pisar algo. Aunque a veces maldijese el iridium que corría por sus venas, en ocasiones como aquella se felicitaba de tenerlo moviéndose libre y salvajemente impetuoso por sus venas y arterias, entremezclado con su sangre. Con unos reflejos envidiables, Mark que estaba acodado en la entrada de la cueva detuvo a Candy aferrándola por el brazo derecho. La chica estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al suelo. Extrañada interrogó a Mark con la mirada, algo enojada, y cuando su esposo señaló con sus ojos de azabache hacia el lugar donde había estado a punto de posar su pie, advirtió con una mueca de asco y desdén, como un afilado trozo de bambú en el que alguien había ensartado excrementos aguardaba a una incauta y tal vez despreocupada víctima, hábilmente disimulada entre la hierba. Era obvio que el tallo de bambú había sido convertido en una estaca a conciencia por el trabajo hecho a conciencia para convertirlo en una sencilla, pero mortífera arma de guerra.

-Una estaca pungi –sentenció Mark propinándole una patada con desagrado y apartando el ahusado tallo de bambú y las heces, de la trayectoria de Candy –son trampas para producir heridas lacerantes. Los –vaciló esbozando una mueca de asco, pero decidió proseguir hablando-…excrementos son para infectar las posibles lesiones que el enemigo se pueda producir al pisarla.

Candy bajó la cabeza contrariada. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido. Mark prefirió dejarla a solas con su sufrimiento. El también sabía cuando debía consolarla o animarla y aquel no era el momento más adecuado para tratar de calmar el dolor de Candy. Con gesto abatido, ambos entraron en la cueva, una vez que Mark se aseguró que no hubiera más trampas disimuladas. Se reprochó que pese a su meticulosa exploración previa, se le hubiera escapado aquella y maldijo su torpeza.

"Ahora que sonreía de nuevo" –pensó para sí, mientras trataba de improvisar un lecho para la muchacha.

3

Pese a que Mark debía montar guardia, Candy se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar suplicándoselo encarecidamente, un poco más recobrada de la fatal y deprimente impresión que le había producido la dura realidad del país, porque si Mark conseguía descansar aunque solo fuera por unas horas, echando un sueño reparador, antes estaría listo para emplear sus poderes para saltar en el tiempo. A ratos, Candy iba y venía entre la entrada de la cueva y su esposo, para ver como estaba. Mark dormía recostado en el lecho que en un principio iba a ser destinado a Candy, y la joven realizaba un casi continuo peregrinar, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En un momento determinado, se arrodilló ante él y acarició su frente y sus mejillas musitando:

-Pobrecito mío –siempre preocupado por los demás antes que por sí mismo, siempre atormentado.

Mark sumido en un profundo sueño, evocaba otro pasaje de su vida.

4

Soñó, o más bien, recordó en sus ensoñaciones, que estaba ante la celda en la que un displicente y abúlico Albert, permanecía durante buena parte del día, reclinado en el catre carcelario adosado a la pared, mientras que Mark, que no había acudido aquel día precisamente para interesarse por su salud, le observaba con mal contenido odio, aunque el sentimiento era recíproco. Albert que solo abandonaba el catre para escribir poesías en honor o memoria de Candy y probar escasamente algún bocado, le observó con desprecio y le preguntó:

-¿ A qué has venido joven señor de Lakewood ? –inquirió irónicamente, sabedor ya de que el joven había heredado prácticamente, pese a que la tía-abuela Elroy aun viviera, la totalidad de la inmensa fortuna de los Andrew, debido a su mala gestión de los negocios del clan familiar y su descenso a la barbarie. Se giró brevemente, mirándole de soslayo. Tenía una larga barba poblada y un aspecto desaseado, incluso para los cánones de una penitenciaría como aquella, que no se distinguía precisamente por ser un selecto club de campo para la alta sociedad.

-Ahórrate tus sarcasmos –dijo Mark con voz queda y sibilante- me he enterado de lo que le hiciste a Candy aquel día, y te juro –dijo mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos de azabache que sacaron a Albert de su estudiada indiferencia- que de no ser por sus ruegos–declaró con una inflexión de odio en el tono de su voz- habría ido en tu busca entonces y te hubiera matado, como aquella otra vez que también lo impidió Candy.

Albert le dirigió una lánguida mirada de desdén y dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa de madera en la que reposaba un humeante plato de sopa acompañado por una botella de vino y una generosa ración de pan, junto a otro segundo plato con filetes empanados:

-Ohhh, resulta que ahora tengo que estar agradecido a la pequeña advenediza que me salvara la vida –declaró con ironía mientras hundía la cuchara de madera en la escudilla y tomando una generosa porción de sopa, se la metía en la boca sorbiéndola con fruición –todo esto es por tu culpa, maldito Mark. Te salvé la vida, y así me lo pagas, quitándomela, aunque puedes quedártela para ti. Ya no la quiero –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que exasperó a Mark-, está ya tan usada que…

Al escuchar aquello, Mark no aguantó más, y no le dejó terminar. Un resplandor ígneo proveniente de su muñeca derecha, atravesó por entre los barrotes y perforó el plato de madera, haciendo que la sopa saliera despedida por todas partes, manchando el uniforme carcelario naranja de Albert y saltando al rostro y el pecho de este. El rayo de fuego, se estrelló en la pared, en la que produjo un pequeño pero profundo boquete. Antes de que indignado, pudiera protestar, Mark rodeó con su mano derecha uno de los gruesos barrotes pintados de negro y empezó a emitir calor, sin importarle que pudieran verle o detectar lo que pretendía hacer. Durante unos instantes, Albert contempló más fascinado que indignado por lo de la sopa, como el metal se retorcía entre los dedos de Mark por efecto de las altas temperaturas que el iridium proyectaba a través de su mano sobre el duro material. Finalmente, el barrote que Mark aferraba con firmeza se partió, quebrándose por la mitad, en su mano, mientras le decía:

-Como vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposa o a mis hijos, o le ocurra algo por orden tuya o no, y sospeche que tengas que ver en ello en lo más mínimo, esto –dijo señalando al barrote retorcido por el tremendo calor alcanzado, retirando los dedos, para que pudiera ver claramente los efectos del repentino calentamiento del metal a temperatura de fundición, y dejarle muy claro que iba en serio- no será nada comparado con lo que haré contigo. Aunque Candy me odie de por vida si se entera, aunque me expulse de su lado y del de mis hijos, te juro Albert Andrew, que será la última fechoría que cometas en tu vida.

Mark extinguió la llamarada con un espantoso siseo que erizó el vello de Albert.

Después de realizar la severa advertencia, Mark abandonó la prisión, antes de que Albert pudiera replicar nada, y cuando los guardias en sus habituales rondas de control de la población reclusa, hallaron el barrote partido por la mitad, no les fue posible averiguar que podía haber sucedido. Ni tan siquiera Albert, que obviamente algo sabía se avino a contarlo, pese a las presiones que recibió por parte de los guardias, o el propio alcaide de la prisión, para que no ocultara nada.

5

Mark se despertó junto a Candy que había estado velándole todo el tiempo, más pendiente del estado de su esposo que de controlar el que un más que probable peligro perturbara su relativa tranquilidad. Sin embargo Candy no se había percatado de que el joven había abierto los ojos, porque mantenía los suyos firmemente cerrados, mientras elevaba una plegaria por el muchacho que recostado sobre sus codos, la observaba con dulzura e infinito cariño en el lecho de hojas secas y ramas que en un primer momento había improvisado para ella. Los labios de la chica se movían lentamente mientras mantenía las manos firmemente entrelazadas y de sus labios emanaban palabras de consuelo y piedad, en las que él era el principal motivo de las mismas. Mark se conmovió tanto que no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad por todo el horror y las vidas que se había forzado a quitar. Finalmente optó por abandonar la cueva en silencio para no importunar a Candy que continuaba hablando en voz baja y poniendo todo su corazón y humildad en la sencilla oración:

-Por favor Padre Celestial protege a Mark, él no es malo, nunca quiso ser malo, su corazón está lleno de bondad Padre, aunque a el le cueste tanto reconocerlo…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el umbral de la cueva, pisó una rama que se partió con un seco chasquido. Candy abrió los ojos y se detuvo, excusándose por haber interrumpido su oración ante el Señor. Sonrió a Mark con ternura. Aquella mirada era tan cálida y hermosa que Mark, no fue capaz de reprimir algunas lágrimas.

-Candy, no merezco que reces por mí –dijo el joven bajando la cabeza y dejando caer su monstruosa arma, avergonzado porque alguien rezara por un hombre que iba armado hasta los dientes- no soy bueno, mi alma es tortuosa y negra. No sé si Dios querrá perdonarme por…

Candy le abrazó sorpresivamente y depositó su rostro sobre el pecho de Mark. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, fuertes, solemnes, vigorosos. Cuando intentó hablar, Candy le puso un dedo en los labios y dijo mirándole fijamente a continuación:

-Eres una persona tan buena que cuando cometes una acción terrible para defender a seres inocentes, te lo reprochas constantemente. Si tu alma fuera tan negra y tortuosa como afirmas, querido Mark, jamás sentirías esos remordimientos y esos cargos de conciencia que tanto te torturan y te asaltan. Para mí no solo eres bueno si no, maravilloso.

-Eso no justifica tanta sangre vertida –dijo Mark observando el arma que había arrojado al suelo pedregoso de la cueva y que brillaba levemente. La cabeza cónica de la granada propulsada sobresalía del ánima del cañón, dirigida hacia él como un dedo acusador que le recriminara sus crímenes y pecados.

Candy lanzó un hondo suspiro. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que se había figurado en un primer momento. Mark sonrió sin alegría mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo derecho con ambas manos y le oyó decir:

-Candy, tú estás orando por mí y sin embargo, justificas el que haya destruido vidas –dijo extendiendo la mano izquierda y liberando las llamaradas a través de su piel que permanecía incólume mientras los inquietos haces de fuego bailaban en torno a su muñeca envolviéndola y desprendiendo un calor sofocante, ofreciendo a Candy una visión dantesca.

-¿ Crees que Dios puede perdonar a alguien como yo ? ¿ a alguien que puede hacer esto ? –preguntó señalando las lenguas de fuego que obligaron a Candy a apartar la vista contrariada.

-Por favor –le rogó encarecidamente su mujer con voz acuciante- apaga eso. Ya sabes que no soporto verlo.

Mark asintió y extinguió las llamaradas con un leve siseo mientras una columna de humo transparente emergía de la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo.

Candy le envolvió con sus brazos obligándole a mirarla. Se había enojado ante la terquedad de Mark en admitir su humanidad y bondad y por el desprecio que realizaba de si mismo continuamente.

-Escúchame bien amor mío, sabes que nunca podré aprobar el asesinato o la destrucción de cualquier forma de vida, pero cuando alguien está obligado a hacerlo porque si no se perderían otras vidas inocentes, a veces también eso es un acto de suprema bondad. No, no pongas esa cara Mark –dijo la muchacha ante el estupor que había esbozado Mark en su rostro- porque si es duro el tener que matar cuando no queda otra solución, el hecho de mostrar arrepentimiento y sentir remordimientos te convierte no solo en un ser humano, sino en alguien bueno y sobre todo digno de lástima, por la terrible agonía por la que está pasando, lo cual, Mark es tu caso.

Mark arqueó las cejas. No podía creer que la joven que había pronunciado semejantes palabras fuera la misma Candy que formulaba una plegaria por él o a la que tanto repugnara la destrucción de la vida. Mark caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva oteando con cuidado y observando si había algún movimiento sospechoso entre los arrozales. Afortunadamente, solo se escuchó el chapoteo de los búfalos de gran y retorcida cornamenta entre los cañaverales y los campos de arroz y el ocasional chillido de un ave tropical que volaba rauda, haciendo una pasada rasante a pocos metros del suelo.

-Y sin embargo me entrometí en tu vida –dijo el joven, ceñudo exasperando a Candy con su pesimismo. Cuando Mark tomaba la senda de la desesperación, costaba mucho lograr que desandara todo el camino emprendido.

Antes de que Candy pudiera añadir nada, Mark alzó la mano derecha pidiendo silencio. La joven meneó la cabeza disgustada, pero le dejó continuar:

-Si yo no hubiera vuelto a aparecer, habrías ido a ese colegio de Londres, y allí con Terry, tal vez hubieras sido feliz, aunque luego las malas artes de Eliza terminasen separándoos pero puedes tener por segura una cosa Candy.

Mark hizo una pausa. Un saltamontes zumbó en la cueva para deslizarse rápidamente al exterior, con un par de saltos.

-Si yo hubiera sido Terry, jamás te habría abandonado Candy, ni por Susana, ni por cien como ella.

Candy esbozó un gesto de fastidio. Resopló y dijo frunciendo el ceño:

-No sé que a viene eso ahora Mark, no te entiendo.

En el fondo sabía que debía permitirle que se desahogara.

-La verdad, es que me alegro de no ser Terry Grandschester –dijo con un leve deje de orgullo en la voz- porque, siendo Mark Anderson a pesar de mis defectos y de todo lo que supongo de anómalo, me siento afortunado, realmente afortunado de que me ames Candy. Pero a veces…me horroriza esta dualidad en mí, de tener que obligarte a soportar el iridium, la sangre negra que salta de mi espalda cada vez que empleo su poder. ¿ No se te hace raro querer a alguien que puede volar a varios miles de metros de altura, luchar lanzando fuego por sus manos o viajar a través del tiempo ? La primera vez que te ví y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, no era aun consciente de estos poderes, aunque luego sí, y me planteé no verte más, pero no era capaz de sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón ¿ Quieres saber una cosa Candy ?

La muchacha asintió procurando arreglarse las coletas, porque no le gustaba que su pelo presentara un aspecto tan desgreñado y descuidado aun en medio de la penumbra de una cueva perdida en el último confín de la Tierra, aunque su vestuario dejara mucho que desear, cosa que también valía para Mark. Ambos suspiraban por un baño caliente y el poder ponerse unas ropas limpias y en condiciones, pero por el momento no se acordaron de esa cuestión.

-Cuando te abandoné aquella vez en la Colina de Pony o después de rescatarte de las aguas de la cascada de Lakewood, o cuando te seguí en tu viaje a Méjico y te libré de aquellos canallas y me marché luego tan cobardemente, lo hice para evitarte que amaras a un fenómeno de feria como yo y que…

Un beso que sobrevino de repente, selló sus labios. Era tan ardiente y apasionado que Mark notó a través del suave y cálido cuerpo de Candy el temblor que la embargaba. Cuando despegó sus labios de los de Mark apoyó su rostro en el hombro izquierdo del joven y repuso:

-Me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso, un hombre bueno y valiente. Jamás, jamás me importó nada de cuanto mencionas Mark, si acaso, por los sufrimientos que te infiere ese iridium. Sabía y conocía que nuestro amor no sería precisamente fácil, por todo cuanto has aludido y mencionado –dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros del joven, removiéndolos con afecto -sabía e intuía que cosas como las que hoy no ha sucedido podían pasar algún día, aunque nunca esperas que sucedan. Esto es completamente atípico, pero jamás me ocultaste nada mi amor, siempre me advertiste de los riegos, de los peligros, de cómo un simple rayo podría alterar nuestra felicidad, pero ¿ acaso no le sucede lo mismo a los demás seres humanos ? ¿ acaso las turbulencias de la vida no la modifican o la complican a su libre antojo y albedrío ? ¿ acaso no nos infundió Dios amor y valor para superar todas las dificultades, para escalar las más agrestes y temibles alturas de la adversidad ?

No Mark –dijo la muchacha meneando la cabeza y apretándose fuertemente contra él- tú jamás me has obligado a nada, nunca me has coaccionado. Te quise desde el primer momento que tus ojos negros se cruzaron repentinamente con los míos. Tus ojos, tan hermosos y tristes, en los que arde esa llama de eterna bondad a la que me refería antes, querido mío, y por esa razón te seguiría hasta los confines del mundo si fuera necesario…como ahora –dijo sonriendo levemente al cerciorarse de que realmente tal declaración de principios, se había cumplido

-Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ha sido por motivos egoístas e interesados. Tú no buscaste el viajar hasta aquí, a través de las eras y el tiempo, no pretendiste apartarme de la verdadera felicidad, porque la encontré desde el primer día que te conocí. Jamás has hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme o sentirme herida, Mark, por nada del mundo.

Mark se agitó levemente y repuso:

-Si exceptúas lo de Neo Verona –dijo Mark abrumado por la vergüenza y la pena de haber creído amado a otra mujer en una de las aventuras más extrañas e inverosímiles, de su ya de por si, ajetreada y nada convencional vida. -No entiendo como pudiste perdonarme en cuanto te enteraste de aquello –dijo Mark rascándose con dos dedos el inicio del tabique nasal, entre ambos ojos- a través de Mermadón.

Candy sonrió. La vulnerabilidad de Mark era algo que hacía que aun le amase todavía más.

-Por dos razones amor mío –dijo cogiendo sus dos manos y llevándoselas a los labios para besarlas suavemente.

-La primera fue porque mi amor por ti es tan grande, que la sola idea de tener que alejarme de ti definitivamente me habría destrozado. Aunque en esa otra línea temporal le prometí a Terry ser feliz cuando nos separábamos, no habría logrado mantener o cumplir esa misma promesa, contigo, la hubiésemos formulado o no.

-¿ Y la segunda ? –inquirió Mark con curiosidad e interés, sentándose en una piedra de forma cilíndrica.

-Tu profundo y hondo arrepentimiento. Pese a que enterarme de tu romance con esa otra mujer, me puso al borde del abismo, supe al verte en el monitor del ordenador de Maikel, cuando te asomaste al de Mermadón que si no era capaz de perdonarte, además de perderte, eso te mataría, de hecho, nos habría matado a los dos.

-Por eso te concedí otra oportunidad.

Candy se sintió tan ridícula y cariacontecida de que su rival hubiera sido un, en apariencia personaje de ficción que estuvo a punto de echarse a gritar y coqueteó con la idea de liberar su tensión de esa manera. Curiosamente, Julieta también había sido la razón de que ella y Terry se separaran en esa otra realidad alternativa, cuando Susan hizo el papel de Julieta, porque según una vieja leyenda muy extendida en el mundo teatral, el actor y la actriz que encarnase a Romeo y Julieta respectivamente estaban predestinados a estar juntos de una forma u otra.

Aunque como bien había afirmado Mark, el nunca habría dejado marchar a Candy sola hacia la estación, para coger ese tren que la alejaría definitivamente de su gran, único y verdadero amor. Aun cuando el frustrado intento de suicidio de Susana hubiese condicionado su relación y dictaminado que se separaran, Mark como bien había recalcado, no era Terry y habría ido en busca de Candy, costase lo que costase, aun a riesgo de que el mundo entero, hubiera descubierto su existencia y su secreto y ominoso poder, y a riesgo de que Candy le hubiera rechazado. Naturalmente Candy se habría opuesto rotundamente con la sombra de Susan planeando sobre sus cabezas, pero ella tampoco habría podido renunciar a él por mucho más tiempo, porque el amor que ambos se profesaban, era aun mucho más fuerte y rotundo que el que había sentido al parecer, en esa línea temporal por el joven y famoso actor inglés. Aunque Susana hubiera terminado suicidándose, ninguno de los dos se habría alejado del otro, porque simplemente no estaban en disposición de hacerlo, aun habiendo querido conseguirlo y haber perseguido fervorosamente, dicha indisoluble vínculo de amor que les ataba ya de por vida, era tan poderoso, sólido y firme que como bien había comprendido Anthony y sentenciado acertadamente, nada ni nadie en este mundo, podría romperlo o cambiarlo jamás. Era como el filtro de amor que Tristan e Isolda bebieron inadvertidamente por la lealtad de una criada que no tuvo valor para envenenar a su señora y a Tristan por orden de esta, y que unió sus destinos definitivamente, pese al odio que la bella dama profesaba al caballero, porque este había matado a su tío en combate singular ignorando el parentesco de su adversario. Hasta Terry, hermanastro de Anthony por circunstancias imprevisibles, se dio perfecta cuenta de ello, y Albert de llegarlo a entender, lo hizo demasiado tarde. Y por esa misma razón, Candy había soslayado el desliz de Mark. Y también, por eso mismo, ni por Susana, ni por nadie habría renunciado a Mark, jamás. Quizás en el caso de Terry, y condicionada por la tragedia de Susana sí, pero en el de Mark nunca. Puede que fuera una actitud egoísta pero no podía experimentar otro sentimiento alternativo o diferente, simplemente porque no era capaz de hacerlo, aunque lo hubiese deseado denodadamente a propósito, con todas sus fuerzas.

De hecho Mark aun recordaba con escalofríos hacía ya tanto, cuando Candy, en el lejano siglo XXI, entonces su novia, se arrojó al vacío desde lo alto de un rascacielos, cuando él sugirió la posibilidad de romper su relación, en un momento de debilidad y tristeza como aquel, y como a raíz de aquello, rápidamente saltó en pos suyo, para salvarla, cosa que logró por muy escaso margen antes de que se estrellara contra el asfalto en medio del asombro de cientos y cientos de transeúntes que lógicamente no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, para remontar el vuelo con ella en brazos sin preocuparle en absoluto, el haberse convertido durante poco tiempo en blanco de la atención mundial. Como acertadamente había apuntado Candy, al pronunciar esas terribles palabras, el mero hecho ya de imaginarse lejos el uno del otro, indefectiblemente les habría matado de un modo, u otro si no podían permanecer juntos.

-Fue algo horrible lo que hice –repuso Mark con voz cansada- pero me dejé llevar. No tengo justificación alguna, lo sé, pero cuando me perdonaste me juré firmemente que jamás habría otra mujer en mi vida que no fueras tú.

-Pasamos unos meses terribles –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido- pero…este amor nuestro es tan fuerte y firme que ha sobrevivido a una prueba tan dura como esa y a más aun.

-Sí, fue una tremenda estupidez de la que me arrepentiré de por vida –admitió Mark con humildad y abrumado por la culpa. Candy se dio cuenta de que se estremecía y por eso, le atrajo hacia si para calmarle.

-Pero volvemos a estar juntos, y así continuaremos –sentenció ella junto a nuestros hijos Mark. En cuanto podamos regresar a Lakewood, y dejemos atrás esta pesadilla. Lo único que deseo es poder envejecer a tu lado después de ver crecer a Marianne y a Maikel.

Al nombrar a su hijo, Mark dio un respingo porque se había acordado involuntariamente de mí. Entonces declaró con tristeza:

-Y yo mi vida, pero a veces, aunque cambie de tema, me fijo en mi maestro y sé que algo no va bien. Intenta aparentar fortaleza y aplomo, pero aun sigue queriéndote.

-Lo sé Mark, y siento mucha lástima por él. Si lograra encontrar el amor definitivamente

Mark asintió. Y se planteó que en cuanto salieran de aquel atolladero haría todo lo posible para ayudarme en ese sentido, lo mismo que Candy que realizó igualmente idéntica promesa.

Algo más confortados el uno al otro, volvieron a abrazarse y Mark sonrió nuevamente, dándole a Candy la impresión de que con su brillo había iluminado el negro interior de la cavidad:

-Entonces, ¿ no me odias porque te haya traído involuntariamente, a esta época tan remota para ti ?

-Bueno –dijo ella inclinando la cabeza y agitada por una repentina y cantarina risa- siempre he querido tomarme unas vacaciones en un destino exótico.-comentó sin ánimo en ningún momento de pretender burlarse de la terrible lucha encarnizada que asolaba el país, ahora dividido en dos mitades irreconciliables.

Bromear les venía bien. Después de tantas lágrimas, de tanta tensión acumulada, ambos rieron de buena gana al unísono liberándose por el momento de sus miedos y de sus más oscuros temores. De repente ambos dejaron de reír. Se observaron con miradas emocionadas y escrutadoras. Finalmente, Candy se despojó de su destrozado vestido o más bien, de lo que restaba de él. La magnífica prenda había quedado prácticamente arruinada por la furiosa acometida de Buzzy al pretender desnudarla tan imprevista como ferozmente, y la huella que los repentinos y súbitos vaivenes que el imprevisto salto en el tiempo, provocado por el repentino rayo, había dejado en sus deslucidas ropas. Mark la imitó. La tendió con sumo cuidado en el lecho de hojas y susurró en su oído:

-Para siempre amor mío –dijo él observándola con ojos brillantes por el deseo.

-Para siempre mi vida –reafirmó ella, devolviéndole idéntica mirada.

Poco después de formular su promesa de amor, renovaron sus votos, abandonándose el uno en los brazos del otro para amarse durante un largo tiempo, sin prisas ni presiones de ningún tipo, lapso durante el que afortunadamente nadie les molestó. Quizás las plegarias de Candy hubiesen sido escuchadas.

6

Mark y Candy se habían quedado dormidos, estrechamente abrazados, cuando unas voces guturales, llegaron hasta los oídos de Mark, agudizados por el influjo del iridium. Despertó procurando no alarmar a Candy y se vistió rápidamente, pero su esposa al notar como su cabeza no resposaba en el pecho de Mark, abrió lentamente los ojos, evitando que Mark tuviera que hablar delatando su presencia, aunque los soldados que avanzaban en semicírculo por los arrozales en dirección hacia la cueva estuvieran todavía a una distancia prudencial, como para permitirle pensando fríamente, tomar una decisión lo más acertada posible. Candy observó los gestos frenéticos de su marido, que tendiéndole el ajado y destrozado atuendo que una vez fuera un suntuoso vestido de seda, entendió inmediatamente que no debía de pronunciar palabra y vestirse lo más rápido que pudiese. Candy se puso la ropa o más bien lo que quedaba de la misma y lanzó un profundo suspiro. El contraste entre su cabello pulcramente peinado y su vestido hecho jirones no podía resultar sin duda más desalentador y desmoralizante para ella. Mark empuñó el pesado RPG-12 y lo desplegó en un instante rogando porque el ruido neumático de los servos y mecanismos de la monstruosa arma no alertaran a las patrullas militares, que aun no sabía si era norteamericanas o norvietnamitas, al desplegarse por completo. Una vez que el arma estuvo lista ante el gesto de desagrado de Candy, Mark preparó una granada cónica que roscó en el cañón cuidadosamente. No la amartilló haciéndola girar porque el chasquido alertaría a los hombres que estaban peinando cuidadosamente los arrozales y cualquier alrededor de la cueva, que ciertamente pudieran resultarles sospechosos. Candy miró a Mark y el joven esposo se giró lentamente para hablarla con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo aplicar:

-Son soldados Candy. No creo que nos busquen, pero no nos conviene que nos vean. Aunque sean estadounidenses, tampoco podemos fiarnos cariño de que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos.

-¿ Qué podemos hacer entonces Mark ? –preguntó Candy con una inflexión de miedo en su voz que trató de atenuar todo lo que fue capaz.

-Sujétate a mi con fuerza y por nada del mundo te sueltes, o podría perderte. Voy a realizar un salto en el tiempo, porque si puedo evitarlo, espero no tener que abrir fuego –dijo el joven con un gesto de determinación en su rostro bien parecido.

Candy asintió. Tenía mucho miedo, pero por nada del mundo podía dejarse llevarse por el pánico.

-Intentaré atenuar todo lo que pueda el silbido del iridium, pero –rebuscó en un bolsillo de su cazadora negra y extrajo unos tapones para los oídos y se los tendió- ponte estos tapones. Aun así, el silbido del iridium a plena potencia podría destrozarte los tímpanos. Cierra los ojos y por encima de todo, agárrate a mí tan férreamente como puedas, ¿ de acuerdo ?

Candy asintió por segunda vez. Entonces Mark miró hacia el frente y oteó la entrada de la cueva, con la mira telescópica del RPG-12. Observó a varios hombres de rasgos orientales, que llevaban el uniforme verde oliva del Ejército Popular de Vietnam del Norte y se tocaban la cabeza, con el característico salacot, con la estrella de cinco puntas incrustada en su frontal. Sujetas de sus correajes portaban varias cartucheras repletas de munición y en sus manos nervudas y curtidas sostenían, cada uno de ellos, el sub fusil automático soviético, AK-47 tan característico y difundido por buena parte de los conflictos que asolaban al mundo en aquella época tan turbulenta. El que encabezaba la marcha portaba una gran bandera roja con una estrella de cinco puntas que hacía ondear rítmicamente sobre su cabeza, y sus compañeros le seguían en compacta formación de cerradas filas, entonando marcialmente, en su idioma, lo que Candy supuso que serían canciones patrióticas o militares.

-Son soldados nortvietnamitas Candy –susurró Mark en voz baja- ni los franceses lograron derrotarlos. La derrota de Dien-Bien-Phu fue sin duda, definitiva para ellos.

Aquel nombre de sonoras reminiscencias y evocaciones orientales no le decía nada. Candy cada vez entendía menos. Aparte de la estupidez que para ella representaba la guerra y el repudio y enojo que le causaba, porque con la visión de la miseria y la destrucción de la Gran Guerra había tenido más que suficiente, no disponía de demasiada información sobre aquel conflicto. ¿ Francia ? ¿ Estados Unidos ? ¿ qué podía tener aquel lejano rincón del planeta para atraer como un fatal imán, tanto a gentes de diversa procedencia, induciéndolas a masacrarse en un lugar tan apartado y recóndito.

Optó por no pensar más en ello y se aferró firmemente a Mark. El joven aun confiaba en que los soldados pasasen de largo, que solo estuvieran haciendo un recorrido de rutina o tal vez se dirigieran hacia el Sur, para unirse en la lucha a sus camaradas. Mark sacudió la cabeza, para apartar de su mente la fugaz y abyecta imagen de su esposa sufriendo las violencias de aquella guerra. Candy había estado en peligro mortal varias ocasiones y no siempre había estado cerca para salvarla, como cuando su sangre le jugó una mala pasada cuando retornaba de Sarajevo con su esposa y Haltoran, asidos por la cintura tras evitar supuestamente la Gran Guerra, inundando su organismo con un mortal y tóxico veneno que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida. Irónicamente le debía la vida a Albert y mientras batallaba inconsciente por su vida, en un hospital de Chicago, Candy en compañía de Neil fue atacada por unos ladrones. Solo la imprevista valentía que Neil desplegó en el último instante sacando fuerzas de flaqueza de donde aparentemente no había nada más que egoísmo y frivolidad, la salvaron in extremis hasta que con Haltoran pudieron acudir a su rescate tras precipitarse por el fondo de un profundo barranco.

Mark se dijo que jamás la dejaría sola, nunca más mientras aferraba con determinación el cañón de su lanzagranadas. No quería volver a matar, lo detestaba, porque esos jóvenes soldados tal vez desearan tanto como él y Candy vivir en paz, pero a veces las circunstancias de la vida y sus vientos cambiantes nos llevan por otros derroteros distintos a los que en un principio, habíamos esperado encauzar nuestro camino.

"Al cuerno" –pensó Mark enfurecido, mientras desactivaba los seguros del arma moviendo las palancas con presteza situadas a ambos lados de la empuñadura – no me agrada matar, pero lo haré si no queda otro remedio.

Un brillo peligroso flotó en sus pupilas de azabache. Candy que conocía esa torva y decidida expresión de su mirada, pronunció suavemente su nombre:

-Mark –el susurro de la voz de su esposa acarició sus oídos y su alma. Mark se giró lentamente y ella le besó con pasión, mientras bisbiseaba lentamente:

-Mark, confío en ti plenamente. No te preocupes por mí. Te seguiré siempre.

-Te quiero mi dulce Candy.

-Yo también cariño –dijo ella dejando de llorar para evidenciar su fortaleza y presencia de ánimo y que no iba a dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente.

-Juntos para siempre –susurró Mark antes de volver la vista al frente.

-Juntos –coincidió ella con voz resuelta y decidida.

7

Tal vez si los soldados hubieran dado un rodeo, quizás si no hubieran estado, allí en mitad de las aguas engañosamente calmadas, entre los búfalos y los cañaverales que competían por el anegado lecho de los cultivos, con el arroz al que trataban denodadamente de ganar terreno, o no hubieran estado allí los restos de aquellos viejos helicópteros, acribillados a balazos y disparos de obús, si uno de los jóvenes soldados no hubiera decidido investigar, o simplemente examinar los restos de los desvencijados aparatos enemigos abatidos, de aspas quebradas semejando molinos de viento derruidos, quizás no hubieran llegado tan cerca de la boca de la cueva y no habrían distinguido la inconfundible silueta de una mujer muy joven y menuda, con su no menos flameante cabellera rubia que destacaba en la penumbra de la cavidad, como una luz de vivos y atrayentes colores en mitad de la noche más oscura. Naturalmente, les descubrieron, y por supuesto comenzaron las dificultades. Cuando los ojos verdes de Candy se cruzaron los del sorprendido muchacho, de una increíble tonalidad muy clara, que había decidido estudiar los carcomidos fuselajes, invadidos por el agua y la vegetación tropical, de los Huey norteamericanos, este les apuntó con su AK-47 y dio inmediatamente la voz de alarma a sus compañeros. Mark no lo dudó ni un instante y amartilló su arma. El fuerte chasquido se escuchó claramente en las inmediaciones de la cueva. Los soldados norvietnamitas esgrimieron sus armas, pero Mark fue más rápido y disparó una granada cónica que produjo un penetrante siseo al ser eyectada de la boca del cañón. Los gases que el arma de Mark expulsó por los disipadores laterales hicieron toser a Candy que trató desesperadamente de mantener su mente despejada. La granada cónica voló por encima de los soldados y restalló con un fuerte estruendo, derribándolos por tierra pero sin matarlos, dejándolos aturdidos. Mark había rebajado la cabeza de guerra de algunas de las granadas cónicas para no tener que matar innecesariamente, si era capaz de evitarlo, aunque disponía de otras con su carga completa explosiva, por si no le quedaba otra salida posible. Aprovechando que los soldados estaban desorientados, tosiendo o intentando recobrarse mientras se preguntaban que había sucedido, Mark alzó la voz y dijo:

-Ahora Candy ¡! Vamos!

Candy asintió y Mark echó a correr tan rápidamente que la joven sintió que las plantas de sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Por un momento, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de flotar horizontalmente sobre la vertical del suelo, mientras ondeaba como si fuera los extremos de una larga bufanda, en torno al cuello de Mark. Por supuesto aun así, Candy representaba un peso extra y considerable para Mark que solo pensaba en correr para que el iridium, cuyas llamaradas estaban empezando a brotar de su espalda y que intentaba dirigir fuera del alcance de Candy para no lastimarla, alcanzaran la temperatura y el punto óptimo de explosión para iniciar un viaje en el tiempo. Mark elevó su velocidad de forma vertiginosa. Candy cerró fuertemente los ojos atenazando aun con más desesperación si cabía, el cuello de Mark. Por un instante abrió los ojos y le pareció notar, o quizás fuese tan solo una ilusión de sus agotados sentidos que el joven alcanzaba velocidades inconcebibles para un ser humano que se suponía iba a pie. Sin embargo, algunos soldados se estaban recobrando de la impresión recibida y apuntando sus armas les dispararon. Las pesadas y puntiagudas balas silbaron en torno a Candy, pero como Mark aun no había podido desplegar la cubierta protectora de luz iridiscente en torno a ambos, cogió a su esposa y la protegió con su cuerpo tras voltearla, ofreciendo su espalda a las balas, que se incrustaron en la misma causándole unos dolores insufribles.

Candy estaba destrozada por el sacrificio que el gentil y bondadoso Mark estaba realizando para defenderla. Las balas siseaban y se hundían en su carne, pero el joven no se inmutó y apretando los dientes abrazó a Candy con determinación, ignorando sus propios sufrimientos. Mientras Candy, lloraba amargamente deseando ser ella y no Mark la que fuera atravesada por los impactos de bala, con tal de ahorrarle semejante dolor y sufrimiento a su marido.

"Mark, mi vida, mi amor, mi príncipe" –pensó temblando de rabia y llorando, deseando que el castigo que el cuerpo de su amado estaba recibiendo fuera para ella. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza interponerse entre las ráfagas furiosas y Mark, pero decidió quedarse quieta. Si hacía tal, Mark terminaría muriendo, al igual que ella, y aunque uno de los dos sobreviviera, el dolor de la pérdida del ser amado, terminaría por matar de pena y de tristeza al otro. No, debía vivir, debía vivir por Mark, para que él también pudiera hacerlo. Eran almas gemelas, si se separaban o uno de los dos perdía la vida, el otro terminaría por seguirle inevitablemente. Su amor era más fuerte de lo que en un principio Albert, Terry o incluso Archie habían podido suponer sin imaginar su verdadero alcance ni de lejos.

En ese momento, Mark contrajo los puños, mientras Candy se apretujaba contra su pecho, y ella le decía:

-Amor mío, vamos a conseguirlo, vamos a conseguirlo. Confía en el Padre Celestial, tienes que confiar en El.

Candy se unió a los ruegos de Mark, pero orando al Señor en vez de dirigirse a un compuesto que nadaba en la sangre de Mark, entre sus plaquetas y sus glóbulos rojos confiriéndole unos dones que a modo de voluble deidad demandaba un tributo determinado, a veces de terrible índole, para poder disfrutarlos y disponer libremente y a su antojo, de los mismos.

Luego musitó débilmente, aunque Mark fue capaz de oír lo que decía:

-Hermana María, Señorita Pony, no lloren, pronto volveré a abrazarlas…Mis dos queridas madres, mis buenas y dulces madres. Mi propia madre, Eleonor, Eliza, Neil, Stear, Helen, Ernest, mis queridos y dulces hijos Maikel y Marianne. Mis niños adorados, mis pobrecitas criaturas –sollozó.

Mark notó como la rabia por la aflicción de su esposa y porque el destino se empeñaba una y otra vez, arduamente, en separarles o hacer imposible el normal desenvolvimiento de su amor ascendía desde lo más recóndito de su ser. Experimentó como su valor y su coraje aumentaban por efecto de una sorda ira, que le salía del alma, sintiendo que el iridium bullía, que pronto despertaría todo su aterrador y letal poder, manifestándose a través de los poros de su piel. Su sangre bombeó frenéticamente empujando al iridium cada vez más deprisa por sus arterias y conductos sanguíneos inyectando adrenalina, mientras las heridas que aparecían en su cuerpo, a modo de válvulas que lo soltaban, se abrían en su carne, para darle salida.

Mark asintió y gritó refiriéndose a la caprichosa sustancia que bullía en sus venas y que parecía no querer ayudarles cuando más la necesitaban, como si realmente fuera a responderle, o quizás sacarla de su letargo:

-¡Vamos iridium, vamos, no nos falles, no nos falles.!

-¡Iridiuummm! –bramó Mark con el rostro contraído por el esfuerzo, mientras los disparos enemigos sonaban cada vez más cerca.

Finalmente el iridium siseó con rabia al entrar en contacto con el aire y arder como si fuera yesca, o gasolina en contacto con una chispa. Mark dio un salto y una estela de fuego rugiente, partió de su cuerpo elevándole hacia las alturas, llevando a Candy consigo, sólidamente agarrada a su cuerpo, como si fueran uña y carne, como partes de un mismo e indisoluble todo, como así era realmente. Los soldados jamás habían visto nada semejante y el huracán de fuego, provocó otro de viento que les derribó por tierra e hizo que algunos de ellos buscaran refugio bajo milenarios manglares y otros vaciasen valientemente, pero sin ningún resultado concreto, el cargador de sus fusiles sobre la estela de fuego que bramaba impetuosa y que pugnaba por alcanzar altura, alejando a Mark y Candy de aquella época tan ominosa, con la esperanza de que fuera de forma definitiva. Finalmente pudo rodearse junto con su esposa, con el caparazón iridiscente, cálido y dulce que salvaguardaría y mantendría a Candy, al abrigo de lo más dañinos y mortíferos efectos del iridium durante el salto en el tiempo, aunque él, no lo necesitara realmente para sobrevivir en la dimensión temporal que habrían de atravesar, para alcanzar su época nuevamente.

Pero poco antes de que Mark y Candy cruzaran definitivamente el umbral de las eras, para tratar de ganar su época, varios aviones similares a los que les habían atacado, tomándoles sin duda por un caza enemigo, hicieron su aparición repentinamente en la batalla. Ominosos, grandes, pesados como aves de mal agüero, mensajeros de nada bueno, semejando pájaros de presa, se deslizaron rugientes sobre los soldados enemigos y descargaron una lluvia de vainas grises de acero metalizado, y forma ovalada que cayeron zigzagueantes sobre los norvietnamitas. Unos instantes después atronadoras explosiones agitaron el otrora tranquilo y calmo valle sumiendo a los hombres, en una pesadilla de fuego y horror. Mark se alegró sinceramente de que Candy no pudiera presenciarlo con claridad y sobre todo oler el hedor de la carne humana quemada, achicharrándose lentamente. Los Phamton viraron hacia el sur y se perdieron en la lejanía, mientras la selva ardía con violencia devorada por un incontrolable y pavoroso fuego que a Candy se le antojó, que poco tenía que envidiar al de Mark.

-Napalm –sentenció lapidariamente Mark, entristecido, mientras Candy escondía el rostro contra el torso del joven para no ser testigo de aquel horror.

-Es horrible, es horrible –acertó a decir presa del shock mientras Mark solicito, trataba de consolarla acariciando sus cabellos rubios que ondeaban al viento provocado por la enorme velocidad que el iridium les confería, mientras surcaban el aire.

-Lo sé amor mío, lo sé, es culpa mía, y ojala nunca hubieras tenido que presenciar algo tan terrible, pero te juro que pronto dejaremos atrás esta pesadilla, tienes mi palabra. Confía en mí, Candy, confía en mí.

La chica asintió y cerró los ojos tal y como Mark le había recomendado, intentando apartar la dantesca escena de su mente.

8

Estaba empapada. Notaba como la humedad le calaba hasta los huesos y sus ya de por sí destrozadas ropas, puros harapos no le servían de mucho en medio de las gélidas aguas, aunque el calor que les proporcionaba el resplandor de iridium les había mantenido con vida. Después del tremendo choque, Mark había perdido nuevamente el conocimiento y en modo alguno estaban en Lakewood, si no en mitad de la nada. Candy, que nuevamente había recobrado el sentido antes que Mark, notó como el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello y se apercibió asustada, como el cuerpo inerte del joven le arrastraba hacia el fondo. La muchacha movió la cabeza con dificultad y tendiendo la vista en derredor, descubrió espantada, que habían ido a parar, no ya a una tierra hostil o desconocida, sino a un inmenso mar que se perdía hasta donde quiera que alcanzara la vista. Candy gimió horrorizada, llevándose las manos a los labios y tratando de despertar a Mark, sacudiéndole frenéticamente. Por más que lo intentó, no lo consiguió y por un momento, la atribulada Candy se temió lo peor, notando que la pérfida y cruel hoja del destino, hedía su corazón. Sin Mark, ella no era nada y decidió rendirse a la evidencia y al cansancio, preparándose resignada para descender hasta los abisales fondos marinos con su amado. El mar sería su sudario y el arrullo de las olas, su oración fúnebre. Por lo menos, estaba junto a él y reposarían juntos eternamente en el lecho marino. Lloró desconsolada y besó los labios de su marido, la que supuso sería la última vez. La piel de Mark estaba amoratada , pero hacía falto algo más para terminar con el valeroso e indomable viajero del tiempo. Candy, reclinó la cabeza en el pecho del joven. Estaba cansada y furiosa, enojada no por ella sino porque Mark, siempre se llevaba la peor parte para defenderla, para mantenerla a salvo y protegida de cualquier peligro. Desde que la salvase de los embravecidos rápidos del río que atravesaba Lakewood de parte a parte de la propiedad, supo que aquel triste y afable joven arriesgaría su vida, siempre que ella estuviera en mortal peligro, para preservar la suya. Mark era una caja de sorpresas, tan pronto lloraba y se mostraba ceñudo y silencioso como reía gratamente haciendo que su cara se iluminase. La única interpretación que tenía para aquello es que su amor, había hecho aflorar ese optimismo que permanecía oculto desde que el joven perdiera a su madre atropellada en el futuro, lo cual le marcó indefectiblemente de por vida.

Finalmente percibió los latidos de Mark reclinando su cabeza contra el pecho de este y le tomó el pulso para cerciorarse. Candy lanzó un gran grito de alegría cuando Mark abrió los ojos y entonces su esposa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos besándole y empapándole con sus lágrimas, mientras hipaba colmándole de besos y muestras de cariño.

-Tranquila cariño, tranquila -boqueó Mark gratamente sorprendido y chapoteando levemente en las aguas- me vas a terminar por ahogar. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Mark se llevó una mano a las sienes y se quejó de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Enseguida experimentó una desagradable sensación de humedad y como sus piernas pataleaban en medio de lo que parecía un medio marino o por lo menos, un profundo curso de agua.

-No, maldita sea –gruñó Mark desabridamente, -estamos en mitad de un Océano, algo ha vuelto a salir mal.

-Pero, pero, ¿ por qué ? –preguntó Candy abatida e incapaz de entender porqué los hasta entonces precisos y siempre fiables saltos de Mark en el tiempo, fallaban por segunda vez.

Mark nadó tratando de mantener a su esposa a flote y al comprobar que estaba aterida de frío, dado que el resplandor del iridium se había extinguido en cuanto Mark quedó inconsciente cuando chocaron contra la superficie del Océano, extrajo la mano izquierda del agua que permanecía sumergida y desató algunas llamaradas procurando regular su intensidad al mínimo, para procurarle calor.

Candy giró la cabeza contrariada, pero comprendió que Mark solo pretendía mantenerla caliente dado que sus harapos hechos jirones y ahora encima, chorreantes de humedad, no hacían más que aumentar la sensación de que se estaba congelando en vida.

-No lo sé Candy –dijo Mark pesaroso intentando no caer en el desánimo para no terminar con la escasas esperanzas de la chica- pero calculo que ese rayo, debió alterar mi capacidad para llegar con precisión a cualquier época. Supongo que se corregirá cuando la energía estática del rayo que invadió mi sangre sea disipada, con cada viaje en el tiempo y que espero iré afinando más mis rumbos –dijo el joven aproximando la llama, para que Candy pudiera extender sus manos y aproximarlas a las danzarinas lenguas de fuego como si fueran una fogata de campamento. Solo que estaban en mitad del mar, en una latitud desconocida y en mitad de ninguna parte. Puede que hubieran arribado incluso a la época correcta, pero no había modo de saberlo, hasta que Mark hubiera descansado lo suficiente, como para remontar el vuelo nuevamente.

-¿ Significa eso que cada salto que efectuemos en el tiempo va a ser erroneo ? –preguntó Candy con un deje de miedo en sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que el atribulado Mark estaba admitiendo. Sintió deseos de enojarse con él y de chillarle pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, porque Mark no era culpable, al menos directo, de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces se fijó que el agua de mar estaba teñida de una tonalidad oscura y mugrienta, por efecto de una sustancia espesa y oleosa que flotaba en torno a ellos. Candy reconoció inmediatamente los restos de la sangre emponzoñada producto del último salto en el tiempo, desde las selvas de Vietnam, cuando fueron testigos de un ataque aéreo, antes de cruzar nuevamente el tiempo. Candy guardó silencio. No quería pelearse con Mark, porque él estaba tan apenado o puede que más que ella, sintiéndose culpable de la absurda situación creada accidentalmente por el rayo. Entonces Mark lanzó un gemido y se dobló de dolor. Candy le sostuvo entre sus brazos y gritó espantada mientras sus cabellos rubios y rizados, recogidos en dos colas de caballo, se agitaban por efecto de sus frenéticos movimientos:

- Cariño, cariño, ¿ qué te ocurre ? ¿ qué te pasa mi amor ? –sollozó asustada.

-No…es nada Candy…Debieron ser… -dijo Mark con dificultad para respirar y un hilo de voz- las balas que nos dispararon mientras huíamos. Intentaré cauterizarlas.

-Déjame que te examine las heridas –dijo Candy intentando que se volviera mientras Mark obedecía remiso, chapoteando levemente en las frías, aunque afortunadamente calmadas aguas.

"Pobre Mark" –se dijo para sus adentros –"recibió todas esas balas en su cuerpo, con el único fin de protegerme. Mi pobre ángel guardián, mi príncipe" –se lamentó con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, intentando que Mark no se percatara de su sufrimiento, para no causarle más pesar, del que ya de por sí tenía encima por el imprevisto sesgo que los acontecimientos habían tomado desde que les cayera aquel rayo encima a ambos. Mark iba a preguntarla porqué se había arrojado en sus brazos, cuando el relámpago rasgó la oscuridad de la noche pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, porque conocía de antemano la respuesta, y él habría hecho exactamente lo mismo por Candy. Había intentado protegerle al amarrarse a su torso con sus manos, y casi había perdido la vida, siendo arrastrada junto con él, en un involuntario peregrinar por las eras, que tras su segundo error de cálculo o imprevisto fallo, a Mark se le antojaba que no iba a ser precisamente corto ni agradable, hasta que lograran retornar a su tiempo. De nuevo agradeció en silencio que aquella maravillosa criatura de belleza inhumana estuviera a su lado y fuera su esposa y compañera, y la madre de sus dos hijos a los que ansiaba ver con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que vio el experto ojo clínico de Candy la dejó sin habla. Mark presentaba varios impactos de bala, que le habían inferido profundas heridas, aunque no tocaron órganos vitales, debido a que el iridium había aumentando tanto su masa muscular, que la carne había servido de escudo para frenar los proyectiles, que no obstante permanecían enterrados en sus tejidos.

-Tengo que sacarte estas balas, pero con qué…aquí en medio del océano –suspiró entristecida y musitó levemente- es inútil y absurdo. ¿ por qué tienen que sucedernos estas cosas Mark ?

-Quizás…porque te enamoraste de un viajero del tiempo –dijo Mark realizando un esfuerzo por sonreír mientras rebuscaba en su mochila que llevaba firmemente sujeta a la espalda por dos correajes de cuero, extrayendo una especie de destornillador afilado que utilizaba para poner a punto su arma junto con un par de herramientas más, y se lo tendía a su esposa para que intentara extraerle las balas.

-Prueba con esto –dijo Mark ante la sorpresa de Candy que en un principio se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que el joven le estaba sugiriendo.

-Es…es una locura Mark. ¿ cómo te voy a sacar las balas aquí en medio del agua? Sin anestesia, sin calmantes, sin gasas ni desinfectantes, sin nada de nada. Puede que te provoque una hemorragia que no sea capaz de cortar a tiempo -se lamentó mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote y levantar la cabeza por encima del nivel del agua.

-No te preocupes por esas minucias –dijo Mark intentando bromear, aunque la situación no se prestaba ciertamente a ello- sácame las balas cariño, no te preocupes del dolor, lo soportaré y luego cauterizaré las heridas. No temas, saldrá bien.

-¿ Cómo estás seguro de que será así ? –preguntó Candy aplicando resignada el destornillador en la primera herida que le pareció más grave y profunda y haciendo una mueca de tristeza por tener que inferirle a su esposo, semejante dolor.

-No…es la primera vez que me disparan –dijo Mark ante el gesto de horror y contrariedad de Candy, que realizó un mohín de sorpresa, pero reponiéndose enseguida, empezó a trabajar si se podía definir así, sobre la espalda de Mark. El joven la sujetaba firmemente asiéndola por la cintura con sus brazos, en una posición ciertamente incómoda pero necesaria, para evitar que eventuales corrientes o el cansancio alejaran a Candy de él.

Candy hendió la carne de Mark con el destornillador hasta tocar un objeto duro y achatado que sacó no sin cierta dificultad. Mark realizó un gesto de dolor, y Candy se detuvo al contemplar aquello, pero Mark sonrió, animándola a continuar:

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño, ahí va la primera.

Candy asintió y tras recuperar el primer trozo de metralla de bordes mellados y cortantes, la soltó en el agua. La esquirla se hundió rápidamente en las profundidades. Enseguida se puso a trabajar sobre la siguiente bala. Para distraerse y hacer algo más llevadero su penoso cometido, Candy le preguntó:

-No voy a enfadarme querido, pero ¿ algún día me contarás todos los aspectos de tu vida ?, porque temo que me sigues ocultando hechos importantes y cruciales.

-Sí, tienes razón Candy. A veces no es fácil sobrellevar una vida como la mía, pero te iré relatando todo, porque no debe haber secretos entre los dos, no te preocupes y cuando esto termine –Mark lanzó un grito de dolor y una imprecación mientras arqueaba la espalda y contraía el rostro. Candy había tocado inadvertidamente un nervio, por lo intranquila y cariacontecida que estaba y la chica se deshizo en disculpas, pidiéndole perdón. Realmente estaba pensando en Marianne y en Maikel a los que echaba tanto de menos. El recuerdo de sus hijos y el deseo de ayudar a su marido, le confirió las fuerzas necesarias parar retomar aquella penosa labor.

-No es nada cariño –dijo Mark dirigiéndola una mirada que hizo la muchacha se estremeciese de cabeza a pies- no te preocupes, continúa por favor.

Candy afirmó con la cabeza y pronto la segunda bala estuvo fuera.

-Cuando esto termine –dijo Mark retomando el hilo de la interrumpida conversación- te prometo que se terminarán los viajes en el tiempo, el empleo del iridium y todo lo demás, te lo juro. Te daré la felicidad plena y total que siempre habéis merecido tú, amor mío y nuestros maravillosos hijos. Te compensaré por tantos y tantos sinsabores, te lo juro, mi vida.

Candy movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Necesitaba creer que Mark esta vez cumpliría su palabra y de hecho, habían vivido una existencia feliz desde que había vuelto de Neo Verona, hasta que aquel malhechor desestabilizó los pilares de su felicidad, por una obsesiva pasión que podía haberles costado muy caro a su familia, a los Legan, y a los que menos tenían que ver con todo aquel triste giro del destino, los inocentes huérfanos del Hogar de Pony y a sus dos bondadosas madres. Si algo les hubiera sucedido, probablemente Candy no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca. De todos los sinsabores que habían sacudido su vida, desde que conociera a Mark una mañana de Mayo, lo que menos podía soportar es que el entrañable y querido Hogar de Pony sufriera los embates de la furia de unos sucesos y circunstancias que jamás habría podido ni imaginar en sus más locos y desbocados sueños, de no ser porque Mark se cruzó en su vida, imprimiéndola un vuelco radical y total. Y si no contaba con encontrarse con un joven proveniente del futuro, quizás menos enamorarse perdidamente de él. Pero lo más inverosímil se había tornado realidad y la magia se había convertido en algo tangible y completamente real.

-Dime Mark, ¿ cómo descubriste, tus poderes ? –preguntó para mantener su mente ocupada y disipar de la misma sus miedos de que el Hogar de Pony volviera a ser blanco de un nuevo ataque o tragedia que injustamente golpease a quien menos lo merecía o no llenar sus pensamientos con el recuerdo de sus hijos, que sin duda la estarían echando de menos al igual que sus amigos y familiares. Tuvo un pensamiento para su madre y otro para Annie, y se preguntó si ya habría partido para Italia, junto con Haltoran, para cursar sus estudios como enfermera quirúrgica. La voz de Mark la trajo desde el otro lado de sus pensamientos.

-Fue poco después de conocerte. No sabia lo que era, pero poco a poco fui haciéndome una idea de lo que tenía entre manos y como me había afectado. Te juro que yo he sido el primero en maldecirlos Candy, y sabes que antes de haberte involucrado adrede, o a alguno de tus amigos…o las personas del Hogar de Pony, habría sufrido en mi mismo las consecuencias, con tal de que ningún inocente ajeno a mí, tuviera que pagar por mis malditos errores.

La volvió a mirar por un breve instante. Candy notó como el amor hacía que su corazón se desbocara cada vez que aquellas pupilas negras y tan tristes como dulces sabían serlo, y estuvo a punto de perder la improvisada herramienta de cirugía en las procelosas aguas. Mark no sabía mentir, ni tampoco podía hacerlo en presencia suya. Los ojos de azabache tan infinitos y puros le reportaron tranquilidad, al confirmar sus más hondos presentimientos de que su esposo le había confesado la verdad. No era capaz de sentir rencor hacia él, porque todo cuando le había guiado hasta ella, había sido totalmente fortuito y ajeno a la voluntad del joven moreno. Ni los viajes en el tiempo, ni las consecuencias imprevisibles de la caprichosa sustancia, ni el que ambos se enamorasen locamente el uno del otro. De hecho Mark, en su bondad había intentado procurarle a Candy una engañosa y falsa felicidad, intentando crear para ella una realidad alternativa en la que viviese junto a Anthony feliz para el resto de sus días, pero no funcionó. El amor, que sentían entre sí era tan firme y fuerte, que ninguno de los hombres que Candy podría haber amado y que a su vez le habrían correspondido, lograrían competir con la influencia de Mark.

Candy retiró cuatro balas más del cuerpo de Mark que lanzó a las aguas con asco y horror al comprobar que llevaban adheridos fragmentos de carne y sangre coagulada y se cercioró de que no quedase ninguna esquirla o fragmento de metal en las toscas incisiones que había realizado en tan precarias condiciones. Finalmente terminó de quitárselas todas, en la increíble y más que improvisada intervención quirúrgica, sin anestesia, sin cirujanos ni enfermeras, sin una mesa de operaciones decente. Su quirófano era el bamboleante y frío mar, su anestesia conversar con su esposo para centrarse en la improvisada intervención, y su instrumental un destornillador probablemente oxidado y además mellado. Y para colmo, no estaba tan afilado como en un primer momento había supuesto Mark. Con un suspiro de alivio, dio por terminada "la operación" y entonces, Mark le pidió que nadara a su lado, para que pudiera encararse hacia él.

-Voy a cauterizar las heridas con fuego, y debo protegerte Candy. Procura no mirar. No es muy agradable -masculló Mark contrito.

La joven asintió. Además así no vería algo que se le antojaba horrible y poco gratificante como bien había supuesto.

Se abrazó a Mark mientras este esgrimía su mano a modo de tea para que ambos tuvieran algo de calor. Candy le besó mientras Mark hacía que una columna de llamas se elevara de su espalda, para desinfectar las heridas a base de fuego que cortó las hemorragias y desinfectó las heridas. Candy no se atrevía a mirar y el propio Mark le recomendó que no lo hiciera. Cuando hubo concluido, sus heridas se fueron cerrando, cicatrizando gradualmente pero siempre con acelerada rapidez, para nada comparable a la capacidad de regeneración de un ser humano normal.. En ese instante, una sirena rasgó la tranquilidad de aquellos calmos y silentes parajes. Candy profirió un grito de alegría. Mark suponía que les habían encontrado de casualidad, y mientras Candy lanzaba grandes exclamaciones agitando un brazo, haciendo gala de su desbordante optimismo, porque con el otro se sostenía a Mark, reclamando la atención de los tripulantes de la gigantesca nave que navegaba majestuosa en dirección hacia ellos. Entonces Mark sintió un estremecimiento, cuando se fijó mejor en el aspecto del imponente y gran transatlántico al que examinó con detenimiento. El buque presentaba cuatro chimeneas pintadas de rojo con el borde superior en negro, que emitían grandes penachos de humo oscuro y espeso, producto del abastecimiento de carbón, a sus grandes y siempre insaciables y voraces calderas Las cubiertas y la parte superior del casco eran de color blanco, pero la inferior era de un vivo y brillante color negro. En las cubiertas superiores, se agolpaba parte del pasaje, que contemplaba curioso y excitado, a aquellos dos náufragos, que se balanceaban mecidos por las olas en precaria situación en mitad de la enormidad del Atlántico. Mark se extrañó de la lujosa ropa pasada de moda que buena parte de aquellos caballeros y damas con aspecto de acaudalados lucían ostentosamente, detalle que luego tendría ocasión de comprobar Candy, como muestra y símbolo de su status social y financiero. Entonces Mark se estremeció. Su vista, más aguda que la de Candy, y probablemente que la de cualquier otro mortal, por los efectos del iridium, llegaba más lejos, por lo que leyó sin dificultad, en la parte delantera del casco, a un costado, antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, una inscripción en grandes caracteres blancos sobre el oscuro casco: RMS TITANIC. Sobre la superestructura del barco, entre las dos chimeneas centrales destacaba una bandera roja con una estrella blanca que ondeaba incesantemente. La enseña, que tremolaba agitada por un ligero viento de babor, aparte de ser el estandarte del barco, también lo era de la White Star Line, la compañía naviera propietaria del mítico, lujoso y legendario buque de pasajeros.

Respiró acompasadamente para tranquilizarse y razonar con claridad. Entonces, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, paralizado por la sorpresa e intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico, sopesando los pros y los contras, de lo que debía de hacer y lo que no, una chalupa, con un oficial en la proa y varios marineros a bordo equipados con largos remos, fue depositada en las aguas del Atlántico después de iniciar un controlado y largo descenso, que a Candy se le antojó eterno, desde sus amarres a bordo del buque de pasajeros, hasta que el casco de la embarcación tocó el agua que lamió sus costados. Candy aun no había visto el nombre del buque al que seguía haciendo señales con uno de sus brazos, y lanzando exclamaciones de júbilo a los marineros de la chalupa que remaban rítmicamente hacia ellos. Mark resopló. Sabía que Candy le plantearía un dilema moral insoslayable, añadido al que ya le asaltaba de por sí, en cuanto ella reconociera al mítico "barco de los sueños" como era apodado el gran y bello navío de línea, cuando más que presumiblemente, le pidiera que librara al gran buque de su trágico final.

Se decía de él que ni el Altísimo podría hundirlo, aunque como por desgracia era de suponer, las cosas transcurrieron por unos derroteros muy diferentes no logrando atracar como era sabido, en el puerto de Nueva York. Tal vez en ese aspecto, la soberbia humana, como tantas otras veces, fue demasiado lejos.

Por un momento Mark pensó en arrastrar a Candy lejos de allí y realizar otro salto en el tiempo para evitar tan tamaña responsabilidad, pero aunque era factible, desplegar el iridium desde una posición estática o en medio de un agitado mar, a costa de un terrorífico consumo de energía, prefirió no hacerlo porque el esfuerzo podría envenenarle la sangre y Candy no sabía obviamente, como realizar correctamente, la técnica de los puntos estrellados para canalizar el veneno fuera de su cuerpo, con la que Haltoran le había salvado la vida una vez. Era una técnica muy peligrosa que en caso de aplicarse mal o golpear en los puntos equivocados, y que debían coincidir exactamente con las estrellas de la constelación guardiana, podía acarrear el fallecimiento del malogrado infortunado al que se le realizara sin éxito. Era prácticamente posible llevarla a cabo en cualquier ser humano, cuya constelación guardiana venía determinada por su símbolo del zodíaco, como hizo también Haltoran con Neil, al salvarle la vida, cuando protegió a Candy con su cuerpo, tras rodar huyendo de unos maleantes, por la ladera de un barranco y precipitarse al fondo del mismo.

Además, para liberar el iridium era preciso una veloz carrera en tierra firme, con el fin de que la peligrosa sustancia, se inflamara en contacto con el aire, lo cual además facilitaba en gran medida el que pudiera ser exudada a través de las aberturas que a modo de válvulas, se abrían en su piel para soltarlo, al no requerir tanta energía para conseguirlo. Y por otro lado, aunque aquellos hombres estuvieran ya condenados, o quizás se salvasen, porque en el naufragio del Titanic hubo muchos supervivientes, aunque también desgraciadamente, demasiadas víctimas, no podía irrogarse el derecho de disponer sobre el destino de aquellos bravos y voluntariosos marinos a su antojo, debido a que aunque lograra ganar altura rápidamente, al alzar el vuelo a costa de un tremendo gasto de sus ya de por si menguadas fuerzas, seguramente mandaría al fondo del mar a aquellos hombres que estaban arriesgando sus vidas por salvar las suyas en un frágil y tambaleante esquife en medio del Atlántico Norte. Con un sudor frío, abrumado por la enormidad del hecho histórico al que se estaba enfrentando imprevistamente, y la presumible y gran responsabilidad a la que tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano de hacer algo o dejar que la Historia siguiera su curso y tal vez asumir el no poder hacer nada por ellos, encogió los hombros resignado y abrazando a Candy, se dijo que ya se le ocurriría algo, mientras la embarcación de rescate, ya estaba prácticamente a tiro de piedra de ambos. Procuró disimular sus emociones, lo cual no era su fuerte, frente a la sagacidad de Candy, que leía muy a menudo en sus ojos y expresiones faciales, como si fuera un libro abierto, cual era la verdadera naturaleza de sus verdaderos y turbulentos pensamientos.

9

Cuando la endeble embarcación llegó a la altura de Candy y de Mark, el oficial que encabezaba la tripulación de la misma y varios hombres ayudaron a la joven a subir a bordo, mientras Mark esperaba pacientemente a que los marinos acomodasen a su esposa, ubicándola junto a la popa de la chalupa. Una vez que Candy que estaba empapada y aterida se halló fuera de las aguas, un marinero le tendió una manta, que Candy agradeció con una mirada de gratitud y con la que se envolvió apreciando el calor que el grueso cobertor le proporcionaba. El oficial tocado con una gorra blanca y un impoluto uniforme de color azul marino era un hombre joven y de rasgos cincelados que se dirigió hacia Candy con unos modales impecables, y un ligero acento británico:

-¿ Está usted bien señorita ? ¿ se encuentra indemne ?

Candy asintió pero enseguida sus preocupaciones fueron para Mark que aun estaba inmerso en el agua, aunque varios hombres le ayudaban a subir por el borde la embarcación, lo cual no era tarea fácil dada la envergadura de Mark, aunque la rebajase drásticamente por amor en el Artico manipulando su estructura atómica, hecho que le podría haber costado la vida y que de cuando en cuando, Candy se lo reprochaba por la inmensa estupidez que a su juicio había cometido. Aunque Mark había ganado en atractivo y prestancia con aquel dramático cambio de imagen, Candy estuvo mucho tiempo sin perdonárselo, aunque el amor finalmente limó las asperezas y la atribulada y enamorada muchacha terminó por olvidarlo.

-Por favor, ayuden a mi esposo –suplicó Candy al oficial y a varios marinos que tendieron a Mark otra manta y le sirvieron café caliente de un termo que fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que este llegó a las de Mark. El joven dio las gracias por el detalle con una inclinación de cabeza y aunque también ofrecieron café a Candy, la joven rechazó amablemente la bebida porque estaba más habituada al té. El café solo, le resultaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto y siempre terminaba por producirle calambres en el estómago. Sin embargo, Mark al que la utilización del iridium además de las consabidas pérdidas de sangre negra a efectos de limpiar su organismo y sistema circulatorio de cualquier posible toxicidad, le producía un hambre atroz, por lo que pese a que no le simpatizaba para nada pisar la cubierta de un barco condenado, ansiaba también darse un baño caliente, cambiarse de ropa y probar algún bocado. Y Candy era de la misma opinión. Alguien reparó en la esplendida semidesnudez de Candy y por eso antes que por el frío, que también, le habían entregado la manta para cubrir sus formas por una cuestión de pudoroso y recatado respeto hacia Candy. Mark y sobre todo ella, comprobaron que los rudos y curtidos hombres por deferencia hacia ella, desviaran la mirada procurando no indagar ni siquiera de forma inadvertida, en las bellas y esculturales formas que se entreveían entre los jirones desgarrados de su ajado vestido. Fue entonces cuando Candy leyó en uno de los salvavidas que iban dispuestos en los costados de la embarcación un nombre que la dejó sin habla. De no ser porque estaba rodeada de gente y probablemente la tomarían por una persona histérica o al borde de la desesperación por la dura experiencia del naufragio, se habría puesto a gritar frenéticamente. Había descubierto de manera dramática, lo que Mark pensaba haberle revelado con gran tacto y cuidado: RMS TITANIC era el nombre que la muchacha había deletreado en la parte superior e inferior del salvavidas. Mark adivinó enseguida por los ojos inyectados de miedo de su esposa, que había descubierto la verdad, aunque Candy mostró un perfecto autocontrol y se acurrucó envuelta en la manta entre dos marineros mientras el oficial le preguntaba con deferencia y educación que les había sucedido. Candy aparentó cierta dificultad para hablar, mientras su imaginativa mente elucubraba una historia lo suficientemente convincente, y refirió sin esfuerzo:

-Viajábamos en un carguero llamado Nueva York y una tormenta nos sorprendió haciéndonos zozobrar. La mayoría de la tripulación y el pasaje pudieron ponerse a salvo, pero mi esposo y yo fuimos alejados por las corrientes y con la bruma reinante, pasamos inadvertidos y se marcharon sin nosotros. Gracias a Dios que pasaban ustedes por aquí.

Mark arqueó las cejas admirado de la inventiva de Candy para elaborar historias con una trama lo bastante sólida como para impresionar al curtido oficial y sus hombres. Cuando aclaró porqué supuestamente ella y él, viajaban en un carguero en vez de un barco de línea, Candy dijo mientras se arrebujaba en la zafrada:

-Mi esposo y yo tenemos una economía muy modesta y vivimos todo el año en Inglaterra, aunque por estas fechas, solemos regresar a Norteamérica para visitar a mis padres que viven en Illinois tras ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder pagarnos el pasaje, aunque esta vez debido a que no reunimos el suficiente efectivo tuvimos que contentarnos con un par de plazas que el capitán del Nueva York nos ofreció ante nuestra desesperación por no haber hallado un barco lo suficientemente asequible como para que nos llevase hasta América.

Mark estuvo a punto de silbar admirado, pero lógicamente como era de esperar se contuvo. Quedó impresionado por la forma de Candy de aunar en un mismo relato, ficción y parte de verdad y sobre todo, por su forma de controlar sus emociones ante el fatal y a la vez sensacional hallazo que habían realizado.

-Tienen ustedes suerte señores –anunció el afable oficial que no tendría más de veinticinco años y que mostraba una sempiterna sonrisa en su rostro de líneas agradables y casi aristocráticas –van a viajar hasta Nueva York en el mejor barco del mundo, aunque como me imagino que sus pertenencias están en el fondo del mar, junto con su dinero, no podremos alojarles más que en tercera clase. Lo lamento sobre todo por la señorita, que después de sufrir una experiencia tan dura, merecía algo más de comodidad, pero los reglamentos de la White Star Line son así de estrictos con los náufragos.

El oficial bajó la voz, aunque estaba entre hombres leales, que no dirían ni media palabra de lo que el oficial comentara con los náufragos y repuso con indignación:

-Si por ellos fuera, arrojaban a todos los náufragos por la borda, con tal de que cada persona que pise la cubierta de sus barcos les reporte beneficios. Los viajeros no son personas, si no billetes de dólar con piernas.

Candy rió divertida la comparación que el oficial había realizado, entornando los ojos y llevándose la mano izquierda a los labios, mientras sus hombros eran sacudidos rítmicamente por las sacudidas que su hilaridad le producía. Mark asintió y declaró ante lo que parecía más que evidente embarazo para el joven oficial que se había quitado la gorra, y se frotaba la frente con la mano izquierda:

-No hay problema señor –dijo Mark con sinceridad- mi esposa y yo les agradecemos infinitamente que se hayan desviado de su ruta para rescatarnos. Nos apañaremos, aunque no tenemos dinero para pagar el pasaje, pero tan pronto como nos sea posible, lo haremos, palabra.

-No se preocupe ahora de eso –dijo el joven marino- lo importante es que están ustedes vivos y que pronto arribaremos a América.

Mark meneó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de desengañar al oficial, pero Candy que se anticipaba a las intenciones de su marido con la celeridad del rayo, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, temiendo que Mark en un arranque de cinismo o de lástima les contase a todos aquellos hombres el trágico destino que les aguardaba, pero Mark se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y musitó un breve y escueto "gracias".

Candy dejó escapar otro suspiro de alivio y realizó una inspiración muy honda, mientras el imponente barco, majestuoso y reluciente se alzaba ante ellos como un palacio flotante en vez de permanecer en el fondo del mar convertido en un inmenso sepulcro marino, cubierto de algas y de herrumbre, abrumado por el peso de los años y de los recuerdos.

10

Había corrido el rumor entre las filas del pasaje que un matrimonio muy joven había sido encontrado con vida, manteniéndose a flote a duras penas sobre las aguas del Atlántico.

Lo primero que se encontraron Mark y Candy cuando subieron al barco fue dos largas hileras de gente elegantemente vestida que aplaudieron con frenéticos aplausos, a los dos recién llegados que miraban entre desorientados y maravillados, la colosal y lujosa impronta del gran gigante de los mares. Mark causó sensación en algunas de las damas que le miraban con curiosidad, ataviadas con grandes sombreros de flores que aunque seguían utilizándose en la época a la que pretendían denodadamente volver como fuera, iban cayendo en desuso cada vez más. Sus vestidos de finas telas y brocados destacaban con furioso contraste con las ropas deshechas y literalmente consumidas de Candy que intentaba tapar su cuerpo semidesnudo lo mejor de que era capaz, aunque su belleza pese a la áspera y burda manta que descansaba sobre sus hombros, provocó muy pronto admiración entre los caballeros de sombrero de copa o bombín, y reloj de oro con cadena fajando su chaleco que destacaba entre los pliegues de caras y lujosas levitas o chaqués. Sus distinguidas esposas les miraban con reproche y trataban de apartarlos de Candy a la que contemplaban con desdén y altivez, sin sospechar realmente, que era precisamente una de las mujeres más acaudaladas de toda Norteamérica, lo mismo que su marido.

Entonces, de entre el grupo de atildadas damas que se abanicaban constantemente y que la miraban con compasión, otras con curiosidad y no pocas con indiferencia rayana en el desprecio, destacó una con apariencia de matrona entrada en carnes, que llevaba un gran sombrero negro con plumas de flamenco en la parte superior del mismo e iba ataviada con un vestido muy recargado e hilado con sumo esmero y cuidado en un tejido muy elegante y caro. Candy supuso que aquel atuendo debería costar varios miles de dólares, cosa que según suponía ella, no sería problema para aquella dama de ojos claros y cabellos recogidos en un elaborado moño bajo el impresionante sombrero, aunque Mark que conocía algo de la historia de algunos de los ilustres viajeros del Titanic sabía de sobra que Margaret Brown una de las supervivientes más famosas del célebre naufragio que aun no había sucedido, se había desposado con un hombre al que amaba pero que no era el depositario de la inmensa fortuna que precisamente Candy, había atribuido a la dama. La mujer se aproximó a Candy en actitud maternal y rodeándola con sus brazos dijo con voz melosa y afectada que a punto estuvo a hacer reír a Candy, porque le recordó la del impresionante robot metálico creación de Haltoran:

-Oh, pobre criatura, que facha tiene, que aspecto, debió ser terrible las horas o tal vez días que permaneciste en el mar junto a tu valiente marido –dijo mirando de reojo a Mark- y esto no se puede consentir, no señor. Ahora mismo, Margaret Brown –dijo nombrándose así misma- te va a proporcionar una ropa de categoría, estaría bueno.

Antes de que Candy pudiera objetar o alegar nada, la voluntariosa y absorbente señora, se llevó a Candy llevándola de la mano y tirando de ella con tanta brusquedad, que casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, en dirección a su camarote. El marido de la dama, un hombre afable de aire distinguido, cabellos canos y una nariz algo prominente, pero muy sociable y simpático, se acercó a Mark para tranquilizarle y le dijo mientras agitaba su bastón todo el tiempo:

-No se preocupe. Mi mujer se ocupará de la suya en menos que canta un gallo. No entiendo mucho de modas femeninas, y la verdad, ni falta que me hace, pero verá que guapa deja Margaret a su encantadora esposa, joven, doy fe de ello.

11

Tal como prometiera el hombre, Candy apareció al cabo de media hora acompañada de Margaret y ataviada con un hermoso vestido de noche muy similar al que Candy llevara en el Mauritania en el momento en que el enamorado y desesperado joven, ayudado y secundado por su incondicional amigo, la sacó del barco tras hallarla por casualidad y fortuitamente en mitad del Atlántico, y en el que viajaba hacia Inglaterra por imperativo de su padre adoptivo, con el banal y sospechoso motivo, de hacer de Candy una dama en toda regla, cuando lo que pretendía realmente era alejarla de Mark, porque no podía soportar la idea de verles juntos. El mero hecho de imaginarlo le ponía enfermo.

El vestido era de gasa blanca y Margaret había peinado con esmero los largos cabellos de Candy confiriéndole un aspecto que la asemejaba más a una bella princesa que a la apurada superviviente de un naufragio. Los hombres allí congregados la admiraron visiblemente fascinados por el carisma y el glamour que Candy desprendía a su paso. El oficial que había encabezado la expedición de rescate, se extrañó, de que una joven tan hermosa y aparentemente pobre o por lo menos, proveniente de un entorno social modesto, encajara tan bien entre las damas y caballeros de alta alcurnia a los que hacía parecer como advenedizos y debutantes a su lado. Era como si aquella chica de inmensos y cautivadores ojos verdes semejantes a esmeraldas, cabellos rubios que relumbraban bajo la luz que desprendían las grandes arañas de uno de los salones principales del barco, y nariz respingona tachonada de pecas, hubiera nacido para brillar por derecho propio, en aquellos selectos ambientes, como si realmente proviniera o ya se hubiera desenvuelto en ellos con total y absoluta normalidad. Mientras Mark, al que habían ofrecido ropa seca, se cambió en un camarote que les habían asignado, no en tercera si no en primera clase, gracias a las influencias de Margaret Brown y su marido que aunque no nadaban precisamente en la abundancia, tampoco eran lo que se dice pobres o indigentes. Margaret no solía viajar en barcos tan costosos y ampulosos como el Titanic, pero aquella era una ocasión especial y se ofreció además a costear los pasajes de Mark y de Candy en primera clase, por lo que ambos pudieron quedarse no siendo necesario que se trasladaran a tercera.. Mark se puso el smoking que el marido de la dama le había prestado sobre sus ropas curtidas y bastante arrugadas. Iba a pasar mucho calor, pero no podía arriesgarse a descartarlas porque en cualquier momento tendría que recurrir a sus poderes, para huir del barco o tal vez…para salvarlo. Todo dependía del cariz que la más que previsible discusión con Candy tomara. Pero mientras, el joven se reunió con su bella esposa que, temía que Mark cometiera la tontería de pasearse entre aquellas adineradas y aristocráticas personas en mangas de camisa, vaqueros o con la cazadora de cuero, aunque para su tranquilidad distinguió su apuesta figura ataviado con un elegante smoking negro. Mientras Mark ofrecía el brazo a su esposa, consultó disimuladamente un diario que alguien había olvidado sobre una de las mesas de billar que presidían el elegante salón en el que Margaret había emplazado a Mari, para que aguardase a Candy. Lo que leyó hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas. Instintivamente había buscado la fecha en la cabecera del diario. 14 de Abril de 1912, el día en el que el Titanic tendría una fatal cita con su destino. Eran las diez de la mañana y faltaban más de doce horas para el temible impacto contra los hielos eternos, que flotaban a la deriva arrastrados por las corrientes marinas.

12

Lo primero que hizo Candy tan pronto como pudo escapar de la tremenda curiosidad que la pareja había suscitado en buena parte del pasaje, fue reunirse con Mark en el camarote que gracias a la mediación y al generoso dispendio de la bondadosa dama les habían asignado, una vez que el oficial que rescatase a Candy y a Mark lo consultara con el segundo de a bordo, que a su vez lo notificó al capitán, que no puso reparos en que el matrimonio se quedase en primera clase siempre que abonasen el importe correspondiente de sus respectivos pasajes. Una vez que la apurada Candy logró zafarse de la interminable cantidad de damas, caballeros, importantes hombres de negocios y algún que otro jovenzuelo que pretendía cortejar a Candy con cierto descaro, que querían saludarla e intentando no desairar a su benefactora, consiguió por fin deslizarse hasta su camarote, bajo la excusa del tremendo cansancio y las emociones que las penurias del naufragio del carguero habían supuesto para ella, al objeto de descansar y reponerse, lo que por otra parte, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Cuando traspasó la puerta y cerró cuidadosamente tras de sí, lanzando un suspiro de alivio, encontró a Mark sentado en la cabecera de la lujosa cama de dosel, en mangas de camisa y pensando que hacer mientras mecía su cabeza entre las manos que apoyaba firmemente en sus sienes. El también se había escabullido de la celebración, para pensar con claridad en un rincón más tranquilo, pero abrumado, no conseguía dar con una solución satisfactoria. Candy fijó su atención en su semblante preocupado y preguntó tímidamente:

-Mark cariño, ¿ ya has pensado en lo que vas a hacer ?

Normalmente habría avanzado hasta su esposa y la habría besado con efusión sobre todo ahora que su excepcional belleza destacaba aun más enfundada en aquel hermoso y vaporoso vestido, pero el joven no estaba de humor, porque se debatía en una tormenta interior acerca de cómo debía de proceder. Estaba ante el mismo dilema, exactamente idéntico al que se le planteó con ocasión de evitar el estallido de la Gran Guerra, cosa que lograron pero luego tuvieron que rectificar, porque fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Pese a que no estaba por la labor, conseguimos convencer a Anthony para que viajando en el tiempo, junto a mí, disuadiera a Candy de hacer nada y así procurar que diesen marcha atrás en su bienintencionado pero catastrófico plan. Mark escuchó la voz melodiosa de Candy y rascándose la frente dijo en tono quejumbroso:

-No lo sé mi vida. Si evito la catástrofe puede que las consecuencias futuras sean desastrosas, aunque se trata de personas poderosas, y no países enteros –razonó Mark evocando su frustrado plan para cambiar el futuro del mundo, que finalmente se vio abocado a la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-Poderosas, pero individuales, quizás haya una oportunidad –dijo Mark en voz baja ante la incipiente alegría de su esposa, que estaba firmemente convencida de que debían salvar el barco. Candy se encaminó hacia la puerta con la intención de entrevistarse con Edgard J Smith, el capitán del Titanic, que en ese instante se encontraba en el salón de fumadores departiendo con algunos caballeros, por lo que sabía por boca de Margaret. Con un poco de suerte, le encontraría antes de que retornara al puente de mando del majestuoso navío, a sus labores de dirección del barco, y quizás consiguiera hablar con él y convencerle del terrible peligro que se avecinaba, pero Mark detuvo a su esposa asiéndola por la recamada manga derecha de su largo vestido.

-No tan deprisa mi amor –dijo Mark negando con la cabeza y sintiendo un calor agobiante por los dos atuendos que llevaba puestos, uno encima del otro- no es tan sencillo.

Candy reparó con estupor como el cuello de la camisa blanca a cuadros de Mark, sobresalía por encima del de almidón del smoking y poniendo los brazos en jarras intentó abroncarle diciendo con cierto enfado:

-Mark, ¿ cuando vas a deshacerte de esa ropa tan sucia y descolorida ? te estás poniendo en evidencia.

-No es tiempo para tonterías Candy –dijo Mark con cansancio- es mejor que nos centremos en lo principal.

Candy asintió elevando los ojos verdes hacia arriba en señal de contrariedad pero decidió regresar al motivo principal de aquella improvisada reunión. Preguntó a Mark porque creía que su plan no surtiría efecto:

-Porque en primer lugar, los avisos que recibió –arqueó las cejas. Era difícil hablar de un supuesto pasado, que en el punto donde se encontraban exactamente aun no se había producido, o que era un eventual futuro- acerca de los icebergs, no sirvieron para mucho.

-En segundo lugar, no te va a creer, ni a mí aunque lo intentara –dijo Mark, con cierto esfuerzo

Candy entrecerró sus hermosos ojos verdes y preguntó a Mark que otras opciones tenían, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Antes de que el joven moreno pudiera siquiera empezar a hablar, el miedo titiló en las pupilas de esmeralda de Candy, porque adivinaba de que se trataba.:

-No, no, no –dijo abrazándole súbitamente por la cintura- eso no, Mark, no, no, te lo permitiré, no.

Mark hizo un gesto de desagrado. El temido enfrentamiento y dilema moral ya se habían planteado. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros torneados de Candy y dijo:

-Escúchame cariño. La decisión la dejo a tu elección, pero tienes que hacerlo pronto, dado que si no, deberemos marcharnos antes de que el barco colisione contra los icebergs, en torno a la medianoche.

Candy no sabía que hacer. No quería que el barco se convirtiera en un sepulcro que arrastrara al fondo marino a tantas personas inocentes, pero le horrorizaba sobremanera el hecho de que Mark recurriese nuevamente al iridium, aunque tendrían que hacerlo de todas, todas, para escapar en el momento oportuno, antes del momento de la colisión., pero la sola idea de que Mark tuviera que desatar el iridium la escandalizaba y la ponía de mal humor.

-Si vamos a intentar evitar el hundimiento Candy, -dijo Mark cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- no puedo fundir un muro de hielo de tres mil años de antigüedad con mi arma –dijo palpando el RPG-12 que ahora permanecía replegado y escondido en un bolsillo de su camisa- ni tan siquiera lograría mellarlo. Necesito emplear el iridium, y aun así…no sé si será suficiente –admitió Mark ceñudo mientras Candy reclinaba la cabeza en su pecho y empezaba a verter algunas lágrimas, mientras preguntaba contrita y con voz ligeramente chillona por la incipiente histeria que estaba empezando a afectarla:

-Mark, cariño, aconséjame, ¿ qué me sugieres que haga ? –preguntó en referencia a que decisión debía adoptar, para que en base a ella, Mark actuara de un modo u otro a efectos de salvar el barco o desentenderse completamente de tal hecho.

Mark alzó suavemente el esplendoroso rostro de su mujer sujetándolo por el mentón y dijo:

-Debes escuchar a tu corazón Candy. Yo, en cualquier caso acataré lo que tú me pidas y si decides que nos marchemos, no te reprocharé ni te recriminaré nada –le dijo con dulzura depositando un leve beso en su mejilla derecha.

Candy dudó estremecida. En cualquier caso, tomase la decisión que tomase, puede que estuviese condenando a una de los dos partes. Si optaba por huir, el barco se sumergiría en los abismos oceánicos ineluctablemente, pero si le pedía a Mark que lo salvara, puede que a quien perdiera fuera a su esposo. De repente la idea de quedarse viuda prematuramente le semejó un destino terrible y tuvo un miedo cerval a que aquello pudiera tornarse realidad.

Candy preguntó a Mark de repente:

-¿ Si te pido que salves el barco, que probabilidades tienes de sobrevivir ?

-Es difícil responder a esa pregunta Candy –dijo Mark con recelo porque sabía que la joven se temía lo peor, lo mismo que él- porque es una cantidad muy grande de energía la que debería emplear para fundir el iceberg antes de que chocara con la nave, pero creo que seré capaz. Con un poco de suerte y…

Entonces un sollozo largamente contenido y que terminó por aflorar como un torrente enfurecido interrumpió sus palabras. Candy se echó en sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente mientras le susurraba al oído:

-No, no quiero que lo hagas Mark. Si te perdiera…no lo soportaría, no…mi vida terminaría en ese momento.

Mark asintió y acariciando los cabellos y las mejillas de su esposa con movimientos concéntricos de arriba abajo dijo escuetamente:

-Muy bien cariño. Haré lo que tú me pidas.

13

Pero el destino se las ingenia para que sus maquiavélicos y no siempre bien comprendidos designios se abran paso entre los seres humanos. El resto de la jornada transcurrió apaciblemente y Mark y Candy ya habían determinado que se reunirían en torno a las once y cuarto de la noche en la cubierta A, con la antelación suficiente para escapar a tiempo, esta vez confiando en que el caprichoso iridium no les volviera a jugar otra mala pasada y se encaminaran hacia la época correcta. Candy pensó en despedirse de Margaret Brown y su esposo por las atenciones que habían tenido con ellos, así como por su bondadosa protección, pero Mark la disuadió de que no lo hiciera.

-Es mejor no decirla nada Candy. Sé que es duro tener que admitirlo y puede que pienses que soy muy insensible, pero es preferible evitar que esta pobre gente imagine lo peor, aunque dudo que te creyesen. De todas formas, Margaret sobrevivirá junto con su marido y de hecho será apodada como "la insumergible Molly Brown" a cuenta de ello. Deja que el curso de los acontecimientos se desarrolle por sí mismo.

14

Eran en torno a las once menos cuarto de la noche.

Candy decidió seguir el consejo de su esposo, aunque con matices. Con la excusa de dirigirse hacia la sala de lectura para leer algunos poemas para no estar todo el tiempo imaginando que trágica suerte, correrían aquellas infortunadas personas, se despidió por el momento de su marido con un beso en los labios. Mark intentó acompañarla, pero Candy le rogó que no lo hiciera, porque deseaba estar sola unos minutos para reflexionar en todo aquello y prepararse mentalmente para la partida que tendría lugar en media hora

-Entiéndelo cariño, y además no me a suceder nada. Si te quedas más tranquilo, te dejo que me acompañes hasta la puerta de la sala de lectura.

-Para eso, entro y te acompaño un rato –dijo Mark molesto por la tozudez de Candy.

-No Mark, entiéndelo por favor, necesito estar a solas ese tiempo, te lo ruego.

Mark que no conseguía entender la extraña petición de su mujer, aceptó a regañadientes y dijo con voz ligeramente disgustada:

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –le autorizó alzando ambas manos- pero no te olvides que nos vamos en media hora.

-No Mark, puedes estar tranquilo.

15

Once de la noche. Candy ingresó finalmente en la poca concurrida a esas horas sala de lectura y en la que no habría más de tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer aparte de ella, leyendo algunos libros de diversa temática. En ese instante, Mark paseaba nervioso por la cubierta A, rondando la entrada a las dependencias de lectura, sin quitar ojo ni por un momento de la puerta, por si surgía alguna eventualidad que requiriese su intervención inmediata.

En ese momento, escuchó un gemido ahogado y un leve chapoteo agitó las negras aguas en torno al casco de la nave. Se asomó y contempló horrorizado como un niño de cinco años pedía auxilio manteniendo a duras penas la cabeza fuera del agua, mientras braceaba frenéticamente pugnando por mantenerse a flote. Mark lo vio con su penetrante vista y masculló una imprecación en voz baja.

-No, precisamente ahora.

Pero no tenía corazón para dejar morir al niño ahogado. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de que el pequeño se había precipitado al mar, probablemente jugando o quizás buscando a sus padres. Se dijo que no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados impasible, y debía de salvarle, porque tal vez sobreviviera al tremendo choque que iba a producirse, en muy breve espacio de tiempo. Suspiró y procurando no alarmar a Candy, se subió al pretil de la barandilla y se lanzó al oscuro mar, cruzando los dedos para que la altura fuera suficiente a la hora de activar el iridium. Había estado a punto de avisar a Candy pero prefirió no hacerlo. Seguramente estaría de regreso con el niño en brazos, en cinco minutos. A través de un ventanal iluminado observó la grácil silueta de Candy, cuyo pelo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras hojeaba pensativa, un libro de poesía francesa, encuadernado en piel. La otra mujer que estaba frente a ella era Margaret Brown.

16

Once y diez.

Había rescatado al niño que no era capaz de creer como aquel hombre envuelto en una luz tan hermosa que resultaba irreal venía en su ayuda. El pequeño se contentó con la explicación de que Mark era una especie de ángel guardián que velaba por su seguridad, lo cual no era tan descabellado, bajo un cierto punto de vista. Henry Townstone no lloró, ni pataleó ni dificultó el rescate y permaneció callado pero sonriente mientras Mark a su vez le hablaba afablemente para tranquilizarlo y retornaba al barco con el inquieto pero disciplinado chiquillo entre los brazos. El rescate había sido tan precipitado y repentino, por lo imprevisto del hecho, que no había tenido tiempo de utilizar su poder de apantallamiento para ocultar su presencia. Candy y Margaret salieron a cubierta cuando el familiar y cálido sendero de luz denotó la proximidad de Mark surcando el firmamento. La muchacha prorrumpió en un grito de asombro sin importarle las airadas miradas y voces de protesta, que recibió de sus compañeros de lectura por interrumpirles y salió precipitadamente de la sala, seguida por Margaret, agitando los brazos y haciendo señales a Mark para que bajara inmediatamente. Entonces, el niño señaló con el dedo índice derecho hacia delante y lo vio. Mark ahogó un grito en su garganta. Lo que presenció le dejó sin aliento. Un enorme iceberg azulado se erguía frente al poderoso y gran barco haciéndole parecer una cáscara de nuez a su lado. Mark se alarmó.

-¿ Cómo es posible si aun queda algo más de media hora ?...a no ser que…

Entonces lo comprendió todo. Asustado y horrorizado, se dio cuenta por fin del motivo. Su rescate en alta mar había hecho que el Titanic se desviara de su ruta preestablecida buscando supuestos supervivientes del Nueva York y al no hallar restos materiales del carguero o sus mercancías, ni tan siquiera cadáveres flotando, por la simple y llana razón de que no existía, tomó otro rumbo diferente tras desistir de su infructuosa labor, lo cual le había puesto en ruta de colisión con aquel impresionante iceberg, que cual fortaleza de hielo avanzaba imparable contra el indefenso navío. La mentira de Candy para salir del apuro y justificar convincentemente su presencia en alta mar, había adelantado sin pretenderlo el final de la nave, en algo más de treinta minutos, respecto a la hora original de la histórica colisión. Candy se abrazó a Margaret y los demás lectores no se fijaron en el resplandor ígneo que Mark desprendía porque sus atónitos ojos estaban fijos en el gigante de hielo que se precipitaba contra el barco.

17

Mark contempló atenazado por la indecisión y la sorpresa como la ingente masa de hielo se desplazaba sobre el indefenso barco sin posibilidad alguna de evitar su malhadado destino. El iceberg se recortaba en la distancia y aun quedaban unos minutos antes del fatal impacto que su irrupción y la de Candy, en aquella época habían adelantado, debido al relato de Candy acerca de su supuesto naufragio. El capitán Smith, un marino muy experimentado y ya prácticamente próximo a jubilarse, se había retirado a su camarote, y tuvo que ser su primer oficial Murdoch, quien también se había percatado de los bancos de hielo que avanzaban como monstruos prehistóricos contra el barco, el que tuviese que hacerse cargo de la dramática situación y había decretado que el Titanic virase a estribor y posteriormente retrocediera marcha atrás, pero el impacto era inminente. Mark, que permanecía suspendido en el aire, con el niño en brazos, tomó una crucial decisión, debido a que Candy permanecía en el barco, y no tenía más alternativa que intentar salvar el buque. Picó hacia la cubierta principal justo donde estaba Candy, utilizando el resplandor ígneo que le permitió acercarse a la nave sin ponerla en peligro. Por extraño que pareciera ningún otro integrante del pasaje vio como el joven pese a desprender una luz tan viva que Margaret y Candy tuvieron que desviar la vista protegiéndose los ojos con uno de sus antebrazos, aterrizó junto a Candy que le contempló asombrada, mientras Margaret Brown no daba crédito a cuanto estaba presenciando. Normalmente otra persona con menos entereza y presencia de ánimo que la valerosa mujer se habría desmayado o saldría corriendo gritando despavorida, ante la imagen de un ser envuelto en una luz fantasmal, que desprendía de todo su cuerpo con un niño rubio de ojos verdes a cuestas, entre los brazos y tocado con una gorra de colores que cubría sus rizos rebeldes. Cuando Mark depositó al niño junto a su esposa y a la nueva amiga de esta, Mark habló con voz pausada y grave. Candy se había quedado paralizada ante el estupor que le produjo no tanto ser testigo de cómo el joven había utilizado sus poderes tan inopinadamente si no el hecho de que trajera al chico consigo. En cuanto a Margaret, su curiosidad e interés acendrado por la relación entre el joven volador y la hermosa joven que le había acompañado en la sala de lectura y a la que había conocido poco después de su rescate, pudo más que sus miedos y deseos de ir a buscar ayuda. Entonces Margaret aguzó la vista y reconoció a través del aura que envolvía al joven, al marido de Candy. A punto de que ambas les diera un pasmo, Mark habló rápidamente y dijo de sopetón:

-Cariño, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora, pero los planes han cambiado. Me reuniré contigo enseguida y mientras, haceros cargo de este niño por favor.

No había tiempo para mucho más. El iceberg estaba avanzando con rapidez y como era de suponer los intentos del primer oficial por librar al buque de la tragedia no darían resultado. Antes de que Candy pudiera articular palabra, ya repuesta de la sorpresa, Mark echó a correr mientras remontaba el vuelo en dirección hacia el iceberg que seguía moviéndose y proyectando una ominosa sombra sobre el Titanic. Henry miró a la sorprendida Candy y a la matrona tocada con una gran pamela ornamentada ostentosamente con varias flores y plumas que constituían de por sí una recargada decoración y sin asomo de temor o miedo alguno sonrió educadamente a ambas damas y dijo señalando hacia la estela de fuego que rasgaba la noche y que algunos viajeros ya empezaban a divisar con una mezcla de pánico y fascinación:

-Es el ángel. Me sacó de las aguas y me ha dicho que va a tratar de evitar que el barco choque.

-Un momento, un momento cariño –le dijo Margaret depositando sus anchas manos, cuyos gordezuelos dedos estaban ceñidos por varios anillos que casi ocultaban por completo sus nudillos, sobre los hombros de Henry, ocultándolos totalmente:

-¿ Chocar con qué ? no te entiendo.

Henry recolocó su gorra que amenazaba con desprenderse por un lado de su cabeza y dijo con voz tímida:

-Contra ese helado gigante que viene por ahí.

Candy dio un respingo asomándose repentinamente a la barandilla de la cubierta. Entonces lo vio. Un iceberg con la altura de un edificio de cinco plantas relumbraba bajo la luz de la luna llena, estaba desplazándose contra el barco, aunque entonces notaron una brusca sacudida y el buque empezó a virar lentamente pero con decisión. Por un momento parecía que la nave lograría esquivar el iceberg burlando así su trágica suerte. Candy se llevó una mano a los labios, y se quedó como anonadada. Tuvo que ser su reciente amiga, Margaret la que la sacara de esa especie de estado de catatonia en el que había caído.

-Vámonos Candy. Esto no es seguro. Debemos de buscar refugio. Y ya me explicarás lo de ese marido tuyo volador –dijo riendo quedamente como si estuviera hablando de un chismorreo, de un reciente eco de sociedad o comentando los últimos eventos deportivos con su marido- lo importante es ponernos a salvo.

Pero Candy se negaba a moverse. Sus piernas estaban como paralizadas, enraizadas al suelo, negándose a responder a sus órdenes. La muchacha temía lo que su marido pretendía hacer y en ese preciso instante acudió a su mente algunas de las palabras de la conversación que había mantenido con él, poco antes de que fueran atacados mientras permanecían refugiados en una cueva en plena guerra de Vietnam.

"Si a ti llegara a pasarte algo, yo iría detrás de ti".

Entonces reaccionó aunque no de la forma que era de esperar, secundando los sabios consejos de Margaret que se había ganado la confianza del niño entregándole algunos caramelos y una pequeña caja de música, y que le seguía dócilmente como un corderito, asido de su mano derecha. Candy escondió el rostro entre las manos y de sus ojos verdes nació un torrente de lágrimas que se deslizaban entre sus dedos goteando sobre la cubierta.

-Mark, Mark, no, no, no.

Margaret intentó llevársela de allí, asiéndola por la manga derecha de su vestido, pero Candy que parecía haber recuperado todo su aplomo y seguridad, se negó, zafándose de Margaret que lanzando un suspiro liberó la presión de sus dedos en torno a la muñeca de Candy.

-Ya lo entiendo –dijo meneando la cabeza con pesar- tu marido ha ido a enfrentarse a esos hielos. No comprendo nada de nada, porque está volando, o porque emite esa luz, quizás me hayan sentado mal los canapés junto con el caviar y el Moselle con el que los regué durante la cena, pero no temas, ya me lo explicarás…si quieres –iba a haber añadido si es que salimos de esta, pero se mordió los labios y añadió- ve con él, ve con Mark, Candy y no temas. Yo me haré cargo del niño y localizaré a sus padres.

Candy miró a Margaret con gratitud. Entonces se abrazó con fuerza a la buena mujer que le palmeó a su vez la espalda y dijo para consolarla:

-Vamos, vamos. Me harás llorar a mi también.

-Oh Margaret, lo siento, siento no poder ir contigo, pero debo estar con él –dijo mirando al penacho de luz que cada vez más iba acortando su distancia con los hielos eternos.

-Anda ve y no temas. No diré ni una palabra. Ya me lo contaréis luego…si queréis.

Candy se despidió de Margaret y recogiéndose la larga falda del vestido de noche caminó presurosamente hacia la barandilla, mientras Margaret y Henry se adentraban en el interior del buque para buscar refugio.

El niño tironeó de la manga de aquella señora tan distinguida y amable que le había regalado algunos dulces muy sabrosos y la hermosa caja de música de vivos colores, que al abrirla mostraba una bailarina de porcelana, que danzaba al son de una melancólica y evocadora melodía y preguntó cuando el rostro rubicundo de Margaret se fijó en el niño:

-¿Quién es esa señorita ? ¿ acaso otro ángel ?

Margaret se enjugó algunas lágrimas que salían de la comisura de sus ojos claros y declaró emocionada:

-Si cariño. De eso no tengo ninguna duda. Ninguna en absoluto.

18

Con los brazos libres y una vez que había depositado al niño sano y salvo al cuidado de Candy y de la amable señora que tanto había hecho para ayudarles, tan pronto como fueron rescatados de las frías y aceitosas aguas en las que se habían desplazado a la deriva al son de las olas, Mark voló junto al barco dispuesto a iniciar su acometida desde la mayor distancia posible a efectos de concentrar su ataque sobre el descomunal témpano de hielo reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía posible. Ya no le importaba que le detectaran o que fuera perfectamente visible desde las cubiertas y los camarotes del barco para cientos de personas que señalaban asustados y espantados la presencia del ígneo cometa que les acompañaba y con el que muchos creyeron que iban a chocar irremisiblemente. El resplandor que Mark producía era tan cegador e intenso que nadie pudo distinguir que en el interior de la estela de fuego que zigzagueaba frenéticamente levantando estelas de espuma y agua a su paso sobre la superficie del Atlántico, viajaba un ser humano, aunque de haber conseguido entrever que había realmente detrás de aquella luz, quizás le habrían tomado por un ángel o quizás algo peor. Algunos de los que presenciaron el paso de Mark a pocos metros del barco, comenzaron a rezar imbuidos por un sentimiento de fe, otros oraron pero más que nada por miedo, creyendo que había llegado el fin del mundo, algunos no le dieron importancia y muchos se agolparon en las cubiertas y chafaron sus rostros contra el cristal de los ojos de buey o los ventanales en un intento por distinguir mejor el espectáculo que creían era una suerte de estrella fugaz de inusitada belleza y muy rara configuración. Y entre ellos, Mark distinguió a Candy que permanecía de rodillas junto al pretil de la barandilla arrodillada y con las manos entrelazadas mientras musitaba una plegaria rogando por Mark y la suerte de todos los demás seres humanos que viajaban a bordo de la imponente nave y por cuya supervivencia Mark estaba batallando tan duramente con todo en su contra..

-Por favor Padre Celestial –rogaba Candy mientras se estremecía levemente- ayuda a mi Mark, por favor. El es bueno, siempre ha albergado una profunda bondad en su corazón, Padre, por favor, haz que pueda lograr su cometido, por favor, por favor.

Un oficial se acercó a Candy por la espalda. Intentó llamar su atención con unas palabras firmes pero corteses:

-Señorita, acompáñeme por favor, estar aquí puede resultar peligroso.

Pero Candy no se movió. Continuó rezando en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados. Su fervor conmovió al oficial al que se le estaba requiriendo en otra parte del buque para empezar a desatracar los botes salvavidas. El hombre suspiró, hizo un ademán con la mano y dejó a Candy sola mientras sus pisadas se perdían a lo lejos, resonando sobre la tarima de madera de la cubierta de paseo. A los oídos de Candy llegaron apagados los acordes de la orquesta del barco, que había pasado de tocar en una fiesta en el interior de uno de los suntuosos salones del buque a hacerlo fuera, para intentar distraer y evadir de sus preocupaciones al angustiado pasaje que se estaba movilizando intentando abordar alguno de los botes que entre varios marineros y oficiales trataban denodadamente de soltar de sus amarras, y a los que ya habían subido los primeros asustados y ateridos, por el frío reinante, pasajeros. Algunos oficiales y marineros escogidos, montaban guardia esgrimiendo rifles y revólveres para impedir que el abordaje de los botes se hiciera tumultuosamente sin control y sin perder de vista ni un segundo a la trémula masa que se agitaba demandando a gritos que se le permitiera abandonar el barco.

-Solo las mujeres y los niños –clamaban los oficiales que sostenían sus revólveres entre ambos manos, de forma temblorosa, pero con pulso firme. Se trataba de hombres que jamás habían disparado a nadie y que ahora tal vez se vieran abocados a tener que hacerlo debido a las dramáticas circunstancias en las que se estaba viendo envuelto el barco. La orquesta formada por siete hombres no cesaba de tocar una pieza tras otra, procurando crear un clima de calma y de relativo sosiego, inalcanzable meta que sabían de sobra que no conseguirían. Uno de los músicos, dejó de tocar y arqueando las cejas dijo a sus compañeros con una inflexión de resignado agotamiento en la voz:

- Me parecen que no nos están escuchando caballeros.

-Eso creo yo, -apuntó otro de prominentes cejas negras y un fino bigote partido en dos- pero por lo menos, mientras continuemos haciéndolo, nos mantendremos calientes.

Uno de sus compañeros tocado con un sombrero de copa y con una rosa blanca en el ojal derecho de su impoluto smoking rió afablemente y asintiendo, siguió la sugerencia de su colega.

El que había interrumpido la melodía en primera instancia, sonrió y declaró:

-En cualquier caso, ha sido un placer tocar con ustedes.

-Igualmente -le respondieron casi al unísono, los restantes miembros de la orquesta que fueron estrechándose la mano en señal de agradecimiento y como despedida, entre sí.

El músico que se había congratulado de la compañía y buen hacer profesional de sus colegas fue el primero que retomó la interrumpida melodía, haciendo que sus compañeros le imitasen. La orquesta del Titanic reemprendió nuevamente su suspendido recital, para una audiencia que estaba más pendiente de salvar desesperadamente sus vidas, que de los maravillosos y dulces acordes que aquellos siete abnegados hombres emitían con sus instrumentos, desgranando una pieza musical tras otra en el aire helado y cargado de siniestros presagios, de la noche.

19

Mark se lanzó como una flecha contra su enemigo. El corazón le latía desbocado por efecto de la adrenalina, que el iridium bombeaba frenéticamente en su sangre haciendo que sus reacciones fueran como las del rayo y su fuerza aumentara exponencialmente. Un brillo de odio contra el destino titiló en sus pupilas de azabache oscuras como la noche que le envolvía y como el ánimo de su alma. Había presenciado como su gentil esposa rezaba con fervor y por un momento, Candy había levantado la cabeza para mirar la estela de luz que rasgaba el firmamento en dirección contra el iceberg que continuaba su avance como un Leviatán estólido, ceñudo e imparable.

-Mark, amor mío, tienes que vivir, tenemos que regresar juntos a Lakewood, por nuestros hijos, por la gente que nos quiere y aguarda, por mi madre, por la hermana María y la señorita Pony, por los niños del Hogar de Pony.

El joven crispó los puños porque le pareció que el viento de la noche susurraba algo en sus oídos. No podía saber o tal vez en esos momentos de excitación y crucial importancia ignoró que la conexión mental estaba funcionando y que su mente estaba conectada con la de Candy, como aquel día en que tras rescatarla de la cascada de Lakewood y dejarla sana y salva en tierra firme, remontó el vuelo llorando y destrozado, dirigiéndola una despedida sin saber que la chica estaba escuchando en su cabeza cuando le estaba refiriendo. Entonces, Mark exhaló una bocanada de aire y pensó:

"Volveré amor mío, volveré a tu lado aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo No temas y confía en mí, confía en tu príncipe".

Candy dio un respingo y se llevó las manos al corazón musitando lentamente en voz baja:

-Mark, cariño.

Pensó que sus agotados sentidos le estaban engañando y se puso a rezar con más ahínco y determinación, mientras la silueta del iceberg se recortaba a contraluz, visible desde el barco.

20

Mark extendió los brazos hacia delante crispando los puños y concentrándose. Su piel se puso al rojo vivo liberando una tremenda emisión de iridium mientras volaba a Mach 2 en rumbo de colisión contra el iceberg. Dos rayos gemelos de energía pura teñidos de voraces llamaradas eructaron de sus muñecas y antebrazos golpeando el iceberg que pareció acusar el tremendo golpe asestado por Mark, pero nada lograba hacerle frenar su imparable marcha. El iridium hizo saltar trozos de hielo que se desgajaron de la estructura principal y que sacudieron el iceberg con acusados temblores a modo de seísmos, levantando una tremenda columna de vapor por efecto del calor que estaba empezando a derretir la imponente montaña helada, pero no era suficiente. Aunque el iceberg se tambaleó, el iridium a su máxima potencia no era capaz de frenarlo siquiera y menos de fundirlo para convertirlo en algo inofensivo para el barco.

-Es inútil –musitó espantado y sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban-me estoy consumiendo y no he logrado siquiera hacerle ni un maldito agujero.

Notó como la sangre envenenada al no poder salir de su organismo estaba empezando a colapsarlo, produciéndole una fiebre muy elevada. Mark parecía resignado a morir. Miró como su piel se iba amoratando gradualmente, síntoma inconfundible de que la ponzoñosa sangre le estaba destrozando por momentos. Sin posibilidad de aterrizar y de recibir nueva sangre o de que alguien le aplicara con éxito la técnica de los puntos estrellados se dijo:

-Es el fin. Intentaré detonarme dentro de ese maldito iceberg y así lograr destruirlo desde dentro. Lo lamento por Candy, pero no ha podido ser.

Candy que estaba enterándose de todo a través de la conexión mental con Mark que le transmitía con total nitidez por cuanto estaba atravesando el muchacho sollozó con fuerza cogiéndose las sienes con las manos y gritando enloquecida, mientras se contorsionaba de dolor, aquejada de un incontrolable ataque de llanto:

-No mi amor, no, no, no lo hagas. Sin ti no podré vivir. No podré quedarme sola, no.

-Piensa en nuestros hijos –dijo Mark dándose cuenta finalmente de que la errática facultad había retornado eventualmente de nuevo sin saber de antemano por cuanto tiempo- tienes que vivir por ellos. Te necesitan mi vida. Yo…tengo que seguir adelante con esto, Candy. Perdóname amor mío, siempre te recordaré.

Pero el amor que les unía era demasiado fuerte, tan intenso que a sabiendas de que Marianne y Maikel la necesitaban, conociendo que estaban a salvo y al cuidado de sus padres adoptivos, y de su propia madre, Eleonor, que se ocuparían de ellos, ella no sería capaz de vivir sin Mark, aunque estuviera rodeada de atenciones y colmada por el cariño de los suyos, que la arroparían para que olvidara la terrible experiencia de haber perdido a Mark, pero aunque actuara egoístamente, por cuantas personas lamentaríamos su pérdida, se dijo que sin Mark no podría continuar viviendo.

-Hijos míos –musitó dulcemente mientras se desprendía del chal que abrigaba sus hombros y se subía al pretil de la barandilla –perdonadme. Mis pobres hijitos, mi dulce Marianne, mi querido hombrecito, mi Maikel. Mis seres queridos, mis amigos, mis dos madres, señora Pony, hermana María.

Abrió los brazos en cruz y cerró los ojos. Semejaba un ángel como el de las vidrieras o las imágenes de los templos, con el porte de una reina y la belleza sublime que solo las grandes tragedias e historias de amor saben imprimir, bajo unas determinadas circunstancias muy concretas, en algunos seres humanos excepcionales. Largas hileras de lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos de esmeralda y sonriendo se dejó caer hacia delante sin variar de posición mientras su vestido ondeaba en la noche como una visión irreal, mientras el aire helado azotaba su rostro y sacudía su cuerpo. Antes de dejar de hablar dijo con voz queda y triste:

-Perdonadme todos y tú también Mark amor mío.

Sonrió. Había vivido una corta vida, llena de sinsabores unas veces pero otras plena de buenas experiencias inolvidables e irrepetibles, pero por encima de todo había conocido el amor, el amor de un hombre bueno y honesto, que hasta el final sacrificaba su vida no solo por ella si no por la de cientos y cientos de almas que viajaban a bordo del gran barco. Mientras los desesperados y desgarradores lamentos de Mark llenaban su mente rogándola que no lo hiciera, Candy entreabrió los ojos y esbozó una expresión placentera y pacífica mientras le respondía:

-Lo siento mi amor, pero no desesperes. Nos reuniremos en la otra vida. Seremos felices…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque antes de que se hundiera en las procelosas e inhóspitas aguas que ni tan siquiera llegó a tocar, una ráfaga de luz con alguien en su interior, origen de la misma, pasó junto a ella recogiéndola velozmente e impidiendo que se ahogara, apartándola de las aguas. Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Mark que la miraban afables y tiernamente, a través del manto de luz. Candy reparó espantada que la piel de su esposo estaba teñida de un tono púrpura que conocía bien, demasiado como para saber que Mark de un modo u otro, estaba condenado. Si no le arrebataba la vida el iceberg, lo haría el mal que se estaban adueñando progresivamente de su organismo.

-Mark, ¿ por qué lo has hecho ?, ¿ por qué me has salvado ? si tú no estás aquí, yo tampoco. Eres tan noble y bueno, que estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida sin más por mí y esas personas inocentes. Y aun así, has vuelto a por mí, has retornado para estar a mi lado.

Apartó los mechones rebeldes que caían por el rostro de su marido y le impedían admirar sus ojos negros y tristes, y le besó apasionadamente. Mark tosió y boqueó sangre, pero logró remontar el vuelo, antes de que se zambulleran en el mar porque estaban perdiendo demasiada altitud.

-¿ Y tú mi adorable esposa ? ¿ tanto me amas como para querer morir a mi lado ?

Le respondió con un segundo beso más apasionado que el anterior.

-Por encima de todo –jadeó ella entre suspiros- por lo menos ahora estoy a tu lado. Es curioso, pero de repente…todo el frío y el miedo que me invadían, han desaparecido. Quiero estar contigo mi amor. Quiero ir contigo a donde tú vayas, seguirte a donde te dirijas –dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

Le costaba respirar por la enorme velocidad que Mark había imbuído a su meteórica carrera. El desconsolado joven comprendió que sería inútil y en vano tratar de disuadirla y si daba media vuelta para devolverla a la relativa seguridad del barco, se tiraría al mar o tal vez no tuviera tiempo de estrellarse contra el iceberg para detonarlo como si de un misil o una bomba se tratase una vez hubiera penetrado en su interior aprovechando su extraordinaria velocidad y la inercia que imprimía a su cuerpo, y destruirlo desde adentro, antes de que alcanzara al barco. Mark asintió. La apretó contra su pecho. Ella notó los latidos de su corazón, fuertes y vigorosos aun. Mark besó sus cabellos rubios aspirando el aroma a lavanda y naturaleza que se desprendía de su áurea y larga cabellera. Afirmó lentamente mirándola embelesado, atraído por los ojos de esmeralda que le cautivaran por vez primera en un ubérrimo y tranquilo valle tan lejos de allí, tan calmo e idílico, en contraste con el telón de fondo de negrura que invadía el teatro de la noche y en cuya obra, ambos eran los actores principales, junto con el iceberg que estaba a punto de dar por concluido el último acto.

-De acuerdo amor mío –dijo besándola con sus labios resecos y agrietados y presa de una fiebre que le atormentaba por efecto de la ponzoña en su sangre –diremos adios a cuantos nos han amado y querido, juntos.

-Juntos para siempre –musitó Candy con una sonrisa tenue.

-Juntos –coincidió él amable.

-Para siempre amor mío –pronunció Candy con voz cada vez más apagada.

-Para siempre mi dulce Candy –prometió él con un hilo de voz, mientras experimentaba como el veneno iba sumiéndole gradualmente en una pérdida de consciencia contra la que luchaba desesperadamente aferrándose a la vida para conseguir impactar contra el iceberg. Se le había ocurrido desviarse y alejarse de allí, para que aunque muriese, Candy se salvase pero si rompía la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos, tal vez no le perdonase jamás, aunque daría lo mismo porque ya no podría constatarlo. Pero descartó esos pensamientos y enfiló contra el iceberg mientras Candy le besaba por última vez. Ambos enamorados se estaban acercando al témpano a una velocidad inconcebible, de manera imparable.

21

Sin embargo ocurrió algo que no esperaban, algo maravilloso. El amor es un poderoso revulsivo capaz de conmover montañas y remontarse por encima de las más duras y aterradoras dificultades. Cuando los corazones de ambos amantes entraron en estrecho contacto, la sangre envenenada que ya casi había terminado con la vida de Mark se extinguió y las fuerzas que le faltaban volvieron plenas a sus exánimes extremidades. Mark que luchaba por mantenerse despierto ya tenía ante sí la pared del iceberg cortada a pico y entonces lo notó. Sintió que una oleada de energía se concentraba en su organismo. Sus venas latían a punto de reventar por la potencia del nuevo iridium que latía en su seno. Incrédulo, dio una orden mental y unas llamaradas del color del oro más puro nacieron de sus muñecas. Candy que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y lo primero que captó su atención fue la faz totalmente recuperada y sonrosada de Mark, al igual que el resto de su piel que no presentaba el menor rastro de pigmentación oscura. Candy abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y chilló emocionada:

-¡ Mark, Mark, tu piel, estás curado, ya no tienes nada ¡!

Mark asintió y dijo mientras Candy le besaba y le cubría de caricias:

-Lo sé mi amor. Y lo estoy notando. Siento que un vigor renovado nace en mí.

No estaba seguro de si el experimento que iba a realizar funcionaría. Si iban a morir, de poco importaba si el tóxico veneno que corría por sus venas hasta hacía un momento, hubiese desaparecido o no. Así que por probar nada perdía. Se concentró y dos chorros de fuego idénticos, del color de la luz más pura y argéntea que jamás hubiera visto, nacieron de sus muñecas extendiéndose hacia delante y golpeando el iceberg con furia. Mark, lo mismo que su esposa estaba asombrado. Jamás había experimentado tal sensación de poder y fuerza. Los rayos blancos atravesaron el iceberg que empezó a sisear agitándose y elevando grandes columnas de vapor hacia el firmamento a medida que iba menguando y deshaciéndose sobre el negro y ondulante mar, perdiendo poco a poco volumen y altura. Parecía un enorme globo que repentinamente se hubiera desinflado al perder todo el gas que lo mantenía hechido e inflado.

Candy gritó con voz exaltada agitándose tanto que Mark tuvo que pedirle que se estuviera quieta, porque no estaban exentos del riesgo de precipitarse contra la superficie del iceberg. Escuchar aquellas palabras fueron lo mejor que había oído en mucho tiempo, la música más dulce que pudiera siquiera concebir. No sonaban a trágico y triste final si no a esperanza y a nuevo comienzo.

-Está funcionando, está funcionando Mark, se derrite, se está derritiendo –dijo Candy conmovida y apretando sus pequeñas manos en torno a Mark. Sus brazos ceñían con firmeza el cuello de su marido.

En efecto, los rayos que cuadruplicaban la potencia calorífica del anterior ataque fallido de Mark desgastaron al gigante helado, hasta reducirlo a la mínima expresión. Mark siguió proyectando su luz contra el iceberg que cada vez perdía más y más empaque hasta que se partió en dos formando dos trozos mucho más pequeños y que no representaban ningún peligro serio para el Titanic. Mark efectuó una pasada rasante sobre los despojos del otrora colosal e imponente iceberg para inspeccionarlos y asegurarse del éxito de su ataque, y lanzando una última acometida, gritó con rabia como si el iceberg se lamentara y suplicara que no terminara con él:

-Esto es por mi esposa, y por toda esa pobre gente, bastardo.

Mark lanzó una andanada múltiple de rayos que perforaron los témpanos supervivientes haciéndolos saltar en pedazos que se resquebrajaron, heridos mortalmente y que se hundieron en el océano. Mark remontó el vuelo observando satisfecho como el Titanic continuaba surcando las aguas limpias a su paso y alejándose hacia el oeste.

Candy sonrió agitando alegremente la mano izquierda, saludando al barco, aunque Mark le explicó que debido a la altura a la que estaban volando era imposible que pudieran verles u oírles.

Entonces un pensamiento de horror asaltó a la muchacha que preguntó súbitamente a su marido:

-Mark, ¿ crees que encontrarán más icebergs en su ruta ?

El joven sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo con satisfacción:

-No Candy. Esta vez el Titanic llegará sano y salvo a Nueva York. Puedes apostarlo.

No le había dicho nada, pero Mark había visto con claridad con los ojos de su mente como sus rayos no solo fundían el iceberg si no todos los que jalonaban la ruta del inmenso barco de pasajeros, el más lujoso y mayor del mundo de allí hasta prácticamente el puerto de Nueva York. Aunque la conexión mental se apagó tan rápida e imprevistamente, como se había presentado.

22

Mark y Candy más relajados y tranquilos, decidieron de común acuerdo que lo más sensato era amerizar, porque aunque Mark se sentía pletórico y pleno de energía y capaz de llegar hasta el territorio continental de Estados Unidos o Canadá, Candy se opuso tajantemente obligándole a descender. Después de tantos años de convivir con Mark, era capaz de discernir algunas de las reacciones del caprichoso e inestable iridium y aunque Mark parecía totalmente recobrado del masivo envenenamiento que el esfuerzo de disolver el iceberg le había producido durante su primer y frustrado intento, la adorable joven de cabellos rubios y ojos de esmeralda no le permitió continuar volando. Mark lanzó un suspiro de resignación y cediendo, dispuso todo para posarse sobre el agua. Por paradójico que resultara la opción más correcta y sensata era volver a ser rescatados por la tripulación del Titanic, donde a buen seguro su predispuesta amiga Margaret Brown se haría cargo de ambos esposos, acogiéndoles de buena gana bajo su protección hasta que lograran llegar a Nueva York. Mark que había estado siguiendo al gran buque de línea dejando una respetable separación entre ellos y el navío por si se veían abocados a tener que subir nuevamente a él, cosa que iba a producirse a fin de cuentas, le pidió a Candy que se sujetara con toda la fuerza que fuera capaz de ejercer, porque el amerizaje quizás sería un tanto violento. Lamentó no haber tenido un bote hinchable y algún equipo de supervivencia como cuando rescató a Stear del destrozado caza francés en llamas abatido durante la gran Guerra o a la propia Candy del Mauritania cuando se dirigía al Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres para completar su formación como dama, cosa que a Mark se le antojaba ridícula y fatua. Atravesar un océano y recorrer cinco mil kilómetros poco más o menos para aprender costura, buenas maneras y otras asignaturas que no dudaba de su utilidad, pero al otro lado del mar…Aquello había causado entre ambos esposos algunas discusiones de índole suave entre las diferencias culturales y sociopolíticas entre dos épocas tan dispares, como los inicios del siglo XX y los del XXI. Y Candy solía contraatacar señalando que tampoco era muy común volar, emitir fuego por las muñecas o derramar sangre negra hedionda y caliente como si fuera aceite usado de motor. Mark la amaba tanto como ella a él, que prefería no ahondar en el conflicto dándolo por zanjado. Cuando bajaron al agua, a respetable lejanía del Titanic para que nadie pudiese identificarles y menos volando, escenificaron una comedia que ya había sucedido realmente durante su primer encuentro con el mítico barco. Cuando Mark se posó asiendo a Candy por la cintura con delicadeza, la muchacha se estremeció por el contacto con el agua, aunque el barco estaba a poca distancia y se lamentó en voz alta por echar a perder unas ropas tan caras como elegantes y bellas.

-Ya lo sé cariño, ya lo se –se disculpó Mark molesto, ante las protestas de su esposa, que no obstante no iban dirigidas contra él en absoluto- pero no podemos aterrizar en la cubierta sin más y saludar a todo el mundo y de paso contarles la verdad.

-No me importaría –dijo Candy sonriente volteándose hacia él y rodeándole con sus largos y flexibles brazos- y gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi Mark ha salvado a esas personas.

Mark permaneció pensativo un instante, mientras ambos chapoteaban entre las olas, manteniéndose a flote y preguntándose por dos cuestiones.

La primera era si alguien le habría identificado desde el barco mientras volaba hacia el iceberg.

Y la segunda, como se harían notar nuevamente en medio de una total oscuridad de forma que les localizaran desde el buque y por segunda vez, procedieran a subirles a bordo. Mark levantó la mano derecha e hizo que un resplandor blanco rodease sus dedos como si estuviera esgrimiendo una gran palmatoria con una vela acorde en tamaño a la misma. Candy le sujetó rápidamente el brazo, abalanzándose sobre él y diciendo con voz ligeramente histérica:

-¿ Te has vuelto loco Mark ? ¿ quieres que nos descubran ?

Mark asintió explicando a su esposa:

-Es precisamente lo que pretendo, pero no como te figuras Candy. Fingiré que llevo una pistola de señales, que es lo que les explicaré cuando subamos a bordo.

Candy dejó caer sus brazos sobre el agua y empezó a moverlos junto con los pies para mantenerse a flote y mesándose la barbilla dijo un tanto escéptica de que la idea de su marido funcionase:

-No tenemos chaleco salvavidas, pero si una pistola de señales. No sé, si nos creerán Mark.

-Tendrán que hacerlo –dijo el joven mientras levantaba nuevamente el brazo y proyectaba hacia el cielo nocturno una estela de luz blanca que cuando llegó a una determinada altura explotó imitando el efecto pirotécnico de un cartucho de señales.

-¿ Cuando has aprendido a hacer eso ? –le preguntó Candy muy extrañada.

Entonces Mark reparó que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se encogió de hombros y dijo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban varias voces excitadas y una chalupa era arriada por segunda vez para recogerles, mientras los marinos bogaban rítmicamente haciendo que los remos agitaran las aceitosas aguas:

-No lo sé Candy, tal vez sea un nuevo poder del iridium que desconocía por completo –dijo contemplándose la mano muy extrañado, ahora que Candy se lo hacía notar.

23

Margaret Brown había conseguido reunirse con su marido así como hacer que Henry, el niño que rescatase Mark en un arranque de piedad y que se había precipitado al oscuro oleaje volviera a abrazar a sus padres. Una mujer menuda con cabellos muy oscuros recogidos en una redecilla y ojos ambarinos, acompañada por un hombre de barba cana y pelo ralo, y que llevaba unos pequeños anteojos que reposaban sobre su nariz ancha y corta se reunieron con el pequeño, deshaciéndose en halagos hacia la gentil y valerosa Margaret que no paraba de recibir muestras de afecto de parte de muchos pasajeros, por su decidida y valerosa actuación repartiendo mantas, organizando improvisados reencuentros como el de Henry con sus padres y repartiendo comida y mantas entre las personas más necesitadas. Pese a que nadie había sufrido ningún daño durante el azaroso episodio vivido, la tensión había creado tal confusión a bordo que el pasaje se había entremezclado, e iba caminando sin rumbo, histéricamente y demandando noticias de familiares, amigos o simplemente importantes pertenencias que parecían haberse extraviado en el maremagnum organizado a bordo a cuenta del caos propiciado por la inminencia del choque con el iceberg.

Tan pronto como la alarma pasó, las personas recién subidas a las chalupas que no llegaron a ser arriadas, fueron abandonándolas con gran alivio de todo el mundo, que aplaudió la buena noticia, y gradualmente, y los botes volvieron a sus amarre. Algunos rumores contradictorios y las noticias falsas habían organizado, irónicamente, un caos y un revuelo tan grande que en muy pocos minutos el pasaje del barco se vio inmerso en un jaleo monumental.

Aunque poco a poco el orden se iba restableciendo a bordo del gran barco, todavía había mucho barullo y desorden por todas partes. Margaret sin embargo, estaba muy pendiente de las idas y venidas de la gente, porque no cesaba de escrutar con la mirada por si en algún momento veía aparecer a Candy y a Mark pero por el momento no había ni rastro de ellos. Entonces notó como Henry tiraba de la manga bordada de su vestido mientras decía sonriente:

-Tía Molly, tía Molly, ¿ has visto a mi perro ?

Detrás de las piernas del niño y entre ambos progenitores del mismo, apareció un bulldog relativamente grande de hocico achatado y que observaba a Molly con sus ojillos mientras jadeaba constantemente. La dama dio un respingo cuando el animal avanzó hacia ella ladrando brevemente, como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida y moviendo la cola.

-Se llama Gamon de Pycombe y pensaba que lo había perdido, pero finalmente le hemos encontrado agazapado entre las máquinas de ejercicios del gimnasio –explicó el padre de Henry emocionado por haber logrado reunir a su familia y hasta haber recuperado la mascota de la misma.

La madre de Henry añadió que el niño se había despistado de su lado cuando el perro asustado por el discurrir del gentío se alejó huyendo en busca de un refugio y el niño le siguió. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, los aterrorizados padres constataron que Henry ya no estaba con ellos. Y el niño, perdido y asustado tuvo la mala fortuna de caer al mar, aunque afortunadamente Mark se había presentado oportunamente y a tiempo para rescatarle, aunque de una forma muy peculiar. Margaret tenía miedo. Ella y el niño habían sido los únicos testigos de lo que se escondía tras el espectacular resplandor anaranjado que si corroboraron muchos testigos que juraron y perjuraron que algo extraño había sucedido esa noche en torno al iceberg. Si el niño decidía contar lo que sabía tal vez pudiera poner en aprietos a Mark y a Candy. Por parte de ella no habría problema, porque guardaría el secreto, pero Henry era un niño y quizás llevado por su entusiasmo contara lo que sabía, aunque siendo un niño de cinco años, cabría la posibilidad de que sus eventuales interlocutores y oyentes lo atribuyesen a las fantasías del pequeño.

Margaret observó un poco recelosa al gran can que la miraba cómicamente y reflexionó en lo rebuscado y rimbombante del nombre que habían elegido para él.

Entonces se escucharon los chirridos de las cuerdas que estaban izando un bote salvavidas al pasar por sus poleas y de las que tiraban vigorosamente algunos hombres. A bordo de la frágil y cuarteada embarcación iban dos personas, una mujer joven y rubia de singular belleza y un hombre moreno de facciones decididas y ojos negros muy intensos.

24

Margaret corrió al encuentro de sus queridos amigos a los que abrazó efusivamente ante las muestras de aprobación y felicidad de muchos pasajeros. Entonces, el primer oficial que había encabezado el rescate del matrimonio, acertó a pasar por allí, aunque esa vez el bote estaba dirigido por un compañero que ignoraba que Mark y Candy ya habían sido sacados de las aguas una vez anterior. Se acercó a ambos y saludándolos cortésmente besó la mano de Candy y preguntó:

-Caramba, ¿ otra vez ustedes ? parece que han cogido afición a los rescates en alta mar –bromeó el simpático joven, alegre de encontrarles indemnes y en perfecto estado de salud.

Mark sonrió e iba a hablar, pero Candy se adelantó. Prefirió ocuparse ella de dar las explicaciones, porque temía que Mark pudiera meter la pata accidentalmente. Le dio un suave pellizco bajo las costillas que pasó inadvertido a los que les rodeaban y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo. Mark comprendió y dejó que su esposa tomara la iniciativa.

-Sé que soy un poco patosa –sonrió- porque resbalé cuando estaba en cubierta y me caí por la borda. Mi esposo que estaba cerca lo vio y se tiró en mi ayuda y al final, ya ven –dijo con una mueca de optimismo un poco forzada- nos han tenido que sacar del agua a los dos.

Mark escuchó los comentarios de algunos viajeros que hablaban acerca de un rayo misterioso que disolvía el iceberg ante la vista de los atribulados viajeros como si nada. El joven notó una sensación incómoda. Temía que alguien hubiera podido verle y le reconociera, delatándole. Entonces el niño se acercó hacia él seguido de su perro de pelicular y sonoro nombre. Candy, Mark y Margaret se miraron con embarazo. Si el niño hablaba describiendo la luz blanca, el aspecto del hombre que le había rescatado del mar y que era capaz de volar, aunque muchos pensaran que todo eran fantasías producto de la fértil imaginación de Henry, quizás algunas personas que habían tomado aquello por un milagro, porque en el fondo no dejaba de serlo bajo cierto punto de vista y que mejor y más detalladamente habían sido testigos del fenómeno, aunque afortunadamente no habían logrado ver a nadie o algo dentro de la fantasmal luz que hedía la oscuridad con tal claridad, que parecía de día, tal vez atasen cabos y sacasen conclusiones que en nada favorecían a Mark o a Candy. Y precisamente lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era perder su anonimato o convertirse en fenómenos de feria. Mark respiró agitadamente y cuando el niño de la gorra se paró frente a él le preguntó educadamente:

-Señor, ¿ se ha fijado en lo bueno y obediente que es mi perro ?

El bulldog que iba atado de una correa marrón que Henry sostenía en su mano derecha bostezó mirando a Mark y a Candy con una expresión tan cómica, que Margaret no pudo reprimir la risa, haciendo que primero Candy y luego Mark se unieran a ella, estallando en estruendosas carcajadas. No es que un perro abriendo la boca tuviera mucho de risible, pero cuando hay tanta tensión, miedo e incertidumbre acumuladas durante tanto tiempo, a veces el más mínimo detalle cómico por banal e insulso que parezca basta para desatar la hilaridad contenida que por otra parte, no viene mal para descargar tales sentimientos negativos y las sensaciones más penosas y agobiantes, sobre todo después que las peores previsiones y temores, acaben con el mejor de los finales posibles.

25

Finalmente y después de la ajetreada y penosa noche que habían pasado, pese a estar invitados a la fiesta que se celebraba en uno de los más suntuosos y opulentos salones del Titanic por mediación de Margaret y su marido, y por supuesto de la de los padres de Henry que no escatimaron en esfuerzos y medidas para que los nombres de Candy y de Mark fueran incluidos en la lista de asistentes al gran baile de gala, ambos declinaron amablemente la invitación. Margaret comprendió los deseos de los dos jóvenes de retirarse a descansar y estar a solas, después de la durísima experiencia que habían pasado y que por poco les cuesta la vida. Candy contrita y no sabiendo que decir para justificar lo que ella consideraba como una descortesía y falta de consideración hacia su amiga, optó por contarle la verdad de lo que había presenciado cuando la mujer sonrió mostrando una perfecta dentadura impecable sobre todo para una persona de su edad y dijo posando sus manos cuidadas y a las que había realizado la manicura hacía pocos minutos:

-No querida, no tienes que justificar nada. Habéis pasado unos momentos realmente penosos y angustiosos y tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a reponeros. Yo os disculparé en la fiesta, sobre todo ante los padres de Henry, que no se lo van a tomar muy bien, porque quieren agradecer de corazón a tu marido lo que hizo por el niño, pero lo entenderán –dijo la simpática dama mientras se ajustaba el recargado sombrero de plumas sobre su cabeza, mientras se quejaba por ello:

-Madre mía, estos sombreros tan aparatosos, pesan un quintal. Pero ya se sabe, las modas se supone que hay que seguirlas, por raras e incomprensibles que parezcan.

Candy rió la ocurrencia de su amiga y preguntó por el niño, al acordarse súbitamente de él:

-¿ Qué tal se encuentra el pobre niño ? –preguntó Candy mientras replegaba el abanico con rosas bordadas que tenía entre las manos y temiendo que quizás pudiera revelar el secreto de Mark.

-Está perfectamente y no sé si te había contado que es un niño muy bueno y despierto. En cuanto a lo de tu caballero volador, envuelto en su brillante luz, no temas. Tu buena amiga Molly Brown no soltará prenda –dijo la mujer simulando ponerse una mordaza en torno a los labios, haciendo sonreír a Candy- y el pequeño Henry sabe que no se debe perturbar la misión de un ángel que va de incógnito.

Aunque Candy sabía a que se refería, dio muestras de no entender del todo el significado de la frase que Margaret había pronunciado. La señora guiñó un ojo a Candy y repuso:

-Le he contado que Mark es en realidad un ángel de incógnito en la Tierra bajo disfraz humano y que para no perjudicarle en su misión de ayuda a personas necesitadas no debe contar nunca lo que ha visto porque entonces tendría que dejar de ayudar a gente que requiera de su asistencia. Y me ha jurado guardar el secreto.

Candy estrechó las manos de dedos gruesos y recargados de joyas ostentosas de Margaret. Un par de lágrimas restallaron sobre los nudillos de cada una de ellas.

-Margaret, yo, yo, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros yo…

-Vamos niña, deja de llorar –le espetó amablemente mientras le tendía un pañuelo bordado para que se secara las lágrimas- al final me harás llorar a mí también.

Margaret extrajo una pitillera de plata y de su interior cogió un cigarro provisto de filtro y que tras ponerse entre los labios encendió con un pequeño mechero también de plata. Ofreció uno a su amiga, pero Candy lo rechazó amablemente. La muchacha sentía un especial desagrado por el tabaco, pero procuró que no trasluciera en su expresión. Margaret dio una calada volviéndose para no exhalar el humo sobre Candy y dijo riendo divertida:

-Es uno de los pocos vicios que puedo permitirme desde que me casé con el bueno de mi Jim. Por cierto, tu marido debe ser un hombre excepcional aparte de sus increíbles dotes como piloto aéreo –bromeó la mujer ante la expresión de circunstancias de Candy que repasó inquieta el dobladillo de su largo vestido blanco. Margaret consciente del embarazo de la chica, la abrazó dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda y dijo:

-No te preocupes cariño. No diré nada. Pero permítame que elogie lo que hizo –dijo bajando la voz aunque nadie parecía estar interesado en una, en apariencia banal conversación entre dos pasajeras- fue un gesto extraordinario. Se hablará de fenómenos extraños, de luces raras en el cielo, de hechos inexplicables, tal vez de milagros, pero nadie exceptuando el niño y yo, estoy completamente segura vio nada más. Puedes estar tranquila.

-¿ De veras no quieres saber que hace que mi marido sea tan especial ? –preguntó Candy con una nota de fina ironía en la voz.

-No cariño, porque los misterios y leyendas más maravillosos dejan de serlo en cuanto se les provee de una explicación científica y racional, pero intuyo que Mark es un hombre muy bueno y valiente. Lo que ha hecho por este barco, pero sobre todo por ti y tú por él es algo tan hermoso que debería escribirse una obra imperecedera sobre los dos.

-Sí, Margaret, Mark es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida.

-Entonces cuídalo niña, cuídalo y no permitas nunca que un diamante en bruto como él, pierda su brillo.

26

Tal y como prometiera, Margaret se hizo cargo de los gastos de Mark y de Candy a bordo del Titanic. La muchacha intentó compensarla entregándole el colgante con la esmeralda verde que le regalase Natasha cuando fue a recibirles al puerto nada más llegar procedentes de Inglaterra, pero la dama se negó y no solo eso sino que les ofreció a quedarse una temporada en su casa de Nueva York hasta que pudieran resolver su precaria situación. Candy intentó contarle su verdadera historia, pero Margaret se negó en redondo a que lo hiciera, aduciendo nuevamente que las leyendas dejan de serlo en cuanto se elimina su parte de magia y de misterio. Aparte que no podían permitirse el lujo de demorarse más, porque debían continuar con su ajetreada búsqueda, esperando finalmente acertar a llegar al tiempo y lugar que les correspondía.

Rendida y agotada se dirigió hacia su camarote mientras la brillante fiesta se desarrollaba con total normalidad en el salón presidido por una escalinata de mármol sobre la que se alzaba una airosa cúpula de cristal que iluminaba cuando la luz diurna incidía a través de ella, los recodos y descansillos de la magnífica escalera, cuyos peldaños estaban cubiertos por una alfombra de satén rojo. Al pie de la escalera una estatua de alabastro negro representando a un querubín, sostenía una lámpara entre sus manos. En la techumbre artesonada del salón, recargadas y valiosas arañas de cristal iluminaban todo el recinto presidido por una gran y acogedora chimenea.

La orquesta integrada por los siete abnegados músicos que habían dado un recital para evitar que la evacuación del Titanic se convirtiera en una debacle, ahora realizaban otro para una audiencia interesada y entregada de damas y caballeros elegantes, que les ovacionaba calurosamente, cada vez que terminaban una pieza musical y comenzaban con otra distinta.

Cuando llegó al camarote lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un camisón de seda blanco con volantes en las mangas y en el escote y entonces encontró a Mark aguardándola junto a la cama. Candy se le acercó y le abrazó besándole profusamente.

-Te quiero –dijo ella no cansándose nunca de repetir aquellas palabras.

-Yo también te amo.

Poco después estaban en la gran cama de dosel, envueltos por sábanas de seda y mantas de satén, en cuanto se haberse despojaron de la ropa, amándose largamente hasta quedar exhaustos pero felices. Candy reposó sus cabellos rubios sobre el pecho de Mark que jugaba con sus rizos deslizándolos entre sus dedos. Candy acarició sus mejillas y su cuello y entonces Mark repasó con el dedo índice derecho el contorno de sus labios rojos y brillantes, admirando la belleza de su esposa y dijo pensativo:

-A saber que película realizará ahora James Cameron, si es que llega a rodarse.

Candy realizó un visaje de sorpresa, y le preguntó repentinamente interesada, a que se estaba refiriendo:

-¿ Quién es James Cameron querido ?, sí ya sé que es un cineasta, eso lo deduzco por tus palabras –dijo la joven besándole en los hoyuelos de las mejillas- pero ¿ es un director o un actor ?

-Director, aunque su película, si es que llega a estrenarse o siquiera a realizarse con tantos cambios que hemos introducido en el curso de los acontecimientos…será en 1997.

Candy arqueó cómicamente las cejas y Mark rió ante su cara de asombro, contagiándola su hilaridad.

27

Al alba del 15 de Abril de 1912, el Titanic estaba ya a la vista de la rada del puerto de Nueva York. Miles de personas se habían concentrado en los muelles, ansiosas y deseosas de vitorear al barco de los sueños, que avanzaba imponente entre las olas, cortando la calma superficie del Atlántico con su afilada proa. Que poco podían sospechar aquellas muchedumbres congregadas para celebrar el viaje inagural del por entonces mayor y más lujoso navío de pasajeros del planeta que había estado a punto de hundirse y que una serie de hechos extraordinarios e imprevistos habían librado al buque y su pasaje integrado por algo más de dos mil almas de un atroz y doloroso destino. De no haber sido por la dramática y dolorosa intervención de Mark, el Titanic habría ido a parar al fondo del Océano Atlántico tras chocar con un colosal iceberg y habría reposado partido en dos sobre el lecho marino, que se habría convertido en su mausoleo. Mark refirió a Candy que de haber permitido que la Historia siguiera su curso, el palacio flotante habría tardado algo más de dos horas en hundirse en un largo y doloroso proceso. Aunque el Titanic estaba dotado de cinco compartimientos estancos que le hacían según palabras de los expertos de la época, virtualmente insumergible el agua habría terminado por inundar el último compartimiento haciendo que la nave escorara violentamente al cabo de un lapso de tiempo, insuficiente a todas luces para que el buque más cercano, distante a cuatro horas del Titanic, hubiera logrado llegar a tiempo como para salvar al pasaje. Paradójicamente si el barco hubiera chocado de frente contra el iceberg, quizás se hubiera salvado porque la proa habría resistido, pero al hacerlo de costado, abrió una peligrosa brecha en la línea de flotación. La vía de agua inundó rápidamente los compartimientos estancos, condenando al buque. Y otro hecho paradójico es que si hubiera dispuesto de suficiente número de botes de salvamento, se habrían salvado más personas, pero afeaban el aspecto de la cubierta de paseo A del barco, la principal de las seis de las que estaba dotado. Pero eso era algo que solo alguien como Mark podía saber. El joven se estaba rasurando la barba porque Candy se había quejado recientemente de que su hirsuto vello pinchaba su fina piel, irritándosela cada vez que la besaba. Últimamente Mark se afeitaba de cuando en cuando, no porque quisiera dejarse barba sino porque con todo aquel ajetreo no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo debidamente, aparte de no tener los elementos necesarios para una correcta higiene. Sin agua, sin tan siquiera navaja de afeitar, sin jabón. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en que no tenía tiempo. El precisamente él. Candy estaba aun durmiendo en la cama de dosel envuelta entre las mantas de satén y rebozada en las sábanas de seda que formaban un descuidado revoltijo en torno a su escultural cuerpo. Mark comprobó que aun dormía, y dijo en voz baja para no despertarla, en español:

-En casa del herrero, cuchara de palo –dijo para referirse así mismo, debido a que se había quejado de la falta de tiempo hasta para acicalarse, cuando aquel era un elemento que prácticamente controlaba a su antojo, excepto en los temibles momentos en que la sustancia le recordaba que no era su dueño absoluto, si no un mero administrador de sus dones.

Era uno de los refranes que yo solía recitar constantemente y que finalmente había terminado por contagiar mi costumbre a Mark, aparte de que Carlos no se quedaba atrás, compitiendo conmigo en tan curiosa y arraigada tradición, en ambos. Había días que Carlos empezaba diciendo uno y luego yo otro, y seguíamos en una extraña e inaudita competición que hacía reír a Mark y que ponía de los nervios a Helen, porque finalmente Mermadón se sumaba a nosotros, y aunque en un primer comienzo él también aportaba sus propios refranes al improvisado recital, un fallo en su programación que Haltoran aun no había solucionado hacía que creyera que estábamos enfrascados en una competición de canto y el robot se ponía a entonar canciones con una voz almibarada y bastante lograda, así como a bailar, batiendo palmas mientras iba y venía por todo el salón principal de la mansión de los Legan. Helen se ponía histérica creyendo que sus valiosas porcelanas acabarían en el suelo de mármol azul hechas pedazos y con una tremenda jaqueca, porque cuando Mermadon batía palmas el sonido de sus extremidades metálicas, que no estaba amortiguado como en el caso de las plantas de sus pies, retumbaba por toda la casa, ante la hilaridad de Candy y de Ernest. Finalmente había que mandarle callar y cesar en sus frenéticos bailes y canciones.

Candy murmuró algo en sueños y se agitó levemente dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón relleno de plumas de ave. El desbordante y abigarrado lujo, estaba presente en toda la suite hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Mark creyó haber despertado involuntariamente a Candy, pero su esposa continuaba durmiendo plácidamente de costado con la mejilla derecha reposando sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas a modo de improvisada almohada. Entonces Mark rememoró el origen de tan rocambolesco como trágico periplo que les había conducido y se preguntó si aquel gangster, que parecía obsesionado con Candy estaría relacionado con Albert y alguna nueva venganza urdida en la soledad de su celda, pese a sus claras advertencias. Estuvo a punto de romper el espejo que reflejaba su imagen pero se contuvo. Tampoco tenía pruebas fehacientes de que Buzzy Jonson guardara alguna relación con el otrora poderoso millonario, aunque Mark razonó que el hecho de que su fortuna hubiera pasado a sus manos por decisión de la tía abuela Elroy, no significaba en modo alguno que no dispusiera aun de la suficiente influencia y poder como para continuar amargando sus sueños de una existencia feliz y pacífica al lado de su esposa, sus hijos, yo, y los padres adoptivos de Candy, contando además con Carlos y Mermadón. Mark había depositado una generosa cantidad de espuma de barbear en sus mejillas y cogió la afilada navaja barbera dispuesto a deslizarla con sumo cuidado por su piel. Echaba de menos algunas comodidades del siglo XXI como las maquinillas de afeitar o el gel para después del afeitado que evitaba en teoría que la piel pudiera irritarse. Suspiró y comentó en voz baja con una inflexión de amargura, recordándonos empezando por mí:

-Maestro, Haltoran querido amigo, Ernest, Helen, todos vosotros, -se dijo mientras movía la afilada navaja en sentido descendente para ir cortando los largos pelos que aun no formaban una barba muy cerrada pero que empezaba a oscurecerle la mandíbula y el mentón junto con las mejillas- ¿ que estaréis haciendo ahora mismo, ¿ cómo os irá ?

Su mente evocó nuevamente otros recuerdos de su vida. Repasó sin saber muy bien porqué, hechos ya vividos y rememoró el comienzo de su rivalidad con Albert.

28

Sucedió entre el momento en que Albert le salvó la vida con una transfusión de sangre y el instante en que ejerciendo su autoridad como padre adoptivo de Candy, la obligó a viajar por mar hasta Inglaterra para ingresar en el Real Colegio San Pablo, como parte de su programa de educación para convertirse en una perfecta y distinguida dama de la alta sociedad, pero todo era una tapadera. Los verdaderos motivos eran los tremendos celos que devoraban al magnate y que no era capaz de soportar ver a su hija adoptiva en compañía de un buscavidas de fortuna, procedente de allende del tiempo. Para Albert ese detalle no contaba, le hubiera dado lo mismo que Mark procediera de Marte o de otra dimensión. Para él no era más que un vagabundo, un alma errante que jamás podría aspirar siquiera a soñar con su status, poder e influencia. Pero se equivocaba. Aun no era consciente del tremendo poder que el iridium había depositado en manos de Mark. Le costó mucho asumir que fuera posible que un hombre que aun no había nacido se materializara en su época, trastocando las vidas de todos ellos y en especial la suya. No solo había impedido apuntarse un tanto salvándola de las procelosas y enfurecidas aguas de la cascada del río que atravesaba Lakewood si no que había llegado antes que él, cuando la conoció aunque su encuentro con Candy fue fortuito pese a que sabía perfectamente que su hermanastra la había dejado al cuidado de las responsables del hospicio. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso ya rebosante fue el día que cometió la imprudencia de tratar de sobornarle. En aquel instante, poco antes de que el magnate anunciara a su ahijada su trágica decisión de enviarla a estudiar al otro lado del Atlántico, Albert convocó a Mark a una reunión supuestamente amistosa en su espléndido gabinete situado en un lujoso y deslumbrante mirador, a través de cuyas cristaleras se filtraba la luz del sol formando fantásticas y argénteas figuras geométricas en derredor. Mark se mostró en un principio reticente a reunirse con él, pero creyó que tal vez diese finalmente su consentimiento a su relación con Candy y que ambos pudieran proclamar su compromiso formal. Pero cuando el joven estuvo ante él, ataviado con sus ajadas y desastradas ropas Albert le miró con indiferencia y desdén. No era más que un patán aunque hubiera podido atravesar el tiempo y un patán no deja de serlo por mucho que sus peculiares circunstancias varíen. Albert le invitó a tomar asiento y Mark accedió. Cuando el joven moreno aguardaba impaciente a que el millonario accediera plenamente a que él y su novia formalizaran el compromiso, el joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios elegantemente trajeado con una chaqueta y un pantalón negros a juego con su corbata arrojó un jarro de agua fría sobre el desprevenido Mark que aun no había aprendido a jugar al juego de las intrigas y los desengaños. Aun mantenía ingenuamente su fe en la naturaleza humana y en que Albert se avendría a razones fiado de su inicial afabilidad y aspecto jovial.

Albert se volvió de espaldas a Mark y avanzando hacia una caja fuerte oculta justo detrás del cuadro de una hermosa muchacha, hizo girar la rueda hasta que un clic anunció que la combinación había sido correctamente insertada. Mark reparó en que la muchacha retratada en el cuadro, que escondía la caja de caudales de miradas indiscretas, era Candy cuya efigie había sido exquisitamente plasmada en la tela por encargo directo del magnate, mostrándola con sus mejores galas y en toda su esplendorosa belleza. El hombre rubio, se lamentó para sí por no poder tenerla entre sus brazos, habiendo de contentarse con una mera e inanimada imagen de la muchacha, oscuro objeto de su obsesión. Desdeñando tales apreciaciones, Albert tiró del pomo de la puerta, y esta chirrió en torno a sus goznes, sin engrasar debidamente. Introdujo la mano en el interior metálico de la caja de caudales, registrando sus repisas con el tacto, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, empezó a depositar varios fajos de miles de dólares, ante los ojos de Mark que empezó a darse cuenta con enojo que el acaudalado hombre de negocios trataba de sobornarle. El rimero fue creciendo rápidamente hasta alcanzar una considerable y respetable altura. Finalmente Albert cerró la caja introduciendo nuevamente la combinación, y observó a Mark con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba la enorme cantidad de dinero en metálico que se agolpaba sobre su escritorio. Los crujientes billetes verdes parecían conjugar con el color de sus sagaces y altivos ojos.

-Aquí hay un millón de dólares Mark –le dijo tentándole claramente con tal astronómica suma, sobre todo para la época- con esto, a nada que te administres debidamente –dijo empezando a caminar en círculos por el despacho, en torno a él, mientras sus pies, hacían un ruido amortiguado sobre la fastuosa moqueta de flores estampadas que lo alfombraba -podrás vivir holgadamente el resto de tu vida. No será tan fastuosa como esta –dijo burlándose de él, mientras le mostraba con un gesto displicente de su mano todo el lujo que les rodeaba, en especial el mobiliario estilo Luis XVI de su gabinete del que estaba especialmente orgulloso, mientras la iba moviendo en derredor suyo- pero te permitirá llevar una existencia desahogada y plácida. Aunque naturalmente, esto tiene un precio, -declaró posando sus manos sobre los billetes amontonados -como todo en esta vida.

Albert no era ahora un amable joven amante de la naturaleza y la vida al aire libre, sino un fiero y sagaz negociador que cual jugador de ajedrez, movía sus piezas sobre el tablero de juego con un destreza implacable y a su capricho.

Mark que estaba sentado en uno de los dos elegantes butacones de suave cuero negro, dispuestos para las visitas, situados ante el ostentoso escritorio de Albert, se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ruído. Sabía cual era el precio a pagar al que se había referido Albert, un precio que no estaría dispuesto a satisfacer de ningún modo. Contempló el dinero, mientras tomaba un billete de cien dólares entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Albert le dejó hacer, invitándole con un ademán amistoso a que contase si era su deseo el dinero, y comprobara que el importe que le había enunciado era el correcto. Mientras Mark palpaba el billete y miraba el dinero con expresión, que Albert interpretó erróneamente como de codicia, añadió en voz baja y sibilante:

-Por supuesto, deberás alejarte de mi hija, para no retornar jamás. Esa es la condición que te pongo. Acepta y el dinero será tuyo. ¿ Qué me dices ?

Mark alzó el billete ante su rostro. El ojo situado encima de la pirámide, cuya cúspide rematada en punta estaba separada de la misma, parecía mirarle, atrayente instándole a que aceptara el ventajoso trato. Mark cerró los dedos en torno al dinero y entonces, la sonrisa burlona de Albert se congeló borrándose repentinamente de sus labios. Una pequeña cantidad de humo al principio empezó a emerger de los dedos crispados de Mark, para a continuación dar paso gradualmente, a algunas diminutas lenguas de fuego que partían, en apariencia de la palma de su mano. Albert dio un respingo, retrocediendo asustado. No había visto entre los dedos de su rival ningún mechero o cerilla y en ningún momento se había llevado las manos a los bolsillos para siquiera sacar disimuladamente algo semejante, porque no le había quitado ojo de encima. Albert intentó recobrar la compostura cosa que logró a duras penas y declaró, intentando que no le temblara la voz:

-Es un truco, de alguna manera, has hecho un truco de magia.

Mark le miró con frialdad y abriendo nuevamente la mano, dejó caer sobre su mesa, los restos carbonizados de lo que había constituido un billete de curso legal, por el cual muchos matarían, aun por la mitad de su valor. Entonces Albert contempló claramente como algunas llamaradas nacían de los dedos de Mark, bailando entre ellos, sinuosas y amenazantes, y brotando claramente de su piel, sin carbonizarla. Las cenizas se esparcieron sobre la mesa de trabajo del millonario, que se mesó los cabellos rubios, incapaz de asumir semejante realidad y sin conseguir encontrar una explicación lógica que justificara tal prodigio. Ahora era el turno de Mark de dejarle constancia de su desprecio:

-Hay cosas, Albert, que el dinero no puede comprar. Aunque pusieras delante de mí toda tu fortuna o el doble de la misma, jamás podrás lograr que renuncie a Candy. La amo y si no estás dispuesto a concederme su mano, culminaremos nuestro amor de otras maneras.

Hizo una corta pausa y añadió:

-Y no trates de regatear, porque el corazón de Candy no se subasta Albert, ni se compra ni se vende, lo mismo que el mío.

Una sorda ira se fue apoderando gradualmente de Albert, ante el desprecio de Mark y sin ni siquiera pararse a cuestionar lo caro que podía costarle enfrentarse a un hombre con semejantes poderes y facultades, intentó servirse de la aparente y engañosa ventaja que le confería su mayor estatura y musculatura sobre él. Para asegurarse mejor dicha ventaja esperó a que Mark le diera la espalda, cuando se dispuso a abandonar su despacho, puesto que no tenían nada más de lo que hablar, pero cuando se estaba abalanzando sobre él, Mark se giró y esquivó el poderoso puñetazo que pretendía estrellar contra su mandíbula. Incrédulo, Albert comprobó como su acometida se perdía en el aire. No podía creerlo. Albert entrenado por los mejores expertos en boxeo inglés, y otros estilos de lucha, había fallado con un error de principiante un golpe que debería haber sido demoledor o quizás no hubo tal fallo. Aparentemente, aquel hombre no se había movido pero no solo había evitado su ataque con los reflejos de una cobra, si no que ni tan siquiera respondía a los mismos, ni intentaba, tan siquiera devolvérselos.

-¿ No vas a atacarme ? –preguntó Albert airado, herido en su amor propio- pues vas te valdría por lo menos intentar…

Iba a añadir "defenderte" cuando le lanzó el segundo directo, pero esta vez Mark bloqueó su ataque, asiéndole con una fuerza espantosa por la muñeca con apenas dos dedos, que le hizo esbozar una mueca de dolor, para luego levantarle varios palmos del suelo sin esfuerzo. Albert pataleó furioso, agitando los puños y las piernas tratando de liberarse, pero su rival parecía hecho de hierro, lo mismo que su voluntad que no era fácil de doblegar. No había manera de soltarse con posibilidad alguna de éxito. La presa de los dedos de Mark era demasiado efectiva, como para tratar de intentar deshacerla, por medio de la fuerza bruta. Entonces Mark le bajó y rodeando el escritorio de caoba repleto de papeles y trabajo, con el millonario en vilo, le lanzó hacia delante, sin imprimir demasiada fuerza a su embate porque podría haberle fracturado un brazo o una pierna con suma facilidad. Albert aterrizó en el sillón de cuero con tal violencia, aun así, que desplazó unos centímetros el respaldo abatible hacia atrás, aunque ileso. El joven de las pupilas de azabache le observaba inexpresivo, pero con una nota de advertencia en su mirada. Albert se irguió y se puso en guardia, pero se lo pensó mejor y desistió de continuar atacándole, aunque alzando una mano, le apuntó con el dedo índice izquierdo y le advirtió:

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Candy. Ella jamás será para ti.

Mark no dijo nada pero un brillo de peligrosa ira refulgió en sus ojos haciendo que Albert diera un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Entonces Mark le miró con indiferencia y dijo en voz baja y gélida entornando los ojos de azabache:

-No me tientes Albert. Puede que no te gustara conocer mi lado más oscuro.

Y tras decir esto se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sus pasos resonaron en el cargado y denso ambiente del enorme gabinete de trabajo de Albert. Mark asió con sus dedos el pomo de ambos batientes de las puertas de maderas nobles que daban acceso a la estancia, y deteniéndose dijo girándose para observar de soslayo a Albert:

-Ni para ti tampoco Albert, porque tus sentimientos hacia ella no son los de un padre por su hija, si no algo mucho más profundo y oscuro.

-¿ Cómo te atreves ? –preguntó Albert avanzando hacia él, aunque el recuerdo de la fracasada y adversa pelea que había sostenido contra Mark sin éxito, pareció frenar sus pasos.

-Me atrevo porque puedo hacerlo, y porque Candy está enamorada de mí, no de ti Albert. Y yo la amo profundamente. En cuanto me sea posible la haré mi mujer y tú no podrás oponerte a ello.

-La tienes retenida a tu lado en contra de sus deseos.

-Eso es mentira –dijo Mark lentamente, que estaba empezando a hartarse de tener que justificarse a cada paso- ella está conmigo por su libre albedrío. Yo jamás la obligaría a hacer nada que no deseara ni trataría de doblegar su voluntad, cosa que tú si estás planeando realizar, aunque no te va a servir de mucho. Adios Albert, disfruta de tu millón de dólares restante, yo no lo quiero.

Albert le echó en cara que hubiese quemado un valioso billete de cien dólares y entonces Mark, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su ajada cazadora de cuero negra, rebuscando brevemente, y extrajo una moneda de dos euros que causalmente se había quedado olvidada en el fondo del bolsillo, como un recordatorio involuntario de un tiempo al que ya no retornaría. La esgrimió delante de él y un brillo dorado que bañó la estancia imprimiéndola una claridad irreal, salió del interior de su puño cerrado herméticamente. Cuando lo abrió, el resplandor áureo se había extinguido y la moneda de níquel se había transformado en otra del oro más puro y valioso, que relumbraba con brillos cegadores delante del incrédulo magnate. Mark se la lanzó y este aun no repuesto de la sorpresa la recogió al vuelo como pudo, examinándola sin reconocer los extraños y enigmáticos caracteres, y que incluían una especie de e mayúscula muy estilizada y formas redondeadas, en relieve que junto con una mapa de Europa se mostraban en cada una de sus caras, mientras la hacía girar entre sus dedos:

-Ahí tienes Albert. Esa moneda vale algo más de cien dólares.

Por cierto, sigues siendo tan lento como siempre –se mofó Mark de él- como aquella vez que nos encontramos y nos peleamos por primera vez. Ni pegando ni negociando eres precisamente un experto que digamos –replicó Mark con atroz ironía, haciendo caso omiso de la rabia del millonario que para su desgracia, tenía que admitir que, en lo referente al joven moreno, si se comparaba con él, este tenía toda la razón.

Le dio la espalda y antes de que el millonario lograra reaccionar saliendo de su asombro, Mark descorrió los batientes de la puerta y abriéndolos de par en par, abandonó su despacho. Ni se molestó en cerrar nuevamente las puertas al salir. Los sirvientes del millonario se apartaron discretamente y con rapidez, de su camino.

Albert iba a añadir que le había salvado la vida, en un momento de debilidad y afecto hacia su protegida pero se mordió los labios con rabia. Si le espetaba aquello era capaz de arrojarle esa sangre encima…o tal vez derramar la suya.

29

Mark continuó repasando con la afilada navaja sus patillas. Ya casi había concluido de arrancar los molestos pelos que le empezaban a picar y que tanto importunaban a su esposa, cuando se ponía galante con ella y la besaba, o viceversa. Entonces los recuerdos continuaron agolpándose en su mente, mientras la valiosa y bruñida superficie de un espejo que debería haber estado ya a aquellas horas, en el fondo del mar, junto con el resto del mítico e inigualable buque, le devolvía su reflejo desnudo de cintura para arriba sosteniendo la navaja de afeitar desplegada y cubierta de espuma, inmóvil en el aire. Desde la suite anexa al lujoso cuarto de baño, le llegó el sonido de la voz de su esposa desperezándose mientras erguía sus puños por encima de su cabeza. Mark contempló su imagen a través del espejo, medio adormilada, mientras se enfundaba en una bata de seda recamada, de amplias mangas flotantes y vaporosas, y sonrió. La muchacha se frotó los ojos para retirar las legañas de sus deslumbrantes y arrebatadores ojos verdes y abandonó el lecho, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Candy se calzó unas pantuflas de piel y lanzó una alegre exclamación al entrever a través del ojo de buey, practicado en los mamparos exteriores del Titanic, los primeros rascacielos de Nueva York que se proyectaban orgullosos y decididamente hacia lo más alto, a orillas de las aguas del Atlántico, que el Titanic recorría decididamente para alcanzar su destino. Los cabellos dorados de Candy remansaban sueltos en cascada, en torno a sus hombros y cuello, y se movieron ligeramente en torno suyo, cuando caminó resuelta hasta su marido, que estaba de espaldas a ella, y reclinó el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, rodeando su torso con los brazos:

-Buenos días mi amor –le saludó besándole en la mejilla derecha recién rasurada. La luminosidad proveniente de un radiante sol, se filtraba a raudales a través del ojo de buey.

30

Mark retomó el hilo de sus recuerdos. Del tenso y desafortunado encuentro con Albert, pasó al momento en que una frágil embarcación amarrada a uno de los embarcaderos de Lakewood fue desatracada por una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios recogidos en colas de caballo, que adornaba con grandes y decorativos lazos. En aquel entonces, la conexión mental funcionaba plenamente y Mark conocía en que momentos Candy se encontraba en peligro, necesitando su ayuda. Como de costumbre, una enorme estela de fuego como una escalera áurea, unió el suelo con las alturas, como de costumbre un hombre atormentado en su interior pugnaba por alcanzar el otro lado del tiempo, como de costumbre abandonó su tiempo para insertarse en otro que no le correspondía, pero que había hecho suyo por amor. Mark dejó atrás la realidad tangible del 2010 y se internó en los procelosos e inexplorados dominios del tiempo. No había palabras para narrar el apocalíptico caos de aquella dimensión desconocida, intermedio entre una época y otra. Todo era como un enorme calidoscopio de furiosos colores que se entremezclaban entre sí sin solución de continuidad de modo que tratar de establecer un familiar y tranquilizador concepto de arriba o abajo, era poco menos que tarea absurda e imposible. Algunos remolinos que Mark bautizó, a falta de una definición mejor como tormentas magnéticas giraban produciendo un abrumador sonido y aspirando a modo de agujeros negros, todo cuanto tenía la osadía de situarse a su alcance. Ni siquiera él habría logrado liberarse de su atracción de no haber aprendido a respetar y a evitar tan curiosos como peligrosos fenómenos. Aparte de aquellos elementos, la entrada o salida de un tiempo o dimensión a otra distinta se realizaba a través de una especie de ventanas, que permitían intuir lo que había detrás de cada una de ellas, por lo que para dirigirse a un año o tiempo concreto, forzosamente se tenía que pasar por una de ellas. Mark se sorprendió que en lo que había llamado como "dimensión temporal", el espacio que mediaba entre las distintas eras con sus confusos colores y que era como una psicodélica pintura abstracta de sobrecogedora belleza, había una total ausencia de sonido, exceptuando el rugido de las ocasionales tormentas magnéticas que de vez en cuando debía de evitar para no ser engullido trágicamente por cualquiera de ellas. Cuando finalmente, el fondo surrealista de la dimensión temporal se desvaneció dejando paso a las más familiares formaciones de nubes, a través de las cuales el sol se filtraba reverberando y brillando a lo lejos, Mark realizó un picado a gran velocidad porque la acuciante sensación de peligro que pulsaba débilmente en su cabeza estaba aumentando por momentos. Candy estaba viéndose envuelta en alguna clase de peligro cuya índole aun desconocía. Pero el enamorado joven, que no era capaz de apartar a la muchacha de ojos verdes y coletas doradas ni de su mente ni de su corazón aceleró la marcha. Aun no controlaba del todo sus nuevos poderes, que había descubierto dramáticamente cuando sin comerlo ni beberlo se vio en medio de un brutal tiroteo por el supuesto botín de un furgón fuertemente escoltado pero fue aprendiendo a dominarlo a medida que se hacía una idea del brutal y dramático salto evolutivo que su cuerpo había sufrido cuando una tormenta de partículas subatómicas bombardeó su ADN, creando un ser imposible y casi invencible.

Pero ya no tenía vuelta de hoja y además aquel iridium le había abierto otras puertas no menos trágicas y temibles que las del tiempo. Cuando la sustancia anaranjada que bullía en sus venas y se deslizaba por su carne descorrió los batientes del amor y entró a través de su umbral, supo que tampoco habría ya retroceso posible.

31

La frágil embarcación saltaba entre las aguas embravecidas con Candy a bordo chillando y pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente. Desde la orilla, a través de los arbustos y en medio de la noche presidida por una luna excepcionalmente llena, un hombre de estatura elevada y cabellos rubios largos que se unían a una barba muy poblada corría en pos de la muchacha que agitando los brazos, intentaba atraer la atención de su presunto, o presuntos salvadores. El hombre, cuyos ojos estaban enmarcados por unos anteojos oscuros que no permitían siquiera intuir el color de sus ojos más que a muy corta distancia, llegó finalmente a la vista del río que atravesaba la señorial Lakewood y que para desgracia de Candy terminaba en una cascada que se precipitaba desde lo más alto produciendo un ensordecedor rumor cuando las aguas desembocaban en un pequeño lago tranquilo que contrastaba fuertemente con la impetuosidad y bravura de la cortina de agua que estaba zarandeando la frágil barca con una adorable joven en su interior, que se reprochaba el haber sido tan insensata como para seguir el curso de un río, que no sabía donde terminaría por llevarla.

Albert Andrew, señor de Lakewood, y patriarca de la poderosa familia Andrew estaba a punto de salvar a su hija adoptiva, aunque vaciló por unos instantes al contemplar la fuerza de la corriente y los sinuosos rápidos que agitaban la barca de madera como si fuera una cáscara de nuez. El hombre meneó la cabeza y pensó:

"Candy, que insensata has sido. No veo la forma de rescatarte, pero debo de..."

No llegó a concluir su pensamiento, porque por encima suyo una luz tan brillante que por unos momentos eclipsó la de la luna y las estrellas, rasgó la oscuridad, destacando en el firmamento con su poderosa presencia. Albert intuyó que había algo raro en lo que en un primer momento había tomado como una estrella fugaz, porque la estela lejos de perderse en el horizonte, se situó a muy poca distancia sobre el agua, de la que levantaba una cortina de agua a su paso, producto de la elevada velocidad que aquel extraño bólido, que parecía tener inteligencia propia, desarrollaba. Albert se dispuso a lanzarse a las furiosas aguas no estando seguro de si él también terminaría tal vez sin vida, a los pies de la cascada destrozado entre las rocas que jalonaban la misma, pero entonces se detuvo horrorizado. Quizás fuera producto de su imaginación o tal vez la tensión del momento, le había jugado una mala pasada, pero alcanzó a distinguir la confusa forma de un hombre, un muchacho de cabellos largos y vestido de forma parecida a la suya, pero más inusual, que llevaba los brazos pegados al cuerpo y se dirigía indudablemente hacia la barca. Candy que sabía de sobra que tipo de fenómeno era aquel, musitó un nombre, mientras los ojos oscuros del joven que volaba frenéticamente para alcanzar la embarcación y a ella, le dirigieron un mirada que hizo que se estremeciera por completo. Candy musitó un nombre:

-Mark,...eres tú...Has venido.

Faltaba poco ya para que la barca cayera por la catarata y menos aun para que Albert comprendiera que jamás tendría opción alguna de entrar en el corazón de Candy, cuya llave sería entregada a aquel intruso que decididamente se dirigía sin asomo de duda y con aplomo hacia ella. La luz alcanzó finalmente la barca que terminó por precipitarse al vacío, para deshacerse por efecto de la caída. Candy, había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrió notó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y que alguien la sostenía con cuidado y afecto, alguien que desprendía una suave luminosidad cálida y bondadosa. Cuando levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, se perdieron en la inmensidad de unas pupilas negras que, aunque tristes y esquivas, recobraban su innata y sobrecogedora belleza en el momento en que Candy fijaba las suyas en las de él. La muchacha acarició las mejillas del hombre y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron furtivas sobre sus mejillas. Candy palpó conmovida las comisuras de sus ojos retirando algunas lágrimas, y dijo quedamente:

-Mark, por favor, no llores. Estamos juntos al fin. Yo estoy contigo y seguiré siempre a tu lado.

Mark no respondió. Dirigió su trayectoria hacia la orilla donde Anthony y sus primos, los hermanos Cornwell la estaban buscando denodadamente y sin tregua, con la ayuda de una linterna inventada por el avispado e inteligente Stear que les alumbraba, mediante una manivela que hacían girar constantemente. Que poco sospechaban aquellos muchachos, que dos de ellos serían salvados en la misma manera no mucho después, de que Mark hubiera arrancado a Candy de las aguas del río engañosamente calmado, que atravesaba la magnífica e ingente propiedad.

Albert notó como una furia sin explicación aparente se agolpaba en su pecho. Conocía esa luz, tan bien como Candy e intuía que el artífice de la misma le había arrebatado tal vez para siempre, el cariño de aquella maravillosa criatura que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Mark y no podía dejar de apartar fascinada su mirada de los ojos del hombre del que ya se había enamorado perdidamente y sin remisión.

32

Candy tenía miedo. Sabía que en cuanto Mark pusiera pie a tierra, ambos se separarían de nuevo, tal vez con carácter definitivo. Se aferró al joven con furia, mientras los cabellos rubios se agitaban mecidos por el aire que Mark desplazaba a su paso cuando las emanaciones de iridium en su estadio más suave y menos pernicioso, así como el más hermoso, le permitían flotar mansamente en el aire, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Puedes volar -musitó ella lentamente mientras escondía su adorable rostro entre los mechones de los largos cabellos morenos del muchacho aspirando su aroma- que finalmente habló después de un prolongado y forzado silencio.

-Sí, y por eso, Candy debes retornar a tu vida habitual. No debo mezclarte con mi insensata existencia.

Pero la muchacha le abrazó con más fuerza. Situó sus labios junto al oído izquierdo del joven y susurró emotivamente:

-Te quiero Mark.

El joven creyó que se le partía en alma en pedazos. Por segunda vez Candy repitió la tan ansiada y largamente esperada respuesta a su declaración de amor, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de querer involucrar a la muchacha en su vida:

-Te quiero. Por favor, quédate conmigo, por favor.

Mark realizó un esfuerzo ingente para sobreponerse a su dolor. El suelo estaba cada vez más cercano. Ya casi podían rozar con las yemas de los dedos, las copas de los árboles más altos.

-No Candy, no puede ser, no puedes enamorarte de un hombre como yo. No soy normal. Mereces a alguien...

Antes de que pudiera añadir "mejor que yo", un suave pero para nada fortuito beso, acarició sus labios embriagándole con la fragancia de las sensaciones más dulces y sobrecogedoras que jamás hubiera experimentado. Cuando el rostro de la chica se apartó del suyo, Candy abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Te quiero Mark. Estoy enamorada de ti…Desde lo de la Colina de Pony. No me importa que puedas volar, no me interesa si brillas como un cometa, vienes de otro tiempo, o de más allá del cielo. Solo me importas tú. Por favor, quédate conmigo -repitió por segunda vez, reclinando su cabellera de bucles dorados entre los pliegues de la ajada y rugosa cazadora de cuero negra de Mark.

-Afrontaremos juntos lo que tenga que venir amor mío. Si estás a mi lado, no habrá obstáculo lo suficientemente grande que no podamos superar unidos –dijo ella mientras Mark luchaba consigo mismo en una ardua batalla interior, contra una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados que descargaba sobre su corazón, cuyas heridas sangraban de amor.

Mark estaba empezando a acusar los efectos del prolongado uso del iridium. En su espalda se abrían grandes y dantescas heridas que exhalaban chorros negros de sangre contaminada, mientras Mark se arqueaba de dolor. En ese instante, decidió aterrizar, mientras Candy le estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-¿ Qué tienes mi amor ? ¿ qué te ocurre ? –preguntó la chica desesperada.

-No…es nada Candy…Es parte del precio que tengo que pagar…por…el iridium. –dijo con esfuerzo y un hilo de voz.

Provenientes del bosque que rodeaba al río y a la catarata, se escucharon varias voces masculinas con el rumor de fondo de los cascos de varios caballos y distinguió a tres jóvenes, que cabalgaban briosos corceles, que controlaban con destreza, peinando todo Lakewood con la esperanza de encontrar a Candy. Mark alcanzó a distinguir a un muchacho rubio de intensos ojos azules, acompañado por otro moreno de anteojos y que llevaba una gorra blanca sobre la cabeza y una chaqueta con franjas negras verticales. Les acompañaba un tercer joven de pelo castaño, y con una chaqueta azul en la que destacaba una corbata roja sobre un aparatoso chaleco de dos piezas. Estaban gritando un nombre, que tanto Mark como la joven escucharon claramente:

-¡!Caaanddy! ¡Candyyy¡ -voceaban los tres muchachos, mientras escrutaban hacia todas las direcciones posibles intentando encontrarla.

-Son Anthony y sus primos. Me están buscando, pero por favor, Mark no quiero que me encuentren, aun no…quiero quedarme contigo –le suplicó la muchacha.

Mark terminó de bajar a tierra intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que no le descubrieran, por lo menos a él. Se proponía ocultarse, a la espera de recuperar fuerzas para efectuar otro salto en el tiempo tan pronto como se encontrara mejor. Mark liberó a Candy, pero la muchacha se negó a moverse de su lado y sujetándole con fuerza la manga derecha de su cazadora, se aferró a él con firmeza. Mark expulsaba ya los últimos regueros de sangre negra y poco a poco, esta fue recuperando su color habitual, a medida que el oxígeno desplazaba a los compuestos tóxicos de la emisión del iridium, exudados a través de su piel . El joven pareció relajarse y respiró acompasadamente mientras miraba a Candy con lástima. La preciosa muchacha estaba en vilo, porque temía que la siguiente frase de Mark fuera pedirle que se alejara de él.

-Ya has visto lo que soy –susurró Mark más apenado que ella por tenerle que pedirle semejante cosa –lo que has visto es parte inherente de mí. ¿ Durante cuanto tiempo podrías soportarlo ? No soy como ellos ni como tú –dijo Mark, al que le había aquejado una profunda debilidad sumada al fuerte desánimo, producto de su amargura y soledad.

Se sentó al pie del tronco de un sauce. Candy se le aproximó y quiso examinar sus heridas, pero Mark no se movió y dijo:

-No Candy. Por eso no te preocupes…Se cerrarán solas.

Candy cogió sus manos, tan cálidas y firmes. Las lágrimas de la chica empaparon los nudillos de Mark:

-Mark, mi amor ¿ es qué no sientes lo mismo por mí ? si no me amas, dilo y lo comprenderé.

Mark no pudo soportarlo más y la estrechó con ansia entre sus brazos besándola largamente. Le daba lo mismo que le sorprendieran con ella entre sus brazos y le tomasen por un vagabundo o un forajido y que obrasen en consecuencia. Estaba loco de amor por ella y las súplicas de la chica habían tocado las fibras más sensibles de su ser.

Cuando se separaron, Candy reclinó la cabeza en el pecho de Mark y el muchacho acariciando sus cabellos rubios frenéticamente, le dijo con voz temblorosa y vacilante:

-Candy, te amo más que a mi propia vida, te amo tanto que sería capaz de secuestrarte para tenerte solo para mí. Pero…

Mark se alejó unos pasos de ella. Candy temerosa de perderle entrelazó sus dos brazos en torno a la muñeca derecha de Mark. El joven extendió el brazo izquierdo y algunas llamaradas que adquirieron voraces proporciones partieron de su piel sin dañarla.

-¿ Podrás amarme aun a pesar de esto ? –preguntó Mark a Candy que contemplaba temerosa las danzantes hileras de llamas.

Pero el amor que les unía por aquel entonces se había hecho muy fuerte, demasiado como para que el fuego, cualquier otro elemento o intervención humana lograra romperlo. De hecho no había poder en el mundo capaz de deshacer su vínculo, a menos que ellos lo decidieran. Candy le rodeó tan sorpresivamente entre sus brazos, que Mark a penas tuvo tiempo de cortar el suministro de iridium a la atmósfera para evitar que la joven sufriera quemaduras de consideración debido a lo imprevisto y rápido de su acción. Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y mirándole intensamente clavó en los ojos de Mark una mirada enamorada.

-Te amaría aunque de ti emergiese el peor de los tormentos, porque yo ya lo estoy soportando Mark. Este amor…me está desgarrando el alma.

Mark la besó nuevamente. No pudo evitarlo. Aquel impulso que les impelía a estar juntos era demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo.

-Ese tormento del que hablas también me está aquejando a mí Candy de la misma forma que describes.. Te quiero, estoy tan enamorado de ti…-repuso Mark contrito- pero no puede ser. No pertenezco a esta era, ni soy el príncipe que imaginas Candy.

-Para mí sí Mark, para mí si. Por favor quédate conmigo. Les haremos entender que nos amamos. Tendrán que aceptarlo –exclamó mojando su camisa y su cuello con su llanto. Mark notó el sedoso tacto de su piel y la suavidad de sus formas femeninas, en estrecho contacto con su cuerpo.

Mark vaciló porque la propuesta de la joven a la que ya consideraba prácticamente como su novia era tentadora e irresistible pero haciendo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse apartó a Candy con dificultad, porque la muchacha se había cogido a él con una energía enorme. El amor le confería una fuerza de voluntad descomunal.

-No, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero –sollozó angustiada.

-Ni yo, amor mío –dijo Mark llenándola de lágrimas- pero por el momento no es posible que nos veamos, quizás algún día…Pero ahora debo marcharme.

-No, llévame contigo por lo menos, llévame. Me da igual a donde con tal de estar contigo Mark.

Las voces de los tres jóvenes aristócratas sonaban cada vez más cerca. El muchacho de las gafas apuntó que le parecía haber visto un fuego muy extraño a unos pasos por delante de ellos.

-Quizás Candy esté tratando de comunicarse con nosotros –apuntó el joven rubio que se hacía llamar Anthony- debemos darnos prisa en encontrarla.

Escuchar aquello heló la sangre en las venas de Candy que miró con horror a Mark porque había irradiado aquellas llamaradas a la atmósfera para señalar su posición a los jóvenes que tan desesperadamente rastreaban palmo a palmo todo el bosque para dar con ella.

-No Mark, no, no me hagas esto. Quiero ir contigo, yo…

Mark aprovechó el momento de estupor que había producido en Candy su hallazgo para separarse de ella con dificultad. Sus lágrimas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna como si fueran delicadas hebras de plata. Mark echó a correr sin girarse porque si seguía contemplando a Candy no sería capaz de partir. Se quedaría con ella para siempre, como finalmente terminaría por suceder en un futuro no muy distante.

-Perdóname mi hermosa Candy, perdóname. Te amaré siempre –dijo Mark con voz deformada por un acre y agrio pesar que le subía desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

Echó a correr. Candy le persiguió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró darle alcance. Mark era demasiado fuerte para dominarle, demasiado rápido para ser alcanzado, demasiado bondadoso para destrozar la vida de Candy con su descabellado amor. Pasó como una exhalación delante de los tres jinetes, cuyos caballos se encabritaron por el veloz y furtivo fantasma que cruzó frente a ellos. Las emanaciones del iridium espantaron al caballo blanco de Anthony que se encabritó tanto que a punto estuvo de derribarle por tierra.

-¿ Qué, qué ha sido eso ? –preguntó Archie perplejo- nunca he visto nada semejante.

-Seguramente será algún conejo –apuntó Stear para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Eso no era un animal –dijo Anthony contrariado y enigmáticamente. Su montura aun pifiaba y relinchaba nerviosa, agitando bruscamente la cabeza.

Anthony sujetó las riendas de su caballo y le palmeó el cuello para tranquilizarlo. Entonces divisó a Candy que tenía la vista fija en el firmamento, contemplando una estela de luz que se alzaba rápidamente hacia lo alto ganando altura. La bella joven tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón y musitaba un nombre continuamente mientras Anthony que se había adelantado para comprobar el estado general de Candy, escuchó desafortunadamente para él, lo que decía con gesto hosco y serio:

-Mark, amor mío, mi amor, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes –susurró entornando los deslumbrantes ojos verdes hacia la luna.

Entonces Anthony se apeó del caballo lentamente. Candy estaba tan aturdida y abatida que ni le oyó llegar. Se acercó a la muchacha y muy enfadado le preguntó donde había estado todo ese tiempo, porque no habían conseguido encontrar pese a buscarla concienzudamente durante buena parte del día.

Candy reaccionó y se giró sobre sus talones. Trató de sonreírle pero le era imposible, aparte de que Anthony ya había escuchado su mención del desconocido joven, cuya faz había evocado en la de la luna.

-Tomé el bote del embarcadero para dar un paseo, aunque me arrastró la corriente.

Entonces Anthony alzó sorpresivamente la mano y descargó una repentina bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Candy. Anthony la miró con ojos furiosos y le exhortó temblando:

-Tonta, ¿ no te percataste de cómo nos preocupaste a todos ?

Pero la reacción de Candy no fue de vergüenza o reparo si no de rabia, de profunda rabia porque no podía estar junto al muchacho al que realmente amaba. Crispó los puños en torno a su delantal y se puso de rodillas musitando ajena a la presencia de Anthony al que se le unieron sus primos enseguida:

-El nunca me habría pegado –exclamó dirigiéndose a Anthony con dureza y mirándole con sus ojos de esmeralda reprobadoramente - El se ha ido –susurró con voz queda entornando los ojos, y bajando la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos rubios se proyectaran hacia adelante – mi Mark se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí. Vosotros le habéis obligado a marcharse.

A continuación Candy, incapaz de soportar tantas emociones contenidas a las que no podía dar salida se desmayó en brazos de Anthony al que rápidamente Archie le reprochó el que la hubiera golpeado tan brutalmente. El joven rubio se defendió argumentando que no la había rozado apenas.

-No debí haberla abofeteado –añadió no obstante visiblemente arrepentido y apartando los mechones rubios que se precipitaban sobre los párpados de Candy- pero nos ha dado un susto tremendo.

Aun así Archie estaba tan enojado con su primo, que estuvieron a punto de llegar a las manos, tras que Anthony depositara a Candy, reclinándola en el tronco de un árbol para saldar cuentas. De no ser por el hermano de Archie. Stear, ambos primos habrían terminado por enzarzarse en una acre y amarga pelea.

-Ya basta –exclamó Stear fuera de sí y presa de un ataque de nervios- debemos ocuparnos de Candy. No sé que le ha podido suceder, pero está mal.

Anthony volvió a tomar a Candy entre sus brazos. La muchacha que había recobrado el sentido, deliraba moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente y llamando a alguien por su nombre, alguien que los tres muchachos no conocían aun, pero que pronto entraría de pleno en sus vidas, cambiándolas para siempre.

-Mark, Mark, amor mío, amor mío –sollozaba la muchacha, presa de un delirio que empezó a preocupar a los tres. Anthony y Archie se hicieron cargo de Candy llevándola lo más deprisa que pudieron a la mansión de Lakewood, mientras Stear iba en busca de un médico. Anthony sabía perfectamente, y tenía la certeza más absoluta de que Mark no se encontraba en la imaginación de Candy ni era una alucinación, como creían los hermanos Cornwell, sus primos, porque había tenido ocasión además, de encontrarse cara a cara con él, por primera vez durante el baile, en el que Candy aun sentía algo por él. Y tal como sospechó aquel día, sus más funestos presagios, y sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Aquel hombre moreno, de elevada estatura y ojos como la noche que tanto temor le infudía, había retornado y había vuelto a marcharse con idéntica celeridad con que se presentó, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que regresara. Las siguientes semanas fueron terribles para Candy, que lloraba, deliraba aquejada por altas fiebres y llamaba siempre en sueños a Mark, sin entender porqué su amado no retornaba a buscarla. Finalmente Anthony, harto y destrozado por el sufrimiento de la muchacha llegó a suplicar fuera de sí, y completamente deshecho que ese misterioso y escurridizo ser apareciera aunque le costara a él su felicidad, porque alejaría a Candy definitivamente de su lado. Pero mil veces prefería que se destrozase su corazón que el de Candy porque no soportaba presenciar su sufrimiento por más tiempo. Para colmo no mucho después y cuando la joven parecía haberse recuperado levemente, después de varios tratamientos y numerosos cuidados, fue enviada a Méjico, acusada falsamente de robo. Allí tendría otro encuentro con Mark, que la libraría de unos desalmados bandidos que pretendían venderla y no mucho después, decidida a olvidar a Mark para siempre, aceptó finalmente a Anthony en su corazón. Fue adoptada tras muchas vicisitudes por la familia Andrew pero durante la cacería organizada en su honor, Anthony estuvo a punto de morir desnucado al precipitarse desde su caballo al suelo. Mark reapareció para salvarle, creyendo erróneamente que Candy ya le habría olvidado y que prefería al joven y refinado aristócrata rubio de ojos azules y encantadora sonrisa. Pero cuando le salvó y Candy corrió al encuentro de Mark, su amor se reavivó, porque un sentimiento semejante puede adormecerse y aquietarse pero nunca extinguirse. Y ello conllevó que cuando resurgió el amor de Mark y de Candy lo hiciera con una fuerza desbordante e imparable que desplazó como un vendaval a una brizna de hierba, el incipiente sentimiento que hubiera podido germinar en su corazón por el muchacho rubio de intensos ojos azules.

Mismas escenas de lágrimas, mismas imágenes de llanto como cuando Mark la rescató de la furia de la cascada, pero esta vez no consiguió sustraerse al influjo de un amor tan poderoso e indestructible. Harto de huir, harto de ser una alma errante, se quedó con Candy sin importarle las reacciones del clan familiar, al que llegaría a presidir en un futuro no muy lejano, sin que contara para él lo más mínimo el poder e influencia de Albert. Ella le abrazó tiernamente colmándole de caricias y palabras apasionadas y Mari, cansado de luchar inútilmente contra su verdadero destino, terminó por corresponderla, jurándola que jamás se separaría de ella. Y el alma atormentada de Mark halló consuelo por vez primera, mientras la de Anthony fue atacada por una súbita y repentina melancolía, pero nada podía hacer. E incluso suplicó a Mark que jamás volviera a alejarse de ella, porque si Candy tenía que pasar por otro calvario como el que atravesó cuando se marchó de su lado después de lo de la cascada y lo de Méjico, probablemente su corazón no lo resistiría y perdería la vida, muriendo de pena.

El resto sería ya historia.

33

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y poblada barba, que iba vestido de forma informal y con un pequeño macuto al hombro, se alejó rápidamente de allí, temblando de rabia e ira porque Mark se le había adelantado como cuando lo de la Colina de Pony, aunque aun no sabía que pronto conocería al responsable de sus desdichas y que además estaba detrás de los extraordinarios fenómenos que habían preservado la vida de Candy. Aunque no sabía porqué una sorda ira le asaltaba porque presentía que aquella luz no hacía presagiar nada bueno para él. Las lentes oscuras que cubrían sus ojos verdes relampaguearon bajo la luz de la luna, mientras corría desaforadamente y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos mientras removía frenéticamente sus cabellos rubios, porque un nombre que había alcanzado a escuchar de boca de Candy le estaba fustigando sin cesar.

-Mark –musitó con rabia, aunque no alcanzó a descubrir quien era porque la ira y unos celos que iban en aumento de manera exponencial le impedían actuar con lógica y pensar claramente.

34

El primer encuentro con un rival, sobre todo si es especialmente insidioso y molesto y te arrebata cuanto amas o ansías, de forma injusta, casi nunca es agradable. Y eso era algo que Albert estaba a punto de descubrir a sus expensas, cuando tuvo su primer encontronazo con Mark.

Neil estaba vertiendo una dosis de aceite de ricino desde un pequeño frasco etiquetado que sostenía entre los dedos. La sustancia oscura y espesa como melaza, que no se destacaba especialmente por ser precisamente aromática bajó por la pared del cubo, que hacía las veces de abrevadero, de uno de los dos valiosos caballos de la familia. Su hermana le había tranquilizado al respecto, asegurándole fehacientemente que el oscuro y gomoso líquido, no resultaría peligroso para César, aunque le causaría unos dolorosos retorcijones de estómago por un breve lapso de tiempo. César, era uno de los dos espléndidos purasangres de los Legan, y aquella sucia añagaza, tenía el objeto de acusar a Candy falsamente de ello, para que la castigaran duramente. Realmente Neil no deseaba hacerlo, porque no quería dañar al caballo al que apreciaba sinceramente, pero su manipuladora hermana le instó a hacerlo, consiguiendo que secundara sus malévolos planes tras instigarle, por lo que ambos hermanos penetraron sigilosamente en el establo, que además era a la sazón, el nuevo hogar de Candy como escarmiento por lo acaecido durante el baile. Los Legan quedaron en bochornosa evidencia durante la fiesta delante de todo el mundo especialmente la severa tía abuela Elroy que no podía dar crédito, a como aquel vagabundo tenía tratos con Candy y que se había atrevido a aporrear una de las cristaleras del lujoso salón de baile alterando el normal desarrollo de la celebración.

Cuando Neil se encontraba enfrascado en su tarea, observado con satisfacción por Eliza, un desconocido muy alto, que se protegía los ojos con gafas oscuras y cuyas facciones no lograron distinguir ambos hermanos bajo los opacos cristales, entró corriendo en las caballerizas y propinó una patada al cubo, impidiendo que el caballo ingiriera la comida adulterada. Acto seguido intentó atacar a Neil por su comportamiento, pero justo en el momento en que iba a descargar un demoledor puñetazo contra el pómulo izquierdo del muchacho de cabellos castaños, una mano de hierro bloqueó su ataque asiéndole por la muñeca con firmeza. Albert intentó soltarse revolviéndose furibundo sin lograrlo, pero Mark no aflojó ni un ápice, la presión de sus dedos. Procuró atacarle, pero el joven de ojos tristes y cabellos negros esquivó sus acometidas fácilmente aun teniendo una mano ocupada en retenerle.

-Por mucho que estimes a los animales –declaró Mark lentamente y con calma, clavando por primera vez sus pupilas de azabache en las de Albert, ante el estupor de Eliza y de Neil que contemplaron al desconocido con asombro y boquiabiertos- no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con alguien más débil que tú o por lo menos pegarle con semejante contundencia como pretendías hacer –dijo mirando a Neil que se sintió ofendido por la alusión que aquel intruso hacía de su persona, pero no se atrevió a replicarle, no fuera que también optara por emprenderla con él. Mark adivinando el miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos hermanos les dijo:

-Marcharos de aquí. Yo me ocuparé de esto –dijo escuetamente.

Demasiado asustados para protestar por la presencia de dos intrusos en la propiedad y que en cualquier momento parecían a punto de destrozarse enzarzándose en una tumultuosa riña tabernaria, y menos a hacerles frente, ambos hermanos huyeron despavoridos braceando y profiriendo estridentes gritos clamando auxilio, mientras se dirigían hacia la mansión de sus padres para dar la alarma y reclamar ayuda.

Mientras Albert irreconocible tras sus largas e hirsutas barbas y bigote, pugnó por liberarse pero no era posible. Asombrado constató que aquel joven, en términos de estatura, era algo más bajo que él y en apariencia menos corpulento, pero aun así le estaba dominando con suma facilidad.

-Suéltame, suéltame –bramó Albert perdiendo los estribos. Finalmente Candy que había permanecido ausente, porque había estado en la cocina de la mansión Legan aprendiendo a amasar pan, regresó y se encontró con la dantesca escena. Dos hombres estaban forcejeando en mitad del establo, entre sus muebles, y uno de ellos era Mark. Los dos caballos relincharon agitados y asustados por el tumulto.

-Mark –exclamó la muchacha, bañada en lágrimas al reconocerle.

-Albert –dijo sorprendida. Había conocido a su tutor en uno de sus largos paseos por la propiedad de los Andrew, ignorando aun su condición de millonario patriarca del clan familiar, hallándole refugiado en una vieja y ruinosa villa abandonada, rodeado de animales de varios especies, como ciervos, conejos y hasta una mofeta. Enseguida se hicieron amigos pero no podía sospechar ni de lejos que estuviera allí, luchando contra Mark. El joven moreno alzó a Albert como si fuera un pelele y le lanzó contra unas balas de paja, contra las que rebotó pesadamente procurando no causarle daño.

Candy le llamó desesperada, pero Mark echó a correr y no se detuvo. Enfiló rápidamente hacia el bosque circundante, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, esperando camuflarse al abrigo de la espesura.

Aprovechó para escapar y Albert intentó darle alcance, pero no lo logró. Mark no era un ser humano corriente, como Candy había averiguado en tan trágicas circunstancias. Mientras Albert entabló una tensa conversación con Mark, el cual terminó por detenerse, cesando en su fuga, y Albert en su persecución, porque ambos deseaban averiguar cual era la relación que cada uno de ellos, guardaba con Candy. Ambos hombres se observaron con cautela, aunque Mark no parecía especialmente cansado o colérico. Como advirtió Albert, su rival dominaba perfectamente su ira.

El joven magnate le advirtió de que se alejara de Candy mientras trataba de asestarle un puñetazo tras otro, pero Mark que no se amilanó, esquivó con suma facilidad sus tentativas que resultaron infructuosas.:

-Si me marcho de su lado no es porque tú o ningún otro me lo pida –dijo trabándole un brazo y derribándole por tierra con un súbito movimiento que ni vio llegar - si no porque no quiero que Candy sufra por mi culpa.

Albert masculló un reniego y pensó, mientras recuperaba las gafas que había salido despedidas de su nariz, y que permanecían increíblemente intactas sobre la hierba sin que se hubieran roto o partido por la mitad. Los cristales oscuros estaban manchados de tierra y briznas de hierba.

"No puede ser que sea tan rápido y tan fuerte, pese a que parece más débil y enclenque que yo. Me está dejando en evidencia. No he logrado conectarle un golpe ni una sola vez".

-¿ Y tú que interés tienes en Candy ? –le preguntó a su vez Mark situándose a corta distancia de él.

-Eso a ti no te importa, pero no permitiré que la molestes y…

Albert se irguió de un salto, esperando cogerle esta vez desprevenido pero fue en vano. Era como si aquel hombre pudiera leerle el pensamiento, anticipándose con increíble facilidad a sus próximos movimientos.

Mark le alzó con una mano sin esfuerzo y volvió a derribarle por tierra, mientras le advertía:

-No serás tú, ni ese Anthony, ni nadie el que nos impida a Candy y a mí amarnos, porque estoy harto de huir, y seguir sufriendo y hacerla pasar a ella por lo mismo. Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia, te guste o no, y sea cual sea tu relación en todo este asunto.

Le dejó libre y el iracundo Albert incapaz de aceptar su derrota a todos los niveles volvió a las andadas. Mark le placó contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal, inmovilizándole por enésima vez. El iridium le confería unos reflejos rapidísimos y una fortaleza fuera de lo común. Mark le soltó al cabo de un rato, y le dejó allí tendido en el suelo. Albert pensó en abalanzarse nuevamente contra él, pero descartó hacerlo aun dolido en su amor propio, porque volvería a perder de nuevo, y el resultado sería idéntico e igualmente humillante para él. No importaba las veces y la insistencia con la que tratara de derrotar a ese presuntuoso de Mark, que se alejó lentamente, mientras Albert seguía allí perplejo y tremendamente furioso en medio de sus animales, que intentaron animarle, aunque Albert enfadado, los apartaba alejándoles de si continuamente, a manotazos. Sus amigos retrocedían espantados porque no entendían el cambio de actitud tan repentino del hasta entonces afable y jovial magnate transmutado en vagabundo y bohemio. Se incorporó sacudiéndose las ropas frenéticamente, y decidió marcharse, soltando improperios, antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirle. A buen seguro los hermanos Legan ya habrían puesto sobre aviso a todo el mundo y les estarían buscando a ambos al frente de una partida armada. De hecho Mark, estaba allí para rogarle a Candy que aceptara ser su novia, aunque el imprevisto encontronazo con Albert había arruinado toda posibilidad de intentarlo por el momento, y nuevamente Mark se esfumó, ante las ardientes lágrimas de Candy. Mark no sabía que hacer y como siempre, sus intentos por formalizar su relación con Candy se habían ido al traste. Por un lado ansiaba estar con ella, deseaba compartir su vida con Candy para siempre. Nunca había visto una muchacha de una hermosura semejante, arrebatadora y dulce a la vez, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por vez primera, embelesadas, atraído por sus pupilas de esmeralda, deslumbrado por la contemplación de su belleza, poco le importó en lo que se había convertido tras un doloroso viaje en un viajero del tiempo. Lo primero que pensó en cuanto la conoció fue:

"Jamás antes había visto ojos tan preciosos. Esta chica es tan bonita que no parece real".

Y ella a su vez, sobrecogida por aquellas pupilas negras se dijo, sin preocuparse de lo extraordinario y anómalo de su primer encuentro y de si Mark podía resultar peligroso para ella.:

"Su mirada es tan triste y atormentada…Me inspira lástima y no sé por qué.".

Pero el doloroso lastre de sus remordimientos que le asaltaba casi de continuo, por si la hacía desgraciada o le fallaba, pesaron más en su ánimo, y terminó por marcharse nuevamente. Además, aparte de su amor por ella, no tenía mucho más que ofrecerla. Había sido arrancado desde los comienzos del siglo XXI e insertado en un tiempo al que no pertenecía, situado a cien años de distancia del suyo, hacia el pasado. Sus escasas posesiones, su dinero, su vida anterior, todo había quedado atrás en el futuro, cuando la poderosa mano del iridium le señaló con el dedo, y le retrotrajo a un mundo que no era el suyo pero al que no tardaría en adaptarse por el vínculo que ya le ligaba a Candy de por vida.

34

Aunque buscaron por todo Lakewood, el intruso que se había colado en la propiedad ante las narices del capataz y sus hombres, por segunda vez no fue encontrado, y los hombres encargados de velar por la seguridad de los Andrew, no fueron capaces de encontrarle recibiendo un buen rapapolvo de la anciana tía abuela Elroy. Sin embargo, Neil estaba paseando por los jardines de la mansión y reflexionando acerca de las extrañas palabras que aquel hombre que parecía rondar a Candy, había dirigido hacia el vagabundo que intentó pegarle. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se topó de bruces con Mark, que atormentado por el amor, había optado por retornar una vez más a la mansión para ver a Candy en la distancia por última vez. Luego se marcharía definitivamente hacia el siglo XXI, para no retornar jamás, o eso por lo menos creía él. Neil estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Mark depositó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del atemorizado muchacho y se llevó una mano a los labios, imponiéndole silencio. Neil obedeció inmediatamente, pese a que Mark en ningún momento se mostró agresivo u hostil hacia el primogénito de los Legan. Eliza, exhausta y aun no recuperada del susto que le había producido el encontrar a aquellos dos individuos en las caballerizas de su padre, optó por recluirse en su habitación para descansar y a la espera de que las batidas de los hombres armados tuvieran éxito y capturaran a ambos. Mark le habló con voz serena y calmada para no atemorizarle y se movió lentamente para demostrarle que no albergaba ninguna mala intención hacia él.

-No tienes porque tener miedo. No te haré daño, además me iré enseguida, lo juro y no volveréis a verme más por aquí.

Neil recordó la intervención del desconocido en su favor para defenderle de Albert y más intrigado que arredrado ante su imponente aspecto y amenazante figura le interrogó con reservas:

-¿ Puedo preguntarte algo ?

Mark asintió mientras se acodaba en el tronco de una acacia que elevaba sus ramas hasta llegar al nivel de los aleros del tejado de la mansión Legan, y sonrió levemente, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la extraña prenda oscura provista de bolsillos y grandes solapas, que Neil no había visto nunca antes ni por asomo.

-¿ Por qué me ayudaste cuando ese hombre quiso agredirme ? ¿ acaso no presenciaste lo que yo y mi hermana estábamos haciendo con el caballo ? –preguntó con una sombra de remordimiento en sus burlones ojos ambarinos, que ahora no mostraban ningún atisbo de altivez o de despectivo desdén.

Mark afirmó por segunda vez. Los ojos ambarinos de Neil se fijaron en que las pupilas negras de Mark seguían la evolución de algunas golondrinas que cruzaban el cielo para posarse sobre el tejado de la casa.

-Porque no era justo que ese hombre abusara de su habilidad en la lucha con alguien como tú, y porque he percibido en ti una chispa de bondad, lo mismo que en tu hermana, Neil. Candy me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dos, y la verdad, aunque debería estar furioso con ambos por vuestro malhadado y retorcido comportamiento hacia ella, no puedo por menos que sentir cierta lástima por ti Neil. Tus ojos denotan la verdadera realidad de tus sentimientos.

Ante la sorprendente revelación, el joven se puso muy tenso. Crispó los puños y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza encararse con él, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aquel muchacho desprendía pese a su apariencia de vagabundo un aura de seguridad y de sabiduría que le desarmó completamente. Además, su forma de expresarse y sus movimientos calmos y cadenciosos no parecían para nada los de una persona desarraigada ni pendenciera. Era como si estuviera hablando con un refinado y distinguido caballero de la mejor sociedad de Chicago.

Antes de que Neil pudiera aducir nada, respecto a como sabía o intuía lo de su carácter mezquino y vengativo, Mark volvió a hablar mientras posaba en el suelo una mochila con aspecto de contener una carga muy pesada y voluminosa. La bolsa estaba entreabierta y Neil alcanzó a divisar lo que parecía una punta de lanza metálica y de un sucio color oliva de camuflaje, y que no eran otra cosa, que las ojivas de la munición cónica que utilizaba para recargar su arma de asalto.

-Conocí a Candy en circunstancias que no podrías ni imaginar, y ambos nos sentimos inmediatamente atraídos el uno por el otro.

-Así que esa mocosa te contó que yo y mi hermana nos portamos mal con ella. No me extraña es una mentirosa, una…

Mark volvió a interrumpirle con un seco ademán levantando la mano derecha. Neil calló de improviso, temeroso de que fuera a asestarle algún puñetazo por sus exabruptos y descalificaciones hacia la joven huérfana, pero Mark se limitó a clavar sus pupilas oscuras en las suyas. El joven se quedó mudo, y completamente desbordado, ante el semblante tranquilo y calmado de Mark.

-No Neil, no estás furioso porque Candy te caiga mal o me haya contado algunos rasgos de vuestra personalidad o revelado detalles de vuestras vidas. Lo que sucede es que la bondad de Candy os recuerda la que habéis extraviado hace tiempo. Me he encontrado antes con personas como tú y tu hermana mucho antes, y no sois malos por naturaleza, pero habéis perdido la capacidad de daros cuenta de ello. Candy os resulta ofensiva, porque os recuerda constantemente, aquello a lo que, tanto tú como tu hermana, aspiráis ardientemente a convertiros.

Mark dejó de hablar unos instantes para calibrar y estudiar la reacción que sus palabras habían producido en Neil. Aquel hombre sabía más de lo que en apariencia aparentaba. Con un sudor frío, notó como sus más íntimos e inconfesables secretos se revelaban ante él, que ponía al descubierto sus entresijos más recónditos y que no podía admitir en público.

Neil se sorprendió como aquel hombre, cuyo nombre al parecer era Mark y que parecía jugar un papel muy importante y fundamental en torno a Candy, había desnudado su alma con unas pocas apreciaciones que la muchacha le había realizado. En un primer momento pensó en hacer que castigaran duramente a la muchacha, tan pronto como aquella especie de protector suyo se marchara como había prometido. Y le daba la certera y para nada descabellada certeza que se estaba refiriendo a algún país o por lo menos paraje muy lejano y remoto. Sin embargo, pese a haber allanado la finca familiar por segunda vez, en lugar de llamar a los vigilantes armados que los Andrew contrataban para controlar y proteger sus extensas posesiones, y así procurar que se hicieran cargo de él, un motivo que no alcanzaba a desentrañar pese a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, le disuadió de delatarle. Aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos como la noche, no solo le había librado de una tunda por parte del vagabundo protector de los animales, pese a su reprobable acción si no que había dado plenamente en el clavo, acerca de los contradictorios y confusos sentimientos que moraban en su alma respecto a Candy.

-Neil, ni tú ni tu hermana sois perversos, porque no tenéis ni idea de lo que significa la auténtica perversidad. Hasta para odiar se ha de tener alguna razón y realmente, el motivo de vuestra aversión hacia Candy no existe como tal. Algún día apreciaréis en su verdadera dimensión cuanto te he contado .

-Adios Neil, me tengo que ir.

Entonces le tendió la mano y el confundido Neil le ofreció la suya un tanto maquinalmente. Notó como la presíón firme y cálida del apretón de Mark le infería confianza y como sus cejas se arquearon cuando le dirigió unas palabras que jamás creyó que nadie, aparte de su sobre protectora madre le dedicaría:

-Neil, realmente no eres una mala persona, solo que tienes que aprender a encontrar la bondad que está presente en ti y en tu hermana, y aun estáis a tiempo, porque no la habéis perdido. Pero tendréis que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque entonces si que os sería imposible evitar caer por una destructiva senda que terminaría por aniquilaros. Aun estáis a tiempo los dos.

Mark se giró y recogió la mochila repleta de los extraños artilugios cónicos, que Neil alcanzara a entrever a través de la abertura de la misma, hasta que Mark corrió la cremallera. En ese instante no pudo reprimir un impulso que le asaltó repentinamente y que le hizo preguntarle:

-Espera un momento, ¿ quién eres tú realmente ? ¿ por qué proteges a Candy o qué relación tienes con ella ?

Mark sonrió levemente. Era la segunda vez que le hacían esa pregunta en un breve lapso de tiempo. A fin de cuentas Neil no parecía tan torpe y lerdo como en un primer momento se podía llegar a pensar equivocadamente, tras una somera y errónea apreciación.

-Sí te lo dijera no me creerías jamás, aunque a su debido momento, puede que lo revele.

"Y es posible que sea antes que después" –pensó con los labios fruncidos, porque temía que en cuanto ya no pudiera continuar escapando del dolor que le atenazaba el alma, en cuanto irremisiblemente tanto Candy como él cayeran finalmente el uno en los brazos del otro, tendría que relatar la verdad a todas las personas que la rodeaban, incluido el hombre que tanto afán tenía en defender a Candy y del que sospechaba que no era únicamente un mero trotamundos de excéntricas costumbres. Había algo en sus modales, en su forma de expresarse e incluso de pelear, que le estaban indicando a las claras que el tal Albert escondía un secreto que, como en el caso de Neil no quería que saliera a la luz.

Neil intentó obtener más información de Mark, pero él tampoco estaba por la labor de desentrañar sus propios y ocultos misterios. Mark se despidió de él alzando la mano y cargando el pesado macuto al hombro como si fuera de papel.

Cuando el muchacho de ojos ambarinos comprendió que su odio hacia Candy no tenía fundamento alguno posible y que ni siquiera sabía porqué rechazaba a la voluntariosa muchacha de grandes ojos verdes, cabellos rubios recogidos en coletas y una belleza que aun no había alcanzado su máxima floración, pero que sin duda lo haría, se preguntó si los Legan realmente podrían encontrar ese paz y esa bondad a la que se refería el enigmático y misterioso joven de largos cabellos.

34

Los recuerdos golpeaban a Mark en oleadas sucesivas. Mientras contemplaba como los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York iban agigantándose a medida que el Titanic hacía su triunfal entrada por la bocana del puerto, en el que aguardaba un multitud enfebrecida, que saludaba al coloso con desbordante alegría y tratando de captar en sus retinas el más mínimo y nimio detalle, Mark se sentía solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había cambiado de escenario. Ya no estaba en el cuarto de baño de la lujosa suite, afeitándose mientras su esposa le cubría de besos las sienes y el cuello y sentía el suave tacto de su tersa piel, haciendo que se estremeciera, abrazada a él, enlazando sus brazos en torno a su cintura, si no en la cubierta A del Titanic desde donde contemplaba el bullicio de los abarrotados muelles y como un griterío incesante se alzaba de entre la gente agolpada justo al borde de los malecones y como el pasaje o parte del mismo coreaba las eufóricas salutaciones de los que presenciaban maravillados como el gigante de color negro y blanco con chimeneas rojas culminaba felizmente su viaje inagural. A su vez el Titanic, respondía haciendo sonar su sirena casi de continuo. Mark sonrió tristemente. Su esposa continuaba abrazándole, exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había hecho cuando aun permanecía en el cuarto de baño, y como se había vestido a toda prisa acuciado por sus alegres gritos apremiándole para que se apresurara.

-No todos los días podemos asistir al recibimiento del Titánic querido, -le había espetado ella mientras los ojos como esmeraldas acariciaban los suyos.

Mark obedeció cambiándose de ropa maquinalmente. Por una vez dejó su ajada y un tanto desastrado atuendo de otro siglo en la maleta y se puso una chaqueta beige con un pantalón a juego y un jersey con filigranas de rombos. Por el momento supuso que la adversa suerte sería clemente con ellos y les daría un respiro. No estaba mal. Se preguntó que sucedería, si la gente llegase a imaginar tan siquiera, que el gran barco realmente se había hundido y que por un curioso y dramático giro del destino ahora estaba entrando en el puerto, acompañado por varios remolcadores y gabarras que le guiaban diestramente a través de las aguas aceitosas por las zonas de mayor calado. Mark fijó sus ojos en una de las gabarras desde donde el práctico transmitía instrucciones a la tripulación mediante un megáfono y ayudado por un asistente que enarbolaba diestramente unas banderolas,con las que realizaba señales al buque.

-Sería irónico que ahora embarrancara…después de todo lo que ha costado salvarlo.

Habló en voz baja pero el fino oído de Candy captó sus silentes palabras aunque no su contenido. Le besó en la mejilla y le preguntó:

-¿ Qué estabas diciendo cariño ?

-No, nada, pensaba…en todo esto. Es extraño.

Candy se ajustó el aparatoso sombrero recamado de flores y plumas de faisán de las que sobresalía la silueta nacarada de un pequeño pájaro de algodón. El sombrero que semejaba una abigarrada floresta, poblada por huidizos o extraños animales que tal vez no querían dejarse ver, daba la impresión de que cualquiera que se internara en su inextricable espesura se perdería ineluctablemente. Entonces el sombrío Mark, dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones,. estableció de pura casualidad, una divertida comparación entre la pamela de Candy, ajustada en torno a su cuello mediante cintas de seda verdes con lazos, y una historieta sacada de alguno de mis tebeos, que le dejaba de cuando en cuando para que se entretuviera, en la que un personaje calvo de largas antiparras sobre su descomunal nariz, y ataviado con una negra levita, arrojaba un vaso de una bebida que no era de su agrado, sobre un sombrero similar al de Candy confundiéndolo con un florero, en el transcurso de una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Al cabo de un rato, su propietaria, una dama de alcurnia, que se hallaba sentada en una sofá de modo que su sombrero quedaba a ras del dintel del mueble despistando al calvo, se erguía detrás de un mueble chorreando y con cara de pocos amigos. Comenzaba a perseguir indignada al calvo, que huía de ella, disfrazado de urraca, mientras este le espetaba a la defensiva que la confusión no era responsabilidad suya, y que la enfurecida señora, utilizase un pickelhaube, o casco tradicional prusiano rematado por una punta de bronce en lo sucesivo, por lo que de esa manera el citado personaje, seguramente no se habría equivocado.

Mark se puso a reír a mandíbula batiente, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos y pateando la tarima de la cubierta, ante el imprevisto y curioso paralelismo entre el sombrero de su esposa y la situación reflejada en las viñetas que reproducía en su mente. Algunos pasajeros le miraron con reprobación y cierto asombro, haciendo que Candy le propinara un leve puntapié en la espinilla. La muchacha se había sonrojado como la grana e hizo imperativos gestos a su marido de que bajara el tono de voz:

-Pssss querido –le espetó llevándose un dedo a los labios- estás llamando la atención.

Mark finalmente dejó de reír, aunque a Candy no le hubiera importado que hubiera hecho caso omiso de sus ruegos. Le encantaba tanto oírle reír,esa risa que había extraviado desde que perdiera a sus padres, especialmente a su madre.

-Perdona querida –dijo a Candy a modo de disculpa mientras aun reía levemente al evocar la divertida y kafkiana situación en la que se veía envuelto el hombre calvo sin comerlo ni beberlo- pero es que me acabo de acordar de algo muy gracioso.

-Ya me lo contarás luego –le apuró su esposa empujándole por el brazo derecho -ahora tenemos que bajar a tierra. No te despistes ni vayas tan rápido o te perderé de vista.

Mientras, el buque atracaba en el muelle y el personal del puerto aproximaba las escalas para que los ansiosos y nerviosos pasajeros pudieran descender a tierra, Mark iba a realizar alguna observación sobre las curiosas modas de aquel tiempo pero se calló. La rigurosa etiqueta de aquel tiempo se le antojaba muy rígida y demasiado encorsetada. Vestidos tan ampulosos, sombreros tan enormes y barrocos que cada vez que Candy se ponía uno de ellos, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no descalificar aquellas extrañas y anacrónicas costumbres y así entablar una discusión con ella, aunque realmente quizás el anacrónico fuera él, procedente de un tiempo que muchas de aquellas personas no se habrían siquiera atrevido ni a soñar o a esbozar. Solo el gran Julio Verne había sido capaz de plasmar un boceto de lo que sería aquel mundo del mañana que estaba por venir, aunque una parte de él, ya había recalado en el pasado. Era una mañana radiante en un día feliz y no quería estropearlo. Había logrado expulsar la sangre emponzoñada en el exterior sin que nadie le viera una vez que les rescataron y consiguió deslizarse hasta su camarote al que abandonó con tiento y discreción logrando situarse en un recodo de la cubierta donde nadie pudo verle. Expulsó la sangre al mar entre espasmos, mientras Candy le buscaba frenéticamente en derredor pero Margaret le había entregado un mensaje de su parte refiriéndole lo que sucedía. Una vez que consiguió librarse de la hedionda sustancia negra, retornó al camarote. Estaba tan cansado que se hubiera dormido inmediatamente sobre el blando colchón de la cama de dosel, pero prefirió aguardar levantado y despierto a Candy, que tan pronto como le fue posible retornó a la suite porque ardía en deseos de verle, declinando como había hecho Mark, acudir a la fiesta. Ella también estaba rendida y deseaba deslizarse entre las sábanas en los brazos de Mark y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Afortunadamente, la siempre dispuesta Margaret consiguió excusarla y la joven ganó finalmente el ansiado territorio de la privacidad de la suite. Cuando abrió la puerta entrando en silencio, Mark suspiró y agradeció inmensamente que cuando su esposa le encontró junto a la cama las heridas estuvieran completamente cerradas sin rastro de sangre. En cuanto a las que le habían inferido en Vietnam cuando protegió a su esposa de las furiosas ráfagas que les disparaban no quedaba el menor rastro. Su acelerado y prodigioso metabolismo hizo bien su trabajo.

Mark recordó los documentales que había visto en el Discovery Channel o en el Canal Historia, junto con Sabrina en los escasos momentos de ocio, que las intensivas y largas jornadas de trabajo le dejaban libre, y recordó una frase que sin saber bien porqué, se le quedó grabada a fuego, pronunciada por uno de los expertos que intervenían en el documental:

"La gente siente tanta fascinación por la época del Titanic, porque eran tiempos en los que las personas, sobre todo las pudientes y las clases altas, se vestían de etiqueta para cenar. Ahora esas cosas nos resultan tan extrañas y ajenas, como lejanas, pero precisamente por eso nos atraen tanto".

Recordó que su hermana había conversado con él y le había referido con gesto interrogante, ante un comentario divertido de Mark por el modo de vida de aquellas gentes, a lo que su prima, -a la que consideraba su hermanastra- le espetó medio en broma, medio en serio:

-Me gustaría saber que harías tú si tuvieras que desenvolverte en esa época.

-Eso si pudiera viajar en el tiempo –dijo él con una sonrisa afable mientras apuraba una taza de café que Sabrina le había preparado mientras en el exterior la lluvia tamborileaba furiosa contra los cristales de la ventana -pero sabemos que eso solo son fantasías, como en Regreso al Futuro.

-O el final de la Cuenta atrás –le espetó ella.

-O el experimento Filadelfia –contraatacó él, riendo con ganas.

La casa estaba en silencio porque los padres de Sabrina no habían llegado aun, aunque no tardarían en hacerlo.

Ahora tenía la respuesta, pero en aquel lejano entonces, aun faltaba una semana para comprobarlo directamente. Todavía seguía siendo un muchacho anónimo que trabajaba en la ferretería de su tío y cuya familia adoptiva, excepto su prima, lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido, porque había sido hijo único, le culpaba constantemente por el fallecimiento de su madre en un desgraciado atropello a manos de un conductor borracho que perdió el control de su vehículo. Anna se sacrificó para proteger a su hijo apartándole justo a tiempo que el coche se echaba encima de Mark y recibiendo ella el fatal golpe que segaría su vida. Anna era hermana del hombre que le había acogido, que también maldecía constantemente la memoria de su propio padre, médico militar en un remoto conflicto al otro lado del orbe y dado por desaparecido oficialmente.

Observando la emoción en los ojos y los gestos de la gente que abarrotaba los estrechos y concurridos muelles vociferando con alegría, entendió el porqué de esa fascinación. La muchedumbre lanzaba serpentinas y alzaba las manos repartiendo besos, y reclamando la atención de algún familiar o amigo que aun no había descendido del barco si acertaban a distinguirle entre la abigarrada muchedumbre. Muy pronto, cuando las familias, amigos, novios o esposos se reencontraran en tierra firme, los abrazos y efusivas muestras de afecto y abrazos se sucederían continuamente, como en una interminable ola.

En el año 2010 e incluso desde mucho antes, salvo casos muy puntuales y especiales, ya nadie se ponía a vitorear a un avión que despegaba o aterrizaba, o a un barco que hacía su entrada en puerto o viceversa, o admiraba como un tren abandonaba la estación o llegaba a ella para dirigirse directamente a su terminal descargando a toda prisa su pasaje o viceversa. Es más, te tomarían por loco, por un pobre demente digno de lástima o del más absoluto de los escarnios y blanco merecedor de las más mordaces burlas. En aquellos lejanos días viajar significaba aun algo y tenía su glamour, pero la evolución y el progreso había ido diluyendo todo aquello gradualmente y ya apenas quedaba nada de aquel sentimiento que te hacía sentirte especial al abordar los viejos trenes a vapor, los grandes transatlánticos como el Titanic, o los primigenios y frágiles aviones que aun no habían apenas comenzado a cruzar el Canal de la Mancha o establecer las primeras rutas comerciales viables. Viajar a principios del siglo XX era todavía, una reposada y armónica experiencia digna de ser paladeada lentamente, sobre todo para los más acaudalados, que tenía su encanto y algo de aventura.

Ahora tenía la respuesta que meditó lentamente, acodado en la barandilla de la cubierta, junto a una maravillosa mujer, desde el barco que había salvado y que en ese tiempo venidero, observaba en el salón de la casa de sus tíos, junto con Sabrina, en televisión, como un lejano y pálido reflejo de una era glamorosa, que ya no volvería, a menos que pudieras retroceder en el tiempo. Que poco podía sospechar Mark, que tal extremo se haría realidad, y que su destino y el de la mítica nave, se entrecruzarían estrechamente algún día...Algún día.

Mientras la pujante y vital Margaret les aguardaba en el muelle haciéndoles señas rodeada por una montaña de maletas amontonadas displicentemente en torno suyo, Mark y Candy se preguntaban como se las había ingeniado para bajar tan rápidamente a tierra sin que ninguno de ellos, incluido su marido se hubiera percatado de su rápido descenso.

Como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jim sonrió y adujo con tono confidencial abordándoles con cordialidad mientras posaba una mano en cada hombro de ambos esposos, asomando entre ellos:

-Mi esposa cuando se propone algo, no hay quien la pare. Si se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no desiste hasta conseguirlo.

Tal y como tuvieron ocasión de comprobar cuando se reunieron con ella, mientras el incesante gentío abandonaba el barco, contando relatos irreales y sobrecogedores de icebergs colosales que eran fundidos por maravillosos rayos celestes. Margaret se empeñó en que pasaran unos días en su casa de campo, a lo que Mark y Candy tuvieron que acceder debido a los constantes ruegos y clamores de la dama.

-Lo veis, lo veis –decía Jim ayudando a Mark y a su esposa a cargar su escaso equipaje –lo que yo os decía.

Margaret y su marido acompañaron a sus invitados al pequeño coche que Jim se ocupaba de conducir personalmente y que llevaba aparcado todo ese tiempo en las inmediaciones del puerto aguardando el retorno de sus dueños. Pese a que el Ford T no era un automóvil que descollara precisamente por sus dimensiones y amplitud, Mark y Candy se acomodaron con suma facilidad en los asientos traseros tras guardar los equipajes en el maletero. Mientras Jim arrancaba el motor, Mark distinguió a través de la ventanilla la figura del capitán de la nave que se disponía a abandonarla tras haber efectuado su último viaje. Le esperaba una jubilación largamente ansiada, su particular retiro dorado.

Mark se alegró de veras, que el veterano lobo de mar no terminara sus días en el puente de mando del Titanic, hundiéndose ceremoniosamente junto a su barco.

Alcanzó a distinguir frente a la pasarela, con su penetrante vista a un hombre moreno impecablemente trajeado y con un gran bigote de manillar que departía tranquilamente con el capitán Edgard . El hombre del bigote era Ismay, presidente de la naviera White Star Line y que estrechó efusivamente la mano del capitán, mientras este se mesaba su barba blanca pulcramente recortada, visiblemente orgulloso de haber cumplido con su cometido. Mark hubiera deseado poder escuchar lo que ambos y prominentes personajes discutían entre sí, pero el iridium aunque también había agudizado su sentido del oído, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender no cubría largas distancias. Y entre el Ford T y el Titanic debería haber como poco dos kilómetros de distancia.

35

Mark y Candy pasaron unos agradables e idílicos días en la mansión que el matrimonio Brown tenían a las afueras de un pintoresco y pequeño pueblecito distante a unas horas de Nueva York. La distancia entre su residencia y el bullicio de La Gran Manzana no era excesiva como para que los Brown se sintieran aislados del resto del mundo, ni tan próxima como para que les invadiera una permanente sensación de agobio. Candy realizó varios intentos infructuosos de revelarle a su amiga, el misterio que envolvía a Mark, pero nuevamente, la amable dama se negó en redondo a que la muchacha le facilitara información alguna al respecto.

-Amo los misterios niña-le decía a Candy mientras esta le ayudaba a preparar la comida y Mark departía amablemente con el simpático y amable Jim, el esposo de Margaret en el salón.

-Pero lo que viste, merece una explicación –decía Candy mientras pelaba patatas. Entre sus habilidades que habían sorprendido gratamente al matrimonio destacaba la de hornear pan o deleitar al matrimonio con sus suculentas comidas o su conversación ágil, fluida y elegante, remozada con su desbordante alegría. -Ya sé que guardarás el secreto.

-Sí, pero no insistas cariño –le decía a Candy mientras le pellizcaba su respingona nariz salpicada de pecas afectuosamente, desconociendo que aquel inocente gesto de afecto, desencadenaba una auténtica tempestad de estornudos, que hicieron que la joven se desviviera en disculpas.

-No pasa nada cariño, no pasa nada –exclamaba Margaret. -A veces me tomo demasiadas confianzas.

36

Aquellas jornadas de descanso sirvieron para que Mark se recobrara plenamente del tremendo esfuerzo que había realizado para salvar al gran buque de su trágico final.

Siempre se preguntaría que pudo ocurrir para que de su cuerpo exánime y prácticamente moribundo sacara las fuerzas de flaqueza necesarias como para lograr lo que parecía imposible. La única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue que el amor que su cautivadora mujer le profesaba, exacerbara las propiedades del iridium, confiriéndole el poder que le faltaba para poder derretir el gran iceberg que de lo contrario habría desgarrado el casco del barco como si fuera de papel. Recordó el dramático antecedente de la Gran Guerra durante la cual había destrozado varios tanques enemigos que avanzaban contra su esposa y como en un caso similar se había quedado sin fuerzas. Entonces las lágrimas y el amor de Candy se las devolvieron, permitiendo que destrozase los carros enemigos como si fueran papel mientras Haltoran, Annie y yo ibamos en su rescate a bordo de una ambulancia, conducida por un sanitario francés amigo nuestro, que habíamos hurtado para llegar hasta ellos lo antes posible.

Pero había otros motivos, que se habían aliado o asociado por los que fortuitamente o no, el barco, había sido salvado in extremis. De no haberse producido la demora que supuso el salvamento del niño, Mark habría partido con Candy que ya se disponía a abandonar la sala de lectura para reunirse con él y remontar el vuelo, dejando así al Titanic a merced de su adversa suerte. Pero si realmente había librado al barco de irse a pique fue por un motivo quizás egoísta pero legítimo, como era el socorrer a Candy como fuera. Y otra cuestión que por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía resolver o hallarle lógica aparente. Y es que Candy pese a la gravedad de la situación y del mortal peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, y que corrían de permanecer un instante más del debido, en el barco, optó por encerrarse en la sala de lectura para según sus palabras "prepararse mentalmente para la partida". Mark lo encontró tan absurdo y falto de coherencia que se dijo que tenía que haber otra explicación oculta.

Quizás la joven tuviera algún presentimiento que hizo que considerara que debía permanecer a bordo unos minutos más. Tal vez de no haber sido por ese suceso en apariencia irrazonable, Henry se habría ahogado porque Mark, transportando a Candy ya no estaría allí para rescatarle y por ende a las miles de personas que conformaban el pasaje del Titanic.

37

Candy reveló a Margaret quien era y le enseñó las fotos de sus hijos, Marianne y Maikel pero sin revelarle que procedían de otro tiempo. Era una tesitura un poco absurda. Por una parte, Margaret había sido testigo de cómo Mark se desplazaba en el aire llevando a un niño consigo, y por otro, lo tomaba como algo natural, sin querer indagar ni abundar, como sería lógico esperar, en tal misterio. Alojaba en su casa al único hombre capaz de volar sin un aeroplano en todo el mundo, y lo asumía como quien acepta que hay cosas ilógicas absurdas e irreales, porque puede que no tenga más remedio que hacerlo. Finalmente, llegó el momento de la partida y Margaret se despidió de sus amigos con grandes muestras de afecto y muy apenada. Insistió en el hecho de que les diese su dirección para visitarles lo antes posible, pero ante el embarazo de Candy que no sabía si contarle la verdad o una parte de la misma, Mark se adelantó y tomando a su esposa por los hombros dijo a la dama:

-Margaret, procedemos de un lugar al que no es posible que vaya a visitarnos.

La mujer se sorprendió levemente y Mark intentó aclarárselo pero nuevamente salió a relucir su constante negativa a saber nada de sus intrigantes pero a la vez encantadores amigos.

-No, por favor Mark, nada de revelaciones. Es mejor así. No deseo saberlo, en serio, es más no necesito indagar en la vida de un amigo como tú para adivinar que eres un buen hombre. Lo que hiciste por el barco…no tiene precio, de verdad.

Mark asintió. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Quizás cuanto menos supiera de ellos, sobre todo de él, mejor. La verdad tal vez podría resultarle tan perturbador como el modo en que presenció el rescate del niño.

Después de entregarles provisiones, porque para el tipo de periplo que iban a realizar, la ropa y otros artículos quedaban prácticamente descartados, Candy y Mark se despidieron de ellos. Aunque Candy acarrearía con su famosa maleta blanca de esquinas rojas y la familiar y ancha franja roja atravesándola por mitad con varios vestidos regalo de su amiga. Mark puso cara rara, pero como Candy esbozó otra que lo era más aun, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a viajar hacia el futuro con un equipaje proveniente del pasado, ante la poca atrayente perspectiva de una enconada discusión.

La petición de que Jim les llevara hasta el campo, a un lugar poco habitado donde nadie advirtiera su extraño y un tanto heterodoxo método de viaje, chocó un poco a Margaret, antojándosele cuanto menos inusual, aunque teniendo en cuenta que Mark podía elevarse en el aire con esa bella luz áurea que tanto la reconfortara en la difícil noche en la que el barco supuestamente debería de haberse hundido, pero no era quien para cuestionar los métodos del joven que había evitado el naufragio del gran buque de línea.

Una vez que cargaron sus escasas pertenencias, el viejo Ford T de Jim, les dejó en un lugar apartado y tranquilo, tal y como Mark le había pedido. El afable caballero estrechó las manos de Candy y Mark deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, mientras les hacía entrega de las provisiones que una llorosa y entristecida Margaret les había preparado, y que sin duda les echaría de menos.

-Cuidaros amigos míos –les rogó Jim mientras abrazaba a ambos.

-Nunca os olvidaremos –susurró Candy tras besar la mejilla derecha de Jim. El buen hombre se sonrojó ligeramente y rió quedamente.

Cuando finalmente Mark y Candy se despidieron del hombre tomados de la mano, este lanzó un hondo suspiro y montando en su viejo y renqueante coche al que cuidaba con esmero y mantenía a punto con la mayor de las dedicaciones, lo puso en marcha y condujo nuevamente de vuelta hacia su mansión campestre.

38

La elegante ropa neoyorkina de Mark quedó al pie de un árbol, mientras el joven se cambiaba a su gastado y ajado vestuario moderno. Candy comprobó con lástima como el traje que con tanto cariño y buen hacer le había comprado Margaret al igual que sus vestidos, después de ir de compras durante toda una jornada por algunas de las tiendas más selectas de la ciudad, permanecían tiradas en el suelo y a la intemperie donde no durarían demasiado, si es que alguien que acertase a pasar por allí, no se las llevaba antes. Cuando Candy comprobó que Mark cargaba la pesada mochila a la espalda, con la munición de su arma se enojó revelándose subítamente contra la idea de deshacerse de sus vestidos, dejándolos tirados al pie de un árbol, y le dijo enfurecida:

-De modo que no puedes llevar nuestras ropas y no dejas ni a sol ni a sombra esas malditas granadas cónicas.

Mark se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono paciente:

-Nos son necesarias cariño. Tenemos que tener algo con lo que defendernos si el iridium vuelve a jugarnos otra mala pasada.

"Cómo si ya de por si no lo hubiera hecho" –pensó Candy enfurruñada y dándole la espalda.

Como adivinaba discusión a la vista, Mark le propuso una solución que en un principio no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿ Cómo ? –preguntó Candy indignada, adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante porque creía no haber escuchado bien las palabras de su marido- ¿ pretendes que mis vestidos vayan en tu mochila, arrugados y revueltos bajo esas grasientas granadas ? ¿ qué se manchen de aceite y huelan a pólvora durante semanas ?, no ni hablar –dijo adoptando una pose idéntica a la de su hermana adoptiva cuando se enojaba, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido y altivo.

Mark se rascó la nariz y tomándola por los hombros, desde detrás suyo dijo:

-Cariño, ya sé que son vestidos muy caros y hermosos, pero no hay otra solución. Si viajan fuera de la mochila serán un estorbo para el viaje en el tiempo, compréndelo. Aparte de que no puedes sujetar diez vestidos con las manos que tendrás ocupadas con tu maleta de la franja roja. Si algo se escapa del caparazón protector de iridium, arderá como una pavesa.

Candy seguía en sus trece y no quería que sus vestidos viajaran arrugados y prensados en una mochila maloliente, y tiznados de grasa y suciedad. Pero finalmente, entró en razón con un suspiro y aceptó con resignación:

-Está bien querido, tú ganas. Si no hay otro remedio…

No, no lo había.

39

Plegar y guardar, lo más cuidadosamente que pudo sus vestidos, le llevó a Candy algo más de una hora. Mark aguardó pacientemente pero harto de esperar, comentó exasperado que no entendía las absurdas modas de aquellos años. Vestidos aparatosos, con grandes lazos y puntillas que lo único que hacían era conferirles un aspecto ridículo y cursi. en su opinión. Lo que más gracia y estupor todo a un tiempo le causaba, era la crinolina, una especie de armazón que servía para ahuecar las largas faldas y evitar que su vuelo discurriera completamente liso, en relación a la vertical del suelo, motivo por el cual ambos se enzarzaban en discusiones dialécticas y sesudas en las que Candy no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Además, cuando estemos de vuelta, esas prendas estarán pasadas de moda Candy –dijo Mark examinando el iridium que discurría por las venas de sus muñecas emitiendo una leve luminosidad fosforescente, a su paso para verificar que todo estuviera correcto.

Candy apartó la vista con desagrado, pero no dijo nada.

-Eso es una cuestión que no estoy dispuesta a sopesar Mark –le espetó Candy mientras plegaba lo más cuidadosamente posible el último vestido –más riesgo tienen esas malditas bombas que portas siempre a la espalda.

-Son granadas y solo se activan cuando están cargadas dentro del cañón del arma Candy –dijo Mark apesadumbrado, mientras se aseguraba que los correajes de la mochila estuvieran perfectamente encajados en torno a sus hombros. Candy tenía toda la razón, porque solo a alguien como él se le había ocurrido viajar en el tiempo, ya fuera fortuitamente o no con un arsenal encima, pero desde que la desagradable experiencia que le convirtió en lo que era, se le quedara grabada a fuego en su mente, ya prácticamente no se había separado de aquella impedimenta de guerra. Por otro lado, contaba con un suministro casi ilimitado de munición porque Mermadón se la fabricaba tan pronto como sus necesidades se lo requerían. La mochila era ignífuga por lo que no temía que el fuego del iridium cuando se desprendiera de su espalda pudiera carbonizarla con el riesgo que suponía. A Candy no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que compartir a Mark con tal cantidad de pertrechos de combate, pero como él había transigido en lo de sus vestidos, ella haría otro tanto con lo de la munición, porque por otro lado, por equivocado que creyera que estuviera Mark, sabía que normalmente tomaría la decisión correcta.

Finalmente, cuando el equipaje de Candy estuvo dispuesto, la muchacha se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de su marido. Mark, que confiaba que esta vez si lograrían alcanzar su meta fue liberando lentamente el iridium una vez que le preguntó a Candy si estaba dispuesta:

-Cuando quieras mi príncipe –le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y besándole en los labios.

Mark echó a correr una vez que se aseguró que pese a todas las precauciones tomadas no había nadie en las inmediaciones no porque le descubriesen si no por dañar accidentalmente a algún ocasional paseante o furtivo mirón.

-Espero que esta vez no nos materialicemos durante el descubrimiento de América o en la antigua Roma –suspiró Candy mientras se agarraba a Mark que la estrechó entre sus brazos:

-Ven aquí –le espetó mientras acariciaba sus colas de caballo y depositaba un beso en su frente- no temas. La energía estática de ese rayo ha sido completamente eliminada y estoy en disposición de trazar un rumbo correcto, justo al momento inmediatamente después en que todo esto sucedió.

-¿ Quieres decir que será como si no nos hubiéramos ido ? –preguntó la muchacha a la cual la idea le parecía descabellada, aunque por otro lado le había escamado que en ningún momento Haltoran o Mermadón hubieran partido en su rescate. Se lo hizo saber a su marido y este reflexionando brevemente razonó:

-Puede que lo hayamos conseguido y por eso Mermadón que puede viajar en el tiempo como yo, no haya sido enviado para encontrarnos.

-El Cielo te oiga –susurró Candy apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Mark.

-Prepárate cariño –le susurró Mark abriendo las heridas en su carne, que a modo de válvulas, liberaban la peligrosa sustancia –esto va a ser un poco movido.

Candy le besó largamente mientras le decía con voz melosa:

-Mientras esté contigo mi amor, nada me importará.

Mark sonrió. Apartó los mechones rubios que se interponían entre los ojos de Candy y los suyos y dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien esta vez. Te lo prometo.

Las llamaradas de iridium partieron de su espalda mientras Candy ondeaba en torno a su cuello como si fuera una bufanda. Luego dio un salto y ambos jóvenes después de una corta ascensión ganaron rápidamente altura y entonces Mark liberó completamente toda la potencia del iridium para tratar de regresar justo al momento inmediatamente después al rayo, suplicando que aquella tormenta tan fuerte no hubiera registrado ningún otro similar. Finalmente el ampuloso traje que Margaret había encargado para Mark en un exclusiva y selecta sastrería de Nueva York a medida, mientras hacía caso omiso de los ruegos y débiles protestas de Mark para que no se gastara un dineral en él, compartió el escaso y menguado espacio de su mochila, junto con los vestidos de Candy y la munición explosiva, una vez que el joven lo recogiera nuevamente del suelo, en el que permanecía formando un pequeño revoltijo al pie del árbol, y lo guardase en su atestada bolsa de lona.

40

Jim Brown al contrario que su mujer, deseaba averiguar algo más acerca de sus misteriosos amigos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no estaba bien romper ese velo de intimidad que habían tejido en torno suyo, pero no logró evitar sustraerse a la curiosidad que su extraña petición le había causado. Caminó despacio intentando ocultarse tras haber fingido su marcha, resguardando su decrépito automóvil entre la maleza de un pequeño bosquecillo, y alcanzó a divisar, escondido entre unos matorrales como Mark con Candy se disponían a iniciar un fantástico e inaudito viaje. Mark aferró a Candy por la cintura y ella se sujetó con firmeza a su esposo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. De la espalda de Mark, después de una corta y furiosa carrera emergieron largas y tremolantes llamaradas, y luego envueltos en un haz de luz muy brillante, ambos surcaron el aire a velocidades meteóricas, ganando rápidamente altura para desaparecer entre las nubes, produciendo un atronador siseo que obligó a Jim a protegerse los oídos con las manos. Creyó que le estallarían los tímpanos y que caería desplomado, pero consiguió mantener su cordura y contempló boquiabierto como Mark y Candy se perdían de vista, mientras cada vez volaban más alto. Intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias y enjugándose el sudor de la frente, regresó a por su viejo Ford T y condujo con precaución de vuelta a su casa, intentando rehacerse de la impresión que la visión le había inferido. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que detener varias veces el coche para recobrar el control de si mismo a fin de no salirse de la carretera y tener un accidente. Tardó algo en llegar a su casa porque el temblor de sus piernas, que se había extendido al resto de su cuerpo era tan violento que le obligó aparte de tener que interrumpir su trayecto para serenarse respirando hondo, a reducir la velocidad para no perder el dominio del coche.

41

Cuando llegó encontró a su esposa enfrascada en la lectura de una carta que parecía muy importante y que había aparecido sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a la alacena donde Margaret almacenaba las confituras y conservas que elaboraba con tanto esmero y de las que había regalado varios frascos a Mark y a Candy. Pese a ser de mala educación, Jim se asomó por encima del hombro de Margaret y leyó junto con ella una escueta nota que Mark había escrito de su puño y letra y dirigida a cualquiera de los dos en la que desvelaba una extraña e inquietante verdad:

"Queridos Margaret y Jim, dado que habéis sido tan buenos con nosotros, me veo en la obligación de aclarar algunas de vuestras dudas, pese a que Margaret siempre se haya negado en redondo a nada que le sonase a revelación. Lo lamento pero tengo que hacerlo, aunque solo diré que nos pondréis encontrar no donde si no cuando, porque procedemos de otro tiempo completamente distinto a este, más exactamente del futuro. Para que nos podáis visitar como era el expreso deseo de Margaret, tendréis que esperar doce años. Confío que vuestra buena salud os permita llegar a esas fechas sin novedad. Entonces venid a vernos a las señas que os adjunto con esta misiva.

Sólo os pido una condición muy importante. Por favor, no nos busquéis antes de tiempo y de esa fecha.. Podría ser perturbador y peligroso para nuestro futuro el que os entrevistséis con nuestros alter egos, ante de lo recomendado. Espero que lo entendáis y sepáis tener paciencia. Sé que no es muy usual lo que os pido y menos encontrarse a personas como yo, pero os ruego que procedáis de esta manera..

Vuestro sincero amigo que os quiere:

Mark Anderson Langeron."

Margaret dio un respingo y miró súbitamente a su sorprendido marido que aun no le había contado el sensacional descubrimiento que había realizado fortuitamente, y que su mujer ya conocía, aunque él aquella noche estaba ayudando a la tripulación del Titanic a desatracar los botes salvavidas, y por tanto no lo vio. No sospechaba nada anómalo de las personas a las que había cobijado desinteresadamente bajo su techo, a la que juzgaba como dignas de confianza, aunque anodinas hasta que su particular manera de viajar le sacó de sus erróneas apreciaciones, acerca de los Anderson.

-No eran ángeles –dijo sonriente y eufórica Margaret porque volvería a saber de ellos –si no viajeros del tiempo.

Jim la miró estupefacto sin entender nada, aunque tuvo que aceptar una afirmación tan extravagante a raiz de lo que había presenciado y que coincidía más o menos, con lo que su mujer presenciara a bordo del Titanic.

Ni que decir tiene que el matrimonio respetó su promesa de no importunar a los otros yo de Candy y de Mark antes de tiempo, nunca mejor dicho, y que en 1924 efectuaron una largamente deseada y anhelada visita a ambos.

42

Esta vez Mark no perdió el conocimiento. Aterrizó apantallado por su poder de ocultamiento y cuando Candy descubrió el oscuro cielo en el que relumbraban rayos en un lejano horizonte estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción cuando tocaron el suelo, con sumo cuidado. Cuando Mark divisó las recónditas y estrechas callejuelas del pequeño pueblo de Waterfield, dio un gran grito de alegría que rivalizó con el que Candy emitió casi tan largo y estridente como el suyo. Pero antes de congratularse y abandonarse a las lógicas manifestaciones de afecto Mark corrió en busca de Haltoran, al que encontró desmayado pero vivo y aparentemente en buen estado de salud. Mark reanimó a su amigo, mientras le pedía a su esposa que se aproximara para atenderle mientras él se deshacía discretamente de la sangre contaminada.

Mark se distanció unos metros y los negros y ominosos chorros de sangre viscosa y nociva saltaron de su espalda bajo la inclemente e incesante lluvia, que no obstante parecía haber aflojado algo en intensidad, y que aun así, le estaba calando hasta los huesos, mientras Candy se concentraba en revisar el estado general de Haltoran, para no tener que fijar su atención en la penosa escena que tenía lugar a unos pasos por delante de ella y de su amigo Haltoran.

Candy que había musitado una breve plegaria por el éxito del viaje, realizó otra porque ningún nuevo rayo les volviera a importunar como lo había hecho el anterior. Haltoran abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando sus pupilas verdes se fijaron en las de su amigo que retornaba junto a él, una vez que su sangre quedó completamente purificada, emitiendo unos ocasionales regueros ya rojos que bajaban lentamente por su espalda y de su hombro derecho y que pronto dejarían de manar. El joven pelirrojo solo acertó a prodigarle un largo y emotivo abrazo. Ambos amigos rieron a carcajadas. Se pusieron rápidamente a cubierto bajo el porche de un edificio abandonado que mostraba un ruinoso aspecto. Sobre la puerta y en caracteres descoloridos figuraba un rótulo desvencijado, al igual que el resto de la deteriorada construcción, suspendido de unas cadenas al techo del porche y que rezaba: CANTINA.

Candy se les unió inmediatamente. Estaban tan enfrascados felicitándose mutuamente, estrechamente abrazados los tres que no se percataron que un automóvil rodó lentamente hasta las inmediaciones de la vieja y destartalada cantina. Mark se puso tenso lo mismo que Haltoran y ambos al unísono se dispusieron a sacar sus armas, cuando del vehículo con la divisa de la familia Legan en las puertas, descendió el servicial y amable Stuart, el cual había sido avisado por mí gracias a que en el Hogar de Pony habían instalado recientemente un teléfono por si se presentase alguna emergencia, sobre todo por los niños, con las aportaciones, que los Legan, aparte de Mark y Candy, generosamente dispensaban al orfanato. A su vez comuniqué a Stuart donde podíamos encontrar a Mark y a Haltoran. Yo también tenía un pequeño receptor que captaba la señal proveniente del transmisor que Mark aun llevaba disimulado en la bocamanga de su cazadora y que descubrió fortuitamente al alisar los pliegues de los puños de la arrugada y deslucida prenda. Pese a que la hermana María y la señora Pony intentaron disuadirme, suplicantes de que no fuera porque podía ser muy peligroso, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me curaron como pudieron y con algunos dientes de menos partí junto con Stuart para tratar de hacer algo. Además Stuart era un buen tirador y me entregó un arma por si tenía que defenderme explicándome breve y aceleradamente como usarla. Cuando Candy corrió a mi encuentro me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me derribó por tierra haciendo que mi sombrero se extraviara nuevamente. No fue hasta más tarde que me acordé de él y noté que ya no estaba sobre mi cabeza, perdido en algún paraje recóndito o tal vez en la cabeza de algún granjero u ocasional transeúnte que acertara a pasar por allí. Entonces se percató de que había perdido varios dientes y en mi mejilla hinchada y dolorida. Me cubrió de lágrimas y de mimos cuando le referí lo que había ocurrido con voz ligeramente gangosa y me examinó con cuidado aplicando sus expertas manos de enfermera sobre mi carrillo inflamado. -Maikel, querido amigo, ¿ que te han hecho esos canallas ? ¿ qué te han hecho ?

En el Hogar de Pony me administraron hielo aplicado con una compresa por las solícitas y cuidadosas manos de la hermana María que estaba siendo ayudada por Candy. Pregunté a la hermana María si en el botiquín del hospicio tendrían alguna aspirina o algo contra el dolor, y tanto Martha Pony como la hermana María negaron al unísono con la cabeza apenada.

-No importa. Resistiré hasta que Bryan pueda atenderme en Lakewood. Y…

Ante el repentino silencio de ambas mujeres arqueé las cejas comprobando que ya le conocían. Martha me contó las circunstancias en que tal encuentro se había producido aunque yo ya lo sabía por boca del propio padre de Mark.

Afortunadamente Brian me curó tan pronto como llegamos a la mansión hasta que un dentista llamado ex profeso por Ernest urgentemente se encargó de reparar mi maltrecha dentadura, aunque tuve que convalecer algunos días para recuperarme plenamente a cuenta de aquello.

43

Tras una breve parada en el Hogar de Pony para confirmar que las amables señora Pony, la hermana María, y los niños estaban bien, y disfrutar del emotivo recibimiento de los pequeños pupilos del orfanato y ponerles al corriente de su situación, tras unas escenas emotivas que hicieron que hasta a Haltoran se le escapara alguna furtiva lágrima, lo cual disimuló a duras penas, reemprendieron viaje en el automóvil de los Legan mientras la señora Pony emplazaba a Candy a que regresara lo antes posible a visitarlas. Cuando el coche abandonó con todos nosotros el Hogar de Pony, la anciana que no había dejado de agitar su mano para despedirnos, tuvo que apoyarse en la religiosa porque notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban y sus emociones la traicionaban, aunque se recobró gradualmente gracias a las fervientes palabras de ánimo de la monja, y al afecto de los niños que se reunieron en torno a ella, preocupados por la pasajera aflicción de Martha, intentando que volviera a sonreír, lo cual hizo, sobre todo por sus queridos y pequeños niños.

De vuelta a la mansión familiar de los Legan, a salvo de gangster desquiciados y furibundas tormentas con abundante aparato eléctrico, Mark conversó en el coche familiar de los Legan con Haltoran, mientras Candy hablaba conmigo. De pronto Mark se interesó por la suerte del Titanic. Haltoran sorprendido por el repentino giro que su amigo había introducido en la conversación que ambos estaban sosteniendo, se rascó la cabeza alzando las cejas, y dijo:

-Pero Mark hombre, eso es historia y de lo más básico. Se utilizó durante toda la Primera Guerra Mundial a la que sobrevivió afortunadamente, como transporte de tropas requisado por el gobierno norteamericano para contribuir al esfuerzo de guerra. Fue torpeado una vez pero sin consecuencias serias por parte del Ubooat 20, a la altura del Golfo de Vizcaya, cuando se dirigía a Francia, con destino al puerto de Cheburgo, transportando un contingente de soldados norteamericanos. Luego fue empleado hasta 1923 en su cometido original como transatlántico, y el clamor popular,, junto con una generosa donación por parte de Mac Gregor, aquel anciano millonario metido a soldado, que conocimos durante la guerra, junto con su perra San Bernardo, que estuvo a punto de morder a Maikel, lo salvó del desguace. Ahora es un museo flotante anclado en la rada de Nueva York, debido a que por su longevidad ya no es apto para seguir navegando, aunque ahora que lo dices…la verdad es que no se donde has estado metido.

Haltoran apuntaba tal dato, porque pese a que entre el momento en que los había perdido de vista por su imprevisible salto en el tiempo y su regreso apenas mediaron unos pocos instantes, en términos relativos, el joven pelirrojo, dedujo que una serie de acontecimientos imprevisibles que Mark parecía remiso a contarle habían sucedido en ese ínterin y lo del Titanic sin duda tenía que formar forzosamente parte de ello.

Se detuvo estupefacto al tener la sensación de que algo fallaba, que le faltaban datos, que había cosas que tenía que conocer, aunque no podía intuir el qué.

Mark también se quedó pensativo porque acababa de recordar que a menos que hubiera otra nave submarina con la misma denominación, cosa que no le parecía lógica, ni de la que hubiera constancia histórica alguna, el U-booat 20 fue el mismo submarino germano, que atacó al Mauritania con una salva de tres torpedos, ataque que repelió con la ayuda de su RPG-12 desde la cubierta de paseo del navío y en compañía de Candy. El imprevisto suceso había estropeado el delicioso momento que estaba viviendo en compañía de su esposa, mientras contemplaban juntos y arrebatados, las estrellas del firmamento.

Haltoran a su vez, recordó entonces una extraña y famosa leyenda que se había originado a partir de que algunos de los pasajeros del Titanic, nada más desembarcar , una vez concluido el viaje inagural del histórico navío habían referido a los numerosos periodistas congregados en el puerto para cubrir tan magno acontecimiento, de que un fenómeno sobrenatural al que tomaron por un ángel, porque no podría ser de otro modo, había fundido un iceberg que amenazaba la integridad del transatlántico, con una luz muy potente que lo redujo a la nada, para luego ascender nuevamente hacia el cielo. Naturalmente la Iglesia tomó con mucha cautela el asunto, no pronunciándose al respecto, y los psiquiatras y estudiosos que estudiaron a algunos de los testigos del supuesto fenómeno, unos cuantos, personas muy respetables e influyentes y otras no tanto, lo atribuyeron a un "estado de sugestión colectiva, debido a la enorme tensión del momento", que representó la más que palpable amenaza del gran iceberg. Sin emabrgo muchos otros no aceptaban que se descartara de un plumazo lo que tantas y tantas personas afirmaban haber visto con sus propios ojos, y se inclinaban por una única explicación plausible: un milagro.

Aunque Haltoran estaba elucubrando otra interpretación del misterioso suceso, un auténtico expediente X, que dio la vuelta al mundo y que ya formaría en lo sucesivo, parte del acervo popular y de la cultura universal y lo manifestó en voz alta. Candy rió divertida al escuchar la llamativa y extravagante expresión y le preguntó que era eso de "un expediente X".

-Un hecho sin resolver…e inexplicable, Candy –dijo Haltoran dándole vueltas a la idea que le rondaba por la cabeza y que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras, aunque finalmente terminó por hacerlo con una pregunta muy directa a Mark, que no le tomó precisamente por sorpresa:

-Mark, ¿ no habrás tenido algo que ver con el Titanic ? ¿ no habrás variado algún hecho fundamental de su historia y que desconozco por completo ?

Mark asintió solemnemente y afirmó ante el estupor de Haltoran y el mío, que estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza contra el techo del coche del bote que pegué pese a los esfuerzos de Candy porque me sosegara, debido a la impresión recibida. Stuart continuó tan imperturbable como siempre intentando no perder de vista la carretera, aunque ya en la distancia se divisaba la imponente mansión de los Legan. Como único síntoma visible de su perplejidad alzó la ceja izquierda, que parecía que iba a perderse bajo la lustrosa visera de su gorra de plato con anteojos.

En la cancela de entrada aguardando, estaban los señores Legan junto a la madre de Candy, Eleonor, abrazada al padre de Mark. Ambos habían formalizado su relación y se casarían en breve. También estaba Tom, que se había resistido seguir a Eliza porque aun se hallaba avergonzado de su duro proceder con Haltoran, aunque finalmente tuvo que ceder a las insistentes peticiones, casi órdenes de su esposa y por supuesto Annie que había acudido con sus padres y aguardaba impaciente con el corazón en un puño, la llegada de su marido. Su hijo Alan se encontraba junto a Marianne que no se separaba ni un ápice de ella. Un afecto especial ligaba a los dos niños, lo cual parecía contar con la especial aprobación de su hermano Maikel y por supuesto de sus respectivos padres. Por encima del ingente grupo de gente destacaba la imponente silueta de Mermadón que caminaba intranquilo de un lado a otro manoteando y emitiendo pequeños pitidos que exacerbaban la jaqueca de la señora Legan. Mermadon no veía el momento de que sus amigos llegaran ya de una vez. Helen le espetó desabridamente que se estuviera quieto y Ernest rió divertido cuando el enorme robot se paró en seco esbozando una disculpa con su meliflua voz.

Annie era constantemente tranquilizada por Patty para impedir que echara a correr antes de que el coche familiar de los Legan recorriera los últimos metros del camino de grava que unía la propiedad con la carretera proveniente de Chicago. Finalmente había renunciado a desplazarse a Italia. Prefería quedarse con Haltoran y su hijo y vivir una existencia cómoda y sin sobresaltos. En su decisión, para alivio de su estricta madre no intervino Haltoran para nada, pero la altiva dama había mejorado su relación con él, porque creía que era él quien había hecho entrar en razón a su hija. Patty llamó a Stear que no se hallaba a su lado. Su novio estaba discutiendo con Mermadón acerca de la solución de un complicado teorema de física, con vistas a un nuevo invento que tenía en mente. Ante el gesto de fastidio de Patty que se ajustó sus gafas sobre la nariz, y que le reclamaba con insistencia, el muchacho se disculpó con el robot emplazándole a discutir el interesante dilema para más tarde. En su precipitación por reunirse con su novia, sus gafas y su gorra blanca se desprendieron de sus respectivas ubicaciones, aunque Mermadon se las recogió al vuelo sin que sufrieran el menor daño, entregándoselas enseguida.

Pese a que Natasha había intentado que Anthony la acompañara, el muchacho se negó en redondo. Cualquier contacto con Candy le hacía rememorar dolorosos recuerdos que para él era mejor que continuaran sumidos en el olvido, por lo que declinó ir a recibir a Candy. Finalmente su esposa, con la contrariedad reflejada en su hermoso rostro similar al de Candy, accedió a quedarse con él, renunciando por el momento, a salir al encuentro de la muchacha y su esposo. Quizás más adelante…

En cuanto a Archie se había enfrascado en su trabajo, aunque últimamente estaba empezando a perderse en una destructiva huida hacia delante, en la que coqueteaba con el alcohol y las drogas más peligrosas y prohibidas. Aun no había sido capaz de olvidar a Candy.

También estaba Neil y su esposa Susan. Ambos estrechamente cogidos de la mano, reflexionaban cada cual a su modo, en la forma que Mark y sus extraordinarios compañeros de aventura habían influido en cada una de sus vidas. Neil pensó en la reveladora conversación que sostuvo con Mark, cuando le defendió de Albert pese a su reprobable conducta, y a partir de la cual, empezó a enmendar su vida poco a poco, y Susan en el breve y apasionado romance que mantuvo con Mark, desde que evitase que se convirtiera en una persona lisiada de por vida. Se sintió abrumada por la vergüenza, al recordar su intento de suicidio para recuperar a Mark después de que su breve noviazgo tocara a su fin. Neil se percató de su turbación por el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas y preguntó solícito a su esposa, tomándola delicadamente de la mano derecha:

-Cariño, ¿ te ocurre algo ?

-No Neil, querido, no es nada –se excusó sonriendo levemente mientras la bella actriz rubia, observaba por acto reflejo su pierna, agradeciéndole sus desvelos hacia ella. Mermadon que estaba a su lado, le produjo un ligero temor al principio, que perdió a medida que comprobó que el robot no solo era inofensivo, sino muy simpático y atento. A su hijo Clark parecía encantarle, porque no paraba de jugar con el coloso metálico.

Susan evocó aquellos pasajes de su vida con una sonrisa. Tan solo era un grato recuerdo. Amaba a su marido y a su hijo, profundamente, pero a veces el pasado invade nuestras mentes haciéndonos rememorar brevemente emociones pasadas que creíamos ya olvidadas.

Mark sacudió levemente el hombro de Haltoran que se había quedado anonadado ante la magnitud del inverosímil pensamiento que estaba atravesando su mente y que quedó plenamente confirmado con la subsiguiente aclaración de su amigo:

-Se hundió en 1912 por causa de un iceberg, o mejor dicho debería haberse hundido…solo que –tragó saliva y continuó hablando con dificultad - yo…evité su hundimiento.

-¿ Cómo qué qué… ?, ¿ qué hiciste qué ? –preguntó Haltoran asombrado en grado sumo, creyendo haber oído mal. Lanzó un largo silbido que hizo reír a Candy que se giró, para observar con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, los de Haltoran desorbitados de estupor mientras se abrazaba a Mark. Haltoran se restregó los párpados y dijo:

-Creo que tendré que tomarme un buen trago para asumir esto –declaró meneando la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia –intervino Candy pero cuando lleguemos a casa, os la contaremos con pelos y señales, palabra, pero antes un poco de paciencia.

"A casa" sonrió la hermosa joven pecosa. Qué bien sonaban aquellas palabras. Y que adorable era saborear sus sílabas acariciantes, deletreándolas con fruición.

Junto a la puerta de la mansión, un pequeño y esmeradamente cuidado Ford T, pese a su antigüedad y vetustez, había aparcado cerca del gran grupo de gente congregada ante la cancela de la casa Legan. De su interior descendió un matrimonio de ancianos con aspecto juvenil que se presentaron amablemente ante los señores Legan siendo recibidos, con halago por parte suya, una vez explicaron que relación tenían con el matrimonio Anderson, y rogando educadamente a Helen y a Ernest, que les autorizaran a recibir a una viejos amigos, en referencia a Candy y a Mark. Ernest permitió al anciano matrimonio, sumarse al gran recibimiento que dentro de poco tiempo dispensarían a Candy.

Margaret se ajustó el gran sombrero que le confería aspecto de sombrilla andante y sonrió observando el Cadillac conducido por Stuart, y en el que alcanzó a distinguir la faz sonriente y eufórica de Candy que asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla saludando a todos con grandes gritos y agitando la mano derecha.

-Me parece que hemos llegado puntuales a la cita –susurró a su marido que dio un respingo cuando un autómata de dos metros de altura, que había aparecido imprevistamente como de la nada, le saludó ceremoniosamente y con exquisitos modales. Luego un mayordomo que parecía un niño por su aspecto juvenil y su baja estatura, rodeado por una trouppe de niños y niñas sonrientes, que no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, y una hermosa sirvienta de pelo castaño recogido en una trenza y una cofia almidonada sobre su cabeza, y un poco más alta que él, que le abrazaba y le besaba a cada rato en las mejillas y en los labios, efusivamente, se hizo cargo de sus gabanes y sombreros, lastrado por varios pequeños que no dejaban de aferrarse a su padre, demandando constantemente su atención.

Carlos se disculpó ante los ancianos señores con una sonrisa, que reían sin mala intención ante la situación del apurado mayordomo, y poniendo cara de circunstancias explicó, algo azorado:

-Mi familia…es así de cariñosa señores. –dijo Carlos encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa -Hijos, dejad que papá trabaje, Steve no te pongas en medio, Jenny no hagas rabiar a Silvia y a Clean. Jane obedece a mamá y no molestes a los señores.

Finalmente Mermadón vino en su ayuda por sugerencia de Ernest, y tuvo que emplearse a fondo contando algunas historias infantiles, congregando a los niños en torno suyo que le escuchaban ensimismados, mientras le iba rodeando, sentándose en semicírculo a su alrededor, para que dieran un momento de respiro al atribulado y atareado Carlos.

Helen ordenó a Dorothy que dejara en paz a su marido por un momento y que ayudara a Clara y al resto del servicio a disponerlo todo para el suntuoso banquete que celebraría el retorno de Mark, Candy, y todos nosotros.

Jim devolvió el saludo al robot estudiándole boquiabierto y rodeándole para apreciar mejor su envergadura.

-Está igual que entonces –susurró Margaret conteniendo las lágrimas y alegrándose de que Mark le hubiera revelado la verdad mediante esa nota, que en un primer momento estuvo a punto de arrojar al fuego, pero que decidió conservar y leer finalmente, después de una larga y sesuda meditación.

La tía abuela Elroy observó la escena complacida cuando entramos en el gran salón para homenajear a Candy y a Mark una vez que tuvieron lugar las consabidas sesiones de lágrimas, abrazos, muestras de afecto y bromas aderezadas por una hilaridad desbordante y contagiosa. La anciana matriarca sonrió complacida. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que abandonaba su retiro casi monacal y accedía a departir con los Legan y sus invitados tras aceptar nuestra invitación, congeniando mejor de lo que podía esperarse para una persona que no pisaba la calle u otra estancia que no fueran sus habitaciones privadas, desde hacía varios años y cuyo carácter se suponía que habría sufrido una importante merma por el largo aislamiento después de tantos días de reclusión voluntaria. Aun no había podido olvidar la profunda decepción que le causara Albert y el escándalo que supuso para ella y la familia su pena de reclusión.

44

Por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, Dorothy junto con su marido Carlos y Clara fueron invitados y admitidos en la celebración en honor de Candy y de Mark, por expreso deseo de Candy. Mientras los hijos de Carlos continuaban siendo entretenidos por Mermadon que hacía de improvisada nurse, no obstante vigilados por algunas criadas por si acaso, y Candy alzaba su copa para proponer un brindis que fue emotivamente respondido por todos nosotros, Clara, deslumbrante en un vestido de noche rojo con un pequeño escote se había sentado a mi lado. Deseaba hablarme en privado, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta y me excusé ante los invitados para ausentarme unos minutos. La tía abuela Elroy levantó una ceja reprobadoramente, pero accedió con un gesto de cabeza a que me fuera, mientras su ganchuda nariz temblaba levemente. Clara preguntó al señor Legan si podía también ausentarse y el afable caballero intuyendo el motivo, le permitió que se fuera, unos minutos después de que yo lo hubiera hecho. Nos encontramos en un mirador que daba a los espléndidos jardines de la parte sur de la propiedad. La chica me abrazó sorpresivamente y antes de que pudiera reponerme de la sorpresa, me declaró un amor que había germinado en silencio y madurado durante mucho tiempo desde que la salvara de aquellos malhechores durante mi imprevista visita a Eliza y Tom, para hacerle entrega a su hija Candy con motivo de su cumpleaños, de un enorme muñeco de peluche como regalo. Me quité las gafas un momento y repuse:

-Clara, me siento muy halagado pero podría ser tu padre.

De hecho mi idea era adoptarla, pero la chica frunció el ceño ante la comparación, como para proponerle algo semejante.

-No me importa- y rodeó mi cuello con mis brazos. Estaba muy bella y la pluma de faisán que adoraba sus cabellos le confería un toque especial de distinción realzando su atractivo disimulado y oculto por el severo y recatado uniforme de criada.

Conocía ese tipo de amor y supuse que sería inútil y en vano luchar contra eso, aparte de que no deseaba hundir la moral de Clara mediante, un poco cuidadoso y brusco desengaño. Por otro lado, la joven era ya mayor de edad, o por lo menos tenía la edad legal para casarse si sus padres o tutores lo consentían Me sentía un poco solo, y más después de comprobar como mis sentimientos hacia Candy resurgían, aunque no fuera mi intención luchar por una meta imposible. Miré a Clara. Estaba harto de mi soltería, de mis desengaños y mi soledad, por lo que aunque supuse que me costaría un poco, terminaría por quererla. La correspondí abrazándola y musité para alborozo de la muchacha que permanecía callada, aguardando temblorosa, mi respuesta:

-Tendrás que tener un poco paciencia conmigo. A veces puedo resultar un poco gruñón –sonreí halagado por el afecto de tan bella criatura.

-¿ El señor habla en serio ?, no perdón –dijo azorada y ruborizándose intensamente mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios pintados de rojo, ante mi expresión de fingida reprobación- ¿ de verdad hablas en serio Maikel ? –retificó.

Asentí sonriéndola un poco más abiertamente. La chica y yo nos besamos largamente y permanecimos así, estrechamente abrazados, durante un buen rato. Mis pobres encías me produjeron un sordo dolor cuando Clara aplicó sus labios sobre los míos, pero no me importó. Los calmantes prescritos por Bryan y el perfecto trabajo del odontólogo que Ernest había hecho venir expresamente para mí, me ayudaron a sobrellevar los adversos efectos de haber perdido varios dientes, por intentar defender a unas buenas personas. El dentista me prometió que en breve plazo me implantaría otros postizos, tan perfectos que nadie notaría diferencia con un diente real y que ni siquiera yo encontraría disimilitud con los anteriores. Con estos no tendría problemas ni para sonreír, comer o besar.

FIN DE LA NOVENA PARTE


	10. OTRA REALIDAD, LA DESESPERADA LUCHA

OTRA REALIDAD, LA DESESPERADA LUCHA POR CANDY

DECIMA PARTE

1

Después del banquete y subsiguiente fiesta que los Legan habían preparado para Candy y su marido, y durante la que además Mark se enteró del compromiso formal de su padre con la madre de Candy, lo cual le cogió desprevenido, una vez que se hubo sumado a las muestras de afecto y cariño junto con los halagos y felicitaciones para el prometido de Eleonor, que ya era uno más dentro del complejo y extraño, pero entrañable mundo que se había conformado entre los muros de Lakewood y del que incluso formaba parte un moderno y revolucionario robot, único en su género. Tras agradecer y recordar con los Brown toda la ayuda y cariño recibido y sin la cual, tal vez, Mark y más que él, quizás Candy no habría sido capaz de resistir el enorme choque moral que le había acarreado la contemplación de dos dramáticos acontecimientos, por un lado, una devastadora guerra en el último confín del mundo, y por el otro el dramático salvamento del mítico Titanic que el joven había llevado a cabo, por su esposa y casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Una vez que ambos padres lloraron sobre los rostros entristecidos y emocionados de Marianne y Maikel, en el que los cuatro estrechamente abrazados se prometieron no separarse jamás, después de tantos acontecimientos que llenaron una de las tardes más ajetreadas que recordara Candy en toda su vida, cuando la noche extendió sus dedos de silencio y negrura sobre la propiedad que ahora le pertenecía, Mark, conde de Grahester, tomó a su esposa la condesa en brazos y subió con ella a cuestas los peldaños que le separaban de su alcoba en silencio. Candy con el cabello rubio totalmente suelto, que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros se aferraba a Mark con fuerza, contemplándole con sus deslumbrantes ojos como esmeraldas. El vestido de noche de Candy, de una viva tonalidad roja remansaba por el suelo, mientras Mark se inclinaba sobre ella. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ambos entraron procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de la cama, Candy alzó la cabeza y musitó:

-Te quiero Mark.

-Yo también.

La besó y se dejaron caer sobre el lecho para amarse.

2

Candy reposaba reclinada sobre Mark, abrazándole con fuerza como si temiera que el joven fuera a marcharse de nuevo, durmiendo plácidamente. Mark que estaba despierto velaba el sueño de su esposa acariciando sus cabellos y prometiéndose así mismo que jamás volvería a separarse de ella y que tal como le había garantizado se terminarían los viajes en el tiempo. El iridium nunca más volvería a emanar de sus muñecas ni exhibir su poder, respecto en cuanto a él se refería. Mark besó las mejillas de Candy. Sus brazos ceñían el torso de Mark el cual no se cansaba de admirar a su esposa. Se preguntó como tras haberla engañado con otra mujer, en el contexto de un mundo tardomedieval, Candy aun así le había perdonado. Mark llegó a esa realidad para enfrentarse sin éxito, a una amenaza, de la cual se desharía en secreto, en un viaje relámpago al siglo XX donde terminó con los sueños de grandeza de un brillante científico que había pretendido dominar y esclavizar al mundo con la asistencia de poderosos robots. Y si lo hizo no fue realmente pensando en la seguridad de un tiempo que ya no era el suyo y al que no se sentía apegado, si no porque no quería que tal personaje, siguiera constituyendo una acechante pesadilla para su esposa y sus hijos. En cuanto a la respuesta del porqué Candy le había concedido otra oportunidad, tal y como ella le pronosticara en la penumbra de la cueva situada allende de su recogido y protector mundo, en un tiempo remoto, de un lugar igualmente remoto sumido en una devastadora guerra, la muchacha ya se lo había confesado.

Su vínculo de amor era tan fuerte que cortarlo, aunque cualquiera de los dos hubiera realizado un acto reprochable, como en el caso de Mark y tal vez irreparable, les habría matado. Candy podía permanecer alejada de Anthony, de Terry y de cualquier otro hombre que supuestamente la hubiera amado, pero no de Mark. La impronta que el viajero del tiempo, había dejado en el corazón de la joven, era tan indeleble, que borrarla terminaría con su vida de una forma dolorosa y lenta en una larga agonía.

Buena prueba de ello la tenía en el momento en que Mark se separó nuevamente de ella poco después de salvarla de la embravecida furia de la cascada de Lakewood. Sus recuerdos retornaron y se pasó cerca de un mes acostada, aquejada de una extrema debilidad y un delirio que la hacía gritar y anhelar continuamente al joven crono nauta. Estuvo a punto de perder la vida hasta que finalmente, tal vez su mente teniendo piedad de la atormentada joven volvió a sumergir el recuerdo de su encuentro con Mark en la colina de Pony en el olvido. Se recobró a duras penas y logró rehacerse junto a Anthony hasta que algunos nuevos y esporádicas visitas de Mark, reavivaron la llama de aquel amor que se fortalecía día a día. Pero otra vez su mente, tal vez compasiva con su sufrimiento, corría un velo de olvido sobre sus recuerdos. Pese a recaer en su tormento, cuando Mark defendió a su hermanastro Neil y encararse con ella brevemente, aun cuando la libró en un terrible viaje de extrema dureza a otro país terminaba por rehacerse y permanecer aislada de una realidad que se abría camino hacia su corazón cada vez con mayor fuerza y cobrando más y más empuje. Pero cuando Mark salvó a Anthony para impedir que su dicha se hiciera añicos, el dique de contención de sus recuerdos se vino abajo y finalmente, su amor desbordado e infinito como las aguas embravecidas de las que la rescatara Mark terminó por anegar su corazón. Mark supo entonces que si volvía a marcharse, la mataría y él terminaría por no sobrevivir a su separación. Aquella tarde no fue tanto la gravedad de sus hemorragias y heridas la que mantuvo atado a ese momento, sino su desesperada pasión que a él, pese a ser más fuerte que Candy en ese sentido y no estar protegido por una especie de bloqueo mental, le había terminado por doblegar del todo.

Y aquel lazo les encadenaría de por vida.

3

Saori reflexionó sobre las razones que le habían impulsado a buscar la ayuda de Mark, intentando destruirlo. Puede que sonara muy extraño, pero para lograr que la mítica sirgue, elaborada en el mismo metal primigenio que nació de la creación del Universo despertara de su letargo, hacía falta un acontecimiento tan traumático, que afectara a la psique del joven como para conseguir que la armadura se vinculara con este. Saori sabía perfectamente que el nuevo enemigo de la Humanidad no sería abatido por sus caballeros, conocía de antemano que el poder del retorcido y torticero científico no era fácil de abatir. Y por esa razón sacrificó el Santuario y ella misma se puso en mortal peligro para conseguir sus propósitos. A su vez, el doctor Infierno, tratando desesperadamente de ganar tiempo se propuso desviar a Mark hacia Nevus, con un elaborado engaño del que formó parte su mano derecha, el barón Ashura haciendo creer a Mark, que la energía del gran árbol que con sus raíces sostenía al mundo también influía sobre el destino de la Tierra. Y como parte del engaño, otro de sus lugartenientes, quizás el más peligroso y letal de todos, el Vizconde Cerdo, maestro del engaño y el disfraz, supremo dominador de las arcanas artes de la Magia, fue enviado a influenciar a Atenea. Quizás contra la diosa no hubiera tenido nada que hacer, pero Saori, su receptáculo humano seguía siendo como mortal, tan vulnerable y atacable como cualquiera del resto de los habitantes del planeta. El temido vizconde, tal vez no pudiera ni rozar tan siquiera a una diosa, pero su parte humana se hallaba a su alcance. Se infiltró en el Santuario, en el cual no llegó ni poner la planta de sus pies, y se proyectó mediante una imagen de si mismo hasta los aposentos privados de Saori,. La imagen fantasmal, susurró bajo la forma de un hombre de piel cetrina y larga barba enmarañada y negra al oído de la muchacha, mientras dormía profundamente, lo que debería de hacer y decir para convencer a Mark de que realizase tal inusual y largo viaje a otra dimensión, que resultó ser finalmente un planeta situado en los márgenes del Universo conocido.

Mientras Mark buscaba enemigos ficticios en otro mundo alejado varios cientos de años luz de la Tierra, y al que el doctor Infierno había despachado a su más fiel servidor engañándole a su vez, para dar más verosimilitud a su complicado y sutil plan que fue tejiendo como una tela de araña en torno a Mark, él secuestraría a Candy para doblegar a Mark a su merced, obligándole incluso a secundar sus malvadas intenciones, pero las cosas se complicaron en grado sumo. La resistencia terrestre contra sus designios, encabezada por un anciano médico francés centenario, en algún lugar de Centroeuropa estaba absorbiendo más recursos y medios de los que podía permitirse. Teniendo que enviar a su otro lugarteniente, el conde Broken para sofocar la rebelión se le presentó otro percance. La disciplina de sus tropas y el antaño poder e influencia que ejercía sobre las mismas, se habían esfumado. El colapso interno y el subsiguiente caos habían dejado paso a un estado de degradación y decadencia casi totales. Incapaz de evitar que los cimientos de su imperio fueran deshechos desde dentro de forma soterrada, y con el principal de sus lugartenientes ausente, que quizás podría haber remediado la situación, al menos en parte, porque el prestigio y el dominio que el barón Ashura ejercía sobre las máscaras de hierro estaban fuera de toda duda, solo era cuestión de tiempo, nunca mejor dicho que Mark buscase al doctor Infierno para vengar la terrible afrenta que le había inferido, no tanto por él, sino por el dolor y el sufrimiento que había planeado producirle a su esposa y a sus seres queridos. Mientras arrasaba el imperio subterráneo del doctor Infierno, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, pensó en la advertencia que le había realizado al capataz de los Andrew en sus instantes finales de vida, cuando terminó con esta:

"Si me hubieras atacado a mí, quizás te hubiese perdonado la vida, pero al haber hecho sufrir a mi esposa, has firmado tu sentencia. Mi esposa, mi Candy es sagrada, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para que lo entiendas".

Mientras Tauros F3, herido mortalmente por Mark, se precipitaba sobre el malhadado y ofuscado Doctor Infierno , que permanecía sentado en su trono, poco después de que en un gesto de magnanimidad o quizás postrer sentido del honor liberase a Koji Kabuto y a Sayaka Yumi, el vizconde Cerdo aprovechó para deslizarse subrepticiamente por un pasadizo secreto, huyendo en la oscuridad mientras las llamaradas de iridium siseaban rabiosas destrozándolo todo. Broken yacía sin vida a pocos metros de su señor y Ashura, en su retirado dorado en otro mundo no prestó la menor atención a los dramáticos acontecimientos que estaban terminando con el sueño malvado de su otrora poderoso amo y señor. Antes de perderse entre las tinieblas, el vizconde Cerdo se giró y juró venganza mientras se lamentaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha:

-Si el doctor Infierno me hubiera escuchado, si mi señor hubiera dejado todo este asunto en mis manos…

4

La retorcida venganza del Vizconde Cerdo no tardó en llegar. De hecho, mientras Mark estrechaba a su esposa entre sus brazos, la cual dormía plácidamente recostada en él, mientras el joven disfrutaba de su compañía y rememoraba hechos de su vida, una oscuridad tan impenetrable como cerrada invadió la habitación. De repente las estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento parecieron apagarse y un viento helado invadió la alcoba. Mark extrañado se irguió con cuidado de no despertar a Candy, la cual seguía sumida en un profundo sueño para asegurarse de que las contraventanas del balcón estaban cerradas, al igual que los batientes de la puerta que se abría al balcón que presidía la parte central de la fachada de la mansión Legan. Caminó con tiento intentando no hacer ruido. Mark se giró hacia Candy que bañada en la escasa luz proveniente de unas nubes plateadas que asomaban por el horizonte semejaba una princesa de cuento de hadas, increíblemente hermosa con los cabellos rubios deplegados sobre la almohada y en torno a sus hombros, mientras mantenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Mark dirigió hacia la muchacha una mirada cargada de amor. Habían luchado tanto por su amor y habían pasado por tantas pruebas tan duras y terribles que se le hacía extraño vivir en un remanso de paz. Si hubiera sospechado lo que le esperaba, tal vez no hubiera sido tan confiado. Mark examinó las contraventanas de madera y movió el picaporte de las puertas dobles tras las cuales, estaba la imponente terraza desde la que los hermanos Legan recibieran a Candy con un jarro de agua que vaciaron completamente sobre su cabeza. Como reacción a aquello, de no presentarse rápidamente Helen, Candy habría arrojado a Neil por encima de la balaustrada al enlazarle la muñeca con un lazo que llevaba entre las manos. Sonrió al evocar que aquel lugar había sido el punto de partida para la difícil vida de su valerosa y bella esposa. Las puertas estaban cerradas firmemente y no había ni una sola rendija por donde entrara aquella repentina ráfaga de aire gélido que se había colado sorpresivamente en la habitación. Volvió a la cama restregándose los ojos, tras reprocharse aquellas figuraciones tan infantiles, más propias de sus hijos que de él. Se acostó nuevamente junto a su esposa a la que besó levemente en los labios. La muchacha no se movió ni un ápice. Mark dio un pequeño respingo. Normalmente Candy no tenía el sueño tan profundo, pero tampoco era cuestión de despertarla para comprobarlo. Se tendió de costado cuan largo era en la cama sobre las sábanas cubriéndose con el edredón, cuando de repente sus músculos se crisparon y se puso tenso. Un par de ojos oscuros y crueles le estaban observando desde el fondo de la habitación.

5

Inmediatamente se puso en pie de un salto tomando su arma, de la cual no se había vuelto a separar pese a las protestas de Candy. Odiaba tener que interrumpir el descanso de su esposa, pero fuera lo que fuera aquello, no la iba a dejar desprotegida a su merced. Mark amartilló el arma con un suspiro. El ruido sería lo bastante fuerte como para que Candy retornara del mundo de los sueños. Esperaba que el resto de los habitantes de la casa no se alarmaran por el fuerte sonido que estaba a punto de producir. Para su extrañeza, Candy no solo no abrió los ojos si no que parecía completamente inmóvil pese a que continuaba respirando suavemente y su torso se elevaba y descendía acompasadamente. Entonces los ojos que le observaban crueles y burlones, aparecieron enmarcados por un rostro adusto y cruel, enmarcado por una larga y poblada barba. El hombre de enmarañados y largos cabellos negros que se confundían con su barba llevaba un traje pasado de moda. Mark levantó su arma y le apuntó pero el hombre sonrió burlonamente y dijo sin pronunciar palabra:

-Es inútil alacrán, nunca podrías alcanzarme, porque lo que estás viendo no es mi cuerpo físico sino una representación del mismo. Una imagen etérea e impalpable.

Las palabras del ser resonaban en su mente. Mark temió que estuviera en lo cierto porque en ningún momento aquel hombre habría logrado invadir la intimidad de su cuarto sin que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Temiendo lo peor fue a despertar a su esposa, para que aunque se llevase un terrible susto, sacarla de allí cuanto antes y ponerla a salvo mientras él se las entendía con el hombre barbudo, el cual antes de que Mark hubiera siquiera empezado a moverse le transmitió su pensamiento:

-Es inútil Mark. Tu esposa ha caído en un letargo más profundo que el del sueño definitivo. No podrás despertarla y tus poderes está vez no te servirá de gran ayuda.

Mark intentó abalanzarse contra el ser el cual no se movió para acreditar la veracidad de sus afirmaciones. Sus contundentes puñetazos solo rasgaron aire, atravesando la adusta y temible silueta del hombre.

-¿ Quién eres ? ¿ qué le has hecho a mi esposa maldito cerdo ? –aulló fuera de sí. Ya le daba igual que el resto de los moradores de la mansión se despertaran, pero no se escuchó ningún rumor, ni el más leve susurro. Ni siquiera Mermadón que solía estar activo durante la noche como medida supletoria de seguridad y vigilancia reaccionó.

-Mark tranquilízate –le dijo la imagen sin desplegar los labios- todos los habitantes de esta casa, incluido vuestro robot, están inmersos en un letargo del que no los podrás rescatar por medios violentos. Pero no temas, no han sufrido el menor daño. Todos ellos recobrarán la consciencia al amanecer, menos tu esposa.

Mark sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Por alguna razón que aun no alcanzaba a comprender, aquel ser se le hacía sospechosamente conocido, muy conocido. Captando sus dudas y temores, el hombre asintió y le envió sus pensamientos:

-¿ No me conoces Mark ? –preguntó desgranando las palabras- bien, te lo voy a decir. He venido a vengar a mi señor el Doctor Infierno. Soy el Vizconde Cerdo.

Mark notó como la sangre se paralizaba en sus venas. Era el ilusionista, el mago, el encantador del doctor Infierno y el más terrible de sus lugartenientes. De todos ellos, no había reparado en el más astuto y temible.

5

No tenía ninguna opción. Si disparaba una granada cónica contra el ser, explotaría con tal violencia que la mansión entera saltaría por los aires matando a su esposa, y a todos nosotros, menos a la visión que continuaba observándole con sus ojos burlones y una ligera sonrisa entre los labios que se abrían entre las hirsutas pero bien cuidadas barbas. Emplear el iridium representaría otro tanto de lo mismo. Aunque pudiera inferir algún daño al vizconde Cerdo, seguramente la mansión Legan ardería como una tea hasta los cimientos. Llorar y maldecir no arreglaría el problema ni haría que su esposa o los demás recuperásemos el sentido. Por lo que Mark bajó el arma aun sin desplegar y dijo mirando suplicante al vizconde:

-Si me quieres a mí adelante. Aquí me tienes, pero deja en paz a mi esposa y a mi familia, por favor –dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos de azabache mientras se arrodillaba ante el secuaz de su antiguo enemigo.

-Levántate alacrán –dijo la aparición con voz autoritaria- aunque solo deseo vengar a mi amo y señor, no quiero hacerlo humillándote. Eres el único enemigo que ha demostrado una tenacidad y una fortaleza increíble. Tu poder y fuerza son tales que ni yo personalmente podría vencerte y por eso me manifiesto a través de esta representación incorpórea mía. Por eso te propongo un reto.

Mark se alzó lentamente. Creía que había entendido mal las palabras del ilusionista.

-El resto –prosiguió la imagen que se agitaba levemente deformando el aire sobre el que se mecía lentamente- consiste en que me demuestres que tu amor por Candy es tan fuerte como para haberte posibilitado derrotar a mi señor.

Antes de que Mark intentara decir nada, el vizconde alzó la mano derecha interrumpiéndole, para pedir silencio.

-El reto consistirá en que pruebes que eres capaz de defender tu amor en las condiciones más adversas, para lo cual deberás trasladarte a una realidad alternativa donde otro hombre disputará el corazón de Candy contigo, aun sin saberlo.

Mark notó como una sorda ira le atenazaba. Lo que le estaba proponiendo el vizconde era ni más ni menos que utilizase sus poderes para recalar en una línea temporal en la que Candy y Terry eran novios y tal vez tuviesen posibilidades de llevar adelante su amor.

Mark se negó en redondo y tan vehemente que el ser retrocedió unos pasos, pese a que era una imagen incorpórea a la que Mark no podía dañar. Era evidente que el auténtico vizconde manejaba su propia imagen a mucha distancia de allí desde un lugar seguro. Por un acto reflejo, dio un paso atrás ante la impetuosa acometida de Mark.

-Entonces –dijo cruzando los brazos- y dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo- tu esposa no abrirá los ojos jamás. Elige Mark. No puedo obligarte a que participes en mi desafío, ni enfrentarme físicamente a ti porque no tendría la más mínima oportunidad en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si que puedo influir en la mente de Candy para que continúe durmiendo eternamente. Tú decides alacrán. Mark vertió dos lágrimas sobre la alfombra de su lujoso cuarto. Los regueros blancos que perlaban sus mejillas brillaron como rayos de luna en su faz. No dijo nada. Y no era para menos. El alterar una realidad alternativa, ya el mero hecho de invadirla podía acarrear que terminase desplazando la original reemplazándola. En resumidas cuentas, podía perder a Candy, y sus hijos tal vez no nacer nunca, porque como resultado de la manipulación quizás no llegara a surcar el tiempo o cayera en otra época muy distinta de aquella en la que había conocido a Candy, enamorándose mutuamente el uno del uno.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Por lo que intentando contener las lágrimas y mostrar el debido respeto al vizconde pese a que solo deseaba arrancarle el alma, cosa que el siniestro personaje percibía en su mente como violentas olas de ira estrellándose contra el acantilado de su desesperación escuchó las condiciones y esencia de su retorcido y macabro plan.

6

Las condiciones eran sencillas. Debía de viajar a esa otra realidad alternativa y partiendo del momento en que Candy y Terry Grandschester se conocía intentar reconquistar a su esposa, que naturalmente no le conocería de nada y no estaría casado con él. Tampoco existirían sus hijos Marianne y Maikel y ninguno de nosotros tal vez estuviéramos allí tampoco.

-Podrás utilizar tus poderes, pero al final, lo que contará es la decisión final de Candy. Si cuando llegues al final del todo, ella corresponde a tus sentimientos, haré que ella despierte y nunca más volverás a saber de mí. Te lo garantizo.

-Y si no utilizo mi poder mental contra ti –dijo al captar los pensamientos de Mark al respecto- para derrotarte, es porque tu mente es demasiado poderosa como para influenciarla o doblegarla, aparte de que podrías rastrearme con una mínima probabilidad de éxito y tu venganza sería ciertamente horrible.

7

No podía hacer otra cosa que escucharle y permanecer allí quieto, conteniendo su rabia y sus lágrimas. Su arma brillaba levemente sobre el suelo de madera de su habitación, a donde había ido a parar una vez que lo arrojara con estrépito y furia, aunque como le había predicho la aparición, nadie en la mansión se despertó. No se escuchó ni el más leve susurro, ni el sonido más apagado se dejó sentir en los pasillos, ni en los salones de la mansión de los Legan. Mark acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa, empapando su bello rostro con sus incesantes lágrimas, mientras se preguntaba espantado y rabioso porqué, porqué su ángel, la madre de sus hijos y su compañera tenía que sufrir aquel irreal y horrible tormento.

-Perdóname amor mío, perdóname -susurró Mark mientras besaba el rostro de Candy que continuaba sumida en un sueño muy profundo. Entonces Mark se acordó de Maikel y de Marianne y tuvo la tentación de ir rápidamente a sus habitaciones para comprobar que se encontrasen bien. No sabía que hacer. Por un lado no se atrevía a dejar a su esposa sola junto a la imagen del hombre barbudo y de piel cetrina que le observaba ceñudo con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Por otro, si lo que le había comentado era totalmente cierto y preciso, ningún habitante de la casa se despertaría. Como si realmente pudiera leerle el pensamiento el vizconde de indigno nombre repuso mientras su imagen fluctuaba como las calmas aguas de un lago al arrojar una piedra a su superficie formando ondas concéntricas:

-No ganas nada yendo a cerciorarte. Están tan dormidos como ella. Con la diferencia de que despertarán mañana por la mañana, pero ella no. Candy continuará en su letargo, hasta que cumplas tu parte del pacto.

Mark se giró encolerizado. Esgrimió su puño izquierdo hacia delante mientras algunas llamaradas de iridium empezaban a alzarse de su piel. Las mangas de la camisa de su pijama empezaban a consumirse presas de un voraz fuego. Ningún tejido que no fuera el de la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando involuntariamente saltó en el tiempo, podría resistir en modo alguno, el sofocante y tremendo calor. El vizconde negó con la cabeza y le dijo sin mover los labios:

-Es inútil amigo mío. Las llamas del iridium no tendrán efecto sobre mí, porque me encuentro a mucha distancia de donde he enviado mi imagen. Además -dijo el astuto ser- si desatas tus llamas quemarás esta casa, con todos los que la habitan. No tienes más remedio que escucharme Mark. Estás condenado a entenderte conmigo.

-Jamás.

-Entonces -dijo señalando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa- Candy continuará así para siempre. Eternamente joven y hermosa como ahora, pero su sonrisa...jamás volverá a iluminar su rostro.

Mark intentó contener su llanto pero fue incapaz. Largas hileras de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Meneó la cabeza y preguntó al ser mientras golpeaba las baldosas de la habitación con sus puños desnudos dominado por una furia incesante:

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ por qué ella ? ¿ por qué no te enfrentas a mí directamente ? -gritó encarándose con la proyección del vizconde Cerdo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, porque eres demasiado poderoso. Ni yo podría salir victorioso de un combate abierto contra ti. Y si la he elegido a ella -dijo en referencia a Candy- es porque este es el máximo daño que puedo inflingirte sin arriesgarme directamente.

-Si ese es el problema -dijo mirando al vizconde con sus ojos de azabache- dime donde estás y yo mismo iré para que me inmoles, a condición de que devuelvas la consciencia a mi esposa.

El ser pareció reconsiderarlo, mesándose la abundante barba que crecía sobre su mentón. Entonces sonrió levemente y dijo:

-No, por dos razones.

-La primera, porque aunque accediera, sigues siendo lo bastante rápido como para intentar eliminarme una vez que accediera a lo que pidieses.

Antes de que Mark pudiera aducir nada, el vizconde levanto su mano derecha extendiendo otro dedo y explicándole al atribulado joven:

-Y la segunda, porque alguien como tú, Mark Anderson no puede ser ajusticiado como un perro. Mi señor el doctor Infierno encontró un digno oponente en ti, por lo que, debido a ello también mereces mi respeto.

Mark sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Ni tampoco daría resultado salir al exterior y tratar de encontrar al Vizconde, ni en las inmediaciones de la casa ni viajando a los confines del planeta. Mark se removió los cabellos abatido y asintió respirando de forma agitada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo intentando recobrar la compostura- jugaremos a tu juego.

El ser asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Su larga capa ondeaba a su espalda como una trágica banderola fúnebre.

-Muy bien. Entonces procederemos como te he dicho. Sal al exterior, y viaja a la realidad alternativa que se hubiera producido de no haberte conocido Candy. Si en esa dimensión consigues ganar su amor, me convencerás de que aun puedo tener fe en este mundo y levantaré el castigo a tu mujer. Podrás utilizar tus poderes. Si para cuando llegue el instante en que comenzó todo has conseguido que se enamore de ti, cuando retornes aquí de nuevo, la encontrarás sana y salva y no volverás a verme jamás. Palabra.

-¿ Qué momento inicial ? -preguntó Mark confuso y ofuscado por la impotencia que le aquejaba por no poder solucionar aquello de otra manera, que obviamente su rival desaprobaba del todo -¿ a qué te refieres ? ¿ a cuando la conocí en la Colina de Pony ? ¿ sobre aquel árbol gigantesco ?

-No, me estoy refiriendo al instante en que combatisteis contra Norden el día que le enviamos al hospicio a secuestrarla y no lo logramos porque Haltoran y tus amigos lo impidieron.

Mark guardó silencio. No tenía humor ni fuerzas ni deseos de reemprender un salto no ya en el tiempo si no a otra dimensión con resultados impredecibles y puede que catastróficos, pero el ser tenía razón. El iridium no podría traerla de vuelta a la vida, a menos que se sometiera a los dictámenes de aquel ser perverso y enloquecido.

-Acepto -dijo con voz queda, girándose para mirar a Candy por última vez- pero si lo consigo e incumples tu promesa, si durante mi ausencia le haces el menor daño a mis hijos, a mi esposa o a mis amigos, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a seguir tus huellas y no pararé hasta dar contigo para matarte. ¿ Me has entendido ?

El vizconde asintió con un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, al otro lado del mundo, desde su escondrijo en las heladas entrañas de Islandia. Con toda su vida disponible y sin nada que perder, Mark se convertiría en un terrible y letal adversario que no cejaría hasta hallarle y acabar con él en el supuesto de que su familia o alguno de nosotros sufriera algún daño.

-Tienes mi palabra de que así será. Si me demuestras que ese amor que provocó la caída de mi señor el doctor Infierno, puede superar mis pruebas te la devolveré sana y salva. Es más, durante el tiempo que permanezcas ausente, ningún poder en este mundo les importunará. Aunque te suene a burla atroz yo defenderé a los tuyos.

Mark dio por zanjada la extraña e irreal conversación. Se cambió de ropa ante la imagen fantasmal y poniéndose su ajado y deshilachado atuendo asintió, mientras la cazadora se aposentaba sobre sus hombros y el RPG-12 era guardado totalmente plegado en un compartimiento secreto de su cinturón.

-Está bien ¿ alguna consideración más antes de partir ?

El vizconde afirmó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No sé si lo sabes, pero en las dimensiones a diferencia que en las distintas épocas no existe la posibilidad ni de escoger el momento ni el lugar más propicio para hacer la reentrada. Aparecerás donde aparezcas. Y ten en cuenta que no podrás retornar hasta que consigas tu objetivo, porque si tratas de engañarme, el sueño de tu esposa se hará irreversible y por otro lado, aunque podrás usar el iridium a voluntad no podrás emplearlo para saltar en el tiempo hasta pasado un lapso que ni yo estoy en disposición de indicarte cuanto será.

Mark asintió y aferró el pomo de la puerta para salir al exterior. Antes de dejar la habitación preguntó con voz queda y apagada:

-¿ Por qué haces esto ? ¿ no sería más fácil quitármela desde un principio, sin condiciones ni metas previas?

-No alacrán. Debes de probarme que ese vínculo de amor que os ata de forma inalterable realmente vale la pena. Debe de ser así –dijo la imagen del ser, tajante.

8

Ya no había vuelta de hoja. La irreal situación planteada entre el mortal más poderoso del planeta y un enemigo temible que se escondía entre las sombras y del que solo percibía una etérea e intangible imagen, había finalmente confluido en una macabra competición cuyo premio sería la vida de la propia Candy. Mark no tenía ninguna otra opción que aceptar los términos del temible vizconde. Suspirando ruidosamente y procurando no volverse, porque si lo hacía se abrazaría tan fuertemente a su esposa que no sería capaz de moverse de su lado o terminaría tan abatido por el dolor que tal vez en su irreflexiva ira, acabaría atacando al fantasma de un hombre que no estaba allí, y tal vez quemase hasta los cimientos, la mansión Legan, su hogar y el de los padres adoptivos de Candy, aparte del mío con todos nosotros en su interior.. Mark salió al exterior una vez que clavó una fría mirada en los ojos oscuros del vizconde que semejaban dos rendijas de luz. Cuando el joven pasó por su lado, la imagen ya no sonreía. Se mesó la barba del mentón con la mano derecha y bajó la cabeza abrumado por emociones contradictorias.

Mark accedió a los jardines principales de la mansión situándose frente a una fuente muy semejante a la que destrozara durante su segundo salto en el tiempo, durante el que declaró su amor a su esposa, y que tras una serie de vicisitudes consiguieron consolidar. El vizconde leyendo los pensamientos de la mente de Mark reflexionó para sí. Nunca había aprobado los métodos del doctor Infierno, pero desde que le salvara la vida en circunstancias muy difíciles para él, no tuvo otro remedio que jurarle fidelidad. El vizconde asintió. Un chamán, un hombre versado en las artes ocultas como él nunca debería haber secundado la loca carrera hacia el poder del brillante científico. Cuando descubrió las masacres, las ciudades arrasadas hasta los cimientos por seres metálicos, sin alma y carentes de toda compasión debió de haberle persuadido, haber intentando detenerlo, pero no le fue posible. Porque sus férreos postulados morales le demandaban fidelidad al hombre que le había evitado perecer víctima del ataque de otra casta mágica rival cuando aun no era más que un simple practicante y no había sido iniciado en el camino de los secretos y herméticos rituales de los grandes magos. Y ahora que su señor había muerto, en cierta forma no estaba obligado a seguir guardándole obediencia aunque si cierta fidelidad. Por otro lado, Mark se había ganado su respeto y si superaba las pruebas que le tenía deparadas obtendría los elementos de juicio suficientes como para convencerse así mismo de que el joven merecía ser feliz junto a su esposa e hijos.

"Es extraño" -se dijo el siniestro personaje- "se supone que debería vengar a mi señor de forma definitiva, porque ese hombre acabó con su vida y la de sus hombres, pero por otro lado, hay un poso de nobleza en su corazón que me impide en convertir el sueño por el que está atravesando su esposa, en algo definitivo y eterno".

Miró desde la habitación en penumbra a través de los cristales de las puertas que daban al balcón y fue testigo de cómo Mark caminaba lentamente a través del jardín removiendo la hojarasca a cada paso que daba. Podía sentir las lágrimas de dolor por el destino de Candy que semejaba una especie de princesa, radiante en su belleza tendida en la cama de dosel con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, así como el dolor que martilleaba su alma.

El vizconde entornó los ojos y se dijo que si Mark superaba aquel trance, la nobleza e indómito valor que adivinaba en el joven ganaría inmediatamente su definitivo y más absoluto respeto.

9

Mark se dispuso a activar su poder. No sabía si lo que pretendía aquel loco que le hablaba a través de una imagen fantasmal era factible. Ni siquiera sabía si podría alcanzar otra realidad temporal diferente a la suya. Teóricamente era posible lograrlo, pero las teorías no satisfacían a Mark. No podía llenar el inmenso vacío producido la terrible y absurda sanción que le había sido impuesta por destruir a un homicida peligroso. Por otra parte, aunque solo pensaba en como matar al vizconde y devolver a Candy a la vida lo antes posible y no estaba de humor para análisis o conjeturas, le pareció entrever una mirada de amargura y reposada tristeza en sus pupilas cuando hablaba del científico. Pero no era una mirada de admiración o de aflicción por su pérdida, si no de melancolía y sobre todo de vergüenza por haber colaborado tan dócilmente y sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, por el proceder de un hombre tan brillante como irreflexivo, tan inteligente, como sanguinario y despótico. Aunque Mark no le había interrogado acerca de ese al parecer curioso cambio de parecer en su carácter, el vizconde maestro de la ilusión y las palabras transmitidas sin que fueran pronunciadas, sonrió tristemente ante la recriminación mental que Mark le había hecho.

-Porque le había jurado lealtad por haberme salvado la vida, y debido a mi indecisión y cobardía, permití que sacrificara varios miles por haber preservado la mía -dijo el hombre gravemente.

Y como por un lado, sentía que tenía que realizar un postrer acto en memoria de su señor, como muestra de respeto hacia este, pero por el otro Mark se había ganado su admiración y consideración se le había ocurrido esta especie de macabra prueba, que si era superada por Mark le convencería de que el joven merecía todo su respeto y por otro se reconciliaría con el otro hecho que le atormentaba, de haber huido cobardemente mientras el doctor Infierno se sacrificaba por su ideario que bueno o malo era el que tenía, inmolándose en la pira funeraria que el enfurecido Mark había provocado envolviéndoles a todos en sus crepitantes y devoradoras llamaradas.

El Barón Ashura había sido más inteligente aceptando una existencia tranquila y reposada en otro mundo, mientras que el conde Broken recuperado de su alcoholismo salió de su particular batalla contra la bebida para entrar en otra casi de inmediato, contra el desatado Mark que sobrevolando las instalaciones del doctor Infierno no dejó piedra sobre piedra, y esta vez el conde, no fue capaz de ganar.

Había pensado en ajustarle las cuentas a Ashura, pero optó por no hacerlo. El eliminar al barón no le reportaría ninguna satisfacción aparte de que no devolvería la vida al doctor Infierno.

Pensó en la decisión que había tomado y asintió satisfecho. De todas las opciones que podía adoptar, aquella era la menos mala, bajo su particular punto de vista, y también la más acertada.

10

En el exterior de la señorial mansión, Mark se giró para mirarla por última vez. Su cazadora negra brillaba siniestramente bajo las estrellas pálidas que se mecían en el firmamento. El joven comprobó que su pesada y voluminosa arma estuviera en su sitio y crispó los puños para concentrarse y desatar mejor el iridium. No sabía si tendría éxito en alcanzar esa otra realidad alternativa, porque nunca antes había viajado a una de ellas. Incluso podría ocurrir que se disolviera en la nada o que la otra Candy de ese mundo ignoto y misterioso le odiara tan radicalmente, como tan fuertemente le amaba en el mundo que conocía y la felicidad que tan dramáticamente le había costado alcanzar. Aquello era de locos. Impulsado, obligado por el fantasma de un ser demencial se veía abocado a tomar una dramática decisión. No deseaba hacerlo, y por vez primera sentía que el vínculo que le atacaba a Candy podía resquebrajarse por causas ajenas a ambos. Suspiró maldiciendo sonoramente y tratando de contener las lágrimas. No servía de nada llorar, tampoco era de utilidad quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Cuando el alba despuntara sobre la mansión todos a excepción de Candy despertarían y entonces la horrible tragedia estallaría con todas sus consecuencias. Flexionó los músculos y se dispuso a correr tratando de alcanzar la máxima potencia para poder llegar a aquella otra dimensión. Entonces sintió el roce de una cadena metálica en torno a su piel. Tomó delicadamente los eslabones de oro entre sus dedos y sostuvo en la palma de la mano derecha un pequeño relicario que abrió con cuidado. Dentro el retrato de su mujer le sonreía encantadora, mientras sus cabellos ensortijados y adornados por cintas de seda caían sobre sus hombros. Los deslumbrantes ojos verdes se abrían como flores al aire de la primavera y su sonrisa era tan cautivadora que Mark esta vez no logró reprimir su llanto.

-Candy amor mío. Te juro que romperé ese maleficio, sea como sea.

Echó a correr. Dio grandes zancadas convirtiéndose en un rayo plateado a medida que sus piernas cubrían rápidamente los senderos de grava de los jardines de los Legan, que pese a su extensión se le estaban quedando rápidamente pequeños.

En el momento en que iba a imprimir a sus músculos el impulso final que le elevaría en el firmamento convirtiéndole en una estrella más, dos imponentes figuras le salieron al paso haciendo que tuviera que frenarse en seco, casi colisionando contra los dos intrusos. Mark adelantó su puño izquierdo soltando una llamarada de fuego que rasgó la oscuridad. Entonces una voz familiar y tranquilizadora le habló en ese instante:

-Mark, amigo mío, ¿ qué está pasando aquí ?

El hombre que había pronunciado estas palabras se adelantó de forma que su rostro quedó iluminado por las danzarinas lenguas de fuego que partían de la muñeca izquierda de Mark. Unos cabellos pelirrojos rebeldes se deslizaban sobre la frente, bajo la que unos ojos verdes le contemplaban con sorpresa.

-Haltoran –exclamó Mark sorprendido al tiempo que apagaba las llamaradas con un siseo- ¿ qué estás haciendo aquí ?

La figura que se encontraba detrás del joven caminó lentamente y una voz meliflua le saludó efusivamente. Aunque Mermadón tenía sentimientos a veces no percibía bien los ajenos. O quizás se debiera a que no podía adoptar un tono de voz triste. Haltoran le había programado así.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre Candy y me acerqué hasta aquí procurando que Annie ni Alan se despertaran, sobre todo la bruja de mi suegra que ha venido a pasar unos días con nosotros. Ya ves que soy un tonto y un alarmista. Hasta le he pedido a Mermadón que me acompañara.

Mark se sorprendió que al contrario que lo que le había referido el vizconde, el robot no había perdido la consciencia, quizás porque como tal no tenía o quizás el vizconde había sobrevalorado su propio poder.

Mermadon aun desconocía la horrible situación que guardaban los muros de la mansión Legan porque había estado desconectado no por efecto de la influencia mental del vizconde si no porque una vez por semana necesitaba recargar sus baterías eléctricas. Aunque su planta de potencia estaba basada en el iridium, las baterías que movían sus extremidades tenían que recargarse periódicamente. Por eso el vizconde había creído que su poder había influenciado a la prodigiosa máquina y por ello el robot creía que todo seguía envuelto en un manto de normalidad que no era más que una mera ilusión.

Entonces Mark, pese a la prisa que tenía o quizás temiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a Candy porque tal vez perdiese la vida en el intento se echó sobre Haltoran y le abrazó sorpresivamente llorando amargamente. Con voz entrecortada le contó la absurda situación en que sin comerlo ni beberlo, la hermosa muchacha y su familia, incluyéndome a mí, nos había sumergido en una especie de letargo de cuento de hadas, solo que aquello no era un cuento y el hada si acaso era malvada.

Haltoran apenas consiguió entender a Mark por lo nervioso, apurado y rabioso que estaba pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, se rascó la cabeza y no supo que pensar. Sabía que Mark no mentía. De hecho, prácticamente nunca le había mentido. Entonces le palmeó la espalda y dijo resignado a creerle y a secundarle en una nueva aventura otra vez más:

-Está bien. Supongo que no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos ve delante Viajaré en Mermadón. Ya veo que mis presentimientos eran acertados.

Pero Mark le miró con ojos tristes. Se separó de su amigo y le dijo depositando la mano derecha sobre su hombro:

-Te lo agradezco amigo mío. Pero tengo que ir yo solo. Esta vez no puedes seguirme.

Haltoran adivinó problemas. La terquedad de Mark era legendaria. Se preguntó que utilizaría esta vez para intentar disuadirle. El lanzagranadas o las voraces haces de fuego.

Mark comprendía que su amigo solo intentaba ayudarle, por encima de todo por lo que tampoco quería herirle o dañarle. No se lo perdonaría nunca si tal sucedía, pero no podía dejarle ir con él. Esta vez no sería posible. Viajar a una realidad alternativa no era lo mismo que hacerlo a otra época. Sólo alguien dotado de un formidable poder lo conseguiría. Y en estos instantes hasta él dudaba de poder reunir el suficiente para alcanzar esa meta.

Antes de que Haltoran pudiera replicar nada, Mark se irguió cuan largo era y fingió aceptar la oferta de su amigo tras haber hecho como que reflexionaba. En ese momento se giró como una centella y proyectó un haz de luz iridiscente en torno a Haltoran y Mermadón que quedaron inmovilizados férreamente sin que ni tan siquiera el robot a instancias y cumpliendo las órdenes del enfurecido joven pelirrojo pudiera romperlos.

Haltoran forcejeó pero era imposible. Aquellos anillos parecían de acero

-Suéltame maldito cabezota –gritó Haltoran haciendo muecas, que de no ser por las tristes circunstancias por las que estaba pasando, le habrían hecho reír de buena gana.

Mark meneó la cabeza y les observó con sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas por tener que hacer aquello, y sobre todo por el trágico estado de Candy.

-De verdad, Haltoran amigo mío, os llevaría conmigo, pero no puede ser. Un ser humano normal, sin poderes como los míos se quemaría como una brizna de paja.

-Mierda –masculló Haltoran mientras instaba al robot a que destrozara cuanto antes los brillantes anillos de luz que ceñían sus cuerpos, pero pese a que los dedos del robot estaban realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano los círculos no cedían ni un ápice.

"Se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte" –pensó Haltoran abrumado tratando de encontrar una solución desesperadamente- "cuando Candy le besó poco antes de salvar al Titanic debió aumentar el poder de sus facultades hasta extremos insospechados, pero cómo ha podido…?"

-No le des más vueltas Haltoran –dijo Mark entristecido, recogiendo la bolsa de munición que había depositado sobre la hierba mientras conversaba con Haltoran- no puedo dejar que me acompañes. No soportaría sobre mi conciencia el dejar viuda a Annie y a Alan sin su padre.

-Se supone que soy tu amigo –le recriminó Haltoran crispando los puños y agitándose, pero los anillos de energía se tornaban más herméticos cuantos más esfuerzos realizaba por zafarse de su presa –tienes que dejarme ir. Candy también es amiga mía, y no puedo permitir que vayas solo. Tal vez no puedas lograrlo, ¿ has pensado en ello ?

Mark bajó la vista. Su mirada triste recorrió los parterres floridos y sobre los que revoloteaban algunas mariposas nocturnas. Afirmó mientras decía lentamente:

-El mejor que he tenido jamás, y por eso precisamente, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida en vano. Tienes que pensar en tu familia, Halt. Y aunque no logre –se interrumpió un momento y dio un fuerte tirón a la correa que mantenía la mochila pegada a su espalda- yo tengo que hacerlo por la mía.

Mark se giró. No le gustaban las despedidas y se dispuso a echar a correr nuevamente, pero se quedó quieto y dijo sin volverse:

-Adios Haltoran. Los anillos se disolverán tan pronto como me aleje de vosotros, una vez que mi cosmos no los alimente. Y no trates de usar a Mermadón. Su anillo ha absorvido su energía aunque tendrá el suficiente iridium para mantenerle activo pero no para viajar en el tiempo. Hasta dentro de una semana no tendrá capacidad para saltar en el tiempo, y espero retornar antes de que amanezca…si todo va bien –musitó con dificultad.

Haltoran ladeó la cabeza. Le parecía haber escuchado mal. Por un momento creyó oír en boca de Mark la palabra cosmos.

Entonces reparó asombrado en los anillos que les sujetaban. Sólo había una persona en todo el planeta capaz de hacer algo así, y Mark había sido capaz de replicar su técnica a la perfección aumentando su eficacia exponencialmente hasta extremos insospechados. Y por lo que parecía no había perdido su capacidad de generar un cosmos, que era lo que estaba haciendo para alcanzar esa meta tan lejana.

¿ A dónde se proponía ir ? ¿ qué locura estaba tratando de poner en práctica ?

Echó a correr. Haltoran le gritó pero Mark no se paró a escucharle. Continuó caminando para hallar un lugar idóneo desde el que iniciar su fantástico y loco viaje.

11

Ciñó en torno a su cuello el medallón con el retrato de Candy una vez que lo hubo besado con sus labios trémulos. Lo unió al colgante de la cabeza del águila engarzada en una cadena de plata, que era idéntico al que Mark había encargado para Candy. Crispó los puños y echó a correr mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos negros. Los recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su mente, mientras la rabia se iba apoderando de él, la rabia y su ciego furor le infundían un coraje que a su vez se traducía en la vivacidad de sus llamas que azotaban el aire, mientras el iridium completamente desatado silbaba rabioso al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera. Varias zancadas, Candy en su mente, la primera vez que la conoció. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante eterno. Las pupilas de esmeralda y las de azabache se unieron en un baile, una danza de amor que ya no cesaría jamás.

Una breve explosión. El iridium formaba una densa neblina anaranjada en torno suyo. Si algo le agradecía al vizconde era haber sumido en un profundo sueño a sus hijos y al resto de nosotros para que no presenciáramos su loca y desesperada carrera tal vez hacia ninguna parte. Le habría gustado despedirse de Marianne y de Maikel, pero si entraba en su alcoba y los abrazaba, tal vez no reuniera el valor necesario para partir.

Algunas flores se marchitaron debido al sofocante calor. Mark corría desesperadamente. Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo. Aunque no solía hacer mediciones de sus prodigiosas marcas, esta vez realizó el cálculo mental, tal vez para distraerse y no perder el juicio, debido al dolor que le atenazaba el alma por la suerte de su amada esposa y sus hijos. Calculó que estaba corriendo en torno a los cien kilómetros por hora. Entonces dio un gran salto despegándose del suelo. Si continuaba a ese ritmo terminaría por estrellarse contra los grandes muros exteriores de la finca de los Legan o quizás provocando una accidental explosión nuclear, pero necesitaba todo el impulso necesario para proyectarse hacia otra realidad. Entonces plegó los brazos en torno al cuerpo y subió como una flecha de plata para perderse entre la oscuridad, ganando rápidamente altura. Cuando estuvo en la estratosfera, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y una estela de fuego como la de un cómeta fue el último testigo de su partida, si exceptuamos a un joven pelirrojo triste y un robot confundido por no haber podido ejecutar una en apariencia sencilla orden. Tan pronto como Mark refulgió como un diamante en la bóveda celeste, los anillos concéntricos se disolvieron tal y como les prometiera. Haltoran tuvo la tentación de entrar en la mansión para obligar a aquel extraño personaje a revelarle como viajar en pos de Mark, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo de que solo era una ilusión y que probablemente él también terminaría por quedar inconsciente.

-Supongo que por esta vez –dijo Haltoran cariacontecido- tengo que permitir que vayas tu solo akarsnia. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Sin embargo sonrió satisfecho. Aunque él no estaría allí como otras veces, uno de sus inventos le acompañaría. Mientras Mark les daba la espalda teatralmente, poco antes de saltar en el tiempo, Haltoran le había deslizado uno de sus jetpack en su mochila a la espera de que le fuera de utilidad. No supo porqué pero presintió que le haría falta. Lo mismo que había notado como Candy estaba en peligro.

Cuando quedó libre entonces se reprochó su cobardía. Aunque Mark no estuviera allí no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo, y esgrimiendo su arma de asalto que desplegó rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, cuando la imagen de un hombre de piel morena y abundante barba le cerró el paso. Aunque le había costado creer la historia de Mark, la sola mención de lo que aquel peligroso ser le había hecho a Candy, le había empujado a intentar seguir a Mark para ayudarle, pero dado que el joven había terminado por salirse con la suya impidiéndole ir con él, intentaría por lo menos proteger a Candy. Cuando iba a franquear el umbral de la mansión, la proyección alzó la mano izquierda y un viento huracanado le impidió continuar adelante.

-Detente Haltoran. Admiro tu valor, pero no puedes pasar. Tu amigo te lo ha referido, pero te has negado a hacerle caso. No puedes entrar aquí. Las personas que duermen bajo mi hechizo no deben de ser molestadas mientras Mark no haya conseguido completar el desafío.

Haltoran estaba rabioso. Decepcionado porque Mark se había desembarazado de él, contraviniendo el espíritu de su amistad, ahora se enfrentaba a un fantoche que era el responsable de aquella situación, por lo que desobedeciendo los requerimientos del vizconde, continuó caminando mientras esgrimía su MP-5.

Estaba tan ofuscado que no advirtió que le había llamado por su nombre. El vizconde podía leer sus pensamientos como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

-No hagas eso –le recriminó la imagen- podrías destruir la mansión y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir, aunque aun la amas. Nunca has podido quitarte de encima ese peso de tu conciencia por anhelar el cariño de Candy.

-¡Cállate maldito¡ –gritó Haltoran al tiempo que levantaba el MP-5 amartillándolo para disparar. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo, el vizconde le sugirió algo que le heló la sangre en sus venas:

-Piensa que podría ser tuya –dijo el ser sonriendo aviesamente mientras alzaba las palmas de las manos hacia arriba- seguramente Mark no volverá de la misión que le he encomendado a cambio de devolver a Candy a la vida, y yo solo tendría que retocar ligeramente su mente, para que ella cayera rendida a tus pies.

Haltoran se lanzó contra la imagen. El vizconde suspiró. Tal y como había temido, había caído en la burda trampa que le había tendido dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, nobles aunque demasiado vehementes.. No pretendía zaherirle ni provocarle, pero quería saber hasta que punto el joven pelirrojo era digno de la amistad de Mark y no había quedado precisamente decepcionado. El ser lamentó haber tenido que emplear tan ladinas provocaciones, pero de esa manera había adivinado de que pasta estaba hecho Haltoran. Meneó la cabeza. Odiaba tener que inmovilizarle, pero el valeroso joven era aun más pasional e irreflexivo que su amigo y no quería dañarle, porque a pesar de su inventiva, talento y habilidad en el combate era un ser humano corriente, desprovisto de los formidables poderes de Mark. Aun así era un adversario escurridizo y peligroso, pero no representaba una seria amenaza para él, ni aunque su cuerpo físico hubiera estado allí presente, en vez de su imagen. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y murmuró unas palabras arcanas, extrañas e ignotas. Y al instante, Haltoran notó como sus piernas se doblaban para caer laxamente sobre la hierba. Aunque pugnó por tener los ojos abiertos, finalmente sus párpados terminaron por abatirse sobre sus pupilas verdes. Mermadón miró al ser y este le dijo:

-No temas. Dormirá hasta mañana. Este hombre es sin duda el mejor amigo al que cualquier hombre podría aspirar.

El robot asintió. Si no había intervenido es porque Haltoran le había ordenado que se quedara quieto ya que no deseaba que resultase destruido por un eventual enfrentamiento contra el vizconde. Pese a que su programación le permitía ejercer e inferir la violencia necesaria para salvar a un ser humano de un temible peligro, había recibido una orden directa de su creador, la cual no podía soslayar bajo ningún concepto, llegando a saltarse todas y cada una de las directrices de comportamiento dictadas por su programación..

Mientras Mark continuaba surcando el tiempo a velocidades inconcebibles, dispuesto a encontrarse con su destino.

12

El Mauritania se deslizaba sobre las aguas del Atlántico, llevando a una entristecida y contrita muchacha, en pos de un incierto, para ella futuro. Había dejado su hogar en Norteamérica para ingresar en un exclusivo y renombrado colegio religioso donde aprendería a convertirse en una verdadera dama, en Inglaterra. La antigua institución estaba enclavada en el corazón de la capital inglesa. La joven, de ojos como esmeraldas y cabellos rubios adornados con una cinta roja estaba enfundada en un largo y vaporoso vestido de fiesta. Después de abandonar el cargado ambiente de la fiesta donde se estaba dispensando un homenaje al capitán del gran barco y ligeramente achispada por la copa de champan que había tomado a su salud y que le había sentado algo mal, al salir al brumoso exterior, el viento le arrebató el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros y al ir a recogerlo, distinguió a alguien entre la bruma. Se acercó y discernió a un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que contemplaba el mar, mientras el viento mecía su capa azul. Le contempló disimuladamente mientras creyó ver en la apuesta figura a su adorado Anthony que había fallecido recientemente al caerse del caballo. Pero no solo no era Anthony, si no que además era ligeramente más alto que él. Entonces el muchacho se giró al sentirse observado, y la contempló sorprendido. Cuando Candy le dijo que le pareció haberle visto llorando, el joven se puso a reír sorpresivamente ante el estupor de la chica que no entendía como había cambiado tan bruscamente su humor cuando hacía un momento que había prorrumpido en un silencioso y amargo llanto. El joven se puso a bromear sobre las pecas que moteaban la nariz de Candy, al fijarse mejor en su hermoso rostro y en ese momento, se escuchó un lejano bramido que hizo que ambos jóvenes levantaran la vista al unísono hacia lo alto. Candy señaló hacia el firmamento y una estrella fugaz más brillante que las demás rasgó la oscuridad pasando de un horizonte a otro, obligándoles a levantar un brazo para protegerse los ojos debido al resplandor ígneo que desprendía. Candy dio un respingo. Aquello le resultaba familiar pero no pudo precisar porqué. Entonces la extraña luz descendió rápidamente. Parecía que iba a estrellarse, picando casi verticalmente, con celeridad meteórica, contra el barco de pasajeros, por lo que inconscientemente buscó refugio en el joven de la capa oscura que llevaba anudada en torno a sus hombros. El muchacho que ya no bromeaba intentó alejarla de allí exhortándola mientras tiraba de su mano izquierda asiéndola con las suyas mientras las largas y amplias mangas de su vestido ondeaban en el aire frío de la noche:

-Vámonos. Sea lo que sea esa estela de fuego puede resultar peligrosa. Tal vez sea un cometa, que pasa demasiado cerca de la órbita de la Tierra.

Candy asintió. Tal vez lo mejor sería refugiarse en el interior del barco retornando a la fiesta. Un hombre moreno con un pequeño bigote de cuidado y pulcro aspecto, se les acercó. Era George, el secretario personal de Albert buscándola por todas partes. Cuando se presentó al joven, le reconoció enseguida instándola a retornar junto a él al baile. Pero antes de que el muchacho que había conocido se fuera por su lado y acompañara a George nuevamente, se había girado hacia la luz. Lo que contempló la dejó sin aliento. Entre las llamaradas distinguió una luz muy hermosa y cálida, que a su vez envolvía a un joven de largos cabellos negros y pupilas de idéntico color y mirada triste. El joven estaba llorando y pasó tan cerca del barco que levantó una estela de espuma a su lado, antes de remontar el vuelo y perderse en lo más alto ascendiendo verticalmente acelerando al máximo, en el último momento. Candy se llevó una mano a los labios para reprimir un grito y musitó en voz tan queda que George no llegó a oírla:

-"No…no es posible" –se dijo asustada y dudando de su cordura, mientras se ajustaba el broche en forma de flor que ceñía su esbelto cuello –"había un hombre dentro de esa luz…y estaba llorando. Y era como si me conociera de algo…Tengo una extraña sensación…que no logro definir, como un gran congoja que estalla dentro de mí"

Fue una milésima de segundo, pero los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse nuevamente. Pese a que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, Mark no había logrado resistirlo y decidió bajar para contemplarla tan pronto como intuyó la silueta del barco deslizándose mansamente sobre las aguas. Aun no debía entrar en contacto con ella, pero no había conseguido sustraerse a sus propios deseos. La amaba tanto, que pese a que era un completo desconocido para ella en esa dimensión, ya que jamás llegó a irrumpir en la misma hasta ese momento, no pudo por menos que reprimir sus ansias de admirarla más de cerca. Entonces sobre la tarima de madera de la cubierta refulgió algo tras precipitarse sobre el suelo con un leve y musical tintineo que atrajo la atención de la joven, pero que pasó desapercibida para el serio y elegante George, enfundado en su impecable traje negro. Candy se agachó para recogerlo y distinguió un pequeño colgante rematado por lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un águila, engarzada en una cadena dorada. Lo levantó hasta la altura de sus expresivos ojos verdes, examinándolo cuidadosamente, extrañada y se fijó en el haz de fuego que se alejaba gradualmente en dirección opuesta. Pese a que luchó contra los fantasmas que su razón trataba denodadamente de expulsar de su mente y que amenazaban con instalarse en la misma, había visto perfectamente como el colgante había cortado el aire, cayendo a plomo, y yendo a parar entre sus pies con una enorme exactitud, procedente del haz de luz que aquel muchacho, si sus sentidos no la habían jugado una mala pasada, dejaba a su paso. Lo guardó con disimulo para que George no se percatara de nada y en un momento en que el fiel secretario de Albert Andrew fue a departir con algunos invitados a la fiesta primero, y luego con el capitán, Candy hizo girar la pequeña joya entre sus dedos. Al estudiar el reverso de la cabeza del águila lo que descubrió la dejó sin habla. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder los estribos o desmayarse delante de toda aquella gente. Grabada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del águila pudo leer unas palabras que destacaban perfectamente a contraluz, pese a su reducido tamaño:

"Para Candy con todo mi amor, Mark".

13

Ya le daba igual todo. Estaba tan dolido por el largo viaje que sus pretendidos planes de llegar hasta Inglaterra y tratar de adelantarse a Candy para esperarla en el colegio religioso se habían ido al traste. Con un gesto de disgusto observó el barco y como se iba alejando mientras sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella durante un breve instante. Estaba convencido de que le había visto. Con lo que no contaba era con la pérdida del colgante en forma de cabeza de águila que llevaba al cuello junto con el relicario de su esposa, con la foto de Candy en su interior. Se palpó la piel del cuello y musitó desalentado:

-Vaya, he perdido el colgante.

Pero aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. También se dijo que si debía de encontrarse con Candy cuanto antes, tanto daba en el barco como en Londres, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de un inconveniente que no había tenido en cuenta antes.

Ella no le conocía en esa realidad y si lo hacía todo tan repentinamente probablemente lograría el efecto contrario. Una vez había soñado que ella no le correspondía y que el profundo amor que les ligaba se había tornado en una aversión rayana en el miedo, por su obsesiva pasión. En ese mundo alternativo, ella era su amiga, como mucho su hermana pero poco más. Quizás fuera la temida y horrísona versión que tanto detestaba. Tal vez se tratara del reverso amargo del mundo que conocía y que tanto añoraba. De no ser por aquel fantasma de piel cetrina elegantemente trajeado y con una espesa barba enmarañada que enmarcaba su rostro. Suspiró. Temía que su sangre se envenenara debido al tremendo esfuerzo al que había sometido a su cuerpo para alcanzar no ya otra era, si no una dimensión alternativa. Era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante y le dolía haber tenido que aprisionar a Haltoran, pero si le hubiese consentido acompañarle, se habría quemado porque los viajes inter dimensionales no eran para seres que no estuvieran imbuidos de la fuerza del iridium. Quizás Mermadón hubiera aguantado un poco más, pero el cerebro del robot se habría freído inevitablemente. De haberles permitido venir, Haltoran no sería más que un montón de cenizas carbonizadas y Mermadón una carcasa metálica sin mente, un cascarón vacío e inmóvil. Su cuerpo habría sobrevivido, pero su mente no. Y él no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a aquello. Si perdía la vida o quedaba inconsciente se precipitaría al Atlántico con idéntico resultado a menos que le rescataran. Y si moría, Candy no despertaría jamás. Por otro lado, si subía al Mauritania ahora probablemente la Candy de esta realidad le rechazaría o se asustaría si la abordaba directamente identificándose de pronto sin más. Difícil dilema. Ahora que era feliz, un fantasma del futuro, deudor de un enemigo que creyó derrotado y abatido para siempre venía a importunarle haciéndole participar en una especie de macabro juego, mezcla de venganza y de justificación personal. Aquel ser quería vengar a su antiguo señor, pero por otro lado le admiraba y se preguntaba si tal vez después de evaluarle con resultado positivo no debería dejarle en paz, disfrutando con su felicidad y su existencia. A fin de cuentas, Mark no quería variar el destino del mundo, no deseaba ser famoso ni sobresalir ni destacar, solo quería vivir en paz, pero hasta ahora, por culpa de megalómanos incorregibles o gangsters obsesionados, cuando no se trataba de millonarios tutores sedientos de venganza por no ser correspondidos, no le había sido posible. Como le dijo a su esposa cuando salvó al mismo barco de ser torpedeado y echado a pique durante la gran Guerra, cuando no era por h o por b, siempre interrumpían sus mejores momentos juntos. No sabía que hacer, aunque ahora controlaba mucho mejor la emisión de iridium que fluía por sus venas con una facilidad que casi le resultaba embriagadora y hasta desconocida. No había más que una explicación. El amor de su esposa había insuflado un nuevo poder desconocido al que ya de por si le procuraba el iridium. Pese a llevar muchas horas volando no se sentía desfallecido ni agotado, aunque su aflicción era más moral que física. Sin embargo, optó por cortar el suministro del iridium. Había descubierto finalmente el jetpack que Haltoran le había deslizado en la mochila de las granadas sin que se percatara de ello. Sonrió pese a no tener ganas de hacerlo y dijo en voz baja:

-Haltoran, siempre te preocuparás antes por los demás que por ti mismo. Nunca cambiarás.

Se lo había puesto mientras surcaba el aire envuelto en la luz iridiscente a mínima potencia para ahorrar fuerzas y aunque no tenía intención de salir al paso del Mauritania, la casualidad quiso que tal hecho se repitiera nuevamente, solo que esta vez no estaba Haltoran para secundarle. Se sintió muy solo y se preguntó si tal vez no habría sido mejor permitirle ir junto con él, pero se dijo que había hecho lo más conveniente. Realmente no sabía si Haltoran hubiese podido sobrevivir al salto a otra dimensión pero era algo con lo que no quería experimentar. Annie no se lo perdonaría jamás si su esposo sufría algún contratiempo por su culpa.

Apagó el iridium y de inmediato la cola de luz que iba dejando tras de sí se desvaneció totalmente. Pulsó los botones de las toberas retráctiles del jetpack y estas emergieron por debajo del cinturón en que estaban camufladas de sus alojamientos. Pero como en aquella otra ocasión, el invento de Haltoran volvió a dar pruebas de su renqueante y caprichoso funcionamiento. El motor empezó a fallar y Mark perdió altura precipitándose al vacío. Justo en el momento en que creyó que debería utilizar nuevamente el iridium para remontarse, un resplandor ígneo destacó muy por encima de su cabeza. Olió las emanaciones de ozono y notó como el aire cargado de electricidad estática le erizaba el vello del cuerpo. Del resplandor emergió una forma metálica con forma vagamente humanoide a la que iba asido un hombre que se aferraba con manos de hierro a la espalda del robot. Mark más intrigado que enfadado, activó levemente el iridium para ganar altura y situarse en la vertical de ambos pero no fue necesario. Mermadón que volaba con un propulsor que sobresalía de su espalda como si de una pequeña joroba se tratase le asió con sus tenazas a modo de manos. Demasiado cansado y confundido para enojarse esbozó una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-Haltoran, sabía que no me harías caso. Basta que te digan una cosa y hagas la contraria.

-Y basta que seas tan cabezota y no escuches a nadie para que siempre quieras hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Te lo dije una vez. Soy tu amigo y no te va a resultar tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

Mark iba a preguntarle como había podido averiguar donde se encontraba y como había logrado descubrir su paradero sin que le hubiese revelado un ápice de hacia donde se dirigía.

-Tu amigo el barbudo me lo reveló –dijo Haltoran intentando que la joroba del propulsor de Mermadón no se le clavara en el vientre- al principio me hizo caer en el mismo estado de trance que los Legan, que Candy y Maikel, pero no sé debió compadecerse o algo así y no solo me devolvió la consciencia si no que me puso sobre tu pista. Me dijo que era libre de ayudarte si lo deseaba.

-No es mi amigo –repuso Mark de forma un tanto desabrida y es el responsable de que estemos metidos hasta el cuello en este embrollo, pero ya que estás aquí- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada afable, me alegro de que tú y Mermadón estéis de una pieza.

-Y yo de que tu teoría de que arderíamos como briznas no sea cierta –dijo Haltoran tratando de que la bolsa con provisiones y diversos objetos que tal vez pudieran serles de utilidad no se le deslizara de entre sus dedos y fuese a parar al mar.

Mark se encogió de hombros y rió quedamente. Pese a la desesperada y absurda situación en la que un ser del que no se había preocupado lo más mínimo le había introducido de lleno, estaba realmente contento y agradecido de que su amigo le hubiese seguido hasta allí. Haltoran le explicó que Mermadón había desplegado un escudo de iridium menos efectivo que el suyo pero que serviría para su objetivo de protegerle hasta que llegasen a aquel ignoto y desconocido mundo.

-Creí que viajarías en su interior como cuando fuistéis a buscarme tú y mi maestro a Neo Verona.

-No había tiempo y además con un poco de suerte, volveremos para el amanecer de nuestra realidad. Espero que Alan y Annie no se enteren de nada –dijo Haltoran pensativo rascándose el mentón.

Antes de que Mark pudiera hablar para disculparse por haberles inmovilizado con sendos anillos de energía, Haltoran le interrumpió palmeándole el hombro izquierdo y diciéndole:

-No hace falta que te deshagas en disculpas Mark –dijo Haltoran- temía que tramases algo así, aunque no sabía el que, para disuadirnos de que te siguiéramos y te dejé hacer, aunque dudo que hubiéramos podido librarnos de tus círculos, así como así.. Pero necesitaba que entre comillas te confiaras y te marcharas para ir detrás de ti, en cuanto ya no reparases en nosotros.

-Podrías haber muerto junto con Mermadón –dijo Mark con una inflexión de cierto remordimiento en la voz. Haltoran lo notó. No sabía si se debía al hecho de haberles atado como si fueran reses o por esa segunda posibilidad que ahora esbozaba.

-O tú también en tus intentos por alcanzar este otro mundo o como se llame. Esto es de locos, pero desde que me salvaste de esos T-72, tu locura es ahora la mía. Ya sabes que nunca ha sido tan fácil librarse de mí akarsnia. Además hemos venido por nuestra cuenta y riesgo.

Mark asintió. Preguntó entonces como le habían localizado. Mermadón habló por vez primera con su voz almibarada y educada, diciendo lleno de satisfacción al sentirse el centro de atención de ambos amigos:

-No me fue difícil distinguir su rastro señor Anderson. Sus emanaciones espectroscópicas son claramente visibles si las sometemos a un concienzudo análisis tomográfico orientado mediante un telémetro laser que…

-Ya basta Mermadón, ya basta –le interrumpió Haltoran que temía que la improvisada conferencia científica fuera a durar el resto de la noche- vamos que lo que quiere decir, que has soltado iridium por todas partes. Las miguitas de Pulgarcito o el hilo de Ariadna son minucias al lado de todas las pistas que nos has ido dejando. Menos mal que estamos de tu parte –le dijo Haltoran golpeándose el pecho entre risas.

-Por cierto –le dijo Mark tendiéndole su jet-pack después de desabrochárselo- ha vuelto a fallar. Pensé que lo habías perfeccionado.

-Y lo había hecho –dijo Haltoran rascándose la cabeza- en fin, ya lo revisaré a la vuelta. Por cierto, te arriesgaste mucho acercándote tanto al barco. Podrían haberte visto.

-La he visto Haltoran, la he visto –dijo Mark por toda respuesta- y no sé que hacer. Siento miedo de encontrarme con ella. No es la misma Candy. Puede que me odie o le produzca una tremenda repulsa pero si no consigo…

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Haltoran fruciendo el ceño- si no consigues que te ame, ese fantoche dejará a tu esposa, a la auténtica Candy, bueno ya me entiendes –repuso algo irritado porque no era fácil hablar de dos entidades que en el fondo eran distintas caras de una misma persona- sumida en un letargo eterno. Me lo contó sin más.

Entonces notó como sus nudillos se humedecían. Estaban impregnados con las lágrimas de su amigo. Haltoran se disculpó de inmediato:

-Perdóname amigo, no pretendía…

-No pasa nada Halt, no pasa nada –dijo a su amigo asintiendo levemente.

Creo que debemos llegar hasta Londres, buscar ese internado y preparar el terreno. Ya iremos planeando nuestros siguientes pasos sobre la marcha.

Entonces el estómago de Mark rugió con estrépito. No había comido prácticamente nada desde el momento inmediatamente anterior a la enrevesada tragedia que había afectado a Candy. Haltoran movió la cabeza afirmativamente y dijo:

-Esta es la prueba querido amigo –dijo Haltoran haciendo un somero recuento de las provisiones que llevaba encima.

-¿ De qué Haltoran ? ¿ a qué te refieres ? –preguntó Mark clavando en él sus ojos de azabache.

-De que aun sigues siendo un ser humano aunque tú te empeñes en creer lo contrario. Ahora enseguida te paso un bocadillo. Por cierto, a mí también me está entrando hambre.

Mark alzó las cejas sorprendido y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Las tenazas de Mermadón le sujetaban con firmeza pero procurando no dañarle la piel, cosa que quizás no fuera tan sencilla como pudiera parecer a simple vista.

-¿ Tuvíste tiempo de preparar y empaquetar comida para el viaje ? ¿ a pesar de la urgencia de la situación ?

-No soy tan irreflexivo como tú Mark, que la mayor parte de las veces actúas por impulso y sales corriendo antes de que te digan que es lo que debes hacer y como. Cuando ese vizconde me contó lo que había sucedido decidí tomármelo con cierta calma pero sin perder de vista mi objetivo de ayudarte. Además quedarse allí a atacar a un fantasma no es nada productivo y si muy doloroso. Tuve ocasión de comprobarlo personalmente, aunque como ya te he contado se debió compadecer de mí y me permitió ir a ayudarte. Nunca he asistido a un hecho tan raro como inexplicable. Que tu mortal enemigo me permita a mí y a Mermadon que somos tus amigos, correr en tu ayuda.

-Quizás no sea tan malvado como aparenta ser –repuso Mark dubitativo- es como si estuviera probándonos –añadió.

14

Conformaban una extraño y para nada habitual grupo de amigos. Dos jóvenes que viajaban a bordo de un robot volador, venidos allende del tiempo, para insertarse en una realidad que no era la suya. Dos hombres que provenían del siglo XXI, que se habían quedado a vivir a principios del XX y que ahora estaban moviéndose dentro de una realidad paralela a aquella a la que habían hecho suya finalmente. El único que parecía encontrar a aquella situación tan enrevesada como disparatada era el robot que les servía de medio de transporte, invento de uno de ellos. Los dos jóvenes, uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno comían bocadillos de jamón con queso mientras sobrevolaban el Atlántico a una altura de cinco mil metros. Estaban conversando acerca de lo que harían a partir de entonces, cuando Mark empezó a evacuar, la sangre negra que saltaba de su espalda y Haltoran esquivaba los regueros que dejaban grandes goterones a su paso, como buenamente podía, mientras su amigo se contorsionaba entre las manos del robot sacudido por los dolores que la filtración de su sangre le producía.

-Mark, amigo, deja que te ayude -se apresuró Haltoran pero Mark le contuvo con la mano derecha mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento al tiempo que decía con voz desfallecida:

-No...no te entrometas Haltoran. Pronto pasará. Ya deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Ciertamente, pero nunca me acostumbro a ver como sufres de esa manera.

Haltoran se cruzó de brazos y se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda del robot. No era sencillo aferrarse con una mano a la bruñida superficie metálica de su creación y con la otra, intentar a duras penas tratar de alimentarse con el bocadillo. Había saqueado casi toda la despensa de los Legan. No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían allí, y ni siquiera si conseguirían nada en claro. Todo por la retorcida e innecesaria venganza de aquella especie de duende que le había dejado inconsciente como si fuera un ser desválido, para luego, movido por un sentimiento de admiración o lo que fuera, devolverle la consciencia y permitirle junto con el robot, ir a ayudar a su amigo. La vida de Haltoran había sido hasta el momento en que acudió en mi ayuda, cuando aun tenía un imperio económico tan trágica y desafortunada como la de Mark, si acaso más violenta, pero jamás imaginó que su amistad con el joven moreno sometiera a tan crucial prueba a su cordura, llevándola hasta sus límites más extremos, los cuales afortunadamente no llegó a rebasar. Cuando al cabo de unos diez minutos, los últimos chorros de sangre ya roja se precipitaron al Atlántico, las heridas de Mark se cerraron como si nunca hubieran existido. En ese intervalo de tiempo, debido a las violentas sacudidas que le habían hecho estremecerse, su bocadillo también siguió la trayectoria de su sangre, convirtiéndose en un objeto más de los incontables que el mar recibía en su seno, una vez traspasadas sus aguas. Mark suspiró meneando la cabeza. Pese a los vaivenes que había impreso al robot, este volaba estable sin acusar apenas sus efectos. Mermadon preguntó entonces al joven si se encontraba mejor:

-Si, gracias por interesarte por mí, amigo -dijo Mark palmeando el corto cuello del robot- esto es algo, a lo que nunca me acostumbraré.

-Ni yo -repuso Haltoran rebuscando en el compartimiento que había habilitado en la espalda del robot, y en cuyo interior había conseguido depositar con dificultad, la comida y los útiles con los que se había pertrechado antes de salir en busca de Mark. Por un momento temió que la mochila se perdiera en el vacío uniéndose junto al bocadillo de Mark y su sangre en su particular singladura submarina. El resplandor de iridium les protegía del frío y permitía que respirasen con normalidad al mantener una burbuja de oxígeno en torno a ellos, pero si un objeto salía de su área de influencia, podía darse por perdido. Si en vez de Mermadón hubiera sido Mark, el que mantenía ese poder, todo lo que escapara del caparazón de luz se quemaría instantáneamente, pero como Mermadón desarrollaba los mismos poderes que el joven, pero a media potencia no sucedía tal cosa.

Mermadon chequeó el estado de Mark y declaró con un brillo que iluminó la rejilla metálica que le servía de boca:

-Señor Anderson se encuentra fuera de peligro. La toxicidad en sangre ha descendido al cero por ciento.

Mark estaba devorando el bocadillo que Haltoran le había dado en sustitución del que se había precipitado al Atlántico. Aquellos procesos le producían un hambre atroz.

-O sea, si no he entendido mal -dijo Haltoran masticando a dos carrillos- bajaste hasta el Mauritania para observarla, pero ella te vio.

-Sí, -dijo Mark un tanto nervioso por el tono recriminatorio de su amigo- no tenía esa intención, pero si pretendo conseguir que...que...

No se atrevió a concluir la frase. Aquello era ciertamente una locura, un gran y desafortunado enredo del que ni siquiera él sabría como saldría de ello.

-Te entiendo Mark, te entiendo. Tener que conseguir su amor de nuevo, cuando ya lo tenías -declaró Haltoran sombrío terminando de digerir los últimos restos de su almuerzo.

Mark estaba a punto de llorar. Tener que verse envuelto en una situación absurda sin necesidad alguna. Haltoran posó una mano en su hombro izquierdo y dijo:

-Esta vez llegaremos a Inglaterra sin percances. Mermadón siempre ha funcionado bien, mejor que mis jetpacks, por lo menos. Y no te preocupes hombre. En peores nos hemos visto. No sería la primera vez. A tu lado, cualquier cosa puede hacerse realidad.

-Solo espero que esta Candy...-dijo Mark con un hilo de voz- se avenga a razones.

15

El barco estaba a punto de entrar en el puerto de Southampton. La noche había sido dura y sobre todo muy larga, para Candy, que había sufrido horrendas pesadillas en las que un joven moreno de ojos tristes la llamaba insistentemente con desesperación desde el interior de una intensa y vivida luz que sin embargo desprendía un aura de calma y placidez. La joven examinó por enésima vez el colgante que había caído a sus pies procedente del irreal haz de luz que el enamorado y desesperado Mark dejaba a su paso.

Reclinada sobre la cama que presidía su camarote, no dejaba de releer la inscripción que habían grabado en el reverso de la pequeña figura:

"Para Candy, con todo mi amor, Mark".

¿ Mark ? ¿ quién era ese Mark ? jamás antes había oído hablar de alguien así, ni le conocía de nada. Desde el fallecimiento de Anthony durante la cacería en honor a la bella muchacha recién adoptada por los Andrew no había experimentado una sensación de temor y al mismo tiempo de vacío tan grande. Pero lejos de ser una presencia amenazante o inquietante, obviando claro está su nada habitual aparición ante ella, se dio cuenta de que aquel joven estaba llorando y que había pretendido hablarla, aunque finalmente no lo había hecho.

-Quizás fuera un fantasma -dijo notando como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Había amanecido y el sol entraba a raudales por el ojo de buey. Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta del camarote. Por un acto reflejo, Candy escondió el colgante detrás de si camuflándolo entre las largas y amplias bocamangas de su camisón de raso. Sin embargo, pese a que musitó un breve "adelante" la puerta permaneció cerrada y una voz masculina, al otro lado de la misma repuso:

-Señorita Candy, estamos llegando al puerto de Southampton. Prepárese porque en breve desembarcaremos.

La joven asintió y dijo alzando la voz pero no tanto como para que sonara chillona o demasiado estridente:

-Muy bien George, enseguida me prepararé. No tardaré mucho.

El secretario de Albert que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas y ayuda de cámara de la muchacha, se alejó. Candy pudo escuchar como sus pasos resonaron en la tarima de la cubierta.

La muchacha retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos y se dijo:

-No, no podía ser un fantasma. Estoy convencida de ello. Ese chico...es alguien real y no creo que los espíritus vayan dejando colgantes u objetos tangibles a su paso.

Nuevamente elevó el colgante hasta la altura de sus ojos de esmeralda.

-Tu nombre es Mark, y no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte.

"Con todo mi amor" releyó moviendo los labios maquinalmente mientras tomaba la firme decisión de arrojar luz sobre aquel tremendo misterio que tal vez amenazase con afectar a su mente.

Aquella evocadora y sobrecogedora frase tenía que significar algo. Debía de resolver aquel enigma o de lo contrario, perdería la escasa paz que había logrado recobrar desde el triste fallecimiento de su primer amor.

No sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Si ese Mark era como al parecer había quedado patente, capaz de volar, le sería muy difícil encontrarle. Su única esperanza era que el extraordinario joven forzara un segundo encuentro con ella, cosa de lo que estaba totalmente convencida. Era una premonición, pero al mismo tiempo un anhelo, un deseo de verle de nuevo para poner todo en claro. Se deshizo de su camisón y empezó a enfundarse un vestido de gasa ligero sobre el que se puso un abrigo claro y remató su cabeza con un sombrero recargado de adornos florales. Un largo pañuelo al cuello completó su indumentaria.

16

-Me parece que has precipitado los acontecimientos Mark -le reprochó Haltoran mientras Mermadón que volaba a la mitad de la velocidad de Mark, pero que podía mantenerse más tiempo en el aire continuaba impasible hacia las costas de Inglaterra.

-Lo sé -dijo Mark que ya estaba empezando a sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía entre las tenazas del robot que le asía sólidamente por la cintura- pero estaba tan desorientado, tan desesperado que no sabía como proceder. Si debía de entrar en contacto con ella, pensé que tal vez lo mejor era hacerlo desde ya.

-Pero te entró el pánico y lo convertiste en una especie de "mirada anhelante desde un discreto segundo plano", solo que al final, no fue tan discreto Mark -dijo Haltoran con una inflexión de tristeza en la voz. Mark sabía que tenía razón, pero Haltoran decidió no ensañarse con él, porque no era cuestión de cargar más las tintas contra el atribulado joven. Haltoran exhaló un breve suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros, pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca. El también estaba dolorido de tener que abrazarse a un robot que volaba a dos mil kilómetros por hora. Ciertamente habría estado mejor junto a Annie, a la que dejó una nota sobre la almohada para correr en ayuda de Mark y de Candy. Tenía un mal presentimiento y por irracional e irreflexivo que un acto así, pudiera suponer y lo que podía conllevar, decidió fiarse de su intuición. Y lo que se encontró fue tan grotesco como trágico, tan surrealista como increíble, aunque poco tenía de onírico, y todo de realidad.

-Es igual -dijo Haltoran mientras le pedía a Mermadón que localizase el punto más discreto para aterrizar, porque la costa de Inglaterra ya se estaba empezando a divisar en lontananza - de todas maneras, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, aunque se habrá llevado un susto tremendo. ¿ te vio alguien más a bordo ?

-No lo sé Halt, es posible, aunque ya supongo que da lo mismo.

Haltoran asintió. Mark se extrañó de que el robot, normalmente tan parlanchín y locuaz hubiera hablado tan poco durante la larga singladura. La razón se debía a que Haltoran le había ordenado callar y no responder hasta que se le preguntara algo o se le pidiera algún tipo de información o requerimiento. Haltoran reflexionó en que aquella tal vez fuera la aventura más alucinante y rocambolesca de su ya de por si increíbles vidas, exceptuando si acaso, el infructuoso e innecesario viaje a Neo Verona al que me había arrastrado a mí, pese a mis protestas e intentos de zafarme de aquello. Aparte de una estancia en una especie de penitenciaría medieval no saqué nada en claro de aquello.

El joven pelirrojo, al que un insistente viento le azotaba de cara, oteó el horizonte cuajado de nubes, mientras la voz de Mermadón suave y calma anunció con un deje levemente triunfal:

-Costa de Inglaterra a diez kilómetros, tiempo estimado de llegada: ocho minutos.

Pero a Mark lo que le preocupaba aparte de las consecuencias que su nada afortunado encuentro con Candy pudiera reportarles, era el semblante preocupado y callado de su amigo. Haltoran se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y adivinando el tipo de pensamientos que le asaltaban, le dijo:

-Es igual, no te tortures más Mark. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Solo espero que nuestros otros yo no anden correteando por esta realidad. Supongo que mi salud mental no lo soportaría.

Mark se sumió en un hondo silencio. Dio gracias a que en aquellos pretéritos años del siglo XX aun no se hubiera inventado el radar, afortunadamente para ellos, aunque aquellos primitivos aviones poco habrían podido hacer contra un robot de titanio, de kevlar y acero, un hombre versado en el manejo de múltiple armamento, y su amigo, el mortal más fuerte del planeta.

17

Cuando descendió del barco en compañía de George, Stear y Archie estaban aguardándola. Los dos hermanos se alegraron sobremanera de verla de nuevo y la abrazaron entre grandes muestras de afecto, rodeados por la ingente multitud que recibía algún familiar o amigo procedente del barco o viceversa. Entre la abigarrada muchedumbre tocada con extravagantes sombreros, estolas o abanicos la muchacha distinguió claramente la faz de sus dos amigos. Estaba tan contenta de verlos, que a punto estuvo de caerse al agua de no ser porque George la sostuvo en el último momento.

-Debe tener más cuidado señorita Candy -le recomendó George, entre las miradas divertidas y asombradas de algunos viajeros.

Candy asintió sonrojándose levemente por su manifiesta torpeza y ambos abandonaron el barco por la pasarela dispuesta apresuradamente por el personal del muelle. Cuando se reunieron con Stear y Archie, el joven inventor intentó hacer funcionar uno de sus inventos, una especie de antigua pistola de chispa con la que pretendía homenajear la llegada de Candy a Inglaterra, pero como de costumbre el artilugio funcionó mal.

Con la amistosa discusión entre ambos hermanos, acerca del porqué la pistola no había disparado la salva de salutación a Candy, como telón de fondo, la joven se fijó en un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que la miraba discretamente. Se sorprendió al recordar como había cambiado tan repentinamente de humor cuando le abordó creyendo que le sucedía algo. Ya casi había olvidado, -por lo menos de momento- el extraordinario incidente de la brillante luz que contemplara rielando sobre las aguas del Atlántico, cuando un muchacho de ropas mugrientas, con una gorra varias tallas más grande que su cabeza, y que sostenía sus anchos pantalones remendados con una cuerda y unos maltrechos tirantes, voceaba con insistencia los titulares de los diarios que estaba vendiendo o por lo menos lo intentaba, entre el numeroso público congregado en el muelle.

-Extra, extra, extraña luz es divisada sobre la costa. Varios barcos reportan encuentro con el inusual fenómeno.

Candy se aproximó al joven vendedor y le compró un periódico, casi arrebatándoselo de las manos. El chico se lo tendió algo cohibido por la impetuosidad de Candy, que se disculpó al percatarse de su poco discreto comportamiento.

George les emplazó a subir al elegante automóvil que les aguardaba a los cuatro y junto al que esperaba un imperturbable y flemático chofer.

Cuando se acomodaron en la parte de atrás, y George delante junto al chofer, Candy hojeó nerviosa el diario pasando las páginas con mano temblorosa. Intentó disimular y leyó el artículo que recogía la noticia. La descripción del vivo haz de luz coincidía plenamente con cuanto había presenciado. Candy logró disimular su temor y el violento temblor que empezaba a agitarla. Los hermanos Cornwell seguían enfrascados en sus inocentes bromas mientras George se giró para decirle algo a Candy, la cual estaba tan concentrada en la lectura, que el requerimiento del hombre la sobresaltó haciendo que casi se golpeara contra el techo del habitáculo:

-Señorita Candy, no lea durante la marcha o podría marearse –le dijo George, para alivio de la muchacha que plegó rápidamente el periódico guardándolo para leerlo más tarde.

18

Gracias al poder de apantallamiento de Mermadón, idéntico al de Mark consiguieron bajar en los muelles de Southampton sin ser vistos ni descubiertos por nadie. Pero como sucedía con Mark, también había ciertos problemas con su poder que ni el ciclópeo robot podía evitar. Al contrario que con Mark, Mermadón no corría riesgo de envenenamiento alguno pero cuando los niveles de iridium alcanzaban su masa crítica, simplemente los poderes del robot, conferidos por la planta de iridium se desvanecían, aunque no llegase a afectar a los sistemas más vitales del robot, por lo que podía seguir en funcionamiento pero operando de forma más lenta y torpe. Aparte de su fobia al agua que Haltoran no había conseguido desterrar de sus bancos de memoria y comportamiento, el robot se comportaba como un borracho cuando la intensidad de sus facultades empezaba a desvanecerse. Por eso tan pronto como el robot había conseguido hollar con las plantas de sus pies metálicos, el adoquinado de una zona poco transitada de los muelles de Southampton, empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Se puso a cantar con voz gangosa y comenzó a girar como una peonza sobre si mismo, ejecutando una especie de danza sin sentido. Mark temía que los gritos del robot, atrajeran la atención de alguien por lo que agitó la manga derecha de su amigo apremiándole con urgencia:

-Halt, Halt, hazlo callar, va a atraer a la policía portuaria o a cualquiera que pase por aquí.

Haltoran manipulaba frenéticamente en los paneles de control disimulados en la espalda de Mermadon, justo debajo del compartimiento donde había guardado las provisiones y algunos útiles para la accidentada travesía. El joven sudaba y meneando la cabeza resoplaba cada dos por tres, ante la impaciencia de Mark.

-No consigo devolverle a su modo normal. Voy a tener que desconectarle.

Mark arqueó las cejas y se puso a bracear mientras caminaba en círculos en torno al robot y a su creador:

-Lo que faltaba. Si le desconectas, no habrá manera de moverlo. Ni yo podré desplazarlo un solo milímetro. Necesitamos que pueda trasladarse por sí mismo.

-No consigo devolverlo a su módulo normal de comportamiento -dijo Haltoran pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente que chorreaba sudor, de lo nervioso y agitado que estaba. Voy a apagarlo.

-No, -exclamó Mark poniendo su mano sobre la de Haltoran e impidiendo que tocase los controles de desconexión- que pesa dos toneladas. Y si empleo el iridium para moverlo atraeremos a todo el mundo.

-Tonelada y media Mark -le corrigió Haltoran que no era capaz de controlar al cada vez más inquieto e impredecible coloso.

No es que se comportara de forma violenta, pero en su estado el robot podía provocar algún estropicio ya que empezó a manotear y a girar sin control mientras batía palmas. El ruido metálico que producía junto con las exclamaciones que emitía estaban empezando a atraer las miradas furtivas e inquisitivas de los paseantes y algunos estibadores y trabajadores locales.

Entonces realizó un brusco movimiento y apartó a Haltoran sin percatarse de ello, lanzándole a unos pasos de distancia. El cuerpo de Haltoran impactó contra la puerta de un almacén que cedió con un leve crujido.

-Mierda -se quejó Haltoran cuando aterrizó pesadamente sobre los batientes de madera sintiendo como un repentino dolor le recorría la espalda. Mark acudió rápidamente en su ayuda, momento en el que perdió de vista al robot el cual se escabulló enfilando hacia la explanada principal del puerto de la ciudad. Haltoran con ojos como platos, exhortó a su amigo a ir en persecución del enloquecido robot.

-No te preocupes de mí ahora. Y corramos, tenemos que pararlo o se plantará en medio de la multitud.

Mark y Haltoran salieron en su persecución pero el robot les llevaba cierta ventaja. Mark pensó en utilizar una descarga de iridium para frenarle, pero no se atrevió, no solo porque dañara al robot de forma irreversible si no porque el haz de fuego podía estrellarse contra la gente congregada para recibir al Mauritania.

-Vamos, vamos -le exhortó Haltoran a Mark- si llega hasta donde está la gente, será una catástrofe.

-¿ Qué le está ocurriendo ? -preguntó Mark esquivando un gato callejero que se apartó bufando a su paso, y que había amenazado con hacerle tropezar.

-No lo sé, pero se comporta igual que un borracho. Nunca antes le había visto así.

Mermadon no era consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se tambaleó moviéndose sin orden ni concierto hacia los lados. Golpeó contra algunas paredes de los almacenes que se alzaban a ambos márgenes desconchándolas o dejando la huella de su puño o de sus pies en forma de profundos huecos. En esos instantes, el rumor del motor de un imponente automóvil que iba aproximándose de forma gradual, llegó hasta sus oídos.

19

Candy estaba reclinada en la cómoda tapicería del coche, mientras Stear y Archie entablaban una pugna con George, intentando que se ablandara. Pretendían que en vez de ir directamente al internado realizaran un periplo por Londres, a efectos de enseñar los rincones y atracciones más notorias de la gran ciudad. De solo imaginar la faz severa y ceñuda de la hermana Grey, la rectora de la venerable institución, a Stear le entró una especie de estremecimiento que hizo reír a Candy, por la cara que esbozó. Parecía que el serio y circunspecto George estaba a punto de ceder en su empecinada decisión de llegar cuanto antes al Real Colegio San Pablo, cuando una voz alegre y gangosa atronó en sus oídos. Candy se ajustó el aparatoso sombrero en torno a sus sienes y recompuso la forma del pañuelo de seda que se cimbreaba en torno a su cuello. Intrigada miró en dirección hacia donde provenía el exagerado y desafinado canturreo.

-¿ Qué es eso ? -preguntó Candy intentando averiguar que ocurría.

-No lo sé, -apuntó George ceñudo- pero parece como si alguien embriagado estuviera entonando una melodía con muy poco acierto la verdad.

Archie rió y alisando las mangas de su camisa de seda dijo:

-¿ Embriagado ? suena como si se hubiera bebido varias barriles de whisky.

La forma maciza y tosca de Mermadón empezaba a despuntar por el callejón de almacenes que se encontraba justo a mano derecha. El automóvil rodaba directamente sin saberlo al encuentro del robot. Entre tanto Mark, que no veía forma alguna de frenar la torpe y vacilante marcha del robot, sacó su arma y se dispuso a desplegarla cuando Haltoran le gritó asiendo esta vez las manos de su amigo:

-Ni se te ocurra. Primero porque no le harás nada. Sería como lanzarle una pompa de jabón a un elefante. Lleva un blindaje de kevlar tratado con aleaciones de titanio. Podría soportar hasta el impacto de una ojiva nuclear táctica.

Mark hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y desató el iridium y se envolvió en la luz iridiscente que le permitió volar. Puede que dieran nuevos titulares para los tabloides sensacionalistas británicos, pero no vio otra solución. No deseaba dañar a Mermadon porque era como un amigo para él, pero tampoco le consentiría dañar a Candy bajo ningún concepto, porque había distinguido al final de la calle como un lujoso automóvil con Candy asomada a una de las ventanillas, junto a los hermanos Cornwell enfilaba directamente hacia la mole del voluminoso robot humanoide.

Mermadon avanzó torpemente hacia el gran coche. El robot se comportaba como un auténtico payaso, por lo que la gente tomó aquella especie de gigante metálico por el reclamo de algún circo o el anuncio de una feria aunque muchos se extrañaban de que no hubiera ninguna otra publicidad que indicara claramente siquiera la ubicación de dicha feria. George advirtió al chofer que fuera con cuidado porque la actitud del hombre que iba ubicado en tan curioso disfraz no parecía ser precisamente la de alguien muy prudente. El chofer redujo la velocidad frenando tanto que el vehículo se detuvo casi por completo, también debido en buena medida a la cantidad de público que se iba congregando en torno al robot, que halagado por tanta concurrencia, alzó la voz por encima del murmullo de la pequeña muchedumbre que se iba congregando en derredor suyo.

Cuando Mark estaba a punto de alcanzarle, desactivó el incipiente resplandor anaranjado para evitar llamar la atención más de la cuenta, como si ya no tuvieran bastante con el espectáculo que estaba dando el robot y se puso a caminar con normalidad acompasando el paso. Ya no había vuelta de hoja. Haltoran se tapó los ojos con las manos apartando la vista. Su robot estaba atrayendo todas las miradas y no era fácil acercarse a él sin que nadie les relacionara con el mismo. Como mal menor, las personas allí reunidas le habían confundido con una o más personas disfrazadas. Mark se adentró entre la multitud seguido a corta distancia por Haltoran, que no sabía como encauzar la situación.

-Madre mía -se lamentó abochornado por el comportamiento del robot -no puedo creerlo.

-Algo ha debido desencadenar esta reacción -observó Mark pensativo- no tiene otra explicación que el uso del iridium. Y la afluencia de público le anima a persistir en esta forma de actuar.

Haltoran intentó pensar con claridad y mientras esquivaba a una oronda señora con una gran pamela, que apremiaba a su marido, un caballero delgado y enclenque con un sombrero de copa y chaqué para que pudiera observar en primera fila el espectáculo, creyó hallar la razón de tan extraña manera de comportarse:

-Ya está. Son los efectos secundarios digamos, del abuso del iridium. A ti te envenenan la sangre Mark, y a él -dijo señalando al robot que no dejaba de cantar y bailar frenéticamente de forma absurda- y a él, ha debido de afectar alguno de sus módulos de comportamiento, en otras palabras, lo que tiene Mermadón es equivalente a una borrachera humana.

-A ver como le recobramos -dijo Mark percatándose de cómo algunos transeúntes estaban empezando a fijarse en él. Haltoran llevaba una ropa similar más o menos, década arriba, década abajo, acorde con la época, cosa que no se podía decir de Mark precisamente. No solo estaba llamando la atención el robot, si no él también.

En ese instante se escuchó un claxon estridente. Algunos hombres se giraron airados, pero enseguida volvieron su mirada hacia el robot que continuaba agitándose y cantando con una voz similar a la de un hombre en estado etílico lo que suscitaba la hilaridad de los curiosos que formaban un corrillo cada vez más ingente en torno a Mermadón. El chofer se encogió de hombros y con un suspiro, apagó el motor del automóvil, ,mientras decía con tono apagado, retirando la gorra de anteojos de su cabeza:

-Es inútil. Con toda esa gente en medio, no se puede pasar. Ese hombre o lo que sea, con su borrachera ha concentrado a toda esa gente en medio.

George se pasó una mano por el fino cabello negro engominado y dijo exasperado, porque su paciencia estaba llegando al límite:

-Tenemos que pasar, la señorita Candy y sus primos tienen que estar en el internado a las ocho en punto.

El chofer cruzó las manos sobre el volante en un gesto de fastidio, como si la involuntaria parada dependiera de él, y dijo ligeramente enojado por la insistencia de George:

-Lo siento, pero la gente no se aparta, ni lo van a hacer, mientras continúe ese payaso ahí en medio.

Stear abrió la portezuela y descendió a tierra. Mermadon continuaba saltando y haciendo imitaciones. A cada intervención suya, de la masa se elevaba un torrente de carcajadas. Stear avanzó hacia el público congregado desoyendo los insistentes requerimientos de George de que se mantuvieran junto al coche. Muy pronto se le unió Candy y Archie que no pudieron resistir la tentación de averiguar que era lo que suscitaba tanta curiosidad en la gente. El joven inventor se abrió paso con dificultad entre el público y consiguió distinguir finalmente al coloso metálico. La gente creía en su mayoría que aquel era el disfraz de un par de artistas, subidos el uno encima del otro, que estaban haciendo algún tipo de publicidad de un circo o algo similar, pero el ojo entrenado de Stear le decía que allí había algo más. El muchacho, inventor autodidacta se percató enseguida de que la carcasa de Mermadón era algo más que un mero disfraz. Por los movimientos que realizaba dedujo que no había ningún ser humano en su interior y que aquel prodigio de la técnica estaba animado por algún tipo de fuerza o fuente de energía desconocida. Abrió unos ojos como platos y se pasó una mano por los cabellos morenos.

"Eso no es un ser humano" -pensó entusiasmado sin asomo alguno de miedo o de temor- "esa especie de autómata, se mueve de forma autónoma".

Entonces notó como alguien le rozaba el hombro. Se giró y descubrió a su hermano Archie, acompañado de George. El chofer se había quedado en el interior del vehículo, por indicación de George. Solo faltaba que alguien pudiera robarles el automóvil.

-¿ Dónde está Candy ? -preguntó Archie nervioso, mirando a todos los lados.

Stear se encogió de hombros y repuso sorprendido:

-Creí que estaba con vosotros.

-Y nosotros que estaba con usted -explicó George que intentaba controlar su creciente preocupación, cosa que lograba a duras penas dirigiéndose hacia el joven moreno de anteojos- la hemos perdido de vista.

-Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes -exclamó Archie intentando moverse entre la gente. Algunas damas le miraron con enojo por sus bastos modales y el joven se sonrojó musitando una disculpa.

El pulcro y flemático secretario de Albert Andrew, el magnate que había adoptado a Candy tras una serie de sinsabores que habían golpeado a Candy sin piedad, precisamente para protegerla mejor, miró su reloj de pulsera y adoptó una expresión de impaciencia y de horror pensando que ya no llegarían puntuales a la cita con la hermana Grey, la rectora del antiguo internado. Las manecillas seguían deslizándose, desgranando los segundos que se iban convirtiendo en minutos y terminando con el cada vez más escaso margen de tiempo del que disponían para llegar a tiempo a la reunión con la religiosa.

Decidieron dividirse para localizarla. Para colmo, la señorita Andrew había desaparecido entre una muchedumbre congregada en torno a dos saltimbanquis borrachos.

20

Mark estaba apremiando a Haltoran para que diera con una solución. Haltoran había extraído un pequeño aparato similar a un móvil con el que podía en caso de emergencia dirigir al robot, el cual continuaba cantando y batiendo palmas, encantado de ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

-No me metas prisa Mark -dijo Haltoran algo ofuscado por las presiones de su amigo- tengo que establecer una frecuencia que me permita sacarlo de ahí, sin levantar sospechas.

Mark alzó las cejas y extendiendo las manos hacia delante resopló moviendo la cabeza y empezó a caminar en círculo sin fijarse bien hacia donde se dirigía. En ese instante se tropezó con alguien notando un impacto a la altura del pecho. Escuchó una exclamación de dolor femenina, aguda y ligeramente chillona. Mark que conocía perfectamente aquella inflexión notó como la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Había sonado a como cuando su esposa se sorprendía o sufría una contrariedad. Aquella era la voz de Candy.

Mark intentó disimular, pero un temblor muy fuerte agitaba sus extremidades, impidiéndole que actuara con normalidad. Entonces los ojos verdes como esmeraldas bajo los bucles dorados y rubios se enfrentaron a sus pupilas negras y oscuras. La chica estuvo a punto de gritar al reconocerle. Pese a que una intensa luz dorada le rodease cuando Mark surcaba el aire, aquellos ojos negros se le habían grabado a fuego en su memoria. Entonces, la muchacha le tomó de la mano y tirando de él suavemente, le susurró al oído:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Mark muy confundido dudó. Miró de hito en hito a Haltoran que intentaba hacerse con el mando del robot, y a Candy. Escogió la segunda opción. Si tenía que ponerla en antecedentes, aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacerlo. Ambos jóvenes se escabulleron detrás de unas dependencias fabriles, al abrigo de miradas indiscretas. Lo malo es que también se había marchado sin avisar a Haltoran, aunque este por el rabillo del ojo se percató de la escena. Con un sudor frío, intentó conservar la calma mientras luchaba con los tercos y desobedientes controles del mando.

21

Mark se sintió atrapado entre la pared de ladrillo que había tras de sí y la en apariencia frágil pero decidida muchacha, que le contemplaba con sus inmensos ojos verdes exigiendo respuestas, tratando de arrancarle la verdad. Candy sintió que la congoja que había experimentado al contemplar la luz que envolvía al muchacho la noche anterior, retornaba con una fuerza inusitada. La joven notó que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus pupilas cuando le mostró la cabeza de águila engarzada en la cadena de oro, y en cuyo reverso había grabado la enigmática dedicatoria para ella.

-¿ Qué significa esto ? ¿ quién eres realmente ? -preguntó Candy intentando no desmayarse de la impresión. Mark tuvo la tentación de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su pecho pero se contuvo. Aquella Candy no le conocía de nada y aquello era tan duro y terrible para él, que le costó mucho dominar sus verdaderos sentimientos

Mark estaba entre la espada que Candy le apuntaba hacia su rostro contraído por la pena, en forma de colgante y la pared sobre la que reclinaba su espalda. Se había percatado que el colgante se había desprendido de su cuello y ya lo imaginaba perdido en las profundidades marinas. Lo que nunca se hubiera perdonado sería extraviar el relicario con el retrato de su esposa. Y ahora para su inmenso asombro, el colgante habia ido a parar a los pies de Candy, que le contemplaba a la expectativa taladrándole con la recriminatoria mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Mark tragó saliva. Apenas era capaz de reprimir sus deseos de besarla apasionadamente, pero si lo hacía tal vez la asustara y la alejara definitivamente de su vida, por lo que a su vez, su alter ego no despertaría nunca, debido a las condiciones impuestas por un fantasma del que ni se acordaba, ni sospechara de su existencia. Alzó las cejas y guardó silencio mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas y con el mayor tacto posible para referirle una verdad casi imposible de creer.

-Mark -dijo ella caminando lentamente aunque la distancia entre ambos ya se había reducido a unos pocos milímetros- nunca te he visto, pero siento que hay una gran afinidad entre tú y yo. Debería sentir miedo hacia ti, sobre todo después de lo que presencié a bordo del Mauritania, pero, pero...

Mark sabía que la cordura de Candy estaba a punto de flaquear y que tal vez no encontrara un momento más apropiado para explicárselo. Posó sus dedos en los pliegues de su cazadora y tiró en dirección opuesta de cada solapa dejando al descubierto el relicario con el retrato de la joven. Candy estuvo a punto de desplomarse pero se dominó. Tenía que llegar al final de todo aquello, costase lo que costase. Aquella chica del retrato alojado en el interior del camafeo era su vivo reflejo. Era idéntica a ella. Candy rozó con sus dedos trémulos el borde de la joya y dijo incrédula:

-No...no puede ser...Es...idéntica a mí.

-Eres tú Candy -dijo Mark de repente posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Pese a la excesivas confianzas que se tomaba el desconocido, Candy no sacudió sus hombros ni le obligó airada a retirarlas de su piel. Quizás porque aquel desconocido no lo fuera tanto.

Candy flaqueó. Sentía una fuerte atracción hacia aquel hombre, al que en apariencia no conocía de nada.

Intentó huir, pero sus pies no la obedecían y sus piernas temblaban pese a que su cerebro les enviaba constantes requerimientos para que la sacaran de allí. Entonces Mark, terminó con sus escasas reticencias a intuir la cruda y terrible verdad, con unas demoledoras palabras:

-Candy...Soy Mark. Soy tu marido.

La joven intentó resistirse, no porque Mark hubiera hecho mención alguna de inferirle daño, si no porque sentía que aquellos sueños que había estado teniendo desde el fallecimiento de Anthony y a los que atribuía como producto de los duros meses pasados tras la terrible pérdida cobraban un nuevo sentido, un terrible y crudo sentido.

-Si me lo permites te contaré quién soy y que hago aquí. Pero quiero que sepas, que cuando acabe de relatarte la verdad, si no estás dispuesta a hacer lo que te suplicaré que realices, lo entenderé. Me marcharé y jamás volveré a molestarte. Asumiré mi dolor, porque Candy, amor mío -exclamó dejándose llevar por sus apasionadas emociones sin darse cuenta de que la estaba abrazando contra si- en este tiempo o cualquier otro, siempre te amaré, jamás dejaré de amarte, y aunque en una realidad te pierda, sé que en otra estarás viva y serás feliz.

Candy notó como la piel del muchacho desprendía un suave y dulce calor que la envolvía suscitando en ella sentimientos contradictorios. Notaba una dulce fragancia que la embriagaba y sin saber porqué evocó algo que nunca había sucedido en apariencia, aunque ella tenía la sensación de que sí. Rememoró un sueño en una verde colina, un chico de ojos tristes que lloraba sosteniéndose precariamente sobre una de las ramas más bajas del padre Arbol. Se vio así misma, antes de ser adoptada por los Legan mirando a esos ojos negros tan profundos e inescrutables, enamorándose de él en unos pocos instantes, notando como la misma congoja que experimentaba ahora en su pecho, era idéntica a la que notaba en sueños.

Para su sorpresa, no le rechazó. Le dejó hacer, aunque Mark fue delicado y considerado en todo momento y no intentó besarla.

En ese momento, la voz estridente y chillona de Haltoran llegó hasta sus oídos. Había conseguido situarse junto al robot fingiendo ser una especie de maestro de ceremonias de un hipotético circo o feria, tal y como había supuesto acertadamente que la gente creería. El joven mostró una sangre fría y unas dotes de actor que le sorprendieron hasta él mismo.

-Señoras y señores, el mayor espectáculo del mundo, esta tarde a las ocho en este mismo lugar. No se olviden de acudir a ver a nuestro increíble gigante de hierro entre otras maravillosas actuaciones, todo siempre pensando en ustedes.

Disimuladamente había apretado un botón del pequeño control tras haber logrado sincronizarlo con la frecuencia en la que operaba el robot. Casi al instante, el robot pareció despertarse de un largo sueño y moviendo la cabeza a los lados se sorprendió sintiéndose visiblemente avergonzado, por el espectáculo que estaba protagonizando. Mermadon anuló los circuitos que emitían la voz cibernética del robot, para impedir que inadvertidamente, el robot pudiera tergiversar más, la ya de por sí, complicada y difícil situación. Haltoran se abrió paso entre la multitud, seguido por el robot, mientras continuaba cantando las excelencias de un circo inexistente. En esos momentos los agudos sones de varios silbatos atrajeron la atención de todos. La policía portuaria, avisada por George y los hermanos Cornwell intervenía para disolver el pequeño tumulto que Mermadon había provocado y por otro, porque estaban buscando a Candy. Cuando la joven oyó que alguien la llamaba a gritos, interrumpió su contacto con Mark y dijo turbada:

-Es la voz de George. Me está buscando. En el barco no salió muy bien parado cuando huímos -sonrió débilmente al recordar otro de sus sueños.

Mark notó una vaga pero creciente sensación de felicidad que le indicaba que no todo estaba perdido. Quizás aun hubiera esperanzas.

-Tengo que irme, pero desearía volver a verte -dijo la chica notando como una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, mezcla de felicidad y de turbación se disputaban su corazón.

Le tendió un papel con algo garabateado que desprendía un leve aroma a rosas, y cuyas esquinas estaban adornadas con bellos motivos florales y guirnaldas y le dijo:

-Estas son mis señas...en el colegio de San Pablo. Intentaré ponerme en contacto contigo lo antes posible, tan pronto como tenga noticias de ti. Sea lo que sea, afrontaré la verdad de todo esto. Tengo que saberlo todo. Si tengo una vida anterior...debo averiguarlo todo. Esta incertidumbre me está matando.

Antes de irse, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Mark notó como sus entrañas se removían pero decidió no ir más allá. Candy se despidió de él, agitando levemente la mano saliendo al encuentro de George que franqueado por dos bobbies escrutaban cada rincón tratando de dar con la chica. Al tiempo, Haltoran y el robot que no entendía que le había ocurrido se reunía con Mark. Afortunadamente, la Policía Portuaria les permitió marcharse disolviendo a los curiosos. Finalmente, tras una larga espera, el automóvil con Candy y el resto de sus ocupantes pudo partir con destino hacia el viejo y venerable colegio.

Fue un alarde de ingenio y de favorables casualidades que Haltoran y el robot no se cruzaran con el grupo formado por una dubitativa y entristecida Candy, los adustos policías y el no menos serio y ceñudo George. Su seriedad contrastaba vivamente con la alegría de los hermanos Cornwell que celebraban con grandes muestras de afecto, el que hubieran hallado a Candy, sana y salva.

-Ha sido una suerte que no nos hayan descubierto después de todo –observó Haltoran exhalando un suspiro mientras observaba como Candy se alejaba escoltada por George y los bobbies de la Policía Portuaria, sufriendo las tenues recriminaciones del secretario de Albert, pero recriminaciones a fin de cuentas.

22

Lograron esconderse en un almacén portuario cuyas puertas forzó Mermadón a una orden de Haltoran. El robot puso reparos una vez que se recobró de aquella especie de borrachera que le había afectado. Cuando se percató del riesgo que habían corrido por su causa, el robot se sintió profundamente abochornado. Se disculpó tantas veces que Haltoran tuvo que ordenarle que se centrara en la labor que le había encomendado.

-Primero el ridículo más absoluto -dijo emitiendo un sonido neumático, parecido a un suspiro muy hondo- y ahora me veo obligado a allanar una propiedad.

-Déjalo ya -le apremió Haltoran mientras Mark vigilaba que no les descubriese nadie- haz lo que te digo. Ya habrá tiempo de comprobar que es lo que te sucedió.

Mermadon puso sus manos en torno al grueso candado de acero que mantenía las puertas sólida y herméticamente cerradas y lo deshizo como si fuera de papel. Previamente, se habían asegurado de que nadie vigilara o rondara por allí.

Cuando el robot descorrió las puertas empujando un batiente hacia la izquierda, mientras Haltoran hacía lo mismo con la otra, llamó a Mark que se reprochaba el no haber utilizado un método más contundente para inmovilizar a su amigo y al robot, aunque tal vez emplear tales medidas, hubieran lesionado a ambos. Por otra parte, lo mismo que el amor que sentía por Candy le hacía traspasar cuantas barreras y dificultades se interpusieran entre ambos, la incondicional amistad de Haltoran actuaba de una forma similar. Cuando retuvo al pelirrojo y a su creación, con la técnica de los anillos de energía aprendida de Hyoga, ya contaba que tarde o temprano terminarían siguiéndole. Meneó la cabeza y siguió a Haltoran adentrándose en el oscuro interior de la nave.

El plan era sencillo y nada complicado. De momento, esperarían hasta que Mermadon recuperara su poder de invisibilidad antes de moverse nuevamente. Lógicamente, el candado estaba reventado y si los propietarios del almacén regresaban antes de que Mermadón estuviera completamente listo para utilizar su invisibilidad nuevamente tendrían que salir rápidamente de allí. Mark se acomodó entre unas cajas de madera apiladas junto a una columna mientras Haltoran monitoreaba los circuitos de Mermadón, para intentar hallar la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

"Como viajeros del tiempo dejamos mucho que desear" -se dijo tendiéndose lo más cómodamente que pudo al recordar una conversación que sostuvo con él antes de un baile organizado en honor de Candy y él mismo.

El almacén era oscuro y permanecía sumido en una permanente penumbra, pese a la luz que se filtraba por algunos ventanucos practicados en la parte más alta de la estructura, cercanos a la techumbre abovedada. Por todas partes había cajas apiladas la una encima de la otra llenas de pescado supuestamente fresco que desprendían un fuerte olor, que unido al de la humedad y el moho que poblaba el interior de la estructura hacían difícil soportar el cargado ambiente dentro del mismo. Para colmo, algunas ratas se deslizaron furtivas haciendo que Mark se estremeciera al notar el contacto de su pelaje hirsuto y áspero.

-Mierda -se quejó Haltoran al experimentar como uno de los odiosos roedores pasaba junto a su pierna derecha -lo que nos faltaba.

El único que no parecía tener queja del local, era Mermadón que seguía lamentándose por el ridículo que había hecho, pese a que ni Mark ni Haltoran habían mencionado nada al respecto, ni habían sacado a relucir la cuestión.

Haltoran trataba de obviar el desagradable y repulsivo inconveniente que suponía la ingente presencia de roedores en aquel almacén mohoso y en penumbra y trataba de imaginar un plan mientras revisaba los sensibles circuitos de Mermadon intentando hallar la razón del caprichoso y comprometedor comportamiento del robot.

-No lo entiendo –dijo examinando la CPU del robot con sumo cuidado- nunca te habías portado así. Ha debido de ser un fallo de alguno de los sistemas que controlan tus mecanismos de inhibición muchacho.

El enorme robot intentó no pisar una de las grandes ratas parduscas que le correteaban entre las piernas. A diferencia de Mark o de Haltoran, el robot no sentía asco si no una tremenda curiosidad por los huidizos y furtivos animales que se deslizaban con un ominoso corretear sobre el suelo de madera de la insaluble nave.

-Yo creo señor Hasdeneis –dijo el robot examinando con sumo cuidado a una rata de ojos acuosos que se detuvo un momento para hacerse con un trozo de pan enmohecido que había en una esquina junto a una de las cajas de madera apiladas en interminables columnas hasta el techo del almacén –que el abuso del iridium para llegar hasta aquí, ha provocado en mí un estado similar a una intoxicación etilica, de lo que me siento profundamente avergonzado.

Haltoran se detuvo sorprendido ante la formalidad del robot. Nunca se había dirigido a él como señor, y menos por su apellido.

-Un momento, un momento –dijo agitando la mano derecha en la que sostenía el cortador laser que con tal mala fortuna disparara por error Stear, tronchando la rama de un árbol que a punto estuvo en aquella ocasión de lastimarle la cabeza –no te programé para que fueras así de formal conmigo. Yo soy tu creador.

-Razón de más para mostrarme sumamente cortés con usted, señor Hasdeneis.

Mark parecía ajeno a la conversación entre hombre y robot. Permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, examinando el camafeo con el retrato de su esposa y recordando el suave beso que había depositado en su mejilla izquierda. Había otro indicio que dejaba abierta una puerta a la esperanza. Candy se había quedado con el colgante en forma de cabeza de águila que perdiera accidentalmente al sobrevolar el barco durante su arriesgada e insensata aproximación al Mauritania para observarla más de cerca, mientras estaba envuelto en el haz de luz.

Haltoran iba a pedirle a Mark que le pasara otra herramienta de su mochila para continuar la revisión de Mermadon, pero decidió tomarla él mismo. Su amigo estaba aislado en sus meditaciones con un brazo cruzado sobre la nuca y con la mano derecha contemplaba el retrato de su bella esposa. El joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, arqueó las cejas y mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar el útil que necesitaba pensó para sus adentros:

"Mark, Mark, debería haberte abroncado por exponerte de ese modo al acercarte al Mauritania, pero tu amor es tan fuerte que supongo que recriminándotelo no arreglaré nada. Yo soy el menos indicado para darte lecciones morales, después de que haya dejado a Annie y a Alan solos para seguirte hasta otra realidad alternativa."

Dio un suspiro mientras de un taconazo apartó a un insidioso roedor que había empezado a treparle por la pernera del pantalón. La rata se precipitó al suelo, y chilló con rabia pero optó por no enfrentarse a Haltoran, para acto seguido esconderse en un agujero practicado en uno de los maltrechos tabiques divisorios que compartimentaban el almacén.

-¿ Te queda mucho para recobrar la capacidad de apantallamiento Mermadon ? –preguntó Haltoran esbozando una mueca de asco, mientras lanzaba una furibunda patada contra otra rata blanca que le esquivó por pocos centímetros.

-En un cuarto de hora estaré listo señor, aunque lamentaré tener que marcharnos sin estudiar el interesante habitat de estos curiosos animales.

-No sabes como lo voy a lamentar –dijo Haltoran con una inflexión de sarcasmo mientras reajustaba algunos cables que se habían desprendido de su alojamiento en el interior del robot.

Mark que estaba reclinado contra una columna, le miró levemente esbozando una sonrisa y continuó contemplando el retrato de Candy. Intentaba disimular, pero Haltoran sabía que estaba llorando. El brillo que perlaba sus mejillas y las manchas de humedad que brillaban levemente, sobre la foto que adornaba el camafeo, que pendía de su cuello, le delataban.

23

Candy gritó despavorida cuando Clean salió a la carrera escapando del carruaje que transportaba a los hermanos Cornwell y a George. Este había hablado de trasladar al pequeño coatí a un zoológico dado que en la rancia institución no admitía animales de ninguna clase. Para colmo habían tenido un accidente provocado por la conducción temeraria del joven que había conocido en el barco y al que había sorprendido llorando mientras observaba absorto el horizonte del interminable e inmenso Atlántico. Habían dejado el lujoso automóvil y habían tomado un coche de punto gracias a los ruegos de Archie y de Stear que lograron que el atildado y obediente George demorara por un poco más de tiempo, la cita con la hermana Grey, rectora del colegio religioso al que Candy iba a ingresar en breve, al objeto de que la muchacha pudiera disfrutar de las incomparables vistas y de la contemplación de los monumentos de Londres. Pero todo se había torcido. Por culpa de la temeraria acción de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules al volante de un flamante deportivo, habían tenido un leve accidente pero que había conllevado que el eje delantero del carruaje se partiera. Mientras, Clean se había refugiado en un parque cercano subiéndose a un gran árbol desde el que contemplaba receloso a su amiga.

24

Mark y Haltoran deambulaban por la ciudad intentando localizar la ubicación del gran edificio. A su lado, y amparado en su invisibilidad Mermadon les seguía de cerca, tratando de orientarse. Mark tenía las señas que Candy le entregara hacía un escaso margen de tiempo, pero aunque preguntaron a varios viandantes nadie les supo dar razón del sitio al que pretendían llegar, quizás porque fueran forasteros que no conocían precisamente aquella parte de Londres. Aunque Haltoran disponía de un mapa digitalizado de la City que se mostraba en un pequeño scanner de cuando había estado allí en un intento de localizar a Eliza y a Neil para cerciorarse de que estaban bien, debido al riesgo de raids aéreos por parte de la fuerza aérea alemana, se lo había dejado con las prisas y la precipitación de seguir a su instinto de que Candy corría un serio peligro y de que algo no iba bien, sobre el aparador del salón que daba al norte de su casa. Temió por el destino del aparato, porque cosa que su hijo Alan descubría, cosa que desmontaba para averiguar sus secretos y que probablemente no volvería a funcionar. Afortunadamente, Mermadón disponía de datos suficientes como para guiarles en la dirección correcta, aunque tardaría un poco en situarse en el rumbo correcto. La invisibilidad reducía sus facultades a la mitad. Mientras Mark, se había cambiado de ropa en el almacén antes de que ambos amigos lo abandonaran silenciosamente y vigilando que nadie pasara por las inmediaciones, aunque conservaba debajo sus ajadas ropas del siglo XXI por si tenía que utilizarlas. Haltoran intentó disuadirle de que cambiara de idea, pero sus recomendaciones se agotaron antes de empezar. Sabía que no lograría hacerle cambiar de parecer. Pasaron cerca de un parque y entonces los agudos sentidos de Mark captaron los gritos procedentes de la espesura. Era una voz de mujer, una voz que reconocería entre mil. Presintiendo que Candy estuviera en peligro se adentró rápidamente en el recinto del parque. Haltoran intentó detenerle, pero Mark se zafó con habilidad, casi sin pensarlo de las manos de su amigo.

-Espera Mark, espera –le espetó Haltoran intentando retenerle- ¿ qué sucede ?

-He oído la voz de Candy, puede que esté en peligro.

Meneó la cabeza. Recordó aquel día en que a lomos de un caballo que le arrebatara al capataz de los Andrew y la ayuda de su arma de asalto se llevó a Candy consigo frustrando toda posibilidad de boda con Neil. Le dejó ir, porque sabía que no podría detenerle.

Mark cruzó como una exhalación los cien metros escasos que le separaban de Candy. Contempló con horror como un cazador apuntaba su arma hacia lo alto. Su objetivo, no era evidentemente Candy, si no Clean que no se atrevía a moverse ni un ápice paralizado por el miedo que le causaba la visión de los dos cañones gemelos de la pesada escopeta de caza que el cazador había alzado en dirección al pequeño coatí blanco. Pero Mark obcecado por sus deseos de salvar a Candy no se detuvo a realizar una inspección más sosegada de la dramática escena. Temeroso de no llegar a tiempo, extendió la mano izquierda y un haz de llamaradas cruzó el aire impactando en el percutor del arma. El cazador sorprendido y asustado disparó por puro acto reflejo sin mirar donde tiraba. Finalmente, lanzó el arma abandonándola entre los arbustos y salió huyendo sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Lo único que sabía es que un haz de fuego salido de la nada le había atacado. Cuando Candy llegó hasta donde esperaba, temerosa y llorando toparse con el cadáver destrozado de su pequeño amigo, halló a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de azabache que sostenía al diminuto animal entre sus brazos. Mark en su precipitación por salvar a Candy no se percató de que la bala iba en su misma dirección y le atravesó el brazo. Normalmente una bala no era problema para Mark porque las esquivaba cuando le era posible con su enorme velocidad, pero no era inmune a ellas ni a sus efectos si estas conseguían alcanzar su cuerpo. Candy se llevó las manos a los labios sorprendida. Su abigarrado sombrero con una gran rosa central y dos lazos rojos estuvo a punto de desprenderse de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de retroceder. Pronto llegarían Archie y Stear junto con George y el cochero que la buscaban afanosamente por segunda vez durante ese ajetreado día. Primero en el muelle y ahora entre la espesura de un gran parque.

-Tú –dijo incapaz de creerlo- tú, de nuevo.

Mark realizó un gesto de dolor. Se llevó la mano derecha al hombro del que brotaba desde una gran herida un largo reguero de sangre. La bala le había atravesado limpiamente la carne. Candy se le acercó lentamente. Pese a que aun no había podido asimilar la tremenda revelación que el joven le realizara, pese a que las piernas se le doblaban de miedo, se le aproximó. La piedad y un incipiente amor que pugnaba por rechazar, pero que no era capaz de alejar de su corazón disputaban una fiera batalla con sus recelos y miedos más secretos. Había empezado a tener aquellos sueños desde que perdiera a Anthony. Eran tan inverosímiles e irreales que pensó que la aciaga pérdida de su primer amor le había hecho perder el juicio, pero cuando vio la estela de fuego, cuando de esta se desprendió el colgante en forma de águila que había contemplado en sus sueños, cuando le halló en el puerto mostrándole aquel camafeo con su retrato supo que ya no le era posible continuar negando la realidad y huyendo de cuanto había estado temiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Se desprendió del largo pañuelo blanco que llevaba anudado en torno al forro de piel de su abrigo y le vendó la herida, sorprendida de su pericia para hacer algo, que jamás antes había realizado.

-Serás una excelente enfermera –dijo Mark intentando disimular sus gestos de dolor para no ahuyentarla o preocuparla más aun.

Candy estaba a punto de llorar y no respondió a las palabras del desconocido que afirmaba ser su marido. Entonces resbaló y Mark por la fuerza de la costumbre la rodeó con sus brazos. Una sensación de indescriptible felicidad la embargó. Notaba como una congoja muy fuerte subía desde lo más recóndito de su alma amenazando con estallar en lágrimas. Mark sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia sí besándola con delicadeza pero no exenta de pasión. La muchacha tembló como una hoja correspondiendo a aquel súbito y arrebatador beso. Candy alzó una mano para abofetearle pero no pudo. Notó como si algo que hubiera perdido hacía muchísimo tiempo le era devuelto finalmente.

-Candy amor mío amor mío –musitó Mark en sus oídos como el rumor de una lejana ola que se abatía contra las vacilantes defensas de su corazón- soy yo Mark, tu esposo. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, tienes que escucharme porque de ello depende nuestra felicidad y la de nuestros queridos hijos.

Candy se quedó petrificada. A duras penas se separó del hombre mirándole incrédula, pese a que sabía que cuanto estaba refiriendo era terriblemente real y cierto, demasiado cierto como para negarlo con un simple movimiento enérgico de cabeza.

-No, no, no se quien eres, no –dijo la chica retrocediendo mientras alzaba ambos manos y mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás en derredor suyo como si buscara ayuda.

-Pero Candy, me besaste en el puerto y has correspondido al mío. Sé que me conoces, aunque digas que no, es más, de hecho presiento que sabías de mi llegada, lo sé positivamente.

Pero Candy no escuchaba a los dictados de su corazón. Sentía que amaba locamente a aquel desconocido pero el miedo y el horror que le suscitaba todo aquello fue más fuerte y consiguieron apartarla del joven aunque a duras penas.

-Aléjate de mí –le suplicó con voz poco firme y menos convincente aun –no sé quien eres, no sé que pretendes, no quiero saber nada de ti –mintió.

-Pero, pero, Candy tú misma viste como llegaba envuelto en luz, me diste las señas de tu colegio para que pudiera localizarte y hablarte de todo esto. Tienes que creerme, soy tu marido, y si me dejaras contártelo lo entenderías. Tienes que creerme –suplicó el joven desesperado.

Candy sabía que Mark tenía razón. Los sueños eran demasiados reales como para ser mentira o una veleidad de su mente y habían sido corroborados por pruebas tangibles e innegables. Las evidencias eran tales que resultaban atroces para la cordura de la muchacha que amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos, pero como sucediera en el puerto, las voces de sus primos adoptivos y del secretario de Albert, que la había adoptado hacía poco tiempo impidieron que pudiera revelarle nada al respecto.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo con voz agotada y deseosa de terminar con aquello cuanto antes- tengo que saber la verdad, pero ahora no. Búscame en el colegio. Estoy segura de que si eres quien sospecho no tendrás la menor dificultad para entrar.

Sabía que era una locura porque no solo había soñado con la realidad en la que era la esposa de Mark, si no con el futuro de la que se encontraban. Pero Mark estaba harto de huir, de tener que separarse de Candy, por lo que asiéndola repentinamente por el talle dio un salto y se remontó por encima de las cabezas de los asombrados George y sus primos. Aunque Haltoran intentó alcanzarle ya era demasiado tarde. Decidió permanecer a cubierto junto a Mermadón. Tal vez sería mejor permanecer en la sombra por si tenía que echarle una mano.

25

Candy había cerrado los ojos firmemente y cuando sus deslumbrantes pupilas verdes escrutaron lo que sucedía a su alrededor, comprobó que estaba volando firmemente asida a Mark. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que ni Archie ni Stear ni George parecían haberse percatado de que estaba por encima de ellos a no demasiada altura. Intentó gritar. De hecho le hubiera resultado fácil pero optó por seguir callada, porque por un lado, tal vez no la oyesen y por el otro deseaba fervientemente estar en compañía de aquel hombre. Sonrió sin asomo de temor o de ira a lo que a todas luces parecía un rapto y susurró lentamente:

-Este es el poder del apantallamiento. Lo utilizas para volverte invisible. Y ahora volamos gracias al haz anaranjado que desprende tu cuerpo, la manifestación menos violenta del iridium.

Durante el breve ínterin en el que Mark se remontó por el aire con la muchacha a cuestas ceñida por la cintura, realizaron un breve y corto desplazamiento para separarse unos metros de los acompañantes de Candy, sus ahora primos adoptivos, el celoso y circunspecto George y el chofer que continuaban buscándola contrariados y muy sorprendidos, de que hubiera conseguido despistarles por segunda vez en un lapso de tiempo. Mientras pasaban a muy poca distancia de la pareja sin percatarse de que ambos jóvenes estaban reclinados contra el tronco de un árbol, pese a que Candy podría haber alertado a sus primos y a los dos hombres que les acompañaban, acerca de su posición no lo hizo. Miró a Mark contrariada preguntándose porque no había delatado su presencia aunque sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera todos al unísono lograrían hacer nada contra Mark. De hecho Candy, o mejor dicho, la Candy de aquella realidad alternativa lo sabía todo acerca de Mark, porque lo que había tomado como desvaríos y delirios sin sentido se había confirmado como plena y aterradoramente real.

Candy lejos de sentir miedo u odio asintió para tranquilizarse mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosa, intentando encontrar una explicación racional a todo aquello, aunque no hacía falta. Entornó los hermosos ojos de esmeralda y contempló de soslayo a Mark:

-Lo que tengas que contarme hazlo pronto, porque presiento que tratas de explicarme algo más de lo que ya conozco por mis sueños.

26

Cuando terminó de hablar, la incredulidad más absoluta y demostrativa de la perplejidad de Candy ensombrecía su hermoso rostro. Mark había descrito punto por punto lo que le asaltaba en sueños y confirmándolo plenamente. Cuando le explicó la razón de su estancia allí, la muchacha se negó a aceptarlo estando a punto de alejarlo hoscamente de su lado. Intentó llamar a sus primos, pero sabía que no resultaría. El poder de Mark les mantenía al abrigo de sus miradas, al envolverlos en una invisibilidad total. Candy entornó los ojos y acarició la cabeza de Clean que miraba lastimosamente a su dueña. El pequeño animal había quedado comprendido dentro de los límites del manto de iridium que les cubría.

-Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero me cuesta aceptarlo. Vienes de otra realidad, en la que yo, he sido sumida en una especie de encantamiento o profundo sueño, del que solo me puede despertar si acepto tu amor. Es de locos, pero no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Cuando te ví desde el Mauritania, flotando en el aire, envuelto en ese resplandor, supe que cuanto había soñado desde el fallecimiento de Anthony era verdad, tenía que serlo por fuerza.

Mark contuvo el aliento. Su corazón latía aceleradamente porque esperaba que Candy le diera un sí a su proposición. Lamentaba tener que hacer partícipe a su amada de un cruel juego impuesto por un tétrico e ignoto personaje que se divertía imponiendo su malvada voluntad, pero que no tenía más remedio que secundar porque de lo contrario, su esposa, en aquella otra realidad que era la suya, no despertaría jamás.

Candy, escuchó al vehemente joven que aseguraba ser su esposo en otra realidad o universo alternativo y que afirmaba que habían tenido dos maravillosos hijos, niño y niña en dicho mundo, pero para su sorpresa y horror, la Candy de aquel tiempo, no era la misma que la adorable muchacha que se había convertido en su esposa, amándole incondicionalmente. Candy se pasó la mano derecha por sus colas de caballo y dijo alisándose los pliegues de su vestido:

-Mark. Por el momento no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. Puede que cuanto me digas sea totalmente verdad, pero no puedo entregarme a un completo desconocido, porque eso es lo que eres ahora para mí Mark. Me siento la víctima de un colosal y temible engaño. No puedes llegar así a la vida de la gente y trastocarla a tu antojo.

Mark dio un respingo. Jamás había oído hablar así a la muchacha o por lo menos no recordaba haber escuchado expresarse en semejantes términos. Contrajo los puños y presintió que las siguientes palabras de la hermosa joven serían un definitivo mazazo a sus esperanzas.

-Te besé en el puerto, porque sentía una afinidad hacia ti que creía que se convertiría en amor, pero lo he pensado mejor, y en el fondo no te conozco Mark. No sé nada de ti, pese a los sueños que me han asaltado desde que perdí a Anthony en aquel desgraciado accidente. Puede que en otra realidad, como bien afirmas, nos enamorásemos en la Colina de Pony y nos quisiéramos como para convertirme en tu esposa, pero no en esta Mark. Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo aceptarte en mi vida.

Mark se puso a llorar. Largas hileras de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas porque nunca se había acostumbrado a perder a Candy ni en su realidad ni en esta otra alternativa.

La joven le dirigió una mirada de lástima, e intentó confortarle, pero Mark se apartó hoscamente de su lado, porque tal y como había temido siempre el malhadado y cruel espejo del mundo que conocía y en el que estaba plenamente seguro y protegido le devolvía un reflejo del que jamás habría deseado contemplarse. Y eso el Vizconde lo sabía plena y conscientemente. Si Candy no la aceptaba, su esposa no recobraría la consciencia. Aquello era de locos. Candy, se alejó lentamente de Mark tras despedirse afectuosamente de él, traspasando el velo de iridium con total tranquilidad. El joven moreno, notando como su alma se hacía añicos, desactivó su poder, resignado a perder a su esposa por la negativa de su alter ego a aceptarle. Haltoran se mantuvo a prudente distancia, permaneciendo invisible gracias al poder del robot que había creado tan afanosamente. Sentía lástima de su amigo y se acercó lentamente pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Mark. El anonadado joven no opuso resistencia permitiendo que el joven de cabellos pelirrojos tirase lentamente de él, para apartarlo de allí, mientras Mermadon movía lentamente la cabeza en señal de duelo y pena por Mark.

-Vamos querido amigo, vamos, encontraremos una forma para resolver este atolladero, ya lo verás.

Mark sorbió sus lágrimas mientras contemplaba la cimbreante figura de Candy encaminarse al encuentro de sus primos y del secretario de Albert, el serio y circunspecto George que por segunda vez en aquel largo día, la buscaban coreando afanosamente su nombre entre los árboles y los bancos del parque. Archie dio un respingo al pisar casi inadvertidamente a un pato que salió granando indignado tras emprender un corto vuelo para alejarse de los inoportunos humanos que rompían la tranquilidad del parque con sus estentóreas voces.

-La he perdido, la he perdido –musitaba Mark lentamente con la mirada perdida, mientras era atendido por Haltoran y el robot que intentaban que no cometiera ninguna tontería, y le vigilaban estrechamente. Pero Mark se había resignado. Finalmente, después de tantos sinsabores y desvelos para hacer plena realidad sus sueños, su dulce esposa se había apartado definitivamente de él. Y con la negativa de aquella Candy, su esposa no despertaría jamás, si el temible Vizconde no recibía pruebas de que sus caprichosas y capciosas condiciones se habían cumplido, antes de que el sol despuntara sobre las copas de los árboles de Lakewood en su otra realidad.

27

Habían seguido a Candy desde la distancia, apantallados por el poder de invisibilidad de Mermadon porque Mark parecía haber perdido todo su ardor combativo y su voluntad tan férrea y decidida se había venido abajo con la negativa de Candy a amarle. Tuvo que ser Haltoran el que propusiera un plan de acción porque si no hacían nada, el Vizconde se saldría con la suya. Para su sorpresa Mark se encogió de hombros cuando le expuso sus intenciones, encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo con voz velada por el cansancio y una resignación rayana en la desesperación que exasperaban a su amigo:

-Haz lo que quieras. Ya ves que no hay nada que hacer. Tanto me da quedarme en esta realidad como volver a la nuestra. Por lo menos, Candy aquí está viva y en todo su esplendor, aunque no me ame. Regresa tú con Mermadón amigo. Annie y tu hijo te están esperando. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer.

Haltoran estuvo a punto de asestarle un puñetazo, debido a la fuerte carga negativa que llevaban implícitas sus desesperadas palabras, que olían a estrepitosa y total derrota. Lejos de abandonar a Mark, ordenó a Mermadon que les apantallara y siguieron al coche en el que viajaba Candy, con sus primos adoptivos y el secretario de Albert junto al chofer. Después de atravesar toda la ciudad, y admirar el BigBeng, y recalar en el hotel Savoy donde Candy esperaba encontrarse con el escurridizo y misterioso tío abuelo Williams, aunque para su decepción, la habitación estaba ocupada por el insolente y socarrón joven que conociera a bordo del Mauritania, entre la bruma y que lanzó una bocanada de humo al rostro de Candy que la hizo toser, ante el gesto contrariado y enojado de Archie que por poco llegó a las manos con él, siendo contenido a duras penas por su hermano y George. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas metálicas del internado, donde una adusta religiosa recibió a Candy que contempló con una mezcla de miedo y aprehensión la severa y monumental fachada del sombrío e imponente edificio que se extendía ante sus ojos verdes.

Una vez que Candy traspasó la cancela del famoso y reputado internado, algo empezó a removerse en Mark, que pareció salir de su abatimiento. Aquella escena no habría tenido lugar jamás si no hubiera mediado el episodio en el que rescató a Candy del Mauritania con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo Haltoran.

Finalmente se colaron en el internado y recalaron en un ruinoso edificio con una minúscula torre. Las ventanas de lo que parecía haber sido unas dependencias docentes que sin duda conocieron tiempos mejores, estaban completamente reventadas y rotas. Algunos desconchones salpicaban las desvencijadas paredes de la destrozada aula en la que recalaron y en cuyo interior, se apilaban en caótico desorden, los restos de una miríada de mesas y pupitres escolares totalmente destrozados y reducidos a astillas prácticamente unos, mientras que otros se apoyaban precariamente los unos contra los otros. El interior del aula estaba completamente intransitable, atestada de muebles viejos y apolillados. Una silla descansaba sobre un encerado en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y una compleja red de telarañas bordada con primorosa paciencia por una incansable multitud de arañas, pendía del desordenado conjunto de sillas y mesas de madera apolillada recubiertas por una pátina de polvo y suciedad. Haltoran abrió la puerta del aula con sumo cuidado, mientras una recua de ratas, espantadas por la intrusión de los extraños, salieron huyendo despavoridas, colándose entre los pies de Haltoran, que por segunda vez tuvo que soportar la molesta presencia de tan insidiosos animales en el mismo día.

-Mierda –se quejó Haltoran saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar a los viscosos y grises roedores que Mermadon observaba evolucionar con suma curiosidad. Temiendo que el robot tratara de hacerse con alguno de aquellos especimenes para su estudio, Haltoran le detuvo con una seca y cortante orden cuando el robot se disponía a atrapar a una rata:

-Mermadon, ni se te ocurra. Deja a esos bichos en paz. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Mark que había observado indiferente la escena, pareció salir de su estado de abatimiento. Un brillo especial que Haltoran conocía muy bien, titiló en las profundidades de sus ojos negros.

-Todavía tengo una esperanza –musitó lentamente mientras se apoyaba displicentemente sobre el tablero de lo que había sido la mesa principal del profesor que presidiera la ajada y ruinosa dependencia en su momento. Ejerció sin querer una presión mayor de lo debido sobre la maltrecha estructura y el caótico rimero de trastos y pupitres destrozados se vino abajo con estrépito. Haltoran se hizo a un lado de un salto, aunque Mermadón se interpuso entre su creador y la imprevista avalancha de objetos evitando que terminara por venirse abajo.

Sorprendido por la reacción de Mark, en lugar de recriminarle por su imprudencia, Mermadón le observó detenidamente y le preguntó:

-¿ Qué quieres decir Mark ? ¿ acaso crees que aun podemos modificar el curso de los acontecimientos ?

Mark asintió. En los ojos de Candy había percibido por unos instantes un fugaz y sutilísimo brillo que le indicaba que no todo estaba perdido. El amor que ataba a ambos jóvenes era tan fuerte y rotundo que si estaba en lo cierto, sería capaz de traspasar las eras aun estando situadas en realidades completamente distantes y alejadas la una de la otra.

-Estoy convencido de que Candy terminará por recapacitar –dijo Mark enigmáticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho sin dar más aclaraciones ni indicios de lo que supuestamente había descubierto.

-Este sitio es una ruina total. Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí –observó Haltoran asqueado por el reciente recuerdo de las ratas pasando entre sus piernas y sus pies.

-Opino que si hemos de quedarnos aquí –dijo el robot que había hablado por vez primera desde su caótico e imprevisible comportamiento en el puerto de Southampton –el mejor lugar es este. Se trata de un edificio relativamente estable pese a su aspecto. La estructura está muy ajada, pero solo externamente. Los cimientos son sólidos y aguantarán perfectamente. Además la frecuencia de visitas a los mismos es muy baja. Por el momento, puedo desactivar mi poder de apantallamiento. Nadie nos verá aquí.

28

La posibilidad de alojarse temporalmente en el desvencijado edificio, no le hacía muy feliz, pero Haltoran, se había comprometido ayudar a su amigo y optó por no hacer participes a Mark y al robot de sus verdaderas impresiones. A falta de una idea mejor, el plan que seguirían en adelante sería pegarse a los talones de Candy y vigilarla estrechamente, hasta que consiguieran dar con el momento propicio para volver a insistir con el asunto. Haltoran no había interrogado aun a su amigo acerca del significado de sus enigmáticas y extrañas palabras, pero suponía que se refería a que tarde o temprano, la chispa del amor prendería en el corazón de aquella Candy como lo hiciera en la realidad completamente distinta que Mark indujo con su irrupción sobre la Colina de Pony. Mark pareció recobrar sus esperanzas y su combatividad de una forma tan repentina, que Haltoran temió que cometiera una tontería como intentar secuestrar a la muchacha o algo así, aunque para su tranquilidad Mark parecía completamente sereno y relajado. La respuesta a su aparente calma se hallaba en que el joven había descubierto que por la fuerza no conseguiría nada, si no que tendría que seguir toda la secuencia de acontecimientos planteada por aquel universo paralelo. De esa manera, tal vez Candy terminara por enamorarse de él.

Haltoran torció el gesto ante la posibilidad de tener que pernoctar allí pero no había otra solución. El resto del complejo de edificios del internado estaban atestados de alumnos y docentes y por supuesto, el tratar de acercarse a Candy no sería posible en tanto estuviera rodeada de gente por doquier. Entonces sonó un pequeño pitido que atrajo la atención de Haltoran y que provenía de la estructura interna del robot. Haltoran se disponía a examinar a Mermadon cuando este dijo contrariado:

-Mi poder de apantallamiento está indisponible temporalmente, lo siento. He debido de agotar las reservas de mis baterías, destinadas a esta facultad, aunque se repondrán en un plazo de una semana.

Haltoran dejó escapar un silbido a medias entre la indignación y el hastío. Se dirigió hacia la pizarra en la que aun se podían leer algunas inscripciones referentes a la obra de Shaskeapeare que supuso habrían sido parte de la última clase, probablemente de literatura impartida en las asoladas dependencias y dijo pasando la yema de dos dedos de su mano derecha por la agrietada superficie del encerado:

-Esperemos que no tengamos que…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de concluir la frase añadiendo :"que recurrir a tus poderes Mark" este ya estaba intentando utilizar su facultad para apantallarles por si tenían que tornarse invisibles de nuevo. Pero algo salió mal o no como era de esperar, por lo menos. Mark se dobló de dolor justo cuando las primeras emisiones de iridium empezaban a iluminar el interior de su improvisada nueva residencia desatando una claridad irreal. Haltoran corrió a su lado y sosteniéndole por los hombros, le enjugó el sudor que perlaba su frente tendiéndole en un lugar que despejó rápidamente de sillas y mesas con la ayuda de Mermadon.

-Mark, muchacho –preguntó Haltoran insistentemente con voz preocupada- ¿ te encuentras bien ? ¿ que te sucede ?

-No lo sé –dijo Mark que parecía ir recobrando paulatinamente el color, debido a que la piel de su rostro había adquirido la tonalidad de la cera –pero es como si mis poderes no respondieran adecuadamente.

-De hecho –dijo Mermadon observando a Mark con sus sensores ópticos que ardían como ascuas de luz y que le enviaban datos médicos y antropomórficos de su estructura al sensible cerebro del robot- esta realidad parece haber alterado sus poderes señor Anderson, aunque en algunas contadas ocasiones, porque cuando voló sobre el Mauritania lo hizo con toda normalidad.

Haltoran emitió una risa carente de alegría por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza. Un robot hablando con un crono nauta acerca de la posible conveniencia de utilizar la capacidad de volar en una realidad alternativa y completamente diferente de la suya, que a su vez no había sido en origen tampoco la que les correspondía. Pero como Mark era su amigo y su amistad desde que le salvara del ataque de aquellos T-72 era incondicional y desinteresada optó por disimular sus emociones, terreno en el que era un maestro a diferencia de Mark, que nunca había sabido enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y existía otra razón. Aunque Mark hubiera renunciado a su propósito original impuesto por la desquiciante y apabullante irrupción del siniestro hombre barbudo, antiguo aliado y servidor del científico que derrotara tras una cruenta y corta batalla junto con sus sueños de conquista, Haltoran hubiera seguido adelante porque su amistad hacia Candy era tan honda como la que le unía a Mark, pero con un poso de profundo amor que en ocasiones, aun le asaltaba de forma nostálgica, y habría obligado a Mark a continuar de alguna manera.

La voz meliflua e insinuante del robot le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Por el momento señor Anderson no le aconsejaría utilizar su poder de invisibilidad hasta no estar seguros de que no corre ningún peligro.

Haltoran soltó un breve reniego que disimuló hábilmente como había hecho con su risa desprovista de alegría y totalmente cargada de cinismo.

"Genial, sin el poder de volvernos invisibles cualquiera que pase por aquí a echar un vistazo, sea un empleado del Internado, algún profesor o simplemente un estudiante o un grupo con ganas de aventuras o de saltarse alguna clase, o por el motivo que sea, descubrirán a un robot de otro tiempo de tonelada y media de peso, por dos metros de altura y a dos completos desconocidos que se han colado en el internado, si señor, genial".

29

El plan era descabellado y nada lógico, incluso para quienes habían traspasado los dominios del tiempo y saltado a través de las eras. Mark, aparentemente recobrado de su pasajero malestar, permanecía reclinado contra una de las desvencijadas sillas mientras comía con parsimonia uno de los bocadillos que Haltoran había alojado en el compartimiento trasero del robot, mientras Haltoran contemplaba en el porche del ruinoso edificio el frondoso bosque que se extendía a pocos pasos de allí, bajo el frontispicio de la fachada principal cuyas profundas y más que evidentes grietas no contribuían a tranquilizarle precisamente. Caminó hasta la escalinata que remataba el frontispicio, y descendió por ella separándose unos metros. Se fijó en el pequeño campanario que coronaba la edificación con el reloj averiado detenido sin duda desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mermadon se movía lenta y sigilosamente en torno a su improvisado campamento alerta a cualquier indicio sospechoso por si debía de dar la alarma inmediatamente. Haltoran se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ironía. Aunque allí llegase media Scortland Yard probablemente poco podrían hacer en contra de hombres pertrechados con un avanzado armamento de guerra, por lo menos para la época. Haltoran estaba preocupado por el sesgo que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Aquella Candy se había negado, por lo que Mark le había referido a corresponderle o a aceptar su amor, por lo que, Candy en la realidad de la que procedían, no despertaría nunca. Meneó la cabeza sentándose en las escaleras de mármol a la fresca sombra que el frontispicio le proporcionaba. Unos metros más allá divisó un templete parecido al que había servido como telón de fondo a su enlace con Annie, en Lakewood y en el que Candy había sido adoptada por la familia Andrew. En aquel lugar de tan sonoras y evocadoras referencias no solo para él, sino también para Mark, el presidente de los Estados Unidos había entrado en contacto con Mark gracias a la testarudez y la insistencia de un sobrino suyo.

-Esto es de locos –dijo lanzando un suspiro mientras se preguntaba si Candy, aquella Candy cambiaría de opinión respecto a Mark.

En ese instante, una figura se movió a su espalda. Haltoran movió la cabeza levemente y dijo:

-No sé si esto es lo más adecuado amigo –dijo Haltoran mientras su vista seguía el discurrir de dos estorninos que se perseguían revoloteando de árbol en árbol –si ella no quiere corresponderte…

Mark posó su mano derecha en el hombro del joven pelirrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No digas eso ni en broma Halt –comentó el joven con una inflexión de horror en la voz- tenemos que tener éxito, o de lo contrario mi esposa no despertará jamás.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas. No podía entender la personalidad de su amigo. Hasta hacía unos escasos instantes había permanecido abatido sin posibilidad de ver alguna luz al final del túnel, y ahora su seguridad y su fe en que Candy terminaría por quererle le apabullaba.

-No lo veo claro Mark –dijo Haltoran levantándose de un salto y preguntándose si lo más sensato no habría sido quedarse junto a Annie y a Alan, tal y como Mark le sugirió en un principio. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Aparte que la amistad entre ambos era demasiado intensa como para haberse desentendido de la suerte de Mark y de Candy así como así.

-Esta Candy parece diferente a la que conocemos Mark. –dijo Haltoran intentando escoger cuidadosamente las palabras para no herir a su amigo- es como si esta época, fuera un reflejo de la nuestra.

Mark asintió y notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Siempre había temido que Candy le rechazase, algo que estuvo muy cerca de suceder si el iridium le hubiera impulsado a través del tiempo unos minutos después de la llegada de Albert. Y la cosa no tendría mayor importancia de no ser, porque de la negativa de Candy dependía la vida de su esposa cuya vida estaba suspendida de un fino hilo que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

Mark reclinó su frente contra una de las columnas blancas que sostenían el porche del edificio que imitaba con cierto éxito la estructura situada a la entrada de los templos clásicos de la antigüedad. Haltoran temió que en uno de sus arrebatos de ira destrozara alguna de las columnas derruyendo parte del por si ya arruinado y afectado edificio de dos plantas, pero el joven se controló y dijo tristemente

-Y yo que pensaba que habían terminado nuestras desdichas…

Haltoran guardó silencio. Desde su extraño y poco provechoso viaje a una antigüedad neorrenacentista hasta su irrupción en un universo alternativo. El joven pelirrojo se tendió en los escalones con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras la voz entristecida de su amigo llegaba hasta sus oídos:

-Si ella se niega a amarme, jamás podré recuperar a mi esposa, jamás.

Haltoran se levantó de un salto. Nervioso por la actitud derrotista de Mark le sujetó por las solapas de su cazadora encarándose con él. Si había un ser humano capaz de cogerle con la guardia baja, sin duda alguna ese era el cremonés, cosa que hizo en unos instantes.

-Escúchame Mark –dijo Haltoran elevando la voz- estoy hasta las narices de tus lamentos y lloriqueos. Yo deseo tanto como tú o más que Candy despierte. Si pudiera machacar a ese brujo, ilusionista o lo que porras sea ya lo habría hecho, pero ahora no tenemos más remedio que jugar a su juego y seguir sus reglas. Por muy rara y excepcional que te parezca nuestra situación, tiene que haber una salida. Nos las hemos visto en peores y yo no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Haltoran respiraba agitadamente. En ese instante se aproximaba Mermadon dispuesto a poner orden y a separarles. Haltoran soltó a Mark y dijo arrepentido de su repentino ataque de ira:

-Perdóname muchacho, pero tiene que haber alguna solución a todo esto. Estamos todos muy alterados, empezando por mí.

Mark iba a responder cuando por el rabillo del ojo, divisó una mancha blanca que saltaba entre la hierba velozmente. En un primer momento ambos pensaron que se trataría de un conejo pero cuando a modo de estandarte entre la vegetación asomó la cola listada a rayas blancas y negras de Clean, Mark se puso tenso y se puso a perseguirlo. Haltoran intentó disuadirle, pero aunque logró aferrarle por la manga de la cazadora, el joven se despojó de ella quedando en la mano de Haltoran como si fueran los restos de una presa que había logrado burlar a su cazador, desprendiéndose de la cola o de una extremidad como hacían algunos animales como los castores o los lagartos.

Mark corrió tras el coatí. Sabía que con un poco de suerte encontraría a Candy junto a él o muy cerca suyo, por lo que redobló sus esfuerzos por seguir al animal, aunque tuvo que bajar el ritmo, porque se dio cuenta, de que le costaba un poco. Se quedó sorprendido porque parecía que sus reflejos y su velocidad no eran los de siempre. Tal vez se debiera a la explicación de que aquella dimensión afectaba a sus poderes en ocasiones tal y como le había comentado el robot. Por el momento, su capacidad de tornarse invisibles se había esfumado. Y por el momento su única preocupación era dar caza al saltarín y huidizo mapache que como era de esperar, no le conocía en aquella realidad y huía espantado de su lado, porque temía que aquel vociferante intruso pudiese hacerle daño. Clean dio un salto y se encaramó a un árbol que coronaba la suave y escasa pendiente de lo que parecía una pequeña colina enclavada en un lugar muy agradable y tranquilo desde el que se divisaba perfectamente algunos de los barrios periféricos de Londres. El coatí trepó por el rugoso tronco hallando un refugio a su medida, ocultándose en un agujero perfectamente circular desde el que parecía contemplar al desconocido con cierto desdén. Sus ojillos ribeteados de negro como si llevara puesto un antifaz le observaban entre burlones y temerosos. Mark que había tenido que caminar más despacio, asaltado por un repentino cansancio, respiraba trabajosamente, lo cual por otra parte, le permitió detenerse a tiempo, justo antes de que Candy le descubriera. Sus ojos negros la contemplaron anegándose de lágrimas. El recuerdo de cómo permanecía sumida en un profundo y para nada conciliador sueño por culpa de un enemigo ni del que se acordaba por un asunto de su pasado, que teóricamente no debería haber afectado para nada a su esposa ni a su entorno familiar le hicieron apretar el paso recobrando súbitamente sus fuerzas. Haltoran intentó detenerle por segunda vez, para que no actuara irreflexivamente, hasta que por lo menos intentaran pergeñar un proyecto que les permitiera afrontar la complicada y enrevesada situación con más calma, pero el joven cuando se trataba de cuestiones de amor, no escuchaba más que a su corazón ni veía más lo que tenía en frente de sí, y que no era otra cosa que el objeto de sus desvelos, la mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado. Pero antes de que el joven se plantara ante Candy, sucedió un imprevisto que cambiaría todo a partir de ese momento.

30

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Detrás del árbol en el que se había refugiado Clean apareció de repente Neal que se encaró con Candy. Llevaba el uniforme oscuro del prestigioso y exclusivo colegio. Mark se quedó boquiabierto pero se detuvo y no hizo nada. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba aquella situación. En ese instante llegó a su altura Haltoran. Mark se llevó un dedo a los labios imponiéndole silencio. Haltoran asintió y ambos se echaron en la hierba para disimular su presencia allí. Entonces Neal rodeó a Candy y observándola mientras caminaba en círculos en torno suyo dijo con voz despectiva, aunque sin poder ocultar su admiración por la muchacha cuya belleza había florecido espectacularmente desde el fallecimiento de Anthony:

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que finalmente vinieras a Londres, después de tanto tiempo.

Candy se puso a la defensiva. La sonrisa socarrona de Neal no podía deparar nada bueno, pero la joven rubia no se amilanó. Sonrió y guiñándole un ojo replicó:

-Yo tampoco y quiero que sepas que me desagrada mucho compartir mi estancia contigo aquí.

Haltoran dio un respingo. Naturalmente él, no sabía nada de cómo habrían transcurrido las cosas si ambos no hubieran sacado del Mauritania a Candy variando completamente el curso de los acontecimientos. El joven pelirrojo resopló y dijo para sí:

-Neal actúa así porque está despechado.

Mark le chistó para que callase y de paso no delatara su presencia a Candy. Cuando Haltoran centró su atención en el tenso diálogo que los dos jóvenes mantenían al pie del árbol y del que eran testigos parte de ellos, el pequeño mapache que contemplaba a Neal con resquemor, Candy le estaba mortificando echándole en cara que solo allí, tan lejos de Lakewood y con un océano de por medio, en otro país, podía hacerse el valiente con ella.

Aquello fue demasiado para el orgulloso y como bien había observado Haltoran, despechado muchacho. Sabedor de que sus fuerzas nada podrían contra las de Candy había buscado la ayuda de dos estudiantes a los que había encandilado con su ostentación y porque tenían un carácter y temperamento casi tan mezquinos como el suyo lo cual hizo que cimentaran una precaria amistad basada en el interés y el beneficio mutuos. Neal gritó entonces:

-Muy bien, salid.

De detrás de los árboles circundantes emergieron dos muchachos mal encarados con el uniforme oscuro del colegio San Pablo. Uno de ellos era ligeramente más bajo que Neal y que Candy, tenía el pelo de color zanahoria y unos gruesos anteojos sobre sus ojillos hundidos en una cara rubicunda y salpicada de granos. El otro sobrepasaba en algunos palmos a Neal, y mascaba displicentemente el tallo de una hoja que hacía girar entre sus labios y que escupió esbozando una sonrisa cruel al contemplar a Candy, pensando tal vez en la posibilidad de divertirse a costa de ella. Para ser una huérfana sucia como la había definido su amigo Neal, era muy bonita y tenía unos ojos verdes muy atrayentes y expresivos bajo un pelo dorado encrespado pero muy sedoso, como sus formas que despertaron la lascivia del muchacho. Ambos llevaban las manos embutidas en los bolsillos y fueron rodeando lentamente a la joven junto a Neal. Candy puso los brazos en jarras adelantando el cuerpo hacia delante para poner más énfasis en sus gestos, y lejos de asustarse o echar a correr se encaró con los tres y dijo con audacia:

-Siempre has sido un cobarde Neal. Como de costumbre, necesitas la ayuda de subalternos para imponer tu voluntad.

Neal ahogó un gruñido y trató de zaherirla reprochándola sus orígenes humildes.

-Trabajó en nuestra casa como sirvienta –explicó a sus compañeros que elevaron el tono de sus risas a medida que Neal continuaba hablando- dormía en el establo y además robó varias joyas valiosas pertenecientes a mi familia y que afortunadamente pudimos recuperar –explicó Neal mientras disfrutaba del cambio que sus injustas y falsas acusaciones habían producido en el ánimo de Candy. La muchacha extendió los brazos hacia delante y se abalanzó sobre el joven que por acto reflejo retrocedió temeroso de que Candy le arañara o le saltara encima como había hecho en la mansión de los Legan cuando la joven harta y exasperada por las vejaciones del joven primogénito de los Legan había reaccionado con justa indignación. Entonces el joven grueso le puso la zancadilla haciéndola caer. Candy se lastimó al rodar por tierra y el otro secuaz de Neal la levantó del suelo asiéndola por las axilas. El de los anteojos empezó a tironear de sus coletas. Entonces Candy sintiéndose indefensa por primera vez empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Aunque se debatía revolviéndose con furia, los dos jóvenes la mantenían firmemente sujeta manteniéndola a merced de Neal el cual se puso frente a ella y señalándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, le continuó echando en cara su condición de huérfana criada en un humilde hospicio situado en lo más recóndito de la geografía estadounidense.

-Este colegio no es un buen lugar para ti, Candy, tienes que irte inmediatamente –añadió Neal.

Mark no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Aunque aquel alter ego de su esposa no fuera la Candy que el conociera tan bien y madre de sus dos hijos, no iba a consentir que Neal continuara metiéndose con ella. Puede que aquel Neal tuviera una posibilidad de rehabilitarse y reconducir su vida enmendándose, pero no iba a pararse a averiguarlo ni a sopesar los pros y los contras de su acción. Se puso de pie de un salto y antes de que Haltoran pudiera siquiera preverlo, echó a correr hacia la tensa escena que tenía lugar en aquella especie de remedo de la Colina de Pony, de tan hondo y arraigado significado para él.

Mark cubrió los escasos metros que mediaban entre él y Candy y sus atacantes en un tiempo record. Haltoran consultó una especie de cronómetro parecido al que utilizó para escanear los datos de su amigo, cuando en circunstancias parecidas se zafó de él, para ir en auxilio de Candy en aquel ensayo preliminar a su forzada boda con Neal y silbó admirado:

-Ha recobrado su poder de repente. Sus reflejos son los de costumbre y…

Entonces detuvo sus reflexiones en seco. Se irguió rápidamente y siguió a Mark asustado. De pronto comprobó que el joven moreno estaba desatado y que si no llegaba a tiempo, impidiéndoselo puede que alguno de aquellos infortunados estudiantes, incluído Neal salieran contusionados o con algún brazo o pierna fracturados. Justo en el momento en que Neal iba a ensañarse con Candy, Mark llegó en tromba empujando con su cuerpo a sus dos amigos. Primero cargó contra el más grueso haciendo que sus anteojos salieran despedidos siendo recogidos al vuelo por Haltoran de forma casi refleja. El muchacho fue empujado contra el tronco del árbol donde continuaba escondido Clean con una fuerza inusitada. En ese momento, su compañero, el joven alto de ojos claros y cabellos de un color similar a los de Neal intentó frenarle, pero aun empleándose a fondo, notó que el muchacho de los anteojos venía con demasiada potencia contra él. Lo logró a duras penas y cuando depositó a su asustado compañero en el suelo, reclinando su espalda contra el árbol, observó al joven de ojos oscuros como la noche que le observaba con rabia y un siniestro brillo titilando en sus pupilas. Candy se llevó las manos a los labios temblando como una hoja.

-Es…él –dijo a media voz deformada por el miedo- es él…de nuevo.

Cuando parecía dispuesto a acometer a sus dos rivales, Haltoran se interpuso entre los desarmados y temblorosos estudiantes y su amigo. El joven devolvió las gafas intactas a su asombrado y temeroso propietario que las recogió entre sus dedos gruesos y agitados por un súbito temor. Neal pareció dudar. Observó al muchacho de ojos claros que estaba ocupado en auxiliar a su compañero. Entonces Haltoran habló dirigiéndose a ambos:

-Yo que vosotros, no intentaría nada. Mi amigo puede resultar muy peligroso cuando se le contradice o enoja –dijo divertido por el azoramiento de ambos muchachos, aunque sin quitarle ojo a Mark por si hacía alguna tontería.

Mark dirigió sus tristes ojos hacia Neal. No tenía intención de hacerle daño, porque de hecho recordaba su intervención en su favor cuando le defendió de Albert, pese a su más que reprochable acción en contra de uno de los pura sangres de la familia. El joven de ojos claros bajó la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Haltoran para insistir ante ambos en el valor de una honrosa retirada a tiempo:

-Lo mejor es que os fuerais de aquí haciendo mutis por el foro. Así el asunto quedaría olvidado, aunque si aun tenéis ganas de pelea….-dijo Haltoran mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta mostrando sus antebrazos musculosos y recios por efecto del prolongado ejercicio que practicaba diariamente. Naturalmente, tampoco era su intención aprovecharse de su fuerza sobre aquellos dos jóvenes, que habían sido deslumbrados por la riqueza de Neal y su oratoria aunque más bien la afinidad de caracteres de los tres jóvenes les había reunido con propósitos nada buenos ni edificantes. El más alto de los dos se ocupó de su compañero que estaba llorando, con los ojos cerrados, asustado ante la posibilidad de que aquellos dos desconocidos se cebaran en ellos. Le ayudó a levantarse pasando una mano por sus hombros y le dijo palmeándole la espalda:

-Vamos Clark, no tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada.

El muchacho alto pareció buscar la aprobación y la comprensión de Neal con la mirada, que lo ignoró totalmente indignado por su cobardía. Sin el apoyo de sus dos compinches se sentía aun más desvalido y desprotegido que nunca. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr despavorido mientras juraba una venganza que por el momento quedaría pospuesta.

En ese momento un látigo restalló en el aire y antes de que su doloroso contacto impactara contra el hombro izquierdo de Mark, este se giró como una cobra reteniéndole con habilidad y tirando con furia hacia sí. Lo hizo con tal intensidad que un joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños enfundado en finas ropas, que estaba siendo testigo de todo cuando se desarrollaba a sus pies, cómodamente reclinado desde la rama de un árbol cercano se precipitó al vacío. De no ser por Haltoran, que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos en una posición lo suficientemente incómoda y vergonzante para él, se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo.

31

-Bájame, bájame, maldito pelirrojo –pataleó Terry Grandschester más preocupado de la impresión que hubiera podido causar entre los que le observaban incrédulos por la comprometida posición en que se hallaba en los brazos de Haltoran, que por la clara desventaja que mantenía frente a los dos desconocidos. Haltoran no pudo por menos que evitar rememorar la estéril pelea que Terry intentó mantener contra él a raíz de que le hiciera perder su gorra preferida regalo de su padre, y el llegar tarde a la representación teatral que aquel día habría tenido que protagonizar en compañía de Susan Marlow. Haltoran obedeció, riendo por lo bajo y suscitando la ira del joven castaño mientras decía fingiendo afectación, mientras lo depositaba sobre la hierba sano y salvo:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, de todas maneras no eres mi tipo.

Candy le miró fijamente. Era el mismo muchacho que había encontrado llorando en mitad de la neblina y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. De no ser por la irrupción de Mark envuelto en sus llamaradas, habría podido averiguar algo más acerca de él, o eso creía ella por lo menos. Pese a sus sueños, pese a las evidencias de que cuanto Mark le relatara en el parque poco después de que se reuniera con sus primos y con George para encaminarse hacia el internado tras el incidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Clean, sentía una honda aversión hacia el joven moreno, aumentada por el miedo que Mark inspiraba en ella. Por el contrario, pese a que Mark la había salvado de las garras de Neal y sus dos compañeros de fechorías, sus ojos de esmeralda no podían dejar de fijarse en los azules de Terry. Mark presintió muy asustado, que algo iba muy mal. Notó como por un curioso paralelismo y completamente adverso para él, se estaba repitiendo en cierto modo la situación de la Colina de Pony en la que conoció a la muchacha que se convertiría en breve, en su único y gran amor. Terry estaba en el árbol como él aquel día, el lugar era parecido a la Colina de Pony, y ella había elevado su cabeza hacia arriba por un momento, quedando atrapada por las pupilas casi hipnóticas, del futuro y exitoso actor, poco antes de que descargara su fusta sin resultados, sobre la espalda de Mark, confundiéndole con otro de los asaltantes de Candy.

32

-No insistas Mark. El hecho de que me hayas defendido de Neal no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Mark escuchaba con los puños contraídos y sus lágrimas bajaban a plomo por sus mejillas. En un escenario parecido al que dio comienzo su amor, ella lo daba por finalizado, aunque de hecho, jamás había llegado a comenzar para Candy.

De nada sirvieron las súplicas y los ruegos de Mark, de poca utilidad fue cuantas pruebas le aportara de que cuanto le había relatado era totalmente cierto. Ni los sueños de Candy, para ella atroces pesadillas que deseaba olvidar lo antes posible, enterrándolas bajo la indiferencia y el paso del tiempo ni las ardientes palabras de amor que Mark le dedicaba y que ella escuchaba incómoda, lograron hacerla cambiar de parecer. Candy sentía una inmensa piedad por el joven moreno de ojos tristes y cabellos flotantes que demandaba sin éxito, la comprensión y el amor de la muchacha. Pero no había nada que hacer. Candy se mantuvo en sus trece rechazándole de continuo.

-Mark. Me inspiras mucho miedo, no sé quien eres realmente, pese a esos sueños que he tenido. Jamás podría amar a alguien que tiene ese don, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Es posible que cuanto me has referido sea cierto, quizás tú y yo nos amásemos en otra vida, pero no en esta Mark. Perdóname. No quisiera hacerte daño, pero yo no te amo.

Al escuchar aquello de labios de Candy, Mark sintió una congoja tan fuerte que se dobló de dolor arrodillándose lentamente hasta ella. El joven tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y no podía dejar de verter tantas lágrimas. Candy pareció apiadarse de él y avanzó lentamente hacia el joven al que intentó levantar. Entonces Mark, ciñó el talle de Candy con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Al contemplar aquello, Terry creyendo que intentaba dañarla quiso impedirlo, pero Haltoran le cerraba el paso para evitar que interfiera. Intentó esquivarle pero aquel maldito pelirrojo era la viva personificación de la rapidez y la antelación. Cada vez que Terry intentaba escapar a su atento y férreo control, Haltoran le placaba cerrándole el paso una y otra vez.

-Déjame pasar, maldita sea –espetaba con rabia el joven de cabellos castaños y que empezaba a acusar los efectos del cansancio que sus infructuosos esfuerzos le estaban reportando.

Haltoran miró a Mark y Candy de soslayo. El advertir como su amigo estaba pasándolo tan mal estuvo a punto de convencerle de que lo mejor era permitir que Terry se reuniera con Candy. Aquella no era su realidad, no era el mundo que conocían. Estaban viviendo unos acontecimientos que no habían tenido lugar desde que Mark torciera el eje del tiempo con su imprevista llegada. Pero pensó en Candy, en la que ambos conocían y habían amado, por lo menos él, cuyo recuerdo de aquella tarde soleada al pie del Padre Árbol golpeaba su mente una y otra vez. Candy, postrada e inmóvil sumida en un eterno sueño como una princesa de cuento. Se distrajo un momento y Terry logró finalmente burlarle, aunque por pocos instantes. La mano de Haltoran más ágil y rápìda, le sujetó del cuello de terciopelo negro, que remataba su abrigo rojo tirando de él con una fuerza inusitada. Terry se revolvió pero no logró conectar ni un golpe en el cuerpo de Haltoran, que mientras miraba inquieto hacia el lugar donde tenía lugar el tenso encuentro entre Candy y Mark.

-Tú me diste las señas del colegio –dijo Mark incrédulo, mostrando la hoja garabateada con su elegante caligrafía- querías llegar al fondo de todo este asunto, incluso me besaste –insistió pasándose la mano por los labios en un gesto inconsciente, como si aun la huella de aquella inocente muestra de afecto perdurase en los mismos.

-Sí –admitió Candy retorciéndose las manos y arrepintiéndose de haber hecho tal cediendo en un primer momento a sus impulsos- sentí cierta atracción por ti, pero luego, ese sentimiento se ha ido transformando en temor, Mark. Lo del colgante con forma de águila y tu camafeo con mi retrato…bien podría achacarlo a parte de un plan muy bien urdido para acercarte a mí, si no fuera por mis sueños…y en como te ví volando en mitad de aquel resplandor sobre el mar, tan cerca del barco.

Mark alzó la cabeza. La muchacha aun continuaba abrazándole, incapaz de alejarlo de su regazo. El joven había albergado ciertas esperanzas de que Candy rectificara y le admitiera en su vida, para poder salvarla precisamente en el mundo del que provenía, pero recibió un nuevo jarro de agua fría que condenó sus últimos anhelos a la nada.

Aquel brillo de complicidad y aquiescencia que había creído adivinar en sus ojos de esmeralda había sido una ilusión, un falaz engaño que no tardaría en desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. Candy posó sus manos sobre las de Mark retirándolas lentamente de su cintura. La muchacha le contempló con compasión y le dijo mientras intentaba ayudarle a que se irguiera, a lo que Mark se negó permaneciendo postrado ante ella.

-Si quieres seré tu amiga, te escucharé y trataré de ayudarte a salir de esa desesperación en la que estás sumido, pero no me pidas que te ame Mark, no eso no.

Mark puso su empeño en no venirse totalmente abajo. En esos instantes, más que el temor a que su esposa quedase para siempre sumida en un sueño eterno, lo que le atormentaba profundamente era el rechazo de Candy, tal y como siempre había temido. Sabedor de que utilizando la violencia no lograría tampoco nada ni enojándose, cosa que jamás haría por otra parte, porque antes de dañar a Candy terminaría con su propia vida suspiró resignado y dio media vuelta para sin pronunciar palabra alejarse lentamente de Candy y caminar en dirección hacia Haltoran, en esos momentos su único apoyo. Mientras sus pasos removían la hojarasca que alfombraba la suave loma de la pequeña colina rematada por el gran árbol donde aun permanecía Clean, observando con cierta lástima al vencido joven Candy le llamó por su nombre:

-Mark.

El joven frenó su marcha, manteniendo una leve y tenue esperanza de que la muchacha recapacitara y le aceptara, pero sus palabras le desengañaron cruelmente.

-No temas. No le contaré a nadie tu secreto, ni que te colaste en secreto en el colegio. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Mark no dijo nada. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, mientras el viento le arrancaba algunas lágrimas que fueron arrastradas en dirección hacia Candy. La muchacha notó como unas gotas húmedas y saladas restallaban contra su mejilla derecha. Eran las lágrimas del joven. Se llevó dos dedos a la piel y retiró con delicadeza, casi con respeto aquellas minúsculas partículas que cuando las observó detenidamente para su sorpresa, advirtió que refulgían como perlas.

Mark se reunió con Haltoran, quien finalmente permitió que Terry fuera en busca de Candy para interesarse por ella. Tal y como le había prometido Haltoran, una vez que el antiguo amigo de Candy, como había definido a Mark terminó de hablar con la muchacha, le franqueó el paso. Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron por unos instantes. Terry sintió ganas de echarle algo en cara pero se contuvo. Le bastaba con ver como aquellos dos desconocidos se alejaban de allí para no regresar, esperaba. Sintió escalofríos cuando contempló los ojos tristes y esquivos del moreno aunque Mark no clavara sus pupilas directamente en las de Terry.

33

Candy se sintió en la obligación de explicarle a Terry detenidamente todo aquel monumental embrollo, obviando claramente la parte en la que el joven desafiando a las leyes de la gravedad y toda lógica, era capaz de mantenerse flotando en el aire envuelto en aquella luz. Urdió una historia convincente acerca de un antiguo pretendiente despechado que por otra parte, no estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad. Naturalmente, Terry especialmente irónico y cínico aquella tarde no se tragó la para él burda trama. No en vano era actor o estaba camino de serlo y era capaz de discernir algunos comportamientos claramente engañosos o la veracidad de historias inverosímiles como aquello, pero decidió no mortificar a la muchacha más de lo que el encuentro con los dos desagradables y poco recomendables personajes lo había hecho ya de por sí, produciéndola una honda impresión. Por otra parte, Candy creía que aquella firme y rotunda aunque delicada negativa suya bastaría para convencer a Mark de que no sentía nada por él, pero la muchacha estaba temerosa de que el joven, frustrado y desengañado emprendiera una venganza cuya consecuencias no podía calibrar. No le amaba, pero sus ojos negros y tristes la habían fascinado induciéndola erróneamente a entregarle sus señas y darle falsas esperanzas, cosa de la que se estaba arrepintiendo largamente. No deseaba averiguar quien era, ni de donde procedía su poder, porque sus sueños le habían mostrado ciertos acontecimientos, retazos de una realidad paralela donde Anthony no perdía la vida y donde todo resultaba radicalmente distinto, pero no le habían dado a conocer el origen de semejantes facultades.

Mientras, Mark y Haltoran desanimados, y de regreso a su improvisado refugio en el dañado y desvencijado edificio fueron recibidos por Mermadon que apenado y preocupado por el estado anímico de ambos, no se atrevió a decirles nada, por miedo a molestarles o sumirles aun más en su desesperación. Haltoran no sabía que hacer. A fin de cuentas, aquello no tenía porqué ir con él. Podría regresar con la ayuda de Mermadon a su realidad, al lado de Annie y de su hijo Alan, pero abandonar allí a su amigo, permitir que Candy, a la que también había amado brevemente, continuara en aquel letargo…Meneó la cabeza. Desconocía si Candy sabía su ubicación en el colegio aunque probablemente no daría la alarma, pero si la severa madre superiora, rectora de la antigua institución llegaba a descubrir algo, o si Terry o Neal desvelaban el secreto, seguramente Candy tendría problemas y resultaría expulsada fulminantemente del Internado, lo cual aun la indispondría más si cabe contra Mark.

-Me ha ofrecido su amistad, y su apoyo –dijo Mark apesadumbrado rompiendo el tenso silencio finalmente, mientras Mermadon intentaba consolarle sin éxito con palabras breves de ánimo. Haltoran le ordenó callar, aunque el robot no tenía la culpa y solo pretendía ser útil. El joven pelirrojo se aproximó a Mark y posando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo sonrió removiéndole los cabellos con la otra:

-Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo, algo se nos ocurrirá. Lograremos que cambie de parecer.

Pero Mark sabía que no. Las palabras de Candy habían sido certeros dardos envenenados que se habían clavado en su corazón terminando de raíz, con cualquier posibilidad de ganar la mortal partida que el extraño personaje les había impuesto utilizando a Candy como cebo y principal razón para obligar a Mark a seguir jugando hasta el final.

34

Por el momento decidieron mantenerse a la expectativa alojados en el edificio que afortunadamente era poco frecuentado, aunque un par de vigilantes se pasaban por allí, pero muy de cuando en cuando. Para el momento en que los dos hombres hacían su ronda habitual por aquel paraje, acercándose hasta la construcción en desuso, Mermadon había dado ya la alarma alertando a Mark y a Haltoran para que escondiéndose en los pisos superiores aguardasen a que los empleados, tras su inspección abandonaran el edificio. Normalmente, no solían adentrarse en las plantas superiores que estaban igual o puede que más desvencijadas y en completo desorden que las dependencias de abajo, que habían sido en su momento, aulas que ahora se empleaban como desvanes y almacenes de material inservible y dispuesto en completa y caótica anarquía.

Por otra parte, no sabían cuanto tiempo les quedaba hasta el amanecer en su mundo, momento en el que el tétrico personaje cumpliría su amenaza con respecto a Candy, y si un día de aquella dimensión que teóricamente nunca habría tenido que existir se correspondería con la de la realidad que habían dejado atrás.

El ánimo de Mark cada vez estaba peor. Y Haltoran dudaba si tal y como le había referido conseguirían sacar algo en limpio de todo aquello. Quizás la forma de abordar tan delicada cuestión y acercarse a Candy no había sido la correcta, tal vez si Mark no hubiera hecho aquella locura de acercarse al Mauritania a tan baja altura, casi en vuelo rasante, envuelto en su haz de luz iridiscente para observar de cerca a la joven, las cosas hubieran discurrido por otros derroteros más favorables. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja y tenían que apechugar con lo que a partir de ese momento aconteciese.

35

Por si las tribulaciones de ambos crono nautas y su robot no eran pocas, un nuevo suceso perturbó la relativa calma en la que ambos jóvenes recluidos tras los gruesos muros de las antiguas aulas, se habían sumido a modo de catarsis para tratar de reorganizar sus ideas, elaborar nuevos planes y sobre todo pensar con serenidad y claridad, si es que en tal demenciales circunstancias era posible encontrar el suficiente equilibrio y serenidad. ¿ Cómo convencer a una persona de adoptar determinado comportamiento ? ¿ cómo inducir el amor en el corazón de una Candy que era la misma que tantas veces le había abrazado, manifestándole su amor ardientemente, pero que como consecuencia de formar parte de una realidad alternativa, se negaba en redondo y sistemáticamente a sentir nada por él, más que lástima y compasión ?

En esas cavilaciones estaba Mark, acostado sobre una improvisada cama que Haltoran había conseguido recrear con mayor o menor acierto, con el tablero de una de los desvencijadas mesas, y cubierto por varias sábanas que había comprado en una tienda próxima al colegio cuando se escuchó un ruido fortuito en el exterior. Haltoran estaba harto de vivir en semejantes condiciones en unas habitaciones mohosas, atestadas de ratas y con la perpetua amenaza de ser descubiertos, pero callaba y aguantaba por su amigo. Si perdían a Candy de vista, tal vez no la encontrasen jamás o cuando lo hicieran ya fuera demasiado tarde. Por lo que, ambos mantenían una discreta vigilancia moviéndose subrepticiamente por todo el campus intentando no ser pillados in fraganti. Pero de todas maneras, su labor estaba condenada al fracaso, porque Candy no correspondía a Mark.

En ese momento, Mark alzó la cabeza al captar con sus finos sentidos el sospechoso sonido, aunque Haltoran ya lo había captado poco antes.

-Hay alguien ahí fuera –susurró Mark alargando la mano mecánicamente para hacerse con su arma de asalto, cosa que Haltoran impidió de inmediato, arrebatándosela antes de que estuviera en su poder.

-¿ Estás loco ? –le espetó intentando no elevar demasiado la voz- deja eso ahora mismo. Solo nos faltaba una explosión para indicar a medio Londres que estamos aquí.

Mark asintió y retiró los dedos lentamente de su arma plegada, que no obstante guardó en el interior de su camisa. Haltoran lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a averiguar que o quien había provocado aquel ruido. Ambos se irguieron lentamente y bajaron las carcomidas escaleras de madera, que amenazaban con venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Haltoran sonrió irónico. Tenía dinero como para comprar el Big-Beng, le había dicho a Mark en su viaje hacia la lejana Inglaterra en un intento de rescatar a Candy del colegio en el que ahora se hallaban ocultándose como buenamente podían cuando sobrevolaron el Atlántico a bordo de los frágiles y volubles jetpack, y en aquella ocasión disponiendo del efectivo suficiente como para alojarse como verdaderos potentados en algún buen hotel de lujo, tenían que hacerlo como pordioseros en un edificio seguramente declarado en ruina, por culpa de la caprichosa venganza de aquel escurridizo y desconocido vizconde que se empeñaba en torturarles de aquella manera. Mermadon quedó oculto en un rincón de su improvisado dormitorio. Solo faltaba que aparte de dos intrusos, sorprendieran a un robot del siglo XXI, en un internado religioso de comienzos del siglo XX.

Haltoran se maravilló que la endeble estructura del piso de arriba soportara el excesivo tonelaje del robot y oró porque así continuara siendo. Ambos jóvenes salieron al exterior. Haltoran hizo gestos a Mark de que se desplegase por la izquierda y él, lo haría por la derecha, esperando rodear en un movimiento de tenaza al intruso que tal vez amenazase con poner en evidencia la presencia de ambos en el Internado y que hasta ese instante había pasado inadvertida. Candy creyó que ambos se habían marchado, una vez que simularon delante de ella y de Terry su retirada. La joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas seguía creyendo que Mark se había introducido en silencio en el internado burlando todas las medidas de seguridad. Afortunadamente para Mark no sospechaba que él y Haltoran estuvieran viviendo secretamente dentro del recinto del Internado para estar cerca de ella.

Mark asintió y ambos fueron cercando a una figura menuda que aun no se había percatado de que estaba siendo observada por ojos expertos y decididos. En un principio, debido a la oscuridad reinante ambos solo alcanzaron a distinguir el característico uniforme femenino del Internado. La mujer que portaba las vestimentas blancas del Colegio San Pablo, no había reparado aun en Mark o en Haltoran, el cual se preguntó porqué si aquella joven pretendía sorprenderles no se había enfundado el uniforme negro empleado y exigido obligatoriamente a las alumnas, para asistir a actos eclesiásticos y solemnidades, para confundirse en la oscuridad. Haltoran descartó el pensamiento inmediatamente, sintiéndose ridículo por haberlo formulado siquiera, pero su analítica mente no podía dejar de pensar en términos militares aun sin pretenderlo. Durante demasiado tiempo había sido un soldado y seguía actuando y comportándose como tal pese a intentar deshacerse de tal condición, que parecía afectarle en algunas ocasiones interfiriendo con su comportamiento habitual.

Haltoran se disponía a ordenar, solo si era estrictamente necesario, a Mark que sujetara a la mujer, que a todas luces parecía ser una alumna del internado, pero que procurase controlar su fuerza para no hacerla daño, y así interrogarla acerca de que hacía rondando por allí. Haltoran volvió a reprocharse cariacontecido, que los únicos intrusos totalmente fuera de lugar además, eran ellos, y no a la inversa. En ese momento, la luna llena iluminó indirectamente el rostro de la mujer, revelando para sorpresa de ambos, la faz de una anciana de cabellos grises y con un rostro alegre y confiado, cuyos vivaces ojillos destacaban detrás de sus pequeños anteojos. El gran lazo rojo decorativo del uniforme, flameaba sobre el pecho de la anciana como una gigantesca e inquieta mariposa, mientras la falda blanca revoloteaba temblorosa, en torno a su cuerpo frágil pero animado por un alegre anhelo que se tornaba contagioso, aunque las circunstancias no aconsejaran tal.

-Pero…pero…-susurró Haltoran sorprendido dando un respingo, al igual que Mark, mientras la anciana que parecía portar algo entre sus manos caminaba entre las sombras, como si estuviese disfrutando de la contemplación de cuanto la rodeaba, ayudada por la luz lunar que se revelaba como su mejor aliada. La señora parecía extasiada, prácticamente feliz de encontrarse en el recinto del internado, el cual suscitaba en Haltoran y más aun en Mark si cabe, el efecto contrario. Afortunadamente descartó el visitar la improvisada residencia de Mark y de Haltoran, sin duda influida por su lamentable aspecto, para dirigirse hacia el ala de dormitorios y estancias destinados al alumnado femenino. Se alejó caminando con pequeños saltos sin saber que dos hombres venidos de otro tiempo acechaban, aunque sin intención de causarla el menor daño, entre los muros desconchados y deslucidos de las antiguas y viejas aulas ya en desuso.

36

Neal Legan no se atrevía a delatar a Mark ni a Haltoran, pese a que podría utilizarlo como arma contra Candy, debido a que según su parecer al menos existía cierta afinidad entre los dos hombres y la muchacha a la que había llegado a odiar intensamente, por dos razones principalmente.

La primera, era que no tenía pruebas de que ambos intrusos hubieran estado allí, perturbando la paz del internado. Obviamente, Terry no iba a testificar contra la muchacha, pese a la mala reputación que arrastraba tras de sí, aunque el hecho de ser hijo de uno de los nobles más poderosos e influyentes de Escocia, y por ende de Inglaterra tampoco contribuía ni aconsejaba a que sostuviese una pendencia personal contra él de la que solo podía salir mal parado y como claro y absoluto perdedor.

La otra razón era que sin saber bien porqué temía a aquellos dos jóvenes, sobre todo al de largos cabellos morenos y ojos como la noche, cuya mirada le heló la sangre en las venas, como si le estuviera advirtiendo claramente que no se interpusiera en su camino. Teóricamente debería de preocuparse más por Terry Grandschester que podía inferirle un daño mayor, que un completo y total desconocido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella expresión casi salvaje que cruzó con él a modo de advertencia. Por otra parte, contaba con testigos, sus propios amigos que le habían secundado en la cobarde y furtiva agresión contra Candy, pero ya podía irse despidiendo de contar con ellos. Clark, el muchacho obeso de anteojos y pelo de zanahoria estaba aun bajo los efectos de una fuerte crisis nerviosa que finalmente le obligó a abandonar San Pablo en condiciones poco apropiadas y en secreto, casi por la puerta falsa. A los dos días, debido a sus continuos lloros y falta de atención en las clases, así como su incapacidad de seguir los estudios, la hermana Grey tras considerarlo muy seriamente y debido al deterioro del muchacho lo que hacía temer a la madre superiora, que su estado fuera a peor, se tomó la libertad de enviarlo a su casa. Debido a la urgencia del asunto y pese a que odiaba tener que recurrir a las modernidades del progreso que consideraba poco más que instrumentos de brujería o cuestiones malignas, muy a su pesar se vio en la tesitura de tener que recurrir a un teléfono para ponerse en contacto con la familia del chico. Venciendo su repugnancia ante la tecnología tuvo que hacer acopio de valor y enfrentarse a la boca de un auricular negro y con forma de campana de la que salía la voz de la operadora, lejana y hueca y solicitar comunicación con la mansión de la familia de Clark Thompson. Al otro lado del hilo, se puso en comunicación con la adusta religiosa, una mujer entrada en carnes, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño y que llevaba un vestido de satén plisado hasta los pies. La mujer que tenía los labios remarcados exageradamente con carmín y colorete en las mejillas atendió a la hermana Grey, que una vez que se identificó escuchó el relato de las penurias por las que estaba atravesando su retoño. La dama casi se desmayó del pasmo al escuchar horrorizada lo que le había sucedido a Clark y finalmente, después de una tensa conversación seguida de varias imprecaciones por parte de la airada madre, que la hermana Grey tuvo que soportar pacientemente con estoicismo, Clark fue remitido a su casa, al cabo de dos días. El chofer de la familia llegó con un imponente y lujoso coche para conducirlo a la mansión de sus padres distante a cincuenta kilómetros del Internado, a primera hora de la mañana para minimizar el impacto que un escándalo así –en opinión de la hermana Grey así era- podía acarrear a la venerada institución que tan eficaz como férreamente dirigía.

En cuanto a Adrien Green, el joven alto y espigado de ojos claros que en compañía de Clark y siempre bajo instigación de Neal, aunque ellos también pusieron de su parte de buena gana, habían intimidado a Candy, permaneció en San Pablo, pero se negó a soltar prenda de lo que había sucedido aquella aciaga tarde en que decidieron molestar a la muchacha rubia de grandes ojos verdes. Ni los requerimientos de la hermana Grey, ni las presiones a los que fue sometido por parte de la madre superiora, sirvieron de nada. Pese a la amenaza de expulsión Adrien no reveló nada ni delató a nadie. Finalmente la hermana Grey achacó aquello a su solidaridad hacia el infortunado Clark y decidió no presionarle más aunque también las donaciones que la influyente y acaudalada familia de Adrien realizaba al internado evitaron que la iracunda monja optara por llevar a cabo sus intimidantes propósitos. Finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con el muchacho, el cual al contrario que Clark deseaba fervientemente permanecer en el Internado por temor a que su autoritario padre le azotara si era expulsado nuevamente por enésima vez. A cambio de que no trascendiera nada, todo quedaría en agua de borrajas. Naturalmente, el joven aceptó encantado el ventajoso trato.

En cuanto a Neal Legan, Clark estaba ya demasiado lejos como para implicarle y por lo que se refería respecto a Adrien, a él tampoco le interesaba enemistarse con su "amigo" o perder su favor. Adrien era lo suficientemente astuto como para saber por otra parte, que importunar a Candy podía suponerle la animosidad de Terry Grandschester. Curiosamente temía más a este, mientras Neal y el joven obeso de anteojos redondos no podían quitarse de la cabeza la expresión triste y esquiva de Mark, pese a que en ningún momento hizo mención alguna de amenazarles, más allá de su afán por defender a Candy de sus ataques.

37

Incluso para las personas excepcionales hay una serie de limitaciones que no se pueden soslayar ni dejar de lado por demasiado tiempo. Pese a sus poderes, Mark seguía siendo tan humano como el que más con todo lo que tal condición implicaba. El joven continuaba sintiendo hambre, frío y sobre todo hastío por la tensa espera mientras los días transcurrían entre las paredes del astroso edificio que sin duda había conocido tiempos mejores. Haltoran por otro lado, no se atrevía a recordarle el objeto de su misión y estancia allí. Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de la segunda planta que en su día también estuvo destinada a aulas. Milagrosamente, los cristales de los ventanales continuaban intactos pese a las espartanas y austeras condiciones en que se estaban viendo obligados a vivir y a desenvolverse. Mark, había llegado a principios del siglo XX, con una mano delante y otra detrás, es decir, sin nada más que su lanzacohetes que había hurtado durante la furiosa refriega librada entre los ladrones y la escolta del furgón que transportaba la prodigiosa sustancia que le catapultaría a través de las eras junto con su munición para defenderse sin saber muy bien de qué, algunos euros en el bolsillo y sus ropas. Se había convertido por mor de su valerosa acción de salvar la vida de dos de los jóvenes sobrinos-nietos de la estirada tía abuela Elroy en uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos y probablemente del mundo, y eso junto con el hecho de haberse desposado con una hermosa joven habían calado hondo en él. Aunque no había perdido su bondad y humildad naturales, se había hecho al lujo desbordante que había obtenido a costa de la fortuna de Albert, que purgaba en prisión sus múltiples delitos y errores. Y tener que vivir en una cochambrosa cueva por culpa de uno de los lugartenientes de un demente al que tuvo que destruir para impedirle que llevara a cabo sus propósitos le estaba deprimiendo de forma que hasta Mermadon se daba cuenta de ello y aconsejaba discretamente a Haltoran un urgente traslado a un ambiente más refinado o por lo menos saludable. Haltoran le hacía callar con una seca mirada y el robot, bajaba la cabeza no pronunciando palabra en toda la tarde cariacontecido por el enfado de su creador.

Por otro lado, las provisiones se les estaban terminando y algunas de ellas, transportadas en el compartimiento que Haltoran había habilitado en la espada de su creación se estaban echando a perder, por lo que no quedaba más remedio que hurtarlas de la despensa del Internado o bien, salir al exterior para intentar comprar comida.

Mark deseaba abandonar por unas horas el asfixiante ambiente de las antiguas aulas. Habían conseguido expulsar a las ratas de allí y adecentar un poco el lúgubre y cochambroso salón en el que se alojaban pero el estado de abandono y de ruina del edificio era tal, que no podían hacer gran cosa. Y para colmo tenían goteras. Mientras la lluvia repicaba en los diversos recipientes que habían encontrado tirados por varias de las antiguas aulas y dentro de un pequeño cuarto trastero, Mark se ofreció para adquirir comida, una vez descartada la opción de tomarla prestada de las cocinas o de las despensas. Demasiado arriesgada, sobre todo desde que se hubiera extendido entre el alumnado el rumor de que el fantasma de una anciana, vestida con el uniforme del colegio que la hermana Grey trató de acallar pero en vano. Aun agobiada por el reciente escándalo de la precipitada y furtiva partida de Clark Tomphson solo le faltaban semejantes habladurías. La seria y cariacontecida religiosa había optado por encerrarse en su despacho y escribir interminables cartas con su pluma de ganso que mojaba rápidamente en su tintero dorado, para intentar no pensar en semejantes problemas.

Haltoran que conocía semejantes chismorreos lo asoció inmediatamente con la misteriosa anciana que había contemplado deslizarse furtivamente entre las dependencias y los jardines del campus y de una cosa estaba completamente seguro y es que no se trataba de ningún espíritu, si no de un ser humano de carne y hueso.

Por otro lado, no se opuso a que su amigo dejara el astroso edificio durante un tiempo. No les convenía andarse prodigando por ahí, pero si Mark continuaba encerrado allí terminaría por desvariar por lo que le entregó algunas libras distraídamente sin darse cuenta de que había deslizado un billete de diez euros entre el dinero que le entregó en mano. Afortunadamente Mark se dio cuenta. No era la primera vez, que la moneda de la Unión Europea les traía problemas. En otra ocasión, en su descabellado e imposible viaje hacia Inglaterra, cuando Candy tuvo que partir al mismo internado en el que se encontraban casualmente ahora, por orden de Albert para rescatarla, Haltoran hizo entrega a su amigo de un bote hinchable junto con otras pertenencias, y algunas cantidades en metálico. Y también le había dado sin querer un billete de veinte euros mezclado con las libras, aunque afortunadamente Candy lo descubrió a tiempo antes de que compraran comida en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Southampton. Y durante la guerra mi despiste permitió que el testarudo viejo escocés, que conocimos junto a su perra San Bernardo se hiciera sin pretenderlo, con otro de aquellos billetes imposibles para la época cuando jugábamos a las cartas. Afortunadamente, el propio Mac Gregor me lo devolvió alabando el valor de una buena amistad frente al del dinero, aunque en un primer momento su más inmediato objetivo era venderlo. Mark regresó el billete a su amigo que puso cara de sorpresa y se propinó un coscorrón, disculpándose por su torpeza.

Finalmente Mark, tras despedirse de su amigo con un abrazo abandonó silenciosamente su improvisada casa y se alejó aprovechando la oscuridad. Había dejado de llover por lo menos con tal intensidad, aunque seguían cayendo algunas gruesas gotas. Cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos se giró y observó la estructura maciza y agrietada del pabellón en desuso con el frontispicio y las escalinatas que había atravesado velozmente. Pensó entonces en la mansión Legan, pensó en mí, en Marianne y en Maikel sus adorados hijos que sin duda se estarían preguntando donde se encontraba su padre. Pensó en su propio padre, en su vida, pensó en muchas cosas pero sobre todo en su esposa, inmóvil y sin sentido sumida en un prolongado y perpetuo sueño. Frunció los labios y se apresuró. Iría a comprar comida, pero como fuera debería convencer a Candy, por lo menos a la de este tiempo para que su esposa pudiera retornar a la vida.

38

El tendero era un hombre amable, con una pronunciada calva y unos gruesos bigotes oscuros que se movían levemente al hablar, que le conferían un aspecto bonachón y que invitaba a la confianza. Mark compró varias raciones de comida y tras pagar al apacible tendero se despidió de él, cargando con dos grandes bolsas de tela que había tenido que comprar en la misma tienda, porque Haltoran había olvidado llevarse consigo algunos recipientes para almacenar la comida. En su precipitación por salir cuanto antes en su ayuda empleando a Mermadon como medio de transporte, había apilado como pudo, la comida que había conseguido reunir, tomándola de las cocinas de la mansión Legan, así como de las despensas en el compartimiento de carga de Haltoran y había emprendido un viaje del que no sabía si retornaría, a otra dimensión por una promesa de amistad que realizara hacía ya tanto tiempo, -o realizaría según se mirase- cuando Mark selló con el joven pelirrojo y exsoldado una amistad indestructible, ante los amasijos retorcidos y humeantes de varios T-72 que podrían haber segado su vida de no ser por la desinteresada intervención de Mark. Desde entonces, le había seguido con mayor o menor fortuna allá donde el joven moreno partiera. Desde su descabellada singladura hacia el Artico, donde redujo su estatura drásticamente por amor a Candy, mediante una fuerte explosión nuclear, resultado involuntario de la manipulación de su estructura genética, hasta el estéril y nunca bien aclarado del todo viaje hacia una realidad renacentista en una ciudad imposible de altas torres de mármol, palacios etéreos y caballos alados que se deslizaban entre los imposibles edificios en lo que constituyó una de las más enigmáticas y extrañísimas aventuras de nuestras singulares vidas. Y era ya de por si una proeza, que los alimentos dispuestos de cualquier manera dentro del habitáculo metálico del robot hubieran llegado en relativas buenas condiciones hasta esa realidad.

Mark salió a la calle. Su estómago rugió inopinadamente. Aunque tuviese un sistema circulatorio impregnado y totalmente tomado por una sustancia radiactiva, su estómago seguía demandando comida y su cuerpo continuaba siendo el de un ser humano, pese a sus prodigiosos poderes y el peaje que estos le exigían, cada vez que recurría a los mismos. Se fijó que estaba en un barrio poco recomendable, donde hombres y pilluelos de mala catadura le observaban con interés, y mal disimulada inquina. Aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevería a acercársele, porque Mark no era hombre con quien se pudiera jugar fácilmente. O eso, o simplemente les daba igual, porque a fin de cuentas lo que había creído percibir en los rostros serios y curtidos de tantos desocupados y gentes, sin duda de mal vivir no era más que indiferencia. En aquellos lares dejados de la mano de Dios, uno más o menos poco importaba. Nadie preguntaba nada a nadie, ni quería saber de nadie. En esos instantes escuchó los sonidos de una pelea. Se giró rápidamente y presenció como cinco hombres rodeaban a otro de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Mark dio un respingo y se preguntó enojado si siempre tendría que cruzarse con Terry Grandschester. Aunque el joven era diestro con los puños, y peleaba bien no podía hacer frente a cinco adversarios al mismo tiempo. De hecho Mark, contó a sus pies y a los de sus enemigos otros cuatro cuerpos tendidos en posiciones grotescas, y con aspecto de haber perdido el sentido después de haber sido zurrados a conciencia. Mark emitió un silbido. Nueve contra uno, y había tumbado a cuatro. Pero seguían siendo cinco contra uno y Terry Grandeschester parecía herido. Aunque estaba oscuro, Mark percibió con claridad la sangre que le goteaba de una herida inferida en el hombro izquierdo y que el joven se tambaleaba por efecto de la embriaguez. A su fino y sensible olfato mejorado por los efectos residuales del iridium, llegó el inconfundible hedor de los vapores etílicos. Probablemente, el propio Terry se lo hubiera buscado, y fuera el causante de la pelea, aunque era algo que ya daba igual averiguar o no. Maldiciendo su suerte dejó las bolsas de comida en un rincón con la secreta esperanza de encontrarlas intactas cuando terminara la refriega y se sumó a la pelea sin entusiasmo pero con decisión. Por mal que le cayera Terry Grandeschester, no podía permitir que aquellos rufianes le mataran impunemente a sangre fría dejándole tirado en un apestoso y oscuro callejón, ni aunque el rebelde y a veces insolente joven hubiese motivado la pelea adrede o tal vez no, con aquellos hombres. Con grandes zancadas avanzó hacia el grupo de atacantes. Su primer puñetazo apartó a uno de ellos, tocado con una gorra a cuadros y la cara salpicada de acné y estrías, secuelas seguramente de una varicela mal curada, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra unos cubos de basura, cuyo contenido fue desparramado por doquier, debido al impacto que por ende le dejó inconsciente. Terry parpadeó sorprendido y dio un respingo. Pese a que casi no se tenía en pie por efecto del alcohol, reconoció en el hombre que peleaba a su lado, al joven que durante la otra tarde casi le derribó del árbol al intentar fustigarle con su látigo creyendo que estaba atacando a Candy. Aun se hacía cábalas de cómo aquel joven había siquiera intuido el silbido del látigo cortando el aire y la espantosa fuerza con la que tiró de él, arrastrándole consigo, abajo. Se habría partido la crisma, de no ser porque su amigo, compañero o quien fuera aquel petulante pelirrojo de ojos verdes le sostuvo entre sus brazos, en el último momento.

39

Mark se encaró con sus adversarios mientras Terry, demasiado lastimado para seguir luchando, se sentó en el suelo reclinando la espalda contra una pared. Tenía una profunda herida incisa en la pierna derecha y otra fea lesión se abría desgarrando la carne del hombro del mismo lado. Observó a Mark demasiado confundido y cansado como para entender nada o tratar de seguir enfrentándose a sus enemigos. Mark descargó un puñetazo contra otro hombre que intentaba atizarle con un tablón de madera que había tirado cerca del improvisado ring, en que habían convertido la calle, y en cuya trifulca nadie se atrevía a intervenir, siquiera a mediar. Poco a poco, los atacantes se desplomaban ante los certeros golpes de Mark, al cual el iridium confería reflejos y una fuerza sobrehumana. No solamente tenía sus enormes e inconcebibles poderes si no que había adquirido unas habilidades tanto físicas como intelectuales que le permitían sobrellevar algunos proezas como aquellas. Ni aunque sus enemigos hubieran sido el doble, o el triple habrían logrado reducirle con una mínima garantía de éxito. Pero el iridium, no le alertó de que entre el maremagnum de cuerpos, brazos y piernas que se confundían en una confusa y caótica mezcolanza se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, algo más alto que él y que el propio Terry y al que tumbó de un puñetazo, no demasiado fuerte, pero que bastó para dejarlo inconsciente. Sus ropas aunque informales, parecían de buena factura y quedó tendido cuan largo era, boca abajo con los brazos echados hacia delante y el rostro oculto por el pavimento. Mark se giró para auxiliar a Terry no prestando atención a las víctimas de sus golpes que yacían desperdigados en derredor suyo. Unas gafas de cristales oscuros y que inconcebiblemente no se habían quebrado ni tan siquiera mellado, rodaron por el suelo hasta sus pies, aunque tampoco se fijó en ellas pasando completamente inadvertidas. Mark examinó las heridas de Terry con detenimiento. No eran graves y decidió llevarlo de vuelta al colegio San Pablo para que le atendieran en la enfermería, porque desconocía cual posible ubicación de un médico o dispensario cercano que pudiera atenderle y se hiciera cargo de él a tan intempestivas horas de la noche. Cargó con Terry, con el debido cuidado para no lastimarle mientras el muchacho musitaba incongruencias y lanzaba hipidos aun bajo los brumosos efectos del alcohol que había trasegado en abundancia aquella noche.

"No sé porqué hago esto" –pensó mientras llevaba a Terry consigo sosteniéndole por los hombros. Supuso que era por un simple y llano deber hacia el joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que se le parecía levemente, y que según sus sueños le arrebataría a Candy en esa realidad, o tal vez no llegara a suceder. Su esposa le había recalcado en un buen número de ocasiones, la innata bondad y compasión, que pese a su aspecto y la naturaleza de sus poderes, guardaba en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Meneó la cabeza contrariado, mientras lanzaba un suspiro y en las cercanías se escuchaban los agudos pitidos que los bobbies proferían con sus silbatos, alertados finalmente por alguien, para que pusieran fin a la caótica pelea, que por otra parte, se había terminado ya hacía rato con la contundente actuación del joven. Mark apretó el paso antes de que los policías le reclamaran para hacerle contestar un montón de engorrosas y poco convenientes preguntas y se alejó rápidamente, llevando a Terry semiinconsciente que finalmente, terminó por quedarse profundamente dormido. Mientras la Policía había llegado al dantesco y caótico escenario de la reyerta y habían comenzado a detener a todos los presuntos participantes, entre ellos, un hombre de cabellos rubios y largos, de ojos verdes que despertaba lentamente sacudiéndose las sienes y quejándose de un tremendo malestar producido por una persistente jaqueca. Lo que más le sorprendió e hizo que diera un violento respingo fue la pérdida de sus gafas oscuras y su aparición entre las cuatro paredes metálicas y herrumbrosas de un furgón policial, rodeado de borrachos y gentes pendencieras que de cuando en cuando se asomaban a los ventanucos enrejados practicados en su superficie. Albert intentó hablar, pero la algarabía que había dentro del atestado furgón en la que destacaba especialmente la estentórea voz de un borracho cantando desafinadamente y un petimetre, pidiendo a gritos un abogado hacía imposible cualquier intento de comunicarse con nadie. Movió las manos y para su indignación y sorpresa, comprobó que se hallaba esposado.

La llegada de Mark había alterado el curso de los acontecimientos. Si no hubiera aparecido en la pelea, el hombre rubio habría derrotado a uno o dos adversarios, ganando el tiempo suficiente para escapar con Terry y no convirtiendo una vulgar riña de borrachos en una batalla campal, pero con la irrupción de Mark sucedió lo segundo, lo cual trajo la llegada de la Policía y alterando toda la línea temporal.

40

Mark consiguió llegar hasta el recinto del Internado sin ser detectado. Realmente, las medidas de seguridad de egregio edificio, se reducían a algunas patrullas nocturnas que las monjas realizaban más que nada para evitar la tentación de que los jóvenes estudiantes visitaran el ala del alumnado femenino y viceversa. Aparte de los jardineros y los vigilantes que realizaban una ronda día sí, día no, cuando les apetecía no era difícil colarse o escapar del campus del Internado con relativa facilidad. Haltoran había realizado un conciso y concienzudo plano de la edificación, pero Mark se lo había dejado sobre uno de los gastados y estropeados pupitres que atestaban una de las aulas y apenas le había echado una ojeada, aunque lo suficiente como para ubicar la enfermería y la deteriorada construcción que hacía las veces de hogar de los dos jóvenes y el robot que les acompañaba. Consiguió traspasar la verja del Internado utilizando el jetpack que Haltoran había intentado reparar y perfeccionar un indeterminado número de veces. Como de costumbre, el inestable aparato falló, aunque duró lo suficiente como para elevarle por encima de la cancela negra que vallaba todo el perímetro del Internado y lo más importante, le permitió remontase con Terry depositándolos sanos y salvos sobre la hierba justo en el momento en que el invento de Haltoran se descompuso, llenando el aire de un intenso olor a cables quemados que sin duda resultaba mareante. Logró trasladar a Terry hasta la enfermería una vez que traspasó los batientes de una puerta de madera, rematada por una cristalera semicircular. Recorrió un corto pasillo tras adentrarse en el inmueble y se detuvo frente a otra puerta de color verde en la que destacaba un rótulo blanco con caracteres negros en los que rezaba: "Enfermería".

Depositó a Terry en el suelo y tocó la puerta con los nudillos asestando unos golpes lo suficientemente fuertes como para que le hubieran escuchado sin género de dudas al otro lado. Cuando una monja salió precipitadamente, solo alcanzóa atisbar a una sombra oscura de flotantes cabellos que se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad, y desoyendo las voces de advertencia de la religiosa, que reclamaba que se detuviera e identificara. Naturalmente, Mark hizo caso omiso de los requerimientos de la monja. La religiosa, de facciones delicadas y amables lanzó un grito de sorpresa al descubrir semiinconsciente y herido al díscolo y rebelde Terry al que alguien había dejado apoyado contra la pared de piedra grisácea del pasillo abovedado y su exclamación de horror atrajo la atención de la hermana Grey que estaba unos metros más alla, al escuchar la interjección de la hermana, preguntando enojada que había pasado. Cuando fue puesta al corriente de la situación, se situó por delante de la otra monja y caminó apresuradamente con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo hasta llegar a la altura del desmayado Terry al que se apresuraron a levantar no sin cierta dificultad y pasar al interior de la enfermería, para acostarle inmediatamente en una cama, mientras la hermana Margaret avisaba urgentemente al médico del Internado.

41

Mark se notaba mareado y algo desorientado. Apenas había utilizado el iridium, pero aquella realidad algo tenía que tener que afectaba negativamente a su organismo. Ya lo había experimentado al intentar emplear su poder de camuflaje cuando recalaron en el deteriorado y ruinoso edificio docente abandonado hacía ya tiempo, y que se sostenía en pie increíblemente y ahora le había vuelto a afectar, aunque afortunadamente su malestar parecía de índole leve. Sin embargo cuando se creía recuperado, notó como sus heridas que solo se abrían a modo de válvulas, para liberar los residuos del iridium y que ennegrecían su sangre a efectos de descontaminar su cuerpo, lo hacían de nuevo pero para manar sangre roja. Era extraño y cada vez se notaba más débil y lo que parecía un malestar sin importancia iba empeorando. Delirando y tiritando caminó erráticamente hasta que sin darse cuenta se internó en el ala destinada al alumnado femenino y caminó tambaleándose dejando un rastro sanguinolento a su paso. A duras penas logró llegar hasta la fachada de un edificio de dos plantas rematado por un tejado de tejas rojas. Notó que su vista se le nublaba para recuperarla gradualmente. Se sintió tan débil que decidió apoyarse un momento en la pared para descansar unos minutos y recobrar fuerzas aun a riesgo de ser descubierto allí mismo. Estaba tan débil, que no se fijó que una ventana de doble hoja se hallaba detrás suyo. Al reclinarse notó como esta cedía hacia dentro y el joven se precipitó al interior con estrépito. Mark se levantó con dificultad y subió las escaleras que se abrían ante él, apareciendo en un pasillo cuya techumbre estaba adornada con arcos terceletes. A su izquierda, había una pared con varias ventanas como la que había cedido bajo el peso de su cuerpo y a su derecha, varias puertas de madera que correspondían sin duda a las celdas, habilitadas como individuales de cada alumna. Entre su repentina debilidad y la oscura penumbra que envolvía todo, Mark caminó a tientas, incapaz de discernir donde se encontraba realmente ni cual era su ubicación exacta dentro del enorme edificio. Caminó arrastrando los pies y apoyándose en la pared para no caerse. Se enjugó el sudor de su frente y dijo con dificultad:

-No…entiendo…Nunca el iridium…había reaccionado así.

O era el iridium o su cuerpo el que había sufrido el impacto de una especie de malestar general.

Harto de caminar, y deseoso de dormir decidió entrar en la primera habitación que estaba más a su alcance y eligió una puerta al azar. Empezó a forcejear con el pomo realizando un cierto estrépito. Al otro lado, Candy que dormía plácidamente abrazada a su almohada se despertó súbitamente asustada al percibir los ruidos en la cerradura de la puerta de su alcoba que amenazaba con venirse abajo bajo los embates de Mark.

Candy se giró asustada sobre si misma y mirando con temor hacia la puerta preguntó con un deje de temor en la voz:

-¿ Quién es ?

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, repentinamente, y una sombra oscura destacó en el quicio de la misma. Mark invadió la intimidad de la alcoba de Candy y se precipitó hacia delante, cayendo pesadamente a los pies de la cama de la muchacha, mientras un charco de sangre se iba formando gradualmente bajo su cuerpo inerte. Mark se desplomó de costado con las manos echadas hacia delante. Intentó levantarse, pero sus fuerzas no le respondían. Candy angustiada, se llevó la mano derecha a los labios musitando su nombre con voz vacilante::

-Mark..

Candy que estaba aun reclinada en su cama, se levantó rápidamente. Lejos de asustarse, se envolvió en una bata azul de raso sobre el camisón blanco, con volantes, que resaltaba su esbelta figura.

Mark se rascó el mentón y respiró entrecortadamente. La visión de la sangre casi hizo que la muchacha se desmayara pero aguantando el tipo, preguntó mientras hacía acopio de valor:

-¿ Qué…que te ha pasado Mark ? ¿ cómo has llegado hasta aquí ?

El joven intentó sonreír para transmitirle calma y tranquilidad. La sola visión de la hermosa muchacha servía para que su pena se atenuara. Hasta su dolor parecía hacerse más leve.

-Yo…yo, lo siento Candy –musitó Mark suponiendo que la joven daría la alarma horrorizada y que debido a su extrema debilidad no podría impedir que le expulsaran de allí. Puede que incluso, llamasen a la Policía, pero Candy lejos de montar una escena o haber pedido ayuda, como hubiera sido lo más lógico, se aproximó a una cómoda y rebuscando en un cajón, extrajo vendas y tomó una jarra de agua asiéndola por el asa, aproximándose al atribulado y magullado joven que afirmaba haber sido o ser su esposo en una realidad alternativa y en la que habían tenido dos hijos en común.

-Espera no te muevas, voy a curarte.

Se arrodilló a su lado. Mark cubría la sangre que manaba de su hombro, más preocupado de la imagen que de si mismo ofrecía ante Candy, que de su lastimoso estado.

Candy le miró con atención. Pese a la fiera y torva mirada que sus pupilas de azabache irradiaban, ardía un poso de tristeza e infinita melancolía en sus ojos. Candy empapó su pañuelo de encaje con el agua de la jarra y empezó a retirar la sangre que salía de su herida sin amilanarse. Se fijó que en su cuello aun pendía el camafeo con su retrato y al observarle de soslayo advirtió que era un joven atractivo y bien parecido. Sintió piedad por él y se detuvo súbitamente cuando Mark emitió un repentino quejido. Entonces Candy sirviéndose de otra banda de tela azul empezó a vendarle otra herida que se abría en su pierna izquierda y entonces constató desalentada que no podría parar la hemorragia con tan magros y parcos recursos. Contempló dubitativa su imagen en el espejo con un dedo apoyado en sus labios fruncidos, y se dijo:

-Necesito remedios más fuertes, pero la enfermería a estas horas se encuentra cerrada. Tengo que buscar una farmacia.

Se vistió rápidamente procurando que Mark no la viera, aunque el joven había desviado prudentemente la mirada, para no indisponer aun más a la muchacha en su contra, pese a que conocía cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo, de cuando ambos se habían amado apasionadamente como marido y mujer. Candy se fijó fascinada mientras se ajustaba el lazo blanco con borde negro de su abrigo, en que el joven que se reflejaba en el bruñido espejo, estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas de una tonalidad increíblemente blanca, brillaban como perlas ardientes. La joven se le acercó trayendo varios cojines que puso detrás suyo para que estuviera más cómodo fingiendo que no se había percatado de los regueros de lágrimas, resbalando por las mejillas del joven. Mark, a su vez, intentó disimular su llanto lo mejor que pudo, sorbiéndose las lágrimas, pero el esconder sus emociones era algo que siempre se le había dado rematadamente mal. Candy notó una rara congoja en su pecho al verle llorar de esa manera pero no dijo nada. Le cubrió con una manta, para luego sacar de debajo de su cama una especie de cuerda con la que se deslizaría desde el balcón de su cuarto hasta el suelo sin hacer ruido y con facilidad. Entonces Mark movió la mano derecha y la retuvo por la muñeca derecha, que sobresalía debajo de la amplia manga de su abrigo. La joven notó una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió su ser mientras imágenes que creía producto de su imaginación en las que estaba en compañía de Mark en diversos momentos de su larga relación acudieron a su mente, y enigmáticas emociones sacudieron su cuerpo. Mark alzó la cabeza y dijo lentamente:

-Espera, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí.

Mark se levantó pesadamente pese a las protestas de la joven de la que estaba profundamente enamorado y se distanció unos pasos de ella. Antes de que Candy pudiera decir o hacer nada, un brillo iridiscente partió de su cuerpo bañando la habitación con una luz irreal y muy hermosa. Lejos de sentir miedo o temor, Candy experimentó un profundo bienestar y una emoción que tocaba la fibra más sensible de su corazón. Poco a poco, las heridas de Mark se cerraron, y la sangre dejó de manar gradualmente y fue entonces cuando la claridad cesó.

Candy se acercó al joven y sin saber porqué un impulso desconocido hizo que se abrazara fuertemente a él, llorando sobre su pecho como si hubiera encontrado algo que hubiera buscado largamente y sin éxito hasta entonces.

-Mark, Mark.

-Candy, Candy –musitó Mark lentamente acariciando los rizos rubios de sus coletas que empapó con sus lágrimas - mi amor, mi querida y dulce esposa.

42

Pero el recuerdo de los ojos azules contemplándola desde lo alto de aquel árbol la perseguía. Había estado a punto de entregar la llave de su corazón a Mark, pero en el último momento recapacitó y se la arrebató súbitamente cuando el confiado y esperanzado muchacho estaba a punto de recibirla entre sus manos anhelantes y extendidas hacia ella. Candy apartó a Mark con dificultad, porque el amor le confería al joven una fiera determinación a culminar su sueño. Finalmente la muchacha se alejó de él unos pasos y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Mark empezó a temblar, porque presumía que algo desagradable y horrible estaba a punto de echar por tierra sus incipientes expectativas. Candy odiaba tener que romperle el corazón, pero cuanto más sabía de aquel joven más temor sentía hacia él. Puede que en otra vida ella y él…pero no en esta, no aquí, se decía Candy abrigándose en su bata azul y alejándose del joven que estaba demandando encarecidamente su amor. Con lágrimas en los ojos de una belleza inhumana y un verdor que hería la vista Candy bajó la cabeza y dijo cariacontecida mientras se retorcía las manos:

-No quiero hacerte daño Mark, jamás querría que sufrieras injustamente, pero…yo…yo…no siento nada por ti. Podemos ser amigos, pero no me pidas más…yo.

Mark se quedó paralizado pese a que ya esperaba una conclusión así. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas postrándose de hinojos ante ella, como si la estuviera suplicando una oportunidad, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que si alguna vez Candy le rechazaba o rompía su relación, sería el fin y él nunca la inferiría daño para hacer que reconsiderara su posición. Mark meneó la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas como perlas rebotaban con una ligera salpicadura sobre las baldosas de la alcoba de Candy. En esos instantes, Mark sufría doblemente, porque con la negativa de Candy, por lo menos de la Candy de esa realidad, había perdido a su esposa, que si le amaba y jamás le dejaría por un lado.

Y por el otro, también estaba notando como su alma se desangraba por el rechazo de la muchacha. Candy conmovida se le aproximó e intentó abrazarle para consolarle, y así intentar calmarle, pero Mark rechazó sus manos delicadas y blancas con un gesto de desdén de sus dedos y dijo exánime:

-Me ofreces amistad –susurró el joven apartando sus pupilas negras de las de Candy que brillaban levemente bajo la mortecina luz de la luna.

Candy asintió lentamente. Cada palabra del joven aumentaba más su congoja y remordimientos, pero sentía que la imagen de unos ojos azules enmarcados por los cabellos castaños del joven y rebelde estudiante que conociera en el barco, estaban llenando su mente al igual que su corazón.

Mark realizó una mueca amarga y añadió con dificultad.

-Y yo te ruego amor. Es como si intentases alimentar con pan al que tiene sed.

-Mark, yo…yo –dijo Candy considerándose prácticamente responsable de la desesperada situación del joven.

Mark se irguió lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta depositando su mano sobre el pomo dorado. Candy preocupada por su estado y la debilidad de la que aparentemente parecía recuperado, se abalanzó hacia él, pero Mark la esquivó ágilmente sin haberse movido aparentemente de sitio. Candy parpadeó perpleja y Mark dijo a modo de despedida:

-Y así no hay que hacer. Adios Candy. Siempre te amaré…en esta vida o en la otra.

Candy creyó que el joven se estaba refiriendo a un hipotético intento de suicido y Mark no tenía ganas de aclararle el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Sonaron unos pasos y una voz gutural al otro lado de la puerta exigió imperativa:

-Señorita Andrew, abra la puerta inmediatamente.

Mark aprovechó la momentánea confusión de la chica para saltar por el balcón de la habitación y deslizarse a la calle. Descorrió las cortinas de seda blanca rematadas por puntillas y abriendo los batientes de la doble puerta salió a la plataforma de mármoll del balcón. Candy se precipitó hacia el borde de la balaustrada de mármol, desoyendo los cada vez más recios golpes en la puerta artesonada de su habitación y los acuciantes requerimientos de la hermana Grey, que demandaba inmediatamente que le franqueara el paso, mientras la hermana Margaret, conciliadora, le pedía constantemente calma. Llegó justo a tiempo de ver como saltaba por encima del balcón. Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron. Y las lágrimas de Mark se posaron en sus mejillas. Entonces, en su mente resonaron unas palabras:

-Adios Candy, jamás de dejaré de amarte, jamás.

El joven aterrizó sobre la hierba con un sonido amortiguado y empezó a moverse frenéticamente.

Contempló a Mark correr velozmente entre los árboles del jardín como una estela plateada mientras sus lágrimas continuaban manando. En ese instante, el sonido de una llave hurgando en la cerradura de la puerta atrajo su atención. La puerta se abrió y ante ella se personó la enojada rectora del internado y la bondadosa monja que había intentado sin éxito, aplacar a la iracunda religiosa intercediendo por Candy.

43

Haltoran estaba preocupado por Mark y se disponía a salir a buscarle, cuando su amigo cansado y completamente derrengado se dejó caer exánime, en las escaleras sobre las cuales se alzaba el frontispicio de su improvisada morada. Haltoran le sostuvo entre sus brazos, asustado porque creyó que por un momento, estaba sufriendo un envenenamiento por efecto del caprichoso e inestable iridium, pero respiró tranquilo cuando comprobó que afortunadamente su piel, continuaba siendo clara y más bien tirando hacia una acendrada palidez. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Mermadón para confirmar su diagnóstico, pero el robot estaba descansando si por tal se podía considerar como su periódica desconexión para poder recargar sus baterías

El joven pelirrojo le sacudió ligeramente. Mark abrió lentamente los ojos y dijo restregándose algunas lágrimas:

-Todo se acabó Haltoran. Ella no me ama. Esta realidad…no nos pertenece. Nunca existimos aquí. Su verdadero amor es Terry Grandschester, no yo.

Haltoran sabía que el joven no bromeaba ni estaba siendo presa de un ataque de pánico que le hacía llegar a conclusiones precipitadas. Estaba dispuesto a tomar una drástica decisión. Se giró para dar la espalda a Mark y se preparó para aplicar un remedio desesperado. Mark lo intuyó y le sujetó rápidamente el antebrazo derecho con dedos de hierro pese a su aparente y engañosa debilidad.

-Suéltame Mark –dijo iracundo Haltoran- si no me dejas hacer lo que se debe hacer, jamás conseguirás que tu esposa despierte del sueño en el que ese loco la ha recluido.

-No Halt, querido amigo –dijo Mark con voz apagada- secuestrándola no lograrás nada. Y llevándola a nuestra realidad a la fuerza tampoco, porque para empezar no sobreviviría al viaje de retorno. La mataríamos, también a ella.

Haltoran enarcó las cejas. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero tenía que hacer algo aunque tuviera que aplicar medidas extremas y desagradables que le repugnaban, pero que no tenía otra opción que poner en práctica fuera como fuese.

-No Halt –dijo Mark nuevamente. Su voz sonaba cada vez con menos intensidad –aunque tú sobrevivieras con la ayuda de Mermadon, el campo protector que desprende, no resguardaría a Candy con la suficiente eficacia. Solo hay sitio para uno.

Entonces Haltoran esbozó un plan desesperado y determinante. Se quedaría en aquella realidad, para que Candy pudiera ser transportada hasta la suya. Quizás contemplando a su otro yo aprisionado en un eterno sueño, se apiadara y optara por ceder finalmente, cumpliendo las inhumanas condiciones del implacable vizconde y este tal vez accediera a devolver a la esposa de Mark a la vida. El joven adivinando las intenciones de su amigo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No, no te lo voy a permitir Halt. Si haces eso, destrozarás el corazón de Annie y por ende el de tu hijo Alan que crecería sin padre. Y no podemos condenar a esta Candy a un destino tan cruel aprisionándola en una era que no es la suya por muy injusta que se nos antoje su decisión. Pero yo la entiendo. Se presenta un desconocido envuelto en luz, le cuenta la relación que les unió o unirá en otra realidad paralela y trata de que acceda a sus propósitos. No Halt, no se puede forzar el amor ni tan siquiera por compasión. Debemos seguir hasta el final aquí, con todas sus consecuencias y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda producirse un milagro.

-Pero, pero –dijo Haltoran revolviéndose como un toro aprisionado y pugnando por liberarse, aunque no logró zafarse de la presa de los dedos de Mark ni por asomo. El joven pelirrojo resopló. Nunca antes había experimentado una fuerza tan monstruosa, porque siempre había conseguido librarse de los dedos de Mark, pero no ahora - si no intentamos nada…

Mark le miró de tal forma que le impuso silencio. Haltoran calló sorprendido y supo que el joven no cedería ni un ápice. Si trataba de poner en práctica el descabellado plan, Mark aunque no reveló nada al respecto no dudaría en matarle si fuera necesario.

-Tú también la amaste una vez querido amigo –dijo Mark más conciliador- y por esa razón debemos buscar otra manera de conseguir sacarla de ese sueño que ese maldito ser ha inducido en ella.

Haltoran asintió lentamente con un suspiro de resignación. Casi al mismo tiempo, Mark emitió otro de alivio que se solapó con el de su amigo y aflojó sus dedos que aun aferraban la muñeca de Haltoran.

-Está bien –dijo Haltoran a media voz- tú ganas.

Mark asintió complacido aun en medio de su dolor. Buscarían otros caminos y otras soluciones que no implicaran soluciones tan drásticas y tajantes que finalmente dejaban de serlo para convertirse en remedios totalmente inapropiados.

Haltoran pensó en su esposa y en su hijo. Evidentemente deseaba volver a verlos con todas sus fuerzas, dado que cuando regresasen a su mundo, Mermadon no tendría energía para otro salto, a efectos de devolver al alter ego de la esposa de Mark a su mundo en mucho tiempo y el shock emocional puede que la matase o la privase totalmente de su cordura.

44

Candy estaba pasando por un mal momento. A la desazón que le había supuesto contemplar a Mark tan desvalido y derrotado demandando amor, prácticamente suplicándoselo se unió la reprimenda que la hermana Grey le dispensó porque creía que Terry se había herido al tratar de visitarla, en una cita secreta que solo existía en su cabeza, tal vez tratando de escalar la fachada del edificio de habitaciones destinadas al alumnado femenino situada en aquella ala del sobrecogedor y sobrio edificio del internado. Pero como no tenía pruebas, se tuvo que conformar con amonestar a Candy por permanecer levantada hasta tan intempestivas y altas horas de la madrugada e imponerla un castigo. Afortunadamente, la monja no llegó a descubrir la intrusión de Mark en la habitación de la joven pero la adusta y seca religiosa no podía tolerar semejante vulneración de la recia y rígida disciplina del Internado que dirigía con mano firme. Como tampoco sospechaba que dos viajeros del tiempo acompañados por un robot colosal se escondían en el antiguo inmueble abandonado y que formaba parte de la primera remodelación que se hizo en el Colegio San Pablo y que había caído en total y completo desuso. Obviamente, Candy no podía contar su encuentro con Mark, principalmente porque confirmaría las sospechas de la hermana Grey lo cual le costaría sin duda alguna la expulsión del prestigioso Internado y por otro, porque nadie la creería.

45

Haltoran y Mark decidieron por unanimidad continuar allí, con la secreta esperanza de que el corazón de Candy accediera finalmente a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mark suponía que si el amor que le ataba a Candy de por vida era tan fuerte e indestructible rebasaría las barreras del tiempo y las eras, para confirmar las enrevesadas y capciosas teorías del esbirro del doctor Infierno. Haltoran se había levantado aquella mañana con la idea de reprochar a su amigo su poco oportuna intervención en favor de Koji Kabuto y las fuerzas que defendían al asustado mundo de los maquiavélicos planes del brillante y desamaldo científico y sus lugartenientes, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Candy lo había definido de una manera insuperable y totalmente acertada: El corazón de Mark albergaba tal capacidad para la bondad y la lealtad que difícilmente pudo sustraerse a la desesperada petición de ayuda que Sayaka le había demandado. Haltoran no lo sabía, pero ambos había mantenido un brevísimo romance que no llegó a más porque en el fondo la bella joven continuaba enamorada de Koji Kabuto como él de Candy.

Mientras, las cosas parecían haberse aquietado. Candy cumplido su castigo consistente en copiar una interminable lista de palabras en su habitación, pudo reintegrarse a la vida normal del colegio. La hermana Grey, cuyo rostro cetrino estaba enmarcado por el hábito oscuro confiriéndole una siniestra apariencia asintió complacida pero sin perder un ápice de su seriedad que daba a su rostro, el aspecto de una máscara esculpida en piedra. Tomó las cuartillas entre sus manos y examinándolas con atención dijo mirando de soslayo a Candy mientras alzaba sus cejas blancas semejantes a trazos de nieve:

-Muy bien Candy. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no vuelvas a conculcar las normas del colegio.

Candy, enfundada en el uniforme blanco del internado asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras hacía una leve reverencia. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de su falda blanca y los ojos cerrados en señal de humildad y respeto.

-Puedes retirarte y recuérdalo. La próxima vez no seré tan magnánima contigo y serás expulsada sin contemplaciones.

Candy musitó, un débil gracias y abandonó el despacho de la rectora lanzando un suspiro de alivio largamente contenido. Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Se ajustó el enorme lazo rojo que florecía sobre su gargantilla y caminó apresuradamente pero intentando no llamar la atención de la hermana Grey. Sus botas blancas apenas hacían ruido sobre el suelo enmoquetado del largo y sombrío pasillo abovedado.

46

Harto de pasar allí las horas muertas, pero temeroso de que Mark pudiera sufrir una crisis si le dejaba allí solo, finalmente accedió a pasear por el campus aleccionado por Mark que le prometió que no haría ninguna tontería y que permanecería allí en compañía de Mermadon. El robot, que había vuelto a activarse estaba jugando a las cartas con Mark y por el momento, el astuto y taimado robot le estaba ganando. Haltoran le había programado para que fuera un buen tahúr aparte de otras habilidades que Mark aun desconocía. Por eso lo de las cartas le sorprendió cogiéndole desprevenido. Haltoran salió de allí con cuidado de que no les detectaran. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, las misiones de vigilancia hacia Candy se alternaban con furtivos y cuidadosamente planeados paseos para romper el tedio y evitar que sus mentes terminaran desbordadas por la enormidad de lo que habían llevado a cabo y realizado.

"No debería agobiarme tanto por esto" –se dijo Haltoran mientras enfundado en un uniforme del colegio que había conseguido sustraer subrepticiamente caminaba intentando aparentar ser un estudiante más y pasar completamente desapercibido –"si variamos ligeramente el resultado de la Gran Guerra, esto debería ser una minucia comparado con aquello".

Recordó que había tomado prestado otro uniforme para Mark, pero este se había negado a probárselo. Le parecía demasiado serio y poco apropiado para él y no le simpatizaba la idea de disfrazarse de estudiante.

Se preguntó porqué no habrían tomado esa medida antes. Podía moverse libremente entre los estudiantes que se concentraban en pequeños grupos por todo el campus, que se encontraba enmarcado por el hermoso claustro gótico por cuyas arcadas paseaban igualmente otros estudiantes. Caminó por los jardines disfrutando del bello entorno primaveral y aspirando las fragancias de la estación. Aun en medio de tanta pesadumbre había momentos para el esparcimiento y la momentánea evasión. En ese instante se cruzó con una monja de ojos caídos y expresión tan adusta como la de la hermana Grey. Parecía de hecho una versión más rejuvenecida de la seria y sempiternamente enojada rectora. La monja de hábito oscuro iba seguida por una anciana de cabellos grises y ojillos vivaces que llevaba un vestido rosa con una capa azul y con una boina a juego de la que sobresalía una aparatosa pluma blanca. Haltoran dio un respingo al reconocer en la anciana a la mujer que habían contemplado extrañados, ataviada con un uniforme escolar. Llevaba en la mano la funda de un violín, el extraño objeto que la habían visto portar aquella noche. Se cruzó con la religiosa que le contempló indiferente sin apenas fijarse en él, mientras la anciana le dedicó una amable sonrisa. Haltoran asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se preguntó si la anciana de vivaces gestos y bondadosa expresión sabría algo y si habría delatado su presencia. Aparentemente parecía que no.

Continuó caminando embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Al parecer no eran los únicos ocupantes ilegales que se escondían entre los gruesos y recios muros de aquel edificio con un toque de siniestra apariencia. Entonces reparó en lo bien que encajaba la severa hermana Grey a la que habían contemplado desde lejos y que recordaba durante el revuelo que organizó al derribar al Gotha alemán durante su afortunadamente fallido bombardeo del internado cuando salvó a Annie.

Annie. La sola mención de su nombre hizo que se detuviera en seco, justo cuando se tropezó con un grupo de muchachas que bailaban al son de la música, emitida por un gramófono algo desafinado, que reposaba sobre una mesa de piedra. Lo que más le llamó la atención era el vals que desgranaba el arcaico y deslucido aparato a través de su gran altavoz en forma de estrambótico embudo: era la misma melodía que había sonado en el baile que Mark había interrumpido abruptamente al reclamar la atención de Candy golpeando los cristales de uno de los ventanales del salón de baile de los Andrew, cuando la muchacha bailaba con Anthony, tal y como Mark le había referido pormenorizadamente. Iba tan absorto que sin querer ni pretenderlo, empujó levemente a una muchacha de cabellos negros recogidos en un alto y recargado moño, adornado por un lazo rojo, con su pecho contra la espalda de la chica. La muchacha se giró sorprendida centrando la atención de sus compañeras en el descarado estudiante de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos revueltos, que arrancó más de un suspiro de admiración entre las muchachas.

Haltoran se quedó paralizado y sin habla. Estaba observando la viva imagen de su esposa. Annie le miraba sin entender nada, porque aunque no le conocía de nada, presentía algo.

Musitó una leve disculpa que Annie aceptó con una sombra de duda en sus ojos. Aquel rostro le era remotamente familiar, pero no podía identificarle ni sabía bien porqué.

Eliza, que se había indignado por la interrupción del atolondrado joven a su modo de ver, se le encaró con los brazos en jarras posando sus ojos ambarinos en los de Haltoran.

-¿ Por qué no miras por donde andas ? has interrumpido nuestro ensayo y ahora tendremos que volver a empezar y…

-¿ Ensayo ? –preguntó Haltoran que aun no se había repuesto del choque emocional de encontrarse de bruces cara a cara con su primer y único gran amor, y al que había intentado suplantar y olvidar con Eliza para apartar a Annie, de su peligrosa y azarosa vida.

Eliza cautivada por los ojos verdes de Haltoran, cuando se fijó mejor en el muchacho, calló de improviso adoptando una actitud más pacífica, casi serena que contrastaba con su vivido genio y su caprichoso carácter.

-Sí…-dijo casi tartamudeando- para el festival de Mayo…habrá baile, desfiles de carrozas y tal vez…-dijo soñadora y rozando levemente la mano de Haltoran en un gesto que escandalizó a sus compañeras- tal vez, quieras ser mi pareja para entonces –le susurró coquetamente al oído y guiñándole un ojo.

Haltoran desvió la vista hacia Annie cuyos ojos azules observaron con una mezcla de indignación, vergüenza ajena por el atrevimiento de Eliza, y curiosidad, la escena. El joven pelirrojo asintió brevemente y dijo improvisando una excusa rápidamente:

-Yo…bueno…quizás sí…ahora tengo que irme.

Se marchó caminando apresuradamente. Eliza se quedó mirándole con enojo. Comenzó a gruñir apretando los dientes y crispando los puños en otro de sus característicos gestos y dijo:

-Ese presuntuoso…ni siquiera se ha disculpado conmigo.

Haltoran se preguntó si había sido una buena idea mezclarse con el alumnado, ya que lo que menos se esperaba era toparse con Annie, pese a que lo intuía. Suponía que Eliza estaría por allí cerca dado que se había encontrado con su hermano al que Mark había parado los pies y puesto en fuga a sus compinches, justo cuando Terry intervino confundiéndoles con otro grupo de esbirros de Neal.

Se marchó de allí y quitándose la chaqueta por el calor reinante, se la puso sobre el hombro sujetándola con la mano derecha.

Annie intentó poner en marcha el gramófono de nuevo, dado que la melodía se había terminado sin que se dieran cuenta, debido a su encuentro con Haltoran.. Estaba tan nerviosa porque había recordado súbitamente una cosa, que no acertó a hacer funcionar al viejo y recalcitrante aparato correctamente. Eliza resopló enfadada y apartándola del gramófono con brusquedad, dijo a Annie secamente:

-Deja, ya lo haré yo.

Mientras Eliza hacía que la melodía del vals volviera a sonar gradualmente, Annie recordó uno de los vividos sueños de Candy que le había relatado unas semanas después de que un empleado de George y el propio secretario de Albert, la devolvieran sana y salva a la seguridad de Lakewood. Fue con anterioridad al trágico y repentino fallecimiento de Anthony. Le habló de un joven moreno de largos cabellos negros y ojos de azabache acompañado por un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes y algunos personajes más entre los que se incluía un chico parecido a un niño, un hombre obeso y con gafas y una especie de enorme autómata metálico. Ambas habían reído ante la extravagante naturaleza del sueño de Candy y sobre todo cuando la joven rubia recalcó ante su amiga unas palabras que ahora hacían que se estremeciera de miedo al recordarlas:

-Ambos eran nuestros maridos. El hombre de cabellos negros, se casaba conmigo y teníamos dos hijos – Candy se había sonrojado violentamente al evocar aquella parte del sueño- y el otro, el pelirrojo se convertía en tu esposo y teníais un hijo.

Cuando Anthony perdió la vida en la cacería, los sueños habían seguido repitiéndose, pero con mayor intensidad. Candy ya no sentía deseos de reír al pensar en ellos, y en cuanto a Annie, ya no le parecía tan romántica la idea de que un hombre llegado allende los confines del tiempo, fuera su esposo.

"Tiene que ser una casualidad, tiene que serlo" –se repetía así misma intentando disimular ante sus compañeras su creciente nerviosismo, pero sabía que no lo era.

Aparte de los rasgos más identificativos y sobresalientes de Haltoran, había otro detalle que Candy le había mencionado. El joven que aparecía en sus ensoñaciones tenía un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha y un tono de voz ligeramente engolado pero recio e incluso dulce.

El muchacho que se había tropezado con ella presentaba dichos atributos físicos.

Además Annie había realizado un boceto del joven basándose en la somera descripción de Candy. Cuando en la soledad de su habitación comparó su dibujo, con el recuerdo de los rasgos del joven se quedó completamente pálida. Coincidían plenamente como dos gotas de agua.

FIN DE LA DECIMA PARTE


	11. ENCRUCIJADA DE AMOR

ENCRUCIJADA DE AMOR

11º PARTE

1

Candy se dispuso a reunirse con sus primos en breves momentos, para lo cual se aseguró que una vez llegada la noche, estos realizaran la señal convenida, mediante una pequeña linterna que Stear había logrado pasar entre sus pertenencias sin que las severas monjas la detectasen. No en vano, el Real Colegio San Pablo pasaba por ser uno de los más severos de toda Inglaterra y la más mínima infracción a sus estrictas normas eran motivo más que suficiente para iniciar el procedimiento de expulsión, de cualquier alumno o alumno díscolos, que se atreviera a quebrantarlas. Por eso, los jóvenes Cornwell y su hermosa prima habían adoptado todas las precauciones necesarias para no ser descubiertas in fraganti. Mientras aguardaba a que la linterna de Stear brillase en la oscuridad, la joven acodada en la balaustrada del balcón que daba justamente enfrente del ala destinada a los estudiantes varones, pensó en su fortuito y extraño encuentro con un muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos castaños que lloraba envuelto en la bruma y mirando en dirección al mar, mientras un suave viento mecía su capa azul que se extendía hasta sus pies. Cuando ella lo abordó tras descubrir por accidente que estaba llorando, el joven adoptó una extraña actitud mostrándose risueño y alegre, aunque la chica intuía que era una fachada. El joven de acento escocés había comenzado a bromear con ella a costa de sus pecas, cuando una luz vivísima y tan cegadora que les obligó a desviar la vista, rieló sobre las aceitosas aguas y sobrevoló el barco de línea a muy poca distancia. Candy horrorizada, descubrió algo vivo en lo más recóndito del hiriente haz de luz, mientras Terry no lo pudo percibir porque desvió la cabeza eventualmente, y aunque ella lo hizo también, reunió el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para mirar a través de la deslumbrante pared iridiscente haciendo un descubrimiento que la llenó de horror pese a que conocía bastante bien el irreal y tremendo suceso que estaba experimentando con una mezcla de terror y fascinación. Un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos de idéntico color la miró con tristeza dejando caer por accidente una pequeña medalla de cuya cadena iba engarzada una figura en forma de cabeza de águila. Candy la tomó justo en el momento en que Terry, protector y sin ganas de continuar bromeando la instó a refugiarse en el interior del buque por lo que consideraba algo peligroso e ignoto, cuando se toparon con George. Y luego había estado ese otro encuentro fortuito en la réplica de la Colina de Pony donde Terry intentó ayudarla, pero los rápidos reflejos de Mark estuvieron a punto de dar con sus huesos en el suelo, cosa que evitó Haltoran, el amigo del joven moreno en cuestión de segundos.

Y habían tenido otras esporádicas citas que realmente no eran tales, encuentros en la ladera de la bella colina donde ella le había reprochado su afición al tabaco, tras descubrirle fumando en secreto cuando vio despuntar el hilo de humo detrás de las altas hierbas que crecían en los márgenes de la pendiente de la colina, o como había averiguado casi por casualidad la afición, que más bien era pasión del joven aristócrata por el teatro, al encontrarle con un libro de tapas rojas entre las manos y que recogía algunas de las más importantes obras de Shaskeapeare entre ellas, Romeo y Julieta, Macbeth o el Rey Lear.. El joven le había tomado el pelo, retomando el hilo de sus bromas que Mark interrumpiera abruptamente en el Mauritania. Pese a sus iniciales diferencias y roces, Candy había empezado a congeniar con el muchacho, por el que sentía una incipiente atracción que se iba fortaleciendo a medida que pasaba más tiempo en su compañía, pero eso era algo que aun no había averiguado. Entonces el rostro de Mark se apareció en su mente y se preguntó como habría podido llegar hasta su habitación burlando la vigilancia tan fácilmente. Candy pensativa y lejos de atormentarse por el lamentable aspecto del joven y su declaración de amor final, suspiró y apoyando su mano izquierda en la mejilla del mismo lado, dijo en voz baja:

-Con todo ese poder que tiene, puede entrar e ir donde quiera y…

Entonces se detuvo asustada al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. Con labios temblorosos, musitó rápidamente algunas frases que quedaron pendidas del aire ligeramente fresco de la noche:

-Hacer lo que más desee.

Se llevó las manos a los labios cuando finalmente la señal de la linterna destelló desde el edificio de habitaciones destinadas al alumnado masculino. Tomó aire realizando una inspiración profunda y llevándose las manos a modo de bocina a las comisuras de sus labios rosados, imitó la llamada de un pájaro nocturno que fue contestada por Archie que agitando un candelabro desde el balcón de su cuarto, la confirmó que no había ningún peligro que pudiera dar al traste su arriesgada visita, dado que si les sorprendían podría acarrearles la expulsión casi con total seguridad. Se dirigió hacia su hermano Stear para que preparara la llegada de Candy, más bien aterrizaje. Stear cargó con un voluminoso colchón aunque finalmente tuvo que ser ayudado por su hermano y lo depositaron justo frente a la puerta del balcón, para que amortiguase la caída de Candy. La joven extrajo una cuerda a cuyo extremo había anudado un palo y volteando con maestría en cerrados giros la larga maroma la proyectó hacia delante logrando engancharla entre el ramaje de un árbol a medio camino entre el edificio de las chicas y el de los hombres. Se subió entonces a la barandilla del balcón, y cuando se disponía a saltar salvando la distancia entre ambos inmuebles vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Un caballo blanco, tal vez una yegua de color blanco, pasó rápidamente entre los árboles del oscuro bosque. No estaba segura, pero le pareció que el jinete, cuya camisa de seda tremolaba al viento de la noche, era Terry Grandschester. Una larga capa se cimbreaba en torno a su atlético porte. Entonces Candy decidió investigar y empleando otra señal convenida con sus primos por si surgían problemas, les dio a entender que por el momento, su visita se interrumpía temporalmente. Archie realizó un gesto de notable contrariedad, dado que aguardaba con impaciencia la visita de la joven por la que había empezado a sentir un creciente afecto que iba más allá del simple cariño filial o de amistad. Stear que notó el semblante preocupado de su hermano preguntó en voz baja mientras dirigía una especie de barco provisto de alas con un mando y que se mecía lentamente por el aire con sorprendente estabilidad:

-¿ Qué ocurre Archie ? pareces temeroso de algo.

Archie se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y dijo suspirando:

-No hermano. Esa cabeza cuadrada de la hermana Grey debe andar rondando cerca. Se dice que a veces encabeza personalmente las patrullas nocturnas que realiza en pro de la moralidad y el buen nombre del colegio.

Stear asintió.. Estaba distraído escuchando a su hermano, cuando su invento se estrelló contra una pared cayendo precipitadamente al suelo. Afortunadamente pudo recogerlo a tiempo, pero el mecanismo que hacía batir las alas se había dañado por lo que ya no volaría por el momento. El joven entornó sus ojos oscuros bajo los anteojos redondos que le conferían un aspecto simpático y distraído y dijo cariacontecido:

-Vaya y yo que esperaba enseñarle a Candy mi último invento…

2

Candy había oído que Terry estuvo ingresado en la enfermería por un percance cuya causa no había trascendido. Y es que la celosa y siempre vigilante rectora del Internado mantenía un férreo control y total hermetismo en todos los asuntos que pudieran afectar a la honorabilidad y reputación de su institución. Terry debido a la influencia de su padre, el conde de Grandschester y sobre todo las cuantiosas donaciones que realizaba al internado sin cuyo aporte difícilmente este podría sobrevivir era en cierta forma tolerado en cuanto a sus caprichosos y rebeldes actos de indisciplina se refería y solo se le imponían leves sanciones y castigos si es que se le llegaba a imponer alguno. La hermana Grey hacía la vista gorda como en aquella ocasión en que había llegado tarde y desafiante a la misa oficiada por el vicario del Internado y cuya asistencia era obligatoria para todos los alumnos, aunque eso parecía no casar con el carácter rebelde y obstinado del joven primogénito de una las familias nobles más acaudaladas e influyentes de Inglaterra. Candy había acudido aquel día al servicio religioso, vestida inapropiadamente, dado que para tales ocasiones se exigía el uniforme de color negro que no gustaba de llevar precisamente. Y todo precisamente por un ardid de Eliza, en su eterna lucha por desacreditarla y ponerla en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. No le había perdonado que hubiese ganado el corazón del malogrado Anthony y ahora se pavoneara –en su opinión- por el Internado con ínfulas de gran dama, papel que a su entender no llegaría nunca a desempeñar correctamente. Terry había bromeado con algunos de los atemorizados alumnos que asistían a la ceremonia. Tenía fama de pendenciero y bravucón y pocos se atrevían a hacerle frente, quizás ninguno. Tras un tenso y corto diálogo que sostuvo con la hermana Grey que le había reprochado su tardanza y falta de puntualidad, al que el joven castaño no se dio por aludido, terminó por despedirse de sus interlocutores sin perder la sonrisa ni la compostura. El padre North, vicario del Internado se mesó su barba blanca y con los ojos entornados hacia la Biblia que sostenía azorosamente, entre sus manos sudorosas, rogó que el rebelde joven fuera perdonado.

Terry no le hizo caso y tras bromear se dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando lentamente entre las dos filas de bancos dispuestas a ambos lados del joven. Sus pasos resonaron en el sepulcral silencio de la gran capilla gótica del antiguo internado. Ninguno alumno se atrevía a levantar la vista o a murmurar tan siquiera. Nadie en toda la larga historia del antiguo y severo colegio se había atrevido, según los cánones de la época, a tanto. Antes de abandonar la iglesia, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Candy que le devolvió la mirada fascinada, y preguntándose que extrañas motivaciones podrían impulsar al muchacho a adoptar unos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Tan pronto parecía alegre y eufórico para sumirse en largos y meditabundos silencios en los que parecía cambiar completamente, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Eliza súbitamente interesada en el joven le siguió con la vista, haciendo planes en los que el apuesto y descarado joven entraba de pleno mientras se las prometía felices en lo referente a su próxima conquista, o al menos así lo creía.

3

Pero el joven había sido salvado por otro que le producía cierto recelo y sin saber muy bien porqué. De pronto recordó la historia de Candy acerca de un antiguo pretendiente suyo, pero había algo que no casaba, algo que resultaba completamente anómalo en toda aquella enrevesada y cada vez más intrincada historia. Cuando salió de la enfermería, furioso porque un presunto aspirante al corazón de la joven de las coletas rubias y ojos de esmeralda le hubiese ayudado en su pelea, cuando logró recordar finalmente los detalles del neblinoso suceso que se le escapaba debido al abundante alcohol que había trasegado aquella noche, se dirigió a las caballerizas del colegio y ensillando a su yegua Ceodra la montó tras vestirse con su traje de montar. Sentía envidia de ese tal Mark que Candy parecía conocer muy bien y no sabía porque, ya que, supuestamente, no era un asunto de su incumbencia, pero al parecer si ,porque no podía dejar de darle vueltas, asaltado repentinamente por unos tremendos y recurrentes celos cuya causa no conseguía averiguar pero que intuía a fin de cuentas, pese a no querer reconocerlo abiertamente.

Espoleó al animal con la fusta y se puso a cabalgar por el parque a horas tan intempestivas. El poder y la influencia de la familia Grandschester era tal, que la hermana Grey había tenido que acceder a regañadientes para que unas antiguas caballerizas en desuso fueran habilitadas para el uso personal del joven hijo del conde, que había dispuesto que su yegua favorita le acompañase hasta allí, como condición inexcusable para su ingreso en el internado. Candy había decidido interrumpir su visita a sus primos antes de lo previsto. La inesperada intervención de Mark en la pelea a favor de su máximo rival, había torcido, como de costumbre el curso de los acontecimientos y adelantado aquel momento, que debió haberse producido algo más tarde, sacando a Candy de su cama, debido a una pesadilla en la que rememoraba el fatal accidente de Anthony y en cuyo posterior delirio confundía a Terry con Anthony. De todas maneras, el resultado final fue el mismo. Candy aprovechó la cuerda aun enganchada a la copa del árbol para deslizarse hasta el suelo. Evocó la terrible suerte de su amado Anthony y se precipitó hacia Terry gritando un nombre y agitando los brazos.

-No Anthony, no, no lo hagas, por favor, no. –exclamó visiblemente alterada.

En lugar de resbalar por la escalinata en camisón como tendría que haber sucedido en mitad de la pertinaz e inclemente lluvia, se tropezó contra un tronco cortado y se precipitó de bruces hacia delante, cayendo ante las patas delanteras de la yegua de Terry, que se encabritó súbitamente. La muchacha perdió el sentido debido al golpe que sufrió contra el suelo, aunque afortunadamente fue más la impresión sufrida que la violencia del choque. Terry detuvo la acelerada y casi desbocada marcha de su yegua tirando firmemente de las riendas, y se bajó precipitadamente de su montura para socorrer a Candy. Cargó lentamente con ella, asegurándose de que la bella muchacha no tuviera ninguna contusión importante o algo roto. Una vez que comprobó que su estado no parecía revestir gravedad la levantó en vilo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo ligera que era y de la calidez que emanaba de su piel. Admiró su serena y radiante belleza y acarició sus mejillas con ternura y cuidado, preguntándose quien debería ser ese Anthony. Al parecer la hermosa muchacha tenía demasiados admiradores a juicio del sombrío y meditabundo joven. Y no era para menos.

-Es tan bella….-musitó Terry fascinado por su porte, contemplándola detenidamente.

Caminó lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. El suceso no parecía haber sido presenciado por nadie más que él. Ni siquiera los hermanos Cornwell se habían percatado de nada debido a la distancia que separaba el ala masculina de la destinada a las muchachas.

Se dispuso a tomar las riendas de Ceodra para atarla al tronco de un árbol, aunque mudó de parecer y decidió dejarla allí.. La inteligente yegua retornaría sola al establo más pronto que tarde. Lo primordial ahora era ocuparse de Candy. Entonces se giró sorprendido porque le había parecido escuchar algo, como un sonido ahogado y amortiguado de alguien que trataba de disimular su inoportuna presencia allí.

-¿ Hay alguien ahí ? –preguntó autoritario Terry mirando en derredor suyo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Como Candy se estremecía asaltada por horribles y lúgubres visiones llamando nuevamente a su antiguo amor en sueños, decidió apresurarse y optó por devolverla a su cuarto. No parecía tener nada grave, si acaso una pequeña herida en la pierna derecha, que había vendado rápidamente con un pañuelo azul, que llevaba anudado en torno al cuello.

Caminó lentamente con Candy en brazos, mientras detrás de un árbol, Mark lloraba incapaz de contenerse y observando la escena con desesperación. Había emprendido un paseo nocturno para acallar sus pesares y mitigar sus penas, cuando se cruzó de improviso con ambos jóvenes. Mark tenía una extraña y retorcida habilidad para encontrarse con Candy o las personas que giraban en torno a la muchacha, en los momentos más insospechados y no siempre afortunados. Terry había captado el llanto del joven moreno pero sin poder determinar su naturaleza ni la procedencia del tenue sonido. Mark sacudido por las dolorosos estremecimientos que le provocaba el amor, sentía que el suyo se desvanecía mientras asistía impotente al nacimiento de otro. Pero no se iba a rendir. Su obstinación era tan poderosa que el enamorado y desesperado joven no aceptaría tan fácilmente su derrota con callada resignación.

2

Mark había retornado en un estado de desesperación y abatimiento tal, que había olvidado accidentalmente las bolsas de comida en el lugar de la refriega en la que se viera implicado accidentalmente para salvar a Terry de los matones que amenazaban con despellejarle vivo. Estaba tan cansado y falto de fuerzas, que se durmió profundamente en las improvisadas camas que habían conseguido construir utilizando materiales de desecho extraidos de los pupitres y las mesas que se almacenaban en caótico desorden en el interior del destartalado edificio. Incapaz de abroncarle o de echarle nada en cara, Haltoran lanzó un hondo suspiro y le abrigó con algunas mantas que había conseguido sustraer de los almacenes del colegio tras reclinarle la cabeza con sumo cuidado en la almohada. Mark estaba tan cansado que ni se despertó ante los cuidados de su amigo que obró con el mayor silencio y sigilo de que fue capaz para no importunarle. Pese a contar con ingentes cantidades de dinero, la necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de Candy les mantenía estrechamente cerca de ella, para impedir perderla de vista, por lo que solo se adentraban en las calles de Londres lo imprescindible para adquirir provisiones cuando no quedaba más remedio. Según las visiones de Mark la muchacha terminaría abandonando el Internado para no regresar aunque no sabían ni cuando ni que día ocurriría exactamente tal hecho.

Para colmo Annie le había visto, y no le preocupaba el hecho de que le reconociera, si no sus propios sentimientos. Aunque su esposa y su hijo Alan estuvieran relativamente seguros en su realidad, no sabría si resistiría la tentación de entrevistarse con ella. Entonces Haltoran dio un respingo y se quedó petrificado. El misterioso vizconde no le había prometido que mantendría sus zarpas alejadas de su familia.

Mientras Mark continuaba sumido en un sueño muy profundo en el que continuaría por espacio de varios horas, debido al gran agotamiento con el que había vuelto de su desafortunada salida al exterior.

-Quizás no debí dejarle ir a Londres a comprar comida –se dijo mientras le observaba pensativo desde un extremo de su improvisado hogar sentado sobre el inestable tablero de una mesa de roble.

Mark se agitaba levemente sacudido de vez en cuando por involuntarios temblores, tal vez inducidos por alguna ensoñación, puede que relacionada con Candy.

3

Annie no dijo nada a nadie del tremendo descubrimiento que había realizado involuntariamente, por la sencilla razón de que descartó cualquier verosimilitud en un hallazgo que para ella no era tal. No era la primera vez que una persona se encontraba casualmente, con otra con la que guardaba un asombroso parecido. El hecho de que aquel muchacho se asemejara a un ser ficticio que la mente de Candy había elucubrado sin darse cuenta, como la suya podría haber hecho lo mismo no significaba nada. Sin embargo mientras leía en la biblioteca del Internado Frankenstein de Mery Shelly no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea. El solo pensar que un hombre que aun no había nacido cruzase el tiempo por ella, se le antojaba tan romántico como atrevido. Rió involuntariamente sin recordar que estaba en una biblioteca y que había salido de su habitación hacía tan solo media hora tras comparar el retrato que hiciera inspirada en las vividas descripciones de Candy y el rostro del joven pelirrojo que había observado tras conocerle de sopetón durante el improvisado ensayo con ocasión del cada vez más cercano y anhelado festival de Mayo. Entonces un severo siseo llamó su atención. Había cerrado los ojos como solía hacer cuando reía o estaba alegre, cosa que a la tímida muchacha a veces aun le costaba hacer debido a sus años y años de inseguridades y miedo y cuando los abrió se encontró rodeada por las miradas de sus compañeros que la reprendían severamente sin palabras. Y presidiendo aquel círculo de reprobación se encontró con la severa faz de la monja de ojos caídos que parecía ser una especie de secretaria o ayudante al servicio de la hermana Grey, la rectora del internado.

Annie balbuceó una disculpa y se sonrojó violentamente mientras se enfrascaba en la lectura del famoso relato de terror esperando dejar de ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, lo cual no tardó en suceder, transcurridos unos minutos, cuando el monacal silencio retornó a las amplias dependencias de la sala de lectura por cuyas vidrieras de colores, ricamente decoradas entraba la luz primaveral a raudales.

4

El alumnado estaba revolucionado ante la inminente llegada del festival de Mayo, una celebración que no era del total agrado de la hermana Grey y que consistía básicamente en el desfile de carrozas artísticamente cubiertas de flores sobre las que aquellas alumnas cuyo nacimiento se hubiera producido durante el mes de Mayo, y por riguroso sorteo tendrían el privilegio de subirse en las mismas para deleite de los jóvenes estudiantes a los que visitarían sus familiares o amigos, los más afortunados y los menos tendrían que conformarse con pasar el memorable día solos sin la compañía de nadie. A continuación, y una vez concluido el desfile se celebraría un baile de máscaras que casi era esperado con mayor expectación aun que el mismo evento del desfile. Haltoran se había enterado gracias a las discretas averiguaciones y aprovechando su encanto personal había logrado realizar, disfrazado de estudiante. Pensaba que tal vez tendrían otra oportunidad para persuadir a Candy durante dicha celebración. Pero Mark no estaba por la labor. Se había recobrado del tremendo cansancio y abatimiento que le había aquejado tan solo hacía tres días, pero la desazón de su alma y la inquietud que anidaban en su corazón continuaban ahí, como la niebla que envolvía a perpetuidad una alta e inaccesible cumbre. Para distraerse y de paso, vigilar a Candy con disimulo empezó a vestirse como un alumno más y camuflarse entre los jóvenes que ajenos a que entre ellos se movía como pez en el agua un viajero de otro tiempo cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Mark pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en sí mismo y recluido entre las ajadas paredes del abandonado edificio sin que los intentos de Mermadon por animarle surtieran efecto. El robot sufría lo indecible por el estado de ánimo de sus ánimos, especialmente el de Mark, pero no tenía forma de expresarlo más que con su voz. Muchas veces, aunque no estaba descontento en absoluto con su actual forma, hubiera deseado tener ojos tan expresivos como los de los seres humanos en lugar de dos puntos esféricos de luz roja que brillaban con intensidad bajo el visor blindado que cubría enteramente su rostro.

5

Haltoran caminaba lentamente por las arcadas que se abrían en el claustro rectangular del imponente edificio. Sus pasos resonaban sobre las lajas de piedra del pavimiento. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó hasta que la inconfundible y cascada voz le detuvo tras varias llamadas infructuosas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo el sonido de unos pasos que se superponía al de los suyos, le seguían desde hacía rato. Finalmente notó como una pesada y encallecida mano le asía por el hombro mientras reclamaba su atención nuevamente

-Joven, cuando yo hablo, se me presta atención inmediatamente.

Haltoran que iba reflexionando en como iban a resolver la complicada situación en la que se hallaba y que además había añadido a sus preocupaciones su fortuito encuentro con el alter ego de su esposa se giró con fastidio soltando un gruñido de fastidio, para encararse con el rostro pétreo y que asomaba bajo la orla del hábito, de la enfadada hermana Grey, aunque de hecho lo excepcional hubiera sido que no lo estuviera. Intentó no reír ya que recordaba su rostro congestionado de cuando salvara a Annie del bombardero alemán, y que la asustada religiosa puso cuando comprobó con sus asombrados ojos bajo las nevadas cejas como Haltoran podía remontarse por los aires llevándose consigo a una de las alumnas de su institución. Por un momento temió que la adusta monja le hubiera reconocido, pero sonrió involuntariamente. Estaban en una realidad diferente. La rectora observó a Haltoran con evidente y creciente enfado.

-Deje de sonreír así –clamó la hermana Grey –no toleraré que se burle de mí.

Haltoran que en cierto modo no era capaz de reprimir su veta irónica y menos en situaciones que encontraba divertidas, intentó no obstante recomponer su gesto adoptando una expresión más grave y menos comprometedora y dijo:

-Lo siento hermana, pero usted misma, si me permite aconsejarla debería hacer lo mismo. Siempre es usted tan seria…

Al escuchar aquello, la hermana Grey creyó que sufriría un pasmo allí mismo. Bastante tenía con soportar las ínfulas de Terry Grandchester como para tener que aguantar un remedo de aquel joven descarado e insolente. Trató de conservar la compostura para no empezar a gritar presa de otro ataque de cólera y declaró:

-Nunca le he visto por aquí joven. Su cara no me suena en absoluto y hasta ahora no le habíamos visto por aquí –dijo la hermana Grey retirando sus dedos del hombro de Haltoran.

Haltoran notó como un sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal. Empezaba a encontrar la situación ligeramente embarazosa y para nada divertida. Arqueó las cejas y probó a utilizar su encanto personal, aunque desistió casi antes de empezar. Serviría de tan poco como una gota de agua en un árido desierto. De hecho, la avinagrada cara de la mujer no aconsejaba a prodigarse en exceso con demostraciones de amistad o alegría.

-Me he incorporado hace poco hermana –dijo Haltoran esperando que su ardid funcionara y consiguiera despistar a la suspicaz religiosa- soy Haltoran Hasdeneis…de los Hasdeneis de Cornualles, una afamada y acaudalada familia de rancio abolengo. Compruébelo y verá como le estoy confesando la verdad.

Pero Haltoran había pinchado en hueso. La religiosa no era precisamente ignorante o lerda. De hecho, en sus ojos de un color gris indefinido ardía una llama de astucia e inteligencia que no pasó desapercibida para Haltoran. El joven se puso a la defensiva. Aquella monja era sin duda un inconveniente con el que no había contado. Quizás había arriesgado demasiado al pasearse con total impunidad por el campus del internado.

-Ya lo he hecho joven. He revisado los ficheros de secretaría, y entre los expedientes de admisión no se encuentra el suyo, pese a que los he revisado concienzudamente por dos veces. No me gusta dejar las cosas al azar –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Las amplias mangas de su hábito oscuro le conferían la apariencia de un gran murciélago.

-Quizás, se haya extraviado. No sería la primera vez –observó Haltoran aumentando la cólera de la religiosa, mientras se balanceaba sobre las punteras de sus zapatos irritando a la hermana.

-Imposible. Yo misma, me ocupo personalmente de tramitar cada nueva matriculación que se efectúa en el Internado. Y la suya joven –exclamó mientras dirigía un dedo acusador hacia el perplejo joven- no figura en mis archivos, por la sencilla razón de que nunca se ha producido. Dígame inmediatamente quien es usted y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

Naturalmente Haltoran no tenía la más mínima intención de desvelarle a la monja el secreto de realidades y mundos que no entendería y menos lograría asimilar sin sufrir una fuerte conmoción. Así que Haltoran echó a correr de improviso desoyendo los airados gritos y recriminaciones de la rectora que se escucharon a varios metros a la redonda congregando en torno a ella a un pequeño y nutrido grupo de estudiantes y docentes que la observaban asombrados.

-Que alguien le coja, que alguien le detenga –gritaba la monja al borde de un ataque de nervios con la cara congestionada por el esfuerzo, y mientras señalaba a un joven de cabellos rojos que corría como el viento y al que los intentos de los dos vigilantes del internado, por capturarle no sirvieron de mucho. Los dos hombres habían acudido apresuradamente y con premura, ante los precipitados e histéricos requerimientos de la monja y aunque trataron de localizar y coger al intruso ya era demasiado tarde, porque Haltoran ya se había puesto a salvo, evitando más embarazosos interrogatorios por el momento. La hermana Grey a punto de estallar estaba siendo atendida por la hermana Margaret y la seria e inexpresiva monja de ojos caídos que se había convertido en una especie de ayudante o adlátere, a tiempo casi completo de la rectora.

-Esto es intolerable –se quejaba la monja mientras se llevaba a los labios fruncidos una taza de té que le habían preparado rápidamente para que se calmara- primero ese desagradable asunto de Clark Thompson, luego lo de esa historia del fantasma de una alumna y ahora esto.

-Cálmese madre, cálmese –dijo conciliadora la hermana Margaret mientras intentaba que la testaruda monja dejara de removerse en la silla que le habían traído –si no deja de sulfurarse se pondrá peor.

-Ya estoy peor –resopló la hermana Grey mientras sus manos inquietas se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro haciendo peligrar la integridad de la valiosa taza de porcelana, vertiendo parte de su contenido, y su frente se perlaba de sudor –el internado está lleno de intrusos. Tenemos que hacer algo. Si esto trasciende será la deshora, el descrédito más absoluto, la….

Haltoran alcanzó a escuchar retazos sueltos de la perorata de la monja, que se había transformado en un largo y tedioso monólogo sobre la degeneración de la moral y las buenas costumbres y el relajo y la disipación que el nuevo siglo estaba trayendo a las nuevas generaciones, mientras evocaba sus tiempos en los que la disciplina y la moral eran más férreas y severamente respetadas.

6

Candy permanecía echada boca arriba sobre la hierba al pie del árbol que coronaba la réplica de la Colina de Pony. Clean saltaba entre sus piernas reclamando su atención. La muchacha contemplaba el discurrir de las nubes en un cielo por lo demás límpido y completamente azul. En su mente aun resonaban las breves notas de una carta escrita a toda prisa y que alguien había depositado a los pies de su cama. Cuando despertó tras la fuerte impresión sufrida al confundir a Terry con Anthony descubrió que estaba en su habitación, enfundada en su camisón de volantes acostada y arropada por la ropa de cama. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y cuando descubrió la misiva, alargó la mano movida más por la curiosidad que por el miedo o la incertidumbre y leyó la breve nota escrita con un tono de leve y sutil ironía:

"Apreciada señorita Pecas:

Tuvo un pequeño percance en el parque, por lo que me tomé la libertad de conducir a la distinguida dama a su alcoba y tomar las medidas necesarias para procurar su comodidad. Espero que no se haya enojado ante las necesarias licencias que su fiel servidor se permitió para devolverla al contexto de una situación más amigable y segura para usted.

Su fiel servidor:

Terry Grandschester."

Candy reparó entonces que estaba en camisón. Se sonrojó violentamente y abrazándose así misma se puso a gruñir levemente, lanzando un pequeño grito de sorpresa, que no pudo evitar reprimir:

-Ese Terry, ese crápula de Terry me ha visto…me ha visto…-se lamentó con voz ligeramente chillona, mientras la piel de sus mejillas adquiría el rubor de la grana más intenso.

Se sujetó las sienes con las manos y hundió su cara en la almohada, demasiado avergonzada como para atreverse a concluir la comprometida y embarazosa frase.

-Cuando le coja…-dijo enfadada, aunque tampoco esta vez terminó de pronunciar todas las palabras. Terry la había ayudado y aunque podía haberse aprovechado de la situación no lo hizo. De hecho no le había rozado, ni un solo cabello, no tomándose más licencias como reconocía en su carta, de las precisas.

Candy emitió un largo suspiro y tendiéndose de costado acarició la cabeza de Clean que ronroneó como un gato. Por el rabillo del ojo contempló como Terry se encaminaba con paso decidido y una alegre sonrisa , hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella, mientras la dirigía una mirada divertida con sus ojos azules semejantes a aquel cielo, telón de fondo en el que Candy contemplaba el parsimonioso y lento discurrir de las perezosas nubes por el mismo de un horizonte a otro. Dio un respingo, aunque de repente no sentía deseos de estropear la deliciosa tarde con pataletas o escenas de despecho. Aguardaría primero las explicaciones que sin duda Terry tendría que reportarla para aplacar su enfado. De hecho recordaba vagamente el sabor de unos labios dulces que habían depositado un breve pero contundente beso en los suyos. Se pasó la mano por las comisuras de los labios, y experimentó entre complacida y confundida, una serie de emociones que la alteraban por completo, y que no había sentido desde la trágica pérdida de Anthony. Terry se iba acercando cada vez más, mientras el traje negro, que constituía el uniforme masculino, del colegio realzaba su apuesta y varonil figura.

La brisa mecía sus cabellos castaños. Pese a su enfado inicial, Candy no pudo evitar perderse fascinada, en la inmensidad de aquellas pupilas azules que la atraían ineluctablemente.

7

Debido al inoportuno e inadecuado descubrimiento de la rectora, la amplia libertad de movimientos de que disfrutaban, sobre todo Haltoran, porque Mark había rechazado tomar parte en su plan, tal vez temiendo encontrarse de repente con Candy, había quedado completamente restringida. Haltoran le contó todo a Mark, el cual estaba degustando un estofado que Haltoran había conseguido en las cocinas del Internado amparándose en la aun relativa impunidad que le brindaba su disfraz. El joven moreno sonrió ante las peripecias de su amigo que se mostró ligeramente ofendido, porque para él, no era como para tomárselo a broma.

-Sí, sí, tú ríete, Mark.. Esa mujer debe conocerse una por una las caras de todo su alumnado. Además tiene una especie de celdas de castigo que llaman cuartos de meditación para los alumnos que se pasen de la raya. No hay malos tratos físicos, pero ya con la amenaza de una eventual expulsión, convencen hasta el más pintado de que vuelva al redil.

Mark sugirió que tal vez él, tendría más éxito haciendo el papel de alumno, lo cual fue descartado inmediatamente por su amigo que alzando una mano, negó con la cabeza:

-Ni lo sueñes Mark. Esa monja te cazaría al instante, como hizo conmigo. A partir de ahora tendremos que movernos con mayor cuidado y sigilo.

8

Tal y como había supuesto acertadamente Haltoran, la seguridad del vetusto y gran edificio de rancia y arraigada tradición, se redobló exhaustivamente pero no tanto como había temido el joven pelirrojo. La hermana Grey puso a todos los docentes a patrullar los largos pasillos e interminables dependencias, y por el campus enmarcado por el bello y decorado claustro gótico.

Afortunadamente, la hermana Grey no había decretado el registro exhaustivo de cada rincón del colegio, primero porque no tenía personal suficiente para ello, y segundo, porque la previsora y ahorradora rectora guardaba celosamente cada libra y chelín que entraba en la caja del Colegio San Pablo y se había negado reiteradamente a reforzar la plantilla del dúo de vigilantes y de docentes que se veían abocados a realizar tareas de seguridad que les eran ajenas y que no eran de su competencia, contratando más seguridad, pese a que las holgadas finanzas del internado le permitían hacerlo de haberlo querido. Y aunque la monja era previsora en muchas áreas, en otras no, y solo ordenó patrullas al azar sin registrar ninguna dependencias y menos la abandonada y arruinada ala de aulas en las que escondían ambos amigos y Mermadón.

Pero había una complicación añadida con la que no habían contado en un principio y que aumentaría sus problemas exponencialmente.

9

Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Mark conseguía dormir del tirón y a pierna suelta, pese a la incomodidad del lugar y a los precarios lechos que Haltoran había improvisado con ayuda de Mermadon. Y el joven pelirrojo había conseguido conciliar el sueño después del tremendo susto que aun tenía metido en el cuerpo y que le había producido su inesperado y desafortunado encuentro con la malhumorada y severa rectora del Internado. Y no es que Haltoran fuese de los que se acobardaban o se dejasen amilanar fácilmente, todo lo contrario, pero el temor a ser descubiertos añadiendo una dificultad más a su ya de por sí precaria y lastimosa situación, y teniendo que alcanzar unos objetivos tan estrafalarios como irreales impuestos por aquel temible adversario, le hacía sentirse muy intranquilo, sobre todo por el injusto destino que tal personaje había deparado para Candy. Antes de dormirse profundamente, Haltoran desvió la vista hacia su amigo, que roncaba levemente abrigado con una manta de tela que había comprado en una de sus esporádicas y fugaces visitas al exterior, ya que no se atrevía a continuar rondando por el campus del Colegio San Pablo con la impunidad con la que lo hacía hasta entonces. Mark se agitó levemente y la manta se deslizó de su cuerpo dejando entrever parte de su torso y su hombro izquierdo. Debido al temor a lo que pudiera suceder, Mark no se quitaba su ropa del siglo XXI por si tenía que recurrir a sus formidables poderes y aunque la mantenía razonablemente limpia, lavándola en un viejo barreño que habían localizado bajo uno de los lavabos en uno de los aseos en desuso, situados junto al ruinoso inmueble, Haltoran temía que si aquella coyuntura se prolongaba durante demasiado tiempo, la cordura de su amigo se viera afectada. Pero lo que más desazón le producía era el mero pensamiento de que Candy no despertara jamás si fracasaban en su empeño. Entonces Mark terminaría destrozado y nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Prefirió continuar no seguir haciéndose cábalas de cual sería la naturaleza de aquel infortunado porvenir si llegaba a materializarse como tal, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro y es que probablemente no saldría vivo del tremendo e insoportable sufrimiento al que Mark se vería abocado.

Intentó dormir y cerró los ojos acomodándose lo mejor posible en su cama creada a base de materiales de desecho intentando no hacer ruído para no despertar a Mark y que las sábanas y mantas que había comprado o sustraído de algunas dependencias del colegio junto con el jabón que utilizaban para asearse o adecentar sus ropas no se salieran del inestable y tambaleante lecho.

Mark necesitaba dormir y él hallar una solución lo antes posible, porque si no, el joven moreno tal vez cometiera alguna locura irreparable.

Cerró los ojos tratando a su vez de no pensar demasiado en Annie, en la Annie con la que se había tropezado inopinadamente mientras evolucionaba al son de una vieja y familiar melodía desgranada por un renqueante fonógrafo, y en compañía de otras alumnas a modo de hipotéticas parejas masculinas, que practicaban sus pasos de baile para la fiesta que se celebraría después del cada vez más cercano Festival de Mayo.

-Que vida la nuestra –se dijo en voz baja, medio amodorrado, mientras los párpados caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos por efecto del sopor que le invadía –si hubiese llegado a intuir ni una quinta parte de lo que nos esperaba cuando empezaste a destruir esos tanques Akarsnia…

No llegó a concluir la frase. Pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada. Todo cuanto había vivido y estaba viviendo en compañía de su amigo se le antojaba maravilloso e increíble y no lo hubiera cambiado por nada de este mundo.

Se durmió profundamente mientras Mermadon recostado en una pared cercana vigilaba con sus sensores en máxima alerta por si detectaba algún movimiento sospechoso en el exterior o localizaba algún sonido irregular en los aledaños de su improvisado hogar.

10

La hermana Grey no estaba teniendo un buen día. A los incidentes reportados por la presencia furtiva de una extraña y furtiva anciana vestida con ropas escolares, y de la que se habían dado versiones contradictorias a cual más estrafalaria, la precipitada marcha de un alumno envuelto en un turbio asunto del que no había trascendido nada y la presencia de extraños en el recinto del Internado, ahora había que añadir la desaparición de material escolar, artículos de higiene, alimentos y algunos objetos y enseres que no es que representaran una gran carestía en el volumen total de suministros y material, debido a que el famoso y reputado Internado adquiría cuanto necesitaba en cantidades notables para no quedar desabastecido. No, no era eso, se decía la enfurruñada y alterada religiosa mientras clavaba sus ojos endurecidos en la superficie de mármol de su escritorio, que a fin de cuentas y casi con total seguridad no era tan pétreo como la fría mirada que la hermana Grey dirigió hacia el informe que había mandado realizar con el inventario de todos los elementos que faltaban, y que habían sido sustraídos por Haltoran en diversas y furtivas visitas al Internado. A fin de cuentas, el valor de lo hurtado era irrisorio y no suponía más que una ligera molestia para la saneada economía del Internado, pero lo que la enfurecida rectora no podía soportar era que la seguridad de su querida institución estuviera siendo vulnerada cada dos por tres, por personas desconocidas entrando y saliendo como si tal cosa sin que nadie pudiera localizar el más mínimo indicio o prueba de la identidad de los intrusos. Porque estaba convencida de que eran las mismas personas. Y aquel joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se había escapado antes de que lograra interrogarle tenía que guardar una estrecha relación con toda aquella delicada situación. La hermana Margaret, la monja de facciones bondadosas que siempre que su rango y situación se lo permitía trataba de mediar o interceder por muchos de sus alumnos, había sugerido avisar a Scortland Yard, pero la hermana Grey se había escandalizado y a punto estuvo de sufrir otro ataque de nervios con su correspondiente desmayo. Se negó en redondo porque el escándalo sería mayúsculo y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que tal hecho arruinara la reputación del Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres. Por el momento poco era lo que podía hacer sin ayuda o asistencia externa. Ni los dos vigilantes eran lo suficientemente avispados para localizar y detener a los astutos y huidizos intrusos ni el personal docente estaba especialmente dotado, ni era su función tampoco, realizar labores de vigilancia o de investigación. Por el momento aguardaría para comprobar que evolución seguía tomando aquello y meditaría largamente en las medidas a tomar, aunque sus opciones no eran demasiadas, al parecer. Contempló un cuadro que representaba una escena religiosa y situada a la cabecera de su escritorio y permaneció en silencio mientras una de sus cejas blancas se curvaba hacia arriba en señal de la ira que experimentaba por no poder hacer más por el momento.

11

Mermadon observaba a sus dos amigos mientras descansaban, apenado por no poder hacer nada por ellos, por lo menos en opinión suya. Haltoran le había prohibido tajantemente tomar decisiones propias para impedir que se produjeran situaciones comprometedoras como cuando asustó a la tía-abuela en Lakewood o a la madre de Annie, a la sazón, su suegra con la que la convivencia se hacía difícil por momentos, por no decir insoportable. Haltoran no pudo por menos evitar reírse cuando Sarah Brighten no se hallaba delante, provocando la indignación y el enojo de su esposa al recordar el desgarrón que se había abierto en la falda de su vestido de incalculable valor o como el sombrero que tocaba su cabeza, rematado por flores y aparatosos lazos terminaba chafado y cubierto de barro. Más tarde se arrepintió de ello, pero Haltoran no había sido capaz de dominar su vena irónica y algo cruel mientras Annie clavaba sus ojos azules y tan intensos dirigiendo una mirada primero de sorpresa y luego de irritación, en su marido.

Mermadon también recordó el episodio con cierta vergüenza, lo mismo que la bochornosa escena de su estrambótico y rocambolesco compartimiento en los muelles de Southampton, que obligó a Haltoran a improvisar y logrando por increíble que pareciera, que la gente congregada en torno al impresionante y cimbreante autómata, creyeran que se trataba solo del reclamo de algún circo o una especie de feria ambulante y que por fuerza tenía que haber un par de actores disfrazados con el original y curioso atuendo que imitaba a la perfección los ademanes y forzados gestos de un ser metálico, a modo de golem controlado mágicamente. Cuando Haltoran vio aparecer a la Policía Portuaria, creyó que serían detenidos u obligados a pagar una fuerte multa por perturbar la paz y el orden público del puerto, aunque extraordinariamente, la fortuna continuó siéndoles propicios.

Quizás no debió haberse entrometido en los asuntos de Mark, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque desde que el joven moreno le salvara la vida, entre ambos hombres quedó sellada una amistad que perduraría de por vida. Y naturalmente, Haltoran necesitaba de Mermadon para desplazarse en el tiempo, y no digamos a otra dimensión, porque las cápsulas temporales inventadas con las aportaciones que Mark realizó para nosotros ya eran un recuerdo del lejano pasado…o futuro, según se mirase.

Aunque Mermadon, inició su particular travesía del tiempo huyendo de la destrucción y el caos desatado por Norden y sus hombres cuando asaltaron la sede principal de mis empresas, a iniciativa propia. Y desde entonces, una vez que recaló en el pasado, decidió quedarse allí. Por otro lado, el robot no tenía a donde ir, como ninguno de nosotros, náufragos del tiempo por lo que no sería justo hacer que siguiera el destino de X-17, la antigua nave de apoyo que fue incautada y destruida por los esbirros de Norden. Si Mermadon no hubiera huido a tiempo, a buen seguro que a estas alturas sería un amasijo de hierros olvidado y perdido en cualquier rincón desolado.

Pese a haber viajado sobre el mar, Haltoran había logrado introducir una modificación en las rutinas de su compleja y elaborada programación que atenuaba su temor al agua, si bien no había logrado hacerlo desaparecer por completo. Como tampoco había conseguido evitar la elaboración de nuevos pensamientos complejos que hiciera que se saltara finalmente algunas de las directivas de su programación que restringían su comportamiento.

Mermadon, equipado con un sistema amortiguador en las pesadas plantas de sus pies, era tan sigiloso como un gato, puede que más, por lo que los temblores que producía cuando caminaba, a su paso, eran ya un recuerdo. Entre eso y lo cansados que estaban Mark y Haltoran, sumidos en un sueño muy profundo no se percataron de que el gigante metálico, se había puesto en pie para intentar ayudarles, harto o apenado de la desazón que les invadía, sobre todo a Mark. Lamentaba tener que desobedecer las restrictivas órdenes de su creador, pero el robot había desarrollado un concepto de la amistad tal que en nada tenía que envidiar a la de Mark y Haltoran:

-Lo siento señor Hasdeneis –se dijo moviendo apenado la cabeza, aunque careciera de la expresividad de un ser humano para dejarlo patente- pero tengo que hacer algo para ayudarles. Yo también soy su amigo.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, el robot se deslizó bajo el frontispicio del edificio tras abrir la puerta con mucho tiento y cuidado, adentrándose en el bosque que rodeaba la construcción en dirección hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Tal vez lograra convencer a Candy de que recapacitara y no dejara en la estacada a su alter ego que permanecía bajo los efectos de un prolongado encantamiento que amenazaba con hacerse definitivo a muchas eras de distancia de allí.

12

Albert salió del calabozo con gesto enfadado y fulminando con la mirada al solicito y abochornado comisario que no sabía donde meterse de lo nervioso e intranquilo que estaba. El millonario había sido detenido por los bobbies en el caos que se organizó durante una pelea de borrachos portuarios, durante la cual, alguien le lastimó asestándole el puñetazo más recio y demoledor que hubiera recibido nunca. Jamás antes había notado tal contundencia y fuerza y cuando recobró el sentido que había perdido como consecuencia del inesperado ataque, lo hizo en el interior de un furgón policial gris y mohoso donde compartía espacio con borrachos, rufianes de medio pelo y un petimetre que no hacía más que llorar y pedir a gritos con voz engolada que viniera su abogado, para luego rogar que sus padres vinieran a rescatarlo, provocando las risas y burlas de los endurecidos individuos de mala catadura que habían sido introducidos por los policías en el estrecho y sucio habitáculo del vehículo policial. Una vez que su identidad fue comprobada, debido a la influencia del millonario más que otra cosa, fue puesto precipitadamente en libertad sin ni siquiera juicio previo ni pago de fianza alguna, pese a que había quedado plenamente demostrada que el joven rubio de ojos verdes se había visto involucrado en la trifulca para salir en defensa de Terry, del que nadie supo darle razón alguna. Cuando el temeroso comisario intentó llevar más allá la investigación del extraño suceso, interrogando al propio Terry Grandschester en el recinto del colegio si fuera necesario, toda ulterior posibilidad de efectuar nuevas pesquisas fue definitivamente abortada. La influencia de los Andrew y del poderoso y acaudalado padre del joven castaño, el conde de Grandschester cortó de raíz semejantes iniciativas recurriendo a altas instancias para evitar un escándalo que hubiera salpicado sin duda a ambas familias. Lo que tuviera que averiguar, lo haría Albert por su cuenta y riesgo sin injerencias ni intromisiones ajenas de ningún tipo.

El comisario, que había recibido varias llamadas telefónicas y avisos provenientes de muy arriba, de las altas esferas tuvo que decretar la paralización total de nuevas investigación y muy a su pesar, por que le hubiera gustado averiguar que hacía implicado el propietario de una de las mayores fortunas de los Estados Unidos, si no la mayor, en una multitudinaria reyerta de los bajos fondos londinenses y que relación podía guardar con el primogénito de otras de las familias más influyentes de Inglaterra que tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a lo que a poder y riqueza se refería.

Como peligraba su empleo, y puede que también su cabeza acató las rígidas y severas instrucciones y dejó marchar al millonario al que puso en libertad tras ofrecerle sus más sinceras y desprendidas excusas.

Albert asintió y decidió no prolongar por más tiempo el embarazoso asunto abandonando la comisaría inmediatamente mientras se frotaba el ligero moretón que aun le quedaba en el pómulo izquierdo causado por el golpe de Mark, que le tomó por un asaltante más.

-Maldita sea –masculló mientras respiraba el aire cargado de bullicio y agitación humana de Londres, rodeado por una ingente multitud que como una marea iba y venía constantemente –ese hombre, sabía pelear. Nunca ví a nadie tan rápido y mortífero.

Algunos bocinazos atronaron el aire interrumpiendo el hilo de sus reflexiones. Un carruaje cerrado con un tiro de dos caballos había colisionado contra un automóvil descapotable de color oscuro sin mayores consecuencias, aunque el incidente había degenerado rápidamente en una discusión de tráfico, con el cruce de airadas expresiones y gestos obscenos entre el cochero y el conductor del auto que se recriminaban mutuamente su torpeza e incapacidad de conducir sus respectivos vehículos con la suficiente seguridad y destreza, mientras los curiosos comenzaban a apelotonarse en torno a la discusión que iba subiendo de tono y que obligó a los policías de la cercana comisaría donde había estado recluido Albert a intervenir, para poner orden en el conflicto.

Pero los deseos fervientes de Albert por averiguar la identidad del desconocido de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros que protegía a Terry a pesar de todo, y que le había confundido con un atacante más del joven lord que imprudentemente había iniciado en última instancia la pelea contra un enemigo que le superaba abrumadoramente en número, que no en pericia de lucha tendrían que esperar. Cuando después de un largo periplo porque prefirió retornar andando al hotel donde se había alojado con la tía abuela y que aun le aguardaba enterada de todo en su suite le impuso silencio porque solo le faltaba tener que soportar los duros pero justificados reproches de su tía. La mujer adoptó una expresión de incredulidad y enojo, porque su sobrino era su inmediato superior jerárquico en la familia y debía de obedecer sus instrucciones quisiera o no. Entonces le informó de que el SS Althenia había sufrido una avería en alta mar y se había hundido, aunque afortunadamente no hubo que lamentar víctimas mortales, pero si las materiales ya que el mercante transportaba un valioso cargamento de diamantes provenientes de las minas de Sudáfrica en las que el poderoso clan familiar tenía participación y en un buen porcentaje. No es que la pérdida del valioso cargamento de incalculable valor afectara grandemente a la desmesurada riqueza de los Andrew, pero si a su prestigio, debido a que si no podían garantizar la seguridad de los pedidos comerciales que sus clientes realizaban, el prestigio de la familia se vería tocado seriamente. Porque el barco no se había ido a pique por alguna tormenta, tifón o cualquier otro desastre natural, si no porque las emanaciones de iridium que desprendía Mermadon, habían averiado las máquinas haciendo explotar una caldera y abriendo una gran vía de agua por efecto de la onda expansiva, que no pudo ser reparada eficazmente, en el casco de la nave. No es que sucediera a menudo, ni que fuera continuo, pero al igual que el iridium que moraba en Mark, a veces, tenía efectos adversos en el comportamiento de algunos animales, el que se alojaba como combustible y fuente de energía, en la planta de potencia que permitía al robot moverse y funcionar, soportando todos sus sistemas vitales, lo tenía sobre algunas máquinas como los grandes motores del mercante, que se había precipitado hacia las profundidades abismales cerca del Cabo de Buena Esperanza, cuando iniciaba su singladura de retorno hacia Houston.

-Tienes que volver conmigo a Norteamérica Albert –le pidió encarecidamente su tía que temía que el temperamento rebelde y caprichoso de su sobrino, le hiciera negarse para estar cerca de su ahijada. A la astuta y observadora dama no se le escapaba ni por un momento, el afecto que unía al joven magnate con la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y esplendente belleza, y que siempre le había repelido, en especial desde la trágica y repentina pérdida de su sobrino-nieto Anthony en un absurdo accidente durante una cacería organizada precisamente en su honor. Y tal afecto iba en opinión de la anciana más allá de una relación filial. Y no andaba desencaminada.

Por esta vez, pese a sus protestas Albert tuvo que claudicar. Si los principales accionistas y clientes no eran tranquilizados respecto a sus inversiones en las empresas familiares de los Andrew, su status y prestigio sufrirían un grave quebranto y una merma nada desdeñable. Y en aquella época, casi más que en la actual el prestigio e influencia eran algo sagrado que debía ser mantenido a toda costa y mimado en grado sumo.

Con un gesto de rabia, por tener que abandonar su discreta vigilancia en relación a su hija adoptiva para asegurarse de que no le sucediera nada malo, en especial teniendo cerca a los vengativos y rencorosos hermanos Legan, que no la perdonaban su carisma y ascendiente sobre los Andrew, desde aquel baile que echó por tierra las esperanzas de Eliza, de convertirse en la futura esposa de Anthony, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

El asunto del SS Althenia era lo suficientemente importante y delicado, para que él personalmente tuviera que acallar los maledicientes rumores y tranquilizar a los nerviosos inversores que le esperarían impacientes en un lujoso hotel de Chicago. En cuanto hubiera resuelto exitosamente la crisis, retornaría a Londres lo antes posible para hacerse cargo personalmente de la protección de Candy, porque temía que aquel extraño sujeto pudiera perturbar la paz y relativa calma en la vida de la muchacha, ahora que había conseguido recobrarse medianamente de la pérdida de Anthony.

13

El robot caminó lentamente protegido por la oscuridad y aguardando a que la suerte también le brindara sus favores, permitiéndole alcanzar con éxito el ala de habitaciones del alumnado femenino. Sabía que tal vez asustase a la joven rubia, pero el robot estaba harto de aguardar sumisamente y no poder tomar ninguna iniciativa por su cuenta que ayudara a su creador, y en especial al señor Anderson, cuyo estado de salud preocupaba al robot. Quizás el monitorear tantos datos, recibir en su sofisticado cerebro miles, si no millones de cómputos e informes acerca del mundo que le rodeaba fuese a veces más un inconveniente que una ventaja. Y es que Mermadon era muy inteligente, pero a veces sus razonamientos eran como los de una persona impulsiva que obsesionada por su falta de opciones y de acción, decidía emprenderlas por su cuenta para desbloquear el tenso estado de espera en la que se hallaba inmersa. Por el momento, no podía emplear su poder de apantallamiento para tornarse invisible porque seguía sin responder a sus requerimientos pese a que lo había intentado varias veces, logrando mantenerse unos instantes invisible, para reaparecer de nuevo, no consiguiendo mantenerse oculto por periodos prolongados de tiempo. Al igual que Mark o Mermadon, tenían una rara y a veces nada ventajosa habilidad para encontrarse con las personas menos indicadas en los momentos más inadecuados, Mermadon tuvo otro desafortunado encuentro fortuito con quien menos esperaba y deseaba. Cuando quiso apartarse de su camino, una figura envuelta en un hábito oscuro de mangas flotantes y que guarnecía su enojada y pétrea expresión bajo el borde de la capucha, se encaminaba resueltamente hacia él, sin sospechar ni por un momento lo que estaba a punto de producirse.

14

La hermana Grey, había decidido realizar ella misma la ronda nocturna por el jardín principal del Internado. El padre North, el cual se había ofrecido gustosamente a patrullar aquel área del campus, había tenido que ausentarse para resolver una pendencia entre muchachos que requería su atención. Aunque normalmente, los asuntos disciplinarios y las sanciones eran cosa de la propia hermana Grey, esta había delegado en el clérigo de barba blanca y cabellos canos cuya imponente estatura normalmente era aliciente más que suficiente para infundir respeto en cualquiera de los alumnos del Colegio San Pablo, siempre que no se llamaran, claro está Terry Grandschester.

La propia hermana Grey había animado al vicario a que fuera a poner calma entre dos jóvenes que se habían peleado o estaban a punto de hacerlo por los favores de una muchacha, la cual no se decantaba o no tenía previsto hacerlo aun, por ninguno de los dos enamorados y fascinados rivales que la cortejaban con enconada rivalidad.

Así que la rectora enarbolando un fanal decidió recorrer los senderos pavimentados que atravesaban todo el campus y que vistos desde lo alto, adoptaban la forma de una cruz en cuyo centro exacto, había una especie de fuente rodeada por varios parterres de flores cuidadosamente mantenidos por los jardineros al servicio de la antigua institución.

La hermana Grey desvió su severa mirada hacia la gran torre almenada con cuatro pináculos rectangulares, que se alzaba en mitad de la fachada principal de ladrillo rojo, del pétreo edificio rodeado por grandes extensiones de bosques y jardines, que a su vez estaban circundados por una gran cancela oscura, cuyos barrotes terminaban en punta.

Aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo y nada hacía presagiar cualquiera de las anomalías o intrusiones que tanto preocupaban e irritaban de un tiempo a esta parte, a la hermana Grey.

Pero la hermana Grey no estaba preparada para los profundos cambios y modificaciones que dos viajeros del tiempo, junto a su robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso estaban introduciendo forzadamente, alterando radicalmente el curso de los acontecimientos.

La severa monja notó visiblemente molesta como un inadvertido escalofrío le recorría la médula espinal. Le hacía sentir incómoda reconocer que tenía miedo y sobre todo, el tener que admitirlo, por lo que procuró armarse de valor. Habría agradecido que la hermana Sellers estuviera a su lado para asistirla y hacerla sentir menos sola y temerosa. La religiosa de ojos caídos, y prominente apéndice nasal se hallaba supervisando algunos de los preparativos para el cercano festival de Mayo, aun a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada. La hermana Sellers era del agrado de la rectora porque aprobaba sus métodos al cien por cien y era una eficaz ayudante y consejera además de excelente administradora. Pero en esos momentos, no se hallaba allí. Entonces la hermana Grey percibió un chasquido. Asustada movió el fanal precipitadamente y el haz de luz barrió varias porciones de oscuridad iluminando anárquicamente árboles, la fachada principal y parte de las galerías del claustro. Para infundirse valor, habló en voz alta preguntando enojada por el susto que había experimentado y cuyos efectos aun duraban en ella:

-¿ Quién está ahí ? –preguntó elevando la voz.

No hubo respuesta. Mermadon intentaba pasar desapercibido, pero había partido con la planta de su pie izquierdo una inoportuna rama oculta a su paso y que aunque había detectado no consideró especialmente comprometedora para sus tentativas de permanecer en sigilo. Pero desgraciadamente, aquel evento desafortunado demostró que hasta los más sofisticados e inteligentes robots, se equivocan alguna vez.

-¿ Quién está ahí ? identifíquese inmediatamente. Está usted invadiendo una propiedad privada –rugió intranquila la monja, que respiraba entrecortadamente, para calmarse, escuchando su recia y atronadora voz y aquietar de esa manera, el desbocado ritmo de su corazón.

Entonces el fanal iluminó lo que parecían dos ascuas de luz roja, como pavesas ardientes en medio de una faz metálica y bruñida, carente de toda expresividad. Con curiosidad, la hermana Grey esgrimió lentamente y con cautela el fanal, descubriendo al gigante metálico, que cogido por sorpresa y totalmente desprevenido, no logró impedir que la repentina claridad le alcanzara, bañando su imponente figura y poniéndole al descubierto. Mermadon hubiera querido sonreír, pero solo podía emitir un brillo ambarino a través de la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca, y tras la que refulgía levemente el altavoz que reproducía su voz cibernética.

-Hola hermana –dijo el robot levantando su mano izquierda para saludar a la monja con un leve chirrido, y esperando poner de relieve sus buenas intenciones, y que no albergaba deseo de hacerle daño alguno –espero no haberla asustado y….

-Ahhhhhhhhh –gritó la monja, lanzando el candil hacia lo alto, tras soltarlo de improviso al alzar los brazos al unísono, en un acto reflejo para protegerse instintivamente del enorme robot parlante.

Un grito desgarrador, un farol que se elevaba por los aires para caer sobre la hierba pesadamente aunque su trayectoria fue frenada por la mano izquierda del robot para depositarlo con sumo cuidado en el suelo y finalmente un cuerpo que se desploma pesadamente, laxo y exánime, por la impresión de descubrir una máquina parlante con los modales y la cortesía de los más reputados y distinguidos caballeros ingleses en el campus de uno de los colegios religiosos más prestigiosos y antiguos, a la par que severos, de toda Inglaterra.

El robot tomando conciencia de su metedura de pata, activó su invisibilidad para alejarse de allí precipitadamente, abandonando a la infortunada hermana Grey a su suerte, que permanecía desmayada boca arriba, con el más genuino gesto de terror impreso en su rostro, entre las altas hierbas y los brazos extendidos en cruz. Mientras, alguien había oído los alaridos de horror de la religiosa y tras encenderse algunas luces en las plantas superiores de las dependencias del personal docente, se escuchaban voces precipitadas que se gritaban entre sí, pidiendo información y detalles de lo acontecido.

Mermadon dedujo acertadamente, que la monja pronto recibiría un pronto y adecuado auxilio, tal vez mejor que el que él pudiera brindarla en tales circunstancias, aunque fuera igual de bueno y bienintencionado y decidió marcharse aprovechando que su invisibilidad aun le envolvía, protegiéndole de miradas indiscretas y ajenas con la incómoda sensación de que había cometido un tremendo error al incumplir las severas órdenes de Haltoran, pese a sus propósitos de ayudar y de resultar útil a sus amigos.

La hermana Margaret a la que se le había unido la hermana Sellers acudieron rápidamente a ayudar a la rectora, seguidas de varias novicias y monjas atraídas por el fuerte y estridente grito que había despertado a buena parte del profesorado, y a algunos estudiantes que se asomaron inquietos y asustados a los balcones de sus alcobas, para ver que ocurría, entre ellos, Candy y Terry.

15

La hermana Grey se encontraba en una situación cuanto menos peculiar, por no decir desafortunada y por encima de todo embarazosa. Una vez que fue trasladada a su celda y acostada con la ayuda de las hermanas Margaret y Sellers y las novicias que habían acudido rápidamente ante la desesperada y acuciante llamada de auxilio de la rectora no sin cierto esfuerzo debido al estado de nervios en que se hallaba, y a pesar de los requerimientos y preguntas de sus ayudantes, la hermana Grey se negó en redondo a dar detalles de que era lo que había desatado su ataque de pánico y se limitó a decir machaconamente sin variar ni un ápice su versión:

-Ya se lo he dicho hermana Sellers, creí descubrir un intruso en la penumbra, pero lo único que me encontré fue ese dichoso búho que me asustó provocándome un susto tremendo. Pero ya pasó. Me encuentro mejor, gracias –dijo la severa religiosa en un gesto de agradecimiento que por forzado resultó hosco y poco convincente. No obstante, la hermana Margaret y la hermana Sellers, pese a que no solían cruzar palabra, se miraron sorprendidas. El rigor y la acritud del carácter de la rectora del colegio San Pablo estaban tan arraigadas en su carácter, que cualquier sonrisa y no digamos ya, una mera muestra de agradecimiento se le antojaban a ambas monjas como algo increíble e inaudito. Sin embargo no dijeron nada y se abstuvieron de realizar ningún comentario que pudiera sacar de quicio a la voluble y suspicaz rectora.

Una vez de que se aseguraron de que la hermana Grey no necesitaba nada más, las novicias a instancias de la rectora fueron abandonando el cuarto procurando no hacer ruido, mientras la hermana Margaret las acompañaba rogándolas que no exageraran los hechos delante de sus demás compañeras, ya que ella se encargaría de difundir una explicación oficial entre los miembros de la pequeña congregación religiosa de novicias que también albergaba el Internado, y así mismo entre los alumnos del mismo, porque quedaba ya fuera de toda duda, de que algunos jóvenes habían sido si no testigos del suceso, por lo menos escuchado las desesperadas llamadas de auxilio de la rectora. Sin embargo, la reticente y observadora hermana Sellers que parecía una versión rejuvenecida de la rectora, sospechaba que no les había contado toda la verdad. Si de una cosa estaba completamente segura es que la hermana Grey no se asustaba fácilmente y menos por una lechuza o cualquier otra rapaz nocturna. Pero como suponía que se mantendría firmemente en sus trece defendiendo a capa y espada aquella versión, y temerosa de desairarla ya que esperaba algún día sucederla al frente de la venerable institución se guardó sus sospechas para sí y decidió no indagar ni ahondar en el incómodo asunto.

16

La hermana Grey tiró de las mantas hacia sí para abrigarse, pese a que no hacía frío. Si acaso, la noche era más bien tibia y una ligera brisa removía la hojarasca del parque produciendo un leve rumor que a la monja le resultaba irritante, aunque no quería abandonar su lecho para cerrar los póstigos de las ventanas. Apoyó sus cabellos grises en la almohada que le había ahuecado una de las novicias y contempló con gesto enfurruñado el techo adornado con artesonados. Suspiró enojada. No tenía muchas opciones, por no decir ninguna. Si contaba lo que había presenciado con sus aterrados ojos, no solo no la creerían si no que su credibilidad y por ende la de la antigua institución quedarían sensiblemente tocadas y puede que ninguna otra de las grandes familias de la nobleza o de alta burguesía quisieran matricular a sus retoños en su honorable Institución si trascendía que la rectora de uno, si no del más severo internado de toda Gran Bretaña, sufría alucinaciones y tenía visiones en las que autómatas metálicos se paseaban por el jardín y los bosques del San Pablo como si nada a las doce de la noche. Afortunadamente, nadie más había sido testigo del siniestro e insólito suceso y podría mantener cualquier versión, siempre que supiera imprimir al relato la coherencia y rigor necesarios. Y no es que salir huyendo de un búho fuera algo precisamente digno de contar, pero era mejor que aunque tuviera que sufrir la rechifla y el escarnio de algunos, durante un lapso de tiempo, el prestigio y la reputación del Internado continuaran intactas.

-Me sacrificaré –dijo con voz resignada pero cargada de enojo, mientras tomaba una taza de tisana que una joven novicia de pelo negro y ojos turquesas le había traído solícita en una bandeja de plata y entrando prácticamente de puntillas para no enojar a la rectora y suscitar su explosiva cólera.

-Más vale que me atribuyan algo de cobardía que el prestigio de esta Institución sea salpicado por el escándalo –se dijo mientras sorbía lentamente la hirviente y azucarada bebida.

Se había negado sistemáticamente a que llamaran al médico, pese a las presiones de las hermanas y los ruegos del padre North porque se dejara examinar y descartar cualquier posible alteración o dolencia, pero la hermana Grey se mantuvo firme. No deseaba que más extraños se enteraran de los entresijos del Internado, demasiados acontecimientos habían ocurrido ya y no quería tener más sobresaltos. A pesar de la impresión sufrida, la religiosa se encontraba perfectamente y su salud se hallaba incólume e intacta.

17

Cuando Mermadon retornó a las antiguas dependencias abandonadas, se encontró con su inquieto y enfadado creador dando vueltas en círculo y dispuesto a abroncarle por su torpeza y la severa imprudencia que había cometido, y que aun no tenían claro, si les reportaría graves consecuencias o quizás a Candy.

El robot contó pormenorizadamente su inesperado encuentro con la adusta religiosa y la reacción, como era de esperar, esta había tenido al encontrarse con el ser metálico que en perfecto inglés y una voz muy dulce que se le antojó irreal la saludó ceremoniosamente. Y cuando la hermana Grey se desmayó, tras gritar y arrojar el fanal ante el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, Mermadon decidió emprender una discreta retirada y evitarse así preguntas embarazosas y poco adecuadas activando su invisibilidad. Cuando terminó de hablar, Haltoran no sabía si reír, llorar, echarle la bronca o desarmarlo. Lo reconsideró y tras unos tensos instantes de profundo silencio tomó una determinación intentando dominarse y no dejarse llevar por la ira. El robot le contemplaba temeroso, como un hijo travieso a su severo padre, aguardando el castigo por sus trastadas y preguntándose acerca de cómo sería este.

Haltoran iba a regañar al robot cuando de repente, se lo pensó mejor y depositó la mano derecha sobre su antebrazo metálico ante la sorpresa de Mark que hasta ese instante había intentado interceder por Mermadon sin mayor éxito. Aunque el coloso metálico no podía expresar con su rostro todas las emociones que bullían en su complejo interior de microcircuitos y chips no era necesario, porque por sus gestos y ademanes se intuía la tristeza y vergüenza que estaba pasando. Por eso, cuando se sentó a los pies de sus dos amigos y puso la cara entre sus manazas de acero y kevlar, Haltoran que no había pronunciado aun palabra sonrió y dijo:

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas triste. Tú también lo están pasando muy mal amigo mío, y sé que en el fondo solo pretendías ayudar a Mark, al igual que yo.

Al escuchar las conciliadoras palabras de Haltoran, Mermadon levantó la cabeza y un brillo intermitente pulsó sobre la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca de la prodigiosa máquina. Tomó la mano de Haltoran entre las suyas y preguntó aliviado:

-¿ Significa que no me va a castigar, señor Hasdeneis ?

Haltoran estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pese a que no tenía ganas de hacerlo y se contuvo. A fin de cuentas, el robot había obrado con la mejor de sus intenciones y con un poco de suerte, la testaruda y ceñuda rectora no contaría nada de cuanto había presenciado, porque aparte de que no la creerían, no desearía pasar por chiflada o excéntrica. Naturalmente, aquello era algo que no podía averiguar directamente, aunque su instinto le estaba advirtiendo de que la intuición que había tenido no iba nada desencaminada.

-¿ Dé qué serviría mi buen amigo ? ¿ de qué podría acusarte ? ¿ de intentar ayudarnos ? el día que las buenas intenciones sean delito no habrá cárceles suficientes en este mundo para meter entre rejas a tantos presuntos delincuentes. Anda ve a recargar tus baterías. Deben estar a punto de agotarse, como tú. Menos mal, que tu poder de invisibilidad ha durado lo suficiente como para permitirte llegar hasta aquí.

El robot se irguió pesadamente y tras despedirse efusivamente de ambos jóvenes, se retiró a sus dependencias donde iniciaría el proceso de recarga.

Una vez que se hubo marchado y Mark y Haltoran quedaron a solas, el joven moreno dijo sinceramente agradecido por la comprensión y paciencia de su amigo:

-Muchas gracias Halt, no esperaba menos de ti.

Haltoran se encogió de hombros y repuso dejando escapar un repentino bostezo:

-Si le hubiera reñido, se hubiera traumado y habría estado intranquilo y nervioso hasta llegar al punto de hacer cualquier tontería puede que aun peor que esto. La verdad –dijo rascándose la cabeza- no debí haberle construido con un temperamento tan sensible y casi inocente.

Mark sonrió. Y a pesar del tremendo revuelo que el robot había provocado sin pretenderlo, no pudo por menos que preguntarse cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones cuando pese a los requerimientos de Haltoran había decidido arriesgarse a ser descubierto exponiéndose tan innecesaria como indebidamente saliendo al exterior de su improvisado hogar.

-Pretendía hablar con Candy –dijo Haltoran respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo- para convencerla de que recapacitara, pero casi me alegro de que se haya topado con esa mujer en vez de con ella, pese a lo que se ha armado. No sé como habría reaccionado Candy si hubiera conocido a Mermadon pero creo que es mejor no averiguarlo. Y me temo, es más estoy plenamente convencido de que la rectora no contará nada. A fin de cuentas, no gana nada enfangando su renombre y se haría un flaco favor así misma y a este Internado. Afortunadamente vivimos en el tiempo de las apariencias y el reconocimiento social –sentenció el joven pelirrojo apoyándose en el quicio de una puerta.

Mark asintió. Aun recordaba su entrevista por llamarla de alguna manera, con la tía abuela Elroy cuando pretendió formalizar su relación con Candy poco tiempo después de que rescatara a su sobrino nieto Anthony y como en vez de agradecérselo, le tildó de plebeyo, pobretón y buscavidas. Y como él había reaccionado airadamente convirtiendo un abrecartas de hierro y estaño en un delicado y valioso objeto de oro puro, empleando una minúscula parte de su insospechado poder.

-Me miraba por encima del hombro –recordó Mark hablando lentamente y con dificultad porque el recuerdo no le era precisamente grato- y finalmente, me otorgó la administración de la fortuna de su sobrino…

-Convirtiéndote en un hombre tremendamente rico –concluyó Haltoran- pero no lo hizo sólo porque Albert estuviese, o esté en la cárcel, si no a modo de agradecimiento por haber salvado a Anthony y a Stear. Comparte algo en común con la hermana Grey y es que ambas son demasiado orgullosas como para mostrar sus sentimientos en público, aunque la hermana Grey se me antoja aun más severa que la tía abuela Elroy –dijo Haltoran pensativo.

18

La hermana Grey no estaba sin duda para grandes sobresaltos ni quebraderos de cabeza. Aquel monstruo de hierro alto como una torre la sacaba de quicio y ella sabía que no había sido una alucinación. Había escuchado su voz dulce, había contemplado atónita el amistoso saludo que le había prodigado y se había percatado como en ningún momento el robot, había hecho mención o gesto hostil alguno que demostrase sus intenciones de atacarla. No sabía que era aquello ni pretendía averiguarlo. La hermana Grey era una persona pragmática y si no podía descifrar la verdadera naturaleza de lo que había presenciado y sido testigo con sus propios ojos y oídos, lo mejor que podía hacer era ni planteárselo ni perder su cordura ni su tiempo intentándolo. Se olvidaría de ello de un plumazo y punto. Pero lo que si la acuciaba y no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, era que su querido Internado estaba siendo acechado por peligros que se le antojaban como muy reales, y que intrusos y personas desconocidas se paseaban por su recinto como si tal cosa, con total impunidad y casi con despreocupación. Razón de más por la que no se atrevía a abandonar el Internado, por lo que decidió, que aquel año no habría curso de verano en Escocia. La decisión sentaría un mal precedente en cuanto a que haría que la indisciplina se extendiera como una balsa de aceite, entre algunos de sus alumnos más díscolos y descontentos, y no sería del agrado del alumnado, pero los padres de los muchachos y muchachas que estudiaban en su rígida institución la apoyarían en su inmensa mayoría, ya que creían que sus retoños estaban mal acostumbrados y que unas cuantas horas lectivas más no estarían de sobra y les harían más bien que mal.

Por lo tanto, las vacaciones de verano serían suspendidas por vez primera en muchos años aunque para no cargar demasiado las tintas, dispensaría a los que no desearan permanecer en el Internado, para pasar los meses estivales por su cuenta en otros lugares, convirtiendo la asistencia a las clases como algo meramente voluntario, pero que reportaría sustanciosos incentivos al que optara por quedarse. Sabía perfectamente que suscitaría protestas y comentarios y por eso aunque estaba entre sus prerrogativas hacerlo, no forzaría al alumnado a seguir cursando estudios durante el estío de forma obligatoria. Y por otro lado, las donaciones de algunos de sus influyentes y poderosos clientes habían disminuido por lo que temía o más bien no entraba en sus planes, gastar más dinero del necesario si podía evitarlo, en trasladarse a Escocia y organizar las diversas actividades docentes que necesitaban de su total supervisión. Y sin su presencia allí, la escuela de verano no abriría sus puertas ni pondría en marcha sus planes de estudios veraniegos. Por lo tanto, la decisión estaba tomada y tras haberla meditado largamente, durante su breve convalecencia del tremendo susto recibido, en su alcoba, se trasladó a su despacho abandonando su lecho, y redactó la nota que hacía oficial su decisión, sellándola con el cuño lacrado del Internado, para hacerla entrar en vigor tan pronto como se lo propusiera o estimara oportuno.

Y a punto había estado de hacer lo mismo con el ya inminente Festival de Mayo suspendiéndolo sine die, ya que la celebración no era de su agrado cosa que nunca había ocultado, pero no se atrevió a llegar tan lejos porque aquello habría sido la gota que colmase el vaso de la paciencia de sus mimados y adinerados pupilos. A fin de cuentas, casi sería un alivio para algunos de ellos perder de vista el estricto internado por unos meses, aunque otros tendrían que quedarse, presionados por sus familias para que continuaran estudiando durante el verano, quisieran o no y quien más o quien menos, acataría con resignación su decisión, pero no aceptarían de grado que una celebración tan largamente esperada como ansiada, fuera cancelada de buenas a primeras sin razón aparente alguna, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que arrojar a la papelera la nota que había redactado con su primorosa caligrafía, utilizando su pluma de ganso que mojaba en el tintero azul, anulando también la fiesta que tanto había costado conseguir que aprobara, después de que sus ayudantes le hicieran ver los beneficios y ventajas que para la rígida Institución reportaría una celebración como aquella, atípica en el enrarecido y severo ambiente del Internado, tras largas horas de debate y de intercesión por parte de la hermana Margaret, la más ardiente e ilusionada defensora del Festival, y proclive al día festivo, que pronto sumaría su quinta edición.

19

A pesar de su determinación a mantenerse alejado de Annie Brighten por miedo a complicar aun más la delicada y caótica situación en la que se hallaban envueltos y que no sabían como solucionar el destino les pondría en contacto nuevamente. Haltoran, que había decidido ir a buscar provisiones, pero esta vez fuera del recinto del Internado para no soliviantar aun más los recelos de la adusta hermana Grey, no porque temiera su reacción si no porque no deseaban delatar su presencia allí, se deslizó por un área del campus poco transitada y por la que le sería más fácil no solo atajar si no abandonar el edificio sin levantar sospechas o eso esperaba. Había conseguido realizar un plano del edificio gracias a los sistemas de exploración de baja intensidad de Mermadon y se lo conocía como la palma de su mano, incluso podía presumir que mejor que la propia hermana Grey. Pese a lo dramático de su tesitura, Haltoran que tenía un espíritu rebelde y combativo no renunciaba a continuar sus furtivos y sigilosos paseos por el campus más que nada por la rabia que le había producido tener que salir huyendo cobardemente delante de las mismísimas narices de la Hermana Grey, aunque si lo había hecho era para no perjudicar a Mark. Su principal temor no era el ser descubiertos, porque con todo el armamento que llevaban encima ni todo Scortland Yard hubiera podido siquiera enfrentarse a ambos con posibilidades de éxito. Y si además sumaban el poder combinado de Mark no habría fuerza alguna capaz de oponérseles, pero era algo que habían descartado totalmente, porque ni Haltoran ni Mark deseaban que saliera dañada gente inocente, ni tampoco generar una suerte de publicidad, si se podía llamar así, muy negativa y totalmente contraproducente, que en nada o en muy poco les favorecería en sus intentos por cumplir con su misión. Para intentar convencer a aquella Candy o por lo menos persuadirla necesitaban una total y absoluta cautela. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza intentar convencer a Candy, de que por lo menos fingiera sentir algo por Mark para así tratar de probar al Vizconde de que habían logrado plenamente los objetivos que les había propuesto, pero lanzando un suspiro se detuvo de improviso y se golpeó la frente con la cuenca de la mano derecha, cuyos dedos estaban ligeramente flexionados.

-No, no podemos hacer eso –observó pesaroso porque sabía que el Vizconde era no solamente un mago genial, si no que descubriría fácilmente el engaño y puede que su ira creciera exponencialmente condenando a la esposa de Mark a un eterno letargo sin fin.

Arqueó las cejas apoyándose en una pared rocosa en la que se abría la entrada a una cueva natural. Estaba inmerso en sus pesarosas reflexiones, cuando una gota fría y escurridiza como un escamoso y huidizo pez, acertó en su mejilla derecha, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Muy pronto la solitaria gota se hizo acompañar por el resto de sus compañeras que acudieron en tropel empapando al joven que oteó en torno suyo por si descubría algún refugio donde resguardarse. A fin de cuentas, la hermana Grey ni nadie patrullaría con toda seguridad por el recinto del Internado con semejante tiempo y menos por aquella apartada y solitaria área del bosque que rodeaba el edificio. Por el momento, la adquisición de comida tendría que aguardar. Haltoran no sentía deseos de moverse por las calles londinenses con semejante tiempo. Entonces reparó para su desconsuelo que no había donde protegerse de la inclemente lluvia que arreciaba por momentos:

-Dita sea, ni un refugio ni nada –se lamentó el joven mientras se abrazaba así mismo para intentar sacudirse las gotas de lluvia de sus hombros aunque sin éxito, porque por otra parte, ya se encontraba totalmente empapado.

Entonces escuchó un sollozo ahogado proveniente de la entrada a una especie de cavidad natural practicada en el muro de angulosas y resbaladizas rocas sobre la que trepaban una tupida y enmarañada red de enmaderas entremezcladas con hiedra. Se asomó procurando no hacer ruido y contempló como al otro lado se hallaba sentada una chica que observaba meditabunda el suelo de la cueva mientras de sus ojos azules brotaban algunas lágrimas esporádicas y fugaces. La muchacha llevaba el uniforme del Internado y sus cabellos recogidos en un moño estaban adornados por una cinta roja. Algunos bucles cuyas puntas se doblaban hacia arriba remataban su pelo pulcramente peinado. Haltoran notó como sus rodillas se doblaban. Tenía que marcharse de allí inmediatamente. Solo le faltaba que el alter ego de su esposa en aquella realidad, pudiera sentir un repentino interés por él que tal vez se transformara en algo más profundo. Se retiró discretamente, procurando no hacer ruido pero sus sentimientos eran demasiados fuertes y no se veía capaz de dejar a Annie en aquel estado de abatimiento y postración.

-Quisiera desaparecer en la tierra como las gotas de lluvia, ¿ por qué pedí a mis padres que me trajeran a Inglaterra ? ¿ por qué escondí la verdad acerca del hogar de Pony ? –preguntó la muchacha a la penumbra sin saber que estaba siendo observada por el joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se tropezara accidentalmente con ella, durante el ensayo para el baile del Festival de Mayo.

-Quizás, porque intentas engañarte a ti misma escondiéndote aquí –dijo Haltoran con total sinceridad, repentinamente, sin percatarse de que sus labios habían dejado escapar esas palabras que habían fluido espontáneamente casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando intentó callar, súbitamente sorprendido y asustado por haberlas pronunciado, cubriéndose los labios con la mano derecha, ya era tarde. Annie se giró asustada y descubrió al muchacho del otro día. Se había escondido allí, huyendo de un malentendido entre Candy y ella, porque les había sorprendido juntos temiéndose lo peor. Aunque Archie si tenía la firme intención de declararle su amor a Candy, esta solo veía en el joven a un gran y querido amigo, pero nada más. Pero Annie se había figurado todo lo contrario y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Las intenciones de Archie no llegaron a concretarse quedando súbitamente interrumpidas, porque Annie había salido corriendo, llorando amargamente y haciendo caso omiso, de las apuradas voces de Candy y de Archie, que la llamaban por su nombre, suplicándole que se detuviera.

Annie retrocedió asustada, pese a que Haltoran no podría acceder hasta ella debido a la angostura del umbral de la cueva, que había permitido el paso del grácil cuerpo de Annie pero no el de un varón adulto como Haltoran. La chica le contempló con sus grandes ojos azules, incapaz de apartarlos de las pupilas verdes del afable joven que sonreía para tranquilizarla y tendía su mano izquierda en dirección hacia ella.

-Tú –susurró con un tono casi imperceptible y retirándose aun más al fondo de la gruta.

-No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Solo quiero ayudarte, ven aquí por favor.

-No –dijo Annie asustada. Pese a que había negado la evidencia riéndose de sus temores y sus sospechas que la habían asaltado el otro día, al comparar los bocetos que había realizado del joven según las descripciones de Candy en los lejanos y aun felices días en Lakewood poco antes de la trágica pérdida de Anthony, ya no sentía deseos de bromear o negar lo que el corazón le dictaba con fuerza. Entonces, dominando sus más profundos miedos, avanzó hacia la entrada, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente. Amaba a Archie pero el rostro del joven desconocido se imponía con fuerza al recuerdo de su novio.

-Te llamas Haltoran, ¿ no es así ? –preguntó Annie de repente cerrando los ojos, temerosa de recibir la respuesta del muchacho.

Haltoran asintió lentamente. Ella lo sabía. Probablemente, Candy se lo había contado, narrándole con todo lujo de detalles las vividas y coloridas ensoñaciones que le venían asaltando desde los días en que fue rescatada del largo viaje a México que afortunadamente, no se llegó a concretar ni a culminar plenamente.

La chica avanzó con lentitud y reparos hacia Haltoran, pero finalmente su cuerpo emergió por la estrecha abertura practicada en la roca. Sin saber como, y controlando los tremendos temblores que agitaban su menuda y aterida figura y no precisamente de frío, pese a la lluvia que les empapaba a ambos se le aproximó, y le preguntó de nuevo, de improviso sin creer que estuviera formulando aquella pregunta tan directa como inesperada, que cogió completamente por sorpresa a Haltoran:

-¿ Eres…o serás mi esposo en un futuro no muy lejano ? –preguntó Annie ruborizándose, por su tamaña audacia y osadía al expresarse en semejantes términos.

Haltoran tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse. Sentía unos deseos de abrazarla y besarla tan poderosos que a punto estuvo de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero se dominó. Pese a que había amado a Candy por un breve lapso de tiempo, en su corazón solo estaba presente la dulce y adorable efigie de Annie. Haltoran se reprochó su estupidez por no haber negado su identidad desde un primer momento y haber irrumpido tan innecesariamente en las cavilaciones de la atribulada muchacha, pero ahora era ya tarde para arrepentirse, y debería tomar una decisión, por dura y difícil que se le antojara, porque tal vez, si cedía a sus sentimientos, perjudicase enormemente la ya de por sí difícil tarea de su amigo. Optó por desmentir sus conciliadoras y amables palabras con un comportamiento desabrido y chulesco que disuadiera a Annie de continuar haciéndole preguntas embarazosas y tratar de ponerse en contacto con él, nuevamente en lo sucesivo.

Tragó saliva y dándole la espalda dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, intentando adoptar una pose de despectivo desdén, junto con el tono más desagradable y hosco que pudo fingir, sintiendo como las lágrimas pugnaban por emerger de sus ojos verdes y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta:

-Me estás confundiendo con otro, niña. Sí, mi nombre es Haltoran, pero nunca tendría el desagradable y dudoso gusto de juntarme y aparearme con alguien como tú, con tu pinta de tonta y de mema.

Antes de que la mortificada y asustada Annie pudiera replicar, Haltoran, que sentía como se le quemaba el alma, remató su pesarosa y difícil intervención con otra demoledora y contundente frase, porque era mejor terminar cuanto antes, con aquella terrible escena:

-Y he mentido con lo de que no te haría daño, o por lo menos no mucho. Quería que te confiaras y abandonaras la gruta para saber que clase de idiota se atreve a lloriquear de semejante manera. Pareces una vaca histérica y desbocada.

-Ni siquiera te conozco –añadió reprimiendo sus escrúpulos de conciencia a duras penas-. Soy, o mejor dicho, fui un antiguo alumno expulsado por esa vieja bruja de la rectora por besar a una chica a la fuerza y tratar de llegar a algo más con ella, hasta que la hermana Grey me descubrió. De vez en cuando me introduzco aquí para proporcionarle a la vieja cabeza dura un motivo más de preocupación, sin mala intención claro está. Pero ahora que lo pienso, -añadió mirándola de arriba abajo y esforzándose por aparentar ser lo más vil posible, cosa que le estaba costando tremendamente- podemos tener nuestra noche nupcial si así lo deseas ahora mismo, niña. Después de todo, no estás tan mal, nada mal diría yo, por supuesto que no –dijo avanzando con gesto amenazador hacia la joven morena de ojos azules y abriendo los brazos para tratar de envolverla entre los mismos y atraerla hacia sí, cosa que logró, porque Annie estaba paralizada por un miedo cerval, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo y presenciando. Aproximó su rostro al de la joven, tratando de simular un beso brutal y realizado con pocos miramientos y menos delicadeza. Haltoran sintió que los adjetivos de abyecto y cobarde, eran poco para él y se quedaban cortos.

Annie escandalizada y sonrojándose violentamente, le rechazó con furia sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, cuando Haltoran intentó abrazarla y besarla, para dar más verosimilitud a su desagradable e ingrata actuación, tal y como el apenado Haltoran esperaba que hiciese. Había bordado su improvisado papel como bribón y canalla, obteniendo el resultado que pretendía. En esos instantes, las voces de los hermanos Cornwell y Candy, con Archie a la cabeza hicieron que la atemorizada Annie chillara con fuerza, atrayendo su atención y delatando su paradero a sus amigos. De entre la espesura adyacente a la cueva, salieron los tres jóvenes alertados por las llamadas de auxilio de Annie, con Archie en cabeza, que corrieron apresuradamente y sin aliento hasta ella, temiendo que pudiera haberle sucedido algo. Antes de que Archie lograra siquiera intuirlo, y menos Annie, Haltoran echó a correr velozmente, intentando no descubrir su posición más de lo aconsejable. Ya de por sí, él lo había hecho de forma tan inconsciente dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Mientras se alejaba con rapidez, huyendo de nuevo, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para presenciar por un instante como Annie abrazaba estrechamente a Archie, mientras este le prometía para su pesar, pese a que la muchacha era su esposa en su otra realidad, que no la abandonaría nuevamente y que permanecería a su lado. Haltoran poco dado al llanto, al contrario que Mark, dejó que algunas lágrimas se mezclaran, con la inclemente lluvia, confundiéndose con la misma. Había sido un insensato al actuar tan irreflexivamente, pero quizás eso era inequívoca señal de que también era humano, a fin de cuentas.

Por su parte Annie, permanecía abrazada a su novio cuidándose muy bien de contarle el extraño y desagradable encuentro con el joven pelirrojo. Aunque por otro lado, sospechaba que estaba actuando y fingiendo ser quien no era realmente por alguna ignota razón que no alcanzaba a entender ni a comprender y que se le escapaba por completo.

"Perdóname pequeña dama, perdóname" –se lamentó amargamente para sí Haltoran, mientras sus lágrimas fluían corriendo, libremente y abundantes, para su disgusto, porque él no era especialmente proclive a aquellas manifestaciones que no casaban con su carácter y temperamento. El joven levantaba pequeñas salpicaduras de agua a su apresurado paso, motivado por la veloz carrera que llevaba y, que salían despedidas de los charcos formados por la incesante lluvia, sobre los senderos de grava, que se extendían serpenteando por buena parte de los bosques y jardines del Internado.

20

Eliza Legan no se había tomado muy a bien el desplante de Haltoran y aunque buscó activamente y con denuedo al desconocido joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos, de acusada expresión burlona, no halló ninguna evidencia suya por ningún lado. Eliza tenía la remota sensación de conocer a aquel descarado e insolente muchacho, que no obstante la atraía indefectiblemente pero como no fue capaz de establecer una conexión entre sus figuraciones y la cruda realidad y no consiguió dar con su paradero, optó por olvidarse de él y dedicar sus artes de conquistas y dotes para la seducción en un nuevo objetivo. Se había fijado poco después de su chasco con Haltoran en otro joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules intensos que según se rumoreaba en los mentideros del Internado era el primogénito de una noble familia de rancio abolengo, cuyo linaje hendía sus raíces entre la más alta y ennoblecida aristocracia escocesa. Su padre, el Conde de Grandschester le había enviado a estudiar allí, para tratar de meterle en cintura, pero la supuesta y presunta rebeldía del joven no era más que las ansias de este de liberarse del angustioso y pesado lastre que la larga sombra de su familia proyectaba sobre él. Y por esa razón, para alejarse de todo lo que recordase a sus orígenes, había aceptado de grado y voluntariamente, ingresar en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres. Terry Grandchester no podía perdonar a su padre, el haberse separado de su madre, Eleonor Baker y menos aun haberse desposado con la bella mujer, famosa actriz de reconocido talento y diva teatral cuyo nombre sonaba con fuerza en los mejores escenarios de toda Europa y América. Terry Grandchester era hijo de otra mujer no perteneciente a la familia Grandchester, lo que en aquella época se consideraba un imperdonable pecado cuando una gravísima falta que constituía un serio baldón en el honor del linaje familiar. Aun siendo muy niño, su padre se lo había llevado consigo a Inglaterra mientras Eleonor se despedía de Terry que pugnaba por reunirse con su madre, mientras su padre, le sujetaba firmemente de la mano derecha. Eleonor enfundada en un vestido azul lloraba desconsolada desde el borde del muelle mientras el barco que alejaba al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida junto con el fruto de su amor, el pequeño Terry de apenas cinco años, partía hacia la vieja Inglaterra poniendo un océano de por medio entre los destrozados corazones de madre e hijo. Desde entonces, el joven había recibido correspondencia esporádica de su madre, y la había visto unas pocas veces, pero su intención era olvidarla, repudiarla, enterrarla en su memoria y apartarla de su dolido corazón. Por eso, cuando había conocido a Candy en el barco sintió una emoción desconocida que creía que nunca llegaría a experimentar. Luego, la irrupción de una luz tan poderosa como cegadora venida de ninguna parte, había interrumpido su conversación con la joven pecosa de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios cuya deslumbrante belleza le perseguía incesantemente. Por su parte, Candy había estrechado sus relaciones con Terry, sin saber que la irrupción de Mark había hecho que se acercara más a él, como si buscara refugio de la pavorosa y confusa presencia de Mark. El propio joven moreno con su desafortunado acercamiento a la muchacha la había asustado de tal modo, que quizás de un modo inconsciente la había impelido a refugiarse en Terry abriéndole su corazón. Ambos frecuentaban su compañía buscándose ansiosamente y aunque aun no habían manifestado sus sentimientos mutuos estaba claro, que su incipiente amor se hacía más firme y decidido a medida que sus citas en la falsa colina de Pony, bajo el remedo del Padre Arbol aumentaban haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes y más largas. De momento solo eran inocentes encuentros de amigos, y Terry que ya había besado levemente a Candy cuando la encontrara inconsciente desmayada en mitad de la arboleda que separaba el edificio del alumnado masculino del femenino tras llevarla a su habitación, ardía en deseos de besarla. Notaba como su amor hacia la joven de cabellos rubios recogidos en colas de caballo, aumentaba de día en día, pero temía que si la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, tal vez no la vería más. Por eso, entre bromas y risas de juventud su amistad se fortalecía, pero lo que no sabían, o por lo menos Candy no intuía siquiera es que esa amistad pronto fructificaría en amor.

Eliza no tardó en descubrir las citas secretas de ambos jóvenes, aunque fuera solo por una lamentable casualidad. Había ido a hablar con su hermano Neal para idear un nuevo plan que les permitiera sacar a Candy del colegio, ya que las intenciones de ambos hermanos desde que habían coincido con su rival era lograr su expulsión del Internado de manera inmediata. Aunque Neal estaba un tanto remiso a colaborar con su hermana, por lo menos abiertamente. Temía a Terry y aun no se había decidido a secundar a Eliza en una de sus habituales intrigas palaciegas para lograr su objetivo de alejar a Candy, aunque tenía la misma intención que su intrigante hermana.

Y fue cuando escuchó unas carcajadas masculinas, que eran replicadas por otras de mujer provenientes de una loma que se alzaba a pocos metros delante de la taimada muchacha. Se detuvo en seco olvidando momentáneamente el motivo de su visita a Neal y abriéndose paso entre la espesura apartó los arbustos con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruído e hizo un descubrimiento que le heló la sangre en las venas. Desde que el torpe de su hermano hubiera hecho que se precipitara a una trampa de foso, disimulada hábilmente con hierba y ramas que en realidad estaba destinada a Candy, y Terry la ayudara a salir del hediondo agujero que había manchado su uniforme blanco de barro y cuyas resbaladizas paredes no la permitían trepar sola sin ayuda, se había encaprichado del joven aristócrata, que bromeaba con Candy simulando que se perseguían.

Crispó los puños y formuló una oscura y terrible amenaza:

-Juro que Terry Grandschester no será para ti, maldita hospiciana, lo juro –dijo mientras sus crueles ojos ambarinos endurecían su expresión y una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios como una flor en su hermoso pero cruel rostro. Una brisa suave meció los tirabuzones que remataban su cabellera cobriza, y la ligera tela de su vestido produciendo unos leves pliegues en la falda.

Entonces captó una reverberación que le cegó por unos instantes. El sol se reflejaba en el metal de la cubierta del pequeño instrumento. Eliza escuchó una frase de complicidad entre ambos que hizo que estuviera a punto de saltar por encima de los arbustos y montar una escena de celos, pero se contuvo. Candy sonriente esgrimió el pequeño objeto y le dijo al sorprendido y afable joven:

-Te cambio tus cigarrillos por la armónica, ¿ aceptas ?

Eliza no se quedó a escuchar el fin de la conversación. Se alejó de allí gruñendo y refunfuñando con el firme propósito de lograr esta vez, que Candy fuera expulsada definitivamente del Internado.

-Terry es mío, no te permitiré que me lo quites, como hiciste con Anthony –se dijo reconcomida por la envidia y el odio mientras un brillo de pura crueldad refulgía en sus pupilas engarzadas como joyas en su hermoso rostro de aristocrático porte.

21

Pero la escena había tenido otro testigo inesperado. Mark, harto de estar encerrado se había ausentado del edificio en mal estado. Haltoran no había tenido el valor de impedírselo. Después de su desastroso y desafortunado encuentro con Annie a la que había amedrentado para que ni mencionase su nombre tan siquiera, se tendió en su improvisada cama boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, fijó la vista en el techo plagado de goteras y humedades. Mark supuso que algo había salido poco menos que mal pero no dijo nada. Como Haltoran tampoco le pusiera trabas para que diese un paseo, pese a la vigilancia férrea y cada vez más efectiva de la hermana Grey creyó que no era oportuno hacerle preguntas, que ya vendrían más tarde. Cuando les vio desde la lejanía juntos, tomó una decisión que desafiaba toda lógica, por lo menos, la que hasta ese instante había regido sus actos para intentar deshacer el encantamiento que pesaba sobre su esposa. Ya que no podría tener nunca más a Candy como esposa, haría que Terry y ella fueran felices, velando por su amor y eliminando cuantos obstáculos se opusieran a su felicidad. En cuanto a él, poco importaría lo que sucediera a partir de ese triste y crucial instante. Dos lágrimas gemelas rodaron por sus mejillas y la brisa arrastró una de ellas hasta Candy, que sintió su contacto cálido y húmedo en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Se sorprendió ligeramente pero no dijo nada, aunque entre frondosidad del follaje que les circundaba creyó intuir a alguien que le miraba, y que se retiró rápida y discretamente cuando Candy dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el lugar que había ocupado el misterioso observador ahora ya vacante.

22

La anciana cuya misteriosa y furtiva presencia en el severo Internado había sido tomada por muchas de las medrosas y asustadizas alumnas como signo inequívoco de un espíritu inquieto que deambulaba por los oscuros pasillos del edificio, había encontrado una pequeña tortuga de caparazón marrón boca arriba, que pugnaba por darse la vuelta sin posibilidades de lograrlo con éxito por sí sola. El animal yacía junto a un cofre de nácar cuyas esquinas estaban chapadas en platino y que indudablemente había albergado a la tortuga, que sin duda alguien habría perdido sin darse o cuenta, o quizás de forma precipitada al tratar de esconderla. La anciana conocía de sobra las rígidas e inmutables normas del Internado en muchos aspectos, especialmente duras con quien fuera sorprendido en posesión de animales dentro del recinto, lo cual acarrearía inevitablemente su expulsión. Por eso, se sorprendió aun más cuando reconoció el cofrecillo como perteneciente a su nieta. Y como tampoco tardó en percatarse de que la tortuga que levantó con sumo cuidado hasta situarla a la altura de su rostro para estudiarla con detenimiento era la mascota preferida de su nieta.

-Julie –exclamó la anciana, sorprendida.

El animal pareció reconocerla y movió su cabeza como si asintiera mientras sus ojillos oscuros daban muestras de haber identificado a la anciana porque parpadearon brevemente en rápida sucesión.

-La tortuga de Patty –dijo llevándose una mano a los labios.

Tenía que tomar rápidamente una decisión y actuar con prontitud. Si sorprendían a Patricia O´Bryan con la inofensiva criatura, que a la hermana Grey se le antojaría una fiera de la peor calaña, su nieta podría llegar a tener que abandonar el Internado con el consiguiente disgusto familiar debido a las desastrosas consecuencias que podía suponerle a la atribulada muchacha. Volvió a guarecer a la tortuga en el cofre de nácar y la ocultó rápidamente en su bolso. Se había puesto sus ropas habituales quitándose el uniforme de colegiala, porque no había podido resistir la tentación de hacer una nueva visita fuera de horario, picada por la curiosidad que en ella había suscitado la primera. Se lo había pasado bien, alternando con su nieta y sus amigas, en especial esa bella y jovial muchacha pecosa a la que había hecho pasar por una diestra violinista de ágiles y finos dedos, tocando desde el otro lado de la pared con otro violín, para sorpresa y disgusto de Eliza y sus engreídas amigas, que no se tragaban lo de que Candy tuviera tales habilidades para entonar una melodía con un instrumento tan complicado como el violín, lo que unido a sus tremendos deseos de estar en una auténtica institución docente, le había hecho superar sus recelos y temores para realizar tal acción impensable en una anciana de su posición social. Siempre había estudiado con maestros, institutrices y tutores, recluida en su casa, aunque había tenido una infancia y adolescencia feliz hasta que conoció al hombre que se convertiría en su marido. La anciana no tenía miedo, porque si la sorprendían simplemente diría que se había perdido tratando de ver a su nieta. Como naturalmente, por la noche no existía tal prerrogativa y era una anciana menuda de aspecto venerable, una monja la conduciría al exterior, advirtiéndola amablemente de cual eran el horario de visitas y la acompañarían al exterior sin ponerle ninguna traba ni hacerle preguntas. Ya advertiría a su nieta, de que Julie se encontraba a salvo en el interior de su caja de nácar, oculta en las entrañas de su bolso.

Lo que no podía saber la anciana es que la hermana Grey, asustada por la imponente y fantasmal aparición de un robot de acero y kevlar facturado a principios del siglo XXI, había prorrumpido en alaridos que sobresaltando a la tímida Patty la habían hecho perder su preciado tesoro, y a poco, sus gafas de lentes redondas, creyéndose descubierta, aunque tales lamentos no tuvieran que ver con ella y su acción de pasear a Julie a escondidas. Desesperada buscó en derredor suyo a su tortuga, pero no la encontró porque había quedado oculta entre las raíces de un árbol, mimetizada entre las altas hierbas que crecían a los pies del tronco. Y como temía que la ceñuda rectora la descubriera, optó por salir corriendo, olvidando en su precipitación el cofre de nácar con su mascota. La chica había salido al exterior sin permiso, -otro motivo de expulsión de los cientos si no miles que podían conllevar tal para cualquier alumno o alumna que se atreviera a desobedecer las rígidas normas de comportamiento de la antigua Institución- para que la tortuga pudiera caminar entre la hierba y no pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada, en su minúsculo cubículo de nácar. De esa manera, Candy no se enfrentaría a la despiadada, rectora en defensa de su amiga Patricia y no terminaría siendo encerrada en el Cuarto de Meditación, una especie de celda de castigo, perdiéndose de esa manera el ansiado y tan largamente anhelado Festival de Mayo, teniendo pleno derecho a formar parte de la dotación de muchachas ataviadas de blanco y arrojando flores a la multitud, desde una de las carrozas, a su vez, tapizadas de flores, que desfilarían para alegría y deleite de todos los asistentes a la fiesta, que a la reticente y sempiternamente enfadada hermana Grey, no le acababa de gustar y que había estado a punto de suprimir definitivamente por la bienintencionada pero poco útil acción del preocupado robot pensante.

Patty que había estado como sonámbula y lloraba desconsoladamente por nada debido a la pérdida involuntaria de su tortuga, recibiría una tremenda alegría cuando en una misiva enviada por su abuela desde Florida, hacía una semana, le advertía de que Julie estaba a salvo, en poder de la anciana y que cuando retornase a Florida con ocasión de las vacaciones estivales, se la devolvería de nuevo, explicándole prolijamente los motivos que le habían impulsado a esconder a la tortuga y retornársela a su nieta, tan pronto como fuera factible. Ya que el curso de verano en Escocia se había suspendido por falta de fondos y por la nula disposición de la hermana Grey a trasladarse a un sitio tan lejano, y como les habían permitido optar entre continuar con los estudios o pasar las vacaciones por su cuenta en otros lugares, la chica había elegido lo segundo. Nuevamente, la línea temporal había sido modificada sutilmente esta vez por Mermadon, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del hecho acaecido por su imprevisto encuentro con la hermana Grey en su afán por ayudar a Mark y a Haltoran. De ese modo, la tortuga que había estado deambulando por los jardines del Internado, utilizando el cofre de nácar como madriguera, terminó por ser encontrada, a pesar de todo, y afortunadamente, por quien menos cabía esperar. Se había estado alimentando con las hierbas que crecían en abundancia por toda la franja de terreno boscoso que rodeaba el complejo principal del Internado y había logrado sobrevivir, no siendo descubierta por la rectora o una de sus ayudantes. El cofre de nácar habría delatado a Patty como propietaria del minúsculo e inofensivo animal con todo lo que habría conllevado. De no ser por Mermadon, por otro lado, la adusta monja habría terminado por sorprender a Patty paseando a su tortuga, y Candy saliendo en su defensa, habría sido encerrada injustamente en el Cuarto de Meditación, forma de llamar eufemísticamente, a una especie de celda de castigo estrecha y sórdida sumida en una casi perpetua oscuridad.

23

-¡ Te has vuelto completamente loco ¡ ¡ loco de remate, Mark ¡.

La voz de Haltoran llenaba todo el espacio de la precaria y atestada aula que habían habilitado como improvisado salón y dormitorio. El joven pelirrojo contempló a su amigo, que ceñudo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no replicó a las airadas palabras de Haltoran.

Pero la decisión de Mark era firme. Dedicaría todas sus energías a lograr la consecución de la felicidad de Candy, renunciando a la suya propia, en beneficio de la muchacha de aquella realidad que no era la suya. Haltoran sintió unos profundos deseos de asestar un puñetazo a Mark, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque el joven se había vuelto tremendamente rápido y realizaba unos movimientos felinos y prácticamente furtivos. Antes, en su otra realidad, el joven había sido el único capaz de igualar aunque no superar, sus prodigiosos reflejos, pero allí, aunque Mark había sufrido varios efectos adversos relacionados con su presencia allí , lo mismo que Mermadon, y el iridium que moraba en sus venas, en todo lo que guardase relación con sus prodigiosos poderes, sus reflejos por el contrario, parecían haberse multiplicado infinitesimalmente hasta el infinito. Optó por no hacerlo, no porque Mark le fuese a devolver el ataque, si no porque sabía que no lograría hacerle entrar en razón. Llevaba discutiendo con él toda la tarde, desde que retornara de su paseo por el campus y tras ser involuntario testigo del creciente romance entre Candy y Terry, aunque no de la acechante presencia de Eliza entre los arbustos, y tomara la resolución de renunciar a sus propósitos. Si Candy no le correspondía poco o nada podía hacer, y por supuesto el empleo de la fuerza ya fuera física o como método de intimidación para hacerla mudar de parecer, no surtiría efecto, aparte de que Mark jamás levantaría una mano contra Candy o pronunciaría una palabra más alta que otra ante ella. Haltoran lanzó un suspiro, señal de que se consideraba definitivamente derrotado por la terquedad de Mark, por lo que si las cosas permanecían en un definitivo punto muerto, ya nada más le quedaba hacer allí. Puede que Mark decidiera fenecer lentamente de dolor y de tristeza constituyéndose en una especie de ángel guardián en la sombra para Candy siendo testigo de su felicidad, mientras Mark perdía la suya por momentos, pero él tenía una esposa y un hijo de los que cuidar y no podía respaldar eternamente a Mark, sobre todo si este se negaba a seguir colaborando con él y rechazando su ayuda de plano. Si los acontecimientos no evolucionaban más favorablemente para ellos, Mark continuaría en sus trece, y Haltoran tendría que preparar el largo camino de retorno a casa, empleando a Mermadon como improvisado transporte entre realidades alternativas y universos paralelos.

-Haz lo que te de la gana –gritó Haltoran fuera de sí, mientras abría la puerta que daba al amplio porche con frontispicio de la fachada principal para salir al exterior. Haltoran había pasado muy enfadado por delante de su amigo, al que no sabía si seguir considerando como tal, y Mark le contempló indiferente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros sin pronunciar palabra. En ese momento, se escuchó un tremendo portazo que retumbó por todo el maltrecho edificio y que provocó que algunas partículas de escayola de la deslucida techumbre, se precipitaran al suelo creando una improvisada lluvia de pintura reseca y a veces inexistente por la falta de mantenimiento del arcaico edificio, y escayola cuarteada. Un trozo de la moldura venida a menos se desplomó haciéndose pedazos al restallar contra el pavimento de baldosas del aula reconvertida en salón y dormitorio a la vez.

24

Haltoran estaba disgustado con Mark y no era para menos. Después de arriesgar su vida por él, -aunque sobre todo lo hacía por Candy- y someter a Mermadon a una posible destrucción, arriesgándose él mismo a un trágico final, su amigo decidía no intentar conquistar nuevamente a Candy en aquella realidad que distaba mucho de ser la suya, para salvar a su alter ego que dormía un profundo sueño de naturaleza mágica, del que no despertaría en modo alguno, a menos que satisficiera las extravagantes condiciones del oscuro personaje, aliado del siniestro científico, cuyos maléficos sueños fueran abortados definitivamente por Mark. Ahora el contradictorio y visceral joven de cabellos negros, intentaría lograr que Candy, ahora una completa desconocida para él, culminara su felicidad en compañía del hombre con el que había coincido en Escocia, cuando Eleonor Baker suplicó a su hija que fuera a visitarla allí. En aquella ocasión, Mark arriesgó su felicidad hasta el extremo más impensable, ya que no solo puso a su esposa al alcance de Terry Grandschester si no que admitió que Candy se casara con él, si realmente estaba enamorada del joven actor, si tal eran las intenciones de la joven rubia. Pero tal y como esperaba, el amor de Candy hacia él era tan poderoso e indisoluble el vínculo que les ligaba, que no solamente no abandonó a Mark, si no que el propio Terry tuvo que admitir su derrota ante la imposibilidad de socavar los cimientos de un lazo de unión tan poderoso y firme.

-Maldito nudo gordiano de amor –llegó a quejarse Terry en secreto en más de una ocasión ante sus amistades cuando Louise Malcott, su esposa no podía oírle o se encontraba con sus hijos procurando que no molestaran a su padre, mientras preparaba su papel para una nueva obra en los largos ensayos que precedían a cada una de éstas.

Se refería a que tal y como sucediera con el nudo que Alejandro Magno deshizo a punta de espada, aquel sentimiento no se rompería a menos que uno de los dos, Candy o Mark decidiera cortarlo por su cuenta. Y eso era lo que Mark estaba decidido a realizar con o sin el consentimiento de Haltoran y el joven pelirrojo, para su gran pesar, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Candy seguía siendo Candy aun en aquel universo paralelo tan distante y distinto del suyo y ella no deseaba que ese amor continuara adelante, por la sencilla y terrible razón de que en aquel reflejo del mundo en el que vivían Mark y Haltoran, ella no sentía nada por él, más que una gran piedad y un sentimiento de compasión que para nada serviría al temible vizconde como prueba de que debía deshacer el encantamiento que pesaba sobre Candy. Y si no lograban su objetivo, Candy amanecería en la mansión de sus padres adoptivos, aparentemente sin vida. Su familia adoptiva, los hermanos Legan que tanto la habían despreciado y maltratado, y tanto habían hecho por herirla y destrozar su ánimo, llorarían amargamente, su propia madre Eleonor, hasta Anthony ya recuperado de la decepción que para él supuso que Candy se enamorara del hombre que le salvó la vida, sentiría su pérdida, así como su esposa Natasha. Todos la lloraríamos, yo por supuesto que tantos buenos momentos habría compartido con ella, y que durante tanto tiempo la había amado en silencio y sin ninguna esperanza, yo que me recobraba lentamente de mi desazón y mis desengaños en compañía de Esther, la hermosa criada de los Cattwray que salvase a duras penas de aquellos dos malhechores. Todos en definitiva, la lloraríamos y guardaríamos duelo por ella después de que su belleza fuera entregada a la tierra, pero saldríamos adelante, tarde o temprano y nuestras vidas continuarían para bien o para mal y nunca habríamos conocido la verdadera y extravagante razón encarnada en la maldad más acusada que la había postrado en ese estado de hibernación eterna. En cuanto a Mark, probablemente no regresaría jamás, terminando por quitarse la vida. Por eso Haltoran, que estaba en el exterior del edificio, tras haber dado un fuerte portazo debido a su discusión con Mark, se sentó airado, en los peldaños de la escalinata para serenarse paulatinamente. Después de sopesar todos los pros y los contras, una vez valoradas y analizadas sus opciones y expectativas, lanzó un hondo suspiro y negó con la cabeza que mantuvo gacha, observando la hierba que crecía a los pies de las escalinatas de acceso al maltrecho ty abandonado edificio de aulas.

-No puedo marcharme y dejarle solo aquí. Por un lado, no voy a permitir que Candy, nuestra Candy sea enterrada cuando la descubran tomándola por muerta, pero por otro Mark está decidido a lograr que el curso de esta realidad continúe inmutable. No sé que debo hacer.

El viento arrastró algunas hojas secas y sacudió la hierba cuyo manto verde se extendía ante él, por toda respuesta a sus lamentaciones.

25

Un nuevo contratiempo vino a sumarse a la ajetreada vida de Candy. Eliza que no cesaba de urdir nuevas estratagemas en contra de la bella y voluntariosa muchacha, que brillaba con luz propia allí donde estuviera destacando con fuerza sobre todos sus posibles rivales no la había perdonado desde el día en que le arrebató definitivamente el cariño y afecto de Anthony durante el baile al que fue invitada y al que nunca debió asistir. Su odio hacia la joven se había enconado y supuraba como una herida mal cerrada y peor cicatrizada. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso a rebosar fue descubrirla en compañía de Terry, al que Eliza amaba en secreto y sin esperanzas, ahora que Candy había logrado captar el interés del apuesto y rebelde joven que paseaba con ella regularmente y ante la que entre bromas y confidencias cómplices, él le iba poniendo al corriente de su gran vocación el teatro mientras le recitaba algunos de los pasajes de sus obras favoritas que se sabía de memoria. Candy le observaba fascinada posando sus grandes y deslumbrantes ojos verdes en él, mientras el joven declamaba entusiasmado perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando estaba en compañía de Candy que ya, pese a los tremendos encuentros que había sostenido con Mark, apenas le recordaba o lo había apartado de su mente como un recuerdo lejano a olvidar lo antes posible. Porque aunque Terry estuvo aquel día, a bordo del Mauritania a punto de descubrir el verdadero secreto que titilaba detrás del manto de luz que tanto había asustado al pasaje, no podía ni relacionar ni remotamente al desconocido que le había salvado durante aquella pelea nocturna en los bajos fondos con el cometa ardiente que había sobrevolado a muy baja altura el lujoso transatlántico interrumpiendo el repertorio de bromas y burlas que tenía preparado para la pecosa señorita que había interrumpido sus tristes cavilaciones, mientras observaba el horizonte a través de la densa bruma de aquella fría y oscura noche en altamar. Por su parte Candy, recordaba el breve beso que Terry había depositado en sus labios tras dejarla sana y salva en su habitación, eludiendo hábilmente la ferrea vigilancia que la hermana Grey había impuesto para impedir los esporádicos encuentros y citas amorosas entre los miembros del alumno masculino y femenino. Se había ruborizado ligeramente sonriendo tenuemente sin que Terry lo apreciara o por lo menos atribuyendo el rictus de Candy a su interés al verle actuar. Y aquellas citas fueron sucediéndose cada vez con más frecuencia, y en cada una de ellas, el poderoso e irresistible deseo de Terry de avanzar un paso más en su relación, hasta ahora de sólida amistad con Candy, quedaba pospuesto una y otra vez. A veces, Terry tocaba la armónica para ella o tomándola de las muñecas bailaban formando una hermosa pareja, al son de una imaginaria música, y durante algunos de esos momentos bajo el sol de Mayo, el muchacho se había detenido abruptamente, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte suscitando la preocupación de Candy. Terry luchaba con sus sentimientos y sus temores de perderla si la besaba, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, aunque el amor que iba sintiendo por ella y crecía con cada encuentro que tenían en secreto terminaba por aplazar esa bella aspiración retrasándola una vez más. Terry entonces realizaba una broma inocua y la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo desaparecía, cuando la risa clara y espontánea de Candy se unía a la suya para continuar danzando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero si sucedía, y en forma de secreta tormenta de sentimientos cuyo campo de batalla era el dolorido corazón de Terry. Incluso cuando Candy había mencionado alguna vez a Anthony, recordándole sin sospechar que aquellas evocaciones herían y molestaban profundamente a Terry, este se había contenido porque al igual que temía alejarla de sí si la besaba repentinamente, lo mismo le ocurría si reaccionaba airadamente ante los recuerdos de la hermosa muchacha.

Por otro lado, lo que Candy no podía adivinar siquiera es que los amargos y extraños encuentros con Mark que no había vuelto a acercarse a ella, la habían empujado sin sospecharlo a estar más cerca de Terry, lo que la predispondría para corresponderle cuando el inevitable momento en que ambos se confesaran sus sentimientos mutuamente terminara por llegar.

26

El Festival de Mayo terminó por llegar para alegría de los cientos de muchachos y muchachas que cursaban estudios en el elitista y exclusivo Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres y disgusto de la hermana Grey, que se encerró en sus dependencias privadas de las que solo había salido para recibir a los padres de alumnos una vez pronunciado el discurso inaugural de la fiesta y a las que retornó lo más rápidamente de lo que fue capaz porque aborrecía tal despliegue de frivolidad y derroche de dinero, proveniente de las arcas del Colegio, nunca suficientemente llenas y siempre menguantes para la estricta religiosa que controlaba cada penique y libra que entraba en las mismas.

Una banda de música integrada por jóvenes y especialmente creada para la ocasión, amenizaba el evento deleitando al público asistente de damas y caballeros, enfundados en sus flamantes y caros uniformes de gala rojos con charreteras y cordones dorados. Un joven de cabello castaño dirigía la banda con idéntico atuendo que en nada se diferenciaba del de sus compañeros músicos. Se lanzaron fuegos artificiales que restallaron en un cielo azul y límpido en el que ocasionalmente flotaban algunos jirones de nubes dispersas y un cartel orlado por un colorido marco floral anunciaba con grandes caracteres rojos la celebración del Festival de Mayo. Las carrozas sobre las que iban encaramadas bellas muchachas ataviadas con vaporosos y etéreos ropajes semejando princesas de cuento, iban sucediéndose en lenta y ordenada progresión. Algunas de ellas disponían de un elaborado corazón entretejido con rosas engarzadas primorosamente entre sí ante el público asistente que observaba entusiasmado la lenta y animada comitiva que briosos corceles enjaezados con campanillas y adornados con plumas tiraban lentamente. Muchachos enfundados en smokings y chaqués blancos franqueaban a pie cada carroza como si conformaran una especie de escolta de honor de cada una de ellas, y las muchachas ataviadas de princesas, devolvían felices y sonrientes los saludos que la multitud congregada les prodigaba entre grandes y efusivas ovaciones y aplausos. Algunas de las chicas llevaban guirnaldas de flores sobre la cabeza y el propio piso de cada carroza estaba cubierto por una multicolor alfombra de flores de diversos tipos y tamaños. Había rosas, caléndulas, y claveles. Otras de las jóvenes que viajaban en las lentas carrozas, sostenían grandes ramos de flores entre las manos, mientras la orquesta que había empezado a tocar los animados acordes que amenizaban la fiesta comenzaba igualmente a desfilar. Una miríada de pétalos iba descendiendo lentamente sobre el colorido y deslumbrante desfile y entre los asistentes congregados destacaban dos que sostenían una difícil relación y un enconado pulso por la razón de su permanencia allí. Aunque no deseaba asistir, finalmente, Mark había accedido ante los requerimientos y la inagotable insistencia de Haltoran, que se había informado suficientemente de que la severa hermana Grey, tras hacer una breve y embarazosa, para ella aparición de protocolo, se había ausentado como si le fuera la vida en ello, de la esplendorosa fiesta que detestaba profundamente en secreto, por lo que no existía la posibilidad, por lo menos a corto plazo, de que le reconociera. Disfrazados como alumnos del Internado, contemplaban o por lo menos lo intentaban, el progreso de las carrozas por los jardines del Internado. Mark se sentía incómodo con el uniforme del Colegio, además de ridículo. La ropa le estaba justa, y picaba horrores, además de estar pasando mucho calor, porque bajo el atuendo escolar llevaba sus ajadas ropas del futuro y cargaba con una pesada dotación de armamento que portaba en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Lógicamente, al no poder llevarse la mochila consigo, acto que Haltoran le prohibió terminantemente solo había sido capaz de cargar con dos granadas cónicas.

-Te advertí de que dejaras todos esos trastos en las aulas –le susurró sonriendo para disimular, porque temía que alguien pudiera captar sus palabras y descubrir algo que les pusiera en evidencia, delatándoles.

Mark le observó brevemente y no respondió porque sus ojos estaban pendientes de una visión que le resultó maravillosa y que jamás podría borrar de su mente, por muchos años que viviera. En una de las carrozas, que exaltaba el espíritu de la primavera, cosa que a la rectora se le antojaba poco menos que herético y pagano, iba subida Candy, con sus largos y rizados cabellos rubios sueltos, sin sus características coletas adornadas por lazos. Iba enfundada en un vestido de color azul celeste que simulaba una antigua túnica, con amplias mangas, una corona de rosas blancas sobre la cabeza y un ceñidor dorado que ceñía su escultural y fino talle. Haltoran, que había establecido una tregua con Mark, y logrado una precaria reconciliación entre ambos, se hallaba molesto ante la falta de respuesta de este a sus palabras. Cuando siguió la dirección de sus ojos negros, de los que fluía un torrente de lágrimas de amor y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, y tras dar un respingo al descubrir que Mark estaba llorando, Haltoran miró hacia donde las humedecidas y arrebatadas pupilas de Mark continuaban clavadas y descubrió a Candy, deslumbrante en sus sencillas vestimentas respondiendo entusiastamente a los fervorosos aplausos del público asistente. Algunas monjas del personal docente, asistían entremezcladas con la muchedumbre al desfile admirando la deslumbrante puesta en escena de la fiesta. Haltoran se puso tenso, porque temía que Mark cometiera una tontería y le vino a la mente, como había rescatado a Candy, aunque para la tía-abuela fuera un secuestro más bien irrumpiendo en un ensayo para su enlace con Neal, que afortunadamente no llegó a producirse, y como no fue capaz de detenerle. Si decidía hacerse con Candy, no lograría impedírselo. Se había traído su armamento y dos cabezas de guerra cónicas como munición. Si Mark hacía lo que el preocupado y alterado Haltoran se temía, tal vez, no fuera capaz de frenarle con eficacia. Con las prisas y la precipitación de su partida desde Lakewood, se había dejado el MP-5 olvidado en el armario secreto que lo albergaba bajo siete llaves, porque temía que Annie, que al igual que Candy detestaba las armas, o su hijo Alan, pudieran descubrirlo accidentalmente en cualquier momento si lo dejaba en cualquier otra ubicación menos protegida y oculta.

Pero Mark no hizo nada. Se limitó a contemplar el desfile y cuando la recargada y alegórica carroza pasó ante él, sus ojos de azabache se posaron en Candy. Haltoran le miró asombrado de que no intentara hacer nada para aproximarse a la muchacha cuando en otras ocasiones por muchos menos, había partido en su busca o se había abalanzando hacia delante sin pensárselo dos veces siquiera para estar a su lado. Por su parte, Candy notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal al notar la cercanía de Mark allí, pero pese a que recorrió las apretadas filas del público que formaba un pasillo en dos largas hileras, al paso de las carrozas con sus ojos de esmeralda, no consiguió ubicarle entre la gente, quizás porque no estuviera allí.

"Me había parecido intuir que…" –pensó sorprendida, aunque rápidamente interrumpió sus reflexiones descartándolas completamente por irracionales e infundadas. Mark no retornaría, aunque por supuesto no tardaría en comprobar como estaba completamente errada en cuanto a sus apreciaciones.

Haltoran apenado por la profunda soledad anímica por la que estaba atravesando su amigo, le pasó una mano por los hombros y se limitó a observar silencioso, junto al destrozado Mark, en medio del bullicio y algarabía general que les rodeaba, como la carroza del espíritu de la Primavera terminaba de perderse en lontananza. Un poco más lejos, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules disfrazado de época, al estilo de la antigua etiqueta de la corte francesa, posó su mirada en Candy y esta arrobada correspondió a la misma con otra teñida de un sentimiento que iba creciendo en su interior, y que se alojaba en lo más recóndito de su alma pugnando por salir y manifestarse de una vez por todas. Lo mismo le sucedía a Terry.

27

Una vez que el desfile hubo terminado, con Mark y Haltoran cariacontecidos y sin saber que hacer, entre la multitud, dio comienzo al segundo acto de la fiesta, un fastuoso baile de máscaras, animado por la misma orquesta que había tocado durante el desfile de carrozas, y que había cambiado sus atuendos de gala por chaqués oscuros rematados por unos pequeños sombreros circulares y que interpretaban un vals desde un estrado especialmente preparado, mientras las diferentes parejas evolucionaban a lo largo del salón de baile, convenientemente disfrazadas. Candy que no sabía que traje ponerse para el baile de máscaras, y que había acudido a su alcoba a cambiarse con premura, para elegir uno de sus vestidos que mejor encajara en el marco de la fiesta, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Candy dejó un vestido de satén rojo sobre la cama que sostenía entre sus manos para examinarlo y con un suspiro de fastidio, se dirigió hacia el umbral para atender al inoportuno visitante que la interrumpía. El baile ya había empezado y llegaba claramente con retraso e impuntual. Cuando abrió la puerta, la faz sonriente de Patty que la observaba con sus ojos oscuros a través de sus lentes redondos fue lo primero que se encontró. Casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su amiga depositó un gran paquete amarillo fajado con una cinta rosa con una doble orla roja que formaba un decorativo lazo de cumpleaños. Patty le dijo:

-Este paquete junto con esta carta han llegado para ti, Candy. Ahora debo marcharme a la fiesta. Te espero junto con los demás. No tardes.

Patty le guiñó un ojo y tras despedirse ambas amigas efusivamente, Candy intrigada rasgó el sobre dejando escapar una exclamación de alegría al descubrir por el remitente que el inesperado regalo provenía del misterioso y siempre oculto tío-abuelo Williams.

Candy tomó con manos temblorosas la carta extrayéndola del interior del sobre rasgado, y empezó a leer las breves líneas escritas en el papel satinado:

" Querida señorita Candy White Andrew:

Lamentablemente el señor Williams está muy ocupado y no podrá asistir a la fiesta, pero me rogó que le enviara este vestido de su parte. Le hace muy feliz saber que es toda una dama:

George, secretario personal del señor Andrew."

Un poco contrariada porque el tío abuelo Williams no estaría presente en la fiesta, tras haberle enviado una invitación, pero feliz por saber que seguía mereciendo la confianza de su padre adoptivo, Candy abrió la caja tras deshacer el envoltorio y descubrió extrañada como contenía dos trajes de época. Parpadeó sorprendida y exclamó:

-Parecen los trajes de Romeo y Julieta –dijo examinándolos con cuidado y cerciorándose, de que así era, o por lo menos trataban de aproximarse lo más posible a como se supone que deberían haber sido.

Y no terminaban ahí las sorpresas. Rebuscando en el interior extrajo una peluca de color castaño. Candy enarcó las cejas y añadió:

-¿ Acaso el tío abuelo Williams ya no recuerda si soy hombre o mujer ?

Candy sonrió ante la apreciación y escogió el traje de Julieta. Era un hermoso vestido rojo de flotantes mangas y con solapas blancas a ambos lados del discreto escote. Una amplia franja blanca dividía en dos campos de color rojo, la parte delantera de la ancha falda del vestido, de amplio vuelo.

-Ahora seré Julieta –dijo entornando los ojos y riendo quedamente de forma encantadora. Iba a recogerse los cabellos en sus características coletas, pero se lo pensó, y decidió que el cabello suelto le quedaba mejor. Junto con el vestido de Julieta, había otra peluca de color castaño también y que simulaba un peinado rematado en una oscilante trenza y una diadema en su parte superior. Descartó la peluca y recogiéndose la falda de su vestido, se dirigió hacia el baile, ilusionada ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con Terry, abandonando su habitación, casi como si estuviera en una nube. Estaba tan extasiada y ansiosa por coincidir con Terry acudiendo a su encuentro, que casi olvidó cerrar la puerta de su alcoba. El corazón le latía aceleradamente.

28

El gran salón de actos del Internado había sido engalanado y acondicionado para acoger el baile que comenzaría casi inmediatamente después que el desfile de carrozas que había tenido lugar por la mañana. Del techo pendía primorosos centros florales, unidos entre sí mediante una maraña de guirnaldas y serpentinas de diversos y vivos colores y los grandes arcos de medio punto de las galerías laterales, habían sido cubiertos mediante tapices de raso. Stear, disfrazado de soldado francés, estaba bailando con Patty, más animada desde que recibiera noticias de su abuela, de que su mascota estaba bien, y fuera del alcance de las iras de la rectora, que afortunadamente no había llegado a descubrir como escondía a la pequeña tortuga en el interior del cofrecillo de nácar. Y cerca de ellos, Annie y Archie compartían confidencias e intercambiaban promesas de amor mientras bailaban al son de la música interpretada por la orquesta.

Eliza, que se hallaba en compañía de su amiga Louise Malcott, llevaba un primoroso vestido rojo y lila y cubría sus bucles con una pamela de ala ancha adornada con aparatosos lazos rojos a ambos lados de la misma. Ocultaba coquetamente parte de su rostro con un gran abanico de satén y sus ojos crueles y altivos, pero hermosos descubrieron a quien llevaba buscando tan afanosamente y con mal disimulado interés, por el salón de baile con la vista, por espacio de varios minutos. Finalmente sus esfuerzos dieron resultado y localizó a Terry, que también estaba buscando a alguien en el atestado y abarrotado salón de baile, pero no precisamente a Eliza.

-Terry –se dirigió a él guiñándole el ojo izquierdo- si estás buscando pareja, me encantaría bailar contigo.

Terry sonrió y pronunció una de sus demoledoras frases, que arrojaron un jarro de agua fría sobre la confiada Eliza Legan.

-Agradezco tu invitación, pero siempre termino pisando los pies de mis acompañantes. Te aconsejo que busques otra pareja de baile mejor y más diestra que yo –dijo el joven ante la sorprendida y mortificada Eliza, mientras realizaba una reverencia y una expresión de ironía se dibujaba en sus atrayentes ojos azules.

-Adios jovencita –concluyó Terry alejándose a grandes zancadas de ambas muchachas y dejando a la enrabietada primogénita de los Legan compuesta y sin pareja, que no obstante elogió a Terry por sus delicados modales.

-Y hasta me llamó jovencita –dijo ruborizándose ligeramente y riendo levemente, y escondiendo sus labios tras el gran abanico rosa que portaba entre los finos dedos de sus cuidadas manos.

Pero lo que presenció a continuación volvería a dejarla sin habla. Candy, deslumbrante en su vestido de Julieta hizo su entrada en el salón de baile atrayendo todas las miradas y convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. Terry salió inmediatamente a su encuentro suspirando aliviado, porque temía que no hiciera acto de presencia, y admiró su aspecto, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse y no besarla en los labios delante de todo el mundo. Tras intercambiar algunas frases banales que suscitaron la hilaridad de Candy, ante las ocurrencias del afable y apuesto joven, comenzaron a bailar uniéndose al resto de participantes en el vals. Eliza se quedó sin habla, con la boca entreabierta. El gran abanico había resbalado de su mano, para ir a parar al suelo de baldosas de mármol.

-Esa maldita hospiciana, se atrevió a venir finalmente –observó Louise mordaz, intentando que los lazos azules de su cabellera no se movieran demasiado y su complicado peinado se desordenara.

Pero Eliza no respondió. Solo podía estar pendiente de cómo ambos jóvenes evolucionaban por el salón de baile, suscitando miradas de admiración y de envidia a partes iguales, y notando como su afán de venganza y sus deseos de desquitarse, crecían en proporción al odio y el rencor que sentía hacia Candy.

En un momento determinado, Terry se detuvo de repente con aquella extraña expresión en sus ojos azules y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo al fondo de la sala. Nuevamente aquella anómala y atípica reacción que tanto sobresaltaba a Candy y la ponía a la defensiva.

-Terry, ¿ qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Candy sorprendida, dejando de bailar también casi al unísono, que el joven castaño.

El joven se aclaró la garganta y dijo mirándola intensamente:

-Candy, aquí hay un ambiente demasiado cargado. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio más tranquilo y sin tanta gente a nuestro alrededor.

Sorprendida por la curiosa petición, Candy asintió brevemente sin comprender que se proponía Terry, pero accedió picada por la curiosidad y esperando hallar respuestas a las repentinas e imprevistas reacciones de su acompañante. Ambos jóvenes abandonaron el salón de baile, pasando entre las perplejas parejas que se apartaban lentamente sin dejar de bailar, abriéndose paso entre ellas, tomados de la mano, riendo y enfilando directamente hacia la salida. Aunque supuestamente, no estaba permitido abandonar la estancia habilitada como sala de baile para la ocasión, mientras no hubiera terminado el evento, la hermana Margaret no dijo nada y la severa hermana Sellers prefirió no entrar en la cuestión y fingió no haberse dado cuenta, dirigiéndose hacia algunos padres de alumnos e invitados que conversaban entre sí en pequeños y dispersos corrillos, para comentar con ellos, el buen y armónico desarrollo de la fiesta. Los caballeros asintieron con ampulosos gestos de cabeza y las damas coincidieron con ellos, mientras agitaban nerviosamente sus aparatosos abanicos, y hacían ostentación de sus lujosos vestidos y la deslumbrantes joyas que ceñían sus cuellos y muñecas, poniendo más que de relieve su elevada e influyente condición social.

29

Candy y Terry llegaron a la réplica de la Colina de Pony, para reanudar su interrumpido baile, entre alegres carcajadas, y tratándose con familiaridad mientras los gestos de complicidad menudeaban entre ambos. Debido al veloz paso que llevaba, Terry tropezó involuntariamente cayendo a los pies de Candy que se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse. Terry rió complacido y dijo risueño:

-Que hermoso día.

Candy asintió complacida dándole la razón, apoyando su espalda contra el hombro izquierdo de Terry tras sentarse ambos sobre la hierba y percibiendo la fresca y aromática brisa que soplaba en torno a ellos, con suavidad llevando consigo, las fragancias de la primavera.

Entonces, desde el salón de baile llegaron traídos igualmente por la brisa, los acordes de una familiar melodía que Candy conocía muy bien:

"Es la misma música que sonó cuando bailé con Anthony" –pensó llevándose lentamente inducida por la sorpresa, el dedo índice derecho a sus sonrosados labios, cuidándose de manifestarlo ante Terry, sin saber muy porqué.

Estaba distraída recordando aquellos, para ella, lejanos y felices momentos de su vida, cuando Terry la sacó galantemente de sus cavilaciones:

.-Linda música. –admitió Terry. -Princesa Julieta, ¿ me concede el honor de este baile ? –preguntó cortésmente y realizando una ampulosa reverencia, que hizo sonreír a Candy:

Candy se irguió de inmediato, tomando encantada la mano, que el apuesto y educado joven le ofrecía y ambos empezaron a bailar bajo el gran árbol, cuya sombra se extendía por todo el área de la cima de la colina. Entonces Terry se detuvo nuevamente de golpe, en otro de aquellos extraños y enigmáticos gestos que se sucedían a intervalos sin previo aviso, y que Candy, no alcanzaba a comprender. La chica se golpeó involuntariamente contra el torso de Terry y alzó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, con expresión atenazada, en él. El muchacho parecía dudar mientras aun sostenía los dedos de Candy, reteniéndolos suavemente entre los suyos. Nuevamente, Terry luchó con sus emociones desatadas, ante la mirada preocupada e intrigada de Candy, que no entendía sus bruscos cambios de humor. Finalmente decidió que ya no podía seguir ocultando más sus verdaderos sentimientos por la muchacha, mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Terry adelantó de improviso su rostro y abrazó a Candy súbitamente apretándola contra sí. Todo sucedió muy rápido, por lo que Candy ni lo vio venir. El joven unió sus labios con los de Candy, tomándola completa y totalmente por sorpresa. La desprevenida muchacha tembló involuntariamente como una hoja, entre los recios brazos de Terry, mientras este conseguía robarle un largo y apasionado beso, después de atraerla contra su pecho uniendo estrechamente su cuerpo al de la joven. Candy esbozó un gesto de sorpresa e indignación y alzó repentinamente la mano izquierda para abofetear la mejilla de Terry, que no habría visto venir tampoco el ademán de enfado de la hermosa muchacha, centrado como estaba en besarla, y con ello, la veloz evolución de la mano de Candy hacia su rostro, pero finalmente desistió y no lo hizo. Algo en su interior, quizás el recuerdo del joven de ojos de azabache y cabellos flotantes sin amor, y desesperado a sus pies, vertiendo amargas lágrimas, suplicándole su afecto, la hizo recapacitar y mudar de parecer, y cerrando los ojos, detuvo su mano para dejar caer laxamente el brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, correspondiendo al beso de Terry con fervor. Se había enamorado del joven aristócrata irremisiblemente y ya no había vuelta de hoja, porque finalmente los sentimientos de Candy, al igual que los de Terry habían terminado por eclosionar floreciendo en todo su esplendor. La aparición de Mark había modificado drásticamente el desenlace de aquel crucial acontecimiento.

30

En el exterior del pabellón de mármol, sede del salón de actos del Internado, los organizadores del Festival habían dispuesto varias mesas servidas por camareros de flamante e impoluta librea blanca donde los asistentes podían degustar todo tipo de manjares o sentarse si lo preferían bajo la fresca y placentera sombra que proporcionaban varias grandes sombrillas dispuestas en otras tantas mesas y bancos preparados para proporcionar acomodo y descanso a las personas que desearan reposar por un rato del bullicio de la fiesta. Sobre la galería principal que servía de umbral al salón de actos, figuraba un letrero que en grandes caracteres blancos, orlados por una cenefa de flores, se podía leer "Festival Hall". Mark deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, desanimado y sin saber que hacer. Por un lado había renunciado a intentar que Candy le correspondiera, pero por el otro, si la joven no deseaba dejarle entrar en su corazón, no habría nada que hacer, por lo que su esposa, allá en la lejana dimensión que habían abandonado aventurándose en un universo completamente diferente no se recobraría probablemente del sortilegio en el que había sido sumida. Como su uniforme escolar no contaba como disfraz apropiado para la etiqueta exigida para participar en el baile, optó por marcharse, aunque podía permanecer en el recinto adyacente al pabellón que alojaba el fastuoso baile de máscaras, lo cual no era óbice para que los estudiantes, las atildadas damas y los caballeros en cuya compañía paseaban le mirasen con reprobación y mal disimulado enfado. Mark suspiró y cansado de llevar aquella ropa que tanto le molestaba y de que le señalaran con la mirada o cuchicheando en voz baja a su paso, optó por marcharse de retorno a su improvisado domicilio. Dejó atrás la bulliciosa celebración y se internó en los jardines que daban paso a su vez a los grandes y extensos bosques que rodeaban al edificio del Internado, de planta cuadrangular. Ahora que la hermana Grey no se encontraba presente y las patrullas de vigilancia de las que le hablara Haltoran pareciesen haberse relajado por efecto e influencia del Festival de Mayo, creyó oportuno pasear un poco para distraerse y meditar en lo que debía de hacer, ya que aun no lo tenía claro. Entonces sus pasos le encaminaron casi sin darse cuenta prácticamente hasta una pequeña y verde colina, cuya cima estaba coronada por un gran árbol. Mark se detuvo perplejo y pensó frotándose los ojos, porque creía ser presa de una alucinación:

-Es, es una réplica exacta de la Colina de Pony.

Y no solamente eso, si no que para su desgracia y pesar, una pareja de enamorados se estaba besando apasionadamente bajo el denso follaje del impresionante árbol, reclinados sobre su tronco añoso. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo de época y él, parecía ir a la antigua moda decimonónica. Mark, bastante dolido, y sumido en sus preocupaciones les observó indiferente hasta que unos cabellos dorados y rizados llamaron poderosamente su atención. Mark se detuvo en seco, con un sudor frío bajándole por la frente. Cuando la muchacha se separó brevemente de su amante, Mark distinguió con su penetrante vista las hermosas facciones de Candy. Los ojos verdes estaban pendientes de las pupilas azules de su amante, cuyos cabellos castaños se removían ligeramente por efecto de la brisa. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y entonces escuchó unas palabras que Mark creyó que no escucharía jamás de labios de Candy:

-Terry, mi amor, mi amor, jamás creí que podría sentir algo semejante después de…

Terry la interrumpió besándola esta vez con más confianza y seguridad, porque aquel enésimo beso de una larga serie que se venía repitiendo desde la primera e imprevista muestra de afecto era realizado con confianza y amor.

-El fallecimiento de Anthony –dijo el joven contemplándola con aire serio pero tranquilo- no debes de mirar más hacia el pasado Candy. La vida continúa, la naturaleza nos rodea, la vida nos sale al paso. Nosotros dos, tú y yo estamos vivos, vivos y con un poder inconmensurable para enfrentarnos al mundo, amada mía.

-El poder que nos confiere el amor –reconoció Candy mientras reclinaba sus bucles dorados en el pecho de Terry y escuchando los latidos del joven del que se había ido enamorando gradual y profundamente desde que le conociera a bordo del Mauritania.

Sin que ambos enamorados se hubiesen percatado de ello, había sucedido un hecho trascendental que había cimentado su incipiente relación y del que Mark era responsable directo, pero el atribulado joven cuyas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas goteando hasta la hierba no era capaz de ver en medio de su dolor las imprevistas consecuencias de su fútil acción.

Si Mark movido por su carácter impulsivo y sus deseos de encontrarse con Candy cuanto antes no hubiese descendido sobre el Mauritania empleando su poder de vuelo proporcionado por el manto iridiscente del iridium, el miedo que había suscitado en Candy no se habría convertido en rechazo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, si se hubiese acercado a ella con más discreción y tacto, probablemente la muchacha le hubiera correspondido.

Pero aquella acción había empujado a Candy a los brazos de Terry, y había evitado que en el último momento descargase una fuerte bofetada contra la cara del joven inglés, dejándose llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora la había perdido definitivamente y con ella toda esperanza por recobrar a su esposa.

Y Mark, sin el amor de Candy no era nada, no era nadie. Por lo que solo le quedaba una única solución que adoptar.

31

Haltoran se había distraído un momento, al esconderse de Annie que ataviada con una peluca rubia y un hermoso vestido pasó a muy pocos centímetros de él del brazo de Archie, aparentemente recuperada del penoso incidente en que un malencarado y peligroso sujeto la había mortificado sin compasión. Haltoran, cuyo ánimo estaba también por los suelos, se descuidó y no se delató por muy poco. Una vez que la pareja hubo pasado de largo, Haltoran se giró hacia Mark y se dio cuenta, asustado de que ya no estaba a su lado. Temiéndose que hiciera alguna tontería se alejó discretamente del área de mesas y bancos guarecidos por sombrillas dispuestas en torno al pabellón de mármol y se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba el Internado, poniendo atención .al más ínfimo detalle e indicio, que pudiera ponerse sobre la pista de su amigo. Finalmente le divisó postrado de hinojos y la mirada perdida hacia una escena que le puso los pelos como escarpias. Finalmente los peores temores del joven pelirrojo se habían confirmado. Aquella dimensión era como un espejo que en cierta forma, devolvía un reflejo invertido de su realidad, y como era lógico y de esperar, el indestructible amor que unía a Mark y Candy, aquí no existía al haber seguido los acontecimientos su curso natural, pero solo que la intervención de Mark, conscientemente o no había hecho que dicho sentimiento hiciera realidad, cuando de no ser por ello, las circunstancias habrían alejado tal vez con carácter definitivo a Candy y a Terry. Haltoran iba a llegarse hasta Mark para sacar de allí a su amigo, puesto que presenciar aquello no le reportaría ningún bien, cuando, Mark impulsó su espalda hacia delante para apoyar sus manos sobre la hierba con tan mala fortuna que partió una rama seca con la palma de su mano izquierda. Candy que seguía abrazada a Terry alzó la cabeza y el enamorado joven se situó delante de Candy para protegerla con su cuerpo. Entonces le vieron. Mark, con aspecto desvalido y demacrado les devolvía la mirada, para apartar enseguida la vista. Terry se adelantó porque aun no le había reconocido y se dispuso a encararse con el intruso que había importunado aquel momento tan crucial como decisivo en su vida, aunque afortunadamente, ya se había declarado a Candy y esta le había dado el ansiado y esperado sí emocionada. Terry se adelantó a grandes zancadas y entonces Candy le retuvo sosteniendo las largas mangas de su casaca azul temerosa de que el enojado joven pudiera inferir al hombre que semejaba un mendigo algún daño, aun sin pretenderlo:

-No, espera amor mío, puede que sea un vagabundo, quizás alguien desorientado e inofensivo. Estoy segura de que no pretendía molestarnos.

-Aun así –dijo Terry crispando los puños- no puedo permitir que esté ahí mirándonos como si nada. Tendrá que darme una satisfacción si no quiere que le de una paliza por molestar a mi novia.

Su novia. Candy sonrió imperceptiblemente al comprobar lo bien que sonaba esa palabra en sus labios y el modo en que la protegía con tanta seguridad en si mismo.

Terry echó a andar para encararse con el supuesto indigente al que la distancia que mediaba entre los enamorados y el hombre no le permitía apreciar con claridad, sus facciones.

-Terry cariño –dijo Candy saboreando el empleo de semejantes calificativos tan dulces y placenteros de pronunciar y escuchar la entonación de su voz al desgranarlos lentamente- por favor, no le hagas daño. Interrógale, pero nada más. Parece tan indefenso y perdido…-dijo Candy con una nota de piedad en la inflexión de su voz.

Terry conmovido asintió. Por aquella prodigiosa criatura de inhumana belleza, sería capaz de saltar a lomos del mundo si tan solo Candy se lo sugiriera y tratar de hacerle cabalgar respondiendo a sus órdenes.

Terry ni se propuso el impedir que su novia se mantuviera en un discreto segundo plano, para preservarla de cualquier reacción violenta del desconocido, porque sabía que el temperamento obstinado de Candy, haría innecesaria por vana cualquier orden o insinuación que él realizara al respecto. Por lo que la muchacha ataviada como Julieta caminó asida de la mano derecha de Terry mientras este se encaminaba hacia el sujeto para encararse con él. Por su parte, Mark estaba tan débil y exánime, y todo le resultaba tan indigente y ajeno que aguardó mansamente al inevitable encuentro con la pareja. Haltoran que intuía con aire de preocupación lo que iba a pasar, corrió hacia su amigo para evitarle el amargo y difícilmente soportable trago, pero ya era tarde. Cuando Candy a la que Terry aferraba por el talle en ademán protector, y este le reconocieron la sorpresa fue mayúscula. A sus pies, inerme y vencido estaba el joven que le había salvado la vida durante aquella pelea nocturna llevándole sano y salvo de retorno al Internado. Terry le reconoció y fue incapaz de articular palabra, lo mismo que recordó el modo en que tan fácilmente como si fuera un juego de niños, se había deshecho de Neal y de sus compinches y como había esquivado su látigo con la rapidez mortal de una cobra. Haltoran se detuvo sin atreverse a intervenir, suponía que algo muy importante y crucial estaba a punto de suceder.

32

-Terry por favor, entiéndelo, déjame a solas unos instantes con él, por favor –le suplicaba Candy tratando de contener a su amado que no estaba muy convencido de que Mark resultara tan inofensivo como su lastimoso estado aparentaba. Finalmente, Terry no supo resistirse a las sollozantes esmeraldas que eran las pupilas de Candy y aceptó a regañadientes a retirarse a un discreto segundo plano, pero sin quitarle ojo de encima a Mark por si intentaba hacerle daño a su novia. Se reclinó en el tronco del árbol de la colina y vigiló estrechamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Había accedido en parte a mantenerse al margen de aquel imprevisto y amargo encuentro, para él por los ruegos de Candy y en parte en reconocimiento a que aquel intrigante joven, que no sabía que papel podía haber jugado en la vida de Candy, razón por la que unos tremendos celos le asaltaban inmisericordes que se había jugado el tipo por él.

Candy tomó las manos de Mark entre las suyas. Los dedos de Mark estaban ensangrentados y de sus hombros, piernas y brazos manaban largos regueros de sangre que habían formado un charco rojo en torno al joven. Mark levantó sus pupilas negras como el azabache a las de Candy. En cierta forma se estaba repitiendo el momento en que Mark volvió a encontrarse con Terry en Escocia., porque la primera vez había sido durante la guerra europea pero de forma diametralmente opuesta como si todo aquello no fuera más que una cruel y atroz burla del destino Pero en aquella ocasión era a la inversa. Terry pugnaba por alcanzar el favor de Candy, la cual le rechazó para seguir permaneciendo al lado de su esposo. Pero ahora era distinto, y todo se ponía en contra del joven y desventurado viajero del tiempo.. Tal vez fuera el castigo por enamorarse falsamente de otra mujer en una ciudad renacentista situada en otro planeta, en una insensata e inverosímil peripecia donde se percató que la leyenda de los amantes de Verona tenía un trasfondo de verdad. Quizás Candy fuera vestida como Julieta para reprocharle su infidelidad y dañarle cruelmente por ello, aun sin pretenderlo recordándoselo.

La sangre que rodeaba a Mark no la sorprendió. Sabía que sus heridas físicas, que no las de su alma terminarían por sanar, por lo que se centró en intentar confortarle y sacarle del negro pozo de desesperación en que había caído, y sin visos de lograr salir por si solo de él sin ayuda.

-Mark –dijo Candy, adoptando el tono de voz más dulce y compasivo que logró conferir a su voz- no puedes continuar así. Te estás destrozando, y me estás haciendo daño a mí, porque no puedo soportar el verte sufrir.

Mark levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Dos regueros de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Con voz lastimosa acertó a decir mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta:

-No me dejes Candy. Te quiero, fuiste, eres mi esposa. Nuestros hijos te necesitan, Marianne y Maikel…yo mismo te necesito. Sin ti yo no…-se interrumpió bruscamente suscitando el horror de la joven ante el significado que dejaba entrever la inconclusa frase, pero que se hacía evidente.

Candy le observó extrañada. Los niños no aparecían en sus sueños y al no ser capaz de evocar su efigie porque nunca los había conocido ni tan siquiera en sus imágenes oníricas, le resultaban tan ajenos y lejanos como el propio Mark.

-Acéptame, dame tu amor –dijo Mark insistente y abalanzándose hacia delante pero solo para acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha. Terry se dispuso a defenderla, pero la apurada Candy le contuvo con un precipitado gesto de su mano.

Candy no tuvo valor de impedirselo. Acarició los negros cabellos apelmazados de sudor y susurró en su oído:

-Mi pobre y triste amigo, me quedaré contigo hasta que estés más tranquilo pero no quiero engañarte ni hacerte daño. No estoy enamorada de ti Mark.

Calló por un instante guardando un embarazoso silencio y miró brevemente a Terry antes de continuar. Mark abrazado al talle de Candy la escuchaba con la mirada perdida sin articular palabra. Ya le daba todo lo mismo.

-Mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre…como has sido testigo.

En ese momento se reprochó no haber sido más discreta. Si alguna de las monjas o la propia rectora les hubiesen sorprendido, ambos lo habrían pasado ciertamente mal.

Finalmente sonaron claramente unas pisadas. Candy se giró asustada y Terry tensó su cuerpo en previsión de afrontar alguna imprevista y desagradable sorpresa.

Un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes se encaminó hacia ellos con pasos tenues y breves apenas audibles, y se detuvo cuando llegó justo a la altura de Mark y de Candy. Candy dio un respingo al reconocerle por sus sueños. Era el hombre que supuestamente se desposaba con Annie después de conocer a ambas, en una situación especialmente desconcertante y extraña. Haltoran decidió no reprochar a Candy su franqueza para con Mark, porque aquella muchacha no era la misma que habían conocido a pesar de ser su vivo retrato y por lo tanto, tampoco se le debía ni podía achacar culpa alguna porque a fin de cuentas ellos eran los intrusos en un tiempo y lugar que no les correspondía. El joven se temía que algo así sucediera, pero no se atrevió a contárselo a Mark por miedo a que su moral se hundiera aun más o definitivamente. Pero ahora que lo había descubierto tan abruptamente ya daba lo mismo. Haltoran se arrodilló junto a Mark y le tomó en brazos mientras Candy retiraba con cuidado la cabeza del joven de su regazo notando como las manos de Mark ya no ejercían presión en torno a su cintura. Le sorprendió que no reaccionara a los vaivenes que su cuerpo sufría, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que Mark había perdido la consciencia probablemente abrumado por tanto sufrimiento. Haltoran le levantó en vilo con cuidado. Se sorprendió de que le resultara tan ligero. La cabeza de Mark rodó hacia atrás suspendida en el aire, y su brazo derecho quedó colgando en posición vertical respecto al suelo mientras el otro reposaba con la palma de la mano abierta sobre su regazo. Las piernas se doblaron ligeramente y quedaron un poco arqueadas, pendiendo laxas y sobresaliendo por encima del antebrazo derecho de Haltoran que le sostenía por debajo de las rodillas con la mano derecha y pasando la otra por debajo de su espalda. Parecía una marioneta rota o deslucida por falta de cuidados adecuados, a la que además hubiesen cortado los hilos, adoptando una posición grotesca e inverosímil.

Terry se aproximó a Haltoran e intentó acercarse a Mark, pero el joven pelirrojo se apartó de él como si le estuviera acusando de ser el responsable de que su amigo se hubiera desvanecido, y él mismo prefirió no decir nada y permaneció callado todo el tiempo, retirando las lágrimas que aun permanecían frescas, humedeciendo la piel de Mark. Haltoran ceñudo y triste se giró dándoles la espalda después de posar en ambos una breve mirada de desolación, y se retiró lentamente de allí, caminando poco a poco, como si temiera despertarle. Candy intentó acompañarle, pero Terry negó con la cabeza, mirándola brevemente, y se lo impidió interponiendo su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente entre su amada y el patético y dramático dúo de amigos, en el que uno de sus miembros caminaba con dificultad, llevándose prácticamente a rastras al otro, y marchándose de allí con exasperante lentitud.

Terry sintió compasión del infortunado joven que seguía manteniendo echada la cabeza hacia atrás, con los largos cabellos negros flotando libres y casi rozando los tallos de las margaritas, que sobresalían entre la hierba, creciendo por doquier. Candy prorrumpió en llanto silencioso, lo que hizo que Terry la atrajera hacia sí y dijera para confortarla:

-No te preocupes. Saldrá adelante. Ese joven es muy fuerte, tiene aspecto de serlo, y terminará encontrando el amor y acabará por olvidarte. No te mortifiques más, amor mío –dijo con voz dulce, intentando tranquilizarla, cosa que ya suponía de antemano que constituiría una larga y difícil tarea, mientras besaba los cabellos de su novia, que no terminaba de estar totalmente segura de la supuesta veracidad de las palabras de Terry. Por el momento, para no agobiarla no la interrogaría acerca de que influencia o papel había jugado ese supuesto pretendiente en la vida de la mujer que esperaba convertir algún día, que deseaba no fuera demasiado lejano en el tiempo, en su esposa.

Candy se aferró con fuerza a Terry hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado, suplicando fervientemente que las palabras de Terry se tornasen realidad, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender o se le escapaba no era capaz de cortar su llanto por el abatido muchacho, que se le había declarado nuevamente sintiendo remordimientos por haberse enamorado de Terry en vez del inconsciente Mark, que era llevado en volandas por su amigo, quien sabía adonde. Terry decidió seguirles discretamente para averiguar cuanto pudiera acerca del extraño grupo de amigos, pese a las reticencias de Candy. Finalmente fueron los dos y cuando tras un corto y dramático periplo en el que Haltoran tropezó por dos ocasiones pendiente de la comodidad de su desdichado amigo, estando a punto de rodar por tierra junto con Mark, llegaron al desvencijado edificio en estado de ruina, que Candy no conocía, pero Terry sí. Ocultos tras la espesura terminaron por enterarse de parte del secreto de ambos hombres que les envolvía con un halo de insoportable misterio.

-Se alojan en el viejo edificio que estuvo destinado hasta hace cinco años, para impartir clases de Historia y Religión, hasta que la hermana Grey decidió abandonarlo definitivamente, debido a que ya de origen se construyó defectuosamente y sus cimientos eran poco estables. Y como no quería gastar parte del presupuesto del Internado en reformarlo o siquiera derribarlo, fue abandonado –susurró Terry al oído de Candy, añadiendo que la tacañería de la adusta rectora era legendaria y que se habilitaron otras aulas en desuso, para impartir las materias que antes se enseñaban allí.

-Por eso aparecían con tanta frecuencia por aquí y en el momento más insospechado –se horrorizó Candy sinceramente, mientras observaba como ambos desaparecían tras la puerta medio carcomida que se abría justo en plena fachada principal bajo el agrietado frontispicio.

-¿ Qué pretenderán esos hombres ? –comentó el joven inglés en voz baja- es como si estuvieran aguardando algo pero no me gustaría averiguarlo.

-No tengo la más remota idea de que es lo que quieren, querido, ojala lo supiera –mintió Candy que deseaba olvidarse de todo aquello lo antes posible.

Estaban tan concentrados en espiarles y hablando entre sí que no adivinaron como una sombra se les acercaba sin hacer ruido, por la espalda. Al girarse estuvieron a punto de gritar, sobre todo Candy. El joven pelirrojo de intensos ojos verdes, pero no tan bellos como los de Candy les estaba observando con gesto entristecido. En su expresión tranquila no parecía denotarse el menor atisbo o síntoma de hostilidad:

-Sabía que me seguiríais y por eso fingí que no me había dado cuenta, porque deseaba hablaros –dijo el muchacho suscitando la curiosidad de Terry y el horror de Candy que temió que Haltoran pudiera comentar algo que pusiera en peligro su amor con Terry y que hiciera que concluyera antes de comenzar, poniéndola en un serio aprieto.

-He dejado a Mark acostado dentro de una de las aulas. No me preguntes porque hemos estado viviendo aquí y como es que yo también conozco a Candy, porque no me creerías jamás por muchos años que vivieses y por más que intentases asimilarlo Terry. Es mejor que no sepas nada y te hagas cargo de nuestra situación. Solo espero que te hagas merecedor del cariño de Candy y que cuides de ella…porque nadie más la amará con la intensidad y la devoción con la que Mark lo hizo –concluyó pesaroso mirando hacia el interior del pabellón, que se percibía a través de la puerta principal, medio arrancada de sus goznes por el portazo que Haltoran la había propinado, rabioso por la terquedad de Mark que prácticamente había renunciado a Candy, y cuyo batiente se hallaba entreabierto, gimiendo lastimosamente con un irritante chirrido de sus bisagras oxidadas que hizo que Candy se estremeciera y buscara refugio en Terry que la abrazó con fuerza. Por un momento a la muchacha, se le ocurrió pedirle a Haltoran que le permitiera pasar adentro para verle, pero mudó de parecer, porque no tenía valor para hacerlo, aparte de que probablemente Haltoran se lo impediría.

Terry estaba a punto de estallar demandando una explicación para la complicada y enrevesada situación que no alcanzaba a entender en modo alguno, pero aquellos dos jóvenes le inquietaban sobremanera por lo que como su única y principal preocupación por ahora, era alejar de allí a Candy lo antes posible, permaneció callado. Ya vendrían las explicaciones que apaciguaran los tremendos y abrasadores celos que le estaban asaltando, y que cobrando intensidad, le quemaban el alma.

-Nos marcharemos de aquí tan pronto como mi amigo se recupere lo suficiente y nunca más volveremos a aparecer, lo juro, pero por favor, no nos delatéis. Mark está muy débil y necesita tranquilidad para restablecerse. Me lo llevaré en cuanto se recobre lo suficiente.

Terry asintió para alegría y tranquilidad de Candy. Adelantó su mano izquierda y Haltoran selló su compromiso de silencio con un fuerte apretón de manos agradeciéndole que no divulgara su secreto con otra inclinación de cabeza.

-Permaneced tranquilos, no diremos nada –concluyó Terry antes de que ambos hombres se despidieran cortésmente y el joven aristócrata se alejara con sigilo de allí, llevándose a su novia aferrándola por los hombros con su brazo derecho y procurando que no volviera la vista atrás. Por un instante le pareció percibir por el rabillo del ojo una especie de autómata enorme de bruñido cuerpo, que se paseaba por las dependencias de las antiguas aulas. Enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente para descartarlo. Lo atribuyó a su fértil imaginación desbordada por las intensas experiencias vividas en el corto lapso de un día que nunca le había parecido tan largo e inacabable. Cuando estuvieron a buena distancia de allí, Terry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Candy empezó a respirar más tranquila, serenándose gradualmente.

33

Eliza no había podido olvidar a Terry desde el día en que le abordara durante la celebración del baile de máscaras, que siguió al esplendido desfile de carrozas conmemorativo del Festival de Mayo. Había intentado sin éxito acercarse al impetuoso y apuesto muchacho por el que cada día sentía una mayor y más notable atracción y cuya imagen no conseguía borrar de su mente. Cada vez que procuraba aproximarse a Terry, este dotado de un sexto sentido la eludía constantemente con excusas banales, y aunque la trataba con corrección, el joven empezaba a cansarse del constante acoso al que le sometía la muchacha y del que todo el alumnado empezaba a hacerse eco, toda vez que la propia Eliza propalaba rumores maliciosos acerca de Candy en la que hacía destacar especialmente su condición de huérfana, calumniándola como ladrona y responsable indirecta del fallecimiento de Anthony Andrew, el primogénito de la familia que tan generosamente la había acogido y adoptado. Naturalmente, Candy no prestaba atención a tales mentiras infundadas pero su novio sí, porque no podía soportar que el nombre de la muchacha a la que amaba con intensidad fuera arrastrado por el fango. El joven sabía por boca de Candy, que los Legan la habían acusado sin pruebas de cometer robos, y que por ello fue enviada como sirvienta a un lejano rancho situado en Méjico, en el que afortunadamente no llegó a emplearse retornando sana y salva a Lakewood gracias a los buenos oficios del secretario personal de Albert, por orden expresa suya. Su protector y padre adoptivo, hacía ya tiempo que se temía que todo aquel desagradable asunto no era más que una sucia artimaña urdida por los dos inefables hermanos Legan que pretendían deshacerse de la adorable joven como fuera. Finalmente, obligado por los hermanos Cornwell y su primo Anthony, el acobardado muchacho tuvo que confesar admitiendo delante de todo el clan familiar, con la tía abuela a la cabeza, su plan para separar a Candy de los Andrew indisponiéndola con todos ellos. Terry decidió pedir explicaciones a Eliza para cortar de raíz los injuriosos rumores que circulaban por todos los mentideros del internado y que eran la comidilla en especial, del alumnado femenino. Pero antes de llevar a cabo su propósito, el joven decidió ensillar a su yegua Ceodra y sacarla del establo para cabalgar un poco y tranquilizarse, no fuera que soltara una barbaridad cuanto estuviera frente a la intrigante y bella muchacha de ojos ambarinos y cabellos casi cobrizos.

-Si hace esto es porque seguramente se ha prendado de mí –reflexionó Terry en voz alta mientras montaba en la yegua y chasqueaba las riendas para que el animal se pusiera en movimiento. Cabalgó por todo el recinto, suscitando la envidia de algunos de los muchachos que estaban tendidos en las cercanías o conversando apaciblemente entre ellos, porque la influencia de su familia era tal, que la hermana Grey había tenido que acceder al capricho del joven de traerse su yegua favorita como condición sinecuanon no ingresaría en el afamado Internado. No era la primera vez que los privilegios de Terry irritaban a más de uno, pero nadie podía hacer nada u oponerse a sus prerrogativas. En ese instante le salió Eliza al paso tras aguardarle escondida detrás de un árbol, por lo que el joven imprimió un tirón tan fuerte a las riendas que Ceodra se encabritó levantando sus patas delanteras a poca distancia de Eliza. La muchacha Legan se había atravesado en su camino poniendo los brazos en cruz. Terry irritado soltó un silbido y trató de calmarse para no soltar improperios y dijo:

-Cuidado señorita, es peligroso hacer eso. La chica que mostraba una expresión sonriente y descarado cerró los ojos y entrelazó las manos a su espalda diciendo:

-Terry necesito hablar contigo.

-Otra vez será señorita –repuso Terry impaciente- mi yegua quiere correr.

Y como corroborando las palabras de su amo, el animal empezó a rascar la tierra con su pata delantera izquierda relinchando con intensidad. El casco imprimió una pequeña huella en la hierba.

Eliza aprovechó para ir directamente al grano preguntando a Terry:

-¿ Crees que conoces bien a Candy ?

Terry intuyó que la envidiosa y bella joven era más peligrosa de lo que su aspecto engañoso y angelical sugería. Aquella chica era capaz de las peores artimañas con tal de salirse con la suya. El joven no dijo nada y escuchó como Eliza fue desgranando cada una de las mentiras que propalaba sobre su novia entre los alumnos del Internado y que conocía de sobra. Candy le había pedido que no prestara atención a tales infundios y que hiciera caso omiso de cuantas calumnias escuchara acerca suyo.

Eliza le contó cuanto ya sabía fingiendo que lo hacía por el bien de Terry ya que sabía perfectamente que ambos enamorados se veían en secreto procurando no dejar la menor huella de sus furtivos encuentros ni ponerse en evidencia. Si la severa rectora les descubría, lo más probablemente es que el asunto se zanjara con la expulsión de Candy, cosa que Eliza pretendía a toda costa para quedarse a solas con el joven del que se había enamorado ineluctablemente sin tener que lidiar con la rivalidad que para ella suponía la presencia de Candy aparte del enconado y acendrado odio que sentía hacia ella.

-Y además –dijo Eliza cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en uno de sus inconfundibles y característicos gestos- si permaneces a su lado, mancharás el nombre de tu familia. Pero Terry no reaccionó como Eliza esperaba. En un primer momento,pareció que si cuando el joven replicó:

-Gracias por el consejo, pero si eres tan amable, te agradecería que le hablases a la hermana Grey también acerca de mí.

Eliza adoptó una expresión de asombro que casi provocó la hilaridad de Terry, el cual añadió casi a bocajarro:

-Dile que Terry Grandschester fuma, bebe alcohol, se pelea, rompe las normas a menudo y delinque aunque sigue en el colegio, gracias a las donaciones de su padre –repuso mientras contraía su puño y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona para luego dirigir sus ojos azules hacia el límpido cielo del mes de Mayo, poniéndose repentinamente muy serio. Los repentinos cambios de humor que se obraban en Terry, eran una constante en él.

-Terry –balbució la joven sorprendida y atenazada ante la fría mirada que el joven le dirigió.

-Si te conviertes en amiga mía o mantienes algún tipo de relación conmigo, lo más seguro es que arrastres por el fango, el honor y la buena reputación de los Andrew, díselo.

Terry espoleó a su yegua que se encabritó haciendo que Eliza se retirara involuntariamente hacia atrás haciéndose a un lado. Intentó detenerle, pero Ceodra reemprendió su interrumpida cabalgada empezando a moverse de nuevo impelida por su jinete. Antes de dejar atrás a la mortificada chica, Terry se giró hacia ella con gesto burlón y añadió:

-Deberías contemplar tu cara en un espejo. Seguramente el reflejo que te devolvería sería el de la típica persona que habla mal de los demás por puro despecho y envidia.

La cara de Eliza era todo un poema, pero el rencor que llevaba dentro la tornaba inestable y muy peligrosa, tal y como Terry había supuesto acertadamente. Eliza contrajo los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerse sangrar.

"Se burló de mí, me insultó, jamás se lo perdonaré" –pensó conteniendo a duras penas sus lágrimas de pura rabia y mientras levantaba la mano derecha crispada fuertemente en un puño que temblaba debido a la ira, que estaba a punto de estallar por momentos en su interior, y que pugnaba por salir a flote, formuló una temible y cruel amenaza:

"No puedo perdonarte, Terry Grandchester no."

Calló por unos instantes y añadió una nueva reflexión que esta vez expresó en voz alta:

-Pero a esa entrometida de Candy menos aun.

Un brillo de pura maldad refulgió en sus ojos ambarinos y que fue presenciado por Clean, el coatí blanco de Candy y que se había refugiado en uno de los vetustos y añosos árboles del Internado tras asustar involuntariamente a la hermana Grey y salir huyendo aleccionado por Candy, para ponerse a salvo.

Clean fue testigo de la silente pero violenta reacción de la intrigante y vengativa muchacha desde una de las ramas adyacente a la copa del árbol. El inteligente animal dio un respingo dejando exhalar un leve pero nítido y dramático quejido de tristeza, asustado ante la dura y cruel expresión de Eliza, que afeaba la belleza de su rostro terso y juvenil. En esos momentos lo que más anheló y echaba en falta era poder hablar, para avisar a Candy y a Terry del terrible peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, cual espada de Damocles que no tardaría en segar la incipiente felicidad de ambos jóvenes.

34

Candy estaba preparando a conciencia un examen que su clase tendría para dentro de dos días cuando la voz de su amiga Patty que movía la mano izquierda reclamando su atención desde el quicio de la puerta, hizo que interrumpiera la lectura del libro de texto que tenía abierto ante sí. La inteligente y temible Eliza Legan estaba de espaldas a ella observando la ventana y decidió que sería un buen momento para espiar a Candy, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera emplear en su contra. Siguió discretamente a ambas amigas. En el exterior, era ya de noche y una vez de que Patty se había cerciorado de que no había ningún peligro, se deslizó con sigilo afuera siendo seguida a corta distancia por Candy. Atravesaron las galerías de arcos del claustro y accedieron al jardín. Por más que Candy intentó sonsacar a Patty esta no soltó prenda hasta que estuvo ante un árbol que presentaba un hueco en su corteza a ras del suelo, de forma triangular. La tímida muchacha se ajustó los lentes redondos sobre su corta nariz y extrajo una carta del bolsillo de su falda blanca depositándola en la oquedad. Ante las preguntas de Candy, la chica se sonrojó ligeramente y explicó a su amiga:

-Se trata de nuestro buzón secreto –dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y rebuscaba dentro de la abertura, de la que sacó una misiva distinta al tiempo que escondía la suya dentro.

Patty informó a Candy de que se estaba carteando con Stear en secreto. La severidad de las reglas del Internado no permitían en modo alguno, el contacto entre los alumnos de ambos sexos, ni tan siquiera de forma epistolar, dificultad que los jóvenes soslayaban con ingeniosas y elaboradas tretas que escapaban al control y conocimiento de la hermana Grey. Candy la abrazó efusivamente felicitándola, sin que ambas amigas sospecharan que a poca distancia, desde las sombras, Eliza espiaba maliciosamente y tomaba buena nota de aquello para urdir un plan en contra de Candy que estaba tomando forma por momentos en su aguda y activa mente. La refinada crueldad e astucia de la muchacha no parecía conocer límites a la hora de inferir daño y elaborar secretamente rebuscados y retorcidos planes. En ese instante, Candy y Patty fueron espantadas por la luz del fanal que una de las hermanas de la ronda nocturna sostenía en lo alto seguida de otra de las religiosas. Cada ronda se componía normalmente de dos monjas que patrullaban en rutas y horas aleatorias, para que los estudiantes no consiguieran aprenderse de memoria sus recorridos para así poder eludirlos en caso de que la tentación de abandonar sus habitaciones por la noche, fuera demasiado grande como para eludirla entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

35

Mark se había recobrado antes de lo previsto de su inesperado desmayo, cuando Candy confirmó su negativa reafirmándose en su decisión de no corresponder a sus desesperadas y tristes demandas de amor. Había sangrado porque la tensión del momento provocó un aumento de la velocidad del iridium en su sistema circulatorio, por lo que la presión generada había desalojado parte de su sangre para evitar que su organismo se colapsara. Harto de estar encerrado entre las cuatro ruinosas y sucias paredes del ajado edificio, se despertó en plena noche. A su lado Haltoran dormía con la cabeza reclinada en la cabecera de su cama. El joven se había desplomado de cansancio tras velarle durante varias noches y días seguidos durante los cuales no se había separado en ningún momento más que para procurarse comida o algunos utensilios que les eran imprescindibles. Mark revolvió conmovido los cabellos de su amigo y le abrigó con una de las ásperas mantas que habían conseguido agenciarse antes de que el celo de la hermana Grey pusiera fin a sus prácticamente impunes correrías a lo largo y ancho del campus que realizaban cuando les venía en gana. Palmeó la espalda de su amigo y abandonó el edificio con sigilo. Mermadon había sido emplazado personalmente por Haltoran para que en su ausencia no dejara salir a Mark, y haciendo que el robot se convirtiera en la sombra del joven, pero el coloso metálico estaba en ese mismo momento reajustando su programación y chequeando sus sistemas, por lo que se podía aseverar que equivalía a que estuviera desconectado. Mark sintió algunos cargos de conciencia por dejar a sus dos amigos solos, pero no aguantaba más tiempo confinado entre los deslucidos muros de las antiguas aulas. Salió a la calle y se sorprendió de localizar a Eliza manipulando lo que parecía una oquedad a ras de tierra en un árbol que debería tener una edad estimada en varios cientos de años. Se escondió y observó como la chica introducía algo en la abertura. Cuando trató de averiguar que sucedía, la patrulla nocturna conformada por dos monjas de oscuro hábito atravesó las largas galerías como método disuasorio para que los alumnos no intentaran acceder al dormitorio de las chicas y viceversa. Quien era sorprendido in fraganti era expulsado casi de inmediato en los días posteriores. Como no podía utilizar su poder de apantallamiento por el reciente derramamiento de sangre que había sufrido y estaba algo débil, optó por retirarse discretamente para que no le descubrieran, pero intuyó que un peligro se cernía sobre Candy. La danzarina luz del candil de la hermana Sellers alumbró el lugar donde hasta hacía unos instantes se había encontrado Mark, que merced a sus reflejos pudo esquivar el alcance del haz luminoso por muy poco margen.

36

Candy estaba sentada al pie de las escalinatas de un pequeño y coqueto templete de mármol blanco cuya cúpula azul se recortaba sobre el cielo de idéntico color. Estaba leyendo un libro cuando la voz de Patty llamándola por su nombre atrajo su atención:

-Caaandddyy –gritó Patty desde corta distancia.

-Aquí estoy Patty –respondió Candy agitando la mano.

La muchacha parecía muy apurada y respiraba agitadamente por la carrera que había realizado a buen ritmo. Las piernas apenas le sostenían a cuenta de ello.

-Encontré esta carta en el buzón secreto para ti Candy –repuso la chica recobrándose aun del cansancio que el venir corriendo hasta allí le había inferido.

Candy creyó que su amiga intentaba mostrarle una de sus cartas de amor, por lo que declinó el leerla adelantando la palma de la mano mientras guiñaba el ojo izquierdo a Patty. La joven morena le entregó la misiva sacándola de su error, ya que no era para ella si no para Candy.

-¿ Una carta ? –inquirió la joven sorprendida- ¿ para mí ? –añadió con voz ligeramente chillona.

Depositó el libro de tapas rojas alusivo al continente africano sobre el suelo frío y pulimentado del templete y rasgó el sobre, nerviosa y con dedos temblorosos, leyendo ávidamente las breves líneas supuestamente plasmadas en el papel por la persona amada.. El corazón de Candy se aceleró al descubrir de que se trataba:

" Querida Candy:

Debo hablarte urgentemente. Te espero esta noche en el establo a la doce.

PD: Rompe esta carta luego de leerla. Te quiero.

Terry".

Candy llegó a la conclusión de que Terry conocía el peculiar y secreto buzón porque quizás Stear se lo habría contado. Lo más seguro es que Archie ni supiera de semejante sistema de comunicación y la mala relación que sostenía con Terry, con quien había llegado a entablar un duelo a espada, afortunadamente sin mayores consecuencias y que la hermana Grey ocultó temerosa del escándalo subyacente si tal hecho se divulgaba, desde luego no favorecería que el joven primo de Candy le realizara una confidencia semejante.

37

Como era de suponer la enamorada y emocionada muchacha acudió a la supuesta cita, caminando con precaución una vez que abandonó su cuarto descolgándose por el balcón con una cuerda atada a la balaustrada, procurando no hacer ruído para no alertar a las patrullas nocturnas que la siempre desconfianza rectora organizaba para impedir una de sus más recurrentes y particulares pesadillas: las salidas nocturnas de sus pupilos que muchas veces no se resignaban a dormir cómoda y plácidamente en sus lechos a la espera de un nuevo día. Candy se fue escondiendo de árbol en árbol intentando que ningún contratiempo la sorprendiera echando a perder sus propósitos. Se encaminó con rapidez hacia el establo, una construcción de madera de tejado inclinado y situada en un claro del bosque e iba tan apresurada que inadvertidamente rompió una rama que produjo un chasquido que espantó a varias aves nocturnas, que levantaron el vuelo batiendo frenéticamente las alas y asustando a Candy que dominó sus nervios a flor de piel, a duras penas. Llegó hasta las puertas de roble de la recia y achaparrada edificación y tocó la superficie con los nudillos con suavidad. No obtuvo respuesta. Llamó a su novio por su nombre y la voz del joven le respondió desde el otro lado invitándola a entrar. Candy dio un respingo y abrió uno de los batientes para acceder al interior del establo. Ceodra relinchó al ser súbitamente despertada por la irrupción de Candy y la joven llamó a Terry preguntándole donde estaba. Si no terminaba de encontrarse con él terminaría por sufrir un shock de la ansiedad que llevaba acumulada encima. Terry encendió un fanal que iluminó el recinto. Estaba sentado a los pies de su yegua que le observaba indiferente desde detrás de su cubículo encerrada tras una cerca de madera. Aun con el miedo en el cuerpo, Candy avanzó hacia él y le abrazó preguntándole de que quería hablarle con tanta urgencia a esas horas. Terry se asombró y preguntó a su vez:

-¿ Cómo Candy ? –inquirió separándose un poco de Candy rompiendo el contacto con ella- yo creí que eras tú la que necesitaba verme. Deslizaste una nota bajo la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Yo no hice tal cosa –dijo Candy perpleja y empezando a sospechar que alguien les había jugado una mala pasada. –y además Terry, tú me dejaste una nota en el buzón secreto diciendo que me querías ver cuanto antes.

La cara de Terry le hizo ver a Candy que no sabía en lo más mínimo de lo que estaba hablando:

-Yo no se que es ese buzón ni donde está Candy. Yo tampoco te envié ninguna carta.

-¿ Entonces ? –preguntó Candy con el miedo plasmado en sus hermosos ojos como esmeralda girándose hacia las puertas del establo cuando ambos enamorados escucharon un repentino sonido proveniente de los batientes que se iban desplazando lentamente hacia dentro.

-Alguien nos ha tendido una trampa –estalló Terry poniéndose delante de su amada para protegerla de cualquier posible amenaza. Cuando el joven le reclamó la misiva para estudiarla, Candy azorada le explicó que la había hecho añicos, porque en ella se le pedía que la rompiera y que se deshiciera de los pedazos de papel.

El ruido proveniente de la puerta cada vez era más fuerte y no podía ser ignorado. Terry apagó el candil pero la penumbra del establo fue iluminada por la claridad proveniente de otro que sostenía en alto la enojada y cejijunta hermana Grey, respaldada por un tropel de monjas que les observaban con reprobación. La rectora preguntó enojada que estaban haciendo allí exigiendo una respuesta clara e inmediata de ambos jóvenes.

Antes de que Candy pudiera replicar nada o Terry salir en defensa de su novia, la enojada religiosa clamó:

-Han cometido un acto vergonzoso que mancha la reputación del Colegio.

Entonces entre el grupo de monjas que escoltaban a la hermana Grey destacaron dos figuras con el uniforme femenino del internado. Una de ellas era Louise Malcott, la inseparable secuaz y amiga de Eliza Legan que contemplaba triunfante a la atribulada y cariacontecida Candy.

-Tú –acertó a exclamar Candy.

-Entonces era cierto lo que se rumoreaba. –dijo la vengativa joven dirigiéndose hacia la hermana Grey con fingida afectación –utilizan este lugar para sus citas secretas y verse así a escondidas. Quien sabe la de actos pecaminosos y horrendos habrán cometido aquí a solas –exclamó Eliza histriónica exagerando deliberadamente sus rasgos y su tono de voz para enojar y soliviantar aun más a la de por si encolerizada hermana Grey.

Candy intentó abalanzarse sobre Eliza ante la grave insinuación de que se acostaba con Terry. Aunque ambos se habían besado y abrazado no habían mantenido relaciones ya que aquel era un paso que deberían meditar juntos y que por lo menos hasta que no hicieran pública su relación y terminaran el curso escolar, no darían. Ambos querían estar muy seguros antes de ponerlo en práctica. Dos monjas sujetaron a Candy por los antebrazos, que pataleaba furiosa intentando agredir a Eliza que sonreía satisfecha. En cuanto Terry intentó acudir en ayuda de Candy sufrió la misma suerte siendo retenido por los dos fornidos vigilantes que reforzaban las labores de vigilancia dentro del campus, apoyando a las monjas con sus propios itinerarios de patrulla.

Cuando Terry reclamó a Eliza sus artimañas, esta disimuló perfectamente no dándose por aludida y justificando su presencia allí:

-Solo estoy aquí para velar por el buen nombre del colegio y confirmar si el rumor que corría de boca en boca era cierto o no –dijo saboreando también la desazón y la furia que agitaban a Terry. Se sentía vengada por el desaire que había cometido con ella unos días atrás mientras cabalgaba a lomos de su yegua y algo antes en el baile del Festival de Mayo, al rechazar su invitación para que fuese su pareja.

-Mentirosa –clamó Terry y Candy casi al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que vendría a continuación fue algo que difícilmente podrían superar ni olvidar en mucho tiempo tanto Terry como Candy. La hermana Grey endureció su ya de por si petrea expresión y dijo elevando el tono de voz:

-Por tu conducta pecaminosa e inmoral –dijo extendiendo su brazo derecho para señalar a Candy con un dedo acusador- decreto que seas expulsada de esta venerable Institución de forma indefinida por tu comportamiento aberrante e indigno. Pondré al corriente a tus familiares para que vengan a buscarte, y mientras, como castigo permanecerás confinada en una celda de meditación.

Hizo un gesto a las religiosas de oscuro hábito y no menos amenazador semblante que la acompañaban y se llevaron a rastras a Candy que trató de resistirse, chillando y pataleando clamando por su inocencia. Terry se encaró con la hermana Grey reclamando para sí el mismo castigo que había sufrido Candy.

-Tu caso es diferente –dijo la rectora desviando la mirada con embarazo y sin demasiadas ganas de hablar de ello. Deseaba zanjar la cuestión cuanto antes y repuso –tú perteneces a una influyente familia y eres de noble cuna, mientras que esa muchacha que te ha hipnotizado y seducido con sus malas artes se crió en un hospicio. Y no quiero hablar más de este asunto. Ahora Terry Grandchester, vete a tu cuarto y medita sobre las malas acciones que has cometido inducido por esa joven.

Terry se rebeló debatiéndose con furia, pero los dos vigilantes le mantuvieron firmemente asido sujetándole los brazos por detrás de la espalda:

-Se trata de las donaciones que realiza mi padre, ¿ verdad hermana Grey ? se trata de eso sin duda alguna.

La rectora quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Las acertadas preguntas de Terry la estaban poniendo en un compromiso delante de todos. Sin responder a sus preguntas ordenó a los dos hombres que lo escoltaran hasta su habitación y que se aseguraran de que no saliera de allí en ningún momento.

Candy fue confinada en una fría y mohosa celda por dos religiosas de facciones serias y adustas. Tras cerrar la pesada puerta de hierro sin atender a sus requerimientos y demandas, las hermanas se retiraron sin tan siquiera volver la vista sobre su hombro ni escuchar los lamentos de Candy que golpeando la plancha metálica de la puerta con sus pequeños puños, clamaba continuamente por su inocencia gritando que tanto Terry como ella habían sido víctimas de una cruel trampa urdida por Eliza. Naturalmente, nadie la creyó. La celda estaba ubicada en el interior de una extraña construcción cilíndrica que semejaba una desmadejada y desgarbada torre de piedra, escorada peligrosamente hacia un lado. Finalmente, desalentada ante la falta de respuesta se desplomó llorando al pie de la puerta tras deslizar sus manos sobre la fría y áspera superficie de la misma. Entonces miró sorprendida hacia arriba porque la luz de la luna estaba entrando por alguna parte y descubrió que la torre carecía de techumbre alguna porque esta se había desplomado hacia ya mucho aunque aun se conservaban algunos restos dispersos de la misma intactos en forma de aleros. A través de la gran abertura, las estrellas titilaban en lo alto del firmamento ofreciéndola un hermoso espectáculo Candy quiso ser como ellas pero se encontraba atrapada entre espesas y frías paredes que impedían que su ferviente deseo pudiera culminarse plenamente. Descendió poco a poco las escaleras que había frente a la puerta y se sentó en cuclillas escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Un escritorio de madera muy ajado y en mal estado con una palmatoria encima que albergaba una vela a medio consumir y sobre la que remansaban los restos de la cera fundida y ya endurecida al enfriarse, y un camastro eran el único y sobrio mobiliario de la celda. Sin embargo no estaba sola. Unos pasos resonaron en el exterior y Candy aplicó su oído a la puerta de hierro intentando detectar quien era su desconocido visitante. Entonces hizo bocina con las manos y preguntó esperanzada:

-Terry, ¿ eres tú,cariño ?

Ya le daba absolutamente igual que todo el alumnado y el personal docente se enterasen del noviazgo que tanto ella como Terry estaban sosteniendo en secreto. Pero no hubo respuesta. A los pies de la siniestra y oscura torre construida en piedra de sillería un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos como la noche y enfundado en una cazadora de cuero ajustada en torno a su cuerpo y sobre unos bastos y deslucidos pantalones vaqueros respondió finalmente a su desesperada llamada de auxilio:

-No temas Candy. Voy a sacarte de ahí. Ten valor y no desfallezcas.

Candy se quedó tan petrificada como los recios muros que la separaban de la ansiada libertad. Aquella no era la voz de Terry.

-¿ Mark ? –preguntó angustiada llevándose las manos a los labios. Entonces percibió una claridad irreal que asustó a la hermana Grey, a algunas monjas que hacían la ronda y a parte del alumnado que no estaba durmiendo. Entonces Candy notó una paz y una calma que imbuían su alma de serenidad y tranquilidad. Era una energía tan pacífica y maravillosa, que la muchacha sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar, no por ella misma y su adversa suerte, si no por el muchacho que desprendía semejante luz y al que el amor había impelido a salir en busca, pese a su abatimiento, de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Entonces una nueva estrella fugaz nació para incorporarse junto a sus compañeras en el firmamento. El joven remontó el vuelo cuando su densidad molecular fue tan ligera, hasta el punto que el poder más amable y hermoso del iridium le permitió despegarse de la tierra sin apenas esfuerzo. Mark salvó ágilmente la altura de la torre que para él no era más que una sencilla e inofensiva barrera fácil de superar y entró por la parte superior carente de techo para bajar mansamente y aparecer a los pies de Candy. La chica notó como un sentimiento muy intenso, nacía en su pecho, el recuerdo de un amor mucho más fuerte y rotundo del que la unía a Terry y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al joven que había acudido a rescatarla.

38

Con la precipitación y las prisas, Mark había olvidado lo más obvio y evidente, que hubiera sido interceptar la correspondencia que era depositada en el improvisado buzón y haber analizado detenidamente cada carta hasta encontrar la que supuestamente había dejado Eliza para Candy, y que había cerrado la astuta y ladina trampa que había tendido en torno a la muchacha y a Terry. Probablemente se habría destrozado los sueños de unos cuantos enamorados que no recibirían respuesta de su amado o amada por esa vez, y levantado suspicacias entre ellos, pero habría evitado que Candy acudiera a la falsa cita y con ello ser recluida en la extraña construcción en forma de torre contrahecha a la espera definitiva de su expulsión. Y además de esa manera, Eliza habría quedado en evidencia ante la rectora por acusar falsamente a dos alumnos al encontrar el establo donde la yegua de Terry se albergaba, completamente vacío, a excepción de la esplendida montura blanca del joven inglés. Pero Mark estaba en un estado tal de ansiedad y desolación que no fue capaz de pensar claramente y por otro lado, intentar saltar en el tiempo en una realidad alternativa, podría resultar muy peligroso. Bastante era que había logrado introducirse en la torre para sacar de allí a Candy, pero quedaba otro asunto que resolver y no precisamente baladí. Una vez que Candy estuviera fuera, la hermana Grey no le levantaría el castigo fácilmente y menos se echaría atrás en su decisión, tras comprometerse a ello delante de tantos testigos. Cuando Candy vio aparecer a Mark corrió hacia él, mojándole con sus lágrimas. Ambos se miraron y la muchacha sollozante le dijo:

-Perdóname Mark, perdóname por no haber sabido darme de cuenta de lo mal que lo estabas pasando, Yo…

Mark puso una mano en los labios de la chica y sonrió. Tenía una bonita y esplendorosa sonrisa. Candy se preguntó si habría obrado bien comprometiéndose con Terry. De pronto se percató asustada, de que no sabía realmente lo que quería. Su corazón se hallaba dividido entre Terry y Mark. El poderoso influjo del vínculo que ataba a Candy y a Mark empezaba a ejercer todo su poder desde la otra realidad alternativa de la que Mark procedía.

-Ahora eso no importa –dijo Mark solicito procurando dominar sus sentimientos y besarla allí mismo- te sacaré de aquí. Ya conoces mis poderes por tus sueños. ¿ estás dispuesta ?

Candy asintió, porque su principal afán era abandonar aquella tétrica y lóbrega prisión cuanto antes por lo que por el momento no reconsideró lo que harían a continuación, una vez que estuviese libre. Se aferró a Mark sin palabras, y como si hubiera hecho aquello cientos de veces, asistió con naturalidad al momento en que la mansa energía iridiscente emanaba de su cuerpo tornándole tan ligero que el atormentado joven subió lentamente con Candy a cuestas, que se sujetaba a su cuello con ambas manos. Mark por su parte, la ceñía con sumo cuidado por el talle para no dañarla. La suerte que a veces le era tan adversa, le protegió nuevamente, porque aquella noche la luna lucía en el firmamento tan plena y radiante, que la quasi irreal luz que el astro desprendía sirvió para enmascarar la del aura de Mark, que por otra parte, habría despertado a medio colegio, alertando por supuesto a la ronda nocturna y a la propia hermana Grey. Candy experimentó una calma y tranquilidad tan pacíficas en contacto con Mark, al percibir su aura tan cálida que como un susurro parecía acariciar su alma, que no pudo evitar reprimir sus ganas de llorar. El amor que le había profesado a Mark en ese ignoto mundo del que le había hablado, estaba comenzando a llegar a este procedente del otro.

39

Cuando Candy estuvo libre, una vez que Mark rebasó el alto dintel de la torre cilíndrica sin techumbre y la depositó sana y salva sobre la hierba la joven reparó finalmente que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. De repente su mundo se había derrumbado una vez más sobre ella y ahora además aunque amaba a Terry, la alargada sombra de Mark empezaba a cobrar cada vez más fuerza. El haber percibido la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón a través de la dorada aura que les envolvió y que les había permitido volar mansamente le había hecho reconsiderar sus sentimientos, aunque como aun no estaba segura optó por guardar sus temores para sí. Su corazón se había perdido en una encrucijada de amor.

Candy no podía seguir permaneciendo por otro lado, por más tiempo en el Internado. Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Quizás aquel fuera el momento. Mark adivinando sus intenciones le tendió una mano y le dijo:

-Ven con nosotros. Te protegeremos mientras tomas una decisión.

-¿ A qué te refieres ? no te comprendo –preguntó sorprendida la chica.

Mark iba a responderle cuando una tremenda algarabía resonó procedente de donde estaba su improvisada residencia. Se escucharon algunos disparos y muy pronto el silencio reinante en el recinto del Internado se truncó como por ensalmo. Mark se interpuso entre Candy y la supuesta amenaza para protegerla. La chica se aferró a Mark mientras exclamaba atemorizada:

-¿ Qué pasa Mark ? tengo miedo.

-No lo se Candy –estuvo a punto de añadir cariño, pero se lo pensó mejor y pronunció su nombre- pero parece que…

Entonces una forma metálica inmensa perseguida por hombres armados, que descargaban sus armas contra el autómata, vino corriendo hacia ellos. Y asido a duras penas a la espalda del robot, intentando no caerse se agitaba violentamente un joven pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos verdes que maldecía el no tener su arma consigo encima y que el módulo de programación que permitía a Mermadon ejercer la violencia necesaria y justa para repeler una agresión, se hubiera estropeado justo unas horas antes. Venían siendo seguidos a corta distancia por hombres con el uniforme azul oscuro de la Policía Metropolitana, y que esgrimían sus revólveres, conminando a voz en grito a los intrusos a que se detuvieran cuanto antes. Pero aunque las balas silbaban en torno a ellos, rebotando contra el blindaje de kevlar de Mermadon, obligando a Haltoran a protegerse resguardándose, tras el pecho del robot, como era de esperar, robot y creador hicieron total caso omiso de los requerimientos de los agentes de la ley.

40

De no ser por lo dramático y trágico de la situación que estaban viviendo, a la par que extraña y completamente ilógica, de no ser porque era completamente real, Mark habría prorrumpido en carcajadas. Pero su mejor amigo estaba siendo tiroteado a muy corta distancia por funcionarios de la Policía Metropolitana y corría un serio riesgo de perder la vida, de no ser porque Mermadon le protegía gracias a su resistente e impenetrable blindaje de acero mezclado con kevlar. Para colmo, había liberado a Candy de su cautiverio pero cuando los agentes de la ley se enterasen de que además de dos peligrosos intrusos había un secuestrador las certeras balas de los policías también le pondrían en su punto de mira. Candy chilló asustada y Mark la situó detrás suyo para tenerla controlada y defenderla con más posibilidades de éxito. Mark miró a Haltoran interrogante, pero no había tiempo de explicaciones. Mermadon gracias al sistema de patines que surgía de las plantas de sus pies y que Haltoran le había instalado iba dejando atrás a los policías, mientras su creador cambiaba de posición constantemente, ora situándose en la espalda del robot, ora resguardándose bajo su pecho, para dificultar que los proyectiles hicieran blanco en él.

-No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero tenemos que marcharnos definitivamente de aquí –voceó Haltoran mientras se agachaba para evitar que una bala le acertara en plena sien –nos encontraremos en el antiguo pueblo, donde estuviste viviendo.

Mark no respondió aunque asintió dando muestras de haberle entendido. Tenía que hacer algo para proteger la retirada de sus amigos y conseguir que ganaran tiempo suficiente para que lograra ponerse a salvo, y como los agentes aun no se habían percatado de su presencia, extendió su mano izquierda y proyectó un rayo de iridium hacia delante, creando una pared completamente traslúcida contra la que los agentes colisionaron haciéndoles rodar por tierra. Uno de los bobbies perdió su característico casco mientras otro, al rebotar contra el escudo que Mark había creado, salió despedido contra uno de sus compañeros derribándole al suelo al caer pesadamente sobre él. Ambos hombres perdieron el conocimiento y quedaron en grotescas posiciones tendidos sobre la hierba y los altos árboles de los bosques del Internado San Pablo.

Ni que decir tiene a todo esto, que los disparos, los gritos y el tremendo alboroto que la persecución había desatado, sumió en un mar de confusión y de miedo al Internado. Los alumnos y alumnas fueron conducidos rápidamente a unas antiguas bodegas que ya no se utilizaban, pero que ahora cumplirían la función de improvisado refugio, mientras la hermana Grey, completamente histérica reclamaba información a diestro y siniestro, pero las asustadas monjas entre las que trataba de poner un poco de orden el padre North, vicario del Internado no supieron aclararle que es lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, la rectora al borde de las lágrimas se tropezó con la hermana Sellers que parecía no perder la compostura ni el aplomo siquiera en aquellas confusas y para nada confortadoras circunstancias. La religiosa de ojos caídos y prominente nariz tranquilizó a la hermana Grey o por lo menos lo intentó diciéndola:

-He llamado a la Policía porque detecté la presencia de los intrusos que tantos quebraderos de cabeza nos han dado en todo este tiempo, madre –dijo la monja con su desagradable voz nasal.

La hermana Grey entonces tuvo una corazonada y se asomó a un balcón tras entrar en una habitación vacía perteneciente a una alumna, pese a las súplicas de la hermana Sellers para que entrara nuevamente, porque podría resultar peligroso. Pese a que aguzó la vista no alcanzó a distinguir nada, si acaso unos hombres que corrían a lo lejos perseguidos por la Policía Metropolitana hasta que extrañamente y de forma inexplicable los funcionarios comenzaron a desplomarse en el suelo y a rebotar como si hubiera algo que los estuviera frenando o conteniendo.

La rectora abandonó la habitación y salió al pasillo, cruzándose con decenas de histéricas muchachas que gritaban pugnando por ponerse a salvo y corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tratando de ganar un lugar seguro. Afortunadamente, la hermana Margaret consiguió tranquilizarlas y haciendo valer su autoridad y buenos oficios, logró que la siguieran dócilmente hacia las bodegas donde se refugiarían hasta que todo terminara.

-¿ Qué aspecto tenían esos intrusos hermana Sellers ? –preguntó la rectora suspicaz y girándose lentamente mientras el sonido de los disparos se reemprendía nuevamente haciendo que la hermana Grey se agachara instintivamente. Los policías estaban descargando sus armas contra la pared invisible creada por Mark merced a un poder que hacía mucho tiempo no había vuelto a utilizar. Las balas rebotaban con fuerza hiriendo a algunos de los policías que las habían disparado, al volver sobre su trayectoria, aunque afortunadamente no de gravedad, y otros acertaron a ponerse a cubierto en el momento justo en que la munición retornó hacia ellos a muy pocos centímetros sobre sus cabezas.

La hermana Sellers dudó de contarle a su superiora lo que había presenciado claramente, pero la expectante y endurecida expresión de la hermana Grey, terminó por vencer sus recelos, más por la impresión que la adusta mujer producía en ella que otra cosa. Se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz sonó tan nasal y distorsionada como siempre:

-Uno de ellos era un muchacho pelirrojo, y el otro…no me va a creer madre –dijo la hermana Sellers cruzando los brazos sobre el hábito oscuro y bajando la cabeza dubitativa, mientras desviaba la vista para no enfrentarse a los ojos de la hermana Grey.

-Vamos hermana, tiene que contarme lo que vio…ahora.

La monja suspiró y persignándose dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Parecía un hombre…pero como hecho de metal, y en realidad…era más alto que un ser humano. Y esa cosa me habló con una voz muy dulce y tranquila. Me dijo "Buenas noches hermana, tenemos una esplendida noche, valga la redundancia".

La hermana Grey arqueó las cejas y creyó que le daría un pasmo. El joven pelirrojo era aquel muchacho que se había colado en el recinto del Internado y que a pesar de sus requerimientos, había salido huyendo antes de que la astuta monja pudiera interrogarle y hacerle confesar quien era y que estaba haciendo allí. En cuanto al autómata que tanto la asustara no le cabía la menor duda y su formidable intuición le advertía de que ambos estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Ahora la hermana Sellers le había proporcionado la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba. La hermana Grey observó a su compañera de congregación y guardó silencio. Ambas mujeres caminaron lentamente hacia las bodegas donde se refugiarían con el resto de alumnos y personal docente hasta que la Policía restableciera el orden. Entonces la hermana Sellers narró a la rectora de que forma había sorprendido a los dos intrusos y como había avisado a la Policía a raíz de aquello.

41

La hermana Sellers realizaba una de las consabidas y rutinarias rondas nocturnas secundada por una novicia más joven, que le servía de asistente y ayudante. El Colegio San Pablo tenía una pequeña pero pujante comunidad de novicias que aguardaban pacientemente el momento en que pasarían a ser miembros de pleno derecho de la congregación religiosa que administraba el Internado, bajo el mandato de la hermana Grey. Y una de sus múltiples labores era asistir a las hermanas en sus cometidos de vigilancia. Habitualmente el viejo y ruinoso pabellón con fama de encantado, no solía formar parte de los itinerarios de las rondas, en parte debido a los rumores de que estaba embrujado, en parte a que nadie se acercaba por allí por temor a que la deteriorada construcción se viniera abajo en cualquier momento, sorprendiendo a algún incauto en su interior. Pero aquella noche, la hermana Sellers tuvo una corazonada y optó por encaminarse hacia las antiguas aulas. La novicia que la acompañaba sintió que sus piernas temblaban pero más miedo le inspiraba la severa monja de larga nariz y ojos casi inexpresivos, por lo que siguió dócilmente a su mentora sin rechistar. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron finalmente a la vista de la tétrica y dañada edificación que de noche tenía un aspecto más temible si cabe, la hermana Sellers esgrimió el fanal y se aventuró hasta las escalinatas de entrada que daban acceso al inmueble de dos plantas. Cruzó bajo el frontispicio sin dificultad. Haltoran estaba durmiendo tras varios días sin pegar ojo debido a que había estado cuidando del lamentable estado de salud de su amigo hasta que se recobró, Mark se había ausentado para dar un corto y relajante paseo y Mermadon estaba aun reajustando sus circuitos por lo que sus sistemas de vigilancia estaban desconectados. Por ello, la hermana y la novicia consiguieron introducirse dentro sin mayores problemas, hasta que Mermadon terminó sus revisiones volviendo a conectarse. Cuando intuyó que alguien había penetrado en la intimidad de su astrosa y destartalada morada, les salió al paso ejecutándose el módulo de programación que obligaba al robot a ser cortés y considerado con cualquiera que le saliera al paso:

-Buenas días hermana –saludó afablemente el coloso metálico sorprendiendo a la novicia que no paraba de mirar en derredor escrutando la penumbra de las desvencijadas aulas y procurando no separarse de la hermana Sellers ni un milímetro -¿ a que debemos el placer de su visita ? –preguntó.

El grito de la novicia retumbó en toda el área, haciendo que la hermana Sellers se la uniera tan pronto, como se encararon con un monstruo de dos metros de altura, de apariencia metálica y en cuyo rostro ardían siniestramente dos puntos de luz. El alarido de la principal ayudante de la hermana Grey, rivalizó con el que la novicia había dado antes, hasta eclipsarlo prácticamente por completo. A continuación, ambas mujeres abandonaron precipitadamente las dependencias despertando a Haltoran que se preguntaba desorientado aun bajo los efectos del sueño y medio amodorrado, que estaba sucediendo para volver a dormirse, casi de inmediato.

Poco después, la hermana Sellers, que no supo ni como acertó a llegar hasta el edificio de la centralita del Internado, estaba telefoneando frenéticamente a Scortland Yard para que le enviasen alguna patrulla policial lo antes posible. La monja, hecha un manojo de nervios y muy excitada, casi no acertó a realizar la petición de auxilio, por lo que el policía que cogió el aviso al otro lado del auricular, estuvo a punto de colgar creyendo que alguien le estaba gastando una broma y haciéndole perder el tiempo, hasta que la monja logró articular palabra. A la mención del antiguo Internado, el agente se envaró y consiguió tranquilizar a la religiosa que le fue dando los detalles. Poco después varias dotaciones policiales salían camino del internado, desde la comisaría más próxima, lo más rápido que la velocidad de sus vehículos se lo permitían.

41

Mientras la hermana Grey se encontraba amonestando a Candy y a Terry en otra parte del Internado, más concretamente en el interior del viejo establo habilitado especialmente para acoger a la yegua de Terry, Ceodra, y por tanto desconocía los dramáticos acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando en otro punto, la nerviosa y presurosa hermana Sellers abría la cancela principal pintada de negro del recinto a los agentes, que fueron entrando en tropel y siguiendo a las dos religiosas. Cuando guiados por la hermana Sellers, los bobbies rodearon el astroso edificio procurando no hacer ruido para sorprender a los extraños, Mermadon creyendo que llegaban más visitantes a los que debía recibir con amabilidad y cortesía les salió al paso. Haltoran se había vuelto a dormir porque estaba realmente agotado tras cuidar de Mark durante tantos días por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea del jaleo que se iba a desatar en breves instantes y Mermadon, con su programación distorsionada no reconoció a los policías como presuntos rivales o adversarios, si no como amables huéspedes o invitados a los que atender con la mejor de las sonrisas si hubiera podido esbozarla, y los modales más exquisitos, los cuales si era capaz de reproducir. Pero cuando el robot salió al exterior en vez de aguardar dentro, la visión del autómata apareciendo bajo el frontispicio de la fachada principal, heló la sangre en las venas, a los curtidos y avezados policías, que casi sin pensarlo desenfundaron sus armas a la vez. Mermadon era todo inocencia y bondad. Y aunque era capaz de reconocer cualquier arma habida y por haber y estar autorizado por Mermadon a utilizar la fuerza, desde que Candy fuera maltratada tan atrozmente por Albert, cuando Mark sufrió la venganza urdida entre el despechado magnate y Karen Kleiss, su programación alterada y del revés le hacía comportarse de forma totalmente anómala y carente de lógica. El robot intentó acercarse a los policías para saludarles y estos, tomándolo como un gesto de hostilidad del coloso, pese a que le conminaron a detenerse, lo cual no hizo, empezaron a disparar frenéticamente mientras la novicia aterrada por el ensordecedor fragor de los disparos se tiró al suelo, y la hermana Sellers intentó calmarla, mientras dos policías las ponían inmediatamente fuera del alcance del fragor de la refriega. Las balas rebotaban inofensivamente sobre el robot, y finalmente el silbido de los proyectiles y el ruido de los impactos en el torso del robot, despertó a Haltoran, que esta vez no volvió a quedarse dormido. Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar y casi ni vestirse, salió al encuentro de Mermadon y le ordenó:

-Sácame de aquí inmediatamente Mermadon. Maniobras evasivas.

Afortunadamente, el sistema para impartir órdenes que no tuvieran que ver implícitamente con el uso de armas o de la violencia en sí, no estaba dañado, y el robot hizo emerger de sus plantas metálicas una especie de patines con los que salió huyendo velozmente, con Haltoran asido a su espalda y a penas tiempo de ir en pos del robot.

-Deténganse, deténgase o abriremos fuego –les conminó el capitán, que comandaba las patrullas desplazadas hasta allí.

Al no obtener respuesta, los policías comenzaron a tirotear a Haltoran y a Mermadon, pero el resistente blindaje de acero y kevlar cumplió perfectamente con su función evitando que Haltoran pudiera resultar alcanzado por alguna bala perdida y sufrir alguna fea herida que habría agravado, aun más de por si, su particular y atípico drama allende del tiempo.

Si la Policía Metropolitana directamente dependiente de Scortland Yard, había respondido tan rápidamente, destinando abundantes efectivos a lo que en un principio parecía a todas luces, una gamberrada sin mayor trascendencia, ya que el Real Colegio San Pablo tenía fama de ser el centro religioso docente más seguro a la par que severo, de toda Gran Bretaña, era porque aun así, no querían correr riesgos innecesarios. En aquel selecto y elitista Internado estudiaban los vástagos y primogénitos de las más nobles y acaudaladas familias de Inglaterra, Escocia y probablemente parte de Europa y Estados Unidos. Si a algunos de aquellos chicos y chicas, varios de ellos hijos de ministros del Gobierno de Su Majestad, de magnates tan poderosos como acaudalados, o influyentes profesionales liberales, como médicos y abogados de prestigio entre otros, sufría algún rasguño, muchos verían peligrar su cargo y puede que sus cabezas, por lo que el director general de la propia Scortland Yard seguía muy de cerca, casi en directo, la evolución de la crisis no apartándose del teléfono ni un segundo, manteniendo línea directa con el Ministro del Interior. Además el escándalo subsiguiente podría ser monumental y de órdago, salpicando indirectamente al Gobierno que llegado el caso, podría verse forzado a dimitir, si alguno de los estudiantes resultaba herido o fallecía como consecuencia de cualquier fatal imprevisto que terminara en trágico desenlace. Los conceptos "fuego cruzado" y "víctimas indirectas" amén de otros igualmente delicados y que nadie se atrevía siquiera a susurrar constituyendo un tabú innombrable, quitaban el sueño del ministro del Interior para abajo, hasta llegar al responsable de la comisaría, de la cual habían partido los efectivos policiales, para reducir y detener a los presuntos intrusos que habían penetrado en el recinto del Internado, perturbando su tranquilidad.

Hasta su Majestad se sentía preocupado por la evolución de aquel trágico episodio.

42

Aprovechando la distracción que Mark había creado levantando el escudo protector de iridium, Haltoran ordenó a Mermadon que extrajera los propulsores ocultos en las plantas de sus pies, una vez que los patines retractiles quedaran alojados en su compartimientos y lanzando un chorro de fuego que iluminó la negra oscuridad como si fuera pleno día, el robot salvó la cancela de hierro con Haltoran asido a su espalda, mientras pasaba por encima de las cabezas de Candy y de Mark al tiempo que agitaba la mano derecha para saludarles y sonreírles efusivamente. Tan pronto como el robot se posó en tierra al otro lado del Internado, activó su poder de invisibilidad que había quedado restablecido y se alejó rápidamente. Entonces Mark tendió la mano hacia Candy que en un primer momento retrocedió espantada alejándose del joven. Entonces Mark reparó en que la pared de luz empezaba a deshacerse y que muy pronto, por mucho miedo que el inexplicable fenómeno les produjera y por extraño y chocante que resultara el que un obstáculo invisible les impidiera acercarse al joven que parecía pretender secuestrar a una de las alumnas, terminarían por comprobar que había desaparecido y se abalanzarían sobre ellos. Si Mark no había desplegado su RPG-12 era porque no deseaba herir y menos acabar con vidas inocentes, por lo que en ningún momento, pese a tenerla a su alcance quiso utilizar su arma de asalto. Las dos granadas cónicas continuaban escondidas bajo su cazadora. Mark alargó la mano hacia la muchacha. La pared estaba debilitándose y daba muestras que en cualquier instante cedería, y puede que no le fuera posible crear otra por un plazo indeterminado de tiempo.

-Tienes que decidirte Candy –dijo Mark agitando sus dedos intentando que la joven aceptara su ayuda- te expulsarán de todas maneras. La hermana Grey no perdona fácilmente una falta o una ofensa. Si quieres te sacaré de aquí, pero el escudo no resistirá mucho más. No tengas miedo de mí, jamás te haría daño Candy, y si deseas retornar con Terry, no te lo impediré, tienes mi palabra.

Candy dudó nuevamente. Mark no sabía cual era el motivo de la más que presumible expulsión de Candy, pero era más que evidente que si la había localizado encerrada dentro de la prisión que se albergaba en la extraña y amorfa construcción en forma de torre solo podía significar una cosa. Los policías, repuestos de la primera impresión tal y como Mark había deducido, ya fuera por curiosidad o simple azar se apercibieron de que la realidad volvía a campar por sus fueros y que el etéreo e imperceptible muro que les mantenía apartados del joven de cabellos negros y la asustada y hermosa muchacha rubia de grandes ojos verdes ya no estaba, porque podían traspasar sin problemas el lugar hasta el que hacía unos instantes tenían vedado el paso. Candy lanzó un suspiro, sin saber aun que decidir. Mark podría haberla asido con facilidad con o sin su consentimiento y habérsela llevado de allí de grado o a la fuerza, pero prefirió a que Candy ejerciera su libre albedrío. Finalmente y debido a que no tenía demasiadas opciones y persuadida, pese a los contradictorios sentimientos que habían convertido su corazón en un campo de batalla, por la cálida y acogedora energía del aura de Mark asintió cogiéndose fuertemente a él. Mark asintió y volvió a desatarla elevándose gradualmente con Candy mientras los policías le apuntaron con sus armas y abrieron fuego sin que las balas pudieran atravesar los remolinos y campos de energía que danzaban acelerada y caóticamente en torno a Mark y a Candy.

Entonces el capitán Folkstone gritó enojado haciendo que sus bigotes de manillar temblasen al agitarse, debido al frenético movimiento de sus gruesos, labios que asomaban bajo las hirsutas cerdas de su prominente mostacho:

-¡ Idiotas, alto el fuego, podríais acertarle a la señorita ¡

Los incrédulos agentes de la ley ya de por si habían desistido de continuar disparando, porque sus balas rebotaban de forma inofensiva contra el aura luminosa que no solamente rodeaba al secuestrador y a la infortunada alumna, si no que además, esta les permitía volar sin dificultad, alejándose cada vez más del inmenso desorden que como una balsa de aceite se había extendido a todo el campus del Internado.

Folkstone tuvo que ser asistido por dos de sus hombres, porque había estado a punto de desmayarse. Se enjugó el sudor con un pañuelo que uno de los policías le tendió y dijo en voz baja negando con la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus manos en las mejillas::

-No sé de que modo vamos a explicar estos muchachos, no sé de que modo.

43

Realmente no habría tal explicación. Los hechos acaecidos en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres no debían difundirse bajo ningún concepto. Pese a que decenas de testigos, incluyendo a los representantes de la ley habían sido testigos de cómo dos personas alzaban el vuelo sobre la verja negra que protegía el perímetro del Internado y se perdían en la lejanía envueltos en una cegadora y vivida luz iridiscente y que las armas de los policías metropolitanos habían resultado inservibles contra el escudo que el hombre había formado con un mero gesto de su mano entre él y la muchacha que retenía contra su voluntad y los agentes, una pesada cortina de silencio y de secretismo caería como un tupido velo sobre los increíbles hechos. Para empezar, el director de Scotland Yard en persona, Lord Manfield se encargó personalmente de hacer jurar a sus asombrados y contrariados hombres que no revelarían nada de cuanto habían visto y oído aquella aciaga noche. El capitán Folkstone intentó protestar e interceder por su gente pero pronto tuvo que desistir so pena de ser degradado o desposeído de su cargo si insistía en divulgar la verdad de lo acaecido. Los policías, furiosos por haberse jugado el tipo contra algo que no conocían, ahora serían obligados a callar mal que les pesara. Para los más recalcitrantes y rebeldes, Lord Manfield les auguró largas temporadas en la cárcel acusados de diversos delitos si se les ocurría contar una sola palabra de todo aquello. En cuanto a los alumnos y alumnas del Colegio San Pablo que accidentalmente o no, habían sido testigos de todo aquel impresionante suceso, imposible de creer de no ser porque muchos lo habían presenciado con sus propios ojos, la hermana Grey amenazó con la expulsión a quien osara a poner en peligro el buen nombre del colegio y con dejar sin permisos de salida a quien sacara a relucir el controvertido hecho siquiera de pasada. Y todo ello incluía naturalmente, la desesperada y frenética carrera de un autómata metálico imparable como un tren lanzado a toda velocidad y brillante como un cometa, con un joven de cabellos pelirrojos como el fuego y ojos enfebrecidos que gritaba como un poseso que le sacara de allí cuanto antes. Por otra parte, estaba el embarazoso suceso del secuestro de una alumna miembro de un acaudalado clan familiar norteamericano, cuya cabeza visible aun no había sido informado de la trágica noticia, pero que no tardaría en enterarse, porque una vez tranquilizados los ánimos de los accionistas y clientes más importantes de los Andrew, muy alterados y visiblemente preocupados debido al hundimiento del barco cargado de diamantes provenientes de la lejana Sudáfrica, causado fortuitamente por Mermadon, el magnate Albert Andrew retornaba a Inglaterra a bordo del Mauritania, para ponerse al corriente de la situación de Candy, porque un mal presentimiento sobre la seguridad de su hija adoptiva, venía asaltándole desde hacía días. Albert ansiaba que las maratonianas e interminables sesiones de trabajo con los accionistas y acaudalados hombres de negocios, celebradas en un lujoso hotel de Chicago, concluyeran de una vez, para poder estar nuevamente lo más cerca posible de Candy.

44

Mark sobrevoló algunos campos verdes llevando a Candy consigo como si fuera una ligera pluma y sintiendo una agradable y triunfante sensación de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, aunque solo fuera para llevársela cuanto antes del severo y rígido Internado, en el que la hermana Grey se estaba devanando los sesos acerca de cómo informaría al señor Andrew del secuestro de su hija y de que modo afectaría tan espinoso asunto a la honorabilidad del Internado. Habían dejado atrás la ciudad de Londres y Candy agotada por tantas emociones y sinsabores se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Mark, mientras continuaban volando a baja altura protegidos por el recobrado poder del apantallamiento de Mark. Candy continuaba aun reponiendo sus maltrechas fuerzas, hasta que el rugido de su estómago la despertó. La muchacha se ruborizó intensamente creyendo que aun se encontraba en el comedor comunal del Internado donde una hermana leía un pasaje de las Sagradas Escrituras, mientras los alumnos comían en silencio y escuchando atentamente, pero solo la rodeaba el aire y una indefinible pero reconfortante sensación de libertad. Pese a que había sido separada abruptamente de Terry y que estaba en manos de un desconocido, notaba una embriagadora paz que se adueñaba de su alma. Tal vez la cálida y afectuosa energía de Mark tuviera mucho que ver en ello. Por otra parte, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, la sumían en una tranquilidad casi monacal, que hacía que se hubiera olvidado momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones. El precipitado y forzado abandono del colegio, su espectacular e inusual huída y fuga, todas aquellas cuestiones quedaban aparcadas por el momento ante la perentoria necesidad de estómago de alimentarse. Por otra parte Mark, convino que también le hacía falta un descanso, así que fue perdiendo gradualmente altura, hasta que casi rozaron las copas de los árboles con sus pies.

-Quizás deberíamos continuar Mark –dijo Candy más temerosa de que la Policía Metropolitana les diera alcance que el inusual medio de viaje que estaba empleando.

-No Candy –dijo Mark feliz de que la muchacha le dirigiera la palabra después de tanto tiempo- debemos reponer fuerzas, y tú particularmente estás hambrienta. Tu estómago te delata.

Al escuchar aquello, un violento rubor subió a las mejillas de Candy haciendo que Mark se pusiera a reír alegremente. Aquella hilaridad contagiosa, junto con los tristes y esquivos ojos que parecían florecer cuando Mark reía, su sonrisa que parecía la claridad del sol cuando asomaban entre sus labios avivando sus rasgos serios y adustos hicieron que Candy le mirara fascinada. Incluso se olvidó de Terry cuando le contempló por largo tiempo. Candy intentó enojarse con él, pero no pudo. Ni una réplica mal sonante, ni una palabra seca e hiriente abandonó sus sonrosados labios. Cuando depositó a la chica sana y salva junto a una cerca de piedra que delimitaba los lindes de un hermoso y verdeante prado, él también se sintió contento de pisar finalmente tierra firme. Sus pies notaron el estable y sólido suelo. Candy rebuscó entonces en el bolsillo de la falda de su vestido verde, pero se dio cuenta contrariada de que no disponía ni de un solo chelín encima.

Mark meneó la cabeza y hundió su mano derecha en los de su cazadora negra extrayendo un fajo de libras esterlinas que Haltoran le había entregado y que afortunadamente había conservado. Entregó a Candy treinta libras. Candy contó el dinero adoptando diversas muecas de asombro y alegría a partes iguales, por la elevada cantidad que Mark le proporcionó. Entonces, Mark se dobló de dolor y arqueó la espalda. Candy quiso ayudarle, asustada aunque intuía perfectamente de que se trataba. Había vivido en sueños el doloroso proceso de depuración de la sangre de Mark cada vez que empleaba el iridium. Los chorros negros abandonaron el cuerpo del joven mientras Candy, pese a las advertencias del joven, le sostuvo entre sus brazos a duras penas debido al peso de su acompañante y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de las comisuras de los ojos de Mark. El joven perdió el sentido debido a los efectos secundarios que ciertos procesos del iridium le producían potenciados por la extraña realidad alternativa en la que estaban. Candy observó el rostro de Mark apelmazado de sudor y retiró las lágrimas que se habían escapado furtivamente de sus ojos. Sin saber porqué ella unió su llanto al de Mark y fue acercando sus labios a los del joven, besándole levemente. Candy notó como el incipiente amor que se había empeñado en negar y que estaba empezando a sentir por Mark, estaba desplazando al de Terry ganando la batalla en su corazón. Pero la muchacha, con un enérgico vaivén de cabeza logró contener la irresistible tentación de profundizar más en aquel insondable y maravilloso misterio que empezaba a tantear y descubrir poco a poco. Alejó su rostro del de Mark del que emanaba un suave aroma a lavanda justo el instante antes, de que mínimamente recuperado abriera los ojos encontrándose con los de Candy que intentaba disimular sus lágrimas porque cada vez era le era más difícil continuar amando a Terry.

-Siento haberte asustado Candy –dijo Mark contrito y avergonzado de que una vez más, incluso en aquel lejano universo paralelo, la mujer de la que estaba tan enamorado hubiera asistido una vez más al penoso proceso de depuración de su sangre contaminada por los efectos del iridium.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Mark. De hecho ni me he enterado de que es lo que debería haberme asustado –mintió Candy esbozando una forzada sonrisa que a Mark no le resultó muy convincente. El apenado joven no dijo nada y señaló con el dedo índice hacia una no muy lejana hostería que había divisado desde el aire donde podrían proveerse de provisiones.

45

Hacía una hora que caminaban. La relativa cercanía de la hostería no era tal y Mark comprobó muy pronto que realizar cualquier esfuerzo en ese mundo después de desatar el poder del iridium, incluso uno tan liviano y que nunca le había reportado problemas como el simple hecho de andar, le estaba resultando tremendamente pesado y arduo además de agotador. Candy también empezaba a cansarse y se detuvo exhausta sentándose en una piedra moteada situada en la vereda del camino de tierra que atravesaba la campiña inglesa. La muchacha se quitó una de sus botas de gamuza gris y dejó al descubierto su pie derecho, cubierto de ampollas y callos que se le habían formado por caminar tanto tiempo campo a través. Mark se arrodilló ante ella y le examinó la extremidad con cuidado al tiempo que decía:

-Así no puedes continuar Candy. Deja que te lleve en mi espalda. Y de paso intentaré aliviarte el dolor que estas durezas te producen.

Antes de que Candy lograra decir o argüir nada, Mark había rodeado su pie con ambas manos y emitiendo una suave energía que hizo que el vello de la piel de Candy, al igual que hasta la más íntima fibra de su ser se erizasen fue cauterizando los callos y ampollas hasta que estos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Candy asombrada no pudo articular palabra cuando contempló su pie limpio de cualquier tumefacción o infección una vez que Mark retirase sus manos con delicadeza.

-¿ Mejor ? –preguntó Mark expectante temeroso de la reacción de la muchacha.

Candy se calzó con cuidado y posó el pie en el suelo comprobando muy pronto que su dolor y molestias habían desaparecido. La muchacha abrazó a Mark involuntariamente debido a su impulsiva alegría. Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un instante sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Sus labios se fueron acercando gradualmente hasta que el rumor que producía una carreta conducida por un anciano interrumpió el mágico instante. Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró azorada balbuciendo un leve y quedo:

-Sí…estoy mejor…Gracias –dijo cariacontecida preguntándose que habría ocurrido si la carreta no les hubiera interrumpido en ese preciso instante.

Entonces Mark salió al paso del vehículo y preguntó cortésmente al anciano que sostenía las riendas de un recio caballo percherón de pelaje marrón y duro si sería tan amable de llevarles. Mark se dispuso a echar mano a su cartera, cuando el afable anciano sonrió y rechazó el dinero que Mark estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle:

-Guarde su dinero amigo. Les llevaré gustosamente de todas formas. Necesito un poco de compañía, ¿ sabe ?

Aquella era una forma de viajar más confortable y menos embarazosa que hacerlo a la espalda de otra persona y Candy agradeció inmensamente no tener que verse en una situación que le hubiera resultado muy incómoda además de vergonzosa para ella.

46

El hombre invitaba a la confianza. Tenía una larga barba blanca que le confería un aspecto bonachón y unos lentes redondos sobre su rechoncha y corta nariz. Tocaba su cabeza con un sombrero de paja de ala ancha y su camisa azul estaba repleta de manchas que suscitaron sin mala intención la hilaridad de Candy. Sus pantalones de peto eran tan oscuros que pese a estar igualmente cuajados de chafarrinones, churretes y lámparas de diversos tamaños y colores, a cual más grande y grasienta, estas se confundían con la negra tonalidad de la prenda. El amable anciano les invitó a subir en la parte trasera su carreta cargada hasta los topes de heno seco. Candy se acomodó entre la paja que desprendía un suave calor y cuya comodidad pronto logró que la muchacha se quedara profundamente dormida, mientras Mark prefirió sentarse en el pescante para hacer compañía al anciano granjero. Mientras, una forma indefinida agitaba el forraje y pugnaba por abrirse paso a través de él. Mark se giró sorprendido y rió afablemente cuando la cómica expresión de Clean asomó a través de la paja. El animalillo le observó con sus cómicos ojillos ribeteados de negro y movió la cola listada a rayas blancas y negras, dando saltos de alegría al reconocer a Candy.

-Es un gato muy raro –dijo el granjero encogiéndose de hombros, mientras chasqueaba las riendas para imprimir algo más de velocidad al percherón, aunque sabía de antemano que era tara vana- lo encontré hace tres horas, y me dio pena verle tan desfallecido y triste. Le dí algo de comer y desde entonces no se ha despegado de mí.

Clean eludió la mano que Mark tendió hacia su cabeza para acariciarle entre las pequeñas y cortas orejas redondeadas, en un principio, pero el pequeño animal pronto comprobó que Mark desprendía un encanto especial que hizo que venciera sus miedos y aceptara los mimos que el joven le prodigó entrecerrando los ojos de gusto, y restregándose contra los dedos del joven.

-No es un gato, si no un coatí albino, una especie de mapache, procedente de Norteamérica, -explicó Mark al anciano que le observó con cierto asombro e interés.

El anciano enarcó las cejas nevadas que asomaron cómicamente sobre sus gafas redondas y preguntó entre perplejo y divertido:

-¿ Qué hace semejante animalito tan lejos de los Estados Unidos ? –preguntó mientras también prodigaba nuevos halagos y carantoñas al mapache que se sumaron a las de Mari, y que también aceptó de buen grado.

-Es una historia muy larga –dijo Mark observando como Candy cambiaba de posición sobre su improvisada cama para estar más cómoda. Sonrió levemente y añadió:

-Lo mismo que la mía –dijo lacónicamente al repasar muy someramente su larga y dilatada experiencia junto a la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa y madre de sus dos hijos, Marianne y Maikel, y que esperaba salvar del temible encantamiento que su caprichoso y peligroso rival le había inflingido.

-Adelante joven, adelante –le animó el viejo granjero- me encantan las historias, y cuanto más largas mejor.

Mark asintió y tomó aire. El viaje hasta la granja del anciano se prolongaría aun por espacio de algunas horas más. Buscó las palabras adecuadas y empezó a relatar una historia al anciano, la historia de su vida, mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Haltoran y a donde se habría dirigido pese a que le había dejado una clara pista de hacia donde tenía intención de ir y esperaba reunirse con él.

La hostería quedó inadvertidamente a un lado, mientras Mark iba narrando su vida al anciano que no cabía en si de asombro preguntándose si Mark no estaría loco, aunque el aplomo con el que confesaba cada hecho, la seguridad y sonoridad con que pronunciaba cada palabra le indujo a creer que no, pero aquel joven tenía una imaginación muy viva para describir tales sucesos y actos tan chocantes con tal exactitud y minuciosidad, que por un momento el anciano estuvo a punto de creerle, lo cual podría haber hecho tranquilamente porque cuanto le estaba contando era rigurosamente cierto. Candy que se había despertado finalmente escuchó el relato de Mark. Lo que oyó hizo que largas hileras de lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos de esmeralda. Puede que Mark fuera especial y distinto pero no podía ser malvado, porque Clean al que descubrió por casualidad y ahogando un grito de sorpresa para no interrumpir el relato de Mark, se iba arrimando poco a poco a él, demandándole con pequeños toques de su pata delantera izquierda manchada de negro, nuevas caricias que recibía con fruición y placer. Candy fingió que seguía dormida para que el joven siguiera hablando y no cortar el hilo de su relato.

Naturalmente, el anciano granjero no creyó gran cosa de cuanto Mark le estaba relatando, pese a que seguía con interés su extravagante relato. A Mark no le importaba contar la historia de su vida, de su intensa y extravagante vida, y si se la había relatado al presidente de los Estados Unidos, poco le importaba hacerlo a un desconocido granjero de principios del siglo XX, que vivía en algún lugar perdido de la verde y siempre sugestiva campiña inglesa.

El anciano se encasquetó el sombrero y entre el vaivén que el percherón imprimía al carromato y la historia de Mark, que aunque había seguido en un principio con interés, pero que finalmente había perdido el hilo terminó por quedarse dormido. Poco antes de hacerlo había hecho un inciso en el relato de su acompañante, poniendo en duda la veracidad de la historia. Mark arqueó las cejas. A fin de cuentas no era para menos, pero no tenía ganas de asustar al buen hombre haciendo que el iridium entrara en contacto con el aire y desatara las llamaradas que emergían a voluntad de sus muñecas, y mucho menos a Candy para demostrarle la veracidad de cuanto le había referido. Sin embargo, no transcurriría mucho tiempo hasta que el simpático y jovial granjero tuviera ocasión de comprobar que Mark no mentía. Por la lejanía, al otro lado de una cerca de piedra se aproximaron a buen paso una jauría de perros de caza que perseguían a un apurado conejo de monte marrón. Cuatro canes de color blanco y manchas oscuras seguían a su asustada presa de cerca, por lo que el infortunado conejo no tuvo otro remedio que salvar el pequeño murete de un ágil salto y pasar como una exhalación delante del carromato donde viajaban Mark y Candy en compañía del granjero y que se había ido quedando gradualmente transpuesto. Los perros asustaron al caballo que se encabritó despertando al hombre y sobresaltando a Mark que absorto en su historia y sin percatarse de que su interlocutor se había dormido, no vio tampoco como los perros que seguían al gazapo se acercaban velozmente poniéndose al alcance de las patas del percherón. Pese a que el granjero intentó controlar las riendas con fuerza, súbitamente retornado del país de los sueños, y aunque el animal no era precisamente veloz, empezó a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro haciendo que la carreta semejara una cáscara de nuez en una tormenta. Candy que se había despertado también sobresaltada por el traqueteo del carromato, se asió con fuerza, pero al doblar un recodo del camino, la muchacha perdió apoyo y salió despedida directamente hacia un tranquilo lago junto a cuyas orillas discurría parte del camino. Esta vez Mark reaccionó y activando el iridium, se envolvió en un bello e irreal resplandor iridiscente y tras un corto vuelo asió a la muchacha por la cintura, evitando que Candy fuera a parar directamente a las calmas aguas del lago y alejándola de las mismas. El anciano había conseguido dominar a su asustado caballo, tranquilizándolo con palabras amables y tras detener el carromato unos metros más lejos, observó boquiabierto como el joven corroboraba su fantástico e irreal relato con un hecho tan inaudito como inexplicable.

Fue al encuentro de ambos, disculpándose a viva voz, pese a que en ningún momento había tenido culpa de nada, si acaso de haberse quedado dormido y haber descuidado las riendas de su caballo.. Candy le tranquilizó y entre ambos, calmaron al nervioso hombre. Lo que menos costó fue persuadirle de que Candy estaba perfectamente y todo había quedado en un monumental susto, pero lo que peor llevó fue concebir como un joven de desbordante imaginación era capaz de volar envuelto en una cegadora y pacífica aura como si nada. Mark logró que lo asimilara aunque a duras penas, y consiguió que le creyera cuando se desdecía en confirmarle que no albergaba intención alguna de causarle daño. El granjero se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra una de las ruedas de su carreta y dijo cruzando con los brazos con parsimonia sobre su pecho mientras Candy intentaba que Clean le dejara tranquilo, porque el mapache no cesaba de saltar en torno suyo demandando nuevas caricias. Observó a Mark con sorpresa y boquiabierto. Lo que más temía el joven es que el buen hombre perdiera la cordura, cosa que afortunadamente no sucedió.

-Supongo, que ahora me creerá –repuso Mark comprobando que Candy no tuviera ningún rasguño. La muchacha halagada por como la había socorrido tan rápidamente, le dejó hacer. Mark examinó sus extremidades con cuidado y comprobó que no tenía ninguna torcedura o rasguño.

El anciano se quitó el sombrero rascándose la calva, y tras meditar en silencio unos instantes acerca de lo que suponía hablar y haber entablado relación con un joven que se suponía que aun no había ni nacido, y menos dotado de semejantes facultades, dijo alzando las cejas y con una inflexión de resignación en su voz:

-Está bien. Supongo que tengo que creerte, y no temas no me chivaré, porque más bien me tomarían por un loco o un pobre viejo chocho –exclamó encogiéndose de hombros y estallando en carcajadas, que contagiaron a Mark y a Candy aliviando en parte la tensión nerviosa que ambos venían acumulando desde su espectacular y extraña fuga del severo Internado.

-Supongo que a mi edad, ya no está uno para cuestionar nada –añadió el hombre mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su faz risueña.

47

La muchacha se restregó sus lágrimas, motivadas por la felicidad de que su mascota estuviera con ella y por el hecho de que el coatí no entregaba su confianza fácilmente más que a personas buenas y afables y no se acercaba a las mismas hasta que estaba completamente seguro de que no equivocaba. Y hasta entonces Mark había superado los exigentes controles del mapache albino, si se podía tildar de esa manera, con una muy sobresaliente nota.

Aunque se hubieran pasado de largo la hostería, distraídos por el ajetreo que había supuesto el incidente con los perros, cuyo dueño llegó apresuradamente a caballo para deshacerse en disculpas, que naturalmente aceptaron, no había el menor problema porque el anciano disponía en su casa de una despensa tan bien surtida, que muy pronto tanto él como Mark no tardarían en comprobar deleitados, como las hábiles y experimentadas manos de Candy entrenadas en el hogar de Pony, y en los exigentes fogones de la familia Legan, para la cocina obraban auténticas delicias y placeres culinarios que el paladar de los tres, incluido el de Clean recibirían de buen grado, después de tantas horas y horas sin probar bocado. El anciano por haber estado recolectando el forraje, como alimento para su ganado que cargaba sin dejarse una sola brizna de hierba tras una agotadora jornada de trabajo, y Candy y Mark porque las emociones vividas, junto con el largo tiempo sin alimentarse adecuadamente les estaban pasando factura, aunque Candy había mitigado su hambre gracias a unos emparedados triangulares que el anciano guardaba en una pequeña canastilla y a los que convidó gustosamente a sus dos inesperados invitados, al igual que Clean que saboreó con fruición el apetitoso bocado que le supo a poco.

Mark prefirió reservarse para más tarde, porque la comida de la canastilla no era suficiente para los dos, incluyendo al mapache y prefirió que la muchacha saciara su hambre primero. Aparte que le daba apuro ponerse en evidencia ante Candy y el anciano, ya que el uso del iridium le producía un apetito tan voraz, que pocas veces podía controlar o disimular con cierto éxito. Pero Candy se negó a comérselos todos e insistió tanto que finalmente Mark, tras terminar su relato apresuradamente, no tuvo más opción que claudicar para no disgustarla, ahora que parecía observarle con cierta simpatía, y obedecerla. El granjero optó por comer cuando llegaran a su hogar, el cual ya se recortaba en lontananza tras una cerca jalonada por árboles tan altos y elevados, que parecían querer alcanzar el cielo y que consistía en una pequeña pero confortable casa de planta baja, encalada de blanco y cuyo tejado de pizarra se enmarcaba entre dos paredes maestras, que a Mark le recordaron muy vagamente el contorno de una botella. Junto a la puerta principal correteaban algunas gallinas que picoteaban los granos de maíz esparcidos por el suelo, y que el anciano les daba, para alimentarlas. Un perro de pelaje rojizo y con una gola blanca en el cuello, que Mark identificó como un collie, salió corriendo y saltando al encuentro del carruaje de su amo, ladrando alegremente y meneando la cola sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente en torno al carromato, saludando a su dueño y a sus casuales invitados.

48

Candy había llegado a una especie de acuerdo con Mark. La intención de la muchacha era llegar hasta Southampton desde donde poder tomar un barco que le permitiera embarcarse rumbo a Norteamérica, dado que ya no le restaba nada más que hacer en Inglaterra. Expulsada del Internado, su principal aspiración era reunirse con Terry en cuanto le fuera posible, porque el joven le había participado en una de sus citas secretas y furtivas, que abandonaría igualmente el Internado cuyo régimen disciplinario no soportaba y que trataría de hacer carrera en Estados Unidos como actor, su verdadera vocación. El joven la avisaría de su partida, pero con el jaleo que Mermadon y Haltoran habían provocado y la precipitada fuga de Candy con Mark se habían separado trágicamente. Cuando Terry acudió junto a la torre en la que había sido confinada Candy, se enteró por un tropel de gente arremolinada alrededor del edificio de que la muchacha había recibido ayuda exterior para huir o que tal vez hubiera sido secuestrada, versión que más en boga estaba entre los alumnos congregados por la hermana Grey para explicarles su versión de cuanto había sucedido aquella tumultuosa e inconcebible noche. Una vez que llegara a Southampton Candy y Mark se separarían tomando caminos distintos, y si el enamorado joven había aceptado sin argüir nada, era porque aun se aferraba a la secreta esperanza de que Candy terminaría correspondiéndole. Pero bajo el punto de vista de Mark, solo veía en él una especie de guardaespaldas cuya misión terminaría tan pronto como la muchacha lograra embarcarse hacia Norteamérica.

49

Pero Candy no tenía ni un penique. Todas sus pertenencias, sus vestidos, y por supuesto su dinero se habían quedado en la habitación del Colegio San Pablo de Londres y naturalmente no podía ni imaginar el volver por allí. Aunque la muchacha hubiera sido secuestrada, cosa que no era cierta en absoluto, la severa y ceñuda religiosa no la perdonaría fácilmente y por lo tanto, para la hermana Grey una orden de expulsión era siempre una orden de expulsión. Mark recordó las palabras de Haltoran cuando acerca de la hermana Grey y comentó que la religiosa nunca daría su brazo a torcer, una vez tomase una decisión. Mark reflexionó en aquellas frases mientras permanecía tumbado en la cama de la habitación que el anciano le había asignado con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. En ese preciso instante unos golpes resonaron en la puerta y la voz de Candy desde el otro lado solicitó permiso para entrar. Mark se puso en pie de un salto y musitó un breve y tenue "adelante". Afortunadamente estaba vestido y tenía un aspecto presentable. Meneó la cabeza. Había hecho el amor con su esposa poco antes de que aquella locura promovida por un extraño mago, hechicero o lo que fuera trastocara su vida y ahora tenía que permanecer completa y decorosamente vestido porque aquella Candy le resultaba completamente ajeno pese a los vividos sueños que habían comenzado a enseñorearse de su mente poco antes del accidente de Anthony.

-Esto es completamente absurdo –dijo Mark exhalando un profundo suspiro. Todo resultaba una completa absurdez desde que el iridium entró trágicamente en su vida convirtiéndole en lo que era, y abriéndole la puerta a un maravilloso mundo donde aquel ángel rubio de ojos verdes le estaba aguardando. Candy entró en ese instante y avanzando hacia Mark, le entregó las treinta libras que le había prestado hacía unas horas. Mark alzó la mano izquierda rechazando su ofrecimiento ante la perplejidad de Candy y dijo por toda explicación intentando no perderse en la inmensidad de aquellas esmeraldas verdes porque de hacerlo, sus sentimientos se desbordarían nuevamente.

-Guárdatelas Candy, además, necesitarás más dinero para tus gastos y poder sufragar un pasaje a Estados Unidos.

Candy pareció enojarse porque no estaba dispuesta a continuar abusando de la amabilidad de Mark y pugnó por devolverle el dinero, pero Mark se mantuvo en sus trece, dándola la espalda. La adorable imagen de la chica se reflejó en un espejo que había colgado de la pared en frente suyo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada de la brillante superficie para no echarse a llorar nuevamente:

-Yo no puedo llevarte hasta Norteamérica Candy –repuso Mark dejando caer sus brazos laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo –mi poder no puede cubrir tanta distancia. Además tienes que reencontrarte con Terry. Yo sólo traería tristeza y lamentos a tu vida.

En esos instantes se escucharon unos estentóreos gruñidos y los gritos del anciano granjero que parecía estar pasando por algún tipo de apuro. Mark salió al exterior, seguido por Candy que era incapaz de mantener su apresurado y veloz paso.

Cuando salieron al exterior de la pequeña y encalada vivienda, encontraron al hombre haciendo bocina con las manos y gritando órdenes a su perro pastor, que trataba de reunir algunas ovejas que se habían distanciado del rebaño y que se negaban a volver, porque una especie de hombre metálico que se movía con ademanes torpes había espantado a algunas de ellas. Junto a él un joven pelirrojo intentaba reunir a duras penas a las ovejas que huían despavoridas confundidas por las frenéticas voces de Haltoran, que entre sus muchas habilidades no atesoraba precisamente las del pastoreo y que Mermadón había asustado torpemente, poniéndolas en fuga.

Mark se acercó al hombre que tenía una escopeta en la mano y empezaba a esgrimirla para disparar a los intrusos, cuando le detuvo depositando su mano derecha en el hombro del granjero.

-No hay peligro –dijo el joven sonriente- son amigos míos. Ya se lo explicaré a su debido tiempo.

El anciano se mesó la hirsuta barba blanca y resoplando dijo:

-Debí temérmelo cuando ví a ese hombre metido en esa especie de lata en conserva. Hoy están pasando muchas cosas raras.

-No se trata de un hombre como tal, por lo menos de carne y hueso -repuso lentamente Mark con naturalidad ante el asombro de Candy y del granjero por el significado que sus palabras dejaban entrever.

-¿ Quieres decir que es artificial ? –preguntó Candy con prevención llevándose la mano izquierda a los labios.

Mark asintió mientras analizaba como iban a resolver el problema de la dispersión del rebaño, que iba en aumento para desesperación del anciano granjero. Candy dio un respingo y sintió como un incipiente miedo subía por su espinazo.

-Es totalmente inofensivo Candy –dijo Mark captando el temor de la hermosa muchacha -cuando este lío esté solucionado, te lo explicaré con más calma.

Candy se fijó en el robot que intentaba arreglar el desaguisado como podía, pero lo único que conseguía era transmitir más miedo y pánico al resto del rebaño debido a su masiva y torva apariencia. El número de ovejas que se descontrolaban iba en aumento arrastrando a sus compañeras en un típico efecto de bola de nieve. La muchacha que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un pantalón de peto azul sobre una camisa roja de manga corta, atuendo mucho más cómodo y adecuado para las labores agrícolas, propias de la vida en una granja campestre, optó por coger su lazo y empezó a voltearlo, pero antes de que lo lanzara Mark, ya estaba imitándola, tras hacerse con otro. Lo manejaba con tal destreza y seguridad que Candy, boquiabierta no pudo por menos que preguntarle:

-¿ Dónde aprendiste a lazar así Mark ?

Mark no respondió de momento, y proyectó el lazo hacia delante que silbó en el aire atrapando al primer animal tras encajarlo con precisión casi milimétrica en torno a su cuello. La oveja baló sorprendida pero pese a sus intentos por escapar tuvo que detenerse ante el frenazo que Mark le impuso. El joven dio un suave tirón para no dañar a la espantada oveja y consiguió que se detuviera. Mientras el collie del anciano ya había empezado a hacerse dueño de la situación y controlar mínimamente el rebaño, obligándole a recobrar la calma y la apacibilidad que Mermadón en su torpeza, sin pretenderlo había turbado con su irrupción, haciendo que los inofensivos y mansos animales se desperdigaran en todas las direcciones, suscitando la ira y los gritos del granjero entremezclados con los ladridos de su perro, que Mark había escuchado junto con Candy, desde su habitación.

-Tú me enseñaste Candy…en Lakewood, nuestro hogar –respondió tras un corto silencio y de forma lacónica, no sin esfuerzo, Mark, mientras tras liberar a la oveja, recogió el lazo y volvió a voltearlo para repetir el proceso y atrapar a otra que huía despavorida de la mole bamboleante de Mermadon, que iba directa hacia ella susurrando palabras conciliadoras al animal para atraerlo. Pero la oveja corría en dirección contraria al rebaño, cuyos miembros se apretujaban contra sí por efecto del miedo, y buscando algo de protección mutua.

Candy le contempló perpleja y continuó compitiendo con él para recobrar a algunas díscolas ovejas que se negaban testarudamente a retornar junto a sus compañeras. Candy intentó encontrar algún indicio que desmintiera la inesperada afirmación de Mark, pero no lo logró. La técnica de Mark era idéntica a la suya e incluso la superaba en rapidez y maestría. Aunque intentara engañarse así misma, sabía que el joven decía la verdad. Entonces mientras Mark tiraba nuevamente el lazo, debido al agotador y frenético ritmo de su esfuerzo, las solapas de su cazadora se abrieron dejando entrever el broche con su fotografía que siempre llevaba pendido del cuello y del que jamás se separaba ni un momento, el cual Candy pudo distinguir perfectamente sobre su piel sudorosa, por efecto del laborioso trabajo que estaba realizando sin pausa, para tratar de solucionar el caos que Mermadon había causado sin mala intención y que había hecho estragos entre las filas del apretado y temeroso rebaño.

50

La ardua búsqueda de Candy había comenzado y se desarrollaba frenéticamente por parte de los efectivos de la Policía que no conseguían hallar el menor rastro de una joven tan llamativa y aspecto característico. Una muchacha así, tan hermosa como tan vehemente la describían sus primos, de cabellos rubios recogidos en coletas adornadas con lazos, e intensos ojos verdes llamaría la atención por donde quiera que pasase y por el momento, los esfuerzos por localizarla resultaban infructuosos. Eventualmente, y por su cuenta, los hermanos Cornwell a los que se les había unido Albert, recién llegado de Estados Unidos y enterado de la súbita desaparición de Candy, peinaban los campos circundantes y recorrían los senderos de piedra y grava que los atravesaban, en un pequeño automóvil descapotable de color rojo, en una frenética búsqueda contrarreloj, a la que se había sumado además la bondadosa hermana Margaret, por el aprecio y apego que experimentaba hacia Candy. La religiosa se sentía en cierta forma culpable, por no haber intercedido a tiempo por su alumna, ante la severa y empecinada hermana Grey, aunque poco, por no decir nada, podría haber hecho para cambiar la rigidez de los planteamientos de la rectora que cuando tomaba una decisión, la mantenía hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

51

Una vez solventado el problema de la disgregación del rebaño, Mark, Candy y el granjero decidieron bajar al pueblo para celebrarlo. Haltoran prefirió quedarse en la granja revisando a Mermadon, una vez que las largas y agotadoras explicaciones tuvieron que salir a relucir nuevamente para evitar que tanto Candy como el granjero sintieran miedo o repulsión ante la presencia de aquellos dos nuevos desconocidos, aunque para Candy no eran tales, ya que también había visto tanto al joven pelirrojo como a su robot en sus ensoñaciones y ahora que los conocía en persona, costaba hacerse a la idea. Candy comprobó que el joven pelirrojo aparte de bromista y afable, le producía la impresión favorable de que era una buena persona y en cuanto al gigantesco y bruñido robot bastó que cruzase un par de frases, con el educado y cortés autómata para que se convenciera definitivamente de que no representaba el menor peligro. Y a las explicaciones, siguieron las presentaciones, durante las que tanto como Haltoran y Mermadon optaron por fingir, pero de sobra sabía que Candy ya estaba al corriente de sus respectivas identidades, y si hicieron algo de teatro fue por el anciano, que supuso que un par de emociones más no serían mal colofón para un día tan extraño como agotador. Mientras se adentraban por las calles del pequeño y cercano pueblo al que habían acudido a pie por su relativa cercanía a la granja del señor Owen, el amable granjero al que Mark y sus amigos habían propinado algún que otro insospechado sobresalto, se cruzaron con un hombre de mirada hosca, barba de varios días y cabello negro apelmazado. Tenía una nariz ganchuda y sus ojos parecían observar con hostilidad todo cuanto le rodeaba. La gente del pueblo se apartaba discretamente a su paso con cierto temor, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para Mark y Candy, y Owen susurró a sus amigos en voz muy baja procurando que el hombre cuyo aspecto no infundía precisamente confianza, no le oyera:

-Se trata de Tomas Carson. Antes era un buen hombre, pero el trágico fallecimiento de su esposa por enfermedad, agrió su carácter. Desde entonces acusa al médico del pueblo, de no hacer lo suficiente para ayudarla, aunque todos sabemos que no fue así. El doctor hizo lo imposible por salvarla, pero no hubo remedio –dijo tristemente Owen agitando pensativamente la cabeza.

-Entre ambos –continuó el granjero- ha habido algo más que palabras, últimamente –precisó el señor Owen, mientras Tomas Carson encaminaba sus pasos hacia el pub donde ahogaría sus penas en alcohol o lo intentaría, una vez más, mientras sus tres pequeños hijos, aguardaban impacientes su retorno a casa.

FIN DE LA ONCEAVA PARTE


	12. AMOR INDISOLUBLE

EL AMOR INDISOLUBLE

12º PARTE

1

Flotaba un extraño ambiente entre los alumnos del prestigioso colegio San Pablo de Londres. Después de los inauditos acontecimientos que habían turbado la paz de la hasta entonces modélica institución, se impusieron drásticas medidas para que el selecto ambiente del Internado continuara siéndolo. Por lo pronto, Folkestone, el jefe de las fuerzas policiales desplegadas en torno al Internado y cuya presencia fue solicitada a instancias de la hermana Sellers recibió una severa advertencia por parte de sus superiores, conminándole a no contar nada sobre cuanto había presenciado y visto aquella aciaga noche, so pena de ser condenado a largas condenas de cárcel y la posterior degradación o la consiguiente expulsión del cuerpo de Policía. El veterano agente de la ley, intentó protestar en un principio, negándose a callar sobre un hecho que había sido presenciado no solo por él con sus propios ojos, si no por todos sus hombres y buena parte del alumnado del Internado. De haberlo querido, podría haberse decidido a luchar contra el injusto velo de silencio con el que sus superiores, espoleados por las altas esferas pretendían imponerle. Tenía varios amigos abogados, hombres muy influyentes y que sin duda le defenderían en un eventual juicio, y además, el capitán no carecía de ingresos extras. Estaba en la Policía más por vocación que por otra cosa. Su anciano y difunto padre le había dejado algunas propiedades junto con una pequeña fortuna, que administraba sabiamente no empleando más que los recursos justos para subsistir. Vivía con su anciana madre y una tía, hermana de esta en una pequeña villa cercana a Londres. Pero sus hombres no podían permitirse el lujo de desafiar la autoridad de sus jefes, porque muchos de ellos tenían familia a su cargo y con varias bocas que alimentar no era sencillo empezar de cero o encontrar un nuevo trabajo así como así. Sin contar que además podrían ser encarcelados bajo las más variados y múltiples cargos. El affaire San Pablo, se consideraba de máxima prioridad y un asunto de seguridad nacional, por la importancia que los jóvenes alumnos y alumnas que allí cursaban estudios, revestían para el gobierno británico al ser miembros de influyentes familias e hijos de altos cargos que formaban parte, en no pocas ocasiones, de las más elevadas jerarquías del país. Eso sin contar, que el escándalo subsiguiente podría afectar al débil y delicado corazón de su anciana madre y destrozar su vida familiar. Con un gesto de amargura y de odio hacia si mismo, Folkestone tuvo que firmar muy a su pesar la declaración que sus jefes le tendían, delante de todos ellos, obligándole a mantener total hermetismo, acerca de cuanto había sido testigo y considerado como secreto de estado.

Los policías que habían participado en el extraordinario operativo tuvieron que someterse a la misma rutina. Con los alumnos fue más sencillo. La propia imposición de la hermana Grey, amenazando con la expulsión sine die, del Internado a quien se atreviera siquiera a mencionar algo del extraordinario fenómeno bastó para que la mayoría de los alumnos, hasta los más rebeldes y reacios a someterse a la rígida disciplina docente impuesta por la hermana Grey y su mano derecha, la hermana Sellers, fue más que suficiente para disuadir a los estudiantes, que indecisos, se estaban planteando difundir aquellos hechos. Y los que se resistieron, terminaron por claudicar ante el masivo y general sentimiento de temor a ser excluidos del Colegio que les convenció prudentemente de mantener sus labios sellados.

En cuanto a Candy, la severa y ceñuda hermana Grey no estaba dispuesta a revocar la orden de expulsión que consideraba firme e inapelable. Ni los buenos oficios de la bondadosa hermana Margaret, ni la visita de Terry fueron suficientes para hacer que la religiosa mudara de parecer.

2

El elegante y pulcro duque de Grandeschester estaba jugando al golf en el campo que había hecho construir adyacente a la gran mansión familiar, mientras escuchaba ceñudo y enojado, los alegatos que su hijo estaba formulando en defensa de una muchacha desconocida para él y que al parecer había sido expulsada del Internado por conducta disoluta y procaz. El caballero no se podía concentrar en su partida de golf, porque Terry no cesaba de suplicarle que intercediera por la muchacha, cuyo nombre era al parecer Candy o algo así.

Tras haber intentado sin éxito, convencer a la testaruda e inclemente rectora acerca de la inocencia de Candy, durante un tenso encuentro durante el cual, Terry chocó gravemente con la religiosa al reprocharle que las donaciones de su influyente padre eran la principal causa por la que no sería expulsado como si había sucedido con su novia, decidió dar por zanjada la dura e improductiva conversación con la hermana Grey, y que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, debido además, a que la monja había perdido los estribos por las graves pero certeras acusaciones de Terry. Aunque le preocupaba sobremanera el dar con el auténtico paradero de Candy, lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era limpiar el buen nombre de la muchacha de deslumbrantes ojos verdes y esplendorosa belleza. De camino al despacho de la inaccesible rectora se había topado con Eliza, la cual se las prometía felices creyendo que de esa manera, Terry olvidaría a Candy y ella ocuparía la plaza que supuestamente su inoportuna y odiada rival había dejado vacante en el corazón de Terry.

Pero se equivocó trágicamente para ella, recibiendo un salivazo de desprecio en pleno rostro del apuesto joven de cabellos castaños que le dirigió una fría y despectiva mirada de reproche. Todos los alumnos que comentaban en corrillos por los pasillos, los supuestos y escandalosos encuentros entre Terry y Candy, cuando se cruzaban con él se apartaban discretamente a su paso, extrañados de que por primera vez, Terry fuera correctamente trajeado. Pero lo que más les asombró y llenó de estupefacción fue la reacción de desprecio que experimentó cuando se encontró con Eliza, que le miraba con coquetería, intentando despertar su interés. Sin cruzar palabra con la mortificada y humillada muchacha, que temblaba de ira y de indignación, se dirigió hacia el gabinete de la rectora.

Y como de aquella visita que había desagrado profundamente a la hermana Grey, porque había impuesto a Terry la prohibición de abandonar su habitación sin permiso, y que el audaz joven no había cumplido no sacó nada en limpio, y pese a que le desagradara profundamente hacer valer el apellido familiar, decidió visitar a su padre, intentando que intercediera por Candy. Pero el duque de Grandshester no estaba por la labor. Abrumado aun por la amargura que le había producido el tener que abandonar a su gran amor, la famosa diva del teatro Eleonor Baker, madre de Terry, debido a las presiones de su familia, temerosa del escándalo que se formaría si llegara a saberse que el Duque había mantenido una relación extramatrimonial, no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los caprichos de su hijo, no por esta vez.

-Esa chica tiene muy mala reputación hijo –dijo el Duque levantando su palo de golf para propinar el golpe definitivo a la pelota, con el que esperaba introducirla en el siguiente hoyo- al parecer robó y sustrajo efectos personales de la familia que la adoptó y…

Al escuchar aquello, Terry no pudo más y estalló finalmente. Si tenía alguna duda acerca de si debía servirse de las influencias ligadas al apellido familiar, ya no tenía ninguna. Es más, a partir de ese momento, renunciaría tanto a las mismas, como a su propio apellido.

-Está bien padre –dijo Terry exhalando un suspiro y bajando la cabeza contrariado- ya veo que no vas a ayudarme. Es más, he venido a despedirme y a informarte de que a partir de ahora, desisto de continuar siendo un Grandschester. Adios padre.

El duque, mudo de asombro detuvo la progresión del palo de golf en el aire, y se giró para observar a su hijo que se estaba alejando a grandes zancadas en dirección a la salida de la imponente finca familiar. El distinguido noble cuyos cabellos canos estaban peinados con pulcritud hacia atrás intentó que su hijo recapacitara, primero con halagos y palabras conciliadoras y luego con amenazas y requerimientos imperativos, pero Terry no le escuchó y sin responder a sus airados reproches, se marchó aumentando gradualmente la distancia entre él y su padre. Los zapatos del joven brillaban levemente por efecto del rocío de la mañana, que aun impregnaba la hierba del cuidado césped del espacioso campo de golf.

3

El señor Owen había conseguido encontrar un pasaje en un barco que zarparía hacia Norteamérica dentro de una semana, gracias a la ayuda de un amigo que regentaba una modesta y peculiar compañía marítima, cuya sede principal estaba situada en los bajos de un edificio aun más ruinoso y destartalado que el que había servido como vivienda improvisada a Mark, Haltoran y Mermadon durante el tiempo que consiguieron pasar inadvertidos en el Colegio San Pablo, hasta que la suspicaz y vigilante hermana Sellers decidió extender su ronda a las dependencias de aulas abandonadas y vacías, lo cual desencadenó los hechos que supusieron la improvisada y precipitada marcha de Candy, a la carrera, -más bien fuga- así como de Mark, y de sus amigos del Internado.

Jaskine era un personaje peculiar, con toda la apariencia de un auténtico lobo de mar. Tocado con su sempiterna e inseparable gorra de plato, un gran parche que cubría su ojo derecho y una cerrada e hirsuta barba de la que emergía una cachimba de respetables proporciones. Owen había redactado una carta para su amigo, en la que le pedía que se ocupara de embarcar a Candy en cuanto le fuera posible. Owen describió lo más sucintamente que pudo el aspecto de su amigo, para que Candy no solo lograra reconocerle en cuanto le viera, cosa nada excepcional ya que si alguien respondía al aspecto típico y al tópico de un lobo de mar ese era sin duda Jaskine, si no para que no se asustara porque la apariencia del experimentado y curtido marino era cualquier cosa, menos afable o que invitara a la confianza. Y su modesta tripulación, no le iba a la zaga. Realmente Jaskine y sus subordinados, no habrían desentonado para nada en el Caribe del siglo XVII donde se habrían sentido como pez en el agua junto al Olonés o Barbanegra, y otros famosos piratas, con la sola excepción de que Jaskine aunque pobre y al frente de un negocio que amenazaba con la quiebra día si y día también, era a su manera, un hombre íntegro y lo suficientemente honrado para no deslizarse por la sútil pendiente del crimen, como si le había ocurrido a otros compañeros suyos, acuciados por la extrema necesidad y la agobiante indigencia y miseria que les afligía, esperando inmersos en las condiciones más extremas y duras, contratos y encargos que no terminaban de producirse, en los bloques de apartamentos, más sucios e inhóspitos que se alzaban en los alrededores de los muelles de Southampton. Pero durante el tiempo que mediaba hasta la partida de Candy iban a suceder otros hechos relevantes que pondrían a prueba a todos los protagonistas de esta historia.

4

Tomas Carson guardaba un secreto que jamás había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propios hijos. Un secreto muy oscuro que había tenido a bien ocultar, poniendo especial empeño en ello. El hombre, que tenía que sumar además a su desdicha el reciente y trágico fallecimiento de su esposa había sido hacía unos años, un forajido que lideraba una banda de otros dos integrantes que asaltaba caravanas y pequeños asentamientos como ranchos dispersos o desprevenidos viajeros en la frontera entre Texas y Méjico. La historia de su vida no revestía mayor trascendencia ni tenía más importancia que otras. Nacido en Texas, había llevado una existencia anodina y vulgar como granjero y aunque sus padres le trataban con severidad pero también le profesaban el suficiente cariño como para haber hecho de él un hombre íntegro, a la edad de quince años, harto de ser un destripaterrones como le llamaban despectivamente los muchachos del cercano pueblo y envidiando la vida aparentemente libre y sin ataduras de los jóvenes vaqueros que guiaban enormes rebaños de reses, se fugó de la modesta granja de su padre. Pero pronto comprendió y se dio cuenta sufriéndolo en sus carnes, que la vida no era fácil ni sencilla y menos para alguien como él. Tras diversos avatares y sinsabores, terminó por integrarse en una de las muchas partidas armadas que constituían por aquel entonces un extendido y pujante bandolerismo que tardaría aun unos años en ser erradicado completamente por las autoridades. Y tras años de mal vivir, de haber estado a punto de ser ahorcado varias veces, sufrir infinitos tiroteos y librarse de un sin fin de linchamientos, terminó por dirigir su propia banda, con la que cometió todo tipo de fechorías menores, hasta que se topó con Candy. Aquella noche persuadido por García, estuvo a punto de secuestrar a la muchacha para venderla en Sacramento y obtener una buena suma de dinero, en lo que parecía iba a ser un buen negocio a todos los efectos. Pero todo salió mal. El grasiento y en apariencia cobarde capataz caravanero resultó tener más agallas de lo que su estampa en un principio parecía sugerir, y consiguió liberar a Candy, dando al traste con sus planes. Después de aquello, la banda se disolvió cuando uno de sus hombres, que mantenía un leve parecido con García fue abatido en un intercambio de disparos con los rurales fronterizos que les iban pisando los talones cuando intentaban oponer resistencia parapetados tras unos riscos pelados y quemados por el abrasador calor del sol. Al ver como caía abatido su compañero, terminaron por rendirse pese a que no esperaban ningún trato justo. Tomas Carson sufrió una herida de bala en el hombro derecho y se entregó sin resistirse más. Sorprendentemente, tanto a él como a su compañero les dispensaron un trato correcto ahorrándoles cualquier vejación.

Cuando fueron juzgados, su compañero fue condenado a la horca, pero Tomas Carson que pese a su amplia y dilatada carrera delictiva no había matado a nadie por increíble que pudiera parecer, si acaso infligido heridas de consideración a quienes habían tratado de matarle a su vez en defensa propia, le fue conmutada la pena capital por la de trabajos forzados en una penitenciaría estatal. Para Carson no había mayor diferencia entre la pena capital y aquel duro castigo, por lo que escuchó la sentencia impuesta por el juez, con un leve encogimiento de hombros y total indiferencia. Carson temía que no saldría con vida de la dura y temible penitenciaría estatal.

Sin embargo, al cabo de dos años de reclusión fue puesto en libertad merced a una amnistía general para todos aquellos convictos que no tuvieran delitos de sangre en su haber, y como Carson respondía al perfil requerido, pese a no tener la menor esperanza de optar a semejante medida de gracia. Con apenas treinta años recién cumplidos, se vio libre pero sin nada. No tenía dinero ni ninguna propiedad o bien, pero estaba firmemente convencido y resuelto, a no delinquir jamás, dado que el destino o el azar le había concedido una nueva oportunidad, quizás la última. Se reformaría costase lo que costase. Y como no deseaba que nada ni nadie le relacionara con su anterior y equivocado modo de vida, emigró al otro lado del Atlántico en una travesía larga y difícil, emprendida en un frágil y ruinoso carguero, que pagó con el dinero que logró reunir tras meses de privaciones y sufrimientos, desempeñando los más variopintos y duros trabajos, desembarcando en Southampton tres semanas después, con un macuto de lona blanca al hombro y sus ajadas pero dentro de su pobreza, impolutas ropas dispuesto a labrarse un futuro mejor, aunque fuera modesto pero honrado.

Durante la penosa singladura a través del Atlántico, al que estuvo a punto de caer por la borda en un par de ocasiones, debido a que Carson se mareaba fácilmente porque nunca antes había estado en alta mar, trabó amistad con el capitán de la herrumbrosa y a punto para el desguace embarcación, Marius Jaskine cuyo imponente aspecto no pasaba precisamente desapercibido. Carson rió por lo bajo, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, porque a la imagen de su nuevo amigo solo le faltaba el loro en el hombro y la pata de palo, con el correspondiente garfio en lugar de una de sus manos, pero aunque no expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos, al curtido hombretón este lo hizo por él, riendo a carcajadas. Cuando se despidieron, Jaskine le entregó un papel con sus señas y los de su compañía marítima, que a la sazón eran las mismas, porque Jaskine era tan pobre que no podía costearse un alquiler ni siquiera una habitación en una pensión por si alguna vez necesitaba algo de él. Prácticamente moraba en su oficina. Tras desembarcar y preguntar por los alrededores, encontró un alojamiento provisional y logró encontrar trabajo en una fábrica textil. Nunca antes había hecho nada semejante, pero tenía buenas manos y especiales dotes para aprender a nada que se lo propusiera. Allí conocería a una joven cinco años menor que él, que trabajaba en el taller textil, justo un puesto detrás del suyo. Joanne y él se hicieron amigos, empezaron a intimar y se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro hasta el punto de que se casaron en secreto debido a la oposición de los padres de la muchacha, unos meses después. A fuerza de trabajo y sacrificio, consiguieron comprar una pequeña propiedad, que el ilusionado y hacendoso matrimonio logró convertir en una relativamente próspera granja. Tuvieron tres hijos, dos varones y una niña increíblemente rubia y avispada a la que llamaron Susie, hasta que un día Joanne regresó de lo alto de una montaña a la que su había acudido buscando una vaca que se había escapado y que finalmente logró localizar. Pero la voluntariosa mujer enfermó gravemente de pulmonía debido a las bajas temperaturas que aquella noche azotaban el apartado y alejado paraje. Aquella noche Tomas no pudo acompañarla, porque tuvo que quedarse cuidando de Jeff, otro de sus hijos que había contraído algo de fiebre y como Joanne se había ofrecido insistiendo tanto, Tomás claudicó sin sospechar la tremenda tragedia que azotaría su hogar no mucho tiempo después. Joanne no dio mayor importancia a su incipiente tos y continuó con su vida habitual hasta que un día se desplomó ardiendo de fiebre, en los brazos de su aterrado esposo y ante los gritos de sus desconsolados hijos. El doctor del pueblo, con el que Carson estaba enemistado desde entonces, hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano, y humanamente por ella, pero la pulmonía estaba ya muy avanzada y la aun bella mujer expiró dos días después ante la destrozada familia. A partir de entonces, el afable y alegre Tomas Carson empezó a beber y su carácter se agrió definitivamente.

5

El rostro de Tomas Carson no destacaba esencialmente por su belleza o por algún rasgo distintivo que le hiciera destacar de entre otros tantas caras. Tenía una nariz ganchuda, un pelo corto y ligeramente grasiento y sus grandes cejas arqueadas junto con su mandíbula caída y los labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo le conferían un aspecto taciturno y triste que no difería demasiado de su habitual estado de ánimo. Por eso cuando se cruzó con Candy, sintió un estremecimiento que le paralizó por unos instantes y un sudor frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había reconocido a la muchacha a la que había intentado secuestrar junto con su banda unos años atrás, porque a parte de que Carson tenía buena memoria, un rostro como el de Candy no se olvidaba fácilmente, pero en cambio, la muchacha rubia no dio muestras de reconocerle a él a su vez. Cuando el desafortunado encuentro tuvo lugar, estaba oscuro y la impresión y el miedo impidieron que Candy se fijara mejor, reteniendo de esa manera, los rasgos del hombre que había tratado de hacer negocio a su costa, vendiéndola a algún europeo o familia rica de paso por Sacramento, tal y como había intentado hacer sin éxito, gracias a la oportuna y tardía reacción de valentía del feroz capataz caravanero, arrepentido de abandonar a Candy a su infausta suerte. Tomas Carson tuvo que hacer un imponente esfuerzo para no delatarse o comprometer su ya de por si precaria existencia, sobre todo por sus hijos. Si la muchacha le reconocía, quizás fuera capaz de denunciarle y si el delito no había prescrito ir a dar nuevamente con sus huesos en la cárcel, por secuestro, si Candy lograra aportar suficientes pruebas como para hacerle encerrar.

6

Candy contemplaba pensativa a Mark, que permanecía en un segundo plano, esgrimiendo su temible arma de asalto que había desmontado y cuyas piezas había revisado a conciencia. Con un molinete amartilló el arma que produjo un siniestro chasquido que sobresaltó a Candy, haciendo que diera un involuntario respingo. La muchacha, enfundada en un pantalón de peto azul que le venía grande y con un sombrero de paja que le había prestado Owen estaba sentada sobre un montón de paja que estaba amontonando con una horquilla. Había hecho un receso en las labores agrícolas que el bueno de Owen le había asignado, debido a la insistencia de Candy porque le permitiera ayudarle, aunque solo fuera en la cocina. Un poco más lejos, Clean y el collie del anciano granjero jugaban trazando cerrados círculos en torno a la casa y una voz de barítono llegaba desde los campos situados al sur de la pequeña pero confortable vivienda. El hombre metálico estaba cantando mientras cargaba unos sacos de cebada, junto con varias cajas de madera que contenían patatas, en el carromato de Owen para trasportarlos hasta la cercana feria donde el granjero intentaría venderlas con dispar éxito. A su lado, el joven pelirrojo que se decía amigo del misterioso e imponente Mark, mostraba su atlético torso desnudo y sudoroso por el esfuerzo que estaba emprendiendo para ayudar a su creación. Candy le observó con disimulo preguntándose que extrañas e inefables fuerzas habían situado a tales personas en su vida. Meneó la cabeza contrariada agitando sus rizos rubios ondulados, mientras sus esplendorosos ojos de esmeralda volvían a fijarse en Mark. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a la atracción que el hombre moreno de ojos tristes ejercía en ella, y de hecho aun los ecos de la dura batalla que se había librado en su corazón perduraban, pero esta vez estaba segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Amaba a Terry o eso creía ella. Su plan era embarcar en el navío de ese tal Jaskine y tratar de reunirse con el joven inglés. Tenía unas señas que le había entregado y donde podría localizarle casi con total seguridad una vez que pisara suelo norteamericano. Con el tremendo follón que se había formado en el campus del Internado, había terminado por separarse abruptamente de su amado Terry y de sus primos, así como de su amiga Annie. No confiaba mucho en Mark, pero el anhelo apremiante de abandonar los asfixiantes muros del añejo y rancio Internado le hicieron cerrar los ojos y aceptar la oferta que Mark le hacía. Y fue cuando experimentó la cálida y acogedora energía que se desprendía del cuerpo del muchacho, que hizo que notara como sus confusos sentimientos variaban nuevamente.

Mark por su parte, notó como Candy le miraba continuamente y cesó de hacer malabares con su pesado lanzagranadas. Lo depositó con cuidado a sus pies, apoyándolo contra un muro y lanzó un suspiro preguntándose cuando tendría de nuevo fuerzas y arrestos suficientes para declararse por enésima vez a la muchacha, aunque ya de antemano conociese la temida y desalentadora respuesta de Candy a sus ruegos de amor. Entonces la muchacha se levantó de un saltó y caminó hacia él. El Sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos dorados que se mecían sueltos bajo el aparatoso y gran sombrero de paja. El corazón de Mark se desbocó. Habían estado a punto de besarse cuando la carreta de Owen les interrumpió aplazando sine die el largamente ansiado momento, que proporcionase al terco y obstinado vizconde la prueba necesaria para que deshiciera el encantamiento que pesaba sobre el otro yo de Candy, que al contrario que aquella joven, si le amaba. Por el momento permaneció quieto pese a sus deseos de besarla y abrazarla y la saludó afablemente. Candy respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y dijo mirando hacia los campos circundantes donde varios hombres acompañados por sus mujeres se afanaban en recoger el trigo recien cosechado, al tiempo que su bello semblante se ensombrecía ante la ceñuda expresión de Mark:

-Mark, me apena verte tan triste. Si pudiera hacer algo para mitigar tu pesar…

El joven se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza que agitó levemente, respondiendo:

-Ya sabes cual va a ser mi respuesta, pero lo que yo te pido es algo que tú no me vas a dar, así que…-hizo una pausa guardando un embarazoso silencio que sobrecogió a Candy- es mejor dejarlo. Te acompañaré hasta el barco y ahí nuestros caminos se separarán. Ese fue nuestro pacto –dijo Mark desmontando la granada de forma cónica, desenroscándola con sumo cuidado, para extraerla del ánima del cañón del RPG-12, y depositarla junto a sus otras compañeras en el interior de su mochila reforzada.

Candy contempló como dos lágrimas brillantes bajaban por las mejillas del atribulado joven que añadió pesaroso:

-Espero que logres la felicidad, a diferencia de mí –concluyó el joven intentando disimular su llanto, aunque Candy ya se había percatado de que estaba llorando, antes de que él mismo intuyera siquiera que la joven lo había descubierto.

Candy iba a replicar cuando, el agitado griterío proveniente de dos gargantas juveniles interrumpió a la muchacha. Mark y Candy se giraron al unísono y observaron como dos niños de corta edad pedían ayuda con ademanes precipitados y evidentes muestras de estar verdaderamente en apuros. Un niño de cabellos rubios llevaba de la mano a su hermano pequeño, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros que lloraba insistentemente reclamando a su hermano que hiciera algo. Entonces Mark recordó haber visto a los dos pequeños en compañía del ceñudo y silencioso granjero de cuya identidad les pusiera al corriente Owen en un par de ocasiones cuando había bajado al pueblo para comprar semillas, por encargo del señor Owen. Mark les reconoció enseguida y explicó a la cariacontecida Candy que no obstante había reaccionado intentando consolar a los dos niños. El más mayor intentaba contener a duras penas sus lágrimas, para dar ejemplo al pequeño que iba asido a su mano derecha permanentemente pero la tristeza que embargaba a Jeff terminó por afectarle a él también.

-Son los hijos de Carson –acertó a decir Mark obviando por el momento la pena que consumía su alma, por la negativa de Candy a amarle- y parecen estar en serios apuros.

Los dos niños se habían colado en la finca del amable señor Owen que alguna vez les había regalado dulces y frutas, suscitando la ira de su irascible padre que se había enzarzado a gritos en alguna que otra ocasión con el apacible y pacífico granjero de barba blanca y lentes redondos. El anciano, en parte por evitar problemas, en parte sabedor de la difícil situación de su vecino, lo dejaba correr procurando seguirle la corriente para no agravar aun más, el bochorno y pena ante el evidente deterioro de su padre, que los tres hijos de Tomas Carson experimentaban cada vez que el hombre la tomaba con alguien, normalmente sin razón. Los habitantes del pueblo trataban de socorrer a la desventurada familia sobre todo por los tres pequeños, pero el difícil y voluble carácter del hombre, empeorado por el constante alcohol que bebía sin mesura hacía difícil que nadie lograra asistirles, y menos que entre Carson y sus convecinos se estableciera alguna corriente de simpatía, sobre todo por sus constantes e imprevistos ataques de ira.

Sam se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia Mark le contempló con sus grandes ojos claros y dijo entrelazando las manos, en actitud suplicante y apremiante:

-Señor, necesitamos ayuda, nuestra hermanita, Susie, está muy enferma y papá se niega en redondo a que el médico la visite. Papá se ha quedado con Susie, pero no creo que se ponga bien. Por favor ayúdenos.

Mark asintió. En un primer momento pensó en recurrir a Mermadon, pero su torvo aspecto y los pocos deseos que tenía de ponerse aun más en evidencia, aparte de que podría revolucionar a medio pueblo le disuadieron de siquiera intentarlo, pero la vida de la chica peligraba y no se atrevía a utilizar sus poderes curativos, porque tenía un extraño y recurrente presentimiento que le advertía de que no aplicara el iridium sobre la niña, ya que podría resultar fatal. En su mundo, si se podía definir como tal, había curado a una pequeña de edad similar a la de Susie de su hemofilia cuando recalaron en el Hogar de Pony en compañía de Candy, pero había algo flotando en el ambiente de aquella realidad que le aconsejaba que no emplease el poder del iridium tan alegremente y a la ligera. Recordó el malestar que le había asaltado en el Internado y como desorientado y mareado había ido a parar a la alcoba de Candy sin proponérselo. Atraído por la agitada y tensa conversación entre Mark y los niños, llegó Haltoran que tuvo la precaución de ordenar al robot que no le siguiera. Cuando se puso al corriente de la situación, Haltoran que tenía algunos conocimientos de medicina dijo:

-Llevadnos junto a vuestra hermana inmediatamente. Y no temas por tu padre –dijo cuando Jeff contempló dubitativo a su hermano, temeroso de la reacción de Tomas Carson- yo le convenceré –dijo Haltoran mientras tomaba un pequeño botiquín que Mermadon había traído a expensas suyas.

Mark alzó las cejas porque la palabra convencer en labios de Haltoran podía significar un modo de disuasión pacífico o no tanto en caso de que Tomas Carson se pusiera terco, haciendo que la vida de su hija peligrara involuntariamente debido a su cerrilismo.

Mark, Haltoran y Candy siguieron a los niños que les condujeron precipitadamente hasta el establo de la familia Carson a través de las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo. Cuando llegaron tras una corta y apresurada carrera, hallaron a la pequeña niña, de cabellos rubios apelmazados por el sudor, y acostada en el heno, delirando y presa de una fuerte fiebre. Ante la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos, el diestro joven pelirrojo la examinó con atención. Haltoran no era médico, aunque había adquirido algunos conocimientos sanitarios durante su paso por la academia militar de Cremonia, su país natal. Pero aquello le desbordaba, porque aunque había reconocido con facilidad los síntomas de la afección de la niña, que temblaba y respiraba agitadamente no tenía el instrumental ni los remedios necesarios para curar a Susie.

-Mierda –masculló desabridamente en voz tan baja que nadie pudo entender lo que estaba farfullando- voy a tener que llamar a Mermadon. Con lo que tengo en este botiquín no puedo hacer nada. Y Mark no se atreve a utilizar sus poderes de curación y no puedo pedirle que intervenga, porque podría dañar a la niña. Si tan seguro está de ello es por algo.

Candy se le acercó y sus ojos verdes se clavaron con indignación, porque creía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, en los de Haltoran, que fue traído nuevamente a la realidad cuando la bella muchacha, sacudió con frenética agitación la manga de su chaqueta para reclamar su atención:

-¿ Qué estás diciendo ? ¿ por qué no haces nada ? ¿ por qué te quedas ahí parado murmurando incoherencias ? –preguntó Candy histérica, al borde de las lágrimas ante la falta de respuesta de Haltoran por el grave estado de salud de la pequeña que iba empeorando progresiva y paulatinamente.

-Necesitamos un médico –dijo Haltoran evitando las acometidas de Candy, porque había recordado súbitamente que casualmente, Mermadon no disponía en sus bancos de memoria de ninguna referencia hacia aquella enfermedad. De toda la amplísima biblioteca médica que se albergaba en su cerebro electrónico, aquella era una de las pocas dolencias cuyos datos no había insertado aun ya fuera por descuido o considerar que el sarampión al ser una dolencia prácticamente erradicada, no era para ser tenida en consideración y debido quizás a esa trivialidad no la había introducido en los bancos de memoria de Mermadón. Y lo había descubierto por casualidad. Aunque hubieran hecho venir al robot, soslayando el temor que ocasionaría a la niña, porque llevarle hasta allí era lo de menos, gracias a su recobrado poder de apantallamiento poco por no decir nada, podrían hacer para devolverla la salud, de esa manera. Mermadon no sabía absolutamente nada del sarampión o como curarlo, por lo menos hasta que no dispusiera de los datos suficientes y Haltoran no quería arriesgar la vida de la niña, debido a que Mermadon emitiera un diagnóstico erróneo o aplicara el tratamiento equivocado.

En ese momento irrumpió Tomas Carson bruscamente en el interior del establo al escuchar ruidos y voces extrañas, encarándose con todos y tratando de expulsar a aquellos intrusos que imaginaba que estaban amenazando la integridad de sus hijos. Como no había tiempo que perder, Candy tomó una determinación y salió corriendo para ir en busca del médico. Tomas intuyó en cierta forma lo que la chica rubia de ojos verdes pretendía y trató de cerrarle el paso, pero Haltoran se lo impidió asiéndole por las solapas de su deslucida camisa de faena con tal firmeza, aunque sin ánimo de causarle el menor daño, que el propio Carson se sorprendió por ello, reaccionando con ira:

-Suéltame maldito, suéltame –protestó Tomas pataleando y tratando de zafarse de Haltoran, cosa que no logró pese a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Haltoran puso especial cuidado de no lastimarle, esquivando sus directos y parando sus puñetazos con facilidad. Cuando Tomas, cansado y contrariado dejó de lanzar ataques que se perdían en el aire, Mark se le acercó y declaró:

-Su hija necesita al médico urgentemente y aunque usted y el doctor sostengan una rivalidad enconada, no vamos a permitir que la vida de Susie dependa de una cuestión así. No le soltaremos hasta que el médico atienda a su hija y la salve. Susie queda al margen de sus disputas personales, Carson.

7

Candy logró localizar la vivienda del médico del pueblo, gracias a las indicaciones de Sam y Jeff que la acompañaron todo el tiempo. Cuando Candy llegó hasta la puerta de la casa del médico, una recia construcción de madera y piedra de dos plantas, Candy aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que los nudillos le sangraron levemente debido a la fuerza con la que golpeó la dura madera de roble de la misma. Mientras, Sam y Jeff voceaban llamando a gritos al médico:

-Doctor Kenner, doctor Kenner, por favor, ábranos, necesitamos su ayuda.

Finalmente se encendió una luz en el interior del recibidor y un hombre de mediana edad envuelto en un albornoz, que tenía una prominente calva que se abría camino por la parte superior de su cabeza, atendió finalmente a las desesperadas llamadas de auxilio de Candy y los niños. El hombre les observó esgrimiendo un monóculo sujeto por una gruesa correa que cubría su ojo derecho. Un espeso y pequeño bigote gris remataba su apariencia. Cuando Candy le puso al corriente de la dramática situación que se estaba viviendo en el hogar de los Carson, el médico adoptó un aire grave y serio y meneando la cabeza, entornó los ojos y dijo ante la sorpresa y el estupor de sus interlocutores:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir –dijo el doctor Kenner desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

En esos momentos entró en la estancia su mujer, una señora de pelo castaño recogido en un moño que le traía su maletín por si el doctor tenía que salir a atender a algún enfermo. La mujer alcanzó a escuchar retazos de la tensa conversación que Mark estaba manteniendo con el facultativo intentando convencerle para que atendiera urgentemente a la niña:

-Doctor –exclamó Mark intentando contenerse y no elevar el tono de voz o realizar algún gesto ofensivo hacia el médico- no puede negarse. La vida de esa pobre niña está en peligro. Debe dejar usted sus rencillas personales con su padre, de lado y venir con nosotros, por favor.

El médico negó nuevamente con la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarles a los ojos explicó:

-Lo siento, pero no me siento capacitado para ir al domicilio de un hombre que me llamó asesino, poniéndome en evidencia delante de todos y propalando infundios sobre mí. No puedo tolerarlo.

Mark estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sus músculos se tensaron levemente y estaba a punto de obligarle a que les siguiera aunque fuera a rastras. No deseaba emplear la violencia pero no podía permitir que la niña perdiese la vida que pendía de un hilo, por un incidente baladí, en comparación con el grave empeoramiento de su salud. El doctor Kenner suspiró y dijo a media voz;

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por vosotros. Buscad a otro médico. Yo no soy bienvenido en casa de Tomas Carson.

Entonces Candy intervino y asió el brazo derecho del médico con sus manos. Miró al hombre a los ojos y trató de suplicarle encarecidamente:

-Por favor doctor, deje sus recelos de lado y acompáñenos. Si buscamos otro médico, puede que la pequeña no salga de esta, porque habremos perdido demasiado tiempo. Por favor –rogó Candy mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La señora Kenner conmovida por la desesperada insistencia de la chica y su acompañante intentó interceder por ambos para que su testarudo marido cambiara de parecer.

-Tienes que ir con ellos Henry, te necesitan, por amor de Dios, no seas tan terco y ve con ellos. Si hace falta, yo iré contigo y me enfrentaré a Tomas si trata de ponerte la mano encima.

Entonces el doctor reparó en los intensos ojos negros del joven que acompañaba a la muchacha rubia. Parecían tan sinceros y convincentes que cuando Mark habló, Kenner notó incrédulo, como sus prejuicios y temores, o cualquier otra prevención que pudiera mantener hacia Tomas Carson, empezaban a resquebrajarse:

-Por favor doctor –insistió Mark- la niña le necesita. No es momento para darle la espalda a un ser inocente de todas estas diferencias personales. Por favor.

El médico pareció dudar y apiadarse de la difícil situación de la atribulada familia. Sam, el hijo mayor de Tomas Carson lloraba desconsoladamente porque empezaba a percibir como completamente factible que Susie pudiera empeorar y perder la vida. Mark crispó discretamente el puño derecho. No quería lastimarle y menos delante de Candy y del niño, pero si no había otra alternativa disuadiría al facultativo de su empecinado proceder, aunque fuera por las malas.

Finalmente, Kenner asintió mirando al suelo. Su cabeza se puso tan vertical, que el monóculo que pendía de su ojo derecho resbaló de las comisuras de sus ojos y se precipitó a tierra. Afortunadamente, el cordel que lo mantenía atado a su oreja impidió que alcanzara el suelo haciéndose añicos. La lente se balanceó en pequeños giros sobre su eje produciendo algunos reflejos fugaces, pendiendo de la cuerda que la mantenía asida.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo el hombre tomando entre sus sudorosas manos el maletín de cuero negro, que su esposa le tendía con su instrumental, y provocando suspiros de alivio tanto en ella, como en Candy y Mark- pero dudo que Tomas me reciba precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Mark habló nuevamente esta vez para tranquilizar al atemorizado médico:

-Le prometo señor Kenner, que Tomas no le rozará ni un cabello. Un amigo mío está en su casa, procurando mantenerle tranquilo y vigilándole para que no interfiera en su labor.

Kenner aun tenía el susto en el cuerpo por el recuerdo de la paliza que el abrumado y apenado Tomas le propinó acusándole de no haber hecho todo lo posible por salvar a su esposa. Henry Kenner no podría olvidar fácilmente como Tomas le lanzó contra una mesa derribándole por tierra mientras le tildaba de asesino y mal profesional. De no ser por dos vecinos que acudieron precipitadamente a los gritos del médico y sujetaron a Tomas separándoles, tal vez le hubiese matado en un arrebato de ciega ira y despecho.

En los días siguientes, Tomas acosó al médico llegando a apedrear las vidrieras de su casa y rompiéndolas varias veces, hasta que finalmente, resignado a su aciaga suerte, Tomas se volcó en el cuidado de sus tres hijos, tornándose un hombre huraño y reservado, al que el alcohol provocaba frecuentes y violentos accesos de ira que atemorizaban al vecindario. Kenner apiadado de la triste situación de su vecino, no lo denunció pese a que sus allegados se lo reclamaron insistentemente para no solo poner fin al acoso al que le sometía Carson si no para restituir su honor profesional, que el granjero había mancillado con maledicientes calumnias dejándolo maltrecho.

8

El doctor se vistió precipitadamente desprendiéndose de su albornoz y saliendo rápidamente en su calesa en dirección al hogar de los Carson. El carruaje era lo suficientemente espacioso para que tanto Candy, como Mark y Sam pudieran viajar cómodamente en su habitáculo, pero Mark prefirió ir a pie, porque tal vez su peso resultara excesivo para los dos caballos negros que constituían el tiro de la calesa y optó por ir andando, a efectos de que Kenner y sus acompañantes viajaran más rápidamente. Candy se encogió de hombros asombrada y un poco contrariada de que Mark quisiera hacer todo el camino de retorno a pie, pero no dijo nada, porque ahora la cuestión principal era salvaguardar la vida de la niña.

Susie había sido trasladada desde el establo a una habitación más confortable donde era atendida por su padre que finalmente había aceptado que Haltoran se quedase a ayudarles, una vez que el joven pelirrojo le puso al corriente de su identidad sin desvelarle demasiados detalles de quien era realmente.

-De modo que sois amigos de Owen –dijo esbozando una mueca de fastidio mientras alimentaba el fuego que ardía en la chimenea lanzando varios trozos de madera a las llamas que las consumían vorazmente, para mantener caldeado el cuarto de su hija –ese viejo metomentodo- gruñó Tomas suscitando la ira de Haltoran, que no era tan comedido como Mark, por lo menos en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, Haltoran también dominó su ira para no dar un espectáculo delante de la niña que respiraba agitadamente y deliraba presa de una abrasadora fiebre.

-No meta a Owen en esto Carson. Fueron sus hijos los que solicitaron ayuda a mis amigos y fueron a buscar al médico. Por cierto, no debió ser usted tan duro con el doctor. Estoy convencido de que hizo cuanto pudo para salvar a su mujer.

Al escuchar las justas y reprobadoras palabras de Haltoran tocando una fibra sensible para él, Carson hizo ademán de intentar agredirle, pero se lo pensó mejor. Haltoran era un rival peligroso, acostumbrado a pelear lo cual se notaba en sus felinos gestos y su porte, y por otra parte, no tenía derecho a continuar proyectando la culpabilidad de su triste situación en los demás. Finalmente, tras años de negarse así mismo la paz que tan ansiosamente buscaba se derrumbó, prorrumpiendo en un copioso y largamente reprimido llanto.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. He sido injusto con todos, y me he engañado a mi mismo desde que mi Joanne falleció. No soy más que un maldito y patético imbécil –sollozó escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Haltoran fue a su encuentro y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos:

-El hecho de admitir que estabas equivocado te honra Tomas –dijo Haltoran conciliador, mientras Jeff humedecía otro paño en una jofaina rebosante de agua para continuar refrescando la piel de la frente de Susie.

-Estoy convencido de que sigues siendo un buen hombre y mejor padre –comentó el joven pelirrojo tuteándole, mientras se situaba junto a la cabecera de la cama de Susie para comprobar su estado. Le tomó el pulso y depositó su mano ancha y recia sobre la frente de la niña. Por el momento, tanto la fiebre como el ritmo cardíaco de la niña seguían constantes, pero Haltoran suplicó para sus adentros que el doctor y los demás llegasen de una vez, cuanto antes. Hacía rato que Candy y Mark habían partido hacia la vivienda que hacía las veces de consulta del médico y aun no habían llegado. Finalmente, en el exterior se escuchó un relincho y una voz autoritaria que ordenaba al tiro de un carruaje a detenerse. Kenner jaló de las riendas de sus dos caballos con firmeza y detuvo el carruaje justo delante del umbral de la casa de los Carson. El médico apremiado por Jeff y Candy descendió de su calesa tan precipitadamente, que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces hacia delante, y se dirigió decididamente hacia la entrada, tocando la puerta con sus gruesos nudillos. Tomas abrió la puerta siendo vigilado estrechamente por Haltoran por si intentaba abalanzarse sobre el médico. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Henry Kenner y Tomas Carson se encontraron nuevamente cara a cara.

9

El médico auscultó a Susie con su gastado estetoscopio mientras asentía con un leve y quedo gruñido mientras deslizaba el instrumento con cuidado por el torso de la niña auscultándola con detenimiento. Mientras, Haltoran junto a Candy y a los dos hijos de Tomas observaban con el corazón en un puño, conteniendo la respiración. El propio Tomas que observaba receloso al doctor, había enmudecido no interfiriendo en lo más mínimo en la exploración del médico, que completamente centrado y absorbido en el reconocimiento de Susie, ni había reparado que el padre estaba situado a no más de medio metro de él, justo detrás suyo. En ese momento, hizo su entrada Mark, que se sorprendió de haber hallado la puerta de la vivienda abierta. Había sido tanta la precipitación por atender cuanto antes a la niña, que cada uno de los atribulados presentes se había olvidado por completo de cerrarla tras de sí. Haltoran había puesto al corriente a la familia Carson de su identidad así como de las de Mark y Candy poniendo especial cuidado en mantener a Owen fuera de aquel asunto, ya que habían actuado a título personal, ante los desesperados requerimientos de los hijos varones de Tomas. En la habitación reinaba un ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, debido a la tensión que se respiraba entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Finalmente, al cabo de varios minutos, Kenner retiró el estetoscopio de sus oídos y cesó de auscultar a la niña. Asintió con gesto grave y girándose hacia sus angustiados y preocupados interlocutores sobre sus talones, dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa:

-Afortunadamente, lo hemos cogido a tiempo. La niña se salvará, pero deberá ser vigilada día y noche y tendrán que administrarle este tratamiento. Pasaré a verla dentro de dos días –explicó Kenner mientras tendía al agradecido padre algunas recetas.

Todos los ocupantes del cuarto estallaron en una mezcla de carcajadas y llanto. Pero Candy no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de esmeralda de la mirada triste y esquiva de Mark. Mientras Haltoran y los niños felicitaban al médico brindándole sus sinceras muestras de afecto, a las que a regañadientes y avergonzado por el injusto trasto que había dispensado a Kenner se terminó por sumar Tomas, las esmeraldas engarzadas en el precioso rostro de Candy contemplaron el de Mark, que mostraba una expresión triste y distante con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se vislumbraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. El solitario y triste joven pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos negros y contempló brevemente a Candy para seguir la evolución de una bandada de aves migratorias que en perfecta formación, surcaron el cielo en dirección oeste. Sabía que muy pronto se separaría tal vez con carácter definitivo de ella, cuando finalmente embarcara hacia los Estados Unidos para reunirse con Terry, y que esta vez quizás ya no pudiese hacer acopio del valor necesario para seguirla.

-Mark -musitó Candy apenada mientras el fragor de la confusa y dolorosa tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, que había convertido su confundido corazón en un campo de batalla, arreciaba nuevamente.

10

Candy decidió quedarse en casa de los Carson, con el beneplácito de Tomas que no pudo resistirse a los encarecidos ruegos de Sam y de Jeff para ayudar en las tareas domésticas mientras la pequeña se restablecía completamente del todo. La muchacha se ocupaba de hacer la comida, tender la ropa y cuidar de la alimentación de los pequeños, mientras Mark sumido en un negro y funesto estado de ánimo, porque presentía que pronto la perdería, y con ello toda esperanza de sacar a su esposa del extraño letargo inducido por su desconocido e implacable adversario. Para mantener su mente ocupada, ayudaba al anciano Owen en los quehaceres de la granja, secundado por Haltoran y el robot, pero nada era capaz de distraerle del tremendo sufrimiento que le aquejaba. Si Candy zarpaba en ese barco, tal vez no pudiese detenerla porque el iridium se estaba negando a responderle y tal vez cuando recobrara el control de la caprichosa sustancia, Candy estuviera ya demasiado lejos como para poder ganar la cubierta del navío. Mark no podía cubrir distancias superiores a los mil kilómetros sin tener que detenerse a descansar y eliminar los perniciosos efectos del iridium, como cuando había tenido que hacer el día que rescató a Stear, librándole de morir abrasado entre los restos humeantes de su avión derribado. Y para colmo, el iridium no tenía intención de manifestarse, aunque continuaba conservando su colosal fuerza y sus prodigiosos reflejos, señal de que la caprichosa sustancia anaranjada continuaba acompañándole a fin de cuentas.

En cuanto a Candy, que estaba enjabonando platos en el fregadero de la cocina no era capaz de borrar de su mente, la angustiada y tortuosa mirada que el abatido joven le había dirigido, porque estaba completamente segura de que el mérito de que el doctor Kenner hubiera mudado de parecer, apiadándose de Susie era suyo.

Mientras la pequeña de ojos azules y cabellos dorados que llevaba siempre muy cortos, se había restablecido con rapidez devolviendo la sonrisa a su desolado padre que ya se temía la repetición de la trágica suerte de su esposa, en la persona de su hija. Arrepentido de cuantas barbaridades lanzara contra Kenner y de lo hosco y para nada amable que había sido con sus solícitos vecinos, se dedicó a pedir perdón y a tratar de arreglar todo el mal que había realizado. Su carácter se tornó más afable y abierto y por lo pronto dejó la bebida, obteniendo el perdón de Kenner que aunque remiso en un primer momento a dárselo, aconsejado por los buenos oficios de su esposa y muchos de sus convecinos convencidos plenamente de que Tomas había cambiado a mejor, se lo concedió. Ambos hombres se reconciliaron y Tomas le expuso sus más sinceras disculpas intentando arrodillarse ante el médico y envuelto en un desgarrador llanto, cosa que el facultativo impidió enérgicamente obligando a Tomas a levantarse y a dejar de llorar.

Entonces, llegó un rumor propalado por algunos lugareños que habían observado con interés como un joven de aspecto aristocrático de cabellos castaños y ojos azules había recalado en el pequeño pueblo. Northhill era una tranquila y pacífica comunidad de no más de doscientos habitantes en la que la llegada de un forastero no dejaba indiferente a nadie y desde luego, el apuesto e inconfundible porte aristocrático de Terry Grandschester no pasaba inadvertido y menos en un recóndito lugar como aquel. El joven estaba buscando por su cuenta a Candy y estaba realizando discretas pero intensas averiguaciones, convencido de que la Policía Metropolitana no estaba realizando los esfuerzos necesarios tendentes a localizar a la muchacha. Por su parte, los primos de Candy, junto con su amiga Annie y la bondadosa hermana Margaret habían emprendido otra búsqueda por su cuenta, a bordo de un pequeño descapotable rojo propiedad de Archie. Aunque en un principio, Terry había aunado esfuerzos con los primos de Candy y su amiga, las diferencias entre Terry y Archie que habían llegado a protagonizar un duelo a espada en los jardines del Colegio San Pablo habían terminado por dar al traste con la precaria y frágil asociación. Archie culpaba a Terry de la desaparición de Candy y este que no se aminalaba, devolvía cuantas puyas y provocaciones le hacía objeto el joven de cabellos castaños. Finalmente, Terry decidió indagar por su cuenta. Habían buscado en las localidades costeras cercanas, indagado en hoteles e incluso subido a bordo de algunos de los grandes buques de línea por si Candy había tomado pasaje en alguno de ellos pero nada. Terry indagó por el pueblo despertando los recelos de algunos de sus suspicaces habitantes, que interpretaron erróneamente las pesquisas del joven noble inglés. Movidos por un mal entendido pero bienintencionado sentimiento de protección hacia la muchacha, que se había ganado los corazones de buena parte de los parroquianos al haber logrado convencer al testarudo doctor, de que visitara a la hija pequeña de Tomas Carson y que ahora la estaba cuidando, le suministraron información falsa, simplemente fingiendo que no habían oído hablar nunca de semejante persona y que por allí no había pasado ninguna muchacha cuyas características y rasgos físicos coincidieran con la detallada y somera descripción aportada por el joven. Terry se alejó finalmente del pueblo descorazonado ante un nuevo fracaso y sin que en ningún momento, Candy y él llegasen a coincidir, debido a que la muchacha enfrascada en el cuidado de los hijos de Tomas y de su hogar, apenas salía a la calle más que lo imprescindible para retornar rápidamente junto a Susie y sus hermanos. Ni tampoco con Mark, el cual permanecía recluido en casa del señor Owen, siendo velado y supervisado por Haltoran y Mermadon que no le quitaban ojo de encima. Finalmente, el joven subió a un coche de punto y ordenó al cochero que pusiera rumbo hacia Southampton donde esperaba tener más suerte en su hasta ahora, nada fructífera búsqueda.

Naturalmente, Candy terminó por enterarse de los comentarios que corrían de boca en boca por todo el pueblo, pero ya era tarde. Terry había emprendido camino con rumbo desconocido, pese a que Candy le buscó denodadamente y sin desfallecer durante toda una tarde. Finalmente, la muchacha que trabajaba en la recepción del único hotel de Northill, una chica de cabellos negros recogidos en una larga trenza y ojos claros y medio prendada de la apostura de Terry y compadecida del velado dolor que mostraban sus pupilas azules, había escondido entre sus ropas, una nota que el joven le había dejado por si Candy acertaba a pasar por la recepción del establecimiento, a indagar. En secreto y eludiendo cualquier encuentro con alguno de los vecinos logró entregar a escondidas la escueta nota a la joven. La entristecida y decepcionada Candy, que se reprochaba continuamente, no haberse enterado a tiempo de la llegada, breve estancia y posterior partida de Terry a su paso por Northill, casi arrebató a la sorprendida chica, la nota manuscrita de su novio. Cuando la joven recepcionista, le describió el aspecto de la persona que le había confiado la breve misiva dirigida a la joven rubia de grandes ojos verdes, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. Desdobló la hoja con dedos temblorosos y leyó incrédula el contenido de la carta, pero muy esperanzada:

"Candy amor mío.

Estoy tratando de encontrarte como sea y te comunico que si lees esta misiva, partiré el viernes día 15 a primera hora de la mañana, desde Southampton hacia Estados Unidos porque mis deberes me reclaman allí urgentemente y no puedo retrasar mi partida por más tiempo. Se trata de un delicado asunto relacionado con mi madre del que ahora no puedo darte detalles. No obstante, removeré cielo y tierra hasta dar contigo, cueste lo que cueste, y aunque me lleve el resto de mi vida conseguirlo. Me alojo en el hotel Astoria en Southampton, habitación doce por si me estás buscando con la misma desesperación y ahínco que yo. Si no he buscado habitación en este pueblo es porque no tengo la absoluta certeza de que estés aquí, pero nunca se sabe…

Hasta pronto, mi adorada Candy. Espero que podamos reunirnos cuanto antes.

Con todo mi amor, Terry."

Algunas lágrimas furtivas empaparon el satinado papel goteando con un característico sonido sobre la tinta de las palabras escritas en el mismo, haciendo que esta se difuminara por efecto de la humedad de su llanto. Candy desvió nerviosa la vista hacia el calendario que pendía de una alcayata clavada en las baldosas, bajo los armarios de la cocina que albergaban la vajilla, cubiertos y utensilios de la familia y consultó cuanto faltaba para la fecha indicada por Terry en la carta, para su partida.

-Viernes –musitó pensativa Candy mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda –viernes- repitió nuevamente, mientras depositaba el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre sus sonrosados y carnosos labios. Entonces dio un respingo y volvió a consultar el calendario exclamando repentinamente:

-No, esa fecha es mañana. Tengo solo hasta mañana para verle y reunirme con él –expresó con una inflexión ligeramente chillona en voz alta.

11

Candy había retornado de la casa de los Carson a la del señor Owen, para preparar su equipaje dado que el día de la partida hacia Norteamérica se acercaba pero había otro acontecimiento que esperaba con mayor ansia y fervientemente, aunque primero tendría que tranquilizar a sus preocupados y cariacontecidos amigos y primos, porque desde el día en que Mark la sacara del rígido Internado, no había vuelto a dar señales de vida.

Candy había decidido poner al corriente de su situación a sus primos y a su amiga Annie, ahora que había recalado en un lugar al que aunque fuera provisionalmente, podía llamar hogar. Pronto zarparía a Norteamérica pero primero debía poner en orden sus asuntos más urgentes y envió sendas misivas dirigidas a Archie, Stear y por supuesto a su amiga Annie. En ellas detallaba cuales serían sus futuros planes y tranquilizaba a los hermanos Cornwell, y a Annie acerca de su paradero, aunque por el momento no era su intención desvelarlo. Seguramente, regresaría al Hogar de Pony una vez desembarcara al otro lado del Océano y allí decidiría cual sería la mejor forma de encauzar su vida a partir de esos momentos, porque una cosa tenía muy clara y es que no podía retornar a Lakewood, y menos con el baldón que supondría para el honor de los Andrew, haber abandonado tan precipitadamente la severa institución en la que había ingresado, con vistas a convertirse en una dama. Entonces, recordó una conversación que había mantenido con Mark en sus sueños, en los que ambos eran marido y mujer. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, deploraba el que Candy fuera enviada a un país tan distante del suyo, solo por el mero hecho de adquirir unas costumbres y unos supuestos conocimientos que podría haber conseguido sin necesidad de tener que poner todo un océano de por medio. Y ella le reprendía porque no toleraba bien las críticas del joven hacia la época que a Candy le había tocado vivir, y más viniendo tales observaciones de alguien que procedía de un tiempo distante casi cien años en el futuro. Candy que estaba terminando de redactar las cartas, firmó la última y sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, al acordarse de Mark.

-Mark, ¿ por qué tu nombre y tu imagen acuden tanto a mi mente ? –se preguntó molesta. Intentaba centrarse únicamente en Terry y en el próximo encuentro entre ambos que tendría lugar tan pronto como despuntara el nuevo día, una vez enterada por la nota que la amable recepcionista del hotel del pueblo, le había confiado desvelando a la esperanzada y enamorada muchacha, el paradero de su amado. Intentó sonreír y poner buena cara, pero los ojos abatidos y tristes de Mark la perseguían continuamente. No era capaz de apartar de su cabeza el hecho de que Mark, tal vez involuntariamente, hubiera consolidado su amor con Terry y que su intervención hubiese hecho cambiar de parecer al ofendido doctor Kenner y que se decidiera finalmente acudir a reconocer a la pequeña hija del taciturno y esquivo Tomas Carson con el que sostenía una dura animadversión desde que el desconsolado hombre le echara en cara no haber hecho lo suficiente para salvar la vida de su esposa. Entonces escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo. Candy se irguió lentamente y sosteniendo una palmatoria con una vela a medio consumir en la mano derecha avanzó hacia la penumbra preguntando en voz alta, ligeramente asustada y haciendo que la vela temblequeara por los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo, que a su vez se transmitían a la palmatoria:

-¿ Quién está ahí ?

Silencio.

-¿ Quién es ? –preguntó Candy por segunda vez, pero nadie respondió a sus requerimientos. Entonces la puerta se entreabrió con un agudo chirrido y Clean entró moviendo alegremente la cola y saltando sorpresivamente a los brazos de su amiga.

-Clean –dijo Candy acariciando efusivamente al pequeño coatí- me has asustado. La próxima vez procura hacerte notar mejor, ¿ de acuerdo ? –preguntó Candy con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras besaba la coronilla del mapache.

A pocos pasos de la austera habitación forrada en madera, un joven de ojos azabache de los cuales surgían dos regueros de lágrimas, no podía dejar de mirarla. Y cuanto más lo hacía, más crecía su amor hacia ella, y cuanto más rebosaba de amor su corazón, más lamentaba y maldecía el aciago día que decidió retornar al siglo XXI para emprender la derrota de un enemigo del que jamás debería haberse preocupado.

-Si no hubiera hecho esa insensatez –dijo en voz baja para evitar que la muchacha le oyera- seguramente ahora mi Candy, mi verdadera Candy estaría consciente y nada de esto habría sucedido.

Entonces notó como una mano rozaba su hombro derecho levemente. Estaba tan absorto contemplándola que no había percibido como su amigo se le había aproximado lentamente y de manera sigilosa desde atrás.

-No Mark –susurró Haltoran en voz baja- hiciste lo que debías. Tu bondad es tan grande que no fuiste capaz de dejar a su suerte, a tantos millones de seres humanos indefensos a merced de los caprichos megalómanos de un demente. No solamente lo hiciste por Candy, Maikel y Marianne, si no por algo más. Amigo mío, tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho.

Antes de que el confuso y sorprendido Mark pudiera replicarle, Haltoran le dio la espalda y se alejó con pasos amortiguados para no alertar tampoco a Candy de su presencia allí, para encerrarse en su habitación. Tomó el pomo de madera lacada entre los dedos de su mano derecha y antes de abrir la puerta añadió:

-Lucha por ella Mark, lucha por ella. Estoy convencido de que te ama. Y ya sabes que me tienes a mí, a tu amigo Haltoran para apoyarte en lo que haga falta. No nos iremos de aquí hasta lograr nuestros propósitos. Buenas noches amigo mío y piensa en lo que te acabo de decir.

Haltoran se deslizó en el interior de su cuarto antes de que el atribulado joven pudiera replicar nada. Las contundentes y alentadoras palabras de Haltoran habían sido tan directas que aun estaba meditando en su significado a falta de nada mejor a lo que responder. Finalmente Mark se dirigió hacia su habitación, contrito por haber espiado a Candy, pero reconfortado porque sentía que sus ánimos recobraban nuevas fuerzas. El joven se acostó en la blanda y mullida cama pasando los brazos por detrás de la nuca y estirándose cuan largo era y pensando en la amistad de Haltoran. Pocos hombres podían presumir de tener el respaldo y la confianza de alguien como el joven pelirrojo.

-Haltoran querido amigo –dijo Mark secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- siempre me has apoyado y me has ayudado. Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a hundirme ni a auto compadecerme, no. Y menos ahora.

Finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando con Candy y sus hijos, con un dulce porvenir en la que su familia estaba reunida al completo, lejos de viajes en el tiempo y las insidiosas trampas que su descomunal poder le había acarreado. Antes de que el cansancio le trasportara a las regiones del reparador descanso se sorprendió al comprobar cuan fácilmente cabía en una cama cuando antes debido a su otrora descomunal estatura, sus extremidades sobresalían incómodamente de cualquier lecho en el que se acostara. Soñó con la terrible experiencia por la que había pasado en el Artico para reducir su estatura, a efectos de hacer menos temible y más grata su apariencia a ojos de su amada Candy y que casi le costara la vida.

12

El caprichoso azar nos tiene deparadas sorpresas e inescrutables caminos que ninguno de nosotros seríamos capaces siquiera de imaginar. Ni la mente más despierta y brillante podría haber intuido siquiera que Terry Grandshester tenía que acortar el plazo de estancia en el hotel Astoria porque una carta llegada urgentemente desde Norteamérica reclamaba su presencia en la mansión de su madre de forma urgente y perentoria. Eleonor había sufrido un desvanecimiento durante una de sus actuaciones ante cientos de enfervorizados admiradores que observaban extasiados su actuación en uno de los teatros más renombrados y reputados de Broadway. Seguramente no sería nada, pero el secretario personal de la bella y brillante diva del teatro había considerado oportuno y cuanto menos humano, avisar al hijo de su jefa para que el joven inglés, por lo menos estuviera al corriente de todo. Maldiciendo su suerte, Terry que por un recurrente presentimiento creía que pronto se encontraría con Candy, tuvo que, sintiéndolo con todo el dolor de su corazón, adquirir precipitadamente y casi in extremis un pasaje de ida hacia Nueva York. La demanda de billetes era tal que prácticamente se habían agotado, aunque tuvo suerte y tras soportar una larga y sinuosa cola que avanzaba tan lentamente que los ánimos del joven inglés se exasperaban cada vez más, logró hacerse con uno de los últimos pasajes que los taquilleros aun no habían despachado.

13

Candy expuso la situación al señor Owen, que comprensivo aceptó a llevar a la muchacha en su carromato hasta Southampton. El camino no era muy largo y pronto llegaron a la populosa ciudad, tras un breve viaje de apenas media hora. El amable granjero estuvo tentado de preguntar a la bella joven que papel jugaba el hombre de ojos oscuros y dotado de extraordinarias facultades, de las cuales se había comprometido no hablar, desvelando su secreto. Mark se lo había contado, pero la inverosímil historia había sido tan larga y poco creíble que el anciano había olvidado parte de cuanto el entristecido Mark, necesitando desahogarse le había confiado. Sin embargo, el inteligente granjero intuyó que el joven al que Candy buscaba tan afanosamente era quien ocupaba realmente su corazón y no el muchacho de mirada triste, aunque había algo que no le cuadraba en todo aquello, pero decidió guardárselo para sí. El anciano no hizo preguntas embarazosas, cosa que Candy agradeció infinitamente. Cuando Owen detuvo su calesa delante de un imponente edificio de mármol blanco en cuya puerta giratoria había un portero impecablemente uniformado con gorra de plato y galones, Candy se precipitó de un salto a tierra casi sin darle tiempo a Owen a seguirla y se plantó tras una corta y agitada carrera ante la fachada principal. Astoria Hotel leyó con precipitación. Los grandes caracteres azules que conformaban el nombre del famoso establecimiento hotelero sobre el frontispicio del hall, le daban la bienvenida.

14

Tras unas cortas formalidades, el portero accedió a franquear el paso a Candy, gracias también en parte al lujoso vestido de raso azul que se había puesto para recibir a Terry y que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la aristocrática procedencia de la jovencita de cabellos rubios dispuestos en coletas con grandes lazos decorativos a la que el adusto portero facilitó la entrada. Una vez que atravesó la puerta giratoria se halló en un gran vestíbulo repleto de apresurados caballeros y damas que portaban sus mejores galas como había hecho ella y que conformaban un selecto ambiente en el que Candy no desentonaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Cuando llegó finalmente al imponente mostrador de la recepción, un hombre de cabellos castaños, anteojos redondos y un hirsuto bigote bajo su nariz ganchuda, que inspiraba confianza por su aspecto benevolente y enfundado en un smoking le preguntó educadamente:

-Buenos días señorita, ¿ en que puedo servirla ?

Candy estaba tan agitada que a punto estuvo de perder la compostura, pero se rehizo y preguntó tras aclararse la garganta:

-¿ Se aloja aquí un caballero llamado Terry Grandschester ? es un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Soy…-Candy se sintió un poco avergonzada por tener que pronunciar aquellas palabras y se retorció las manos enfundadas en suaves guantes de seda. Reuniendo el valor necesario, concluyó la frase:

-Soy su prometida, la señorita Candy White Andrew, ¿ sería tan amable de notificarle mi llegada ? Me está esperando.

El hombre consultó el registro y tras un corto lapso de tiempo que a Candy se le antojó eterno, dijo con voz contrariada, porque suponía que aquello le reportaría un serio disgusto a la hermosa dama:

-Efectívamente señorita, estuvo alojado en la habitación doce –expresó el hombre desviando la mirada, con evidente embarazo por tener que reportar tan mala noticia.

-¿ Cómo que estuvo ? –preguntó Candy asustada llevándose la mano izquierda a los labios para luego apoyar ambos manos sobre el mostrador y abalanzándose sobre el mismo, intimidando un poco al recepcionista -¿ qué quiere decir ?

-Lo siento mucho señorita White. Su prometido ha partido hace diez minutos hacia el puerto. Dejó esta nota para usted. Dijo que inaplazables asuntos le reclamaban en Norteamérica.

Candy leyó la nota de disculpa de Terry, en las que el joven no había incluido sus nuevas señas por la precipitación con la que había tenido que dejar el hotel, no teniendo apenas ni tiempo para garabatear apuradamente la nota que entregó presuroso, al recepcionista. Candy creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo, pero en lugar de ceder a los inevitables impulsos de su cuerpo por alejarse de la demoledora realidad perdiendo el sentido, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y saliendo rápidamente a la calle ante las miradas de reconvención de los huéspedes del lujoso hotel, requirió los servicios de un coche de punto y le suplicó encarecidamente al cochero, que dirigiese el carruaje lo antes posible hacia el muelle número veinte, donde según el recepcionista embarcaba todo aquel que pretendía viajar hacia Norteamérica a aquellas tempranas horas de la mañana.

15

Sin embargo, pese a que según el recepcionista del hotel, apurado ante el disgusto de Candy el joven había partido camino del puerto para embarcarse hacia Norteamérica, el destino quiso que Candy tuviera otra oportunidad antes de perderle en lo que la muchacha ya tomaba por una separación definitiva y absoluta.

Candy había tomado un carruaje que la llevaría hasta el muelle cuando, durante el trayecto, en el umbral de un edificio que semejaba un gran y señorial palacio le pareció distinguir a través de la ventanilla del carruaje como un tropel de muchachas pugnaban en torno a un joven de aspecto distinguido que salía a duras penas del recinto, intentando abrirse paso entre las fervientes admiradoras que casi se peleaban entre sí tratando de llegar hasta su ídolo. Candy creyó haberse fijado mal, cuando le pareció discernir entre la ondulante marea humana al joven al que había prometido amor en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres. Sus ojos de malaquita se abrieron desmesuradamente y pese a que el cochero azuzaba a sus monturas para que siguiendo instrucciones de Candy, alcanzaran cuanto antes los muelles de Southampton, Candy distinguió unos cabellos castaños y unos ojos azules cuya inmensidad capturaron su mirada, hechizándola repentinamente. Entonces tocó con los nudillos el cristal que le separaba del conductor del carruaje. El hombre se volvió de medio lado y Candy le realizó imperativos gestos de que detuviera la calesa. El cochero resopló y tirando de las riendas detuvo la marcha, mientras los caballos pifiaban nerviosos y molestos ante las imprevistas órdenes. Candy se apeó del vehículo. Su vestido se agitó levemente cuando bajó la escalerilla del vehículo. Candy se acercó al cochero y le preguntó:

-¿ Qué edificio es este ?

El hombre enarcó las cejas ante la imprevista pregunta, sorprendido previamente por los requerimientos de la joven para que inmovilizara el carruaje pero no realizó ningún comentario. Mientras le pagaran, le daba igual las vueltas o detenciones imprevistas que tuviera que realizar.

-Es el ayuntamiento de la ciudad señorita, y me temo que están agasajando a alguien muy importante.

Candy se fijó mejor y esta vez consiguió reconocer sin lugar a dudas a Terry entre la muchedumbre femenina que le envolvía, tratando de zafarse de todas aquellas muchachas que suspiraban por una mirada del apuesto y distinguido actor.

Candy miró al cochero y le dijo entregándole un billete de cinco libras por las posibles molestias que sus futiles caprichos pudiesen ocasionarle:

-¿ Podría esperarme aquí ? será cosa de un momento.

-No faltaba más señorita, aquí estaré como un clavo aguardando su vuelta –comentó visiblemente contento ante la contemplación del flamante billete que su clienta había depositado entre sus dedos.

Candy con la esperanza de hablar con Terry se aproximó al grupo de chicas intentando abrirse paso, pero una muchacha de pelo rubio desgreñado, ojos crueles y rasgos huesudos la empujó hacia atrás echándole en cara desabridamente, que tratara de colarse. Finalmente, una maraña de brazos, piernas y torsos impidió a Candy poder aproximarse con alguna garantía de éxito, hasta Terry. Ni siquiera lograba verle con claridad porque las pamelas y sombreros de las muchachas, entreverados con grandes lazos de colores y cintas perfumadas, dificultaban su línea de visión. Pese a sus denodados esfuerzos, Candy no consiguió avanzar ni un palmo, entre las apretadas filas de las entusiastas e incondicionales seguidoras del actor. Para colmo de males, una de las jóvenes le pisó inadvertidamente la cola de su falda, haciéndola trastabillar y caer al pavimento. Finalmente, un delirio colectivo se desató entre las jovencitas, que empezaron a correr terminando por derribar nuevamente a Candy, que intentaba trabajosamente, erguirse de forma no exenta de dificultad. La joven cerró los ojos notando como al caer se había producido algunos rasguños, que le dolían levemente.

Terry que llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano con que le habían obsequiado, se detuvo extrañado oteando, porque le había parecido divisar a alguien familiar entre el gentío, pero lanzando un suspiro, continuó su camino hacia un landó que le aguardaba a pocos pasos por delante suyo. Candy no desistió y corrió en pos de la barahúnda de muchachas que se peleaban entre sí por obtener la atención de su ídolo, voceando su nombre. Terry volvió a detenerse por segunda vez extrañado, pero no consiguió divisar a Candy que le llamaba a voz en cuello, aunque el joven debido al griterío femenino que llenaba el aire con su nombre, no pudo escuchar como Candy le llamaba. Finalmente, el joven asió la manilla de la portezuela del landó y esgrimiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa, arrojó el ramo de rosas sobre sus admiradoras que se desperdigó en todas direcciones. Las chicas compitieron codo con codo para hacerse con una de las flores como si de un preciado trofeo se tratara. Finalmente el carruaje partió mientras sus incondicionales le jaleaban siguiéndole hasta que el vehículo se perdió de vista. Candy se contempló contrariada la falda de su vestido. Estaba manchada de tierra y barro cuando había sido empujada por efecto de la hormigueante masa de fervientes admiradoras, que querían, al igual que ella, abrise camino hasta Terry. Por lo menos la cinta roja que adornaba sus cabellos rubios seguía en su sitio, al igual que la gargantilla de seda, e idéntico color que ceñía su blanco cuello. No podía decir lo mismo de los guantes de seda que cubrían sus brazos hasta los codos. Candy bajó la cabeza entristecida. Mientras a su alrededor, las muchachas empezaban a dispersarse suspirando aun con la evocación de la brevísima visita del afamado actor a la ciudad de Southampton. Candy se cubrió los ojos de esmeralda con las manos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por entre sus dedos. El viento meció el dobladillo de encaje blanco de su vestido.

-¿ Por qué no me vio ? estaba aquí y no me vio –se lamentó desesperada.

Candy estaba tan absorta en su dolor que no reparó que debido a la trifulca con las muchachas, había perdido uno de sus zapatos rojos de charol hasta que un guijarro se le clavó en la planta de su pie izquierdo. La piedra le produjo un leve pero súbito dolor, aunque se puso a caminar. Se quejó levemente por el imprevisto contratiempo, hasta que cansada y desalentada se sentó en el brocal de una fuente decorativa cercana. No muy lejos de allí, el cochero seguía delante de la fachada principal del ayuntamiento de la ciudad de estilo neoclásico, esperando pacientemente a que Candy retornara.

Mientras en el edificio consistorial, la recepción en honor de Terry continuaba. Pese a todo el cuidado que el joven actor inglés había puesto en mantener su anonimato y permanecer de incógnito en la ciudad, la voz se corrió de tal forma, que el alcalde, un hombre de pelo cano y generosa calva no cejó hasta conseguir que el actor asistiera a una fiesta organizada en su honor a toda prisa. Pese a sus reticencias, Robert Hattaway, el director de la compañía teatral Strafford a la que Terry aun no tenía decidido si unirse o no, y que casualmente también se hallaba en la ciudad y conocía su paradero logró convencerle para que hiciera un hueco en su apretada y ajetreada agenda, persuadiéndole para que asistiera a la fiesta que continuó, pese a que el joven hubiera abandonado ya el lugar para dirigirse sin más demora hacia el puerto. Y bastó que un diario local se hiciese eco de la noticia, para que muchos seguidores de la portentosa trayectoria del actor, entre ellos muchas muchachas enamoradas de la apostura de Terry, se personaran en la puerta del ayuntamiento donde la joven promesa de la interpretación sería agasajada, montando guardia permanente en el umbral del edificio consistorial, hasta que el actor acudió a la fiesta.

Entre tanto Candy, se planteaba si continuar su búsqueda de Terry o renunciar. Justo en ese momento, le pareció distinguir un par de ojos de azabache que desde el otro lado de la calle la escrutaban con amor y anhelo. Se escuchó un gemido ahogado y Candy se giró. No estaba segura, pero le pareció contemplar a alguien que se doblaba presa de un súbito dolor mientras un reguero negro como un restallante látigo, se agitaba en el aire. Candy musitó alterada, un nombre:

-Mark, pero, pero, no puede ser, ¿ qué va a hacer aquí ?

Se decidió a investigar, pero Mark que se había movido rápidamente, se escondió a tiempo, antes de que Candy le descubriera. Pese a no haber utilizado el iridium, este le había jugado una mala pasada y un imprevisto reguero de sangre negra brotó de su espalda, tal vez como consecuencia de los insospechados efectos que la dimensión temporal podía ejercer esporádicamente sobre él. Finalmente Candy se irguió pero cuando hubo dado unos pocos pasos en torno a la fuente, y al no percibir nada anómalo, optó por continuar hasta el puerto y localizar a Terry, fuera como fuera poniendo todo su empeño en ello. En esos momentos, la imagen del rostro de Mark se le apareció con tal intensidad en su mente que se detuvo contrariada sujetándose las sienes con las manos.

-No, no, no –se dijo procurando desterrar el incipiente e indómito amor que amenazaba con desplazar de su corazón al que supuestamente debía sentir por Terry –Mark es solo un buen amigo. Yo no…

Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas imprevistamente, por el joven de cabellos de azabache, que tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no llorar delatándose ante Candy. Cuando la joven se hubo alejado en dirección al carruaje, en cuyo pescante el cochero daba tales cabezadas que amenazaba con precipitarse abruptamente al suelo, desde su puesto donde tendría un duro despertar a buen seguro, Mark se mesó los cabellos con desesperación enterrando su rostro entre sus manos y llorando amargamente:

-No, no, no puedo dejar de amarte Candy, no puedo…

La misma brisa que había removido las ropas de Candy, agitaba su cazadora haciendo que los pliegues del ajado cuero de la prenda vibraran como si estuvieran imbuidos por una extraña fuerza. Pese a sus remiendos, descosidos y que el tejido se había curtido, la cazadora continuaba incólume ciñiendo su cuerpo. Otro tanto se podía decir de sus gastados y descoloridos vaqueros azules o de la camisa blanca a cuadros que llevaba bajo la cazadora. Su calzado parecía ser el único que había escapado con mejor suerte, a los estragos que tanto salto temporal había causado en su atuendo.

Entonces se sentó en el suelo de baldosas, reclinando su espalda contra una pared de ladrillo rojo para, algunos instantes después, ponerse en pie de un salto, y caminar tambaleándose ligeramente hasta la fuente, en cuyo pretil se había sentado Candy brevemente. Contempló su reflejo en las aguas sacudidas por la fuerza de cuatro chorros gemelos que partían del conjunto escultórico decorativo que remataba la fuente, y dijo negando mientras crispaba los puños de tal forma, que sus uñas se clavaron en la carne produciéndole algunas leves hemorragias y el iridium se trasparentaba a través de sus nudillos con una tenue luminosidad. Comprobó como las diminutas heridas sanaban prácticamente al instante debido a la capacidad regeneradora del iridium, y posó sus anchas manos en el brocal de la fuente mientras susurraba:

-Candy amor mío, te quiero tanto…

Algunas lágrimas distorsionaron su imagen reflejada en las aguas de la fuente, cuando se precipitaron en luengas y estiradas hebras plateadas, sobre su superficie, haciendo un ruido seco y breve al disolverse en contacto con el agua, formando amplias y concéntricas ondas que se expandían de dentro hacia fuera, distorsionando la faz del espejo líquido en el que Mark se contemplaba, reflejado en el agua.

-Tampoco puedo dejarte marchar así como así, sin saber si realmente, en este tiempo, universo o lo que sea, me amas. Si no el viaje que Haltoran y yo hemos emprendido hasta esta dimensión carecerá de sentido. Pero no solamente se trata de eso, Candy –murmuró mientras el rumor del agua disimulaba sus desesperadas frases. Mark pensaba también en Marianne y en Maikel y en las demoledoras consecuencias que le acarrearía a él y a los suyos, si fracasaba en el hecho de recobrar a Candy.

Echó a andar siguiendo a Candy, cuidando de que la muchacha no le descubriera. Ya llegaría el momento de abordarla si era necesario. Aunque teóricamente, Mark la seguía a distancia para protegerla, realmente el enamorado y desesperado muchacho de otro tiempo, quería obtener de labios de su amada, la confesión de si realmente sentía algo por él o no, y si podía aspirar a que ella le correspondiera.

En un par de ocasiones, Candy con una mezcla de suspicacia y temor, se puso a mirar sobre su hombro sospechando que alguien la seguía lo cual era cierto, pero el joven era lo bastante rápido y cauto, como para esconderse en algún soportal a tiempo, o tras un árbol calmando la aprensión de la muchacha rubia, que notaba entre asustada y furiosa, como la evocación del semblante de Mark restaba protagonismo al recuerdo de Terry e iba ganando terreno en su alma.

Mark, con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de su ajada cazadora negra de cuero, caminó con largas y rápidas zancadas, que resonaban sobre la acera. Las cremalleras de sus múltiples bolsillos tintineaban al unísono, a cada paso que daba y las solapas oscuras se doblaban en un incesante movimiento de vaivén, mientras musitaba:

-Tengo que saberlo Candy. Si no puedo salvarte del sortilegio del vizconde ni me amas, entonces mi vida carecerá de sentido, pero primero debo oírtelo decir de tus propios labios.

Entonces reparó en el zapato de charol rojo perdido por la hermosa muchacha como consecuencia del tumulto que las jóvenes admiradoras del actor habían protagonizado, y que no llegó a presenciar. Se agachó lentamente y lo recogió sonriendo con ironía. Príncipe de una Cenicienta que le rehuía constantemente, se dijo riendo quedamente esbozando una mueca de contrariedad que asustó a una niña pelirroja con coletas, que iba de la mano de su madre y en cuyos brazos buscó refugio. La dama, imprimió un leve tirón a la muñeca de su hija con carácter instintivo y afán protector. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche mientras trataba de calmar a la asustada niña que lloraba en voz baja. Ambas se alejaron precipitadamente de allí, mientras Mark las contemplaba con indiferencia sin que en ningún momento hubiera hecho o dicho nada ofensivo.

-Príncipe –se dijo así mismo, una vez que se quedó solo nuevamente, recordando como le había llamado Candy por vez primera ,al conocerse ambos en la Colina de Pony de aquel modo tan inusual, cuya ideleble impronta, les marcaría a fuego de por vida. Y como ella, en momentos más felices y sosegados, le había explicado la razón por la que le consideraba así, aunque en un primer instante, sus confusos recuerdos atribuyeran a Albert ese mérito cuando apareciera ante ella, con el kilt escocés, tocando la gaita. Candy se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión que la sangre de Mark saltando a borbotones le había producido, sin pretenderlo. De hecho, hasta él mismo se asustó terriblemente hasta que comprobó que no sería la primera vez que le sucediera. Cuando abrió los deslumbrantes ojos verdes, la mirada entristecida de Mark había sido reemplazada por las pupilas verdes de Albert que la observaban con preocupación. Y a los sones de la cornamusa, Candy confundió a Albert con Mark, o tal vez le atribuyó la consideración de príncipe debido a su repentina amnesia.

En vez de un joven rubio con unos ropajes y apariencia de cuento de hadas y semblante risueño y amable, su príncipe resultó ser un hombre moreno de largos cabellos negros, y ojos como la noche, de atormentada mirada, casi tanto como su alma, que portaba un desgarrado y harapiento atuendo que nunca antes había contemplado, triste, esquivo y solitario demandando desesperadamente afecto y comprensión, tachonado de sangre y heridas.

Y la leyenda de un amor tan poderoso como trágico había arraigado con fuerza, en el corazón de ambos jóvenes, que estaban predestinados a amarse por encima de todo, contra viento y marea, más allá de todo límite imaginable. Pero en aquellos tristes instantes, en ese lejano universo opuesto al que un atormentado joven que huía de su pasado y los más tristes recuerdos que habían quedado atrás en el siglo XXI aunque sonara irónico, inadvertidamente había dado origen creando una alternativa tan maravillosa como triste a su difícil existencia, había sido rebajado a plebeyo. Aunque el indómito alacrán no se resignaba fácilmente a aceptar su derrota.

Pensó en su madre atropellada por un conductor ebrio, en su padre desaparecido en el fragor del combate de una lejana guerra en las antípodas del mundo, y al que había recobrado de una manera tan irreal como inesperada, en Sabrina, su gentil prima y hermanastra que concebía vanas ilusiones que nunca se harían realidad, la única que le apreciaba sinceramente en el seno de su hosca familia adoptiva, y que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, en secreto y sin esperanza.

Su tío seguía achacándole la culpa del trágico fallecimiento de su hermana Anna, la madre de Mark. Y escapando de su mundo encontró otro tan inesperado y bello, donde un ángel de sobrecogedora e inhumana belleza y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y largos cabellos rubios le estaba aguardando, al pie de un árbol inmenso en una ubérrima colina, junto a un humilde hospicio. Un mundo tan dulce y evocador como trágico, al que accedió tan increíblemente, cuando la onda expansiva del poder del átomo le alcanzó convirtiéndole en lo que era y representaba. El dardo de fuego del iridium hendió su corazón, instalando en él un amor tan grande y profundo, que era capaz de trascender el tiempo y sus eras.

La gente se apartaba a su paso con discreción y procurando no importunarle. Sin caer en el desaliño o la incuria, su apariencia era lo suficientemente desastrada a pesar de todo, como para llamar la atención de los paseantes que se cruzaban con Mark, pero nadie se atrevió a recriminarle llamándole al orden, o hacérselo notar. Su gesto hosco y fiero disuadió a nadie de comentarle algo o afear su extraño vestuario, como ya le sucediera en Coventry hacía tanto tiempo, delante de un nutrido grupo de curiosos, entre los que se encontraba Eleonor, la madre de Candy, que en aquel lejano entonces tenía la misma edad que su hija. Los transeúntes daban un rodeo para no tener que encontrarse con él, intentando no mirarle directamente a los ojos negros, en cuyas pupilas ardía una llama de firme determinación, e incurrir en alguna provocación que desatase un violento temperamento que Mark, en absoluto tenía ni ganas ni intención de mostrar, a menos que su lado negativo saliera a relucir. Movió la cabeza entristecido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le evitara dando un largo rodeo a veces, por temor a darse de bruces con un peligroso gamberro o un presunto criminal. Todo se hubiera solucionado con el simple gesto de vestirse a la usanza de aquella época, tal y como su esposa había intentado inculcarle tantas veces, pero como Mark no creaba problemas ni se comportaba violentamente, normalmente, los viandantes le dejaban en paz y le ignoraban olvidándose de él, tan pronto como el joven se perdía de vista. Por otra parte, ningún vestuario soportaba las altísimas temperaturas generadas por el iridium en combustión, sin quemarse o deshacerse carbonizadas. Las únicas prendas capaces de resistir semejante aumento de temperatura era su actual ropa. También podría haberla disimulado bajo un traje que respondiera a los cánones de la moda de principios de siglo, pero le resultaba incómodo y poco práctico, además de un engorro que le restaba libertad de movimientos. Si tenía que servirse del iridium tanto daba ir a la moda como si no. Su disfraz se consumiría igualmente y el caos y el miedo que desatase a su paso, seguiría siendo el mismo.

En algunas ocasiones había tenido algún encontronazo con la Policía, pero Mark siempre conseguía salir airoso de tales situaciones. No estaba tan seguro que esta vez fuera así en referencia a Candy y él mismo.

Por su parte, a Mark le daba igual que le mirasen o no, señalándole con el dedo o comentando su extravagante porte, tomándole en no pocas ocasiones, por un vagabundo. Toda su atención estaba centrada en no perder a Candy de vista. Finalmente Candy a la que no le preocupaba la pérdida de parte de su calzado, reclamó la atención del cochero y subiendo al carruaje le dijo de forma tajante e imperativa:

-Rápido. Tenemos que llegar al muelle cuanto antes –le espetó apurada, mientras asomaba su hermoso rostro por la ventanilla del carruaje. La cinta roja que adornaba su coronilla tembló levemente, como consecuencia y efecto de sus agitados movimientos.

Sus expresivos y cautivadores ojos de esmeralda estaban arrasados de lágrimas, indicio de la dura lucha interior que estaba sosteniendo, no tanto por el ansia de reunirse con Terry, y estar a su lado, si no porque las tristes pupilas de azabache de Mark, engarzados en su rostro bajo los cabellos oscuros, continuaban perturbándola. El cochero lo percibió pero no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros. Su trabajo era llevar a sus clientes a su destino lo más rápido posible, no entrometerse en sus vidas y asuntos personales.

El hombre bostezó para desperezarse, sacudiendo los puños por encima de su cabeza tocada con un corto sombrero hongo, y asiendo las riendas, se acomodó en el pescante dispuesto a reemprender la marcha, que Candy había interrumpido al descubrir a Terry en las escalinatas de entrada al ayuntamiento de la ciudad portuaria, rodeado de todo aquel bullicioso público femenino, al que Candy había intentado sortear sin demasiado éxito para poder ir a su encuentro y hablar con él.

Mientras Mark, que había aumentado el ritmo de sus pasos y que tenía una idea de hacia donde se dirigía el carruaje que trasportaba a Candy estuvo, no obstante tentado de emplear el iridium para alcanzarla, porque comprobaba con desesperación, como la distancia entre el apurado joven y Candy aumentaba a ojos vista, pero la imprevista advertencia en forma de emanación de sangre oscura le persuadió de utilizarlo por el momento. Aunque tal vez no ocurriese nada, las consecuencias imprevistas podrían alejarla de Candy definitivamente o puede que la muchacha a la que la sustancia anaranjada repelía por lo menos, en el mundo en el que era su esposa no quisiera saber nada de él, por el natural rechazo que le producía.

El cochero fustigó con furia a los dos caballos enganchados al tiro del coche de punto. El hombre agitado por el esfuerzo estuvo a punto de caerse del pescante, pero resistió estoicamente y no solo mantuvo el equilibrio sobre la vacilante plataforma de su carruaje, sino que evitó que su sombrero hongo abandonara su cabeza debido a las frías ráfagas de viento que en aquella brumosa mañana golpeaban su rostro. Su corta capa española, revoloteaba en torno a su rechoncho cuerpo pero el cochero no se amilanó y redobló sus latigazos sobre el lomo de sus caballos para imprimirles aun mayor velocidad. El veloz coche de punto atravesó calles solitarias y brumosas desprovistas de gente y cargadas de tristeza como el dolorido corazón de Candy, que aun no se había recobrado de la encrucijada de sentimientos que lo había asaltado hacía no tanto. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo con un seco chirrido en las arcadas situadas frente a la bocana del puerto, Candy descendió con rapidez y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, en la secreta esperanza de alcanzar a Terry pero el imponente buque de línea al que hacía tan solo unos minutos antes habían despedido cientos de personas con entusiasmo y enfervorizado ardor, mientras del casco del imponente navío pendían largas y serpenteantes guirnaldas había hecho sonar sus agudas y broncas sirenas zarpando para perderse en la lejanía, adentrándose tras la línea del horizonte inalcanzable por lo menos para Candy y que allende del mismo se encontraba una tierra a la que ahora Candy, con sus hermosos ojos verdes arrasados de lágrimas, ansiaba volver más que nunca. Las gabarras y remolcadores de apoyo fueron tirando lentamente del imponente navío para guiarlo a través de la bocana del puerto, cuyo tamaño hacía palidecer a las minúsculas embarcaciones en comparación con el _transatlántico_, mediante gruesas sogas y maromas que se fueron tensando gradualmente, chorreantes de agua. Cuando la desesperanzada muchacha llegó al dintel del muelle, solo alcanzó a distinguir la estela de espuma blanca que el barco cuyas sirenas aun se escuchaban sordamente entre la niebla iba imprimiendo sobre las oscuras y aceitosas aguas así como el oscuro penacho de humo que se desprendía de sus chimeneas.

-Ya…se fue –musitó aun sin encajar el duro golpe recibido la desconcertada y entristecida muchacha.

Entonces Candy ascendió por unas escaleras a la segunda planta de las galerías iluminadas por lámparas de gas que pendían de la techumbre, para apreciar mejor el barco que se alejaba lentamente, pero que para Candy lo hacía de forma veloz y cruelmente imparable. Candy arqueó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante y reclinó sus manos sobre la barandilla pintada de negro. Las incipientes lágrimas se desbordaron de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera pude decirle a dios –se lamentó la muchacha amargamente reprochándose su tardanza en darle alcance a tiempo-

para añadir mientras ladeaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza:

-Terry me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Sin embargo, al pronunciar dichas palabras notó incómoda, que algo no iba bien, como si hubiera formulado una verdad a medias, de la que no terminaba de convencerse de su plena credibilidad y rotunda solidez.

En ese instante, unas manos recias y amables se posaron en sus hombros depositando sobre ellos con un amable y protector gesto, una cazadora negra de cuero, muy ajada y deshilachada, que le estaba tan grande, que la prenda bailaba en torno a su menudo cuerpo, para que no pasara frío. Candy se giró más intrigada que asustada o indignada, y sus ojos verdes se bañaron en las pupilas esquivas y tristes de Mark, que la había seguido secretamente. Había encontrado la nota de Terry que en su precipitación, Candy había olvidado tirada en un rincón de su cuarto y que una ráfaga de viento había conducido hasta la habitación de Mark, de una estancia a otra.

-No llores más Candy –dijo Mark secando con el dorso de su mano izquierda sus lágrimas y con una voz tan dulce y lejana, que la joven casi se apenó más por el dolor que iba asociado a aquella inflexión tan amarga, que por su propia y desesperada situación. Candy acercó su rostro a la mano de Mark, notando sensaciones que electrizaban su piel, al tiempo que infundían una difusa pero creciente duda en su corazón, en relación a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pese a lo afirmado y dado por sentado e inamovible en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres entre ella y el joven y prometedor actor ingles, sentía que su pasión por Terry se iba desdibujando, a medida que el hombre de los ojos tristes y los largos cabellos negros, hacía discurrir las yemas de sus dedos por la sonrosada piel de sus mejillas y depositaba su abrumada pero dulce mirada en su angelical y hermoso rostro. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos no podían dejar de verter lágrimas en un incesante torrente que bajaba desatado por las laderas de su faz sonrosada, ni conseguía reunir las fuerzas y el coraje suficiente para apartar aquella mano curtida pero tan suave y delicada a un tiempo, de su cara. Mark era en aquellos instantes, su único y principal foco de atención, mientras el corazón le latía desbocado. Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras la otra continuaba siendo sostenida por la del joven, que afirmaba ser su esposo en otra vida o existencia diferente. Pese a los finos guantes de encaje que cubrían los dedos de Candy, notó sin dificultad el sedoso tacto de su aterciopelada piel a través del tenue tejido que ceñían, las manos de su amada, hasta el antebrazo. Por un instante, las pupilas de Mark se fijaron en la gargantilla de muselina roja que adornaba el cuello de Candy y recordó el colgante de jade, en forma de flor que llevaba en otras circunstancias, a bordo del Mauritania.

Candy no quería romper aquel contacto tan íntimo como embriagador, ni apartarse de la presencia del joven venido de otro tiempo. Su alma se debatía en una confusa y tormentosa lucha de emociones, cuyo resultado se iba decantando a favor de Mark.

-Nunca soportaría el verte sufrir o el que estés triste. Ya sé que soy un fastidio y un incordio para ti –dijo Mark imponiendo silencio a Candy con un gesto seco de su mano derecha, que levantó a la altura del rostro de Candy, tomándola por sorpresa, porque la muchacha intentaba hablar a toda costa, indignada de que Mark creyera que le mereciera una opinión tan baja y descalificativo teniéndose en tan bajo concepto- pero me prometí a mí mismo que te protegería siempre y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie empañara tu felicidad.

-Si tanto amas a Terry, haré realidad tus deseos –dijo Mark intentando no echarse a llorar.

Candy sintió entonces una pena aun más honda por el joven que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, que por su nueva y brusca separación de Terry. Candy notaba como las cortantes y tristes palabras del joven calificándose así mismo como estorbo e incordio casi le hacían más daño a ella que al propio Mark. Entonces recordó otra de las frases que ella había dicho en el transcurso de una conversación con Mark, en una más de aquellas vividas y perturbadoras ensoñaciones.

"El amor se abre camino por senderos inextricables".

Entonces hizo un descubrimiento increíble, pero antes de que Candy pudiera reaccionar Mark la asió por el talle cuidando de no hacerla daño, envolviéndose ambos de la suave y cálida luz iridiscente que tantas emociones insospechadas despertara en ella, cuando Mark la liberó de su injusto y penoso cautiverio en el interior de la extraña e inverosímil torre sin techumbre situada en pleno campus del inmenso recinto del Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres. La chica sintió como se tornaba ligera como una pluma y en milésimas de segundo, percibió el agua del Atlántico muy por debajo de sus pies, al igual que el puerto y la populosa ciudad, cuyos edificios parecían de juguete contemplados desde tanta altura. Nadie podía verlos, porque Mark había activado además su poder de invisibilidad, por lo que ninguno de los hombres, mujeres y niños que hormigueaban por el puerto de Southampton sospechaba siquiera que a unos cincuenta metros de altura sobre sus cabezas, un hombre excepcional venido en circunstancias excepcionales de otra era, un hombre que teóricamente aun no debería haber nacido transportaba en volandas a una confundida muchacha, hacia el barco que se adentraba en alta mar, a una velocidad lenta pero constante de forma inexorable, para hacer realidad el sueño de dicha joven.

-Mark yo… –dijo Candy intentó aplacar el intenso dolor que percibía procedente del corazón del joven así como del suyo propio, pero Mark puso una mano en sus labios y dijo:

-No Candy, no digas nada. –dijo él poniendo una mano en sus labios con cuidado -Pronto te reunirás con él y yo ya no perturbaré más tu vida, lo juro.

Mark ganó con facilidad la cubierta del barco sin producir el menor ruido o dejar cualquier indicio que delatara su presencia. Poco antes de hacerse visibles, paralizó momentáneamente el tiempo congelando a los pasajeros y todo su entorno inmediato, que hasta hacía unos instantes bullía de vida para que nadie presenciara su irreal y sobrecogedora materialización entre aquellas incrédulas y asustadas gentes que de seguro lo estarían, si presenciaban algo tan sobrecogedor como imposible. Mark soltó a Candy tan pronto como pisaron la cubierta. La muchacha distinguió entonces, a unos metros por delante suyo, a Terry enfundado en una elegante chaqueta del mejor paño. El abatido joven contemplaba como el puerto de Southampton se alejaba lentamente, mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda el abrigo y en la derecha una maleta con sus escasas pero imprescindibles pertenencias entre las que figuraba la armónica que su novia le regalase durante los días del colegio San Pablo que ya no retornarían. Quizás esa afirmación fuera cierta para un mortal común y corriente pero no para quien el doloroso y ardiente contacto de una caprichosa y letal sustancia anaranjada habían transformado en un ser excepcional que cabalgaba las eras pero al que el amor había tornado tan vulnerable como volubre, tan poderoso como solitario y tan triste como decidido a proteger a la mujer que amaba incluso a sabiendas de que ya no tenía esperanza alguna de aspirar a que ella le correspondiera. Candy intentó despedirse de Mark, pero este se alejó remontando el vuelo e impidiendo que la muchacha se le acercara esquivándola con sus reflejos felinos. Si mantenía un último contacto con ella, no sería capaz de romperlo, y apartarse de Candy en modo alguno. Candy contempló a Terry. El joven aun no la había distinguido entre la abigarrada muchedumbre que formaba el pasaje del lujoso barco de línea. Bastarían unos pocos y apresurados pasos para estar entre sus brazos y colmar su felicidad, porque ya nada podría separarlos el uno del otro, pero cuando intentó hacerlo, no pudo. La imagen de Mark estaba en su mente y la perseguía de forma continua sin que pudiera librarse de ella. Candy furiosa, obligó a sus piernas a caminar en dirección hacia Terry pero no lo logró. No deseaba cubrir la corta y escasa distancia que mediaba entre ambos. Sus pies parecían clavados al suelo de tarima de la cubierta de paseo. Había expresado en voz alta lo que creía eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin sospechar que el destrozado Mark la estaba escuchando y que había hecho realidad sus más secretos anhelos, pero un amor irracional y que se había empeñado en negar continuamente, había finalmente ganado la batalla por su corazón. De repente, notó una gran congoja, dando unas cuantas zancadas vacilantes y torpes que a punto estuvieron de provocar que rodara por tierra. Se llevó las manos al pecho notando una sorda opresión en el mismo, que casi le cortaba el aliento.

-No…no puedo –dijo con voz entrecortada y jadeando, temerosa de llamar la atención de los viajeros así como del propio Terry porque ahora buscaba anhelante el contacto con Mark, más que con el joven actor.

-No puedo dejar…de amarte…no puedo -dijo intentando mantenerse en pie, para luego formular un nombre

-Mark, Mark, amor mío –dijo llorando copiosamente mientras sus verdaderos sentimientos habían aflorado por fin.

Pero ya era tarde, porque el joven estaba lejos o así lo creía ella por lo menos. Candy decidió que sin él la vida no tenía el menor sentido y desesperada porque había terminado por descubrir que de quien estaba realmente enamorada era de Mark y no de Terry, se subió a la barandilla del barco y pasando su liviano cuerpo al otro lado de la misma, se arrojó por la borda. Una joven que llevaba una pamela verde con un largo vestido a juego hasta los pies, sosteniendo un perro de aguas emperifollado con un lazo rosa, entre las manos, lanzó un sobrecogedor grito al distinguir como alguien se había lanzado al encrespado y fuerte oleaje que lamía el casco del barco. Inmediatamente acudieron otros viajeros rodeando a la enervada y asustada mujer que no hacía más que señalar hacia abajo, con su perro ladrando nerviosamente entre sus trémulas manos, y tartamudear como había distinguido a una chica que se había arrojado al agua de forma tan repentina que apenas si le dio tiempo a intuir lo que estaba haciendo o a punto de hacer. En mitad del piélago, el barco se detuvo gradualmente, y fue arriado un bote con una tripulación de salvamento, pero los resultados fueron infructuosos. Tras una somera búsqueda, los callados y ceñudos marinos, no lograron distinguir ningún cuerpo o atisbo alguno de que alguien pidiera ayuda luchando contra el embravecido mar, ni tan siquiera indicios de un cuerpo flotando lentamente trazando grandes y cerrados círculos, sobre las gélidas aguas. Como la muchacha de la pamela no había conseguido discernir los rasgos de la mujer que se había suicidado supuestamente, tampoco pudo hacer una descripción somera de la misma, que permitiera al menos identificarla o realizar un retrato robot. Y por supuesto, Candy, no figuraba en las listas que recogían la identidad de cada uno de los miembros del pasaje del buque porque había abordado el navío en pleno mar, con la ayuda de Mark. Y Terry en esos momentos, había acudido a su camarote para instalarse y dormir porque se encontraba realmente agotado y lo que más deseaba, era descansar y reponer sus maltrechas fuerzas. Cuando abordó su camarote, se derrumbó sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, y se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera se descalzó o se despojó de sus ropas de calle.

16

Candy se hundió lentamente en las aguas. Rememoraba el descubrimiento que la había dejado súbitamente sin respiración. Sin Mark ella no era nada, lo mismo que él, por lo tanto, no merecía la pena vivir alejada de su lado.

"Le tuve junto a mí" –pensó entristecida- "estuvo a mi lado y le rechacé continuamente despreciando al verdadero amor, su amor fiel, fuerte y desinteresado por mí, que tonta y ciega estuve, que inconsciente y cruel fui con mi pobre y buen Mark, mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor" –se reconvino así misma con amargura llorando intensamente, mientras se mesaba las coletas que iban perdiendo sus formas gradualmente flotando sus cabellos libremente en las aguas. Cayó presa de una furiosa desesperación por haberse percatado de ello, demasiado tarde para su desdicha y pesar. Los lazos a lunares negros que moteaban la tela blanca de los mismos y que mantenían su cabello domado y recogido en sus sempiternas coletas, flotaban mansamente en las profundidades mientras sus cabellos rubios liberados finalmente, formaban una maraña espesa y brillante agitados por los vaivenes del agua en torno a su angelical rostro.

Pero ya era tarde. Había descendido varios metros bajo el nivel de la superficie que se le antojaba cada vez más lejana e inalcanzable, y se estaba quedando sin aire. Muy pronto además perdería el sentido debido al intenso y gélido frío reinante en aquellas aguas, si es que la hipotermia no la mataba antes. Se preguntó donde estaría Mark. Quizás hubiera vuelto a su época o quizás hubiera terminado con su vida, como ella estaba tratando de hacer. Tal vez se reunieran en la otra vida. Mientras iba perdiendo el sentido, musitó mentalmente una plegaria solicitando perdón al Señor por cometer suicidio, así como a sus seres queridos, sus dos madres del Hogar de Pony, sus queridos niños, sus primos, incluso a Terry, pero sobre todo a Mark por la insensata acción, que había terminado finalmente por emprender. Antes de perder totalmente el sentido, le pareció distinguir a contraluz una estela de fuego que se dirigía velozmente hacia ella y que parecía quedar adentrarse en las procelosas y turbulentas aguas.

17

Pero Candy no solo no falleció, si no que cuando abrió los ojos esperando hacerlo en la otra vida, aun continuaba en esta y además estaba volando, envuelta por una claridad maravillosa e irreal. Su cuerpo, así como sus vaporosas y etéreas ropas, estaban secos y el calor del iridium, a baja potencia proveniente de su manifestación más hermosa y pacífica que permitía que Mark pudiera volar, había eliminado por completo cualquier riesgo de congelación o hipotermia preservándola además de los efectos de una demoledora y mortal de necesidad, pulmonía. Se encontró con las oscuras pupilas de Mark, que la miraban con dulzura y preocupación. Mark apartó algunos rizos rubios de su frente con delicadeza y acarició la piel de sus mejillas con ternura. La muchacha lloró emocionada y besó a Mark intensamente. El joven correspondió a su afecto mientras las lágrimas y los apasionados besos se mezclaban con los suspiros. La cazadora de cuero negra de Mark envolvía nuevamente su cuerpo.

-Mark amor mío, amor mío –rogó ella intentando hacerse perdonar- perdóname, mi amor, no, no quise ver la verdad de la evidencia que tenía ante mí. Yo te hice un daño terrible…yo fui cruel contigo…yo…

Pero Mark depositó un dedo sobre sus labios y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora que deslumbró a la apenada Candy. La joven sentía como el peso de sus cargos de conciencia se asentaban sobre ella abrumándola, aunque Mark en ningún momento la había convertido en blanco de posibles reproches o envenenadas recriminaciones, ni había dado muestras de guardarla rencor alguno, en absoluto.

-No querida mía, no es tiempo de reproches. Yo también me marché cobardemente, pero retorné porque no me habría quedado tranquilo hasta no cerciorarme de que estabas bien y creo que he llegado justo a tiempo. Vi como te zambullías en el agua y no me lo pensé dos veces. Volvería del averno para salvarte, amor mío siempre que hiciera falta, sin importarme para nada las circunstancias ni los resultados de mis acciones.

Volvieron a besarse. Candy era incapaz de creer como podía amar a un hombre que provenía de otro tiempo y al que ya había conocido o conocería en una existencia paralela, pero eso ahora era lo de menos. Estaban juntos y por el momento era lo único que contaba. Y a ambos les bastaba así. No había otra explicación plausible. Se amaban y eso era suficiente.

El amor que se profesaban, en aquella otra realidad alternativa, de la que Candy había percibido retazos a través de sus sueños, era tan poderoso y fuerte, que había conseguido finalmente imponerse llegando hasta aquel otro universo paralelo.

En cuanto al señor Owen, tranquilizado por las exhortaciones de Candy de que regresaría pronto y de que no hacía falta que la aguardase, porque esperaba volver en compañía de Terry hasta su provisional hogar si todo iba bien o por lo menos concretar un comienzo sólido en su relación, retornó a la granja a bordo de su lenta y pesada carreta, que iba tirada por el cachazudo y parsimonioso percherón que no era de la misma opinión de su dueño, en cuanto al excesivo tiempo que estaban invirtiendo en el camino de regreso.

-Arrre Dumpey –espetó a su más que tranquila y para nada presurosa montura- tenemos que llegar para la cena. Seguramente Candy nos estará aguardando en compañía de ese misterioso joven y ambos habrán llegado mucho antes que nosotros, porque a este paso no lo haremos nunca.

Candy y Owen se habían encaminado hacia Southampton de buena mañana a bordo de la astrosa carreta del granjero que traqueteaba incisamente sobre el precario camino de tierra que conducía hasta los aledaños de la gran ciudad. El percherón había cubierto el trayecto entre Northhill y Southampton con brío y ganas, para ahora había comenzado a desfondarse gradualmente, emprendiendo el retorno con escasa dedicación y más intenciones de hacerlo pausadamente y sin prisas para no agotarse demasiado. Dumpey se paraba frecuentemente en la vereda del camino a mordisquear las escasas y ralas hierbas que crecían en sus márgenes. Owen palmeó el lomo del caballo con afecto, y lanzando un suspiro, se resignó a llegar a la granja, con suerte para poco antes de la puesta de sol.

Y en cuanto a Candy pronto retornaría, pero no en compañía de Terry, ni mucho menos.

18

Cuando Haltoran vio a Mark y Candy regresar juntos y cogidos de la mano, dirigiéndose ardientes miradas de afecto y amor, estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de júbilo pero se contuvo, porque deseaba por encima de todo que tanto su amigo como Candy consolidaran su amor, a efectos de que el malhadado vizconde liberase al otro yo de la muchacha del sortilegio que había lanzado contra ella. El joven pelirrojo saludó a su amigo y a la hermosa joven con la mano y la acaramelada pareja le devolvieron el cumplido. Decidió no molestarles porque tendrían mucho que decirse, y lo mismo entendió el discreto señor Owen que aunque le costaba asumir la enrevesada e inverosímil historia, había tomado afecto a sus amigos y consideró oportuno no interrogarse demasiado acerca de las extrañas motivaciones y secretos que podía haber detrás de todas aquellas personas. Sin embargo y llegados a este punto del complicado juego de enredos y engaños en el que les había introducido el siniestro e inquietante adversario con el que Mark no contara cuando terminara con los maléficos planes de su megalómano señor, Haltoran pensó en algo que había temido desde el primer momento en que se enteró de la complicada y enrevesada historia. Tarde o temprano, el vizconde si es que estaba vigilándoles realmente, tendría que hacer acto de presencia o incurrir en algún indicio o prueba de que la misión por llamarla de alguna manera, encomendada a Mark había concluido con éxito y tendría que hacerles retornar o ponerse en contacto con ellos de alguna forma. La cuestión que se sustanciaba a raiz de aquel crucial punto, es que Mark tendría que dejar sola a Candy para acudir junto a la que era su esposa y el joven no parecía dar muestras en absoluto de estar por la labor. Haltoran temía las consecuencias de haber conseguido culminar, al menos en apariencia los desquiciantes y retorcidos objetivos que el vizconde les había impuesto como condición sinecuanum, para hacer retornar a Candy de su prolongado sueño. Por otra parte llevaban en aquella realidad alternativa cerca de cinco meses y otra de las cosas que el joven temía era que en el mundo del que procedían el curso de los acontecimientos hubiera variado tan drásticamente que no reconocieran en absoluto la existencia que habían dejado atrás cuando la retomasen, si es que el taimado vizconde había cumplido con su promesa y les permitía regresar o no les engañaba sibilinamente.

Por otra parte, estaba un poco cansado de rodar por las eras y seguir a su amigo allá donde fuera, pero no podía culpar a Mark de nada, porque aunque había desencadenado indirectamente los extraños hechos que estaban afrontando, no había sido responsable en absoluto de los mismos y además antes de partir intentó sin mucho éxito mantenerle al margen de aquel asunto, pero la fraternal amistad que les ligaba era demasiado fuerte como para que el joven pelirrojo se quedara de brazos cruzados dejándole partir solo sin hacer nada. Y había otra razón no menos importante y es que él también había estado enamorado de Candy, aunque no por mucho tiempo y no iba a permitir ni por asomo que continuara sumida en aquel letargo impuesto por la caprichosa voluntad de un mago que se manifestaba a través de una imagen ilusoria.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y se tendió en su litera mientras en el exterior, Candy y Mark reían mientras corrían por los campos de la granja de Owen.

Después de que ambos se estuvieran persiguiendo y bromeando continuamente, se dejaron caer agotados al pie de un añoso y frondoso árbol que proyectaba una fresca y agradable sombra en derredor. Mark se tumbó en la hierba cuan largo era y Candy reclinó su cabeza en el pecho del joven del que se había enamorado finalmente mientras ambos permanecían estrechamente abrazados. Haltoran, que había salido al exterior para dar unas instrucciones a Mermadon, les encontró contándose confidencias y demostrando su amor expresándolo con ardientes palabras que fluían con una facilidad pasmosa de los labios de ambos amantes. Haltoran negó con la cabeza porque la situación se estaba tornando muy peligrosa. Mark no tenía la menor intención de abandonar aquella existencia porque aunque aun no habían hablado de ello, el joven pelirrojo que conocía de sobra el voluble y temperamental carácter de Mark temía que este, harto de tener que separarse de Candy una y otra vez, optara por quedarse a vivir allí, obviando a la que era su esposa y por ende a sus dos hijos que cuando despertaran al día siguiente en su mundo y averiguaran que su madre estaba sumida en un sueño tan profundo que tal vez la diesen por muerta se sumirían el desesperación más absoluta. Haltoran estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía de que manera afrontar el espinoso y delicado tema con Mark sin que se ofendiera o intentara evitar el retorno al lugar del que todos ellos procedían.

Se rascó la frente con la mano izquierda notando como el cavilar acerca de la brumosa y laberíntica historia le producía un pulsante y molesto dolor de cabeza en la misma. Finalmente localizó a Mermadon que estaba podando unos setos con la ayuda de un cortador láser y se encaminó hacia él preguntándose como conseguiría encauzar si es que era posible aquel tremendo embrollo. Mientras Candy y Mark competían por ver quien subía más rápido y más alto a sendos árboles. Aunque Candy era mucha ducha en el complicado arte de trepar hasta la copa de los gigantes vegetales, Mark la ganó por escasos segundos. Finalmente ambos se reunieron cuando Candy de un salto pasó al árbol entre cuyas frondosas ramas se había sentado Mark a esperarla y aterrizó directamente en sus brazos. La brisa trajo hasta los oídos de Haltoran la breve conversación que mantuvieron antes de besarse apasionadamente:

-Te quiero Mark –dijo ella simplemente.

-Jamás me separaré de ti, mi amor, jamás –replicó Mark con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Sellaron su acuerdo con un largo beso durante el cual sus labios se mantuvieron unidos por espacio de varios instantes.

Haltoran sintió que un sudor frío le recorría las entrañas. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado completamente.

19

Candy tenía varios asuntos pendientes por resolver, tarea que no era fácil ni agradable. Por un lado, había suscitado falsas ilusiones en el corazón de Terry Grandschester y se lo reprochaba continuamente, aunque la muchacha había llegado realmente a amarle pero la irrupción de Mark y el reavivamiento de lo que en un principio había tomado como veleidades del subconsciente, ilusiones de sus sentidos pese a las demoledoras evidencias junto con los vividos y siniestramente proféticos sueños que había tenido, terminó por decantar su corazón hacia Mark. Por otro lado, Albert que había retornado de Norteamérica después de resolver el enojoso y tedioso asunto de los brillantes y piedras preciosas perdidos definitivamente en los piélagos más profundos y procelosos del Océano Atlántico se estaba entrevistado con la adusta hermana Grey, reacia a confesar la verdad de aquella terrible e inenarrable noche durante la cual la inmutable rutina de su venerada institución se vio rota por vez primera por culpa de un autómata brillante que ya la asustara mientras supervisaba personalmente una de las rondas nocturnas en pro de las buenas costumbres dentro del Internado, y dos intrusos que realizaron cosas increíbles e imposibles de asimilar por parte de una mente racional. La rectora se negaba en redondo a contarle a Albert lo que sabía y cerrándose en banda dio por concluida la entrevista. Albert se sintió tentado de presionarla pero la imponente apariencia de la religiosa y el halo de místico respeto que le inspiraba el lugar impidieron que sus próximas palabras fueran descorteses y elevara su tono de voz por encima de lo que la educación más exquisita aconsejaba. Albert comprendió inmediatamente que no iba a sacar nada más en limpio de la ceñuda y terca rectora, por lo que optó por estrechar su mano para despedirse cortésmente de ella, ante el asombro y la gradual y paulatina irritación de George, que no podía concebir como su jefe claudicaba de esa manera ante la religiosa. Pero como la discreción era la nota dominante del elegante y circunspecto empleado, no dijo nada y se limitó a ajustarse la pajarita oscura que destacaba sobre su impoluta camisa blanca contrastando vivamente con la seriedad de su impecable traje oscuro. Se mesó el fino bigote y tras corresponder al saludo de la rectora, se retiró detrás de su jefe discretamente abandonando el despacho de la hermana Grey. Al observador e intuitivo George no se le escapó el leve suspiro de alivio que la monja exhaló, tan pronto como los dos hombres abandonaron su gabinete de trabajo cerrando los batientes dorados de las puertas tras de sí y procurando no hacer el menor ruído.

20

Sin embargo, el dinero desata lenguas y compra voluntades de modo que a Albert le bastó sobornar discretamente a algunas personas y mover unos hilos para tener una idea aproximada de lo que había ocurrido la noche en que Candy desapareció definitivamente del Internado. A pesar de la nota de despedida que había escrito, allí había algo que no encajaba. Y tras entrevistarse de forma reservada y secreta con algunos de los policías que habían intentado detener sin éxito a los dos intrusos que se habían colado en el Internado, junto con su autómata así como a algunos alumnos que habían sido testigos directos de lo que había acaecido aquella confusa noche, no supo si le estaban tomando el pelo o realmente había sucedido algo muy raro e inconcebible. Albert se decantó por lo segundo y tras los discretas entrevistas, efectuadas siempre en lugares ocultos y especialmente reservados para preservar la identidad de sus interlocutores y que nadie sospechara en la Policía o en las altas instancias del Gobierno que se habían ido de la lengua, alargó al último de sus contactados un sobre sepia con una importante cantidad de dinero en metálico en su interior. El policía que había llegado a disparar contra la mole bamboleante de Mermadon contó el dinero y asintió satisfecho. Veinte mil libras. Ya mismamente por la mitad de esa suma se habría sumergido en un mar repleto de voraces escualos y a pecho descubierto. Merecía la pena arriesgarse por semejante cantidad de dinero a ser sorprendido y detenido por sus propios compañeros que le vigilaban estrechamente y a los que había conseguido eludir para acudir a la peligrosa y arriesgada cita con el magnate si llegaba a ser descubierto. El Gobierno había puesto vigilancia a cada uno de los testigos más proclives a hablar demasiado, pero hasta ahora no habían conseguido pillar in fraganti a ninguno de ellos.

Albert llevada gastado casi un millón de libras esterlinas en sobornos y pago de confidentes e informadores, pero tal astronómica cantidad no suponía problema alguno para él y menos cuando su hija adoptiva se había esfumado sin dejar ni el menor rastro. George que también se había hecho una idea muy aproximada de cuanto había pasado con Candy meneó la cabeza incrédulo, como su jefe había hecho cuando las piezas de aquel rompecabezas sin la menor lógica, no obstante empezaron a encajar.

-Un autómata de dos metros de altura a prueba de balas, un joven pelirrojo experto al parecer en el manejo de armas de toda clase, y un hombre moreno capaz de volar. Perdone que se lo haga notar jefe, pero es…

Albert realizó un displicente gesto de su mano derecha y exclamó mientras se arrellanaba en una de las butacas que amueblaban la lujosa suite que ambos hombres, habían alquilado en un hotel al que se habían dirigido tan pronto como la sesión de furtivas entrevistas había tocado a su fin, al menos por ese día para descansar hasta mañana.

-Una completa locura, ya lo sé, pero todas las versiones son coincidentes si no al cien por cien, prácticamente.

Y no solamente habían conseguido dichas versiones a base de dinero, porque algunos de los temerosos testigos habían puesto una condición más para revelarle al joven y apuesto millonario cuanto sabían: protección y llegado el caso, la creación de una filiación diferente que les mantuviera alejados de las iras del Gobierno y las más influyentes familias europeas y estadounidenses que enviaban a sus vástagos a cursar estudios al Internado. Si llegaba a filtrarse que dicha persona había contado algún dato revelador y esclarecedor, el prestigio del Colegio San Pablo podría ser socavado, porque de eso se trataba en el fondo, de proteger la reputación del influyente Internado costase lo que costase más que el hecho de que varios intrusos hubiesen allanado la privacidad de la antigua y selecta Institución. Por otro lado, Albert había recibido una valiosa e imprevista ayuda por parte de Candy que sin pretenderlo había puesto a Albert sobre la pista de su paradero. Creyendo escribir al inaccesible y desconocido bisabuelo Williams le había enviado una carta para contarle la verdad de su partida. Cuando Albert la contrastó con otras que los primos de Candy y Annie habían recibido y que también se las había mandado Candy con idéntica finalidad, ya no cupo la menor duda. En el matasellos figuraba el nombre de la oficina postal de Northhill. A Albert le bastó consultar un mapa de carreteras de la zona para averiguar que el pequeño pueblo de Northill, una pedanía prácticamente estaba a treinta y cinco kilómetros de Southampton. Como temía que Candy tal vez no atendiese a razones o que sus misteriosos captores la emprendieran con él si iba solo hasta allá para intentar liberar a Candy aunque fuera armado optó por trazar otro plan. Primero despachó observadores y espías a su servicio para que confirmaran si Candy estaba secuestrada o no. Las primeras impresiones revelaron a simple vista que no, una vez que los espías retornaron con pruebas suficientes hasta que Haltoran terminó por darse cuenta de que gente desconocida y hostil estaba rodeando la granja de Owen con la clara intención de someterla a vigilancia. Pero aunque Candy pareciera estar por voluntad propia con aquella gente, Albert no iba a permitir que continuara en poder de alguien tan enigmático, como seguramente peligroso. Una vez que Candy fue localizada en una diminuta granja perteneciente a un anciano granjero de setenta y cinco años, el señor Owen en las afueras de Northill, pueblo cercano a Southampton, Albert contrató una partida de hombres armados y tiradores, los mejores de aquellos contornos que pudo reunir y los envió discretamente a rescatar a Candy costase lo que costase tras explicarles sucintamente cual sería su cometido. Para no levantar sospechas se disfrazaron de cazadores aprovechando los numerosos levantamientos de veda que se estaban sucediendo esos días por los cotos circundantes a Northill y donde la actividad cinegética era una arraigada tradición. Les había pagado fuertes sumas de dinero a cada uno de ellos y les había conminado a no fracasar y a ser discretos cuando hubieran realizado su trabajo. Tenían que hacerse con Candy costase lo que costase. Albert había tomado los atropellados y fantásticos relatos acerca de los supuestos poderes de los captores de Candy como fantasías y delirios. Muy pronto tendría la oportunidad de comprobar cuan equivocado estaba. Pero lo que ahora ocupaba la mente de Albert era que Candy estaba sola y desprotegida, y sin ningún dinero probablemente en el bolsillo.

"Que ironía" –se dijo el joven rubio de ojos verdes con mordacidad, mientras repasaba con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de sus gafas metálicas- "ante la mirada serena de su fiel secretario- "a mí me sobra y mi ahijada no tiene ni un mísero penique consigo en estos momentos tan duros para ella".

21

Candy había pedido al señor Owen que anulase la reserva que había efectuado con su amigo el señor Jaskine de un pasaje de ida para Norteamérica, a bordo de uno de los buques de su compañía marítima. La muchacha a la que Mark no había rozado ni tan siquiera un cabello, hasta que Candy se sintiera con la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para entregarse a él, había optado por renunciar a retornar a Estados Unidos por el momento. Primero se tomaría un descanso en tierras inglesas con el beneplácito de su amable anfitrión el señor Owen, que no se cansaba de insistirla que no era ninguna carga para él si no todo lo contrario. Probablemente se entrevistaría con sus primos y Annie para informarles de su nueva situación y posteriormente con el abuelo Williams. Esperaba que entendiese la situación y le permitiera acceder a formalizar su compromiso con Mark. En caso de negativa, renunciaría al apellido Andrew y emprendería una nueva vida en compañía de su amado, dirigiéndose probablemente hacia el Hogar de Pony donde tomaría una determinación. Y por último, le quedaría el último paso, quizás el más amargo y difícil de todos los que tendría que dar a partir de ese momento, encontrarse con Terry y comunicarle que su relación había terminado definitivamente. Romper con el joven inglés no sería sencillo, pero amaba tanto a Mark que ningún obstáculo le parecía insuperable, mientras el joven permaneciese a su lado.

22

Por los alrededores de Northill había aparecido un forastero con aspecto nada sospechoso que se encontró con Candy una tarde que la muchacha había ido a recoger unos encargos para el señor Owen en una tienda cercana situada en la calle principal de la vecina localidad de Fortgreen. Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente y aspecto jovial y agradable, por lo que la muchacha no sospechó nada en absoluto en un primer momento. El forastero que llevaba un impoluto y elegante traje verde de corte impecable, y un sombrero hongo de ala ancha fumaba parsimoniosamente un largo y rechoncho habano que movía lentamente a lo largo de sus finos labios y que despegaba de vez en cuando de los mismos para formar elaboradas volutas de humo que expelía continuamente por su boca. Sobre su camisa blanca se aposentaba un elaborado y complicado lazo que pendía del cuello rígido y almidonado de la prenda. Guiaba una calesa descubierta de color azul tirada por un caballo de color ocre. El hombre sonrió a Candy saludándola educadamente y se ofreció para llevarla hasta su destino. Mark, que por temor a perderla si la agobiaba demasiado se abstuvo de ofrecerle su compañía y protección pese a que tenía un mal presentimiento cuando la vio salir por la puerta de la granja tras despedirse de él con un breve pero intenso beso en los labios. La muchacha aceptó de buen grado y accedió a acompañarle ya que según sus palabras, casualmente se dirigía también hacia Fortgreen. El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que el caballero detuvo su carruaje ante la fachada de un edificio de tosca apariencia en cuyos bajos había un bar, que tenía unas dobles puertas batientes al estilo de los viejos saloons del lejano Oeste. El hombre sonrió y dijo a Candy:

-Tengo que hacer un recado aquí. Volveré en seguida, ¿ serás tan amable de esperarme mientras tanto Candy ?

La chica asintió con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro. El hombre sonrió aviesamente impresionado por su hermosura y en el efecto que produciría entre la clientela masculina del bar una vez que alcanzara un repugnante acuerdo con el dueño del local.

23

Un hombre calvo de complexión fuerte y algunos mechones de cabello pelirrojo en la coronilla y que llevaba una camiseta gris con manchurrones por toda su superficie, cerraba un siniestro y mezquino acuerdo con el hombre del bombín de ala ancha. El hostelero se asomó discretamente por una ventana para estudiar a Candy mientras su interlocutor le dirigía una sonrisa cómplice y cargada de funestos presagios para Candy:

-Con esa chica trabajando aquí tu clientela se doblará Meller. Es muy guapa y más de un marinero le partirá la crisma a otro para coger sitio en tu bar con tal de estar cerca de ella o sobre ella –dijo celebrando su desabrida ocurrencia con estentóreas y desafinadas risotadas.

El mencionado Meller asintió con un siniestro brillo en sus ojillos vivaces sobre los que se erguían unas tupidas e hirsutas cejas rojas. El hombre pasó su lengua por los gruesos labios con afán lúbrico. Las suaves formas de Candy habían despertado además sus más bajos instintos y seguramente sucedería lo mismo, con más de un marinero que solía conformar su clientela habitual, junto con rufianes de la peor extracción social y la más baja estofa. Meller esperaba hacer una fortuna no solo forzando a Candy a base de palizas y coacciones, si no se avenía a razones, a trabajar como camarera sin retribución alguna en condiciones de esclavitud, si no que tenía intenciones más oscuras de comerciar con el esbelto y atrayente cuerpo de la muchacha a cambio de un alto precio. Muchos, por no decir todos los habituales de su tugurio matarían por tener un encuentro a solas con la hermosa joven y reunirían el dinero que les pidiese por ella, sacándolo de donde fuera aunque tuvieran que extraerlo de debajo de las piedras o matar para conseguirlo igualmente.

-Desde luego, has elegido bien Jackson. Merece la pena pagar lo que me pides por ella –dijo el dueño del bar alargando al codicioso Jackson un sobre con la suma de quinientas libras en su interior, que era lo estipulado en verdes y crujientes billetes. Un malencarado pescador levantó la cabeza ávidamente, al percibir el dinero asomando por entre las solapas del sobre pero la severa mirada de advertencia de Meller bastó para que el hombre volviera a ocuparse de sus asuntos, centrando su atención en la botella de vino que estaba consumiendo a lo largo de toda la mañana y que ocupaba el centro de la sucia e infecta mesa circular. Hasta Jackson se estremeció. Meller no era hombre para ser tomado a la ligera. Casi compadeció a la bella joven por el terrible destino que la aguardaba. Meller invitó a Jackson a otro trago de vino mientras el panzudo hostelero hacía cuentas de los beneficios no solo monetarios que le reportaría tener a Candy trabajando en su bar. Jackson apuró el contenido de su vaso de un trago y guiñó un ojo al hombre mientras reía aviesamente por un comentario obsceno que el grasiento y grueso barman había realizado acerca de las formas de Candy. Meller se sumó a la chanza de su interlocutor que le devolvió el guiño.

-No temas hombre, te haré un precio especial cuando vengas a pasarlo bien con ella. Para algo están los amigos, ¿ no ?

Ambos hombres rieron con atronadoras y jocosas carcajadas que resultaban exageradas hasta para un garito como aquel. La clientela les escuchó indiferente, mientras el barman volvía a escanciar una adicional y generosa cantidad de vino en sus vasos nuevamente vacíos.

24

El intrigante e insidioso Jackson hizo una nueva parada en otra cafetería porque tenía apalabrada con la dueña el emplear a Candy en la misma forma que lo había hecho con el propietario del bar. La desafortunada e ignorante muchacha de su destino, sería obligada a trabajar de sol a sol en cada uno de los establecimientos en días alternos.

-Espera aquí unos instantes –le espetó Jackson a Candy- tengo que hablar con la dueña unos momentos.

Candy asintió risueña aunque creía que estaban dando un rodeo demasiado grande para llegar hasta el pueblo vecino de Northill pero como aquel caballero había sido tan amable con ella no quiso desairarle con infundados y vanos temores.

Una mujer de rasgos desagradablemente inquietantes y huesudos, con un aparatoso moño gris, y una larga y protuberante nariz engarzada en su cara de pájaro, se encerró con Jackson en un pequeño cuarto aledaño al lavabo y empezó a hablar con el hombre, de negocios, en los mismos y despiadados términos con los que se había expresado con Meller minutos antes. Candy se miró las manos y comprobó que las tenía manchadas de tierra por haber estado ayudando al señor Owen a transplantar algunos árboles frutales. Entró en el lavabo y entonces les oyó hablar. La dueña de la cafetería, algo más reacia que Meller a cerrar el trato con Jackson escuchó las bondades de "contratar" a una muchacha como aquella como camarera y quien sabe si como chica de compañía, eufemística forma de calificar la sórdida y baja ocupación que le tenían reservada, que Candy tendría que desempeñar contra su voluntad, a menos que actuara rápidamente:

-Como chica de compañía, con el vestuario adecuado, y con ese cuerpo, no tendrá precio –dijo el ubicuo Jackson mientras prendía una cerilla y encendía un nuevo habano que se puso entre los labios- Meller ya ha aceptado y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Te hará ganar mucho dinero, al igual que a Meller –dijo sonriendo aviesamente.

Candy estaba a punto de abrir el grifo del lavabo cuando captó el ominoso diálogo a través de las finas paredes que separaban el lavabo, del despacho de la dueña de la cafetería.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo –dijo la mujer enfáticamente, mientras se giraba hacia una caja fuerte disimulada detrás de una marina para extraer otras quinientas libras que era el importe en metálico igualmente estipulado por Candy por el taimado e implacable negociador que era Jackson.

Candy asió su falda con ambos manos poniéndose a temblar violentamente mientras su cara expresaba el horror más rotundo y absoluto.

-Es un secuestrador, y pretende prostituirme –dijo sonrojándose violentamente al pronunciar aquella obscena palabra, pese a la gravedad de la dramática situación límite, que no admitía ninguna frivolidad, y que se le antojaba la peor de las pesadillas y no era para menos -tengo que escapar de aquí inmediatamente, -añadió muy alterada -antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y retrocedió tan asustada que fue incapaz de actuar con coherencia y en vez de abandonar el lavabo con sigilo y escapar de allí con rapidez, antes de que los inicuos personajes descubrieran su huída, en su precipitación y nerviosismo, tropezó con un cubo de fregar, con tal mala fortuna que ambos le oyeron cuando el inoportuno recipiente rodó por el suelo de agrietadas y deslucidas baldosas del baño, con estrépito.

-La chica –exclamó la mujer que veía irritada como su inversión se esfumaba- lo ha oído todo, tienes que atraparla.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Jackson salió en pos de Candy que había atrancado la puerta aunque eso no le detuvo y consiguió forzarla para perseguir a la aterrorizada muchacha. Pero Candy que había conseguido recobrar parte de su valor, empezó a arrojarle los taburetes dispuestos en hilera junto a la barra para impedirle que pudiera perseguirla. El malhechor trastabilló y Candy aprovechó aquel crucial momento de respiro para saltar a la calesa del hombre y huir en ella mientras fustigaba al caballo que salió al galope alejándola rápidamente de la inicua trampa en la que había estado a punto de caer tan ingenuamente. Pero sus desdichas no terminaban allí. La mujer entregó otro caballo a Jackson para que pudiera perseguirla y atraparla. Con los peores tormentos imaginables que tenía en mente y que deparaba para ella, Jackson salió en persecución de Candy solazándose en el duro e inconfesable castigo que le impondría cuando le echara el guante encima.

25

El tortuoso camino discurría por una estrecha senda junto al mar. Candy miraba atenazada por el miedo sobre su hombro de vez en cuando y percibía como cada vez más su perseguidor acortaba la distancia que mediaba entre ambos gracias al caballo negro que montaba, más rápido y resistente que el que tiraba de la calesa que le había arrebatado a su secuestrador. El carruaje en el que Candy se sujetaba precariamente iba dando bandazos y alguna de sus ruedas llegó a quedar suspendida en el vacío momentáneamente al salirse del sinuoso sendero que discurría junto a unos acantilados contra los que el mar bullía golpeando con fuerza y funesto estrépito. Jackson estaba consiguiendo dar alcance a su presa, cuando la calesa pilló una piedra dispuesta como una mortal trampa en mitad de la polvorienta y bacheada senda y la vibración subsiguiente hizo caer a Candy al suelo, aunque afortunadamente su caída fue amortiguada por unos matorrales que crecían a ras del terreno. Pero lo peor es que había perdido su medio de huida cuando el aterrado caballo continuó su alocada carrera hasta que el carruaje se soltó imprevistamente de su tiro precipitándose al vacío y destrozándose contra los farallones cortados a pico en el fondo de la escollera. Jackson alargó un brazo para agarrar a Candy, la cual paralizada por el miedo no acertaba a reaccionar, hasta que una mano fuerte y nervuda la sacó de la trayectoria del veloz caballo de Jackson que ya se las prometía felices, justo a tiempo. Candy observó mejor a su improvisado salvador y reconoció inmediatamente las facciones burlonas pero amables de Haltoran bajo los rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos siempre a medio domar y sus penetrante ojos verdes que relampaguearon con un fulgor de satisfacción por haber llegado justo a tiempo y haber sido tan oportuno.

-¿ Cómo es que…? –preguntó Candy confusa dando un involuntario respingo.

Haltoran no respondió y la situó detrás suyo rápidamente para escudarla con su cuerpo. Jackson precipitó el caballo contra el entrometido, pero Haltoran se apartó con sorprendente agilidad portando a Candy por el talle como si fuera una pluma. La chica se sorprendió de lo fuerte y rápido que era. La montura de Jackson chocó contra un muro en el que figuraba un pasquín y el malhechor dio con sus huesos en tierra, aunque no fue suficiente para frenarle. Sacando una navaja de un bolsillo trasero la esgrimió avanzando hacia Haltoran y Candy.

-No, tiene una navaja –gritó la muchacha con ojos desorbitados de miedo.

Haltoran sonrió aviesamente y un brillo sarcástico titiló en sus ojos. Pese a su apariencia jovial, el joven era un enemigo extremadamente peligroso cuando la ocasión lo requería y Jackson obviamente con su navaja por afilada que estuviera, no estaba a su altura, no siendo rival para él. Haltoran dejó que lo acometiera y retirándose ligeramente sin soltar a Candy en ningún momento, retrajo su puño izquierdo y tras esquivarle le propinó tal puñetazo que le partió la mandíbula haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro contra el que previamente lo había hecho su caballo, que permanecía inconsciente al pie del paredón. Poco después le hizo compañía su casual propietario que entre el tremendo puñetazo asestado por Haltoran y el golpe contra la pared, había perdido algunos dientes además del sentido, aparte de la epistaxis que afloraba de su nariz ganchuda.

-Esa escoria no te molestará más –dijo Haltoran mientras soltaba a Candy con delicadeza, poniendo especial cuidado de que la muchacha no le abrazase manteniendo una distancia prudencial con ella y procurando que la perspicaz joven no lo notase, porque temía, que tal vez aquel inocente gesto de agradecimiento, pudiese tergiversar aun más la complicada y nada fácil situación en que él y Mark se hallaban inmersos. Antes de que Candy se lo preguntara, Haltoran le dio todas las respuestas.

-Mark no se atrevía a vigilarte para protegerte, por miedo a que te incomodaras con él, y como tenía un mal presagio, decidí ir detrás de ti con precaución, más que nada para tranquilidad suya.

"Y también mía" –añadió mentalmente Haltoran pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Se estremeció ligeramente ante la mirada de Candy. Los rescoldos de su breve e imposible amor por la muchacha de vez en cuando, agitaban sus pensamientos y su corazón.

-El resto es historia –dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras ataba a Jackson con unas cuerdas que pendían de la silla de montar del inerte caballo. Jackson yacía a horcajadas tendido boca abajo sobre el desvanecido cuerpo del caballo oscuro, y una vez hubo terminado, Haltoran repasó los fuertes nudos y ataduras, para mayor seguridad. Haltoran alertaría a la Policía lo antes posible de la presencia del malhechor en aquel paraje. Estaba convencido de que los agentes de la ley se alegrarían de tan improvisado presente, porque intuía que aquel delincuente de poca monta era un viejo conocido de la Policía buscado por sus frecuentes fechorías.

Candy se deshizo en halagos y agradecimientos, mientras Haltoran y ella emprendían el camino hacia Fortgreen esta vez sin sobresaltos y sin haberse fijado en el pasquín que cubría el mugriento y desconchado paredón, por el que trepaba una tupida y densa maraña de hiedra. En el cartel se podía apreciar la imagen de un hombre joven de cabello largo castaño ondulado y ojos claros, por el que se ofrecía una elevada recompensa y que miraba hacia delante con determinación mientras debajo, un texto mencionaba cual era la principal acusación merced a la cual el joven Arthur Kelly , se había hecho acreedor de tan intensa y notoria orden de busca y captura y consiguiente persecución: asesinato. Aunque Candy y Haltoran no repararon en ese detalle porque estaban ya lejos para poder apreciarlo. No mucho más lejos, en un tablón sostenido por dos postales de madera verticales clavados en el suelo, y que se utilizaba para exponer anuncios o bandos del Ayuntamiento, un cartel con la fotografía en blanco y negro, de una hermosa muchacha rubia, ofreciendo un recompensa por cualquier pista que condujera a su paradero, anunciaba al casual caminante que acertara a pasar por allí, que había sido secuestrada y que se pedía la colaboración ciudadana para dar con ella lo antes posible porque su vida podía correr serio peligro. Haltoran que había perdido entre la hierba un preciado recuerdo de su esposa, una cadena de plata que Annie le regalara poco antes de su boda regresó sobre sus pasos, rogando a Candy que le esperara unos instantes. En la refriega sostenida contra el infame Jackson, el preciado presente de Annie se había escurrido de su cuello por lo que el joven pelirrojo nunca se perdonaría el perderlo. Constituía un recuerdo muy especial de la hermosa muchacha como para renunciar a él, dejándolo perdido en un inhóspito paraje donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo empeñándolo tal vez por unas míseras libras. Para Haltoran su valor era incalculable. Afortunadamente percibió el brillo de los eslabones de plata y avanzando lentamente entre las altas hierbas que crecían a la vereda del camino, lo localizó justo al pie del tablón de anuncios al que en un principio no concedió la mayor importancia. Se agachó y al recuperar la cadena, se fijó en el pasquín con la imagen de Candy. La Policía les estaba buscando. Se puso la cadena rápidamente en torno al cuello y reuniéndose con Candy dijo intentando que la muchacha no se apercibiera de su dramático hallazgo:

-Me he asegurado de que esté a buen recaudo. –mintió Haltoran ocultando a Candy el hecho de que la Policía la estuviera buscando- No podrá soltarse fácilmente.

Candy asintió moviendo la cabeza con energía y sonriendo a Haltoran. El joven apartó la vista, porque los ojos verdes de la muchacha le estaba cautivando. Ambos se encaminaron de retorno hacia la hacienda de Owen, pactando mutuamente no contar nada de aquel desagradable encuentro. Haltoran suspiró. Amaba a Annie pero la indeleble impronta del recuerdo, de aquella tarde de primavera que ambos compartieron, en la Colina de Pony en la que Candy le hiciera confesar involuntariamente su amor por ella, no se borraría jamás de su corazón. Amaba a Annie con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cariño y afecto que sentía por Candy siempre permanecería en él.

26

Albert Andrew, el todopoderoso patriarca de la familia Andrew en la sombra no podía tolerar que Candy permaneciera en manos de aquellos hombres. Desde que la conociera en la Colina de Pony, llorando desconsolada porque Annie le rogaba en una dura y demoledora carta que la olvidase como a su vez, Annie tenía que apartar de su mente de un plumazo todos sus recuerdos de infancia y niñez vividos en el Hogar de Pony por imposición de su familia adoptiva, debido a razones de prestigio social, Albert se había prometido a si mismo proteger a Candy y preservarla de todo mal que la amenazase, con todas sus fuerzas, y hasta ese instante lo había conseguido, pero aquello a lo que se enfrentaba era completamente nuevo. Había tachado las historias que había ido recabando como tonterías sin sentido, producto de la confusión de cuantos se vieron inmersos en el formidable altercado que la Policía, debido a su falta de tacto y mesura había desatado, haciendo con sus inoportunos disparos que los estudiantes empezaran a correr despavoridos y se figuraran hechos que solo habían acaecido en su mente. Pero los testimonios coincidían con tozuda insistencia. Y por ello, pese a George se lo había desaconsejado en absoluto, decidió acompañar a la partida de hombres armados que había contratado por una generosa suma de dinero para cerciorarse no solo de que cuanto había escuchado de labios de algunos de aquellos testigos era mentira, si no que Candy se encontraba bien. El mismo jefe del grupo armado le intentó disuadir de que fuera con ellos. Si el suceso se descubría, si algo salía mal y el nombre de Albert William Andrew aparecía implicado en algún turbio asunto, no solo podía terminar ante la Justicia si no que el buen nombre del clan familiar se vería irremisiblemente arrastrado por el fango. Pero Albert actuaba irreflexivamente, en la misma forma y manera que su doble en la realidad de la que procedían Mark, Haltoran y Mermadon lo habría hecho. Cualquier asunto relacionado con Candy no admitía réplica, por lo que su participación en el mismo estaba prácticamente garantizada. George miró a su jefe con aire de preocupación. Mejor se hubiera quedado en una de sus numerosas mansiones repartidas por buen parte de Europa y Estados Unidos, a la espera de la resolución de los acontecimientos o en algún lujoso hotel no muy lejano a lo que a George se le antojaba un teatro de operaciones para una cacería, porque aquello no era más que una cacería humana. Las órdenes de Albert habían sido categóricas. Los hombres que habían osado secuestrar y llevarse a Candy del Real Colegio San Pablo, debían de pagar con sus vidas el haberse atrevido a rozar a su hija adoptiva uno solo de sus cabellos dorados. Albert, cuyo carácter se había templado en Africa, así como en los más demoledoras y despiadadas arenas que el más férreo e indomable de los negociadores pudiera concebir no tenía miedo más que de una cosa, que Candy pudiera descubrir su otra cara, la del implacable y avezado hombre de negocios al que no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de batirse en dichas arenas, la del magnate que firmaba acuerdos comerciales por varios millones de dólares sin pestañear o al que no le temblaba el pulso para cerrar fábricas ruinosas o deficitarias aun a riesgo de poner en la calle a varios cientos de hombres y mujeres, sumiéndolos en el desempleo y en la miseria más inhumana. Quizás perdonasen la vida al viejo Owen, después de ser convenientemente convencido de que olvidara cuanto iba a acaecer esa noche.

27

Mark no había sido informado del desagradable incidente en que se había visto envuelta Candy, para no sumirle en un pesar más profundo y hondo del que ya de por si le embargaba. Sin necesidad de que Haltoran se lo plantease, el joven pensaba en sus hijos y en la forma en la que le diría a esta Candy que debía de marcharse porque debido a un hecho irreal y por el que jamás esperó ni por asomo tener que pasar, la había empleado como moneda de cambio para conseguir que su verdadera esposa volviera a la vida. Pero Candy sabía perfectamente que su otro yo estaba pasando por una situación desesperada, aunque no deseaba en absoluto que Mark tuviera que alejarse de su lado.

La tesitura por la que estaba atravesando no era precisamente fácil. Ni fácil de asumir ni de concebir tan siquiera. Un hombre que había viajado en el tiempo hasta otro que no era el suyo, y en el que había emprendido una nueva vida, prácticamente de la nada, y ahora se hallaba en otro universo tratando desesperadamente de deshacer el hechizo de un mago incorpóreo sobre su desventurada esposa en venganza por haber eliminado a su señor. Era de locos y a nada que se pensara parecía una atroz pesadilla emergida de una imaginación calenturienta y enrevesada. Pero por desgracia era real, atroz y crudamente real. Y para colmo desconocían cuando su adversario se manifestaría o les informaría de que habían cumplido plenamente con todos y cada uno de los objetivos que les había asignado. Haltoran por otra parte, solo ansiaba retornar cuanto antes junto a su familia, aunque no podía dejar a su amigo tirado. Se sentía dentro de una pesadilla que a su vez era soñada por una efigie durmiente de si mismo, como se veía a veces así mismo, introducido de lleno en un universo alternativo.

La teoría de las cuerdas especulaba acerca de la posibilidad de que hubiera otros universos paralelos, dimensiones alternativas donde una misma persona podía estar protagonizando varias vidas diferentes a su vez, en diferentes roles y con diversas consecuencias. Se decía que quien pudiera acreditar tales conceptos matemáticos se haría acreedor casi de inmediato, al Premio Nobel. Y si Haltoran hubiera podido estar en esos momentos en Estocolmo posiblemente ya estaría en poder de él, o quien sabe, quizás en otra realidad alternativa lo recibiera en esos instantes. El joven pelirrojo rió quedamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del collie de Owen con la mano derecha, mientras con la otra mesaba la frente de Clean, el pequeño coatí blanco de Candy que no cesaba de demandarle mimos y carantoñas continuamente. Haltoran meneó la cabeza. A unos pasos de él, bajo el porche de la granja de Owen, Candy y Mark paseaban juntos, cogidos de la mano y dirigiéndose encendidas miradas que alternaban con apasionados besos y ardientes palabras de amor. Aunque fuera en una dimensión paralela, universo o lo que fuera, el ser testigo de cómo su amigo volvía a sonreír no tenía precio. Lo que le extrañaba era que el vizconde no hubiera aun hecho gesto alguno o dado señales de vida. Haltoran reclinó su cabeza contra la pared encalada y dirigió la mirada hacia las estrellas entre las que buscó la antigua constelación de Mark, la del Aguila. Se preguntó si aun continuaría gozando del favor de su estrella guardiana. Rememoró los durísimos momentos en los que tuvo que practicarle la técnica de los puntos estrellados para salvarle de la sangre emponzoñad por el iridium que invadía su organismo, merced a una elaborada y temible venganza urdida entre Albert y Karen Kleiss por haberse entrometido entre el millonario y Candy. A su mente acudieron también los aciagos momentos en los que evitó por muy poco que Candy fuera forzada por dos esbirros de Albert, aunque no llegó a tiempo para impedir que consumara su desquite en la persona de la hermosa e infortunada muchacha. No podía imaginar que en muy breve lapso de tiempo volverían a verse las caras:

27

Los falsos cazadores avanzaron rápidamente en pequeños grupos, procurando no hacer ruído. Sigilosos y confundiéndose con el entorno fueron rodeando gradualmente la pequeña hacienda de Owen. El anciano ya se había retirado a su habitación y dormía plácidamente, produciendo unos estentóreos y restallantes ronquidos que reverberaban en las paredes de su cuarto y que de no haber sido porque Mermadon tenía un dispositivo que atenuaba las ondas sonoras procedentes del cuarto del granjero y que se filtraban por las delgadas paredes al resto de la casa, Candy y los demás seguramente no habrían pegado ojo durante ninguna noche en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron viviendo allí.

Albert, que iba a la cabeza de uno de los grupos, no era ningún patán o un aficionado que solo sabía ganar dinero y contar sus ganancias para posteriormente echarse a dormir con total despreocupación, si no que era experto en el manejo de diversas armas de fuego y blancas así como un tenaz y formidable adversario en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando los hombres hubieron tomado posiciones en torno a la casa, George que actuaría como parlamentario en caso necesario distinguió la grácil figura de Candy en los aledaños de la casa. Mattie, el collie de Owen alzó las orejas y olfateó hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban los hombres de Albert moviendo la cola nerviosamente, pero antes de que el perro se pusiera a ladrar para dar la alarma, Haltoran ya había percibido el sonido de algunos percutores y cerrojos cuando las armas fueron amartilladas. Mattie se puso a gruñir sordamente mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia delante y la gola blanca de su cuello parecía hincharse. Albert había dispuesto que sus hombres estuvieran en una posición de fuerza respecto a los captores de Candy pero primero tendría que negociar con ellos o hacerles creer que estaba dispuesto a ello. Tan pronto como la superioridad numérica de la que gozaban con plena ventaja sobre los dos hombres entrara en acción, cuando Candy fuera liberada sana y salva de sus manos, los hombres abrirían fuego no dejando a nadie con vida. Eliminarían todos los testigos, excepto a Owen si sabía lo que le convenía. George era más partidario, al igual que el jefe que dirigía a los presuntos cazadores de una acción de comando que liberase al supuesto rehén que era Candy, y sin producir víctimas colaterales innecesarias, aunque consideraba que el anciano también era un posible cautivo, probablemente víctima de las circunstancias ya que tal vez Mark y Haltoran se hubieran atrincherado en su granja obligándole a secundar sus acciones y darles apoyo, Albert no quería dejar cabos sueltos y permitir que nadie, por inofensivo que pareciera, pudiera involucrarle en el futuro en todo aquello.

Albert se acercó a la casa y se plantó a pocos metros de Candy y Mark. El verles allí juntos, detrás de la cerca que vallaba la casa de Owen hizo que le hirviera la sangre, pero prefirió creer que Candy estaba siendo coaccionada u obligada por aquel hombre a estar a su lado en contra de su voluntad. Albert alzó la voz y pronunció un nombre que rasgó la tranquilidad de la noche:

-Candy.

La muchacha se giró asustada al escuchar aquella voz que reconocería en los confines de la Tierra. Cuando alzó la cabeza, distinguió incrédula y aterrada la sonriente faz de su padre adoptivo que miraba reprobadoramente a Mark. El joven, que había bajado la guardia involuntariamente porque toda su atención era plenamente absorbida por Candy intentó interponerse entre su amada y el hombre que había sido su más enconado y peor enemigo. Albert chasqueó un dedo y entonces se encendieron antorchas en todos los alrededores de la casa.

-¿ Qué, qué significa todo esto ? –preguntó aturdido Mark que allá donde fijara la vista, aparecían nuevas antorchas. Y a la pálida y temblorosa luz de las mismas, distinguió varias decenas de hombres armados hasta los dientes que le apuntaban cautelosamente, para matarlo de un certero disparo si las cosas se desbordaban o se ponían feas, cuidando de no dañar a la señorita White Andrew.

-Significa maldito secuestrador –dijo Albert con mal disimulada ira- que has topado con la persona equivocada. Esa muchacha es mi hija y ya la estás liberando o de lo contrario no tendremos piedad de ti.

Entonces antes de que Mark pudiera replicar algo o reaccionar, se escuchó un seco chasquido que hizo que los hombres que comandaba se giraran al unísono. Pero ya era tarde. En milésimas de segundo, un estilizado cohete antitanque propulsado por peróxido de oxígeno y que tenía unas aletas estabilizadoras al final de su corto y cilíndrico tronco, se abalanzó sobre la partida armada estallando en el aire. Sin embargo, no mató o dañó de consideración a nadie porque Haltoran le había rebajado buena parte de su carga explosiva, aunque si le había dejado la suficiente cantidad como aturdir a los hombres a los que había dirigido el certero disparo, que cayeron a plomo inconscientes sobre la hierba.

Haltoran sonrió aviesamente. Mientras Mattie ladraba furibundo a su lado saltando en torno suyo, Haltoran amartilló el arma nuevamente con un seco chasquido. Los ojos verdes relampaguearon bajo los cabellos dio un respingo. Había visto antes aquella mirada, pero no podía precisar ni donde ni cuando ni en que circunstancias. Los ojos del joven desprendían determinación y arrojo.

-He decidido empezar la fiesta –dijo mirando de soslayo a Mark y a Candy que seguían sin entender nada- porque tú Mark, estás hoy un poco lento de reflejos.

Albert, cuya plena seguridad y confianza en si mismo y en sus fuerzas se había desplomado repentinamente en un estruendoso fragor que atronaba en su mente, mezclando incredulidad, odio y desprecio a partes iguales, ordenó a sus hombres que abrieran fuego, porque Haltoran se encontraba aislado y por tanto Candy no corría peligro, al menos en lo que a aquel presuntuoso de cabellos de fuego se refería. Candy dio un grito, y Mark empezó a moverse para proteger la vida de su amigo, pero Haltoran hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a una forma ominosa y temible que se alzaba a su espalda, muy por encima suyo. Entonces, cuando los hombres dispararon sus armas y una descarga de ciento veinte balas aproximadamente, iban a incrustarse en su cuerpo, Mermadon se interpuso entre los proyectiles y su creador interceptando las balas con el suyo. La munición repiqueteó con sonidos agudos sobre el torso del robot que se mantenía de pie como si tal cosa, con los brazos en cruz. Algunas chispas se desprendían de los proyectiles cuando rebotaban inofensivamente sobre el blindaje de acero y kevlar que Haltoran tuvo la suficiente previsión como para incluirlo en el robot revistiendo su cuerpo con aquella coraza impenetrable. Mermadon agitó los brazos y proyectó su sombra de forma fantasmal gracias a unos potentes reflectores que iluminaban su enorme envergadura por completo, emitiendo unos estentóreos gruñidos a través de la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca y de la cual su voz almibarada, emergía procedente de un altavoz interno.

Haltoran casi se partía de risa. Llevaba preparando aquello durante varios días, tan pronto como se enterara por la indiscreción de uno de los miembros de la partida armada que se había ido de la lengua, un día que el alcohol le animó a ser más vehemente y conversador que en otras ocasiones. Y como casualmente, Haltoran pasó por allí captó las palabras del hombre figurándose que cuanto decía, suscitando las risas de los parroquianos del bar, era algo más que los patéticos lamentos y divagaciones de un borracho solitario. Y cuanto más estrambótica y rocambolesca fuera la batalla que iba a desatarse en muy breve espacio de tiempo, menos se lo tomarían en serio quien pudiera escuchar por casualidad la secuencia de dichos acontecimientos totalmente inverosímiles y disparatados, a cual más inaudito que el anterior.

Al observar aquello, los hombres arrojaron sus armas y salieron huyendo despavoridos mientras lanzaban gritos de terror y exclamando todo el tiempo como una funesta y machacona letanía:

-El monstruo, el monstruo, nos quiere devorar.

Los casquillos de bala alfombraron el suelo en torno a Mermadon y Haltoran produciendo un tintineo metálico al rebotar inofensivamente contra el suelo.

En ese instante Mark extendió su mano y una columna de fuego brotó inmediatamente de su muñeca izquierda con ánimo de amedrentar a sus temerosos adversarios, más que otra cosa porque no pretendía herirles si era capaz de evitarlo. Candy horrorizada dio un involuntario grito, pero no soltó a Mark y este por su parte puso especial cuidado de no quemar a la muchacha de manera imprevista. Aquello junto con la visión del enorme autómata que paraba las balas como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas fue demasiado para los restantes y valerosos hombres que habían resistido el embate del miedo como pudieron, y arrojando sus rifles y revólveres salieron huyendo despavoridos, pasando a ambos lados de Albert que gritaba órdenes incoherentes de que se mantuvieran firmes y no depusieran sus armas. Finalmente, el hasta hacía tan solo unos instantes arrogante y pagado de si mismo millonario, se encontraba solo y sin posibilidad de salir vivo de allí, si aquellos dos hombres decidían terminar con su vida. Un sudor frío corrió por la frente del magnate, cuya expresión era no solo de contrariedad si no del más genuino terror, porque se estaba imaginando que su suerte se había terminado a partir de aquella noche.

28

Nunca se había sentido tan ridículo y humillado, tan impotente como desvalido.

Albert había sido reducido por Haltoran y Mermadon una vez que los hombres que había contratado, supuestos expertos en el manejo de armas y curtidos en mil adversidades salieron poniendo pies en polvorosa tan pronto como un monstruo metálico de dos metros de altura, un hombre que irradiaba fuego a través de sus brazos sin quemárselos y otro que disparaba una especie de cañón a escala les pusieran en fuga precipitadamente. A aquellas alturas, ya tanto les daba ponerse en evidencia o guardar su secreto, especialmente a Mark, aunque la suerte continuaría de su lado, si podía definir como tal dado que aquellos hombres, convencidos de que lo que contaran no iba a reportarles si no problemas, ya que nadie contraría a presuntos profesionales que iban teniendo alucinaciones colectivas y que además tenían el poco inteligente detalle de irlas difundiendo por ahí. Sin embargo, aquellos hombres no eran más que buscadores de fortuna, y en cierta forma habían engañado a Albert haciéndole creer que eran depositarios de habilidades de las que realmente no disponían. Ni habían estado combatiendo en algunas de las guerras coloniales del recién terminado siglo XIX, ni en las guerras boer ni habían luchado en Cuba en el año 1898 del lado de los propios cubanos, como habían acreditado en su supuesta hoja de servicios. Era extraño que Albert, tan minucioso y pulcro hasta en los más estrictos y detalles, se hubiera dejado embaucar por unos farsantes de medio pelo. Pero si le servía de consuelo, ahora que permanecía fuertemente atado y custodiado por un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada burlona que le sacaba de quicio, y una especie de autómata que no paraba de balancearse de un lado a otro, tal vez hombres más curtidos y duchos en el combate habrían reaccionado en modo similar, o aunque hubieran plantado cara a Mark, a Haltoran y al propio Mermadon ningún grupo armado que hubiera logrado reunir, de aquella época habría logrado siquiera herirles. Los dos jóvenes perfectamente compenetrados y combatiendo juntos eran virtualmente invencibles y si Haltoran hubiese cambiado la programación del robot mediante el consabido protocolo verde, convirtiéndolo en una máquina de combate virtualmente imparable, de su lado, ni una división entera de infantería habría conseguido siquiera acercárseles a medio metro. Candy había asistido fascinada como en cuestión de instantes, Mark junto con sus dos compañeros ponía en fuga a dos docenas de hombres que teóricamente les superaban en armamento, potencia de fuego y contaban con la ventaja numérica a su favor. Pero lo único que podría haber nivelado mínimamente la balanza a favor del enojado Albert y sus pretensiones, el factor sorpresa había sido desestimado por su teatral y absurda entrada en escena, creyendo que tenía la sarten por el mango. Bastaría la potencia de los cohetes fragmentadores de cuarenta milímetros de Haltoran, las llamas del iridium inflamadas al contacto con el aire de Mark y un poco de la teatral actuación de Mermadon para convencerles de que estaban totalmente equivocados, por lo menos Albert. George, podía haberse puesto a salvo fácilmente pero prefirió compartir la suerte de su jefe hasta el punto de dejarse coger prisionero por Mark que intentó no hacerle daño al aferrarle por las solapas de su elegante y exclusivo traje oscuro para conducirlo hasta donde aguardaba el maniatado y humillado Albert. Recordó como le había propinado un puñetazo en el Mauritania cuando intentó detenerle, al escapar junto con Candy. Pero entonces reparó que en ese universo aun no le conocía hasta entonces.

28

Mark estaba a espaldas de Albert. Todavía no había entrado en contacto con él, y no sabía si hacerlo reportaría tal vez trágicas consecuencias. Aun no había olvidado la trágica humillación que le había inflingido a su esposa como venganza por el despecho que Candy había generado en él sin proponérselo cuando rechazó una y otra vez sus tentativas por llegar algo más profundo con la que debería haber considerado únicamente como su hija adoptiva. Mark recordó con los puños crispados, por la rabia que ahora le atenazaba, como Albert había intentado separarles en numerosas ocasiones, enviando a Candy a estudiar a un lejano y casi inaccesible colegio al otro lado del Océano, como le había hecho creer que Candy tenía un romance con Juan Pablo, el pianista que la salvara de un intento de violación cuando se dirigía a trabajar como enfermera en un hospital de Chicago, y como había estado a punto de acostarse con Karen Kleiss imaginando que Candy le engañaba con otro hombre. O los intentos de matarle con aquella dosis de iridium que el joven tuvo que absorber del cuerpo de su hija y suministrada por una criada que estaba siendo chantajeada por Karen. Finalmente la investigación de los asesinatos de la sirvienta y del aparente suicidio de un joven médico, implicado en el escabroso y turbio asunto, terminaron por implicar a Albert, lo cual unido a sus difamaciones en torno a los Legan que no llegaron a salir a la luz, y sus poco claros asuntos y tejemanejes financieros, le reportaron ser juzgado y condenado a cadena perpetua. Y ahora estaba allí ante él, despertando los recuerdos de otra realidad, suscitando una sorda ira en Mark que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de su sagaz amigo. Por si acaso, Haltoran se le acercó intentando no alertar a Albert y aferró el antebrazo derecho de Mark imprimiendo un ligero tirón a la extremidad. Mark se detuvo y giró la cabeza para observar a Haltoran, cuyos ojos verdes a su vez le devolvieron una mirada de compresión.

-Sé lo que está pasando ahora por tu cabeza Mark –dijo Haltoran intentando no perder de vista las manos de su amigo- pero no es el momento ni el lugar, amigo.

Mark supo inmediatamente a lo que el joven pelirrojo se estaba refiriendo y lanzando un suspiro que atrajo brevemente la atención de Albert, para sumarse en su indiferencia de nuevo, ya que la rabia y la indignación por saberse prisionero habían dado paso a un quedo y despectivo mutismo, dijo con voz queda para que Candy que estaba también cerca, no le escuchara:

-Ya lo sé, Halt, lo se, porque este Albert ni siquiera sabe nada de las cosas abominables y terribles que su otro yo hiciera, pero no dejan de ser la misma persona –afirmó Mark zafándose de la ligera presión que Haltoran ejercía sobre su carne con un leve tirón de su brazo.

-No ganarás nada –susurró Haltoran en voz baja mientras Albert empezaba a hartarse de tanto cuchicheo a su espalda, pero se cuidó muy bien de expresarlo en voz alta. No les tenía miedo pero tampoco deseaba perder la vida sin averiguar antes quien eran aquellos hombres y que se proponían realmente, aparte de secuestrar a Candy y haber observado hechos inexplicables y totalmente ajenos y refractarios a una explicación plausible y racional que solo ellos dos le podrían proporcionar. Entonces sus pupilas verdes distinguieron la grácil y casi ajena a este mundo, figura de Candy que estaba caminando en dirección hacia él con una escudilla de sopa humeante entre sus manos. Sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión de sorpresa. No había reparado en Candy hasta ese momento. Su imprevista captura pero casi más la repentina e inesperada defección de sus hombres, o por lo menos creía que lo eran, le habían descolocado y descuadrado totalmente sus esquemas mentales. Hasta ese momento el dinero le había proporcionado cuanto deseaba, todo lo que estuviera su alcance e incluso más allá de él, pero las tornas habían cambiado, las viejas reglas ya no servían. Su fortuna no le había procurado el amor de Candy si no al contrario, y esta vez no había podido abrirse camino ante el obstáculo que suponía el insuperable temor que aquellos tres seres habían suscitado en los supuestos cazadores, soldados de fortuna más bien, lo cual había desbaratado completamente sus planes meticulosamente urdidos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Candy estuviera en brazos de otro hombre a condición de que fuera noble o por lo menos que sus intenciones hacia ella fueran buenas, pero no era capaz de asumir la terrible sospecha que se iba abriendo camino en su mente y que se negaba a aceptar en su pleno significado. Hasta ese momento, las pocas y esporádicas apariciones de Candy ante él, siempre desde lejos no le habían causado la sensación de que la muchacha estuviera en peligro o suplicara aun con la mirada que alguien la liberase de un penoso cautiverio. Es más parecía feliz junto aquellas personas. Entonces sus oídos volvieron a captar la conversación entre sus dos carceleros más o menos en el mismo punto en el que sus divagaciones le habían abstraído.

-¿ Y si Candy decide marcharse con él Mark ? ¿ acaso se lo impedirás ? –preguntó Haltoran mientras se aseguraba de que su amigo continuase tranquilo. Mark sonrió y dijo con cierto esfuerzo por parecer amable:

-Querido amigo, deja de rodearme trazando círculos. Esa táctica no funciona conmigo. No temas, no pienso hacerle daño a nuestro invitado –dijo refiriéndose a Albert- y en cuanto a tu pregunta –hizo una pausa antes de continuar y dijo con dificultad, mientras su voz parecía un resoplido de lo forzada que salía de entre sus labios:

-Respetaré la voluntad de Candy. Si ella decide volver con Albert, no haré nada para contrariar su decisión. Tal vez por eso…

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por la de Candy que les llegó nítidamente traída por la brisa nocturna hasta ambos hombres. La muchacha empezó a servir un plato de sopa a su protector, o que lo había sido hasta ese momento por lo menos y dijo mientras Albert que permanecía vigilado de cerca por Mermadon era liberado por el robot a instancias de Candy, de sus ataduras para que pudiera utilizar libremente las manos:

-Albert, te lo explicaré todo, pero no me mires así –declaró Candy incómoda ante la mirada de reconvención que le dirigió Albert al comprobar molesto, como se había puesto de parte de aquellos extraños y peligrosos sujetos. El contrariado magnate no abrió la boca desviando el rostro para evitar cualquier contacto con su hija adoptiva.

Albert notó que la sangre le hacía daño al fluir por sus venas nuevamente. Mark había realizado los nudos con tanta fuerza, se diría que con odio, que la cuerda que le maniataba, comprimía sus conductos sanguíneos, llegando a cortarle parcialmente la circulación de la sangre. Albert temió que perdería las extremidades, aunque sus miedos resultaron infundados. Un poco torpe porque sus manos habían estado inmovilizadas durante casi dos horas manejó la cuchara de madera y hundiéndola en el fondo de la escudilla removió su contenido y se lo llevó a la boca. Giró la cabeza y contempló la pétrea mole de Mermadon que le observaba atentamente para impedir que escapara o que hiciera daño a Candy. La obsesión de Mark respecto a esa cuestión había hecho que su amigo tuviese que retocar ligeramente la programación de Mermadon en una delicada y arriesgada operación, para permitirle ejercer el mínimo de violencia necesario si tenía que reducirle, pero sin causarle daño. Un paso en falso y Haltoran habría convertido a Mermadon sin pretenderlo en una bestia sedienta de sangre que les habría atacado incluso a ellos y quizás Mark no habría tenido más remedio que destruirlo para impedir que cometiera una masacre.

-Llevaos esa cosa de ahí –dijo Albert desabridamente levantando la voz para que Mark y Haltoran pudieran oírle- no me permite comer a gusto –espetó el millonario.

Haltoran se adelantó a grandes zancadas y Mark le siguió temeroso. Ahora era él al que preocupaba la posibilidad de que Haltoran propinase una tunda a Albert, pero Haltoran sabía medir su ira perfectamente y evitó que esta explotase arrastrándole a una vorágine de insultos y de acciones de las que se habría podido arrepentir en un futuro no muy lejano y no porque la Policía le capturase o le persiguiera tal vez de por vida, porque un fugitivo necesita cometer nuevos delitos por pequeños que sean para poder mantenerse abastecido ya sea de dinero, víveres u otros objetos vitales para la supervivencia, si no porque no deseaba que Candy se formara una imagen equivocada de él. Aun la quería lo suficiente como para que le importara lo que la hermosa muchacha rubia de ojos verdes, pensara acerca de él.

-Mi robot se queda donde está –dijo Haltoran mirándole desafiante mientras se plantaba ante Albert con los brazos en jarras y una mueca de desdén en el rostro- te está controlando y es mejor así.

Albert dejó la cuchara de madera sumergida por un instante dentro del plato de sopa, que aun llenaba el mismo hasta la mitad, y se limpió los labios con una servilleta de tela con gesto de desdén. Por un momento contempló a su secretario que se había quedado profundamente dormido y roncaba tendido sobre la hierba en posición fetal. No parecía importunarle mucho que su traje confeccionado a medida y que costaba lo que el sueldo mensual de varios trabajadores se hubiera arrugado por efecto de las hierbas, raíces y musgo que poblaban el suelo circundante a la granja de Owen, que continuaba sumido en un sueño reparador, completamente ajeno a los dramas que tenían lugar en torno a su pequeña vivienda.

-Estoy desarmado y atado con cuerdas gruesas como postes, ¿ a quien crees que voy a atacar en este estado ?, ¿ a un tullido ? –preguntó Albert con furia.

-No me fío de ti Albert -dijo Mark- toda precaución es poca contigo.

-Llévate ese trasto ahora mismo –insistió Albert mesándose los cabellos rubios, sin sentir miedo o temor ante la posibilidad de que Haltoran o Mark reaccionaran airadamente por sus imprecaciones, ante las que su secretario, despertado desorientado, por los gritos de su superior. Al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, meneó la cabeza asustado de que su jefe provocara innecesariamente a los dos peligrosos individuos - me molesta tenerle cerca de mí todo el rato, espiándome.

-Lo lamento señor Andrew –dijo Mermadon con voz cargada de vacilación y tristeza por tener que realizar una tarea que le desagradaba, pero que a la que era impelido a cumplir, por su insoslayable programación- pero no puedo desobedecer a mi creador. Tengo que vigilarle para evitar que se escape.

-No me permites concentrarme en la comida, maldito trasto, -recalcó Albert con enojo- ¿ adonde crees que voy a huir, atado como un criminal ? –gruñó despectivamente Albert pasando por alto la explicación del robot. Los puntos rojos de luz que ardían en su rostro metálico le estaban sacando de quicio para satisfacción de Mark, y antes de que Haltoran pudiera replicarle, el joven de ojos oscuros, se adelantó y situándose entre Candy y el magnate, dijo con sarcasmo disfrutando malsanamente de la situación de Albert:

-Si necesitas tanto tiempo y remilgos para comerte un plato de sopa común y corriente, normal que hasta Mermadon te observe como si fueras un bicho raro –dijo Mark con sequedad y desprecio denotando ante Candy y sobre todo Haltoran, la animadversión que Albert despertaba en Mark y que parecía mutua. Haltoran portaba sobre su hombre izquierdo, la monstruosa arma de asalto con la que esperaba mantener a raya a Mark en caso de que decidiera saldar prematuramente sus cuentas pendientes con Albert, aunque se preguntó si la devastadora potencia de fuego de su arma anti-tanque, bastaría para tan solo, siquiera frenarle. En el fondo, sabía que no. Candy observó con desagrado la amenazadora boca del cañón del que sobresalía la ojiva negra de un estilizado cohete de fragmentación cilíndrico y pintado de blanco. La pesada y voluminosa arma se cimbreaba sobre el hombro del pelirrojo que la portaba como si fuera de papel, y la mueca de horror de Candy ante la letal y ominosa apariencia de la misma, no pasó desapercibida para el joven y Mark. Albert optó por ignorar a Mark con un gesto de desdén mientras empezaba a devorar los filetes del segundo plato que Candy le había traído. George se limitó a callar porque no quería enrarecer ya más de por si el tenso ambiente que flotaba en torno a todos ellos.

29

-Lo siento Albert, pero ya lo he decidido.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo de labios de Candy. Había supuesto que la muchacha estaba retenida por aquellos dos hombres y el imposible autómata dotado de vida propia, en contra de su voluntad, pero cuando la joven le informó de que su intención era quedarse junto a ese presuntuoso Mark, que parecía odiarle profundamente, cuando era la primera vez que le veía y no le conocía de nada, se echó a reír creyendo que Candy le estaba gastando una pesada broma, que no tenía ninguna gracia para él. Pero la decisión de Candy era firme y definitiva, una decisión de la que la muchacha no se echaría atrás en modo alguno. George se había despertado finalmente e intentó protestar haciendo valer la influyente condición de su millonario jefe, pero Albert le hizo callar con una mirada fulminante. El joven magnate había comprendido que no podrían hacer nada para forzar un cambio en su chocante e insólita a la par que desesperada situación, como él imaginaba. Ya bastante tenía con sostener un duro duelo contra su cordura que amenazaba con abandonarle por momentos. Un autómata, un hombre que emitía voraces y largas lenguas de fuego desde sus antebrazos sin quemarse, la habían sometido a una fuerte y casi insoportable presión y aquel pretencioso pelirrojo que había noqueado a varios de los mercenarios que había contratado expresamente para hacerse con Candy costase lo que costase, le observaba con curiosidad e interés. Hasta ahora no le había parecido peligroso, aunque su juicio de valor cambiaba cuando estudiaba al otro hombre, que por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender parecía odiarle con intensidad y a diferencia que el pelirrojo se portaba todo el tiempo con modales groseros y altaneros delante de él. Finalmente, Haltoran consiguió alejar a su amigo de Albert y llevándoselo a parte le dijo:

-Deja ya de meterte con él Mark –le reconvino Haltoran- no sabe nada de lo que su otro yo hizo en nuestra realidad. Ni tan siquiera se lo imagina.

-No puedo, no puedo –repuso Mark notando que los argumentos de su amigo iban ganando terreno en su mente- ese hombre…lo que le hizo a Candy…-afirmó crispando los puños con tanta fiereza que las venas de sus muñecas se transparentaron por un momento a través de sus nudillos levemente iluminadas por el fulgor que la sustancia anaranjada producía su paso a través de las mismas- no soy capaz de…

Algunas lágrimas mojaron sus nudillos a través de los cuales se transparentaba el fulgor del iridium, que bullía en sus venas, espoleado por su rabia y su dolor.

-¿ Y que vas a hacer ? ¿ matarle como a un perro delante de ella ? ¿ hacer que Candy te odie de por vida ? No es tu estilo akarsnia. Además, estamos muy cerca de cumplir con la misión que ese loco nos encomendó, y no es cuestión de fastidiarla ahora por un ataque de rabia. Bastante duro y penoso es estar metidos en esta especie de enrevesada e inefable pesadilla. Vamos a tratar de salir con bien de ella, sobre todo por Candy. Te entiendo querido amigo y te doy la razón, pero no merece la pena mancharse las manos con él. Como ha dicho hace un momento, está desarmado e indefenso. Deja que Candy hable con él. Estoy seguro de que le convencerá –declaró Haltoran frotándose la frente para enjugarse una gota de sudor que le bajaba por la misma, temeroso de que Mark le tomara por la palabra.

-No, no temas. No le haré daño, pero lo que hizo fue algo deplorable y terrible. Se aprovechó de la extrema necesidad de Candy por salvarme cuando ese canalla me envenenó, para infringirle un daño espantoso. La forzó e intentó matarla, lo mismo que a mí, y eso es algo –dijo sujetando de forma tan imprevista como rápida su arma plegada que ni Haltoran, asustado, logró intuir el súbito y fugaz movimiento que realizó con su mano derecha –que no debería quedar impune.

-Actuó movido por despecho y en cierta forma, Mark el despecho es otra forma de amor –dijo Haltoran observando reflexivamente como el collie de Owen jugaba a perseguirse, con Clean. El granjero continuaba profundamente dormido y ajeno a todos aquellos dramáticos acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en el recinto de su finca en medio de su pequeño mundo, mientras Haltoran observaba como la puntera de su zapato trazaba diminutas figuras en la arcillosa tierra de labranza. Había desviado la vista, pero enseguida la centró en Mark atento a sus más mínimos ademanes, temiendo un estallido de ira en su amigo, pero Mark se limitó a guardar silencio con los brazos cruzados, contemplando con resquemor como Candy hablaba a solas con su más encarnizado rival. De hecho, Mark pensó en que si no hubiera llegado hasta aquel lejano tiempo con el poder que encerraba su alterado y torturado cuerpo tras la exposición del mismo, a las radiaciones del iridium, jamás podría haberse enfrentado a Albert, dado que su inmenso poderío y status económico y financiero, aparte de social habría hecho valer su peso, aplastándole como a un insecto. Sin el iridium no habría podido ni soñar acercarse a Candy con un protector tan poderoso como implacable. Y seguramente, Albert le habría matado, y con ello Candy habría terminado trágicamente sus días, porque el amor que sintieron mutuamente aquella mañana de Mayo en la colina de Pony, les uniría de por vida y más allá de ella.

-En el fondo lo entiendo y lo disculpo. Hicimos nuestra entrada aquí en tromba, sin plantearnos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, ni lo que íbamos a desatar, aunque en tu caso, Mark no tuviste ninguna culpa de lo que vendría a continuación. De hecho, por no tener no tenias ni idea de lo que acontecería en lo sucesivo –dijo Haltoran refiriéndose a Albert, mirándole con cierta compasión ante la sorpresa de Mark, que admitió que en el fondo su amigo tenía razón.

A fin de cuentas, habían irrumpido, en opinión de Albert, sobre todo en el caso de Mark, en aquella era como una jauría de lobos hambrientos modificando radicalmente el destino y la suerte de varias personas inocentes, entre ellas Albert, de forma irreversible para siempre a su demoledor paso. Pero los lobos estaban desorientados e incluso asustados. No tenían ni idea del terreno en que se habían adentrado, impulsados por un inquietante motivo, una amenaza desconocida y ominosa que les desbordaba, rebasándoles completamente y confundiendo sus atemorizados sentidos, de forma que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían penetrado en aquel mundo, transformándolo radicalmente para siempre. Pero el amor sigue caminos inextricables y muchas veces incomprensibles para el común de los mortales, abriéndose camino finalmente si es lo suficientemente perseverante como para florecer y sobrevivir, como una vez había observado Candy, apenada por las mismas dudas que asaltaban a Mark, y que Haltoran estaba volviendo a revivir para pesar de su amigo.

30

Las palabras de Candy fluían con dificultad de sus sonrosados labios. Estaba narrando la historia de Mark, la historia de alguien cuyas únicas referencias eran las que había conocido mediante sus sueños, tan imposibles como ilógicos y que la habían asaltado desde poco antes de la pérdida de Anthony. El joven perteneciente a otro tiempo venidero le había intentado relatar su vida, por si aquella joven de inhumana belleza no le recordaba o le resultaba completamente ajeno, por temor a perderla poco después de que la atenazada Candy reconociera que no podía vivir sin él, que el amor que experimentaba por Mark era tan hondo y fuerte que ignorarlo por más tiempo habría supuesto un sufrimiento adicional e innecesario añadido al que ya de por si experimentaba. Albert la escuchaba sin convicción, pensando que todo era producto de la fértil imaginación de su ahijada, pero sabía que se estaba engañando de forma infantil al negarse a reconocer la evidencia de lo que había presenciado. Fuego procedente del brazo del joven, robots que ponían en fuga a varios mercenarios armados y un hombre que blandía un arma descomunal con la misma soltura que un niño saborea un dulce. Vigilado por el sempiterno y colosal robot de maciza apariencia que no despegaba sus ojos rojos de él, Albert tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia, mal que le pesara. Cuando Candy terminó su relato, admitiendo ella misma que le costaba conceder credibilidad a sus inauditas palabras, Albert entornó sus ojos verdes y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Una historia muy lograda y brillante, bravo Candy –se burló el joven magnate simulando batir palmas- pero no me he creído ni una sola palabra –mintió Albert.

-No tienes porqué creerla –sonó una voz masculina a su espalda. Albert se giró molesto ante la interrupción de quien menos esperaba y deseaba toparse en aquellos momentos. Ante él y Candy, Mark ataviado con su ajada y última ropa con la que el demoledor huracán de fuego desatado desde el interior del furgón blindado por la codicia de unos inconscientes ladrones, le sorprendió se dirigió hacia Mark. Su rostro ya no sonreía y no utilizaba aquella mordaz y cruda ironía con la que se había dirigido a Albert, más propia de Haltoran que de él mismo. Las palabras de su amigo y sobre todo, la presencia de Candy a la que no quería desairar ni defraudar refrenaron sus ansias de desquite verbal sobre su padre adoptivo, porque a fin de cuentas, Albert continuaba siéndolo.

-Pero yo te demostraré de que cuanto viste era real –dijo Mark mientras se concentraba y su mano derecha se cubría de llamaradas que se ocupó de refrenar para que no lastimaran a Candy o a Albert. Una vez que el haz flamígero estuvo controlado, Mark lo dirigió hacia las restantes ataduras de Albert que cayeron al suelo quemadas y retorcidas, quedando a sus pies. Candy observó estupefacta como la llamarada había cobrado vida propia y dirigida mentalmente por Mark, maniobró con destreza quemando las restantes ataduras de Albert para liberarlo. El fuego evolucionó trazando bellas espirales en torno a Albert que no se movió en lo más mínimo, para evitar que los ígneos lazos revolviéndose como serpientes, pudieran alcanzarle, aunque si Mark lo hubiese querido, ya lo habrían hecho. Cuando Albert quedó libre completamente se irguió y su primer impulso fue abalanzarse sobre Mark pero se lo pensó dos veces, reprochándose la tontería que había estado a punto en su desesperación por cometer. Quizás hubiese funcionado con un hombre normal, porque Albert solía aventajar en fuerza y tamaño a cuantos oponentes habían osado enfrentársele, saliendo muy mal parados, pero Mark no era un hombre normal. Tenía unos reflejos imposibles, junto con una fuerza inconcebible sin mencionar claro está sus habilidades en el dominio del fuego que surgía de su piel sin quemársela en ningún momento. Y para colmo estaba respaldado por otro peligroso adversario y ese robot con aspecto de ser muy corpulento y temible. Como tampoco tenía sentido mantener prisionero por más tiempo a quien menos tenía que ver con toda aquella historia, Haltoran ordenó a Mermadon que desatara a George. El atildado y discreto empleado, pasó casi más miedo que las que tenía por torpes manos del robot desgarraran su traje oscuro en vez de las amarraduras que fajaban su cuerpo. George respiró tranquilo cuando la última de las sogas se precipitó sobre la hierba completamente macerada y desgarrada y comprobó aliviado que su indumentaria oscura estaba a salvo, completamente indemne. Se atusó el pequeño y pulcro bigote que crecía bajo su recta nariz y comprobó que la pajarita negra que sobresalía de entre los pliegues de su camisa de seda blanca continuara en su sitio. Cuando el coloso se alejó unos pasos, George comprendió inmediatamente que nada tenían que hacer allí, ni él ni su jefe que continuaba contemplando incrédulo los grandes y enjoyados ojos de Candy negándose a aceptar la firme e inaplazable decisión que la ingrata muchacha había tomado.

-No me marcharé contigo Albert. Me quedo con Mark. Lamento que esto haya tenido que suceder así, nunca quise hacerte daño mi querido Albert, pero he encontrado algo muy valioso que creía perdido para siempre –declaró poéticamente mientras posaba una mirada de amor en Mark, que creyó que no podría albergar tanta felicidad en su corazón.

-De modo que te has enamorado de ese buscador de fortuna, de ese vagabundo engreído –dijo Albert bajando la cabeza y lanzando un hondo suspiro de tristeza- porque pese a esos poderes, facultades, trucos de magia o lo que sean, sigue siendo un busca vidas. No te dejes engatusar por su apariencia y sus palabras amables Candy. Entiendo que te secuestrara y también que tal vez coaccionada por ellos o confundida por sus maneras hayas creído quererle pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ven conmigo Candy y vuelve a la seguridad de tu familia y de cuantos te quieren –dijo Albert alargando los brazos hacia ella. Haltoran estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Candy le contuvo con un rápido gesto de su brazo cortándole el paso.

Mark dio un respingo. Si Candy recapacitaba y cambiaba de parecer tendrían que dejarla ir. Si había una cosa que pudiera oponérsele, era sin duda la voluntad de Candy, que jamás contradeciría.

Mark supuso que su efímera dicha terminaba allí, tan pronto como Candy sopesara los pros y los contras de una existencia tal vez nómada y fugitiva junto a los dos desconocidos que eran él y su amigo Haltoran, acompañados por un robot de modales impecables y nada proclive a la violencia y menos a la gratuita. Pero como cuando en Escocia, el amor de Mark y de Candy fuera sometido a dura prueba cuando Terry Grandschester la pidió en matrimonio, ofreciéndose a cuidar de Marianne otorgándole sus apellidos, y así lograr recuperar el tiempo que podrían haber estado juntos, de no ser por la intromisión de Mark, en aquellos instantes, el indisoluble vínculo que les ataba el uno al otro, a modo de nudo gordiano, y que ni la más afilada espada podría cortar ya, también salió airoso e incólume de la prueba Para sorpresa y desazón de Albert que aun confiaba en recuperar a Candy al menos como hija, la chica avanzó hacia Mark abrazándole con tal fuerza, que el joven notó como las costillas de Candy se clavaban en su piel produciéndole un leve pero dulce dolor.

-No, Albert, le quiero y estoy dispuesta a quedarme con él. Ya te lo dije. Renuncio al apellido familiar y a todos los privilegios que ello conllevaba para mí. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, rescatándome de aquel viaje a otro país, pero no puedo perdonarte el que hayas intentado matar al hombre del que estoy tan enamorada.

La confesión de Candy cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre el millonario. Intentando dominar su ira, porque por otra parte de nada serviría enfadarse con quienes tenían completamente dominada y controlada la situación jugó la baza del dinero. Creyendo tener un as en la manga intentó sobornar a Mark para que se alejara de Candy, sin saber que ya lo había hecho otra vez sin éxito, en una realidad paralela y completamente ajena a la suya. Y como la otra vez, Mark contempló indiferente el fajo de billetes que esgrimió ante sus ojos negros e inexpresivos, agitándolos entre sus dedos de forma tentadora y atrayente. Pero Mark rechazó el fajo de billetes con un ademán enérgico de su mano izquierda, pese a las promesas del patriarca de los Andrew de que había más dinero asegurado si aceptaba apartarse de Candy, dejándole a él el camino libre.

-No Albert, guarda tu dinero. Si crees que podrás comprarme a mí o a Candy con esas artimañas, nos tienes en muy baja estima. De mí no me sorprende, pero a Candy…la estás defraudando gravemente.

-Efectivamente Albert, tu modo de actuar me ofende. No te conozco Albert, ¿ qué te ha ocurrido ? –preguntó Candy entristecida, porque por otra parte su intransigente y dudosa actitud a ojos de Albert había propiciado aquella tensa situación.

Finalmente, como viera que ninguno de sus intentos funcionara, terminó por estallar perdiendo los estribos y gritando a Candy cuando nunca antes lo había hecho:

-Maldita desagradecida. –estalló Albert encolerizado, dirigiéndose a Candy, que mantenía la vista baja en el suelo y retorciéndose las manos porque se sentía culpable en el fondo -Soy tu padre y te conmino a que me obedezcas. Tienes que venir conmigo.

Haltoran intentó propinarle un coscorrón para obligarle a mantener un tono más educado con la muchacha, pero Candy lo evitó alzando una mano a la altura de su rostro, y le dijo mirándole fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes:

-No Haltoran por favor.

El joven pelirrojo bajó el puño contraído y asintió brevemente, apartándose unos pasos de Albert.

Pero aun así, Candy se mantuvo en sus trece y no se echó atrás. Por peligrosa y equivocada que fuera la tortuosa senda que había emprendido, la recorrería hasta el final, hasta sus últimas consecuencias en compañía de Mark.

No iba a admitir en modo alguno que Albert la apartara de sus sueños, alejándola de los mismos por irracionales, irreflexivos y tal vez irrealizables que parecieran o fuesen.

Finalmente, Candy optó por no seguir hablando con él. Albert fuera de sí, lanzaba todo tipo de improperios mientras Haltoran se disponía a impedir que continuara enfangando el buen nombre de Candy y la reputación de su amigo pero la propia Candy le contuvo.

-Es inútil Albert –repuso Candy con infinita paciencia y observando directamente la alucinada e incrédula mirada de Albert –le quiero y no voy a renunciar a él. No esta vez, no. Si Mark lo autoriza, podréis marcharos.

Por parte de Mark y de Haltoran no hubo mayor inconveniente, si acaso para Mark que lamentaba no haberle ajustado las cuentas cuando tuvo ocasión, pero había tenido que claudicar nuevamente ante las súplicas de su esposa.

Tal y como el pulcro e impoluto George había previsto acertadamente, nada más quedaba por rascar o hacer –legalmente- que no se hubiera hecho ya para conseguir que Candy abandonara a aquellos vagabundos y retornara junto a él a la relativa seguridad de los muros de Lakewood.

Mientras bajaban loma abajo ya definitivamente libres y seguido por su ayudante George a corta distancia, que no entendía como les habían soltado así como así, Albert no cesaba de jurar venganza al tiempo que sus palabras le sonaban a chiste y sin sentido. Nada ni nadie podría oponerse a un hombre así a menos que tuvieras un poder similar para contrarrestar los nocivos y duros efectos de la sustancia, que corría libremente junto a su sangre por las venas.

-Vámonos señor, vámonos y no les provoque más, por el amor de Dios. Si nos atacan no quedará nada de ninguno de los dos. Ya se nos ocurrirá otra idea para liberar a la señorita Andrew de esos locos, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada más. Tenemos que asimilarlo. Nos tienen a su merced.

-Todavía no George –dijo Albert recobrándose de improviso de su abatimiento. Se plantó ante Candy esgrimiendo un papel sellado, que recogía un texto cuyo encabezamiento rezaba algo así como Título de Propiedad. Albert se lo tendió a Candy y le animó a leerlo. Mark quiso impedirlo, pero Candy le contuvo con una mirada de seriedad. La muchacha leyó el papel rápidamente pasando sus bellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, a gran velocidad sobre cada una de las líneas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, dejó caer el papel de sus dedos laxos y exánimes. Su piel tenía el color de la cera de lo pálida que se había puesto. Mark la sostuvo para evitar que se desplomara sobre la hierba. Sin aguardar a su respuesta, Albert saboreó un triunfo que ya sentía prácticamente al alcance de sus manos. Candy logró rehacerse a duras penas y cuando sus mejillas recobraron su color habitual se dispuso a suplicar a Albert que no lo hiciera.

Haltoran recogió incrédulo el papel y estuvo a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba aunque hasta ese instante había conseguido refrenar su cólera con bastante éxito y esfuerzo. Lo examinó y dijo en voz baja teñida por una inflexión de rabia:

-Este documento acredita que Albert es el dueño del solar donde se asienta el Hogar de Pony.

-Y mucho antes de que el hospicio fuera levantado, para ser exactos, esos terrenos llevan perteneciendo a los Andrew por generaciones, lo cual significa Candy –dijo Albert con ironía- que o retornas conmigo o haré que el Hogar de Pony sea demolido, o cuanto menos, que sus habitantes tengan que desalojarlo porque estarían allanando una propiedad privada si decido reclamar el solar y se niegan a marcharse.

Candy notó como el miedo atenazaba con su mano helada su corazón, hasta casi dejarla sin sentido. Se disponía a claudicar, por el bien de los niños y sus dos bondadosas madres cuando Mark, sugirió una idea que iba tomando cuerpo en su mente. Miró a Mermadon y le hizo una pregunta tan concreta como tremendamente extraña:

-¿ En cuanto tiempo podrías alcanzar los Estados Unidos Mermadon ?

El robot consultó sus datos para ofrecer la respuesta más adecuada a tan insólita pregunta y declaró:

-Calculo que en dos horas llegaría allí señor Anderson –dijo con su voz almibarada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, que también irritaba sobremanera a Albert.

-¿ Sabrías ubicar en tus mapas de ruta la situación de este lugar ? –declaró Haltoran mostrándole una ajada fotografía en blanco y negro del hospicio y que Annie le había entregado. Iba a retornársela a su esposa, pero al final ella, había terminado por desconocer hasta su existencia, y se había quedado inadvertidamente con ella. De todos modos no era necesario, porque el robot cartografiaba automáticamente cada lugar en el que había estado, catalogando las coordenadas para luego localizarlas mediante un sistema de radar que llevaba incorporado.

-Sí, con un pequeño margen de error de dos centímetros.

-Pues dirígete a ese destino y protégelo como si se tratara de tu vida. Si una sola máquina de demolición roza el edificio, la destruyes de inmediato, ¿ comprendido ? Nos reuniremos contigo lo antes que podamos. Y sobre todo, evita lesionar a seres humanos en la medida de lo posible.

Haltoran comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones de su amigo, se encogió de hombros y dijo resignado a permitir que el robot cumpliera las órdenes que Mark le había impartido:

-No hace falta que se lo ordenes Mark. El nivel de programación que le he establecido le impiden dañar siquiera a una mosca, a no ser que no le quedase otra alternativa.

Mermadon asintió y se abrió paso entre Albert y su secretario, que se hicieron a un lado impresionados por la envergadura de la portentosa máquina pensante. Candy cogió a Clean entre sus brazos y contempló sin poder articular palabra como el robot se posicionaba en un lugar donde no pusiera en peligro a nadie para efectuar el despegue.

Entonces la muchacha protestó vivamente ante Mark porque había reparado que el hombre metálico asustaría a los niños y pondría en un grave aprieto a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony cuando le vieran aterrizar a pocos metros de la fachada principal del hospicio.

-No tengas miedo cariño –le tranquilizó Mark besándola en los cabellos- Mermadon no causará daño en la medida de sus posibilidades, y además, puede hacerse invisible a voluntad. Nadie sabrá nada a menos que él decidiera revelar su posición. No te preocupes. Sentimos tener que hacer esto, pero no podemos dejar nada al azar.

La hermosa muchacha pareció tranquilizarse por la explicación de Mark a la que no le quedó otra opción que tomar por convincente, pero no pudo evitar reprimir descargar su resentimiento contra quien hasta entonces había considerado una gran persona y su admirado y querido protector.

Candy dirigió una furibunda y helada mirada a Albert, cargada de resentimiento y reproche. El joven millonario desvió la cabeza porque si había algo que pudiese infringirle daño o que hiciera que acusase los efectos de la más enraizada tristeza era el fragante desprecio de Candy.

Haltoran decidió ahorrarse la molestia de replicar nada o protestar porque su creación fuera utilizada según el libre albedrío de Mark. En ese instante, un cohete retráctil se desplegó en la espalda del coloso metálico. No había alas porque los propios brazos extendidos de Albert, hacían las veces de las mismas, y en menos tiempo del que el joven pelirrojo hubiese querido emplear para intentar por segunda vez disuadir al robot sacándole de su error al obedecer a Mark, las toberas del cohete empezaron a humear soltando grandes llamaradas y chorros de fuego que elevaron al robot rápidamente. Mermadon estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes lo antes posible. Candy tosió por el humo que los propulsores gemelos de Mermadon desprendían y debido a la impresión se apretujo contra Mark que la envolvió entre sus brazos. Haltoran hubiera podido anular la orden de su amigo muy fácilmente, porque Mermadon estaba diseñado primordialmente, para seguir las instrucciones de su creador por encima de todo, pero optó por no hacerlo. No se fiaba del taimado millonario y aunque fuera mentira que era el propietario de las tierras sobre las que se asentaba el Hogar de Pony, prefirió no correr el riesgo. Mermadon llegaría antes y mucho más rápido que Mark, que por otra parte no podía cubrir distancias superiores a los mil kilómetros. De hecho cuando rescató a Stear trayéndole de vuelta desde el frente occidental, aun cuando el muchacho era renuente a regresar por haber tenido que dejar a sus camaradas combatiendo contra los mejores ases alemanes, Mark tuvo que hacer varias pausas durante la travesía sobre el Atlántico para liberar su tóxica sangre a fin de depurar su organismo y evitar colapsar su sistema circulatorio, como ya había sucedido durante alguna aciaga ocasión. Y posteriormente remontar el vuelo con Stear a cuestas, que por otro lado representaba un peso extra que incrementaba la sobreexplotación del temido y caprichoso iridium. A diferencia de Mark, el robot solo utilizaba el iridium como combustible de su fuente de energía para moverse y mantener en funcionamiento sus sistemas vitales. Para desplazarse a largas distancias, Haltoran le había dotado de un cohete retráctil de doble tobera alimentado por un sistema de combustible líquido que el robot sintetizaba mediante complejas reacciones químicas y que le permitían ser autosuficiente por largos periodos de tiempo. Mermadon era capaz de quintuplicar la velocidad del sonido siempre que no tuviera que llevar pesos o cargas adicionales entre sus manos, o alojadas en el compartimiento de almacenaje ubicado en su espalda, un poco por debajo del emplazamiento del jet pac dual que le permitía ponerse en vuelo. Y como el sistema apenas producía ruido ya que iba embutido dentro de una gruesa capa de aislante que además le servía de protección adicional, Mermadon solo emitió un leve siseo cuando su voluminoso cuerpo se desplegó de la tierra sin dificultad. Poco antes de perderse de vista entre las nubes plomizas que se recortaban a contra luz, ante los perplejos ojos de Albert y los demás presentes ajenos a los secretos de la portentosa invención de Haltoran, el robot movió levemente la mano en señal de despedida algo triste por tener que separarse de un modo tan forzado de sus amigos. George se restregó los ojos y mesó sus cabellos negros cuidadosamente peinados con raya a un lado, mientras Albert se reprochaba lo inepto que había sido por revelar sus planes por anticipado a aquellos dos hombres en un fútil intento por forzar un cambio de la situación a su favor.

Los dos hombres optaron por marcharse desandando el camino que habían emprendido junto a los mercenarios a los que la actuación cuidadosamente orquestada por Haltoran y de la que mantuvo al margen a su amigo por miedo a que su impulsivo carácter desbaratara todo, pusiera en fuga. Albert lleno de rencor no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza el que hubiera sido derrotado por aquellos hombres y George trataba de tranquilizarlo, mas no le fue posible. Pero lo que más acrecentaba su sorda y creciente ira, más que la derrota que le habían infringido era el rechazo de la distante e ingrata muchacha a la que había acogido como si de una hija se tratara, adoptándola legalmente. El millonario caminó en silencio seguido por su cariacontecido secretario, en dirección hacia el cercano pueblo desde donde tomarían un coche de punto hasta Southampton. Puede que después de reponer fuerzas y con la mente y el ánimo más serenos, tanto a su jefe como a él, se les ocurriera algo para entonces.

Con tantas emociones vividas durante aquella crucial noche, se les pasó el resto de la misma volando, aunque optaron por irse a dormir para reponer todos ellos, también fuerzas. Owen se despertó al día siguiente con el canto del gallo desperezándose y congratulándose por lo bien que había dormido, sin haberse enterado ni un ápice de la tremenda y surrealista situación protagonizada en el exterior de su vivienda por un robot volador, dos jóvenes procedentes de otro tiempo venidero, un despechado y mortificado joven millonario junto a su efciente y atildado ayudante y una hermosa muchacha fuente sin pretenderlo ni tener la más mínima responsabilidad por ello, y origen de aquella embarazosa coyuntura.

Naturalmente, tanto Haltoran como Mark, de mutuo acuerdo con Candy decidieron guardar el secreto de aquella increíble y tan especial velada y no revelar a Owen ningún detalle del suceso, aunque Haltoran no opinaba del mismo modo y manera.

31

Las intenciones de Candy no podían ser más reveladoras y concluyentes. Daba por seguro que el siguiente movimiento de Albert sería desposeerla inmediatamente de todos sus privilegios adquiridos gracias a la protección del otrora bondadoso y afable joven al que había conocido en una verde y ubérrima colina, ataviado con el traje típico escocés. Albert se encontró con Candy poco después de la decepción que había supuesto para ella el hecho de que su amiga Annie renegara hasta cierto punto de ella y del Hogar de Pony, presionada por su influyente y absorbente madre adoptiva, Sarah Brighten, la suegra de Haltoran en la realidad de la que provenían y con la que tan malas migas hacía. Como naturalmente, no podía retornar a Lakewood sin sufrir el rechazo de todo el clan familiar que sin duda se congratularía de que finalmente Albert William Andrew hubiera "entrado en razón" colocando a aquella huérfana, y para más INRI ladrona y mentirosa en el lugar que le correspondía, el único sitio que podía considerar como hogar era otro que precisamente llevaba en su nombre dicha palabra, y que no era otro que el pequeño hospicio regentado por dos bondadosas mujeres que la habían criado dándole todo el cariño que el destino se empeñaba afanosamente en negarle a Candy una y otra vez. Una vez allí, formalizaría su relación con Mark y probablemente se casara con él más adelante, aunque necesitaría algo de tiempo para meditar en tantos y tan sorpresivos acontecimientos que habían dado un imprevisto y radical giro a su vida. Solo quedaba ya preparar el retorno a los Estados Unidos y seguramente prescindirían de los servicios de la compañía naviera, que el amigo del señor Owen, que casualmente también lo era de Tomas Carson, regentaba. El barco de Mister Jaskine era totalmente inapropiado para una travesía atlántica y seguramente zozobraría en cuanto el contundente oleaje de las aguas más procelosas del Océano azotaran el frágil casco de la remendada y precaria embarcación, que no pasaría ni del Canal de la Mancha. Por otro lado, Haltoran que había realizado discretas indagaciones acerca del señor Jaskine cuando faltaba apenas un día para la partida de Candy, gestionada por el desaliñado y bronco lobo de mar, aunque de buen corazón se enteró de que la cáscara de nuez que formaba toda la flota de su pretendida compañía naviera, estaba siendo sometida a reparaciones que el siempre endeudado Jaskine no podría pagar a buen seguro. Por ello la intención de Jaskine y de sus hombres era embarcar a Candy en otro barco, pero en calidad de polizón y no de pasajero. Cuando Mark se enteró, lo mismo que Candy que estaba empeñada en realizar el viaje con Jaskine para no defraudar al buen señor Owen, el joven se negó en redondo, consiguiendo disuadir a la testaruda muchacha a la que le costó entrar en razón.

-Compréndelo Candy –le decía Mark intentando no perder los estribos porque en cuanto Candy sacaba a relucir su tozudez no había forma de persuadirla de lo contrario- no puedes viajar en las condiciones impuestas por ese hombre. Su barco no está en situación de hacerse a la mar y no voy a permitir que vayamos como si fuéramos polizones o fugitivos.

Cuando Candy escuchó de labios de su novio, como se refería a ambos en plural, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le abrazó sorpresivamente y le besó en los labios esbozando una encantadora sonrisa. Finalmente aceptó la propuesta de Mark que consistía en contratar un pasaje en un barco decente, aunque tuvieran que esperar un tiempo adicional.

-¿ De verdad vendrás conmigo mi amor ? –le preguntó ella esperanzada, ya que creía que Mark, tal vez ofendido y despechado por la penosa irrupción de Albert con evidente ánimo de llevársela consigo, hubiera decidido romper su incipiente relación.

-Por ti, mi dulce Candy –dijo él envolviéndola a su vez con sus brazos y ciñendo el talle de la muchacha- iría hasta donde tú decidieras, sin importarme cuan lejos fuera ese recóndito e inhóspito lugar.

Mark no podía cubrir un trayecto tan largo con la mera asistencia de sus poderes de una vez, ni era su intención volver a poner en peligro su vida o las de su amada o Haltoran debido al exceso de peso que hizo que el iridium, al tener que rendir el doble alcanzara muy pronto los umbrales de su masa crítica sobrepasándolos ampliamente y envenenando su sangre, como sucedió cuando regresaron de Sarajevo tras su fallida empresa de intentar impedir el estallido de la Gran Guerra. Ni quería tampoco tener que bajar con Candy y Haltoran al Atlántico para descansar y recobrarse, sobre todo porque no era partidario de someter a la muchacha a la visión de su sangre caliente y negra, saltar de sus heridas para depurar su fatigado organismo.

Por otra parte, aunque hubieran podido viajar a lomos de Mermadon, tampoco era plan hacer que Candy tuviera que afrontar los rigores del frío reinante a gran altura ni la dureza ni un viaje tan precario como peligroso, sobre todo para Candy, por lo que el robot les aguardaría montando guardia atento al más mínimo indicio de hostilidad hacia el pequeño y entrañable edificio, al otro lado del Atlántico, al pie del Hogar de Pony sin que nadie sospechara en lo más mínimo de su perturbadora presencia.

En cuanto a los propulsores inventados por Haltoran no quería ni oír hablar de ellos. Aun recordaba el incómodo y peligroso periplo hasta para él, sobre el Atlántico cuando tanto él como Haltoran decidieron ir a Londres para rescatar a Candy del severo Internado al que Albert por despecho la había obligado a ingresar para separarla definitivamente de Mark, poniendo todo un Océano de por medio entre ambos enamorados. A Mark aun se le encogía el estómago al recordar las bruscas y repentinas sacudidas que el petardeante y aun por perfeccionar, invento del bienintencionado Haltoran imprimió a su cuerpo, dejándole una amarga y rancia sensación de malestar que todavía evocaba con disgusto.

Haltoran les observó desde el porche, arrellanado en una cómoda mecedora, en compañía de Owen que asentía complacido a la bella y memorable escena.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja –dijo Owen afable, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro Mattie, después de una larga calada de su cachimba y formar una gran voluta de humo blanco que se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente en el aire del atardecer. Clean saltaba entre las piernas de Haltoran y de vez en cuando participaba en los juegos del collie, aunque su principal dedicación en aquellos momentos era arrumar los trozos de manzana que Haltoran iba mondado para comérselos y con los que gratificaba de vez en cuando al inquieto e inteligente coatí albino como premio a sus constantes e incesantes cabriolas.

Haltoran engulló otro trozo de una nueva manzana, que tomó de un cesto dispuesto en una mesa camilla cercana, que iba pelando para retirar cuidadosamente la piel roja con parsimonia, sin prisas disfrutando de aquel momento de paz, en compañía del afable anciano cuya semejanza con Santa Claus se le hizo más notoria y patente. El joven pelirrojo reclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás para imprimir un nuevo movimiento de vaivén a la mecedora y disfrutar del suave y renovado bamboleo de la misma y asintió diciendo:

-Sí, amigo Owen, y no sabes como han tenido que sufrir esos dos por su amor.

-Alguna idea tengo, Halt, alguna tengo –admitió el anciano riendo con ganas, mientras se ajustaba los pequeños lentes redondos sobre su rechoncha nariz- tu amigo me lo contó. Y siento que ese millonario haya sido un obstáculo más en el amor entre Mark y Candy.

Lo mismo que lamentaba que el pretendido encuentro entre el noble inglés y la muchacha hubiera terminado igualmente con malos resultados.

Haltoran había decidido contarle al granjero cuanto había acontecido la noche anterior. Sentía que se lo debía y por otra parte, después de cuanto habían pasado y vivido juntos no le parecía correcto mantener al granjero al margen de cuanto había acontecido. Haltoran no temía por la seguridad del viejo. A fin de cuentas, Albert se cuidaría de pasar por allí, porque Owen y su humilde granja no tenían nada de utilidad para él y en caso de que aun así le sucediera algo al anciano, el mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto. Poco antes de liberarle, el joven pelirrojo había deslizado sucintamente una nota en uno de los bolsillos de la elegante chaqueta de Albert sin que se apercibiera de ello, advirtiéndole de que se mantuviera alejado de Owen y que no le molestase. A esas alturas el mortificado magnate ya debía de estar al corriente del contenido de la misiva.

Se escuchó un hondo suspiro femenino. Candy, con el cabello suelto, sin sus características coletas adornadas por los lazos decorativos, y la cabeza gentilmente ladeada sobre el hombro derecho de Mark, escuchaba con mirada enamorada, como Mark le iba explicando los pormenores de las constelaciones, que pronto se harían visibles en el incipiente firmamento nocturno a las que iba señalando con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos aferrándose a él con una firmeza y una fuerza inusitada.

Entonces Haltoran se acordó de su esposa Annie y de su hijo Alan. Notó como una punzada de envidia le azotaba el pecho, y anheló poder regresar cuanto antes al lado de su familia, aunque su amistad hacia Mark le había impelido a no dejarle solo a su suerte, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

"Annie" –se dijo mientras deslizaba otro gajo de manzana entre sus labios y lo masticaba lentamente –"si supieras cuanto te echo de menos".

Haltoran arqueó las cejas. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, cuando involuntariamente, la evocación de la adorable efigie de su esposa, le hizo recordar las duras palabras y recriminaciones que había hecho al otro yo de Annie, en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres para mantenerla alejada de él y no comprometer ni poner en peligro el éxito de la extraña y surrealista misión, que el malvado y pragmático mago les había impuesto como condición para permitir que Candy, la otra Candy retornara de su sueño inducido por sus arcanas artes.

Haltoran creyó que lo más inteligente, y –factible- por ahora era dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso y ver hasta donde llegarían. Mientras el vizconde no diera señales de vida poco más se podía hacer. Al menos en apariencia los objetivos que les había impuesto se habían cumplido. Aquella Candy amaba a Mark, lo cual debería resultar ya más que suficiente para que el sortilegio se quebrara de una vez por todas, cosa que aun no había ocurrido.

"Lo peor será cuando Mark tenga que separarse de esta Candy, pero no hay duda de que una de las dos tendrá que sufrir lo indecible" –se lamentó Haltoran pasando la mano derecha por detrás de su nuca- "una de las dos tendrá que separarse de Mark, probablemente para siempre". –pensó aterrado el día que tan sombría opción se volviera siniestra y espantosamente real. Pero quizás lo peor sería convencer a Mark para que tomara tal dramática y terrible decisión y que no habría más alternativa que seguir aquel arduo y durísimo camino.

Entonces sin saber porqué, su mente divagó nuevamente hasta Annie. La dulce imagen de la tímida muchacha, de grandes ojos azules y cabellos morenos que brillaban con luz propia, como si fueran realmente hebras de dorada plata, en vez de mechones de pelo, y de ademanes tan etéreos como delicados, retornó con fuerza a su mente.

32

Mermadon atravesó el Atlántico en hora y media, propulsado por la inusitada potencia de sus motores cohete de tal forma que no tardó en alcanzar la costa adentrándose rápidamente en el interior de los Estados Unidos, buscando su objetivo gracias al radar de gran alcance que llevaba instalado en su torso y que transmitía los datos de la ruta que debía seguir directamente a su cerebro. El robot lamentaba tener que haber dejado solos a sus amigos, pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su creador, por lo que cuando sus sensores ópticos localizaron un enorme árbol cuyas inmensas ramas se recortaban sobre un impresionante cielo azul y que coronaba la falda de una pequeña colina, supo que había llegado. A sus pies se erguía un pequeño y encalado edificio blanco rematado con un campanario en cuyo recinto, delimitado por una cerca de madera, jugaban algunos niños observados atentamente por dos mujeres, una de ellas era una religiosa y la otra una anciana que recogía sus cabellos grises en un moño. Como el robot había estado en aquel lugar con anterioridad pese a que lo hiciera a un mundo de distancia, guardaba las coordenadas del idílico y bucólico paraje, por lo que no le resultó difícil hallar su destino. El robot utilizó su invisibilidad para no delatarse ante los pequeños y provocar el lógico miedo y estupor general entre los habitantes del hospicio. Con el sonido de las toberas impulsoras reducido y amortiguado al máximo, Mermadon se situó a una prudente distancia del Hogar de Pony iniciando un lento y pausado descenso. Procuró atenuar cuanto pudo las emisiones de iridium a fin de no afectar al gran árbol que vigilaba sempiternamente el hospicio, dado que de ocurrirle algo ni Candy ni por supuesto Haltoran se lo perdonarían nunca, ni tampoco él así mismo. La sofisticada programación del robot le habían conferido un carácter cortés y algo inocente, pese a su fuerza y fiero aspecto. Fue perdiendo altura cada vez más hasta que rozó la hierba con las plantas cuadradas de sus enormes pies. A pesar de que Haltoran le había instalado un sistema de amortiguación que evitaba que volviera a repetirse los temblores y sacudidas que producía a su paso, aunque ello hacía que se desplazara más lentamente, el robot se posó sobre un terreno arcilloso en el que quedaron impresas las huellas de sus pies. Y además, la hermana María que era una persona notablemente observadora a la que pocas veces le escapaba algún detalle fuera de lo común, notó algo raro en el suelo, en un lugar distante a unos cien metros de la cerca de madera. La monja confió a una vivaracha y pizpireta niña que estaba empeñada en hacerse con su toca al cuidado de la señora Pony y se disculpó con unas breves palabras:

-Señorita Pony, ¿ puede hacerse un momento cargo de Sophie ? tengo que comprobar una cosa.

La bondadosa anciana sonrió y tomó a Sophie entre sus brazos sin hacer preguntas. La niña rompió a llorar porque prefería que la cuidase la hermana María a la de la señora Pony. La monja se acercó lentamente hasta el emplazamiento exacto donde había creído distinguir como la tierra se hundía ligeramente bajo el peso de algo. Caminó lentamente intentando no despertar la susceptibilidad de la señora Pony o atraer la atención de algunos de los pequeños pupilos del hogar de Pony.

"Quizás sean figuraciones mías" –pensó la monja- "pero juraría haber visto como la tierra se hundía ligeramente, como si alguien muy pesado o sus pies la hubiera aplanado repentinamente".

Cuando estuvo exactamente donde había divisado el curioso fenómeno, examinó cuidadosamente el suelo arrodillándose previamente en el suelo de arcilla. Aparte de unos considerables hoyos con forma vagamente rectangular, allí no había nada ni nadie. Alargó la mano para intentar recoger un poco de la arcilla removida por el descenso del robot. Mermadon se apartaba lentamente para impedir que los dedos de la hermana María terminaran por rozar sus piernas metálicas y que notara el frío tacto del metal al contacto con sus dedos. No es que a la perspicaz y animosa religiosa le fuera a suceder nada si llegaba a palpar las extremidades del robot, pero la analítica mente de este, le estaba indicando que no sería buena idea que la hermana María descubriera algo anómalo y fuera de lo normal rozando metal en vez de palpara únicamente aire. Finalmente, la monja recogió entre sus dedos algunos terrones de tierra y los analizó con detenimiento. Nada insólito o excepcional salvo los dos huecos en la tierra de respetable tamaño. Se sacudió los restos de arcilla de las palmas y yemas de los dedos, frotándose enérgicamente ambos manos y se irguió mientras la voz de la señora Pony la reclamaba insistentemente porque Sophie lloraba preguntando por ella una y otra vez. La monja alzó las cejas y trató de quitar importancia a aquel incidente, que aunque trataba de tildarlo como algo sin importancia, no terminaba de convencerla. La arcilla desperdigada en derredor, aquellas pisadas, si se podían considerar como tales, impresas en el barro arcilloso. No le cuadraba pero como no sabía a que atribuirlo optó por olvidarlo, y no contarle nada a la señora Pony para no preocuparla y menos a los niños. Mientras Mermadon, lanzó lo más parecido a un suspiro de alivio y con los brazos cruzados sobre su torso metálico, y resguardado en su manto de invisibilidad empezó a velar el hogar de Pony en previsión de que Albert decidiera ejecutar su amenaza. Pese a su inteligencia y capacidad de análisis, Mermadon había cometido un error de cálculo: aterrizar sobre un claro de terreno arcilloso y blando, en el que no crecían las altas y espesas hierbas que menudeaban por doquier en los verdeantes prados que rodeaban el hogar de Pony, lo que sumado a la perspicacia de la observadora y clarividente hermana María había atraído su atención. Afortunadamente no parecía haber querido profundizar en sus indagaciones, porque por otra parte, encontrar dos marcas rectangulares que semejaban pisadas, no resultaban determinantes de nada ni permitía llegar a una conclusión veraz y definitiva. Una breve hojeada le permitió establecer que los pies de Mermadon tenían un tamaño cuatro veces superior al de su equivalente humano adulto. Obviamente, la hermana María de aquella realidad alternativa no podía ni imaginar tan siquiera que un ser humanoide de dos metros de altura y protegido por una especie de camuflaje mimético, la estaba observando con curiosidad, y cierto resquemor ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto de forma tan simple, a una distancia escasa de medio metro y que por muy poco margen estuvo a punto de rozar las piernas del robot con la mano. Afortunadamente, la monja se cansó de investigar, aunque tampoco podría haber dado con algún indicio o síntoma de algo excepcional, y atribuyó aquellos agujeros en la tierra a algún divertimento infantil sin importancia ni mayores consecuencias. El barro habría resbalado por las laderas de las oquedades excavadas en la tierra dando la impresión de que el suelo cedía bajo el peso de algo muy voluminoso. Los agujeros estaban ya hechos con anterioridad. Finalmente volvió sobre sus pasos dejando solo al robot.

33

Aunque Terry estaba retornando hacia los Estados Unidos para reunirse con su madre, la famosa e internacional diva del teatro Eleonor Baker, tanto Archie que mantenía una enconada rivalidad hacia el joven inglés, su hermano Stear y Annie continuaban la azarosa búsqueda de Candy al margen de la que sostenía la Policía Metropolitana dependiente de Scotland Yard, que estaba a punto de dar por válida la nota que Candy dejara caer involuntariamente durante la confusa y caótica turbamulta que se organizó aquella noche de doloroso recuerdo para la hermana Grey en el campus de su querida y mimada Institución. Las cartas que Candy escribiera habían llegado a su destino tranquilizando sobremanera a sus amigos, y aunque la muchacha no revelaba exactamente su paradero, la noticia de que algunos agentes rurales habían detenido a un malhechor que había estado a punto de secuestrar a una muchacha cuya descripción física parecía coincidir con la de Candy avivó las esperanzas de que Candy pudiera encontrarse por las cercanías. Sin embargo, el delincuente había sido puesto fuera de combate no por los agentes de la ley si no por alguien que se había ocupado a conciencia de atarlo con gruesas cuerdas y ponerlo a buen recaudo avisando mediante una llamada anónima a la Policía. Fue entonces, cuando en comisaría Jackson decidió hablar presionado hábilmente por un joven comisario que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el hombre con apariencia de dandy y modales de refinado caballero, que iba perdiendo a medida que el interrogatorio al que le sometía el taimado y hábil policía iba dando sus frutos, se saliera con la suya. Jackson ignoraba el nombre de la muchacha. El joven comisario, un hombre de unos veinticinco años que casualmente era amigo personal de Stear tenía obligación de informar de su descubrimiento, pero Stear le rogó que no pusiera sobre aviso a sus superiores.

-Me pides algo imposible Stear –dijo James Forester, mientras servía una taza de te muy azucarada que tintineaba sobre su correspondiente plato de porcelana, a su amigo, que había ido corriendo a visitarle a su domicilio, tan pronto como el comisario le informara del prometedor progreso en las pesquisas para esclarecer la extraña desaparición de Candy, a pesar de sus en apariencia reveladoras misivas. Según Forrester podrían ser falsas o haber sido obligada a escribirlas bajo amenazas o coacción de algún tipo. Candy podía estar secuestrada o retenida contra su voluntad, lo más seguro.

-Lo se y te lo agradezco profundamente querido amigo –declaró Stear con sinceridad- pero por lo que me estás contando de la confesión de ese tal Jackson, me inclino a creer que el hombre que en base a su testimonio, noqueó a ese rufián, y que según tus sospechas, volvió a raptar a Candy, no hizo tal.

-Tienes razón –afirmó Forrester mesándose la pequeña perilla que remataba la sotabarba que oscurecía su mentón prominente- ese sujeto afirmó que antes de perder el conocimiento, le pareció ver como la muchacha congeniaba con ese pelirrojo y casi hasta estaba feliz de verle, pero de ese tipejo no me fío en lo más mínimo. Me extraña que viera tantos detalles si nuestro desconocido sospechoso número uno, le puso fuera de combate con tan suma facilidad que ni le vio venir, o no logró pararle a tiempo al menos.

-Solo te pido dos días amigo mío –le suplicó Stear de repente volviendo sobre el tema principal de su conversación, que por lo que se refería al, policía no llegaría a ninguna parte- estoy convencido de que Candy no corre peligro. Quizás nosotros consigamos hacerla entrar en razón porque sospecho, es más intuyo que está con esos hombres por su propia voluntad.

-Imposible Stear, no podemos permitir que arriesgues tu vida, o la de tu hermano haciéndoos los héroes. No sabemos que clase de trampa puede encerrar esa en apariencia inofensiva granja. Además en este momento, varias patrullas de Policía se dirigen hacia allí, donde al parecer ha sido localizada una muchacha cuya descripción física concuerda plenamente con la que nos detallara Jackson: Cabellos rubios recogidos en coletas con lazos decorativos, grandes ojos verdes, nariz respingona con dos pequeñas pecas sobre el tabique nasal y una belleza excepcional. Con razón ese cerdo de Jackson no quisiera soltar a esa chica a ningún precio. Le habrían pagado un buen pellizco si llega a caer en manos de esos rufianes –dijo observando reflexivo y atentamente una foto de Candy que Stear le había tendido a petición de su amigo –aunque no podemos afirmar con conocimiento de causa, que esté totalmente fuera de peligro.

-En la granja se han detectado dos hombres sospechosos en compañía de un anciano granjero al parecer el propietario de la finca y que aun no sabemos si está compinchado con ellos –añadió Forrester ante el estupefacto Stear, que tuvo que claudicar con una mueca de disgusto en sus peticiones de que les permitieran ir a ellos primero en vez de a la Policía que estaba acercándose paulatinamente a la granja. La detección de Candy en aquel apartado lugar había sido posible gracias a un vecino del pueblo de profesión albañil y cuya economía no estaba precisamente atravesando por un buen momento, que enterado de se ofrecía una recompensa de cien libras a quien pudiera aportar algún dato o pista que permitiera determinar el paradero de la joven y hermosa muchacha, hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalados y ricos de Norteamérica, además de influyente, que había puesto sobre aviso a la Policía. Por otra parte, Candy con sus cabellos rubios y las atrayentes y arrebatadoras pupilas verdes, semejantes a esmeraldas, era una muchacha tan hermosa y de apariencia tan atractiva y notable, como llamativa, que allá por donde pasara se convertía en el centro de atención, levantando pasiones, y focalizando todas las miradas, aun sin pretenderlo de forma inmediata, y aquella particularidad desafortunadamente, no había pasado desapercibida a los codiciosos ojos del albañil que esperaba redondear su mísero jornal con el dinero de la recompensa ofrecido por la Policía.

34

Finalmente, Haltoran optó por confesar a Owen y a sus amigos que la Policía estaba tras la pista de Candy. Un sexto sentido advertía al perspicaz joven que muy pronto, si no se movían rápidamente y preparaban su marcha no tardarían en ver como los alrededores de la granja del señor Owen hormigueaban de policías y agentes de la ley. Así que reunió a todos en el porche de la granja y tomando aire, expuso rápidamente la complicada y enrevesada tesitura en la que se habían visto envueltos. Cuando terminó de hablar, contando el involuntario descubrimiento que había realizado del pasquín situado en aquella especie de tablón de anuncios, Candy sintió que la indignación ascendía por sus candorosas mejillas y saltando hacia delante se abalanzó sobre Haltoran azotada por una súbita indignación que tomó a todos por sorpresa:

-Haltoran eres un canalla, -le espetó Candy intentando abofetearle, pero el joven era más rápido de lo que parecía y las manos de la chica solo hendían aire a su paso -¿ por qué no me dijiste nada ? la Policía nos busca y tú te guardas esa información –exclamó Candy agitándose tanto que Mark tuvo que abandonar su silla para sujetarla con delicadeza:

-Cálmate amor mío –le dijo Mark abrazándola desde su espalda y pasando sus brazos en torno al torso de Candy- Haltoran lo hizo sin mala intención, para no reportarte más preocupaciones, pero si ahora ha tenido que contárnoslo, era porque ya no quedaba más remedio.

Al escuchar la voz de Mark y sentir el cálido tacto de su piel, Candy se calmó casi de inmediato. Asintió y mesándose la coleta izquierda para comprobar que el lazo de lunares que la adornaba siguiera en su sitio, dijo con voz exánime y un tanto avergonzada por su explosión de involuntaria cólera:

-Lo siento Mark, pero ahora, ahora nos viene con esas. Si lo hubiera dicho un poco antes…-dijo Candy dejando inconclusa la frase.

-Ya no tiene vuelta de hoja –dijo Haltoran que acariciaba su mentón mientras observaba su arma de asalto apoyada en una de las paredes, como valorando la posibilidad de hacer frente a la Policía. Candy que intuía que detrás de esa mirada se escondían aviesos propósitos volvió a ponerse de uñas gritando:

-No, no te lo permitiré Haltoran. No nos enfrentaremos a la Policía. Solo faltaba que alguien saliera herido o peor aun, perdiera la vida.

Owen que había permanecido en silencio con ambas manos, jalando de su larga barba blanca, que le confería el aspecto de Papá Noel, intervino finalmente tras reflexionar largamente en torno a aquel extraño e inverosímil asunto. En su larga vida había lidiado y tratado con todo tipo de cosas, a cual más inexplicable, pero el encuentro con aquellos dos jóvenes y la hermosa muchacha que le recordaba a una de sus nietas, era lo más inconcebible y fantástico que ni en sus más locos e imposibles sueños habría logrado ni imaginar tan siquiera.

-Candy tiene razón –dijo Owen procurando que los ánimos no se encresparan demasiado e imponiendo algo de la tan necesitada y preciada cordura que todos ellos estaban a punto de perder por momentos incluyéndole a él mismo si se descuidaba- estoy seguro que entre los dos, podríais parar a un ejército, pero ahora vuestro…-se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar porque no sabía como encasillar o definir a Mermadon - hombre mecánico no está aquí y aunque derrotarais a la primera oleada de policías, tened por seguro que vendrían más. Candy, eres la hija de un hombre muy influyente, no la nieta de un anciano granjero gruñón –dijo en referencia así mismo- y este asunto, ha hecho mucho ruido, por lo menos entre los de arriba hasta donde mi humilde intelecto alcanza a entender. En Northill estamos aislados del mundo, pero no tanto como pudiera parecer –apostilló Owen con una gran sonrisa

-Los periódicos –dijo sacando un ejemplar atrasado del Times de debajo de la mesa camilla y cuyas hojas estaban amarillentas y pegadas entre sí- hablaron de un extraño incidente en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres aunque sin precisar los detalles.

Candy cogió el diario con manos temblorosas y Mark y Haltoran se asomaron por encima de su cabeza para leer una breve y escueta nota que informaba de una desafortunada intrusión en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres, pero que había sido rápidamente controlada por la Policía, al haber detenido inmediatamente a los asaltantes y recalcar que nadie había salido herido. Y a tenor de los acontecimientos, era evidente que no había sido así.

Mark tomó a Candy de la mano derecha volviendo a infundirle calma por segunda vez. La muchacha miró con desagrado el MP-5 de Haltoran que estaba completamente desplegado y listo para disparar.

-No podemos pelearnos contra todo el mundo Halt –dijo Mark para regocijo de Candy que veía aliviada como su postura ganaba enteros- Aunque derrotáramos a la Policía, enviarían más hombres a por nosotros y al final podríamos terminar, aun sin pretenderlo, matando a alguien. Esos hombres solo cumplen órdenes Halt. Combatir puede que esta vez no sea la mejor solución.

-Yo tengo una idea más apropiada –dijo Haltoran después de reconsiderarlo sabiendo que sus intenciones de resistir en la granja serían ampliamente desestimadas por Candy por descabelladas e irrealizables -lo mejor es poner tierra, o quizás mejor dicho agua de por medio.

A Haltoran tan idea le desagradaba, ya que no estaba entre sus planes ni siquiera casaba con su carácter tener que huir, pero sabía que tanto Mark como Candy tenían razón. No era el caso continuar ofreciendo resistencia ni enfrentándose a todo el mundo.

-¿ Retornar a los Estados Unidos ? –preguntó Candy repentinamente, que en cierta manera esperaba que la tensa y crucial conversación terminara por desenvolverse por esos derroteros –en ese caso, iremos a un lugar donde sé que siempre me acogerán con los brazos abiertos –comentó Candy con la mente puesta en el único sitio donde sabía que se encontraría completamente segura y a salvo del mundo exterior.

35

Aquella era la primera vez que Candy se teñía el pelo, para disimular su llamativo y destacado aspecto. Con cierto disgusto por tener que esconderse y disimular su apariencia como si hubiera cometido algún delito o fuese una criminal, se sometió a la agotadora y dura sesión de improvisada peluquería que el bueno de Owen, ayudado por Mark, aplicó con esmero sobre sus dorados cabellos tiñéndolos de negro, mientras Haltoran se dedicaba a falsificar algunos pasaportes con sus nuevas identidades. Echaba de menos la ayuda de su robot, así como su cercanía. Mermadon era un asistente muy útil que le secundaba en multitud de tareas, pero por encima de todo era su amigo. Mientras intentaba reproducir con un cuño improvisado el sello de la Dirección de Aduanas Británica, en el documento que identificaba a Candy como Catherine Edgard Nois, al que solo faltaba agregar la foto de la muchacha, echó una ojeada de refilón al de Mark que ya estaba listo, y que le identificaba como Marcus Edgard Lloids, comerciante de telas y esposo de Catherine. En cuanto a su pasaporte, la filiación que se había adjudicado era la de Maikel Parents North, socio de Marcus y amigo personal del feliz matrimonio. Esto último era de la propia cosecha de Haltoran. Una vez que Candy estuvo lista, y con los cabellos sueltos para disminuir aun más si cabía el parentesco con su auténtica imagen, la muchacha acompañada por Mark y Owen fue al encuentro de Haltoran que ya tenía preparada una pequeña cámara digital para hacerle una foto, que luego envejecería y haría pasar como un retrato realizado por las grandes y engorrosas máquinas de retratar que se utilizaban en aquella época, si bien empezaban a aparecer modelos a escala más reducida pero al alcance de unos pocos, debido a sus prohibitivos precios. Cuando la vio llegar, Haltoran asintió complacido. La imagen de Candy teñida de morena disimulaba su aspecto original notablemente. Entonces trajo la cámara y realizó una foto de la chica. Tras unos instantes, la máquina emitió algunos zumbidos y la fotografía salió impresa en una pequeña hoja de papel que el aparato escupió por su parte inferior. Haltoran sonrió satisfecho, exclamando un escueto "perfecto" y trabajó sobre la renovada e insólita imagen de Candy hasta que esta se ubicó en el pasaporte encajando a la perfección. Entregó el documento falso a la muchacha y a Mark el suyo que lo estudió detenidamente dejando escapar un silbido de admiración:

-No tenía idea que también fueras un excelente falsificador muchacho –dijo Mark palmeándole la espalda.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas y dijo medio broma medio en serio:

-No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer por un amigo, no lo sabes bien akarsnia.

Al escuchar la palabra falsificador Candy frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Toda precaución era poca y si de esa manera conseguían burlar los exhaustivos controles que la Policía habría organizado en los principales puertos del país la poco legal actividad quizás valiese la pena. En cuanto a Owen, pese a los repetidos ofrecimientos de Haltoran para realizarle otro pasaporte y las súplicas de Candy y de Mark porque los acompañara hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y las aguas volvieran a su cauce, el amable anciano se negó en redondo pero de forma afable a seguirles en el largo viaje allende del Océano Atlántico.

-Soy demasiado viejo para ir hasta el otro extremo del mundo, queridos amigos, además Mattie y mis demás animales me necesitan. ¿ Quién se iba a ocupar de ellos ? ¿ o de mi testarudo y cabezota caballo por ejemplo ?

Pero Mark temía que la Policía fuera demasiado dura con el granjero y peor aun, que lo acusaran de cómplice y encubridor pudiendo acarrearle un serio problema con la Justicia. De ahí la insistencia de ambos jóvenes, y del propio Haltoran porque fuera con ellos. Pese a que Candy le describió exhaustivamente con pelos y señales, lo bien que estaría en el Hogar de Pony y las buenas migas que haría con sus inquilinos, empezando por sus dos madres, la señora Pony y la hermana María, Owen dio una larga calada a su pipa y tras soltar una densa voluta de humo blanquecino que se desvaneció en el aire, dijo ajustándose el voluminoso sombrero de paja que remataba su cabeza calva:

-No me pasará nada amigos míos. En cuanto la Policía vea que este tozudo viejo no tiene ninguna cosa que ocultar, ni que en su humilde morada hay algo que pudiera ponerles sobre la pista de una aristocrática señorita, supongo que le dejarán en paz. Están demasiado atareados resolviendo este caso y otros muchos como para perder el tiempo charlando con un anciano granjero del último rincón de Inglaterra.

Candy notó como tras los lentes redondos, los ojos del anciano se humedecían, pese a su un tanto forzado y campechano optimismo. La chica, se le aproximó lentamente y tras mirarle por unos instantes le abrazó diciendo con la voz desfigurada por la pena:

-Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, querido Owen, jamás.

La escena era tan emotiva que Mark y Haltoran se retiraron discretamente a un segundo plano para no importunar a ambos en aquellos breves momentos de relativa intimidad. Por otra parte, había llegado el momento de irse. Haltoran con los cabellos rojos disimulados por una enorme gorra a cuadros, había ido a Southampton a reservarlos el día anterior en un buque que en nada se parecía a los grandes y lujosos barcos de línea como el Mauritania pero que tampoco era una desgastada y ruinosa carraca como el barco que el voluntarioso pero siempre al borde de la bancarrota Jacobus Jaskine trataba de mantener a flote, lo mismo que su ruinoso negocio, siempre acuciado por las deudas y los acreedores.

Candy necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de Owen, que tampoco de haber dependido de él, la habría dejado marchar. Candy realizó un último intento por convencerle:

-Vente con nosotros Jack, -le espetó llamándole por su nombre de pila- estarás mejor conmigo, y con Mark y Haltoran.

Pero era en vano. Owen acarició las mejillas de Candy, ahora Catherine empapadas de lágrimas y dijo intentando disimular las suyas:

-No Candy, perdon, Catherine –dijo haciendo sonreír a la muchacha- mi sitio está aquí. Tú, ahora, mi querida niña, tienes que poner en orden tu vida. Ojalá seas feliz, te lo mereces de veras. Siempre agradeceré el haberos conocido, muchachos –dijo Owen abarcando con una emotiva mirada a los tres, cuando la entristecida Candy, incapaz de seguir mirando directamente sus pupilas, se echó en brazos de Mark para ocultar su llanto. Haltoran le estrechó la mano y le agradeció sus desvelos y esfuerzos por haberles acogido en su casa aun a riesgo de atraerse problemas por asuntos que no le competían. Cuando le llegó el turno a Haltoran, Candy prefirió salir al exterior en compañía de Haltoran para tomar un poco de aire y no tener que despedirse nuevamente de Owen. El joven viajero del tiempo intentó hablar, pero Owen levantó las manos y con un rotundo ademán se lo impidió diciendo:

-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, amigo mío. Has traído algo de esperanza a este pesimista y cabezota viejo, al permitirme saber que en el futuro habrá buenas personas como tú. Eres digno de esa preciosa muchacha, Mark. Candy te ama. Cuídala y protégela siempre. Vuestras vidas son un tanto…¿ cómo diría yo ? peculiares, pero no hay duda de que sois buenas personas.

Mark iba a replicar pero la voz de Haltoran llamándole para que se apresurara porque si no llegarían con retraso hizo que se limitara a estrechar la mano del viejo con un fuerte apretón de manos, asintiendo agradecido. A veces, la mejor declaración de intenciones es un gesto o una muestra de afecto envueltas en un elocuente y clarificador silencio.

El joven soltó la mano del anciano, y se puso un sombrero de fieltro para disimular su pelo negro, que se había recortado ligeramente para variar su imagen y dificultar aun más si cabía su identificación. Candy se ajustó una boina negra con una pluma blanca, con tendencia a ladearse constantemente, sobre sus cabellos ahora completamente oscuros, y procuró que su semblante no destacase mucho a contraluz, aunque había disimulado las pecas que jalonaban su respingona nariz con colorete y ahora, estas apenas eran visibles. En cuanto a Haltoran hubiera preferido teñirse también el pelo, pero Owen no disponía de más tinte y no había tiempo para ir a buscar más y hasta podía resultar arriesgado. Confió en que no fuera el único y respetable comerciante en telas, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes de toda Gran Bretaña que emprendía viaje de regreso, tras hacer provechosos negocios, a los Estados Unidos en compañía de su socio y la encantadora esposa de este. Finalmente los tres partieron en un coche de punto que Haltoran había alquilado con antelación, y esperaba con increíble puntualidad, a la puerta de la humilde vivienda. Para asegurarse la discreción del cochero, Haltoran le entregó una generosa propina, junto con el importe del viaje por anticipado, rogándole que olvidara temporalmente que había trasladado a una bella y distinguida dama, acompañada por dos encopetados y elegantemente trajeados caballeros y que a ser posible, no indagara en los motivos que les obligaban a mantener aquel riguroso y tan necesario para ellos, incógnito.

-Descuide señor –le había dicho el cochero, un hombretón de cara rubicunda y cabellos ralos y tiesos como escarpias, debido a la suciedad que se acumulaba entre sus raíces, con una rotunda sonrisa de codicia, al percibir los verdes billetes deslizarse desde la cartera de Haltoran a la palma de su encallecida mano - yo no he visto nada. Ni mi sombra se ha enterado de que ustedes estuvieron en mi carruaje. En cuanto a sus razones, ustedes sabrán, no son asunto que me incumba –replicó ante la mirada satisfecha de Haltoran, que prefirió aligerar su billetera con tal de procurarse el silencio del hombre, suspirando con evidente alivio. El cochero se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo interior de su mugrienta levita y ajustó el sombrero de copa sobre su abombado cráneo, al que no llegaba a cubrir del todo ni por asomo. Mark, Candy y Haltoran subieron al interior del carruaje oscuro, mientras el hombre desde el pescante fustigaba a los caballos que tras un relincho furioso, se pusieron en camino hacia Southampton, trotando al galope y atronando con el característico sonido de los cascos, el camino empedrado que conducía hacia la relativamente cercana y populosa ciudad portuaria. Mientras Candy con la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de Mark, se sumía en una ajetreada duermevela, Haltoran observaba como el paisaje iba discurriendo rápidamente ante sus ojos a través de las empañadas ventanillas del carruaje, sumido en una tenue penumbra, debido a una suave pero pertinaz llovizna, que había comenzado con el amanecer de aquel día, que se anunciaba brumoso y nublado y que parecía no tener intención de cesar. Mientras Mark, que acariciaba levemente los cabellos de Candy, para que se relajara y tratar de tranquilizarla, suspiró y pensó para sus adentros:

"Esperemos sobre todo por el bien de Candy, que en el Hogar de Pony podamos tomar una decisión y reorganizar nuestras vidas".

Como si Haltoran hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el joven cruzó sus ojos verdes momentáneamente con los de su amigo, tan oscuros e impenetrables a veces y se preguntó porqué el caprichoso y escurridizo vizconde al que no habían vuelto a ver desde aquella funesta noche, en la mansión de los Legan, no hacía acto de presencia de una vez por todas, o tomaba la decisión que tuviera que tomar, para bien o para mal. Entre tanto, el continuo cabeceo del coche de punto y los molestos baches que atravesaba el carruaje, transmitiendo su desagradable oscilación al interior del mismo y por ende a sus ocupantes, eran junto con el silencio más absoluto, la nota dominante en aquel improvisado e incómodo viaje lleno de incógnitas para todos ellos, en especial para Mark y Candy.

36

-Abran, abran la puerta en nombre de la Ley.

Las contundentes palabras acompañadas por recios golpes asestados contra la puerta de la vivienda de Owen, rasgaron el silencio de la noche. El granjero, enfundado en un camisón a rayas blancas y rojas, y con un gorro de dormir a juego con el resto de su indumentaria, y terminado en una borla que suscitó la sonrisa del serio y ceñudo comisario que encabezaba la patrulla, abrió la puerta, que chirrió basculando sobre sus enmohecidos goznes. Owen sostenía una palmatoria sobre la que reposaba una temblequeante vela a medio desgastar, que emitía una llama vacilante, irradiando una titilante y pálida luz que le permitió vislumbrar a varios policías enfundados en sus uniformes oscuros, que a su vez portaban grandes capas negras que les conferían un inquietante aspecto de seres nocturnos con aviesas intenciones. Los agentes de la Ley le observaban con cara de pocos amigos, y el comisario que encabezaba la expedición tras identificarse mostrando sus credenciales a Owen, explicó al anciano el motivo de su presencia allí y el asunto que había encaminado sus pesquisas hasta aquella granja, que como apuntara acertadamente, Owen se encontraba perdida en el último confín del país. Forrester mostró a Owen una fotografía de Candy, que suscitó la sorpresa del anciano, evidentemente fingida. El comisario se abrió paso desabridamente al interior de la vivienda, seguido por sus hombres que se movieron en tropel y con estrépito, mientras Mattie no cesaba de ladrar constantemente indignado por la intrusión de aquellas personas desconocidas en mitad de la noche. Owen hizo callar a su perro chistándole levemente y el inteligente collie guardó silencio tras gemir levemente, tendiéndose en un rincón, bajo una mesa, con la cabeza entre las patas delanteras, y totalmente extendido, sobre su peludo cuerpo. El comisario Forrester que mandaba la patrulla policial extendió ante los ojos del aun medio adormilado Owen un papel mecanografiado con el membrete de la Policía Metropolitana y bajo el cual figuraba un aparatoso sello y la firma no menos llamativa, del juez de distrito, el honorable Denis Power, autorizando el registro.

-Tenemos una orden de registro, por el asunto que le he expuesto señor Owen. Lamento tener que perturbar su tranquilidad, pero no podemos demorarnos por más tiempo.

Owen asintió musitando quedamente unas amables y corteses palabras, pese a que en su fuero interno no le hacía ninguna gracia como era de esperar que turbaran su privacidad, pero dijo fingiendo una amabilidad que en realidad no experimentaba :

-De acuerdo caballeros, cuando ustedes gusten.

Luego el comisario se dirigió hacia sus hombres y haciendo un rotundo gesto, dijo:

-Señores, procedan.

En pocos instantes, varios policías se extendieron por toda la vivienda comenzando a revolverlo todo, escrutando cada rincón y buscando el menor indicio que pudiera delatar la presencia de Candy White Andrew en el interior de la granja retenida contra su voluntad. Permanecieron allí por espacio de varias horas, y aunque palparon tabiques en busca de puertas o compartimientos secretos, cambiaron el escaso y parco moblaje de Owen de lugar varias veces y pusieron hasta del revés los aun más escasos cuadros y pertenencias del granjero, finalmente tuvieron que rendirse a la evidencia al no encontrar nada que pudiera incriminar a Owen. Naturalmente, tampoco había la más ínfima evidencia de dos hombres jóvenes y a tenor de los hechos, muy peligrosos que presuntamente habían raptado a la muchacha. Forrester realizó al anciano algunas preguntas, pero por pura formalidad más que otra cosa. Sin nada que relacionase al hombre con el hecho delictivo del rapto de Candy, los policías se dieron por vencidos, que no por satisfechos y volviendo a poner todo en su sitio con milimétrica y puntual corrección se disculparon ante el granjero por las molestias sufridas durante el registro, disculpas, que naturalmente Owen aceptó de mil amores, procurando que no se notara demasiado su evidente satisfacción a ojos del sagaz y aun receloso comisario Forrester.

-No se preocupe comisario –dijo Owen intentando contener sus suspiros de alivio y la creciente alegría que amenazaba con delatarle prematuramente ante los policías si no ponía especial cuidado al disimular -encantado de colaborar con la ley.

-Nuestra pista resultó equivocada. Lamento el haber perturbado su descanso –volvió a disculparse nuevamente Forrester, de resultas muy enfadado por haber perdido miserablemente el tiempo por culpa de un falso indicio.

-Oh no se preocupe, no hay problema –dijo el anciano acariciando la cabeza de su perro y la gola blanca del cuello. Muttie parecía mofarse de los policías con la lengua colgando entre sus fauces y sus ojillos que observaban con expresión burlesca a los enojados y fatigados funcionarios policiales, que por enésima vez, tenían que lidiar con otra pista falsa que no conducía a ninguna parte.

Finalmente, tras recoger sus instrumentos y útiles de investigación los agentes abandonaron la granja, sin atreverse a importunar a su jefe, que iba echando pestes del denunciante que había delatado en falso al apacible granjero, tal vez por alguna rencilla personal que se dan en los pueblos y que permanecen latentes durante años hasta que se manifiestan indebidamente. Y el caso es que realmente, entre Owen y el albañil había una aversión mutua, no precisamente provocada o suscitada en origen por el primero. Ni que decir tiene, que el albañil que había denunciado a su vecino, fue sentenciado a varios días de cárcel por perjuro y que por supuesto no percibió ni un chelín de la prometida recompensa por haber suministrado una pista falsa y totalmente inútil a la Policía, ganándose además la enemistad de todos sus convecinos por atreverse a difamar a una persona tan bondadosa y querida en Northill como Owen, que no obstante perdonó al albañil, el cual aun así, avergonzado no se atrevió a aparecer por allí, mudándose de pueblo, definitivamente para no retornar jamás a Northill.

En el exterior de la humilde morada del granjero, Forrester tenía la acuciante y vaga sensación de que aquel anciano que tanto se asemejaba a su entender, a Santa Claus estaba ocultando algo de crucial importancia, en relación con la investigación que estaba desarrollando con numerosos altibajos. Sus superiores le estaban presionando para que obtuviera resultados concluyentes, y a su vez sus superiores estaban siendo azuzados por las altas esferas que deseaban que el intrincado y delicado caso, terminara por resolverse de una vez, y quedara cerrado. Pero el honorable juez de distrito, había demorado demasiado en expedir la tan ansiada orden de registro, de modo que Owen habría tenido un plazo de tiempo más que considerable, para deshacerse de cualquier prueba incriminatoria, e incluso facilitar la huida de la señorita White Andrew y de sus dos misteriosos y escurridizos secuestradores. El joven inspector tenía una certera corazonada pero evidentemente sin pruebas no podía procesar a Owen y menos aun, considerarlo siquiera sospechoso. Soltó un gruñido de desaprobación y alzando las solapas de su abrigo, ordenó a sus hombres que subieran a los automóviles para retornar nuevamente a Londres.

37

Sammy era una inquieta niña de aspecto vivaracho y grandes ojos turquesas, con cabellos castaños recogidos en dos pequeñas trenzas. Había llegado hacía poco tiempo al Hogar de Pony y a diferencia de otros infortunados niños no era huérfana, pero sus padres, humildes trabajadores en un almacén de piensos no podían mantenerla. Bastante hacían con alimentar a sus otros cinco hijos con el magro y mísero salario que ambos cobraban por un trabajo tan duro y repetitivo. Por esa razón, nada más nacer, Sammy fue encomendada por su madre a la hermana María, que se abstuvo de realizar ningún reproche a la atribulada y acongojada madre, que bastante tenía con el terrible drama que suponía para ella, tener que dejar a su pequeña del alma en manos extrañas pero bondadosas, que sabrían cuidar de la niña. Sin despedirse de Sammy porque si no sería completamente incapaz de separarse de ella, Rose Waters, se giró ocultando su rostro bello pero ajado por las privaciones y los sufrimientos entre las manos, mientras un reguero de lágrimas se escurría entre sus dedos. La mujer, sacudida por violentos espasmos fue atendida y consolada por la señora Pony, mientras la hermana María se hacía cargo del bebé cuyos grandes ojos turquesas la observaban confiados mientras su manita asía el dedo índice de la religiosa y la niña reía feliz ajena a los padecimientos de su madre unos metros más allá, tras la puerta de madera del humilde hospicio. De aquellos luctuosos hechos habían transcurridos ya siete largos años y ahora, la principal preocupación de la niña era capturar una rana verde de acuosos y saltones ojos verdes con manchas negras, que botaba rápidamente en un intento por escapar de la pertinaz e insistente persecución a la que Sammie, provista de un retel que agitaba sobre su cabeza, y riendo alegremente, la sometía constantemente en un taimado y eficaz acoso. El animal flexionaba sus ancas y las desdoblaba como si fuera un resorte, trazando cada vez saltos más amplios intentando aventajar a la insistente y obstinada niña que no la dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Finalmente, el escurridizo animal percibió con sus alargadas pupilas un lago cercano a un edificio encalado, y rematado por un pequeño campanario y se encaminó hacia las calmas y aquietadas aguas sobre las que zumbaban algunas libélulas, y se mecían los nenúfares, en un intento por alejarse de Sammie. Afortunadamente para la rana, las aguas se abrieron ante ella garantizándole un refugio seguro al abrigo de la niña, pero desafortunadamente para la pequeña, constituyeron una terrible trampa en la que se adentró inconscientemente sin calibrar los riesgos. La niña penetró en el lago, comprobando asustada que cada vez el nivel de sus aguas subía más y más, hasta llegarle a la altura del cuello, pero no por ello cejó en sus intentos por hacerse con su codiciada presa, a la que veía como un preciado trofeo. Finalmente, no hizo pie y entonces reparó en la grave situación en la que se había implicado. Empezó a gritar, chapoteando muy asustada y olvidándose de la rana que la observó indiferente y se escabulló tras un par de ágiles saltos en pos de una libélula que zumbaba sobrevolando las aguas a baja altura para perderse entre los cañaverales, con la rana que ahora ejercía de perseguidora detrás. Mermadon, que estaba a escasos diez metros de allí percibió la desesperada petición de auxilio de la criatura, pero no se decidía a moverse. El agua le producía un atroz temor desde que oxidara sus circuitos al caer accidentalmente en una piscina cuando aun pertenecía al siglo XXI. Pero el robot no podía soslayar su programación que le impelía bajo cualquier circunstancia a preservar la vida humana, salvándola aun en medio de las peores dificultades. Por otra parte, sus sentimientos no le permitían permanecer ajeno a los desgarradores gritos de auxilio de la niña, que nadie más que él parecía haber escuchado. Arriesgándose a sufrir un cortocircuito, el robot avanzó con prontitud adentrándose en las aguas marrones que le llegaban hasta algo menos por debajo de la cintura. El líquido elemento, hizo reacción con sus sofisticadas entrañas y desactivó su camuflaje mimético que le permitía ser invisible. Sammie gritó de miedo ante la aparición del espectral ser, pero antes de que la pequeña intentara alejarse del humanoide metálico, Mermadon la asió rápidamente con su manaza metálica mientras con voz dulce y serena habló a la niña para tranquilizarla:

-No tengas miedo, soy un…-dudó por unos instantes e improvisó una historia- elfo al servicio de Santa Claus que ha venido a rescatarte. Confía en mí.

Sammie, pese a su corta edad, sabía de sobra que el ser metálico no era ni mucho menos quien afirmaba ser, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle, pasándolo por alto, porque le gustaba estar en la compañía del robot.

Mermadon estaba obligado por sus directivas de programación a dirigirse respetuosamente de usted a todo ser humano adulto, pero nada se especificaba en las mismas de los niños y menores, por lo que su código de conducta, le dejaba a su libre albedrío que emplease la forma de tratamiento que más le conviniese o prefiriera. Era lo que en el argot científico se denominaba como una directiva libre, y que normalmente se aplicaba a pequeñas decisiones que no tenían la menor trascendencia, y en las que el robot podía escoger la opción más apropiada según su elección, lo mismo en lo referente a la que le permitía formular excusas ingeniosas, como cuentos o incluso mentiras piadosas, dirigidas a niños o personas incapacitadas.

Sammie se calmó casi de inmediato y el robot fue saliendo lentamente del lago. En esos momentos, las apuradas voces de la hermana María y la señora Pony que buscaban desesperadamente a la extraviada niña llegaron hasta sus oídos. Ambas mujeres avanzaban a pasos apresurados en su dirección. El agua había limitado la capacidad de locomoción del robot, haciendo que solo pudiera caminar lenta y torpemente. Para colmo no podía tornarse invisible. La buena noticia es que ninguno de sus circuitos vitales se había visto afectado por la acción corrosiva del agua, y por tanto el sistema de auto reparación del robot podría entrar en acción solucionando las averías y estropicios producidos por el lago. El robot lanzó lo que podría interpretarse como un suspiro de resignación y notó como sus servos de movimiento y giróscopos de sus piernas, se detenían imposibilitando que pudiera dar un paso más. Afortunadamente, pudo abandonar el caudaloso lago a tiempo antes de que el agua continuara destrozando y afectando a circuitos más sofisticados. Cuando la hermana María se topó con un humanoide de dos metros de estatura que la observaba con sus sensores de visión rojos y la pequeña en brazos, lanzó un agudo y desgarrador grito que atrajo inmediatamente la atención de la señora Pony, aunque lejos de amilanarse, la valerosa y abnegada monja se hizo con una estaca que reposaba a sus pies y alzándola con dificultad empezó a golpear el torso y las piernas de Mermadon para que soltara a la niña, pero Sammie gritó despavorida para sorpresa de la hermana María:

-Noooo, hermana, no por favor, no mates a mi amigo. Me ha salvado la vida.

La monja detuvo su ataque, extrañada y también por temor a herir a la niña sin pretenderlo. Arrojó su improvisada arma y señalando al robot con un dedo tembloroso le dijo:

-Suelta inmediatamente a esa niña, monstruo o lo que seas porque si no…

Para la sorpresa de la monja, que luego se sentiría arrepentida de haber confundido al robot con lo que no era, y haber ejercido la violencia aunque hubiera sido para defender a la niña, Mermadon dejó pacíficamente a Sammie en el suelo, que se echó a llorar porque quería continuar en brazos del robot. La hermana María aprovechó para hacerse con Sammie y entonces Mermadon habló con voz tan dulce y en un inglés tan perfecto y fluido, que la religiosa creyó que estaba siendo víctima de alguna elaborada alucinación.

-Saludos hermana, y perdone si la he asustado, pero salvé a la niña de las aguas de ese lago, en las que se adentró persiguiendo a una rana –dijo señalando con su manaza metálica hacia el lago.

La hermana María casi se desmayó de la impresión. O alguien se había procurado un disfraz muy logrado y le estaba gastando una desusada y fuera de lugar broma, o aquel autómata era lo que creía o suponía que era. Entonces llegó la señora Pony que fue testigo con sus asombrados ojos de lo mismo que su compañera.

-¿ Qué es eso ? –preguntó la anciana cuyos anteojos redondos, casi se deslizaron de su nariz debido al impacto que supuso para ella contemplar a aquella especie de armadura parlante que la saludaba con unos impecables modales de gentleman inglés.

-Soy un robot, señora, manufacturado por industrias Parents, una especie de autómata si lo prefieren.

No era la primera vez que Mermadon tenía que recurrir a semejante simil, para aclarar su origen al asombrado y perplejo observador que descubriera ocasionalmente, sus secretos.

-Me pueden considerar como un hombre artificial –dijo el robot que empezó a trastear en sus entrañas para activar la secuencia de inicio del programa de auto reparación, ante la perplejidad de ambas mujeres que no reaccionaban, sobre todo cuando a través de la portezuela que Mermadon abrió en su vientre no se vislumbró a ningún ser humano embutido en el ingenioso disfraz, si no solo cables y circuitos que chisporreteaban levemente. La hermana María se apoyó en la señora Pony que le cuchicheó al oído:

-Me parece que está diciendo la verdad –observó la anciana cuyos dientes no podían dejar de castañetear de miedo- ¿ de dónde procederá ?

-Vengo del siglo XXI para ser exactos –dijo el robot cuya programación no le permitía mentir o enmascarar la verdad- y me manda mi creador que en estos momentos se encuentra en compañía de la señorita White y el señor Anderson, y que están viniendo hacia aquí.

Al escuchar la mención de Candy, la enrevesada y frustrante realidad de aquel imposible rompecabezas se complicó todavía más. La señora Pony estaba a punto de echarse a correr para pedir ayuda a gritos, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a la hermana María, que se retorcía las manos intentando no hacer lo mismo. Estaba tan nerviosa que el velo blanco de su hábito, temblaba violentamente junto con ella. Pero por otro lado, el apabullante ser no solo no las había atacado, si no que había rescatado a Sammie de las aguas. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza e intuyendo que, no solamente el robot no les inflingiría daño alguno, si no que además contaría toda la verdad, le interrogó con voz vacilante, temerosa de que quizás se enojara y les atacase, o creyendo que su voz almibarada y dulce, casi susurrante pudiera resultar una trampa, al pretender causar una engañosa impresión a modo de cebo. Para su sorpresa, Mermadon que había comenzado a reparar sus piernas dañadas por la acción corrosiva del agua, respondió a sus interrogantes, aclarando gustosamente todas y cada una de sus dudas, ante la entusiasmada Sammie que aplaudía cada vez que el robot hablaba convenciendo a sus dos cariñosas madres, de que estaba refiriendo la verdad por increíble que resultara. Lo que más les costó de asumir, fue la confesión por parte del robot, de la relación que guardaba con Candy, como para haberla nombrado con tanta familiaridad, y describiéndola minuciosamente para demostrar la autenticidad de sus afirmaciones.

Cuando el detallado relato del robot permitió a las algo más tranquilizadas mujeres, que además habían recobrado a la niña sin resistencia, u oposición por parte de Mermadon, hacerse una idea pormenorizada de la situación, creyeron aun así que el robot les estaba gastando una macabra y para nada risible broma de mal gusto, manipulado a distancia por alguna mente perversa que congratulaba con causar tanto daño. Pero a tenor de lo que estaban presenciando y escuchando, no les quedó más remedio ni alternativa, que aceptar todo cuando el robot refería, como auténtico, a la espera de desmentir o acreditar tales aseveraciones. La hermana María se llevó a la señora Pony a un aparte para conferenciar con ella en privado, tirando ligeramente de la manga de su chaqueta, gris del mismo color de su amplia falda.

-Dice que procede del futuro, y que está aquí para proteger el Hogar de Pony, enviado por su creador, que también viene del mismo sitio –esto es de locos- se quejó con amargura la señora Pony, mientras meneaba la cabeza y se mesaba la frente con la mano derecha creyendo que la jaqueca que estaba incubando, iría en gradual aumento, in crescendo.

-Lo sé Martha –dijo la monja llamándola por su nombre de pila como solía hacer en situaciones delicadas, o especialmente tensas - pero debemos de asumirlo como real. Conoce a Candy, la ha descrito con exactitud, y además ha salvado a nuestra pequeña –dijo dirigiendo una cordial sonrisa por vez primera al entristecido Mermadon porque no cesaban de considerarlo como una amenaza potencial- y está herido. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarle…aunque pueda resultar al final una trampa –dijo observando al imponente robot de soslayo, y con resquemor, cuya apariencia, desde luego no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

-No entendemos de máquinas, por lo menos así de complicadas –dijo Martha que se veía así misma con cierto y desasosegado horror, tiznada de aceite y hollín, hurgando en las tripas del prodigioso hombre artificial parlante, pero haremos lo que podamos –dijo exhalando un suspiro de resignación.

Las complejas y chirriantes máquinas siempre se le habían antojado a Martha como irreales y ajenos mundos cuyos secretos nunca podría desentrañar ni falta que le hacía. Y al contemplar a Mermadon se imaginó con cierto horror, un interior repleto de engranajes dentados perlados de aceite y bañados en grasa viscosa y rezumante. Y tener que hundir sus manos en semejantes sustancias repelentes y aceitosas, le desagradaba en grado sumo. Y no solo era la repulsión que las entrañas mecánicas de aquel autómata despertaba en la buena mujer, si no el tener que vérselas con una mole dotada de la habilidad del habla y que no tenía rostro, si acaso aquellos dos puntos de luz roja que ardían como ascuas en mitad de la noche. Y por ello, el ponerse a gritar, temblar de miedo, o desmayarse carecía de sentido y no solucionaría la irreal y alucinante tesitura a la que ambas se habían visto abocadas en contra de su voluntad. Había que afrontarla como había venido, con la mayor naturalidad de la que fueran capaces. Mermadon acusó cierto disgusto al escuchar como lo tildaban de máquina, pero no lo expresó y trató de ponerse en pie. Sus piernas comenzaban a responderle aunque aun no hubieran recuperado su plena efectividad. Haltoran lo había construido a conciencia pensando en los más ínfimos detalles.

-¿ Puedes caminar ? –inquirió la señora Pony temerosa de cargar a cuestas, con tan pesado y voluminoso robot y que sudaba ya de tan siquiera imaginarlo.

-Ya lo creo señora, -dijo el robot alegremente aunque aun sus servos rechinaran quejumbrosos, porque no estaban completamente reparados, pero las averías que aquejaban al robot, estaban ya camino de solventarse, y en vías de solucionarse del todo.

-Bien, acompaños al hogar de Pony. Intentaremos ayudarte, pero tendrás que asistirnos y decirnos como podemos ayudarte, ¿ de acuerdo ?

-Por supuesto señoras, estoy a su entera disposición –dijo mientras una luz ambarina iluminaba la rejilla que hacía las veces de boca del robot. Entonces Sammie captó a la primera que aquel destello parpadeante equivalía a una sonrisa humana.

-Está riendo hermana –dijo complacida por su descubrimiento- Mermadon se está riendo.

-Así, es –dijo el robot orgulloso de que sus talentos fueran reconocidos- es mi modo de expresar mi plena satisfacción.

Continuaron hablando por el camino. El robot cuya cabeza sobresalía muy por encima de las de las mujeres que gestionaban el pequeño hospicio, y por supuesto de la de Sammie, que se había encaramado a hombros del robot tras mucho insistir hasta salirse con la suya, fue narrando detalles del siglo XXI a ambas mujeres que a duras penas podían dar crédito a cuanto estaban escuchando de boca del robot. En las cercanías se recortaba la silueta del hospicio, a cuya entrada un vociferante grupo de unos veinte niños y niñas de diversas edades, agitaban las manos, llamando a la señora Pony y a la hermana María, pugnando por atraer su atención, y se entusiasmaban porque creían que el enorme robot eran algún juguete para ellos, que las dos mujeres iban a regalarles en premio a su buen comportamiento durante toda la semana anterior.

-¿ Y atravesaste todo el Atlántico en un vuelo sin escalas ? –preguntó la hermana María que no era capaz de concebir y menos imaginar, como un ser tan pesado y voluminoso, podía sostenerse en el aire, cubriendo los cinco mil kilómetros de extensión aproximada de tan ingente e inacabable masa de agua que separaba sendos continentes, en tan breve lapso de tiempo.

-Sí, -asintió el robot, contento y henchido de orgullo, de poder lucirse con sus bastos conocimientos- a mi espalda tengo un propulsor retráctil y escamoteable de doble tobera, construido en duraluminio y kevlar, que, mediante una mezcla de peróxido de oxígeno y de nitrógeno puro químicamente tratado, producen en conjunto, un empuje de 35.000 julios que…

-Basta, basta, basta –rogó la señora Pony que no podía seguirle perdiéndose en la maraña de datos y detalles científicos, interrumpiendo la acelerada explicación del robot, que se iba animando por momentos –ya nos lo contarás otro día. Ahora, lo importante es llegar al hospicio y preparar la llegada de Candy. A ver como contamos esto a nuestros niños –se lamentó enervada, mientras se asía los riñones, que le dolían ligeramente con ambas manos. Martha entornó los ojos, para luego pasarse los dedos por su frente, y así enjugarse el sudor que le bajaba por la misma, debido a la impresión recibida.

-Sí –coincidió la hermana María –va a causar una cierta sensación ver a nuestra querida niña con sus cabellos dorados del color de la noche –esbozando una sonrisa y riendo quedamente. Martha se escandalizó ligeramente ante la aparente y despreocupada frivolidad de la hermana María, pero quizás les conviniera un ambiente más relajado para disipar tanta tensión y temor acumulados.

-Nuestra querida niña, nuestra dulce Candy –se dijo Martha entrelazando las manos, esperanzada y contenta de poder volver abrazar a la muchacha, con ojos brillantes y arrasados de lágrimas que, refulgían intensamente tras los cristales redondos de sus gafas metálicas.

-No se preocupe señora Pony –dijo la monja alegremente- verá como todo se soluciona y se resuelve aceptablemente.

-Eso espero querida amiga –dijo la señora Pony recobrando algo de su sempiterno optimismo algo alicaído, y contagiada del de la religiosa –esperemos que así sea.

38

La brisa marina agitaba los cabellos de Mark, caracterizado en su papel de Marcus Edgard Lloids, mientras Candy departía con una joven pelirroja de ojos azules, que paseaba por la cubierta llevando a un niño rubio de la mano. Habían logrado tomar pasaje en el Carpathia, el buque se había hecho célebre, el año anterior por ser una de las primeras embarcaciones en acudir al rescate del RMS Titanic, el buque del cual la leyenda refería que era completamente insumergible y a la vista de los resultados, el mito había sido cruelmente desmentido por la colisión del bello y famoso navío contra un témpano de hielo de tres mil años de antigüedad, por lo menos en el mundo al que Mark, Haltoran y Mermadon habían ido a parar.

El joven moreno entornó los ojos mientras algunas gaviotas se peleaban ferozmente por algunos restos de pescado echado a perder que algún tripulante habría lanzado por la borda, tal vez el cocinero. Mark pensó en la suerte de aquel Titanic y como él lo había librado de su más que seguro hundimiento en otra realidad diferente. Cuando tuvo que partir por culpa del intrigante e insidioso enemigo que había lanzado aquel maleficio sobre su bella esposa, el Titanic aun continuaba sobre las aguas, transformado en un museo flotante y anclado en la rada de Nueva York. Tendió la vista en derredor tratando de localizar a Haltoran que había ido a comprar un diario, por si la prensa recogía noticias de la búsqueda de Candy. Aun no había regresado y aunque tenía una vaga sensación de peligro que le estaba resultando muy incómoda, había hecho memoria desde el momento en que disfrazados y provistos de identidades falsas, los tres hubieran podido delatarse involuntariamente a cuenta de algún detalle nimio, pero no encontró indicio alguno de su supuesto error. Todo había salido a pedir de boca. Pese a que tal y como habían supuesto había retenes de policía examinando la documentación de los pasajeros, los cuales se mostraban molestos por tan exhaustivos controles, nada en su apariencia o en el aspecto impecable de sus falsos pasaportes denotó cualquier atisbo de sospecha en los agentes de la ley. Los policías acompañados de un inspector escrutaban el rostro de los viajeros por si la imagen de la fotografía de sus pasaportes no se correspondía con su fisonomía. La cola de impacientes y cansados pasajeros que solo deseaban subir cuanto antes al barco avanzaba lentamente y algunos hombres y mujeres protestaron de viva voz, ante lo que consideraban un trato vejatorio por parte de las autoridades, al someterles a tantas medidas de vigilancia y control. Cuando Haltoran, que fue el último en someterse a la rigurosa inspección subió al Carpahtia por la escala dispuesta a lo alto del casco pintado de un negro brillante, Mark lanzó un disimulado suspiro de alivio. Candy que tenía los nervios a flor de piel le dio un discreto pero contundente codazo para que se contuviera. Era absurdo suponer que los policías, enfrascados en la labor de inspeccionar un pasaje formado por cientos de personas repararan en algo tan inocente y baladí como un suspiro emitido por una persona entre una multitud, pero era tal el estado de nervios de todos ellos que Candy, involuntariamente reaccionó de esa manera hincándole el brazo en las costillas. Mark no dijo nada y asintió dándola la entender de que sería más cuidadoso al respecto. Una vez ya en alta mar, los tres se relajaron un poco e intentaron no pensar más en cuanto habían dejado atrás y vivido en Inglaterra. Candy, con sus cabellos sueltos y teñidos de negro actuaba con naturalidad pero sin dejar de posar miradas ardientes y enamoradas en Mark, que notaba un desazón dentro de si que iba en aumento. Lanzó otro suspiro cuando un hombre que portaba una enorme gorra se le aproximó lentamente tendiéndole un periódico. Algunos rizos rojos se escapaban de debajo de la misma confiriéndole un aspecto patibulario. Mark rió ante su ocurrencia. Su amigo llegó a su lado y desplegando el diario, señaló una pequeña y escueta reseña a la partida del Carpathia desde el puerto de Southampton, pero nada más. Ninguna noticia, ni la menor mención a la investigación en torno a la desaparición de Candy, nada. Mark asintió distraído y se acodó en la barandilla para continuar contemplando las inquietas y procelosas aguas. Haltoran se despojó de la gorra que le estaba sofocando de calor y clavando sus inquisitivos ojos verdes en los de Mark le dijo:

-Estás pensando en el momento en que tengas que separarte de ella, ¿ no es así ?

Mark no le devolvió la mirada y aunque no respondió bajó lentamente la cabeza. Su mudo gesto fue demasiado elocuente. El joven aferró la barandilla pintada de color oscuro con fuerza. Para su desazón Haltoran continuó hablando:

-Sé que no quieres ni oír hablar de este tema, pero sabes que en cualquier momento ese vizconde hará acto de presencia o nos hará una señal. Y a partir de ahí tendremos que regresar Mark. Solo espero que ese maldito demente libere a Candy del sueño en que la sumió.

En ese momento Mark, salió de su mutismo y se pasó una mano por la frente retirándose la gorra que también cubría sus cabellos. Al hacerlo, una catarata de pelo negro bajó por sus hombros, a lo largo de ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Lo sé Halt, lo sé, pero me da miedo y lástima dejarla sola. Y, y…no deja de ser ella. A fin de cuentas es Candy –se dijo mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón y adoptaba un pose reflexiva- podría quedarme aquí, casarme con ella, quien sabe si Maikel y Marianne nacerían suavemente en esta era, no lo sé Halt, no lo sé, es todo tan confuso y enrevesado.

Haltoran asintió y su rostro adoptó una expresión de lástima hacia su amigo. Pasó una mano por los hombros de Mark y añadió:

-No perteneces a este universo akarsnia, ni yo tampoco. Cuando ese vizconde nos de el visto bueno, tendremos que retornar.

La voz de Candy que se había unido a la de su nueva amiga, parlotearon alegremente llegando con claridad hasta los oídos de ambos hombres. La muchacha con la que Candy estaba departiendo tan afablemente sostenía a su hijo de la mano y el niño, aburrido y cansado de la larga cháchara que su madre sostenía con aquella bella y distinguida señora morena pero que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, tiraba en sentido contrario intentando que su madre le siguiera poniendo fin a la enojosa y aburrida coyuntura.

-Quiero un helado mami, quiero un helado –sollozó el pequeño.

La mujer cogió al niño en brazos y repuso contrariada, porque se notaba a gusto en la compañía de la simpática y extrovertida dama morena, con la que había trabado amistad:

-Eric hijo, en seguida nos reuniremos con papá. No podemos dejar con la palabra en la boca a Catherine. Es solo cuestión de dos minutos, pequeño.

-Quiero un helado, quiero un helado –repuso tercamente el niño, que no daba su brazo a torcer.

Mark asistió a la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que por mucho que le pesara, Haltoran tenía toda la razón. Aunque sus hijos pudieran ser concebidos en aquel universo alternativo, no podía olvidarse de su verdadera esposa. Lo más terrible y duro de todo sería contarle la verdad y tener que apartarse de ella, pero no había otro modo. Las duras e inapelables condiciones de su adversario así lo exigían. Irían hasta el Hogar de Pony, donde se reunirían con Mermadon, dado que Haltoran lo necesitaba para moverse entre las dimensiones y no le iba a dejar allí como cabía y era de esperar. En realidad, Haltoran ya había recibido la confirmación del temido y escurridizo vizconde la noche anterior a su partida. El hombre de piel de ébano y poblada y bien cuidada barba le habló en sueños, envuelto en su capa, mientras Haltoran daba vueltas agitado en su lecho, no tanto por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo si no en como se lo diría a su amigo.

-Dirigiros hacia el único hogar digno de tal nombre que le quedará a esa chica. Habéis alcanzado todos los objetivos que os impuse, y a partir de ahí, ya podréis retornar a vuestra era. Cuando lleguéis de regreso Candy volverá a la vida y será como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido nunca. En cuanto a mí, jamás volveréis a saber de mí. Me fundiré con el anonimato, tenéis mi palabra.

Haltoran había despertado sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Consultó el reloj de pared que daba lentamente las horas y se fijó que las manecillas marcaban las siete y media. Faltaban treinta minutos para su partida. Si todo salía bien y como estaba planeado el coche de punto llegaría a las ocho, justo a tiempo para trasladarlos al puerto de Southampton. Mientras por el pasillo, las voces de Mark y de Candy que habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, llegaron hasta él. También ellos dos se habían despertado y se habían vestido apresuradamente. Mark picó en la puerta de la alcoba de Haltoran el cual con voz ligeramente pastosa por efecto del sueño en el que aun continuaba sumido, dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-Vale Mark, ahora en seguida salgo.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa había algo que le inquietaba. ¿ Por qué la señal que tanto habían esperado la había recibido él en vez de Mark ? ¿ por qué aquel poderoso y capcioso taumaturgo se había dirigido a Haltoran ?

Quizás la respuesta estuviera en que de haber captado Mark el mensaje, tal vez en esos momentos hubiera cometido una locura aplazando sine die la resolución de aquel dramático trance. Haltoran confiaba en que una vez alcanzaran el hogar de Pony, la buena disposición de la hermana María y la señora Pony consiguieran hacerle entrar en razón. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era como se lo tomaría Candy. Porque ciertamente, la muchacha sabría en seguida que le habían engañado miserablemente, utilizándola a su antojo para lograr un propósito que a ella no le incumbía en absoluto.

39

Terry Grandschester estaba desembarcando en el puerto de Nueva York, proveniente de Inglaterra. Aunque la prisa le acuciaba porque debía reunirse lo antes posible con su madre, el joven inglés consideró que pasar por el hospicio del que tanto le había hablado Candy no le apartaría demasiado de sus obligaciones y además la rápida y fugaz visita al pequeño y humilde orfanato no le haría desviarse en demasía de su ruta, ya que justamente le pillaba de camino. Eleonor Baker le había convocado urgentemente desde Norteamérica donde le informaría de una noticia crucial que probablemente, afectaría a sus vidas, cambiándolas definitivamente. Pese a los continuados y reiterados intentos porque la hermosa actriz le pusiera en antecedentes, desvelándole la naturaleza de tal recóndito secreto, Terry solo recibió evasivas, a la vez que su propia madre le instaba con más vehemencia si cabía, a acelerar el momento de su regreso. El joven inglés caviló que podía ser lo que con tanta urgencia había hecho que Eleonor le reclamara de forma tan insistente, escribiéndole varias misivas redactadas en su elegante caligrafía, llena de palabras y frases que casi rozaban la desesperación. Lo único que se le ocurría es que alguien, tal vez un avispado periodista ávido de fama y reconocimiento, hubiera descubierto el secreto que como una espada de Damocles, pendía de manera permanente sobre la cabeza de la atribulada diva del teatro y que su pasado fuera revelado en primera plana de los principales tabloides del país. Terry recordó las veces que se había peleado con varios de sus compañeros que llegaron a sugerir esa posibilidad, pero afortunadamente para todos aquellos pretenciosos y mezquinos advenedizos, solo eran rumores no confirmados plenamente. Pero la única que había llegado a desvelar el misterio, , que giraba en torno a la vida de su madre había sido Candy, la cual inadvertidamente y por una banalidad, entró en su habitación, enterándose de todo, aunque no fuera de manera intencionada. Ella era la única que había confirmado a su pesar que los bulos que corrían por los mentideros del Internado, eran una atroz y terrible realidad. Para los cánones de aquella época, el ser hijo ilegítimo o bastardo, era un baldón oprobioso en cualquier familia, ya fuera ilustre o humilde y una afrenta imperdonable para la muchacha que incurriera en la desgracia, de cometer semejante y vergonzosa falta. Terry en un primer momento iba a reaccionar airadamente en contra de su novia, pero el temor a perderla si se enojaba con Candy o la amenazaba, hizo que fingiera no haberse dado cuenta de nada y pasar por alto el turbulento y delicado asunto. Este suceso desagradable y poco grato para Terry había sucedido poco después del baile del Festival de Mayo, donde Candy, por un inocente descuido descubrió cual era el verdadero origen de Terry, como hijo ilegítimo de Eleonor Baker.

40

Albert, frustrado y enojado por su fracaso, decidió retornar a Estados Unidos, dado que nada le obligaba a permanecer por más tiempo en tierras inglesas. Conociendo como conocía a su ahijada y siguiendo una corazonada que estaba rondándole la cabeza durante días, optó por regresar a Lakewood, porque estaba seguro de conocer el paradero de Candy, por lo que una vez que llegara a la gran y señorial mansión y pusiera en orden sus asuntos, no tendría más que acercarse al único lugar donde una muchacha desorientada y bajo la influencia de ese maldito Mark, que parecía odiarle aunque no creía haberle dado motivos para ello se dirigiría. Su secretario, había creído hallar una lógica en la anómala conducta de Candy y se lo expresó a su jefe con reservas, temeroso de que el joven magnate la emprendiera con él o decidiera desahogar su mal humor a costa suyo. George le comentó que tenía la certeza de que Candy estaba diciendo la verdad y que realmente amaba a aquel extraño y peligroso hombre, dotado de facultades excepcionales. Albert estaba aun convencido de que las llamaradas que había visto emanando de los antebrazos del joven eran algún truco de ilusionismo muy logrado y ejecutado de forma impecable, pero George, no estaba tan convencido de que fuera así. La historia que le relatara Candy parecía tan convincente y verídica, que el elegante y discreto empleado no era capaz de desecharla como simples veleidades y fantasías del subconsciente de Candy. Albert en cambio, lo achacaba todo a un genial ilusionista que había encandilado a su hija adoptiva, porque de ser verdad un relato tan increíble, ¿ por qué desvelarle el secreto ? ¿ para qué hacerle partícipe de un hecho tan extraño que rallaba en lo surrealista ?

Una vez que llegasen a Estados Unidos y pasaran por la mansión, se dirigían cuanto antes al Hogar de Pony. Aunque Albert era efectivamente el dueño de los terrenos donde se asentaba el pequeño edificio, no era tan cruel ni se arrobaba de un sentimiento de inhumanidad como para hacer efectivas las amenazas que formulara ante Candy. Le dolió inmensamente tener que recurrir a aquel subterfugio que por otra parte no dio resultado, porque Candy se mantuvo en sus trece y no abandonó ni por un instante a Mark, pero estaba tan desesperado viendo como la chica se alejaba de él que en esos momentos no pensó con claridad ni fue dueño ni de sus actos cuando organizó el frustrado y desproporcionado asalto a la propiedad del anciano, ni de sus palabras cuando lanzó aquel terrible órdago. Con la mente más tranquila y los nervios más templados, se propuso dirigirse hacia el Hogar de Pony y esperarla si no hubiese llegado aun, para pedir perdón a la muchacha, confiando en que Candy, sabría disculpar su reprobable conducta a la que sintió inducido en un arranque de desesperación. Entonces recordó con fastidio, como aquel robot, autómata o lo que fuera, había remontado el vuelo como si fuera un pájaro y se había encaminado hacia el Hogar de Pony supuestamente. Cuando George se lo hizo notar, recordándole que el autómata probablemente estaría allí montando guardia, levantó una mano con displicencia y dijo con voz calmada:

-No temas George, no será esa chatarra la que me impida esperar a mi hija en el hospicio y llegar hasta ella. Espero que Candy recapacite –dijo lanzando un suspiro y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

George guardó silencio. Estaban en el comedor de una hostería poco frecuentada y en cuyo hogar ardía una buena lumbre, porque la noche era inusualmente fría. Después de huir en vergonzante retirada, siguiendo poco más o menos la misma ruta que los hombres que había contratado emprendieran caóticamente, Albert opinó que si por lo menos tenían el estómago lleno y descansaban en una buena cama después de cenar opíparamente al día siguiente todo se vería con más claridad. Lo que más preocupaba a Albert aparte de que Candy estuviera en manos de aquellos desconocidos ya fuera por voluntad propia o no, era la temible amenaza que había formulado de echar abajo el hospicio para atemorizarla y lograr que regresara al seno de la familia Andrew. Como si George le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento, le preguntó algo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en los troncos que crepitaban desprendiendo un calor que invitaba a arrimarse al amor de la lumbre. Los escasos lugareños observaron de reojo con curiosidad apenas disimulada, a los dos elegantes forasteros que portaban finas y caras ropas del mejor paño que el dinero podía pagar:

-Señor –preguntó George mientras ponía en su sitio la pajarita que adornaba su camisa de seda y haciendo acopio de valor para formular la espinosa cuestión- ¿ realmente habría cumplido su amenaza de desahuciar a la señora Pony, a la hermana María y a los niños del hospicio ?

Albert calló por un instante y tras tomarse un tiempo para razonar una respuesta, suspiró y dijo:

-No George. Jamás haría una canallada semejante y me arrepentiré de por vida de haber declarado semejante idiotez, y mostrado lo peor de mí a Candy, pero su tozudez y contumacia, me sacaron de quicio…Fue superior a mí, lo siento.

George no dijo nada. Sabía que su jefe sentía por Candy algo más que pura y simple devoción filial y que ese sentimiento había despertado el lado más oscuro y temible del magnate, el cual acostumbrado a moverse en un mundo de taimadas trampas y añagazas, como eran los negocios de alto nivel que su familia emprendía, no era totalmente ajeno a semejantes estallidos de cólera y a la formulación de tales intimidaciones, o veladas y sutiles amenazas. Continuó observando el fuego, mientras el camarero les trajo en bandejas de metal, la cena que habían pedido hacía poco más de veinte minutos, recién hecha y directamente proveniente de la cocina. Ambos hombres comieron en silencio, sin mirarse a penas, sentados el uno en frente del otro. George por su parte, concluyó que lo mejor sería no volver a tocar el tema nuevamente.

El único sonido que producían era el tintineo de sus cubiertos sobre los platos de porcelana decorados con motivos campestres, mientras degustaban sin prisas la apetitosa cena.

41

El Carpathia continuaba su lento pero inexorable rumbo hacia los Estados Unidos. Haltoran presentía que una vez que llegaran al Hogar de Pony, para bien o para mal, allí se daría el desenlace de aquella historia tan trágica como surrealista, tan irreal como onírica, pero que aunque no le gustase, era terrible y certeramente real. Su amigo había derrotado a un científico tan brillante como ambicioso, tan taimado como inteligente, capaz de lo mejor y de lo peor. Podría haber dedicado sus conocimientos en pro de la Humanidad, haber inventado una cura contra las peores enfermedades que afligían a las personas o haber hecho avanzar la Ciencia en cualquiera de los beneficiosos aspectos que esta podía brindar al hombre, pero le cegó la ambición y los deseos de una mal entendida grandeza cuando realizó un descubrimiento excepcional de antigua y arcana tecnología en una isla perdida del Egeo cercana a Creta. A partir de ahí, su poder creció y le llevó a declarar la guerra a la civilización a la que estuvo a punto de sumergir en la barbarie y el colapso, de no ser por Mark, que puso fin a sus ambiciones, teniendo éxito allí donde el joven e intrépido piloto de un prodigioso robot fracasara, lo mismo que la orden del Santuario. Pero no terminó con todos sus enemigos, porque uno de ellos, el más temible y poderoso de cuantos lugartenientes tenía el señor del Imperio Negro, logró escapar con vida formulando el taimado y terrible juego al que Mark se había visto abocado por su capricho. Y ahora se hallaban navegando en un buque de línea hacia Estados Unidos, que casualmente era el mismo que el año anterior había rescatado algunos centenares de supervivientes de la tragedia del Titanic y cuyo hundimiento, Mark había evitado en otro universo paralelo por amor a Candy. Aquella heroica acción, le había reportado al capitán del Carpathia un merecido y fervoroso reconocimiento a nivel mundial, precisamente el que no obtuvo Mark al impedir in extremis, que el Titanic se fuera a pique por culpa de un iceberg, pero tampoco el joven deseaba más fama ni agitaciones en su ajetreada vida, y justo cuando llegaron a Lakewood después del largo viaje temporal y el realizado en coche hasta su hogar, después de las celebraciones en su honor, por la noche el inquietante e insidioso ser había hecho su aparición destrozando la vida del feliz matrimonio e imponiendo unas condiciones tan absurdas como ilógicas, que Mark no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar, pese a su total oposición sopena de tener de tener que pagar un oneroso y altísimo precio si se negaba, y que no era otro que la vida de su esposa.

-Ahora que por fin eran felices de nuevo –declaró Haltoran pesaroso, meneando la cabeza. Calló por un momento asegurándose de que ningún pasajero le sorprendiera incurriendo en el feo hábito del soliloquio, aunque a Haltoran le relajaba a veces hablar consigo mismo y escuchar el sonido de su propia voz, de modo que reemprendió su monólogo porque en verdad necesitaba serenarse:

-Esto es demencial –se dijo lentamente mientras sus ojos verdes seguían la evolución de las gaviotas que chillando estruendosamente rodeaban el barco, sobrevolándolo en cerrados círculos- vamos a destrozarle el corazón a una muchacha adorable para conseguir que el de su otro yo, a un universo de distancia de aquí, vuelva a latir, por culpa de un mago, que ni se atrevió ni a presentarse en persona, ni dar la cara –dijo con rabia, recordando como el vizconde había enviado a Lakewood una proyección de si mismo, en vez de ir hasta allí físicamente, temeroso de que Mark pudiera acabar con él en un arranque de justificada y lógica ira.

-Esto es de locos y estamos para que nos encierren –observó Haltoran enojado y entristecido a un tiempo, mientras seguía acodado en la barandilla de una de las cubiertas de paseo del Carpathia, asomando medio cuerpo sobre las turbulentas aguas del piélago.

Resopló y volviendo a la relativa seguridad detrás de la barandilla, antes de que alguien diera la voz de alarma tomándole por un suicida, comentó en voz baja:

-Si aquel día hubiese llevado mi proyecto a otra empresa.. –dijo pensativo, evocando el momento en que nos conocimos por primera vez en la sede de mi extinto imperio comercial, porque pretendía mostrarme los planos de un robot excepcional, para que lo patrocinase, y que según sus palabras, dejaría en mantillas cuantas investigaciones y estudios se habían realizado hasta la fecha en materia de robótica.

-Hasta que me enteré por casualidad, que Maikel conocía a Mark – confesó Haltoran a la brisa marina, mientras reclinaba su mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de la mano del mismo lado- y ya era tarde para echarse atrás. La curiosidad, mi maldita curiosidad, y la lealtad y mi amistad hacia ese cabezota de Mark, que me salvó la vida durante la guerra en mi país, cuando aquellos T-72 nos atacaron, me han metido en esta situación, y en otras muchas anteriores a cual más rocambolescas y difíciles de creer y más aun de admitir.

-En fin…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con cierto fatalismo -tendremos que seguir hasta el final.

42

Se había vuelto menos discreto y había perdido parte de su optimismo y sentido del humor del que hacía gala tan a menudo, derrochándolo con frecuencia. Y no era para menos, porque la desesperación que impregnaba el ánimo de Mark así como la desazón por la que su amigo estaba atravesando estaba haciendo mella en él. El difícil y terrible momento en que Mark tendría que elegir y decantarse por una de las dos Candy, la que era su esposa o la muchacha que ahora ocupaba su corazón se estaba aproximando a pasos agigantados y entraba dentro de lo probable que en una de sus típicos y bruscos cambios de humor, rasgo distintivo de su voluble carácter, optara por fugarse con Candy abandonando el barco y remontándose en el aire merced al poder del iridium que bullía sin descanso en el interior de sus venas, para no tener que enfrentarse a ese duro y temido momento. Y no solo era porque Candy permaneciera sumida en un profundo sueño, semejante a una princesa de cuento de hadas, si no que además estaban Marianne y Maikel, los hijos de ambos que no soportarían el crecer teniendo que vivir día a día con el pesado lastre de la ausencia de su madre. Por otro lado, había enviado a Mermadon al otro lado del Atlántico, de forma irreflexiva, actuando de un modo irracional y nervioso impropio de él. Parte del temperamento de Mark se le estaba pegando y si alguien no podía perder el control en aquellos momentos era precisamente él, porque si Mark se tornaba impredecible y lo que era peor, incontrolable y se negaba a entrar en razón, obviamente no le podría dejar allí solo desentendiéndose de él. Lanzó otro suspiro y se preguntó si algún día volvería a ver a Annie y a Alan. Entonces se tildó de insensato y de tonto por haber tratado tan duramente a la muchacha que en aquella dimensión paralela no era su esposa, ni le conocía tan siquiera. Por lo menos, habría calmado en parte la zozobra que invadía su ánimo, aunque por ahora lo que más le preocupaba aparte de conseguir que Mark llegase hasta el Hogar de Pony con Candy era saber si Mermadon estaría bien y no le hubiese ocurrido nada. Sacó con disimulo de un petate que había traído consigo, un ordenador portátil que supuso le permitiría establecer las coordenadas de Mermadon, aunque confirmar que su amigo continuaba de una pieza y estaría bien, ya era más que suficiente para él. Abrió la tapa con el logotipo grabado en relieve de una manzana mordisqueada, y lo puso en marcha. Tras la presentación del sistema operativo apareció el escritorio y comenzó a teclear frenéticamente intentando ocultar con su cuerpo lo que estaba trayéndose entre manos. Hubiera sido más sencillo recluirse en la intimidad de su camarote al abrigo de miradas indiscretas e inquisitivas, pero como temía que la señal no llegase si se encerraba bajo techo, prefirió intentarlo desde allí mismo, en la propia cubierta. El ordenador funcionaba con baterías solares que le había incorporado para aumentar su autonomía y no depender de la para el joven e ingenioso inventor, precaria red eléctrica de la época. Se lo había entregado, porque a mí ya no me hacía falta por el momento y de seguro que Haltoran le sacaría más partido y rendimiento que yo. Seguía siendo igual de inteligente o incluso más que antes, pero desde que habían atravesado el umbral de una dimensión desconocida, era más descuidado y poco precavido, de forma que una niña de unos siete años, de cabellos rubios peinados en largos y caprichosos bucles recogidos en una media melena, y un gran lazo rojo adornando su cabeza y de ojos verdes, le contempló con acendrada curiosidad durante largo rato. La niña iba en compañía de una mujer de pelo castaño rematado en espectaculares y barrocos tirabuzones, que sobresalían bajo una gran pamela de color azul claro de la que se destacaba, un frondosa y exageradamente grande, penacho de plumas. La señora aun conservaba en plena madurez parte de la belleza de su pasada juventud, a pesar de su nariz algo ganchuda y algunas patas de gallos incipientes en la comisura de sus ojos. Sus pupilas oscuras escrutaron el horizonte admirando la engañosamente calmada visión del horizonte del Atlántico. Sus párpados estaban exageradamente maquillados y parecían doblarse bajo el peso de una sombra de ojos tan oscura, que hasta Haltoran se fijó inadvertidamente por un instante en el rostro de la dama, que era a la sazón la madre de la pequeña. La niña reparó en que el joven pelirrojo actuaba de modo muy inusual. Primero hablaba consigo mismo como si estuviera loco, luego estaba manipulando lo que semejaba una especie de ábaco o tablero de ajedrez. Picada por la curiosidad, la pequeña se aproximó a Haltoran aprovechando un descuido de su madre, que se había detenido a departir con el capitán del Carpathia, que estaba atendiendo a unas talluditas damas que intentaban caerle en gracia sin demasiado éxito. Rodeando el cuerpo de Haltoran, se situó a su espalda y preguntó alegremente con voz ligeramente chillona, mientras entrelazaba sus manos cogidas detrás de su espalda, y se balanceaba sobre los tacones de sus zapatos de charol:

-Hola. ¿ A qué estás jugando ?

Haltoran dio un involuntario respingo. Estaba tan enfrascado intentando hallar la localización de Mermadon en el continente por triangulación, al que por un mal presentimiento daba por perdido, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña e inoportuna testigo. Se asustó ligeramente y estuvo a punto de soltar el portátil que no terminó destrozado contra la cubierta del buque por muy escaso margen, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. La niña tenía un temperamento alegre y vivaz, y era evidente que no dejaría en paz a Haltoran de buenas a primeras. Por otra parte, si se mostraba arisco con ella, podía empezar a llorar y comprometer aun más su delicada posición, pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones. De modo, que recobrando su afabilidad habitual, Haltoran sonrió, cautivando a la joven dama con su gesto.

-Estaba componiendo música, en este…-buscó un simil que resultara mínimamente convincente- piano portátil.

-Imposible –declaró la niña negando enfáticamente y agitando los bucles rubios con el vaivén de su cabeza –no existen pianos tan reducidos. Me estás tomando el pelo.

Haltoran desplegó la tapa que cubría el portátil con un extraño símbolo en relieve impreso en la misma, que parecía una manzana a medio comer, que a la niña le pareció muy divertido, y activó un programilla que permitía convertir el ordenador en una especie de órgano. Era una utilidad muy sencilla, prácticamente para niños que había instalado para que Alan se entretuviera creando algunas sencillas composiciones. Empezó a pulsar las teclas y la familiar y archiconocida composición de Beethoven empezó a sonar a través de los minúsculos altavoces.

-Eso es…"para Eliza" –palmoteó la niña con entusiasmo- se trata de una pieza de Beethoven –dijo entornando los ojos y llevándose un dedo a los labios tras lograr pronunciar el nombre del genial compositor no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Haltoran asintió y tocó fragmentos de otras melodías que la avispada niña reconoció una tras otra con facilidad. Enumeró la música de Hendel, de Bach, de Mozart o de Vivaldi sin equivocarse ni una sola vez en sus apreciaciones citando sin titubear el título de cada composición, así como el nombre de su autor.

-Veo que entiendes de música –dijo Haltoran contento de poder romper el tedio hablando con alguien, ya que Mark se pasaba todo el día junto a Candy y apenas le había visto desde que embarcaran a bordo del Carpathia.

-Sí –dijo la niña con cierto gesto de contrariedad en su rostro que empezaba a mostrar los indicios de lo que en un futuro no muy lejano sería una floreciente y pasmosa belleza –y mi madre me obliga a estudiar música y a tocar el piano sin descanso. No es que me disguste la música, pero…-dijo observando de soslayo a su madre- me hace ensayar constantemente. Me paso más tiempo en el Conservatorio que en compañía de mis padres –dijo la niña con franqueza y una madurez que sorprendió a Haltoran. Miró con curiosidad el supuesto piano a escala que sostenía Haltoran entre sus manos y preguntó al joven de sopetón:

-¿ Tú también eres músico ? como te envidio. Me gustaría tener ya tu edad para no tener que soportar todo el día a mis profesores de piano. Me paso la vida dando recitales y conciertos para lo más granado de la alta sociedad, escuchando sus elogios y divirtiendo a otros, mientras yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí –exclamó la niña lanzando un hondo suspiro con un semblante tan triste, que Haltoran no pudo por menos que conmoverse.

Haltoran iba a intervenir, cuando la atildada dama de la gran pamela y la exagerada y recargada sombra de ojos se acercó a su hija y la tomó de la mano tirando de ella con cierta violencia. Haltoran tuvo el tiempo justo de esconder el ordenador entre los pliegues de su chaqueta para así ahorrarse más embarazosas preguntas.

-Esta niña me va a matar a disgustos –dijo refunfuñando visiblemente alterada. Haltoran temía una retahíla de descalificativos y una sonora bronca en su contra, porque tal vez la dama se figurase que estaba molestando a la niña, y aunque la mujer centró su atención en él, inclinó la cabeza entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo y dijo como si estuviera disculpándose:

-Espero que mi hija no le haya importunado señor. Cathy es muy buena, pero a veces descuida sus obligaciones y se me escapa a la mínima que no la estoy vigilando.

-No, no, para nada en absoluto –intervino Haltoran conciliador moviendo las manos con las palmas hacia delante -me ha estado hablando de que es una gran pianista y la verdad, me agradaría asistir a uno de sus recitales.

Los ojos de Cathy se iluminaron de improviso y su corazón se aceleró ante la perspectiva de que el apuesto caballero pelirrojo la viese actuar.

-Sí, sí, sí –asintió entusiasmada dando botes para bochorno de su escandalizada madre y batiendo palmas –esta noche, daré un recital privado para el capitán, algunos oficiales y unas cuantas damas y caballeros. Para mí sería un honor que asistieras…-de pronto Cathy dejó de hablar contrariada, porque aun no conocía el nombre de su nuevo amigo.

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar Haltoran, pero decidió ser consecuente con la actuación que estaban realizando para mantener su identidad real en secreto, y dijo rectificando apresuradamente:

-Maikel, Maikel Parents –soy comerciante de telas- dijo tendiendo una tarjeta a madre e hija. La dama realizó una educada reverencia que fue replicada con total exactitud y sincronización por Cathy, hasta el punto de hacer sonreír a Haltoran y declaró con voz engolada:

-Soy Eva Brunnau de Soms, y ella es mi hija Cathy, una reputada y afamada pianista en ciernes, como le habrá comentado, porque esta hija mía no puede dejar de parlotear ni por un momento –exclamó histriónica Eva mientras sacaba la polvera de su bolso y se retocaba por enésima vez el maquillaje de su rostro. Haltoran sabía que en aquella distante época, el maquillaje era un artículo de lujo y que muy pocas mujeres lo utilizaban aun. No sería hasta después de la hecatombe de la Gran Guerra cuando se popularizara y extendiera entre todos los estamentos sociales, desde grandes damas de la aristocracia y las clases pudientes, hasta las más humildes muchachas de extracción baja y buena parte de tal éxito se debió a la influencia de algunas enfermeras destacadas en el frente occidental que llegaron a ser tan famosas, aclamadas y legendarias como los más reconocidos héroes militares. De hecho, aquellas mujeres se transformarían por derecho propio a su vez en grandes heroínas.

-Mamá, por favor –insistió Cathy asiéndose a las faldas de su madre que desaprobaba aquellas expansivas conductas del carácter de su hija y contrarias a la imagen que una dama de moral y reputación intachable, se suponía que debía mantener –permítele asistir al recital por favor. Me agradaría mucho que el señor Parents viniera al concierto.

Eva suspiró. Haltoran rió por lo bajo. Aquellas orgullosas y despectivas mujeres parecían estar hechas de suspiros o ensayar su perfecta emisión durante largas horas ante el espejo del tocador, que las convertía finalmente en expertas en aquel difícil arte. La mujer lo pensó unos instantes y dio el visto bueno asintiendo brevemente:

-Está bien, está bien, -dijo Eva con resignación. Sin duda se estaba ablandando al concederle a su hija todos los caprichos que le pedía y más. Era demasiado buena con ella, y le costaba reconocer que así solo perjudicaría el prometedor porvenir de su hija como pianista, si le permitía hacer realidad sus más ínfimos deseos, pero no pudo negarse.

-Señor Parents, ¿ querría asistir al recital ? –preguntó la dama albergando la secreta esperanza de que el joven comerciante pelirrojo se negara, pero para disgusto de ella y creciente alborozo de Cathy no fue así.

-Para mí será un honor, señora.

Se escuchó un estridente y sonoro bien, cuyas sílabas finales se alargaron por espacio de varios instantes, turbando la tranquilidad de la cubierta de paseo con sus acordes infantiles, y atrayendo sobre Eva, las miradas airadas y reprobadoras de los pasajeros que estaban disfrutando de un agradable paseo matutino. Eva bajó la cabeza enervada por sentirse el centro de atención contra su voluntad, pero se rehizo y declaró con voz falsamente jovial:

-Venga esta tarde a la sala de música a las doce de esta noche. Estaremos encantados de contar con su presencia.

Poco después, tras despedirse escuetamente y besar Haltoran la mano enguantada de Eva con cierto desagrado, madre e hija se confundieron con el resto del pasaje. Haltoran estudió la tarjeta de invitación que Cathy le había tendido haciéndola girar entre sus dedos y murmuró:

-No, señora pomposa, seguro que desearías fervientemente que no asistiera, pero voy a ir. Tu hija a la que estás robando la infancia, espera que lo haga y no la defraudaré, aunque tú consideres más oportuno lo contrario –declaró con acritud entre dientes.

Por el momento, en cubierta había demasiada gente. Tendría que retrasar para un momento más propicio, la verificación de si su robot estaba entero y de una pieza, o no era más que un montón de chatarra extraviado en algún punto no concretado, de la basta y gran geografía estadounidense. Mermadon era práctica y virtualmente indestructible, pero si caía al agua por algún desafortunado accidente, o sufría otro acceso de locura, como cuando se puso a bailar frenéticamente actuando como un tambaleante borracho, en el puerto de Londres, ante la mirada divertida de decenas de personas que afortunadamente le tomaron por el reclamo de algún circo o feria ambulante, podría de resultas de ello, terminar fatalmente destrozado, o desconectado a merced de cualquier desaprensivo lo bastante inteligente como para reconocer lo que realmente era el prodigioso autómata.

43

Mark permanecía reclinado en la amplia cama de dosel observando los recargados artesonados que decoraban el techo de su camarote. Haltoran había traído tanto dinero consigo, que como le dijo una vez en clave de broma, cuando sobrevolaron el Atlántico ayudados por los precarios y erráticos propulsores que había inventado, podría comprar fácilmente el Big Beng si se lo propusiera. Y semejante solvencia les había permitido afrontar con desahogo y sin demasiadas penurias el aspecto económico de su onerosa estancia en aquella dimensión, si se exceptuaba claro está, su precario modo de vida dentro del recinto del Colegio San Pablo de Londres, entre los ruinosos muros de un antiguo edificio de aulas, destinado al abandono y que la política de ahorro rayana en la cicatería, de la hermana Grey le había salvaguardado de ser demolido. El joven suspiró y se dijo que quizás les hubiese salido más a cuenta alojarse en un hotel cercano y realizar una discreta vigilancia desde el exterior, que colarse en el campus y desde allí seguir meticulosamente todos los pasos de Candy. Sonrió por el curioso y evidente sin sentido que había supuesto tales precauciones y rodeos para tenerla finalmente a unos pocos pasos de él, arreglándose delante del espejo del tocador. Se peinaba los largos cabellos rubios ahora indefectiblemente morenos, desplegados sobre sus torneados hombros con un cepillo de empuñadura nacarada, mientras sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes contemplaban el reflejo de su amado tumbado en el lecho, a través del bruñido espejo, en cuyo marco de marfil se enroscaba una elaborada enredadera, artísticamente tallada sobre el valioso material y de la que se destacaban bellas y primorosas flores de un inusitado realismo. Mark fijó sus ojos oscuros en la espalda y el cuello de la muchacha, que mostraba un ligero tono tostado que le sentaba bien. Al contrario de la engañosa impresión que su aparente fragilidad pudiera causar a primera vista, Candy era una joven fuerte y decidida, a la cual las largas jornadas de trabajo duro en la mansión de los Legan o el que realizaba en el hogar de Pony, su acendrada afición a encaramarse a los árboles y sobre todo su firme determinación a conseguir cuanto se propusiera, la habían dotado de una constitución tan robusta y resistente como su voluntad, sin que tal circunstancia restara ni un ápice a su esplendorosa belleza o la embruteciera, si no al contrario. Aunque Mark había pretendido desde un primer momento, que Candy tuviera un camarote independiente del suyo, para prevenir lo que inevitablemente vendría a continuación, la muchacha secundada por Haltoran, se negó rotundamente.

-Si hemos de parecer esposos tenemos que comportarnos como tal –le dijo a Mark poco antes de subir al gran e impresionante barco de línea con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna. Evidentemente, la muchacha tenía razón. Si se hacían pasar por esposos, cuestión que a un universo de distancia era una completa realidad, debían actuar como tales porque si no levantarían sospechas. Y de esa manera, allí estaba Mark en compañía de la joven mientras Haltoran había ido un recital ofrecido en honor del capitán y algunos destacados miembros de la élite social y financiera neoyorkina, que sería interpretado por una niña de tan solo siete años. Mark había preferido acostarse pronto, pese a que el ascendiente de Haltoran sobre Cathy le habría permitido obtener con facilidad dos invitaciones más para él y Candy, pero Mark estaba demasiado cansado para ir a eventos donde seguramente no sería bienvenido, si a duras penas la adusta madre de la joven concertista había accedido a que aquel advenedizo nuevo rico, tal y como ella veía a Haltoran, fuera al concierto de piano ofrecido por su hija.

Y por otro lado, a Cathy no le haría ninguna gracia que dos completos extraños por muy amigos de Haltoran que fueran, se agregaran sin haber sido convidados. Aquella noche, la radiante y joven pianista, enfundada en un vestido de raso con un gran lazo trasero, que realzaba su belleza, solo tocaría para Haltoran pese a que la sala estuviera como de costumbre allá donde actuara, abarrotada de admirado y expectante público que ansiaba deleitarse con el increíble arte de aquella criatura cuyos dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas como si estuvieran imbuidos de una especie de magia a la que era difícil resistirse o sustraerse.

Candy realizó algunos comentarios banales hablando acerca de las diversas frivolidades y chismorreos acaecidos en la alta sociedad. No es que la joven fuera chismosa ni cotilla por naturaleza, pero la presencia a bordo de la pequeña pianista había causado sensación y no pudo resistirse a tratar el tema con Mark mientras organizaba sus mechones rubios en ordenadas hileras que semejaban cascadas de plata, y de ese tema pasó a otros, desgranándolos con desparpajo y suscitando la hilaridad de Mark, que no había vuelto a reír con tales ganas y semejante franqueza desde que se hubiera visto abocado a aquella extraordinaria aventura por llamarla de alguna manera, que junto la que había vivido en un mundo renacentista conociendo el fundamento real de la leyenda de los amantes de Verona de primera mano, que sirvió como fuente de inspiración a su genial autor eran las más inverosímiles y absurdas de cuantas vivencias había experimentado desde que el fuego nuclear del iridium penetró asentándose en sus venas y arterias, transformando radicalmente su vida y su cuerpo, para siempre.

Candy se giró para mirarle y Mark se quedó sin habla. La muchacha, que llevaba un camisón de seda, sobre el que se había puesto una bata de seda con solapas blancas de encaje estaba radiante. Se ruborizó ligeramente mientras desviaba la vista y se cubría el torso, cruzando los brazos sobre el mismo.

-Mark por favor –dijo con acento trémulo- no me mires así. Haces que me ruborice.

Un ligero candor tiñó la piel de sus mejillas nacaradas, aumentando exponencialmente su belleza. El joven apartó la mirada, más que por requerimiento de Candy, por el imprevisto y hechizante efecto, que le había producido la contemplación de una belleza tan inhumana. El afligido joven se tumbó de costado, posando la cabeza en la almohada. Algunas lágrimas mojaron el fino tejido de seda de la misma. Entonces Candy apagó las luces y la habitación quedó sumida en penumbra. A través del ojo de buey penetraba la luz lechosa y difusa de una luna llena y plena, cuyo reflejo rielaba sobre la superficie del mar dibujando formas vacilantes y temblorosas en las oscuras aguas. Candy avanzó lentamente semejando una ninfa o un espíritu a través de la penumbra y sin apenas hacer ruido, se tumbó junto a Mark abrazándole con fuerza.

-Cariño, no quise ofenderte, perdóname si mi comentario te ha molestado. Yo…

-No es eso Candy –replicó Mark sorbiéndose las lágrimas- puede que tengamos que separarnos…cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos y ya conoces, la razón. Nunca querría hacerte daño, jamás, pero…pero…-hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. Las palabras salían pesadas e inertes de sus labios. Si hubieran sido algo tangible y sólido, se habrían precipitado con estrépito sobre el suelo de mármol de la suite.

-Te he convertido en moneda de cambio, para salvarte la vida en otra dimensión distinta a esta, por culpa de un maldito demente, ante el que jamás tuve que rebajarme y menos aceptar sus humillantes y malvadas condiciones, pero no solo eras tú, están nuestros hijos, la gente que nos quiere, tus padres adoptivos…-se interrumpió guardando un tenso y elocuente silencio.

Candy tenía pleno conocimiento de aquello a lo que se estaba refiriendo Mark y que llegado el caso, le gustase o no, tendría que dejarle marchar. Era irónico por no decir tremendamente cruel que ella fuese su esposa y la madre de dos preciosos niños con los que había soñado y cuyos rostros no conseguía ubicar en la maraña de sucesos inconexos y sin relacionar que le asaltaban continuamente en sus ensoñaciones. Pero cuando entró en contacto con Mark, todo encajó y las piezas del misterioso puzzle se ensamblaron con asombrosa y temible precisión. Casi hubiera preferido que no fuera así. Sabía que de proponérselo podría retener a Mark a su lado apelando a sus sentimientos, pero presentía que los cargos de conciencia y los remordimientos la perseguirían de por vida, si dejaba a Maikel y a Marianne sin madre, que por un atroz y mordaz quiebro del destino, como una cruel broma macabra, era ella misma, pero en un tiempo que nunca había sucedido, por lo menos en su opinión. Y por eso, decidió aprovechar al máximo el breve lapso que pudiera compartir con Mark. Rápidamente, con manos diestras se despojó de la recargada prenda adornada con elaboradas filigranas y brocados para acto seguido, hacer lo mismo con su camisón. Mark intentó disuadirla, sin atreverse a girarse porque de contemplarla sabía que no podría resistirse a la pasión ni dominar sus sentimientos. Aunque aquella muchacha no fuera la Candy que él conocía y que era su amada esposa, seguía siendo la misma persona solo que en un tiempo o dimensión diferentes.

Candy hizo caso omiso de los requerimientos de Mark y se apegó al cuerpo del muchacho, que desprendía un leve y acogedor calor, experimentando como su piel palpitaba trémula al contacto con la suya, tan sedosa y tersa. Por su parte, la piel de Candy olía a lavanda y a canela. Aunque hubiese cambiado de universo o realidad, aquel rasgo distintivo de Candy, junto con otros muchos, siempre serían los mismos manteniéndose inalterables y sempiternos, no importa donde estuviera la inolvidable y cautivadora joven.

-Mark, cariño –dijo ella susurrando a su oído con una voz acariciante y dulce- no tienes que sentirte culpable de tener que tomar esta dura decisión. Nada esto fue ni ha sido culpa tuya, jamás amor mío. Desde el momento en que viajaste en el tiempo y te encontraste conmigo en esa colina, aunque fuera en otra era o realidad, hasta el instante en que me dí cuenta de que no era capaz de ir al encuentro de Terry, a bordo de ese barco, siempre te he amado, pese a que en un primer momento me negara a reconocer la realidad de mis verdaderas emociones.

Hizo una pausa para observar su reacción y prosiguió con encendidas palabras:

-No te atormentes más mi amor, no sigas de hecho, atormentando tu alma. Tienes que volver conmigo, al mundo del que verdaderamente procedes y…al lado de nuestros hijos. Saber que toda esta historia tendrá un final feliz y que seguiré en tus brazos a fin de cuentas me reconforta y me hace sentir dichosa, en serio. Por eso mismo, deja que me entregue a ti, por favor, cariño.

Mark se resistía a acceder a las inclinaciones de su corazón, porque no quería lastimar más, el de aquella Candy. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y sollozó con una inflexión de amargura en su voz:

-No puedo, Candy, no puedo, no quiero causarte más daño del que ya has recibido. Bastante me quema el alma saber que te he utilizado, que…

Entonces Candy dado que Mark era renuente a ponerse de cara a ella, rodó de forma imprevista sobre el cuerpo de su amado con una agilidad sorprendente y que tomó a Mark por sorpresa. Candy le abrazó con más fuerza y le besó apasionadamente, mientras Mark ya no pudo sustraerse al hechizo de amor que generaba en él.

-Te quiero Mark, te quiero. Por favor, no me prives de tu amor –exclamó Candy entre suspiros.

Finalmente, el afligido muchacho se desnudó sin poder refrenarse. La tomó entre sus manos temblorosas y admiró su hermosura que la pálida claridad de la luna le permitió admirar en toda su plenitud.

-No Candy, jamás lo haré. Mientras me sigas queriendo, mientras yo tenga vida para amarte como te amo, jamás haré una cosa semejante.

Sus labios se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, preludio de la vehemencia y frenesí con que sus temblorosos cuerpos se buscaron ansiosos y anhelantes en los instantes siguientes, para unirse durante largo tiempo fundiéndose en un solo.

44

Candy reclinó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre que era su marido en un mundo alternativo y que le resultaba inmensamente lejano, pero que al mismo tiempo, si se podía expresar de tal manera, se había convertido en su amante en aquel al que ella misma pertenecía. Emitió un levísimo y quedo suspiro. Mark continuaba roncando plácidamente ajeno a los escrúpulos de conciencia que en un primer momento le habían asaltado, debido a que no deseaba lastimar a Candy, ni tampoco engañar a su esposa, y que a la sazón, costase lo que costase asimilarlo y admitirlo, de un modo u otro para bien o para mal, no dejaba de ser la misma mujer con la que había hecho el amor, y pasado el resto de la noche envolviéndola con firmeza, entre sus brazos.

-Descansa amor mío, descansa y no te aflijas más –murmuró con un tono silente y apenas audible- de sobra sé, que jamás me harías daño. Me amas tanto de hecho, que decidiste sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la mía, intentando que me reuniera con Terry a bordo de ese navío que partía hacia los Estados Unios, aunque finalmente –hizo un mohín de forzada alegría que pronto derivó en otro de contrariedad, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Mark -no hemos sido capaces de alejarnos el uno del otro.

Pensó entonces en Albert. Quizás había sido demasiado dura con él, actuando irreflexivamente pero no era capaz de perdonarle de buenas a primeras la terrible amenaza que había formulado sobre el hogar de Pony, aunque como ella sospechaba lo hubiera hecho en un momento de ofuscación, durante el cual declaró acerca de hechos que realmente ni sentía ni tenía la más mínima intención de llevar a la práctica, y que formuló sin pensarlo. No había sido una auténtica declaración de principios. Por otra parte, le preocupaba el que sus primos si es que aun lo seguirían siendo a aquellas alturas, dado que tal vez Albert la hubiera repudiado como hija adoptiva expulsándola de la familia Andrew, se enterasen de donde se encontraba y hacia donde se dirigía, lo mismo que Annie su querida amiga. Tal vez Albert, dolido y despechado por la ilógica y algo injusta, a todas luces actitud que había tenido para con él, hubiera optado por no informarles de nada. Por lo que, en cuanto amaneciera se dirigiría hacia la oficina de telegrafía del Carpathia y enviaría cuantos telegramas se hicieran necesarios para poner al corriente a Archie, Stear y a Annie de que se hallaba sana y salva y que su intención era dirigirse al Hogar de Pony, donde la encontrarían si así lo deseaban. Allí, en el acogedor y protector ambiente del hospicio les informaría de la razón de su inopinada e inesperada desaparición y de lo que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento, una vez reflexionara calmadamente y organizara sus confusos pensamientos. Aunque Mark no le había comentado nada, ni el propio Haltoran tampoco, tenía la absoluta certeza de que una vez que recalase en el Hogar de Pony algo muy importante y fundamental sucedería, algo tan radical que para bien o para mal cambiaría su vida, y muy probablemente de los que la rodeaban, para siempre.

45

Los ágiles y diestros dedos de Cathy volaban sobre las teclas del gran y lustroso piano de caoba, pintado de blanco, y situado en pleno centro del estrado, arrancándole armoniosas y profundas notas que subían hasta las lujosas arañas ,que alumbraban la sala de música del Carpathia como espirales que giraban armoniosas y dulces, produciendo en la concurrencia que escuchaba absorta, el prodigioso don que emanaba de las manos de la pianista las más variopintas y estremecedoras sensaciones. Algunas damas de atildado aspecto y lujosos ropajes, con los cabellos adornados por costosas diademas lloraban sin poder contenerse, los caballeros escuchaban arrebatados, sin atreverse casi ni a respirar, como si toda su única aspiración vital fuera permanecer concentrados en el arte de aquella chiquilla que hacía que el piano dejara de ser un objeto inerte y pesado, para transformarse en un ser que ora reía, ora lloraba o expresaba las más sentidas emociones, como si Cathy le hubiera infundido vida o estuviera dotado de alma. Haltoran, incapaz de creer cuanto estaba presenciando, jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan sincero y poderoso, como el que la música que su pequeña amiga iba desgranando desde su manos, le producía en su ánimo. Incapaz de apartar la vista de la niña, se molestó cuando los abanicos de algunas de las damas se desplegaron como el plumaje de un pavo real, a efectos de combatir el incipiente bochorno que reinaba en la estancia, y que se había quedado pequeña para albergar a tal gentío. El joven pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sacar a relucir su mal humor, cuando los voluminosos y aparatosos abanicos se interpusieron entre sus ojos y la imagen de Cathy arrancando al piano tan melodiosas notas y se limitó a escuchar hasta que los incómodos e inoportunos ventiladores de mano, fueron nuevamente plegados y le permitieron contemplar a Cathy sin ningún tipo de intromisión. El capitán del barco y sus oficiales permanecían completamente quietos en sus butacas, hipnotizados por el hechizo de tan sugerente como arrebatadora melodía. En los ojos de Elena Brunnau titilaba un fulgor de emoción y mal disimulado orgullo, pero no lo que no podía ni imaginar siquiera, es que si aquella noche su hija tocaba de forma magistral esforzándose como nunca lo había hecho antes, era porque estaba dedicando no ya solo la pieza que estaba interpretando, si no todo el concierto a una persona que había calado muy hondo en su pequeño pero a la vez, gran corazón.

Al cabo de casi dos horas de recital en el que la niña apenas detuvo su casi imparable y frenético ritmo de trabajo, interpretó la última composición para disgusto de su extasiado público que no era capaz de concebir como un lapso de tiempo relativamente dilatado, se les había hecho tan corto, como si hubieran transcurrido unos escasos minutos y finalmente Cathy detuvo la progresión de sus manos, sobre el teclado blanquinegro del instrumento. Se bajó del taburete con elegancia, y saludó a la concurrencia, con una educada y tantas veces repetida y ampulosa reverencia. Siempre era el mismo ritual, los mismos gestos, el mismo e impresionante silencio que precedía a la tormenta, a la catarata de aplausos que no tardaría en desparramarse por toda la sala. Siempre era lo mismo. París, Moscú, Madrid, Nueva York, Londres…las ciudades cambiaban, la gente iba y venía, las caras variaban pero siempre, en el fondo terminaba por ser más de lo mismo. Pero aquella noche era distinta, era especial porque Cathy Brunnau a pesar de su corta edad había madurado muy deprisa y su mente era la de una mujer adulta y decidida a llevar a cabo sus propios sueños. Era una velada especial, siempre lo sería a partir de entonces porque se había enamorado ineluctablemente.

Su mente divagó en diversos y vividos sueños en los que se veía, adulta y en compañía de Haltoran. No podía creerlo, como de una breve y corta conversación había podido nacer un sentimiento tan hondo y rotundo. Casi sentía miedo, pero los atrayentes ojos verdes aparecían en el fondo de sus pensamientos, sin que pudiera apartar su mente de los mismos. Finalmente la atronadora y rotunda ovación que puso a prácticamente todo el público en pie, salpicada de "bravos", "sublime", o "maravilloso" la trajo de vuelta desde su mundo de sueños, al más duro y crudo ámbito de la realidad. Mientras recibía las felicitaciones de diversas personalidades y el propio capitán, las pupilas azules de Cathy solo ansiaban centrarse en la apuesta figura de Haltoran. Pero Maikel no aparecía entre el gentío de emperifolladas damas y envarados caballeros que departían sobre las excelencias de una música tan magistral como embriagadora. La niña, fue recorriendo nerviosa las diversas filas y corrillos de invitados, asustada de que el joven comerciante pudiera haber abandonado la celebración posterior al evento musical de improviso, y haciendo caso omiso de cuantos intentaron felicitarla o realizarla un sentido elogio que a la niña le sonaban vacíos e hipócritas. Para disgusto de algunos de los hombres que intentaban conseguir que se detuviera a departir con ellos unos instantes, Cathy siguió avanzando aun a riesgo de ser tomada por antipática y abriéndose paso a duras penas entre la gente congregada allí, husmeó en todas direcciones hasta que su palpitante corazón se calmó un poco al distinguir a Haltoran hablando con algunos caballeros que atraídos por la novedad de una cara nueva entre las de los demás invitados que ya empezaban a repetirse demasiado, se pusieron a hablar con él aun sin conocerle de nada.

Un hombre con monóculo y pelo entrecano peinado hacia atrás se presentó como un magnate de ferrocarriles, otro le informó creyendo apabullarle con la descripción de su impresionante patrimonio personal, que tenía diversas minas de oro y variopintos negocios emprendidos en la lejana y misteriosa India, otro le comunicó que estaba pensando en añadir a la ya de por si larga lista de empresas comerciales que había emprendido con éxito, la del naciente séptimo arte. Los hombres le rodeaban asfixiándole con el humo de sus habanos y aburriéndole con su pomposa conversación, mientras algunas mujeres embutidas en caros y escotados vestidos de noche le contemplaban con mal disimulada fascinación. Haltoran convino en que no le vendría mal mezclarse con aquel exclusivo ambiente pese a que sus interlocutores masculinos le estaban levantando dolor de cabeza. Entonces uno de ellos destacó el anillo de oro que brillaba en su mano derecha, por lo que Haltoran no tuvo por menos que admitir que estaba casado. Entonces le pareció percibir una exclamación de dolor, un amortiguado quejido que quedó en un grito congelado y mudo. Nadie más lo distinguió, pero el joven pelirrojo divisó claramente como Cathy le miraba con horror. Había escuchado la confesión de que estaba casado y dándose media vuelta abandonó la sala con rápidos pasos mientras un reguero de lágrimas fustigaba el aire. La curiosidad que despertaba el "comerciante en telas" quedó eclipsada por el estupor que produjo entre los elegantes miembros de la alta sociedad como Cathy Brunnau abandonaba precipitadamente la sala de música para disgusto y horror de su madre, que no sabía como reponerse del bochorno que su díscola y caprichosa hija le había causado. Haltoran no se lo pensó dos veces y salió en pos de ella tranquilizando a los hombres que intentaron unírsele para secundarle en la búsqueda de la joven pianista.

-No se preocupen. Yo la traeré. Creo saber donde ha ido.

Como era de esperar, no le obedecieron y varios de ellos abandonaron la sala siendo seguidos a muy corta distancia por la madre de Cathy.

46

Cathy contemplaba con la mirada perdida, las negras y agitadas aguas del Atlántico que lamían con un monótono chapoteo el casco del barco. Toda su corta vida, había sido hasta ese mismo instante una larga e interminable sucesión de recitales, conciertos, recepciones para volver a entroncar con nuevos recitales y conciertos en una espiral inacable, en un ciclo que no parecía tener final. Se enjugó las lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos azules pero era tarea vana, porque al momento otras tomaban su lugar. Y para colmo, se había enamorado de un hombre que seguramente le doblaba la edad y que además estaba ya casado. Se reprochó su torpeza y el haberse dejado llevar por sus ilusiones. Pero a fin de cuentas, no era más que una niña triste y solitaria que había madurado demasiado pronto. La idea del suicidio pasó por su cabeza. Muy pronto los gritos desgarradores de varios hombres y mujeres entre los que distinguió claramente la voz de su madre, llamándola a voz en cuello la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Estaba de pie subida a la barandilla aunque afortunadamente aun no la había traspasado con su cuerpo del todo. Entonces de entre el corrillo de gente que iba creciendo en torno suyo se destacó Haltoran, que sin saber muy porqué intuyó que era el único que podía hacerla mudar de parecer. Elena intentó agredirle. Aquel hombre no le gustaba, de hecho no le había gustado desde el momento en que le vio rondar cerca de su pequeña, y sus gritos e imprecaciones parecieron contener por un momento a Cathy que indecisa, no sabía si cruzar el breve lapso que la separaba de la seguridad del barco y las frías y abismales profundidades o continuar interpretando el papel que su madre había dispuesto para ella casi desde el momento en que nació:

-Canalla, cerdo –gritó Elena dirigiéndose a Haltoran- ¿ qué le has hecho a mi niña ? ¿ qué clase de hombre eres tú para haberla empujado hasta este extremo?

Al percibir los desgarradores imprecaciones de su madre, Cathy clavó sus ojos de porcelana en la mujer y dijo con voz dura y desprovista de cualquier matiz infantil:

-No te atrevas a faltarle al respeto –gritó desesperada y contrayendo sus pequeños puños, bajándose momentáneamente de la barandilla de la cubierta- yo, yo, -dijo con voz entrecortada- le quiero. No sé como ha sucedido pero yo…yo…

Haltoran fue entonces sujetado por varios hombres con la intención de propinarle una paliza. Incitados por las acusaciones de Elena, creían que había cometido un imperdonable y repugnante acto de seducción hacia la pequeña aprovechándose de su ascendiente sobre ella. Entonces Cathy volvió a encaramarse a la balaustrada de hierro y amenazó con estridentes exclamaciones que se arrojaría por la borda si no dejaban tranquilo a Haltoran, que estaba tan pendiente de la niña que ni percibió como entre varios de los caballeros que habían estado hablando tranquilamente con él ahora le sujetaban con maneras y ademanes de matones tabernarios.

No le habría costado nada librarse de ellos, pero tenía miedo de que en la refriega, tal vez Cathy, asustada terminara por perder pie, precipitándose al Océano. Entonces, el capitán intervino. Había estado observando a Haltoran y a la niña con disimulo aquella tarde y no percibió nada mal sano o inusual entre ellos, si no una sincera amistad entre un adulto y la niña. Si hubiera detectado el más mínimo atisbo de lo contrario, aquel hombre estaría encadenado con grilletes y encerrado en una de las celdas que el barco disponía para convictos o situaciones de riesgo para el pasaje o la tripulación a la espera de entregarlo a las autoridades. Entonces, avanzó entre el gentío que abrió un pasillo a su paso y aguardó expectante:

-Suelten a ese hombre. Si la niña así lo quiere, así será. Déjenle libre inmediatamente.

Nadie se atrevió a discutir o cuestionar las órdenes del hombre que el año anterior había logrado rescatar a algunos centenares de supervivientes de la tragedia del Titanic. Pero el capitán Howard Rostron no se envanecía de su heroica acción ni se comportaba pomposamente como otros beneficiándose de su hazaña, de haber estado en su actual situación y que sin duda se habrían aprovechado de su repentina y merecida fama. De hecho, muy al contrario, era un hombre sencillo y curtido que quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Inmediatamente la presión de los dedos que atenazaban los brazos de Haltoran se relajó y pudo aproximarse a la niña, lenta y pausadamente para no asustarla. Tendió el brazo derecho hacia ella y dijo con voz dulce y atemperada:

-Vamos Cathy, esto no está bien, ven conmigo. No arreglarás nada saltando al vacío, muy al contrario, por favor, se razonable.

Cathy se resistía a obedecer. No podía admitir que el hombre del que se había enamorado con un fervor infantil pero teñido de una lucidez y madurez impresionantes estuviera casado.

-Si tuvieras mi edad, y de haberte conocido antes que a mi Annie, de seguro que ahora estaríamos hablando de boda –dijo Haltoran muy serio y con total sinceridad, lo que fue interpretado como una piadosa mentira por su parte, por los caballeros y damas que asistían a la impresionante escena con el corazón en un puño, pero el joven estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano. La serena belleza de la niña le había impresionado y se preguntó si sus palabras no encerrarían alguna verdad intrínseca. Las frases que había pronunciado no eran ninguna insensatez o el fruto de una improvisación realizada al azar. Cuando conoció a Annie de forma tan poco convencional en Lakewood, la minúscula chispa que ardió en una incombustible llama de amor surgió, como resultado de un encuentro no mucho más duradero que el que había mantenido por mera casualidad, con la niña, en la cubierta del Carpathia, aunque como era de esperar, los sentimientos nacidos de un febril corazón infantil no podían prosperar en modo alguno, ni dar fruto, y menos estando como estaba Haltoran, enamorado de su esposa.

-Entonces te esperaré –dijo la niña esperanzada sin importarle que todos conocieran el verdadero motivo de sus pretensiones de quitarse la vida- Dentro de once años seré mayor de edad y podré casarme contigo, porque seguramente para esas alturas tú sentirás lo mismo por mí. Dejarás a tu mujer para estar conmigo, lo leo en tus ojos, Maikel.

Haltoran tragó saliva, y meneó la cabeza, contrariado. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Si no era bastante con destrozarle el corazón a Candy, ahora tendría que hacer él lo mismo con una niña inocente. Pese a que aquella dramática tesitura no tuviera que ver en lo más mínimo con él, se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, pese a que no era verdad. Se preguntó si aquello no sería otra maniobra del Vizconde para ponerle en un aprieto y hacer que fracasaran en la misión que el taimado taumaturgo les había impuesto contra su voluntad. Suspiró y dijo:

-No Cathy, no puede ser. No puedes imponer ni manejar a tu antojo los sentimientos de las personas. No quiero hacerte daño, ni hacerte esperar en vano once años, porque para entonces seguiré tan enamorado de mi mujer, como lo estuve y lo sigo estando, desde el primer día que la conocí. No debes perderte lo mejor de tu infancia y juventud esperándome porque no acudiré a tu lado. No tires por la borda once maravillosos años de tu vida que apenas acaba de comenzar.

Cathy percibió una firme determinación en los ojos verdes del joven comerciante. Soltó un hondo suspiro y finalmente admitió que no valía la pena dejarse la vida por una vana ilusión producto de las figuraciones que se había hecho respecto a Haltoran y de la profunda soledad que su ajetreado y agotador modo de vida había generado en ella, haciendo mella en su ánimo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la presión y el empeño de su madre en que siguiera una carrera que aunque no la disgustaba, la estaba asfixiando robándole la infancia, le había hecho buscar refugio en la primera persona que fue lo bastante amable con ella, como para no percibir en la niña algo más que una pianista en ciernes y esa errónea interpretación que había hecho de su breve trato con Haltoran había hecho nacer en su alma un genuino pero equivocado sentimiento de amor hacia él.

-Seré tu amigo, ahora y siempre pero no esperes que me case contigo, porque no lo haré. No pienso engañarte porque si lo hiciera, el sufrimiento que te acarrearía en el futuro, sería aun peor.

Finalmente la niña avanzó hacia Haltoran que se abrazó a él con fuerza. El joven la rodeó con sus brazos consolándola con palabras afectuosas y cordiales. Finalmente, Cathy que parecía haber recapacitado se separó de su amigo, al que pidió perdón por su insensata e intransigente postura y se echó en brazos de su madre, la cual para sorpresa de la pequeña, rompió a llorar acusándose con frases desgarradoras de haberla abocado a una existencia tan triste como agobiante para ella.

-Te he robado la infancia, mi pequeña pero a partir de ahora, si estás dispuesta a perdonarme, empezaremos de cero. Podrás continuar con la música, pero solo bajo tus propias condiciones. Nunca más te impondré nada que sea contraproducente para ti.

Perdóname Cathy, perdóname por haber pensado solo en mi propio beneficio en vez de tu felicidad. Perdóname –dijo la dama que había perdido la compostura y abrazaba a su hija estremecida, por las sacudidas que su convulso llanto, producía en su tembloroso cuerpo.

-También te permitiré ver a Maikel, siempre que el esté de acuerdo, y sepa disculpar como he manchado su honor con semejantes y monstruosas calumnias.

Cathy sonrió y dijo a su madre:

-No mamá, soy yo la que me he portado de forma irracional y estúpida. También tengo que pedirle perdón a Maikel por haber montado toda esta escena completamente innecesaria. Lo lamento, lo lamento.

-Y por mi parte, no hay nada que perdonar señora Brunnau, ni por lo que a usted respecta, y menos en lo que se refiere a Cathy –dijo Haltoran mientras retiraba algunas lágrimas del rostro de la sorprendida niña que mantenía la cabeza gacha con la vista fija en el suelo, arrepentida de haber metido a Haltoran, aun sin pretenderlo, en semejante e incómodo brete.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida al escucharle creyendo haber oído mal, y restregándose los ojos, embadurnando de negro algunas de las falanges de sus dedos, por efecto de la abundante y recargada sombra de ojos, que además se había corrido parcialmente por efecto de sus lágrimas.

-No, no le entiendo –exclamó de forma atropellada, con voz entrecortada -. Acabo de formular unas terribles acusaciones sin fundamento, contra usted delante de todas estas personas y no detecto ningún asomo de rencor en usted, ni deseos supongo, de denunciarme por difamación, ante los tribunales pese a estar en su pleno derecho, ¿ cómo es posible que pueda usted ser tan generoso ?

-Cuando las hizo, señora Brunnau estaba actuando como madre de Cathy al salir en su defensa, en vez de cómo su representante artístico y eso, querida señora, es algo que la honra y demuestra que sigue queriendo a su hija más de lo que parece. Su modo de protegerla me lo dio a entender. No gano nada enemistándola con Cathy, si no todo lo contrario.

Las palabras de Haltoran arrancaron un cerrado aplauso por parte de las personas que le rodeaban. Algunos de cuantos le habían zarandeado, salieron de entre la muchedumbre que iba creciendo a medida que nuevos invitados y parte del pasaje se iban sumando al enterarse de la noticia de que Cathy Brunnau había intentado matarse arrojándose a las aguas para demandarle también su perdón. Haltoran asintió y lejos de mostrar rencor o aversión mostró su intención de olvidar el asunto y dar por zanjada la cuestión.

47

La intercesión del capitán Rostron había conseguido que los ánimos se aplacaran lo suficiente, lo cual junto con el detallado y sincero relato de Cahty desmitiendo que Haltoran, ahora trasmutado en Maikel Parents, comerciante de telas la hubiera inflingido el menor daño, contribuyeron a que el cargado y envenenado aire de sospecha que flotaba en torno suyo y que muchos viajeros le atribuían sin haberse parado a pensar detenidamente que quizás se estaban precipitando en sus conclusiones, se disipara por completo. Haltoran pasó de ser sospechoso de estupro y villano, a confirmado y reindicado héroe. Gracias a su oportuna intervención, se había evitado felizmente que el drama degenerase en lo que ya muchos de los asustados y atenazados testigos de la tragedia tenían prácticamente, por un desenlace fatal que venía fraguándose desde que la hermosa niña, agobiada por la ingente carga de trabajo que su madre la imponía, habría buscado aquella desesperada salida como inadecuado remedio a sus penas, cosa que afortunadamente no llegó a concretarse. Mientras Haltoran abrazaba a la niña y a su vez, le suplicaba que le perdonase también, por no haber sabido entrever a tiempo la tristeza y la soledad que anidaban en los recovecos más intricados de su corazón, se reprochó el haber sido tan duro con Cathy debido a su franqueza en lo respectivo a los sentimientos de la niña, pero como bien le había hecho partícipe, no deseaba suscitar en ella más sufrimientos y pesares innecesarios. Para Haltoran, los sentimientos de una mujer, aunque fuera una niña de tan corta edad no eran como para tomárselos a broma y por ello respondió con tal rotundidad a la inesperada declaración de la niña. Todos los presentes que habían tratado tan hoscamente y rudeza a Haltoran hacía un momento, pensaban que todo aquello eran fabulaciones de la jovencísima pianista, fruto de su mente infantil o intentos por llamar denodadamente la atención, pero para Haltoran había sido un indicio clarísimo y rotundo de la lucha interior que se estaba librando en el alma de su pequeña amiga. Para Haltoran, había sido algo más que el conato infructuoso de una niña por ser el centro de atención o como válvula de escape a su vida errática de recital en recital, y de hotel a hotel, una vida vivida exclusivamente para la música. Cathy Brunnau de Soms era una niña de siete años con la mente de una mujer enamorada de dieciocho. Su modo fatalista de percibir las cosas a su alrededor y la envidia que le producía el observar como otros niños de su misma edad, vivían infancias normales y plenas la habían hecho madurar rápido, demasiado deprisa para tan pocos y trabajados años. Haltoran divisó un brillo en las pupilas azules de Cathy que desmentía sus promesas de convertirse en una niña normal y que ya tendría tiempo para el amor. Probablemente estaba mintiendo, porque aunque lograría con el correr de los años casarse con un buen hombre y olvidar parcialmente aquella eterna noche en compañía de Haltoran, nunca dejaría de amar del todo al misterioso hombre de negocios de sonrisa afable, cabellos como el fuego y sonrientes ojos verdes. Incluso, cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, emprendería largos viajes por diversos países de Europa y Estados Unidos aprovechando las exitosas giras que realizaría por los mismos, para dar con su paradero y tratar de reunirse con el hombre del que estaba realmente enamorada. pero sin éxito. Finalmente Cathy desalentada y amargada, aceptaría su derrota y enfilaría la senda de una felicidad que aun sin ser la que ella había concebido, si que le permitiría rehacer su vida, que comenzó a recobrar desde el momento en que su madre, profundamente arrepentida de haber sido tan exigente y rigurosa con ella, creyendo que lo hacía por su bien, la liberó de su férreo compromiso con la música. Aun así Cathy se transformaría en una pianista de éxito mundial, porque la música había invadido su alma y atrapado con sus arrebatadoras notas. Y Haltoran lo sabía, sabía que había sellado el destino de aquella chiquilla con su negativa, pero él también decía la verdad. Amaba a Annie pero de haber conocido antes a Cathy, quizás la mujer que compartiera su vida, hubiera sido otra.

48

Durante el resto del viaje, Haltoran pasó buenos ratos en compañía de Cathy que no obstante seguía creyendo que tarde o temprano el joven pelirrojo advertiría que sus sentimientos hacia ella también eran otros, pero este solo se limitó a mantener una sana e inocente amistad con la niña. Cathy se apercibía de ello, pero en ningún momento dio a entender que su mente estuviera centrada en un objetivo a largo plazo. En cuanto al penoso incidente de la tentativa de suicido, Elena Brunnau, secundada por el capitán, llegó a una suerte de compromiso con algunos periodistas que seguían a la niña discretamente, dado que su fama empezaba a traspasar fronteras y a ser reconocido su virtuosismo y su magistral manera de tocar el piano a ambos lados del Atlántico. Tal compromiso se basaba en que la pequeña concedería algunas entrevistas, algo en lo que estaba plenamente de acuerdo y que ya había tratado sosegadamente con su madre, después de que ambas se reconciliaran tras hablar largo y tendido, de las que tendrían la exclusiva a cambio de no difundir ni dar publicidad al triste y luctuoso suceso que por muy escaso margen había estado a puntar de terminar en tragedia, y sobre todo atendiendo al bienestar y la tranquilidad de Cathy que aun se reponía de tantas y tan seguidas emociones. Pero aunque Cathy volvería a sonreír estaba firmemente decidida a buscar a Haltoran, en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría legal de edad, momento en el que nada ni nadie, podría disuadirla de lo contrario, porque para ella la promesa que había formulado seguía siendo plenamente válida y revestía un carácter casi sagrado, más allá de lo puramente simbólico, aunque Haltoran no la hubiese refrendado por su parte.

49

Candy que había sido informada detalladamente del desafortunado episodio vivido a bordo del Carpathia y que había empañado la fiesta en honor de Cathy poco después de que finalizara su recital, experimentó una cierta lástima por ella, y aunque le hubiera gustado detenerse a departir con Cathy, optó por apretar el paso y finalizar cuanto antes las tareas que se había encomendado así misma en aquella soleada mañana de cielos azules y despejados prácticamente de no ser por alguna nube ocasional que flotaba en la línea del horizonte sobre el que ya se desperezaba un sol radiante y cegador. Llevaba en la mano una sombrilla blanca festoneada por pequeños adornos de pedrería y con algunas conchas marinas incrustadas a intervalos regulares entre las mismos. Se había puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón blanco para lo ocasión, y cubría sus cabellos tan negros como los de Mark por efecto del tinte que afortunadamente era lo bastante duradero como para aguantar incólume durante toda la travesía con un canotier adornado por una cintada rosa dispuesta, en torno a la base del sombrero. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de telegrafía donde un servicial y dicharachero empleado la saludó con afabilidad no exenta de cierto aire ampuloso y cómplice.

-Buenas días señorita Catherine –saludó el hombre que empezaba a mostrar una incipiente calva despejada sobre su cabeza, por cuyos costados bajaban unas impresionantes e hirsutas patillas que se unían a su vez a una poblada aunque bien recortada barba de sabio o ilustre científico. Unas gafas demasiado endebles como para aguantar con ciertas garantías de éxito sobre el puente de su gran nariz completaban su apariencia.

-Buenos días señor Roger –saludó Candy en su papel de Catherine- mientras se disponía a meditar en el texto que dictaría al empleado cuando enviase el telegrama a sus amigos.

-¿ Qué tal está su marido ? –preguntó el hombre de sopetón tomándola desprevenida. Una desazón muy recóndita y vasta se abatió sobre su ánimo, porque sentía que no podría hacer realidad sus deseos, ya que ella y Mark tendrían que separarse muy pronto el uno del otro. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y fingir de la manera más convincente que supo.

-Bien, bien, le agradezco su preocupación –dijo Candy con una afectada y forzada sonrisa.

Aunque no era la intención del hombre de zaherirla o molestarla deliberadamente, había conseguido sin pretenderlo ni saberlo, empañar la inicial alegría que el nuevo día había conseguido suscitar en su ánimo. Si Rogers conocía la identidad de algunos de los pasajeros del Carpathia era porque era muchos de ellos pasaban por allí para telegrafiar a sus familias y confirmar que estaban bien, rumbo al nuevo mundo, o retornando de este, hacia la vieja y ancestral Europa. Y como tenía buena memoria, sobre todo con las personas de apariencia llamativa como Candy, que pese a haber disimulado sus cabellos rubios con tinte negro continuaba aun así, despertando la curiosidad y la atención de cuantos se cruzaban con ella, sobre todo hombres, conocía sus nombres y algunos entresijos superficiales de sus vidas, aunque Roger no era ningún metomentodo ni un contumaz o declarado cotilla.

Candy no disponía de mucho tiempo para conversar, lo cual hizo que Roger, intuyéndolo al instante no insistiera más y se pusiera frente al telégrafo aguardando con el dedo índice sobre el pulsador a que la muchacha le dictara el contenido del telegrama.

Candy asintió y tras retocarse ligeramente el colorete que disimulaba las pecas de su nariz inspiró aire y dictó al hombre que mantenía el dedo índice alzado teatralmente en el aire, aguardando a trasmitir frenéticamente en cuanto Candy pronunciara la primera palabra de su mensaje:

"Apreciados Archie y Stear, me encuentro bien. En estos momentos me dirijo hacia el hogar de Pony donde me quedaré por el momento para organizar mi vida y reflexionar con cautela. Estaría encantada de reunirme con vosotros en cuanto fuera posible. Vuestra prima y amiga: Candy".

La máquina emitió sus característicos y estridentes pitidos en alfabeto morse, cuando el mensaje, fue enviado a mucha distancia de allí hasta una remota oficina postal en Londres, donde unas horas después un cartero especialmente asignado repartiría la correspondencia entre el alumnado del prestigioso Internado, ayudado por varios compañeros. El Carpathia disponía de un revolucionario sistema que le permitía trasmitir mensajes en vez, de a través del característico tendido telegráfico, cosa que a todas luces era netamente imposible desde una embarcación, hacerlo en combinación con la incipiente y prometedora tecnología de lo que había sido dado en llamar la telegrafía sin ondas, o dicho de otra manera, el germen de la radio. Combinando un telégrafo tradicional con un transmisor de radio, mediante unos rudimentarios y primitivos pero efectivos transistores, un joven inventor de Boston, Robert Lee Carter había conseguido crear en la práctica un telégrafo sin hilos, que había sido instalado provisionalmente y a modo de prueba en el Carpathia, aunque el auge de la radio, más versátil y menos costosa terminaría por desplazar el por entonces prometedor invento ganando la primera la dura pugna que ambos sistemas sostenían entre sí, como en un principio sucedió con el automóvil y el ferrocarril o entre la rueca y el moderno telar a vapor que alumbró prácticamente la Revolución Industrial. El mensaje en su punto de destino, sería descifrado por una serie de muchachas contratadas al efecto, por la claridad de su elegante caligrafía y la velocidad con la que descifraban los mensajes, que luego serían repartidos en sobres cerrados por carteros que las entregarían a sus destinatarios, como si de misivas convencionales se tratasen, y en cierta forma era así.

Cuando terminó de dictar el escueto y lacónico mensaje, Candy dio las señas del Internado para que luego el mensaje pudiera llegar a su destino y que Rogers, telegrafió hasta el otro lado del Atlántico. Al observar la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro arrugado del hombre al comprobar que no había firmado como Catherine, Candy anonadada por su fallo se llevó una mano a los labios y rápidamente pergeñó una excusa convicente:

-Es un nombre cariñoso que solían darme mis primos de cuando era pequeña y veraneábamos juntos en Escocia. A veces, por error aun lo empleo –dijo Candy con expresión afable para disimular la desazón que la estaba invadiendo debido a su involuntaria torpeza.

-Ah no señorita, eso sí que no –dijo Rogers esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias y disculpándose por su poca y mal llevada discreción- no tiene usted porqué darme explicaciones, faltaría más.

Luego fue repitiendo el mismo texto ligeramente retocado, según a quien iba destinado con diferentes direcciones. El siguiente telegrama fue enviado a su amiga Annie Brighten.

Rogers entregó a Candy un justificante de haber enviado el mensaje y se despidió cordialmente de ella. Por un momento temió que el hombre cuya calva brillaba levemente porque había agachado la cabeza sobre el mostrador para concentrarse en otros quehaceres, la hubiera descubierto. Afortunadamente, no había dado sus apellidos que no sabía si aun tendría derecho a continuar utilizando, especialmente el segundo, por los cuales si que tal vez hubiera podido identificarla. Una vez que estuvieran en Norteamérica, aunque pesara una orden de extradición sobre ella, esta no surtiría efecto, por ser ciudadana norteamericana y tratarse de una desaparición voluntaria, que esperaba, acallaría los rumores y crecientes sospechas que sin duda se estarían fraguándose, y aumentando exponencialmente en torno a ella, sobre todo cuando se pusiera fin a la intensa búsqueda que la Policía estaba realizando una vez que todo quedase definitivamente aclarado.

50

El Carpathia estaba aproximándose lentamente al puerto de Nueva York. Mark que también había conocido la triste y perturbadora historia de Cathy por labios de su amigo contemplaba acodado en la barandilla, los altos e inabarcables rascacielos que competían entre sí, mostrando orgullosamente su envergadura, por alzarse hacia las altas e inalcanzables nubes. A su lado, acompañándole estaba Candy. La muchacha, que provenía de la oficina de Telégrafos, tras divisarle observando la bocana del puerto, corrió a su encuentro tras besarle largamente en los labios para escándalo de algunas de las damas que tomaban el sol en cubierta. Candy optó por quedarse junto a él, contemplando a su lado la magnífica y cada vez más cercana vista de la Gran Manzana que iba ensanchándose gradualmente en sus retinas. Entonces Candy notó un repentino estremecimiento porque aquello significaba, que pronto partirían hacia el Hogar de Pony, y se lo transmitió involuntariamente a su amado a través de la presión que sus dedos crispados hicieron en torno a la mano derecha de Mark, que había tomado con fuerza con la suya. Ambos se observaron por un instante y Candy le trasladó su pesar con una mirada cargada de tristeza e incertidumbre. Mark bajó la cabeza y se aseguró la gorra que cubría sus largos cabellos negros recogidos debajo de la misma porque un golpe de viento amenazaba con arrancarla de sus sienes. Parecida escena se desarrollaba entre un hombre pelirrojo y una niña rubia de unos siete años con una cinta roja decorativa en la cabeza. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras las sirenas del Carpathia anunciaba el inminente final de la larga singladura oceánica con un agudo y estridente ulular que fue respondido por otras embarcaciones que provenían del cercano puerto, a modo de saludo.

51

Un hombre, más bien un muchacho fornido pero de apuesto porte, de cabellos castaños que se introducían detrás del cuello de su camisa blanca, y ojos azules se aproximaba lentamente a un pequeño y encalado edificio blanco rematado por un campanario. En sus manos llevaba sendas maletas de cuero y su aspecto era de cansancio pero aun así se mostraba satisfecho y tranquilo porque una extraña y certera intuición le indicaba que indefectiblemente, terminaría por encontrarse con su novia, en aquel bello y bucólico paraje. Situado bajo las ramas más bajas de un gran árbol, cuya copa no alcanzó a divisar de lo alto y colosal que resultaba, y que remataba la cima de una verde colina donde la brisa fresca que corría soplando con suavidad, se dejaba sentir agradablemente, divisó el hospicio donde unos niños se divertían con un extraño juguete con la forma de un hombre construido en metal o quizás algún adulto revestido de una especie de armadura, estaba haciendo las delicias de los pequeños improvisando algún divertimento infantil que parecía entretenerles sobremanera. Aquella colina de suave pendiente y cubierta de flores que se agitaban trémulamente entre la hierba le recordó a Escocia y por ende, a la loma donde había tenido sus primeros encuentros con Candy luego transformados en citas secretas, una vez que su amor se concretó poco después del Festival de Mayo. Él no podía saberlo, pero un amor mucho más fuerte y desesperado que el suyo por Candy se materializó a un universo de distancia precisamente en el mismo punto en que él estaba reclinado en el añoso tronco del gran árbol, considerado por los huérfanos del hospicio, como su Padre Árbol. Y Terry Grandschester, aunque presentía sin explicarse como, la proximidad de Candy, no podía ni imaginar ni por asomo, que un enconado rival que ya compitiera con él, por el favor de la adorable muchacha y que conociera en otras circunstancias en el Internado, estaba a punto de encontrarse nuevamente con él, cara a cara.

52

Alfred Grandchester había recapacitado largamente desde el último instante en que se entrevistara con su hijo en circunstancias más bien, poco gratas para ambos. Y tras reconsiderar seriamente los últimos y más recientes acontecimientos de su vida, tomó una decisión tan drástica que podría costarle aparte de su prestigio y buen nombre, tal vez su fortuna o buena parte de la misma, debido a que su actual esposa le exigiría una compensación económica tan elevada, que quizás le desposeyera hasta de su título nobiliario, en cuanto trascendiese lo que había hecho, o lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con la aquiescencia de ella. Sin decir nada a nadie, ni poner al corriente siquiera a sus hijos, se ausentó de su hogar, poniendo al frente de sus negocios a uno de sus hombres de confianza, al que dejó la ingrata tarea de pergeñar una excusa que justificara ante su familia, su precipitada partida. Su mujer, a la que Terry nunca terminó de aceptar como madastra y que solía comparar aviesamente su rostro para desesperación de la poca agraciada dama con el de un cerdo, solicitaría inmediatamente el divorcio en cuanto se enterara, aprovechando la coyuntura para buscarse unas ventajosas condiciones para ella y sus hijos, fruto de un fracasado matrimonio anterior. Y hacía ya tiempo que el de Alfred Grandschester y Maria Ludendorff, por que ella era de ascendencia alemana, de rica familia pero venida a menos, estaba haciendo aguas por todas partes. Harto de un matrimonio sin amor, cansado de unos hijos que no hacían más que odiarle y conspirar repetidamente en su contra faltándole al respeto en cuanto tenían la más mínima ocasión, Alfred optó por tomar aquella tajante solución, que para él lo era, porque no veía otra salida a su triste situación familiar. Había perdido el afecto de su hijo por negarse a emplear su influencia en beneficio de Candy, para librarla de su injusta expulsión del Internado, tras romper con la única mujer que había amado en verdad en toda su vida, por presiones de su entorno familiar que no veían con buenos ojos su relación con una mujer "miembro de la más infame farándula" según las despectivas y crueles palabras de sus padres y allegados. Fue débil y no supo luchar por sus verdaderos sentimientos porque la amenaza de ser desheredado pudo más que su arrojo, pero ahora sería distinto. El dinero y el poder ya no le importaban. Estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un simple y gris empleado de banca o aceptar cualquier otra ocupación más "humillante" si de esa forma conseguía, sacrificando cuanto tenía recuperar a Eleonor. Y por ello se había embarcado, y atravesó el Atlántico. Alfred se personó de improviso, en una de las mansiones que Eleonor Baker tenía a su disposición en los Estados Unidos. La información del paradero de su antiguo amor, se la proporcionó un viejo amigo común de ambos, que le rogó que no desvelara a la actriz, como le había referido su localización, porque probablemente no se lo perdonaría nunca. De manera, que el duque de Grandschester que aun en su madurez conservaba gran parte de su atractivo juvenil, mejorado con los años, visitó a la sorprendida y mortificada Eleonor, cuya primera y lógica reacción al hallarle allí, invadiendo su intimidad y perturbando su vida a la que había destrozado en un reciente pasado, al abandonarla por su actual esposa debido a las crecientes presiones de su familia, fue echarle de allí con cajas destempladas. En un primer momento cuando su sirvienta, le comunicó la inaudita nueva, su primer impulso fue no recibirle. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, Eleonor había perdido gran parte de su rencor. Ya no importaba, por lo que le permitió permanecer el tiempo justo en su hogar, para explicarse lo suficiente. La primera visita no surtió el efecto deseado, pero en las siguientes, a fuerza de insistir y actuar con gran tacto, y sobre todo paciencia, mostrando un gran y contrito arrepentimiento, Alfred fue reconquistando el corazón de su amada. Le llevó mucho tiempo, semanas, tal vez. Eleonor estaba furiosa, confundida y tenía todo el derecho a odiarle, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había podido olvidar los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos. Aquel pinnic en compañía suya, con Terry cuando aun era un niño de pocos años, cuando el mundo no se había alzado en su contra separándoles a todos ellos. Alfred siempre lamentó no haber sido más fuerte en aquellos momentos y contar con la suficiente presencia de ánimo, para avanzar contra viento y marea, y desposarse con Eleonor, sin importarle para nada la reacción de los que se oponían a su enlace con la hermosa diva del teatro, así como las consecuencias de su acción. Debió dar el paso. Pero ahora las condiciones eran diferentes. Alfred estaba unido a otra mujer, con hijos que aun no fueran suyos llevaban sus apellidos. Ella debería haber cortado en seco dicha relación que resultaba a todas luces peligrosa e inadecuada para ambos, pero Eleonor no era capaz de detener la imparable marcha de sus sentimientos, y terminó por sucumbir al influjo de aquel trágico y desdichado pasado, pese a que estaba manteniendo un romance prohibido con un hombre casado. Finalmente, Alfred optaría por divorciarse de su actual mujer, una vez que Eleonor terminase por perdonarle de corazón, porque a fin de cuentas siempre había estado enamorada de él, aun a pesar del terrible daño que le había inflingido al romper su relación y llevarse a Terry consigo a Inglaterra, siendo todavía un niño.

-No me importa el dinero, ni mi posición social, ni siquiera mi ilustre apellido ni mi título de nobleza. El escándalo que se formará cuanto todo salga a la luz, si no lo ha hecho ya, mi divorcio, mi descrédito social. Todo eso es poco sacrificio comparado con lo que te hice pasar amor mío, y gustosamente lo pagaré si con ello consigo retornar a tu lado, si aun puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice –le había confesado en un arranque de sinceridad, durante uno de sus encuentros que ya prácticamente ni se molestaban por esconder, manteniéndose al abrigo de miradas inquisitivas o demasiado curiosas.

Eleonor le había abrazado llorando, convencida de su sincero arrepentimiento. Pero quedaba otro obstáculo por superar, quizás insalvable, y que no era otro que la aversión rayana en la repugnancia, que sentiría Terry hacia ambos, pero sobre todo especialmente en contra de ella, cuando supiera de su relación. De momento, ella influenciada por Alfred y a expensas suyas, había escrito a su hijo reclamándole urgentemente sin denotar los motivos de tan precipitado requerimiento porque de conocerlos, jamás se avendría a venir.

-No nos perdonará nunca por esto –dijo ella sombriamente, llevándose una mano a los labios, en cuanto despachó las cartas con un criado para que las mandara por correo urgente hacia Inglaterra, en las que le rogaba encarecidamente que se reunieran con carácter urgente en Chicago, sin concretar la naturaleza de tal emergencia, pese a las reclamaciones casi desesperadas de Terry por conocer la verdad de lo que le pasaba a su madre que le urgía a que viajara cuanto antes a los Estados Unidos de manera tan repentina.

Alfred asintió y dijo coincidiendo con su amada, mientras apretaba su mano derecha entre las suyas:

-Lo sé, querida mía, pero tiene derecho a saberlo, aunque nos odie de por vida, pero procuraré que ese rencor recaiga sobre mí, de forma que no le pierdas definitivamente. Yo, a fin de cuentas –dijo volviéndose hacia un gran ventanal situado detrás de él y contemplando su reflejo en los cristales que eran azotados por una intensa lluvia en el exterior - ya lo hice, cuando le negué mi ayuda para socorrer a esa muchacha a la que al parecer ama tanto y de la que te hablé, Candy creo que es su nombre, pero es algo que tengo asumido. Y esto –añadió posando la vista en un retrato enmarcado de su hijo -es la puntilla final que hará que jamás vuelva a considerarme como su padre –dijo con voz cansada, el duque de Grandchester, sintiendo un hondo estremeciento por la magnitud de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-De hecho, siempre me odió desde el día en que tan injustamente le alejé de ti –añadió ante la cariacontecida y contrita Eleonor que en el fondo quería creer desesperadamente que Alfred no tenía razón en sus severas afirmaciones.

53

Una vez que desembarcaron del Carpathia, decididos a terminar aquella amarga historia lo antes posible, se encaminaron lo más rápido de que fueron capaces y que los medios disponibles a su alcance, se lo permitían hacia el hogar de Pony. Tras un traqueteante y poco confortable viaje en tren, por lo menos para los gustos de Mark, que encontró incómodo el desplazamiento en el interior de los vagones, que la humeante y ruidosa locomotora arrastraba por las interminables vías de hierro, entre paisajes verdes unas veces, y secos y desolados otras, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, distante a tan solo unos cinco kilómetros del Hogar de Pony. Mientras el convoy iba ingresando en la terminal de la pequeña estación, entre nubes de vapor y con resoplidos de gigante displicente y exhausto, cada una de las personas que miraban a través de las ventanillas del compartimiento con aspecto agotado y casi indiferente, desde la relativa confortabilidad de sus asientos, iban sumidas en sus particulares penas y conflictos personales. Haltoran no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la pequeña Cathy y se preguntaba si habría actuado con acierto al destrozar las ilusiones más secretas y recónditas de la niña. Por su parte Mark, pensaba en como se despidiria de Candy para ir al encuentro de la misma persona, que le aguardaba sumida en un profundo sueño, para nada reparador al otro lado del tiempo y tal vez del mismo espacio. Decir adios a una persona con la que si todo resultaba como él preveía, volvería a encontrarse en una realidad distinta. Parecía un chiste macabro o una broma cruel sin pizca alguna de gracia, aunque el grandilocuente mago hubiera hablado de grandes valores y esperanzas, para justificar su venganza en la que Mark y Haltoran, lo mismo que Candy y quien sabe cuantos más habían sido peones manejados a su antojo. Pero Mark no elegió ser imbuido por el don del iridium que en más de una ocasión tan pronto se le antojaba como un duduso honor unas veces, como para otras, constituir el pilar central de su existencia, que había hecho posible su imprevista y a la vez anhelada felicidad, pero a costa de quizás haber destruído las de otras personas. Mark ceñudo contempló de soslayo a Candy, que observaba a través de la ventanilla como el tren iba deteniéndose gradualmente, mientras un grupo de viajeros esperaba en el andén, a algún familiar o amigo, o simplemente aguardaba pacientemente su turno, para subir al mismo tren, que partiría hacia diferentes destinos alternativos. Candy se mesó los cabellos artificialmente negros que pronto recobrarían su color habitual y se preguntó si tendría el valor suficiente de aceptar y permitir la marcha de Mark, ahora que las condiciones del cruel y taimado ser que le había lanzado aquel sortilegio desde distancias inconmesurables, si se podía cuantificar como tal el espacio que mediaba entre cada era, se habían alcanzado plenamente. Esta vez, el vizconde se le apareció a Mark en sueños poniéndole al corriente de lo que Haltoran ya le había dado a entender con penosas palabras que le resultaron inmensamente difíciles de pronunciar, poco después de que abandonaran el Carpathia. El gran buque de línea hizo su entrada triunfal en el puerto de Nueva York entre ensordecedores sonidos de sirenas, el griterío de la gente que parecía haber caído en el delirio más absoluto ante la irrupción del gigante de los mares, y el alud de serpentinas y confeti que saludó su arribada al muelle. Con aire cansado y triste, los tres tomaron un coche de punto que les dejó justo delante de la fachada acristalada de la barroca y artística estación, situada en los suburbios, desde donde subieron al ferrocarril, que les acercaría de forma definitiva a la última etapa de su largo viaje y que no era solamente era de índole física. A lo lejos Haltoran, sumido en una duermevela agitada inducida por el traqueteo del tren, creyó percibir a través del empañado y sucio cristal de la ventanilla del compartimiento, las características torres de Lakewood rodeadas por el gran y ubérrimo bosque en torno al lago central, que confería su nombre a la propiedad, aunque no podía afirmar a ciencia cierta si estaba en lo cierto, o había errado en sus apreciaciones.

54

La hermana María escrutaba el bacheado camino que partiendo desde la misma puerta del Hogar de Pony, conducía a la carretera de grava que conectaba el recogido y tranquilo valle con el cercano pueblo de Blackstone. Esperaba ver aparecer de un momento a otro a Candy, junto con aquellos dos hombres de los que le había hablado el robot en animada conversación, sorprendiendo con su verborrea fluida y sus exquisitos modales a la señora Pony y a la religiosa, que aun seguían creyendo que tras el armazón metálico debía de esconderse una persona, quizás en complicidad con otra oculta para gastarles una elaborada broma quien sabía con que desconocidos y aviesos fines. Pensó en un primer momento en los taimados hermanos Legan, pero no era posible, porque aquella cosa debía sobrepasar los dos metros o por lo menos, los frisaría, aparte que de haber rondado ambos por allí, cualquiera de las dos los habría visto, aparte de que unas personas así, con un aspecto tan refinado y distinguido no pasarían fácilmente desapercibidas en aquel ambiente rural rayano con la humildad. Hasta que el propio robot, para sacarlas de dudas, les mostró algunos de sus componentes internos abriendo una portezuela metálica practicada en su pecho. Cuando la señora Pony se asomó a las entrañas sumidas en penumbra del robot, solo alcanzó a ver circuitos impresos, algunas luces minúsculas que se encendían y apagaban a intervalos y una especie de placa oscura que el robot identificó como su CPU, explicando el funcionamiento de cada componente a sus incrédulas interlocutoras. Como además el robot demostró poder realizar las más variopintas tareas, desde la cena hasta la colada, ya que había superado en parte su arraigado miedo al agua gracias a la experiencia de haber rescatado a Sammie, y demostró ser totalmente inofensivo para los niños, Mermadon se ofreció obsequioso para compartir sus juegos infantiles con ellos, los cuales aprobaron la idea entusiasmados por unanimidad. Aunque en un primer momento la hermana María parecía reaccia a autorizar semejante acción, Martha la tranquilizó sugiriéndola que vigilaran al robot hasta que comprobaran que tales actividades lúdicas no revestían el menor peligro para los niños. Por otra parte, Mermadon no había descuidado sus labores de vigilancia porque de cuando en cuando oteaba las proximidades de la cerca que vallaba el recinto del hospicio, con sus sofisticados sensores. Pero como tampoco querían que la llegada de Candy las tomara por sorpresa, la hermana María se presentó voluntaria para estar pendiente de las inmediaciones del edificio aprestándose junto a la puerta. Y en el momento en que permanecía de pie, apoyando sus manos sobre la áspera madera de la valla, soltando un inoportuno bostezo de aburrimiento, junto al letrero con forma de pony que daba su nombre al orfanato, una figura alta y esbelta se recortó en lontananza avanzando decididamente hacia ella. En un primer momento, confundió al joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños con algunos de los extraños amigos de Candy, pero cuando el hombre de porte aristocrático y apuesto se acercó más, comprobó que no era ninguno de ellos. Mermadon le había descrito minuciosamente cuales eran los rasgos más identificativos y llamativos de cada uno de ellos y ninguno de los dos tenía ojos azules, si acaso verdes y oscuros. Obviamente decidió no hablarle del robot aunque Terry ya lo había divisado desde la loma, jugando en el exterior con los niños.

-Buenas tardes –se presentó el desconocido tendiendo la mano a la religiosa que le contemplaba afablemente- me llamo Terry Grandschester y soy –buscó las palabras más precisas, porque le parecía poco apropiado y un tanto precipitado presentarse de momento como el novio de Candy, ya habría tiempo para eso. Supuso con fundamento, que la religiosa de aspecto juvenil pese a que los años empezaban a hacerse notar en su cuerpo, debería ser una de las antiguas tutoras de Candy, o como ella las llamaba con profundo afecto y devoción, "mis dos maravillosas madres".

-Soy amigo de Candy –prosiguió- ella ¿ no se encontrará aquí en este momento, verdad ?

-No, pero no tardará en llegar –repuso amablemente la hermana María que se había olvidado momentáneamente que en el salón principal del edificio albergaban a un robot de dos metros de altura venido de otro tiempo, que tenía que encogerse para no dañar con su cuerpo de titanio reforzado con kevlar, las vigas más altas de la estancia –si quiere pasar adentro a esperarla, con gusto le guiaré hasta allí.

En ese instante, la señora Pony que estaba al quite y había detectado oportunamente que su amiga estaba a punto de cometer un fallo de imprevisibles consecuencias entretuvo al joven con la excusa de que la estancia estaba revuelta porque los niños habían cambiado las sillas de sitio para jugar a indios y vaqueros improvisado un escenario del lejano oeste allí dentro, y que quería poner un poco de orden en el salón devolviéndole su orden natural antes de que el invitado accediera al interior para que no se llevara una mala impresión, aunque a Terry no parecía importarle tal detalle. En un principio, la hermana María dio muestras de no entender, creyendo que Martha le estaba hablando de algo incomprensible pero finalmente se percató a tiempo de que Mermadon estaba aun dentro. Mientras Martha se fue a buscarle, para esconderle en otro sitio mientras el amable joven continuara allí, Terry permaneció en el zaguán del hospicio hablando tranquilamente con la religiosa. La monja conocía a Terry aunque aquella era la primera vez que le veía físicamente por las emotivas misivas que su querida Candy les enviaba desde el severo Internado londinense, merced a las detalladas descripciones que realizaba de él. Casi antes de que el muchacho inglés se identificara, ya sabía hasta su nombre. Por eso no había mostrado recelo o desconfianza hacia él, cuando presenció su llegada, y la desconfianza no casaba con la forma de ser abierta y desprendida, de alguien que ofrendaba todo su tiempo y trabajo al servicio de los demás.

Mientras Martha, asió al robot por su brazo derecho y le dijo para contrariedad de los niños que deseaban continuar jugando con el androide:

-Vamos Mermadon, necesito que me eches una mano con el postre. Hoy estoy muy atareada y la hermana María debe estar pendiente por si aparece Candy o tus amigos.

Estaban preparando un ágape de bienvenida a Candy, aunque la monja presentía con una vaga y molesta sensación de desánimo, que no habría nada que celebrar. Se temía la llegada de cruciales y tensos momentos, y muy pocas veces su acendrada intuición le fallaba.

-Como guste señora Pony –dijo escuetamente el robot que caminaba encorvado para no dañar el techo con su cabeza.

Antes de entrar en la cocina se aprestó a salir al exterior para avisar a la hermana con disimulo de que el camino estaba despejado y se giró a los niños para pedirles algo:

-Ha venido una visita, un amigo de Candy. Os pediría por favor que no le habléis de Mermadon. Nadie debe saber que está aquí,¿ de acuerdo ?¿ me guardaréis el secreto ?

Los niños se miraron entre sí extrañados, pero se figuraron que si se corría la voz de que el hombre metálico estaba allí, tal vez les privasen de su compañero de juegos. Realizaron un pacto tácito para mantener en secreto la existencia de Mermadon, tras conferenciar unos instantes entre ellos y aceptaron mayoritariamente la petición de la bondadosa señora Pony.

-De acuerdo señora Pony –dijo Sammie- nadie sabrá nada. Esté tranquila.

Más tranquila por contar con el beneplácito tácito de los niños, soltó un suspiro de alivio contenido durante largo rato, y salió afuera al encuentro del joven y la monja, realizando una seña disimulada a la hermana María, para darla a entender que ya podían pasar adentro sin peligro de que el joven invitado se diera de bruces contra la mole de Mermadón.

55

Varias personas se habían movilizado para atravesar el Atlántico lo antes posible. Tan pronto como los hermanos Cornwell recibieron el aviso de Candy, reunieron el equipaje mínimo indispensable y tras intentar dar aviso a Annie infructuosamente porque no la localizaron por ningún sitio, finalmente una hermana les confirmó que la chica había partido hacia Norteamérica tras recibir un misterioso aviso del que no quiso dar cuenta a nadie. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí y coincidieron que no podía ser otra cosa que la nota de Candy, que también habría informado a la joven en los mismos términos que a ellos. Afortunadamente, habían dado comienzo las vacaciones estivales, y dado que la hermana Grey había suspendido las actividades de verano aduciendo falta de presupuesto, tras el tremendo revuelo que el descubrimiento de unos intrusos en el campus había provocado con intervención de la Policía Metropolitana incluída, los tres jóvenes consiguieron permiso de la rectora para pasar el verano en Estados Unidos, pese a sus tentativas de que permanecieran estudiando en el Internado. Por ello, cada uno por su lado, los dos hermanos y Annie se encaminaron hacia Southampton para tomar pasaje en un barco que partiera de forma inminente hacia los Estados Unidos. Una vez llegaron al concurrido puerto deambularon por allí, hasta que un marinero de aspecto desaliñado, les informó de que un buque de línea zarparía en breve hacia América, advirtiéndoles que se dieran prisa, dado que con seguridad quedaban ya pocas plazas a bordo. Mientras Archie se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia la oficina de pasajes, Stear se tropezó casualmente con una muchacha morena que estaba de espaldas, mientras su hermano había ido a gestionar la adquisición de los pasajes. La muchacha se giró un tanto molesta, pero dispuesta a no reaccionar airadamente, mientras el gentío continuaba rodeándoles, pasando a su lado indiferente, sin prestar la menor atención al leve encontronazo entre ambos jóvenes. Cuando Stear se dispuso a esbozar una disculpa, unos ojos azules muy expresivos, que le resultaban tremendamente familiares, bajo un flequillo plano que nacía a su vez de unos largos cabellos morenos, le observaban perplejos. Annie le estrechó entre sus brazos en cuanto le reconoció, tomando a Stear por sorpresa, lo mismo que Archie que cuando volvió con sendos pasajes junto a su hermano, y le halló en compañía de su novia, el abrazo en que se fundió inmediatamente después la pareja, sería largo y efusivo.

Feliz por haber encontrado a Stear y a su novio, Annie que también había tomado pasaje en el mismo barco que ellos, les propuso como era de esperar dirigirse juntos hacia el Hogar de Pony. Obviamente, los chicos Cornwell aceptaron al unísono de inmediato.

56

Candy en compañía de Mark y de Haltoran descendió de la calesa que habían alquilado para cubrir los últimos kilómetros que les separaban de su destino. El pequeño carruaje descubierto y tirado por dos briosos caballos trotones llegó justo hasta las estribaciones de una pequeña loma, desde la que se divisaba fácilmente y a simple la colina de Pony rematada por el gran y sempiterno árbol que continuaba presidiendo la vida de la pequeña comunidad del Hogar de Pony, y el edificio de la misma encalado en blanco y rematado por un minúsculo campanario. Candy suplicó a Haltoran que detuviera un momento el vehículo y el joven pelirrojo tiró de las riendas de ambos animales imprimiendo a su voz un recio tono para conminarles a frenar su marcha. Candy, envuelta en una capa roja dado que pese a estar a mediados de Junio sentía algo de frío, porque la mañana de aquel día que comenzaba lentamente había resultado más fresca de lo habitual, descendió con paso vacilante del vehículo. Se plantó enfrente de la bucólica vista que ofrecía aquel paisaje que había conocido desde su nacimiento y miró momentáneamente a Mark, para posar nuevamente sus ojos semejantes a esmeraldas en bruto en el Hogar de Pony. Por un lado estaba feliz, porque tras tantos sinsabores había retornado finalmente al único lugar, que como su propio nombre indicaba había sido tal para ella, pero por otro temía la inminente separación del hombre al que había presentido en aquellos extraños y nada conciliadores sueños, y del que había terminado perdidamente enamorada. Mark intentó aproximarse a la muchacha para consolarla, pero Haltoran extendió un brazo impidiéndole avanzar más y negando enfáticamente con la cabeza. Ambos jóvenes se apartaron discretamente de Candy, que envuelta en su capa roja bajo la cual sobresalía la orla de un sencillo vestido plisado de manga larga no podía dejar de estremecerse al imaginar el inexorable paso de los minutos, que traería indefectiblemente, su alejamiento tal vez con carácter definitivo de Mark. Este, mientras sostenía nervioso su gorra entre las manos sin dejar de retorcerla entre los dedos. Haltoran intuía que su amigo era una olla a presión a punto de estallar, un conjunto de desatadas emociones mal contenidas, que terminarían por liberarse.

-No puedo dejarla así –dijo tembloroso, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-no puedo abandonarla. Si lo hago la mataría –dijo Mark retirando varias lágrimas con el dorso de su antebrazo izquierdo.

-No puedes hacer nada Mark –dijo Haltoran sombrío y tan dolorido como él- pero si te quedas en esta época, la acabarás matando de todas maneras, porque jamás despertará. Piensa en Maikel y Marianne, piensa en que por duro que sea este amargo trago, tienes que superarlo querido amigo –dijo Haltoran intentando posar su mano derecha en el hombro de Mark, pero este enojado por la rotundidad de tal sentencia, se revolvió furioso impidiendo que la mano de Haltoran hiciera contacto con su hombro. Haltoran se temió lo peor y tal y como suponiera, aun queriendo negar la evidencia, Mark se estaba negando a abandonar a su suerte a aquella Candy. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaleco, pero Mark fue más rápido. Pese a que Haltoran debido a su entrenamiento militar había endurecido sus músculos y potenciado sus reflejos hasta extremos insospechados, no era rival suficiente para la rapidez y agilidad inhumana de Mark, potenciada por el iridium. Haltoran esgrimió su arma que era lo único que tenía para hacerle frente, pero dudó que fuera suficiente. Su única esperanza si las cosas venían mal dadas era tratar de dejarle inconsciente haciendo estallar un proyectil con una carga aturdidora que siempre llevaba encima por si llegado el momento, por mucho que le repugnara tuviese que contener a Mark de alguna manera. Y aunque Mark solo había perdido el control un par de veces que él supiera, nunca estaba fuera de lugar pensar que tal vez hubiese una tercera. La primera había sido cuando provocó accidentalmente aquella explosión sobre la taiga siberiana, 30 de Junio de 1908 para ser exactos. La segunda fue cuando defendiendo a Candy del ataque de un antiguo capataz de los Andrew al que además había dejado en entredicho con anterioridad, calcinó a todos sus hombres provocando una orgía de sangre y horror en un pequeño pueblo del medio oeste y destrozó al capataz por haber intentado abusar de su esposa. Mark extendió la mano y pensó en proyectar una llamarada de iridium para evitar que Haltoran frustrara sus aspiraciones de quedarse para siempre allí, pero lanzando un suspiro bajó la extremidad y musitó tristemente:

-Si la dejo sola, puede que se quite la vida. Además, la he utilizado como si fuera una res, mero dinero con el que comerciar alegremente.

Haltoran guardó el MP-5. Presentía que el punto de inflexión de aquella dura lucha interior estaba a punto de llegar. Se aproximó nuevamente a su amigo y posó una mano suavemente en su antebrazo. Esta vez Mark, no se apartó ni intentó zafarse de la presencia de Haltoran.

-Aun intentando separarte de ella para dejarle el camino libre a Terry, ella ni por un momento dudó de vuestro amor. Y pese a ello, es más fuerte de lo que crees Mark.

El joven dirigió sus ojos oscuros a su amigo. Las pupilas de Haltoran le devolvieron una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-Tengo la esperanza de que no ocurrirá tal, Mark. Ella es demasiado fuerte, más de lo que su aspecto da a entender muchacho. Bajo esa aparente fragilidad se oculta un espíritu fuerte y decidido, mucho más de lo que puedas suponer amigo mío –dijo contemplando como Candy se mesaba los cabellos como ala de cuervo por efecto del tinte que le aplicara Owen para disimular su aspecto y eludir una posible captura por parte de las fuerzas de orden público.

Mark no respondió y se puso al lado de la chica, observando juntos sin que mediara palabra alguna entre ellos, el idílico lugar donde dio comienzo todo, con un joven de ojos asustados y sangrando abundantemente sobre una de las ramas bajas del Padre Árbol y una muchacha muy joven de ojos de esmeralda y cabellos de sol, contemplándole con fascinación, sin que ambos pudieran apartar la vista el uno del otro. Candy extendió su mano izquierda y la de Mark avanzó para entrelazarse ambas con firmeza, mientras musitaban con labios temblorosos una promesa que habían formulado tantas veces:

-Para siempre –susurró él lentamente.

-Para siempre –musitó ella en voz muy baja, sabiendo que pese a todo la vigencia de la promesa se renovaría una vez más, allá donde él fuera.

Haltoran les observó desde la discreción que proporciona una prudente distancia. No sonreía. Apenas lo había hecho desde que se adentrara en las brumas del tiempo para alcanzar aquella dimensión temporal, viajando a lomos de su fiel robot. Anhelaba volver a ver a Annie, envolverla entre sus brazos y besarla largamente, pero al mismo tiempo temía que Mark perdiera la cordura y que el peso de la conciencia fuera demasiado insoportable para él.

No, Candy no se quitaría la vida, porque aunque Haltoran no era médico, tenía las suficientes nociones de anatomía, para intuir los indicios del maravilloso proceso que en Candy, apenas estaba iniciándose dentro de su vientre.

-No, Candy no cometerá suicidio –dijo para sí en voz muy baja para que no pudieran oírle.

No se quitaría la vida, porque otra se estaba gestando en su interior, fruto de aquella noche de amor a bordo del Carpathia, mientras él asistía a su particular drama con la desconsolada Cathy como protagonistas principales del mismo. Si Mark se hubiera enterado de que había concebido un hijo con ella durante la única noche que pasaron juntos, en la suite del Carpathia, no habría forma humana de convencerle u obligarle a que dejara aquella era a la que no pertenecía.

57

Candy cubrió los últimos metros que la separaban del Hogar de Pony con grandes zancadas que levantaban algunas briznas de hierba a su paso. Alertada por los gritos de la hermana María, la señora Pony dejó sus quehaceres y precipitándose al exterior corrió tanto como sus viejos huesos se lo permitieron al encuentro de su niña. Las tres se fundieron en un emotivo y fuerte abrazo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de todos los rostros entrelazados en una amalgama de muestras de cariño, palabras cordiales y lágrimas por el tan largamente ansiado reencuentro. Mientras tanto, el griterío cuyos ecos llegaban al confortable interior del hospicio, atrajeron la atención de los niños que al descubrir atónitos como Candy había regresado y a la que reconocieron de inmediato pese a su insólito aspecto con el cabello moreno salieron en tropel a recibirla. Un pequeño tumulto seguido de precipitadas carreras avanzó hacia ella, para concluir con al menos doce niños y niñas de diversas edades abrazando y prorrumpiendo en llanto en torno a la muchacha. Mismas escenas, mismas demostraciones de cariño y emotivas palabras. Pero lo que menos esperaba que sucediera a continuación ocurrió. Terry Grandschester sorprendido por el imprevisto alboroto abandonó el edificio donde había estado tomando una taza de café servida por la señora Pony y se encontró frente a frente con una muchacha morena de intensos ojos verdes que le contempló entre alucinada e incrédula. Pese a su perturbadora y nada habitual imagen, Terry la reconoció enseguida. Corrió a su encuentro con el corazón en un puño sin importarle que su amada se hubiera teñido los cabellos. Ya vendría después las explicaciones, pero de repente su agitado y veloz correr se frenó en seco, cuando percibió a poca distancia de Candy a un hombre que ya hubiera conocido en el bosquecillo del Internado. Aquellas pupilas oscuras, los cabellos deplegados sobre los hombros, su gesto adusto y triste. De inmediato sacó una conclusión y destrozado, optó por dar media vuelta para recoger sus cosas y marcharse cuanto antes en dirección a la mansión de su madre. La vida volvía a golpearle cruelmente. Primero su padre que le había apartado de su madre, ahora ella, su amada Candy en compañía de aquel maldito desconocido. Cuando iba a entrar en el hospicio, un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes que también había conocido para su pesar, le cerró el paso.

-Apártate –le espetó Terry arisco y fuera de sí- no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Déjame marchar.

Pero Haltoran no se apartó y continuó mirándole fijamente. Terry crispó su puño derecho y lo retrajo para descargar un contundente golpe sobre su adversario para derribarle y abrirse paso. Quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes, huir para rumiar a solar el dolor que le estaba consumiendo vivo y lamer sus heridas. Pero se lo pensó mejor. Presentía que atacar a aquel joven no serviría de nada, porque esquivaría fácilmente cuantos ataques le lanzara. Bajó la mano lentamente y entonces Haltoran aprovechó que se había calmado relativamente para hablarle:

-Si te marchas ahora, Candy estará más sola que nunca y es precisamente ahora cuando más te necesitará.

-¿ Para qué ? por lo que veo está bien acompañada, ¿ para qué me necesita ? –preguntó con atroz ironía el despechado y defraudado joven.

Todas las ardientes palabras de amor, todo cuanto se dijeran en aquella réplica de la Colina de Pony al calor de sus sentimientos habían sido mentiras, absurdas y terribles mentiras. Nunca le había querido, porque siempre había estado enamorada de aquel joven de mirada triste y gesto hosco.

-El no puede quedarse junto a ella, porque tiene que retornar a su mundo –dijo Haltoran con la mirada perdida y vertiendo algunas lágrimas, lo cual era impropio de él, hablando poéticamente como si no se dirigiera a nadie en particular. Terry pasó de la decepción y la rabia, a la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Aquel hombre estaba completamente ido, loco de atar porque cuanto decía no tenía coherencia ninguna.

Entonces se escuchó el rumor de varios motores que iba creciendo exponencialmente a medida que los coches que lo producían se iban acercando.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Haltoran contempló como dos automóviles descapotables se avecinaban velozmente a ellos. Uno de ellos de un rojo chillón que hería la vista llevaba a dos jóvenes, uno moreno de anteojos y el otro de cabellos castaños que era el que lo conducía. Detrás en compañía de ellos viajaba una preciosa chica morena de ojos azules, que voceaba un nombre que era respondido a coro por los dos muchachos que viajaban en los asientos delanteros:

-Caaannnddyyy –voceaban alternativamente Stear y Archie. La armoniosa y dulce voz de Annie no tardó demasiado en sumarse a las de su novio y el hermano de este.

En el otro de una tonalidad más discreta y de mayor tamaño y más imponente que el de los hermanos Cornwell, viajaban otros dos hombres. En los laterales del vehículo se podían observar sendos banderines con la divisa de la familia Andrew. George con gorra de anteojos conducía el vehículo y a su lado Albert le apremiaba para que pisara el acelerador y llegase cuanto antes al hospicio.

Como ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando la verdad, porque por otro lado, la partida hacia otra dimensión es más ruidosa y estridente que un salto en el tiempo Haltoran suspiró y llamó a Mermadon con voz autoritaria y recia. Al poco un autómata de dos metros de altura caminó mostrando su imponente envergadura a un asombrado y mudo Terry que no acertaba a articular palabra. No obstante, el gigante de acero y kevlar lo haría por él.

-Encantado de conocerle señor Grandschester –dijo el autómata realizando una exagerada genuflexión- mi creador, el señor Hasdeneis me ha hablado mucho de usted. Encantado de conocerle –repitió por segunda vez.

Al poco Mark, se acercó extendiendo el brazo izquierdo. Lamentaba tener que dar semejante espectáculo delante de los niños, de Candy y todos los demás presentes, pero no quedaba otra, porque de todos modos, lo darían igualmente. El Vizconde había establecido como condición ineludible que el regreso a la dimensión de la que provenían se efectuase en ese punto exclusivamente o de lo contrario no podrían retornar. Pero los niños no presenciarían lo que Mark estaba a punto de realizar, porque se hallaban ocupados ayudando a la señora Pony en la confección de un pastel de bienvenida para Candy que finalmente llegaría a degustar pero no en las condiciones que todos hubieran deseado. De la piel de Mark se elevaron pequeñas e incipientes llamaradas que fueron aumentando en tamaño y voracidad a medida que el iridium se mezclaba con el aire de la atmósfera. Terry espantado miró de hito en hito a Haltoran y a Mark y preguntó creyendo que el aire dejaría de llegar a sus sofocados pulmones:

-¿ Quienes sois vosotros ? ¿ de donde venís ? –inquirió mirándoles con ojos desorbitados. Gritó fuera de sí, repitiendo la misma pregunta, demandando respuestas.

Mark iba a responder cuando la voz grave y profunda de un hombre rubio perfectamente trajeado, de en torno a veintiocho años, de imponente físico e impecables maneras contestó por él:

-Son viajeros del tiempo Terry, gente dotada de un incalculable poder. Candy me lo contó, y también yo me negué a creérmelo pero a la vista está que no queda otra alternativa que hacerlo –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y muy serio.

Annie acompañada de su novio Archie y Stear les observaban sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando. Entonces se escuchó un agudo grito de mujer. Todos se giraron sorpresivamente. Annie se había desmayado de la impresión, por lo que rápidamente entre Albert, Archie y la hermana María, la introdujeron con prontitud en el hospicio para acostarla en la habitación de la señora Pony y dispensarle los cuidados necesarios, aunque afortunadamente el estado de la amiga de Candy no revestía gravedad. Tan solo había perdido el conocimiento debido a la impresión recibida.

"Mejor así" –pensó Haltoran. Por lo menos, no tendría que encararse nuevamente con Annie. Bastante penoso fue el tener que hacerlo en el campus del Internado.

En cuanto a la embarazosa y espinosa cuestión, de que Albert, había intentado matarles sin éxito, capitaneando un grupo de mercenarios, tras dar con su paradero y el de Candy, decidieron pasarla por alta. Haltoran era partidario de ajustarle las cuentas. De hecho, sentía una especial ojeriza y un profundo rencor hacia él, después de todo lo que le había hecho a Mark y a Candy, pero Mark estaba cansado de luchar y padecer. Lo único que deseaba, era que aquella triste historia terminara cuanto antes y retornar junto a su esposa. Como Haltoran era de la misma opinión, optó por dejar el tema y olvidarse de sus ansias de venganza. Habían conseguido salir airosos de la situación sin provocar víctimas ni derramar sangre, lo cual era más que suficiente. Recordando un viejo refrán español, se dijo que se podían dar con un canto en los dientes.

58

Habia llegado el momento de la partida. Unos minutos antes, Candy se había despedido de Mark, el cual no era capaz de contener las lágrimas, creyendo que aquello era una atroz pesadilla que no podía estar ocurriendo. Ella le acarició las mejillas y le besó largamente, mientras Terry, más serenado si es que es posible recuperarse de la impresión sufrida tras hablar con personas que se supone que no han nacido aun, conversaba con Haltoran largo y tendido, que le pareció a Terry una persona muy sensata, para la precipitada imagen que en un primer momento se había formado de él. Una de las últimas frases que Haltoran le dirigió fue:

-No puedo obligarte a que vuelvas con ella, como tampoco puedo garantizarte el hecho de que te corresponderá nuevamente, pero sin ti estará perdida. Piénsalo Terry.

Haltoran llamó a Mermadon que se alejó pesadamente de los niños, a los que afortunadamente habían podido mantener al margen del triste y desgarrador drama que allí se estaba fraguando. Los buenos oficios de Albert, Archie y Stear contribuyeron a que los pequeños estuvieran entretenidos y no captaran nada de lo que estaba acaeciendo en los alrededores del hospicio. Haltoran se acercó a su amigo al que palmeó la espalda y dijo con voz queda y la cabeza gacha lamentando tener que interrumpir la ya de por si gravosa despedida:

-Es la hora querido amigo. Tenemos que irnos. El exige que volvamos ahora.

Mark asintió. Poco antes de posicionarse en los inicios de un campo despejado y alejado del Hogar de Pony de forma que este no sufriera el más mínimo daño colateral se quitó el medallón que llevaba con la efigie de Candy y se lo entregó a la muchacha. Le dio la vuelta y en el anverso leyó la dedicatoria que ya conocía y que descubriera no mucho después de que Mark volase junto al Mauritania incapaz de soportar más tiempo alejado de ella y precipitando quizás los acontecimientos con su irreflexiva acción, fruto de su desesperación.

"Con todo mi amor, Mark". –leyó ella sin atreverse a desgranar la frase en voz alta.

-Jamás podré olvidarte, jamás –le dijo ella rodeando el cuello de Mark con sus flexibles brazos que apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en la carne de los mismos produciéndole unas leves hemorragias. Los cabellos de Candy, desprovistos del pigmento negro revelaban todo su esplendor reflejando la luz aúrea del sol. Le besó brevemente otra vez, y girándose se alejó de él sin volverse ahogando sus sollozos y reprimiendo sus deseos de envolverle en sus brazos para no apartarse jamás de su lado. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría separarse de él jamás, ni él tampoco de ella. Por un momento se le ocurrió pedirle que le llevase consigo a su mundo, pero sabía que era algo meramente imposible. No solo no sobreviviría al peligroso viaje, si no que aunque lo hiciera su encuentro consigo misma podría desquiciarla o provocar una reacción contraproducente en el ya de por si alterado continuo espacio-tiempo. Guardó el dije en el bolsillo izquierdo de su falda y se aproximó a Terry al que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara refugiándose no obstante en sus brazos. El joven la había perdonado, movido más que nada por el inmenso amor que sentía hacia ella, aun a sabiendas de que aun permanecieran juntos más que nada por el miedo de Candy a la soledad, y por que sentía que debía resarcir al joven por sus mentiras de algún modo. Cuando le declaró su amor estaba siendo completamente sincera con él, pero el recuerdo de Mark siempre estaría entre ambos, como una peligrosa y destructiva espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su relación. Terry percibió el borde enjoyado del medallón y su reverso, con la dedicatoria de Mark, perfectamente legible en letras doradas, asomando por el bolsillo de la falda de Candy, pero no dijo nada, y fingió no haberlo visto ni leído la dedicatoria.

59

Haltoran estaba subido a horcajadas sobre Mermadon firmemente sujeto a su espalda, mientras le transmitía unas breves órdenes. El propulsor de doble tobera emergió de detrás del robot y Haltoran se apartó un poco para dejarlo salir. Primero partió Haltoran cuando las toberas de Mermadon escupieron un intenso fuego dorado que los niños confundieron con fuegos de artificio preparados para festejar la vuelta de Candy, aunque no hubiera nada que festejar, como la hermana María había predicho acertadamente. Mermadon trepó como un cohete con Haltoran a cuestas y que se perdió entre las nubes. Ni miró hacia abajo ni desplegó una mano para despedirse. Ni era necesario ni tenía sentido. Luego le tocó a Mark. Pese a que le habían aconsejado que no asistiera, lo hizo negándose rotundamente a que la condujeran al interior del hospicio y se quedó para contemplar como Mark volaba hacia un lejano mundo que en apariencia era como el suyo, sorbiéndose las lágrimas y retorciendo su falda con las manos. El joven echó a correr con furia, reprimiendo sus lágrimas, y muy pronto el iridium se desprendió de su piel haciendo que el aire fluctuara debido al intenso calor que emanaba. La caprichosa sustancia se mezcló con el aire y empezó a arder, mientras Mark corría velozmente cada vez con mayor ímpetu, hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo tras realizar un corto pero impresionante salto y fue ganando altura. Se escuchó un leve estampido y Mark se alejó de la tierra en pos de su amigo Haltoran que había partido primero. A su paso una cegadora estela de fuego y luz anunciaba su veloz desplazamiento por entre las nubes. Candy asistió completamente destrozada, y con los ojos arrasados de ardientes lágrimas a aquel hermoso, a la par que desdichado espectáculo de fuego y luz, arropada por la compañía de la hermana María y la señora Pony y abrazada firmemente a Terry que no se atrevía a soltarla por miedo a perderla definitivamente. Mientras Annie que aun permanecía desmayada recobraba la consciencia para observar los compases finales de la huella del paso de aquellos hombres por un tiempo que no era el suyo. Convino que aquello había sido un mal sueño, pese a que se estaba engañando así misma y lo sabía perfectamente. Candy que se había acordado de que su amiga había perdido el conocimiento desplomándose por el efecto en su ánimo de cuanto había sido testigo, llegó en el momento justo en que volvía en sí y empezaba a reclamar insistentemente a Candy, porque la necesitaba junto a ella.

-Tranquila cielo ya estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado –dijo Candy mientras acariciaba amorosamente su vientre con una mano, consciente ya de lo que Haltoran había descubierto por su cuenta, y con la otra tranquilizaba a Annie deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica.

Mientras, Haltoran que no perdía de vista a Mark ni un momento, junto con su amigo atravesaban velozmente la confusa y caótica dimensión temporal y se iban aproximando gradualmente a la abertura que brillaba con intensidad, y que les conduciría hasta el mundo que habían adoptado como propio, tras dejar atrás el siglo XXI, aunque sonara irónico.

Haltoran percibió una emoción que le abrasaba el alma y pensó complacido, observando el rostro sonriente de Mark:

"Por fin estamos llegando a casa. Hemos vuelto a nuestro hogar".

FIN

EPILOGO

1

Albert pidió perdón a Candy por su reprochable conducta y logró transformar el irracional amor que empezaba a sentir por su hija, en devoción filial que contuvo en parte sus irresistibles deseos de convertirla en su mujer. La muchacha, cansada de sufrir y necesitada de rodearse de buenos e incondicionales amigos, aceptó y se reintegró al seno de la familia Andrew como miembro de pleno derecho para la desesperación de Eliza y Neil que empezaron a deslizarle por una peligrosa senda de vicio y autodestrucción en una huida hacia delante que terminaría abruptamente con Neil convertido en un despojo ni sombra de lo que había sido, y Eliza tonteando con cuantos hombres se cruzaban en su camino hasta que un despechado amante la desfiguró el rostro con una afilada navaja de afeitar. La otrora hermosa joven enloqueció y fue acogida en una institución religiosa donde terminó sus días trastocada y oscuramente. La tía abuela Elroy tuvo que acatar la decisión de su sobrino a regañadientes de acoger nuevamente a Candy en el clan familiar pese a las extrañas historias que había oído circular, que como no pudieron ser probadas quedaron en meros infundios. Candy se casó con Terry tras medio año de relaciones con la aprobación de sus padres y la familia Andrew con Albert a la cabeza. La ceremonia fue muy sonada y convocó a lo más granado de la sociedad. Terry sabía que Candy estaba embarazada y que el niño no era suyo, pero por amor calló nuevamente y aceptó darle sus apellidos tras tranquilizar a su esposa y convencerla de que el niño sería criado con afecto y cariño, y que lo querría igualmente de todas maneras. Previamente a todos aquellos hechos, Terry continuó viaje hasta Chicago tras prometerle por activa y por pasiva a Candy, que retornaría junto a ella y recibió como un jarro de agua fría y una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados la reconciliación de sus padres, aunque deseoso únicamente de pasar página y lograr la tan ansiada paz y felicidad junto a Candy, hizo de tripas corazón y aceptó a regañadientes aquella imprevista nueva, por sorprendente e increíble tomándoselo de la manera más civilizada y reposada de que fue capaz. No tenía sentido que culpara a su madre por enamorarse de su propio padre, cuando él mismo aceptaba una relación sin amor al lado de Candy para no tener que alejarse otra vez de ella. Tal y como vaticinó Alfred el escándalo fue sonado y la millonaria indemnización y pensión que su exmujer obtuvo de él gracias a prestigiosos abogados que conocían su oficio, aunque no mermó tanto como él creía su ya de por si cuantiosa fortuna, si que arruinó su prestigio e hizo que su anciano padre le desheredara desposeyéndole de su título de duque, y los restos de su fortuna que pasaron no mucho tiempo después a manos de su exmujer y los hijos de esta. Cuando finalmente obtuvo al cabo de casi un año después el divorcio tras una larga y tensa espera, se casó con Eleonor teniendo que vivir más modestamente porque el revuelo organizado también afectó a su reputación, y por ende nadie quería contratar pese a su genialidad en los escenarios, a una actriz con tal escabrosa y dudosa moralidad, pero pudieron llevar una existencia relativamente acomodada y lo más importante, feliz.

Sin embargo el matrimonio de Terry y Candy terminaría por hacer aguas, fracasando dos años después. Terry incapaz de olvidar pese a sus vehementes promesas, que Dylan, el hijo de Candy no era de él, se vio reflejado en este hecho que lo exasperaba. Comenzó a beber y a descuidar su carrera artística y aunque jamás maltrató a su mujer, la gritaba y la hacía blanco de su ira culpándola de su desdichada situación. Como tampoco tuvieron hijos, y la convivencia en casa de los Grandschester iba de mal en peor, terminaron separándose y rompiendo así su malogrado matrimonio. Candy estudió enfermería compaginando sus estudios con el cuidado de su único hijo y aceptando finalmente la protección de Albert, que le garantizó que no se aprovecharía de su precaria situación, para proponerla que se desposara con él nuevamente ni insistir en ello, como ya había intentado en alguna ocasión antes de su boda con Terry, sin que este lo supiera. Albert que había cambiado a mejor no le exigió nada a cambio de su ayuda, pese a que podria haberla forzado a aceptar cuanto se hubiera propuesto. La muchacha se diplomó un año después llegando a trabajar con una prestigiosa doctora llamada Bárbara Kelly en un importante hospital de Chicago, que además se convirtió en su mejor amiga ahora que Annie tras casarse con Archie debía de atender a su nuevo hogar y recien formada familia. La joven morena no tardó en quedar embarazada de gemelos.

Bárbara le confesó a Candy que su hermano Arthur era buscado en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, acusado de un crimen que no había cometido. A requerimientos de Candy, Archie que se había convertido en un abogado de prestigio aceptó defender al joven que había sido detenido recientemente mientras intentaba ocultarse y pasar desapercibido, trabajando en una mina de carbón, perdida en las estribaciones de los Apalaches y considerada como de alto riesgo. Tras un difícil y largo juicio que mantuvo en vilo a Candy pero sobre todo a Bárbara, Archie logró que el joven fuera declarado inocente y saliera en libertad poco después. El muchacho encontró trabajo como ayudante de un veterinario en una pequeña clínica para animales, lo cual siempre había sido su verdadera vocación. Antes de lograr la felicidad que nunca sería plena por la ausencia del padre de su hijo, Neil intentó que Candy se convirtiera en su mujer impresionado por su belleza pese a que no quisiera aceptar ni en broma tal posibilidad. Después de un par de intentos fallidos y disuadido por el poder de Albert dejó de molestarla y acabó por hundirse definitivamente en el vicio y la disipación. Sus padres, avergonzados de sus dos primogénitos e incapaces de hacerles retornar al buen camino, renegaron de ellos desentendiéndose de ambos hermanos, aunque la pena y la tristeza terminó con la vida del señor Legan no mucho después, mientras su esposa fue acogida en el Hogar de Pony por la hermana María y la señora Pony, a instancias de la propia Candy enterada de su precaria situación que rozaba la indigencia, porque sus hijos habían dilapidado el patrimonio familiar, sin que el señor Legan y menos ella, hubieran podido hacer nada por evitarlo al incurrir en numerosas y elevadas deudas, algunas de juego, contraidas por Neil, a las que no podían hacer frente en modo alguno.

Por su parte Albert, continuó al frente de sus negocios, mientras la anciana tía abuela se retiraba a un discreto segundo plano. Al cabo de unos meses conoció a Sandra, la díscola y alocada hija de un capitán mercante que estaba yendo por el mal camino, debido al poco por no decir nulo caso que su atareado padre la dispensaba. La conoció durante una noche de juerga en Nueva Orleáns, para celebrar el éxito de un recién firmado contrato con un importante cliente. Ambos congeniaron y Albert logró alejarla de la banda de la que formaba parte, no sin antes tener que sostener un duelo a cuchillo con el jefe, que no estaba muy conforme en la decisión de la muchacha. Como era de esperar, el joven magnate salió airoso del difícil lance, y la asilvestrada Sandra no tardó en comprobar las ventajas de una vida de lujo, al tiempo que sus iniciales recelos hacia Albert no tardaron en derivar en un naciente amor que se tradujo en un enlace matrimonial un año después. El padre de la muchacha se retiró de la vida en la mar, logrando reconciliarse con Sandra sobre todo gracias a la influencia de su marido, que consiguió rebajar la tirantez y tensión existentes entre su esposa y su suegro.

Stear perdió la vida en la guerra, durante los últimos meses de la misma. Su avión fue abatido en llamas por la caza alemana, sin que tuviera alguna posibilidad de salvarse. Unos días después, fue aprobada por parte de las autoridades británicas, la introducción del paracaídas entre los pilotos militares, que habría podido preservar al infortunado muchacho de su desdichado final de haber dispuesto de él a tiempo. Mark dejó una nota dirigida a Candy alertándole del trágico final del joven inventor, porque si hubiera intervenido para salvarle como si hiciera en la otra dimensión, habría provocado una alteración tan radical y drástica, que habría destrozado el precario equilibrio de aquel mundo. Sin embargo, Candy que no tenía valor de leer la postrer carta que su amor le había dejado, la mantuvo guardada en su sobre cerrado durante mucho tiempo. Asistió al multitudinario funeral de Stear en compañía de Annie, y la desconsolada Patty, que se haría enfermera como Candy y partiría hacia la Europa de postguerra para ofrecerse como voluntaria en un intento de paliar tanto dolor y destrucción sin sentido para tratar de dárselo a su vida. Al contrario que Candy o Annie, permaneció soltera dedicada por entero a su labor humanitaria. No sabía si algún día volvería a abrir su corazón al amor pese a las constantes peticiones de mano que recibía por parte de los atribulados muchachos y veteranos de guerra que recibía, y a los que atendía con total dedicación.

Terry pensó en rehacer su vida y tras dejar el alcohol, y resignado a perder a Candy, retomó su interrumpida carrera dramática. Al contrario que le ocurriera a su madre, su talento y el hecho de ser hombre hicieron que el público olvidara sus escarceos con la bebida, y otros hechos desafortunados y pronto consiguió recobrar el favor del público, así como la posición predominante que había alcanzado dentro del mundo del teatro y que las multitudes aclamaran su nombre al final de cada representación dedicándole cerradas ovaciones. Algo después entró a formar parte de la compañía de teatro Strafford donde conoció a una actriz de grandes ojos azules y cabellos rubios con la que tras una breve e intensa relación, formalizó su compromiso Junto a la bella joven, conseguiría recobrar gradualmente la paz perdida, sin que nunca lograra olvidar del todo a la mujer a la que había amado con tal intensidad desde los lejanos días del Colegio San Pablo en Londres.

2

Dylan estaba jugando con un pequeño camión de bomberos que su tío Archie, al que solía llamar de esa manera, le había regalado. Después del divorcio de sus padres, los Cornwell se habían convertido en el principal sostén y apoyo de Candy y el niño, aparte de la protección que Albert, le seguía brindando. El pequeño que ya contaba con cinco años, se entretenía en el jardín de una casa de campo propiedad de los Cornwell, y que habían cedido a Candy y a su hijo para que pasaran unas relajadas vacaciones estivales en la campiña inglesa, alejados de los principales núcleos de población, aunque había una pequeña localidad cercana a la que Candy solía bajar a hacer la compra y proveerse de bienes de primera necesidad. Después de sus últimos desengaños con la vida y los hombres, prefería no prodigarse mucho por la aldea, porque no deseaba relacionarse demasiado con otras personas ahora que seguía necesitando de la suficiente tranquilidad para terminar de superar la pérdida de su único y gran amor y a pesar del largo periodo de tiempo transcurrido desde aquello, como desde el fin de su matrimonio.

Dylan señaló con el dedo índice derecho, con los ojos muy abiertos hacia el cielo, mientras soltaba de improviso el camión rojo en miniatura que cayó a sus pies, produciendo un leve y amortiguado sonido, al rebotar contra la hierba.

-Mamá, mamá, está bajando algo desde arriba –dijo señalando hacia un veloz objeto de forma indefinida que cruzaba el cielo de un horizonte a otro. El inusual meteorito iba dejado una estela de fuego, a medida que iba descendiendo a tierra, cada vez más, con creciente rapidez.

Candy ataviada con un sencillo vestido de lino, floreado sin mangas hasta las rodillas, y que llevaba un delantal no menos humilde sobre el mismo con flores y corazones estampados en la tela, estaba tendiendo la ropa en unas cuerdas dispuestas entre dos postes de piedra a modo de tendal, en el exterior de la casa, tras haber hecho la colada y depositarla en un gran barreño azul. Iba deslizando la ropa con parsimonia pero diestramente sobre los cordeles y asegurando cada prenda con un par de pinzas de madera, para continuar nuevamente con otra sin darse tregua en la repetitiva y monótona tarea. Se había recogido los cabellos rubios con un pañuelo anudado en torno a su barbilla y dejó su labor para observar extrañada, allá hacia donde su hijo le había indicado levantando la vista hacia lo alto. Entonces lo vio claramente. Un haz de luz que le resultaba muy familiar, que se extendía como la cola de un cometa detrás de una imprecisa y vaga forma humana, se dirigía decididamente hacia una gran extensión de agua próxima a la casa de campo, aunque de repente como si estuviera dotado de inteligencia propia, empezó a decelerar y a bajar con más suavidad como si temiera desencadenar un cataclismo de imprevistas consecuencias.

Candy exhaló una leve exclamación de asombro mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios y musitaba un apurado y tenue:

-¡Oh, cielo santo¡.

La joven apremió a su hijo para que se refugiara en la casa y no saliera de allí bajo ningún concepto hasta que ella retornara. El chiquillo quiso acompañarla y se negaba a obedecer con terquedad las instrucciones de su madre, pero la voz autoritaria y firme de Candy no admitía réplica alguna. Para suavizar la tirantez entre ambos, le propinó un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con voz suave:

-Vamos cielo, volveré enseguida. Solo voy a asegurarme de que ese fuego no vaya a incendiar el bosque –mintió Candy- puede que tengamos que alejarnos de la casa y bajar al pueblo a pedir ayuda.

El niño de cabellos negros cortos, y ojos increíblemente verdes, casi más que los de su madre y dotado de una excepcional inteligencia intuyó que le estaba engañando pero no quiso discutir más y aceptó resignado introducirse en la casa de campo, aguardando allí impaciente hasta su vuelta.

-Vuelve pronto mamá y prométeme que no te pasará nada.

Candy abrazó a Dylan y le susurró al oído:

-Te lo prometo cariño, mamá no tardará en retornar. No va a pasarme nada.

Candy tras lograr convencer al remiso Dylan, y arremangándose la falda, se internó con precaución entre los altos cañaverales que rodeaban la casa, adentrándose acto seguido en unas marismas poco profundas en las que croaban algunas ranas con pintas moteadas, y zumbaban diversos enjambres de mosquitos junto a las libélulas que volaban a ras del agua verdosa. Candy dio un respingo, esbozando una mueca de desagrado, al notar contrariada que el agua estaba más fría y turbia de lo que un primer momento había supuesto, pero vadeó con decisión sin detenerse ni un solo instante, el marjal. Avanzó fatigosamente, apartando las plantas acuáticas que se interponían a su paso con el dorso de la mano, y el nivel del agua por las rodillas mientras los insectos zumbaban a su lado, sobresaltándola a veces. Cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde el presunto meteorito había impactado, tal y como había supuesto con el corazón palpitándole con furia, en vez de una piedra ardiente y cuarteada, halló a un hombre muy joven en cuclillas, y desorientado tiznado de barro, de largos cabellos negros y ojos de azabache con semblante confundido, tembloroso y empapado de agua cenagosa. El muchacho no podía dejar de centrar sus pupilas oscuras, en las esmeraldas verdes que le contemplaban con fascinación y un amor mal disimulado y a duras penas contenido. El joven llevaba una cazadora negra hecha jirones sobre una astrosa camisa blanca de cuadros, y unos ajados pantalones vaqueros, y de su antebrazo derecho manaba algo de sangre. A unos pocos centímetros de él entre los nenúfares y los cañaverales, yacía una especie de arma oscura de amenazador aspecto, rematada en una ojiva cónica que parecía el principio de algún tipo de munición, que asomaba por la amenazante boca del cañón.

-¿ Quién eres ? –preguntó el joven sorprendido.

Pero Candy que sabía perfectamente cual era su identidad, se limitó a sonreír de forma encantadora mientras procuraba que sus lágrimas no empañaran su desbordante felicidad. Se despojó del pañuelo liberando sus largos cabellos rubios, como si se tratara de una catarata largamente contenida y lo anudó en torno a su antebrazo para cortar la hemorragia.

-Alguien que te conoce muy bien –declaró sonriente la chica respondiendo finalmente a su pregunta, que había quedado en suspenso en el aire, y ayudándole a levantarse, para conducirle hasta la casa de campo donde Dylan esperaba a su madre impacientemente.

Una sangre oscura manaba de su espalda mezclándose con el pestilente cieno de la marisma mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la pequeña casa de campo, pero eso a Candy parecía no preocuparle. Sabía que aquella especie de hemorragia no tardaría en cesar.

3

Algunos dicen que no todo está decidido ni escrito, y que existen tantos mundos alternativos y dimensiones paralelas como posibilidades de que una misma persona viva infinitas situaciones que no tienen porque ser coicidentes entre sí en diferentes mundos a la vez. Ella no podía saberlo, pero la dimensión en la que Mark y Haltoran habían recalado, daba por sentado tan fascinante posibilidad, porque otro Mark ajeno completamente a lo que había sucedido antes de que él llegara, surcó el tiempo por accidente y terminó encontrándose con Candy. La muchacha creyó que Mark, su Mark había regresado por ella, y achacó su inusual pregunta a una amnesia temporal que no tardaría en pasar, debido al shock producido por el impacto. Por su parte, el joven aceptó la versión de los hechos que Candy le ofrecía y asumió su nuevo rol con total naturalidad, ignorando que otro alter ego suyo había estado allí anteriormente preparando involuntariamente el terreno. Por supuesto, el primer Mark, ignoraba igualmente que otra versión suya recalaría a posteriori en la realidad alternativa, que tanto él como Haltoran y Mermadon habían dejado atrás, rumbo a la suya.

4

Mermadón aterrizó delante de la fachada principal de la mansión de los Legan produciendo más ruido de lo que Haltoran hubiera deseado. Esbozó una mueca de desagrado, mientras se aprestaba a bajarse de la espalda del robot tan pronto como sus pesados pies hollaron la tierra del sendero de grava que pasaba delante del frontispicio de la imponente mansión. Un poco más lejos divisó a Mark, que pese a haber salido algo después que Haltoran, le había aventajado y ahora estaba deshaciéndose de la sangre negra contaminada que era expelida a presión por las heridas que se abrían en la carne palpitante de su espalda. En el firmamento cuajado de estrellas flotaba una blanca luna, plena y tranquilizadora que iluminó la faz del principal responsable de aquella alucinante y terrible situación. Sin poder contenerse, Mark que estaba demasiado cansado por el largo viaje interdimensional y aun no recobrado de la purificación de su sistema circulatorio, extrajo su arma y la desplegó rápidamente apuntando hacia la imprecisa forma que se erguía ante ellos.

Haltoran intentó detenerle, porque tal vez hiciera enojar al voluble y temperamental ser que les miraba con expresión de concentrado interés. No parecía albergar la menor hostilidad hacia ellos, al contrario que Mark.

-Maldito –rugió sordamente Mark, mientras se disponía a recargar su arma con una ojiva cónica y un siniestro brillo en sus oscuros ojos. En esos momentos, la imagen del vizconde empezó a titilar parpadeando intermitentemente. Haltoran que aun estaba mareado por la reentrada en la dimensión, dijo intentando concentrarse:

-No está aquí Mark. Se trata solo de su imagen, como la otra vez.

-Así es –asintió gravemente el mago con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo –me habéis demostrado que los hombres aun son dignos de sobrevivir, que mi señor estaba equivocado al intentar exterminarlos por su pretendido egoísmo. Ahora pues, ya es hora de que me marche. Tal y como prometí jamás retornaré. En cuanto a tu esposa, despertará tan pronto como el arrebol tiña con sus primeras luces el horizonte. Tienes mi palabra. Ahora entra en tu hogar, Mark Anderson y retoma el curso de tu antigua vida.

Mark bajó lentamente el arma, activando los seguros de la munición explosiva que había liberado hacía un momento y poniéndosela en bandolera. Entonces el ser se desvaneció lentamente como si nunca hubiera existido, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. El taumaturgo se mesó la cuidada barba antes de desaparecer completamente y realizó un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Mark estaba tan agotado que solo pensaba en hacer lo que el vizconde le había pedido. No tenía fuerzas ni para enojarse. Entonces Haltoran se despidió de su amigo con un apretón de manos y se giró lentamente, con parsimonia. Tampoco él estaba de humor para grandes demostraciones de afecto, que tal vez afloraran con el nuevo y naciente día, una vez asumida la enormidad de cuanto habían emprendido y vivido durante algunos meses, que afortunadamente tal y como el mago les había prometido, no se tradujeron en un paso del tiempo proporcional, en su mundo. Todo seguía exactamente igual que antes de su precipitada partida. Por otra parte, todos dormíamos profundamente. El matrimonio Legan, yo que seguía soñando con la próxima cita con mi novia, y los miembros del servicio, que permanecían alojados en sus alcobas. Carlos y Dorothy descansaban abrazados en su lecho, mientras sus hijos reposaban en sus respectivos cuartos. Todos seguíamos ajenos al complicado drama que se había desatado a escasos metros de nosotros. Y tal vez fuera mejor así.

El joven pelirrojo abandonó lentamente la casa Legan, para retornar a la suya, Abrió la portezuela de su coche y entró en el habitáculo de su Hispano Suiza, que continuaba aparcado ante la cancela de la mansión de los Legan, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero repujado. Haltoran, complacido por el sedoso tacto de la tapicería sobre su piel, deslizó la mano por el salpicadero suavemente, casi con veneración. Nunca un acto tan prosaico para él, como subirse a un automóvil y conducirlo, se le antojó tan maravilloso y gratificante. Si todo iba bien, Annie, y Alan en su habitación, continuarían durmiendo a pierna suelta, plácidamente sin haberse enterado de su ausencia. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción acarició el volante con dedos trémulos y arrancó el contacto mientras conducía el imponente descapotable hacia su hogar, incapaz de creer que la normalidad volvería a ser la tónica dominante en su vida. El ronroneante sonido del potente motor era música para sus oídos. Mermadon se le quedó mirando pensativo, mientras recordando súbitamente la ronda de inspección en torno a la mansión que había dejado pendiente, la retomó junto con sus quehaceres habituales, como si nada de particular hubiera ocurrido.

5

Mark entró con paso vacilante en su habitación tras subir las escalinatas que conducían a las dependencias del segundo piso de la gran mansión. Con el corazón palpitándole salvajemente posó sus dedos agarrotados sobre el pomo dorado de la puerta de doble hoja. Lanzó un leve suspiro y suplicó que todo aquello hubiera servido para algo. Si el vizconde había decidido castigarle a través de Candy no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Aun pretendiendo vengarse, no lo encontraría probablemente jamás aunque peinara palmo a palmo todo el planeta. Confió en que tras aquellas puertas hubiera una razón por la que seguir viviendo, porque sin Candy, después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos recientemente, no tendría sentido para él continuar respirando. Contuvo el aliento y entró en la habitación moviéndose torpemente en la penumbra. Su esposa estaba reclinada en la cama de dosel y respiraba plácidamente. Mark se acercó a Candy y observó como la joven se removía inquieta dando vueltas sobre si misma. Mark se desvistió lentamente, queriendo creer que todo había retornado a la normalidad más usual y anodina, y enfundándose en el mismo pijama del que se había desprendido con rapidez, para vestirse con sus viejas ropas, a efectos de cumplir con la descabellada misión impuesta por el secuaz de su antiguo enemigo, se tendió de costado junto a su mujer abrazándola, y acariciando su piel con devoción. Un copioso llanto afloró de sus ojos, para terminar sumido en un reparador y duradero sueño.

6

-Papá papá, mamá, mamá.

Dos voces infantiles se entremezclaban a coro al unísono, colándose por detrás de la puerta, que se abrió de improviso para franquear la entrada de dos niños. Ambos hermanos buscaban con insistencia a sus padres. Los rayos de sol del nuevo día se filtraban por las rendijas de los póstigos, mientras Mark ya despierto acariciaba los rizos rubios de su encantadora esposa. Entonces Candy abrió lentamente los ojos y sus párpados dejaron al descubierto sus pupilas de esmeralda que se encontraron con las de Mark, que incapaz de contenerse la tomó entre sus brazos besándola de repente y con tal apasionamiento que Candy se sorprendió gratamente estremecida de placer, aunque estaba un poco azorada porque delante, observándoles a corta distancia de la cabecera de su cama estaban Maikel y Marianne en pijama y en camisón respectívamente, mirándoles con infinita expresión de felicidad.

-Mark, cariño ¿ qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Candy con voz ligeramente chillona por el imprevisto abrazo, intentando que le diera un respiro y establecer una precaria tregua en el asalto amoroso del que le hacía objeto su marido, mientras intentaba apartarle con sus manos, sin demasiado éxito – es como si no me hubieras visto en mucho tiempo. Además están los niños delante. Repórtate mi vida.

Por lo menos, ambos estaban razonable y decorasamente vestidos opinó Candy para sus adentros, exhalando un suspiro de alivio porque temía haberse despojado de sus ropas por la noche, cosa que no hizo porque el frío que hacía aquella madrugada le disuadió de ello. Llevaba puesta una bata de raso sobre el camisón de encaje, y Mark un pijama de rayas blancas y azules.

Mark estuvo a punto de echarse a reír de no ser por el trágico significado, que aquella inocente frase formulada por su mujer con total naturalidad, sin pensarlo encerraba tras su aparente simplicidad. Respiró a pleno pulmón mientras se puso a reír al fin, incontroladamente para la perplejidad de Candy, mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos rubios y la levantaba en volandas, haciéndola protestar levemente al llevarla a cuestas como si fuera una pluma, por toda la alcoba ante la mirada divertida de sus dos hijos.

-Mark, Mark bájame por favor, cada día eres más crío. Parece que hayas vuelto a la infancia. ¿ Qué van a decir nuestros hijos ?

-Te quiero, te quiero mi vida –le dijo, estampándole otro sonoro y largo beso en sus sonrosados labios, que la volvió a coger por sorpresa y que ni vio venir. Candy continuaba sin entender que había producido semejante efusividad en Mark, hasta que finalmente el joven, más tranquilo y relajado la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, mientras Maikel y Marianne reían palmoteando alegres y contentos, por lo mucho que sus padres se querían.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo Candy pellizcándole con afecto el mentón y los mofletes- pero te agradecería que le contases a tu esposa y a tus hijos porqué estás tan eufórico hoy –dijo sentándose a su lado sobre la cama que estaba completamente deshecha con las sábanas y las mantas desparramados por doquier, y enlazando sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su marido.

-Tengo que narraros una historia, una historia increíble que no estoy seguro de que me vayáis a creer –dijo Mark suscitando la curiosidad y el interés de su familia concentrada en torno a él en la espaciosa habitación.

-Ni yo mismo sé por donde empezar y tal vez, todo esto lo haya soñado, pero os la quiero relatar igualmente –dijo Mark mientras Marianne se subía en sus rodillas y Maikel se apretujaba contra su madre, aguardando expectante, el momento en que el prometido, y supuestamente increíble relato diera comienzo.

Mark empezó a hablar mientras la vida bajo la égira del nuevo y radiante día, recobraba lentamente su ritmo y pulso habituales en la mansión de los Legan, y todos nos íbamos levantando de nuestras camas como si nada. Afuera Mermadon continuaba ayudando al señor Wittman, que estaba ya trabajando en el jardín de buena mañana. El anciano jardinero se atusó los cabellos canos, y recolocó las gruesas y ajadas gafas negras redondas sobre su nariz, bajo la cual afloraba el gran y característico mostacho blanco junto con sus poblada y venerable barba, y mientras tomaba entre sus callosas y curtidas manos, un saco de abono que Mermadon le tendía con sumo cuidado desde un desvencijado carro que el robot estaba descargando a pulso, sentenció complacido alzando sus pobladas cejas blancas y mirando por un instante hacia el sol, que ya despuntaba entre las montañas:

-Hoy va a ser un hermoso día.

Mermadon le observó con sus sensores rojos a modo de ojos tras el visor blindado, y asintió con lentitud y solemnidad, coincidiendo total y plenamente con él.

7

Tomas Carson estaba compartiendo una botella de excelente vino en compañía de su amigo y colega, Jack Owen. El afable anciano conversaba animadamente con su vecino, cuyo carácter había mejorado sustancialmente. Durante un momento de su charla salió a relucir la muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, a la cual los dos hombres habían conocido por diversas circunstancias casi al mismo tiempo. Tomas guardaba un terrible y vergonzoso secreto del que Owen sabía, pero que jamás había hecho público ni lo haría. Tomas siendo un forajido en Norteamérica había secuestrado a Candy para venderla a algún europeo o norteamericano rico, pero finalmente, arrepentido por su acción ignominiosa la dejó libre, permitiendo que el caravanero Marcos García se atribuyera el mérito de su liberación. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella, Candy no le reconoció pero él a ella sí. Meneó la cabeza y se sirvió otro generoso trago de vino para apartar de su mente aquel penoso recuerdo. El líquido oscuro llenó el interior del vaso de cristal, casi hasta rebosar por el borde.

Comprendiendo la tribulación de su amigo, Owen posó una mano en su hombro y dijo comprensivo:

-Estoy convencido de que ella te hubiera perdonado de todas maneras, amigo Carson.

Tomas asintió mientras apoyaba su mejilla izquierda en la palma de la mano del mismo lado. Lanzó un suspiro evocador, y levantando su vista contempló a través de la ventana como su hija Susie, a la que Candy debía la vida, jugaba con un muchacho tocado con una gorra a cuadros, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros que Tomas había adoptado prácticamente, rescatándole de la indigencia. Era hijo de un marinero ahogado en el mar y amigo de Jacobus. El propio Jacobus Jasquine se lo había confiado a su vez a Tomas, para que se hiciera cargo de él, porque el endeudado armador y capitán, debido a su precaria economía no podía mantenerlo. El hombre no supo negarse y Cookie como le llamaban todos cariñosamente entró a formar parte de su familia. Parecía sentir un especial afecto y predilección por su hija, y sus otros dos hijos varones hicieron pronto buenas migas con él. Algún día seguiría los pasos de su padre embarcándose en un navío mercante con destino al Japón y formándose como experto marinero durante años. Con el discurrir del tiempo se casaría con Susie con la que tendría dos hijos, un niño y niña a los que bautizaron como Mark y Candy respectivamente, y que alegrarían la vejez de su antaño iracundo y taciturno abuelo.

8

Bryan Anderson se levantó tras una agitada pesadilla en la que se entremezclaban recuerdos de su atroz y portentoso descubrimiento en los desérticos parajes de Iraq, así como visiones en las que veía a su hijo en fragante y terrible peligro. Su agitación era tanta que su mujer Eleonor, le despertó sacudiéndole frenéticamente por los hombros.

-Cariño, cariño, ¿ qué te ocurre ? estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Bryan se pasó una mano por los lustrosos y apelmazados cabellos y la frente y terminó por despertarse. Se reclinó sobre la cama y despegó la cabeza de la almohada sobre la que había dejado un rastro de sudor.

-Nuestros hijos Eleonor –dijo con voz entrecortada, respirando con dificultad- vi que estaban en peligro. Era algo tan real…

Eleonor apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su marido. Le rodeó con sus brazos y musitó lentamente para calmarle:

-Todo ha sido una pesadilla. Mira querido, -dijo descorriendo la cortina de raso con la mano izquierda permitiendo que la radiante luz matutina inundara la habitación, y señalando con la otra, que sobresalía de la amplia manga de su bata de seda -mi hija y Mark están paseando por el jardín de su mansión en compañía de Maikel y Marianne, y por su actitud parecen más enamorados que nunca.

Ambas propiedades estaban prácticamente lindando la una con la otra puerta con puerta, por lo que el padre de Mark podía verlos sin dificultad alguna.

Bryan se precipitó al balcón de su habitación. Apoyó sus firmes manos sobre la balaustrada de mármol blanco y constató lo que su esposa le había referido. Se vistió rápidamente y salió al encuentro del matrimonio entrando en la mansión Legan una vez que Carlos, tras responder a sus frenéticos toques de timbre, le franqueó la entrada. Excepcionalmente el tropel de chiquillos que siempre seguían al mayordomo de los Legan allá donde fuese, no estaban con él, porque sus hijos aun no se habían levantado de sus camas por ser demasiado temprano, aunque Dorothy ya había comenzado con sus quehaceres domésticos habituales tras prodigarle algunos de sus efusivos abrazos y sonoros y apasionados besos, persiguiéndole por toda la finca.

Padre e hijo se miraron unos instantes sorprendidos y finalmente se abrazaron mutuamente en silencio. Candy fue al encuentro de su madre y sus hijos tomaron la mano de su abuela, contemplando a su abuelo sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Marianne agarrada a las faldas de Eleonor lloró para conseguir que su abuela le prestase atención y la aun hermosa mujer la tomó entre sus brazos meciéndola con afecto.

Brian y su hijo sabían sin necesidad de palabras, que la larga separación entre ellos, la misma que le había mantenido apartado de sus seres queridos, había terminado. Brian la había intuido mejor que ningún otro de los miembros de la familia.

En cuanto al vizconde nadie podría afirmar a ciencia cierta hacia donde se había dirigido. Tal vez ni él mismo lo supiera realmente.

9

Archie Cornwell convino que las drogas estaban destrozando su salud. Se estaba matando lentamente, perdiendo la clientela que antaño acudía a su prestigioso bufete de abogados, debido a sus continuos y cada vez mayores fracasos que le hacían perder un caso de dos. Se replanteó su lamentable estilo de vida y tras someterse a una exhaustiva cura de desintoxicación en un balneario suizo rodeado de altas montañas nevadas y bucólicas vistas resurgió como un hombre nuevo y completamente renovado. Se convenció de que no valía la pena continuar destrozándose por amor. Candy seguiría junto a Mark y el lamentable caso de Albert que aun purgaba en la cárcel por sus delitos le convenció de que no reformarse, continuaría por el mismo camino. Cuando abandonó Suiza empezó de cero logrando reencauzar su existencia realizando un viaje por Europa, que aun se estaba recobrando de la tremenda tragedia que la había asolado y que un puñado de hombres excepcionales y su robot habían logrado acortar minimizando en parte sus horrísonos efectos. Un día visitó un pequeño pueblo francés fronterizo con Alemania, donde habían instalado un campamento sanitario estadounidense desde finales del conflicto. Impresionado por los horrores que presenció, familias enteras destrozadas y separadas, viviendas arrasadas hasta los cimientos, tullidos, mutilados y hambre y miseria por doquier, el joven sufrió una profunda crisis personal que le llevó a volver a replantearse sus metas y creencias. Había estado a punto de renunciar al preciado y precioso don de la vida que a otros les había sido arrebatado o denegado injustamente. ¿ Qué eran sus problemas personales comparados con esas desdichas ?, ¿ confrontados a tales tragedias ?, prácticamente nada. De forma que tras meditarlo seriamente abandonó la abogacía para disgusto de su familia e ingresó en el Seminario. Unos años después se ordenó sacerdote y fue destinado a una pequeña parroquia del norte de Francia, casi por petición propia. Prácticamente toda la familia Legan al completo, la suya propia y el padre de Mark junto con su esposa Eleonor, fueron a visitarle y fueron a orar ante la tumba de Manfred Von Ritchtofen, el célebre Barón Rojo que había resultado ser el tío de Candy y hermano de Eleonor. Candy depositó una bella corona de flores sobre la lápida, y acto seguido Archie, enfundado en sus ropajes eclesiásticos, ofrendó un breve servicio religioso por su alma. Todos escucharon en sepulcral silencio, y recogimiento durante la ceremonia, rezando con fervor. Eleonor sostenida por su marido, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y permaneció allí honrando la memoria de su malogrado hermano.

Mermadon habría querido regresar a Francia para rememorar sus andanzas en los campos de batalla de la Gran Guerra, que no es que fuesen demasiado pródigas en hechos emocionantes, porque se pasó el resto de la contienda en un sótano militar fabricando armamento antitanque, excepto el día en que abandonó su encierro para rescatar a Candy y un grupo de enfermeras y soldados heridos perdidos en los bosques cercanos al frente, pero era prácticamente imposible. El robot algo contrariado se enrabietó aunque enseguida coincidió en que no merecía la pena ni era propio de él, retornando a sus faenas de costumbre tras dolerse brevemente por haberse enfadado por primera vez, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

10

Carlos Valdés colgó la chaqueta de su uniforme de mayordomo, en la percha nacarada que le aguardaba solitaria en un rincón del pequeño pero confotable salón amueblado con mimo y buen gusto. Debido a sus estimables servicios y lealtad, el señor Legan había ordenado levantar una coqueta pero espaciosa casa adosada al cobertizo donde Candy viviera por orden y mandato expreso de la señora Legan, que en aquel entonces no era capaz de concebir tan siquiera el menor atisbo de bondad y compasión en su corazón, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo que el duro caparazón se resquebrajara. Carlos, que había amado a Candy sin esperanzas, para encontrar el verdadero amor se dejó caer en la mullida butaca dispuesta junto a la chimenea, en la crepitaba un acogedor fuego que Dorothy había encendido nada más llegar a su hogar, un poco antes que su marido. Carlos suspiró. La casa estaba en silencio, aunque desde la cocina se escuchaba la alegre voz de Dorothy que canturreaba mientras preparaba la comida. Sus hijos e hijas aun estaban en el colegio, aunque no tardarían en llegar para llenarlo todo con sus estridentes y alegres gritos infantiles. De nuevo se repetirían las escenas de los abrazos aderezados por los besos de su mujer, y nuevamente no le dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra hasta que finalmente, se sentaran ante la gran mesa que Carlos había tenido que encargar para poder acomodar a su numerosa familia. El joven sonrió. Sus ojos verdes de muñeco se fijaron en el reloj de pared y en ese momento, el cuco apareció repentinamente empujando dos portezuelas a ambos lados a su paso, enumerando con su voz aguda la hora, mientras sonaban dos campanadas de resonancias huecas y solemnes en el carrillón, regalo de los señores Legan.

-Las dos –dijo subiéndose la manga para consultar un reloj de pulsera que solo existía en su imaginación- hora de comer –dijo en voz baja, mientras sonreía cariacontecido cuando comprobó tardiamente que en vez del visor digital de su cronómetro solo estaba su piel ligeramente rosada, cubierta de vello. Se bajó la manga de su chaleco con un gesto de contrariedad y dirigió su atención hacia la cocina. La voz de su esposa se había vuelto más clara e inteligible ahora que la puerta de la cocina estaba entornada. Por un momento, intuyó su silueta mientras la trenza castaña ondeaba sobre su espalda. La joven llevaba unas manoplas de tela gruesa, porque estaba horneando pan que había introducio, con sumo cuidado en el receptáculo, del horno de cerámica.

En ese momento, Carlos empezó a recordar la manera en la que su vida, anodina y gris, hasta aquellos instantes cruciales dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para adentrarse en unos terrenos que hasta entonces se le habían antojado como pertenecientes a los dominios de la magia y la fantasía más desbordantes.

11

La cola avanzaba lentamente mientras rostros adustos y entristecidos contemplaban con impaciencia el momento en que la persona que estaba justo delante empezara a moverse, y esta a su vez hiciera lo mismo, trasmitiéndose dicha impaciencia y anhelo porque la tortura de la espera pasara lo antes posible, a la totalidad de la larga y serpeante fila de personas que daba la vuelta en torno a la oficina, situada en los bajos de un edificio de ladrillo rojo destinados a dependencias gubernativas. Carlos pateó el suelo, porque el intenso frío le estaba inmovilizando los dedos y haciendo que se arquearan como las garras de un ave rapaz. Embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabán, pero fue en vano. Miró a su alrededor y prácticamente, vio su situación reflejada en infinitud de dramas personales que no cejaban en su empeño de encontrar una salida por nimia que fuera a la acuciente necesidad de un trabajo. El vaho del aliento de cientos de personas, inundaba el gélido ambiente, mientras todas las miradas se centraban en el rótulo situado sobre las puertas batientes de cristales sucios y cubiertos de escarcha.

"OFICINA DE EMPLEO" –deletreó Carlos, intentando no perder su turno. El paro y la crisis azotaban con fuerza al país, en especial la ciudad donde el pequeño joven se había criado y nacido, aunque por desgracia era algo generalizado.

Había sido minero, repartidor y albañil, pero ahora todo había cambiado. La prosperidad que parecía eterna y en la que el país se había instalado, se desvaneció de la noche a la mañana. Nadie sabía ni como ni cuando se saldría de aquella tremenda crisis. Los primeros conatos de enfrentamiento, entre los agotados y desesperados que aspiraban a un trabajo no tardaron en llegar, porque la fila discurría muy lentamente y algunos intentaron colarse. Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso, fue el anuncio de un empleado que salió al exterior, de que ya por ese día no se entregarían más números. El hombre agitó los brazos pidiendo silencio. Los presentes obedecieron temiéndose lo peor y Carlos, sospechando que pronto habría jaleo, se salió de la fila, para alborozo del compañero que venía detrás.

-¿ Me cedes tu puesto ? –le preguntó un joven de rostro ancho y nervudo, sobre cuya frente caían mechones de pelo rubio desgreñado, que escapaban del borde de una ancha boina de lana.

Carlos se encogió de hombros y asintió. Se alejó lentamente de la retorcida cadena humana, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija en las baldosas de la acera, mientras a su espalda sonaban voces nerviosas y airadas disputándose torvamente, el puesto que Carlos había dejado vacante. Las voces subieron de tono y pronto se llegó a las manos. El funcionario que había salido a dar la mala noticia de que no se atendería a más demandantes de empleo por ese día, se refugió rápidamente en la oficina y por si acaso, atrancó las puertas por dentro hasta que los caldeados ánimos se tranquilizaran. Llovieron los golpes y el tumulto fue convirtiéndose en una multitudinaria pelea que conllevó la intervención de la Policía, pero Carlos estaba ya lejos para verlo. Caminó por las calles grises y solitarias de su ciudad, cuando una cartera de cuero negra llamó su atención. Se agachó y tomándola entre sus manos, alcanzó a leer algunas líneas entre las que le pareció intuir conceptos de los que había oído hablar de cuando en cuando, en los monótonos y funestos telediarios e informativos, que solo trataban de la doliente realidad que aquejaba al mundo, porque dicha y cruda realidad, no daba para más.

Sus ojos saltaron de un párrafo a otro. Leyó términos como "Acelerador de partículas", "iridium 270" y otros acompañados de diagramas y gráficos de máquinas que no lograba ni imaginar siquiera cual sería su auténtica utilidad. Algunos párrafos están subrayados o resaltados con un rotulador fosforescente. Carlos se dispuso a dirigirse hacia una comisaría para informar de su hallazgo, por si el despistado propietario que lo había perdido, acertaba a pasar por allí a recogerlo, cuando mi voz atrajo su atención. Intrigado, me miró. Un hombre grueso, con gafas redondas y ojos pequeños le estaba observando y reclamando su atención mientras realizaba gestos con las manos

. Llevaba un sombrero de fieltro y una gabardina verde algo ajada, cuyos pantalones amenazaban con desprenderse de un momento a otro. Ese era yo. Me aproximé al reconocer el logotipo de mis empresas y contento por haber recobrado aquellos documentos cruciales que había perdido tontamente. Cuando Carlos y yo nos encontramos por vez primera, y una vez le demostré que era quien afirmaba ser, me sorprendió su mirada en la que entreví una honradez y un coraje inusitados. Su aspecto desharrapado aunque pulcro y limpio para tan humilde apariencia, hizo que le invitara a tomar un café porque el joven rechazaba el dinero que le estaba ofreciendo por su inestimable y oportuna ayuda.

De camino a una cafetería cercana le miré de reojo y realicé una observación para continuar la conversación que apenas habíamos iniciado.

-Tienes aspecto de no haberlo pasado muy bien precisamente –comenté casi sin pensarlo. Callé de improviso temeroso de haberle ofendido sin pretenderlo.

Pero lejos de enojarse, el joven asintió y me confesó la cruda realidad de su día a día:

-No tengo un trabajo desde hace dos años, y el paro se me ha terminado –dijo con un suspiro y un deje de resignación.

Estaba tan agotado y harto de buscar un trabajo que no llegaba nunca, que optó por desahogarse conmigo aunque no nos conociéramos de nada aun, y yo accedí a escuchar su historia, pese a que no tuviera mucho que contarme. Era huérfano. De hecho, lo habían abandonado al nacer en la casa de su abuelo materno, con el que estaba desde entonces. Sus padres vivían pero no deseaban saber nada de él, y a su abuelo, al cual le habían concedido la custodia del pequeño, que aceptara a regañadientes, le traía sin cuidado si aparecía por casa o no retornaba más. Para eludir la acción de la Justicia, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, y a falta de otros parientes vivos que pudieran hacerse cargo del niño, la elección recayó sobre el abuelo de Carlos. El anciano sabía cual era el paradero de su hija y su yerno, pero no soltó prenda. Nunca revelaría que se habían dirigido hacia Australia, ni siquiera a Carlos, aunque alcanzase la edad suficiente para entender ciertas cosas, y tuviese el debido uso de razón.

Cuando Claudia reveló a su padre que quería emprender una nueva vida, sin ataduras, como lo que representaba para ella su hijo recién nacido, el hombre tomó al niño en brazos. Observó sus ojos verdes de aspecto soñador, que depositaron una mirada de curiosidad en los suyos. Carlos rió y tomó con sus manitas los dedos curtidos y ajados por efecto de una dura vida de trabajo del anciano. Se limitó a observar a Claudia y dijo con voz cascada y con reproche:

-Eso es lo que significa tu hijo para ti, una atadura, un engorro –dijo con tristeza.

Claudia se giró y salió corriendo por la puerta. Se tragó las lágrimas y sus anhelos de abrazar a su hijo y rectificar la absurda decisión que había tomado, pero se contuvo. No se echaría atrás. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente sin molestarse siquiera por cerrar la puerta que había quedado entornada. Sus pasos apresurados, entreverados con algunos suspiros nerviosos, se escucharon con un apagado eco que subía por el hueco de la escalera. Abajo, la esperaba su marido para marcharse sin más dilación hacia el otro extremo del mundo. Aquella sería la última vez que el anciano vería a su hija menor.

Aunque el viejo le había tratado razonablemente bien, no se podía decir que entre nieto y abuelo hubiera un fuerte lazo de afectividad, ni siquiera una relación fluida. Por lo que, si esa tarde invernal y las que siguieran, no entraba por la puerta, el anciano se encogería de hombros y tal vez lo lamentase un poco, pero nada más. Y como Carlos era mayor de edad, obviamente no podía retenerle. Me contó su vida por encima, al abrigo de un humeante taza de café y un plato bien surtido de croassants y pastas de te. Carlos no pudo evitar engullir aquellos deliciosos dulces. Hacía tiempo que no los probaba y casi había olvidado su sabor. Su vida había sido gris y muy manida. Me habló del colegio donde sufría las burlas de sus compañeros debido a su baja estatura y su apariencia frágil y cortés, de las penurias pasadas, de los duros trabajos que había tenido que desempeñar para salir adelante y de cómo su resignación habían formado en él un carácter templado y tranquilo. Tras aquellas soñadoras pupilas, se escondía una gran inteligencia y determinación, matizadas por una honda tristeza.

Su rostro se me asemejó a un muñeco de ventrilocuo, con el aspecto de un risueño y alegre niño. Solo que Carlos no era ningún niño, ni su estado de ánimo era precisamente rayano con el optimismo. Reflexioné unos instantes. En mi empresa había quedado un puesto vacante en la sección de personal y por proponérselo, no perdía nada. La única pega que tenía es que tendría que acompañarme al otro extremo del mundo, más concretamente hasta Tokio. Tomé aire, intuyendo una negativa o una respuesta airada, porque tal vez creyera que trataba de tomarle el pelo, y le pregunté con una gran sonrisa, mientras me rascaba la frente salpicada por algunos inoportunos granos:

-¿ Te gustaría trabajar para mí ?

Carlos movió la cabeza lentamente para afirmar. Intuía que aquel desconocido entrado en carnes no pretendía ni gastarle una broma, o meterle en algún desafortunado aprieto. Con aquel simple gesto, el joven y yo sellaríamos una amistad imperecedera, solo que en aquellos momentos ninguno de los dos podíamos saberlo. Y muchísimo menos, lo que vendría a continuación de la mano de un pedante joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que pretendía ser un genial inventor y un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos de azabache, que imprimiría un brutal e inesperado giro a nuestras vidas.

Tras atravesar varias calles repletas de gente apresurada y vehículos cuyos conductores se enzarzaban en sonoros conciertos de ensordecedores pitidos, entramos en una finca que había conocido tiempos mejores, pero que aun conservaba cierto aire señorial. Los edificios residenciales habían sido reconvertidos en apartamentos de bajo coste, y muchos vecinos vivían allí en régimen de alquiler, aunque el piso donde vivían Carlos y su abuelo, era propiedad del segundo. Pese a todo, el anciano había conseguido jubilarse con una pensión relativamente solvente como para cubrir sus magras necesidades y las de su nieto, que había sido desde siempre, un niño muy callado. Sin juguetes, sin mimos ni carantoñas, su falta de exigencias fruto de su resignado mutismo, le había granjeado el respeto de su abuelo, que no podía concebir como un niño de tan corta edad no reclamara algún juguete por su cumpleaños, o tan siquiera, por las fiestas navideñas, aunque lo aceptara con la misma resignación muda y callada de la que hacía gala su nieto.

Al principio, no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que hacerse cargo del niño, pero finalmente aceptó pese a que no era dado precisamente, a exteriorizar sus sentimientos o a prodigarse en muestra de afecto o cariño. Era una carga para él, pero aceptó. Aunque el chico no recibiera el cariño que debiera, por lo menos, si era lo bastante fuerte llegaría a la edad adulta, porque en lo que respectaba a sus padres, tenían previsto abandonarlo como a un perro a su suerte, a los rigores de la intemperie. Quizás esa era la razón por la que nunca reveló a su nieto la identidad de su padre y de su madre, y Carlos después de preguntarlo un par de veces sin obtener respuesta tropezando con el mutismo del anciano, no insistió más, y nadie volvió a hablar del tema en aquella casa, en el seno de la improvisada familia sin palabras que habían formado entre él y su abuelo. El silencio de su abuelo era algo que el niño respetaba y aceptaba sin más, como el anciano aceptaba el carácter retraido e introvertido de su nieto.

Cruzamos un pequeño parque con algunos bancos ocupados por ancianos o jóvenes que se limitaban a dejar transcurrir el tiempo, sentados durantes horas sin hacer nada. Había una hilera de farolas ornamentales, que pretendían imitar a las de gas, y nos adentramos en un portal sumido en la penumbra. Carlos me refirió que habían cortado la luz por falta de pago, aunque su abuelo y algunos inquilinos seguían disponiendo de corriente eléctrica, ya que conseguían pagar las facturas y sobrevivir a un tiempo llegando a fin de mes, aunque a duras penas. Aun en medio de tanta miseria, se podían considerar afortunados por continuar teniendo electricidad y lo suficiente para subsistir. Con el agua o el gas ocurría otro tanto de lo mismo. El abuelo de Carlos era muy envidiado entre los vecinos del decadente y cada vez más ruinoso bloque de apartamentos, que había conocido tiempos mejores, porque además disponía de agua corriente y gas natural. El atribuía su discreto éxito a que había sabido administrarse y ahorrar lo suficiente, antes de que la temida ola de la crisis, se abatiera con fiereza sobre la gente, y arrasara prácticamente con todo y con todos.

Esa misma tarde, después de tocar el timbre del segundo piso, del portal A, en un bloque de apartamentos, que hasta entonces había sido el único hogar que hubiera conocido, sin obtener respuesta, Carlos me pidió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo tras meditar durante unos instantes con gesto concentrado. Intrigado por su petición, arranqué una hoja de mi agenda de tapas de cuero negro, y le presté mi estilográfica de oro, tendiéndole ambas cosas. El muchacho redactó rápidamente en el rellano de la escalera, una escueta pero concisa nota para su abuelo, que deslizó debajo del quicio de la puerta. Después Carlos asintió mientras me devolvía la estilográfica, y me dijo lacónico:

-Ya podemos marcharnos.

Se me antojó un tanto forzado y triste. Así sin despedirse, sin tratar siquiera de contactar con su abuelo, de comentarle que tal vez no volviera jamás, pero tal como me había referido Carlos, a su abuelo tanto le daba si regresaba como si no y yo por mi parte, no alegué nada ni insistí en que continuara llamando para que el hombre le abriera la puerta.

Por otra parte, el anciano siempre se había negado a revelarle la identidad de sus padres, y Carlos, no se había revelado exigiendo respuestas claras y concisas. Aquello suscitó la extrañeza del viejo, pero ambos aprendieron a soportarse en silencio, sin reprocharse ni echarse nada en cara. De esa forma la convivencia entre ambos, aunque muy precaria, fue posible y más llevadera. El viejo obtenía compañía y algunos ingresos por cuidarle, y Carlos un techo bajo el que refugiarse y estar al abrigo de la intemperie, que no de la que fustigaba su alma y su corazón.

Horas después, cuando el octogenario Javier Rodríguez Martos despertara de su profunda y estridente siesta en el ajado y desconchado, pero mullido sofá, en el que se había tendido para dormirse plácidamente, y se levantase tras un gran y prolongado bostezo, desperazándose lentamente, para prepararse un café bien cargado, después de una intensa sesión de ronquidos estridentes y agudos, tal vez, camino de la cocina, reparara en la nota de despedida de su nieto, junto a la puerta del vestíbulo, que había deslizado por debajo, y que rezaba:

"_Querido abuelo._

_Me ha salido un trabajo algo lejos de aquí con unas condiciones inmejorables. No es probable que vuelva, aunque trataré de ponerme en contacto contigo. Ya te llamaré o escribiré._

_Sin más se despide tu nieto, esperando que sigas cuidándote como siempre:_

_Carlos"._

Esa misma tarde, tomariamos un avión con destino al archipiélago japonés.

Durante años, los intentos de Carlos por comunicarse con Javier fueron infructuosos. El anciano recibía las cartas, pero aunque las leía, se negaba a contestarle.

12

-Y esa es Canis Mayor.

La voz de Mark sonaba en los oídos del entusiasmado y pequeño observador didáctica y afable, después de haber sido largamente anhelada y ansiada. Maikel continuaba escuchando las atentas y emotivas frases que su padre iba pronunciando sin apartar por ello ni un instante su ojo derecho de la mirilla del telescopio, que entre padre e hijo había trasladado entre risas y confidencias hasta el jardín, emplazándolo a muy pocos pasos del banco de piedra donde Haltoran le salvara la vida, aplicando una brutal y arriesgada, pero eficaz técnica que cualquier médico de pro, habría denunciado automáticamente como bárbara y primitiva. El inteligente y perspicaz niño, al que Candy y Mark habían puesto mi nombre, como un homenaje que a veces sentía que no merecía, no solo había comprendido a la perfección el mortal peligro por el que atravesara su padre aquella noche, si no que bajo la apariencia de cuento o fábula infantil del relato que su padre les detallara aquella mañana, en la habitación donde también se encontraba su madre, había algo más oscuro y siniestro a la par que triste. En un primer momento, iba a detallarles con rigurosa precisión cuanto había sucedido en el breve y aparente lapso de una noche, en un universo paralelo, situado tal vez a una distancia inconcebible de su realidad, o quizás pegado a la misma, pero Mark cambió de opinión y les narró el enrevesado sueño que decía haber experimentado. Mark prefirió considerarlo como tal. Ni su viaje hacia Neo Verona podía ser tildado de extravagante en comparación con la triste tesitura a la que un taumaturgo, al servicio de un demente les había abocado. Marianne tomó la historia de su padre, como un bello cuento infantil, al que aplaudió entusiasmada, mientras botaba sobre el regazo de Candy, que a duras penas podía sostenerla, porque cuando su hija se exaltaba por algo, parecía cobrar una fuerza descomunal para una niña de su edad. Candy suspiró contrariada. Tal vez fuera otra cara más del legado del iridium, pero se consideraba afortunada si no pasaba de la excepcional inteligencia adquirida por sus dos hermosos retoños. Sabía y comprendía perfectamente, que los efectos del iridium en su esposo serían permanentes y tendría que convivir con ellos de por vida, aunque si Mark no tenía que recurrir a sus tremendos poderes este permanecería aletargado durante mucho tiempo. La joven madre se mesó las coletas porque Marianne se empeñaba en deshacérselas una y otra vez. No obstante no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Había tenido el mismo sueño que su marido, pero lo achacó a algún efecto residual de la conexión mental entre ambos, el más errático y caprichoso de las facultades de Mark. En cuanto a Maikel, sabía perfectamente que cuanto relataba su padre había tenido lugar. Tal vez fuera por el iridium, o quizás la férrea voluntad del niño, pero aquella aciaga noche más oscura y fría de costumbre, logró vencer el poderoso influjo hipnótico del vizconde y ser testigo de una escena que le heló la sangre en las venas. Presenció como el fantasma del escurridizo ser dialogaba con su padre, imponiéndole las condiciones del mortal y terrible juego que debía superar, si quería que Candy volviera a abrir los ojos al día siguiente. Y como tal tuvo que claudicar y aceptar, sorbiéndose las lágrimas. Maikel guardó el secreto, como tantas otras veces había hecho, en pro del bien común de su familia.

Y aquella templada noche, más luminosa y menos cerrada que de costumbre, Mark tuvo la idea de desempolvar un viejo telescopio que había pertenecido a Neil, regalo del abuelo Ernest a la vuelta de uno de sus numerosos viajes de negocios, quizás una de las razones del desmoronamiento de la familia Legan que la irrupción de Mark y todos nosotros, puede que frenara a tiempo, y situarlo en el jardín para observar el firmamento estrellado. Mark fue explicando a su hijo, el porqué del nombre de muchas de las constelaciones que iban descubriendo en la bóveda celeste, y diversos aspectos de cada una de ellas. Maikel dirigió el telescopio hacia una en concreto mientras Mark esperaba a que el niño le cediera su puesto amablemente, para verificar que tipo de constelación era y así, continuar con su charla.

Maikel se apartó deferentemente para que Mark guiñara el ojo derecho aplicando el izquierdo a la mirilla del viejo regalo en desuso, que Neil había descartado en una de sus rabietas habituales, causando una vez más, un profundo desasosiego en el corazón de su padre, que debido a su amable carácter, no era capaz de regañar a sus hijos e intentar poner orden en su confusa y caótica familia. Mark asintió y mirando a su hijo, le revolvió los cabellos tan oscuros como los suyos y se enfrascó en una larga disquisición de la que el callado y reflexivo niño, no perdía detalle. Mientras Mark se explayaba entusiastícamente, Maikel sonrió feliz de ver a su padre sonreír nuevamente. Sin embargo él sabía de sobra que aquella constelación era la del Aquila, la constelación guardiana de su padre, como también fuera testigo involuntario, de cómo un hombre de gélidos ojos azules y cabellos rubios, enfundado en una gran armadura dorada les observaba aviesamente y protegido por el anonimato de la sombras, mientras paseaba en compañía de sus padres, y de su hermana a la que llevaba asida por un mano aquel día.

Harto de callar y necesitado de contárselo a alguien, salió un día a mi encuentro relatándome cuanto había observado. Yo era partidario de poner a Mark sobre aviso, pero Maikel me aferró las manos y casi se tiró al suelo para añadir más énfasis a su desesperada petición de súplica. No entendí nada hasta que el pequeño me lo explicó todo, con voz jadeante y entrecortada, haciéndome jurar que no revelaría nada de aquello a Mark o a Candy.

-Pero, pero, Maikel, no puedes pedirme algo así –dije cariacontecido ante su mirada de tristeza- tal vez tu padre debería saberlo. Se trata de algo muy serio –comenté desviando la mirada, intuyendo perfectamente la magnitud de lo que se estaba fraguando y que el niño me había descrito perfectamente y de forma clara y concisa.

-No, por favor, tío Maikel –dijo el niño agitando las mangas de mi gabardina y al borde de las lágrimas- no les digas nada por favor. Papá y mamá se han enfrentado a situaciones terribles sin un momento de respiro. Por favor, no lo estropees, no les digas nada, por favor. Tienen derecho a ser felices, y yo y Marianne a tener un hogar, por favor, lo mismo que los abuelos a disfrutar de la paz que tanto se merecen.

Dí un respingo. A veces, la forma de expresarse de mi ahijado, porque había sido el padrino de él y de su hermana en sus respectivo bautizos, me producía escalofríos como me conmovía a partes iguales. Resultaba estremecedor escuchar a un niño de cinco años, que contaba entonces, con la concisión y minuciosidad de un instruido y cultivado adulto. Supuse acertadamente y sin poder evitar una punzada de miedo en cuanto lo descubrí, que el iridium les había imbuido tanto a él, como a su hermana Marianne de una inteligencia tan preclara como excepcional y por supuesto superior a la media normal, que se podía esperar correlativa a niños de sus edades. Maikel había heredado los cabellos rubios de Candy, aun de una tonalidad dorada más intensa que la de su madre, y los ojos oscuros de Mark, pero sin esa carga de melancolía que afloraba a los de su padre de cuando en cuando, como una pátina de tristeza, sobre un mueble guardado durante largo tiempo. Ya apuntaba maneras y de mayor sería un joven galán que arrebataría el corazón de más de una dama. No tendría problemas para encontrar novia, desde luego que no, lo mismo que Marianne que también se convertiría con el tiempo en una hermosa y excepcional mujer, como lo había sido y seguiría siéndolo su madre.

Como siempre, mi sentimentalismo me perdió, aunque el niño nunca sabría como agradecerme lo bastante, que tomara aquella decisión, respetando sus deseos. Poco podía suponer aquel día, que el ajetreado camino de Mark y de Candy en busca de la ansiada calma y paz no había sido recorrido en su totalidad por ambos y que se encontraban casi al inicio, de su fatigosa y terrible andadura, que no había hecho más que empezar.

Juré guardar silencio, complaciendo a mi sobrino político, que me besó en las mejillas tras suspirar aliviado, pese a que un resquemor que iba cobrando fuerza en mi interior, me impelía a hacer lo contario.

Entonces la voz de Candy interrumpió mis reflexiones trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba sentado en compañía de mi amiga en las escalinatas de la mansión Legan, en la que me había quedado a vivir por expreso deseo de Ernest y los encarecidos ruegos de Helen. Se podía decir, que exceptuando a Haltoran, que vivía con Annie en una mansión independiente, los integrantes de aquella imprevista e imprevisible expedición temporal, seguíamos allí alojados. Llegamos para pedir refugio y asilo, que obtuvimos tras los iniciales y lógicos recelos de la señora Legan, que no del resto de su familia y quitando algunos intentos fallidos que no llegaron a prosperar, de establecernos por nuestra cuenta, acabamos residiendo en la gran mansión Legan. El único que había abandonado el hogar de su antiguo amor, Eliza Legan se había establecido por su cuenta, lo mismo que los hijos de Ernest y Helen. Neil, tras una breve crisis con Susana moraban en una hermosa mansión de estilo colonial no muy lejos de allí, y Haltoran y Annie habitaban en otra con sus respectivos hijos.

-Me alegro tanto de que después de tantos sinsabores hallamos recobrado la calma –observó Candy mientras me enlazaba con ambos manos por la cintura y me atraía hacia ella para besarme en las mejillas en un fraternal e inocente gesto, que fue malinterpretado por unos ojos azules que echaban chispa. Mi prometida Clara, que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, nos observaba desde lejos mientras paseaba por los jardines. Había intentado convencerla de que se quedara en su cuarto, pero se había negado rotundamente. Aunque confiaba plenamente en mí y en Candy, no podía impedir que a veces, unos feroces y enardecidos celos, totalmente infundados, la jugaran malas pasadas en la forma de furibundas miradas. No obstante, tanto Candy como yo, optamos prudentemente por dejar aquellas muestras de cariño, totalmente inocentes y nada escandalosas y continuamos observando como Mark y su hijo seguían escrutando el cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas. Había tantas estrellas aquella noche, que parecía que alguna de ellas terminaría por desprenderse del firmamento y terminar cayendo a la Tierra. Candy recordó un curioso y poético pasaje que Mark la dedicara con arrebatadas y encendidas palabras de amor, a bordo de un barco en cuya cubierta, había transcurrido algunos de los pasajes más importantes de sus vidas ante un firmamento semejante a aquel, ante el que Mark, con el mismo desempeño y eufórica predisposición, había iniciado a Candy en los secretos del Universo.

"Eres como una de esas estrellas que hubiera bajado a la Tierra, para tomar la forma de una hermosa muchacha, a fin de hacer realidad un anhelo, un sueño de amor".

Candy rió coquetamente arrebujándose en la bata de seda de amplia cola que realzaba su escultural figura y bromeando conmigo, mientras posaba una ardiente mirada de amor en su esposo, que no pasó desapercibida a Mark, que se la devolvió con idéntico énfasis.

13

Candy observaba el portal de las rosas en la distancia. El sol dibujaba bellos arabescos sobre el sendero de baldosas, entre cuyas junturas crecía una verdeante hierba, que brotaba a intervalos, a lo largo de todo el camino. A ambos lados y por doquier crecían docenas de rosas blancas y rojas, aquellas a las que Anthony hubiera abandonado a su suerte, como había hecho consigo mismo, una vez que Mark le rescatara de su aciago destino, para ser víctima de otro que al muchacho rubio de ojos azules se le antojaba peor que el trágico desenlace del que el joven moreno le había librado, por muy escaso margen. Al final del sendero de baldosas, destacaba a contraluz la cancela oscura, con las puertas de hierro forjado, llamadas familiarmente, el portal de las rosas. Sobre ambos batientes de metal se erguía una delicada y airosa estructura vegetal en forma de arco, tachonada de rosas, que también crecían en torno a la interminable verja. A ambos lados de la hermosa entrada se erguían las ánforas de cerámica, que parecían soportar el conjunto vegetal y desde donde Anthony, sentado junto a la del lado izquierdo a modo de improvisado respaldo, se dirigiera a Candy por vez primera calmando sus temores y llevando calma a su entristecido corazón. Pero la razón del pesar que anidaba en Candy en aquellas lejanas fechas, no se debía tanto al hecho de ser víctima de la maldad de los hermanos Legan, si no por un acontecimiento que no podía ubicar en su mente y que había tenido lugar en la Colina de Pony, justo en el instante inmediatamente anterior, al que conociese al joven, a quien erróneamente había tomado por el príncipe de la colina. Y aquella indefesión de la muchacha, para encajar las piezas del desconcertante rompecabezas, la estaba deshaciendo por dentro. Un rostro al que no podía recordar con seguridad, se dibujaba en su mente con formas tenues y poco precisas. Los recuerdos iban y venían como fogonazos, y cada vez que uno de ellos iluminaba su mente, notaba que le ardía el alma y le dolía el corazón. Y su aflición procedía de un borroso recuerdo, que la hacía tanto daño como le resultaba muy querido, a un tiempo.

Candy lanzó un suspiro y sonrió caminando lentamente junto a un muro de mármol, en el que destacaban una serie de estatuas, imitando a las de la antigüedad clásica, que la observaban con gesto serio pero tan realista desde sus hornacinas, que la muchacha creyó que en cualquier momento cobrarían vida y se desprenderían de sus ubicaciones. Pasó junto a la efigie de un joven arquero y una muchacha con ropajes etéreos y dejó atrás el imponente muro, del que sobresalían varias columnas, primorosamente trabajadas y cinceladas por una diestra mano. Más rosas continuaban escalando y colonizando la pared de mármol blanco. Candy dejó de lado aquella construcción, y entonces un rumor de agua fluyendo atrajo su atención. Se asomó hasta el lugar del que procedía el relajante sonido y sus ojos de esmeralda se abrieron, a la vez que su rostro adoptaba una expresión de alegría. Desde un promontorio creado artificialmente mediante la acumulación de grandes rocas unidas con argamasa, se deslizaba una cascada tras de la cual destacaba una puerta de madera, y al pie de la misma, se mecía mansamente empujada por la corriente que el agua producía al precipitarse sobre el lago al que iba a desembocar una barca con la forma de un cisne de ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, en ademan pensativo. El cisne tenía las alas desplegadas y una especie de estrella destacaba entre los párpados caídos y pintados con realismo, sobre la madera en la que había sido construida la embarcación. La parte baja que simulaba el vientre del animal, estaba pintada en un tono ocre más oscuro que el resto del ave adoptando el contorno de un triángulo equilátero. A ambos lados del cuello, Stear le había practicado una especie de orificios circulares que no tenían otra finalidad, más que la ornamental y que formaban una hilera en cada costado de la embarcación. Candy se aproximó a la barca y tras observarla unos instantes, decidió subirse. El lago no era muy profundo pero tenía el suficiente calado como para convertirlo en navegable. Había sido una creación de Albert, que se ocupaba de su mantenimiento personalmente, pero ahora que no estaba, Carlos con la ayuda de Haltoran, y a veces, la de Mark se encargaban de su limpieza y buen estado de conservación. Mermadon debido a su acendrado temor al agua, no se acercaba en modo alguno por allí, ni tan siquiera para asomarle ocasionalmente. En cuanto a la bella góndola con forma de ave, era obra de Stear, y había permanecido abandonada por mucho tiempo a merced de la corrosión y los elementos, desde que el joven retornara de la guerra a regañadientes siendo salvado durante un encarnizado combate aéreo por Mark que dispersó a los aviones enemigos con el fuego nuclear del iridium, intentando dañar al menor número posible de contendientes, incluído el enemigo.

Mermadon no se atrevía a internarse en las profundidades del lago, porque pese a que Haltoran había mejorado significativamente la protección que le tornaba hermetícamente impermeable al agua, el recuerdo subjetivo de los daños de la corrosión recorriendo sus circuitos, hacía que no se hubiera atrevido a arrimarse al cisne navegable para echarle un vistazo y repararlo, y Carlos debido a su corta estatura, no se atrevía a adentrarse en el agua, porque por otro lado aun no había aprendido a nadar a pesar de la encarcida insistencia de Dorothy. Y por una cosa y por otra, el bote había quedado olvidado y varado en la orilla, hasta que la corriente había ido empujándolo lentamente pero con tesón hacia el lago. Candy se sorprendió de que la embarcación se mantuviera a flote hasta que un chorro de agua emergió del fondo.

-Oh no –se lamentó Candy, que temía por su vestido de seda blanco con franjas negras verticales- se ha abierto una vía de agua en el casco. Me temo que me voy a ir a pique. Siendo un invento de Stear, debí de preverlo.

No es que el lago fuera muy profundo. Además Candy era una excelente nadadora, pero el hecho de que sus ropas se empararan de agua y chorreasen, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

En ese instante, alguien se metió en el agua y avanzó hasta ella chapoteando ligeramente con movimientos ágiles y felinos. Aquella persona no tenía tantos reparos porque su atuendo se emparara de agua. Candy notó como unas manos recias y anchas la alzaban como si fuera una pluma, mientras unos cabellos negros acariciaban sus mejillas. Unos ojos oscuros hicieron que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, mientras unos labios besaban su frente y los rizos rubios de su frente, que formaban una especie de corazón justo sobre su respingona nariz pecosa.

-Mark, cariño –dijo ella con voz ligeramente chillona- siempre tan oportuno.

El joven permanecía en la corriente impéterrito con el nivel del agua por las rodillas que mojaba sus pantalones vaqueros, mientras sostenía a su esposa en vilo, caminando hacia la orilla. Las cremalleras de su cazadora negra tintineaban a cada paso que daba cargando a Candy en sus brazos.

-No podía permitir que mi princesa se mojara su delicada piel –bromeó Mark, mientras Candy fingía sorprenderse y procurando no hacerle notar el desagrado que le producía verle con aquella ropa tan ajada y descolorida, además de deshilachada, que le hacía parecer un harapiento pordiosero, más que el jefe del clan Andrew. En ese sentido, compartía el mismo desagrado y aversión que la anciana tía abuela Elroy, que últimamamente se dejaba ver más bien poco por Lakewood, recluida en sus aposentos privados, buena parte del día.

-Debí de reparar esa barca hace tiempo –admitió Mark, mientras Candy se apretaba contra él notando el calor que emanaba de la piel de su marido -es un invento de Stear y ha permanecido tanto tiempo en el lago, que la madera de la quilla se ha carcomido debido a la humedad, y tiene algunas vías de agua.

En ese momento, los ojos de esmeralda de Candy se cruzaron con las pupilas oscuras e insondables de Mark, que temblaba ligeramente al contacto con la piel de Candy. Candy adelantó su rostro y envolvió el cuello de su marido con ambos brazos. Los dos se besaron largamente mientras Mark, continuaba alzándola en vilo con ambas manos, hasta que alguien, hablando desde detrás de la espesura les sobresaltó.

-Sí –replicó otra voz familiar que sonó a espaldas de ambos, dándole la razón- debí calafatearla para prevenir esto.

Mark y Candy se giraron al unísono. El joven había depositado con cuidado y mesura a su esposa en tierra y ambos caminaban tomados de la mano. Se encontraron con la faz sonriente y ligeramente cariacontecida por el percance de Stear. Llevaba su familiar e inseparable gorra blanca y sus ojos centelleaban a través de los cristales de sus gafas redondas. Iba vestido de forma informal, detalle de su jovial carácter que no había variado ni un ápice, y que a veces suscitaba el disgusto de la tía abuela, porque sus niños no vestían con la etiqueta que el abolengo de los Andrew exigía. Pero la anciana toleraba aquellas nimiedades, por el inmenso cariño que sentía por Anthony y los hermanos Brown. De no ser por el afecto que les profesaba, el proceso, y posterior encarcelamiento de su sobrino Albert, habría terminado por matarla sin duda alguna. Stear avanzó hacia la barca y repasó con sus manos ágiles y expertas la estructura bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Meneó la cabeza y dijo con voz apenada, como si el cisne de aspecto sumiso y recogido pudiera escucharle:

-Pobre cisne. Debí de prestarle más atención. Está hecho cisco, pero a partir de ahora me pondré manos a la obra para dejarlo como nuevo –repuso dolorido mientras acariciaba el cuello y la cabeza del cisne, como si este realmente pudiera responder a sus mimos y halagos.

Cuando intentó disculparse por la pequeña incidencia que casi termina con Candy en remojo, Mark negó con la cabeza y declaró:

-No ha sido nada, querido amigo. No te preocupes. Es más de hecho, también es un poco responsabilidad mía, porque como nuevo patriarca de la familia, debería haberme ocupado de esto.

-Vamos querido –dijo Candy como queriendo quitar importancia a las palabras de disculpa de Mark- no puedes ocuparte de todo. Lakewood es enorme y bastante tienes con administrar los negocios de la familia.

Y si no fuera por la ayuda que Mermadon y Haltoran le prestaban, y el asesoramiento desinteresado que yo realizaba para que sacara adelante a los numerosos negocios de los Andrew, probablemente estos habrían terminado en un estado ruinoso y lamentable. Afortunadamente, el discreto George hasta su silenciosa y precipitada partida, que aun constituía un misterio en el ámbito familiar de los Andrew, había mantenido la maquinaria burocrática y de los negocios familiares bien engrasada hasta que Mark pudo hacerse cargo de ellos tomando el relevo, aunque a desgana al principio y sin mucho convencimiento, hasta el punto de quedarse dormido a veces, sobre los legajos de documentos, en el antiguo gabinete de trabajo de Albert que remansaban sobre su mesa de trabajo en altos y abultados rimeros de papeles con mil y un asuntos pendientes, que Albert había descuido dejándolos inconclusos. Candy había tenido que acudir varias veces a despertarle y servirle la cena en el despacho, que a veces se quedaba fría, sin probar y prácticamente, intacta. Mark permanecía trabajando hasta las tantas, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio, muchas veces por puro aburrimiento, le vencían, porque procuraba retrasar lo más posible su ineludible cita con la burocracia y el papeleo, que las actividades comerciales del clan familiar generaban, que además debía de administrar y presidir. La riqueza a veces, tenía sus inconvenientes y aquel era uno de ellos.

Si la tía abuela se hubiese enterado casualmente, que el mismo ser artificial que le causó un susto tremendo llevaba los negocios de la familia…

El papeleo y la burocracia hastiaban a Mark, exasperándolo y poniéndole de mal humor sumiéndolo en un fastidioso tedio y en una rutina que le hacía bostezar ruidosamente, para fastidio y molestia de la tía abuela Elroy, que a veces le oía desde sus dependencias personales, en las que se recluía buena parte del día.

Muchas veces se hacía notar así mismo, no sin cierto atisbo y asomo de ironía, el hecho de cruzar el tiempo, para terminar enfrascado y peleándose con una montaña de papeles. Bastante había tenido, antes de convertirse en quien era, cuando trabajaba en la ferretería de su tío, haciendo de dependiente y ocupándose ocasionalmente de la contabilidad del negocio familiar. Las facturas, los albaranes, las hojas de pedidos le resultaban odiosos e insufribles. Afortunadamente, era un buen y aventajado alumno y aprendía rápidamente las enseñanzas, que entre yo, y Mermadon, tratábamos de inculcarle. Eso y el amor que sentía por Candy, habían conseguido que se centrara convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un buen y aceptable hombre de negocios. Hasta la tía abuela Elroy estaba sorprendida y maravillada por los rápidos progresos que hacía su nuevo heredero, a la sazón, el sucesor de su sobrino.

-Sí –admitió Mark mientras empujaba la embarcación de recreo hacia la orilla con la ayuda de Stear- pero debí haber previsto esto. Llevo mucho tiempo sin examinar esta parte de la finca.

Mark se quejó levemente. Se sorprendió de lo pesada que resultaba la barca, en contraste con su aspecto liviano y airoso. Las gráciles formas del cisne que parecía arrobado por una especie de encantador candor, plasmado de forma inigualable en su expresión, a medio camino entre la tristeza y la timidez en perfecta combinación, que le confería un aspecto especial, desmentía el volumen y el peso del mismo. Mark se sorprendió de que Stear fuera mejor artista que inventor.

-Vaya, pesa más de lo debido –declaró Mark mientras aplicaba su fuerza para moverlo, haciendo empuje con su hombro izquierdo. Finalmente, con el esfuerzo combinado de Stear, aunque fue Mark el que realizó la mayor parte del trabajo, lograron desplazarlo a tierra. Luego lo volcaron sobre un costado no sin dificultad, para examinar las grietas que perlaban la panza de la embarcación. Hacía tiempo que Mark no utilizaba el iridium, por lo que había perdido algo de sus portentosas facultades. Sus reflejos eran aun muy rápidos, y su fuerza notable, pero sentía que se estaba oxidando ligeramente. La placidez de la vida familiar, lo cual para Candy era el mejor de los regalos, dado que odiaba los efectos colaterales que el iridium producía en el organismo de su esposo, habían hecho que estuviera algo desentrenado, si se podía decir así.

-Tiene algunas grietas, pero nada en especial –declaró Stear tras comprobar la profundidad de las hendiduras, introduciendo la yema de los dedos en las mismas –voy a calafetearlo esta tarde.

-Y yo te ayudaré –dijo Mark posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Stear.

El joven inventor asintió agradecido, devolviéndole la mirada con gratitud.

Patty, que había acompañado a Stear llamó a Candy haciéndola señas. Estaba junto al muro decorado con frisos y estatuas. Llevaba un vestido de lino de manga corta de volantes y un gran sombrero con plumas en la cabeza. Candy miró a ambos jóvenes que departían entre sí, sobre cual sería la forma más eficaz para devolver a la góndola su antiguo esplendor y Stear al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de Patty, dijo a Candy:

-Ve a charlar con ella si quieres, Candy. Mark y yo tardaremos un rato en resolver esto.

Candy asintió y corrió al encuentro de su amiga. Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente y rieron admirándose mutuamente de la lozana belleza de cada una de ellas y de lo atractivas que se veían en sus respectivos y elegantes vestidos. Tras las muestras de afecto de rigor, Patty, sin pronunciar palabra, entregó a Candy un sobre lacrado de color rosa con una cinta roja y un gran lazo que cruzaba en diagonal de derecha a izquierda el sobre. Candy miró intrigada a su amiga, la cual la animó con un gesto de complicidad a abrirlo. La muchacha rasgó el sobre, extrañada y extrajo de su interior una tarjeta que en caracteres dorados anunciaba la celebración de un importante evento. Candy dio un respingo. Se trataba de una invitación de boda. Al conocer la buena nueva estrechó con tal fuerza a su amiga entre sus brazos, que Patty tuvo que pedir a Candy que aflojara un poco la efusiva presión de su abrazo.

-Es, es maravilloso –admitió Candy, feliz de que por fin Stear sentara la cabeza.

-Bueno –dijo Patty retirando el sombrero de su cabeza y abanicándose con él –al final no fue tan difícil. Y fue él mismo quien me lo planteó. De hecho, nos casaremos dentro de un mes.

Candy leyó la fecha del enlace y empezó a pensar en que vestido se pondría para la ocasión. Ambas muchachas empezaron a pasear, conversando afablemente acerca de trivialidades cuando, de repente, Patty se detuvo de forma un poco brusca. La muchacha se puso repentinamente seria y muy tensa, suscitando la inmediata preocupación de Candy.

-Patty –inquirió la joven rubia atenazada- ¿ ocurre algo ?

-Jamás podré pagarle todo el bien que trajo a mi vida y a la de mi Stear –declaró Patty, con los ojos clavados en Mark. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por el bello rostro ovalado de la joven resbalando por debajo del borde de la montura, de sus anteojos circulares.

-Vamos vamos, cariño –le dijo Candy abrazándola de nuevo y tendiéndola su pañuelo- no te pongas triste. Dejémonos de recuerdos y hechos pasados y disfrutemos de la vida. Haz a un lado las cosas tristes.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada por su explosión de sinceridad, sobre todo porque algunos obreros aun estaban mirándola, aunque pronto sus capataces les instaron a continuar trabajando, mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas con el pañuelo de encaje, que su amiga le había tendido- pero, pero, lo que hizo por él…

Candy no respondió. Sabía que más que por Stear, actuó movido de aquella manera, por el dolor que Patty había sentido durante el funeral del joven inventor, así como por el suyo propio. Su cuerpo nunca fue hallado, aunque todos supusieron, empezando por las autoridades militares, que se había consumido durante el incendio del Spad VII, derribado por la caza alemana sobre el norte de Francia, pese a que examinaron minuciosamente los restos de biplano amarillo por ser Stear quien era miembro de una influyente familia, reducido a un amasijo de hierros humeantes. Y cuando lo daban por irremediablemente perdido, un prodigio había devuelto la felicidad extraviada, a la tímida y encantadora muchacha.

14

-Necesitaríamos un soplete –dijo Mark que había rechazado la idea de calafatear la embarcación descartándola por no resultar viable y si muy engorrosa. Solo faltaba traer varios barriles de pez o brea ardiente. La tía abuela no lo permitiría, aunque Mark pudiese hacer prevalecer su autoridad, sobre su criterio, porque el berrinche de la anciana sería tal, que no podría ser soportado en modo alguno. Entonces Mark, se centró en el estudio de la estructura de la embarcación, examinándola con detenimiento y atención.

Para dotarla de mayor resistencia, Stear había construido un armazón de hierro, confiriéndole la forma de un cisne, que luego forró en madera de teka, lo cual hacía que el cisne flotante, pese a que se deslizara airosamente dentro del agua, resultara tan pesado fuera de ella, hasta el punto, de que a Mark le costó moverlo, pese a que finalmente lo lograra tras un tenaz esfuerzo, quejándose a veces, por lo mucho que costaba desplazarlo, y pasándose una mano por la frente para retirar el sudor que la perlaba.

-No lo se Mark, pero yo juraría que sería mejor sellar las fisuras con brea.

-No Stear, -negó Mark, moviendo la cabeza con énfasis -lo mejor es soldar las grietas. No es la madera lo que está dañada, si no algunas de las planchas de hierro, del armazón, aquí, aquí y aquí –dijo señalando a cada una de las grietas que se abrían en el casco producto de la oxidación, debido a la corrosión motivada por la acción del agua. La quilla presentaba asi mismo, miriadas de algas que se habían ido adhiriendo al mismo gradualmente y que habría que ir desprendiendo antes de realizar ninguna soldadura.

Para llevar a la práctica, la reparación que Mark proponía, hacía falta un grupo electrógeno, pero como Mermadon no se acercaría a no menos de dos kilómetros de distancia del agua para transportarlo, o utilizar el soplete que tenía incorporado como herramienta en la mano derecha, y la tía abuela no permitiría que largos y serpenteantes cables eléctricos afearan la delicada belleza de los jardines de Lakewood, descartada también la opción de mover la embarcación hasta Mermadon, tendrían que repararla in situ, a menos que la envolviera en un manto de iridium, con las previsibles consecuencias, sobre todo a nivel emocional que producirían. Candy llorando, la tía abuela quejándose amargamente, los Legan contrariados por el espectáculo que ello supondría. Por otro lado, no podrían contar con la inventiva y el ingenio de Haltoran, que habia emprendido una segunda luna de miel con Annie. Ambos esposos, en compañía de su primogénito, se encontraban de viaje por Europa y la primera etapa de tan largo y prolongado periplo, sería la riviera francesa. Después de tanta agitación y sorpresas, Haltoran necesitaba reponerse de todas las emociones vividas durante el alucinante e increíble viaje a otro universo paralelo, terrible prueba impuesta por el misterioso taumaturgo, que desapareciera sin dejar el menor rastro al cumplimiento de la misma, y de la que ambos habían salido airosos, aunque a un duro precio. Y obviamente, los Hasdeneis tardarían en regresar, sobre todo para disgusto de su suegra, la madre de Annie que echaba en falta a su hija y a Alan, su nieto.

Mermadon había salvado a una niña de ahogarse en una charca cercana al hogar de Pony, porque así lo establecía su programación y sus buenos sentimientos, pero no arriesgaría su integridad por un cisne de madera, por muy artístico y valioso que resultara. Mark asintió y extendió la mano izquierda, procurando que Candy y Patty no pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se concentró y su mano quedó envuelta en llamas, a medida que el iridium se liberaba, siendo exudado por los poros de su piel, mientras aplicaba sus dedos, a modo de soplete sobre los bordes mellados y retorcidos de las grietas para sellarlas por la acción del intenso calor. Previamente, las algas pegadas al casco fueron cayendo resecas y literalmente carbonizadas por efecto del bochornoso y concentrado calor que Mark, aplicaba con la cuenca de su mano, sobre la superficie del fondo de la góndola en forma de cisne, intentando que Candy no le descubriese, bajo ningún concepto. No deseaba estropear aquella hermosa tarde, y menos en presencia de Candy o de Patty, pero sobre todo de la primera. De vez en cuando lanzaba nerviosas miradas hacia su esposa, que continuaba conversando tranquilamente con Patty. Mark suspiró aliviado, mientras Candy depositaba sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, y ambas reían juntas por efecto de algún chiste, o chismorreo en boga.

Stear retrocedió estremecido, mientras contemplaba a su amigo. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquella visión, pese a la tremenda experiencia vivida sobre el Atlántico. Entonces el joven bajó la cabeza y dijo, mordiéndose previamente los labios, sin mirar a Mark, no atreviéndose a hablar, aunque finalmente reunió el valor necesario para hacerlo y sincerarse con él:

-Muchas gracias, querido amigo –declaró bajando la cabeza, para alzarla acto seguido, y mirarle con gratitud.

Mark intuía de que iba a hablarle, pero no le interrumpió y siguió concentrado en su labor, figiendo desconocer cuanto Stear iba a referirle.

-Gracias…por salvarme la vida. Fui un estúpido al echarte en cara tus esfuerzos por ayudarme. Y sobre todo la forma en como traté a Candy. No me extraña que Haltoran me golpeara. Me lo tenía merecido.

-No muchacho –dijo Mark intentando rebajar la intensidad del iridium fluyendo entre sus dedos, para que Candy no se percatara de nada y de paso, la tensión del momento- no tienes que culparte de nada ni pedirme perdón. Lo hice y ya está. No es necesario que me des las gracias.

-Pero me siento en la necesidad de hacerlo. Estoy en deuda contigo –insistió Stear con vehemencia- y también a Haltoran. Su franqueza me hizo reaccionar y madurar. Sobre todo cuando disparó a aquel tocón para demostrarme la inutilidad de la guerra.

-Haltoran no quiso humillarte. Si te pegó fue porque le exasperaba que continuaras insistiendo, en tu decisión de inmolarte en la guerra –dijo Mark, que estaba terminando de cerrar una de las grietas más grandes que con forma de u, cruzaba el casco de la barca, más concretamente, por la zona central de la quilla. De hecho, estaba ya dando los últimos retoques a la fisura. Un poco más de calor y estaría completamente cerrada y por ende, -al menos en teoría-, la embarcación reparada. Que flotase o no, era otra cuestión, que en seguida tendrían ocasión de comprobar.

Stear no insistió más. Sabía que la reacción del joven pelirrojo se debió más que nada, a la dureza con la que había tratado a Candy y a Mark, pero sobre todo a la muchacha. En opinión de Stear, Haltoran aun seguía amándola, y puede que continuase haciéndolo durante el resto de su vida.

Stear se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mientras Mark daba por finalizada la improvisada reparación. Se había quitado la visera y la retorcía intranquilo entre sus manos.

Mark levantó la cabeza nervioso, temeroso de que Candy hubiera distinguido el resplandor naranja del iridium distorsionando el aire por efecto del calor, dado que el iridium era muy volátil en contacto con el oxígeno, pero su esposa no dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado. Continuaba charlando animadamente con su amiga acerca de modas y confidencias femeninas, que de vez en cuando concluían en estruendosas y alegres carcajadas. Lo último que pretendía Mark era desairarla, conocedor del profundo recelo y aversión que la hermosa muchacha sentía hacia la sustancia anaranjada que corría por sus venas, hecho que de por si le había costado mucho aceptar.

-Esto ya está –anunció Mark al distraido Stear, que agitó la cabeza retornando de su ensimismamiento. Mark esgrimió su puño extinguiendo las llamaradas que brotaban de su piel con un siseo, que esperó que Candy no hubiera oído. Afortunadamente, la emisión de iridium a la atmósfera había sido tan ínfima, que la aparatosa y adversa emisión de sangre contaminada a través de su piel, no se produciría. Constituía un lamentable espectáculo y no quería que Candy ni nadie volviera a ser testigo de tan penosa escena, si podía evitarlo.

-Ahora debería flotar. Hagamos la prueba. Estoy convencido de que no nos defraudará.

Entre los dos, con no poca dificultad y tras algunos resoplidos y pausas que ambos tuvieron que realizar, para recobrar fuerzas, consiguieron devolver al cisne al que se suponía, era su medio natural. La barca se mantenía a flote, pero todavía quedaba pasar la prueba de fuego. Mark asintió y se dispuso a subir junto con Stear a la embarcación, cuando Patty y Candy se reunieron con ambos jóvenes.

-Íbamos a probar la barca –explicó Stear –ahora debería navegar sin problemas –dijo no muy convencido de que la heterodoxa reparación de Mark fuera lo suficientemente sólida y válida, como para avalar tal optimista afirmación.

Patty se sorprendió que ambos amigos la hubieran reparado tan rápidamente y aparentemente sin herramientas ni repuestos, o tan siquiera alguna plancha metálica, para tapar las grietas. Stear salió en ayuda de Mark, aduciendo que finalmente, los daños de la embarcación no eran tan graves como su aparatoso aspecto había dado a entender en un principio, a primera vista.

-Que bien, que bien –palmeó Patty, riendo entusiasmada- yo también quiero subir y Candy.

Candy era remisa a subirse a la góndola con forma de cisne. Temía que su vestido de volantes y franjas blancas y negras terminaría empapado de agua, y ella calada hasta los huesos. Cuando intentaba retirarse discretamente a un segundo plano, Patty la enganchó por la muñeca derecha, dando un súbito tirón y haciendo que montara en la inestable embarcación, exhalando un suspiro de resignación, sentándose a su lado, no sin dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa con la característica voz chillona cuando algo la desconcertaba, o la desagradaba por la impredecible y repentina maniobra de su amiga.

Finalmente ambas muchachas se ubicaron como pudieron, junto a sus respectivas parejas. Stear se removía inquieto y suplicaba que no se pusieran de pie ni se agitaran tanto. La embarcación, un tanto endeble, pese a su aparente robustez, podría darse la vuelta sobre si misma en cualquier momento precipitándoles al agua, aparte de que había sido diseñada para albergar a dos personas en vez de a cuatro, pero apretándose un poco, todos consiguieron istalarse, aunque fuera precariamente, en la barca. Afortunadamente no sucedió nada. La barca parecía deslizarse mansamente por las aguas, sin ningún problema. Entonces, Patty temerosa de que su prometido se hubiera olvidado de informar a Mark, preguntó:

-Stear querido, ¿ ya se lo has comentado a Mark ?

Stear se encogió de hombros, y Mark, puso cara de circustancias dando muestras de no entender a que se refería. Candy sonrió ante el despiste de su amigo, acomodándose junto a Mark y Patty, poniendo los ojos en blanco dijo lanzando un gran suspiro y con voz algo enojada:

-Me lo temía. Este Stear, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes y en sus inventos –declaró cruzando los brazos sobre el corpiño de su vestido y con gesto ligeramente molesto, por el olvido de su prometido, que había pasado tan importante revelación por alto, de forma tan descuidada.

Finalmente la muchacha sonrió e informó mientras Stear, que había comprendido finalmente la razón de la contrariedad de su novia, se sonrojó ligeramente y se llevó una mano a la sien. Extrajo una invitación del bolsillo de su chaqueta, esta vez para Mark y se la tendió suscitando en su amigo, la misma sorpresa que tal sencillo acto, produjera en Candy, cuando Patty le entregó la suya.

-Patty y yo vamos a casarnos el mes que viene –informó Stear a modo de disculpa ante su novia, por su involuntario olvido –se me pasó decírtelo Mark.

Mark le felicitó efusivamente y los cuatro empezaron a reír ante una ocurrencia de Mark, mientras el renacido cisne se desplazaba río abajo produciendo pequeñas olas y una alargada estela de espuma a su paso, hasta detenerse junto a un embarcadero donde el pequeño canal navegable finalizaba, fondeando en sus orillas. En lo alto se alzaba una ajada y destartalada villa abandonada. Candy sintió una punzada de contrariedad. Aquel era el refugio de Albert y de sus animales, cuando aun era un hombre bueno, antes de transformarse en un ser irreconocible y odioso, transformado por un amor mal entendido e irracional. Mark comprendió de inmediato que le sucedía a su esposa por el sutil cambio que sus pupilas de malaquita experimentaron en un instante, y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en los cabellos dorados sobre el lazo de la coleta derecha, que iba a juego con su vestido.

-Tranquila amor mío, no pasa nada. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Aquello terminó –susurró Mark en su oído, para que Stear y Patty no pudieran escucharles, y alarmarles innecesariamente.

Patty y Stear parecían no haberse dado cuenta de cual era la razón, que había ensombrecido por un momento, la preciosa faz de Candy.

Candy asintió y recobró su aplomo enseguida, casi de inmediato. La villa estaba siendo reformada. Algunos andamios trepaban por sus paredes con varios hombres arracimados sobre los mismos y enfrascados en la reparación de la fachada. Candy podía notar la vibrante actividad, porque el continuo e incesante movimiento de albañiles que trabajaban febrilmente, en torno al edificio no se detenía en ningún momento, si acaso, redoblaba su ritmo de trabajo. Mark había ordenado que la mansión de reducidas dimensiones en comparación a la mastodóntica y gran casa señorial de Lakewood, fuera reparada y rehabilitada. No tenía intención de mostrar aun a su esposa o a sus allegados el estado de las obras, pero ya que estaban allí no era momento de desperdiciar la oportunidad. Los cuatro bajaron en el embarcadero y tras amarrar la barca sólidamente, subieron las escaleras que conducían a la villa. Había un gran ajetreo y trajín en torno a ellos. Los obreros se afanaban a fondo y por todas partes el sonido de martillos, serruchos y demás herramientas llenaba el aire. El capataz jefe, un hombre alto y pálido tocado con un casco, salió a su encuentro, y saludó formalmente a Mark.

-Hola señor y señora Anderson, ahora les pondré al corriente de las obras.

Patty y Stear admiraron la envergadura del proyecto. Entonces Mark, pidió al capataz que esperase un momento y acercándose a ambos, se situó entre ellos y depositando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Stear y la otra en el derecho de, Patty dijo mirándoles de hito en hito con una sonrisa y aire de complicidad:

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa que daros.

Todos aguardaron expectantes. Mark asintió y dijo:

-Este es mi regalo de boda para ambos…si tenéis a bien aceptarlo. Si no, alguna otra utilidad le daremos –dijo Mark guiñando un ojo.

Patty y Stear se quedaron boquiabiertos. La muchacha incapaz de creer que en el corazón de aquel hombre pudiera caber tanta bondad, se echó en sus brazos llorando sin lograr reprimir sus emociones. Candy tuvo que aparentar entereza para no terminar imitándola también. Los albañiles, impasibles continuaban con su trabajo. Les pagaban para rendir, no para perder el tiempo prestando atención a asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Y se lo tomaban muy en serio.

-No, no se como puedes ser tan maravilloso y bondadoso Mark –dijo Patty mientras las lágrimas empañaban los cristales de sus gafas –no, no puedo aceptarlo, aunque es un regalo extraordinario.

-Nos harías muy felices si lo convirtiérais en vuestro futuro hogar –insistió Candy, abrazando a Mark. Patty se apartó regresando junto a Stear, para permitir a su amiga que corriera al encuentro de su marido.

Stear se había prendado del lugar. Tranquilo, y cercano al lago y con una gran amplitud donde podría instalar su nuevo taller laboratorio. Patty pensaba en lo espaciosa que era la casa, con mucha luz y soleada, para albergarles a ellos y a sus futuros hijos, que esperaba que fueron muchos. Tras reconsiderarlo, ambos aceptaron encantados, deshaciéndose en halagos hacia Mark y Candy. Patty sin embargo notaba el resquemor de una duda, y así se lo participó a Mark:

-Mark, tú ya sabías que Stear y yo íbamos a casarnos, ¿ como te has enterado ? –preguntó con una entonación de sorpresa en la voz –ahora estamos repartiendo las invitaciones, y la verdad, nadie más lo sabía…hasta ahora –concluyó.

-Lo intuí por tus ojos, querida amiga, la última vez que nos vimos. Tenían una expresión especial e inconfundible muy característica, que solo la inminencia de un acontecimiento así puede conferir a una mujer enamorada. De todos modos –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la casa en cuyos tejados se afanaban algunos obreros que estaban reemplazando las tejas de la techumbre- tenía pensando reformarla. Y lo intuí por tus ojos, y porque la cabeza visible de los Andrew tiene que enterarse de semejantes detalles, ¿ no ?.

Naturalmente, la tía abuela Elroy se había opuesto, aduciendo un supuesto e innecesario despilfarro que tal dispendio supondría en el patrimonio familiar de los Andrew. Pero como había otorgado el cargo de su malogrado sobrino a Mark, se había colocado bajo la autoridad de este le gustase o no, por lo que el joven moreno terminó por imponer su criterio, sacando adelante el plan de reformas de la vieja villa del lago. Por otro lado, Mark se había ganado el respeto y el afecto de la anciana y estirada dama, aunque naturalmente esta debido a su talante orgulloso y altivo nunca lo reconocería en público, pero jamás podría agradecer lo bastante, lo que aquel joven había hecho por sus dos sobrino-nietos y por ende, por ella misma y la familia. Tampoco podía reprocharle el ocaso y ulterior caída en desgracia de su sobrino, que continuaba cumpliendo condena entre rejas, porque todo cuanto le había pasado a Albert, se lo había buscado él solo con sus irresponsables y horribles actos motivados por sus ansias de venganza y desquite contra Mark y Candy.

Mark solo deseaba vivir en paz junto a Candy y sus hijos, pero el devenir de los acontecimientos, había terminado por convertirle en un hombre inmensamente rico, además de afortunado por tener el amor incondicional y sincero de una mujer como Candy.

Candy asintió complacida depositando en Mark una mirada de amor. Parecía que finalmente la sombra del iridium se iba alejando con carácter definitivo de él.

15

La destartalada y arrumbada vivienda, de ruinosa apariencia se mantenía a duras penas en pie, gracias a los esfuerzos de su propietario, que a fuerza de ruegos y de una buena estrella que parecía sentir simpatía por el hombre que vivía allí, conseguía que la precaria construcción se hubiera librado por el momento de venirse abajo, en cualquier instante. La casucha de madera estaba apuntalada por todas partes mediante tablones clavados de manera arbitraria y por supuesto, sin seguir un patrón concreto. Huelga decir, que la elegancia y el buen gusto del refininamiento eran materias vedadas para la cabaña de madera, sobre cuya techumbre remendada con placas de hierro que tapaban alguna oquedad y ocasionales grietas, se erguía un letrero de aspecto tan sufrido y lastimoso, como el resto de la casa, en la que se podía leer con grandes caracteres desiguales, escritos con escasa fortuna, un curioso rótulo:

"Clínica Féliz, lo curo todo, desde perros a humanos, pasando por gatos".

Obviamente, el que morase allí dentro, por fuerza tenía que ser un optimista contumaz, o un bromista cínico y desencantado, con todo y con todos, de vuelta de todo. El médico que ofrecía sus servicios allí, era una pefecta mezcla de ambos conceptos.

El doctor Martin no era precisamente arquitecto y a veces, el facultativo al que habían intentado por varias ocasiones sin éxito, una vez que los delitos que causaron su ruina prescribieron, retirar su título de medicina que le fue devuelto, por su desmedida afición al alcohol, tampoco sabía si era doctor, veterinario o todo a la vez. Y cerrarle la clínica no era la solución, porque el alcalde de la ciudad, hombre previsor y comprometido, sabía que el vecindario del empobrecido barrio no tendría manera de encontrar otro médico y mucho menos, pagando un dinero del que no disponían. Por lo que, las autoriades solían hacer la vista gorda, y le dejaban hacer. Por no saber, a veces, ni se acordaba de su nombre. El interior de la vivienda, cuya caótica disposición no tenía nada que envidiar al exterior, hacía las veces de consultorio médico, dispensario y vivienda del galeno. El suelo de madera presentaba algunas tablas sueltas, en cuyos huecos había alguna que otra vez, metido la pierna el doctor Martin, estando a punto de lastimarse. Era un hombre de mediana edad, regordete y con unos cabellos sorprendentemente espesos y tupidos para su edad, que al observador casual le podría parecer que llevaba un bisoñé mal dispuesto y peor llevado, porque le resultaba difícil de creer que el doctor Martin conservara aun su pelo, en aparente buen estado de salud. Sus cabellos aun no habían encanecido al igual que sus frondosos y tupidos mostaños que se movían levemente al hablar. Solía vestir de forma informal, con un pantalón de peto sobre una camisa de leñador roja con franjas oscuras. El doctor Martin representaba la antitesís de cualquier pulcro y atildado doctor que ejerciera en alguno de los muchos y prestigiosos hospitales de la ciudad del Viento. Sobre la mesa circular del salón reposaban algunos periódicos y diarios locales en los que destacaban en primera página una noticia sorprendente pero no por ello menos veraz. La célebre actriz Eleonor Baker, después de su sonado divorcio y su inesperado enlace matrimonial con un desconocido caballero de la alta sociedad, reconocía la maternidad de una muchacha que el viejo doctor Martin conocía muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya –comentó el facultativo con voz ronca al leer la noticia- al final supiste quien era tu verdadera madre Candy. Me alegro por ti.

Candy había trabajado durante un corto espacio de tiempo para el doctor Martin al que había encontrado tirado en un parque, víctima de su acendrada embriaguez. Candy se compadeció de él, y logró a fuerza de insistir y de vedarle el acceso al objeto de su perdición, que el hombre se recondujera alejándose gradualmente de la tentación que suponía para él, tener cerca una botella de licor. Se trataba de una etapa de la vida de Candy, que solo conocía Mark, al que le contaba los aspectos más íntimos y desconocidos de ella, y que compaginó con su trabajo en la clínica de Chicago. Nadie debía saber que trabajaba para el afable doctor, no porque tuviera miedo del que dirán, si no porque John Martin trabajaba sin licencia en aquel entonces, y aunque a él personalmente, le daba igual que le quitaran algo de lo que no disponía, podrían cerrarle la clínica e incluso ir a la cárcel, por lo que Candy fue siempre muy discreta, procurando no desvelar en ningún momento la doble actividad que estaba realizando a espaldas de sus superiores como enfermera y ayudante, de un brillante médico, pero caído en desgracia. John suspiró y su mano se dirigió mecánicamente hacia una botella en cuyo interior se agitaba un oleoso y espeso líquido oscuro. Era whisky y cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de aferrar la botella, el doctor detuvo la progresión de su mano y se dijo:

-No, no debo de traicionar la confianza que Candy depositó en mí. No estaría bien.

Entonces cogió la botella y vació su contenido por el desague. Aun conservaba aquel vestigio de su pasado como bebedor por si alguna vez tenía que festejar alguna ocasión especial, excusa peregrina se decía así mismo John Martin para justificar el que la botella no hubiera aun abandonado el ámbito de la clínica. Conservó el envase, pero que ya desprovisto de su contenido no resultaba peligroso. Martin tomó entonces su cachimba, regalo de la muchacha que había trabajado para él como enfermera y cuidadora más por conmiseración hacia aquel hombre destrozado e indiferente a su destino que por un sueldo, porque John Martin era pobre de solemnidad y encendiéndola dio una larga calada. Aunque rememorar el pasado no le hacía bien, hizo una excepción por esa vez y del cajón de una cómoda que había rescatado de la basura adecentándola y arreglándola con las escasas herramientas de que disponía, extrajo una ajada y amarillenta cuartilla en la que había garabateadas varias líneas.

16

John Martin evocó a una niña de muy corta edad, de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan azules que parecía que habían sido creados con un trozo de cielo. Recordó como la alejó de su familia en una oscura noche, en compañía de otro colega que le había pedido ayuda en un turbio asunto. Martin aceptó, a medias movido por la desesperación de su amigo, a medias por la sustanciosa suma que le ofreció, si colaboraba con él. Edgard certificó la defunción de la pequeña y John hizo posible que la pequeña fuera a parar a malas manos, que afortunadamente la depositaron en un lugar bueno y hospitalario, donde otras más afectuosas y cariñosas cuidarían de ella, lo mismo que del resto de pequeños que se arracimaban en torno a dos mujeres de aspecto bondadoso, una de ellas, una religiosa que se desvivían por sus desventurados pupilos con plena dedicación. John no quiso saber nada más del asunto, y aunque Edgard salió más o menos bien librado de aquel deleznable acto, pese a que los remordimientos le hicieran confesar su culpabilidad a los Brighten años más tarde, pero Martin fue descubierto y condenado a no poder seguir ejerciendo la medicina. Estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel, pero su abogado consiguió su absolución. Desempeñó los más variados trabajos alternando su triste y miserable vida, con una cada vez mayor incursión en las negras simas del alcoholismo y la desesperación, hasta que finalmente, optó por probar suerte en la medicina porque en el fondo su vocación de servicio a los demás era más fuerte que el efecto disuasorio de la justicia. Alquiló una ruinosa y remendada cabaña y empezó nuevamente a ejercer como médico sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Su clientela, gente pobre y con escasos recursos que no podían acceder a los recintos de los asépticos y grandes hospitales de Chicago, no ganaba nada denunciándole,si no todo lo contrario. Le pagaban cuando podían, a veces en especie, ya fuera con huevos, queso u otros artículos de primera necesidad. Su ritmo de vida era anodino, y los días de intenso trabajo se alternaba con la escasa actividad en la que de cuando en cuando le traían a algún perro con la pata rota o a un gato que mostraba las heridas y cicatrices de alguna reyerta callejera, para que lo curara, y Martin que no andaba precisamente sobrado de dinero, ni siquiera de alimentos, aceptaba cuantos trabajos le ofrecían. Todo era dentro de la cruda realidad de su digna pobreza, anodino y monótono, hasta que alguien le hizo llegar de forma anónima, una misiva que iba dirigida a él. Martin intuía lo que aquella carta venía a desvelarle, y de inmediato al leer las primeras líneas, supo que eran palabras póstumas.

"_Querido amigo John._

_Espero que me perdones y sepas disculpar mi atrevimiento para llamarte así todavía, después de la terrible y demoledora contigencia que te cambió la vida a peor y de la que yo soy el único responsable. Me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, porque el alcohol me ha ganado la partida. No voy a pedirte compasión ni que derrames ni una sola lágrima por mí, después de lo que te hice, pero tengo que informarte que aquel malhadado secuestro trajo algo bueno si puede decirse así. La niña que por mis malas artes, fue abandonada en un hospicio conocido como el Hogar de Pony, fue adoptada al cabo de unos años por una familia muy influyente y rica. Acabo de enterarme, que por casualidades de la vida, o quizás sean los hados que dicen mueven y manejan el destino de los hombres, esa niña volvió con sus verdaderos padres en un caprichoso giro del destino, los Brighten que no podían sospechar ni por asomo ni remotamente, que estaban adoptando a su verdadera y legítima hija, que les arrebaté tan cruelmente por una maldita suma de dinero y la promesa de que mis faltas y delitos serían perdonados o cuanto menos ocultados. Creí que era mi deber advertirte de ello, como ya he hecho con los padres de la muchacha._

_Te he hecho llegar esta carta por medio de uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que aun me quedan y cuyo anonimato debo preservar por expreso deseo suyo. Yo no quiero saber donde estás ahora ni en que condiciones ni tampoco que tú trates de ponerte en contacto conmigo. Me queda ya poco en este mundo. El alcohol me dio jaque mate, o debería decir más propiamente, que yo me lo he dado a mi mismo. De hecho, cuando recibas esta carta, si es que quieres leerla, porque estoy seguro de que llegará a su destino, tal vez ya no esté aquí. Espero que tú, por lo menos dentro de lo que cabe, hayas tenido más suerte que yo. _

_Se despide sin más:_

_Edgard Valley, que trató de ser un buen médico, pero que resultó peor hombre de lo que creía."_

John lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Había releido aquella carta por enésima vez. No solo había perdonado a su malogrado amigo, si no que él mismo había purgado con dedicación a los demás, sus propias faltas. Quería creerlo asi, necesitaba tener esa convicción, porque de lo contrario su conciencia tal vez le habría impelido a compartir la adversa suerte de Edgard. Miró hacia la pared que tenía frente así y que mostraba algunos desconchones que tapaba como buenamente había podido, con una gran alacena de madera y dijo en voz alta:

-Querido Edgard, al final los dos hicimos algo bueno. En eso tenías razón, pero te equivocas en lo de que fuíste peor hombre que médico. Al contrario, como persona fuiste de lo mejor –dijo mientras alguna lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por sus mejillas coloradas.

Entonces sus ojos se centraron en la posdata que figuraba al final de la sobada y amarillenta misiva, cuyo papel empezaba a cuartearse debido al paso de los años y de las veces, que John Martin la sostenía entre sus dedos nudosos, mientras sus ojos oscuros repasaban aquellas desesperadas líneas por enésima vez saltando con rapidez y agilidad, de una a otra.

"_PD: Su nombre es Annie Brighten_".

Candy le había hablado de ella, así de cómo su infancia había transcurrido en el Hogar de Pony. John Martin guardó silencio, un tenso y prolongado silencio que disimuló como pudo, para no levantar las sospechas de la muchacha, ni suscitar la suspicacia de Candy, y tuvo asimismo, la suficiente presencia de ánimo, y sangre fría ante Candy como para no delatarse, aunque estaba convencido de que tal vez, la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, a la que hablar del hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorada le confería una belleza especial, le hubiera perdonado, pero optó por no hacer la prueba. No se atrevía a arriesgarse a comprobar que hubiera sucedido, de haberle desvelado su trágico secreto y sincerarse con ella.

FIN DE RETORNO A UN DOLOROSO PASADO

LIBRO II DE ALMA ATORMENTADA


End file.
